Percy Jackson and the Game
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Percy is given the gift of the Gamer turning his life into a video game with levels, dungeons and skill points. Now Percy, armed with this amazing ability, sets out to prove himself to the world of the gods and humans by becoming the best at he can be and fulfilling his destiny. And eventually maybe even find love. Swearing, OP Percy, oh and REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue** **-**

Percy Jackson sat in the middle of his classroom listening to his teacher, Mr. Brunner. The wheelchair bound teacher spoke with a deep voice and enthusiasm that surprised Percy as the subject he spoke about was…..well frankly boring.

Percy's sea green eyes were glazed as he looked at his notebook doodling away a picture of a trident and not paying attention to what was being said.

"...And hence the Gods lived on Olympus for the rest of eternity ruling over the world," Mr. Brunner finished his lesson closing his book. He looked around the classroom and spotted Percy who was doodling on his note book, "Mr. Jackson."

Percy immediately looked up in surprise, "Ah-yes sir."

"Tell me Mr. Jackson what is the purpose of us learning about Greek Gods and Goddess?"

Percy looked around confused. He looked to his side to his best friend Grover, a boy with crutches and a beanie on. The boy shrugged and Percy sighed, "I-ah….don't know sir."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "come now Percy you must be able to guess, think of some reason."

Percy scratched his head and wondered, what were the gods good for anyway? Percy shook his head and said the one thing he could think off, "it would help us passing this class."

The class laughed and Grover gave Percy a thumbs up while holding in his laughter while Mr. Brunner pinched his nose. "Yes Mr. Jackson I suppose that would be an answer to the question, not the one I was expecting but nevertheless true."

Percy shrugged, "I'm sorry Mr. Brunner, who come on what could the actually answer be? What's the point of learning about some dead gods anyway? Shouldn't be learning something else like say...balancing a checkbook or something?"

The class laughed again but strangely this time Percy noticed Grover was very quiet, he almost looked kind of scared like someone was going to hurt Percy for talking like that.

Mr. Bruner shook his head again and slowly started to roll himself to the front of the class, "while it is true for the present day world learning about Economics if far more useful than learning about Greek Gods, but it is not more important. The Greeks invented most of the methods we see today in our lives. Their rule of drama form the bedrock of our entertainment. Their philosophy, the corner stone of the Western world. That is why we need to learn about the Greek Gods Mr. Jackson, to understand where we come from, and what stories influenced the great people who formed our world."

"But I mean come on Mr. Brunner," Percy said with a sigh, "other than being an extended history lesson it's not like they actually have any other use. They don't have anymore power in the modern world."

Mr. Brunner narrowed his eyes, "don't be too sure Mr. Jackson."

Percy shrugged and the class continued moving on like nothing ever happened. But unknown to them, three old women were looking at this scene from far away.

* * *

These were the Fates. They lived in a cave that be found by no mortal or demigod, but only a divine and only if the Fates themselves wish it. The women looked as old as time itself with hair as white as snow as fingers with marks of a knitter. Next to them was a river of blue yarn extending beyond them further into their cave.

"A gauntlet has been thrown," said one of the three women dressed in grey robes.

"Challenges us the boy does," said another in a tone of anger.

"We are fate, we are always challenged."

"Indeed we are, but this time we must do something about this."

"And why must we? What would we gain by interfering?"

"Indeed, we have nothing to gain."

"Oh but we do. We have everything to gain."

"Explain."

And so one of the three spoke up, "Perseus Jackson is the one who will decide whether to save Olympus, or let it burn. He is the chosen one, and his dismissal of the Olympians and of us the Fates will not be in our favour."

"It is a problem easily fixed," stated one of the Fates, "we simply have to introduce the boy faster to the divine world, make him reliant on it."

"But that may not be enough," said another Fate, "I agree with sister, we need to boy on our side. We need him to rely on us."

The Fate that suggested the idea nodded, "I propose we give the boy a power that will trap to our service, that he may never leave, else he lose this power. This will ensure he remains loyal."

The Fate that objected before nodded, "very well. But what shall we give him? He is already a demigod. Perhaps then a weapon, like the original Perseus."

"No, not a weapon," said one of the Fates, "he will need his entire life consumed by the gift we give him. A weapon can be replaced and his reliance on it will….be minimum in his mortal life."

"Then what shall we give him?"asked the Fates that started this subject.

"It would have to be something he would be good at."

"But is should also be under our control, but give him the illusion of control."

"And modern, Perseus would not like it otherwise."

Slowly the three looked at each other and smiled as an idea come to them. They lifted their right arms together and a ball of blue light formed. Suddenly just as quickly as it formed, it disappeared.

The three closed their eyes and the image of Percy sitting in class reappeared. Suddenly the ball of light they made appeared over Percy's head. It seemed however no one could see it as nobody reacted. The light bathed the room in blue before it slowly sank down into Percy.

* * *

Percy jerked up as he felt something….something strange. Like a disturbance in his head, only thing is he didn't know what happened. Percy shook his head and quickly tried, and failed to listen in class.

That night Percy went to bed with a raging headache, his classes were getting distracting, the teachers were being boring, again. And worst of all Grover was going on and on about Greek Gods and how they were going to get him or something, honestly that guy acted like such a chicken sometimes.

Percy finally went into his dorm room, luckily Grover was still in the library studying. Percy took off his shoes and socks and crashed into the bottom bunk bed which was his. The last sound he heard before he fell asleep was a 'ping!'

The next day Percy opened his eyes and slowly wiped away the dust in his eyes. He stretched around and yawned feeling great. No headache, no homework….that he remembers and no Grover snoring waking him up in the middle of the night.

Percy nodded and then looked up to see a blue box hovering over his head with black letters in it. Suddenly Percy heard a 'ping' and he shot up hitting his head on the bed above. He rubbed his head and looked again wondering whether this was actually happening or he was finally losing it.

Percy then read the text;

 **You have slept in you own bed, HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

...

Percy tried moving his head but the text stayed in one place, exactly a feet away from his head. Percy then moved forward and tried to touch it, only for his hand to go through the screen and then suddenly the screen rippled like he was touching the surface of a lake causing ripples to form on the blue box.

Percy quickly took his hand back and watched as the box disappeared. Did that actually happen? Percy blinked again and again with his mouth hanging out until it began to dry up from being open for so long.

Percy shook his head, maybe it was just his head telling him to lay off the video games or something. Percy then got off the bed and in the process hit himself again on the top bed in which Grover now drolled on, seriously the boy smelt like goat!

'Ping!'

Oh no. Percy then slowly looked and in front of him was a red box with black letters, it read;

 **Skill created!**

 **Skill: Physical Endurance, Lv-1 (5%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **3% less damage from physical attacks.**

No way in hell, Percy thought to himself as he again made the message disappears with a wave of his hand through the red box.

'What the hell is going on?' Percy asked himself, 'am I going mad? Please tell me I'm not God.'

Just then an idea struck him, something that sounded crazy, but then again he did just see floating boxes appear in front of him.

What if this, and he knew he was being silly, what if this _is_ a game? Then what is this like the Matrix or something? Was he The One? Was his whole life real? Was it all just a fantasy game?

There was only one way to find out. Percy took a deep breath and let it out calming himself, he then opened his eyes and with determination spoke, "status."

A brown box appeared before and it read;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-100/100**

 **Mana-50/50**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **Level-2 Exp-30/400**

 **Race-?**

 **STR-2**

 **VIT-1(+2)=3**

 **DEX-2(+2)=4**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-3**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0$/0D**

 **Percy Jackson is a ?, the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- ? giving Percy - +2 VIT, +2 DEX and the ability to ?**

Percy then snapped, whatever holding him together let go and the green eyed boy fell down unconscious. The Fates smiled, this was going to be the best scheme they ever made.

* * *

 **This is my take on the popular, life is a video game story type, simlar to The Gamer. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review telling me your thought as it is greatly appreciated and will help on my writing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Percy slowly came to as the darkness slowly drifted from his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a goat standing over his head, wait….goat?

Percy shook his head and got up slowly and then he heard Grover speak up.

"Wow, easy man. Take it slow," Grover said as he helped Percy to his feet, "what happened Percy? I heard you drop to the floor."

Percy looked at Grover and then shook his head again, "I-I'm fine G-man. I think I must have just hit my head on your bead one to many times."

Grover looked at the bed and then back at Percy slowly bringing the green eyed boy to the edge of the bed, making sure Percy didn't hurt himself again, "well I suppose we are getting a little too big for these things now."

Percy nodded and rubbed his head, "hey Grover….you wouldn't have heard any strange noises coming from this room did you?"

"Noises?"Grover asked with a raised eyebrow, "like what?"

"Like a bell, you know the kind in video games that go, 'ping!'"

Grover scratched his chin and shook his head, "no Percy, no bells ringing for me. You sure you alright man? Hearing bells ring in your head isn't really the sign that you DON'T have a head injury. We should atleast go to the nurse Percy."

Percy shook his head, "no Grover I'm fine, you just...go on. I think I'm just going to stay here for a bit."

"You sure man?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "yeah man I'm sure."

Grover nodded and eventually left to take a shower, after asking Percy a couple hundred more times whether he was fine and then finally Grover left Percy alone.

Percy frankly didn't know why Grover was so worried. It was obvious Percy didn't have a concussion or anything. Because he was sure he heard the noise before he hit his head and before he fainted. And further proof that the blue, red and brown boxes' were not all in his head was right in front of him as the brown box still wasn't gone.

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-100/100**

 **Mana-50/50**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **Level-2 Exp-30/400**

 **Race-?**

 **STR-2**

 **VIT-1(+2)=3**

 **DEX-2(+2)=4**

 **INT-1**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-3**

 **POINTS-0**

 **MONEY- 0$/0D**

Percy still didn't know what the hell was going on. His best bet, his life had been a video game all this while and he was only now coming to realise this. Of course that sounded so stupid, like why would nothing ever happen to him…...before.

And then Percy wondered, what did the hero of the story do before the game started for them? Before some kid took control over the joystick and play hero? Did they all have regular lives? Was he a hero now?

Percy shook his head, this is getting way to meta for him, after all it can't be true. Because Percy doesn't feel like he's being controlled right now.

 **For thinking far beyond yourself and wondering about this new ability in a very meta like manner you now posses, you have gained 1 WIS.**

Percy blinked, really? It was like that? Percy looked at his statis screen and there it was.

 **WIS-2**

Percy was stunned, at the very least everything he did here affected the world of the game. Meaning…...was he infact a Gamer now? That would explain the title, ' **The Gamer** '. So this meant…..Percy could become so cool!

Percy grinned at this and quickly looked over his stats, honestly, they were pathetic. His strength was a 2, his vitality was a 1, but for some reason is a 3 now. His dexterity was the same as it was 2 now 4. The only thing going for him was his luck which was 3. And don't even get him started on his intelligence and wisdom.

Percy shook his head and waved the box away, he needed to improve this all. But then a thought came to Percy, he was being very very calm about all this, which just felt...strange. Like he was seeing all this happen to someone else, or something else.

Percy wondered why this was and called out, "skills."

Just then a box spread before and showed three symbols. Percy clicked one and a red box popped out.

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive)**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

Percy blinked, 'wow that explain it.' Percy now knew why he wasn't losing it like he used to. Heck before this he freaked out about the fact he could hold his breath almost indefinitely in the swimming pool, now he seemed far more relaxed.

Percy then went back and saw the other two skills he had;

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive)**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.**

· **Skill: Physical Endurance, Lv.1 (10%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **3% less damage from physical attacks.**

Percy read and re-read all he wrote, if what this thing was saying is true then his whole world wasn't a lie. He wasn't in a video game, he was the video game…..for some reason that sounded so cliched.

Percy the looked at his states and his skills, he needed to become better faster. Unfortunately he doesn't know shit about video games other than the basics, and he has never for the life of him finished one proper video game in his entire life.

So that would mean he needed to learn from someone, someone good. Just then a 'ping' came out drawing Percy's attention to a new blue screen, it said;

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find someone to teach you about video games so you can be good at your life which is now a video game!**

 **Rewards-**

 **50xp**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy read it and then quickly pressed yes. He then wondered, did quest come from himself, or was there a game master out there making things up for him to do? Percy wondered about that and then tried a little experiment, he tried to make his own quest.

The first guest arrived when he was thinking about getting help, the quest was his brain thinking that over. So if he focused a new goal for himself, let's say….getting a girlfriend with the biggest rack ever, it should become a quest.

'Ping!'

You have got to be kidding me.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Get a girlfriend with the biggest rack in the world, that is 48V.**

 **Rewards-**

 **100xp**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed no and sighed to himself, okay so that did work, although it seemed someone else determined the rewards for completing his quests.

'Ping!'

 **For learning about the game mechanics and figuring out how quests work(somewhat) you have gained 1 INT!**

Percy blinked, he pulled up his status screen and there it was;

 **Int-2**

So Percy could gain stat points like this? So wise decisions made him, well wise. And learning more stuff made him smarter?

Percy the wiped all the boxes away and cleared his head trying to think, something was going on here, that is clear. But he needed to focus on the here and now, he needed to focus on himself first. He needed to be ready.

Percy then looked at the clock and saw that he was running late, again. 'Shit!' Percy thought as he ran away to the bath grabbing a towel and a change of clothes.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **You're late asshat! Get to class on time!**

 **Reward-**

 **20xp**

 **Failure-**

 **Detention**

 **Less reputation with everyone in class**

 **YES/NO?**

'Now you have to do this?' Percy asked as he pressed yes and focused on getting ready. Quickly Percy finished his bath, put on his uniform Yancy Academy uniform and rushed out of his dorm room.

'Wait my books!' Percy cried out and then went back grabbed his stuff and made it just in time to his classroom.

"Safe!" Percy cried out and looked at his classmates looking at him odly. And Percy was looking back, not because he was uncomfortable, but because everyone of them had a name, title and level floating above their head.

Percy blinked once, twice and then quickly took his seat and sat down quietly looking at them from the corner of his eyes. This was just to weird, so his ability affected not just him, but the world as well?

Percy looked at Nancy Bobofit, a red haired girl with orange freckles and a nasty attitude. Seriously the girl was bad news, threw food at Grover, teased Percy and generally tried to steal everything in sight.

And guessed was her level was?

 **Nancy Bobofit Thief in the making**

 **LV-4**

Percy guessed it did take skill to steal things. Just then Percy noticed a blue box in front of him;

 **Quest completed,**

 **You're late asshat! Get to class on time!**

 **Reward-**

 **20xp**

Percy then waved the box away and then quickly pulled up his status bar and there it was,

 **Exp-50/400**

So quest work, the experience and reward worked, and guessing by this the failures must apply as well. Meaning this power must be able to make bad things happen to him. Percy had to be careful, this was in all purposes a double edged blade. It could help him, or kill him.

Just then Mr. Brunner rolled into class and spoke, "alright settle down class!" Quickly every went to their seats. Percy looked at Grover and above his head was a name, title and level like everyone else, except this one was...different.

 **Grover Underwood Satyr Protector**

 **LV-20**

What the actual fuck. Percy read and re-read Grover's title and level, this is huge! The guy he's better than everyone here combined! Did this mean he is some kind of greek goat? Wait….a Satyr is a half man half goat, Percy then looked Grover's crutches, that's why he uses crutches and he doesn't let me see his legs!

'So my best friend if a goat, what's next?' Percy said as he inspected Grover that he thought about it the boy did look a little old to be a student, and what's with that goatee?

Just then Grover looked up at Percy and whispered, "to Percy you okay?"

Percy snapped himself out of a daze and quickly nodded, "yeah man, I'm good." Percy then looked ahead away from his goat friend only to have a bigger shock. Over Mr. Brunner's head was;

 **Chiron Trainer of Heroes**

 **LV-?**

'Okay am I finally gone mad or is everyone around me a greek myth?' Percy knew the name Chiron, and the tile, trainer of heroes kind of gave it away. Percy needed to think, he needed to focus, maybe this class would distract him enough.

After Mr. Brunner/Chiron took attendance he started to teach something Percy found hilarious, he started teaching about Satyrs. Percy grinned, this would be the perfect time to pull a prank.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Prank Grover and Chiron by making fun of Satyrs and….well Chiron.**

 **Reward-**

 **100xp**

 **Failure-**

 **Reputation lost with Chiron and Grover**

 **They will learn you know about them and will 'take care of it.'**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy read the last part, okay that sounded dangerous, but the reward far outweighed the risk, 100xp! This was something he couldn't let go.

Percy pressed yes and then quickly waited for the right time to strike. Just as Mr. Brunner was talking about how Satyrs loved nature and such Percy raised his hand.

"Yes...Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said turning towards Percy.

"I was just wondering sir, is Chiron a Satyr?"

Mr. Brunner looked shocked and then quickly shook his head, "what? No! Why did even ask that?"

"Well it's just I thought he was sir. You see there is this movie by Disney called Hercules and it showed Chiron, the trainer of heroes as a Satyr that loved to drink till he was red, party till Hercules stopped him and generally be kind of a laid back dude."

Mr. Brunner looked shocked at this and quickly shook his head, "no no no. I don't know where you heard about that Percy, but it's not true. Chiron is a centaur, half man half horse. And while I think he was a, how did you say it, a laid back dude, I don't think he drank and partied."

Grover then spoke up, "yeah Chiron was very uptight."

Percy smiled and then looked at his friend, "what do you mean Grover? Do you know Chiron or something?"

Nancy laughed, "yeah goat boy, know any greek horses?"

Percy turned around angry, but smiled inside, "Nancy a centaur is half man and half horse, not just a horse. And Grover is not a goat, he isn't some… some..," Percy turned to Mr. Brunner, "what was it a Stir sir?"

"A Satyr Mr. Jackson."

"Right," Percy turned to Nancy, "Grover isn't a Satyr! Tell her Grover," Percy said turning to Grover, "tell her you're not a Satyr."

Grover slowly sunk into himself blushing red, "I'm not a Satyr."

Percy grinned, "see Nancy Grover isn't a Satyr, heck he's much of a Satyr as Mr. Brunner is Chiron!"

Nancy, the poor girl was left blinking all the while Percy ranted but the result of obvious. Percy saw Grover blush red while Mr. Brunner looked away as he rolled to side trying to hide his face.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Prank Grover and Chiron by making fun of Satyrs and….well Chiron.**

 **Reward-**

 **100xp**

Percy sat down and after the class resumed again, Mr. Brunner now looking at Percy with a look of weary. Percy smiled to himself, things were going great! Sure his best friend was a goat man, and his favorite teacher was the legendary trainer of heroes, but **Gamer's mind** helped him not think about that to much. Things happened, move on.

Percy slowly brought out his Status page and looked at the Exp he gained;

 **Exp-150/400**

He was close to leveling up, he just needed some more pranks like that and he would be seat! Maybe he showed prank Nancy next by putting a whoopee cushion under her seat. Percy then waited for the 'ping' and a quest to come, but it never did.

'Strange,' thought Percy, 'maybe I can't just make up quests. Well there goes my idea of making up stuff as I go along.'

Percy then spent the rest of the day trying, and failing to pay attention in class. By lunch Percy was ready to call it a day. The classes were just too much, most of the stuff went above his head. He instead focused on his next quest, finding someone who knows about video games.

Percy looked around the class, observing everyone's title, one of them must be so addicted to video games that it is their title, and Percy just found them.

 **Han Jack Game Lover**

 **LV-3**

Han Jack, an asian student whose parents came from south Korea. He should know something that could help Percy. Percy got up and walked over to the brown haired boy who was playing a game on a handheld device. Yup he was definitely his guy.

"Ah, hey Han," Percy said as he stood before the boy.

Han looked up from his game and looked surprise, "Percy? What do you want?"

Percy rubbed his head nervously, "well I, ah. Han I was thinking, you're pretty good at video games right?"

Han looked at Percy like he was inspected a book before slowly nodding, "yeah I'm pretty good."

"Well I was wondering wether you could help me out with a game I started playing."

"Really? What kind of game?" Han looked interested as he put down his device and gave PErcy his attention.

"Well it's kind of like an adventure game. The hero wakes up and has to do quests and all, he finds himself in..."shit think something Percy think!, "the greek world. He has to do quests and stuff. But I was wondering wether you could help me do better by giving me clues and such."

Ping! (Oh what now.)

 **Skill Created!**

 **Lying, Lv-1 (20%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **2% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

What?! 2%?! The fuck?! That's all the chance I have of succeeding in lying?! This game is fucking rigged!

Luckily it seemed Hand bought it as he nodded and thought about it for a minute, "okay so what are the Hero's stats?"

Percy recalled and then told them out to Han.

"Holy shit those are some bad stats! I have seen children in Skyrim with better stats than that!"

Percy sighed, "yeah, yeah you don't have to tell me twice."

"Well there is a plus point to this," Han said making Percy stunned, "this means you can chose to improve whatever stat you want. Meaning you can make your own character."

"Like what do you mean?"

"Well usually in games there are three classes, warrior, rogue and wizard. You improve the stat that helps you for each class. For example, a warrior will require an improvement on Str, Dex and Vit while ignoring the rest."

Percy nodded understanding that clearly, "but what about Int, Wis and Luc? Isn't that a disadvantage?"

"Ture but most don't care."

"So what are the best ways to improve stats?"

"Well that would be to do things that would improve them, like say for Str you should make the character lift heavy stuff, for Vit you should make him run a lot. Things like that."

Percy then connected the dots, "so let's say character thought a lot about ideas and such, would that increase his Wis?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not possible since game characters can't think. The best way to improve Wis would be puzzles and such. Reading books would improve It, but other than that I don't really know of any other ways."

"What about stat points? How do I get those?"

"You get those as you evolve Percy, but never use them."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Save them for a later date, for now it is easier to train each stat by doing some work. Like since your game character has an Int of 2, if he simply read a book or two he should automatically gain a stat point if Int."

Percy's eyes widened," wow seriously?!"

"Yeah. But if Int was higher, let's say 30 or something he would have to read a hundred books just for one extra stat points. You see where I'm going with this?"

Percy nodded grateful, "yeah I do. Your are saying that it will be difficult later on to obtain sta point and to do so no by doing menial tasks. Thanks Han this helped me a lot."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Find someone to teach you about video games so you can be good at your life which is now a video game!**

 **Rewards-**

 **50xp**

 **Exp-200/400**

Han nodded and then went back to his game, as Percy walked away Han called to him, "oh wait Percy don't forget to always save and have plenty of health potions in your inventory."

Percy looked surprised at that, "inventory?" he asked out loud and suddenly a brown box appears in front of him again causing Percy to jump in surprise and squeak "EP!"

He then quickly regained his computer and looked to find that no one was looking at him, luckley. Percy then saw that this new box was labeled inventory, duh. It had several empty boxes and something told Percy he would need all of them.

Percy slowly walked to his desk and sat down with the inventory box in front of him. He took out a pen and then pressed it against the box pushing it forward. Golden rippled appeared in the box and the pen disappeared from Percy's hands and reappeared in the inventory labeled, pen.

Percy smiled, oh yeah this was going to be good.

That night Percy was looking over his stats, inventory and skills. He would need to improve on them all. So far Percy put several things inside his inventory for safe keeping. His money, which appeared now in his status page as;

 **Money-50$/0D**

He could also take out any amount he wished as the money came out as several bills, meaning the 50$ bill he put inside same out as two 20's and a 10 and so far the money all did not look fake, meaning he could use them.

Percy also kept a picture of his mom in his inventory, it was his favorite one with his mom carrying him while he slept on her shoulder drooling all over her.

Just then Grover walked in with a look of exhaustion on his face, "hey Percy."

"Hey G-man," Percy said waving at Grover and dismissing all the boxes, "why are you so late?"

"Mr. Brunner called me into his office," Grover explained as he sat on a chair leaving the crutched to the side, "wanted to talk about my grades."

'Grover must have a worse lying level than me,' Percy said as he smiled at his friend. Grover simply relaxed while Percy kept observing him, he was trying to see the goat legs, something which would prove that Grover was a Satyr. But after a minute of Percy observing Grover's legs a box showed up.

Ping!

 **By observing Grover you have created a skill!**

 **Observe Lv-1 (10%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **Lv-1-Max HP,MP and info.**

Percy then closed the box and looked at Grover again, "observe," he whispered.

Suddenly a box popped up;

 **Grover Underwood Satyr Protector**

 **Lv-20**

 **HP:1500**

 **MP:2000**

 **The Satyr assigned to protect Percy Jackson the son of ? His duty is to make sure Percy is safe and if he succeeds at this he will get the chance to make his dream ture by searching for Pan. Grover like Percy and thinks he is a good friend, even if he embarrassed him in class.**

Percy wiped the box away. Grover was strong, very strong. And even though he lied to him Percy still considered him his friend, after all what else can you think about the guy who is trying to protect you?

Percy needed knowledge, he needed power. He needed to know who his dad was, that seemed like the key to everything. And just then;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out who your dad is!**

 **Reward,**

 **Find out about all your abilities.**

 **1000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy gulped, he was afraid, but he needed to do this. He then readied himself and pressed yes.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your Reviews and your support, I literally sang when I saw all the follows I got.**

 **Now to respond to all the questions, yes Percy has low stats, there are several reasons for this. One I wanted to start from the ground up. Two Percy was never really all that smart or strong, he was just...well awesome. He had the attitude of a hero and I intend to give him the strength.**

 **Also I am aware that his demigod powers are not much but I have a plan for that. You see I'm going to make Demi-god a type of ability that can be improved upon, and right now he isn't even a teen, his demi-god scent isn't even strong enough to attract monsters. Hence why the demi-god status gives him only a +2 in Dex and Vit. Just say he is a level 0 demigod.**

 **Anyway keep the reviews coming and all that, and please leave questions you wish to ask and I will do my best.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Percy sat down in the library with a huge stack of books in front of him. The first thing he did when he woke up was decided to tackle his low stat problems. The way he saw the first thing he would need is a good head on his shoulders if he was to survive finding out who his dad was.

Why oh why did he ever except that stupid quest when _death_ was the option if he failed?

Anyway, Percy took Han's advice to heart and so the first thing he did this Saturday morning was go to the library. Sure it was boring, and it was not the best thing to do first thing in the morning, but it is what needed to happen.

Percy took the first book, 'Greek Myths and Legends.' After all with a Satyr for a best friend he needed to know everything there was to know about Greek myth, because for some reason it's coming alive all around him.

Percy opened the first page and immediately he was bored. The words seemed to just fly off the page, stupid dyslexia. Percy sighed, looks like the reading option was out. He looked through all the pages and observing the pictures and such, trying and failing to read anything.

But just then he came on a picture of an ancient greek tablet with ancient greek words written on it. It seemed old, really old and just as Percy was about to look away the words started to change and suddenly Percy could understand them.

The tablet spoke about Apollo, the Greek god of the sun, music, medicine and a whole bunch of other stuff, 'but wait how could I read ancient greek?'

Percy then had an idea, it was a crazy idea, but it still was an idea. What if he could read greek for the same reason he had a Satyr for a protector? Maybe he had a connection with the Greek Myths, maybe it had something to do with his dad!

Ping!

 **For thinking things through and arriving at a logical conclusion you gained 1 Wis!**

Percy blinked but quickly wiped it away, he was on a role here. Okay, so we have a lot of Greek myths and his ability to read greek, and ancient greek at that. So what he had to do was find books with ancient greek in them, no problem right?

Percy then spent the day searching the library and after an hour came up with one book which was a translation of ancient greek to english, hopefully this would work.

Percy quickly spent the next hour fully immersed in the book, it seemed most of the translations were wrong or off just a word or too. Like one time they thought Donkey meant Holy. Sure it was a dead language but Percy still found it funny some of the mistakes he found in the book.

Ping!

 **By reading a book about another language you have gained 1 Int!**

Huh so it does count, fancy that.

Ping!

 **By reading a translation book and understanding it completely you have gained two skills!**

 **Language: Ancient Greek, Lv-MAX**

 **You have a perfect understanding of ancient Greek due to the fact that you are a ?**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-2 (34%)**

 **Due to your ? you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Reading level-1**

 **-60% in understanding what you read.**

Percy scratched his head, this was a problem. He needed to get better at English first before reading any book. Percy quickly went to the basic english sections and took out easy books, the kind that kids read and began reading. Hopefully is he has a high enough language skill he could read English better and he should be able to read other books.

Just then after he finished reading a basic fairy tale book Percy opened up his skill list and selected English.

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-2 (80%)**

 **Due to your ? you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Reading level-1**

 **-60% in understanding what you read.**

Percy smiled, before it was 34%, now it was 80%. Which means it is working. Percy then quickly started to grind, he finally had way to control his Dyslexia, and he was going to take it.

By the end of the day, all of which Percy spent in the library which was hell I assure you his skill in English had improved a lot. It now stood;

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-5 (40%)**

 **Due to your ? you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-4**

 **-45% in understanding what you read.**

Percy smiled and closed the last book he was reading, it truly was an amazing feeling he had, he finally had the ability to not be a screw up. His messed up reading skills due to his dyslexia was one of the main reasons he always sucked in class, but if he can get rid of it….then it would be the best thing that could ever happen to him.

His understanding improved by a rate of 5%, meaning at level 14 or so he would finally be rid of the stupid disability forever! Percy then quickly left as the library was closing. He went to the cafeteria and sat next to Grover who was munching on a salad, well what did you expect he was a goat.

Percy smiled, "hey man."

Grover smiled back, "hey Percy. Where were you all day?"

"I was at the library," Percy grinning as Grover nearly choked out his food.

"You what?!" Grover asked, "seriously?"

Percy smiled, "yup, decided to do something about my dyslexia. So I began reading at grade 1 and then slowly made it to grade 4."

Grover looked surprised at this and then quickly patted Percy on the back, "good job man! That's awesome! This is great news! Now no one will be able to say that you're just lazy."

Percy grinned at that, "yup, anyway Grover I'm going to get something to eat."

Percy then ate his dinner and quickly went to bed, eager for the next day as it was the best day of the week, Sunday. And that meant one thing, the swimming pool was open.

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy woke up to the blue box he now saw everything he went to bed and smiled, this was going to be great! Percy quickly changed to his swimming trunks and a t-shirt and went down to the pool.

The pool was an indoor Olympic sized swimming pool that was next to the school. Most students went there wherever it was open and Percy was most definitely one of them.

He quickly found a secluded spot and took of his shirt, after making sure no one was looking he stuffed his shirt into his inventory and quickly went to the pool. He slowly let himself be immersed inside the cool water and just let himself relax a bit, after all this was the one place Percy felt at peace.

Ping!

Oh what now.

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your ? you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy blinked and he pulled himself away from the deeper parts of the pool. He read and re-read the box. Again that stupid **?** showing him something about his dad. Whatever it was it was the reason he could read Ancient Greek, suck at English and now breath underwater?!

Wait wait wait, did it just say breath under water? Because I think it just said breath underwater.

Percy read it again and again and found himself wondering, 'who the hell is my dad?'

Percy brought up his status page and looked at his race and at the information the Game gave for him.

 **Race-?**

 **Percy Jackson is a ?, the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

Okay that didn't make sense, what did it mean Race-? I'm human aren't I? What else could I be? Was my dad an alien or something? Because 1. that is so cool, and 2. that is so creepy.

Percy looked at the **?** over his dad's name and over his race. The strange ability he got when in a water body, the greek stuff all around him and then greek goat he had for a friend. What could it all mean?

'Come on Percy you must be able to think of a reason,' Percy remembered Mr. Brunner saying that in his class.

But what could it be? What is he? Is he even human? Was he a bloody computer program whose dad was a greek water program or something? Was he a damn demigod they kept talking about in class? Was he a-wait. A demigod?

That's couldn't be it….could it?

' _But I mean come one , other than being an extended history lesson it's not like they actually have any other use. They don't have any power in the modern world.'_ Percy remembered himself saying that to Mr. Brunner, who he later found out was a Greek centaur that trained freaking Hercules!

 _Mr. Brunner than narrowed his eyes, 'don't be too sure Mr. Jackson.'_

What is that is true? What if…..he was a demigod? His powers...it would make sense, I mean while else would the guy who trained demigods before be here? Teaching Percy? Chiron did join the school a few days after Percy arrived.

And Grover was a Satyr! It all made scene! But if his dad was a god, which one was he?

Then Percy's eyes widened suddenly as it hit him like a wave on a ocean. His dad...his dad was Poseidon.

Ping!

 **Due to you using your head and thinking things through and fitting all the pieces of the puzzles together you have gained 1 Wis!**

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out who your dad is!**

 **Reward,**

 **Find out about all your abilities.**

 **1000 Exp**

Ping!

 **You have gained two levels!**

Percy then quickly pulled his stats up and was shocked at what he saw;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-1200/1200(Due to water body)**

 **Mana-1100/1100(Due to water body)**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-4 Exp-0/1200**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-2(+20)=22**

 **VIT-1(+2+20)=23**

 **DEX-2(+2+20)=24**

 **INT-3**

 **WIS-4**

 **LUC-3**

 **POINTS-10**

 **MONEY- 50$/0D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +2 VIT, +2 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Holy. Shit.

His HP and MP were off the charts! All this for just being in a water body?! And his Str, Dex, Vit were all in the 20's! This proved it, he was the son of Poseidon!

Percy clicked the new title he got, 'son of Poseidon' and saw that the bonuses were only is he was in water, which while was rare still gave him a huge boost!

Percy closed everything and simply sat in the pool and thought about he should do. He knew who his dad was, just that alone made him level up twice. He didn't know were to put those points, heck he didn't know what he should do with all these abilities!

Percy then pulled up his stats again and saw his status as demigod gave him the power to breath underwater, he might al well try it out.

Percy took a deep breath and then immersed himself into the water swimming into the deep end. Once there Percy closed his eyes and slowly let out all the air inside. Once empty of all air Percy began to panic, but Gamer's mind came into effect calming him down.

Percy then opened his eyes and took a deep breath pulling in water and then released it. He could feel his body relax as the feeling of drowning never came. He didn't feel afraid of drowning, instead he felt as if this was the first time in his entire life that he was actually breathing.

Percy knew before that the Game did not lie when it said he was the son of Poseidon and so he wouldn't die. But he still had his doubts. And right now all of them went out as he took another breath of water.

Ping!

 **Skill created! By trusting your gut you started to breath underwater and learnt;**

 **Breathing Underwater, Lv- MAX**

 **You can breath underwater perfectly as if you were breathing normal air.**

Percy then quickly moved around swimming underwater for a while breathing as if he was a fish. The water seemed to obey him as he rode it around the swimming pool.

Ping!

 **Skill created!**

 **Swimming, Lv-5 (40%)**

 **Your speed in swimming is that of an average swimmer-2 miles an hour.**

Percy looked at that and frowned. For a child of the god of the sea he expected his swimming to be a lot faster than that. So he spent the rest of the day and afternoon swimming back and forth from each end of the pool. Each time moving faster and faster.

Ping!

 **Swimming skill leveled up!**

 **Swimming, Lv-6 (10%)**

 **Your speed in swimming is that of an average swimmer-2.5 miles an hour.**

Percy shook his head at this and then began swimming faster and faster again and again until his head started to spin due to vertigo, but then suddenly his vertigo stopped, due to the water healing him.

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

The pings kept on coming but Percy ignored it all. He needed to get faster, he wanted to get faster. Nothing else mattered! After swimming until it was time for the pool to close Percy finally got out of the pool and saw the blue box showing his swimming skill.

 **Swimming, Lv-10 (30%)**

 **Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-4.5 miles an hour.**

Percy now finally smiled, that was a good speed. But not fast enough. Next Sunday he was going to double it, at least that is the plan.

Percy then went to a shadowy area and quickly drew out a towel from his inventory and his shirt from before. After drying himself off and putting his shirt on Percy stuffed the towel inside the inventory box and quickly left for his dorm.

His eyesight was perfect, not affected by the chlorine at all, must be a perk of being the son of Poseidon. As such Percy decided to quickly go back to the library to read some more.

That night Percy sat in his bed with a belly full of food and a few extra points. He had improved his English again by reading mostly books relating to Greek myth and such, seeing as how he was a freaking demigod! His skill level now it came to;

· **Language: Modern English, Lv-7 (40%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-6**

 **-35% in understanding what you read.**

Technically Percy could now understand everything they would teach in his class, but he got bite by the bug. The bug that all gamers got. The bug of perfection. Percy didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going, and he will. Every day he would spend in the library until his Dyslexia did not hold him back any longer.

Percy nodded to himself, this was the start of his new life, where he wouldn't be a loser any more. Where his mom won't have to always take care of him. Where he could kick Gabe in the dick!

Percy smiled and then looked at his inventory, he didn't have much money, just 50$. He needed to fix that, money would help his mom and him, maybe some quests would allow him to get some cash or something, if that is even possible.

Just the Percy noticed the towel he showed into his inventory box and took it out. He touched the towel and saw it was still wet, strange it should have dried by now. Percy then put it in the laundry chute and then suddenly had an idea.

He was curious about his powers, out of all which his inventory stumped him the most. What exactly happened to the stuff he put in there? Where did it go? He needed to know.

So Percy took out his flip phone and set it on record. He opened his inventory and then put his phone inside as it was still recording. Then Percy waited, he moved and sat in a different place and the opened up his inventory again.

He pulled out his phone and found it was still recording. A total of 10 seconds was recorded before Percy stopped it.

The video showed the phone being pressed into air, it seemed Percy couldn't see his inventory screen through a video. Then suddenly the scene changed and the phone now recorded a different area of the room, the place where Percy was.

This means that the inventory box was a type of stasis field. Anything in it must be frozen in time and space, something that will be very very usefull. Imagine it hot food whenever you want! Percy then wanted to experiment some more.

He opened the inventory and the moved the box up and down with one hand. It seemed it was possible to move the box by pinching one corner of it. He then expanded it and reduced the size, so far it seemed the inventory could grow and shrink to any size.

Percy then opened the inventory box and placed it below the edge of a table. Percy then pushed a book that was on the table, off the edge. It fell down until suddenly it disappeared into the inventory box.

Percy pulled the book out and placed it back as he thought of what he had just seen. His inventory box could possibly be the most powerful tool in his arsenal. Just imagine it, someone shoots a bullet at him he opens the inventory in front of him, large enough to cover himself, and the bullets would all go into the box. He would be protected.

Ping!

 **Due to your experimentation you have found a loophole in the system! Your Int is raised by 1!**

Percy smiled at this and sat back down on his bed. He needed to get a move on. After he mastered English he will start reading books to increase his Int. He will need to be smart in order to get rich and help his mom.

The second thing he will need to do is find out how to fight, due to all the reading he has been doing lately Percy has become closely acquainted with some of the Greek Monsters, and let's just say he doesn't want to meet any of them in dark alley or in a bright alley or in any alley. Basically never.

It was now 10 PM and Grover still hasn't come, where was that Greek goat? Percy shook his head and quickly left his room, it was passed curfew but what's the point of life if you didn't live a little.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find Grover without getting caught!**

 **Reward,**

 **50 Exp**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Detention,**

 **Loss of respect from Mr. Brunner/Chiron**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and wondered,'oh what's this a mystery prize? That's never happened before', Percy thought, 'what could it be?'

Quickly Percy snuck out and walked into the courtyard. If anything Grover will be in place with the most greenery, being a Satyr and all.

Suddenly Percy heard two voices coming from near the fountain. One sounded like Grover, the other did not, it sounded...mossy? If that was a word?

Percy quickly snuck into the bushes and quietly moved in the shadows as he slowly came closer to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Ping!

What now?

 **Skill created!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-1 (20%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **10% chance of not getting caught.**

 **10% chance of critical strike.**

Percy nodded, not bad. He then swiped the screen away and looked for Grover finding him standing before the fountain with a torch light over the water forming a rainbow. In the rainbow, and I shit you not, was a person. An actual person. Was the the greek form of a Skype call?

"I know I know Juniper," Percy heard Grover say, "but it's my job. I'm sorry I won't be there any time soon sweetie."

"It's not fair Grover," the mossy female voice spoke, must be Juniper, "why is it you?"

"This is my one chance Juniper. I make sure Percy is alive and gets to camp safe and sound I will finally be allowed to search for Pan."

"I know," Juniper sighed, "but I miss you Grovey."

"I miss you too Juni," Grover replied with a voice filled with wanting and slowly the two started to flirt but Percy didn't care about that, he had something more important that needed his attention.

"Observe," Percy said at the rainbow thing and a window popped up.

 **Iris Messaging,**

 **A form of video messaging used by gods and demigods to communicate with others using a rainbow. The service is provided and managed by Iris the goddess of the rainbows. To use the services one must pay one drachma and say a specific phrase.**

'And what is that phrase?' Percy thought. 'Dammit, Observe must be to low in level, I'm just getting the basics of the information I need.'

'A Drachma is a solid gold greek coin used by the greeks, they don't actually expect us to use that to message do they? I mean it's solid gold?! What a waste!'

And just then Percy realised something, in his stause page he had under money, and **D** meaning he could store Drachma as well. Meaning he would need to get his hands on some quickly.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-2 (10%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **15% chance of not getting caught.**

 **15% chance of critical strike.**

Nice.

Just then Percy heard someone shout, "hey you!" Percy and Grover turned to see Mr. Wetherspoon, the p.e. teacher approach the fountain. Grover quickly shut off his light causing the rainbow to disappear and then threw a bag of what looked like coins into the fountain.

Percy smiled, there was the cash he needed.

Mr. Wetherspoon quickly came next to Grover, who had just managed to get his crutches on, "Mr. Underwood what are you doing here?"

"Ah-hi Mr. Wetherspoon sir. I was just-ah. It was a little difficult moving around and I kind of got lost and-"

"-Enough of your bull Mr. Underwood you are obviously out past curfew. As such you will have detention tomorrow," Grover looked shocked at that and was about to interrupt when the teacher held up a hand silencing him, "and where is Jackson? You two are always causing some mischief together."

Grover shook his head, "Percy isn't here Mr. Wetherspoon, it's just me."

The man nodded and quickly dragged Grover away. Percy waited for the two to leave and then jumped out of the bushes. He went to the fountain searched in the dark waters for the bag Grover threw. His shirt and hands got wet but Percy didn't care. He finally felt the bag and quickly grabbed it, and like he thought it contained a whole lot of Drachma.

Percy put all the coins into his inventory and then turned and ran, if Mr. Wetherspoon reached their dorm and Percy was not in it, he was in a whole lot of trouble.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Reach your room before Grover and Mr. Wetherspoon**

 **Reward,**

 **+1 to Dex**

 **no detention**

 **Failure,**

 **Detention with Grover**

 **possible fracture.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and ran to the dorm building. There was only one staircase leading to the first floor where Percy and Grover stayed. And Grover and Wetherspoon were using it.

If Percy wanted to beat the two his room he would need to climb the side of the dorm building. Hopefully his Dex would be high enough to let him do that.

Percy quickly ran to the wall above which was the first floor corridor. He needed to jump, grab the railing on the edge, pull himself up and the jump over the railing across the corridor, the last part was easy, the rest not so much.

But Percy didn't stop. He jumped, pushing himself as high as he could and surprisingly he overshot the first railing. Luckily his Gamer's mind prevailed and he quickly grabbed the railing with his still wet hands.

Percy's grip held true and he didn't fall. He then pulled himself up and climb up and over the second railing across the first floor. He then charged into his room throwing the door open and slamming it shut.

Slowly Percy calmed himself down and controlled his breathing, he needed to not look like he had just ran all the way here if he wanted to convince Mr. Wetherspoon and Grover.

Ping!Ping!

 **Quest Succes!**

 **Find Grover without getting caught!**

 **Reward,**

 **50 Exp**

 **A bag full of Drachma**

 **Quest Succes!**

 **Reach your room before Grover and Mr. Wetherspoon**

 **Reward,**

 **+1 to Dex**

 **no detention**

Percy grinned and then opened his status which read;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-200/200**

 **Mana-100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-4 Exp-50/1200**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-2(+20)=22**

 **VIT-1(+2+20)=23**

 **DEX-3(+2+20)=25**

 **INT-4**

 **WIS-4**

 **LUC-3**

 **POINTS-10**

 **MONEY- 50$/10D**

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. Not because he only had 10 Drachmas but because his son of Poseidon bonus wan now active. It was strange, it was supposed to only be on….when he was in water.

Percy looked at his arms and shirt, they were clenched, so he was covered with water, did that count? It must have because that's what his status said. Percy then smiled, this was going to be a great cheat to use when fighting.

Quickly Percy changed his clothes and left the wet ones out to dry. Just then Grover and Mr. Wetherspoon came in. He looked at Percy and nodded and quickly left reminding Grover that he had detention tomorrow.

"Detention?" Percy asked, "why were you out?"

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lv-2 (30%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **10% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

Percy ignored that and focused on Grover.

"Oh you know," Grover said as he tried to make something up, "I was just trying to get some fresh air, stupid idea I know, but I guy has needs you know?"

Percy smiled, "I know Grover I know."

* * *

 **Here is another one, enjoy and please do tell me what you think, it is not a coincidence that the more reviews I get the more I write. For monster fighting I have a special plan in mind for him.**

 **I will make Percy powerful and he will be able to hold his own against monsters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Percy stood in the courtyard in front of the water fountain where he saw Grover talking to Juniper. It was Monday night and Percy was getting ready to test out his new powers.

He spent the day listening in class which actually raised his Int! Seriously! After the day of classes ended Percy got a ping and it said,

 **Due to you paying attention in class, for the first bloody time, you have gained +1 Int!**

Percy was beyond excited because of the extra stat points and the fact that he had actually managed to pay attention in class! Sure he still had ADHD and all that and couldn't stop moving, but his Dyslexia now only affected him by -35%.

Meaning he understood 65% of what was being taught! This was a sign that Percy was in fact setting his life on track, he is going to make his mother proud, and make sure nothing ever happens to her.

Percy had one goal today, to discover his skills and grind them. So far he knew of only one skill he got for being the son of Poseidon, breathing underwater. There was still a lot more to go, like control water, talking to fishes, creating goddamn earthquakes and talking to horses.

First of the horses and fishes thing is probably not going to happen, since he doesn't have any fish and there are no horses around. So that left, controlling water and creating earthquakes. And since he didn't want to destroy the school, today that is, he decided to just try and control water, hence the fountain.

Percy took both hands and dipped them in water. He felt the water around his arm and he felt his son of Poseidon title activate. His body became stronger and more agile, but Percy slowly pushed all that to the corner of his mind with Gamer's mind.

Slowly he raised his hands up until he broke the water surface, he concentrated on the water under his arms and willed it to come up with him.

Slowly as Percy raised his arms above the water, two balls of water clung to his hands not letting go. Percy grinned and brought the water balls upwards and near his face. It was moving, like a big ball of jello and suddenly the balls busted all over Percy's face, drenching the boy.

'Goddamn,' Percy cursed, 'lost my concentration.' Percy dipped his hands into the water again. He felt it around his hands and again he pulled it out out of the fountain, this time holding it together as one huge ball of water. Percy brought it up and then held it there for nearly a minute.

Percy then threw the water like a real ball and it hit the fountain and splashed back down into the water pool below.

Ping!

 **New Skill discovered! You have discovered your skill as a demigod!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-1 (43%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-20 MP per minute**

Percy panted as he swiped the screen away, looks like he unlocked one of his powers. This is the first skill he has that required for MP. Percy brought out his status page and clicked on MP;

 **Mana-80/100**

 **Regeneration-10 per minute**

Percy frowned, his regeneration rate was pathetic, but it was to be expected, his Wis was only 4.

Percy learned a few things more about his powers. Each improved somethin or the other about him.

 **Str-** his physical strength, duh.

 **Vit-** his endurance and defence (+25 hp per level for 10 Vits)

 **Dex-** his athleticism and precision (+10% hp regen per level for 10 dex)

 **Int-** Mana storage rate and memory (+25 mp per level for 10 Int)

 **Wis-** Mana recovery and mana scene (+10% mp regen level for 10 wis)

 **Luc-** Luck

And so far he only had;

 **STR-2**

 **VIT-1(+2)=3**

 **DEX-3(+2)=5**

 **INT-5**

 **WIS-4**

 **LUC-3**

Which was next to nothing. This is why Percy needed to grind big time, he did have 10 points that he could spend, but like Han Jack said, he needed to save those.

So Percy turned to the fountain again after dismissing the screens. He gathered mana into his arms and the spoke, "water control."

I called to the water to form a ball in his hand and it did, Percy could feel his MP drain out and into the water but Percy held on for a long as he could. After four minutes the ball of water fell down and Percy collapsed exhausted of all his mana.

 **Mana-0/100**

The recovery time for him would a total of 8 minutes since his recovery rate was 10%, meaning 10 MP is restored per minute.

After 10 minutes Percy got up again and focused on manipulating water again. After another 5 minutes of water manipulation Percy crashed down again exhausted of all his mana.

Ping!

 **Due to constant usage skill has evolved!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-2 (3%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-19 MP per minute**

The cost of usage went down by just one point! Percy cursed but he knew this was how he will get strong, one step at a time.

Percy got again after 10 minutes and began the process of controlling water once again, this time he made it into a long tube of water. Then after his man ran out and recharged he tried it again, this time he made the tube thinner and denser. So dense that he could touch it now and use it like a normal tube.

Percy trained into the night and at around 12, midnight he collapsed again into the ground what felt like the hundredth time.

Ping!

 **Due to constant usage skill has evolved!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-4 (30%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-17 MP per minute**

Percy smiled at this, finally he was getting somewhere.

Ping!

 **Due to constant usage of Mana and constant Mana regeneration, +1 to Int and Wis.**

Well this was getting better already. Percy smiled at the bonus points, it seems studying and making wise choices aren't the only ways to train Int and Wis.

Just then Percy heard somebody walking towards him, it definitely sounded like a human, not he crutches using Grover or the wheelchair bound Mr. Brunner.

Quickly Percy splashed some water onto himself and ran, the water increased his Str, Dex and Vit by 20 points allowing him to easily escape whoever was coming towards him. Reaching his dorm building Percy managed to jump onto the railing on the first floor and pulled himself up.

Reaching the door to his room Percy activated his skill, Sneaking, and slowly entered his room. There he saw Grover's hand by the side of the top bunk, the goat was snoring, badly.

Percy quietly walked in, closed the door and went into his bed. He put his shoes away and took off his jeans. He laid back and slowly let sleep take over him.

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy woke up with the same blue box over his head. He swiped it away and looked around. The time was 7 in the morning. Quickly Percy took a shower and got ready. He changed his clothes into his uniform and grabbed his bag.

Percy turned to Grover, who was still asleep, sighing Percy shook Grover up, "hey, G-man, wake up."

"Ah?" Grover said through the drool, yuck, "what time is it?"

"Around 7 man," Percy replied, it took him twenty minutes to get ready, "now get up, you're going to be late."

Grover waved Percy away and turned in his bed, "I'll be fine Percy. Just go to class."

Percy shook his head at his friends antics and quickly left his dorm. He went to the cafeteria and looked at the people waiting to get their food, there weren't many here right now, due to it being so early in the morning.

Percy's breakfast was already paid for, they took it from his fee's so he was allowed to take as much as he wanted. Only thing was he is expected to finish it all.

Seeing an opportunity, due to the few people here, and all of them being distracted by something or the other, Percy quickly got an idea.

Percy opened up his inventory and put the box over his empty plate. He reached for a stack of pancakes and placed them over the box. The food then disappeared into the inventory and Percy could see it in there.

Grinning Percy quickly loaded in as many pancakes as he could. And as he has he back blocking everyone's view of what he was doing it just looked like Percy was really hungry, that is is anyone was even looking.

Percy then closed his inventory after storing 20 pancakes in it. He then grabbed several packets of syrup which he also discreetly put into his inventory box. Finally he grabbed two pancakes and put them on his plate to eat.

He then went to a bench in the corner of the room and sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"Morning twerp," came an ugly voice. Percy turned and there was Nancy Bobofit. The annoying red haired girl sneered at Percy, "I thought you and your boyfriend were up all night bumping bones, where is all goat brains?"

Percy controlled his anger, or tried at least, "he is with your mom Nancy, it seems she has a thing for goats."

Nancy screamed, "what did you say?!"

"I said your mom is a goat fucker Nancy! Are you deaf or something?!"

"Don't talk about my mom Jackson!"

"Don't talk about my friend Nancy," Percy replied as the girl looked as red as her hair. Percy looked at her ready to fight if she started something.

"At least I have a dad Jackson," Nancy said and walked away.

It shouldn't have hurt him, Percy was used to it. He was used to people telling him he was a bastard, that was the first thing anyone would use to insult him. He should have been used to it by now, but he wasn't.

Percy looked at the girl as she sat down a few seats in front of him. He then noticed she had a bottled water sitting next to her and Percy's mind started to spin. It would be a challenge of his powers, but isn't that what life is? Finding your limits, and then breaking them?

Percy drew on his magic and focused on Nancy's water bottle, "water control," Percy whispered and he felt his magic reach out and touch the water in Nancy's bottle. Suddenly water started to moved, it pushed the bottle left and right until it fell down.

'Shit,' thought Percy, 'I meant for it to jump out of the bottle, there was not enough force.'

This drew Nancy's attention as she looked out the fallen bottle. She then picked it up and put it up right. Percy sighed at the lucky second chance. He then tried again and this time he push the water upwards with all his will and the water burst out of the cap spraying all over Nancy's clothes.

"YA!" Nancy shrieked as Percy laughed, the girl quickly went back to her room to change leaving Percy in the cafeteria.

Percy looked at his mean and quickly began to eat, he pulled up his health and mana bar;

 **Health-200/200**

 **Mana-66/100**

Percy swiped the boxes away, the water manipulation was good and very easy to do. Maybe it had something to do with his powers. Maybe after he discovered the skills he can always use the skill no matter the difference in it.

Like maybe if he learned something the old fashioned way, without his powers, he would have had trouble with new things. But with his powers, water control means water control, only limited by his level.

Percy then used observe on his pancakes;

 **Pancakes: food,**

 **restores 30 HP, 10 MP.**

Percy's eyes widened at that. He quickly ate a full pancake and pulled up his mana bar;

 **Mana-77/100**

It was amazing, so food effected mana too. This meant there should technically be food out there which resorted 100% of his mana/health.

Percy noted that for his future and then quickly spent the rest of his breakfast using Observe on anyone and everyone hoping to level it up quickly. The information block he had when he tried to observe the Iris message needed to be fixed. And the more information he got from Observing his enemies the better.

Ping!

 **Through constant use a skill has level up!**

 **Observe Lv-2 (40%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **-Max HP,MP, stats and info.**

'Sweet',thought Percy 'now I can observe the status of the people I Observe.'

Percy then quickly left the cafeteria for the library. Along the way Percy used Observes on everything he saw. It seemed the average student was Lv-3 with their stats at 3 or 4 each. Percy was already better than them, but then again that's not saying much.

At the library Percy used Observed On every book there, or at least tried to, the result of which his Observes evolved two more levels. Percy then quickly left to go for his classes and made it just in time so as to not be late.

There he saw Grover in his usual seat and Percy quickly gave a mental command, 'Observe.'

 **Grover Underwood Satyr Protector**

 **Lv-20**

 **HP-1500/1500**

 **MP-2000/2000**

 **Race-Satyr**

 **Str-15**

 **Vit-15**

 **Dex-10**

 **Int-20**

 **Wis-20**

 **Luc-10**

 **Grover Underwood is the Satyr protector of Percy Jackson. He along with Chiron are assigned to protect Percy in case any monsters come after him. His is assigned to be with Percy by the Council of Cloven Elders and will do so until told otherwise. He is in love with a tree spirit named Juniper.**

Percy blinked once, then twice. This was new. Well at least Grover is strong enough to be his protector, until Percy is strong enough to protect himself that is. Percy smiled at Grover and sat down.

Suddenly the class became quiet as not a word was spoken. A woman walked into the class with glass on and a tight hair bun on her head. She looked like someone with the fashion scene of someone from the 80's and looked like she was from then to.

The woman turned to the class and nodded, "good morning class, I am your new substitute teacher Mrs. Dodds. I will be teaching you pre-algebra and will stay with you for the rest of the year."

The woman then began taking attendance and when she came to Percy's name she stopped for a second and then growled his name out, "Percy Jackson."

Percy felt his spine tingle as he spoke through a dry throat, "h-here ma'am." What was that feeling?

Ping!

 **By detecting bloodlust you have gained a new skill.**

 **Detect bloodlust, Lv-1 (20%)**

 **This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

 **Will detect within 20 feet and will tell origin.**

 **Origin of BL-Mrs. Dodds want to kill you.**

'I can tell that!' Percy yelled in his head as he wiped the box away. He then looked at Mrs. Dodds and commanded, 'Observe.'

 **Alecto Fury of Hades**

 **Level 49**

 **HP-4900/4900**

 **MP-2600/2600**

 **Race-Fury**

 **Str-40**

 **Vit-45**

 **Dex-50**

 **Int-39**

 **Wis-41**

 **Luc-10**

 **Alecto is a Fury of Hades who does his bidding. Right now she has been assigned to observe Percy Jackson, and if he is a demigod of Poseidon or Zeus, to kill him.**

Oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck,oh fuck. O fuck fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck.

That 'thing' is after me?! Fuck!

Percy spent the rest of the class worrying over how he was going to survive, in the end it all came back to the same answer, get stronger, fast.

Percy payed attention in class and with the help of Gamer's mind looked as calm as a cucumber, but inside he was scared and he needed to do something to get rid of all the anxiety.

After classes that day Percy quickly went to the library and began reading again, this time with the promise of death making him read faster, quickly he leveled up three more times.

· **Language: Modern English, Lv-10 (60%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-9**

 **-20% in understanding what you read.**

Percy wanted to stay longer but the library was closing...maybe he could come in here at night.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Sneak into the library at night and read some more!**

 **Rewards,**

 **1000 Exp**

 **1 stat point**

 **Failure,**

 **Detention with Mrs. Dodds.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy gulped and quickly pressed yes, he really needed to do this, and fast. Later that night at around 10, when Grover finally slept off Percy quietly sneaked out of his room and jumped to the ground floor.

He then quickly ran to the library, which was across the courtyard. But as he was running he heard two voice in the courtyard ahead of him. Percy's quickly ducked into the bushes and quickly crawled on his stomach forward until he saw Mrs. Dodds there talking with Mr. Brunner.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-3 (9%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **20% chance of not getting caught.**

 **20% chance of critical strike.**

Percy dismissed it and focused on listening in on their conversation.

"The boy is innocent Alecto," Mr. Brunner/Chiron said.

"My orders are absolute Chiron, if the boy is the son of Poseidon I will kill him," he heard Mrs. Dodds/Alecto speak up as she growled, what is with her and growling?

"I will not stand by while you kill an innocent boy Alecto."

"Innocent? Who? That _thief_?" Alecto spat out, "the boy stole from my master and Zeus himself!"

What? Percy wondered, 'has she lost it? I didn't steal anything!'

"The boy has done no such thing!" Chiron roared out, "and if you harm one of my students you best be weary of my wrath."

Alecto laughed, "ha! What wrath?! You are nothing but a weak little-" Suddenly a huge wave of killing intent spread out and it even affected Percy.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **Skill leveled up! By detecting blood lust, bloodlust leveled up!**

· **Detect bloodlust, Lv-4 (90%)**

 **This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

 **Will detect within 30 feet and will tell origin.**

Wow, Mr. Brunner sure knows how to make a point!

Alecto coughed and spoke again, "very well Chiron I will not attack the boy. But if he is the son of Poseidon make sure to have a shroud ready, for I will kill him!"

Percy then watched as the woman transformed into a large bat like creature and flew off into the sky.

Percy watched as Mr. Brunner then also left as he rolled away. It seems Percy has some form of protection. Quickly and quietly Percy walked along the shadows of the courtyard but just as the library was in sight he felt something.

 **Bloodlust detected!**

 **!**

Percy's eyes' widened, 'shit!' He dove away and in the exact spot that he was Alecto appeared but she grasped nothing but air.

'How did she find me?' Percy wondered as he hide himself, 'she must have really good tracking skills, or I still need to improve my stealth.'

Percy then looked up and saw the bat form of Alecto circle the sky waiting for him to slip up and run out. Percy however wasn't that stupid. He needed a plan, and a good one. Percy didn't have any weapons on him, and the only offencive skill he had was his water powers, and if he used that he was as good as dead.

Percy opened his inventory and found only one thing that could help him, a pen. A fucking pen. Percy sighed and took the pen out. at least the tip of the pen was pointy. Percy looked and saw the library just a few feet away from him and the window on the first floor was open. Meaning he would need his son of Poseidon perk to get in.

Percy quickly stretched out his magic towards the fountain at the center of the courtyard. He felt the water and commanded it to com towards him. Slowly a huge ball of water appeared over Percy's head. Percy readied himself, he readied his pen, which now had the cap off, and he released the water over his head.

SPLASH!

The sound alerted Alecto, who flew down like a hawk. Her talons were spread out and she saw a figure in the shadows drenched in water, this was going to be an easy kill.

Alecto attacked the figure's left arm tearing into the arm with her talons. The figure grunted in pain, but before Alecto could react his right hand moved in a blur and something sharp stabs Alecto's neck.

The Fury screamed in rage as she flew away to tend to her wounds leaving the figure in the courtyard, she would find who that person was tomorrow, after all it wouldn't be to easy to hide a wound from her talons like that.

Percy held his left hand with his right, his HP took a major hit from Alecto's talons;

 **HP-130/200**

 **MP-83/100**

He sprinted to the Library and the jumped up to the first floor window. He grabbed it with his right hand and pulled himself up.

Percy, once inside, shut the window closed and stepped to the side and waited to see whether Alecto would come back, she did not.

Percy looked at his pen, it was not covered in blood, Alecto's blood. Monster or not, she still could be hurt with enough pressure. That and the added strength the son of Poseidon perk gave him once drenched in water, was the only reason Percy survived.

Percy quickly took out the pancakes from breakfast that he had stored away and quickly began to eat them. A couple of pancakes later and Percy's HP was full along with his MP and surprisingly the wound he received from Alecto on his left arm was not fully healed. Not even a scar remained.

Ping!

 **Due to your survival of a vicious attack you Physical Endurance has leveled up by 2!**

· **Physical Endurance, Lv.3 (80%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **9% less damage from physical attacks.**

Ping!

 **New skill created!**

 **Critical strike! Lv-1 (60%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 300% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex(5+3=8%)**

Ping!

 **Quest Success!**

 **Sneak into the library at night and read some more!**

 **Rewards,**

 **1000 Exp**

 **1 stat point**

Percy quickly noted everything down and then spent the rest of the night, and I do mean the whole night, reading through all the books he could find. Percy's mind didn't cloud up die to sleep nor did his reading speed decrease. The boy read and read until the sun came up.

Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!Ping!

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-14 (30%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now better, grade level-College+**

 **You will understand exactly what you read.**

Percy put down the last book and smiled. He did it. He finally did it. He no longer had his Dyslexia holding him back. He could finally be a good student and a good son for him mom's sake.

Percy then quickly snuck out of library just as it was opening up again. It was 7 in the morning and Grover was asleep. Percy snuck back into his room, quickly changed and went for breakfast. After storing some more pancakes in his inventory Percy quickly finished his food and went to the library, and this time he was determined to read to increase his Int.

After an hour of reading and five books later Percy gained +2 Int.

 **Int-8**

Percy smiled at that and quickly went to class arriving just before Mrs. Dodds. Percy quickly took his seat and smiled at Grover, "hey G-man! I think I'm finally getting somewhere with all my reading!"

Grover smiled, "that's great Percy! You will probably do-" Grover than paled and looked over Percy's shoulder. Percy turned around and there was Mrs. Dodds, the old bat.

"Mr. Jackson," she said in a cold tone, "I see you have injured your arm."

Percy knew she was lying, she couldn't have seen that he had his sleeves down the whole time. "Ah no Mrs. Dodds I haven't injured it."

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow? "Please show me your left arm then."

Percy rolled up his sleeves and the Fury quickly inspected it for any sign of injury. She even pitched it to make sure there was no makeup on. She finally gave up, "very well Mr. Jackson."

She then turned and walked away from us.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lv-3 (40%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **15% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

Percy looked at Grover, "what's her problem?"

Grover simply smiled and looked away not answering the question.

Percy simply shook his head and looked straight ahead listened to the class.

Ping!

 **Due to you listing in all your classes you get +1 Int!**

Percy smiled at this. He had managed to pull of another full day of school without getting distracted, and his reward was obvious. He then decided to reward himself and gave himself the day off.

Still in his school uniform Percy decided to go for a walk around the campus, just to take in the sights and give himself some breathing time.

As he was walking along the north facing gate of Yancy Academy Percy noticed nothing odd painted on the school building face the North. This building was the administration office and right below the principles window was a blue triangle. Percy recognized it as a Delta symbol.

Ping!

 **You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-5**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy looked at the symbol and then at the blue box in front of him. If what it was saying is true then this was the entrance to a dungeon, like the kind in video games where one could fight monsters and gain treasure and such. But Percy knew he wasn't ready for it, not yet anyway.

Percy pressed no and then quickly left for the cafeteria, he had a plan. Percy first went to the back of the cafeteria where he picked through the recycle bin and found several empty bottles. He then stored them all in his inventory and ran to the fountain in the courtyard.

Percy quickly filled each and every bottle with water and then put them back in his inventory. Now that he had enough water for his son of Poseidon perk Percy needed a weapon.

Quickly Percy walked to Mr. Brunner's office, by this time the man would be at the teacher's lounge eating dinner with the rest of the teachers. And since Mr. Brunner is Chiron, who trains heroes as a job, he is bound to have some weapons lying around in there.

Percy stood in front of the window to Mr, Brunner's office, which was in the ground floor because of his wheelchair. Percy lifted the window up and climbed in. He then snuck around the office using Observe on everything incase a weapon was being hidden in the form of something else.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-4 (1%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **25% chance of not getting caught.**

 **25% chance of critical strike.**

'Huh,' Percy wondered, 'must have had a high amount of experience.'

And just then something stood out to Percy in his many uses of Observe. On Mr. Brunner's table was a common looking disposable ballpoint pen. On it's side were the words, 'Anaklusmos.'

"Riptide," Percy said out loud as he read it's Observe box;

 **Anaklusmos**

 **Anaklusmos or Riptide is made out of celestial bronze, a rare and powerful metal that is very effective when used against beings from the divine world(monsters, demigods, gods etc.). It does not harm mortals. It has two forms one as a pen and one as a sword. To release its sword form simply take off it's cap. And to make it into a pen tap the cap on the blade.**

 **It is charmed so as to never be lost as it always appears in the owner's pocket few moments later. It is a blade used by Hercules himself given to him by Zoe Nightshade, the original owner. Riptide draws it's power from the sea and hence is every effective when used by a spirit of the sea or by a child of the sea.**

 **Attack-100**

 **+50% when used against monsters.**

 **+100% when used by a child of the sea.**

Percy picked up the pen and uncapped it and it suddenly transformed into a 3 foot long bronze blade. It's hilt is flat and pointed upwards with gold rivets, it's blade is double sided with it's name emblazoned on it's spine.

Percy held it tight as he got a good grip on the leather, the blade was perfectly balanced and looked like it was crafted for Percy and Percy alone.

Quickly Percy recapped the sword/pen and put it in his inventory and quickly looked for some armor in Mr. Brunner's room. Unfortunately he couldn't find any thing else of note, except a shield which was hidden behind a shelf.

 **Bronze shield**

 **This shield is made out of bronze material and is sharp around the edges. Warriors use it to bash in their opponents heads and use the edge to cut deep.**

 **Weight-40 KG, Durability 10/10.**

Percy tried to pick up the shield but found that his Str was far too little for this. So Percy opened his status and put in an extra four points raising it to 6.

 **STR- 6**

Now Percy lifted the shield, and though it still was a little uncomfortable the shield would save his life.

Percy put the shield in his inventory and quickly jumped out of Mr. Brunner's office. PErcy then ran to the cafeteria and walked in and grabbed a large plate of food. As Percy ate he slipped half of the food into his inventory for later.

Percy then talked with Grover and they two went back to their room. Percy pretended to sleep and after Grover started to snore Percy got ready to go out.

Percy quickly wore a blue hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. He then snuck out by using sneak and quickly the demigod reached the north facing gate. He looked to the Principle's window and saw the blue delta symbol from before.

Percy slowly approached it and then,

Ping!

 **You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-5**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

This time Percy pressed yes and suddenly the blue delta symbol glowed and the wall opened up to form a small passage way into the building. Percy looked in and saw a set of stairs that lead deep into the Earth.

Percy took out his bronze shield and Riptide from his inventory. He then poured half a bottle of water over his head and put the rest away for later. He popped open Riptide's cap causing the sword to enlargen.

Percy then walked down into the dark dungeon.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think with your Reviews. The more feedback I get the more motivated I will be, it's as simple as that.**

 **Anyway now we move on to the fun stuff, dungeons!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As Percy walked deeper and deeper into the dungeon he was seriously beginning to wonder whether he was sane or not. After all what basically happened was is that he was offered a dangerous life or death situation and instead of waiting or even saying no, he leapt right in.

Percy kept walking however, there was no turning back now. "Status," Percy called out and his status page opened up;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-200/200**

 **Mana-100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-4 Exp-1050/1200**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-1(+22)=3**

 **DEX-3(+22)=5**

 **INT-9**

 **WIS-5**

 **LUC-3**

 **POINTS-7**

 **MONEY- 50$/10D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +2 VIT, +2 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy noted his base Vit and Dex was very very low, and so was his luck. He knew he should be saving up points but seeing these stats right now, he would die if he held back.

So thinking quickly Percy used the remaining of his points and improved his Vit, Dex and made things a lot more balanced, his new stats were;

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-4(+2)=6**

 **DEX-4(+2)=6**

 **INT-9**

 **WIS-5**

 **LUC-6**

 **Points-0**

With this he might just make it out alive. Percy kept walking and after sometime the stairs stopped descending and Percy found himself on the beginning of a long corridor. The pathway was made out of bricks and torches hung off the walls light the path ahead.

Gripping Riptide tighter Percy walked forward, his son of Poseidon perk was down, the water he used on himself had dried up by the time he got down here. Hopefully the first thing that he will have to fight won't outright kill him.

Just as Percy finished taking 10 steps forward in front of him a portion of the side walls collapsed. Out of the hole in the wall walked a skeleton, yes a moving skeleton. It was white, duh, and had a sword on one hand and a shield on the other. It had a viking designed helmet along with fur boots, obviously it was the skeleton of a viking.

'Observe' Percy thought,

 **Skeleton Lv-7**

 **HP:500 MP:75**

 **A skeleton that had been revived from the dead by the power of the Labyrinth. It uses these tools it used in it's life but is now far more deadly as it has nothing to lose, and everything to gain.**

 **Kill to gain-25 Exp**

Percy eyed the thing, it looked mean. There were scars over its bones, meaning that it probably had a lot of people attacking it, also meaning it has a lot of experience in fighting. This will not be easy.

Percy moved his heavy shield forward in front of him and approached the skeleton. The skeleton in turn drew its sword out and approached Percy. It then dashed forward and mashed its shield up against Percy's.

The sudden moment surprised Percy, but he kept calm. Percy held the shield lock as he struggled to push up against the skeleton's shield. He then decided to give up a losing fight. He shoved the shield away and quickly moved backwards. The skeleton charged forward with an overhead strike but Percy was faster.

Percy swung riptide threw the skeleton, and like cutting butter with a hot knife, Riptide tore into the skeleton's ribcage and spine cutting it in half.

Percy saw the skeleton's crumble into dust and vanish as suddenly Percy was all alone again.

'That's it? That's all? Seriously?' Percy then looked at the spot where the skeleton was knocked down and saw something was left behind. Was that…..did he just score some loot?

Percy picked up what was dropped and saw a 5$ bill and a piece of bone. Percy used observe of the piece of bone;

 **Bone piece, (crafting item.)**

 **It's a piece of bone, what do you want it to do? Sing?**

Percy then inspected the 5 dollar bill, it looked real, and felt real. He put it in his inventory and his amount of money increased to 55$.

'Holy shit this money must be real!' Percy then looked further down the long corridor with a look of greed in his eyes, 'if all the skeletons are this easy, and they give this much of money, then this is going to be so easy.'

Percy then lifted Riptide over his head and charged with a battle cry, "AHHH!"

5 minutes later,

Percy was running for his life. Behind he was a horde of skeletons chasing him. "This so wasn't supposed to happen!"

Further inside the corridor was a large room where Percy was ambushed by several skeletons all from different parts of the world. They had been too much for the demigod and so Percy did the only logical thing, he fucking bolted.

Percy turned around, there were still three skeletons chasing him, with the rest 20 a little far behind. That meant the ones following him were the fastest. Percy grinned and quickly turned around and swung Riptide across the corridor.

The skeletons were all taken back in surprise and since they were standing side by side in a very small corridor they couldn't maneuver properly. Riptide turned them all to dust and Percy quickly grabbed all all the lot that fell down which totaled to 20$ and 1 D.

Percy threw them into his inventory and then looked to see the rest of the skeletons changing him. Percy went into his inventory and grabbed a bottle of water. "Water control," Percy said and opened the cap and gathered the water in the form of a sphere.

Percy then ordered the water to form into a crescent moon and sharpened the edges. Percy then launched the crescent shaped water blast at the horde of skeletons approaching him. Immediately the first few rows of the skeletons fell down, Percy had killed 10 of them in one attack.

However now they were too close, and Percy didn't have enough time to take out another water bottle from his inventory. So he started to run again. Percy quickly reached the bottom of the stairs which he came from and quickly climbed up.

After a few steps Percy turned to see the skeletons following him. He then swiped at them with Riptide easily cutting off their head due to their lower standing. Percy swung left and right until they all were ripped into nothing but golden dust.

Percy then promptly collapsed to his knees panting from exhaustion. He really need more stamina. After a moment to catch his breath Percy noticed a box in front of him.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **+5 stat points!**

 **+50HP**

 **+25MP**

The Exp must be from all the skeletons he had just slaughtered. Percy then quickly pulled up all his stats;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-250/250**

 **Mana-125/125**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-5 Exp-475/2400**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-4(+3)=7**

 **DEX-4(+3)=7**

 **INT-9**

 **WIS-5**

 **LUC-6**

 **POINTS-5**

 **MONEY- 75$/11D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is unaware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +3 VIT, +3 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy noticed his demigod status also went up, must be something to do with him leveling up. But it didn't do that when he evolved from Lv-2 to Lv-4, meaning it must be only for every 5 levels.

Ping!

 **For your logical thinking you have gained +1 Wis!**

Well that's convenient. Percy then closed the open boxes and quickly gathered all of his loot. He got 100$ and 12 D! It was amazing, he felt great! If things kept progressing in this speed he would have enough money to pay his own school fees, his mom wouldn't have to work so much now.

Percy quickly put the money in his inventory and then looked at the other thing he got;

 **Helmet of Troy**

 **A helmet worn by a Trojan soldier who was reborn as a skeleton. This helmet is specially made to attract people's attention to it's bright red poof on top while the wearer strikes the distracted target.**

 **20% chance of distraction**

 **Durability-7/10**

The helmet was black with a red poof on top. It's sides were sharp and looked like they would cut someone if they were to slap the wearer in the face.

Percy lifted the helmet and put it on. The helmet was surprisingly very comfortable and fitted Percy's head very well, it must be a one size fits all kind of deal.

Percy then quickly made way further inside the dungeon eager for more loot. But as he was walking along the empty corridor a thought struck him, 'what determines the amount of loot I get?'

Percy then brought up his stats and pressed Luc;

 **Luc-6**

 **Luck determines your luckiness. This is useful in certain skills and also determines what you get as loot. The higher your luck the more chance you get of obtaining higher loot**

Percy's eyes widened at this, this, this was what he needed. He then quickly put all his stat point in Luc;

 **Luc-11**

There was no normal way of increasing luck that he knew of, something would have to do for now. Percy then continued and came upon the large room from where the skeletons came from. Percy searched the room for loot and found nothing of value, other than some pots;

 **Pots,**

 **Items to hold stuff in. Value-2D**

So Percy put a couple of pots in his inventory and quickly walked out of the large room. As Percy moved deeper and deeper into the dungeon he started to observe more and more things, always on the lookout in case a skeleton decided to jump out at him.

His caution proved true as on the second left he took a skeleton jumped down from the roof with a spear in mid thrust. Percy however was ready and the demigod quickly moved into the skeleton's defence and away from the spear.

Percy held his shield up and bashed it into the skeleton's face breaking a few teeth. Percy then slashed with Riptide and the skeleton disappeared into dust. After collecting another 10$ Percy noticed the skeleton also left behind a spear.

Percy picked up the spear and used Observe;

 **A Greek spear,**

 **A basic spear used by the Spartans of old. It's simple design also for easy control and deadly precision.**

 **Attack-20 x Dex**

Percy quickly put the spear into his inventory, he didn't need it right now.

Ping!

What now…..

 **A new skill has been made due to constant use!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-1 (80%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **5% more damage when using swords.**

Huh, not bad. Percy then closed the box and quickly moved further down the dungeon until he came to a door. Quickly going inside Percy found himself in what looked like a theater stage. Percy stood on the stage while the audience members were filled with skeletons. There were hundreds of them in the seats.

Percy paled, this was to much, this was far too much. He turned to leave but the door he came from wasn't there any more and all that was there behind him was a big red curtain. Percy looked again at the skeletons, but they weren't looking at him, they were looking at one of the balconies.

Percy turned to his right and there sitting back in a comfortable looking chair was a man covered in red armor with a red skull as a helmet. His chest was designed to look like a ribcage while his knees and elbows looked like skulls as well. Behind him was a large red blade that looked about 5 feet long, almost as big as Percy.

"Welcome explorer!" the red armoured man said with a wave of his hands, "you have taken your first steps towards a new world! The world of the dead! See before you all the skeletons of those who stood where you stood and failed."

Percy's eyes widened, all these skeletons….were all like him? He looked at the red man who was still monologuing.

"And now Mr. explorer, you die. But in your death you will be reborn as my minion and you will serve me. And that will be a great honour I assure you to serve me, the great ZED!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Zed? That's your name? Zed?"

The man nodded, "yes, scary is it not?"

"Ah...not really no."

"Nonsense Zed is a wonderfully scary name?"

Percy scowled at that, "not really. Zed is kind of a weak name. Like the kind you give a dog you just adopted from the pound."

The man scowled, or at least looked like he was scowling, he was wearing a helmet after all, "Zed is a plenty scary name! My mother said so!"

Oh this is was to easy, "really did your mommy also say your were handsome and say there was no one scarier than you?"

The name nodded enthusiastically, "yes, now you understand why Zed is a scary name."

"Mama's boy."

The man looked shock, "I am not a mama's boy!"

"You are totally a mama's boy. I beat she picks out your armor as well huh?"

"As a matter of fact yes my mother did pick out my armour but that has nothing to do with this!" Slowly some of his skeletons started laughing at Zed, "silence! I am not a mama's boy!"

Percy simply shrugged and then,

Ping!

 **A new skill has been made through your act of taunting,**

 **Taunt, Lv-1 (50%)**

 **You can cause your opponent to lose their cool and do something stupid.**

 **5% chance of working**

"Enough of this!" Aed roared out and everything went silent, "you boy will die and I will enjoy feasting on your meat!"

Percy gripped Riptide tighter, 'looks like the only way out of this is throught it.'

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive the horde of skeletons! And then defeat Zed!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+3 stat points**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and got ready for the fight of his life. He reached into his inventory and grabbed as many water bottles as he could. He threw them into the air and cut them open with Riptide. Most fell to the round while some splashed on him.

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy grinned at that box, it seemed the large puddle he now found himself standing in counted as a water body so this environmental advantage of his kicked in. As long as he was in this water puddle he was safe.

The skeletons then charged, it seems Zed was curious as to how Percy could summon water bottles out of nowhere, but after he saw Percy's smile he decided that is was better to kill first and ask questions later.

The first wave of skeletons crashed onto Percy but the boy held his ground. With the +20 bonus of the son of Poseidon perk Percy had enough strength to not only push the skeletons back with his shield but he managed to cut down half of them with his blade.

Percy then moved like a force of nature in the form of a human. His blade spun faster and faster and moved in a blur as he cut down skeleton after skeleton. Suddenly a spear found itself between Percy's ribs.

The pain was bad, but the HP lost was worse. Percy's Gamer's body and Gamer's mind kicked in. He pushed through the pain and pushed the spear out of his body. He felt his blood drip out and onto the stage, and Percy finally had enough.

"Water control!" Percy shouted and challenged his mana into the puddle he and the skeletons were standing in. Suddenly the water under the feet of all the undead skeletons turned into spike and the skewered the skeletons, tearing them apart.

Ping!

 **Due to formation of a new water control attack and heavy use, the skill has leveled**

 **Water Controlling Lv-5 (74%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-16 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-500 Damage cost 100 MP**

Percy now stood, his HP and MP low;

 **HP-560/1250**

 **MP-600/1125**

His regeneration rate was improved due to his environmental advantage, but it wouldn't be enough. He had exhausted himself so much and it was only the first wave. There were still two more left.

Percy needed to think, he needed a clever plan in order to escape this. Most of his powers are useless here. The only thing that can help him is the Water Spikes attack he just made up. That would be great, but the skeletons know about my water and will be afraid to come close.

Percy then noted most of the skeletons were looking at him in awe and fear, he needed to take advantage of this. Quickly Percy reached into his inventory again and took out several pancakes and started to stuff them into his mouth.

Zed and the rest of his skeleton army just looked on in wonder as Percy kept stuffing himself over and over again with food. Where did it all come from, and more importantly where did it all go?!

Zed finally shook his head clear of his stray thought and looked to his army, "don't just stand there, get him!"

The skeletons looked at Percy and then at Zed and then sighed, they hated their boss. Quickly the ones with spears stepped forward and threw their weapons at Percy, hoping to end this without getting to close.

Percy saw the weapons coming for him and quickly acted. He summoned the water around himself, "water shield" he cried out and all the spears impaled and stopped right into the shield.

Percy then manipulated the water and gathered all the spears on the surface of his shield. He turned them around and then launched them full force into the crowd of skeletons kills tens of them in one strike.

Ping!

 **Due to skilled usage and discovery of a new use, skill has leveled up!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-6 (40%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-16 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-200 Damage cost 100 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-30/30 Durability cost 150 MP**

Percy grimaced, things were not looking good, he ran out of eating had restored all of his HP and MP, but after that last attack they were now;

 **HP-1250/1250**

 **MP-400/1125**

He needed to end this now. Percy turned to Zed who was bust trying to rally all his troops. Percy capped Riptide and grabbed his spear in the inventory. He aimed at the red clad man, his Dex was a 6, meaning he had decent aim. Percy lined up the shot and threw with all his might.

The spear flew true and hit Zed right below the knee where his leg armor joints were exposed.

Percy grinned at that and quickly used water control and formed several more water spear and threw them all at Zed, this would cause his environmental bonus to vanish, but it was a now or never kind of deal.

Percy's spears flew and all hit Zed, who was still struggling with the pain of the first spear. For the first time Percy used obser on Zed;

 **Zedukal, Lv-15**

 **HP:1200/3000 MP:500/600**

 **Race-Magician/Necromancer**

 **Str-40**

 **Vit-5**

 **Dex-2**

 **Int-34**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-0**

 **A novice necromancer, Zedukal, or Zed, stole his uncles armour and a few spells and groomed his own personal army of skeletons. Most of them are weak, a great example of how weak Zed himself is. His sore spots are his mom and his acne.**

 **Kill to gain- 1000 Exp.**

Percy nearly laughed himself silly when he read the guy's bio. The idiot put all his points in strength! And he was a magician! He looked scary, but he honestly was all bark and no bite. Percy looked at the balcony Zed was in, he didn't look like he was going anywhere fast. Percy quickly jumped off stage and charged at the distracted group of skeletons.

Riptide sang as Percy swung it left, right, up and down. The tune Percy heard it sing out was comforting and slowly Percy left all else out listing to his blade move as it cut through his enemies.

Ping!Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up twice!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-3 (40%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **15% more damage when using swords.**

The ping distracted Percy and he stopped his deadly dance and glanced around to see almost all of the skeletons were not all gone, either transformed into dust or slowly disappearing.

Percy quickly turned to Zed who was now standing by supporting himself with his giant sword. His left hand was out and all the remaining skeletons disappeared into smoke and flew into his open arms. After everything was cleared Zed roared, "RAAAAA!"

Zed's eyes glowed red underneath that red mask, he drew his big red sword and pointed it at Percy, "now you die! And I shall feast on your bones!"

Percy sighed and quickly jumped back onto the stage as Zed jumped out of the balcony and landed where he stood just a moment ago. 'Observe' Percy said;

 **Zedukal(Extreme mode), Lv-15**

 **HP:1200/3000 MP:500/600**

 **Race-Magician/Necromancer**

 **Str-4000**

 **Vit-5**

 **Dex-2**

 **Int-34**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-0**

 **A novice necromancer, Zedukal, or Zed, stole his uncles armour and a few spells and groomed his own personal army of skeletons. Most of them are weak, a great example of how weak Zed himself is. His sore spots are his mom and his acne. Zed is now in his Extreme mode where his strength is increased by hundred times !**

 **Kill to gain- 10,000 Exp.**

Percy was sweating bullets. This is insane! Is strenght is so bloody broken! That _thing_ isn't human! Percy's mind was moving a hundred miles an hour, he needed to fight smart and long distance, one hit from that blade and Percy is tomato paste!

Percy then realised something, the guy had It, meaning he had knowledge, but is Wis was a 2, meaning he had not idea what to do with that knowledge. So in a last ditch attempt to outsmart the asshole Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out all of his remaining water bottles. He drew and arm back and began throwing all of them at Zed.

Due to his low Dex, Zed couldn't doge one of the bottle, so he instead cut them all down with his sword causing the man to be drenched in smiled, this was just what he needed.

"I know you can't control water without touching it," Zed said smugly, "I am to smart for your tricks boy."

Percy raised any brow, why did he think Percy couldn't control water without touching it? Sure he always had some kind of physical contact with the water when using it, but that wasn't always the case. Zed is really making a jump in judgment here, but what else could you expect from a guy with 2 Wis points?

Percy simply smiled and raised a hand, "water control, water spikes." Obeying Percy's commands the water under Zed shot up and three spike of water pierced Zed through his chest. His mana reduced to;

 **Mana-100/125**

Percy frowned at that but quickly Observed Zed's HP/MP;

 **HP-600/3000**

 **MP-500/600**

Shit he was still alive. Percy then looked on in shock as Zed roared to life and then broke free off of the water spike holding him in place. Two broke instantly, but one remained in place. Percy seeing this as his chance swung his shield like a discus and smiled as it hit Zed's head.

 **-300 HP! Critical strike**

But before Percy could celebrate Zed broke free of the last water spike and launched himself at Percy. Luckily Percy was faster than Zed and managed a jump away from the man's initial strike, though the stage was now broken.

Percy then brought up Riptide just in time to block Zed's next attack, but the force behind was so great due to his strength, Zed pushed Riptide to the side and Percy was sent back with sheer strength alone.

Percy slide across the stage, a huge slash now on his chest due to the mere presence of the blade coming close to his body. As Percy rolled across the stage a trail of his own blood stained the wooden floor. Percy looked up, his eyes were seeing double, his head spinning.

 **HP-5/250**

 **MP-100/125**

Shit, this is bad. Percy looked up, his body drained of all energy, the only reason he could move now was due to his will to live. Zed was slowly coming towards him, his red blade being dragged behind him.

"You fought well boy," Zed said, "a worthy challenge for me."

Percy grinned through the pain, "shut it you acne covered mama's boy."

"Ah, stubborn till the bitter end," Zeb then raised his blade high above Percy's head, "any last words?"

"Yeah," Percy said as he looked up at Zed, "blood is made up of 90% water asshole." 'Water spike!'

Percy then poured the rest of his mana into the last attack. Zed's eyes widened and he looked down, he was now standing on a trail of Percy's own blood. But before Zed could even move a spike of blood pierced his head through his neck separating neck from body.

Percy smiled as the red sword Zed used landed on the side, "I win asshole."

Ping!

 **Skill has been leveled up due to unique use!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-7 (1%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-15 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 95 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 140 MP**

 **Special control-Blood control-cost 50 MP per minute.**

Ping!

 **Due to your uniques use of your skills you have gained +1 Wis!**

Ping!

 **Due to the fact you survived nearly dying your Physical Endurance has leveled up thrice!**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv.6 (78%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **18% less damage from physical attacks**

Ping!

 **Due to the fact you survived nearly dying you have gained to tile: Deadman**

 **Deadman- gives the user a boost of +40 in all stats if their HP is less than 20%.**

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Survive the horde of skeletons! And then defeat Zed!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+3 stat points**

 **A new title!**

 **Total Exp- 13,625 Exp**

 **Skeletons- 145 x 25= 3625 Exp**

 **Zed(Extreme)= 10,000 Exp**

Ping! Ping!

 **You have gained two levels!**

Percy then suddenly felt himself surrounded by a veil of light and all his injuries and wounds all disappeared. Did me leveling up heal my wounds? Percy then pulled up his status page;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-350/350**

 **Mana-175/175**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-7 Exp-6900/9600**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-4(+2)=6**

 **DEX-4(+2)=6**

 **INT-9**

 **WIS-7**

 **LUC-14**

 **POINTS-10**

 **MONEY- 185$/23D**

Percy whistled at that, he had a lot of stats now, and the new title is pretty cool, but hopeful he will never come in a situation where he will need to use it. This match with Zed itself was to close for comfort. Percy really should learn not to jump into things.

Percy reached into his pocket and found Riptide there safe and sound. He quickly put it into his inventory and started to search the stage and the seats for all the loots left behind by the Skeletons and Zed.

In the end it took Percy an hour to find it all, since it was scattered all around the tether. His finally count of the loot was something like this,

Money- 1000$, 50 D

Items-

100 pieces of bones

20 spears

15 swords

3 helmets

1 full set of Knight's armor

Percy quickly Observed the Knight's armor;

 **Knight's Armor**

 **Armor worn by the knights of Europe. This piece is made of metal plates overlapping each other to provide the perfect defence for the wearer, though it restricts moment.**

 **Defence-30/30**

 **Durability-9/10**

Percy stuffed the armor into his inventory and then looked at the loot Zed himself gave off. It seemed increasing his luck payed off as it gave him some great loot.

In Front of him was a red gauntlet and the giant red sword Zed used. Quickly Percy observed the two,

 **Gauntlet of Kefka**

 **The Gauntlet of Kefka, Zed's uncle, was stole by Zed and was used for his own plans. The power of the gauntlet release on the Int and the Wis of the wearer. It's ability is to raise from the dead and store inside it warriors that user has slain, and slain by the users minions.**

 **Power level- (Int+Wis)% of total power of the summoned servant (meaning a level 100 warrior will be a Lv 5 servant when the gauntlet's power level is Lv-5)**

 **Number of servants usable by the user- 2 (+1 for every 10 Int or Wis)**

 **Sword of Kefka**

 **The sword of Zed's uncle Kefka. This blade is just big and shiny, doesn't really do much. If one has the strength to lift it it may be a great weapon, or else it is just a hunk of metal.**

 **Weight-300 pounds / 136 Kg**

 **Attack- 140**

Percy put the gauntlet on first and tried moving it around. Nothing happened, 'maybe I should put some mana into it.'

Percy then charged it with mana and watched as his vision became blurry and greyish. He could see the souls of the monsters he vanquished in the dungeon. He saw Zed, and his army of skeletons all waiting for him to pick one of them.

Percy of course picked the strongest of them all, Zed.

The gauntlet glowed red and out of the palm of his hand a smoky figure appeared and slowly the smoke solidified into the form of Zed in his red armor. He got on his knees, "what is thy bidding my master?"

Percy was first a little freaked out about the eerie similarities between Zed and Darth Vader from Empire strike back, but after another healthy dose of Gamer's mind Percy got over it quickly. Using Obser Percy saw the new Zed's stats,

 **Zedukal(Extreme mode), Lv-3.6**

 **HP:144/144 MP:96/96**

 **Race-Magician/Necromancer**

 **Str-640**

 **Vit-0.8**

 **Dex-0.32**

 **Int-5.44**

 **Wis-0.32**

 **Luc-0**

 **A novice necromancer, Zedukal, or Zed, stole his uncles armour and a few spells and groomed his own personal army of skeletons. He now works for you.**

Percy read it and nodded, it seemed since Percy's combined Int and Wis was 16 he got 16% of Zed to fight for him, which is still a lot.

"I wish for you to be my servant, protect me from danger and such," Percy said as he lifted his gauntlet high into the air to make sure Zed saw it.

"It will be done my master," Zed the transformed into smoke again and traveled into the gauntlet where suddenly around the red for warm a thick silver band was formed. 'Call upon me whenever you have need of my my master, I am your servant for eternity.'

Percy then quickly stored his gauntlet and the big sword inside his inventory and looked to the last thing he had gained from this trip, a book. It was brown and had a single label over it's cover, 'ID Create/Escape.'

Percy picked the book up and suddenly a blue notification came up;

 **You have obtained a skill book! Would you like to learn the skill, 'Instant Dungeon Create' & 'Instant Dungeon Escape'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy grinned, so this was the skill book Han was talking about. New skill here we come! Percy pressed the yes button and suddenly the book bursted into flames and new knowledge came into Percy's mind.

Ping!

 **You have learnt two new skills!**

 **ID Create, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **ID Escape, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy smiled at this and quickly closed the boxes. A lot happened in this dungeon. He faced death and came back stronger for it. Percy felt strong, like nothing could stop him now! He would become stronger, he would become the best there ever was and he will protect his mother! Now there was only one thing left to do.

Where the hell is the exit?

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think with your Reviews. The more feedback I get the more motivated I will be, it's as simple as that.**

 **Anyway since the first dungeon is finally done with we can finally begin the story, next stop NEW YORK bitches!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Percy finally found the exit, it was literally the door in the back with the large neo-green exit symbol. After walking about three flight of stairs Percy came to a door which lead to same place he came from, underneath the principle's window.

Percy then quietly snuck to the main building and reached Mr. Brunner's office window. He opened the window and pulled himself in. He shut the window behind him and quietly put Riptide, now in ped form, back where he found it and hide the bronze shield behind the shelf where it was.

All this and Mr. Brunner wouldn't be any the-

"Good morning Mr. Jackson," came the sound of Mr. Brunner.

'Oh fuck,' Percy said as he turned around and there standing in the shadows was Mr. Brunner's still in his wheelchair.

"Oh hey Mr. Brunner fancy seeing you here," Percy said with grin, 'I am in so much shit!'

The half horse rolled forward and picked up Riptide from the table, "I advice you, next time you need a pen Mr. Jackson ask Mr. Underwood. Breaking into a teacher's office is a very serious crime even for Yancy academy."

Percy smiled, "yeah well I would Mr. Brunner but Grover keeps losing all his pens and I didn't just need the pen, I needed the sword as well."

Mr. Brunner looked at Percy in shock, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Mr. Jackson."

"Oh cut the act," Percy's grin now threatened to split his face, "Chiron."

"Percy I assure you given my current state," he said pointing to his legs, "I cannot be a centaur. Though I am flattered to think of me as a legendary teacher,"

Percy then Observed the chair Chiron was using;

 **Chiron's magical wheelchair,**

 **Whenever Chiron needs to go in disguise in the human world he uses this chair which has a pocket dimension inside it, to hide his legs. Chiron likes his chair very much and will shoot an arrow up your behind if you damage it.**

Percy smiled, "it's a pocket dimension that contains your legs from the outside world."

Chiron's eyes were now like saucers, "that is a very interesting theory Mr. Jackson bu-"

"I have also seen Grover's goat legs and Mrs. Dodd's bat wings."

Chiron's mouth was open so wide it looked like it was going to catch a truck, "Percy I'm sure you have a very amazing imagination, but I assure you, I am not Chiron, Grover is not a Satyr and Mrs. Dodds is not Alecto."

Percy smirked, "I never said she was a fury Mr. Brunner. Nor did I say which fury she was."

Mr. Brunner quickly realised his mistake, "ah, I simply meant-"

"-Save it," Percy said as he walked to the window and opened it, "if you guys still want to pretend and all that it's fine by me. Later Mr. C."

Percy then jumped out of the window and snuck back to his dorm leaving a gobsmacked Mr. Brunner/Chiron behind.

Ping!

 **Due to you lying through your ass, and somehow being oh so cool about it, a skill has been leveled and created!**

 **Lying, Lv-4 (75%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **20% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

 **Bullshiting-Lv-2, a combanation of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!(NEW SKILL!)**

Ping!

 **Through constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-5 (15%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **30% chance of not getting caught.**

 **30% chance of critical strike.**

Percy finally reached his dorm and by the time he climbed into bed it was already 2 in them morning. He smiled, closed his eyes and let himself be dragged into the blissness that was sleep.

* * *

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured**

Percy woke up better than ever and quickly saw that Grover was still asleep, stupid little goat man must have been talking to Juniper or something.

Percy quickly got ready for class but all the while his mind was spinning about what he should do. His stats yesterday was pathetic, and him spending so much points on stats like Str and Dex were useless because in the end he could have improved on all of them on his own.

So far he knew he couldn't do any real training here in Yancy academy. It would be very strange for a boy who never exercised to suddenly start doing weights and go jogging every morning. But then again a bigger shock would be him studying, and he has done that and the world is still spinning.

But since school ends in like 20 days Percy would eventually move back home, that would be the perfect time for him to start training for real. It would also give him a reason to not be in the same house as Gabe.

Percy quickly went to the cafeteria where there was absolutely no one there. Percy looked at a clock on the wall and saw it was 6 in the morning. So while the food was ready no one was there to eat it.

Percy looked around and saw the chef in the back making more food while in front of him was a huge stack of pancakes and some fruits. Percy Observed them;

 **Apple-Fruit-restores 5% of HP**

 **Orange- Fruit- restores 4% of MP**

 **Banana- Banana- restores 3% of HP and MP**

Ping!

 **Due to you using Observe a lot it has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe Lv-5 (30%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **-Max HP,MP, stats and info and will give their opinion of you.**

Seeing the stats of the fruits Percy quickly shoved a huge amount of them into his inventory. He then moved the inventory to on top of the tower of pancakes, put it horizontally and then lowered it down on the stack of pancakes.

After this raid of food PErcy ran out, after all if the chef thinks he ate all of it Percy would be in so much trouble.

Finally he had in his inventory;

 **50 pancakes**

 **7 Apples**

 **6 Bananas**

 **10 Oranges**

Smiling at this Percy then went to the library, the one thing Yancy academy is good for, other than the fact an entrance to the labyrinth is here.

Eventually Percy reached the library and took the first book that interested him, 'Greek Myths and Legends.' He then read the book page to page and after the quick read found that he understood everything that was said there!

It was so amazing for him to have done this, no he felt like nothing could stop him!

Ping!

 **Due to constant use skill has leveled up!**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-15 (10%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+10% reading speed**

Percy looked at the stats and was surprised, he honestly didn't think that stat would level up any further. Percy then realised that he didn't know the limit of how much he could level up. So far what should have been the end of a skill, wasn't. Maybe he had no level cap?

Either way Percy put the book away and grabbed another one and quickly after checking it out he left for class. There he saw Grover looking at him with a blush on his check, 'ah Mr. Brunner must have told him that I knew he was Satyr.'

"Hey G-man," Percy said with a smile as he sat beside him, "how's it going?"

"H-hey Percy," Grover said with a weak smile, "I-I was just wondering how did you-"

"Let's talk about this later G-man okay?" Percy said with a smile, "don't want mortal to here what we are talking about do we?"

Grover nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Percy took out his new book and began reading it.

"Are you actually reading a book Jackson?" came the oh so annoying voice of Nancy Bobofit, "I thought you were to stupid for that."

Percy grinded his teeth, "yeah I was, but it's never too late. By the way Nancy you should probably leave seeing as you are allergic to studying and all. Don't want you to choke and die or something. Wait...or the second hand stay please I insist."

Nancy glared at Percy and turned around and walked away. 'AH! That stupid girl!'

Percy looked at her standing with her friends laughing and something inside of him got pissed off. He needed to prank her, now. But there was no water bottles nearby, something Nancy now did on purpose after the first time Percy pranked her.

Just then an idea struck him, and Percy smirked, blood control. "Water control," Percy whispered and sent out his mana towards Nancy's feet in order to control them and pull them out from under her.

Ping!

 **You cannot use blood control on anyone with a level below yours, nor can you use it on anyone with 20 more levels than you. This can change with the level of blood control.**

What the fuck? Percy wondered and looked at the rules for blood control. Well what do you know, no controlling weaklings or big monsters. Seems Percy is going to have to level it up if he wanted the really good stuff.

Sighing Percy turned back to his book and began reading, soon the teacher walked in and PErcy put the book away.

Ping!

 **Due to you listing in class your Int has gone up by +1!**

It was the end of the classes and Percy smiled at that. It seemed he would be getting this bonus until his Int didn't suck balls. But the rewards was worth all the things he had to do to get it. It wasn't easy for someone with Dyslexia to learn in class, usually it would take far longer for that to happen.

So Percy took it in stride, but in the last class, Greek Mythology, Mr. Brunner had an announcement, "now class as you all remember," sarcasm, "the field trip to the American Museum of Natural History will be tomorrow. So go to bed early, pack light and make sure to bring your notes because the things we see there will be on the test."

Percy and Grover got up and then Mr. Brunner spoke up again, "oh and Mr. Jackson, Mr. Underwood come with me to my office."

Percy and Grover looked at each other and shrugged, they both knew exactly why this was happening.

Soon Percy found himself in Mr. Brunner's office along with Grover. "It's strange being in this place during the day," Percy said chuckling to himself.

Mr. Brunner sighed, "Percy do you know why you are here?"

Percy nodded, "yup. You two are finally going to not act like a bunch of failed actors and come clean with me."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "yes well I suppose our acting could be better, especially if _you_ saw through them."

"Hey! Is that an insult?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"But Percy how did you know?" Grover asked him, "I mean come on it takes a long time for people to even believe that the Mythological world even exists, longer to come to terms with that fact."

Percy shrugged, "I have a cool attitude. Plus I mean once you see a rainbow video message from your best friend to his girlfriend who is a tree spirit all doubt kind of goes out the window."

Grover sighed and rubbed his head, "ah I knew that was a mistake."

"Hehe, chill man," Percy said and then turned to Mr. Brunner, "so why does a Fury want to kill me?"

Mr. Brunner chuckled, "haha, straight to the point I see. very well. You see Percy there is something you should know. It's about your dad. You see-"

"-He's Poseidon, ya I know," Percy said with a blank face.

"Wait….what?" Mr. Brunner asked, "how do you know that?"

"I have the ability to breath underwater. A greek goat for a best friend and the legendary greek centaur Chiron for a teacher. I don't have a dad, plus everytime I go swimming it feels like I'm invincible. Not that far a guess."

Grover and Mr. Brunner looked at Percy wide eyed. Thier look of surprise was extremely funny, if only he had a camera…..

Finally Mr. Brunner collected himself, "Percy are you sure?"

To answer him Percy opened his arms and commanded the water in the flower vase on Mr. Brunner's table. It jumped out of the vase and then came to Percy and took the form of a trident.

"I think he's sure," Grover said as Percy chuckled at his friend. Quickly the demigod sent the water back to where it came from and turned to his two protectors.

"Percy you are in danger," Mr. Brunner said and then launched into his tale.

Some time later,

"So let me get this straight. One someone has stolen Zeus's lightning bolt and Hades helmet of Darkness. Two everyone thinks my dad did it and he used me to do it. And three now everyone wants to kill me. Did I get all that?" Percy asked.

"Exactly," Chiron said nodding, "I sure you understand now why you need to lay low Percy."

Percy immediately shook his head, "oh hell no. I'm going to find who ever stole this lightning bolt and I'm going to shove it up thier ass! And if Alecto get's in my way I'll do the same to her!"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Summer quest!**

 **Find the Lightning bolt of zeus and the Helm of Darkness of Hades before June 21st**

 **Find the real thief and his ass!**

 **Don't die**

 **Reward,**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **You guessed it, death**

 **Mom's death as well.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy saw the consequences of failure and almost didn't want to accept the quest, but if he did he would atleast have a chance to save his mom. If he didn't accept the is a chance she might die and he won't get a chance to save her.

Percy pressed yes and turned to Grover and Chiron who were looking at Percy as if he was mad, "what?"

"Percy as much as you want to clear you name fighting Alecto is crazy!" Grover said, "is a fury! And she is so mean!"

Percy waved Grover off, "neah I'll be okay."

"No Percy you will no," Mr. Brunner said in a dangerous tone, "this isn't a game Percy. You will not under any circumstance fight Alecto, she is dangerous, afr better trained demigods that you have died in her hands."

Percy seeing the serious look in Chiron's face nodded. "Okay," Percy said and slowly walked away. He knew Chiron was right, but he also knew one way or another Alecto would come after, why? Maybe it was because of his cool hair or something.

"Here catch," Chiron called out. Percy turned and saw Riptide being thrown towards him.

Percy caught the pen easily and looked at Chiron in surprise.

"A little insurance in case Alecto tries something when we are not there," Chiron said smiling at him, "take of that blade Percy, it has a long and terrible history."

Percy nodded and quickly left the two protectors alone.

"He is getting pretty strong for a demigod who hasn't even be claimed yet," Grover told Chiron who simply nodded.

"Yes, and he has a brilliant mind. He managed to guess that my chair was a pocket dimension that housed my horse body with just a look."

"Guessed?" Grover asked surprised, "really?"

"Indeed, that boys have the eyes of a hawk and the wisdom of a child of Athena, which is a strange combination if ever."

Grover simply nodded and quickly the two started speaking about camp and other details related to the divine world.

* * *

The next day,

Percy looked out the window of the bus as they passed through a tunnel to enter New York. In his hand was a book which he borrowed from the library early in the morning.

Percy spent the night studying and improving his Int which raised by 2 points due to the fact that Percy's reading skills was now improved, hence his Int improved every time he read a book. His present Int stats were;

 **INT-12**

He then spent the rest of the night collecting more empty bottle from the recycling bin and filled them all with water and put them into his inventory.

Percy went to bed at around 1 in the night and woke up fresh as a daisy. The students were then quickly shoved into a school bus and sent to New York.

By the time of they reached the museum Percy's Int had risen by 1 more point. It seemed the amount of book he had to read was 3 before he gained a point. Which mean the number of book he would need to read will only increase as his Int became more and more.

 **INT-13**

Percy was paired up with Grover and the group of Yancy students entered the American Museum of Natural History Inside they were lead straight on throw and the field trip began. Percy used, 'Observe' on everything.

It seemed most of the piece here were all original, while some were fake. Percy knew that if he just casually mention the statue of Hecate was actually made in 1200 AD and not in 90 BC people would lose their shit.

Soon the class was separated into several smaller groups and were told to meet back in the Greek exhibition in one hours time.

Grover and Percy casually strolled around the museum looking at the Egyptian stuff like their gods and all that. Grover then excused himself to go the bathroom leaving Percy all front of a painting of what Observe said was Ra the main of of the Egyptions.

It seemed the Egyptian gods were real, judging by the various magical properties Percy was seeing in each artifact there. Soon enough after Grove was done with his business the two joined the main group who were now surrounding Mr. Brunner.

"Now who can tell me what this statue is?" Mr Brunner asked pointing at a statue next to him.

Percy raised his hand, "that's Kronos the titan of time. And that statue is of him eating his children."

Chiron nodded, "very good Mr. Jackson yes this is Kronos the father of..."

Percy tuned the rest of it out, after all he already knew all that stuff. Instead he began looking around and saw a painting of the three Furies on the corner. Suddenly an idea came into Percy's head. It would be breaking his promise with Mr. Brunner but it was simply too good a chance to give up, also he could feel Mrs. Doods looking at him with blood lust due to his detect blood lust skill.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Mrs. Dodds!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Anger of Alecto perk**

 **3000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death, isn't it always?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and cleared his throat. "Ah Mr. Brunner what is that?" Percy asked out loud cutting Chiron's lecture about the Olympians.

Chiron looked at what Percy was pointing at and nodded, "ah yes, that Percy is a painting of Alecto and her sisters, the three Furies."

Percy could see in the corner of his eyes Mrs. Dodds was grinning, "oh? And what's so special about them Mr. Brunner?"

"Well Percy The Furies were said to be the most trusted agents of Hades and are known as a bad omen of sorts. Some say they are the daughters of Uranus blood when Kronus castrated him."

"So they are made out of male genitalia?" Percy asked getting snickers from the rest of his class and a gasp from Grover and a look of surprise from Mr. Brunner.

"Well...yes."

"Huh, no wonder she kind of looks like a bitch," Percy said nodding his head.

"Percy don't say that!" Grover said as he looked to Mrs. Dodds whose eyes were turning red in rage.

"Say what? That she's a bitch?"

"Yes!"

"But you agree too don't you Grover?" Percy asked with a shit eating grin, "she's such a bitch."

"Percy don't-" Mr. Brunner began, but Percy interrupted him.

"Weeelll Alecto's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch to the all the boys and girl!"

Grover became as white as paper while Chiron could only watch on in horror and shock. Percy then jumped away from the group and grabbed a water bottle holding it up like a mic.

"On Monday's she's a bitch on Tuesday she's a bitch and Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch. On every Sunday just to be different she's a king kong level BIATCH!" Percy then pointed to Mrs. Dodds, "come on you know the words!"

"Have you ever meet the furry call Alecto she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean old bitch and has stupid hair, and she's bitchest bitch in the whole wide world! Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Alecto's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!

"I really mean it, Alecto, she just a big dumb stupid bitcccch, oh yeah!" Percy then looked up saw Mrs. Dodds was barely holding it together. Her hair was on edge and her teeth were growing out into fangs. Her eyes turned red and her left eye kept twitching.

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **Due to constant use skill has leveled up!**

 **Taunt, Lv-5 (90%)**

 **You can cause your opponent to lose their cool and do something stupid.**

 **25% chance of working**

Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **Due to overwhelming bloodlust skill has leveled up!**

 **Detect bloodlust, Lv-7 (30%)**

 **This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

 **Will detect within 50 feet and will tell origin.**

'About time,' Percy said grinning. Quickly Mr. Brunner took control of the situation. He still couldn't believe what Percy had done, but he had to believe the boy knew what he was doing.

"Children," Mr. Brunner called out, "let's all go out for lunch yes?" He and Grover quickly then lead everyone out and used the Mist to try and make most of them forget about what Percy just did.

Once everyone left Mrs. Dodds and Percy alone the two eyed each other, ready to attack in a moments notice. Observe,

 **Alecto Fury of Hades**

 **Level 49**

 **HP-4900/4900**

 **MP-2600/2600**

 **Race-Fury**

 **Str-40**

 **Vit-45**

 **Dex-50**

 **Int-39**

 **Wis-41**

 **Luc-10**

 **Alecto is a Fury of Hades who does his bidding. Right now she has been assigned to observe Percy Jackson, and if he is a demigod of Poseidon or Zeus, to kill him. And right now she is going to do so even if he isn't a demigod, seriously Percy is in big trouble.**

Percy grinned at this and quickly readied Riptide which was still in his pen form. The in front of his eyes Alecto started to transform into the creature that attacked a few nights ago with bat wing and blood red eyes. Her teeth grew into crooked fangs and he claws looked like they were itching to slice something up. And going by the way she was looking at Percy it was probably him.

"Wow grandma what great big eyes you have," Percy said as he slowly took a few steps back in fear. What? He couldn't get scared? You try facing a demon straight from hell itself and be cool and shit.

"I'll slice you up Jackson!" Alecot cried out and pounced forward clearing the 15 feet gap between them in a single leap, but Percy was already moving.

Percy bent low and moved forward. His used his thumb and flicked Riptide's cap open and swung the pen as it transformed into a sword.

Alecto flapped her wings to try and get away, but she had too much forward momentum and barely managed to avoid being completely impaled by Percy blade.

"AH!" Alecto cried out and flew back and landed far away from Percy. Riptide had sliced into Alecto's shoulder and blood was pouring out in liters. She then got up still holding her shoulder, "I underestimated you Jackson, never again!"

She then turned around and ran into the next room with Percy quickly following her.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Chase Alecto through the Museum. Defeat the enemies she summons from the underworld but make sure not one artifact in the museum is destroyed.**

 **Reward,**

 **+500 Exp for every artifact saved**

 **1 prize for every showroom concurred.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and went into the next room. The next room was the Roman exhibition and Percy found Alecto standing in the center weaving around several different spells with her hands, "rise minions of Hades and protect your master!"

Suddenly out of the shadows of the room several skeletons popped out and all charged at Percy.

'Ah so this is the chase level of the game,' Percy though as he opened his inventory and brought out his shield and helmet. He put both of them on and charged the horde of skeletons. Due to his experience with fighting them Percy knew that the fastest way to kill a skeleton was to go for the spine.

Quickly Percy bashed the wave of skeletons and one by one tore through their ranks like butter. He then saw a skeleton back track trying to get away from him, but right behind him was a glass case containing a roman centurion's armour. Quickly Percy used his advance Dex and jumped over the skeletons he was fighting.

He grabbed the skeleton by the color bone and threw him over his shoulder. The skeleton skidded across the floor but before he could get up Percy crushed his skull underneath his foot. Percy then looked at the other skeletons with a look of death in his eyes, " **touch these exhibitions and you die, again.** "

Ping!

 **Due to you being so scary that you can even make the dead fear for their death a new skill has been created!**

 **Blood Lust, Lv-1**

 **You scare the shit out of your enemies**

 **10% chance of working**

 **5% scar** y

Percy swiped the box away and quickly began working on trimming down the swarm of skeletons. He hacked and slashed away, trusting his instincts. He trusted Riptide into the open helmet's of the skeleton, crushing their skulls quickly. He used his shield to block and to bash. And if he got the chance he used the edge to cut of bones wipe a quick and pierced swing of his shield.

Ping! Ping!

 **Due to constant use of skill it has leveled up twice!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-5 (20%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **25% more damage when using swords.**

Percy quickly closed that and kept fighting. Soon he was the only one left in that room. He looked back and swore as he saw the door to another exhibition was left open. 'I'm going to need help for this shit,' Percy thought to himself and quickly brought out the gauntlet of Kefka.

Percy put the red gauntlet on and summoned Zed. The servant in red came out and bowed to Percy in one knee, "what is your order's my master?"

"We are chasing Alecto, the Fury of Hades. She is on the run, as we go through each room in chase of her we need to make sure none of the artifacts here are damaged in any way, got it?"

Zed nodded and quickly stood up straight, "I understand my master."

Percy nodded and opened his inventory. He reached for the sword of Kefka and pulled only the handle out. Why not the full sword? Because he couldn't lift the damn thing! Zed saw the handle and pulled it out of the inventory. Now with his servant armed Percy and Zed charged into the next room which was about the Japanese period.

There inside waiting for them was an army of skeleton samurai, or was that samurai skeletons? Either way the moment the saw Percy and Zed they all drew her katana and charged at Percy and Zed.

"I'll go left and you go right," Percy said and Zed nodded. Quickly the two charged and engaged in combat around 10 skeletons warriors each. Percy quickly blocked a skeleton with riptide and with his shield bashed the skeleton's skull in causing it to vanish.

Percy then turned ready to fight two skeletons at once but noticed none of the other were moving.

"Ah..what's wrong you guys?" Percy asked. The skeletons all pointed at one and that one then began engaging Percy in single combat while the others just watched. After quickly finishing him off Percy turned to the others and finally realised what was going on, "ah the code of the warrior huh? Only one on one fights?"

The skeleton's nodded and Percy grinned. He quickly dealt with them all with his sword skills alone;

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has been leveled up!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-6 (71%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **30% more damage when using swords.**

After Percy was done he helped Zed finish off his opponents and quickly the two left for the next room.

The last room was of a marble collection of various statues. And there standing in the center was a huge statue of what looked to be a greek warrior. The statute was 40 feet tall, and had a sword at his hip while dressed in greek armour. On the statue's chest was several red marking each looking like ancient greek symbols, one's which Percy for some reason couldn't read.

Truly statues these days are amazing, this one is so lifelike that it blinked! Precy then noticed…..wait, blink? Percy looked in horror as the statue moved to his hip and slowly drew out his sword.

Percy's eyes flew all over the room and there in one corner was Alecto holding her injury still, she had nowhere else to run. She was however using her one free hand and performing several hand gestures.

Percy looked at her and then the red marking on the statue, she was controlling it, like him whenever he uses blood control!

Percy turned to Zed, "try to hold it back, but don't hurt it. It's an artifact of the museum too."

"What?!" Zed cried out, "are you shitting me? Are we looking at the same thing? Are you seeing the 400 foot statue? Are you!" Zed's complaining drew the attention of the statute and so the marble giant swung at Zed who brought his word just in time to save his own neck.

Percy moved towards Alecto, the only way to stop this thing without breaking it into pieces was to kill the one who controls it. But just as he was almost upon her a great marble sword landed right in front of Percy blocking his path.

Percy then looked up and quickly jumped away just as a giant marble foot came crashing down where he stood. Percy clicked his teeth, he needed a plan. He quickly moved away and towards the edge of the room while Zed got the things attention with a few insults.

Percy looked around the room and found a water tube, the kind they use in case of a fire, in the corner of the room next to the door which they came from. So Percy quickly ran to the water pipe and pulled the tube out. He then pointed it at the floor and pulled the lever of the pipe spraying water all over the floor.

Zed was holding himself, which is something to be said when fight a marble giant! But lucky every strike the giant made was always aimed from top to bottom, which meant all Zed had to do was hold his blade up and block the marble weapon.

"Hurry up!" Zed said.

"Give me a sec!" Percy cried back, 'sheesh where's all that, "what is your bidding"master attitude now?'

After a minute the water filled the room and Percy heard it;

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy smiled. He then pointed the hose upwards and covered himself with water activating the son of poseidon perk. Percy threw the hose to the side and then focused. He opened his eyes and his blue eyes were a storm, "water control."

The water on the floor then sprang upwards in the form of 4 large snakes. They coiled themselves around the marble giant and quickly restrained him from moving. Percy then reached into his inventory and pulled out a spear.

He reached back, took aim and threw it right across the room towards Alecto. The Fury saw the spear coming but was to tired to do anything about it. She was exhausted physically and magically. So she let the spear hit her and as soon as it did she roared in pain. The spear was not made of celestial bronze so it couldn't kill her, but you try having a spear stuck in your shoulder and try and ignore the pain.

Before Alecto could recover Percy was already standing before her. He then quickly brought down his blade slicing her neck. Percy then stood there panting, it was over, finally it was done.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat Mrs. Dodds!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Anger of Alecto perk**

 **3000 Exp**

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Chase Alecto through the Museum. Defeat the enemies she summons from the underworld but make sure not one artifact in the museum is destroyed.**

 **Reward,**

 **+500 Exp for every artifact saved**

 **1 prize for every showroom concurred.**

 **Total Exp-6250 Exp**

 **Monsters killed,**

 **Skeletons killed- 50 x 25 Exp- 1250 Exp**

 **Marble statue defeated- 1000 Exp**

 **Quest Exp- 4000 Exp**

 **Prizes' for showrooms concurred,**

 **Roman- Imperial Gold Spear**

 **Japanese- Scroll of sword techniques**

 **Marble room- Skill book: Marble skin.**

 **(All items are stored in inventory)**

 **Anger of Alecto perk received!**

 **Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.**

Ping!

 **Congratulations on your first perk!**

 **Perk- A perk is an ability that is always on, unless the user wishes them turned off. One can use several perks at the same time, only if the effects of one perk doesn't clash with the effects of any other Perk.**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-400/400**

 **Mana-225/225**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-8 Exp-3550/19200**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-4(+2)=6**

 **DEX-4(+2)=6**

 **INT-13**

 **WIS-7**

 **LUC-14**

 **POINTS-15**

 **MONEY- 1185$/73D**

Percy closed all the boxes that appeared in front of him and checked his inventory and sure enough all the prizes he got were there. Percy quickly closed that and checked Alecto's dust to see whether she dropped something, and sure enough she did.

 **Fangs and Claws of a Fury**

 **The fangs and claws of a fury are very sought after in various circles. Is you know where to search for it you might a get a good prize for them**

 **Value-200 D**

Percy quickly pocketed them all away and then raised his gauntlet, it was time for him to get a second servant. He channeled his mana into the gauntlet and saw the ocean of souls again. And there standing in the front of the all was Alecto in her bat form.

The gauntlet glowed and smoke came out of it as it took the form of Alecto. She quickly got down on her knees, "I live to obey master."

Percy then used the help of both of his spirits and quickly gathered the loot he got from the skeletons in the room before.

The total came up to,

 **5 spears**

 **4 swords**

 **3 shields**

 **17 helmets(I have no idea)**

 **A bow**

 **A quiver of arrows**

 **Money- 650$ 20 D**

After gathering all this Percy immediately released Zed and Alecto, who went back into the gauntlet. Percy tossed the gauntlet, his shield and helmet into his inventory. Quickly Percy walked out of the museum, just as people started coming in again. Percy looked around and found Grover and Mr. Brunner waiting for him at the entrance.

"Ah Percy, victorious I see," Mr. Brunner said.

"Yeah, she gave me quite the run for my money," Percy said grinneg.

"Dude you are lucky to be even alive!" Grover said having the starting signs of a tantrum, "what were you thinking taunting her like that?! You are an untrained demigod who picked a fight with an immortal Fury!"

Percy shrugged it off but Mr. Brunner continued, "he is right Percy. This was a dangerous stunt you pulled. The plan was for you to act as normal as you could, but since you decided to throw that right out of the window I suppose it's time we bring you into the Camp."

"Camp?" Percy asked.

"For another time," Mr. Brunner, "for now go and have lunch and we will take of the people and the memory cleaning."

"Oh yeah how do you do that? I didn't see one mortal in there when Alecto was dragging me around through exhibition after exhibition."

"Mist," Chiron said in one world and quickly went to work dismissing the two boys.

"Hey Percy," Grover began, "why are you drenched?"

* * *

 **Here you go guys the next chapter. I am so happy right now seeing and reading all your reviews. It really does help me right faster.**

 **The only problem I have so far is that I am bust right now with a play, so chapter updates will be one every three days or so, so sorry. I'll inform you if there is any further change.**

 **So please until then keep the reviews coming and if you have questions please P.M. me.**

 **Next up, mom's blue cake!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Percy sat in his desk with his exam paper in front of him. Maybe a few days ago Percy would be scared about failing or even writing his exam. But after his new ability he knew he could do good in this exam.

The coming days for the exam Percy spent grinding his Int and his English Language skill. He gained three levels and due to that he could read more book which gave him four stat points to Int;

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-18 (40%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia and poor English reading skills, you can talk it, but can't walk it. Your reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+25% reading speed**

 **INT-17**

Percy had worked his ass off for all the extra stat points and so he didn't feel like he was cheating when he took this exam, not at all. Not at alllll…..well...maybe a little bit.

But either way Percy knew he was going to do well in his exams this year, maybe he won't get kicked out of this school by the end of the year, but then again he did technically kill a teacher.

And he said technically because thanks to Mr. Brunner's quick think no one remembers Mrs. Dodds and so he technically didn't actually kill her. Note to self, learn how to control the Mist.

Percy turned over his question paper and quickly took out his pen, not the kind that turned into a blade. He then activated his Gamer's mind and began filling out his answer sheet.

After a long forty minutes Percy put his pen down and quickly gave his paper for correction. He then walked out and realised he had the rest of the day to himself. Grover had his exams still, Mr. Brunner had to teach and well….huh Percy realised he didn't really have that many friends.

Shrugging Percy quickly walked back to his dorm and put away all his stuff. He changed into his blue hoodie/jeans combo and then went to the cafeteria for a bite to eat. There was no one there, since most of the students were writing their exams, except Nancy Bobofit. Has anyone noticed her name kind of sounds like Boba Fett? No? Just me? Okay moving on.

Percy grabbed a tray and and pulled on a huge amount of food, sneaking a few plate fulls into his inventory, and sat down near the window. As Percy slowly ate his food he started using Observe on everything trying to grind it up a level.

He then looked at Nancy and Observed her. What he saw was…..surprising;

 **Nancy Bobofit Thief in making**

 **Lv-4**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-3**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-6**

 **Nancy Bobofit attends Yancy academy and is know to be a thief. She comes from a rich family and so only steals to gain attention from her parents who have promptly ignored her all her life. Nancy has trouble fitting in and most of the time makes enemies out of people she cares about.**

 **She has a huge crush on Percy but has no idea what to do about that, hence she resorts to bullying to sort out her feelings.**

Percy felt extremely awkward now. She liked him? Like, like like him? It was strange knowing this when she didn't even tell him how she felt about him. But more than that Percy was kind of shocked. Nancy actually liked him? Then why was she always such a bitch?

Percy re-read the Observation box and started thinking that maybe, maybe, she didn't know how. She doesn't really look like she had that many friends, just people who use her or who she uses.

Percy then noticed she was looking back at him with a glare in her face, shit was he staring?

"Need something freak?" Nancy asked him.

'Wow she really needs to learn how to make a friend,' Percy thought to himself as he looked away. Nancy eventually looked away from Percy and the two did talk any more. 'Maybe this was for the best, maybe she will be alright', but there was still a nagging feeling inside Percy telling him to try and make friends with her. To try and be a good person to her.

Ping!

You have got to be kidding me,

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Make friends with Nancy Bobofit! By the time you leave school for summer make sure Nancy thinks of you fondly!**

 **Rewards,**

 **What you need a reward for being a good person? Okay fine,**

 **3000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **You will be depressed that you didn't do anything to help her for the next few days.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy stared at the screen with his jaw wide open. Holy shit that is a lot of Exp for making someone your friend. Percy then pressed yes, not because of the reward, though that did help, but maybe he could help her.

Percy got up and put his lunch tray away and walked across the room. He walked up to Nancy and sat down in front of her. Nancy looked up shocked, but then quickly frowned, "what do you want freak?"

"Not a very nice thing to say Nancy," Percy said with his best smile, she is really making this whole be nice thing a challenge.

"I'm not a very nice person freak," Nancy snarled and looked back down to her book.

"Perseus Jackson," Percy said bring Nancy back from her studies.

"What?"

"That's my name, Perseus Jackson, I'm not sure whether I have a nickname or not but so far yeah, that's my full name."

"And what do you want me to do knowing that?"

"Nothing much," Percy said shrugging, "just thought you should actually now my name is all."

"Well Percy," she said spitting it out, "if you want something say it or else don't bother me, I'm very busy."

Percy looked at the book Nancy was reading, high school chemistry, their exam tomorrow, and just like that Percy got an idea, "need help with that?"

Nancy sighed, "look Percy I don't know what you're trying to do over here but it isn't going to work on me okay? So let me read in peace and we can this," she waited looking for the right words, "talking thing later."

"Hey I'm just saying if you need help I am more than willing to help out," Percy then got up and sat right next to Nancy and pulled her book away from her, "hum, molecular bonds huh?"

"Yeah, do you actually know something or are you just full of it?" Nancy said with a frown, damn did this girl really have a crush on him? She had major issues.

"Yeah, I do know something," Percy said with his trademark grin. Over the next hour Percy started to teach Nancy all he knew about the subject and Percy knew exactly how much he had to dumb it down for her, given her Int and Wis were 2 and 1 respectively. What really surprised in him though was the fact that Nancy's face light up like a christmas tree every time Percy taught her something, and she actually understood it.

Eventually time flew and before they knew it Percy and Nancy had spent the afternoon without insulting each other. Finally Percy had managed to teach Nancy basically everything she would need to know for the test and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Ping!

 **Due to you teaching you gained a new skill!**

 **Teaching, Lv-1**

 **You impart on your student a piece of what you know.**

 **(Wis+Int)% how much the person understands**

 **+20% if their Int is lower than yours.**

'Sweet,' Percy thought, 'that means she understood 44% of what I taught her.'

Nancy then put all her stuff into her bag and stood up, "w-well ah...thanks I guess." She then slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up," Percy called out, "Nancy what are you doing later?"

Nancy shrugged, "nothing much. I would try and study but I doubt I would probably be able to learn anything new. So I suppose I will just have to revise what you taught me, you're a really good teacher by the way, I understood like half of what you taught me."

'Wow she actually complemented me!' Percy thought in surprise, 'maybe we can be friends.' "So you won't like be doing anything right now right?"

Nancy shook her head, "no. Why?"

"Then it's settled, come one I could use some ice cream," Percy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"W-wait what?" Nancy asked in surprise, "why ice cream?"

"I want ice cream," Percy said, he had a huge craving for ice cream, maybe it was a side effect of his teaching skill.

Ping!

 **Wanting to eat ice cream is not a side effect of your teaching skill. You just want ice cream.**

Huh, never mind then. Percy then dragged Nancy to the gate of Nancy academy and then pulled her towards a tree and waited as they hide behind it under the shadows.

"What are we doing here?" Nancy asked as she looked over Percy's shoulder seeing a gaurd standing near the gate.

"The only place we can get ice cream is the ice cream parlour two blocks into town," Percy replied as he spied otherways to leave the school, "and since the gate is being watched we need another way to get in."

Nancy looked surprised at this, "I thought you were a goody two shoes Percy, didn't think you had the guts to sneak out of school."

Percy shrugged, "I really want ice cream." He then noticed that around the gaurd was reading a magazine while drinking a cup of hot coffee. Bingo. Percy silently used his water control skill and pushed the hot coffee out of the mug right onto the guards pants.

"AHH!" came the guards cry and he quickly ran out holding his crotch. As soon as the gaurd was out of sight Percy looked at Nancy and said,"let's move." He dashed forward leaving Nancy wide eyed.

"H-hey wait up!" Nancy cried out as she quickly caught up to Percy.

The two then walked for an hour until they came into town and they quickly headed for downtown. Percy walked into the ice cream place with his eyes filled with greed and his mouth watering. He quickly went up to the counter and ordered a scoop of Blueberry ice cream and turned to Nancy, "what do you want?"

"Oh nothing for me thanks," Nancy said.

"Make that two blueberry icecreams," Percy told the ice cream man as he quickly took a seat in a both in the back.

"Percy why did you order some for me?!" Nancy asked angrily as she sat down in front of him.

Percy simply shrugged, "thought you would like it."

"I don't have any money Percy," Nancy said blushing a little.

"It's my treat," Percy said, 'after all I have over a thousand bucks, what else am I going to do with it?' "Consider it a reward for all your hard work. and besides I never knew a person who didn't like ice cream."

"Thanks, I guess," Nancy said trying to put on a frown, even though the thought of ice cream made her happy, plus free food! "But did it have to be blueberry?"

"Don't be silly. Blueberry is the best!"

"Why?"

"Because it's blue!" Percy grinned in response. Soon their ice cream came and the two eat in silence.

Nancy spent that silence thinking about why Percy was acting so strange, maybe he was always this way? The only thing she ever truly do when with him was insult him, so maybe...maybe she should try and learn something about him.

Percy on the other hand was wondering whether this whole friendship thing was working. He honestly never tried to have a friend before, Grover didn't count because Grover wanted, well more like needed, to be Percy's friend. But hey food always seemed to bring Grover and him closer, so why not him and Nancy.

Soon the two were done with thier ice cream and they took a walk along the town small port. The scenery was nice and the wind calmed them down, and most of all it was next to the sea so it felt like home for Percy, he felt safe.

"Thanks for the ice cream Percy," Nancy said, "and for teaching me."

Percy nodded, "no biggy."

"No, it is a biggy. You were kind to me even though I was always such a…."

"Bitch?"

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry I kept insulting you and Grover, it's just that...well I never had a friend before."

Percy nodded, "and I'm sorry I called you mom a...ahem goat fucker."

Nancy laughed at that, "don't worry about that she is a bitch sometimes." Percy laughed too and for a second the too fell quiet as the watched the waves come into the shore. "My parents are rich."

"What?" Percy looked at her, was she opens up to him?

"They are pretty rich. Very well off."

"Then why all the stealing?"

"I need their attention. I remember I was caught stealing my sister's pen and my dad spent an entire hour with me telling me why it was bad to steal. An entire hour! For me that was the longest I can ever remember him being with me." Nancy's eyes then slowly began to water, "so I did what I did to gain their attention. Every time they called me a spoilt brat or good for nothing, I was happy because they talked to me. I was so happy."

Percy looked as tears fell down from Nancy's face, he didn't know what to do, this...this was new for him. So he did the one thing that always cheered him up, he gave her a hug, "it's okay."

"No it's not," Nancy said with a wavering voice, "you are the first one I know to have actually treated me properly Percy, so thanks."

"No problem," Percy said as he concealed his...friend? Percy then pulled away, he smiled at her, "now stop crying. It wouldn't do for the thief master of Yancy academy to get caught crying."

Nancy laughed and rubbed her eyes, "yeah, don't want to ruin my reputation as a blueberry eating loser."

"You take that back! Blue berry is awesome!" Nancy shuckled as the two students walked back to their school. Along the way Percy and Nancy traded stories. She told him about the time she stole her sister tooth brush and used it to clean their car tire only to them put the tooth brush back and have her sister use it for a weeks in advance before she even told her what she did with it. Note to self, never piss off this girl, and check toothbrush before use.

Percy then told Nancy about the time he snuck into Mr. Brunner office and stole his pen and a greek shield. When Nancy didn't believe him Percy took out Riptide, in it's pen form of course and showed it to her, "he even had greek letters written along the side, I think it's his name." It wasn't but who cares? He couldn't say , 'it's actually means Riptide and I know that because I can read ancient Greek.'

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lv-5 (5%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **25% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

 **Bullshiting-Lv-2, a combanation of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

Huh, neat. Quickly Percy and Nancy reached the gate and just walked in, seeing as the gaurd was still not there. Damn security in this place sucks, must be why a Fury managed to get in here disguised as a teacher.

Eventually they reached the main building and Percy turned to Nancy, he held up a closed fist, "friends?"

Nancy looked at it confused and then smiled, he fist bumped him, "friends."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Make friends with Nancy Bobofit! By the time you leave school for summer make sure Nancy thinks of you fondly!**

 **Rewards,**

 **What you need a reward for being a good person? Okay fine,**

 **3000 Exp**

Percy quickly dismissed the box and the two went their separate ways, Nancy to study and Percy to do something which was extremely stupid.

As Percy spent the day with Nancy it became less and less about finishing a quest and more and more about making a real friend. And by the end of it Percy actually forgot he was doing a quest. And right now the only thing on his mind was how badly Nancy was treated by her family.

His mom loved him, his dad...well Percy didn't really know but let's say he like Percy as well,I mean who wouldn't? Anyway Percy's family loved him, expect Gabe, he's a dick. And so it seemed like such a foreign concept for Percy to find somebody who was mistreated by their family.

This pissed Percy off big time. But unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it. So he decided to reveal himself of his stress, it was time to grind.

Percy reached the gate again and gaurd was now back, with no coffee in sight. But it was alright, Percy had another way to get out. He quickly went along the walls of Yancy's academy and once he was further away from the wall he jumped up and caught the edge of the wall. He climbed over the top and then dropped on the other side.

Percy then quickly ran back into town and arrived near the port where he was with Nancy a few minutes ago. He looked around and saw no one was looking at him so Percy ran to the port and jumped into the sea.

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy waved the box away and then slowly began to breath, it was still a strange feeling for him. Percy then kicked off and began swimming to train his swimming skill. After an hour or so of swimming Percy stopped and two several boxes appear in front of him.

Ping!

 **Due to constant swiming your swimming has improved by five levels!**

 **Swimming, Lv-15 (50%)**

 **Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-7 miles an hour.**

Ping!

 **Due to constant exercise your Vit has risen by 2!**

 **Vit-6 (+3)=9**

Percy's eyes widened at the how fast he could swim, he couldn't run that fast! He was the fastest human swimmer ever! ...Well, he technically wasn't human though. Percy closed the boxes and then swam to surface. The sun was down but he could still tell that it wasn't to late in the night.

Percy then swam back down and began training his water control. First up was his use of his Water shield, it was the skill he used the least but it was usefull. Percy gathered the water and then hardened it around himself. He then pushed the water inside the shield out creating an air pocket for himself.

Percy then took out riptide and began swinging the blade expanding the water shield he was in so as to not strike the shield with his blade. What? No one said he couldn't multi task. Percy's body moved on auto control, but his mind was elsewhere.

Idea's filled his head about how he could improve all his lacking skills, mainly Str, Dex and Wis. The first one was easy just a couple of strength training exercises no biggy. the second one however, Dex was a problem.

Dex stood for dexterity, and since Percy is smart now he knew that meant agility and precious. The only way Percy could think of improving Dex would be to throw knives at a target and taken gymnastics class. Maybe the second option he could take as a hobby, and the first would be difficult and he would need some materials for it to be done.

Ping!

 **Due to constant use Water control has been leveled up!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-8 (10%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-13 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 92 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 120 MP**

 **Special control-Blood control-cost 49 MP per minute.**

Percy saw that the level up reduced the cost of his water shield drastically by 20 MP. This was good. He then looked at his MP bar and saw it was almost empty. So Percy dropped his shield and waited for his Mana to regenerate.

While that was happening Percy continued to swing his sword and tried to gain the same fluid motion he got when fighting on land. It was next to impossible due to the water resistance but Percy was not going to give up, Water was his trump card, and if he can't fight the monsters when they are underwater what kind of son of poseidon would he be?

After ten minutes his mana bar was full again and Percy began his sword skills again. This cycle to training proved useful for Percy almost immediately he heard another ping,

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **Water Controlling Lv-9 (40%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-12 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 90 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 110 MP**

 **Special control-Blood control-cost 48 MP per minute.**

Ping! Ping!

 **Due to training underwater with heavy resistance your Sword Mastery has leveled up twice!**

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-8 (41%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **40% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

 **Due to your insane training regimen you have gained, +1 Vit,**

 **Vit-7 (+3)=10**

Percy smiled at this and decided that this was enough training for now. He then quickly swam up to the surface and pulled himself on to the port. Percy then ran towards Yancy academy, more training for Vit that way, and jumped over the wall, the same way he got out.

Percy snuck into his room and when he entered it he found Grover not there, strange he is usually asleep by now.

Percy walked in and quickly took a bath and put on a fresh set of clothes. It was then when he noticed a note on the table with his name on it in Grover's handwriting. It read;

 _Hey Percy,_

 _Me and Chiron have been summoned by the Council of Cloven Elders. I don't know why, something about a chicken. Anyway I won't be there for two days, so take care of yourself and make sure you don't get into too much trouble._

 _Grover Underwood,_

 _Protector in training._

Percy smiled at this, finally some me time. Maybe he could get the room to stop smelling like goat to. There was a reason Percy was always so eager to find a reason not to spend time in his room, and the smell was it.

Percy popped on his bed and stretched himself. His Gamer's body helped him with his fatigue but Percy could still feel how exhausted his muscles felt. Percy then remembered something, he had loot which he still had to go through. Pulling up his inventory PErcy quickly pulled out the two skill books he got from the museum.

 **Scroll of sword techniques**

 **Skill book: Marble skin**

Percy first picked up the scroll and opened it;

Ping!

 **You have obtained the Scroll of sword techniques, would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy picked yes immediately and the scroll bursted into yellow flames as Percy consumed it's knowledge. But just then two boxes showed up.

Ping!

 **Due to use of a skill book skill has leveled up!**

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-9 (0%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **45% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

 **Please pick one of these sword techniques to learn;**

 **Single sword technique: Weighted strike**

 **A techniques which uses brute force when swinging a sword causing a burst of air to be released when swung.**

 **Attack- (30+Str)% more damage**

 **Cost- Cool down period of 10 seconds**

 **Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

 **An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy.**

Attack- (Number of strikes x Vit)% more damage + Dex  
Cost- Cool down period, +5 seconds for every strike

 **Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

 **A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

 **Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

 **Cost- Cost of Water control**

Percy looked at the options available to him and wondered which he should chose. The first one was useless for him. Sure it was cool and all, something Zed would no doubt get plenty of use out of, but not him.

The third one was obviously one tailor made for Percy, it begged to be used by him, but he was torn, between that one and Stardust Wave.

The thing is, the attack Water's Kill didn't seem all that hard to make. Heck the attack was so simple in concept he could probably make it up like a new skill. But then again why take the risk? There was no guarantee he could replicate the attack, nothing to say Water's kill was a unique move that could be copied.

But Stardust stream is a unique move, and it's limited only by Percy's stat points. Maybe he should risk it. He did plan on improving his stats in Dex later in the future, maybe he should make an investment now and he will reap the reward later.

Percy shook his head, oh this is getting irritating! Percy got up and looked into his table and found a penny. 'Head's I take Stardust Wave, tails I take Water's Kill.' And with that Percy let it up to the coin to decide his fate.

He flicked it up and the coin spun. It landed on his palm the head's side up. 'Well that settle that,' Percy said as he clicked Stardust wave from the three given options.

 **Are you sure you want, Sword combo: Stardust Wave?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and the other two options disappeared and the knowledge of Stardust Wave flew into Percy's head.

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You learned Stardust Wave!**

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-9 (0%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **45% more damage when using swords.**

 **Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

 **An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

 **Attack- (Number of strikes x Vit)% more damage + Dex**

 **Cost- Cool down period, +5 seconds for every  
strike**

Percy closed the box and then turned to another book he got. This one was in the form of a white skull box. Percy picked it up and like expected;

Ping!

 **You have obtained the Skill book: Marble Skin, would you like to learn it?**

YES/NO?

 **Percy immediately pressed yes and the book dissolved and percy got a nex box;**

Ping!

 **You have learnt the Skill, Marble Skin!**

 **Marble Skin, Lv-MAX**

 **A skill that uses Mana that hardens your skin into marble. The more mana you use the denser it becomes.**

 **Defence- (Amount of mana used) x Vit = Durability**

 **Cost- depends on the user.**

Percy looked at this skill in wonder, it seems this one can't be leveled up and relied full on how much mana he had, meaning he needed more, much more if he wanted to use it properly.

Percy then closed and leaned back onto his table, he had a lot of things to do. He needed to improve his stats, which he could do over the summer. Get some more money so that his mom can leave Gabe. And most of all he needed to find the lightning thief, so that his mom won't die. Damn the stupid quest why did he even except?

Percy shook his head and then sighed, somedays it was tough being this awesome, but today was...nice. It was a nice break from his dungeons and Greek fighting. It was a day he spent making a friend and grinding, it was different and a day Percy would remember.

Just as Percy got off the table and walked away he saw a rubix cube on the desk, 'is that Grover's?' Percy wondered as he picked it up. He then started to mess with it, trying to make the colours match. Just as he nearly got one side done he heard it;

Ping!

 **Due to constant use of your brain to figure out puzzles you have gained 1 Wis!**

Percy looked at this and then back at the cube and then back at the screen. He then smiled like a cat and dismissed the screen. He then spent the rest of the night trying to solve the cube, his attention so focused he didn't even notice all the blue notification boxes popping up all around him.

* * *

 **Elsewhere,**

The Fates looked at the scene of Percy solving the Rubik cube and smiled.

"It is good we gave the cube as a gift," one of the Fates said with a smile.

"Even if it looks like cheating," another said grumbling.

"In war, all is fair," the third replied in a neutral voice.

"We are not in war," the grumpy one said crossing her arms.

"Yet," the first one replied still smiling.

"Then it is time to meet him," said the neutral one, "after all Perseus Jackson has a role to play in all of this."

* * *

 **The next day,**

Percy woke up, his head still a little cloudy but it immediately picked up due to Gamer's mind.

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy closed the box and then noticed several others all around him all saying the say thing,

 **Due to constant use of your brain to figure out puzzles you have gained 1 Wis!**

In total Percy had gotten an extra 5 Wis points last night. 5! He pulled up his stats and there it was;

 **WIS-13**

Percy smiled at this and his smile further grew when he saw the now finished rubik's cube sitting on his desk. Percy then quickly got up and went to get ready for the day, after all he still one final exam to do today.

 **The day of departure,**

Percy sat on his suitcase near the main office and was waiting for Grover, the boy begged Percy to not leave without him, but he and Chiron still haven't returned from wherever they were so Percy decided to just wait until the last possible second and then leave.

After his last exam Percy spent the day grinding again in the ocean. As a result his swimming leveled up as well as his Water Control. He even tried out his sword move, Stardust Wave and let's just say it's AWESOME! And after all that hard work you better believe his Vit went up by a point as well.

Just then Percy noticed Nancy come down and wave at him. Percy smiled and waved back to the girl and saw that she was with an older man, most likely her dad if the similar hair colour was anything to go by.

Percy frowned at that, this guy was an irresponsible dad for making Nancy feel the way she does. To make her think she could only gain his attention by being a thief. The old Percy would have brushed it off as not his problem, but the new Percy?

The new Percy that was Nancy's fried? He was pissed and he was going to do something about this.

Percy put on a smile and got up from his seat. He walked over to Nancy and her dad who were just a few feet away. "Hey Nancy," Percy said smiling at her.

"Hey Percy," Nancy smiled back, a real smile, it seems she was happy her dad himself was here to pick her up while the man was indifferent to them both choosing instead to talk in his cellphone to a board member.

Percy frowned at that but immediately turned to Nancy, "hey Nancy I think Mr. Brunner was searching for you."

Nancy blinked, "he is?"

"Yup," Percy said, thank god for his lying skills. "I think he is in his office."

Nancy nodded, "thanks I'll go see what's up," she then turned to her dad, "daddy a teacher is calling me I'll just-" her father held his finger up to his lips and then quickly shooed her away. Nancy sighed at this but quickly left leaving Percy alone with the businessman.

The moment Nancy was out of sight Percy turned to the man, who was still on his cell. Percy's smile fell and he snatched the man's cellphone. Nancy's father looked at him in surprise, "hey!"

Percy held on finger up and put his ear to the phone, "I'm sorry but the person you are talking to is busy, call later." Percy then cut the call in crushed the phone under his shoe.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nancy's dad shouted looking sick, "that was a very important call! And that phone is 600$! What type of-" Percy cut him off and grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down to eye level.

"Listen and listen well," Percy said with an icy voice, "your daughter is a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve a no good father like you. She thinks the only way to even talk to you is to cause trouble. She cries for your approval and yet you ignore her. She cares about you," Percy said, "but you don't deserve it. So listen well. From no one you will pay attention to your daughter, you will show her how much you love her because she still give a damn about what you think now, if the day she doesn't give a crap about you is the day you lose her forever. Sp you will pay attention to her and give her the love she deserves…."

Percy's eyes then slowly shifted into a darker tone they looked like the sea before a storm, " **because if you don't I will rip your head off.** "

Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **Due to use of the skill Bloodlust and making Mr. Bobofit nearly piss himself the skill has leveled up thrice!**

 **You scare the shit out of your enemies**

 **25% chance of working**

 **20% scary**

Percy then let go of the man and walked away. He grabbed his bag and left in order to catch his bus leaving a scared father behind. After that day Nancy Bobofit noticed her dad act strangely around her. He cared more for her, paid more attention to her and got his mother to do the same. And he also started to have this look of fear every time she mentioned Percy in front of him for some reason.

Percy walked up to the bus terminal and waited for his ride. It was a long wait but Percy didn't mind, he was to excited to finally go back home! While there PErcy used Observe on everything in order to level it up. But just then Percy's Observe picked up something.

On one of the park benches in a secluded corner of the terminal were three women weaving a pair of big blue socks. Thier Observe boxes were such.

 **The Three Fates,**

 **#$ $# %^%#$%^% &*&^*%^^^#% $%# !**

Percy look bewildered at that. If they were a high level or something then the only thing that his Observe would show was a question mark. But this made it seem like Observe didn't even work on them. Percy looked up at the woman and they looked at him.

Percy then knew what to do. He picked up his bag and approached the three women. He stood in front of them and grinned, "so what can I do for you ladies?"

* * *

 **So yeah I decided to take a slow pace for this chapter just because...well this isn't a story which is a game, this is a story about game in real life. So like a combination of both. And this is probably what Percy do anyway so I thought, heck why not?**

 **Also to answer a few questions;**

 **Alecto's soul \- You see Percy's power's were given by the Fates and that basically trumps every other divines powers, unless their really powerful. So Percy's gameming powers are powerfull and the rules of the games are absolute. Hence why Alecto's soul, though powerful in it's own right, is trapped.**

 **Hade's control over Alecto \- this is reason is similar with the one above added to the fact that Hades is just Alecot's employer not master. So while his control over her is there, it's more like a boss to employer kind of deal.**

 **The difference between son of Poesidon and the dungeon +1000 HP/MP bonus \- The difference is mail this. For the SoP bonus Percy needs to be covered in water giving him the +20 stats and all that. For the +1000 dungeon bonus, it's maily an evnermtnal perk, meaning Percy has to be in a place with a lot of water in it. So let's say while in a swiming pool Percy has the +1000 bonus and the SoP, but if he steps out he will only hav the SoP bonus due to him being wet but not in a body of water. This is confusing I know.**

 **Anyway I hopeI have answered all your questions properly. Please keep the Reviews and your praise coming, in fact my new diet for the year is to eat REVIEWS and REVIEWS only. And please do feel free to ask any further questions you have.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"A bold one isn't he," one of the Fates stated as she spun a thread.

"Well we expected nothing else did we?" another said measuring it.

"After all that is exactly why we chose him," the last replied cutting the string.

Percy looked at this process with calculating eyes. He then pointed to the first one, "Clotho" the second, "Lachesis," and the last, "Atropos."

The three nodded as Lachesis spoke up, "very good Perseus Jackson very good indeed."

"Oh please call me Percy," Percy said rubbing his head.

"Well then Percy I must ask," Clotho asked, "do you like the abilities we gave you?"

"Y-you?" Percy asked with a jaw wide open, "you gave me these powers?! Why?!"

"A long story, which you don't need to know," Atropos replied in a neutral voice, "yet."

Percy looked at all three but their faces didn't give anything away. Percy sighed, "so what can I do for you?"

"What makes you think we want you to do anything for us?" Atropos asked with a cough, "and what makes you think you can even help us?"

Percy shrugged, "why else would you be here?"

Clotho laughed, "very good Percy," she then snapped her finger and Percy saw a box appear in front of him. Percy quickly grabbed it before it fell down and the title read, 'Greek Legends' with a bookmark sticking out.

Percy opened the book and on the bookmarked page was the battle between the Gods and the Titans."We are you showing me this?" Percy asked as he skimmed over the pages.

"The Titan Kronos rises again," Lachesis said, "and the Titan war will begin anew."

"Again why tell me? Shouldn't the Gods be the ones you tell?"

Clotho shook her head, "they don't care. Because this was isn't for the soul of Olympus, it's for the soul of all the demigods. Kronos wishes to use the demigods that feel betrayed by their parents to win back his throne."

Percy's eyes widened, "wow. I didn't realise that there were other demigods out there. I thought I was the only one."

Atropos shook her head, "No Percy there are several others out there and they all live in Camp Half-Blood."

"So what can I do to stop him?"

"You will know when it is time," Clotho spoke up.

"But for now this is goodbye Percy Jackson,"the three Fates spoke up at once as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy stood there with the book and quickly stored it away in his inventory. After waiting for a moment or two he boarded the bus for Manhattan and along the way thought about what the Fates had said.

There were demigods out there. Sure it might seem a little self absorbed to think he was the only demigod out there, but heck he had no idea there were others! Like seriously he had two greek creatures protecting him, and one of them was a freaking legend! And add to that fact that Alecto was also after him and a picture form that he is someone of importance, Percy first thought he was important because he was a demigod, but now he knows it is for something else.

The bus arrived an hour later in Manhattan where Percy got off and made his way to his home, his crappy, small home. His neighborhood was in the crappy part of town. As Percy earned his apartment he saw Gabe's yellow Camaro outside. Say what you will about the man, he does have a sweet ride.

Percy quickly got himself ready, you see entering his house was a ritual. YOu first had to prepare yourself mentally for the smell. Then you had to hide all your money, and with Percy's inventory system that was a piece of cake. and lastly you had to pray Gabe Ugliano was playing poker with his friends, because only then will that asshole will not bother you.

Percy sighed and quickly walked up to the second floor apartment and knocked on the door. Immediately the one who opened the door was Gabe, he blocked Percy's way into the flat and held out a hand, "hand all over all your money punk," the smelly man blurted out. Gods he smelt like moldy garlic pizza wrapped up in a used pair of gym shorts. Is this what the underworld smelt like?

"I don't have any money," Percy said as he emptied out his pockets for the man.

Gabe immediately started to search Percy's pockets and then proceeded to take apart his bag. After thoroughly searching and finding nothing Gabe gave up and walked back in. 'thank you dad.'

Percy then walked in and from the kitchen walked in the most beautiful woman in the world. Sally Jackson had black hair, like Percy, and blue eyes. Her smiled seemed to brighten Percy's day and right now it warmed his heart.

"Hello sweetie," Sally said as she hugged him, she smelt amazing like sunshine and daisies. Percy smiled as he finally felt like he was at home. Not because he was in this smelly apartment, but because he was with his mother.

Percy broke the hug and smiled, "how've you been mom?"

"Oh I've been better," she said with her signature smile. Did all Jackson's have a grin or smile they were famous for? Hmm maybe Percy should look into trademarking his grin.

"Beer!" came out Gabe's voice from the livingroom.

"Coming!" Sally cried out as a look of hate came across her face. She sighed and then turned to Percy, "we'll start to Montauk in just a moment dear I promise." She then left him alone to go and fetch Gave some beer.

Percy scowled at that, that man was the laziest sack of shit in the world. He drank dear ate food and gambled. He was not worthy of living, least of all his mother. Percy then went into the living room and scowled at Gabe. The man was playing poker again with his poker friends, at least he won't bother Percy for some time. All these guys do is talk about how bad the government has gotten and how their jobs are getting taken away from them.

Percy sighed and then went to his 'room' which basically was a floor mattress along with a cupboard. Percy never really kept anything over here because he knew his mom needed space for her writing work. So he kept this place empty to give her as much space as she needed.

After an hour Percy left his room and saw Gabe talking to his mom. "Wait you were serious about Montauk?" Gabe asked her as she stood next to him. All his poker buddies were looking at her with lustful eyes, Percy so wanted to scoop them out with a spoon.

"Yes and remember you promised Gabe," Sally said crossing her arms.

"But I need you here Sally! I need you to cook some things up for the boys and me and-"

Sally cut him off, "look Gabe I have been working my ass off for the past month for you. I deserve some alone time with my son. So I will be taking you Camaro and Percy and I will be going to Montauk this weekend. I will do whatever you need me to do after I come back okay?"

Gabe finally relented and nodded. Percy wondered why his mom even married that man, he then casually used Observe on her to find out.

 **Sally Jackson Legendary Mom of Awesomeness!**

 **Lv-3**

 **HP:150/150**

 **MP:75/75**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-3**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-7**

 **Wis-9**

 **Luc-14**

 **Sally Jackson is the mother of Percy Jackson and raised him to be the best that he can be. Teaching him morality and being kind Sally is probably reason Percy does anything good in his life. Sally loved Poseidon with all her heart and understood why he left her, though she does not forgive him for abandoning Percy. She also sacrificed her own happiness and dream to be a writer to ensure Percy's safety by marrying Gabe because the man's scent was so bad that it would hide Percy from any monster's coming to get him.**

 **She loves Percy with all her heart and is willing to do anything to protect him.**

Percy looked at her summary and stood there fixed on that spot. She...she gave up her life for him. She gave up everything for him. She gave up her life to Gabe just so that he could be safe. She gave up her freedom and her dreams.

Percy looked at the woman as she was packing for their weekend trip, she was the best human being that had ever lived. Percy's eyes slowly started to water but he beat his emotions down with a stick.

He needed to remain strong, if he became strong enough that no monster will be a threat to him maybe his mom will get her freedom again. Percy then decided then and there to be become strong enough that no monster would ever be a threat for him anymore.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Becoming the best! Become strong enough that no monster can harm you so that Sally will finally be able to divorce Gabe! Requirements- the head of Medusa, the tail of the Chimera, the teeth of the Nemean lion and the horn of the Minotaur.**

 **Reward,**

 **1,000,000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Gabe will be around forever**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy looked at it once and immediately pressed yes. He then smiled and looked at his mom who finally finished packing, "ready Percy?"

Percy nodded and he picked up the same bag he brought from Yancy academy now filled with fresh clothes, "ready mom."

As he and his mom left the apartment Percy turned around and looked at Gabe one last time. His curiosity go the better of him and so he Observed Gabe,

 **Gabe Ugliano Useless Shit Stain**

 **Lv-2**

 **HP:100/100**

 **MP:50/50**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str-10**

 **Vit-4**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-5**

 **Gabe Ugliano is a useless cruel and petty little man. He is employed at an electronics Mega Mart but never shows up for work. Gabe is also a gambler and is good at it due to his amazing luck with the cards. His luck also worked for him when he managed to marry Sally Jackson, though he treated her poorly and he even hits her some times.**

 **Gabe hates Percy with a passion.**

Percy's stopped moving as he finished reading Gabe's info. H-he beat up his mom? He hurt his mother?

Sally turned around and saw that Percy had stopped moving, "what wrong Percy?"

Percy looked at his mom and then quickly grinned, "nothing mom." But as Sally and Percy walked to the car Percy's rage grew larger and larger, but this wasn't the kind that made a man cry out to the heavens kind of rage. No, this was a cold and deadly rage that would make friends kill one another.

Percy put his suitcase in the trunk and slammed it down. Gabe had hurt his mother, he deserved to die. Then and there Percy decided he was going to kill Gabe, screw the consequences. He will cut of his head along with his friends and stuff their bodies in his inventory, no wait he didn't need to do that. His gaming ability automatically dissolves the bodies of the people he killed he wouldn't have to hide them after all.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Kill Gabe.**

 **Reward,**

 **Sally doesn't have to suffer anymore.**

 **Failure,**

 **You can't afford to fail so don't even think about it.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy immediately pressed yes but then another box popped up,

 **Warning if you select to complete this quest the quest, Becoming the Best! will become impossible to complete since Sally will longer need to leave Gabe if he is dead.**

 **Do you want to continue?**

 **YES/NO?**

Again Percy pressed yes. Who gives a crap if he didn't complete some quest? all that mattered was his mom. Percy turned to his mom who was already in the car and smiled, "hey mom I forgot something upstairs. I'll be right back."

Sally nodded, "okay Percy I'll be here."

Percy then turned around and walked back in, his smile falling off the moment he was out of Sally's sight. He took out Riptide and uncapped it. Wait, no. Riptide was made of Celestial bronze, it can't kill mortals. Sighing Percy put the blade away and opened his inventory. He took out a greek style sword he got as loot from his first dungeon run and walked into his flat.

There Gabe saw him come in, "what do you want brat?"

Percy didn't stay anything but simply walked closer and then one of the men in Gabe's little group saw what Percy had in his hand, "G-Gabe he has a sword!"

The slimy man looked at Percy and his eyes widened at the sight of his blade. But Percy didn't give anyone of them the chance to move or say anything else. He jumped onto the table and with one swing killed all the people in Gabe's group.

Like Percy thought his gaming ability activated and all of them disappeared into dust leaving behind a few dollars. Percy then stood on top of the table and slowly turned towards Gabe.

"Don't come near me you demon!" Gabe screamed as he fell down trying to get away. Percy jumped and landed on Gabe just as the man got up pushing him onto the floor. Percy then lowered the blade onto Gabe's neck and pressed allowing a small amount of blood to come pouring out.

"Why did you hurt my mother?" Percy asked in a cold voice.

"S-she threatened to leave me! I loved her I didn't want-" Gabe wa then cut of by a punch to head by Percy.

"Don't you dare say you love her," Percy said as he then pressed his blade deeper into the man's neck, "you don't even deserve to look at her."

Gabe then had tears in his eyes, "please, h-have mercy."

" **Sorry, all out of mercy,** " Percy activated his Blood Lust as he drew back and swung his blade down and cut of Gabe's head in one clean swipe. The rest of Gabe's body disappeared leaving only his head behind as a loot. Percy took his head and shoved it into his inventory, he'll burn the thing later.

He then gathered the 40$ left behind by the other people there and quickly walked out of the apartment. he left no clues behind, there was no blood nor anybody left behind. Nothing to say a crime has been committed and nothing to link him to said no-crime.

Ping!

 **Kill Gabe.**

 **Reward,**

 **Sally doesn't have to suffer anymore.**

Percy sat on the front seat of the Camaro and shut the door. "Did you get what you went for?" Sally asked him as she started the car.

Percy grinned, "yup."

Percy wondered, 'did he do the right thing?' Yup he did. And then he wondered, 'was there another way?' No, there wasn't. Then why did he still feel so bad about what he just did? He figured in the end Sally Jackson was just too good in teaching him morality because it made him sad even if he killed a complete monster like Gabe.

The whole trip to Montauk Percy remained quite which worried Sally but she figured it must be something to do with school, maybe he got kicked out again. but it didn't matter. Montauk always seemed to cheer him up.

The moment they reached the vacation spot Percy and his mom walked into the light house on the hill. The fresh sea air that battered the cliff excited Percy as he took a deep breath and let his anger for Gabe flow out of him. He was dead now, there is no reason to think any more about him.

His mom will probably have questions for him, and if he answers he truthfully she might hate him, but he didn't care, she was safe now, that's all that counts.

"Percy!" Sally called out, "come inside!"

"Okay mom!" Percy replied as he carried his bag in. The two began dinner with Percy helping a little. At dinner that night it started to rain outside, badly. Percy however didn't care about that all that was in his mind was how he was going to tell mom he killed Gabe, or whether he should even tell her in the first place.

"Percy," Sally called out breaking Percy's train of thought, "why are you so down?"

Percy smiled, "it's nothing mom I promise."

Sally sighed, "I would believe you but you have your 'cake face' on."

"Cake face?"

"Yup, it's what I call that smile you do every time you are lying. I found out you do that everytime you lie I caught you stealing piece of your birthday cake during your 6th birthday."

Percy burst out laughing, "that does sound like me."

"Yes it does," Sally smiled as she laughed, "so tell me Percy, what's really going on?"

Percy sighed, "mom.. it's-"

SLAM!

Percy turned around quickly and already had his hand in his pocket around Riptide. He ran to the door ignoring Sally's cried for him to stop. He quickly reached the door and there standing soaked was Grover.

"Grover?" Percy asked as he willed the water off of his best friend, "what are you doing here?"

"Percy we need to get out of here now!" Grover said in a panic not noticing he was suddenly dry, "they are after you!"

"What?" Percy replied before Sally came into the room and saw Grover.

"Grover what happened?" Sally asked in shock, "did they find him?"

Grover nodded and turned to Percy, "Hades found out you took out Alecto and he is pissed. The Council of Cloven Elders were tasked in distracting me and Chiron so that we couldn't warn you by Hades. I managed to get of there in time and ran all the way."

Percy quickly nodded and then noticed Grovers legs, they were hairy, "so that's your goat legs huh? I shouldn't be surprised but I still am."

Sally looked at Percy and Grover talk, "wait Percy why aren't you freaking out?"

Percy shrugged, "I found out Grover was a Satyr long ago mom, not that big a deal."

"What?!" Sally said as she gave Grover the stink eye, "you promised me he wouldn't find out!"

Grover looked nervous but Percy came to his rescue, "it's not Grover fault mom. I kind of sneaked out and found all this stuff out," Percy then became serious, "but more on that later. Grover," he turned to his friend, "just what is coming for us?"

In a shaky voice replied, "the Minotaur."

Percy's eyes widened at the name of the legendary monster. He knew already about how most monster reform in Tartarus and all that, but knowing the half man half bull monster of legend himself was coming after him was a little hard to take in.

Sally quickly gathered her mind first, "alright we need to get out of here first, Grover it's time to take Percy to the camp."

Percy's knew what she meant, "camp Half-Blood," Sally nodded, "will we be safe there?"

Sally nodded and quickly all three got into Gabe's camaro and they started to drive. Along the way Percy drew out Riptide and kept it out, just in case of a nasty surprise. Sally eventually spoke up, "Percy….do you know...about you father?"

"Do I know that he is Poseidon god of the seas? Yeah I know," Percy said in a chuckle, "after I found out I was surrounded by greek myths come alive, and add to that the fact I can breath underwater and it's not that far a stretch."

Sally smiled, "we meet over there you know, at Montauk. He was, amazing. And the time we spent together was the best in my life. He was amazing, and in the process he gave me something I always wanted," Percy looked confused and Sally smiled, "he gave me you."

Percy's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, god damn it! Work Gamer's mind work! But it didn't maybe the Fates were pulling his leg or something. "Why did he leave?"

"He was a god Percy," Sally said, "loving him is like loving the ocean. You can't expect the ocean to love you back."

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Grover suddenly lurched forward, "look out!"

Flying in front of them was a giant tree the size of the car, Sally moved the car as to not get hit but the camaro spun out of control and eventually rolled towards the side of the road.

Percy's head was spinning but quickly Gamer's mind activated and Percy found himself upside down stuck to his seat. Seat belts, always wear them.

Percy then took his off and quickly readied himself for the fall down. He then rolled out of the car crash and crawled out of the open window. Percy then helped his mom climb out, she was still concious and then the both together got Grover out who was knocked out.

"Where is the camp?" Percy asked as the mother and son duo dragged Grover away from the car wreck.

"Just over that hill!" Sally said pointing at a hill just a short distance away. Percy and her dragged Grover away to camp all the while kept looking back to make sure the Minotaur wasn't following them.

Just then a loud roar rang through the forest startling Percy and Sally. "Shit," Percy said as they doubled their efforts to reach camp. When they reached the hill Percy felt a barrier around the camp, he and Grover slipped passed it easily but Sally it seemed couldn't enter. Percy turned back, "mom!"

"Go Percy I'll distract him!" Sally said running towards the forest.

'Yeah right!' Percy said as he took out his gauntlet of Kefka and his bronze shield. He also took out his plate armour and guided it through the equip option in his inventory which automatically put the suit on his body meaning he didn't have to take out each individual piece on. He then put on his helmet of Troy and summoned Zed and Alecto with his gauntlet, he handed Zed his sword and spoke"we are going to fight the Minotaur any suggestion?"

"Not fighting the Minotaur," Alecto said.

"Other than that."

"Aim for the human bit and never hit the horns," Zed replied and Percy nodded.

Another roar broke out prompting Percy to move, "Zed you're with me, Alecto take to the skies and find my mom and the Minotaur, if the monster attacks her do everything in your power to save her from any form of harm."

And with that Alecto took to the skies and Percy and Zed hurried to the place where they think they heard the Minotaur.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat the Minotaur!**

 **Reward,**

 **Horns of the Minotaur**

 **2000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and charged ahead trying to sense out where the thing was. Just then he and Zed heard another roar in the forest, this one very close. Percy stopped in his tracks, Zed following his master's actions.

Percy then uncapped Riptide and waited for the monster to jump out at him. The armour he was wearing was heavy and restricted his movement, but it would save his life. Just then Sally came running out of the forest, "mom!"

Sally saw Percy standing there and ran. but just then crashing out of the tree lines was a huge figure standing at around 7 feet in height. It's head was of a bull and it's arms were big as trees and ripped with muscles. He had fur from above his belly button and a pair of white underwear on. It charged ahead and nearly ran over Sally but in the last minute Alecto swopped in and saved the human.

Percy sighed in relief and quickly charged Zed swung his blade at the monster only to have the bull punch the blade away, seriously? You can do that?

Percy took out several bottle of water from his inventory and then threw it at the Minotaur. The monster held up a hand protecting his face as the bottle landed harmlessly on the ground. Zed then jumped back knowing full well what was coming, Percy lifted on hand up and spoke, "Water Spike."

The water in each bottle exploded outwards and came up in the form of a spike. Eight spikes of water was rammed through the Minotaur as the creature roared in pain.

Percy then Observed his enemy;

 **The Legendary Minotaur,**

 **Lv-51**

 **HP:1680/3000**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Str-69**

 **Vit-43**

 **Dex-19**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-6**

 **Luc-1**

 **Born of the human Pasiphae and a bull, this monster hades Poseidon and his children in particular due to the fact that Poseidon cursed his mother into giving birth to him after making her fall in love with a bull. The Minotaur is all muscle and no brain but is considered one of the most feared monsters in Greek legend due to his size.**

 **This guy really doesn't like Percy.**

Percy read through this all quickly and turned to Zed, "Zed charge him!"

The red clad servant nodded and charged the Minotaur with his blade. The monster saw Zed coming and quickly moved breaking the water spikes. Before Zed's swing could even reach the Minotaur the monster grabbed Zed's blade and then punched Zed so hard the servant exploded into smoke and then went back into Percy's gauntlet.

The minotaur grabbed the huge red sword of Kfka and turned to Percy. He lifted the sword up with one hand and then brought it down sending a wave of wind from the swing crashing into Percy.

Percy lost his balance and fell back but quickly jumped backwards and got ready. The minotaur seeing this roared again and charged Percy. Percy held his ground and in the last minute jumped away to the side causing the Minotaur to turn to try and strike him only for the monster to trip and fall to the ground.

Percy saw this as an opportunity and as the Minotaur was pulling itself up Percy launched his newest move,

"Stardust Wave!" Percy roared out and charged ahead. He swung Riptide into the Blade of Kefka as the Minotaur held it place as a defence. Percy then opened his inventory and took his left hand off of Riptide. He pulled out one of the swords he looted from a skeleton and swung a backhanded slash toward the Minotaur.

The beast moved the giant blade a little blocking the second strike, but Percy did not stop there. Letting go of the spare blade he reached into his inventory again and pulled out another blade slashing downwards at such an angle that the Minotaur had to lift the red blade he stole in order to protect himself and in doing so gave Percy the chance he needed.

The moment the second spare blade struck the sword of Kefka Percy used all his strength and brought his right hand, still holding Riptide up pushing the stolen blade away from the Minotaur leaving the Monster exposed. Percy held Riptide in a two handed grip and began the special move.

Percy swung the blade tearing into the monsters abs and then swung diagonally ripping into its shoulder. He then slashed again and again tearing the Monster's muscles.

The Minotaurs experience kicked in and quickly brought his stole blade down in order to protect himself, but there was a reason the move was called Stardust Wave. Percy struck the blade away and kept attacking.

Every time the Minotaur brought his sword up to defend itself Percy knocked it back so hard that it chipped away at the blade of Kefka. The chipped away metal flew into the air wave after wave like stardust from a comet.

Percy's eyes were near black in fury. He attacked with his soul and heart. All the anger he stored up inside of himself was now out and he used it to fuel his strikes.

" **ROAAAR!** " With a finally roar filled with Bloodlust Percy gave a final strike ending the 32 strike combo on the Minotaur.

The calculation when on in his head as fast as lightning. The Stardust Wave was [(Number of strikes x Vit)+ Dex]% more damage. Riptide had an attack of **100** which increased to **250** when it is used against monster by a child of the sea.

 **(32 strikes x 11 Vit) + 7 Dex = 359%**

 **359% of 250 = 897.5 Attack**

Including the +45% more damage bonus from his sword mastery skill,

 **897.5 + 403.5 = 1301.3 Attack.**

The last attack Percy landed had enough force to send the Minotaur crashing into a tree. Percy held Riptide as he put his whole weight on the blade. He could have done more, but his body was exhausted beyond anything. Around him were chips of the sword of Kefka scattered around the battlefield.

Percy panted and saw Alecto carry Sally towards Percy. Percy's eyes widened in shock and he yelled out, "no!"

But it was too late. The Minotaur was not yet defeated, it's HP stood at **378.7** , it wasn't yet dead. The monster roared and swung the huge blade it stole causing the Fury to move away to try and get away however the wind pressure the sword gave out struk Alecot in one of the wings causing her to drop Sally.

Percy charged to try and catch his mother mid fall but the Minotaur caught him by his leg and threw him away. Percy landed on the ground and watched as the Minotaur grabbed Sally and suddenly the woman disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy's eyes turned to those of a madman as anger grew inside of him and he let it out. He charged the Minotaur, Riptide thrown to the side, and climbed the beast's body. He grabbed the side of it's neck and pressed his thumbs into the monster's eye blinding it.

"I'll kill you!" Percy roared holding the monster horns as it tried to get him off it's back. Finally Percy let go and back flipped away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide which appeared there due to its charm and pulled the sword out.

He charged the half-man, half-bull and thrusted the pen towards its neck. Halfway there Percy flicked the cap open causing Riptide to enlarge right thought the Minotaur's head.

Ping!

 **Critical strike! Attack- 250 x 300%= 750!**

The beat roared and then bursted into golden dust covering Percy head to toe with the suff.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat the Minotaur!**

 **Reward,**

 **Horns of the Minotaur**

 **2000 Exp**

Ping!

 **Due to your acrobatics you have gained, +1 Dex!**

 **DEX-5(+3)=8**

Percy looked down and saw two horns there. He picked them up and Observed them,

 **Horns of the Minotaur, Crafting Item,**

 **The horns of the Minotaur is the symbol of you defeating the monster in combat. These can be used to craft weapons like daggers.**

Percy closed the screen and then turned to Alecto who walked up to him holding a broken wing, "I am sorry I failed you master. She wanted me to try and help you and demanded I put her down. After you had pushed the Minotaur we thought you had won."

Percy sighed, it did sound like something his mother would do, "it's okay. Any idea what happened to her?" Percy knew she didn't die, there was no body and he doubted his gaming ability affected people he didn't kill.

"Lord Hades must have taken her as hostage my Lord," Alecto replied bowing. Percy then be-summoned her and the Fury transformed into smoke and disappeared. Percy then brought up his active quests and sure enough his summer quest was still active,

 **Summer quest!**

 **Find the Lightning bolt of zeus and the Helm of Darkness of Hades before June 21st**

 **Find the real thief and fry his ass!**

 **Don't die**

 **Reward,**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **You guessed it, death**

 **Mom's death as well.**

It seems Hades wants to make Percy find the bolt for him, or if he thinks he stole it make Percy give it to him in exchange for his mother.

Percy closed his quest and then stored the horns of the Minotaur away and took back the blade of Kafka which now was chipped along the sides, the worst being near the center where Percy attacked it the most.

He walked up to the camp and slipped by the barrier there. Grover was where Percy left him, still unconscious. Picking him up Percy walked into the camp site. Percy needed to make sure Grover was alright before doing anything else. But after that Percy promised himself that he would find Hades and shove a Minotaur horn up his ass.

Status-

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-400/400**

 **Mana-225/225**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-8 Exp-8550/19200**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-8(+3)=11**

 **DEX-5(+3)=8**

 **INT-17**

 **WIS-13**

 **LUC-14**

 **POINTS-15**

 **MONEY- 1845$/93D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick and now dead.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +3 VIT, +3 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

* * *

 **Another Chapter done. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Alight** **question,**

 **God Percy? \- No, things would get so boring if that happened, he would get to Over Powered. If the story progressed to it fine, but otherwise no.**

 **Artemis pairing? \- Good God yes it's my favorite pair!...although I have no idea how I get those two together, I'll figure something out.**

 **Bio info mistake \- Yes I realized I had that 'he doesn't know who his dad is' info in his bio. Thank you Guest for pointing that out for me.**

 **Blunt \- While it is a good idea to harden his blood I doubt Percy is strong enough to do that now, but yeah like you said I do know Bleach and Quincy's and all that and I did plan on giving Percy that ability but I found it to OP. Maybe if he levels up more...**

 **Anyway I think that's it. Anyway just note, I am human so I do make mistakes. So please tell me if you see any out there, other than Grammar I know I suck at it but I am trying.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **P.s. There seems to be something wrong with the Review page I can only see 71 one of them when you guys have given me more than a hundred, (Thanks for that by the way) anyone knows why most of the reviews aren't showing up?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ping!

 **You have slept in a bed; HP and MP have been restored 75% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy opened his eyes and found himself in the med bay of Camp Half-Blood. After he brought Grover into camp Chiron, who now had his horse half out, and a blonde girl immediately came forward and helped Percy carry Grover to the med bay where some other kids started to get to work on him.

Chiron had made sure Percy was alright before telling to boy to get some rest, Percy didn't want to saying he was fine but one look from the guy and he knew to shut up and go to bed. And so now Percy got up and walked to Grover's bed. His friend was asleep, from what one of the healers told him he would wake up any day now.

Percy sighed and quickly walked downstairs. It seems this big place where the med bay was located was called, and stay with me here the name is very complicated, the Big House. Yeah not much imagination there. Percy walked out of the building was Chiron and another man dressed in a yellow shirt with black polka dots on it.

Percy Observed him and immediately his eyes' widened;

 **Dionysus, God of Wine,**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Olympian God**

 **Str-?**

 **Vis-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **Dionysus is the God of wine, but never call him 'the wine-dude'. He is known for hating Heroes in general and hates children of Poseidon in particular due to the actions of Theseus. Dionysis has been made into the Camp Director by Zeus himself as punishment for going after a Nymph that was off limits. Also he doesn't get to drink any wine.**

 **Dionysis has no opinion of Percy.**

A God. An actual Olympian God. Percy had his mouth open as he saw the God's stats. The only thing he knew for sure about that man was his name, race and a bio that could be copied of Wikipedia.

Percy eventually got over his state of shock and walked up to Chiron, "hello Chiron."

The teacher saw Percy and smiled, "hello Percy. I was wondering when you would show up."

Percy smiled and then turned to the Olympian sitting there, "hello Lord Dionysus."

The man looked up and then raised an eyebrow, "how did you know it was me?"

Thinking on his Percy replied quickly, "one of the campers told me."

The man seemed to accept it as he then ignored Percy and went back to his game. Percy sighed at this and turned to Chiron, "Chiron I need a favour."

"What do you need Percy?" Chiron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is the location of the Underworld?"

Chiron's eyes widened and Dionysus looked at Percy, "WHAT?!"

"I said where is the-"

"I know what you said! Why do you want to go into the Underworld Percy?!"

"Hades has my mom," Percy replied as he looked at Chiron right in the eye, "and I plan on getting her back."

"Percy you can't it is far too dangerous! I will not allow you to leave this place under any circumstances!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, " **try and stop me.** " Percy leaked a little bloodlust that both Chiron and the Olympian next to him notice.

The man looked at Percy and then sighed, "fine. But wait for a few days. Rest and prepare yourself because believe me you will need all the time to prepare you can get."

Percy nodded at this, "where can I go to train?"

"I'll have someone to take you on a tour of the Camp," Chiron replied as he looked out and saw a blonde haired girl with a orange shirt walk by, "Annabeth! Come here for a moment."

The girl was the same one that helped him out with Grover last night. Quickly Percy Observed her.

 **Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena**

 **Lv-15**

 **HP:750/750**

 **MP:600/600**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **Str-3**

 **Vit-10**

 **Dex-18**

 **Int-35**

 **Wis-41**

 **Luc-8**

 **Annabeth Chase is one of the oldest Demigods in camp and has trained hard every year in order to prove herself a competent child of Athena. After running away from home at a young age she met up with two other demigods, Luke a son of Hermer and Thalia a daughter of Zeus. She remembers Thalia dying in order to protect her and vows never to be weak again.**

 **She is amazed Percy managed to defeat a Minotaur on his own without any training.**

As Percy read her stats he became painfully aware of the fact that the only reason he even wins any of the battles he fight is because of luck, a plan or his powers over water. He closed her Observe box and turned toward Chiron and her.

"This is Percy Annabeth," Chiron motioned to Percy, "he is going to be joining camp. I would like you to show you around."

Annabeth nodded and motioned Percy over as the two demigods walked around the camp.

"So claimed or unclaimed?" Annabeth asked breaking the silence.

"Sorry?" Percy asked.

"Did you godly parent claim you yet?"

"Oh….what's claiming?" Percy asked.

"It's when the symbol of your parent appears over your head. The ones that are claimed are sorted into different cabins along with their siblings. So if you were a child of Athena you would be in my cabin."

"I see," Percy said nodding, "has anyone not been claimed?"

Annabeth nodded, "lot's. Most of the unclaimed are put into the Hermes cabin."

Percy nodded and noticed they were walking along a stream that flowed through camp cutting it in half. Soon they passed by a volleyball court, "this is the volleyball court."

"Of Death?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is it the volley ball court of death?"

"Ah...no. It's just a volleyball court."

"Really? In a camp filled with the children of the Gods we have a plain, just a volleyball court?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Kind of boring."

"We play basketball there sometimes if that helps make it a bit more thrilling."

Percy shrugged as they moved further ahead and came upon the arts and crafts area. Here there were several cabins each for a particular craft, like there was a place for marble sculpting. A place for pot making and a place to make jute bags. What? Why thought everything would be related to Greek crafts? What's wrong with a cool jute bag?

After that Percy and Annabeth passed the lake, which Percy was so going to check out later, and they saw the Amphitheater where several campers were gathered to hang out. There was a big circular platform in the center with seats all around it in the form of a hemisphere and the seats further raised as it went back.

Annabeth waved to a couple of people in the sea of orange and they waved back. "Those are my siblings," she told Percy and they moved onto the next part of the tour.

"Wait, all those guys are you siblings?" Percy asked pointing to the group of 10 or so demigods.

"Yup."

"But some are the same age as you!" Percy replied, "and isn't Athena a virgin goddess?"

"You know you're Greek Myths, I'm impressed," Annabeth replied, "and yeah she is. But the thing is goddess don't carry their children for 9 months like humans, most carry for a week or so at most."

"A week?!" Percy cried out, "holy shit talk about mood swings!"

Annabeth chuckled, "yeah I guess. And Athena is a virgin goddess but she gives birth to her children the same way she was born, through her head."

Percy's eyes went wide, "so she has a…..in her head?" He said pointing at his forehead.

"What? NO!" Annabeth cried out laughing, "no, gods no. She simply creates us out of the brainpower of herself and the man she has chosen. We are born of the mind, not of the body. She doesn't have a….thing in head."

Percy sighed, "good because that is crossing a line I don't think I can handle being crossed."

"Come on funny boy we still have lots of ground to cover."

Eventually the reached something Percy thought was the coolest thing ever invented. Annabeth stepped in front of him and held a hand out, "behold and tremble the bane of demigods everywhere, the Climbing Wall!"

The figure was a huge wall with coloured stepping stones littered all over it's face. Percy could see the wall was so disjointed and messed up it would impossible to know where you're going. Here were chainsaws in the wall, an electric buzzer or two and the coolest thing ever, lava flowing down the wall.

Percy's eyes shined like the sun reflected off the sea. He dashed towards the wall, if this didn't get his Vit up nothing will! But Annabeth grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back, "you can commit suicide later. For now on with the tour!"

Percy grumbled and whined but he got over it. The two crossed the stream cutting across camp and came to a huge building which didn't have a roof and was surrounded by white pillars. There were twelve tables around the building, each a different colour and a hearth in the center whose firing was going strong.

"This is the Mess Hall, where people come to eat. And that," Annabeth pointed to a row of seats in the back, "is usually where Chiron and Mr. D sit."

"Mr. D?"

"Oh right. Dionysus."

"An Olympian god let's you get away with calling him Mr. D?"

Annabeth shrugged, "he honestly doesn't care."

Percy shrugged as well and the two moved on moving further inwards as Annabeth showed him the cabins. There were twelve of the in total. Two big ones on top and five smaller one on each side. Each were a different colour and had different themes going on.

"These are where most campers are staying," Annabeth said and then pointed to a grey cabin with an oel on top that looked like a library, "and that is my cabin."

Percy nodded and then looked around and saw a sea blue cabin, 'that must be mine.' Suddenly an idea popped into his head, "hey Annabeth every cabin has a speciality right?"

"Yup," Annabeth nodded and she lead him to the next location.

"So Athena cabin has high intelligence-"

"-And Wisdom," Annabeth put in, "lots of wisdom."

"Right. That and Apollo cabin is good at archery and healing and stuff like that right?"

"Yeah."

"So would it be alright if I trained with each cabin?" Percy asked.

"Well….it would depend on who you ask and if their cabin head is okay with it. Like for my cabin I am the head counselor since I have been there the longest. And if you want to come over and help out or something I wouldn't be against it or anything."

Percy's eyes widened, "are you serious?"

Annabeth nodded, "we don't turn back anyone who wishes to learn more. Anyway on with the tour."

Annabeth took Percy to what looked like a metal shed which was a short walk behind the Athena cabin. "this is the weapons shed our armory. It's filled with armour and other cool stuff we use."

Percy nodded not surprised they had an armony. Heck he would have thought them crazy if they didn't! Inside were racks of spears and swords. In the corner were basic bronze shield like the one Percy had and on the shelves were greek style armor.

Soon they moved again and this time went along what looked like the tree line of a forest. "This is The Forest most of the nature spirits and a few harmless monsters live here. Inside there is a stream that splits the forest into two parts, during capture the flag in which the whole camp participates in , we use the forest as a place to fight."

Percy nodded, this was the perfect place for him to train in secret. Dense trees, monster lurking about and a stream for him to get the Water Body bonus? Perfect!

Annabeth then took him along toward what looked like from far a huge Arena. But before they could move on a group of three big tough looking demigods approached them.

Percy quickly observed the biggest one there;

 **Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares**

 **Lv- 18**

 **HP:1200/1200**

 **MP:375/375**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Str-30**

 **Vit-27**

 **Dix-39**

 **Int-9**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-14**

 **The daughter of Ares, Clarisse is know to be mean tough and downright scary to face in combat. The one good quality in their otherwise power driven girl is her loyalty towards her camp and her love for her sibling. Other than that stay away from this one she is know to try and dunk new campers in toilet water in order to initiate them.**

 **She hates Percy already before meeting him, don't take it personally she hates nearly everyone.**

Percy's eyes flew over her stats and wondered just how far behind he was when compared to other demigods. He could beat, easily in fact, but that didn't change the stat difference. She was basically a well trained demigod and Percy only had his dad's powers to fall back on when in trouble.

The girl, Clarisse, walked up to Percy and Annabeth and snarled, " well well well if it isn't Annabeth how's it hanging nerd."

Percy rolled his eyes and whispered, "enters stereotypical super villain."

Annabeth giggled and Clarisse looked at Percy immediately switching targets, "and who is this? A new camper?"

Percy shook his head, "no I'm an old camper."

Clarisse looked surprised at that, "I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah I'm kind of a shut in," Percy said and then grabbed Annabeth's hand, "anyway you were showing me around?"

"Hey wait!" Clarisse called out and chased after the pair "if you were an old camper why is Annabeth showing you around?"

"I told you I was a shut in," Percy said, "hence I have no idea where everything is."

Clarisse looked like she was thinking hard about that and then looked at Percy, "what's your name?"

"Peter Johnson, son of...well I don't know," Percy replied smoothly thank you lying skill.

"Alright then prove it, where does Chiron sleep?"

"Not here," Percy replied.

"Well of course they are not here! I'm asking you where he sleeps!"

"The Big House?"

Clarisse smiled, "wrong!"

Percy moved backwards before Clarisse could reach him. He then activated Blood Control discreetly and then made her trip. Percy then grabbed Annabeth and the two ran away as Percy made the other two Ares kids trip also.

Annabeth ran quickly laughing all the way. Eventually the two stopped in front of the giant Arena with had several students all over the place training with weapons and all that. Annabeth laughed as they stopped, "did you see that?! Clarisse literally tripped and landed on her ass!"

Percy grinned, "yeah I know, I was there remember. So what is this place."

Annabeth composed herself and then spoke, "this is the Arena. Demigods come here to train and help each other out. The Apollo kids help with everyone's archery while the Ares students deal with everything else, but no one really asks them for their help because they tend to belittle people a lot."

Percy nodded, so this was the place he would most probably spend most of his time. Annabeth then pointed to a place far away from the Area, "those are the Stables which have horses and Pegasis. You can ride them during special classes which the Demeter cabin does."

Percy nodded, "and that's it? That's the official Camp Half-Blood tour?"

Annabeth smiled at him, "well that's the official sights at least. It's up to you to further discover this place on your own. Find your own secrets, and believe me there are plenty, and even have your own private spot in camp somewhere."

Percy nodded, "so what now?"

"Well now I go back to my cabin while you go to the Hermes cabin come on," Annabeth said as she walked away motioning for Percy to join her.

"Wait why do I have to go the Hermes cabin?"

"Well you are unclaimed aren't you?"Annabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you go to the Hermes cabin until you godly parent claims you."

"But what if you already know who your godly parent is?"

Annabeth stopped and turned around, "you who it is?"

Percy nodded, "yup, kind of easy actually."

Annabeth frowned in thinking, "is it Tyche?"

Percy blinked, "who?"

"The Greek Goddess of luck," Annabeth replied, "the way Clarissa tripped back there was pure luck, and the fact that you somehow survived a run in with the Minotaur let alone beat him is amazing lucky. So I assume you must be her son."

Percy's eyes widened with that statement. He was lucky but last he checked his mom was pretty human. "No my godly parent is human," Percy said grinning, "so guess again Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled at her nickname and the two spent the entire way to Annabeth's cabin talking about who Percy's dad was. For a smart girl she was pretty dumb. I mean sea green eyes, come one the answer is right in front of your face!

Eventually they reached the Athena cabin and Annabeth invited him in.

"You sure I can come in?" Percy asked.

"Sure and like I said we welcome anyone who wants to learn. Also the way you manipulated Clarisse is good sign in regard to how smart you are."

Percy grinned and the two walked into the Athena cabin. Inside the beds were all pushed to side while most of the cabin space was filled with smart board and workstations. There were several computers all over the place and even screen showing 3-D projects like a new weapon or a war plan.

"Welcome Peter Johnson to the Athena cabin," Annabeth said gesturing to it all.

Percy chuckled at the name he gave Clarisse but who otherwise impressed with the cabin. Yup he was going to get some sweet Int and Wis points over here.

Percy was then introduced to Malcome, Annabeth's brother and most of the cabin mates. Malcolm then turned to Percy , "so Percy what do you want to know?"

Percy smiled, "everything."

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the cabin as suddenly the children of Athena got a scary look in their eyes. It looked demonic, it looked evil and it promised pain.

Ping!

 **Due to exposure to the Athena cabin's lust for knowledge perk a skill has leveled up by one!**

 **Detect bloodlust, Lv-8 (21%)**

 **This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

 **Will detect within 60 feet and will tell origin.**

'Shit.'

 **An Hour later,**

Annabeth turned to Percy as the sound of a conch being blown was heard. "Come on Percy it's time to go for dinner."

Hidden underneath a mountain of books Percy rose up like a zombie. His eyes were white and he had drool coming out of his mouth. "Must have knowledge."

Annabeth hit him up the head snapping him out of it, "come on Percy we shouldn't be late."

It was hell on Earth of Percy. The moment his Detect Bloodlust skill went off he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. The children of knowledge live up to that title by stuffing Percy with as much as they could. And you know the truly scary part? They were just getting started.

One the plus side he got a couple of Stat points and a leveled up skill;

 **Due to constant torture-studying, you have gained +3 Int**

 **Due to use of your brain to try and process your newly force feed information you have gained +5 Wis**

 **A Skill has leveled up!**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-19 (4%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+30% reading speed**

Percy closed the boxed in front of him and followed the rest of the cabin to the Mess Hall. Once there Percy was about to go and sit in the blue table, which was Poseidon's table, when he was called over by Chiron.

"Hey what's up Chiron?" Percy asked as he approached his teacher.

"Percy I just wanted to inform you that Grover has woken up," the centaur told Percy with a smile, "he wanted to talk to you. I suggest you talk to him after dinner."

Percy shook his head, "nah I'm not really that hungry right now I'll go see G-man right now and see what he needs. It could be important."

Chiron looked worried but then sighed, "very well Percy. After dinner all the campers gather around the hearth in the center of where all the cabins are located. I believe you know where cabins are yes?"

Percy nodded and soon Chiron dismissed him. As Percy walked to the Big House he pulled a pancake out of his inventory and started munching on it. He was hungry, starving really. But the truth is that he far more worried about Grover. He was Percy's best friend and Percy wanted to make sure personally he was fine.

By the time he made it to Big House the cakes were gone and Percy was full. He went to the second floor where the med bay was and saw Grover sitting in the bed furthest from the door. Percy smiled and walked up to Grover, "hey G-man."

Grover looked up from the book he was reading and noticed Percy. He smiled," hey Percy! How are you?"

"Good, good. Things are...weird. I now have a huge family on my dad's side, so that."

"So did you get a tour of the camp?"

"Yeah a child of Athena called Annabeth gave it for me. She was very through," Percy said and the shivered remembering his 'study' session with the Athena cabin.

"So Percy..." Grover began, "I think we need to talk about your parentage."

Percy blinked, "what about it?"

"Percy….you were never meant to exist."

Percy looked at his friend for a moment, "you really need to work on your delivery."

Grover sighed, "Percy I'm being serious. After World War 2, which was actually a war between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades children the three gods swore never have demigods again. They said their children were too powerful and influenced the world far too much."

"So wait... Hitler was the son of Hades?"

"Yup."

"...I'm not surprised."

Grover shrugged, "most aren't. Anyway as I was saying the big three swore never again to have children. But Zeus broke that pledge, and since you exists, Poseidon too."

This had his attention, "who was the child of Zeus?"

Grover sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes became wet and he looked like he was remembering something, something sad, "her name was Thalia Grace."

At the sound of her name Percy's head immediately made the connection between this demigod and the name Thalia he read in Annabeth's bio.

"I was assigned to protect her and bring her and two other demigods back to camp. But I failed. Monsters tracked us down and she held back to by use more time. She got hurt bad Percy, very bad. But with her dying breath she asked for her dad's help in order to protect the camp. You remember that barrier we passed through?"

Percy nodded.

"It was made due to Thalia's sacrifice. If you go to the beginning of the camp there will be a pine tree bigger than all the other trees there. That is where Thalia is, after she died Zeus transformed her into a tree and it is her protecting that allows demigods today to live in peace."

Grover then turned to Percy, "please don't reveal yourself Percy."

Percy looked at Grover and then looked away and out of the window. After a moment of silence Percy looked at his friend, "Grover…..I'm sorry but I refuse to hide myself any more. I don't this Thalia but any girl brave enough to sacrifice herself and in her dying breath ask for something that selfless must be an amazing girl. Would you really ask someone like that to hide herself from the world?"

Grover shook his head , "I know Percy but… I don't want you to get hurt."

Percy smiled, "relax I won't."

After speaking to Grove for another few minutes Percy headed to the main camp fire area where the campers were all gathered around the camp singing songs. Percy smiled at this and waited in the background just watching them sing and be happy, but all the while he was thinking.

Should he do it? Should he reveal to the world who he was? If he did it was force his dad's hand making him have to claim Percy. If he didn't then he would be forced to live in the Hermes cabin which was already full. Percy smiled, well his dad was kind of a dick to have never even wished him a happy birthday once in his life soooo fuck it.

Percy walked up to Chiron and whispered in his ear causing the teacher to look at Percy in concern, "are you sure you want to do this Percy?"

Percy nodded, "I'm not hiding myself anymore."

Chiron nodded and troted his way to the center of the camp. Slowly everyone became quiet and all eyes were on him.

"Now as some of you might know yesterday the Minotaur was spotted outside the camp grounds," this made some of the kids worried while the children of the Ares were hoping they could kill the thing, "it was chasing a demigod Percy Jackson."

At that Percy walked up and stood next to Chiron. Percy saw Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin smile at him while Clarisse was furious that he had given her a fake name.

"Percy managed to defeat the monster in single combat and will now be joining camp."

"Bullshit!" cried one child of Ares, "you mean to tell me an untrained demigod beat the Minotaur?" Several other campers raised their voice in objection and roared their disapproval.

Chiron nodded "I understand it is a little difficult to believe but it is true. This is mostly due to who Percy's godly parent is," he then turned to Percy, "if you will Percy."

Percy nodded and then uncapped a water bottle that he took out of his inventory before hand. He then used his water control and pulled out the water and transformed it into a trident. Percy held the water structure in his hand like a real trident and then looked at everyone with his sea green eyes, "my name is Perseus Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon."

The entire camp was silent as a grave as jaws started to drop. Percy grinned, "what happened? Son of Poseidon got your tongue?" And suddenly a green trident apeard over Percy's head, 'well at least dad is paying attention to what I'm doing.'

* * *

 **Yes I know this was basically a filler chapter but I needed to write it. The camp is far to important to half ass it. Plus this is where Percy is going to live, if he didn't have a proper introduction it is going to be a pin in the future.**

 **Questions,**

 **Zed getting his ass kicked- It's basically this, the Minotaur caught him with his pants down. Zed didn't have time to react so wham he got beat up bad.**

 **Shouting out attacks- This is done to not only tell which attack is being performed but also to strike fear in the heart of your enemies. As we speak monster out there are being warned to beware the boy with green eyes and the ability to make stardust out of an enemy's weapon.**

 **Str in Stardust Wave- S W is about skill and moment, not strength. It's basically the guerrilla tactics of sword techniques. It focuses on making more cuts than making deep cuts.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **The Next Day,**

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy woke up in his bed and stretched. He looked around Poseidon cabin and sighed. He didn't have any room mates, that was good, but he also didn't like the fact that he was so alone. Percy then got up and quickly got ready for the first of camp. He put of an orange shirt which said Camp Half-Blood on the front with a picture of a Pegasus on the back.

Percy then went out of his cabin and began making way towards the Mess Hall for a quick bite to eat. On the way there Percy opened his status page and checked his skill list making a mental list of what to train first.

First thing's first, he needed to train Str, Dex and Vit. They were the most lacking and they would be easy to train. As for his skill a few caught his attention,

· **ID Create, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

· **ID Escape, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons**

These were skills he didn't remember he had. He didn't even know what he could do, did this mean he could make his own dungeons? This was definitely curious and needed his attention. Percy then went into the mess hall and quickly pilled up his food. But before he ate he walked to the flames in the center of the hall and put some in, 'for Poseidon sorry for being a pain sometimes.'

Percy then walked to his cabin's seat and quickly ate his breakfast. It was very early in the morning and only a few campers were up but they were still only looking at Percy with curiosity and a sense of fear in their eyes.

Percy shook his head and then quickly finished off his food. He then went back for seconds but when no one was looking he shoved most of the food into his inventory. After that was done Percy began to walk around camp trying to find the perfect place to train in private.

Eventually he agreed on going to the Forest as the stream there would give him his Water Body boost and the forest would give him privacy. Percy then trekked into the forest along the stream until he was certain he was far enough away from the rest of the camp.

Percy took off his shoes and stored them away. He then stepped into the stream annnnnd;

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

There we go. Percy then brought up his ID create skill and read it again. If what is written here is true, and it usually always is, then Percy showed technically be able to summon a dimension. How the will work who knows, but Percy was ready to find out.

Percy then cried out, "ID created!" Suddenly a burst of energy came out of Percy as the sky turned red and all the noises of the world were suddenly silenced. Percy looked around and saw that the world was same, but he could feel it different. Like when you enter your room but you know someone has been in it.

Percy then walked away from the Forest and the stream back into camp. The moment he entered it he knew something was different. There was nobody else was no one in the Mess Hall, even though it was peak breakfast time. The cabins were empty and there was not a bird in the sky.

'Did….did I make a world where I am the only thing that exists?' Percy then quickly said the words he knew he could use to get out of this place, "ID escape!"

Suddenly cracks began to appear in the sky and like glass the red layer on the sky shattered and the blue sky Percy was familiar with came back. He looked around and found all the campers were back where they belonged.

Percy couldn't even imagine where to go with this. The possibilities were endless! But for nom maybe he should focus on grinding the skill level up. As Percy looked around he noticed everyone was staring at him again. 'What? Do I have something on my face?' Percy looked around it seemed most of them were looking at his shoeless feet. Ahh, those. I forgot about those.

Percy chuckled to himself and made his way towards the forest again to start his training but just then, "Percy?"

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth there with a book in hand. "Oh hey Annabeth what's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you?" she then looked down, "where are your shoes Percy?"

Percy simply grinned, "goblins took them."

Annabeth sighed, "well okay then. Anyway what are you doing right now?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm training, trying to get a hold over my powers. Still haven't gotten hold over most of them," 'like the fact that I can make a freaking alternate universe!'

Annabeth nodded, "yeah being the son of Poseidon will give you a lot to deal with. Well when you're free come by the cabin later, Malcolm and the others want another crack at you."

Percy rubbed his head, "your siblings are kind of vicious aren't the Annabeth."

"Well what did you expect you are a son of Poseidon who want to learn. It would be stupid not to take advantage of that."

"What?"

"Basically Percy our parents hate each other. If we can get you to admit knowledge is more important that being a son of Poseidon it would be a major plus point in our books."

Percy looked at Annabeth and he could see the thought going around inside her head. S-she was scary, and her her siblings were just as worse. Percy laughed, "well alright then I'll take you up on your offer. See you guys in the evening."

Annabeth nodded and waved Percy away, "bye Percy."

Percy quickly went back into the forest and stepped into the stream once again. He then thought to himself, 'ID create.'

The red skyed dimension formed, 'ID escape,' the red sky broke revealing blue.

ID create.

ID escape.

ID create.

ID escape.

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

· **ID Create, Lv-2 (10%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

· **ID Escape, Lv-2 (10%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy smiled and swiped the message away. He then spent the better half of the morning training his skill until he unlocked a new Dungeon.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **·** **ID Create, Lv-5 (20%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **·** **ID Escape, Lv-5 (20%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy had unlocked Monster Dungeon- Zombies. He wanted to check it out at once so he quickly equipped his plate armor on and then the red gauntlet of Kefka. He laid down his shield to the side and then thought, 'ID create: Zombies!'

The world's sky turned red again as Percy quickly took out Riptide and held his shield up. He then waited until something came out of right side of the forest. It was a man, black going by skin colour, his eyes were popped out of his sockets and his skin was peeling off in several places like wallpaper.

Pressing down his sense of disgust Percy quickly observed it;

 **Zombie,**

 **Lv-6**

 **HP:300/300**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **Str-30**

 **Vit-5**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-0**

 **The undead come back to life for one thing and one thing only, meat of the living.**

 **Kill to get- 50 Exp**

Percy dismissed the screen and quickly charged the man and with one swing cut the zombie's head off. The zombie disappeared in a shower of dust leaving Percy with a 2 $bill. Percy pocketed the bill and then walked into the forest in search for more zombies.

In five minutes Percy was quickly surrounded by a horde of zombies. Percy looked around in worry, there were 5….14…..27 zombies out here. Smiling like a maniac, Percy turned to the closest one and charged him cutting the thing into pieces.

He then turned around and charged the rest of the zombies. He cut them one by one and once when he encountered two at the same time Percy threw his shield at one, pushing him off balance while he used Riptide to shred the other one into pieces before killing the other one.

Percy now stood in the forest panting, his face was covered in sweat and his armour felt very uncomfortable with the sweat underneath the leather. But Percy continued forward. He walked towards the camp and quickly came upon another horde of zombies. This time they were dressed as greek soldier and looked tough than the one in the forest.

 **Greek Zombies,**

 **Lv-10**

 **HP:500/500**

 **MP:50/50**

 **Str-40**

 **Vit-9**

 **Dex-3**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-0**

 **A zombie of a greek soldier these zombies are a cut above the rest with superior strength and intelligence.**

 **Kill to get- 75 Exp**

Percy smiled at the new challenge and charged ahead. He bashed his shield into the first zombie he meant pushing the monster down on it's behind. Standing on top of it Percy swiped downwards cutting off the things head quickly.

Just then three Greek zombies charged Percy with swords drawn and shield up. 'So they are intelligent,' Percy thought to himself as he charged ahead with his shield in front of him. The zombies attacked him with their blade only to have their blocks stopped by Percy's shield. Percy then stepped backwards but the zombies didn't let up.

Percy blocked one blade with Riptide while he deflected another with his shield. the last one almost hit him but Percy was faster and grabbed the blade with his left hand which was covered with the gauntlet of Kafka. Percy squeezed his left hand shattering the blade.

In that moment Percy spun around and bashed his shield pushing all three Greek zombies off of him. Percy then attacked two of the with his blade and crushed the third below his feet.

Percy looked around and saw a huge hoard of Greek zombies now approaching him. Maybe it was time to start leveling up his blood control. Technically speaking zombies were dead, but there must be some traces of blood still in their body some where.

Percy sent out his mana and commanded, 'blood control.' Percy took control of four Greek zombies, which was his limit and then forced them to attack the zombies next to them. Since the zombies didn't expect an attack from their own ranks they were left shocked with their pants around their legs.

The four zombies Percy controlled managed to kill 17 of the Greek zombies before the dies. Percy crushed and then looked at his mana;

 **Mana: 37/225**

He really needed to improve the size of his mana pool, meaning get much more Int points. Percy turned and saw around 20 zombies from the horde now remained and they were now chasing him. Percy turned to the forest and he quickly ran deep inside. The zombies followed him and Percy smiled as he got a brilliant idea.

Eventually the huge horde of zombies had to split up in order to find him, but that was exactly what Percy wanted. Percy now sat on top of a tree he climbed without any armour on. He took it off as it restricted his moment too much, maybe he should get another armor.

Suddenly the bushes next to his tree rustled and out walked a group of Greek zombies mixed in with the normal zombies you find in the forest. Percy took out another sword from his inventory, this one was a katana from the museum loot collection.

Percy then waited until the group was right under his tree before jumping down, bringing the two blades down with him. He cleaved two of the zombies on the way down and as soon as he touched the ground he jumped up and walked into the center of the group and swung both blades in a wide arc cutting all the zombies heads in one cleans strike.

Percy then put away both swords, katana in his inventory and Riptide in his pocket. He then collected his loot and then went out to search for more prey. Over the next hour Percy hit small groups of zombies across the forest and after he was done with the final group of zombies he walked out of the forest extremely tired.

He took out some meat and ate it filling up his energy, note to self when you see the Fates next ask them why he didn't have a stamina bar, it would be great if he could track it some way or another.

Percy then entered the camp and saw that in the center of the camp was a huge horde of Greek zombie, no horde was the wrong word, the appropriate term is army. But they weren't going to attack him, no, they instead were facing inwards. Percy then watched as all the zombies crawled onto each other as they slowly fused into one giant monster that stood at over 30 feet tall, tall as that marble giant he face that one time.

 **Legion Zombie,**

 **Lv-34**

 **HP:15200/15200**

 **MP: 1200/1200**

 **Str- 82**

 **Vit- 30**

 **Dex-8**

 **Int-4**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-0**

 **An assembly of zombies that come out when a large amount of zombies are killed. It has insane strength and stamina but is slow. Some say that is if kill enough of these Legion Zombie there is an even higher level of enemies of face.**

 **Kill to get- 5000 Exp.**

Percy knew he didn't really stand a chance against this thing. His MP bar was full now but he still needed more mana to even begin to fight this thing.

Percy then turned and ran and when he looked behind he saw the Legion zombie follow him slowly but every step the thing took was like the Earth was shaking. Percy drew the Legion zombie into the forest and quickly jumped into the stream from before.

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy then put two hands up and waited until the Legion zombie was right on top of him. He waited and the second the zombie put a foot in the stream Percy pulled his hands upwards, "Water Spikes!"

The water from the streams obeyed Percy as several spikes flew up into the Legion's foot shredding it's leg still it's knees. Percy then lowered his arms and started to pant. He looked at his mana;

 **Mana: 35/1225**

Percy had used all his mana in the last attack. In the next 10 minutes it would be full again but Percy didn't know whether he had that much time. Percy then turned to the Legion's HP;

 **HP:12260/15200**

Percy looked at that and he felt his legs get weak. All that and nothing? It's HP was still at 80% Percy's attack only managed to take out 20% of its total HP! Percy then saw the Legion try to stand up on one leg only to immediately fall down causing the ground to shack on impact. Percy moved back away from the reach of the Legion. If maybe he kept out of reach for a long enough time, time enough for his Mana to fill up again then he could end this quickly.

So for the next ten minutes Percy kept moving backwards again and again every time the Legion tried to reach for him, the fact that he was incredibly slow and had only one leg helped a lot. Eventually Percy's mana was charged up fully again.

Percy now stood in the stream and he raised his hands again, "Water Spikes!" This time Percy aimed for the Legion's head and several water spikes rose out of the water and skewered the monster's head.

 **Critical strike! Water Spikes attack- 2940. 300% times more = 8820 Attack!**

Percy smiled as he lowered his arms yet again. He looked up and saw the water spike still in the Legion's head. The thing still wasn't dead yet but now at least with a few water spike through its jaw it was finally silent.

 **HP: 3440/15200**

All Percy now had to do was wait. As Percy waited for his mana to charge up he looked round and saw he was nearly at the ocean, guess he covered quite a distance dodging the Legion zombie.

If only Percy could activate his water body perk again that that would really….wait….could he do that? Percy looked at where he was standing in the middle of the stream and then at the shore. He walked to the shore and saw his mana dropped down to normal. He then walked back in and sure enough,

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy looked at that message and the pulled up his mana;

 **Mana: 1122/1225**

Percy looked at the box slack jawed, this was so broken. Percy then smiled a cold smiled causing the Legion zombie to start to sweat he was going to abuse the shit out of this.

Percy then lifted on had up, "Water Spike." A huge spike came out of the stream and tore through the heart of the Legion zombie.

 **Critical strike! Water Spike- 2520. 300% times more = 7560 Attack!**

The Legion zombie didn't stand a chance as it slowly began to dissolve into dust leaving an exhausted Percy behind. After giving himself a moment to rest Percy looked up and saw;

Ping!

 **You gained a new title!**

 **Apprentice Zombie killer- 30% more attack and defence when dealing with the undead. +5 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

Ping!

 **You gained a total of 14,875 Exp!**

Ping!

 **You leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-450/450**

 **Mana-325/325**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-9 Exp-4225/28,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-6**

 **VIT-8(+3)=11**

 **DEX-5(+3)=8**

 **INT-20**

 **WIS-18**

 **LUC-14**

 **POINTS-20**

 **MONEY- 2747$/120D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +3 VIT, +3 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy smiled at the larger mana pool he now had and swiped the box away. His new title will also be useful later when he come to grind here again. Percy then went to where the Legion zombie dissolved and looked at what he got as loot. There were three things there for him.

 **Potion, low level x 3**

 **Restores 45% of HP**

 **restores 30% of MP**

 **Staff of healing, High level**

 **Restore subject's health by a rate of 10% a minute.**

 **Skill book: Area Sense**

Percy quickly stored the potions and the staff away and picked up the skill book;

Ping!

 **You have obtained the skill book: Area Sense**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes immediately and then the book bursted into flames and Percy absorbed the knowledge into his head.

Ping!

 **You have obtained the skill, Area Sense!**

 **Area Sense, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Allows the user to get a sense of the area around him/her. The higher the level the more information is provided.**

 **Effective until 20 feet.**

Percy then closed the box and thought, 'ID escape.' The world shattered around him and Percy found himself back in the real world. The sound of people filled the air and the birds took the blue sky. Percy quickly unequiped all his armour and his gauntlet and stored it in his inventory.

Looking at the sky the time seemed to be around noon, realising this Percy's stomach started to growl. Percy smiled and quickly walked to the Mess Hall, this time he had his shoes on. Once he reached the Mess Hall he picked up a plate and showed on a big amount of food into his plate, who knew chasing zombies would make you work up an appetite?

Percy gave a little for his dad and then sat down in his table and began to eat. As Percy finished his means he wondered what type of training he should do next. Maybe he should improve his Str and Dex now that he is finally in camp. Oh maybe he could climb the Climbing Wall!

But just then a knife was thrown at Percy;

Ping!

 **Warning, knife behind you!**

Percy read this and immediately moved his head to the side causing the knife to miss completely. Percy saw the knife was already moving at an angle so even if he had not moved it wouldn't have been a fatal move.

Percy looked at the box in front of him, this must be his Area since working. Percy closed his box and calmly turned around to see who threw the knife. Tracking his trajectory Percy saw it came from the Ares table. Percy sighed he needed to teach the Ares kids a lesson;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Teach the Ares kids a lesson!**

 **Reward,**

 **The respect of Ares cabin and may be possible training**

 **Failure,**

 **No training from the Ares cabin**

 **Continued bullying**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy sighed and pressed yes. He then got up and suddenly the Mess Hall was silent and most watched and wondered what Percy would do. The son of Poseidon simply walked to the wall where the knife was embedded into the wall and pulled it out. He then Observed the knife;

 **Clarisse dager,**

 **Clarisse's favorite dagger which she uses to skin game and use as a short range weapon.**

Percy sighed, that stupid daughter of Ares can hold a grudge. Percy put the dagger into his back pocket and then sat down to eat again pretending like he didn't almost just get stabbed.

After minute Clarisse and a few of her brothers and sisters walked up to Percy table. "give me my knife back new blood," Clarisse growled out as one of her siblings cracked his knuckles as an intimidation tactic.

Percy smiled, "so you admit you threw that knife."

"No I never said that. I just said it was my knife. Now give it back."

"What proof do you have that it is yours?"

"Everyone knows that that's my favorite knife," Clarisse said growling, "no give it."

"If it's you favorite knife why did you ever let it get out of your hand?" Percy asked with a smug smile.

"Enough of this!" one of Clarisse siblings said as he tried to grab the dagger's handle that was sticking out of Percy's pocket. Just before the child of Ares grabbed the knife something stopped him, he couldn't move his fingers at all, "w-what did you do to me?!"

Percy shrugged, "nothing, maybe it's the knife. Maybe it doesn't like being touched by people who is not its owner." In reality Percy used blood control and stopped the Ares kid before he grabbed the dagger that's all.

Percy then took out the dagger and put it on the table, "well then let's try an experiment shall we? I'm going to talk to this dagger over here and it's going to tell me who it's owner is. Now if you are the owner and you try and grab the blade I will let you," Percy then channeled some Bloodlust in his voice, " **if you are not well….let's see what happened then.** "

Several children of Ares swallowed hard and stayed back. Percy eyed them all and slowly one of the older kids made a move for the dagger. Percy used blood control to make his reflexes slower, because the guy has a higher Dex level than him, and then grabbed the boy's head and slammed it into the table knocking him out.

Percy then sat back down and smiled, "sorry please try again."

This time a daughter of Ares moved and took out her sword. Percy grabbed the knife and swung hitting the girl's wrist causing her to drop the sword. Percy then headbutted her and then put the knife back, "wrong again."

This time two children of Ares moved for the blade but Percy was ready. He held them in place with blood control and then slowly held the back of their heads. And then slammed both into each other.

Clarisse was now the last one left and she was looking at Percy with anger and just a hint of fear. Percy looked at her with a smile and crossed his arms. Slowly Clarisse moved towards the dagger and snatched it away quickly.

Percy chuckled, "it's your dagger Clarisse why are you getting so scared?" The daughter of Ares scowled at Percy and turned walking away from him. Soon few other Ares cabin members came and took their unconscious siblings away all the while looking at Percy with a scene of fear and a touch of respect.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Teach the Ares kids a lesson!**

 **Reward,**

 **The respect of Ares cabin and may be possible training**

Percy closed the box and went back to his food. He looked up and saw everyone still stare at him. Percy grinned and quickly everything returned to normal.

After lunch Percy started to walk to the Amphitheater, where most of the camper's would be right now. Percy needed his shield foxed, far too many dents in it and probably so wieght to train his Str, only problem is Percy had no idea where to go for this. So when he arrived at the Amphitheater Percy quickly walked up to where most of the Athena kids were sitting and sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey guys," Percy said as he then greeted the rest of the cabin.

"Hey Percy," the children of wisdom all said at once and then promptly went back to reading.

"Nice job scaring those Ares kids Percy," Malcolm said with a girn, "asses deserved it."

Percy grinned and scratched his head, "yeah. I was just a little pissed off at Clarisse. Maybe I should go and try to make things better between us before the entire Ares cabin come after my ass."

Malcolm chuckled, "yeah you're right there Percy. Good luck with that though, the children of Ares aren't the kind to just accept an apology. Will probably push you a couple of times to make things even before even considering talking to you."

Percy frowned, "thanks you so much Malcome I needed to know that." Malcolm chuckled and then went back to his book. Percy then turned to Annabeth,"so Annabeth I was wondering, do you know where I can get some equipments fixed?"Percy asked the girl. He needed his sword of Kefka fixed and his shield has become very damaged.

Annabeth nodded, "you'll want to go to the camp forge. The children of Hephaestus work there and they are willing to fix or make anything, as long as you pay them. Oh wait I see a familiar one, hey Charles!" Annabeth called as a black haired browned eyes teen turned towards her and started walking.

The teen was was tall, african american and had a scowl on his face. He was ripped with muscles like those of a football player and had large hands due to working in the forge all day.

"Percy this is Charles Beckendorf a son of Hephaestus," annabeth said as she stood between the two boys, "Charles this is-"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Charles said in a rough voice, "yes I know."

Percy extended his arm, "how do you do Charles?" The big man looked at it and smiled. He then shook Percy's hand in a firm grip.

"I'm good Percy. Nice to meet you."

Annabeth smiled at this, "anyway Percy here needed some help with his equipments, think you can help?"

Charles nodded and then quickly walked away. Percy looked at Annabeth who smiled, "he doesn't really talk much. But I think he want's you to follow him."

Percy nodded and then quickly moved, "thank's a lot Annabeth!"

Charles took him to a building that was located near the stream leading to the forest right next to the Hephaestus cabin. The building had a water wheel on the side and it's chimneys let out thick clouds of smoke. The forge had white pillars lined with soot and the noise of hammer meeting metal could be hear. Charles took Percy in showing several workstation which has a camped over one project or another.

"Welcome to the forge," Charles said and he called over one of his sisters, "this is Nina she will help you out with your equipments."

The girl's skin was bronze due to continuous exposure to the forge's heat. He face was covered with seat and she had a bandana tied over her large head of blonde hair. Her eyes were black as coal and she stood just a little taller that Percy.

"So what can I help you with?" Nina asked as she rubbed her hands clean of oil. Percy pulled up his inventory behind his back and without letting Nina see what he was doing pulled his shield out.

"I need help fixing this," Percy said as he handed the shield over to her.

"Hm…. this has been used a lot," Nina commented as she then flicked a finger at the metal causing it to vibrate, "good bronze though. Not celestial but it would be good in a fight. I can fix it, but it will be 5 drachma."

Percy nodded, "not a problem. When can I get it back?"

Nina looked around and then sighed, "tomorrow the latest, we are kind swamped right now."

"I see….so you guys couldn't fill out a request right now?" Percy asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well it would depend on what that request is an how much you are willing to pay."

"I need weight for myself. Like the kind you can put on your hand so that when you train it will be difficult to move. If you could make something like that it would be useful."

Nina closed her eyes and looked like she was talking to herself. Then she opened her eyes, "yup I can do that no problem. Will cost you 20 drachma though."

Percy nodded, "great when can I get them both?"

"Tomorrow at 10 am. Don't be late," and with that Nina walked away.

Percy stuck around for a bit and watched the forger's work. Maybe during the summer when his quest of over and mom is safe again he could learn how to be a forger. It looked pretty cool. After Percy got his fill of watching forgers working he went out to the Climbing Wall, he had been itching to climb that thing ever since he saw it.

Percy looked at the thing in wonder, it is true many a demigod nearly died climbing this thing, but Percy will concur it. Not because he is the son of Poseidon, but because he is freaking awesome!

Percy came to the start and quickly climbed onto the first foot rest on the wall. He then pulled himself up and for the next few steps everything was normal. Then suddenly the wall started to vibrate. Soon the vibrations became more and more violent and Percy nearly lost his grip but Percy held on and waited until the vibrations stopped.

Then suddenly there were rocks falling down and Percy was forced to move to the side and suddenly the rocks were everywhere. Moving like a cat Percy managed to avoid each and every rock and he came to a carving in the wall where all lot of the campers were now resting.

Percy pulled himself up and sat there. And then;

Ping!

 **Due to constant moment of your body in a flexible way you have gained +1 Dex!**

Percy looked at this and grinned. He then turned to see that there were several campers there next to him in the carving and they were all looking at him. "Ah...hi?" Percy said waving to them.

Slowly one of them waved back and smiled. Just then a voice broke out of the group, "so you're the one that beat up Clarisse."

On the other side of the carving was a camper with blonde hair and a very butch face, "I'm Peter, son of Ares. And you beat up my siblings."

Percy sighed, god these guys were everywhere! Percy then looked at Peter and nodded, "yeah I did it. So?"

Peter snarled, "so now I kick your ass!"

Percy laughed, "there isn't exactly much room here you know."

"Not here at the halfway point. I mean on the top of the wall!" Peter said with a snarl, "in fact I'll race you!"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Teach this brat who's boss! Beat him in a race and then kick his ass on top of the climbing wall!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Race- 300 Exp, climbing gloves**

 **Battle- 500 Exp, training with Ares cabin**

 **Failure,**

 **No training**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and then looked at Peter, "you're on."

Peter and Percy got into position outside of the halfway point holding onto various hand holds and the a third camper said, "go!"

At that Percy and Peter were racing up to the top. Suddenly a buzzsaw came flying down coming to cut Percy right down the middle. Thinking quickly Percy threw himself to the right and escaped being cut in half by a hair's breath.

"You have to fater than that sea head!" Peter looked back and taunted.

Percy grumbled and then climbed up faster, Peter was a few steps ahead and Percy intended to catch up. But just then a speed of lava broke out and flew right for Percy and Peter. Percy jumped to the side again but Peter missed one hand hold and suddenly was falling down.

Percy's eyes widened, his mind began to panic, but Gamer's mind activated just in time. Percy reached with his left hand and grabbed Peter. He then pulled the child of Ares towards himself using his strength and then threw Peter against the wall where Peter held on for dear life.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. Peter looked up and nodded. Seeing the child of Ares was just a little bit in shock Percy moved on.

The two then climbed the rest of the wall and Percy managed to beat Peter to the top by a few seconds. Percy collapsed on top of the wall and started to pant. So much excitement. If Percy hadn't had Gamer's mind then Peter would be pate right now. Just as Peter landed next to Percy a blue box appeared;

Ping!

 **Due to using your strength a lot you have gained +1 Str!**

 **Due to constant moment of your body in a flexible way you have gained +1 Dex!**

Percy closed the boxes and turned to Peter, "you ready to get your ass kicked?"

Peter looked at Percy and then smiled, "bring it fish head."

Percy got up and took out Riptide. The top of the Climbing Wall was 25 feet wide all around, just enough space to move around. Percy would have to be careful, the last he wanted was to fall of the side.

Peter also took out his blade which was made out of celestial bronze. The two passed themselves around each other, each seeing who would go first. Eventually Percy decided to move. He struck Peter on the side, which the child of Ares blocked easily and then pushed back against Percy.

Percy was being pushed back as the crossed swords were being pushed towards him. Percy knew is a test of strength he would lose, so he needed to think. Seeing Peter was only focused on pushing Percy back, the son of Poseidon noticed the boy's footing was wide.

Percy twisted the blades to the side and pushed Peter back a little and then moved to the side causing Peter to lose his balance and land on the ground face first. Percy grabbed his blade and then pressed his knee on the boy's back while keeping the sword on Peter's neck, "yield."

Peter grumbled into the dirt, "I yield."

Percy smiled and took the blade off. He got of Peter's back helping the boy up and gave him back his blade. "Damn sea brain you are good," Peter said with a smile, "and thanks for what you did back there."

Percy grinned, "saving your life? Yeah no biggie."

Peter grinned, "well not really..." the son of Ares then walked backwards and leaned backwards off the side of the the wall.

Percy's eyes widened comically and he ran to the edge to try and save Peter from his fall only to find the boy slowly floating down. Peter chuckled at Percy's look, "wind spirits! They stop us from falling from a high height and bring up down to the ground."

Percy grumbled, great so he wasn't in any danger after all.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Teach this brat who's boss! Beat him in a race and then kick his ass on top of the climbing wall!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Race- 300 Exp, climbing gloves**

 **Battle- 500 Exp, training with Ares cabin**

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a pair of padded gloves landed in front of Percy. Picking these up Percy inspected them;

 **Climbing gloves,**

 **Used for getting a good grip by climbers. Very usefull if you want a good grip.**

 **-While wearing this the user will never fall because of a weak grip.**

Percy tossed his gloves into his inventory and then looked over the edge of the wall. Peter was already on the bottom and he looked up at Percy with a grin, "just jump!"

Percy readied himself and took a few steps back. He then ran forward and braced himself to hit the ground. But it didn't happen as slowly Percy felt his body being lowered down to the ground. Percy knew this was going to happen, but knowing and believing were two different things.

On the ground Peter held out a hand in friendship, "I may not have did because of the fall, but you didn't know that. Plus is I had fallen then we would have never fought, even though it was a short duel. Anyway what I mean is, thanks Percy."

Percy smiled and shock Peter's hands as the two the talked about how hard the Ares cabin trained and the special feature of the Climbing Wall. Percy told Peter how he wanted to train with ares cabin to get stronger, something which Peter said the Ares cabin might be willing to do, if he put in a good word in. Peter and Percy soon said good bye and went their separate ways.

Percy then walked over to the Athena cabin and readied himself. This right now would be the biggest challenge Percy would face today. Everything else was just the warm up. Percy walked up to the door and opened it and;

Ping!

 **Lust for knowledge detected! Aimed at: You!**

'Oh mama,' Percy said before he was dragged into the cabin.

An hour later,

Ping!

 **Due to the teachings (torture) of the Athena cabin you have gain +2 Int and + 4 Wis!**

Percy rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck in pain. Never, ever go into the Athena cabin unless you reaaaly need there help. Trust me it's not worth the pain.

But with that being said Percy really did need their help and he was grateful that he got it. In the end they were family, though a really weird part of the family.

As Percy began to walk to the Mess Hall to have dinner he was suddenly confronted by several camper all looking tough. Percy saw all of them had the title, son/daughter of Ares, 'ah so now we have the confrontation.'

Out of the group of boys and girls Clarisse stepped out with Peter behind her. "I heard you saved Peter's life," Clarisse said in a rough voice.

Percy looked at Peter who winked. 'ah so he did put in a good word for me,' Percy then turned to Clarisse and nodded, "yes I did."

Clarisse grumbled, "well then as the head of the Ares cabin I would like to say thank you for saving the life of a child of Ares. If there is something we can do to help you just ask and we will try."

Percy smiled, "well there is this one thing….."

* * *

 **There we go another one is done. Also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Also note my updates will be getting less and less frequent now due to me having college. So maybe 1 a week.**

 **Harem?- Well honestly I have never done a harem story. But I don't like it honestly because I want Percy with Arty and if there are other girls...eh to much drama**

 **Also please note that because of FF's site control and stuff like that I am not able to read any of the reviews posted during the new year, so if I missed some questions please P.M. me and I will do so.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Percy blocked a thrust from Peter and quickly hit him behind the head with a back hand. He then moved forward and engaged another child of Ares in combat. Thier swords clashed again and again but Percy was faster. The son of Poseidon quickly side stepped an attack and then punched his enemy right in the nose causing him to drop like a sack.

Percy smiled at the victory and just then;

 **Warning, sword swing from behind!**

Percy jumped away and there behind him was another child of Ares with a blade that just missed Percy by an inch. Percy spun and swung his sword and struck the boy in the face causing him to hold his head in pain.

The son of Poseidon turned and looked at the three children of Ares charging him. Percy readied his blade and charged ahead. The first child had his shield up, seeing this Percy jumped, used his shield as a diving board and jumped over their head. He landed behind them and then turned around with a low sweep knocking them all off balance.

Percy then jumped onto the back of one middle Ares kid and grabbed his sword with his left. He then extended his both sword and put the blade underneath the neck of the other Ares kids that ever just getting up, "I win."

The kids all sighed and Percy grinned. He got of the kid he was sitting on and gave him back his sword. Clarisse then approached Percy with a snarl on her face. But it was good snarl, like …...hm….well I can't think of any but believe me it was a good snarl.

"Not bad for a son of Poseidon," Clarisse said crossing her arms, "but those were the worst fighters we had so don't think you have won yet."

"Hey!" the campers Percy just beat called out as the children of Ares then got into an argument amongst themselves. Percy smiled at this and looked over to the blue boxes that appeared;

 **Due to constant use you leveled up a skill!**

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-10 (20%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **50% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

 **Due to constant moment and working out you have gained + Vit!**

Percy smiled and put the box away. Right now it was early in the morning somewhere around 7 if Percy was to guess, not to self really get a watch! Percy had started training with the Ares campers today in the Arena and needless to say Percy was very grateful for the skill levels he got. So far he got only a level up in sword skill but soon in the future it might be more.

"So Percy you ready for one more round?" Clarisse asked as she readied her spear with a feral grin.

Percy was about to say yes when he was cut off by another voice, "what about letting me have a round?" Percy turned and there walking to them was a blond camper with a scar under his right eye near his chin. He had a grin on his face and a cool spring in his step. He wore the orange camp shirt with shorts and on his hip was a sword.

"Hey Luke," Clarisse said addressing the new camper, "what are you doing here?"

"What can't a guy go out to train once in awhile?" Luke said to the girl and flashed a smile. He then turned to Percy with a hand offered in friendship, "name's Luke, Luke Castellan son of Hermes."

Percy smiled, "Percy, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"Yeah I know. But after that show you put on two days ago I'm sure everyone knows," Luke's smile then turned vicious, "so how about a little battle between us?"

Percy smiled back, "you're on."

Percy and Luke then moved away from each other as the rest of the campers moved away giving them a big area to fight. Percy held up Riptide tight and Luke copied his move, all his chill attitude gone.

Then suddenly both swordsmen moved, at first surprised registered in both faces that the other moved at the exact time they did, but it was quickly forgotten. Luke swung overhead which Percy ducked. Percy moved forward and swung upward, which Luke jumped over. Percy then threw a kick at Luke only for the boy to block it with his left while kicking at Percy, which the son of the sea god dogged by moving his head.

The two then jumped back and held their swords up ready to charge. Percy moved and swung first this time aiming at Luke's head. The son of Hermes ducked and kicked Percy pushing him backwards.

Percy recovered quickly and rolled back just as Luke's blade struck the ground where Percy was a few seconds ago. Percy then quickly swung his sword down fixing Luke's on the ground, he then drew back a fist and punched Luke right in the face.

Luke went back and wiped his face with a smile. They looked at each other and then suddenly they moved again. Thier swords now properly crashed and the ringing of their swords respective metals could be heard with each respective crash.

Percy and Luke then began a dance of grace and deadly accuracy. Percy struck Luke across the shoulder drawing blood while Luke cut Percy in his cheek. Again and again their swords rung out in the area and again and again Luke and Percy hurt themselves.

Percy then swung his blade a little too widely and over stepped his swing. Seeing this Luke quickly disarmed Percy and put his blade under Percy's neck, "I win."

Percy looked at Luke's blade and smiled, "not quite." Percy then grabbed the blade with one hand and quickly jerked it to one side snapping the blade in half.

Luke's eyes widened and then he smirked, "so your blade managed to crack mine huh? No matter you still don't have a blade to use. "

Percy then took out Riptide, now in it's pen form and back in his pocket due to the charm it had, and popped the cap off causing it to transform into a sword, "guess again."

Luke then laughed and lowered his sword, "haha, fine. Draw?"

Percy smiled, "draw." Percy put away his sword and Luke picked up the pieces of his sword. Percy then looked at Luke and Observed him;

 **Luke Castellan Rebel**

 **Lv-49**

 **HP:3200/3200**

 **MP:1000/1000**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Str-34**

 **Vit-48**

 **Dex-56**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-35**

 **Luc-21**

 **Luke Castellan in the son of Hermes, at a young age he saw his mother lose her mind and when father was not there to help her, his hatred for the gods began. Luke loves all of his family, even the extended members and is a person who would help them in an instant. Luke hates the Olympian for abandoning their children and wants to wage war on them all.**

 **Luke thinks Percy is vulnerable and can use a friend to talk to.**

Percy looked at those stats and the info in curiosity. He was a master swordsman that's for sure. The only reason Percy even managed to draw was because of Riptides charm and the fact that Luke's sword broke, otherwise he would have lost.

While his info was informative about his past it was the present Percy worried about. He hated the gods but loved the campers like family. He wanted to wage war against the Gods themselves, but because they neglected their children. Percy was all for fighting the power but that was a little extreme.

Percy then closed the box and turned to Luke, "you are an amazing sword fighter Luke."

The boy smiled, "you're not too bad yourself Percy. A little more practise and you will be amazing at it I promise. Now what's on your agenda next Percy?"

"Ah, I don't have one. I basically have free run of the camp for now but I was planning on visiting the forge after breakfast I need to pick up a few things."

Luke smiled, "alright then I'll see you around Perck. I'm the head of the Hermes cabin so if you are ever interested in learning a few things about stealing or what not drop by."

Percy nodded, "thanks Luke I will." After a wave goodbye Luke walked away leaving Percy with the children of Ares. Percy then spent the next hour or so practicing his sword play. The battle with Luke was intense and showed he needed a lot to learn.

At the end of the work out this came;

Ping!

 **Due to constant moment and precise attacks you have gained +1 Vit and Dex!**

Percy wiped the sweat off his brow and waved goodbye to the Ares campers and they separated in the Mess Hall. Percy quickly got a huge plate of food slipped some into the fire for his dad and ate the rest. After his big breakfast Percy decided to go to the Climbing Wall for a run up.

On the way there Percy came across a large group of people with Luke at the head. Going up to him Percy called out, "Luke!"

The blond haired man turned and smiled at Percy, "oh hey Percy! Where are you going?"

"Climbing Wall Luke, where are you guys going?"

"Same, oh this is the Hermes cabin Percy, guys Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

Percy scanned the people there some of them had the title of son of Hermes above their head the others didn't. "Wait you all are the children of Hermes?"

Luke smiled and shook his head, "no only some of them. Most are unclaimed and don't know who their godly parent is."

Percy nodded and quickly he joined the group as they made way to the Climbing Wall. On the way there Percy made friends with most of the Hermes cabin. He quickly became acquainted with the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor both sons of Hermes.

It seemed that the ones that didn't know who their parents were had it the worst but they had the friends in the cabin they could turn to. But this began to eat away at Percy, they didn't know who their godly parents were, but his infobox did. So he knew exactly whose kid they were. So….should he tell them?

Ping!

Oh for the love of the Gods!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Tell the unclaimed campers who their parents are!**

 **If you do,**

 **The campers will be loyal to you**

 **Gods will wonder where you learnt all of this**

 **If you don't,**

 **Guilt**

 **Some of the unclaimed kids might do something horrible and you will be blamed**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy looked at the quest and sighed. This time there was no failure option, there was just a choice to be made. Percy pressed yes and closed the box. Decisions decisions. When the group reached the Climbing Wall the Stoll brothers challenged Percy to a race to the top;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Race to the top!**

 **Reward,**

 **200 Exp!**

 **Failure,**

 **The Stoll brothers will make fun of you for a week**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and quickly equipped his climbing gloves for yesterday. The three got into positions and then moved at the same time. Percy managed to get the head start with his gloves and quickly moved up faster and faster until they reached the halfway point.

After a rest they moved again but this time the Stoll brothers had a trick up their sleeves. Tacking a rope with a claw on one end the threw it at Percy's leg catching it. "Hey what the-" Percy called out but then was pulled down by the combined strength of both brothers.

While the gloves will prevent a user to not fall due to a weak grip, Percy was pulled down hence why Percy fell. But as Percy fell down he caught on a hand hold a few feet before hitting the ground. Percy looked up at the Stoll brothers and he growled. He then charged upwards with his full speed.

But by the time he reached the halfway point and started on the second half the two sons of Hermes almost at the top. So Percy used his trump card, water control. He reached into his inventory and pulled out a water bottle and opened the cap with his teeth. He then sent the water upwards in two tentacle like streams which caught Travis and Conner around the waist and flung them off the wall.

Percy watched as the wind spirits caught the two sons of Hermes and Percy quickly climbed the wall without a worry.

After Percy got back down he was surrounded by the rest of Hermes cabin who congratulated him on his quick thinking. Just then;

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Race to the top!**

 **Reward,**

 **200 Exp!**

Ping!

 **Due to strenuous activity you have gained + 1 Vit!**

Luke approached him and gave him his trademark smile, "good job Percy I have never seen a son of Poseidon's powers used so that was an amazing sight."

Percy smiled, "thanks, I was just lucky is all."

"I'll say I didn't even see you pull out your water bottle," Travis said with a grin.

"Yeah it like came out of thin air!" Conner shouted out in surprise, "you have got to tell me how you did that!"

Percy grinned, "magic," the rest of Hermes cabin grounded at the lame joke but Percy noticed Luke looking at him with a calculating look. The moment Luke noticed Percy was looking at him the frown turned to a smile.

After spending a little more time with the rest of Hermes cabin Percy left and quickly reached the forge for his shield. He entered the bricked building and saw the sparks fly all around him, Hephaestus cabin it seemed did not take a day off or anything.

"Percy," Percy turned and saw Nina in one corner of the building waving at him, "come here!"

Percy nodded and quickly walked up to Nina. Her work bench was filled with diagrams of projects she was working on and various pieces of metal just littered around the table. "So are they ready?"

Nina nodded, "yup just finished them as a matter of fact." She then propped up his shield and Percy inspected it and saw it was perfect, he used his Observe,

 **Bronze Shield,**

 **This shield is made out of bronze material and is sharp around the edges. Warriors use it to bash their opponents heads in and use the edge to cut deep.**

 **Weight-35 KG, Durability-12/12**

Percy was impressed, he lifted it up and felt it was lighter. Before it weighed 40 Kg and its durability was 10/10. Percy looked at Nina, "it's lighter. And more durable."

The daughter of Hephaestus nodded, "yup. I managed to reduce the weight and make it light by melting it and reforging it completely. It's basic smithing 101."

Percy looked at that in surprise, "wow. I'm impressed. And did you get the weighted bands done?"

Nina nodded and quickly searched around the table. She then pulled up four black wristbands with the omega symbol on it. "These are charmed to weigh exactly the same. All you have to do to change their weight is press the omega on one of them and verbally tell the weight you want them to be and poof, instant weight."

Percy looked at the band in wonder as he used Observes;

 **Weighted Wristbands x 4,**

 **They can change their weight to any amount the user desires when the omega symbol is pressed.**

 **At present weight is 1 g.**

This was amazing, far better that what he wanted, Nina went above and beyond it semmed. Note to self always ask Nina for information on armour and weapons.

Percy quickly took out the 25 D needed for the assignment and added a tip of extra 5 D. He added the coins to Nina who counted the coins.

"Wait Percy you gave me an extra 5 drachma," Nina said turning to Percy who was already putting on a wristband on each arm.

"Ah yeah. These weighted wrist bands are far more than what I expected so consider it a tip," he then put the other two on his feet, "wait shouldn't the ones that go on my feet be called ankle brands?"

Nina shrugged, "it's just a name. Anyway thanks Percy if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

Percy nodded, "thanks Nina you're brilliant." Percy then turned and quickly left the forge with his shield in tow leaving behind a blushing Nina.

Outside Percy made sure he was alone and then threw his shield in his inventory. He was attached to that shield, it was his first after all.

Percy then looked at his new wrist bands and pressed the omega symbol of his right band, "20 pounds?" Suddenly the bands started to pull down to the earth and Percy felt his arms were being pulled down. Percy slowly however straightened up and began to slowly walk. He was going to do, no, he needed to do this.

Percy then began walking around camp and he started to use his ID create skill and ID escape skill as he went along camp. That way he would be improving his Str stats and improve his ID skill level. Tt would seem strange if Percy just kept disappearing and reappearing in different place, due to the ID skill, but Percy would make sure he only used his skill when people weren't looking.

During the evening Percy finally got a hand of the 20 pounds on his limbs and could now walk normally. He also got this;

Ping!

 **Due to constant use two skills have leveled up four times!**

 **ID Create, Lv-9 (40%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **ID Escape, Lv-9 (40%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

And he finally go some extra stats in his Str;

 **STR- 12**

His strength raise up by 5 points in one day! Sure it took the whole day but it was worth it! Percy then walked up to the Athena cabin and entered. Inside was chaos, like usual but Percy managed to find Malcolm in the chaos, "hey Malcolm why is everyone in a state of panic?"

Malcolm looked at Percy and looked shocked, "Percy? Where the hell have you been all day?"

Percy motioned to his wristbands, "I got these new weighted bands I wanted to try out. Why what going on?"

"Everyone was worried about you!" Malcolm cried out, "you weren't there during lunch, we thought something had happened to you."

"Why would anything happen to me."

"Well because… you know."

"What?"

"Well because you are a son of Poseidon. Zeus and Hades are going to be pissed and they would probably try to attack you, the camp though something had happened, and adding to the fact people kept saying the saw you dissappeard and reappear all over the place!"

Percy cursed, 'shit, looks like I have to be little more careful when training my ID skills.' "I'm fine Malcolm, I'm ready for my study session today though."

The son of Athena sighed and quickly brought out several books, "here read these for today. I swear Percy you go through books faster than some of the people here."

Percy smiled, "what's the famous saying, know your enemy?" Percy then turned to the book he got, 'Secrets of the Underworld.' He wasn't an idiot. He was going to the underworld and he knew how dangerous such a place can be, hence why every time he was here he always read up on something related to Hades and the Underworld in order to know more about who he was going to face off.

After that Percy got two boxes;

 **Due to constant reading you got +1 Int!**

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-20 (20%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+35% reading speed**

Percy closed the boxes and quickly left the cabin with the rest of the children of Athena to the Mess Hall. There they once again split apart, Percy went to sit alone while the rest of the cabin tables were all full. After finishing his food Percy quickly grabbed a bottle of water and a torch light. He slipped out of the Mess Hall and went to the Forest.

Percy went deep into the place. He then quickly reached a small clearing in the trees and he stopped there.

Percy then took out the water from the bottle and spread it thinly in front of him causing a mist to form. Percy then shined a torch threw the artificially created mist and a rainbow was formed. Percy took out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow and spoke, "Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," the words Percy learned from Annabeth the other day, "show me the Fates."

Suddenly the rainbow started to discolor and move about in a funny way. This wasn't what Annabeth said would happen, did I do something wrong? Then the message stabilized and an image appeared.

It was of the three Fates themselves and the spoke as one, "Percy Jackson, we were expecting you to call us."

Percy grinned, "then there are somethings you three don't know."

"We never said there wasn't," the three spoke up.

"I didn't really think it would work, Iris messaging you I mean, but I really needed your help."

"You are right normally it would be impossible to call us like this, but we made an exception for you. Now what is it you need?"

Percy then gathered his thoughts and spoke, "I was just wondering, ah…..is it alright to tell people about my powers? The gaming ones I mean not the Poseidon, that everyone already knows. Although now that I think about it I really shouldn't have-"

"Enough," the Fates said stopping him, "you blaber when you are nervous."

Percy scratched his head, "yeah. But anyway, can I?"

"That is up to you. You may do whatever you wish with your powers. Tell anyone even show them, but you must never reveal that it was us that gave them to you."

Percy nodded, "so can I use my powers to find out who the unclaimed campers were and then tell them that?"

The three Fates looked at each other and then one of them handed a bag of drachma to the one on the left.

"Ah what was that?" Percy asked.

The one that got the money spoke up, "I bet that you would use your power to help the unclaimed, Atropos bet that you will use them to train other campers."

"Wait I can do that?" Percy asked bewildered.

"That's for you to find out," the three said together again, "good bye Percy Jackson."

And with that the Iris message disappears leaving Percy alone in the Forest with a flashlight and a water bottle. Percy threw them into his inventory and walked back to camp.

He quickly made way to the camp fire in the center of all the camps and sat down next to Luke and the Hermes camp. Percy then began to talk to them all the while looking at each unclaimed stats.

Percy then met a guy named Mark Copper and according to his bio her was the son of Triton. Percy read that and then realised who he was immediately. His Gamer's mind helped him freak out when he figured out who Mark was. Mark was the son of Triton, who is the son of Poseidon, and yes that does mean Percy is technically his uncle.

This is incredibly weird for Percy because Mark was a teen that stood at 5 foot 6 and has a runner's build. He had blue eyes and very frizzy hair. The moment Luke introduced Percy to him Percy spoke up, "wait are you as son of Poseidon?"

Mark looked at Percy and then blinked, "ah..no. I'm sure I would know if I was the son of Poseidon."

"You sure? Cause you feel all sea like and well…. you sure?"

"Percy what do you mean he feels sea like?" Luke asked intrigued by this.

"Well you know...sea like?" Percy said holding his arms out, "don't you feel the different demigods here?"

"Wait you can feel the demigods?" one of the unclaimed asked, "like you can feel their aura?"

Percy nodded and then;

Ping!

 **Due to you lying through your ass you have leveled up your lying skills!**

· **Lying, Lv-6 (60%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **30% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

 **Bullshiting-Lv-3, a combanation of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

There we go, Percy wiped the screen away and looked to see most of the campers looking at him. "Can't you guys like tell the difference between a child of Ares and a child of Athena by looking at them?"

"No Percy, there isn't anyway to know who is who's kid unless the child is claimed or they have a skill that makes it obvious like your water powers," annabeth explained while Luke and most of the campers nodded.

"Okay I'll prove it," Percy then turned to Mark, "you Mark must be related to the child of the sea." Percy then took out Riptide and handed it hilt first to Mark, "how does it feel?"

"Ah, balanced I guess," Mark said as he twirled Riptide.

"There we go. Riptide is incredibly balanced, but to use it's true potential one must be the child of the sea," Percy said as a matter of factly.

"You sure you're not the son of Athena?" Luke asked causing most of camp to chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said as he waved the laughter off.

Mark gave Percy back the sword and spoke, "this is all well and good Percy but do you like have any other proof? As far as I know I have never been able to control water like you could this morning."

Percy scratched his head, "maybe your godly parent is a minor sea god giving you less control over water….if only there was…., oh!" Percy then got up and grabbed the water bottle off of one of the Apollo kids.

"Hey!"

"I'll give it back I promise!" Percy said as he took out Riptide and before Mark could react Percy formed a small cut on the palm of Mark's hand.

"Ouch! Percy what the hell!"

"Oh shut up you big cry baby," Percy said as he uncapped the water bottle and poured some water over the cut. The entire camp then watched in surprise as the water slowly healed Mark's hand, "as I thought. You may not have control over water but you do get stronger with water. It doesn't matter who your godly parent is, as long as you're a child of the sea you are stronger with water."

Mark began to open his mouth but just then a bright green trident with a sea shell behind it appeared over his head. Chiron quickly walked over and his face turned into one of shock, "that is the symbol of Triton, the son of Poseidon!"

Mark and Percy then looked at each other and the enter camp became dead quiet. Mark then spoke up, "wait….does that mean you're my uncle?"

The silence broke as the camp laughed and Percy chuckled. eventually they all quieted down and Chion spoke up, "exactly what happened here?"

"Well Chiron it seems Percy might be something of a sensor," Luke explained, "he said he could tell a demigods parentage just be feeling them." Luke then turned to Percy impressed.

"Is this true Percy?" Chiron asked surprised.

"Ah..I guess?" Percy replied and immediately most of the unclaimed asked for him help finding out who their parents where.

Percy spent the rest of the night sorting out the unclaimed. Some were happy, other were not. And all they while it was difficult trying to maintain the cover of, 'I can feel it.' Like seriously there was this guy Ethan Nakamura, who was the son of Nemesis who is the goddess of balance and revenge, how the fuck do you try and say, 'I feel revenge and balance coming from you,' the fuck man?!

He also got an extra level in lying;

· **Lying, Lv-7 (10%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **35% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

 **Bullshiting-Lv-4, a combanation of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

Either way that night was one to remember, something no one will forget anytime soon. Percy had changed the entire dynamics of the camp in one night. Now all the unclaimed knew whose child they were. None of them got their parents symbol to come on top of their heads but that didn't matter for most.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Tell the unclaimed campers who their parents are!**

 **If you do,**

 **The campers will be loyal to you**

 **Gods will wonder where you learnt all of this**

That night after 10 Percy snuck out of his cabin;

Ping!

 **Due to you sneaking around a skill leveled up!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-6 (5%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **35% chance of not getting caught.**

 **35% chance of critical strike.**

Gods that get's annoying! Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. Percy walked to the Forest and came to the stream again. He then put his hand up and called out, "ID create: Zombies!"

The dark blue sky turned red, strange, but Percy ignored that and looked ahead. Percy opened his status page and equided the title: Zombie killer, which gave him 30% more attack and defence and +5 to all stats when fighting the undead.

After that he pulled out Riptide and his shield. He equided his plate armour and his gauntlet and then quickly changed the campsite. Soon he came upon a Greek zombie alone near the Forge.

Percy grinned and rushed the zombie and before the thing could turn back Percy cut of it's head,

 **Critical Strike!**

 **Attack-325. 300% times more=975 Attack!**

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

· **Critical strike! Lv-2 (40%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 350% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

Percy closed the boxes and quickly moved on. He then came across a large horde of zombies near the camp center and they charged after him. Percy grinned and quickly summoned Zed and Alecto from his gauntlet.

"Are we in camp Half-Blood?" Alecot asked looking around, "at the memories. I once killed a demigod over that hill. Sigh, those were the days."

"Ah why is the sky red master?" Zed asked, "are we in another world?"

"No, it's just one of my new abilities," Percy stated. He pulled out the Sword of Kefka out of his inventory, which still was chipped of near the edges due to Percy attacking it when the Minotaur stole it. Zedd grabbed the blade and nodded to Percy.

"Alecto take to the sky and kill the zombies in the end of the horde, Zed smash through them," Percy ordered and the two obeyed. Alecto flew high up and Percy saw her swooping down, grabbing an undead by their head, tacking them high up and dropping them down.

Percy smiled at this and followed after Zed who was already tearing apart the ranks of the Greek zombies. Quickly the zombies were thinned out into nothing as Percy and Zed stode over a ton of loot that Percy then quickly collected.

Just then a roar broke out and their attention was then drawn to a Legion zombie which had just formed. "Alecto aim for the eyes, Zed aim for the knees, bring him towards the stream that cuts the camp into two!"

The two loyal servants nodded and began their attack. Percy quickly turned and ran away to the water. He jumped in and ignore the ushall +1000 HP/MP message. Percy then waited patiently for the Legion zombie to be brought to him.

Zed attacked the legs as instructed and broke it's kneecaps with one swing of the sword of Kefka. Zed blinked not realising his own strength as the Legion zombie fell down and began crawling away in fear.

"You idiot!" Alecto shouted at him, "you were supposed to draw him to the stream not break his legs!"

Percy looked at this and sighed. He then looked at the Legion zombie and there where he was standing. It was about 100 meters or so, give or take, if he could attack it with water from the stream it would be effective. Percy then activated his water control and then formed a giant spear out of the water in the stream. He then tossed the water spear and watched as it flew through the air and into the Legions zombie's head.

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill had leveled up!**

 **·** **Water Controlling Lv-11 (12%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-10 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 80 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 95 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 46 MP per minute.**

Percy waited for another ping to tell him the formation of the water spear attack but it never came. Maybe it wasn't unique enough?

Percy shrugged and quickly walked out of the stream and towards the now disappearing body. Percy then looked at what was left behind. He got 2 more health potions as loot and 1000$. He also got something new. It was white and looked like a knuckle buster but the end of it was shaped like a shovel;

 **Shovel buster;**

 **A knuckle buster made out of white metal. It's end is shaped like a shovel to pierce enemies with and to dig up dirt, which ever thing you want.**

 **Attack- 50+(Level of hand to hand combat Str) %**

 **[Ex: 50+ (Lv-1+6)%= 50+ 3.5= 53.5 Attack]**

Seeing potential in it Percy put them away for later and looked around. Alecot and Zed had already gathered all the loot from the Greek zombies, which totaled up to 500$.

Percy put that also away and realised he wasn't tired at all. Heck this was barely a work out for him now. So he kept on it, he walked around camp and enjoyed the peace and quiet of empty alternate dimension. When he came to the Mess Hall there was another horde of Greek zombies. Percy wet his lips and charged ahead, Zed and Alecto just behind him.

After twenty minutes Percy found himself facing another Legion zombie. "Zed, Alecto don't interfere move only if it seems like I might be in danger."

"This is because you interfere last time and didn't obey orders!" Alecto screeched and hit Zed up the head. Percy ignored them and charged the Legion zombie with only his sword and shield. Was that a bad idea? Yes, did he care? No.

The Legion zombie saw Percy coming and tried to kick him away like a football but Percy was faster. He spun the side and as the foot was flying past him Percy logged Riptide into the foot cutting horizontally across the limb.

The Legion zombie roared in pain holding it's foot but Percy was still moving. Percy got an idea inspired by his recent hobby of climbing the Climbing Wall. He jumped up and shoved Riptide into the zombies right kneecap and then took out another sword made of imperial gold from his inventory. He then used them to climb up the zombies thighs shoving each blade into the monster and pulling himself up.

 **Legion Zombie HP: 13900/15200**

The legion zombie roared in pain and tried to swat Percy away, who was now on the monster abdomen. Percy quickly jumped up and sideways off the zombie. As he began to fall down he then pierced the monster with Riptide slowing his desant downwards cutting a long gash along the zombies abs.

 **Legion Zombie HP: 11950/15200**

Percy then climbed onto the zombies back and moved upwards. He then reached the Legion's shoulder and looked at it with eyes filled with bloodlust.

Percy then readied his blade and charged, "Stardust Wave!" Percy attacked the zombies neck relentlessly. The Legion zombie roared and tried to push Percy off his shoulder, but when it brought it's hand next to Percy, the son of the sea cut off it's fingers with a swipe of Riptide.

Percy continued his attack, as blood sprayed all over Percy and flew through the air like red glitter. Percy eventually reached the zombies spinal cord, he took his hand back and trusted Riptide into it cutting the nerves.

 **Stardust Wave= (36 strike x 18 Vit) + 15 Dex = 663%**

 **663% of 325= 2154.75 Attack!**

 **Including the + 50% bonus from sword mastery= 2154.75 + 1078.875 = 3236.6 Attack!**

 **Critical strike= 350% of 3236.6 = 11328.1 Attack!**

Percy then pulled Riptide and looked at the monster's health bar;

 **Legion Zombie HP: 622/15200**

Percy cursed, there was some left. So the son of Poseidon grabbed the Legion's lips, and pulled himself up to it's eyes. He then plunged Riptide into the eye and pulled it out.

 **Critical strike! 350% of 325= 1137.5 Attack!**

The Legion zombie then started to crumble and Percy felt himself fall down as there was nothing holding him up. Suddenly something caught him by the armpits pulling him away from the dying Legion. Percy looked at and saw Alecto there, "hey boss."

Alecto flew Percy to the ground and Percy and just then;

Ping!

 **You have gained a total of 14,370 Exp!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-550/550**

 **Mana-425/425**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-** **Apprentice Zombie killer**

 **(+5 to all stats when fighting the undead.)**

 **Level-10 Exp- 4571/35,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-7(+5)=12**

 **VIT-10(+4+5)=19**

 **DEX-7(+4+5)=16**

 **INT-23(+5)=28**

 **WIS-22(+5)=27**

 **LUC-14(+5)=19**

 **POINTS-25**

 **MONEY- 4247$/90D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +4 VIT, +4 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy noted this and then quickly went to see what loot the legion left behind. There was a pile of money, 1000$, a necklace and what looked like a rolled up piece of parchment.

 **Necklace of the damned,**

 **A necklace that gives it's user +2000 HP but if the wearer takes it off they get cursed with -5000HP for an equal amount of time they wore it.**

 **Scroll of hidden treasure,**

 **A scroll that leads to a dungeon which is rumored to have hidden treasure in it.**

Percy opened the scroll first and saw a map of what looked like New York. And according to this map there was a dungeon somewhere in central park. Maybe he should investigate this later. After putting that in, and carefull putting the necklace away as well, if he wore that thing and removed it at any point it could kill him!

Percy then looked at Zed and Alecto, "you guys want to continue?"

Zed and Alecto nodded and so they did. They then began to look around camp again for the next horde of zombies. But strangely they didn't find any. Not even one normal zombie. Percy looked all over and eventually came to the center of the cabins in the camp in a last ditch effort to find one zombie since this was where they were usually there.

Then suddenly;

 **Warning! High level monster forming above!**

Percy looked up and saw a black ball floating above the hearth. It radiated danger as it slowly descended down and stopped five feet above the ground.

Percy was scared, his area sence never mentioned whenever a Legion zombie was forming so whatever that was coming was definitely bad news. Percy moved back, Zed and Alecto following his example.

Percy then remembered something, it was something from the Legion zombies bio,

 _ **Some say that if one kills enough of these Legion zombies there is an even higher level of enemies to face.**_

Percy gulped and quickly took out Riptide and brought his shield up. Suddenly the black orb started cracking as red light poured out of the sphere. The sphere then cracked open and a figure stepped out. He had a sword as big as the blade of Kefka behind his back and his armour was black, thick and sharp with red lines running through it. Along his body chains flew around and his hemet had only two opening for his eyes.

Percy gulped a wad of saliva and used Observe;

 **Knight of the Damned,**

 **Lv-50**

 **HP:30,000/30,000**

 **MP:40/40**

 **Str-57**

 **Vit-48**

 **Dex-60**

 **Int-18**

 **Wis-18**

 **Luc-2**

 **A knight that protects his people, and in this case his people are the undead. His skills with a blade are unmatched and he is able to summon the spirits of the dead. He has honour and is prideful about his sword skills.**

 **Kill to get- 20,000 Exp**

Percy looked at the monster and it's stats and started to sweat. He was so fucked.

* * *

 **Alright here we go another chapter. What? My college hasn't started yet so I got free time. Anyway here we go.**

 **Question:**

 **Exp to low?:** **With regard to giving to little exp for Percy after each monster he defeated simple, I plan on making this story last for five years. Do you know how much he could level up over those five years? He would by to OP and then I would lose interest.**

 **Stat bonus in the water for 0o0Xyylion0o0 : Yes he did have the stat bonus. It wasn't much of a bonus, but yeah it was there.**

 **Some attack have their own name why?:** **Well this is because they are not that unique. Some attacks like Percy sending a wave of water falls under the water control skill. But attacks like water spike which require certain conditions, like a floor covered with water. The water spear thing Percy did this chapter was not unique enough to be it's own move. Plus it would be a pain in the ass to add a new move to the list every time Percy does it.**

 **One/ two sword?:** **Well all I can say it I don't like the concept of Percy using two swords, but using two weapons is a useful thing to be able to do...I'll think about it. I did have Percy use to swords this chapter just to see if it will work. It did so I might just do it.**

 **Enhanced strength due to demigod status?:** **It's like this. All demigods have ADHD which make them born warriors making them faster and more combat ready. But only certain demigods would be stronger, like say the Ares kids would have a +3 Str stat wile the Athena kids will have +3 Int stat. It depends on the demigod. Since Percy is the son of Poseidon he gets + Vit and Dex and control over water.**

 **Killing Gabe will disrupt the continuity:** **I understand some might not like me killing off Gabe saying it effects the continuity, but honestly, fuck the time line. I see things one way, if it supposed to happen then it happens.**

 **Party system? : Ehhhh no idea. Maybe if Percy is forced to reveal his secrets to the world then yeah. Or he might reveal it to Grover some time in the future.**

 **Harem idea : I say this again I can't say for certain Percy may or may not, I personally don't want it to be so, but like I said if it's supposed to happen it will.**

 **Alright there we go. Keep the questions coming and just a reminder the review system is still down so I might be able to answer all of them, damn you FF. REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The Knight of the Damned, or Craig as Percy took to calling him, charged at Percy and his party with one hand on the his of his blade. Percy jumped back and Zed charge Craig slashing him with his equally gigantic blade. Craig jumped back like Percy and Zed embedded his blade deep into the ground.

Craig then drew his blade which was as black as his armour with red line running along its length. He then swung the sword like a twig and a huge gust of wind blew past whipping Percy's hair back. All that force, and he was at least 30 feet away.

Percy needed a plan, something clever, something smart. He turned to Zed, "keep him busy Zed!" The red armoured servant nodded and charged Craig. The two clashed swords and a huge shocks wave spread out causing Alecto, who was flying, to be pushed back by the wind.

Percy then reached into his inventory and took out a bow and a quiver that he got as loot, "Alecto catch!" Percy threw it to the Fury who caught the them both and quickly put the quiver on, "shoot if you see the chance!"

Alecto nodded and flew as Percy now looked at Zed and Craig's fight. One thing was obvious, Zed was far stronger that the monster as Percy's servant was pushing back. Seeing it was not in his favour to continue Craig gave one final shove and jumped away from Craig.

Seeing her chance, Alecto fired several arrows at Craig and it looked like they were going to hit the monster in the head. But in the last second Craig brought his blade up causing all the arrows to break upon contact. Craig then lowered his blade slowly and bent his legs and jumped towards Alecto.

Craig brought his sword up for a downward strike and just as he was above Alecto fist made out of water collided with him pushing Craig to the ground.

Percy stood with several empty water bottles painting. He used most of the water he hand in that attack, Alecto was to useful. "Alecto now!"

The Fury nodded and shot several arrows at the downed form of Craig. The knight managed to block most of them but two managed to hit him. One between the leg armour's joints and the other between his shoulder and his chest.

Zed then charged at Craig with his sword held above his body and swung the blade down. Craig used both hands to block the strike with his blade and with his good foot kicked Zed back. Craig then got up and opened his helmet.

Inside Percy saw nothing, there was nothing except darkness underneath that helmet of his. Suddenly the darkness spread all around him and covered a 20 foot diameter. When the darkness retreated back a swarm of Greek zombies stood there.

"Zed take care of the Knight I'll handle the zombies!" Percy cried out as Zed then quickly fought the knight one on one. The Greek zombies tried to attack Zed but Percy was faster. He put his shield inside his inventory and pulled out a second blade and then charged the horde.

Each swing of his blades killed a zombie, each strike ripped the zombies to shreds. The 30% more attack the Apprentice Zombie killer title gave him was very useful in that regard. Percy quickly got rid of them all and watched Zed fight Craig.

The battle was getting faster and faster as Craig pushed Zed to his limits on sword was strong, true but Craig was skilled. Zed then pushed the Knight away causing him to land on his bad foot. Craig then fell down and Zed swung down with all his strength.

Craig's HP took a huge hit as the weight of the sword of Kefka came down on him along with Zed's added strength. Percy quickly Observed Craig's life bar.

 **HP: 27,345/30,000**

Percy looked at that and then at Zed who lifted the blade up and smashed it down again.

 **HP: 24,690/30,000**

Zed then lifted his sword up again and then swung down but this time a blast of shadows blew Zed back. As Zed landed a few feet away Percy quickly ran up to his servant and Observed Zed's HP;

 **HP:500/1650**

In one attack that monster managed to reduce Zed's life by more than half. Percy then turned to the Knight of the Damned and saw that it had removed it's helmet now. Percy needed to retreat right away, he thought, 'ID escape!' Suddenly a box appeared,

 **You cannot escape this area until you have defeated the boss!**

Percy cursed and looked at the Knight, 'Damn you Craig!' Percy knew his best bet right now was keeping Zed alive long enough to kick Craig's ass. "Alecto keep him busy!"Percy roared out tossing aside Riptide, knowing full well it will return back to him in pen form, and took out his staff of healing;

 **Staff of Healing, High level**

 **Restores subject's health by a rate of 10% a minute**

 **Cost-50 Mana to use**

Percy then pointed at Zed healing him quickly while Alecto shoot arrows which Craig blocked with his sword. Then suddenly the Knight jumped up at Alecto nearly cleaving the Fury in two. Luckily the fury was an expert at maneuvering at the last second and escaped while shooting an arrow into the thing Craig had for a face.

Percy then saw the form of Craig stand up with an arrow sticking out of his head. Calmly the Knight of the Damned pulled the arrow out of the mass of shadows and threw it away.

 **One minute over.**

 **Zed's HP: 665/1650**

Percy gritted his teeth and looked up to see the Knight look at him and Zed. He then charged at Percy, 'shit!' Percy then threw the staff towards Alecto who caught it, "Heal Zed I'll hold him off!"

Percy saw Alecto's MP was 1430, more than enough to heal Zed. Percy took out riptide and another random sword from his inventory and charged Craig who had his blade up. They crashed and Percy immediately felt his bone groan from the weight of the Knight's strike. Quickly disengaging Percy moved away from the knight trying to escape from the monster whose Vit status were more than Percy's.

Suddenly Craig's blade turned into a blur and Percy quickly brought both blade near to his chest and blocked the oncoming strike which threw Percy threw the air. Percy landed a full 10 feet away and quickly rolled to his feet. His hands were numb and his face felt warm along the right side. Percy cursed as he looked at his HP bar;

 **HP: 250/550**

That was too much life lost in one hit. Percy quickly pulled up his stats page and distributed his stat points. He put 10 in Vit, 10 in Dex and the remaining 5 in Luck because if was going to survive this guy he would need speed, flexibility and luck.

 **STR-7(+5)=12**

 **VIT-20(+4+5)=29**

 **DEX-17(+4+5)=26**

 **INT-23(+5)=28**

 **WIS-22(+5)=27**

 **LUC-19(+5)=24**

Percy then cursed as he quickly brought up his sword just in time to block the Knight's swing. He then pushed himself underneath the legs of the knight and ran away from him. The stream that cut through the camp was about 20 feet ahead of him, all Percy had to do was reach the water.

But just then Craig landed in front of Percy forming a crater where he landed. Percy cursed and immediately called out his special move, "Stardust Wave!" Percy's blades moved like water as he attacked the Knight relentlessly. The knight brought his blade down only to have Percy sidestep it and swiped at the knight abdomen causing the Knight to flinch.

Percy then brought his knee up and smashed his face, or the black shadow thing, causing Craig to moved back a few cm's. Percy then swung his swords again constantly chipping away at Craig's armour and as Percy brought Riptide around for another cut he was swatted away by Craig like a fly.

Percy flew head over tails threw the air and finally slide across the grass. Percy then looked up and felt some of his bone were broken and the armour around his chest was ripped to pieces. He looked at his HP bar;

 **HP: 50/550**

Percy gritted his teeth and slowly got up. Riptide and whatever blade he was using was on either sides of the field and the Knight of the Damned was calmly walking over to Percy. Percy then looked at the Knight's health;

 **HP: 23,292/30,000**

H-his attack did nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just a 1000 points of attack! He only had to die nearly 23 times to kill him now. Percy then looked back and saw the stream there. It seems Craig had thrown him exactly where he wanted to go.

Percy took three quick steps backwards and then,

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy then smiled, and then turned to Craig, "come one fat ass!" He shouted taunting him.

 **Warning attack coming straight ahead!**

But Percy was ready. He took out Riptide and just as Craig's attack was upon him he pulled up his water shield. The sphere of water rose up around him and Craig's sword was trapped in it, Percy smiled, he had him now. Percy then lifted his hand, 'Water Spikes'

Craig was then skewered by water spike that rose from the stream and cried out in pain, " **ROAR!** "

Percy then lowered the water shield near Craig's mid section and trusted Riptide outwards into Craig. Percy then pulled out another sword and did the same. Percy then continued this action until he ran out of swords and Craig looked like a pin cushion.

 **HP: 15,292/30,000**

Percy smiled and then waited for his mana to regenerate to use water spikes again. But just then Craig's body started to move, his fingers reached up to one of the sword inside him and he pulled it out. He then roared and an explosion of shadow opted out of him completely obscuring Percy's sight from inside the Water Shield.

Percy then waited and watched. Something was going to happen now, something bad;

 **Warning! Attack in front of you!**

Percy then watched as a fist collided with his water shield cracking it. His eyes went wide, he honestly didn't know that could happen. Then another punch and the crack grew bigger. another and the shield was now beginning to look like it was about to shatter.

Percy noticed this and so he dropped the shield behind him and ran out before the shield broke. Outside on the other side of the stream Percy saw that the shadows were all over his shield. As soon as his shield broke Percy saw Craig walk out of the shadow and the cloud that was there before absorbed into his armour.

Percy cursed and quickly brought out Riptide which had returned before Craig exploded into a mass of shadows. Percy brought the sword out and readied himself for Craig's knight then launched himself at Percy but before he could strike the son of Poseidon he was hit in the side and flew away like a ball being hit by a baseball bat.

Standing where Craig was moments ago was Zed. "You took your time," Percy said with a grin.

"I was charging up, and Alecto needed help with something."

Percy looked confused at that only for Zed to point at the raising from of the Knight. Percy readied Riptide and Observed Craig;

 **HP: 11,600/30,000**

Percy smirked, Zed really was the reason he is going to win this battle. The Knight then got up and charged at Percy and Zed but then suddenly a large spear landed infront of Craig which the Knight dogged in the last moment.

Percy turned and saw Alecto iding the statue of Zeus that was in front of the Zeus cabin. Percy watched wide eyed as Alecto smiled at him, "the same magic I used on the statue back at the museum."

Percy nodded and then readied his blade, he pointed it forward, "charge!"

Zed and Percy engaged the Knight on one on one combat. If nothing else the Knight was an expert swordsman as he blocked Percy's every strike while carefully avoiding Zed's wide swingings. Percy then saw Alecto's statue of Zeus grab it's marble spear and attack Zed by leveling the tip of the spear on him.

The Knight cut the tip of the spear with his blade and save himself from implement. Seeing his chance Percy stepped into the Knight's defences and cut the monster's spine with Riptide;

 **Critical hit! 300%time more attack=975 Attack!**

The Knight roared in pain and jumped back. he looked at Percy and raised his sword but then Zed came in and punched Craig right in the chest shoving the Knight away.

 **Knight's HP: 9,234/30,000**

The statue of Zeus then started to pummel Craig before he could get up over and over again. Soon a big cloud of smoke began to form over the body of the Knight as the statue kept it on.

 **Knight's HP: 8,534/30,000**

 **Knight's HP: 7,834/30,000**

 **Knight's HP: 7,134/30,000**

Zed then jumped into the cloud and began his attack as well;

 **Knight's HP: 6,233/30,000**

But just then everything went silent as a blur of shadow moved around the statue. Wherever it moved a piece of the statue was cut off. First it's arms were gone, then it's legs, then it body and finally it's head. Alecto screeched and flew up but just then the shadow flew over her and suddenly Alecto was split in two along the waist.

Percy watched in horror as Alecto transformed into smoke and flow back into his gauntlet. He then turned to Zed and watched the shadow land in front of the servant. The shadows cleared away showing Craig. The Knight then drew his sword up and gave a wide swing.

 **Warning a wave of deadly energy approaching!**

"Zed get down!" Percy cried out but before Zed could move a wave of darkness cut him in half turning him back into smoke.

Percy ducked under the wave of energy and when he got back up he saw the Knight of the Damned walking towards him slowly. they were gone, Zed had been cut down, Alecto had been destroyed and now death was coming for Percy.

Percy watched as The Knight now stood over him. Feeling the will to live flow out of him Percy got down to his knees and lowered his head.

He felt shame, he didn't save his mother yet, he let her down. He felt regret, he never accomplished anything in his life so far. He felt sorrow, he never lived.

Percy then looked up and saw the Knight lift his blade up high up. He saw the moon behind the Knight shine brightly over the red sky. Time then seemed to slow down as Percy began to think.

The moon was always such a beautiful thing, Percy loved it, must be something to do with the moon affecting the ocean. Percy felt sad, he wouldn't see the moon again ever. Percy then closed his eyes and darkness took him.

'Am I really going to give up?' Percy asked himself. 'Just let him kill me? Just like that? Do I want to die?...No. NoI want to live. I want to live so that I can see the moon again one last time. Just one last time.'

Percy then opened his eyes and saw the Knight's blade come down slowly. Percy moved pushing himself upwards closer to the blade.

'I want to live.'

He then drew back his right hand and lifted his left.

'I want to see the moon one more time.'

His gauntlet hit the Knight's blade and sparks flew as Percy held it up.

'And I want to save my mom.'

Percy felt something in himself ster as energy flew into him from the very Earth itself.

'And I will stop at nothing to do so!'

Percy then gathered all the energy he felt into his right fist and launched it into the Knight's stomach, "and you want stop me!"

The second the fist collided with Knight's armour a sound broke out, 'crack.' It was the sound of Percy's bone breaking mixed with the sound of Knight's armour breaking. Suddenly the monster was thrown backwards and flew across the field into Ares cabin. He flew threw the walls of Ares cabin and the into a tree.

Percy stood panting as his right arm went limp and fell to his side. Percy looked at his fist, 'where did that come from?'

Ping!

 **Due to extreme will power you have unlocked a new demigod skill!**

 **Earthquake control, Lv-1 (30%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 500**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-1**

Percy dismissed the box and slowly he realised what happened. That energy he felt come from the Earth, it was the power to from Earthquakes. He must have unknowingly infused that power in his fist and when he punched the Knight with it, caused an Earthquake inside the Knight's body.

Percy looked at the Knight's HP;

 **HP:5,733/30,000**

And then his HP and MP;

 **HP:50/550**

 **MP:225/425**

Percy frowned, he then equipped his title Deadman;

· **Deadman- gives the user a boost of +40 in all stats if their HP is less than 20%.**

Which made his stats this;

 **STR-7(+40)=47**

 **VIT-20(+4+40)=64**

 **DEX-17(+4+40)=63**

 **INT-23(+40)=63**

 **WIS-22(+40)=62**

 **LUC-19(+40)=59**

Percy then turned looked at Knight who just managed to get up but was still holding his chest which was now completely shattered. Percy smiled at this he then pulled up the Knight's status;

 **Knight of the Damned,**

 **Lv-50**

 **HP:5,733/30,000**

 **MP:40/40**

 **Str-57**

 **Vit-48**

 **Dex-60**

 **Int-18**

 **Wis-18**

 **Luc-2**

Thanks to the Deadman title he was now faster that the Knight. Percy pulled out Riptide and charged the monster. The pain slowly started to fade to the back of his mind as the only thing right now that mattered was the battle.

He struck the knight on his collarbone first before the Knight could even move to block him. This boost of speed was incredible. Percy promised himself that one day he would obtain this level of speed on his own.

The two then began their battle once again, this time on equal footing. Percy swung at the monster's side but was blocked at the last second. He then jumped over the Knight and back kicked the monster onto the ground.

Percy then pulled out Necklace of the Damned out of his inventory;

 **Necklace of the damned,**

 **A necklace that gives it's user +2000 HP but if the wearer takes it off they get cursed with -5000HP for an equal amount of time they wore it.**

Just as the Knight was getting up again Percy used his back as a ramp and climbed up and dropped the necklace around the thing's neck. But since it didn't have an actual head the necklace fell in and Percy heard it ring as it hit the Knight's stomach.

Percy looked at the Knight's HP;

 **HP: 7,733/30,000**

Now I know what you're wondering why did you give him something that would increase his HP Percy? As the smart ones among you would have probably guessed by now why I did it.

The Knight reached into himself and tried to pull the necklace out fearing it was a bomb or something, seeing his chance Percy moved. He saw one of his swords, from when he skewered Knight with before, lying in front of him. He grabbed it and shouted, "Starburst Wave!"

The blade's moved like water through a stream. Percy struck the Knight's back with multiple quick and deadly strikes. Eventually the Knight managed to turn around and block one of Percy strikes only for Percy to immediately spin around his defence and use both swords to cut one of the Knight's arms off.

Percy then pushed himself forward as he brought Riptide up for one last strike. Percy then dashed forward and tore through the Knight's already damaged chest piece. Percy then turned around as his mind calculated all the damage he did;

 **Starburst Wave: 12 Strikes X 64 Vit = 768 + 63 Dex= 831**

 **831% of 325 = 2700 Attack!**

 **Including the 50% bonus from Sword Mastery =2700 + 1350 = 4050 Attack!**

 **Knight's HP: 3683/30,000**

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-11 (4%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **55% more damage when using swords.**

 **Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

 **An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

 **Attack- [(Number of strikes x Vit) more damage + Dex]%**

 **Cost- Cool down period, +4 seconds for every strike**

That was every thing Percy had left. His limbs were so tired Riptide fell out of his grip. He held his hands as the pain came back in full force. Percy then hobled over to the form of the Knight that was now on his knees. It's back was torn open by Percy and it's front was shattered. And on it's side was a gash caused by Percy's last attack.

Percy used his left hand to support himself and reached into the hollow insides of the Knight. The shadows felt cool as Percy's hand traveled through it's body. He felt his fingers tighten around the necklace of the damned and pulled it out.

Ping!

 **The curse of the Necklace has activated, the Knight loses 5000 HP.**

Percy the watched the Knight's health bar as it slowly fell all the way down to 0.

 **Knight's HP: 0/30,000**

The Knight looked at Percy, or at least the shadows did and it looked like it nodded as it's body slowly started to disappear.

The Knight dropped 5 items but Percy was to tired to find out what they were. He threw them into his inventory and then moved around the battlefield. Percy grabbed each and every sword he used which was now littered all over the place. He then walked over to the Poseidon camp and once he was there called out, "ID escape."

The red sky shattered as the normal looking sky took over. Percy then looked up at the moon and smiled. He did it, he won his greatest challenge yet. Percy then walked into his cabin and unequiped his armor. As he reached for his gauntlet Percy got an idea.

 **Gauntlet of Kefka**

 **The Gauntlet of Kefka, Zed's uncle, was stole by Zed and was used for his own plans. The power of the gauntlet release on the Int and the Wis of the wearer. It's ability is to raise from the dead and store inside it warriors that user has slain, and slain by the users minions.**

 **Power level- (Int+Wis)% of total power of the summoned servant (meaning a level 100 warrior will be a Lv 5 servant when the gauntlet's power level is Lv-5)(** **45** **)**

 **Number of servants usable by the user- 4 (+1 for every 10 Int or Wis)**

Percy then wasted no time as he focused on the gauntlet and was brought to the well of souls filled with all the souls he had slain. But there was only that Percy needed. He looked up at the form of the Knight of the Damned, whole and undamaged from all the battle scars Percy and his servants gave him. Percy then grabbed the Knight and pulled him out.

The gauntlet glowed and smoke came out which then solidified into the Knight. He bent to his knee. "You obey me now," Percy spoke causing the Knight to node. Percy quickly dismissed him and he removed the gantlet.

He then went to his bed and fell into it. He was beyond exhausted and he felt himself go numb with pleasure for finally getting some rest.

The Next Morning,

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy closed the box and sat up on his bed. He stretched his arms and yawned. All his wounds had been fixed and his body felt great! Yesterday was a life or death situation and Percy was lucky to be alive. Yesterday's experience taught him this, he needed to get much much more stronger.

Percy then opened his inventory and looked at the things that the Knight had dropped for him.

 **Money- 5000$**

 **Enchanted sapling,**

 **A sapling that can grow anywhere. It enrichens the room it's in and gives berries that provide +200MP.**

 **Skill book: Shadow spying**

 **Essence of Shadow, Crafting item**

 **Sword skill book.**

Percy sighed. He wasn't ready to deal with all of these yet. He then shoved them back in and quickly got out of his bed, took a shower and finished his morning business. He quickly changed his tiles from Deadman back to son of Poseidon then quickly left for the Mess Hall.

As he passed by the statue of Zeus Alecto used yesterday he noticed it was still intact meaning the one they used was the one in another dimension. This proved his theory about being able to create an alternate dimension which is a copy of this one but doesn't affect it.

Percy ate his breakfast quickly and made way to the Climbing Wall. Once there Percy spent the entire afternoon grinding his Vit skills. By the end his Vit rose by 2 points and due to the weights he was wearing his Str raised by 3.

It was afternoon now and Percy decided to finally do something about his low Dex stat. So he made way to the Arena to practise his archery. As he was going there though he noticed the Stoll brothers approaching him.

"Hey Travis, hey conner what's up?" Percy asked looking at the two sons of Hermes.

"Hey Percy could you just come with us for a second?" Conner asked with a smile.

"Yeah it won't be long and it is important," Travis said with an equally charming smile.

Percy laughed, "okay, but I'm warning you two, you try and trick me into doing something stupid and I'll shove Riptide down your throats."

Conner laughed, "no Percy we would never do that!"

"Yeah man you are the son of Poseidon we would never risk the wrath of you dad," Travis said with a grin.

"Alright alright what do you two want?" Percy asked with smiled as the two lead him near the forest. As they approached it Percy spoke up again, "I just want to remind you I am armed and dangerous."

The two brothers laughed and two three quickly walked into the forest and to a clearing. After making sure the coast was clear Conner and Travis turned to Percy. Conner looked serious and then spoke, "what we are about to tell you is a Hermes cabin secret okay?"

Percy nodded at Conner's serious tone.

"As you know we demigods have...issues when it comes to technology."

"Yeah everytime we use the net we send out a monster signal," Travis said as he brother nodded his head sadly, "all that porn out there and we can't see it."

Percy's eyes widened, "wait are you serious?! No net?! At all?! But I never had problems using it before!"

Travis and Conner shrugged, "well you didn't really know you were a demigod before did you? You realising what you are activated your scent to the monsters. So now if you try and use the net yeah, you are basically inviting all the monsters to come at you. Same thing with phones."

Travis then spoke up, "which is why we made an alternate net just for the divines."

"Wait, what?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yup it's called H-net," Conner said, "our dad made it, him being the god of communication and all. He couldn't stand us not having any form of communication with the outside world so he made it for us."

"Wow," Percy said with a stunned look, "so how do you access it?"

"With this," Corner then took out a black metal cylinder. Conner then pressed on end and showed it operated like a clip. "This is a H-Net Interface, HNI. Clip this to the top of any piece of paper and an image will appear on the paper. It's basically a tab."

Conner than gave the HNI to Percy and Percy Observed it,

 **HNI,**

 **A device used by the children of Hermes and few other campers. It allows access to the H-Net which will give you access to the world without worry of monsters finding out.**

Ah So it was basically what Connor said it was. Percy then looked up, "thank you guys for this. But why? I mean why give this to me?"

Travis spoke up, "well you see Percy you helped out all the unclaimed yesterday, you gave them hope. Some of the got claimed after we went to the cabin and your 'feeling' about who their godly parents were proved true. You helped a lot of them man. So we thought we should return the favour somehow."

"I-I don't know what to say you guys," Percy stumbled and Connor stepped in.

"Just don't go showing it off. Last thing we need is Chiron finding out about this. Some other campers have it also, but not all of them know the HNI even exists."

Percy nodded and then after taking for a few more minutes the twins and Percy separated. Percy then pulled out his bow and quiver, the ones he gave to Alecto yesterday. He reached the Arena and then went to the archery side of the place.

Percy moved in front of one target and quickly notched an arrow. He took aim and fired an arrow. The arrow flew threw the air and….hit the target on the other side of the Arena. Percy blinked in surprise and then tried again. This time the arrow hit the bull's eye, of the target next to his.

Percy blinked at this again, what the actual fuck?!

"I didn't think it was possible to be that bad at archery," called out a voice. Percy turned to see a boy with brown eyes and black hair aproach him. He had a quiver at his back and a bow at his side.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"My name is Michael Yew, and my gold parent is Apollo," Michael said with a smile as bright as the sun, but then again considering who his dad is that's no surprise.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy said stretching a hand out.

Michael shook his hand and laughed, "of course you are. Everyone knows who you are. Only son of Poseidon and the hero of the unclaimed."

Percy chuckled nervously, "they don't actually call me that do they?"

Michael smiled back, "they do actually. Anyway come out here for some archery practise?"

"Yeah but as you can see, I kind of...well suck," Percy said as he motioned to his bow.

"Hahah! Underestimate of the year man. I have seen 6 year olds shoot better than you!"

"Did those 6 year olds have a sword hidden in their pockets just waiting to be used on anyone that made fun of them?"

"...point taken." Michael then took out an arrow and notched it. He got into position and held it there, "copy me."

Percy did and then stood there as Michael then began to check Percy's stance, "wrong, arm's to wide, leg's to close, and you're holding the arrow the wrong way."

Percy blushed and began correcting his moment, he got ready, he aimed and released the arrow. The arrow sailed through the air and by some miracle managed to hit the right target, though only in the extreme conner.

"Well at least it is in the target," Michael said with a sigh.

Ping!

Due to archery practise a new skill has been created!

 **Archery, Lv-1 (2%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

 **Accuracy- 1%**

WHAT?! Percy read and reread the skill box. Why was his accuracy level so bloody low?! He then clicked his accuracy and a window popped up;

 **Accuracy;**

 **How accurate you are, duh. (Due to you being a son of Poseidon you are cursed by Apollo.)**

Percy looked at this and his eyes widened, "hey Michael has your dad ever cursed the children of Poseidon?"

Michael looked confused, "huh? Well not that I can think off. The only story I have of Apollo and a son of Poseidon is the one about Orion and Artemis."

"Orion? I have heard about the constellation and all that, but was he really the son of Poseidon?"

Michael nodded, "yup. It is said he was such a great hunter that he won even Artemisia heart. And my dad didn't like that. So he tricked Artemis into shooting Orion thereby killing him."

"Wow," Percy stated, "your dad is kind of a dick."

Michael snorted, "yeah. But that's the only story of Apollo and a son of Poseidon that I know of."

Percy nodded and looked back at his Accuracy box, especially the words in brackets;

 **(Due to you being a son of Poseidon you are cursed by Apollo.)**

Did Apollo's grudge extended to every son of Poseidon? Did he curse us to suck at archery? And if so how do I get rid of it?

Percy sighed and closed the box. He was going to figure this out the only way he knew how, by charging threw it. So over the next hour Michael helped Percy with his archery, he showed him how to stand how to pull the arrow back and even how to not shoot the target's next to him.

Eventually after Percy got most of it Michael left him alone and Percy began grinding thru. Most of his arrows missed while one or two hit the target. After collecting all the shoot arrow Percy moved back to his shooting point and began again.

After an hour Percy's finger where sore but he kept going. After he emptied his quiver for the third time it happened;

Ping!

 **Due to constant bow and arrowing you have leveled up a skill!**

 **Archery, Lv-2 (2%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

 **Accuracy- 2%**

Percy looked at this and his face became cold. All that and only a 2% increase in his archery? Fuck you Apollo! If I ever see you I will shove an arrow down your throat and a bow up your ass! You just made my shit list!

 **Percy's shit list:**

 **Hades**

 **Apollo**

 **The Minotaur(Oh yeah he wasn't done with him)**

 **Mr. Kenny (5th grade science teacher, don't ask.)**

Percy then turned to the target and quickly drew an arrow from his quiver. He aimed for the center of the target but before he shoot it he stopped.

'If every shot I aim for has a 98% chance of missing then why don't I just miss on purpose and see where that goes.'

With that logic in mind Percy aimed for the target next to his and released the arrow. The arrow flew and it hit near the center, of his target. Percy grinned at this and then suddenly,

Ping!

 **Due to constant bow and arrowing you have leveled up a skill!**

 **Archery, Lv-3 (20%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

 **Accuracy- 3%**

Percy then quickly started to shoot arrows faster and faster and made sure to always not aim for the target and this made sure his arrows did make the target.

After 20 or so arrows;

Ping!

 **Due to accurate shots (somewhat) +1 to Dex!**

Percy smiled and closed the box. This was what he needed right now. Percy then looked at his weighted wrist bands and decided to increase their weight to 30 pounds.

It was uncomfortable at first and his aim went to shit, but Percy managed to get used to the weight quickly and began firing again. His archery leveled up again and again but Percy ignored them all and focused only on the task in front of him.

It quickly became night time and Percy now stood with bloody fingers and an empty quiver. Half the arrows were on the ground will a third where on the target. But Percy were not looking at them. He didn't look at his failure, he was focusing on one single arrow that pierced the bullseye.

"FUCK YES!" Percy cried out as he jumped in joy.

Ping!

 **Due to an accurate shot you have gained +2 Dex!**

 **Ping!**

 **Due to use of weights your Str has risen by +2!**

Ping!

 **Due to constant bow and arrowing you have leveled up a skill!**

 **Archery, Lv-10 (40%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it may or may not hit it's target.**

 **Accuracy- 10%**

Percy smiled at this and closed the box. He then quickly gathered all his arrows and ran to the Mess Hall where dinner was almost over. Percy then went back to his cabin as he was excited to try out the HNI.

Percy took out a sheet of paper he found around the cabin and clipped the HNI on top of the paper. The cylinder then started to blink as the sound of a computer booting up could be heard coming from inside it.

Percy put the paper on the desk and waited for the HNI to turn on. Then the paper went black and then a home screen came on. It looked like the home screen of any tab or phone with the time in one corner right next to date. There were four apps on the screen.

One said 'Search,' no points to guess what that did. The other said 'Online Market,' the third said 'Iris Messaging,' oh you can do that in this? And the last said, 'Map.'

Percy clicked map and it basically gave a google maps version of the world. Expect in this it showed demigods reading as yellow and monsters as red. Obviously there weren't any monsters on the map of camp Half-Blood there plenty around big cities.

Percy then closed that and opened online market which opened up to a website which basically was Amazon or Ebay. Percy saw several items for sale, weapons, armour, shields, books and even enchanted items.

Percy then realised what this was, a place where he dump all the times he didn't need! Percy then searched around and found the Sell option. He then pulled out;

 **Fangs and Claws of a Fury,**

 **The fangs and claws of a Fury and very sought after in various circles. If you know where to search for it you might be able to get a good prize for them.**

 **Value-200 D**

Percy then pressed sell and described what he wished to sell. Immediately a screen came up;

 **Willing to buy for 200 D,**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and another screen came up;

 **Please place items on the screen and a portal will be opened to take them away.**

Percy did so and suddenly a bright light surrounded the paper and the fangs and claws disappeared and in their place was a bag filled with drachma.

Percy put the coins in his inventory and found it was 200 D exactly. Percy smiled and then looked through his inventory. He also had 8 ancient greek pots in his inventory. After selling them he got 16 D.

He then closed the HNI and put it away. He opened up the loot he got from killing Knight;

 **Money- 5000$**

 **Enchanted sapling,**

 **A sapling that can grow anywhere. It enrichens the room it's in and gives berries that provide +200MP.**

 **Skill book: Shadow spying**

 **Essence of Shadow, Crafting item**

 **Sword skill book.**

The money he obviously put it in his inventory. He then took a closer look at the sapling. It had white leaves and looked like it was already blooming bright red flowers. Percy took the sapling and put it near the window sill so that it got plenty of sunlight in the morning.

He then picked up the Essence of Shadow;

 **Essences of Shadow, Crafting item,**

 **Used to craft object to embed the object with the nature of darkness itself.**

Percy shrugged and put it away for later. He didn't really need it, maybe he would sell it later. Then came the Sword skill book. Last time he read one of these it gave him his best move, he expects no less this time.

Ping!

 **You have obtained the Sword skill book!**

 **Do you wish to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and;

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-12 (0%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **60% more damage when using swords.**

 **Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

 **An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

 **Attack- [(Number of strikes x Vit) more damage + Dex]%**

 **Cost- Cool down period, +3 seconds for every strike**

Ping!

 **Please select two of these attacks;**

 **Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

 **A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

 **Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

 **Cost- Cost of Water control**

 **Angel's Strike,**

 **A techniques that uses multiple blades as a source of attack. The user attacks with one blade and then abandons it, grabs another blade and strikes the opponent's again. This is done several times until the user runs out of blade.**

 **Attack: [Attack x Vit x Dex]% for each strike**

 **Heavenly Ice Dragon,**

 **A technique used to manage a large group of enemies. The user coats their blade with water and attacks. There are two major attacks,**

 **Dragon's Fangs- if you draw blood from the emey a small part of the water from your blade travels in their blood and the user may chose when to freeze the water.**

 **Dragon's Wings- a wide wave of ice sent sent out of the blade. This can be used to take out a large group of people easily.**

 **Cost- 120 MP per use of all the water coated on the blade.**

 **(Need Ice control!)**

 **Heaven's Rain,**

 **A technique that causes it to rain no matter the weather. The user can then control the rain that follows and use the droplets as water swords.**

 **Cost-200 MP**

Percy read through all the techniques carefully. It seems this time he got to chose two techniques. He couldn't use Heavenly Ice Dragon since he didn't have Ice control. Sure he could try and make it up but he really didn't want the technique right now. Maybe he would try and learn how to Ice Control later but for now pass.

Heaven's Rain is definitely in, Weather controlling powers? Hells to yeah!

So all that's left was Angel's Strike and Water's Kill. So after careful thought and deliberation Percy decided to pick Water's Kill. Why? Because it sounded cooler to say that Angels' Strike. Come one the monsters would laugh at him!

Percy picked the two techniques;

Ping!

 **Are you sure you want,**

 **Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

 **A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

 **Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

 **Cost- Cost of Water control**

 **Heaven's Rain,**

 **A technique that causes it to rain no matter the weather. The user can then control the rain that follows and use the droplets as water swords.**

 **Cost-200 MP**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the box disappeared and the memory of how to do the two skills came into his head. Percy then waited for a moment, let the information digest and then turned to the next thing;

Ping!

 **You have obtained Skill book: Shadow Spying!**

 **Do you wish to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the book bursted into dust and the information went into his head.

 **Shadow Spying, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You can use send your mana to infected another person shadow. For a certain time you will be able to hear whatever the person say and hears.**

 **Mana- 10 MP every minute it is in use**

 **Limit- 12 hours.**

Percy liked this skill. It would be the perfect for spying on people. Percy then closed the screen looked around. It was getting late. He should probably go to bed. But there was something bugging him. It was Apollo's stupid curse.

The god cursed Percy for just being born and frankly it pissed Percy off. So while he can't kick Apollo's ass right now he could do the next best thing, showing him that even though he cursed me I can still be good at archery.

So with a grin Percy grabbed his bow and quiver and opened an empty ID so that he wouldn't have to sneak around. He walked across the now empty camp and came to the Arena. He walked up to the targets and readied himself. The ID he created would make sure he was alone and could concentrate. No noise to distract him, just him and his training.

Percy drew up the first arrow, notched it and then let it go.

* * *

 **Alright this is the last quick chapter you all are getting out of me. After this I can't make any promises.**

 **Questions,**

 **Gauntlet's** **holding soul of gods \- Yes they can. They can hold anything below Primordial. They can't hold the Fates or anyone the Fates don't want held. Percy's power's is their power, so they get a say in it.**

 **Percy's inventory \- Basically its a bunch of boxes which hold items in them. Percy can mentally chose which item he wants to take out, hence why he doesn't shout, 'sword!' every time he reached for a blade.**

 **Putting water directly in the Inventory \- Yeah that's not possible. Anything stored in an inventory must be in a container or a defanate shape. Hence why Percy can't store air.**

 **Alright them that is all. Now if you will excuse me I need sleep. Unlike Percy I don't have Gamer's mind keeping me alert 24/7. Keep sending questions you might have and I'll do my best. Again review system isn't working, stuck at 71 for some reason so if I miss something I'm sorry.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

As the sun came up over the red sky light found it's way over the Arena revealing Percy shooting his last arrow at the target. His fingers were bloody, they were cut from drawing back the bowstring one to many times.

On the target were several arrow all on the target and only a few on the ground. Percy had spent the entire night here practising archery. He didn't stop to rest, his Gamer's body made sure of that. His mind was clear thanks to his Gamer's mind.

Only now did Percy begin to appreciate his gifts. He did need to sleep anymore, he only needed to do it if he was injured. He didn't to eat also if his HP was high, he only did it because he liked eating.

Truly Gamer's Mind and Body were a very useful skill to have. The results of which floated before Percy in a blue box;

 **Archery, Lv-40 (30%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it just might hit it's target.**

 **Accuracy- 40%**

Percy had done it. He had done all this in one night, just imagine what he could do in a week, and then two weeks. Percy had also raised his Dex by 8 and his Str increased by 12 causing Percy to raise his weights to 50 pounds each.

Percy looked up, 'the sun's up already?' Seeing this as his cue to leave Percy gathered all his arrows and went back to the Poseidon cabin. The then thought, 'ID escape.' Causing the red sky out there to break and turn blue again. Percy could hear the sounds of birds chirping now and smiled as he saw various people run across the camp to the Mess Hall.

Percy may not need to eat anymore to survive but that didn't mean he didn't like eating food in general.

Percy put away his bow and quiver in his inventory and then walked out of the cabin. He then walked to the Mess Hall and grabbed himself a huge plate of meat, cheese and grapes, truly the food of the Gods. He gave some for his dad and ehne no one was watching shaved most of it into his inventory.

Percy then began to eat what was left slowly as he made plans for the day. Percy then pulled up his stats;

 **STR-24**

 **VIT-22(+4)=26**

 **DEX-28(+4)=32**

 **INT-23**

 **WIS-22**

 **LUC-19**

Not bad, not bad at all. Today maybe he should-

"Heya Percy!" Travis Stoll called out interrupting Percy's train of thought.

Percy looked up and saw both the Stool brothers standing over his shoulder with identical grins. "Oh hey guy's what's up?"

"Did you use it?" asked Conner as he tried and failed to control his laughter.

"Use what?" Percy asked confused.

"Use the HNI," Travis explained.

"Oh yeah I used it," Percy said smiling, "I managed to make some drachma sealing some useless junk on the online market."

Travis and Conner looked like owls as they stared at him, "wait your telling me the first thing you did when you got access to the internet was go shopping?"

"Ah..yeah?" Percy replied hesitantly.

"Wow," Conner said actually surprised, "so you didn't look at porn?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Didn't shop for any playboys?"

"Nope."

"What did you do all night?!" the two brothers yelled together causing Percy to chuckle nervously.

"I was training," Percy explained, "my archery skills suck so I wanted to practise."

"They don't just suck Jackson they are non existent!" Michael Yew called out from the Apollo table.

"Shut up Michael! And stop listing to other people's conversations!"

"I can't help it Percy my dad is the god to truth! I have to interfere when someone tells a lie!"

Percy chuckled and turned back to the Stoll brother, "so no I didn't visit any porn sights yet."

The two nodded, "alright then we just wanted to say and see whether you got the HNI working. See around Percy!"

Percy waved them away and turned back to his stats. Now where was I? Ah yes, improving his Int and Dex. It was true he had a high amount of stata but he needed more. But maybe he could do that later, for now let's focus on improving Vit.

The speed Percy felt when fighting the Knight of the Damned was exhilarating. It was like a drug and Percy wanted more. But first he needed to get some things fixed.

Percy walked out of the Mess Hall and when he was alone walking down the main path, pulled out his plated armour. The poor thing was torn apart from yesterday's battle. Percy slung it over his shoulder and then went to the forge where again he walked to Nina's table where the girl was working on a bronze sphere of some kind.

"Hey Nina," Percy called out with a smile.

"EP!" the cried out and turned to see Percy there. Nina then saw Percy and smiled, "damn Percy are you a ninja or something?"

"Hehe, I wish. that would so cool! Imagine it me being all stealthy and shit!"

"Hehe yeah it might be a little fun. Anyway what can I help you with?"

Percy then pulled up his armour and laid it on her workbench, "my armour got pretty messed up. Think you can fix it?"

The daughter of Hephaestus looked at the piece and formed. She took out a plate and inspected it against the light and found no fault in it. "This is a good peice Percy, something most Greek demigods don't were. But it's far too messed up. It's torn at the leather and if you fixed it it would be a patch job at best."

"I see," PErcy replied with a frown, "so what do you suggest?"

"Well..." Nina then took out a roll of paper and spread it out showing a greek designed armour, "I can make it into this. I'll turn the leather into the Greek armour and put the plates on top."

Percy nodded, "okay quick question can I not be wearing a skirt?"

"What?"

Percy pointed at what the greek used to where instead of leg armour, "that thing. Can I not wear a skirt. I'll admit I have some fine legs but I don't want to put them on display."

"Haha, well I'm sure you can just wear a pair of jeans if you need to Percy."

Percy smiled back, "okay let's do it. When will it be ready Nina?"

"Ah, two days, meaning you can't use it for capture the flag tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Percy said scratching his head, "well can you get it done by then?"

"Is money not an issue?"

"Yup."

"I can get it done by then," Nina then took the armour off and Percy quickly turned to walk out. But just then Percy saw a huge tire sitting in the corner of the Forge, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Nina, can I borrow that for a second?"

A few minutes later,

Percy now stood in the Arena with a chain around his torso and the giant tire behind him. Percy quickly performed a few stretches and got ready for the run. He then moved forward, each step was like pushing up against a mountain as Percy slowly dragged the tire across the track.

The first few steps seemed easy. The next few seemed challenging, but after that it became hell. Percy's shins burned but the son of Poseidon didn't stop. He pushed himself and by the time he finished half a lap;

Ping!

 **Due to strenuous exercises you have gained, +2 Str and +4 Vit!**

Percy closed the box and focused only on pulling the tire along. The weighted wristbands on his hands were helping improve his strength, and he was carrying a FREAKING tire! Him pushing himself increased his stamina and hence this should be the perfect exercise to improve both Str and Vit.

As soon as on round was down Percy collapsed onto the ground and started to pant. It was done, one full round done. Percy then looked around and saw several campers that were training in the Arena before were now looking at him.

"Ah...can I help you guys?" Percy asked and immediately most of them turned away leaving Percy confused.

Well whatever he had a job to do anyway. Percy got up and began his second round. By the time Percy finished the second round his Str had gone up by 2 and his Vit by 3. Now Percy collapsed on the ground exhausted. Gamer's body might make him not feel fatigue but he was still exhausted beyond belief.

Percy took of the chain around him and then moved the tire upright. He then began moving the tire back towards the forge all the while the campers were giving him weird looks. After Percy put the tire back inside the forge and thanking Nina for letting him use it Percy walked over to the Athena cabin.

Inside Percy found the Athena kids busy with their own projects so Percy just sat down and looked over all the research material he gathered on the underworld and Hades. He was prepared to go down there and fight, but he had no way of beating a god. So PErcy spent most of his time here doing research about what he could use to defeat Hades.

Annabeth walked over, "hey Percy you're early today."

"Yeah I wanted to get more work done," Percy said with a smile.

"So you're going to be here the whole day?"

"Yup," Percy smiled, "aren't you a lucky girl."

Annabeth grinned, "no Mr. Jackson you are the lucky one, you get to be in my presence all day long."

"Being vain doesn't suit you Annabeth."

"Oh please it suits me just fine," the child of wisdom said with a smile, "no get to work. We children of Athena don't like laziness."

Percy saluted and quickly got down to his business. Over the next five hours that Percy spent in the cabin, the longest he had ever spent. He read about all the myths surrounding Hades and he thinks he finally found something to defeat the bastard, or at least stop him.

Ping!

 **Due to constant studying you have gained +5 Int and +5 Wis!**

Percy closed the box and quickly walked out of the cabin. After a quick lunch at the Mess Hall Percy went to the camp fire where the Apollo kids sang songs and everyone was in an active mode. Percy wondered why and just then Annabeth came up to him, "hey Percy got a second?"

Percy nodded, "yeah sure no problem what up?"

"Well you know that the capture the flag game is tomorrow right?"

"Ah so that's what everyone is excited for."

"Yup, anyway I was wondering want to join my team?"

"Really? Wow Annabeth that sounds great. Who all is there?"

"Well there is us, Athena cabin and Hermes cabin. And we just managed to get Apollo cabin in as well."

"Sweet. Okay I'll join, where do I sign up?"

Annabeth chuckled, "you don't have to sign anything sea head, just be there."

Percy nodded and the two talked for a while after that. Later at night Percy was in his cabin alone. He put his hand up, 'ID create: Empty.' The outside world turned red and Percy quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and left for the Arena again.

The Next Morning,

It was the second morning that Percy had gone without sleep and so far it hadn't actually affected his body. Before if he stayed up a few hours past 10 he would start getting drowsy but now he felt fine.

Ping!

 **Due to constant bow and arrowing your skill has leveled up!**

 **Archery, Lv-63 (30%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it just might hit it's target.**

 **Accuracy- 63%**

 **Due to semi- accurate shots you have gained +3 Dex!**

He gained nearly half the amount of levels he gained last night, but that was alright. He wasn't going to win any trophies for a fancy shot any time soon but he didn't care about that. All he wanted is to be a good shot.

Percy then walked back to his cabin, broke the ID and then came out. After breakfast he went to Athena cabin and borrowed a couple of handheld puzzles he saw the Athena kids solve. He then went to the Forge and grabbed the tire and chain.

In the Arena this time while Percy pulled the tire with the chain around his stomach he also began to try and solve the many puzzles he had grabbed. One of them was a cube which you had to open by twisting and turning. Another was a sphere where you had to twist it until you found the secret image printed on it.

Hence the strangest tradition of camp began. When many campers came to the Arena to train that morning they were both shocked and impressed at what Percy was doing. He was dragging a tire while solving puzzles with his hands. What's next? A unicycle? Well it would help with balance.

After spending the entire afternoon doing this, Percy ran out of puzzles to solve. He then stopped and took the chain of his body and put all the puzzles away. Percy then looked up at the boxes floating in front of him.

 **Due to solving several puzzles using your head you have gained +4 Wis!**

 **Due to you dragging a tire and having weighted wristbands you have gained + 4 Str!**

 **Due to you dragging a tire around in circle you have gained + 5 Vit!**

Percy then put the tire and puzzles back in their respect building and walked along the stream. It was a tiring day and Percy had actually managed to do something good today. Since the capture the flag game was tonight Percy didn't want to push himself too much.

Well alright that was a lie, there was no such thing as pushing yourself too much when you just dragged a tire across a field for the past three hours.

There was actually something Percy wanted to do ever since he came to camp but he was to preoccupied with training and fighting for his life. And that was going to the beach for a swim.

He walked to Fireworks beach and smiled at the sight of the ocean. The wind blew across his face and the smell of the salty sea was begging him to come inside. Percy took off his shirt and put it in his inventory. He then ran across the sand and the moment his foot hit the sea water he felt energised.

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy ignored the box and swan deeper and deeper into the sea. Percy then swam along the coast and saw several sea nymphs setting along the mouth of the stream that separated the Forest. They waved to him and Percy awkwardly waved back.

Just then one of the nymphs jumped into the sea and came at Percy. Percy was stunned at her speed and realised she might have been faster than him. She then appeared in front of him and spat water on his face.

Percy looked at the nymph and narrowed his eyes. The nymph's eyes went wide as it turned tail and swan, but Percy wanted revenge.

Percy kicked off after the nymph and cased the spirit all over the ocean. Percy used the water to make him faster and caught up to the girl quickly. He grabbed her ankle and using his water control threw her upwards.

The nymph shrieked in fear and then landed back into the water with a big splash. Percy then laughed his ass off as he saw the poor girl get angry. Then suddenly Percy felt it;

 **Bloodlust: from the nymphs in front of you.**

Percy looked up slowly and needless to say there they were. All the nymphs Percy saw before now stood in front of him cracking their arms with a look of vengeance on their face.

"Come one guys let's not do something we'll all regret," Percy said as he slowly moved back away from them.

"YAAA!" the nymph's cried out as the charged after him. Percy turned and swam with all his might;

Ping!

 **Your skill leveled up!**

· **Swimming, Lv-15 (80%)**

 **Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-7 miles an hour.**

'Not now!' Percy then swam to the coast but before he could reach it he felt something tug on his pants. Percy then saw one of the nymphs holding him in place while the other brought back their fists.

"Oh shit."

A few minutes later,

Percy found himself on the sands of the beach with bruises all over his body. Let me tell you one thing, never piss off a nymph, or her friends. Those things were twice as dangerous as human women when pissed off. But they were twice as beautiful too so it kind of added up.

Percy then put on his shirt and walked back to camp. After dinner at the Mess Hall Percy quickly went to the Shed where he got an extra set of greek armour, the ones with the funny skirt. He put on his helmet of troy and readied he sheild. He then went to the area outside the Forest where most of the camp was now gathered.

He quickly spotted Annabeth and Luke and walked over to them, "hey guys!"

"Hey tire pusher," Luke said with a grin.

"Really? That's the best you guys could up with?" Percy asked, "I prefer the hero of the unclaimed."

"Gave yourself that did you?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"Nope, Michael did."

"Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin?" Luke asked and Percy nodded, "well then hero of the unclaimed glad you can make it."

"Yeah we were just about to begin," Annabeth said turning to Dionysus who was standing before all of the members of camp.

Percy the listened halfheartedly as the Olympian went on and on about the rule which were basically, the streak was the separation point between both sides of the forest. The entire forest was open game and no maiming or killing.

Percy nodded absent mindedly to whatever the god was saying as he thought to himself, 'is this guy really a god? Like an Olympian god? He doesn't really do much does he.'

After that Percy went along with Annabeth and Luke as they took their team, blue team, deep into the forest. They then came across a big stone formation that Percy remembered seeing when he was in the ID: Zombie world.

"This is Zeus's Fist Percy," Luke said pointing to the rock pile, "this is where we are making camp." A few sons of Hermes then climbed onto the rocks and put the flag on top.

"Why do they call it Zeus's Fist?"

"Well from one angle it looks like a fist," Annabeth explained.

"Well from where I'm standing it looks like a pile of rocks."

"Yeah I know. Greek people are weird. Just accept it and move along. Only way to be sane," Annabeth said and they both turned to Luke who was addressing the entire team.

"Alright the Athena cabin and I have made a battle strategy. Archers get on the trees along the coast, if I know Clarisse and I do, she will send a lot of people through the beach where they can get more space to move. We want them inside the forest so push them there. Once they are there Hermes cabin members will take care of them. Children of Athena we need traps all over the place, protect the base and make sure to give hell to the one who manage to cross the stream."

Percy then raised his hand, "what do I do?"

"Ah..." Luke then scratched his head, "what are you good at other than sword fighting?"

"I'm good at sneaking around," Percy said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's how I found out about the Greek world. Spied on Grover when he was making kissy faces with Juniper over an Iris message. Not the best way to tell a kid he is a demigod, but meh."

The team laughed, Luke especially, "alright Percy go nuts. I think you can take care of yourself."

"Any idea where they might keep their flag?"

"There is a tree clearing over on the other side, it should be there somewhere. Knowing clarisse though she probably has a lot of people guarding it, so be careful."

"Wait you don't think Percy can actually pull this off do you?" Annabeth asked worried, "he barely had a week's training!"

"Relax Wise Girl, have some faith in me," Percy said with a grin, "I promise I don't suck that much."

Annabeth sighed but before she could respond they all heard a couch blow signalling the beginning of the battle.

"Alright everyone move out!" Luke cried as he charged ahead with the rest of Hermes cabin.

Percy readied Riptide and ran into the forest. As soon as he was out of sight Percy pulled up and empty ID, 'ID create: Empty!'

The sky went red and the noise of footsteps went away. Percy then ran across the empty forest and quickly crossed the stream. He then reached the other side of the Forest crossing the stream without a look. Eventually after a few minutes of searching Percy came upon a large clearing where, if he was in charge, he would put the flag and people to gaurd it.

Percy then thought out, 'ID Escape!' The red sky cracked and all the noise of the normal world filled the night. There was the sound of swords crashing all over and Percy saw 5 children of Ares guarding the flag.

The five campers still hadn't noticed him so Percy went into the shadows of the trees and hide there. 'This is going to be easy,' Percy then took out his bow and quiver and readied himself. His archery was at a 63% accuracy rate and since he was hidden right now his stealth skill had a 35% of critical.

Percy took out a blunt arrow and aimed it at one of the children, he pulled back the arrow and then released. The arrow flew and hit one of them on the knee. The camper went down and soon the rest of them moved to him to see what was wrong. During that time of distraction Percy another arrow through the left biceps of another Ares kid causing him to fall down in pain.

He didn't get any critical but at least his aim was true enough, even though he aimed for the last guy's legs.

Percy the tossed his bow and quiver into his inventory and took out Riptide. The Ares children spotted him running towards them and quickly brought up their shields. Percy smirked and then jumped, used their shields as a diving board and landed in front of the flag. He grabbed the handle and then ran away.

"Come back you coward!" they called after him.

"Bite me!" Percy called back as he ran into the forest. Percy then thought, 'ID Create: Empty,' and he and the flag were transported to the red skyed dimension.

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

· **ID Create, Lv-10 (21%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

· **ID Escape, Lv-10 (21%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

'Huh guess I got a new dungeon,' Percy noted and then dismissed the boxes. He then began to walk to the stream and just as he reached it he called out, "ID Escape!"

The red sky shattered and the noise of battle came back. Percy then casually walked out of the forest and crossed the stream holding the flag pole behind him.

He then put the flag on his team's side of the forest and waited for them to realise the game had been won. Yeah he was way to OP for this.

As Percy began to wait for everyone to notice he had won the battle a growl came out of the Forest. Holding up Riptide Percy turned and saw a big hound walk out of the tree line. It looked big black and scary with teeth red with blood and eyes that were sulphuric yellow.

Percy Observed this thing;

 **Hellhound,**

 **Lv-25**

 **HP:1500/1500**

 **MP:20/20**

 **Str-40**

 **Vit-35**

 **Dex-32**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-4**

 **Luc-6**

 **A Hellhound from Hades itself. These beats are the unholy spawn on Nyx and spread chaos and death wherever they go. They love eating demigods as they think demigod meat tastes like chicken.**

 **Kill to gain- 800 Exp**

Percy's eye winded, what was a beast from Hades itself doing here?! Shouldn't it be in, well Hades? The beast then growled and looked like it was about to pounce on Percy, the son of Poseidon smirked, "Does the little doggy want to play?"

The Hellhound growled and charged Percy jumped back into the stream;

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy then drew Riptide to his left and with his free left hand brought two fingers up, "Water's Kill."

The water from the stream then jumped out at the Hellhound. the monster jumped up to try and escape whatever Percy was doing, but the water followed it. It grabbed the monster's four limbs and brought it down on the ground. The water then helped the beat over there while Percy coated water.

The water covered his blade like a second skin as Percy readied his blade. He then dashed forward at the beast and swung his blade across the monster. As Riptide sliced through the beast the water on it started to spin like a buzzsaw cutting into the beat and turning it into minced meat before it burst into golden dust.

Percy then searched the loot it dropped and found 50 $ and a tooth. After he put it away a voice called out, "Percy?"

Percy shot up and turned to see Annabeth there with a cap in her hand, "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I heard something growl and saw I came here to make sure nothing happened. I saw you taking care of a Hellhound, Percy what's going on?"

'Did she see me picking up the Loot? No the golden dust of the hellhound was everywhere she couldn't have seen it.' "I don't' know Annabeth the Hellhound just attacked and I took care of it. I thought the camp's barrier was supposed to make sure these kinds of things didn't happen."

Annabeth nodded, "yeah they were, something must have happened. Somebody must have summoned it here."

Percy's eyes winded but before he said anything Luke's voice called out, "Percy? Holy shit Percy you got the flag!" Luke then came out of the forest running towards Percy.

Suddenly the entirety of camp was all around him as his team carried him on their shoulders cheering for him, "Percy is the best! Percy is the best!"

Percy smiled at this but his head was filled with one question, 'who sent the Hellhound after him? Who would want me dead? Who would gain the most from me not living? Hades? No he thinks I have the lightning bolt. Was it...the only person who would gain from me dying is the lightning thief. If I died then I wouldn't be able to say that I wasn't the lightning thief, meaning war would break out among the Gods and the real thief would be scot free.'

Ping!

 **For coming to a logical decision you have gained +1 Wis!**

Percy closed the box and quickly focused on what was going on around him. The people who had him on their shoulders brought him to the camp fire where there was a party going on. Food was all over the place as well as drinks.

Percy however couldn't enjoy any of it because he was constantly being dragged to one group or another. Most congratulated him on a battle well won. The Stoll brothers kept asking him how he managed to sneak past all of Ares cabin to which Percy replied, "trade secret."

After half an hour of talking with people he knew Percy finally excused himself and was practically drooling over himself when he saw the huge plate of steaks there. His fingers shook as he reached for the food and-

" **PERCY JACKSON!"** Oh great what now.

Percy then turned and saw a huge figure in the fire. It stood over 8 feet tall and was covered in flames with bat wings behind it and horns on it's head. " **Where is Percy Jackson?! I Hades command you, bring him to me!** "

'Oh so this guy is Hades? Well he just saved me the trip,' Percy then walked up and took a water bottle out of his inventory. He opened the cap and then moved the water into spheres and made them float high up in the air away from view.

Percy then walked up the fire and grinned, "you called?"

" **You! Lightning thief! You shall bring the master bolt to me!** "

"Well that's great and all but I don't have it! I'm not the lightning thief!"

" **You lie! You have stolen it! I order you to bring it to me!** "

"Well how would like to suck me balls?" The campers then all went white and looked slacked jawed at what Percy said.

" **Wh-what did you say?** "

"I'm sorry I'm sorry what I said was, how would you like to suck my balls?!" Percy then ordered a water ball down. Percy then threw the water ball at Hades's fire face causing it to sizzle and release a lot of smoke.

" **Stop that!** "

"No," Percy replied and then threw more and more water balls at Hades's face.

" **Enough!** " Hades screamed, " **if you ever want to see your mother again you will come to Hades with the bolt or I will kill her!** "

Percy narrowed his eyes, he was hoping he had more time to get more training in, but Hades was forcing his hand. Percy then commanded all the water and the drinks gathered at the camp fire into the air and sent them all at Hades, "never threaten my mother!"

" **Wait wh-!** " Hades was then drenched and the fire was put out. Percy huffed at the ashes and quickly turned away.

"Chiron I'm going, now," Percy called out to the half-man half-horse creature.

"Understood Percy," Chiron said walking alongside Percy, "come with me. You need a prophecy from the Oracle first before you leave."

Percy nodded as chiron lead him to the Big House. Inside Chiron told him to go the attic and will find her there, he also told Percy to be ready to see something startling.

Percy then opened the attic door and walked up to the room. It filled with several things like paintings, shields, weapons and….is that the ark of the covenant? Either way the room was filled with dust, but there in the shadows of the attic was a figure whose face was hidden

"Ah, hello? Oracle lady?" Percy asked as he approached the woman. As Percy came closer he realised that the thing he was talking to was a mummified body with brown hair and was dressed up as a hippie from the sixties.

Suddenly the mummy moved and it's eyes glowed green. A green smoke came out of it's mouth and a chilling voice spoke, " _I am the ssspirt of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebussss Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, seeker and assssk_."

Percy gulped and walked forward,"wh-what is my quest?"

" _You shall go wessst, And face the God who has turned. You shall find what was stole, and sssee it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who callssss you friend, and you shall fail to ssssave what matters mossst in the end_."

The green mist then moved back into the mummified body and all life went out of it's eyes as it once again transformed into a corpse.

"Wait what?" Percy cried out, "who is it that will betray me?!" Percy then started at the Oracle, Observe;

The Oracle of Delphi;

 **The spirit of the Oracle lives in this mummified body. Cursed by Hades after the death of his lover and the attempted murder of his two children by Zeus, the spirit of the Oracle has been unable to move on due to this curse. The only way to break this curse is to fulfill the Great Prophecy thereby releasing Hades's children from it.**

Great just great, more of Hades's bullshit. Just what Percy needed right now. Percy sighed and quickly exited the attic and meet with Chiron on the ground floor. The centaur stood in the porch of the Big House with arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Why the long face Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Percy? Oh, nothing. I am just worried. Annabeth informed of a Hellhound attack on you during capture the flag. Why didn't you tell me Percy?"

"Well I was kind of busy with all the people who wanted to talk to me and then getting threatened by the king of the Underworld and all. I think someone must have summoned it inside camp."

Chiron nodded, "yes that seems very likely."

"If I was to guess, I would say the lightning thief did it."

"Why are you so sure?"

"If I died then my protests would die as well. The Gods would be left thinking I was the one who stole the bolt and with that being said they would start their war. It just seems logical."

Chiron nodded, "yes it does. Do tell me what did the Oracle tell you?"

Percy repeated the prophecy and Chiron looked disturbed at this. "Alright Percy it is decided, your quest will be this. Go to the west, if what the Oracle say is true, and it always is, you will find the bolt along the way. You need to reach the underworld and come back here by the 21st."

"Where is the entrance to the underworld?"

Chiron grumbled, "Hollywood."

"...I'm not really all that surprised. Alright then see you later Chiron."

"Wait Percy you need to pick two others to join you on your quest."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do," Chiron said with a stern look, "you need someone out there to look out for you Percy."

"Okay…. is Grover better now?"

"Yes he has been spending his time with Juniper lately but if you ask I'm sure he will say yes."

"Alright Grover and…. Luke."

"Luke?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. He's a good sword fighter and a great leader. He is also old enough to know anything we would need to do. Also we are going to the Underworld, would be handy to have theif with us, just in case."

Chiron nodded at Percy's reasoning, "a well taught out reason Percy. Very well I will inform the two now, you on the other take this time to get ready for the quest."

Percy nodded and soon student and teacher split up. Percy quickly walked to Athena cabin where inside was just as busy as always. Percy walked in and nodded to a few of them and went to his desk. He then picked up all the notes he had made about Hades and how to trap a God and began to leave before Annabeth came in his way.

"Percy where are you going?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"I have a quest Annabeth. I'm going west to Hades to save my mom."

"So that's why….," Annabeth said pointing to the notes in his hands.

"Yeah, the more I know about Hades the easier I can beat him."

Annabeth nodded, "smart move Percy. Quick question who's coming with you?"

"Grover and Luke. I need Grovers help in case we run into an animal or something and Luke's help incase we get stuck in a prison in Hades."

Annabeth nodded, "I see…. you going to pack your stuff now?"

"Yeah Annabeth. I'll you later. We all are leaving early tomorrow," Percy and after a quick chat with Malcolm and the other campers Percy left the cabin and walked to his own.

The entire night Percy spent checking and rechecking everything he had. He needed to make sure everything was perfect.

He got loads of food, from the many days he had been sneaking it into his inventory. His weapons were all sharp and ready. His armour would be ready only later so Percy will have to make do without it.

After it was all finally done, Percy sighed and went to bed. The moment he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

Ping!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy woke up and saw it was a little passed 6. He quickly showed a few things like clothes and his shield into a bag he got from the camp After all if he didn't have a bag and kept pulling things out of the air things would start to look a little suspicious.

Percy then made sure Riptide was in his pocket, it was, and then he went to the entrance of the camp and walked passed it towards Thalia's tree.

There waiting on him was Luke and Chiron with the former having a bag slung over his back similar to Percy's.

"Hey Percy," Luke called out.

"Hey Luke, were you waiting too long?"

"No just got here," Luke said and just then they saw Grover come out of the camp as well, well running more like it. Then then reached PErcy and stopped panting all the while.

"Out of shape G-man?"

"S-shut up P-Percy. Unlike you demigods we Satyr's don't have enhanced stamina," Grover said with a girn.

"Well now that you're all here we can begin-"

"WAIT!" a voice cut in. The group turned and once again someone from camp was running towards them. This time it was Annabeth and she had a package in her hand. She reached them and smiled, "good you guys haven't left yet."

"Why are you here Annabeth?"

"To give you this of course," Annabeth replied and gave Percy a book with papers sticking out in various places and even a few book marks here and there, "it's a book about the entire of US where you should go and what you should avoid, demigod edition. Athena cabin has been making it for some time and we thought the best test run for you would be this."

Percy then Observed it;

 **Book of US,**

 **A book which contain vital information about the Us and all the important areas in it for demigods. Listen to this book and treat it like the bible.**

Percy smiled and put the book inside his bag, "thanks Annabeth I'm sure we will be able to put this book to good use."

Annabeth smiled and Luke then spoke up, "alright guys we need to move, if we get to New Jersey before noon we can catch the train to L.A. from there. If all goes well. But it won't so let's see."

Percy grinned, "you are such a pessimist Luke."

"What ever sea head, let's just get going."

Percy smiled and the three began their quest to find the lightning bolt. But as they were going Percy couldn't shake this feeling of despair in his heart. It was like something was about to happen. And he and his friends would be in the middle of it.

* * *

 **Alright here you go the chapter for this week. I chose Luke because it would be cool to see Percy fight him over the pit and all that. Also more drama that way. Needless to say the plot has gone right through the window.**

 **Question,**

 **Can Percy control other elements? : Yes, but am I going to do that? Probably not. Maybe later like if he get's on Zeus good side or something (which will never happen)**

 **Marble skin?: Yeah It's still there Percy just never got a chance to use it. He doesn't need to train in it so he doesn't really need to use it and in all battles he had so far made him use his MP for offence not defence.**

 **Can other people enter Percy's ID? : Yes they can. If Percy is holding them when creating an ID they can come with him. Also is a being is strong enough, like a god, than they can ripe into Percy's ID and pull him out.**

 **Roman and Greek Percy? : Yeah sorry no. A little to late for that. You see PErcy's gamer power is absolute. It's the Fates power, yes? So they know everything and so Percy's power knows everything. Hence when he looks at his bio it should say, 'son of Posedion/Neptune'. But it's kind of too late for that. Plus it would just complicate things.**

 **Alright see you all later and so on and so forth. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

From camp Percy and his teammates got into the caamp van, which kind of looked like the kind you kidnapped children in. Their driver was named Argus, a being made by Hera as a security gaurd for the camp. He was covered in eyes and didn't really speak, he was the first step for every campers quest.

Soon they came to the bus terminal in the outskirts of Manhattan and they waved goodbye to Argus who smiled. Percy then went to the bus terminal and got three tickets to a trip straight to L.A.

Soon the three were waiting for their bus as a quite atmosphere settled between them. Percy spoke up breaking the silence, "so…..the nymphs at camp are kind of cute huh?"

Luke chuckled, "hell of an ice breaker Percy."

Grover laughed, "yeah. When we ever have an awkward situation we want to get out off we'll call you."

Percy shrugged, "well at least I'm trying something."

"Well you're not wrong," Luke said with a grin, "they are pretty hot."

"Yup," Grover nodded his head, "the perfect creature of nature. They are smart, beautiful and very….healthy."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Percy asked with a knowing smile.

"Well yeah I do but ah….. please don't tell her I said that. She will kill me, very very slowly," Grover said with a pleading look.

"I don't know. It did seem like you loved the nymphs a whole lot. Especially their….healthy bodies. What do you think Percy? Should we tell Juniper?" Luke asked turning to Percy who was looking a little confused.

"Wait quick question when you guys say healthy bodies you mean like the fact that they are very good swimmer right?" Percy asked with a questioning look on.

"Ah...no Percy we don't," Grover replied with a sigh, "what we mean is...ah...gods why did I have to be the one to explain the birds and the bees to you? Why I mean is-"

"Boobs," Luke cut in, "we were talking about how the nymphs have huge jugs."

Percy's face went red and he finally got the picture. Now that he thought about it the nymphs that beat him up the other day did have some huge….ah...boobs. Wait why am I stammering in my own head, that's just silly. Let's try this some more times so that I don't stammer, boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs. There we go. Wait a minute….

"So wait when Grover was talking about their healthy bodies he was talking about thier boobs?"

Luke and Grover nodded and the former replied, "yup, perverted little goat."

"Hey!" Grover cried out.

"Then we definitely go tell Juniper," Percy replied and smiled seeing Grover's frightened look.

Thier bus came soon after that and Percy and the other two got on quickly. They sat in the middle where there were fewer people with Percy and luke on one side and Grover on the other. Poor Satyr had to sit next to a fat man in a wife beater who smelled like beer and nachos. But better him than me.

As the trip began the last two passengers got on and immediately Percy's Bloodlust detect went off;

Ping!

 **Bloodlust detected! In front of you - Tisiphone and Megaera!**

Percy recognized the names immediately. They were the other two furies, Alecto's sisters. Well shit now what. Percy looked around nervously and realised the back of the bus was less crowded with the last three rows deserted.

"Luke Grove get up and follow me," Percy said and got up from his seat. He then turned to see them look at him questionably, "now."

Luke nodded and Grover was more than happy to abandon his seat. "What's going on Percy?" Luke asked with worry in his voice.

"How good are you at manipulating the mist?" Percy asked as he sat in the last row occupying the center seat getting a view down the bus at the two Furies who were slowly passing the middle of the bus.

"Very, why?"

"We have two monsters on our tail, when I say so put the mist up around the back three rows and make sure the mortals can't hear us."

Luke nodded, "okay but I won't be able to hold it up and fight," Luke said as he sat at Percy's right and started to suddenly use the mist, the Furies were now five rows away.

"Grover when I say so grab the one on my left, got it?"

"R-right Percy," Grover said stammering and took his seat to Percy's left.

Percy then lowered his head to look like he was sleeping and the Furies were now in front of him and the others as Percy felt Luke use the Mist to block out everything else.

"We were waiting for you sea spawn," said one of the them with a raspy voice.

"Ah I'm sorry but who are you?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face.

"We are the Furies Tisiphone and Megaera," said the other, "and you killed our sister!"

Luke's eyes went wide and grover became white. "Oh yeah now I remember," I said with a look of recollection, "in my defence the bitch failed me in pre-algebra." The two sisters growled and Percy quickly opened up his inventory, "now Grover!"

The Satyr grabbed one of them while Percy quickly took out Riptide and shoved the other one down the rows of seats on his right. He then swung Riptide and cut off her head. He then moved, not even looking at her body as it turned into dust, and kicked the other Fury into the left row of seat.

Percy then swung Riptide at her and cut her along her left arm, but she wasn't dead. She then jumped out of the seat and grabbed Percy by the neck and pushed him into the opposite row.

Percy then struggled to hold her hands away from his neck as he rolled over over the golden dust of the recently killed Fury. "Stop rolling all over my sister's decomposing body!"

"Then stop trying to kill me!" Percy cried back and then managed to kick the fury off of him. He then jumped on the seat and pulled up Riptide and swung downwards at the Fury cutting off her right arm.

"AH!" Grover scream dwarfing the cry of pain coming from the Fury as the goat man fainted at the sight of blood. The Fury held her stump in pain and tried to make a break for it by running away.

"Percy stop her! I can't control the Mist beyond the fifth row!" Luke cried out as his face was red from holding up an illusion.

"Right!" Percy then ran after her, and just as she reached the end of the fifth row caught her by the collar of her shirt. Percy then pulled and threw her over his shoulder. He then stood up straight and looked at the Fury as she tried to crawl up and scratch his eyes out with her nails.

"Fucking die already!" Percy cried out as he began to panick. He swung Riptide widely and accidentally he hit her behind the head knocking her out cold. "Ah… I totally mean to do that."

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill her!" Luke called out as he slowly reduced the size of the Mist barrier he held up.

"No," Percy replied with a savage grin, "let's send a message. Luke, you wouldn't happen to have a permanent marker would you?"

Luke then grinned as well and pulled out a pen, "never leave camp without it."

Percy then put away Riptide and grabbed the pen. He then started to draw all over the Fury's face and even on her neck. After a quick check to make sure her whole face was covered Percy looked up at Luke, "how do we get her out of here without going through the main door?"

Luke went to emergency window in the back of the bus and with a little bit of prodding managed to open it without tripping an alarm, it's a child of Hermes thing. "Though here."

Percy nodded and dragged the Fury, Tisiphone, to the window. Just then the bus started and slowly began to roll out of the bus terminal. Percy quickly grabbed the Fury and shoved her through the window and Luke promptly closed the thing thing and fully lowered his Mist shield.

"I think Hades is going to be pissed when he get's your message," Luke said with a smile.

"Oh that's the point my good man, that's the point," Percy said with a smile as the two then turned to their next task, waking Grover the fuck up.

The Fury they had dropped woke up a few minutes later and when she saw was all alone realised she had failed. She then quickly went to the Underworld to report to her master.

Tisiphone bowed her head in shame as she approached her master in his throne room, "I am sorry my master but I have failed in capturing the child of Poseidon."

Hades nodded, "it is fine the boy will come to me, lift your head Tisiphone"the Fury did so, "you have nothi-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What is it master?" Tisiphone asked nervously at the shocked expression of Hades.

The lord of the dead quickly summoned a mirror and put it right in front of the Fury's face. Tisiphone gasped as she saw what was drawn all over her. There was a dick drawn on her left check with the balls near her mouth. On the other side was a big piece of smiling poop with flies all around it. And on her forehead were the words, 'how would you like to suck my balls?' and a little 'P' near the end gave away just who did it to her.

"JACKSON!" Tisiphone roared out with fury.

Percy sneezed as a cold draft went through him.

"You okay Percy?" Luke asked the boy as he polishes his sword with wetstone.

"Yeah, thnk I might be getting down with something," Percy said as he rubbed his shoulders, "It's pretty cold in here."

Luke nodded, "yeah. So where are we going?"

"Boston," Percy replied, "it will be a day's trip to the city but once we're there the quest will begin for real."

Luke nodded, "okay then. I'm assuming we will be getting a train from Boston to LA?"

"Yup," Percy replied back, "after we run a small arrand."

"Oh? Like what?"

"It's a surprise," Percy said putting a finger to his lips, "I'll tell you guys when we reach there."

Luke nodded and then looked to his right at Grover, who was still unconscious.

After a moment of silence Percy spoke up, "hey Luke I was wondering….ah… well…."

"What?" Luke asked blinking, "what do you need Percy?"

"Would you like teach me how to control the mist? It would really help me out," Percy said as he looked to the ground in embarrassment, "you don't have to if you don't want to it;s just I thought since we aren't doing anything right now..."

"If I do teach you are you going to use it to trick mortal women by making them think you are handsome?"

"No! Why would I need to do that? I'm already handsome!" Percy said as he swept his finger through his hair striking a pose.

"Haha! Good answer!" Luke said with a thumbs up, "alright then I'll teach you." Percy smiled and then listened as Luke began his speech.

"So it's like this, imagine the world as two parts, the divine and the mundane, Annabeth's words not mine. Anyway the divine and the mundane always crash into each other, they are like two pieces of metal, and when they crash the form sparks, the Mist is that spark. When the Mist is created it affects only the mundane and not use mostly because we are half god and all that."

"So wait the Mist hide things from the mortals without them even realising it?"

"Yup."

"So...what if something was using it to manipulate us? Like what if there was a third entity that could use the mist to control our world like we can do to the mortals?"

Luke looked at Percy and blinked, "yeah that's a little to scary for me. Do me a favour and don't try and scare me half to death Percy."

Percy chuckled, "sorry, sorry. Just thinking out loud."

Luke sighed and began, "anyway the Mist can be controlled by us because of our divine side, not even clear sighted mortals-"

"-Like my mom."

"Right like your mom, can do that with the mist. So basically if you want to use the Mist you have to first imagine the mist itself. You must first focus on the thing you want the person to see, not the person. So first clear your mind, then imagine what you want to be seen and then will the Mist to happen. But it isn't that easy. First you need to see the Mist itself."

"And how do I do that?" Percy asked as he looked around the bus, "isn't supposed to be invisible to us?"

"Hm, not really. Think of it like this, it is something we have been seeing all our lives but have learnt to ignore, like the sound of our own heart. So what you have to do is first look at the world and focus. Connect with the world around you and feel yourself be pulled into your godly half. Then allow your eyes to see what it has learnt to ignore."

Percy nodded and then looked focused on the interior of the bus as his breathing slowed down. He looked and looked and just as he thought he saw something in the corner of his eyes it turned out to be just a passenger's stretching his arms.

Percy closed his eyes and shook his head, "I can't do it Luke. Are you sure there is something supposed to there? Like you're not high or something are you?"

Luke chuckled, "not right now Percy. Relax Percy it's okay. Not many can do it on their first try. It's perfectly natural."

"But I mean come on I did everything right! I cleared my mind, I focused on the world and tried to see something I am missing, but nothing, nada, blank!"

Luke smiled, "why don't you think of it like this. It is between the cracks in the walls and inside the body of every person. It is the thing that we see in the corner of our eye but ignore. It is the thing that we block, so don't try to calm yourself to the point of being brain dead, search for it, don't expect it to come to you."

Percy nodded and then turned to the bus again. He looked at the people of the bus as Gamer's mind kicked in making Percy's brain into a cold calculating machine. But this time Percy didn't wait for the Mist to show up, he looked for it.

His eyes roamed all over the bus and his mind whirled as it tried to figure out what it was looking for. The chairs were chairs, the roof was the roof, the light was…..murky. Percy then looked up at the lights in the bus and focused on it as slowly his eyes began to adjust and something just clicked.

Percy then saw as the world around him became covered by a white creamy substance, no not that you pervert, like a smoke that was almost physical. Percy moved his hand and he saw the smoke move away from his body almost like it was repelled away from him.

"This...this is amazing," Percy said in a voice that was less than a whisper.

"You see it?" Luke asked him. Percy nodded and then looked at Luke who was also repelling the Mist away from him.

"Good, now try and make an illusion out of the mist," Luke said as he then pointed at a lone passenger sitting near the back, "and make that man see it."

Percy nodded and then readied himself. He gathered the mist around as he focused his will over the mystical substance. He then imagined a giant chocolate cake and moved the image right in front of the passenger in front.

The man looked at the cake he then reached for it, but at that moment Percy dropped the illusion and grinned, "the cake is a lie."

Ping!

Through a special action you have made a new skill!

 **Mist Control, Lv-1 (23%)**

 **The user can control the mist to create higher the level the more powerful the illusions.**

 **Can be used on- Mortals**

 **Range- 20 meters**

Percy looked at his new skill and quickly waved it away. Luke smiled, "nice. Not bad for your first try Percy."

"Thanks," Percy said with a smile, "by the way does the Most work on devine's? Like immortals, monster, things like that?"

"Well...maybe. It would depend on the user. I would probably not be able to do that, but someone like Chiron is pretty good at using the mist."

"Wait when Alecto attacked me and I killed her, Chiron didn't make an illusion, he made the students forget she even existed! How is that done?"

"Well it's the illusion of the mind. Think of it like….do you know the jedi mind trick from Star Wars?"

"Yeah!"

"It's basically the jedi mind trick from Star Wars."

"Cool!" Percy said, 'that means when I get stronger I will actually be able to control mortals to some extent! This is so cool! Goodbye homework!' But just then a thought came into Percy's head, "wait Luke, what if someone used the mist and harmed humans with it."

Luke's smile faded and he frowned, "yeah I know what you mean. Many of us don't realise the power the mist has. Usually the one who can control the Mist of mature enough to not do that, but that being said there are some who would abuse this power. Usually the gods would make sure that wouldn't happen but….well as you can see they don't really care anymore."

Percy nodded and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Percy's head was filled with thought of worry for the mortal while Luke was remembering his past and how his mom used sound before….before she went crazy.

The next day the three woke up just as the bus reached the outskirts of Boston. Percy's and Luke's backs were paining, while Grover was fresh as a daisy since his body was far better at roughing it then the demigods.

They three got off at their stop, which was at the very edge of the city and Percy quickly pulled up a map and lead the group away from the city.

"Ah Percy I think you might be going to wrong way," Luke said pointing back at city, "the train station is that way."

"Remember the errand we need to do?" Luke nodded while Grover looked confused, "well it's near here and after that only are we going to the Underworld."

"I'm all for taking our time to reach the Underworld Percy," Grover said, "but what exactly are we doing?"

"Have you ever heard of the chains of Hephaestus?" Percy called as he took a left that lead to a road leading into the woods and further away from civilization.

"Ah...they were chain made by Hephaestus?" Luke guessed.

"Right. Anyway when Hephaestus stuck his mom, Hera, on her throne for hundred's of years to get back at her for kicking him off Olympus he used these chains."

"Wait I thought it was the throne that fixed her to the spot and took her powers," Grover said as the group walked further into the woods and quickly came to a stream. They then began walking up stream.

"You're half right. The chair did hold Her in place for all that time, but the chains were the ones that stopped her from using her powers. Basically they were the cuffs why the chair was the jail."

"So we are out here," Luke then swatted a fly, "to try and find these chains?"

"Yup."

"Percy that was thousands of years ago!" Grover cried out, "heck they probably would have been lost to the sands of time!"

"Grover if you had a chain that could bloke a God's power would you ever let it get out of your sight?"

Grover looked surprised and then began to think while Luke caught on, "so you think Hephaestus still has it?"

Percy nodded, " like Grover said it's been hundreds of years so he might have just thrown it into one of his old forges for safe keeping."

"But Percy he is the god of forges he might have a forge in every city."

"True but after I braided a couple of Hephaestus kids with a few drachma's they mentioned one of their dad's favorite storage places was his forge outside of Boston," Percy then stopped as he came face to face with a rock wall under which the stream came out off. On the surface of the rock wall was a hammer carved into the stone.

"I-is that-"

"The entrance to the storage room of Hephaestus? Yes, yes it is," Percy then pressed the hammer and the symbol started to glow red. The rock wall broke apart in the center leaving a large opening for Percy and the others, "you guy's coming in or what?"

Grover gulped and looked afraid, as always, while Luke smiled nodding his head. The trio entered the forge and as soon as Percy set foot inside this happened;

Ping!

 **You have entered the dungeon: Forge of Hephaestus- Boston edition,**

 **Recommended level 12**

 **Do you still wish to enter;**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy quickly pressed yes and continued forward. Inside was a long corridor with pipes and the sort lining the wall with steam leaking in the corners, blocking their view. Percy waved his hands forward, trying to push the steam away, if only he could move it all back…..wait. Steam is water and so could he do that actually control it?

Percy put his hand up, "wait guys I want to try something here," Grover and Luke stopped and waited for Percy to move. Percy then channeled mana out of his hands and tried to grab hold of the mist surrounding them. It was a strange feeling as his mana spread out like a spider's web and circled around the mist. Percy then felt something tug in the back of his stomach, so he concentrated on that feeling and he pulled.

The steam in front of them then split away and went up against the sides as the slowly condensed and fell down as water drops.

"Wow Percy I didn't know you could do that!" Grover exclaimed.

"Nowhere did I."

Ping!

Due to you using your imagination and logic you have created a new skill!

· **Water Controlling Lv-11 (62%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-10 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 80 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 95 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 46 MP per minute.**

 **Special control- Steam control - cost- same as water control+10 MP**

Percy smiled at this and quickly closed the box. "So let's get a move on,," Percy said as the group began to walk again.

The deeper into the forge they went the hotter it got. Soon it was so hot that Percy started to sweat enough to fill buckets, but hey at least if a monster attacks Percy can use his sweat instead of water to fight them off.

Eventually the tunnel they were going through took a right turn and as soon as the took that turn the group was confronted by their first monster. It was a machine, because duh we were in a forge of Hephaestus of course the monster were all going to be bloody robots. The machine looked human with wheels for legs and golden blades attached to it's arms. It's face and body were marble with several symbols etched on it, which looked vaguely familiar.

Percy held up his hands and slowly took the group backwards away from the view of the monster. Once they were away from the bend in the tunnel Luke spoke up, "that must be a guardian for this place. Any ideas?"

Percy peaked a little from the side of the wall and observed the robot;

 **Robot Guardian;**

 **Lv- 13**

 **HP:800/800**

 **MP:50/50**

 **Str- 55**

 **Vit-23**

 **Dex-33**

 **Int-21**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-0**

 **A guardian of the forge of Hephaestus, it's job is to make you into minced meat. It hates intruders and loves the movie, gone with the wind, but then again who doesn't?**

 **Kill to get- 75 Exp**

Percy sighed, it wouldn't be too much trouble. Sure it was crazy strong and pretty quick, but Percy had faced stronger foes than him. All he would have to do is summon Zed and….oh fuck!

Luke and Grover were right there! He couldn't bring out the gauntlet of Kefka now! His secret would be revealed! Shit, okay think Percy think!

Percy then moved away from the wall and turned to Luke, "okay Luke that thing seems like it is pretty strong. And judging by those wheels it has for legs it can move, we need to distract its attention and then we attack it. Grover," the goat man paled, "can you use magic?"

"Yeah, I can control nature," Grover then pulled out three seeds, "I plant these anywhere and once I play my reeds they will sprout vines which I can control."

Percy nodded turning to Luke, "you ready?"

"Born ready," Luke grinned.

The three got in position at the end of the tunnel with the robot turning it's back towards them. Percy then dashed forward with Riptide in hand with Luke right behind him.

"Hey metal head!" Percy called out causing the robot to turn around. Percy's blade came down with the full force of Percy's strength and chipped the robot's marble body at its shoulder. He then jumped back avoiding the robot's right swing and threw Grover's seeds at the robot.

"Now Grover!" Percy called out, and watched as Luke kicked connected to robot's head causing it to stagger backwards. Grover then began playing his reeds as Percy and Luke backed up.

The robot then began charging forward with its blades ready for killing, but just as it's wheels came over the seeds vines exploded outwards and circled around its lower half.

Percy smile as the robot tried and failed to get away from the vines. It then tried using it's arms to cut the vines but Percy quickly swung Riptide cutting off its arms at its shoulders with one swing.

Percy then swung across it's head again and again until the marble head fell off. Percy panted and saw the robot slowly disappear into dust. Leaving its blades behind.

"Wait why did it disappear?" Luke asked as he inspected the dust left behind, "it wasn't a monster, it should have just you know, stayed here without it's head."

Percy shrugged, and replied calmly, "maybe Hephaestus defined them differently." But inside Percy was panicking, 'shit shit shit! The stupid robot was effected by my gamering powers! Fuck! I just hope Luke belive me.'

Luke looked at Percy and then back at the remains of the robot. The world seemed to stop for a moment before Luke shrugged and stood up, "yeah maybe you're right. Meaning the blades are the spoils of war."

Ping!

 **Your extreme lie was successful!**

Percy sighed and then quickly waved the box away. He then picked up the two blades the robot left behind;

 **Celestial bronze blades;**

 **Blades made out of celestial bronze crafted by Hephaestus himself. They are a mixture of various celestial metal and is not 100% celestial bronze because that shit is rare as fuck, hence why the blades are coloured gold and not bronze.**

 **Attack- 80**

Percy looked at the blades, they did have a handle but no cross garud, if anything it would take a skilled swordsman to use a blade like this.

Percy tossed one to Grover, "here G-man, in case you need it."

The Satyr barely caught the blade and handled it carefully, "ah, thanks Percy."

"How much more of those seeds do you have?"

"A lot, I managed to get a lot of them from the forest."

Percy nodded and then looked at the remaining blade and handed it over to Luke, "want it?"

Luke nodded and took the blade, "not a bad balance," he then swung it around and grinned, "I always did want to duel wield."

Percy nodded and quickly the three moved deeper into the tunnels. Quickly they met another robot and this time Luke took charge. The son of Hermes had a look of happiness on his face as he charged after the robot. He blocked the robot's blades with his sword while using his newly found blade to cut off the wheels which was attached to the main body with basically pipes.

Luke then took his time cutting off pieces of the marble laughing all the while. The robot then stopped moving as Luke looked up to a scared Percy and Grover. "What?"

"Remind you never to piss you off," Percy said as he promised himself the same thing.

"You are very scary when you are fighting Luke," Grover replied as looked at the boy with a tiny bit of fear, "have I ever mentioned how amazing you are lately?"

Luke laughed at this and then turned to the robot, "okay wait if Hephaestus programed these things to fade why didn't this one?"

'Because I didn't attack it duh,' Percy thought, "maybe that one is faulty," Percy lied.

Ping!

 **Due to constant lying the skill has leveled up!**

· **Lying, Lv-8 (12%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **40% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

Ping!

 **Lie failed!**

Luke shook his head, "no I don't think so. Something is going on around here," he then turned to Percy and Grover, "we need to be careful around here, I have a bad feeling about this place."

Percy nodded, but on the inside he was glad that Luke didn't start to suspect him.

The trio walked walked ahead and came across several robots. Percy and Luke teamed up and destroyed them all causing more blades to be left behind. Percy then went to grab the blade and quickly managed to grab three and put them in his inventory while he physically carried two in his backpack so that Grover and Luke wouldn't get suspicious. What? The blades could kill bloody monster! Do you know how rare this shit was?

Eventually the tunnel ended and it lead them to a big room that looked kind of like a factory floor. There were several factory lines along the sides of the room with pipes running all over the place. On the top of the room was a glowing ball of light which light up the entire place. Percy walked slowly into the room with Riptide ready for battle.

Percy then saw that on the other end of the room was a pedestal with light falling on it, 'kind of a cliche place for the treasure to be but whatever.' Percy walked slowly to the pedestal, 'come on there must be a catch. It can't be that easy. Where's the part where the room is suddenly filled with robots which we all have to fight off and-'

Ping!

 **Warning! Robot's incoming!**

There we go.

"Guy's heads up!" Percy told his friend who were right behind him. The two quickly got into attack position. Luke brought up both blades while Grover threw seeds all over the place. The goat man then pulled up his reeds to his mouth with one hand and held his new blade with the other.

Suddenly the pipes in the walls started open up revealing robots inside the large pipes, huh secret entrances who knew? The robot's then began flowing out and quickly surrounded the hero's encircling them.

"Ah Percy there is a lot of them," Grover said in a scared tone.

"Good I needed I workout anyway," Luke replied with a ferocious grin.

"Grover make a vine wall around us, now!" Percy yelled out just as one of the robot's rolled towards them with blades ready to kill. Percy parried the robot and brought him away from the rest as Grover made a huge wall of vines separating them from the army of robots.

Percy then quickly got rid of the robot and looked at Luke, "get ready to fight," he then turned to Grover, "when the robot's cut through the vine wall make some more, but leave one entrance free. Make it as if there is only one way they can get in, if we bottleneck them we might just win."

Grover and Luke nodded and just as Percy predicted the robot's started to cut away at the vines. The first entrance was made in front of Percy, the robot's then started to pour in as the wall over there fell. Percy however was on it, with Luke taking care of the hole forming in the south and Grover focused on rebuilding the vines Percy was free to use his inventory.

Percy grabbed several bottles of water and threw them at the robots. The things quickly cut through the bottles and Percy smirked. The son of the sea then commanded the water into the robot's body through the holes near the joints, and short circuited each robot from the inside out. Who said water wasn't cool?

Percy then quickly took care of all the robot's near his area and put up a wall of water blocking the hole made, "Grover close this up!"

"Right!" the Satyr replied as he turned to Percy's opening creating more vines around that area.

Percy then went to Luke and started helping the young adult out. The two worked together almost flawlessly as Luke cut the robot's legs (wheels, on a side note why wheels? Why not whatever the fuck tanks use?) as Percy short circuited them with his water.

Soon the robot's created more opens in the vine wall, and the three of them moved in perfect harmony with Percy and Luke beating up the robots and Grover closing the holes made by the robots. It seemed like the battle was going to last forever but eventually the number of robots started to decrease as less and less moved out of the opening in the vine wall.

"Ah guys, I'm running out of seed!" Grover called out as Percy was just finishing up the last robot coming out of his opening.

"Luke are you finished there?" Percy called out.

"Yeah, I think that's all the robots," Luke called out as he finished of another robot.

"Grover I think you can drop the vines," Percy said as the Satyr nodded slowly bring the vines down and spread them out on the floor.

Percy then looked around and saw several loots lettered all over the place. So many blades! Percy however sighed, he couldn't carry them all physically and if half of the blades disappeared Grover and Luke would start asking questions.

"That was amazing!" Luke cried out with a grin, "we should totally do that again!"

Percy was a little bit worried about the mental health of the older boy but nodded, "yup. It was kind of awesome slaying these things with you guys."

"Hell yeah!" Grover said, excited now that the danger was over, "with my awesome wall of vines, your water powers and Luke's fetish to beat up things-"

"Hey!"

"-We are unstoppable!"

Percy and the others then quickly came down from their victory high and walked over to the podium on the other side of the room. But as Percy began walking toward it he hear something he really did not want to hear right now;

Ping!

 **Warning! Monster robo snake above you!**

Percy's eyes widened at this and he quickly looked up and saw the ceiling break apart right in front of his eyes. The tiles disappear into nothing giving was to several pipes rulling along the ceiling, only they weren't pipes, and they were were moving. The bright globe that was hanging from the ceiling shattered and it's shards fell all over the room.

"Percy what's going on?!" Grover cried out as he narrowly dodged a shard of the ceiling light.

"It's a trap!" Luke called out as he grabbed Grover and ran towards the tunnel they came from, "come one Percy!"

Percy nodded and quickly ran back, he could come for this thing later, right now he needed to make sure Luke and Grover were safe. Percy ran, but then turned back to ceiling and suddenly he saw out of the now dark ceiling red eyes were staring back at him.

Percy's felt fear when he looked into those eyes but quickly blocked the fear from taking over his mind, "run guys!"

The three had almost made it but before the reached the tunnel something fell from the ceiling, something big. Percy being closer to the center was flung into the air due to the aftershock of the impact. He crashed into the wall and fell down like a rag doll.

"Percy!" Luke called out but then suddenly a giant metal tail slammed into Luke and Grover and threw them into the opposite side of the room. The two hit the wall and immediately fell unconscious.

Percy groaned as he rubbed his head, 'god who hit me?' He head was hurt but due to Gamer's body he didn't lose unconsciousness like Grover and Luke. Percy got to his feet and stopped moving once he saw what was looking back at him.

Those red eyes belong to a massive robotic snake. Bronze metal replaced scale and in between the scales Percy could see thick wire running along its body. It's head was angular and it's teeth looked sharp, very sharp. It had a crown on it's head which kind of looked like a big trident and did I mention how sharp it's teeth looked?

Percy then Observed the thing;

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus,**

 **Lv- 42**

 **HP:25,000/25,000**

 **MP:40/40**

 **Str-45**

 **Vis-42**

 **Dex-43**

 **Int-3**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-9**

 **This snake is one of the twelve guardians of the twelve forges hidden all over America. This guardian in particular is known for it's deadly attack and have you seen it's teeth? It takes it's job very seriously and also is known for crushing its opponents to death before eating it, like a real snake.**

 **Kill to gain- 15,000 Exp**

Percy then dismissed the box and looked for Luke and Grover. He found them against the wall on the opposite side of the wall, unconscious. Percy sighed in relief and then turned to the snake, 'showtime'. He smirked and quickly pulled out his gauntlet of Kefka and put it on, "you know you should have left those two concious."

The snake narrowed it's red robotic eyes and hissed. Its body coiled around itself to form a shield of sort in case Percy would try and attack it.

"Yeah yeah I know what you were thinking. Reduce their numbers and take them out quickly. Flawless logic," Percy then summoned Zed, Alecto and Craig (Knight of the Damned) "only problem, I couldn't show my real power with them around. But now," Percy then turned to his servant who nodded in waiting, "attack!"

Alecto took to the air but found it difficult to move calso to the enemy in the small room. Percy quickly threw her his bow and quiver, "distract him."

"I don't really think arrows are going to distract that thing!" Alecto cried out as she flew away firing arrows at the robotics snake, who didn't really seem to mind.

"Zed I need you to ramn that thing," Percy told Zed who nodded. Percy gave him his blade and the servant charged that the snake who finally seemed to notice it was being attacked. The creature coilled back and then lunged forward at Zed moving in the blink of an eye.

Zed held the flat of his blade up and managed to take on the entire force of the snake head on with his incredible strength alone. The snake then moved back and quickly moved away and Zed gave chase to the beast.

Percy looked at the Knight, "can you fight that thing?" The Knight nodded, "good." Percy then took out Riptide and one of the many blade he got from the robots before. The two then charged the snake, who was now being attacked by Zed.

Percy struck between it's scales and tore the wires underneath, but the thing didn't stop moving. The snake instead moved its tail and smacked Alecto right in the face and ripped her head off. The Fury turned into smoke dropping the bow and arrow and flew into Percy's gauntlet.

Percy cursed but continued fighting with the Knight and Zed. Zed punched the snake in the mouth causing the creature to real back, did robots even feel pain? Percy saw this chance and jumped along it's scales and threw Riptide into one of it's eyes blinding the thing.

The snake started to move all over the room as it threw Percy off of it in anger. The Knight managed to grab Percy before he hit the ground and the two moved next to Zed, "got a plan boss?"

Percy shook his head, "not really Zed. That thing is basically a giant snake, the only thing I can think of is to trap it in the tunnels back there….wait that just might work. Zed, Craig follow me." Percy then waved the over and the three quickly began to run to the tunnel and sure enough the snake followed.

They ran in and Percy looked back to see whether the snake was following, and sure enough it was. "ROARRR!" It shouted out and Percy looked straight and ran faster, 'shit shit shit!'

As the came near the entrance of the forge Percy called out, "break the pipes!"

Zed looked at Percy, "what?!"

"Break the bloody pipes Zed!"

Zed sighed and immediately started to swing his blade to the side causing a lot of steam to be released in the path of the snake. Craig followed suit doing the same.

Soon the entrance came upon them and right then Percy turned and put to hands up, "water spikes!"

The snake moved forward but before it shut its jaws over Percy head something caught onto its sides. The snake looked back and they're coming out of the steam pipes were water spikes coming out of the opening of the pipes.

Ping!

 **Critical damage! 300% of the 1050 Attack = 3675 Attack!**

Percy sighed as he plan had worked. He condensed the steam into water as the moved and when it was finally ready he skerwered thet fuckingsnake like a kebab. Percy pulled up his mana bar;

 **Percy, MP: 15/425**

This condensing of the steam was mist control costed 10 MP and the Water Spikes costed 400 MP, meaning there should be 5 spikes logged into the snake right now. Percy then pulled up the snake's health;

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 20,000/25,000**

It's lesser health must mean Zed had something to do with that. Percy turned to his servants, "you guys ready?"

Zed held up his blade and in a feral voice replied, "oh yeah." The Knight simply nodded as the three turned to the snake leaking massive amounts of bloodlust that the snake started to leak a little bit of oil from the back.

Zed attacked first as he started to whale on the thing with his blade.

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 19,500/25,000**

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 19,000/25,000**

Then Craig jumps in and started attacking as well;

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 18,000/25,000**

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 17,000/25,000**

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 16,000/25,000**

Percy then charged in and began in favorite movie, "Stardust Wave!" The swords flashed away at the beast's mouth as bronze struck bronze and sparks flew. Percy kept hitting the thing until his second blade snapped causing Percy to reach into his inventory to get out another blade and continue the combo attack.

Finally with one last strike Percy ripped out several of the snake's teeth and hit the monster so hard it literally flew back a good 4 feet.

The calculations went on in his head;

 **[(45 Strikes x 38 VIT) + 35]% = 1745%**

 **1745% of 250 Attack = 4362 Attack!**

Ping!

 **Critical Strike! 350% of 4362 Attack = 15,267 Attack!**

Percy panted as the snake started to groan in pain. It's life was almost gone;

 **Robotic Snake Guardian of Hephaestus, HP: 733/25,000**

Percy looked at Zed, "want to finish this one Zed?"

The red armoured man nodded, "definitely boss." He then lifted his sword up high and brought it down smashing what was left of the monsters head. It then began to slowly melt into dust leaving behind a couple of very strange items. But just then;

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-700/700**

 **Mana-500/500**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-11 Exp- 5,971/40,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-34(+4)=38**

 **DEX-31(+4)=35**

 **INT-28**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-19**

 **POINTS-5**

 **MONEY- 12,297$/306D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +4 VIT, +4 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy smiled at this and then closed the box and went to quickly pick up the loot;

 **2000$**

 **Cape of Scales**

 **Skill book of Strength**

 **Razor Whip**

 **A Snake sculpture**

Percy picked up the money and put it away for later and then inspected the book.

Ping!

 **You have obtained the Skill book of Strength!**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the book disappeared as a nothing box showed up;

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 Str!**

Percy smiled and then picked up the cape. The cape had golden scales on the outside with warm leather on the inside. It looked sharp at the ends and very heavy;

 **Cape of Scales,**

 **A caped that is very good at defence and offence, if you know how to use it. It's light and made out of imperial gold, hence while it looks heavy it really isn't.**

Percy read this and immediately put the cape on. It was heavy, but considering it was made of metal it was actually very light. He then tossed the cape into his inventory for later, after all how the hell would he explain this to Luke and Grover?

Percy then picked up the whip next. It was silver with a blue leather holder and blue spikes at the end;

 **Razor Whip,**

 **A whip that is extremely sharp when mana is called thru it. This whip is extremely dangerous do not, I repeat do not use it for BDSM. Got it?**

 **Attack 25**

Percy tossed the whip into his inventory, it may not be needed right now but it would still be cool to learn how to do use it later. Heck if he got a hat as a coll archeologist bag he could be Indiana Jones!

Percy then picked up the last thing that fell from the snake. It was a perfect statue of the snake he just defeated, only it was about 9 inches long and was black all over.

 **Snake Sculpture,**

 **One of the 12 main sculpture used to unlock the secret vault of Hephaestus, Collect all 12 and gain access to Hephaestus's main armoury.**

Percy quickly understood what this thing was. It was like a collectable in a game that unlock extra content, only this time it unlocked the freaking secret vault of the forge god!

After Percy put that away he dismissed Zed and Craig. He then walked back to the main room to see Grover and Luke still unconscious, but safe. Percy then walked towards the podium and smiled, this was it. This was the thing that will help him get his mom back.

But as he walked to the podium he realised something, where the hell was the giant chain? There was nothing there on the podium. He couldn't see it before due to the army of robots and the giant snake…..wow that sentence sounded weird. But either way he couldn't see it before, but now he could and there was nothing here!

Nothing except a note. The paper was white and the ink was black and written on it was;

 _To whomever finds this note,_

 _Physc! You are shit out of luck sucker! Oh yeah sure I know what you were thinking, 'hey let's go steal Hephaestus's forge he never checks it anyway.' I thought the same thing, only difference is I thought of it too and I got here first. So tough nuts bitch!_

 _-Edward Neak,_

 _Son of Hermes._

Percy looked up and sighed, it seemed somebody was going to die. Edward Neak you just made my shit list.

* * *

 **Alright so here we go another chapter for another week.**

 **Questions,**

 **Minotaur fight inspired?: Ah no I made it up on the go. If it resembles something then I don't know. And I have never heard of something called '** is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon? **'**

 **Schedule** **: I don't really have a seat date for each chapter I'll just publish it whenever I can that way you guys might get more chapters out of me. Also if I say only one chapter a week I'll be like 'neah man I already did I chapter this week' so I try to not make promises.**

 **Whitebread: Yeah okay totally honest here I did not actually realise I was copying White Beard's powers when I gave Percy his Earthquake fist thing. I just thought 'hum what if Percy could punch out Earthquakes?' And then bamn, there it is. But now that I do realize this things are going to get much more interesting.**

 **The level 63 archery mistake: Yeah sorry about that. I had my own file containing all the skills in it and such. I must have copy pasted the wrong thing. It should be fixed by now.**

 **Yay! The reviews system is finally fixed! Also no new chapter for atleast a week from now. Meaning maybe next Friday or something, I'll try to write it up sooner but I'm going to my mom's place for the weekend to...socialize with my cousins. I swear I have more of family members than Percy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Percy then picked up all the loot the robots from before left behind. The metal was good and having like 50 or so weapons that could kill monster would be a major plus point. Percy also took several shard of the light that shattered in the beginning of the battle, it could be made into a lamp or something in the future.

Percy then tried to absorb the soul of the gigantic robotic snake, it would be so cool if he could do that. Just imagine him riding into battle on that thing! But alas there was a little problem…. THE THING DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING SOUL! Sure okay yeah he knew it didn't have a soul, it being a robot and all. But come one! He kicked it's bronze ass fair and square!

Percy ranted about this for a few moments before he dragged Luke and Grover outside, they were still out of it and Percy didn't want to wake them up, plus great strength training. Eventually all three were out of the forge of Hephaestus and Percy quickly washed his face with water from the stream and waited for the two to wake up.

But as Percy waited he began to think to himself, 'who the hell is Edward Neak? The name sounds familiar but Percy didn't know why. He said he was the son of Hermes...maybe Luke would know.'

Percy then pulled up his status;

Status-

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-700/700**

 **Mana-500/500**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-11 Exp- 5,971/40,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-34(+4)=38**

 **DEX-31(+4)=35**

 **INT-28**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-19**

 **POINTS-5**

 **MONEY- 12,297$/306D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +4 VIT, +4 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.(Increase of +1 to VIT and DEX every 5 levels)**

 **Perks-**

· **Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.**

 **HP regeneration: 25%**

 **MP regeneration 25%**

Just then grover started to groan as he came to. Percy closed his status and immediately went to his friend and helped him to his feet, "easy there G-man you just got your ass handed to you by a giant snake, I think you can take it slow."

"Percy? Wait what happened?" Grover asked as he looked around, "are we outside the forge?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I managed to get you and Luke out of there in time."

"WAIT!" Grover called out and then began looking all over the place, "where is that giant snake thing?!"

Percy shrugged, "it didn't follow us out here," it was the lie he had prepared before hand, "it must only attacks those who are inside the forge."

Ping!

 **Lie success!**

Percy smiled as Grover visibly calmed down, "okay then, that's good. But what about the chains?"

Percy frowned as he dug out the note he found inside the forge and gave it Grover, "I managed to sneak in after getting you two out here and found this in the place of the chains."

Grover read the note and then looked up at Percy with a questioning look, "who the hell is Edward Neak?"

"No idea, but he sooo on my shit list."

"So this is a bust huh?" Grover said sighing, "well at least we didn't die."

Percy nodded and then went to Luke and carried the boy over his shoulder, "for now let's head back to Boston and get the train. We might have to settle for plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Go in, grab my mom, piss on Hades throne and then get the fuckout."

"Ahh, I think you can do the pissing thing on your own," Grover replied with a weak smile.

Percy smiled back and the two left the forest and walked back to the main road. Percy was getting a little tired carrying Luke over his shoulder but hey, great exercise. Wait did I say that already?

As soon as they reached the road Percy managed to get a cab. Percy opened the cab and tossed Luke in, causing the young man to hit his head on the door handle, "shit!" Percy called out as he and Grover then put Luke upright and finally managed to get in the car.

"Where to?" asked the cabby who was looking at them through the mirror.

"Ah, just a motel or something," Percy replied.

"Sure….you two didn't ruffy the blond kid did you?"

"Waht? NO!"

"Because if you did it would be a crime if I brought you guys to a motel. Who knows what you two might do to that kid."

"Holy shit man! We aren't going to rape Luke!" Grover exclaimed

"Actually I meant it would be a crime for me to not bring him to a hospital," the cabby replied as the situation slowly became more and more awkward.

"J-just drive," Percy replied as the cabby took off. They made it to a motel where Percy paid the man and took Luke out. Grover got them rooms and the three quickly went in and shut the door.

Inside Percy and Grover waited in silence for Luke to wake up. Grover was looking at the news while Percy was checking his inventory. He had;

 **30 Bottle of water**

 **Tooth of a hellhound**

 **Torch**

 **34 pancakes**

 **20 meals**

 **7 Apples**

 **6 Bananas**

 **10 Oranges**

 **Picture of Mom.**

 **Gabe's head**

 **Horns of the Minotaur**

 **Potion, low level x 5**

 **Staff of healing, High level**

 **13 swords**

 **6 katanas**

 **3 helmets**

 **3 shields**

 **17 helmets**

 **A bow**

 **A quiver**

 **A Greek spear,(25)**

 **Cape of Scales,**

 **Helmet of Troy**

 **Gauntlet of Kefka**

 **Sword of Kefka**

 **Imperial Gold Spear**

 **Climbing gloves**

 **Shovel Buster**

 **Necklace of the damned**

 **Scroll of hidden treasure**

 **HNI,**

 **Essences of Shadow, Crafting item,**

 **Celestial bronze blades; (50)**

 **Shards of light, (6)**

 **Razor whip**

 **Snake statue**

Yeah he had a lot of shit. Maybe it was time to sell some on the HNI. Percy heard a groan and turned to see Luke waking up.

"Hey take it easy Luke," Percy said as he helped the boy up.

"What happened?" Luke asked as he shook his head, "did something hit me?"

"Yeah I giant robotic snake," Grover replied as he handed Luke a bottle of water.

"How are we even alive?"

"I managed to get you two out, the snake didn't follow use once we left the forge. I did however managed to sneak back in and find this," Percy then handed Luke the note from before.

Luke emptied his bottle of water and then took the note. After reading it fully he looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow, "who the fuck is Edward Neak?"

"We thought you might know," Percy replied with a shrug, "him being a son of Hermes and all."

"Hmm, I don't know who this Edward guy is but whoever he is he now has the chains," Luke replied as he rubbed his forehead, "damn I must and hit my head pretty hard."

Percy and Grover shared a look as a flashback to the cab came to mind, "yup." Percy said, "totally. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

Luke then reached into his backpack and took out a tin box. He opened it and inside was a square piece of yellow cake, kind of looked like a lemon square. Luke ate the cake and in front of Percy's eyes the bump on his head vanished and Luke became more focused as the dizziness vanished from his eyes.

"Woah!" Percy exclaimed, "what is that? Is that like a healing pill only a son of Hermes can use?"

Luke handed Percy the tin box and Percy used Observe;

 **Ambrosia,**

 **Food of the gods. It heals demigods when eaten, but eat too much and they will burn from the inside out. WARNING: Never give to humans, they will instantly combust.**

 **+100% HP restored with 1st time consumption (-25% HP restored with additional consumption.)**

 **[Cool down period before someone can eat this with no -25% HP, 12 hours.]**

Percy's eyes widened, "holy shit!"

Luke smiled, "yeah I know it smells great righ? It's called-"

"-Ambrosia," Percy replied as he inspected it again.

"Yeah that's right. You know your greek myth Percy. It has it's twin, Nectar," Luke then took out a thermostat and gave it to Percy. Percy saw inside was a golden liquid that kind of looked like caramel syrup.;

 **Nectar,**

 **Food of the gods. It heals demigods when drank, but eat too much and they will burn from the inside out. WARNING: Never give to humans, they will instantly combust.**

 **+100% MP restored with 1st time consumption (-25% MP restored with additional consumption.)**

 **[Cool down period before someone can eat this with no -25% MP, 12 hours.]**

Luke then continued, "anyway I'm surprised you didn't know about this sooner. Didn't the healers feed you some when you were in the med bay?"

Percy shook his head, "no I heal fast. Also being the son of Poseidon make me heal everytime I come in contact with water."

Luke whistled, "wow, that's amazing Percy. Anyway putting the food of the gods aside what's our next move?"

Percy handed the Nectar and Ambrosia back to Luke making a mental note to get some for himself, "I don't really know man. Just wing it I supposed."

"Okay then, next stop LA."

Percy and the others quickly took a bath and got into a change of clothes. Percy now wore a blue shirt with a black hoodie. They all quickly left the motel and took a bus to the train station.

Once they reached Percy and the rest were disappointed to know that they had just missed the last train to LA, the next one being tomorrow morning at 8!

"God damn it!" Percy replied angrily as the group of questers walked along the road aimlessly, "now what?"

Luke shrugged, "just wait I suppose. There really isn't much we can do."

Grover nodded, "so let's make the best of this. Let's explore a bit, relax and enjoy the small things in life."

"Oh okay. Let's relax doing that while my mom is stuck in the Underworld," Percy snapped back causing Grover to put his head down in embarrassment. Percy was getting tensed, his failure in getting the chains along with the fact he would basically waste a whole day was getting to him.

Luke put his hand on Percy's shoulder and calmed him down, "look Percy we will get there okay? We just can't do it now. So let's take this time to relax and, because tomorrow evening we will be in LA ready to go into the Underworld."

Percy sighed, "I'm sorry G-man."

Grover smiled, "neah it's cool Percy."

Luke nodded, "good. Now that that's settled let's go and get some coffee."

"Wait why coffee?" Percy asked.

"Because coffee in the true nectar of the gods, Mr. D said so."

"Isn't Dionysus the god of wine? Why would he say coffee in the nectar of the gods?"

"He likes to eat coffee beans raw. Says something about them causing him to becoming a hyperactive hamster, which the next best thing to being drunk, which he can't be due to the ban Zeus placed on him."

Percy shrugged, "that is one weird god." He then followed Luke into a Starbucks as they ordered a drink. Percy got a cappuccino, while Luke got a double shot vanilla mocha cocoa with whipped cream and extreme form. Yeah, needless to say Luke is basic as fuck. Grover on the other hand got a black coffee which he spiked with a little bit of nectar when no one was looking.

The three sat near the entrance with a view of the door, in case monsters managed to find them. The three enjoyed their drinks as Percy felt his worries wash away. "You know what this was a good idea," Percy said with a smile, "I feel better already."

Luke smiled, "see what I tell you? Starbucks is the best."

Grover laughed, "says the basic white girl."

"What was that?" Luke asked with narrowed eyes.

"N-nothing!"

"What? You want me to Iris message Juniper and tell her you have been thinking about Nymph's and their….help me out here Percy what was it?"

"'Healthy bodies'" Percy supplied.

"Right, their 'healthy bodies'. Are you sure you want me to do that Grover?"

"NO! Please no!" grover yelled out in a panic.

"Then tell me, whose basic white girl?"

"Me, I'm a basic white girl."

"You're goddamn right."

Percy laughed at this and then suddenly an idea hit, "wait! Why don't we Iris message him!"

"Who?" Luke asked confused.

"Edward Neak!" Percy exclaimed, "let's just Iris him and ask him fro the chains."

"What makes you think he would be willing to negotiate with us?"

"Ah…..I don't know. But we have to try something!"

Luke sighed and then nodded, "okay let's do it."

They finished their drinks and quickly went to the alley next to the shop. Percy took out a water bottle and made it into steam as a rainbow slowly appeared.

Grover then finished out a drachma and tossed it in, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering. Show us Edward Neak, son of Hermes."

The waited for the image to appear but then a voice came out of the rainbow, "the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time. Please try later." The rainbow then tossed out the drachma into Grover's waiting arms.

"Well shit," Luke exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Wait what does this mean?"Percy asked.

"It means he has some way of blocking Iris's powers," Luke explained as he began leading the group out of the alley and back onto the street.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah pretty easily actually. Just need enough power for it. that's the reason people can't just call up the gods willy nilly."

"Did you just say 'willy nilly?'" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Why? Isn't that cool anymore?" Luke asked.

"Ah, guys," Grover said trying to get their attention.

"Yeah man it's totally not cool," Percy said ignoring Grover.

"Really? When I was your age it was the coolest thing one could say."

"Guys," Grove Tried again.

"Wait how old are you? 42?" Percy smirked.

"Hey! I'll have you know-"

"GUYS!" Grover roared out causing the two to turn back.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I found him," Grover then pointed to a newspaper stand on the side of the road. Percy and Luke turned and on the cover of _The Times_ was a picture of a well dressed man in a black suit. He had black hair and grey eyes and on his face was a smile that can found on Luke and every son of Hermes back in camp. Below written in bold was; ' **Edward Neak, the genius of Boston.** '

"You have got to be kidding me," Percy said in a dazed tone. They quickly purchased the magazine and sat down on a bench reading all that was written about Edward Neak.

The man had a mysterious past, most demigods did, and the first time the public caught wind of him was when he was 17. He had just designed a website which people complain to the government about their situation. This lead to hundreds to domestic violence cases being reported via this website and even common problem like fixing a sink. He single handedly created a virtual platform for the whole city of Boston where people could interact with anyone they wanted.

He then spent most of his time creating new methods of security leading to the foundation of **Half-Blood Inc**. the leading monopoly in Boston for security.

Percy looked at this and a light bulb light up in his head. This was why he got a familiar feeling when he read Edward's name. The guy was rich and not a dick, which was rare. Percy had read about him before, during Yancy academy, Nancy even did a project on him.

"So this is the guy whose ass we need to kick," Luke said as he finished reading the article.

"Holy shit," Grover said with an open mouth, "if what this thing says is true, this guy is a bloody millionaire!"

Percy nodded and got up, "doesn't matter. This Edward guy seems okay enough, but we still have a quest to finish."

Grover sighed, "okay then. So where to?"

"Where all rich people go during this time of the day," Percy replied as he hailed a cab, "his office."

The building that hosted **Half-Blood Inc.** was huge. It had the company's name in bronze above the door and the lobby was filled with greek paintings and statues. This Edward guy was really pushing it with all this Greek stuff.

As the entered they were searched by two security guards, let's call them…..dumb and dumber. Percy used the Mist to conceal some of the divine stuff in their bags, like the Nectar and Ambrosia, and the two let them through.

Percy and the others got into a lift and pressed the top floor button, what? He is the owner and CEO of a very powerful company, of course he would be in the top.

The doors opened revealing a woman with blonde hair sitting behind a grey desk. All around the room where paintings of Hermes, okay this guy was obsessed with this stuff. The woman saw the three boys and smiled, "hello. Can I help you?"

Luke took charge as he put on a charming smile, "ah yes. You see me and my friends here have a dilbert for Mr. Edward," he then waved his hand over his backpack manipulating the Mist, "we need to see him."

The blond woman continued smiling as she looked at the bag, "that's a bag."

Luke looked stumped, he waved his fingers again, "no this is a box."

"No….that's a bag."

Luke sighed in defeat, 'a clear sighted mortal great.' "Just tell Edward his family is here to see him."

"I was unaware Mr. Neak had family," the blonde said in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm his half-brother, and those two are his cousins," Luke said pointing at Percy and Grover who waved.

"Hm, you do have the same smile as him," the secretary said, "okay I'll tell him. By the way whatever drugs your own please make sure Mr. Neak doesn't find out, he hates the stuff."

"What? I'm not on any drugs!"

"You just pointed to your bag and called it a box," the blonde explained with a raised eyebrow.

"Ju-just call him, okay?" Luke said with a sigh as he walked away to a laughing Percy and Grover. "Shut up!"

Percy and Grover agreed to stop and the three then sat down on the couch in the corner of the room and waited. Soon, after what felt like forever, the blonde woman called them over, "Mr. Neak will see you now."

Luke muttered, "finally," under his breath as they walked to the door on the other side of the room, "look guy's while we are in there let me do all the talking. Maybe we can convince this guy to help us instead of kicking his ass."

Percy and Grover nodded, "lead on."

The door lead to an office which had glass windows instead of walls on two sides, leading to an amazing view over the Boston skyline. There, standing behind a large desk, was a man in a grey suit whose back was turned to them.

'Drama queen,' Percy thought as the man slowly turned around to face them.

 **Edward Neak, CEO of Half-Blood Inc.**

 **Lv-32**

 **HP:2800/2800**

 **MP:500/500**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **Str-23**

 **Vit-44**

 **Dex-32**

 **Int-42**

 **Wis-21**

 **Luc-9**

 **The son of Hermes, he ran away from camp when he was young and built himself an empire using his skills as a son of Hermes. He now owns a powerful company and uses it to try and help whoever he can. A nice guy at heart, but seriously, do not trust him with you food. Dude's a stress eater.**

Edward Neak then smiled a familiar smile, "I heard a little brother of mine wanted to speak to me." Edward had a old smiling face, if Percy was to guess he looked around 30 years old, making him the oldest demigod Percy has ever seen.

Luke stepped up, "my name is Luke Castellan, I'm a son of Hermes."

"Edward Neak," then gave stretched his hand out which Luke shook, "now how did you know I was a son of Hermes? I kept that secret well hidden and away from public eye."

"Well hidden?" Percy asked with a look of disbelife, "bull shit! You have Greek painting and statues littered all over your lobby and a 8 foot tall statue of Hermes right outside."

Edward shrugged, "I was hiding in plain sight."

Luke sighed, "okay looked we found you because we need your help in our quest."

Edward's eyes light up with a spark of mischief, "oh is this a questing party? How exciting! But that still doesn't explain how you found me out."

"With this," Luke then handed Edward the note they found in Hephaestus's forge.

Edward looked at it and smiled, "ah yes. Uncle Hephaestus' forge. I remember that. You have no idea how difficult it was to sneak in there, get the chain and get out without activating the giant robot snake. Who even builds something like that in the first place?"

"We know," Luke said with a sigh, "we recently got very...personally with the thing."

"You actually fought that thing?" Edward asked impressed.

"More like ran away," Luke replied as the two half brothers nodded in memory of the robot.

"So what do you need?"

"We need the chains," Luke replied frankly.

"Well okay then, how about….no."

"Why not?"

"Well basically their mine and I don't want to give them to you."

"Well actually their Hephaestus," Percy cut in, "and I am sure he would love to know you have them."

"Are you threatening me?" Edward asked with narrowed eyes.

"Basically...yeah," Percy replied back shurgging.

Edward smirked as he sat down in his seat, "well good luck with that."

Percy frowned, "look we need your help. I promise I'll give the chains back after we are done using it."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "really? You promise?"

Percy nodded, "yes I do."

"Do you swear on the Styx?"

Percy was about to open his mouth when Luke cut in. "Percy wait," Luke interrupted, "you don't know what you are doing. If you swear on the Styx you will be making an unbreakable promise, and if you do break it something bad will happen to you, something really bad."

Edward laughed, "he doesn't even know that? What type of idiots did the Gods send on this stupid quest of theirs."

Percy got angry, he was pissed beyond belief. Gamer's minds kicked in and helped him control himself but that didn't change the fact that Percy wanted to slap Edward across the face, "look here asshat, the Gods did not send me. I am doing this quest to find my mom and bring her back."

"Really?" Edward looked intrigued, "so you didn't get a quest from the Oracle sending you to get something or another for the Gods?"

"Yeah I did, but I don't give a damn about that. All I care about is getting my mom back."

"And where is she right now?"

Percy looked Edward died in the eyes and in a serious tone replied, "in the Underworld."

Edward looked surprised, "w-what?!"

"Hades kidnapped my mom and is holding her for ransom. He want's the lightning bolt of Zeus, which he thinks I stole. So I need the chains to capture Hades and get my mom back, because I didn't steal the damn lightning bolt."

"Who the hell are you kid?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, I am the son of Poseidon."

Edward looked at Percy, at his face, eyes and then smiled and threw his head back laughing, "haha! Oh Gods this is amazing! You're like a modern day Orpheus!"

Percy grimaced at the comparison, it was similar. Orpheus went to Hades to bring back his lover and he was going to bring back his mom, only difference is Orpheus failed, he wouldn't. "So will you help me?"

Edward looked at the three kids in front of him and then got up and paced around his large office. The silence hung in the air for a long time before Edward spoke, "do you know I named this place Half-Blood Inc.?"

"No I don't," Percy and Luke replied with Grover simply shaking his head.

"It's because of Hera," Edward explained, "her contribution to camp is just as important as the other gods there. You see while she couldn't have demigods of her own, she still loved them all. It's just Zeus she hates and by extension some of his children. But when camp Half-Blood was built Hera took this opportunity to protect her new family. She placed a spell over it, this spell influenced everyone there to consider the people there family. It wouldn't affect everyone there directly, more like made way for them to think in such a way."

Percy looked stumped. So did he like camp because of this spell or because he liked them? No. Wait, his Gamer's mind made him immune to tricks like that so he must just like camp because he does.

"When I left camp I never wanted to return, the way the unclaimed were treated were inhuman, neglected, forgotten. I didn't want to see that anymore, so I came here. I used my demigod skills and built my empire. Whenever I can I help this city but for now this is my home. But that being said, I still love camp Half-Blood. Despite how fucked up it is."

"But things have changed now," Grover replied in a pleading tone, "people are being treated better."

"Sure they are," Edward replied with a dismissing wave, "they will try, but in the end the unclaimed will remain the unclaimed."

"No, they aren't," Luke spoke up finally as he looked right in his half brother's eyes, "the unclaimed are no longer unclaimed."

"What? How is that possible?"

"It's because of Percy," Luke then turned to the son of Poseidon, "he came into camp and the first night there defeated the Minotaur. The second night he revealed himself to be the son of Poseidon and the next night told each and everyone of the unclaimed there just who their godly parent was."

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled out loud, "how did you do that?"

"I just… I just knew I guess. I can't really explain it, I just get a feeling from demigods that helped me identify who was how."

Luke nodded, "yup, though that was a lucky guess you made when finding out Ethan Nakamura's mom, serious how did you feel he was the son of balance and vengeance?"

Percy shrugged, "he just felt very balancy to me, and did you see his eyebrows?" Percy shivered, Ethan had some big ass eyebrows.

"Look why should I believe a word you are saying?" Edward interrupted them, "it would be nice if they were treated fairly, but that only happens in fairy tales, and this isn't a fairy tale."

"I Luke Castellan swear on the Synx that everything I just said about Percy and the unclaimed was the truth," the blond son of Hermes said and just then thunder cracked outside drawing everyone's attention to the clear blue sky.

"Ah, is that supposed to happen?" asked Percy worried.

"Yes it is," Edward replied as he turned to a smirking Luke, "since your still alive you must be telling the truth."

Luke nodded, "told you so."

Edward then looked at Percy and grinned, "so...son of Poseidon huh?"

"Yup," Percy replied.

"Fine, I'll help you guys get the chains."

Percy fist pumped, "yes!" But then something popped up in his head, "wait, what do you mean you will help us get the chains?"

Edward then grew a sheepish smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I, ah…. kind of sold it off."

"WHAT?!" the three questers yelled out loud causing Edward's grin to widen.

Half and hour later Percy and his team found themselves in Edwards limo as they headed to downtown Boston. "I still can't believe you sold the freaking chains of Hephaestus!" Percy yelled out.

"Hehe," Edward rubbed his head again, "I told you I needed the cash, I was just starting up Half-Blood Inc. and well...it was either that or be a stripper and let me tell you I may have the body of a stripper but I got none of the moves."

Luke snickered, "yeah I can imagine. We Hermes kids aren't know for being graceful."

Percy nodded at that, "okay so who did you sell it to again?"

"His name is Biggy. He's the informant for Boston."

"And what does he...ah inform?"

Realization dawned on Edward, "oh right you guys don't know. It's okay, it took me a years to even find out about them"

"Who is them?"

"Tell me what happens to clear the sighted mortals? Like the ones that can see monsters roaming the streets day to day?"

"They just...ah…. I don't know."

"Well most live normal lives, not believing what they see. But the rest, the rest do something about it. There are actually a lot of clear sighted mortals around these days and each have their own powers and abilities to keep themselves safe. Like magic, pyrokinesis, sorcery and even magical martial arts."

"Wait so you're are telling me that there are clear sighted mortal out there who can do magic?" Luke asked with a looks of surprise.

"Yup. Anyone can do magic, if taught properly. Anyway as I was saying, these groups of people live day to day in a world crafted by themselves for themselves. It is known by many names, the Pit, the Hellhole, but most, like me, call it the Abyss. Every city has a place where these members of the Abyss meat up, and Biggy is a member of Abyss. Most of the others in Abyss is…. well not the best kind of people."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Most are hitmen for hire using their skills to make a quick buck, there are….less honorable."

"So what you are tell me is that there is an entire society that is powerful and for hire?" Luke asked with a slight tone of enthusiasm, which Percy found radically strange.

"Yeah, but you are going to need a lot of money."

"So," Percy cut in trying to change the tone of this conversation, "right now we are going into a new world hidden just a few centimeters from us that is filled with monsters and people who can do incredible things?"

"Yup."

"Great, it's like camp Half-Blood all over again," Percy exclaimed throwing his hands up.

The limo pulled up to a coffee shop named 'The Rabbit,' and Percy and the rest got out. "Come back for us in half an hour," Edward called back to his driver who nodded and left them there.

"So...this is it?" Luke asked.

"Yup."

"The entrance to the society that contains magicians"

"But it looks like a regular coffee place to me," Grover said narrowing his eyes, "are they using the mist to block our sight?"

"Nope," Edward replied and then walked in as the three questers followed him inside. The Rabbit looked like any other coffee shop with a barista girl and everything, on a side note, damn barista girls are hot!

Percy looked around and was shocked to see the kind of people in here. Everyone here had a level above 20 and an average of 25. Everyone here was trained and dangerous, "they are not hiding using the mist," Percy whispered out, "they are hiding in plain sight."

Edward grinned, "you can sense the power flowing out of them?"

Percy nodded, "kind of….I think I can."

"Well either way you are right. The Mist is something that can be broken, it can be seen through. But since most of the people in Abyss are clear sighted anyway there really is no point. Also like Percy said, they are hiding in plain sight."

The group then walked to the back of the place and there sitting alone in the back both was a chubby man with a bald spot as big as a plate. He wore a black track suit along with a golden chain and watch. He looked up and smiled, "well well well, if it isn't the son of Boston. I saw that article about you in The Times earlier, really hard hitting stuff."

Edward smiled, "hello Biggy. How've you been?" Edward sat down opposite to him while motioning for the others to join him.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Had a coven of witches come in the other day with the head of a werewolf, wanted a price for it. Needless to say the misses was not pleased with all the werewolf blood leaking on the wooden floors."

Edward laughed, "well that's quite a story Biggy. You'll have to tell it to me later, but for now I came for a job."

Biggy nodded as he sipped his cup of coffee, "yeah I can see that. A son of Hermes, as Satyr and….what's this, a son of Poseidon? Well well well, you certainly have an interesting case for me this time Edward."

Edward smiled while the others looked shell shocked , how the hell did this guy even know about them?! Percy then used Observe on him;

 **Ben Starwell, Informant**

 **Level-33**

 **HP:1800/1800**

 **MP:1000/1000**

 **Race-Human (Clear sighted)**

 **Str-12**

 **Vit-10**

 **Dex-12**

 **Int-53**

 **Wis-20**

 **Luc-19**

 **The Informant of Boston, also known as Biggy, this man tells people what they want provided they have enough to pay for that information. He used to be part of the Italian mafia before he quite it for the Abyss. He loves his wife but hates her family.**

What the hell?! This guy was a genius but nothing too impressive. Did he have some kind of power that helped him figure all that out?

"Right as always Biggy," Edward replied with a grin. He then turned to Percy, "Biggy here has the power to learn information quickly. He can also sense people's powers, kind of like you Percy."

Biggy looked up at this, "kid's got the powers of an informant? Well well well this just got interesting, guess you're not just a useless Greeky after all."

"Greeky?" Percy asked confused.

"Biggy isn't really a fan of the Greek gods," Edward explained.

"Which is why we get along so well," Biggy smiled at Edward, "alright then Eddy I know you wouldn't come all the way down here for nothing, what do you need?"

"Remember those chains I sold you Biggy?"

"Yeah, the chains that bound Hera herself, what about them?"

"Well I need them it's a matter of life and death."

"I would love to help you Edward I really would, but I can't. Those chains are being used to help a lot of people right now I can't just give it to you."

"Like what?" Edward asked curiously.

"Right now they are being used to contain a monster from attacking a colony of fairies living in the Paul Revere house."

"The Paul Revere house?" Luke asked with a questioning look.

"Fairies?" asked Grover.

Biggy nodded to them both, "yup. The Paul Revere house is marked as a landmark in Boston and is used to hide fairies, and yes I do mean fairies like Tinkerbell."

"So what are the chains being used to gaurd?"

"It's being used to gaurd a monster born out of hate and destruction. During the 2000's there was a few magician that went crazy and summoned a demon from hell and tried to make it their slave, things didn't go so well and the thing escaped. It went after the fairies and the people from the Abyss used those chains you sold to seal up the demon in the Paul Revere house."

Edward sighed as he laid back, "so we can't have them huh?"

Biggy nodded, "sadly no. But….if you managed to defeat the demon I wouldn't mind letting you guys keep the chains."

Edward perked up at this, "seriously? Just like that?"

Biggy nodded, "yup yup yup. If you managed to defeat the things I'll let you keep the chains. Interested?"

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat the demon wolf,**

 **Reward,**

 **+5 stat points**

 **Wolfskin jacket**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

"Hell yeah!" Percy cried out as he carefully pressed the yes option. Free stat point? Yes please!

Biggy looked at him and smiled, "what's your name kid?"

"My name is Percy Jackson."

Biggy nodded, "okay then Percy, don't get to excited about this. I doubt you can actually kill this thing. It is big, nasty and deadly. It killed people far more experienced than you because it had a bad day, what do you think it will do to you?"

Percy gulped but his resolve remained strong, "I need those chains."

"Very well then," Biggy then pulled out his phone and sent Edward a text, "I texted you the details on where to find the thing inside the house. But there is one more thing you all should know, only one of you can go in there."

"What?! Why?" screamed out Luke in worry.

"Because that's how the seal was designed. The fairies would chose a champion and send him/her in to try and kill the beast, but obviously that never worked out," Biggy stated.

"Thanks Biggy," Edward nodded as Percy, Luke and Grover gathered got up to leave, "I'm sure this is going to help them a lot."

"Hey don't mention it," Biggy said waving them away, "oh by the way, Percy," the son of Poseidon turned back, "you might want to know, there is a rumor going around about a giant army of monsters gathering in the South East. Might be something but you never know."

Percy was shocked but quickly nodded, "thanks Biggy."

Biggy then waved them away, Percy ran out and waited for Edward's limo to pull up. As the rode to the Paul Revere house then began discussing who will go into face the monster.

"It's obvious," Percy replied, "I'm going in there."

"Percy you can't it's too dangerous," replied Grover, "you heared what that guy said, the thing is a literal demon from hell!"

"I need those chains Grover."

"We can find another way Percy," Luke said.

"No really," Edward replied, "I have felt the power of those things. If you want to get Percy's mom back from Hades without getting tricked then you need those chains."

Percy nodded, "yeah. And besides I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Percy this is serious business," Luke said frowning, "you can actually get killed. This won't be like the Minotaur or the robots in the forge. This thing wants to kill you, and can do so."

Percy nodded, "I know Luke…. but I have to try."

The argument was dropped as Luke and Grover knew a losing battle when they saw one. The limo pulled up to an old wooden building that looked like time forgot to touch it. The building was painted black with its windows shut and a locked door with the sign, 'Closed'.

"This place is a tourist attractions," Edward explained, "but since today is Sunday they are closed."

"Wait today was Sunday and you were at work?" Luke asked.

Edward shrugged, "I'm a workaholic. And an alcoholic, but that's neither here nor there."

He then sent the limo away and slowly walked to the house. The group then looked around, the coast was clear. Luke and Edward then set out picking the lock for the house.

"Here let me," Luke replied holding a lock pick in his hand.

"No I got it," Edward replied trying to pick the lock.

"I am faster."

"Well I am better at this."

"Bullshit."

"Well it's the truth," Edward the pulled causing his lock pick to snap, "shit!"

"Let me," Luke said as he went about unlocking the door. Suddenly the door clicked and opened inward, "there see."

"I was just a little rusty," Edward said as he walked in.

"Sure."

Inside the house looked even more Victorian. There was a chair and table in the front with places on them describing them, it seemed they belong to Paul Revere along with the bed on the side of the room, who the fuck is this guy anyway?

Edward pulled out his phone and took out the information Biggy sent him, "according to this….it should be right around here," Edward said as he walked to one corner of the room and pressed a wooden plank which then glowed blue as the wall began to separate itself revealing a pathway.

There should be nothing there, heck the wall of the house should open up to the outside, but there it is a secret passageway, must be some kind of pocket dimension created by magic. Percy gathered his wits and walked in followed by Luke, Edward and at last Grover.

The passage got darker and darker but never completely pitch black as there was always a faint blue light coming out of the walls that illuminated the path for them.

Eventually the passage lead to a gigantic room which looked like it should be used to store freaking ships. The room was illuminated by a fake sun that was floating on the top. Along the walls were stone like buildings shaped like honey combs, inside which were balls of light.

"Are those..." Luke asked unsure of himself.

"Fairies!" Grover cried out as he ran to one of them. They were scared first but eventually came out of their homes and began to circle Grover, some pulling up his beanie messing with his hair and horns.

"I think they like him," Percy said with a smile.

"They should," Edward replied, "Grover is a Satyr. They both are creatures of nature, the fairies are the same, just a little more...mischievous."

Percy nodded and then turned away from Grover to look ahead and there on the far end of the room was a giant door which was 8 feet tall with pictures of skeletons being broken apart at the spine by something cloaked in shadows with bright blue eyes. The door was sealed shut by bright bronze chains that was pinned on it with silver bolts.

'That must be the chains,' Percy thought as he approached the doors.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked Percy in a whisper.

"No," he replied.

"Good. Being overconfident gets you killed. Stay on your feet, stay alert, and you might just survive this."

Percy nodded and turned to Grover who was now talking to one particularly bright ball of light, "what are they saying Grover?"

His best friend turned to him grim, "I-I….they are saying if you wish to go in there and face this thing they won't stop you. But they are also saying that if you do go….we should ready your casket."

Percy smiled, "who said faries didn't have a sense of humor."

Just then a ball of light squeaked up and Grover translated, "she's saying that they aren't being funny. They lost a lot of people, good people to this thing. Percy…. I don't think this is a good idea."

Percy sighed, "I need to do this." He then threw his bag down and pulled out Riptide.

"Here Percy," Luke said as he handed Percy the time box of Ambrosia and the flask of Nectar, "in case you might need it."

Percy nodded to Luke and put the things in his pocket. He then walked up to the door as the fairies all surrounded him. They then went to the chains and began chanting in a strange language making the chains glow with red Greek words. Before Percy could read them the words disappeared causing the chains to disappear and the doors to open for him.

Percy looked back to Luke and nodded, the son of Hermes looked unsure of this, he hated this plan. But he nodded back, he may not like it but he would support it.

Percy then turned to the open door, all that was seen beyond was darkness. Gripping Riptide hard Percy walked into the darkness as the doors shut behind him killing off all source of light.

Ping!

 **You have entered the dungeon, 'Cave of the Beast.' You can only exit after killing the monster inside.**

Percy sighed dismissing the box, great just what I need another dungeon effect pulling me down. Well atleast I'm not alone. Percy then pulled out the gauntlet of Kefka and summoned all his servants. Zed equipped his swords, Alectos her bow and quiver and Craig had his blade ready.

Percy then took out the shard of light that he got from the forge and threw them all over the dungeon. The light revealed that Percy was now in a cave. The cave was 50 feet tall with stalactites on the top and several pillars lining the walls.

Suddenly two giant blue orbs appeared , similar to the ones the shadowy figure on the door had. The light then revealed what was inside the cave. There standing in front of Percy was a 15 foot tall beast in the shape of a wolf. It was pitch black with blood red highlights running across. It mouth was open as drool fell down in the buckets, it's teeth were long and sharp with claws just as big. On it's back were the wings of an eagle with silvery feathers that looked sharp as steel.

It opened it's mouth and roared, " **ROAR!** "

 **Marchosias,**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:38,000/38,00**

 **MP: 40,000/40,000**

 **Str-42**

 **Vit-43**

 **Dex-33**

 **Int-52**

 **Wis-63**

 **Luc-0**

 **A Marquis of Hell, this demon lost it's way and found itself here on Earth. It has since killed and ate all that opposed it. He gives true answers to all questions asked to it and is known to be an expert in battles.**

 **Kill to get - 30,000 Exp**

Percy took out his shield and held it up ready for the oncoming fight. He yelled out, "bring it on you stupid beast!"

* * *

 **Alright there we go another one done. Everything was done, sorry if some seem a little laied back, but they did just go dungeon hunting so...**

 **Questions;**

 **Percy is Orion: Ah... I don't know. Kind of cliche and an easy way out. I just don't like it. But seriously who the hell wants to be with a girl who likes you because you remind her of her ex?**

 **Smut?: Ah... maybe. But not right now. Percy is freaking 12. Maybe like later on.**

 **Rage against the Gabe: Okay I see what you're are saying, Percy has Gamer's mind, this shouldn't get him angry. Right? Well think of this, the Gamer's mind complies the data that Percy feed it and gives a statement: You are angry. There is not anger there, but it still doesn't change the fact that Percy wants to ripe Gabe a new one. It's like this, the GM makes your emotions manageable, but you are still going to feel all those things.**

 **Alright I think that's it. If I missed something please P.M. me and I'll get back to you. Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

How the hell am I going to actually kill this thing? It is big and scary, but so is all the monsters I face…..maybe I should just ask? Heck I never tried that, maybe it just might work. Also it's info did say it gives true answer to questions.

"So what is the best way I can kill you?" Percy asked the demon, "and where are all your weak points?And how would you react if I force feed you Ambrosia and Nectar?"

The demon looked at Percy with a look which basically said, 'really?'

Percy shrugged, "well I tried, get him guys!"

Percy jumped to side as Zed and Craig charged the big wolf. Alecto drew up an arrow and fired at the thing's eyes. But before the arrow, Zed and Craig managed to hit the thing, it opened it's mouth and roared. The shock wave alone tossed all three back onto the floor. Percy grimaced, 'this is going to be a lot harder than I expected.'

Percy then jumped forward just as it closed its jaws and with Riptide he cut across the things right eye;

Ping!

 **Critical hit! 350% of 250 attack= 875 Attack!**

 **Marchosias HP: 37,125/38,000**

Percy then ducked down as Marchosias moved backwards in pain. Black blood dripped along Riptide, it seemed demons from hell had black blood. Not really that surprising. Just then;

 **Warning! Attack from front!**

Percy jumped back just as Marchosias swiped at him with one of his gigantic paws. Percy grimace "Alecto light him up!"

"Right boss!" the Fury called out as she fired arrow after arrow at the monster, some stuck while others couldn't penetrate the fur.

 **Marchosias HP: 37,005/38,000**

"Zed bash his skull in! Craig cover Zed until he gets a clear shot in!" Percy called out as he put away Riptide and pulled out his climbing gloves. He had a crazy idea in mind.

Zed roared out, "got it boss!" While Craig simply nodded. The Knight charged Marchosias and swung at him skillfully with his giant black blade. The demon jumped away from each strike and on the 5th doge it pounced on Craig and crushed his helmet with its powerful jaws.

Marchosias then moved back and spit the helmet out revealing an empty suit of armour, empty except for the mass of shadows living in it. Craig moved again and swung at the demon, which kind of looked surprised considering Craig was headless.

As the two began their dance of attacking and dodging Craig's helmet slowly formed back out of the shadows replacing the one Marchosias chewed up. Zed then jumped in, "eat this doggy!" He then swung downwards and hit Marchosias right on the spine. A loud crack could be heard;

 **Marchosias HP: 36,005/38,000**

"Shit!" cried Zed as he jumped back from one of the giant wolf's paws, "why can't we ever fight a weak guy boss? We either fight a giant zombie, a damned Knight or a giant robotic snake. Like what the hell man?!"

"Kind of busy right now Zed," Percy called back. The son of Poseidon was now climbing the wall of the cave using his climbing gloves. He reached the top and pulled out the Razor whip he just got.

 **Razor Whip,**

 **A whip that is extremely sharp when mana is called thru it. This whip is extremely dangerous do not, I repeat do not use it for BDSM. Got it?**

 **Attack 25**

Percy flicked his hand and swung it around a stalactite hanging off the wall, "get him here!"

Zed looked up and nodded, "right!"

But Marchosias was smarter than it looked, after all it did have very high Int and Wis points. It knew Zed was trying to push it towards Percy and was constantly moving away, dancing between Craig and Zed's sword strikes, 'I really need to teach those two how to work together,' thought Percy.

Eventually Percy got tired of waiting, he checked to see whether the whip was wound tight around the stalactite and then kicked off the wall. He swung himself towards and landed right on Marchosias, stunning the monster in surprise. He then channeled mana into the whip causing it to sharpen and cut the rock formation.

Marchosias buckled and threw Percy off, which is just what Percy wanted. He swung his whip forward at the wolf, causing the stalactite to soar through the air like a giant bullet.

The wolf demon saw this and quickly opened it's mouth, " **DARK WAVE**!"

Percy's eyes widened in surprise as a blast of darkness flew out of Marchosias. It destroyed the rock being hurled at it and in the process ripped the whip to shreds. Percy then watched as it came to him, but Alecto jumped in the way pulling him away from the path of destruction.

"Shit!" Percy exclaimed the moment he got on his feet. The attack Marchosias used hit the stone wall causing a giant crater. Percy then looked down and saw the Razor whip from before now destroyed, well that didn't last long did it?

Percy threw the whip away and looked at the beast. It was panting and looked tired though it clearly had enough energy to spare, but the important thing was the fact it actually spoke, it wasn't a normal monster that's for sure.

Zed jumped into battle once again and this time managed to hit the beast;

 **Marchosias HP: 35,005/38,000**

Percy then pulled out several water bottles and emptied them all out. He quickly created a small puddle near the wall, all he needed now was to trick the wolf here."Craig get him over here!"

The Knight nodded and quickly the two battled on. The knight pushed the wolf back along with Zed, but again Marchosias was smart, it understood human language. It refused to go anywhere near the puddle but it was close enough for Percy.

Percy took out Riptide and held it ready, "Water's kill." The water from the puddle lept up and caught Marchosias' feet before it could escape. The water held it in place as Percy coated his blade with water which then began to spin like a buzz saw.

Craig however was not letting this chance slip as well. He attacked the beast furiously with skill and precision. Eventually Zed got in on this as well;

 **Marchosias HP: 34,300/38,000**

It's HP was getting low and dropping. The wolf got angry and then exploded outwards sending a shock wave of darkness out knocking Zed and Craig away, but Percy was far away not to be affected by it. He then saw his chance and as soon as the shock wave ended he charged the wolf with his blade.

Percy drew back his sword and jumped bringing Riptide down on it's neck,

 **Attack: 250 + 60% bonus for sword mastery = 400 Attack,**

 **400 Attack x 11 (water skill level) = 4,400 Attack!**

 **Critical strike! 350% of 4400 Attack = 15,400 Attack!**

Percy's strike didn't behead the thing but it did manage to do a lot of damage.

 **Marchosias HP: 18,900/38,000**

Maybe just another strike and-

" **ENOUGH!** " the monster roared as it exploded into smoke only to reform next to Alecto across the room. He then bit her head off causing the servant to turn into smoke and flow back into the gauntlet.

Marchosias then sucked in all the water Percy had spilt during his Water's kill attack leaving the cave dry. It then turned to Zed, "ah boss it's looking at me," Zed replied as Craig and Percy walked forward with their swords at the ready.

Marchosias then turned into a dark cloud again and flew ahead right at them. Percy jumped backwards as Marchosias dashed into the wall of the cave, 'okay maybe he doesn't have complete control over that power of his yet, meaning I can use this to my advantage.'

"Hey you know what I heard about you?" Percy asked with a smirk, "I heard your mama is so fat she went out in high heels and came back in flipflops."

Marchosias looked at Percy with a look of confusion, " **are….are you telling you mama jokes?** "

"Yup. Your mama is so fat she sued xbox 360 for guessing her weight."

" **Ah actually the xbox 360 is a product not a company, hence it cannot be sued. Microsoft on the other hand can,** " replied Marchosias with a know it all tone in his voice.

Okay so I am right now fighting a super strong demon that is smart, can turn into shadows and maybe most dangerous of all be immune to my insults. He is like a child of Athena…..so what would piss Annabeth off? Percy then took a deep breath and called out,"NEEEERD!"

Marchosias looked pissed at that and growled, " **I'LL RIP YOU APART!** "

Ping!

 **Taunt success!**

Ping!

 **Perk: Alecto's anger has been activated!**

· **Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.**

'Well guess that worked,' Percy thought out as Marchosias charged at them again in his shadow form only to crash into the walls of the cave over and over again.

 **Marchosias HP: 17,384/38,000**

Percy smirked and pulled out a blade he got from Hephaestus's forge. He charged Marchosias as it was recovering from it's previous blind charge and began his attack, "Stardust Wave!"

The strikes went all over the monster's body as more and more damage was landed on it's thick fur. But just as Percy finished his 23rd cut Marchosias turned into a cloud and ran away, but the damage was done.

 **Stardust Wave- 23 strikes x 38 = 874 + 35 Dex = 909%**

 **909% of 250 Attack = 2272 Attack!**

 **60% bonus from sword mastery = 3635 Attack**

 **Marchosias HP: 13,749/38,000**

The beast then turned solid again and growled at Percy and his servants, " **you are strong mortal I will give you that much.** "

"Actually I'm a demigod."

" **You are still mortal.** "

"Details."

Marchosias then barked which sounded very much like a laugh, " **you are good brat. Very good. But this is wear you die! TOXIC WAVE!** " Suddenly Marchosias body exploded out dark green gas that quickly spread out.

'5 drachma say's that's poison,' Percy thought as he held a hand to his nose thinking of a way to get rid of the smoke. Maybe steam control applied here as well? Heck there was moisture in the air why can't he just use that?

Percy then extended his hand out, "steam control!" Percy's mana slowly mixed with the gas Marchosias was letting out and slowly he gained control over it. He then condensed it into liquid form and used it for his next attack,"Poison Spikes!"

The poison reacted to Percy's common and pierced Marchosias several times, six to be exact;

 **Marchosias HP: 13,269/38,000**

Sure that attack alone didn't do much but that was not the point, Percy just wanted Marchosias in one place. Percy then jumped at the now stationary monster and began his Stardust Wave once again.

Percy struck again and again until Marchosias sent Percy back with a shockwave of darkness causing him to land on his ass;

 **Stardust Wave- 14 strike x 38= 532 + 35 Dex = 567 %**

 **567% of 250 =1417 Attack!**

 **60% bonus from sword mastery = 2267 Attack!**

 **Marchosias HP: 11,002/38,000**

Percy then turned to use Water's Kill on the thing for one last attack, but instead of a impaled wolf he saw nothing but smoke. "Zed, Craig get ready he's going to try something desperate!"

And the demon was. Marchosias collected itself and charged at Percy, this time however when Percy tried to dodge, the solid wolf turned into smoke and flew inside him through his mouth.

"ACK!" Percy coughed out as all the smoke went inside him, 'was he trying to kill me from the inside? How do I get him out of me!' Percy held his neck as wisps of smoke came out until suddenly everything went dark and Percy fell to the ground unconscious.

Percy opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place. This wasn't the cave, there was no roof here as the only thing above was darkness. He felt smoke in the air with no moisture, the only sound there was the sound of his own breath.

Percy himself was standing on a narrow walkway which was crumbling at the sides and extended forever on both sides with no end in sight. Below him was fire, a sea of fire that extended forever. All that existed was him, this walkway that lead to nowhere and the figure in front of him was covered in black smoke.

Percy's mind quickly figured what was going on, Marchosias was trying to control him. "I won't let you succeed wolf breath. I won't let you control me."

The shadowy figure then changed. It formed into a beautiful young woman with black curly hair and sky blue eyes. He skin was dark, almost like burst hazelnuts and she stood naked, displaying herself proudly. Her chest was huge and her hips were wide and not one fault could be seen on her perfect skin.

"I never expected it to be easy child," her voice was like honey, "but I will-why are you staring?"

Percy blinked and then shut his open mouth, "ah...no reason."

"You...you have never seen a naked woman before have you?" she asked with a predatory smile as she walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively.

"Well I ah I just never-"

"Shh," she was now right next to him as she pressed a finger to his lips. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Percy being shorter ended up buried into her large chest, "it's okay, you can look all you want," she then leaned down and whispered, "you can even touch if you want to."

Percy looked up from the giant pair of breasts that he was showed into to protest but suddenly the woman leaned down and caught his lips is a kiss. Percy tried to protest but her grip was to strong and her lips to soft.

Slowy she pried open his mouth with her tongue and then began to explore every inch of him with it. Percy felt himself being sent to nirvana as a feeling of bliss settled in. everything just felt so good to him. He didn't notice the darkness take over his body.

Outside in the real world Zed and Craig had watched Percy for minutes, hoping nothing happened to their boss when suddenly the body got up.

Percy's skin was now black with his eyes fully white, he was gone now, Marchosias had taken over.

"Ah boss?" Zed asked cautiously and he tried to approach Percy. Suddenly the possessed body moved and with Riptide, slashed at Zed causing the red servant to jump back on instinct, "what the hell man!"

"Possessed," Craig replied in one word and began to battle Percy head on. The possessed demigod was powerful before, but now with the demon possessing him he was unstoppable. He attacked Craig with the vengeance of Hell and was slowly pushing the Knight back.

Just then Zed stepped in and swung at Percy forcing the boy to disengage Craig and jump away to avoid getting cut in half. "Any ideas?" Zed asked Craig as the two readied themselves for another attack from Percy.

"No," Craig simply replied.

"You know what you are great person to talk to, always so full of sagely advice," Zed replied sarcastically as the battle began once more.

Back in that sea of fire Percy found himself losing more and more of himself in the kiss. This woman was so warm and comforting. Being with her was better than anything Percy had ever felt. Her breasts were like pillows being pressed on Percy.

He soon found his hands wandering all over her impressive body as it touched and pressed everything it could. Eventually Percy felt his hands reach and grab her firm ass as he pushed himself deeper into the kiss.

This was it, this was heaven. He didn't need anything else. everything could go and burn for all he cared. This was-

Ping! Ping!

Percy's eyes shot open. He felt the spell over him break. The sound of his life, the sound her had come to know as well as his own name, it snapped him out of it. Percy quickly pulled away from the woman, Gamer's mind helped him stay in control and not kiss her again. Percy looked up and growled, "get out of my body!"

Outside the possessed body of Percy thrusted Riptide into Zed causing the servant to evaporate into smoke and flow into the gauntlet of Kefka. Craig was now alone as he stood on the other side of the cave with a broken chest plate.

The possessed Percy the turned to Craig and walked to the Knight. The first step he took though caused the body to stop suddenly and fall to the ground like a puppet without strings. Out of Percy now came a cloud of black gas that flew away. Seeing this Craig quickly approached Percy and helped him back to his feet.

Percy's head was spinning, his muscles were paining and his bones felt like dust. Marchosias had pushed him to his limit, he had gone beyond what was usually possible for him Craig helped him up, "thanks."

Seeing Zed was not here Percy guessed Marchosias used his body to destroy the servant. He then looked up and saw the notification that saved his life;

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 2 (90%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leave the person unfazed.**

Percy looked deadpanned at that, that was the most unusual skill he had ever seen. But whatever it saved his life and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Percy closed the box and pulled up his HP and MP;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **HP-322/700**

 **MP-100/500**

Marchosias must have rode him pretty hard for him mana and health to fall so low...wait no she didn't ride him, she possessed him. There was no riding of any form involved...sigh moving on.

Marchosias on the other hand;

 **Marchosias HP: 9,000/38,000**

It took a lot out of the monster to try and posses him, and him reject it must have hurt it somewhat. Percy needed to finish this now, before it does something new.

The giant wolf was slowly getting ready for another round, so Percy moved. He turned to Craig, "can you keep him busy?" he asked in a whisper.

The Knight nodded and soon charged the wolf with and began to fight the still exhausted wolf, he managed to get a few hits in but so did Marchosias.

Percy took out the Nectar and Ambrosia that Luke gave him and ate them both quickly;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **HP-700/700**

 **MP-500/500**

He had a plan, it was a crazy plan and it just might get him killed, but fuck it it was all he had. Any attack he did via sword Marchosias could just block with his, no wait _her,_ shock wave of darkness. And any attack he did using water, Marchosias would immediately know was bad news and would just turn into smoke and fly away.

He needed her surprised, he needed her to not see this coming.

Percy then saw Craig being thrown back into the wall as Marchosias growled in victory. This was it.

Percy opened his inventory and pulled out the shovel buster that he equipped on his right hand;

 **Shovel Buster,**

 **A knuckle buster made out of white metal. It's end is shaped like a shovel to pierce enemies with and to dig up dirt, which ever thing you want.**

 **Attack- 50+(Level of hand to hand combat Str) %**

Percy then jumped on Marchosias and shoved the white metal into her neck;

 **Critical! 350% of 91 attack = 318 Attack!**

 **Marchosias HP: 8,382/38,000**

The wolf shook her head and threw Percy off. He landed to the side of the beast and quickly got up only to have Marchosias shove him back down and then try and bite his head off. This was what he wanted. Percy then swung his left hand into her open mouth and called a skill he had just a few hour practise with, Marble Skin;

· **Marble Skin, Lv-MAX**

 **A skill that uses Mana that hardens your skin into marble. The more mana you use the denser it becomes.**

 **Defence- (Amount of mana used) x Vit = Durability**

 **Cost- depends on the user.**

Percy poured 100 MP into the defensive move just as Marchosias closed down her jaw biting into his now marble hard hand.

 **Defence- 3800,**

Percy grinned as the wolf struggled to tear off Percy's arm, he could almost see the confusion in her eyes. He stood up slowly, but the wolf didn't let go, she was determined to rip his arm. As he got to his full height Marchosias neck was now exposed and that is exactly what Percy wanted.

Ping!

Skill has leveled up!

· **Physical Endurance, Lv-7 (82%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **20% less damage from physical attacks.**

Percy dismissed the bo and drew his free right arm back, channeling his powers into it, "Earthquake Fist!"

 **Earthquake control, Lv-1 (30%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 500**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-1**

Percy then punched Marchosias right in the throat with the shovel buster in hand. He heard the crack of bone as a huge amount of damage was done to Marchosias;

 **Earthquake control, 500 Attack + 91 Attack from the Shovel Buster = 591 Attack!**

 **Critical hit! 350% of 591 Attack = 2068 Attack!**

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

· **Critical strike! Lv-3 (20%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 400% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

 **Marchosias HP: 6,314/38,000**

Marchosias tried to get away but Percy was faster. He drew back his right hand and grabbed her head with his left putting her into an arm lock. He then swung at her again, "Earthquake Fist!"

 **Earthquake control, 500 Attack + 91 Attack from the Shovel Buster = 591 Attack!**

 **Critical hit! 400% of 591 Attack = 2364 Attack!**

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Earthquake control, Lv-2 (10%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 550**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-1.2**

 **Marchosias HP: 3,950/38,000**

Percy hit Marchosias so hard it flew away bursting into a smoke cloud and landed on the other side of the cave.

Percy was panting now, those last two attacks took a lot out of him. He saw his shovel buster crumble in his hand, it couldn't handle the pressure. Great another item destroyed when fighting this thing.

Percy looked at Marchosias, she was exhausted to. Her health was down to the bare minimum, but Percy knew she wouldn't give in so easily.

Marchosias then transformed into her naked female form again, walking towards Percy with a sway in her hips. "Come now boy, you know you don't want to kill me," she said with a lustful smile, "spare my life and I shall give you answers you so wish, for that is my power."

"I don't have questions that need answering thank you very much," Percy said in a dismissive tone, he needed to stay alert and not get distracted by those huge beautiful things in front of him. He looked everywhere but at her, seriously those things are so distracting!

"Really?" the woman asked with a smirk, "not even who the Lightning Thief is?"

Percy's eyes widened at that. If he...if he spared her he would know who to blame, who did this to him. But she could lie, no...no he didn't think she would do that. She would gain nothing from that, and if he found out she did lie to him she knew he would come back to kill her. So why? Why would she lie? No….she must be telling the truth.

He could kill her and with the gauntlet of Kefka make her his slave and then make her tell him, yes, yes that might work. But he would need to be strong, he would need to get her close, and like last time the moment her defence is down he could kill her. Percy resolved himself, he needed to know who the Lightning thief was. He looked up at Marchosias,"deal."

The demon smirked as she walked over and grabbed Percy by the collar and pressed her lips to his. The moment their lips touched Percy instantly knew this was a mistake. He lost all sense of control the kiss was far more powerful than last time, Percy didn't stand a chance.

She pushed her tongue passed his lips and then began to explore him once again. She then opened his mouth wide and started to suck his tongue as she slowly grinded up against him.

Percy couldn't do anything, he was losing himself again. He needed to break free;

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 3 (20%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leave the person surprised.**

 **Percy Jackson HP: 600/700**

Percy's eyes shot up at the sound, now she was trying to take over him again, he needed to escape. But her grip on him was to strong, every time he tried to move away she pulled him closer as her kisses became stronger and hotter.

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 4 (2%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaves the person in a pleasant mode.**

 **Percy Jackson HP: 500/700**

She then moved to his neck sucking on the skin until they turned blue. She then pushed Percy into the wall of the cave and pulled back, "you shouldn't have trusted me, stupid boy."

"We had a deal," Percy growled out.

The demon smiled as she lowered her hands to his pants, "and now I'm changing the deal. You will remain here with me forever. You are already mine."

Percy then looked behind her and smirked, "yeah, but he isn't."

Marchosias' eyes widened as she turned around just in time to have Craig's giant blade cut her in half. " **AH!** " she roared as she transformed into smoke and flew back, breaking Percy out of her control.

Percy fell to his knees, "thanks Craig."

The Knight nodded as he turned to face Marchosias, who was now in her wolf form again with her health severely depleted;

 **Marchosias HP: 1,250/38,000**

Craig's attack had done a lot of damage to her. Percy reached into his pants and got Riptide out. He uncapped the blade and got ready for the demon's next attack. He let her trick him once, never again.

Craig ad Percy charged Marchosias, but the demon was faster. She transformed into smoke once again and slammed into Craig sending him back and then turned to Percy. She took on the form of a wolf again and then pounced at Percy.

The son of Poseidon held up his left hand in defence and for his trouble Marchosias bite into his left bicep. Luckily he still had his Marble Skin active so he didn't get hurt but Marchosias didn't care, she pressed on and soon her fangs broke Percy's marble skin and drew blood.

"AH!" Percy cried out as he tried to shake her off of him. Instead Marchosias began to chant something in a language Percy had never heard as slowly he felt something being injected into his bloodstream.

Percy then swung his right hand, "Earthquake Fist!" The attack hit Marchosias in the face finally releasing her from Percy's hands;

 **Marchosias HP: 750/38,000**

Percy then got up up holding his arm in pain. On his left bicep were three teeth marks where her fangs broke his skin, his blood was leaking out and he could feel whatever she put inside of him moving across his body.

"What did you do to me?!" Percy roared out as he's struggled to his feet.

The wolf started to chuckle, " **I cursed you boy. I have cursed you to a life of misery and resentment. From now till the end of time you will always have to be careful, always remain in control, because if you falter for even one second you will lose control and kill everyone and everything around you.** "

Ping!

 **Curse of of 'Le Bete' acquired as a permanent perk!**

 **Le Bete- gives +50 to all stats but will cause a complete loss of control every time Percy gets angry. For every person Percy kills while in this berserk rage he will gain+2 stat points. WARNING: The only way to stop this is to either kill Percy, shock Percy awake with something surprising or have no more enemies left to kill.**

Percy looked at the box in horror, this was real...this was actually happening. He then turned to Marchosias, "you bitch."

The wolf laughed, " **why thank you boy. Now,** " it lowered itself ready to pounce, " **let's finish this.** "

Percy got up and pulled out a spare bronze blade from his inventory. He then looked at Marchosias as he felt his pure hatred for the demon rise up. The two stared at each other for a long time before the dashed forward at nearly the exact same time, "Stardust Wave!"

Percy and the wolf attacked each other relentlessly. She tore into his legs while he cut her ears off. Percy attacked her 9 times and in the end Marchosias fell down after getting her health cut down to 0.

 **Stardust wave- 9 strike x 38 Vit = 342 + 35 Dex= 377%**

 **377% of 250 Attack = 942 Attack!**

 **Marchosias HP: 0/38,000**

Percy collapsed into Marchosias decomposing body as a hollow voice rung out, " **you may have killed me boy. But I still win.** "

Percy looked at the golden dust she transformed into and sighed, she was right, this was his lose. Percy kneeled there for minutes on end. He was devastated but his Gamer's mind kicked in. He could ether cry about it or accept it and move on. And since there was nothing he could do about it, he decided to do the latter. And maybe he was worrying about nothing, after all he did have Gamer's mind, it would keep him in check.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat the demon wolf,**

 **Reward,**

 **+5 stat points**

 **Wolfskin jacket**

And there in the golden dust appeared a black and red jacket. Percy picked it up and saw that the jacket was his size and on the back was the trident of Poseidon;

 **Wolfskin jacket,**

 **A leather jacket made out of Marchosias' skin. It is immune to most weapons and it is immune to magic to a certain degree. It's durability can be compared to that of the skin of the Nemean lion and is know to be water resistant.**

 **Durability- 100/100**

Percy put on the jacket, and unsurprisingly it fits like a glove. He looked down and as the golden dust faded away more loot was found;

 **3000$**

 **Skill book: Smoke form**

Percy put the money away and picked up the book;

Ping!

 **You have acquired the skill book, Smoke form!**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the book dissolved feeding all the information into Percy's head;

Ping!

 **Skill aquired!**

 **Smoke from, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Turns the user's body into smoke, colour depends on person.**

 **Cost- 250 MP**

 **Duration- 25 seconds**

Percy nodded, this was a useful skill to have, it did have it's weakness but then again so did every skill. Percy then turned to Craig and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He then channeled mana into the gauntlet and saw the well of souls, and there standing before him in all her naked glory was the woman who cursed him.

Percy pulled her soul out and out of the gauntlet of Kefka arose smoke. It then transformed into Marchosias as the naked demon went to her knees bowing before Percy, "my master."

Percy spoke, "get up Marchosias," and she did, "now tell me. Who is the Lightning thief?"

Marchosias smiled, "in order for me to answer your question master I need a sacrifice in return."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"A human soul willingly given."

"Why?"

"My powers is that of a demon, even if I wanted to tell you, I can't. By the laws of hell, the christian one I mean, a demon can't give anything away without gaining something back. And in this case I need a soul to tell you the answers you seek."

"You never mentioned that before," Percy replied crossing his arms.

"I didn't want to mention it before."

"So what was your plan? Kiss me, take my soul and then answer my question when I am dead?" Percy asked.

"Pretty much."

Percy sighed, "what can you tell me Marchosias."

The demon smiled a wicked grin, "I can tell you that you are a decent kisser."

Percy blushed but quickly dismissed the demon away. Such a drag. Percy then walked to the entrance of the cave and placed his hand on the door. A click echoed through the cave and slowly the door opened.

Light came back and Percy winced at that but walked out of the cae and to the colony of fairies he had saved.

On the floor next to the door where the chain of Hephaestus, they deactivated the moment Percy defeated Marchosias and fell to the floor. Luke and Grover ran up to him, "Percy!"

Percy smiled, "hey guys," he then hugged Luke and Grover, "miss me?"

"Percy what happened?!"Luke cried out in panic, "I thought we lost you!"

"Relax man it's all good."

"What was inside there Percy?" Grover asked as he looked at the cave, "it feels like...it feels like death."

"A demon from hell, the christian one, not our version," Percy replied, "but it's okay I took care of it."

"You killed a demon from hell at the age of 12," Edward Neak said walking up the three, " and you simply dismiss it as, 'oh yeah I took care of it'."

Luke grinned at his half brother, "yeah that's just how Percy is."

"Is that where you got this jacket from?" Edward asked.

Percy quickly thought up and excuse, "yup, spoils of war."

Grover then spoke up, "ah...guys," he then pointed to the faerie who were all cheering in their strange language, "they are saying thanks," he translated, "thanks for killing the demon."

Percy smiled as one of the bigger fairies approached him and floated in front of his nose, "you're welcome."

The fairy's voices then became louder and louder, Luke turned to Grover,"what are they saying now?"

"They are saying, 'long live Percy Jackson the killer of Marchosias and defender of the fairies'"

Edward smiled at that, "all hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, killer of Marchosias and friend to faiers."

They all mocked bowed to him "hey knock it off!" Percy yelled as they all laughed at this.

"Ah Percy," Grover asked, "why are you covered in hickeys?"

Percy blushed, "the ah...the ah- demon, kind of tried to seduce me."

Luke, Edward and Grover looked at him with blank looks and then all at once then shouted, "WHAT?!"

Percy leaned back from the force of that question, "yeah. Marchosias is actually a woman, and when I was kicking her ass she kind of tried to seduce me."

"What did she do?" Grover asked.

"She-ah kissed me?"

"And gave you hickes?" Edward asked, to which Percy nodded.

"Holy shit! You made out with a demon!" Luke cried out, "all hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the boy, no, the man who made out with a demon!"

This time the three bowed lower than before, "stop it you assholes!" Percy cried out but they didn't stop.

"Teach us master!" Luke cried out.

"We are not worthy!" Edward claimed.

"Hey Percy quick question did she have, a-ah healthy body?" Grover asked.

Percy sighed, "yes Grover she had a _very_ healthy body."

"Score!" Luke cried out.

"Okay that's it it's time to celebrate!" Edward cried, "we are going to party tonight!"

Percy smiled at the antics and quickly nodded, "okay, but just wait one second" Percy then grabbed the chain, the very thing he came for;

 **Chain of Hephaestus,**

 **A legendary item that can seal a god's power. It is unbreakable and inescapable. It does not affect demigods.**

Percy hide the chain from view of the others and quickly put it into his inventory for safe keeping. He then pretended to put it in his bag and quickly went to the group, "alright let's go."

The four then left the faerie colony and came to the living room of the Paul Revere house. The then snuck back out and saw that it was night time already. Edward called his limo, which arrived in two minutes and the four got in.

"Where to sir?" asked the driver.

"Club Ruso," Edward replied with a grin. He turned to the three questers and frowned, "actually let's go to Mr. Xenobia's first these guys aren't dressed for the occasion."

"Right sir," the driver replied as he pulled up the window giving Percy and his group their privacy.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"I am going to introduce you three to the Boston nightlife."

"But we aren't allowed into clubs," Grover replied.

Edward smiled, "Mist."

 **And hour later,**

Club Ruso was filled with loud music and louder people. The drinks flowed freely and the drugs were in plenty. It was Sunday night, but these people didn't care, they partied like there was no tomorrow.

The women were all beautiful, dressed in clothes that hugged them tightly leaving little to the imagination and all the men were dressed in suits each more handsome that the next. People were either drunk or getting there, as they flirted, made out or danced with their respective partners. They were all lost in the moment, until the doors of the club opened up revealing four men, all dressed in suits.

At the head of this new group of Edward Neak, the most eligible bachelor in town. Next to him wearing a red suit, white shirt and a red tie was a blond haired man that looked 25, he smiled at the women there capturing their hearts instantly.

Behind these two was a man in a lime-green suit, black shirt and a black top hat. he smiled nervously and to the mortals he looked around 24. And lastly behind all of them was a young man who looked just about 21 dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie. Most women however noticed his eyes before anything else as the boy had the brightest sea-green eyes they had ever seen.

Percy smiled at the attention they got. A little bit of Mist control on Luke's part and all three managed to sneak in no problem. Edward then drew everyone's attention by raising a hand up in the air and shouting, "make some noise Boston!"

The club erupted in approval as Edward lead the group to the bar where he got a round of shots, "to family," Neak said raising his shot glass up.

"To family," repeated the others as they downed the drink in one swing.

"Oh gods!" Percy cried out the moment he swallowed it, "what the hell is that?!"

"Vodka my dear friend," Edward replied, "I take it this is your first drink?"

Percy nodded as he tried to suppress the burning in his throat, "gods this hurts."

Luke laughed as he downed a second shot of vodka, "welcome to adulthood Percy!"

"Okay then lads," Edward stood up looking around the club, "let's go and have some fun."

Percy quickly went to the dancefloor. It was an orgy of people, except most still had their clothes on. Percy didn't really know what to do there were people all over the place just jumping and grinding, he didn't really know what to do.

"Hello there," a voice called out. Percy turned and standing before him was a cute girl with black hair and bright brown eyes. She wore a red dress that hugged her body very tightly, with a long neckline that stopped in the center of her chest showing a lot of cleavage.

"H-hello," 'fucking hell Percy stop stammering', Percy thought as he focused, "can I help you?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to dance," she asked as she walked closer to him.

"Oh god yes," Percy replied as the girl took his arm and slowly took him inside the mass of people dancing.

She then pulled him close as she lead them deeper and deeper into the mass of dancers. Percy could only watch as she danced up and down waving her arms all over as she slowly surfed the waves of the people. It was like she knew where and how the people would move and could move along with them. If there was a god that controlled party surfing she would be his daughter.

Percy then moved with her, sometimes getting very close to her, but she didn't seem to mind. Eventually she got them to the center of the dance floor and Percy pushed up against her back. It's not like he wanted to, it was just people kept pushing him towards her.

"You know," she spoke, her voice cutting through the music, "you can actually touch me."

She then grabbed Percy's hands and placed them on her hips. Percy tried to move them up to her stomach but she pulled them back down. "Have you ever danced like this before?"

"No, never," Percy replied.

"Then let me teach you."

She then pressed her back into Percy as the two danced the night away. Percy moved like she did, danced like she did and all through the night held her tight and close.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Dancing, Lv- 1 (9%)**

 **Your dancing skills exists, that's all.**

 **You know,**

 **Club dancing, Lv- 1 -you might get a hug after this**

Percy pushed the screen away and focused on the girl he was with right now.

Soon after an hour of dancing the two moved out of the dance floor and to the bar where PErcy got the girl and him some drinks. His dancing has improved a lot, mostly because the girl he was with gave a very good reason to be.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Dancing, Lv- 3 (32%)**

 **Your dancing skills exists, that's all.**

 **You know,**

 **Club dancing, Lv- 3 -you might get to share a drink**

"So I never got your name," Percy said as he sipped his drink, there really was something about this vodka thing he liked, very…..fruity? No that's not it, it's something he knew that.

"And I never got yours," the girl replied with a smile.

"Percy Jackson."

"Attalia Ander."

Percy knew that already from the name and title the girl heald,

 **Attalia Ander, Princess**

 **Lv- 5**

Percy then used Observe on her,

 **Attalia Ander, Princess**

 **Lv- 5**

 **HP:250/250**

 **MP:125/125**

 **Race: Human**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-1**

 **Dex-4**

 **Int-6**

 **Wis-7**

 **Luc-9**

 **The daughter of a wealthy businessman Attalia lived a sheltered life. So now days she does her best to live life to the fullest by living each day like it was the last. She loves Pokemon, don't judge, and hates brocolis, but then again who does?**

 **She thinks Percy is a nice guy.**

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

 **Observe Lv-6 (50%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **-Max HP,MP, stats, info, their emotions and will give their opinion of you.**

Huh, well it's about time, Percy dismissed the box and re-Observed Attalia;

 **Attalia Ander, Princess**

 **Lv- 5**

 **HP:250/250**

 **MP:125/125**

 **Race: Human**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-1**

 **Dex-4**

 **Int-6**

 **Wis-7**

 **Luc-9**

 **The daughter of a wealthy businessman Attalia lived a sheltered life. So now days she does her best to live life to the fullest by living each day like it was the last. She loves Pokemon, don't judge, and hates brocolis, but then again who does?**

 **She thinks Percy is a nice guy.**

 **She is very happy and nervous right now.**

Percy smiled at the happy part, but why was she nervous? Was he that amazing?

"Well Attalia it is nice to meet you," Percy said with the best smile he could put out.

"So what are you doing here Percy?" the girl asked sipping her drink.

"Oh nothing much, just talking to a beautiful girl."

"Haha, you are quite the charmer aren't you pretty boy."

"You think I'm pretty, beautiful?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful, handsome?"

"Well yes obviously I do," Percy said with a smile, "I mean have you seen yourself in a mirror?"

Ping!

 **Skill has been created!**

 **Flirting, Lv- 1 (20%)**

 **You might get a reaction.**

 **(10% chance of them flirting back)**

Attalia smiled, "next time keep the banter going, it gives a girl a challenge."

Percy chuckled, "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Oh believe me Percy you I am not disappointed," she then flipped her hair back and looked at Percy the way a cat would a mouse, 'yeah I am so lucky,'Percy thought.

But just then a cry went out, "get her!" Percy then saw two men appear out of the crowd and grab Attalia and pull her away.

"Hey!" Percy cried out as he chased after the two men. One of them stayed back and engaged Percy in combat while the other took a squirming Attalia out of the club.

The man threw a right at Percy's face only for the boy to dodge it and smash his fist into the grunts stomach causing the man to bend over in pain. Percy then kicked the man's head and turned to the exit.

Suddenly three more men came in dressed same as the ones that kidnapped Attalia. They looked at their fallen comrade and then at Percy. "Ah...that guy did it?" Percy pointed at a man sitting next to him.

"Hey!" cried out the man.

 **Lie failed!**

The three newcomers turned back to Percy who simply sighed, one of these days that would work.

The three men pulled out knuckle buster and charged Percy. The people in the club stopped moving and was now looking at the fight that was to come. Percy dodged the first man and kicked him to the side only to have the second man puch Percy right across the face.

"Fuck!"

Percy wiped the blood which was flowing out and kneed the man who punched him. He grabbed him and then threw him into the last grunt. Percy then grabbed the chair he was sitting on and smashed it over the first man who was getting up.

"Fucking idiots," Percy muttered as he walked away to find Luke, Edward and Grover.

He did find them, fairly quickly in fact. Grover was passed out on the bar muttering his love for Juniper, Luke was busy making out with a hot blonde wearing very little clothing and Edward…..well you don't want to know what he was doing.

Percy sighed, he hated days like this.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find and save Attalia!**

 **Reward,**

 **3000 Exp**

 **A kiss**

 **Failure,**

 **Attalia will forever be pissed at you.**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and immediately went to the third man that he took down. He was getting up slowly but Percy pushed him down with a foot and stood over him, "who the hell are you and where did you take Attalia?"

"I didn't see nothing!" the man said spitting at Percy.

Percy sighed wiping away the spit. He grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him away from the public.

"Hey where are you taking me?" the man asked as he tried to get away from Percy's grip, but it was to strong.

Percy took them to the men's toilet and threw him into the wall.

"Are you going to interrogate me? Fine! Try it! I'll tell you nothing!"

Percy simply smiled and cracked his knuckles, 'I am so going to enjoy this.'

 **A few seconds later,**

"We are part of the Fanico family and our boss sent us to kidnap the girl so that we can use her to blackmail her dad! We decided to hide her in 'Lola's chocolate factory,' the warehouse downtown!"

" **Anything else?** " Percy asked with bloodlust.

"I love Britney Spears! I don't care what people say about her, I love her!"

Percy smiled, " **thanks for that.** " He then pushed the grunt unconscious and quickly walked out of the toilet.

Percy exited the club and walked into a nearby alley where he took out his gauntlet of Kefka. He summoned Alecto who appeared and bowed, "master. I am glad to see you survived the encounter with the demon."

Percy nodded, "yes. But not without a price. But right now I need you to fly me to downtown Boston."

Alecto nodded and quickly carried off Percy into the air, "you sure Zeus won't mind?" Percy asked as they flew along the Boston skyline.

"He cannot detect me and my sisters. We can hide ourselves from his gaze, hence why we are of great use to Hades and don't get shot with lightning bolts every time we fly."

Percy nodded as they quickly reached their destination. "Where now my master."

"I'm not sure," Percy was searching the warehouse district and immediately spotted the Lola's chocolate factory warehouse, "there!"

Alecto dived down and dropped Percy in front of the warehouse, "you wish for me to stay?"

Percy shook his head, "no. It's not a life threatening situation. I just want to have some fun is all." And with that he dismissed Alecto with a wave of his hand and then put away the gauntlet.

Percy adjusted his tie and put on his best smile as he walked into the warehouse. Inside Percy found several guards walking around with guns in tow, huh this might be a challenge. Attalia must be in the manager's office on the other side of the building.

Percy pulled out a sword he got as loot from killing a skeleton. It was a normal iron sword, so it should affect human to. Percy then began walking through the warehouse whistling a jolly tune while twirling his sword around.

After the first turn he ran into a guard, "who are you?" the mafia man asked.

"Nobody," Percy replied checkley.

"Well then Nobody better leave," he then pointed a sub-machine gun at Percy, "or else."

Percy smiled and opened his inventory box in front of him and expanded it to cover his entire body like a wall, "try me bitch."

The mafia man frowned and pulled the trigger. The submachine gun went off in quick succession spraying bullets at Percy only for each bullet to enter Percy's inventory and disappear. The man stopped shooting and looked at Percy with wide eyes, "w-what are you?"

Percy smiled, "I'm the son of a god." Then then dashed forward and hit the man with the flat side of his sword knocking him out. Percy then reached for the unconscious humans gun and Observed it;

 **PP-2000**

 **A machine gun made by the KBP Instrument design bureau. it is a 9mm round and is capable of using armour piercing rounds and can store 44 rounds. It was previously used by Russia but is also common in the hands of the russian mafia.**

 **Bullets left- 23**

Percy smiled and put the gun away, it could be useful later. He then checked the man fully scoring another cartridge of bullets and a cigarette lighter.

Percy then move and as he approached a turn another man appeared. The new grunt didn't even have time to respond as Percy knocked the man out with a punch and looted his body.

Percy then climbed the racks of the warehouse and began knocking out every man patrolling the place. It was very fun, he kind of felt like Batman. Jumping out of the shadows, beating mafia members up, kicking ass with an awesome suit.

Percy eventually finished everyone there, the entire floor was clear of mobsters. Percy then walked to the end of the warehouse and there snuck to the window, unfortunately the shades were drawn.

'If only I had a way to spy on them from here...wait do?' Percy then pulled up his skill list and there it was;

 **Shadow Spying, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You can use send your mana to infected another person shadow. For a certain time you will be able to hear whatever the person say and hears.**

 **Mana- 10 MP every minute it is in use**

 **Limit- 12 hours.**

With this he should technically be able to spy on the people inside. Percy then activated his skill and sent out his mana through the wall and into the other room. It then caught onto the shadow on somebody there and Percy could hear what was being said.

"Listen well princess my boss is going to call very soon with your dad on the line. I'm going to give you the phone and you will talk, but you tell your dad one word about where you are and you're dead."

Okay that was obviously the bad guy.

"Kiss my ass," that a girl.

SLAP!

Percy winced at the sound of that and his Gamer's mind worked overtime to bring down his anger, after all is he loses control the curse of Le Bete would activate and that was the last thing he needed.

Percy then looked around at the bodies littering the floor of the warehouse and an idea came to him. He put away his sword and grabbed a single body from the pile of unconscious and dragged it to the manager's office.

"Okay you bitch I'm going to give you the phone now," the grunt said, "remember what I told you."

Perfect timing. Percy picked up the body and then threw it through the window. The noise and the sight caused the distraction Percy needed.

"What the fuck?!"

Percy then slammed into the door and rolled into the office. He looked up and saw the grunt's startled look and Attalia look of surprise. Percy moved before the grunt could and kicked his jaw knocking the man backwards and into a wall.

Percy then walked up to the man and saw he was unconscious. He then picked up the phone the man had and pressed his ear on it.

"Hello? Hello are you there Dick? Give the phone to the girl!"

Percy channeled some bloodlust into his voice, " **all your men are gone. If you don't want the same thing to happen to you then you won't ever attack this girl again.** "

"W-who the hell are you?"

" **Your worst nightmare,** " Percy then threw the phone down and crushed it under his foot. He then turned to Attalia, "hello beautiful. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Attalia looked stunned, "w-what are you doing here Percy?"

Percy then began to undo her bonds, "well we were having such a nice conversation before, before these men took you away, very rude of them."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find and save Attalia!**

 **Reward,**

 **3000 Exp**

 **A kiss**

Percy swiped it away and then helped Attalia to her feet, "Yo-you came for me?"

"Yup," Percy said with a smiled, "I know, I'm awesome."

Attalia looked at him with a look of wonder before grabbing his head and kissing him silly.

Ping!

 **Kissing, Lv- 5 (25%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaves the person happy**

The Next Day,

Percy stood in the platform next to the train that would take them to LA. Last night was fun. It helped him calm down after the whole curse thing. Also the kissing was fun, he gained two more levels before Attalia thought she had given him a sufficient reward.

 **Kissing, Lv- 7 (35%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing gives the person a reason to remember you**

He kind of felt bad because the way she saw it he was an older man, 21 or so, but in reality he was 12, kind of made it a akward. But in the end that didn't matter. Percy walked her home and then crashed in his motel room. In the morning he found Grover and Edward also in the motel with a note from Luke saying he would meet them at the station.

So Percy now stood with Grover and Edward, both of whom were wearing shades and had ice packs pressed up against their heads.

"Pain," Grover moaned, "so much pain."

"Yeah well that's what a hangover is," Percy said with a smirk.

"Just-just-, keep quiet okay?"

"Sure G-man," Percy said as he then turned to Edward, "thanks again Edward. We couldn't have gotten those chains without you."

The man took of the ice pack and grinned, "not a problem Percy. You helped the people I considered family and for that you have my respect and gratitude. If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

Percy smiled at that, "got it."

Just then the train whistled signaling the start of the journey. Percy and Grover got on and waited nervously for Luke to show up.

"There," Grover said pointing at a figure running through the crowd of people in the station.

By the time Luke was halfway to them the train had already started to leave, "come on Luke!"

Just then three women jumped out of the crowd of people and ran after Luke, "get back here Luke!"

Percy recognized one of them women, Luke was making out with her last night.

"We are going to kill you!" cried another as the train started to pick up speed. Luke realized he was not going to make it. He then jumped up and shouted, "MAIA!" Suddenly wings sprouted out of his shoes and he flew into Grover and Percy crashing into them.

The three then turned back and watched as the train left the station and the three angry women behind. Luke got up and then started laughing, "HAHA! Oh gods that was a close one!"

"What did you do?" Percy asked as he helped Grover up.

"I ah-may have made out with all three of them last night."

"And?"

"And I didn't realise they were sisters."

Percy and Grover laughed at Luke's antics as the three walked into the train and quickly sat down in their cabin.

"Well atleast we are heading to LA now," Luke replied.

"Yup," Percy nodded in agreement. Today 13th of June. He had 8 days to find his mom, the lightning bolt and the lightning thief. Easy as pie. Percy then looked at Luke's shoes, "where did you get those Luke?"

"Oh these? I stole them from my dad," Luke said with a grin, "figured he owed me some overdue birthday gifts."

Percy nodded and then Observed the shoes;

 **Hermes's flying shoes,**

 **These shoes will sprout wings and fly at the command of the wearer. They are charmed to be durable and will only break if you cut the wings off. Activation spell, 'Maia.'**

 **Warning! These shoes are charmed to send their wearer straight into Tartarus the moment the person who wears it enters Hades.**

Percy's eyes widened, what the hell is going on.

* * *

 **There we go, 10,000 fucking words. Doom! Mike drop! The crowd goes wild!**

 **Questions;**

 **If INT and WIS are 60 each, will the gauntlet of Kefka make the servants 120% more powerful?: Yes, yes it will. And I know, OP, but seriously it's to much fun.**

 **Changing race- yeah you can change race. But by special actions, like lets say eating the golden apple, that makes you a god. Percy can become a god, if he wants to. But seriously who would want to? And all those rules, yuck!**

 **Introducing** **Arty- In time dear reader, in time.**

 **Alright there we all of the questions done. Did I miss some? P.M. me. Also thanks to _BRD man_ , your review left me in stitches and I just and to rewrite the first few lines to add that in, seriously man, perfect!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Percy looked at Luke's shoes from the corner of his eyes for the fifth time or so. Questions flew around in his head. Did Luke know they were cursed? Did someone curse them? Was someone targeting Luke? If so who? And why?

Percy could only come to two conclusions;

The person who cursed Luke's shoes hated Luke.

The person who cursed Luke's shoes wanted him dead

The person who cursed Luke's shoes did it before he left camp, because they never encountered anyone strong enough in magic to curse a godly artifact like these.

The only person who would want Luke hurt would be the Lightning thief, Luke was on the quest to find the lightning and expose the thief, so it made sense. That or a crazy ex-girlfriend or something.

Percy then spoke up, "hey Luke do you really think it's a good idea to wear those shoes?"

Luke looked up startled, "what do you mean Percy?"

"Well it's just that those things make you fly right? And the air is kind of Zeus's domain. I just don't want you to get zapped or something."

Luke shrugged, "yeah it's cool. I'm the son of Hermes, technically his grandson. He won't really have a problem with me using them. If anything my dad would probably be more pissed off."

Percy nodded, "okay then if you are sure." Percy then spoke about camp and other random topics but all the while his mind was wondering how he should get rid of those damned shoes. He needed them off of Luke before they entered Hades. Maybe he should throw acid on them or something.

Slowly it became late in the afternoon with the sun going down over the horizon. Luke and Grover had recovered from their hangover by drinking a lot of water and a lot of trips to the bathroom.

Grover eventually spoke up, "so when are we going to reach LA?"

"By mid-night or so," Percy replied.

"Good. Nothing can stop us now," Grover said with a victorious smirk.

Percy smacked his head, "you idiot!"

"W-what?" Grover asked sheepishly.

"You don't say shit like that Grover," Luke exclaimed.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you'll jinx it!" Percy yelled out as suddenly the train started to shake a little, "great, just great. I hope your happy Grover."

The Satyr threw his hands up, "I'm sorry!"

Suddenly a woman's scream was heard from the back of the train, "BEAR!" Percy sighed as he got up and walked to the back of the train with Luke and Grover following them.

"What do you think it is?" Grover asked as he took out the blade he got from the forge of Hephaestus.

"Probably not a bear," Luke replied as he took out his sword, "should be just a monster, probably the Mist made her seen a bear instead."

"So it's something big and scary, yes?" Percy asked as he took out Riptide.

"Yup."

"Good."

Percy and the rest quickly walked to the last compartment from which men and women ran from, "get out of here kids!" Cried out one of the men as he ran out of the room.

"We're good," Percy called out showing Riptide.

"I don't think a baseball bat is going to take care of that thing!" the man yelled.

"Relax, we'll be fine," Luke replied as he put a hand on the man's shoulder, "you should probably leave, we'll make sure somebody isn't trapped in there with the bear."

The man looked into Luke's eyes and then nodded dumbly, "okay," his voice was calmer than before, "I'll do that."

The man then walked away leaving them alone, "Jedi mind trick?" Percy asked.

"Jedi mind trick," Luke nodded.

The three managed to reach the last compartment and there standing between broken seats and fallen bags were three cyclopes. They were all dressed in golden armour and had spears on their side. Luckily they didn't notice Percy and co. so the group of questers quickly hide behind a row of seats.

"You idiot!" cried one of the cyclops. This one was the biggest of the three and was currently scolding the smallest, "if you didn't act so stupid we might have just managed to sneak up on them!"

"But boss we are huge," replied the smallest cyclops, "we can't sneak up on anything."

"I don't care! Lord Hades ordered us to take of these demigods and that's what we are going to do! Got it?!"

"Yes boss," the smallest on replied with a frown.

"I'll take the big one," Luke whispered with a sadistic grin.

"The middle on is mine," Percy said as he took out a water bottle.

"Do I have to fight the smallest one?" Grover asked nervous.

"Why? You want the bigger one?" Luke asked with a smile for which Grover quickly shook his head.

The cyclop's then took up their spears and began to walk to the other compartments. When they walked passed their hiding spot Percy jumped out and swiped Riptide across the middle one's back causing it to fell to his feet in pain.

"Bro!" called the smallest one and then suddenly vines started to creep around his legs and binding him in place.

"What the hell-" the largest one began only to have Luke jump on his back and stick his blade into the cyclops one eye blinding the monster.

"AH!" It roared and fell to it's knees. Percy ran to the big one, used it as a jumping board and launched himself upwards.

The cyclops of average height looked up and saw Percy come down on him, "oh fuc-"

SLASH!

Percy cleaved the monster's head from it's body as it bursted into golden dust leaving behind it's giant spear. Percy then turned and saw Luke slashing away at his cyclops while Grover just managed to bind his by covering him in veins.

So Percy jumped to his friends rescue and took care of the cyclops with ease.

Ping!

Skill has leveled up!

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-13 (10%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **65% more damage when using swords.**

Percy closed the box and then checked on Luke. The son of Hermes was finished with his monster and was now panting, but on his face was big grin.

'Do I look like that sometimes?' Percy asked himself as he put away Riptide.

"Well that was easy," Grover said.

 **BOOM!**

"For fucks sake grover stop jinxing us!" Luke cried out as he dashed out of the compartment to see what happened outside.

As Luke opened the door to leave this compartment a gust of air blew in pushing him back. The passageway to the other compartment was destroyed separating the one they were in from the rest of the train.

"Fuck!" Luke called out as he slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Someone separated this compartment from the rest. We aren't connected to the train any more."

"Well shit," Percy cursed, "who could do something like that?"

"I don't know, but whoever did this is smart. They used the cyclops attack as a distraction and separated us from the rest. They probably don't want us to reach LA."

Percy's eyes shot up, "the Lightning Thief."

Luke looked surprised, "w-what?"

"I think it was the Lightning Thief that did this. He or she would gain the most from delaying our trip to the Underworld."

"I see," Luke frowned, "well either way we are screwed."

They could feel the carriage slow down to a stop and when it finally did the questers jumped out of the destroyed train carriage and looked around. They found themselves in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding them on both sides was a huge forest, something grover enjoyed immensely.

"So where to now?" Luke asked.

"I'm thinking we need to get to the closest town," Percy replied and then turned to Grover, "any ideas G-man?"

"Huh? Me?" Grover asked stumped.

"Yeah you. The forest is kind of your deal isn't it? Think you can navigate us through this?"

Grover nodded his head quickly and dashed into the forest. Luke chuckled, "I swear he probably jinxed us on purpose just so that we could go through the forest."

Percy chuckled, "wait up Grover!" The two demigods caught up to Grover inside the forest and found their friend talking, or at least he was talking, to a squirrel.

"Really? Really? You don't say? Are you serious? Hmmm sounds like a problem," Grover said stroking his chin.

"Ah Grover….buddy. Are you okay?" Percy asked his friend, "why are you talking to a squirrel?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I can speak squirrel," Grover replied as he turned back to the squirrel, "that's Percy, my friend. The tall guy is Luke, but be careful he might steal your nuts."

At the the squirrel looked at Luke and started squeaking in an angry tone while holding up a fist. Luke put his hands up, "okay okay I give."

The squirrel then nodded and turned to Grover. It then pointed to the left and ran back up a tree, probably to find more nuts.

"So what did the squirrel say?" asked Percy.

"His name is Fred. And Fred said that there should be a town a few miles that way," Grover pointed to the left.

"Okay then, let's follow the direction given by a squirrel," Percy said walking to the left, "gods I cannot believe I just said that."

Grover then lead them through the forest all the while stopping to ask for directions from the various forest animals. Needless to say this was the strangest thing Percy had done. Not the fact that his life was a video game. Not the fact that he literally fought a demon from hell just yesterday. This.

Grover eventually stopped at a small clearing as the sun started to set finally covering the woods in darkness. "Think we should stop for now?"

Percy nodded, "ya, sounds good."

"Good idea," Luke replied as he started to unpack taking a blanket out of his bag while Percy gathered firewood. He then made a pit and put all he gathered in there. He then looked around and once the coast was clear took out a lighter, the one he nicked from the mafia grunt in the warehouse, from his inventory. He then started the fire and put the lighter in his pocket, don't know when you might need it again.

"That was fast," commented Luke when he saw the fire starting, "sure your are not the son of Hephaestus or something?"

Percy chuckled, "hehe, yeah I'm sure. Anyway where do you think we are?"

Luke shrugged as he sat down next to the fire hugging his blanket, "probably Indiana, maybe Kentucky. I don't know. But we are halfway there, and we would have been there already if someone didn't jinx us!" Luke shouted the last as Grover who nodded sadly.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know I know," Grover waved it off, it was nothing special. Percy and Luke had been shouting at him for the entire time they were hiking through the forest, so he kind of got used to it.

"So what's for dinner?" Percy asked as h pulled out his own blanket from his bag.

"Ah.. I got some berries," Grover said as he held up some white berries which kind of looked like human eyeballs.

"Ah Grover you sure those aren't poisonous?"

"Ah.. I don't think so."

Percy used Observe;

 **Doll's Eyes,**

 **The entire plant is generally poisonous especially for human beings. The most harmful part is the berry despite its sweet taste. The killer substance is a carcinogenic toxin which causes sudden soothing effects on a person's cardiac muscles and can easily lead to death.**

Well shit.

"I think that's Doll's eyes Grover," Percy said, "very sweet and very deadly."

"What?!" Grover shouted as he tossed the berries away.

"Relax I doubt anything that is poisonous to human could kill you," Luke said with a laid back attitude, "how did you know that Percy?"

Percy shrugged, "I read it in a book."

Luke smiled, "you have to much Annabeth in you."

Grover eventually calmed down and smiled sadly, "I remember the last time I was out in the forest camping. Do you Luke."

Luke smiled a sad smile, "yeah. I do."

"When was that?" Percy asked as he felt a story come on.

"It was before we came to camp," Luke said as he looked up at the stars, "we being me, Annabeth….and Thalia."

"I told you about her didn't I Percy?" Grover asked, his voice filled with shame, "I told you how I was assigned to be their protector."

Percy nodded while Luke continued, "I think it was the last night before she… before she died."

"Yeah, it was one of the best nights of my life."

"We sang, danced and lived like there was no tomorrow."

"Remember when Annabeth drew a mustache on your face while you slept? Your were furious about it the next day."

Luke laughed, "haha! God that girl was such a prankster back then!"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah," Grover nodded, "she once painted my hooves pink and put pompoms on my horns. I didn't notice fore two days!"

Percy laughed out loud, "that's hilarious! I didn't know!"

Luke nodded, "she wasn't the same after Thalia's death. Something in Annabeth died with Thalia."

Grover nodded as he put his head down in shame, "it was all my fault."

"I don't blame you for that you know."

Grover looked up, "what?"

"I don't blame you Grover. You did the best you could, Thalia died on her terms, she died a hero. But she shouldn't have had to be a hero, she shouldn't have had to make that sacrifice. But she was forced to, and why? Because our parents don't give a damn about us."

"Luke that's not true-"

"Bullshit it's not true!" Luke shouted interrupting Grover, "you know it's the truth Grover! You're just to scared to admit it!"

"Luke that's enough," Percy said.

"No Percy it's not! If you weren't there none of the unclaimed would know who their parents were! None of them! They would have died not knowing whether they were loved or hated. You think that's not possible? It is. So many demigods go unclaimed, unprotected, and you know what happens to them? They die. They die. They would have died by the hands of monsters not even knowing why. That Percy is what life our parents condemn us to."

Percy looked at Luke and then sighed, "I know Luke. I know. But I don't care about them. I don't care about revenge, all I care about is my friends and my family. And by that I mean my mom and everyone in camp."

"They deserves to pay Percy!"

"It's not like we can make them feel sorry! It's not like we can make them feel regret! It's like you said Luke, they don't care about us! So you tell me, what the hell can you do to make them feel regret?!"

Luke started at Percy and then spoke in a whisper, "I can destroy Olympus."

"You don't have the power."

"No, no I dont," Luke narrowed his eyes, and then sat down away from the fire. He pulled his blanket up and covered himself up, "good night."

Percy sighed as he pulled out his own blanket from his bag and gave it to Grover, "you sleep first. I'll take first watch."

The Satyr nodded as he slowly pulled the blanket over himself as he slept near the fire.

"Wake me up for the second watch," Luke called out not turning to look at Percy.

Percy sighed, "yeah, okay,"and quickly walked away from the camp site. As soon as he was far away Percy pulled out the gauntlet of Kefka and summoned Alecto and Craig.

"Master," they bowed.

"Protect Luke and Grover from any danger, and make sure they don't see you," Percy ordered his servants as he walked deeper into the forest.

"What are you going to do master?" Alecto asked.

"I need to train," Percy replied as he walked away.

After a few minutes of walking Percy stopped and sat down on a rock structure that looked similar to a bed. Percy then put one hand up and called, "ID create: Empty!" The sky turned red as all the noise of the forest died out.

He then pulled out his skill list and wondered what he should try and level up. Deciding to train the first skill he ever created, Physical endurance, Percy took out the gauntlet of Kefka and summoned Zed.

"Master," Zed bowed

"Zed I need you to hit me," Percy explained.

"W-what?" Zed stammered.

"Hit me," Percy said as he spread his arms out, "but be gentle about it. I know your monstrous strength first hand and I don't want to die."

"Are you sure?" Zed asked as he drew back a fist.

"Yup," Percy replied as channeled mana into his skin thinking out, 'Marble Skin'. He put 100 MP into the spell and felt his skin harden into marble. This along with the jacket he was now wearing should help him survive Zed's attack.

Zed's punch moved slowly, but the moment the fist impacted Percy's body the son of Poseidon flew back and into a tree breaking it's trunk.

"Shit!" Zed cried out as he ran to Percy. "I'm sorry boss!"

"It's okay," Percy grumbled out as he slowly got out of the tree truck patting away the sliders from his jacket, "I'll survive." Percy then pulled up his health bar;

 **Percy Jackson HP: 128/700**

Percy sighed in relief, that was a close one. He closed the box and then;

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Physical Endurance, Lv-8 (2%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **22% less damage from physical attacks.**

'Well atleast I know it works now,' Percy then looked at Zed and smiled, "that was perfect Zed. Just let me heal and we can do it again."

Zed nodded dumbly and watched as Percy seemingly pulled food and drinks out of thin air stuffing them all down his throat.

"Woah boss you sure can eat," Zed commented as Percy finished his small feast.

Wiping away pancake crumbs Percy smiled, "thanks. Now, hit me."

This process of training continued for an hour. Percy activated marble skin, got punched, leveled up his Physical Endurance, ate food and then got punched again. Soon he stopped leveling up after just one punch from Zed, it became two punches, and then three. Everytime Zed punched him Percy was courting death, but the reward was well worth the risk.

 **Physical Endurance, Lv-17 (20%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **40% less damage from physical attacks.**

Percy smiled at this. If this was how things were going to be he should eventually be able to take no damage at all from physical attacks. But It would be difficult to train in this from now on. Zed was the most physically powerful person he knew and right now he could take two back to back punched from him. That meant eventually he would have be hit by a freaking meteorite or something to gain more training in physical endurance.

Percy closed the box and turned to Zed, "that's enough for now. Dismissed."

"Right boss," Zed nodded as he turned into smoke and evaporated into nothing.

Percy then turned to his skill list again and picked out the next skill ne wanted to train in. Swimming? Can't do it. English language? No books. Teaching? When did I even get that? Og right Nancy, wonder how she's doing.

Finally Percy decided to try out his smoke form, the skill he got from defeating Marchosias. He got to his feet and then called out, "Smoke form!"

Suddenly Percy felt his body loosen up, he felt himself being lost into the air as slowly everything became undone. Percy's eyes didn't exists anymore but he could see his form clearly. He now stood as a bright blue gas with hints of green in the corner. He then tried to move by using his legs only for his entire smoke body to float in the direction he wanted to go.

Percy wished to stop and just like that the cloud stopped, it seemed he could have to think to move, since he didn't have legs anymore. But just as he got a feeling for his new body it became solid again.

Slowly his bones became solid as his heart started to beat again. The pumping of blood pounded in his head, the sound of his breathing was very loud distracting him from anything else. Percy felt his forehead being covered in sweat as he promptly collapsed onto the ground panting.

Becoming formless and then soild was an experience Percy would never forget. The gas body he had was so liberating and free, it was such an addictive feeling to have, almost made Percy understand what it meant to be a god. And when he turned back solid he became painfully aware of just how human he was.

After he stopped panting Percy pulled up his mana bar;

 **Percy Jackson MP: 250/500**

Percy smiled at this, he could go into his smoke form one more time. And so readying himself Percy focused, 'Smoke Form.'

The feeling of formlessness came to him quicker this time, but Percy was ready for it. He quickly began to move across the fields, his body responding to his every command. He was literally gliding across the forest grounds. He moved across the trees seamlessly, he twisted and turned as he explored the forest at a speed only his smokeless form could achieve.

He then saw a tree up ahead and decided to test his limits. He charged ahead at the tree and at the moment of impact his smoke body split in half and met up on the other side. Percy looked back at the tree as he kept glancing forward, it was covered in moisture now, must have come from his smoke form.

He then turned around and saw another tree ahead of him, let's see whether the first time was just luck. Percy charged ahead and as he was about to hit the tree his body transformed back into his solid form. Percy however couldn't stop moving as he crashed into the tree causing it to break in half.

Percy rubbed his head and got up, 'god dammit! Fucking time limit!'

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

 **Smoke from, Lv- 2 (23%)**

 **Turns the user's body into smoke, colour depends on person.**

 **Cost- 250 MP**

 **Duration- 30 seconds**

Well atleast it leveled up. Percy then opened his inventory to get something to restore his mana and found that his supplies were running low. Deciding to save them Percy closed the inventory and walked back to the stone formation and sat down.

After his mana regenerated at a rate of 20% per minute, that is 100 MP per minute. Note to self improve Wis, for every 10 Wis he had his mana regeneration improved by 5%. Percy understood the implications of this and smiled, he was going to abuse the shit out of this.

After five minutes Percy's mana was fully charged and he got up ready for another round for smoke form training.

 **Smoke from, Lv- 3 (31%)**

 **Turns the user's body into smoke, colour depends on person.**

 **Cost- 225 MP**

 **Duration- 30 seconds**

After three cycles of using up his mana and regenerating it Percy managed to level up the skill once. He would have done more but it was getting late and for the sake of appearances he needed to go wake Luke up for the next shift.

"ID escape!"

The red sky cracked open as Percy walked back to the camp site. As he reached them Alecto and Craig made themselves known appearing in front of Percy and bowing.

"Master."

"Did anything happen?" Percy asked.

"No master," Alecto replied.

"Good. I'm going to bed right now and I will send Luke out to patrol, stay out here and away from him and back him up if anything goes wrong. Then do the same when Grover wakes up for his shift, got it?"

Alecto and Craig nodded and disappeared back into the shadows of the forest. Percy took of the gauntlet of Kefka and put in his inventory and then walked into his camp.

There he walked to Luke's sleeping form and reached out, but just then Luke jumped out and a slash of bronze flew through the air. Percy jumped back just as the blade reached his neck, "stop Luke!"

The son of Hermes looked wide eyed at Percy, his eyes filled with fear as sweat covered his face, "Percy?"

"Yeah, it's me. I came to wake you up, it's your shift Luke."

"Oh, right. Yeah, okay," Luke stammered out as he put his sword away, "sorry about that, it's just-I… bad dream."

Percy bent down, "was it about Thalia?"

"Yes…. it was nothing," Luke then got up and threw his blanket up as he up on his shoes and got ready, "I'll go to patrol, you get some rest."

"If you want I can-"

"-No. No, it's okay. Probably can't get anymore sleep tonight anyway," Luke said as he walked away from camp and into the forest without looking back.

Percy sighed and waited for Luke to be out of sight. The moment he was gone Percy sighed and pulled his blanket closer as he drifted to sleep.

Ping!

 **You have slept on a very uncomfortable surface; HP and MP have been restored 50% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy rubbed his eyes awake and on instinct dismissed the box. He then looked around and saw Grover and Luke packing up as the sun was already out.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Percy asked as he got up and put his own blanket into his bag.

"No, nothing interesting," Luke said with his signature smile.

Percy nodded, "good. That's good." He then looked to the forest and saw one of Alecto's wings, "ah I have to go and 'relieve' myself." And with that Percy quickly walked into the forest and as soon as he was far away from his friends Alecto and Craig revealed themselves to him.

"So did we have any problems during the night?" Percy asked as he pulled the gauntlet of Kefka out to dismiss them.

"There was nothing trying to attack the camp," Alectos said, "but there was something strange."

"Strange? Like what?"

"The blond kid, Luke? He snuck out during his patrol and made an Iris call in the middle of the night to somebody."

"Iris call? In the middle of the night? How did he get the light? Or the water?"

"Squirt bottle for the mist and he used the moonlight to from the rainbow."

"So who did he call?"

"We don't know. We couldn't get close enough to hear. The kid had good instincts. the moment I got 20 feet of him he noticed something was approaching him."

"Did you get anything? Hear anything?"

"All we heard is, 'we are in a forest in the middle of the country somewhere. I will get them to Denver just be ready for us there.'"

Percy frowned and nodded, "okay thanks for that." He then dismissed the two servants and put away the gauntlet. As Percy walked back to camp his head was spinning with idea about what Luke meant when he said those words. And more importantly who.

The moment Percy meet with Grover and Luke he smiled, for now he would need to act normal. Until he found out what Luke was up to.

"Ready?"

The both nodded yes as the three began their trek again. They went across the forest just as a mist started to settle in blocking their view to a degree. An hour or later Percy realised something, Grover was going the wrong way.

"Hey G-man you sure we are going the direction?" Percy asked.

"Yeah Percy, why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that we are now kind of heading in the wrong direction here."

"No we are not," Luke said looking at Percy strangely.

"Yeah we are," Percy then pointed to the sun which was nearly to the center of the sky, "see this is where the sun came from, we were going to the West, now are are going East."

"That….that's impossible," Grover whispered in fear as he realised Percy was right.

"But wait we were heading a straight line! I know we were," Luke exclaimed.

"Not really no," Percy replied, "Grover took a right a few minutes ago without noticing, I just thought he wanted to take a shortcut or something so I didn't really object. But then he took another right and started to head off in the wrong direction."

"Bu-but I don't even remember that! I don't remember taking a turn!"

"Yeah Percy. I don't remember Grover taking a right. I would have said something if I did!" Luke exclaimed.

Percy rubbed his chin….could it be? "Guys… I think someone is trying to trick us from getting out of this forest."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Yeah," Percy replied nodding, " you see where we are right now," Percy said pointing to the two mountains between which they were walking, "this valley probably leads to something that we are not supposed to see. Meaning whatever, whoever, is trying to confuse us is right ahead."

"How are you not effected?" Luke asked curiously.

'Because of Gamer's mind duh,' Percy thought but obviously he didn't say that, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a son of Poseidon thing."

Ping!

 **Lie success!**

"The mist!" Grover suddenly exclaimed, "maybe it has something to do with all of this! And maybe it doesn't effect Percy because he is a son of Poseidon! You know since mist is basically water."

"Can can you do something about this mist Percy?" Luke asked.

"I'm not really sure," Percy replied, "I haven't really tried."

"Well mist is just water in gas form. You should be able to control it," Grover said.

Percy nodded, "okay, let's see." Percy put his hands up and focused. He pushed his mana out and immediately it caught onto the water in the air. He could feel the moisture around him, moving passed him Luke and Grover. He then willed the mist to move back, it felt like pushing a table with one hand, difficult but possible.

Percy opened his eyes and saw the mist roll back. He allowed himself a smile;

Ping!

 **A skill of yours has evolved! Steam control has evolved into Moisture control!**

· **Water Controlling Lv-11 (62%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-10 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-210 Damage cost 80 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-35/35 Durability cost 95 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 46 MP per minute.**

 **Special control- Moisture control- cost same as water control + 10 MP**

Percy blinked at, he didn't know skills could evolve! Does that mean if he learnt beginners karate and he mastered it it would evolve to advance? Hm this demanded research.

"Cool!" Grover shouted, "okay we should be good now."

Luke nodded, "okay but just to be safe Percy take point. I don't like the fact we were being manipulated so easily. Whatever is up ahead in probably what caused this all, we need to be alert."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out who is messing with your head!**

 **Reward,**

 **A way out of this god forsaken place,**

 **Skill book: Mist illusion techniques**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the group began to move again, this time in the right direction. The mist became thicker but Percy managed to push it all way. Soon the sunlight started to become dimmer and dimmer and even the sounds of the animals went path between the mountains was clear now with Percy leading the way. Soon it turned dark as the sun slowly set down. Eventually the forest opened up and the mist started to clear revealing a large lake in front of the group.

"Holy shit," Grover said as he looked across the lake, "this thing is huge!"

"Look!" Luke shouted pointing to their right. There near the edge of the lake was a old fashioned log cabin with three cars in front of it, the most important thing however was the fact that the lights inside the cabin were on.

"Is someone in their?" Percy asked curiously.

"I think so," Luke replied, "let's go find out."

The group of questers did just that as they walked along the lake to the cabin. When the finally reached it they noticed a few things. The windows of the cabin were covered with blinds but Percy could see a few shadows inside. The cars all had their doors were wide open with the keys in the ignition. Percy walked up to each car and tried to turn them on, but none of them worked. All of them had dead batteries.

"Think we should go inside and talk to them?" Percy asked Luke.

"Sure why not."

The three approached the cabin door and Percy knocked on the door, "hello?"

Suddenly whispers broke out from inside the cabin and Percy could make out someone, a guy, telling others to hide and keep quiet.

"We can hear you you know," Percy said causing the whispers to go into a state of panic, god these guys are idiots.

"Let me," Luke said as he took out his lock pick set. He then began his work on the lock on the door and soon it clicked open.

"We are coming in," Percy said as he pushed the door open. He stepped inside but didn't have any time to observe the place as a grown man was charging him with a baseball bat. Percy moved to the side, caught the man's collar and slammed him into the cabin wall.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the man called out as Percy pinned him to the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" Percy asked back.

"Jet it's okay their human!" cried a female voice from inside the room. Percy turned and there hidden behind a couch was two women, one blonde, a redhead, the one who spoke, and a man.

The blond looked like a child of Aphrodite, beautiful, with bright brown eyes and a jaw dropping figure covered by a pink tank top and a pair of jeans.

The redhead was beautiful too with green eyes hidden behind her glasses. She wore a pink shirt with a black pair of jeans but the most notable thing about her however was the fact that she was in a wheelchair.

The other man was tall, taller than Luke, with brown hair and dark skin. He wore a red hoodie and a pair of shorts.

Percy then turned to the guy he had pinned up against the wall. The man was average height, a little overweight but Percy could feel his strength as he tried to get out of Percy's grip. He had brown hair and brown eyes and looked pissed.

"Percy let him go," Luke said as he pried Percy off the older boy, Jet.

Percy did and threw the man inside, "alright looks like we got on the wrong foot there. But in my defence you did try to take a swing at me."

Jet rubbed his hands, "shit you are strong. How old are you? 14?"

"12 actually," Percy replied, "Grover get in here and closed the door."

The Satyr did and soon a silence feel upon the room. Luke then spoke up, "I guess introduction are in order. My name is Luke, this ball of strength is Percy and the guy in the beanie is Grover."

Jet looked at them and then to his friends. The red haired girl nodded and Jet sighed. "My name is Jet, that's Nat," the blonde, "Christy," the redhead, "and John."

"Great nice to meet you all," Percy replied, "now can you please explain why tried to take a swing at me?"

"Maybe we should start from the beginning," Cristy said as she rolled forward, "like Jet said, my name is Christina Fouret. Please call me Christy," she extended her hand in friendship which Luke shook.

"Alright then," Luke said, "now I think you guys have a story."

Percy and the other sat down on the couch as Christy began their story.

"We came here for our summer break," she began, "Jet's dad bought the cabin recently and we decided to hang out here away from everything."

"So a bunch of college students decided to take a trip to a cabin in the middle of the woods?" Percy asked.

"Pretty much ya," John replied.

"That is such a horror movie cliche."

"Ha I guess you're right," John chuckled.

"This isn't funny John!"Nat screamed, "this isn't a movie! This is real life!"

"Calm down At, you know how John is. He makes jokes when he is nervous," Jet said as he tried to comfort the blond only to have her walk away, "Nat!"

"Go after her, make sure nothing happens," Christy replied. Jet nodded and ran after the blonde girl.

"So you were saying?" Luke asked.

"Right. When we came here there was nothing different about this place. It was just the same old same old. We went swimming in the lake had a cookout, even fished. But the first night we were here, one of our members went missing."

"What happened?"

"I was awake that night, I have trouble going to sleep. So I watched the lake from my window, the water were still, not a ripple in them. Then I heard someone walk out and down to the living room. I figured they must not have sleeping trouble as well so I didn't bother calling to them. But then I heard the main door open, it locks didn't even click, the door just opened on it's own. I looked out and saw one of my friends walk towards the lake. And the blink of an eye the lake was no longer empty.

"There standing just a few feet above the water was a woman dressed in white. My friend walked into the lake, he didn't stop. He walked deeper and deeper until he was submerged fully. I screamed and woke everyone up. We ran downstairs but as we reached the door, it slammed shut locking us in. We took some time to unlock the door, the locks kept resetting. But by the time we got to the lake there were no bubbles coming from underneath the surface, and the water had gone still once again.

"But the figure in white was still there. And...and she looked like Jena."

"Whose Jena?"

"Josh's dead sister, "John explained taking over for Christy who was tearing up, "Josh is-was, the man that walked into the lake. His sister died two years ago in a car crash. He showed us pictures of her, we know what she looked like. And I swear the thing we saw right above the lake, the figure in white, was Jena. There was no doubt about it."

"So the spirit of a dead girl killed Josh?" Percy asked.

"No," Christy said wiping her tears away, "no. Something else did. Something inside the lake killed Josh."

"That night we all saw Jena, but Christy….well she saw something else," John said turning to the wheelchair bound girl.

"When I looked at the lake the image of Jena flickered, like a projection. What I did see was a face looking up from the lake and right t us. The face was blue and I could see it had green hair like seaweed. But the most disturbing thing about it was...was the fact that it's eyes were red. They were blood red."

Percy looked at Christy again, this time he used Observe;

 **Christina Fouret, The one with common sense**

 **Lv- 4**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:100/100**

 **Race: Human (Clear sighted)**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-3**

 **Int-9**

 **Wis-12**

 **Luc-6**

 **Crippled due to gang related violence Christy has lived more her life looking at the bright side of life and always being optimism. The reason most her friends like her is because of her will to never give up and never give in.**

 **She hopes Percy will be able to help her friends.**

 **She is scared but wants to remain strong for her friends.**

Yup there it was, she was clear sighed. Percy leaned towards Luke and whispered, "she's clear sighted."

"You can tell?" Luke whispered back.

"Yeah. She gives off the same feeling Biggy in Boston gave off."

Luke nodded and then turned to Christy and John, "so what happened next?"

Christy sighed, "everyone began to panic. I tried to tell them about who I saw, but… they didn't listen. I don't blame them though, after all a dead girl had just killed her brother. But eventually one by one people started to die. We tried to get away in the cars but the batteries died. Then we tried to just walk away and back to town but we kept walking in circles. We became desperate as more and more people died by drowning one way or another. Some died in the lake like Josh. Others died while taking a shower or by getting their head bashed in b the sink.

"Now… now there are only four of us left."

"How many of you were there before?" Grover asked s he shook from fear.

"12. There was 12 of us that came to the cabin. We have been here for three days."

Percy's eyes went wide. That was why there were three cars outside. What did this? What killed 8 people in three days time? Percy looked at Luke, "what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know Percy, but we are going to get to the bottom of this," Luke replied as he turned to Christy, "is there anything else you noticed? Anything strange?"

"No not really I-"

"NAT!" Jet's voice rang out from upstairs as suddenly a shadow flew down outside and a loud crack was heard.

Percy dashed outside and ran to the field, there face first on the ground was Nat broken form. Her neck was twisted all the way around with bones sticking out of her arms. Percy looked up and saw Jet near the open window upstairs. Only he wasn't looking at Nat, he was looking at the lake.

Percy turned and stopped in his tracks. There standing on top of the lake was Nat. Except she still had heck on straight.

"Nat?" Jet called out as he stepped out onto the window sill.

Percy's eyes widened in shock. He knew what Jet was going to do. He quickly turned to the lake to gather water from it, but for some reason he couldn't. The water wasn't obeying him, he strained his man but it was impossible, like breaking diamonds with your fist.

Percy then looked up just as Jet stepped off the window.

'Moisture control!' Percy thought as he quickly moved. He gathered all the moisture in the air and combined it into a layer of water that caught Jet just a few feet above ground. The water acted like jelly, with Percy controlling it of course, and slowly disappeared the moment Jet was safe.

"Nat come back!," Jet called out as he tried to get up and walk to the lake. Percy knew the boy wouldn't stop so he knocked him unconscious with a punch to the head.

With that taken care off Percy turned to the lake and there, just like Christie described, was a head with blue skin, green hair and blood red eyes.

The face started at Percy and Percy started right back. This thing killed 8, now 9 people. It then slowly began to go back into the water but Percy used Observe before it did;

 **Nokken,**

 **Lv- 21**

 **HP:2,500/2,500**

 **MP:525/525**

 **Str-21**

 **Vit-23**

 **Dex-15**

 **Int-22**

 **Wis-31**

 **Luc-2**

 **The Nokken is an evil lake spirit that kills people by luring them into the water into the lake and drowning them. They are know to be crafty and vicious creature with no remorse or regret. Beware the Nokken as they can take on the form of anything and everything, even what you want the most.**

 **Kill to gain- 8,000 Exp**

Percy closed the box, 'Nokken huh?'

"Perc what happened?" Grover called out as the Satyr looked at Nat's broken body.

Percy turned and grabbed Jet's unconscious form and pulled him into the cabin, "I know what's killing them."

Percy put Jet inside under the watchful eyes of Christina and Luke while he, John and Grover went to bury Nat.

It was a difficult process but the girl deserved that much at least. John cried as he dug her grave while Grover and Percy remained silent throughout. Percy was once again painfull reminded that dead bodies to exist, they don't just turn into golden dust. It was a very humbling moment for Percy, one that he hoped he would never have to do for a friend.

Inside with Luke and Christy,

Luke covered Jet with a blanket and sat down on the couch as Christy wiped tears away for her dead friend.

"Crying won't help them," Luke said.

"I know. I know it won't help. But what else can I do? I am so… so-"

"-Powerless," Luke finished for her.

"Yes. All this time stuck in this chair," she hit the handle bar with her fist, "the only thing I am good at is watching my friends get killed in front of him eyes."

Luke looked at the girl and in that moment saw a little bit on him inside of her. "I know the feeling. That feeling of helplessness. That feeling that you can't do anything to help because something is holding you back. I know it very well."

"How?" Christy asked as she dried her eyes.

"I have a huge family, lots of cousins, siblings. But our parents aren't there for us. From a young age we have been forced to take care of ourselves," Luke's eyes then glossed as he remembered how his family was treated by the gods, how unjustly they were punished.

"So you all lived by yourselves?"

"In a way. Our parents were powerful people. They were always busy with something or the other, never even stopping to think about us. Sure they would remember our birthdays, give us toys and presents. But after that it was business as usual. I watched as the younger member of my family crack under this pressure. I saw them turn to drugs, I saw them get into stupid situations just to gain our parents approval. And I lost count of how many times I saw them die."

"You saw them die?" Christy asked horrified.

"There are more dangerous things out there than this thing in the lake Christy," Luke replied, "much more dangerous things. You have seen them before haven't you? the monsters that walk among us."

Christy looked down, deep in thought. All of this was to much for the girl, the pressure added on. The realization that all those things see saw in the corner of her eyes when she was young, all those things were real. The realization that everyday could be her last caught up to her as she felt fear grip her heart, "w-what are they?"

"Monsters," Luke replied, "every monster in existence is real and they hide in plain sight. You are special, you can see past their attempts to hide. You can see the real world."

"Wh-what do I do?"

"Keep your head down. If they don't know you can see them they won't attack you. You will be safe as long as you ignore them."

"That's it?! So is a blood thirsty vampire comes along all I have to do is stich my head in the ground and hope he doesn't see me?!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "what more do you want?"

"I don't know? A weapon? Some proper advice?! A book on how to kill monsters?!"

Luke laughed, "you remind me of a friend of mine. She and you had basically the same reaction when she learnt of all this. Only there was a lot more cursing and a lot more stabbing." Luke then got up and reached into his bag and pulled out the spare blade he got from the forge, "can you see what this is?"

"Is that a gold sword?"

"Yup. It's made out of a material called celestial bronze, or in this case an alloy of it. It is very rare and is the only thing that can kill monsters," Luke then handed the blade to Christy who held it at an arm's length inspecting it.

"It's beautiful," she waved it around enjoying the feeling of power it gave her.

"Normal human can't see it, if they do if would probably look like a baseball bat or something."

"And you are just giving it to me?"

"Yup," Luke then pulled out his personal blade, "I have my own."

Christy smiled but the a sad look came across her face. She then handled Luke back the sword, "thanks for this. I don't really think I can ever use it though."

Luke looked at her like she just grew an extra head, "why is that?"

"Are you blind," Christy tapped her legs, "I can't walk. By the time I use this blade the thing that is trying to kill me would have ripped my head off!"

"It's okay. People tend to look down on disabled people. Just wait for the monster to turn away and then stab him between the ribs."

"Ah yeah sure. The chances of me actually hurting a monster is the same as me dancing!"

Luke sighed. He was right, she did remind him a lot of Thalia, especially with that temper of hers. Suddenly a thought came to Luke, he knew exactly what to do to calm her down, "okay then." He then put the blade aside and grabbed Christy and pulled her up. He then held her up by the waist and and spun her around the room.

"What are you doing?!" Christy cried as she tried moving away from Luke's grip.

"Helping you dance!" Luke laughed as he spun her all over the cabin living room.

"Stop it Luke!"

"Oh come one live a little!" Luke grinned as he started to hum a tune.

Eventually Christy stopped protesting and hung off Luke's arms. Slowly however a smile formed on her face as she hugged Luke tightly, "thank you."

"Anytime," Luke replied as he hugged her back. She smell good, like lilacs.

Just then the door opened and Percy walked in with mud on his knees, "ah…. am I interrupting something?"

Luke's eyes shot open and started at Percy. He then tried to move in two directions at once and ended up tripping falling into the couch, walking up Jet and causing Christy to fall on top of him.

"What the hell is going on?" Grover asked as he and Jon joined Percy at the door.

"I have no idea. But I think Luke was trying to score with Christy."

 **After a few minutes,**

Jet, now wide awake, looked at Percy with an open mouth, "you know what that thing is?"

Percy nodded, "it;s a Nokken. From what I know it is a shapeshifter that can transform into anything. It probably transforms into whoever you care about the most and then drowns them in the lake."

"How do you know all this?" Christy asked from her wheelchair.

"I'm an expert on water sports," Percy replied. Luke and Grover probably thought it was a son of Poseidon thing, which was exactly what Percy wanted them to think.

"So now that that's settled we should probably get out of here," Grover said rubbing his hands.

"Don't you remember we can't. This thing, this Nokken makes us go around in circles. We tried a lot, not once did we succeed," John said.

"But you didn't have Percy back then," Luke said smiling at the demigod, "he is kind of like Christy, except his powers are stronger. He can get us out of this mist."

"Woah," John said staring at Percy, "who the hell are you kid?"

Percy smiled, "Jackson, Percy Jackson."

"So are you saying we can leave?" Christy asked with hope.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "we can go right now if you three want. I'll carry Christy on my back and we might reach town by sunrise."

Everyone was quiet as the three questers looked at the college students. But just then Jet spoke up, "no. We aren't leaving."

"Why the hell not?" John asked, "that thing kill everyone Jet! We are the only ones left!"

"Exactly!" Jet screamed as he stood up, "that thing killed everyone we care about! I am not leaving until that thing is dead!"

"Jet you can't be serious!" John shouted, "you want to fight that thing?!"

"Yes," Jet crossed his arms, "I do."

"So do I," Christy said causing everyone to look at her.

"Christy?" John looked at the girl with worry, " but you can't even move Christy what is something happens to you? What is this thing take you into the lake?"

"Then I'll wait for you guys to come and rescue me," Christy replied and then grabbed the blade Luke gave her off the coffee table, "also I'm pretty sure if I cut the thing in half it will die."

John looked at her and then Jet. He sighed, "you two are fucking crazy. Fine. I'm in."

"Good," Luke said, "now does anyone have a plan?"

Percy smiled, "I do."

A few minutes later the six people in the cabin were split into groups of two and spread throughout the lake. Luke and Christy took the area in front of the cabin while Percy and John took the area to the left and Jet and Grover to the right.

Percy gave Jet and John the spare celestial blades he carried and after insuring the mortal that what they were holding was in fact a sword and not a club, like the Mist made them think, they set out.

Luke looked at Christy, "you were very brave to suggest fighting back," Luke said as they watched the lake for the Nokken.

"Thanks," the wheelchair bound girl replied, "I figured if I could dance I could fight."

Luke chuckled in approval as a silence came down between them.

Percy was currently walking with John in tow as they looked across the large lake. John was alert but Percy's mind was elsewhere. As they were walking along the lake PErcy tried several times to control the water, but for some reason he couldn't. It was like there was something blocking him mana from infusing with the water. Maybe it had something to do with the Nokken?

"Ah Percy," John asked, "are you paying attention?"

"What?" Percy snapped out of his thought, "ah no sorry John. What's up?"

"I was just wondering who are you? Like who are you really? You are far too strong for a normal 12 year old. And the fact that you could identify a monster with a single glance rises more questions than it answers."

Percy smiled, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you John."

"Try me."

"Maybe later. For now-"

"HELP!" Grover's voice cut through and Percy turned back in surprise.

"Shit!" Percy and John then dashed across the forest hoping against hope they could make it in time.

Luke and Christy had heard Grover as well and then went for the Satyr as well. Luckily they were close and managed to reach Grover and Jet just as the Nokken was trying to drown Jet in the waters of the lake.

The Nokken was in the form of Nat as she held Jet down with Grover on the side holding his arm which was bleeding badly.

"Grover!" Luke shouted out as he charged the Nokken. He quickly began to swipe away at the creature, which dodged each and every swing with the grace a creature of water could only posses.

Luke was now knee deep into the lake as the mud on the lake floor slowly began to pull him down. Realising his mistake Luke tried to walk back but found his legs stuck. "Shit!"

The Nokken then transformed again, this time into a tall blond haired woman with bright eyes and a warm smile. Luke's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, "mom?"

The form of May Castellan smiled at Luke as she opened her arms, "come to your mommy."

Luke dropped his sword and slowly stepped in deeper into the lake. "Luke!" Christy called out as she saw him slowly walk deeper and deeper into the dark waters. The blue skinned face of Nokken could be clearly seen underneath the water as it smiled revealing rotten yellow teeth.

Christy pushed herself off her chair and fell to the ground hard. She pushed pasts the pain and pulled herself up using her hands. She clawed her nails into the soil and dragged herself into the lake. The front of her shirt became messy but she didn't care.

The moment she found herself in the water of the lake Chisty moved faster. She swam to where Luke dropped his sword and picked the thing up. The weight of the metal was nearly too much but Christy managed. She put the blade between her teeth allowing her to use her arms to swim.

She grabbed Luke and pulled herself onto his body. She then took the blade out of her mouth, "Luke! Snap out of it!"

"Mom," Luke replied in a daze. The water was now nearly to his chin. Christy looked at Luke and then at the Nokken which now stood a mere few feet in front of them.

Lifting the sword up Christy swung blindly at the monster, "get away from him!" One of the swings however managed to nick the Nokken on it's nose. The monster growled and slowly the water in the lake started to shit.

The Nokken then lifted itself out of the lake. The rest of it's body was the same as it's face. It's blue skin glowed as it lifted on hand and slashed at Christy. The disabled girl held up Luke's blade and managed to block the Nokken nails from slicing her open.

The Nokken growled and then grabbed the blade and pulled it out of her grip. It threw the weapon onto the lake shore and turned to her. Slowly the monster started to smile. It's yellow teeth became clearly visible as it;s smile grew bigger and bigger until it literally split it's face it half. The Nokken then opened wide revealing several rows of teeth to Christy. It reached for Christy, who closed her eyes in fear, but just then.

"Hey shit head!" Percy's voice called out. The Nokken turned just in time to see a fist collided with it's face, "Earthquake fist!"

The Nokken flew across the lake surface like a skipping stone. Christy opened her eyes and there standing next to them was Percy with an outstretched fist.

 **Critical Strike! 400% of 550 Attack!= 2,200 Attack!**

Percy helped Christy and Luke back onto shore, "are you okay Christy?"

The red haired girl nodded, "yeah, yeah I'm fine. How did you do that?"

"It's a gift," Percy replied just as John arrived.

"Christy are you and Luke okay?" John asked as he helped pull Luke, Grover and Jet further into the land.

"Yesh we are- Percy look out!" Christy screamed and just the the water in the lake exploded outward as the Nokken revealed itself.

It had half its face crushed in and it looked pissed. It grabbed Percy by the head and pulled him deep into the lake.

"Percy!" Christy and John cried out.

Underwater Percy struggled to break free but the monster had too strong a grip on him. Bubbles started to flow out of Percy's mouth and nose and slowly Percy stopped moving altogether. As the last bubbles left his mouth the Nokken smiled in victory.

But just then Percy's eyes shot open and he grinned, "surprise mother fucker!" Before the monster could even react Percy had Riptide out and swung the blade cutting off the monster's head.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out who is messing with your head!**

 **Reward,**

 **A way out of this god forsaken place,**

 **Skill book: Mist illusion techniques**

The Nokken's body then disappeared into dust leaving behind a skill book and some cash. Percy grabbed both and put them away in his inventory for later. He then began to swim away but just then he noticed something at the very bottom of the lake, something very shiny.

Percy swam down and there buried deeply into the muddy lake surface was a silver disk shaped like a halo with symbols written around it;

 **Disk of Surge,**

 **A magical tool used by magicainaspeacising in water attacks. The more mana you put into the disk the stronger blast of water is sent out as an attacking force.**

 **Cost- depends on user**

 **Attack- 5 times the amount of Mana put in.**

Percy put the disk away and then swam back to the surface. He broke the water surface and saw John and Christy look at him in shock, "w-what? How?!"

Percy just smiled, "I'm special."

Percy then lifted Christy on his back while John helped Grover. Luke woke up soon after that along with Jet and soon the whole group was back in the cabin. Percy feed Grover some Ambrosia which immediately healed his wounds. The human of the group quickly packed up and ran to their vehicles.

The theory of the Nokken stopping them from leaving was proven true when they found all the cars working now. Soon Percy, Luke and Grover took one care while Nat, Jet and John took the other.

But sun rise they had cleared out of the cabin and were driving back to town. On the way there the mist was finally clearing up and the sound of animals returned to the forest. Soon the road hit the main road as the two cars stopped and their occupants got out.

"So I guess this is it," Luke said as he took a breath of fresh air.

"Will we ever see you again?" Asked John.

"Hopefully no," Percy replied.

"Ain't that the truth," Jet said chuckling, "oh god this is going to be such a mess. I have to tell Nat's parents what happened to her."

"We have a lot of people to inform that their loved ones are gone," Christy said with downcast eyes, "but at least we are alive."

"Just tell them a bear killed them," Luke said, "they will never believe you about the Nokken."

"But in case you need help," Percy said s he took out a business card, "call this guy. Tell him Percy sent you and he will help."

Christy took the card and read it, "Edward Neak? Who the hell is this guy?"

Luke smiled, "he is family." He then bent down and hugged Christy, "take care wheels."

"Oh haha very original," Christy said as Luke smiled back. As he broke the hug and stepped back Christy spoke, "that's it? A hug? I save you from a freaking monster and you give me a hug?"

"Well I mean-" Luke stammered. Christy grinned and then pushed herself out of her chair and grabbed Luke's neck, "careful!" Luke shouted but Charity just smiled. She then pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. Luke looked surprised at first but then gave in as he hugged her tightly.

Finally after Percy coughing on too many times the two decided to stop. "There now you have something to remember me by," Christy replied as Luke helped her back into her chair.

Luke smiled, "I don't think I can ever forget you Christy."

The girl smiled and with that the two groups parted. The questers went West while the humans went East.

Percy sat on the front seat as Luke drive and smiled as he felt the wind role across his face. "So where are we going now?"

Luke looked at Percy and with a look that was a mixture of worry and uncertainty he replied, "Denver, we are going to Denver."

"Right, Denver," Percy repeated as he looked head. He didn't know what Luke was planning, but he knew one thing. The son of Hermes was up to something, and Percy was going to find out what.

* * *

 **Okay here you go, 11,000 words. And all I had to do to write this was break my back. But seriously though your reviews and continued support really does motivate me to write more.**

 **This chapter I thought to go for a more personal touch, after all the entier reason I wanted Luke to be with Percy on th quest was for the two to grow close, before I ripe them apart, WHAHAH!**

 **Question;**

 **Minor abilities in other branches of magic: Yes of cource. Percy will get various diffrent types of magic and even his own special type, but all that in the future, for now lets take it slow.**

 **Flings before meeting Artemis- Yes very much so. I mean come on! Who wouldn't?!**

 **Minimap- this is something I don't want Percy to have. It just seems to much of an OP thing to have. Like just imagine him having a minimap in the Labyrinth. Ruins the whole idea of a dark and mysterious place that is uncontrollable.**

 **The futures involving the multiverse: Huh maybe. For now lets focus on this world, then when I'm bored I'll throw Percy into another world.**

 **Alright that is all the questions I can see. Just P.M. me with a question you might have or better yet leave them as a review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

By then end of the day they ended up in Denver. Needless to day Luke drove like a madman to get them there, and they only got pulled over like three times. Of course they got away with a little help from the Mist.

Percy and the rest now stayed in a motel at the edge of town and for dinner they went to dinner across the street. Inside they found a private booth at the back where they quickly sat down and ordered a huge meal. Needless to say after killing evil lake sports and driving miles on end they were all hungry.

"Here you go deary's," said the nice old woman who was their waitress, "one chicken burger for the young man with the pretty blue eyes," that was Percy, "a mac and cheese combo for the young gentleman," Luke, "and a steak for you handsome," Grover.

"Correct ma'am," Percy replied as he smiled at the woman.

"Oh you know how it is. I worked thirty years in this restaurant, I am very good at getting my customer's orders right. Now eat up," and with that the woman left them.

As soon as she did Percy grabbed the steak, Luke the steak and Grover the mac and cheese and Luke the burger. She was so sweet that they didn't have the heart to tell her she got the order's wrong.

As Percy carved into his steak he sighed happily, it had been a long time since he had dinner food and even longer since he had steak. The grease, the salt, the fat all combined will give a person either a feeling of bliss or a heart condition.

"So where to after this?" Percy asked Luke who was nearly halfway done with his burger.

"If we continue on this pace for the next day we should reach LA tomorrow afternoon," Luke repled.

"What about the car? Do you think Jet and the other would report it stolen?"

Luke shook his head, "no I explained to them to do so only after a week. So even if a cop pulls us over, and they are clear sighted or something, the car won't be reported as stolen."

Percy nodded as he continued to eat his steak. But just then;

Ping!

 **Warning! Bloodlust behind you! Origin:Ares!**

Percy's eyes shot up when reading that text. He then quickly got up and turned around and there at the entrance of the dinner was Ares.

The god was in disguise true, but one look at him and any demigod would know who he really was. He wore a leather jackets with spikes on it and his hair was shaped like a mohawk. He looked around with his red shades behind which Percy could see glowing eyes filled with anger and power. Yup, that guy was definitely the god of war.

"Percy what's wrong?" Luke asked the boy.

"It-It's Ares. He's here," Percy stammered not daring to look away.

Ares then locked eyes with Percy and smiled. He then began walking to their booth and slid into the seat opposite Percy and right next to Grover, who looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Hello shitheads," the god of war said as he smiled at them.

"Lord Ares," Luke said while Grover bowed and Percy looked at his stats;

 **Ares, God of War, traitor**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Olympian God**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The son of Zeus and Hera, Ares is infamous for his temper and his powers in battle. As the god of war he craves for more and more destruction. He is now allies with ? and ? in order start a war on mount Olympus.**

 **Dislikes the brat because he is a better fighter than his kids**

 **Feels mostly angry at all time. He's Ares the god of war, what did you expect?**

Ares turned to Percy, "so your the little shit that stole dad's lightning bolt."

"I didn't steal anything!" Percy yelled out.

"Percy that's enough," Luke said, "how may we assist you lord Ares?"

"Well at least one of you brats has manners," Ares said as he eyed Percy's stake, "that a good looking stake coral."

Percy looked at him and then his steak, "stop drooling over my steak."

Ares smirked, "well it's mine now, "he then reached for Percy's stake and pulled it away from the boy.

Percy saw this and looked at Ares questioningly, 'oh hell no! Fuck you ass hole!' He then immediately pulled it back, "that's mine thank you very much."

Ares looked stumped at this and blinked several time, guess he never had people take their food back from him. " **Give me that boy,** "Ares growled out.

 **Warning! Bloodlust detected! Origin, from that thing sitting next to you!**

Percy wiped the screen away, "fuck off. If you want it get your own."

"You little shit," Ares reached for it again and Percy moved. He pulled out Riptide and pushed the end of the pen under Ares' neck.

" **Reach for my stake again and I'm cut off your head and turn you into an ashtray** ," Percy growled out with his thumb right under the cap ready to flick it open at any point.

Ares looked at Percy and then the pen. He then smirked, "good reflexes kid." Suddenly Percy felt something cold press up against his neck.

Percy slowly looked back and standing behind him was Ares with his sword pressed up against Percy, "shit," Percy then watched the Ares carefully as he lowered Riptide.

The two Ares grinned as the one with the blade slowly merged with the one sitting down. He still had his blade up against Percy's neck and was grinning like a madman, "we gods can split ourselves into many different form. Like clones if you will."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "so not an illusion," which made sense. After all he had Gamer's mind, no illusion, no matter how strong, should not have any effect him.

"Nope," Ares said as he lowered his blade, "now I believe this is mine." Percy saw Ares reach for his steak and quickly pushed it to the floor.

Ares looked at Percy who simply smiled, "oops."

The god of war smiled, "ruthless, prideful and willing to do anything to win. It's like looking at a mirror."

Percy's smile fell at those words as the old waitress quickly came over.

"Oh dear what happened here?" the kind old lady asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am my hand slipped," Percy then picked up the steak and the still intact plate and gave it to her, "please tell the chef I enjoyed every bite I ate."

"Oh that's nice dear, do you want me to bring you another one?" she asked taking the plate.

"Oh please no it's okay," Percy then looked at Areas with narrowed eyes, "I lost my appetite."

Ares chuckled while the woman quickly walked away to the kitchen. Percy sat back down and crossed his hands, "so what the fuck do you want."

"Already don't like me huh?" Ares said with a grin.

"You tried to steal my meat."

"If this was ancient Greece men would have offered me their wives. And when I made them moan like their husbands never could they would thank me and give me half their wealth."

"Than it's a good thing this isn't ancient Greece huh?"

"Haha, if only," Ares said with his eyes flashing brighter behind his shades.

"If you do not mind me asking Lord Ares," Luke asked stressed, "why are you here?"

"Oh right, I need you three to get something for me."

"Nope," Percy repled crossing his hands.

"Percy!" Luke called out, "stop trying to piss of the god!"

"He stole my steak!"

"Attempted to steal you steak," Ares corrected as he smiled at the fight Luke and Percy were having.

"Look can we do this later?" Luke said with a sigh. Percy frowned and looked away.

"As I was saying, I need you three to get something for me. I was on a date a few days again and I lost my shield in the Waterpark. I would go there and get it myself but I frankly would rather want you to get it."

"Why?" Percy frowned.

"Percy gods are restricted by the ancient laws, the only way they can give help in any form to questers is as a reward. I'm sure Lord Ares is just giving us a simple task so that he can reward us later," Luke explained in a very scripted like tone.

Percy then turned to Ares, "and why do you want to help us? Isn't war kind of your thing?"

Ares grinned a mad grin, "my reasons are my own. You either accept this or you don't. That's all."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Ares but then relented, "so what's the reward?"

Ares smiled and pulled out three rings and laid them out on the table, "these."

Percy picked one up and observed the;

 **Rings of Invisibility;**

 **The wearer of these rings is given invisibility for one whole day.**

 **Time remaining- 24 hours**

"I got these from my brother," Ares explained, "grants the user 24 hours of invisibility. You can use them to get into Hades's palace."

"So you are just willing to give us these?" Percy asked putting the ring down, "no strings attached."

The god of war smirked, "see, aren't I a generous god?"

Percy nodded, "yes. But I'm still not giving you my steak."

The god frowned, "you still don't understand just who you are talking to do you boy. But no matter. You will learn respect for me in time."

"I don't think I would ever-" Percy began.

"-Thank you lord Ares, we will get right on this," Luke interrupted Percy.

Percy frowned but kept quiet shooting Luke a dirty look. The god gathered the rings and then got up, "bring my shield back here in two hours time."

Soon after the god left Percy turned to Luke, "why the hell are you so eager to kiss his ass?!"

Luke frowned, "Percy you already managed to piss of Hades and Zeus, two of the strongest gods in Greek myth. I would rather not have the literal god of combat come after us as well."

Percy scowled but kept quiet. He then spent the rest of the meal in deep contemplation. Why was Luke was pushy right now? Before he was so laid back leaving everything to Percy but now...did he want us to do the quest for some reason? Was Are the one who Alecto found Luke talking to?

But why? Did Luke contact Ares before had to arrange all this? Why would the god even agree to that? Percy's head spun as he felt a headache come on. Something didn't add up. He was looking at only half the picture, the rest were missing.

After paying for the bill Percy and the rest got into their car and drove to the Waterpark. The place was empty, abandoned really, so obviously it was closed. Luckley jumping really high was one of the first things Percy learned how to do. He jumped over the fence and opened the gate from the inside.

"So where exactly is this tunnel of love?" Grover asked as he looked around the abandoned place.

"Let's take a look," Luke said turning to the map. There in the center of the park was a boat ride called, 'Thrill Ride O'Love' "I think this is it. We should go straight ahead and then take a left."

Percy nodded and the three did just just. Soon they came to the love tunnel which was unsurprisingly was a water tunnel shaped like a pink heart. The tunnel was decorated on the side with statues of cupid along with other omatic stuff like hearts and fishes. Wait….fishes? Well to each their own.

On top of the tunnel was a sign that said, ' **Thrill Ride O'Love: This is not your parents tunnel of Love!** '. The tunnel was now empty leaving behind only a big concret skating halfpipe but Percy could feel the water in the pipes below.

Percy slide down and began walking into the tunnel. The tunnel was dark but luckily Grover was prepared as he took out a torch light lighting their way in. Inside the tunnel was covered with mirrors on all side, if someone was to go into this thing they would always have a good view of the person they were with.

"Where did he say his stupid shield was?" Percy asked.

"Don't know," Luke replied, "he just said it was in here somewhere."

"Guy's I'm getting something," Grover replied, "like a scent."

"Really? Do you think it's Ares's sent?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Grover does it smell like old gym socks?" Percy asked causing all three boys to snicker.

"Haha, no. It smells...well it smells kinda good actually," Grover said, "like Juniper leaves."

"Do you actually think there is something down here that smells of Juniper leaves?" Percy asked in a mocking tone, "come on man we are in a concert tunnel in the middle of an abandoned amusement park ride. There is no way a plant is growing here."

"Hey don't blame me. The nose smells what the nose smells."

"Okay Grover," Luke said nodding, "but either way it is better if we stay alert. No telling what we might find down here."

The other two agreed as they all went deeper inside. There in the middle of the room was a bullet proof vest, but Percy's Observing skill showed what it really was.

 **Shield of Ares,**

 **It is the shield of Ares which is charmed to be unbreakable and can withstand godly amounts of force. It is also charmed to give the wielder a + 20% on all attacks.**

 **Note: This shield has a secret compartment hidden inside of it. Object hidden :?**

Percy looked at the box in surprise. Something was hidden inside that thing? Percy didn't know what and quite frankly anything Ares wanted to keep hidden Percy didn't want to find out. Probably some his anal beads or something "There it is," Percy said pointing at the vest.

"Woah, you sure Percy?" Grover asked as they walked up to the vest.

"Yup. Feels like him," Percy was getting pretty good at this lying thing.

 **Lie Success!**

"Well okay then," Luke replied as he reached for the vest but the moment he picked it up something clicked.

"Oh what now?!" Percy yelled out as she and grover quickly ran to Luke who already had his sword out and ready.

Suddenly a loud creak could be heard as the wall on top of the tunnel opened revealing several robotic spiders that then jumped down and started to attack the three demigods.

"What the hell are these things?!" Grover yelled out as he pulled out his sword he got from a robot.

Percy then used Observe;

 **Robotic Spiders,**

 **Lv-6**

 **HP:300/300**

 **MP:20/20**

 **Str-3**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-12**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-0**

 **The robotic creations of Hephaestus, the god of forges, these things are tasked with only one objective, to capture their enemies and then broadcast the captured people directly to Olympian television. Usually used to capture Aphrodite and Ares while the two are doing it, these things are sneaky and dangerous.**

 **Kill to gain- 50 Exp**

"Hephaestus made them," Percy called out as he punted one of the spiders into the wall.

"What makes you so sure?" Luke asked as he sliced a couple of them into pieces.

"They feel like the robots we fought in the forge!" Percy called as he helped defend Grover while the Satyr used his reeds to form vines to attack the robots with, "plus they are freaking robots! Who else but Hephaestus?!"

"True," Luke said as quickly between Luke's slicing, Grover's vines and Percy's constant use of the moisture around them to shortcircuit the spiders, all of the robots died quickly.

Ping!

 **Total Exp gained: 600 Exp!**

"Well…. that was easy," Grover said kicking one of the dead spiders. Just then a bigger rumble roared out as suddenly the entire tunnel started to shake. The roof above them split opened and down came a giant Spider, 8 feet big with bronze legs and red eyes. It looked at the three questers in front of it and hissed steam out of it's mouth.

"FOR FUCK'S GROVER SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP JINXING US!" Percy shouted.

The spider jumped towards them causing the three to jumped away in order to not get crushed. Percy and Grover ended up on one side with Luke on the other. Percy then Observed the beast;

 **Giant Robotic Spider,**

 **Lv-17**

 **HP:1900/1900**

 **MP:20/20**

 **Str-23**

 **Vit-20**

 **Dex-42**

 **Int-13**

 **Wis-16**

 **Luc-0**

 **The robotic creation of Hephaestus, the god of forges, this thing is tasked to capture the enemies of Olympus. Usually used to capture high profile targets this spider is only used when Hephaestus really wants somebody in chains.**

 **Kill to gain- 2,200 Exp**

Great, just great.

Percy closed the box and looked at the spider as it attacked them with it's sharp and pointy legs. It was slow as Percy managed to grab Grover and dodge it easily. He then moved away as Luke began to attack the thing with his sword distracting it for the time being. Percy then reached into the water pipes underneath them and he pulled the water out and up to the tunnel flooding the concrete half pipe with water once again.

"Percy what the hell?!" Luke called out as Percy directed the huge amounts of water into the form of a giant snake that grabbed the spider between its jaws. It then lifted the spider and smashed it into the ground and bite down shattering it's entire body into pieces.

"Warn us next time you are going to do that Percy!" Luke yelled out as he slowly walked over to him and Grover.

"Sorry, kind of focused on creating the whole giant snake thing," Percy replied coldly as he walked over to the decomposing robotic spider.

The spider left behind 300$ and a small robotic spider. Percy put the money way and Observed the spider.

 **Spy Bug,**

 **A tool that once attached to any person will turn invisible and record whatever the person sees. It can only be seen by the person who used the bug and only he/she can remove the bug from the spied on person.**

Percy quickly put the bug way into his inventory and turned to Luke and Grover, "we should probably go now."

Luke sighed, "yeah. Okay let's go."

Ping!

 **Congratulations you leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-900/900**

 **Mana-600/600**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-12 Exp- 1,771/44,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-34(+4)=38**

 **DEX-31(+4)=35**

 **INT-28**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-19**

 **POINTS-15**

 **MONEY- 16,097$/306D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +4 VIT, +4 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

 **Perks-**

· **Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.(Active)**

· **Le Bete- gives +50 to all stats but will cause a complete loss of control every time Percy gets angry. For every person Percy kills while in this berserk rage he will gain+2 stat points. WARNING: The only way to stop this is to either kill Percy, shock Percy awake with something surprising or have no more enemies left to kill. (Permanent)**

Percy smiled at this and closed his status box. They quickly walked away from the tunnel but as they walked away Grover spoke up.

"Guys the juniper leaves scent is getting stronger now," he pointed at a turn in the tunnel, "it should be right there."

Percy readied his sword, last thing they needed was some kind of monster that loured demigods with a sweet scent only to kill them in cold blood. As they took the turn in the tunnel they were released to see no monster there hiding in wait for them. Inside all they found was a scarf;

 **Scarf of Aphrodite,**

 **Enchanted to smell like the perfect scent for each individual person, this scarf is charmed with love magic causing the wearer to have +10 levels in all skills that involve seduction, example, Kissing, flirting.**

Percy picked up the scarf, "it feels like the Aphrodite kids."

 **Lie success!**

"So it must be Aphrodite's scarf," Luke deduced, "must be who Ares was on a date with. It also explains why it smells so nice. It must be charmed to smell like whatever the smeller thinks is a beautiful scent."

"Which is why Grover smelled Juniper leaves," Percy said with a grin.

"Oh isn't that sweet," Luke said in a mocking tone, "Grover thinks the most beautiful scent in the world if Juniper!"

"Knock it off you guys!" Grover cried as PErcy and Luke chuckled in his expense.

Percy put the scarf in his bag and the three quickly got out of the god awful water park and quickly drove back to the dinner where in front of it Ares was waiting for them. He was on a motorcycle and when he saw them he smirked.

"Well, you three got in half an hour. I'm impressed," Ares replied smirking, "did that spiders give you any trouble? I remember Aphrodite saying how much they scared her."

Percy smiled back, "no they didn't give us any trouble. Although I am surprised they were still there surely the god of war could have killed a few bugs to impress his date."

Ares grumbled, "yeah well I needed to leave something for you kids to do."

Luke then handed the vest over to Ares, "your shield my lord."

"Thanks kid," Ares grumbled and took the vest. He snapped his finger and suddenly the vest turned into a shield which Ares gave to Percy, "here consider it a bonus for getting rid of the spiders. Those things are nasty, one of them once caught me in the shower."

Percy reached out nervously but took the heild anyway, "thanks."

Ares nodded. He then took out the three rings, "here as promised, three rings of invisibility. Use them wisely."

Each quester took a ring and put it into their pockets. Luke then spoke up, "thank you so much for helping us lord Ares. It means a lot."

Ares grumbled like worker being forced to clean up the store by his boss. He then looked at Percy and glared, "stay alive kid."

Percy then watched Ares ride away in that loud thing he called a vehicle, "could that be considered as a warning or an order?"

"Oder most likely," Luke replied as he sighed, "let's go get some sleep you guys. We will need it tomorrow we reach LA."

Percy nodded as they all then wene to their motel. Percy put his bag and the new shield of Ares to the side. He couldn't put it in his inventory because Grover and Luke would then ask questions so he was forced to carry the stupid thing.

After a nice hot shower and a later night movie Percy and the rest of the quest members crashed. Only Percy wasn't asleep, he had his eyes closed but he didn't let sleep take over. He stayed awake waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Luke was up to something, and is Percy was right about his suspicions he will do something tonight.

As the clock struck 12 Luke started to move. Percy opened his eyes slightly and watch Luke as he put on his shoes to step out. Percy immediately reached out with his mana and thought out, 'Shadow Spying.'

Percy felt his mana infect Luke's shadow as the son of Hermes closed the door behind him. Now all Percy had to do was wait and hear what Luke was up to.

Percy closed his eyes and he heard footsteps. Not his or in this room, but Luke's. Luke was walking on hard concrete now tiles. The swimming pool outside the motel then. He then heard something ruffle as Luke then spoke out, "Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbows accept my offering. Show me Lord Ares."

Percy's eyes widened at that but he quickly focused back on Luke, this was it, this was Luke's dirty little secret.

"I was wondering when you would call," came the rough voice of Ares.

"I waited till everyone was asleep," Luke replied, "did you hide the lightning bolt in the shield?"

"Yes, I put it in the handle, exactly as planned. Just make sure you get the sea scum to Hades and make sure he delivers it to Hades before you toss him into the pit."

"R-right," Luke's voice was hesitant.

"Why the hesitation? This was your plan from the start, don't tell me you're backing out now."

"No I am not! The plan will go on schedule. You still have the helmet of Hades yes?"

"Yeah I got it. I still don't know how you managed to steal the Lightning Bolt and the Helmet of Darkness."

Luke replied something but Percy wasn't paying attention. He cut off his shadow spying skill and sat up from his bed. He walked over the Are's shield that was propped up and felt around the ends of the handle. He felt something in the corner of the handle, something stitched in. Percy ripped out the threads and there poking out at the end of the handle was a neon blue lightning bolt.

Everything fell into place. Everything made sense now. Luke was the Lightning Thief. Percy felt betrayed, he felt like Luke had ripped his head off his shoulders and then kicked it like a soccer ball.

Why did Luke do this? Why did he steal the Master bolt? Percy knew he was angry at the gods for abandoning their children, but this? Would he really start a war?

Percy pulled the Master Bolt out of the shield handle and held it in his hand. It was a cylinder which had a lightning bolt stuck inside of it and on either ends had a conical structure extending out.

 **Zeus Master Lightning Bolt,**

 **The ultimate weapon of Zeus this is the most deadly instrument in the Greek Pantheon. Crafted by** **Briareus, Cottus and Gyges, the hundred handed giants, this weapon in one of three. It's full potential can only be reached when wielded by Zeus or a child of Zeus.**

 **Damage: 9,000,000 Attack!**

Percy's hands trembled, this thing was genuine, which meant Luke is the Lightning Thief and that son of Hermes planned to kill him the moment he stepped into Hades.

And just then Percy remembered something. Something the oracle of Delphi warned him about;

 _You shall be betrayed by one who callssss you friend,_

Luke. It was look who will betray him. No...he already did. And just like that another part of the prophecy made scene;

 _You shall go wessst, And face the God who has turned._

The god who turned. At first both Chiron and Percy thought it meant Hades, but no. It was Ares. He was the god who turned.

Gamer's mind immediately came into effect as it helped Percy process all of this. His emotions came down and ideas on what to do next started to generate.

'Okay Luke wants to kill me. My advantage, my abilities which he doesn't know and the fact that I know it's coming. His advantage, he is being backed up by Ares himself.' Percy knew he couldn't put the lightning bolt into the shield again, it wouldn't be properly hidden. So Percy tossed the weapon of destruction in his inventory and put the shield back where he left it before.

Percy then went to bed just as Luke came in. Luke didn't look at Percy and promptly crashed into his own bed. Percy looked at his friend, no, former friend, and Observed him.

 **Luke Castellan Rebel**

 **Lv-49**

 **HP:3200/3200**

 **MP:1000/1000**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Str-34**

 **Vit-48**

 **Dex-56**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-35**

 **Luc-21**

 **Luke Castellan in the son of Hermes, at a young age he saw his mother lose her mind and when father was not there to help her, his hatred for the gods began. Luke loves all of his family, even the extended members and is a person who would help them in an instant. Luke hates the Olympian for abandoning their children and wants to wage war on them all by stealing the lightning bolt and the helmet of Hades.**

 **Luke considers Percy his little brother and wants to protect him.**

 **Luke is feeling conflicted about betraying Percy.**

The last part in his info was new, guess it was something Percy could only read after he knew Luke was the lightning thief. Percy then became conflicted about what he should do with Luke when he read about how feel about him.

Luke was feeling conflicted too, he didn't want to do this. Maybe Percy could use that doubt and somehow save his mom while not having to fight Luke.

Percy was ashamed at how he was thinking. Gamer's mind made everything objective, so h could only think about what he could use to survive. It was a horrible way to think about someone, Percy knew that, but in the end it was either him of Luke.

So Percy closed his eyes and let sleep take over, Luke wouldn't kill him in his sleep, he needed him.

Ping!

 **You have slept in a bed; HP and MP have been restored 75% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy and the others started early the next day. They started the drive at around 6 in the morning and drove quickly stopping only for food and bathroom breaks. Percy used Gamer's mind a lot that day. Every moment Luke made Percy analyzed and judged whether he was going to kill him or not. So far Percy managed to put on a neutral face, but it was cracking. Luke and Grover asked him several times why he was so angry, and he just waved it off saying he was nervous.

Eventually they reached LA by sundown.

Percy stepped out of the vehicle and looked around. Right now they were parked at an overview point so that Percy could see everything in Hollywood. To his right was the famous Hollywood sign and in the far distance was the Pacific ocean.

"Where exactly is the entrance to Hades anyway?" asked Grover as he popped up on the runck of the car.

"You have lived in the world longer than me, I was hoping you would know," Percy replied looking over his shoulder.

"I think it's best we spend one more night in a motel and head out for the Underworld tomorrow," Luke said with a smiled.

'Why does he want to do that? Is he going to try and go into Hdes himself while we sleep?' Percy thought as he put on a smile on his face, "good idea Luke. We need to be alert and ready."

Luke nodded happy. He then sat next to Grover on the hood of the car looking at the view. Percy remained silent but inside he knew that this was it. It was all going to go down tonight.

After an hour of sitting on their car and enjoying the view, the questers all went to a motel. The motel was right next to the beach, something Percy insisted on and as soon as they entered their room they all promptly collapsed into their respective beds. Only Grover slept while Luke and Percy pretend to sleep.

Percy then waited and at around 10 Luke got up again. He then went to Ares's shield and began to search it for the lightning bolt. "Shit!" Percy heard Luke whisper as he then promptly walked out of the room, probably to Iris message Ares or something.

Percy got up and put on his shoes. It was time. It was time for him to confront the Lightning Thief. Percy opened up his status page and quickly used up his stat points.

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-34(+4)=38**

 **DEX-31(+4)=35**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-30**

 **POINTS-2**

He didn't have enough to improve his speed to Luke's level and his agility was never going to reach Luke's 56. So Percy put it in the one thing that might give him a fighting chance, his luck. Logically speaking Percy should just take out the Master bolt and zap Luke into ashes, but this...this was personal.

Percy left the room leaving a sleeping Grover behind. He then quietly snuck to the ground floor and to beach, the only place Luke could make an Iris call.

Percy walked into the sand and kept his head low as he approached a figure standing in the beach with a torch light. The person was obviously Luke.

Luke walked up to the waves and used the mist coming off the waves to form a rainbow. "Oh Iris goddess of the Rainbows accept my offering. Show me Lord Ares," Luke called out as slowly the rainbow turned into a window showing Ares.

"What brat?" the god of war asked in a rough tone.

"Where is the lightning bolt?!" Luke screamed.

"Are you deaf? I told you it is in my sheild!"

"Well it's not there now! I checked the handle, nothing!"

"Impossible! Unless- behind you!" Percy jumped up and slashed Riptide downwards cutting the message off and nicking Luke in the shoulder.

"Percy?!" Luke shouted out as held onto his bleeding shoulder, "what the hell are you doing?!"

"Luke," Percy replied in a low voice, "you are the Lightning Thief."

Luke's eyes went wide, "Percy I can explain."

"Enough!" Percy yelled out as he attacked Luke. Luke drew out his own blade and bronze metal bronze as slowly Percy pushed Luke back with each strike.

"I didn't want to do it Percy," Luke cried out as he dodged a swing from Riptide.

"Shut up!"

"I wanted to go to Hades myself and trade the Lighting bolt for your mother! I didn't want you to find out this way!"

"You are the reason she is there in the first place!"

"No! She is there because the gods don't care about humans!" Luke then crossed his blade with Percy and held it there, "they use us humans like they use everything! Just look at all the people we meet Percy! Edward ran away because he couldn't take it any more! Chirsty-"

"Shut up!" Percy cut Luke off as he kicked Luke back into the sand. He then swung down at Luke only for the son of Hermes to doge at the last second by rolling away. Luke got up and began his attack on Percy, he was faster but his bleeding shoulder held him back. Percy however was relentless, he could feel his anger grow with every swing he took at Luke, his Gamer's mind couldn't keep up.

Slowly Luke watched in horror as Percy's eyes turned from green to a golden yellow, just like the Titan that haunts his dreams.

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' has been activated! You gained +50 to all stats!**

Percy however wasn't paying attention. All he cared about was killing Luke. He smashed Riptide into Luke's blade and then pushed harder and harder until Riptide cut Luke's blade in half. Percy drew back and fist and threw it at Luke, "EARTHQUAKE FIST!"

The fist smashed into Luke's ribs breaking a few of them and sending the don of Hermes flying off and into the sand.

Percy then jumped at Luke with Riptide but suddenly the son of Hermes pressed an open palm on the sand and shouted out, "beast summoning!"

A large green circle appeared in the sand and a gust of wind pushed Percy back on his ass. The yellow eyed boy's fury pushed him forward, made him go beyond his limits. Percy got up almost at once and saw the figure that now stood before him.

It was the Chimera. The legendary beast of myth with the body of a lion, and two extra heads in the form of a goat and a snake's on it's tail. And right next to it was a panting and tired was Luke holding his broken ribs. The son of Hermes turned to the Chimera, "take care of him."

The Chimera roared as the Lion opened it's mouth sending out a blast of fire right at Percy. The fire drew closer but before it burnt Percy the demigod flashed away in a burst of speed.

When the fire died down the Chimera looked around for the charred remains of Percy but found nothing. He heard a rustle in the wind and quickly all three head turned to the left. But the only thing there was a small foot sized pit in the sand.

Just then they heard another rustle and they turned to the right only to find a similar pit there as well. Suddenly the result came from all around them. They turned all around, each head going it's own way but the only thing they saw was a blur of black.

"Up front," came a voice in front of them. The lion's head turned just in time to see a punch connect with it's face, "Earthquake Fist!"

The Chimera flew back from the force of the impact into the sea. It looked up, it's lion's head was destroyed now. It looked to the yellow eyed demigod as a hint of fear crept into it's heart.

Percy raised a single hand up and all the water around the Chimera moved. It trapped the Chimera into a sphere of water as slowly the pressure started to build up. As a last ditch attempt to escape the goat head blasted out a ball of fire that exploded causing the sphere of water to collapse and the Chimera was thrown out.

Percy walked upto the Chimera, it wasn't moving, but it was still breathing. He looked down at it, his face not showing any mercy. He drew back a fist and punched the Chimera again, again and again. He ripped into it's body with just his fingers as slowly the thing started to die from the pain alone.

In it's last moment of life the Chimera looked into the yellow eyes of the demigod that was killing it by literally ripping it apart and so nothing by fury. Slowly it began to disintegrate into nothing leaving behind a frustrated Percy and several loot items.

Ping!

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stat points!**

Percy ignored the box as he got up from the dusty remains of the Chimera and looked around for Luke. Instead of finding the son of Hermes Percy found he was alone in the beach with nothing else in sight. With no one else to fight Percy opened his mouth and roared. " **ROARRR!** "

The son of Poseidon then collapsed to his feet and slowly his eyes turned green again;

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' has been deactivated! Your states have change back to normal.**

Percy looked up and saw the remains of the monster has had killed in less than a minute. The curse he bore truly was powerful for him to have destroyed one of the most dangerous monsters in Greek Mythology.

Just then;

Ping!

 **You have gained a new perk!**

 **Chimera's blood- Allows user to temporarily take on one trait from the last monster he killed. The user can use this trait for however long he wishes. (Example- A Cyclop's resistance to fire.)**

 **Note: The Chimera doesn't count.**

Now how did I get that? Percy figured it was one of the rewards for kill the Chimera. He checked his Exp and saw he got + 30,000 Exp. He then checked the body and found 1000$ and a skill book: Fireball.

Percy put the book and money away, he didn't have time to deal with this now. Luke was gone, probably snuck away while Percy was killing the Chimera. Right now Percy was on his own. Well he had Grover but the well meaning Satyr would only drag him down. With him around Percy can't use his full abilities.

Percy took out the Gauntlet of Kefka and summoned Alecto. She formed out of the smoke and bowed, "Master."

"Do you know how I can get to Hades?" Percy asked the Fury who nodded, "good. Then take me there right now."

Alecto picked up Percy and flew him across the LA night sky. Eventually they ended up in front of a building with the sign DOA Recording Studio, huh figures. Percy then turned to Alecto, "how much does Hades trust you?"

"He considers me one of his most loyal subjects," Alectos replied.

Percy nodded, "then you are the one who can get closest to him." Percy then reached into his inventory and pulled out the chains of Hephaestus, "hide this on your person somehow and go ahead of me. Once you are inside go and inform Hades you just reformed, once he dismisses you sneak into the throne room and wait for me. When I give the key word, bind, throw these on Hades and bind him tightly."

Alceto nodded as she took the chains and walked into the building. Percy was betting a lot on her, but he had faith this would work, it had to work. Percy waited a few minutes after Alecto went in and then walked into the place.

Inside was a basically a large waiting room with a tall black man in a very nice white Armani shut sitting in the receptionist post. Crowding the room were several people all walking about like zombies, aimless and lifeless. Percy walked up the man and used Observe,

 **Charon,Ferry Man**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The god of boundaries and territories, Charon is the one who ferries the dead to the Underworld. He accepts bribes to take people who are not dead into the Underworld and is known for his tastes in fine suits.**

 **He has no opinion on Percy**

 **He is feeling extremely bored**

Percy walked up to the man, "hello. I need to go to the Underworld."

The man looked at Percy, "well it is refreshing to hear that being said for once. None of that, 'there must be a mistake , I'm not supposed to be dead Mr. Charon' bullshit. However I must decline, your not dead."

Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out 10 drachman and put it on charon's desk.

The man looked at the coins and then to Percy, "are you trying to bribe me?"

"Yes," Percy replied.

"Well it's not going to work. And beside what-" Charon however was cut of as Percy put an extra 20 drachma into the pile. "That's a lot of coin."

"And it can all be yours, for just one ferry ride across," Percy replied. The man then looked at the coin and then to Pray before reaching up to grab them. Percy smiled at this, "glad we can do business."

"Who are you kid?" Charon asked as he checked the authenticity of each coin.

"Percy Jackson."

"Well Percy Jackson, you just earned yourself a trip into the Underworld," Charon said with a smirk. He put the coins aside and walked to the elevator behind the desk. The inside was stuffed full of people but Percy didn't mind. He moved in and Charon joined them.

"Going down!" Charon called out as the doors closed.

Percy then waited for the elevator to go down, but it didn't, the elevator moved forward. Percy was pushed back by the sudden movement and suddenly they were all covered by a bright light that blinded them all.

Percy opened his eyes and blinked out the effects of the sudden light. When his vision cleared up the Underworld was present in front of him in all it's unholy glory.

The elevator had changed into a boat that was crossing a dark murky river filled with the souls of the damned. Percy looked ahead and saw the whole of Underworld. There was a huge wall in front of him, like the ones in prison. At the center of the wall was a big opening that allowed the spirits of the dead in, and there standing gaurd over this opening was a huge three headed dog.

 **Cerberus,**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus is found to be a fierce gaurd dog and it's ferocity is only matched by the legends surrounding it. It fight this beast is to sign off on your own death, which incidentally is the only way that thing is letting you through.**

 **Kill to gain- 70,000 Exp.**

Percy reached into his pocket and took out the ring of invisibility that Ares gave him. He was about to put it on to, when he stopped.

The original plan was to be quiet about it, he needed to make sure Luke and Grover was safe when they were in here. But now only Percy was here and he could do whatever the fuck he wants. So it was time to make a statement.

Percy put away the ring and took out Zeus's Master Bolt. He looked at the weapon, 'how do you even use this thing? Do you throw it?' Percy pointed it at Cerberus and waved it around, 'nop nothing. Maybe I should yell fire or-'

BOOM!

Out of one end of the cylinder like structure a stream of lightning flew out. The moment the lightning touched the beast it exploded into golden dust.

Ping! Ping!

 **You have gained two levels!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-1,300/1,300**

 **Mana-850/850**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-14 Exp- 9,771/52,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-34(+4)=38**

 **DEX-31(+4)=35**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-30**

 **POINTS-12**

 **MONEY- 16,597$/306D**

Percy looked at the golden dust and then at the Master Bolt. He then quickly pointed it away from his face, 'note to self always keep this thing pointed at the enemy.' Percy then looked at his status page and smiled at the upgrade. Just then;

Ping!

 **Perk Chimera's blood has activated! Which trait of Cerberus's do you wish for?**

 **Shadow traveling**

 **Aura sensing**

 **Ice Breath**

Percy looked at this new box with a look of concentration, 'so this is how Chimera's blood worked.' He first clicked Shadow Traveling;

 **Shadow Traveling,**

 **Allows user to travel between the shadows of the world. You can however only travel to the shadowy areas of places you have been before as you are not a child of Hades.**

The rest were pretty self explanatory for Percy so he didn't bother clicking on them. They most useful thing to him it seemed was Shadow Traveling, after all he already had a way to sense people and teleportation beats Ice Breath any day of the well.

So he pressed Shadow Traveling again;

 **Are you sure you want to learn Shadow Traveling for your Chimera's blood perk?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and felt something change inside of him. He felt more flexible, more alert. Suddenly the shadows didn't seem to end in the ground, they seemed to lead into something else entirely.

Ping!

 **You have gained a new perk by killing Cerberus!**

 **Canidae Tamer- user of this perk can control members of the Canidae family, like dogs, wolves and foxes, with relative ease. This also includes magical beasts like werewolves and Hellhounds!**

Percy grinned at gaining the new perk and then looked at the Loot left behind. There was 50,000 $ which he immediately put away for safekeeping.

Then there was a black wrist band with metal spikes studded all round it;

 **Arm Band of Cerberus;**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **\+ 10 levels to all skills involving darkness or shadows (Example: Smoke form)**

Percy put on the item and immediately felt the energy flow into him. He smiled, and then moved to the next item. This one was a skill book and it read, 'Death Touch' The skill looked pretty powerful but Percy didn't need to learn anything new right now.

He tossed the book into his inventory and wine to the last Loot. It was a circular coin which was a big as his fist. On it was the number 10 carved into it;

 **Skill Disk,**

 **A disk when used will automatically level up one particular skill of your choosing. The number of levels that will be improved in written on the disk.**

Percy grinned at this. This meant he could level up really really difficult skills very easily in the future. He would need to think very carefully on what he used it on, but right now he didn't have the time. So Percy put the disk away and began to move. He then noticed all of the spirits of the dead look at him with fear in their eyes.

"Ah...hello?" Percy called out waving at them.

"D-did you just kill that thing?" one of the braver spirits asked Percy.

Percy smirked, "yup."

The spirit's eyes widened in fear and then hope, "we are free! Everyone run away!" The shock of what just happened broke as all the spirits moved. Most ran any from the Underworld and to the river as they tried to swing across. Without Cerberus here the underworld was out of control. And that was exactly what Percy wanted.

He then lifted up the gauntlet of Kefka and channeled mana into it. He then grinned as he pulled Cerberus out of the well of souls and slowly the giant dog reformed in front of Percy. Once solid it lowered all three heads in a deep bow.

"Hey Cerberus. I was wondering, can you give me a ride?" Percy asked with a sly grin.

* * *

 **There we go three in a row, or was that four? I don't know I forgot. Anyway this one is a little smaller than the other two before but it did have a lot of leveling up, a few major plot points and so on and so forth.**

 **Quite frankly I wanted to skip the Waterpark thing all together but it needed to be done.**

 **Alright I'm not doing questions this chapter because I don't have time right now. Next chapter we see Percy threaten Hades.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"NO! Don't pee on the damn field of punishment!" Percy yelled as he pushed Cerberus away from the fire fields.

The dog whined sadly at him and Percy sighed, "okay I know you have to go but you can't go there," Percy then looked around and in the corner of the Underworld found a huge pit, "there. Go in there."

The three headed dog barked happily and leaped over to the pit where he then processed to mark his territory. After he was done Cerberus kicked back a mold of dirt into he pit and walked away, 'Hmm, I hope no one is in the bottom of that pit. Oh well nothing I can do about it now.'

Percy then pushed Cerberus to it's limits as quickly a Gothic castle appeared in the horizon, "charge!"

The doors to Hades's place busted out of their hinges as Cerberus crashed into them. The building was cold and damp and guarded by skeletons. The moment they saw Cerberus there they moved to attack it. Percy looked up from his seat on the giant three headed monster and saw most of the skeleton's moving towards him and away from the door.

Percy smiled and quickly transformed into his smoke form. With the Armband of Cerberus giving him an extra +1000 MP he could afford to be a little wasteful about his mana. Percy then floated down from Cerberus's body and quickly went to largest set of door there, which he guessed was the throne room.

Percy then slipped under the cracks in the doors as he slowly reformed into his solid form on the other side. Strongly this room was a lot prettier than rest of the castle. It had flowers hanging from the walls with the scent of spring spread all around the room.

Percy stuck to the shadows and slowly he backed further into the room and realised two things. One, this was not the throne room, this was a bedroom. Two this was Persephone's room. And the reason he knew that was because she was right now she was sitting in front of a mirror braiding her hair…..naked.

 **Persephone, Queen of the Underworld**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Olympian**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The daughter of Zeus and Demeter, she was kidnaped by Hades and made her to be his bride. She now gets revenge on Hades by making his life miserable in any way possible and by tacking on multiple lovers in order to spite her husband**

 **She has no opinion on Percy**

 **She is currently bored**

Percy's eyes wandered across the goddess body as he fully learned to appreciate the female figure. The goddess had green hair that went to her hips and brown eyes. Her fingers flew through her hair braiding it. Her perky breast were covered by her large amounts of hair but her big firm ass was on display and Percy was given a clear view of it.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and help me?" Persephone's voice called out making Percy's wonder how she knew he was there.

"It's my room I know exactly who is in it, son of Poseidon," she said as she looked right at Percy thought the reflection in her mirror.

Percy sighed and quickly pushed gamer's mind to it's limits, he would need his upper head to work for this one, not his lower. One wrong move and he is dead. "Hello my lady," Percy said as he walked out of the shadows giving her a small bow.

"Hm, it's been a long time since I have had a son of Poseidon join my bed," she said smiling at Percy, "come, help me braid my hair."

Percy nodded as he approached the woman carefully. The took the strands of hair in her hands and when his fingers touched her he felt how soft her fingers felt. He then slowly began to braid her hair, he remembered doing this once for his mother,hopefully he can remember.

"So tell me..."

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy replied.

"Percy. Tell me Percy why are you here?"

"I heard once that you are the most beautiful goddess in the Olympian pantheon my lady. I wanted to see if it was true," Percy said with a smug smile. He was really pushing it but he just couldn't resist.

Persephone laughed filling Percy's stomach with butterflies, "I see. You are a charmed Percy, just like your father."

Percy frowned a little at that statement but he quickly replace it with a smile, "thank you my lady. It means a lot."

 **Lie Failed!**

Persephone smiled, "you are a terrible liar Percy. But enough of that, tell me, why are you here?"

Percy turned serious, "Hades kidnap my mother. He thinks I am the Lightning Thief and that I stole his Helmet of Darkness."

Persephone scoffed, "that man. He is as petty and paranoid as the day I met him. 3000 years and nothing has changed," she then turned her head and looked directly at Percy, "so tell me hero, what exactly is your plan?"

Percy controlled himself from looking at the Queen of the Underworld's breasts, when she moved her head her hair was pushed away revealing her perfect tits. Percy sighed, why did every woman he ever met greeted him naked? "I have the chain of Hephaestus, the same ones he used to bind Hera's powers. I'm going to use them to bind Hades's powers and then threaten him."

Persephone's looked at Percy for a second, then two then three before she threw her head back and laughed at the top of her lungs, "YOU ARE GOING TO THREATEN HADES?! WHAHAHAH! Oh gods! You must have the biggest balls ever Percy!"

"Ah yeah, sure," Percy replied as he waited for the Queen of the Underworld to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said panting, "it's been quite a while since I laughed like that."

"Yes well, you laughing at my face was very encouraging thank you very much," Percy replied as he finally finished making one braid.

"Well you must admit your plan does seem kind of…..in-complete. Tell me how do you plan to get out of here anyway?"

Percy looked at her sheepishly, "ah...kill everything in sight and then make one of the Furies give me a ride up top?"

Persephone laughed again, "Whaha, gods you are the best! Okay!" she then stood up and clicked her finger. In a flash of light she now stood dressed in a small black dress with a very low neck line with her hair braided.

"Wait, you can braid your own hair by clicking your fingers? Why the hell did you make me do it for you then?!"

"Well honestly I wanted to see how you would react if I made you stand so close to me naked. I must say you have a lot of self control," thank you Gamer's mind, "you didn't even get a boner once."

"HEY!" Percy cried out.

"But now that I think about it this does bring up some questions. I mean standing in front of you is a goddess wearing a small tight black dress and instead of drooling over her body you what complain she made you braid her hair while she was naked? Are you gay by any chance?"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Percy shouted out blushing. God damnit every single girl he met was such a tease! First a demon from hell now the Queen of the bloody Underworld! Fuck!

Persephone giggled, "relax I know you're not gay. Not with the way you were staring at my breasts."

Percy put his head down in shame, "please kill me now."

"Now now cheer up!" Persephone said happily paying Percy on the back, "I'm going to help you get back your mom!"

Percy looked up in surprise, "really?"

"Yup! Anything to ruin my 'husband's day. Now let's start with the basics, here use this," Persephone handed Percy two green marble which were light, probably hallow, "these are my pearls. You can use them to make a quick get away from the Underworld. One for you and one for you mom."

Percy looked at these in wonder, "t-thank you! Thank you so much!"

Persephone smiled, "no problem. Just crush them under your feet while thinking about where you want to go, and presto you're there. But I need a favour from you."

"Anything."

Persephone smirked, "when you do capture Hades I want you to come and call me."

"Why?"

Persephone's smile turned evil as she chuckled dryly, "I own the bastard a few hundred years of payback."

Percy felt a chill go up his spine as cold sweat gathered on his brow, 'note to self. Never piss of Persephone.'

"Alright let's go," Persephone said as she pulled Percy out of her room and to the main hall, "why is Cerberus in here?"

Percy's scratched his head at that, "I may have let him loose inside the castle as a distraction."

The Queen of the Underworld looked at that then nodded her head impressed, "well it's not my job to clean this place up so I don't care." She then pulled Percy away and to a door on the end of the corridor.

"Is this it?" Percy asked nervously.

"Yup," Persephone said as she let go of Percy's hand and moved next to him, "I think you want to do this next part on your own yes?"

Percy looked at the goddess who was just few inches from his face. He nodded, "yeah."

Persephone smiled, she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply putting a little bit of tongue into it. She then pulled back, "for luck."

"R-right," Percy replied nodding his head.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 8 (35%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaved the person feeling happy for the next hour**

The goddess smiled and walked away from Percy with a sway in her hips, "don't forget my end of the deal!" she called out without turning back. Percy nodded dumbly at her retreating form, mostly because he was to focused on looking at her perfect behind.

After she left Percy activated Gamer's mind to the max forcing himself to focus on the task ahead. He needed to think properly, inside these door was one of the most gods in existence. Percy quickly began to check his gear before going in

He had his Armband of Cerberus, which gave him +1000 HP/MP. The shield of Ares gave a 20% boost on all physical attacks. His wolfskin leather jacket gave him a 100/100 durability and as always the gauntlet of Kefka was on his left hand.

Percy didn't want to risk summoning Zed and the others. If Persephone could sense him inside her room, surly Hades could sense Percy wasn't alone when he entered the throne room. And so with that being said Percy took out Riptide and lifted the shield of Ares.

He then lifted one leg and gathered a mana into his leg and kicked the door to the throne room open, "Earthquake Kick!"

The doors didn't just open, they were blown off their hinges as each flew across the throne room and into the side walls. Percy then walked into the throne room of Hades with a smile on his face.

The throne room was dark like the rest of the castle, except Persephone's room. Torches hanged off the side giving little light to the dim place. The entire place was black as a few marble pillars lined the walls. In the middle of the room was a red carpet rolled out and at the very end of the carpet were steps that lead to a giant throne and on that throne was Hades.

Hades was paled skin with back hair and black eyes, like Percy expected. But instead of wearing robes he wore a leather jacket with a black shirt and jeans. He honestly kind of looked like a rockstar, a douchebag rockstar.

Right now Hades was looking at a long roll of paper muttering something under his breath. He was so focused on his paperwork he didn't even notice Percy standing there, or his awesome entrance. And that kind of pissed Percy off.

"Yo! Shit head!" Percy yelled out finally getting Hades's attention.

"Who the- JACKSON!" Hades yelled out as he quickly threw away the paperwork, "so you have finally come have you?! Are you ready to return what you have stolen?!"

"How many times must I tell you asshole?! I didn't steal the bloody Lightning Bolt or your helmet!"

"Well then who did?" Hades asked as he then stepped of his throne and shrank to human size.

"Luke, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He stole it with the help of Ares in order to start a war among the gods."

"Why?"

"He felt they took advantage of us demigods and wanted to make them hurt," Percy replied and then sighed, "look I don't have your helmet okay? Luke or Ares probably have it. I just managed to get Zeus's Lightning bolt and after this I have to probably go to mount Olympus to give it to him. So please, let my mom go and I will leave with her."

Hades looked at Percy and then frowned, "I don't believe you boy."

"I swear I am telling you the truth! Luke is the Lightning Thief!"

"Swear it on the Styx," Hades said stroking his goatee.

Percy sighed and then spoke up in a monotone voice, "I swear on the Styx that Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, is the Lightning thief." Thunder roared signifying the oath was accepted and since the fact that Percy was still alive it meant he was telling the truth.

Hades looked at Percy and then after a long pause spoke up, "show me the lightning bolt."

"What?"

"You said you recently retrieved it, show my the Lightning bolt."

Percy looked at Hades uneased at his request. He was going to make a grab for the Master bolt, Percy could feel it in his guts. Percy looked in the corner of the room and there standing in the shadows was Alectos who nodded when she made eye contact with Percy.

"Okay then" Percy said as he took off his bag. He opened his inventory inside the bag and to Hades it looked like Percy was pulling out Zeus's lightning bolt from in between a pair of running tracks.

Percy then carefully held the weapon up as Hades slowly moved to get it. Percy saw his chance, he turned the weapon at the god and thought, 'fire!'

Lightning shout out of the bolt and Hades was light up like christmas tree. Percy smiled, maybe he didn't need the chains after all. But as the light died down, the form of Hades could be clearly seen, there was not a scratch on him.

"H-how?!" Percy asked in shock. This thing had an attack of 9,000,000! How much HP goes a god even have?!

"Zeus's thunder bolts were stronger," Hades said as he grabbed the bolt out of Percy's hands and with his other hand he threw the young demigod away. He then lifted the bolt into the air and smiled, "finally it is mine! Revenge is mine!"

Percy quickly recovered and looked at Hades holding the bot. "Hades you have what you want, let me and my mom go."

The god of the Underworld looked at Percy and frowned, "you just tried to kill me actually expect me to let you live?"

Percy sighed, "well it certainly looks like I'm in a bind now."

Hearing the key word being said Aecto took to the air and before Hades even noticed her, threw the chains around the god. She then spun around him and pulled sending Hades to his knees.

"What is going on?!" Hades shouted as he tried to escaped these chain only to find he couldn't use his godly powers at all, the chain was blocking it.

Percy quickly grabbed the Master bolt from Hades now captured form and put it into his inventory. He then looked at Alecto and nodded, "good job Alecto. Now go get Persephone please, she wanted to see this."

Alecto nodded and soon took off to search for the Queen of the Underworld.

"What is going on here?! Why is Alectos obeying you?! What did my wife want to see?! Answer me!"

Percy then turned to the tied up god and walked up to him, "where is my mother?"

Hades growled, "no! You answer me! Now tell me-"

"Earthquake Fist!" Percy's fist flew into Hade's face breaking his nose and losing a few teeth.

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

 **Earthquake control, Lv-3 (20%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 600**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-1.4**

"Fuck!" Hades screamed out as he tried to block out the pain but his godly powers were bound.

Percy grabbed Hades' neck and pulled him closer, " **where is my mother?** "

The god of the Underworld looked at Percy and grumbled, "she is there," he gestured at a sphere floating near the ceiling in the throne room wall.

"How do I get her down?"

"You can't. Only I can," Hades replied smirking.

"Him, or his wife," a voice called out and Percy turned to see Alecto's scoring Persephone in. The Queen of the Underworld looked at Hades and smiled, "hello _husband_."

"Persephone? What are you doing here?" Hades asked just a little bit nervous. Percy smiled at that and quickly walked back letting the married couples talk it out.

"Well you see when I meet Percy over here he told me about his plan to trap you and well, I just couldn't resist helping the boy," Persephone then snapped her fingers and summoned a whip. Wait….was that a razor whip? It looked like the one Percy got as loot before Marchosias tore it to shreds.

"Is that a razor whip?" Percy asked Persephone.

"Yes, I am surprised you know about it Percy. Quite the kinky little boy aren't you?" Persephone said smiling at Percy's blushing face. She then turned to Hades, "this is for not taking out the trash."

"When didn't I take out the trash?!"

"230 years ago!" Persephone then went to town on Hades whipping him again and again while Percy just waited in the corner with Alecto scared out of his mind. Bitches be crazy!

After a few moment Percy decided to step in, "ah guys," he said making both husband and wife turn to him, "can you guys do this later? I really need to go."

"Oh right," Persephone then snapped her fingers causing the sphere his mom was in to slowly com down to ground level and then disintegrate revealing Sally Jackson.

"MOM!" Percy shouted as he ran into her pulling her into a big hug, "I thought I lost you!" Tears flew down his face, Gamer's mind could do nothing to stop his emotions of happiness from jumping out.

"Percy?" Sally called out as she looked at her son, "Percy are you okay?"

"Me? You're the one who has been stuck in the Underworld for the passed few days! Are you alright?" Percy then began checking his mother for any injuries despite her protest.

"Percy I'm fine. The last thing I remember was the minotaur and….and….. well I think that was it," Sally replied.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe mom," Percy said giving her another hug.

"Awww," Persephone called out to the scene, "see how loving they are?" She then turned to Hades, "if you cared for me like Percy cares for his mother we may have lived as a happy couple," she then whipped him across his face, "but you don't do you? You asshole!"

"Sweetheart stop!" Hades cried out but the Queen of the Underworld didn't. She continued whipping the god again and again while Percy and his mom looked on.

"They have issues," Sally said looking at the scene before them.

"They are greek. They all have issues," Percy then watched them for a bit longer before he decided it was time to go. He lifted his gauntlet up and summoned Alecto and Cerberus, who was still outside destroying things. He then turned to his mom and handed her a pearl, "here. Crush this underneath your foot and think of home."

His mother took the pearl and looked at it strangely. But at Percy's insistence she did just the and slowly evaporated into smoke and flew up and away from the Underworld.

Percy smiled at that and he looked to Persephone, "I'll be going now."

The goddess stopped her whipping and turned to Percy with a smile. "Okay then. Good luck with the lightning bolt and all. Oh and before you go," she walked over to him and pulled out a green and black key, "this is a space key. You use this on any door and it will automatically transport you to wherever the key is linked to. This one is linked to my bed room."

Percy took the key and Observed;

 **Space Key;**

 **Location: Underworld, Hades Place, Persephone's room.**

Persephone then pulled him closer as she whispered in his ear, "come visit me when you're a little bit older."

Percy blushed as he put the key into his pocket. "Thanks for that. And everything," Percy said as he tried to look her in the eyes.

"Believe me Percy, it's my pleasure," Persephone then grabbed Percy and kissed him one more time before turning back to her husband with her whip in hand.

'Holy shit that woman is a good kisser,' Percy said to himself. He then put the pearl down and broke it while thinking, 'take me to where my mother is.'

His body transformed into smoke, the feeling was similar to his smoke form. Suddenly he was flying out as everything went by in a blur. Soon the world stopped spinning as Percy found himself back in a familiar spot, Montauk.

The lighthouse stood tall in the night sky and the sky was clear of all clouds. Percy looked to the sea and there standing on the cliff was his mother. Percy smiled and walked up to her. "So this is home huh?"

She smiled, "for me it is Percy." She then turned to Percy and hugged him and slowly everything just melted away. All the pain of beray, the struggles he went through, the pain he suffered, all of it just went away. Percy didn't need Gamer's mind for this, his mother was enough to make him feel better, to feel happier.

"Well isn't this sweet," came a rough voice.

Percy's eyes shot up as suddenly the air was filled with a scene of danger. He broke the hug and turned to see Ares near the bottom of the cliff with a grin on his face and a sword in hand.

Percy stepped forward, "Ares, the god who turned," he sneered at the god as he took out Riptide.

"So you managed to go to the Underworld and bring back mommy dearest. Isn't that nice," Ares then twirled his sword, "Luke told me what you did to him, pretty savage kid. Didn't think sea scum like you had the balls."

Percy looked at his mom, "mom go inside the lighthouse and stay in there. I'll take care of this."

"Percy he is a god! You can't beat him!"

Percy smiled, "it's okay. I'm your son aren't I? I'll be fine. I promise."

Sally Jackson looked conflicted but nodded, "okay fine. But I swear to god if you die you are so grounded!". Needless to say Percy got his sense of humor from his mom.

Percy saluted his mom, "righto!"

She then went inside and quickly locked the door behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot your mom is?" Ares asked as he watched her leave.

Percy restrained himself from going into a fit of rage, if he did that Le Bete would activate and the last thing he needed right now is for him mom to be in any danger, least of all from him. "What do you want Ares?" Percy asked.

"Simple kid. I want you dead."

"Why? Is it because chicks think I'm hotter than you? Trying to weed out the competition?"

Ares glared, "no you disrespectful brat. I want to kill you because you piss me off!"

"There is just one thing that I don't get Ares. Why? What do you gain from all of this?"

Ares threw his arms up, "war kid. A war between the god is the best kind! I haven't seen a decent battle since World War II!"

"Yeah that's cool and all but I still don't get one thing, why give me the lightning bolt? Why not keep it for yourself? War would have happened even if Hades didn't get his hands on the Lightning bolt. So why not keep it for yourself?"

Ares eyes widened behind those glass, "yeah… why not?" But just then his face changed, "because I didn't want the trouble."

Percy frowned at this. Something was wrong. Ares was being very bipolar. Chalking it up to a god of war thing Percy readied his blade, "look Ares I frankly don't care much about you okay? Can we just forget this ever happened? Like let me and my mom live a normal life from now on and you go…..do what a god of war does."

Ares frowned, "hell no! I am going to kick you ass right here right now!" Ares then snapped his fingers transforming his bikers uniform into a big scary grey armour with spikes all over and a very scary looking helmet covering his face revealing nothing but those red eyes he had.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Percy asked smirking at Ares's new get up.

"No," Ares then summoned a spear that crackled with electricity, much like Clarisse own, and he drew back his hand, "this is!" He then threw the spear with all his strength and the spear flew at Percy.

"Idiot," Percy said as he opened his inventory and enlarged it to cover his whole body. The spear flew at Percy and in front of Ares's own eyes disappeared into nothing.

"What the hell?!" Ares roared, "what did you do to my spear?!"

Percy smiled and closed the inventory box, "I'm not telling you. What am I? A super villain that explain each and every power he has?"

Ares gritted his teeth, or at least it sounded like that since his face was covered with shadows, and clicked his finger trying to summon it back, "hey! Why isn't this working?!"

Percy shrugged, "are you sure you're doing it right?"

"How else can you do it?!" Ares shouted as he slowly started to panic, "give me back my symbol of power brat!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? That was your symbol of power? Lame."

Ares's hand then glowed red in anger as he growled out, "it is not lame!"

Percy nodded, "right. Okay then let's make a deal, you have Hades's helmet right?"

Ares's hand stopped glowing as he nodded, "yeah," he then snapped his finger summoning the helmet. It was bronze and had a skull covering the front while the rest of it looked like what a normal greek helmet would.

"Alright how about this, we fight, winner gets all. Deal?" Percy asked hiding a smirk.

Ares looked at Percy and then the helmet. Slowly Percy could see a row of white teeth behind the shadow of the hemet, "deal."

"Swear it on the Styx."

Ares sighed, "I Ares swear on the Styx to give Percy Jackson the Helmet of Hades if I lose in this battle." Thunder cracked and Ares turned to Percy, "happy?"

Percy nodded, "alright, the first person to hit the enemy wins. Okay?"

Ares nodded as he summoned his blade, "bring it brat."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat Ares!**

 **Reward,**

 **Hades's helmet**

 **50,000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and readied Riptide motioning for Ares to come at him. The god of war yelled and began charging at Percy. Quickly the son of Poseidon moved and opened his inventory box. He took out the Master Bolt and fired it at Ares's crotch.

The bolt of lightning flew and before Ares could use his godly speed to move aside it hit him dead on sending the god flying back and into the ground.

Ping!

 **Critical attack! 400% of 9,000,000 Attack! = 36,000,000 Attack!**

Percy whistled at that. It wasn't enough to kill Ares, that's for sure, but it must have hurt like a mother fucker. Percy put the Master Bolt away and walked to Ares downed form which was now holding onto hi burt crotch, oddly enough the smell of bacon was in the air, hmm. Well his sacred animal was a boar.

"Looks like I win," Percy as he squatted down with a wide grin on his face.

"You fucker!" Ares shouted, "you cheated!"

"Not really."

"You used the lightning bolt!"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"You bastard!" Ares roared as he tried to move, but the moment he moved his hands the cold air hit his dick causing a lot of pain, "AH! FUCK!"

Percy grinned as he took out a tin can of Ambrosia, "here even if I hate your guts I can feel pity."

Ares didn't say anything. He grabbed the ambrosia squares with one hand and stuffed them down his throat. Slowly Percy could see him getting better. He then snapped his fingers changing into his boker uniform.

"I am going to kill you!" Ares roared as he tried to jump onto Percy only to stop mid way. His face turned to one of pain as his hands went back to his crotch. He then fell kneeled on his knees in front of Percy.

"What happened?" Percy asked with a devil like grin, "still sensitive down there?"

Ares looked up through as sweat covered his face, "you bastard."

Percy grinned, "doesn't matter. I win fair and square, not give me the helmet."

Ares grumbled, "bite me!"

Percy frowned, "you promised on the Styx."

"Yeah well didn't anyone ever tell you? We gods can break the promise without the threat of death!"

Percy frowned at that. He then took out the Master bolt again, "is that so..." He then got up and moved behind Ares and pressed one end of the weapon up Ares's ass and whispered in a deadly tone, " **give me the helmet or I'll sodomize you by sending a bolt of lightning up you ass.** "

Ares looked at Percy, "you wouldn't dare."

" **Try me,** " Percy pressed the bolt harder.

"Okay! Okay!" Ares then clicked his finger and the helmet appeared in front of Percy which the son of Poseidon grabbed.

"Thanks for that," he said as he put the helmet away in his inventory.

"You bastard," Ares growled out, "all you demigods are all the same. No and that boy Luke, no respect for the gods!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Percy replied waving Ares off, "now get lost." Percy then caught, 'fire.'

Ares was then launched upwards into the night sky with a trail of smoke coming out of his ass, "JACKSON!" Ares shouted as he eventually landed in the middle of the sea.

Ping!

 **Critical attack! 400% of 9,000,000 Attack! = 36,000,000 Attack!**

"Idiot," Percy said putting the lightning bolt away.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Defeat Ares!**

 **Reward,**

 **Hades's helmet**

 **50,000 Exp**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-1,500/1,500(+1000) = 2,500**

 **Mana-975/975(+1000) = 1,850**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-15 Exp- 7,771/55,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-34(+5)=39**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-30**

 **POINTS-17**

 **MONEY- 66,597$/286D**

Percy smiled at that, maybe it was time he spent some of these points.

He put 6 in Vit raising it to 40 so that next time he leveled up he would get an extra +50 HP. Then with 11 points remaining he put 10 in luck, because he couldn't level that up any other way, and one point he saved.

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-40(+5)=45**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-40**

 **POINTS-1**

With that he quickly closed the box. He then turned to the lighthouse inside which he could see his mom smiling and waving at him. Percy smiled back and moved to the lighthouse, but just then a rainbow appeared in front of him causing Percy to stop.

The rainbow transformed into a window and there in front of him was Chiron, only he wasn't looking normal, he was bleeding from a cut above his eyebrow and behind him Percy could see a window which showed the rest of the camp filled with monsters.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted in relief, "thank the gods you are alright!"

"Chiron? What the hell happened?!" Percy shouted as he heard screams coming from the Iris message.

"We don't know. One moment the night was quiet then the next a large amount of monster appeared in camp and started to destroy everything! Are you and Grover safe?"

Percy scratched his head, "kind of a long story. I managed to go inside Hades and get my mom back though."

"Good that's good. Alright Percy stay there, do not come here, do you understand?"

Percy nodded as Chiron then closed the Iris message. Alright then let's go to camp.

Sally opened the lighthouse door and walked out, "Percy what was that all about?"

Percy looked at her, "the camp needs me."

Sally nodded, "alright then, how are you going to get there?"

Percy smiled as he pulled out his gauntlet of Kefka and summoned Alecto, "with style."

A few minutes later Percy found himself flying across the night sky being carried by Alecto. "Am I just a traveling tool for you? Like seriously every time you summon me it's, kill that or carry me here. Sometimes I feel like you don't appreciate me master."

Percy sighed, "Alecto, no offence but right now really isn't the time."

The Fury grumbled, "yeah yeah."

They reached the camp borders in five minutes. Alecto dropped Percy off where he fought the minotaur and then vanished into smoke. Percy then hiked up the hill and quickly passed Thalia's tree. 'Wait the barrier is still up, how did the monsters get in?' he thought, but the moment he came onto the entrance of the camp his mind went blank.

The view he got from the Iris message was a small slice what truly happened to camp. In short, everything was destroyed. The cabins were crushed and on fire, the Amphitheater was completely overrun by monster that were destroying it stone by stone. Percy could see gold dust everywhere but underneath that was the bodies of several campers.

Percy's eyes watered as he recognized some of them. A few unclaimed laid directly in front of him with a daughter of Hermes propped up against a tree with a ghostly smile on her face. Percy knew them, he spoke to them, he laughed with them.

And then he remembered the prophecy;

 _And you shall fail to ssssave what matters mossst in the end._

Anger built up inside of him. He looked up to the cloudless sky and shouted, " **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!** "

Percy could feel the Le Bete curse try and take over, but he couldn't risk it, if there were any survivors there he would kill them too. Percy pushed his anger down and took out Riptide with Zeus's Lightning bolt in the other. He charged forward into camp with a look of vengeance.

He reached the Big House first and saw several campers in there with Chiron. Most of the monster attacking them were either Hellhounds or Cyclops. They were so focused on trying to get into the Big House they didn't even notice Percy walk up behind them.

Percy narrowed his eyes and points the lightning bolt at their backs, "hey fucktards!" The monster turned immediately and just then a flash of lightning blinded half of them will turning the rest into dust.

"Ops." Percy said with a savage look on his face. He couldn't shoot the remaining monsters, they were too close to the building. So Percy put the bolt away and then charged the remaining monster and began slicing them all up.

In a matter of few second ll the monsters turned into dust as Percy stood over the golden sands victorious.

Ping!

 **Total Exp gained= 10,349!**

Percy closed the box and then turned to Big House. The campers inside cheered for Percy and ran out with Chiron who came out with a bow on hand and a quiver strapped to his back. "Percy? What are you doing here?!"

"I came to help," Percy replied.

"I told you to stay away!"

"As if! My friends are dying Chiron! What would you have me do?! Plus I have this," Percy then pretended to reach into his inventory and pulled out the Master bolt.

"You found it?!" Chiron asked in surprise, "wait, where did you pull the bolt from?"

Percy then realised his mistake, well too late now, "long story. Either way with this," he pointe at the bolt, "we have a fighting chance."

Chiron looked at Percy's determined unwavering eye and then sighed, "stubborn as your father."

Percy grinned, "now what's the situation like? Are all the campers in the Big House?"

Chiron shook his head, "no I managed to get the Demeter cabin, the Hermes cabin and the Aphrodite cabin in here when the monsters attacked."

Percy nodded, "alright where are is Dionysis? Isn't he supposed to be guarding the camp?"

Chiron's face took a dark look, "he is not here. He was summoned to Olympus."

Percy's eyes winded at that, "but...but can't he like split his essence? I have seen Ares do it."

Chiron looked at Percy strangely, "Ares? Sigh never mind. Yes he can do that but Dionysis wishes to spend no more time here than required. So-"

"So he used this as an excuse," Percy said as he respect for the god went to the same level as Ares. He then turned to the campers that were gathered around him. The Aphrodite campers were useless in a fight and the Demeter kids can probably be support like Grover. Percy then turned to the Hermes kids, most were in their nightclothes and were unarmed.

"Where are the rest of the campers?" Percy asked turning back to Chiron.

"Most I think have go to the Arena, the best place to defend an attacking force against."

Percy too that information into account and nodded. "Alright let's go save the rest of camp."

"But we don't' have any weapons," said one of the campers.

Percy grinned as he opened his inventory and pulled out 50 golden blades, all of which was loot from Hephaestus forge, "no a problem."

The campers looked at the weapons with slacked jaws, Chiron's mouth however was the widest, "h-how?!"

"Long story."

The campers rushed at the weapons as they quickly warmed themselves. Percy also threw out all the shield he got from looting the skeletons at Nancy academy and even some helmets. Soon the campers were armed and ready.

"Alright here is the plan, Aphrodite cabin stay here and protect the Big House. We will send the injured here pretty soon, you will need to defend them when the reach here in case a monster is lurking around for a quick and easy meal."

The usually lazy children of Aphrodite nodded enthusiastically, they wanted vengeance on the monsters just like everyone else.

"Demetre cabin," Percy turned to the few children of Demetre there, "can you guys control nature like Satyr's?" They nodded, "good then you will be our support. When the main fighting force is attacking, you guys use the plants to make sure we don't get stabbed in the back by making a wall of plants around us, understand?" They nodded again.

Percy then turned to the largest cabin there, Hermes,. He looked around and saw the Stool brothers there, they were still alive, thank the gods, no wait. Fuck the gods. "Hermes cabin, we are the main attacking force. We go in there and reinforce the people stuck in the Arena, got it?!"

The Hermes shouted all at once, "got it!"

Percy nodded as he turned to Chiron, "Chiron contact the useless wine god and make sure he gets he ass over here."

Chiron nodded, "will do Percy."

Percy nodded and just then;

Ping!

 **You have unlocked a title!**

 **Leader- allows the user to control his troops easily giving a +10 to all stats for all subordinates.**

Percy immediately attached the title onto his status and immediately all of the campers he was leading felt a boost of power.

Percy then turned to the camp and drew Riptide up into the air, "charge!"

"AHHHH!" the campers yelled as everyone moved towards the arena.

The small group of demigods quickly reached the Arena and saw that the demigods inside was quickly losing ground and the monster were almost in. Percy smiled, 'just in time.'

Percy dashed forward and cleaved a cyclops in half as the thing disappeared into dust. He then took out the Lightning Bolt and started zapping hordes of monsters at once.

Soon the rest of Percy's small army joined the fight. The Hermes campers were vicious in their attacks. Each were quick and deadly striking one monster, luring it away and then gangin up on it with a five on one tactics.

The Demeter campers were no slouch either. They quickly used the grass to trip most of the monster which then was slain by Percy or a Hermes cabin member. They also began to create several giant monster plants that attacked the monster with vines crushing them into golden dust.

Percy eventually tore through the monster ranks and reached the entrance of the Area which was now barricaded with wooden boards stone statues, "are you guys all right in there?!" Percy asked as he turned around with his back facing the barricade as he killed every monster that came near him.

"Percy?!" came Annabeth's voice from behind the barricade.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy yelled as he ducked under one Cyclop's sword swing and then quickly punched it's stomach, "Earthquake Fist!"

The Cyclop flew back and crushed several monster under it's weight.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah, saving you life?" Percy replied as he attacked a giant snake with bronze scales, goddamn does everything have bronze in the greek world?

"What about your mom?!"

"Already saved her," Percy cut into the snake's open mouth and then used his blood control and used the snake's own blood to stand into it's brain.

"Already?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied as he then cut down a hellhound pack by sending a blast from Zeus's lightning bolt at them.

"That's amazing Percy!"

"Annabeth as much as I love to hear how amazing I am," he then stabbed a giant bull with red eyes sending it into Tartarus, "I am kind of bust right now!"

Ping!

 **Skill has leveled up!**

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-14 (20%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **70% more damage when using swords.**

'Not now,'Percy closed the box and then turned to the see large amount of monster left, he needed something that would end this all quickly. Something….got it.

Percy put away his sword and the Master Bolt and quickly gathered his mana. the monster could sense he was trying something but they didn't dare move to attack him.

Percy then snapped his eyes open, "Heaven's rain!"

Percy felt his mana sour into the sky and mix with the atmosphere above him. Suddenly the sky became cloudy as rain started to pour over the battlefield. Percy could feel a connection with eas drop of water and he used this connection to combine the water droplets into several big bobs of water.

Percy then turned each blob of water into a spear and sent them all at the monsters. The demigod were spared, thanks to Percy's control, but the monster were all killed instantly as the spears tore into them tearing apart their bodies.

It ended five seconds later. Percy stopped the attack and fell down to his knees;

 **Percy Jackson MP 0/1,850**

Percy was drained of all mana. He used everything in that last attack. Just then;

 **Total Exp gained: 37,232 Exp!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-1,750/1,750(+1000) = 2,750**

 **Mana-1,100/1,100(+1000) = 2,100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-16 Exp- 352/59,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-40(+5)=45**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-40**

 **POINTS-6**

 **MONEY- 66,597$/286D**

Or maybe not. Percy closed the box and quickly all the campers got to the barricade.

"Are they gone?" Percy heard Clarisse say from behind the barrier.

"Yeah they are gone," Percy replied as slowly the wooden planks and marble statues came apart allowing the campers to walk into the Arena.

Percy saw the rest of camo was here. Annabeth, Clarisse, Malcolm, Peter, Michael and everyone else. However a lot of them were missing, maybe dead. Percy however chose to focus on the living for now. There would be time to grieve later.

Annabeth then jumped at Percy and hugged him tightly, "thank the gods you're alright Percy."

Percy smiled as he hugged the girl back,"how is everyone?"

"Most of us are injured," Annabeth repled as she broke the hug, "when the monster attacked most of us….most of us didn't make it."

"Lucky Ares cabin managed to fight them off long enough for the rest of us to make it to the weapons shack and grab something to protect ourselves," Michael said as he walked up to Percy.

"That good," Percy replied as he hugged Michael, "I'm glad you're safe man."

"You too Percy," Michael replied.

"How many injured?"

"30 to 40 campers. Most are just cuts and bruises, but Nina..." Michael trailed off as he moved back showing the daughter of Hephaestus lying in the center of the Arena with her chest covered with blood soaked bandages.

Percy rushed to the girl's side, "Nina? Are you awake?"

The girl opened her eyes and smiled, "hey sea head."

Percy smiled and looked at her injuries, " you got pretty banged up huh?"

Nina grumbled, "they got in a lucky shot. Your armour saved me though." And at that Percy replied that Nina was wearing his armour, the one he gave to be fixed before the quest, "sorry I kind of used it."

Percy smiled, "it's okay."

"Nina you need to rest," Michael walked up, "the more you talk the more blood you lose."

"It's okay Mikey, I'm not going to last long anyway," Nina said with a smile.

Percy frowned at this, "oh hell no. You are not dying on me!"

"Percy we don't have any Ambrosia on hand and by the time we get some from the Big House..." Michela trailed off in the end.

Percy cursed himself for giving the remaining of his Ambrosia to Ares, he should have never done that. But there must be something in his inventory that could be of use. Percy then opened his inventory and quickly found what he was looking for.

 **Potion, low level x 5**

 **Restores 45% of HP**

 **restores 30% of MP**

 **Staff of healing, High level**

 **Restore subject's health by a rate of 10% a minute**

Percy's grin grew wider as he quickly pulled out the potions and staff. He threw the staff at Michael who caught it. "What is this?"

"A healing staff," Percy replied as he opened one of the potions, "channelled some magic into it and presto! Instant healing!"

Michela eyes winded, " holy shit!" He then used the staff on Nina while Percy feed the girl the potion.

"Here Nina drink this, it's a healing potion," Percy said as he put it to her mouth, "don't worry it tastes like strawberries."

Nina smiled and quickly downed the entire bottle and quickly the colour returned to her skin as he bleeding stopped.

Percy then realised they now had a crowd around them all staring at Nina's healing body, "give us room guys."

Immediately they all stepped back as Percy then turned to Nina, "how are you feeling?"

Nina blinked, "I feel...incredible!" She shouted as she slowly stood up and moved her arms, "this is amazing!"

Percy grinned, "yeah I know I am."

"Actually Percy I think she meant the potion," Michael said with a snarky tone.

"Shut up Michael! I'm amazing and that's that!"

"Hey it's not my fault! I'm a child of Apollo, I have to call bull shit when I see it, it's just in my nature!"

The camper bursted in laughter and for one moment they forgot about the battle and do what kids their age were supposed to do, laugh and have fun. Percy then distributed the rest of the potions to be used on campers in critical condition as Michael used the staff to heal the others.

Percy then gathered with the heads of the cabins, "so what happened here exactly? How did these things just show up?"

"Well we aren't sure," Annabeth said, "all we remember before the attack was a loud voice shouting out, 'beast summon!'"

'Luke,' Percy realised, "okay then I think I know who did this."

Clarisse immediately stepped up, "who? Tell me so I can rip that person in half."

Percy looked at the daughter of Ares and then sighed, "Luke. Luke summoned those monsters."

Everyone stopped. Annabeth spoke up, "w-what?"

"Luke summoned the monster's here. He is the Lightning Thief. I don't know why he wanted to attack camp but..."

"No!" Annabeth shouted, "that can't be true!"

"Annabeth he summoned the Chimera to attack me when I found out. It's him."

"There is no way that's true!" Annabeth shouted out, "why would Luke-"

"It's true," called out a familiar voice.

Percy's eyes shot up as he turned around and saw Luke. "You bastard!" Percy drew Riptide and charged at Luke only for the strikes to pass right through him.

"It's a hologram Percy," Luke said turning to him, "I'm not stupid enough to show my face to you directly."

"Luke did you do it?" Clarisse asked as she gripped her spear, "did you actually summon those things?"

Luke looked at her then the rest of them and sighed, "yes. Yes I did it."

"Why?!" Michael shouted. Percy then noticed the rest of the camp was now paying attention to the hologram, everyone was waiting for an explanation.

"Because of the gods."

"Oh here we go again," Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong Percy," Luke said in a daring tone, "where is Dionysos right now? His duty was to protect this camp and he ignored his duty, just like the rest of them. We Are used and then thrown aside like trash. Before Percy came the unclaimed would have gone their whole life without knowing who their parents were. The Olympians are to blame. All of them, Zeus Poseidon, Ares and even Hermes."

"So what do you want to do about it?" asked Annabeth as her logical side took over, "start a bloody war?!"

Luke looked at all the camper before nodding, "yes."

"Then you will lose," Percy replied.

"Maybe not Percy. The gods may treat us like trash but we are their children. And like Kronos did to his father and Zeus did to his will can fight and will against the gods! But only if you join me," Luke then looked the campers with the eyes of a leader, "join me. Join me and fight. Don't just be a puppet to them any more. Join me and take control over your own destinies."

"You first attack us, killing nearly half of us and then you expect us to join you?!" cried out Travis Stoll.

"You have lost it Luke!" Conner shouted.

"I had to do that," Luke said with regret, "the person who wishes to fight the gods wanted to kill all of you. He said that you were too great a threat to him and his plans, but I begged him. I begged him to spare you lives, and he gave me a choice. Watch as you all die or do it myself and recruit the ones who lived."

"You are working for a mad man!" Percy shouted.

"Maybe, but he has the power to defeat the gods."

"And that's justifies this attack?!" Clarrises asked.

"If you were to choose between saving a few people by killing of some or watch as they all died in front of your eyes, what would you pick Clarisse?" Luke shot back. The daughter of Ares looked at him and then lowered her head defeated, "I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you want to kill me. All I care about is you accepting my offer to join me, so that I don't have to watch you die."

Percy looked around as the campers. Some looked conflicted, other down right angry Luke would even ask them to do that. Just as it looked like some of the unclaimed were about to step up Percy walked forward.

The entire camp went dead quiet as Percy walked to Luke's holographic form. "Thank you Percy," Luke said with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong Luke. I'm not here to join your bloody crusade. I just wanted to be closer so that you can see me clearly when I do this," Percy then lifted both hand up and flipped Like the bird, "fuck you and your stupid crusade. Yeah the gods hate us, but we aren't selfish enough to destroy the whole world just to get attention from people who will never love us."

Luke looked Percy and then to rest of the camp. All their faces were set, all the ones who were doubtful before made their choice. All of the unclaimed looked to Percy as their hero and he was telling the truth.

Luke looked heartbroken at this, "are you sure? All of you?"

Percy and the rest of the camp nodded.

"Then I can't stop who is to come. All I can do right now is warn you," Luke's entire demeanor changed to on of desperation as he shouted, "RUN AWAY! LEAVE CAMP RIGHT NOW AND RUN! RUN BEFORE HE GETS THERE AND KILL YOU ALL!"

Then suddenly a hand wrapped around Luke's neck and pulled him aside as the hologram disappeared. Percy looked at the other, "we should move right now."

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Michael asked, "he tried to freaking kill us!"

"Either way he looked dead serious," Percy said as he helped Nina fix her armour, "we need to go now."

"Ah guys," a son of Athena called out, "what's that?" He pointed at the night sky and there flying across it was a ball of fire.

 **Warning! Titan incoming!**

Percy's eyes widened at that warning screen, "everybody run!"

The campers moved to get out of the Arena but before they could the ball of fire landed on the middle of the Arena throwing all of them off their feet.

Percy recovered the fastest and looked up to see a 7 foot tall man with bronze skin, eyes like mini suns and golden armour. At his side was a golden blade which was covered in flames but the scariest thing was, so was he.

Percy looked at this fire man as he lite up the Arena with his presence alone. Percy quickly Observed him;

 **Hyperion, Kronos lite**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race-Titan**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The third most powerful titan of all creation, Hyperion if ferociously loyal to Kronos who helped free him from his prison in Tartarus. Hyperion is know to be cruel and sadistic in his battles as he like to torture his enemies before killing them. He is a master at controlling fire.**

 **He wants to kill Percy.**

 **He is excited to kill a lot of demigods.**

Percy looked at this monster, no, this titan in horror. Percy fought Ares just now, but the god was nothing in fear factor alone when compared to the thing standing before him.

Percy got up and took the gauntlet of Kefka out. He then walked up to the titan, "hey flame head!"

The titan turned to Percy, "you talking to me?"

"Who else am I talking to?"Percy said as he took out Riptide and the shield of Ares as well.

"Insolent brat!" Hyperion then lifted his hand and sent a blast of energy right at Percy. Thinking on his feet the son of Poseidon lifted his shield up quickly and batted the blast away sending it to the side of the Arena.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"I'm fine!" Percy called out, "get everyone out of here!"

"But what about-"

"-I'll be fine, now go!" Percy yelled as he then summoned all his servants at once, including Cerberus who took up most of the room. Each looked ready to fight but the moment they saw Hyperion they turned at Percy with a blank face.

"Why do you keep pissing everyone off boss?" Zed asked.

"Like I was saying the only reason you call us is to fight," Alecto said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't mind," Marchosias said, thankfully now in her wolf form, "I love a challenge."

"What sorcery is this?!" Hyperion asked as he looked at the new enemies.

"My kind of sorcery!" Percy yelled out, "Zed, Craig and Cerberus keep the Titan busy. Alecto and Marchosias get all of the demigods out of here!"

"Right boss!" they yelled as they all jumped to do their jobs. Quickly the campers began to kile out one by one as Marchosias carried the ones who can't walk on her back while Alecto had three children hanging off her neck, "I hate children,"she mumbled but now one was listening to her, all eyes were on the battle.

Hyperion managed to just doge Cerberus's heads before Zed appeared at his side and smashed him into the wall of the Arena. Percy then took out the Master Bolt and pointed it at Hyperion and sent a lightning bolt at him.

 **BOOM!**

The impact was loud as hell as Hyperion was sent out of the Arena through the wall. Percy and his servants quickly followed through the hole, while Cerberus just kind of jumped over the Arena.

Hyperion was inside a crater on the ground he formed on impact. He got up and drew his sword, "you fools! Do you know who I am?!"

"The lollipop man?" Percy asked.

"Good one boss," snickered Zed as Cerberus also barked in approval.

"What?!" Hyperion asked stunned.

"Joke," Percy replied as he and Craig began attacking Hyperion. Their duel pushed the Titan back and managed to push him to the stream cutting through camp. The moment he touched the water his body started to smoke as he slowly began to move slower.

'Weakness to water huh? I can work with that.' Percy then moved back letting Craig and Zed fight the Titan. He then gathered his mana and sent it into the sky causing the clouds to darken once again.

"Heaven's rain!" Slowly it began to rain and Percy reached out to the water. He turned them into spears and then sent them all right into Hyperion. Zed and Craig moved back and watched as the Titan became impaled with water spears.

Slowly steam began to gather around him as Hyperion tried to burn out the water. Eventually he pulled out the spears and Percy watched as the holes the spears made started to closed up on their own. The titan then stood up and roared, " **enough of this! I am Hyperion! Titan of the West! I will-** "

 **Boom!**

Percy had sent another lightning bolt right into Hyperion's face in the middle of his speech. The son of Poseidon the promptly fell down to his knees and started to pant. He used up most of his mana in that last attack, if Hyperion wasn't down for the count now, he honestly didn't know what else he can do.

And just when he thought about him, the Titan rose up from the smoking creator he made, his eyes furious, " **HEAT WAVE!** " Out of his hands a blast of fire rocketed out and through Cerberus.

Percy watched as his most powerful monster turned back into smoke. 'Shit!' Percy took the Master Bolt and shot another lightning bolt, but Hyperior dodged it at the last second and then charged towards Percy.

Craig and Zed intercepted him and they began their battle. Hyperion blocked both Zed and Craig's blades with his own and then pushed them back with raw strength. He then charged at Percy who just managed to pull up Riptide on time as they clashed blades.

This heat coming off the Titan felt like it was going to burn Percy, but the son of Poseidon focused and quickly disengaged the Titan and ran back as he blocked every move the Titan made.

"Stay still and fight like a man boy!" Hyperion yelled out as Percy bucked under one of his swings and sent a kick that hit Hyperion on the jaw.

"No thanks! I would rather live!" Percy's foot was now on fire. He jumped into the stream and quickly put the fire out, great so he can't touch the guy without burning up.

Hyperion rubbed his jaw and quickly charged after Percy. He put on foot into the stream and steam began to flow out. Percy quickly moved back to avoid most of the Titan's attacks, but just as it looked like Hyperion was going to cut off Percy head Zed jumped in and helped Percy out.

"You're in the way boy!" Hyperion shouted as he grabbed Zed by the throat and squeezed turning Zed into smoke.

Percy glared at Hyperion, the fucker was strong. He then commanded the water up and made to attack Hyperion in the form of a snake.

The Titan however was too fast as he transformed into pure fire and flew away from the stream towards Percy. Craig then jumped in and pushed Percy aside as he his body was torn apart by Hyperion's fire tackle.

Percy moved back, he didn't know what to do. He needed a plan to fight this things and so far he only had one idea, Le Bete.

Percy knew it was the only choice and so he released all of his anger. His Gamer's mind tried to keep up and suppress his emotions but they were far too strong. All the death he saw, the betrayals he felt, it all crashed in and Percy let it all wash through him with a lowered head.

Seeing Percy's lowered head Hyperion smirked, "finally realised who your superiors are have? Good, now die-" Percy then raised her head up stopping Hyperion's in his tracks. Those eyes, the same colour as his brother's. He remembered clearly, they were green, sea green. But now they were a golden yellow.

Percy then dashed forward with a speed that surprised Hyperion. The Titan didn't move away in time and Percy slashed Riptide across the man's right arm. Hyperion jumped back and held his stump of an arm as he roared in pain, "AHH! You bastard!"

But Percy wasn't listing. There was only one thing on his mind, kill. Percy charged after Hyperion who managed to block each of Percy's fast strikes with his left hand. Hyperion then transformed into fire as he tried to run away.

Percy however wasn't done with the Titan as he lifted one arm and drew forth the moisture in the air around Hyperion. He then encased the Titan in a water ball as he squeaked, an action similar to what he did to the Chimera.

Hyperion, weakened because of the water, transformed back into his Titan form and flew up into the air so fast the water was stripped away from him. "Enough! I'll end you now boy!" Hyperion then raised his remaining arm to the sky and gathered a ball of fire, " **HEAVEN'S ARROWS!** "

Out of the fireball big flaming arrows were shot out, each aimed at Percy. Using Le Bete's improved speed Percy managed to dodge most of them. Each arrow flew but Percy simply moved away before it could attack him.

Hyperion then poured more energy into the attacking causing him to become dimn but the ball of fire grew bigger as double the amount of arrows started to fly out. Percy seeing this moved all over camp, He passed by the cabins, the Mess Hall and finally ended up near the Arena again where he tripped and fell down.

Percy then got up and saw an arrow flying right at him. He wouldn't be able to make it. It was to fast. Closing his eyes Percy challenged his remaining mana into his Marble Skin ability and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

Only it never came.

Percy opened his eyes and there in front of him was the fire arrow inches from his face. But it wasn't moving, it lost all it's thrust. And standing in front of Percy with the arrow sticking out of her chest was Annabeth.

Percy's eyes slowly began to turn green, "A-annabeth?"

The girl smiled as her blood dripped out of the large gaping wound in her chest. She then collapsed on the ground and Percy immediately went to her side, "Annabeth!"

"It;s okay Percy," she said thought pacing breath, "I'm not afraid to die."

"Just hold on I'll get Michael and the Healing Staff! We can fix this!"

Annabeth chuckled a dry laugh, "don't be silly Percy. It's okay. Just...just" tears flowed out, "just stay by my side. Okay?"

Percy nodded as tears filled his eyes, "okay." He then held annabeth's in his arms as the girl took her lasts breaths. Percy then looked up at Hyperion and slowly his eyes glowed in anger.

The Titan felt something, a chill in his spine. He looked at the boy and suddenly he remembered how his brother Kronos used to behave when he got angry. It scared Hyperion even now how powerful Kronos got whenever he was angry. Seeing the same look in Percy Hyperion decided to call it a day, after all he did what was asked of him, he killed enough demigods for today.

Hyperion then transformed into a fire ball and flew away leaving the campers to slowly gather around Annabeth's body.

"She's dead," Malcolm stated and just by doing so it became even more real.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Percy asked without looking up from Annabeth.

"Yes," Clarisse said, her voice straining to be audible, "that last attack he used caused a lot of damage. Some demigods got accidently hit by an arrow or two. Travis...Travis is dead Percy."

 _And you shall fail, to ssssave what matters most in the end._

Percy nodded slowly, the pain was to much. His friends were gone and it was his fault. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't good enough. The pain became too much to bare, the guilt, the anger. Slowly Percy allowed Gamer's mind to take over as it pushed all the emotions down. He knew he was a coward for doing it, for rejecting the pain, but he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"We should burn them," Clarisse spoke up and she put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "something tells me that was the last attack, for now."

Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked so peace, almost like she was alive. She looked like she could get up right now and start lecturing Percy like she used to. And just then Gamer's mind pushed an idea into his head. An idea so bizarre and impossible even he didn't think it would work. But he had to try."No," Percy stated as slowly a little life came into his voice.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"Percy we can't just leave them here! We can't just leave Annabeth here!" Michael shouted.

"I said no," Percy said as he laid Annabeth's body on the ground carefully. He then got up and turned to the rest of the camper. On his face wasn't the look of sorrow. It wasn't the look of loss. It was the look of pure determination. "If we burn their bodies, they won't have a vessel to come back to."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about Percy?!" Malcolm asked.

"I'm going to bring them back. Each and every one of them."

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?!" Michael asked still not believing what Percy was saying.

"Simple, by going to hell," Percy replied as he walked away to his cabin. "Don't burn them!" He shouted back as he went out of view.

"What should we do?" Asked one of the Demeter kids.

Clarisse looked at Annabeth and then to the sky, "you heard the man. Don't burn them. If Percy can actually pull this off then great. For now let's gather all the dead and put them in the med bay."

"And if Percy can't bring them all back?" Asked Malcolm.

"Don't' worry," Nina said drawing everyone's attention to her, "he will."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is Percy Jackson, the miracle maker."

* * *

 **Alright yes let the hate come, but I tell you this don't message things like, 'oh why did you kill of Annabeth?' The reason is simple, plot. So yeah next time Percy will go back to the Underworld, obviously.**

 **Questions** **:**

 **Chimera as Percy's servant: Okay I'm going to be honest here. I forgot. nd then when I remembered I figured neah, Percy has Cerberus now and a demon wolf, why the hell would he nee a Chimera?**

 **Why did I kill Annbeth?: Relax I'm bringing her back, please don't hate me. T_T**

 **Alright that's it for now. Enjoy the chapter. I'll post the next one when I can, probably next week, sorry but I do have college so...bye till then!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Percy walked to the Poseidon cabin under the light of the moon and quickly took out the Space key Persephone gave him. If what she said was true then if he used this on any door it should bring his to Persephone's place. Percy put the key into the lock and turned. He pushed the door in and instead of the inside of Poseidon's cabin it was Persephone's room.

Percy entered and took out the key from the door. He then closed the door and when he opened it again it was the inside of Hades's palace instead of camp. Percy ran out of the room and headed to the throne room.

He walked into the throne room and inside he saw Persephone sitting in the throne with Hades as her foot rest. She looked up in genuine surprise, "Percy? Your back soon. I know I said to visit when you can but I thought you might take a few years."

Percy smiled, "I wish, but I'm not here for that. I'm here for Hades."

Hades looked up and slowly stood up. But Persephone then pulled his chain and force him into his knees, "oh hell no. You can talk but you do it on you knees."

Hades whimpered but nodded. He then turned to Percy and spoke in a defeated tone, "so what do you want kid?"

Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out the Helmet of Darkness, "I want to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Hades's eyes widened at the sight of the helmet and jumped to his feet to try and get it but Persephone still had the chain and so she pulled him back to his feet. But Hades didn't look bothered by that and simply looked at Percy, "okay what do you want?"

Percy smirked on the inside but kept a neutral face with the help of Gamer's mind, "all the demigods that died today, I want them back."

Hades's eyes widened, "what?! Oh hell no! No deal!"

"Why not?! You let Orpheus do it! He just walked in here, played a flute and you allowed him to take his lover back! Why not let me do the same, hell I'll raise you one better, I'm giving you back your freaking symbol of power!"

"It would have been fine if it was one person, maybe even three. But there is no way I can let you take 36 people back with you out of this place without getting into trouble with the Olympians!"

Percy was surprised at the number of people that died but he didn't let that deter him, "well then let me just take all of them. I'll figure something out, maybe I can bribe Zeus with his Master Bolt or something."

Persephone then spoke up, "let him do it Hades," the god then turned to his wife to argue but one look from her and he shut up. Persephone smiled at that and turned to Percy, "you realise if you do this they will come after you. The moment you take the souls out of the DOA they will be on you like hellhounds on meat. They might just send an Olympian to take you down, probably Ares."

Percy smiled, "I don't think Ares is going to do any moving around for some time. But that's not the point. I am willing to take that risk. Just give me a chance to save them that's all I ask. Do that and I'm willing to give back the helmet to you and loan you Cerberus."

Persephone smiled at that, "loan? I didn't realise he was yours now."

Percy shrugged, "he took a liking to me. Something about it being too depressing in the Underworld."

 **Lie Succeeded!**

Ping!

 **A Skill has leveled up!**

· **Lying, Lv-9 (12%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **45% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

Persephone nodded at that and then turned to Hades, "what do you think of that _husband?_ "

Hades started to sweat, "anything you say dear."

The goddess then turned to Percy and snapped her fingers. In front of the demigod appeared a brown clay pot with a leather strap around it;

 **Container of souls;**

 **Allows the containment of souls inside of it.**

"That will allow you to carry the souls of your friends from out of this place," Persephone explained, "once you reach near their bodies only then release them, if not your friends souls will not know where to go and be forced to roam the world as ghosts."

"And what about their wounds? Like one of them had a big ass fire arrow pierced through her," Percy asked.

Persephone waved the question away, "not a problem. The moment the souls enter the body all mortal wounds will automatically heal."

Percy nodded as he put the pot into his inventory. He then picked up the helmet and gave to Hades who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, maybe you're not that bad, for a son of Poseidon," Hades said as he clicked his fingers causing the helmet to vanish in a swirl of shadows.

Percy nodded, "thanks. And you aren't that bad of a guy, even though you kidnapped my mom and held her for ransom. In fact you probably are my favorite uncle, that I have met…."

"Well it's either me or Zeus, and you haven't even met him," Hades replied with a 'really?' look.

Percy smiled and scratched his head at that, "caught me there." Percy then quickly ran out of the throne room, "see you guys! I'll send Cerberus back to the Underworld after he recovers from his fight! I'll borrow him though from time to time!"

Persephone nodded, "sounds fair. I'm sure he would love the chance to go out and play in the sun, oh and before you go," Persephone snapped her fingers and a green marble appeared in Percy's hand.

Percy pocketed the marble and smiled, "thanks," he then continued to walk out closing the door behind him.

"Bye Percy!" Persephone said waving the demigods away. She then turned to her husband and then pulled on his chain, "so what's for dinner?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Hades crossed his arms definitely. Persephone then glared at him with the look of death until he gave in, "okay then I'll make something. Is pizza okay?"

Persephone glare turned into a smile as she bounced on the throne, "yup!"

Percy quickly ran out of the palace and ran through the Underworld eventually he reached the entrance of the Underworld and looked around for Charon, who wasn't here. Great, just great. Knowing that asshole he is probably buying some new suits with the money Percy used to bribe him.

The sad part was Alecto was half way across the country right now with the demigods, even if he could command her to come here it would take a long time and Percy didn't want to risk it. After all if what Persephone said was true, souls could get lost along the way and the last thing he needed right now was one of his servants haunting an ice cream shop or something. Hmm…. ice cream.

Percy sighed, now that he had some time to kill he pulled up his stats;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-1,750/1,750(+1000) = 2,750**

 **Mana-1,100/1,100(+1000) = 2,100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-16 Exp- 352/59,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-40(+5)=45**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-40**

 **POINTS-6**

 **MONEY- 66,597$/286D**

Right now his stats were pretty good, very well balanced. But if what Persephone said is true….then he would be facing an Olympian soon, and not the kind that could be tricked like Ares. Percy wondered why anyone ever takes that guy seriously, sure he never actually fought him fair and square but still the guy is an idiot!

Percy then dismissed the stats and looked up just in time to see Charon approach the banks of the Styx. Percy smiled as he drew out the Master Bolt, time to threaten the Ferryman. The moment the boat docked all the spirits got down, and after making sure none of them were demigods from camp, Percy walked to Charon who immediately noticed him.

"Percy? Oh hey man I'm surprised you're alive! Did you get what you came for? Hey...is that the-"

Percy cut the man off as he stuck the bolt into the man's face. He channeled some bloodlust into his voice, " **take me back to the other side or I will blast half your face off**."

The Ferry man gulped, "ah...sure. No problem man."

Percy then held onto the helm of the boat as Charon took him back to the mortal realm. They passed the river Styx again and when the boat turned into an elevator Percy kept his eyes peeled, in case Charon did something.

The elevator then opened up showing the lobby of the DOA. Percy got out and turned to Charon, "thanks." Percy put away the bolt and flicked Charon a coin which the Ferryman caught easily.

Percy then took out the clay pot Persephone gave him and walked around the lobby looking for the spirits of his friends. Since they were new and just killed they should all be near the entrance, and the moment Percy thought that he located them.

The first person he saw was Travis Stoll, the boy was smiling and in the middle of a joke, probably trying to keep everyone's spirits up. Percy smiled at that and quite snuck up behind the group.

"...so I said, 'Conner dude, that's a tampon'. And believe me, he lost his shit!" Travis laughed as he healed onto his stomach causing a ripple of laughter to spread all over the little group.

"That's hilarious Travis," Percy said cutting in. Slowly all the demigods turned around and noticed him standing there. Percy then smiled, "hey guys, fancy seeing you all here."

"Percy?!" Travis quinones in aloud voice as he jumped onto Percy pulling him into a huge. "It's so good to see you!"

"Percy?" came a familiar voice from his left. Percy broke the hug and turned to see Annabeth standing there whole. She didn't have a huge cauterized whole in the middle of her chest, in fact she looked normal, "what are you doing here? D-did you die?"

Percy shook his head, "no Annabeth I didn't. I came back for you, all of you," Percy then pulled the clay pot Persephone gave him, "whit this I will be able to send you guys back."

"B-but Percy you can't do that! The dead cannot come back to life!" Annabeth shouted while the rest of the demigods looked uneasy about that.

"It's okay I talked to Hades. We worked out a deal like Orpheus did. I gave him his helmet and in return he allowed me to take you guys out of here," Percy said smiling at them all.

Slowly the air around them changed, while before they were laughing the thought of death still hung around their heads, but now...now there was hope in their eyes.

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" Travis said breaking the silence that fell, "let's do this!"

"Percy are you sure you won't get into any trouble with Olympus because of this?" Annabeth asked with concern in her eyes. But below that Percy could see hope just like everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine," Percy said.

 **Lie Success!**

Annabeth nodded slowly as Percy turned to the group and held the pot up, "now how do this thing work?"

"Well we are supposed to go in it," Travis said examining the thing, "maybe we should touch it?"

Percy nodded his head as Travis moved to do just that. The moment his finger touched the pot Travis disappeared in a ball of light and went into the pot.

"Okay then….who wants to go next?" Percy asked motioning to the pot.

One by one the demigods touched the pot and one by one they all went into it. Soon the last one there was Annabeth as she looked at Percy with a concerned look, "Percy who are you going to get us across the country before our bodies rote away?"

Percy smiled as he held up Persephone's pearl, "a gift from Persephone. Instant transportation."

Annabeth nodded, "alright then," she then neared the pot, "good luck Percy," and touched the pot.

In a flash of light she disappeared leaving Percy all alone. Percy then put the pot inside his inventory and quickly walked out of the DOA. The street outside was empty, very empty. He felt like someone, or something emptied this place out. Maybe he was just being paranoid though, maybe he was already seeing shadows where there wasn't any.

The night however was not dark, it was very bright. Percy looked up and saw the moon big and bright as it started him down. Percy felt more and more uneasy the longer he looked at it, it was almost like he was being warned about something.

Percy shook his head yeah okay he really was getting delusional. He then put the marble underneath his foot and crushed it, 'bring me to camp.' The familiar feeling of being transformed into a cloud seeped in as Percy then drifted away into the sky. Soon the world went by as a blur and just then everything stopped.

Percy found himself in the bottom of the hill leading to camp, the same place he fought the Minotaur. He got to his feet and moved, he needed to find their bodies fast. If he was to guess the campers must have put them all in one place, the Big House.

But just as Percy entered the tree line a blast of white light illuminated the entire forest as something appeared right in front of him. 'Great, they found me,' Percy thought as he looked up slowly to see who Zeus had sent.

There standing in Percy's way was a teenage girl around his age with auburn hair and silver eyes. She wore a silver parka with a quiver strapped onto her back and a bow in hand. Percy used Observe on her, though he kind of had a clue who she was;

 **Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race-Olympian**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The daughter of Zeus and the goddess of the Hunt Artemis is known for her hatred of men, which has been extremely exaggerated. She is the patron of all maidens and considers it her duty to protect them all. She leads the Hunt.**

 **She sees Percy as her target for her mission**

 **She is eager to complete her mission and get back to her Hunt**

'Well….I'm screwed,' Percy thought to himself as he started to push Gamer's mind to his limits he needed a plan and until he came up with one he needed to distract the goddess.

"Hello there. Lovely day for a stroll in the forest isn't it?" Percy said putting on a lazy smile.

Artemis crossed her arms, "it is the middle of the night."

'So not much of a talker huh,' Percy however didn't stop smiling, "oh that it is, I never even noticed. Ah….can I help you with anything?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "yes you can. Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy shook his head quickly, "no I'm Peter Johnson."

 **Lie Failed!**

"You are a horrible liar boy," Artemis replied as she walked up to him, "but then again so are most boys."

"Oh hey now you are sounding just a little bit sexist there," Percy replied as he walked backwards away from the forest.

"It's not sexisim if it's true," Artemis rebutlled.

"No that's sexist."

"No it isn't."

"Totally is."

"It isn't!"

"Define sexism."

"Discriminating or the subjugation of women by men."

Percy looked at her in disbelief, "even you defination is kind of sexist."

"That is its literal definition you get when googling for Sexism. You males are just that universally annoying."

"Well not all of us annoying. Me for sure," Percy admitted, he knew he had a very….irritating persona when dealing with important people, "and definitely not your dad, come on you can't even try to defend him," Artemis nodded, "but there are plenty of guys out there who are just nice people."

Artemis crossed her arms, "name one."

"Ah…."Percy then began to think. Edward? HELL NO! Michael? Neah, kind of a dick. Travis and Conner? Nope far too mischievous. Jet? Nope. John? Nope. Chiron?...Chiron! "Chiron."

Artemis looked at Percy then blinked. "Ah….he is ah… he….. Olympus damn this! He doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"His father is Kronos! A vile man who mistreated women!"

"Isn't your dad Zeus?" Percy countered back.

"He's a centaur!"

"Now you're being racist and sexist!"

Artemis started to ground her teeth in anger, "shut up you annoying boy!" She then drew an arrow and launched it at Percy.

The son of Poseidon turned into his smoke form just as the arrow passed right through him. Percy then booked it as he flew into the forest and to Thalia's tree. He looked back in his smoke form and sure enough Artemis was right on his tail.

"Get back here!" Artemis cried out as she sent a blast of sliver energy at Percy forcing the boy to doge it, there was no telling whether godly energy could harm him or not in this form and right now he rather not risk it.

Percy weaved through the trees as he flew up and down avoiding all of the goddess's attacks. But just as Percy reached the camp barrier his time limit for his smoke form was up as he turned solid solid again.

"You really have anger issues!" Percy called back as he crossed the barrier into the camp. He jumped back as another arrow came flying for his head,

"Stay still so I can shoot you!"

"How about no?!" Percy called back as he transformed back into smoke and flew into camp. He quickly reached the Big House and turned back into his solid standing at the door was Michael who looked at Percy with side eyes, "Percy?! Since when can you do that?!"

"Not now Michael," Percy replied, "is everyone in there?"

The son of Apollo nodded, "yeah we got all their bodies in there. Did you do it?"

Percy nodded and took out the pot showing it to Michael. But before he could open it Artemis grabbed him by his collar and threw him towards the Amphitheater.

Percy looked back and saw the solid stone monument coming close, 'Marble skin!' Percy put around 100 MP into the skill turning his body dense. He then crashed into the stone stands and slid across destroying it.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

· **Physical Endurance, Lv-18 (20%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **42% less damage from physical attacks.**

Percy got out of the ruble and looked around for the pot. But before he could search for it Artemis appeared in a flash of light and stood in the middle of the Amphitheater with an arrow locked onto Percy.

"Don't move boy," the goddess warned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My name is Percy Jackson, not boy."

"Oh really? I thought it was Peter Johnson," Artemis replied with a smirk.

Percy smiled, "well what do you know, you do have a sense of humor."

"I assure you Perseus I am very funny, like there was this one time where I shoot this son of Poseidon who had a very loud mouth and a stupid looking grin right between the eyes. Think that's funny?"

Percy shrugged, "well maybe not haha funny..."

"You have guts boy-"

"-Percy," Percy interrupted.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and repeated,"- _boy._ And as I was saying you have guts, and your ability is very unique something I have never seen a son of Poseidon achieve. But you have had you fun, you will return the souls you stole back to the Underworld and come with me to Olympus."

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I'm going to get some good target practise."

Percy started to sweat, this was a little above his pay grade. He could use the Master Bolt but something told him that she is a lot faster than Ares ever was. Just then Percy noticed something between the stone stands and the Amphitheater stage, the clay pot.

Quickly Percy thought up a plan, first step, distract Artemis. "Do you even know why you were sent to go after me?"

"You stole souls from Hades's domain. We don't know how but we know Hades must have assisted you in some way."

'Okay good she doesn't know how I transported the souls meaning to her the pot is just an ordinary clay pot.' "Do you know whose souls I have taken?" Percy then put his hands up as he slowly walked towards the goddess.

"It doesn't matter whose souls it was. The laws of Olympus are final, and you have broken one without the permission of the gods."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he slowly stepped off the last step of the stone steps onto the main theater floor, the pot was just a few feet away from him now, "really? It doesn't matter who? Not even if the 36 souls belong to their dead children?"

Artemis's eyes widened the moment Percy said that, "w-what?"

Percy nodded, "yup. I'm not just bringing back any normal back to life, I'm bringing back their kids, and they still want to stop me?"

"W-we weren't aware that any demigods died," Artemis said with confusion in her voice as she lowered her bow and arrow.

"You didn't? You didn't notice when the freaking Titan of the sun came and started impale campers like shish kebabs?"

"That can't be true," Artemis replied in a low voice, "how is this possible?"

"Look around," Percy gestured with his hands, "the proof is all around us."

Artemis turned and saw the camp destroyed. The Arena was surrounded by golden dust while the cabins were broken down into pieces. The Climbing Wall was covered with scorch marks that broke down pieces of it littering the grounds with stone.

Percy took a few steps to the clay pot while Artemis was distracted but before he could reach it she turned back to him, "Helios is back?! That's impossible!"

"Ah, no, Hyperion."

"Hyperion if the Titan of the Fire and Light! Get your Greek Mythology right!"

"Right, anyway what the hell were you guys doing when all of this was going on?"

"We...we were having a meeting."

"Oh? So you guys had a meeting while your children were being slaughtered by monsters, that's nice."

"The meeting was about Hyperion!" Artemis snapped back, "he had recently escaped Tartarus and we were trying to locate him before he did any damage."

"Looks like you all were a little too late," Percy replied back as he stepped right besides the pot.

"I don't need to be told that by you boy," Artemis called out as she aimed the arrow back at Percy, "be whatever your intentions may be you still are attempting to bring back the dead, which is illegal. Stop right now or I will be forced to kill you."

Percy sighed as he nodded, "okay, you caught me," he then took a step forward and brought down a foot over the clap pot shattering it into little pieces.

"What did you do?!" Artemis cried out as balls of light rushed passed her, out of the pot and to the Big House.

"Oops?" Percy said shrugging with a smile on his face, "I didn't see where I was going. Honest mistake."

 **Lie Failed!**

Artemis then looked at Percy, "oh I am going to make you hurt for that one boy." She then threw her bow away and took out two hunting knives as she slowly walked up to him.

Percy grinned with the souls all safe he could now cut loss, "now this is more my style," he then took out Riptide and uncapped it forming his sword, "bring it girl scout."

Artemis roared as she charged him, "AHH!" Percy blocked her first swing and stepped aside to avoid her second. He jumped to the Amphitheater grounds and turned just in time to parry another of Artemis's blows.

"Your good boy," Artemis kicked Percy sending him rolling across the ground, "but not good enough."

Percy groaned picking himself up, "tell me about it." The demigod then raised his blade, "you may be faster stronger and smarter than me but at least I am better at one thing than you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "oh? And what is that?"

"I can do this, Earthquake Fist!" Percy then smashed his fist into the groud breaking the stone in half forcing Artemis to move away from the crumbling platform and the random flying stones.

Percy smiled and jumped back heading to the Lake, if he was going to fight off a god he would need all the bonuses he could get. But before he could take more than a few steps forward a blur of silver appeared in front of him causing Percy to stop.

Artemis was not happy. Her clothes were dirty, he face had a permanent frown and her hair a mess, "you are a slippery one. But you're the only one who can break the Earth," she then lifted a fist and and smashed it into the ground.

BOOM!

A web of cracks appeared below his fist breaking huge chunks of the Earth throwing Percy off his feet. The son of Poseidon struggled to get up but when he looked up Artemis was there with a knife held under his neck, "move and you're dead."

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"Godly strength."

"That's it? Just pure strength?"

Artemis nodded, "yes."

Percy looked at the goddess with amazement in his eyes."You're amazing."

Artemis looked shocked as his comment caused her lose focus for one second, and that was all Percy needed. He brought Riptide up and knocked the knife away from his neck and out of her hand. "Smoke from!" his body transformed into smoke as he flew away from her to the lake.

"Get back here!" Artemis roared as she snapped her fingers and Percy felt something overcoming his body and pushing past his mind and soul piercing his very being.

Ping!

 **Artemis's will has concurred yours resulting in a forced transformation!**

Percy's eyes winded at that, 'what?!' Just then his body started to compress back into his normal body and then in flash of light everything changed.

Percy collapsed onto the ground and the moment his hands hit the ground he heard it, 'clack, clack.' Percy's eyes winded at the sound and looked down to see his arms were now covered with fur with his hands transformed into ….are these hooves?

Percy's then realised something else, everything was in black and white. He looked up, everything was now bigger, or maybe Percy was shorter. His head felt heavy as if it had something on it weighing him down and he found himself on all fours.

" _Am I-am I a deer?!_ " he asked, about out of his mouth just came, "ARGH!"

Artemis grinned, "yes you are. Or more specifically you are a Red Deer, or properly called a stag. "

" _You transformed me into a fucking deer?!_ " Percy asked as he deer eyes widened in shock.

"Yup."

" _Why?!_ "

"You were irritating me, that's what I do to people who bug me."

Percy couldn't believe it. He looked at his black hooves and then at her shouting" _YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!_ " Percy cried out and the moment he did he knew it was a mistake.

"Really? I am?" Artemis said as a dark shadow covered her eyes. Suddenly Percy felt a cold wind bowing across his spine;

Ping!

 **Warning! Bloodlust from in front of you! Origin: Artemis! Fucking run!**

Percy looked at that then at Artemis. She lifted her face and Percy swore her calm silver eyes had red in them, " _ah...I'm sorry?_ "

Artemis didn't respond, she then vanished in a blur as reappeared in front of Percy bringing her blade down on him.

Percy tried moving away but with his new body being on all fours and not on twos he tripped and fell down. Lukcy Artemis's knife got caught in Percy's harns saving the boy from further harm.

"Stay still so I can kill you!"

" _Hell no!_ " Percy then got up pushed Artemis away with his horns as he ran away from the angry goddess.

'Okay okay I need to think right now, I can freak out later,' Percy then let Gamer's mind take over as he analyzed the situation. He looked at himself, he was a deer okay that's obvious, but he still had his gaming abilities, due to the detect Bloodlust skill.

'Right now I need to focus on one thing, fighting back. If my guess is correct I still have most my powers so now I need to get my sword back.'

Percy then looked for Riptide only to find it near Artemis, 'of course it's over there I don't exactly have any pant for the sword to return to.' He then looked around and quickly spotted Artemis's fallen blade to the side, the one he blocked before.

He rushed to the blade and quickly grabbed the handle with his mouth and gripped it tightly as he spun around to face Artemis who was quickly catching up.

Once she saw him she raised an eyebrow, "really? You intend to fight me in that form using my own blade?"

Percy couldn't really speak with a blade in his mouth so he just nodded to which Artemis smirked, "well I will give you this you have the strongest will I have seen on a male in some time. Most would be to afraid of this new transformation to even move."

Percy growled as he readied himself to fight the goddess. She readied her blade and then two then jumped towards each other clashing their blades. Percy had to stretch his neck out really far but with his new form it was easy to do so.

The attack sent Percy back but the demigod didn't give up. He continued blocking Artemis's attack with the blade in his mouth as he slowly got pushed back towards the Big House.

Percy then channeled his water control and gathered the lake water sending blasts of water right at Artemis. The goddess of the hunt jumped all over the place avoiding his attacks and then quickly charged at the demigod swinging her knife so fast one could only see a sliver flash.

Percy got several cuts across his face but managed to block most of Artemis's strikes. He then drew back his face and then Artemis lunged forwards he smashed into her stomach pushing the goddess back.

The goddess quickly jumped back into the fight with a scowl on her face as she kicked Percy in his nose nose causing him to close his eyes in pain and just as Artemis was about to land a blow on his face an arrow knocked the knife out of her hand.

The goddess turned in fury at who shot the arrow and there standing shaking in his boots was Michael with his bow out, "ah...I come in peace?"

"A son of Apollo," Artemis narrowed her eyes, "just as annoying as your father."

Michael gulped, "I'm sorry my lady but I couldn't let you hurt him."

"And why is that."

"Because he save them," Michael replied as slowly out of the building every single camper came out. Leading them all was Annabeth and Clarisse, the former now healed with a giant arrow sized hole in her shirt.

"Micheal where is Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah...there," Michael pointed to Percy's deer form which was slowly getting up, "she kind of turned him to a deer."

Everyone turned to Artemis and glared at the goddess. Clarisse spoke up in a low growl, "did you do that?"

Artemis looked at them all, their combined bloodlust wasn't enough to scare her, but she was impressed nonetheless. "And if I did?"

At her words all the demigods in camp moved out of the Big House and towards Percy guarding him with drawn swords and raised shields. Peter then spoke up, "then we are going to kick your ass."

Artemis smiled, "really? I am a god, an Olympian. You do realise if you fight with me you will die."

Annabeth shrugged as she held up her dagger, "been there done that."

Percy looked up at all his friend, no, his family and his heart was filled with happiness. They were willing to die for him. Percy got on his feet, or limbs in this case and walked in front of the group with Artemis's blade still between his teeth.

Artemis looked at this and then started Percy and the rest down. The demigods readied themselves and waited for the goddess to attack, only it never came. Artemis sighed, "you all are stubborn as you parents."

Percy smirked, " _yeah we know._ " Is what he said but it came out as unrecognizable gibberish for the others but Artemis understood.

"I suggest you come with me Perseus," Artemis said as she slowly moved her knife causing the demigods to ready themselves for an attack, "relax I'm not going to hurt him," she comforted them as she slowly sheathed her knife, "there is no point now that the dead are back."

"So what are you going to do now?" Nina asked as she slowly lowered her blade.

"Well that all depends on Perseus," Artemis said as all eyes turned to the boy-deer, as all eyes turned to the deer. "Zeus wanted me to stop you from bringing back the dead, I failed. But since you're all alive right now he could order me to kill the dead to insure balance is maintained, something which I do not want to do. If you come with me right now Perseus I can assure you that no harm will come to your friends, if not….well I can't say for sure."

"That's bullshit!" Clarisse cried out.

"Yeah!" Conner shouted, "Our parents won't just do that! It's hard to imagine Athena signing off on Annabeth's death!"

"Those are the rules, and not just any rules, the Ancient rules," Artemis replied, "I swear this is the truth."

Percy looked at Artemis with narrowed eyes, " _swear it on the Styx._ "

"I swear on the Styx that if you come with me right now none of the revived demigods will be hurt in anyway, at least not by me" Artemis swore and just then the sky rumbled with lightning signaling the promise being made.

Percy nodded as he slowly walked away from the group to Artemis. He gave her back her blade, which was now covered in drool, and then turned to his friends, " _I'll be back soon you guys, I promise._ "

"What?" Annabeth asked with an confused look.

"Oh right almost forgot," Artemis then snapped her fingers turning PErcy back into his human form.

Ping!

 **You have transformed back into a human!**

"I said I'll be back soon," Percy repeated to them but then he noticed that none of them were looking at his face and most of them were all red, "what? Something on my face? I don't still have antlers do I?"

"Ah Percy," Nina said as she looked away blushing, "you're kind of naked."

Percy looked down and saw that he was not wearing a single fibre of clothing on his body, "What the fuck!" His hands moved to cover his privates as she turned to Artemis who was also looking away, "give me back my clothes!"

"S-sorry. I'm not used to turning males back into humans," Artemis then snapped her fingers and Percy felt the comforting weight of his clothed return covering his entire body.

Percy patted himself and then sighed in relief, "thank the gods," he then looked up at the campers, "not one word," to which they nodded quickly.

"Now that that's done it's time to go to Olympus, Zeus is waiting," Artemis said as she put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Wait Percy you can't be serious right?" Nina called out, "you're seriously going with her?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. There really isn't any other way Nina.

"But-" Nina began to repli only for Annabeth to put a hand up silencing her. Everyone looked at the daughter of Athena who simply asked "you will come back right?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I will."

Annabeth nodded, "good. And you better or else I swear me and the rest of camp are coming after you, even if the gods try and stop us."

"Hell yeah!" Conner shouted joined by cheers from the rest of camp.

Percy smirked, "alright then," he smiled at the campers, "I'll see you guys at breakfast, save me a plate will ya."

The campers nodded and Artemis snapped her fingers transporting Percy away in a flash of light.

"What now?" Clarisse asked.

"Now? Now we wait," Annabeth replied as all the campers looked to the night sky.

"Ah guys is it just me or is anyone else here still freaked about the whole Percy flashing us thing?" Travis asked and everyone else nodded their heads as a response, "good so it's not just me."

Percy felt himself being flung across the sky, similar to the pearl's way of traveling expect as a human not as smoke. He blinked and suddenly found himself in front of two giant golden doors standing on a marble floor.

Percy then turned and saw that he was standing on top of a mountain and below him were buildings carved into the mountain. The building were greek and all over the place where statues of gods and heroes. Percy's ADHD acted up as he tried to look at everything at once causing him to get a slight headache.

"Come Perseus, the gods await," Artemis called out distracting Percy from the sights.

"Well at least you stopped calling me boy, I suppose that's an improvement."

Artemis nodded, "yes I have. The way the demigods stood up for you...impressed me. And anyone who can go toe to toe against a goddess while in the form of a deer is deserving of a little recognition."

Percy smiled, "well thanks, I guess. Although I am still pissed you flashed me in front of the entire camp, I am never going to hear the end of this one."

Artemis smiled, "well think of it this way, at least now you have nothing to fear about showing your body to other people."

"Yes thank you for traumatizing me so badly that I might become a nudist someday. Really needed that along with the hundreds of psychological issues I already have."

Artemis laughed but didn't respond instead she pushed the doors open and motioned Percy in. The inside was just as grand as the outside with gold lining everything from the pillars to the ceiling. The room was huge one could fit three buildings the size of the Big House in here and have room to spare. And inside the room were twelve giant thrones each occupied by eleven giant people.

They were big, bigger than Hyperion was. Each had an aura about them and Percy didn't need his powers to know who each one was. In the throne directly in front of him sat Zeus with Her at his right and….Poseidon to his left.

Percy looked at the man, his father and a feeling of anger and loathing filled his heart. Artemis walked in front of Percy and addressed Zeus, "I have brought him father."

The king of the Gods wore a very good looking suite which only enforced his role as a leader. The man had a huge grey bread and electric blue eyes, He nodded, "good daughter. Although I must say you took much longer than I thought you would."

Artemis nodded and replied in a neutral tone, "he was a difficult person to bring down."

"Yeah I know," came a grumbling voice from the throne on Percy's left and there sitting on a giant pink donut pillow was a very pissed off Ares.

"Heya Ares!" Percy said waving, "still sore?"

The god of war exploded in anger, "shut up you useless brat!"

"What did you do to him?" Artemis asked in a whisper tone.

"I may have shot him in the dick with the Master Bolt," Percy replied back with a smirk.

Artemis looked at Percy in shock before grinding, "very good. I have been wanting to do that for some time now."

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?!" Ares shouted out, " you are aren't you! I swear to Zeu going to rip you into little-"

"-You'll do nothing to my son!" cried out Poseidon as he got up from his throne and walked to Percy, "whatever fights you had with him, end it now Ares, or else you will face my wrath."

Percy looked at his...dad, as the god slowly shrunk down to human size and approach Percy. He looked a lot like Percy, well maybe Percy looked a lot like him. Thier hair and eyes were the same the only difference was their choice in clothing. Poseidon wore a blue hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it and a pair of shorts with a smile showing his laid back attitude while Percy was frowning and very serious.

"It's been so long since I have seen you face to face Percy," Poseidon said as he approached the boy.

"So you're my dad huh," Percy said in a calm tone.

The man smiled, "yeah I am." Percy stepped forward and Poseidon welcomed Percy into a hug, but before they even touched Percy drew back a fist and launched it right at Poseidon's face.

"EARTHQUAKE FIST!" Percy roared out sending Poseidon flying across the throne room and rolling along the floor. PErcy then watched as Poseidon got back up holding his bleeding nose.

"Okay yeah, I deserve that," Poseidon replied and he pulled himself up with his trident, "damn you can punch."

"Yeah kind of had to learn how to do that myself, you know since I didn't have a dad to teach me."

"Hey my dad ate me, you don't hear me complaining."

"You chopped him up into little pieces and then threw him into Taurus along with his brothers. I think you got your issues sorted out there," Percy replied with a smile which Poseidon mimicked.

"Enough of this," Zeus cut in, "you are here because of crimes against Olympus son of Poseidon."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? What are the charges?"

"You are charged with stealing the Lightning bolt, the Helmet of Darkness and the brining 36 souls from the Underworld back to life."

Percy nodded, "well first off I didn't steal the Lightning bolt of the Helmet, Ares and Luke did that."

"Hey!" Ares shouted out, "I didn't steal it!"

"Yeah but you allowed Luke to steal it."

"Yeah but…."

"And another thing how come Ares isn't being punished as well?" Percy asked crossing his arms, "he helped Luke start a war against Olympus."

"Ares will be dealt with," Zeus replied shooting a glare at Ares, "in the meantime we still have your crimes to address."

"Well honestly speaking the only thing I am guilty of is the bringing back the dead thing."

"So you do not deny it? You took 36 souls from Hades and brought them back to life?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. But tell me something do you even know who the 36 souls are?"

The Olympians looked at each other before Zeus replied, "no. We were just told the number nothing else about them."

Percy turned to Artemis, "care to explain who they are?"

The goddess of the moon sighed and stepped forward, "when I tracked him down he nearly reached camp. As I engaged him in battle he proved to have….unique abilities and managed to free the souls...who were all demigods."

All the gods looked shocked, while Zeus spoke up "what?! Is there proof of this?!"

"Yes father I have seen the destroyed camp myself. There was scorch marks every where which also served as proof for who attacked the camp, Hyperion. It seems these souls were all killed by the titan. Perseus here revived the ones that died in that battle."

The gods all turned to Percy who then spoke up, "I went there not for selfish reasons, well no, that's not true, I went because of selfish reasons. I went there to save my friends, you children and I did. So if you are going to punish me for that, fine."

The gods all looked at Zeus who looked pissed, "how did Hyperion even know where camp was?!"

"Luke told him," Percy replied back with cold eyes.

"What?!" a god called out. He wore a red tracksuit with winged sneakers immediately Percy realised who this was, Hermes.

"Yeah it true. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes declared war on Olympus and tonight was just his first attack."

"I find it hard to believe a demigod could command do all that you said," Hera spoke up.

"It's true, a demigod can't, but Luke isn't in this alone. He is working for somebody. Somebody powerful."

"Hyperion doesn't really seem like the commanding type," Hera countered.

"It's because he isn't, someone else is calling the shots. Someone stronger than both of them."

Zeus turned to Dionysus, "go to camp right now and find out what happened. And when you return you and I are going to have a talk about you ignoring your duties!"

The wine god looked scared as he immediately vanished in a flash of purple leaving behind the scent of grapes to fill the air. Zeus then turned to Percy, "if you are telling the truth son of Poseidon-"

"-Please, call me Percy."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at Percy and electricity passed through them but Percy didn't lose face. "Percy," Zeus finally repeated, "if what you said is true than you have done a great service for Olympus this night. But the laws cannot be broken, the dead should stay dead and as such I must punish someone. I wish I could send the souls back to the Underworld as punishment but something tell me that that would not be a good choice," the rest of the Olympians were all eyeballing Zeus at the present moment. "So the only option I see before myself is this, punishing you."

"Brother!" Poseidon shouted out drawing everyone's attention, "you will do no such thing! He saved 36 demigods today! He should be rewarded not punished!"

"That may be but the laws are clear!" Zeus shouted back, "there has to be balance!"

"I swear to the Fates Zeus if you harm my son-"

"-What? What will you do brother?"

"Ah guys?" Percy asked but was ignored by the two gods.

"I will hunt down every single mistress you have and I will drown them in their own bath tubs!"

"You wouldn't dare! If you do that I will rain lightning down on your ocean continually shocking every fish in that blasted thing."

"Guys I think I might-," Percy tried to talk was again snubbed.

"You do that and I will create a Earthquake so big it will destroy mount Everest you favorite vacation spot!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me brother!"

"GUYS!" Percy shouted causing the two to stop and look at Percy, "I have a solution for that problem."

"Really?" Zeus asked as he settled back into his throne shooting Poseidon a dirty look.

"You guys can't just forgive me, I get it okay. But I know that you can if I offer something good in return right? Like a divine bribe?"

Zeus scratched his beard, "well….not in those exact words but yes, if you mean to say an offering to us that is allowed."

Percy nodded, "then how about this I give to you the Lightning bolt and Ares's spear," the god of war perked up hearing that, "in exchange for you guys looking the other way."

"Wait you took Ares's symbol of power?" Hephaestus asked, who kind of looked like a deformed muscle man. This questions caught everyone's attention as all eyes were on Percy.

"Yeah I did. What was I supposed to do? He threw the damn thing at me!"

"You know what kid I think I like you," the forge god replied as he smirked at a furious Ares. The gods looked at each other and then slowly began to think about the suggestion offered to them.

"That is a brilliant idea, surprising since you are a son of coral head over here," Athena, who looked like a brunette version of Annabeth, said pointing at Poseidon.

"Hey!" Percy's dad called back, "I am smart!"

"Whatever," Athena said rolling her eyes as she looked at Percy with interest, "either way young Perseus you plan does have merit. Very promising, what do you think father?"

Zeus still looked like the was thinking before he spoke up, "very well that seems like a fair deal."

Percy then smiled as he went to his bag and opened his inventory. He pretended to look from the weapons before he took out the Master bolt and Ares's spear and tossed them to their respective gods. Ares immediately grabbed his spear and started to hold the thing like a newborn baby.

"Excellent," Zeus replied as he held the Master Bolt in hand, "it feels good to have my weapon back in hand. But how did you fit Ares entier spear in that bag?"

Percy looked nervous, "ah..."

Poseidon then stepped up, "it was a gift from me. A bag which can hold a lot more items and is bigger on the inside." Percy looked at Poseidon who gave him a wink.

Percy smiled and turned to Zeus, " so is it over?"

Zeus looked at Percy, "it is over."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Summer quest!**

 **Find the Lightning bolt of zeus and the Helm of Darkness of Hades before June 21st**

 **Find the real thief and fry his ass!**

 **Don't die**

 **Reward,**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **+50 stat points!**

 **Lightning/Shadow control!**

 **Please choose which power you wish;**

 **Lightning control;**

 **Where the user can control and mold lightning. You can manipulating lightning from outside sources**

 **Cost-100 MP**

 **Shadow control;**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

Percy looked at the two options and knew what he should pick. Sure controlling lightning would be cool but he was already getting used to using shadows as his secondary element, and the Armband of Cerberus would give him +10 levels in all skills that involved shadows. Hence Percy picked Shadows control;

Ping!

 **You have obtained Shadow control!**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-2,000/2,000(+1000) = 3,000**

 **Mana-1,225/1,225(+1000) = 2,225**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Leader**

 **Level-17 Exp- 48,648/62,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-40(+5)=45**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-40**

 **POINTS-61**

 **MONEY- 66,597$/286D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +5 VIT, +5 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy smiled at all the stat points he got and then quickly closed the box and looked at the gods, "so ah…. can I leave?"

Zeus nodded, "it is, _may I leave_ , not _can I leave,_ and yes, you may."

Percy rolled his eyes, "sesh you are worse than my english teacher."

"But before you leave I must ask this," Athena spoke up drawing Percy's attention. "Did Hyperion say who is behind all of this? Did he give any indication of who is targeting Olympus?"

Percy looked at Athena with a surprised look, "really? I mean isn't it kind of obvious? There is only one person who Hyperion would obey, Kronos."

The air turned cold the moment the Titan was mentioned. Zeus narrowed his eyes at Percy, "are you sure or are you guessing?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm guessing. But I doubt that I am wrong. Who else could free Hyperion? Who else could seduce Luke to betray us? The Titan is back, or will be back."

The gods looked to each other before Zeus spoke up, "Artemis send Percy back to camp and come back here fast, we have much to discuss."

The goddess nodded and snapped her fingers transporting them both back to the hill leading to camp.

Percy looked around and saw the sky was breaking into the dawn, orange light filled the sky as the sun slowly rose. Percy turned to Artemis, "thanks for this."

The goddess nodded, "you are very much welcome Perseus."

"It's Percy, come on say it with me. P-E-R-C-Y. Percy."

Artemis smiled and chuckled, "sure, _Perseus_ ," Percy frowned at that, "now I suggest you go back to your friends, before they charge Olympus in search of you."

Percy laughed, "haha, yeah knowing those guys they just might!" Percy smiled at Artemis, and extended a closed fist. The goddess looked at this confused but then quickly caught on. She then gave Percy a fist bump as the two smiled at each other.

"See you around Perseus," Artemis said as she walked away.

"For the last time it's PERCY!" Percy shouted back at her as the goddess flashed away in a bright light. Percy then turned around and walked up the hill towards camp. This had been the longest night of his life. He had fought Luke, went to the Underworld, twice, kicked Ares's ass and somehow didn't die when Artemis came around. He even got turned into a freaking deer.

But all his worries and problems simply melted away the moment Percy arrived at camp. Sure It was burst down in some places and was destroyed but it was still the next best thing to home he had.

Percy quickly walked across the deserted camp and to the Mess Hall where he found everyone waiting for him. They were all in their own seats, quite, patient and not a plate of food was seen, except for one in the Poseidon table.

As PErcy approached the Mess Hall the campers caught sight of him and slowly all of them got up from their seats.

"Percy!" Nina cried out as she charged at Percy wrapping him up in the biggest hug she could broke the silence among the campers as everyone charged ahead and rushed Percy swallowing him up whole. Then they threw him up as they began chanting his name, "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

The demigod in question smiled at this and soon they took him into the Mess Hall and put him in Poseidon's bench in front of the plate of food. Percy grabbed the plate and ate the bread, "well what's everyone waiting for? Let's eat!"

The campers yelled in agreement as everyone started to stuff their faces full of food and drinks as a camp wide party started that lasted for the rest of the day. The day went by in a blur as everyone wanted to talk to Percy making the boy very busy.

Nina thanked him again for saving her life while Annabeth hit him in the head for doing so stupid as to bring her back from the dead, and then thanked him for saving her life. Michael and wanted to borrow the staff of healing for a longer time, which Percy agreed to and Clarisse and Peter were itching was a spar, which Percy politely declined for a later date.

By the end of the day Percy found himself standing on the shore of the beach looking at the sea. His head was spinning, he had so many questions and honestly no clue where to start. But just then somebody sat down beside him.

Percy turned to his dad there with his trident in the form of a fishing rod. "Hello Percy," Poseidon said smiling, "mind if join you?"

"Not at all pops," Percy said as the two green eyed father and son duo turned to admire the sea.

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence Poseidon spoke up, "I saw your mother today, meet her at Montauk."

Percy nodded, "is she safe now?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes, she is safe now. You caused quite a stir on Olympus Percy. You have now become the poster child for the demigods in this war, you have become their leader."

Percy nodded, "yeah...I know. It's one of things that has been bothering me, a lot."

"An what are the things you have been thinking about? If you want maybe I can give you some fatherly advice?"

Percy chuckled, "a little too late for that isn't it?"

Poseidon sighed and lowered his head, "look Percy I know I haven't….I have never been there for you, but I still care for you, you're my son. I still look out for you you know? Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there."

Percy looked at Poseidon with a questioning look, "really? Like when?"

"All the time. I can feel your aura Percy. It's like a lighthouse for me, something which connects all of my children, a power unique to only children of the sea."

Percy then looked at Poseidon shocked, "so-so that's how you knew that my powers were-"

"-Changed by the Fates? Yes that is how I know," Poseidon replied, "I don't know what the Fates did to you and I don't want to know, that's for you to tell me. But I know one thing Percy, it's powerful and very addicting."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because day by day you become less and less the son of Poseidon and more and more the tool of Fate, I can feel it happen."

Percy grumbled, "yeah well at least they gave me the power to protect myself, unlike you who did jack shit."

"They point still remains Percy they are trying to control you, to make you into a tool of Fates, and if you let them-"

"-You don't think I know that?! I have had their gift for a long time dad and I have spent plenty of time thinking about why they would do such a thing. I know they are using me, but I don't care. They gave me a chance to survive, which is more than you ever did."

"Percy I couldn't intervene! I am a God! I can't just leave my duties!"

"Then why have me at all?!" Percy shouted as he stood up in anger, "why curse mom with this life? Huh?! Is she had never meet you and never had me she would be living a happy life right now! She would have never lived with Gabe who hurt her or look over her shoulders for monsters every time she took me out somewhere! We ruined her life! She was sent to the Underworld because of me!"

Poseidon just started at his son as slowly tears rolled down his face. The sea god slowly got up and brought Percy into a hug. His son had done many amazing things in life, but in the end he was still a child, "I'm sorry Percy. I am so sorry."

"You should have been there. You should have protected her," Percy said in a muffled tone.

"I'm a-"

"-A god, yeah I know. But….I'm your son," Percy said as he pulled out of the hug and let Gamer's mind run it's course blocking out his emotions as clarity came back to him. He sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional. It's just... been a long day for me."

Poseidon nodded, "it's okay. Everyone is allowed to be a little emotional now and again. And if you can't talk to your parents about your problems, who can you?"

Percy smiled at that, "thanks….dad."

Poseidon smiled back, "so any plans for the future?"

Percy nodded, "I'm going after Luke, tomorrow. He is amassing an army and I have an idea where he will go first to get some men."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find Luke and his army!**

 **Reward,**

 **40,000Exp**

 **20,000$**

 **Failure,**

 **You will only find Luke next year**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and turned to Poseidon who asked "Need any help?"

"I thought gods couldn't just help demigods?"

"They can't, but something tells me the Fates won't mind me helping you out," Poseidon replied with a smirk which Percy copied.

"Well first of I think I do with a teacher to help me out with my water powers. I'm good, but I can get better."

Poseidon nodded, "I'll get you a tutor, someone to teach you later in the summer."

"And a place for mom to stay, our last house sucks I want her to get a new house and enough money to live a comfortable life."

Poseidon looked at Percy before signing and nodded, "okay. It'll be difficult but okay."

Percy nodded, "good." Percy then started to think about what he could get that could be useful for his next quest. 'Maybe I should bring someone along with him, like Luke and Grover, except well maybe not Luke, but more useful that Grover was in a fight…..wait, am I forgetting someone?'

Percy's eyes shot up, "GROVER!"

* * *

 **There we go, sorry I didn't update sooner, I didn't feel like writting, and what I did write came out like crap and after revision and revision I finally settled on this.**

 **So this one is kind of slow paced, with all the gods and the talking, but it was important so it had to be done.**

 **Anyway I introduced Artemis, yay! I hope she's a good take on the charecter, didn't want to make her to nice or to bitchy, so kind of settled on this.**

 **Questions:**

 **Pissing of gods by hacking into their domains: Yeah I know, it will piss them off, hehe lets do this shit!**

 **Lemon: Again, not good at it man, but I'll try**

 **Is the Gauntlet of Kefka being a little to OP?: You bet your ass it is! I could go change the rules, but, neah, fuck it.**

 **Earthquake fist breaking tough skin of the Nemerian lion and the curse of Achelies?: Well it would depend on the level of the skill. For example right now Percy can crack a stone wall with this attack , a higher level will deal more damage.**

 **Did Cerberus pee on Kronos in Tarturus?: Yes...yes he did.**

 **Anyway see you all later! Bye for now!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Percy begged his dad to bring Grover here, and the moment he did the Satyr jumped at Percy and began to hit him across the face with his reeds screaming, 'you left me there you son of a bitch! I nearly got forced into becoming a gigolo to pay the motel bills!'

After Percy managed to calm the Satyr down he brought him back to camp after saying bye to his dad, who had a smirk on his face that pissed Percy off for some reason.

The next day Percy found himself inside the war room in the Big House with the head of every cabin member there along with Chiron as their stand in for their camp counselor, Dionysus was still being scolded by Zeus, something Percy relished hearing.

"So what have you called this meeting seaweed brain?" Clarisse asked as she cleaned her fingernails with her dagger.

"Yeah I thought we might just get a few days off before we had to start planning for war," Travis complained as his brother Connor nodded in agreement, the two were now the heads of the Hermes cabin replacing Luke.

"I wish we could but something has come up. When Grove, Luke and I went on our quest we came across a society of mercenaries, deadly, powerful mercenaries. I want to move on this group before Luke does and get them on our side of the battle, because the last thing we need is them on the enemy team."

"This group of people," Chiron asked, "what are they called?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "the Abyss."

Chiron's eyes shot open in shock, "Luke has found a way into the Abyss?! Where did you all go during your quest?!"

"Ah...Boston?" Percy shrugged, "anyway this is bad news and we have to stop it at all costs. Anyone with me?"

"I am Percy," Annabeth said as she stood up.

"I am too," Charles replied.

"And so are we," Travis replied as he and his brother stood up.

"And so am I," Clarisse said as she stood up ready for a new mission.

"Well that's good, nice of you all to stand up for you friends, but we need everyone here," Chiron said, "we need to make sure nothing like this happened ever again. I would recommend Percy go in this quest with the traditional three members per quest arrangement."

"Hey that's not fair!" replied the Hermes twins.

"We should all go Chiron! The more the better chance we have of catching Luke!" Annabeth cried out in protest.

"It's okay guys!" Percy cried out settling down everyone there, "Chiron is right. Camp is defenseless, and we need someone to make sure shit doesn't hit the fan while we are away. And besides three people should be more than enough to get to Luke, after all this is more of a reconnaissance mission than a quest."

The demigods grumbled under their breath but just then Charles spoke up in a loud neutral tone silencing them all, "whatever you say Percy,"

Percy nodded, "okay then. For this quest I'll be taking… Clarisse and Annabeth."

"You sure?" Annabeth asked, "I don't really know what help I can be in a fight here Percy."

"It's your brains I need, leave the fighting to Clarisse and I, that is," he turned to the daughter of Ares, "if you're in."

The demigoddess smirked, "of course I'm in. When do we start?"

"In two days time," Percy replied, "pack up and be ready by then. Is there anything else anyone would like to discuss?"

Travis and Conner than raised their hands, "yeah we want to know something. We want to know how the hell you managed to lose Grover in LA, seriously we saw that guys yesterday and he was pissed off, going on and on about how un fair life is and how he was going to shove a hoff down your throat."

Percy gulped, 'maybe I should stay away from Grover for a few days.'

"That is a long story," Percy replied back as the meeting then ended sending each person to do their own thing. Most went to spend time talking with friends in the Amphitheater or doing something in the art department (making out) while Percy on the other hand had some training to do.

Hyperion killed his friends, he brought them back sure but he could never do that again, unless he wants to get in deep dodo with the gods. He needed to get stronger, much more stronger and for that he needed to train.

Percy snuck into the Forest and put a hand up, 'I'D Create: Empty.' The blue afternoon sky turned red as all the noise got cancelled out. Percy then went to the Fist of Zeus and sat down on top of the rock formation as he pulled up his stats;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-2,000/2,000(+1000) = 3,000**

 **Mana-1,225/1,225(+1000) = 2,225**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-17 Exp- 48,648/62,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-40(+5)=45**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-40**

 **POINTS-61**

Percy has put back his son of Poseidon title after coming back to camp, he didn't really the Leader title at the moment. But the thing that interested him right now was the 61 stat points he had, something which he fully intends to use.

So right now there was a decision to be made, what to spend it on?

'I needed more mana sure, but all that stats just for INT? Yeah fat chance. Being smart I'll admit is cool and all, but I am more of a jump first ask questions later kind of guy regardless of how smart I am. So maybe….Luc?'

Percy had done some research about characters and video games, considering his life in one. But there was one thing that really got to him, the appreciation of the Luc stat. Come on it's literally giving you the chance to improve your own luck, how awesome is that!

This would not leave anything to chance, after all if you could guarantee a coin flip will always work to your favour, is that really chance anymore? Or are you influencing the world to do your bidding?

Percy nodded to himself and quickly put 10 stat points into Luck raising it to 50 and just as he did that;

Ping!

 **You have achieved 50 stat points in Luc! You have gained a new perk!**

 **Luck day- On this special day you will have +25 stats in luck lasting for 24 hours. On your birthday you will gain +50 in Luc stats!**

 **Please select your lucky day;**

 **Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday,Sunday,**

Percy blinked once, then twice and then a wide grin broke out on his face. 'This. Is. Awesome!' Percy looked at the days and finally picked Friday, because come on, it's Friday, everything is awesome on Fridays.

Percy then looked at his new stats;

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-40(+5)=45**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-51**

If the pattern follows that of luck, every time he raises a stat to 50 stats he will gain a perk relating to that stat. Meaning he right now he could increase all of the stats right now and get several new skills!

Percy yelled out in happiness but just then he realised something, he needed to save his points. Yeah okay he could still totally gain three new perks right now, but that would mean it would become impossible to train the stats and raise them on his own. Maybe he should train himself so that each stat is at a minimum of 40 before he dumps points in them.

Percy then looked at the one thing he could raise right now, his Vit. Percy put 5 stat points into Vit and waited but sadly nothing happened. Percy was stumped, was his theory wrong? Was the new perk thing just a Luc special?

 **VIT-45(+5)=50**

As he was looking at his stats a thought entered his head, 'wait….. is it my base stats that are supposed to be 50?' Percy then hit himself up the head for making such a stupid mistake and then dumped 5 more points into stat;

 **VIT-50(+5)=55**

And….

Ping!

Yes!

 **You have achieved 50 stat points in Vit! You have gained a new perk!**

Please choose one of these two new perks!

 **Iron body- allows your body to become as tough as iron on command. This skill can be improving on, the more you use it the tougher it will be.**

 **Speed demon- Allows user to travel at unbelievable speeds at the cost of 200 HP per minute. Can be improved on with training, at present speed is: 62 Miles/hour (100 KM.)**

Percy looked at the perks and was surprised at his choices and very very sad. Both of these looked…..amazing really. Both had so much potential. He could charge in with Iron body and start wailing around without a care in the world, wouldn't even need a shield any more is he got it to a high enough level.

And the speed would make him unstoppable in a battle. You can't hit what you can't see! And the cost is nothing to be worried about, after all his regeneration rate is 25%, and his HP is 2000, meaning he gained 500 HP every minute, which more than made up for the speed cost.

Percy sighed, he really couldn't decide. Many he should leave it to fate? Percy took out a drachma and readied it for a flip, 'heads for iron body, tails for speed demon,' Percy told himself as he flipped the coin into the air.

Percy caught the coin as it came down and carefully looked at it. He opened his hands and there was the drachma, the tail side up. Percy smiled and pressed Speed demon selecting the perk for his bonus.

Ping!

 **Congratulation! You have gained the Perk: Speed demon!**

Percy closed his stats and then opened up his inventory and pulled out three skill books, Fireball which he got from the Chimera and Death Touch which he got from destroying Cerberus and Mist Illusions which he got from kicking the Nokken's ass. Percy first picked up Fireball annndddd,

Ping!

 **You have acquired the Skill Book: Fireball!**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy pressed yes and immediately the book vanished as knowledge came flowing to his head;

Ping!

 **You have acquired a new skill!**

 **Fireball, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Allows user to send balls of fire at enemy.**

 **Cost- 10 MP**

 **Attack- 10 Damage**

Percy frowned at that and sighed, well it wasn't much but it was something. Plus Percy's element was water, the opposite of fire, so it would stand to reason that he would not be very good at the skill. But either way it would be helpful if Percy wanted to distract someone or start a fire or something. Hm….maybe with more training he could make it stronger.

Percy out those thoughts aside for later as he pulled up his next skill book;

 **You have acquired the Skill Book: Death Touch!**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy pressed yes and the book disappeared in a flash as dangerous knowledge began to fill Percy's head;

 **You have acquired a new skill!**

 **Death touch, Lv-MAX**

 **Allows user to kill one being a day with a simple touch. Will only work on beings weaker than the user and 30 levels above user.**

Percy looked at this and simple wondered all the damage he could do. He allowed Gamer's mind to take over as it helped him calculate whether this would make him more powerful, or more inhuman. He could kill anyone, with just a touch, maybe he should start wearing gloves? He then took out the last Skill book, Mist Illusions and;

Ping!

 **You have acquired the Skill Book: Mist Illusion!**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy pressed yes and the book disappeard;

 **You have acquired a new technique for your Mist Control!**

 **Mist Control, Lv-1 (23%)**

 **The user can control the mist to create illusions.**

 **Can be used on- Mortals**

 **Range- 20 meters**

· **Mist Illusions: You can create illusions that take on the form of that which the effected most loves.**

Percy frowned, this new power of his was far to smilar to the Nokken's for his likeing, but it would be useful. The demigod then pushed the skill aside, he didn't need it right now, maybe it should be his trump card, a worse case scenario, along with Death touch. With that in mind Percy decided to move one, there was still things he had to look into.

Percy got up and began stretching his legs, it was time to test his new perk. He got into a runner's pose and dashed across the forest grounds, 'Speed demon!'

Suddenly Percy felt himself becoming faster and faster as the forest blurred by. His legs started to strain but Percy couldn't feel the pain over the pure adrenaline coursing through his body. He loved this feeling, it was the same rush he got when he fought Craig with the Deadman title.

Soon however Percy reached the edge of the forest and was forced to stop. He nearly tripped into a tree, but luckily Percy had high enough Dex stats to maintain his balance. He looked up and smiled, if his calculations were right, and they were, then he just crossed the entire forest in 20 seconds, give or take.

That mean he traveled around 400 meters, and he knew that wasn't his maximum speed, in fact if he was to guess he was going around 72 Kms right then, so one can only imagine what he could do when traveling at full speed.

Percy then pulled up his HP bar;

 **Percy Jackson HP: 1,820/2,000**

He smiled. His regeneration was already healing him, meaning he could afford to use Speed demon a lot more now. Percy walked back to the Fist of Zeus and sat down pulling out the skill disk he got from Cerberus and Observed the small golden object;

 **Skill Disk,**

 **A disk when used will automatically level up one particular skill of your choosing. The number of levels that will be improved in written on the disk. (LV-10)**

This thing would improve the skill level of any skill he chose, the only question was, which skill? He should use it on his weakest skill, but that would mean it would be harder to level up with pure training, if he used on his strongest skill that would make it even more difficult to level that up.

If he used it on something like Archery, it would help, but not by much. And Smoke from would be pretty strong if he leveled it up but again it would be impossible to train on it.

Percy looked across his skills and finally made up his mind on one skill in particular;

· **Critical strike! Lv-3 (20%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 400% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

Yes okay sure it wasn't a fancy skill and it wasn't something that he could profit from all the time, but it was very useful. Percy had a lot of luck, a lot of it, and he tended to get more Critical shots that most normal people because of that, heck example number one is Ares!

So logically speaking the best shot he has to bring down really powerful enemies is with critical strikes, and the only way he can train critical strikes in by doing them, and most of the time he does that the enemy tends to die off quickly before he can grind the skill up.

Percy then took the skill disk and pressed the number 10 written on top of as the disk glowed;

 **State which skill you wish to level up.**

Percy spoke aloud, "Critical strike," and slowly the disk in his hand disappeared as Percy felt energy flow into himself.

Ping!

 **A skill have leveled up 10 times!**

· **Critical strike! Lv-13 (0%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 1000% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

Percy smiled at this and closed the boxes and looked at what he should train first. Maybe some strength building? The last time he got a boost in those stats were ages ago, when he still wore the weights Nina made for him. He took them off before the quest, didn't' want anything weighing him down incase he needed all the strength he had, but maybe it was time to use it again.

Percy took out the weighted sweat bands and put them on setting the weights at 50 pounds per limb. He then got off the Fist of Zeus and began to walk around to get used to the extra weight before deciding to break two eggs with one stone and level up a few skills of his, mainly something he got very recently, his Shadow Control.

Percy approached a tree and began pouring his mana out into the shade of the tree, a similar process like his water control. The moment his mana touched the shadow Percy felt a pull and he pulled back with all his will.

Slowly the shadows under the tree moved according to his desire. It moved up like a tendril as it slowly stood up in front of Percy. The demigod reached out and began to touch the shadows, and he was surprised to feel that the shadow was actually very much solid.

'Hm...maybe my mana turned it into a solid form?' Percy wondered as her commanded the shadows to step out of the shade and into the light and watched as it only proceed to get stronger and darker the moment it touched the light. 'So anything that makes a shadow more solid makes my shadow control stronger? Hm… this is something I need to remember.'

Just then;

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **Shadow control, Lv-2 (+10= Lv- 12) (30%)**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 95 MP(-50 MP=45 MP)**

'Is it really that easy?' Percy asked himself as he recalled how he tried to control his water powers back in Yancy academy where he got exhausted every time he used his powers. Maybe it was because he had a lot more mana now that it seemed easier for him?

Percy smiled at that and decided to continue to use Shadow control until his mana ran out. Which didn't happen. With a regeneration rate of 500 MP per minute he didn't have any issues with his mana becoming too low.

So Percy decided to train two things at once and added started to create and launch Fireballs from his hands. He first started with one fireball, and then increased the number to one in each hand and then doubled that and pushed further and further as he now had ten fireballs, each on the tips of one of his fingers.

But he didn't stop there. He started to experiment with his skills. He created constructs with his shadows, which were easier to control into complex form than water, since shadows don't have a real form to give resistance.

He then began to control the shadows formed underneath his shirt and pulled them out, making them move freely out from under his shirt like blades of grass on a meadow. Percy also managed to increase the amount of MP and damage that his Fireballs could do, which was really a big accomplishment in his book.

At around 2 o'clock Percy stopped his training and pulled up his two skills which had leveled up by a lot.

 **Shadow control, Lv-10(+10=Lv- 20) (20%)**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 55 MP(-50 MP =5 MP)**

 **Fireball, Lv-13 (23%)**

 **Allows user to send balls of fire at enemy.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

 **Attack- 1000 Damage**

Percy nodded in approval and then began to train his Earthquake control skill, and since he is in his ID pocket dimension, he wouldn't have to worry about destroying anything.

Percy drew back a fist and poured mana into it and smashed it into the ground crying out, "Earthquake fist!" The fist landed into the ground shattering it and causing a 9 inch fissure to form. Percy grinned and drew back his other hand and smashed it down as well as slowly he began to attack the ground again and again.

Soon the ground broke apart into dust as Percy found himself in a crater of his own making with a blue box in front of him;

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Earthquake control, Lv-4 (20%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 650**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-1.6**

Percy sighed and closed the box, he had caused too much damage to the surrounding area to have leveled up just once, and the more he trains the more damage he is going to cause, maybe it would be a better to train in this later, when he finds a place which is tougher than the Forest grounds.

Percy then escaped out of his pocket dimension as slowly all the damage he created in his Earthquake control training disappeared. Percy then began to walk back to camp but as Percy was doing that he noticed something, something inside the rock formation of the Fist of Zeus. A blue delta symbol and the moment Percy used Observe on it he knew what it was;

Ping!

 **You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-20**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **OR**

 **Do you wish to fast travel to another known Labyrinth location?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy blinked at the two options given to him and he quickly realised what was going on. This was what is known as a fast travel option, meaning he could use this entrance to travel to all the other ones he knew, meaning he could theoretically use this to travel to Yancy academy and back.

Percy smiled as he pressed the yes button for the fast travel option. Just then another box appeared;

 **Please choose the location to travel to;**

 **Yancy Academy**

Percy pressed the only option available for him and then waited for the fast travel option to activate…..and waited…...and waited. 'Is thing broken or something?' Percy asked himself as he looked again at the entrance. 'Hmm… maybe I should actually enter for it to work.'

Percy then climbed into the small tunnel inside the Fist of Zeus and landed into a large tunnel that lead deeper into the Earth. Percy clicked his fingers and summoned a fireball in the palm of his hand and used the flames as a guide, already his training was paying off.

Percy held his hand up high and slowly walked deeper into the cave as slowly things got darker and darker with less and less light coming from the outside. However the moment Percy took his 20th step or so the rocky tunnel transformed into a well defined corridor that leveled out horizontally before turning into a set of stair that went up.

Percy walked up the stair but as he did he realized he recognized them, these were the very same staircase he climbed down on the very first dungeon raid he went on. Percy felt a little bit of nostalgia sink in, strangely, this was only a few weeks ago, and yet it felt like a lifetime.

Eventually the stair ended and there in the top was an opening leading to the courtyard of Yancy academy. Percy stepped out and immediately the opening closed behind him with a groan. The son of Poseidon then turned to the courtyard in front of him and smiled, 'well this proves it, fast travel is very much possible.'

Percy loved the fact that he found this little trick out, it would help him a lot knowing he could just pop into camp during school hours if he wanted to. He wasn't stupid, not with and Int level of 30 and Wis of 32, he knew he was going to come back to Yancy academy, considering that he didn't get kicked out or flunked, which was a record in itself!

The grounds of the school was empty and very quiet, nothing steared and for that PErcy was glad, imagine if someone caught him here it would take a lot of lying to get out of that one. He then looked up and saw that the sun was in the same position in the sky from five minutes ago, meaning Fast travel was truly instant and would not take like an hour or so to do, which he was grateful for.

Turning back to the entrance of the Labyrinth in Yancy academy Percy pressed on the blue symbol and selected the option of fast travel showed up. He picked Camp Half-Blood and the wall opened up allowing Percy entrance.

Soon after a minute of walking Percy found himself back in camp near the Fist of Zeus. He then quickly went back to camp for lunch promising himself to one day go and explore the Labyrinth for it's dungeon, probably when he was stronger. Last time he jumped into a dungeon without any forethought he nearly died, this time he would be ready.

After a quick lunch and spending time with the rest of his friends from camp Percy returned to his private training spot and then took out the gauntlet of Kefka. He then summoned Cerberus who appeared out of smoke nearly trampling the trees around as it bowed to Percy.

"Cerberus I need you to go back into the Underworld," Percy said looking into at the dog's middle head, "once there return to your duty as guardian to the Underworld. However if I never require your assistance I will call you, and you better come, got it?"

The giant dog nodded and slowly sunk into it's own shadow as it slowly disappears leaving Percy all alone. 'Huh, shadow traveling, didn't know he could do that. Though it does makes sense seeing Chimera's blood did give me the same power after defeating him.'

Percy put the gauntlet away and sat down on the Fist of Zeus again. It felt a little weird knowing there was a tunnel right under him but something told him that he wasn't going to collapse down into it or anything.

Percy then pulled up his skill list and slowly began to scroll through it looking for something new to train in. Eventually something caught his eye;

· **I'D Create, Lv-10 (81%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

· **ID Escape, Lv-10 (21%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy hadn't gone into a ID dungeon in a long time, well one that had monsters in it anyway. The last time he had...it was when he fought Craig. After that incident Percy had put of training in there for some time, but now…. maybe it would good to return, plus there was something he really wanted to try out.

Percy raised his hand up into the air, "ID create: Zombies!" Immediately the sky turned red and the noise died out notifying Percy about the change in worlds. The demigod got off the rock formation he was sitting on and took out Riptide and attached his Apprentice zombie killer title;

 **Apprentice Zombie killer- 30% more attack and defence when dealing with the undead. +5 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

Percy closed his status box and got ready for his battle. He didn't just want to attack the zombies like he used to before though, no this time he wanted to experiment with something. He wanted to see just how far he could go using the Le Bete perk.

He closed his eyes and slowly began to focus himself pushing the effects Gamer's mind to the back of his mind. He then began to focus on his memories, particularly the sad ones. The ones that broke his heart, the ones that made him feel helpless. He remembered holding Annabeth in his arms as she died. He remember the anger he felt when he found out Gabe hurt his mom. He remembered the uselessness he felt when Hyperion attacked.

And through these memories his anger grew.

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' has been activated! You gain +50 to all stats!**

Percy's eyes turned from his clam sea green to a golden yellow as he growled in fury. He let the anger take over him, he let the curse guide him as he dashed out of the forest and towards camp where most of the Greek zombies would be.

The first one he saw didn't even realise it was dead before it exploded into dust. The second one managed to spot him before it died, and the third didn't even manage to do that. One by one the zombies fell to Percy's blade as messages started to explode out at Percy;

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

Percy however ignored them all as his vision became tunneled allowing him to focus on only one thing, killing the monsters in front of him.

The Greek zombies only managed to rally together after the tenth or so zombie Percy downed, But even then they were no match for Percy's ferocity and raising powers level. More and more anger filled him as more and more power flowed through him.

Percy crashed into the army of Greek zombies with an Earthquake fist breaking the front lines. He then hacked and slashed his way through them all, smiling as blood and dust began to cover his face and body.

Eventually Percy stopped, panting as he stood on top of a mountain of corpses.

 **Total Exp gained:**

 **2625 Exp!**

He had killed at least 35 Greek zombies and now waited with excitement for the Legion zombie, which was now forming in front of him in the middle of the cabins.

Percy however didn't wait for his emmy to get ready. He charged ahead and ripped into the Legion zombies head. He plunged his blade into it's eye sockets and started to stab into it's brian;

 **Critical Strike!**

 **1000% of 325 Attack = 3250 Attack!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **1000% of 325 Attack = 3250 Attack!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **1000% of 325 Attack = 3250 Attack!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **1000% of 325 Attack = 3250 Attack!**

 **Legion Zombie HP: 2,200/15,200**

Percy however didn't stop, he never stopped. He brought his fist up into the air and smashed it into the Legion zombies face shattering its skull and breaking it's head open like a balloon.

"Earthquake Fist!"

 **Critical Strike!**

 **1000% of 650 Attack = 6,500 Attack!**

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

Golden dust rained over Percy as slowly the incomplete Legion zombie disappeared into nothing. The battle however wasn't over. An army of Greek zombies appeared at that moment and charged Percy with their spears lowered.

Percy simply stood up from the golden dust that was a Legion zombie and began attacking the army without hesitation or doubt. The cries of the zombies rang out into the red sky as soon everything was silent yet again.

 **Total Exp gained:**

 **2625 Exp!**

Soon another Legion zombie rose only to fall yet again to Percy's vicious attack.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-2,300/2,300(+1000) = 3,300**

 **Mana-1,350/1,350(+1000) = 2,350**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Zombie Killer**

 **Level-18 Exp- 1,898/65,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-32**

 **VIT-50(+5)=55**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-30**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-46**

 **MONEY- 66,597$/286D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +5 VIT, +5 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

And soon;

 **Warning! High level monster forming above you!**

Percy looked up and his yellow eyes spotted the demon forming above him. Soon the figure took form in the shape of a Knight of the Damned, almost an exact carbon copy of craig. Percy however didn't care that the enemy looked like his servant, he just wanted someone to kill.

Percy dove at the Knight with Riptide in hand and began pummeling the Knight back. His curse gave him a + 194 to all stats and Percy was using every single stat boost he had.

He smashed Riptide into the Knight's helmet releasing the shadows inside it. He then poured his mana into the shadow and gained control over the Knights body. He then closed his hand into a fist and the shadow inside the suit exploded outwards breaking the armour into pieces.

Ping!

 **A new skill has been created by your action!**

 **Shadow control, Lv-10 (+10= Lv-20)(20%)**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 55 MP (- 50 MP= 5MP)**

 **Shadow explosion- 1000 Damage (+500 Damage) cost 1500 MP (-500 MP)**

 **Critical strike!**

 **1000% of 1500 = 15,000 Damage!**

Percy however pushed the boxes away, he didn't read any of them, all he cared about was the fact that the Knight was still not dead.

 **Knight HP: 15,000/30,000**

Percy knew he couldn't afford to use more mana, if he was normal right now he would be on his knees panting, but the curse of Le Bete pushed him forward to ignore all his limits, to break them, to go beyond them.

Percy Jackson lifted Riptide up st stood waiting for his mana to regenerate and as he did the Knight of the Damned regenerated itself as well forming new armour out of it's shadows.

Soon the Knight was whole again but Percy was not ready, but the demigod knew there was more that one way to kill a monster. Dispet the curse clouding his judgement Percy was a born warrior, fighting was in his blood. He got took out a sword from his inventory and charged the Knight.

He raised both swords at once and began his attack, "Stardust Wave!"

1, 3, 6, 12, 18, 21, 30, 37, 42, 43, 49, 53, 55, 60, **69!**

 **Stardust Wave;**

 **69 strikes x 249 Vit = 17,181 + 230 Dex = 17,411%**

 **17,411% of 325 Attack = 56,585 Attack!**

69 strikes landed on the Knight from Percy's hands and the moment Percy stopped the Knight exploded into golden dust leaving nothing but some loot behind.

 **You have gained 20,000 Exp!**

The demigod turned and waited for the next enemy, but none came. With nothing else to fight the curse slowly disappeared turning Percy's yellow eyes back to green.

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' has been deactivated! Your stats have changed back to normal!**

Ping!

 **Your title Apprentice zombie killer has evolved into Zombie Hunter!**

 **Zombie Hunter- 40% more attack and defence when dealing with the undead. +10 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

The son of Poseidon looked around him taking it all in, what he had done. But before he took a step forward or even had a thought, his body collapsed into the ground as he fainted from the strain on his body.

Percy blinked away as he slowly regained control over himself. He pushed himself up and groaned at his stiff body;

 **You have slept on a very uncomfortable surface; HP and MP have been restored 50% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy pushed the box away and slowly got back up stretching his muscles loose. He blinked the world into focus yet again and found himself still in an ID, only this time there was nothing chasing him.

Percy saw there was money, drachma and various other loot items all around him, meaning he was still in the zombie dungeon, but seeing as there was no zombies that meant he must have killed the all.

Percy got to his feet and pulled out a bottle of water emptying it with one swing. He then wiped the trail of water coming out of his mouth and recalled what happened when he activated the curse.

The curse was too much. It was like trying to control a force of nature. the more he killed the more powerful and out of control it got. Percy was hoping to use this curse as a way to fight off the really strong opponents, but he now knew the only way that would ever work is if he and the boss were the only ones there, with nobody to interfere.

When Hyperion attacked Percy was lucky he didn't accidentally kill one of his friends, he was too busy fighting Hyperion. But if he had somehow defeated the Titan the he would then attack….. no, it was to much to even think it.

Percy put the curse under the list, 'Never use unless you are about to die,' which is also where Percy listed the Death touch skill, the Mist Illusions skill and the Deadman title.

Sighing to himself Percy took out the gauntlet of Kefka and summoned all his servants. Zed, Craig, Alecto and Marchosias appeared out of smoke and bowed to Percy who then sent him to gather all the loot spread throughout the dungeon.

Soon they had collected;

16,000$

30 D

8 Health potions(Low)

Lv-2 Skill disk

Healing shrubs

20 Greek style swords

12 Greek spears

Essence of shadow, crafting essence (2)

Pot of chance!

Percy put everything away except for the Pot of Chance! and used Observe on it;

 **Pot of Chance!**

 **Test your luck by sticking your hand into this pot! If you are lucky you might something useful, if not...well let's just hope you can masterbate with your other hand as well.**

Percy sighed at the pots description. The pit itself was very plain looking, it was brown and black, like ancient Greek pots, except these had big question marks drawn on their surface instead of greek heroes.

Percy looked at his Luc stats, sure it was 50 but maybe he should put off using the pot until Friday when his Lucky day perk would activate.

Percy nodded to himself and put the pot away and turned to his servants who were all looking at him curiously, "w-what? Is it something on my face?"

Zed shook his head, "no, not really. It's just you look different that's all."

"Really? Like how?" Percy asked crossing his hands.

"Like…. like you seem stronger somehow," Alecto replied, "more…. what's the word..."

" **Feral** ," Marchosias said with a feral grin that spread across it's wolf face, " **I see that you are using the curse of Le Bete freely. Something tells me however you are not the type to endanger others lives which begs the question, how did you use the power of uncontrollable anger, but still not get anyone hurt?** "

Percy narrowed his eyes. He had forgotten how perceptive the demon winged wolf was. It was a mistake to bring it out here….or maybe it was an opportunity. Percy dismissed the other servants and soon sat in the middle of the empty monster dungeon with the demon wolf.

" **So, alone at las** t," the wolf said with a smirk before it jumped up and exploded into a cloud of black smoke. The black smoke then melding together taking on the form of a naked woman with large perky breasts and a wide firm ass. Her beautiful face was covered with long curly hair dark as the night. Her skin was dark, like roasted almond and her eyes were the colour of polished cobalt.

She smiled at Percy as she slowly walked swaying her wide hips seductively, "hello, _master._ " The last words came out as low growl as the demon crawled on top of Percy pushing him down on the grass, "I have missed you."

It took all of Percy's will power and the Gamer's mind abilities for him to not immediately become putty in her hands. He stayed stronger and spoke in a calm tone, "I need you ask you something Marchosias."

The demon smiled as she grabbed his hand in her and pressed her chest into his, "go ahead and ask, _master._ "

Percy was now sweating, she was a little too close for comfort. "I-I need you to tell me everything you know about the Le Bete curse you put on me."

The demon raised an eyebrow, "everything? Or only what I know?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Very much so," she whispered as she pulled herself upwards grinding on Percy, "what I know I can give you for free, but if you wish for everything, well, then that's going to cost you."

"I see," Percy said. This was going nowhere fast, he needed to up to anty. Percy then rolled to the side putting the demon on the bottom while he was now above her. "So what do you know?"

The demon smiled at the change in position, "I know only the few basics. The curse was made by god himself as a punishment to be given out to codemed souls in hell. The worst of the worse."

"Which souls were cursed with this?"

The demon lifted her head and whispered in Percy's ear, "serial killers."

Percy looked shocked. The fact that his curse so the same used in _Hell_ for touring _serial killers_ kind of rattled him but just then his mind started to work and a question popped up, "but why? Why give the people who enjoy killing the power to kill more? Isn't that like giving meth to a druggy?"

"Yes, it is," the demon said smiling, ", the souls cursed with this will kill everything in their path and soon it will take over their very beings. Blood will be all they know but eventually they will lose the feeling of excitement. After one point the pleasure they get from killing will stop, they will become numb to it, but the won't be able to stop killing. They will lead a hollow existence from then till the end of time, never being able to stop, never being able to feel. A shell of what they are. After all, to much of anything is bad."

Percy looked at the demon under him and only one thought came into his head, 'I am so fucked.'

"How do I get rid of it," Percy asked, "there must be a way to reverse the curse, there always is."

"I don't know that _master._ All I know is what I have told you, I'm not even sure it can be removed."

Percy gritted his teeth in anger, "how do you not know anything about it?! You are the one who cursed me! And you are supposed to know everything!"

The demon under him chuckled, "I may not know everything, but I can."

"Explain," Percy said through narrowed eyes as he tightened his grip on it's hands.

"Every demon can access unlimited knowledge, stored in hell, for a limited amount of time. They just need the power of a human soul to do so, hence why I said before that the only way to tell you what you wanted to know I would need a soul."

"So you're not the only one who can do so, others can as well?"

She shook her head, "no. The place where we get our knowledge is called the Great Stream, and while others can travel the stream, I have conquered it. I am the librarian while others just visit."

"Then how can you not know?!"

"Because I never had to find out how to remove curses, only put them."

Percy looked into her cobalt blue eyes and could see she was not lying, he could feel it.

Ping!

 **A new skill has been developed!**

 **Lie detection, Lv- 1 (12%)**

 **You can detect lies said to you, 10% chance of success.**

Percy sighed, "okay, I believe you." He then got off her and stood up.

Percy saw her lying on the ground and offered his hand, "such a gentleman," Marchosias said as she took it pulling herself up.

"I try," Percy said as he brought the gauntlet up to send the demon back inside.

"Wait!" she said causing Percy to stop, "can I just stay out here for a little longer? I don't like being it the stupid gauntlet of Kefka."

Percy's eyes winded, "you know about the gauntlet?! How?!"

She shrugged causing her breasts to bounce, but Percy was far too distracted to pay attention, "everyone knows about that gauntlet. After all the guy who made it was half demon and managed to steal one of god's tears."

"What?!"

"Yup, you see Kefka was half demon, and because of that he was teased a lot, well not teased more like abused. Anyway one day he went and complained to god and the big guy hearing his story started to cry. Kefka harvested his tears and made the gauntlet out of it."

Percy looked at his gauntlet and now suddenly the thing felt very heavy. "No wonder it's so powerful. It's literally a godly weapon."

The demon shrugged, "yeah but considering your a demigod that's not really saying much."

"Wait, god can cry?" Percy asked with a strange look, "like he has a body and can cry? Like cry cry?"

The demon nodded, "yup. Don't tell anyone but he's kind of a big softie, always going on and on about love and shit like that."

Percy stared at the demon in front of him with a look of confusion, "you sound like you know him."

She shrugged again, "yeah, we all know him. He always shows up during Sunday's for lunch."

"He shows up in Hell…..for lunch?"

"It's complicated."

Percy looked at the demon for a few seconds before sighing, "okay I'm just going to forget everything you said for the last five minutes and just send you back," he lifted the gauntlet but again Marchosias interrupted him.

"Wait! Can I have a goodbye kiss before I go?" the demon asked throwing Percy off his game.

"W-wai-ait w-what?" Percy asked stammering

"Well it's just I'm been so helpful, I think I deserve a reward don't you? "Before Percy could even respond she jumped on him and grab his lips in hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as she stuck her tongue into his mouth.

"Hmm! Hmm!" was the only thing Percy could say as his mouth was currently being overtaken by the demon's tongue. Percy tried to push her off him but Marchosias grabbed his wrists and put them to the ground. She then grabbed the gauntlet and pulled it of his left and threw the magical armour piece away.

The demon then broke the kiss and stared at Percy with a hungry look, "when you get older master, I'm going to ride you like a train."

Percy looked at her shocked but again before he could speak she kissed him again this time she grabbed his head with both hands and pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth;

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Kissing, Lv- 9 (5%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaved the person feeling happy for the two hours**

Percy blinked at that but couldn't get himself to do anything about the beautiful naked woman sitting on top of him. He tried to move but his body just didn't want to. just then the demon broke the kiss and looked at Percy with the same hungry look, "see you later _master._ "

She then disappeared into smoke traveling to the gauntlet leaving PErcy alone in the ID with a red face and a need for a long cold shower.

* * *

 **Alright so nothing to great in this chapter, just a training montage wrapped up in some exposition.**

 **Questions:**

 **Not macking stats for devine being : I didn't make their stats for only one reason, lazyness. You know much of a pain in the ass it is?**

 **Grover is a non comatnat with Lv 20 while Percy gets nothing for his hard work?: Well it's basically this. Grover had lived longer and has had a lot more experiance. Hence even if he is'nt a combatnat he can still be a higher level. It's basically this, Grover doesn't have the Gamer abblity to help him out, hence why Percy can probably already kick his ass right now.**

 **Alright see you all next week. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Percy spent the extra free day he had mostly studying in the Athena cabin. He needed to know more things, he knew that, so he had asked Annabeth to help him out. During the day he was put through the ringer as he learned more and more stuffing himself with knowledge. By the evening he had leveled up his English language twice and increased his Int level by 4 points.

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-22 (90%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+50% reading speed**

 **INT-34**

Here's a tip, if you ever want help in your studies do not ask a child of Athena, just don't. Percy swore there was something down right scary about the way the Athena cabin members learnt, something unholy. It was scarier than fighting a demon, which he has actually done before.

After dinner Percy managed to sneak away to the forest and to the Fist of Zeus where he put up an ID: Empty and started to train his other skills.

First was fire ball, where Percy tried to make it more powerful by putting more mana in it but keeping the size small, the result of his flames turning blue and him gaining a variation on his ability;

 **Fireball, Lv-13 (23%)**

 **Allows user to send balls of fire at enemy.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

 **Attack- 1000 Damage**

· **Blue flames, Cost 200 MP, 1540 Damage**

The extra cost was nothing when compared to the boost of power he got making this one of Percy most reliable attacks, but there was a drawback. The more powerful it got, the bigger it got and the more it grew the slower it became meaning at full strength the fireball was as slow as a tortoise.

Percy had also used his level 2 Skill disk on his Mist control increasing it to Level 3;

 **Mist Control, Lv-3 (0%)**

 **The user can control the mist to create illusions.**

 **Can be used on- Mortals**

 **Range- 30 meters**

· **Mist Illusions: You can create illusions that take on the form of that which the effected most loves.**

Percy then began to train his Earthquake control, increasing it to level 6, his Smoke form, increasing it to level 4, and finally he spawned his ID create and escape skill increasing it to level 11.

 **Earthquake control, Lv-6 (20%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 700**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-1.8**

 **Smoke from, Lv- 4 (21%)**

 **Turns the user's body into smoke, colour depends on person.**

 **Cost- 225 MP**

 **Duration- 50 seconds**

 **I'D Create, Lv-11 (15%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

 **ID Escape, Lv-11 (15%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

After he did all this his use of the weighted bands finally payed off giving Percy +2 is Str, something which he found stanger as it took so long for it to happen. If Percy had to guess it would be because he was already used to the weight he was wearing right now, meaning he would have to increase the weight again if he wanted to level up more strength.

By the time the sun came up Percy was dead tired as he left his training grounds for camp. After a quick bite to eat he was right as rain and now Percy was in his cabin packing his stuff for his quest/reconnaissance mission when a knock came on his door.

"Come in!" Percy called out behind him as the door was pushed open revealing Nina in her working uniform. "Nina?" Percy asked with a polite smile, "what can I do for you?"

The daughter of Hephaestus smiled, "nothing much really. I just came to give you this," she said as she swung the backpack she was carrying down. She opened it revealing a set of Greek armour with silver plates on it which looked vaguely familiar.

Percy scratched his head before realising what it was, "my armour!"

Nina smiled, "yup. I fixed it up and this time I got it ready before your quest. Hopefully this will help you out on your journey," Nina said as Percy inspected the armour closely.

"You sure you don't want it? It did save your life when the monsters attacked," Percy asked.

"No I made my own armour," Nina said with a grin, "I'm never going to let a monster to get the drop on me ever again. So yeah, you keep it, it is yours anyway."

Percy nodded as he took the armour and put it on his bed next to his backpack, "thanks Nina, I'm sure this will help out a lot."

Nina nodded and smiled back at Percy. The two then started at each other as an air of awkwardness fell upon them. Seconds passed as slowly a blush creeped on Nina's face prompting Percy to speak up first, "Nina...ah, can I help you with something?"

"Well it's just-I… well I just," Nina stammered as she gathered her courage and finally spoke up, "I just wanted to thank you, you know for saving my life. I thought I was done for and well…. you saved me. You just came in there with that stupid smile of yours and saved my life."

Percy nodded, "relax Nina it was nothing."

"No it wasn't! You saved my life Percy and I-I just wanted to thank you properly, maybe like after you come back from your quest I could show you around my cabin or something. Show you some cool stuff."

"But Nina it isn't really a big deal. You don't have to do anything like that for me, I would have done the same for any of my friends," Percy mentioned casually as slowly a look of silent anger took over Nina's face.

"Really? Is that what I am to you? Your friend?" Nina asked with her eyes narrowed.

Percy started to sweat a little as he looked at Nina's face;

 **Warning! Bloodlust in front of you! Origin: NINA!**

'Yeah, thanks, I know!' Percy though as he dismissed the box.

He didn't know what was going on, maybe he should tell the truth and hope she forgives him, for whatever he has done. He gulped and spoke, "y-yeah?"

Nina looked at Percy with narrowed eyes before drawing back a hand and slapping him across the face, Percy was so surprised he couldn't move in time to dodge or block the strike.

 **SLAP!**

"You idiot!" Nina cried out as she then charged out of Percy's cabin leaving behind a confused son of poseidon with a red handprint on his cheek.

"What the hell just happened?" Percy asked himself as he watched Nina's retreating form.

Later,

Clarisse and Annabeth stood on top of the hill with travel bags by their side waiting for Percy. Next to them was Chiron who was back in his wheelchair and Grover who had a similar bag on his back.

"He's late," Clarisse said grunting, "it's his quest how can he be late?"

"I am sure Percy has his reasons," Chiron said quieting Clarisse down.

"Yeah, Percy might forget something now and then but he is reliable," Grover said nodding before adding in a low grumble, "though you can't rely on him to remember about you when you're halfway across the country in Los Angeles. No times like that it's best to be on your own."

"Oh stop whining Grover," Annabeth said, "Percy already feels guilty enough as it is. Give him a break."

"Oh I'm not angry at him Annabeth," Grover clarified, "I understand why he did what he did. Finding out Luke...was a traitor must have hit him pretty hard. I don't hate him for that, I just want him to squirm a little before I decide to 'forgive' him, that's all."

Chiron smiled, "and here I was thinking you didn't have a bad bone in your body."

Grover smirked, "oh please. I have been meaning to prank him since the time he embarrassed us back at Yancy academy."

"I see, need some help?" Chiron asked with mischief in his eyes.

"Yes please," Grover said with the same look in his eyes.

"Okay you two do your pranking later," Annabeth replied, "for now we need Percy focused. Do whatever you want to him when we get back, not now."

"But Annabeth," Grover whined.

"No buts."

"It's alright Grover," Chiron replied, "we'll get him soon enough."

"But then I'll only be able to prank him once I get back!"

"If you get," Clarisse clarified but before Grover could rebuttal the figure of Percy could be seen coming up the hill. He stopped in front of the group and put his backpack on the ground, "hey guys, you ready?" Percy asked to Annabeth and Clarisse.

"Ready," Annabeth said while Clarisse just nodded.

"Good," Percy turned and noticed Grover, "Grover? Are you coming with us? I thought you wanted this to be a three man team Chiron?" Percy asked his wheelchair bound teacher.

"No Grover is not going to be traveling with you three," Chiron replied, "he is starting his own quest."

Percy turned to Grover who explained, "I've told you about my dream right? About finding Pan?"

Percy nodded, "yeah….but you have also told me people die in the process of doing so."

Grover shrugged, "yeah, but it doesn't matter. Pan is our god Percy, it's the same with you for your mom, how far did you go to save her?"

Percy nodded, he understood where Grover was coming from, but he still didn't like it, "yeah, okay. Just...be careful alright?"

Grover smiled, "yeah, I will."

"So...where are you going first?" Percy asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. Tradition dictates that I go to a large forest first and then travel wherever my instincts tell me to."

"That is so specific," Percy mumbles causing Grover to chuckle.

"Yeah it is," Grover said as he extended a fist to Percy, "until next time Percy."

Percy bumped his fist, "until next time Grover."

The Satyr smiled and turned to Chiron, "I'll be going now sir."

Chiron nodded, "take care brave Satyr, and don't forget our plan."

Grover nodded and waved to Annabeth and Clarisse as he walked away from the group into the surrounding forest disappearing from sight in a few seconds.

"I already miss that goat," Percy said as he turned to the rest of his quest mates.

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled, "alright time to get down to business."

"Right," Percy said as they all picked up their respective bags, "basically the plan is this, we go to Boston find out all we can from my contact, grab a slice of pizza or something and get back here in time for the next capture the flag. Any questions?"

"Nope," Clarisse and Annabeth said as the three then turned to Chiron.

"Alright then questers I wish you the very best of luck," Chiron said as he began rolling away, "and remember to call if anything bad happens."

The demigods all node and watched Chiron roll back to camp. Percy turned to the others, "ah why was he in his wheelchair again?"

Annabeth shrugged, "not sure. Something about a date later this evening and him wanting to get used to being in a wheelchair again."

Percy looked at Annabeth funny before he sighed, "we have a fucked up family."

"Yup," Annabeth said before turning to Percy, "ah Percy, why do you have a red hand shaped mark on your check?"

Percy's eyes widened as he quickly turned away from Annabeth and began to run for the main road, "let's go you guys! Time's a wastin!"

"Percy Jackson get back here and answer my questions!" Annabeth cried out chasing after him.

"What's that Annabeth we have lovely weather today? Well you can't be more right! Come on let's make the most of it!"

Annabeth chased him all the way to the main road where Argus was waiting for them with his white van, something which increasingly creeped Percy out due to it's kidnapper look, which has been previously stated several time by many demigods.

The three got in and soon they were all being taken to New York city. Annabeth had dropped her line of questioning and had began talking to Clarisse about plans to create something akin to a war machine, by the sounds of which was going to be big, loud and awesome!

Percy smiled at this and remained mostly silent as the van drove onwards. Soon the questers reached the train station and promptly got off waving Argus goodbye, who didn't wave back, asshole.

Percy turned to his friends, "okay then you guys wait here and I'll get tickets for the train ride."

"Didn't you guys take the bus last time?" Clarisse asked, "why aren't we going on a bus?"

"One because the last time we were on a bus we got attacked by Furies and two because it's faster this way. I wanted something in the outskirts of Boston last time I went there and the bus would take us there before heading into town, I really didn't want to travel back and forth from the city to the forest, to much of a waste of money."

Annabeth blinked, "wow. Your reasoning was pretty well thought out."

"Yeah, but you're still a miser," Clarisse stated grinning.

"Hey I'm not a miser! I just don't like wasting money that's all!"

"Sure," Clarisse said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I saw that!"

"Just go get the tickets Percy," Annabeth said pushing Percy into the station and breaking up the fight that was just about to break out. Percy mumbled under his breath but walked away, Annabeth sighed, "why do you always have to piss him off?"

"It's funny," Clarisse replied with a smirk.

Percy got the tickets and the three campers were on the train in five minutes, luckily they hadn't missed it. Percy sat in front of Annabeth and Clarisse as the train slowly began its journey.

"So we have three hours to kill, any ideas?" Percy asked his two friends.

"Well I do have these," Clarisse said taking out a deck of cards, "you up for a game of poker?"

"Oh gods Clarisse give it a rest" Annabeth said taking out a thick book on Architecture, "there is no way anyone can beat you, you're the reigning champion of poker in your cabin."

"Seriously?" Percy asked blinking, "I didn't take Clarice for the gambling type."

"We don't gamble with money," Clarisse spoke up, "we gamble with chores. The loser has to do the winners chores, and if there are more that one loser the work gets spread out among them."

"I see," Percy said scratching his chin. He knew about poker but didn't really know how to play, "so what are the rules?"

"Well..." Clarisse explained the rule of poker to Percy with a hidden smirk.

After one explanation;

"So basically it's a game that involves having lot's of luck," 'my luck's level is 50' "the ability to lie," 'my lie level is 9' "and maintaining your cool all the time?" 'thank you gamer's mind!' Percy asked.

"Yup."

Percy then grinned a vicious smile that sent a chill down Clarisse's spin, "game on war girl."

Clarisse gulped as she started shuffling her deck. For some reason the look Percy had on his face scared the shit out of her but she refused to give up, after all she was the queen of poker.

She gave Percy his two cards and the game began. The moment Percy looked at his cards all emotions melted off his face. He became like a doll, not one muscle moved. He opened his mouth, "I raise two day's worth of chores."

Clarisse began to sweat.

A few moment's later;

"Hahahaha!" Percy cackled out throwing his head up in victory, "I did it! Enjoy the two years worth of chores Clarisse old girl!"

The demigoddess in question had her head down on the ground as she cried tears of regret and lose.

"There there Clarisse, I'm sure some of your siblings can help you with them," Annabeth tried to assure the girl patting her on her back. She turned to Percy, "be a little more considerate Percy, she is feeling bad enough as it is."

"I don't care! HAHAHA! No chores for me!" Percy said holding his stomach as he laughed louder attracting the attention of every person on the train pissing them off.

"Shut up kid!" a rough male voice called out causing Percy to blush and close his mouth.

"Sorry," the son of poseidon replied. He then turned to Clarisse who was still crying, "hey it's okay Clarisse, you don't have to do them all."

Clarisse looked up with hope in her eyes, "really?"

"Nope!" Percy shout back as he laughed loudly.

"Shut up kid!" the same passenger as last time called out.

"Okay okay sheesh!" Percy said finally quieting down.

"I don't get it how come you're so good at this?" Annabeth asked as a slowly recovering Clarisse looked on with interest.

Percy shrugged, "beginner's luck I guess."

 **Lie failed!**

Percy looked at the two questers in front of him and expected them to keep pushing him for more answers, but surprisingly they didn't. They simply nodded their heads and kept quite.

Percy was kind of surprised, they knew he was lying but didn't push for an answer… girls were so nice. If it was Luke or Grover they would have hounded Percy until he gave them the truth. Girls on the other hand it seemed understood personal space and secrets.

Percy didn't actually like lying to his friends, though he did have a high level in lying. He wanted to tell them the truth, but he his trust was broken before, Luke was an example to him that every your closest friends can and will betray you.

Eventually Annabeth bulleid Percy into taking back a year of chores from Clarisse's debt to him while the demigoddess in question swore that she would one day beat Percy and make him do a year's worth of chores, something Percy highly doubted.

The three hours passed by fairly quickly with Annabeth engrossed in her book and Clarisse and Percy having an 'I spy' contest. The three got off at Haymarket station near the North End of Boston and the three got into a cab that lead them to Downtown.

"So where are we meeting your contact?" Annabeth asked.

"A cafe called the Rabbit," Percy explained as the cab took a left entering afternoon traffic.

"A cafe?" Clarisse asked, "we are going to enter this super secret society through a freaking cafe?"

"Hey don't look at me i didn't pick the place," Percy replied putting his hands up.

"Anything we should know before we go in?" Annabeth asked.

"Biggy, the guy we are meeting in there is an informant, he is kind of like me and can scene people's powers. He knew I was a son of Poseidon the moment we met."

Annabeth's eyes widened almost comically, "are you serious?! And here I was thinking your powers were unique."

"Nope," Percy lied;

 **Lie success!**

"So he can sense us, big deal," Clarisse said, "is he any good in a fight?"

"I don't' think so, but reminds me, don't piss anyone off war girl," Percy said turning to Clarisse.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Clarisse cried out in protest.

"Because out of the three of us, you are the most likely to get us kicked out of there," Percy replied with Annabeth nodding her head.

"You two are crazy," Clarisse said crossing her hands, "and frankly I am kind of insulted. What do you take me for a mindless idiot filled with anger always looking for a fight?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a look before turning to Clarisse and nodding their head. The demigoddess through her hands up, "oh come on!"

The cab dropped them off at the cafe as the three got ready to step inside. "Remember, don't piss them off. Everyone in there is trained and dangerous," Percy repeated as Clarisse and Annabeth nodded. They were all business now and their complete focus was given to the task ahead.

Percy stepped inside and looked around. Everyone in there was levels 20 to 30, with one rare case of a level 40 being tucked in the back away from view. This person must be trying to maintain a low profile and Percy for one didn't want to disturb someone so powerful.

He walked to the barista girl and ordered three cappuccinos. He then lead Annabeth and Clarisse to the back where, sure enough, was Biggy, the informant of Abyss Boston edition. The man was the same as before with his huge ass bald spot and tacky gold accessories. He wore a bright blue tracksuit this time and as soon as Percy was in range he looked up and smiled.

"Well well well if it isn't Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Looks like you managed to defeat the big bad demon after all," Biggy said folding the newspaper he was reading, "what can I do you for?"

Percy smiled, "hello Biggy it's been a while."

"Indeed it has," Biggy replied taking a sip of his coffee, "please sit down. Your friends as well. Let's see here, a daughter of Ares and a daughter of Athena, very very very impressive."

Annabeth and Clarisse stiffened but didn't say anything or looked surprised. It was a good thing Percy told them about Biggy's powers before hand or this would have shocked them stiff.

"So Percy has told you two about my powers huh?" Biggy said taking another sip out of his cup, "well no matter," he turned to Percy, "I really I surprised you managed to kill the demon, I assume that you took the chains?"

"Yup, it wasn't easy but I managed to kill it. Even got a sweet jacket out of the deal," Percy said pointing at his black leather with a trident on the back.

"I see, so where are the chains right now?"

Percy smiled, "I gave them to a friend. She is currently using them to….teach her husband the error of his ways."

Biggy visually shivered, "great. the most powerful chains in Greek mythology and they are now being used to play slave and master."

Annabeth looked surprised and hell as she looked at Percy with a look that said, 'we are so going to talk about this.'

Percy nodded at her and turned to Biggy. Percy pushed Gamer's mind to it's limits, Biggie had an Int of 53 and a Wis of 20, definitely not your average joe, "I need information, on Luke."

"Luke? The son of Hermes that came with you last time? What about him?"

"I want to know what he asked you," Percy said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean what he asked me? Last time I saw him he was with you and the Satyr."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy narrowed his eyes, "don't even try to lie Biggy I know he came to you, he was far too interested in the assassins for hire in the Abyss. He wanted to hire them, and his only contact to the Abyss, is you."

Biggy smiled, "you're pretty smart kid. But I'm not running a charity here. Last time I gave you information as a favour for Eddie, this time you're going to have to pay."

"How much?"

Biggy waved the question away with a hand, "I don't need money kid. What I want, is information."

"Okay then, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened at your geeky camp. Luke told me you were attacked, but he didn't give any details."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Percy sighed and began narrating the story out for Biggy. He told him how he managed to rally up the campers and fight back against the invading monsters and how he managed to destroy them all. He then told of how Hyperion decided to come crashing in spewing fire arrows out everywhere. And finally about how Percy cut a deal with the gods letting him bring the dead campers back to life.

"So it's all out war huh?" Biggy asked as Percy and the others received their coffee from the barista lady.

"Basically," Percy replied taking a sip of his coffee, "it's us against the Titans."

"A second Titan war," Biggy declared and after while of deep thinking spoke up, "before I tell you what you want to know understand that I am neutral in all of this. I am just an informant, bring me into your war and I promise you I will make you regret it."

Percy nodded and took another sip of his cup of coffee, he might just become addicted to this thing.

"Fine then," Biggy then took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down in it, "Luke came in to find a place to buy weapons and recruit people. I unfortunately couldn't help him with the latter so I sent him to a friend in Chicago, but I could help him out with the former. This," he slid the note to Percy, "is the location of the warehouse I sent him to. He is going to there for only one day, meaning after this he will be in the wind. Good luck."

Percy pocketed the note and nodded at Biggy. Annabeth and Clarisse finished their cups of coffee and the questers began to leave.

"Wait," Biggy called out stopping them, "if you go there. To the warehouse I mean, you will be exposed to Abyss. The warehouse is basically a weapons market, it will have the attention of all the members of the Abyss. If you go there, and cause a scene, which I am sure you will, this world will come to know about you. And once they do you will become a part of Abyss, something you can't undo."

Percy nodded, "I got it."

"No I don't think you do. As an informant I can't play favorites, I have to give information freely. So if anyone comes asking about you I will have to tell them all I know."

"That's ridiculous! What type of stupid law is that?!" Clarisse asked furious.

Biggy narrowed his eyes, "it's that same _stupid law_ that allowed me to tell you all I know about Luke. So stop whining, the world's unfair, get used to it."

Clarisse was about to rebuttal before Percy held up a hand shutting her up. He turned to Biggie, "we'll be going now Biggy, thanks for the info."

Biggy nodded, "anytime."

The three questers walked out and immediately Clarisse began to complain, "that's so not fair! He made you tell everything about what you did and the moment anyone asks he is willing to blurt everything out? What the hell! I thought he was a friend Percy!"

Percy sighed, "I never said he was a friend, he is just a contact."

"And it doesn't matter what he knows Clarisse," Annabeth said, "he is clever and dangerous. Meaning next time we deal with him we have to be very careful and not give anything away."

Percy nodded, "Annabeth's right, let's just move on for now."

"But how can we?!" Clarisse asked throwing her hands about, "I mean come on! I thought he was on out side!"

"Maybe this should just be an example of what we should expect moving forward into Abyss," Annabeth said, "allies may become enemies in a split second. We are going to have be very careful."

Percy nodded, he was impressed with how quickly Annabeth was adapting to the situation, "right. I'm pissed too Clarisse, but right now there is nothing we can do. Lets just focus on getting to New York and finding this warehouse," Percy said tacking the sheet of paper Biggie gave them. On it was;

 **100 Neptune Ct,**

 **Bronx, Ny**

Percy's eyebrow twitched, 'this must be a joke.' Percy was very much aware of his dad's other name in Roman mythology, and this….this was just too much of a coincidence. Percy sighed, well at least he won't be forgetting this address anytime soon.

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked.

He gave it to her as he simply rubbed his temples. Annabeth read it and then began to laugh hysterically.

"What? What's so funny?" Clarisse asked. Annabeth gave her the paper and immediately the daughter of Ares started to laugh as well.

"Alright alright I get it, can we move on please?" Percy asked as he hailed them a cab.

"Why of course Percy, son of Neptune," Annabeth said giggling.

"Oh shut up Annabeth daughter of….ah..."

"Typical, everyone forgets about Minerva. Though it is understandable, those Roman's did deface Athena statue so much everyone can't even tell Minerva is Athena," Annabeth said as they got into a cab.

"Yeah," Percy replied as he thought over something before speaking up, "wait do you think there is a roman camp?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well we are Greek demigods, so do you think that there are Roman demigods out there somewhere?"

"Well if there are they are doing an amazing job hiding away," Clarisse replied, "I have never heard of any Roman demigods being found in recent camp history or any Roman monsters for that matter."

"Aren't roman monster basically ripped off versions of Greek monsters?" Percy asked.

"Ah, well for the most part yes, but there are some unique roman monster out there."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well…. let's see," Annabeth then took on her thinking pose as she began to search her head for the information she needed, "well there is the-nope that's greek. The-nope that's Nordic. The Kraken? No too vague also has roots in Greek myths. Ah ha! Lemures!"

"Those are basically ghosts," Clarisse said before thinking for a bit, "what about fauns?"

"Roman version of a Satyr," Annabeth explained, "oh I know! A Caladrius!"

"A what?" Percy asked.

"A Caladrius is a now white bird that can take away people's sickness and disperse it to the winds. It also can tell when someone is able to make a full recovery or not."

"So basically the only original thing about Roman monsters is a bird that can heal people?"

"Ah...yeah."

"Lame," Percy replied, "well I know one thing if there was a Roman camp they must be one of the most boring group of people on the face of the Earth. Probably don't even know how to swing if the history books are right about their fear of water."

Soon the cab brought them to the station again where Percy got tickets for a train going to New York in the next minutes.

"So what's the plan here?" asked Clarisse, "we going back to camp or going after Luke?"

Annabeth turned to Percy who answered, "we're going after Luke. We know where he is, we can't let a chance like this escape."

"Didn't Chiron say this was just a reconnaissance mission?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah he did, but we now have the opportunity to get him ourselves, and I don't know about you but I want some sweet revenge."

Annabeth and Clarisse looked at each other before nodding, "alright then, let's go catch ourselves a traitor."

Percy smiled and the three then waited for their train to arrive. Slowly however Percy began to notice something strange, it was the middle of the afternoon and the train station was clearing out, fast.

"Ah guys, I think something is about to happen," Percy said as he reached into his pocket to make sure Riptide was still there.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked as she took out a cylinder of what looked like perfume which was actually her spear in disguise.

"Everyone is clearing out of the station, fast," Percy commented. Annabeth took out her dagger and stepped back behind Percy and Clarisse. Soon the last of the mortals were gone leaving the three questers alone in the middle of the big main platform of the station.

Percy then felt something, a chill come up his spine;

 **Warning! An enemy approaching from your right side!**

Percy turned to his right and narrowed his eyes, "there," and sure enough he saw three people walk towards them. The one in the middle was a woman with white blond hair and cold blue eyes wearing a light blue shirt with dark jeans. Around her was an aura of cold, the same aura Percy felt, she was also the same person Percy felt in the cafe, seems they trailed them all the way here.

To the left was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes similar to the first girl. She wore a very form fitting black dress which showed her slender but well built figure and by her side was a large metal baseball bat.

And the last person was a man who stood at 6 feet tall, half a foot taller than the girls with broad shoulders and a square jaw. He wore winter clothes with a heavy coat and a beanie, but the strangest thing about him was the fact that he was currently riding a freaking reindeer.

Annabeth and Clarisse turned out the enemy and Percy Observed them. First was the woman with white blond hair;

 **Elsa Arendelle, Snow Queen**

 **Lv- 40**

 **HP:4,500/4,500**

 **MP:5,000/5,000**

 **Race- Human (Clear Sighted, Mutated)**

 **Str-10**

 **Vit-28**

 **Dex-23**

 **Int-34**

 **Wis-21**

 **Luc-13**

 **Elsa at a young age was given power over ice allowing her to freely control it. At first she was unable to control it but after help from her sister Anna she has learned to cherish and control her powers. She now wishes to find the person did this to her and is willing to do anything to find said person.**

 **She wishes to stop Percy from traveling to New York at all costs**

 **She is calm but afraid of failure.**

Then the one with strawberry blonde hair.

 **Anna Arendelle, Ass kicker**

 **Lv- 21**

 **HP:1,500/1,500**

 **MP:200/200**

 **Race- Human (Clear sighted)**

 **Str-25**

 **Vit-24**

 **Dex-20**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-10**

 **Luc-19**

 **Anna is the younger sister of Elsa. Every since a young age she has rained to become stronger to protect her sister from those that would seek to harm her. Soon she became a martial arts master having a level of mastery over several different styles of fighting including karate, judo and krav maga. She is now on a quest to find who experimented on her sister along with her boyfriend Kristoff.**

 **She wishes to stop Percy from traveling to New York at all costs**

 **She is fully focused and is ready to fight.**

The blonde guy;

 **Kristoff Kai, Master of reindeers**

 **Lv-22**

 **HP:1,550/1,550**

 **MP:300/300**

 **Race- Human (Clear Sighted)**

 **Str-30**

 **Vit-29**

 **Dex-16**

 **Int-17**

 **Wis-19**

 **Luc-22**

 **Kristoff Kai is a master of reindeers giving him control over reindeers and the power to enhance himself with parts of a reindeer. His personal reindeer is Sven who is… well a reindeer. He is dating Anna Arendelle and is currently helping her find the man who experimented on her sister.**

 **He want's to stop Percy form getting on the train to New York**

 **He is currently hungry, but is also focused on the task at hand.**

And his freaking reindeer;

 **Sven, Reindeer extraordinaire**

 **Lv- 10**

 **HP:500/500**

 **MP:20/20**

 **Race- Reindeer**

 **Str-30**

 **Vit-24**

 **Dex-12**

 **Int-3**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-1**

 **Saved by Kristoff at a young age, Sven the reindeer has sworn his servitude and friendship to his human saviour. He has become close friends with Anna and Elsa and is willing to disobey Kristoff if it means pleasing them. He is also very smart, for a reindeer.**

 **He doesn't like Percy, smells to much like fish**

 **He is hungry but is interested in a good fight.**

Percy sighed read their bio's looks like trouble just found them, again. What was with him and finding trouble in Boston? Did the city hate him or something? And what did the reindeer mean when it said he smelt like fish? The fuck!

Percy spoke up, "Clarisse the one riding the reindeer is the strongest, I feel like he has some sort of connection with the stupid reindeer he is riding and will likely attack with it, you up for the challenge?"

The daughter of war smirked reading her spear, "born ready."

"Right, Annabeth the strawberry blonde girl is a hand to hand specialist, but isn't very smart, think you can trick her into hitting herself with her bat?"

Annabeth grinned, "you're on."

Percy smiled and turned to the three approaching them but spoke in a whisper, " alright then, move when I say so," he then spoke loudly, "so….Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, what can I do for you guys?"

The three in front of him stopped approaching him for a split second and in that second Percy attacked by breaking the ground with his Earthquake fist breaking the ground and sending pieces of rock everywhere.

"Now!" Percy cried out as Clarisse charged Kristoff ,who managed to avoid the destroyed ground only to be trapped on one side of the station away from the others. Annabeth ran to Anna who was recovering from almost being hit by a rock leaving Elsa to face off against Percy.

"How did you know who we are?" Elsa asked with narrowed eyes in a cold tone.

"Didn't you know? I have the powers of an informant," Percy said reading Riptide, "and you my Snow Queen are in way over your head."

Elsa didn't smile but instead raised a hand up gathering ice around the palm of her hand, "we shall see."

Elsa sent a blast of ice out of her hand that took the form of sharp ice shards. Percy dodged them all and with a snap of his finger sent a fireball flying right at Elsa's face. The so called Snow Queen brought up a ice shield just in time while simultaneously sending several blast of icy wind at Percy.

The son of Poseidon dodged all of the strikes and charged at the woman, something told him she didn't have much experience with close quarter combat. Percy was proven right when instead of fighting him head on Elsa jumped back while sending blasts of ice at him.

Percy once again danced through the ice beams was soon stood a few feet in front of Elsa with his trademark grin on his face, "what's the matter hot stuff? Ran out of juice?"

Elsa was panting as she looked at Percy with a sneer, "oh I have not even begun yet." Just then a shadow was cast around the room covering Percy from head to toe. The son of Poseidon turned around and gulped only to find a huge monster made out of ice and snow with big heavy limbs and sharp teeth and claws.

"You didn't think I was just wasting all that ice I threw did you?" Elsa as a hint of a smile appeared on her face, "Percy Jackson meet Snowball, he likes chocolate and ripping trees out of the ground with his bare hands."

Percy Elsa but on his face was not fear like she hoped but confusion, "can he even taste chocolate? And what type of stupid ass name if Snowball?"

 **Snowball,**

 **Lv-15**

 **HP:20,000/20,000**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Race- Ice monster**

 **Str-43**

 **Vit-21**

 **Dex-24**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-0**

 **A monster created through the powers of Elsa it is not very smart but can obey simple orders and can also be controlled like a puppet.**

 **Kill to get- 7,000 Exp**

Elsa groaned, "I named him when I was twelve alright? Now shut up," she said just as Snowball smashed the spot Percy was standing in a few moments ago.

Percy looked at the things HP;

 **Snowball HP: 20,000/20,000**

'Easy enough,' Percy commented as he summoned two fireballs sending both right at Snowball's face. The frost monster put a hand up and blocked the fireballs as a little of the ice in it's hand started to melt.

Percy sighed, this was going to be a long battle.

Annabeth hated this girl, she really wanted to kill Percy for even suggesting fighting her. Right now the daughter of wisdom was running as fast as she could away from the crazy strawberry blonde swinging the metal baseball bat.

What was it Percy said? 'Can you trick her into hitting herself with her bat?' Yeah right! Easier said than done! But in the end it was her fault for even accepting, well it was either that or fight the girl with freaking ice powers that just summoned a giant ice monster!

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Anna screamed out as she swung her bat at Annabeth only to smash into one of the walls of the station, "I promise it won't hurt!"

"Hell no!" Annabeth cried out as she ran even faster, "you're freaking crazy!"

"Crazy strong!" Anna replied as she brought the bat down again, this time nearly hitting Annabeth who just managed to dodge by jumping to the side.

Annabeth rolled up and saw a chunk of stone next to her. She swung her foot and kicked the stone with all her strength sending it flying into Anna's nose breaking it with an audible crunch.

 **Crunch!**

"Shit!" Anna cried out as she grabbed her nose with both hand dropping her bat on the floor. Blood poured out freely as the girl tried to stop it with her fingers.

Annabeth took this chance a whipped out her dagger and moving back a few steps to the left, "need some help with that?"

"You snot nosed brat!" Anna cried out as she stopped her nose from bleeding by stuffing a napkin into her nose, "I'm going to make you hurt so bad!"

"Right," Annabeth said taking another step to her left as Anna took up her metal bat.

"I'm serious, I'm going to do nasty stuff to you."

"Really? Like what?" Annabeth took a step to the left which Anna mimicked maintain the distance between them.

"I'll break your nose."

"Getting revenge by doing the same thing they did to you? Kind of a cliche."

"I'll break your legs."

"To basic." Annabeth took another step to the left and Anna copied.

"I'll… I'll," Anna thought before smirking, "I'll cover you with reindeer spit. And believe me those things are nasty. And then I'll make you watch the Human centipede, twice."

Annabeth shivered at that, "okay then, that's scary," she then held her dagger in a reverse grip, "so are you going to do something or are you all just talk?"

Anna smirked and raised her bat up and charged, "ahhh!" But after her second step she tripped on a crack on the ground, made by Percy's Earthquake fist, and hit herself on the head with her bat knocking her out.

"Huh," Annabeth said with a smile, this was the reason she kept moving to the left, "that was easy."

Clarisse was happy. No scratch that she was beyond happy, she was ecstatic. She lunged at the reindeer Sven and Kristoff with her spear knocking them on the side for the second time in their fight. She then blocked Sven's kick with her spear shaft while dodging Kristoff's tackle.

"I'll give you one thing you two sure do know how to work together, but other than that you suck at fighting!" Clarisse mocked as she twirled her spear around her head before leveling it at her enemies.

"Yeah we work better as a team," Kristoff said before he mounted Sven and held the reindeer by the horns, "perhaps you would like to see what we can really do?"

"Oh please what you-" Clarisse began before shutting her mouth as he watched something impossible happen in front of her. Kristoff and Sven melded together and fused to from what looked like a giant hairy reindeer with human clothes standing on two very human legs. It's looked at Clarisse with pupiless eyes and growled. The daughter of Ares simply looked at the beast and replied, "oh shit."

Percy jumped away from another one of Snowball's ice breaths causing all that turned next to it into ice. Percy panted, this was getting hard. Usually he could just bring out the gauntlet of Kefka and beat Snowball with a little backup from Zed or even Craig, but now he had to rely on only his skills, which were lacking when it came fighting giant ice monster that could regenerate very fast.

Percy recalled every skill he knew and only one came to mind, Death touch. It would be a great way to try out his new skill, and if it doesn't work on this thing for some reason or the other he would still have other ways to kill it.

Percy readied himself as he put away Riptide stitching each of his finger in anticipation for what he was about to do. He dashed forward and quickly became a blur due to his Speed demon perk.

In a few seconds he appeared right in front of Snowballs and pressed both hands open palmed on the monster's stomach. The thing was cold to the touch but Percy didn't care about that, he cared about one thing, "Death Touch!"

Suddenly a burst of energy exploded out of Percy's hands as he felt something even colder that Snowball's body travel through his veins and into the monster. His mana poured into Snowball causing the monster to stop moving and just stare into Percy's eyes and slowly it's eyes became dead.

Slowly the snowman became to fall apart into little pieces as it became nothing more than blocks of ice. Percy put down his hands and looked at the falling ice in shock. 'I-I did it. I actually did it.'

Percy was shocked beyond belief at what he did but when turned to Elsa he found she looked even more shocked than he was, "h-how did you do that?!"

Percy was about to answer just as Annabeth showed up, "you alright here Percy?"

Percy turned to Elsa who was still panting, her MP was;

 **Elsa MP:1,250/5,000**

She was exhausted right now, probably couldn't put up much of a fight now, "Yeah, I good. where is Clarisse."

"Run for your lives!" came a wild cry causing everyone to turn and see Clarisse running towards them being chased by a….giant reindeer?

Percy spoke up, "Clarisse? What-"

"No time to explain just run!" Clarisse said as she and the other turned and ran to the platform leaving Elsa surprise while the giant reindeer just continued the chase.

"What happened to the guy you were fighting?" Percy asked as they ran to the second platform catching sight of their train.

"That is that guy I was fighting!" Clarisse shouted back as they quickly boarded the train just as Elsa riding on the giant reindeer appeared.

"Shit," Percy cursed, "I'll hold them off, you two wait here," Percy said and without even listening to what the other girls had to say jumped off the train and brought his sword out.

The reindeer continued it's mad charge and Percy quickly moved away from the train and his friends drawing the reader to the center of the platform. "Come and get me," Percy replied as he summoned a ball of fire in his right hand.

"No Kristoff," Elsa replied on top of the reindeer, "don't' get too close. He has a power than can kill with a single touch. Ill deal with him." The Snow queen then dropped down walking towards Percy as the reindeer stepped back giving them more space to move.

"You? Fight me? Get real. You can barely move," Percy replied as he sent his fire ball right at the white haired female.

Elsa dodged the attack and sent several ice spears at Percy which the son of Poseidon managed to block with his blade.

He didn't want to show most of his powers off right now, incase he was being watched by an Abyss agent but he had a perfect opportunity to capture Elsa, without hurting her. He used his shadow control and commanded Elsa's own shadow to wrap around her and tie her up like a mummified body.

Percy smirked, "not so tough now huh?"

Elsa looked at him with rage filled eyes, "you don't' know what I am capable of, _boy._ "

Percy gulped as he suddenly got a flash back to Artemis just as Elsa froze the shadow around her and broke the bonds that held her.

Elsa then got up and waved her arms forming a giant ice spear, "eat this!" Elsa screamed before launching the spear at Percy. Percy however didn't try to dodge it or move away, he simply drew back a fist and shattered the spear with an Earthquake punch.

Elsa however smirked and waved her hands causing event shattered shard of ice there to turn towards Percy and attack him. Percy activated Speed demon and tried to move away but he couldn't move his legs. He looked down and there sticking him to the ground were ice shackles holding him down.

Percy looked up, he couldn't give in, he wouldn't give in. He launched his mana outward to the ice shards around him and commanded the water in the ice to obey his will. Suddenly he could feel it, he could feel the ice around him, he could also feel Elsa's mana in the ice. He fought back but ultimately Elsa's control over the ice was to strong pushing past Percy's control.

'Marble skin!' Percy though and in a split second before he got pierced by the ice shards his skin began as tough as stone as Percy put over 300 points of mana into the skill.

 **Defence- 5,500,**

 **\- 7,000 HP!**

 **Percy Jackson HP: 1,800/3,300**

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Ice control, Lv-1 (0%)**

 **Allows the user free control over the element of ice.**

 **Cost- 10MP per foot of ice created**

 **Max size- 20 foot**

Percy grunted as he used his minor ice control to push the shards of ice away from his body and break the ice shackles holding him place.

Percy looked up at Elsa who looked shocked once again by what he could do, "y-you. You can control ice. I felt you try, a-are you like me?"

Percy was about to answer but just the a whistle broke out. The train was going to leave, and Percy needed to be on it. He used Speed demon and dashed away from Elsa just as the train started to move out of the station.

"NO!" Elsa cried out as she sent ice out to try and freeze the train track only for Percy to use his own control over ice to deflect the ice by just a bit missing the tracks completely. "Come back! I need answers!"

Ping!

A skill has leveled up!

 **Ice control, Lv-2 (30%)**

 **Allows the user free control over the element of ice.**

 **Cost- 10MP per foot of ice created**

 **Max size- 25 foot**

Percy didn't know what she meant, and frankly didn't really care. The train picked up more and more speed tacking the three quester out of Boston within the hour taking them back to New York and to Luke.

Percy looked to clarisse and Annabeth, "are you two alright?"

"Us? What about you?!" Annabeth asked as she checked Percy's bodied for any wounds, "we saw you getting skewered like a pin cushion!"

Percy shrugged, "the jacket protected me," he said pointing to his black leather jacket, "it's made out of a monster with similar fur to the Nemean lion, very strong."

"And what about your head and legs?" Clarisse asked with narrowed eyes.

"A spell I learned in the New York Natural history museum," at their strange looks Percy sighed, "long story."

"Well we have all the time in the world," Annabeth said leading them into a compartment and sitting down in the chair closest to the door, "so sit down and tell it."

Percy sighed, he was going to get a major boost to his lying skill when he was done with this.

An hour later;

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lv-10 (0%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **50% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

 **Bullshiting-Lv-5, a combanation of lying and the truth said in a very confident manner!**

Percy sighed closing the notification box in front of him. He told them a few things, like the fact he fought Alecto there who somehow managed to animate marble statue to life and how he fought an army of the undead while going through the museum.

They believed the marble statue thing but was a bit sceptical about the whole horde of the undead thing, which was kind of silly when you think about it. Like, sure a giant walking marble statue? Totally believable, but a horde of undead? Nope, can't happen.

Percy eventually convinced them otherwise and told them that he learnt the Marble Skin spell from a scroll he found in Alecto's person before she vanished into dust. When Annabeth asked to see the scroll Percy just said that he didn't have it with him but would be glad to show it to her once they get back.

Annabeth accepted which meant Percy now had time till they get back to camp to forge a scroll written in ancient Greek detailing the use of the Marble skin spell, yeah no problem.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if Alecto was still here?" Annabeth commented distracting Percy from his thoughts.

"Wait I'm sorry what? Why?"

"Well you said she animated an entire statue right?" Percy nodded, "and she did it with runes?" another noob "so what I meant was if she was still alive we could convince her to teach us how to do that. Just imagine it all the statues in camp could be called upon to defend it in case another monster army decided to attack."

Percy was stunned at that. Why didn't he ever think of that? He could get Alecto to teach him all she knew. And not just her, Marchosias too! Well the things that won't cost a human soul anyway. He had so much on knowledge available to him and he didn't even realise it!

Percy felt like hitting himself in the head but didn't he didn't want to cause a scene. At around 9 in the night the train reached New York. Outside Percy hailed them a cab and the three got in, "where to?" the white skinned black haired taxi driver asked them through the rear view mirror.

"Oh right," Percy said as he reached into his pocket to take out the piece of paper that Biggie had given him only to find a big hole in his pocket, "shit."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"There is a hole in my pocket, the note must have slipped right out of my pants during my fight with Elsa."

"Don't' worry about it," Clarisse said before turning to the cab driver, "take us to the warehouse district in the Bronx's. We need to be at 100 Neptune Ct, you know where that is?"

"Yup, we'll be there in five minutes," the cab driver said driving away.

"You memorized the address?" Percy asked impressed.

"Yup," Clarisse said. She then noticed Percy's and Annabeth's shocked look, "what? It was important data, in war not remembering things like that can get you killed!"

Annabeth and Percy shared and look before sighing, "that's good," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded continuing, "we were afraid that you were a shapeshifting monster in disguise, last thing we would need is that."

"Hey!" Clarisse cried out.

The taxi took them to the warehouse district in the Bronx and stopped in front of a gated complex inside which was filled with several different warehouses. "All right kidd's end of the line," the cab driver stated.

"Is this the place?" Percy asked as he and the others stepped out of the cab paying the taxi driver.

"Not really, you see that road in there," he said pointing to a road inside the complex traveling parallel to the one they were on , "that's Neptune road. I can't go in because this place here is private land. I assume you kids are going to meet your parents here?"

Annabeth stepped up and waved her hands. Percy could feel the mist bend to her will as she spoke, "you will not ask any more questions. You will go about your day normally and will forget you ever saw us, understood?"

The taxi driver nodded, "understood." He then turned the taxi around and without another look or comment to them drove away into the night leaving the three kids alone.

"Damn," Percy said watching the vanishing tail lights, "I have got to learn how to do that."

"So what's the plan on getting in?" Clarisse asked turning to the high walls.

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy asked as he walked up to the gate, "we go in."

"And how are we going to go in?" Clarisse asked pointing to the locked gate, "it's locked."

Percy nodded and grabbed the lock with his hand, he then challenged some of his Earthquake powers into the lock, just enough to shatter it and leave the rest of the gate unharmed, "now it''s unlocked."

Clarisse whistled, "I have got to learn how to do that."

Percy opened the gate slightly as the three snuck inside the private complex. They stuck to the shadows and before long found themselves in front of the warehouse they were looking for. Percy went next to the main door and held his hand up stopping the other from moving, "I'm going to try something, wait for me to give the all clear."

Annabeth and Clarisse nodded and Percy closed his eyes and thought out, 'Shadow Spying.'

His mana leaped out of his body and went into the shadows inside the warehouse. And just like that Percy could hear something.

"Are you sure they are going to come?" asked a familiar voice which Percy immediately recognized, 'Luke!'

"Yes, I am sure" said a softer masculine voice, "in fact, they are already here."

Percy's eyes shot up in surprise, he turned to Annabeth and Clarisse, "get down!"

Suddenly the walls of the warehouse bursted apart as a giant 12 foot tall human crashed though. Percy and the other moved just in time to avoid getting crushed by the creature and rolled up to see just what caused all this damage.

The creature was human, but the similarities stopped there. It stood 12 feet tall and naked but strangely it had no genitalia or even nipples. It's mouth was wide and it's teeth were blunt. It looked at Percy and slowly it started to drool over itself as it licked it's mouth.

"Guys get up, now!" Percy said as he took out Riptide and the shield of Ares just as this thing came charging at them. It ran like a chicken throwing it's hand up in the air free while it's legs rushed forward.

The thing then reached for Percy, however the son of Poseidon managed to dodge the slow monster's outstretched hand and managed to cut off few of it's finger with Riptide.

"AHHH!" The monster roared as it fell back on it's behind holding it's hand in pain.

Peryc however wasn't in a very forgiving mood. He jumped up on top of the monster and pushed it down into the ground, "Earthquake Fist!"

"You shouldn't have done that Percy," Luke's voice called out.

Percy turned and standing in front of the broken wall of the warehouse was Luke dressed in a black on black shirt and jeans with a blue jacket zipped up.

"Luke," Percy growled, "what is that thing."

"That Percy is my trap for you," Luke explained, "though judging by the look on Annabeth's face she already know what it is."

Percy turned to Annabeth who was literally shaking in fear, "G-gergosa. It's a Gergosa!"

Percy snapped to the monster as which was slowly getting up and used Observe on it,

 **Gergosa,**

 **Lv-41**

 **HP:17,300/18,000**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Race- Gergosa**

 **Str-50**

 **Vit-27**

 **Dex-12**

 **Int-0**

 **Wis-0**

 **Luc-0**

 **A monster used during the first titan war as infantry, Gergosas are built to do one thing and one thing only, kill and eat all humans. They cannot feel pain or remorse. They are the perfect killing machines.**

 **Kill to get- 18,000 Exp**

Percy started to sweat a little bit, it would be a tough battle fighting it and Luke, maybe it would be best to bring out the gauntlet and get some help.

Percy was about to move when a man dressed in a black suit with a top hat appeared next to Luke. The man was thin, almost unhealthy, his hair was very curly and his teeth were sharp like a sharks. And on top of his head was;

 **Kishin Argo, Dealer**

 **Lv-53**

"See what did I tell you," Argo spoke up, "didn't I tell you they were here?"

Luke nodded, "yeah, you did," Luke then turned to Percy and narrowed his eyes, "you shouldn't have come Percy."

Percy frowned, "I'm guessing this is a trap."

"Yeah it is. I knew you would go to Biggy for information about me, so I used that opportunity to set a trap for you, hopefully now you will learn to stay out of other people's business."

"You are my business Luke!" Percy cried out.

"No, right now that thing is your business," Argo pointed to the Gergosa who was now up and fully healed as steam flowed out of its hand reforming it's cut off fingers. Even it's HP was full;

 **Gergosa HP: 18,000/18,000**

Percy cursed himself for being so dumb as to not realise it was a trap. He moved back to Clarisse and Annabeth who were just a scared but they hide it under their will to fight.

"Do you know anything about this thing?" Percy asked Annabeth, "anything at all?"

"It's neck," Annabeth said after some thought, "the back of it's neck if it's one weakness, or at least that's what the legends say."

Percy nodded and walked forward, "back of the neck, got it." Percy readied the sword just as the Gergosa charged at the three campers. Percy jumped away from the monster and so did Annabeth but Clarrise tripped and fell down. The Gergosa then reached out and grabbed the demigoddess crushing her in his grip.

" **AH!** " she screamed as a snap broke out indicating a broken rib.

"Clarisse!" Percy shouted as he activated Speed Demon and dashed at the monster's hand cutting it off it's wrist with his blade. Percy went to Clarrisse and helped pry the Gergosa's hand open releasing the girl. "Are you alright?"

Clarisse coughed out blood, "I'll be fine." she then looked behind Percy as her eyes widened in fear, "behind you!"

Percy turned just in time to see the Gergosa's head lung for them both. He moved pushing Clarisse away with one hand just as the monster's mouth closed down on Percy.

 **CRUNCH**

* * *

 **Alirght there we go another one done. Hope you liked the inclussion of a Disney Princess Whahah! I'm sorry if it just seemed a little bizare I did that, I was just really bored so I thought what hell?**

 **Anyway, Question:**

 **Is there a max for any of Percy's skills? : Oh I have been waiting for someone to ask me that since chapter 1, the answer, there isn't. The skills that have a max level, are max level, like Death Touch and his ancient Greek skills. But other things do not have a max level. Seems unfair? Hell yeah it is!**

 **Is the Abyss the same as Tarturus? : No, sure it may have the same nick name and all that, but it's more like an organization who just like having a cool sounding name, that's all.**

 **Pause Abblity?: Yeah I don't think that's a good idea. Don't want to make it seem to easy for Percy to win.**

 **Beta!: Yes okay fine, I have swolloed my pride, though I have none, and got a Beta. He/she should start betaing my works starting from the next chapter, and then edit everything else after that.**

 **Can Hades scence Percy controling his domain: Well not really. In this world there are several elmetal users out there, the only reason Poseidon can scence Percy is because he is his son, and the amount of control Percy has pver the shadows is laughable compared to Hades. Basically Percy doesn't have high enough of level in Shadow control to gain Hades's attention.**

 **Don't like the Abyss card? : So you don't like me using Abyss huh? Well sorry but it's a plot device to make things more intresting. So sorry.**

 **Alright I think that's all of it, anything else? No? Okay then. Bye! See you next week.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 **Warning! The Gergosa has bitten you!**

Percy saw the message but ignored it. He was too busy moving. The second he pushed Clarisse away he realized what was about to happen. He put half his mana into his skin activating his Marble skin skill. His body immediately turned to a grayish white as suddenly his body became harder.

 **Defense- 1175 x 55 Vit = 64, 625 Defense**

The monster bit down on Percy's outstretched right hand breaking into his skin;

 **CRUNCH!**

 **Damage! 63,000!**

Percy's grimaced as blood slowly oozed out of his arm, but luckily it was still attached to his body. The Gergosa's teeth on the other hand were a different matter. Its front few teeth were broken; it had after all tried to bite into an arm made of marble. Percy looked around, Clarisse was looking at him with fear, Annabeth wasn't faring much better.

'I need to take this thing away from both of them,' Percy realized as he pulled his right hand out of the monster's mouth ripping out its broken teeth. Percy then grabbed its face with both hands and screamed, "ID CREATE: EMPTY!"

Suddenly a pulse of energy was released dragging both Percy and the Gergosa to a reddish pocket dimension where they were alone. Percy released the monster and brought both hands back before smashing both into its face with a roar, "Earthquake fists!"

The blows smashed into the monster's face sending it flying back and away from Percy. It landed head over heels and face down on the floor. Percy panted, he had used half his mana and 200 extra in the span of a few seconds, he was allowed to be tired.

But Percy couldn't just stop there; he took out Riptide and jumped on the monster's fallen form. He then plunged his blade into the monster's neck.

" **AHH!** " The Gergosa's screech was horrible but to Percy it was the sweet sound of victory.

 **Critical hit!**

 **1000% of 250 Attack = 2,500 Attack!**

Percy withdrew his sword and stabbed again, cutting deeper into the monster's neck;

 **Critical hit!**

 **1000% of 250 Attack = 2,500 Attack!**

He didn't stop; again and again he swiped over its neck cutting deeper and deeper until nothing was left but a mush of flesh and bone.

 **Critical hit!**

 **1000% of 250 Attack = 2,500 Attack!**

 **Critical hit!**

 **1000% of 250 Attack = 2,500 Attack!**

 **Critical hit!**

 **1000% of 250 Attack = 2,500 Attack!**

The boxes kept coming but Percy didn't stop until finally the monster started to disappear into a pile of golden dust. Percy fell to his knees, he was tired as hell, but he knew he couldn't stop, not yet anyway.

Percy put away Riptide and got up he looked around and there, beneath all the golden dust were few items Percy considered to be his loot.

 **Cost- 5,000$/ 100 D**

 **Bottle of Forest essence;**

 **Will allow the drinker a permanent + 5 to all stats in the forest. Will also enhance the user's sense when in the forest.**

Percy put the bottle away for later use and put the money inside his inventory. He then put his hand up, "ID Escape!"

The sky then cracked open revealing the night sky of New York. Percy looked and saw Clarisse and Annabeth staring at him in surprise with Luke and that creepy Agro guy looking just the same. Without another word Percy dashed to the two demigoddesses and grabbed them before putting one hand up shouting, "ID Create: Empty!"

The two campers looked on in surprise at the sky as it changed into a reddish hue as all the noise from the city died out leaving them alone.

"Percy, where are we?" Annabeth asked as she looked around, "What is this place?"

"We don't have time for that Annabeth," Percy said as he let go of both the demigoddesses walking away, "we need to move, now."

Clarisse and Annabeth had questions but understood the urgency of the matter and quickly nodded. "Where are we going?" Clarisse asked as they walked away from the warehouse where they were ambushed.

"Back to camp, this mission is a failure," Percy said as suddenly a drop box appeared in front of him;

 **Are you sure you want to abandon this quest?**

 **Find Luke and his army!**

 **Reward,**

 **40,000Exp**

 **20,000$**

 **Failure,**

 **You will only find Luke next year**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy sighed and pressed yes, his friends' lives were more important than a quest. He then began quickened his pace before Annabeth spoke up, "Percy are we really just leaving? We don't even know anything about what Luke or that guy is planning."

"Well that may be true but we are going to need a better way to find out, if they have more of those things….well I don't want to find out if they do."

Clarisse looked down sad, "if only we were stronger."

"Oh don't worry yourself too much my dear, there is probably nothing you could have done either way even if you were stronger," a cold and creepy voice called out. Percy froze. That voice, it belonged to Argo.

Just then the sky started to crack open bringing Percy and the others out of the pocket dimension and into the real world. Percy looked behind them and there standing with a smirk on his face was the skinny sharp toothed man known as Argo.

Ping!

 **Argo's will has concurred yours! You were forcibly drawn out of your pocket dimension!**

Percy's eyes winded after reading that, he didn't even know that was possible! The last time some one's will had conquered his it was freaking Artemis! Who the hell was this guy?! Percy observed him;

 **Kishin Argo, Dealer**

 **Lv-53**

 **HP:4,000/4,000**

 **MP:2000/2000**

 **Race- Human (Clear sighted)**

 **Str-30**

 **Vit-67**

 **Dex-42**

 **Int-61**

 **Wis-59**

 **Luc-2**

 **The Dealer is a man of mystery and class. He is known as the man who can get you anything, provided you can pay for it. An informant for the Abyss Argo has the knowledge to become an award winning scientist but rather chooses to use his talents in human experiment involving the supernatural. His latest experiments have been focused on clear sighted humans and installing various powers into them.**

 **He wants to kill Percy.**

 **He feels bored.**

Percy closed the box and spoke, "I don't know how you did that, but dude, I sure am impressed."

Argo smirked, "well coming from you that is very high praise," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, you should be flattered actually," Luke's voice cut in as the demigod stepped into Percy's line of sight, "he doesn't hand out compliments so easily. Even when I showed him my dad's flying shoes the only thing he said was, 'Hey Luke do you think it's a good idea to wear those shoes? They might piss off Zeus.' Didn't even care that I could fucking fly with them on."

Percy frowned, "yeah well sorry I didn't think your stupid shoes were cool asshole. I was too focused on finding out who was trying to start a war by framing me for stealing the Master bolt."

"Well he is impressive," Argo said rubbing his chin, "to use your will to form a pocket dimension is something very difficult to do. Tell me where did you learn to do that?"

"In, 'Kiss-My-Ass High School', care to join?"

Luke laughed as Argo frowned at the insult. Soon however Luke's smile faded and he stopped laughing, "Percy…..come with us. You can help us save the demigods Percy. Together-"

"-Oh shut up already. Gods it's always the same thing with you! Read my lips dipshit, Fuck you and fuck Kronos!"

Agro chuckled, "kid's got balls I'll give him that," the suited man then reached into his suit and pulled out two pink balls covered with red markings. He threw it into the sky and they slowly transformed into two Gergosas, each 20 feet tall one blonde with short hair, the other with long red hair.

This wasn't good; they needed to get out of here, now. Percy needed to hold them off long enough for Annabeth and Clarisse to run.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Survive the ambush!**

 **Rewards;**

 **You live!**

 **30,000 $**

 **Skill disk, Lv-2**

 **Bonus!**

 **Make Argo and Luke run away!**

 **Reward;**

 **Weapon! Light Beam Cannon!**

 **Failure;**

 **You die**

 **Everyone you love will die**

 **The Earth will turn to dust**

 **The moon will turn to cheese**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy sighed reading the quest. This thing was starting to bug him but at least it had a sense of humor. He pressed yes and took out Riptide while turning to his friends, "guys I'll hold them off, you two run."

"But Percy-" Clarisse began before Annabeth stopped her with one hand raised; "he's right Clarisse. We need to get out of here, Percy can handle himself."

"Oh but you two aren't going anywhere," Argo said in his soft and creepy voice, "you two are going to be my new test subjects, isn't that right Luke?," Argo said turning to Luke who simply nodded.

"That was the deal," Luke then took out a new bronze blade, his old one was cut in half thanks to Riptide.

"Luke, you aren't actually going to let him...experiment on us, are you?" Annabeth asked in a voice filled with fear.

"I made a promise Annabeth," Luke said in a sorrow tone, "one which I intend to keep."

Annabeth looked at Luke with fear and anger in her eyes. Her worst nightmares were coming true. She didn't want to believe Luke was their enemy, she still held out hope that he wasn't, but seeing him right there in front of her promising a madman that he could do whatever he wanted to them, it was too much. Her anger slowly began to take over, pushing her fear aside, "fine then," Annabeth said drawing her dagger, "bring it on!"

Argo giggled like a schoolgirl, "Oh I like this one, plenty of fighting spirit."

Percy didn't like that man, not one bit. Before they could say anything else though the two Gergosas charged Percy and his group with their mouth filled with drool all the while eyeing them like chocolate treats.

Percy dashed forward and jumped up bringing Riptide down on the blonde one, but before it even reached it something blurred collided with Percy pushing him off course and into a building.

Percy smashed into the wall cracking it and slowly the last of his marble skin defense points went away leaving his skin vulnerable. Percy fell down but managed to land on his feet before looking for who pushed him aside.

In front of him Luke was slowly approaching him with his blade in hand doing his best to look intimidating. But after that time he called Artemis a crazy bitch Percy doubted anything could ever come close.

Percy smirked and readied his blade, "let's see how much you have improved," Percy said as he got up, "if I recall correctly last time I kicked your ass and broke your sword in half."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "I didn't take you for a shit taker Percy. It doesn't really suit the whole Hero thing you got going on."

Percy scoffed at that, "who the hell said I'm a hero? I sure didn't."

"You save people, fight monsters and kill demons; you're a freaking hero Percy."

"Hm, well I suppose that does make me kind of like a hero huh. So does that make you the villain?" Percy asked tightening his grip.

"If that is what I need to be, then yes, that is what I am."

Percy groaned but instead of replying he dashed forward striking out against Luke sending him back with his ferocious strikes. "You still can't keep up with me Luke!" Percy called out as he swung Riptide at Luke's left ribs only for the son of Hermes to move back just in the nick of time.

Percy however kept the attack going forcing Luke towards the main gate. Luke then slipped inside Percy defense and grabbed Percy by his jacket, "never underestimate me!" he kneed Percy in the stomach and threw him back.

Percy moved back holding his stomach. Gamer's mind and body helped numb the pain but Percy still felt uncomfortable. Percy spat out the extra saliva that was gathering in his mouth and readied his blade.

Before Luke could even blink Percy vanished activating his Speed demon perk. Just as Luke wondered where Percy was he appeared right in front of Luke and kicked him in the shin with an mana filled earthquake kick.

 **Crack!**

"AH!" Luke called out as he fell to his knees holding his leg in pain.

Percy stood and smirked, "I win Luke."

Luke looked up from his broken shin, "are you sure?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "yeah, I'm sure." but just then;

 **Warning! Attack from behind you!**

Percy threw himself to one side just as a black fist found itself where Percy's heart was just moments ago. Percy got up and saw Argo there helping Luke up with his palm completely covered in some kind of black ink.

"Don't give him hints like that Luke," Argo said helping the demigod up, "it's almost like you don't want him to die!"

Percy looked back and saw that Clarisse and Annabeth were still alive, that was good, but the Gergosas from before were still attacking them that was not so good. Something had to be done, those two didn't look like they could last much longer.

Percy turned to Argo and Luke, "time to end this," Argo raised an eyebrow but Percy didn't say anything else. He reached into his inventory and pulled out the gauntlet of Kefka and started to put it on, but suddenly Argo blurred into motion snatching the gauntlet from Percy's hands before Percy even had a chance to react.

"Where did you get this?!" Argo screamed, "where did you, a stupid little shit get this gauntlet?!"

'Fuck! He knows what it is! But how?!' Percy activated his Speed demon perk and dashed forward, if Argo used the gauntlet the chances of him surviving the night would go down to 0%.

Argo tried to put the gauntlet on but Percy swung Riptide at him forcing the man to block the strike with his black palm. The sword struck the palm head on and a chime rang out. It sounded like metal had struck metal; it must have been some kind of spell Argo used, like Percy's marble skin.

Percy grunted and kicked the man man's shin with an Earthquake stomp but again his foot hit metal, his kick didn't do shit. Percy however didn't care about that, he moved to get the gauntlet back only for Argo to back away a few feet back.

"You got skill kid I'll give you that," Argo said with a sadistic smile, "but you still can't compete with me."

Percy smirked, "you sure about that?" Percy didn't reply for an answer as he blurred towards Argo, his fingers scraped the edge of the gauntlet before Argo managed to move away. 'He has great instincts,' Percy thought and soon the two were in a battle of keep away.

Argo ran down the road with Percy just a few feet behind him. The man was fast, but not as fast as Percy. The demigod grunted and jumped over the man and brought down an Earthquake knee to his face.

 **DING!**

The sound of hitting metal rung out as Argo stopped in his tracks while Percy landed back a few feet holding his knee. His leg was numb, he couldn't feel shit, and Percy looked up and saw Argo's head covered with that black substance.

"What the fuck are you?" Percy asked standing up straight.

The man smirked, "a God."

Percy chuckled, "Yeah well so is my dad."

"Oh yes I know, but you see, with this," Argo motioned to the gauntlet, "even he will be nothing compared to me."

Percy dashed forward and swung riptide at the man's head, not giving Argo the chance to put on the gauntlet. Argo blocked the strike with one Black Hand but then noticed Percy's other hand reaching for the gauntlet of Kefka. Argo drew back his arm carrying the weapon and threw the gauntlet to the side before smashing his fist into Percy's stomach.

Percy buckled at the punch and was thrown back. His dinner threatened to come out but Percy held back the vomit. He looked up at Argo and slowly his eyes turned yellow.

"My my, how scary," Argo's eyes widened in surprise.

'No! If I lose control I could hurt annabeth and Clarisse,' Percy thought to himself, pushing down the anger and allowing gamer's mind to work on clearing his head. His eyes slowly turned back to green and he stood up. He brought up Riptide before throwing it aside, it couldn't cut his skin, but he did have an idea on what could.

"Oh so this is going to be a fist fight? Nice choice, I haven't beaten someone to death in a long time," Argo smirked as he took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves, turning his head back to normal before turning both his arms black, "let's rumble."

* * *

Annabeth jumped to the side just as the blonde Gergosa closed its giant mouth where she stood just a second ago. the daughter of wisdom then turned around to see the hungry look the monster was sending her, a look she remembered seeing in the eyes of the monsters that tried to kill her and her friends.

The Gergosa turned its giant head towards Annabeth and crawled on its hands and feet towards Annabeth. The girl moved back, her legs shaking in fear. Just then the monster opened its mouth and lunged forward before a voice cried out.

"Annabeth!" Clarisse yelled out as the demigoddess jumped onto the Gergosa's neck plunging her spear to its hilt into the neck before sending a large amount of electricity into it causing its limbs to give out below it paralyzing the monster..

The daughter of Ares got down from the human looking creature before looking at Annabeth, "are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Annabeth said looking at the Gergosa slowly getting back to its knees, the effects of the electric shock already wearing off, "we need to go, now. Where did the one following you go?"

"I lost him," Clarisse said before a loud roar rang out startling the two, "but it looks like he found us."

"We need to hide inside there," Annabeth pointed to the warehouse from where the first Gergosa came out of.

"Let's go then!" Clarisse said as she and Annabeth ran into the warehouse through the giant hole in the wall. Inside was a maze of shelves 30 feet tall with wooden boxes stacked inside them. Annabeth and Clarisse ran deeper and deeper inside the warehouse before the maze ended giving view to a large empty stretch of space with stalls littered everywhere.

"Stalls?" Clarisse asked, "why the hell are stalls here?"

"Biggy did say this was a place where people in the Abyss come to sell weapons," Annabeth answered as she looked around. The stalls looked like they had been checked vigorously, with banners torn and some stalls thrown to the side.

"Were they searching them for something?"

"Well this is a weapons auction, maybe they wanted weapons," Annabeth said before noticing something strange, "something is wrong here."

"What?"

"Where are all the people?" Annabeth asked, "there are stalls here, but no people."

"Maybe they left."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue back but suddenly two very angry sounding roared rang out alerting them to the fact that the Gergosa were now inside the warehouse. "We can worry about this later, right now we need to survive."

Clarisse nodded and pointed to the top of the shelves, "we need to get to high ground. If what you said was true, and based on how that thing reacted when I plunged my spear into it, their only weakness must be the back of their necks."

Annabeth nodded and soon the two demigoddesses climbed up the tall shelves, all the training on the Climbing Wall was really paying off.

Clarisse then lead Annabeth around, jumping over the shelves and walkways searching for their enemies. Just then;

 **Crash!**

"There," Clarisse whispered pointing to where a shelf had just fallen over. Annabeth nodded as the two slowly walked over to where the disturbance was. There, just like Clarisse guessed was the red haired Gergosa.

Clarisse readied her spear before reading herself, she crouched down and just as the Gergosa passed below her she jumped plunging her spear into the monster's neck sending several volts of electricity into the monster.

" **ARGHH!"** The Gergosa yelled out in pain as it shook itself sending Clarisse flying away into a self before the daughter of Ares fell down hard on the ground.

Annabeth watched in horror as Clarisse hit the floor, luckily nothing seemed to be broken, but Annabeth could see blood flowing from Clarisse's temple. 'We need to treat her, fast.'

She then turned to the Gergosa which was shaking its head trying to shake away the pain. The monster then turned to Clarisse's fallen form before slowly moving towards the demigoddess.

Annabeth's eyes shot up in fear. She couldn't let her friend die. Suddenly her body moved, she ran forward before turning around to face the Gergosa's back. The spear was still stuck inside its neck, if Annabeth could just grab it she could perhaps kill that thing once and for all.

The monster now stood on top of Clarisse and slowly bent down to pick her up. 'NOW!' Annabeth thought running towards the edge before jumping off with both hands stretched out. She grabbed onto the very end of Clarisse's spear as her weight pulled the spear down ripping a huge chunk of flesh out of the Gergosa's neck before falling down.

Annabeth landed on her side and heard something crack inside her, probably a rib. She still had Clarisse's spear in her hand and on the tip was a huge hunk of the Gergosa's neck.

" **ARGHHHH!** " the mutilated monster yelled as it fell to the side knocking over another shelf to the ground before exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Annabeth coughed out blood as she slowly pulled herself up watching as the monster slowly disappeared into nothing. She got to her feet and slowly got up, her ribs hurt but she couldn't afford to stop. She reached into her backpack and pulled out an Ambrosia square before swallowing it whole.

Slowly her ribs start to mend themselves enough for Annabeth to walk without too much discomfort. She then walked over to Clarisse who was still knocked out.

'I need to do something about that wound,' Annabeth thought. She couldn't feed Clarisse the Ambrosia, the girl couldn't chew and Nectar didn't help physical wounds as much as cure exhaustion.

"ARGH!" it was the roar of the blonde Gergosa from before. It was now inside the warehouse and it was looking for them both,

Seeing no other choice Annabeth grabbed Clarisse and slung her arm over her shoulder. She grabbed Clarisse's body with one hand then used the other to hold Clarisse's spear.

She then slowly dragged the demigoddess out of the warehouse gritting her teeth at the weight of her friend, 'Clarisse really needs to go on a diet'.

* * *

Argo blurred into motion appearing in front of Percy with two arms drawn back ready to pierce him through.

Percy activated the speed demon perk in the last second dodging Argo's attack before sending an Earthquake kick right into the man's stomach.

 **DING!**

Percy moved to side and ignored the pain he was feeling in his leg. He saw Argo hold his stomach with a one hand as he laughed, "come now Percy don't you know by now that doesn't work on me?"

Percy didn't understand what was going on. Even if that man's skin was protected by that black substance the vibrations his Earthquake attacks sent out should be hurting his internal organs!

"You're probably wondering why you can't seem to hurt me with those vibrating attack's of yours," Argo said smirking, "well that answer is simple really you see-."

"-Oh do shut up," Percy said interrupting him, "enough with the monologue. What are you a Bond villain?"

Argo raised an eyebrow, "most people would be happy that their enemy is explaining their powers to them."

Percy sighed, "Yeah okay sure it would be smart of me to listen to your explanation and then figure out a way to defeat you, but by the gods your voice is so annoying! It's like my ears are going to rip themselves off my head just so that they don't have to listen to it anymore!"

Argo blinked at Percy and for a long time simply stared before saying, "Has anyone ever told you that have a penchant for pissing people off?"

Percy shrugged, "deal with it." The demigod then sprinted and reappeared in front of Argo and sent a punch at the man's face. Argo blocked the strike with one hand but just then Percy opened his other hand and sent out a blue fire ball towards the man's head.

Argo release Percy and moved back batting the fire ball away with his black hand before suddenly the shadows created by the fire ball launched up from the ground and sliced into Argo's face.

"Shit!" Argo cursed before he blurted back. His face had several cuts on it and blood slowly poured out of his wounds.

"I already know how to beat you," Percy said lighting up two more fireballs, "I just have to aim at the normal colored part of you."

"I thought you were a son of Poseidon! How the hell can you create fireballs and control shadows?!"

"I'm special," Percy replied before sending both fireballs at Argo. The blue flames lit up the night as Percy commanded the shadows under Argo's feet to attack him. The suited man started to swing his arms quickly with his left taking care of the fire balls and his right cutting the tendrils of shadows that were coming out of the ground for him.

'So his black arms can nullify magic,' Percy figured out. The fireballs weren't doing any arm to his clothes, which should at least be burnt when something so hot came near it, and furthermore the shadows that Argo cut looked like they were melting in his arms, something that Percy remembered his shadows doing only when he didn't have any more mana to power them with.

Instead of attacking Argo, Percy dashed to his gauntlet with his ridiculously high speed. But just before his hands could even touch it Argo swooped in and grabbed the thing before jumping away towards Luke.

"Get back here you slutspawn!" Percy cried out before dashing towards Argo. He managed to catch up to Argo just as they reached the warehouse. He grabbed Argo and reached for the gauntlet but Argo threw him aside.

Percy skidded across the ground and looked up just in time to see Argo put on the gauntlet.

"NO!" Percy cried out. Argo laughed as he moved his fingers getting a feel for the weapon.

"With this I can rule the world!" Argo roared out holding the gauntlet up in the air. He then channeled mana into the gauntlet, "come out my minions!"

Percy then watched as slowly smoke started to pour out of the gauntlet. A feeling of dread filled him as slowly the smoke turned solid tacking the form of five distinct forms. But before they could solidify the gauntlet started to spark as a surge of electricity went out of it and into Argo.

"ARGH!" Argo cried out in pain and quickly took off the gauntlet and threw it aside holding his left arm in pain.

Percy grabbed the gauntlet and saw Argo's arm, it was black, and not black from his special skill but black from getting burnt. His entire arm was smoking as little peices of skin was seen cut off in different places.

"What did that thing do to me?" Argo screamed doubt looking at Percy, "you'll pay for this brat!"

Percy narrowed his eyes before slowly putting the gauntlet on. He channeled his mana into it and prayed to his dad that it wouldn't shock him like it did Argo. Luckily though everything seemed normal as five smoky figures spread out of Percy's left arm.

Zed, Craig, Alecto, Marchosias and Cerberus stood besides and behind Percy as they all brandished their weapons, or fangs and fists at Argo. "Try me bitch," Percy said with narrowed eyes as he slowly reached into his pocket pulling out and uncapped Riptide.

Argos' eyes widened in fear at the sight of the monsters at Percy's side. He looked at Percy and glared;

 **Bloodlust detected! Argo!**

Percy sighed and pushed the box away. He then looked at Argo read to fight the man to death but just then Annabeth, who was dragging an unconscious Clarisse on her back, came out of the warehouse and right behind them was the blonde haired Gergosa.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried out before turning to his servants, "help them!" The five nodded running to the demigoddess, but Marchosias reached there first as the winged wolf took a huge bite out of the Gergosa's feet.

Percy then turned to Argo, behind whom was Luke. "Let's finish this," Percy said reading his blade, they both were injured, this would be Percy's only chance at beating them.

Luke smiled as he placed his hand on Argo's shoulder, "maybe next time kiddo," and just then the two vanished in a flash of light that nearly blinded Percy. The son of Poseidon blinked and soon realized her was now alone.

'Shit!' Percy cursed himself for letting them get away. He then ran to Annabeth and Clarisse as he took the daughter of war off Annabeth holding her up with one arm, "are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded, "broken rib, but I had some Ambrosia, I'll live."

Percy nodded and then looked at Clarisse who was slowly bleeding out of her head covering his black jacket in blood. "Shit," Percy cursed as he held her tighter, "what happened?"

"She tried to attack one of them by jumping off a 30 foot shelf. She managed to hurt him, but she fell down pretty hard."

Percy felt her ribs, luckily nothing was broken but her left arm did feel fractured, "we need to get her somewhere safe, now."

"But what about-" Annabeth's words died in her mouth as she turned to the blind Gergosa who was now nothing more than scraps of meat slowly dissolving in Cerberus's mouth.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

'Huh how did that happen? Oh right my servants took care of the Gergosa, sweet free Exp.'

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-2,600/2,600(+1000) = 3,600**

 **Mana-1,475/1,475(+1000) = 2,475**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-19 Exp- 17,898/69,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-34**

 **VIT-50(+5)=55**

 **DEX-31(+5)=36**

 **INT-34**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-51**

 **MONEY- 87,597$/466D**

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Survive the ambush!**

 **Rewards;**

 **You live!**

 **30,000 $**

 **Skill disk, Lv-2**

 **Bonus!**

 **Make Argo and Luke run away!**

And just like that three objects spread and landed in front of Percy and Annabeth. One was a skill disk and the other was a stack of cash held together by a band. The third however was a giant white canon with black circuits carved along the weapon. Percy observed it;

 **Light Beam Cannon,**

 **A canon that uses light to form beams of energy. Light can be stored up inside the canon like a solar panel and be used at anytime, anyplace.**

 **Damage- 4 x number of minutes it has collected solar energy**

 **Warning! Overcharging can cause a backlash from the weapon which may hurt the user!**

 **Note: You will get +500 Attack if you shout, 'Super beam cannon!' at the top of your voice when using this weapon!**

Percy read its info and was frankly impressed with the weapon. This would surely come in handy later.

"P-percy, what is that?" Annabeth asked as she slowly back away from the three things that suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"It-s ah…. it's a long story," Percy said as his monsters slowly walked back to Percy and Annabeth. The daughter of wisdom looked nervous seeing all of those monsters, after all one was literally the guardian of the Underworld and the other was the personal servant of Hades himself.

"Relax," Percy told Annabeth who was reaching for her dagger, "they are on our side."

Annabeth looked at Percy and then at the monsters in front of her before she narrowed her eyes at him, "explain."

Percy nodded, "I will, but right now we need to help Clarisse." Annabeth glared at Percy but eventually sighed nodding her head. Percy turned to Cerberus, "Cerberus I need you to go back to the Underworld and guard it like before."

The three headed dog started to whine and all three head began looking at Percy with what could only be described as 'the puppy dog eyes'. Percy felt like his heart was going to melt the longer he looked into those three pairs of eyes. Any normal human would have just given in at that point but luckily Percy had Gamer's mind to keep in him check.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I made a deal with Persephone and Hades. But I promise I'll call you some time and then we can play together, okay?" Percy said causing Cerberus to lower its heads and whine even louder. Oh Gods this was so difficult to do, "I'm sorry buddy, but I promise you I'll call you soon okay? Every Sunday, I promise!"

The three headed dog smiled at that and quickly nodded it's heads before it jumped into the shadow of the warehouse, shadow traveling to the Underworld.

Percy sighed; he so needed to get immune to those thrice damned pleading eyes of Cerberus or the dog was going to become his master instead of the other way around. He then turned to Clarisse who was slowly paling in complexion.

"Can we get to camp in time to save her?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No….I don't think so. She's losing too much blood," Annabeth said touching Clarisse's skin, "she's also freezing."

Percy nodded and then looked at Alecto, the only one who could fly her in time to save her life, "Alecto do you think-"

"-Don't even ask me," Alecto said crossing her arms, "I'm a good flyer and all, but if you want me to get somewhere fast, I'm going to have to fly recklessly, and who knows what type of damage that could do to her body."

"She's right," Annabeth said looking at Percy with hope slowly dying in her face, "we can't risk it."

Percy looked at Clarisse and held her tight, he needed to do something, anything! He was the reason she was even hurt, if he had tried to do this on his own then maybe she wouldn't be hurt right now. If there was only a way he could transport her without anything happening to her body. Like a car that went supersonic or a pod that froze her body so that her life wouldn't be in immediate danger…..wait a second.

"I got it!" Percy yelled out causing everyone to jump back a little from the enthusiasm. He lifted Clarisse up bridal style and held her calling out, "inventory!"

The brown box appeared in front of him and Percy increased the size of the box before sliding Clarisse into the pocket space he used to store his items. Annabeth watched as Percy put Clarisse….somewhere. Soon she was gone leaving a gob smacked Annabeth and a smug looking Percy.

"W-what did you do?" Annabeth asked as she waved her hand in the general direction that she saw Clarisse disappear to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Percy commented as he took his quest rewards from before, the skill disk, money and light beam cannon, and put them in this inventory, "It's one of my powers. Right now Clarisse is being stored safely in a place that will keep her in stasis, until we reach camp that is."

"So she's safe?" Annabeth asked with relief shining on her face.

Percy nodded, "she's safe. But we shouldn't waste time; we need to get back to camp right away."

"Fine, but the moment we reach camp you are telling me what the hell is going on with you. How can you command these-these monsters? And how the hell can you move so fast?! And where did you take that first Gergosa?!"

Percy held up a hand calming Annabeth don who was panting due to lack to breath, "relax Annabeth, I'll tell everything. Just not now, okay?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah, I got it."

Percy nodded and turned to Alecto, "think you can fly us both to camp?"

The math teacher shook her head, "I'm a one passenger kind of vehicle."

" **But I can,** " Marchosias cut in turning all attention to her.

"You can?" Percy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Marchosias spread her wings wide before flapping them down hard pushing out a gust of wind, " **these aren't only for show you know.** "

Percy nodded and turned to Annabeth, "you up for riding on the back of a demon?"

Annabeth looked at Marchosias and then Percy, "you sure it won't eat us?"

Percy nodded, "I'm sure, and it is a she. And be warned she is a very nosy person. Very annoying."

Marchosias scoffed at that but said nothing to defend herself. Percy dismissed the rest of his servants before going to where the last Gergosa was and collecting the 5,000 $ and three low grade potions. He then mounted Marchosias, not that type of mounting, pervert, and helped Annabeth on.

"You sure you can carry the both of us?" Percy asked, "I could always toss Annabeth into my inventory."

"Hey!"

" **Hm, it would be nice to spend some alone time with you,** _ **master,**_ " Marchosias purred the last word out.

"Okay so you can fly us both, that's good to hear," Percy continued on pretending he just didn't hear Marchosias purr. That coming from a giant wolf and not from a naked woman was far less sexy and far more disturbing.

" **Hm, fine,** " Marchosias said as she spread her wings before running forward and shooting into the sky.

"HOOOOOLY SHIT!" Annabeth yelled out as she grabbed Percy's wait who in turn grabbed Marchosias neck.

"This is so cool!" Percy cried out as Marchosias zoomed across the city skyline giving a clear view of New York city. The lights reflected off the windows making it look like they were flying through a tunnel of light. Percy smiled, and for a moment simply enjoyed the feeling of flying. For now, this single moment everything was good.

But just as that feeling came it went, as Marchosias soon flew past the city and towards camp. "Do you know where we are going?!" Percy screamed louder than the roaring wind.

" **Of course I do. Don't you think that if I didn't I would ask you before we took off?!** " Marchosias yelled back.

"Good point!" Percy replied as the three slowly made it onto Long Island. After a few minutes of flying at incredible speeds they reached Montauk and Marchosias landed right on the hill that lead to camp.

Percy and Annabeth got of and Percy turned to his servant, "thanks Marchosias, you really saved us a lot of time and energy."

" **You know there are other ways you can thank me,** " Marchosias said with a growl in her throat, she then exploded into shadows but before she could take on her human form Percy put her back into the gauntlet. Yeah, he really didn't want Annabeth to start freaking out when she saw Marchosias in her human form.

"Well at least we got here fast," Annabeth said as she climbed the hill, "come on we need to get Clarisse to the med bay."

"Right," Percy said as she opened up his inventory and slowly pulled Clarisse out. He then held her carefully walking towards camp.

"Why did you take her out now? You could have done it inside and not have to carry so much weight."

"I don't want others to know about my powers just yet Annabeth," Percy spoke just as they reached the entrance to camp, "I trust you, but I don't' trust everyone here."

"Percy you nearly died for these people, you went to the Underworld for these people, how can you not trust them?"

"Because…..because the first demigod from camp I trusted with my life was Luke."

Annabeth stopped in her path just as they reached the Big House, "Percy I…...I can't make excuses for Luke, but the rest of us won't betray you like he did Percy. We wouldn't do that to you."

Percy nodded as he walked up the the door, "I know, I know that, but I still can't bring myself to trust them. Maybe one day I can, but for now I want this to remain a secret."

"Who else knows? About your powers I mean"

"Just you, my dad and the Fates," Percy said as Annabeth opened the door for him.

"Wow, ain't I special."

"Indeed you are Annabeth, indeed you are."

Percy brought Clarisse to the second floor and put her on the first bed he found while Annabeth called a child of Apollo to come and look at Clarisse. Soon they had her stabilized with a fresh supply of blood flowing through her, from what the Apollo kids were saying she was going to be fine.

Percy and Annabeth stayed at Clarisse side and soon Chiron came to join them. He was genuinely surprised to see the three campers again and his face showed it, "I take it things didn't go too well."

"Yeah no shit," Percy commented his eyes fixed on Clarisse.

"It was a trap. Luke was ready for us," Annabeth said before continuing in a low tone, "and he had Gergosa's with him."

Chiron looked shocked beyond belief, "what?! How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Annabeth replied and slowly she began to fill Chiron in on everything that had happened to them on their quest.

Percy sighed watching them and got up heading out. Annabeth and Chiron didn't notice him leaving and continued to discuss on how Luke could have gotten his hands on a Gergosa. Percy walked out of the Big House and quickly walked to one place that always calmed him down, the beach.

Slowly all the emotions that Percy had bottled up inside of himself had slowly started to leak out. He let Gamer's mind slip out and slowly he started to feel everything he was hiding away. The anger, the guilt, the pain and the regret.

All of pulled on his heart strings and slowly Percy felt the weight of the world on him. He reached the beach and the sight of the waters in front of him made him relaxed, the pain was still there, but now it was manageable.

He started to sort out what he felt. The anger was because of Luke. The very sight of the traitor just made him want to punch something. The guilt and regret was because he had brought two of his friends into danger.

And the pain was because he couldn't do anything to make sure they didn't get hurt. It was pure luck they defeated the Gergosa and lived, and even then Clarisse nearly died and Annabeth was almost monster food.

Percy sat down and watched the waves as slowly a tear flowed from his face. I was too much, it was too much for him to take on alone.

"Percy?," a soft voice called out grabbing Percy's attention.

Percy wiped his tears and turned around seeing Nina in her black apron with soot spread across her face. She smiled at him as she sat down next to him crossing her legs.

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Percy asked the daughter of Hephaestus.

"I was just in the armory when somebody came in and said that Clarisse was in the med bay. Most of us stopped working and went to the Big House to see her but I noticed you walking in the other way. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I see," Percy said turning back to the sea, it was sweet that she cared so much but then again he didn't really feel like talking.

"Were you doing something?" Nina asked.

"No I was just… look it's nothing. I just wanted to be alone that's all."

"It didn't look like it was nothing. Kind of looked like you were about to eat a hot iron bar through your ear."

Percy looked at her surprised, "what?"

Nina burst into laughter, "oh that face! Haha, clueless face is so cute!"

Percy grumbled, "Crazy smith."

"Shut it water-boy."

"You know for a smith you aren't very creative when it comes to nicknames."

"Yes I am. Water-boy is a perfect nickname for you."

"Yeah sure, I'm a son of Poseidon so I'm waterboy. Very clever."

"Oh okay then how about this, bottles-up-his-feelings-boy. What do you think?"

"I don't bottle up-" Percy started but stopped before looking down, "look Nina it's nothing. Not even worth mentioning."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of," Nina replied as she looked at Percy who moved to meet her eyes, "what's wrong Percy?"

"It's…..it's everything. Clarisse is in danger because of me. She got hurt because I brought her along, if I didn't-"

"-Then it would be someone else in that hospital bed. Look Percy you can't just go fighting monsters on your own, you need backup, you need your friends."

"Not if I get strong enough. Not if I get so strong that no one I care about will ever be hurt again."

"Percy…..then what?"

"Huh?" Percy looked puzzled and stared at Nina who looked at Percy with a hard glare.

"What would you do after you become the strongest? Assume for a second you are the strongest, like no one can beat you, not the gods, not even the Fates. Then what?"

"Then...then…. I don't know" Percy admitted after thinking.

"Percy you can be a legend, but if there is no one with you as you do that then there's no point in you doing anything. Power is necessary Percy, but you need a reason for that power more than anything else."

Percy looked at Nina and he spoke, "who are you?"

Nina titled her head and giggled, "what do you mean Percy? I'm me."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "no, you're not." He then saw the name and level hanging above this person's head for the first time;

 **Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth**

 **Lv-?**

Percy's eyes shot up and whispered, "Hestia."

Nina's face turned to one of shock and surprise before she smiled, "Poseidon's children always were quick," she then exploded into a cloak of flames before reappearing in the form of an 8 year old child with a brown red greek dress and brown hair. The thing that attracted Percy's attention though was her eyes, her fiery eyes. And this wasn't the kind of fire Percy saw in Ares's eyes, no, this was the warm and sweet, like the flames of a hearth.

"Why are you here?" Percy quickly got over his surprise and finally managed to ask her.

"Because I could sense your anguish all the way from Olympus Perseus," Hestia replied as she turned to the sea enjoying the wind that blew through her curly locks.

"So….this is what? A social call?" Percy asked as he slowly reached for Riptide. This woman, well kid really, didn't seem like she meant to harm him but he wanted to be ready in case anything happens. After all for all he knew she could explode in a fire ball at anytime just for fun.

"You will not need Anaklusmos with me Perseus, I mean no harm to you," Hestia said closing her eyes still enjoying the sea breeze.

"Yes well sorry if I don't take your word for it. The last goddess I met tried to pierce me with arrows, not to mention turn me into a deer. And that was the one that I got along with,"

Hestia giggled as Percy smiled happy to hear the sound of her voice. In a single word, it was angelic. "I assure you Perseus, I came only to help you get over your feeling of...depression."

"Basically you're going to try and make me stop being such a little emo bitch."

Hestia smiled, "well when you put it like that…."

Percy sighed and took his hand away from his pocket, "fine. But why now? There have been plenty of times where I have been depressed before, plenty of time where I could have used the gods' help, why have you only come now?"

"I came because I was told to Perseus."

"Please it's Percy, and what do you mean told? Who told you to do this? Zeus?"

Hestia shook her head and looked at Percy with eyes wide open, "the Fates."

Percy frowned, "great, what do they want now?."

"They told me to talk to you Pers-Percy, and help you get through your feelings. they told me that you had a very important role in the future, something they said they already told you about."

Percy got a quick flashback to the time at the bus stand, he remembered the Fates showing him an article on Kronos, giving him a clue behind who was behind all of this, warning him about war. "Sigh, okay. fine I get it. But again I don't know why they sent you here, I mean isn't there something more valuable to do with your time?"

Hestia smiled, "there is nothing more valuable to me than helping one of my nephews. For my Percy, family is everything."

"I thought family was Hera's domain."

Hestia smiled, "we share it. But while Hera looks after her close family members I see all of them."

Percy nodded taking that new information in. "So…. are you done? Like are you done doing what you came here to do? Because I feel much better, promise."

 **Lie Failed!**

Hestia smiled, "you are a bad liar."

"Well depends on the lie really," Percy said looking at the sea. A few moments passed where a silence fell between them. Percy felt awkward, he could talk to Nina, he knew her but this goddess was a total stranger to him. 'Fine might as well get this over with,' Percy thought before he spoke, "so you were saying something about power?"

Hestia smiled before speaking, "I was an Olympian Percy, the daughter of Kronos himself. My siblings were where you are right now, they each wanted revenge alone. That legend about them immediately becoming allies to defeat Kronos, that was just an exaggeration. In reality it took years for us to even consider joining forces and fight as one. Zeus was just as powerful alone as he was with us, but you see he never once won a battle when he was alone. Only with us, his siblings did he even have a chance at beating father.

"So you see Percy, even legends need help sometimes. I know the pain you feel, the anguish, the guilt, but all of that, all of that blame is not on you,it is not your fault your friends are loyal to you, loyal enough to risk their lives. You are a leader, whether you like or not you are the leader of this camp, and right now war is coming to your door steps and if you stand alone to fight it you will die."

Percy looked into Hestia's flaming eyes and tried to see whether she was lying. which didn't work because hello, she has freaking fire in her eyes! Percy sighed and looked away, "things were so much simpler when all I had to worry about was getting good grades, doing my homework and making my mom proud."

"Would you rather fight monsters or do homework?" Hestia asked with a childish smile that matched her form.

"Monsters, definitely monsters," Percy replied causing Hestia to laugh. The two smiled and soon Percy spoke again, "so the Fates wanted you to tell me that I'm supposed to lead the demigods, is that right?"

Hestia nodded, "well that and cheering you up. After all that is my duty on Olympus."

"So you're what? The official caretaker of the Olympians?

Hestia giggled, "well when you say it like that…."

"Sigh," Percy laid back on the sand and looked up at the stars, "I don't know who I can trust. I don't know if they would even listen to me. Or if I even want to fight this war. I understand that as a demigod I am a part of this world, I get that I do, but…..I just don't want to fight in a war that could kill my friends."

"Now when did I ever say you would have to fight a war?"

"But you said-"

"-You can fight Percy that is if you want to. All the Fates want you to do Percy is be the leader of the camp, protect the camp as best you can. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"But what if I can't?" Percy asked looking at Hestia.

"You can," Hestia said as she slowly vanished by turning into flames, "I believe you can."

Percy watched as the wisps of fire slowly vanished leaving him alone. "Yeah well you're the only one."

He stayed there for some time, he heard rattling on and on with no idea what he should do. He stayed there, in that spot, looking at the sky for the entire night. When the rays of the morning sun hit his face Percy knew it was time to move.

He got up and dusted himself off before heading off to the Big House. Inside the Med bay Clarisse's bed was surrounded by her siblings, most of whom Percy knew personally (he kicked their asses during their spars.).

"Percy you're here," Peter called out causing everything to look at the son of Poseidon.

"Yeah, just needed…...some time to process this," Percy replied as he moved closer.

"Annabeth said you helped save her life," Matthew said as he got up and before Percy could say anything grabbed him in a big hug crushing Percy, "thank you."

"It's nothing," Percy managed to say before slipping out of Mathew's bear hug, "she wouldn't even be in this position in I hadn't brought her along for the quest."

"Hey don't do that to yourself," Peter said putting his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Clarisse is the best fighter Ares cabin has to offer," a couple of Ares's kids coughed, "you know it's true! Anyway as I was saying if she couldn't come out of there unharmed, none of us could. So shut up, you're a hero, accept it and move on. Or else I'll kick your ass."

Percy smiled and nodded and for the next hour he and the rest of Ares cabin talked as they waited for Clarisse to wake up. Eventually however the Apollo kids who were working at the Med bay threw everyone out, saying they were disturbing the atmosphere.

Percy went to the Mess Hall and grabbed a bite to eat and saw Nina, the real Nina, acting completely normal. After that Percy went to his cabin and smiled the moment he stepped inside, it was good to be home.

Percy put away the stuff in his backpack and took of his jacket getting ready for a short nap. Gamer's body made it that he didn't need sleep, but having a nap is a nice thing to do once in a while.

Just as Percy put away his jacket he felt something in one of the pockets, something heavy. Percy carefully reached into the right side pockets and pulled out what looked to be a silver crescent moon. Percy quickly used Observe;

 **Secure communications device;**

 **Capable of projecting images like a projector. It has a speaker and mic built into its sides with a lens and camera. This device is connected to its twin, which one can call using this device.**

 **Note: This device is secure and cannot be tracked by man or God.**

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. When did he even get something like that? Percy tried to search his memories for when he could have gotten this thing and suddenly something stood out;

 _Luke slipped inside Percy defense and grabbed Percy by his jacket, "never underestimate me!" he kneed Percy in the stomach and threw him back._

'Luke' Percy though as he looked at the crescent moon closely, right on top he could see a little depression, which meant that was the button he would need to press in order to turn this thing on. 'But why did he even give me this? What's the point?'

Percy knew he should just throw the device away, but his curiosity had awoken, he needed to know why Luke wanted to talk.

Percy sighed, 'please don't explode or something,' his Observe didn't show anything like that, but then again anything could happen. He pressed the button and suddenly the crescent moon flew out of Percy's hand and started to hover in mid air. A camera appeared on top and out of the inside of the crescent shape came a lens which projected a big blue screen on Percy's wall.

Percy watched as slowly the blue screen disappeared, replaced with Luke whose entire body was being projected. 'Oh great,' Percy thought before he spoke in a low tone, "why did you put this thing in my jacket Luke?"

"I wanted to talk to you Percy," Luke said, his voice coming out of the crescent moon's speaker, "I needed to talk to you."

"Is it about how much you like kissing Kronos's ass? Because I don't want to hear it."

"Percy I'm being serious."

"Oh hi being Serious I'm Percy, if that's all Being Serious than I'm hangin up now," Percy moved to take out Riptide.

"It's about the camp."

And then he stopped. Percy looked up and glared, "talk."

"My decisions are my own, I chose to follow Kronos. And I wanted the camp to join me, and they would have, if you weren't around."

"Yeah, not really sorry about that. Get to your point."

"My point is this, since none of the campers joined us they are now a liability, and Kronos doesn't like liabilities. Sooner or later he is going to target camp, and I don't want that to happen."

"You betrayed us Luke. You summoned monsters inside camp that killed so many and then your titan friends joined in the fun and-"

"Look I'm not saying I haven't made mistakes okay! I know that! That is my burden to bear, but I cannot just sit by and watch as the only place I ever called home be burned down!"

"So all of a sudden you care about the campers?!" Percy asked with narrowed eyes, "you set a Gergosa on us Luke! No wait, you set three! Those things almost ate Annabeth and killed Clarisse! You know those two right? Seen them around camp sometime?"

"I couldn't do anything to have prevented that Percy! Argo is a mad man, a monster that experiments on people and he just joined Kronos' side in all of this. I saw what he does….and it….it scared me. He joined on the condition that he could experiment on all the demigods we caught, and in that moment I knew I had to do something, something to save my family, even if they hate me for it. So yes I let Argo do what he wanted to make him think I was on his side. And I knew, I knew that you would protect Clarisse and Annabeth Percy, that's why I didn't stop him."

"So what? You want to be our spy?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"...Yes, I do."

Percy narrowed his eyes,"You're fucking crazy Luke."

"I don't care what you think of me Percy. I only care about one thing, helping my family."

"You're not family anymore Luke," Percy said as he moved to turn off the crescent moon.

"Wait! Before you decide anything just think about my offer. Please Percy I-" Percy pressed the off switch and the current moon shut down landing on Percy's open plan. The son of Poseidon looked at the device in his hands and wondered what he should do.

'Sigh, I'm too tired for this shit,' Percy said as he put the crescent moon on his table before getting into his bed and falling asleep.

Ping!

 **You have slept in your own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy swiped the box away and got up. It was dark but Percy saw several campers moving outside meaning it was still early in the night. He got up and went to the Mess Hall where he grabbed some dinner.

He began eating it and looked around at the campers next to him. There were all smiles and cheers, Clarisse was already out of the Med bay and eating with her brothers and sisters .Percy sighed as he thought over what had happened to him, he got a friend hurt, got advised by a goddess who is the shrink of the Olympians, almost got his most powerful weapon taken away from him and the person who he hates the most just offered to be his spy.

Percy sighed again, this was getting troublesome. In truth Percy wanted to say yes to Luke right then and there, but he still didn't trust him, he doubted he could ever trust Luke again. But yet if there was a chance for him to make sure his friends live through the war that is coming, then he needed to take it.

Percy eyed the entire room, all the cabin members looked happy and content and then his eyes fell on the hearth. Percy's eyes winded as he noticed Hestia there sitting right next to the fire, tending to it with a red hot poker. She looked at him and smiled and pointed with the poker to the campers.

Percy smiled back, 'fine then, let's do it your way.' Percy got up after he finished his food and quickly moved across the various cabin tables talking to his friends telling them to meet him after dinner.

 **Later that Night,**

Percy found himself in the war room just as slowly several demigods walked in. There was Clarisse, who had a bandage across her head, Annabeth, Michael Yew, Chiron and finally Nina who closed the door behind her.

"Hey Percy," Michael said waving to him, "so what did you want to talk about?."

Percy nodded as they all stood around the giant table, "I called you all here today to tell you something. Something important."

"Are you gay?" Clarisse asked causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"No Clarisse I'm not gay!" Percy cried out a small blush creeping up on his face which he squashed with Gamer's mind.

"Thank the gods," Nina whispered and luckily no one heard her.

"I called you all here today because I wanted to explain my powers, the things that I can do," Percy said causing Annabeth to nod her head in understanding.

"Wait what do you mean Percy?" Chiron asked.

"I think he means the way he just magically made all those weapons appear that time Luke sent those monsters after us," Annabeth pitched in.

"Yes that," Percy said pointing at Annabeth, "what she said."

"But the word around Olympus is that that power was given to you by your father, a gift," Chiron explained.

"Well it is a gift," Percy said, "but my dad didn't give it. And that's not the limit to what I can do."

"So what can you do?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You might want to sit down for this…..."

* * *

 **Beta: .378537**

 **Alright I know it's been a long time but here it is, the next chapter. The reason why I didn't do one last week was simple, I had my exams.**

 **And with that said I must say I was very suprised the type of messages I started getting. So many of you thought I was dead. ...I don't know wether to feel happy or sad. But I'm feeling mostly happy, you all care so much! T_T sniff sniff.**

 **And to thoes who though I would abandon this story: FUCK YOU! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! This story is my precious, my babay, my one ring, my...okay I'll stop now.**

 **Anyway this chapter has been betaed, so if you find any mistake...well I don't know, do whatever. Tell me though if you noticed a change in tone or something like that, anything you might have to say can be useful.**

 **Happy Valentine's day! To all you couples out there good luck with your speacial day plans!, we single people will just stay here and read fanfiction(or I will at least)!**

 **Review and tell me your thoughts, peace out!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

 **Three Weeks Later;**

Percy sat on the Fist of Zeus with a book on basic algebra open wide in front of him. He had a pen out and a blank note book on the side and his sighed as he took down notes. He really didn't like math, it involved him actually doing some work and not just memorising information like in other subjects, hence why he needs to fucking practise this shit.

Percy threw his head up and stretched his neck, sitting in one spot really hurt his neck. Above, the moon shined across the red sky as the noise of people running about in the forest surrounded him. He was in his ID: Zombie, but this time he wasn't alone.

"PERCY HELP!" Percy heard Michael's voice yell out. Percy smiled and threw his pen and book away before activating his speed and jumping towards where he heard Michael's voice from.

Percy spread in a flash in front of the cabins where Annabeth, Clarisse, Michael and Nina were all fighting against a legion zombie. The giant monster was covered with arrows and cuts, with half its face ripped open, but it didn't stop in attacking the demigods.

Michael jumped from one of the legion zombies swings and saw Percy, "great you're here! We need help!"

Percy sighed as he gathered his mana, "you know Michael the point of the training was to make you all stronger, you can't do that if I always have to come in the last second and save you all."

"Less talking more killing!" Clarisse cried out as she slashed her spear through the Legion zombie's achilles tendon causing it to fall down. Nina then ran up to the monster and brought down a giant hammer right on top of the monster's right shoulder shattering it into pieces making it's right arm unusable.

"Alright alright," Percy said before pushing his mana out into the air gathering all the moisture there. The moisture then condensed into a giant ball of water which then transformed into a giant spear tip. He then froze the spear and launched the ice formation right into the zombie's head ripping it off it's neck.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-2,950/2,950(+1000) = 3,950**

 **Mana-1,600/1,600(+1000) = 2,600**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-20 Exp- 100/71,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-39**

 **VIT-52(+6)=58**

 **DEC-31(+6)=37**

 **INT-34**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-56**

 **MONEY- 92,677$/466D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy is aware of who is father is, and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and hates Gabe, who is a dick.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +6 VIT, +6 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

'Huh, that's a surprise,' Percy thought as he closed the notification box and saw the legion zombie vanish before his eyes. Lately he had been training like crazy, he improved a lot of his skills, especially his ice control, so it wasn't really all that surprising he would get a level up. The other demigods then put away their weapons before approaching the leftover loot.

Michael took the potions to keep within the med bay, something which is used as a last resort to help the injured demigods. Clarisse and Annabeth took the weapons from the zombies they killed before, to store in the armory. And if any other items or crafting material appeared Nina was usually the one who got it.

Percy then split the money between them all before they all made their way back to the fist of Zeus.

"You know I still think it's unfair that the Fates gave you these powers," Michael said looking at the three potions he had in his hands, "I mean come on! The power to create pocket dimensions to train in? So cool!"

Percy smiled, "yeah, I know." Percy then turned away and let the frown drop. He had told them the truth, kind of. He didn't exactly tell them everything. He just told them what they needed to know, or what he couldn't hide anymore.

He told them that he had a power given to him by the Fates and not his father like the rest of Olympus was made to believe. He didn't tell them about the whole Gamer thing, because honestly he didn't have anyway to prove it, and if he started to say things like, 'I see floating brown and blue boxes,' or, 'I hear a ping sound in my head everytime I train,' then they would think he was bat shit crazy. So yeah, that's not happening anytime soon.

What he did tell them was that he had a power to create Instant Dungeons, and only that. He explained his inventory off as a storage ID and the place he used to saved Annabeth and Clarisse was his ID:Empty.

Clarisse instantly knew he was telling the truth, considering he saved her life using the very same powers. Annabeth of course had questions and kept bugging him about the things he could do, which resulted in several experiments which were a pain, but it did let him level up that skill by three levels.

Michael didn't believe him, but after Percy took him into his ID:Empty he was singing a different tune. Chiron also had his doubts, but he did believe what Percy said, after a trip to the ID:Empty world that is. And Nina? Well Nina just stood there looking like she got hit over the head with a hammer.

So far the ones Percy told this to were all his friends, he trusted them and so they promised to never tell another soul about this, unless he wanted them to. This way if Luke had any spies in camp they wouldn't know about it.

In the end after a few days of talking and plaining, and experimenting with Annabeth, they decided the best way to use Percy's power, to train. The zombie ID was the obvious choice and so every three days Percy would take his friends into the dungeon where he would help them train, and in case they were in over there head's, come save them in the last moment.

They quickly reached the Fist of Zeus where Percy quickly gathered his book and threw them into the inventory before everyone grabbed his shoulder, he then focused, 'ID Escape.' Suddenly the red sky cracked open before revealing the night sky and the noise of the insects living in the forest.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Nina asked as she put her giant hammer across her back.

"I think that's enough for today don't you?" Michael asked slumping besides the stone structure.

"Yeah, most of you look like zombies," Percy said grinning at their tired forms.

"Yeah well that' because unlike someone we don't have unlimited stamina!" Clarisse shouted out, or tired to. She was tired to as her voice came out as a low grumble instead.

"I don't have unlimited stamina, I just have a lot," Percy said with a smile.

"Percy I have seen you beat children of Hermes with your speed and climb the climbing wall more time than I can count," Annabeth said with crossed arms, "believe me, you have unlimited stamina."

Percy grinned as Michael spoke up, "I don't know why you are complaining though, think of all the things you could do with that."

Everyone looked at Michael with a confused look. And just then they all understood what Michael meant as they all started to blush, Nina the brightest of them all.

"Shut up Michael!" Percy yelled as he tried to punch Michael only for the son of Apollo to jump away in time.

"Don't hate me Percy! I'm the son of the god of truth, I-"

"-I swear if you say that you have to always tell the truth one more time I'm going to shove Clarisse's spear where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Actually since I am the son of the sun god there is noe where the sun doesn't shine," Michael quipped as he jumped away from PErcy's reach. The archer was fast, but not fast enough s Percy caught him and began to strangle the demigod.

"Wait what?" Clarisse spoke up, "is that true?" Percy stopped his struggling and looked at Clarisse before he turned to Michael.

"I think he was joking," Percy said as he let Michael go who was coughing.

"Nope, completely serious." The rest looked at him with wide eyes as he continued, "dad once said that if he wanted to he could poop out sun shine, it's become kind of like a joke in the Apollo cabin saying that only the ones that poop sunlight is the true son of Apollo."

Percy and the others looked at Michael before they sighed. "No wonder you guys are so arrogant sometimes," Clarisse said squinting, "you literally think that the sun comes out of your ass."

Everyone chuckled at that before breaking to go their separate ways. Nina went to the forge to make use the materials they go from tonight's raid into weapons while Clarisse stored all the swords and spears they got. Annabeth went back to her cabin while Michael went to the Big House to store the potions.

Percy went directly to the Poseidon cabin where he took a long hot bath and changed his clothes. And just as he was ready to go to bed a knock came on his door. The son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes, it was half an hour to midnight, who the hell could it be? He slowly walked towards the door before opening it slightly.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, "dad?"

Poseidon stood just outside the cabin door wearing his blue hawaiian shirt and khaki short shorts. The green eyed god smiled, "I'm glad that word comes freely to you Percy. I was afraid you still not have ah….forgiven me for my actions in the past."

Percy smirked, "you were just wondering whether I would hit you again."

Poseidon nodded and smiled, "yup. You got me. So are you going to punch me?"

Percy chuckled, "nope. I got over that. Anyway come on in, it is your cabin after all." Percy stepped to the side and let his dad in. The god smiled and quickly sat down on the bed with Percy joining him.

"I like what you have done with the place."

"Yeah, I heard messy is the new clean," Percy said with a chuckle, "so what's up? I'm assuming this isn't just a casual visit."

Poseidon's face turned serious as he nodded, "yes Percy, it often never is. It's about you mother."

Percy's smile dropped, "what happened to her?"

"Nothing Percy, but she is in trouble," Poseidon told Percy in a somber tone, "I need you to go to this address," Poseidon slipped Percy a piece of paper, "this is the new apartment I got for her."

"Is this where she is?" Percy asked memorising the address before he got up and grabbed his black leather jacket and his armband of Cerberus.

"Yes. Right now she needs your help Percy, and she needs it fast."

"What happened to her?" Percy asked as he quickly walked to the door with his father following closely behind him.

"The police are talking to her about Gabe's disappearance, and if you don't reach her in time she might be arrested."

Percy paused for a second before her hitting himself in the face with the plan of his hand. His actions in the past was coming to get him. He shouldn't have lost control back then, but knowing that Gabe was hitting his mother caused him to snap. He never lost sleep over the action, but he did wonder what the results would be of his actions.

Percy sighed before taking out the gauntlet of Kefka and summoning Marchosias who appeared before them in her wolf form. " **Hello master, long time,** " Marchosias said before looking at Poseidon with narrowed eyes, " **hello Poseidon.** "

The god of the seas played, "My-Minny?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

" **What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!** " the demon wolf asked as she tried to charge Poseidon who was already running away as fast as he can.

"Stop Marchosias," Percy called out just as the demon wolf was about to fly off chasing Poseidon, "we don't have time for this."

" **Tsk, fine,** " the demon said before lowering herself, " **get on.** "

Percy quickly mounted her and they were off, flying towards New York city. "what was that back there?"

" **Oh? You didn't know? Your father was one of my…..friends back in the day.** "

"Okay…..and what exactly happened?"

" **Something I rather not talk about,** " Marchosias replied in a very loud grumble.

"I'm assuming it didn't end well."

" **Very smart master. Now shut up unless you want me to drop you.** "

Percy gulped and nodded. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned indeed. They quickly reached the address Percy memorised. It was just a few blocks away from Central park and Percy had Marchosias land right in the middle of the forest before dispelling her.

Percy quickly walked out and reached the road his mom's new apartment was. It was a giant blue building which looked like it was built in the Victorian era with gargoyles and the such plastered on every corner of the building. Percy entered the lobby and saw the post box for Apartment 3-B had the name, 'Sally Jackson' on it.

Percy took the elevator to the third floor and got out. 3-B's door was blue, exactly like something his mother would do. Everything was quiet, too quiet. Percy reached for Riptide and slowly approached the door. He then saw that the solid blue door was open, inside was dark, something was definitely wrong.

Percy took out Riptide and uncapped the blade. He then slowly opened the door, the light from the corridor went into the dark living room showing nothing moving inside. Percy took two steps in before channeling his mana into the shadows activating his shadow control.

Just then something moved in the back, something big. Percy charged and raised his blade, "ARGH!"

"SURPRISE!" came a voice as the lights turned on revealing the big thing to be Poseidon.

"What the hell?!" Percy cried out as he pulled Riptide back in the last moment. Poseidon jumped back as well as behind Percy was a large amount of shadow spike ready to impale Poseidon.

"Ah Percy, since when can you control shadows?" Poseidon asked eyeing the several shadow structure behind Percy.

"Nevermind that," Percy said putting away Riptide and dissolving the shadows, "what the hell are you doing here?! Where's mom?!"

"Right here sweetie," PErcy heard his mom's voice call out. The demigod turned and there standing by the light switches was his mom.

"Mom! You're okay!" Percy rushed his mother and grabbed her into a tight hug, "I thought something happened! Did the police ask you anything?!"

"I'm fine Percy. And what's this about police?"

"But dad said," Percy turned to Poseidon who was grinning, "what is going on?"

"Well.." Sally said turning to the clock which slowly moved to 12, "we just wanted you here. I asked your father to try and get you here, who forgot by the way."

Poseidon rubbed his neck, "well things kind of got….complicated."

"You were supposed to take Percy around the city, spend time with him before you brought him here Poseidon."

"I know I know. But something came up."

"Like?"

"A crazy shapeshifting ex girlfriend."

"Wait can someone please tell me what's going on!" Percy cried out bringing both adult's attention to him.

"Right then, it's almost time," Sally said as she turned away from Percy to the dining room table on which was a giant blue cake with a single candle on it. Sally light the candle with a match before bringing the cake towards Percy.

"Mom what-" but just then the clock strung 12 and Percy heard it;

Ping!

 **It's your 13th birthday! Congratulations! Here are two presents!**

 **Level up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-3,300/3,300(+1000) = 4,300**

 **Mana-1,725/1,725(+1000) = 2,725**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-21 Exp- 0/73,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-39**

 **VIT-52(+6)=58**

 **DEX-31(+6)=37**

 **INT-34**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50(+50)=100**

 **POINTS-61**

 **MONEY- 92,677$/466D**

 **New Perk!**

 **Equus Tamer- user of this perk can control members of the Equus Genus, like horses and zebras with relative ease. This also includes magical beasts like unicorns and pegasus!**

Percy blinked at this. Was today his birthday? Had he really forgotten? Percy looked at a calendar hanging across the room and sure enough today was the 18th.

He then turned to his mother and father who smiled at him. Percy then smiled back before blowing out the candle and bringing them both into a big hug, "thanks you guys."

They both hugged him back, Sally a little carefully in order to save the cake. They then sat down around the dining table while Sally took the cake into the kitchen leaving father and son alone.

"So I'm guessing the whole Gabe thing was to get me here?" Percy asked.

"Yup," Poseidon said with a smile, "wait don't tell me you actually forgot your own birthday Percy. I realise you have been busy, but your birthday does come once a year you know!"

Percy smiled, "yeah. Thanks dad, this means a lot."

Just then Sally walked in with three plates with a big smile on her face, "alright you two time for cake!"

"Hell yeah!" Percy cried out as he and his dad dug in.

"Oh this is delicious Sally!" Poseidon exclaimed, "where did you get this?!"

"I made it myself actually," Sally replied with a smile as she stared at the two green eyed men eat their blue cake.

"Mom is the best baker in the world," Percy said with a mouth full of cake.

"Percy chew your food before you speak," Sally calmly said.

"Hm, I have tasted a lot of cake before, but I do belive this is the best ever made by human hands. But why is it blue? I'm not complaining but the color is odd," Poseidon said as he ate a huge chunk of it in one go.

"Oh that's because Gabe said 'blue food doesn't exists,' so mom made it just to prove him wrong," Percy replied munching on his cake.

"Yup, that's exactly why," Sally said with a smile before frowning, "though now that I think about it, where is Gabe?"

Percy looked down in guilt and fear. Poseidon noticed this before he spoke up, "believe me Sally he won't be bothering you much longer."

Percy looked at his dad in confusion but the god shook his head at Percy telling him to keep quiet. "What did you do to him Poseidon?" Sally asked.

"I may have thrown him on an uninhabited island somewhere in the Indian Ocean."

"Poseidon!"

"Sally he was a cruel man, just seeing him revolted me," Poseidon said with a low growl, "and I don't particularly like people hurting those I care for."

Sally sighed, "fine. You gods and your vengeance." The looked sad, but at the same time a smile broke out, "I kind of wanted to punish the man myself though."

"Hehe, sorry then," Poseidon said scratching his neck. After they finished their meals Sally pushed Poseidon and Percy out of the apartment and told them not to come home until morning, she said, 'you two are father and son, act like it.'

So the demigod and his godly parent went out into the warm New York night, the city that never sleeps. There were still cars out on the road with people walking around, Poseidon lead Percy towards the park where they sat down and began talking for a while. It was light hearted stuff first, like about camp and training before Poseidon asked the question Percy was dreading;

"So what did you do to Gabe?" Poseidon asked making Percy feel cornered.

Panic rose for a moment before Gamer's mind kicked in. There was no reason to live to is dad, none. If anything his dad would understand more than anyone. Percy opened up his inventory and pulled out the trophy he got from killing his first human, Gabe's head.

The moment Gabe's head came out of the inventory it started to bleed out. It was still fresh, the look of fear and tears stains still remained on his face. Percy held it by it's hair and gave it to Poseidon whose face was motionless.

The god of the sea grabbed the head and looked into what was Gabe's eyes. Mortal blood flew past the gods fingers coating his hand with the crimson material. Poseidon then squeezed his hand and crushed the head into little pieces of gore that fell apart. He shook his hand clean and then snapped his fingers causing the head to vanish into nothing taking the blood with it.

Percy spoke in a low tone, "he was hurting mom. He was hurting her because of me. I-I couldn't take it. I got the power to kill monsters, to cut them into nothing, and yet I couldn't do anything to help mom. My emotions got the better of me and….and-"

Percy however was cut off by Poseidon who grabbed his son into a hug, "it's okay Percy. It's alright. You did the right thing."

"But dad I killed a man," Percy replied with his voice cracking.

"Percy compared to what kind of punishment I used to give out in ancient greece, death is nothing. Besides," Poseidon said breaking the huge with a smile on his face, "you did what any good son would. Now stop crying, it's your birthday after all. Crying on your birthday is a big no no."

Percy chuckled "I'm not crying dad."

"You were about to cry."

"No I wasn't!"

"Suuuuuure," Poseidon said with a grin.

"Oh gods! Now I know how annoying I am!" Percy said throwing his arms up in frustration. Poseidon smiled as slowly the two fell into a comfortable silence. Percy then spoke up, "this is a very strange birthday."

Poseidon chuckled, "not really. I spent my first 10 birthdays in my father's stomach, so I believe I have any story you might have beat."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "is that a challenge?"

Poseidon smirked, "and if it is?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Go on an awesome adventure on your birthday with your dad!**

 **Reward;**

 **2,000 Exp**

 **?**

 **Failure;**

 **You will become depressed**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy blinked and simply stared at the box in front of him. Poseidon then spoke up, "is something wrong Percy?"

"Nothing I just-" Percy stopped mid sentence. He was getting ready to lie like he usually would have done, but his dad knows about his gaming powers so Percy could finally talk freely about them to someone, "actually, I just got a new quest."

Poseidon looked surprised, "really? And what does it say?"

"It's telling me to go on an adventure," Percy replied.

"I see….well? What are you waiting for?" Poseidon asked with a smile as he stood up straight.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked with happiness in his eyes.

"Well of course I am!" Poseidon replied, "now come on! I need to make up for 13 years of father son bonding time after all!"

Percy grinned and quickly pressed yes causing the screen to vanish. He got on his feet, "so where too?"

"Well this is your quest," his dad replied, "don't you have, ah, what's it called, an objective?"

Percy shrugged, "sometimes. This time however it just says to go on an adventure with you."

Poseidon rubbed his chin, "well I'm sure we can find something to do, after all this is New York, trouble will surely come to find us."

Percy smiled as the two began walking deeper into Central park. But just then a thought struck Percy, it was a memory, a reminder….about something. Percy's gut then told him to check his inventory and not one to question his instincts Percy did just that.

He stopped in his tracks causing Poseidon to raise an eyebrow but Percy didn't care. He checked his inventory from top to bottom looking for...something. And then he found it. Percy smiled and quickly pulled a sheet of paper out.

 **Scroll of hidden treasure,**

 **A scroll that leads to a dungeon which is rumoured to have hidden treasure in it. Somewhere in Central Park**

"What's that?" Poseidon asked taking the paper in Percy's hand.

"It's a treasure map I got from defeating my first Legion zombie," Poseidon looked confused before Percy respoke, "it's kind of like a giant zombie monster thing. One of the first things that actually managed to scare the shit out of me."

Poseidon nodded and began looking over the scroll before smiling, "I think I know where this is."

"Seriously?" Percy asked with eyes wide open to which Poseidon simply nodded with a grin. the father and son duo then set out walking deeper and deeper into the park.

Soon they reached the Harlem Meer which was a big water body towards the north of the park. It's waters were calm, but just below the surface was a ton of garbage. Poseidon sighed seeing this.

"Stupid humans," the god said snapping his fingers causing his trident to appear out of thin air, "always polluting the very things they need to live. Why if Pan wasn't missing right now he would be so very disappointed."

Percy then watched as Poseidon dipped the very end of his weapon into the lake causing a shockwave of energy to ripple out spreading all over the lake. Suddenly the water became clearer, the garbage underneath vanished into nothing leaving Percy speechless.

"What-how-who?! How did you do that?!" Percy yelled out as he put his hand into the now crystal clear water.

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy however ignored the message and quickly brought a hand full of water to his mouth drinking it quickly. "This is like the water you get in water bottles!" Percy exclaimed tasting the water.

Poseidon frowned, "only that good?" he then took some himself and frowned, "I'm losing my touch."

"How did you do that dad?" Percy asked as they stood up straight.

"It's one of my powers Percy," Poseidon said as he lead them further north to the very edge of the small lake, "you see with my connection to the sea I can impose my will onto other things and forcefully change the water into whatever I wish it to be."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "so can any god do that?"

"Hmm, not really. Water is kind of my thing. I mean if they wanted to sure they could, but it would be nothing compared to the things I could do. Also it would take a lot of concentration for them to do so."

"So….can a god, I don't know, push their will onto others and transform them into animals?"

Poseidon chuckled, "I forget that you have meet Artemis before huh. Well yes, gods can do that. It's one of the basic things one can do with their will."

"So is it like magic?"

Poseidon shrugged, "kind of, if you think about it. It does mana, but….think of it like this. If a person wants to travel the ocean they use their ship, which is mana, but if they want they could do the same by simply swimming, which is what a person's will is."

"So a person's will is just another type of mana?"

"Yes and no. Agrh Athena would be so much better at this. But knowing that woman she would confuse you before actually answering your question. Well it's another type of energy sure, but it's many powerful than mana. Mana, like a real boat can do many things, but it does have limitations. Will power on the other hand doesn't have any limitations, all you need is enough concentration and time to do what needs to be done."

"So can a human learn this skill?" Percy asked with Argo in mind.

"Most definitely. But it is improbably difficult. Most human who do learn it often become recorded in time as legends. Achilles, Ulysses, Joan of Arc, King Arthur, even the original Perseus knew how to do so."

Percy blinked, "I-I see. So it can be learnt."

Poseidon nodded, "well for most humans it's range is far more limited, but yes, it can be learnt."

"Could you teach me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and no," Poseidon said with a casual tone, "it can be learnt, but only by yourself. You see each person has a different way of finding their will power, for some, like me, it is their domain. My will is like a wave, crashing into all in it's path. Zeus on the other hand has a will which electrifies people, not literally, but it make them feel on edge."

"So….is it your aura?" Percy asked.

"Yes, in one form. An aura is what all will you can't control, the things that just run wild is your aura. When you can control it, is becomes your will power."

Percy nodded, "so….will power huh? It's kind of a mouthful."

Poseidon smiled, "indeed. But if you wish Apollo uses a different name for it."

"Really?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, he discovered another word for it during his many travels across the world. In Rome it is called Autem, in India it is called Mantra. But what stuck out most to Apollo is what the Japanese called it, Haki."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the word before repeating it in his head, 'haki.' He opened his mouth to speak but Poseidon spoke up, "ah here we are!" Percy saw that they reached the northern edge of the lake, and right next to the water edge was a metal trap door. The trap door looked rusted and beat up, but the handle looked untouched. And right in the center of the metal door was a big blue delta symbol that glowed.

Ping!

 **You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon lv-25**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **Or**

 **Do you wish to travel to another Labyrinth location?**

 **YES/NO?**

"Well what do you know, an entrance to the Labyrinth," Poseidon said as he pulled the trap door up revealing a long dark drop down with a rusted ladder to the side covered with cobwebs.

Percy grimaced as he quickly pressed yes to enter the labyrinth, "after you dad." Poseidon grumbled at Percy before he slowly descended down using the rusted ladder which groaned under his weight, "you need to lose some weight old man."

"I'll show you old," Poseidon said as he summoned a large ball of water from the lake which crashed into Percy pushing him down the hole.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Percy kept yelling as he fell faster and faster. 'Stupid old man!' Percy screamed as panic took over, but luckily Gamer's mind kicked in just in time for Percy to make a plan. He put half his mana into Marble skin and used the rest of his mana to collect all the water on his back and in the air to form a sphere of water in front of him.

Just as he was done he could see the bottom coming for him. Percy crossed his arms and braced for impact.

 **Crack!**

Percy shattered the ground as the sphere of water in front of him collapsed instantly healing any wounds he would have gotten. He panted, his heart rate was still going a mile a minute. Percy looked up, "you fucking asshole!"

"Don't call me old!" a cry came back. Percy squinted and could see his dad quickly climbing down with a big grin on his face.

"Stupid old people, going senile in their old age," Percy muttered as he got up and slowly dried himself of the water on him.

"I heard that!"

"So you're not going deaf, good," Percy said as finally Poseidon reached the ground, "you know I could have died."

Poseidon waved the concern away, "neah. I know what you can do and a small fall like that won't kill you, heck it won't even kill a human."

"I fell nearly 50 feet!"

"That's nothing, Hephaestus once fell all the way down from Olympus itself."

"He is a god!"

"He did that when he was a baby."

"So? That just means he was a baby god!"

Poseidon smirked and ruffled Percy's hair, "relax kiddo I'm there right? I'll make sure nothing happens to you, promise."

Percy frowned before nodding, "yeah. Okay."

Poseidon's smile grew larger, "besides I just wanted to see how you would react in a situation like that."

"So what, is this kind of a test? And here I was thinking we were going to spend time bonding."

"We are bonding, unless of course you want to bond by talking, I can do that to you know. I have had plenty of daughters before I know how to do small talk."

"Ah….let's stick to the tests instead."

The god chuckled again making Percy smile. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't help it. His dad was with him, sure right now they were inside a giant maze inside of which are thousands upon thousands of monsters but who the hell cares? Percy got to spend some time with his dad, and that was all that matters.

"Want to make things interesting?" Poseidon asked Percy.

"What's the bet?"

"Impress me, and I'll give you something cool as a birthday gift."

Percy smiled, "you are so on." And with that the father son duo walked down the corridor in front of them.

Quickly Percy meet the first monster. It was a bipedal fish with a trident by it's side. The fish looked like it was tuna, with grey scales and red eyes.

 **Fish solider,**

 **Lv-15**

 **HP:800/800**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Str-21**

 **Vit-22**

 **Dex-14**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-8**

 **Luc-2**

 **The grunt of the great fish army, this bipedal fish is a solider to the great fish emperor and is know to be very good with an iron trident.**

 **Kill to gain- 100 Exp**

Percy smiled, "this is going to be easy," he then took out Riptide and charged the fish from behind landing a critical strike on the fish causing 4,250 damage. Percy smirked and collected the 20$ left behind and a copper made trident left behind;

 **Celestial bronze Trident;**

 **A trident made out of pure celestial bronze, very rare, and very effective.**

 **Attack- 10 x Dex**

 **+50% to all celestial beings.**

Percy raised an eyebrow reading that. The thing he was holding was made out of pure celestial bronze, unlike the iron trident that the fish soilder was using. Something was off, it was almost like he got…..the best possible reward.

Percy put away the trident and opened his status page and there it was;

 **Luc-50(+50)=100**

The lucky day perk he had effected his luck status, today was his birthday giving him more luck, meaning all loot he would get would be amazingly rare, and dead useful.

"That was to easy," Poseidon said crossing his hands, "doesn't count."

Percy frowned moving to his dad closing his status page, "you just don't want to admit how awesome I am."

"Nope, you just attacked an opponent who had their back turned, doesn't count."

Percy sighed, "fine." He then turned and the two walked further down the corridor which split in two. Above each tunnel was a board, 'Crab's Corner' and 'Shark Sink', no prizes if you guessed what was in the end of each tunnel.

"Which do you think is more dangerous?" Percy asked.

"Crabs most definitely," Poseidon said nodding his head.

"Really? Not sharks?"

"Sharks aren't really that vicious Percy. They just have a bad name, I swear if I ever get my hands on Steven Spielberg….anyway, yes, crabs are far more scarier than sharks. Especially with those black beady eyes….ergh!"

Percy shrugged, "crabs it is."

The turned left and walked down as slowly the smell of salt filled the air. The tunnel opened up to what looked like an inside beach, complete with a fake wall painted like the horizon, sand and a little bit of water. And sitting right next to the water and the sand was a huge cast of crabs. red, brown even some green ones. The all were soaking in the wet sand, and even from far away Percy could tell that these things were huge, almost 9 feet tall.

"Damn, looks like they got a real crab infestation on their hands," Poseidon joked gaining a deadpanned look from Percy, "what?"

"I now know the pain of dad jokes," Percy said as he took out Riptide and pulled out one of the blades he got from Hephaestus's forge in Boston, "anyway just watch me and be ready to be amazed."

Percy walked towards the water before activating his speed demon perk and blurring into the crowd of giant crabs. Percy managed to rip into three of them before the crabs even knew what hit them. He then summoned a wave of water into the beach drenching himself and causing most of the crabs to come out of their sand holes.

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Percy ignored the message as he froze the water in front of him causing most of the crabs to freeze instantly. He turned to the rest that were alive and saw most of them carrying what looked like coral shaped into the form of a spear.

Percy grinned, 'that's more like it.'

 **Crab lancer,**

 **Lv-18**

 **HP:800/800**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Str-11**

 **Vit-32**

 **Dex-29**

 **Int-9**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-9**

 **The spear wielding specialist of the first army, the crab squad can be called one of the best lines of defense and offence. With their high speed and teamwork they call build a wall trapping their enemies inside.**

 **Kill to gain- 300 Exp**

The crabs all lined up one in front of another before leveling their claws at him with lance in tow. The then charged sideways with incredible speed but Percy was ready for them. He quickly froze the moisture in the sand underneath the crabs causing most of them to slip a little breaking their defence.

Percy channeled his earthquake power into his blades and swung them both downwards breaking the floor causing a huge fracture. Some crabs fell into the ground and got crushed, and the rest that lived quickly meet the business end of Percy's blades.

In the end there was nothing left, Percy stood alone on the battlefield with 700$ in cash littered all over the place, 7,200 worth of exp and a couple of celestial bronze lances;

 **Celestial bronze lance;**

 **A lace made of celestial bronze. Nearly indestructible;**

 **Attack-5 x (Str+Vit)**

"Well….that was fast," Poseidon said with an amazed look, "you took care of all of them like they were nothing."

Percy smirked, "yeah I know, I'm awesome."

And just then;

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have beaten the Crab Corner in less than five minutes, enjoy your bonus match up!**

"Wait what? What bonus match up?!" Percy asked but just then the artificial beach they were standing in started to rumble as out of the ground grew a huge armor plated crab with an axe on it's side big enough to cut one of the crabs from before in half.

" **GRAAA!** " the crab roared out and Percy sighed, "why me?"

 **Giant Crab lancer,**

 **Lv-30**

 **HP:20,800/20,800**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Str-67**

 **Vit-32**

 **Dex-10**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-0**

 **A Monster that stands bigger than every other crab in the fish army, this monster has only one goal, to kill and rip apart its enemies. It's shell is made out of iron and it;s axe is sharp enough to cut a hair in half and heavy enough to break the ground if dropped down.**

 **Kill to gain- 30,000 Exp**

Percy pushed the box to the side and readied his blades, it was time he really cut loose. He quickly channeled his mana into the water around him in the fake beach-

"-I got it!" Poseidon yelled out as he jumped up and rammed his trident right into the monster's shell shattering it into pieces.

 **SMASH!**

Percy looked at that and blinked. The pieces of the monster crab disappeared leaving nothing behind. Since he hadn't technically fought it there was not loot available, and no exp to be gained. Percy turned to his dad, "you fucking stole my kill!"

"Oh relax, it's not like you could have fought it off anyway," Poseidon said looking around.

"I could have fought it! And won! Heck I have fought meaner things that a giant crab! I once ripped apart the Chimera into peice with just Riptide! And what are you looking for?!"

Poseidon stopped looking around and scratched his head with a smile "sorry about that. I was just looking for some loot don't you usually get some?"

Percy sighed, "there won't be any loot, or experience points unless I fight it at least once. If not my powers don't activate."

"Oh…..sorry."

Percy grumbled, "let's just get going." The two then walked out of Crab's Corner and into the tunnel which lead to what looked like the armory for the fish army. Inside where sword fishes wearing european style armour standing on two legs.

"How about we do this one together," Poseidon said reading his weapon.

Percy smiled, "sure, why not."

Poseidon smiled and the two charged into the armory. The room was lined with racks of weapons and armor along the side. Percy grabbed a trident of the rack and the two implode the fish and sent him spinning through the room alerting the rest of the sword fishes of their presence.

"Which side do you want?" Poseidon asked twirling his trident with one hand.

"Left."

"Then I'll take right." Percy nodded as slowly a small army of sword fish spread before them. However the monster didn't even have time to speak before Percy and his dad were on them. They both were like waves crashing into the sea. Thier weapons blurred through their enemies craving them into dust.

Poseidon turned to look at his son and smiled, 'he's strong. Stronger than any of his siblings before him was at his age.'

Percy grinned, he was having fun. His life was perfect, just like a video game.

The throne room of the fish king exploded inwards as several swordfish were sent flying threw them before vanishing into golden dust. In the middle of the room was a giant throne who was facing away from the door.

Percy and Poseidon calmly walked out of the opening in the wall, "I totally killed that last one," Percy commented twirling Riptide.

"What are you even saying? It's obvious that that last kill belonged to me, I sent him through the doors!" Poseidon said waving his hands.

"Only because I beat him up for you before hand!"

"Oh so you're saying I couldn't I kicked his ass?!"

"No what I'm saying is-"

"-Welcome adventurers," interrupted a high pitched voice from the throne in the center of the room, "I see that you have come for my head. You must be talented-"

"-Shut up!" Percy yelled at the throne before turning to his dad, "like I was saying, that was totally my kill! You stole it, again!"

Poseidon threw his hands up, "you know what fine! The next big bad we find is all yours!"

"Ahem," said the high pitched voice, "do not interrupt me again. else you will find me very-"

"-Oh shut up!" Percy said sending a wave of shadows at the chair destroying it in a cloud of smoke.

And flying across the air was a pink object screaming in a high pitched voice, "hooooooly shit!" The pink form landed to the side slowly stood up. Percy and his father turned to see a tiny pink shrimp coughing out dust with a giant golden crown on top of it's small head, somehow made to stand up there without falling off.

"A shrimp?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "a fucking shrimp?"

"I am not just any shrimp!" The small pink thing yelled out, "am I the one true shrimp! I very being that will destroy humanity! I am King Charles the bold! 321st in the line of Shrimp kings! Leader to the fish army and conqueror of the seas!"

Percy blinked before turning to his dad, "know this guy?"

Poseidon shook his head, "no idea."

Percy nodded, "right," he then began looking around, "so where's the real boss of the dungeon?"

The shrimp growled or squeaked more likely, "I am the boss!"

"Yeah fat chance little dude!"

"I am, here I'll prove it to you!" Charlie then snapped his fingers, or flippers? And suddenly the entire throne room broke apart as water began flowing in flooding the entire room. Charlie laughed, "feast your eyes on my ultimate weapon! Come out Gorri!"

The floor broke apart as a giant 60 foot white whale exploded out in a pillar of water taking everything with him higher and higher until it broke through the ceiling. Water from the lake above them flooded the throne room, Percy and Poseidon jumped into the stream of water flowing up and began swimming upwards following the white whale.

The father and son duo quickly reached the top and broke the surface looking around to find Gorri swimming around the lake with Charlie on it's back.

Percy sighed, "why do I always get the weird ones?" He then pushed the water below him hardening it enough to form a pseudo platform for him to stand on, something which Poseidon was also doing. Percy quickly got his footing on the lake and then Observed Gorri;

 **Gorri,**

 **Lv-40**

 **HP:40,000/40,000**

 **MP:300/300**

 **Str-87**

 **Vit-32**

 **Dex-20**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-12**

 **The very thing that many see before they die, Gorri is the reason the legend of Moby Dick even exists. It is know to kill without mercy and swallow ships whole. Beware this monster, do not engage if you fight it.**

 **Kill to gain- 50,000 Exp**

"I do not know how you two survived that flooding, no normal human can survive holding their breaths for so long," Charlie said, his squeaky voice barely audible because of the distance.

"Well that might be because I'm a god," Poseidon said with a smiled, "and this young man here is my son, making him a demigod."

"G-God?!" Charlie choked, "Poseidon?"

The sea god grinned, "right in one!"

"I see..." Charlie said in low tone before smirking, "so I have become such a threat to this world that the Olympians had to send a god to stop me?! Wahaha! It matters not! Gorri will swallow you both!"

Poseidon sighed, "even Narcissistic wasn't this Hubris. Percy this one's all yours."

"Got it," Percy said as he poured his mana into the lake forcing the water upwards towards Gorri. The wave crashed into the whale sending Charlie flying off towards Poseidon who caught the shrimp with one hand.

Percy then sent out his ice powers freezing half the water around the whale trapping it in one spot. Percy then reached into his inventory and pulled out a white canon with black circuits spread around it;

 **Light Beam Cannon,**

 **A canon that uses light to form beams of energy. Light can be stored up inside the canon like a solar panel and be used at anytime, anyplace.**

 **Damage- 4 x number of minutes it has collected solar energy**

 **Warning! Overcharging can cause a backlash from the weapon which may hurt the user!**

 **Note: You will get +500 Attack if you shout, 'Super beam cannon!' at the top of your voice when using this weapon!**

Poseidon whistled, "cool, what is that?"

Percy smirked, "my secret weapon, a reward for saving my friends," he then aimed it at the giant white whale and smirked pulling the trigger, "SUPER BEAM CANNON!"

The white cannon began heating up, the black circuits turned blue and….nothing. Percy looked at the cannon and then pressed the trigger again, and again nothing. "Oh come on! What is wrong with this thing?"

"Is the safety on?" Poseidon asked.

"There is no safety on this thing!"

"Did you check?"

"Yes I-" Percy looked over to the side and there was a little switch turned towards, 'Off,' "found it."

Percy then aimed at Gorri again, who was quite frankly curious on what such a little thing could do to him. Percy pulled the trigger, "SUPER BEAM CANNON!"

 **BOOM!**

A bright blue and yellow beam of light shot out of the cannon blinding Percy and blowing away Gorri out of the lake. The giant whale flew out of the lake and into the trees. Percy's hands were numb and his ears didn't stop ringing. For a few seconds everything went dark, his head stopped spinning and slowly Percy opened his eyes.

The demigod shook his head and slowly looked around. He immediately looked to Gorri;

 **Gorri HP: 24,620/40,000**

Percy had charged the cannon for around 62 hours the past week, hence it caused 14,880 Damage, along with the +500 for shouting our the attack before firing resulting in 15,380 damage to the whale. Impressive, but not good enough.

Percy put the cannon away and rubbed his numb hands, that was a lot of noise for so little damage, "you okay son?" Poseidon shouted, but to Percy it just sounded like a whisper.

"I'm fine!" Percy shouted, his hearing still not back to normal, "the thing isn't dead though." Percy then dashed across the surface of the lake taking Riptide and another spare celestial sword out. He reached Gori's down from and before the whal could recover he began his attack.

"Stardust Wave!" Percy yelled as his swords flashed, cutting into Gorri. Soon blood poured freely out as Percy ripped into the still monster's insides. The whale tried to move and roll on top of Percy, but the moment it even tired to move Percy dashed to the side, carving a giant opening by dragging his blade along the monster's body.

He reached Gore's head and continued his attack, but before he could continue a blast of water pushed him off the Whale and into a tree.

Percy threw away Riptide and used his free hand to grab a branch and pull himself up. he then turned his head and saw a very frightening sight, Gorri was floating in mid air, with a huge amount of water simply flowing around him, water which all came from the lake.

"Okay now I'm impressed," Percy said muttering.

 **(45 strikes x 58)= 2610, 2610 + 37 = 2647%**

 **2647% of 250 Attack= 6617 Attack**

 **Plus 70% bonus from sword mastery skill = 6617+4631=11,248 Attack**

 **Gorri HP: 13,371/40,000**

"Witness to my power demigod!" came the shrill of Charlie on top of Gorri. Percy narrowed his eyes and focused and there standing on top of the whale was the tiny orange shrimp who was waving around his arms, he was the one who was controlling the water.

Percy ran to the edge of the lake activating his domain bonus and son of Poseidon title. He then looked to his dad, "aren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?"

Poseidon laid back against a tree and had his trident in fishing rod form. He shrugged, "you looked like you could use a challenge."

"So you let him go?! Just like that?!"

Poseidon shook his head, "of course not!" he then took out a half eaten snickers bar, "he also gave me this in exchange."

Percy's eyes started to twitch, "I swear dad I am so going to-"

"Stop ignoring me!" Charlie shrieked before sending a stream of water at Percy, how simply side stepped it before sending a bigger faster blast of water at the shrimp king which sent the little tyrant off Gori's back and into the lake.

"Stupid little shit. I'm the son of Poseidon, water is my speciality."

Charlie swam up, "fine, then let me show you mine!" The shrimp then started to glow green, and slowly so did Gorri. The giant whale and the shrimp floated towards each other before they meet halfway consumed by a bright light.

Percy blinked and there standing where Charlie and gorri were was a 16 foot tall white shrimp with what looked like muscles on its flippers and blades for whiskers. It smirked, " **Impressed now?** " It's voice was rough, but it was obviously Charlie, Percy recognized the arrogance.

 **Charlie the Shrimp King+Gorri;**

 **Lv-50**

 **HP:50,000/50,000**

 **MP:20,200/20,200**

 **Str-30**

 **Vit-32**

 **Dex-20**

 **Int-54**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-2**

 **The fused form of Charile the shrimp and Gorri. Formed out of an advanced magic, this monster is the best of both worlds, with Gori's body and Charlie's magic. Be warned that close combat can prove fatal as their combined body weight is 890 lbs. They might just sit on you.**

 **Kill to gain-60,000 Exp**

Percy gulped, 'well then, this just got interesting.' Percy put away his blade as he walked on the surface of the lake towards the ripped white shrimp.

" **Have you come to surrender human? Because I will not accept! I rarely use this form, but when I do, I kill.** "

Percy shook his head as he closed the distance between them, "I don't want to quit, I just wanted to say something."

The shrimp raised a hand gathering water around him as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the approaching Percy, " **what do you want to say?** "

Percy stopped a few feet in front of the monster and extended his hand, "well done. You are pretty strong, guess I was wrong about you not being the boss."

The shrimp smirked as it grabbed Percy with one of it's tentacles, " **so you finally learnt huh.** "

"Oh, and one more thing."

" **What?** "

"Death Touch," Percy whispered as slowly as a burst of energy flowed through Percy's body. The cold energy flowed into Charlie's body. the shrimp gasped and tried to break loose, but Percy held on tight. Slowly the white shrimp stopped moving as it exploded into a million dust particles. Percy sighed, 'that skill gets easier to use every time.'

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-3,650/3,650(+1000) = 4,650**

 **Mana-1,900/1,900(+1000) = 2,900**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-22 Exp- 3,800/76,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-39**

 **VIT-52(+6)=58**

 **DEX-31(+6)=37**

 **INT-34**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-66**

 **MONEY- 92,677$/466D**

Percy smiled and pushed the box away. He dad then approached him with a surprised look on his face, "what was that last move?"

"A spell I picked up, Death Touch, anything I touch dies."

"I hope you don't mean everything."

"No, I can only use it once and on things less that 30 levels higher than me, not really useful on things to powerful but for Charlie…." Percy trialed off looking away to the sky where the sun was slowly raising.

Poseidon walked right next to Percy and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I have to go now Percy, I used up all the time I had."

"I know…..thanks. This was a pretty great birthday," Percy said as he turned to his dad giving the man a huge which was returned.

"You are very much welcome Percy," Poseidon broke the hug with a smile, "and I must say tonight was pretty fun, haven't cut loose like that in decades!"

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Go on an awesome adventure on your birthday with your dad!**

 **Reward;**

 **2,000 Exp**

 **Necklace of Poseidon!**

Poseidon then snapped his fingers and a necklace in the shape of a green trident spread, "this is-" Poseidon began.

"-The Necklace of Poseidon," Percy said interrupting his dad.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Oh, the game just said it was one of the rewards I would get for completing the quest."

"Amazing, even I didn't know what gift I wanted to give you, your abilities are something else Percy! Now back to the necklace, you see this is a special necklace. It's made out a special stone formed deep in the heart of the heart, it is infused with the essence of the sea. Here," Poseidon put the necklace around Percy's neck and the effect was instantaneous.

Ping!

 **Necklace of Poseidon obtained!**

 **Necklace of Poseidon;**

 **Permanent activation of 'Son of Poseidon' activation along with +1000 for water dungeon bonus!**

Percy smiled at the warmth he felt on his skin. The necklace power flowed through him amplifying his own. "T-this is amazing dad!"

Poseidon smiled, "I know right! Hehe, I made this one myself if you must know!" Percy smiled back, but just then Poseidon's attention changed as the god looked behind Percy, "what are those?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and turned. Floating on the water was a stack of dollar bills and a few drachma. Percy waved an arm and commanded the water to lift them up towards them. He collect the cash and coins which came up to 10,000$ and 222 D. And just then a golden skill disk floated up wit the number 10 on it along with a blue book which read 'Binding Hands'.

Percy quickly put both away and turned to his dad who smiled and said, "I'm leaving now Percy, but before I go I need to tell you something," eyes narrowed and his voice turned firm, "do not trust Fate. Right now they let you get away with whatever you want, this is the reason I could even spend any time with you Percy. Understand that Fate is not on your side Percy, it is on no one's side but it's own."

Percy nodded, "I know dad. I know they want something from me. And I know that one day I'm going to have to pay them back for this gift they have given me, I know you can't gain something without sacrificing something else."

Poseidon nodded, "good. Then that's a load of my back," Poseidon smiled again as he slowly started to glow, "goodbye Percy."

Percy smiled closing his eyes, "bye dad." His father vanished in flash of light and once it was over Percy opened his eyes and started to walk back to his mom's place, after all the last thing he needed was someone to see him standing on water and think he was the next coming of Jesus or something.

He snuck back inside without whacking his mom and quickly went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After a plate of eggs and a sausage Percy turned on the T.V. and wondered what he should do that day. After all today was his day, with the +50 boost to his Luc anything was possible.

'Wait isn't there something I wanted to do once I had a bonus in luck?' Percy thought to himself as he rattled his mind for an answer. Suddenly an idea came to him. He opened his inventory and pulled out the Pot of Chance, the loot he got a few weeks ago;

 **Pot of Chance!**

 **Test your luck by sticking your hand into this pot! If you are lucky you might get something useful, if not...well let's just hope you can materbate with your other hand as well.**

Percy brown and black pot with question marks on it looked very…..promising to say the least. It was plain looking, Percy didn't really expect some kind of legendary weapon or anything as long as he still had his hand that was good enough for him.

He put the pot on the table and got up. He then slowly lowered his left arm into the clay pot and, "OUCH!"

Something bite his hand. Percy pulled his hand back but whatever that bite him had a good hold of his hand. He pulled again and again untill someone he broke open the pot revealing what had bitten him.

It was a dog that was 2 foot long with a white and black coat and brown spots spread all over. It had the brightest blue eyes and very sharp and white teeth that were now around Percy's finger.

"What the fuck are you!" Percy asked for which the dog only growled at him in a low rumble. Percy narrowed his eyes and Observed the dog;

 **(Unnamed Dog)**

 **Lv-1**

 **HP:50/50**

 **MP:10/10**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

 **A dog which is a mixture of a hellhound and a normal mundane wolf. It is strong and quick and very lucky. It is also know to be very hyperactive**

 **He currently hates Percy, but thinks he tastes like bacon.**

 **He is very very hungry.**

Just then the hellhound wolf hybrid started to shiver before it peed right on Percy's shirt. The demigod sighed, "why me?"

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-3,650/3,650(+1000) = 4,650**

 **Mana-1,900/1,900(+1000) = 2,900**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-21 Exp- 3,800/76,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-39(+20)=59**

 **VIT-52(+6+20)=78**

 **DEX-31(+6+20)=57**

 **INT-34**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-66**

 **MONEY- 102,677$/688D**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +6 VIT, +6 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

* * *

 **Okay I know I'm late by two days but please forgive me. Also note this chapter hasn't been Beta tested, I kind of got excited and didn't want to wait for my Beta, sorry Piyush!**

 **So right here you go, hope this chapter was nice. I quite frankly just wanted to do a very slow chapter, Percy's life isn't always quest's, even his crazy and bizzare life does have slow days where one can just go out to have fun killing off shrimps called Chalrie.**

 **Questions:**

 **Party system dynamics: There have a lot of questions about this, but the things is I still havent decided on it. For now I'll let that mystry hang about, but most likely it will be like any ormal party where one can see other's health system and all that. Note: Any party member can do similar things like Percy, when they are in the party they are in the Game menaing they can get loot and Exp as well.**

 **ID's becoming portals to other worlds: Hey that's not a bad idea, wish I thought of it. But yeah if you wish maybe I can do something like that. Mayb after book 4 or something Percy could find himself in another world helping out Harry Potter or even chatting up Deadpool or something.**

 **Level limit? : I have mentioned this before, but you see I do not plan on having any set limits for Percy's power. If a skill says it is atthe MAX, it is at MAX, but anything else is fair play.**

 **Lemon: Paitence, Percy just turned 13, he won't be getting the teenage hormone perk until halfway thorugh the year.**

 **Han Jee Han AKA Percy? : Well kind of, if you remmeber I mentioned this is kind of like 'The Gamer', so yeah that's the basic idea, excpet well Percy is a demigod whie Han is just human.**

 **P hysical attrativness: Well as a Perk I might just do it, but it would be something only avalable after some time. Percy is cute right now, not handsome.**

 **Harem?: For the last time, NO! I might have Percy be with one or two women before Arty, or maybe not, but in the end Artemis and Percy all the way.**

 **Am I really going to do the whole Team work can save the world angle?: Nope, sure the other demigods are involved but that's it. This story is about Percy and no one else.**

 **Okay I'm done with the questions, If I missed some I am so sorry, pleas P.m. me and I will answer as soon as I can. Thank you for readin my story, it really means a lot to know people like what I do. Bye for now!**

 **Also from the next chapter onwards will be the Sea of Monsters arc.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Percy sighed, "yeah okay, I don't like you."

"Woof!"

"Percy is that you?" Sally Jackson walked in with a towel around her head wearing a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey mom," Percy waved to her as he held the wolf hybrid away from his body while he narrowed his eyes at the dog, "meet pee stain."

"What?"

"That's this one's new name, pee stain," Percy pointed at the dog in his hand who growled before trying, and failing to bite Percy's finger off.

"Yip yip yip yip!"

"Oh shut up Pee stain," Percy said grumbling. Just then;

Ping!

 **Do you really want to name your dog: Pee Stain?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy sighe, he wasn't that cruel. he pressed no as his mother walked up to Percy and the dog before tacking him of Percy's hands, "be careful mom he's-"

The dog instead of yelping or peeing on Sally instead barked happily wagging his tail. Percy narrowed his eyes, "-he's extremely friendly."

"Oh how cute," Sally hugged the dog as she scratched behind his ears, "where did you get him?"

"Ah...dad, he kind of gave him to me. Said it was a birthday gift" Percy stammered out.

 **Lie Successful!**

"I see, well isn't that thoughtful of your father," Sally said putting the dog down before going into the kitchen to make breakfast, "although Pee Stain doesn't really seem like a nice name Percy."

"Any ideas on a name?" Percy asked as he tried to touch the dog only for the little pup to snarl it;s teeth at Percy. 'Yeah okay he really doesn't like me.'

"How about….Leo," Sally said as she tossed the pup a piece of bacon she had just heated up.

Percy smiled, "isn't' that the name of your childhood dog?"

"Yup," Sally said with a smile as she scratched the pup's head, "what do think? You like that name?"

Ping!

 **Do you really want to name your dog: Leo?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy smiled and pressed yes as suddenly another profile popped up;

 **Congratulations! You got a new companion!**

 **Leo**

 **Lv-1**

 **HP:50/50**

 **MP:10/10**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

Percy raised an eyebrow before sighing, only he could get such a lame ass companion. He closed the box and then looked at Leo who was still whole focused on his mom as she cooked some food for him. 'Well it could be worse. Imagine if I had gotten a snake or something.'

"So what's the plan Percy? It is still your birthday you know," Sally asked as she flipped a pancake.

"I...I don't really know. I feel like I should do something, but I don't really know what," Percy said as he took a piece of bacon and offered it to Leo, who promptly huffed at him turning his head in disgust.

"Hehe," Sally laughed, "guess he really doesn't like you. It's okay give it time Percy."

Percy formed and took a bite out of the bacon in his hand. 'There must be something I can do to make him like me…..ah ha!' Percy opened his status and pulled up one of his perks;

 **· Canidae Tamer- user of this perk can control members of the Canidae family with relative ease. This also includes magical beasts like werewolves and Hellhounds!**

Percy smirked before turning to Leo, who shivered looking at Percy. "Leo, eat," Percy commanded offering the bacon to Leo. The pup snarled but it quickly ate the food offered leaving nothing behind.

"See what did I tell you!" Sally said, and just then Leo walked up to Percy and barfed up the bacon he ate right on Percy's shoes.

Percy shook in rage, "I hate this dog," Leo looked up and smiled, "bark!"

After cleaning up the puke on his shoes Percy left the apartment giving Leo and his mom time to bond. He honestly didn't know what to do today, it was still his birthday and the +50 to his luck wasn't something that will come till next year. He needed something to do, but what?

Percy quickly found himself inside central park again quickly walking towards the lake where he and his dad had their adventure last night. He sat down on a bench overlooking the lake and smiled. Seeing water instantly made him feel better. He took a deep breath and let it out.

After spending a few minutes simply relaxing Percy opened his inventory and pulled out a level 2 skill disk along with a level 10 skill disk. He used the level 2 on his Observation skill;

 **Observe Lv-12 (0%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **-Max HP,MP, stats, info, their emotions, likes/dislikes and will give their opinion of you.**

And then used the level 10 skill disk on Critical Strike;

 **Critical strike! Lv-23 (0%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 2500% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

Percy smiled at this before reaching into his inventory and pulling out the skill book he got from yesterday's battle;

Ping!

 **You have obtained Spell book: Binding hands, do you wish to learn it?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes causing the book to vanish allowing the knowledge to flow into him. He quickly processed the information before his eyes shoot up in surprise. 'This...this is amazing!' Percy thought out just then;

Ping!

 **You have learnt the skill, Binding hands!**

 **Binding hands, Lv-Max**

 **Allows user to bind an opponent's body making it unmovable. Release is possible only when user deems it. Only allowed to bind a maximum of 5 people at a time.**

 **Time limit- none.**

 **Cost-1000 Mana**

Percy read that thing, 'this is amazing. This has no time limit, and no limit on who I could bind! Meaning gods were up fro grabs! This was like my own magical chains of Hephaestus, and the cost of mana was extremely reasonable if not broken!'

Percy had wondered why he got only a spell book as a loot item from the dungeon even when having luck at 100. It seems this loot was more than meets the eye. Percy closed the box and quickly checked through his inventory again looking for something to do. Maybe an item to play around with or a- got it.

Percy pulled out the HNI;

 **HNI,**

 **A device used by the children of Hermes and few other campers. It allows access to the H-Net which will give you access to the world without worry of monsters finding out.**

The Hermes Network Interface was something Percy hadn't been using as of late. He didn't really pick up loot that was useless for him, like zombie bones or things like that, so he didn't really have much to sell. But with the amount of money he now had he decided it was time for some shopping.

Percy pulled out the piece of paper he alway kept along with the HNI and attached the device on top of the paper. The cylinder started to blink as it started booting up. The paper then became stiff as a board and the page turned black. It the turned on showing four apps, Search, Maps, Online Market and Iris Messaging.

Percy clicked on Online Market and quickly began browsing through the page. Percy clicked on 'enchanted clothes' and selected the first hoodie he saw. It was black and had a skull logo on it and under the description was written, 'Enchanted to protect from weather and sweat proof.' It seemed like some basic stuff and so it was pretty cheap, just 5 D.

Percy went back to the menu and searched for the most expensive piece of enchanted armor, and what he got was a surprise. It was not just one piece, it was a whole set.

The set consisted of a pair of gloves and shoes along with a shirt and a pair pants. Each would have the basic enchantment of protection from weather and sweat proof, but they also had more powerful stuff like;

They were flame and waterproof

The shirt was enchanted by Hephaestus to become as hard as steel when mana was poured into it.

The pants were flexible and enchanted to boost speed and agility.

The shoes were blessed by Hermes himself for speed and stealth and would not make a sound when sneaking up on someone

The gloves were designed to improve the user's strength and when mana is put in, the gloves transformed into gauntlets

Percy was drooling. The best part however wasn't the enchantments, it was the fact at all of this were customizable. He could make it into anything he wanted, anything. The price however put a stop to his good mood. The entire thing costed 100,000 D. That was a lot, even for Percy, it was time to move on. Percy eventually bought a pair of enchanted blue and black trainers for around 50 D;

 **Hephaestus brand shoes, Blue;**

 **They are shoes made by a factory in greece by little gnomes who are grossly under pained. Enjoy them, you heartless monster.**

 **Enchanted to be tear resistant and flame proof.**

 **Durability-20/20**

Percy was kind of put off by the description but he ignored it for the most part and put the shoes on, which surprisingly fitted like a sock. He threw away his old shoes and turned off the HNI. The demigod then trekked around the park testing out the new shoes.

As Percy walked around he looked at all the people there. They all looked so happy it kind of made him jealous. It was his birthday but he didn't really have anyone special to spend it with. Sure he had his mom and dad, but they didn't really count. The people in his life were great, no question about that. The demigods in camp would follow him anywhere and he would go to hell and back for them, which he did.

But despite all that, he never really had someone close….someone he could talk to and trust completely. Percy sighed, 'Fates if you three are listening to this, can you hook me up?' Percy shook his head, 'yeah right, like that's ever-'

Ping!

 **Warning! A person is falling right on top of you!**

Percy blinked and looked up and sure enough a figure in a silver parka was falling down right on Percy. The demigod spread his arms out and grabbed the person and held the close. He then looked at the falling mystery and blinked, "Artemis?"

The red haired goddess was in her 12 year old form with her bow in one hand and quiver strapped on her back. She looked surprised seeing Percy, "Perseus? What are you doing here?"

"I live nearby, though of coming for a walk, what are you doing here?"

"I was tracking a Lamia, stupid bitch threw me off the bridge," Percy looked up and found a walkway right above him and something was on top of it running away. "Shit she's getting away!"

Percy let Artemis down, "do need some help?"

Artemis scoffed, "I'm the goddess of the hunt, I doubt I would need your help."

Percy nodded, "okay...but I'm still coming along."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll use my ultimate trump card to convince you," Artemis raised an eyebrow while Percy smiled, "it's my birthday."

The goddess of the hunt chuckled, "fine Perseus, you win. Come, I do not wish to lose sight of her. Try to keep up," she turned and ran towards the tree line leaving a smirking Percy behind.

"Oh she did not just tell me to keep up," Percy activated his Speed demon perk and vanished leaving nothing behind but dust.

Artemis looked back and didn't see Percy there. She sighed, 'couldn't keep up, sad. Very well time to focus on-WHAT IN HADES?!' Artemis looked to her left and there looking like he was taking a casual walk in the park was PErcy. The demigod winked at the goddess before he sped up. Artemis narrowed her eyes, 'oh it is so on!'

The two ran faster and faster trying to out do each other. Just then the trees cleared out into a small clearing with trees stumps lying around. Percy jumped and took out Riptide. He landed on one of the tree stumps and looked ahead to the monster Artemis was tracking.

It was big, around 20 feet long. It's top half was of a naked beautiful blue haired woman with blue eyes and the bottom half was off a blue snake with a cross check pattern on it ;

 **Lamia**

 **Lv- 25**

 **HP:12,500/12,500**

 **MP:200/200**

 **Str-11**

 **Vit-21**

 **Dex-12**

 **Int-31**

 **Wis-20**

 **Luc-2**

 **Half woman/half snake. This creature of Greek myths originated from the first Lamia who was cursed by Hera into a monstrous form. there are many variations of a Lamia, this one specialises in magic.**

 **Kill to gain- 10,000 Exp**

Percy smiled, "this is going to be easy."

"I did not think Hubris was a trait you possessed Perseus," Artemis appeared next to him drawing her arrow taking aim.

"It's not hanburys if it's just a statement of talent," Percy replied.

"Artemiss," the Lamis hissed out, "the whore of the goddess!"

Percy grimaced, "she's not very nice is she."

Artemis ignored Percy and focused only on the Lamia,"give up monster. You can not run away from me, death is all that remains. But tell me where Kronos' force are and I will spare your life."

The Lamia spat on the ground and hissed, "I would rather die than make a deal with the likeness of you!"

Percy grimaced, "you should have not done that." Artemis let loose and arrow that the Lamia just managed to avoid with nothing but a scratch on her check. Percy dashed forward and swung Riptide down. The Lamia put both hands up and made a shield blocking the strike mid swing.

Percy grunted before he smirked and pushed his mana into the Lamia's shadow forming spikes that impaled her snake tail.

"ARGH!" The Lamia shouted as she put down the shield allowing Artemis to shoot an arrow into her shoulder pinning the monster to a nearby tree.

"You want to do the honours?" Percy asked stepping away from the monster. After this was her hunt and he wasn't a kill stealer like his dad.

"Not yet," Artemis said walking to the monster, "this is your last chance Lamia. tell me what I want to know and I will let you-"

"-ARKUM!" The lamia shouted sending blast of green energy right at the goddess.

"Artemis!" Percy yelled out as he saw the goddess fly across the clearing. He bow on the other hand flew right into the Lamia's hand who grabbed it with her tail. Percy glared at the monster as he put one hand up, "bind!"

Blue ribbons of mana flew out of Percy's hands grabbing the Lamia and tying themselves around her. The monster struggled but couldn't break free, it then snapped it's fingers disappearing in a flash of bright light.

Percy cursed but quickly moved and checked up on the downed goddess who was grunting in pain. "Are you okay Artemis?" Percy asked kneeling next to the goddess helping her up.

"I will be fine Perseus," Artemis slowly got up with Percy 's help and shook her head clear, "where is the Lamia?"

"She teleported away" Percy said with a sigh, "I did manage to bind her in one of my spells however, she won't be able to escape anytime soon."

"How good is this spell of yours?"

"Good enough, she also got hold of your bow."

Artemis clicked her teeth, "that bitch! Sigh fine, first things first we need to get my bow back."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find Artemis's bow!**

 **Reward,**

 **2,000 Exp**

 **Lunch**

 **Failure,**

 **Artemis will skin you, slowly**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy looked stunned at the quest before pressing yes, "right…..and how do we do that?"

"The Lamia isn't powerful enough to teleport far, she is probably still here somewhere. We just need to find her."

"Right so we need to find a 20 foot long snake who is right now tied up somewhere in Central park."

"I realise this will be difficult and a long process, if you wish you may leave."

"Neah, like I said I got nothing but time. And besides if I just let you wander around Central Park chances are you might kill someone."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "what are you implying boy?"

Percy gulped, "I-I just meant that you might find something that would irritate you and in that process you might just want to do something about that and in that doing something might involve killing something. Which right now seems to be me. Please don't kill me."

Artemis smiled, "relax Perseus I am not going to kill you," Percy sighed in relief. But just then Artemis smile turned into a grin, the evil kind, "I'm just going to turn you into a deer."

Percy's eyes shot up, "wait!" Artemis snapped her fingers and;

Ping!

 **Artemis's will had concurred yours resulting in a forced transformation!**

Near the north entrance of the Park a 12 year old girl in silver walked along side a brown deer with big red horns. She smiled while the deer looked like it was growing. The two got many looks as they walked around the park, but people didn't really look to much into this, after all this was New York, shit like this was just a Monday for them.

" _I hate you_ ," Percy thought of causing Artemis to smile brighter.

"Oh shut up. You look great as a deer. You have the shiniest coat I have ever seen on a deer, and those horns of your look sharper than steel. This form really does suit you."

" _You really think so? Well my horns do look kind of badass and I do-HEY! Stop doing that!_ "

"Doing what?!"

" _Distracting me_!"

"Well I'm just speaking my mind. And besides I had to turn you into a deer."

" _Oh really? And why is that?_ "

"Well I am Artemis, I can't be seen with a guy walking around Central Park like we were on some kind of date."

" _First of all, who the hell would see us that something like that would even matter. And second off all why do you think this is a date?_ "

"This is not a date!"

" _I know I never said it was, you're the one who brought it up!_ "

"I did not!"

" _Yeah you did! You said, 'I can't be seen with a guy walking around like we were on some kind of date', see!_ "

"Oh you are really testing my patience here Perseus."

" _Oh what are you going to do? Tell your daddy on me?_ "

Artemis's eyes twitched on the mention of Zeus, "no, I'll turn you into a girl."

The deer stopped in it's track and looked at Artemis, " _you can't do that_."

"Oh I most certainly can, and I have. So what do you say Percy?"

The deer looked at Artemis before bowing his head in defeat, " _I'll be good_."

Artemis grinned, "you better. Now use your sense of smell and find my bow."

Percy blinked, " _what? How do I do that?_ "

Artemis sighed, "you are right now in the form of a Whitetail deer, they are mostly known for their amazing scents of smell and tracking abilities. So you know….smell and track."

" _You have no idea how deers actually track do you?_ "

"Of course I do!" Artemis crossed her arms looking away from Percy, "I just…..don't know how to teach one to smell. It just comes naturally to most. You don't ask a sea how it moves do you? Or how a demigod know ancient greek naturally? Just, you know, do, and stop asking stupid questions."

Percy sighed, " _why do I get the weird ones._ "

"What was that?"

" _Nothing_!" Percy turned away from Artemis and looked around the park. He stopped moving and took a deep breath taking in various scents. Artemis strangle smelt like vanilla and mint mixed together, so her bow should smell the same.

Percy let the scents flow through him and slowly he started to see the park though his nose. He could smell everyone and everything. The man with heavy cologne sitting to their right with his wife who smelled of his cologne and mangos. The dog standing few feet in front of him smelt like….well a dog. And just as he started to process all this information something stuck out.

Percy's eyes shot open, "t _his way_." The deer then charged ahead using a little bit of his Speed demon perk to run faster.

"See i knew you could do it!" Artemis said as she ran right next to the deer. Soon the two came the a fountain surrounded by several people, "where is she Percy?"

Percy however didn't answer and instead ran right to an ice cream salesman and stood in front of the man. The ice cream man looked alarmed that a deer was right now in front of him but Percy didn't care as he started to sniff the ice cream box the man pushed around.

"Is she in there?" Artemis asked reaching for her daggers.

" _I want it_ ," Percy said pointing to the ice cream box, " _please?_ "

Artemis blinked, "you want...ice cream?"

Percy nodded, " _yup. The money I smelt the ice cream I haven't been able to think or focus on anything else_."

"Perseus you can't-" Artemis started but immediately stopped as Percy slowly started to look at the goddess with pleading eyes, "-I know what you're doing Percus and it will not-" Percy's eyes slowly started to gloss over as tears started to take over the corners, "-I have loved thousands of years and I will not-" slowly a tear rolled down his check and Artemis knew she lost.

Ping!

 **By making a desperate looking face you have gained a new skill!**

 **Puppy dog eyes, Lv-1 (20%)**

 **You can use these eyes to guilt trip people into doing what you want them to do.**

 **Success rate- (Luc)% chance of success**

Percy smiled as he licked a bowl of blueberry ice cream with his deer tongue. It felt strange eating with a different tongue but Percy quickly got used to it. Artemis sat on a bench to his side eating a vanilla flavored ice cream bar.

"After this can we please go back to searching for my symbol of power?" Artemis asked licking her cold treat.

" _Sure we can_ ," Percy said looking at her, " _and why is it that most gods lose their symbols of power so easily? Like don't you guys-_ " Percy's ramblings stopped midway as he simply stared mouth open at Artemis who was licking split ice cream off her fingers. The white sticky substance rolled between her fingers coating them fully. Her tongue licked the cream clean off before she sucked the ice cream on the stick over and over again.

"What's wrong Percy?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

" _N-Nothing!_ " Percy turned around and quickly began to finish his ice cream. He was so glad he was not human right now, otherwise she would notice the huge blush he had on his face right now. He finished his ice cream and threw the cup away into trash. " _Let's go find your bow_."

The two began their search again with Percy's nose taking the lead. But the image of Artemis licking ice cream off her hands kept distracting his concentration. Gamer's mind then kicked in and allowed him to focus on the task at hand but slowly he got bored.

" _So why are you here all alone?"_

"What do you mean?"

" _Like I heard from several campers you have like a team of all female Hunters that you hunt with. So I was just wondering why they aren't here with you._ "

"I gave them some time off, we recently have been trying to track the titans and the Gergosa, with no luck."

" _The Gergosa? Why them? Sure the Titan's are like...titans, but why Gergosa?_ "

"Because those things once almost wiped out the entire human race Perseus. And the fact they are now alive and popping up all over the place is cause for concern. I understand that you have faced them before, is that true?"

" _Yeah. My friends and I were on a quest to track Luke's movement inside Abyss. We thought he had him when he sprung his trap on us. I managed to take one down that tried to bite my arm off, and my friends took down another._ "

"Then you understand why we need to get this Lamia and fast, she has information on the traitor Luke and his companions, we get to talk we get the first leg up in this war."

Percy nodded and then quickly began his work again. His nose just then picked up something, something that smelt like wet rocks and scales. He looked up, " _I think I got her scent_." He then took them to a secluded part of the park and soon they came upon Lamia still tied up with Artemis's bow in her hands.

" _Great we found her, can you please transform me back now_?" Percy asked. Artemis transformed Percy back who then quickly checked to make sure everything was back to where it was, after all the last time she transformed him back she forgot about his clothes.

Artemis kneeled down in front of the Lamia and narrowed her eyes, "where is Luke?"

"I don't know who it issss you speak of, whore of Olympussss!"

"You should not have said that," Percy focused on his mana around the Lamia and made her bounds tighter squeezing the monster.

"ARGH!" The monster roared in pain.

"If you want him to stop than answer my question, or else," Artemis said as she snatched her bow from the Lamia's grasp before aiming an arrow right next to the monster's throat, "now tell me all you know."

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find Artemis's bow!**

 **Reward,**

 **2,000 Exp**

 **Lunch**

The monster narrowed her eyes, "he and Argo are sssssearching for ssssssssomething."

"What?"

"A poisssson, ssssssomehting ssssstrong."

"Why?"

"I do not know. All I know issss that, and the fact that they are looking for a way to gain more soilderssssss."

Artemis started into the monster's eyes before nodding, "okay then," Artemis then stood up and drew back her arrow.

The Lamia's eyes widened in fear, "wait! You sssssaid you would spare me if I told you all I know!"

"I never said that, I just said I won't prolong your suffering," Artemis let the arrow fly causing the monster to explode in an explosion of dust leaving behind some drachma, a leather skin pouch and a fang;

 **Lamia's fang**

 **Consuming this will cure a person of any snake venom.**

Percy picked up the money and purse and gave them to Artemis, "here I don't really need these."

The goddess looked at them strangely before accepting them, "thank you, this is very good leather."

Percy nodded as he put the fnag away in his inventory when Artemis was not looking.

"Those were very….peculiar spoils of war. I have never seen someone get a bag before."

Percy rubbed his neck, "yeah I know, I'm a strange one. Anyway...what now?"

"Now I leave, you have assisted me greatly today Percus and for that I will always be grateful but now I must-"

Groan!

The sound came from artemis's stomach, the goddess was now holding her stomach in guilt. Percy smiled, "guess now it's time for lunch."

"That is kind Perseus but I must-"

 **Groan!**

"Yeah, you're hungry," Percy said with a smile, "come on, my treat."

The goddess looked as if she wanted to argue but Percy didn't really let her argue. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the Park.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Artemis asked as they exited the park walking into the city.

"I have no idea," Percy said with a smile, "what are you hungry for?"

"This was your idea, so you decided."

"Hm...how about," Percy then turned a corner and there stuck right between to huge building was a small pizzeria what smelt amazing. Percy took a deep breath and let it out, "you up from some pizza?"

Artemis sighed, "sure, why not." They ordered several slices of pizza, vegetarian for Artemis and a meat lovers delight for Percy. They took their order to go as they munched on their lunch while taking a walk around Central Park once more.

"I forget how beautiful human civilization can be sometimes," Artemis said looking at the birds in the trees and the dogs being walked around.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Well so far the last four months has been kind of crazy. I found out I was a demigod, saved my mom from the Underworld, battled monsters that are literally considered legends and I even fought an Olympian, twice!"

"Yes well I don't really consider our meeting a proper fight, it was more of me hitting you and you running away."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get my ass handed to me."

"Strange you seemed far more open to fight Ares than me, any reason why?"

Percy shrugged, "it's not because you're a woman if that's what you're thinking. I didn't really want to fight you, and I was kind of in a hurry back then, you know with my friends body decomposing every second I wasted and all. Also I didn't really like Ares so I took great pleasure in fighting him."

"What did you do to him? every time we asked he shuts down and Poseidon and Zeus snicker."

Percy shuckled, "yeah dad would find it funny, but why Zeus? After all I did shove the Master Bolt up Ares's behind. Gods I hope he washed that thing before he used it." Just then the sky rumbled, "guess I'm supposed to take that as a yes then."

Artemis stood shocked, "wait…. you shoved the Master Bolt up Ares's ass?"

Percy nodded, "yup. And then I shoot one right up Main street."

"You fired the Master bolt, the most powerful weapon in greek Mythology, up Ares's ass?" Percy nodded causing Artemis to burst into laughter, "no wonder he still uses that hemorrhoid pillow!"

"Wait he still used that?!" Percy asked surprised.

"Of course he does! You shoot a lightning bolt up his ass! Even for a god that's a little too much!"

Percy laughed with Artemis as they slowly reached the lake Percy and Poseidon fought on yesterday. They sat down on the same bench Percy sat on before and watched the ducks swim across the water.

"You know something ,Perseus you are a decent man," Artemis said breaking the silence.

"Why thanks you coming from you that means a lot," Percy said sarcastically.

"I am serious Perseus, you impressed me before with your loyalty to your friends, something which is rare."

"No, it's not."

"Why do you think so?"

"Why do you think I was loyal to them?"

"Because they were your friends."

Percy nodded, "yeah, and more than that they were my family, or the closest thing I had to one. And I wasn't they only on there who was loyal to them, they were also loyal to me."

"That may be true Percy, but only you were willing to go to the Underworld to bring them back, do you really think they would do the same for you?"

"Yes, I do."

Artemis smiled, "not a moment's hesitation, good, that is good."

Silence won again as the two simply enjoyed the sight and the weather. The sun was shining, lucky not to harshly to cause a heat stroke but just warm enough to make everyone brozy with sleep. "So what's your deal?" Percy asked breaking the silence again.

"What do you mean?"

"well it's just that in camp everyone goes on and one about how much you hate men and how I was lucky you didn't get me, but...well… we just spent the after together and you didn't really seem all that hateful."

Artemis chuckled, "oh don't be ridiculous. I don't blindly hate every man I see, I would have to certifiably insane if that was the case."

"You hated me when we first meet."

"You were my mission and usually I would be sent to capture very bad men"

"Then why did you turn me into a deer? The first time I mean."

"You pissed me off, so forgive me for losing my temper and transforming you into a deer okay?" Artemis snapped crossing her arms.

"It's I forgive you," Percy shot back angering the goddess.

"Cheeky brat!" Artemis said punching Percy in the shoulder.

"Wow that hurts!" Percy grabbed his shoulder rolling off the bench in pain, "damn that godly strength!"

Artemis chuckled, "oh get up. I expect that man who fought one on one with Hyperion and survived to tell the tale be able to take a few hits now and then."

Percy groand as he got back on his seat, "it still hurts."

"You want me to kiss it and make you feel better?"

Percy nodded rolling his sleeve, "yes please," he said smugly daring her to do it. Artemis narrowed her eyes before turning away causing Percy to grin.

They stayed silent for some time before Percy asked, "so you're not a man hatter, so why the rumors?"

"It was what I did in the past mostly," Artemis said looking at the sun though the leave on the tree branch above them, "during ancient greece woman were treated….poorly."

Percy nodded, "if even half of what I read is true that's an understatement."

Artemis nodded as well, "so you understand what I mean. Back then women were nothing more than property to be used or traded. Married women were treated worse than trash, and if a man cheats on a woman it is her fault for not satisfying him," Artemis's face turned cold as she clenched her arms in anger.

"So you punished those who mistreated women."

Artemis nodded, "correct. I protected those who couldn't protect themselves. Soon it became a legend that if you mistreat a woman I would come to punish those responsible."

"So….sort of like a greek boogeyman that targeted assholes and protected women?"

Artemis's cold features melted away as she laughed out, "haha, yes well I suppose you are right Perseus."

Percy chuckled, "so you aren't much of a man hater than you are the boogy man huh?" Artemis's laugh grew louder, something which made Percy happy to hear, after all it sounded so beautiful even a tone deaf man could appreciate it. "So...you know in ancient greek legends how whenever a mortal assists a god in a task they get a reward right?"

Artemis blinked, before frowning and sighing, "all right what do you want?" 'You men are all the same, always wanting something or the other. Stupid boy'

"I want you to call me Percy," the demigod said surprising the goddess.

"What?"

"I want you to call me Percy, none of that Perseus bull shit."

Artemis was understandable surprised at the request. "Is that all? You know you can ask for a lot more right?"

Percy waved her off, "neah you have nothing I want. Just call me Percy, for love of the gods please call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel so old!"

Artemis smiled, "alright then, Percy." The demigod smiled at the goddess as the two slowly feel silent. The warm wind blew across their face as the sun warmed them both up. Their lunch made them feel sleepy as slowly they both drifted asleep. Percy didn't need sleep but he still could fall asleep and right now that's all he wanted to do.

"Percy?" Percy heard his mom call him startling him awake. Percy looked around and saw Artemis lifting her head off his shoulders rubbing her eyes. One of her hands were interlocked with his and Percy immediately pulled away before she realised what happened. He looked up and saw his mom there carrying Leo with one hand.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he and Artemis stood up. The Sky was dark now, they must have been asleep for hours.

"Leo wanted to go for a walk so I took him out, and you weren't home yet so I got worried," Sally said as she turned to Artemis with a smile and a bow, "Lady Artemis."

"How did you know it was me?" Artemis asked surprised.

"You have a bow and you are wearing silver," Sally said with a smile.

"Right….so you are Poseidon's lover, Percy's mother," Artemis said nodding, "you have raised a very responsible son madam, he is someone worth being friends with, and that's coming from me so you know I mean it."

Sally chuckled, "well I tried my best but Percy got his heart from his father."

"Bark!" Leo barked drawing all attention to him instead.

"Yo Leo," Percy said as he tried to scratch behind the dog's ear, hopeful he hated him a little less now.

"Bark!" Leo then tried to bite Percy's fingers off, guess it's going to take a little longer.

"Is that your dog?" Artemis asked as she reached out to touch him.

"Yeah but be careful he-" Percy's words died in his mouth as Leo allowed Artemis to pet him, he ever looked like he was bloody smiling. "Guess it's just me he hates."

Sally chuckled, "give it time love I'm sure he will come around."

Percy sighed. Artemis stopped scratching Leo, which gained a moan of sadness from the dog, "alright I have wasted enough time here," she turned to Leo giving the dog a bright smile, "bye Leo!"

"Woof!"

She smiled at Sally, "bye madam," and then turned to Percy who smiled at her, "see you...Percy." She then vanished in a flash of light, Percy and Sally had enough time to close their while Leo simply looked away.

Percy then walked back home with his mom. Sally smiled, "so…..Percy huh?"

"Not. One. Word"

"I don't need words," Sally said as she pulled out her phone with her free hand displaying a picture on screen, "all I need is this."

Percy played as on the phone was a picture of Artemis and him, with the goddess sleeping on Percy's shoulder. They looked so peaceful with their hands interlocked together, if a stranger saw this they would think this was a picture of a couple.

"Get rid of that right now!" Percy yelled trying to grab the phone only for Leo to bit into his arm, "ouch!"

"Oh my little boy is growing up so fast, seducing virgin goddess, next thing I know I'll be a grandmother!"

"Mom!"

"What? She is the goddess of childbirth after all."

They argued for a long time. All through summer actually. In the end Sally didn't delete the photo instead hiding somewhere Percy would never find it…..what? You want me to tell you where? Hell even I don't know where she put the thing!

Percy let his mom take care of Leo, mostly because he didn't want to put up with the dog, but also to serve as protection for him mom. Leo would probably grow up pretty strong, and since he basically treated Percy's mother like a goddess it would be the best bodyguard for her while Percy was away.

He did however managed to train him a little. The 'Canidae Trainer' perk allowed him to control and understand Leo to a certain degree. He couldn't communicate back with words, but he could send Leo commands mentally and send positive, or negative emotions over. The two still hated each other, but they came to a neutral position, Percy didn't mess with Leo and the half hellhound wouldn't mess with him, or pee on everything he owned.

Percy eventually went back to camp and quickly began training his friends again. He gained another level before the summer was over and several of his skills had leveled up as well;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-4,000/4,000 (+1000) = 5,000**

 **Mana-2,025/2,025(+1000) = 3,025**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-23 Exp- 8,110/79,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+6+20)=78**

 **DEX-35(+6+20)=61**

 **INT-34**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-60**

 **MONEY- 132,677$/888D**

Percy used 4 points on his Dex and 7 stat points in Str and with a little bit of training managed to bring the base stat of Str to 50 giving him a new perk;

 **Body Form- Allows user to focus all strength into one part of their body. The focused area will gain x4 power for a desired time. Cool down will last for twice as long and total strength will be reduced by half till full recovery.**

It was very useful, Percy tended to use the perk in short burst. Just before he landed a hit he would activate this and deactivate it after the attack. That along with his Earthquake style attacks resulted in a devastating hand to hand combat provise.

He had also trained and improved several of his skills;

 **Ice control, Lv-6 (20%)**

 **Allows the user free control over the element of ice.**

 **Cost- 20MP per foot of ice created**

 **Max size- 85 foot**

 **Smoke from, Lv- 5 (21%)**

 **Turns the user's body into smoke, colour depends on person.**

 **Cost- 225 MP**

 **Duration- 1 Minute 30 seconds**

 **Archery, Lv-76 (30%)**

 **You can shoot an arrow, it will hit something, may be your intended target.**

 **Accuracy- 76%**

 **Earthquake control, Lv-10 (20%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 850**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-2.5**

 **Water Controlling Lv-20 (41%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-5 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-300 Damage cost 100 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-80/80 Durability cost 60 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 40 MP per minute. (Can control those who are weaker than you.)**

 **Special control- Moisture control- cost same as water control + 10 MP**

At the end of camp Percy had gotten his camp necklace on which were two beads, one was a green trident showing his parentage and the other was a red sword. When Percy asked Annabeth what it meant she told him it was a sort of thank you gift from all the campers. A symbol of him going to the Underworld to bring half of them back from the dead. Needless to say Percy wore it with pride.

At the end of summer Percy went back to Yancy academy for the seventh grade. In all honesty he was glad to be doing something so….normal again. The fact that his only job nowadays was studying and not going into the Underworld and fighting monsters was relaxing, he could have done without all the homework though.

However this time when school started Percy realised something, he understood every single thing in the book. EVERYTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S FUCKING LIKE?!

All his life he had been called an idiot, useless. His fifth grade teacher told him he wouldn't amount to anything and for a time he believed the bitch. But now with his Int at 34 Percy realised right now he was the smartest person in class, and everyone knew it.

During the first set of exams Percy didn't just pass, he dominated. The highest scorer in the class used to be Han, the guy who taught Percy about the basics of video games, at around 80% or something. Percy got 100%, in every single thing.

the teacher of course thought he was teaching, so they made him take another test. He got 100% in that as well. It was honestly like a dream. The school even called his mom over and told her about how, 'they had discovered a genius' in Percy and how 'she should make him live up to his full potential.'

Sally did nothing but smile, she was proud of Percy, and that made Percy happier than ever. That was the whole reason he wanted to use the gamer ability for. At the end of the meeting Sally asked Percy what he wanted to do, and the demigod, not wanting to disappoint his mother, agreed to skip ahead.

Eighth grade was strange to say the least for Percy. Most of the boys were looking at the girls all the time, and most of the girls were so wholly focused on their own looks they kind of reminded Percy of the Aphrodite kids. He kind of felt alienated at first but eventually they accepted him into their group and the demigod got along great with the older kids.

And so the year went on. Percy gained two points in Int by Christmas and also a few peculiar new skills;

 **Scrince!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with the physical world.**

 **Physics- Lv- 1- Basic concepts of physical science.**

 **Chemistry- Lv-1- Basic concepts of chemical science.**

 **Botany- Lv- 1- Basic concepts of science dealing with flora.**

 **Zoology- Lv- 1- Basic concepts of science dealing with fauna.**

 **Math!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with numbers.**

 **Algebra- Lv- 1- A branch of math where symbols are used to represent numbers and quantities.**

 **Geometry- Lv- 1- A branch of Math dealing with lines and structures and surfaces**

 **Calculus- Lv- 1- A branch of Math that deals with Integrals and differential equations**

 **Applied math- Lv- 1- Math the can be used in the real world.**

Percy didn't know what these were at first, but after a little research and questioning Han a lot he found out this was basically the starting of a knowledge tree. It would be commonly used in games in regard to skills, unlocking new ones after one masters an old skill. It seems Percy got the same deal, except it was for his studies and not his usual skills.

Over the year Percy learnt a lot of things. He basically read through half of his school's library making his english skill;

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-26 (90%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+70% reading speed**

And giving him seven more points in Int;

 **INT-43**

At with all that knowledge Percy started a side business in the school, he started touring. He didn't really charge money, he just did it to make more friends. Nancy was one of the few people he taught first and soon more came from both the eighth and seventh grade. Soon he had leveled up his teaching skills;

 **Teaching, Lv-25**

 **You impart on your student a piece of what you know.**

 **(Wis+Int)% how much the student understands**

 **+60% if their Int is lower than yours.**

He also took a surprising interest into zoology, especially marine zoology causing it to become a sub skill;

 **Zoology- Lv- 2- Basic concepts of science dealing with fauna.**

· **Marine Zoology- Lv-3- Basic concepts of science dealing with marine creatures.**

Percy also learnt other things over the years time. And he learnt it from his servants. The idea of learning from his servants was an idea he got from something Annabeth said sometime ago when they were in a cab going to the trap Luke set up for them. She mentioned how cool it would be if Alecto could be used to teach others all she knew.

And so Percy did just that. He learnt all he could from Alecto and Marchosias and between the two he learnt a lot. From Alecto he learn how to form runes made out of his blood. They basically allowed him to do a lot of different things from animating a statue to giving himself a temporary +5 STR stat boost. He had to draw most of the runes using his own blood and that cost him HP;

 **Runes, Lv-12 (21%)**

 **Symbols used to bend reality depending on what the user wishes.**

 **Library of rune formulas;**

 **Animation spell- Animate an object. Cost- 20 HP+20MP per feet of object's surface.**

 **Temporary boost- Boost a stat for 1 minute. Cost- 10 HP+300 MP**

 **Protection- Make an item protected from all harm, Defence offered- +1000HP. Cost- 1000HP**

 **Heal- Heal a person, Restoration = Amount of HP used. Cost- X HP+200 MP**

 **Summon Water- Summon large quantities of water. Cost- 10 HP+100 MP per liter**

He had practised the runes day in and day out. He still had a lot to learn and even his gamer skills wasn't helping in increasing the time it took for him to learn it all. Alecto once mentioned it took years for some to even know how to do a handful of runes, the fact Percy knew 5 already was nothing short of amazing.

From Marchosias he had learnt demon spells. They were more like curses than spells and by the time Percy learnt the first one he was shit scared of what he could now do;

 **Demon Spells, Lv-9 (42%)**

 **Spells made in the depths of hell.**

 **Library of Demon spells;**

 **Revenge of the Dead curse- Causes the victim to be tormented by souls of the dead, either those he loved of those he hates. Cost- 1000 MP + 1 Human soul**

 **Bad Luck curse- Destroys all luck a victim has for a desired period of time. Cost - 750MP per hour.**

 **Maggot Infestation curse- Wherever the curse hits will soon be infested with maggots. Cost 300MP**

 **Mind Destruction curse- Destroys a victim's psyche. Cost- 1 Human soul.**

And these were the really friendly ones. Needless to say they were not Percy's all time favorite skill. The curse that needed human souls were something he avoided on principle, in fact the only reason he even learnt them was because Marchosias insisted that he needed to, somethin bout a right of passage or something. In the end the only spell he was really good at was the bad luck curse which he used often on people who pissed him off.

But thankfully his year at school wasn't always all studies and no play. Over the year he had gained a sort of name for himself, 'The Nephilim,' which basically meant people called him a half-angel and half-demon.

This was because of the two different ways people thought of him. Usually he acted like an angel from heaven, kind to teachers, helpful to fellow classmates and all around nice guy, but piss him off….

One time the P.E. teacher picked on a fat kid in Percy's class and called him names basically scaring the boy for life. Percy didn't like that. He snuck into the teachers room that night and stole every single pair of underwear the man had and burnt them all. He then replaced the underwear with ones that was filled with itching powder and for weeks the teacher didn't know why his privates kept itching.

But Percy wasn't done there, not by a long shot. He also burnt the man's Playboy collection and covered his sheets with poop he got from Leo. And to finish it all off he snuck into his room again and shaved his head clean.

The teacher quit the next day.

And so the rumours began, piss Percy Jackson off and you will see hell. But that teacher wasn't the only person Percy targeted. There was this 9th grader that tried to bully Percy, tried being the key word. After kicking his ass publicly Percy then threw him into the school's bio dump. The bully smelt like degrading plants for days.

At the end of the academic year Percy found himself in his dorm room with his roommate, Chad. Chad was oriental looking and loved anime, almost to the point of obsession. Along the year Percy was forced to watch several shows that the guy likes and even though they were strange at first h grew to like them.

"So you going to the fair?" Chad asked looking up from his manga.

"Yeah, Nancy invited me," Percy responded as he packed away the last of his clothes inside his suitcase.

"Ohh Nancy huh," Chad asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Percy said throwing a pillow at the boy who laughed it off.

"You two should just kiss and get it over with. All that tension is going to-"

"There is no tension thank you very much!" Percy yelled as his face started to heat up, "we are just good friends!"

"Sure man, whatever you say," Chad said waving Percy off.

The demigod scuffed and walked out of their room, "wear a condom!" Chad shouted behind as Percy slammed the door shut. Percy sighed, Chad was kind of right in that regard though. No not the condom part, the tension part.

Last year Percy found out Nancy liked him through his Observation skills and that was why he became friends with the girl. But back then he thought she liked him as a friend, but only recently he figured out how she really thought about him. She didn't just like him, she _liked_ him.

Over the year Percy had to pretend he didn't know she liked him in that way. It got super awkward super fast because what exactly was he supposed to do? 'Oh hey Nancy, look I know you have a crush on me but like I'm totally not interested.'

Nancy was sweet and all, and very very cute, but she was mortal, and if Percy started dating her then he would have to explain about him being a demigod and that was another whole can of worms he didn't want to deal with right now.

So he continued to just treat her as a friend. He made sure they were never alone by always inviting someone else to join them in conversations or tutoring classes. He felt like an idiot really, a super cute girl liked him and he was doing his best to friendzone her. Stupid.

Percy walked out of Yancy academy and towards the town next to the school. Inside the small quiet town was a huge carnival set up right next to ocean, and that was where Percy agreed to meet Nancy.

He quickly walked to the carnival and walked in, moving towards the Big Wheel where they agreed to meet. The Carnival was filled with giant machines and games with bright lights set up all over the place. But Percy didn't really care for all of that. He ignored them all and kept moving forward until he reached the Big Wheel.

Nancy wasn't all that hard to find she wore a red skirt and a pink tank top with black heels. Her hair was straightened with freckles visible, but they didn't do anything to reduce her beauty, if anything they enhanced it. She looked at Percy and smiled and the son of Poseidon knew he was way out of his comfort zone right now.

"Right on time Percy," Nancy said with a smile.

"I try," Percy shrugged before looking at the Big Wheel, "you want to go on that first?"

Nancy shock her head, "no,we'll do that later. Right now I'm really hungry."

"Food it is," Percy smiled as he lead her to the food court he passed by. As they walked Nancy slowly came closer to Percy, close enough that the son of Poseidon could feel her body giving off heat. She then quickly grabbed Percy's arm and locked it in place making it impossible for him to escape.

'God damn my arm hurts!' Percy thought to himself as he took her to the food court, 'I have literally had a monster bite into it and even then it didn't hurt this bad!' Sure okay he was exaggerating by Nancy still had a very strong grip on him.

They reached the food court and got a couple of slices of pizza, 1 for Nancy and 3 for Percy. What? He was a growing boy. The two walked around the Carnival eating their food and simply enjoying the sights around them. Percy finished his slices first and even helped NAncy finish the rest of her food, "so where to first?"

Nancy smirked, "that," she pointed to a giant Cranium Shaker. You know that thing where two people are put into a small steel cage that is then used like a bloody sling shoot spinning so fast up is down and right is left? Yeah that thing.

Percy gulped, "s-sure."

Nancy smirked, "you scared?"

"N-no! It's just, that thing looks old," Percy pointed to the rusted parts of the machine, "we could just break off and fly across the sky."

Nancy smirked, "it's okay. I don't think god would be that cruel."

"Well depends on which god," PErcy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with," Percy sulked the whole way there, something which Nancy found adorable. The line for the Cranium shaker was short, something that pissed Percy off even more. Eventually it was their turn. The small metal carriage they were put into was rusted, badly. Percy was shit scared, he really didn't want this thing to break off.

He used blood control and made the blood inside his right index finger come out by cutting himself from the inside. He made the blood flow out to the surface of the carriage and created the Protection rune on the surface of the carriage using 1000 MP. He then used the moisture in the air to form a water bubble that healed his cut before turning to smile at Nancy.

"You look better," she mentioned.

"Yeah I just figured it was time to face my biggest fears in life."

"Being tossed around in a small metal cage?"

"No being stuck in a small metal cage with a beautiful girl," Percy spoke before he realised what he said. 'Shit! Why did I do that?! I am trying to make her not like me not call her beautiful!'

Nancy on the other hand blushed and didn't say anything. The ride then started, Percy's carriage lifted itself up into the air and slowly started to spin itself head over heels. It wasn't bad at first, but then the carriage started to move around the main mast spinning faster and faster. It spun to the left before coming to a jerking stop, which flipped the carriage, and then spun the the left. The thing basically treated them like a pair of nunchucks.

Percy's head started to spin, "GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!" Nancy however threw her hands up into the air and yelled out in joy. The ride lasted for a few minutes but from Percy it was a life time.

When they got off Percy fell to his knees and panted. His food threatened to come out but somehow Percy held true;

Ping!

 **You now have motion sickness! Enjoy!**

Percy grumbled as he pushed the box away getting on his feet. "Are you okay?" Nancy asked standing next to him.

"Water," Percy muttered as they walked to the canteen to get a glass of water. Percy downed the whole thing in one go and instantly he felt better.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much pizza," Nancy said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have insisted on riding that death machine!"

"Oh stop whining. Okay you know what you can choses the next ride."

Percy smiled, "oh you are going to regret that."

For the next hour the two pulled the each other from one ride to the next. Eventually they found themselves sitting inside a cart on the Big Wheel. Percy smiled as he saw the sun set across the sea. Nancy sat close to Percy cuddling up next to him shivering.

"You cold?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, I knew I should have worn a jacket," Nancy muttered. Percy smiled as he took off his leather jacket offering it to the girl.

"Here, I'm good," Percy said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now take it before I change my mind."

Nancy smiled and put on the offered jacket. She blinked, "wow, this is warm. What's this made out of?"

'A demon from hell,' Percy thought, "not sure, just leather I think."

 **Lie Successful!**

Ping!

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **Lying, Lv-14 (20%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **70% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

Percy pushed the notification aside as he and Nancy sat in silence. "Today was fun," Nancy said first.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

"Well who else was I going to call?"

"I don't know...Jena?"

"Jena is great and but...well you were my first friend here Percy. You helped me out a lot, who I was a year ago is so much different from who I am now. My parents ignore me less, my sister is less of a bitch to me and for the first time ever…..I feel happy as me. And that's all thanks to you Percy," Nancy turned to Percy who blushed.

He felt himself heat up from the way she looked at him, with eyes filled with want and happiness. "I can't really take all the credit Nancy you-"

"-Percy."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Percy looked at the girl as she slowly leaned closer. Percy's brain screamed at him to move, to stop her. He knew he couldn't ever have a proper relationship with her, even trying would result in nothing but drama. He started to panic but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Nancy's eyes. Suddenly blue turned to silver as another girl appeared in the place of Nancy.

'Artemis?' Percy though as he tried to move away from the girl. He didn't understand why he was thinking of Artemis, he didn't get it, however Nancy didn't let up. She moved forward until their faces were inches apart and slowly she closed the distance. Percy was holding his breath when-

GROAN!

Percy snapped his eyes open as he felt the entire Big Wheel shake. Nancy stopped as well and the two turned to where the noise originated only to see a giant monster standing right next to the wheel, and it wasn't just any monster, it was a Gergosa standing at 23 feet tall and it was currently reaching for their pod.

The Gergosa closed both hands around the pod and pulled it out of the Big Wheel. The metal bolts attaching the pod to the giant machine groaned but quickly broke. The Gergosa brought the pod next to it's face and tried to eat it whole.

Crack!

The monster broke it's teeth on the hood of the pod, it looked confused it would usually eat right through metal. Inside the spear the hood was covered with Percy's blood in the form of a protection rune.

"What is that thing?!" Nancy yelled out.

"Wait, you can see that?!" Percy asked surprised.

"Of course I can!" Nancy said but just then the Gergosa got bored of it''s toy. It drew back the pod and threw it into the ocean.

"HANG ON!" Percy yelled out as the pod flew faster and faster across the air. The impact of the pod on the surface of the water would destroy the enchantment Percy put on it, they needed to escape.

Percy pulled himself of the seat, fighting the G-force he felt, he drew back an arm, 'Earthquake From' he thought as he activated his Earthquake powers and his Body From perk.

 **Body Form Activated: Right Arm**

His arm glowed green as slowly every muscle in his arm grew larger and more prominent. Percy then smashed his arm right into the pod door breaking it off.

BOOM!

That was the sound of him breaking his own enchantment. He powered down and grabbed Nancy and before the girl could even think he held her tightly before jumping out of the pod.

"YAAAA!" Nancy yelled out panicking in Percy's arms, but the demigod had activated Gamer's mind causing all distraction to disappear. Percy held her tightly and put his back to the water below, he then poured 500 MP into Marble skin turning his back into stone;

 **Defence- 500 x 78 Vit = 39,000 Defence**

He grimaced as suddenly his world turned cold and wet.

 **Damage- 5000 HP!**

Here's a helpful tip, if you think you can survive a fall by aiming for the water, you're an idiot. The water felt like cement when Percy's back hit it. But luckily for him the damage wasn't to bad, heck the fall didn't even break his marble skin defence. And as soon he hit the water his domain perk healed him up instantly.

Percy quickly commanded the water to pull himself and Nancy and himself to the surface where he made a frozen surface for them both. The girl was panting hard, water had gotten into her nose and so she started having a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Percy asked pulling the girl up onto the icy plain.

"I think so-where did this ice come from?" Nancy looked at ice underneath her feet as she slowly stood up.

"No idea."

 **Lie failed!**

Percy sighed because like the box said Nancy looked suspicious, she wasn't buying his excuse, "look I'll explain later, but for now we have to get away."

The two turned and sure enough the Gergosa stood on the edge of the pier looking at them with hunger in it's eyes. It then took a step forward and jumped into the ocean. The water came up to it's head at first but as it moved deeper and deeper in the water slowly began to take more and more of it.

"Stupid thing," Percy whispered as he stood up with a smile as the monster slowly moved towards them.

"Percy we need to go!" Nancy yelled terrified at the sight of the monster approaching them.

"Relax Nancy."

"But Percy-"

Percy turned to the girl and smiled at her cutting all off protest. His smiled was warm and reassuring, "trust me Nancy, I got this."

Nancy nodded and Percy turned back to the monster. The now was in reach of them as it lifted its arm high into the air before bringing it down hard. Nancy bowed down with her hands crossed over her head in fear, but Percy smiled.

The demigod lifted his hand up like he was about to catch the monster's hand and suddenly out of the ocean rosse a gigantic arm made out of water. It mirrored Percy's own moment as it closed itself around the Gergosa's hand. Percy then used his free hand to control the water around the Gergosa's body. He then closed it into a fist causing the water to crush the Gergosa into little pieces of gore.

 **Gergosa HP: 100/18,000**

Percy raised an eyebrow at this. There was literally nothing above it's neck left. …...Oh wait the neck. Percy then sent a spike of ice right through the neck and head of the monster causing it to vanish into nothing.

Percy lifted the water up to collect the Loot the monster drooped. 200$ and a stuffed black dog carnival toy. Percy put the money away before handing the dog to Nancy who was simply looking at Percy with awe.

"Here I got this for you," Percy smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Nancy yelled out.

Percy grimaced but chuckled, "I'll explain soon, just hold on for now."

"Hold on? Wh-" the ice platform they were standing on started to move, Percy used his water control to do so taking them back to land. Percy helped Nancy get off the icy platform which Percy then destroyed with a flick of his writs. "Percy what's going on? What was that thing?"

"We need to get somewhere safe Nancy, I'll explain then," Percy said as he dragged Nancy back to Yancy academy. Percy had plans upon plan made by the time they reached his dorm, and Nancy had questions upon questions ready to be asked.

Percy threw open the door startling Chad. The boy looked shocked first before he smiled, "you know girls aren't allowed in here Percy."

"Not now Chad," Percy said as he grabbed his packed bag turning to Nancy, "Nancy I know you have a lot of questions right now, and I promise you I will answer them all, but right now you are in danger, and it's because of me. So I need to get away from you as far as I can, got that?"

"Perseus Jackson you better answer my questions or else I swear to god-"

Just then the door slammed open startling the two mortals but the lone demigods was on the move. Percy drew Riptide and was about to uncap it when he saw two blonde haired girls walk in. "Nina? Annabeth? What are you guys doing here?"

The daughter of Athena panted, "we need- to get- you out-"

"Oh for the love of the gods work on your stamina Annabeth," Nina scowled before turning to Percy, "we got news of someone planning on launching an attack on you. Looks like you handled it though."

Percy nodded, "yeah I did. Was there any casualties?"

"None, at least nothing was reported, I think the Mist covered most of it up. New said it was freak accident and that the carriage was empty, any witnesses?"

Percy turned to Nancy, "just her."

"Ah Percy what's going on? Who are the two blonde beauties?" Chad asked, but no one really bothered to answer him.

"Yes Percy who are they?" Nancy asked in a frosty tone, "and how exactly do you know them?"

"Ah, I said I would explain later didn't I?" Percy said rubbing his neck.

"And who are you" Nina asked with narrowed eyes causing Nancy to turn her attention to the Forge god's daughter.

"Nancy Bobofit, and you?"

"Nina."

"No last name?"

"You aren't worth wasting my breath over pronouncing my name."

"And you aren't worth the air you breath."

"Why you little-"

"Enough!" Percy yelled causing the two girls to stop arguing, instead they tried to each other with looks. "Nancy," Percy turned to her, "I promise I will explain everything to you, but right now I need to go. I promise I will tell you everything when I come back, but until then please understand."

Nancy looked like she wanted to argue but she instead sighed and nodded. Percy smiled and just then Nancy grabbed Percy's head and kissed him full on. Percy's eyes widened in shock while Annabeth gasped in surprise. Nina on the other hand turned from shocked to confused to enraged in a split second.

Nancy broke the kiss slowly as a bride of saliva connected their lips. She licked her lips, "you taste amazing."

"Haba Haba Haba," Percy stammered out still in shock. This wasn't his first kiss, Marchosias made sure of that, but this was the first time he kissed someone he knew and liked.

"Okay we need to go, now," Annabeth said breaking Percy out of his state of confusion.

"R-Right," Percy turned to Nancy with now a big blush on his face, "I-I'll see you around."

Nancy nodded. She took of his jacket which she was still wearing and gave it back to him, "remember your promise Percy."

Percy nodded putting his jacket on as Annabeth pulled him out. Nina glared at Nancy who smirked back. Lightning passed between them as a gauntlet was thrown, Nancy 1, Nina 0.

Percy and Annabeth walked out of the school quickly, with Nina just behind them. The quickly reached the main road and continued to town. "How did you get here so fast?" PErcy asked.

"We didn't, we got the warning about the attack a few hours ago, we took a bus over here."

"A few hours ago?! Why didn't you Iris message me?"

"We couldn't, something was blocking the signal, something powerful," Annabeth said as reached the outskirts of town.

"Okay, so what do we know so far?"

"Somebody wanted you dead."

"Yeah real short list that is," Nina added sarcastically.

"Right, so most probably Luke or Argo commissioned the hit on me," Percy said as the quickly reached the bus stop that would take them to New York where they could then take a cab to camp.

"Yes, and those two are the only ones with the ability to create Gergosas right now."

"Okay but how did they get it in here? I remember the attack. One moment it was all sunshine and rainbows, the next there was a giant naked man standing next to my pod."

"What were you doing in the Carnival anyway?" Nina asked.

"I was with a friend," Percy said, right now Gamer's mind was working overtime to stop him from blushing like a tomato.

"The girl we just saw stuffing her face into yours?" Nina asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah...yeah, oh look our bus is here!" Percy exclaimed as he and the other got on. He paid for their tickets and soon they were off.

The three sat in the back away from prying eyes as Percy began speaking again, "so any idea on how the Gergosa suddenly appeared?"

"Teleportation?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy nodded, "possible."

"Invisibility cloak," Nina said.

"I would had heard it's footsteps coming, so no."

"Maybe you were distracted," Nina frowned crossing her arms, "after all I'm sure if little miss puffy lips was with you that Big Wheel pod might have gotten very steamy."

Percy couldn't hold the blush anymore, "nothing happened!"

"Bullshit! They why did she have your jacket?!"

"She was cold!"

Annabeth sighed and shook her head as the two demigods argued from a few minutes. Eventually the settles on a, 'don't talk about it' policy, which both parties agreed upon. The time went by quickly for them all as they spent most of the bus ride talking about their summer and sharing stories.

Annabeth had gone to see her dad during Christmas, they were on talking term but yeah things could have been better. Nina on the other hand had spent most of the year inside camp working away in the forge and Percy could see she had grown visibly taller and her arms were far more prominent.

The bus drove all night long and around mid-night it reached in New York. They got off and quickly got a cab that took them to Camp. During the car ride Annabeth and Nina slowly fell asleep with them leaning on Percy's shoulders leaving the demigod awake and nervous.

"Are they your sisters?" the cab driver asked.

Percy looked at the rough looking man and smiled, "yeah kind off."

"Ah so girlfriends eh? Ah the kids these days and their wild relationships," driver said chuckling.

"No no no no they aren't-we aren't-"

"Haah,relax kid, just pulling your leg," the cabby smiled. Percy smiled back and slowly everything became silent.

Ping!

 **Warning! Titan ahead!**

Percy's eyes snapped up and just as the box said Hyperion stood right on the middle of the road in all his flaming glory. Percy moved, his instincts took over immediately as he grabbed Annabeth and Nina kicking the taxi door open and dashing out using the Speed Demon perk.

He put them on the side of the road before turning around to grab the driver, but just then a spear made of fire pierced through the car igniting the fuel inside.

 **BOOM!**

Percy was blown back a little because of the explosion but he held on. The noise woke Nin and Annabeth up who quickly came to his side.

"Percy what happened?!" Nina asked as she took off her necklace which had a mini hammer pendant that grew into her large weapon she preferred to use.

"Hyperion," Percy said with narrowed eyes as slowly the Titan of the East walked slowly out of the flaming wreckage of their car. Annabeth started to shake, this was the same monster who killed her the first time, and she was not going to let it happen again. Percy took out Riptide and the gauntlet of Kefka before equipping them both on. He then gathered mana around his hand and sent it out in the form of the Bad Luck curse.

The curse flew in the form of a red beam which Hyperion tried to deflect back with a wave of his hand, but fortunately the curse contacted as Percy could see the Titan's luck slowly go down to zero;

 **Hyperion, Kronos lite**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race-Titan**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-0**

 **The third most powerful titan of all creation, Hyperion if ferociously loyal to Kronos who helped free him from his prison in Tartarus. Hyperion is know to be cruel and sadistic in his battles as he likes to torture his enemies before killing them. He is a master at controlling fire.**

 **Like: Selene, Fire, Cronus, Theia**

 **Dislikes: Too many to count, Percy Jackson**

 **He wants to kill Percy for cutting off his arm.**

 **He is very happy.**

'What the fuck?!' Percy thought, 'his dislikes are too many to count but I get a special mentions?!' But it was logical since Percy did cut the dude's right arm.

"So we meet again Percy Jackson," Hyperion spat out the name like it was made of broccoli.

"Hey now no need to sound so rude," Percy said summoning his servant from the gauntlet, even going as far as to summon Cerberus back from the Underworld who appeared via shadow travel.

"Your pet's didn't save your friends last time Jackson," Hyperion said eyes the monsters.

"Yeah well they and I are both a lot stronger now," Percy said as he slowly approached Marchosias who was growling at the titan, "get the girls away from here as fast as you, got it?"

" **Got it,** " the winged wolf responded. Percy then turned to the titan and dashed forward along with the rest of the servants. Annabeth and Nina made to move forward but before they could even move Marchosias turned into her human form, this time she still had her wings, and grabbed the two demigoddess. They struggled but before they knew it they were already half way to camp.

Percy and Craig attacked Hyperion with their blades causing the Titan to jump back and draw his own blade. Zed then jumped in and swung his huge blade down on the Titan who blocked it with his own blade, "we played this game before boy, and I will beat you, just like I did last time!" Hyperion then exploded out in flames blasting Zed backwards sword in hand, luckily he was still in one piece.

"It is good they are gone, after all it is only you I am after," Hyperion said with a snarl.

"I'm guessing you were the one who transported that Gergosa into the Carnival," Percy said eyeing the titan.

"You guessed right demigod."

"Is it because of the whole me cutting off your arm thing?" The titan roared in displeasure as he charged Percy, "I'm guessing it's because I cut off your arm."

Cerberus intercepted the running titan who summoned a flaming shield to stop the monster. The three headed dog burnt itself but managed to push Hyperion back where Craig was waiting for him. The Knight of the Damned finally managed to wound the Titan by cutting into his side drawing blood.

"You insolent brat!" Hyperion yelled out as he blasted Craig point blank with a beam of fire, but that was just a distraction.

Percy charged ahead and swung at Hyperion from the right hoping to catch him off gaurd. But the Titan was anything but. His stump of a right arm exploded out in flames taking the form of a flaming sword that blocked Riptide. Percy let go of the handle from the sheer heat alone, but instead of moving back he moved forward with open palms.

"What the-" Hyperion began but stopped seeing blood runes carved on the palm of Percy's hands. They were runes used to summon water and right as they were inches from Hyperion's face Percy activated them.

 **WOOSH!**

The water threw Hyperion off balance dosing the Titan with 20 liters of water that cost him 200 HP and 2000 Mana;

 **Percy HP: 4,720/5,000**

 **MP:1,025/3,025**

Hyperion wasn't getting up as the water affect him badly, especially 20 liters right to the face. Percy panted as Alecto pulled him to his feet, "you used to much mana in that last one."

"I need take him down," Percy said as he recalled Zed back inside. The three headed dog went back to guarding the Underworld and Alecto grabbed Percy as they flew quickly in order to catch up with the winged demon and her two passengers.

They eventually reached the border to the camp where Alecto spoke, "something is off."

"What's wrong?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"The barrier, it's weakened," Alecto said as she slowly descended to the bottom of the hill leading to camp.

Percy recalled Alecto and just then Marchosias stepped into view still in her human form with a smirk on her face.

"Are they safe?" Percy asked as he walked to the border, the demon following closely next to him.

"They are."

"Why is the barrier weak?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I would say something is wrong with the source of the barrier's power."

Percy's eyes widened in horror as he ran ahead recalling Marchosias into the gauntlet. He reached Thalia's tree and found half of camp surrounding it. Annabeth walked out of the group with tears in her eyes, "Percy-it's Thalia's tree, it's dying."

* * *

 **Okay so this one is the longest chaoter yet, as such it as also the most complecated to write. I actually finished it on thrusday, but then before posting decided I didn't like it at all. So I rewrote it on Saturday and agian, no dice. So finally today I fushed both versions into something I liked and decided to put it on, so if there any mistakes please tell me.**

 **Note: My Beta is on Hiatus, if you want to apply please P.M. me.**

 **Note 2: This chapter has obviously not been edited.**

 **Questions:**

 **Diveding the book into seperate books? : Well I don't know, I would like to, it would help diffreniacte diffrent stories, but I decided against it, quite frankly I'm to lazy and I love seeing the number of words written increase as I add more and more to a story.**

 **What happened to Percy's deadman title? : Nothing, it's still there, he just hasn't used it a whole lot. After all his goal is to not die or come close to death.**

 **Can Percy's friends use the skills he knows : Ah, yeah, if Percy taught them, after all he does know how to do thoes things, and with a high enough teaching level he should be all good.**

 **Am I going to cover Heroes of Olympus? : I don't know. If the world still stands after I'm done with the original five books than yeah, maybe. But if I do I will destory the timeline, no wait not just destroy, burn it all together. I fucking hate Blood of Olumpus! I fucking read that seirs for only one person, Percy. No Percy no me.**

 **Fire Control?: Well no. Percy can make fire balls he can't control fire. Water control and Shadow contrl are very speacial things, it's not just simple spells. So maybe if in the future Percy get's like a fire gods boon or something than sure, but I don't know.**

 **reason for the Fate's giving Percy his powers : the reason is something simple yet complex, I do have a reason for all of this. And no it is not because they were bored, come on guys that is such a weak reason for anyone to do anything. 'Oh yeah let's give this one demigod the power to become a god, why? for the lolz of course!'**

 **Does pee come under water control?: Yes, yes it does.**

 **Alright done!**

 **Question 1: do you think I should make a new story one where this Percy, Gamer Percy, gets sent to the One Peice world? It would be fun to write, maybe a big one shot or something.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

The camp was is in chaos that night. However Percy and the other head counselors quickly managed to get everyone to calm down and established some sort of order to the chaos. A patrol system was set up fast. The barrier couldn't be relied on, they needed a way to make sure monsters didn't attack them. Percy had summoned Zed, Craig and Alecto and ordered the three to help secure the camp's boundaries and make sure no monster even thinks of entering the place.

As soon as that was done Percy and the rest of the head councillors gathered in their war room where Chiron and Mr. D were waiting for them. They sat down in their respective seats to plan what to do next.

"It's obvious isn't it," Mr. D said, "we get the campers out of this place, move them somewhere safer, like Hawaii."

"You just want to go to Hawaii," Percy said crossing his arms. The Olympian shrugged and snapped his finger causing a can of diet coke to appear.

"We need to make the tree healthy again," Annabeth said drawing everyone's attention to her.

"The Apollo campers are already on it," Lee Fletcher, a young man of 15 with spiky black hair, deep blue eyes and present head counselor of Apollo cabin, stated.

"What can you tell us about what caused the tree to weaken?" Chiron asked.

"Well, basically it's been poisoned. In the center of the trunk you can see something green and acidic pour out of the tree. The way the tree bark is dying around it also supports the poisoned theory."

"Have you identified which poison?" Chiron asked.

"Sadly no."

"Can't you do something to heal it though?" asked Silena Beauregard, a young teen of 14 with blue eyes and black hair and also the head counselor of Aphrodite cabin.

"Nothing specific without knowing what we are trying to cure. That's like blindfolding a doctor and asking him out to pick random pills to cure a problem he doesn't know his patient has."

Percy nodded, "okay that makes sense, but what about the potions I get for you guys? The ones' Michael brings back?"

Lee shook his head, "yeah those don't work either. They slow the poison down for a few second but then it's back."

Percy cursed under his breath. Maybe a better grade of potion would do the trick?

"Look whatever is happening we need to stop it," Charles, the head of Hephaestus house spoke up, "is there anything your dad has that can cure the tree?"

"Well…not really. If there was something we would know about it," Lee said before standing up, "look if you guys will excuse me I need to get back to the others, the longer time I waste the less chance we have at saving the tree."

Chiron nodded, "understood Lee, go on," after the son of Apollo left Chiron began again, "etherway if this goes on we need contingency plans, several of them."

"And what do you suggest Chiron," Mr. D asked sipping his drink, "take all the kids to Olympus perhaps?" The Olympian spoke in a very mocking tone laughing at his own jab.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "yeah...why not? I'm sure our parents won't mind. At least for some time until we can restore the barrier again."

Mr. D blinked, "I was joking Peter Johnson-"

"-It's Percy Jackson," the son of Poseidon cut in with a glare, "and I wasn't joking. I am dead serious here, all we ask is a few days on Olympus."

"The Gods will never allow it Jackson."

"And why not? We're their kids! At least 3 of them have more than 10 kids living in camp right now and the only ones who don't have children are Hera, Artemis and Zeus, all of whom would probably not object to us being there. Hell don't you want your kid to live?!" Percy was now standing up with a anger in his eyes as he started down the wine god opposite to him.

Castor, son of the wine god himself looked to his father for an answer. Mr. D narrowed his eyes as he put away his drink, "listen to me very closely boy, we are immortal beings, symbols of the very domains we control, and the only way we can maintain our power is by following the ancient rules, if we break them it won't just be your lives on the line, it will be everyone's."

Percy started into the man's purple eyes and for the first time the drunk looked the part of a god. His presence was imposing, Percy knew this argument was his lose. "Isn't there anything you can do?" Percy asked finally.

"No," Mr. D said, taking a swing from his chalice, "if there was we would do it."

"So we can't expect help from the gods then?"

"Yes."

Percy got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going Percy?" Chiron asked, his face filled with concern as was some of the other demigods.

"I'm going to see whether I can help the Apollo cabin members out. I learnt a healing rune over the year, it could be useful for them," and with that Percy left slamming the door behind him. Outside the Big House the cold night air hit him hard. Percy took it all in before walking towards Thalia's tree.

The tree was surrounded by several Apollo campers that were conducting experiment on it. Most collected samples and left to figure out what was causing all of this while some tried a variety of spells to heal it. Percy walked up to Michael who stood next to the tree with Percy's staff of healing.

"Any good news Micheal?" Percy asked Michael who smiled.

"Good to see you man," Michael said giving Percy a hug, "and no, nothing works on this thing, nothing."

Percy nodded to the staff, "not even that?"

"Actually it helps, but after a few seconds the tree is back to it's poisoned state."

Percy nodded as he bent down to get a good look at the infected area in the tree. It was just like Lee described it, green in the center with the wood rotting around it. Percy used Observe;

 **Elder snake poison;**

 **Poison obtained from an Elder snake found deep inside Taurus itself. It is known to be one of the most deadly poisons in the world with virtually no weakness from it's poison.**

 **Cause -100 HP per minute.**

Percy sighed. "You got something?" Michael asked.

"Elder Snake poison," Percy said as he got up, "at least that's what I think it is."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "because of your sensory powers?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. It feels scales, like a snake and very very dark. The kind of darkness that I find stains monsters that have been to Tartarus. Also it's so strong enough it's melting a protection made by the god's themselves, so we have snake+Tartarus + Powerful, answer is..."

"Elder snake poison," Michael concluded looking amazed, "that's amazing."

"Thanks."

"Wait..no, that's not amazing! Elder snake poisons has virtually no cure! There is nothing we can do!"

"Isn't there something in Greek legends that could help us?"

Michael shook his head, "no. The only one that could even possibly help us right now is my dad, and he can't really interfere because-"

"Because of the ancient laws, yeah I got it," Percy sighed. If only he had something in hand that could save the tree. Something powerful, something….wait…..did he?

But before Percy could think further on that subject a voice called out, "monster!" Percy and Michael turned and looked into the forest and sure enough charging towards them were two very big monsters.

Percy blinked, "is that….a robot bull?"

Charging right passed several demigods heading straight into camp was a pair of bronze bulls. They stood at over 20 feet tall with red eyes and smoke coming out of their nostrils. Percy could see gears underneath their surface as a molten hot core roared inside all that metal.

 **Colchis Bull**

 **Lv-20**

 **HP:15,000/15,000**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Str-42**

 **Vit-32**

 **Dex-21**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-0**

 **The Colchis Bull was made by Hephaestus and given to King Aeetes as a gift. Jason faced three beats in battle and domesticated them using them to plough a field, needless to say the bulls were very humiliated.**

 **Kill to gain-15,000 Exp**

Percy took out Riptide and activated the runes he carved on the palm of his hands summoning a liter of water that he lifted into the air. One of the bulls was almost to the tree when Percy moved. He sent the water in front of the bull and froze it onto the ground. The bull didn't have enough time to stop and so skidded forward where Percy was ready for him.

"Earthquake From!" Percy drew back his left hand and channeled his Earthquake powers and Body form into that arm.

 **Body Form Activated: Left Arm**

Percy then jumped and slammed his fist right between the bull's head destroying the metal plates on top along with the machinery underneath;

 **Damage- 800 Attack X 4 from Body Form = 3,200 Attack!**

 **Critical strike - 2,500% of 3,200 Attack = 80,000 Attack!**

The bull exploded outwards, it's part were being broken from the inside out as a shock wave flew out from Percy's fist breaking the ground underneath his fist. The ground began to sink downwards as Percy jumped away deactivating his powers. He looked up to find the second bull run right past the barrier and Michael, throwing the demigod to the side with its horns.

"Michael!" Percy dashed over to his friend and checked on his health giving the bull enough time to go right into camp. Percy however didn't care about that instead choosing to look at his friend's injuries.

Michael was bleeding profusely from the gut, Percy didn't have time to go get Ambrosia from the Big House, he put his hand on the wound applying pressure on it. He then controlled the blood in his own body to cut itself out forming the healing runes across Michael's body.

'Please work,' Percy told himself as he began charging up the runes. He had only ever used the runes to heal himself as a test subject, even though it is meant to heal others and not oneself. Percy focused and slowly the runes began to shine bright blue as slowly but surely Michael's wounds began to close themselves up.

Percy sighed, he looked at Michael's health bar and saw he had stabilised. Percy's health went down by 500 points but that didn't really matter;

 **Percy HP: 4,500/5,0000**

Percy used the staff of healing to fix Micheal up to a stable condition before he used his Speed Demon perk to dash into camp. He followed the noise and quickly found the bull near the campfire pit. Most of the campers were running away from the thing, but one stood their ground.

Percy watched Clarisse as she fought the Colchis bull with nothing but a spear and shield. The daughter of Ares had gotten better at handling the spear and used this new skill of her's to shove the weapon through the bull's neck before electrocuting it with the spear's special properties.

"ARR!" The bull roared as it shook its head throwing Clarisse to one side.

Percy dashed to the side catching the demigoddess before she hit the ground before putting her to the side, "you've gotten better at using that."

"Yeah I have," Clarisse said eyeing her spear still embedded inside the bull who was now looking at Percy and Clarisse getting ready to rush them.

"Need help?"

"Nope," Clarisse said walking towards the bull who puffed smoke at her.

"You sure?"

"Yup," Clarisse then dashed towards the bull who charged forward. It opened it's mouth and released a blast of fire, Clarisse jumped to the side trying to avoid all the flames but knew there was some that was about to hit her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, only it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and saw a wall of shadows appear in front of her, protecting her from the fire. She looked at Percy and nodded. He dropped the wall of shadows and Clarisse ran. The bull looked surprised to see the demigoddess still alive but before it could do anything Clarisse slid under its neck, grabbed her spear handle and pushed it deeper inside cutting off its neck.

The bull's head exploded as it slowly fell to the side allowing Clarisse to stand up and remove the spear from it's neck. The demigoddess panted as Percy walked up to her, "anyone hurt?"

"No, but these things always hunt in pairs. Where's the other one?"

"I got it, Michael's hurt but I managed to stabilize his health before I came for this one."

Clarisse nodded, "good," she looked around and sighed, "gods this is a fucking mess."

The rest of the night was spent taking the heavy metal bull away from the camp fire ground. Percy helped out with that, he was technically the strongest demigod there so he was stuck with the heavy lifting.

Michael managed to make a full recovery by morning and meet up with Percy later to give him what the first Colchis Bull left behind as loot. It was 300$ a celestial bronze ingot, which was new, and a map, this time showing directions to one of Hephaestus's secret forges located in Montana, this one had the symbol of an Ox next to it, which means that it probably has a giant robot bull hidden somewhere.

It was a few days later when Percy found himself near the campfire again with a fully healed Michael sitting next to him.

"All I'm saying is you need a cooler name for your attacks you know?" Michael said pointing a finger at Percy, "like 'Destruction punch' or 'Breaker fist', not Earthquake Form, that's just so lame!"

Percy sighed as he looked through his item list, "why exactly do you want me to have a nickname for all of my attacks?"

"Because it would sound cooler!"

"'Earthquake Punch' is cool!"

"To you maybe, but as an attack it just sounds so….lame."

Percy ignored Micheal as he continued to look through his item list. From the moment that he had seen the description about what the venom was something had been bugging him. He didn't know what, but whenever he got feelings like this it usually meant something was up, something big.

Just then he noticed it, the very thing he got from hunting that Lamia with Artemis on his Birthday nearly a year ago;

 **Lamia's fang**

 **Consuming this will cure a person of any snake venom.**

If this thing could really do that then Percy already had the solution for the tree problem! Percy grinned as he got up startling Michael.

"Where are you going?" the son of Apollo asked.

"Bathroom," Percy replied as he walked towards the Big House leaving Michael behind.

"I know you're lying Percy!" Michael shouted back

"Fine I lied! I'm actually going to bed, night!"

"That's also a lie!" Michael shot back but Percy ignored him as he made his way towards the Big House.

As he approached the building he noticed Chiron standing outside with Mr. D and a man who looked like a walking mummy. Percy quickly moved to the shadows as he quietly moved closer. There wasn't much shade near the Big House so he had to get created. Percy closed his eyes and activated his Shadow Spy skill;

 **Shadow Spying, Lv- 1 (90%)**

 **You can use send your mana to infected another person shadow. For a certain time you will be able to hear whatever the person say and hears.**

 **Mana- 10 MP every minute it is in use**

 **Limit- 12 hours.**

Percy rarely ever used the skill, usually for eavesdropping on teachers and such, but now he used it to spy on Chiron's conversation with the others.

"I am telling you Lord Dionysus I did not poison the tree!" Chiron protested loudly.

"And I believe you Chiron, but father doesn't. He think you are a spy working for Kronos."

"But I am not-"

"I know old friend," Dionysis interrupted, "but father's orders are final. He has ordered you gone and has ordered Tantalus here to replace you."

Percy's eyes shot up in surprise. He wanted to jump out right now and call bull shit on the whole situation but luckily he used Gamer's mind to maintain his cool and waited the conversation out.

"Dionysis the children-"

"-Will be fine, I swear it on the Synx," thunder rumbled signalling the legitimacy of the God's oath, "now leave before Zeus forces me to make you leave. And be safe, do you have anywhere to go?"

"My cousins," Chiron said after a few seconds, "they should be able to help me until this is all over."

"Then go."

"Good bye Lord Dionysus, remember your promise."

"Always." Percy heard the clicking of Chiron's feet as he walked away. The demigod wanted to jump out and see his teacher one last time but he knew he had to wait. "Tantalus go inside and make yourself comfortable, I just need a quick drink and then I will join you."

"Of course my Lord," the thin man had a frail voice to match, like he hadn't had anything to drink in a long time.

Percy heard the door slam shut and decided to move, slowly sneaking away when suddenly, "where do you think you are going Peter Johnson?" 'Well shit,' Percy cursed, 'I knew I should have leveled up my sneaking ability!'

Percy sighed as he walked out of the shadows facing Dionysus with a hard look, "why?"

"Chiron is the son of Kronos," this surprised Percy but luckily Gamer's mind helped him process this, after all everyone was related to everyone in the Greek Pantheon, "Zeus believes this attack on camp, the poisoning of the tree, was done by Chiron."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "is Zeus a fool?" The sky rumbled but Percy didn't really care as he carried on, "Chiron loves this camp, he cares for us all, even more than some of our parents do. Why would Zeus ever think that?"

Mr. D shrugged, "I don't know Peter. But what I do know is that we have a spy amongst our midsts."

"How?"

"Campers do patrol the borders at night, the only way anyone could have attacked the tree is if they knew when the patrol timing where, something only a few handful of people here know."

"Like?"

"Me, Chiron and the Head counselors."

Percy frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. They might not be as close as Percy is to Michael or Nina but the head councillors and the son of Poseidon had nothing but respect and liking for each other. If one of them was a spy…..this is something he would have to look into.

"Now I think it is time you went to bed Peter, and do not mention a word about the spy to anyone, understood?"

"Understood. Oh and I found a cure by the way," Percy said pulling out the Lamia fang tossing it to the god who caught it, "Lamia fang, can cure any snake poison."

The god nodded, "ture. But these are only effective on a man, not a tree."

Percy blinked, "wait….." Percy Observed the fang again;

 **Lamia's fang**

 **Consuming this will cure a person of any snake venom.**

"SHIT!" Percy cursed throwing his hands up, "I can't believe this! Fucked over by a technicality! It's just one word, 'person'! Just one word and everything get's fucked up!"

Dionysus smiled as he threw the fang back to Percy who quickly put it away, "it still matters. It's magic is tuned for humans not tress."

"Wait...isn't Thalia, the one inside the tree human?"

Dionysus nodded, "yes, but she is dead and the tree is the living one. Don't think too hard on this, go to bed Perseus, we have a long summer ahead of us."

Percy clammed down sighing, "right, night Mr. D," Percy turned away from the god walking to his cabin. He suddenly stopped halfway as his eyes shot up, "wait….he called me Perseus!"

The next week went by quickly for Percy and the rest of camp. Tantalus was a very cruel and nasty camp worker, he was also the dumbass who tried to steal an apple of immortality from the Gods and got sent to Hades for his trouble.

He was a son of Zeus, hence why he acted like he had a stick up his ass all the time. Percy didn't like the guy, and he didn't like Percy ether. They would constantly get into fights with the end result being Percy insulting the man causing him to get lunch cleaning duty. Percy didn't complain while being punished, no that would make Tantalus happy. Instead he shut up and did his chores and soon time went on.

It seemed the Colchis bulls managed to get passed Zed and the others the first time because they weren't paying attention, luckily that didn't happen again. A bonus from having his servant protect the camp was the fact that he still got Exp and loot from them. After a week of nonstop fighting Percy gained enough to level up along with a lot of loot;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-4,350/4,350 (+1000) = 5,350**

 **Mana-2,150/2,150(+1000) = 3,150**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-24 Exp- 10,110/79,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+6+20)=78**

 **DEX-35(+6+20)=61**

 **INT-43**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-65**

 **MONEY- 142,577$/1,088D**

 **Money gained as loot- 10,000 $/200 D**

 **Health potions- 30 (Low grade) 12 (Medium grade)**

 **Weapon- 20 sword, 32 spears, 21 shields**

Percy gave most of the potions to the Apollo cabin and all of the weapons were stored in the weapon's shack.

Percy also finally drank the essence of forest he got from the Gergosa incident a year ago. After learning from Annabeth that what he had in hand was an elixir of sorts he downed the bottle in one go;

 **You have consumed the bottle of forest essence! Every time you enter a forest you will gain +5 to all stats as a domain effect!**

The effect was basically like his water body bonus accept it was a lot less powerful;

 **You have entered a forest!**

 **+5 to all stats!**

It was after one of the capture the flag games, which Percy was forbidden from playing thanks to Tantalus, that Mr. D finally decided to do something about the tree. They were right now around the campfire with the whole camp amid celebrations.

"Listen all," Mr. D spoke calling everyone's attention to him, "the gods have decided on a quest to save Thalia's tree," murmurs spread through the campers but Percy didn't speak, "they have decided for a quest to be given to find and retrieve The Golden fleece of legend to heal the tree and improve the strength of the barrier," again people started to talk, most looked at Percy thinking he was the one going to be selected but Dionysis spoke again, "and we have selected Clarisse La Rue to go on this journey."

The camp burst into cheers or boos, Clarisse still had a reputation of a bully. The daughter of Ares looked surprised as she stood up and spoke, "why me?"

Tantalus stood up and smiled, "the way you took care of the Colchis bull impressed the gods Clarisse. They have, in their infinite wisdom, decided to give you this quest, you and no one else," he narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"Wait does that mean I have to do this alone?!"

"That's crazy!" Peter,one of Clarisse's brothers, yelled out along with the rest of Ares cabin. They believed in their sister, but they weren't delusional.

"Silence!" Tantalus said shutting everyone up, "the gods have decided! And you as their children will obey! Clarisse La Rue has proven herself in battle and hence has been given this honour. She will get the fleece and she will save the camp, isn't that right Ms. LaRue?"

Clarisse blinked, "yeah sure….but ah...where exactly is the Golden Fleece anyway?"

"Somewhere in the Sea of Monsters," Mr. D said taking a sip from his bottle of coke.

Clarisse face remained cool, but those who knew her well they could tell she was panicking on the inside. Percy was the same. He knew Clarisse was probably the most skilled demigod they had, second only to a few people. But he also knew her limits, and traveling a to the Sea of Monsters was basically suicidal!

"Now everyone go back to your cabins," Tantalus coughed gaining everyone's attention, "Clarisse come with us, it is time for you to receive your quest from the Oracle."

The daughter of Ares nodded as she walked away. The rest of camp went to their cabins, but a few remained. Percy, Nina, Annabeth and Michael snuck off to Percy's cabin where Percy pulled them into an empty ID before they snuck into the Big House from the empty dimension.

They went to the attic and Percy pulled them out into the real world again startling Clarisse who stood right next to the mummified remains of the Oracle.

"Shit!" Clarisse said startled, "what the fuck are you guys doing here?!"

"We snuck in," Annabeth said making sure the attic door is locked tight so that Mr. D and Tantalus who were both right below them couldn't come up.

"You know for emotional support," Michael said giving a big smile.

"How did you sneak pass Mr. D?!" Clarisse hissed out.

"We used the empty dimensions that Percy can make in order to sneak in. We managed to get here through that place and then he pulled us into the real world," Annabeth explained.

"That's amazing," Clarisse admitted before frowning, "wait….is that how you always seem to be able to sneak past every enemy in capture the flag?"

"Ah...that's not important right now," Percy said rubbing his neck, "did you get your quest?"

"Oh no you don't Mr. Cheater, from now on you are banned from playing any capture the flag games!" Clarisse hissed out.

"Well...except for the one's with the Hunters," Nina said. The other looked at her before evil smiles spread across their faces.

Percy blinked clueless, "ah guys….what's going on?"

"We'll explain later," Annabeth said before turning to Clarisse, "you got a quest?"

The daughter of Ares sighed, "yeah. ' _You shall sail the iron ships with warrior's of bone. You shall find what you seek and make it your own. But despair for your life entombed within stone. And fail without friends, to fly home alone._ '"

"Okay good news you're definitely going to find the fleece," Percy said.

"Bad news is that I am totally going to die if I do this alone," Clarisse remarked, "why do do the gods want me to do this alone?! It makes no sense!"

Michael shrugged, "who knows. The gods are always such cunts." The other blinked at him, "what?! It's true!"

Percy sighed, "and you always tell the truth," Michael laughed while Percy continued, "okay so it says that you will sail in an iron ship with warriors of bone."

"Maybe it's something the camp has," Annabeth said, "like a gift from the gods, and you will be served by….ah…."

"Skeletons?" Nina offered.

"Right! So that's done, what's next?"

"And but despair for your life entombed within stone," Michael said. Clarisse glared at him, "ah maybe avoid that one."

The daughter of Ares sighed, "what really has me bothered is the part that says I'll fail without friends, meaning I need people with me."

Percy nodded, "okay...then we'll come with you."

"But Percy Tan-"

"Not right away," Percy interrupted, "you go ahead first and then we will sneak out of camp and catch up with you."

"And how are we going to get to her?" Nina asked.

Percy shrugged, "we'll figure it out somehow. But for now that's the plan, any objections?" They shook their heads, "good. Now we need to get going," and with that they all left via Percy's pocket dimension and no one was any wiser, well no one except Mr. D who had a big smile on his face.

Percy dropped each one back in their own cabins before he went back to his own. He opened the cabin door and walked in. He sighed taking off his leather jacket putting it on his bed, "you know you really must be more alert of your surroundings."

Percy moved before the voice finished speaking. He jumped across the bed and threw punch to where he heard the voice.

 **Body Form Activated: Right Arm.**

The punch hit the figure's open palm, Percy rolled to the side and sent a kick at said person's head which they also blocked. Percy opened his palm and sent a blast of ice right into where the person's face would be.

Suddenly Percy felt himself being thrown out of his window crashing through rolling outside. The demigod quickly got to his feet and opened his inventory putting on the gauntlet of kefka. Percy took out Riptide and turned to his cabin door which slowly opened revealing the person who he attacked.

"Artemis?" Percy blinked at the silver eyed goddess, "w-what are you doing here?"

The goddess of the hunt smiled, "meet me at the Fist of Zeus, we have much to discuss." Before Percy could answer she disappeared in a blur of speed, she didn't teleport she just ran that fast. Percy could keep up a little, but not by much.

Percy sighed, he got his jacket and quickly formed an ice wall in his now damaged window sill, it was going to be a pain in the ass to replace that.

Percy snuck into the forest like he had done many times before and walked to the Fist of Zeus. Artemis sat on top the rock figure crossed legged as she sharpened several of her arrows. She looked oddly at peace sitting on the rough surface as she glowed from the moon light falling on her.

She looked up and smiled at Percy, "you took longer than I thought."

"Well I just wanted time to wonder if this was a prank or something."

Artemis chuckled as she put away her arrows with a snap of her finger, "I assure you I am not trying to prank you."

"I on the other hand just might," said a new voice. Percy turned and out of the tree line walked a man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He wore running short with a t-shirt saying 'New York Marathon' and on his face was a familiar grin.

"You're late," Artemis told the newcomer with narrowed eyes. She then turned to Percy, "Percy this is-"

"Hermes, Luke's dad," Percy said looking at man.

"How did you-oh right you have the ability to sense people out," Hermes said grinning, "you probably recognized my power from the Hermes cabin right?"

"No," Percy said surprising the god of thieves, "it's that stupid grin you have on. Ever single Hermes kid I ever met has the same bloody grin." 'That and your name and title is floating right above your head.'

 **Hermes, Messenger of the Gods**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Olympian**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **Son of Zeus and Maia, this god is know for many different achievement in life even before he became a god. He has a variety of different domains under his belt and is known to be a jack of all trades. He loves all his children dearly and is always looking out for them however he can.**

 **Likes: His children, his family, his job and the human race**

 **Dislikes: Titans, Hubris, not being able to be there for his kids and broccoli**

 **Thinks Percy is an okay guy, hopes Percy will be able to bring Luke back**

 **He feels hopeful**

Percy was surprised reading Hermes's profile. He loved his children and he hated not being there for them. And this was the guy Luke had a problem with?!

"Haha I see," Hermes said rubbing his neck still grining, "well my kids do get their good looks from me."

"So what exactly do you guys want from me?" Percy asked, "I'm guessing this isn't just a social visit."

"Not exactly, but it is nice seeing you again Percy, how long has it been? A year?" Artemis asked getting off the rock structure standing straight.

"Yeah, almost a year," Percy smiled.

"Wow," Hermes said blinking, "I didn't think I would ever see the day where the man hater Artemis would be making small talk with a man."

Artemis shot the god of thieves a glare which immediately shut him up. She sighed and turned to Percy, her face turned stone cold and Percy got serious as well, "it's about the quest Clarisse La Rue is going on."

Percy nodded, "yeah, what about it?"

"We," Hermes started, "the gods that is, want your friends to join her."

Percy looked taken back. He was surprised and his brain suddenly started thinking of different reason as to why this was asked before Gamer's mind activated allowing Percy to form a path of questioning, "okay first off all I thought you guys were the ones who wanted her to go alone."

"A trick to make the spy think she would be alone," Artemis said, "Zeus is concerned about the spy in your midst, he wants your friends to sneak onboard Clarisse's ship just after she leaves and help her on this quest. That way the spy will have no idea about the extra people Clarisse has helping her."

Percy nodded , "okay….that sounds great and all but something has been bothering me. You said, 'my friends,' and not me. Don't you guys want me go with them?"

Hermes cleared his throat drawing attention to him, "well no, you have another job."

"What kind of job?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Gergosa."

"What about them?"

"We got intel that the Titan army has a Gergosa creation site just off the coast of the Bahamas. It's an island called Nassau, it borders on the sea of monsters but is mostly unaffected, somewhere on that island a madman named Argo Kishin is creating Gergosa's we need you to stop him."

"Is this a solo assignment?"

"Yes it is," the goddess of the hunt paused before speaking, "do you accept?"

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Summer Quest!**

 **Find and destroy Argo's base of operation in Nassau.**

 **Survive the encounter.**

 **Don't let a single Gergosa get off that island**

 **Reward,**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **200,000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Your death**

 **Camp is destroyed**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy read the failure options and sighed, 'always the same thing. For once can't something nice happens if I fail? Like I get a slice of pizza or something?' He pressed the yes button and looked to Artemis and Hermes, "I accept."

The goddess and the god nodded. Hermes looked at his watch, "damn look at the time! I need to leave right now!" he snapped his finger and three yellow bags and one blue bag appeared in front of Percy, "use this during your journey. The yellow ones are for the others while the black one is for you."

And with that he flashed away. Percy closed and opened his eyes finding himself alone with Artemis once more, "so how have you been?"

"Good, the hunters and I have been busy, there has been a lot of monster activities lately, most go to join the Titans while the rest simply wish to kill and eat all demigods, like usual."

"I see….so anything exciting happen to you?"

"Exciting? Like what?"

"I don't know? Ah...meet any cool people? Did you travel? What do gods do anyway?"

Artemis shrugged as she sat down on the Fist of Zeus, "nothing much. It depends on the god, if you mean Hermes than he spends most of his time doing his duties as the messenger of the gods. But on the other hand there are gods like my brother who don't give two shits about their jobs and are more focused on getting laid or partying."

Percy nodded as he sat next to Artemis looking at the stars, "a god partying, wonder what's that like."

"Not that fun really, it's loud annoying and very boring."

"I thought that the Olympians had the best parties?"

"Well yes, but I'm not much of a party going god, I like my peace and quiet."

"I see, well I kind of get what you mean, the last party I went to was a mess," Percy said remembering that time in Boston right after he defeated Marchosias. He used the Mist to look like a 21 year old to sneak into a club with Grover Edward and….Luke.

"Wait...you went to a party?"

"Ah…," Percy looked like a deer caught in a set of highbeams, "yeah?"

"Aren't you a little young for that sort of thing?"

"Ah...yeah."

"So how did…..you used the mist didn't you."

"Ah...yeah."

Artemis shook her head, "irresponsible boy," she muttered causing Percy to look away in embarrassment. "So did you like it?"

Percy remembered the night, first he was confused by all the people there, and then came Attalia Ander. She taught him how to dance, gave him the confidence to even touch her before kissing him silly. Oh and there was also that minor kidnapping incident but that didn't ruin the night for him.

Percy smiled remembering the feeling of the woman's lips on his. Her soft auburn hair matched her red dress and her eyes shined like….wait, she had black hair. Percy blinked as slowly the mental image he had of Attalia changed to one of Artemis.

Percy shook his head clear and turned to the goddess who was still looking at him. "S-So how exactly am I supposed to get to Nassau?"

Artemis looked confused at the change of questioning but shrugged, "we got that covered," she said getting of the Fist of Zeus, "Tomorrow night, right after Clarisse leaves and your friends sneak aboard a ship will come to get you. It will be bright orange with sails of red and on it's flag with be a jolly roger with a cyclops's skull instead of a human's. The captain of the ship is…..an old friend of Hermes and will help you in your journey."

Percy lifted an eyebrow, the way she said friend meant there was a lot she was not telling him, "so who is this guy?"

Artemis smirked, "I'll let that be a surprise for you."

"Wait I know him?"

"If you know your greek mythology you will instantly know who I mean."

"Wait this guy is part of greek myth?!" Percy blinked, "you're not sending me along with some kind of nut case are you?!"

"Why do you think he will be a nutcase?"

"Is he from ancient greece?"

"Yes."

"The he is a nutcase."

"Percy I am from ancient Greece."

"Your a god, doesn't count."

"Chiron is from ancient Greece."

"He also doesn't count."

"Then who does count?"

"Monsters who like to eat demigods and people like Tantalus."

Artemis nodded, "yes Tantalus is very…..unique."

"You mean he's batshit crazy."

Artemis chuckled, "hehe, yes, he is crazy."

Percy smiled, "so...you want to get dinner or something?"

"Percy it is the middle of the night and you had dinner just an hour ago."

"I can always use a snack now and then," Percy said shrugging, "well?"

Artemis smiled but shook her head, "no Percy I must get going, the hunt needs me. We are tracking something important, something very powerful, if we don't get to it first it could mean the end of us all."

"Damn why is it always world ending consequences with you all?" Percy commented remembering what Mr. D said about why the gods couldn't help out the camp, "alright fine some other time than."

Artemis nodded, "some other time," she then flashed away leaving Percy alone in the forest.

Percy's heart dropped a little the moment the moon goddess was gone. Everything became dull and maybe it had something to do with her being the goddess of the moon or something, but the forest became darker now that she had gone.

The demigod sighed as he took the bag Hermes gave him and put them in his inventory. 'Well if I am already out here might aswell get some training done.' He sat down on the Fist of Zeus and opened his skill list looking for skills to train in. His ID create skill caught his eye, and to be more exact it was the dungeon he never used, Goblin camp;

 **ID Create, Lv-14 (75%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

Percy shrugged his shoulder and put a hand up in the air palm open, 'ID Creator: Goblin Camp.'

The entire world flashed red and suddenly the landscape shifted. Percy was startled but the change was over before it even began with him now suddenly no longer sitting down but standing in the middle of a large plain of grass with a tree line in front of him.

'Well this is certainly a first,' Percy said as he took out his gauntlet and Riptide. His dimensional power had literally changed the world, something that had never been done before. 'One of two things has happened, one the world changed, which seems unlikely, or two I was pulled somewhere else, like a pocket dimension of sorts.'

Percy took the second option as the more likely option and soon realised something was different in this world. He looked up to the sky, it was not red, not like before, it was blue and hanging in the blue sky was three moons. Percy blinked, 'well shit.'

Percy put a hand up, 'ID Escape.' He felt a blast of energy go out but nothing happened. Percy blinked before trying again, 'ID Escape!' Still nothing, 'ID ESCAPE! ID ESCAPE! ID ESCAPE!'

The world didn't change back and instead a box opened up in front of him;

Ping!

 **You cannot leave until you have defeated at the least 20 opponents!**

Percy blinked, 'the rules are changing,' maybe this was how it was supposed to be, after all Percy never did immediately back out of an ID before now so he wouldn't really know the limits. Percy gripped his blade tightly and activated his marble skin technique, just in case something happens;

 **Marble Skin- 1,500 MP X 78 = 117,000 Defence**

Percy's mana regeneration rate was at 25% per 1 minute meaning he would get all his mana back quickly. He closed the boxes in front of him and set out into the forest.

 **You have entered a forest!**

 **+5 to all stats!**

The trees were enormous as their branches looked as thick as Percy's waist. The demigod slowly moved deeper and deeper inside when suddenly;

 **Warning! Attack from behind!**

Percy moved before even reading the message, he dived to the right as a rock flew passed where his head was a few moments ago. Percy rolled to the side and summoned a fireball in his hand launching it at where he saw the rock fly from.

"ARGH!" A figure fell from a tree with it's face on fire. It landed on it's neck with an audible crack as suddenly it stopped screaming.

Percy carefully walked over to the fallen being, it was green and had very little armour on. He then Observed it;

 **Goblin soldier**

 **Lv- 15**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **MP0/0**

 **Str-4**

 **Vit-12**

 **Dex-16**

 **Int-3**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-1**

 **A grunt of the goblin army, used as scouts and even canon fodder. There is nothing special about this goblin.**

 **Kill to gain- 80 Exp**

The goblin wasn't really worth much, barely on par with the fish soldiers he faced off with his dad. As the goblin vanished from sight it left behind what looked like a made at home slingshot and 20 bucks. Percy sighed putting the money away before continuing into the forest.

Just then another two goblins rushed him from behind. Percy didn't even look back as he sent mana into their shadows turning it into a huge spike that then impaled them. They slowly disappeared into nothing leaving behind cash and a very crude looking blade that Percy didn't even bother picking up.

'I need some movement,' Percy told himself jumping onto a tree branch. Luckily his Dex stats level was enough for him to not immediately fall down though he still wobbled a little, 'note to self improve on Dex.'

Percy jumped from branch to branch and soon came upon a group of goblins hidden out in one of the trees unaware Percy had even found them. Percy smirked and quickly used his shadows control and impaled a tendril of shadow right through their heads causing them to burst into sand instantly.

'This is too easy,' Percy thought to himself as he ran across the forest killing of squads of goblins left right and center. Soon he had killed 20 of them and could escape the ID but he decided not to, after all this new dungeon didn't really seem like to much of a threat.

Percy found himself going deeper and deeper into the forest as goblins attacked him more frequently. Soon the forest cleared up revealing a giant clearing in which stood an army of goblins. There were hundreds of the little green things spread out all over the place. Percy gulped, 'this might be more difficult than I thought.'

Percy pound mana into his gauntlet and summoned his servants. However instead of all of them being summoned only Marchosias appeared. Percy blinked before realising why this was so. He had left Cerberus in the Underworld and the rest were guarding camp right now, meaning he would have to fight this one alone, well him and a demon from hell that is.

" **Hello master,** " Marchosias grumbled out in her wolf form as she looked at the goblin camp in front of them, " **what trouble you gotten into this time?** "

"No trouble, I'm just practicing in my new Instant Dungeon," Percy said as he moved deeper inside the forest so he wouldn't be spotted by any goblins in the camp.

" **I see,** " the wolf looked up at the sky before turning to Percy, " **you know you never did explain to me what exactly your ability consists of.** "

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Marchosias narrowed her eyes, " **I am not a fool master, so do not treat me like one. Your powers are strange, it's not set in one particular category like my demon powers of Greek magic, somehow you have been able to learn both. It is also as if you have the power to adapt to the any power offered. And then there is also this realm,** " Marchosias said pointing to the sky, " **this place is alive. Your power has created a whole world, so tell me, what are you?** "

Percy was nervous but Gamer's mind helped him keep his cool. "I'll tell you one day Marchosias, maybe. I'm sorry if you don't like it, tough luck there for you."

The wolf chuckled, or did something that sounded like a chuckle, " **you certainly are a strange one. Fine keep your secrets for now, but remember I was known as the Demon of Knowledge for a reason, I will find out what you are hiding,** " it narrowed its eyes at him, " **and when that day comes you will tell me everything.** "

Percy nodded turning to the camp, "so there is basically a camp of tiny goblins ahead of us. Probably a few hundred in number, but they are very weak."

" **Where are the others?** "

"Cerberus is in the Underworld and the others are outside the ID right now and can't enter to help us."

" **Huh, so we're on our own?** "

"Yup."

" **Good,** " the wolf bared her fangs, " **it's been so long since I last went hunting. Get on my back,** " Marchosias said lowering herself down next to Percy.

"You sure?" Percy asked blinking.

" **Yes, let's make an entrance,** " she replied causing Percy to smirk.

The goblins inside the camp were busy preparing for their upcoming battle with their humans enemies. They moved quickly getting all their jobs done on time so as to remain on schedule because not being on schedule would mean they were delayed and if they were delayed their boss would be pissed, and no one wanted that.

" **AROOOOO!** " A wolf's howl rang out into the night. A few goblins bothered to look for the source while the rest ignored it, not realising by ignoring that sound they were causing their own deaths.

Out of the forest a big black blur speed out with white wings pushing it into the air higher and higher until it flew above the entire camp.

Marchosias dropped Percy mid air as she flew to the edge of the camp and landed on a crate. She looked at all the goblins around her and smirked. "Toxic wave!" The wolf changed into green gas infecting all the goblins around before reforming elsewhere leaving behind a trail of poisoned and dying victims.

Percy found himself falling down faster and faster. He drew both of his fist's back and channeled his mana and Body Form perk;

 **Body Form Activated: Left and Right Arms**

"Double Giga Impact!" Percy roared out as he channeled Earthquake and Body from into his arms. He hit the ground with a huge ' **Boom'** forming a creater blowing away chunks of rocks all over the place. Goblins were thrown all over the place with some being instantly crushed by the flying rocks.

Percy got up and looked around. The crater he made was a good 24 feet wide and a 8 feet deep. Percy pulled his arms out of the ground grunting as he got up, that landing was a killer on the knees. The name Michael's influence, his constant nagging finally convinced Percy to name his attacks. And if Percy was being honest with himself it did sound super cool when saying it outloud before punching something.

Suddenly a few goblins looked down from the edge of the crater. Percy made eye contact with them and before they could even move away he was already on top of them. He punched one's head clean off with his Earthquake first before taking out Riptide and impaling its pen tip into the skull of another goblin.

Percy pulled Riptide out and uncapped it turning to the large amount of goblins surrounding him. "Well?" Percy asked with a savage smile, "who wants some?" The goblins charged and Percy leapt into battle. Riptide flew cutting goblins down quicker than they could even blink. Percy let himself go as the rush of war filled his very being.

There was a part of him that loved this, the helplessness the goblins had in their eyes, that feeling of total victory over one's opponent, Percy loved it. Maybe it was because of Gamer's mind or because of the fact that these goblins aren't actually real, but something in Percy considered them less than human.

Gamer's mind told him they were nothing more than people to kill and by killing become stronger. Maybe at one point Percy would have had a moral problem with they way he acts to the monsters, but that time had long since passed.

Water from the air flew out acting as a whip grabbing goblins and holding them still for PErcy to attack. Shadows moved out of ground as they killed their owners and fireballs flew as they burnt pieces of their victims.

Percy smile grew more and more feral as he slowly felt bliss settle in. He was fully focused as the only task ahead and that was killing as many goblins as he could. Soon the numbers became too much for him as he quickly jumped back into the crater allowing goblins to follow in after him.

Percy froze the top layer of the crater causing it to become slippery. The goblin slid down and Percy picked them off one by one. Thier bodies went away one by one as more and more golden dust gathered underneath his feet until he found himself ankle deep in golden dust.

 **Warning! Powerful individual approaching!**

"So you are the one invading my camp," said a rough grumbling voice. Percy turned to look at who said that and standing at the very edge of the crater was a being that stood at 14 feet tall with horns protruding out of his head. He had black skin with red highlight and long white hair. He wore a chest piece with a dragon's face on it along with a red cape flowing behind him. His arms were bare showing off his muscles and many scars and on his back was a giant spear that had orange highlights going through the center.

The figure glared at Percy who glared back. "Who the fuck are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm the fucking goblin king," the man roared out jumping down and passed the icy slope of the crater landing right next to Percy. His eyes drilled holes into the demigod who wasn't faced.

 **Blood Lust detected! Origin: Right in front of you!**

"You're not the goblin king, David Bowie is. You look like a reject from a japanese role playing game."

"I don't know who the fuck you are brad and I don't care," the beast snarled as it reached back and drew it's spear, "I'm just going to enjoy seeing you die."

"Dude so many people have said that to me I'm starting to think that might be my actual name."

"Well I promise to deliver," the goblin said with narrowed eyes. Percy chuckled and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a fist crashed into him sending him flying out of the crater.

Percy skidded across the ground and crashed into a box of fruits before stopping. Percy looked up and grunted through the pain. That punch had a monstrous amount of energy behind it, luckily for Percy he still had marble skin active;

 **Defence left- 73,000 Defence**

'That attack caused 44,000 damage!' Percy realized as he looked at the monster from before slowly approach him with a smile on it's face. Percy quickly used Observe;

 **Goblin King**

 **Lv- ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **The king of all goblins is known for many things, weakness is not one of them. He is far more powerful than his weak subordinates and uses his strength to rule with an iron fist. His can kill a man with a single punch and he is known to possess several different skills for battle.**

 **Kill to gain- 90,000 Exp**

Percy gulped as sweat slowly started to form on his forehead. He closed the observation box and looked to the Goblin King.

"Why are you smiling?" the Goblin King asked with a frown, "I have never known someone to be happy when facing death."

Percy was taken back. He didn't even realise he was doing it, but the monster was right, he was smiling and smiling like crazy. "I don't know why," Percy said before immediately shaking his head, "no, that's wrong, I do know why. It's simple really, I haven't had a good fight in a long time."

The Colchis bulls were easy for Percy, laughably so. He didn't even have to use half the skills he had in his arsenal. It had been a long time since he last got a challenge, Titan's like Hyperion didn't count since Percy could never actually beat him, just hold him off. But the monster standing in front of him? Oh it would be difficult but he loved a challenge.

Percy grinned, "this is going to be fun."

The Goblin King glared at Percy before he started to grin as well. He leveled his spear down, "you better give me a workout kid," he then twisted the handle on the spear causing the blade on top to explode outwards transforming into a giant spear head made out of fire, "or I'm going to burn you."

The Goblin King and Percy moved at the same time, charging forward with their own battle cries. Thier weapons swung towards their opponent, and as the two weapons clashed a shockwave of fire and steam spread across the campsite.

* * *

 **Edited by: DarkGamer159(Any mistakes? It's his/her fault...and mine.)**

 **Okay it's done. Finally the next chapter is up. I am so fucking done.**

 **Note: Next week I may not be able to post a new chapter, exams and stuff.**

 **Note 2: Now Q and A section this time, if you have a question to ask please P.M. me and I will get back to you after I pick up the pieces of my shattered mind.**

 **Here have a cookie on the way out (::) relax their chocolate.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Percy was thrown back by the Goblin King's pure strength. The demigod landed on his feet a few meters away with sweat covering his skin. The weapon the Goblin King had was powerful and scorching hot to the touch. Riptide was still cooling down from the few seconds the two weapons touched.

Percy looked up and saw the Goblin King charged him with his fire spear lowered down. Percy tightened his grip on Riptide cracking the leather and dashed forward meeting the monster half way.

The Goblin swiped his spear towards aiming for Percy's neck. Moments before the blade touched his skin Percy activated his Smoke Form exploding into blue and green smoke. The blade went through him and Percy reformed engaging the Goblin ruler in battler.

Percy struck the spear's metal body deflecting every swipe the Goblin King made. Metal rang on metal as Percy moved slowly into the Goblin King's defence. The vibrations from the clashing weapons suddenly stopped as Percy slipped under on of the spears's wide slashes and aimed a swing at the monster face. Riptide was inches from the monster neck when suddenly a strong blast of wind shoving Percy a good few feet away and ripping Riptide away from his hands.

Percy landed on his back but quickly got back up to see the Goblin King smirk.

"So you're just all talk huh?" the Goblin King commented as he swung his giant fire spear over his head with one hand, "I thought you might have been able to touch me at the very least."

Percy could feel fear creep in but Gamer's mind quickly crushed that, "don't worry Mr. tall, dark and ugly I'm full of surprises."

"Somehow I doubt that very much, shrimp."

"Bite me bitch!" Percy roared as he charged the monster head on. The Goblin King swung the spear towards Percy intending to cleav him in half. Percy jumped over the fiery spear in the last moment, he could feel the flames on his back as he landed inside the monster's defence. Percy cocked back a hand channeling Earthquake energy and body form into the fist;

 **Body From Activated: Right fist**

"Giga burst!" Percy threw his right fist into the Goblin King's stomach causing a shockwave to explode outwards.

 **BOOM!**

A sharp pain followed by numbness took over Percy's hand. The demigod looked up and saw the Goblin King smile down at him, his punch had no effect. He pulled back his arm and jumped away before the Goblin King would react, landing a few feet away and shook his hand.

 **Defence left- 72,000 Defence**

'That thing even took some of my Marble skin defence away!' "What the hell are you made off?!" Percy yelled trying to regain feeling in his fist.

"Pure muscle, brat," the Goblin King grinned at demigod. He patted his chest piece, "it's made out of Galvron, very hard to come by and very hard to create. But if you get one made than it's next to indestructible."

"Nothing is ever indestructible," Percy replied as he finally got back feeling in his arm.

"Next to indestructible," the Goblin King said growling, "the only thing that could destroy his thing is an attack from the god's themselves!"

Percy smiled 'then it's a good thing I'm half god.' Percy charged his fist with his Earthquake control and smashed into the ground breaking it in half.

The Goblin King lost his balance and Percy moved quickly activating the Speed demon perk. He dashed right into the Goblin King's defence and activated his Body Form perk and Earthquake powers in his leg;

 **Body From Activated: Right leg**

"Giga kick!", Percy yelled out as he snapped his leg sending it right into the Goblin's head throwing the monster backwards.

 **Damage- 800 Attack X 4 from Body Form = 3,200 Attack!**

 **Critical Strike- 2,500% of 3,200 Attack = 80,000 Attack!**

The Goblin King crashed into the ground sliding across the ground and right into a nearby tent causing it to collapse down on him. Percy lowered his leg and watched as slowly the monster pulled itself out of the wreckage. "Well fuck me sideways, you might give me a challenge yet beat," the Goblin King said as he moved out of the collapsed tent and spat out a wad of blood, "what's your name kid?"

"Jackson, Percy Jackson," Percy said taking out riptide which magically came back into his pocket like usual.

"Well now I know what to right in your tomb stone," the Goblin King said smirking as he spun his fiery spear.

"And what's yours?" Percy asked uncapping Riptide, "I doubt it's actually 'Goblin King'."

"Defeat me and I'll tell you," the Goblin King said smirking.

'Asshole, fine be that way,' Percy smiled,"okay got it….. Timmy."

"Whose Timmy?"

"You are, that's what I decided I'm going to call you from now on."

"But that's not my name!"

"Well it is now."

The Goblin King started at Percy before sighing and pinching his nose, "has anyone ever told you that you're extremely annoying?"

"Some," Percy said charging forward bringing Riptide up and slashing across the monster's giant chest piece. Riptide didn't even scratch its surface before Percy had to move away least he got impaled by Timmy's spear. The demigod spun on one foot and kicked across the monster's face with Body form and Earthquake control;

 **Body From Activated: Left leg**

"Giga kic-" Percy stopped as Timmy caught his leg with one hand. The Goblin looked at Percy and smirked before squeezing his foot. The pain came but Percy quickly activated his smoke form again causing his leg to easily slip out of the monster's grasp.

'I need time to think,' Percy thought as he floated away from the battle towards the forest.

"Get back here brat!" The Goblin King yelled out as he raised an arm suddenly summoning a gust of wind that somehow grabbed Percy's smoke body and confined him into a small sphere of hard air, "you're not going anywhere."

'I need to get out of this thing before my time limit is up!' Percy said as his Gamer's mind worked overtime to reduce his panic levels, if he transformed back into a human while in this bubble of hard air he would be reduced to red paste!

Percy went through his list of powers and something stood out to him. Percy looked at the Goblin King and saw him smile as he still had one hand out closed in a fist. His fiery spear glowed behind him forming very solid looking shadow's underneath.

Percy had never tried this before, use magic while in this form, but he had no choice. He pushed his mana out and strangely it flowed much more freely. The mana went into the shadow underneath the Goblin King as Percy activated his Shadow control abilities.

'Shadow control!' Percy thought out as suddenly the shadows underneath Timmy turned into thorns ripping into the monster's feet.

"AWW!" Timmy yelled out as his concentrations wavered and Percy used this chance to escape. He bursted out of the hard air sphere just in time as his Smoke form timer ran out making him forcefully back into his human form.

Percy landed kneeling and turned around to see Timmy blowing on his feet to reduce the pain. Percy sent a blast of ice shards at Timmy's chest which harmlessly shattered on impact, 'figures.' Percy sighed and dashed into the forest with the Goblin King following suit.

 **You have entered a forest!**

 **+5 to all stats!**

Percy quickly climbed a tree and ran further into the forest as he began to form a plan.'Factors to consider, he can control wind and is also fire proof from the fact he can even hold that hot spear. He can also take a punch and his HP bar must be huge judging from the fact that he is still standing from that last attack.'

Percy formed a plan as suddenly;

 **Warning! Attack from above!**

Percy didn't even bother looking up as he simply moved to the side narrowing avoiding a ball of wind that destroyed the tree he was running on. Percy blocked his eyes as splinters flew everywhere, some bouncing harmlessly off his hard body.

The demigod looked and as his eye went wide in disbelief. Standing high above him on nothing was Timmy smirking his ass off holding his fiery spear in one hand.

'Okay so he can form those hard air structures from before to stand on, pretty clever,' Percy thought to himself as he smiled 'it's going to be so fun kicking his ass!'

"Damn and here I thought I got rid of you once and for all," The Goblin King a.k.a Timmy said as his smirk changed to a frown, "you cut my fucking feet asshole!"

Percy shrugged, "sorry man promise I won't do it again," Percy said as he jumped toward another tree running away as fast as he can.

"Oh no you don't!" Timmy yelled out as he charged ahead sending blast after blast of concentrated balls of air towards Percy.

The demigod used his Area since skill to avoid most attacks as slowly the trees gave way to a large plain. Percy couldn't turn back, so he jumped forward and ran towards the center where Timmy waited for him.

"You can't escape me Jackson, I know this place like the back of my hand."

Percy nodded, "yeah I imagine you must have spent many night coming out here to shit behind a bush or something."

Timmy growled, "fucking brat!" he twisted the handle on his spear and suddenly the weapon grew bigger and bigger. Timmy raised it above his head and brought it down in a huge arc, "DIE!"

The fire from the spear flew out into the form of a bird moving faster and faster towards the son of Poseidon. Percy dashed to the side and expected to clear the area of the attack, but when he looked back he saw the fire bird following him.

'Well shit!' Percy thought out as he ran in circles to avoid the fiery attack, but it didn't look like it would stop or run out of power. Percy knew he couldn't keep this up forever, his stamina was not unlimited.

Percy turned towards Timmy and ran. The Goblin King raised an eyebrow before suddenly breaking into a panic, "don't bring that thing towards me you asshole!" The monster snapped his fingers and sent blast of wind towards Percy.

Percy could barely see the outline of the wind attack coming towards him, but he could guess when it would hit him. He waited until the last moment before jumping as high as he can, clearing the gust of wind which then crashed into the fire bird causing an explosion that sent Percy flying forward.

The demigod rolled and got on his feet again in one motion. Percy looked at his remaining defence;

 **Defence left- 63,000 Defence**

Being so close to the explosion cost him a lot of defence but luckily he still had enough. Timmy smiled at Percy and quickly brought his now normal looking spear up, "you up for another round brat?"

Percy narrowed his eyes as he took out Riptide in it's pen form, "you talk too much."

The Goblin King grined and dashed forward. Percy moved forward in his normal speed, he opened up his inventory and pulled out a celestial bronze lance he got on his birthday. He leveled the lance down and activated his Speed perk.

Timmy swung towards sending a blast of wind towards Percy. The demigod jumped and brought his spear down on the ground and used it as a pole vault to launch himself over Timmy. The blast of wind knocked the lance to side as Percy landed on Timmy's head. The demigod then trusted Riptide into the monster's eye blinding him.

" **ARGHH!** " The Goblin King yelled out in pain as he grabbed' Percy's body and threw him away. The Goblin King held his eye as he felt the liquid remains of his eyes pour down his face with Riptide still imbedded inside.

Percy landed on the other side and turned just in time to avoid a trust from Timmy's spear. Percy moved to the left and right avoiding every trust as slowly Timmy drew closer and closer. Percy avoided a trust to his chest when the Goblin King grabbed his jacket with his left and pulled the demigod up.

Percy hung 7 feet off the ground as Timmy brought Percy to eye level, "you are nothing," he growled out looking at Percy with his remaining eye, "you are worse than nothing." Percy grabbed the monster's arm and tried to break free but his grip was too strong.

The demigod then drew back his left fist and tried to punch Timmy's face with his Giga strike activating his Body form and Earthquake powers only to have the Goblin grab Percy's hand and squeeze.

"ARGH!" Percy yelled out in shock as the monster crushed his fist along with the gauntlet of Kefka breaking the metal armour into pieces.

 **Marble Skin defence broken!**

Percy ignored the message and focused on escaping. His right hand reached over to Riptide and he pulled the pen out of the eye socket uncapping it. The sword grew and Percy swung the blade cutting into the Goblin King's thick writs. Blood flew but the strike lack momentum and so did not quite severe the writs from the hand.

" **FUCK!** " Timmy roared as he threw Percy to the side holding his injured wrist. Percy moved back and quickly inspected the gauntlet. It's lower half was broken with everything above the wrist still intact. Hopefully it would still work.

" **I'm going to kill you!** " The Goblin King shouted as he lifted both arms summoning gales of wind towards himself. The winds began to pour out of the forest breaking branches sending them flying towards the field.

Percy jumped to the left and pushed himself to the side of a giant branch that tried to impale him. He turned to see the Goblin King and a sight of pure power.

The wind around him took the form of a powerful hurricane with Timmy right in the center of it. The Goblin King's single eye glowed blue with power as the hurricane around him acted as a vacuum sucking everything towards him. Percy felt his own feet being dragged inside, he knew he couldn't maintain his stance like this. Percy turned moved away from the storm pushing his legs to the limit trying to fight the winds.

" **Where do you think you're going?** " Timmy said summoning a blast of wind that blasted Percy off his feet and towards the hurricane.

Percy felt like a leaf being thrown in a blender as his body was spun around the chaotic winds. His eyes closed down from the swift winds around him as different objects hit him again and again. A branch pierced his left leg as rocks battered his body.

 **Percy HP: 4,500/5,350**

The Goblin King sent a ball of hard wind right at Percy that dislocated his right shoulder.

Ping!

 **Warning! You have dislocated your right shoulder! - 20 to Dex and - 50% effectiveness for Sword skills and Archery!**

Percy felt pain pour out of his shoulder as he opened his eyes looking for his the half blind opponent. The demigod of Poseidon spotted the Goblin floating in the middle of the hurricane with a barrier of wind surrounding him that pushed away all stray debris.

" **And now you die,** " he raised a hand and suddenly all the air around Percy flowed away, " **vacuum sphere.** "

Percy felt his face and lips dry up and strain as all the air around him was sucked away. Percy clutched his throat gasping but no air came. 'No, no way this is not how I go!' Percy thought to himself as his mind worked on how to get out of this. He couldn't move, he was completely at the Goblin King's mercy. He tried to move by kicking his legs but that didn't do shit. Percy looked at his opponent as slowly his eyes started to close, 'no...NO!'

Percy exploded into his Smoke form as he tried to escape but his body couldn't move, there was no air for him to move through, his essence simply floated around. Percy changed back as slowly blood started to leak out and float in front of him. The blood floated down slowly and away form Percy.

'Is this the last thing I'm ever going to see?'

The blood was thick, so very thick and red. It floated slowly away, it's surface shined like silk, like red silky hair. Like Artemis's hair.

'Why am i thinking of her now?' Percy wondered as he smiled, 'neah, it doesn't matter. In the end nothing ever matters. It's sad I have to die alone,' Percy said with tears forming in his eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke though nothing was heard, "I don't want to go."

"Than live," a familiar voice spoke in his head. Percy's eyes narrowed as suddenly a thought entered his head.

Using his last grain of strength he pulled both hands up and poured mana out. He didn't care how much he used or where it went he just threw it out there until it connected with his own blood. 'Gotcha!' Percy controlled the blood and brought it towards his right hand forming the rune for the water summoning spell.

Percy's right exploded with water as he snapped his left hand summoning a fireball. The fire glowed bright blue as it burt using Percy's mana instead of air. Percy brought both hands together and the water instantly evaporated on contact releasing steam that Percy breathed in greedly.

Percy's eyes snapped to the side as an explosion rocked him in his vacuum sphere. He looked down and saw Timmy fighting with what looked like a black shadow.

'Marchosias,' Percy realised this as his chance. He brought out more water form his hands and used it to form a water sphere around himself;

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

Once inside it he could finally breath again activating his water breathing perk. Percy felt his shoulder fix itself and his leg slowly heal up again;

 **Percy HP: 7,350/7,350**

 **You are cured of dislocated shoulder! All stats and skills are restored to normal.**

Percy focused as he brought more water out from his palm slowly draining all of his mana. The water sphere grew bigger and bigger and then Percy threw his hands apart, " **ARGHHH!** "

The water ripped apart the vacuum sphere allowing Percy to escape. As he fell down he realised the Goblin King and Marchosias were fighting right below him. "Marchosias!" Percy yelled out tacking Riptide out of his pocket.

The demon looked up at the sound of her master and saw him fall down towards her. The wolf smiled and looked to the black skinned goblin, " **looks like my master has some unfinished business with me goblin.** "

"What?!" The Goblin King yelled as he turned around just in time to see a flash of bronze cut through both of his horns.

Percy landed hard on the ground breaking it under his weight;

 **Defence from Marble skin- 4,200**

Percy had poured 72 MP into his Marble Skin in the last moment bringing his defence to 5976 which got reduced to 4,200.

Percy looked at the Goblin King and jumped forward with Riptide as he swung his blade up. The Goblin King blocked and the two began their dance once again with sparks flying everywhere as slowly Riptide cut away at Timmy's weapon. It might have been magic but it was still ordinary metal. Percy swung his blade with all his might and suddenly the crack on the spear grew bigger;

 **Crack!**

And shattered in half. The part with the blade flew behind Percy while the other flew towards the forest. Percy saw his chance and swung his Riptide across the Goblin's legs cutting across his knees. He then drew back an arm and charged it up;

 **Body Form Activated: Right arm**

And Percy launched it right into the Monster's left knee cap.

 **Creek!**

 **Damage- 800 Attack X 4 from Body Form = 3,200 Attack!**

 **Critical Strike- 2,500% of 3,200 Attack = 80,000 Attack!**

The leg bent backwards as Percy shattered Timmy's left knee sending the monster to the ground. Percy jumped on the monster's chest and grabbed his neck with his left and punched with his right fist still empowered.

" **AHHHH!** " Percy yelled as he brought down a rain of punches down on top of the Goblin King's chest piece.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Mini explosions flew out of the monster's chest as Percy kept punching and punching. His battle cry was heard above the boom's from his fists impacts as slowly more and more of the Galvron armour was chipped away. The demigod punched the same spot of the chest plate again and again cracking the ground underneath the Goblin King who coughed out blood every time a fist landed on his chest.

Ping!

The sound rang out but Percy ignored it fully, the only thing on his mind was living. Percy drew back his fist high into the air, he looked at the Goblin underneath him as slowly everything else simply faded away. He swung his fist downwards with everything he had;

 **Crack!**

The black metal of the chest piece bent inwards in the form of a fist. The ground underneath the Goblin King broke into spider webs as peice of the ground flew all over the place. The ground itself roared as it slowly began to shake. Percy panted as he lifted his hands up. Blood flowed freely from his knuckles drenched the broken metal armour.

"What are you?" the Goblin King choked out through the blood in his throat.

"I am Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon."

"A demigod, no wonder," Timmy said with his eye slowly losing focus, "you are half a god. I never really stood a chance did I." It wasn't a question.

Percy nodded looking at the one eyed monster, "no, you didn't."

The goblin King looked at Percy with sadness in his eye but a smile on his face, "well at least I finally got that match I always wanted."

Percy nodded and slowly the Goblin King disintegrated away into golden dust.

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-4,650/4,650 (+1000) = 5,650**

 **Mana-2,300/2,300(+1000) = 3,300**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-25 Exp- 46,710/ 81,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+7+20)=79**

 **DEX-35(+7+20)=62**

 **INT-43**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-70**

 **MONEY- 142,637$/1,088D**

Percy then looked at the other notification he got during his battle;

 **Earthquake control, Lv-11 (20%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake thought any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 900**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-2.6**

And underneath that;

 **Congratulations! You have obtained a new technique for Earthquake control!**

 **Earth mover- by pushing your earthquake mana into the ground you may cause tremors by becoming the focal point of the own earthquake. Effects whole areas resulting in varying levels of damage, Max- 2000 Attack**

Just as Percy finished reading and dismissing those two boxes;

Ping!

 **Perk- Chimera's blood has activated! Which trait of the Goblin King do you wish for?**

 **Immunity to fire**

 **Goblin's growth**

 **Wind's blessing**

Percy blinked, this hadn't happened in a long time. Maybe it was just specific monster's that activated the Chimera's blood perk? Percy pushed the question aside and looked at his options. The first one was obvious, and kind of basic. Percy pressed the second option;

 **Goblin's growth,**

 **When paired up with 'Puberty' status will allow for user to grow to their nature prime faster and will help in obtaining muscle mass quicker.**

 **Positive results- Quicker growth rate and bigger body size**

 **Negative results- Increase in all hormones resulting in an increased sex drive that will cloud your thoughts.**

Percy blinked, the negative results were…..surprising to say the least. It would be useful though… Percy shook his head and turned to the next option;

 **Wind's Blessing;**

 **Will allow you to receive + 1000 HP and +1000 MP when you are surrounded by wind.**

The demigod shrugged, it wasn't really all that special, though if he paired this up with his water's domain blessing he would gain an additional of +3000 HP/MP. Which was impressive but at the same time….kind of lame.

Percy closed the box and looked at the Goblin's growth again. From the three options that seems like the best to chose, but if he did then he would have to deal with the extra…..sex drive. Maybe Gamer's mind would take care of it, or maybe not.

"One problem at a time," Percy told himself as he pressed Goblin's growth twice;

 **Are you sure you want to learn Goblin's growth for your Chimera's blood perk?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and suddenly his body flashed gold as he felt his body tighten up before relaxing. Percy moved an arm around trying to see whether he felt any different, 'maybe I need to wait till I gain the 'Puberty ' status?'

Percy shrugged and closed the boxes in front of him. He turned to his side and saw Marchosias walk up to him. "Thanks," he told the demon wolf.

The wolf nodded, " **it's okay master. It is my job after all.** "

Percy nodded, "but either way, thanks." Percy then turned to the loot left behind and saw 4 things left behind for him.

The first was 80,000$, which was a lot more than he got from fighting off Cerberus. Then came an amulet. It was a dark blue stone shaped like an egg as big as a raisin and around it were golden lines that surrounded and caged the stone.

 **Amulet of Hasis,**

 **Gives + 20% for all wind based attacks**

 **+3% to health regeneration.**

Percy shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't really something suited for him but at the same time the +3% HP regeneration would be very useful. He put the chain around his neck and looked to the other two loot items.

The first one looked like a pin in the form of a dragon. It was black and red with silver lining it;

 **Pin of protections;**

 **Gives a boost of + 50 durability to any object it is attached to.**

"Huh, this is useful," Percy said before putting the pin on his jacket's collar.

" **What does it do?** "

"It gives a boot to my defense Marchosias…...you know what we need a nickname for you, something shorter than Marchosias."

The wolf looked amused, " **any suggestions?** "

Percy scratched his chin, "how about….Mary?"

" **After the stupid virgin? Fuck no**!"

"Marelin?"

" **No way**."

"Madelin?"

" **Shove it up your ass if you like it so much.** "

"Then what about…. Marcia?"

The blue eyed wolf blinked, " **that's actually pretty good.** "

"You sound surprised," Percy said with a grin "I'm great at making nicknames you know."

The wolf sighed, " **I'm not going to even address that,** " she then turned to the last loo item, " **now what is that?** "

Percy looked at the last loot item which was a big black chest piece, the exact one that Timmy wore. It had an impression of Percy's fist right in the center and looked bigger than his entire upper body;

 **Galvron chest piece;**

 **A piece of armour that is made out of Galvron and is considered nearly indestructible.**

 **+20% to MP**

 **+10% to HP**

 **\+ 70% to elvish magic**

 **Durability- 720/800**

 **Note: this is a one time loot given for the first ever clearing of the Goblin camp ID**

Percy picked up the chest plate and instead of it being heavy it was light, incredibly light. It was lighter than leather armour the campers wore during a capture the flag game!

" **Is that Galvron?** " Marcia asked sniffing the metal, " **that's incredibly rare!** "

Percy nodded, "yeah, but it doesn't exactly fit me now does it."

The wolf nodded, " **indeed, especially with that hand print there. You need to have it re forged.** "

"Know any good forgers?"

" **Don't you literally have a cabin filled with children of the** _ **forge god?**_ "

Percy blinked, "huh, that could work." Percy put the chest peice away in his inventory and put Marcia back into the gauntlet, which luckily still worked. Percy walked to the goblin main camp sight and quickly took all the loot there;

2,000 $

120 D

32 low grade potions

13 swords

12 shields

Along the way he also grabbed the broken piece of the Goblin King's weapon. The spear was broken but the blade still looked like it functioned;

 **Spear of Defire (Broken),**

 **A spear enchanted with the ability to create flames hot enough to melt steel. The blade can expand in size and increase in the flames intensity.**

 **Cost of fire- 300 MP**

 **Damage- 5 X Vit attack**

After putting the broken weapon away Percy looked to his gauntlet and poured mana into it. Once again he found himself in a well of grey souls with all those he had defeated looking at him. Percy turned to his latest victim and pulled his soul out.

The gauntlet glowed as it expelled a big cloud of smoke outwards. The cloud then condensed into the form of the Goblin King who stood with nothing on but a pair of pants and his red cape. His eye was now fixed and he used both to look at Percy. The 14 foot tall being looked at Percy before bowing, "master."

Percy smiled and desummoned Timmy. He then put his hand up, "ID Escape!" The three mooned sky cracked open and gave way to a sky with a single moon. Percy sighed as he found himself back home, he felt safe again. For a moment there it seemed he might actually die, that his life was forfeit to the Goblin King's power. The demigod looked to the moon and smiled as he wondered, 'why did I hear Artemis's voice back then?'

* * *

The next day found Percy inside his cabin sitting on his bed with Annabeth, Nina, Michael and Clarissa standing in front of him. He just finished telling them what the Gods wanted them to do.

"I'm just glad I don't have to do this alone," Clarisse said smiling.

"Come on Clarisse you really think we would let you sail into the Sea of Monsters alone?" Asked Michael with a check smile, "well I might but the other might not."

"Shut it flute boy!"

"Now now no need to fight," Percy said calming them down, "you guys will have plenty of time to do that later."

"What do you mean 'you guys?'" Annabeth asked catching the words used.

Nina blinked, "yeah Percy aren't you coming with?"

Percy sighed and shook his head, "no, I'm not."

"What?!" They all screamed together.

Percy sighed, "I have another quest assigned to me."

"What is it?" Nina asked curiously.

"It involved Argo and Gergosas."

Clarisse;s face turned into that of rage while Annabeth looked indifferent, but Percy could see fear and cold fury there just below the surface.

"What about them?" Clarisse asked through gritted teeth.

"There is apparently some kind of Gergosa factory near the Sea of Monsters…..it's run by Argo."

"So the Gods want you to find and destroy it?" Nina asked to which Percy nodded.

"Well shit," Michael cursed, "this is bad."

"Why so?" Percy asked.

"You are probably the best shot we had at finding the fleece and coming back home alive," Michael explained, "without you…."

"Relax Micheal you'll do fine."

"Yeah easy for you to say Mr. I-can-kill-giant-metal-robotic-bulls-with-one-punch."

Percy smiled. He got off his bed and placed both hands on Michael, he looked at the son of Apollo right in the eye and said, "Michael you're a son of Apollo, so you know I mean it when I say that I believe in you, all of you. If anyone is qualified to get the fleece back it's you guys."

The black haired and brown eyed boy looked at his friend and smiled, "damn straight!"

Clarisse smirked, "didn't know you needed Percy to hold you hand flute boy."

"Hey Clarisse why don't you shove your spear up your ass and go fuck yourself."

"Why you little!" The two began to fight as the rest simply looked on.

"I'm going to have to make them stop from now on don't I?" Annabeth asked sighing.

"Yup," Percy said smiling.

After the fight was done Percy pulled out three yellow bags, that Hermes supplied, and gave them to the others. They then took off to go to their respective cabins to prepare for tonight which was when Clarisse was expected to leave.

Percy wanted to ask Nina's help in fixing the Galvron armour but seeing as they didn't have enough time Percy decided to skip it for a later date, after all something like reforging armour would take a long time to do.

Percy spent the rest of the day preparing for the quest ahead. He stocked up on food from the Mess Hall storing up to a month's worth of food, needless to say the harpy's and nature spirits there did not like him stealing food. Luckily Percy managed to zip away before they could even get to him.

Inside the black bag Hermes had given him was 300 $ in cash, something which is insignificant compared to the amount of money he now had. He also got several sets of clothes with even a pirate costume packed in there for someone goddamn reason.

There was also a bottle of spray on glue;

 **Can of glue!;**

 **Spray this on anything and watch as anything that comes to contact with its surface be attached for the next 24 hours.**

A map of Nassau and a bottle of what looked like pills, blue oval shaped pills…

 **Bottle of multivitamins;**

 **Vitamins which provide bring the user to their normal status giving them a shot of adrenaline in the process.**

 **+100% restoration of bodily functions.**

 **Warning!: Do not take more than five pills a day, doing so may result to heart attacks, strokes, liver failure or even death.**

Percy shrugged, at least it wasn't viagra. Percy put all the materials he got into his inventory and put the bag away, no need to carry extra weight.

Percy turned to his window sill and saw his enchanted sapling growing there. It was the prize he got when he won against Craig well over a year ago. The plant had silver leaves and three red berries growing on it. Percy had watered it every day and when he was away from camp he asked Nina or Clarisse to take care of it for him and now it was ready.

Percy plucked one red berry and Observed it;

 **Berry from the Enchanted bush;**

 **Consumption will give a permanent +200 MP boost.**

Percy smiled and bit into the red round berry. The berry flavour exploded in Percy's mouth as the demigod tasted a mixture of strawberry and blueberry, something very unique. It was slightly bitter but soon the taste was overpowered by a large amount of energy flowing into Percy from the fruit.

Percy's eyes glowed green as he quickly swallowed the whole thing in one go as it's juices flowed down his throat.

Ping!

 **You have gained +200 MP permanently!**

Percy closed the box and quickly picked the second berry and ate it as well. The taste of the second berry overwhelmed the first as a fresh burst of energy took over Percy's body.

Ping!

 **You have gained +200 MP permanently!**

Percy then put the last berry inside his inventory saving it for an emergency.

The son of Poseidon then walked out of his cabin towards the edge of the forest. He passed by the Big House and waved to Mr. D who was sitting on the porch. The god of wine nodded to Percy before returning to his magazine which was titled, 'Olympus daily'.

Percy walked out of the camp and passed Thalia's tree. The tree was looking worse now, the poison had spread throughout the middle of the trunk and now most of the wood there was grey. The green venom of the Elder snake hadn't moved much, partly to the continuous use of the staff of healing on the tree by Michael. The staff didn't help much but at least the poison was now contained.

Percy walked further away and down the hill until the forest gave out showing the route to the main road. Percy stopped and looked up, "come on out guys."

Zed, Alecto and Craig dropped from trees and bowed to Percy. They had been standing out here guarding the camp since day one and due to their added protection monster's didn't even try and approach camp any more. This was a good thing for the camp, but it also meant PErcy couldn't get a steady stream of exp from his servant defeating the monsters.

"Craig you're coming with me," Percy said pulling out the gauntlet of Kefka and putting it on, "we have a mission."

"What about us master?" Alectos asked pointing to her and Zed.

"You and Zedd stay here and continue to protect camp," Percy desummoned Craig and put the gauntlet away, "I am going on a quest right now and it will be on the sea. Zed will probably sink due to his heavy blade and armour."

"Hey don't diss the blade!" Zed yelled out but was promptly ignored.

"And I need you," Percy motioned to Alecto, "to stay here and keep an eye on Zed."

"Hey!" Zed yelled out again and again he was ignored.

"I'll keep him on a tight leash master," Alecto assured Percy making the demigod smile. Percy left leaving Alecto to pull Zed away by the ear.

Percy then walked back into camp and towards the Arena, might as well get some training done right? But as Percy passed the Climbing wall a voice called out to him.

"Hey Percy wat up!"

Percy turned and saw Micheal run up to him with a smile. "What's up Michael?" Percy asked, "forget something back at my cabin?"

"No not that," Michael schook his head, "I wanted to know wether your free right now."

"Ah, I don't really have anything important to do," Percy said shrugging his shoulders, "I just was heading to the Arena to get more training done."

"Okay so nothing important," Michael said as a big smile took over his face, "then follow me."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what for?"

Michael pulled him away, "just shut up and follow me."

Percy shrugged and let the son of Apollo pull him along as the made way to the Hermes cabin, "why are we here?"

"Travis and Connor are watching a movie," Michael explained, "and they wanted all the boys to come."

"Just the boys?"

"Yup."

Inside the Hermes cabin was packed with male campers who were around 12 years old with a few being older than Percy. Percy noticed that all Ares, Hermes and Apollo male campers were present with a few guys from other cabins littered all over the place with most siting on the beds while a few sat on the floor.

Just than Travie spoke up, "hey Michael! I see you got Percy. Great! Means that we can start," Travis said with a grin.

"Start? Start what?" Percy asked looking at the Stoll brothers who were standing in front of a projector screen.

"Travis here managed to sneak in a few things," Connor explained motioning to the projector and a DVD player that was attached to it, "so we decided to invite all the guys to watch a movie."

"Why not call the girls?" Percy asked as Michael and him sat on the floor.

"Because this isn't the kind of movie you see with a girl Percy," Travis said as his grin grew wider reminding Percy of Hermes's similar smile.

"What movie is it?" Travis went to a secret panel in the floorboards and pulled out a DVD and showed it to everyone. Percy looked at the cover confused, "what the hell is 'American Pie'?"

"Oh it's not just American Pie my friend," Travis said holding the DVD higher, "it's American Pie - Beta House! "

The rest of the male campers cheered while Percy simply looked on confused. Travis put in the DVD and played the movie.

* * *

Midnight;

Percy and Michael stood at in front of the beach waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive.

"So that was….." Michael began.

"Interesting," Percy replied as he looked at the waves hitting the shore.

"Yup interesting," Michael nodded, "did you like it?"

"It was….interesting."

"Very interesting," Michael nodded again as he looked straight ahead at the sea.

"Did you like it?" Percy asked.

"Me? Oh yeah I did, it was…."

"Interesting?"

"Interesting," Michael agreed. The two boys stood in silence as time went by. Michael then spoke up,"was that your first time seeing boobs?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at Michael before shaking his head, "nope," images of his very first encounter with Marcia popped up in his mind, god that demon had a nice rack on her.

Michael nodded, "me neither. I saw my first pain when I was 10, nice structure, very firm."

"Really? Where did you see them?"

"In-ah, in camp."

"How?"

"I-I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"It involves doing things which I am not proud of," Michael admitted. Percy stared at him until the son of Apollo sighed, "I may have tried to spy on the Aphrodite girls when they were taking a shower."

Percy narrowed his eyes and;

Ping!

 **Lie detected!**

Ping!

 **Due to constant use your skill has leveled up!**

 **Lie detection, Lv- 3 (22%)**

 **You can detect lies said to you, 20% chance of success.**

"You're lying," Percy whispered.

"No I;m not!" Michael shouted back.

"You are totally lying right now," Percy smiled, "a son of Apollo caught lying, who knew that was even possible?"

"Shut up Percy!"

Percy laughed as Michael became red in the face, "hahaha!"

"Dude shut up!"

"Okay!" Percy put her hand up slowly raining his laughter in, "okay fine. So tell me, when did you actually see your first pair of boobs?"

Michael sighed, "I-ah..."

"It was during the movie wasn't it."

Michael nodded, "yeah."

Percy patted Michael's shoulder, "it's okay man, there no shame in that."

Michael sighed again and turned to Percy, "when did you see yours?"

Percy blinked, "hm? Oh, right well it was this monster I had to fight during the quest to save my mom. It wanted to possess me and tried to distract me by transforming into a bombshell of a woman. Luckily I managed to fight her off."

Michael nodded, "sweet. So who was she?"

"Remember that wolf that serves me?" Percy said making Michael node, "that's her."

Michael blinked, "wait….that thing, the winged wolf, can transform into a woman?" Percy nodded, "a sexy woman?" Percy nodded again, "and you basically control her?" And again Percy nodded "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Micheal keep it down!" Percy hissed.

"Oh fuck no! You basically got a sex slave on hand!" Michael gasped, "have...have you like made her-"

"NO! Fuck no! God damnit Michael no!" Percy yelled loudly, "dude that's sick man!"

"Well I'm sorry but you know if you're told somebody basically has a slave that is incredibly sexy you would think they were using that slave for….a less than honorable purposes."

Percy blinked, "huh….I never thought of it like that."

"Never thought of what?" Asked a voice. The two boys turned and Annabeth and Nina walked up to them with their yellow bags slung behind.

"Ah, nothing, nothing at all" Michela replied quickly before elbowing Percy, "right Percy?"

Percy blinked before quickly nodding as well, "right, nothing at all."

Nina and Annabeth looked at them funny before shrugging. The boys sighed in relief before sharing a look that basically said, 'we never speak of this again.'

"Anyway Clarisse just left from camp," Nina spoke as she looked at her watch, "she should be here in five minutes."

"Did she mention where she would be getting a ship from?" Percy asked as Michael also put on his yellow backpack and waited.

"She said it was somewhere North," Annabeth replied, "apparently her dad Iris messaged her and told her where to find the ship. We were right by the way, apparently the ship is being run by the undead."

"Zombies?" Michael squeaked.

"Zombies," Nina nodded.

"Why is it always bloody zombies?!" Michael threw his hand up in the air.

"Anyway when's your ride coming?" Annabeth asked turning to Percy.

"Well if what the gods told me is right, then my ride should be here right after you guys leave," Percy replied.

"You still don't know who's going to take you?" Nina asked.

"No idea," Percy replied, "hopefully it isn't anyone to crazy."

"If they are part of Greek Mythology than I recomend you don't' hold your breath," Annabeth replied.

The four friends waited for a minute and a half when a whistle sound screeched through. They all turned just in time to see a black iron clad steam ship sail towards them. Clarisse could be seen standing in front of the ship waving to them as the ship came closer to shore.

"Ah...how are we going to get onto the ship?" Michael asked. Percy stepped up and placed a hand inside the water, he focused and drew upon his Ice control power. Slowly ice began to form on the surface of the water around Percy's hand. Percy opened his eyes and directed the ice outwards forming a thick ice walkway going directly towards the ship.

"Huh...neat," Nina said as they began walking on the ice walkway towards the steam boat. When Percy got closer he noticed that the ship was rusted near the edges and looked kind of beaten down. It honestly didn't look like it could sail to New York let alone to the middle of the Bermuda triangle.

A ladder was dropped down the side of the ship as all three demigods climbed up. There Percy saw several dead looking soldiers managing positions all over the ship. One which was decorated like a general manned the wheel with one dressed like a lieutenant at his side. There were three zombie sailor lifting up the anchor while another looked like he was charting the course.

"Welcome to the CSS Birmingham," Clarisse said motioning her arms out.

"Okay this ship is the second most scariest place I have ever been to" Michael said looking around.

"Is it because of the zombies?" Clarisse asked sarcastically.

"No it's because of colour of the ship, of course it's because of the fucking zombies!"

"Wait second? What's the first?" Nina asked.

"Percy's ID worlds," Michael replied.

"Yeah well get used to it Michael," Annabeth said as she looked around, "this is what we are going to be sailing in."

Percy walked over the the zombie plotting the course and frowned. "That's wrong," Percy said grabbing the map from the zombie's hand along with the Astrolabe, a lens attached to a big circular disk with several measurements on it.

"Excuse me" the zombie said, "but I do believe I am the Sailing master on this ship and I am completely-"

"-Incompetent, this isn't the tool you need by the way," Percy said throwing the Astrolabe to the side before picking up a sextant that was lying next to the captain zombie, "this is what you need."

The son of the sea god then began using the navigational tool and rewrote the entire map plotting the right course to the sea of monsters. All the knowledge of the sea flowed into him like second nature, and in a way it was. Percy understood everything, the current's the wind patterns, where to go and what to avoid.

'Damn,' he thought, 'I would have made a hell of a sailor.' "Here," Percy said tossing the map to Clarisse, "follow the instructions I wrote down."

"Percy," Annabeth said looking at the map, "these are amazing! How do you know all of this?"

Percy shrugged, "son of the sea god."

"This quest is going to hell to finish without you," Clarisse commented tucking away the map, "you sure you can't come with us?"

"Sadly I can't," Percy said walking to the side of the ship, "but if you guys need my help just Iris message me."

"You bet buddy, and when I do please come and get me off this zombie filled boat ride," Michael said eyeing the crew, "why are they all dressed up as soldiers?"

"It's because they all died during the civil war," Clarisse explained as she told the captain to set sail.

"Wait...these aren't just normal zombies but soldier zombies?"

"Yup."

"Were they at least part of the Union?"

"Nope."

Michael turned just in time to Percy jump off the side of the ship and land on the icy walkway below, "Percy don't leave me!" The son of Apollo tried to jump off as well but Clarisse dragged him inside by the collar, "they are all zombies! Confederate, probably racist zombies!"

Percy chuckled as he walked back to shore. He waved them goodbye as the iron ship sailed away in a puff of smoke. Michael's cries of help soon died out in a few minutes leaving Percy all alone on the beach.

Percy sighed and looked at the time, he really needed to get a watch. Time moved on as Percy waited and waited. He was thinking of Iris messaging Hermes to ask where his ride was when suddenly an Iris message literally popped up in front of him.

"Percy are you there?" Hermes's voice and face came through the rainbow message.

"Yeah I'm here," Percy replied back, "and I'm standing here all alone."

Hermes nodded as he scratched the back of his head, "yeah about that...see the thing is the one's who were meant to pick you up got into a kind of...situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"The kind that involves a giant 50 foot wide octopus."

"They were attacked by the Kraken?!" Percy shouted out.

"No no," Hermes replied quickly, "just a giant octopus. No big deal. But they are going to be late."

"Where are they now?"

"Ah just off the coast probably just 15 kicks to the South-East," Hermes said, "why do you want to know?"

"I'm going to go help them," Percy said canceling the message before Hermes could reply. He hardened the surface of the water until it was strong enough to take his weight and then began to run activating his Demon Speed perk.

He ran at around 80 Km/Hr, which was the fastest he had gone. He slowly pushed himself further and further until he could feel his shoes heat up from the friction, 'shit! Don't' think about that!' Percy scolded himself but ignored the heat in his shoes and continued forward.

In around 15 minutes he saw a pink object just below the horizon. As Percy came closer and closer he recognized that it was in fact a giant pink octopus and it had it's tentacle wrapped around an orange coloured shipt with red sails and a Jolly rodge flying above.

'That's the boat,' Percy realised as he quickly ran towards the ship and beast. As Percy came closer he drew Riptide from his pocket and the gauntlet of Kefka from his inventory. He put the gauntlet on and readied his blade. He was around 30 feet away when he used to water to send him flying through the air like a cannon ball.

"ARGH!" Percy roared out as he slashed into one of the Octopus's tentacles causing the giant sea creature to below in pain. Riptide cut the tentacle halfway through when it got stuck. There was too much meat to cut through and Percy didn't have a big enough sword, 'I so regret not bringing Zed with me.'

Percy used his legs to pull Riptide out of the tentacle and landed on the wooden deck of the ship, 'wood? Since when are ships these days made of wood?'

Percy pushed that question aside and turned to the giant octopus;

 **Dave the Octopus**

 **Lv-23**

 **HP: 15,450/18,000**

 **MP:0**

 **Str-52**

 **Vit-44**

 **Dex-21**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-5**

 **Dave is a giant octopus that was always made fun of by his friends for being so big. So he is considered a very lonely creature of the sea. He likes to play with whales and other large creatures but in the end he is alone. Right now he is attacking a ship because they woke him up.**

 **Kill to gain- 20,000 Exp**

" _You no good stinking human! I'll eat you all!_ " The octopus roared out as it moves it's tentacles around while the crew of the ship attacked it with their weapons.

'Wait...did that thing just talk?' Percy blinked when suddenly it hit him, 'no it didn't talk, I can understand it!' He was the son of Poseidon after all

"Hey you there stop!" Percy yelled attracting the crew's and the Dave's attention, "stop fighting for one second!"

Dave the octopus looked at Percy before slowly moving it's tentacles. The ship's crew also stopped attacking the octopus and looked at Percy with a look of surprise and shock.

" _You can understand me?_ "

Percy nodded as he tossed Riptide aside and held his hands up, "yeah I can."

" _Are you a water spirit?_ "

"Something like that," Percy replied, "look I know you're kind of pissed and all, and I did just try to cut off one of your arms, but ah you could please stop attacking the crew?"

" _Why should I!?_ " Dave roared out startling the crew.

"Wait!" Percy yelled stopping the crew from moving, "let me handle this." He turned to the giant octopus again, "I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be, but could you like settle this later? I really need these guys to kind of save the lives of my friends."

" _Humph,_ " The giant octopus humphed, " _and why should I do anything you say?_ "

Percy sighed, he really didn't' want to threaten Dave, it seemed like a nice guy-ah, a nice octopus, but some people never change. So Percy poured his Bloodlust outwards and looked at the octopus right in the eyes, " **if you don't leave right now I'll turn you into a popsicle** " Percy then used his ice control to freeze the water near the octopus,

Dave's looked at Percy with eyes filled with fear, " _you don't have the strength._ "

Percy smiled as he froze even more of the water with some of the ice creeping onto Dave's body and slowly biting into his suckers, " **try me.** "

Dave narrowed his eyes, " _you think a little bit of ice scares me?! I'll fucking squash you like a bug!_ "

Percy sighed, "worth a shot," he then launched himself at Dave with his right hand drawn back. He charged up his hand and punched the octopus right between the eyes, "Giga Impact!"

Dave's body was ripped off the ship as he flew back 20 feet into the ocean. Some wood was broken off as well but luckily the hull wasn't damaged. Percy landed on the deck of the orange ship and sighed, the quest hadn't even began and already he was fighting monsters.

"Well now who exactly might you be?" A voice asked drawing Percy's attention.

The demigod looked and saw the crew of the ship slowly surround him. With more time to properly look at them he realised that they were all dressed like sailors for the age of explorers. Most had some form of leather on on them, be it from vests or boots, along with very light clothes.

Thier skin was bronze, probably due to the days spent sailing under the sun and most of the had a weapon of some sort. Most of the crew looked well over 50 with only a few younger men among them.

"My name is Percy Jackson, you guys were supposed to pick me up," the son of Poseidon explained eyeing the men around him. They didn't look like they were proper sailors, if anything they looked more like pirates.

[Ah so you're the little one Hermes wanted us to bring aboard,] said a manly voice. PErcy's eyes winded as he recognized ancient greek being spoken with his mind automatically understanding it.

[Who are you?] Percy replied back in the dead language, not really knowing how he could speak it.

[I'm surprised Hermes didn't tell you who I am,] said the voice coming from behind the group of men around Percy, [usually he is more than happy to show me off to everyone.]

[Well they said they wanted it to be a surprise,] Percy replied back as he tried to look through the people around him and find the mysterious man talking to him.

"Well then move aside men, let the boy see who is to be his captain," said the voice in english. The crew in front of Percy moved aside making a pathway. Slowly a man walked through the path, his hair was long and brown with a receding hairline. His eyes were dirty blue and on his face was that oh so familiar smirk that every child of Hermes had on. The man wore a black long coat with gold trimmings which hugged him tightly showing off his thin frame. On his side was a greek style sword similar to Percy's own except his was pure white.

Percy gasped when he saw the man's name and level. "Ah so you recognize me," the captain said with a smile, "I must admit that's fast, even for a demigod."

"Y-you're-"

"Yes I know," the man smirk grew bigger, "but since you can't seem to bring yourself to say it allow me to introduce myself. I am Odysseus, former king of Ithaka, hero of the Trojan war and grandson of Hermes, that last part I was forced to always say by the god of thieves himself."

"You…...you are supposed to be dead," Percy finally managed to say looking at the man who was one the first legendary heroes of humanity.

"So are the Greek gods," Odysseus replied with a smile, "now tell me little one, who are you?"

Percy gulped as used Gamer's mind to calm himself, "I-I'm Percy, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The legendary hero of Greek myth nodded, "hello Percy and welcome to my ship, the Ascension."

* * *

 **Alright here you all go since so many of you asked for it I decided to skip a day of college and finish the chapter up. Now tell me I'm awsome.**

 **Oh also remember the Goblin King I used? Well that was partly inspired by a manga called RE: Monster, which is an awsome manage that I highly recomend. The story flows easly and you have a very interesting lead, who is a goblin. It's not exactly a traditional gamer fic but that''s why it's sooo goood.**

 **And one more thing, this is a shout out to a very good Fan fic I read recently, it's called the Unstoppable flash by DarthManwe. It's a crossover of the Flash and Kim freaking Possible, and I know what your thinking but I promise you it's well worth a read and I promise you won't regret it, ever. So please check it out and give that great writer all the love and reviews he deserves.**

 **Alright I'm done, also please note there will be no chapter for the next two weeks. Please don't ask or else I will want to write and not study and fail. And you don't want me to fail do you? Because if I do than there is no new chapters for a month! Whahaha**

 **Also this has not been Beta'ed, sorry.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

 **You have slept in a bed, or something; HP and MP have been restored 75% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Sun light can in through the window and hit Percy's eyes waking the son of Poseidon up. Percy rubbed his eyes and yawned and slowly looked around. He found himself in a hammock with several sailors sleeping near him. They smelt like rotten eggs and burnt rum. Percy sighed as he wiggled out of his hammock and got down.

The sailor's quarters was dirty and filled with the personal items of various crew members. Percy stretched and closed the message box he received before going back on deck. Outside on the deck people were already hard at work. Percy looked around and saw a few of the crew tending to the broken parts of the ship fixing what they could in time to set sail.

"Finally awake are you?" Asked a stranger smooth voice. Percy turned at there standing by the edge of the boat was a man with a very thin frame and long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Ah, yeah, I am," Percy replied looking at the man closely. The blonde man looked European and had a slight french accent in his tone. His shirt was white and very baggy, like something that was made in the 1600's.

"Good that is good," the french accented man said giving Percy and wide smile, "my name is Marc, Marc De Davee, but please call me Marc."

"Hi Marc I'm Percy, Percy-"

"Jackson, yes I am very much aware of you are Mr. Jackson," Marc said with a smile as he walked over to the side to pick up a plank of wood, "you made quite an impression yesterday,"

"Oh? Oh yeah!" Percy said remembering the deal with the giant octopus, "yeah I suppose the would leave an impression."

"Indeed it would," Marc said as he then began to hammer the plank of wood in place over the damaged area along the side of the ship.

"Need some help with that?" Percy asked.

"No it is fine. After all this is my job," Marc replied before looking over Percy's shoulder, "though I do think you will be getting your own assignment soon enough,"

[Ah, you are up I see,] a voice spoke in ancient Greek.

Percy turned and looked up to the upper deck and found Odysseus looking down at him. The captain was wearing the same black captain's coat with gold trimming and on his side was his white blade. The son of the sea nodded, [that I am captain.] Percy replied in flawless ancient greek.

"So have you ever been on a ship before lad?" Odysseus asked switching back to english.

"No, not really."

"Really?" Odysseus said raising an eyebrow, "you're the son of Poseidon and you have never been on a ship before?"

Percy shrugged as he waved bye to Marc and walked up the stairs to the upper deck, "I just never got the chance."

"Pity that," Odysseus said as he took a swing from a mug on hand. Percy quickly than used Observe on the living legend;

 **Odysseus, Hero of the Trojan war**

 **Lv- ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Human (Immortal)**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **It's Odysseus, fucking Odysseus. Open fucking Wikipedia and check for him yourself, you lazy ass hole…..fine.**

 **Odysseus was the king of Ithaka before he was called to fight in the Trojan war. After the war he spent 10 years at sea and eventually came back to his homeland of Ithaka. A lot of shit happened along the way and if you want to know about all of that read a fucking book!**

 **Likes: Knowlegde, Adventures, fried fish**

 **Dislikes: Poseidon, cyclop's, husbands and Seagulls (they shit on everything)**

 **Thinks Percy is an okay kid, doesn't really hate him**

 **Feeling super hungover**

Percy was happy to hear that Odysseus didn't hate him for being the son of Poseidon. It would be…..unfortunate to have the guy who's going to take you on his ship hate you."Is that rum?" Percy asked as the sweet alcoholic smell hit him as soon as he came a few feet next to the man.

"Yup," the captain said taking another swing.

"Is it really a great idea to be drinking so early in the morning?"

Odysseus looked up from his mug and smiled, "do you know how to swim Percy?" The captain asked.

"Yeah I do," Percy replied raising an eyebrow, "why?"

"No particular reason," the greek hero replied taking another sip of his rum.

"But why did you even ask?"

"Because of that," Odysseus pointed over Percy's shoulder. The demigod turned just in time to see a wooden pole smack into his stomach throwing him overboard.

Percy fell into the sea with the water breaking his landing. He quickly swam back up and used the water to raise himself back onto the ship.

"Ha ha!" Odysseus pointed and laughed, "that was bloody hilarious!"

"A warning would have been nice!" Percy yelled as he inspected his clothes, which were already dry.

"Well it would but I didn't feel like it."

"And why's that?!"

"Because you commented about my rum," the former king of Ithaka said with a shrug and a sip of his drink.

"And it's your fault for not realising where you were standing," said a gruff voice. Percy turned to see a big man with strong arms and a big gut walk towards them. He wore a black button up shirt with red flowers printed on it and a pair of white slacks. The shirt was left open showing off his big gut and hairy chest but underneath all that Percy could see the muscular body of a sailor;

 **Galen, Quartermaster**

 **Lv-73**

 **HP:5,000/5,000**

 **MP:1,200/1,200**

 **Race- Human (Partial Immortal)**

 **Str- 104**

 **Vit-72**

 **Dex-41**

 **Int-32**

 **Wis-55**

 **Luc-18**

 **The quartermaster of the Ascension and the right hand man of Odysseus himself, Galen has made a name for himself in the sailing world. Known by many names, 'The Caller','The spawn' or even 'Tom'. Galen is known worldwide for his temper but also his heart.**

 **Likes: His crew and captain.**

 **Dislikes: Demigods**

 **He hates Percy already, must be a new record or something.**

 **He is feeling angry and frustrated.**

"Ah Galen meet Percy," Odysseus said as the large man walked up to the captain. The hero of Troy was big but this man dwarfed even him. "Percy this is Galen my second in command, the ship's quartermaster."

Percy nodded extending his arm out for a handshake, "pleased to meet you Mr. Galen."

The big man looked at the hand and humphed dismissing Percy. 'There's that hate for demigods I heard so much about,' though Percy as Galen turned to Odysseus, "captain I need your permission to increase the number of work hours for the sailors."

"Really?" The captain asked with a raised eyebrow, "aren't we already working them to the bone?"

"It's not enough," Galen said crossing his arms over his wide chest, "if we want to get to Nassau in three day's time we need them to work longer."

Odysseus smiled, "well we won't need to, know that Percy's here," Odysseus said looking at the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked at the hero of Troy with his mouth wide open, "what?"

Galen scoffed, "the stupid brat wouldn't know the difference between an anchor hitch and a cleat hitch."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "actually I do know the difference asshole."

Galen glared, "what'd you call me punk?!"

"You heard me dickwipe!"

"Alright enough!" Odysseus yelled, "I will not have anyone fighting on my ship understood?! Galen Percy is a guest and you will treat as such!"

The quartermaster of the ship huffed but nodded, "understood sir." He saluted the captain and walked away going down to the depths of the ship to wake up the rest of the crew leaving Percy and the hero of Troy alone again.

"What's his problem?" Percy asked crossing his arms and frowing.

"You should really ask him that question," Odysseus replied fishing the rest of his rum before sighing, "we are always out of rum."

"You sure it's a good idea for you to-" Percy started to speak but stopped when Odysseus narrowed his eyes at him, "ah-I mean what a nice view," Percy whistled looking out at the sea, "just beautiful."

"Huh, you learn fast kid. Anyway now let's teach you how to use your bloody powers to give us a lift," Odysseus walked to the stairs and turned, "well? You coming or what?"

"Aye aye captain," Percy saluted following the greek hero towards the bow of the ship. The Bow was carved the form of a giant dragon whose wings projected downwards making it look like it was ascending upwards, hence the name: Ascension.

The head of the dragon was large and stood at the very tip of the bow and was wide enough for a person to stand. Odysseus pointed to the platform, "get on."

"Ah, okay?" Percy replied confused before getting on top of the dragon's head. He looked ahead at the sea as the sound of water hitting the boat dominated his sense of hearing. Percy slowly felt himself being drawn to the ocean, like a bird being drawn to the air or a fish to the sea.

"You can feel it can't you?" Odysseus said leaning back on the side of the ship, "the call of the sea."

Percy nodded, "I've felt it before, at different times. Sometimes it was weak, other time it was barely there, but now….now it's so loud I think I'm going to go deaf."

"The more deeper into the sea you are the louder the call will be," the greek hero said looking out into the ocean, "there in lies your power Percy. You have an inbuilt connection to the sea and everything in it. Your power little one is the sea itself. Now you need to access this power and use it to get us a boost in sailing."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple, the call pulls you in. You have to pull back."

"But how?"

"Just close your eyes and relax, it'll come to you. It always does."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the last sentence and did what the captain said. He closed his eyes and focused. Gamer's mind cleared his head and allowed his to focus clearly on the task at hand. Slowly Percy felt the pull drag him closer and closer to the edge of the bow. Each step he took was a battle he lost against the call of the sea, but at the very last moment he got hold of it.

It felt like a rope of water tied to his chest and the moment Percy figured out what it felt like, he could control it. Percy pulled the rope of water and suddenly;

Ping!

Percy opened his eyes and in front of him was a notification he had never seen;

 **You have accessed the power of the sea! You may now control it to varying degrees and also may control vessels or any other items on the sea with great precision!**

Percy could feel power flowing through him from the rope of water and through that he could control everything in the sea. He could feel the essenes of the ship he was on, it felt….incomplete. It felt like a shoe with it's laces untied, so Percy pushed and felt the laces tying themselves.

 **Mana- 3,000/3,700**

"Well isn't this a surprise," the captain said causing Percy to look back. The deck of the ship suddenly the ship seemed to spring to life as ropes and different parts of the ship began to move on their own. The sails were quickly opened out while the anchor seemed to pull itself up with no help. All the broken parts the crew had been trying to fix repaired themselves restoring the ship to it's full function. The ropes then began tying themselves away while Percy looked on in surprise.

"D-Did I do that?" Percy asked the stupid question on his mind.

"Yes, yes you did. Though it was a lot quicker than most children of Poseidon," Odysseus admitted with a smile, "now use your control to give a little starting push will you?"

Percy nodded and turned back to the sea. With the sails now open the boat began moving forward with it slowly gaining speed. Percy focused on his connection to the sea and searched for the boat's essence again. The moment he found it Percy commanded the ship to charge ahead and suddenly a huge drain of mana hit him;

 **Mana- 1,345/3,700**

Percy felt the ship jerk forward pushing him backwards where Odysseus caught him by the collar preventing his fall. "Careful there little one," the hero said helping Percy to his feet, "that always has a bit of kick to it."

Percy nodded and watched as the Ascension slowly moved faster and faster. The sails were battered by the winds as the ship sailed quicker than any normal sailing ship.

"I don't know how long this speed is going to last," Percy admitted.

"Doesn't matter, for now we need to focus on getting your strength up. I still remember how this used to tire out other children of Poseidon," Odysseus said walking to the stairs leading to the upper deck, "come, let's get some food in you."

The upper deck had a door which lead to a hallway. To the right was a huge dining hall with a kitchen to the side while the left had a door leading to the captain's quarters. Percy and Odysseus walked into the dinner and sat down on a bench. Odysseus put two fingers up and motioned to the chef behind the kitchen counter.

"So how long do you think we will be at sea for?" Percy asked as a tall man in a chef's uniform walked over with two bowls of soup.

"I think with your added boost we might take 1 day and 12 maybe 15 hours to reach Nassau," Odysseus said grabbing a bowl and digging into the soup.

"Really?! That's pretty quick!"

"Yes well when a child of poseidon sails on a boat the sea god tends to be very cooperative with the winds," Odysseus said before turning to the chef, "thanks for the food Zeff."

The blonde haired chef nodded and walked away leaving Percy to Observe what food he got;

 **Tomato soup;**

 **It's tomato soup, best eaten with bread. It is very good for health and it is highly recommended for men with….problem in bed.**

 **Consume to gain +5% of your total MP back.**

Percy shrugged and quickly drank the soup in one swoop. It tasted alright, Percy didn't really mind the metallic aftertaste.

"Damn little one you drank that quickly!" Odysseus exclaimed looking at Percy with a grin, "must have been very hungry huh?"

Percy smiled and the two began talking as Odysseus got Percy another bowl of soup to have. The son of Poseidon spent the entire day just sitting and talking with the living legend as the man told stories about all the things he had been through. Did you know Black beard, yes _that_ Blackbeard was actually Odysseus? The other guy, Edward Teach, just kind of took on the identity after Odysseus and his crew got bored.

Soon however Percy came to the question that had been bothering him the whole day, "why don't you hate me?"

Odysseus looked surprised, "blunt ain't ya?"

"It's a curse."

"No, that's a good thing really. It's simple really, I don't blame you for your father's faults," Odysseus smiled, "I actually knew quite a few children of Poseidon in my time. They were all very nice, unlike you dad."

Percy smiled, "yeah, he's kind of a tool," suddenly the sea started to shake as water hit the boat harshly shaking it roughly. "Sorry dad!" Percy replied causing the waters to return to normal.

"Haha! Never seen a child of Poseidon so openly flip their dad the finger! I like you even more lad!" Odysseus smile grew wider, "so any other questions?"

"Ah….how are you still alive?" Percy asked.

Odysseus looked up from his newly filled cup of rum and smiled, "never give up do you?" Percy smiled and shook his head. "Right," Odysseus sighed putting down his mug, "well...it all began after my death."

"Your son Telegonus, the one you had with Circe."

The king nodded, "aye, not a bad way to go if I do say so myself. After then however I was taken to the Underworld, like any other soul, and was sent off to Elysium. I didn't stay there for long though."

"You chose rebirth?"

"Hahaha!" Odysseus hit the table in laughter again and again, "no chance in Hades I would ever chose that! What type of idiot do you think I am? Being forced to forget everything I am and have accomplished just to get a shot at the Isle of the Blessed? No way! Plus who wants to sit on their ass for the rest of eternity?"

Percy nodded, "yeah...guess that would be kind of boring."

"So I escaped. I just walked right out of the Underworld, passed Cerberus and bribed Charon to bring me back to the land of the living," Odysseus said with a grin chugging down some rum. He then turned to Percy who simply looking at Odysseus with a neutral mask.

"Then what happened?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"Ah….wait wait wait, back up. I just told you I snuck out of Hades and basically bribed my way to immortality and all you have to say is, 'then what happened?'"

Percy shrugged, "well it is impressive I guess. It's just that I literally did the same thing last year soooooo….."

"PFFT!" Odysseus spatout his mouth full of rum right on Percy's face, "what the fuck?! You did what?! How old are you?!"

"13," Percy rubbed his face clean cringing at the smell of rum, the alcohol brought flashbacks to Saturday nights with Gabe, not a good place to be.

"So you were 12 when you walked out of the Underworld?!"

"Yup. Hades had my mom as prisoner, so I went in tied him up using the chains of Hephaestus and gave him to Persephone to torture. The goddess was so grateful she freed my mom and I just kind of left. Oh, and then I came back to the underworld and saved the souls of my 36 demigod friends and threatened Charon to ferry me across the Styx."

The hero of Troy blinked once, twice, [how did you threaten Charon?] he asked in ancient Greek.

[I used Zeus's lightning bolt.]

The captain blinked again before getting up and grabbing another mug full of rum. He sat back down and chugged the enter mug down before narrowing his eyes at PErcy, "whole story. Now. Don't skip any details."

And so they spent the rest of the day swapping stories. Percy told the living legend everything he had done in his time as a demigod and Odysseus always tried to one up Percy with a heroic tale of his own.

 **Later at night,**

Percy walked down to the sailor's common quarters and the entire place was changed. All the hammocks were pushed to the side and a ring bordered with rope was cleared out in the center of the room. The entire crew was here each having a cup of rum and a plate of hot food to eat.

"Percy down here!" Percy turned to see Marc waving to him. Percy waved back and walked over to the french man.

"Hey Marc," Percy said "what's going on?"

"Oh it's fight night," Marc explained as he took a swing of his mug.

"What's that?"

"It is essentially a night where we all get into a big fight and people bet on who's going to win. It's one of the few entertaing things we can do while out at sea."

"Wow, you guys must get really bored out here huh?" Percy said looking around at the huge gathering.

"Yeah, we don't really get to have much to do these days," Marc explained with a shrug, "so we got to find ways to entertain ourselves."

Just then the crowd parted away and Galen, the grumpy Quartermaster who hated Percy for no goddamn reason, walked into the ring.

"Alright lads you all know what time it is!" Galen roared out.

"Fight night!" The crew shouted back raising their mugs high in the air. Percy looked around as slowly everyone came around the ring.

"Now who's going to be tonight's first match?" Galen asked as two men walked in. They both were dressed like English sailors and had swords on their side. As soon as the they walked in however they took off all weapons and their shirts.

"Alright you two you know the rules," Galen yelled out as he walked out of the ring, "no killing and no weapons, anything else goes! Now…..BEGIN!"

As soon as Galen gave the signal the two men charged at each other. They pounded on each, fists hit on skin as the men hit the other until they drew blood. The fist's flew not with speed but with power as each blow gave off the very distinct sound of flesh slapping on flesh. Percy watched as the two men hit each other until finally one one remained standing. His face was bloodied and his fists were covered with the blood of his enemy, but he was still standing.

Glane walked into the ring and raised the winner's hand up in triumph, "the winner: William!"

The crowd burst into cheers for the victor as the loser was dragged out and thrown to a hamper to sleep his wounds off. The winner walked around a lot enjoying the crowd cheering him on. Suddenly however he sneezed and out of his nose came a wad of glitter and smoke.

The crew laughed it off and acted like everything was alright but Percy was confused. He turned to Marc, "hi Marc what's wrong with that guy?"

The frenchman looked, "oh William? Nothing much. He just had unprotected sex with a unicorn that's all."

Percy looked surprised and wanted to ask more questions but before he could Galen spoke up, "now who want to go next?!,"

Percy smirked and turned to Marc, "think I should give it a try?"

The frenchman looked at Percy and sighed, "if you are an idiot, sure why not."

Percy shrugged, he had been meaning for a good fight. He raised his hand up, "I want to fight."

The crowd went silent as Percy took off his jacket and shirt walking into the ring. Galen narrowed his eyes at Percy before smiling, "okay than brat," he turned to the crowd, "anyone want to teach this little shit stain some manners?!"

"He's just a kid!" Somebody from the crowd yelled out.

"That's not what your mother said!" Percy replied sending a ripple of laughter through the crew.

Slowly a sailor walked into the ring, the same one who called Percy a kid. He was skinny and well built. His skin shined with a healthy tan as the man had already taken his shirt off.

Galen smirked, "good a challenger! Alright brat you ready?" Galen asked Percy who nodded, "are you ready Fiaser?" The tanned man nodded as the two came to the center of the ring while Galen walked out, "okay then, BEGIN!"

As soon as Galen spoke, Fiaser charged forward. He reached Percy in a flash and drew his fist back. He launched it at Percy's face but before the fist could even connect Percy moved to the side and activated his Body Form;

 **Body Form Activated: Right arm**

And sent a gut wrenching punch into Fisher's stomach causing the sailor to fall over the side holding his stomach in pain.

The crowd went silent as slowly they took in what they just saw. Nobody spoke until Marc stood up and yelled, "fuck yeah Percy!"

The crew exploded into cheer as they dragged Fiaser away leaving Percy alone in the ring. Galen walked in and raised Percy's hand, "the winner: Percy Jackson!"

The crowd cheered on louder as slowly they began to cant, "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

"Now who wants a piece of this?!" Galen asked and suddenly plenty of people were lining up to fight Percy.

The next match was with an red head man that lasted just as long as match Percy had he always ended with one attack. And after winning two more match after that it seemed Percy was on a winning streak.

"Alright alright settle down!" Galen yelled as the crew grew quite, "the brat got some pretty easy wins so far, after all he was facing you losers!" The crew booed as Galen chucked, "but let's see how the son of Poseidon deals with a real challenge, me!"

Galen took of his black and red flower print shirt and threw it to the side.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Percy asked as the two slowly circled each other.

"You piss me off kid," Galen replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Percy stopped as the two eyed each other up and down.

"What is going on over here?!" Odysseus voice roared out as he walked out from the crowd to the edge of the fighting ring.

Galen froze the moment he say the captain, "ah-ah sir! We were just ah… we were just-"

"-Can it Tom!" Odysseus roared out causing the big man to flinch.

"Why do they call you Tom?" Percy asked in a whisper.

Glen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's a long story."

"Quite!" Odysseus snapped causing Percy and Galen to flinch. He glared at the two, "I know what's going on here, you're all trying to gang up on the kid, am I right?"

"It's not like that boss-" Galen began.

"Shut it!" Odysseus said causing the man to flinch again. "He is a kid and I don't care how tough he is you can't just put him in a ring and punch him around! Do you all remember the last time we got a son of Poseidon in danger?" The captain looked at everyone there as slowly several men put down their heads in shame

"Captain it's alright, dad knows I can-" Percy began.

"-That's not the point Percy!" Odysseus cut him off, "I only have one thing to say to you all!" The people looked to Odysseus with a hint of fear on their eyes. The captain glared at their scared faces before the glare turned into a big smile, "I have 20 Drachma on Galen!"

The crew burst into cheer again and quickly they all placed their bets.

Percy blinked, 'what the hell…..' Just then;

 **Warning! A fist is coming for-**

Before Percy could even respond a fist connected with his stomach throwing him to the edge of the ring and across the wooden floor.

"Fuck!" Percy coughed out as he felt his breathing strained. He stood up quickly and looked at his health;

 **Percy HP- 5,550/5,650**

That last punch got 100 of his health points, something he couldn't afford to happen continuously. Percy looked at Galen who was smirking in triumph at Percy's fallen form. "That was a fucking cheap shot asshole!"

"All's fair in love and war brat!" Galen smirked as Percy spat out gold of his blood and quickly got up to his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth and and put his hands up like a boxer ready to move.

"Nice form kid," Galen smirked as he dashed forward with his right hand drawn back. Percy waited until the huge man was almost on top of him before he activated his Speed Demon perk to move under Galen's oncoming fist and launch a his left hand into the Quartermaster's ribcage.

 **Body Form Activated: Left Fist**

"Giga Impact!" Galen was sent flying away as a gust of air blew away from where Percy's first made impact. The tall man was thrown right into the crowd around the, causing five sailors to fall down under his weight.

Slowly the giant of a man got back to his feet and walked back into the ring. He held his side in pain and glared at Percy. Percy smiled back, "I kind of expected more from you old man."

Galen glared at Percy like he was the devil until slowly the glare turned into a smile, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Percy smiled and the two charged each other. Galen smacked Percy across the face while Percy punched the man's stomach with just his normal strength to make the fight last longer. Galen punched Percy's shoulder, but the demigod was faster as he grabbed the man's fist with his right and kneed the man in the ribs.

Galen feel to his knees holding his ribs while Percy kicked the man across the face sending him backwards.

Galen eventually got back on his feet and charged Percy again with his right fist drawn back. The son of Poseidon waited until the man was on top of him again before activated his speed perk and moving behind Galen. He drew back his fist and activated his powers;

 **Body Form Activated: Right Fist**

And launched it at Galen's side.

"Giga impact!" The fist flew straight at Galen's side as it impacted with a crunch. Percy's eyes winded as he quickly jumped back holding his now broken wrist. Percy winced at the sight of the now broken wrist and looked up at Galen who simply smiled back.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked as he held his broken wrist.

"Do what?" Galen asked smirking.

"Move that fast," Percy narrowed his eyes remembering that moment. Galen simply twisted his body, he wasn't faster than Percy, he just...moved. And he didn't just stop Percy's first, he caught it and twisted the fist with a simple sleight of hand and nothing else.

"It's called skill kid," Galen said with his smirk turning to a smile, "something you don't seem to have."

"Oh really?" Percy narrowed his eyes and charged forward.

"Kid's these days, so rash," Galen commented as he blocked Percy's right kick with one hand and with the other sent Percy flying away.

The son of the sea god quickly got back up and growled. He couldn't understand it, he just didn't get why he was so… so outmatched. Everytime he fought someone bare handed he had one. Every opponent he fought with his fists…..weren't actually skilled. And then Percy realised, most of the time he had just used brute strength to overcome his opponents and if things got tough he would just use one of his other powers. But now for the first time it was a battle not about different techniques or powers but about one's skill.

Percy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Galen noticed Percy's shoulders became less stiff as slowly the demigod opened his eyes and his blue green eyes shined brightly. 'Huh, guess the kid has an idea,' Galen thought to himself as he got ready for the next spar.

'Okay, my advantage is my speed and strength,' Percy thought as slowly his right wrist healed itself with hi incredible healing rate, 'his advantage is his skill and size. Frontal attack won't cut it, I need to hide my true intentions.'

The crew around them were cheering loudly as slowly Percy channeled all the voice and distractions out, only Galen remained. Percy moved, putting one foot in front of the other. He pushed himself up and swung his leg in a wide arc trying to catch Galen in the face.

The Quartermaster caught Percy's leg with one hand and then swung the boy downwards into the ground. Percy extended his left arm and pushed himself off the ground before impact and with his free leg back kicked Galen in the face, which the Quartermaster again blocked.

Percy somersaulted away and landed a few feet away. Before he could catch his breath Galen was on him, the giant man moved quickly and his hits were precises as every strike aimed to damage and or weaken Percy. His arms moved quickly and like lighting, moving out to strike and then being drawn back in a flash.

Fortunately for Percy he was very good at dodging attacks. Percy moved back until he hit the ring rope and then jumped to the side to continue avoiding Galen's strikes. Soon however Galen came right on top of him and swung his giant legs at Percy's neck.

The son of Poseidon jumped up and grabbed the extended leg for supporting sending a kick of his own at Galen's face.

 **Body Form Activated: Right leg**

The kick connected with Galen's jaw and broke it with a crack. Blood spilled out everywhere as a loose tooth flew out of Galen's mouth and to the ground. Percy moved back but Galen wasn't giving up. The Quartermaster grabbed Percy before the demigod could move and brought him to eye level.

"Good night brat," Galen growled out as he smashed Percy into the ground. Percy's head rung out in pain;

 **You have gained the temporary status: Knocked Out!**

That was the last thing Percy saw as slowly everything went dark.

Hours later;

Percy woke up and shook his head clear as slowly his surrounding became clear. He found himself in the middle of the sailors quarters and all around him people were up and celebrating with drinks and laughter.

"Ah Percy you are up," Marc spoke up from the group of partiers. He helped Percy to his feet and patted the demigod on his back, "I must say Percy you put on quite the show."

"Gee thanks," Percy sighed as he rubbed his shoulder. He winced as he quickly realised his right wrist was still healing. Percy used Observe on it and a status notification opened up;

 **Broken Wrist- 1Hrs till fully healed. - 5 stats in Str, Dex. - 40% less efficiency in Swordsmanship and Archery.**

"Still swore eh?" Marc asked passing Percy a mug of rum, "here this should help."

"Thanks, but I'm underage," Percy said putting the mug down.

"Well doesn't really matter if your underage over here," Marc said grinning, "none of us really care! Go on have a drink! Live a little!"

Percy smiled but shook his head, "nah, my mom would kill me if she found out."

"Oh shut up and drink," Galen called out as he walked over to Percy and Marc. He smiled at Percy, "you did good kid, I haven't had a fight fight that good since 1944."

Percy frowned, "you still took in a cheap shot asshole."

Galen threw his head and laughed, "HAHAH! That I did!"

"Come on Percy," Marc said pulling Percy towards the huge party going on, "let's get drunk!"

"How about I just watch you get drunk?" Percy asked as Marc and Galen pulled him towards the partying people. Every crew member there patted Percy on the back congratulating him on a well fought match while one shoved another mug of rum into Percy's arms.

"Drink up lad, these guys don't give up unless you're drunk enough to kiss a fish that looks like your lover!" Galen said smacking Percy on the back.

"But I can't really-'

"Oh shut up!" Marc yelled out as he took the mug from Percy and pushed it onto his lips. He titled the drink and forced it into Percy's mouth.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" The rest of the crew yelled out as Percy was force feed the rest of the drink.

The mug was soon empty as Marc threw it to the side helping Percy satay on his feet. "It's good isn't it?"

"My throat kind of burns" Percy coughed out.

"Yeah it does that, you'll get used to it though," Galen said smiling. He gave PErcy another mug and lifted his own, "to Percy Jackson! To only one of you useless lot to actually give me a fight!"

The rest of the crew cheered and lifted their own mugs up. Percy smiled and this time didn't hesitate to drink down his own mug of rum.

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Drinking Alcohol, Lv- 1 (83%)**

 **You will black out after drinking too much. Amount of Alcohol needed to blackout depends on drink.**

 **10% Alcohol tolerance**

Percy shrugged, after all he had weirded skills. He pushed the notification away and enjoyed the rest of the night simply eating and drinking with the rest of the crew who he was quickly becoming close friends with.

The rum flowed freely and the food was very heavy. Percy' throat was burning but luckily Gamer's body and Gamer's mind helped him curb the effects of alcohol until he had one too many drinks and than this message appears;

 **You are drunk…...Night night!**

And after that Percy blacked out. The last thing he remembered was vomiting all over Odysseus's coat.

 **Morning;**

Percy's blinked slowly as he pulled himself up;

 **You have slept on a very uncomfortable surface; HP and MP have been restored 50% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Drinking Alcohol, Lv- 3 (3%)**

 **You will black out after drinking too much. Amount of Alcohol needed to blackout depends on drink.**

 **20% Alcohol tolerance**

Percy closed the boxes on instinct with his right hand and noticed that his wrist was all healed now. His head was clear and his body felt rejuvenated. He smiled at the lack of a hangover as he realised his gamer powers must have healed him as he slept. Sleeping did cure all aliment and negative status effects, which definitely included being hungover.

Percy looked around and found himself on the floor of the sailor's quarters underneath a hammock occupied by Marc who was drooling everywhere. Percy felt disgusted as he got up and walked out of the area.

He went to the deck and quickly moved towards the edge of the boat. The sea air comforted him as Percy took a deep breath and let himself relax thinking about what he was going to do. He needed to get to Nassau quickly, if what Odysseus said was true than he would reach Nassau by nightfall giving him plenty of time to search for Argo's base and destroy it.

"Your up early," a grumbling Galen spoke up as h walked up to Percy.

"Yeah it's a habit," Percy said as the Quartermaster leaned up against the railing and picked, "that bad?"

"Worse," Galen replied wiping his mouth and turned to Percy, "you're not too hungover are you?"

Percy shook his head, "I'm not hungover at all."

"What?" Gallen looked shocked.

"Yeah, it's a gift. I can't get a hangover," PErcy replied with a shrug.

"You son of a bitch!" Galen shouted, "you fucking cunt!Do you know what I would do for something like that?! All times in my life that would have been amazing if I was just not hungover?!" Galen shouted and suddenly held his head hissing in pain.

"Headache?" PErcy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Galen replied back as he visibly calmed down. He looked out into the sea and sighed, "sorry for ah….you know."

"Hating my guts the moment you saw me?" Percy smiled, "it's okay. I piss a lot of people off at first sight….it's actually a very big problem."

Galen smirked, "well either way I'm sorry kid. It's just that….well you're a child of Poseidon and this crew and Poseidon don't really get along."

"Yeah, I know," Percy replied.

"We have had children of Poseidon be on board before," Galen explained, "mostly just to try and get back in Poseidon's good graces. And all of them have been kind of dicks. Arrogant, annoying and fucking dicks. They treated Odysseus alright but to them we were basically their servants."

"You don't hold back huh?"

Galen smirked, "nope. So when you came on board I thought it would be the same thing all over again. So yeah, I'm sorry."

Percy smiled, "apology accepted. But you know there is something you can do to make it up to me..."

"What do you need kid?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?" PErcy asked putting on his serious face.

"You can already handle yourself pretty well kid," Galen said pointing to his wounded jaw, "you're pretty strong."

"Yeah but you completely outmaneuvered me, I got in a couple of lucky shots but…."

"Well that's because of experiance kid. I've been alive for a long time, I just kind of picked up my own fight style."

Percy blinked, "wait….how old are you?"

"Huh, somewhere around 3000-4000 years old, why?"

"Wait?! You're an immortal?!"

"Keep it down will you! Some of us aren't immune to hangovers!" Galen hissed as he healed his head in pain.

"Sorry," Percy whispered.

"It's okay, but yeah, everyone on the crew is immortal...didn't you know?"

"Well I knew Odysseus was immortal but not all of you!" Percy recalled his observation of Galen and remembered seeing Immortal next to Human, but he was distracted at the time so it didn't really register until now.

"Yeah well it's a funny story that. After Odysseus left the Underworld he was confronted by Hermes and Athena, they were pissed but Odysseus always was their favorite. Athena loved his craving from new and exciting thing and he Hermes was his grandfather. They granted him partial immortality and gave his this ship," Galen knocked on the Accession.

"What's partial immortality?" Percy asked.

"It's temporary immortality. It basically means that you live forever unless someone or something can kill you. So while a full immortal like a God or titan could reform later, a partial immortal can't."

"I see," Percy said, "so everyone here has partial immortality?"

"Yup. Anyway, so Odysseus then set sail forever looking for adventure and knowledge," Galen continued as a smile creeped on his face, "he eventually found me and I joined on as his first crew mate. Soon more and more people joined up each from different time period, your friend Marc? He's from the era of the French revolution. Our Chef Zed is probably the youngest member born in the 1950's while others are from Ancient Egypt or even from Iceland."

Percy whistled, "so basically you guys just do whatever you want?"

"Yup," Galen smiled, "the God's own Odysseus for popularising the story of the Greeks for the entire world to remember. It was his story that basically made everyone acknowledge the Greeks as the best, at the time. So the Gods just let u do what we want. We are basically like the Hunters of Artemis but with more freedom."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Artemis's hunters have partial immortality as well?"

Galen nodded, "yup. Anyway I need to go to bed kid, still have a nasty headache. Good night."

Percy smiled watching the giant man wobble back to the sailor's quarters, "you do realise the sun is coming up right?"

"Bite me kid," Galen shouted back as he went inside to sleep.

Percy smiled and turned back to look at the sun's rays slowly coming up the horizon. Percy smiled and looked across the sky. The stars were slowly fading away to nothing, but the moon was still hanging in the sky. It was a crescent moon and though the sun was coming up the moon was still clearly seen.

"I wonder what your doing right now Artemis," Percy whispered as he looked down at the sea and smiled.

"Nothing much Percy what are you doing?"

Percy jumped in surprise and fell over board crashing into the waters below. He quickly gathered his senses and pulled himself up back on the ship with the help of the water. He got on again and there standing where he was and laughing his ass off was the red haired goddess of the hunt.

"Artemis what are you doing here?" Percy hissed as he got back on the ship and allowed his powers to automatically dry himself.

"Oh I just came to see how you were doing Percy," Artemis smiled as she looked around, "I haven't seen this ship in a long time."

"Yeah well I'm doing fine, I guess. Until you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Oh calm down,"Artemis said chuckling, "you are acting like Her when she fails to seduce Zeus."

Percy looked away and huffed, "well thank you very much."

"Oh are you going to pout now?" Artemis asked leaning back against the ship's railing.

Percy grumbled and sighed giving up on his anger, "so what's new with you?"

"Nothing really, the hunt is currently tracking down-"

"-Something powerful, something which if we fail to get would mean the fall of Olympus. Yeah I remember."

Artemis nodded, "yes well we haven't really made progress, but luckily neither have the Titan's."

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"It's….I can't say."

"Can't or won't?'

"Can't, strict orders from Zeus himself. We need to keep this information secret for as long as possible."

"Why? Don't the one group of people we don't want to know already know?"

"Yes but we know that they know and if we say that we know that they know than they know that we know that they know."

"...you just got very confusing all of a sudden," Percy said as his stomach grumbled, "hmm, time for breakfast."

Artemis nodded, "yes it is getting late I suppose."

"How are you even here anyway? Don't you like have to chart the moon around or something?" Percy asked curious to know more about Artemis.

"Well yes, but right now is the time between morning and night when Apollo takes over and I can stop. It's still a bit early so I don't have to go back to my Hunters yet so I spend this free time doing whatever I want."

"And you chose to spend it with me," Percy grinned, "I feel so special."

Artemis huffed, "don't get any ideas boy, you are on a very important mission and I just wanted to make sure you didn't screw up already."

Percy sighed, "can't you just admit you came because you like talking to me? I mean it wouldn't be lie or anything if you did admit that."

"I don't….fine. You are very...interesting to talk to. You just might be one of the few people I have left to call friend."

"Don't you have like an entire group of girls you lead?"

"Yes but I look at them more as my daughters than my friends. I do consider my lieutenant as a friend, but she still sees me as he mistress first before anything else. Plus with the unofficial title I hold…."

"The man hater one?"

"Yes...that. It's just difficult to get along with any one."

Percy smiled, "well I'm honoured," he bowed low, "my lady."

Artemis rolled her eyes but laughed at Percy's action. Just then her stomach rumbled loudly causing the goddess to hold it and blush.

Percy smiled, "breakfast time."

"Percy it's okay I'm a God I can go for a few minutes without food. I usually go to my Hunter's camp and cook food with them."

"Oh shut up Artemis," Percy said as he grabbed the goddess by the hand and dragged her to the upper deck, "besides you owe me dinner."

"That's dinner, this is breakfast!"

Percy shrugged, "it's a meal isn't it?" He walked into the kitchen and saw it empty.

"I don't think your cook is awake right now," Artemis said.

"Neah it's okay I got this," Percy replied as he found a seat next to a window and motioned for Artemis to sit next to him.

"Percy I really must go," Artemis replied as she sat down on the seat opposite to Percy.

"And yet you sat down," Percy said with a smile opening his inventory. He had stored plenty of food from camp over the days and all of it was hot and freshly made since it was stored in his inventory. Percy pulled out a plate of pancakes and some waffles and laid it out, "there, the food of the Gods."

"Where did you get that from?" Artemis questioned as she took the plate of waffles for herself.

"Magic," Percy said wiggling his eyebrows.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at her plate, "where's the fork?"

"Your a goddess of the hunt and you need a fork?"

"I may be a goddess of the wild but I'm also civilized,' Artemis snapped her fingers causing two silver forks to appear in hand.

"Cool," Percy said as he took one from Artemis, "is this real silver?"

"Yes it is," Artemis turning to her food. Percy smiled and pulled out a jar of maple syrup from his inventory pouring it all over his pancakes. The two then ate in silence as they relished every single bite of their food.

"This is so good," Artemis said as she poured more maple syrup onto her food.

"Thanks, my mom made it," Percy replied as he finished the second pancake.

"Your mom's a good cook," Artemis said as she quickly finished her plate of food, "oh Zeus that was good."

Percy smiled as he finished his own food, "so what now?"

"I have to leave I suppose, the hunters will be getting up anytime now."

"Well..bye,"Percy waved.

Artemis chuckled, "by Percy, thanks for breakfast."

"See you around Artemis," Percy replied as she snapped her fingers disappearing in a flash of light. "Show off," Percy grumbled and just then a note appeared in front of him in another flash of light. Percy took the note and opened it. It read, 'I'm not a show off.'

"Okay now you are definitely a show off," Percy replied with a big smile.

 **Afternoon,**

Percy stood once again at the very tip of the ship to give it a boost in speed. Odysseus and the rest of the crew stood behind him as Percy lifted his hands up and slowly made a connection with the sea once again.

The rope of water connecting him to the sea pulled him forwards but Percy was used to it now. He pulled back commanding the ship forward which slowly drained him of his mana.

Percy relaxed and slowly opened his eyes. He was about to disconnect from the sea when suddenly a feeling of fear ran through him.

' _ **HELP US!**_

'Percy's eyes winded as the fear filled his very being up. Something out there in the sea was calling for help, it was calling for him.

Percy turned to Odysseus, "something out there is in danger captain."

The hero raised an eyebrow, "really? How do you know?"

"Through my connection with the sea,"Percy explained as he pointer towards the north, "it came somewhere over there."

"If we stray from the course it will take longer to reach Nassu you know," Odysseus said with a calculating eyes.

"It's okay," Percy looked right at the hero's eyes, "something out there asked for my help, and I intended to help it."

"It could be a trap."

"The amount of fear I felt can't be faked," Percy replied back harshly, "we need to help it."

Odysseus and Percy started each other down until the captain smiled, "you have a big soft spot kid. Careful now or that might be the end of you."

Percy nodded, "I will be."

"Alright everyone you heard the boy! Turn this boat around towards the east! We have somebody to save!"

Percy moved as he helped the crew move the ship. Luckily the boost he gave to the ship still was in effect allowing them to reach their destination in a hour.

"Where are we now captain?" Galen asked as he stood next to Odysseus and Percy near the front of the ship.

"Well according to my kin sense of directions," Odysseus wet his finger and raised it into the air, "we must be somewhere off the gulf of Mexico." He then turned to Percy, "so this is where you got the cry for help?"

Percy nodded, "yeah it should be here somewhere," Percy closed his eyes concentrating on his connection with the sea. He pulled on it until he felt the fear once again.

' _ **Somebody please help me!**_ '

Percy's eyes shot open, before it was 'us', not it was 'me'. Percy knew he was running out of time and without a second though he dived into the water swimming downwards.

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

Percy ignored the box and quickly commanded the water to pull him downwards. He swam down faster than a missile. '100 meters,' Percy told himself. That was how dep he was. He didn't know how he knew it, he just did.

The fishes and all other creatures of the sea around him moved away giving Percy plenty of space to move as fast as he could.

'200 meters.' Percy pushed himself as his muscles began to strain, but the water healed them un instantly causing Percy to become even stronger.

'400 meters,' by now Percy's connection with the sea grew stronger. He could feel the water all around him. The sea creature's presence shined like a light bulb in the dark.

'500 meters,' all the sea creature slowly started to thin out. Most couldn't swim this deep.

' **Help** '

The voice was becoming softer, like a life from it was gone.

'700 meters,' it started to become darker now. Percy's breathing became more rapid as his body struggled to get used to the pressure.

'800 meters,' Percy's eyes slowly started to adjust again.

'Help'

The voice faded even more. Percy could now feel the creature dying.

'950 meters,' Percy gritted his teeth. His body felt like it was moving through jelly, but Percy kept pushing forward.

'hel…..'

'1,100 meters,' Percy could feel he was close. He searched with his connection to the sea and felt for the cry of help calling out to him. It was very quite now, almost silent,, but it was still there. Percy moved and soon the darkness of the deep spread out revealing a figure floating in the ocean.

As Percy approached he could make out more and more and for a moment he couldn't believe what he saw.

'Beautiful,'was all Percy could think the moment he laid eyes on her.

She had hair redder than blood with a sea shell thread plated into her hair. He scaled were bright green and around her neck was a necklaces of pearls and shells. The beautiful creature had a bra made out of seaweed strung over her breasts hiding what it could of her impressive bust.

'She-she's a mermaid,' Percy quickly realised. He looked at her closely and found that she wasn't moving, it didn't even look like she was breathing. The mermaid had gills along her neck, and they weren't moving. Percy quickly approached her and found her skin cold to the touch. Her skin was a hue of blue, a colour Percy assumed a mermaid shouldn't naturally be. He quickly used Observe on the creature;

 **Mera, Mermaid of Atlantis**

 **Lv-18**

 **HP: 10/1,000**

 **MP: 3,000/3,000**

 **Race-Mermaid**

 **Str-12**

 **Vit-34**

 **Dex-11**

 **Int-53**

 **Wis-43**

 **Luc-21**

 **The daughter of Triton, Mera is considered very magically gifted and is known to be very rebellious. She often loses her temper at other people and her attitude has caused her number of friends to be limited. She recently went out on an adventure with her friends but due to a series of unfortunate events is now hurt badly.**

 **Likes: Jellyfish tentacles, her father, books and poetry**

 **Dislikes: The colour red, paintings and authority figures**

 **She called out to Percy for help, she really want you to save her ass**

 **She feels afraid of the fact that she might die**

Percy noticed her health was low, very low. Something was wrong with her, something was killing her. Percy wrapped his hands around her body in order to move her and suddenly something poked him.

Percy slowly moved her body sideways and found a piece of red bone imbed into Mera's back. Percy could feel evil pour out of the red bone, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like a piece of the Underworld was here on Earth, powerful and very deadly.

 **Fang of** **Janai'ngo**

 **A fang of the legendary monster of the deep. It's poisonous nature will bring death with the slightest touch.**

 **Effect: causes -100 HP damage per minute.**

Percy was suprised, if this thing caused -100 HP damage per minute than she should have been dead in 10 minutes. The personal bio does however say she was good with magic, so maybe she's cast as spell on herself?

Percy ignored the lingering questions as he slowly manipulated the water to pull out the fang from out of Mere. The red bone was difficult to move but with a little prodding Percy managed to pull it out completely. He quickly opened his inventory and shoved the red bone in there for later use, after all that kind of poison could be useful.

Percy used blood control to stop the bleeding and quickly drew his own blood to form a healing rune around the affected area. Percy poured 1,000 HP and 200 MP into the rune restoring Mera to full health.

Slowly the mermaid's skin turned back to normal as her gills started to function again. She started to slowly opened her eyes looking directly at Percy.

" _Daddy?_ " She asked in a weak voice.

"I'm not your dad Mera, but I'm going to make sure your safe," Percy said in a soft tone giving her the best smile he could.

" _You're in danger,_ " Mera said in her weak tone, " _it's coming for you._ "

"What are you talking about Mera?"

" _It's a trap,_ " Mera spoke out as slowly she closed her eyes again and drifted to unconsciousness.

Percy looked at Mera body before sighing, 'of course it was a trap. It's always a trap. But by who?'

Just then something happened. Suddenly the water became cold, colder than ice. Percy could feel something from deep below him slowly rise up. Percy couldn't feel it, it didn't feel...natural. Percy could sense every creature in the sea, but this….this felt wrong. Like an area of the sea that just didn't exist. And it was now swimming right for him.

Percy quickly opened his inventory and shoved Mera inside, she would be to much of a distraction. Percy closed the inventory and began to swim back up to the surface. Whatever was coming for him felt powerful and dangerous. Percy knew he had every advantage right now being in the sea, but still something made him scared, he didn't want to see what was coming for him.

Percy swam upwards pushing the water below him rocketing towards the surface. '950 meters.'

Percy could feel the coldness of the deep catch up to him.

'800 meters.'

Slowly the water became thicker and more difficult to move in.

'750 meters.'

Percy could feel the cold reach his ankles and slowly climb upwards. Percy kicked harder allowing himself to out run the coldness. His heart started to pound itself faster and faster. He couldn't hear anything other than his own heart beat.

Ping!

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Swimming, Lv-16 (80%)**

 **Your speed in swimming is that of an advanced swimmer-8 miles an hour.**

'Not now!' Percy yelled at the notification pushing it away. His swimming skill wasn't really useful, his water control was the reason he could move up so quickly, but anything helps.

'650 meters.'

Just then something grabbed Percy's by the hip. The son of the sea god looked down and saw a giant tentacle grab ontop him. Percy commanded the water around him to push the limb off but it didn't obey.

Percy slowly started to feel suffocated, it was like the water was fighting back against him.

Ping!

 **The water is being controlled by a more powerful water being! Your water breathing skill had been neutralised.**

Percy's brains started to panic overtime. He tugged and pulled trying to free himself but nothing worked. His mind was going crazy, he trashed around trying to wiggle out until Gamer's mind finally kicked in.

Percy stopped moving as slowly he was being dragged deeper into the ocean. Percy calmed himself and quickly thought up a plan. He opened his eyes and pulled on the darkness all around him using his shadow control to cut off the tentacle around him.

" **ARGH!** " A roar came out from underneath the depths of the sea as Percy freed himself swimming upwards.

Percy dodged and swam around several tentacles coming up to try and grab him. Percy moved the shadows to intercept and cut all of them before they could even reach him and when Percy was far enough his water breathing skill came back to him.

'500 meters!' Percy could see light at the end of a very long tunnel, but the son of Poseidon didn't give up. He swam faster and faster as slowly the tentacles grew in number. Suddenly one of them managed to avoid the shadows completely and wrapped itself around PErcy's chest.

Percy made to cut it off using his ice control when suddenly he felt something being injected into him from the tentacle. PErcy yelled out in pain as he formed an ice sword cutting the tentacles away. Percy looked and saw a big redbone now embedded into Percy's side. He could feel the poison spread and knew what to do.

He pulled the fang out and summoned a ball of fire in his hand. The fire feed of his mana as it continuously evaporated the water near it causing steam to instantly form. Percy pressed the fire up against his skin cauterising the wound allowing it to heal.

The coldness from before had now finally caught up to Percy. He could feel it right in front of him. He was outside its field of influence so he could still breath, but Percy could still feel it's power.

Percy raised his flame higher as the light produced shined on the creature revealing it's true from.

It was big, bigger than anything Percy ever fought. It was 80 feet long , Percy could barely see it's end. It's body was covered with grey scales, with crying faces carved into each one. It triangular face was covered with red eyeballs which were of hate and suffering. It's body was covered with tentacles along the back, the same one's that tried to grab Percy before. It's underside was lined with lobster claws as big as Percy's whole body and it's mouth had 8 pincers around it opening and closing in anticipation. But by far the worst was it's tail which was covered in spikes, and on that spike was the imbedded bodies of three different mermaids each mutilated beyond recognition.

Percy looked into it's eyes as slowly he felt his very soul shiver in fear. It's tentacles reached around Percy cutting off all escape route. Percy was stuck. It looked at Percy with it's numerous unwavering red eyes and Percy looked back.

The monster opened it's 8 pincers revealing a fleshly mouth underneath, " **Now you shall die greek.** "

Percy quickly observed the monster;

 **Janai'ngo, servant of Cthulhu**

 **Lv- ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Extraterrestrial demon**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **Not much is known about this monster other than it's loyalty and servitude to the great evil Cthulhu. It is known as the Guardian of the Key of the Watery Gates and is known to dwell in the depths of Eastern ocean.**

 **Likes: Cthulhu and the enslavement of mankind**

 **Dislikes: Sunlight and the Elder Gods**

 **He wants to eat Percy to strike out against the Greek Pantheon**

 **Endless hunger.**

Fear struck his heart. Percy didn't know who this creature was, it wasn't greek or roman. He couldn't sense it, it felt like a creature made out of nothing. A creature of the void. Percy looked into it's eyes once again as slowly the cold began to take over extinguishing the fire burning on the palm of his hand.

* * *

 **Okay another one done. This one was a slow one because I really wanted to introduce Odysseus clearly and the new group I made up. I also threw in a little Artemis because...well it's been over 200+K words and they still haven't even kissed, seriously I'm beinging to worry I can even make this pairing work.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy, oh and here's my quest to you guys;**

 **Find out who Mera is, reward- 100 Exp points! (Hint, you probably saw her husband in a movie recently.)**

 **Find out who the mysterious monster is- 50 Exp points!**

 **Note: Could you all please give me an idea of a special feature of video games I should add in, think of it like a DLC upgrade to Percy's powers.**

 **So...see you next week I suppose.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Percy poured mana into the flames but the light kept dying out. The creature in front of him was somehow shutting off the light. Percy knew he didn't have much time left. He closed his eyes and gathered all the shadows around him while he bombarded the monster with a huge fist made out of ice.

 **Percy's HP: 6,650/7,650**

 **MP:4,800/5,700**

Percy quickly used the shadows he gathered and changed it into a drill sending it through the tentacles blocking his escaping route.

" **ARGH!** " The monster roared as the drill tore through the tentacles above Percy giving the son of Poseidon a chance to escape. The monster of the deep reached out to grab Percy with it's remaining limbs but Percy managed to dodge it at every turn as he swam higher and higher towards the ocean surface.

The monster roared at it swam faster and faster until it appeared in front of Percy cutting him off from his escape route.

Percy clicked his teeth in disappointment and quickly drew out Riptide and swung towards an approaching tentacle. The metal struck the skin of the monster but didn't even scratch it as Percy's blade rang out in protest causing Percy to be smacked to the side.

Percy lost Riptide as he was sent through the water like a bullet. "What the hell did I do to you?!" Percy roared out as he formed trident out of ice launching it at the monster.

" **I do not answer to you Greek god,** " the demon roared out, surprising Percy,as it swatted the trident away, " **your life is meaningless, it is but a pawn in the great scheme.** "

Percy grunted his teeth as he pushed himself away just as the monster launched its tentacles trying once again to capture him.

'I can't get close,' Percy told himself, 'the closer I get the less I can breath. And Riptide if basically useless, for some reason,' Percy pushed away swimming as fast he can away from the monster, 'if I can just hit him once with something long range than….wait, did he call me a god.'

"Yo Squid face!" Percy roared out turning back towards the monster, "did you just call me a god?"

" **My name is Janai'ngo you pathetic god!** **And yes I did, though you may not be an actual god you pathetic belief of humanity!** "

"Well squid face sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a god, just a demigod."

" **What?! But I can sense you power! You have the essence of the sea in you!"**

"Ah yeah… I'm a demigod of Poseidon, being part of the sea is kind of my thing."

The monster growled and threw its tentacles up, " **I told that pathetic mermaid to call forth her father, not a useless demigod! The next time I see her I'll make sure to make the torture last longer, she will scream my name like her sisters did!** "

Percy narrowed his eyes, it may have been the Poseidon in him or maybe he own sense of moral, but seeing such a creature like a mermaid be assaulted by a monster like this pissed Percy off. He looked at monster's spiky tail and there were the skewer remains of the dead mermaids.

Percy wanted to run before, but now he was pissed. The monster was still cursing up a storm when Percy opened up his inventory and pulled out the one long range weapon he had;

 **Light Beam Cannon,**

 **A canon that uses light to form beams of energy. Light can be stored up inside the canon like a solar panel and be used at anytime, anyplace.**

 **Damage- 4 x number of minutes it has collected solar energy**

 **Warning! Overcharging can cause a backlash from the weapon which may hurt the user!**

 **Note: You will get +500 Attack if you shout, 'Super beam cannon!' at the top of your voice when using this weapon!**

Percy placed the cannon on his shoulder and made sure it was on before he aimed it the monster with his finger on the trigger. "Hey Squid face!"

" **I told you my name is-huh?** "

"SUPER BEAM CANNON!" Percy yelled pressing the trigger.

 **BOOM!**

Water was pushed aside as beam of bright blue and yellow cut through the ocean smashing right into Janai'ngo head. Percy was blinded by the light and was pushed back by the canon's kick but held on tight. His fingers turned white as slowly Percy was pushed deeper underwater as the beam continued tearing into Janai'ngo.

Finally the beam stopped as Percy finally let go of the weapon. He put the weapon to the side just as a box opened up in front of him;

 **Bonus damage for hitting a monster of darkness with a light based attack!**

 **40% more damage!**

 **40% more damage of 627,680 Attack! = 878,752 Attack!**

Percy smiled, he had left his canon on the roof of his cabin and there it remained for the rest of the year. Every day it soaked up sunlight and when Percy left for the quest he took his canon with him. And now all of that was paying off big time.

Percy looked for Janai'ngos remains to spit on when slowly a figure came down towards Percy. The demigod's eyes widened in shock and is belief as the monster of the deep slowly swam closer and closer towards Percy. Half of it's head was blown away revealing the brain and flesh hidden underneath. It's blood spread out like poison sending chills down Percy's spine.

It didn't say a word, it didn't speak. It's remaining red eyes locked on to Percy as slowly the darkness around it grew large enough to block out the light from above. Percy snapped his fingers summoning his flame once more before launching it at the monster.

Janai'ngo smacked the simple fire ball away with one of it's tentacles and rushed towards Percy. The son of Poseidon moved to the side but the monster was on top of him already. It grabbed Percy with one tentacle and threw Percy further down into the sea.

Percy gritted his teeth as water rushed past him. He felt himself being sent deeper and deeper.

'1050 meters,' Percy realised as slowly he began to slow down.

'2000 meters,' Percy told himself as he slowly came back to a halt. Percy tried to get ready to fight back but before he could move a muscle Janai'ngo was ontop of him already. He used one tentacle to grab each of Percy's limbs and pulled stretching the young boy to his limits.

" **You hairless apes have become arrogant in the ages past,** " Janai'ngo roared out through his remaining mouth, " **there was a time where you wouldn't even be able to touch us let alone harm any of us. We have let you live for far too long.** "

Percy fought through the pain as the monster pulled Percy's limbs. Soon his water breathing skill became neutralised being so close to the monster and panic began to set int. Lucky gamer's mind activated just in time allowing Percy to focus. The son of Poseidon opened his eyes and poured his mana out into the water.

His control over the water was varying, it didn't feel right, it felt like swimming through soil cement. But all Percy needed was a good hold on it, and the moment the mana was spread out evenly Percy transformed all the water around the monster's head into ice, freezing it into one solid ice cube.

" **What?!** " It began before the ice cut it off mid sentence. Percy freed himself from the now non responsive tentacles and quickly swam away. He had a few minutes to think of something new, the monster would soon be breaking out of the ice.

 **Percy's MP: 2,700/ 5,700**

Percy thought quickly pushing his brain to the limits and just than an idea popped into his head. It could control water, weak to ice and has a gaping wound in it's head. Percy smiled and quickly poured his mana into his arms channeling his Earthquake powers and activating his Body Form for his entire body.

A sea green aura began forming around Percy as slowly every muscles grew just a little bit large and more pronounced. His clothes became tighter as Percy's entire body was covered with a green aura.

 **Percy's HP: 6,050/ 7,650**

 **MP: 2,910/ 5,700**

His mana was regenerating at around 25% every minute, that was a lot and Percy knew it. He would need only four minutes to reach full mana but he would need every second he got. Suddenly the cracking of ice rang out. The frozen block of ice around the head of the Janai'ngo began to crack, but Percy was already moving.

He pushed the water under his feet forward which launched him right towards the monster's belly. Percy pulled his arms to his side and lowered his chin. His entire body hit the monster's underside breaking a few of it's huge lobster claws in the process.

 **Percy's HP: 5,450/ 7,650**

 **MP: 2,810/ 5,700**

Percy's attack caused Janai'ngo to spiral upwards as a shockwave of energy went through it, but Percy wasn't done. With Body Form still active he pushed against the water again and followed Janai'ngo.

He drew back his fist and launched it into the same spot he struck before sending sending a shockwave through the monster's body. Percy used the water around him and pushed himself and Janai'ngo futher and futher upwards and he punched the creature again and again and again.

 **Percy's HP: 5,550/ 7,650**

 **MP: c2030/ 5,700**

Each shockwave from his attacks rippled through the sea as the monster was pushed further and further upwards. Slowly however Percy's water breathing skill started to get affected. He knew he had to end this now. He drew back his right leg and sent a kick right into the monster breaking it's hard underbelly and drawing blood out.

 **Critical strike!**

 **Damage- 900 X 4 time more from Body Form = 3,600 Attack!**

 **Critical strike- 2,500% of 3,600 Attack = 90,000 Attack!**

The ice around Janai'ngo's head shattered as it was launched upwards like a rocket. Percy followed it as fast as he could pushing himself faster than ever before. He could feel the water apart in front of him and push him forward, it was almost like the sea wanted him to go faster.

'500 meters,' Percy told himself as he released his Body Form perk causing his strength to be reduced as was the negative effects of using said perk;

 **Body Form- Allows user to focus all strength into one part of their body. The focused area will gain x4 power for a desired time. Cool down will last for twice as long and total strength will be reduced by half till full recovery.**

 **Str- 50 (+20)= 70 - 35 (cost of Perk) = 35**

 **Time till full strength regained- 2 minutes 30 seconds**

Percy looked up and saw Janai'ngo slow down as the creature regained control of it's body.

" **Begone wreathed ape!** " The monster roared as it charged at Percy swiping the demigod to the side with a swing of it's huge tentacles.

Percy was sent through the water a good 20 feet until he regained his balance. He looked up and saw the giant monster charging at him with it's 8 pincers open slowly. Percy watched as the monster revealed it's four rows of jagged teeth lined up along the entrance of it's mouth.

It rammed into Percy and nearly swallowed him whole but the demigod stretched his limbs to the limit as he caught onto the edge of the monster's mouth holding on to dear life as Janai'ngo swam faster and faster trying to shake Percy's grip and swallow the demigod whole/

Percy fingers turned white as he strained to not get eaten. He looked into the jaws of the monster and saw nothing but death. An unearthly glow of red shined from deep within showing Percy the remains of hair and limbs wedged in between the teeth of the monster. Nausea flowed through Percy, vomit threatened to spill knew whose flesh that was, he wasn't a fool. Janai'ngo had eaten Mera's friends and their remains were now hanging off the end of the monster's tail.

Dread flowed through Percy as slowly the monster stopped moving altogether. It shook its head violently and spat Percy out into the water. It narrowed its remaining many red eyes at Percy before slowly gathering all the water around and launching it at Percy.

The son of Poseidon's eyes winded as a literal whirlpool of water was sent his way. Percy moved to the side as fast as he could but still got caught in the very edge of the whirlpool. Percy could feel his powers over water weaken, the whirlpool was contaminated with Janai'ngo's presence, Percy could feel it.

The demigod caught his throat as slowly his lungs emptied out. He body was being flung all over the places as slowly he was pushed towards the center of the whirlpool. Percy's head was spinning, but Gamer's mind already had a plan.

Percy pushed his mana outwards and froze the water around him into a sphere of ice. It was 20 inches thick and Percy was inside surrounded by the water he couldn;t breath. Just then he clicked both fingers and both lite up with two blue fireballs that burned the water into vapour reducing the water level and allowing Percy to breathing again. The demigod felt his bonus from the water around him go away as slowly his health and mana returned to normal;

 **Percy's HP: 5,650/ 5,650**

 **MP: 1,750/ 3,700**

Percy figured Janai'ngo's powers only worked on water, like his used to before he learnt how to control blood and other things, so if he transformed water into something else, like vapour, than that should take away the monster's control over it. Percy knew it was a long shot but he didn't have a choice, but he knew it would work, after all he did the same thing a few day's ago to counter Timmy's vacuum sphere.

Percy could feel the ice sphere he was in being pushed deeper and deeper into the sea. '600 meters,' Percy cursed, after all that the thing simply brought Percy further down without even trying.

Percy looked to the top of the sphere and could see light slowly seep in. The ice was thinning out now, the heat from Percy's fire and the constant bombardment of water from the outside chipped away at it until there was barely a sliver of it protecting Percy from the unbreathable water outside.

Slowly however the light died out as a shadow fell over in the form of Janai'ngo. Percy gulped, fear took over as he looked at the shadow. He didn't want to leave the ice sphere, it was safer than out there. For the first time Percy felt afraid of the water.

Gamer's mind calmed him down but Percy still felt hopeless. His one plan failed, he wasn't used to fighting underwater though he was of the sea. Percy felt all hope leave him as a shadow of a large tentacle wrapped itself around Percy's ice sphere pulling it out of the whirlpool.

Percy fell on his back as slowly his sphere was brought towards the monster of the deep. The sound of tentacle tighten it's grip on the capsule roared like an avalanche inside Percy's head. The son of Poseidon felt hopeless, he knew he didn't have a chance, he probably never did. This thing….it was to much.

The shadow of the beast grew larger as slowly Percy realized just how beyond him this creature was. It's blood still stuck to his right leg and he could feel it's darkness, this being was not a monster he was meant to fight, he knew that now.

The tentacle squeezed forming cracks along the wall of the sphere letting water inside. As Percy's was once again drenched a message came up;

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

Percy's eyes shot open as he looked to his HP and MP again;

 **Percy's HP: 7,650/ 7,650**

 **MP: 3,750/ 5,700**

A smile spread across his face as once again hope filled his heart. He closed the box and looked the giant shadow falling on him. He hadn't faced anything like this before, he probably wasn't ever meant to face anything like this at all.

The monster was frightening and nearly indestructible, without knowing how much HP it has left Percy could even be sure he was harming the thing. It would have 200 HP lfe or 2,000,000 HP. But with all that said Percy understood one thing, etherway only one of them was going out of this alive, and it wasn't going to be Janai'ngo.

The tentacle broke open the ice sphere as Percy took a deep breath and swam away from the closing limb. Percy swam to the left before he moved upwards, there was only one way he could win, and that was with light. But first he needed a distraction.

Percy poured 1,000 mana straight into his ice control as he formed several sphere of ice around him before throwing each one in a different direction.

Ping!

 **Ice control, Lv-8 (10%)**

 **Allows the user free control over the element of ice.**

 **Cost- 10MP per foot of ice created**

 **Max size- 95 foot**

" **Hiding will not spare you from me demigod!** " Janai'ngo roared as it stretched all it's tentacles trying to grab each one and crushing it to find Percy.

The demigod in question however wasn't in any of the ice spheres, he had opened up his inventory and pulled out something he had been saving for over a year, just in case a situation like this ever arises;

 **Ring of Invisibility,**

 **The wearer of this ring is given invisibility for one whole day.**

 **Time remaining- 24 hours.**

Percy had never used his ring, Grover hadn't either and had taken his with him while Luke had used his to sneak into camp. Percy had slipped on the ring and was currently swimming towards the sea's surface.

It was at 50 meters depth that Janai'ngo had finished breaking through every ice sphere. It looked confused before slowly all of it's eyes turned to the surface as it began searching for disturbances in the water.

Percy's had almost reached the surface when Janai'ngo let out an earth shattering roared. 'Guess he figured out he got tricked' Percy thought to himself as he quickly swam towards the Ascension. Once near the boat he used his water powers and rocketed out of the sea landing right on the deck of the ship.

The crew was visibly startled as a loud noise rang out as if something landed on the ship. They all drew their blades but Percy quickly took of his invisibility ring showing himself to the crew. "It's okay, it's just me."

"Took you long enough lad," Galen spoke up grinning, "most of us though you drowned," the crew burst into laughter at the Quartermaster's jest.

"I almost did," Percy replied with a serious looked that shut everyone up.

"What do you mean?" Odyssee called out as slowly the drunk sailor personnel went away replaced by the legendary hero of Troy.

"Something down there set a trap for Triton, only I showed up instead. I don't know what it is but we need to go, now!"

Odysseus didn't argue, he turned and yelled, "move it all of you! Time is of the eccese!"

"Sir yes sir!" The crew all replied at once as they exploded into movement. Percy had never seen such a large group of people move in such perfect harmony. They moved like people who had been doing the same job for years, which they had. Soon the sails were down and the boat started moving again.

Percy turned to the sea and looked over the edge of the boat, the water slowly became darker. Even from here Percy could tell the water was getting colder, the monster was coming. Janai'ngo was coming for him.

"Odysseus we aren't going to make it!" Percy yelled out as he searched in his inventory for something that could be used against the monster.

"We'll make it kid!" Odysseus yelled out as he took off hi captains jacket revealing a worn out Greek style leather armour underneath, "Galen take the wheel!"

"Aye aye captain!" the large man saluted taking over control of the ship steering them away.

"What exactly is coming for us?" Odysseus asked as he took out his pure white blade searching the sea's surface for the monster.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it's big, scary and unkillable."

"Nothing is unkillable."

"I shot a beam of sunlight directly at it its face and the monster simply came out of that with nothing but a whole in it's head."

Odysseus raised an eyebrow, "if it has a whole in it's head how can it still move?"

"I don't know!" Percy yelled out, "no matter what I do I can't seem to slow it down!"

"Well than let's see what I can do," Odysseus said with a reassuring smile holding up his white blade.

"I don't think blade will be effective against this thing."

"Why is that?"

"Riptide didn't even scratch it's skin."

"Well this blade is special," Odysseus pointed to his blade, "it can cut through anything."

Percy looked at the blade, it was white with black leather around the handle serving as a grip. It's blade was leaf shaped and it's crossguard was forged in the form of a T, probably to catch the opponent's weapon;

 **Yew's breath;**

 **The weapon of Odysseus, it is made out of cyclops bone and is tempered with the blood of Argo, Odysseus loyal dog.**

 **Damage- 9000 Attack**

"Holy shit!" Percy exclaimed, "I think you might just be able to kill this thing."

Odysseus nodded as he turned to the sailors, "ready your weapons men! Looks like we might have a fight on our hands!"

"Sir yes sir!" The crew roared out as each went to different corners of the ship. PErcy watched in amazement as parts of the ship was opened up revealing secret storage space where there were tons of weapons. Percy couldn't even fathom how many hiding spaces there were. Some were in the stairs while others were built into the every wood lining of the ship.

The crew took out various weapons from from each time period. Marc had a small rapier on his left with a sub machine gun slung across his neck. William had a muskat along with a handgun while Galen took out a set of knuckle busters.

Ping!

 **You can use Body Form again!**

Percy closed the box and looked around, "you guys are well equipped."

"Well we do run into the occasional trouble," Odysseus commented, "we like to be ready."

Just then Percy's Area since acted up;

 **Warning! A very pissed off Great Old One is on your tail!**

The ship was moving fast, especially with Percy's blessing, but the demigod knew it was nothing compared to the speed at which Janai'ngo could travel. Soon a figure emerged from the sea right in front of them. The water moved to the side as the head of Janai'ngo revealed itself to Odysseus and his crew.

"Janai'ngo," Odysseus whispered in horror as slowly his hand started to shake.

"You that thing?" Percy asked as his head began to think of ways to kill, or at least distract the thing long enough for the ship to escape.

"It's not supposed to exist," Odysseus muttered as he took in a big gulp of spit, "not here, not now."

"Came we beat it?"

"No….but we can try," Odysseus face turned from fear to excitement, "I have always wanted to fight a Great Old One, now I can," he turned to his people, "ready men!"

"Sir yes sir!" Percy could see fear, but none let it be heard.

Odysseus turned to the monster in question and lifted his blade, "bring it on sunshine!"

" **I'll kill you all!** " Kanai Nago roared as it sent a huge tidal wave right at the ship.

"Your turn Percy!" Odysseus yelled out.

"Yes captain," Percy stepped forward freezing the water with a flick of the wrist. He then jumped forward and punched the solid mass of ice with his fist, "Giga Impact!" The ice shattered and blew back pleting the sea monster behind. Percy landed on the surface of the water and allowed himself to be partly submerged in the sea;

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

 **Percy's HP: 7,650/ 7,650**

 **MP: 3,250/ 5,700**

"Aim your weapons men!" Odysseus yelled out as all those who had ranged weapons took at at the monster.

" **Foolish humans!** " Janai'ngo roared out, " **your pathetic weapon cannot harm me!** "

"Fire!" Odysseus roared out as bullets began riddle the surface of Janai'ngo's scales.

" **Fools!** " Janai'ngo roared as it ignored the gunfire choosing instead to swim closer towards the ship.

"He's coming closer!" Percy yelled out.

"Oliver take aim!" Odysseus yelled out. On top of the crow's nest a figure dressed in green holding a bow and arrow aimed at Janai'ngo. "Fire at will!"

The green archer let the arrow loose and in mid flight the tip ignited on fire. Janai'ngo swung its tentacle to knock the arrow out of the way but the moment the arrow made contact with its scales the entire monster exploded into flames.

"What did you do!" Percy yelled out as the monster roared and thrashed around in pain.

"The bullets were actually pellets filled with crude oil, highly flammable," Odysseus explained as the giant monster swam down into the sea to put the fire out.

Percy jumped onto the ship,"do you guys have any more?"

"Yeah, but not much," Marc replied as a few sailors brought a barrel of oil out from the kitchen.

Percy nodded, "this should be enough," Percy opened his inventory and took out his gauntlet of Kefka.

"What's that?" Odysseus asked curiously.

"Back up," Percy told him as he raised his gauntlet high into the air summoning forth Marchosias, Timmy the Goblin King and Craig the Damned Knight. Three separate clouds of smoke poured out of the gauntlet. One took form of a giant wolf with white wings, the other of a knight fully decked out in black armour and the last of a 14 foot tall horned black skinned Goblin.

"Master," all three bowed together drawing looks from the crew, especially Odysseus.

"Alright you guys listen up we have a fight on our hands, a big one."

" **Who did you piss off this time?** " Marcia the wolf asked as she looked around, " **and why are we on a boat?** "

"We are on Odysseus boat and we are currently taking on some creature named Janai'ngo."

" **Janai'ngo?! FUCKING JANAI'NGO?! YOU PISSED OF A GREAT OLD ONE!?** "

"I'm my defence he came after me."

" **Are you fucking crazy?!** " Marcia roared, " **no, don't answer that, I already know you are crazy because who else would piss off Janai'ngo in the middle of the FUCKING OCEAN?!** "

"Look you can scream all you want later but right now we need to fight," Percy stated with a serious look. Marcia looked at him and sighed bowing her head in acceptance, "Craig and Timmy," the tow in question turned to Percy, "we three are going to fight that thing head on. Marcia I need you to carry this barrel," Percy pointed to the barrel of crude oil, "and when the chance comes drop on Janai'ngo."

" **The barrel is too big for my jaws,** " Marcia said looking at it, " **it would be difficult to both a fly and carry this thing.** "

"I'll do it," Odysseus said coming forward.

"You okay with this?" Percy asked.

"Sure, I've never flown on a giant wolf before," Odysseus said with a grin, "it'll be fun."

Percy looked surprised, "ah well it's nice to see your up for the challenge Odysseus but I wasn't asking you," Percy turned to Marcia, "you okay with flying Odysseus?"

The wolf mirked at the greek hero, " **yeah, won't be a problem.** "

Soon the team was ready and just time as Janai'ngo chose that moment to attack. It struck the bottom of the ship with it's tentacles wrapping it around the wooden ship.

"Deja vu," Odysseus said turning to his men, "alright men give it hell!"

" **YA**!" the men roared in approval as Odysseus got on top of Marcia and flew into the sky with the barrel of crude oil. Percy and his other land bound servants helped the sailors cut off the tentacles by ether cutting through or in Craig's case, hitting it with a sword until it's reduced to paste.

Timmy used his control over the winds to cut into the tentacles ripping them apart while Percy froze and smashed his way through them all.

"ARGH!" Percy heard a sailor scream out in pain. Percy turned to find Marc stuck with one of Janai'ngo's many fangs. Percy ran to his side and pulled the fang out while cauterizing the wound as best he can. He then drew and quick healing ruin on top of the wound and healed the man giving up 300 HP.

" **Demigod!** " Janai'ngo roared out. Percy got up from his injured friend's side and turned to see the beast from the the depth look right at him. It opened it's many pincers in a snarl, " **you have made a grave and powerful enemy today demigod.** "

"Yeah well stick it up you ass sunshine," Percy cursed as he slowly walked away from the crew to the bow of the ship to get away from the crew and keep Janai'ngo's attention focused on him.

" **I will destroy you!** " The monster roared out as it opened it mouth spraying some sort of liquid at Percy. But moment before the liquid struck Percy the demigod exploded into smoke letting the liquid pass right through him and melt the top layer of wood of the boat.

" **Where did you go?!** " Janai'ngo roared looking sideways, " **I know this trick demigod! You teleported away to sear as a distraction! I will not fall for it!** "

'Teleport?' Percy wondered still in his smoke form, 'whatever, don't need to look a gift in the mouth.' Percy moved quickly before the monster could notice and reformed right in front of it's face. Before it noticed him, Percy jumped on Janai'ngo's head and activated both Speed Demon and Body From perks;

 **Body Form activated: Left and Right arms**

Percy moved quickly and with his hands blinded the monster one red eye at a time. Percy moved quickly across it's black head. Every attack he made launched spraying blood and gore everywhere. The monster didn't realise what was happening until Percy had destroyed four of its remaining eyes.

" **NOOO!** " It roared as it tried to shacked Percy of it's head. The demigod dropped down and plunged his hand into Janai'ngo's empty eye socket and used it as a grip to hold on. Blood exploded outwards covering Percy head to toe in blood.

'I'm not letting go you yet asshole,' Percy then formed several ice spears and manipulated to to blind a few more of the monster's many eyes before finally his grip failed which sent him flying away into the side of the boat.

Percy coughed out blood, the monster's not his own and turned to the sky, "NOW!"

[Be ready!] Odysseus roared from the sky as he dropped the barrel of crude oil from high up.

Janai'ngo shock it's head trying to recover from the pain it was feeling, it opened its remaining eyes and looked at Percy, " **I will have you ripped from existence for this. Every version of you, every being that met you, I will have them all killed.** "

"You can't even protect yourself," Percy narrowed his eyes at the monster, "how do you think you will be able to kill me?"

" **I may not be able to, but my master will avenge me.** "

Percy narrowed his eyes, "who is you master?"

The monster didn't speak for a long time until, " **you will know.** "

CRASH!

The was the sound of the barrel breaking open on top of Janai'ngo's head. Janai'ngo's remaining eyes widened in horror as it immediately realised what he was covered with. He tried to escape but Percy didn't skip a beat as the demigod immediately froze over the surface of the sea around the ship;

 **Percy's HP: 5,350/ 5,650**

 **MP: 450/ 3,700**

The ice was thick, Janai'ngo couldn't escaped back into the water quick enough. It turned to Percy who stood right in front of him with his right hand open outwards.

" **Who are you?** " It asked finally asking for Percy's name.

"Nobody," Percy snapped his finger summoning with the last of his magic four powerful fireballs. He sent them all at the monster, two were blocked by Janai'ngo's tentacles but the other two landed true and set the monster's head on fire.

" **ARGHHH!** " It roared out as it tried to douse the flames. " **Help me master Cthulhu! Help you minion!** "

Percy fell to one leg as exhaustion finally took over. He felt his bones creak as he looked up to see Janai'ngo's body burn. The monster continued to roar in pain but just then an odd feeling hit Percy;

 **Something is interfering with the weather!**

"What is going on here?" Odysseus asked as he and Marcia flew across the sky avoiding dark clouds.

" **Something is interfering,** " Marcia said in a tone filled with fear and anger, " **something bad** "

Slowly the winds started picking up as the bright sun was covered with dark clouds. The blue was replaced with black as the sea became more and more violent. The roars of the burning monster were overpowered by the roars of the sea as suddenly;

 **CRACK!**

The ice preventing the monster from escaping back into the sea broke in half.

" **Thank you master!** " The monster roared as it leapt into the water dousing the flames.

Percy's eyes widened in shock, "this can't be happening...w-what is going on here?"

Slowly the ocean became more and more violent as it started to bombard the ship with heavy winds. Percy held on to the railing and managed to to not fall over but something was seriously wrong.

'I need to get the sea under control,' Percy told himself as he closed his eyes trying to connect with the sea to bring it under his control again. Percy quickly found the rope of water connecting him to the sea and he pulled on it. He ordered the sea to stop, but there was something there, something preventing him from gaining control.

Percy turned his mind's eye towards that something and searched with his powers as his guide and he found….something. The first thing was big, bigger than him. While Percy felt like a piece of rope this thing was as big as a ship. And the ship felt like….like Janai'ngo. This made scene now, the monster's connection was much larger than Percy's, much larger. But as Percy kept pushing he felt something else, something more.

 **Warning! Your mind is being pressurised! -1000 per second!**

Percy felt something huge, bigger than him, than Janai'ngo and everything. This being felt cold and calm. It was bigger than a ship, than a city, than country. Percy's mind felt overwhelmed as he saw the object in the form of a planet, an entire planet. It's precise dwarfed his own as slowly Percy was mesmerised by it.

"Who are you?" Percy asked as he fell to the ground in amazement. He waited and waited but received no answer. The son of the sea god opened his eyes and looked to the sea, he could feel the warm blood flowing down his nose. His brain hurt even thinking about the enormity of what he felt, but he had to know, he deserved to know.

 **Warning! Your mind is being pressurised! -1000 per second!**

Percy closed his eyes and felt the planet's influence slowly die away. The entire planet was dissolving into nothing. Percy took his tiny connection to the sea and used it to communicate with the planet, "who are you?"

The planet moved as slowly it rotated towards Percy revealing a face on the other side. PErcy's brain couldn't comprehend what he just saw, he didn't understand it at all. The face was to big to see, to complex to understand. But when it spoke it uttered only one word, " **CTHULHU.** "

Percy snapped his eyes open and feel to the ground in pain. His ear rang out in pain as blood poured out of them.

 **Warning! Your mind is being pressurised! -1000 per second!**

"Boss are you okay?" Timmy asked kneeling to help him up.

"I'm fine," Percy replied holding his head, "I just need some rest."

 **Percy's HP: 650/ 5, 650**

 **MP: 925/ 3,700**

"You'r eyes," Craig said.

"Shit, he's right, you have blood coming from your eyes as well boss," Timmy said as Percy slowly wiped away the blood. Seven second, Percy had simply been in contact with that….thing for only seven second and he nearly died.

"Where's Janai'ngo?" Percy asked as he saw Marcia and Odysseus slowly come down from the sky.

"We haven't seen him boss," Timmy replied, "I think he's hiding underwater."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I think so," Percy turned to the sea and watched as the water and the sky slowly climb back down. Percy could feel the outside influence die away, this was his chance to kill Janai'ngo.

Percy turned to Odysseus and Marcia and waved them over. They waved back and quickly landed on the ship. Odysseus got off the wolf and smiled, "well now what?"

" **DESTROY!** " Janai'ngo bursted out of the sea roaring out as it launched one of it's tail spikes right at Percy.

The son of Poseidon tried to move using his speed but fell over, he was still weakened from his interaction with Cthulhu. He tried to use Smoke Form but he was out of mana. The spike came closer, Craig and Timmy jumped in the way but the spike just went through them turning them into smoke.

It was a few feet away from Percy, the demigod put his hands up in defence, he didn't want to die, not now, not like this. His eyes were squeezed shut when suddenly;

 **SLCHINK!**

Percy opened his eyes and found himself unharmed. But in front of him stood Odysseus with a the spike lodged between his ribs.

[Odysseus!] Percy yelled out as he caught the man before he fell to the ground.

[I'm alright little one,] he said in a weak smile, [I shall live yet.]

[Keep quiet,] Percy said as he looked over the man's wound, [oh gods it's wnet through you body!]

[Haha that bad huh?] Odysseus asked looking at his shoulder and gawking at it, [oh gods it's worse.]

Percy turned to the monster of the sea who had already gone underwater. Percy's narrowed his eyes in rage but he didn't have time for that, he needed to look after Odysseus. Percy turned to Odysseus's wound and used Observe on the spike;

 **Janai'ngo's spike,**

 **Causes -1000 HP damage per minute. Causes death.**

 **Poisonous in nature- will continue to cause erosion in victim until death**

Percy's eyes widened in shock, [Odysseus it's-it's bad.]

The greek hero smiled, "I figured. It's fine kid, it's okay."

Percy looked at the man and shook his head, "no, it's not."

"If this is my time than so be it," Odysseus said with a smile. The crew slowly gathered around with many openly crying tears for their fallen captain, "now now guys….don't -don't cry."

Percy felt tears threaten to cloud his eyes but Gamer's mind refused, Percy refused. Anger grew in Percy but again Percy didn't let it take over, doing so would activate 'Le Bete.'

Percy lifted Odysseus up, "I'm not letting you die," he said as he opened his inventory.

"It id the will of the Fates," Odysseus replied sounding more and more weaker already.

"Fuck the Fates," Percy replied as he slowly put Odysseus away inside his inventory keeping him in a form of status.

"Where is Odysseus?" Galen asked with his jaw hanging low.

"Safe," Percy said turning to the sea, "he won't die until I take him out of where I stored him. Right now he is between death and life."

As Galen and the crew slowly came to terms with this news Percy walked to the edge of the boat and got on top.

"Where are you going?" Galen asked.

Percy lifted his left hand up and called back Marcia and put the gauntlet away, "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch once and for all."

Galen nodded and threw something at Percy. The son of Poseidon reacted quickly and caught the object and found it to be Odysseus blade, Yew Breath.

"He dropped it when he saved your life," GAlen explained with a hard look taking over his face, "it is charmed to cut through anything. Use it to kill the son of a bitch who did this."

Percy nodded and unsheathed the blade. He threw the sheath to the side and dropped down into the ocean;

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

 **Percy's HP: 2,650/ 7,650**

 **MP: 2,450/ 5,700**

Percy swam down quickly.

'300 meters.' Percy felt around for the monster only feeling nothing but the thought and feeling of normal sea creatures.

Ping!

· **Water Controlling Lv-21 (41%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-5 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-350 Damage cost 100 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-100/100 Durability cost 50 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 30 MP per minute. (Can control those who are weaker than you.)**

 **Special control- Moisture control- cost same as water control + 10 MP**

'600 meters' Percy felt it, it was deep inside but it was there. Janai'ngo ran back to the very bottom of the sea, which is where Percy was going to follow.

'800 meters,' light once again died off but Percy could see clearly as day.

'1,500 meters,' Janai'ngo felt even further away than before, it seemed that Percy misjudges the actual depth of the ocean.

'2,000 meters.'

'3,000 meters.'

'4,000 meters.'

At 4,500 meters Percy could see the bottom of the ocean. And there sitting in a cave was Janai'ngo. It immediately sensed Percy, " **DEMIGOD!** "

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Percy roared out as he sent a blast of ice at the monster piercing one of it's tentacles.

The monster roared as it sent a blast of water right at Percy who easily managed to avoid the attack sending a large ice trident at the monster piercing it into the ground.

" **I shall eat you whole demigod!** " Janai'ngo roared out as he launched spikes at Percy, who avoided them with ease. The demigod swam towards the monster and avoided all of its remaining tentacles. Percy swam to the top of the cave and punched it with his Giga Impact causing it to collapse on top of Janai'ngo pinning the monster down.

" **DEEEEMMMMIIIIGODDDD!** " The monster roared but Percy payed it no mind. The son of Poseidon swam in front of the monster and looked, simply looked at the monster face. The thing had only three working eyes left, Percy had destroyed the rest. The hole to the side of it's head was broken in deeper and Percy could see the edges were infected. It had a few tentacles remaining with a huge hole present in its bottom.

"Beg," Percy said as he lifted Yew Breath up, "beg for you life. Beg like those mermaids probably did when you tortured them."

" **You know not who you fight with demigod!** " The monster roared out, " **I beg to no one!** "

"Than beg to you master to come save you again," Percy said as he allowed his blood lust to seep into this voice, " **beg and I'll spare you.** "

" **You do not yet understand who you fight do you demigod?! I am-** " the monster stopped mid sentence as Percy slammed a fist right isn't it's hard shell. It used its remaining eyes and looked at Percy, really looked for the first time, and slowly something dawned on the creature, " **you are not the son of Triton are you?** "

" **I am the son of Poseidon, not Triton.** "

The monster started to panic but in a last ditch attempt to wrapped it's tentacles around Percy's legs and pulled the demigod towards him. He pushed Percy downwards and waited for him to drown as being this close to him would automatically cancel his powers.

Percy waited for it to come, the suffocation, the desperation, but it never did. He blinked, he was right under Janai'ngo's eyes and yet he could breath just fine. He smiled, he didn't know why, but the monster couldn't affect him any more. Percy sung Yew Breath and cut off the tentacle holding him down.

" **WHAT!?** " The monster roared as one of it's last tentacles were cut off, " **how are you still alive!?** "

"I don't know," Percy simply replied as he formed several stakes made out of ice and plunged it into the monster's back.

" **ARGH!** " The monster roared out in pain. It tried to get away, to crawl away, but it was pinned down.

"It doesn't really matter," Percy dashed forward and placed the tip of the blade near the hole made by his canon, " _ **I'm going to end you right here and now.**_ "

The monster's eyes twitched, it's pincers started to move without any control, " **Cthulhu will avenge my death! He will-** "

"- **Beg,** " Percy whispered as he pierced on of the monster's pincers before ripping it out with his bare hands.

" **ARGH!** " The monster roared in pain. It looked up at Percy, " **you are making a mistake** "

" **Beg,** " Percy gathered all the water around him, strangely enough the water around the monster wasn't resisting anymore, he could control it easily. He used the water and pierced all of Janai'ngo's remaining eyes causing the monster to become totally blind.

" **STOP!** "

" **BEG!** "

" **I'm-I'm sorry-** "

" **I SAID BEG!** "

" **I begging you please don't kill me!** "

Percy narrowed his eyes and the monster, as a cruel smile slowly spread across his face, " **burn in the underworld monster,** " Percy plunged the white blade into the monster's brain and pushed until it was hilt deep inside. Percy channeled his earthquake vibrations into the sword and pushed the blade inside deeper, " **EARTH MOVER!** "

Percy unleashed his new technique causing the entire area around the monster to collapse in on itself. Percy took the blade out and swam away just as the last of the ground gave way and collapsed onto of the monster. Percy saw it slowly disintegrate into nothing leaving Percy all alone in the bottom of the sea.

Percy panted, 'it's over, it's finally over.'

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Bloodlust, Lv-8 (90%)**

 **You scare the shit out of your enemies**

 **50% chance of working**

 **30% scary**

Percy pushed the notification aside when suddenly a bright light shined from the collapsed cave. Percy squinted his eyes but eventually they adjusted and saw the light coming in the form of a door. Percy could feel the door pull him closer, it was calling out to him.

Percy tightened his hold on the blade but cautiously swam towards the white door and the moment he reached out to touch it he was enveloped in a flash of light.

 **Unknown Location**

Percy opened his eyes and found himself in middle of a marble room. The room had no windows or doors and was bare except for Greek pillars lining the corners. Percy looked at them all in wonder until he noticed the giant golden spinning wheel located in the center of the room.

The son of Poseidon walked up to the wheel and looked at it closely. Etched into the very gold were pictures depicting the life of a man. The man was moving, from first being baby, to an adult, to an old man and then a ghost. Then the picture changed, this time it was a woman, she was born a baby, became a teenage and then died abrouptly.

Percy then looked at the yarn produces. The giant wheel priced hundreds of strings in every spin and each glowed a different unique colour. There were some with a solid colour while others were mixed. Some looked like they were the twin of another while some stood out unique amongst all it's companions.

"I see you have made yourself familiar with my work already Percy," said a gentle and familiar voice.

Percy turned to the voice and found an old woman wearing grey sitting in front of all the threads being made. She smiled at Percy as the demigod face went from happy to surprise, "Lady Clotho?"

"Indeed Perseus," the Fate nodded as she stood up from her spot near the threads walking up to Percy, "I imagine you are wondering why you are here."

"Yeah..." Percy said looking around, "for starters where the hell am I?"

"My domain," Clotho said gesturing to the room, "a place where no one can access without my permission. A place with no entrances or exits that I don't create. A place locked outside of space and time."

"Thought you lived in a cave with your sisters?"

"We do, but this is where I come to do my work in peace, spending eternity with your siblings can be….difficult. This is my….what's the phrase? My little hole in the ground."

"So….why am I here?" Percy asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything it's just that I was in the middle of something."

"Yes….that is why I have called for you," Clotho said walking up to Percy, "the creature you faced, do you know who it was?"

Percy looked at the Fate, her eyes were black and filled with little blue thread criss crossed through them, "it was something old, something very very powerful and very old. And it served something even more powerful."

Clotho nodded, "indeed, the being you speak of is called Cthulhu. You have had a run in with him I believe."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I kinda got the full on experience."

"The power you felt Percy was not of a simple god, but of a being that is beyond our world, beyond our comprehension. Percus I have called you here to warn you," Clotho turned serious, "never ever face one of them, ever again in combat. You got lucky this time, it was a being that was weak, still bound by our laws of physics, something that can be killed. The only reason you could breath underwater near it at the end was because you drank some of it's blood making you immune to its powers. But if you ever encounter one of them again, turn away and run."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "how powerful can they even be?"

Clotho sighed, "you do not understand, that is...understandable. Humans aren't supposed to understand these things," Clotho tapped her chin before smiling, "maybe I can help."

The Fate stretched her right index finger and a golden energy ball appeared on the tip. She approached Percy who backed away wary of the ball, "relax Perseus," Clotho said, "I mean you no harm and never will."

The demigod sighed and nodded as Clotho pressed the ball of energy between his eyes;

Ping!

 **You have obtained, temporarily, the ability to see deities true forms without exploding!**

Percy blinked and pushed the notification away, "so you gave me the ability to see people true forms, why?"

"For this," Clotho said as slowly her enter being started to glow, "do not close your eyes Perseus," she said as he body exploded in blue and gold. The old woman from before was gone, replaced by a young maiden wearing a blue greek robe partial covering her chest allowing one breast to be exposed. He hands were covered with golden threads wound together to make thick bracelets and on her head was a crown made of sapphires.

Percy looked at the goddess in wonder as the power he felt coming off her filled his very being. The longer he looked, the more her felt he wasn't seeing. Slowly though the image of Clotho's physical form was replaced by something else, something bigger. Slowly life itself presented was shown to Percy. Like a thread being spun, man's life was twisted and made whole.

Percy saw the human races, he saw the world, the galaxy and slowly nothing. Percy blinked, it was to much, all that knowledge, the knowledge of what was to come, what is happened, all of it was right there in front of him.

The demigod looked again and suddenly his own image was shown. It was him as a baby, him as a child. The battle he waged against the Minotaur was clearly seen, his fight with Marchosias. Luke betraying him, the camp dying. Artemis and him sitting together in the park on his birthday, Sally smiled at him when he came home while Leo pissed on his leg. He saw himself fighting zombies, skeletons and goblins and then boarding Odysseus ship.

And then the pictures changed, morphed into things he didn't recognize. He saw himself fight a man, no, not a man, a Titan. He saw himself holding up the sky with blood leaking from his legs. He saw himself fighting on a giant floating city with Luke as the two fought back to back against something, someone. And finally he saw himself being kissed by Artemis.

"Enough," Clotho said as she returned back to looking like a hag.

Percy blinked, his brain felt like it was on fire. All that was burned into his head, it lasted for a second but Percy could clearly remember what had happened.

"That was your true form?" Percy asked after his mind slowly recovered.

"Yes, it was," Clotho explained summoning a glass of Ambrosia and giving it to Percy, "it showed you your future, or possible future."

Percy graciously accepted and drank it all in one swing, "why did you want me to see that?"

"A deity's ture from Percy is a representation of who they are," Clotho explained, "it is what they are. You saw my part of fate, I weave the lives of man, I make their threads, so that is what you saw. And I wanted you to see that because I need you to understand, as hard as it was for you see my true form, it would be equally hard for me to gaze upon the forms of beings like Cthulhu."

Percy's eyes widened in shock, "y-you mean-"

"-Cthulhu and beings like him, the Elder Gods, are far more powerful than any deity on Earth."

"B-But you're all gods! All of you! How can anyone be stronger than you?!"

"There are many thing in the universe that are stronger than us Percy," Clotho said looking at the giant spinning wheel, "and one of them are the Elder Gods. So do you understand Percy? If you ever encounter one of their kinds every again, run."

Percy nodded, "yeah okay no problem, I'll never fight an Elder God ever again."

"Actually the monster you fought was just a servant of an Elder God known as a Great Old One."

Percy blinked, "yeah okay this just got confusing," he sighed rubbing his temples, "I need a vacation."

Clotho smiled, "well you still have a quest to do young Percy,."

Percy sighed, "yeah don't remind me. So how do I get out of this place anyway?"

"I shall send you back," Clotho said before suddenly a thought struck her, "oh wait I nearly forgot to give you this," she snapped her hands and summoned a big ball of blue energy.

"Wow," Percy said mesmerised by the ball of energy, "what's that?"

"The experience points you gained from killing Janai'ngo," Clotho than launched the ball right at Percy. The blue energy filled Percy up and then;

Ping!

 **You have gained 230,000 Exp!**

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up three times!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-5,550/5,550 (+1000) = 6,550**

 **Mana-3,150/3,150 (+1000) = 4,150**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-28 Exp- 27,710/ 87,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+7+20)=79**

 **DEX-35(+7+20)=62**

 **INT-43**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-85**

 **MONEY- 224,637$/1,208D**

Percy smiled, "sweet."

"Indeed, but that is not all," Clotho said snapping her fingers summoning a golden seed in the palm of her hand, "here eat this."

Percy narrowed his eyes and tried to Observe the seed but the info box came out as expected;

 **SNKDJEOE**

 **SDHWOJE EFNROUGUT RGJERIGJIT**

Complete garbage. Percy sighed and took the seed swallowing it in one go. The seed sent out a jolt of power throughout Percy's body;

 **Congratulations! You have obtained an update to your powers thank to the amazing Clotho!**

 **You have unlocked: Perk Tree**

 **Perk Tree- Allows you to pick and chose specific additions to you perks! For example would be adding extra speed to your Speed Demon perk or cutting down the recovery time of your Body From perk. You can use Stat points to buy perk instead of investing in stats. Please note that in perks gained from stats, in order to increase the number of perk-add ons you must have a higher level in the stat.**

Percy blinked, "this is so cool! But why now?"

"You need the extra support Percy," Clotho said turning back to her spinning wheel, "for what is to come."

"And what is to come? You guys still haven't given me a clear answer to why you have given me these powers," Percy said closing the box, "and I'm not an idiot, I know it's not just to destroy Kronos, you want something from me, what is it?"

Clotho smiled, "you aren't an idiot Percy, I never thought you were. There is a greater reason for why we gave you this power, true, but right now as you are you do not need to know why. One day I promise you I will tell you all that you need to know, but for now, leave, you have a quest to get back to."

Percy narrowed his eyes but finally gave in. He turned around and a door suddenly appeared waiting for him. Percy began to walk towards the door when Clotho spoke up again, "wait Percy."

"What?" Percy asked. Clotho snapped her finger and Percy's inventory automatically opened up tossing out his gauntlet of Kefka. The armour floated to the Fate's open arm before exploding into tiny pieces.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Percy yelled as he ran towards Clotho. He fell to his knees and held the broken piece of the weapon in his hands, "why did you do that?!"

"Relax Percy, it isn't broken," Clotho said. Percy looked up and saw the blue gem that was fixed in the back of the gauntlet in Clotho's hand, "this," she wiggled the gem, "is the true power of the gauntlet. The tear of the Cameleon God crystalised and enhanced."

"Cameleon god?" Percy asked.

"Just a nick name we Greek have for the Christian God, you know because he is always changing his mind," Cloth explained as she pressed the stone up against Percy's forehead. Percy blinked, the stone was cold, colder than the marble under his feet. Slowly Clotho pushed and Percy felt the stone being inserted into his skull. There was no pain, no discomfort. The stone simply locked itself into Percy's forehead.

"What did you do?" Percy asked as he formed a layer of ice under him and looked at his reflection. The stone was now embedded into his skin, it looked like a third eye had been vertically inserted into his skin.

"I improved your connection with the stone Percy," Cloth explained as he snapped her finger causing Percy's body to automatically pull itself up, "you will find your connection with you servants far more powerful now."

Percy touched the stone on his head and flinched feeling the cold mineral next to his arm skin, "is there anyway to ah...I don't know hide it? It's going to be difficult to explain this one to my friends."

Clotho smiled and snapped her finger causing the stone to disappear completely, "it is hidden. It will only show itself if you wish it."

Percy looked at the ice mirror and smiled seeing his normal face again, "sweet."

"And one more thing Perseus," Clotho said with narrowed eyes, Percy gulped, she used his full name, that was never a good sign, "you must not use the power of the crystal to bind Janai'ngo."

Percy looked surprised, "really? But why not?"

"Because if you do that will give you a direct connection to the Elder Gods and the Great Old Ones. You will be highlighted as a target, and believe me that is the last thing you want happening. Do. You. Understand?"

Percy gulped again at Clotho's scary demeanor but nodded, "got it, no using the crystal to bind god like beings."

"Good, oh and you will find I added an extra feature into the gem, something of my own design," Clotho explained with a prideful smile, "now I believe it is time for you to leave Percy."

"You sure? Like you don't have any other weapons of mine you want to destroy and then insert into me for you own sick experiment?"

"Well there was this one thing I wanted to try, it involves Riptide and you genitals, if you want-" the Fates didn't even finish her sentence when Percy activated his power zooming away from her and through the door leaving the Fate alone, "huh, works every time."

 **Bottom of the Sea,**

Percy found himself back at the cave where Janai'ngo met it's end. He swam to the rocks and dug through them looking for any loot left behind. He used his water control and easily got the rocks away from the cave and found four very amazing loot items;

 **Treasure chest**

 **Map to secret Hephaestus Forge of the Rooster**

 **Skill Book: Water Storm**

 **Skill Disk- Level 20**

The treasure chest was huges, 5 by 6 feet. It was wooden and it's lock was rusted shut. Percy used water control and lifted the heavy chest up and slid it into his inventory before pocketing his map book and skill disk. Percy was amazed at that last one, he had never gotten a skill disk that powerful before.

Just as Percy was ready to swim away though he noticed something. There was something else stuck underneath the treasure chest, a silver piece of paper and on that paper was directions for creating a monster out of water;

 **Page of the Necronomicon,**

 **A page belonging to the legendary book of evil, the Necronomicon. This one gives clear instruction to forming your very own monster of the sea.**

 **Ingredients;**

 **1 human soul to permanently bind the creature**

 **X amount of water to form the being**

 **Blood of the creator**

 **10,000 Mana**

Percy blinked, this was very powerful and very deadly. He could feel the power and darkness flow out of the silver page. Percy carefully took the page and put it into his inventory and vowed never to use the spell on the page ever, not that he could even if he wanted to.

Percy swam back up and saw the Ascension waiting for him. Galen helped him on board as quickly Percy dried himself off.

"Is it gone?" Galen asked.

"Yeah, it's gone," Percy replied nodding causing a sigh of relief to travel through the crew.

"And the captain?" Galen asked causing everyone to worry, the fear of battle had passed and now everyone was worrying over the fate to the legendary hero of Greece.

"He's alive, but if you want him to stay that way we need the Golden Fleece," Percy said causing the entire crew to goran.

"Oh great we have to go see Polyphemus again! This is going to be such a pain in the ass!" Marc yelled out as many crew members nodded along.

"And we still have your mission to finish," Glane said sighing, "it is important, the fate of Olympus rests on it's completion."

"Not necessarily,"Percy said with a smile, "remember my friends who were going on another quest without me? Thier quest is to retrieve the golden Fleece and bring it back to camp Half-Blood. The barrier around the camp is slowly dying so the God's sent them to find and bring the fleece back."

"And you believe your friends can bring the fleece back to camp?" William asked raising an eyebrow.

"Marc turned to his fellow sailor, "Will, your being a dick right now, stop being a dick."

"I believe in my friends,"Percy spoke up, "they can bring the fleece back in time. So right now we need to focus on getting to Nassau as fast as we possibly can."

"Right," Galen stepped up, "alright man you heard the son of Poseidon! Hop to it! Get those sails up! I want this ship running at full speed in ten minutes!"

The crew saluted the Quartermaster as everyone ran to do their respective jobs. Percy turned to Galen, "how long till we reach Nassau?"

"Less than a day," Galen looked to the sky, "probably by tomorrow afternoon, if you give us another speed boost."

Percy nodded, "okay then" the son of Poseidon turned to the horizon, "onwards to Nassau!"

"Onwards!"

 **Later at Night,**

Percy stood at the bow of the ship pushing it forward with his water control skills. The rest of the crew were already asleep but Percy chose to stay up and sail the ship himself to make up for lost time, after all he didn't really need the sleep.

The demigod let out a sigh, it had been a long day. He reflected on all that happened today and realized that today was probably the closest he had been to death. And for a guy who literally gets into life or death situations every other day that's saying something.

Percy opened his inventory and looked at Odysseus frozen in status, the man had saved his life, it was Percy's turn to repay the favour. Percy then took out the skill book he got and learnt the skill;

 **Water Storm, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Forms a storm by drawing water from all available sources.**

 **100 mana per 10 liters of water used**

 **Damage- Depends on the affected area.**

Percy smiled and then took out his skill disk, he already knew what skill to invest in;

Ping!

 **Physical Endurance, Lv-38 (20%)**

 **Your Body's durability increased and you take less damage.**

 **52% less damage from physical attacks.**

Percy hadn't used Skill disks on this particular skill before because he was more focused on attack than defence, but the last battle he fought made him realise that still had a long way to go and maybe now was the time to invest.

Percy then closed that and opened up his stats;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-5,550/5,550 (+1000) = 6,550**

 **Mana-3,150/3,150 (+1000) = 4,150**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-28 Exp- 27,710/ 87,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+7+20)=79**

 **DEX-35(+7+20)=62**

 **INT-43**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-85**

 **MONEY- 224,637$/1,208D**

Percy hadn't spent a single stat point of his in a year. He had focused mostly on trying to level a stat up the old fashion way. But right now due to the nature of the quest it would seem that Percy didn't really have much of a choice. If there was even a chance that he might encounter something like Janai'ngo again while fighting Argo he needed to be ready.

First thing Percy did was put in 7 points in Int raising it to 50;

 **INT-50**

Annnnnnnnd;

Ping!

 **You have achieved 50 stat points in INT! You have gained a new perk!**

 **Telekinesis- the physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range - 30 feet**

 **Max weight- 50 Pounds**

Percy was surprised at the perk he had received, sure there had been plenty of people who claimed that the smarter one get's the higher chance one would have for getting psychic powers. But to actually receive it though, it honestly felt like some next stage of evolution shit.

Percy closed the new perk box and started allotting more stat points. He put 15 points in Dex raising one of his weakest stats up to 50;

 **DEX-50(+7+20)=77**

Ping!

 **You have achieved 50 stat points in DEX! You have gained a new perk!**

Please choose from one of the two perks;

 **Acrobat's Helm - Turns your body into that of a very flexible acrobat. Causes your ligaments to stretch to various degrees without snapping allowing for a wide range of movements.**

 **8.0 Eyesight - Gives user incredibly eyesight that is nearly 4 time better than normal human eyes. Gives proper definitions to user allowing for amazing accuracy, night vision and perception.**

PErcy groaned, this was a tough one. On one hand if he had Acrobat's helm his skill with a blade would sky rocket, he could moved quicker not wasting a single move. But 8.0 Eyesight would allow him the one thing he never got, aim. It was a sore topic for Percy, after all his training with a bow and arrow he still wasn't good enough to actually use the weapon in battle, but with this…

Percy sighed, 'why couldn't all of this be simpler?' He then got an idea. Percy took out a single drachma, 'heads I pick eyesight, tails I pick Acrobat,' Percy told himself tossing the coin up.

The coin landed on the floor, head side up. Percy shrugged and put the coin away. He than selected 8.0 Eyesight as his perk and the moment he did the world changed.

Suddenly everything became clearer. Percy could see the very swirls in the wood of the tree. He could see drops of water flying out of the sea as the water crashed on the boat. He could see further into the horizon than ever before. And when Percy looked at his own hands he could see his fingerprints even when his arms were far away from his face.

Everything was seen by Percy's eyes, so much information was being processed all at once, but Gamer's mind could handle the stress.

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting go of the energy of the perk. He slowly felt his eyesight return back to normal and when Percy opened his eyes again everything was back to the way he normally so them. Maybe this would be a skill he could use only in a fight.

Percy then decided to try out his newest power, the perk tree. Percy opened up his perks and pressed on Body From and a new box opened up. It was a tree chart of his perk with around 10 extra add ons next to it. There were three main branches;

 **Base - 5x - 6x - 8x - 10 x**

 **Base - Increasing base strength - Hard as diamonds (or) Bulk up**

 **Base - Time Limit reduce- Time Limit reduce - Time Limit reduce**

Percy got the gist of the add ons just by reading their names. The first option on every branch was lit up, meaning Percy could buy them. He first clicked on 5x

Pign!

 **Do you wish to buy this add on for 1 stat point?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and immediately felt a rush of power enter him. He looked at the Body Form perk and saw that the description had changed;

 **Body Form- Allows user to focus all their strength in one part of their body. The focused area will gain X5 power for a desired time period. Cool down will last twice as long and total strength will be reduced by half till then.**

Percy smiled and then selected his next add on, Time limit reduce. He paid another state's point and bought the add on changing the perk once again;

· **Body Form- Allows user to focus all their strength in one part of their body. The focused area will gain X5 power for a desired time period. Cool down will last 1/3 as long and total strength will be reduced by half till then.**

Percy then tried to buy another add on to his perk but when he went to the menu all of the options were blacked out. Percy pressed on one of the add ons and a message popped up;

 **Note: you can only add two additions to every status perk every 10 level of said perk.**

Percy clicked his teeth, that meant he would have to raise his strength to 60 if he wanted to buy two more additions to his perk. Percy sighed and closed the box opening up the perk tree for Speed Demon, the other perk he always used.

Here the add ons were arranged differently, instead of several branches there was just one going straight up. There were around 10 of them and every one of them were about increasing his speed.

Percy pressed bought the first two options changing his prek;

· **Speed demon- Allows user to travel at unbelievable speeds at the cost of 200 HP per minute. Can be improved on with training, at present speed is: 310 Miles/hour (500 KM.)**

Percy then closed the box and his stats. He wanted to get used to his two new perks before buying add ons for them, after all a skill like 8.0 eyesight needed getting used to and any addition to that would only make it even more difficult to master.

Percy looked up and sighed, 'yeah today was a long day. And to think it all started because a mermaid was attacked by a demon from another dimension…..wait… am I forgetting something again?'

Percy's eyes shot up, "Mera!"

Percy quickly opened up his inventory and found the mermaid still there in statis. He quickly too the mermaid out of the inventory and put on the ground next to him.

'Why do I keep forgetting about people?' Percy asked himself as Mera slowly came to, 'one of these days I swear I think I might forget my one name if I'm not too careful.'

The red haired busty mermaid slowly opened her eyes and looked at Percy. The demigod smiled, "hey, it's okay, you're alright now."

She blinked once, twice and then suddenly her eyes shot open. " _Get away from me!_ " She yelled out surprising Percy. The mermaid got up and drew back her fist throwing it right into Percy's face breaking his nose.

"Shit!" Percy exclaimed holding his face as blood dripped down from his nose. 'Why the fuck do I always get the fucking crazy ones?!'

* * *

 **Wow you guys gave so many reviews I felt so motivated I kinda finished this chapter earlier than usual. So here you go.**

 **So a lot of you suggested a perk tree, and at first I didn't like the idea, but I grew into it. so yeah, I added it. There were also other intresting idea out there which I am planing to add in time, but anyway we can finally get on with the story and got to Nassau.**

 **Keep up the reviews and I'll see you soon.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Percy let out a sigh. " _I am so sorry,_ " Mera apologized once again from inside her tank. Percy had made it out of ice and water from the sea. After the mermaid had calmed down he had explained what had happened and the mermaid had been apologizing to him continuously since then.

"I told you it's fine Mera," Percy reassured her again, "see it's already healed," the demigod pointed at his nose which looked as if it had never seen a scratch.

" _Yes that is true but I still hurt you my prince please forgive me,_ " Mera bowed again.

"Relax Mera you reacted on instinct, it's understandable," Percy then raised an eyebrow, "but ah why exactly did you call me 'prince'?"

Mera blinked, " _well you are a son of Poseidon yes?_ "

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

" _I can sense the sea in you, and it is a much stronger connection than mine or my siblings, so you must be a son of Poseidon._ "

Percy looked impressed, "wow, you're pretty smart huh," Mera blushed, "but still why do you call me prince?"

" _Well my lord every child of Poseidon is considered as a prince of the seas. Hence it is the duty of every subject of the sea to call you as such._ "

Percy whistled, "Damn, I didn't know that. But either way don't call me prince, or your highness. I don't like the whole title thing. Kinda makes me sound like Ares."

Mera blinked, " _but your highness-_ "

"-Percy, my name is Percy," the son of Poseidon interrupted, "and besides I really haven't done anything to deserve to be called a prince."

Mera shook her head, " _that's not true, you saved me._ "

Percy smiled, "yeah… I suppose I did. How-if you don't mind me asking, how did you get there?"

Mera's face shifted to one of sadness and pain. Percy regretted the moment he asked her that question. 'Oh you stupid mother fucker!' Percy cursed himself, "Hey I'm sorry you don't have to I didn't realise-"

"- _No, no it's okay_ ," Mira said as tears welled up in her eyes, " _I...it was my idea. My fault. Tere didn't want to go, none of them did. But I insisted and….I should have just stayed home_!"

Tears flowed freely from the mermaid's face. Percy didn't know why, but he felt heartbroken to see them. The demigod climbed into the tank and pulled the mermaid close, "it's okay, you're alright now."

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

" _It's my fault, it's all my fault_ ," Mera's tear rolled down her cheek and floated in the water slowly transforming into small piece of crystals. Percy's eyes widened in shock he didn't know mermaids cried tears made out of freaking crystals!

"It's not your fault Mera," Percy assured the mermaid holding her tight, "the only one to blame is that monster."

" _It's dead right? You killed it?_ "

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's gone."

The redhead nodded and slowly she fell asleep in Percy's arms. The demigod and the mermaid floated in the water as neither moved. She was exhausted and Percy didn't feel like waking her up by moving away. His arms were becoming numb while holding her but the way she shivered made him realise that she needed it.

Percy sighed, 'why did I have to remind her?' Percy looked up to the sky and saw the moon overhead. 'Artemis would be flying it right now', Percy realised 'I wonder whether she can see me.'

Percy's thought began running all over the place, but they came back back to one thing, the vision he saw from looking into Clotho's true form. The visions were clear in his head, Percy doubted he could ever forget them.

Him fighting a Titan, and someone he didn't recognize which meant he probably pissed someone else off too. Then there was that image of him holding up the sky, which was a scary thought in itself . Annabeth had told him about Atlas and the fact that if any mortal even tried such a feat they would die immediately.

Then there was the image of him fighting on top of a floating city next to Luke, and that part scared him a little. Last year Luke wanted to work with Percy to protect the camp, but that was right after their fight at the warehouse district when Clarisse almost died, so Percy wasn't in a forgiving mood. This vision though made him wonder, 'did I actually do the right thing?' He didn't want to think about it too much, after all Clotho did say those images were of possible futures, not the future.

And then there was the image of him kissing Artemis…..yeah, not even going to touch on that. Percy tried to not think about it but the more he tired, the more he thought about it. Especially the part where she kissed him.

Percy shook his head as blood was slowly rushing to his face, he really didn't need to think about this now. Soon however the feeling of floating in water got to Percy, there was something about it that just made him….. Feel….feel good. Fell as if he was in a state of bliss. His control over the ship slowly went away as the boat slowed down to a halt, his eyes started to get heavy and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

 **You have slept in water; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

"Is he sleeping next to a mermaid?"

Percy's eyes shot open hearing the voices. He was still in the tank holding Mera close and all around them were the members of the crew. Percy found Mera snuggled up against his chest as she murmured in her sleep.

"Oh shit," Percy slowly moved the mermaid aside and pulled himself out of the tank. He looked up at the crew still staring at him, "this is so not what it looks like."

"His third day on the sea and he has already screwed a mermaid," Marc said with a grin, "you're my hero Percy! All hail the playboy Perseus!

"Get some kid!" William yelled out as the rest of the crew cheered on.

"Guys I'm telling you it's not like that!" Percy tried to explain as he climbed out of the tank.

"Sure, it's not like we caught you guys sleeping together on the first day," shouted a crew member called Frank.

"Fuck off Frank!" Percy shouted back.

"Relax Percy we're just messing with you," Marc said pulling Percy into a headlock, "my little boy all grown up. Why it was just yesterday when he was still a virgin."

"Damn lucky brat! His first time got to be with a mermaid!" Someone else from the crew shouted as Percy pulled his head out of the head lock.

"For fuck's sake guys I'm telling you the truth! She just needed someone to talk to and I jus-"

"-Spent the whole night talking, sure. That's why we found you two snuggled up together like lovers," William commented causing the enter crew to burst into laughter again.

"Knock it off lads!" Galen came in shouting at the crew, " Have some respect, this kid saved our lives yesterday!"

Percy smiled, "thanks Galen."

The large man nodded and pulled Percy close, "Kid as your friend I feel like I must warn you, mermaids are very territorial, once she marks you as her own there is no going back. Also wear a condom, always wear a condom."

Percy face palmed, "not you too…."

" _Percy? Is that you?_ " Mera's voice called out from inside the tank. Instantly all the sailors shut their mouth and watched the mermaid pull herself to the edge of the tank.

"Wow," Marc exclaimed, "so beautiful."

"Her voice," a crew member who looked like he was from Siberia exclaimed with tears in his eyes, "it sounds like a melody from heaven."

Percy looked confused and looked around, "why are all of you just staring at her like that? If you stare any harder you might end up making holes in her."

" _They cannot hear my voice Percy,_ " Mera explained, " _all they hear is my voice singing._ "

"Why can I….right, son of Poseidon thing, forgot about that," Percy scratched his head.

"What is she saying?" Galen asked, "or a better question who is she?"

"Oh right, I haven't introduced you guys yet," Percy walked in front of the tank, "this is Mera. I saved her yesterday from being eaten by the Giant lobster yesterday. Remember I told Odysseus about a mermaid? Well this is her."

"Wow," Marc slowly approached the tank, "so beautiful."

Marc tried to touch the tank but Mera jerked back in fear.

"Wow maybe you shouldn't go near her just yet Marc," Percy exclaimed pulling Marc back up, "she isn't used to other people, not after what happened."

"We should get her something to eat," Galen said, "Zeff! Cook her something up!"

The blonde chef raised an eyebrow, "what does she like to eat?"

Percy turned to the mermaid, "you hungry?"

Mera looked at all the men looking at her, she felt nervous but managed to nod, " _I like seaweed._ "

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. He turned to Zeff, "she likes seaweed."

"One plate of fried seaweed coming right up."

Mera kept fighting around looking at all the sailors around her, Galen noticed this quickly, "lads we are making her uncomfortable. Let's step aside for now, let Percy deal with her for now."

The crew nodded and quickly went off their own separate ways. Percy stayed with Galen just behind him, "take care of her Percy, she looks like she might faint at any moment."

Percy nodded, "I will, by the way how long do you think it will take to reach Nassau?"

The man looked at the the sun, "well according to the sun it might take us an hour or so to get there."

Percy looked surprised, "really?"

"No you idiot! Who the fuck can tell locations based on the position of the sun? What do I look like a god of navigation? I'll have to check the maps you made to give you a real answer. Though I'm surprised you can't sense where we are."

Percy frowned, "I can, but I can only tell that we are somewhere past the coast of South Carolina but before Miami. Maybe my connection with the sea isn't good enough to give an exact location."

Galen nodded, "yeah it's okay for now. I'll get this done, you talk to the girl."

Percy nodded and when Galen left he turned to Mera, "feeling better?"

" _Much, I am still not used to humans,_ " Mera said with a frown, " _Kelly though….. she loved humans. She wanted to see one in the future….she won't ever get the chance now._ "

Percy wanted to speak up and reassure her again that it wasn't her fault but now something changed, there wasn't' fear or guilt, only anger.

" _Did it suffer?_ " Mera asked with rage pouring out of her in waves.

"Yeah...yeah it did."

Mera growled, " _It deserves eternal torment._ " Percy didn't say anything, he simply nodded along. " _It all began back in atlantis,_ " Mera's voice took on a gentle tone as she began her story, " _I...I wanted to go out into the world and explore. I was being foolish now that I think about it. My father had just punished me and I wanted to spite him so I gathered my friends and simply left. We traveled far and for a while it was good. Then that thing got to us._ "

Her voice had changed now, it was back to fear, " _it tortured us for hours, it felt like days. It broke us mentally, destroyed every piece of magic we could use and threw it back at us. Every water spell we had was useless. It then pierced us with it's fangs over and over again. Kelly died screaming. She killed herself just to get away from the pain. It didn't like that. To use her as an example it ate her whole. Then it hurt us all one by one. It skewered the one who refused to bow with the spikes on it's tail while eating those who died in the process. The only reason I am alive was because it wanted to lure my father….only you came instead._ "

Mera looked at the demigod, " _how did you defeat it?_ "

Percy snapped his fingers forming an ice ball in his hand, "ice. That thing could control water, but it couldn't control ice. I mainly used every light spell I had, I had a light canon which burnt a hole through his head after which me and the rest of the crew tossed crude oil on the bastard lighting him up."

" _Did he scream?_ "

"Yes, he did."

" _Good._ " There was something sadistic in Mera's tone, but that was understandable. Percy wasn't one to judge; if that thing had done something to the people he cared for he would have probably disobeyed Clotho and tried to use the crystal of Kefka to bring the monster back just to torture it forever.

"So what now?" Percy asked, "we are on a quest, I'm a demigod from camp half-blood and right now I'm heading on a very dangerous mission. If you want you can come with me and stay on the boat, or I can I don't know call you a sea taxi or something? Is that even a thing?"

Mera smiled, " _there is no such thing as a sea taxi Percy. But… you are right. I do wish to go home. My friends had family, they all deserve to know what truly happened to their children._ "

Percy nodded, "I'll call my dad and tell him to send someone to pick you up."

Mera nodded, " _thank you Percy._ "

The demigod walked away leaving the mermaid alone, she looked like she needed some time alone. He summoned a huge mist causing a rainbow to form inside it when the sunlight passed through. Percy took out one drachma and tossed it into the rainbow calling up his dad after saying the prayer to Iris.

Soon the image cleared up to reveal the form of his father who looked like he was sitting on a big throne underwater. "Percy?" Poseidon asked as a smile bloomed on his face, "what a surprise! It's been a year hasn't it son? So what's the occasion? Or is this a simple hello?"

Percy smiled, his dad sounded so much like him, or was that the other way around? "I actually called to ask you a favor dad."

"Shoot."

"Do you know a mermaid named Mera?"

Poseidon looked startled, "why yes, yes I do. She's my granddaughter, Triton's daughter. She recently went missing and no one knows where she or the rest of her friends are."

Percy nodded, "well I found her, only her. Some kind of sea monster lured them all outside and then tortured them. It seemed the monster was trying to call Triton out for a fight but I heard it first and I ran over as quickly as I could." Percy had carefully worded his words. He had said lured so that Mera wouldn't be blamed for wanting to leave the city, it wasn't much but anything would help in taking the guilt off the poor girl's shoulders.

"You found her?!" Poseidon asked in surprise. He then turned off screen, "Triton we found your daughter!"

Suddenly the rainbow shifted again as a green skinned man appeared. His eyes were green like Percy and Poseidon but his facial structure was more feminine. While Percy looked more Greek with his tanned skin and strong jaw triton had a very sharp face that reminded Percy of a shark. The man had black hair like Poseidon but it was tied back in a pony tail.

"You have found my daughter?!" Triton yelled into the Iris message, "where is she?!"

"She's safe aboard the Ascension."

"The Ascension?! Odysseus' ship? That scoundrel has probably already defiled her!" Triton turned off screen "father you must do something about this!"

The image changed again showing Poseidon, the sea god looked tired, "is she safe Percy?"

The demigod nodded, "I'm keeping her safe but I still have my quest to complete. I'm heading towards Nassau now and it might get dangerous. Can you come and pick her up? She has been through hell and back dad, I think she really needs her family."

Crash!

Percy jumped a little hearing the sound of a door being broken coming from Poseidon's side of the message. Poseidon sighed, "I just got that door fixed. Anyway Percy Triton is coming to get Mera. By his speed I'm, sure he'll be there in no time."

Percy nodded, "thanks dad. Oh and by the way do you know where we are? I can't exactly tell our location, but I think we are close."

Position blinked, "really? You can consciously use your connection with the sea now? That's amazing Percy! We need to celebrate when you get back! Not many, if at all, can do such a thing. Worry not Perce, you are just two hours away from your destination, you should arrive there soon enough."

Percy smiled, "thanks dad."

The sea god nodded and smiled back, "oh and by the way you never did tell me who kidnapped Mera and the others. Was it Oceanus?"

Percy shook his head, "no, it was Janai'ngo."

Poseidon blinked, his face slowly drained of all colour and then, " **WHAT?! You faced a Great Old One and didn't tell me?!** "

"Ah sorry dad got to go, super emergency!" Percy said waving his hand in front of the rainbow.

" **Get back here Perseus Jackson! Your mother and I are going to have a word about your recklessness!** "

"Sorry what was that?! I couldn't hear you!" Percy yelled out as the Iris message quickly disappeared. Percy sighed in relief." Whew…. Dodged that one." He walked back towards Mera's ice tank just as Zeff walked over with a plate of fried seaweed.

"Here, for the mermaid," the cook gave Percy the plate.

"Thanks Zeff, I'll make sure she gets them," Percy nodded and walked to the tank. Mera looked better now, less distraught and more calmed down. She looked at Percy and smiled, "breakfast is served."

Mera licked her lips looking at the seaweed, " _that looks delicious Percy._ " Percy smiled and jumped into the tank splashing water everywhere.

"Here you go," Percy said giving the plate to Mera who quickly dug into the meal like it was going to be her last. Percy was beyond astonished, "boy you sure can eat."

" _Food has never tasted this good before,_ " Mera commented as she swallowed the seaweed whole quickly eating the rest. " _Percy could you please reform some ice around my tank?_ " Mera asked pointing to a hole in her tank which was slowly enlarging by the moment.

"Oh, right sorry, forgot about that," Percy said as he froze the whole up before reinforcing the entire tank, "there, it should last for about a few more hours now."

" _How can you control ice so easily?_ " Mera asked, " _I do not know anyone in Atlantis who can do such a thing._ "

Percy shrugged, "it's a gift."

Percy smiled and let the girl eat as slowly they began to talk more about Mera's life in Atlantis. Percy didn't really know anything about the city, even though he technically was the prince of said city, and every thing Mera said about it amazed him.

'Maybe I should visit some time,' Percy told himself. Mera's eyes sparkled when she described her childhood home, Percy could tell that talking about it took her mind off her friends so he didn't feel like interrupting.

It seemed that Mera was a scholar above all else and that she loved books, something most people teased her about by calling her a daughter of Athena.

She also knew a variety of spells, she showed Percy one where she hardened a handful of water into a sphere. When Percy touched it it felt like a solid mass, like a piece of rock, it seemed Mera was good at Water transformation, something Percy, while good at, didn't really learn to develop so well.

Percy could harden the surface of water to walk on, but Mera could harden the water around the entire boat and lift it out of the sea. Maybe Percy should think about grinding his water control skills.

Mera was also skilled in potion making, something Percy didn't even know was a thing. But apparently everyone in Atlantis was crazy about potions and loved Mera's ability to make a cure for nearly any disease. It seemed one of the reasons Mera and the others were so far out was because they were looking for a particular herb that was very rare to find.

Soon however two hours passed by quickly as the man in the crow's nest called out, "land ho!"

Percy got out of Mera's tank and looked ahead and there it was, Nassau. The boat was far away but when Percy activated his 8.0 Eyesight perk he could clearly see the dock filled with cruise ships and tourist attractions along the streets.

"We are almost there lad," Galen said walking up to Percy, "do you know where exactly we need to go?"

"Wait, I think I got a map from Hermes," Percy said opening his inventory. He had stored everything Hermes had given him inside his inventory and this was the first time he actually looked at them. There was the can of glue and multivitamins along with spare clothes and….is that a pirate costume?

Percy smiled at Hermes antics and quickly took out the map he got in the bag. It showed Nassau and there was a big red dot along the west of the island on something called, 'Albany Golf course.'

"How did you do that?" Galen asked, "you just pulled it out of thin air!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you didn't know? It's a gift from dad, long story. Anyway, we need to enter through here," Percy said pointing at the beach closest to the golf course, South Ocean beach.

"Hmm, how about here," Galen pointed to a small inland of water called Albany Marina,"it looks like a great place to dock the ship."

"I don't know, it looks like a place mortals use a lot for their boats. Can we blend in?" Percy asked.

"We'll manage," Galen said turning to his men, "alright lads we are going to the southern region of the island, turn west and go around!" He then turned to Percy and pointed at the map, "can I have this?"

Percy nodded, "yeah sure." Galen walked away and Percy turned to Mera, only this time Mera wasn't alone as Marc and William were there talking to the mermaid. She smiled and laughed at something the Frenchman said, they looked like they were getting along well. Percy smiled, she was getting used to humans.

Seeing Mera being kept company Percy decided it was time to change, after all he had been wearing the same clothes for over two days. It was a good thing Annabeth wasn't here otherwise she would have thrown him into the ocean.

Percy walked into the sailors' quarters and quickly took off his jacket and set it aside. He opened up his inventory and looked for clothes to wear. There were the ones Hermes gave him but they all looked...silly. Percy didn't really know what the god was thinking, but one thing was for sure, he didn't have any sense of style, but then again neither did Percy. But even Percy knew that a pair of bright neon green pants weren't cool.

The demigod sighed and looked through the inventory until something stuck out to him; it was the pirate costume Hermes had packed for him. Percy grinned, Hermes may have meant for it to be a gag gift but Percy liked it.

The demigod took off his shirt and pants and quickly put on a new set of boxers. He then took the pirate costume out of his inventory and put his old clothes inside. He quickly changed and formed an ice mirror in front of him to see how he looked.

He now wore a white shirt with blue highlights underneath a leather vest that hugged Percy's chest tightly. He had leather bracers on each arm with a red sash tied around his hip serving as a belt. His pants were blue and baggy with leather boots at the bottom tying all the excess cloth together and a gun holster at the side of his hip for a fake toy gun. He had his armband of Cerberus tucked underneath his right bracer and a red bandanna tied around his head completing the pirate look.

Percy was impressed, it wasn't really that cheesy, heck it was halfway decent. He chucked the toy gun to the side and took out Yew's Breath from his inventory. He still hadn't returned it to Odysseus, not that he could, so for now it served as his primary weapon. He cut a hole in the bottom of the holster and slided the blade in. It was a loose fit, but he would manage.

Percy put on his leather jacket over his new costume and surprisingly he could pull it off. 'Hm, maybe I do have a sense of fashion.'

Ping!

'You have got to be kidding me.'

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Fashion sense, Lv- 1 (30%)**

 **You sense of fashion will dictate how impressive you will look. Being visibly impressive can help improve your social standing and may make you feel good.**

 **+10 % chance of looking good**

 **\+ 5 % chance of enemy not wanting to harm you because of your amazing hip clothes**

Percy's left eyes twitched when reading the skill, 'is this a joke? Fucking hell Clotho no one uses 'hip' anymore!' He closed the box and quickly left for the deck.

There Percy saw a lot more people next to Mera's tank as almost the entire crew was now talking to her. Percy smiled and walked up to them, "having fun?"

"Oh hey Percy," William waved, "we were just telling Mera about the time Galen kicked your ass."

Mera smiled, " _they may not be able to understand me but they do tell the best stories._ "

Percy's eyes twitched again, "I see, did you also tell her about how I beat each and everyone of you single handedly?"

The crew looked a little scared as Mera laughed at their reaction. Percy smirked, "that's what I thought."

"Alright enough flirting lads time to get to work," Marc said getting up and kissing Mera's hand, "it has been a pleasure mademoiselle, I hope to see you again soon."

Percy smiled as the mermaid blushed a bright red. The crew, including Percy, all began to work to get the ship into port. They had reached Albany Marina located on the south side of the island fairly quickly. The entrance to said marina was a wide channel that opened up to the port inland. Galen carefully sailed the 50 foot long boat into the port anchoring it to the left right in front of the local port authority.

"Alright lads remember that time we snuck into Russia?" Galen asked as the rest of the crew were getting ready by arming themselves with weapons, "we do the same. Team Alpha and Beta come with us, Gamma and Delta stay here and protect the ship and our guest. If any trouble arises leave, we'll find our way back to the meet up point. Any questions?"

"No sir!" The crew shouted.

"Good!" Galen replied as he slowly lowered the anchor as they finished docking into the port. A wooden ramp was lowered down from the ship as sailors began to get off the ship.

Perry walked up to Mera, "okay Mera I'm going to have to go now, I still need to finish my quest. Will you be okay staying here?"

The mermaid nodded, " _I will be fine Percy, thank you for your concern. The crew of this ship seem….nice._ "

Percy smiled as he refroze part of Mera's tank just in case before getting off the ship himself. Percy saw around twenty members of the crew standing next to Galen as they were talking to a bald brown skinned man in a good looking suit. Percy quietly snuck up next to Galen and stayed out of sight as he listened in on what they were talking about.

"And I will tell you again sir you have docked unregistered and without warning, that is a direct violation of the procedures here at Albany port!" The man yelled at Galen. He was around Percy's height and human, and the fact that he had the balls to yell at Galen earned him Percy's respect. He was also an idiot, but a brave idiot nonetheless.

"Look Mr..." Galen began.

"Megan M. Megan."

"Look Mr. Megan I know you are just trying to do your job here, but so are we. So if you would just let us pass we will be out of your hair in let's say an hour, max."

"And I'm telling you Mr. Galen that this isn't the 1500's! You cannot just show up and expect free docking! We are a prestigious port used by the wealthy and the famous. We cannot just allow-"

"-Oh for the love of the gods," Marc exclaimed as he stepped up and snapped his fingers causing a sharp cold wind to blow. Percy could feel the Mist taking effect over the mortal man's mind as Marc spoke, "you will let us pass. We have every right to be here."

Mr. Megan looked mesmerized as he repeated what Marc said, "I will let you pass. You have every right to be here."

"You will also not allow anyone to hassle us, understood?"

"I will not allow anyone to hassle you, understood."

Marc nodded and turned to Galen, "let's go already."

Galen sighed, "Always so impatient."

Percy smiled and walked forward, "I just think he wants to get back to Mera as fast as he can." Marc looked taken back as the men snickered at the comment. They moved past Mr. Megan and towards the mainland leaving the human confused as to why he was outside his office in the first place.

The island itself was beautiful to look at with shops littered all over the place and food stands around every corner. The roads were made out of cobblestone and the streets were clean of any garbage, something Percy could say was a great change of pace from New York.

The sea breeze hit Percy hard empowering the demigod, there was something about being on land yet smelling the sea that really excited Percy. Most of the buildings at the port were directly opposite the water with open doors and windows to let the wind through. Strangely enough there weren't many tourists here. It was summertime and the streets were nearly empty, it seemed odd to Percy, but then again this could just be the boring part of town.

Just then Percy noticed something in the corner of his eyes, "hey guys wait up I need to get something."

Galen and the others stopped, "what is it?"

Percy pointed at the end of the road where a small watch shop was located, "I need to get a watch."

"Now? You need to do that now?"

"Think of it as a souvenir," Percy said with a shrug, "plus I really want a watch."

The crew shrugged as Galen sighed, "fine, go get your stupid watch. We'll wait here."

Percy took out around 500 $ and gave it to Galen, "why don't you guys go get something to eat, I won't be long."

"Wait you can store money as well?!" Galen asked surprised, "kid you're better than a bank!"

Percy shrugged and kept walking towards the watch shop. He really wanted a watch, it was on his to do list for quite some time now and this was the perfect chance. Plus it would be a cool looking souvenir.

Percy entered the shop and found that it was small, around 20 feet big. There was a counter at the back with a man sitting behind it reading the newspaper. He looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow before going back to his paper. The demigod then turned to the watches lining up the walls of the shop. There were so many to choose from and that excited Percy, maybe he had a fetish for watches or something?

Just as Percy was about to look at some of them the door opened again, "relax girls, I'm telling you with these watches we can time the bombs instead of blowing them all up at once."

Percy brain went on overdrive the moment he heard the term, 'bomb'. He turned and there standing next to the door were three people Percy was familiar with. There was a young woman with white blonde hair wearing a blue leather jacket over a white shirt with a pair of simple jeans and short boots. A tall buff blond man with a yellow and purple Hawaiian print shirt with shorts and a small fiery strawberry blonde haired girl wearing a pair of tights with a tank top..

Percy sighed, 'not these guys again.' This was the same team that had tried to stop him, Clarisse and Annabeth from finding out about the Gergosas back in Boston.

"Elsa it's him! Peter Jackson!" Anna shrieked out loud.

"First off, it's Percy Jackson, and second why can't I just enjoy this one thing without having a bunch of crazy people attack me?!" Percy shouted out as he drew Yew's Breath with his left while uncapping riptide with his right. Anna reached behind and pulled out a metal bat that was strapped to her back.

"Wait!" Elsa shouted, "we don't want to fight!"

Percy and Anna stared each other down but didn't move. Percy turned to Elsa, "why are you here?"

"For a vacation," Kristoff said sarcastically.

"Answer me properly or I'll freeze your stupid mouth shut."

"Yeah well I would like to see you-"

"Enough Kristoff!" Elsa spoke up shutting the man halfway. She turned to Percy, "I promise you when I say that I mean you no harm, I mean it. We are here to track down someone, a man named Argo, we didn't come to fight you, I promise."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Elsa and studied her face. Just then his lie detections skill kicked in;

 **No lies detected!**

Percy sighed as he lowered his blade as Anna lowered her metal bat. "Why are you looking for Argo?" Percy asked narrowing his eyes at Elsa, "last time I saw you three you were working for him by stopping us from getting to New York."

Elsa nodded, "yes, that was a mistake. We didn't know who we were fighting for, all we knew is that he was related to the man who….who turned me into this," Elsa said covering her hands in ice, "I didn't realise that the man we worked for was the man we were looking for until it was too late. We then spent a better part of a year tracking him to Nassau."

Percy looked at Elsa's hands, if he recalled correctly she and her sister along with the guy who smelt like a reindeer were all looking for the man who gave Elsa her ice powers. And from what Percy knew about Argo that sound just like something the freak would do. Percy sighed, "fine, I believe you." He then holstered Yew's Breath back and recapped Riptide.

"So now that we explained our story, why are you here?" Kristoff asked after Anna put her weapon away.

"Vacation," Percy replied with narrowed eyes.

Kristoff blinked "seriously? What a coincidence."

Anna sighed, "He was being sarcastic sweetie."

Kristoff blinked cluelessly until he became angry, "why you little shit-"

Percy put a hand up, "bind." Ribbons of mana flew out of Percy's hands and wrapped themselves around Kristoff immobilizing the man. Percy turned to Elsa, "I came here for Argo too. The man has a new weapon called a Gergosa. Giant, nasty things that feeds on humans. I don't know how he makes them, but he does."

Elsa nodded, "we got the same intel. He owns an underground bunker somewhere in the area. Looks like we want the same thing then."

Percy nodded, "looks like."

"Hey can you ah get these things off of me?" Kristoff asked from the floor.

"Will you try to hurt me again?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I promise," Kristoff said giving Percy his best smile. The demigod sighed and released the binding allowing Kristoff to get back up, "thanks."

"Your welcome, now why exactly are you guys here in this shop?" Percy asked.

"We need watches for making bombs to use in the bunker," Kristoff explained , "you know, to blow it up."

Percy sighed, "next time to shout out bomb in public, you might gain unwanted attention."

"Right, is he working with us now?" Kristoff asked Elsa and Anna, "because if he's working with us then I need an extra aspirin."

"Well that all depends," Elsa asked Percy, "do you want to team up?"

Percy nodded, "we want the same thing right? Anyway let's get you those watches, all our commotion probably scared the owner half to death. Let me just-" Percy turned to use the mist to hypnotize the man but found that the store owner wasn't even paying attention, instead he was still looking into his paper not caring about what was going on outside, "never mind then."

In ten minutes Kristoff had bought around 40 watches while Percy got one for himself. It was a simple electronic watch that was said to stand up to 30 minutes of water pressure, not much, but it was something.

Percy took his new 'friends' outside and looked for the crew. He quickly found them eating cotton candy by the water and walked up to Galen and the others. The sailor looked at Percy's new group and raised an eyebrow, "friends of yours lad?"

Percy sighed, "something like that. Galen meet Elsa," Percy pointed at the blonde haired ice controller who nodded politely, "Anna," the petite martial artist waved a hello, "and the guy who smells like reindeer piss is Kristoff," the tall blonde man glared at Percy.

"And these guys," Percy said to Elsa and her team pointing at the crew, "are a crew of partial immortals sailing the seas forever with Odysseus, who currently is out of action. Any questions?"

"Are they coming with us?" Galen asked.

"They are after the same thing as us," Percy explained, "plus they have bombs, big loud bombs."

Galen and the rest of the crew looked impressed. Marc walked up and took Elsa's hand giving it a light kiss, "it would be an honour to fight for you my lady."

"No thanks," Elsa said with a smile taking back her hand, "I like to fight my own battles."

The crew snickered at Marc's rejected face. The poor Frenchman just got a face full of Elsa' best ice queen impression. "Alright let's get moving," Galen said drawing attention to him. He turned to Kristoff, "where did you leave your bombs?"

"In our car," Kristoff said pointing to a large red hummer parked outside the port area.

Percy looked at the car and scoffed, "overcompensating for something are we?"

Kristoff shot him a dirty look, "shut up brat! Do you even have pubic hair yet?"

"Alright enough!" Elsa shouted before Percy could respond, "let's just focus on the mission ahead okay? How are you all going to reach there?" She asked Galen and the crew.

They all looked confused, "well… we were just planning to walk really," William said with a shrug, "it's not really that far."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "what are you guys talking about? The Blue Shark golf course is pretty far away."

"Blue Shark golf course? No, Argo's at the Albany golf course," Percy said taking the map from Galen checking it again before handing it to Anna, "see."

Elsa and her team looked at the map and Kristoff spoke up, "well out intel told us that Argo is at the Blue Shark, not the Albany."

"Oh really?" Percy asked sarcastically, "you mean the same intel that had you work for the very guy you guys were hunting?"

"...point taken, Albany golf course it is."

"Not so fast Kristoff," Elsa intervened, "who is your source Percy?"

"Hermes," Percy replied simply.

"...okay then, to Albany golf course it is," the strange group of Abyss assassins and Odysseus crew members all started moving. First they went to Kristoff's rented car and took out several huge bags of explosives. There were around five bags filled with them and when Percy looked inside he found green sticks tied together with duct tape with wire running all over it.

 **Military grade C-4,**

 **1 stick of C-4**

 **Damage - 700 Attack**

 **Range of explosion for one stick - five feet**

Percy's hand started to shake, "t-this is military grade C-4," he looked at Kristoff, "how did you guys even get them into the island?"

"You don't want to know," Anna said grumbling as the crew quickly began walking towards the Albian golf courses that was just down the road from the port area.

They walked along Ernie's Way past a few houses before they came upon the 60 feet fence of the Albian Golf course.

"How are we getting in?" Marc asked.

"Marc, Marc, Marc," Percy said shaking his head, "why do you always ask such stupid questions?" Percy pressed his hand on the metal and spread his Ice control along the metal making it brittle. He then sent a strong pulse of his Earthquake control mana through the metal shattering the fence.

"Wow," Kristoff turning to Elsa, "can you do that?"

The ice queen shot Kristoff a glare but remained silent. Soon the entire team walked into the golf course but hid inside the tree line not wanting to draw attention in case Argo had guards watching.

"Why a golf course?" Percy asked startling everyone, "like if it was a castle of a warehouse I would get it, creepy evil dudes like that sort of stuff. But why a golf course?"

"Maybe he likes golf?" Anna replied with a shrug.

"So where is he supposed to be hiding anyway?" Asked Galen looking around, "I don't see any secret hiding places where one can put the entrance for a secret base anywhere around."

"Didn't Hermes tell you where it was?" Marc asked Percy.

The demigod shook his head, "no, he didn't say anything about that. Maybe we should just look around and hope to find something?"

"Splitting up sounds like a great idea," Galen said nodding, "we can cover more ground that way."

"But how can we call each other out if we find the base?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe we can just shout really hard?" Galen suggested. Percy sighed and walked away from the group towards the golf course.

"Wouldn't that get the mortal's attention?"

"Maybe we could disguise it, like maybe a bird call." Percy found the perfect spot, he raised his fist high into the air and channelled Body form and Earthquake control into it.

"So what will the bird sound like?"

"How about, kaka-"

"GIGA IMPACT!"

 **BOOM!**

Rocks were thrown to the side as everyone looked towards the source of the explosion. Percy stood in front of a massive hole he just made and when the crew looked over they found an underground tunnel leading into the golf course.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked Percy.

The demigod shrugged, "son of the earthshaker, no big deal."

"You probably alerted Argo to our location kid!" Galen shouted.

"We traveled here on a 1000 year old ship. If he had surveillance outside he probably already knows, besides we are about to blow this entire places to kingdom come, so what's the point about being stealthy?"

"I'm surprised mortals aren't already swarming us," Marc commented, "Strange, there seem to be few around."

"Yeah we noticed the same," Anna explained, "we think it might be something to do with Argo."

"You think he's kidnapping them?" Percy asked. From the corner of his eye Percy could see Elsa frown, Percy could understand why, he wasn't stupid.

"He definitely kidnapped them," Elsa spoke up, "let's get down there. We find the kidnapped people, free them and only after they are all safe we blow the place up, agreed?"

Everyone nodded in approval, "agreed," Percy said as he jumped down into the tunnel. Everyone followed suit and soon the group was going down the earthy tunnel. The surface was solid, Percy's couldn't even see cracks in the dirt. The walls of the tunnel were lined up with candlestick that didn't seem to melt and the ground lined with stone, hard stone.

"So any idea which direction we are going?" Galen asked.

"Doesn't matter, " Kristoff replied as he placed a bomb along the side of the tunnel. He then took out a watch he bought in the shop before and took off the back case. He attached a couple of wires to the battery and set the watch's internal alarm for an hour from now.

"How does the bomb work?" William asked.

"I set the alarm in the watch for 12, when it rings there is a significant drain in the battery that gives a signal through these wires," Kristoff pointed to the wires attaching the watch to the bomb, "that causes it to go off."

"Hm, crude but effective," Marc commented.

The group continued to walk ahead but the tunnel just seemed to go on forever. "So where's that reindeer of yours?" Percy asked to pass the time.

"Sven? Oh he couldn't make it, it's too hot for him," Kristoff replied.

"Then aren't you kind of powerless without him?"

The blind man shrugged, "I have more tricks up my sleeve."

Percy and the other kept up the small talk and soon the tunnel opened up to a huge room. Percy was at the lead and the moment he saw what was there inside the room and pushed everyone back hushing their protest.

"What's wrong Percy?" Elsa asked as the whole group, directed by Percy, slowly walked away from the doorway.

"There are around 50 armored bears inside that room," Percy said taking out his blades.

"Bears?" Galen raised an eyebrow?

Percy nodded, "bears."

"Sigh, might as well go," Elsa said snapping her finger forming a sword made out of ice.

The group charged forward into the room and immediately the bears came into view. Every single one of them were standing on their hind legs like a man and covered from head to toe with armor designed especially for them.

 **Upgraded Bear,**

 **Lv- 21**

 **HP: 2,200/2,200**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Race- Bear**

 **Str- 32**

 **Vit-34**

 **Dex-11**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-0**

 **A bear which has been enhanced through magic by one crazy Mother Fucker. They have the ability to walk on their hind legs like a man and wear armors to protect them from weapons.**

 **Kill to gain- 350 Exp.**

Percy channeled up his Giga impact and collided head on with one of the bears lifting it off it's feet with brute force and smashing it into the bear behind it causing them to both disappear into dust afterwards.

"Wow," Anna whispered in astonishment.

"I am so glad we aren't that kid's enemy anymore," Kristoff said as the rest of the crew began their attack on the bears. Galen was a beast as he used his physical size to take on the bears head on beating them with his bare fists.

Percy sliced through the armor of his opponent with Yew's Breath before cutting off it's head with Riptide. The bear disappeared into nothing leaving behind 200 $, but Percy was too busy moving to collect it.

"Come on big guy," Anna said grinning as she swung her metal bat at her bear opponent. The bear roared and blocked it with it's paw before swinging at anna who dodged at the last second. The petite girl smiled, "oh you're so going to pay for that-"

CRUNCH!

Anna was cut off mid sentence as Percy came smashing into the fight by launching his foot into the bear's chest plate breaking it into pieces and destroying the bear in the process.

"Ah...I kind of had it handled," Anna began but Percy was already moving all over the battlefield. He kicked, punched, sliced and destroyed one bear after the other. Percy had single handedly managed to kill off more than half of the bears by himself leaving everyone there confused and scared.

"Percy, remind me never to piss you off," Marc commented as the group looked around the cave.

"Guys why is there money littered all over the room?" William asked pointing at the loot Percy's kills left behind, "and where are half the bears? How did they just vanish like monsters do?"

Percy shrugged, "maybe some of them were mixed with some elements of the supernatural, Argo is crazy enough to do something like that right?"

 **Lie succeeded!**

The group bought the lie, everyone except Elsa and Galen, and soon they turned to other tunnels leading away from the room. There were now around 10 exits from the room, not including the tunnel they came from.

"Any idea on how we move forward from here?" Elsa asked.

"We split up," Galen said, "teams of two. Each team takes three bombs each, and we meet back up outside."

"What if some of us don't make it?" William asked.

"Percy can you still do that super speed thing you do?" Galen asked the demigod.

"Yeah, but I'm not nearly that fast, I could probably check one or two tunnels, but not much."

"Good enough, but that's a last resort, so then everyone must focus on getting out in time. Now everyone pair up!"

The crew then quickly paired up with Kristoff and Anna together, obviously and Galen going with Marc. Percy however didn't want to get paired up.

"I work better alone," Percy said when it came to his turn, "I can run faster than anyone here and so cover more ground."

The group agreed with Percy, they didn't really see a problem with that, before Elsa stepped up, "actually Percy I think it would be a good idea if we paired up."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"I know Argo," Elsa said causing Anna to sneer at the mention of the name, "he lays out traps everywhere and it's better if you're paired up with someone to help you out in case you get stuck."

"I have a third sense when it comes to danger snow queen," Percy explained remembering his Area Sense, "I got this covered."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "and what if it's a trap you can't avoid?"

"I doubt there's anything that could not be avoided."

"Either way it's better to go together."

Percy looked like he wanted to argue but a look from Galen shut him up. So the protesting demigod got paired up with Elsa and the two ice users walked down the furthest tunnel on the left which lead them down a steep set of stairs.

"You were very brutal back there," Elsa spoke up as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know," Percy said in a low tone as he kept his head down watching where he stepped.

"It was almost like you didn't even consider them as living beings," Elsa commented narrowing her eyes.

Percy sighed, "They were the enemy Elsa. If we didn't kill them they would have killed us.."

"It's not that Percy, I can see something is going on with you, something has changed. The last person I saw being that ruthless was 'The Agent,' the world's top assassin. I didn't like working with him, his methods were….absolute and the way he killed was like watching a storm pick up houses. He didn't have pity or remorse, a quality I find inside of you Percy."

Percy chuckled, "so I'm as good as the best assassin in the world huh?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "I'm serious Jackson. What the hell is wrong with you? Last year when we fought you had the chance to kill me, to kill all of us, but you didn't. You were more focused on getting away then fighting. You could have done the same here, just bind all those bears using your blue ribbons or even freeze them solid. But you didn't you wanted a fight. You're more ruthless now."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Percy asked.

"Because Argo has a tendency of using transformed humans as bodyguards. The last base I was in had humans transformed into sharks which Argo used to monitor the base."

Percy stopped walking. He began to wonder whether he had just slaughtered innocent people back there, 'no,' he told himself, 'no the info box would have told me so, it said Race-Bear, not human.'

"They weren't human," Percy replied as he began walking again.

"How do you know?"

"I have the powers of an informant remember? I know when a man is a man and when a bear is a bear."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

"But if you are?"

Percy snapped, "you know what you are starting to get on my nerves Ice Queen! Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"Because I'm standing in front of a 13 year old boy who just said that he was okay with killing people!"

Percy shook his head, "you know for a hired gun inside the Abyss you sure have a strong moral code."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "you're 13 and you're telling me you don't have a moral code?"

Percy laughed, "if you knew what type of life I lived, the type of life any demigod lives you would know that our moral compass is broken from birth. We have monsters chasing us since we are kids. The safest place for us isn't home, no if we stay with our mortal parent there's a good chance they might end up as lunch for some monster. So we leave, we go to a fucking camp in the middle of nowhere where we finally get to be with others like us and we get a family. And then some crazy motherfucker comes in and steals Zeus's Lightning bolt or poisons our guardian tree basically making the rest of our summer shitty as well.

"We aren't meant to be normal humans Elsa, so don't expect me to act like one. We are warriors, not civilians. We are the children of gods, beings that can destroy mountains or cause tsunamis with a simple thought, we aren't meant to be normal. I live in a world where my enemy will kill and eat me if I don't fight back, so yeah, I'm not wasting energy by keeping the bad guys alive. Plus you know, they were just bears! Stupid bears!"

Elsa looked at Percy as cold fury built up in her, she took a deep breath and then let it out, "Let me tell you a story Percy. It begins in my hometown, a small miserable place that I barely remember. It was always cold there, I hated the cold. But I had my sister, Anna. Our parents died when we were young, we didn't have anyone else to go to. We moved from foster home to foster home. Anna was always loved by any family that picked us up, the only reason they even chose me was because Anna insisted we were a package deal. But even then I got us kicked out, it was always my fault. But one day we found someone, a man who seemed to care more about me that Anna. Argo seemed like the foster parent that Anna and I dreamed about. He cared for us both, me more than Anna, and some part of me liked that. But after a week staying there, that fairy tale was shattered.

"He took us when we were asleep. We woke up strapped to a table next to each other with something being pumped into us. He stood over there watching us with his sadistic smile, the table was freezing, but his smile was colder. He stroked my cheek and said , 'I know you don't like the cold my ice princess, but don't worry. The cold will never bother you again.' I don't remember what he did, all i remember was pain, unbearable pain. Anna went through it too, but after a day she stopped and was taken outside the lab. I thought she died, but only later did I find out she got lucky. She didn't have the signs of gaining any new powers, but I did.

"It was a week before the pain stopped when Argo finally released me. He smiled and spent the month training me, teaching me to use my powers. And for that month I grew attached, he promised never to cause that kind of pain to me and I loved him for it. He trained me to be a weapon, to be ruthless, cold and emotionless. He used me as a weapon to kill people, to kill innocent people. I once froze an entire family of a man who crossed Argo and I smiled as he broke the ice into pieces killing them all. I was his prized possession, but one day, one day he messed up.

"He was taking me through the dungeons, where he kept all his slaves and I saw her, I saw Anna. I didn't know she was alive, and I think Argo forgot about her as well. The moment I saw her there sitting in her own feces like an animal I broke.

"I attacked Argo with all I had, every single thing he taught me I used to fight him. I managed to get Anna out of there and we ran, ran as far and as fast as we could. I carried her on my back until I ran out of breath. I thought we were going to die when a couple found us, they took us in and they nurtured us back to health. They were Kristoff's parents and they were the first couple that accepted us both. Over the years I learnt to control my powers, not through anger but through sheer will power. I was in control of my powers, not the other way around."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy finally asked.

"Because I saw you back there, and you reminded me of myself when I was young. You reminded me of how lost I was when serving Argo. Back then the ice was using me, not the other way around."

"Just because I'm a little extreme in the way I do things doesn't make me a monster Elsa."

"No, but it makes you less human," Elsa said.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm only half human then huh?" Percy said ending the conversation.

The duo placed a bomb along the side of the tunnel they were going through before walking forward. Percy looked at his watch, it was 11:20, they had forty minutes to get out, but both Percy and Elsa wanted to find Argo before anything else.

As Percy kept walking along the tunnel a warning rung out in his head;

 **Warning! There's a pressure pad in front of you!**

Percy jumped to the side pushing Elsa to the wall. "What are you-" Elsa began when Percy pointed at a lifted tile on the ground.

"Trap," Percy said letting Elsa go, "see, told you I have a sixth sense when it come to danger."

Percy smiled and took a few steps forward and suddenly the floor gave out below him causing the demigod to fall down. Gamer's mind kicked in fast destroying all signs of panic. Percy looked down and saw spikes at the bottom of the pit, he poured 2000 mana into his marble skin skill. He didn't know how much he would need, but better safe than sorry;

 **Defence- 158,000**

Percy braced for impact but instead of feeling several points of impact Percy's body hit something solid. Percy got up and opened his ice and found himself standing on top of a platform of ice. The demigod could see the spikes underneath the ice and turned up to see Elsa with her hands at the side of the pit with a trail of ice leading to the platform.

"Argo doesn't just use pressure plates, he also uses motion sensors," Elsa explained as she formed ice platforms along the side of the pit to help Percy back up.

"Thanks, I guess you were right, it was better to have help. But just for the record I had it handled."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "really? And how did you have it handled?"

Percy knocked on his skin causing it to ring out, "I can strengthen my skin to be as hard as stone. The spikes would have hurt, but wouldn't have killed me. Heck I doubt they could have even pierced my skin."

Elsa looked impressed but said nothing as she created a bridge of ice over the pit for them to cross.

Along the way Percy's area sense detected more and more traps and Elsa helped them get around them all. Eventually the skill leveled up;

 **Area Sense, Lv-4 (50%)**

 **Allows the user to get a sense of the area around him/her. The higher the level the more information is provided.**

 **Effective until 35 feet.**

Soon the tunnel became filled with painting and fancy looking torches along the wall, if Percy had to guess he would say they were in Argo's living quarters. Soon the duo came upon a set of doors, each opposite to one another. They carefully checked the first one to find a storage room. Inside were tanks filled with body parts of different monsters, there was a cyclops eyeball and the wings of a pegasus near the edge of the room with the center filled with a huge tank containing the body of a Hellhound.

"Argo is a sick mother fucker," Percy commented as he looked at the green liquid containing the monster. The Hellhound's eyes were already liquefied, and if Percy had to guess so were the rest of it's organs.

"How can he even possess their bodies?" Elsa asked horrified, "don't they disappear after you kill them?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at the liquid and focused;

 **Preservation liquid,**

 **This liquid when used on a monster causes preservation of the body allowing it to die a natural death, i.e. fade.**

 **Warning! This product does not work on devious beings or monsters with significant power.**

Percy's eyes shot open, "this thing can kill monsters Elsa!"

"What?!'

"This thing can cause monsters to fade!" Percy exclaimed.

"Bu-but that's impossible! If that's true… how powerful is that man?" Elsa asked the frightening question on Percy's mind.

Percy looked around the room and found three kegs each four foot tall with the label for the preservation liquid on top. Percy walked to the kegs and lifted them up putting them into his inventory.

"Where did those things go?" Elsa asked surprised.

Percy sighed, it was time like this when he really wished that people knew about his powers so he didn't have to keep explaining them every six seconds, "I put them in a pocket dimension for storage. Now let's see what's there in the other rooms."

Percy put one bomb on the wall of the room and left. The room directly opposite to this one was arranged like a chemical lab. There were chemical set ups located all over the room with ongoing chemical reactions. The beakers and vials were filled with chemicals that Percy couldn't even begin to pronounce, even with his now stellar English language skills.

"So this must be where he makes all his drugs," Percy said looking at the room.

"No...it's too small," Elsa said as she placed her hands on the walls causing it to slowly freeze over. The ice spread out from the wall to the floor and soon the entire room was frozen over with all the ongoing reactions destroyed, "I hope that at least irritates the bastard a little."

The two then walked out to the tunnel and went further down. After a while they came upon another door and this one lead into a huge library. Percy's eyes widened comically, here was information that Argo himself deemed worthy of attention. The man was mad, but a genius.

"Come on let's go, it's just books," Elsa said moving to leave when suddenly a gust of wind blew across her face.

Percy had gone super speed as he quickly began looting everything in sight. He threw all the books he found into his inventory He kept pulling each one up without even looking at what he picked up. Finally when it was all over Percy had around 58 books stored up inside his inventory and he noticed several boxes open up in front of him;

 **You have obtained the book containing the skill : Beginners Botanist**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **You have obtained the book containing the skill : Advance Zoology**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **You have obtained the book containing the skill : Basic physics**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **You have obtained a book containing the knowledge of Business administration**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **You have obtained a book containing the knowledge of The Universe**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **You have obtained a book containing the knowledge of Understanding languages**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **You have obtained a book containing the knowledge of creating a Nazism regime.**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy bleached at all those notifications, and these weren't the only ones, there were around 30 more notifications behind these ones. He was so going to use these books to bribe the Athena kids. Those book worms always get the best food because they always get up so early! Seriously! Who the fuck gets up at 5 in the morning just to study more books?! Percy appreciated knowledge, but there was a limit!

Elsa blinked, "I didn't realize you were that fast."

Percy closed all the boxes in front of him, "yeah I know, people tend to have the same look whenever they see me do that."

Elsa then asked, "What are you going to do with them?"

Percy shrugged, "study them, maybe learn about what Argo is trying to accomplish by starting a war with the Olympians. You know, the usual."

Elsa nodded and walked up to the desk in front of the book shelf, she bent under the table and began running her hands over the side of the desk.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Argo always kept some papers hidden away, if I were to guess…." Click!, "right here." A hidden compartment opened up on the table's surface and in it was a brown leather brown book. Elsa picked it up and threw it to the side.

"That kind of looked important," Percy commented.

"It's a dummy," Elsa said as she began inspecting the bottom of the hidden compartment, "Argo had several like them all over the place. He used to pretend he couldn't see me and would hide them all over the place to give me a false sense of security, to make me think that I knew a secret of his. But he always used to hide his real journal elsewhere," Elsa then formed a thin line of ice and pushed into to the edge of the drawer slowly pulling it out.

 **Warning! Bomb!**

"Elsa wait!" Percy shouted as he sent a blast of ice mana freezing the compartment whole.

"Why did you do that?" Elsa asked removing her hand from the compartment.

"My danger warning system kicked off," Percy explained as he slowly broke the wooden table away using Body From. The whole hidden compartment was then revealed through a block of ice. There was a trigger hidden underneath the hidden compartment with a bomb right below it, so if the false bottom was removed it would have exploded in Elsa's face.

"Thanks," Elsa said, "you have some quick reflexes."

Percy nodded as he carefully removed pieces of the ice to disengage the trigger and pull the real book out. It was identical to the one Elsa threw away but something told Percy this was the real one. Inside was filled with notes about secret projects and other things that Percy couldn't make out for the life of him, maybe Annabeth could help him out later. Percy put the journal inside his inventory and the two walked out of the now empty library. They continued down the tunnel and found a double door at the very end. They pushed the doors aside and stopped when they saw the room.

It was a lab of some kind, Percy saw the wall lined up with surgical instruments, some were clean, others were covered in blood. The room had tables all over, there were 12 in total and each had leather straps on them covered with blood. The demigod didn't need to guess what this room was used for.

"He used these for human experimentation," Elsa said as her arms began coating themselves with ice involuntarily, "fucking bastard."

Percy nodded and looked around finding charts and files lined up near the side. He approached them and read them, and he almost wished that he didn't.

From what he could understand Elsa wasn't the only one Argo had been doing experiments on. There were hundreds of them. The files here spoke of how Argo tried to put traits of different monsters into human beings.

There were several test subjects, with a lot of deaths and few successes. One test subject was a boy, age 11, Argo had put the cells of Hellhounds into the boy's body causing him to become a hybrid of sorts. He could Shadow Travel, something Percy never really got the hang of doing, and could also pass as a Hellhound himself. Something about him smelling like one.

Then there was the case about Argo transforming a woman into a gorgon before trying to transform her back. The experiment failed but the result gave the woman the uncanny ability to transform between her human form and he gorgon form, but anyone who looked at her in either form died instantly.

Then there was the case about Mist manipulation. This was different, instead of creating illusions the things created by this experiment would be real. Argo tried to experiment on a woman, age 21. He tried to make her into a conduit for the Mist, the results were...unexpected. The woman had gone through drastic physical alterations, her body had been de-aged, she looked 13, and instead of controlling the Mist to change the world around her to create illusions, she could only change her own body. It seems that the woman's brain had been damaged heavily causing her to be in a childlike state to mind, this restricted her transformations to cartoon characters.

Percy felt like puking the more he read. Argo was sick, he knew that, but never in his wildest dream did he guess he would be capable of doing something like this.

"What are those?" Elsa asked.

Percy looked downcast, "you don't want to know. Let's just go on and find this sick fuck."

Elsa nodded, "there's an exit over there," she pointed to a door on the far end of the lab, "I think it leads to the training room directly below us."

"Training room?"Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"He has to have some place to train his 'prized possessions' doesn't he?" Elsa said. Percy nodded and placed the last of their bombs on the wall of the room as the two walked to the door. But as they walked past the middle of the room someone started to sing;

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks better run better run, outrun my gun."

Elsa's eyes widened in fear and anger as she formed ice claws around her arms, "he's here."

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks better run better run, faster than my bullet," Percy recognized the voice now. It was coming from outside in the tunnel.

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks better run better run, outrun my gun," his voice was smooth, yet right under those soft tunes Percy could still make out the creepy voice of the man they came here to kill.

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks better run better run, faster than my bullet," Percy could see a shadow now underneath the other side of the door. Slowly the double doors were pushed open and there stood Argo Kishin in his black and white suit and top hat. He smiled his creepy smile and showed off his sharp shark like teeth. "I work so hard and I have to come home to this? Didn't I tell you not bring boys home Elsa? You should listen to your daddy you know."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Elsa roared as she sent a blast of icicles at the man. Argo smiled as suddenly his body turned black. The moment the ice touched his body it disappeared into nothing leaving him unharmed.

"Well that was certainly impressive," Argo said wiping of some snow from his shoulder, "you certainly have gotten better daughter of mine."

" **I'm not your daughter!** " Elsa yelled as she gathered her mana to try and blast Argo into next week.

Percy walked in front of her and put his hand up stopping her, "don't waste your mana, he's immune to magic attacks." Elsa glared at Percy but got her temper in control.

"I must admit Percy even I can't get her to stay calm like that," Argo said with his creepy smile.

"It's easy when you have common interest. Like for example we both want your head in a platter."

Argo chuckled, "nice one. You have a skill for insults Percy."

"Thanks it's called taunting. My level in it is 8 with a 40% chance of success."

Argo looked at him funny but shook his head, "kids these days, don't understand a single thing you mean."

"Where are your prisoners Argo?!" Elsa asked letting her anger show once again.

"They are not here right now," Argo said as he took off his hat and inspected it, "I got them off the island the moment a 1000 year old ship docked on the port next to my base, very subtle by the way. I would have never guessed."

Percy ignored the obvious sarcasm and focused. Something didn't add up. Percy remembered his quest well, it specifically stated three things, find and destroy the base, survive and not to let a single Gergosa off the island. So if the Gergosas were already off the island that means Percy would have gotten a failure notification by now, meaning they were still here.

"Where are the Gergosa?" Percy asked drawing Argo's attention to him.

"Around," Argo said as he took out a silver cigar box, "is that why you're here? Did the Gods send their little 13 year old champion to try and stop me?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "did you forget the time I kicked your ass so hard you were forced to run? Oh and let's not forget I was 12 when that happened."

Argo didn't react at all to Percy's taunt. He simply opened his giare case and put a cigarette in his lips and lit it. He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out smoke, "the only reason I ran was because that stupid son of Hermes wanted to. And the only reason you hurt me was because I was careless in my efforts to obtain the Gauntlet of Kefka, a mistake I assure you will not happen again," Argo flicked the still light bud at Percy's feet.

Percy squashed the fire stick out with his boot and looked at Argo, "where are the Gergosa."

"Did you know that the Gergosa basically can't function in a group? It's true, they are big and strong, but they are very stupid. I always wondered how the Titan's even used them as soldiers in the first Titan war until Hyperion told me," Argo tapped his temple, "you see Gergosa's are like bee and they follow one queen. So to command them all you need is a few simple tools and a psychic connection."

Elsa's eyes shot open in realization, "Percy look out!"

Before anyone could do or say anything the ground broke open. A flayed hand came crashing through the stone wall sending everything in the room flying. Argo smiled as the hand closed around Percy pulling him downwards through the ground.

Elsa went to the edge of the hole and shouted out in fear, "PERCY!"

* * *

 **Betaed by- piyush. rai. 37853734 (seriously if there are any mistakes it's not my fault now.)**

 **Merry Christmas...no wait Christmas isn't for half a year. Then... Happy Belated Easter! Two chapters in the same week, aren't you all luckly I don't have a social life!**

 **Anyway you guys wanted me to give a summary of Percy's status and every thing... so here it is. Just remember I warned you.**

Status-

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-5,550/5,550 (+1000) = 6,550**

 **Mana-3,150/3,150 (+1000) = 4,150**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-28 Exp- 28,760/ 87,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+7+20)=79**

 **DEX-50(+7+20)=77**

 **INT-50**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-60**

 **MONEY- 224,137$/1,208D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class, that has since changed, he is now considered a genius by some of his teachers and is considered very academically gifted. His behaviour has gotten him trouble over the years in various schools. Percy has a love/hate relationship with his father and wishes to find meaning in his life. Percy loves his mother, and every demigod in camp and will do anything to protect them all.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +7 VIT, +7 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

 **Titles-**

· **Son of Poseidon- (+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

· **Deadman- gives the user a boost of +40 in all stats if their HP is less than 20%.**

· **Zombie Hunter- 40% more attack and defence when dealing with the undead. +10 to all stats when dealing with the undead.**

· **Leader- allows the user to control his troops easily giving a +10 to all stats for all subordinates.**

 **Perks-**

· **Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.(Not active)**

· **Le Bete- gives +50 to all stats but will cause a complete loss of control every time Percy gets angry. For every person Percy kills while in this berserk rage he will gain+2 stat points. WARNING: The only way to stop this is to either kill Percy, shock Percy awake with something surprising or have no more enemies left to kill. (** **Permanent)**

· **Chimera's blood- Allows user to temporarily take on one trait from the last monster he killed. The user can use this trait for however long he wishes.(Not Active)**

 **Trait used-Goblin's growth,**

 **When paired up with 'Puberty' status will allow for user to grow to their nature prime faster and will help in obtaining muscle mass quicker.**

 **Positive results- Quicker growth rate and bigger body size**

 **Negative results- Increase in all hormones resulting in an increased sex drive that will cloud your thoughts.**

· **Canidae Tamer- user of this perk can control members of the Canidae family with relative ease. This also includes magical beasts like werewolves and Hellhounds!**

· **Equus Tamer- user of this perk can control members of the Equus Genus, like horses and zebras with relative ease. This also includes magical beasts like unicorns and pegasus!**

· **Luck day- On this speacial day you will have +25 stats in luck lasting for 24 hours. On your birthday you will gain +50 in Luc stats! (Lucky Day: Friday)**

· **Speed demon- Allows user to travel at unbelievable speeds at the cost of 200 HP per minute. Can be improved on with training, at present speed is: 310 Miles/hour (500 KM.)**

· **Body Form- Allows user to focus all thier strnght in one part of thier body. The focused area will gain X5 power for a dieserd time period. Cool down will last 1/3 as long and total strenght will be reduced by half till then.**

· **Telekinesis- the physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range - 30 feet**

 **Max weight- 50 Pounds**

· **8.0 Eyesight - Gives user incrediably eyesight that is nearly 4 time better than normal human eyes. Gives proper defenitions to user allowing for amzing accuracy and perception.**

 **Items Equied-**

· **Arm Band of Cerberus;**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **\+ 10 levels to all skills involving darkness or shadows**

· **Wolfskin jacket,**

 **A leather jacket made out of Marchosias' skin. It is immune to most weapons and it is immune to magic to a certain degree. It's durability can be compared to that of the skin of the Nemean lion and is know to be water resistant.**

 **Durability- 85/100 (135/150)**

 **Pin of protections;**

 **Gives a boost of + 50 durability to any object it is attached to.**

· **Necklace of Poseidon,**

 **Permanent activation of 'Son of Poseidon' activation along with +1000 for water dungeon bonus!**

 **Amulet of Hasis,**

 **Gives + 20% for all wind based attacks**

 **+3% to health regeneration.**

* * *

 **Also the idea for the girl who can transform was given by** **Generalhyna... so yeah. Anyway thank my beta Piyush for all the hard work, blame him if you find any gramatical errors in the story, kidding don't really do that (totally do that). And keep the reviews coming. Who knows I might just get motivated to get off my fat ass and do another chapter this week.**

 **Bye!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

The air rushed upwards as Percy felt himself being pulled towards the lower levels of the tunnels. The light from the room above faded into the size of a pin hole, Percy could barely make out Elsa at the very top screaming, "PERCY!"

Percy found himself in a big space surrounded by darkness. The only light coming in was from the hole above. But that light was enough for Percy to see just who was holding him.

It was big, 60 feet tall, and the room they were in was bigger than that. The thing was a Gergosa, but different from the others, it didn't' have any skin. Percy could see it's muscle tendons clearly as the giant among giants held Percy in its tight grip. Steam poured out of it's nostrils and teeth as it looked at Percy with eyes filled with hunger and ittlegence.

"What the fuck are you," Percy asked himself Observing the thing;

 **Gigantic Gergosa**

 **Lv- 65**

 **HP: 40,000/40,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Str-189**

 **Vit-72**

 **Dex-21**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-0**

 **A mutation in the process of creating Gergosas resulted in this abomination. It's size is it's one advantage along with it's strength. It is very intelligent when compared to it's normal brethren and might be a challenge to defeat.**

 **Kill to gain- 45,000 Exp**

Percy was both impressed and disgusted at Argo's creature. He somehow manage to take something already big and ugly and make it bigger and uglier. The monster opened its mouth and slowly brought Percy closer to eat.

"Yeah that's going to happen," Percy said as he transformed his body into smoke slipping out of the monster's grip launching himself upwards.

The monster kept searching for the demigod all over and was so distracted that he didn't notice Percy turn solid right over his neck.

"Die," Percy whispered as he took out both of his blades bringing them down into the flesh of the monster cutting a huge chunk of it out.

" **GRAAA!** " The monster roared in pain;

 **Attack - 9,250 + 70% bonus due to sword skill = 15,725 Attack!**

 **Critical strike!**

 **2,500 % of 15,725 Attack = 393,125 Attack!**

The monster instantly disappeared into nothing in front of Percy's eyes. 'Damn! Maybe I should get Odysseus to lend me his blade more often!' Percy thought as he transformed himself into smoke before slowly floating to the bottom.

The giant Gergosa slowly disappeared into nothing leaving nothing behind but Loot items;

 **10,000$**

 **Driving license of one Marcos Sanchase**

 **Health potion- restores 50% health**

 **Piece of a giant rib**

Percy ignored the rib as it was basically useless but picked up the rest. The cash he stored along with the potion but the credit card intrigued him. Percy picked up the card and looked at it carefully, the man's photo on the card showed him to be hispanic with a goatee and warm brown eyes.

"AYEEEE!" Percy heard Elsa's voice yelle out. Percy threw the card aside and looked up to the hole. Elsa was free falling downwards with one of her arms broken and bleeding out. Percy knew he needed to act quick so he channeled his mana into the crystal in his forehead summoned forth Marcia.

A smokish figured flew out of the crystal and changed into the winged wolf. It bowed, " **mas-** "

"-No time for that," Percy said as he jumped on to the wolf, "we have a person free falling right above us!"

The wolf nodded and ran forward flapping her wings and taking off. She circled her way upwards going past Elsa before taking a sharp turn downwards. Percy reached out and caught Elsa pulling her close, "I got her!"

The demon pulled up hard breaking their speed and slowly she landed on the ground panting, " **never do that again,** " Marcia said as Percy and Elsa got off.

"Sorry Marcia," Percy said as he inspected Elsa's wounds. Her right arm was broken bad, the bone could be clearly seen bent the wrong way.

"Fucker destroyed my ice attacks with ease," Elsa hissed out through the pain, "little shit."

"Yeah he pisses me off to," Percy said taking out a medium grade health potion and giving it to Elsa, "here this should help."

Elsa nodded, "thanks," she chugged the potion down and Percy saw her bone snap back into place healing itself. " Hm, tastes like strawberries."

 **Elsa's HP: 4,000/ 5,000**

Percy groaned, she wasn't up to full strength but this should be enough.

"Do you have any idea where we go now?" Percy asked Elsa who shook her head.

" **What have you gotten us into this time master?** " Marcia asked before looking at Elsa and growling, " **and who the hell is this?** "

"Marcia this is Elsa, Elsa Marcia. Elsa is basically a human experiment gone wrong and Marcia is a demon who I defeated and then made my slave. There you're all caught up," Percy said.

The two looked like they were about to scold Percy when suddenly Argo spoke up from the hole in the roof., "you know I really am impressed you managed to defeat the Gigantic Gergosa so easily."

Percy narrowed his eyes activating his super sight catching a good look at Argo as the man sat on the edge of the hole smiling.

Percy gritted his teeth, "yeah well why don't you come down here and let me show you what I can do to your face?"

Argo laughed, "no thank you, I don't like getting my hands dirty, much. I usually like to send my minions to solve my problems for me, but seeing as you defeated my strongest one in a flash maybe a change is in order. Instead of quality let's try quantity."

Clap! Clap!

Argo clapped causing the room Percy and the other were in to light up. Big industrial lights hung off the ceiling as slowly the entire room was revealed. This room was huge, Elsa did call it the training room so that made sense. But when the lights turned on they realised that they were not alone alone.

Surrounding them was an army of Gergosas. Each was a different height, some being 8 feet tall other being 13 feet tall. Each had the same look, hunger. Thier mouths were salivating with saliva, their smiles were large and terror inducing. If Percy had to guess he would have said there were around 30 of them, probably more.

" **You know what I'm not even mad,** " Marcia said in a genuine tone, " **you managed to piss of a Great Old One and an army of Gergosas in less than two days, I'm impressed master. It must be a special skill of yours to somehow manage to piss off everyone you ever meet. Congratulations, asshole.** "

Percy smirked, "now now is that any way to talk to you master like that?"

"Guys we talk talk later let's focus right now on the monsters surrounding us," Elsa said as she changed her arms into ice claws.

"Right," Percy nodded taking out Riptide and Yew's Breath.

" **I swear to god if I die I am going to kill you!** "

Argo laughed from high above, "haha, well this is an impressive team," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a can of pringles. He opened the can and began eating them, "well then, entertain me!"

The moment Argo spoke those words the Gergosa's all became active. They moved all at once charging toward Percy and co.

Elsa threw her hands forward and froze the Gergosa charging her. Percy launched himself into the monster smashing through the monster shattering it into pieces before jumping to the side to take on another monster.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-5,850/5,850 (+1000) = 6,850**

 **Mana-3,325/3,325 (+1000) = 4,325**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-29 Exp- 4,760/ 90,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+7+20)=79**

 **DEX-50(+7+20)=77**

 **INT-50**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-65**

 **MONEY- 234,137$/1,208D**

Marcia took off into the air and began sending waves of dark energy at the monsters hurting few but unable to outright kill them.

" **How do you kill these things?!** " Marcia shouted as she maneuvered to avoid several Gergosa that were trying to jump up and catch her.

"Hit the back of their necks!" Percy shouted out as he cut the ankles of one Gergosa causing it to fall over before climbing on top of the being and cutting into it's neck, "that's their weak spot!"

 **Critical strike!**

 **2,500 % of 15,725 Attack = 393,125 Attack!**

Percy removed both his blade out of the disintegrating Gergosa and charged at the next. Percy reached out and commanded the shadows under its legs to skewer into the monster's legs impaling it to one spot. With the monster was stuck Percy ran behind it and jumped up, dragging his blades through it's body carving into it's back.

 **Critical strike!**

 **2,500 % of 15,725 Attack = 393,125 Attack!**

Elsa sent a wide blast of ice around the field freezing the legs of the Gergosas around her. She then formed huge ice spikes and sent them through the necks of four of the giant monsters killing them instantly.

Percy whistled, "I have got to learn how to do that."

"Percy behind you!" Elsa shouted out as a Gergosa launched itself at Percy's back. The demigod however didn't move and in the last moment a wave of darkness cut through the Gergosa's neck killing it instantly.

Percy smiled and looked up, "thanks Marcia."

The wolf scoffed, " **just don't die master.** "

Percy gave the wolf a thumbs up and dashed away using his improved speed. Percy launched himself to a Gergosa further out in the back and dodged the monster's attacks. He landed on it's back and cleaved it's neck in two before jumping of it's disintegrating body.

As Percy leapt through the air a giant hand reached up to try and punch him out of the sky. Percy knew he couldn't get hit by that. Gamer's mind calmed him down, he needed a way out. Percy used shadow control and pulled the shadows out from underneath the clothes on his right arm and formed a tendril of shadows out of it. He used the shadow as a grapple launching it outwards into the back of another Gergosa far way.

'PULL!' Percy yelled out as the shadow pulled him forward narrowly avoiding the Gergosa's attack.

Percy was quickly approaching the back on another Gergosa when he got an idea. He controlled the shadow under the clothes in his left arm now and launched that shadow to the wall next to the Gergosa pulling him diagonally across. Percy picked up speed as he swung across the air with his blades shining.

The Gergosa didn't even see him coming.

" **ARGH!** " The monster roared as a chunk of it's neck was cut off. Percy smiled as he launched another tendril of shadow to the other side of the room;

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Shadow Grapple launcher, Lv- 1 (20%)**

 **Launches a tendril of shadows that acts as a grapple to pull user.**

 **Cost - 100 MP**

 **Shadow control, Lv-10 (+10= Lv-20)(20%) [Due to armband of Cerberus this skill gains 10 more levels]**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 55 MP (- 50 MP= 5MP)**

 **Shadow explosion- 1000 Damage (+500 Damage) cost 2000 MP (-500 MP)**

 **Shadow Grapple launcher - Launches a tendril of shadows that acts as a grapple to pull user.**

 **Cost - 100 MP (20 MP)**

Percy closed the box and pulled himself all over the battlefield. He could feel the rush of the wind, the sound of going fast. This was amazing, Percy felt like a free-

 **Warning! Fist coming right at you!**

Percy belched reading that and tried to get away but just then-

Crack!

A Gergosa had pushed Percy right in the face mid flight launching the demigod into a wall.

 **Defence remaining- 132,000**

Percy shook his head, maybe he should have been more focused on the fight than trying out his new skill. Luckily the marble skin defence skill Percy had activated before was still in use otherwise Percy would have been toast right about now.

"Alright asshole," Percy said pulling himself out of the hole in the wall, "you asked for it."

Percy launched one shadow grapple to the wall on the right and one to the floor on the left. The demigod launched himself out of the hole in the wall and flew across the air towards the Gergosa that hit him.

The monster roared and threw a wide punch at Percy. The demigod disengaged the grapple on the left and pulled on the right one dodging the punch. Percy swung to the monster's back and disengaged the right tendril before launching two new one's right into the exposed monster's back.

The Gergosa tried to dodge by ducking but Percy was faster. The shadow tendrils dug into the monster's skin and Percy pulled hard. He flew across the sky as his blades grew closer and closer;

 **SLKISH!**

 **Critical strike!**

 **2,500 % of 15,725 Attack = 393,125 Attack!**

Percy dropped the ground and rolled to a stop. The Gergosa was slowly disintegrating. Percy gathered a wad of spit and spat on the monster's corpse, "that's what you get for puching me ass hole."

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-6,150/6,150 (+1000) = 7,150**

 **Mana-3,500/3,500 (+1000) = 4,500**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-30 Exp- 4,760/ 92,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+8+20)=80**

 **DEX-50(+8+20)=78**

 **INT-50**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-70**

 **MONEY- 234,137$/1,208D**

Percy was surprised. He had just beaten a few Gergosa's, maybe 7 if he recalled correctly, and he already had gotten another level up. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"A little help Percy!" Elsa screamed out from the center of the room.

She was surrounded by two monster constantly attacking her, the ice queen was barely holding on to her life. Percy launched two shadow grapples at the two Gergosas attacking Elsa and pulled, hard. The monsters fell to floor allowing Elsa the chance to launch an ice shard into their necks killing both.

"Thanks!" Elsa called out.

"No problem-" Percy began when suddenly his Area since activated;

 **Warning! Argo approaching!**

Percy looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw Argo not there any more. Percy snapped to Elsa, "Elsa watch out he's her-"

 **Warning! Ar-**

Percy didn't even bother reading the rest of the line as he jumped up as high as he could and launched his shadow grapples near Elsa. He pulled and fell right in front of the older woman. Percy got up and turned around to see Argo standing where he was just a few seconds ago.

Argo had a smile on his face with his right arm extended upwards, "well I honestly didn't expect you to move that quickly," he said as he lowered his black arm slowly changing it back to normal, "it's almost like you knew I was going to pierce your heart."

"Luck guess," Percy said as Marcia landed next to them as slowly the small group was surrounded by the remaining 15 or so Gergosa and Argo.

" **We need to get out of here,** " Marcia said.

"I don't really think that's possible," Percy replied before pointing at Argo, "besides we came here to get him."

"And make him pay," Elsa grumbled as slowly the area around them grew colder and colder.

Argo walked up to them slowly as he took off his top hat and jacket throwing them aside. He rolled up his sleeves while smiling his shark like smile, "this is going to be short."

The Gergosas moved first as they charged at the small group. Percy moved back grabbing Elsa and Marcia, "hang on."

"What-"

'ID CREATE- EMPTY!' Percy thought out dragging the three into his empty pocket dimension.

Elsa looked around with eyes wide open, "where the hell are we?"

"Pocket dimension," Percy said as he pulled the over to one corner of the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"There is nothing in this dimension," Percy explained as the three stood in one corner of the room away from their previous position, "this dimension is an exact duplicate of ours and when we move across in this one we move in our dimension as well. Argo won't know where we are."

Elsa was surprised, "wait...why didn't you use this to sneak in?"

"Simple, we needed to plant the bombs," Percy explained grabbing hold of the two again, "ready?" The two nodded and Percy thought out, 'ID ESCAPE!'

The worlds shattered as slowly Gergosa's reappeared in the center of the room with Argo looking around, "don't just stand there! Find them!"

Elsa's hands started glow as slowly she formed a figure out of snow and ice. It grew bigger and bigger forming into a creature that was around 10 feet in height with sharper icy claws.

Sweat formed on Elsa's brow but she smiled, "hey Snowball."

"I still think it's a crappy name," Percy commented as he walked forward, "follow me."

The three charged forward and Percy activated his Speed perk halfway launching himself at Argo. The mad scientist moved slowly compared to Percy and couldn't stop the demigod when Percy charged up his fist with Earthquake mana before throwing it into the ground.

" **Earth Mover!** " Percy roared as the ground in front of him cracked into pieces as a shock wave ripped across the room. The Gergosas fell down on their backs exposing their neck for Marcia who was flying overhead. The demon sent wave after wave of darkness destroying around three Gergosas.

Snowball had landed into the destroyed battlefield as it grabbed the closest Gergosa's neck and ripped it off before moving to it's next enemy.

"That certainly was amazing," Argo said as he walked up to Percy.

The demigod stood up straight and dusted off his hands, "thanks, I try." Argo didn't have a speck of dirt on him.

"You know we never really settled things back then," Argo said as he slowly turned his arms black, "let's call this round 2."

Percy glared at the man as he mentally opened up his inventory ready to draw his secret weapon.

"What's wrong Percy? Cat got your tongue?" Argo taunted.

Again Percy didn't say anything as he slowly scrolled through his inventory quickly finding what he was looking for.

Argo huffed, "well if you aren't going to participate in the pre-battle chit chat then this isn't going to be any fun."

Percy activated his super speed and reached into his inventory pulling out a submachine gun;

 **PP-2000**

 **A machine gun made by the KBP Instrument design bureau. it is a 9mm round and is capable of using armour piercing rounds and can store 44 rounds. It was previously used by Russia but is also common in the hands of the russian mafia.**

 **Bullets- 44**

It was one of the two guns he took from the run in he had with the criminal underground back in Boston.

Argos eyes shot up in wonder but Percy didn't give the man time to react. He activated his 8.0 Eyesight and slowly everything went into slow motion. Percy could track everything and slowly the demigod turned his attention to Argo alone.

Percy squeezed the trigger for a moment spraying out three bullets at Argo. The mad scientist moved his arms forward but Percy was already moving. If Argo was using his arms to block that meant the back stuff was bullet proof, Percy had used the first shot to test that.

DING. DING. DING.

The bullets bounced of Argo's hands as Percy dashed to Argo's left side, aimed at his face and fired. Argo moved his hands again, to Percy it seemed like slow motion but the man had superhuman reflexes to be even moving at all.

Percy lowered the gun a little and fired again at his legs. Argo jumped up, his left hand going to protect his face and his right moving to protect his torso. Percy however was already moving as he moved to face the man's back.

He aimed at the man's open back and pulled the trigger spraying all of his bullets out. Argo was in mid air, he arms were stretched out to protect himself, there was no way he could doge.

Percy saw the first bullet pierced his skin, his improved eyesight showed him the blood pouring out of the wound. The second bullet came closer and closer and cut into the skin but didn't break through. The third bullet didn't even do that.

Percy narrowed his eyes and saw through the holes in Argo's back made by his bullets. His back was completely black, the man must have activated his power in the last moment.

Slowly time became normal again as Percy dropped his speed. Argo dropped down and fell to the ground holding his side, "SHIT! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Percy threw the gun into his inventory and charged at Argo with his super speed. Percy was almost on top of him when suddenly a Gergosa fist came in blocking his path. Percy stopped and circled around just in time to see a black fist coming for his face.

 **DING!**

Percy felt himself sailing through the air and roll across the ground. Blood came pouring out of his mouth as Percy felt a few of his teeth knocked out, hopefully they would grow back with a good night's rest. The demigod slowly got up with his head still ringing with the sound of that last attack.

 **Defence- 32,000**

'That attack cost me 100,000 points,' Percy told himself as he gathered 2000 mana points and put it into Marble skin to improve the defence;

 **Defence- 190,000**

Percy looked at his remaining mana;

 **Mana-900/3,500 (+1000) = 1,900**

He didn't have enough, but Percy knew he still had one ace up his sleeve, Death touch. He couldn't use the skill on enemies 30 levels higher than him, but Argo despite his intelligence was only Lv-53, he could use it on the man.

Percy closed the boxes and looked at Argo. The man was on his feet now but holding his side. Percy could see the exit wound and the blood pouring out. The man was surrounded by Gergosas, but Percy also had back up.

Percy focused his mana into the jem stuck in his forehead and summoned his remaining fighters, Craig and Timmy. The Goblin King and Damned knight appeared before Percy and stood ready to fight.

Percy opened his inventory and took out a celestial bronze blade and threw it to Timmy, "those gigantic things are called Gergosas, their only weak point is the back of their necks. The woman with ice powers is an ally, kill the giants and protect her. Don't interfere with my fight, got it?"

The two didn't say a word, they simply nodded and ran forward fighting the monsters near Argo leaving the man alone.

"I don't see the gauntlet anywhere," Argo commented, "and since I doubt you somehow created your own version I'm guessing it's inside you now."

Percy didn't speak, he was forming a plan. He took out Yew's Breath and Riptide and slowly walked towards Argo.

"So if it's inside you it must be impossible to separate you both," Argo said as he straightened up turning his fists black, "but I'm sure going to enjoy trying."

Percy activated his speed and exploded forward. Argo caught Percy's first strike and deflected his second. Percy kicked Argo with his Giga kick but to no effect. The moment his foot touched the man's body his mana was drained out of the attack.

Percy kicked off Argo's body and dashed forward again launching every attack in super speed. Sparks flew but Percy quickly realised he was being pushed back by Argo, not the other way around.

Percy couldn't understand it, he was moving in super speed, faster than any human should move. Argo might have superhuman reflexes but even those have a limit.

Percy looked at Argo's face and flinched. Argo took that chance to punch Percy's chest in and send the boy back a few steps.

 **Defence- 150,000**

Percy coughed out blood but quickly got back to his fighting stance. The reason he slipped was because he looked at Argo's face. The man didn't even have his eyes open, he had blocked every attack Percy had made without opening his eyes. Percy was reasonably freaked out.

"How are you doing that?" Percy asked as he circled the man with his blades ready to attack at any moment.

"It's called using your senses kid," Argo smirked as he opened his eyes looking at Percy, "I learned to use mine to the fullest."

"No," Percy shook his head, "it's something else. I know the limits of a normal man. I have faced monster and demigods and I know what the limit of man is. It's true that we aren't using all our senses to the limit but what you're doing….what you're doing is something else. I'm moving faster than any normal human body can react to, yet you're blocking me, it's almost like you can read my thoughts."

Argo grinned, "Luke did say you were a quick study. 'A genius in coming up with on the fly battle plans but stupider than a brick in everything else,' that's how he described you."

"Yeah well Elsa called you a sick little pedophile that licked to play with little girls."

Argo shrugged, "you have no proof of that."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you don't' deny it?"

"Of course I do, but just because I do doesn't mean you'll believe me-"

Percy vanished into a blur running right at Argo and jumping up bringing down his blades hard on top of the man.

 **DING!**

Argo had blocked with his black arms, "hey I was talking!"

"God you are annoying!" Percy said as he kicked Argo's face in only to have the man cover his head with the black substance as well.

"Well now you know how people feel when fighting you!"

Percy then used his head as a jumping board and launched himself upwards shooting fireballs at the man.

Percy landed with his back to Argo when suddenly;

 **Warning! Ar-**

Percy kicked back aiming high only to have Argo catch it with one hand. The scientist then used Percy like a rag doll and swung him over head smashing him into the ground.

"You know what's the best way to teach someone a lesson?" Argo asked lifting Percy up before smashing him into the ground again, "beat it into them!"

Percy's head was spinning as he was again smashed into the ground like a sack of wheat.'Just a little more,' Percy thought as Argo hit him again and again and again.

 **Defence- 149,000**

 **Defence- 148,000**

 **Defence- 147,000**

 **Defence- 146,000**

Percy could feel more blood in his mouth, luckily it wasn't serious, just cosmetic.

Argo stopped and pulled Percy and held him there like a strung up fish, "don't you get it? You can't hurt me kid."

Percy's eyes shot open and he dropped Riptide from his right hand and grabbed Argo's leg, "I wasn't trying to."

Percy activated Death Touch. Argo's eyes shot up in pain as cold fury burned through Percy's veins and into Argo. Percy could feel the spell taking control as it slowly chipped away at Argo's life.

Argo's grip on Percy weakened, dropping the kid down, but Percy still held onto the man's leg. Percy's squinted and looked at Argo, the man's skin was running with black veins. 'I can feel it. I can feel him dying.'

Argo sounded like he was choking, dying. But just as the last of his resistance died out Argo let out a roar, " **NOO!** "

Percy felt an invisible force open his grip on the man before flinging him across the room. Percy rolled across the floor but quickly got back up and turned to Argo. The scientist fell to his knees in pain still shouting in pain. But slowly Percy could see the effects of the black veins taking effect. He was dying.

But just then Argo stopped screaming. He stopped moving. The black veins glowed darker as suddenly the exploded out of the man's body leaving him sweating and tired but still alive.

Ping!

 **Argo's will power has concurred your own resulting in your spell, 'Death Touch' to be negated!**

Percy was beyond surprised. The rules of the game stated that Percy's skill were absolute, if he used death touch on something, that thing died. Those were the rules. But Argo just broke them.

"Haha, not bad kid," Argo said as he got back on his feet, "I quite frankly didn't think you had the balls to kill me. Luke told me so, guess he was wrong."

"How are you still alive?!" Percy shouted out, "that was supposed to have killed you!"

Argo chuckled, "and it may have if anyone else had used it. Anyone who could actually use Haki that is."

Percy's eyes shot up in recognition, "haki...you mean will power?"

Argo nodded, "it's an amazing thing that, the power to create and destroy. Truly the weapon of man to be used against gods."

"Against gods?" Percy asked surprised. The only ones who he knew who could use Haki other than Argo were the gods.

"You don't know?" Argo asked surprised as a smile began to form on his face, "I'm surprised you don't know. After all you are the Greek's champion. I thought they would have atleast told you."

Percy didn't like this one bit, "tell me."

Argo smiled, "neah, don't want to. But I am feeling gracious, so how about a hint. Next time you see a god ask them this, 'what happened 2000 years ago that caused man to stop believing in god?'"

Percy raised an eyebrow in curiosity but Argo refused to explain further. Just as Percy was about to fight the man again a Gergosa came flying through their line of sight. Argo used this chance to escape as he ran to one corner of the room activating a hidden panel and escaping inside.

Percy jumped on top of the Gergosa and saw this happen as he clicked his teeth in disappointment, he needed answers.

"Argh!" The Gergosa Percy was on got up and tried to catch Percy only for the demigod to send an icicle thru it's neck destroying it instantly.

Percy got off the disintegrating monster and walked to Elsa and his servants who were killing off the last of the monsters. Elsa turned to Percy, "where is he?"

Percy pointed to the open door Argo escaped through, "he ran."

"Why didn't you follow him?"

"He could have been leading me to a trap. I wanted someone to back me up."

"Then let's go," Elsa said before turning to Percy's servants, "thank you guys for the help. Oh and sorry about nearly freezing you soild Timmy."

"No problem beautiful," The Goblin King winked causing Percy to roll his eyes.

The group then ran out of the training room and into the secret passageway. The passage was different when compared to the rest of the bunker. The corridor was made out of metal with ventilation fans running along the corner with grills along the bottom protecting people from loose wires. Along the sides of the tunnel were long neon green tubes that served as lighting, with a warning label on it claiming to be extremely flammable.

"Any idea where we are?" Percy asked as they walked down the hallway.

"If I was to guess I would say we were in the deepest part of the dungeon. He usually has two labs, only for one on one time with the experiments, like the one on top, and another for mass production."

"Then that's where we are going to find the Gergosas."

"You think he had more of those things?"

"He was supposed to make enough to supply the entire Titan army," Percy said, "I doubt those were all the Gergosas he made."

"So...trap?"

Percy nodded, "trap."

The passage was long and winding and lead down many false pathway leading to dead ends. There were also many locked door along the way. When Percy broke open the door they found mostly files on experiments and also files of various other locations for other bases.

"This could be useful," Elsa said passing a file to Percy which contained a summary of all the bases Argo had in the US.

Percy nodded, "damn right it is useful," he put the map away for later, maybe something he and the other campers could look into later.

"Boss I think Craig wants to see this," Timmy called out from a pile of folders on the ground. He and Craig has been looking through them on Percy's commanded and they found something. Craig handed Percy a file labeled 'Subject: Water Horse.'

Percy opened the file and found a picture of himself in it. It had details all about him, birthday, height, weight, school. Heck his recent report card was in this, and Percy himself hadn't seen that one! Huh, all A', nice..

It also had a list of his known powers, pocket dimension storage, earthquake, water and shadow manipulation. The ability to summon servants using an artifact, the Le Bete curse and super speed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as Percy passed her the file. She read it and looked surprised, "wow, I didn't realise you were such a priority target."

Percy nodded, "I am…..the good thing is they don't have everything about me. They don't know I can manipulate ice or the fact that I can increase my strength temporarily. But… I still want to know how they got what they have."

"Probably observation," Elsa said, "maybe they were watching all your battles."

"Maybe..."

"Either Way I suggest you look out for yourself and for your family," Elsa said opening a new page of the folder and giving it to Percy.

The new paper was a big report of some kind given by Argo. Elsa pointed at a particular sentence at the bottom, 'Recommended action: Manipulate using personal attachments. Recommend you kidnap his mother and blackmail him, note current location of said mortal in unknown. Warning! Subject is a level Beta threat and requires caution when dealing with.'

When Percy read what they wanted to do to blackmail him he was furious. He wanted to kill Argo then and there, the only bright side of this was the fact that they didn't know where his mom was."Beta level threat?"

"Means your the second most dangerous kind of opponent there is," Elsa explained, "Alpha levels are gods or world destroying events like a nuclear war. Beta's means the threat is manageable but dangerous to try. It really is impressive, I myself am only a gamma. Not that big of a deal."

Percy nodded and snapped his fingers forming a fireball. He burnt the file and every other piece of paper in there, "let's go."

They walked out of the room and Percy looked at his new watch. The glass was already cracked in half, must have been from one of the thousand times he was thrown into a wall. The numbers however could still be made out.

"It's 11: 50," Percy said, "we have ten minutes."

"If Argo knows about the bombs then we are in trouble."

"I don't think he knows," Percy said and just then a man walked out of one of the rooms. He was looking down at a pad and wore big thick glasses with a lab coat.

Percy dashed behind the man and smashed the man headfirst into the wall. Percy pressed him down, "who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jake the lab assistant!" The man cried out shaking his legs, "please don't hurt me!"

Percy looked at the title above the man's head,

 **Jake Haro, Lab Assistant**

 **Lv- 5**

"Alright Jake I'm going to only ask you this once okay?" Jake nodded furiously, "where is Argo?"

"The professor? Why would you-" Percy pressed his head harder, "okay! Oksy! He's in the 'Jungle'!"

"What?"

"'The Jungle'! That's what we call the giant lab down this corridor! Please don't hurt me!"

Percy looked at Elsa who nodded. Percy let go of the man allowing him to turn around and look at Percy in surprise, "you're just a kid."

Marcia and the other growled causing Jake to cry out in fear.

"Is anyone else aother you in this base?" Percy asked but Jake was still too busy being scared of Percy's servants.

"Ah, I ah, big scary-"

"Hey don't look at them, look at me, because as much as they seem scary to you, I'm worse."

Jake took a deep gulp of air and nodded, "no there isn't anyone else here. Just me and the professor, we used to have helpers but they kind of ran away. And well you guys but I don't think that's what you-"

"Listen Jake you seem like a nice guys so why don't you make like a banana and split," Percy growled out letting Jake to run away from him and Elsa as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

"You realize he probably helped Argo do all those things right?" Elsa said watching the skinny scientist run away.

"I know, but I doubt he can escape this place without meeting you team or mine. Etherway he's going to be our prisoner, might as well not have to deal with him ourselves right now."

Elsa nodded in agreement as the two walked forward until slowly the tunnel grew larger and larger. The passage finally ended at a double sided door much like the one leading to the lab on the floor above.

"Elsa look," Percy said pointing at a bloody handprint on the hable of the door, "he was bleeding, badly."

"Let's take him down," the snow queen said as she formed icy claws on her hands.

Percy nodded and turned to his servants, "when we go inside we are probably going to be surrounded by Gergosas. Marica and Craig you guys take care of them while Timmy you focus on keeping the giant naked abominations away from us with your wind powers."

The servants nodded and Percy turned to the door. He took out his dual weapons and kicked down the door walking in. What they saw inside the room stopped them all in their place.

The room was huge, bigger than the training room. The center of the room however was filled with human sized pods arranged around each other in circles. It looked like something out of a science fiction horror. Each pod was fully metal with a glass plate in the front. There were wires running all over them as each pod was filled with the neo green liquid that Percy and Elsa saw outside. Percy could see bubbles inside the pods, there was something in there.

Slowly Percy approached the closest ones, "be careful," Elsa warned but Percy didn't listen. He wiped the steam built up on the glass and looked into the pod passed the green liquid. Percy activated his 8.0 eyesight looking deeper into the pod when suddenly he could make out a figure, it was human.

Percy stepped back, his mouth open in shock. He looked around, with his improved eyesight and could see that inside every single pod there was a human being.

"It-It's humans, the pods are filled with humans," Percy whispered out as he Observed the human;

 **Amen Haha Ammon, Shepard**

 **Lv-3**

 **HP:150/150**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str- 3**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-3**

 **Luc-0**

 **Alex Peterson was a humble shepherd raised in the plains of Egypt. His entire family has been raising sheep and he happy to be part of such a life. His cares deeply for his wife and kids and wishes that they always be happy. When times fell hard for Ammon he sold his body for science in order to provide money for his family.**

 **Likes: His family, his sheep dog Amoon**

 **Dislikes: His neighbor Adek, Cats**

 **He had no opinion of Percy**

 **He is unconscious and is dreaming of seeing his family again**

"That's why there were so few people outside in town," Elsa commented remembering the lack of tourist outside even though it was the middle of summer, "Argo has been kidnapping them."

"How did he do that?" Percy asked, "how could have gotten so many people without someone asking questions?" Percy looked around, there were at least 300 pods in this room, 300 missing people.

"That's because not all of them are from here," Argo's voice came from the very end of the room.

Everyone quickly became alert and looked across the wile of pods seeing Argo at the very end with a bandage around his abdomen.

"Sure a 100 or so are form here but the rest….well let's just say the middle east is not short on slaves."

"You are sick fuck you know that?" Percy growled out.

"Well that's one way to look at it," Argo said as he look spread its arms out in victory, "I prefer to think of it as an achievement. What could these people have accomplished in life? What great thing could they have possibly done? By being my experiments I give them a life they could never think to achieve, to be the heart of the change that is coming to our world."

"You're psychotic!" Elsa roared out.

"That's a three syllable word to big for little minds," Argo said chuckling, "but I don't expect you to understand daughter, you see value in everything, a trait even I couldn't stamp out of you. But Percy here," Argo turned to the demigod, "Percy just might understand. After all he is willing to do anything to keep the people he loves safe right?"

The son of Poseidon didn't say a word, because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would agree with Argo. He would do anything to save those he cared for, but this, never this.

'Maybe you have to give it a little more time?' A small part of him said. Percy shook his head clearing it of such thoughts, "give it up Argo! One way or another you are going to die today!"

Argo smiled, "I would like to see you try," he then pulled out a remote control and pressed a button causing all the pods in the room to activate slowly draining away the liquid inside.

"You really think normal humans are a match for us?" Percy asked as he readied his blade for a fight.

"Regular humans?" Argo raised an eyebrow, "oh no dear boy whatever gave you that idea?" Percy remembered the bio of the Egyptian farmer, his race said human and not monster.

Argo laughed, "tell me Percy do you even know how Gergosa's are even created?" When Percy didn't answer the man continued, "it's an amazing story really. You see when the Titans fought the Gods they didn't have any ground soldiers. Sure they had monsters and other things but no infantry units. The Gods however had humans to fight for them resulting in a major disadvantage for the Titans. So Koios, the Titan of knowledge, had an idea."

Tisk!

The pods were slowly emptying out the green liquid and opening up their seals.

"He thought, why not use the god's soldiers against them? He joined up with other Titans and together they made a serum which when injected into humans would transform them into the perfect weapon for the Titan's to use in their war."

Percy's eyes went wide in fear of realisation. He looked at all the humans around him and Observed the farmer he observed before. Right in front of Percy's eyes the man's race changed.

 **Race- Human**

 **Race- Gergosa.**

The human slowly started to scream out as steam poured out of them. They slowly grew bigger and bigger in size. Thier jaws grew more teeth as they ripped through their clothes.

Percy got a flashback to the Gigantic Gergosa he defeated. It dropped a driving licences as a loot item. Percy though it was unrelated, but the signs were there all along.

"That's right Jackson, humans are **Gergosas**!"

" **ROAR!** "

That was the roar of 300 newly formed Gergosas. They were pushed in together and barely fit into the room. All 300 of them had their eyes on only one thing, Percy and Elsa.

"Now tell me," Argo shouted from somewhere behind all of them, "you still think you can kill me?"

Elsa's lips became dry as she started to shake in her boots. She knew she was powerful, but she also knew her limits. Behind her Percy's servants were shaking in fear, they were monsters and even they were scared. Elsa turned to Percy to see what the boy was thinking only to find the boy staring at his watch.

"Percy what are you doing?"

Percy ignored her and shouted out "Argo tell me the truth! Can you transform these creature back into humans?!"

Argo jumped on top of Gergosa giving Percy a clear view, "no, if they are transformed they can't transform back."

 **No lies detected!**

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Lie detection, Lv- 4 (22%)**

 **You can detect lies said to you, 25% chance of success.**

Percy smiled and nodded, "good."

Argo raised an eyebrow, "and why is that good?"

"Because now I don't have guilty concious," Percy explained, "I may be ruthless against monsters, but those things are usually trying to eat me. But a being like a Gergosa, well it would be more like putting it out of it's misery right?"

Argo smiled, "you still think you beat all of them?"

Percy shook his head surprising everyone there, "no not me….Kristoff."

Argo raised an eyebrow, "who the hell is Kristoff."

Elsa gasped, 'the bombs!' Percy smiled at her and quickly came to her side. He looked into her eyes, "do you trust me?"

Elsa looked at young boy in front of her. Before this day she would have said no, but after fighting with him and understanding a little bit about him Elsa realised he was a good person. She nodded, "yes."

Percy smiled and opened his inventory. He lifted Elsa, ignoring her protest and threw her into it. He then recalled all his monster back into his crystal and stood alone in front of Argo.

"You know you still haven't told me who Kristoff is."

Percy shrugged and looked at his watch;

11: 57

"He's just a guys with a lot of bombs that we put all over the place," Percy dismissively as he opened up his stas;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-6,150/6,150 (+1000) = 7,150**

 **Mana-3,500/3,500 (+1000) = 4,500**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-30 Exp- 22,760/ 92,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-52(+8+20)=80**

 **DEX-50(+8+20)=78**

 **INT-50**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-70**

He knew for the stunt he was about to pull he would need all the speed he could get. Percy took 30 points and put it into Vit and took 30 to put into his INT. These were his new stats;

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-82(+8+20)=110**

 **DEX-50(+8+20)=78**

 **INT-80**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-10**

Percy then opened up his perk tree for Speed demon just as Argo spoke up

"I don't like being ignored you know," he said glaring at Percy.

"Oh bite me," Percy said looking at the new options he had due to leveling up his stats.

There were ten add ons in total with 2 already bought. He could buy 2 new add ons for every 10 levels, meaning he could now buy 6. Percy spent the 6 points improving his Speed Demon perk changing it to;

· **Speed demon- Allows user to travel at unbelievable speeds at the cost of 200 HP per minute. Can be improved on with training, at present speed is: 717 Miles/hour (1,100 KM/hr)**

Percy smiled, he had gained an extra 100 Km for every point. This was why he used up all his points in speed.

Beep Beep!

Percy looked at his watch, it was a minute to noon. Percy smiled, at Argo, "well...it was nice knowing you!" He then threw his arms open sending a hail of ice spies all over the room pricking several Gergosas but not harming a single one.

Argo expected Percy to try and do something clever but instead of fighting the demigod just turned around and activated his super speed disappearing in a blur out of the lab.

"Was he joking?" Argo asked out loud in surprise. He honestly didn't think Percy would be the type to run from a fight, but he supposed even with his strength 300 Gergosa's would be to much. 'And is it just me or did he get faster all of a sudden?'

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

There were several explosions that went off simultaneously above Argo. The tunnels were being hit and becoming unstable, but nothing Argo couldn't get his army of monster to dig out of. But just then;

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

That bomb shock Argo enough for him to fall of the Gergosa and onto the floor. The first set of bombs was just to disturb the foundations. The second set was used to cause the real damage. Slowly the ceiling above started to crack, dirt fell down as large pieces crushed several Gergosas at once.

Argo's eyes widened in horror, he hadn't planned for this. He had planned to lure Percy and Elsa in deeper into his lab and then capture them alive. Suddenly a bigger chunk of rock fell down pinning Argo to the ground.

"JACKSON!" Argo roared out in pain.

Percy thought he heard someone call out his name but he honestly couldn't care less. With his Speed Demon perk active Percy was now running at a maximum of 1,100 Km per hour, nearly reaching the sound barrier.

Per second he was going at 0.3 Km traveling a distance of 984 feet. So yeah, he was going fast.

Percy was pushing himself to his very limits, his boots were already heating up as the soles started to wear off into nothing. The demigod activated his 8.0 Eyesight perk to help him navigate through the maze he was traveling in, he soon passed the long metallic hallway in seconds coming towards the giant training room. He transformed into smoke and climbed upwards and reached the lab there.

Percy changed back and ran, he passed the library and the chemical lab;

 **BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Which just exploded behind Percy. The demigod could feel the heat coming closer to him as he reached the frozen bridge Elsa had made before.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Percy could see the rocks along walls starting to crack and break open. Super speed gave him a good look at how slowly the tunnels were being destroyed. The tunnel ended in a flight of stairs that Percy zoomed across reaching the main room where everyone split up.

Percy turned to the exit and saw the path in front of him slowly collapse downwards creating a huge hole in front of him. He didn't stop, he couldn't afford to. He ran as fast as he could and jumped. For a moment it felt like he was flying before the ground came up to him. Percy rolled along the other side of the hole and quickly took off again.

He could see the light at the end of the tunnel, the hole he made before. But just as he was about to reach it the tunnel completely collapsed down sealing him in. 'Fuck you!' Percy shouted in his head as Gamer's mind took over stopping him from panicking. Suddenly a solution came to him.

Percy transformed into smoke and seeped through the holes between the rocks and flew upwards. The light from the sun hit Percy hard, but luckily in smoke form he didn't have any eyes to hurt. Percy kept floating away as fast as he could as the ground gave out from under him. He passed the fence surrounding the golf course and went into the road.

Finally Percy reached the time limit for his skill. He transformed back, dropped to the ground rolled and stopped right in front of his group.

"Shit it's Percy!" Marc exclaimed "quickly help him up."

A few of the pirates helped Percy up but the demigod's eyes were fixed onto the collapsing form of the Albany golf course. Just then;

Ping!

 **The monsters you attacked were all killed!**

 **Total monsters killed: 40**

 **Exp gained: 720,000 Exp!**

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have gained seven levels! You smart sexy son of a bitch!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-9,300/9,300 (+1000) = 10,300**

 **Mana-5,250/5,250 (+1000) = 6,250**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-37 Exp- 54,760/107,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-82(+9+20)=111**

 **DEX-50(+9+20)=79**

 **INT-80**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-39**

 **MONEY- 234,137$/1,208D**

This was the reason Percy attacked those Gergosas with his minute ice powers before he ran away. He didn't want to harm them, just mark them so that when the ceiling comes down on them and they die Percy could still gain Exp for it. It was a loophole in the system he noticed when fighting the training room filled with Gergosas. They were big and slow, and though they were weak they gave out a lot of Exp.

It was also the reason he level up INT along with VIT.

Percy had noticed that the only way he could ever increase his HP and MP is by leveling up. And the stronger he get's the rarer that will happen. So he made this plan in the back of his head the moment he realised he was going to face an island of Gergosas.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Summer Quest!**

 **Find and destroy Argo's base of operation in Nassau.**

 **Survive the encounter.**

 **Don't let a single Gergosa get off that island**

 **Reward,**

 **+75 stat points!**

 **250,000$**

 **Power Mimicker**

 **200,000 Exp**

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up twice! Again….**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-10,200/10,200 (+1000) = 11,200**

 **Mana-5,750/5,750 (+1000) = 6,750**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-39 Exp- 38,760/111,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-82(+9+20)=111**

 **DEX-50(+9+20)=79**

 **INT-80**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-124**

'Huh, maybe I should I put in more points,' Percy thought as his total money increased by 250,000$

 **MONEY- 484,137$/1,208D**

And then in a flash of light a golden sphere appeared in Percy's hand. It was the power mimicker item he got as a reward. It was size of a walnut covered with strange writings. But before Percy could even Observe it somebody spoke up.

"Percy…. where's Elsa?" Anna asked with her voice filled with worry.

Percy blinked, "oh yeah, knew I forgot something!"

Anna became enraged, "WHAT?!"

Galen held Anna back with and arm, "relax missy he didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not," Percy replied back as he opened his inventory throwing his reward in for later study and pulling out Elsa.

The snow queen blinked as Percy held her like a bride, "ah..where am I?"

"Sis!" Anna cried out in happiness. Percy put Elsa down just as Anna grabbed her into a big hug.

Elsa looked down at Anna and then to Percy, "ah...what's going on? Weren't we inside the bunker a few seconds ago?"

Percy smiled, "I put inside my pocket dimension for storage and then ran out of there in the last moment."

"Strange," Elsa said breaking the hug with Anna, "one second I was inside the next I'm out here. That is one strange power you go-"

"-Wait a minute!" Anna shouted again, "you mean you two were in there for the last possible second before getting out?! What the hell Elsa?! Do you have a fucking death wish?!"

Percy and Elsa backed up slowly with a nervous smile on their face. "We were tracking down Argo when-" Percy began only to have Anna cut him off.

"I don't give a shit what you were doing! You could have been chasing Argo or having the best sex in the world for all I care!" Percy blushed while Elsa chuckled at the idea "The plan was to meet up outside as soon as we can! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?!"

"Actually you were the only one who was freaking out," Kristoff said for which Anna shot him a look of death shutting the tall man up.

"Leave it las," Galen said stepping up to Percy and Elsa, "all that matters is that they are alive," he said grabbing them in a spine breaking hug.

Percy and Elsa struggled through the pain but waited for the man to finish. After the were released Anna walked up and hugged Percy, "thanks for keeping my sister safe."

Percy smiled and hugged back, "no problem."

Kristoff smiled, "you know what kid your not so bad after all."

Percy smiled breaking his hug, "thanks Kristoff. Your not so bad yourself….for a guy who smells like reindeer spit."

"You know what, I'm going to let you have that one."

Everyone cheered as they all began to walk back to the port, the police would be showing up any minute now.

Elsa however stayed back looking at the artificially created sinkhole in the ground and sighed.

"He's gone Elsa," Percy said right behind her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he's trapped inside a big landfill. If he's not dead right now he will be when he runs out of air," Percy said standing next to her, "it's over Elsa. It's finally over."

The snow queen shocks her head, "no it isn't." Percy raised an eyebrow as Elsa continued, "he had several experiments already shipped out to different bases didn't he?" Percy nodded remembering the map he and Elsa found, "then that means that there are hundreds if not thousands of human experiments out there similar to me. I need to find them all."

Percy nodded and opened his inventory taking out the map, "then I think you might need this."

Elsa took the map, "thanks."

"No problem, just Iris message me if you need help. Some of these experiments might be dangerous to everyone including themselves, you might need my help."

Elsa nodded, "sure...but ah, what's an Iris message?"

Percy looked confused before he hit himself on the head, "right your mortal, forgot about that. Here," Percy said tacking the map and a pen out of his inventory, "just call this number and ask for me," he wrote down a number on the side of the map.

"Whose is it?"

"My mom's. She's nice, but ah, just don't mention you need me to help you hunt down super humans, that might scare her a bit."

Elsa smirked taking back the map, "you know Percy, you're not half bad."

"You're pretty cool to Elsa." Elsa rolled her eyes as Percy giggled, "get it?" The demigod asked through his laughter, "you're pretty _cool._ "

"Yes Percy, I get it."

The entire group walked back to the port as fast as they could. People walked the opposite direction walking towards the site to see what was going on. Just as they reached Kristoff's car several police vehicles arrived at the scene. People took out their video cameras and tired to record it only to have the cops push them away proclaiming the enter area an active disaster area.

The group took a big sigh of relief as most people didn't even look at them twice, mostly because of the Mist.

"So...what now?" Kristoff asked leaning on the hood of his car.

"I guess we go our separate ways now," Galen said, "it was an honour working with you lot. You certainly have a thing for….making a scene."

Kristoff and the others chuckled. The sailors said their goodbye and left leaving Percy alone with them. "Guess I'll see you all around," Percy said waving to them.

"Guess so," Elsa sai giving Percy a smile.

"Oh this is so emotional!" Kristoff yelled out holding back fake tears, "we knew him for so long! To be ripped apart so quickly! Fate you are a cruel mistress indeed!"

Percy and the others chuckled at the blonde's antics. "You know I actually do know the Fates," Percy said causing Kristoff to flinch in fear, "I can't wait to tell them what you said."

"Ah….please don't."

"He's kidding Kristoff," Anna said. Percy's face was serious, "ah...you were kidding right?"

Percy smiled, "of course I am. Heck I curse them every other day. It's a love hate relationship," Suddenly thunder roared across the cloudless sky, "see."

"Well until next time," Elsa said stretching out her hand.

Percy smiled and accepted shaking it, "until next time."

"Gonna miss you kid," Kristoff said high fiving Percy.

"Take care Percy!" Anna waved, "Oh and if you see that blonde demigod friend of yours, Annabeth I think, tell her I owe her for breaking my nose."

Percy chuckled and with a final goodbye left the team of sisters plus an idiot.

As Percy walked down the port to the Ascension he heard someone scream, "man over board!"

Percy whipped his neck across and saw a sailor from the Ascension falling into the water. 'Great a new problem,' Percy cursed as he commanded the water to safely catch the man and life him back up and into the ship.

Percy then activated his super speed and dashed onto the ship causing splinters on the bottom of his legs, he wasn't used to his new speed. Ignore the discomfort Percy walked to the bow of the ship where everyone was gathered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Percy asked as the sailors turned to him.

"Oh thank the gods you're here Percy," William said visibly relieved, "you have got to get your brother under control!"

"Brother?" Percy asked lifting his eyebrow. The men slowly parted giving Percy space to move forward. There standing in front of Mera's water tank was a young man with green skin and black hair like seaweed ties back in a pony tail. He wore greek style armour that was studded with pearls and wielded a trident, which he was now pointing at all the sailors.

Percy sighed, he didn't even need to Observe the man to know who it was. "Hello Triton," Percy said walking up to the god, "you took long enough."

Triton looked down at Percy and huffed, "I ran into trouble in the sea of monsters. But I am here now, and I come to find these-these ruffians surrounding my daughter?! She is your niece, and you just let these people take care of her while your off gods know where?"

" _Father please you are making a scene_ " Mera said only for Triton to ignore her plea.

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "if you had waited with dad you would have heard me tell how I still had a quest to finish and how I was leaving Mera without good capable men, men who helped save her in the first place. Something you failed to do if I recall."

"Oh gods he's doing it again!" Marc shouted as the rest of the crew laughed, "how does he always manage to piss powerfull people off?!"

Triton gritted his teeth, "you saved my daughter, that is true. Sight, fine demigod ask of me what you wish and let us be done with this unpleasant business."

Percy was ticked off, "who the fuck do you think you are?!"

" _Percy please don't_ " Mera tried to reason this out only for Percy to ignore her also.

"You just come in here, start attacking everyone in sight and then act like we are your servants! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Triton's eyes started to glow green, "I am Triton! Son of Poseidon and the God of the Navy!"

"Even with being all that you still failed to come to your daughter at the time of her need!"

"Why you little-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Mera shouted out loud causing all the fighting to stop. Percy and Triton looked at the mermaid as slowly tears welled up in her eyes, " _please stop. Father they saved me, they are my friends, the only ones I have left. Please don't harm them._ "

Triton immediately calmed down and rushed to his daughter's side pulling her into a hug, "I'm so sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry."

Percy looked down in shame, he let his anger get the better of him. He should have been thinking about Mera not showing up Triton. Just as Percy opened his mouth to apologize an Iris message appeared in front of him.

"What the-" Percy began when suddenly Clarisse's face appeared in the rainbow.

"Percy! So glad I could get to you!"

"Clarisse? Why are you calling me?"

"We need your help Percy."

"Are you guys alright?" Percy asked in surprise, "did something bad happen?"

Clarisse sighed, "a lot of bad things happened, but I'll tell you all that later. Right now we are stuck on Polyphemus's island Percy! The bald walking garbage can got us trapped inside it's cave and we can't get out. It took Annabeth and Nina as hostages along with Grover."

"Grover? What the fuck is Grover doing there?!" Percy exclaimed thinking back to his first best friend.

"Something about Pan, look Percy it's bad. Michael is injured and the only reason Polyphemus hasn't eaten us right now is because Grover is distracting him by dressing up as a female cyclops."

Percy raised an eyebrow and Clarisse shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe the goat likes dressing in drag or something."

Percy nodded, "okay I'll try to get there as fast as I can," Percy turned to Galen, "do you guys want to come with?"

Galen and the crew nodded immediately. "We need the fleece to save our captain, of course we're going."

Percy nodded, "how long till we get there?"

"Well the island is inside the sea of monsters. It would normally take a few days to get in there..."

"What about with me boosting out speed?" Percy asked.

"10 maybe 12 hours minimum. Provided something doesn't try and kill us."

"Shit, we might not last that long," Clarisse said causing PEecy to try and think up of different ways he could get there. He could fly, but he doubted Marcia could fly that long. Maybe he could ask his dad for a favour, get a turbo boost to the sailing. Yeah, yeah that might work-

"I will help you," Triton spoke up drawing everyone's attention to him, "it is the least I can do after you saved my daughter."

Percy nodded, "thanks Triton. How long do you think we would take to reach the island with you helping?"

"Half an hour."

Several crew members whistles in surprise. Percy's eyes widened comically, "wow, that's fast."

Triton nodded, "shall we begin?"

Percy nodded, "yeah," he turned to Clarisse, "hang tight war girl, I'm coming to help. Plus I got back up."

The daughter of Ares nodded and canceled the Iris message.

"Everyone grab onto something," Triton called out as he lifted his trident high up in the air causing an aura of power to explode out into the ship. Ropes moved quicker than a normal human eye could follow, but Percy could.

The ship was ready to sail in seconds and slowly the waters themselves pulled the boat out of the dock and into the open water. The moment the boat was in open water it exploded outwards causing a lot of sailors to lose their footing and fall down.

Percy watched Nassau slowly shrink away into nothing as the ship ripped across the ocean.

"And now we will leave you," Tritton said walking up to Percy. A spark of anger and loathing was still in Triton's eyes but it was covered up by gratitude, "thank you Jackson, for saving my daughter."

Percy nodded, "not a problem. Thanks for the lift."

"Not a problem."

Percy turned to Mera, "stay safe Mera."

The mermaid smiled, " _I would say the same to you but considering just who you are I believe that to be impossible._ "

Percy smiled, "go that right."

Triton then stepped up to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. They glowed brighter and brighter until they both suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"Show off," Percy whispered under his breath.

The boat continued to sail as soon all the sailors got used to the additional speed. They quickly went about their way making sure everything was in order in case something bad happened like the boat springing a leak due to how hard it was moving. Percy didn't think such a thing would happen, he could feel the hull of the ship being protected by Triton's blessing, there wasn't anything to worry about.

Percy sat on top of the dragon's head on the tip of the bow. The wind blew past his face letting his mind focus on what had happened.

Percy opened up his inventory and pulled out the mysterious item he got as a reward, the Power Mimicker;

 **Power Mimicker,**

 **It has the ability to copy a certain skill possessed from any being or object and give the user the same ability.**

 **Note: This will only grant the skill, not the proficiency of the skill. Meaning all skills gained through this object will start at '1'**

Percy was impressed, this was really useful. He needed to make sure he used this on something important. Things like Shadow travel, which he tried and hated, would be a waste on this thing. But a skill like Argo had, Haki, if Percy got his hands on that…. 'Damn, now i wish I hadn't killed him.'

Percy put the sphere back into his inventory and pulled up his stas;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health-10,200/10,200 (+1000) = 11,200**

 **Mana-5,750/5,750 (+1000) = 6,750**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-39 Exp- 38,760/111,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-50(+20)=70**

 **VIT-82(+9+20)=111**

 **DEX-50(+9+20)=79**

 **INT-80**

 **WIS-32**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS-124**

 **MONEY- 484,137$/1,208D**

Right now the only thing he wasn't good at was WIS. The only reason he had refused to spend any points on that stat was because Percy knew he wasn't any good at it. It would make scne to improve his VIT or STR because well, those were what he was good at. His INT also important because Percy tended to use magic just as much as he uses physical strength. And Luc was always useful.

But WIS….well it just wasn't Percy. He didn't want to waste points. But now….

Percy quickly put 18 points into Wis raising it to 50;

 **WIS-50**

And a new perk in three, two, one….

Ping!

 **You have achieved 50 stat points in WIS! You have gained a new perk!**

 **Mana Affinity-Allows user to control mana in its pure form. Allows for free movement of mana outside of the user's body.**

 **+20% Extra mana**

 **Mana recovery rate increased to 45% every 10 minutes.**

 **Bonus- You gained an added skill to sense mana!**

 **Scencesing mana, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Allow you to sense mana around you giving you a brief description of the type.**

 **Range- 5 feet**

 **Accuracy- 40%, with -10% if mana is being used by an animal or thing, -20% if used by living being, -30% is used by a divine being.**

Percy raised an eyebrow, that certainly was…..wise? Percy didn't really understand the benefits of said perk, he could think of one or two things he could do, but not much. Maybe he should invest some more into the stat? Well at least he got extra mana;

 **Mana-5,750/5,750 (+1000) = 6,750 (+20% more mana, +1350) = 8,100**

He then opened up the list of all the perks he has and selected Le Bete;

· **Le Bete- gives +50 to all stats but will cause a complete loss of control every time Percy gets angry. For every person Percy kills while in this berserk rage he will gain+2 stat points. WARNING: The only way to stop this is to either kill Percy, shock Percy awake with something surprising or have no more enemies left to kill. (Permanent)**

He looked for the perk tree, maybe one of the addons in this thing would allow Percy to gain control whenever the perk gets activated.

Sadly though there was only one add on available for said perk and it was for increasing the number of stats gained per kill. It costed 5 stat points and would give Percy a bonus of +4 stars. He could see a bad deal when he saw one.

Percy closed the box and then selected Telekinesis;

 **Telekinesis- the physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range - 30 feet**

 **Max weight- 50 Pounds**

Here the prek tree was bigger, much bigger. Percy focused only on the first add on available. It costed one point and it increased the amount of weight Percy could lift along with his range. Without thinking about it twice Percy both the add on;

· **Telekinesis- the physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range - 40 feet**

 **Max weight- 70 Pounds**

Percy smiled and looked at the two new add ons available for purchase. One was for increasing the weight and range again while the other was...well strange. By it's description it didn't just add on to the perk, it changed the perk completely;

 **Metamorphosis!- Transforms your 'Telekinesis' perk into 'Psychic Powers' perk. This allows for you to gain a lot more different skill when it comes to the mind arts allowing for diversity and a wide range of skills.**

 **Cost- 10 points.**

It honestly intrigued Percy to no end. He, like every other person in the world, was always fascinated by psychic powers, and now he has the chance to get some? Percy pressed on the add one and said yes changing his perk completely;

Ping!

 **You have gained a refund of 1 point due to the add on you bought before no longer being applicable!**

Ping!

 **You have changed your perk to Psychic Powers!**

 **Psychic Powers- Provides user with a wide range of powers and abilities as skills.**

 **Current skills the user has in position;**

 **Telekinesis**

Percy opened up his skill window and there it was;

 **Telekinesis, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range – 30 feet**

 **Max weight- 50 Pounds**

 **Cost- 20 MP**

Percy reopened the perk tree on his new perk and found a multitude of options available for him. The cheapest one though was a new skill,

 **Empathy - Allows user to feel another's emotions. Cost- 1 point**

It was cool, but not really something Percy would like to have. Percy looked at the other additions and saw one which interested him;

 **Photographic reflexes- Allows user to copy and replicate any physical activity they see. Cost- 10 points.**

It was expensive but Percy knew it was worth it. After all if Percy ever decided to learn how to properly fight it would be very useful. Percy pressed yes and pied the 5 points gaining a new skill;

 **Photographic reflexes, Lv-MAX**

 **Allows user to copy and replicate any physical activity they see.**

 **Note: User only gains skills similar to what he/she saw. If the skill they witness was performed by an amature then thier skill livel will be 1, if done by a master it may be higher.**

Percy, now satisfied closed the boxes and looked ahead at the horizon, they would take at least another 10 minutes to reach. So Percy decided to test his new powers. He walked onto the deck and looked for something to lift.

He quickly found a barrel, roughly 30 pounds when Percy checked. He placed the barrel a few feet in front of him and Percy stretched out his right hand. He closed his eyes and focused, really focused. Gamer's mind cleared his head of everything, he didn't think of anything else but the barrel.

'Move.'

Suddenly Percy felt his mind open up on command. He could feel the barrel in question, he could feel it in front of him. Slowly Percy's mind reached out along with a small tendril of mana and attached itself to the barrel.

Percy then lifted with his mind, it was a strange sensation, he never though his mind of all things could move like that. But slowly the barrel started to rattle. Percy could feel the barrel moved up slowly.

Percy opened his eyes, he had to see this with his own two eyes. He saw the barrel slowly being lifted up higher and higher. Percy's mind was calm but he could feel the stress taking over. He lifted the barrel higher and brought it closer to him. The barrel floated wobbling, but Percy had full control.

Thunk!

That was the sound of the barrel landing right in front of him as Percy finally stopped using his powers. Sweat gathered around Percy's head but the demigod didn't care. He did it, he actually moved something with his mind.

"LAND HO!"

Percy got up quickly and ran to the bow of the ship. He activated his 8.0 Eyesight and could clearly see an island far off in the horizon. The island had a bare and rocky beach with a thick forest just behind. Percy looked further inwards and saw the hint of a mountain near the center of the island, 'That must be where the cave is.'

Percy deactivated his powers and took a deep breath, 'just hold on a little longer you guys. I'm coming.'

* * *

 **Yay for you, two chapters in two days. and all it took was a broken back.**

 **Beta: ME!**

 **that's it... I don't have anything cheeck or funny to say... Reviews help me to write, as you can clearly see. And ah...I guesse that's it. Bye bye.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

The Ascension was anchored away from the island as Percy and teams Alpha and Beta used smaller row boats to reach the island. Rocks jutted out at the shore, but the forest looked welcoming, almost too welcoming.

"We have to be careful lads," Galen said in a low tone, "I remember coming here with Odysseus the first time. The forest is filled with monsters and traps laid out by the stupid Cyclops. There is also a charm around the forest that causes everyone who enters it to become influenced to do stupid things leading you astray or into danger. Be careful."

Percy and the others nodded as the two teams slowly entered the forest;

 **You have entered a forest!**

 **+5 to all stats!**

Percy could also feel the mana of the charm Galen was talking about, but luckily thanks to Gamer's mind he was immune to all mental manipulations.

"Here I think I found a way," Marc said pointing to a trail leading into the forest. The sailor took one step onto the trail when suddenly something burst from the ground towards Marc.

Percy however was on alert and had moved fast enough to push Marc to the side avoiding a giant iron spike that would have otherwise skewered him.

"Merde!" Marc exclaimed as he got back up, "it's already messing with our heads. I was sure there was nothing there! Thanks Percy, you saved my life there."

"Yeah no problem. But ah guys maybe I should lead," Percy said.

Galen raised an eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"I'm kind of immune to mental manipulations. It's the only reason I'm still alive after meeting Cthulu," Percy explained making the others remember the incident.

"Any objections?" Galen asked as no one raised their hands, "then Percy, lead on."

Percy nodded and soon the team of sailors and demigod walked into the forest heading towards the mountain in the center of the island. The forest was big and filled with bugs and other type of creepy crawlies. Luckily Percy had brave men with him and -

"-A bug!" William screamed out a he ran away from a big centipede that was crawling up a tree.

Percy sighed, 'okay maybe not so brave….'

The forest was playing tricks on them, people were lead astray more than once. Percy had to not only make sure nobody died but also make sure they were going the right way. Once he caught William just as he was about to fall into a 10 foot deep ditch.

They soon crossed a big bridge over a fast flowing river and slowly the forest started to die out. The tree line soon went away revealing to them a wide plain of open grass.

"There, that's the cave," Galen said pointing at the big mountain in the center of the plains. By the side of the mountain was a large opening which was closed by a huge rock.

Everyone walked towards it and gathered around the entrance. Percy knocked on the stone, it was thick, maybe 40-50 feet thick.

"There is no way in hell we are getting past that," Galen said with a tsk, "we tried it the first time we were here and we didn't even make a scratch on the stone."

Marc raised an eyebrow, "ah, Galen you do remember who you're with right?"

Galen looked confused, "who I'm with? I'm with you all but what does that-"

Before Galen finished his sentence Percy turned around and activated his Speed, Body Form and Earthquake powers. He charged up his right hand with Body Form and Earthquake vibrations;

 **Body Form Activated: Right Arm**

Percy drew back his hands and in a flash his fist collided with the giant stone. Web like cracks formed around the spot of impact as they grew bigger and bigger. The cracks didn't seem to be stopping as they soon covered the entire stone.

Percy's first was stuck inside the stone, he pulled with all his might which caused the stone to collapse on itself as Percy took his fist out.

"-Right...I forgot you could do that," Galen said causing everyone to laugh at their Quarter master's expense.

Percy shook his fist, that was new. He had never really tried to add speed to his attacks, it just didn't seem….well relevant. But just then he realised that if he increased the velocity of the attack that would cause the force behind his punch to increase resulting in more damage.

'Why hadn't I thought of that before?' Percy wondered looking at his fist, 'it seems so obvious now, but…..the extra Wisdom skill.'

Percy quickly realised the reason for his new innovative thoughts, guess the wisdom stats really are useful. Percy turned to the sailors, "let's go kill a cyclops."

The sailors nodded but Galen spoke up, "ah Percy I don't think that's a good idea."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "and why not?"

"Well last time we fought Polyphemus we blinded him and Poseidon cursed us to be lost for 10 years at sea. If we actually kill him…."

Percy nodded, he got the message, his dad would be pissed….wait Polyphemus was his brother? The thought sickened Percy to the core but he quickly pushed it aside. Percy turned away from the cave and formed a mist by increasing the moisture in the air. He then prayed to Iris and called on his dad.

Poseidon's image showed up clearly in front of Percy, the god was reading a book focused on the pages. He smiled and let out a perverted giggle turning the pages.

'Okay….that's not creepy at all' Percy thought as he cleared his throat, "Hey dad," Percy called up startling Poseidon.

"Percy?!" Poseidon yelled as he threw the book away and off screen causing Percy to raise an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

"Bad time?"

"No, no, I was just ah, just doing some light reading," Poseidon said giving a nervous chuckle, "so ah what can I do for you? Did something happen?"

"Yeah actually, my friends are stuck in Polyphemus's island and they are about to be eaten. So I just wanted to call you up and tell you beforehand that I'm going to be be killing the stupid bastard."

"What?! Percy he's your brother!" Poseidon yelled out.

"Yeah, and he's right now trying to eat my friends. I would try talking to him but something tells me he isn't really going to listen."

Poseidon sighed, "look Percy I understand your situation, but please also understand that despite all that Polyphemus is, he is also your brother. Please do not kill him."

Poseidon's face told Percy all he needed to know, his dad really cared for the cyclops. Percy sighed, "okay dad. I promise I will try not to kill him."

Poseidon sighed, "that's all I can ask for. Oh and what's this I heard about you picking a fight with Triton?"

"Ah sorry what was that? You're breaking up dad! I can't hear" Percy canceled the message and sighed in relief. His dad was going to be pissed when they actually met face to face. He turned to the sailors and nodded, "well let's go."

They nodded and soon the group walked into the cave. It was dark and creepy, like one would expect a cave to be. The ceiling was at least 50 feet above them with stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. There was almost no light in here, other than the light coming from the entrance. But then again light may not be the most important thing for a blind cyclops.

"You know I'm surprised," Marc said, "I kind of expected Polyphemus to come rushing out here, after all Percy did make a lot of noise breaking the stone entrance."

"Yes he should," Galen said scratching his chin, "the only reason he hasn't-"

"-Is because he is busy trying to eat my friends!" Percy's eyes shot up in realisation as he activated his super speed dashing forward deeper into the cave.

The cave was small in comparison to the mountain. Percy reached its centre in less than a second. Standing right in the center of the cave was a giant being that automatically drew Percy's attention. It was bigger than a Gergosa but smaller than a Gigantic Gergosa, wearing nothing but a filthy loin cloth and a golden cape strapped to his back. Percy didn't even have to Observe him to know who he was;

 **Polyphemus, Carnivorous Sheep herder**

 **Lv- 25**

 **HP:2,500/2,500**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Race- Cyclops**

 **Str- 62**

 **Vit-21**

 **Dex-2**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-9**

 **Polyphemus is basically your mythological equivalent of Joffrey Baratheon, if you don't know who Joffrey is then fuck you, go read a book. The cyclops is big, dumb and spoilt to the core. He is arrogant and egotistical as fuck. He loves his dad, but more often than not takes advantage of Poseidon's love for him.**

 **Likes: Poseidon, human flesh, female cyclops**

 **Dislikes: Odysseus, Popcorn and bad sheeps that bite**

 **He doesn't know about Percy**

 **He is happy he is about get married and eat human meat.**

Percy bleached at the idea of Polyphemus eating his friends. Percy then took notice of the rest of the cave. Polyphemus was standing in front of a huge cauldron stirring the pot. There was a platform to the side of the cave where Percy saw Grove standing in a …..white wedding dress… what the hell?

"Please don't eat us!" Percy heard Nina's voice yell out. Percy turned back to the cauldron, tied to a stick on top of the boiling liquid was Nina and Annabeth. Polyphemus was slowly spinning them like meat being heated above a fire.

"Oh shut up, you demigods are all the same!" Polyphemus yelled out as he took a giant salt shaker sprinkling Nina with it, "there, now you might just taste better."

"You know that really won't help!" Annabeth shouted out, "we humans are nasty! We don't taste good at all!"

Percy knew he didn't have time to waste, Nina and Annabeth were keeping that thing distracted, none of them even saw Percy arrive, he had the element of surprise.

Percy wanted to kill the stupid monster for even trying to kill his friends but he remembered his promise to his dad. Instead Percy focused on Binding Hands;

 **Binding hands, Lv-Max**

 **Allows user to bind an opponent's body making it unmovable. Release is possible only when user deems it. Only allowed to bind a maximum of 5 people at a time.**

 **Time limit- none.**

 **Cost-1000 Mana**

"Yo ugly!" Percy yelled out startling everyone in the room.

"Percy?" Grover called out his voice was filled with disbelief, "PERCY!"

"Percy?" Polyphemus asked out loud as he turned to Percy. His eye was scratched up and scathed, Percy doubted he could even make out his silhouette with that thing.

"Hey asshole I heard your ma'mas so ugly that when she looked out the window she got arrested for mooning!"

"What?!"

Percy backed up slowly, he needed to get the giant away from his friends, "your mama is so ugly even hello kitty said goodbye!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Polyphemus roared as he turned away from the cauldron stepping towards Percy.

Percy backed up some more, "your mama is so stupid she stuck a phone up her ass to make a booty call!"

"Don't talk about my mama like that!" Polyphemus roared out charging Percy.

The demigod just smiled and waited for the cyclops to try and trample him. Polyphemus was right on top of him as he brought his fists down hard.

"PERCY!" Nina cried out.

Percy waited for the possible moment before dashing away from the attack. He ran behind Polyphemus and quickly sent out the blue ribbons of Binding Hands to wrap around the monster. Polyphemus's wrists were tied together with his ankles causing the cyclops to fall to the ground unable to balance himself.

"What in the name of Poseidon is this?! I demand you let me go!"

Percy huffed, "fat chance you giant tub of lard." Percy turned and dashed towards Nina and Annabeth and quickly untied them. He grabbed them before they could fall into the boiling water below and brought them back to the ground.

"Wow," Annabeth said trying to maintain her balance, "that was fast."

Percy smiled, "thanks, I have been trying to improve my speed."

"Percy!" Grover called out. Percy turned and saw Groove running to him with arms open reaching for a hug.

Percy raised a hand and stopped the Satyr midway, "one, why are you here, two, why are you dressed up in a fucking wedding dress and three what the hell is that?" Percy said pointing to the giant eyeball Grover had stuck on his forehead.

"It's a long story," Grover said sheepishly, "I suppose it all began when-"

"-No time for a the long story Grover," Annabeth said turning to Percy, "Percy we need to find Clarisse and Michael, he got injured badly trying to protect us."

"Get me out of this!" Polyphemus shouted again. Percy rolled his eyes and repositioned a blue ribbon over the cyclops's mouth shutting him up.

Percy turned to Annabeth, "Clarisse called me, that's how I knew you guys were in danger. But where the hell are they? I can't see them anywhere and this cave is pretty small."

Annabeth pointed at the walls and Percy noticed several tunnels built there, "they are in one of those. Polyphemus was too big to go in and try to find them, but he had us so he let them be."

Percy nodded, "Clarisse come out!" He shouted, "it's me! We have dealt with Polyphemus!"

"Percy they aren't going to come out if you do that," Nina explained, "Cyclops's have a very good sense of hearing and can mimic voices perfectly. She probably thinks you are just Polyphemus trying to trick her."

Percy raised an eyebrow, he didn't know a cyclops could do that. "Hey Clarisse it really is me!" Percy shouted again.

"Percy-" Nina began.

"-Hey give me a second," Percy told her before shouting again, "look I'll prove it! The last thing Michael said to me before we left our separate ways was how he didn't want to be stuck in a boat filled with racist zombies!"

Still nothing happened, 'well then, time to turn it up a notch.'

"Oh I get it! You don't want to come out because you actually want to spend more time alone with Michael! I can see it now! He struggled to breath as he whispered, 'I'm cold Clarisse, hold me closer'. You slowly lower your defense; you sleep next to him hoping your presence will help him heal. You snuggle close, but Michael is still cold, so you take of your clothes and pile them up like a blanket before you press up on each other's bodies. Skin on skin breath on breath as-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SEA SHIT!" Clarisse's voice came out from a cave to the right as a spear came flying through the shadows right at Percy's head.

The demigod easily caught the spear and spun it around in his hand. He turned to Nina, "found them."

"Damn Percy you should be a smut writer," Grover commented as the two friends shared a laugh while Annabeth shook her head in amusement and Nina blushed a deep shade of red.

The group of questers quickly ran towards the cave the spear came out of and found Clarisse and Michael there. Clarisse was by Michael's side holding a piece of cloth over a wound on Michael's shoulder. The cloth was covered with blood, Michael's skin was a pasty white. Percy looked at his health;

 **Michael's HP: 10/1,000**

"Shit this is bad," Percy said as he opened up his inventory and pulled out a medium grade potion. He went to Michael's side and slowly lifted the boy's head up, "Michael? Michael can you hear me?"

The child of Apollo slowly opened his eyes, they were unfocused but they turned towards Percy, "Percy? Dude is that you?"

Percy nodded, "yeah it's me" as he uncorked the potion pressing it up against Michael's lips, "drink this up man."

Michael slowly drank the potions, his lips were parched beyond belief. His throat could only take a little of the potion at a time. But slowly the color returned to his face.

"His wound stopped bleeding," Clarisse exclaimed as she took off the piece of cloth she was holding.

Percy nodded, "yeah but he's not out of the woods yet," he said as he used blood control to take out a tiny amount of his own blood and used it to create runes around Michael's injured shoulder. The potion had restored 75% of his health, normally that would be enough but Percy wasn't going to risk his friend's life.

Percy poured out 250 of his own HP along with 200 MP to full restore Michael to his full health.

Michael's eyes slowly readjusted as he blinked away the pain. He looked up, "thanks Percy."

The demigod of the sea smiled, "no problem man. Just don't kill yourself any time soon okay?"

Michael smiled, "okay."

"Now that that's done," Clarisse said as she got up and grabbed her spear that Percy laid down on the side. Electricity poured through the tip as she pointed it at Percy, "it's time for payback asshole."

Percy took a big gulp, "Clarisse I just wanted to find you quickly and that was the best-"

ZAP!

"Shit!" Percy exclaimed as he felt the electricity go through his whole body. His Marble skin was still active so he only lost around 500 defense points but that still hurt.

"Stay still so I can impale you!" Clarisse shouted as she chased Percy around the tunnel much to the amusement of everyone else.

As soon as Michael could walk again the demigods walked out of the tunnel and to the main cave where they found the crew standing there taking turns drawing dicks on Polyphemus' face and body.

"We got company you guys!" Clarisse said as all the demigods quickly readied their weapons for a fight, everyone except Percy and Grover, the former because he knew the crew were on their side the latter because he had no weapons and chose to promptly scream and pretend to faint.

"Relax guys they're with me," Percy said stepping forward, "this is the crew I sailed with to finish my quest."

The demigods glared at the sailors who had finally noticed Percy and the other campers. "You sure they are trustable?" Annabeth asked looking at the sailors.

Percy nodded, "I trust them with my life. Heck they saved my life once."

The demigods nodded and slowly put away their weapons.

"Ah Percy you found your friends I see," Galen commented giving the demigods a big smile, "hello kids, I'm Galen the Quartermaster of The Ascension."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, that name sounded familiar to her.

"These are the guys you sailed with Percy?" Michael asked with his jaw wide in surprise. Percy smiled and nodded, "so not fair! What the fuck man! I got stuck with racist zombies and you got stuck with what looks like the bloody A-team!"

"Oh shut up," Percy said smiling, "the reason I got the A-team and you got zombies was because I got the tougher quest and I needed the extra help."

"Odysseus!," Annabeth suddenly shouted out drawing everyone's attention to her, "that's your captain right? Odysseus? You called yourself the Quartermaster meaning you must have a captain above you."

Galen smiled, "Aye lass you are right. Judging by your eyes and your sharp brain I would guess you are a daughter of Athena yes?"

Annabeth blushed at the compliment and nodded. Percy smiled when suddenly a thought hit him.

"Shit we forgot about Odysseus!" Percy shouted causing the entire crew to go into panic.

Grover sighed, "it's like you always forget about people Percy. Last year you left me in LA this year you forgot about Odysseus."

"I didn't forget!" Percy yelled out opening his inventory, "I just pushed the memory aside until I needed it again. Okay so where is this fucking golden fleece I have heard so much about?"

"Right here," Marc said as two sailors went on top of Polyphemus and removed the golden fleece bringing it towards Percy.

"That's the golden fleece?" Percy said looking at the stretched piece of cloth. It glowed gold and with a pure golden aura that drew Percy to it.

"It's amazing," Nina said as it drew the attention of everyone present.

"Okay," Percy said drawing everyone's attention, "time to get to work." He slowly reached into his inventory and slowly and carefully pulled out Odysseus. Everyone gathered there looked at the man. The crew members could see their captain still breathing but just barely. The spike was still partially inside him, Percy gripped the end and pulled it out.

"AHH!" Odysseus roared out in pain as he blinked his eyes open, "w-what-"

"Shh, don't talk," Percy said as he grabbed the fleece and wrapped Odysseus up in the golden cloth. Slowly color came back to his face as the fleece glowed brighter and brighter. Percy used his observation skill on the fleece;

 **Golden Fleece;**

 **This enchanted piece of cloth has the ability to heal any living being be it monster, man or plant. Even if the being is on the verge of death the fleece can bring them back to perfect health, destroying anything that causes the being to not be in perfect health.**

Percy was beyond amazed at the power of the fleece, it could bring back anyone from the brink of death. Percy looked at Odysseus and found that the man was no longer poisoned; Janai'ngo's venom had been flushed out. The Greek Hero's health was being regenerated at a rate of 5% per minute.

'Maybe….' Percy thought out as he opened his inventory and pulled out the loot item he got before, the power mimicker;

 **Power Mimicker,**

 **It has the ability to copy a certain skill possessed from any being or object and give the user the same ability.**

 **Note: This will only grant the skill, not the proficiency of the skill. Meaning all skills gained through this object will start at '1'**

'Well it does say skill from objects as well,' Percy thought out.

"Ah Percy what is that?" Michael asked pointing to the small golden ball.

"Just an experiment," Percy replied as he pressed the small walnut sized object up against the Golden Fleece. The ball glowed brighter and then;

Ping!

 **The power of 'Healing' has been granted to the Power Mimicker! Are you sure this is what you want?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy pressed yes without hesitation and the small golden ball disappeared into dust which then floated over to Percy's body fusing with him;

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Healing, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments affecting himself or others.**

 **Limit- 1 ailment per use.**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

"Wow," Percy said reading his new skill. It was stronger and better than the healing runes he always used, plus it was not that costly.

"Percy what happened? What was that thing?" Annabeth asked worried.

"It's nothing," Percy waved it off closing the skill box, "the small ball was supposed to help in healing, I just wanted to use it on Odysseus.

"But it went into you."

Percy nodded, "yeah it kind of backfired there."

 **Lie successful!**

Annabeth looked suspicious but accepted the explanation. "Percy why exactly was Odysseus injured?" Michael asked.

"Oh, it's kind of a long story. Let's talk over there" Percy said as he got up and walked away from Odysseus allowing the sailors to gather around their captain, waiting for him to be fully healed. Percy and the other demigods, plus Grover, walked away from the group giving them some personal space.

"So what happened?" Annabeth asked they all sat around in a circle.

"First things first," Percy said as he opened up his inventory taking out several plates filled with food, "fresh food straight from camp. I put it in my inventory so it's still hot."

Percy gave his friends each a plate, they had been looking tired and used up. Percy may not need to eat any more but that didn't mean he didn't understand hunger.

"So, what happened to you?" Nina asked as they all ate their hot camp cooked meals.

Percy then began to explain to his friends what had happened to him after they left. He told them about how he travelled to save the Ascension from the giant octopus Dave, how he met Odysseus himself and how he got along with the crew. He then spoke about how he managed to save Mera from an underwater monster that wanted to fight Triton. He didn't tell them it was a Great Old One because, well he already got plenty of people pissed at him for that.

He then spoke about Nassau and meeting Elsa's team. Annabeth and Clarisse cringed remembering those three, it hadn't been a pleasant fight. But after Percy told them how they wanted to get Argo too and how Argo had experimented on Elsa, they started to like the three member team. He then told them about how he and the crew basically collapsed the entire base on top of the creepy scientist's head before traveling here to save their asses.

"I still can't believe Gergosas are people," Annabeth said in a low tone of voice, "but it does make sense." She turned to Clarisse, "remember that warehouse we ran into?"

"You mean the one which looked like it was abandoned in a hurry?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth nodded, "yeah. Argo must have transformed the first batch of Gergosas using the people there. The clues were right there in front of our eyes and yet we didn't see them!"

Percy patted Annabeth, "don't be too hard on yourself Annabeth, it's not your fault." The demigods nodded and soon silence fell. "So, you guys never did tell me about what happened to you."

"Right," Grover said as a smile came on his face, "well I suppose that it starts with me first."

Percy nodded, "right...so why the wedding dress?"

Grover smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck, "well it's kinda my fault really. You see during my search for Pan I kind of got attracted to the scent of the Golden Fleece."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "attracted?"

"The Fleece is like a beacon for nature spirits," Nina explained, "most of them can feel it even across the Atlantic."

"And Polyphemus knows that," Grover said, "he used it to lure me into a trap and tried to eat me back in Saint Augustine. I went and hid inside a bridal dressing shop and tried to change my scent by changing clothes hence the ah, garments," Grover said pointing at his clothes.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Percy asked surprised.

"I did try," Grover explained, "I tried to form an Empathy link with you, but I couldn't. Somehow something was blocking my attempts."

"Empathy link?"

"It's a type of magic Satyrs can do," Grover explained, "we from a connection with people that are close to us, like really close and then send messages to them via dreams. I tried to form one with you but….well I couldn't. It was like trying to break down a metal wall using a piece of string."

Percy nodded, the reason Grover's Empathy link didn't work was probably because of his Gamer's mind. And the reason he didn't get dreams was because….he never got dreams. Not since getting his powers Percy hadn't had one single dream. 'Why am I just realising this now?'

"Percy you okay?" Nina asked snapping Percy's attention back to them.

"R-right, sorry. Anyway what happened next?"

"Well I then got caught by Polyphemus but the stupid cyclops thought I was a female cyclops because of the dress and took me back to his cave to marry me."

Clarisse snickered, "you two would have made an excellent couple."

"Like you and Michael?" Grover sneered causing everyone to laugh while the two in question blushed. "Anyway so I got stuck in here, hell I thought I was actually going to have to marry him when suddenly you guys arrived and tried to save me. That didn't go so well, but then everything worked out for the best."

Percy nodded and then turned to Annabeth and his other friends, "what happened with you guys."

The group all groaned at once and began their story. After leaving Percy they sailed right into the sea of monsters. They quickly ran into trouble in the form of Scylla and Charybdis which pretty much tore the ship into pieces. After sailing in dead water for a few hours they came upon an island called C.C's Spa and Resort.

The questers were happy to get help as the island was filled to the brim with beautiful women, something Michael liked a lot. The moment they landed the girls were escorted to get a free makeover while Michael was turned into a guinea pig by Circe.

"Circe?!" Odysseus yelled out, "you all met Circe and lived?!"

Annabeth shrugged, "kind of yeah."

"Please tell me you broke her nose or something," Odysseus asked.

"We transformed every male she had captured on her island back into human and when they were distracted we kind of snuck away."

"But it did piss her off yes?"

"Yup."

"Good girl."

Percy smiled, "he doesn't like her much."

Annabeth nodded and continued on with her story. After that incident the questers stole a boat and sailed forward, they met and thankfully avoided the Sirens, and managed to land on Polyphemus's island just this morning.

They tried to save Grover but failed. Michael was injured and Nina and Annabeth were captured. And the rest was history.

Percy sighed in relief, "Sounds like you guys had one hell of an adventure."

Everyone nodded, they looked tired but happy that it was finally over. They soon got up and walked over to Odysseus who was also back on his feet.

"This certainly is one hell of a carpet rug," he said giving the fleece to Percy, "thanks kid, for saving my life."

Percy smiled as he took the fleece and put into his inventory for safe keeping, "thanks Odysseus. Oh, and I think I have something that belongs to you."

Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out Yew's Breath. He presented the blade to Odysseus who smiled.

"My men told me you did amazing things with this blade," he said touching the metal, "you probably used it a lot more than I ever did."

Percy nodded, "yeah, it saved my life."

Odysseus smiled, "you want it don't you."

Percy blushed but nodded slowly, "yeah it's kind of awesome."

"Well then," Odysseus began, "make your own."

Percy blinked, "huh?"

Odysseus snatched the blade and hugged it tightly, "you think I'm going to give you my blade?! Fuck that! It's my baby! My precious!"

Percy and the others blinked at the captain's behavior as the sailors simply laughed it off.

"Don't mind him," Galen said wiping his tears, "he's always been fiercely possessive of that blade. In fact when we met Tolkien he got inspired by Odysseus' behavior with the blade and based a book around it. Smeagol, I think, or was it Gollum? I never was good at names."

Percy chuckled; he could see how Odysseus could have inspired such a character. 'Wait… did he just kiss the handle? Okay I am never touching that blade again.'

Soon everyone got ready as the all made their way out of the cave.

"Hey Percy what about the big spoilt brat?" Michael said pointing at Polyphemus.

Percy sighed, "I'll release him from his bonds after we leave the island. Let's go, the further I get away from this embarrassment of a son of Poseidon the better."

The demigods nodded, they really couldn't understand how that thing and Percy could ever be related.

They made their way off the island, Percy again worked over time in the forest to make sure no one died, and quickly they reached the beach.

Percy snapped his fingers causing the binding hands spell he used on Polyphemus to break, "I just released the cyclops," he said.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Michael asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't see why not."

" **THIEVES!** "

Percy gulped, "maybe we should hurry up and leave."

"I didn't know you guys came in two boats," Nina said as she looked at the sea, "kind of Elsevier don't you think?"

"Two? But there was only one," Percy commented as he activated his 8.0 eyesight looking for the Ascension. It was easy to spot and right behind it there was another boat The second boat was state of the art and looked more stylish when compared to the Ascension. Percy focused and found that a name printed on the side, ' _Princess Andromeda_ '.

"That's not ours," Galen said narrowing his eyes, "it's not something I recognize at all."

"It looks pretty cool though," Percy commented deactivating his eyes. He and the other were about to get onto their rowing boats when suddenly;

 **Warning! Behind you!**

Percy immediately activate his super speed. He drew out Riptide in a flash and summoned a big ball of water from the sea before turning around to face the enemy.

"Wow Percy what's with the fancy moves?!" Grover asked shocked.

"We're not alone," Percy said narrowing his eyes and activating his special eyes again. He looked through the forest for any signs of moment when suddenly a huge figure walked out from the shadows of the trees.

"Your reflexes have gotten better demigod," his voice was deep and loud, Percy recognized it right away.

"Hyperion," Percy growled out through clenched teeth. Annabeth was shaking, this was the same titan that had killed her. She was scared and Percy could feel her fear. Everyone quickly armed themselves while Hyperion started to glow brighter and brighter until his body was covered in flames again.

"I went through all that trouble to hide my presence to sneak up on you and it was all for nothing," Hyperion said as he drew his blade using his left hand, his right one still a stump.

"So I'm guessing the ship is yours?" Percy asked as he stepped forward in front of the group, Hyperion probably wanted to fight him, if so maybe he could take the fight elsewhere to avoid harming his friends.

"Indeed, though I don't like traveling by sea, I prefer the sky," Hyperion covering his blade with flames.

"So what do you want? A rematch?"

"Tempting, tempting," Hyperion said smiling, "but not now. A rematch would be going against my King's orders."

"I didn't realise you were someone's bitch Hyperion," Percy taunted but the Titan didn't fall for it.

"Enough talk, surrender at once and I will not harm you all," Hyperion said turning from Percy to the others, "resist" he smiled sadistically, "and you will all be killed."

Odysseus snorted as he drew his blade, "you may be a Titan but you are still one, we are many."

"Last time I checked we outnumbered you," Michael said as he drew his bow string back knocking an arrow.

"Really? Count again," Hyperion said strapping his leg on the ground causing a huge shock wave and breaking the stones underneath.

Suddenly the forest came alive in front of them. Slowly the trees parted ways as several new figures revealed themselves.

Percy didn't know where to look, there were so many of them all over the place. It was an entire army of animals each armored and looking like semi humans. There were hundreds of them, lions and rhinos with metal along their horns to be used as a weapon. Percy remembered the bears he fought back in Largo's lair, the Upgraded Bears. Argo must have made an entire army of them for the Titans.

Hyperion smirked, "what do you think?"

Percy glared, "I think that an army of losers still won't make you a winner."

The Titan threw up his head and laughed, "you know I said the exact same thing! But the point is, they may be weak, but there are enough of them for you all."

Marc walked up with his sword and pistol drawn, "we can take them."

Tung!

An arrow flew across the air sailing towards Marc's eyes. Percy used his super speed and caught the arrow before it hit the frenchman.

"Fuck!" Marc yelled out in surprise as he landed on back, "where did that come from."

"There," Percy threw the arrow to the side pointing at the top of the trees which were filled with monkeys wearing archer gear with arrows pointed at them all.

"You can probably survive this Jackson," Hyperion stated, "heck you could probably kill this pathetic army in minutes. But how many of your friends will die in the process?"

Percy gritted his teeth, he knew the answer already. He put his weapon down and lifted his hands up, "I surrender."

"Percy-" Clarisse began to protest when Percy threw her a glare shutting her up.

Hyperion smiled, "I knew you would see to reason." The titan walked up to Percy and looked down at the demigod. He smiled, drew back his fist and punched Percy across the back of the head hard enough to knock him out.

 **Some time later;**

Percy's eyes slowly opened up to see a notification in front of him;

 **You were knocked out!**

 **Defence - 134,000**

Percy sighed, at least his defense was still holding on strong. Percy shook the feeling of numbness from his head and looked down to find himself kneeling on a hard wooden floor.

'Well fuck,' Percy cursed as he lifted his head up only to find a big weight around his neck. Percy looked down and a saw a giant golden metal collar around his neck. There were four chains with one end on the collar and one end bolted to the ground. Percy's hands were locked behind his back with cuffs and his legs were strapped down to the ground.

"I'm liking this less and less by the minute," Percy muttered.

"Percy? You're awake!" Percy heard Michael's voice from behind him.

"Michael? Are you okay? Where are the others?" Percy tried to turn but couldn't. He was facing a metal door but the cell extended behind him as well.

"We're fine Percy," Clarisse spoke out, "we are all fine, well Grover is still knocked out. He kind of fainted when you were knocked out."

"After Hyperion knocked you out he took us all prisoners," Percy heard Nina say, "he handcuffed us up and threw us in here. However you were special, so he put you into….well that."

Percy pulled on his chains as he tried to get up, not only were the straps holding his legs down powerful but so were the chains. Percy cursed under his breath, "shit, where is everyone else?"

"The crew are being detained in their own boat with Odysseus locked in his quarters," Michael explained, "from what information I managed to eavesdrop on it seems they are taking us back to the island for something."

"Then why haven't they done it yet?"

"Because they are waiting for sunset," Annabeth explained, "they don't want Apollo to catch wind of this and tonight is a lunar eclipse so Artemis will not be able to spy on them."

"So they are keep us alive for something, but what?"

But before they could answer any more questions the door to their cells creaked open. Percy turned his eyes to the door and a tall blonde haired man stepped through. He wore a dark blue cape over a greek style armor with an hourglass emblem etched into both.

"Luke," Percy growled out as he tried to move pushing his body forward only to have the straps jerk him back causing him to hit the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that Percy," Luke said as two black bears came into the room behind him closing the door, "those chains have been made especially with you in mind by Argo himself."

"Yeah well that fucker is dead now," Percy said as he tried to control the moisture in the air to form a water blade to attack Luke only to find that his mana was being blocked. Percy couldn't understand it, it was like something was there making sure he didn't' have access to his powers, blocking his mana from leaving his body.

"I told you they are specially made for you," Luke said as he tapped on the metal collar, "a mix of imperial gold and iron, very powerful. It's nearly unbreakable and added to that is an enhancement to block all magic being sent outside your body."

Percy gritted his teeth, 'okay so I can't go outside, what about inside?' Percy activated his Body Form perk and used it on his whole body. Percy's entire muscular structure started to bulge out as a glow of green surrounded him. Percy tried to break out of the cuff's using pure strength but to no avail.

"I told you, unbreakable," Luke said as he turned his sights behind Percy, "hey Annabeth, Clarisse, Michael."

"Yo traitor," Michael said with what Percy imagined a smile, "fancy seeing you here."

"Luke why are you still with them?" Annabeth asked in a pleading tone, "you're fighting a battle nobody wants."

"I know Annabeth," Luke said lowering his eyes in regret, "I know. But I have made my choice, I want vengeance beyond anything else."

"You really haven't changed have you?" Percy said in a harsh tone, "always going on about yourself. Tell me Luke, who is it? Who is the spy you have working inside our camp?"

Luke turned away from the others and looked at Percy, "if I tell you their life will be in danger."

"Considering they are the reason the entire camp is in danger I think people won't be in a forgiving mood."

Luke bent down in front of Percy, "I didn't come here to talk Percy, I ca-"

"Didn't come here to talk? Please that's all you care for. You know who you sound like? Hermes. Gods that god could-"

Slap!

Luke slapped Percy across the face cutting him off, "don't you dare compare me to him. I am nothing like him!"

Percy smiled despite the red mark on his cheek, "sure you're not."

"I didn't come here for this," Luke snapped looking serious, "I came here to get the Golden Fleece."

"Well go ahead, I think that half brother of mine still uses it as a loin cloth."

"We know you have it Percy," Luke narrowed his eyes at the boy, "and we know you are keeping it in your pocket dimension."

Percy smiled, "well let's say I do have it, not that I do, why would I ever give it to you?"

Luke stood up and drew a celestial bronze blade, "simple, for every hour you don't give me the fleece I will kill one of your friends."

"They were your friends too Luke," Percy said with narrowed eyes, "I know you. You don't kill demigods. You would never do that."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "true, but I have my orders."

Percy growled, "you are the worst type of creature in this world Luke. A traitor to your own kind and family."

"So who's it going to be first Percy?" Luke continued ignoring the threat, "Annabeth? Michael? Or how about the blonde daughter of the ugly god?"

"Luke you don't' want to do this!"

"Nina was it? Pretty name for such a pretty face," Luke said as he took a step forward. Percy could hear the ring of the blade as Luke slowly lifted it up into the air. He stopped, the blade was raised even higher, Percy could hear the leather grip crackle as Luke tightened his grip and-

"OKAY!" Percy yelled out, "OKAY I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Luke lowered the blade, "I knew you would see reason," he then walked back towards Percy, "give it."

Percy opened his inventory, "I need to use my hands to pull it out."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "no, just direct me and I'll do it."

Percy shook his head, "no, it doesn't work like that. I am the only one who can access it."

Luke groaned, "well… you have your mouth don't you?" Percy blinked, "use it for something useful instead of always talking so much."

"Bu-but I'm not even sure that-"

"-Do it Percy!" Luke said raising his sword, "or do I have to threaten another one of your friends again?"

"No! No Luke, you don't," Percy turned to his inventory and pushed his head into it. He thought of selecting the Golden Fleece and opened his mouth to feel with his tongue. Suddenly it touched something warm and fluffy. Percy reached deeper inside and caught the object around his teeth and pulled removing the Fleece out of his inventory.

Luke reached down and pulled the Fleece out of Percy's mouth, "good doggy."

"You're not going to get away with this Luke!" Michael shouted out as Luke promptly ignored him turning towards one of his guards.

"Give the Fleece to Hyperion," Luke said as both the bears bowed and left the room. Luke went to the door but instead of leaving he closed it shut. Luke turned to Percy, "do you remember the offer I made last summer? The one right after the Gergosa attack?"

Percy looked up at Luke and nodded, "yeah, what about it." Percy remembered the small crescent moon device Luke had slipped into his pocket to try and convince Percy he wanted to help him and camp again. Percy had shot Luke down hard, he didn't trust the demigod then and not certainly now.

"You didn't trust me then, you said you didn't trust me," Luke said looking sad.

"Yeah, I did, what about it."

"You were right. You had no reason to trust me back then," Luke said turning to the door, "but tonight I'll give you a reason to trust me." And with that Luke opened the door and left leaving Percy surprised and the rest confused.

"Percy what the hell was he talking about?" Michael asked.

"Nothing...it's nothing," Percy said as he began to think, 'is he serious? Does he really want to be on our side by betraying them? They why did act like that before? He freaking threatened to kill Nina! Maybe he was putting on a show….those bears! He wanted to make sure no one suspects him, maybe he is on our side.'

"Percy," Annabeth called drawing Percy out of his thoughts, "what did Luke mean by that?"

Percy sighed, "he….he. Sigh why is it always me? Last year, right after our first meeting with those Gergosas Luke messaged me and told me that he wanted to become a spy for us against the Titans."

""And what did you say?" Nina asked.

Percy sighed, "no. I said no."

"What?!" Clarisse shouted, "and your telling us this now?!"

"Because back then you guys would have shut down the idea too," Percy said, "or have you forgotten it was because of him you nearly died and Annabeth nearly became lunch?"

Clarisse growled but didn't' speak.

"Percy we could have helped Luke, we could have gotten him out of danger and back with us," Annabeth said causing Percy to feel guilty.

"I know Annabeth, but I didn't trust him. Tell me would any of you?"

No one answered, no one. Silence rained on for a few moments before Annabeth spoke up again, "it wasn't your decision to make Percy."

"Yes it was, he came to me, not you. So it was my choice to make."

"You should have told us Percy."

"Okay fine, tell me what would you have done huh? Tell me what would you have said to him!?"

"That's not the point!" Annabeth yelled, "the point is that you didn't trust us, you didn't think we deserved to know!"

"You know what maybe we should talk about this later when we aren't prisoners," Michael said.

Percy clicked his teeth but remained silent as did Annabeth. They didn't speak to each other, no one did.

'Why don't they get it? It's not my fault!' Percy told himself, 'how the hell was I supposed to trust Luke after the shit he pulled?'

Percy shook his head clear of such thoughts, a problem for a later time. Right now he needed to find a way out of here. Percy cleared his mind and thought back to the file that contained all the information Argo had collected on him.

If what Luke had told him was true that mean Argo built these chains based upon the information he had on Percy back then. So the only way Percy could escape is by using something Argo didn't know about.

'Ice control? No, I can't throw out any type of mana. Something in my inventory?...no, nothing useful.' But just then it hit him, 'he didn't know about my gem.'

Argo didn't know about the crystal in Percy's forehead, when he made this he still though Percy used the gauntlet. Percy poured his mana into the gem in his forehead, he could feel the crystal activate.

Percy summoned Marcia as smoke poured out of the crystal taking shape of the giant wolf in front of Percy.

Marcia looked down and smiled, " **oh this must be a dream. You kneeling before me like that, oh god thank you!** "

Percy sighed, "great, this just got more embarrassing."

"Percy how did you do that?" Michael asked surprised.

"I got a new upgrade to my crystal that Argo didn't know about," Percy looked at Marcia, "can you get these things off of me?"

The wolf looked at the chains and then to the cuffs and shook her head, " **no, it's made out of imperial gold, I don't think I can.**."

"Why don't you try and summon one of your other monsters?" Clarisse suggested, "like that big red one with super strength."

Percy sighed, "I can't, I left him at camp to protect it."

" **And I doubt the Goblin king of the Damned Knight could as well seeing as they are just at average strength,** " Marcia explained before turning to the other demigods, " **but I can break their cuffs.** "

Percy nodded, "okay do it-"

"-No way,' Nina said stopping Percy mid sentence, "like hell we are just going to leave you here by yourself."

"Yeah, ain't gonna leave you Percy," Michael said in a reassuring voice, "we'll find a way to get out of this together."

"Guys there is no time," Percy snapped, "Marcia do it."

The Wolf nodded and went towards the demigods.

"Percy this is no time to play the martyr!" Clarisse shouted out as Marcia broke Nina's cuffs open.

"I'm not playing the martyr Clarisse," Percy said as another pair of cuffs broke, "you guys need to get out of here. Get onboard the Ascension and free Odysseus and his crew. The Titans are planning something big, you guys heard it yourselves. You need to try and stop it."

Annabeth walked in front of Percy glaring at him, "are you sure you're okay with this?"

Percy nodded, "if what Luke said is true then he wants to help me escape anyway, I'll be fine."

"Oh so now you're going to trust Luke?"

"I don't exactly have a choice do I?"

"Guys stop fighting!" Michael shouted as he and the rest of them walked in front of Percy along with Marcia.

"He's right," Percy said looking at Annabeth, "we can settle this later." Percy closed his eyes and focused on the gem summoning Timmy and Craig. The two appeared in front of Percy next to the demigod and bowed, "master."

"Okay you two listen, you both and Marcia get these guys out of here and onto the Ascension. Listen to what they tell you do your best to be a pain in the ass for the Titans."

The three servants nodded. Marcia walked forward and licked Percy's face, " **I'll make sure they come back for you Percy.** "

Percy smiled, "I know you will. By the way Timmy I want you to carry Grover out," Percy said pointing to the unconscious Satyr.

The Goblin King nodded and picked up Grover swinging him over his shoulder, "got it boss."

Percy nodded, "now go all of you!"

The wolf turned around and sent a blast of darkness at the jail door breaking it open. Timmy and Craig walked out first followed by the demigods with Marcia being the last one out.

Percy couldn't see what was going on but he could hear several people shouting out. From what he could hear it seemed like the group were spotted pretty quickly. Percy looked at the view from outside the cell and saw the sea, he realised he still must be in the Princess Andromeda.

The entire ship was in disarray, Percy could feel the rumble of feet all along the ship. And then suddenly silence. Percy smiled, they had managed to get away. Slowly a cloud of smoke entered the cell and entered Percy's crystal, it seemed Craig had been defeated.

Percy sighed and bent down lower, the only thing to do now was to wait.

 **5 minutes later,**

"How did you do it?" Hyperion growled out.

Percy smiled, "do it? Do what? Your mother?"

"Shut up!" Hyperion shouted as he smacked Percy across the face.

 **Defence - 124,000**

Percy smiled as he spat out a wad of blood. "Is that the best you can do?"

Hyperion raised his hand to slap Percy once again only for Luke to step in front of Percy, "get away from him demigod."

Luke glared at the titan, "Lord Kronos said he wanted him alive. You keep hitting him like that he won't be."

"You saw what he did! If he somehow manages to escape-"

"He won't."

"And how do you know that?"

Luke turned around and faced a kneeling Percy, "because if he could have he would have done it already," Luke swung his leg and kicked Percy across the face.

 **Defence - 123,980**

Percy smirked, "I didn't even feel that."

Luke narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He turned to Hyperion, "let's go, our time is wasted here. We have to be ready for tonight."

The titan grumbled but nodded, "come, we have lots to do."

Luke nodded as the Titan turned and walked away leaving Luke alone with Percy. Luke turned, "are they safe?"

"Yeah," Percy responded.

"You don't trust me so I won't bother asking where they are. But will they try and rescue you?"

Percy looked at Luke for a few second before nodding.

"Good," Luke said walking away, "they managed to free Odysseus and his crew before sailing away faster than we could catch up to them."

Percy smiled, Triton's blessing must have still been in effect, "good, that's good."

Luke nodded, "one hour, the event will start in one hour."

"What event?"

Luke was about to answer when a gorilla in a pink set of armor walked in to inform him of a meeting. Luke nodded to the gorilla and turned to Percy, "you will see soon enough."

Percy sighed and lowered his head as once again he was alone.

After his one hour of solitude Percy was moved to out of the cell. They removed the straps on his legs and pulled him out of the cell and on the deck of the ship. The four chains around the collar on his neck were held by four Upgraded Gorillas, in case Percy tried to resist they could drag him forward with pure strength.

Percy was taken off the ship and onto a boat which took him back to Polyphemus's island. They crossed the forest without incident, being animals themselves the gorillas must not be affected by the forest's spells.

Soon they arrived at the plains in front of Polyphemus's cave only this time it wasn't empty. Lights poles were strung up all around, there was no moonlight to be found. And in front of the cave was a giant chest, bigger than Percy and around 10 feet wide. It was covered with the marble carvings of Titans battling the gods along the side and the top had a wicked sickle on it.

Percy immediately understood what was going on, he didn't believe it, but he understood it. They were trying to bring back Kronos using the Golden fleece. Percy doubted the thing had that much power, but at the same time fear took over Percy's heart, fear that the biggest threat to Greek myth would be soon be brought back from the dead, and that it was all his fault.

Luke and Hyperion stepped out of the cave, Polyphemus was being dragged outside by Hyperion. They walked forward and stood in front of the giant chest, Hyperion threw the unconscious body of Polyphemus to the side next to Percy.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived," Hyperion said smiling, "do you know why you're here? Have you figured it out yet?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "you can't bring him back."

Hyperion smiled, "that's what you think." He touched the chest carefully and smiled, "the Gods were thorough while destroying their own father. They cut him up into so many little pieces that we barely found half of him."

Percy smirked, "way to go dad."

Hyperion glared at Percy and walked forward to try and hit him only for Luke to beat him to it by kicking Percy across the face before smashing his leg on top of his head pushing the son of Poseidon into the ground with his boot.

"You will not speak of Lord Kronos like that," Luke said as he shoved Percy into the ground harder before bending over and lifting his head up by the hair, "do you understand?"

Percy glared at Luke, "why don't you go suck Hyperion's cock?"

Luke's eyes narrowed in anger as he pushed Percy across the face before taking out a roll of duct tape and sealing Percy's mouth shut, "keep you mouth closed, or else."

Hyperion threw back his head and laughed, "There's loyalty for you! Kid you have balls," the Titan patted Luke on the shoulder, "when we take over you can have any city you want, except New York that is."

Luke bowed, "you are too kind lord Hyperion."

Percy glared at them but said nothing. Inside however he was smiling. When Luke pressed the duct tape against Percy's mouth he had slipped in a small golden key, the key to Percy's collar and cuffs.

Percy moved the key across his mouth and pressed it up isn't the tape, pushing it outwards until the tape became loose. Now all that Percy had to do was to wait for them to be distracted.

Hyperion stood up in front of the chest as Luke handed him the Golden Fleece. The Titan placed the Fleece on the chest and slowly the thing glowed brightly. Hyperion smirked and turned to several gorillas guarding Polyphemus, "bring him here."

The gorrilas nodded and dragged the unconscious cyclops over to the Titan. Hyperion sneered, "He should be awake for this."

The Titan reached down and grabbed the Cyclops by the head and lifted him up. He smashed the Cyclops against the chest again and again until Polyphemus woke up screaming.

"Who are you people?! Where am I?" Asked the blind son of Poseidon.

"HMMM!" Percy shouted through the duct tape, "HMM!"

Hyperion raised Polyphemus up into the air with one hand, Luke slowly slid the chest's top to the side and Hyperion lowered the cyclops over the chest.

"Please let me go!" The cyclops cried out as he struggled to loosen Hyperion's' grip on his neck, "I promise I won't eat any more humans!"

Hyperion smiled, "Luke, get out your blade."

Luke nodded and took his blade out before placing it under Polyphemus's neck.

"HMMMM! HM!" Percy tired to yell out to them, to find out why they were doing this.

Hyperion looked up and smiled his sadistic smile, "you were right boy, we didn't have enough pieces of him to completely reform him. But with the death of this useless crybaby," he then slowly moved Polyphemus's neck along the blade cutting it open causing the cyclops to bleed out onto the chest.

As soon as the body was drained of all blood Hyperion threw the body into the chest closing it shut again.

"HMMM!" Percy cried out as slowly the Golden Fleece grew brighter and brighter.

Hyperion turned to Percy, "he was your brother wasn't he? Oh well, what's done is done. Now be witness to his rise! The Rise of Kronos! Father of Time, the one who will destroy the Gods and rule the world once more!"

The chest now started to glow as well. Percy could feel mana flow out of the chest, he could feel something being born inside of that thing.

" **Charge!** " Percy heard the voice of Marcia roar out as suddenly the forest exploded in motion. The crew of Odysseus came out yelling with their weapons drawn tackling all the upgraded animals in the area.

"What's going on here?!" Hyperion shouted out in blind panic.

Percy got up, his gorilla guards were distracted now. Percy spun around causing his chains to fall out of the gorilla's grips. Before they even understood what was going on Percy activated his Super speed and zoomed off towards the pirates.

Percy quickly found Michael in the midst of all this confusion. He was holding back and firing arrows at any possible targets. Percy appeared in front of him startling the demigod.

"Percy?! Did they gag you?" Michael asked in horror.

"HMMM!" Percy yelled out.

"Oh, right!" Michael pulled the duct tape off in one flick of the wrist.

"OW!" Percy yelled out.

"Did Luke give you the key?" Michael asked. Percy nodded and spat the key out. Michael grabbed it and quickly unlocked the collar around Percy's neck and the cuffs around Percy's hands.

"I think I got a neck cramp," Percy said as he stretched his body out for the first time in hours. He quickly picked up his collar and cuffs and threw them into his inventory, after all anything which was able to hold him would definitely be useful in the future.

"Everyone it's time to go!" Michael shouted out as all the sailors of Odysseus moved back to a clearing in the forest they had made beforehand.

"Michael you go on ahead," Percy said turning to the cave, "I need to stop this from happening."

"Percy-" Michael started only for Percy to vanish in a blur of speed. Michael sighed, "asshole."

Percy ran towards the chest and reached out for the Golden Fleece. Just as he was about to grab it a hand grabbed his and threw him aside.

Percy landed on his feet and looked up to see Hyperion standing there with a smile on his face, "now I end you."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I don't' have time to deal with you!" Percy activated his Speed demon perk, Body Form and Earthquake control. He first activated his Binding hands spells causing blue ribbons to fly out from Percy's hands and tie themselves around Hyperion.

"You think ribbons can stop me?!" Hyperion's roared out as he covered himself with fire burning off the ribbons. Just as the flames cleared Hyperion saw Percy raising him. His eyes went wide in surprise, but before he could even do anything Percy punched Hyperion.

Hyperion's eyes popped open as his mouth flew. His skin was slowly turning purple in pain as his entire body started to shake. Percy drew his hand back allowing Hyperion to slowly cover his groin and fall down into the fetal position;

 **Attack - 900 (Earthquake) X 5 (Body Form) = 4,500 Attack!**

 **Bonus for speed (X 11) = 49,500 Attack!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **2500% of 49,500 = 1,237,500 Attack!**

Percy didn't have time to appreciate how powerful he had gotten. He zoomed away from the fallen Titan towards the chest and grabbed the Fleece. Just as he was about to take off the chest a hand exploded from inside the chest and grabbed the Fleece.

Percy's eyes went wide in fear and shock. The hand was black, blacker than Hades' robes. Slowly chunks of the black skin started peeling off revealing golden brown skin underneath.

" _ **You will not take this from me demigod,**_ " a voice came out of the chest shaking Percy to the core. It wasn't a human, it wasn't a god, it was something more. Percy started to panic but quickly Gamer's mind shut it down.

"I'm not letting you get away with this Kronos," Percy growled as he pulled on the Golden Fleece harder. The hand however wasn't letting go. Percy activated his Body Form and pulled again using his added strength, but the hand wouldn't budge.

Scratch!

The Fleece tore into two as Percy fell to the ground holding his part and the hand went into the chest with his part. Percy looked at the torn Fleece, the ends were pouring out dust, hopefully it would still work. Percy shoved it into his inventory and looked at the chest, he couldn't get the other piece.

Percy turned and ran, he ran at his top speed and quickly reached the beach. There was only boat left, the rest of the crew had already left for the ship.

"Come on Percy!" Nina yelled out from the last boat.

Percy was about to get on when one of the sailors yelled, "look out!"

 **Warning! Sw-**

Percy moved quickly as he spun around and took out Riptide aiming it at the person who attacked him. "Luke?"

The son of Hermes stood in front of Percy with his sword drawn, "I can't let you leave Percy."

'He's putting on a show again,' Percy realised as he looked to the side seeing several upgraded monkeys standing near the forest line.

"Nina go on, I'll catch up," Percy said as he readied his blade.

"But Percy-"

"-GO!" Percy said as he connected with the sea ordering the water to take the boat off shore and towards the Ascension.

Percy then charged Luke as the two clashed in a heated battle, or so it seemed. Percy could have finished Luke off before the son of Hermes even got a single strike in, this battle was all for show.

Sparked flew as the swords collided, Percy leaned in, "why are you doing this Luke? Come with us."

Luke shook his head as he disengaged from the standstill before attacking Percy again, "I need to be here, the closer I get to Kronos and the others the better I can protect you all."

"That's crazy talk Luke!" Percy said pushing Luke to the side before pushing him to the ground. Percy then jumped on him with his sword coming down for his neck which Luke blocked, "if they found out they will kill you, or worse!"

Luke smiled, "glad to see you still care about me Percy." He pushed Percy off him and the two began circling each other, "What's important right now is you leaving Percy. I got this, trust me."

"Luke-"

"-Percy, trust me."

Percy looked at Luke and sighed, "You are a stubborn son of a bitch."

Luke smiled, "look who's talking," Luke charged forward and attacked Percy with his blade while sweeping Percy off his feet and throwing him to the ground, "you may be faster, but I am still a better swordsman."

Percy smirked, "for now." He got up and the two began their mock battle again.

Luke then head butted Percy to the ground. He stepped over him and put his blade over Percy's neck, "here I have this for you," Luke said as he slipped a roll of paper into Percy's pocket without any of the monkeys seeing.

"What is it?"

"The reason Kronos wanted you alive. The reason you were being targeted from day one," Luke explained, "now go, you are wasting time."

"You sure you don't' want to come?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "now hit me and escape, you have to make it believable so that Kronos doesn't question my loyalty."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said hit me."

"I always hear 'hit me' when you're speaking, but that's usually subtext," Percy said as he head butted Luke pushing him off him. He then grabbed him and threw him towards the forest before turning to the sea and running forward with full speed.

Percy actually forgot to harden the surface of the water before hand, but somehow he didn't fall in. 'I must be going so fast I can hit the water before my body is pushed down by gravity.' Percy realised as he raced across the water towards Odysseus ship.

Percy climbed on board panting and exhausted beyond belief.

"You're okay now Percy," Nina said as she enveloped Percy in a blanket.

"No, it's not," Percy said walking to the bow of the ship, "they can still follow us with their own ship. I need to boost our own speed."

"Wait what about Luke?!" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed, "He didn't want to come."

"What?!"

"He said he needed to stay with them to be our spy," Percy lowering his eyes in regret. He should have trusted Luke sooner, he regretted that, "I tried to convince him but-"

"-Bullshit you did!" Annabeth yelled out.

"Guys we can fight over this later!" Clarisse stepped in, "Percy get us out of here, now!"

Percy nodded and activated his connection to the sea;

 **You have accessed the power of the sea! You may now control it to varying degrees and also may control vessels or any other items on the sea with great precision!**

Percy raised his hands up as suddenly the ship was jerked forward heading straight for Miami.

 **On the Island;**

Luke walked back to the chest area with his head still ringing, 'damn Percy has a hard head.'

As he walked out of the forest and towards the chest he realised something had changed. Hyperion was on his knees bowing, Luke turned to the chest and saw a figure standing on it.

The being was big, bigger than Hyperion. It stood nude in the cold night, the winds didn't affect him at all. He had the body of the perfect man with muscles bulging out and a long flowing beard. His eyes glowed gold like the Golden Fleece that was now tied around his shoulders. The only thing that shattered the image of perfection the being was projecting was his giant grey right arm and left grey leg.

Luke could feel his power all the way from the edge of the forest. Luke's stomach churned, he got a severe case of deja vu, like he had been in this situation before.

" _ **The prodigal son returns,**_ " the being spoke and instantly Luke knew who it was. It was the same voice who haunted his dreams, the same one that had started all of this.

Luke walked forward and stopped next to Hyperion before kneeling down, "Lord Kronos, it is an honor seeing you reformed and well."

" _ **I am not reformed,**_ " the being spoke out as he looked at his hands, " _ **nearly half of this body is mine, the other is part of that wretched cyclops.**_ " He said looking at his deformed right hand and left leg.

"My Lord it is so good to see you after all these years," Hyperion looked up with a smile on his face.

Kronos narrowed his eyes, " _ **yes, it has been so long and yet you never looked for me did you, brother?**_ "

Hyperion stammered, "m-my lord that is not true! I was the one who found your body parts in Tartarus. I-" Hyperion stopped mid sentence as he started to choke on his own words.

Kronos glared at the titan, " _ **you dare speak to me in this manner? Do you think I am weak because I have only just reformed?**_ "

"No my lord I would never-"

Kronos waved his hand over Hyperion cutting the Titan off. Suddenly screams of pain erupted from the titan as he fell down to the ground in pain. Kronos huffed, " _ **the only reason you even searched for me is because Luke told you I was alive. If he had not I doubt you would have even tried.**_ "

Luke remained silent as Hyperion whimpered in pain. Kronos turned to Luke, " _ **you went to stop Jackson, I assume you failed.**_ "

Luke bowed his head further, "I am sorry my lord. Percy Jackson was too strong for me. The only reason he did not kill me was because he was more worried about escaping with his friends."

Kronos hummed in agreement, the titan stepped out of the chest and onto the Earth for the first time in 4000 years. A shock wave of energy went through the ground as the entire world of Greek mythology felt a shimmer of power.

He walked up Luke, " _ **Jackson may possess amazing powers. But soon you will as well, my champion.**_ "

Luke looked up at the titan, "thank you, my lord."

 **With Percy,**

It took them all night but eventually they made it to the port of Miami. Percy had stayed up the whole night making sure no one was following them, but it seemed they had bigger fish to fry.

Last night just as they had been sailing away Percy felt something, and so did everyone else. It felt like a dark cloud had risen over the world, something had changed, the rules had changed. Percy knew why it was and so did everyone else, Kronos had risen.

The boat quickly docked in a private port in Miami away from the city and the eyes of the public. Galen had used the Mist to confuse the owner into letting them use the port and soon all the demigods were off.

None of them looked like they had slept a wink last night, none except Percy, thanks Gamer's body.

Percy turned to the crew, "thank you guys, all of you. I mean it. You helped me a lot on this quest and I got you all into trouble on more than one occasion."

"Oh shut up you big idiot!" Marc cried out with tears in his eyes

The crew laughed as Marc hugged Percy while shouting, 'you're the best little brother anyone could ever ask for.'

Percy smiled and finally broke the hug turning to Galen, "you owe me a rematch."

Galen smirked, "any time kid. Also don't forget to eat your vegetables every single day, or else you won't grow up to be strong like me!"

Percy chucked before turning to Odysseus, "captain I need a favour."

Odysseus nodded, "name it kid."

"Luke," Percy began, "you guys know he's a spy right?" the captain and the crew all nodded, "well this goes without saying but he's risking a lot to help us. If word got out that-"

Odysseus raised a hand stopping Percy, "relax kid we know. We aren't stupid. We'll keep the kid's secret. After all being a spy for the God's against Kronos? Now that takes guts. " The hero smiled at Percy, "plus you saved my life kid, I owe you one."

Percy smiled back, "it's okay, you saved mine, I think we're even."

Odyssey nodded, "either way, I think you earned this," Odysseus took out a brown bag and gave it to Percy. The demigod quickly opened the bag and found a little necklace inside it in the shape of a Cyclops skull, the same as the one on Odysseus's flag.

Percy observed it finding out it was nothing more but a simple metal necklace. "What is it?"

"The crew and I talked and we all decided that you earned this," Odysseus and the rest reached into their shirts and pulled out a similar necklace, "it's a symbol that you are officially part of our crew!"

Percy's eyes lit up in joy. He opened up the chain and took out the skull before taking out his camp necklace and stringing it like a bead. The skull now sat next to his previous two beads and it shined brightly in the morning sun.

Percy looked at Odysseus and smiled, "thanks captain."

Odysseus grinned, "You're welcome sailor. Oh and one more thing," Odysseus took out a scroll and gave it Percy, "this scroll contains the method I used for creating Yew's Breath. So while I would never depart with my own blade," 'Gollum,' Galen coughed out, "I think you deserve your own."

Percy looked at the scroll and his smile somehow grew wider, "this is so cool!"

Odysseus grinned at Galen, "told you he would love it," the Quarter master rolled his eyes.

"Alright men time to leave!" Galen shouted at the top of his voice getting everybody back onto the ship. Odysseus stayed behind giving Percy a pat on the head before leaving as well. The sailors all waved goodbye to Percy as The Ascension slowly went back to the sea.

"So what's our next adventure captain?" Marc asked as he readied the sails.

Odysseus smiled, "what say you Galen?"

The Quartermaster smiled, "well since Percy's isn't here anymore we don't have to censor ourselves. Let's go do something fun"

Odysseus grinned, "I like the way you think. What say you lads? Want to go to France get us some of that French ass?!"

"Aye! Aye! Captain!"

Percy stood in the port as a cold wind blew across him causing him to sneeze.

"You okay?" Nina asked.

Percy nodded, "I'm fine, I just have this weird feeling like a lot of pent up lust just got released all at once."

Nina gave Percy a weird look, "that was….oddly specific."

The five demigods quickly walked out of the private port and to the main road. "Okay so how are we going to get home?" Clarisse asked.

"We fly," Percy said as he tried to hail a cab.

"Really? You okay to flying?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think Zeus has bigger things to worry about than me flying in his domain," Percy said as he finally got a cab to stop.

Percy opened the door as everyone got in the back while he sat up front with the driver. "Where to kids?" The driver asked.

Percy looked at the man's name floating above him, "to Miami airport Juan, and step on it."

The man smiled, "si senor," he then took off heading back towards the city and then the airport.

It took them around half an hour to get there, Miami airport was strange. For Percy, a guy who basically lived in New York his whole life the simple Miami airport kind of startled him. They quickly paid the man and walked towards the counter to book their tickets.

"We need five tickets to New York please," Percy said.

The woman across the desk looked at them with a critically eye, "and where exactly are your parents?"

"Away, but look that's not important. We really need a flight to New York ma'am," Percy repeated but the woman was having none of it.

"Now look here young man I cannot in good conscious just sell plane tickets to five teenagers! Hell you might be trying to run away from home and if I sell them to you I would be accused of aiding a crime!"

"We don't have time for this," Annabeth said as she stepped up and snapped her finger causing the Mist to cloud the woman's eyes, "look, you don't' see anything wrong with us. You want to sell us tickets and will treat us like regular passengers."

The woman's gaze became unfocused, "I don't see anything wrong with you, I want to sell you tickets and I will treat you like regular passengers."

"There," Annabeth said as she moved back.

"I was going to do that..." Percy commented before turning to the woman who was now cheerfully smiling.

"Okay so that's five for New York?" Percy and the others nodded, "well let's see here. Oh dear, looks like we might have a problem here."

"What now," Michael grumbled.

"You see there are two planes going to New York today, the first is in one hour but only has one available seat while the second one is in two hours but has 8 seats free."

Percy turned to the others, "what should we do?"

Annabeth started thinking before speaking, "Clarisse," the daughter of Ares looked at her friend, "you take the earlier flight and the Fleece and get to camp as soon as you can."

"What?" Clarisse asked, "why me? Why not Percy?"

"Because this is your quest," Percy said as he opened up his inventory taking out the Fleece and giving it to Clarisse.

"And remember the prophecy you received," Annabeth reminded, "'And Fail without friends, to fly home alone.' It means that you were supposed to fly back alone, without us."

"But what if we wait for the second flight? Wouldn't that be safer than just me going?"

Percy shook his head, "that would be equivalent to challenging the prophecy, and believe me you do not want to pick a fight with Fate. If we do try to board the same flight then something else will happen to make sure the prophecy comes true. Maybe the plane will crash leaving you the only survivor or maybe we all die suddenly by a struck of lightning before boarding leaving you the only one alive."

Clarisse started to shake in fear. "Great Percy I think you broke her," Nina said as she wrapped her arms around Clarisse comforting her.

"No, no he's right," Clarisse said nodding at Percy, "I go on the first flight alone. Make sure you guys are on the second one okay?"

Percy and the others nodded and they quickly bought their tickets. Percy went to an airport store and bought a bag for Clarisse to put the Fleece in before they sent her off. The remaining demigods then went to eat breakfast at the food court and soon it was time for their flight.

Since they didn't have any check in's and only carry on's, they got through security fast. Luckily anything suspicious mortals might have seen them carrying was quickly covered up by the Mist.

Percy entered the plane and took his seat in the economy section with Nina to his left and Michael on his right. He strapped himself in and started taking deep breaths calming his running heart.

"Nervous?" Nina asked with a smile.

Percy nodded, "it's my first time flying."

"What?" Michael asked, "How can it be your first time?"

Percy shrugged, "never really flew before that's all plus you know son of Poseidon and all, I think I just had a natural fear for flying."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "didn't you always say you loved the feeling of running because the wind in your face made you feel like flying?"

Percy nodded, "yeah but that was like flying, this is actual flying. Totally different."

Soon the flight started as slowly it went towards the long runway. Percy gripped his seat tightly, tight enough to form a small crack in the handle, but luckily no one saw.

The plane started moving faster and faster until suddenly Percy felt a lot of force push down on his body. Percy closed his eyes and waited for it to get worse, only nothing happened.

"Relax Percy that's it," Nina said, "you can open your eyes now."

Percy opened his eyes and sighed, "that was...kind of easy actually. Heck I think I could probably run faster than this plane."

Michael nodded, "yeah you probably might. So how do you feel?"

Percy smiled, "not bad, I could get used to this whole flying thing." Just then the plane hit turbulence, it was almost like a warning from Zeus not to get too comfortable, "Or not,. should have kept my mouth closed."

"Maybe," commented Annabeth from the row behind them.

Percy sighed and slowly sank back into his seat. Suddenly his ears started to pain, "ah guys my ears are-"

"It's the extra pressure," Annabeth said, "don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Thanks Annabeth," Percy said only for the girl to ignore him.

Percy sighed, she was still angry he hadn't told her about Luke. Percy didn't know what to do, he felt so bad, he should have trusted Luke before, but at the same time he knew he didn't do anything wrong, it's not his fault that back then Luke had acted in such a manner that Percy didn't feel like trusting him.

The demigod sighed again, his mind slowly drifted back to his first quest. Everything was simpler back then, he only had to worry about one thing, saving his mom. Percy laughed remembering the good times he spent with Luke and Grover. He made so many mistakes back then, he used to be so…..quick to anger? Sure he wasn't any better now, but at least he learnt from his mistakes. Like last time when he forgot Grover, boy was that a mistake he never wanted to repeat again. Hell Grover was pissed for weeks…...wait.

Percy's eyes shot open, "GROVER!"

 **Odysseus ship,**

Grover walked out of the sailors' quarters rubbing his eyes. He finally changed out of that stupid dress and into a nice set of greek armor one of the sailors had leant him. He turned around and took a deep breath of the sea, the whole ordeal with the Fleece was finally over.

Grover walked out and suddenly everyone stopped working and turned towards him, "ah, do I have something on my face?"

Galen stepped forward, "Grover? Didn't you leave with Percy?"

Grover blinked once, twice, 'that son of a bitch did it again!' "PERCY!"

* * *

Beta: piyush. rai. 37853734

 **Yay Three for Three! A hat trick! An achiment of a life time! An average of 13+K words for three days staright!**

 **Anyway if you guys hadn't noticed I had used the ending of the PJ and the sea of monsters movie, because frankly I like that idea a lot. I mean it made sence, after all with the ablity to bring back the dead, like Thalia, it should be able to bring back Kronos to right?**

 **thanks again to my Beta the amazing Piyush!**

 **Anyway I'm done. Going to bed now. Also note: I;m going to bed, probably for the next 6 hours, please leave good reviwes for me to wake up to, after all I work so hard. Dobby works so hard, all he asks for is a sock. Just one sock...anyway yeah I'm done.**

 **Bye! Bye!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Percy was panicking. Not because he was currently in a small metal tube flying through the domain of his least favorite uncle who could kill him at any moment. No, no that was an everyday problem for Percy. What really had him freaking out was the fact that he had forgotten about Grover, again.

"Clam down Percy," Michael said patting him on the back, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You don't understand Michael! This is the second time I did this to him!" Percy yelled out as he tried to pull out his own hair, "Grover is so going to kill me!"

"You're over reacting Percy," Nina said trying to calm him down, "besides you aren't the only one, we forgot too."

"I know, but I just feel so bad," Percy lowered his head, "oh my mom is going to kill me."

"Your mom?" Annabeth asked, "what does this have to do with you mom?"

"Last time I left him Grover went and complained to my mom. Needless to say she wasn't happy that I left him in LA without paying the bills."

"Damn," Michael said whistling, "sucks to be you."

Percy lowered his head even further, "I'm so dead."

Annabeth sighed, "relax seaweed brain I'm sure Grover will be fine. Odysseus and the others will take good care of him."

Percy looked up and turned to Annabeth, "you sure?"

The daughter of wisdom nodded, "100%"

 **With Grover;**

Grover found himself being dragged around the sea by a dolphin.

The crew had come across a family of them and began challenging each other to try and ride one. They eventually dragged poor Grover into it going so far as to throw Grover overboard. The youngest dolphin then caught Grover between her teeth and started to swim around causing everyone else to cheer while Grover got one hell of a nasty headache.

'Percy I am so going to get you for this one,' Grover grumbled out accepting his new life as a dolphin's chew toy.

 **Percy;**

Percy sighed again, "you're right, I'm sure he's fine."

Percy laid back and relaxed. Michael had already gone to sleep while Annabeth took out the in flight magazine and started to read up on the many amazing but useless inventions that were featured in the sky mall. Nina however was looking out the window just watching the sky as the plane flew on, Percy wanted to ask her if everything was alright but he figured she needed some space.

Percy closed his eyes and let his mind wander. This quest had been difficult, it had been filled with giant sea monsters, giant Gergosas and even a giant Titans. Hm, maybe he should call this the giant quest.

Percy recalled the event at the island. That hand that broke out of the chest and grabbed the Fleece, Percy was sure it belonged to Kronos. That meant he was back, Percy felt it heck he was sure the entire world felt it, but maybe he should go and tell the gods what he saw, give them an eyewitness account of the event.

Percy nodded to himself, 'yeah, I'll do that. When I get to camp I'll tell Mr. D, he'll tell the rest.' With that solved Percy's mind started to drift again. He thought about the Ascension and how cool it was that he was now considered an official member of the crew! Wait….does that mean he's partially immortal now?

Percy opened up his status and found that his race was still demigod without it saying he was partially immortal. Percy smiled, 'it would have been pretty cool if I was.'

Percy closed the box and looked around, after the initial excitement of flying things kind of got boring. Maybe that's why everyone was no nonchalant about it. Guess your first time will always be the best.

Percy wanted to do something, anything. He was so bored, his ADHD was acting up again. Percy turned around and looked at Annabeth reading her magazine.

'Hm, maybe I should read a book. After all I did get a huge collection from Argo's personal library. Oh wait, every time I try to read something interesting there is always a chance to fast learn it, and there is no way I'm going to read an entire book if I could just simply absurd all that knowledge with the press of a button.'

Hence laziness won that argument as Percy sighed spending the rest of the flight in deep boredom. He should have bought a gameboy or something.

The plane landed at around noon and the group of demigods quickly walked out of the airport ready to get back to camp. Percy was happy that he finally got out of that uncomfortable seat and got a chance to stretch his legs. Maybe it was the Poseidon in him, but now that he tried flying he swore he would never do it again, unless absolutely necessary.

The quickly got a cab and started the last leg of the journey back. The car driver was some indian dude that smelt like pizza, what? Did you expect him to smell like curry just because he was Indian? You fucking racist. Shame on you. Plus who doesn't like pizza?

As time went on Percy suddenly thought of something, "guys," he whispered out. Nina, Michael and Annabeth who were all stuffed into the back seat with him turned to look at Percy, "what do you think we should do about the fact that Luke is...well, you know..."

"Do you think we should tell people about Luke?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head, "I'm don't, why? You think we should?"

Annabeth frowned, "no, I don't think we should"

"Why not?" Michael asked, "I mean the rest of the people know's he's on our side-"

"-we can't risk his secret getting leaked out," Percy said, "we can't tell anyone, not even the Gods. "

"Oh come on!" Michael practically groaned, "why can't we trust the Gods?! They are on our side! Heck Kronos is trying to kill them!"

Annabeth groaned, "no, no if Ares could get corrupted enough to help Luke steal the lightning bolt then there's no saying what else Kronos could do to others."

Percy nodded, "yeah, plus Kronos doesn't really want to kill all the Gods, just his 6 kids, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia. He would have no problems making deals with the other Gods for immunity."

Nina raised an eyebrow, "you really think the gods would betray each other?"

"We are dealing with the Greek Gods," Percy said, "they invented the back stabbing. Look the less people who knows about this the better."

Annabeth nodded, "I agree, any objections?"

Nina shook her head, "no."

"I also agree but what about Clarisse?" Michael asked, "what if she already spilled the beans?"

"Clarisse has the mind of general, she won't do that, she knows how important of a secret this is" Percy said, "remember we still have a spy in our midsts, we don't want to tip them off."

"Didn't Like say the spy was his?" Nina asked.

"That maybe true...but let's not risk it," Percy said, "for now we stick to the plan, Luke remains our secret. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and said together, "agreed."

Annabeth smiled and turned to Percy, "see Percy, this is called trusting others."

Percy frowned, he knew she meant the fact that he kept Luke wanting to be a spy for them a secret from them. Percy sighed, "I really don't want to talk about this right now Annabeth."

The daughter of Athena sighed and turned away as an awkward feeling settled down amongst them. No one talked, not even Michael, and soon the cab ride was over as the reached the entrance to camp.

Percy payed the man and the rest quickly walked up the hill and into to forest. Just as the entered the trees two blurs moved towards them. Michael, Nina and Annabeth reached for weapons but Percy just stood there and smiled.

Zed and Alecto appeared in front of them and bowed to Percy, "master," the said together.

"How's camp? Did you guys run into any trouble?"

Alecto shook her head, "no monsters even walked near this place since you left. I think after a few of them died at our hands trying to get in they got the message."

Percy smiled, "great, I think you two deserve a break. Good job, both you," and with that Percy pulled them back into the gem on his forehead finally giving both the servant a well deserved break.

"Ah dude I have always been meaning to ask you, why exactly is Alecto dressed up like a school teacher?" Michael asked,

Percy shrugged, "she tried to kill looking like that. Guess she liked the form and just kind of stuck with it."

Michael nodded and soon the team walked up the familiar hill and reached Thalia's tree where they saw a huge crowd of campers surrounding it.

"Hey there back!" A camper cried out as soon Percy and the rest were crowded by campers all congratulating them on a job well done while patting on the back.

Percy managed to slip out of the group and walk toward the tree where Clarisse was. "Is it working?" Percy asked looking at the tree. The Elder Snake venom was gone and so was all signs of decay from the tree, "I guess it's working."

"It started to heal itself the moment I put the Fleece on it," Clarisse said pointing at a low hanging branch where the Golden Fleece now rested, "it's back to full power. Some of the Satyrs even say that they can feel the barriers power being increased causing the defence around camp to nearly double."

Percy whistled, "damn, that' impressive. Maybe we should use the thing to try and heal all out injured from now on."

Clarisse shook her head, "no, we can't. The moment we take the Fleece off the tree goes back to normal power. True that's enough but with Kronos risen and everything that's going on I think people would feel a lot safer if our camp's defence was at max.'

Percy nodded, "sounds good. Oh and by the way," Percy lowered his voice to a whisper, "we decided not to tell anyone about Luke being a spy. The less people know-"

"-The better," Clarisse nodded, "yeah, got it."

Percy nodded, "good, glad be got that srted out."

"Oh and by the way Dionysis wanted to see you, now," Clarisse pointing to the Big House, "I told him about the quest and he wants to talk to you."

"Got it, thanks," Percy said turning away, "anything else?"

"Oh, there's this victory feat at the Mess Hall in ten minutes, don't be late hero."

Percy smiled walking away, he shouted,"you're the real hero Clarisse, you bought the Fleece back."

"Shut it seaweed brain!" Clarisse shouted back.

Percy chuckled but made his way to the Big House. He didn't need to look inside for Mr. D because the God was outside sitting on the porch. He was drinking a can of diet coke and reading a newspaper titled, 'Olympus daily.'

"Mr. D," Percy announced himself as he took a seat on the chair opposite to the God, "you wanted to see me?"

Dionysis lowered his newspaper and raised an eyebrow in confusion before it changed to recognition, "ah, Peter Johnson. I heard from Clara that you had a very interesting quest, she mentioned something very interesting and I wanted you to tell your side of the story."

Percy nodded as Mr. D went back to his newspaper, "well I suppose it begins right after he got the Fleece. We were just leaving the island when suddenly we were surrounded by the Titan army and they took us prisoners. They put us in chains and took the Fleece, but luckily the others managed to escape leaving me behind."

"And why did they leave you behind?" Mr. D asked turning the page of the paper.

"My chains were to hard to break out of, so I told them to leave me. Later that night I was brought back to island. Kronos's people were going to use the Fleece on something, on someone. I didn't know who untill I saw a big chest on the island with a sickle on the top."

Mr.D stopped reading, "continue."

"I tried to stop them, but they used the Fleece to revive Kronos," a cold wind blew through the camp grounds, "suddenly the others popped out and started attacking the army, distracting them enough for me to escape. I tried to grab the Fleece but a hand burst out of the chest and grabbed it instead. I pulled as hard as I could but the hand didn't let go. The Fleece ended up tearing in half."

"And you believe this hand to be Kronos?" Mr. D asked in a skeptical voice. Percy knew the God was just trying to piss him off, but Percy noticed that the god was not even reading the paper, his head hadn't moved an inch since the conversation began. Though he looked like he was not paying attention, he was.

"Yeah, I do. I ran out of there as soon as I could and managed to escape with the others. As I was leaving I could feel a pulse of power exploding out of the island, Kronos had risen."

"You know I would be inclined to believe your story except I find it hard to believe," the God said, "Kronos was cut up into so many pieces and scattered across the world. Most were thrown into Tartarus while some were hidden away by the god's themselves. So even if the titans took the rest of eternity they still wouldn't have found them all."

Percy nodded, "yeah that's true. I don't know who they got around that but they did. All I know is that they used Polyphemus to do it."

The god sighed, "and how did they do that?"

"They slit his throat over the chest before throwing him into it. If I was to guess they used the cyclops's body to replace all the parts that Kronos didn't have."

Silence fell over the two as the God remained silent for a long time. Percy didn't know why, but he hoped it was because Dionysus was finally taking him seriously.

"Do you have anyone to backup your story?" Dionysius finally asked.

"Well, not really no. Everyone else was busy running away when the hand popped out, but I am telling the truth. That explosion of power, that feeling, everyone felt that, I beat even you."

Dionysis finally put down his paper, and took of his reading glasses, "so you are basing this claim on a feeling?"

'Is he trying to piss me off?' Percy grumbled to himself, "yeah. I am."

"If I go to Zeus with this he will laugh at my face. You do know that we get threats about Kronos raising every other week right?"

Percy grumbled, "look I know what I saw. Fuck if it wasn't Kronos they were trying to resurrect then who?"

Dionysis shrugged, "another Titan, a monster forgotten to time, we can't be sure that-"

"-I swear on the Styx that I saw Hyperion trying to resurrect okay?" Percy interrupted. A roar of thunder ring out signalling that the oath was accepted, and seeing as Percy was still alive that meant he was telling the truth.

"You shouldn't have done that Jackson! The oath of Styx's isn't a lie detector test!" Dionysis stood up over Percy, "it is a powerful and sacred oath made by people during times of importance."

"Well this is a time of importance!" Percy yelled back standing up, "Kronos had risen. You know it, I know, he'll even everyone knows it. Why the hell are you trying to pretend like it hasn't?!"

"I'm not trying to deny it Jackson! I believe you! I But we need to be sure! If we begin prepping for war only to find out there is nothing to fight then we risk angering the other-" Dionysis stopped mid sentence, realizing he was about to say something that shouldn't be said.

"Other? Other what?" Percy asked.

"Look it doesn't matter," Dionysus said snapping his fingers transforming into a greek style ones with a golden crown made out of vine creeper, "I'm going to go to Olympus to report this. If Zeus doesn't believe you then we might not even start preparing for war."

"Why wouldn't Zeus believe me?"

The God sighed, "my father can be, challenging to say the least when confronting hard choices. He will remain stubborn when it comes to matters of action until Kronos comes knocking on the doors of Olympus."

Percy nodded, "okay… I guess that's better than nothing." Dionysis nodded and raised his fingers to snap and teleport away, just then Percy spoke up, "wait! Before you go can you please ask Zeus to bring back Chiron? It's obvious he didn't poison the tree."

Dionysus gave an amused smile, "why? Isn't Tantalus a good teacher?"

"No," Percy replied flat out, "he's fucking crazy and an asshole."

Mr. D smiled, "well said. Fine, I'll ask Zeus about reinstating Chiron. I'll leave out the part where you called one of his sons crazy," the god snapped his fingers vanishing in a flash of light.

Percy blinked out the temporary blindness that the teleportation caused, "I have got to learn how to do that."

Percy walked to the Mess Hall all the while wondering whether Zeus would take his warning seriously. Percy understood Dionysius's point, if they just started assembling their forces every time someone said Kronos was raising it would soon become the divine version of, 'the boy who cried wolf.' But with that being said Percy would still consider Zeus an idiot if that man didn't at least try and search for the Titan.

The Mess Hall was full like always with everyone eating merely and smiling. Percy walked in, everyone was sitting according to their cabins, everyone had siblings to talk to, everyone except Percy.

The lone son of Poseidon walked to lunch line and pilled up a huge amount of food. He put most of it in his inventory, it could once again prove to be useful. He sacrificed a small portion to his dad and then began to eat his meal alone.

This was one of the camp traditions Percy hated. It just shoved the fact that though they were all called his family, in the end Percy was alone. He ate his meal in silence as everyone else talked and behaved merry, Michael and Marcus used to shout out jokes or tired to talk to Percy, but in the end they went back to their meals.

After the food Percy went outside only for Michael to call him, "Percy? Where are you going?"

Percy shrugged, "I want to just go and take a nap. It's been a long day, I didn't get any sleep on the boat and well... "

"Right, got it," Michael nodded, "me and the other guys are going to the beach for a swim. If you want to..."

Percy smiled, "thanks Michael. I'll think about it."

Michael nodded and the two went their separate ways. In all honestly Percy had a lot on his plate right now. With Annabeth being pissed at him and his return to camp, things just seemed…..difficult to deal with.

He needed some peace and quiet.

Percy walked into the Poseidon cabin and found it just as he left it, minus the broken window from the time Artemis threw him through it.

Percy opened up his inventory and took out his old clothes and threw it into the hamper for washing. He took off his armband of Cerberus, broken watch and several necklaces and put them on the side table. Percy then decided to take a quick shower, it had been three days since his last proper one. The only reason he didn't smell was because of all the times he swam in the ocean.

Percy washed his head and quickly put on a set of boxers and an orange camp t-shirt before falling into bed exhausted. He didn't need sleep, Gamer's body and Gamer's mind took care of that problem, but Percy still liked to sleep, it was the one of the few things he still did that made him feel normal again.

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy groaned as he got up again. He looked at his broken watch and saw that he had slept for around four hours. It wasn't much but it was something. Percy looked around, the last three days he always had something to do, something to say to someone or just have fun. But now it was all over and Percy was frankly clueless on what he wanted to do.

Percy shrugged, 'might as well read some of what I and Elsa stole from Argo.' Percy opened up his inventory and browsed through the book he got. He quickly took one out and;

 **You have obtained the book containing the skill: Basic Botany**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy pressed yes and the book dissolved into nothing filling Percy up with knowledge.

Ping!

 **Your skill for Botany had leveled up!**

 **Science!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with the physical world.**

 **Botany- Lv- 2- Basic concepts of science dealing with flora.**

Percy was impressed, he honestly didn't care about plants, not his thing. He did have an extra subsection in zoology for marine life, but it seems some skill books level up already existing skills. Interesting to note.

Percy then took out a book on basic physics and learnt that as well;

 **Science!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with the physical world.**

 **Physics- Lv- 2- Basic concepts of physical science.**

Percy took out a book on understanding genetics and one on advanced zoology and quickly pressed yes for both of them. The first one worked out well;

 **Science!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with the physical world.**

 **Genetics- Lv- 1- study of heredity and variations of inherited traits.**

It was it's own branch unaffiliated with anything else. But the second book didn't work for Percy. Instead he got this message;

 **You cannot learn this book. You do not meet the requirements.**

 **For learning 'Advanced Zoology' you need to have Zoology at Lv- 5**

This meant that Percy had limits, he need to raise his knowledge levels before he could actually learn more. Percy put the book into his inventory and pulled out one labeled 'The History of Animals,' it wasn't exactly a zoology text book and it didn't activate when Percy touched it, but neither did Percy's school texts, so maybe he had to read it to gain more levels in zoology.

Percy activated his Speed demon perk and his 8.0 Eyesight and began reading his book in super speed. Gamer's mind helped him understand everything as he read it and in 20 seconds PErcy had gone through the entire book.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up a skill!**

 **Zoology- Lv- 3- Basic concepts of science dealing with fauna.**

Percy in no means remembered everything he read with photographic memory, but he did understand what he read. He knew animal classification, the breeding habits of mammals and a thorough understanding of evolution.

Percy looked through his inventory for what else he could read and advance his knowledge. Soon after an hour and 20 books Percy had gotten a bigger library of knowledge.

First off he had gained a new skill, not just a new subsection, a new skill;

 **History!, Lv-X**

 **A collection of knowledge based around the past. You know….history.**

 **Greek History- Lv- 15 – A deep understanding to Greek History. You may not posses all the knowledge about the subject**

It was strange why he just got this now. But after thinking about it Percy realised he had only touched upon a few great articles here and there whenever he read anything. When it was to do research to find the chains of Hephaestus he read one or two article, never a whole book start to finish.

He also gained a few more levels to different skills;

 **Science!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with the physical world.**

 **Physics- Lv- 2- Basic concepts of physical science.**

 **Chemistry- Lv-3- Basic concepts of chemical science.**

 **Botany- Lv- 2- Basic concepts of science dealing with flora.**

 **Zoology- Lv- 3- Basic concepts of science dealing with fauna.**

 **Marine Zoology- Lv-3- Basic concepts of science dealing with marine creatures.**

 **Genetics- Lv- 5- A strong base for the study of heredity and variations of inherited traits.**

For some reason Argo had a lot of books on genetics. But then again the man was basically a modern day Frankenstein so it really wasn't all that surprising. After Percy had reached lv- 5 in genetics he had gone ahead and learnt advanced books increasing his level again and giving him new sub skills;

 **Genetics- Lv- 9- A strong base for the study of heredity and variations of inherited traits.**

· **Genetic engineering- Lv- 1**

· **Medical genisis- Lv- 1**

· **Microbial genetics- Lv- 1**

· **Human genetics- Lv- 1**

Percy understood concepts that confused him before, he understood DNA, chromosomes, heredity values, amino acids, enzymes and so much more. And that's not all, his understand went into different fields as well, like understanding how to cure a hereditary disease or make a baby with a stronger immunity system.

Percy understood why this subject fascinated Argo, Percy understood that deep within Percy's own DNA was the genetic material of a God. Meaning if Percy could find and isolate that particular set of genes, he could theoretically find a scientific basis for all his powers!

Percy blinked…..did he just use the words 'isolate', 'gene,' and 'theoretically' in the same sentence? Percy shook his head, he better be careful lest he becomes as void of morales as Argo himself.

Percy closed the boxes and put the books he read into the bookshelf in front of his bed. He didn't need them any more and it would be a waste to carry them in his inventory. Plus if he kept his books out in the open like this people might think he was a smarty pants.

Percy went back to bed and opened his inventory to look for something else to do, when just then something stuck out. it was the piece of paper that Luke had slipped him before he left. Arriving to the son of Hermes this paper had the reason why Kronos wanted him alive and why he had been targeted.

Percy didn't really know what that second part meant, he always thought he had been targeted because he kept pissing people off. Percy took out the paper and opened it up. It read;

 _A half-blood of the eldest Gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus, to preserve or raze._

Percy's eyes went wide in horror. Panic spread out fast but luckily Gamer's mind took over calming him down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Percy screamed out. He read this thing again and again as slowly he calmed down.

'Okay let's look at this rationally. First thing's first, what is this? A prophecy, duh. But what does it mean? And who's it for?' Percy told himself as he read the first line again;

 _A half-blood of the eldest Gods_

'Okay so who are the elder Gods? In Greek myth it's my dad, Zeus and Hades. And do they mean Elder Gods as in Cthulhu?...please let it not be them. Okay fine, but what if they don't mean Greek myth? What if...no, no Luke said this is the reason why Kronos wants me alive, meaning it is Greek and nothing else. So that means the prophecy is talking about the only demigod of the big three alive right now, me.'

Percy sighed and pinched his nose, this was not how he wanted this day to go. He looked at the second line;

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

'Okay pretty simple, they just mean that whatever is supposed to happen to me will happen in like….two years? Well fuck.'

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

'Okay now this is creepy as fuck. What the hell do they mean by endless sleep?! Do they mean sleep sleep or fucking dead?! Does that mean I'm the only person that will be alive when this happened?!'

 _The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

'And then I die, great. This prophecy just get's better and better. And what's the cursed blade? Should I be worried about someone cursing me and the curse acts like a blade, or is it an actually cursed blade?'

 _A single choice shall end his days_

'Another line about me dyeing, great, great, always excited for that.'

 _Olympus, to preserve or raze._

'So...my choice will decided weather Olympus survives or not? SHIT! No wonder everyone wants me dead! This things literally just told me I have the power to destroy the Gods!'

Percy closed the prophecy and began to think. His head was swimming with ideas and theories. There were so many things going on that Percy couldn't make heads or tail of it.

Percy took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He started at the beginning, the first quest he ever got, Alecto was sent after him because Hades thought he had the bolt, he didn't. He then found out he was being targeted because he was the son of Poseidon and was a direct confrontation of the pact made by the big three.

'Dad told me they made that pact because they didn't want their children to influence the world to much….but what if it was also to stop this prophecy from happening?'

It all made sense now, people wanted him dead because he was a linchpin, he was the deciding power in all of this. Percy was born to be the one to destroy or save Olympus. Kronos wanted him on his side so that he could control the prophecy, the Gods want him because well they didn't want to die.

'I'm their weapon,' he realised, 'they are raising me as a weapon. And after that I'm going to die,' Percy thought remembering the line about his death, again. Seriously why were there two lines talking about his death, wasn't one enough?

Percy looked at the note again and checked whether there was anything else to read. He turned the paper and found on the back a small note made by Luke;

 _Don't panic;_

'To late dubmass,'

 _Ask Chiron or Annabeth_

Percy blinked, 'did they know? If they did how could they not tell me?' Percy wondered as anger started to build up inside of him.

'Luke's told me to ask Annabeth or Chiron meaning they knew! They knew and didn't tell me! Why didn't they tell me the the moment Grover and Chiron meet me? They could have told me when I was trying to save my mom, they should have told me!'

Cold fury built up as Percy put on his items and got ready to go out, he needed to talk to a certain demigoddess. Percy walked out of his cabin and looked at his watch. It was 6 already, that meant Annabeth would be in her cabin or in the Mess Hall.

Percy activated his speed perk and zoomed past the Mess Hall. One quick look inside and Percy found Annabeth sitting with her siblings. Percy walked in, his anger was clearly seen. Michael tried to wave Percy over but stopped the moment he saw Percy's face, the only time he had ever seen such a look on Percy was when he was fighting Hyperion who had just destroyed camp.

Percy stopped behind Annabeth. The rest of Athena cabin stopped talking and laughing as Annabeth turned around and looked up at Percy.

"Percy? Can I do something for you?" She asked, "why do you look so pissed?"

"We need to talk, **now** ," Percy growled out the last part putting in a little blood lust.

Annabeth took a gulp and nodded, "s-sure." She got up and the two walked out of the Mess Hall. The rest of the campers watched the leave and the moment they left they began gossiping why Percy looked so pissed and what it had to do with Annabeth.

Percy lead the girl towards the Amphitheater. While going there he didn't say a word. Annabeth kept trying to ask him what happened but Percy said nothing.

When they finally reached the Amphitheater Percy stopped in the center of the stage and turned to face Annabeth.

"Percy will you please tell me what's going on? I haven't even seen you so pissed," Annabeth said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Remember what you told me when I revealed to you all Luke wanted to come back? Do you remember what you said?"

Annabeth looked surprised but nodded, "I said that it wasn't your decision to make. I told you that you should have told us and that by not doing so it meant that you didn't trust us."

Percy nodded, "right, right. And I responded by saying that it wasn't your decision to make, I said that Luke came to me, it involved me and so it was my decision to make. Do you agree with that?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Percy I get that it was your choice and ultimately your decision. But that decision involved the rest of us. We deserved to know, because it affected us."

"Okay, so you're saying that because it affected you, you deserved to know, and that I was in the wrong. Right?"

Annabeth nodded slowly, "not exactly. Percy I understand why you did it but-"

"-Stop talking," Percy snapped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the prophecy, "Luke gave me this before I left him, he told me this was the reason Kronos was targeting me."

Percy threw the paper at Annabeth as the demigoddess caught it easily. She opened the paper and began to read it. The moment she read the first sentence her eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Percy, "Percy I-"

"Look at the back," Percy said with cold eyes, "read it."

Annabeth did as her hands started shaking.

"Now remember what you said," Percy said walking closer to Annabeth, "you told me I was wrong for keeping something that effected you from you. You said I didn't trust you enough to tell you the truth. So tell me Annabeth, can I say the same about you now?"

Annabeth looked up as fear and regret spread across her face, "Chiron didn't' think you were ready. He didn't want to worry you."

Percy blinked, "not ready? It doesn't matter if I wasn't ready or not, if this prophecy involved me then I needed to know. If I knew from the start that something like this was going to happen I would have trained day in and day out to try and survive the war. I'm going to tell you what you told me Annabeth, I deserved to know!"

"Percy it's not that simple!"

"Okay fine, explain it to me. And please use big complicated words, I may not be a son of Athena but I do have some intelligence."

Annabeth looked down in shame, "prophecies can be impossible to predict. I didn't want you to….I didn't want to be afraid."

"Afraid!? How could I have not been afraid?! And it doesn't matter if I was afraid or not, this is what my future is! Unless I die before that, which would be equally bad! Annabeth you should have told me! I needed to know that my life was in danger!"

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth shouted with tears freely flowing from her eyes, "is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry! I know I should have told you, but I didn't because…..because I didn't want it to be you."

"Well it was me Annabeth! When were you going to tell me huh? Were you going to ever tell me?!"

Annabeth didn't respond as she walked to the seats in the Amphitheater and sat down, "you saved my life Percy, you saved everyone's lives. I knew then that you were the one the prophecy spoke about, but I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want you to die! Is that so wrong? I thought that if I didn't mention it maybe it won't come true, maybe you hide, run away, do something! I even thought, hoped, you might even join Odysseus and his crew and be granted partial immortality to escape the prophecy. You would never become 16, you wouldn't have to die!"

Slowly some of the anger inside Percy was chipped away, "Annabeth, you're my friend, and you mean a lot to me. And I get that you wanted to protect me….but I can't run away from this."

Annabeth lowered her head as tears rolled down her face. Percy wanted to comfort his friend, but he was still angry at her. So he did the only thing he could, he walked away.

Percy walked across camp running into people left and right. Most tried talking to him, but Percy wasn't in the mood. He felt betrayed, Chiron, Grover, Luke, Annabeth, Michael, Nina, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Peter those were just a few of Percy's friends around here, they were once the reason Percy felt this place to be home.

But now… Percy couldn't take it. The camp just felt so fake, for once Percy saw camp as something other than a safe haven for him. It wasn't a place for the gods to keep their children safe, no, it was a place to raise weapons.

Percy rejected Luke's way of thinking before, he said that the only reason the God's cared for them was because they were nothing more than tools. Percy didn't believe him then, he was to stupid to understand.

Percy felt helpless, before he always had a chance, a chance to get it right, to save the day at the last moment. But now, after finding out that he was always meant to die, it just seemed so useless.

What was the point in leveling up if he would die in the end? What was the point of trying new things if he was going to die before he does anything with that knowledge?

Percy looked at the setting sun, 'maybe….maybe I should have gone with Luke.'

Percy shook his head, 'no, no! That's crazy talk! Just because my life sucks doesn't mean I have to basically become an evil dictators bitch!'

Percy sighed, he needed to talk to his dad. Percy walked to the beach and made a mist with his moisture control. A rainbow was formed with the last rays of the sun as Percy made a call to his dad.

He waited for a few minutes and then for ten before Percy gave up. 'He must still be in that meeting,' Percy said to himself as the sun finally set.

He needed to get out of here, camp just reminded him of his oncoming death. He needed leave, just go away for sometime. Maybe his mom's place….yeah, that sounded right.

Percy zoomed back to his cabin and quickly checked around for anything he might have left behind. He already had everything he needed in his inventory, the only thing he left behind in the cabin were two sets of old cloths and a few books.

Percy quickly write down a note explaining his actions and then quickly left his cabin walking towards Thalia's tree. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his friends, he was sure they would get the message he left.

As Percy walked to the tree he looked up at the Golden Fleece, or at least this half of it. This was a mark of Percy's failure, if he had only succeeded in stealing the Fleece back maybe Kronos would not have been fully formed. Maybe the prophecy wouldn't have come true.

"Why can't it be someone else?" Percy sighed as he touched the trunk of the tree, "why do I have to die?"

CREAK!

Percy jumped back as the wood in the tree started to move. Percy watched in amazement as slowly the truck split open causing a person to fall out of the tree. Percy grab the person before they hit the ground and slowly pulled them out of the tree before the tree closed up again.

The person who fell out of the tree was a girl. She had spiky shoulder length hair with blue streaks going along the side. She had dark eyeliner around her eyes and freckles around her nose. She was tall, taller than Percy with her long slender legs and muscular build. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a black shirt which featured a band called Green Day. She wore a bracelet around her wrist and several chains along her hands giving off a very punkish look.

Percy looked at the name above the mystery girl's head and was shocked beyond belief;

 **Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus**

 **Lv- 25**

Percy blinked, 'you have got to be kidding me.'

"I also wish for a million dollars and a lightsaber," Percy out loud. He waited a few minutes but nothing happened, "huh, guess that only works once."

Percy looked down at his arms at a girl who was thought to be dead. Two of his friends had seen her die first hand, yet here she was. Percy pressed his fingers next to her neck and felt a pulse, it was faint but there.

Percy lifted Thalia up carrying her like a bride. 'What caused this?' Percy wondered looking at the tree when suddenly his eyes were drawn to the Fleece, 'Of course! If that thing could bring Kronos back, who was in a million pieces, then Thalia should be easy.'

Percy walked as fast as he could towards the Big House, he didn't want to hurt her by running to fast. While walking Percy quickly Observed her to get a feel of what she was made off;

 **Thalia Grace, Protector of camp Half-blood**

 **Lv- 25**

 **HP: 150/1,500**

 **MP: 625/625**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Str-12**

 **Vit-22**

 **Dex-28**

 **Int-15**

 **Wis-9**

 **Luc-23**

 **The greek demigoddess of Zeus, Thalia had run away from home at a very young age due to a fight with her mom and the disappearance of her baby brother Jason. She traveled with Luke and Annabeth for a long time becoming more and more powerful. She later performed the ultimate sacrifice by giving her life to save Grover, Annabeth and Luke's. Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree forming a barrier around camp protecting the people she cared for.**

 **Likes: Annabeth, Luke, Jason, Being in charge**

 **Dislikes: Heights, Zeus, her mother, Cyclops**

 **She doesn't know Percy**

 **She is unconcious**

Percy was impressed, she had a unique title all for herself, something which Percy has never seen before in a demigod. Usually their titles was always a statement of who they were, like daughter of this or son of that. For somebody to gain a title other than that...it would mean that Thalia sees herself more of the camp's protector than the daughter of Zeus.

He took her into the Big House and quickly up stairs to the Med Bay. "Is anyone here?!" Percy yelled out the moment he entered the room.

"Epp!" Percy heard a soft and surprised voice say.

He turned and saw only one person in the entire room, a girl with bushy brown hair and bright sky blue eyes. Percy looked at the title above her head;

 **Nancy Verie, Daughter of Apollo**

 **Lv- 19**

"Nancy right?" Percy asked as he put Thalia on the closets bed.

"Ah-ah, yeah, how did you know?" The daughter of Apollo stammered out.

Percy smiled, "I know all the pretty girls names," the girl blushed but Percy was too busy looking around to notice, "where is everyone else?"

"Th-they are at the party."

"Party?"

Nancy nodded, "ah huh, the victory party. You know, for you guys."

"So it's just us then," Percy commented as he went to the medical shelf containing the medical potion Percy provided Michael with.

"Ah, us?" Nancy asked, "who is she by the way?"

Percy took out a low grade potion and walked back to Thalia, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"She looks sick," Nancy commented touching her forehead.

"She's just tired," Percy commented as he raised Thalia's head lowering the liquid down her throat to swallow. The girl instinctively swallowed down the potion restoring her health to half full.

"How do you know?"

Percy pressed his hand up against Thalia's chest, "I just do," he then activated his blood control taking out little of his own blood and drawing a healing rune around Thalia's forehead. Percy hen spent 720 HP and 200 MP to raise Thalia's health back to full.

Soon Thalia's skin returned back to normal and Percy smiled.

Nancy placed a hand on Thalia and used some of her powers to diagnose the girl. "I-it's amazing," she whispered out, "she's back to full health now. I would say she's about to wake up any moment."

Percy nodded, "good, that's good," Percy looked aside and towards the windows going into a deep thought. He was wondering what he should do now. Percy took a chair and sat it down next to Thalia's bed.

"How did you do that?" Nancy asked looking at Percy.

Percy looked confused "what?"

"How did, you know, heal her?"

"It's a rune," Percy pointed at the blood rune on Thalia's head, "it transforms my health into her."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

PErcy shook his head, "not for me. I have a lot of energy when compared to her. I probably just gave her...around 7% of my total health."

Nancy looked at Percy in shock, "woah, you must have a lot of health then huh?"

Percy nodded and looked down at Thalia, "yeah I do." Percy looked at Thalia for a while before sighing, "look she'll probably be asleep for sometime. I don't actually know her, but Annabeth does. Why don't you call her, I'm sure she'll want to see her friend again."

"But if I don't stay next to her-"

"-Relax, I got this," Percy said giving the girl a relaxed smile, "I'll make sure nothing happens to her. You just go get Annabeth, she needs to see this."

Nancy looked like she wanted to say something but her shyness won out as she nodded and walked out to go and call Annabeth.

Percy sighed and looked down at Thalia's unconscious form. "Guess it's just you and me cousin," Percy said as he leaned back on his chair. He waited for some time, he mostly spent it thinking about whether this was a blessing or a curse. With Thalia here he didn't have to be the chosen one, but she wasn't strong like him, she wasn't ready to fight them.

The entire world had just changed. Thalia wasn't suppose to be alive, but now that she was this changed the prophecy. Thalia was 15, if you don't include the time she spent as a tree, meaning she was the closest one to filling the prophecy, not him. Kronos now had a way to control the prophecy again, he could use Luke to get to Thalia.

Percy was happy at first, if Thalia was the child of the prophecy that means he didn't have to die. But after some time Percy's mind started working over time and he realised something, Thaila would probably die to moment she even tries to face Kronos.

Percy sighed, he realised that she didn't stand a chance. Percy didn't know Thalia personally, heck he didn't even know her fighting style, but he knew one thing, he was stronger than her. He was their best chance at winning, with Thalia now being the child of prophecy…. Things didn't look so good.

Percy shook his head, things just got complicated, again. Looks like his trip to his mom's just got postponed for the foreseeable future.

Soon several feet were heard coming up the stairs and Percy turned to see Nancy and Annabeth walking up the stairs.

The daughter of Athena had red eyes from crying, it hurt Percy to see that. "Percy why did you-" she stopped midsentence gasping the moment her eyes fell onto Thalia, "-is-is that..."

"Thalia," Percy said, "for some reason the tree opened up and spat her out. I brought her here to be healed, she's alive Annabeth."

The daughter of Wisdom walked towards the bed and slowly touched Thalia's check afraid she would shatter she with a mere touch. She traced her finger along her face and finally when it seemed she wasn't going to crack like a mirror Annabeth fell to her knees in joy.

Percy got up as Annabeth started to cry tears of joy. He walked to the stairs leaving her alone with her old friend.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"I need some air," Percy said as he walked away.

He left the Big House and walked to the beach. Percy walked along the sand and the water, he had just spent days out there in the seas and though he felt like he should have been sick and tired of all the water he wasn't. The water was part of his domain, it was what made him, him.

Percy sat down on the sandy shores and laid back. It was all moving so fast, the prophecy, his friends not telling him, Thalia…..Kronos.

Percy looked at the sea, the calm waves soothed his anger and his confusion. Just then a flash of light exploded in front of him breaking the sense of tranquility Percy was surrounded in.

Percy blinked away the temporary blindness, he really needed to learn how to protect himself from that, and looked up to see Artemis standing before him. The Goddess looked the same as always as she turned to Percy and smiled.

"Artemis?" Percy asked slowly getting up, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Percy, I heard you were back. Just wanted to drop in and see how you were."

Percy blinked, "ah, I'm good I guess. I just came back this morning."

Artemis smiled as she sat down next to him, "so how did the quest go?"

"Well, it went well I suppose. I took care of Argo and the base, I had help but we pulled down the entire structure on top of him killing them all."

Artemis nodded, "very good Percy. I'm impressed, not many people could have done what you did."

"Thanks, I guess," Percy sighed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "why are you so glum? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," Percy said closing himself emotionally.

"Really? Cause it looks like someone kicked your dog and then spat on it," Artemis said in a teasing tone.

"Artemis I would kick my dog and spit on it," Percy said with a chuckle, "don't forget that mutt and I hate each other."

Artemis shrugged, "I see it more as a work in progress. But I digress, tell me what's bothering you Percy, and don't tell me it's nothing. I can see depression written clearly on your face."

Percy sighed, he shouldn't have even tried to fight it, "it's nothing really. Earlier today I found out my friend was keeping something from me, something important. We had a fight and…..here I am."

"Sounds like there's more to this story," Artemis said, "but you don't have to share if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Percy said as he once again remained silent. The two sat there for a long time in comfortable silence before Percy broke it again, "it's about the Prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"The one involving a demigod of the Eldest Gods and Kronos," Percy said.

Artemis nodded, her face was empty of all emotion but understanding, "so you found out."

"I just don't understand why they didn't tell me!" Percy yelled out standing up, "I mean what can possibly happen if they don't tell me? It's not like it wouldn't have come true! If they had told me sooner at least I could have spent more time getting ready! I could have been trained properly!"

Percy could feel his anger take over. He was just about to use Gamer's mind to calm himself down when suddenly Artemis was by his side. She touched his neck as slowly time started to slow down for Percy. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes, and she looked back.

Artemis smiled, Percy felt his cheeks heat up. She tightened her grip on his neck and in one throw threw him over her shoulder and into the ocean.

Percy felt himself flying through the air before crashing into the ice cold water.

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Percy screamed out as got on his feet, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Artemis grinned, "you looked like you needed to cool off."

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked as his angry snarl turned to a playful smile, "I think you need to cool of too."

Percy commanded the water and slowly started to lift himself up. Slowly he formed a huge wave and sent it hurling at the beach. Artemis simply watched and stared with an open mouth as the huge wave come for her.

Suresh!

Artemis was blow back as she was covered head to toe with water and sand. Percy landed on the shore and laughed himself silly pointing at the goddess fallen form.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Artemis roared as she got up, "YOU GOT SAND EVERYWHERE!"

"Then maybe you'll think next time before you decide to throw a son of Poseidon into the freaking ocean!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Artemis said as she tried to run towards Percy only for the demigod to freeze the ground underneath Artemis's feet causing her to slip and fall on her behind.

Percy smiled, "you were saying?" He began laughing again as Artemis slowly got back on her feet.

"You keep laughing and I'll neuter you!"

Percy tried to control his laughter by putting his hands over his mouth but failed miserably, "I'm sorry! HAHA! Oh God that was funny as hell! You looked like that penguin from Happy Feet! OH GODS! HAHAH!"

"Shut up Percy!" Artemis yelled as she punched Percy's shoulder.

"Damn Happy Feet I think you might have broken my shoulder," Percy teased her as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm break your ribs!" Artemis tackled him to the ground and grabbed his arms, "I am going to make you beg for mercy Jackson!"

"Really?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "and how are you going to do that happy feet?"

"Like this," she grunted as she began tickling Percy underneath his armpit and neck causing him to squirm under her.

"Stop it!" Percy cried out laughing as he tried to grab her only the goddess was to fast as she avoided all his grabs making him laugh harder.

"Give up Sea head!"

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Percy cried out, "just stop the tickles!"

"I win!" Artemis shouted out lifting her hands up.

Percy laughed and looked up to see Artemis smile at him. In that moment he swore that she was the most perfect thing in this world, and there was nothing more beautiful than her.

Her face was just inches away from his as her legs straddled his chest. Water dripped across her face and body making her shine like silver under the moonlight. She was warm, unlike the night and water on them. Percy could feel his heart rate increase by the second as he felt something inside himself that he had never felt before. He couldn't place it, he couldn't understand it, but he knew one thing, he wanted to be right here with Artemis.

And just then;

Ping!

 **You have achieved a new status! Puberty!**

 **Puberty- This status will last for the next three years and will cause;**

 **Hair growth in- face, armpits, limbs and genital area**

 **Voice cracking up**

 **Increase in the size of your genitals**

 **Your emotions will get out of hand**

 **You will have a sexual awaking**

 **Prone to be dressed or hyperactive**

 **You will grow taller**

 **You will care more about your appearance**

 **Tips- Good luck you unfortunate soul. P.s. please remember to wash regularly as you will start to smell more often and none of us want that.**

'Oh you have got to be kidding me! Way to ruin the moment asshole!'

"Percy?" Artemis asked causing Percy to blink in surprise, "earth to Percy? To still alive in there or did I tickle the brains out of you?"

Percy shook his head, "no...no I was just...never mind."

Artemis looked worried but shrugged as she got off Percy causing the demigod to sadden from the loss of warmth. She helped him up as Percy dired them both off using his moisture control.

They sat down next to each other looking at the ocean and the moon overhead. Percy's shock his head as he once again read through his new status, 'this is complete bullshit.'

"You okay Percy?" Artemis asked again, "you seem very distracted."

Percy blinked, "oh, well it's nothing," Percy closed the box, it was a problem for another time, "anyway, thanks."

"For what? Kicking your ass?" Artemis asked giggling.

"Ha-ha, very funny, icy foot" Percy said with a smile.

"Do you want me to hurt you again sea brain?"

"Sea brain? That's horrible nickname, shows a complete lack of imagination."

"Lack of imagination? I have 20 different ways to attract a guy, if that doesn't take imagination then I don't know what does."

Percy and Artemis laughed as the two slowly simply sat there enjoying the other's company.

"Thanks Artemis, I was in a runt and you helped….so thanks."

Artemis smiled, "what are friends for."

Percy nodded, "friend's, right. Anyway I don't even know why I was upset. After all I'm not the 'chosen one' any more, the prophecy isn't my headache now."

"Wait what? What do you mean? You are the only demigod alive of the Eldest Greek Gods Percy."

The demigod shook his head, "not anymore. Thalia, the girl who Zeus zapped into a tree, is back."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I guess the Fleece did a better job than expected, it brought her back in full," Percy said, "she's recovering in the Big House right now."

"Percy I have to go," Artemis said getting up and drying herself off, "Olympus needs to know this right now."

Percy was disappointed, he wanted her to stay longer but he understood. "Well okay then, bye I suppose."

Artemis nodded and flashed away leaving Percy all alone. The demigod sighed as he laid flat on the sand looking up at the stars in the sky. A lot had happened, but in the end it did nothing but test his determination.

The journey ahead is probably going to be filled with danger and betrayals, Percy may to have to become a person he doesn't want to be, but in the end this little crisis of identity, this battle in his head served to only prove one thing, he was going to protect those he cared about, even if they hate him.

Percy soon got up and walked back to the Big House, it was a long and tiring day and it wasn't over yet. Percy needed to tell Annabeth that he forgives her, he needed to forgive his friend. He also eager to meet Thalia, after all it was thanks to her that everyone in camp is still alive.

But as Percy was walking back to the Big House the wind from the sea stopped blowing setting Percy's senses on edge. The wind never stopped blowing around these parts, never.

Percy took out his blade as slowly the darkness around his slowly gathered from the shadows in the trees and bushes to form a mirror directly in front of him.

Percy slowly leveled his blade in front of him, he activated his Body From, 8.0 Eyesight and Speed Demon perk just in case and waited for the black mirror to do something.

Just then an image formed on the surface of the mirror and Percy saw Hades looking at him through it.

"Hades?" Percy asked surprised, "wh-what the hell?"

"Ah, nephew, always a _pleasure_ ," the God of the Underworld sneered at Percy.

Percy ignored the clear sarcasm and continued, "what do you want _uncle_? Persephone using the chains again?"

"No," Hades growled out. Last year Percy had given Persephone the chains of Hephaestus to bind Hades and basically make him her slave. She used that power and basically tortured Hades for months before she got bored and released him. Hades basically became the laughing stock of Olympus and for some reason he blames PErcy for that.

"So what do you want? I assume this isn't a social visit."

"It's not," Hades sighed, "look I'll get straight to the point, I need you to do something for me."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you want to give me a quest?"

Hades sighed again pinching his nose, "yes. It's very important and it needs to be handled delicately, normally I would give the job to Alecto, my most trusted lieutenant, but as you know she seemed to have a change of heart," he glared at Percy for the last part.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Percy said, "it was around the time you sent her to kill me and kidnapped my mother. Tell me why exactly do you think I would even help you?"

Hades raised an eyebrow, "do you really want to piss me off by saying no?"

"Haven't I already pissed you off?"

Hades sighed again, "fine, you may not want to do this quest for me, but I know you will accept, it is in your nature."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really. Okay I'll bite, why do you think I will accept this quest?"

"Because it involves demigods," Hades said simply causing Percy to get startled, "ah, look's like I have your attention now."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "how does your quest involve demigods?"

"I will give you the location of two demigods, I want you to locate them and bring them back to camp, unharmed."

"Where are they?"

"They are located in a place called the Lotus casino in Las Vegas, you will have no trouble finding the place I assure you."

"And why are these demigods so special?"

Hades rolled his eyes, "come now Jackson I'm sure you have guessed it by now. Their names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo, and they are my children."

* * *

 **Okay I'll be honest, I got around 20 writers blocks writing this chapter, as you guys know I hate writing canon stuff, I enjoy doing my own thing.**

 **In this chapter I wanted to focus on Percy finding about the prophecy and being pissed, but then Thalia came back alive and that just all went to shit.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Pertemis though, i did like writing that part.**

 **Anyway, yay Nico is coming!**

 **Note 1: I want to do a crossover with Percy being sent to another world for a quest, please leave reviews telling me wether you want that or not. It will be just him going through diffrent worlds learning diffrent things.**

 **Note 2: VERY IMPORTANT I WILL NOT BE WRITING ANY NEW CHAPTERS FOR THE NEXT MONTH, I HAVE EXAMS TO PREAPRE FOR AND WRITE. Hence why I spent this week giving you all chapters left and right.**

 **Note 3: Next chapter will be on 8th May**

 **Bye Bye**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

"You have kids?" Percy looked surprised before letting out a depressed sigh, "why aren't I surprised? So basically everyone of the 'Eldest Gods' broke your oaths and had children, sigh, Greeks."

"No, for your information I didn't break my oath," Hades said in a better than you tone, "I was the only one who kept true to my word."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Because unless your kids are 60 years old or something there's no way you didn't break your oath."

Hades shook his head, "no, they are still children, but they were born before the oath was even made."

Percy sighed again, "I feel like you want me to ask you how that's possible, but if I do that you are probably not going to shut up, so I don't want to do that."

Hades narrowed his eyes, "you are as rude as your father."

"Thanks, it runs in the family uncle."

Hades glared at Percy, "my children were born before world war 2, I knew they were in danger, Zeus had already killed their mother to try and get to me. I had to protect them. I sent them to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, which is a place that dilutes time making people feel time has nearly stopped when it reality days if not years has passed. I did this to protect them from everything, the war, Zeus and even Poseidon."

"I doubt my dad is capable of killing children Hades."

"You have no idea what my brother is capable of nephew," Hades said with narrowed eyes, "your father may seem like the perfect god to you, but to others he is a monster. I have seen him destroy lives Jackson, I know what he truly is like."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "that may be but that is the past. People change, I know my dad isn't the same man."

"People change, God's don't."

"Look let's just get to the point, you want me to save your kids, why? The have been safe for so long, you could have released them any time you want. But right now Kronos is back and we a in the brink of war, why risk your kids lives?"

Hades remained silent before answering, "because before Zeus would have killed them without a second thought, but now he is more…..tame. He doesn't try and kill you every day, though you give him plenty of reason to," Percy flipped off the God, "and right now I believe Olympus needs all the powerful demigods it can get. Or am I wrong?"

Percy nodded, "you're right. We need help. And you also sound like a caring father, if I didn't think you were full of it," Hades remained quite as Percy continued, "I think you are throwing your hat in to try and snatch the prophecy. Plus you have two kids, twice the chance of you winning. You don't look at them like your children, you only see them as w-"

"Don't you dare complete that line Jackson!" Hades roared.

Percy narrowed his eyes as he threw the words out, "as weapons."

"How dare you! I care for my children more than anything else! I was heartbroken when their mother died and I did everything I could to exact my revenge! I protected them! I wanted to be with them always but kept my distance because I knew that if I tried to stay with them I would put them in danger, again! And you say that I treat them like tools?!"

Percy remained silent, he processed all that information and suddenly something came up. It was a memory of a long time ago, the first time he saw the mummified oracle.

Percy's eyebrows shot open, "you cursed the oracle of Delphi because Zeus killed your lover," Percy remembered what his Observation powers had told him about the mummy, and when you're next to a rotting corpse that talked information like that tended to stick out.

Hades nodded, "yes, I did. I don't know how you know that, but yes I cursed her. She will never again find another host unless my children are released from the Great Prophecy, and the only way to do that is to fulfill it."

"Is it possible for you to lift the curse? It's kind of creepy to keep talking to a mummy."

Hades shook his head, "no, my curse is set and it's been active for too long. It would take too much energy to destroy it."

Percy sighed, "fine, I'll help them. But you owe me one Hades."

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Find and bring back Nico and Bianca di Angelo**

 **Reward,**

 **5,000 Exp**

 **50 D**

 **+1 level in Shadow control**

 **Failure,**

 **Kronos gets the children**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes, it wasn't much in the case of a reward but the failure option made it so that Percy had to do it.

Hades and the black mirror disappeared leaving Percy once again alone. The son of Poseidon turned and walked to the Big House as fast as he could, he still needed to check up on Annabeth.

Percy entered the Med Bay and saw Annabeth sitting next to a still unconscious Thalia.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Percy asked surprising Annabeth.

"Oh, it's you Percy. No, she hasn't woken up yet. What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure nothing happened to her, or you," Percy said looking at Annabeth. The demigoddess looked bad, her eyes were red with bags under them. Percy felt guilty just knowing he was the cause of that.

"Look Percy I am sorry that I didn't tell you, I just-"

"I get it," Percy interrupted her, "I know Annabeth, and I was mad, but I realised you just did what you thought was right. I get it," Percy smiled, "friends?"

Annabeth smiled sadly, "I don't get how you can just forgive me like that."

"'Like that?' Didn't you see the big temper tantrum I threw? It was worse then how Michael gets when we make fun of him with Clarisse," Percy joked causing Annabeth to laugh.

"Yeah, those two should totally get a room," she said, "again, I'm sorry."

Percy patted her on the head, "forget about it Annabeth, besides I said 'friends' and did the whole forgiving thing. Move on already."

Annabeth chuckled, "you are such a seaweed brain."

"You know it," Percy turned to Thalia, "think she might wake up soon?"

"I guess," Annabeth said yawning, "but I'm not sure when."

"Why don't you get some rest," Percy said pointing to the empty bed next to them, "I'll stay and watch her. I promise to wake you up if anything happens."

"No Percy's it's okay I, YAWN."

"I think your body just spoke for you," Percy said pushing Annabeth off the chair and to the bed, "now sleep."

"Can you even stay awake all night? You did it last night I don't want to be stressing you out or anything."

"Relax, I slept in the afternoon, besides I don't need much sleep anyway," Percy smiled as he threw a blanket on Annabeth, "now sleep."

Annabeth smiled and soon she was off to her dream land. Percy sat back in the chair over Thalia's bed and began his watch. He didn't really mind, after all he didn't really need sleep. Plus now he could look at two cute girls sleep.

….

'Okay where did that come from?!' Percy yelled at himself, 'I sound like a fucking stalker!'

Percy looked at Thalia again and he couldn't help but note how long and slender her legs were. Those things could go on for miles! And her hips, god they were so thick and plump, just made him want to-

'HOLD THE FUCK UP!' Percy yelled out as he shut his eyes slamming down his Gamer's mind to drive stray thought out of his head, 'what the hell is happening to me?!'

Percy opened his eyes a bit and immediately they went to Thalia's large firm breasts before Percy shut them close again.

'Okay think Percy think! What happened to you? Why are you acting this way?! You have never even checked out a girl before?! Well there was that time with Marchasis, and Persephone, but those times they were practically naked, it would have been rude not to look! And Artemis was kind of literally on me...wait! That's it!'

Percy quickly his status and looked at his new one;

 **Puberty- This status will last for the next three years and will cause;**

 **Hair growth in- face, armpits, limbs and genital area**

 **Voice cracking up**

 **Increase in the size of your genitals**

 **Your emotions will get out of hand**

 **You will have a sexual awaking**

 **Prone to be dressed or hyperactive**

 **You will grow taller**

 **You will care more about your appearance**

'SEXUAL AWAKENING?!' Percy's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets when the demigod read that.

'Is that why I'm checking Thalia out?! Then why haven't I checked out anyone else?!' Percy turned to look at Annabeth, now that she was asleep she looked so calm. One could imagine what was under that sheet. Percy could just see the hint of her chest underneath and her toned stomach was clearly visible. Why hadn't he realised how hot she was?

'No!' Percy yelled out slapping himself, 'bad Percy! You are not allowed to check out your hot friends!'

He pushed down Gamer's mind and slowly he could feel the awkward sexual feelings slowly slip away. Percy needed a distraction, something, anything to get his attention away from the two hot girls in front of him.

Percy opened up his inventory and looked through the books he got from Argo. He immediately took out around 15 books or so and began reading them at normal speed in order for them to last longer.

By the time the sun came up Percy had read three books about Roman history earning his that skill;

 **Roman history- Lv-8 - A basic understanding towards Roman history. Slightly above common knowledge**

Percy figured the only reason he got such a high level starting off was because Roman myths were basically a rip off of Greek Myth, which he was a level 15 at.

He also got one more level in physics by reading another book about the forces of nature;

 **Physics- Lv- 3- Basic concepts of physical science.**

Of course he didn't understand anything he read, but it somehow still counted. Percy also read three books describing advanced quantum mechanics but those didn't level his skill up or give him the option to fast learn due to his low level in physics.

There were around 7 books on geography which Argo seemed to have used to try and find temples in Greece. This gave Percy a new skill all together;

 **Maps, Lv- X**

 **The skill tell you how well you know certain areas;**

 **America - 0.9%**

 **Greece- 50%**

The maps were very detailed and Argo even had notes in the side about things that weren't even mentioned in the books.

The last book however wasn't actually a text of any kind. It was a novel by George Orwell called 1984. It was a very interesting book to read for Percy, it was one of the few books he ever read for fun.

It's story was about a future where the government monitors everything, even emotions. It kind of reminded Percy about that Christian Bale movie, Equilibrium. Guess the movie was based on the book.

The book featured a man, Winston Smith, who was a thought criminal, meaning he had his own independent thoughts, something the big brother government he lived under hated. He spent his entire life hiding who he was, what he was. He repressed his sexual urges and desires to rebel until eventually he fell in love with a woman named Julia.

Together they both defied the government and had sex for the sake of sex, which again was not something the government allowed as sex was only supposed to be done to reproduce. Yeah, the government was a dick.

Eventually though Winston and Julia got caught, they were tortured, Julia was lobotomized and Winston was to be put to death. In the end the story ended in a sober note, something Percy felt connected with. It must have been the Greek in him, after all the Greeks did love them some tragedy.

While reading the book Percy related Winston's problems with his own, except they were complete opposites. Winston wanted to show off his sexuality, he wanted to be with the woman he loved, but couldn't. Here Percy wanted to not be inappropriate and control his urges, he wanted to make sure that he was always in control.

But if he didn't react to these urges Percy might end up like Winston, and believe me you do not want to be like that man, ever.

So an answer came to Percy, balance. Percy needed to both control and explore this new emotion he was feeling. He shouldn't hide it like Winston did, nor should he become a total pervert like a certain rich son of Hermes he knew who lived in Boston.

Ping!

 **+1 to Wis!**

Percy blinked, he didn't expect that. Guess reading interpreting and applying books increases wisdom. Percy closed the book and put it away just as Annabeth was stirring.

"Percy?" Annabeth grumbled out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy smiled as his eyes went to the girl's breasts before Percy regained control and looked at her sleep filled eyes, "nice nap?"

"Yeah, did you stay up all night?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, Thalia hasn't said a word."

"I see," Annabeth said getting up, "you know you should probably go back to your cabin and get some shut eye as well. I'll take over now."

Percy nodded, "right, well about that. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Annabeth looked cautious, "what's this about?"

"Last night, before I came back, I meet up with Hades," Percy said as he began to explain everything that happened between them to Annabeth.

"Wow," Annabeth said as her eyes sparkled with the new information Percy just dumped on her, "so there's a place that will basically make you live in a form of stasis?! It's like your storage dimension only bigger!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, but I think you're missing the point. There are two more kids who both have an equal chance of fulfilling the prophecy now. Things are getting heated up fast, first Thalia came back, now two more potential chosen ones. If I didn't know better I would say someone was planning this all out."

"Well we do have three old women who weave our fates in a tapestry," Annabeth commented, "maybe this is just the Fates way of speeding things up."

Percy nodded, "maybe. But anyway I need to leave as soon as I can."

"Don't you think you should get some sleep first?"

Percy shook his head, "I'm good. Trust me."

Annabeth sighed, "fine, are you going to the oracle for a prophecy?"

"I rather not begin my day by looking at the rotten corpse of a woman who should have died in the 60's, thank you very much."

"So how are you going to get there? Bus? Train? Plane?"

Percy smiled, "I thought about it. It would take around 40 hours to get from here to Las Vegas, that is if I don't make any stops, and that's to long. And I am definitely not flying there. Me and two kids of Hades? Zeus wouldn't hesitate to kill us all so that his daughter would become the only candidate of the prophecy."

"What about teleportation? Don't you have some kind of key that lets you instantly travel to Hades's palace?"

Percy gulped, "yeah but I really don't want to go there right now," especially with the puberty status. 'Hell if I saw Persephone I may not want to leave!'

"So what's the plan water brian?"

"I'm going to run it."

Annabeth blinked. She dug her ears and cleared it of wax before turning back to Percy, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that properly. Could you repeat that?"

"I said I'm going to run it."

"Percy that's about 3,000 miles from here!"

"Yeah I know, so?"

"So? So?! You can't run that long!"

Percy shrugged, "actually I wouldn't really know. I haven't really tested my limits in that regard. I know my max speed and all, but I don't know for how long I can run. Two birds one stone."

"Sigh, okay then what about shoes? You are going to run for so long that I bet your shoes will wear off before you even leave the state Percy."

Percy shrugged, "I got an idea about that," 'HNI shopping for the win!'

Annabeth sighed, "has anyone ever told you you were stubborn as a mule?"

Percy smiled, "yeah, lots of people. I tend to ignore them though."

Annabeth walked forward and caught Percy in a hug, "just be safe okay?"

Percy was blushing, he could feel her breasts up against his shirt. He quickly slammed down Gamer's mind before responding, "y-yeah. I promise."

Annabeth broke the hug and the two went their separate ways. Annabeth stayed back with Thalia while Percy went downstairs and to the porch.

The camp was still asleep, the sun had just risen. Percy took a seat on the porch and quickly pulled out the HNI;

 **HNI,**

 **A device used by the children of Hermes and few other campers. It allows access to the H-Net which will give you access to the world without worry of monsters finding out.**

Percy put the took on a piece of paper and turned it on. The home screen popped up and Percy quickly went into the shopping corner. He then began a search for friction resistance shoes and after some time spent digging he found the perfect pair;

 **Fric Shoes,**

 **A set of shoes that will guaranty style, comfort and application. It's soles are made out of an amalgamation of rubber and celestial bronze ensuring flexibility and anti-wearing.**

 **Note: This shoe has blades hidden inside it**

 **Enchanted to be resistant to high levels of heat and extreme weather conditions while allowing the wearer to have full range of movements.**

 **Durability- 100/100**

 **Cost- 500D**

The price was steep and it would set back Percy by a lot, but it was worth it, especially those hidden blades.

Percy pressed buy now and pulled out the required amount and placed it on the device. The exchanged happened in a flash of light as the money was replaced with a box containing Percy's new shoes.

They were black with an omega symbol near the mouth. The inside had an orange foam lining with the tip being metal plated. The rubber underneath was thick with metal plates woven into it, and Percy could see a hole at the tip from which the blades came out off. It didn't have any laces but when Percy pressed the omega symbol the mouth opened up allowing Percy to easily slip his foot into the shoes before it automatically closed itself.

Percy quickly switched shoes and tried his new ones out. They were pretty cool, very flexible and very comfortable with a type of cooling chamber inside to keep the feet from heating up and smelling.

Percy took out the instruction book he received in the box and quickly read through it. It seemed that in order to activate his blades Percy had to kick his heels. He did so and immediately two very sharp blades popped out of them. The blades were around 7 inches long and an inch thick. They were dangerous to use, but definitely useful in a fight.

Percy clicked his heels again re-sheathing the blades before he threw aside the box and instruction manual, don't need those anymore.

Percy then began the ultimate test for the shoes. He slowly went out of the porch and stood facing the camp's entrance. Percy began to run slowly at first. He reached and passed Thalia's tree, wait if Thalia isn't in there any more should it even be called her tree?

He reached the hill and activated his Speed demon perk causing and slowly increased his speed. He found himself zooming past Mountain country side as the wind hit him faster and faster. Percy smiled, he lived for moments like this.

But just then a bug flew into his nose causing Percy to stumbled forward in surprise and skid across the road rolling over himself.

Percy groaned as he shook the ringing in his. 'Note to self, when going at super speed always remember to close your mouth to prevent swallowing bugs.'

Percy sighed and slowly got up and walked to the side of the road. He leaned on a road marker and noticed there was a box open in front of him;

 **Defence - 122,980**

Percy closed the box and took out the HNI again, he needed something to cover his mouth and nose so that he didn't accidentally swallow a bug or anything.

After a few minutes of searching he found the perfect object;

 **Lightweight retractable helmet;**

 **It's base form is a single uniglass yellow tinted goggles. To activate the helmet simply press the Cadin industry logo on the side.**

 **Warning! This helmet is for cosmetic use only, it is not strong enough to support injuries caused in accidents!**

 **Durability- 5/5**

It wasn't much, but it was something. Percy payed a 10 D and quickly got the goggles in a flash of light.

Percy then put away the HNI and looked at his new item. The goggles were made out of a single glass, wide at the edges and narrower in the center. The glass rested on a thick pad which looked comfortable and the strap looked metallic with strange runes around it. Percy could understand a few, due to his limited knowledge on rune, and he understood that the rune created a construct of sorts that would help form the lightweight helmet.

Percy put the goggles on and left around the side of the glass. Eventually on the left was a raised button which Percy pressed causing his the rune to glow forming a yellow helmet around Percy's head.

'This is so cool!' Percy said as he felt around. The construct was hard enough to prevent Percy's finger from slipping in, but if he tried hard enough he managed to bypass their defence and poke his head. It was like a layer of jelly around his head, it may not be useful in a fight, but right now it was just what he needed.

Percy turned to the road again and without a second thought took off at max speed. The goggles/helmet made things way easier for Percy. He could see more clearly now, without the wind constantly attacking his eyes forcing them to squint. And the best part is that all the bug outside were splattered on his helmet, which Percy promptly wiped away.

Slowly he reached the edge of New York And passed around Queen's entering Manhattan. He blew past the city causing a gust of wind wherever he passed by, lucky the city was not to full to notice him zoom past.

He then decided to take the I-80 Express and quickly got out of Manhattan. The highway was basically empty except for a few cars that looked like they weren't even moving for Percy.

Along the way a message popped up;

 **+2 for Vit!**

'Guess I still can level stats up,' Percy thought to himself, 'but I am running from state to state so I would be surprised if they didn't level up.'

Percy had zoomed half way across the state of Pennsylvania when he noticed that his clothes had started to heat up. 'Oh great, what now?'

Percy got off the road and stopped inside a dense forest, the moment he stopped his clothes lit up in flames from the friction.

Percy quickly took of his jacket, shirt and pants and threw them to the side. He had completely forgotten about the fact that his clothes weren't friction proof. His jacket was fine, and so was his shirt for the most part. But his pants were burnt with a huge hole made near his thighs.

Luckily Percy didn't get hurt, he barely even lost a health point, thanks Physical Endurance skill. But this was a problem.

Percy opened up his HNI again and quickly searched the shop for an items that were friction resistant and after some searching while he stood in the middle of a forest in his boxers , he found one.

 **Skin tight Super Fabric leggings,**

 **Ceramic dynami, reinforced ceramics created by Hephaestus,are in the form of tiny hexagonal plates placed underneath a layer of nylon to ensure added protection and reduce heat caused by the wearer. Originally created for God's to wear when training on their running.**

 **Enchanted with friction resistance and fire proof.**

 **Durability- 75/75**

 **Cost -200**

Percy sighed and pressed yes buying the pants. The pants appeared in a flash and Percy quickly put them on. They were a little big for him but he rolled up the legs a little and it fit him perfectly. The pants were skin tight, like the description said it was, and mostly black with white dots in the shape of hexagons everywhere.

Percy put on his shirt and jacket and took of, leaving the ruined pants behind. He soon was back on the road as he quickly passed Pennsylvania and entered Ohio.

It had been half an hour since Percy left camp, he had traveled at his max speed that was around 717 miles or 1,000 Km. The total journey was around 3,000 miles, at this rate Percy calculated he would have to keep this rate up for around a total of 4 hours, or in this case 3 and a half.

Soon however Percy's stomach startled to growl as his body began to tier. The demigod quickly pulled off the highway and stopped at a Mcdonald's near the highway. It made sense, Percy might have had pretty high stamina thanks to his Vit but that to had limits. When it reached it's limit it notified him with hunger and tiredness, which was similar to how his mana exhaustion worked.

Percy pressed the side of his goggles causing his helmet to deform and retract back into the band. Percy then lowered his goggles to around his neck and entered the fast food place. He found it to be nearly empty except for a teenager manning the counter;

 **Derek Morgan, sales boy**

 **Lv- 5**

Derek didn't even bother looking up to see who had come in, he was too busy typing on his phone. It was only when Percy was right at the counter did the lazy teenage even notice him.

"Welcome to Mcdonalds can I take your order?" He asked lazily as he put his phone away and leaned across the counter..

"Yeah I would like….." Percy looked at the menu carefully before deciding to throw caution to the wind, after all he wasn't looking out for his figure or anything, "I'll have 32 big macs, 1 large coke and 21 large french fries."

The teenager's eyes popped open at Percy's order but typed them in, "and a-ah is this to go or...what?"

Percy shook his head, "no it's to eat."

"Is someone else coming?"

"No, just me."

"Little dude do you really think you can eat all this?!" Derek asked pointing at the huge bill he had just printed out.

Percy shrugged, "if I can't I'll just bring it all home."

Derek blinked, "I don't think you can do that."

"Look man I'm in kind of a rash so if you could just let me decide what I can or cannot do," Percy said rolling his hands in a 'get on with it' motion.

Derek raised an eyebrow but rang Percy up, "your total is 193.19."

Percy pulled out 200$ from his inventory and gave it to the employee who looked surprised at the amount given and annoyed because he was now going to have to make such a large order.

Percy got back his change and took a seat at a table in the corner. While he waited for his food Percy looked at the TV and saw that it was the news covering latest events. There was a freak storm somewhere in Texas and a flood in florida. A celebrity had been caught cheating on his wife and an old rich man had said something racist and was now apologizing for it. Same old, same old.

But then something interesting came up, a news report on a 'freak' sinkhole had formed in the island of Nassau a few days ago.

"Police in Nassau are still not sure what caused the sinkhole. Whether it was nature or caused by man is unknown. There have been reports of people hearing bombs go off around that area but so far nothing has been found supporting the theory of the sinkhole being man made. Luckily no one got hurt as all the damage was done to an empty golf course during the middle of the day.

"And also from the island of Nassau, around 100 people have been reported missing, including Mr. Rich Cromwell, who is known world wide as the head of the Techno industry in Denmark. Police have been investigating these disappearances for the last few months but with no results. But with this case along with the sinkhole a public light had been shed towards Nassau causing the law enforcement to be put under a lot of stress."

Percy stopped listening then, so far they didn't suspect foul play or couldn't prove it, meaning they were safe. It was also good news that the public was being informed of the people Argo kidnapped from the island. But before Percy could think about this any more Derek came up with a plate filled with burgers and fries with one lone large soda.

"I don't think that's all of them," Percy said counting them all quickly, "there are about half ere."

"We ran out," Derek said, "the chef's making them as we speak."

"Right," Percy said opening up his first big mac, "oh and you guys do give free refills yes?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "yes, we do give free refills."

Percy nodded and quickly took a bite out of his burger.

 **12 minutes later;**

Derek couldn't believe his eyes, the little kid that had come in a few minutes ago was still eating. He had finished all the burgers and was getting through the fries as well. He had to record this, people wouldn't believe him otherwise!

Derek slowly took out phone to record but Percy noticed it immediately and quickly manipulated the Mist around the device fo that it wouldn't record anything.

Percy quickly went back to eating his fries, he used a little super speed to finish them all quickly before drinking his coke in one gulp. Percy turned to Derek, "where are the rest bro?"

Derek blinked, "ah, I'll get them for you right away dude," he then stopped recording and went to back to get the rest of Percy's order.

Soon Percy had finished eating to his heart's content, all 32 Big Macs and 21 fries. Percy let out a burp and rubbed his tummy, he could feel how full he was. Surprisingly though he didn't even get a little bump on his stomach from all the food, Gamer's body must have been working over time for that.

"Dude you should totally be in a food eating competition," Derek told him with his mouth wide open.

"Thanks dude," Percy burped again, "we'll….see ya."

Percy then got up and quickly walked out of the restaurant. Derek quickly took out his phone and looked at the video. But the moment he pressed play a message popped up saying that the video file in question had been corrupted making it unuseable.

'What the hell is going on?'

Percy took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched himself out, he may not need to make another pit stop after eating so much food. Percy put on his goggles and activated his helmet before he took off in a blur of speed racing towards the highway. He quickly got on it and zooming through Ohio.

Soon Percy percy passed out of Ohio and into Illinois. He kept on running eventually going through the outskirts of Chicago before eventually running into IOWA.

 **+2 for Vit!**

Percy had now reached the two hour mark and he knew his journey was only halfway complete. The running was okay, his pants weren't on fire any more and his tank was still feeling full. The only problem is that IT WAS SO FUCKING BORING!

Percy didn't know why he hadn't realised this before, while he was running his body may have been working but his mind was free! He tried to read a book, but he was going so fast he couldn't hold on to it, plus he did need his eyes to see the oncoming traffic so that he could avoid it.

Percy was in a rut, he realised he should have planned this out better. Maybe he should just take a train when coming back, this boredom would probably kill him if he ever tried this again.

Percy eventually came into Nebraska and then Colorado finishing up the three hour mark. Percy could feel his pants start to heat up again, but it was warm, not flaming hot. The shoes however were holding up nicely and didn't even heat up, in fact his feet were extremely cool thanks to the enchantments inside.

Percy eventually entered Utah when he started to feel hungry again, it seemed his maximum stamina got him around 876 miles at his top speed, not bad for demigod. He got off the highway again and went to the closest town with a Macdonalds. He stopped near the parking, deactivated his helmet and went in. He expected the place to be empty, but this time though it was around 9 am and the place was packed with people. Percy couldn't risk eating as he did before, to many people.

Percy quickly placed an order for 10 big macs, 2 large cokes and 4 fries, to go. The man behind the counter looked strangely at Percy, but gave him his food anyway thinking it was for a group of people and not just Percy alone.

Percy then quickly left the restaurant and went to the local park to eat. Just as he had opened his first burger to eat something happened. A feeling washed over him, the scent of pine and lilacs filled the air as a voice rumbled out;

" _Go to the forest Perseus, you are needed._ "

Percy blinked, the voice sounded old, older than any normal mortal, it sounded so full of life and powerful. It had stopped but it was replaced by pull Percy felt directing him towards the woods outside of town.

Percy put away his food and ran towards where the feeling had directed him.

 **You have entered a forest!**

 **+5 to all stats!**

"Let go of me!" A voice cried out from deeper inside the woods.

'Somebody needs my help,' Percy thought as slowly the feeling that guided him so far slipped away leaving him confused as to where to go. But just then;

"Get off!"

'There!' Percy ran in the general direction of the shout and went deeper into the woods. Soon he came upon a pair of boys were ganging up on another kid and beating the shit out of him. They didn't look like they were more than 12 and the kid they were picking on was 10.

Percy sighed and quickly grabbed the two boys by the collar and threw them aside, "enough."

The bigger boy, Justin, quickly got up, "who the hell are you?!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "someone you don't want to mess with kid."

"You don't look that tough!" Justin growled out, "get him!" He cried out as his friend and him charged Percy with their fists flying.

Percy sighed and let them hit him. They punched him across the face and hit him in the gut, but nothing they did even phased Percy.

 **Defence- 123, 979**

Percy raised an eyebrow, they had managed to collectively cause him 1 single point of damage.

Soon Justin and his friend fell to the ground panting, their knuckles were bloody and they were exhausted.

"What the hell are you!?" Justin asked as he and his friend slowly backed away holding their fists in pain.

Percy smiled a cruel smile, "I'm a **demon.** "

With just that tiny use of blood lust Percy managed to scare off both kids making them run away screaming. Percy sighed and turned around to the little 10 year old, the kid had a bruised face and cut lip, but he looked up to Percy with amazement in his eyes.

"You okay kid?" Percy asked helping the kid up..

"I-I'm fine," the kid saying as he patted himself down, "t-thanks. My cousins don't exactly know how to hold back."

Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "your cousins did this to you?"

The boy nodded, "yeah, they don't really like me."

Percy then noticed the boy's name and title;

 **Percy Decker, Son of Pan**

 **Lv- 2**

Percy's eyes shot open in surprise, 'Pan?! As in the missing God Pan?! This kid is Pan's son?! And his name is Percy too?!' Percy scrutinized the kid and looked at him closely, his jawline was very narrowed, kind of like Grover's. His hair was brown like dirt and over all he seemed very normal looking. But the moment Percy looked at the kid's sky blue eyes, he knew he was a demigod.

"Kid….where's your dad?" Percy asked wondering whether the kid would have any clue as to where Pan was.

"I-I don't know," he looked down in shame, "He wasn't really around when..."

"Okay," Percy said, the kid looked depressed just talking about his dad, Percy didn't want him to feel worse by interrogating him. "Tell me where's your mom?"

"She died," he again looked sad beyond belief, "I live with my aunt and uncle now."

"I see..." Percy said before going into deep thought, 'okay what do I do now? He's a demigod, I have to bring him to camp or else he might end up monster food. And what's more he's Pan's kid, the Satyrs will treat him like a king, plus if I bring him in Grover just might forgive me for leaving him.'

PErcy turned to...eh, Percy, "hey kid, what's your name?" He asked, he knew the name already but he didn't want to freak the kid out by telling him he knew his name before he even introduced himself.

"P-Percy, my name if Percy Decker."

The son of Poseidon smiled widely, "no way! My name is Percy too!"

"Really?!" The kid asked in amazement, "that's so cool!"

"Percys for the win!" Percy said giving the little kid a high five.

"Thanks for saving my life big Percy!"

"No problem little Percy," the son of Poseidon smiled, 'the kid's alright.' Just then little Percy's stomach started to grumble in hunger, "didn't eat?"

The boy shook his head, "no, I kind of skipped out on breakfast."

Percy smiled as he pulled out his bag of burgers and fries, "want some?"

The child of Pan's eyes went wide in amazement, "woah! Where did you pull that out from?!"

Percy winked, "trade secret kid," he took out a burger and handed it to the 10 year old, "now eat."

Little Percy smelt the burger and a look of disgust went over his face. But he took the burger and gave out a weary thanks in response.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "wait you don't like meat?"

The kid looked nervous, "yeah, I don't really eat meat."

"Then why did you take the burger?"

"Well you offered it, and you did kind of save my life there. So I thought it would be rude if I said no."

Percy blinked in surprise, 'oh yeah, son of Satyr, figures he's a vegetarian.' Percy then laughed out loud, "wait, you thought it would be rude? Kid you're hilarious!"

"Hey! I was just being nice!"

"Dude if you don't want meat just say so," Percy said as he took back the burger and gave the little kid a large french fry, "here, it's may not be the healthiest eating choice but it isn't meat."

Little Percy's eyes widened comically as he snacthed the fries and began gulping them down in the hand fulls. Percy chuckled and the two sat down in the forest enjoying their meals. Percy Decker had eaten around two large fries before he was full and Percy Jackson had eaten everything else.

"Wow Percy, you sure can eat," Pan's son said, "I have never seen someone eat that much."

The son of Poseidon smiled, "why thank you Percy, it's a blessing from the gods, well actually the Fates but that's not important."

The kid looked confused but shrugged as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"So tell me something about yourself kid," Percy asked finally. He needed to know about the kids life here, if the kid was happy then he could talk to his aunt and simply tell her to send little Percy to camp for safe keeping, if not, well Percy could always just kidnap him.

"Ah, well I suppose it started when my mom died," little Percy said with a low tone, "I don't actually remember her, I was like 5 when it happened. She was nice though, from what I remember. Ever since then I lived with my aunt and uncle, they're alright, I guess, but my cousins are the worst."

Percy nodded, "I see…..hey Percy," the little kid turned to look at him, "how would you like to run away from this place."

For a moment a spark of happiness went through the kid's eyes. A strong and warm gust of wind blew through the forest almost like it was reacting to the kids happiness. But just as quickly as it started it ended.

The son of Pan looked down, "no, I can't. Even if I did I wouldn't have anywhere to go."

"Well you could come with me," Percy said, "there's a place for people like us, a camp. If you want I can take you there."

"Wait, what? People like us? What do you mean?"

Percy blinked before realisation dawned on him, "oh yeah! I haven't told you yet have I?"

"Told me what?" Little Percy started to look weary now.

'Is he nervous?' Percy wondered, 'of course he's nervous, why wouldn't he be? A strange guy just showed up one day asked him about his life history and then offered to kidnap him….wow I sound like a weirdo.'

"Well you see little Percy I am technically your….ah...let's see here Pan is Hermes's kid, Hermes is Zeus's kid, which would make Hermes my cousin...ah… oh forget this! I'm your cousin, there, let's keep this simple."

"Wait, you're my cousin?!"

Percy nodded, "yup, on your dad's side."

"You know my dad?!" Little Percy jumped up and was on his feet, "who is he?! Where is he?!"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know where he is, no one does. But I do know who he is. His name is Pan, the greek God of the Wild."

Little Percy blinked, "my dad….is a god?"

Percy nodded, "yup. And that makes you a demigod kid."

The child of Pan looked at Percy in amazement, "bu-but that's impossible! I can't be a-be a God!"

"I said demigod kid," Percy repeated, "there's a big difference between a god and a demigod. And yeah, you are. Tell me mini me, have you ever felt...I don't know, different? Like does words confuse you? Have you ever felt unhappy sitting in one place, away feeling like you needed to jump around and do thing?"

Little Percy's eyes went wide as he nodded, "yeah but I was told that was because I was, dys-dys, ah dys-"

"Dyslexic, yeah we all are," Percy said sighing, "it's both a curse and a blessing, believe me, one time I mistook dog for god and believe me I pissed off a lot of people because of that."

"B-but I can't be-wait, my dad is goat?!"

"Half goat," Percy explained, "he's basically a Satyr, half man, half goat. A little more on the goat than man, and I should know, I had one for a roommate for a year but did that guy smell like wet goat a lot."

"But how do you know I'm a demigod?"

Percy shrugged, "it's a gift i got from my dad,"

 **Lie successful!**

"Basically I can sense out people like us and tell who their godly parents are."

"But how I be a demigod?" Little Percy asked still skeptical, "I can barely beat off my cousins!"

Percy sighed, "there's a lot more to beginning a demigod than just being able to kick ass, sure it's a huge part of it, but still just a part. And as for proof…..well let's see, son of Pan so….. Ah ha! Okay how about this, have you ever felt connected to the forest? Like does being in one make you stronger?"

Little Percy thought about it for a few second before nodding, "yeah, I do. Plus I some times when I hide in here Justin and Greg can't find me, sometime I'm right in front of them and they can't see me!"

Percy nodded, "that's your divine side protecting you mini me. Your dad was the lord of the Wild, so places like this would in fact help you because it is part of your domain."

"Cool," the other Percy said with stars in his eyes, "wait, are you a demigod Percy?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "yup," he got to his feet and slowly pulled all the water from the air towards himself forming a trident, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Little Percy was practically drooling at the sight of the water trident, "that is so cool!"

Percy smiled and released the water weapon, "so mini me, tell me, do you want to come with me and see the rest of the family?"

"There are more of us?!" He asked excitedly bouncing on his feet, "how many?!"

"Around 100 or so," Percy said trying to remember, "but probably more."

"And you guys would let me join? Just like that?! And I don't have to pay anything"

Percy nodded, "yup, you are family after all."

The moment Percy called the child family it looked like he would die from happiness. He looked up at Percy and nodded, "I want to come with you! But...my aunt and uncle probably won't let me."

Percy smiled, "they can try, but I doubt they could stop me."

"I don't know, my uncle is a pretty good lawyer," Percy said before sighing, "he wouldn't let me go and do anything fun. And my aunt would freak out if she even thought I was leaving town."

Percy scratched his chin, "hey Percy, do you actually like them? Your aunt and uncle I mean?"

Little Percy shook his head, "no, my uncle doesn't like me and my aunt's mean. My mom was got all my grandpa's cash, and after she died it went to my aunt on the condition she could only use it if she was taking care of me. So she kinda puts up with me, but no I don't like her at all."

Percy nodded and for the first time noticed the kids clothes, it was very fancy looking and looked like it was made out of very expensive material.

"Okay then kid, want to run away with me?" Percy asked with a smile.

"But my aunt-"

"Relax mini me, I doubt your aunt and uncle can do anything when it comes to us. We demigods have the Gods backing us up, and you are extra special, you have the entire wildlife backing you up."

Little Percy's eyes sparkled again with hope, "you're serious? This isn't a joke right? You'll take me away from them?"

Percy smiled, "yup."

Immediately the little boy tackled Percy and enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Percy smiled and patted the boy on the back, "no problem kid. Now," he broke the hug, "do you have anything you want to take with you? Anything at all?"

Little Percy looked thoughtful before his eyes light up, "yeah, I have a few things I want to take."

Percy nodded, "okay then, let's go to your house. You go in and start packing up, I'll be waiting outside. Grab what you need and get out of there without anyone looking."

The kid nodded, "right, but ah, how are we getting to this camp?"

Percy smiled, "leave that to me, oh and before we start," Percy said as he placed a hand over the kid's bruised eye. He then activated his healing skills and used 500 Mp to heal up all the wounds the kid received.

"Wow!" Percy said blinking his eyes repeatedly, "you can heal people?! What else can you do?"

Percy smiled, "kid I could make you a list."

The two Percy's then walked out of the forest heading towards town. They quickly walked towards the residential area filled with rows of houses that looked identical to one another. Personally Percy hated it, and the way little Percy grumbled at the sight of them told him that he hated it as well.

They walked to the 14th house on the right, it looked the same as all the others, Percy didn't really know how little Percy knew that this one was the right now.

"My room is up there," the son of Pan pointed to the window on the roof to the right, "and I think my aunt's home so if I go in there and she sees me, she might start lecturing me again. I kind of ran away in the middle of breakfast."

PErcy nodded, "sneaking in isn't a problem," Percy then picked up the little kid with one arm and jumped high enough to clear the ground floor and reach the roof.

"This is so cool!" Little Percy shouted.

"Quite mini me!" Percy hissed as he slid down the roof and reached the window. He then pushed just enough of his earthquake vibrations into the window frame to loosen the latch on it causing it to swing open.

Percy entered the room and dropped the son of Pan off. "Just give me a second and I'll get everything," Little Percy said as he grabbed his bag and began flying through the room picking up things left and right.

While he was doing that Percy looked around the room. The kid didn't have anything unique in his room, it just looked so bland and boring. There weren't any pictures up, no photos, no books. There was nothing, except one small table and a bed.

"I'm ready," little Percy said.

Percy looked over his shoulder in surprise, "that was fast. What did you bring?"

"A few clothes, some cash and this," he opened his arms revealing a small potted plant inside, "my aunt and uncle were very strict about how my room could look and be, I didn't really have much to be attached to, but I have this. They wanted me to get rid of it, but I hide it away from them."

Percy smiled, "well you are a son of Pan, it would be insulting if you didn't have a plant with you. Anyway, you sure you don't want anything else?"

The boy nodded, "I have everything I need."

"Do you want to write a note or something? I know you hate them but they deserve to know where you are."

Pan's son shook his head, "they wouldn't care. All they would want is the money, if I just leave out of the blue they might get into trouble with the police or something. Maybe then they might get what's coming to them."

Percy smiled, "okay then," the then opened his inventory and enlarged it, "you may want to close your eyes for this part."

The son of Pan nodded and quickly closed his eyes. Percy picked him up and put him into his inventory for safe keeping, now he didn't have to drag the kid along when he went to Las Vegas.

Percy jumped out of the window and ran away from the house. Once he was sure no one saw him Percy slid up his goggle, activated his helmet and immediately took off again. With his stomach half full Percy knew he had just enough energy to travel to LV as he quickly left the edge of Utah running into the center of the state.

It took another hour but by 10 in the morning Percy had reached Las Vegas.

The city was….. Disappointing to say the least. Everything just looked tired and worn out. Maybe it was because it was 10 in the morning, but no one really seemed all that festive. The attractions were interesting, but Percy was offended by the fake Lady Liberty, as a New Yorker he knew the real on and this one was just a cheap knock off.

Percy spent an hour walking around and munching on any road side food he could get his hands on. He asked for directions for the Lotus hotel and casino and mostly got wrong directions, the middle finger or in one case got asked out by a prostitute….yeah, that last one was not an experience he wanted to share.

Eventually though Percy found the Lotus Hotel and casino, it looked just like an ordinary hotel, but there was something about it that pissed Percy off. Using his newly acquired mana scene PErcy tried to feel out what type of magic was going on in there;

 **Mind manipulation charm,**

 **A charm placed on all those who enter to never want to leave. It is activated by $% #$ #$% and traps the user inside forever.**

Percy raised an eyebrow at this. Guess he needed to increase his Mana sense level to find out more about the charm. But either way Percy wasn't really all that bothered, since their magic was meantal based it wouldn't effect him thanks to the Gamer's mind skill.

Percy quickly entered the casino and immediately he was assaulted by a barrage of lights and colours. The inside of the casino looked like a never ending party with lights and music assaulting Percy's scenes. It was the exact opposite to the quiet city just outside it's door.

Just then a man in a well dressed suit walked up to Percy and smiled, "as our honored guest! We have your room ready sir, just come this way and-"

"Yeah shut up, your mental manipulations won't work on me asshole," Percy cut the man off, "I'm here looking for someone, well two someones, two kids that has been here since the 1940's, have you seen them?"

The man shook his head, "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean sir. But you are welcome to check around if you wish, in fact here," he gave Percy a green casino card, "this will grant you unlimited access to the ballroom and gaming area. Why don't you look around? I'm sure you'll find your friends around here somewhere."

Percy nodded accepting the card, "thanks man, you're alright. Sorry about calling you an asshole before."

"It's quite alright sir, please enjoy your stay," the man then bowed and walked away leaving Percy alone. PErcy looked at his card and used Observe;

 **Lotus Cash Card,**

 **This card may be used as a debit card anywhere.**

 **Money contained within- Infinite.**

Percy's eyes nearly threatened to pop out of his eyes. He use this Mist control to try and check whether the Mist was playing games with him, but no, it was true. The card had infinite money, and now it was Percy's.

'I am so going to spoil mom with this thing,' Percy told himself as he put the card in his jacket and walked around the place searching for Nico and Bianca.

The Hotel itself was huge, it was around 20 stories tall, and more seemed to be on the way. There was an indoor water slide that Percy so wanted to try along with a bungee rope bridge in the lobby. The real attraction though was the huge buffet located near Gaming room.

Percy's eyes widened in wonder, they was so much of them, so many different types of food! Percy went super speed and began stuffing his face full of every type of food he could get, the Mcdonald's was wearing off already.

Percy had eaten 12 pizza pies, 13 apple pies, 23 vanilla milkshakes, 40 boxes of chicken nuggets and one plate of salad. What? He wanted to be healthy.

The food also didn't seem to be running out, it just kept coming and coming and Percy ate until he was full. The other guests didn't even look at him funny, they seemed like they weren't bothered, which suited Percy just fine.

'Damn I spent a lot of time eating already,' Percy thought out as he looked to his watch, which was suddenly now working, again. 'That's it I need a new watch. Maybe I can get the Hephaestus kids to make me one.'

After Percy ate his fill he opened up his inventory and spent the next hour stuffing it full of food. 'This is heaven!' Percy thought to himself as he pulled more and more food into his inventory, he decided that if he ever ran low on food ever again he should totally come here, it was so worth the four hour run.

Soon Percy's inventory was filled with enough food to last any normal human 2 years. Percy then finally drew himself away from the buffet and went to the Gaming room where it seemed a lot of the people were gathered.

Percy activated his 8.0 Eyesight and began searching the room for Nico and Bianca. He focused on short people, after all they were supposed to be 12 and 10. Percy's eyes flew through the room but there were just too many people, he needed to do something else.

"NICO? BIANCA?!" Percy began shouting at the top of his voice as he walked along the gaming room. He shouted for hours but he never got a response. Eventually though PErcy decided to take a break and leaned on the wall looking across the room for any sign of the children of Hades.

Just then Percy's eyes were suddenly drawn towards an empty coming counsel sitting right in front of him. Percy approached the machine cautiously and looked at the title, 'My Like if a Video Game.'

Percy wanted to chuckle at the name for the game, 'sorry man my life already is a video game.' Percy walked away from the counsel and began his search again, it had been at least an three hours since he came in here and he had nothing to show for it.

PErcy eventually felt like giving up when suddenly he had an idea. If they were the children of Hades that meant they probably could control the shadows. So all Percy had to do is use his man scent and feel for people with that ability!

Percy immediately closed his eyes and activated Gamer's mind drowning out the sound form the roo. He reached out with his mana sense skill and spread it outwards. It went out like a sonar wave and a huge barrage of information came back to Percy.

Ping!

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Mana wavesense , Lv-1 - A wave of mana is sent outwards allowing you to feel the area around you like a sonar. Cost - 200 MP**

It seemed the air itself was infected with the mind manipulation charm and that the gaming console everyone was playing was the thing that finally trapped a person here. Percy could also feel a variety of different demigods inside the casino, some where children of Apollo, others were children of Athena, but one….one felt unique, almost like Percy knew that scent of mana.

Percy eyes opened wide as he quickly turned to that familiar scent of mana and found a man standing in front of him over a billiards table playing with other people. Percy looked at the man's name and title;

 **Jonathan Filius, Son of Poseidon**

 **Lv- 28**

Percy's eyes shot open, 'another son of Poseidon?! How the hell is this guy alive?!' Percy looked at the man and noticed he looked old, around his late 20's to say the least. The man also was dressed like an american soldier during world war 2, meaning this man had been trapped in here the same time as Nico and Bianca!

Percy then looked around, there were so many demigod inside this place. A daughter of Hermes that looked like he came right out of the 60's, a son of Ares dressed up like a punk with a purple mohawk, a daughter of Demetre that resembled someone from the late 1920's, a son of Hecate that looked like he was part of a biker gang.

They all were trapped in here, most were around Percy's age, a few older like his….his brother.

'I need to get them out of here,' Percy realised, 'I need to get them all out of here. But….but if I do then will they survive? The world outside has changed so much….would they be able to adapt?...should I even try? No! No! I cannot be the judge on this, I will not! They will decided, I'll take them back to camp, if they don't want to stay and wish to come back to the casino then fine, but I will give them that choice.'

So Percy moved, he activated his super speed and grabbed every single one of the demigod he could find. He first grabbed his half brother Jonathan and threw him into the inventory. He quickly ran through the game room floor and grab each and every demigod he could and then dropped them into his inventory.

Percy had collected a total of 21 new demigod, not including little Percy, but he still wasn't done.

"Stop right there!" A security gaurd called out as several started to chase after Percy.

"Oh bite me," Percy mummered as he poured mana into his crystal and summoned Zed, Timmy and Craig. The monsters looked at Percy for orders, "distract them, I need to get something."

The three nodded and they launched into battle with the security guards, who were actually monsters in disguise. The moment the battle started the monsters shed of their skins and revealed a huge plant like body underneath. Roots and vines made up their muscles while tree barks made up their bones.

"This is going to be fun!" Timmy said as he formed blades out of the wind.

"Finally I get someone who like to talk!" Zed cried out, "this one," he pointed at Craig, "doesn't like to banter."

"I simply have less to say," Craig grumbled out as the three jumped into battle with the plant monsters.

Percy zoomed across the floor sending wave after wave of mana to sense Nico and Bianca. Finally he got a hit, he felt something cold and dark, two somethings in fact. Percy turned to one corner of the room and saw two children at the corner playing chess.

'Chess?...Well I suppose that fits, after all they wouldn't' know what a videogame is,' Percy ran and stopped right in front of them drawing both their attentions away from the board and to him.

"Can we help you?" The girl asked. She looked around 12 and had olive skin like PErcy. She and her brother both had black hair and black eyes, and both wore very old clothes. Nico had a pair of slack with suspender on over a coat while his sister wore a red dress with a scarf around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm here to get you both out of this place," Percy said as the two siblings slowly got of their seats.

"Really? You don't seem like the lawyer we talked to before," Bianca said suspicious.

"Oh who cares," Nico groaned, "it's been forever since we left!"

"Don't exaggerate Nico, it's only been a month"

"A month? Sigh, we'll deal with that later. Look I'm a friend of your dad's" PErcy explained, "well not friend, I'm just doing a favour for him."

"You know our dad?" Nico asked with his eyes sparkling, "who is he?"

"It's a long story kid, look I just need you two to come with me," Percy said looking around to see Zed cut one of the flower guards into pieces, "now."

"No hold on just a minute, we will not be going anywhere with you unless-"

"-I don't have time for this!" Percy yelled out as he grabbed Bianca and carried her like a bride. He opened his inventory and threw her inside before turning to Nico.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Nico shouted as he charged Percy with fists clenched trying to hurt him.

"Relax kid she's safe," Percy said catching both of Nico's fists and lighting him up, "and now your turn."

"Get off! I demand you get off me!" Nico yelled out but Percy ignored him throwing him into the inventory and closing it.

Percy then turned to his servants, "it's time to go!"

"Right!" They responded as they dissolved into smoke and entered Percy's gem.

Percy then turned around and took off in a breakneck pace past the Gaming room and through the Casino entrance.

Percy stopped the moment he reached outside, it was night time. Percy looked at his watch and saw that it was working again. It was around 9 in the night, Percy had been trapped in there for more than 11 hours!

'Maybe it's some kind of time manipulation charm,' Percy wondered as he looked back to see whether he was followed, he wasn't, he got out scott free.

Percy sighed in relief and then began to walk out into the Vegas night. The city was so much different from just 11 hours ago, there were lights on everywhere and people were out and about dressed up in their best.

Percy was amazed at all he saw, it almost made him want to enter a real casino and try out his luck, but he had a mission to complete. Maybe he would come here for his birthday or something.

Percy smiled and put on his goggles activating his helmet, he had to admit, this thing was kid of growing on him. He then activated his super speed and zoomed out of the city leaving the lights behind.

It took three hours of constant running for him to get hungry again. This time he chose a Taco Bell to get something to eat and after the quick pit stop he continued his run. He reached camp at 1 in the night, and immediately went to the Big House to find someone, anyone to help him out with the extra demigods he had brought with him.

Percy stopped running in front of the porch and quickly entered the big building. He looked round and found the War room's door was slightly ajar. 'They must be having a meeting,' Percy realised as he quickly walked into the room pushing open the door.

The room immediately stopped all talking and all turned to face Percy. Percy saw all the head counselors there, including Chiron, Dionysus and an awake Thalia.

"Percy, your back!" Annabeth cheered as she ran up and hugged Percy.

"Wow, I wasn't' gone that long was I?" Percy asked as he tried to avoiding thinking about the way Annabeth's boobs were pressed up against him.

"I was worried, we tried to Iris message you but couldn't get through," Annabeth explained breaking the hug.

"Hey man," Travis and Connor Stool stood up and hugged Percy next, "we thought you were in trouble or something."

"No, nothing bad happened, I just ran into some unexpected trouble," Percy said hugging both the brothers before turning to Chiron, "heya teacher, fancy seeing you here."

Chiron smiled, "get over here Percy."

Percy smiled and quickly went and tightly hugged his old teacher, "it's good to have yo back Chiron, you wouldn't believe how much of a nut case your replacement was."

"Oh I have an idea," Chiron said grining, "something about him crazy, right Lord Dionysus?"

The Olympian huffed, "whatever. Now, I heard you had some kind of self imposed quest Peter Johnson, care to share?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "didn't Annabeth tell you Lord Dionysius?"

"I didn't know whether you wanted me to tell them or not," Annabeth explained, "considering the nature of the problem."

"Right, well it all started yesterday night when I received a message from Hades, he needed a favour from me."

"You did that God a favour?!" A sharp voice through. Percy turned and saw Thalia walk upto to him with a smell of ozone flowing off her.

"What's with the hostility sparky? You know people usually wait until I say something to them before, they get pissed of."

"Hades is the reason I got turned into a fucking tree," Thalia narrowed her eyes, "and don't call me sparky."

"Right, forgot about the whole tree thing. Well I did do him a favour, but it wasn't for him, it was for his kids," Percy said as the two stared each other down, Percy was much shorter than Thalia, but his presence was stronger than hers. Now that he looked closely Percy realised the girl was even prettier awake. He hair was spiked and all over the place and the blue highlights really matched her electric blue eyes. Her thighs looked like they were going to tear her jeans, and the way her legs kept going on and on…., 'okay, I have a problem.'

"Wait, kids?" Lee Fletcher asked, "Hades had kids? As in plural?"

Percy turned away from Thalia and nodded, "he had two kids, a girl and a boy."

"Great, just what we need, more annoying brats," Dionysus said finishing his drink in swing, "it's time like this when I wish I could still drink."

"Where are they Percy? Did you mage to get them?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, I got them. Well…..more like kidnapped them. I didn't really have time to explain to them what was going on, so I just tossed them into my storage space and moved on."

"Storage space?" Selina asked confused, "what do you mean?"

Percy sighed, "right, you guy's don't know. Well it doesn't matter now, Kronos and his army knows, there's no point keeping my powers a secret from you guys any more. Annabeth could you explain, I'm exhausted."

"Percy has a unique power," Annabeth explained letting Percy sit down and relax, "it allows him to create unique pocket dimensions."

"Pocket dimensions?" Thalia asked surprised, "what the hell are those?"

"It's when a large amount of space is folded into itself so that it only occupies a small amount of space in our world," Chris Benkendorf spoke up.

Annabeth nodded, "right, and Percy has access to different kinds. He has one in which he puts and carries everything he owns, sometimes he can even carry people in it."

"He saved my life using that trick," Clarisse spoke up as she slammed her hand on Percy's back, "I still owe you for that water brain."

Percy smiled and Annabeth continued, "he calls this pocket dimension of his 'The Inventory,' like the kind people use in video games. He can also create whole new worlds filled with monsters that he, and sometimes us, use to train ourselves."

"He can make a new world?!" Thalia asked shocked.

"Wicked!" Travis and Conner yelled out together.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Castor, the son of Dionysus asked.

"I didn't trust you all before," Percy shrugged, "in my defence I had just learnt that I was a unique individual in a world where flying horses are considered normal. I was scared to trust you all."

"You saved our lives Percy," Lee Fletcher said, "you really think we would have betrayed you?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at Dionysus and the God shook his head. Percy wanted permission to tell the other about the fact that there might be a spy among them, but the god denied him.

Percy sighed, "look that's all in the past now. What matters is the future. War is coming to our door steps, we need to be ready."

"Any suggestions oh fearless leader?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"Many my dimwitted subordinate," Percy replied back.

"Subordinate?! Who the hell you calling a subordinate?!" Thalia shouted out as the ozone around her grew thicker.

"I love the fact that you had a problem with subordinate and not with the fact I called you stupid."

"Oh good lord," Thalia groaned, "is he always this annoying?"

"Yes," everyone spoke up instantly.

Percy huffed, "liars."

"Etherway we are getting off topic," Chiron said drawing everyone back to topic, "Percy those children you brought back, are they alright?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, physically at least. I'm not to sure about their mental health. I had to drag them out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"What's that?" Selina asked.

"Do you remember the legend of Odysseus and the Lotus people?" Annabeth asked. Everyone nodded, "well this place is basically the modern version of them."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked surprised.

"I researched it while you were gone," Annabeth replied.

"Right, anyway I found them trapped inside, they thought that they had only been in there for around a month or so, but in reality they had been in that place for more than 60 years."

"Woah," Lee whistled out, "so they are from the 1940's?"

Percy nodded, "right, and so when I bring them out of my pocket dimension they are going to be confused, we need to help them readjust to life."

"Right then," Chiron said, "bring them out Percy, let's get this over with."

Percy nodded and opened his inventory, "oh and there's one more thing I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"They weren't the only demigods trapped in there," Percy said getting odd looks from everyone, "there were lot's of people trapped in the hotel and a few of them were demigods. Some of them were adults while the others were around our age. I didn't know what to do with them, so I brought them all anyway."

"Percy," Dionysus asked with a shaky voice, "h-how many new demigods did you find?"

Percy started to count all of them in his inventory before answering, "24, I brought back 24 demigods."

The demigods looked shocked and impressed at the number while Chiron just smiled in approval of Percy's act of heroism. Dionysus however stopped moving, slowly his eyes rolled to the back of the head as the god lost his grip on his can of coke fell. He then fell off the chair and fainted on the spot.

* * *

 **Surprise** **!**

 **Yeah I wanted to wait till the 8th, but this chapter just came to me and luckly my first few exams are easy and din't require much time to study for. Aren't you all lucky.**

 **Also note that this chapter has not been edited for a very important reason, no not because I was lazy but because my Beta, Piyush, got hurt. Bad. Hopefully he'll get better soon but theres nothing to do but see and wait. So please pray a silent prayer to Apollo for our Beta's health, try not mention the fact you want to see Percy bang Artemis, and we should be good.**

 **Anyway see you guys on the 8th! For real this time... I'm serious. You can't see it but I'm using my serious face. I'm all business. Fear me.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Percy stood in front of the Big House with the rest of the camp a good 20 feet behind him.

Percy turned around, "you sure you guys don't want to come closer?"

"No it's okay," Lee Fletcher called out, "we don't want to get in your way."

"And you Hermes?" Percy asked the messengers of the gods who sat next to Dionysus on the porch of the Big House sipping a glass of milk.

"No thanks," Hermes said, "I just came here to observe and report back."

Percy nodded, "if you say so."

After Dionysus fainted last night they had decided to wait till morning to release the demi gods. After all 24 new demigods would be a lot to handle, they would the entire camp to back them up. At breakfast Percy had to step up and basically explain to everyone about his inventory powers, which got him a few odd looks from the crowd. They thought he was joking, until he pulled out a shield from thin air. It took some time but people got the general gist of his powers, and here they all were.

He opened his inventory and quickly looked through it and chose the first demigod to release.

Percy reached in and pulled out a young boy with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yo mini me," Percy said grinning ear to ear as he placed the kid down, "welcome to camp," Percy stepped to the side and gave the young boy a full view of all the campers.

"WOW!" Little Percy yelled out with a twinkle in his eye, "this is so cool! You kept your promise Percy!" The young shouted as he charged and grabbed Percy in a tight hug.

"Oph," Percy puffed out as the kid nearly took out all the air in him. He patted the kid on the back, "well a promise is a promise kid."

"Who is he Percy?" Annabeth asked drawing both Percy's attention to the rest of the camp.

"Oh right, introductions. Camp meet Percy Decker," Percy said as he patted the boy on the shoulder again.

"No another one!" Michael yelled out, "camp is barely surviving with one Percy!"

"Shut up Michael no one asked your opinion!" Percy growled out.

"Bite me fish head!"

"Shut up or I'll rip the strings off of your guitar!" Percy shouted as he turned to little Percy, "don't mind him, he just likes to be annoying."

"Like your one to talk!"

"Shut up Michael!"

"Ah hm," Dionysus cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention, "as much as I would love to see you two engage in verbal spares we do have, sigh, 23 more demigods to get through, so if you would please continue with the introduction Peter," Dionysis motioned for Percy to continue.

"Who is that weirdo and why did he call you Peter?" Little Percy asked causing the entire camp including Hermes to explode in a fit of laughter leaving Dionysus with a headache.

"That mini me is Dionysus, the god of wine," Percy said as slowly the child of Pan started to pale a little, "don't worry, he might look me but underneath it all he's a big softie. And sometimes he purposefully calls you by the wrong name, but that's just because he doesn't like getting close to any demigods."

Percy then turned to Hermes, "and you see that thin dude in the red track suit, he's Hermes god of messengers, your grandfather."

Hermes blinked, "he's my legacy?"

Percy shook his head as his smile grew bigger, "nope. Percy," he turned to the kid, "why don't you introduce yourself?"

"A-ah, you sure?" The little boy asked uncertain.

Percy nodded, "go ahead man."

The boy nodded as he slowly walked forward, "ah, hi everyone. I'm Percy Decker, and I'm the son of Pan."

The camp went silent when suddenly Dionysis got off of his seat so fast Percy swore he heard the sound barrier break, "WHAT?! YOU'RE THE SON OF PAN?!"

"Percy are you sure?" Hermes asked as he zoomed up to the kid before looking at him with a keen eyes.

"Yeah, my powers for identifying demigods kicked in and told me so-"

 **Lie successful!**

"-The kid felt like the forest, like Grover did. But it was more powerful, more…. Godly. So I put two and two together. Was I right?"

Hermes nodded, "he has Pan's eyes, I'm not sure, but I think he is Pan's kid."

Just then a green Satyr head appeared over little Percy's head lighting up the ground with it's forest green glow.

"Well that settles it," Percy said smiling, "you're definitely Pan's kid now."

The entire camp bust into chatter and whispers as everyone gave the boy side glances. Little Percy fell into himself in agitation and worry.

"Percy what's going on?" The kid asked.

Percy knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder, "it's simply mini me, you just got claimed."

"What does that mean?"

"Why don't you look up and find out?"

The boy did just that and when he did he saw the green Satyr head above him glowing brightly, "woah!"

"Yup, that means your dad just acknowledge you as his son, pretty cool right?"

"Yeah, but why does everyone act like it's a big deal? Their acting like I'm different. This is normal right Percy?"

The son of Poseidon nodded, "relax mini me it's perfectly normal. It's just…. remember when I told you that you were an extra special demigod because of your dad?"

The kid nodded, "yeah."

"Well you see mini me your dad is the lord of the Wild and recently he's gone missing. No one knows where he is, your mom was probably the last person to have even seen him and you are his son. You're a big deal kid."

"Percy the little one looks hungry," Hermes spoke up, "maybe we should get him something to eat."

Percy nodded, "that's right you haven't had anything except some french fries."

"It's okay, I don't get hungry often," little Percy said holding onto Percy, "if it's all the same with you can I stay here?"

Percy looked to Hermes who shrugged. Percy smiled, and turned to little Percy, "sure mini me, though you're going to have to let go my leg. I have a job to do and I need the leg to do it. How about this, see that pretty blonde girl over there with the know it all type of attitude?" Percy pointed to Annabeth who huffed in amusement at the know-it-all comment,"that's Annabeth, one of my best friends, why don't you wait with her and she'll make sure to make you feel at home."

Little Percy nodded and quickly walked away leaving Percy alone.

"Well if that was just the first one this might turn out to be a longer day than I originally thought," Dionysis commented as he took a swing from his can.

Percy nodded and quickly pulled out the second demigod, Jonathan Filius, his half brother.

The man wore a khaki formal soldier's uniform without the cap on top. Medals lined his left uniform and on his right hip was a holstered gun. The man had blonde hair but his eyes were a shade darker than Percy's. He looked around dazed and confused.

"Wh-where am I?" The man asked looking at all the kids, "who are you all?"

"Hello John, my name is Percy," Percy said drawing the man's attention to him, "can I call you John?"

The man blinked, "ah, yes, yes you may. Where am I?"

"John I need to ask you a few questions okay? What was the last thing you remember John? Before all of this, what do you remember?"

"I was-I was going back to the hotel," the man said as the visible struggle to remember things clouded his mind, "I was going back to my hotel when a friend dragged me into the casino. It was so nice there and...and…. I just stayed there. Oh good lord how long was I in there?"

"60 years, give or take," Dionysis commented.

"Dude! Not cool!" Percy cried out.

"60 years?!" The man shouted, "that's impossible?! How could I have been in there that long?! I remember being there only for a month! Two at the most!"

"Woah, woah, relax man everything's alright," Percy interviewed seeing the man going into a visible melt down over this, after all he just learnt that he outlived the era he grew in. "Your safe here, do you know who you are? What you are?"

"What?! Just what the hell are you insinuating boy?!" The man shouted.

"Wow relax man we are all friends here, none of use are insinuating anything," Percy quickly replied defusing the tension, "we just want to talk, that's all. So let's not do anything, irrational," Percy's eyes went to the man's pistol.

John looked at Percy and then at the rest of the camp, "where am I?"

"Your in place, a special place for people like you."

"People like me?" John asked again as his voice was layered with anger, "what do you mean people like me?"

"You know," Percy said motioning for the man to catch on but he never did, "wait…. You don't know do you?"

"Don't know what? That I'm a bastard?!" John's voice came out harsh, "yeah I know that alright, you people never let me forget it."

'Ah so that's why he was acting cranky. He must have been bullied in the army for being born out of wedlock. The 1940's must have been tough for him' Percy realized.

"Well then if you're bastards then so are the rest of us," Percy said motioning to the rest of camp, "aren't we guys?!"

"Yup!" Someone cried out.

"Totally 100% bastards!" Peter yelled out.

"And you're the biggest one Percy!"

"Shut up Michael!" Percy yelled again before turning to John, "look John we are all the same. We all share something in common. Each of us has a parent who was...well first tell me this, do you know Greek history?"

The man nodded dumbly still stunned by the entire camp openly admitted to being bastards, "yes, I learnt a little in college."

"Well then you know about demigods then."

The man nodded, "yeah, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Tell me John which deviation of the US armed forces were you assigned to? I'm guessing it was the Navy, right?"

John nodded, "yeah, how did you know?"

"It's because of who you are John," Percy said, "you chose the Navy because you felt a deep connection to the sea right? You feel so closely connected to it that sometimes when you swim it almost feel like you can breath underwater goth?"

John's eyes went wide in surprise, "h-how could you possibly know that?"

A few Athena kids had figured it out as well as some of the smarter campers. Dionysis simply just groaned out, "great, another one."

"It's because I'm the same as you John," Percy said as he approached the man, "I feel the exact same way you do when it comes to the sea. I feel it strengthen me, and do you know why John?"

"Why?"

"Because we are brothers," Percy said as he used his mana to call forth the moisture in the air to form a water trident, "and we are the children of Poseidon, the God of the Seas."

John looked stunned and with wide eyes at the trident as he slowly touched it. The monment he got a good grip on it Percy let go allowing John to control the water. Suddenly a bright green trident appeared over John's head acknowledging him as Percy's brother.

"T-This is amazing!" John exclaimed as he twirled the weapon around, "how is this even possible?"

"Because you are a demigod John, like everyone here," Percy said, "you are a child of the Greek Gods."

"God is real?!"

"Well the Greek gods are, so is the Christian God but we try not to think about him."

John still looked skeptical, "so the Greek Gods are real?"

Percy nodded, "yup, hey if you want proof just looked behind you. See that guy in the red track suit? That's Hermes messenger of the Gods."

Hermes smiled and waved as John waved back stunned, "he's a God?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think that a God would dress like that."

After that little comment Hermes threatened to try and kill John. Eventually everyone calmed down and Percy had Nina sit down with John and explain to him what was going on. Percy wished he could do it himself, after all the man was his half-brother, but he still had 22 demigods to release.

Percy quickly went through the rest of the demigods. Luckily after the first five or so, calming them down and explaining the whole trapped in a place that diluted time story came to him easily. Percy first claimed the understandably freaked out demigod before one of their fellow siblings, or anyone who ventured, took them into the Big House and explained to them what was going on.

There were around 4 children of Ares, 1 daughter of Hermes, who was immediately hugged by the God of messenger, a daughter of demeter, a son of Hecate, 2 children of Morpheus, a daughter of Aphrodite that kind of resembled Marilyn Monroe, a pair of twin sons of Apollo, a daughter of Pothos (god of Lust, and gods was she lust worthy), a son of Nemesis, a son of Nike, a daughter of Hebe, a daughter of Notus, two children of Athena and two children of Hephaestus.

Needless to say it was a long process.

Luckily most of the people who Percy released didn't want to go back there, they hated the experience. Most of demigods were children, around 12-14, they had usually stumbled onto the Lotus Casino when they were being chased by monsters. Most say that when they were in trouble the casino would just magically appear in front of them and they would go inside to hide now knowing the dangers inside.

There were three adults in total, including John. The other two adults was the daughter of Demeter and the son of Nemesis. The only reason the demigods had survived so long without knowing their true origin was because they had all joined the military early on in their life and were protected from any monsters. The daughter of Demeter was a nurse while John and the son of Nemesis were old army buddies that got trapped in the casino together.

Eventually though there was only two left. Percy had been saving these for last.

The son of Poseidon reached into his inventory and pulled out a 12 year old girl dressed in a fancy dress. She looked at Percy and then to everyone else around her before stammering out a response, "where in God's blue Earth am I?"

"Somewhere safe Bianca," Percy promised her as he put her down making sure she was steady before reaching in and pulling out Nico as well.

"Let go of me asshole!" The little boy kicked and screamed as he tried to punch Percy the moment he came out of the inventory, "what did you do to my sister?!"

"Nothing!" Percy protested as he jumped away from the son of Hades fists, "see there she is safe and sound."

"Nico what are you doing?" Bianca yelled out causing Nico to stop and look at his sister.

"Bianca! Your safe! I thought he hurt you!" Nico jumped and hugged his sister.

"Hurt me? Why would he do that? In fact who are you? Where are we?"

Percy sighed and eventually gave her the now routine speech about her being a demigod and her being trapped in that casino from over 60 years, blah blah blah.

"Wait so you're all," Bianca said looked at all the people gathered around, "demigods?"

"Yup," Percy nodded.

"And so are we?"

"Yup," Percy nodded.

"I-I don't know what to say to that," Bianca said as she looked around in shocked.

'Her entire understanding of life had just been shattered. She had just learnt that not only did she have a dad, he was basically immortal and a God! She didn't know what to say, or do,' Percy thought to himself, 'it's reasonable she is having an emotional crisis.' He then turned to Nico who had his head hung down as he was visibly trembling, 'poor kid, he must be overwhelmed.'

"COOL!" Nico yelled out jumping up, "so wait am I a God too?!"

'Guess he was shaking in excitement then,' Percy told himself as he gave the kid a smiled, "well no, you're a demigod, half God, half man. And as cool as a god is, we are cooler."

"Ah-hum," Hermes cleared his throat.

"You should get that looked at Hermes, don't want a throat infection or anything," Percy said with a sly smile.

The god grumbled as Bianca then spoke up, "so wait, does that mean our father is a God?"

Percy nodded, "yup, but first tell me, how much do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"Lots!" Nico exclaimed, "there's the Olympians, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus and his wife Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, Apollo and Artemis, Athena, Dionysus! And then there are the minor Gods like Hecate and Morpheus, oh and spirits like the Satyrs and other things, wait is that guy Hermes?!" Nico yelled out charging the God who looked stunned, "so cool! I always wanted to meet a God! Hey is it true you onces stole Apollo's cows? How did their milk taste? Do you actually have winged sandals? What's your top speed?"

Hermes just blinked at barrage of questions, "ah, well, yes, their milk tasted great, like caramel, yes I do have sandals with wings on them though these days I prefer sneakers and my top speed is just below the speed of light, I think, haven't really tried."

Percy smiled and turned to Bianca, "Nico seems to be having fun."

The girl sighed, "my brother has always been….extremely obsessed with Greek Myths."

Percy nodded, "as he should be, after all he is part of them now."

"Okay fine you have said your piece about us being demigods and the like, but where is the proof?"

Percy snapped his fingers and formed a trident out of the water in the air and twirled it around, "proof enough for you?"

"Wow!" Nico shouted rushing towards Percy, "that's so cool! Your a son of Poseidon right? If not you're probably a son of Triton or something! Wait can I do that? Are we children of Poseidon too?!"

"Ah, no, no you are not," Percy turned to Bianca, "proof enough for you Bianca?"

The girl didn't respond, she was still too stunned at the sight of the water trident in Percy's hand.

"Huh, guess that's a reasonable reaction," Percy said as he turned the water back into steam letting go of the weapon.

"So who is he?" Nico asked excited.

"Who is who?" Percy asked.

"Our dad!"

"Oh, right. Well if I was to guess I would say-"

"Look!" One of the campers pointed as the symbol of Hades, a purple helmet, appeared over both Nico's and Bianca's head startling the two.

"God damn it Hades I was waiting for a dramatic reveal!" Percy cursed aloud;

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Find and bring back Nico and Bianca di Angelo**

 **Reward,**

 **5,000 Exp**

 **50 D**

 **+1 level in Shadow control**

Ping!

 **You have gained a level!**

 **Shadow control, Lv-11 (+10= Lv-21)(20%)**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 55 MP (- 50 MP= 5MP)**

 **·** **Shadow explosion- 1,100 Damage (+500 Damage=1,600 damage ) cost 1,500 MP (-500 MP= 1,000 MP)**

 **·** **Shadow Grapple launcher – Launches a tendril of shadows that acts as a grapple to pull user. Cost – 900MP (-80 MP = 10 MP)**

Percy quickly pushed the notification aside and turned to the two stunned siblings, "look I know it's difficult to understand, and difficult to process, but believe me, we have all been through this, we can help."

Bianca was shaking but nodded, "I understand, but still….knowing the man who you hated for so long for abandoning is a God….it's so difficult to get over."

"It's okay, I had the same feeling you did," Percy said with a smile, "I hated my dad for leaving my mom, eventually though I got over it."

"What did you do?" Bianca asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I punched him in the face," Percy said grinning, "it was so great."

Bianca smiled, "you punched a God in the face?"

"Yup, he didn't mind, he sort of knew he had it coming."

"I don't think I can do that," Bianca said.

"Yeah probably not," Percy admitted, "my dad is kind of cool that way. But I promise you me and the rest of the camp will help you and your brother along the way, I promise"

"I somehow think Nico won't have a problem fitting in," Bianca said as she turned to Nico who had been running all over the place screaming, 'my dad's the coolest!' At the top of his voice.

Percy smiled, "yeah, that kid is…...special."

 **Two weeks later;**

Surprisingly the next few days had been without any incident at all. None of the rescued demigods wanted to leave camp and go back to the Lotus Casino.

It had taken some time but eventually they all accepted that they were in fact stuck in another time period. The three adults in the group had trouble adjusting, all the new technology was much too advanced for them and their way of think was already set. Boy you should have seen the way the men reacted to the girls wearing jeans outside, they were pissed!

Eventually though everyone was getting better at adjusting. To compensate for the extra children Hermes had commissioned the construction of two new cabins to store all the minor demigods leaving the first Hermes cabin exclusively for Hermes kids. The cabins had their own head councillors but pretty much functioned as any cabin would.

Percy now found himself in his cabin reading one of Argo's books on radioactivity, which again increased his physics skill and gave him a sub skill;

 **Physics- Lv- 4- Basic concepts of physical science.**

· **Radiation – Lv- 1 – The study of radiation**

"You up little brother?" Jonathan asked as the soldier got up and climbed out of his bed. It was the crack of dawn but Percy hadn't slept last night, he rarely did these days.

"I'm always up big bro," Percy said getting off his bed and putting the book into his vastly growing shelf. The only things he did these days was train and read books resulting in him increasing his sword skills by two levels and his intelligence and English skill by 3 points and 2 levels respectively;

· **Sword Mastery, Lv-15 (40%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **75% more damage when using swords.**

 **Sword combo: Stardust Wave**

 **An attack which is a combo move which can be used by one or two swords. The number of strike is only limited by the amount of times you attack your enemy**

 **Attack- [(Number of strikes x Bit) more damage + Dex]%**

 **Cost- Cool down period, +2 seconds for every strike**

· **Water + Sword technique: Water's Kill**

 **A technique that uses both water control and skill to perform, the user locks the target in place with their water control and then coats his blade with several water blades. When striking the opponent the water blades rip into the enemy's body ripping them to shreds.**

 **Attack- Level of Water control + Level of Sword Mastery**

 **Cost- Cost of Water control**

· **Heaven's Rain,**

 **A technique that causes it to rain no matter the weather. The user can then control the rain that follows and use the droplets as water swords.**

 **Cost-200 MP**

 **·** **Language: Modern English, Lv-28 (90%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College+**

 **+80% reading speed**

 **INT-83**

"Ready for training?" Percy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be little bro," John said with a smile.

"You're getting better at modern slang John. We'll have you talking like a modern man in no time."

"I don't know about that," the sailor admitted, "but I do know things are looking up for me."

Percy smiled, "alright then, why don't you go ahead and have breakfast? I'll be right along."

"Don't you want to eat?"

"No, I'm good, go ahead. I'll meet you at the Arena."

John nodded and walked out of the cabin leaving Percy alone. The son of Poseidon walked out and went to the common shower rooms for a quick shower. He then zoomed back to his cabin and opened his inventory to look from something to wear.

Just then Percy looked up and saw himself in the mirror. In two weeks time a lot had changed for him physically. He figured it was due to his Goblin's growth perk he had obtained via Chimera's blood. In the past two weeks Percy had become 5' 4'' and his muscles had become more pronounced. They weren't huge and bulging, but they were noticeable. He had also started to get hair all over his body, don't ask, and his voice was slowly becoming more and more deeper, it could crack any day now.

He out on a pair of jeans and an orange camp Half-Blood shirt. He wore his special friction resistant shoes and his leather jacket along with his other important items. The last thing Percy put on was his necklace of Poseidon and his camp necklace, the latter of which had a new bead. It was for the quest he did with Odysseus, the bead was sea blue with a black ship carved into it. Percy smiled as the bead rested next to the iron cyclops skull he had.

After Percy was ready he walked out, put his hand up and called out, "ID create: Empty."

The world changed and Percy began to walk forward. As he did he put his other hand up and thought, 'ID Escape!'

The red skyed world shattered bringing Percy back to the real world. Percy continued this over and over again as he slipped from the real world to his pocket world and then back to the real world. It have been a thing he did for the past two weeks and soon everyone had gotten used to the sight of seeing Percy disappear to only reappear without explanation.

Over the course of two week Percy had leveled up the skill to such a high level that it had gained 8 new levels! Eight! Sure it wasn't much gained for the time used in training it, but that was to be expected, especially with the results he got;

· **ID Create, Lv-22 (95%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

 **Arena Dungeon – Mountain/ Island/ Swamp/ Forest/ Plains**

 **Empty Dungeon – Time dilation (1/3)**

· **ID Escape, Lv-22 (95%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy had gained two new dungeons in these two weeks. The first new one he got was a combination of five areas that Percy could travel to. It was like the Goblin Camp scenario where he could transport himself to different areas completely instead of just creating dungeons with monsters in it.

The Areas he created were filled with monsters local to the region, hence Percy manly used this dungeon to try and keep himself on his toes. The monsters were pretty weak to begin with, most were just between Lv- 15 to 25. But they were useful for other reasons. Percy never spent too much time in each, after all he was very busy these days.

The newest dungeon he got though was something of a mystery and a boon. It was a ID where time flowed more quickly when compared to the real world. When Percy first unlocked the ID, it was pretty normal. Time flowed the same.

But after Percy leveled up the ID create skill once, the time dilation was increased for every 2 minutes that passed inside the ID 1 passed outside. Then when Percy leveled it up again it became for every 3 minutes inside one minute passed outside, so on and so forth. This particular time dilation skill was the reason Percy was so intent of trying and increase his skill level, if he could get a place where he could train longer for a shorter period of time it would be a blessing from the Gods.

Eventually though Percy reached the Arena and inside he found around 80 demigods armoured and talking to each other, while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Right, everyone into positions," Percy said as everyone of them quickly stopped talking and formed into rows each a good 4 feet apart from the other. Percy then began walking along the rows of the demigods looking at each of them like a general would an army. Percy stealthily opened up his status page and attached his 'Leader' title on, after all the demigods would need every boost they got;

 **Leader- allows the user to control his troops easily giving a +10 to all stats for all subordinates.**

"Now today we will first warm up and then train in weapons," this got a groan from them all but Percy ignored them, "Yesterday you all managed to soundly defeat the first wave of the zombies, let's try two today."

Percy walked in front of them all and nodded, "begin!"

Quickly every one of them got down on to the floor and began the routine exercise that Percy had taught them. They first did 10 push ups, 10 jumping jacks, 15 punches, each arm, and then ended the set with 10 crunches. They then repeated the set all together.

While waiting for the exercises to be over Percy usually did his own exercises while keeping an eye on everyone. He focused on increasing his own strength stat and had taken to wear the weighted armbands that Nina had made for him all the time. He had increased the weight from 75 to 100 pounds per limb causing a extra 5 stat points for Str;

 **STR-55(+20)=75**

When Percy first took over training for the demigods it was tough. The older demigods liked him and knew what he was capable of, after all they had seen him cut off Hyperion's hand and take on Artemis in the form of a deer. They knew Percy was the best choice to train them.

The new demigods however were a different issue. They knew they owed Percy their lives, and most didn't question his leadership, but a few did.

A son of Ares didn't like the way Percy was teaching, big surprise there, he thought he knew how to fight better than the son of Poseidon. The kid's name was Colt and he was the guy who was dressed up like a punk with the purple mohawk that Percy got out of the casino.

Apparently the kid had a rough childhood growing up and he had to fight to survive. He had been brought up street tough and understandably didn't feel like a kid a foot shorter than him could teach him anything about fighting.

Colt had challenged Percy to a fight, he wanted to lead instead. Percy accepted….the fight lasted for about 2 seconds and Colt was sent to the Med Bay with a broken arm. Percy wasn't really in the mode for a big drawn out fight, so he used his speed and strength to simply twist Colt's arm and ended it quickly.

Since then no one had dared question Percy's capability.

The group of demigods Percy was teaching included most of the children from the Casino along with the Ares cabin. He also had demigods from the Hermes cabin with him along with the children of Demeter and Dionysus. The minor Gods cabin members also trained under Percy but only those who could fight. Nico and Bianca had also joined in, surprising Percy. But it seemed they both had their own talents. Bianca was good with spear while Nico was a swordsman through and through, not as good as Percy, but he had the willingness to try.

The Athena cabin was busy planning out war strategies for the rest of camp. Percy usually helped out wherever he could and was there for the many meetings they conducted.

Hephaestus cabin started the process of created armour for the new demigods, Percy couldn't really do anything in this regard but whenever he stumbled onto a weapon or extra crafting material he gave it right to Nina and the rest of Hephaestus cabin.

Since Percy didn't really do archery he couldn't help the Apollo cabin, but he didn't stop by to teach Nancy and the others how to use his blood rune spell in the case of a medical emergency.

Little Percy had joined the minor God's cabin as well, but he rarely ever stayed there. Ever since the Council of Cloven Elders had found out about the son of Pan they had tried their best to get their wrinkled old hands on them. Percy tried his best to keep mini him away from the old goats but eventually he couldn't protect the kid anymore. The old goats had gone to Dionysus and complained, little bitches.

The Council had insisted that they needed to take the boy away and train him in the ways of the Wild, but little Percy had other ideas. He didn't exactly say it but Percy knew the son of Pan considered him a surrogate older brother. The boy liked him, and he like the kid, after all with a name like Percy who couldn't like him?

So they came to a compromise. Little Percy spent half his time training under Percy and the other half with the Council of Cloven elders. It made his day very busy, but he was the son of Pan after all, right now he was the only legitimate successor to Pan's position and that made him very important.

"All right Level 1 team take a break!" Percy yelled out as around 20 demigods collapsed. Level 1 was Percy's way of calling out the weak. Using his Gamer powers Percy separated the demigods into levels.

Level one consisted of the nearly human like demigods that were low on stamina and strength, Percy had them do only three sets of their normal exercise before telling them to stop.

Level 2 were the average demigods with their stamina and strength above 20. They did around 10 sets before Percy told them to stop.

Then came the level 3's who were the exceptional demigods. These had lots of stamina and strength and mostly consisted of the adult demigods and a few children of Ares. They did around 20 sets of the exercise before Percy told them to stop.

After the Level 3's were done Percy took them them all out for a run. First they went across the stable and around the Forest. They then ran along the beach and stopped at the mouth of the stream cutting through the Forest.

Percy turned to his 80 demigod squad and waited for them all to arrive, the level 1's always had trouble keeping up.

"Alright everyone take out your weapons and keep them ready!" Percy shouted as each demigod took out their own favorite weapon, be it spear or sword. The archers generally trained with a sword and practised their bow and arrow skills later with the Apollo cabin.

"Now pair up with a person with the same weapon and stand opposite to each other!" Percy yelled out as the demigods started to move. Each had a prefered training partner, Bianca liked fighting a daughter of Hermes called Mila, Nico and little Percy, who were becoming fast friends due to their common likes of swords and Percy, faced of each other.

"Now where the hell is Thalia?" Percy muttered and just then the daughter of Zeus walked out of the forest with sweat covering her body.

"Sorry I'm late!" Thalia yelled out, "I kind of got caught up with all the training."

Percy nodded, "it's cool, at least you came."

Thalia hadn't joined up for Percy's training, she did her own thing. Percy understood, they was he was teaching was not focused on increasing one particular demigod's skill but everyone's. Thalia on the other hand needed to become stronger than the average demigod, and she knew it. Percy could see the pressure of being the child of Prophecy getting to her, she had been training longer and harder than anyone else, except probably Percy.

"Spears to me!" The daughter of Zeus yelled out as the group split into two. Percy was an amature with a spear, he barely had a skill over it, so he enlisted Thalia's help for the basic weapons training.

After everyone was ready Percy yelled out, "begin basic attacks!"

Soon everyone was in a flurry of movement striking out against their opponent. Percy kept watch over everyone, usually by using his super speed to zoom all over the place. When he noticed someone executing an attack wrongly he stopped them and taught the right way.

This was his days now, he was a leader and a teacher. And the teaching thing gave him a few levels up on his teaching skill;

· **Teaching, Lv-30 (40%)**

 **You impart on your student a piece of what you know.**

 **(Wis+Int)% how much the student understands**

 **+80% if their Int is lower than yours.**

Needless to say Percy was a great teacher thanks to this skill. His Wisdom was 53 and his intelligence was 83 allowing hs students to learn 134% of what he was trying to teach, this mean that not only did they understand what he was trying to teach them, they also apply it. It made them increase in skill very fast often times developing their own type of fighting style.

 **Beep Beep! Beep Beep!**

Percy then looked down at his his new celestial bronze watch which he had Nina make for him using a celestial bronze ingot he got as loot. It was digital and made out of the celestial metal making it to be nearly indestructible.

There was also a notification system that Percy had asked for. This way whenever he had a random idea he wanted to try out, or something brilliant came to him while in the shower or anything he could record it instantly.

Right now the watch had just alerted him about his hourly dumping of mana into his Marble Skin skill.

This was something he just recently figured out during one of his showers. It was the fact that his Marble Skin defence had no time limit. It also didn't have any limit to said mana dumping. This allowed for a HUGE loophole for Percy to exploit.

So what he did for every hour on the dot, as long he was awake, Percy dumped all of his mana into this skill increasing his defences constantly. It had been around 12 days since he started this.

Percy quickly walked into the sea nearby activating the domain boost;

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

Every Time he was about to boost his marble skin powers he entered into a body of water. Whether that meant going into the sea, a river or even just pouring water on himself to activate the domain boost depended on where Percy was.

Percy now had;

 **Mana-5,750/5,750 (+1000) = 6,750 (+20% more mana, +1350) = 8,100 (+2000 MP)= 10,100 MP**

And he put all of his mana into the skill.

 **Defence- 10,100 x 115 Vit = 1,161,500 Defence**

Percy had done this for around an average of 21 hours a day, since he rarely slept at all these days. This meant that including this recent boost to his powers Percy's total defence came up to;

 **252 hours X 1,161,500 = 292,698,000 Defence**

Yup, that was a lot. But considering that Percy has to now fight Titans, who could give the Gods a run for their money Percy still felt like he was unprepared. Sometimes when Percy was free for an hour for so, he would just enter and exit the sea causing himself to respawn the water domain boost adding on to his total defence. But these days he rarely had the time.

Percy eventually returned to his group of trainees and soon they were done with their practise.

"Alright everyone line up! It's time for my training!" Percy yelled out as he took out Riptide readying himself for a fight.

Most of the demigods groaned while a few, like Thalia and John, became serious and ready for a fight. This was the reason most hated weapons training, at the end of it Percy took on all of them at once.

Percy spun his blade around a couple of times, "ready?" The demigods who complained before got into position next to the others. "Okay then, fight!"

Percy charged forward and attacked a group spear wielding demigods. They had lowered their weapons to pierce him with but Percy was faster as he jumped up and landed behind them hitting them all with the flat of his blade.

"Out," Percy said. The demigods all groaned and quickly all left before Percy moved towards the next group of demigods.

Percy quickly dispatched of all the swordsmen with a flick of the wrist mostly just disarming them or knocking them off balance.

"YAAAA!" Nico yelled out as the boy charged Percy only for the demigod to trip Nico at the last second.

"Sorry Nico, better luck next time," Percy then turned and blocked a swing for John. Percy blocked and pushed the weapon back as the two brothers attacked one another.

John had been trained in hand to hand combat by the army and had a bases for attacks. Hence he was one of the best swordsmen they had, but he was still no match for Percy.

Percy knocked him to the side, the demigod was starting to sweat now, he wasn't tired, not in the least, but he felt the training work. Percy then quickly took care of the rest of the demigods leaving Thalia for last.

"Ready sea brain?" Thalia asked as she spun her spear around.

"Think you can actually hit me this time sparky?" Percy teased as Thalia growled at him.

The two cousins narrowed their eyes as they slowly circled around the other. This was one of the reason Thalia agreed to help train the others. She wanted to fight Percy. Maybe it was the Zeus in her, but Thalia didn't like Percy being in charge, she usually kept her distance from him whenever he was training or even talking to other demigods. So far the only interactions the two have shared was the occasional chit chat along with these daily fights.

Taliha made the first move, like always. Percy counted on her impatience as he quickly went on the defence blocking everyone one of the girl's attacks. He spun away from spear thrusts and deflected all those he couldn't dodge. He waited for his moment before he sprung into action.

Percy blocked and then deflected Thalia's spear so hard it flew out of her hand. He then charged forward and swung the flat of his blade at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus however didn't back down as she collapsed her knees and fell back on the ground forcing Percy to change the direction of his attack in the last moment.

Thalia then gabed the bracelet on her left hand and shouted, "Aegis!" This caused a shield to form out out it blocking Percy's blade at the last second. Percy was stunned looking at the shield and Thalia took this opportunity and pushed Percy to the ground and got on top him pushing the shield down on him.

"Still scared of this thing Jackson?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

"No Grace, I just got to close to you and the smell just hit me really hard," Percy shot back. The way Thalia sat on top of him was really making him hot under the collar. Her hips were rested right on his own, the part that disturbed him the most were her long muscular things. They gripped his hips tightly to make sure he couldn't move to the side as she pressed up against him.

'I need to get her off me before things get weird!' Percy told himself as he finally managed to push Thalia off of him and he jumped back. Thalia quickly grabbed her spear and the two began circling each other.

Percy really hated that shield, it wasn't his first time seeing it, Thalia had used it before on him. The shield was special, it was a replica of Aegis, the shield that was imprinted with the face of Medusa onto. The face of medusa was scary to say the least, Percy didn't mind it though, after the first time he kind of got used to looking at the shield. But there was still some sort of charm around it that made him want to back away every time he got close to it.

Thalia charged again as she swung at Percy. The demigod ducked under the attack and kicked Thalia in the gut sending her backwards. Percy then began attacking the demigoddess relentlessly as he kept hitting Aegis with Riptide. He then swung his blade widely knocking the protection of the shield to the side before swinging at Thalia's neck.

At the last moment Thalia twisted her spear bringing the bottom end up to block Percy's blade and then brought her shield up hitting Percy in the nose with the sharp side.

 **292,697,900 Defence**

Percy didn't even feel the strike and instead used his free hand to grab Thalia's spear and pulled it out of her weak grip before twisting her legs and throwing her off balance and onto the ground. Percy then leveled both the spear and his blade at Thalia, "I win, again."

"Yeah, but I hit you this time," Thalia said with a smile, "hows that nose?"

"Barely felt it," Percy put the spear into the ground and helped Thalia up.

"I'm sure you didn't fish head," Thalia said as she took back her spear and returned it into the form of a can of mace.

"What's the score again?" Percy asked, "14 to nothing?"

"Don't get cocky sunshine," Thalia said as she returned Aegis back to it's braclet form.

Percy smiled at his fighting partner and turned to the rest of the recovering demigods, "alright everyone postions! We are going into the zombie ID now! I want good kills and if I have to save anyone today that person will have to deal with Clarisse!"

The shudder went through everyone, as demanding as Percy was, Clarisse was worse. The quickly fell into line, including Thalia, this was one of the few activities she wanted to participate in.

The demigods quickly came into 4 columns. They then extended on arm and touched the shoulder of the person in front of them. The demigods at the head of the columns extended their arms and touched Percy forming a big connection of demigods.

Percy put his hands up, "ID create: Zombies!"

The sky turned red as the sound of waves went away. The water was still, nothing moved other than Percy and then demigods he brought in with him. After a quick roll call Percy paired the demigods up. Each squad had one level 3, three level 2s and 2 level 1s. If there was a shortage of level 3 then that squad will have extra level 2s or fewer level 1, after all safety was the most important thing here. Percy wanted each squad to be able to handle themselves out there, this system of having people in squads helped with that.

"Allright, move out! And remember to call for help!" Percy yelled out as each squad quickly entered the Forest.

Percy had purposefully chosen to begin the ID training from the beach. The Forest was filled with normal zombies, which were pretty easy to defeat. Then came the Greek zombies which were further inside camp until finally the legion zombie near the heart of camp. It was very progressive in difficulty, ensuring that those who didn't feel strong enough could just stay in the Forest and deal with the low level zombies.

Percy activated his super speed and quickly went all over the Forest. He mostly spent this time sneaking around and making sure the demigods didn't bite off more than they can chew. Eventually due to all the sneaking around Percy leveled up that skill as well;

 **Sneaking, Lv-10 (50%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **55% chance of not getting caught.**

 **55% chance of critical strike.**

Percy hence spent the next two hours mostly just observing them all. During this period of observation Percy liked to read because things got boring super fast. He took out a book called 'Game of Thrones,' it was serious that Annabeth recommended to him, it seemed boring at first but the more he read through it the more he realized it was just his type of book.

His favorite character was Jon Snow, boy was that guy cool. And his father, Ned Stark, was just so awesome! Kind of reminded Percy of himself and his dad, after all technically Percy was a bastard, so he could relate with Jon Snow. Percy knew he could confidently say without a doubt that Ned Stark was the hero of the book and he along with Jon would be the ones to save the world from the evil ice zombie. Yup, Ned Stark and Jon Snow are going to live forever.

Percy hopped from place to place keeping tabs on everyone while reading his book. The squads already had a plan in place for this ID. They would first all split up inside the forest only to meet up in the middle of camp. They would then fight together to defeat enough zombies for the big Legion zombie to show up. It was difficult but they managed to combine their efforts and defeat the giant enemy.

They would attack it's feet, bring it down to the ground and then began attacking it's neck. Several people would get hurt, but Percy made sure none of them got maimed or injured.

Usually this was where Percy would end the training session, but today he wanted them to face off against the second method was used to deal with the second wave of zombies along with the second Legion zombie.

"Yo Percy!" Thalia yelled out, "we finished the second wave! Get us out!"

Percy remained hidden in the shadows smiling, 'time for my little suprise.'

"Guys look!" A demigod of Ares shouted as he pointed towards hearth in the center of camp. There was a huge black ball present above it, it slowly descended downwards and it cracked open. A Knight of the Damned slowly stepped out and readied his huge blade.

"What is that thing?!" Someone asked in surprise.

"Something not good," Thalia said as she readied her spear and charged the monster.

The Knight of the Damned looked at Thalia and simply waved his huge sword around forming a gust of wind blowing her back.

"This things too powerful!" Someone yelled out as John helped Thalia to her feet.

"Where the hell is Percy?!"

"Forget Percy!" Thalia shouted, "he won't alway be there to help! We need to deal with this thing ourselves!"

The others looked nervous, but before anyone could do or say anything the Damned Knight attacked. He swung at them and just as he was about to slice of the arm of one of the demigods Percy came in in a flash and pulled the demigod from harm.

Percy reappeared far away from the battlefield and put the demigod to the side, "stay here."

The battle raged on. Demigods were being pushed back and whenever it looked like they were about to be killed or even injured Percy came in and saved them.

Soon the number of active fighters became less and less. The level 1s were taken out first, and then the level 2's. Thalia had a squad around her as they tried to attack back.

John jumped into the fight and began fighting the knight with all his might. He swung his blade with careful aim as he managed to get a few strikes in. However the knight was to powerful as with one swing of it's blade John was sent flying back.

Percy managed to extract his brother in time and put him along with the others. Nico and Bianca were still fighting as the two siblings attacked the monster with all they had. Bianca distracted it while Nico somehow managed to cut into the Knight's arm. The mobster then tried to kill both only for Percy to again save the demigods in the last moment.

Soon the number of active fighter reduced to only one, Thalia. The Knight cornered her in front of the Zeus cabin, she had nowhere to run. In a last ditch attempt to win Thalia used her divine side and summoned forth all her mana in the form of a lightning bolt that went through the night blowing a hole right through him.

Percy smiled 'at least she can handle herself.'

Thalia panted as the smoke finally cleared. She smiled, 'I did it!' But as the fog further cleared up it revealed the form of the still standing knight. It had a hole through it's chest revealing that it was hollow inside.

Thalia fell to her knees from exhaustion as the knight stepped up to her. It raised it's blade high up and then brought it down swiftly.

 **Body Form activated: Right arm**

Percy zoomed in at the last moment and knocked the blade off course causing it to land to Thalia's side. Percy then drew back his fist and launched it with the power of his Earthquake and his advanced speed.

"Impact drive!" Percy yelled out as the new skill fused attack shattered the knight into pieces leaving behind 5,000$, a sword skill book and a medium health potion. Percy quickly gathered these things before Thalia even saw them using his super speed and quickly helped the girl up.

Percy arrived in the Arena where he kept all the defeated demigods and he put Thalia with them. "Line up," Percy said as all of them slowly gathered into columns and touched Percy. Percy lifted his hand up, 'ID Escape!'

The red sky shattered and the entire group was brought back to Arena where their training session had started. Percy motioned all of them to sit down which they all did quickly, they were exhausted beyond belief.

"Do you know why I didn't warn you about the Knight?" Percy asked looking at the demigods.

"You wanted us to be thrown off our game," Thalia muttered out, "and we were."

Percy nodded, "right in one sparky," Thalia grumbled but did nothing else to object to the nick name which told Percy just how disappointed she was. Percy sighed, "look this is nothing to be afraid of. You guys are progressing nicely, I'm sure you yourself can tell. And relax, this was not an enemy you could have defeated quickly."

"So you set us up for failure?" Nico asked.

"That's not fair!" a demigod yelled out

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's not fair. But neither is life or war so get used to it. You all had a pattern, first you would fight your way out of the forest and then meet up in the center of the camp to fight of the zombies. You would then stay together in the center and work together to kill them all. Now I'm not saying teamwork isn't important, it's one of the only things that will guarantee that you will not end up as monster food. But predictability is a disadvantage."

"The Romans were predictable," John spoke up, "they had rules and they followed them methodically. The had one of the most powerful empires to date"

Percy nodded, "yes that's true, but understand that we are not Roman, we are Greeks. We are the unpredictable, that is what makes us dangerous. The Greek were known for many things, and most of those things was because we thought outside the box. The Greeks were the best at inventing new things and that is because in our very soul. There is a part of us that yearns to be different."

"So you're saying that our strength lies in our unpredictability?" A son of Ares asked.

Percy nodded, "yes. But unpredictable to our enemies, not our allies. If the zombies we fought had any brains or a proper general they would have easily separated and killed each of you one by one."

"When did you defeat it?" Thalia asked surprising Percy, "I mean when was the first time you fought it?"

"A year ago."

Thalia's eyes widened comically, "you fought that thing over a year ago?! How powerful are you now?!"

Percy shrugged, 'let's see I was level...10? And now I'm level 39, almost 40.' "I think I'm at least four times stronger now."

"Wow!" Little Percy exclaimed.

"Just how powerful are you Percy?" Bianca asked surprised beyond belief. The demigods gathered quickly went into discussion. They had all fought and lost to that thing, some badly. If Percy could have beaten that thing a year ago, and if what he claimed was true, only now did they have a proper measurement of Percy's power.

Thalia growled in anger and got up. "Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to train some more," Thalia said before leaving Percy and the others alone. Percy sighed, 'her pride must be bruised. Well, I can't do anything to help with that.'

Percy then dismissed the demigods, it was around 1 in the afternoon and everyone was hungry.

Percy and the others entered the Mess Hall and they all quickly began to pile on their plates. After sacrificing a small amount to his dad Percy and John sat down in the Minor Gods table along with the rest of the demigods.

The minor God's table was a new addition to the Mess Hall. Since the table didn't actually belong to one god the rule that restricted demigods from sitting with other demigod didn't apply. This caused the minor Gods' table to become a hotspot of activity.

There were 4 in total and every meal was literally a competition to get a seat on the table. The minor demigod kids obviously got them first, Percy had his reserved because he was basically the reason it existed in the first place, and everyone else had to fight of theirs.

The Minor Gods table was quickly filled with different demigods that wanted to sit with each other but couldn't do so before. Percy's small group of friends usually gathered here and ate meals together while they talked about the things they did that day.

Percy sat down next Annabeth with Michael and Nina opposite them. The seat groaned under Percy's additional weight, this was the negative side to the weighted armbands, it was a pain in the ass to find a place strong enough to hold your weight.

"Hey guys," Percy said as he began eating, "what's new?"

"Nothing much," Michael said, "got a few new recipes to try out as a healing potions. We keep trying to replicate those potions you keep getting in the ID's but somehow we keep failing. There must be something we can't detect inside the potion that makes it work in the first place. If we can't find that..."

Percy nodded, "right and here, before I forget," he opened his inventory and pulled out the potion he got today, "today's spoils."

Michael accepted the potion and put it away.

"So you had to get involved today?" Nina asked surprised, "I thought the Jackson squad was getting stronger day by day."

Percy groaned at the nick name his students had gotten, "I hate that name."

Nina giggled, "well everyone else likes it."

Percy huffed, "well no, they did today. But they started to get comfortable, so I shook things up a little. I introduced a new monster and they got their butts kicked and then whined about it not being fair."

"HEY!" Half the minor god's occupants shouted at Percy's last comment.

"It's true shit stains!" Percy yelled back, "and stop eavesdropping on others conversations!"

Michael laughed, "like student like master."

Percy grumbled and nodded, "yeah. Oh and Annabeth I think I may have pissed off Thalia."

Annabeth sighed, "again? I really wish you two would get along!"

Percy shrugged, "we will, give it time. Anyway Nina what's new with you guys?"

Nina shrugged, "nothing much. Just work like usual. Charles almost blew us all up today, idiot."

Percy smiled and turned to Annabeth, "and you?"

"We have been trying to figure out where Kronos would strike next," Annabeth admitted, "we also tried to figure out whether or not he would try and attack us. After all one Titan managed to almost kill us all, and he would have if you didn't stop him."

Percy nodded, "yeah, but we are stronger this time. And so am I. If Hyperion shows his ugly mug around here I'll make sure to send him to Tartarus."

Annabeth nodded, "yeah we took that into account as well. So far we think that Kronos will wait, for possible half a year before he strikes."

"Why half a year?"

"December is Thalia's birthday," Annabeth informed him, "if Kronos is going to attack us it will be when Thalia turns 16."

Percy nodded, "so it's near the end of June right now. We have 5 months time to think of a way to kick Kronos's ass."

Michael sighed, "we are so doomed."

Percy chuckled and they quickly finished the rest of their lunch while talking about one thing or the other.

Percy was now free. After lunch people were allowed to do their own thing. John usually went to the cabin to sleep before dinner, the minor demigods would try and get into trouble along with Hermes camp. Thalia was probably still sulking, and Annabeth and the rest were still at work doing whatever they were doing.

Percy began spamming his ID skill again. He really wanted to increase the time dilution on his time ID. So Percy did that as he walked to the beach, the one place all children of Poseidon could relax.

Percy slowly walked through the Forest, a short cut to the Beach which most avoided. As he walked through he heard someone in there, someone panting. Percy stopped grinding his ID creations skills and slowly went to go and see who was there besides him.

Slowly the trees gave away towards a clearing leading towards the fist of Zeus. Percy carefully walked over and waited behind as he saw Thalia there practising with his spear.

The daughter of Zeus was sweating from head to toe. She had taken off her jacket revealing her tank top underneath showing of her powerful arms and her amazing toned body. The way she moved almost looked like she was dancing, there was a certain grace in each of her steps that was hard to understand. Her jeans were skin tight showing off her long muscular legs and wide hips as she used them to turn and twist her spear around. Her chest rose and fell from her deep breaths showing off her large perky breasts.

Percy again felt a stir in his groin, 'this girl is going to drive me mad! Curse you teenage hormones!'

It was times like this when he really wished he hadn't chosen the Goblin's Growth perk. Percy then quickly slammed Gamer's mind on top of his growing feelings of lust canceling out his, 'growing problem.'

After the feelings of lust settled down Percy focused on Thalia again, this time he looked at only the way she moved the weapon.

He was to guess she would probably be better at using the spear than any other demigod around. He hadn't really faced many spear fighters before, most had been killed before they even got the chance to show their stuff off, but Percy could honestly say Thalia was the best spear using demigod he knew.

He continued to watch her for a few more minutes when suddenly something popped up;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill through watching someone via your photographic reflexes!**

 **Spear Mastery, Lv- 14 (0%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle spears or spear like weapons**

 **70% more damage when using spears or spear like weapons**

'Woah!' Percy said as he looked at the newly acquired skill. He had gotten it just by looking at Thalia practise! Heck this thing was just a level below his own mastery in sword skill! It kind of felt like cheating, piggybacking off of Thalia's hard work, but then again he didn't really want to steal anything, it was just a loophole inside the Game he didn't know about.

Thalia eventually grew too tired to train as she turned her spear back into a can of mace and sat down on the Fist of Zeus rubbing the sweat off her body. She looked up at the sky and sighed as suddenly her stomach grumbled in hunger.

'That's right, she didn't eat,' Percy realised as he walked out of his hiding place and towards Thalia.

"Hungry?" Percy asked startling Thalia.

"Jackson?! How long have been there?!" Thalia yelled out.

"Long enough sparky," Percy said with a smile, "I must admit you probably push yourself harder than anyone else I know. It really is inspiring."

Thalia huffed, "yeah well thanks….. but it doesn't matter. But you saw what happened today, I'm not even close to facing that Damned Knight thing, let alone Kronos."

"You're worried about the prophecy," Percy deducted, "aren't you?"

Thalia sighed, "no shit dumbass."

"Hey now no need for names, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well stuff it," Thalia said, "it doesn't matter anyway, I'm supposed to save the fucking world and I can't even beat one stupid monster."

"You do realise it takes more than just strength to win a fight right?" Percy said as sat down next to Thalia, doing his best to ignore the way her skin glistened under the sun light. 'Damn, she smells like pine wood.'

"Yeah, but I still need to be powerful. I mean look at you, you're two years younger than me and yet you can probably kick my ass."

"Thalia don't tell me you're having an identity problem," Percy said smirking, "though I do admit I can kick your ass, repeatedly."

"You are worse than Luke," Thalia groaned.

"Hehe, true. But my point stands, there is more to being a demigod then strength. Thalia, a lot of great people became great not because they were the best at what they did, but because they never gave up. Heck if Thomas Edison gave up we would have had to wait for a couple of years before the light bulb was invented. If Mahatma Gandhi gave up India would have been under the British rule for probably another 50 years or so."

"So your advice is what? Never give up?" Thalia chuckled, "that is the cheesiest line I have ever heard."

"That might be," Percy admitted, "but it's true. And remember one thing Thalia," Percy looked into her electric blue eyes, "never give up. Ever. You have the entire camp by your side, you have Annabeth, Grover and me. Kronos doesn't stand a chance."

"Percy, the camp wouldn't follow me," Thalia admitted, "you're their leader. They would follow you, heck when I first meet you I hated you, but now I can't help but admit you are better than me in every single way. You should be the child of the prophecy, not me."

Percy got off the stone and patted his back, "maybe, maybe in some world I am, and you are still stuck in that tree. But right now, in this world, you are the child of the prophecy. You are the one who is supposed to lead us. And fine, the camp may not respect you like they do me, but if you want them to, then earn that respect. Earn that trust."

"Do you really think it's that easy?" Thalia asked with wonder and hope restored in her eyes.

"I do," Percy nodded, "because I believe in you."

"Why? You barely even know me," Thalia said.

"Because you gave your life for your friends. You died to protect them. And the barrier around camp, the one that is keeping all the monsters away, you made that. Zeus may have given the power, but Chiron told me that it was your love for your friends that gave it form. It is your love for them that protected us all. That, Thalia Grace, is why I believe in you."

Thalia looked at Percy in awe as tears started leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Thalia are you okay? I'm sorry if I-"

"-oh shut up fish head," Thalia said wiping her tears and smiling brightly, "these are tears of joy."

Percy sighed in relief, "oh thank the Gods. I thought I did something stupid again."

"Not this time Jackson," Thalia said as she playfully punched Percy's shoulder, "although I may surprise, you give one hell of a motivational speech."

Percy grinned, "yeah, one of my many skills." 'Wait...it isn't a skill….don't tell me-'

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Motivations speaking, Lv- 1 (50%)**

 **Motivates other people around you.**

 **20% chance of working provided the person isn't depressed or suffering from any other negative status effects.**

Percy sighed and closed the box. Just then Thalia's stomach grumbled as the daughter of Zeus blushed in embarrassment.

"Damn, i forgot about lunch," she said smiling sheepishly, "do you think the Mess Hall would be open right now?"

"Probably not," Percy said causing Thalia to sigh in disappointment, "but I can do you one better."

Percy then opened his inventory and pulled out one of the many food items he had gotten from the Lotus Casino, a large cheese and bacon pizza.

"Woah! I didn't know you could store food!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you saw me store human beings but you thought I couldn't store food?"

Thalia shrugged, "the thought just never crossed my mind."

The Pizza still had the metal plate under it so Percy just put it besides Thalia, "dig in."

"Thank you Gods!" Thalia said as she began to dig into her food.

"Don't thank them, I'm the one you should be grateful to."

"Yea buft thez geav yoh youh powah soa e showa thaniw theam," thalia said with her mouth stuffed with pizza.

"Chew and swallow Thalia," Percy said.

The daughter of Zeus did such that and respoke, "I said, yeah, but they gave you your powers so I should thank them."

"Oh, then I'll just take the rest of this and you can ask the Gods for more," Percy said making way to the pizza.

"NO!" Thalia yelled out as she grabbed the pie, "please don't."

"Then who should you thank?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You, thank you Percy."

"Hehe, good sparky," Percy said with a smile, "well enjoy your meal, I'm off for some rest and relaxation."

Thalia groaned at Percy's retreating back and quickly sent a low powered zap of electricity pinching Percy's behind.

"Hey!" Percy yelle doubt turning around.

"Don't call me sparky!" Thalia yelled out as she grabbed the pizza with both hands and her jacket in her mouth, before running away like a madman.

Percy chuckled, 'she's kind of cute when she's angry.'

Percy shook his head and continued towards the beach and continued to grind away with his ID skills. He eventually reached the beach and went to his spot, which was sitting on top of a flat stone that served as a seat for Percy.

Percy was slowly slipping from one world to the next, but as he was doing that, he realised he had a lot of time in his hands. So he opened his inventory and took out the sword skill book he had gotten from the damned knight;

 **You have obtained the sword skill book!**

 **Do you wish to learn?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy pressed yes;

Ping!

 **A skill has leveled up!**

 **·** **Sword Mastery, Lv-16 (40%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **80% more damage when using swords.**

Ping!

 **Please select one of these attacks;**

Angel's Strike,

A techniques that uses multiple blades as a source of attack. The user attacks with one blade and then abandons it, grabs another blade and strikes the opponent's again. This is done several times until the user runs out of blades.

Attack: [Number of attacks x Vit x Dex]% for each strike

Heavenly Ice Dragon,

A technique used to manage a large group of enemies. The user coats their blade with water and attacks. There are two major attacks,

Dragon's Fangs- if you draw blood from the emey a small part of the water from your blade travels in their blood and the user may chose when to freeze the water.

Dragon's Wings- a wide wave of ice sent sent out of the blade. This can be used to take out a large group of people easily.

Cost- 120 MP per use of all the water coated on the blade.

There was a dilemma here for Percy. Here was two perfectly good sword techniques, each was good on it's on, but Percy had to chose. And since he was most likely going to face an army he needed some kind of crowd control skill.

So Percy choose Heavenly Ice Dragon;

 **Are you sure you want, 'Heavenly Ice Dragon'?**

 **Heavenly Ice Dragon,**

A technique used to manage a large group of enemies. The user coats their blade with water and attacks. There are two major attacks,

Dragon's Fangs- if you draw blood from the emey a small part of the water from your blade travels in their blood and the user may chose when to freeze the water.

Dragon's Wings- a wide wave of ice sent sent out of the blade. This can be used to take out a large group of people easily.

Cost- 120 MP per use of all the water coated on the blade.

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and the boxes disappeared as the knowledge of the technique entered Percy's mind. Percy sighed when it was over and then closed his inventory. He looked at his new watch and went through his checklist for more things to do.

Percy then noticed a reminder he set for himself;

 **Get your own blade made**

'Oh yeah. The scroll Odysseus gave me,' Percy realised as he quickly opened his inventory and selected the scroll of sword creation. He took the scroll out and quickly opened it;

[ _To whoever finds this scroll return to Odysseus. Please._ ]

Percy blinked, it was written in ancient Greek but he could read it just fine. 'Did he give this to me by mistake or something?' Percy wondered as he continued;

[ _If you are still going to read it without returning it then I have only one thing to say to you: Fuck you asshole!_ ]

Percy sighed, 'that does sound like the captain'

[ _But if you received this scroll from me then forget about the two lines above. Anyway aren't you lucky! If I give you this scroll it means I both trust you and think you are worthy to receive your own personal weapon! Now be warned to make your own weapon you will need a lot of things, mysterious and powerful things. You will have to go on a long and tiresome journey and you will be in grave danger at all times. Now the first thing you should understand it this, the weapon you make may not be a sword. This scroll will teach you how to make your personal weapon, but it may not come out as a sword. Heck it would be a bow and arrow for all you know. Anyway, let's get started. This is what you are going to need to begin;_

1- A piece of the monster powerful enemy you have ever defeated

2- The blood of the person/persons you care about the most

3- A peice of an item that you hold dear to your heart

4- A drop of your blood

 _With these three combined you may begin your first steps to forming your perfect weapon. After you have gathered these three things take a cauldron made out of celestial bronze and put all tree inside it and light a fire below it. Breath in the fumes while reciting the spell written below to begin the process of forming your weapon. NOTE: Be in a safe place when doing this, you will be knocked out for a long time, so remember to tell people you trust what you are doing. Be warned starting the process will result in you going on a journey of self discovery, and not the fun kind. You will face your deepest fear and your words will be your weapon for that battle. I myself have only ever completed 3/9th of the journey and though my blade was powerful, I have failed to form my most powerful weapon (please don't tell anyone that, I would loose all my street credit.) Now go, and may the Gods be with you._ ]

Percy looked down and saw a huge spell in greek written out below. He needed to do a lot of work to make this happen, but if 9,000 Attack was just 3/9th of what Percy could gain as a weapon he should atleast try.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Create your own weapon!**

 **1- A piece of the monster powerful enemy you have ever defeated (Completed)**

 **2- The blood of the person/persons you care about the most (Not completed)**

 **3- A peice of an item that you hold dear to your heart (Not completed)**

 **4- A drop of your blood (Not completed)**

 **Reward;**

 **One new weapon!**

 **+100,000 Exp!**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy sighed, 'why is it always death?' He pressed the yes button and the box evaporated. Percy then put the scroll away as he began to think about what he could make or do with this.

He already had his own blood. He could just ask his mom for her's….. Maybe he should also ask his dad for some, after all the scroll did say he could use several people's blood.

A piece of an item that held dear to his heart…..maybe he could shave a piece of Riptide, after all it was the one item in the world that kept saving his ass time and time again. But then again the crystal currently inside his skull also saved him again and again, plus the people inside was close to Percy's heart, he did care for them in a way.

But then came the last item he needed, a piece of Percy's most dangerous enemy he had ever defeated. The answer came quickly, Janai'ngo, and Percy even had a fang of his from the time he attacked Mera. So that was done.

All Percy had to do now was get his dad and mom's blood and he was done! Percy smiled, he could Iris message his dad and asked him to come over, after all the God hadn't seen John yet. He could then leave for his mom's place tomorrow and be back in camp in time for dinner.

Percy smiled and finally stopped spamming his ID skill, he couldn't use the Iris messaging system if he continually went between dimensions.

Percy formed a mist using his powers and used the Iris chant to place a call to his dad. The tone rang out for a while before the rainbow cleared up revealing Poseidon sitting in his underwater throne.

"Percy? What a surprise?! To what do I owe this unexpected call?"

"Hey dad," Percy said with a smile, "I just wanted to call and check up."

"Really? You don't need some help or anything? Haven't saved one of your nieces recently?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, but seriously I just want to talk. We haven't in some time, I was hoping you could make a personal visit."

"Personal visit?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow, "whatever for?"

"You know about John right? What am I saying of course you do, you claimed him."

Poseidon nodded, "yes, I am aware that John is alive, and form what I understand that's thanks to you."

Percy nodded, "I just did a little. But anyway dad you really haven't meet him, and thought he is coping with the whole, demigod out of time thing, he could still use a visit from his dad."

Poseidon smiled, "you're right Percy. I'm sorry I haven't been there sooner, I have just had my hands full preparing for war with Kronos. I can feel something stirring in the darkness, something evil, I have kept watch these past few weeks but nothing. I suppose I could make time to see John, he deserves that at least."

Percy smiled and nodded, "right. Oh and before you go how's Mera? Is she better?"

Poseidon sighed as his smile dropped, "the girl is…..trying. She has been obsessed with power recently, she had been swallowing every magical spell she could get her hands onto. I think the incident changed her, she needs to feel powerful, only then would she feel safe."

Percy nodded, "you know is she's having problem in Atlantis she could always come here. We are basically training every single day, she would fit right in."

Poseidon's smile returned, "you know what, that's a great idea! And I'm sure she would love to see you again! Plus you did say you needed a tutor for learning more about your control over water, I don't know anyone better than Mera!"

Percy smiled, "then it's settled, send her in a few days time, I'm busy with something right now so let's say….a week?"

Poseidon nodded, "gladly. You know Percy seeing you care so much about your other family members really touches my heart. Guess you take after me more than I realised."

"Yeah right," Percy laughed, "you and I both know that that part of me came from mom. I got her kindness and your bipolar tendencies."

"Haha, very true," the sea God nodded, "fine then Percy, see you tonight."

"Bye dad!" Percy said as swiped his hand across the rainbow causing it to disappear.

Percy say down and began to look through his inventory again looking for more things to do. Just then he realised something, he had loot from his battle with Janai'ngo that he never even looked at!

Percy quickly scrolled through his inventory and found the loot item. It was a treasure chest, and actually real like treasure chest that he had found in the bottom of the ocean!

Percy quickly pulled it out, it was heavy, at least 300 pounds if not more. Percy didn't really know, his perception of heavy was really fucked up nowadays, such was the burden of super strength.

Percy then put the chest on the beach and looked it over. It was a simple wooden chest with iron linings. It was around 5 by 6 feet of solid mass and Percy could hear something rattling inside.

"Wow! Is that a pirate chest?!" Percy heard Nico's voice yelled out.

Percy turned and saw Nico and little Percy stand at the side looking on in amazement. Percy smiled, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just playing around when Percy here wanted to come to the beach," Nico said pointing at the smaller Percy.

"What is that thing Percy?" The son of Pan asked as both 10 year olds quickly approached and inspected the chest.

"Don't you have a brain?! It's a treasure chest!" Nico exclaimed in joy.

"Don't be stupid! There are no such things as treasure chest!" Little Percy exclaimed.

"Ya hun!" Nico said, "this is a pirate's treasure chest!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way times a hundred!"

"Yes way times infinity!"

"No way times infinity plus one!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Alright calm down you two!" Percy shouted getting between them both, "Gods, you both are like Bugs and Daffy!"

"Who's that?" Little Percy asked.

"Never mind that, come on let's open this up!" Nico exclaimed as he tried to open the locks only for his hands to slip off.

"Where did you even get that thing anyway?" Little Percy asked.

"In the bottom of the ocean," Percy replied as he knelt in front of the chest, "I found it after fighting out a monster in the sea with the help of some sailors."

"Were they pirates?!" Nico asked with his eyes practically sparkling.

"Hmm… I suppose they were," Percy said as he placed a hand on the chest, "but then that would make me a pirate as well wouldn't it?"

"What?! You're a pirate?!" Little Percy asked as the wonder of meeting a real life pirate excited him as well.

"Yup," Percy reached under his shirt and pulled out his necklace showing off the cyclops skull he had strung in it, "this skull is proof that I am part of their crew. In fact I meet them just a few days before I meet you guys."

"So cool!" Nico yelled out, "who were they? What were they like? Did they eyepatches? Did they have parrots as pets? Did they always drink rum? Did one of them have a hook for a hand? Or a stump for a leg? Did-"

"-Slow down Nico, I can only answer one at a time," Percy interrupted chuckling, "and I promise to tell you all about it later. Right now I'm more interested in this here treasure chest."

"But we don't have a key," Little Percy said, "how are we going to open it?"

Percy smiled, "like this," Percy then formed a line of shadows coming out from underneath his sleeve. He couldn't use his vibrations to open this, the locking mechanisms inside was two big, he couldn't shake them open, and if he used to much vibrations he could damage the chest and whatever is inside.

The shadow then went into the lock and Percy wiggled it around. He pushed the pins inside one by one until everything was unlocked and something clicked, 'Bingo!'

Ping!

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Shadow lockpicking, Lv- 1/5 (0%)**

 **Creates a tendril of shadows that can be used to open any mechanical lock.**

 **Limits- simple key locks.**

Percy pushed the notification aside and removed the shadows out from the chest. Nico and little Percy looked at the chest over Percy's shoulder as he slowly opened it.

Inside was what anyone would ever consider to be in a treasure chest. There were golden coins all over with rubies, emerald and sapphires. There was even a crown and a few swords in there along with a green metallic slate that was embedded with a map of some kind.

"WOW!" Nico and littler Percy yelled out as the ran their hands through the golden coins and rubies.

"This is amazing!" Little Percy exclaimed.

"This is real pirate treasure!" Nico yelled out.

Percy however didn't pay attention as he picked the green plate and Observed it;

 **The Lost Bronze plate of William Blake- A map to Hell;**

 **One of the few lost plates of the poet William Blake this plate portaties the literal road to hell. It is one of the few actually maps containing directions to the christian hell as depicted in John Milton's 'Paradise Lost'.**

Percy was beyond surprised, he knew who Blake was, after all they always talked about him in english class. To find a previously lost bronze plate of his…...this thing could be worth millions!

Percy opened his inventory and put the plate in and then turned to Nico and little Percy.

"What are you going to do with these Percy?" Nico asked.

"I'm not really sure," Percy said, "I think I'll keep some and give the rest to Chiron, after all it could be used to buy things for camp, like training equipment of something."

"I see," little Percy said as he continued to look at the treasure in want.

Percy smiled, he knew that look. "But I think you two deserve some kind of reward for helping me out," Percy said causing the two to look at Percy in wonder.

"Really?" Little Percy practically glowed.

"Ah- you don't' have to you know," Nico said as he tried to sound genuine, but Percy could see the look in his eyes.

"Neh, I want to," Percy then reached in and took the crown inside. It was a plain gold band with skull molded in the front. 'I know just what to do with you.'

Percy turned to Nico and put the crown on the boy's head. It was big and it slipped down till it was just above his eyebrows, "there, a crow for the king of the dead."

"Cool! I'm the king of the dead!" Nico said touching the crown.

Percy smiled and then reached in and pulled out a celestial bronze sword form inside the chest. Percy unsheathed it and found the blade still sharp and shining underneath. He then resheathed the blade and gave it to little Percy, "I know you use one of the camp's spare swords, but you need one of your own."

The son of Pan gladly accepted the sword. It was around two and a half feet in length and its tip was leaf shaped with a very detailed and integrate crossguard that looked like two branches, perfect for the child of the wild.

"It's amazing," little Percy said in awe as he unsheathed the blade and spun it around.

"Do you have a name for it?"

"What?" the son of Pan looked surprised, "why should I name it?"

"All the best swords have a name stupid!" Nico shouted pointing a finger at little Percy, "everyone knows that!"

"Yup," Percy nodded, "my blade's name is Anaklusmos," Percy took out his pen and uncapped it turning it into a large greek blade.

"Woah," Nico said looking at it, "that is so cool."

Little Percy turned from Percy's blade to his own. He looked intently at the blade, he focused on the details of it. He looked and suddenly a name came to his mind, "Elasmafyllou."

Percy smiled as his brain immediately translated it for him, "Leaf blade."

"That is so unoriginal," Nico huffed tilting his crown to the side, "I would call mine something cool, like Execution, or Bone breaker."

"Well it's not your blade, it mine, so pfft!" Little Percy said sticking his tongue out and blowing Nico a raspberry.

"Remember to only use it on the enemy," Percy warned, "or Nico if he get's to irritating."

"Hey!" Nico shouted.

The two Percy's chuckled at the son of Hades as he stuck his tongue out. Percy put away his blade and closed the lid on the chest putting it back inside his inventory.

"Come one guys, let's go and find something to do," Percy said as he reached out and held both their hands.

"Right," Nico said as he and little Percy dragged the son of Poseidon back into camp.

"I heard the Hermes kids were about to replace every lipstick in the Aphrodite cabin with rubber glue," little Percy said with a smile.

"Oh I definitely want to see that," Percy said with a smile.

"Hey Percy could you teach me that thing you did?" Nico asked.

"Thing? What thing?"

"You know that shadow thing," Nico explained.

"Yeah! That was so cool!" Little Percy exclaimed out loud.

"Hm… I'll think about it Nico," Percy said, "I think you should be able to do it no problem, you are the son of Hades after all, it's in your blood. Maybe we could also get your sister to join up."

"Cool!" Nico shouted as the three walked back into camp half blood with not a care in the world.

* * *

 **I am sooo bored. So I took a break from studying and popped this out. Now I just feel stupid, that note saying I would only publish on the 8th is meaningless. Sigh, I am weak.**

 **So yeah enjoy. God I feel like a kid in fat camp caught with his hands in the cookie jar. I'm weak.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Percy sat on his bed slowly sharpening his blade. He had noticed that it had started to get dull around the edges, but it was nothing a little elbow grease couldn't fix.

This was the first time Percy was actually taking care of his weapon, he didn't really realise just how much he abused it until he took it out and showed it to Nico and little Percy. Earlier that day he had gone to Nina and got a wet stone for polishing his blade, and now here he was.

Percy lifted Riptide up and looked at it, the blade's edge was sharp again, hopefully he would remember to take care of it next time before it got too out of hand.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill through your actions!**

 **Maintenance, Lv- 1 (90%)**

 **Allows you to take care of your possessions.**

 **Sword maintenance- Lv- 1 - Grants a 5% bonus to your sword.**

Percy closed the box, at this point he wasn't even surprised at the random skills that kept popping up.

Percy then Observed Riptide;

 **Anaklusmos**

 **Anaklusmos or Riptide is made out of celestial bronze. It has two forms one as a pen and one as a sword. To release its sword form simply take off it's cap. And to make it into a pen, tap the cap on the blade.**

 **It is charmed so as to never be lost as it always appears in the owner's pocket few moments later. It is a blade used by Hercules himself given to him by Zoe Nightshade, the original owner. Riptide draws it's power from the sea and hence is every effective when used by a spirit of the sea or by a child of the sea.**

 **Attack-105 (MAINTENANCE BOOST- + 5 attack, lasts for 10 days)**

 **+50% when used against monsters.**

 **+100% when used by a child of the sea.**

Percy saw that his blade had gotten a small boost in power, it wasn't much, but it was something.

Percy then put away the sword and walked around the cabin. He looked at the enchanted shrub he had growing on his window sill. The silver leafed berry plant didn't have any enchanted berries for him, it took nearly a year of them to become mature.

Percy controlled the moisture in the air and slowly formed a mist around the plant weeting it's leaves. He then formed a ball of water in his hands and poured it into the pot ensuring the plant stayed hydrated.

Just then a knock came on the cabin door startling Percy and John, who was in his bed reading a book on World War 2. Percy smiled, 'it must be him.'

Percy opened the door and smiled, "hey dad, about time you came."

Poseidon smiled, "sorry I was held up by Triton, he wanted to discuss war plans. Such a pain, may I come in?"

Percy stepped to the side, "it is your cabin."

Poseidon walked in and immediately his eyes fell on John who was already on his feet looking at the God with surprise and confusion.

"P-Poseidon?" John asked surprised.

The God nodded as his eyes shone with love, "yes. Hello, son."

John didn't know what to do, he had never had a father before. So he reacted the only way he knew how. He stood at attention and saluted the God, "sir."

Poseidon and Percy chuckled. "Dude, he's you dad, you can relax," Percy said closing the door, "it's Triton you have to worry about, that guy is a stickler for the rules."

"Indeed, put your hand down John," Poseidon said as the soldier slowly complained.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't know how to react," John asked as his hands started to shake, "where were you? Why didn't you see me?"

Poseidon sighed, "I wanted to son, believe me, I wanted to. But the war had all my attention, as much as I wanted to be there for you, I had my duties to perform."

"I understand that," John said lowering his head, "I'm a soldier, I have had time to get used to it."

"I'm truly sorry John," Poseidon said patting the man on the shoulder, "I am proud of you. You were an amazing sailor John, you saved many lives. I am proud to call you my son."

John looked up with tears in his eyes, "dad…."

Poseidon smiled, "it's okay, I'm here now."

John nodded as he wiped his tears, "yeah. You are….and that's all that counts. But…..it still feel wrong."

Poseidon smiled, "you can punch me in the face if you want."

Percy chuckled, "come on dad I'm sure John wouldn't-"

John launched a fist into Poseidon's face knocking the God back. Percy's mouth fell open at the sight. Never in a million years did he think that his brother, the soldier, would ever punch someone in the face.

John shook his hand, "I have to admit, that felt good."

Poseidon groaned as he held his nose, "why is it always the face?"

Percy smiled and the punching incident was put aside. The two then began to bond. JOhn had many questions for his dad, and his father answered as best he could. Percy sat down on his bed and listened as John then told Poseidon his entire life story.

Percy had learnt a few things about his brother over the two weeks they spent together. He knew that John served as the second in command of the USS Rouge, a special battleship that performed hit and runs on German basses. He was a great fighter and often Percy had listened to many of his battle stories.

What he didn't know, which John was now telling their father, was that he had received the Navy Cross for his service to the country. The Navy Cross was the second highest medal of military decoration, second only to the Medal of Honor, any member of the US army, navy or airforce could receive. He received it for extraordinary heroism in combat when he saved the lives of three families in the invasion of Germany.

Soon the stories ended and John eventually said goodbye to their father. Percy walked Poseidon out as the two walked towards the beach.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Poseidon asked.

"That obvious?" Percy asked chuckling.

Poseidon smiled, "I know my son."

"Right, well as you probably have guessed I didn't just call you to talk to John, though that was a big plus. I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"You know Odysseus blade right? Yew's Breath?"

Poseidon frowned, "yes, I know of it. Damn thing, too powerful for a mortal to wield, especially a stupid immortal one like Odysseus."

"Yeah well I kind of got the creation recipe out of him," Percy said scratching his head, "I want to make myself a proper blade using it."

"Is Riptide failing you?" Poseidon asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just the game is getting tougher and I'm growing stronger. I can cause more damage with my fists then with Riptide. I just feel like I need a blade worthy of my new level."

"Hmmm, okay, but why tell me? I doubt it's to ask permission," Poseidon said laughing at his own joke.

"It's not," Percy said, "it's more like a request. You see one of the ingredients to make the weapon is the blood of the person or people I care about."

Poseidon's eyes widened comically, "and you need my blood." Percy nodded as the God of the seas continued, "Percy….do you realise what you ask? A drop of my blood could cause a worldwide tsunami if under the right circumstances and spells. It is not to be used lightly."

Percy sighed, "I know, look I'm sorry I even asked. I-"

"-Show me this creation recipe," Poseidon cut him off in a demanding tone that Percy had never seen his dad use.

Percy opened his inventory and pulled the scroll out and gave it to the God. Poseidon opened the scroll and began reading it under a scrutinous eyes. He finished it in seconds and sighed rolling the scroll up once again.

"Do you even know what this is Percy?" Poseidon asked giving the boy the scroll.

"It's a way to create a powerful weapon?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes, but it is more than just that. There once was a sea witch whose name cannot be spoke out loud unless you wished to invoke her. Everyone calls her 'Seamstress of the Magic', because she somehow knows things that no one else does. She is not Greek, nor is she Roman. She isn't Egyptian or affiliated with any other religion. She just showed up one day and began giving out advice to anyone who asked. The spell on this scroll is her handywork, she is the one who created this spell, but understand that this," he pointed to the scroll, "isn't an ordinary spell.

"It makes the user go on a journey of near torture Perseus," 'Shit! He used my real name! I am in so much trouble!' "You will have to face things you don't want to face. Admit and do things you will not want to do. Perseus, this is a very dangerous and powerful spell, are you sure you want to do this?"

Poseidon and Percy looked at each other. The demigod quickly steeled his resolve and nodded, "I am sure father."

Poseidon nodded and gave Percy back the scroll. He then snapped his fingers and formed a small crystal tude out of thin air. Poseidon then extended one finger and slowly golden ichor started to pour out of it.

"Wow," Percy said surprised.

"What? You didn't think you were the only one who could control blood did you?" Poseidon asked with a smirk as he filled the tube up with 12 drops of his blood. He then put a cork on the tube and gave it to Percy.

Ping!

 **Progress made!**

 **Create your own weapon!**

 **2- The blood of the person/persons you care about the most (1/2)!**

Percy carefully took the vial and immediately put it inside his inventory, "thanks dad. I know the only reason you agreed to this was because you have a lot of trust in me, and I promise I won't let you down. I'll never let the tube go out of my control."

Poseidon smiled, "I sure that you won't son. But just in case I also placed a charm on it so that if anyone other than you touches it, it will automatically return back to me."

"What? Don't trust me?"

"When Odysseus is involved I don't take anything lightly," Poseidon said as the two resumed their walk towards the beach.

"What's with you and him anyway?" Percy asked, "I know that he blinded Polyphemus and all, but in all honesty that guy was a dick."

"He was spoilt, yes," Poseidon sadly admitted, "but Odysseus has a knack for always getting my children into trouble. Every single one that ever enters his accursed boat always ends up in some sort of danger."

Percy shrugged "didn't happen to me."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "Janai'ngo."

Percy blinked, "ah….. I plead the fifth?"

"You do realise that one day me and your mother are going to have a serious conversation with you about your reckless behaviour, yes?"

"Dad come on, give me a break," Percy said throwing his hands up, "I don't actually look for trouble! It finds me!"

"What about that time you went searching for Luke and ran into Argo and his Gergosas?"

"Ah….that was an accident."

"And that time you turned Odysseus ship around just because you heard someone cried out for help?"

"One, that was Mera calling out for help, you know, your grand daughter. And two, what was I supposed to do? Just let her die? I can't just not help someone is they ask for it."

Poseidon smirked, "you have the soul of a hero Percy, so no, I don't expect you to not save people. It's who you are, and your mother and I know this. But please, please be more careful from now on, okay?"

Percy smiled as they arrived at the beach, "you know I can't make that promise dad."

Poseidon sighed, "well at least I tried. Oh, and one more thing," Poseidon then suddenly swung his trident sideways smashing into Percy sending him into the sea.

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

 **Defence- 296,176,000**

Percy groaned as he pulled himself out of the water slowly getting on his feet, "what the hell was that for?!"

"For fighting a Great Old One," Poseidon replied simply, "I had to punish you somehow."

"But hitting me with the weapon that can fight Titans?!"

Poseidon shrugged, "I knew you could handle it. Plus I didn't' hit you that hard."

"You caused nearly 2,000 points of damage!"

"I'm sure you have more," Poseidon smirked.

"Asshole!" Percy yelled as he swiped his hand sending a blast of ice at his father.

"That's my time, bye!" Poseidon said as he vanished in a flash of light just as several thick icicles implode the spot he was on.

Percy grumbled as he got out of the ocean drying himself, "stupid Poseidon, stupid trident."

"You know you really should be more grateful. My dad rarely comes to see me," a voice called out.

Percy looked up to see Thalia near the tree line without her jacket on. Percy could see the sweat on the girl's face and body, she had been training again.

"Do you ever take time off training?" Percy asked as he approached Thalia. They were around the same height now.

"I can't afford to," Thalia said turning her spear into a can of mace which she then pocketed away, "not everyone can be as naturally powerful as you."

"You mean naturally handsome, I train for my strength, my good looks however is all natural," Percy joked grinning.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "boys. All the same."

Percy chuckled, "so, had dinner?"

Thalia shook her head, "no…..I was out training again."

Percy nodded, "I see...well let's get you something to eat then."

"You have more food stored up?!" Thalia asked in wonder.

Percy chuckled, "yup. Enough to last a normal person 2 years. But in my case that will probably mean a few months at best."

Thalia nodded as the two sat down in the sand. Percy opened his inventory and pulled out two large plates filled with buffalo wings and three large sweetened apple peach soft drinks.

"Holy shit, where did you even get all these?!" Thalia asked in surprise and wonder.

"From the Lotus casino, they had this huge ever expanding buffe. I really want to go back soon just for the all you can eat extravaganza."

Thalia raised her eyebrow, "really? You would risk your life for food?"

Percy shrugged as he took a bite of his buffalo wing, "you would be surprised what some people would do for food. Plus it's really good food."

Thalia nodded as she dipped her wings in the sauce that was given with the platter and took a bite out of it, "damn this is good!"

Percy smiled, "told you so."

Thalia nodded as the two began to eat and drink in silence. Soon Thalia spoke up, "so ah...what's your favorite food?"

Percy chuckled, "are you seriously trying to make small talk?"

Thalia huffed, "fine, don't answer."

Percy smiled, "kidding. And to answer your question it's simple, I like all food that is blue."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "ah, what do you mean?"

"Oh, right. Well my mom had an argument with her ex-husband, a shit stain called Gabe. He told her blue food doesn't exist and she got pissed. So she kind of just added natural blue dye or blueberries to everything in an attempt to piss him off."

Thalia looked amazed, "woah. Your mom sounds awesome."

Percy smiled as he laid back looking at the sea, "yeah. She is. One time, during my 11th birthday party, she made everything blue. Blue cake, blue candles, blue waffles, blue soda, blue forsting, blue cookies, you name it, she had made it."

"Wait, why did you have waffles at your birthday party?"

"Who doesn't like waffles?" Percy asked.

Thalia nodded, "true…."

"So...what about your mom?" Percy asked turning to Thalia.

A shot of pain traveled through her eyes, "right...my mom."

"I'm sorry if I struck a nerve or something. I didn't mean to. Ah, I was just curious and-"

"-No," Thalia sighed, "it's not your fault. My mom and I haven't really had…..the best parental-child relationship and considering my dad and I have no relationship that's not saying something."

Percy nodded, "I get it. Some demigods get two assholes for parents. Little Percy had both his aunt and uncle mistreat him. John's mom basically abandoned him. I suppose sucky parents are just part of the deal when it comes to demigods."

Thalia snorts, "and look at you. Both parents are amazing. Mom's a master cook who sounds like a caring person. And your dad actually visits you."

Percy sighed, "yeah….wait, Zeus hasn't visited you? Not once?"

Thalia shook her head, "guess I'm not good enough for him."

Percy sighed, 'stupid king of the Gods.' "Well you're not missing much I'll tell you that," Percy said, "he's kind of a dick."

"Watch your mouth mister," Thalia said in a mock serious tone, "he's still my dad. Talk shit and I might have to blast you a new one."

Percy chuckled, "sure you would. But seriously, it doesn't matter that you had a shitty past, your here. With us. We may not be your actual siblings, but we do care for you."

"Right," Thalia said looking at the sea and the starry sky. Silence ruled for a long time before Thalia spoke up again,"I actually had a sibling you know? Like a real one."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, "a child of Zeus?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. His name was Jason. He was….he was my little brother."

Percy noticed the tense used, "was?"

Thalia growled in anger, "Hera, that bitch. She took him from me. My mom, that weak fool gave him away as a peace offering. She said that Hera hated the fact that my mom had managed to seduce Zeus not just once, but twice. She said that the only way Hera would even consider sparing our lives was if we gave Jason up as a sacrifice."

Percy listened in silence and astonishment. "I-I'm sorry Thalia."

Tears ran down her cheek and Thalia wiped them away as soon as they came, "no, don't be. It's not your fault. It's Zeus's fault. He should have just stayed away, he shouldn't have come back."

Percy's lowered his eyes in sadness, the way Thalia spoke right now...it was the same way he spoke about his dad over a year ago.

"I'm going to bed," Thalia said getting up and patting the sand from her back, "good night Percy."

"Good night Thalia," Percy replied back but the daughter of lighting was already gone.

* * *

 **Next day,**

Percy had just finished the daily training routine for everyone, he had made everyone fight the Knight of the damned again, and things didn't turn out any better. Thalia though had managed to get in two lighting bolts and had leveled up in the process, not that she knew that.

After telling Chiron and his friends about where he was going Percy was off for New York. He reached the city in mere minutes and he quickly went to his mom's place. It was located on East 83rd street, a few blocks away from Central Park. It was an expensive location to be in, but Poseidon got the money part covered.

Percy walked into the building and went to the third floor. He knocked on his mom's door several times and waited for her to open.

'This is taking way too long,' Percy realised looking at his watch. 5 minutes had passed, he began to worry. 'Did something happen to her? Did Kronos go after her again?'

Percy needed to find out what was going on. He knelt down in front of the lock and tired to look in through the keyhole. He couldn't see much, but everything looked normal. Percy pressed his arm against the keyhole and formed his shadow lockpick from the darkness under his jacket.

Percy almost had the door open when a voice called out, "what are you doing?"

Percy was stunned and immediately removed the shadow lockpick from the door. He slowly got up and turned to see the neighbor's door flung open and standing under the door frame was an older woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She had her hands crossed with her eyes narrowed and on her hips was a badge and a gun.

'A cop lives next door?' Percy realised surprised. He hadn't spent too much time with his mom, but he felt like he should have know that at least.

"I was just looking for my mom," Percy said eyeing the attractive female officer 'god she is so hot!', "Sally, Sally Jackson."

"And you are her son?" the detective asked raising an eyebrow, "why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"I stay at a boarding school, I rarely see my mom," Percy explained as he looked at the woman's name and title;

 **Katherine Beckett, The foxy Cop**

 **Lv- 10**

"She never mentioned a son," Kate said looking Percy up and down, "and we both are very close."

"If you two are very close then I'm sure she would have mentioned me," Percy shot back, "after all she did mention you, Ms. Katherine Beckett of the NYPD."

Kate was surprised that he knew her name but hid it well, "I'm surprised she told you that."

Percy nodded, "my mom and I may not be close but we still talk."

"Right...then why didn't she tell you she's not home right now?"

"She's not?" Percy asked surprised.

Kate shook her head, "no, she said she was going for a campus interview. So that brings up the question, who the hell are you?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Percy asked.

"Maybe."

"Why so hostile?"

"Because I just saw you trying to break into her house."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "using what tools?" He rolled up his sleeves showing nothing there.

"Or you're just better at hiding things."

"Kate!" a masculine voice called out from inside her apartment, "where are you?"

"Outside Castle," Kate called out before turning to Percy, "so let's say you are her son. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to surprise her with a visit, we haven't seen each other in so long," Percy said just as a man walked out from Kate's appartment standing next to her. He was tall and ruggedly handsome with black hair and dull blue eyes. Percy looked at the man's name and title;

 **Richard Castle, Writer**

 **Lv- 7**

'Where have I heard that name before?' Percy wondered.

"What are you doing out here Kate?" Castle asked before he noticed Percy, "ah, and who's the kid?"

"This is the neighbor's son Castle," Kate said not talking her eyes off Percy, "what was your name again?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy replied.

"Sally's kid?" Castle asked surprised, "wow, didn't realise she had a kid. Nice to meet you, Richard Castle, Kate's fiance" the man said shaking Percy's hand.

"Well she does," Kate replied before sighing, "fine Percy I believe you. Sorry about the interrogation thing. Sally's a good friends and I take personal offence to anyone trying to harm her."

Percy nodded, "glad to know my mom has a friend looking out for her, one who also happens to have a gun."

"Why don't you come inside and wait for her?" Castle suggested, "it's better than being out here."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother," Percy said.

"You won't be a bother at all, and I insist," Castle said flashing Percy a smile, "after all Sally has baked God knows how many blue cookies for us. It's the least we can do."

"Well if you insist," Percy said as the three walked into Castle and Beckett's place. The inside was huge, bigger than Sally's place. There was a staircase to the side leading to the another floor. There was a fake wall near the end lined with books and Percy could see an office just beyond them. The entire place was filled with toys and video games. Everything looked expensive and very posh.

"Wow," Percy said looking around, "how many kids do you guys have?" Percy looked around, "there are enough comic books, video games and toys to entertain everyone at my camp!"

"We don't have any kids," Kate said as she walked behind the counter pouring herself a mug of coffee, "those are all Castle's."

Percy's eyes widened in surprised as he turned to the grow 30 year old man, "you own all of this?"

"Ah, yeah," Castle said.

"You must be a hit with the kids," Percy said looking around.

"Yeah, kids like me. And so do most adults-"

"-No they don't," Kate cut in.

"Yes they do," Castle replied.

"So what do you do for a living Mr. Castle?" Percy asked, "you must be loaded to own all of this."

"I'm a writer," Castle said smiling.

"Oh? Anything I would have heard about?"

"Let's see….Nikki Heat."

"Never heard of that."

"Dereck Storm?"

"Nope."

"A Midnight's Kill?"

"Not a clue."

"Do you even read books?"

"Yeah, I love fantasy and fiction, though I prefer Greek stories to anything else."

Castle looked surprised, "you like Greek stories? What are you 15?"

"13 actually," Percy replied.

"13?! The last 13 year old I meet you like Greek stories was my daughter. I'm surprised somebody so young likes Greek Mythology. Usually teens are more into vampires and other stuff rather than Odysseus."

Percy shrugged, "guess I'm just different than."

Just then the door swung open, "dad, Kate, I'm back!" a voice called out as a young attractive red haired girl walked in. She was petite and had a very delicate features. Her eyes were blue like Castle's so that probably made her his daughter.

"Ah Alexis you're back, wheres-"

"BARK!"

'Oh, no, not him,' Percy groaned as a black and white blur ran out from behind the pretty red haired girl and launched himself at Percy's ankles.

Chomp!

Percy sighed as the dog started to bite at Percy's ankles trying to tear it off. The dog barely made 1 damage doing this and Percy just stood there looking down at Leo biting into him.

"Hello, stupid mutt," Percy said groaning, "why the hell are you here."

"Sally gave him to use to take care off while she was gone," Kate explained looking at Leo try and tear Percy's jeans apart, "he doesn't like you huh?"

Percy sighed, "he was a gift from my dad for my last birthday," Percy reached down and grabbed Leo by the neck and pulled him off his ankle, "and I don't know why, but he hates me."

"Don't take it personally," Castle said, "he hates me too, stupid thing pissed on me the first time we meet."

"Strange, he loves me," Kate said sipping her coffee.

"And me," Alexis said taking off her coat, "and who is this by the way?"

"Oh, right, Alexis meet Percy Jackson, Sally's son," Castle said before looking at Percy, "and this is Alexsis, my daughter."

"Pleased to meet you Percy," Alexis smiled giving Percy a handshake.

"Hello Alexis," Percy said, 'gods she had an amazing smile. Is everyone here super hot?!' Just then Leo jumped out of Percy's grasp and started to bite and scratch Percy's face.

"Leo don't!" Alexis shouted grabbing hold of the dog and pulling him off Percy, "I'm sorry, I don't know why he does that."

"Don't worry about," Percy sighed, "he and I hated each other the moment we meet."

"I can tell," Kate said as she scratched Leo behind the ears calming him down, "who's a good boy."

"Hmm," Leo whimpered in happiness as he stopped moving burying his face into Alexsis chest before falling asleep.

"I think I'll go put him down," Alexis said, "poor guy was exhausted from the walk. Don't know how he had enough energy to attack Percy."

"He has a special place in his heart for me," Percy grumbled, "I bet even if he couldn't walk he would still find a way to jump ontop of me and try to bite my head off."

"I can believe that," Castle said as Alexis left going upstair was Leo. The man then turned to Percy, "so what do you like to do for fun kid?"

'Kill monster, grid for exp and item and sword fighting,' Percy thought but instead he said, "I like video games."

Castle smiled, "game on."

 **An hour later,**

Castle blinked as he stared at the screen. His hands still held onto his controller but they weren't moving. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"I'm just that awesome," Percy said with a smirk as he shot down his 50th victim in Call of Duty.

"50, you killed 50 people," Castle said turning to Percy, "you are a God Percy Jackson."

"No, just the son of one," Percy said as he switched out his AK-47 for a sniper rifle and in one swift motion shot through the head of another player 50 meters away.

"How did you do that! I didn't even see that guy!" Castle said as he did his best to avoid getting killed by the enemy team.

"I have great eyesight," Percy said as his sea green eyes shined indicating the activation of his 8.0 Eyesight perk.

"We are so going to get best player if you keep going like this," Castle said he tried his best to keep up with Percy.

When Castle had suggested the video game Percy was a little bit nervous. Despite living in one, Percy had very little experience playing video games. But when he began playing he realised he was a better player than Castle.

After a couple of one on one matches Percy finally realised why, his Dex was many times greater than the average man's. His reaction speed made everything in the game go in slow motion, he could see everything clearly and think faster than Castle could. Using his 8.0 Eyesight Percy could aim every bullet of his for a headshot with a 99% hit rate.

After kicking Castle's ass a couple of times they decided to take the match online, and boy was the world in for a surprise. Percy had dominated every match since and always got the last kill in every game. He had died a maximum of 5 times in a game, but his kills were in the 50's.

"And time," Castle said as Percy pressed the fire button on his controler launching a bullet into the skull of an enemy gaining the last kill achivement.

"I am so cool," Percy said with a smile as Castle sighed throwing his controller to the side, "what's wrong old man? To hot for you?"

"Are you sure you have never played this before?" Castle asked rubbing his eyes, "because no one is that good on their first try."

"I just have very good reflexes," Percy said putting aside his controller as Castle shut their system off, "I have to say though, this makes me want to play some more."

"Well you are welcome to come over anytime you want," Castle said walking out of the living room towards the dinning hall, "come on, let's get you a victory snack."

"Victory snack?" Percy asked, "what kind?"

"The only kind a champion of Call of Duty deserves, Mountain Dew and Doritos."

Castle and Percy walked to the kitchen where Kate sat over the counter looking over several files.

"What are you working on Kate?" Castle asked as he opened his fridge.

"The Don Fanico case," Kate mumbled as she closed one file and opened another, "you know the body at the docks."

"Hmm, any leads?" Castle asked as he passed a can of mountain dew to Percy and one for himself.

"No…, do you have any ideas?" Kate asked.

Castle shook his head, "fresh out Kate."

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Oh, right, well Castle used to be a consultant with the NYPD," Kate explained, "we used to be partners, but after we started dating we stopped."

"Really sad that part," Castle said with remorse, "it would be nice solving crimes with you again. The criminals of New York would cover in fear."

Kate chuckled, "yeah, I'm sure."

"So wait you guys used to work together?" Percy asked surprised, "I thought you were just a writer."

"Yeah but you need inspiration to write about anything," Castle explained, "I was basically in a rut and then I meet Kate."

The detective laughed as she took a sip of wine from her glass, "I was actually investigating him when we meet. There was a killer who reenacted murder scene from Castle's books. We caught the criminal together and… we have been together ever since."

"Woah," Percy said, "that sounds so sweet. Almost like a TV drama show."

Castle's eyes shot up, "that's a great idea! We should totally make a TV show about us!"

"Castle no-"

"But think about it! It would be so cool!"

"I do not want a repeat of the Nikki Heat movie Castle," Kate said with narrowed eyes, "no."

Castle looked down and sulked while Percy took a peek into Kate's files. It was filled to the brim with various files and details. It seemed the body of one Don Fanico was found brutally murdered in the docks two days ago. The man was the head of the Boston crime family, and since he died in New York everyone is blaming the crime lords in New York.

"Hey!" Kate said slamming the file shut, "that is official police documents."

"Sorry," Percy muttered as his eyes went over the titles over every other file there when suddenly Percy's eyes popped open in recognition of one marked, 'Attalia Ander.'

'That's the chick I saved a year ago in Boston!' Percy realised when suddenly it hit him, 'she was kidnapped by Don Fanico's men! Wait….that's the guy who got shot! Holy shit!'

"Hey, eyes of the files," Kates said taking all the files and putting them into her bag, "this isn't something a civilian should worry about."

"What does Attalia have do with all of this?" Percy asked.

Kate blinked, "how do you know that name?"

"So it on one of your case files," Percy said, "now what does she have to do with this?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss an ongoing investigation," Kate stated.

"Right," Percy said looking at Kate who simply stared back.

"Ah…..does anyone want doritos?" Castle asked.

"No, thanks," Percy replied as he turned to see Alexis walk down the stairs with her hair wet in a fresh set of clothes holding Leo in her arms.

"He's clean as a whistle," Alexis said as she handed him to Kate who scratched the dog behind the ear.

"I still can't believe how calm he is with you two," Percy said as he tried to touch Leo only for the dog to growl at him, "he still hates me."

"Give it time Percy," Alexis said smiling, "after all you two have spent what? A few hours together? He just doesn't know you."

"Oh he knows me alright," Percy said as the two glared at each other, "he knows me very well. Stupid mutt from hell."

"Oh don't listen to the big mean boy Leo," Kate said scratching the dog again, "he's just jealous of how small and cute you are."

"Sure I am," Percy said rolling his eyes. Just then Percy noticed something, Leo hadn't grown….at all. He was the same size when Percy first obtained him from that pot of chance nearly a year ago. 'Maybe something's wrong with him?' Percy wondered as he Observed Leo;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-1**

 **HP:50/50**

 **MP:10/10**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

 **A dog which is a mixture of a hellhound and a normal mundane wolf. It is strong and quick and very lucky. It is also know to be very hyperactive**

 **Likes: Bacon, women and long walks**

 **Dislikes: Percy, men, vaccum cleaners and Percy**

 **He hates Percy**

 **He feels happy getting scratched behind the ear.**

Percy was surprised, the dog was still in the same level as before. Percy was sure he would have leveled up by now at least.

'If only I could ask him what's going on, it would be so easy. Maybe I could also ask him why he hates me so much,' Percy thought to himself when he suddenly got an idea.

Percy quickly pulled up his perk tree chart and started looking through his perks. He then found what he was looking for, his Canidae trainer perk;

· **Canidae Tamer- user of this perk can control members of the Canidae family with relative ease. This also includes magical beasts like werewolves and Hellhounds!**

This perk was useful, but it did have limits. Percy could give out orders, but Leo would still hate him for it. Percy then looked at what new add ons he could use for this perk and immediately found the only he could use;

 **Communicate- Allows user to talk to and understand the members of the Canidae family. This insures a better understanding between the two.**

Percy immediately bought the add on for 2 perk points and turned to Leo whose ears was twitching as Kate continued to scratch behind his ear.

"Alright Leo, tell me why you hate me," Percy said simply drawing strange looks from Castle, who was making a sandwich with Alexis's help, and Kate who just thought it was a silly thing to say.

"Huph," Leo groaned out, but that was what everyone else heard.

" _I hate you because you abandoned me asshole,_ " was what Percy heard.

'It works!' Percy realised as he continued, "I didn't abandon you Leo, I just had a lot of things to do."

" _Yeah? Like what? I heard you had something called school to go to. Yeah I know, don't even try to hide it. You went to school and left me behind!_ "

"Do you even know what school is?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

" _No...but I know you abandoned me!_ "

"Oh grow up short stuff!" Percy yelled back.

"Ah, Percy are you talking to Leo?" Castle asked as the others simply looked on in surprise.

" _I'm only short because you refused to take me with you! You were supposed to train me asshole!_ " Leo said braking furiously.

"Wow there I think you struck a nerve," Castle said taking a bite out of his freshly made bacon and cheese sandwich, "strange, it's almost like you guy's can communicate."

"It's not that surprising Castle," Kate said petting Leo calming him down, "some owners who are really close to dogs like talking to them and pretending they talk back." She then narrowed her eyes at Percy, "though I have never seen the dogs respond back."

Percy was just about to respond when suddenly there was a knock on there door. "Coming!" alexis said as she walked towards the door and opened it letting an older woman inside, "Aunt Jackson!"

Percy and Leo's eyes widened hysterically as the both jumped to the ground and charged Sally who was surprised to see the both.

"Mom!"

" _Mama!_ "

Percy hugged Sally tightly while Leo rubbed his head on Sally's leg.

"P-Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," Percy said breaking the hug, "Gods it's been so long!"

"Yes it has, when did you come?"

"In the afternoon," Percy said shrugging, "Castle and Kate have been keeping me company."

"Have they?" Sally asked turning to the lady and gent in question, "thank you both so much. I didn't even know he was coming!"

"Anytime Sally," Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah he's a great kid. Can totally pop by anytime," Castle said.

"That's because you just want to use me to win at Call of Duty," Percy responded.

"Yeah….so?"

"Thank you both again," Sally said before bending down to pick up Leo and scratching him behind the ears, "and thank you for taking care of Leo. I hope he wasn't to much of a bother."

"None at all Ms. Jackson," Alexis said, "he was easier to take care of then my dad."

"Hey!" Castle shouted and was promptly ignored.

"Well then we better get going," Sally said turning to the door, "thank you all again so much!"

"Bye guys!" Percy said waving at them as they walked out of the apartment and into Sally's.

After she put her stuff away sally sat down with Percy as Leo sat down on the couch snoozing away. They talked for a while, Percy told her how he sailed with Odysseus, and after he assured her he was the original she was amazed. She wasn't to happy about the whole Janai'ngo thing, but after Percy told her he did it save a life she forgave him.

He told her about the prophecy, the revived daughter of Zeus, the children he rescued from the casino and then finally about how they were all preparing for war.

"Amazing," Sally said as Percy drank from a glass of blue milk Sally made for him.

"I know I am," Percy said with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Amazing you should know you have a blue milk mustache growing on your face," Sally said as Percy quickly wiped the extra milk away. "So…. a lot has happened to you Percy, how are you coping?"

"I'm okay," Percy said sighing, "well, I'm trying anyway. I almost it around two weeks ago and nearly ran away from camp, but luckily cooler heads prevailed and I stuck around."

"I see….. I'm proud of you Percy," Sally said with a smile that warmed Percy up, "have I ever told you that?"

Percy smiled, "you never had to."

Sally nodded, "so, what's the plan now?"

"Now? Well it depends. I actually came here for a reason other than just talking mom, thought the blue milk was worth the trip," Percy said finishing his glass, "I need some of your blood."

Sally blinked, "my blood? Why?"

"I need it for a ceremony mom," Percy explained, "with the war coming for us I find myself without a proper weapon. I need something to give me an advantage over the rest, and thanks to Odysseus I might just have a way."

"I see…. Have you talked to your father about this?"

"Yup, and he already gave me his blood."

"Well...okay then," Sally said going into the kitchen and bringing out a knife, "how are you going to carry it?"

"Woah mom, what's with the knife?!" Percy asked shocked.

Sally looked confused, "didn't you say you needed my blood?"

"Yeah, but I don't need that," Percy said pointing at the thing, "just sit down and I'll do the rest."

Sally nodded and sat down putting the knife aside. Percy then took one of her hands and using his blood control drew out a long stream of blood from her index finger. Percy then used his ice powers and formed an ice test tube big enough for the blood. He put the blood in there and sealed the test tube shut throwing it into his inventory.

 **Progress made!**

 **Create your own weapon!**

 **2- The blood of the person/persons you care about the most (Completed)!**

"And done," Percy said, "see, no mess."

"That's amazing," Sally said looking at her finger, "how did you do that?"

"Blood is basically 70% water, so I can control it," Percy shrugged, "oh wait let me heal that for you." Percy took his mom's finger and used his healing skill to heal up Sally's wound in a flash of gold.

"Amazing Percy," Sally said looking at her hand, "since when can you do that?"

Percy shrugged, "since two weeks ago."

"What is it? Did Apollo give you a healing power?"

Percy shook his head, "no, not really, besides the only thing that asshole of a God would give is curses to children of Poseidon. Remember the quest to find the Golden Fleece?" Sally nodded, "well in the process I managed to get a power similar to that. It's called healing and it basically allows me to heal any person."

Sally looked at Percy in wonder, "amazing…..so you can heal anything?"

Percy nodded, "pretty much yeah."

Sally eyes' turned to worry, wonder and then finally filled with hope. "Percy….can I ask you for a favour?"

"Mom, come on, you don't need to ask me anything. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

Sally nodded and looked at the clock, "it's 6 right now, we just might make it in time."

"Make what in time?" Percy asked as Sally got up and grabbed her hand bag.

"I need you to heal someone for me, Percy. A daughter of my friend, Maria, is very sick. I want you to try and heal her."

Percy blinked, "ah...okay?"

They quickly left the apartment leaving Leo once again with the Castle's. Sally went outside and hailed a cab which took them towards Mount Sinai Hospital. The cab reached the hospital in 20 minutes, something Percy didn't like. He could have ran the distance in seconds, but this just gave him more of an excuse to be with his mom. They entered the hospital and Sally lead them to the third floor to room 322.

Sally slowly pushed the door opened walking into the room, "Maria? Are you here?"

"Sally?" a woman called out, "why are you here?"

Percy walked into the room and saw his mom hugging a latino woman whose face was covered with dried tears. His eyes then roamed the room and fell on the bed in the center. On the bed was a small child, around 9 or 8, with several tubes and wires attached to her. Her face was thin and sulken with no hair on her scalp. Her heart beat was slow but steady and her tiny body was thin to the bones.

"I wanted to see you and Tabitha Maria," Sally explained breaking the hug, "how is she doing?"

"She's well, thank you for asking," Maria said before turning to Percy, "and who is this?"

Sally smiled, "this is Percy, my boy."

Maria smiled as she walked up to Percy, "you have your mother's eyes."

Percy smiled, "thank you ma'am."

"Oh no need to call me ma'am," Maria said, "I'm barely 30."

"Right," Percy nodded.

"How have you been Maria?" Sally asked.

"Okay," Maria nodded to her friends, "Tabitha, she's been...the doctor's say she's getting better. But…. the tumor is still in there. Right now we're not sure," Maria started to tear up again as Sally pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Maria, it's all going to be fine."

"I pray to God everyday Sally," Maria cried out, "why is he taking my baby from me?"

"I don't know Maria, but I promise Tabitha is going to make it," Sally lead Maria outside, "come let's get you something to eat. You look like you haven't had anything in days."

"But Tabitha-"

"Percy will take care of her," Sally reassured Maria, "I promise nothing will happen to your girl as long as Percy's there."

Maria turned to Percy, "take care of her for me will you?"

Percy nodded giving a weak smiled, "yeah, I promise."

"We'll be back soon Percy," Sally said while giving Percy a look that he understood as, 'work fast Percy.' The two mothers then walked out of the room leaving Percy alone with the dying girl, and she was dying;

 **Tabitha Alejandro Quanswala Forthaco, Dead girl**

 **Lv- 1**

 **HP: 10/50**

 **MP:0/0**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str-1**

 **Vit-0**

 **Dex-0**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-0**

 **After being diagnosed with cancer at an early age Tabitha's life has been a living hell. She has rarely held on to her childhood and the only reason she has lived this long is thanks to the amazing doctors she has had and the love and constant support of her mother.**

 **Likes: Cotton candy, the clouds**

 **Dislikes: Cancer, seeing her mother cry**

 **She doesn't know Percy**

 **She is in a lot of pain but can't feel it due to the temporary coma she is in.**

Percy could almost feel the sadness and pity pouring out of his heart. It felt like someone had punched into his chest and ripped out his heart. Before Percy would have to simply stand around and do nothing...but now he could do something. He could make an actual difference. Percy didn't know whether his powers could cure cancer, but they do come from the Golden fleece, which brought back Kronos and Thalia, so they should at the very least be able to do this.

Percy bent down and squeezed the little girl's hand, "I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but if you can I just wanted to tell you hold on, I'll make sure the pain goes away."

Percy then began the healing process pouring his mana into the girl.

Ping!

 **You are attempting to heal somebody with several ailments! Please chose one to heal;**

 **Low bone density**

 **Low metabolism**

 **Low white blood cell count**

 **Cancerous tumors in lung**

 **Cancerous tumors in esophagus**

 **Leukemia**

 **Medically induced coma**

Percy then pulled up his healing powers;

 **Healing, Lv- 1 (90%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments threatening himself or others.**

 **Limit- 1 aliment per use.**

 **Cost- 500 MP**

'Okay so if one alimet costs 500 MP then I should be able to all of her ailments easily,' Percy said to himself smiling. He first chose to cure the tumor in her lungs. Percy's hands glowed, lighting up the dull hospital room with a golden light. Percy felt his mana being eaten away, but it was nothing compared to how much he had left.

Percy looked at her heart beat, with the cancer removed from her lungs the girl was breathing better already.

Percy then did the process again and again and again slowly curing every single ailment Tabitha had until only the coma remained. Percy fell down to the chair next to the bed from mana exhaustion. He had just used 3,500 MP in less than a minute. Percy was strong, but that type of strainfull magic took its toll.

'Should I cure her of the coma now?' Percy wondered, it would be strange if she suddenly woke up just as Percy was with her. But then again Percy didn't want the girl to stay in a mental limbo if he could help it.

So with a shrug Percy threw caution to the wind and used his powers one last time and healed the girl of her last alimet.

Ping!

 **Healing, Lv- 2 (10%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments threatening himself or others.**

 **Limit- 1 aliment per use.**

 **Cost- 450 MP**

Just as the golden glow from the healing settled down the door opened and Sally and Maria walked in with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"Thank you for looking after her," the latino mother said taking a sip of her coffee, "and thank you Sally. This visit means a lot."

Sally nodded, "not a problem Maria," Sally turned to Percy and widened her eyes, "Percy are you okay?!"

'Way to attract attention mom,' Percy sighed, "yeah, I'm fine."

Maria now noticed Percy as well, "Percy, you're sweating. And you look exhausted."

"Nothing a nap won't fix," Percy said with a smile.

Just as Maria and Sally were about to check up on Percy once again a groan came out from Tabitha as well as a word, "my-mom-my?"

Maria's grip of her cup failed causing the ceramic cup to fall out her grasp. Percy moved quickly and grabbed the cup before it hit the floor and then moved back as Maria ran to her child's side, "Tabitha? Tabitha honey can you hear me? It's me, it's mommy."

The woman had tears flowing out as the small shield opened her eyes, "mommy? Is that you?"

"Baby girl," Maria said with tears as she grabbed the child in a light and gentle hug, still afraid of breaking her. But then Tabitha did what she couldn't for over a year. She lifted herself up and curled her arms around her mother's neck and hugged back. Maria cried harder, the tears flowed even more now.

As mother and daughter hugged each other Percy and his mom slowly walked out into the empty corridor given the two some space.

"Thank you for that Percy," Sally said, looking at the two people inside still hugging, "ever since I knew Maria she had been worried only about her daughter. The poor woman has suffered enough, I wanted to help her anyway I could."

"Didn't I tell you that you would never have to say thanks?" Percy asked with a smirk drinking the rest of Maria's coffee.

"You did a good thing Percy," Sally said with a smile.

"I know, I'm a hero. It's what I do," Percy smiled as he finished the cup of coffee, "Although I never imagined I could ever use my powers….like this."

Sally smiled, "maybe you should become a doctor when you grow up."

Percy shrugged, "maybe." 'I could if I wanted to. I can learn everything I would need to know in the press of a button, and I beat if I am careful enough not to get caught I could help a lot of people.'

"So will you be leaving now?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, if I stay too long monsters might catch my scent."

Sally sighed, "take care of yourself Percy," she then pulled Percy into a hug, "and remember I am always there for you. You may live in a world filled with things I cannot even being to imagine, but I am still your mother."

Percy smiled and held his mother close, "thanks mom."

Sally broke the hug, "I'm proud of you."

Percy smiled, "I know. Well, guess I better get going," Percy turned and took out his Goggles from his inventory. He put them on but then turned to his mom, "hey mom could I ask you a favour?"

Sally nodded, "what is it dear? Need more blood?"

Percy shook his head, "no, I was just wondering whether I could take Leo with me."

"Leo?" Sally asked surprised, "whatever for Percy?"

"It's just that Leo hasn't grown at all since I last saw him, and that was a year ago. I think it has something to do with the fact he is supposed to be with me or something."

"Hmm, well the vet I took him too just said that Leo was a slow grower, but that could also be the Mist talking. Well I suppose it does make sense that a magical creature can only grow up in a magical environment."

Percy nodded, "right. And the reason I gave Leo to you was because I wanted someone strong enough to protect you while I'm gone. Since Leo can't do that right now I think it's best I train him for some time before I give him back."

Sally nodded, "okay Percy. He's all yours."

Percy smiled, "thanks mom. I'll get them from the Castle's, oh, and before I forget, here," Percy opened his inventory and pulled out a green casino card with a lotus printed on it;

 **Lotus Cash Card,**

 **This card may be used as a debit card anywhere.**

 **Money contained within- Infinite.**

Sally raised an eyebrow as she received the card, "what's this?"

"It's a casino card. Remember I told you I saved some kids form a casino?" Sally nodded, "well while I was there I got this. It has an unlimited amount of money in it."

Sally's eyes widened as she looked down at the little green plastic card in her hand, "h-how is that even possible?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm not sure, but when I showed it to Annabeth she said it contained some sort of influence in digital mechanics that tricks a bank's system into believing the card has unlimited amount of money."

"Percy….this is amazing," Sally looked at the card.

"Yup," Percy smiled, "I thought maybe you could use it to pay for Tabitha's hospital bills and what not. But remember to always withdraw money from an ATM, it might attract attention if you send money left and right and I don't want-"

Percy was cut off by his mom grabbing him into a hug and holding him close, "you are the best son any mother could ask for."

Percy smiled, "and you're the best mom ever."

Sally smiled and broke the hug, "you sure you don't need this?"

Percy shook his head, "no. I was going to use it to buy things left and right, but I figured I was to irresponsible with unlimited money. So I gave to the most compassionate person I know."

Sally smiled, "thank you. This is going to make college so much easier."

"Don't' forget, never use this directly, withdraw money from an ATM first," Percy then pressed the button on the side of his goggles from his jelly like helmet around his head, "see you later!"

Percy then turned on the spot and zoomed away leaving Sally blow back by the speed Percy was traveling at. "That is so cool," Sally whispered as a smile came onto her face.

Percy ran thought New York leaving a gust of wind behind him. He reached his mom's place 9 seconds flat, mostly because he wanted to slow down and take in the sights. He deactivated his helmet and lowered his goggles to his neck before he went up and knocked on the Castle's door.

The door opened up to Alexis standing there with Leo next to her growling at Percy.

"Percy?" the beautiful redhead said in surprise, "I didn't realise you would be back so soon."

Percy nodded, "yeah, we finished the thing early. Mom's still in the hospital but I just came for Leo."

" _So you can abandon me again asshole?_ " Leo asked

"For the last time I didn't abandon you Leo! You hated me, and I hated you. You pissed on me the first time we meet!"

" _So?_ "

"Grr! You are just so irritating!" Percy felt like ripping his own hair out as Alexis giggled in amusement.

"You know dad was right, it's almost like you can talk to him."

Percy sighed as he picked up Leo by the collar and held him at an arm's length, "thanks for taking care of him."

" _Let go me you useless man! I only allow beautiful women to touch me!_ " Leo yelled, 'guess that explains why he hates me and Castle.'

"It was my pleasure," Alexis said suddenly Kate walked out from behind her surprising the two, "Kate? Where are you going?"

"We got a hostage situation in Harlem and one of my suspects is right in the middle of it, I need to get there now.," Kate said as she put on her jacket walking down the stairs.

Percy was surprised, 'maybe I should help out or something. What am I saying, of course I should help out!'

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Save the civilians!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500 XP per civilian saved**

 **New Title!**

 **Failure,**

 **Death of hostages**

 **Arrested**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and turned to Alexis, "see you later red."

" _No! My beautiful caregiver! Let me go! I don't want to go with you sticky man!_ " Leo barked out in protest but Percy ignored him.

Before Alexis could respond Percy took off at a moderate pace for the stairs. Once he was out of sight from the girl Percy opened his inventory and stuffed the shouting dog in it silencing him. Percy then took his goggles form around his neck and put them on activating his helmet.

Percy snuck out to the main road and spotted Kate traveling in a car turning right. He activate his super speed and quickly caught up to her and hide in the shadows of an alleyway. He waited as Kate slowly made her way through New York traffic till eventually she reached a KFC restaurant in Harlem.

The place was teeming with cops and reporters everywhere. People were gathered around just behind the yellow line Percy disabled his helmet and quietly slipped into the crowd of people. He walked towards a reporter and eavesdropped on the woman as she spoke into her camera.

"-The man responsible has been identified as a criminal of the Boston underworld, one Jordan Clifford. This man has reportedly has over nine hostages inside, the KFC was reportedly filled with people when Clifford opened fired. Most managed to get out while Clifford managed to grab 9 hostages. He is not working alone as reports tell that four men were working together with Clifford and helped him secure the building. Police have been so far unable to identify the people helping Clifford but have managed to make contact with the man inside. It is said that-"

The reporter went on but Percy didn't really pay attention. His mind went back to the time he saw Kate's open files. He remembered reading something about this Clifford guys being the Don's second hand man, why he was now holding up a KFC Percy didn't know. But he did know one thing, he had to save those people inside.

Percy turned to the KFC and saw the place around it teeming with cops. There was a truck parked behind the yellow time which had a dish on top, probably the communications center for the negotiation.

Percy then turned to the building itself. The windows were boarded up, Percy could barely make out anything in there. He didn't have a way of finding out where the hostages were, his mana sense powers only detected mana, and normal humans didn't have any.

Just then an idea hit Percy and the demigod slowly slipped back into the shadows of an alley nearby. 'Okay, if I'm going to do this I need to make sure I don't get recognized,' Percy said to himself as he looked at his clothes, 'maybe something a bit more….superhero.'

Percy took out his skin tight super fabric legging and quickly switched them out for his jeans. Changing at super speed really was something else. Percy then zipped up his jacket hiding the easily recognizable orange camp shirt and activated his lightweight helmet.

Percy then focused his mind as slowly his body turned into smoke before activating his Speed demon perk and zooming off towards the KFC.

'Okay my time limit for this form is 1 minute 30 seconds, so every second counts,' Percy told himself as he slipped into the KFC from the the back avoiding the cameras and all the people at the front.

Percy was pushing his speed to the max, but since he was in cloud from his max speed was basically just him running at normal speed. But that would have to do. Percy went through a broken window in the back and found himself in an old unused supply closet. Percy quickly went under the gap between the door and floor and began searching the restaurant.

He passed quickly through the company break room in the back and through the main dining area. There Percy saw five armed men standing by the door and barred up windows with machine guns in their hands.

Not wanting to waste time of risk getting spotted the blue cloud moved, he still needed to find the hostages. Percy quickly found the manager's room a few door down from the unused closet and inside he found all 9 hostages tied up and gagged. A blonde haired man stood over them with a cellphone over his ear. He was buff, his muscles had veins popping out of them and his hair was long, just like his beard.

"I said I want detective Beckett, and I want her now!" the man roared out.

'Kate? What does he want with Kate?' Percy wondered as he hovered in the corner of the room. Luckily no one had noticed him. The hostages were to distracted to notice him and the man, Clifford, was still waiting on Kate.

"Detective Beckett," the man finally said, "is it really you?" Silence, "fine. I believe you." Silence again, "I called for you for one reason, I needed your attention." Silence, "because I know you are investigating into the murder of Don Francisco and one of your main suspects is me!" silence, "listen here bitch I know what you have been doing! Going around asking questions that shouldn't be asked! You're the reason I have to run now!" Silence, Percy could hear Kate frantically shouting on the other end, "the reason I called you is because I know who is responsible for the Don's murder." Silence, "yeah, the real one. The reason I called you hear is because I want you to help prove I'm innocent." Silence again, " you have 24 hours. Until then I won't hurt anyone of these people, but after that I will kill every person one by one every extra hour you take! And don't you dare try and sneak in! I have each entrance in this dump locked shut!"

The man disconnected the call and Percy could feel his time in smoke form run out. 'It's now or never,' Percy thought as he slowly transformed back into his human form.

Percy hit the ground with a thud drawing everyone's attention to him. The hostage's went wide eyes and Clifford pointed his gun at Percy.

"How the hell did you-" the man didn't even complete this line as Percy activated his speed and blurred into motion tackling the man to the ground before slapping him across the face breaking a few of his teeth.

'Damn, forgot how strong I was,' Percy told himself as he pulled the man and smashed his head into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Percy slowly got up and turned to the hostages, "are you alright?"

They nodded blankly as one man asked, "is he dead?"

Percy shook his head, "just knocked out. Stay here," Percy then zoomed out of the room leaving everyone stunned at what they had saw.

"That just happened right?" one man asked, "like, I didn't imagine that did I?"

"Nope," the man next to him said.

"Good to know."

Percy had managed to sneak into the main dining area. The five armed men did hear the commotion inside, that was good. It gave Percy the advantage of surprise. 'Okay then, let's dance.'

Percy moved with his super speed and punched the back of the man closest to him. The thug didn't even know what hit him as he was sent flying through the boarded up window. Percy moved, he grabbed the gun of one thug and threw it to the side before throwing a weak punch to the man's face breaking his nose.

"Who are you!" the other three thugs shouted as they opened fire on Percy. Percy moved before the bullets could even hit him as he knocked out two things before turning to the last.

The last man's face turned to one horror as he threw his gun to the side, "I give up! I swear I didn't want nothing to do with this! My cousin Frankie made me! I-"

"Oh shut up," Percy said slapping the man across the face knocking him out. Percy smiled, 'damn I'm good.'

Just then the barred up doors were flung open as several SWAT agents came pouring in. Kate was leading the charge, "you! Stay where you are!"

Percy didn't even wait as he zoomed away circling the entire team of SWAT and police before jumping out the window he threw a thug through. Percy didn't stop for even a second in a second he passed the yellow tape and people gathered around slipping into the alley he was in before.

Percy watched from the shadows as the hostages were slowly taken out of the restaurant one by one.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Save the civilians!**

 **Rewards,**

 **500 XP per civilian saved**

 **New Title!**

 **Total Exp earned!**

 **4,500 XP**

 **New Title unlocked!**

 **Novice Hero- Almost nobody knows about you.**

 **2% chance of getting recognized**

 **+1 to every stat when doing good**

 **0.3% chance of being liked by the public.**

Percy raised an eyebrow at the new title but it was to be expected. 'Guess this makes me the first person crazy enough to actually dress up like a superhero and save people.'

Percy closed the notification box and quickly zoomed away, his job was done. Percy took very little time to get back to camp. He reached just after dinner was over, meaning everyone was now gathered around the camp hearth singing songs and being merry.

Percy reached the heart and stood at the side simply observing everyone. He quickly spotted Annabeth, Michael, Clarisse and Nina sitting together sharing stories with Thalia. Percy deactivated his helmet and put it away as he went up and sat next to Annabeth and his other friends.

"Your back," Michael said smiling, "did you bring us a souvenir?"

"Yeah here," Percy flipped the son of Apollo.

"Rude," Michael huffed.

"How's your mom Percy?" Nina asked.

"She's okay," Percy admitted, "I didn't get to spend much time with her. She was gone for a campus interview so I had to spend time with her neighbors, but it wasn't all that bad. The guy, his name was Rick Castle, had plenty of video games to pass the time."

"Richard Castle?!" Annabeth shrieked, "the Richard Castle?! Author of Derek Storm?!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I think so."

"Percy that man is a God of murder mysteries!" Annabeth said with stars in her eyes, "oh Gods! I wanted to meet him since forever! I have all his books!"

"You can come with me next time if you want," Percy suggested, "he said to come over any time so.."

"-REALLY?!" Annabeth yelled out in happiness, "LET'S GO!"

"I don't think he meant right now Annabeth," Percy said claiming the girl down, "besides, I just went to New York. I'll take you some other time if you want."

"Promise?"

Percy nodded, "promise. Though it won't be any time soon," Percy said with a sigh, "I have something that needs to be taken care off first."

"You got another quest sea head?" Thalia asked surprised.

"No," Percy shook hi head, "it's more like a self imposed mission. I recently acquired a way to create a super powerful weapon from a friend-"

"-Do you mean that scroll you got from Odysseus?" Nina asked.

Percy nodded, "yup. Anyway so I am going to try and make a weapon for myself. That's one of the reason I went to New York, to get my hands on some of the materials needed for the foregoing."

"Percy why do I get the feeling you are about to do something stupid and dangerous?" Michael asked.

"Because he probably is," Clarisse said turning to Percy, "this is dangerous right? Because I find it hard to believe anything you do is not dangerous."

Percy sighed, "well I wouldn't say it's dangerous…."

"Do you need back up?" Thalia offered.

Percy shook his head, "no, not really. It's more of a solo thing, I don't think you guys can help."

"We can try," Annabeth shot back.

"Sigh, fine," Percy groaned, "you people are as stubborn as me."

"Yup," Michael agreed, "so when do we start?"

Percy rubbed his temples, "I was hoping tonight. The time needed for creating the weapon in unknown. It could be a few days, or weeks."

"Fine, when and where," Thalia asked.

"The Fist of Zeus, 11," Percy said and his friends nodded in agreement. Percy then turned to Nina, "oh and Nina could you do me a favour?"

Percy spent some more time with them before he went to his cabin and meet John inside. After telling his half-brother what he did for the day Percy changed his shirt and took a quick shower. The way he saved those people still filled Percy up with happiness. Maybe after all of this is over he should become a superhero or something. After all being a hero was what he was meant to be.

After the shower Percy sat down and took out the scroll of sword creation. He read and reread the spell Odysseus had written down, he didn't want any mistake for when actually did the spell.

After reading that paper more time than he could count, Percy took out Riptide and looked at the blade. For the spell to work he needed a piece of this and his crystal, meaning Percy had to find a way to break off a peice of both.

But as he knew first hand, breaking celestial bronze was next to impossible. The only time he ever say a celestial bronze weapon break was during the battle between himself and Luke. Percy had just found out that Luke was the lightning thief and he was angry. He used sheer force to attack Luke, so maybe the answer was that, shee force.

Percy opened his inventory and pulled out another celestial bronze blade of his, this one he got from Hephaestus forge in Boston. Percy then held Riptide with his left as he continuously brought down the other celestial bronze blade over and over on top of Riptide.

As Percy kept hitting the blade more and more of the ordinary celestial bronze blade broke off instead of Riptide. It seemed almost impossible to break off the piece of the legendary blade when suddenly Percy noticed a small crack near the tip of the blade.

The crack itself was strange, Percy had no idea how it got there. So far he had only hit Riptide in the middle, for a crack to appear near the tip….something else must have caused it. But Percy didn't know what, and he had never seen that crack before, he had literally spent the night before maintaining the blade and he didn't see one crack.

It was almost like the crack just appeared out of thin air.

Percy put away the other sword as he grabbed the tip of his blade and pressed down on it. Percy tried his best but the metal still held on strong. So Percy activated his Body Form;

 **Body Form Activated: Right arm**

And he slowly felt the metal bend under his strength.

Crunk!

That was the sound of the tip being chipped off by Percy. The demigod held up the tip of his sword between his finger as he deactivated his strength. The sliver of metal wasn't much, one could hardly see the chip in the metal of Riptide unless they knew where to look.

Percy then put he sliver of metal and Riptide away;

 **Progress made!**

 **Create your own weapon!**

 **3- A peice of an item that you hold dear to your heart (Completed)!**

'Guess that means I can't use more than one item for that creation,' Percy realised meaning his plans for also using a part of his crystal was scrapped as well. It was for the best, in all honesty he had no idea how he would even begin to cut a piece of the crystal out of his head.

Soon it was time and Percy snuck out of his cabin the moment John went to bed. Percy reached the Fist of Zeus and waiting on top of the rock structure. He didn't have to wait long because the rest of his friends soon joined him.

"Here you go Percy," Nina said as she handed Percy a big celestial bronze cauldron, "it was actually pretty easy to find. Surprisingly the art department has a lot of these."

Percy nodded taking the pit, "thanks Nina, this will help me a lot."

"So what exactly if the plan?" Michael asked.

"I do the spell and….well I don't know really. I think I just go into a trance or something."

"You sure about this sea brain?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled, "is that concern I hear in your voice Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus narrowed her eyes as Annabeth stepped up, "Percy are you sure about this?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

 **Lie successful!**

Annabeth sighed, "okay then. What do we do?"

Percy say down on the stone structure with the bronze cauldron placed in front of him, "stand back, and watch."

The demigods all stood back as Percy opened his inventory and took out all he needed. He first took out his mom's blood and poured it into the cauldron. He then put in the shard of Riptide before taking out a small amount of his own blood using blood control. With that all done Percy opened up his inventory and pulled out the fang of Janai'ngo he pulled out of Mere;

 **Fang of** **Janai'ngo**

 **A fang of the legendary monster of the deep. It's poisonous nature will bring death with the slightest touch.**

 **Effect: causes -100 HP damage per minute.**

Percy put the fang into the cauldron and then took out the final ingredient, the blood of Poseidon.

"Percy," Annabeth started, "is that ichor?"

Percy nodded as he took off the cork and poured the golden blood into the cauldron, "it's my dad's."

"You are using the blood of Poseidon?" Thalia asked surprised, "Percy….are you sure you want to do this?"

The son of Poseidon nodded as he looked deep into Thalia's eyes, "I have to. I need to be the best that I can be, and I can't be that if I continue to play it safe. I need to take risks."

"Fine," Thalia sighed, "stubborn brat."

Percy smiled and turned to cauldron. Only two more things remained to be done. Percy summon a fireball in both his hands and placed it below the cauldron heating it all up.

Slowly the blood started to boil as Percy began the spell;

[ _The light shines when darkness calls._

 _The power of one cause will always fall._

 _It is together that achievement is near at all._

 _The will of Green, the rage of Red, the fear of Yellow and the hope of Blue._

 _The love of Violet, the compassion of Indigo and the greed of orange shall lead me true._

 _Be it result in life or death, I make this pact._

 _And with the power of the universe, I enable this act._

 _I am Perseus Jackson, a pilgrim of Greece, I seek power to rule myself and protect what I believe._

 _I invoke the Will of the Gods and of man, guide me upon this journey towards my wayward land._ ]

Suddenly the blood started spinning clockwise as the fang of Janai'ngo slowly started to melt like candle wax. The shard of Riptide glowed bright blue but was soon covered by the blood and the remains of the melted fangs.

Percy's eyes started to glow green before they exploded into a white light. A wave of white energy exploded outwards forming a shield between Percy and the demigods around him.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted as she tried to punch the barrier only to be thrown back by the white power.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted moving to help her friend.

"We can't break through!" Clarisse shouted out as they simply stood there and watched Percy stare straight ahead.

Percy's body didn't move, his hands remained below the cauldron with the fire still going strong. The liquid in cauldron soon began to boil up as the fumes slowly moved up and into Percy's nose. The son of Poseidon took the fumes into himself as slowly everything faded to black.

* * *

 **100 Exp if you know who Castle and Becett are**

 **10,00 Exp if you know what trails Percy might be facing. And if you do figure it out don't spell it out so in the reviews. Be discreet about it, please.**

 **Also please leave a review and please do continue to read the story. And I have learnt my leasson. I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be released.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Percy found himself looking out at nothing but darkness. He was floating in the middle of nothing, not a sound was heard, not a breeze was felt.

'Where am I?' Percy wondered as he looked ahead at the nothingness. Percy moved his arm freely, he couldn't even feel the air being pushed away, it was like his was floating in vacuum. 'But then how am I still alive?'

Percy's mind was calm, it was unthinking. His ADHD wasn't acting up, form the first time in his life Percy felt like he could sit still in one place and be at peace.

'I need to find a way out,' Percy realised as he kept looking around for an exit of some kind, but there was none.

'Where am I?' Percy wondered as he tried to push himself upwards, to no avail.

The emptiness was getting to him, the way everything just seemed to push at him was aching Percy sweat.

'I need to get out of here.'

Seconds passed. Percy looked around keeping his cool.

'I need to get out of here!'

Minutes passed. Percy's temper was getting to him. Panic grew and for some reason Gamer's mind wasn't activating.

'Status,' Percy thought, but nothing happened.

"Status!" Percy shouted out loud, but again the brown box failed to show up.

"STATUS!" Percy yelled again and again but nothing came. Soon hours went by, Percy realised that for the first time ever, his gaming powers did not work.

"How do I get out of here?!" Percy yelled out hoping someone would hear him.

"Is anyone there?!" Percy asked, "hello?!"

The darkness all around him started to pull at him. Percy could feel it trying to kill him as slowly more and more of his life force was drained away into the great nothing.

"STOP THIS!" Percy yelled out, he pushed back against the darkness. He pushed and pushed, but he could feel it grow.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Percy yelled out as he tried to use his mana to attack the darkness only to find that he had no mana. He was powerless. The darkness crawled onto Percy's legs, the demigod could no longer see his own legs.

"Get off of me!" Percy yelled as he turned to hit the darkness only to find nothing there. Whatever the darkness took ceased to exists. Slowly it started to move closer and close as now his knees disappears.

"I said, **GET OFF OF ME!** " Percy yelled out.

Suddenly the darkness vanished, replaced by a bright white light that threatened to blind Percy. The demigod closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes. But eventually the light lessened in intensity and Percy looked at what had come to save him.

Floating in front of him was a white circle that was around 10 feet in diameter. The white lines of the circle moved like fire, Percy could feel unimaginable power pour out of it. Percy looked down and saw the darkness gone, his legs were back.

Percy stretched out a hand, he moved forward and slowly went towards the circle. Slowly an image appeared in the circle, the image of a spear.

'That must be my weapon,' Percy realised as he tried to grab the weapon. His hands burnt, it was like the light was burning away his very being. But Percy pushed and pushed and finally he wrapped his hands around the weapon.

A bright light flashed out, blinding him and pulled him through the white circle.

* * *

Thalia straightened up in surprise, "look!"

The demigods gathered around turned to what Thalia was pointing and saw that Percy's eyes, which were previous glowing white slowly change back to normal as the barrier around him disappeared.

Percy blinked away the temporary blindness. He found himself back in his own body surrounded by his friends.

"Guys?" Percy asked blinking away pain and exhaustion, "how long was I out?"

"A minute," Thalia said stepping up to support Percy, "take it slow."

"I'm fine," Percy muttered as he slowly got off the rock formation shaking his head, "just a bit shaken up."

"What happened back there Percy?" Michael asked, "you looked like you were in a trance or something."

"I think my mind was transported elsewhere," Percy stammered to get out, "I couldn't do anything. I have never felt so helpless in my life."

"Ah, guys, I think you should see this," Nina called out as all of them turned to the bronze cauldron Percy used before.

The blood in the cauldron began to boil and slowly lift itself out of the bronze container. Percy watched opened eyed as slowly the blood grew into a tower bigger and bigger until it was 5 feet tall. Then the blood slowly started to drip down revealing a white staff with the fang of Janai'ngo attached to the top.

"Is that your weapon?" Nina asked in horror.

Percy blinked, "I think it is." The son of Poseidon could feel power pour out of the weapon, 'maybe the test was to see what I would do in a stressful situation.'

Percy approached the weapon and grabbed hold of it taking it out of the cauldron. Percy focused on it with Observation;

 **The Stinger,**

 **A staff created out of the ceremony of weapons. It is charmed to only be used by it's maker and kills anyone else who tries to use it.**

 **Tidal Wave- A spell to summon a tidal wave of water out of the tip of the staff.**

 **Attack- 300**

Percy sighed in disappointment, "it's not exactly what I was expecting."

"Not that great?" Thalia asked as she tried to reach for it.

"NO!" Percy shouted moving the staff away, "you touch it, you die."

"Okay sheesh!" Thalia said putting her hands up, "no need to be so protective, I just wanted to see it."

"No I mean you will literally die. It has a charm on it so that if anyone other than me touches it that person dies."

"Woah," Michael said taking a big step back, "that is so cool, and so scary."

Percy nodded as he opened his inventory, happy that once again his Gamer powers had returned, and out the staff inside.

"Come on guys," Percy said sighing, "I'm exhausted."

The others nodded in agreement as they all began walking out of the Forest and into camp.

"You know maybe I should give that ceremony a try," Thalia said with a smile, "it doesn't seem to bad."

"Well that's because you were on the outside," Percy said as a shiver went up his spine, "you don't want to know how it was on the inside. It was like I trapped inside my own body."

"Well I don't know, that does sound-"

 **ROAAAR!**

Percy and the others turned to the source of that noise and saw a giant winged creature flying high above camp.

"Guys, is that-is that a dragon?!" Michael screamed in horror as the beast slowly started to descend on them.

"Everyone move!" Percy said opening his inventory and taking his new weapon out, "wake everyone up! We are under attack!"

"What are you going to do?!" Nina asked.

"I'm buying you some time!" Percy shouted as the dragon came closer and closer. It was bigger than Percy thought before, it was easily bigger than the camp Arena.

"I'll bring some air support," Thalia said readying her spear.

"Thalia you can't handle this!" Percy yelled out as the dragon only grew more in size the closer it got, "go with the others!"

"Percy-"

"-I said go!" Percy yelled out shutting the demigoddess off. The other moved quickly each trying to wake everyone up. Percy looked up and saw a giant foot come right for them.

Percy moved out of the way but the shockwave sent from the foot impacting the Earth threw everyone off their feet. The ground split open as rocks were thrown everywhere. A few came hurling towards Percy, and the demigod was fast enough to dodge them all.

"HEL-" a voice was cut off as the sound of bones snapping was heard through all the destruction. Percy turned in horror and saw the crushed body of Michael underneath a huge rock. There was blood everywhere, only half his head remained intact.

"M-Michael?" Percy asked in shock, 'no-no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening!' Percy ran to his friend's side but there was nothing left, nothing except a head and blank eyes that stared at nothing.

"ROAR!" The dragon shouted again as it moved its huge tail over Percy before slamming it down. The son of Poseidon moved away but was thrown off his footing and sent hurling through the air.

Percy smashed into the ground and quickly got up just in time to see Thalia charge up to attacked the monster.

"THALIA!" Percy screamed, but his cry fell on deaf ears as the demigoddess attacked the beast's wings tearing one apart with her lighting.

"KAAAA!" The dragon roared as it turned to Thalia. It drew back it's gigantic head and Percy could see flames lick the corner of it's mouth.

"NO!" Percy yelle doubt as he activated his speed and ran towards Thalia. He moved at his full speed and just as he came ten feet in front of her, everything stopped.

 **You have been trapped inside a time stasis field!**

Percy couldn't move his body, he could barely move his eyes. He watched at the dragon opened it's mouth and a stream of fire burnt Thalia from head to toe. She didn't scream, she could barely move. Percy watched the flames burn first her clothes and then her skin.

 **Stasis field removed!**

The moment Percy saw that he moved, he went into the flame and removed Thalia. He was on fire, his defence points were dropping like flies;

 **Defence- 296,176,000**

 **Defence- 296,076,000**

 **Defence- 295,976,000**

 **Defence- 295,876,000**

 **Defence- 295,776,000**

Percy held Thalia in his arms as the flames on her body died down. Smoke rose up, but Percy could still see here clearly. Her skin was gone, Percy could see the muscles underneath move as Thalia tried to talk.

"P-pe" her vocal chords moved up and down, but she couldn't speak a single word. Percy held onto his cousin as she slowly died from the pain, he cried, because he knew there was nothing he could do.

Percy lowered Thalia's body to the ground, the time for grieving would be latter. Now was the time to fight. Percy turned towards the dragon, on instinct he reached for his pocket and pulled out Riptide.

"I'm going to make sure this hurts," Percy growled out as he zoomed towards the dragon at his max speed.

The giant monster tried to move but Percy was already on him. The demigod stabbed Riptide underneath the dragon's throat and he dragged the blade down the monster's body. Riptide cut through the monster's delicate throat causing a ball of fire to drop down and explode. Percy kept running, Riptide grew hotter and hotter, Percy could feel the skin on his plan being burnt off;

 **Defence- 295,775,000**

Percy's grip however didn't loosen, it only tightened. The blade cut through the monster's rib cage and then it's belly. In front of him Percy could see the dragon's balls, and the demigod charged for them. Riptide cut the dragon's genital straight down the middle and Percy made sure to castrate the dragon with a twist of the wrist.

" **GROO!** " the dragon cried out in pain.

Riptide was covered in blood and gore. Percy eventually hit the dragon's pelvis and the celestial bronze blade broke in half. The heat was enough to soften the metal, it was amazing it lasted as long as it did.

The dragon fell down, it's insides spilled out from the cut Percy made as the demigod walked away from the dead beast.

" _ **Impressive Jackson**_ ," a voice filled with power called out from ontop of the giant monster.

Percy jumped and ran towards the voice. There, mounted on the head of the the dragon, was a throne. Percy saw only the back, but he already knew who was there.

"Today you die Kronos," Percy said as walked up to the throne.

" _ **No Jackson, today you die,**_ " The Titan got off the throne and turned towards Percy. He was bigger then Percy even imagined. He was around 18 to 20 feet tall. He wore greek armour with the other half of the Golden Fleece tied around his neck like a cape. His skin was olive tinted with a long black hair and a beard. His right arm and left leg were grey and bugling like a cyclops. And his eyes were hue of poisonous gold.

"Why are you attacking us now," Percy growled out as he tightened his grip on the broken blade. His palm was covered with melted metal bronze, but Percy didn't notice.

" _ **Because I finally got a reason to,**_ " Kronos snapped his arm and a large cross appeared by his side. On the cross hung a blonde boy with his right arm missing and blood spilling out his guts. He had no shirt on and Percy could see the signs of torture riddled across his body. His head hung low, but Percy didn't need to see it to know who it was.

"LUKE!"

" _ **Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little spy?**_ " Kronos said tracing a finger across Luke's face, " _ **the stupid boy. Stubborn till the end. Didn't give you all up even when I cut off his arm.**_ "

Percy's eyes went wide in rage. The anger poured through his body. His mind tried to bring it under control, but it was like using a bucket to stop a flood.

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' activated! You gained +50 to all stats!**

Percy's eyes turned yellow with rage. Kronos looked at them and smiled, " _ **has anyone ever said that you look like me when angry?**_ "

" **DIE!** " was Percy's only response. He charged Kronos his blade held up high as he swung at the Titan's neck. Kronos raised a fist and blocked the blade with this bare hand.

" _ **You are going to have to do better than that bas-**_ "

 **Body Form Activated: Right leg!**

Percy threw a kick with Body form and Earthquake power into Kronos's face breaking his teeth. Percy then used his Speed Demon to repeatedly kick the titan over and over again launching wave after wave of attacks. The Titan's grip on Percy loosened and the demigod jumped away.

Percy grabbed his blade and ripped it out off his hand tearing away parts of his skin that was melted onto the handle of the blade. Percy opened his inventory and pulled out his new weapon and charged again.

Kronos snapped his fingers causing his face to turn back into normal. He then grabbed Percy's charging form be the head of the spear and threw Percy to the side.

" _ **You call this a weapon?**_ " Kronos said looking at the white spear, " _ **pathetic.**_ " Kronos then grabbed two ends of the staff and bent it snapping the weapon I half.

Percy's eyes grew in shock, but he didn't let his surprise stop him. Percy got up and charged Kronos.

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body!**

Percy launched punch after punch at the Titan. Some made impact, most didn't. Kronos began fighting back as the two launched blow after blow at each other. Shockwaves of energy exploded outwards as Percy's defence was being destroyed by the millions.

 **Defence- 294,775,000**

 **Defence- 293,775,000**

 **Defence- 292,775,000**

Percy was choking out blood, but none of it was fatal to him. In a cloud of anger and confusion the demigod activated his Super Speed and slowly his attacks became faster.

The Titan smirked, " _ **you think just because you become a little faster that you-**_ "

Percy grabbed Kronos's fiat and punched the elbow bending it inwards. Krono's arm snapped in half as his right right forearm bone was torn out. Percy grabbed the bone and in one swift motion ripped it out of the Titan's body before kicking the time God to the ground.

" _ **ARGHHH!**_ " Kronos yelled out holding his destroyed arm. Muscles, veins and nerves previously attached to the bone were now hanging out. Percy held the white bone in his hands as Ichor poured down.

Percy slowly approached the Titan, his grip on bone tightened. Percy could feel the ichor mix with his own blood in his injured right palm. Kronos tured to move the pain was too much.

Percy didn't waste any time. He jumped up and thrusted the bone towards Kronos's head. Moments before the bone pierced the Titan's head, Kronos vanished in a flash of light.

Percy impaled the bone into the dead dragon below. He had failed, but the anger was still there. Percy got up and looked for another enemy to fight, the curse of Le Bete demanded it. The demigod looked and saw other campers gathered all around the dead dragon. He had found his new victims.

The son of Poseidon moved with his advanced speed. The bone of Kronos's forearm found itself in his hands once again. Percy's golden eyes came across like streaks as he zoomed across the camp.

Campers screamed in horror as the first demigod fell. Percy stood over the body with the fallen demigod's blood on his hands. He looked around and before anyone could do or say anything Percy was on the move.

Blood flew left and right demigods fell at Percy's hands. The curse of Le Bete activated;

Ping!

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

Ping!

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

Ping!

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

Ping!

 **You have killed while under the effects of Le Bete! You have temporarily gained +2 to all stats!**

Percy couldn't stop himself. There was a part of him inside that wanted to stop, but the rules of the Game made it impossible. Percy killed his friends, people who believed in him. They died trying to run away, but Percy was to fast for them.

"Percy stop!" a voice cried out drawing Percy's attention. The monster that was the son of Poseidon turned and saw Annabeth. Percy reached the demigoddess in the blink of an eye. The bone of Kronos impaled her through and through as she hugged Percy's neck, "please stop."

Percy removed the bone and intended to move to his next victim when suddenly Annabeth wrapped her arm's around his body.

"Come back to us Percy," he whispered as she fell slowly to the ground.

Percy's eyes blinked in confusion, the yellow slowly faded away giving way fro Percy's sea green eyes. Percy's sock was clear as day as he the bone of Kronos fell to ground. Percy immediately grabbed Annabeth shoulders and held her close.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?!" Percy cried out in pain, "no, no, no, no!"

"It's not your fault Percy," Annabeth said with a strained smile, "I remember the curse."

"Please stay with me! Please! I'll heal you! I know I can! We can get the Fleece!"

"It's too late," Annabeth said with blood flowing out of her mouth, "this is deja vu all over again huh?"

"I'll fix this!" Percy yelled out, "I promise I'll fix this Annabeth! I'll bring you back like last time! I'll bring you all back!"

"No, not this time," Annabeth smiled as slowly all the life bleed out of her.

Tears flowed freely from Percy's eyes. Guilt threatened to consume him from the inside. Percy held the body of his friend, he killed her. He was to blame. He lost control and in doing so let this happen. He was the reason they were all dead.

"Percy?" Nico's voice was heard from the side.

Percy looked up with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I so so sorry. I wasn't in control, I-" Percy got up to approach the boy when Clarisse stepped in front of Nico with his weapon drawn.

"Stay away from us!" the daughter of Ares shouted.

"Clarisse it wasn't my fault! I wasn't in control! You have got to believe me!" Percy tried to reason.

"Shut up!" Clarisse said as more and more demigods surrounded Percy. Some drew their weapons, but their hands shock, they knew they had no chance. The ones who knew Percy, the ones who owed Percy their lives didn't try to make a move, they were either too scared or didn't want to harm the demigod.

"Clarisse, you know me," Percy tried to plead, "I would never-"

Percy was cut off half-way as a sudden flash of light transported him away from camp. The demigod found himself standing on top of a large building. Percy blinked away the blindness and looked at the surrounding building. He immediately realised where he was, on top of the Empire State building.

"You have failed us Perseus," three voices spoke at once.

Percy turned and there standing with him were the three Fates.

"Why did you bring me here? I need to go back to camp! Kronos might be back any time soon and-"

"-You shall never go back to camp," The Fates said together.

"What?!"

"You will never go back to camp Perseus Jackson," they said, "you have failed us. We gave you your powers to protect the demigods and to defeat Kronos, you have failed in that task."

"Please give me another chance!" Percy cried out, "I swear that I will protect them! Even if they want nothing to do with me I'll protect them!"

The Fates shook their heads, "this is not up for debate. We take now the power we gave to you," the Fates raised their hands up and suddenly Percy felt a pull on his chest.

 **Your level has been reduced to 5;**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 250/250**

 **Mana-0/0**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-5 Exp- 50/1,000**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 5**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 2**

 **INT-3**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUC-2**

 **POINTS-0**

"We take from you your divine lineage."

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Race- Human (Clear sighted.)**

 **Good Bye.**

The notification boxes closed itself as Percy fell to his knees in pain. Suddenly a blue glowing orb was ripped out of Percy. The ord disappeared into thin air as Percy slowly felt weaker than he had ever before. He felt the pain in his hand slowly increase, it was the first time in years he felt physical pain.

"We take back the gifts you have earned through our powers," they spoke again as suddenly Percy's jacket and armband vanished.

"Why?" Percy asked through gritted teeth, "why are you doing this?"

"You have failed us Percy Jackson," the Fates said.

"Give me another chance, please," Percy lowered his head to the ground, "I'm begging you."

"You have failed us," the Fates simply repeated as all three suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy looked up, his body was exhausted beyond belief. The pain he felt in his hand was to much. The physical strain on his body due to the super speed made his legs throb in pain. Percy tried to get up, but promptly fell on the ground, his mind was overrun by fear, anger, loss, guilt as he slowly fell unconscious.

The last thought on his mind was a apology to his friends for failing them.

 **Morning**

Percy felt something peck his check. The human boy woke up and moved his stiff arms scaring the pigeons away. He felt cold, without his jacket on Percy was exposed to the elements and he felt like he was on the edge of a fever.

Percy slowly got up, 'did that really just happen?' Percy wondered as he slowly picked himself up.

"Status," he spoke, but nothing happened. Percy smashed his fist onto the gravel below and a sharp pain ran up his arm.

Percy winced and slowly looked at his arm, his knuckles were bleeding, the pain was so clear. Percy got to his feet, they were shaky, but Percy could stand now. The former demigod walked slowly to the door on the roof and kicked it open. He leaned on the railing and walked down the staircase.

'How is this possible?' Percy wondered, 'am I really human now?'

Percy reached the floor just below the roof and called the elevator. While he waited of that he tried to use his various skills. He focused on his eyes, trying to activate 8.0 Eyesight, but nothing happened. He tried to activate Body From, btu his arms just went limp in pain.

Percy even tried to form water out of the moisture in the air. But then he tried to fell his mana, nothing remained except an empty void.

'They took the Gamer's power, they took my strength, my speed. Even my mana.' Percy cursed as the elevator came up. The human entered the lift and slowly went to the bottom.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Percy wondered as panic started to attack him. He could feel it trying to choke him, he had less and less access to his mind. He couldn't think, all that he could think off was what was going to happen to him.

'I can't go to Olympus. If what I saw just before the Fates took my powers is true then I'm just a clear sighted human again.' The lift doors opened and Percy walked outside. He saw a crowd gathered around, the day had begun already.

Percy walked out of the building and towards Central Park, he needed to be somewhere safe, and the only place he knew is with his mother.

Percy's legs had gotten better, he no longer limped when walking. Percy did a full body check. He had Riptide in his pocket in pen form. The blade however was still broken. He had his camp necklace and his necklace of Poseidon. He had his friction proof shoes, which aren't really useful now. He had his bronze watch, but the led inside was broken. Percy didn't know what happened to his inventory, the Fates possible took it all back for themselves.

It took half an hour for Percy to reach his mother's apartment and all that time Percy spent wallowing in his own guilt. He had killed them, so many of them. He did it with his own two hands. He lost control, but that was the only reason he even had a chance at hurting Kronos. He regretted what he did now, but back then it didn't seem like there was any other way.

'I'm a mortal now…...does that mean I can never see any of my friends ever again?' Percy didn't have anyone now. The only person he had was his mother.

Percy eventually reached the street his mother lived on. His legs hurt a lot, but Percy was already used to the pain. Sally's apartment however was different today. There was a lot of people gathered around the building, there were several cars parked near the building, it took only a second for Percy to realise that those were cop cars.

'No…..no, even I can't have that bad a luck!' Percy told himself as he ran. His feet pounded against the pavement as he reached his mother's apartment. He took the stairs, he didn't want to wait for the lift.

His breath was sparse, his stamina was back to the level of an ordinary teenage boy. His legs were paining again, but none of that mattered. Percy only had one thing in his mind, 'please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong.'

Percy reached the third floor and turned down the hallway. There standing gaurd were two police officers in front of his mother's apartment.

'No, no this can't be happening!' Percy charged forward.

The two officers were alerted by the sudden movement, "hey you can't come in he-"

"-Get out of my way!" Percy said launching a punch into one of the cop's mouth throwing the man back. Before the other could react Percy ran passed him and into the apartment only to stop dead in his tract the moment he saw what was inside.

There was blood everywhere. The walls were covered with them. The living room was filled with cops and forensic personnel. Percy could see a body in the center of the room, he could peices here and there, but the people blocked his view.

"No," Percy said through paused breath as he fell to his knees, "this can't be happening."

"Get this kid out of here!" a police officer said as the two uniforms outside grabbed Percy pulling him out of the apartment.

"Wait," a voice called out. Kate Beckett walked out of the living room, her gloves were stained with blood. "He's with me."

Percy was pulled out of the apartment and into Castle's. No one was home, Percy sat on the couch witch Beckett kneeling down in front of him.

"Percy….. Percy look at me," Kate spoke in soft gentle tones, "everything is going to be alright. I promise you everything will be fine."

"Is it her," Percy asked as tears welled up in his eyes, "is that blood on you gloves her's?"

Kate looked at her gloves and cursed. She quickly removed them and turned to Percy, "we I want to assure you that you will be taken care off. I promise. I will find the person who did this and-"

"What happened to her?"

Kate looked surprised, "I don't-"

"-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER!" The policemen outside Castle's apartment barged in with guns drawn. Kate quickly motioned them to stand down and they slowly did.

The detective turned to Percy, "are you sure you want to-"

"-Just tell me," Percy snapped.

"She…..we can't be certain until we have done an autopsy. But it looks like she was mauled by some kind of animal."

Percy's eyes glowed with pure anger, if he had the Le Bete perk with him they would have turned yellow by now. "Do you know what kind?"

Kate shook her head, "no….we don't."

"When?"

"Sometime last night. I heard it happen. I ran into your mother's apartment to try and help her, but by the time I went in…...there was nothing I could do. Her last words were, 'tell Percy I am proud of him.'"

Percy looked at Kate as tears slowly filled up his eyes. "T-thank you detective Beckett."

Kate nodded, "Percy why don't you stay here for a while, just until we can find you somewhere else to go."

"I have nowhere else," Percy said.

"No other family?"

Percy shook his head, "I never knew my mother's parents. And….well there is my dad, but I don't know whether he wasn't to have anything to do with me anymore."

Kate nodded, "then stay here. I'll take care this as fast as I can and we will get through this together Percy."

Percy nodded blankly as Kate went outside to deal with the investigation. The moment the door closed Percy was up. The anger in him called out for vengeance, he wanted to scream out at Kate for not getting there sooner. He knew that the mortal police woman would have had no chance against a monster, but he still felt the anger.

'No…..never again. I will never lose myself to my anger ever again,' Percy told himself as he rained in his anger. It was strange doing it without the help of Gamer's mind, it was like scooping out water with your hands.

There was only one person Percy could go to get the help he needed, his dad. The Fates might have abandoned him, and the other Olympians might hate him, but Percy had to believe his dad hadn't given up on him. What he told the detective was true, he didn't know whether his dad wanted anything to do with him, but he had to try.

Percy looked around the apartment and found 100 bucks tucked away in a drawer. It was a lot of money, but for someone like Castle it would be chump change. Percy knew he couldn't walk out the front door, the cops would see him and detain him. So Percy went to the fire escape and got out through that.

Once he was down the fire escape he hailed a cab and asked to be driven to the closest beach, Silver Beach in Parkchester.

Percy spent that time wondering how he was going to talk to his dad. He couldn't use Iris messaged anymore, he had no drachmas. He could try to swim inside and try and find him, but something told Percy his swimming skills aren't going to be what they used to be.

Eventually Percy reached the beach in 30 minutes. He payed the driv 40 dollars and quickly left for the shore. The 'beach' itself wasn't really a beach. It was just a few meters of sand surrounded by building at the shore. But it was technically a beach and Percy hopped this would work.

It was around 10 in the morning, the beach was empty. Percy walked to the waters and stood there. He took a deep breath, "dad, if you can hear me. I need your help."

Percy stood on the beach for hours. Time passed quickly for the mortal boy. Hours came and left and Percy repeated the same thing, "I need your help." Eventually he stopped realising he was even saying it. The words came out, but inside Percy was recalling all that he had done.

He had killed those he had sworn to protect. The only reason he wanted to grow stronger was to protect them, and now all he cared for were gone.

Percy knew only one thing, pain and loss. He could feel the guilt in his heart, the uselessness of regret. He felt anger, he felt fear. The way Clarisse looked at him, the way they all drew their blades on him, that was his greatest nightmare.

His mind was also filled with memories of his mother. The way she smiled, the way she cared for Percy. She was the kindest person he knew. She was the reason Percy wanted to protect others, so that he could be like her.

Percy fell to his knees as he looked up at the setting sun. 'Have I been here all day?' Percy asked himself. Time didn't seem to bother him anymore. Maybe it was because he hurt the Titan of time. A curse that Kronos managed to inflict on him on top of everything else that was going on.

The only thing that mattered to Percy now was his losses. He didn't want to live anymore, he couldn't take it. He had failed his mother, he had failed his father. He lost control and killed people he called family. Tears rolled down his eyes, he looked up at the sea, "dad…..I need you."

"Grrr," Percy heard a growl behind him.

The former demigod turned slowly and there standing at the entrance to the beach were a pair of yellow eyes that belonged to a Hellhound.

He should have felt scared. He should have felt like running away, after all he was now human. But Percy felt neither of those things. Instead he felt calm. He felt relieved. Standing before him was a piece of the world that abandoned him, that left him.

He may not be a demigod, but at the least he could at least die like a demigod.

Percy stood up and faced the beast. His breath was slow, his hands steady. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm here, eat me!"

The Hellhound snarled and charged. It's mouth opened wide as spit drool off the side. Percy unfocused his eyes. He was ready, 'I'm coming.'

The Hellhound was nearly on top of him. Percy knew this was the end. There was no reason to keep fighting anymore. All of this….it didn't matter. Percy slowly let all of his anger, his fear, his hate go. He was at peace.

The Hellhound bite into his neck and pushed him into the water. Percy gasped as it's fangs tore into his neck. Pain filled his entire being. Percy could feel himself slowly die. His blood filled the sea, slowly mixing with the water.

Percy closed his eyes, 'it is done.'

Darkness took him once again.

* * *

'Wake up.'

No

'Wake up.'

No

'Wake up and fight Percy. Fight.'

Go away

'Fight.'

I don't want to

'Fight for yourself.'

I-I don't know if can

'Fight for who you are.'

Who am I?

'Fight not for me, or your family.'

M-my family?

'But fight because you deserve to live. No matter what you have done, you always deserve to live. So fight…...because I believe in you.'

Percy's eyes shot open, 'mom?'

Something snapped open in Percy. The will to live grew in him, it grew bigger and bigger. He looked down, the hellhound was still around his neck, Percy could feel it tear into his neck.

'I don't want to die. I don't' want to die!' Percy thought off as he tried to move. The hellhound was still on his neck, Percy had to get it off of him. He needed a weapon.

Percy clicked his feet and the hidden bronze blades in his sneakers popped out. Percy swung his legs up impaling the blades into the monster's stomach and intestine.

The hellhound whined in pain as it let go of Percy's neck running to the side to try and heal itself. Percy grabbed his neck, the blood was flowing freely. The salt water was bring his wounds, but that was alright, the pain meant he was alive.

'Dad, I need you!' Percy thought out, 'please! I need your help!'

"Please!" Percy yelled out. His eyes slowly became heavy, the blood loss was getting to him. His heart was beating slower and slower.

'No….' Percy's arm dropped to the side. Even the pain from the water was fading away, 'I want to live…...I want… to live…..'

Percy closed his eyes. 'Please dad….help me….'

Percy could feel the water around him. It stayed just below his neck. Slowly it pulled him in closer and closer. Percy felt his body being submerged into the sea. He slowly felt everything slip away. The salt started to burn even more, but slowly the pain went away.

A sense of calm came over him. His body stopped feeling pain. Percy thought it was the feeling of dying, but the sound of his heartbeat growing stronger told him otherwise.

Percy snapped his eyes open as a smirk came on his face, 'thanks dad.'

The son of Poseidon rose out of the sea and walked onto land. His clothes started to automatically dry themselves and his wounds finished healing. Percy looked at the Hellhound, it growled at him. He could see it was bleeding, but the hunger was still there in it's eyes.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. He uncapped the blade and it grew to it's half broken form.

Percy turned to the monster, "let's dance shit stain."

The monster jumped at Percy, the son of Poseidon ran forward lowering his body. The hellhound jump over shot clearing Percy all together. The demigod swung his blade and the half destroyed form of Riptide tore through the Hellhound's underbelly.

Percy rolled onto the sand and look back ready to fight. But the Hellhound was already disintegrating. Percy recapped his blade and put it in his pocket. He stepped onto the beach and bowed, 'thank you dad. Thank you mom.'

"Percy?" a voice called out.

Percy turned and saw Kate standing there with Castle at her side. Percy blinked in surprise, "how did you find me?"

"I questioned every taxi driver in the area," Kate said running up to him, "what are you doing here?"

Percy looked at the beach, "the beach calms me down. I didn't…. I didn't want to stay in there."

"Percy you can't-" Kate began to scream when Castle put up a hand silencing her. He turned to Percy and smiled.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Did it help you feel better?" Castle asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"Percy," Castle said looking into the young child's eyes, "I don't know the first thing about what you are going through. I know that times like this I should be saying things like, 'I know what you are going through,' or something like that, but I don't. I don't know anything Percy. But I do know this, you are going to get through this. I promise. You can stay with me and Kate for as long as you want, hell I'll even adopt you if you're okay with it. But remember this Percy, you aren't alone."

Percy nodded, "I know… thanks."

Castle nodded and the three walked out of the beach. Percy however wasn't going to simply walk away from this. He had a duty, before it was a duty to others, his mom, his friends, his family. But now they were all gone, what they wanted didn't matter. All that remained was what Percy wanted….and Percy wanted revenge.

 **1 week later;**

It had been a week since Percy stayed with the Castles. The week had been filled with meeting with the NYPD, counseling sessions with a court ordered shrink and the occasional pep talk from Kate.

Over all Percy didn't get a single second for himself. But Percy hadn't been wasting his time. He had been planning his revenge. Percy had gotten most of his mother's stuff on day 5. He had gotten the apartment, which was in her name, her personal item and most importantly the Lotus Hotel and Casino card he gave her.

The unlimited money Percy would have using that card would be instrumental in getting Percy to wherever Kronos is hiding. That is if he ever found out where he was hiding.

Percy found himself sitting in a cafe drinking coffee. Today was the first time in days that Kate and Castle weren't looking over his shoulder. He liked them, but sometimes he felt they were over caring. He was basically a stranger to them, he didn't understand why they cared so much for him. Percy figured it was guilt on Kate's part, but Castle was a mystery.

As Percy finished his cup a voice called out, "you have some free time."

The voice was familiar to Percy. The son of Poseidon looked up and saw his half brother Triton stand before him in a mortal suit with a cane by his side.

"Triton?" Percy asked in surprise.

The man nodded, "yes. May I take a seat?"

"Please," Percy motioned for the seat next to his own. The God sat down and Percy began, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"Your revenge of course."

"Why isn't dad here?"

Triton sighed, "Olympus has fallen into chaos. Without you as the leader of the demigods Olympus greatest asset has lost all use. The demigods are still recovering from Kronos's attack…..and yours."

Percy put his head down in shame, "I-I….I didn't mean to."

Triton nodded, "I know. And so does father. In fact everyone in camp believes that as well."

Percy's head snapped up so fast Triton was afraid the boy might have accidentally gotten whiplash "they belive me?"

Triton smiled, "of course. After all you did for them, did you really believe they would abandon you so quickly."

Percy lowered his head, "the last time I saw them they looked at me like I was a monster. They had their weapons pointed at me, and I can't really blame them."

"Yes, it took some time. But people began to realise that you would have never done something like that in a million years. In fact the only reason they haven't come to find you is because the Fate's have forbidden any contact with by the divine world."

Percy blinked, "then how are you here?"

"The Fates command a lot, but there is one thing that can over power their orders. A debt."

Percy nodded, "so you are using the debt you owe me for saving Mera to speak to me."

Triton nodded, "yes. This is why father couldn't come himself. He had already pushed the line making you his champion, if he meet you in person-"

"-Wait what? Champion? I thought he restored my powers?"

Triton shook his head, "no. The Fates took them from you for good. Father however has the freedom to choose anyone he wishes to be his champion, and he chose you. Obviously this put him on the hot seat for a while, hence why it took so long for me to come to you."

Percy nodded, his powers had been weaker than before. They were weaker than the first time he had them. He figured it was just because he was getting used to the power once again but now it made sense.

Percy looked up, "so how are you going to help me?"

Triton pulled out a blank piece of paper from his coat pocket and slid it towards Percy, "this has the location of Kronos's base. Since defeating you and destroying camp he hasn't really been hiding."

Percy picked up the paper and read it, 'Mount Othrys, now Mt Tamalpais.'

Percy nodded, "thanks."

"So what exactly is your plan?"

"Go in there and kick some ass."

"You won't live," Triton said with worry in his voice.

Percy shook his head, "no. I will. I will go in there and kill Kronos where he stands."

"You could barely do it with all you powers. Now you are barely better than a mortal."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

Triton sighed, "no. But at the very least do not go in alone. Go back to camp Percy, try to talk to them."

Percy shook his head, "no. You said it yourself, the Fates were clear. Those who help me die. You are taking a big risk just coming here."

Triton grumbled "is there no one else you could ask?"

Percy thought about it. He did have a few people, but calling them would endanger their lives and Percy didn't want that. Percy sighed, "you are right Triton, I am probably going to die. In fact I was ready to die before, but I decided against it because I still hadn't gotten my revenge. I didn't want to die then because Kronos still lived. I am going there and I will make sure Kronos does not leave there alive. At the very least I will give him something to remember me by."

Triton scoffed, "a mortal is going to try and fight Kronos? Now this I would like to see."

Percy smiled and got off his seat, "you just might bother. YOu just might. Oh, and give my love to Mera."

Triton nodded and the two sons of Poseidon departed, knowing full well this would be the last time they would see each other.

 **2 days later;**

Percy sat in his train compartment watching the landscape pass by. A red mountain climbers bag sat by his side and a new black leather jacket was neatly folded next to him.

Percy had run away the day after he meet Triton. He had left a note for Castle and Beckett to find and this time he made sure not to be spotted by any road cameras. He went first to Boston and talked with Biggy, his contact in Abyss. After some begging Percy managed to get the name of someone who sold 'special weapons'. Percy had given the Lotus Casino card in exchange for the weapon in question. It was a high price, but he wouldn't need it after this.

The train pulled up in San Francisco and the moment Percy stepped out he felt strange, like a person who lived in a world made out of blue everything seeing red for the first time. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't be here, which probably meant this was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Percy took his big red bag and quickly hailed a cab. The cab took him all the way to the bottom of Mt. Tamalpais but no further. Percy payed the man and got out. He looked upon the mountain and saw something more.

Like Mount Olympus floated above the Empire State Building, Mount Othrys floated above Mt. Tamalpais. There was a common base between the two mountains, but the mortals couldn't see it. Percy walked to the top of the mountain and quickly reached the base of Mount Othrys.

There was no path leading up to the top of the Titan's mountain, there was only a rock wall. Luckily, Percy came prepared. Percy took out mountain climbing gear out of his big red bag and quickly readied himself. He put in climbing gloves and readied the rope and picks.

Percy tried to use the pick to dig into the face of the mountain but quickly found the mortal tool to be useless. 'So much for that idea. Sigh, might as well go the old fashion way.'

Percy threw away all the climbing gears he got, they were useless now and would only hold him down. Percy grabbed an edge along the mountain's surface and used it as a hold to manually climb the mountain.

Fear, panic and doubt all began to enter Percy's mind, but with practise Percy learned to mimic the ability of Gamers mind and squashed all the negative emotions. It wasn't as thorough or fast as Gamer's mind, but it kept him alive.

Percy now hanged 90 feet off the ground. His hands were starting to go cold, his leg's were sweaty. He didn't dare look down, the only thing he cared to see was the top.

Suddenly his grip on the rock surface slipped. Percy found himself falling down ata breakneck speed. He felt the wind fly across his face. 'I need to do something!' Percy thought out, panic rose but the adrenaline kicked in before that settled in. Percy acted on instinct, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out Riptide. He uncapped the blade and plunged it into the side of the mountain.

Surprising the celestial bronze blade broke the rocky surface, and slowed his fall. But Percy could feel this wasn't enough. He immediately clicked his heels causing the blades inside his shoes to pop out. He plunged them into the mountain face and his descent suddenly stopped.

The force of the sudden stop all most threatened to pussh Percy off of the mountain surface, but the son of Poseidon quickly grabbed the mountain face with his free hand and pulled closely.

He looked up, 'I'm not going to die like this.' Percy then started to climb up again. He went faster and faster. The blades on his foot were a big help, he no longer had to worry about footing for his feet. Percy could tell Riptide wasn't going to be much help in a fight, but it was the only weapon he had, and he would use it.

It took an hour, but eventually Percy reached the top. He pulled himself onto the cliff and rested. The climb had been tough on him, without his near god like stamina Percy come to realise what it truly meant to be human.

Percy stood up, he looked at the castle in front of him and a small part was afraid. The entire castle looked like it was carved out of one single black marble. The castle glistened like a black diamond as the sun's rays reflected off of it.

Percy steeled himself, he pushed his fears and doubts to the side, anything he felt didn't matter. All that mattered was what he was going to do, what he had to do. Percy walked into the castle, the door were wide open, almost like he was expected.

Green greek fire's light up the interior of the castle. In the corner of Percy's eyes he could see figures in the shadow moving. They however didn't attack him, and he knew why.

The long corridor lead to the main hall of the castle. There, almost like he was waiting for him, was Kronos.

A solid black marble throne stood in the center of the room with diamonds and other precious stones embedded in it. Kronos was with both arms flat on the armrest and sober smile on his face.

" _ **So you have come**_ ," Kronos said rising from the seat.

"Yeah," Percy said taking off his red bag throwing towards the center of the room, "I figured I owe you pay back for everything you did."

" _ **Everything I did? I heard it was you who killed all those demigods**_ ," Kronos said with a smirk.

Percy leveled his broken blade forward, "I'm not falling for the taunt Kronos. How's the arm by the way?"

The Titan smiled, " _ **Like you said, I'm not falling for the taunt. My arm has healed and my power restored, but tell me, if you couldn't defeat me at your best, what makes you think you can at your weakest? You have a broken sword, a broken spirit and a mortal body.**_ "

Percy narrowed his eyes, "you're wrong about one thing, my spirit isn't broken. You did manage to break me…. For some time I truly wanted to die. But then I realised that if I did, I would never have my revenge on you."

Kronos smiled, " _ **as stubborn as your father. Or maybe your mother? My assassins tell me she didn't scream while they tore her apart. She was in pain, but she didn't give them the pleasure of her screams. They even recorded the session for me to watch, but I was so disappointed with what I saw, I like it when they scream.**_ "

Percy charged forward as anger fueled his strength. The titan laughed as Percy swung at his head. Kronos doged in the last moment and the two began their dance. Percy would attack and Kronos would wait until the last moment before dodging.

Kronos moved all around the room taunting Percy, letting him get close enough to touch before moving away at the last second. Percy was getting tired already, the climb to the top had already drained him of his strength. He could barely keep Riptide up.

" _ **So this is what the champion of Olympus has been reduced to? A mere mortal with a broken blade trying and failing to fight a battle he barely has the energy to fight. I feel pity for you Jackson, you are an honorable person, and I respect that. But you are also the son of my son and for that sin I cannot forgive you.**_ "

"Eat shit," Percy said as he pushed himself forward in a sudden burst of speed. His blade almost had Kronos at the neck, but the titan simply moved backwards to dodge, 'NOW!'

The red bag Percy carried exploded outwards with water tendrils that grabbed Kronos's foot. The Titan was surprised, he couldn't move in time. The water held him in place and Percy pushed the sword deeper cutting into the titan's neck.

Percy rolled across the ground and commanded the water to attack Kronos and crush his neck. However the moment the water surround the titan it started to boil.

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Kronos shouted as energy exploded outwards. The water was vaporised instantly and Percy was pushed into the wall of the room.

" _ **I humoured you boy, and that was my mistake,**_ " Kronos appeared in front of Percy and picked him up by the hair, " _ **a mistake I will not repeat.**_ "

Percy smiled through his swollen eye and bloody lips. He then spat into Kronos's eyes, "bite me motherfucker."

The Titan growled as he threw Percy across the room. The son of Poseidon hit skidded across the black stone floor.

"Get him Lord Kronos!" Percy heard the voice of Hyperion shout out.

"Kill the bastard!" another loud voice said.

Percy slowly got up and saw Kronos approach him. The Titan pressed his foot on top of Percy's chest, " _ **any last words?**_ "

Percy remained silent and looked into Kronos's eyes.

" _ **Very well, then die in silence Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon,**_ " the titan lifted his foot and brought it down hard on top of Percy.

Boom!

Percy felt his body break into the marble below. His entire rib cage broke and collapsed downwards. Blood leaked everywhere.

Kronos lifted his leg and brought it down again.

Boom!

Percy felt his stomach being ripped apart as his insides spill outwards. He knew Kronos was just playing with him, one blow on a mortal from a Titan would have turned him into paste. He wanted to make Percy suffer.

Kronos lifted his foot up again and brought it over Percy's head. It came down when Percy spoke, "wait."

The foot stopped an inch from Percy's nose. Kronos put the foot to the side and looked down, " _ **what?**_ "

"Inside the bag," Percy whispered before closing his eyes.

Kronos looked at the red bag Percy brought with him. It was torn to pieces from the water that came out of it. Kronos approached the bag and picked it up. The inside were filled with broken water bottles and climbing gear, but underneath all that the Titan spotted something else. Something beeping.

Beep. Beep.

Kronos tore the bag apart and reached inside pulling out a large oval shaped device. He looked it over and his golden eyes widened as he recognized the symbol for radiation printed on the object's side. On the surface of the device was a heart beat monitor with a slowly reducing heart rate.

" _ **What have you done!**_ " Kronos roared turning to Percy.

Percy smiled without opening his eyes, "I have brought your death."

Percy had traded in his Lotus card for this weapon. A nuclear warhead that was tied to his heart beat. Slowly Percy felt his life slip away. He could hear the panicked voice of Kronos in the back of his mind. He smiled, 'fuck you asshole.'

Kronos tried to use his powers to freeze Percy and the bomb in time. But the moment he froze Percy the bomb stopped receiving the heartbeat signal and exploded in Kronos's arms. The blast took out the entirety of Mount Othrys, none of the Titans survived.

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness came for hims again.

Percy opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by darkness again. 'Am I dead?'

The darkness filled his very being, Percy didn't resiste.

'If I'm dead then why am I not at DOA records?'

Suddenly a flash of light exploded shining a spotlight on Percy.

"Hello?" the young man asked, "is anyone there?"

" **Greetings young one,** " a voice called out from the darkness. Suddenly a bright green light exploded right in front of Percy.

Percy waited for his eyes to get used to the intensity and saw a giant green whale. It had four flippers instead of two and it's very essence glowed green. On it's belly was a symbol, it was a circle with a horizontal bar on the top and bottom. The whale floated in mid air as every inch of it's body glowed with green power.

Percy felt his power increase just by being near this creature. It was like this thing gave him the will to do anything, his confidence as through the roof!

"Who are you?" Percy asked in wonder.

" **I am In, the entity of willpower,** " the giant whale spoke, " **I was created when life could first move on it's own accord. I have lived millions of years across all of time and space, and I come to you now for your trail.** "

"My trail? What do you mean?"

" **The world you lived through right now was your trail. You believed that you were simply going through a trail to forge a weapon, but that is not true, it is so much more.** "

Percy blinked in realization, "then you mean… I never really came out of that trance? Am I still in the trail? Was all that I lived through this past week an illusion?"

The green whale nodded, " **yes. That was a test. The trail you invoked through your spell was an ancient and powerful one. It would put you up to be judged by all 9 entities of the universe. We give you an impossible situation, a world that you cannot possibly hope to live in, and we break you. And in that moment of despair and torture, at your lowest point in life, we see who you really are.** "

Percy sighed in relief, "so that mean's my mom isn't dead. The camp is still alive and…I never killed anyone."

The whale nodded, " **yes mortal. That is true.** "

"So did I pass?"

" **There is no pass or fail in this test,** " I explained, " **all who go through this test will die. It is not a test to see whether you pass or fail, but to see what you are made off.** "

"And what am I made off?"

Suddenly a green crystal rose out of the darkness in front of Percy. It was diamond shaped and as big as Percy was.

" **Look and see your trials complete,** " Ion spoke as suddenly an image came up in the crystal.

The image was of Percy dieing at the beach. The hellhound had it's jaws around Percy's neck and was closing down on him. The Will to live slowly died in Percy's eyes, before they suddenly exploded with will power. The will to live.

The image then changed, it became the scene Percy was just in. He saw himself attacking Kronos. He saw his determination in his eyes, the sheer will to fight despite knowing that he couldn't win.

" **You have shown great will Perseus Jackson,** " Ion spoke as suddenly the green crystal started to collapse on itself in the form of a long oval, " **your will power will forge the shape of your weapon.** "

"T-Thank you."

The whale nodded, " **you are worthy. I give you also this Perseus Jackson,** " a flash of light and Percy saw before him a green scale, " **it is one of my scales. Use it however you please, but be warned for it has power you cannot begin to understand.** "

Percy nodded and the scale vanished. The green whale then moved to the side as the green was suddenly replaced by red.

A huge red bull spread in front of Percy. It had four horns and a long pair of tusks. It's body was bigger than it's feet could support as it floated in mid air.

The bull narrowed its eyes at Percy, " **I am The Butcher, the embodiment of rage. I was born after the first murder happened. And you Perseus Jackson have the capacity for great anger.** "

The green crystal then changed to red. Percy looked and the image of him fighting the dragon and Kronos appeared.

" **Your anger is your greatest tool, it will empower you in battle and give you reason to fight.** "

The red crystal then green bright red veins that crawled through it.

" **For long you have always sought to control your rage Jackson and have failed. For my gift to you is this,** " suddenly a flash of light blinded Percy but left him feeling more powerful, " **I have removed the limitations on your curse. When in rage now you will be in control as long as you wish to. Rage is powerful, but it is nothing without something to target that rage with.** "

"Y-You cured me of Le Bete?"

The bull nodded, " **yes I have.** "

"Thank you," Percy bowed and the bull then stepped aside along with Ion. Then an orange flash of light and a new being appeared. It was an orange snake with a circle on top of it's head.

The snake looked down at Percy, " **I am Ophidian, the entity of greed. I wassss born when the first being ate something that it did not need.** "

The crystal in front of Percy turned orange now as the snake continued, " **you do not have a greed for material wealth in your heart, but greed existssss in another form.** "

The crystal then displayed images not from Percy's trials but from all the times he leveled up. That smile he got when he saw the extra stat points, the laughter he got when defeating enemies.

"My greed…..is the greed for power?"

The snake nodded " **yesss. You desire above all, power. Be it for good or bad issss inconsequential. You desssssire power, and that is your obsession. Greed will push you towardssss your goalssss.** "

The crystal then began to crack even more as lines of orange joined the lines of red.

" **For my gift to you, I will give you the power to enssslave otherssss with your might,** " Ophidian opened it's jaws wide and sent a blast of energy into Percy's body, " **your want for power will attract those weaker than you. They will be drawn to you like flies to a flame** "

Percy blinked at what the snake said but before he could say anything the entity simply moved the side.

In a flash of yellow the next entity showed up turning the crystal yellow. This entry looked like a giant cross between a flying mantis and a dragon. It radiated free, but Percy found himself relaxes in front of the giant bug.

" **I am Parallax, the entity of fear. I was born at the dawn of sentient life, for as long as beings have dreams, they also have nightmares. Look into the crystal and see your trails fulfilled.** "

Percy looked and saw himself being surrounded by the camp members. He saw then hold their blades up against him, and he saw the fear in his eyes.

" **You have faced your greatest fear and surpassed it,** " Parallax spoke, " **for that fear shall save you from death. Fear will keep you alert, and fear will inspire you to never be weak.** "

The crystal grew yellow lines that intersected with the orange and the red as Parallax continued, " **I do not have a gift for you. But I do have advice. I will answer three questions for you in the future,** " suddenly a yellow ball appeared in front of Percy and then disappears, " **use that to ask me whatever you wish.** "

Percy bowed, "thank you."

The yellow bug moved to the side as the darkness was now fought back by Percy's favorite colour, blue. The crystal changed to blue now with the orange, red and yellow lines still etched into it.

Slowly the blue light took the form of a bird. The bird looked beautiful with wide wings and two long tails. The bird resembled a peacock but the way it stood, prideful but at the same time compassionate.

" **I am Adara,** " the bird spoke softly, " **and I am the entity of hope. I was born when the first sentient life performed the first prayer and I exist everywhere. Look into the crystal and see your trail fulfilled.** "

Percy looked and saw once again home at the sea being attack by a Hellhound. Percy saw himself kick hi hidden knifes into the monster's body before slowly sink into the ocean. Percy remembered this moment, he prayed. He prayed and prayed to his father never giving up hope, he knew that his father would save him, and that belief turned out to be true.

" **You hope is great Perseus, you faith in your family and fellow man is without question. But beyond all that you inspire hope.** "

The image then changed. Percy saw himself fighting Hyperion for the first time in camp. He saw himself defend the camp. He then saw himself bring back the souls of his dead friends, he saw the demigods look at him with hope and wonder in their eyes. The image then changed to the time Percy saved Mera, than to the time he the 24 demigods. He saw the faces of all the children of the minor Gods and a few other campers.

" **Hope while a great emotion to have, it is even greater to give. And you have given plenty for all. We cannot interfere with the Fates, else I would make you my champion. I can however give you a blessing.** "

A blue ball of light flew from Adara to Percy. The bird sung in joy, " **from now on you will grow stronger and stronger the more people you inspire. For every life you give hope to, you will become stronger. Like a wolf in a pack, you will become stronger the bigger the pack.** "

Percy bowed, "thank you Adara. I do not know what to say."

The bird smiled, " **no Percy Jackson. Thank you.** "

The bird moved to the side and an indigo light took over. The light took the form of a giant four limbs jellyfish with suckers all over it's body. In the center between its limbs was one purple eyes that looked at Percy.

" **I am Proselyte, the entity of compassion. Where rage comes from murder and hope from prayer, compassion is given to all. I was formed when hope battled rage and am only found in the hearts of good people. And you Perseus Jackson are a good person. Look into the crystal.** "

Percy looked and this time it showed him at the Lotus Casino saving the several demigods there. The image then changed to the time Percy sailed the wrong direction needlessly wasting time on his quest to save Mera.

" **You have done things that were never asked of you. If you had never saved those demigods no one would have known. If you had left Mera in that deep water, no one would have blamed you. But you chose to go out of your way to save them and for that you Perseus Jackson are a hero. Remember compassion ensures that the next day will be a betters on.** "

The crystal, now purple, was covered with similar lines mixing well with the other colours. Percy now however began to see a pattern. Each line moved from the outside to the inside in four different directions. Soon however they all meet at the center as all the girls started to mix well with each other.

" **For my gift to you I grant you this,** " a purple ball appeared in front of Percy and then promptly disappeared, " **the power of empathy. I realise that understanding others feelings is not something important to you right now. But after war, peace can only be maintained by understanding one another.** "

Percy bowed again, "thank you."

The celepod moved to the side and darkness took over once again. Percy waited for the next light being to show up but nothing happened. Percy waited and just when he thought to give up, the crystal turned violet.

A bright violet light appeared in front of Percy but it took no form. It simple existed in the form of light as it began to talk.

" **I am love. I am the emotion of love. Unlike the other's I do not have a form to call upon as loves comes in many forms. I am created again and again in the hearts of all life. For you Perseus I look like this.** "

The violet light then transformed into a tall elfish looking woman with a bow and arrow strapped to her back. Her body looked delicate like a flower but Percy could feel the energy roll off of her.

" **Love cannot be shown. Love cannot be taught. You love, and that is all. My trail does not have a time limit as there is no way to prove your love is true. Love is nothing but what you make of it.** "

The crystal did not show any image to Percy this time and instead violet lines simply ran through it like before.

" **I cannot give you any gifts Perseus, I have not the power to do so. But I can give you a piece of advice,** " the being smiled at Percy, " **love comes in many forms and in many sources. Do not try to stick to only one path. Look at all, and open your eyes to the feeling of others. After all, you have plenty of love to go around.** "

Percy blushed at the comment but said nothing. The violet light then moved to the side and Percy realised that all the entities now stood behind him in order of appearances. Percy turned around and faced them, "is this it? Is the flashbacks scene over?"

Some of the entities chuckled in amusement while Ion spoke up, "no there are two more entities you have to meet."

Just as I said that the darkness suddenly drew. Just then the spotlight on Percy exploded outwards burning like fire. The top began white while the bottom became black. Percy felt his whole world turn sideways as the black and white slowly moved from the top to the side.

Suddenly two figures appeared out of the two lights. Out of the darkness came a zombies figure in black robes with a sytch by his side. And out of the white light came a thin wiry figure with six angle wings and a halo on top.

" **Greeting human,** " the black entity spoke, " **I am Necron, the embodiment of death. I represent the death of all, even the immortal.** "

" **And I am the Entity,** " the figure in white spoke, " **the being responsible for all life in the universe.** "

" **You are the first human to have passed our test,** " Necron spoke.

" **The first to finish the task of all nine entities,** " the Entity spoke, " **many have tried, and only few have even succeeded in completing the trail of even one entity.** "

" **You have mastered death by embracing it,** " Necron spoke as the crystal turned black showing Percy the image of his dead body before the nuclear bomb exploded.

" **And you have sacrificed all to preserve life,** " the Entity spoke as the crystal changed to white, but the image stayed the same.

" **For your accomplishment I give you this,** " Necron spoke as he summoned a black ball that disappears into Percy, " **the power to call anyone dead back to life, if they were reincarnated then you will be presented with a copy of their soul. They will appear in their natural bodies in any form you wish for. But be warned they may only stay for a limited time.** "

" **And I give you this,** " the Entity spoke, summoning a white box, " **you will need this in the future. For now keep it safe.** "

Percy bowed to them both, "thank you."

The entities nodded and spoke together, " **remember, there is no life without death and no death without life.** "

The entities then all began speaking at once, " **you, pilgrim of Greece, have completed the tasks of the soul. You have reforged yourself into a better you. Go now and remember what you have learnt. And take with you our gifts and strength.** "

The crystal in front of Percy went blank as suddenly white and black lines grew along it as well. The crystal then started to vibrate violently as Percy grabbed it with both hands. He held onto it tightly and didn't' let go.

" **Now go Perseus Jackson!** " the more they spoke the more violently the crystal shock, " **go fulfill your destiny!** "

The crystal exploded outwards as suddenly everything went white.

* * *

 **Outside;**

"Guys!" Thalia shouted alerting the gathered demigods. They all turned and saw Percy's prone body moving. The barrier around him slowly disappeared as the cauldron began to glow bright white.

Suddenly a bright pillar of light exploded outwards covering Percy in it and blasting everyone around to their backs.

"What the hell is going on?!" Michael shouted out.

"I don't know!" Annabeth shouted back.

The pillar of light slowly disappeared into nothing leaving behind the glowing form of Percy Jackson. He glowed like white hot metal, his eyes shined green as the rest of his body slowly turned back to normal. On his right stood a brand new weapon.

It was a bright blue trident with white lines going along it's body. Below the prongs was a big white circle with three lines going from it towards the three prongs. Below the three blades were two large blades protruding outwards with a slight upwards curve. The trident was as big as Percy was tall and the body was covered with leather for a good grip.

 **Anavátiskýma,**

 **The weapon of Percy Jackson, formed from the fang of Janai'ngo and is tempered with blood of his parents. Since finishing the tasks of the emotional entities this weapon is forever bound to him.**

 **Note: spinning the weapon will turn it from trident mode to sword mode and vice versa. To transform into a pen simply give a mental command.**

 **Powers-**

 **Can freely summon water from the tip. Cost - 100 MP per gallon.**

 **Stronger command over the sea.**

 **Allows for user to give large scale commands to all sentient aquatic life.**

 **Will always return to owner's pocket.**

 **Durability- It will only break if Percy dies.**

 **Attack - 100,000**

 **Special modes: Each emotion channeled through this weapon will give forth to a new form. Cost 500 MP per second**

 **Rage- 4 X Attack, special ability- causes a people to go into a rage filled frenzy.**

 **Greed- 5 X Loot, special ability - causes automatic gathering of loot.**

 **Fear- -50% power, cause targets to witness what they fear the most.**

 **Will- Escalation of power equal to the amount of will power supplied. Limit- none.**

 **Hope- 2 X Attack, gives a 50% boost to all allies**

 **Compassion- 20% chance of enemy surrendering and turning into an ally**

 **Love- Summons a field of protection. Strength and size depends on intensity of emotion.**

 **Special conditions for Life and Death: channel all emotions;**

 **Life- bring back the recently dead, cost - 1 day of user's own life.**

 **Death- send a wave of death, cost - user will spend one hour in the fields of punishment for every person he killed.**

'Wave rider,' Percy thought, 'so that's your name.'

He turned to his new weapon and spun it with one hand. The trident slowly collapsed in on itself as the three blades of the tridents turned into water. The body of the trident shrunk down to a hand and a half grip. The two curved blades along the side of the trident bent towards the center, tacking on the form of a greek leaf blade with a split down the middle that was covered with water.

Percy now held a blade similar to the structure of Riptide with the blade resembling the nib of a fountain pen. Even it's special powers was to turn into a pen, just like Riptide. Maybe because he used Riptide in creating the weapon, it is so similar to it. Percy flipped the blade around once more and the blade turned into a blue fountain pen.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Create your own weapon!**

 **1- A piece of the monster powerful enemy you have ever defeated (Completed)**

 **2- The blood of the person/persons you care about the most (Completed)**

 **3- A peice of an item that you hold dear to your heart (Completed)**

 **4- A drop of your blood (Completed)**

 **Reward;**

 **One new super cool weapon!**

 **+100,000 Exp!**

 **\+ 20,000 Exp for every emotional spectrum concurred.**

 **\+ 20 points for every emotional spectrum concurred.**

 **Total Exp gained!**

 **280,000 Exp**

 **Total Points gained!**

 **180**

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up three times!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 11,550/11,550 (+1000) = 12,550**

 **Mana- 6,500/6,500 (+1000) = 7,500 (+20% more mana, +1,500) = 9,000**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-42 Exp- 9,260/117,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-55(+20)=75**

 **VIT-86(+10+20)=116**

 **DEX-50(+10+20)=80**

 **INT-83**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS- 279**

 **MONEY- 488,043$/ 556D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class, that has since changed, he is now considered a genius in battle and is considered very academically gifted. Percy loves his mother, and every demigod in camp and will do anything to protect them all.**

Percy closed all the boxes when suddenly more came about.

 **You have gained new powers!**

 **Skills;**

 **Enslavement, Lv- MAX**

 **You if you succeed in snaring an individual's attention and or interest, you have a 50% chance of controlling them.**

 **60% if said individual if half as strong as you are.**

 **70% if they are one third as strong as you are.**

 **80% if they are one fifth as strong as you are.**

 **This is a skill you will need to use consciously.**

 **Empathy, Lv- MAX**

 **You will understand the emotions of others. This is a skill you can only use consciously.**

 **Necromancy, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **A branch of magic that involves magic surrounding the dead or the un-dead.**

 **Skills,**

 **Revival of the dead, Lv- MAX**

 **Brings back the spirits of the dead in their natural bodies. Limit- 1 time per day. No limit on the number of revived, the only limit is the ability of the user to channel the powers of death.**

 **Note: If the soul of the person is unavailable then a copy will be made of the soul which posses all of the original soul's knowledge and memories.**

 **Perk;**

 **Wolf pack- + 5% increase in all stats, attacks and skills for every person that fights by your side.**

 **Note: this perk is only active during combat.**

 **A perk has been updated!**

 **·** **Le Bete- gives +20 to all every time Percy gets angry. For every person Percy kills while in this berserk rage he will gain+2 stat points. Note: Percy will have full control while in this mode.(Permanent)**

 **Items;**

 **Scale of Ion,**

 **A scale from the entity of willpower. The scale can be used for a variety of spells and rituals. It is unknown what happens when one consumes a scale.**

 **Ball of Parallax,**

 **Simply ask this ball anything and if it is known, Parallax will answer you.**

 **Amount of times it can be used- 3**

 **Box of the Entity,**

 **A unknown box which will never open unless the time is right.**

Suddenly Percy felt knowledge and power enter him. He fell to his knees from the rush of it all. It was almost painful, but the feeling of having his powers back made up for it. The trials may have all been an illusion, but Percy had still lived a week in his own personal hell.

"Percy?" Thalia asked stepping up to him, "are you okay?"

The son of Poseidon smiled, "never better." He stood up in shaking feet, they had been kneeling on the ground for a long time. Percy stepped off of the Fist of Zeus and landed on the ground,

"Percy be careful," Michael said approaching to help his friend.

Percy smiled and grabbed his friend in a hug, "you're alright. Thanks the Gods you're alright."

Michael blinked, "ah….did you hurt your head or something?"

"Well he was in that trance for an hour," Annabeth said, "who knows what happen-"

"-You're alive too!" Percy yelled out as he grabbed Annabeth into a hug as well. He then turned to Thalia, "and you too!"

Percy launched himself at Thalia grabbing her in a big hud tacking in the scent of pine, "Percy? Are you okay?"

Percy smiled as he broke the hug, "I'm fine….I'm just happy to be alive."

* * *

 **Admit it. For one second in the chapter you got scared. You thought everything just went to shit. You can say you didn't, but I'm going to assume you did.**

 **So yes, a trident. You know there are so many writers out there who give Percy a scythe or soemthign else rediculas for him to use that has no buisness being used by a son of Poseidon, so I just didn't want to.**

 **I kept it simple and at the same time complex. I hope you like the weapon, if you want a reference for what it looks like just google the term, 'Kyogre trident'.**

 **And yes, I gave him a major power boost, but he deserves it. Next chapter will tackle Leo's training, some upgrades and some down time for Percy, the guy really needs to learn how to relax.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and comment on what you thought, bye!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

Percy sat crossed legged in the middle of the Amphitheatre. He had one hand on his lap and one on Wave rider which stood straight by his side. The sky was red indicating that Percy was inside his ID world. He took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out.

Percy opened his eyes and placed Wave rider across his lap. 'Okay, let's see how you work.'

Percy slowly let anger take over. It was difficult to start, you couldn't just decided to get angry, it had to come out on it's own. So Percy created his own motivation. He recalled all the times he was angry. The time Mera got attacked, the time in the illusional world when Kronos killed Thalia. That time Hades took his mother. That time he found out Luke was a traitor.

Anger slowly poured out of him in earnest. Percy knew this wasn't his limit to how angry he could get, this was barely the surface. But it enough to activate the special mode on his weapon.

Ping!

 **Special mode activated! Emotion: Anger**

 **4 X attack, Rage blast- beam of light that causes affected individuals to go into a rage filled frenzy**

The white in Percy's blue trident turned blood red as an aura of rage covered the weapon and Percy.

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' activated! You gained +20 to all stats!**

Percy's eyes slowly began to change. While before the Le Bete curse was uncontrollable and gave +50 extra stats, the new improved perk gave only +20 stats, but allowed Percy to remain in control. As such to reflect on this change, instead of Percy's eyes turning yellow, they turned bright red.

Percy got off the ground and began twirling the weapon around. Percy's skills in spear handling would be useful in fighting with a trident, the principle of attack was basically the same for both.

Percy trailed his weapons over and over before harshly swinging the trident in a wide arc sending a blast of wind so powerful it damaged the rocks in front of Percy.

'Guess that's what a weapon with 400,000 attack points can do,' Percy realised as he slowly let the weapon depower by releasing his anger. The red in the trident turned back to white and his eye turned back to their normal sea green.

'Let's try… will power.'

Percy placed the trident before him and focused on the blades. His brain no longer tried to divert his attention, when in battle his focus was like that of a hawk's. Percy slowly removed all other emotions, they would just get in the way. He then thought, 'activate.'

Percy's will was strong enough to activate the special mode in his trident causing the white lines to turn green;

Ping!

 **Special mode activated! Emotion: Willpower**

 **Power supplied due to willpower- X 2**

'I didn't concentrate enough,' Percy realised as he let go of his concentration returning his weapon back to normal. He then focused again. This time didn't think of anything else except activating his weapon's power, and once again;

Ping!

 **Special mode activated! Emotion: Willpower**

 **Power supplied due to willpower- X 4**

Percy realised the mode and he panted. He was tired, the amount concentration needed for only a 4 times power boost was ridiculous. Even with Gamer's mind Percy couldn't muster enough willpower. But maybe that was because this was training. Percy had always been the type to grow stronger under pressure, maybe that was what he needed to become stronger with willpower.

Percy sighed and twirled his trident transforming it into a sword and then into a fountain pen. He capped the pen and put it into his pocket. It was time to test out his other skills.

Percy opened his skill list and saw them all. He couldn't help but whistle. He had a lot of different skills, but was never master of any one in particular. Maybe he should change that soon. Percy saved that thought for later and instead looked at the skill he obtained from Necron;

 **Necromancy, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **A branch of magic that involves magic surrounding the dead or the un-dead.**

 **Skills,**

 **Revival of the dead, Lv- MAX**

 **Brings back the spirits of the dead in their natural bodies. Limit- 1 time per day. No limit on the number of revived, the only limit is the ability of the user to channel the powers of death.**

 **Note: If the soul of the person is unavailable then a copy will be made of the soul which posses all of the original soul's knowledge and memories.**

It was honestly a skill Percy never saw himself having. It always seemed kind of…..a Hades thing to do by reviving the dead. But now he had it, and he might as well make use of it.

'No…..who should I bring back from the dead?' Percy knew he basically had a wide variety of people to chose from. He could call Julius Caesar, Shakespeare, Churchill, Cleopatra or even Walt Disney! All of human history was at his all so the question came, who to pick?

'Hm….well why not the original Perseus?' Percy wondered, 'he and I do have a lot in common. And we do both have the same name. It should be a blast.' Percy nodded as he made his choice. He closed his eyes and slowly activated his revival spell. Percy felt a drain on his body, it felt like his stamina was being sucked out through a straw. He felt drained, but luckily the power sapping stopped before it did to much damage.

Slowly a figure in white appeared before Percy. The person was blurry, he could barely make out the edges, but slowly the image of the person focused itself. Standing before Percy now was an older man wearing a white robe and a purple cape. He blinked and looked around before settling his eyes on Percy.

[Ah….who are you?] the man asked.

Percy smiled, [hello, I am Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon.]

The figure nodded, [I am Perseus, son of Zeus. May I ask why I was summoned here? And how has a son of Poseidon summoned me? Usually it is the children of Hades who posses such a power.]

Percy nodded, [usually, yes. I am what you would call a special case. I apologize for calling you Perseus, I was testing my abilities and who better to try and call than my name's sake?]

Perseus rose an eyebrow, [ah, I see. You were named after me where you? Ironic that a son of Poseidon bears the name of a son of Zeus.]

Percy smiled and nodded, [indeed. My mother knew the life of a demigod is filled with tragedy and in all of Greek history you were the only one who achieved a long and fruitful life. Hence she wish to give me your name in the hope that I would obtain some of your luck.]

The greek hero smiled, [I am glad my name can be in the form of such optimism. Usually it is because of my deads of other things, and while it is flattering one does get tired of hearing every other person in Greece name their child after you.]

Percy laughed, [I figured. Well thank you for showing up when you did, sorry if I disturbed your after life.]

[Not at all,] the man shook his head, [after all the 24/7 orgies tended to get boring and repetitive after a while.]

Percy blanched at that but quickly sent the old Perseus on his way. 'A 24/7 orgy huh?' Percy wondered as he started to wonder what that would be like. Immediately his imagination produced an image of himself sitting in on a large bed. He was stark naked as slowly the bed began filling up with people.

Thalia was first as Percy imagined her thick juicy thighs and perky breasts crawl towards him. Then came the sight of Annabeth as she pressed herself up against his arms while looking at him with those sharp blue eyes of hers.

Percy's blush grew bigger as slowly his pants started to tighten. 'No!' Percy snappe dout of it slamming his Gamer's mind on the image. 'No, no, no! Nope! They are your friends man! What's wrong with you?! You can't think about your friends like that!'

Jackson sighed, 'I really need a girlfriend.'

Percy sat down on the ground and opened up his skill list again to look for things to do to distract him. Just then he noticed the large amount of points he had. It was a great bonus he got from the trials, and they were just sitting there. All 279 of them.

Percy pulled up his status;

 **STR-55(+20)=75**

 **VIT-86(+10+20)=116**

 **DEX-50(+10+20)=80**

 **INT-83**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-50**

 **POINTS- 279**

He wondered what he should invest in. Right now Percy had a pretty comfortable fighting style. He used a variety of spells in battle or other situations but he mostly focused on fast and powerful attacks. Speed was he speciality, so maybe he should improve on that first.

So Percy poured 14 points into VIT raising it to 100;

 **VIT-100(+10+20)=130**

Ping!

 **You have achieved 100 points in VIT! You have gained a new perk!**

Please chose two new perks!

 **Speed thinking- allows user to think 10 times faster than the normal human.**

 **Flying Thunder God- Allows a short burst of speed that is similar to teleportation. Limit- range of 10 meters.**

 **Minor Godly stamina- Your present stamina level is tripled.**

 **Iron body defence- allows user's body to become as tough as iron on command ensuring a level of armour to be created over the skin. It is a tough as iron.**

Percy was in a pinch now. He wanted every single one of those perks. The speed thinking would be unbelievably useful in fights. He could think quickly now, but that was only when the rest of his body was also moving fast. He never quite got the trick of increasing his brain's speed independent of the rest of his body. He may have gotten it once or twice, but that was barely for as second.

The flying thunder god perk seemed like the next logical step for Percy to take. After all most of the time Percy used his speed to fight people close to him, not those afar. And even so, 10 meters would easily get the job done.

Then there was the extra stamina boost. With all the running he would possibly do in the future it seemed like something he would definitely need.

And the Iron body defence was basically his answer for not wearing armour. If he could use his perk tree the right way he should be able to increase the toughness from iron to who knows what. He could even end up with skin as tough as diamonds!

Percy sighed, this was a difficult decision to make. But in the end it came down to what he needed, not what he wanted. He needed to be faster and he needed to be able to run longer. The Iron body defence was great, heck it was more that great, but he didn't need it now. And while the speed thinking thing was great and all, it really wasn't his style. Plus he always had his natural battle instincts to fall back on.

So Percy made his choice and pressed the Flying Thunder God perk and Minor Godly stamina.

Ping!

 **Congratulations! You have obtained two new perks!: Flying Thunder God & Minor Godly Stamina.**

Percy closed the box and pulled up his perk list. Now that his VIT had increased by 20 levels that meant he could now buy four new addons for his Speed demon perk.

Each add on increased his max speed by 100 Km, and each cost an single point. Hence Speed Demon got a new upgrade;

· **Speed demon- Allows user to travel at unbelievable speeds at the cost of 200 HP per minute. Can be improved on with training, at present speed is: 932 Miles/hour (1,500 KM/hr)**

Percy then opened up his newly acquired Flying Thunder God perk and found that he could buy 20 new add ons. He bought them all. Each add on increased his range of 'teleportation' by 10 meters.

· **Flying Thunder God- Allows a short burst of speed that is similar to teleportation. Limit- range of 210 meters.**

Wit this Percy knew he should be the fastest man alive. His max speed was above mach 1, if that didn't make him the fastest then he didn't know what would.

Percy then opened the second new skill he got but found that this one didn't have a perk tree. It seemed that the minor godly stamina was something you couldn't improve upon.

Percy shrugged, it didn't really matter. He then looked through his many perks again and his eyes fell on Chimera's blood.

 **Chimera's blood- Allows user to temporarily take on one trait from the last monster he killed. The user can use this trait for however long he wishes.**

Percy opened the perk tree and found a few new add one. The first one he could buy resulted in the number of traits the perk could store be increased to two. Which did seem like a nice trait to have. So Percy spent 5 points and unlocked that.

Percy then opened up his Le Bete perk, now that he no longer lost control while using that form it was a good idea to invest in it. He opened the perk tree and saw only one add on available. It costed 5 points but would add and increase of 4 additional stat points for every person killed while in the Le Bete mode.

So Percy payed the 5 points and upgraded what seemed like his trump card when in battles that called for him fighting an army.

· **Le Bete- gives +20 to all every time Percy gets angry. For every person Percy kills while in this berserk rage he will gain+6 stat points. Note: Percy will have full control while in this mode.(Permanent)**

Percy still had 231 points to use and not many perks to use it on. He knew that he shouldn't try and waste them on pers he didn't need, but having so many of them and not using it…..it just felt like a crime.

So Percy decided to spent 45 points on STR increasing it to 100;

 **STR-100(+20)=120**

Ping!

 **You have achieved 100 points in STR!You have gained a new perk!**

 **Multistage Strengths- This perk allows you to reduce your own strength by half per layer of seals you have on place. When the seal is broken you gain twice your normal strength for half the time the strength was sealed away.**

 **Note: you may put a seal on your seal. This will result in strength stored up on your bottom most seal to double its release strength since it is already in a seal.**

 **Example: If you have three seals, the energy released from the first seal will increase your strength by 2, the second by 4, the third by 6 and so on.**

Percy smiled, this was so going to useful. 'Let's see what this thing is,' he decided.

When he first activated it, a chain like tatoo appeared over his right forearm with the number 1 above it. Percy felt his strength reduced by half leaving his stat at;

 **STR-50(+20)= 70**

It seemed that only his base strength was affected by this, not the bonus he received from his necklace of Poseidon.

When Percy removed the seal his strength had doubled;

 **Seal Release: Layer 1, Time: 20 seconds**

 **STR-200(+20)=220**

Percy then reapplied the first seal he had, but then added another one. The second one was also a tattoo of a chain, but this one appeared on his left forearm and had the number 2 above it. This reduced his strength to a mere quarter of what he had;

 **STR- 25(+20)=45**

And when Percy released the second seal it resulted in his strength returning to 50, but he got a bonus of 2 turning his added strength into 100. And when Percy released his first seal that strength was multiplied by 4 resulting in;

 **Seal Release: Layer 2, Time: 20 seconds**

 **STR-400(+20)=420**

It seemed that each seal had a level. The first seal gave a bonus of 2 when released. The second layer gave a bonus of 4 when fully released. When Percy slipped a third seal his strength had reduced even more;

 **STR-12.5 (+20)= 32.5**

And when Percy released the third seal his strength doubled turning into 25. When the second seal was released it increased four times that to 100 and when the last seal was removed it increased by 6 times;

 **Seal Release: Layer 3, Time: 20 seconds**

 **STR-600(+20)=620**

In the end Percy decided to add a total of six seals on him at all times. This reduced his strength to 1.5;

 **STR- 1.5(+20)=21.5**

While this did leave him weak, Percy was not completely defenceless. The bonus he received form the necklace of Poseidon still kept him on the level of the average demigod. Plus this type of restriction would be extremely useful for him during peace times, which was right now.

The only problem he now had was the three tattoos he had on both arms. While they were small and kind of awesome, they were easy to spot. Percy may be brave and all, but he did not want his mother to see them, the woman would scream at him for hours on end.

Luckily his black jacket covered his arms nicely, though it was starting to get a little to small for him, thanks to his recent growth spurt.

He then turned to Body From and found that he now had 10 new buying options. Percy spent 6 points to increase the strength of Body Form to 10 times more. And 4 points on reducing the cool down time to ⅛ of the time used.

· **Body Form- Allows user to focus all their strength in one part of their body. The focused area will gain X10 power for a desired time period. Cool down will last 1/8 as long and total strength will be reduced by half till then.**

Percy then put 50 points into a stat he rarely paid attention to, LUC;

 **LUC-50**

Ping!

 **You have achieved 100 points in LUC! You have gained a new perk!**

 **Wish- Make one wish a week. 40% chance of success, less the more ridiculous the wish is.**

Percy was beyond surprised at the perk he had gotten. In all honestly Percy didn't really know what to do with the perk. He didn't really have any wish to make per say. Percy shrugged, it was a thought for another day.

Percy then turned to Int and poured 17 points into it raising it to 100

 **INT-100**

Ping!

 **You have achieved 100 points in INT! You have gained a new perk!**

 **Mana Drain- Allows for user to absorb mana from the surroundings. Constant stream of 100 MP per second. (Present natural mana recovery rate is 67 MP per second. Total mana recovery = 167 MP per second.)**

Percy then closed his status and finally took a deep breath. That was enough upgrades for now. He still had 119 points but his arsenal had already grown by a lot, and it was time to go back to the basics to train himself to use these new powers.

So far he has been only using what he was used to, a combination of Speed demon, Body Form and Earthquake vibrations. But now with more skills to work with he needs to reform his battle style.

Percy broke out of his ID and found himself back in the real world. It was still night time here, his watch said it was 3 in the morning. Percy didn't really go back to bed after the trials….he didn't want to.

The week he spent outside of camp in that illusionary world alone made him miss camp. It sounded silly, but Percy wanted to make sure this was really and he wasn't just dreaming this. That world he was in…..it felt so real. He was afraid that is he went to bed, he might wake up back at the Castle's place with his mother dead and him mortal.

Sigh, he was glad to be back in the real world. His mom was alive, but the thought that she would have been in danger because of him….that still scared him. Percy sighed, 'guess that was why I left Leo with her. But that stupid dog wasn't strong enough….wait…..I feel like I'm forgetting someone….'

Percy's eyes snapped open in realization as he opened his inventory and quickly found Leo there. Percy reached in and pulled the dog out all the while thinking, 'I really have poor memory when it comes to people.'

The dog looked at Percy and barked, " _asshole! Where the hell am I?! And where are my beautiful caregivers?!_ "

Percy raised an eyebrow, "caregivers? You mean my mom and Kate? They are back in New York."

" _Then where am I?!_ " Leo barked as he tried to shake loose, but Percy's grip was too strong.

"You are at camp Half-Blood, with me."

" _What the hell is camp half-blood?!_ "

Percy sighed, "this is going to be a long story." Percy sat down and put Leo in front of him.

" _Physc!_ "The dog immediately tried to run away.

Percy sighed, 'how did I know he was going to do that?' Percy then spread open his arms and activated his telekinesis easily lifting the light puppy off of the ground and into the air.

" _What?! How are you doing this?! Put me down filthy male!_ " Leo tried to paddle away with his small paws but it only served to amuse Percy.

"Listen Leo, I'm sorry," the dog stopped struggling and looked at Percy as the demigod continued, "I know I shouldn't have done what I did. But I couldn't exactly take you with me."

The puppy forced, " _you were my master stupid human. We were supposed to be together. That's why they saved me after all._ "

Percy put the dog down as Leo walked towards Percy and sat down, "who are they?"

" _The Fates,_ " the dog said, " _my mother and father died saving my life. I…...I lived, but barely. The Fates came and made a deal with me, they said that I could live on, but I would be bound to you. They promised me you would take care of me, they said I would have a home again. At first when I saw you I didn't like you because I didn't want a master. But when you left me…._ "

Percy said, he reached out and gently scratched the back of Leo's ear, "I'm sorry boy, I really am. I can't change what happened in the past, but I can change the future. So if you still want, I'll be your master again."

The dog nodded, " _yes...that sounds nice._ "

Percy smiled, "great, it's a deal."

Ping!

 **You have obtained a companion!**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and suddenly Leo's status page popped up;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-1**

 **HP:50/50**

 **MP:10/10**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 0/100**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-0**

 **A dog which is a mixture of a hellhound and a normal mundane wolf. It is strong and quick and very lucky. It is also know to be very hyperactive**

 **Likes: Bacon, women and long walks**

 **Dislikes: men, vaccum cleaners**

 **He likes Percy**

 **He feels happy getting his master back**

 **Skills-**

 **Perks-**

Percy blinked at the new additions to Leo's list, the Exp bar and skill list were new additions. But before Percy could look into it further Leo spoke up, " _wait….you understand me!?_ "

Percy blinked in confusion, "ah…. Yeah."

" _Since when?!_ "

"Since yesterday."

" _Really?!_ "

"Wait...you mean to tell me you basically had a full blown conversation with me, and you didn't notice I was responding back?"

" _Well you humans do it all the time! You keep talking to us asking things like, 'who's a good boy?' or 'do you want to play fetch?' I got absorb in the moment!_ "

Percy laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't notice!"

Leo huffed, " _well I was busy rubbing my face into your mother's milk makers._ "

Percy narrowed his eyes, he activated his telekinesis powers and lifted Leo up.

"BARK!" " _Let me go!_ "

Percy twisted him upside down and dropped him on his head. The puppy whined as he slowly stood upright shaking his head, "talk about my mom like that and I'll drop you even higher next time."

Leo grumbled but lowered his ears in submission, " _yes boss._ "

Percy smiled, "well, I suppose we might as well begin first with introduction. Hey Leo, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy extended his hand.

Leo sniffed the hand offered and licked it giving out a happy bark in response, " _you can call me Leo!_ "

Percy smiled as he scratched Leo's head. "Okay Leo, tell me, what do you want to do?"

Leo looked surprised, " _well….I have never really seen the forest in a long time._ " Leo got up and turned to the First in the distance, " _can we go there?_ "

Percy nodded, "sure, why not?"

The pair of master and pet then left the Amphitheater and began walking across camp. Leo looked around everywhere with excitement in his eyes. He smelt the bushes, sniffed the trails.

Percy laughed as Leo charged forward into the forest. Percy followed suit and watched the dog roll around in the mud and grass simply enjoying the scent of the place.

"I'm guessing you like Forests?" Percy asked as he scratched the dog's ears.

" _I was born in a Forest. Your mother's home was nice, but the wild is my home._ "

Percy smiled, "I know a goddess that you would love," he remembered Artemis, 'I wonder how she's doing.' Percy looked up and smiled at the full moon, 'beautiful.'

Leo went further into the Forest until he came across the stream that ran through the forest and began playing in the water.

Percy laughed as Leo splashed him with water. Percy reached down and sent a wave of water at the dog who fell on his bottom from the wave.

The two spent time walking around the Forest, Leo looked like he was having fun, and Percy was happy for him.

Soon the two sat down under a tree by the stream. Leo put his head on Percy's lap as the demigod scratched the dog's ear. The poor thing was tired already.

"Leo," Percy began, "what exactly do you want to do?"

Leo looked up, " _what do you mean?_ "

"I mean….well what do you want to do with your life?"

The dog looked confused before speaking, " _I would like to live it. What else can one do with life?_ "

Percy smiled, "never mind then." Percy began scratching Leo's ears again allowing the dog to relax. 'Guess I shouldn't expect a dog to understand life, heck I barely understand it.'

Percy then remembered something that Leo said to him before, "hey Leo, remember what you said back in Kate's place?"

The dog barked, " _you mean how I said you abandoned me? Don't worry I forgive you boss._ "

Percy rolled his eyes, "thanks Leo. But no, I mean the other thing. You mentioned something me training you?"

Leo nodded, " _yeah, part of my deal with the Fates was that the only way I could ever grow up was if you trained me. They mentioned something about leveling up, or some other human term._ "

Percy blinked, 'wait… can Leo level up? He isn't just an ordinary pet, technically he is my companion and he does have his own Exp bar….so maybe he can. And if the Fates told him that was the only way it could happen then it must be true.'

Percy stopped scratching Leo and spoke, "hey Leo, do you want to get stronger?"

Leo perked up the moment he heard that, " _yes!_ "

Percy smiled, "you sure? It will be difficult."

Leo nodded again, " _I am sure._ "

Percy smiled, "right then, get up. It's time to train." 'Maybe now I can also train my new powers along the way.'

Percy bent over and touched Leo's back with one hand and immediately pulled them both into an ID. The sky turned red and Leo started to look around in panic.

" _Where are we? I can smell….. Dead flesh everywhere,_ " Leo said taking a sniff of the air.

Percy nodded as he reached into his pocket and felt two pens in there, Riptide and Waverider. Percy decided to use Waverider for now, after all he basically got no practical use with said weapon. "I took us into a training area filled with enemies. They aren't that strong, for me. But they should be more than a challenge for you Leo."

Leo snarled showing off his sharp teeth, " _don't underestimate me human._ "

Percy smiled as he took out Waveride and spunt it twice turning the weapon into its trident form. "Alright remember you are going to be facing zombies, basically dead and rotting humans. Aim for their neck and we should be good. If not I'll step in."

" _I don't need your help,_ " Leo huffed.

Percy smiled, "call it an insurance policy."

Leo looked confused, " _what is an insurance policy?_ "

Percy sighed, "never mind. Just….let's just go."

The dog and demigod then turned and walked into the forest. They barely went ten steps before a zombie jumped out of the forest and started to attack them. "Attack Leo," Percy said as he opened his skill list looking for something new to use against the zombie.

The dog barked and pounced on the zombie. Leo bite into the zombies leg and pulled with all his might dropping the zombie onto the ground. The dog then jumped up and began tearing into the zombies neck ripping out flesh until only bone remained.

Suddenly the zombie's hand came up and punched Leo on the side sending the dog tumbling over. The zombie then got up and approached the downed pup. Leo was struggling to breath, the punch had broken a rib;

 **Leo, HP: 20/50**

The zombie however wasn't at all effected by having his throat split open;

 **Zombie, HP: 250/300**

The zombie looked at the downed form of Leo and snarled. Leo looked up in pain and growled in anger. The zombie then pounced forward, but before it could do anything else Waverider found itself piercing the zombie's body causing the monster to explode into dust.

"Not bad Leo," Percy said bending over his beaten dog, "you managed to harm him."

" _I'm in so much pain,_ " Leo whinned, instantly making Percy feel sad.

"I'll have you healed up in a second," PErcy said as he placed a hand over Leo's body channeling his healing skill. 450 MP went into Leo, but the dog's wounds quickly repaired themselves. Percy then drew a blood rune on Leo's forehead and put in 30 HP and 200 MPA into reviveing all lost health. It was a long process, but when Percy was done Leo was good as new.

" _Wow master! I feel great! You the best master ever!_ " Leo barked in happiness wagging his tail.

Percy smiled, "thanks buddy. Okay, let's see how much strongers you got," Percy pulled up Leo's stats;

 **Leo, Exp- 25/100**

The total exp a normal zombie gives is 50. If Leo got only 25 then than means the experience points was split in half, 25 for him, 25 for Percy.

Percy sighed. In all honestly he knew what was wrong with Leo, the dog had been domesticated for too long. He had been a pet for over a year and had to fight his base instincts of a fighter. He was a wolf, not a dog, but the way he acted Percy couldn't call him anything but.

'Hmm, in that case...'

"Hey Leo, let's try something new okay?"

The dog barked, " _okay!_ "

"Alright, so the next monster you see, simply scratch him with your claws and then run away, I'll take care of the rest."

The dog nodded, " _got it master,_ " and soon the pair was off. The found another zombie quickly and Leo jumped into the attack. He scratched the zombie's leg with his claws and then moved away before the zombie could catch him.

Percy then moved forward and stretched his left hand forward channeling his telekinesis. Percy didn't know the weight of the zombie, his present limit at the moment was only 50 pounds.

Percy tried to lift the whole zombie, his mind was clearly visualising what he wanted to do. He could see the zombie slowly raise but then it immediately fell back down to the ground. It was to heavy. Percy sighed and simply swiped Waverider cutting the zombie in half.

" _That was amazing master!_ " Leo barked, " _I feel stronger already!_ "

Percy smiled and scratched the dog's head. It was true, Leo now had 50 exp points, a few more zombie and Percy would have Leo up to shape in no time.

The continued forward and soon encountered another zombie. Leo but this one and knocked him to the ground, Percy then tried his telekinesis again. This time though he managed to lift the zombie's head alone, but soon when the entire weight of the zombie came into place, his skill failed him.

Percy killed the zombie then went on to the next. They did the same routine as the times before, but after the zombie died this happened,

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Telekinesis, Lv- 2 (0%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 30 feet**

 **Max weight- 60 Pounds**

 **Cost -20MP**

Ping!

 **Your companion: Leo, leveled up!**

 **Leo**

 **Lv-2**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP:35/35**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 0/200**

 **Str-2**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-1**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-5**

Percy smiled, "hey check it out boy, you leveled up!"

"Bark!," " _I know master! I feel stronger!_ "

Leo didn't just feel stronger, he also grew up by an inche. Percy was impressed, 'so his growth is directly linked to his level.'

"Okay Leo let's use your points. What do you want to improve?"

Leo turned his head sideways, " _points? What is points?_ "

"It's kind of like these things that will make you instantly more powerful. You can become faster, stronger, smarter, all kinds of thing."

" _Will it make me bigger?_ "

Percy shook his head, "no, that will only happen when you level up."

" _How do I level up?_ "

"You have to fight more monster."

Leo nodded, " _I want to fight more monsters master._ "

Percy nodded and turned to Leo's points. He knew he should be saving them, but right now Leo was useless to him being so weak. Percy put 2 in Str, 2 in Vit and 1 in Int;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-2**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP:35/35**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 0/200**

 **Str-4**

 **Vit-4**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-0**

Percy and Leo then set out looking for more zombies. They quickly found one and this time Leo tried to fight it all by himself. He managed to tear the neck of the zombie apart, but still got hurt in the process. Percy stepped in and defeated the zombie with ease before healing Leo again.

The two then went into a set pattern. Leo would try to attack the zombie, fail and get hurt. Percy would then deal with the zombie, ether with his weapon or by using his shadow control to tear the monster apart.

This went on for a total of 8 monster before Leo leveled up again.

 **Leo**

 **Lv-3**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP:60/60**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 0/400**

 **Str-4**

 **Vit-4**

 **Dex-1**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-2**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-5**

This time Percy invested 3 points in Leo's Str and 2 in Vit, might as well make the dog into a mean fast killing machine.

Percy and Leo spent three hours inside the ID killing normal zombies. In that time Percy had leveled up his telekinesis again as well as his healing skill;

 **Telekinesis, Lv- 4 (0%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 35 feet**

 **Max weight- 70 Pounds**

 **Cost -20MP**

 **Healing, Lv- 3 (10%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments threatening himself or others.**

 **Limit- 1 aliment per use.**

 **Cost- 400 MP**

Leo had also gained four more levels in that time;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-7**

 **HP: 450/450**

 **MP:160/160**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 0/1,200**

 **Str-11**

 **Vit-11**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-5**

 **Wis-3**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-0**

Percy had invested mostly in Leo's speed and strength, but he also focused on accuracy as he had noticed the faster Leo got, the less likely he was to actually hit a target. That was because his speed had once surpassed his accuracy, but Percy quickly fixed that. He also made sure that Leo's Int was high, after all Leo could use magic, there was no telling what type of spell the dog could use in the future, might as well invest in it now.

And with the increase in level Leo grew up as well. He now stood at Percy's knee level, he was as big as a normal dog, but the son of Poseidon knew this was just the beginning. Leo had unlimited potential, just like him.

'Maybe I can make a wolf out of you yet.'

Percy knew he could have very well made Leo level up even faster by fighting a Legion zombie, but he wanted to take it slow. He wanted to spend some time bonding with the dog, maybe he would have Leo fight one later. But right now Percy wanted to be sure by the time they were done Leo and him grew much closer.

Eventually though Leo began to grow tired from all the fighting. Percy pulled them both out of the ID: Zombie, and realised it was already 6 in the morning. Percy put away Waverider and picked up the dog. He Carried him back to the Poseidon cabin where he found John awake and alert.

"Morning John," Percy said as he laid down Leo on his bed. The dog immediately curled up and the sheets and Percy could hear the dog snore.

"Morning Percy, is that a dog?" John asked looking at Leo.

Percy nodded, "yup. It was a gift from a friend but I left him with my mom for safe keeping. I brought him back with me when I went to visit her, figured we should spend some time together."

"Did you two stay up all night?"

Percy nodded,"yeah." John then said his goodbyes and left for the Mess Hall promising to see Percy for training. Percy then took a bath and quickly changed into a new set of clothes throwing his usual jacket over the get up.

Leo was still asleep at the time so Percy just let the dog be leaving the door slightly ajar just in case the dog wanted to run out and play.

Percy then went to the Arena, along the way he spammed his ID creating and escaping skills.

Percy then spent the day training everyone in the usual routine. After a quick lunch he gathered Nico, Bianca and Thalia and took them into the Forest.

"Why did you call us Percy?" Thalia asked as the walked towards the Fist of Zeus.

"Yeah, Percy, the other one, and I were planning on helping Travis prank Conner," Nico complained while his sister remained silent.

"I called you three here to train you all," Percy explained as they reached the popular rock formation. "Take a seat," Percy said sitting down next to the rocks.

The other children all did and Percy began, "okay I'll be honest. We four are in a fucked up situation, I assume you two know about the prophecy?" Percy turned to Bianca and Nico.

"Yes, Annabeth informed us," Bianca said.

Percy nodded, Nico looked down at the ground in worry, Percy realised the boy understood why the prophec wa so important.

"Okay, then I'll get straight to the point. From now on I'm giving you all extra training with me. I'll teach you anything I can, and I'll make sure you have at least a chance of beating Kronos."

"Okay I get why you called me," Thalia spoke up, "but why the undead kids?"

"Because I'm not taking any chances," Percy explained, "right now you are the child of the prophecy, and after that is me. Suppose something happens to us we need Bianca and Nico ready."

"Great," Nico said, "the fate of the world in our hands. No pressure."

Percy smiled, "relax kid, you are right now fourth in line for the prophecy. I am only doing this as a precaution."

Nico nodded and Percy turned to them all, "okay first things first, mana. Anyone know what that is?"

"The thing that videogames use?" Thalia guessed.

Percy nodded, "right. That's what I call magic, and that's I want you all to try and use today."

Bianca blinked, "magic? We have magic? But that's….never mind, I am demigod living 60 years in the future. I don't think I have the right to say impossible anymore."

Percy smiled and Thalia spoke up, "we don't have magic per say. We can just control the elements, right?"

Percy shook his head, "no, that's totally wrong. Our magic, as demigods, is naturally aligned to one thing or another. For a son of Hermes his mana is linked to stealth meaning he has certain advantages in that area. For a son of Ares his magic would involve fighting. But the best example would be us," Percy snapped his fingers and formed water trident.

"So you're saying that your mana is linked to water, hence you control water," Bianca observed.

Percy nodded, "right in one. Thalia's speciality is thunder, as we saw her use it on the Damned Knight. And you two, if I'm not mistaken, should be great at shadow manipulation."

Nico smiled, "so are you going to teach us how to control shadows?!"

Percy smiled and nodded, "yup."

"Wait, how can you do that?" Thalia asked, "wouldn't it be impossible to teach someone else something you don't' know?"

Percy's smile grew even bigger, "who said I don't know how to control shadows?" Percy then summoned the shadows formed below him and made them into tendrils.

"Amazing," Bianca said as she touched the shadows, "they fell so….familiar."

"How are you doing that?!" Thalia said freaking out, "you're a son of Poseidon, not a son of Hades! This shouldn't be possible!"

Percy let the tendril go, "yeah, it should. But kind of got the hang of it on accident,"

 **Lie Succeeded!**

"But either way this is what happens when you learn to control your mana and not just you demigod powers. Think of it like this, our power is naturally attuned to our core elements. If we can separate our mana from out elemental control, we should be able to use them in other ways, maybe even manipulating other elements."

Thalia, Bianca and Nico were now focused. It looked like nothing could distract them.

"What do we have to do?" Thalia asked.

"First, close your eyes," Percy instructed as everyone did just that, "and now try to pull your mana out of you. From experience I can tell you it won't be easy at first, I could barely control a sphere of water. But I eventually got the hang of it."

"How do we look for it?" Bianca asked.

"It should be from inside you," Percy explained, "for me, I feel like my mana is stored somewhere between my heart and my stomach. Bianca, Nico, I want you to imagine a ball of darkness inside your body. And I want you to pull it out. Use your emotions, use everything you have. Become angry, become demanding. The secret is knowing where it is. When you find that out, you can call out your mana."

The two children of Hades nodded and started to focus on finding and controlling their mana. Percy then turned to Thalia, "Thalia, you can use your mana to form lighting, but you can't separate the two. Remember how you feel every time you summon lightning, remember, and try to feel out your mana as it comes out of you."

Thalia nodded and all three began her meditation. Percy closed his eyes and used mana scene to try and see whether they were able to use their mana. Bianca was near her core, Percy could feel the whispers of her mana touchign her mind. Nico didn't make any progress, but his mana was there clear as day, it almost seemed like it was waiting for Nico to touch it.

Thalia however was the most improved as she had accesed her mana and was now slowly pulling it outwards. It obeyed her every command, but then suddenly it exploded outwards.

Percy snapped his eyes open and moved grabbing Bianca and Nico. He ran into the forest just as a massive lightning bolt exploded out of Thalia.

The children of Hades looked on in shock as Percy put them down and approached the crater Thalia formed.

As the smoke cleared Percy saw Thalia sitting on the ground with the land around her destroyed. She looked unharmed, except for a little mud on her clothes. Thalia was sweating profusely, a clear sign of mana exhaustion.

Percy whistled, "damn Thalia, that was quite a show. Although I didn't mean use all of the mana you have."

"I-It got away from me," Thalia said as sweat rolled off her face.

Percy nodded, "I'm guessing you tried to use anger to control it?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. I used my anger to pull it out...but it got away from me at the last moment."

Percy nodded, "right. Well it's okay, simple mistake, Nico, Bianca come and sit down," the two children of Hades looked afraid, "oh come on, I'll make sure nothing happens to your two. Promise."

They nodded and reluctantly did. Percy then turen to Thalia, "anger is good when pulling mana out and using it wildly. But that's not what we want. We want to separate the mana from the lighting, and for that you need will power. Pure concentration."

Thalia nodded, "got it."

They began again and after half an hour, and one more lighting strike courtesy of Thalia, Bianca managed to control her mana. It came out of her so suddenly that Percy almost missed it. The mana explode out and immediately it took control of the shadows forming a protective cage around Bianca.

Percy smiled, "very good Bianca. You got the hang of it faster than I did," Bianca blushed at the praise and continued to work on controlling the shadows. After that Nico managed to pull out his mana by, what Percy assumes, was pure will power. It seems seeing his sister do it made Nico want it even more.

After an hour of mana lessons the children of Hades left. Percy gave them a few tips on shadow control and promised to have another class in two days time. This left Percy alone with Thaali, who was still struggling to remove her mana from her lightning powers.

Percy sat with Thalia as the demigoddess scrunched her face in concentration. He honestly didn't mind, separating your mana from your natural powers was a huge task, the only reason Percy could do it was because of the powers of the Game.

Thalia threw her hands up in defeat, "I can't do this! Fucking Hades this is difficult!"

Percy smiled, "relax Thalia, it's normal for you to take time to do this. It isn't an easy skill."

Thalia groaned, "when did you do it?"

PErcy scratched his head, "ah, let's not compare you to me."

"When. Did. You. Do. It?"

Percy sighed, "it came naturally to me. I could always tell the difference between mana and my natural powers. It's because of my scenting powers."

 **Lie Successful!**

"Great, just great," Thalia sighed and lowered her head, "just another reason you should be the prophecy kid instead of me."

"Come on Thalia don't say that. Remember what I said, power isn't everything."

"Yeah well you can say that, but what difference does it make? If I can't get stronger….what good am I?"

Thalia looked depressed beyond belief. Percy got up and pressed a hand on her shoulder, "remember what I said? I will always be there to help you sparky. I mean it."

The daughter of Zeus shook her head, "yeah sure. But you can't always be there Percy, I need to stand up for myself."

Percy smiled, "then let me help you."

"How?"

Percy sat down right in front of her and took Thalia's hand into his own, "okay this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to guide you through this. I'll use my mana scening abilities to help you separate the two. And I promise, I won't leave you until we got this down."

Thalia looked saddened, "you really think this would work?"

Percy smiled, "trust me."

Thalia sighed, "Gods your happiness is infectious," she shook her head and became focused, "okay. Let's do this."

Percy nodded, "right. Close your eyes and imagine your core." Thalia did so and Percy could feel her mana core being accessed, "now pull the mana out, but remember, don't use anger, anger takes the control out of your hands."

"Then what do I use?"

"Use will power," Percy said, "that's how Nico did it. He wanted to catch up to his sister and that drive pushed him forward."

Thalia nodded and started to concentrate again. She closed her eyes and began to focus again. Percy felt her connect with her mana core again and pull the mana out. It was going smoothly, Thalia was pulling out the mana slowly, and she was in control. But just then it suddenly slipped out of her control and exploded outwards.

"Percy look out!" Thalia shouted as a blast of lightning exploded out of her body smashing into Percy's chest sending him flying across the air.

 **Defence- 296,171,000**

Percy groaned as he picked himself up. His chest tingled with the after effects of the lightning attack and a big hole was burnt into his shirt. Percy looked at the defence lost and saw that Thalia's attack had done 5,000 HP damage.

'Damn, note to self, do not piss off Thalia,' Percy then got up just as the daughter of Zeus arrived with a panicked look on her face.

"Oh my Gods Percy I am so sorry. Are you alright?1 Do I have to bring someone? Please tell me you're okay?!"

Percy smiled, "I'm fine Thalia," he then looked down, "wish I could say that about my shirt."

Thalia blinked as she touched his chest, "you took a direct lightning strike to the chest...and you lived? What the hell are you?"

Percy smiled, "powerful. Now please stop touching me long enough so that I can change."

Thalia blushed and immediately removed her hand. Percy took of his jacket and burst shirt and opened his inventory.

"It's called Marble skin," Percy explained as he threw the burt shirt away taking out a new one, "that spell is the reason I'm alive. It's also what I want to teach you once you got the hang of your mana."

Thalia nodded blankly as she looked to the side with a blush on her face. She quickly snuck a peak at Percy's body as the demigod put on his new shirt, 'damn….. I want that.'

"So, why did you lose control?" Percy asked turning to Thalia only to find her staring at his abdomen with a glazed look, "ah, Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus blinked and looked at Percy, "ah… what was the question?"

"I asked, why did you lose control? You were doing very well," he then put his jacket on as the two sat down.

"I...well I did like you said. I used willpower. But when I pulled it outwards...I kind of lost my concentration."

Percy nodded, "right, well we have to work on that," Percy then extended his arms causing Thalia to look at them in surprise, "what?"

"You want to do this again?" she asked unbelievingly, "I literally just zapped you with lightning, and you want to go again?"

Percy shrugged, "I barely felt it. And yeah, I do want to go again. Remember my promise, we are only going to leave when you access your mana. So yeah, I'm with you all the way sparky."

Thalia smiled as she held his hands, "thanks. And don't call me sparky."

Percy chuckled, "right. Now close your mind, and focus." Thalia did so and slowly Percy could feel her mana being pulled out. It was being jerked up and down, it felt like Thalia was raging a war inside herself.

Percy could smell the scent of ozone fill the air, 'I think she's going to blow again.' Percy was just about to tell her to stop when suddenly Thalia squeezed his hands tightly. Percy could feel the doubt rolling off her, so instead of telling her to stop, he pressed back.

Suddenly the war in her mind stopped, Percy felt her mana being pulled out smoothly. There wasn't a trace of lightning as Thalia brought out her mana and expelled it outwards.

Thalia opened her eyes, "did I do it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. You did it."

"Thank the Gods," Thalia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted. Her body fell forward onto Percy as the demigod caught her.

'Damn, it must have taken more out of her than I thought,' Percy realised. He decided then not to disturb her, after all she did deserve it.

* * *

 **One hour later;**

Percy rested next to the Fist of Zeus with Thalia's head on his lap and a book on hand. This one was different from all the others, this one was Argo's personal journal. So far Percy couldn't make head or tails of it. Argo had written the book in several different languages. Percy could understand the parts written Ancient Greek, but that was it. Everything else was unrecognizable.

'Maybe I should give this to Annabeth to translate,' Percy decided as he put the away, just then Thalia started to stir.

The daughter of Zeus got up and rubbed her eyes, "how long was I out?"

"An hour," Percy replied getting up before helping Thalia as well.

"An hour? Why didn't you just put me in my cabin?!" Thalia asked surprised.

Percy shrugged, "you can't enter another cabin without the permission of one of the cabin's members."

Thalia sighed, "I see. Sorry about this, for future use, I hereby give you permission to enter my cabin."

Percy smiled, "thanks."

Thalia then blinked, "wait...did you have me on your lap the entire time?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, couldn't have you sleep on the ground could I?"

Thalai blushed in embarrassment, "r-right. So...I ah, I did it."

"Right, let's test it out," Percy said. Thalia nodded and began to feel for her mana. She latched onto it and pulled it out. Percy could feel her mana pout out of her body and mix with the air around her. Percy smiled, "I think you just got a new power."

Thalia blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Try controlling the air around us," Percy said.

Thalia looked confused but did as he said. She poured mana outwards and then tried to control the wind. Suddenly big blast of wind knocked both of them off their feet. Thalia fell on top of Percy who groaned at the surprising gust of wind.

"Well, that was surprising. You definitely are stronger than Timmy at this," Percy said as he looked up to see Thalia just a few inches above him. Their faces were so close Percy could feel her breath on his skin. She smelled like pine trees, her hair fell down tickling Percy's face. He couldn't help but stare into those electric blue eyes and soon found himself lost in them.

The moment lasted for a minute before Percy snapped out of it, "ah….so you can control the wind."

Thalia nodded, "right." she got off him and helped Percy up, "so, how did I do that?"

Percy patted the dirt of his jacket, "well mana you see works with everything. Think of it like glue, you apply it on some substance, you can control it. Now that isn't always the case, you can't just simply stick your mana at everything and expect it to work. For instance if I put mana into my arms and focus on creating earthquakes, I can create literal earthquakes. You on the other hand are the daughter of Zeus, meaning you can control lighting, and as we see now, wind."

Thalia nodded taking all this information in. "So, this is it? This is why you wanted me to unlock my mana? To unlock more of my godly powers?"

Percy shrugged, "partly yes, partly no. I didn't actually know that you could control the wind, I never really thought of it. But it is a welcome bonus. But I did want you to unlock it so that I could teach you the different spells I know."

"You mean like that Rock skin spell of yours?"

Percy nodded, "precisely," he then opened his inventory and pulled out a scroll and gave it to Thalia, "I have written down the entire spell in this scroll. It have clear instructions and tips on how to do it. I would try and help you, but I think it would be better if you tried to learn it on your own. After all you still need to get the hang of controlling your mana, and that's something I can't teach you."

Thalia nodded and took the scroll putting it inside her jacket pocket, "thanks for this. And sorry about...you know knocking you over."

"Really? I thought you would be more sorry about hitting me with lighting."

Thalia grumbled, "you are the one who wanted to sit next to me and hold hands."

Percy laughed, "fair enough. Oh, and I am curious, how did you manage to control your mana in the end?"

Thalia blushed, "that's none of your business."

Percy shrugged, "okay….want to get dinner?" Thalia nodded and the two began walking out of the Forest.

"You did great today," Percy began, "its going to take Nico and Bianca longer to get it, after all they just discovered how to use their godly powers. Hopefully by then I can teach you a lot more."

Thalia nodded, "right…..hey Percy can I ask you a personal question?"

Percy nodded, "shoot."

"How is…. How is your relationship with your dad?" Thalia asked, "I man do you guys talk?"

Percy wondered for a while, "well, only when we need to. I talked to him two days ago, and before that I talked to him while on my quest. So...I think we get along pretty okay. But that's mostly because we are so alike. He knows not to interfere too much and I know he may not always have time for me."

Thalia sighed, "yeah, that's what I was afraid off."

"What happened? Zeus giving you trouble?" Percy asked with a smile.

"No….yes. He's… he tried to reach out to me a couple of days ago. Wanted to set things right. God damn bastard."

Percy chuckled, "I'm surprised he let you get away with that. Last time I insulted him the sky rumbled with thunder for hours."

"Yeah well I'm his daughter, I can call him whatever I want."

"Right, so Zeus wanted to talk. What happened?"

"I didn't want to talk to him. Bastard ruined my mom's life, than mine. And he thinks all he has to do in walk in give a few tickets and suddenly expect everything to be alright again."

"Thalia…. Having a God for a dad is tough. Sometimes you want to kick his ass, but you know you can't because….well he's a God. But they do have their own way of showing that they care, at least of their own kids. You see I noticed that the Gods love their kids, they hate everyone else, but they love their kids. So.. no, you don't have to forgive him. I don't expect you too, no one does. But you gotta understand that he's different than us. The Gods don't' see emotions the same way human do. Some, Like Hermes and Artemis, are level headed. But other...well mostly the Elder Gods are kind of crazy. Heck my dad is bipolar as fuck, Hades is paranoid and holds a grudge, and your dad is man whore."

The sky roared out with thunder as Percy pointed up, "he also apparently get's his feelings hurt really easily."

Thalia chuckled, "yeah I guess you're right. Sigh, I kinda regret not going with him now."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "going with him? Going where?"

"Oh right. Remember I told you he gave me tickets?" Percy nodded, "well they were for this band I like, Green Day. And he wanted to spend that time together. I told him to screw himself, but I kind of kept the tickets."

"I don't' see what's wrong," Percy said, "just go by yourself, or take someone with you."

"I would, but they are for tonight," Thalia said pulling out two blue passed out of her back pocket and handing them to Percy.

Percy looked at the tickets in surprise, "the concert starts in half an hour. And these are platinum! They would get you back stage! Plus this gets you into the after party!"

Thalia sighed, "yeah, I know. I was excited too, but then I realised I hid to go with Zeus and well…. You know."

"Well we can't just waste them!" Percy said, "these things look super exclusive! Like the kind only movie stars get!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "yeah, I know. But it's not like we can just go there. Like you said the concert is in half an hour."

"Yeah, but the concert is in New York. We can easily make it."

"Percy it takes longer than half an hour to reach New York."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "woman I once ran across the country to Las Vegas in half an hour. Believe me, I can be in New York in minutes."

Thalia's eyes widened in surprise, "you mean I can still make it."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "you mean we can make it. Right?"

Thalia looked surprised, "you want to come with?"

Percy nodded, "yup. It's either that or you go with Zeus. So which is it?"

Thalia thought about it for a few seconds, "what about food?"

"I have a drouffe stored up, we won't go hungry any time soon."

Thalia nodded, "alright, let's do it."

"Great, hold on," Percy opened his inventory and put the tickets inside. He then grabbed Thalia and lifted her bridal style.

"What are you doing!?" Thalia asked with a blush growing on her face.

"I'm putting you in my inventory. What? You thought I was going to carry all the way to New York? Oh, and you might want to close your eyes, it helps with the transition."

Thalia immediately closed her eyes and Percy put her inside. He then took out his goggles and put them on activating his helmet.

The son of Poseidon then took off at a comfortable speed and ran towards the exit passing the barrier in a gust of wind. Percy reached the highway and zoomed past vehicles before quickly spotting New York in the horizon.

Percy reached the city and quickly ran towards Midtown. The concert was held at Madison Square Garden, and obviously it was crowded as hell. The moment Percy arrived he saw that the entire hall was surrounded by people. Most were trying to get in, somewhere trying to buy tickets of others, and a few were caught sneaking in.

Percy walked to an alley way and quickly opened his inventory pulling Thalia out and setting her down.

"Woah," Thalia said looking around, "everything's so different now."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you have been here before?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. With my mom…..everything was less...bright than."

Percy nodded, "well yeah, I suppose if there is one truth in the world it is that time moves on without you, regardless of who you are."

Thalia nodded and then turned to Madison square Garden, "how much time do we have?"

Percy looked at his watch, "ten minutes."

"How are we getting in?" Thali asked looking at the people, "there are so many people."

Percy pulled out the two platinum passes from his inventory, "booyah."

Thalia smiled as took one ticket as the two demigods quickly walked towards the hall. There were huge lines in front of them, people were still trying to get it. But Percy noticed a side entrance with the title, 'exclusive passes only,' written on top.

"There," Percy pointed as he dragged Thalia towards the entrance.

Standing in front of the entrance was a large black man in a tight fitting black t-shirt. He had a ear piece on his side and he looked down as Percy and Thalia approached, "what do you two want?"

"What do you think we want?" Thalia asked sarcastically, "we obviously want in."

"Tickets," the large man, whose name Percy read as William. The two demigods handed over their passes and the gaurd scrutinised them. He nodded and gave them back before stepping to the side opening the door for the two, "have a good time kids."

"Thanks Will," Percy said walking in dragging Thalia along with him before she started a fight.

The large man blinked at Percy;s and Thalia's retreating form, "how did that kid know my name?"

Thalia turned to Percy, "I could have taken him."

"I know, so could I, but we didn't come here to fight. We came here to have a good time," Percy said as the two walked down a corridor which said 'Platinum passes here.'

They walked down the corridor and after another check point they walked out onto the concert hall. It was packed, people filled almost all the seats. The lights were bright and colorful, the people were abuzz with excitement.

"I'm surprised Green Day is still so popular."

Thalia huffed, "what did you expect? They are awesome beyond belief, of course they would still have fans."

Percy smiled as the two tried to find their seats It seemed platinum passes gave to them front row seats center stage. Percy and Thalia quickly found their seats, but there was a small problem, they were currently occupied by two busty beauties. Percy was stunned for a second, they both had blonde hair and wore tight leather pants with a choker around their necks. Thier breasts looked obviously fake, but Percy didn't mind. After all Santa was fake and he still liked opening his gifts on christmas morning.

"Hey!" Thalia shouted snapping Percy out of his boob filled dream, "those are our seats!"

The two blondes look at Thalia and huffed. The one with a red blouse spoke up "get lost kid."

"I said those are out seats bitch!"

"What did you call my friend?!" the other one, with a black shirt, shouted getting up and personal with Thalia.

"I called her a bitch! And you are too, now get of our seats!"

"Listen here you little brat I worked hard to get these seats! So just fuck off!"

"Showing your tits to the security guys isn't considered working hard!" Thalia shot back. By now everyone around them began to look the fight brewing up, some even had their phones out set to record the fight.

"Why you little-"

"-Woah, let's cool it down people," Percy said walking between Thalia and the blonde leather wearing bimbo, "let's not say something you'll regret."

The blonde sneered, "and who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"And if I am?" Percy asked with a smile causing Thalia to blush.

The blonde looked Percy over, "at least she has good taste."

Percy chuckled, "thanks, but she is right. These are our seats," Percy showed her his tickets, "see."

The blonde woman satched the ticket and was about to tear it when suddenly the ticket was gone from her hands, "what the- where is it?"

"You mean this?" Percy asked waving the ticket in his hand, "it really is rude to steal something which isn't your you know."

The two blonde women looked down at them, "look kid why don't you just leave. I'll even make it worth your time," the woman said giving Percy a suggestive wink.

Percy gulped and slammed his Gamer's mind down, 'curse you Goblin's growth!' "Tempting, but I doubt my girlfriend here would be persuaded the same way."

Thalia growled, "right. So get lost bimbos."

The two looked pissed beyond belief, "make us."

Percy sighed, "she said get lost **.** " He poured a little bit of blood lust into his voice startling them both, "we asked you **nicely,** but apparently **when you two got those implants installed the doctor also removed your brain and your sense of dignity. So I'll say this simply so that even you can understand. Fuck off.** "

Percy had began increasing his blood lust slowly the more he spoke until everyone who heard him began covering in their seats. Percy's voice sounded like a tiger about to jump in for the kill, and the two bimbos didn't want to be next.

 **You have succeeded in using Enslavement! You can now scare them into fulling your request.**

"W-what do you want us to do?" One of them asked.

"I want you to leave," Percy growled out.

The two turned and ran without saying as thing. Percy directed Thalia to her seat before sitting down himself. He then turned around and saw several people look at him with fear in their eyes. "What?"

They immediately turned away and began looking into their phones.

"Percy you have got to teach me how to do that," Thalia said, "you sounded scarier than a Hellhound!"

Percy smiled, "thanks Thalia."

"Welcome, boyfriend dearest," Thalia said with a smile, "why did you call me your girlfriend anyway?"

Percy shrugged, "if I had said I was just your cousin they would have hit on me even more."

Thalia laughed, "you're not that handsome."

"So I am a little handsome?"

Thalia blushed, "ah...let's move on to another topic, yes?"

Percy was smiling but inside he was wondering what just happened, 'it must have been the enslavement skill Ophidian gave me. That means I managed the scare them so much that they listened to what I was saying. So to invoke the skill I needed to be scary to the person who I was trying to scare. Hm….. this could be very useful in the future.'

The two demigods then chatted away the time. Soon the lights went down and a man walked on stage. He had black hair and black eyes with eyeliner underneath them.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock?!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted as the got off their seat. Thalia did so as well and Percy followed suit.

"Then without further adieu, let's get this fucking show on the road!" The lights exploded revealing the rest of the stage. There was a man in guitar, a man on bass and one on drums. The lead was singing, and the moment he began everyone lost their shit.

The first song was called American Idiot and Thalia kept yelling, 'I love you!' at the top of her voice.

Percy watched and listened throwing his hands up and waving that band. He let the music reach him and he quickly realised he was a fan of the punk genre. The music was fast paced and very entertaining to listen to. Percy smiled and enjoyed as for the first time in a long time he did something a normal teenager was supposed to do.

Percy watched the players with interest, he saw how they played, how they smiled enjoying the music they were playing. He listened to crowd roar in happiness, Thalia was probably the loudest.

Just then, something happened drawing Percy attention away from the music and fun;

Ping!

 **You have learnt new skills through watching someone via your photographic reflexes!**

 **Singing, Lv- 18 (80%)**

 **Your ability to sing.**

 **Your singing voice- 4/10**

 **20% chance of people liking what you sing. +10% bonus if they know you.**

 **Musical instruments;**

 **Different instruments that produce music**

 **Drums, Lv- 20**

 **You can play the drums!**

 **Efficiency- 70%**

 **Uniqueness- 30%**

 **Fun- 60% chance of people loving your playing**

 **Bass, Lv- 23**

 **You can play the Bass!**

 **Efficiency- 60%**

 **Uniqueness- 70%**

 **Fun- 40% chance of people loving your playing**

 **Guitar, Lv- 25**

 **You can play the guitar!**

 **Efficiency- 80%**

 **Uniqueness- 30%**

 **Fun- 80% chance of people loving your playing**

 **You have learned to play a song!**

 **Songs you know!**

 **American Idiot!**

Percy was amazed at all he gained from his photographic reflexes. He had only been watching them all play for a few minutes and yet he had absorbed their skills and patterns. Hell he even learned the song they were singing!

Percy could clearly remember how to play each and every instrument. He knew what to do, but he didn't know how he knew that. He didn't know what made music sound the way it did, all he knew is that if he pressed his finger on the string and then strike it a certain sound will be produced. This was an amazing skill he needed to develop.

Percy closed the boxes and returned his attention to the concert. The song was over now and new one began. This one was called Holiday and it blew everyone's mind the moment they started playing.

Percy looked over to Thalia and saw e having a great time. She looked so happy Percy wondered when she ever had fun. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey Thalia!" Percy yelled above the music getting her attention.

"What?!"

"Why don't you give them a light show?!"

"What?!" Thalia shouted in surprise.

"Come one, _electrify_ the place!" Percy said with a smile.

Thalia looked at him with amazement in her eyes, "you're crazy!"

"I know!"

Thalia grinned and closed her eyes concentrating. She then opened them and Percy felt her mana roar out of her. Suddenly a blast of lightning exploded outwards hitting the roof surprising everyone there. The band member stopped playing and everyone was surprised.

"FUCK YEAH!" Someone from the back yelled. Everyone then screamed in agreement as the band continued, more energized than ever.

"I'm surprised they didn't know it was me," Thalia said with a smile.

"Mist," Percy simply replied. He had used the Mist to hide their presence to all, making it seem like an unplanned stage lighting problem.

The songs kept coming and people kept wanting more. Percy felt relaxed, he had nothing to worry about, no prophecies looming over his head. No camp to train. No people to fight. No levels to gain.

He was happy.

In the end he leanred a shit load of songs from just watching the band. And pretty soon everything closed down. People started to move, but Percy and Thalia knew their night wasn't over.

"So where exactly is the after party?" Thalia asked as they made their way to the exit.

"A few blocks from here," Percy told her, "but it's also starts only in a hour, so we have plenty of time to kill."

Thalia smiled, "sweet, what do you want to do?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm good for anything. Didn't you say you were hungry before we left?"

Thalia blinked and then held her stomach, "yeah. I must have forgotten in all the excitement. Oh, and speak of the devil, my hunger just came back."

"Okay then, first stop, food," Percy said with a smile as they left the concert walking around New York.

They stopped by a pizza joint along they way and both got several slices. They walked and sat down on a bench at a local park and began eating while talking.

"So did you have fun?" Percy asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "you were with me the whole time. Did I look like I wasn't having fun."

Percy chuckled as he ate his pizza, "you're right. Stupid question."

"So did you have fun?"

Percy nodded, "surprisingly yeah. I never was much for music, but I definitely enjoyed it."

Thalia smiled as she finished her food, "nice. It's so good to finally get out of camp."

Percy nodded, "I know what you mean. All that training, all the fighting. I sometime forget to have fun."

Thalia chuckled, "dude you are Mr. Serious, I wouldn't believe you know how to have fun if I didn't see you today."

Percy blinked, "what are you talking about? I'm a fun guy!"

"Ah, no you're not."

"Yes I am."

"What was the last fun thing you did? And don't say go to the concert, it doesn't count."

Percy nodded, "fair enough… well let's see. I played with my dog yesterday."

Thalia shrugged, "cute, but not really fun."

"Ah… I traveled halfway across the country two weeks ago."

"You think running for three hours is fun?"

"Guess not…. Oh, I went sailing with pirates!"

Thalia shrugged, "cool, but that was for a quest. You didn't chose to do it, it just happened."

Percy sighed, "well I'm out of ideas."

Thalia smiled, "relax sea head, it's not too bad. You have me, now, I'll make sure you learn to live a little and not just waste away at camp."

"My hero, Thalia Grace the fun police."

Thalia laughed, "well it is what I'm best at."

Percy smiled as the two went into a comfortable silence. "Thanks Thalia," Percy said after some time, "this was fun."

Thalia smiled, "yeah, it was. And thank you for helping me with the mana thing."

Percy waved it away, "not a problem."

Thalia nodded, "oh and Percy… I was wondering whether I could ask you something."

Percy nodded, "shoot."

"Yesterday, when you went into those trials, you came out...kind of different. You seem more...calm? Less childish? I don't know, something."

Percy nodded, "yeah….that took a lot out of me."

"What happened? If-you know, if you don't mind sharing."

Percy sighed, "why not. It would at least help to talk to someone." Percy then began to explain to Thalia everything that happens in that illusionary world. Her dying, his mother being killed. Him turned mortal and then sacrificing himself to destroy Kronos.

"So I died?" Thalia asked when he was done.

Percy nodded, "yeah. You died. I held you in my arms as you said my name."

"So… is that why you suddenly wanted to train me? Why the first thing you gave me was a spell to protect myself."

Percy nodded "yeah. I know it was an illusion, it wasn't real. But….. but it felt real. That week I spent alone…. It was the worst time of my life. I realise now that I have to make sure nothing is left to chance. That's why I'm even training Nico and Bianca, and not just you. I won't let the demigods be defenseless without me."

Percy looked down in sorrow when Thalia put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she spoke, "relax Percy, nothing is going to happen to me."

"How are you so sure?"

Thalia's smiled as she gave him a kiss on the check, "because you promised me you will help me save the world."

Percy blushed red at the contact, "y-yeah I guess I did."

The two then got up and quickly walked towards the party. They were a few blocks away when they heard two very familiar and annoying voices.

"You two!"

Percy and Thalia turned around to see the two blonde chicks from before, only this time they weren't alone. Next to them were two seriously buff looking guys with tight shirts and veins going along their muscles.

Percy and Thalia rolled their eyes as the daughter of Zeus spoke up, "oh it's you two again. What do you want now?"

"They are the ones who kicked us out of the concert!" one of the bimbos complained to her boyfriend, a guy with too much hair gel on his head and a tight pink shirt.

"These kids ran you out? Come one babe stop jokeing," the guy said.

"We aren't!" the other one said, "those two embarssed us!"

"Well you were sitting in our seats," Percy said making them even angrier.

"You little shit!" the first girl said as she turned to her boyfriend, "sweetie could you please teach them a lesson?"

The boy sighed, "honey they are just little kids. It wouldn't be fair."

"But sweetie they have two platinum passes!" the girls shred, and I want those passes!"

"Yeah so do I!" the other blonde yelled at her boyfriend, "get them before they do!"

Percy sighed and turned to Thalia, "let me handle this."

"You sure?" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Percy said nodding, "it's been a long time since I got into a straight up fist fight."

Percy walked forward and so did the other buff guys. The looked down at Percy and the pink shirted one sighed, "look little man, I don't want to hurt you. So be a good little kid and give me those passes and I won't hurt you."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "little? I wasn't so little when your girlfriend offered to ride in in the bathroom in exchange for tickets."

"What?!" the man yelled turning to his girlfriend. Thalia snickered as the blonde bimbo tried to calm her boyfriend down.

"Just give me the damn tickets!" the other guy yelled out.

"I don't' want to," Percy replied cleaning his ears of wax.

The man grabbed Percy's collar and pulled him up, "listen brat I am trying to be nice. Okay? So just give me-" Percy lifted his leg straight up hitting the man between the legs.

The roided out muscle builder went stiff for a second. He let go of Percy's shirt and then promptly fell sideways holding his testicles in his hands.

"Jakey!" the girl shouted rushing to her boyfriend's side.

The pink shirted man now lookied piss, "did you just hurt my bro?!"

The man charged forward and threw a punch. Percy caught it with his superior reflexes and with his strength bent the arm sideways locking the man's elbow.

"Say uncle," Percy said putting pressure on the man's elbow.

"Fuck off!" e cursed. Percy then lifted his leg and pressed it down on the man's back applying more pressure.

"Say uncle!"

"Stop! Please!"

"Say uncle fucker!"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Percy smiled and let go of the man's arm. The pink shirted idiot subbed his shoulder as he tried to get up when suddenly Percy's foot came crashing into his head knocking the man unconscious.

"Johnny!" the other bimbo said as she rushed to her boyfriend. She looked pissed as she turned to Percy pulling out her cell phone, "I'm going to call the cops!"

Thalia laughed, "yeah, you do that." The demigoddess then sent a small bolt of electricity at the mobile phone short circuiting it.

Percy and Thalia left the four adult behind walking towards the after party, "you sure it was a good idea using your powers?" Percy asked.

Thalia nodded, "it won't be a problem. The Mist will hide it. And even if it didn't who would believe her? They would just chalk it up to seeing things while drunk."

Percy nodded and the two quickly arrive at their destination. The place looked like a local pub but was surrounded by people trying to get in. Percy and Thalia had to wait in line for 10 minutes before they managed to get in.

Inside was filled with people all drinking, dancing and having a good time. Most were dressed up like Thalia and Percy, leather jackets and jeans. However most had their hair dyed and a piercing or two.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Percy asked.

"There," Thalia said pointing at the band standing on the center of the room. There wasn't any fancy lights or any fancy sound systems. They were just playing, and people were just having a good time.

Thalia and Percy managed to push through and reach the front as they sang along to the songs the band played. The magic and the energy of the concert was easily captured in the small place. Everyone was hear to listen to music and have a good time.

The band eventually stopped playing and instead began to talk and interact with the fans. Immediately everyone tried to get a chance to talk to them, but Percy wasn't interested.

Thalia had gone off on her own to try and get one of the band member to autograph her bracelet. Yes, you heard that right. The daughter of Zeus wants to get a mortal to sign the shield of Aegis. Just let that sink in for a second…..okay? Okay.

Percy went to the side of the room towards the bar. Of course he didn't order anything alcoholic, he was planning to run back to camp and he didn't want to risk not being in a proper state of mind.

He got a glass of coke and sat down in a comfy chair next to a group of punkish looking people all sitting around smoking cigarettes.

"So did you guys hear about the hostage thing yesterday?" asked a tall thin woman with bright green hair.

"You mean the one in the Bronx that the police tried to stop?" another one said picking Percy's interest, 'are they talking about me?'

The girl, whose name Percy knew to be Cassie, shook her head, "no. That's just a cover up story man. I know somebody whose uncle's daughter was held up in the KFC. And she swears that the police didn't actually save her."

"Really Cassie?" one of the other girls asked rolling her eyes and taking a drag out of her smoke, "what do you think happened this time? Aliens? Monsters?"

"No, a superhero," Cassie said with a big smile.

Percy almost spat out his drink in super, 'superhero?! I'm a fucking superhero?!'

"Okay who gave Cassie weed?" a man complained.

"I'm serious guys!" Cassie insisted, "the guy who saved them was a superhero! He had yellow helmet, a black leather jacket and a pair jeans on. From what everyone is saying he just appeared out of nowhere, took down the bad guys in the blink of an eye and then beat up five armed thugs!"

Percy was surprised so much detail of his fight got around so fast. Maybe next time he shouldn't have made such a scene.

"Did anyone other than your uncle's daughter seen the dude?"

"Yeah, the 8 other hostages there plus the cops!"

"Cassie if the cops knew why wouldn't they tell people? Like wouldn't they want the public to know someone else did this?"

"Why would they? It would make them look incompetent!" Cassie shouted back, "this guy, this…. Phantom, is probably the first ever superhero in the world guys. And he showed up here!"

Her friends laughed or rolled their eyes at the girl, but Percy was serious. 'Okay, I am definitely not doing the whole superhero things again. Too much attention. Plus, Phantom? Really? Such a lame ass superhero name.'

Percy then drank the rest of his coke and set out to find Thalia. He walked all over the place, but he couldn't find her anywhere. 'Shit, don't tell me I lost her,' Percy told himself as he tried to find the band members, maybe they saw.

Percy quickly found them in the back. They were surprisingly laid back for a bunch of world famous musicians. Percy have expected them to be knee deep in drugs and strippers but all four members just sat down with a cigar in their hands and a beer in front of them.

Perc tired to approach them, but a security guy stepped in front of him, "you can't go in there kid."

"I just want to ask them something I promise I won't be long," Percy replied.

"No kid," the man said as he tried to push back, only Percy didn't budge an inch. The gaurd looked stunned as he tried to put more and more pressure on Percy, but the demigod didn't move an inch, "what are you?"

Percy shrugged, "a Green Day fan."

"Hey Nick what are you doing?" Mike Dirnt, the bass player of the band asked.

"I'm just getting rid of this kid sir."

"What does he want?"

"Ah, he said he want's to ask you all something."

Mike turned to his band members and they all shrugged. He turned to Nick, "let him through."

The body gaurd nodded and turned to Percy, "it's your lucky day kid."

"Gee, thanks," Percy replied as he walked passed the man and towards the band member, "ah, hello."

"Sup?" Billie Joe, the singer of the band asked. He had eyeliner under his eyes and gel was used to spike his head.

"Ah, I was just wondering wether you guys saw a girl, about my height, blue highlights, probably asked you to sign her bracelet?"

"And if we did?" Mike asked.

"Ah, could you tell me?"

"Depends," Billie Joe took a drag from his cigarette, "what do we get in return?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what do you want?"

The band members looked at each other and shrugged. Billie Joe looked at him, "tell me a story."

Percy looked surprised, "a story? You want a story?"

They nodded, "yeah….why what did you think we wanted? Money? Neah kid, tell us a story"

Percy shrugged and sat down. He wondered for a second what story to tell them, when he got an idea. "This story starts in a school, it was a boarding school for the specially gifted. Everyone here was special in someway, some were thieves, some were fighters and some…..some didn't belong. And in that school there was a boy, and very special boy, and his name was Peter Johnson. And he was the son of Poseidon."

Percy then began to tell them his story, of how he found out he was a demigod, how he went to camp and how he saved his mom's life. He never gave details, over anything important, like his Gaming powers. But he did tell them the highlights.

By the end of the story all the band members were on the edge of their seats. They were excited, their beer untouched, their cigars un dragged. Percy had them between their fingers.

"-and so the boy lived in camp. He had saved his family and the Gods forgave him for bringing back the dead. And all was well."

Billie Joe was the first to speak, "woah."

"That was the best story ever," said Mike, "you should totally be a storyteller man."

Percy smiled, "thanks."

"Wait," Jason, the lead guitarist said, "what happened to Luke?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know," Percy hadn't told the whole story, he never mentioned Luke joined forces with the bad guys. That just seemed...disrespectful.

"You can't just leave us hangin like that!" Jason shouted, "what happened next?!"

"I don't know," Percy simply replied.

"Come one man! You're killing us!"

"Hey, you said one story. And I told you the story."

The band member sighed as Mike spoke up,"yeah, your right. A deal's a deal. I think that girl you mentioned went to the bar. I think she got roped into a drinking game with some college kids."

"What?!" Percy shouted.

"Relax man, I'm sure she's fine."

Percy started to panic, "oh I am in so much to shit. Her dad is going to kill me if he found out I let this happened!"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, just my cousin."

"Then it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

And image of Percy getting zapped by a large thunder cloud came into mind. Percy gulped and stood up fast, "okay, I really have to go. It was nice talking to you guys!"

"Wait," Billie Joe called out causing Percy to stop, "here take this. Think of it as a thank you from us for an awesome story."

The singer took off a chain he was wearing and threw it to Percy. It was a skull with red eyes with crossbone behind it. Percy smiled and tucked it into his pocket, "thanks."

The band waved him away and the demigod quickly ran towards the bar. He searched for minutes and then suddenly, "drink up losers!" Percy recognized Thalia's voice.

He ran to the source, there was a large group of people before him, but Percy managed to squeeze through. He found Thalia standing in front of a beer pong table with half of her cups gone. Her opponent on the other hand, a blonde dude with a beanie, had no cups. He fished his last cup of beer and promptly fell backwards.

"Fuck yeah!" Thalia yelled out, "the lightning queen rules!"

Percy stepped forward out of the crowd, "Thalia what the hell are you doing?"

The daughter of Zeus turned to Percy and smiled, "Peercy! What's up dude?!" Percy could see the redness in her face and the slur in her voice.

Percy sighed, "you're drunk."

"No man! I'm good!" Thalia said taking a beer cup and chugging it down in one swing before burping, "see?"

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you home," Percy walked up to Thalia but just then a couple of college guys stepped in front of Percy blocking his way.

"Nah ha little dude," a tall guy with with a tight shirt said, "little miss is staying with us."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you guys do know she's underage right?"

The guys looked surprised and turned to Thalia, "how old are you?"

Thalia burped again as she put her head on the table, "I don't know. How old did I say I was?"

"Ah, 21?"

"Then I'm 21!"

The guys shrugged before turning to Percy, "good enough for me."

Percy sighed, "look she's obviously lying. Let me just take her home-"

"-Oh yeah? What are you her boyfriend?" the biggest one asked sneering at him, "do you even know her?"

"She literally said my name."

"Yeah? So? Percy is a very common name."

Percy sighed, "I really don't have time for this."

"Yeah then fuck-"

BAMN!

Percy smashed the man's head into the plastic table breaking it in half. Beer and cups flee everywhere as Thalia shot up straight with her eyes widened in surprise. Percy then turned to the others, "move or **I'll do the same to you.** "

The immediately walked away and Percy grabbed Thalia and helped the girl outside. He took her into an alleyway and by that time she was already asleep. Percy carefully put her inside his inventory and took off for camp.

Once back at camp he walked towards the Zeus cabin and quickly entered it. He opened his inventory and gently took Thalia out and put her in bed. Percy took off her shoes and socks along with her heavy jacket. He then slide a blanket on top of her causing the girl to smile at the warmth.

Percy nodded in satisfaction and slowly turned to walk away when Thalia suddenly spoke up, "Percy?"

The son of Poseidon stopped and bent down towards Thalia, "yeah sparky?"

"Humm, don't call me sparky."

Percy laughed, "whatever you say sparky."

Thalia smiled, "thanks for today. I had fun."

Percy smiled, "me too. I...I had fun."

Thalia giggled, "I loved the way you talked down to those two bimbos. You were such a great boyfriend."

Percy smiled, "thanks sparky."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

Thalia grabbed Percy's jacket and pulled him close. She grabbed his lips in hers as she shoved her tongue down her throat. Percy struggled for a bit in surprise but eventually gave in, 'fuck it. I want this,' he leaned into the kiss.

Thier tongues wrestled for dominance with Percy being the more skilled of the two. Thalia tasted like beer and pine wood, but Percy loved it etherway. He reached behind and ran his fingers through her hair holding her face as he deepened the kiss.

They kept close for as long as possible, breaking only to take deep breaths to begin again. Thalia was more sloppy, her motor skills were off because of the beer. Percy's mouth was covered with her saliva, but he didn't care as he simply kissed her back harder.

It felt like a second, but minutes passed. Finally Thalia broke it, she moved back as the two stared at each other. She smiled, "you taste great."

Percy then blinked as Thalia closed her eyes going to sleep with a smile on her face. The son of Poseidon slowly got up and walked out. His face was red and his body was hot. He felt his stomach roll around with a sense of giddiness.

Percy closed the door to the Zeus cabin and turned away. He looked up at the sky as he slid to the ground with his back flat on the door.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

 **May the Fourth be with you.**

 **The only reason I wrote this chapter so fast was because I wanted to say that. So I got this ready as quick as I can. I hope you all appreciate how hard I work for you, my back is paining again, I think I'm probably going to become a hunchback in the future.**

 **Anyway yes, that just happened. Percy and Thalia sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Haha, but seriously most stories just jump into the relationship with Arty, but I want this to take it's time.**

 **Anyway please give your opions on the chapter, review and PM me with questions, with all the reviews I get it is difficult to get to them all. So please PM if you have something to ask me.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Percy sat down in front of the beach cleaning Waverider with a wet stone. He didn't know whether a weapon like this needed to be maintained, but he rather not risk it going dull on him.

Ping!

 **You have maintained your weapon! 5% bonus!**

Plus there was the 5% bonus.

Percy closed and pushed the box away. He then put his weapon away and looked out at the sea. Leo was out playing in the water, the dog was clearly enjoying himself.

Percy sighed, 'okay I have to at least address what happened last night.'

Percy had been a wreck. Last night he kissed her….well she kissed him first but that's not the point. He had no idea why he did that. It just felt….right. It felt like everything in the world just fades away and the only thing that counted was Thalia and him.

'Dad is so going to kill me. Really? A daughter of Zeus? The only way I could have chosen someone worse to kiss is if I kissed a daughter of Athena!'

Percy hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. How could he? He just kissed someone, like an actual person he cared for! The first person he kissed was a demon from hell, the second was an older girl after he saved her from the mafia and the third was the queen of the Underworld! This was the first time he ever kissed someone who….who he liked.

He hadn't seen Thalia in the morning, she must have been hungover or something. Thalia was a great friend, and maybe yes, he did want to be closer with her. But they had just started to get along and now….Percy was afraid he had gone and screwed it up.

Percy grumbled and got up, 'if only I could seal away my own feelings. Sigh, what was it Love said? 'Love comes in many forms and in many sources. Do not try to stick to only one path. Look at all, and open your eyes to the feeling of others. After all, you have plenty of love to go around?' Yeah right. It doesn't matter what I want, what matters is what she wants. I mean…. Does she want me?'

"Percy?"

'I think she does. I mean why else would she kiss me?'

"Percy!"

'And she did kiss me first, so she made the first move, not me, so I should be-'

"PERCY!"

"What?!" Percy yelled back turning to see his demigod trainees fight off a Legion zombie. It was the third one they fought in a row, after Percy took care of the Damned Knight that showed up.

"We need your help!" John yelled as several demigods attacked the legion zombie keeping it distracted as they lead it towards the sea.

Percy sighed as he got up, "fine….lazy bums. Can't even fight a giant zombie."

They demigods moved away and Percy approached the monster. The monster spotted the demigods moving away and it constantly tried to attack them by swinging it's big arms around.

Percy sighed and turned around to Leo who was playing in the still waters, "Leo, sick him."

The dog whined, " _you want me to do what?!_ "

"Just bite him, or scratch him. I promise you won't get hurt."

" _Bu-But master!_ " Leo whined even louder looking sad and scared.

Percy narrowed his eyes, 'puppy dog eyes? Really?' Percy almost wanted to apologize to Leo for even suggesting the idea, but instead he quickly slammed down Gamer's mind and crushed all the sympathy he had. "Do it."

" _You are heartless._ "

Percy smiled as the dog charged ahead. The black and white dog was much faster now, and he managed to bite into the Legion Zombies leg before the monster took note of him.

"GRA!" The monster said shaking his foot throwing Leo off of him.

" _Master!_ " Leo barked as he ran away from the zombies giant foot.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. I got you," Percy didn't even blink as he released all of his strength seals;

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 12 hours.**

Percy felt power flow into hims as his strength increased over and over from 1.5 to 69,120;

 **STR- 69,120 (+20)= 69,140**

Percy activated his Speed Demon powers and launched himself right at the Legion Zombie barreling through it like a bullet tearing through the monster chest in one clean shot.

Percy landed on the other side and immediately activated his strength seals again. After some testing Percy realised that the time he had left over from each strenght release would be added to each new seal. Hence he took to the habit of constantly only using this power only when he really needed it, similar to Body Form.

Percy turned around to see the disintegrating form of the Legion zombie as a message box popped up.

Ping!

 **Your companion: Leo, leveled up!**

 **Leo**

 **Lv-7**

 **HP: 550/550**

 **MP:185/184**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 1,300/1,400**

 **Str-11**

 **Vit-11**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-5**

 **Wis-3**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-5**

Percy closed the box and turned to the exhausted looking demigods and one pissied off looking Leo. "Alright everyone, let's line up!"

They groaned but complied as everyone quickly lined up and Percy took them out of the ID and into the real world.

Everyone then quickly went their own way as some wanted to sleep while others were hungry from such a workout.

John approached Percy with an irritated look in his eye, "what happened out there Percy? You were distracted today. We almost got hurt."

Percy sighed, "yeah I know. But relax, I would never allow anything to happen to you guys. But I figured you all needed experience fighting in a real life or death situation. You can't always expect me to show up at the last moment."

John sighed, "yes, I suppose you are-"

" _You son of a squirrel!_ " Leo barked as he tackled Percy and began to bite into his arms, " _you nearly got me killed!_ "

"Relax Leo!" Percy said flicking the dog's nose stunning him. Percy pushed the dog off of him and got up, "it was to make you stronger boy. Don't tell me you can't feel yourself becoming stronger?"

Leo grumbled and looked down, " _I do feel a little bigger,_ " he commented. Leo was now around 1 feet and 4 inches big. He was the size of a normal age dog, but something told Percy he wasn't going to stay like that for long.

The three began walking back to the Mess Hall as Percy started talking to John about how his life was at the military. Percy was genuinely interested to know about his brother, after all the man couldn't be cooler even if he tried. He was a freaking naval officer who fought in world war 2, and was the son of Poseidon. The only way he could be even cooler was if he had somehow killed Hitler and fuked his wife.

Percy and John sat down at the Poseidon table today as the two brothers continued to talk about their respective lives. Just then Percy noticed Thalia walk in from the corner of his eyes. She looked sleepy with bags under her eyes and a hand held up to her head.

'Yup, definitely a hang over,' Percy told himself as he sighed, 'maybe she doesn't remember last night.'

Percy took off a piece of meat from his plate and gave it to Leo, who snarfed it down in seconds. The dog then began to whine and beg for more food and Percy gave in, after all who was he to talk about restraint when it came to food?

'He still acts like a dog,' Percy realised seeing Leo behave so well mannered, 'maybe I can eventually get the wolf out of him, but for now he's just a big dog.'

Percy noticed Annabeth walk into the Mess Hall in the corner of his eyes. 'Might as well give it to her now.'

Percy got up and walked towards Annabeth, "we need to talk."

Annabeth blinked, "what about?"

Percy pulled her to the side of the Mess Hall, he looked around, everyone was focused on their own food or conversation. Good. Percy opened his inventory and pulled out Argo's personal journal that he had been reading last night, "I need you to decipher this."

Annabeth took the leather bound book and opened it up. She read a few pages, skimming through each of them. "Percy this thing has codes and encryptions I can't even begin to understand."

Percy nodded, "I know. But you're the smartest person I know belonging to a cabin filled with geniuses, I'm sure you, and a couple of your siblings you trust, can figure this out."

Annabeth could hear the warning in Percy's voice, he was nervous about something. "Where did you get this book?"

Percy looked at her, "it's Argo's personal book Annabeth."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the thing in her arm. Percy told her about the island's underground base. About how Argo was using science to decrypt and understand the supernatural. And like Percy, Annabeth also felt drawn to that forbidden knowledge.

"Are you sure you want me to decode this?" Annabeth asked, "you might not even get anything useful out of it."

Percy nodded, "yeah. I'm sure. Anything Argo could have written down in there could be of importance. You find out what that is, and we just might find our trump card in this war."

Annabeth nodded, "okay. If you're sure."

"And I hope this goes without saying, but make sure you carefully chose who help you," Percy warned her, "you know how tempting the knowledge in this book is."

Annabeth nodded, "I'll make sure not to pick anyone who is too obsessive or compulsive. Don't' want to accidentally creates another Argo."

Percy nodded and just then he saw Thalia come towards him, 'shit! Shit! Shit!' Percy started to panic, he activated his super speed and zoomed away before the daughter of Zeus could even say a word to him.

Annabeth blinked, "ah...you're welcome?"

Percy ran to the Poseidon cabin and dropped down on his bed. He was mentally exhausted. He screamed into his pillow muffling his voice.

'Why did I run? Why? I should have stayed there and talked to her like an adult! Fucking hell. And I forgot Leo, great. Just great.'

Percy turned around and stared up at the ceiling, he knew he should probably study or train, but right now he wasn't in the mood. It felt like nothing was going right for him. He knew it was whining, he knew he was acting like a kid who was confused.

'Honestly after everything I have been through one would think I would be mature right now.' Percy sighed, and slowly time passed.

Just then a misty cloud started to form in front of Percy. The son of Poseidon was startled and immediately got up. He looked at the cloud and slowly a rainbow formed, 'an Iris message,' Percy realised.

An image in the rainbow came up and Percy saw a man with black hair and grey eyes. The demigod's eyes immediately lite up in recognition, "Edward?"

Edward Neak, the son of Hermes who stole the chains of Hephaestus. Percy remembered the rich Boston native and his fun party going persona. Only now none of the fun was in Ed's face, in fact the demigod looked scared beyond belief.

"Oh thank the Gods I reached you in time Percy," Edward sighed with a sigh, "you wouldn't believe how nervous I have been."

"Ed what's wrong?" Percy got up quickly, "you look scared."

"I am," the man admitted, "Percy, I need your help."

Percy nodded, "name it man."

"Percy things have been going….bad. There's this crime family, the Fanico family. They are a big deal in Boston and a few days ago-"

"-Don Fanico was found dead in the docks. Yeah, I know," Percy nodded remembering the incident he read in Kate's file two days ago.

Edward looked startled, "how do you know that?! It isn't even on the news!"

"My mom has a friend in the police department," Percy replied, "I managed to sneak in a pick on one of her case files."

"Was it detective Beckett?" Edward asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, how did you know?"

"She questioned me a few hours ago about the murders. Damn she was hot."

Percy narrowed her eyes, "why did she question you? Ed….what's going on?"

Edward rubbed his temples and sighed, "okay, this is why I called you. Look Percy right now I'm… I'm in deep inside the Abyss. Last week I heard from Biggy that an illegal auction was happening in New York and the thing up for bide would be a game changer for everyone."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what sort game changer?"

"The ability to hide a demigod's scent in all the ways possible. It would efficiently make a demigod a mortal in terms of scent, meaning we could hide in plain sight."

"What?!" Percy shouted.

"I know, I checked out the product just this morning. Percy….it's real."

"B-but….this could change everything," Percy realised the implications of this immediately. The only reason demigods didn't have more of an impact in the world was because the moment one steps outside camp there was a high chance of them getting killed by a monster. But if they had this….it would essentially make camp a thing of the past. Demigods could protect themselves.

Edward nodded, "right. I am planning on mass producing them, but that's not all they were selling. It seems that somehow these people managed to get hold of a pair of my dad's sneakers and were now sealing them. There is also a ton of other items up for sale, dangerous items. I needed a way in, and so I approached Don Fanico to introduce me to one of his Abyss contacts to find out more about the items being sold. He did, and now he's dead."

"Does the people of Abyss think you killed him?"

Edward shook his head, "no, they know it's not my style. But that's not why I called Percy. You see the Don was assassinated by someone, someone who is trying to kill the people who are interested in the scent destroyers."

"Ed, is someone trying to kill you?"

The son of Hermes nodded, "his codename is 'The Agent,' he's-"

"-The best assassin in the world," Percy said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I have a friend named Elsa, she told me about him," Percy recalled that time they were in Argo's base. Elsa was telling him how ruthless he was, she mentioned that the only other person she saw being that ruthless was 'the Agent.'

Edward nodded, "right, well yeah. So the world's best assassin is now trying to kill me."

"Okay, I got it. You are in danger and need my help. Where are you? I'll bring you back to camp, you can hide here until this all blows over."

Edward shock his head, "no Percy. I need to do this. I need to be in that auction, I need to obtain my dad's shoes and those scent destroyers. There is also another item I need which I would rather not talk about, but it's important Percy, and unavoidable."

Percy sighed, "God's you are stubborn. Fine, so I assume you want me to come and be your bodyguard for the evening?"

Ed nodded, "yes, please. You managed to fight off a demon from hell when you were 12, you are the strongest demigod I know. I need your help. Help me Percy Jackson, you are my only hope."

Percy chuckled, "don't' go all Star Wars on me Ed, you know I can't resist that. Fine I'll be there. Where are you?"

"The Plaza hotel in Manhattan. Do you know where it is?"

Percy raised a questioning eyebrow, "dude….I'm a New Yorker, of course I know where it is. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ed nodded, "right. Please hurry."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Saving Edward Neak. Don't let him die.**

 **Reward,**

 **?**

 **10 points**

 **Abyss card**

 **Failure,**

 **Edward's death**

 **Destruction of scent destroyers**

 **Mayhem**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and cleared the rainbow. Just then the door was thrown open by John and Leo.

"Great timing," Percy said as he got up turning to his brother, "I have to go for a few hours John, think you can take care of Leo for me?"

John nodded, "no problem Percy. Where are you going?"

"A friend of mine in New York is in trouble. An assassin is trying to kill him. I'm not going to let that happen," Percy turned to Leo, "sorry boy, but I don't think they allow dogs."

Leo whined, " _fine…..but you are feeding me bacon when you get back!_ "

Perch chuckled, "deal."

"Percy maybe you shouldn't go alone," John said, "this is an assassin we are talking about."

Percy rolled his eyes, "dude, we literally fought a 30 foot tall zombie an hour ago. I think I got this John."

The soldier nodded, "pride is the death of most great soldiers Percy. I have seen plenty of people die because of their hubris, and I will not let you go down the same path."

Percy turned serious, "look John, I promise I will be fine. I have been training myself to face Titans, I doubt a human could harm me."

"That's not the point Percy," John repeated himself, "look just talk to Chiron, if he thinks it's okay for you to alone, then fine. But just promise me that either way you will be carefull."

Percy nodded, "I promise John, I'll be carefull."

The soldier nodded and Percy quickly left after saying goodbye to Leo as well. Percy walked out of the cabin and towards the Big House, he actually just wanted to leave right away, but he did promise John he would talk to Chiron.

Percy walked into the Big House and walked inside. He found the centaur in question sitting down by the fireplace while reading a book.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you," Percy said as he walked up to his teacher.

"Ah Percy. Nice to see you again, you have been quite busy with the demigod training I hear. Why, you have basically taken over my role in camp."

"Yeah," Percy rubbed his head sheepishly, "sorry about that. I just kind of… you know."

Chiron chuckled, "it's quite alright Percy. It's warms my heart to see you find your place in this world."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want it seem like I stole your job or something."

"Relax Percy, I have had plenty to do to consume my time. Why just last week I was teaching little Decker how to use his powers."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Decker?"

"The child of Pan, Percy Decker. I call him Decker so as to not confuse him with you."

Percy shrugged, "well if the kid's okay with it…..anyway I didn't just come here to chat Chiron."

The centaur nodded, "I figured that was the case. Sit, tell me what you need."

Percy nodded and sat down on the chair in front of Chiron, "you remember Edward Neak."

Chiron looked started, "h-how do you know that name?"

"Luke, Grover and I meet him when we went to save my mom last summer. Edward had stolen the chain of Hephaestus and along the way we kind of became friends."

"I see..." Chiron sighed, "Edward was… he was a rebellious child. Not unlike Luke in fact. He ran away due to the way the unclaimed were treated…. I tried to bring him back, but he refused."

Percy nodded, "well you will be pleased to know that he is safe. He made a company called Half-Blood Inc., don't ask why he named it that, he just did. He became super rich in Boston Chiron, he's a good man."

Chiron sighed, "that's good, I'm sad that he is no longer with us, but if he is safe then that's good enough for me. Now, what does Edward have to do with this meeting?"

"He's in trouble. An assassin is trying to kill him."

"What?!" Chiron yelled.

"Relax, that's why I'm going to help him," Percy said trying to calm the centaur down, "he called me a few minutes ago and said he needed my help."

"Where is he?"

"At the Plaza."

"Then go there and bring him back to camp. Now."

"But Chiron-"

"-I don't care Percy. He is in danger, bring him back to camp. I don't care even if you have to kidnap him, throw him into your inventory and bring him back."

"Chiron it's not that simple. Ed is trying to retrieve a pair of Herme's sneakers and a something else he believes can help all the demigods in camp."

"What can be so important that-"

"A device that hides the scent of a demigod," Percy cut off the centaur leaving Chiron stunned at the claim.

"W-What?"

Percy nodded, "I know, I had the same reaction. I didn't believe him at first, but Ed insisted it was real. He checked it out himself. He wants to mass produce them for the demigods in camp."

Chiron sighed, "that boy….even after all these years he still cares so much for the demigods in camp. Fine…..go. But take someone with you."

"Chiron no. anyone who comes with me will just hold me back."

"Percy it is too dangerous to go alone!"

"What's too dangerous to go alone?" a new third voice asked.

Percy turned around and saw Thalia standing there on the stairs.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" Chiron asked as Percy shut his mouth afraid to ask anything.

"I had a very bad headache," Thalia said walking over to the two. 'Must have gone to the Meb bay for a hangover cure,' Percy realised.

"So what is too dangerous?" Thalia asked again.

Chiron sighed, "Percy here is going to go fight an assassin, alone."

"It's not like I haven't' done anything like this before. Hell my first day here was spent fighting of the minotaur Chiron." Percy replied back.

"That may be the case, but I do not want you going alone," Chiron turned to Thalia with a look of thinking on his face.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Please don't tell me he's thinking what I think he's thinking!'

"Thalia why don't you-"

"-I'll do it," Thalia cut in, "it'll be fun."

"But-" Percy tried to object.

"Good, so it is decided, you two will go on this quest," Chiron said beaming, "hmm, maybe you should involve a third person, just to be safe."

Thalia nodded, "right, we'll take….Michael. He should be free right now."

Chiron nodded, "good. Alright then you two, go on. No need to keep Edward waiting."

Percy gawked as Chiron and Thalia essentially decided his mission for him. Percy sighed, 'looks like I can't avoid this forever.'

Percy got up, "I'll call Michael," he turned to Thalia, "get your weapons."

The daughter of Zeus nodded but before she could say anything Percy was gone in a blur of speed.

After explaining to Michael what was going on, Percy got the son of Apollo to agree to join up. He and Michael walked up to Thalia's tree and saw Thalia standing under it waiting for them.

"So how are we going to New York?" Michael asked.

"I'll take us," Percy turned to Thalia, "did Chiron tell you what the mission is about."

She nodded, "yeah. Son of Hermes, assassin, auction, something called the Abyss and danger. Is that it?"

Percy nodded, "that's it," he opened his inventory, "who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Michael shouted gleefully, "I haven't done it before!"

Percy nodded, "close your eyes," the son of Apollo did so and Percy picked him up and put him into the inventory. He turned to Thalia, "your next."

The daughter of Zeus nodded and closed her eyes. Percy lifted her up and the moment he did flashbacks to last night's played in his head. He resisted the feeling of want he had as he put her into the inventory.

'I really need to get things together. It's like I can't even be around her without acting like one of those hopeless romantic assholes in romcoms.'

Percy sighed as he put on his goggles and activated his helmet. He took of at speeds just below mach 1 and reached New York in minutes. He quickly entered Manhattan and found the Plaza hotel in seconds. After all a giant hotel near Central Park that looked like a castle wasn't exactly hard to find.

Percy stopped near an empty alley and quickly took off his goggles. He put them away and took out Michael and Thalia.

Thalia looked around in wonder while Michael blinked still not believing what had just happened.

"Waoh," he said, "it's like I was in camp one second and here the next. It's like teleporting."

"Yeah, except I am the one who teleports you," Percy said with a smile while avoiding eye contact with Thalia, "right….let's get to work."

The three came out of the alley and walked a block to reach the Plaza. They quickly entered the lobby and Percy was amazed at everything he saw. The inside was a mix of olden designs and modern technology. There were painting hang up on the wall and fancy golden lighting filling the lobby. The entire place screamed expensive and it gave off an aura of class.

"Which is his room?" Thalia asked.

"Ah...I don't know," Percy turned to the reception desk, "but maybe we could ask."

Percy walked up to the desk and standing behind greeting him with a smile was a woman who looked asian in origin. She smiled, "welcome to the Plaza sir, how may I help you?"

"Ah, we came to see a guest, one Mr. Edward Neak," Percy said flashing his best smile.

"Ah, I see, and what is your business with Mr. Neak?"

"He is expecting us."

"Well then just give me a moment and I will call him," the woman, Linda Parks, said with a smile. Percy nodded at her and walked back to his friends letting his fake smile drop.

"What did she say?" Thalia asked.

"She said she'll check," Percy looked around. He could feel something was different. He first thought it was just because he was at an expensive place, but now….

Suddenly in the corner of his eye Percy spotted a man walking into an elevator. He wore round rimmed glasses and looked very thin and frail, but one look at his level and Percy knew it was an act.

 **Dominique Franchise, Lv-32**

 **Slave trader**

Percy's eyes popped open at the tiles but before he could observe the man the elevator doors closed. Percy looked around frantically now, 'level 31, 21, 32, 24, 28, 19, every guest here is….is not a normal human.'

"Percy?" Michael asked, "what's wrong man? You look like you saw a ghost."

Percy turned to Thalia and Michael, "be carefull. From now on stay on alert."

"Why?" Thalia asked reaching for her can of mace, "is something wrong?"

"Every single person here is at least as strong as me," Percy said, "I might be just a little bit stronger, but they are definitely not someone you want to push around."

"Everyone?" Michael asked in fear, "even the reception lady?"

Percy shook his head, "no, the staff are human enough. But the guests….I think they are all part of Abyss."

Thalia and Michael looked scared but remained calm.

"Sir?" the receptionist called out.

Percy turned and put on his fake smile again, "right. Did you get a hold of Ed?"

The woman nodded, "yes sir. Please go to the 8th floor, he is in room 801."

Percy smiled at her again and the three questers were off. They reached the 8th floor quickly and now stood in front of room 801. Percy knocked on it and after a few seconds it flung open.

"Percy, thank the gods," Ed smiled, "damn dude, you have grown."

Percy smiled, a real one this time, "thanks Ed. Nice to see you again."

The two hug and Percy realised he was now a few inches shorter than Ed, guessed Goblin's growth really was good for something.

Ed broke the hug and turned to Michael and Thalia, "and who are these two?"

"Ed, I would like you to meet Thalia and Michael," Percy introduced, "guys, this is Edward Neak, son of Hermes."

"Hey man, Michael, son of Apollo," the archer shock the billionaires hand.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Thalia shook his as Edward smiled.

"My pleasure little lady," he said bring Thalia's hand up to his lips and gave it a little kiss, "I must admit the punk rock look is really working."

Thalia blushed as she pulled back her hand. Percy scowled, shotting Ed a dirty look. He didn't know why, but he felt angry and….. Jealous? Percy shook his head and slammed down Gamer's mind.

"Maybe we can continue this inside," Percy grumbled out.

"Right, please come in," Ed moved aside letting the three questers inside. The room was small but comfortable for a single person. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall and Ed's bag was left open on the bed. Percy saw that other than clothes Ed had also brought plenty of books and files along with him, guess even Ed had a thing for knowledge.

"Okay Ed, what's the plan?" Percy asked.

"So," Edward began, "the plan is this. The auction is tonight, I'm attending and so are you."

"How are we going to get in?"

"Simple, you three are my bodyguards," Ed said, "that reminds me, we need to get you guys appropriate clothes. The event is black tie, so…."

Percy nodded, "right. So what? We go in, stick with you until the party ends and if the Agent shows up, kill him?"

"Well maybe not kill, but yeah, don't let me die," Edward nodded, "right, so now let's go and get you all suited up!" Edward smiled as he grabbed his coat and began to walk out.

Just then Percy interrupted, "where do you think you are going?"

Edward looked confused, "ah….I'm going to help you guys shop?"

"Oh hell no! I still remember last time Ed!" Percy all but screamed, "we stayed in that shop for an hour!"

Ed shrugged, "it was to get you a good suit, and what happened to that away?"

"I still have it," Percy said grumbling, "though I probably outgrew it."

"And that's why we need to get you a new one."

"B-but-"

"-Oh relax Percy," Michael said with a smile, "what's the worse that could happen?"

Percy grumbled, "fine."

Michael smiled as he put an arm around Edward's leading the man outside, "by the way, you are going to pay for this right?"

 **Two hours later;**

Percy grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee mug. They had in this tailor store for the past two hours. They first spent one hour picking out what material to make the clothes out of and the next hour getting their sizes taken.

This would have been so much easier if they had just bought a ready made store suit, but noooo, Edward had to have them wearing handmade clothes.

Sometimes Percy wondered whether Ed was actually just a shopaholic and loved to play dress up by using them as models. The theory actually fit with the way the son of Hermes acted, plus Percy wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

Edward came up and sat next to Percy. They both were right now in the waiting area in the front of the shop.

"Michael is getting his suit done," Edward said with a smile, "these are going to come out so great!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "you sure you're not a son of Aphrodite?"

Edward smiled, "my mom was a fashion designer, I learnt a lot from her when I was young."

"They why didn't you follow in her footsteps?"

"I have the worst hands," Edwards said showing his skinny slender fingers, "totally not what a tailor should have."

"They seem pretty okay to me," Percy said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah sure they do," Edward smiled, "anyway that's enough about me. Tell me about that Thalia girl."

Percy narrowed his eyes. He had to strain himself to not allow the Bloodlust to show when he spoke up, "what about her?"

"How long have you had a crush on her?"

Percy coughed almost dropping his coffee, "w-what?!"

"How long have you had a crush on her?"

"I don't-"

"-Oh please, it's clear as day. Well maybe not for most teenagers, but as an adult I can tell these kinds of things. They way you growled when I kissed her knuckles, hell even just now. So….how long?"

Percy sighed taking another sip of his coffee, "a few days. I mean…. I think a few days. It just kind of happened."

"What happened?"

"We were out last night. Went to a concert. She got a little bit wasted and…..well she kissed me. And I kind of kissed back."

Edward nodded, "and the problem is that you don't like her?"

"What? No. I like her…..it's just… I didn't realise I did until it happened. Sure I talked to her before, and we do have our moments, plus she is hot. But you know I never had…..it's not like my feelings were obvious from the start. So I'm worried, is this real? Do I actually like her? Or you know...am I just imagining things?"

Edward stayed silent for the longest time before speaking up again, "Percy….love is…. complicated. It's not like in the movies where those big romantic gestures always win the girl's heart and it's not like in the books where someone sees someone and knows they are in love. It just happens, and that's a good thing. Love shouldn't be predictable Percy, and you don't have to be in love before to make something matter. I know it seems strange but when you grow up, you will realise that love, is just two people who want to be together, being together."

Percy thought on that when Michael came over. They waited for a few more minutes before their suits were ready for wearing.

Percy's was similar to the first one he wore, only this time he had a black shirt underneath the black suit and a bright blue tie around his neck.

Michael and Edward both wore tuxedos, but for some reason Percy didn't like them, it was something to do with the bowties, so lame.

Percy looked at himself in the mirror, the suit looked very form fitting. It was smooth and also very flexible, Percy won't have any trouble moving in this if he had to fight. Plus he looked far older than he actually was. If he was to guess, he looked 16 rather than 13, which while not that much of a leap was enough for people to not look at him funny.

Percy walked out of the changing room and looked at Michael and Edward, both very finely dressed. Michael looked a little stiff in his tux, but Ed looked like he was born to wear it. Percy even saw Edward's serious side for the first time in a long time which reminded Percy just why the man standing before him was in fact 30+ and the oldest demigod he knew.

"I look so hot," Edward smiled.

Percy sighed, 'he may look old, but that guy is as mature as a third grader.'

"Okay I don't like this at all," Thalia's voice came out behind them.

Percy turned and suddenly every single nerve in his body short circuited causing him to be paralyzed in shock. His eye's widened comically and his heart was beating so loudly that Percy was afraid it would burst out of his chest.

Thalia wore a tight midnight black dress with a heart shaped dress line over her breats and a long gown that was cut at the side to give view of her long slender legs. Her hips filled out the dress well, stretching them out to be form fitting while her chest gave a modest view of her cleavage. There was a thick blue line flowing down from the sides till they meet in the front joining together like the bottom tip of a heart. The blue matched her eyes, and Percy's tie.

'Ed so did that on purpose,' Percy realised as he gained control of all coherent thoughts again, "Thalia you look…..you look...ah…."

"Hot!" Michael yelled out, "holy shit girl! I didn't realise you could pull of a dress like that!"

Thalia blushed but smiled, "thanks arrow head. Though I still think it's a bit to much."

"Nonsense. The blue matches your eyes and the black matches your hair. Plus the cut in the side will help you move better," Edward said with a nodded, "yup, I still got great taste."

Thalia groaned, "you act like a child of Aphrodite."

Edward laughed, "yeah, that's what Percy said."

Thalia then looked at Percy, "do you like it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Percy's mouth was still wide open in shock, "I...ah, I-I….I think you look beautiful."

Thalia blushed a little but smiled, "thanks fish head."

"Hm, but I can't help feel like you're missing something," Michael commented rubbing his chin, "like the dress and all looks great, but something's missing."

"Yeah," Thalia said looking down, "my neckline feels empty."

"You need a necklace!" Edward said, "maybe we can find one for you."

"No," Percy said suddenly, "I-I think I have just the one." Percy then opened his inventory and pulled up his jeans. He searched in it's pockets and pulled out a necklace of a skull with red eyes and a set of crossbones behind it.

Percy put away the pants and presented the necklace to Thalia, "I got the last night from Billie Joe."

"What?!" Thalia asked in shock and amazement, "he gave you his necklace?! He did give you it right? You didn't steal it right?"

Percy smiled, "no, of course not. He gave it to me when I told him a story. He said he liked it so he just gave the necklace as payment."

Thalia's eyes were sparkling now. She looked at the necklace and immediately turned around lifting her hair, "put it on me."

Percy gulped but did so. He put the necklace around Thalia's neck and locked it in place.

The daughter of Zeus turned around and smiled running her fingers over it, "thanks Percy."

The demigod of the sea blushed and nodded, "no problem."

Michael looked at Percy and then at Thalia. He looked at the two over and over before suddenly a proverbial lightbulb went off in his head.

"Holy shit," Michael whispered out, "Percy likes T-"

Edward put his hand over Michael's mouth shutting him up, "don't ruin the moment kid."

After the shopping spree the four demigods all got into a car that Edward had rented and they were off. Michael sat in the front seat bugging Edward about what he did for a living while Percy was in the back with Thalia next to him.

"So….you really like me dress huh?" Thalia asked in a teasing voice.

Percy sighed, "yes, I do. And stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"What?"

"That voice you're doing."

"Really? Okay…..by the way you know something?"

Percy sighed, "what?"

"You think I'm beautiful," Thalia teased again.

Percy smiled, "I never said you weren't."

Thalia's smile dropped as a blush overtook her face. That was obviously not what she expected Percy to say.

"S-shut up," Thalia mumbled.

"Make me," Percy smiled.

Thalia and hims remained silent for a long time before Thalia spoke up again, "so Percy...I was just wondering, ah, about last night..."

'Shit!' Percy started to panic but Gamer's mind came in and crushed the panic down, "yeah, what about last ki- I mean last night?"

Thalia looks suspicious at Percy's slip up but ignored it, "I was just wondering, ah...what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Percy asked surprised.

"No, sorry. It's just, well you have been avoiding me all day, and well I don't remember what I did last night. So if I did something that made you angry at me or something I just wanted to say-"

"-No, it's fine," Percy stopped her, "you just got drunk last night and I had to carry you back to your cabin. And ah... yeah, that's all."

"So nothing happened last night? Nothing?"

"Nope."

"And the reason you have been avoiding me?"

"When did I avoid?"

"Today at lunch. You just zoomed away when I called out your name."

"Oh, right. Well I really had to go to the bathroom, so..."

 **Lie success!**

"Right. Got it," Thalia crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Percy figured she must be mad at him for some reason or another, maybe she remembered the kiss and was testing him? Percy shook his head, no, no if that was the case his lie detection skill would have noticed it. But then again the lie detection skill isn't really full proof.

The two of them remained silent as they drove to the place where the auction was to be held. Edward stopped in front of a building on 7th ave, a place called, 'The Writer's den.'

Percy and the other got out while a valet took the car away. They entered an elevator and Edward began to speak.

"The auction is being held within a political gathering," Edward explained, "on the top floor there are the New York richest and among them, members of the Abyss. We go up and fit in. We wait in the normal party and when it is time for the auction to start I'll bring you guys along. But there is a very high chance that the assassin will be hiding in plain sight in the party, so keep your eyes open and be carefull."

They checked their dresses and their equipment. Percy could feel both Riptide and Waverider in his pants pocket waiting to be used. Thalia had her Aegis bracelet on and inside her small purse was her spear disguised as he can of mace.

Michael however was weaponless, a bow and quiver isn't exactly fitting in. So Percy leant him Riptide and the son of Apollo promised to take care of it.

The elevator opened and everyone got out. Edward lead them into a ball room where he and Michael went ahead. Percy extended his arm for Thalia to hold.

The daughter of Zeus raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Hey we look cool," Percy admitted as the demigoddess chuckled wrapping her hand around Percy's.

Percy smiled, 'maybe Edward was right. Maybe this could work.'

They entered the room and immediately the entire feeling of the place changed. There were people dressed up with the most expensive jewelry and clothes. Even the bodyguards, who Percy could easily pick out, were dressed in silky suits.

"It's a good thing Ed insisted on these dresses, or else we would have stuck out like sore thumbs," Thalia admitted as they both walked up to Ed and Michael.

"Alright here's the plan," Edward spoke, "me and Michael will be around, I have a lot people to talk to and make deals with. Why don't you and Thalia try and spot something out of place or strange in this place."

Percy nodded, "got it." He and Thalia went away walking hand in hand as they looked around the place.

There were caterers walking around all over the place serving wine and expensive food like caviar and fresh lobster served on flatbread. Thalia's eyes looked around in wonder at all the beauty, but Percy could only focus on the statuses he saw.

Everyone here was around level 10 or something with many sharing the same title, 'Politician' or in one case, 'Asshole'. But there was also the few that had higher levels, some were level 30 while some being level 47. Percy could feel their power flowing through the room. Most of these people were human, while some were part of Abyss.

Percy saw Edward talk to someone familiar, someone….wait...is that the mayor of New York? Percy was puzzled at the way Ed spoke to the man, it was almost like they were old friends.

Percy turned to Thalia, "and idea where to begin?"

Thalia shrugged, "I suppose we just… I don't, pretend to be a couple and talk while keeping an eye out for trouble?"

Percy shrugged, "sounds good to me."

Percy and Thalia spent some time walking around in the crowded room. Percy spent that time looking at all the people, searching for the title of assassin appearing over one of their heads. Thalia in the meantime looked around for any suspicious activity while takeing in all the delicious entrees she could.

"So Percy," Thalia said eating a slice of caramelized apple, "I was wondering whether I could ask you something."

Percy nodded, "shoot."

"What happened last night?"

Percy grew stiff but immediately responded, "I told you. Nothing happened."

"Really? Because I had the weirdest dream last night."

Percy became nervous again as Thalia suddenly tightened her grip on him. "D-dream? What kind of dream?"

"Well, it's silly really. I dreamt I was in my cabin, and there was some guy there," 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' "and well….this guy kind of bent over and kissed me." 'Oh fuuuuuuck.' "and then I woke up."

Percy gulped, "weird dream."

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Percy tell me the truth, did I do something stupid last night?"

Percy was frantically looking for a way out, "what do you mean?"

"I mean did I…. did I kiss somebody at the after party? I was pretty drunk and….well there were some pretty weird looking guys there. Percy…. Did I kiss someone there?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "you think you kissed somebody in the after party?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah."

"Really? In the after party?"

Thalia blinked, "well where else was I when I was drunk. Shit….don't tell me I ran out of the after party and you had search for me!"

Percy gihed, "no, you didn't. And no, you didn't kiss anyone at the after party."

Thalia sighed, "thank the gods. It was just as dream," Percy didn't say anything as he avoided all eye contact, "although it was pretty sad though."

Percy looked surprised "why's that?"

"It was a really good kiss."

Percy was stunned and was about to respond when suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eyes. It took Percy a few moments, but he quickly spotted a person dressed as a waiter walk into the back room. He was bald with a tattoo on the back of his head, and his title was;

 **Agent 46, Hitman**

 **Lv- 59**

"It's the assassin," Percy said as he took off with Thalia right behind him.

"Percy wait up!" she called out but the demigod wasn't listening.

Percy entered the back room and spotted the hitman walking away deeper into the storage room. Now that Percy had a better view he realised that the tattoo on the back of the assassin's head was a barcode.

"Hey you," Percy said walking up to the man.

The hitman turned around and smiled, "yes sir? Can I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you knew where the bathroom was," Percy asked as he continued his fast pace towards the man. The assassin knew he was found out, Percy knew that the assassin knew. They were just waiting for the first person to make the move.

"Of course sir, just-" Percy cut the man off by throwing a punch at the man's head. The assassin skillfully dodged it and punched Percy's stomach.

The demigod barely felt it and instead kneed the assassin in the ribs sending him backwards. Percy then activated his Body Form and Speed Demon charging into the Hitman.

The assassin moved away at the last second, but Percy was much faster than him as he sent a strike across the man's face breaking his nose.

Percy shook his arms, it felt like hitting a stone wall, and right now he was in Body From mode, it was very difficult to hurt him as he was.

The assassin quickly got back up and took out a gun out of nowhere. He aimed and fired at Percy who easily dodged every bullet.

"Give up Agent 46," Percy said reaching into his pocket, "we have you surrounded."

The man's eyes went up in surprise, "how do you know my name?"

"Information is what I'm about," Percy took out Waveride and transformed it into a trident leveling it at the man, "now give up."

The bald man narrowed his eyes, "not happening."

Percy charged swinging the rident down. The Hitman put both hands up and stopped the blow, but in doing so his bones snapped in half just from the force of the attack.

Pain shot through the assassin's body, but he didn't let it show. He kicked Percy and jumped backwards disappearing into thin air.

Percy looked stunned, 'okay, so he can go invisible. I have just the thing for that.'

Percy levels Waverider down and he channelled 100 mana points into it summoning a gallon of water. Percy then converted said water into mist and pushed it forward trying to get the invisible form of the Hitman.

Percy looked all over, but the mist showed nothing. He then sent a wave of mana to sense where he was, but came back with nothing but just a hint of what his mana felt like, cold and deadly. 'Damn, he got away.'

Percy sighed and turned Waverider back into its pen form. He noticed Thalia standing there panting.

"Did you get him?" she asked.

"No," Percy grumbled, "he got away."

Thalia sighed, "do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Why was he dressed up like a bartender?" Thalia asked the two quickly moved to rejoin the party.

"The only reason I can think of is…. to serve someone a poisoned drink," Percy's eyes shot up in realization as he and Thalia moved quickly.

They looked around and saw a crowd of people gathered around a fallen man. Percy could see Michael's hair down on the ground, the child of Apollo must be trying to save whoever was hurt.

'Shit,' Percy realised as he opened his inventory and pulled out a bottle of medium grade potion. He couldn't use his healing powers in public, that would attract attention.

Percy and Thalia pushed passed the crowds and reached Micheal to see him bent over Ed who was foaming at the mouth.

"Oh fuck me!" Percy cursed as he dropped besides Michael uncorking the bottle.

"Percy he's been poisoned!" Michael said.

"I know," Percy dipped the potion into Ed's mouth and the man chugged it down.

"That won't cure his poisoning."

"I know, it will help him for now," Percy replied, it was true. The potions only restored health and mana, not cure statuses.

The moment the potion bottle was empty someone the colour came back to Ed's face. Percy lifted the man up, " **move!** "

The people around them obeyed immediately as they gave room for Percy and the questers to bring Ed to a men's bathroom. Once inside Percy put the man on a toilet seat, he was beginning to look sick again, the poison was taking effect.

"Close the bathroom door," Percy said as he Observed that man's status;

 **Poisoned,**

 **Poison used: Tetrodotoxin**

 **Tetrodotoxin is found in the puffer fish. It is enough to kill 30 adult humans.**

 **Destroys 10% of HP in 10 seconds.**

Percy cursed himself, the potion he gave Ed was only enough to save him for a few more seconds. Percy pressed his hand up against the man's chest and activated his healing powers. A golden glow took over the toilet and the healing process started.

Percy selected the poison element to be removed and immediately he felt a drain on his mana. Ed's skin began to turn back to normal instead of the pale tone it was before. Percy sighed as he took out another potion and feed it to the man who slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Is he going to be okay?" Thalia asked him.

"He'll be fine," Percy assured her, "he's just exhausted that's all. Michael, what happened?" Percy asked turning to Michael.

"I don't know," the son of Apollo hung his head down in shame, "he was fine and talking and one second later he was on the ground."

"Was he drinking something?" Thalia asked.

Michael blinked, "yeah… yeah, he was. A drink, something really fruity."

"A pink Starburst cocktail," Ed muttered as he picked himself up, "it's my favorite drink."

"The assassin must have known that," Thalia said with narrowed eyes, "were you served by a bald guy?"

Michael and Ed shared a look before they nodded, "ah, yeah. How did you know?"

"Because that was the assassin," Percy grumbled out, "good catch Thalia."

Thalia nodded when Michael spoke up, "wait, how do you guys know this?"

"Because Percy took him on," Thalia supplied, "but he got away."

Percy grumbled, "I lost sight of him. I was careless."

Beep Beep!

Edward looked down at his watch, "it's time for the auction."

"Can you go through with this?" Michael asked in worry.

"I don't have a choice, I have to."

The demigods left the bathroom and went back to the main room. Everyone saw that Edward was fine and they were able to pass it off as an upset stomach as to not upset to many people, with a little help from the Mist of course. Soon they were moving again and Ed took them to a side room which lead to a set of stairs going three levels up.

"I must warn you guys, where you are about to go is the very height of the Abyss organization," Edwards said before they entered the room, "be careful, and don't piss off anyone," he narrowed his eyes at Percy.

The son of Poseidon grumbled, "I don't piss off everyone I meet."

"Yes you do," all three repeated at once causing Percy to pout in protest.

On the third floor was a smaller meeting room with the center of the room filled with 20 comfortable looking padded seats arrange in a circle. There were around 30 people gathered in the room, including Ed and the party. The rest however were all gathered in the center of the room or standing to the side making sure everything was secure.

"Ah Edward, so glad you are still with us," came a voice, "we were afraid that the assassin had gotten to you."

The voice came out of the group, it belonged to one tall thin man who stood out. He stood at 6 feet tall, with pale white skin and white hair and flew down his shoulders like an aristocrat of old. He wore a silky black tux, a complete opposite to his skin tone and on his face was plenty of smile lines around his blue eyes that showed the man was always in a joyus mood.

Percy was surprised at the man's title;

 **Joseph Ahasver, The Immortal Wandering Jew**

 **Lv- ?**

'Immortal? Just who is this guy?' Percy knew he had to be weary around this man, he was an unknown factor.

"Collector," Edward put on a smile, "so glad to see you. And yes, I am still alive, mostly thanks to my trusty gaurd detail."

"So these the bodyguards you hired Edward?" The Wandering Jew asked in a perfect American accent.

"Yes, they are," Edward said, "the one with blonde hair is Michael, the one with black hair is Percy, and the young woman is Thalia."

Percy noticed Ed didn't give their last names, that said something, these people were considered friendly, and Edward still didn't trust them.

"Ah, named after the great Greek Hero Perseus," The Jew said with a smile, "and I can feel the power radiate off of you, so I believe that you are a Greek demigod, yes?"

Percy nodded, "right in one. Mr…?"

Edward laughed, "yeah don't bother. No one knows his real name. In Abyss he is just know as 'The Collector'. People have been trying to find out who he is for ages, but no luck."

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'really? Hmm, maybe I shouldn't mention the fact that I know who he is.'

"Now now Edward you exaggerate," the immortal said, "I am just a humble worker of the Abyss."

"You run the whole thing Collector," Edward shot back with a playful smile.

"Yes, I suppose I do, but just a little bit," the man gave a hearty laugh that the people gathered around copied.

"And what exactly do you do for the Abyss Mr. Collector?" Percy asked.

"Well like the name implies, I collect things."

"And sell them?"

The immortal nodded, "some yes, others, which I find interesting, I keep for myself."

"Yes Mr Collector here is hosting today's auction," said a preety brunnet by the left of Edward, "in fact he is releasing someone of his prized collections today for purchase. It is one of the reasons so many people have come."

Percy looked at the woman's name;

 **Dalena Foture, Art Theif**

 **Lv- 23**

"Oh how rude of me," the thief said extending her hand, "my name is Dalena Foture."

Percy shook it, "yeah, you're that art thief right?"

The woman looked stunned as Edward turned to control his laughter. She quickly gathered her composure, "I assure you those allegations are nothing but a fantasy."

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. I pretty good with my intuitions and they are telling me you are a thief."

"And how do you know that Mr. Percy?" The Collector asked amused.

"I have the power of an informant," Percy casually replied.

"The power of an informant is nothing but a glorified emotional empath mixed in with a little bit of mana seeing," Dalen shoot back.

"Most yes, but I am special," Percy said, "I can feel things, like the power of a person. For a demigod I can tell who their divine parent is. And for you, someone who is skilled at stealing I can feel you are similar to a child of Hermes."

 **Lie successful!**

Dalen narrowed her eyes, "that is well and good, but can you prove your claim?"

Percy shrugged, "sure."

"Then do so."

"How? I already told you who you are. And if I tell something about Ed you might call me a cheater."

Dalen huffed, "that isn't my problem."

"Do me," a man next to the Collector called out. He was a fiery redhead with large arms and scars all over his bald head. Percy looked at his title;

 **Harvey Dawson, Soldier**

 **Lv- 30**

"You are a soldier," Percy replied causing Harvey to look impressed.

"That is right," the man replied.

"That doesn't prove anything," Dalen said again, "you obviously noticed his scar and his trained body."

Percy sighed when another man spoke up in a french accent, "you may try to guess my profession."

Percy turned to man and saw he was a rough looking individual with barely any hair left on his head and a very big suit. He looked like he barely got any sleep and suffered from many different diseases;

 **Patrick James, Son of Pestilence**

 **Lv-30**

Percy's eyes widened immediately, he couldn't believe it. A son of Pestilence?! What the fuck?! Percy knew about the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, he had seen enough supernatural movies about monster to basically be called an expert. And this guy….this guy's was the son of one of them?!

Percy immediately used Observation on the man;

 **Patrick James, Son of Pestilence**

 **Lv-30**

 **HP: 1,900/1,900**

 **MP: 3,000/3,000**

 **Race- Demi-devine**

 **Str- 7**

 **Vit-2**

 **Dex-12**

 **Int-72**

 **Wis-81**

 **Luc-10**

 **The son of the entity of Pestilence, Patrick has always been cursed with a weak body, but has strived to increase his mental fortitude. He controls all diseases, but in doing so is effected by them as well. His existence if both a curse and a sign of the end times. He struggles daily with his powers a prays to god to take them away.**

 **Likes: Life, sandwhiches and Marco, his lover.**

 **Dislikes: his powers, his father**

 **Thinks Percy is interesting and what's to see what he can do**

 **He is feeling sick.**

Perc still couldn't believe what he was reading. This man was just further proof that the biblical hell existed in this world. First there was Marcia, then came the map to hell, now the child of Pestilence itself. Did the immortal Jew also have something to do with this? After all they basically dealt with the same God.

"Ah, Percy?" Thalia asked, snapping his attention from the man, "are you alright?"

"Yes, what happened? Unable to read me?" Patrick asked with a sad smile.

Percy shook his head, "no, no that's not it. It's just I… I have never thought that Pestilence could have a child."

Patrick's eyes shot wide open as a wave of whispers fell down on the group.

"H-How did you know?" Patrick asked.

"You felt like death, but not actually death, like you were dying. And you felt…. Powerful, more powerful than the average demigod. And you felt….like you belong to the Christian pantheon. Your aura reminds me off a demon I faced a year ago," Percy finished.

 **Lie Successful!**

Patrick looked amazed, "incredible. What else can you tell me?"

Percy shrugged, "that's all I can do."

 **Lie successful**

Just then The Immortal Jew spoke up, "you mentioned a demon you Perseus. Do you happen to know it's name?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, she was called Marchais."

Another murmur went through the crow as Dalen spoke up, "impressive, but….still not proof enough."

Percy sighed and then turned to The Collector, "how about I tell you your name?"

The group around them seized all talking and simply looked at Percy in surprise.

"W-what?" Edward asked in surprise, "P-Percy are you serious?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

"Bullshit," Dalen said, "you don't know the names of people, you said you could only feel them out!"

"And based on that I have a pretty good idea on who 'The Collector' here is."

 **Lie Successful!**

A wave of murmurs went through the crowd and Michael and Thalia looked nervous. Percy had said everyone here was dangerous, and he wasn't even here for an hour and already he was causing a ruckus.

"Very well," The Collector said with a smile, "please, tell me who you believe I am."

Percy approached the monster and the vampire bent down. Percy leaned into the man's ear and in the lowest tone he could manage he whispered, "The Immortal Jew, Joseph Ahasver."

The pale man shot up in surprise, "h-how did you know?!"

Percy smiled, "it's one of my gifts."

"Wait this kid actually knows who you really are?!" Dalen asked in total surprise.

"Yes, he does," The Collector was in shock.

"Kid I'll pay you a million dollars to tell me who he is," Harvey said immediately.

"I'll pay 2 million!" Dalen said next.

"3 million!" another man said.

"10 million!" Patrick yelled out.

Percy backed up, "ah, what is going on?"

"Enough!" Joseph said shutting everyone down, "I will not have any of you harass this child. Yes, he knows my name, and that means he is the victor of the challenge, no one else."

Percy blinked and turned to Edward, "Ed, what is he talking about."

"I have no idea," Edward said just as confused as Percy and the other demigods.

"It is because of a deal I made years ago," The Collector spoke, "it was a challenge to find my real name. The winner could ask me anything they wish, money, power, items of great value. That was why everyone wanted to know who my name was. But you figured it out first, hence you get the prize."

"But Collector he isn't even part of the Abyss!" Dalen complained, "he is a stranger Edward, someone who just recently joined, invited!"

"It matter's not," Joseph said turning to Percy, "he won. He get's the prize."

Several people groaned in the group as several others sent dark glares towards Percy. The demigod could feel the Bloodlust rolling off of them and he gulped.

'Great I was supposed to just come in and protect Ed, now I have to deal with a room of powerful crazy people who all hate me. Just what I needed.'

The Collector approached Percy and the demigod gulped, "ah, we aren't going to have any problems are we?"

The pale man smiled, "only if you tell other people who I am."

Percy nodded, "sounds reasonable."

The Collector reached into his coat pocket and took out a pure black card with a red border line on it, "here. This is my Abyss card. It is similar to a hand held mobile device, use it to call me whenever you wish to ask your favour. Oh, and please do be reasonable."

 **Abyss Card: The Collector,**

 **Serving as a device to connect to the particular person it is bounded to.**

 **Note: This card has a tracking device on it allowing the bonded individual to track user.**

Percy looked at the card, 'so he wants to track me huh? Good Luck with that.' Percy took the card and put the card away in his inventory. The Collector narrowed his eyes at the card disappearing into thin air but said nothing.

'If my theory is correct he can't track the card inside my pocket dimension, meaning I just pissed him off even more.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a hypnotic voice spoke out distracting everyone. Percy and the others turned to the middle of the room where the platform raised up by a foot showing the holographic projection of a woman with blond hair in a neat business suit, "please sit. The auction will start momentarily."

Edward turned to Percy and the others, "you guys go to the back and stay on look out. Remember, the Agent is targeting the people who want to by the Scent Destroyer, meaning he is probably going to try and kill us when the auction is going on."

Percy nodded, "right, be careful Ed."

The son of Hermes nodded and went to take a seat in one of the 20 chairs around the holographic stage. Percy and the others went to the side of the room and meet the other security guys. Each were dressed in nice suits and had a NJ-7 strapped to their chest.

"Is the room secure?" Percy asked the head of the security team, and he knew he was the head due to the man's title;

 **Damian Barnes, Head of Security**

 **Lv- 21**

The man looked down at Percy, "who are you?"

"We are part of Edward Neak's protection detail," Thalia spoke up.

The man eyed them up and down then eventually sighed, "they get younger and younger each year. Yeah, the room is secure. The only way he is going to get in is by blowing a hole through the floor or ceiling."

Percy was alert at that, "what?"

Damian shrugged, "joking kid."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't put it passed the man," Percy narrowed his eyes as he sent a wave of mana to try and see if the Agent was anywhere close. Luckily it seemed that he wasn't within Perec's range, which could ether be good, or very very bad.

"Welcome to the Abyss auction," the holographic voice spoke again, "a reminder of the rules for newcomers. All items produced in the auction will be delivered to you in 2 days or less, if you wish for them to be given to a specific location please tell us in advance. Any and all exchange of money will be done via online baking, hence please input your Baking ID into your seat's interface to begin."

Suddenly the front of ever right arm rest popped open and a pad slide up and positioned itself in front of the person sitting on the chair. Percy saw people type in banking ID and passwords and so the pad changed to the display system which was presently blank.

"Now, let us begin. The first item on our list is a classical painting done by the late Giovani Foronoche, it is titled, 'A Forest's Dream,' we begin at 1 million dollars."

The holographic image changed to one of the painting. It was a beautiful painting, even Percy could tell that. It featured a man and a woman sitting together on a boat roaring across a river that cut through a dense forest. The details were so sharp and pecius that Percy couldn't help but feel lost in it. The pads on the chairs displayed the image of the object in question with a bide option below it.

"1 million," a man spoke up.

"2 million," another said.

"3 million," this time it was The Wandering Jew who spoke.

"3 million going once, going twice. Sold to the Collector," the image changed back to the woman, "up next, the lost verse of Panicous..."

And like that it continued. Percy saw items being sold that he couldn't believe. There were ancient stone tablets, ancient weapons that were thought to be pieces of God's power, the Christian God that is, not the Greek.

Eventually though what he came for showed up.

"And now out next product isn't much of a look into the past like our previous ones, but a look into the future," the woman disappeared and a giant green pill showed up in her place, "this is the Scent Destroyer, a formula developed by Abyss scientist that will destroy the scent of any demigod that wears it. This will allow them to travel freely in our world and essentially become like a human. We will start the bidding at 10 million dollars."

Percy saw Patrick's eyes light up, but Edward was already on the hunt, "20 million dollars."

"30 million," Patrick declared.

Edward shot him a dirty glare, "40 million."

"50."

"70 million."

"90."

"100 million," Edward spoke up startling Percy and the rest, they didn't realise just how rich the man was.

"110 million."

"Why are you blocking me on this Patrick? 120 million," Edward said.

"I need that pill Edward, 125 million."

"So do I. I'm going to use it to make more and give it to other demigods, 130 million."

"A noble gesture, but disastrous. Who knows what will happen if the Greeks were allowed to roam free. 140 million."

"You are the son of one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, and you say are telling me the Greek are worse than you? 150 million."

Patrick growled his teeth but before he answered something happened.

 **Warning! Attack from outside!**

Percy read this and immediately turned around. He saw a giant wrecking ball coming straight for the window. Percy turned and shouted out, "get down!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Percy and just as the giant wrecking ball broke through the wall tearing into the room. Percy activated his super speed and took over out of harm's way putting them on the far side of the room. He looked back at the wrecking ball and saw it got stuck a few feet into the room.

However before Percy could move to see who did this attack he felt something launched at him wrapping itself around his neck. Percy tried to remove it and saw that it was a collar of some kind. It was black and suddenly it glowed green;

 **Your powers have been deactivated! Specifically;**

 **Pocket dimension control**

 **Earthquake, Water, Shadow, Ice manipulation**

 **Power of the Kefka gauntlet neutralized**

 **Super speed**

 **Flow of mana has been disrupted! You can no longer use your mana!**

Percy couldn't' believe what he was seeing. Somehow this collar powered him down, he was useless!

Just then several gun shots went off and Percy heard Dalen scream. He turned to see The collector down, bleeding out as the assassin from before stood over Edward with his gun pointed down.

The assassin was just about to shoot Ed in the head when Michael jumped in and attacked the guy with Riptide in hand.

Percy watched as Michael swung Riptide down on the assassin only to have his swing blocked by the man's two guns, he must have healed from Percy's attack already. The assassin then kicked Michael back and leveled his gun at the demigod and fired repeatedly.

Just when it seemed all over Thalia stepped in and lowered her shield deflecting all the bullets off of Aegis startling the Agent due to the face of Medusa portrayed on the shield.

The Assassin then jumped in and knocked Thalia's shield to the side before punching the demigoddess across the face breaking her nose with an audible crunch. He then pulled out a knife from nowhere and shoved it between her ribs.

" **Thalia!** " Percy was furious, he moved before he really had time to process what was going on.

He may not have his powers, but he still had his weapons. Percy reached in and pulled out Waverider and activated the weapon. He transformed it into it's sword mode and attacked the Agent head on, he may not have his powers, but he still had his skill.

The Agent pulled out his knife and blocked Percy with it. The knife snapped in half the moment Waverider hit it. The Agent and Percy went back and forth in their attacks. Soon the body guards finally got their shit together and leveled their weapons at the Agent, "get down now!"

The Agent simply looked at them before he backed up slowly putting both hands up in the air. Everyone watched him as slowly two guards came to try and arrest him when suddenly he dropped both gus and with a flick of his wrist two remote control detonators appeared in his hands.

"Move and I blow you all up to kingdom come," Agent 46 spoke up in a cold tone shocking everyone.

"You're bluffing," Percy narrowed his eyes.

The Agent moved his jacket revealing a vest strapped onto his body containing large amounts of C4.

"Are you crazy?!" Dalen shouted, "you would kill youself!"

The Agent didn't look conflicted, he just looked determined, "my mission comes first."

"Everyone back away," the Collector said as he growled out in anger. He held his shoulder in pain, Percy figured Agent 46 must have hit the man with something that could hurt a vampire.

"What do you want from us?" Edward asked.

"Not you," Agent 46 said turning his eyes to Percy, "just him."

Percy's eyes shot up in surprise. But before he could do or say anything the Agent pressed one of the triggers in his hand sending a shock through Percy's neck from the collar knocking him out.

* * *

 **Some time later;**

Percy woke up as his eyes slowly lifted themselves. He heard the sound of a motor boat tearing through the water. Percy felt before he saw the water splash around by the side of the boat.

"Where am I?" Percy murmured but as he looked up to see Agent 46 standing at the boat's wheels steering them away from New York.

"With me," the Agent said as he slowly stopped the boat the moment they were out of the bay.

"Why aren't I dead?" Percy asked as he felt around. His arms were bound behind him with a ziplock, it was tight, but Percy knew he could break it. He decided against doing so, first he needed to find out what the Agent wanted.

"I could have killed you any time I wanted to," the Agent turned around and took out a briefcase from the seat next to him and placed it in front of Percy.

"If you didn't have this collar you wouldn't be saying that," Percy grumbled out as the Agent opened the suitcase revealing a screen inside with a strange logo displayed. It was a triangle with a skull in the center with a crown on top of it. On each corner of the triangle was a letter I, C and A.

"Your powers are great, but you have no proper training and lack the skill," the Hitman said activating the screen which changed to an image of a man in a silhouette.

"Hell Mr. Jackson," the shadowed man said in a muffled voice, "I am so glad The Agent was able to bring you in."

Percy looked at the screen and then at the Agent, "why am I here?"

"Because we wanted you here," the man said.

"So wait, you went through all this trouble, you killed Don Fanico, targeted Edward and the heads of Abyss, just so that you can get your hands on me?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You underestimate your worth Mr. Jackson," the shadowy man replied, "and who said you were our only objective? The Agent had a mission, we knew he couldn't complete it with you around, so we decided to cut our losses. Luckily we managed to get you as bonus."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "so what do you want?"

"To offer you a position in our ranks," the man said surprising Percy.

"Why do you want me to join you?"

"Any person who managed to kill Kishin Argo is worthy of our attention," the man replied surprising Percy.

"How do you know that?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"We have contacts everywhere," the man replied, "in this case it was Argo's assistant, Mr. Jake Haro that provided us with the information. Once we knew what you looked like all it took was a little digging and we knew who you were."

Percy looked down, "I assume you made this collar off the information Argo collected about my powers?"

The man nodded, "yes, with a few modifications of our own. We are very much aware of your ice powers and your speed. That along with disrupting your mana leaves your virtually powerless."

Percy calmed down, 'so no mana, no Kefka crystal and no speed.' Percy was in panic mode before but now he could finally think. Suddenly an idea came to him, 'Idiots.'

Percy nodded, "this is very impressive. You people must have been tracking my movement and powers for some time now."

The man nodded, "yes, we have. Information is what we are good at."

Percy smiled, "but you forgot one thing." The Agent and the man were surprised by the smile and Percy immediately activated his seals removing 3 of them;

 **Seal Release: Layer 3, Time: 20 hours.**

 **STR- 72 (+20)= 92**

Feeling his strength flow through his body Percy flexed his arms and broke the zip lock holding his arms back. He reached up to the collar around his neck and crushed it with a tight squeeze.

The Agent took out his guns and fired. But by that time Percy's powers had activated already causing him to regain every single one of his powers, including marble skin.

 **Defence- 296,175,500**

The bullets took off only 500 defence points. Percy took the bullets head on, they barely bothered him. He punched the Agent in the stomach sending Agent 46 into the boat's control and before the assassin could get back up Percy was already on top of him.

Percy drew back an arm and launched it right into the man's face plowing through it and into the controls below. Percy took out his arm, it was covered with blood and brain matter. The man was a killer for hire and a murderer. But worst of all he had hurt Thalia, he didn't deserve any mercy from Percy.

 **Exp Gained: 60,000**

The body of Agent 46 disappeared into nothing leaving behind Loot in the form of two fully loaded silver guns with a black grip and spare clips, 200,000 $ and a scroll of stealth.

Percy took the guns and scroll and put them away for later. Percy then turned to the computer in the briefcase, the screen was not facing Percy, meaning the man didn't see what just happened. 'Good, last thing I need is someone I don't know finding about my gaming powers.'

Percy used blood control to remove the gore off of his hand, he then sat down in front of the laptop and reactivated his strength seals, "so….are we done?"

"How did you do that?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine."

"Indeed…..is he dead?"

"No."

 **Lie success!**

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I have my reasons."

The man remained silent for a long time, and Percy mimicked him. It felt like hours had passed by before the mysterious figure spoke up, "we will find him."

"You can try."

"Join us Mr. Jackson. We need people like you. People who are willing to make this world a better place."

"No thanks, I don't want to be part of an assassin's guild," Percy smiled, "stealth is not my style."

"We can offer you our help in exchange for your….services."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what type of help?"

"We can help you fight Kronos," the man replied back.

"Yeah, sure you would," Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure a group of assassins will be very useful against the Titan of time."

"We would be, we are very good at what we do."

Percy smiled, "I just killed your top assassin. How would anyone else do any better?"

"We never said he was out top assassin." Percy narrowed his eyes, "he was sloppy, he was noticable. The Agent was exceptional, but he was also famous. The most well known assassins are also the worst."

"So you're telling me that you have someone better than Agent 46?"

The man in the shadows was startled, "I don't know how you know that name…...but yes. We do have someone better."

Percy looked at the man and remained silent for a long time. He thought it over, 'could I really join up with these guys? If we could have them assassinate Kronos and the others...no, of course they can't. They are just desperate.'

"Sorry bud, no deal," Percy finally said.

"But-" Percy didn't let the man finish. He grabbed the laptop and threw it overboard into the water.

"Damn that guy was talkative," Percy then controlled the water around him to turn the boat around and take him back into the city.

Once he reached the docks Percy got off the boat and took off at full speed. He reached 'The Writer's Den' in minutes and saw that there were cops outside setting up a perimeter. Percy looked at the cops and recognized Kate Beckett in the crowd.

Percy didn't know how he should feel about the woman, technically he lived with her for a week. She was a kind person and very good at her job. Hell she even figured out that Percy's mom's 'death' had been done by a wild animal.

But now is not the time for a reunion, Percy couldn't let himself be seen. Percy snuck around and finally spotted Edward by an ambulance pacing around.

"Ed!" Percy called out drawing his attention.

"Percy? Oh thank the Gods!" Edward rushed Percy giving him a hug, "we thought you were dead."

I'm fine, where's Thalia?" Percy asked looking around frantically for the girl.

"She's fine, we got her in a stable condition," Edward explained. Just then;

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Saving Edward Neak. Don't let him die.**

 **Reward,**

 **Skill disk- 10**

 **10 points**

 **Abyss card**

Percy had received the Abyss card already, from Joseph. So instead a golden disk spread out of thin air in front of Percy. Edward looked surprised but didn't say anything as Percy put the disk away for later.

Percy turned to Ed, "did you get it?"

Ed nodded, "since technically I was the last one to bid for it I won."

Percy nodded, "good. Now, take me to Thalia."

"Right, follow me," Edward took Percy into the ambulance he was standing in front of.

Inside was Thalia on a gurney with an oxygen mask on her with Michael next to her using his healing powers to keep her stable.

"Michael, is she okay?" Percy asked stepping into the ambulance.

"Percy? Thank the gods, yeah, she's fine," Michael said looking down at the daughter of Zeus, "I managed to get her stable, they were planning to take her to the hospital, but with you here we don't have to."

Percy nodded, "right," he turned to Ed, "we have to go Ed. I took care of the assassin, you and the others should be safe."

Edward nodded, "right, you guys go ahead. I'll call you when I have completed the scent destroyer."

Percy nodded. Michael gave Percy back Riptide before the son of Poseidon opened his inventory and put Michael inside. He then moved to Thalia, carefully lifting the girl and putting her inside the inventory as well.

Percy then switched shoes, from the nice leather ones of his suit to the Fric shoes he used for running.

He took off a near mach 1 reaching the camp in minutes. He ran into the Big House and up to the Med Bay.

He opened his inventory and took out Micheal first. He then went to a bed and carefully took out Thalia setting her down on it.

"The assassin's blade was poisoned," Michael said looking through his shelf for medicines, "it's a the degrading kind, cure her of the poison and I'll get something to improve her vitals."

Percy nodded and immediately pressed his hand to her side activating his healing skill. The room glowed with a hue of gold as Percy destroyed the poisoned alliment she had.

Michael then stepped forward with a vial of green liquid that he carefully poured down Thalia's throat. Thalia started to cough out loud, Percy held her hand tightly as slowly she began to swallow more and more of the medicine.

"Is she going to be alright?" Percy as asked holding onto her hand in worry.

"She'd be fine, the danger has passed," Michael assured him, "what happened with the assassin?"

"I'll tell you later," Percy told him, "can you get me a chair Michael?"

"You know you don't have to stay by her side right?" Michael told Percy as he put a chair next to Thalia's bed.

"I know…. I want to," Percy told him.

"Right… you stay here, I'll go tell Chiron what happened."

Percy nodded and the son of Apollo left leaving Percy and Thalia alone.

That moment still was fresh on Percy's mind. The way Agent 46 stabbed Thalia...it felt like Percy's heart was going to stop. It was his anger that helped him overcome his shock and move to attack the assassin. If he didn't…. He was afraid to think what the man would have done.

Percy looked at the girl, her nose was twisted the wrong way, it was still broken from the attack. Percy cursed the dead assassin again, that man almost took away someone Percy cared about.

Percy pressed a hand on Thalia's face and healed her broken nose in a flash of light. Percy smiled and slowly Thalia's eyes started to flutter open.

"P-Percy?"

"I'm here Thalia," Percy said looking over her with a smile, "you're okay. You're going to be fine."

"Where...where are we?" she tried to get up but Percy stopped her.

"You are back in camp, and stay down. You were poisoned, you might be weak from the after effects."

"I….remember….what happened to the assassin?"

"I took care of him."

"What did you do?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I... I put a fist through his skull."

"Percy you shouldn't have-"

"He nearly killed you Thalia," Percy snapped back, "I was weakened, and I couldn't stop him. And because of that he nearly killed you." Percy lowered his head, the shame, the guilt, Thalia could hear it in his voice.

"Percy...I'm fine, look at me," Thalia said raising his head up with a hand, "I'm fine."

Percy nodded, "yeah. I know."

Thalia smiled, "you know.. While I was knocked out I had the strangest dreams."

Percy smiled, "really? What kind?"

"It was the same dream as before. You know, the one about somebody kissing me."

Percy was scared again. He didn't want her to find out. But after nearly losing her completely….thing's didn't seem that bad.

"So what happened in this dream?" Percy asked, finally confronting his worries.

"You were there," Thalia smiled, "you brought me back to my bed and tucked me in. And then... and then I kissed you."

Percy smiled, "was it a good kiss?"

Thalia blushed, "it was my first kiss."

Percy chuckled nervously, "I hope I rocked your world."

"You did," Thalia's blush grew bigger, "so...is that why you were avoiding me? Because I kissed you?"

"It's not that it's….yeah. I… I didn't really know how to react."

Thalia looked down, "oh, right." Percy could hear the disappointment in her tone. She paused for a second, "well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I realise I took advantage of our friendship and I was drunk. I know that's not an excuse and I don't want us to not be friends any more, I-"

"-Oh shut up," Percy said throwing away and his fears and doubts. He threw caution to the wind as he bent over Thalia and pressed his lips against hers

"Hmm!" Thalia mumbled in surprise. Percy pressed his lips up against hers and slowly deepened it. The daughter of Zeus slowly let her instincts take over as she wrapped her hands around Percy's neck.

Percy was pulled on top of Thalia as he supported himself with one hand using the other to hold her head as he kissed her over and over again.

They stopped after what felt like hours. Thalia looked into his eyes, "what the Hades was that?"

"I have no idea…..but I liked it," Percy said as Thalia pulled him down to kiss him again. They were all over each other as they both finally gave into their desires. Percy made sure to not put too much weight on Thalia, she was still hurt, but the demigoddess kept pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" someone yelled out.

Percy and Thalia stopped making out and slowly looked behind them to see Annabeth standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Ah….we can totally explain" Thalia said. Annabeth didn't move or say anything.

"Ah, I think we broke her," Percy replied as the two stared at their paralyzed friend.

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 11,550/11,550 (+1000) = 12,550**

 **Mana- 6,500/6,500 (+1000) = 7,500 (+20% more mana, +1,500) = 9,000**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-42 Exp- 91,860/117,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-100(+20)=120 (Multiseal – 6- 1.5(+20)=21.5)**

 **VIT-100(+10+20)=130**

 **DEX-50(+10+20)=80**

 **INT-100**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 129**

 **MONEY- 688,043$/ 556D**

 **Okay here you all go. 3 chapters in 3 days. I hope you are all happy. And yes, this chapter was kind of out there, but I reeeeealy wanted to do it.**

 **I can honestly say I am exaushted right now. Sigh, anyway, see you next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Percy sat next to Thalia on her bed as they both hung their heads down.

"So you two went to a party," Annabeth said pacing around the Med Bay.

"Technically it was an after party," Percy spoke up causing Annabeth to send him a death glare in response, "but-ah, that really doesn't matter."

"So you went to a party," Annabeth repeated, "you got drunk," she pointed at Thalia, "and then kissed Percy."

The daughter of Zeus nodded, "right, after he tucked me in."

"And then you freaked out," Annabeth turned to Percy, "and pretended nothing happened. But after Thalia almost died you basically said, 'fuck it', threw caution to the wind and kissed her."

"Ah, yeah. I did, that is what happened," Percy nodded.

Annabeth started at the two long and hard. Soon it started to become awkward for Percy and Thalia, it felt like they were being judged for everything they did. Every twitch, every look, Annabeth's grey eyes spotted it.

"So….what are you?" Annabeth finally asked.

Percy and Thalia shared a look. Percy shrugged, "well… I'm not sure."

"I like Percy," Thalia said as she closed her hand around his, "and….the kiss was pretty good."

Percy smiled and leaned towards her, "yeah it was."

"Ahm," Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Right," Thalia said turning back to Annabeth, "ah, well I don't know whether we are dating or anything."

"I mean I wouldn't mind, but this thing just started and….well I don't want it to go to fast," Percy admitted as he squeezed Thalia's hand.

"Oh Gods you two are so irritating!" Annabeth threw her hands up in frustration, "do you know how much of a shit storm you two being together might cause?!"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"-But nothing!" Annabeth snapped back, "a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus. This couldn't get any worse!"

"Relax Annabeth," Thalia said with a smile, "we'll be fine."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her long time friend, "really? Doesn't it bother you Percy's like 13! He's six years younger to you!"

Thalia shrugged, "does he look like he's 13?" Percy shook his head. Thanks to the Goblin's growth perk he was taller than the average 13 year old, he also looked a lot more mature. "Plus technically I'm 15 right now, thanks to my little 'nap' inside a pine tree so that would make it only 2 years older."

"Plus my birthday is in like a month, so that reduced it to 1 year," Percy said.

"Yeah but my birthday is in December so it kind of get's evened out," Thalia said and Percy scratched his head before agreeing to it.

Annabeth sighed, "fine…but...Gods dammit! For fuck's sake Thalia! You couldn't have picked anyone else?!"

Thalia crossed her arms, "I don't' know why you are so upset. And what's wrong with picking Percy?"

Annabeth massaged her temples, "you both are the most impulsive, powerful and reckless demigods I know. If you two start dating who knows what shit you might cause?"

Percy scratched his head, "come on, we aren't that bad."

"You tried to take on an army from the Underworld by yourself," Annabeth pointed at Thalia. She then turned to Percy, "and you….I don't even know where to begin with you."

"Annabeth look, we want this," Thalia spoke up, "we really do. I haven't been happy in a long time. It's always been me up against this damned prophecy and….and I've had to face it alone."

Annabeth looked saddened at that, "Thalia you were never alone. You had me a Luke."

"Yeah, but as children Annabeth. Luke was like my brother, but I was always the one who had to look out for him. And you….you were a kid then Annabeth. I never had someone who could help me fight, who could help me face the future. I…. I might die Annabeth. And I want to know that the person I'm with," she looked to Percy, "I want to know that Percy can stand by my side if that ever happens."

Percy looked at her, "you are not going to die Thalia. I know I can't guarantee it, but I promise, I won't leave you."

Percy bent down and caught Thalia's lips in a kiss once again. Annabeth sighed, "you two are too stubborn for your own good."

Thalia smiled, "yeah, we are."

Annabeth rubbed her temples again, "fine…if you two are happy then fine. But be carefull, the others might not be….as accepting as I am."

Percy blinked, "first of, you weren't accepting at all. And second, what others?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "the girls who have a crush on you."

Percy blushed, "what?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Thalia asked surprised.

Percy looked at her, "you knew?!"

Thalia and Annabeth chuckled as the daughter of wisdom spoke up, "everyone knew Percy."

"Who was it?!" Percy asked in surprise.

"Well there was Nina-"

"Nina?!" Percy asked in further surprise, "Nina has a crush on me?!"

"Had," Annabeth corrected, "I think it kind of went away ever since the Sea of Monsters quest. Then there was Bianca-"

"What?!"

"Yup, hero worship. But I think she is to shy to say anything. Then there is Nancy, the daughter of Apollo, and the other Nancy from your school."

Percy blushed when remembering the human Nancy back at Yancy academy, boy is she going to be pissed he she found out Percy was taken.

"And...ah, yeah, that's it."

"Holy shit," Percy said in surprise.

"Rethinking this?" Thalia asked with a smile. She might have mentioned it as a joke, but Percy could tell that she was worried.

Percy bent down and kissed her again. He moved back, "not even for a second." Thalia smiled back, this time it was genuine.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick," Annabeth said as she fake barfed in the corner.

Percy and Thalia chuckled as Percy sat down in the chair next to Thalia. The three then began to talk into the night. Percy and Thalia told Annabeth about their mission and why Thalia was in the hospital bed in the first place.

Eventually Annabeth left them, with a final warning that they should try and hide their relationship for as long as possible to avoid a whole lot of drama. After all the last thing they wanted was for Zeus and Poseidon to get into a fight because Zeus 'accidentally' zapped Percy with a lightning bolt.

Thalia and Percy spoke for a little while longer before soon the daughter of Zeus fell asleep. It had been a long day, and she was understandably exhausted.

While she slept Percy's mind was running a 100 miles per hour. He kept wondering to himself whether this was real, whether she really cared about him the way he cared about her. Did he care about her? Was it just a spur of the moment thing?

Percy asked himself these questions over and over again, but eventually he realised the truth, he did like her, a lot. And these feelings, they had been growing since the first time he met her. Sure before it was purely physical, but now….now it was more than that.

Percy wanted to be with her, help her become stronger, protect her. Maybe it was because of the hero complex he slowly realised he had, but he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Thalia.

Eventually Percy's thoughts turned to another terrifying thought, did she like him? He wondered that again and again and it kept him up all night by Thalia's bed side. Percy didn't need sleep, but even if he was tired he doubt his mind would allow him to take a break.

'If only I could feel what she felt,' Percy wondered to himself when suddenly it hit him. He could do that. Percy opened his skill menu and quickly looked through it. He found what he was looking for near the end of the list;

 **Empathy, Lv- MAX**

 **You will understand the emotions of others. This is a skill you can only use consciously.**

Percy closed his eyes, 'empathy activate.' Percy suddenly felt himself being opened up to the world around him.

Percy turned his scenes to Thalia herself. He looked at her through his mind's eye and felt her emotions. They were happy. She was asleep, but Percy was willing to bet anything she was having a happy dream.

Percy gently touched her skin and suddenly he felt a new emotion shoot into her. It was warm and fuzzy, like the emotional equivalent of feeling full after dinner.

"Thalia?" Percy asked and suddenly another shot of that warm feeling went through her body. She couldn't react to him, but she heard him speak. Percy focused on that feeling, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead and gave her a small peck.

Suddenly the war feeling exploded up mixing with the feeling of happiness she had. Soon Percy realised what this was. This was love. She loved him.

Percy opened his eyes and slowly let the emotional world he felt slip away deactivating his Empathic powers.

Percy smiled at the girl in the bed, 'she loves me. She really loves me.'

Percy closed his eyes and relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. He slowly let himself be taken into the realm of Morpheus.

 **The Next Day;**

The next day Percy had woken up to Thalia still in bed and asleep. The sun still hadn't risen fully but Percy knew he couldn't stay here all day, plus it would be super weird to be at her bedside all night.

He had gone back to his cabin and immediately Leo had demanded for a plate of bacon and a walk. After taking out a plate of bacon from his inventory, courtesy of the Lotus hotel and casino, Percy took Leo into his ID world for a 'walk.'

The pair had slowly started from the Forest clearing it out of all the zombies. Leo had finally gotten better at attacking. His added mass made him a swift and deadly opponent. Eventually the Forest was cleared giving Leo two additional levels;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-9**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **MP:110/110**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 200/1,700**

 **Str-11**

 **Vit-11**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-5**

 **Wis-3**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-15**

Percy put 5 points in Leo's Vit and 5 in Str. He also put 2 in his Wis and 3 in his Int;

 **Str-16**

 **Vit-16**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-0**

Percy however wasn't really certain now that the whole going slow approach was working. He wanted to wait before because he wanted Leo and him to grow closer, but he realised that fighting together was their way of growing closer. So with that in mind Percy decided to step it up a notch.

He took Leo for the first time out of the Forest to face the Greek Zombies. It took a while for Leo to get the hang of it, he usually constantly fell prey to the Greek Zombies blades. But eventually he learned how to avoid the weapons and bite of their heads.

After killing around 30 legion zombies Leo gained a total of 2,250 Exp. Resulting in another level up;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-10**

 **HP: 950/950**

 **MP:135/135**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 550/1,900**

 **Str-16**

 **Vit-16**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-8**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-5**

Ping!

 **Your companion has reached level 10! It has gained a new Perk!**

 **Strength of the Hellhound- + 5 Str for every level gained.**

Percy was seriously jealous of the perk Leo just got. Hell if he had that the first time he started this whole thing he would probably be stronger than Zed by now!

Percy turned to Leo, "Hey Leo, do you feel stronger?"

Leo turned his head to the side, " _hm, a little master. Why?_ "

Percy looked at the hellhounds stats and saw that it was still the same. 'Hmm, maybe the boost only applies from the next level onwards.'

Percy nodded and began allotting the stat points for Leo. Since Str was no longer going to be a issue he figured why not focus on the important stuff. He put 2 points in Int and 3 in Dex;

 **Str-16**

 **Vit-16**

 **Dex-9**

 **Int-10**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-4**

Percy then closed the box and looked around. Leo had cleared all the Greek zombies, meaning…

"GRAA!" A roar exploded form behind Percy and Leo. The two turned to see a Legion zombie being formed.

Leo whined, " _master I don't like this._ "

"Why are you so scared? You faced one just like this yesterday," Percy said with a smile.

Leo lowered his head, " _it's still so big! And scary!_ "

Percy smiled, "okay how about this. You just go in there and scratch it. It's strong, but super slow. After that I'll take over, okay?"

Leo whined again, " _do I have to?_ "

Percy rolled his eyes, "damn, I should have named you Cringer instead of Leo. And yeah, you have to, now move."

Leo whined again, but got ready. The Legion Zombie started to charge them and Leo pounched. He moved quickly for a dog, and quickly scratched the Legion zombie's ankle. Leo then went for it' other ankle and managed to cut into that as well. But as he was about to make his escape the Legion zombie's giant hand came down and grabbed the dog picking it up like nothing.

Leo squire in the monster's tight grip, " _master! Help!_ "

The Legion zombie was about to squeeze the life out of the Hellhound hybrid's body when Percy spoke up, "HEY YOU! **PUT MY FUCKING DOG DOWN!** "

The zombie stopped as it slowly turned towards Percy. Percy could see the fear in it's eyes.

 **You have succeeded in using Enslavement! You can now scare it into fulling your request.**

"Put my dog down," Percy said slowly pacing every word with anger.

The Legion zombie nodded and slowly put Leo down releasing it's grip on him. Leo walked back to Percy, but the demigod could see that the dog was hurt. Percy turned to the Legion zombie that looked scared beyond belief.

" **Run** ," Percy told it and the zombie turned and began to run into the Forest. Percy however wasn't going to let it live. He took out Waverider and transformed it into a trident. He then drew it back before launching the weapon right at the Legion Zombie. The blue trident flew fast and true tearing through the zombie's chest and health bar with it's 100,000 attack.

Percy quickly felt the familiar weight of the weapon in his pocket as he turned to heal Leo. But just then;

Ping!

 **Leo**

 **Lv-11**

 **HP: 1,050/1,050**

 **MP:185/185**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 1,150/2,100**

 **Str-21**

 **Vit-16**

 **Dex-9**

 **Int-10**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-5**

 **Skills-**

 **Perks-**

 **Strength of the Hellhound- + 5 Str for every level gained.**

Immediately Leo's health was back to it's maximum and Leo was up and about moving like he wasn't hurt at all.

'Hm, so the rule of the Game must apply to Leo as well. Must because he's my companion or something.'

Percy looked at Leo who looked at the disintegrating form of the Legion zombie. "Leo," Percy called out, "I'm sorry I made you fight that thing."

Leo looked at Percy, " _it's okay master. It was my fault. You told me to only scratch him once, but I got excited and did it twice. I promise I'll do better next time master._ "

Percy blinked, "ah...okay." Percy had honestly been expecting Leo to be pissed off at him, but lately the dog had started to really take a shine to Percy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Percy was spending so much time with him.

" _Master I can see something left behind by the big smelly monster,_ " Leo said as he bolted toward the remains.

Percy realised Leo must have been talking about the Loot and he quickly caught up to the wolf hybrid seeing what the zombie had left behind.

Leo sniffed around the golden dust and there Percy found 500$, a low grade potion and a book with a strange skill he had never heard of.

 **Crunch,**

 **The user's bite will be more powerful than an alligator.**

 **Attack- 50 X Str**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy was amazed by this skill, it basically made his mouth into a weapon. But it didn't really seem like something a human could use very well. Sure maybe once in a while Percy could use it, but not all the time.

Percy's eyes then slowly trapped to Leo who was currently pissing on the remains of Legion Zombie. 'If Leo's body acts like a gaming character….can he learn like one as well?'

"Leo, come here."

Leo finished pushing dirt on top of his urine and walked towards Percy, " _what is it master?_ "

Percy gave Leo the scroll, "here, I want you to touch this." Percy put the scroll on the ground and Leo pressed his paw on the scroll. Suddenly Leo jumped back, "what happened?" Percy asked in surprise.

" _This strange box appears master. I don't know what it is saying, but there looks to be two smaller boxes below this one._ "

Percy blinked, "hmm, okay then. Leo you see the box with more words?"

Leo looked, " _ah, is it the one on the left?_ "

Percy nodded, "right. Press that one."

Leo did so with the tip of his nose and suddenly the scroll disappears into nothing. Leo suddenly stood up straight and the knowledge on how to do the Crunch skill entered his mind.

" _W-what was that master?_ "

Percy grinned, "that my friends was your first skill book. It's one of the ways I got so strong. When I was at your level I had just a handful of them, but I still managed to beat off the Legion zombie on my own."

Leo looked at Percy with newfound respect, " _wow master, you so cool!_ "

Percy chuckled and just then the next wave of zombies started to come out of the Forest. Percy turned to Leo, "think you can handle round 2?"

Leo snarled showing his fangs, " _I am going to tear those things apart._ "

Percy and Leo charged into the next wave. Leo went about trying his new attack. The first zombie that Leo meet tried to stab the dog with a spear. Leo dodged it and wrapped his jaws around its throat. Percy saw his teeth flash purple for second indicating that Crunch was activated and Leo easily ripped out the zombie's head in one swift movement.

Leo had been able to tear throats out before, but he had never had the jaw strength to rip out their entire head. The new skill obviously treated Leo well.

Leo began attacking every Greek zombie that he came across while Percy simply hanged back providing backup. He usually just made sure nobody snuck up on Leo by using his telekinesis skill to pull enemies away if they get to close.

Eventually they ripped through another wave of zombies and Leo had leveled up;

 **Leo**

 **Lv-12**

 **HP: 1,150/1,150**

 **MP:235/235**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 1,300/2,300**

 **Str-26**

 **Vit-16**

 **Dex-9**

 **Int-10**

 **Wis-5**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-10**

 **Skills-**

 **Crunch Lv- 1 (70%)**

 **The user's bite will be more powerful than an alligator.**

 **Attack- 50 X Str**

 **Perks-**

 **Strength of the Hellhound- + 5 Str for every level gained.**

Percy's telekinesis skill also leveled up;

 **Telekinesis, Lv- 5 (20%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 35 feet**

 **Max weight- 80 Pounds**

 **Cost -20MP**

Percy quickly put the 10 extra points Leo had to good use. He put 4 points in Vit increasing it to 20, 4 to Wis and the rest 2 points when into Dex;

 **Str-26**

 **Vit-20**

 **Dex-11**

 **Int-10**

 **Wis-9**

 **Luc-4**

Percy and Leo then turned to the side to see another Legion zombie appear. Percy turned to Leo, "you see this area," Percy said pointing to his achilles tendon, "it's what helps two legged creatures walk. Tear one of them with crunch, and if you can, tear off both of them."

The wolf hybrid nodded and charged forward. The Legion zombie tried to grab it, but with the new speed boost Leo managed to escape its grasp. Leo did just as Percy told, he tore open the Legion zombie's achilles tendons. First going after the one on the left and then the one on the right.

The giant zombie fell down smashing face first into the ground. Percy moved to destroy it, but Leo jumped on top of the zombie attacking it with his claws.

Leo looked ferocious. The wild side within him was finally unleashed. Percy could see by the way Leo that the wolf hybrid had finally let go off his domesticated tendencies. It was all animal now. Percy saw the monster try to move and grab Leo, the son of Poseidon waited to intervene at the last second, and in the end it seemed he didn't have to.

When the hand came to grab Leo the dog had already moved back dodging the hand. Leo then used Crunch to bite into the zombie's wrists, and pulled, ripping it's hand in half causing the Legion zombie to scream in pain.

The zombie tried to move, and Percy was afraid Leo would get hurt because of the monster's constant flailing, but Leo dug his claws into the zombie's back and stayed on it. Leo then jumped up and landed on the zombie's neck.

Leo used crunch and bit into the flesh before ripping it out and throwing it away. That last attack was a critical one, Percy could see the sudden drop in the zombie's health;

 **Legion Zombie, HP: 8,400/15,200**

Leo had him half beat.

The half hellhound then bent back down into the neck opening it had made with it's last attack and bite into the monster's spine. Percy saw Leo shack his head trying to dig in deeper into the flesh. It then bite into the spine and ripped it out. Pulling the nerves out slowly, painfully.

" **ARGH!** " The zombie roared out in pain. But neither Percy nor Leo cared.

 **Legion Zombie, HP: 4,500/15,200**

Percy opened Leo's status and there it was, the new skill that Leo was sure to have created due to that last attack;

 **Critical strike, Lv- 1 (3%)**

 **A precise strike that cause 300% more damage to the target**

 **Chance of success- (Luc+Dex)%**

The Legion zombie then slowly got up and began shaking its body trying to throw off Leo. The dog jumped off and landed safely on the ground. However it wasn't done. Leo bent down low, and then jumped up as high as it could closing its jaws around the Legion zombie's neck.

It's fangs glowed purple as it bit into it's neck drawing blood. Leo lifted his entire body up and pressed his legs on the zombie's throat. He then pushed with all his might and spun around in mid air landing on his feet.

In his mouth was the bloody remains of the Legion zombie's neck;

 **Legion Zombie, HP: 3,200/15,200**

"It's not over Leo," Percy told his dog. Leo spat out the piece of flesh and turned around just in time to see the Legion zombie's hand coming to squash him flat. Leo moved and avoided the giant hand. He then jumped on top of the hand and dug his claws into the zombies skin.

He ripped across the zombies arm and got up on it's back. The zombie tired to shake Leo off, but couldn't, Leo's claws were in too deep. Leo launched himself at the zombie's neck and latched onto the part of the spine that Leo had pulled out before.

Leo jaws closed on it tightly and his forward momentum caused the price of the spine he was hanging on to to be ripped out causing the zombie to fall down in pain.

 **Legion Zombie, HP: 1,900/15,200**

Leo landed on the ground hard and rolled across the terrain. But he wasn't hurt to badly. He got up immediately and charged the Legion zombie again. Leo aimed for it's neck again. This time he got a much larger bite as he tore a larger chunk of the neck out.

The Legion zombie fell down in pain. Percy then watched as the zombie slowly lost more and more health.

 **Legion Zombie, HP: 600/15,200**

 **Legion Zombie, HP: 0/15,200**

It slowly disappeared into nothing and Leo stood proud and tall over the dead monster's body. It's snout and limbs were covered in blood, but Leo didn't seem to notice any of that. The monster turned into dust and a feeling of victory came over Leo.

The dog put his head up into the sky and for the first time, howled.

"Ahoooo!" Leo's voice was strong. Percy could feel his power. The demigod smiled. He had finally managed to convert his companion from a weak house dog to a powerful ally worthy to be called his companion.

Ping!

 **Your companion: Leo, has leveled up twice!**

 **Leo**

 **Lv-14**

 **HP: 1,450/1,450**

 **MP:335/335**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 1,500/2,700**

 **Str-36**

 **Vit-20**

 **Dex-11**

 **Int-10**

 **Wis-9**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-10**

Percy smiled at the progress Leo had made. Already the dog was have as strong as Percy usually was, guess that just spoke about the natural superiority of strength Hellhounds have when compared to humans.

Percy approached Leo and looked down to see what Loot he had gotten. There was another low grad potion that Percy pocketed. 500$ and a fruit that looked like an apple in the shape of a peach.

 **Fruit of happiness,**

 **Any person who is feed this fruit will feel happy to the person who gave it to them.**

 **+10% bonus to health for the next hour.**

Percy was surprised, a fruit like this was certainly a surprise to have. He took it and pocketed the fruit for later use. Maybe he could give it to Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter, maybe she could somehow make this fruit into a tree. Then they would have more of the fruits.

" _That was fun master!_ " Leo practically bounced up and down, " _I feel great!_ "

Percy smiled, "that's because you leveled up twice Leo. I have to say I am very impressed by the way you handled yourself. I'm proud of you."

Percy scratched Leo behind the ear and the dog, no, wolf sighed in happiness. Percy then began to allot points for Leo.

He put 5 points in Vit, 3 int Int and the remaining two in Wis;

 **Str-36**

 **Vit-25**

 **Dex-11**

 **Int-13**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-0**

Percy then closed the box and looked down at Leo, "ready to go home boy?"

" _Sure mast-_ "

Just then an aura of power appeared overhead. Percy turned and saw a ball of shadow forming a few feet in front of them. Percy clicked his teeth, 'right, this guy.'

The ball broke open and a Knight of the Damned stepped out. He looked at Percy and leveled his large blade against him.

" _I'll take him down!_ " Leo shouted as he charged at the Knight.

"Leo wait!" Percy tried to say but the wolf had given into his base desire to fight. He got a taste of power, and now he wanted more.

Leo charged right for the Knight and the monster almost cut Leo in half. Luckily the hybrid wolf jumped away in time. Leo then pounced on the Knight dropping him to the ground, he then used Crunchy to bite into the Knight's armour ripping it out.

Leo went to bite into the soft flesh underneath, but stopped, there was nothing inside except shadow. Leo was startled and the Knight smashed his blade into Leo side sending the wolf tumbling away.

"Leo!" Percy shouted as he zoomed to Leo's side holding his pet close.

 **Leo's HP: 150/1,450**

Leo was barely holding on. 'Stupid dog,' Percy cursed as he used his blood control to draw a healing rune on Leo's body. He then used his own HP and 200 Mp to restore Leo to full health.

While this was going on the Knight of the Damned slowly approached Percy and Leo. He charged ahead and looked like he was about to cut them both down when Percy lifted his head and shot a paralysing glare at the Knight.

The monster stood still for a second, and that second was all that was need for Percy to destroy it.

Several spike of Ice erupted from Percy piercing the Knight all over. Then the shadows below the Knight exploded outwards wrapping the Knight up and immobilizing him. Percy then formed a giant water hammer out of the moisture in the air and brought it down on the monster hard destroying it into a million pieces of broken armour.

Ping!

 **Your companion: Leo, has leveled up three times!**

 **Leo**

 **Lv-17**

 **HP: 1,750/1,750**

 **MP:485/485**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 2,800/3,300**

 **Str-51**

 **Vit-25**

 **Dex-11**

 **Int-13**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-4**

 **Points-15**

Percy stopped the healing process as suddenly Leo was alright again. The wolf got up on it's feet and looked around, " _where did the monster go?_ "

"Don't worry, I took care of it," Percy assured him before he became angry, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

The wolf yelped in fear, " _m-master?_ "

"I told you not to fight! And even if your don't hear me, you are never supposed to just charge in and attack an unknown enemy Leo! That's not a smart thing to do!"

The wolf lowered its ears in sadness, " _I'm sorry I failed you master. I promise I won't lose again._ "

Percy rubbed his temples, "it's not about losing or winning Leo. It's about the fact that you carelessly risked your life endangering yourself," Percy calmed down and looked down at the scared wolf. He felt guilty making Leo feel this why and sighed.

"Look Leo, I don't' ever want you doing something like this again, got it? I don't want you risking your life."

The wolf nodded, " _understood master._ "

Percy nodded and scratched behind Leo's ear, "now let's go home." The wolf barked in agreement as Percy grabbed him and broke the ID.

It was already the middle of the morning by the time Percy and Leo came back. They got a quick bite to eat where Percy treated Leo to a plate full of bacon and vegetables. What? Percy wanted his companion to get his nutritions.

Percy then went to the Arena and started the daily training of the campers. Percy then took them to the beach for weapons practice where he smiled seeing Thalia there already waiting for him.

She smiled back and they quickly started the class. As the day went along the campers noticed Percy and Thalia acting strange around each other. They usually battered a bit before and while fighting, but today's banter seemed a bit more….nice?

Percy didn't call Thalia Sparky and Thalia didn't call Percy fish face or sea head or one of the many thousand nicknames she had for him. And the way they fought almost seems like they were trying not to hurt each other, but at the same time trying to give the other one a challenge.

Eventually the training session ended with two rounds inside Percy's ID:zombie world before everyone was sent off for lunch.

Soon after a quick lunch filled with sneaking looks at Thalia, Percy found himself once again at the Fist of Zeus with Nico, Bianca and Thalia. This time though Leo was along for the ride as the wolf mostly just layed down on the ground sleeping away. He was still tired from the morning's workout.

"So, how much have you guys progressed?" Percy asked the children of Hades.

"I can do this!" Nico yelled out in excitement as he closed his eyes focusing on his mana. Percy felt Nico's mana react to his calling as it flowed out him easily.

Percy then saw the shadow's underneath Nico lift himself up as Nico stood on a pedestal made of the stuff.

Percy smiled, "impressive Nico. I'm surprised you got so far."

Nico beamed, "thanks Percy. The other Percy and I trained with each other all day. I helped him master his wood powers and he helped me with my shadow control."

Percy nodded, 'the cloven elders must be teaching mini me how to control the forest life. Hmm, maybe I should pay a visit on one of these training sessions, just in case.'

"Okay Nico I want you to now try and learn this," Percy stood up and stretched both arms. He then commanded the shadows in his sleeves to jump out like tendrils and impale themselves into a tree. Percy then pulled the shadows as he sailed through the air much to everyone's amazement.

Percy then launched another shadow grapple across the open area and disengaged the old one flying in a new direction.

Eventually Percy right back in the center as Nico started clapping like crazy.

"Woah! How did you do that?!" Nico asked in wonder.

Percy pulled on his sleeve, "I use the shadow created between my clothes and my skin to form a sort of grapple. I use the grapple to maneuver around in an open combat battle field. It's useless on a pain battle ground, but most of the time you never face a monster is a place like that. It's great for quick and sharp movement, and for a sword user like you being faster and unpredictable could prove a useful trick up your sleeve."

Nico nodded as he immediately went to the side to begin training in the new task Percy had given him.

Percy then turned to Bianca, "your turn."

Bianca nodded as she spread her hand out. Slowly the shadows on the ground beneath her started to move as the ground itself broke apart. Percy saw the Earth in front of Bianca break open with the shadows wrapping around piece of stone turning it black. The stones floated around Bianca in a protective manner.

Bianca sighed lowering her arms, "I couldn't use just my shadowsa alone," she explained, "it didn't' feel right. So I...ah, I kind of just played around until I discovered that I could also move small pieces of the Earth. Then I just sort of mixed them together and presto."

Percy smiled, "hmm, well Hades is called the ruler of everything below the Earth. I suppose he kind of shares that domain with my dad, considering Poseidon is the Earthshaker. So it's not that surprising you can control the Earth to a small extent. But this...infusing one element with another….even I never tried anything like that before. Ingenious."

Bianca blushed at the complement, "t-thanks."

Thalia giggled, she couldn't believe she never saw it before. Bianca was head over heals for Percy, not that the boy was noticing, he was to focused on the black stones in front of him.

Percy conducted a few experiments on the stones. It seemed that by infusing her shadows into the stone Bianca could control it just as easily as Percy could the shadows. She could also somehow make them float as high as she wanted and even launch them as projectiles at enemies.

After some thinking Percy finally stopped, "okay, honestly I don't even know where to begin with your powers. Nico was pretty straight forward, but you….. You are a little bit different. I want to start you on pure mana training like Thalia, but you just received your powers, so I'm not sure you can do it just yet. Hmm, for now train by yourself. Create new and different methods to use this... shadow stones. Try to create way for you to use them for both attack and defence. Oh,and why don't you try and see whether you can create a stone structure large enough to carry your weight?! That way you can basically fly!"

Bianca blinked at the suggestion and immediately took mental note of them all. She then left to find a place to train like her brother leaving Thalia and Percy alone.

"So," Thalia said with a smile, "are we going to make out or train?"

Percy smiled, "what do want to do?"

Thalia grinned, "we can kiss later. For now we train."

Percy nodded getting into business mode, "right. So did you get a chance to read and learn the marble skin spell?"

Thalia sighed as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the scroll containing the spell's details. "I read it, and I understood it. But I'm having difficulty using it."

Percy nodded, "let's see wether I can't help you out on that front."

The two sat down on the ground and Percy took Thalia's hands into his own. "Alright Thalia, tell me what you understand form the scroll."

Thalia sighed relaxing herself, "I have to pour my mana out through my pores while visualising it turning into stone. But that doesn't make any scene! Don't you like have to say some kind of spell or do something to activate the spell?! Hos does just visualising it help in anyway?!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's confusing at first, I get it. But magic is all about the intent Thalia. Our elemental magic is a part of us, so it knows what we want it to do. But other forms of magic isn't as….connected to us. For them to work, we have to will them to work. And the only way we can do that is by concentrating and using our intent. Magic isn't something that has a passcode or a law book. It is literally the unexplainable given form. The only way we can grab hold and control this amazing power is by using our mind."

Thalia took a deep breath calming herself down, "so you mean mind over matter?"

Percy nodded, "right. And remember, visualise what you want."

Thalia nodded as she closed her eyes tapping into their mana. Percy could feel it pour out of her with ease, she had been practising. The mana was then directed directed towards Thalia skin as it poured out of her.

Percy could feel some parts stick back on Thalia's skin, but for the most part the mana just floated away, wasted.

Thalia sighed, "shit."

Percy smiled, "let's try that again."

They did and again she failed. They tried three more and three more times she failed.

Thalia threw her eyes open and growled in anger, "fuck this!"

Percy smiled, "it's okay Thalia. You're not supposed to get it at once."

Thalia glared at Percy, "this is so not fair Percy! I am doing everything right! I am pouring the mana out, but I can't seem to make it stick Percy!"

Percy sighed, "I know. You just have to practice, that's all."

"Why can't this stupid thing work already?! Gods this is frustrating!" Thalia threw her hands up in anger.

"Thalia-"

"-I just fucking suck! Shit even Nico managed to bring his powers under control pretty easily and even I don't have that much control over lighting!"

"Thalia-"

"-Why isn't this working!"

Percy grabbed Thalia's face with both hands and pulled her close for a kiss. Slowly all the anger drained away from Thalia's face as she simply lost herself in the kiss.

Percy stopped and pulled away, "are you calmed down now?"

Thalia nodded, "I thought we said no kissing until later."

"I needed to calm you down somehow," Percy said with a smile, "right, now let's try this again. This time let me help you."

Thalia nodded and closed her eyes. Percy held her hands, "slowly pull out your mana."

Thalia did so drawing on it like it was second nature to her.

"Now slowly push it out of your pores," she did so and tried to immediately pull it back forming a layer across her skin. "No, don't strain it. Don't try and push it. Think of my hand as the mana," Percy lifted his hand and pressed it on Thalia's forearm, "as I press my hand along your skin I apply the mana to it."

Thalia was losing focus again, the way Percy touched her was distracting her. But the daughter of Zeus pushed through. She focused her mind and imagined Percy applying the mana on her skin, coating it.

Soon she gained control over the mana and applied it directly on her skin, finally activating Marble skin.

Percy smiled, "you did it."

Thalia's eyes shot open in surprise, "holy shit. I did it!"

She jumped at Percy in joy, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Percy laughed,hugging her, "it was all you Thalia. I just helped a little."

Thalia looked into Percy's sea green eyes and drew closer giving him a soft kiss, "no….you did more than just help out a little."

Percy smiled, "alright. Now, why don't you try and do it on your own?"

Thalia nodded and sat back down closing her eyes and meditating. Percy felt her mana being drawn out and then poured outside. She had little trouble coating it on her arms, but eventually did so forming a layer on mana around her skin turning it as hard as stone.

Thalia opened her eyes and smiled, "this is so cool."

Percy nodded, "yup. So, how do you feel?"

Thalia pinched her skin, "well, I feel….different? It's like my skin get harder when I try to pinch it" she said pinching it again, "but it's normal when I not," she rubbed her hand gently over her skin which caused it to become normal.

Percy nodded, "exactly," Percy then took out riptide and tried to cut himself using the blade only for the celestial bronze blade being unable to cut through the skin.

 **Defence- 296,175,230**

"Be careful Percy!" Thalia shouted.

"Relax, I'm fine, see," Percy said showing his hand to Thalia.

Thalia examined the place where Percy tried to cut himself and found not one blemish, "amazing."

Percy nodded, "yup. Plus let me in on a little secret, this spell doesn't have limit."

Thalia was suprised, "what does that mean?"

"It means you can put how much ever mana you want into it and it will never fade away. Plus the more mana you spend the stronger you get."

"So the defence you obtain is based on the mana you spend?"

Percy nodded, "exactly. Right now my defence is probably enough to stand up to a lighting bolt from you dad."

Thalia's eyes went wide in surprise, "woah. This is one useful spell. I can tell why you wanted me to learn it first."

Percy nodded, "right. Now for the next hour I want you to sit down and continuously pour every single drop of mana you have into the marble skin spell. That way it should be strong enough for battle use."

Thalia nodded and did just that. Percy was now free to do whatever he wanted, and he already had something in mind. Percy first pulled out the skill disk he obtained from the quest yesterday. It was a level 10 skill disk, and right now he had a huge list of skills to use it on.

So far Percy had two very usefull skills he could use the disk on. Healing and telekinesis. He could have also used it on ID, but he was afraid if he leveled up ID create and not ID escape then that might cause him to be stuck in an ID forever.

So it came down to the two. So far the Healing powers were the most useful. Percy had already used to to save Ed's and Thalia's life along with curing a kid of cancer. Who knows what he could do with it.

But then came Telekinesis. Honestly the only reason Percy wanted this was because he wanted to move things with his mind. You know, like a jedi. It was no secret Percy was a fan of the Star Wars movies, and he really wanted to be a the telekinesis thing was the closest thing Percy had ever come to haveing force powers.

Eventually though duty overcame passion. The healing skill had the power to save countless lives, and Percy just couldn't bring himself to sacrifice all that just to be able to move things with his mind. After all what was it that the jedi believe in? There are no shortcuts in life, so Percy figured he would just level his telekinesis up the old fashioned way, grinding.

Percy used the skill disk on Healing increasing the skill by 10 levels;

 **Healing, Lv- 13 (0%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments threatening himself or others.**

 **Limit- 2 aliments per use, 2 targets at a time**

 **Cost- 300 MP**

Percy was surprised at the increase in the number of ailments he could now cure, and the fact that he could do two people at once. This truly was a valuable skill. Maybe Percy should become a doctor.

Percy closed the box and then took out the scroll of stealth he got as Loot from the Agent.

 **Scroll of Stealth,**

 **Gives you a rank up in stealth skill and a new sub skill.**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and immediately the effects began to take place;

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Sneaking, Lv-11 (50%)**

 **Allows you to sneak up on someone.**

 **60% chance of not getting caught.**

 **55% chance of critical strike.**

 **You have gained a new sub skill!**

 **Wall Sight, Lv- 1 (0%)- Allows you to see the silhouette of people behind walls. This only applies if you are aware that someone is there, previously unknown people cannot be located.**

Percy was surprised. This was the first very video game like skill he had gained in a long time. It was exactly the kind of thing one would find in a stealth game. But he did obtain it from defeating an assassin so maybe it should have been kind of obvious.

After the training session with Thalia and the others ended Percy began his own training. He was determined to level up his Telekinesis skill to the point he could use it in actual combat.

Percy sat on the fist of Zeus and sat crossed legged on the stone structure. The first thing he needed to do was learn how to move things, multiple things at once. So Percy decided to first move the stones that made up the stone structure.

He focused on the stones and tried to move a single one. He reached out and touched it with his mind, and then slowly he lifted it up. It was big, and heavy, just barely under the 80 pounds limit of his powers.

Percy was sweating by now, he could barely keep it up, but he did so for as long as he could. Soon the stone became normal to hold up, almost like Percy wasn't even holding up anything at all.

Percy then moved his focus to another stone as he picked this one up as well. This one was smaller than the other stone and Percy found it easier to lift. But just as he shifted his attention to that the first stone fell down flat.

Percy sighed, he needed to divide his attention between the two stones. He closed his eyes and tried again. He lifted the heavy stone first, this time he was used to the weight so the surprise of lifting something so heavy didn't effect him.

Then he moved to the next stone slowly lifting that up while reminding himself to focus also on the first stone.

Percy lifted both stone higher and higher as he directed all his attention to carrying up the two stones.

Ping!

Percy's eyes shot up, his mind was distracted by the noise for a second and this caused both stones to collapse down. Percy sighed, he turned to the notification that distracted him;

 **You have developed a new sub skill!**

 **Carrying Multiple items, Lv-1 - Carry multiple items, Max- 2**

Percy closed the box and turned back to the training at hand. He activated Telekinesis once again and this time he found that the stone had become easier to move. It seemed once he got a skill doing the thing it became infinitely more easier to perform the skill.

Percy smiled, 'time to become a mother fuckign jedi.'

 **A few hours later,**

Thalia had just finished her dinner and was walking through the Forest in search of her…. boyfriend? It was night time already and she was worried about him. After their training session, Percy had stayed back inside the Forest to do his own training. Thalia expected to see him soon, but he hadn't shown up yet.

The daughter of Zeus had been feeling strange about the whole Percy thing. She hadn't really thought that she would ever find anyone for herself. It had always just been her, she was always alone.

She had Annabeth and Luke, and they were alright. But she always kept them at an arm's length. She knew Luke had a crush on her, but she knew that the son of Hermes couldn't walk the path she was meant to walk.

She never had an equal, she never had someone to look up to or someone who fought for her. In some ways she liked that, she wanted to be the one people looked up to, the one in charge.

The way the people she protected looked at her made her feel like she had accomplished something good in her life. But there had always been a part of her that regretted never having anyone to look out for her. She had always been the big sister, the one people expected to fight for them, they never wondered whether she even wanted that responsibility.

She never rejected her duty, no, she understood who she was and what was expected of her. But that didn't stop her from feeling alone. There was no one there who even thought to look out for her. Annabeth and Luke cared, and Grover did his best, but in the end it was her who had to die. It was her who was turned into a tree losing years of her life.

But then he came.

Percy Jackson, with his stupid hair and stupid eyes. Everytime she saw him Thalia felt her heart speed up and her head go numb. Gods sometimes she wanted to punch him in the face just to stop feeling like that.

The first time she meet him she screamed at him. She had just learned Percy had done a favour for Hades, and she was pissed. After all Hades was the person who was responsible for Thalia's death.

She tried to push him down, she fully expected him to cover in fear, she was the daughter of Zeus after all. It may have been an arrogant thing to think, but Thalia saw the way Grover and Chiron treated her. They gave her special treatment, whether it was because of her father or because she was powerful, she didn't know.

But Percy did none of those things. He stood up to her, he freaking ignored her and told her she was nothing. At first she hated him for it, maybe it was her pride but Thalia never considered herself second best at anything. She didn't trust Percy back then, what if he didn't care about the demigods like she did? What if he was an arrogant little shit who took his powers for granted?

And then she saw it. The way he cared for the demigods. It took her weeks, but Thalia finally managed to admit that Percy was better than her. That was he stronger, kinder and more caring that she ever was.

He cared for the demigods at camp, he saved 24 demigods, demigods he didn't even know, and he brought them back to camp. He had done more than she ever did, and Thalia finally realised that the spotlight wasn't on her anymore, it was on him.

She should have felt angry, most children of Zeus would have. But Thalia didn't, she was relieved. She didn't care for the attention, after all attention was the reason her mother abandoned her and her brother.

Thalia also didn't hate Percy anymore, he was worthy of her respect. He had taken the pressure of the spotlight away from her, that pressure had been lifted off of her shoulders and for that she was grateful. But she was still the child of the prophecy, and that burden remained.

She had carried it alone, Annabeth tried to comfort her, but the daughter of Athena never understood what Thalia was dealing with and she never would. Thalia was once again alone in this burden, but once again Percy came to save the day.

He told her what she had never heard, that he believed in her. He barely knew her, and yet he believed that she could save them all. No one, not Luke, Annabeth or Grover believed in her like he did. Sure they said the words, but they never understood the Olympic challenge Thalia had before her.

But Percy knew. He understood. He had faced Titan's before, and he had lived. He understood exactly what it meant to be the child of the prophecy, the responsibility of having the whole world on your shoulders. And anyone with a brain knew that Percy was the proper choice for the chosen one.

And so did Percy.

But instead of being angry at her for being weak, or telling her that she would be the death of them all, like she feared, Percy just said one thing, 'I believe in you.'

The boy who, for all intents and purposes, should hate her said he believed in her.

And just like that Thalia had someone to carry the burden with. Someone who swore to help her and so far he has kept that promise. She first had respect for him, but that respect soon turned

into a feeling of joy. They only ever shared a few short moments talking, but in those moments

Thalia found herself caring more and more about Percy.

And then somehow, without even realising it happened, Thaia realised she was in love with the demigod.

It wasn't something out of a romance novel. It didn't build up constantly for days and days until it exploded out. It was sudden, it was quick, and Thalia didn't see it coming. If she was to guess when it happened she would say during the concert.

Percy had trusted her and her alone with what he saw during his challenges. He trusted her with that information. He believed in her, he trusted her and she loved him for it. He then took her back home after getting blackout drunk and she did something so stupid, but luckily it turned out

to be the best thing she ever did.

It was a risk, but it was well worth it. Now she had someone, for the first time she had someone to call friend and equal. He trusted her,he believed in her, he would fight with her. Thalia smiled, 'I just might be the luckiest girl in the world.'

Plus he had a nice firm ass and a set of abs that made Thalia's brain stop working, so that was a big plus.

Thalia eventually found him where he always went to train, at the Fist of Zeus. Horrible name for a stone structure if you ask her.

Percy was sitting down cross legged with his eyes closed and all around him were stones flying around in a circular pattern. Thalia was dumbfounded, the stones looked heavy, 80 or 90 pounds. Some were big enough to cause actual harm if thrown at someone. After Percy was controlling all of them with his eyes closed.

Thalia walked up to Percy with a smile, "did you get jealous that Bianca could do something that you can't?"

Percy's face automatically turned into a smile at the sound of Thalia's voice. He opened his eyes and slowly reduced the moving speed of each stone around him before carefully putting them back down. He then looked at the notifications in front of him;

 **Telekinesis, Lv- 7 (80%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 40 feet**

 **Max weight- 100 Pounds**

 **Cost -20MP**

 **Carrying Multiple item, Lv-3 - Carry multiple items, Max- 6**

Percy smiled at the levels he had gained via grinding and promptly closed all the boxes. He turned to see Thalia standing there with a smile of her face, "hey you."

"Hey yourself," Thalia said as she sat down next to him, "I missed you at dinner today."

"I wasn't feeling hungry," Percy explained as they both looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"I see..." Thalia said as an uncomfortable silence fell down between them.

"Annabeth gave me another lecture today," Thalia said breaking the silence.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "and….what did she say?"

Thalia sighed, "she just went on and on about how dangerous this could be. Zeus and Poseidon would flip out, the camp would probably accept us but….well you already know that you are super popular with the girls so I doubt they would be happy when they found out about us."

Percy chuckled, "I'm sure you can handle a couple of daughters of Aphrodite."

Thalia smirked, "that's what I said. Though….some thing she said really struck a cord."

"What? That we are too awesome?"

Thalia gave a sad smile as she shook her head, "no. She said that we barely know each other. She said that we barely knew the first thing about the other person and that this thing we have was…. Just a fling."

Percy sighed, "Annabeth sure doesn't pull back her punches huh?"

"From my personal experience, no, she doesn't," Thalia folded her legs pressing her knees up againt her cest suklking. "Though, she's not wrong."

'Is this really not going to last?' Thalia wondered in silence. She had just found someone, and already it was looking like they were destined to fail.

Percy could feel the depression roll off Thalia, and he didn't even have to use his powers of Empathy to know that.

"Look, Thalia," Percy turned to her with a smile, "Annabeth is right," Thalia sulked even further, "so let's do something about that."

Thalia looked surprised, "what?"

"Let's talk," Percy said with his smile growing bigger.

"Talk?"

"Yeah, Annabeth said we barely know anything about each other so let's talk. I'll go first," Percy cleared his throat, "hi, my names Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon, and Sally Jackson. I like my family and hate arrogant assholes. I love the colour blue, more specifically sea blue. And my favorite movie of all time is Star Wars: The Jedi Returns."

Thalia smiled as she crossed her legs opening up to Percy, "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Aah, I like my friends and my little brother. I hate my mom and ah… arrogant assholes. I love the colour black, though I'm starting to like blue too."

Percy smiled, "totally my influence."

Thalia giggled, "yeah, it is. And well my favorite movie if The Matrix."

Percy nodded, "so we both like family and hate assholes. I don't what Annabeth was worried about, we're perfect!"

Thalia threw a full blown laugh as the two began to talk more and more. Percy told her about his first quest. About going to Boston, meeting Ed and then fighting a demon.

Thalia was surprised at the fact that Fairies actually existed, but she got over it soon. Percy then told her about how he and the others saved a group of teenagers form a Nokken, about how they retrieved the shield of Ares obtaining rings of invisibility in exchange. About how they got to Los Angeles and how….how Luke betrayed them.

Thalia looked down in sadness, "so it's true huh. He really did turn his back on us."

Percy was hurt by Thalia's tone of voice. The girl sounded so defeated. Percy felt a pang of guilt of in his heart, Luke wasn't a traitor like she thought...he was a hero. And she deserved to know that.

"Thalia," Percy spoke causing the girl to raise her head, "Luke isn't a traitor."

Thalia's eyes went wide, "w-what do you mean?"

Percy sighed and he began to explain to her what happened. How Luke wanted to spy on Kronos for them. How he wanted to help the demigods in camp, the only people he cared about. Percy told her how it was because of Luke that he survived the encounter with Hyperion, how Luke helped save them all.

At the end of the story Thalia looked at Percy with a blank face. Percy wondered if she was angry at him like Annabeth was. He wondered whether she hated him for rejecting Luke's offer the first time like Annabeth was.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed, "honestly….you had enough on your plate. There was no need to put the worry on your shoulders. You already had to deal with being reborn and the prophecy. It didn't seem right to make you worry about Luke as well. God's know I am."

Thalia's neutral face reminded, "why did you tell me this now?"

Percy scratched his head, "because….because you deserved to know. And….and I realised I had no right to keep this away from you. I don't want there to be secrets between us, and….well I thought you deserved to know."

Thalia nodded, "I see."

Percy sighed and lowered his head, "look Thalia I know what you must be thinking. I realise you're probably angry that I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want-"

Thaila sent a punch right into his face knocking Percy's head back.

"What was that for?!" Percy asked holding his nose.

"For not telling me about Luke sooner," Thalia glared.

Percy opened his mouth to explain and just then Thalia lunged at him, pushing him down on the rocks. She then pressed her lips against his kissing him deeply. Percy was surprised, but he didn't protest. He wrapped his arms around thalia as he deepened the kiss, opening and closing his lips as she swept her fingers threw his hair.

Thalia slowly pulled back and looked at Percy. The demigod was still a state of semi shock. "What was that for?"

"For telling me now," Thalia said as she gripped his t-shirt tightly, "I get why you didn't want to tell me. And it's sweet that you wanted to protect me," Thalia's eyes went cold as the smell of ozone filled the air, "but never keep something so important from me again. Got it?"

Percy gulped, he was sure he could take anything Thalia threw at him. But that didn't mean he wanted to get turned into an electric rod, "yup. Totally got it."

Thalia smiled, "good boy," she then pressed her lips against his again as they continued their make out session.

Percy ran his arms all over Thalia's body, from the top of her shoulders to her lower back. He wanted to just grab her fat behind with both hands, but Percy didn't want to do something to piss her off.

Thalia for her part had one hand going through Percy's hair, it quickly became her favorite thing to do, while her other was rubbing his tigh. Thalia was pressed on top of him, she could feel the heat roll off of his body. She could feel his pants tightening and she would be lying if she didn't admit she was turned on as well.

Just as things were getting hot and heavy a bright light flashed out in the forest stunning both Percy and Thalia. Both demigods scampered to get into normal positions as they turned to see who or what had caused that flash of light. And standing in front of them was Artemis with a single raised eyebrow.

"Ah...hey Artemis," Percy said nervously, "what-ah, what are you doing here?"

Artemis looked at Percy and then turned to Thalia, "who are you?"

Thalia gulped, she could feel the anger hidden behind the Goddess's eyes. 'Please dont' tell me she like's Percy too!' "Ah, I'm Thalia, m-my lady."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I see...Percy, explain to me what I just walked in on."

Percy scratched his head, "ah, well you see, it's just that I and ah, Thalia were, ah-"

"You and Thalia were what?"

"M-macking out?"

Artemis nodded, "I can see that. What I mean, is why?"

Thalia spoke up, "w-we, we're kind of t-together." Thalia turned to Percy, "we are together right."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you waited until now to ask that?"

"Well I was otherwise busy okay!"

"Enough," Artemis snapped, Percy and Thalia flinched, "do you two know the trouble a relationship between a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus could bring?"

Percy and Thalia nodded, "yeah."

"And you are aware of the dangerous?"

Thalia spoke up, "yes."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Percy, "Percy, do you intend to marry this girl?"

"Marriage?!" They screamed together.

"We literally just got together!" Percy cried out.

"I like Percy and all, but marriage?!" Thalia asked in horror.

Artemis nodded, "it is the only way I can be sure that Percy here won't cheat on you."

"I would never cheat on her!" Percy yelled.

"It doesn't matter. If you two are serious about this then I expect you two to be faithful to each other. I hold you in high regard Percy," Artemis narrowed her eyes, "and I will personally skin you if you hurt my sister."

"Don't worry," Percy said getting back a little of his cocky attitude, "if I hurt her, she'll probably kill me long before you can get your hands of me."

"Hey!" Thalia said hitting Percy upside the head.

Artemis sighed, "even now you joke. Come you two, Olympus call for you both."

Percy was shocked, "wait, what? You aren't going to tell on us are you?!"

Artemis raised an amused eyebrow, "oh, so not only is this a forbidden romance but a secret one as well?"

Thalia gulped, "Lady Artemis we don't really want our parents to know. They would kill us!"

"I would probably get turned into a pile of ash," Percy said gulping.

Artemis smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "fine. I will not tell them. But that is not the reason I ask you to come. You have been summoned, both of you. It is good I found you both together, despite your...compromised positions."

"Isn't that usually Hermes's task?" Thalia asked.

Artemis glared at the demigoddess shutting her up, "I volunteered."

Thalia and Percy nodded as they got off the fist of Zeus and stepped in front of Artemis. "So why do they want to see us Artemis?" Percy asked.

The Goddess didn't respond and instead snapped her fingers transporting the three in a flash of light.

Percy blinked away the temporary blindness as he found himself in front of the steps to God's Throne room once again. Percy was used to the sight of the mountain, but Thalia wasn't.

"Woah," she said looking at everything, "this is amazing."

"Come, we don't' have time to waste," Artemis said leading them to the throne.

"Arty wait up," Percy said catching up to the goddess while thalia fell behind still amazed and distracted by everything. Percy walked next to the Goddess, "you okay Arty? You seem kind of tensed."

Artemis didn't even glance at him, "don't call me Arty."

Percy smiled, "why not….Arty."

The Goddess of the Hunt stopped and glared at Percy, "why do you care so much?"

"Because friends are supposed to care about each other."

"I see….well then maybe we should stop being friends."

Percy blushed, "w-what? Why?!"

Artemis shrugged, "I realise now that a Goddess and a mortal can never be friends, especially if that Goddess is me." Artemis then began walking away.

"Arty wait," Percy grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," Artemis spat.

"Fine," Percy released her, "just tell me why you are so pissed."

The Goddess glared at him and pointed at Thalia who was further back, "it's because of her."

"Thalia? You're worried about Thalia?"

Artemis nodded, "I have seen this before Percy. Every time somebody get's into a relationship they forget about their friends, choosing instead to only focus on them."

"Wait….you're worried that because I'm dating someone that I'll stop being your friend?" Percy asked as Artemis looked away just as a blush creeped on her face.

"No, idiot. I just don't want to see you break that girl's heart."

 **Lie Detected!**

Percy slowly smiled until it grew into a large grin, "no, you're lying. You're just worried that I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore."

"No you fool!" Artemis yelled in protest.

Percy hugged the younger looking goddess, "relax Arty, I'm not going to stop being your friend. You're worried about nothing."

"Stop hugging me!" Artemis broke free, "and no, I don't care about something as small as a friendship with a mortal!"

"Yeah you do," Percy replied back, "that's why you volunteered, You just wanted an excuse to see me."

Artemis grumbled, "yes. Fine. You win. I'm worried that you will change understand? The last male friend I knew turned into a horny dog the moment he hit puberty. Fucking creep, couldn't stop flirting and humping everything in sight."

Percy gulped, "while I admit I do have the occasional burst of hormones I can promise you Arty that I won't be turning into an asshle over night."

Artemis nodded, "right. Look….we'll talk about this later. Right now we need to go inside. The Gods are waiting."

By that time Thalia had caught up to them and the three walked up to the giant doors leading to the throne room. Artemis pushed them open and walked in followed by Percy and Thalia.

"Artemis, you have returned, good," Zeus said still dressed up in his best armani suit.

"I brought Perseus and Thalia as requested father," Artemis said as she transformed into her giant form sitting down on her throne.

Percy and Thalia stood in front of the hearth of Olympus. Percy smiled at Hestia, who was tending to the hearth there. The goddess smiled back waving at him. Thalia however was looking at the gods.

"This is amazing," Thalia said looking at them all. Her eyes roamed all over the room until they fell on Zeus, her dad.

Zeus electric blue eyes softened the moment he made eye contact with his daughter, "Thalia. It is so good to finally see you."

"And who's fault is that?" Thalia snapped back on reflex. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands looking horrified at what she had just said. The other God's chuckled while Percy smiled.

"I am so sorry," Thalia began, "that just came out."

Zeus sighed, "no….it's alright. I deserve that. I am sorry daughter, I realise I haven't been the best father, but my duties come first."

'Sure they do,' Percy rolled his eyes. Percy could tell Thalia felt uncomfortable under the gaze of so many Gods, he needed to draw the attention away from his….his girlfriend. Gods it felt so weird to say that.

"Okay, you guys called us, what do you want?" Percy asked stepping forward distracting the Gods.

"Ah yes, Jackson, disrespectful as always" Zeus narrowed his eyes, "well let's begin then. We called you both for a reason. We have decided on a quest for the both of you. A very important quest."

Percy and Thalia shared a look as Percy spoke, "will it involve monsters and assassins?"

Zeus looked confused, "assassins? No, I hope not. Sigh, this so complicated," he turned to Hera, "are you sure we need to even do this?"

Hera nodded, "yes husband, we do." Thalia glared at Goddess, Percy could see the hate in her eyes as he squeezed Thalia's hand. The daughter of Zeus nodded her head in thanks and quickly reigned in her anger.

"We agreed brother," Poseidon spoke up in a strim voice, "we all voted for it. This has to be done. You know this."

Zeus sighed, "where do I even begin? Well… alright," Zeus looked at Thalia and Percy, "what do you know about the Roman gods?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "they are a cheap knock off of the Greek Gods."

The Gods all chuckled while Hera sighed.

Zeus nodded, "well essentially yes. But the thing is, they are us."

"What do you mean father?" Thalia asked,

"Thalia….do you remember the second time I visited your mother?" Zeus asked. Hera looked furious but said nothing.

Thalia nodded, "yeah, this was before….before Jason." Thalia glared at Hera, who promptly ignore her.

Zeus nodded, "right. And do you remember what I looked like back then Thalia?"

Thalia nodded, "well, you looked more...respectable? More in control, fatherly. You gave this aura of foreboding."

Zeus nodded, "right, and so I seem like that now?"

Thalia shook her head, "no. Before you seemed more stoic, now you seem more...dramatic?"

Zeus smiled, "very true. You see Thalia what you saw then was not Zeus, it was Jupiter."

"So then... you guys have two forms?" Percy asked.

The Gods nodded. Poseidon then spoke up, "think of them as split personality son. You see the Greeks envisioned us one way while the Romans another. So in the form of Poseidon I am more relaxed, laid back. But as Neptune I'm more war like…..like Triton in some ways."

Percy groaned, "that's so sad. But wait, that brings up the question, which came first? The Greek or the Roman? Which is your real form?"

Athena smiled, "for a son of Poseidon you sure do have an excellent brain." Poseidon grumbled shooting Athena a glare.

"The Greeks came first," Zeus stated bringing the attention back to him, "we started off as Greek, and then turned Roman. But when the Roman empire feel we discovered we can changed between the forms. Like so," Zeus then slowly changed in front of their eyes.

Before Zeus was more proud, more arrogant. But now he looked far more mature, like a king. Percy would never admit it, but he kind of liked this form of Zeus.

Zeus then shifted back and continued, "so you see we Gods have two forms, two worlds that we govern over. As such it-"

"-Wait!" Percy suddenly shouted in surprise, "if there are Roman Gods, does that mean there are Roman demigods as well?!"

Thalia's eyes popped open in surprise as well, "Jason! Jason wasn't a son of Zeus! He was a son of Jupiter!"

Zeus grumbled, "you two stole my punch line." The other god's laughed as Zeus quickly gathered his composure, "right. Jason is a son of Jupiter, not Zeus. And yes, there is a camp for Roman demigods, it is called camp Jupiter."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Camp Jupiter? You named it after yourself?"

Zeus shrugged, "I didn't pick the name. They Romans did."

Thalia sighed, "wait this doesn't make any scenes. Is there was another camp then we should know about it. Why doesn't anyone know? Like there should at least be rumors, and why hasn't anyone ever seen roman demigod?"

"It is because we were forced to separate the world's" Hera spoke up, "before the Greeks and Romans did in fact know of the other's existence. But during the American Civil war a war broke out between the two sides. The Greeks and the Romans fought each other….many lost their lives. Since then we have kept the two sides separate. Using the Mist we made sure that one never saw signs of the other, wiping the other camp from it's memory."

"So you decided to separate us," Thalia released as suddenly a look of realisation came to her eyes, "i-is that why you took Jason away from me? Because I was Greek and he was Roman?"

Zeus groaned, "well, that is part of the reason. You see, ah, well-"

"-I asked him to do it," Hera spoke up, "I told Zeus that a single mortal should not bare two children of Zeus. I made your mother give Jason up."

"You bitch!" Thalia roared out.

"Thalia relax," Percy said holding her back.

"She took away the only person I can ever call family Percy!" Thalia's eyes sparkled with electricity as the scent of Ozone grew stronger and stronger.

"Thalia I demand you stop this at once!" Zeus roared out, "you will not disrespect the Queen of Olympus!"

"Screw you!" Thalia roared at her father, "this is all your fault! Jason is dead because of you! If you had never returned then things would be better! If you hadn't-"

"-When did I ever say he was dead?" Hera asked suddenly.

Thalia paused, "w-what?"

"Jason is alive and well," Hera continued, "he is in camp Jupiter."

"Where is camp Jupiter?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Hera asked amused.

"Because I'm going to get my brother back!" Thalia yelled as she turned to Percy, "I know it's a lot to ask Percy but can you-"

"-No problem," Percy said as he opened his inventory pulling out his goggles, "he is family after all."

"Thalia-" Zeus began.

"-what? Going to tell me not to go?"

"Actually it's the exact opposite," Hera spoke up again, "before we were comfortable separating the two camps, there was no need to join them. But now that Kronos has a mortal body again we have realised that we need both camps working together to help fight the Titans."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "so what? You need us to recruit these guys?"

Zeus roared, "hardly. The demigods in camp Jupiter are far more loyal and obedient than the ones in camp Half-Blood."

That comment pissed Percy off, "maybe it's because they have better Gods to serve as their role models."

Zeus's eyes glowed, "what was that?"

Percy shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

"Are you saying I'm deaf?"

"No, I'm saying you are imagining things."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough!" Poseidon roared, "I will not let you harm my son Zeus!"

The God of Lighting was sparkling with power but sat back on his throne. With the threat of war looming close Zeus didn't want to risk war among the Gods.

Poseidon then turned to Percy, "and you, stop pissing off people that can destroy you with nothing but their pinky."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Sorry."

"Okay so back to the quest," Thalia said bringing everyone back on track, "you want us to go to camp Jupiter and ally ourselves with them?"

Zeus nodded, "exactly. We will send them a message, telling them of two people who will come to see them, but we will not mention who you are."

"Why not?" Percy asked, "if we just pop in there unannounced they might get defencive. Why can't you just set up a meeting between us in a neutral place that way both teams get an equal footing?"

Athena nodded, "a solid plan. You sure he's your son Poseidon?"

The sea god grumbled, "he get's it from his mother."

Athena chuckled, "as I was saying, sound plan Perseus. But the ancient laws prevent us from doing so. We have set up the barrier between the worlds, it would not do for us to break them down ourselves."

"Why not?" Thalia asked, "you set them up."

"You will find Ms. Grace that there are some somethings only a demigod can do," Poseidon said, "the ancient laws are clear on this matter. We cannot interfere more than simply sending a message of notice."

Percy and Thalia shared a look and they knew what the other was thinking, 'lazy Gods.'

"So where is camp Jupiter?" Percy asked.

"San Francisco," Hermes spoke up for the first time.

Percy's eyes shot open, "what?!"

"I said it's in San Francisco-"

"-They are positioned right next to Mount Othrys?!" Percy asked allowed.

The God's looked suspicious. Zeus narrowed his eyes, "how do you know that Perseus?"

'Because I committed suicide there during the trials of the Entities,' Percy wanted to say, but instead, "I remembered Luke saying something about Mount Othrys being reformed above mount Tamalpais. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what he meant."

Zeus leaned back, he appeared satisfied with the answer, "well...yes. We placed camp Jupiter there because we needed to keep Mount Othrys in check. If it ever reformed we need the Romans to destroy it."

Thalia nodded, "okay. San Francisco. Got it. Let's go Percy."

The child of Poseidon nodded as he opened his inventory. Just then Hermes spoke up, "wait. I think it would be best if you two started in the morning."

Thalia glared at the God, "why?"

"Ah-,well the Romans are already a suspicious lot. It's best if you two didn't suddenly drop in in the middle of the night or something."

Thalia reluctantly sighed, "okay. Fine. But we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

The Gods dismissed them and Artemis took them back to camp. Percy tired to talk to her again, but she left before he could get a word in.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," Thalia sighed, "I can't believe it. Jason. Alive."

Percy smiled, "I'm happy for you," he sat down on the Fist of Zeus as Thalia sat down next to him.

Thalia smiled back, "yeah….what's up with you and Artemis anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's totally in love with you."

"W-what?!"

"Yeah. Why else do you think she got pissed seeing us two kiss?"

"N-no way! She's just a friend!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yes, really. And if you must know I am one of the few friends she has. And she was pissed because now that I have you as my girlfriend she thought I wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore."

"That's stupid, why would she think that?"

Percy shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't really think she has the best personal experience with guys."

Thalia nodded in agreement before a smile broke out, "so...I'm your girlfriend huh?"

Percy blushed. He didn't realised what he had just said. "Ah, well yeah. I mean I realise we haven't really defined the relationship and all but-"

Thalia pushed Percy down on his back again as she climbed ontop of him, "-Percy?"

Percy felt himself lost in those amazing eyes again. "Yeah?"

"Ask me properly."

"T-Thalia, would you-"

"-No. No stammering. Come on, I've seen you fight monsters and international assassins just this week. Where's that courage of yours?"

Percy was getting more and more nervous. Finally he slammed down Gamer's mind and felt the nerves being crushed away. Percy opened his eyes and steadied his breath, "Thalia, would you be my girlfriend?"

Thalia smiled as she kissed him deeply. Percy ran one hand through her hair while the other found it's place at her hip. A fire burned inside Percy, it filled him up in ways he had never known. He had been alone before, never had anyone he could call his own by choice. But now he did. And he was happy.

They stayed like that through the night underneath the stars. The world was dead to them. All they saw was each other.

* * *

 **Enjoy. If you have any questions P.M. or leave a Review.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

The sun was slowly rising as its first rays hit Percy's face. The demigod had spent the entire night on top of the Fist of Zeus, and it was not a comfortable thing to experience. It was after all just a pile of rocks stacked together. But there was one reason Percy didn't move away or even sleep in her own place. And that reason was currently sleeping on top of him.

Thalia and him had spent the better part of the night making out ontop of the rocky structure. She was excited and a pretty good kisser. The rocks were painful and uncomfortable, but Percy was distracted enough to ignore all that. In the end he had gained three more levels in the kissing skill;

 **Kissing, Lv- 12 (5%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaved the person feeling happy for the six hours**

 **5% chance of turning them on.**

The last part was new for Percy, but it kind of made sense. After the intense make out session Thalia had laid down on Percy's chest and fallen asleep. The son of Poseidon wanted to do the same, but for some reason couldn't bring himself from looking away from Thalia.

She made him feel happy just be being there. He had spent the night mostly looking at the stars or at her. Sleep hadn't come for him, but Percy wasn't to bothered, thank you Gamer's mind. Time seemed to flow past quickly as Percy spent the night thinking about the future and his role in all of this.

Was he a hero? Well he did save people constantly so yeah, he was. Was he a leader? The camp did look up to him, so yes, he was. But most of all Percy saw himself as one thing, and one thing only, himself. Despite all the titles he held, official and unofficial, he was still himself. And the only thing he should be doing is whatever the hell he wants. And right now he wanted to be there for Thalia.

Percy gentle shock her, "Thalia. Wake up."

The daughter of Zeus grumbled, "five more minutes."

Percy smiled, "you better wake up or I'm going to make you."

"Fuck off."

"You asked for it," Percy smiled as he summoned a blob of water over Thalia's head and then let it loose drenching her head to toe.

"AH!" Thalia shrieked as she quickly got up, "PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy threw his head up and laughed hard falling off the stone structure and hitting the ground. He rolled on the ground holding his stomach in pain as Thalia growled angrily at him.

"You asked for this!" Thalia shouted as she sent a blast of lighting right at Percy shocking him.

 **Defence- 296,376,730**

"Damn that stung," Percy laughed as he got up. He snapped his fingers drying Thalia off in a second.

Thalia huffed looking down to make sure she was fully dry, "asshole."

Percy smirked, "hey it's not my fault. You didn't want to wake up."

Thalia gave a similar smirk, "or maybe it's because pouring water on me is the only way for you to get me wet."

Percy blushed, 'really? You want to go there? Well two can play it that game.' Percy bent over, he was inches away from Thalia, "really? Because you very pretty hot and heavy last night. And I distinctly remembered feeling a wet spot along my thighs."

Thalia blushed. She gritted her teeth, "sh-shut up."

Percy smirked, he gave her a small peck on the lips, "I win. Now come on. The sooner we tell Chiron about our quest the sooner we can find your brother."

That last sentence sobered Thalia up as all the flirting and sleepiness was pushed to the side, she was all business now.

The two quickly made way to the Big House where they saw Mr. D sitting on the porch with a coke in hand.

"You know those are horrible for your digestive track," Percy commented.

Mr. D snorted, "I'm a God. I don't care."

Thalia rolled her eyes at her divine half-brother, "where's Chiron Mr. D?"

"Inside," Mr. D took a sip, "is this about the Roman camp thing?"

Percy and Thalia nodded. The God of wine sighed, "this is a stupid mistake. I don't know what Hera was thinking."

"Do you know anything about the Roman camp that might be useful?" Thalia asked.

Mr. D nodded, "yes, I know a lot."

Percy turned to Thalia, "you learn what you can from him. I'll find Chiron and the other Head counselors. I'll meet you back in the War Room."

Thalia nodded, "okay." Percy wanted to kiss her goodbye, but he couldn't, Mr. D you cock blocking asshole. Percy took off at super speed zooming across camp trying to find Chiron. He found his old mentor in the Arena practising archery. Percy then went to call the other head counselors.

Some were cooperative, like Charles from Hephaestus cabin and the Stoll twins from the Hermes cabin. Some were…..not that much of a morning person. Percy had to move at near mach 1 speed just to doge Clarisse's spear.

Eventually they all met up in the war room with Percy and Thalia standing side by side at the head.

"So that's what we have to do," Thalia concluded explaining to them the task that they were given.

"A Roman camp?" Annabeth asked in amazement, "that's….surprising."

"Not really," Clarisse grumbled drinking from a mug of coffee, "remember back in Boston when we wondered whether there could be such a thing?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, but that was just speculation. This, this is real. And the Gods want us to ally with them."

"Sigh, I see," Chiron looked saddened as he rubbed his temples vigorously, "I never thought this day would come."

Lee Fletcher raised an eyebrow, "anything you would like to share Chiron?"

The half horse sighed, "I knew about the Roman camp. I remember the war they waged on us."

"Of course," Annabeth said scratching her chin, "you are immortal, so it would make sense."

"So do you know anything about them you think we should know?" Percy asked.

"Yes….they hate Greeks," Chiron said with a depressed look, "unlike the original Roman, who had a healthy respect for the Greek culture, these Roman's are both afraid and distrustful of us."

"Great, so we are sending them off into a lair off people who hate them and will do anything to kill them. Great. Just great."

"I have to agree with Lee on this one," Percy spoke up, "but we really have no other choice in the matter."

"Okay then," Annabeth spoke up, "I get why you're going. You're basically the only one who can get out of there alive if this goes South. But why is Thalia going?"

"She's daddy's little girl," Travis snarked, "why do you think she's going?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "actually, I'm going because I know one of the Romans."

"Really?" Chiron asked in surprise, "who?"

"My brother, Jason," Thalia smiled saying that out loud, "he's alive."

"Thalia that's amazing!" Annabeth said hugging her friends, "but how?"

"It seems Hera took him away because he's a roman demigod and not a greek one. And since we belonged to two different pantheons we couldn't stay together."

"This is good news," Chiron said with a smile, "now we can-"

Suddenly the door slammed open as Leo ran into the room. He jumped onto the war room table and pounced on top of Percy pushing him down.

"Of," Percy had the air knocked out of him as Leo stood on top of him with his head lowered.

" _Where were you master?! I want to go for my walk!_ " Leo said whining.

"Okay boy, just get off of me," Percy commented as Leo did just that.

Annabeth and the other's blinked, "hey Percy I have been meaning to ask me about that dog….ah, whose is that?"

"It's mine. Oh right, I never told you guys," Percy smiled scratching Leo's ear "this is Leo. I have been taking care of him for the past few days. You haven't seen him much because he basically spends time sleeping or going out for training with me."

"Training?" Clarisse asked in surprise, "he goes into the ID's with you?"

Percy nodded, "yup. Why just yesterday he managed to take down a Gergosa all on his own."

"Woah," Thalia said in amazement, "that is one powerful dog." She then bent down scratching Leo behind the ear.

Percy smiled as Leo wagged his tail, " _good woman. Pretty woman. I like. Is she your mate master?_ "

"W-what?!" Percy asked blushing, "no Leo!"

" _But she smells like you. And you smell like her._ "

"No Leo she's not!" Percy asked as he face palmed himself.

The rest of the war council looked at Percy with a worried look. Annabeth spoke up, "ah, Percy...are you okay?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. It's just….look let's move on. Chiron Thalia and I are leaving right away, that means I won't be able to train the campers today."

Chiron nodded, "don't worry I'll take over."

They quickly discussed the rest of the arrangements and the couple quickly got ready to leave. Percy left Leo in Annabeth's care. The dog whined and begged to come with Percy but the demigod refused, it was to dangerous, plus the Roman's might not care for a large demi hellhound walking around in their camp.

Thalia and Percy meet up under Thalia's tree, which at this point should really be renamed something else. Percy had changed into his skin tight super fabric legging along with his goggles and Fric shoes, they had both agreed to have Percy run the distance.

"You ready?" Percy asked put his goggles on.

Thalia dumbly nodded as she gave Percy her backpack to store away. While he was doing that her eyes were drawn to Percy's leggings. They were skin tight and gave a great view of Percy's muscular thighs. Thalia couldn't help staring, they were so bloody firm! They had to be considering at what speed Percy was know to travel at.

"Ah, Thalia? Are you okay?" Percy asked snapped Thalia's concentration from his legs to him, "were you just staring at my thighs?"

"What? No, I-ah, no. Not at all," Thalia shook her head vigorously.

Percy chuckled, "sure…..you do realise you can look right? That part of the boyfriend/girlfriend deal. You get to stare at me and I get to stare at you."

Thalia smiled, "as if you wouldn't before."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Really? What about that time you gave that motivational speech? Remember that? Your eyes were glued to my chest."

"No, they were glued to your hips," Percy shot back before he put both hands over his mouth realising what he just said.

Thalia smirked, "well I don't blame you," she said looking at her own behind, "they are very perky."

Percy sighed, "let's just get this over with."

Thalia laughed as Percy carried her like a bride and carefully put her inside his inventory. He then took off at speeds just below Mach 1 running across country towards San Francisco.

He passed through New York and took the I-78 into Jersey city. Percy' current max speed was 932 miles per hour, which is passed the speed of sound. But Percy never crossed that threshold, he didn't want to cause a sonic boom while running down a highway, that would damage so many cars and tear up the roads.

So instead Percy maintained a constant speed of 700 miles per hours, just below the speed of sound. So at this constant speed Percy crossed Pennsylvania in half an hour.

He travelled for around five straight hours. Three times he ran out of gas and was forced to stop at a Taco Bell or McDonalds to fill up his stamina. That was why it took so long to reach here in the first place.

Percy eventually stopped in Orinda, the area just before the Caldecott tunnel. He went into a nearby mall called the Orinda Theater Square. It was a pretty okay place, not really a mall per say, more like a place with a lot of streets and a movie theater which played only one movie. Percy went into one of the abandoned streets and quickly changed his clothes, switching his tights for a pair of jeans. He then quickly took Thalia out of the inventory and carefully put her down.

The daughter of Zeus looked around in amazement, "I still can't get used to this."

Percy nodded wiping away the sweat on his brow, "yeah, most can't."

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked looking him over, "you look exhausted."

Percy sighed as as he leaned on the street wall, "just ran for 5 hours across the country, of course I look tired."

"Holy shit," Thalia said in surprise, "I-I'm sorry Percy. I didn't know. Shit, what the hell was I thinking!"

Percy chuckled, "it's okay. Most people don't realise it. They think just because I can do I should do it. The pain isn't really a big deal, what really is a big deal is the boredom. Seriously five hours and all I had to do to keep myself busy was look at the countryside pass by."

Thalia bent down touching Percy's forehead, "you're warm Percy."

"Running for five hours under the hot sun will do that."

"We need get you something to cool yourself off right now."

Percy nodded, "right. Food. Good idea. Can I have ice cream?"

Thalia helped Percy up and took him into a small local deli. Percy and Thalia sat inside way in the back away from prying eyes. Percy lowered his goggles and sighed as he felt his legs throb. There wasn't any pain, just his legs spasming, it was like he was experiencing this form a third person's view.

A young teenager came to take their orders. Thalia ordered a cheeseburger while Percy asked for a steak and a three ice cream cups. The blonde waitress was surprised at the early desert oder but quickly went to get their order.

"So how are you feeling?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed, "exhausted. But I think I'll get better once I have some food in me."

Thalia nodded as she quickly looked around at the people around them nervously. She looked fidgety, nervous.

"Relax Thalia," Percy assured her, "there's no need to get nervous."

Thalia nodded, "yeah I know. But… I'm going to see Jason again. It's been so long...I don't even know what to say."

Percy smiled, "how about, 'hello, I'm your sister,'?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "ha, ha. Very funny, True, but seriously, it's been years. I died and came back Percy. Hell I don't even know whether he remembers me!."

Percy smiled, "so tell me about him. What did he look like?"

Thalia smiled, "he had, _has_ , blonde hair, like our mom. But it was not curly like her, it was more straightened out, like mine. He has this scar, along his jaw. Haha, he got it when he tried to bite into a stapler. Idiot. And he has dad's eyes, except they were more...stormy and mine are more-"

"-Electric," Percy said with a smile. Thalia looked surprised, Percy just responded with, "I am very good at paying attention when it comes to things I like."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "so cheesy."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, but you liked it."

Thalia sighed, "so, what's the plan?"

Percy laid back and grumbled, "well after this I take you to Caldecott tunnel, which is just a few miles south west of here. Then ...well I don't know. Did Dionysus tell you something about the camp's entrance?"

Thalia nodded, "he did. He said that the entrance to the camp was on one side of the four lanes right on one end of the tunnel."

"Thats….vague and confusing," Percy sighed, "okay. After lunch we'll get a cab and go to the tunnel. And just to be safe we'll check all the possible entrance points."

Thalia nodded, "are you okay Percy? You still sound tired."

Percy nodded, "I'm fine. In all honesty I can actually run some more, but after 5 straight hours my brain is refusing to do something so boeing again."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "running near the speed of sound is boring for you?"

Percy sighed, "it is when you realise that my brain is still need of stimulation when running at high speeds. Plus the faster I go the longer the trip seems, must be something to do with the fact that things get so boring so easily, but either way I don't want to be doing that again any time soon."

Thalia nodded, "right...so, ah, any idea how we are going to convince the Romans to trust us?"

"I was actually hoping you can help with that."

"Me? How can….Jason. Right."

Percy nodded, "yeah, plus your a daughter of Zeus, and considering that they named their camp, camp Jupiter, they must love your dad. So maybe you can help bridge the gap between the camps."

Thalia formed, "I get that...but it's not going to be that simple."

Percy sighed, "it's going to be difficult, but at least we know we can rely on them if nothing else. They are immensely loyal to the Gods, we can count on them helping out in the fight against Kronos if nothing else."

Thalia nodded, "enemy of my enemy and all that."

Percy nodded as he looked around. The place they were was very nice. The walls were daisy yellow and the wooden tables look locally made. All in all it was a very homely and family friendly place to eat in.

The people around them were mostly family members, most brought their kids along and they all looked so happy. Percy wanted this, the last time he ever had a meal with his parents was a year ago and since then…. Percy took a deep sigh, he should really spend more time with his mom.

"Feeling envious?" Thalia asked with a smile.

Percy smirked, "very. But I suppose not having normal family meals is part of the deal when it come to being a demigod."

Thalia smiled, "yeah. I know what you mean."

Percy then looked to the families around him and one in particular stood out to him. It was a family of three, two mothers and a son who looked like he had down syndrome. The two women sat on either side of him as they helped serve the boy food.

Percy felt pity in his head, but also guilt. He had the power to make that boy's life better. Down syndrome was an alignment right? Shouldn't his healing powers technically be able to heal that?

"Stop staring Percy," Thalia said gaining his attention. Percy blinked as he looked at his girlfriend, he didn't even realise he was staring until she pointed it out.

"Sorry, it's just….sigh, guilt I suppose."

"Why? It's not like you can help him."

"No, I can," Percy said surprising Thalia.

"What do you...your healing powers...are you saying you can heal him?"

Percy shrugged, "I think so."

"Then you have to at least try Percy," Thalia said looking at the boy and his adoptive mothers, "they deserve that."

Percy sighed, "you're right but how? I mean I can't jus go up to them, touch their kid and walk back can I?"

Thalia sighed, "you're right, the Mist would hide the golden glow your power gives off but not you. If only you could go invisible."

Percy blinked, "that's it!" Thalia looked surprised when Percy got up, "I'll be right back." Percy then walked away from his girlfriend walking to the men's bathroom. After making sure he was alone Percy took out the ring of invisibility he had gotten from Ares and slipped it on.

Percy then walked back outside and carefully went over to the kid with down syndrome. His mother's were looking away at the moment, currently looking at their menus. Percy knew there wouldn't be a more perfect time to do this.

Percy reached down and touched the boy's forehead activating his powers;

 **You are attempting to heal someone with several ailments! Please chose one to heal;**

 **Genetic disorder- Down Syndrome**

 **Poor motor skills**

 **Sub par thinking process**

Percy grinned as he selected the genetic disorder first healing the cause of all this. His hand flashed gold alerting Thalia to his process, but none of the mortals noticed it.

Two more flashes of gold and Percy was done. He went into the bathroom and put away the ring before walking back inside the restaurant.

Percy sat in his seat, "any improvement?"

Thalia smiled, "look for yourself."

Percy did and saw that the kid was now eating properly, much to the amazement of his mothers.

Percy grinned, it had worked. Sure they might not realise it now, but they would in a few days time. Maybe one day one of them would notice their kids better motor skills and ask a doctor about it. Then that medical profession would tell them about the miracle that he witnessed in their child.

"You know," Thalia said smiling at him, "you should probably open up a hospital or something. After all, there are plenty of people who could use your help."

Percy smiled but didn't say anything. Soon the couple were served their food. Percy did his best to maintain proper table eating habits, after all he was in front of his girlfriend, so he couldn't just stuff his face full of food like he wanted to.

Thalia on the other hand had no problem consuming her burger like she hadn't eaten in days. Percy finished the steak in record time, the meat was really tender, it fell apart in his mouth. Percy quickly finished the rest of his food and after giving a big tip to their server they were off.

Percy and Thalia hailed a cab and went down the highway towards Caldecott tunnel. They passed the first end of the tunnel without incident, they didn't notice any obvious signs that there was a secret door to a Roman camp hidden away somewhere.

When the cab opened up on the other side though Thalia immediately spotted a pair of guards standing outside guarding what looked like a maintenance hatch. Percy got the cab to pull over and after paying the man healthy for stopping on a highway the two teens got out of the cab and off of the road.

They approached the two guards, they were dressed like how one would expect a roman to dress like. They had a roman helmet with a red plume on top and chest piece over a purple shirt. They wore jeans and white sneakers and on their sides was a spear and a sheathed short sword, a Gladius if Percy remembered his Roman history properly. As they drew closer Percy could see their names and titles;

 **Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona**

 **Lv- 18**

 **Donny Dewin, Son of Pomona**

 **Lv- 13**

As Percy and Thalia approached the two guards they took notice. The girl, Reyna, took notice of them first.

"Hault!" she said lowering her spear, "who are you and what do you want?" The girl had long glossy black which was tied back in a single braid with black eyes. Her skin was brown, not tanned like Percy's but naturally brown. On her arm was a tattoo that Percy couldn't quite make out, but over all she looked very imposing, well, as much as 12 year old can be.

Percy and Thalia raised their hands up and opened their plans. Percy took the lead, "my name is Percy, and this is Thalia, we mean you no harm. We just want to talk."

"Talk about what?"Reyna snarled.

"We are demigods," Thalia explained calmly, "and if we assume correctly this is the entrance to camp Jupiter, yes?"

Reyna was about to open her mouth when Donny stepped up. "Relax Rey," Donny said with a smile, "it's obvious these two are demigods, else they wouldn't be able to see through the Mist otherwise." The guy who spoke up had long straight blonde hair with blue eyes. He had that laid back tone Percy often associated with himself, except this guy didn't look like he had a serious bone in his body. And for some reason Percy immediately wanted to punch the guy in the face.

Reyna snarled, "don't call me Rey. And they don't look like the normal demigods Donny, look at them. Not a scratch or spot of mud on them, if they really came from the Wolf House then they should at least have muddy shoes or something!"

"Ah, are you even looking at my shoes?" Percy asked pointing to the worn out edge to his Fric shoes, "do they look brand new to you?"

Reyna wanted to argue some more but Donny stopped in, "relax newbie. Stop sneering at everything that moves, you children of Bellona are all the same, so paranoid. It's obvious that they made it this far unharmed because they are strong," Donny flashed a smile at Thalia, "and beautiful too."

Percy felt his left eyebrow twitch as his eyes turned red for a split second, 'calm down Percy. The last thing you need to become is this super obsessive boyfriend that become jealous the moment a guys hits on Thalia. She's a beautiful girl, she can handle herself….yeah.'

Thalia rolled her eyes, "okay since we have established that we are not the enemy can you please allow us inside? We would really like to talk to the one in charge, the-ah, the Praetor?"

Reyna lowered her spear, "fine," she glared, "but I'm going to be the one who-"

"Ah not so fast new blood," Donny stepped in, "I'll take them inside. You stay out here."

"But-"

"-Look Rey you're new here, okay? And I am your superior, so what does that mean?"

Reyna looked like she wanted to argue but kept silent, "it means I obey you sir."

Donny nodded, "right. So stay out here and I'll take our new friends and make sure their comfortable," he smiled at Thalia again.

'One more chance,' Percy told himself, 'I'll give him one more chance before I throw him into Hades. Yeah…. That sounds reasonable.'

Thalia was disgusted but she hide it well, "so...can we go?"

Donny opened the maintenance door he was just guarding, "after you my lady."

Thalia nodded at Reyna and walked in followed by Donny who closed the door behind him.

Percy grumbled and turned to Reyna, "is he always such a dick?"

Reyna grumbled as well, "yes. All the time. You would think that's impossible, but no, he's always a dick."

Percy nodded to the girl and threw open the door walking in and catching up to Thalia and Donny. Donny was explaining his position and rank in Camp Jupiter to Thalia in hopes that he could impress her. It seems he was a he was an officer in a high position in the 3rd Cohort. It seemed he had gotten caught pranking one of the Praetors and was punished with gaurd duty with the new blood officer, Reyna.

Donny kept boasting about himself and Thalia was forced to smile and nod along. Percy wanted to shut Donny up, but the more the man kept talking the more information he was giving them to use for later.

Percy noticed that the tunnel was was a lot like a maintenance tunnel, it was about the size of a school corridor more or less. There were pipes running along the walls with wires and pressure meters built in. The ground was concertet, but slowly it turned mosaic. Percy noticed that the pipes and wires had stopped running and the walls were now covered with Roman paintings and the such. The walls were lined up with torches that gave off no smoke and the tunnel was growing bigger and bigger.

Just then something caught Percy's eye. It was a blue triangle etched into the side of the tunnel, it was a delta symbol. This was an entrance to the Labyrinth!

Percy was surprised to discover this, but it did make sense, after all there was one Labyrinth entrance inside Camp Half-Blood, hence there should be on in Camp Jupiter as well.

Percy quickly approached the delta symbol and;

Ping!

 **You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-20**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **Or**

 **Do you wish to fast travel to another known Labyrinth location?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy smiled, with this he didn't have to run across the country to reach Camp Jupiter, a five minute walk through this and he would be back in Camp Half-Blood in no time.

Percy dismissed the box and quickly caught up to Thalia and Donny. They had quickly reached the end of the tunnel and the small dark corridor had opened up to sun light and open space.

The area before them was huge, Percy had a hard time believing they were anywhere near the San Francisco area anymore. There were Oak trees everywhere along with golden fields around them. The entire area was inside a bowl shaped valley, they right now stood on the edge of the valley looking down at it all.

Percy could see a light blue river cut across the from of the valley in a semi circle before it moved inland getting collected into a lake forming what looked like a giant 'G' shaped structure. Percy saw the path before them lead down into the valley and towards a military base of sorts. The base was guarded with tall wooden walls and gates with sentry towers on all four corners.

Behind that military base was a city in the far distance along with a small hill to the side where a bunch of temples were located. Over all the Camp was very impressive, not as great as Half-Blood, but impressive.

Donny smiled, "welcome to Camp Jupiter new recruits. Impressive isn't it?"

Thalia was just as amazed as Percy, "it's...it's beautiful."

Donny girned, "I know. Come on, I'll give you a private tour," he then tried to move closer to Thalia but Percy got between them.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Percy said putting his arm around Donny's back and dragged the boy forward.

"W-wha-" Donny stammered out by the time he realised what was happening Percy had already taken him out of the tunnel exit and down the valley road towards the military encampment.

Thalia chuckled, 'guess even Percy can get jealous,' the daughter of Zeus told herself. If she was being honest it kind of felt nice having Percy feel jealous, it reminded her that he was in fact human and not some perfect being that fell out of the heavens.

Donny was stuck with Percy as the son of Poseidon dragged the Roman down. "Dude! What gives?" Donny hissed out under his breath, "you totally just cock blocked me!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "really? I'm so sorry."

Donny huffed as he shrugged Percy's hand off of his shoulders, "it's fine. Just...could you tell me something about Thalia?"

Percy was really trying to pull in his temper. His left eye was twitching like crazy, a small part of him was amused by all of this, but it was a very small part.

"Why? Do you like Thalia?"

Donny nodded, "yeah, she's hot!"

Percy wanted to say something but by that time Thalia caught up to them and Donny shut his mouth. They quickly reached the river that Percy saw before and just beyond its banks was the entrance to the military encampment.

Donny stopped at the banks, "this is Little Timber, the river that flows around the camp. We basically use it for everything we need, drinking water, fishing, some we use for our baths. It's supposed to be a reminder of the original Timber back in Rome, but I say it's better."

Thalia nodded, "right, so how do we get across?"

"Well usually new recruits have to walk across the water. It's kind of an initiation thing. New blood have to bath in the waters of Little Timber and emerge reborn as a Roman. But I don't really think you can afford to get that jacket wet so you can just use that bridge over there."

Donny pointed to the side and sure enough there was a bridge there. He turned to Thalia, "I'll take you. You know if you want to get into a good Cohort you're going to need a good recommendation letter, if you want I can-"

"-No thanks," Percy but in again, "we got this."

"Dude! We talked about this!" Donny hissed out again while Percy ignored him.

The son of Poseidon carried Thalia with both arms like a bride and he jumped clearing the river and landing on the other side with the grace of a ballet dancer. Percy let Thalia go and turned to Donny, "see you soon!"

Thalia snickered as the Donny looked at Percy in shock. His mouth was hanging open, he couldn't believe what he just saw. That Percy kid had cleared at least 13 feet of water in one leap and had reached a max height of 24 feet! That was some Olympic level shit right there!

Percy and Thalia ignored Donny after that and turned to the large wooden doors of the encampment. They reached the door and knocked, just then the shutter in the center opened up and a young teen was seen on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"We need to get into camp," Thalia explained.

"Why?"

"Because we are demigods and we are on an important mission from the Gods."

The eyes behind the door rolled, "yeah, haven't heard that one before. Look if you're a fresh blood then just say so, I don't have time for this, 'quest from the Gods bull shit'. And where's your gaurd? He's supposed to be with you right now. It's tradition."

"Look can you please just open the door?" Thalia asked nicely, "it's really important that we speak to your Praetor. We really are on an important mission."

"Look kid for the last time wait until you gaurd gets here and then you can enter and see the Praetor or whatever, okay?"

"Do we have to?" Percy whined, "Donny is kind of a dick."

The person behind the door chuckled, "yeah, I know. But those are the rules man. Sorry."

Percy and Thalia sighed and waited for Donny to show up. The Legionnaire was quickly crossing the cold waters of the Little Timber and quickly caught up to Percy and Thalia. He huffed from the strain of the walk, the current was really strong and the armour was weighing him down.

"Y-You jumped across," Donny said panting in disbelief, "how did you do that?"

Percy shrugged, "I have great legs."

"Yeah you do." Thalia replied checkley.

Percy blushed but ignored it, he turned to the person behind the door, "dude, our gaurd in here, open up."

The man nodded and he stepped back opening the large wooden doors. The figure behind the door stepped forward, he looked around 15 with black hair and black eyes. He stood off to one while Donny stood on the other. The spread thier hands open in welcome and said together with a smile, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

Percy and Thalia smiled at sight before them. The encampment was filled with life. The building there were ether armories or barracks. There were several people walking around wearing a purple shirt with the name of the camp printed on, with the words, 'SPQR' written below.

Everything looked normal, until Percy spotted a ghost.

It was a legitimate, I shit you not, translucent, wall walking, pale as fuck kind of ghost. There were so many of them Percy wondered how he didn't notice all of them before. Each one looked like a human. Some were normal enough, there was a child walking around playing with his ball. There was even a ghost that was covered from head to toe with blood, but he was playing a merry tune on a harp acting like everything was normal.

"Ah, why are there Ghosts here?" Percy finally asked.

"They are called Lares," Donny explained, "they are basically house Gods."

"So does that mean they are smaller than real gods but bigger than apartment Gods?"

Donny rolled his eyes, "they are the spirits of our ancestors, most of them are harmless."

Percy nodded, "they aren't so bad, right The-" Percy turned to his girlfriend and saw her scared stiff by the ghosts. She was growing paler and paler by the second. Percy quickly wrapped his hand around her own giving Thalia a reassuring squeeze, "it's okay Thalia. They're harmless."

"Thanks," Thalia muttered as she drew closer to Percy. Just then a Lares popped out of nowhere screening Thalia into grabbing Percy's jacket with her other hand and pressing up to him all the while keeping an eye out on a ghost that just passed them. "This is so creepy!"

Donny looked at the way Thalia held onto Percy and he felt liked of betrayed, after all the guy promised not to cock block him and here he was holding onto his, potential, girl!

"You know if you want I can help you with them," Donny said with a smile, "I'm great with Lares."

Percy nodded, "thanks, but I think we'll manage. Right?" Percy asked Thalia giving her another reassuring squeeze.

Thalia finally managed to calm down, "yeah-yeah. They aren't so tough. Quick question, are they weak to godly weapons?"

Donny nodded, "yeah."

"Good."

Percy smiled at Thalia and then turned to Danny, "right, now where is this Praetor of yours? We still have a quest to complete."

Donny and the gaurd raised an eyebrow, "why are you so curious to meet the Praetors? Usually new recruits take a bath and a shower before anything else. Heck most of us don't even get to meet the Praetors unless we are in trouble or because we are being rewarded."

Percy nodded, "sure. But when did we ever say we came here to join camp?"

Donny looked surprised, "what do you mean?"

"We told you Donny," Thalia spoke up, "we have a quest sent from the Gods. We need to meet up with the Praetor."

"Wait...if you guys aren't here to join up with the Legion...they why are you here?"

"We are from another camp," Percy explained, "we came here at the request, well more like deman really, of the Gods. We need to speak with the Praetor, so can you please get her for me?"

"Who are you guys?"

Just as Percy and Thalia were about to answer one of the Lares screeched out, "Graecus!" It was the ghost of the boy from before, and he was pointing right at them. Percy and Thalia turned to see all the Lares suddenly get spooked as they all went through the wall of the nearby buildings hiding away.

"What did that thing just call us?" thalia asked.

"Graecus," Donny muttered in a defensive tone, "it means Greek."

Percy nodded, "huh, I wonder how it knew."

"What?" Donny and the gourd asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said, "we are Greek. Didn't we tell you that?"

"What?!" Donny and the other gaurd shouted this time as they leveled their spears at Thalia and Percy.

"Put your hands up!" Donny shouted.

Percy and Thalia did just as they asked decided not to escalate the situation.

"Look just bring us to the Praetor and we'll explain everything to him or her," Percy said slowly.

Donny turned to the gaurd, "get Julia and Rob, I'll hold them off." The man nodded as he turned away running into camp.

Soon however a crowd came and all of them had their weapons leveled at Percy and Thalia. They were all Roman soldiers by the look of it. While most didn't have armour on they did look very fierce in the way they stood together shields locked and spears lowered.

"Who the fuck are you two," Donny asked, "why are you here?"

"We told you Donny," Percy said, "we are on a mission from the Gods."

"Why would the gods ever trust you sneaky Greeks?!" a voice from the crowd shouted out.

"Woah there!" Percy cried out, "that's a lot of hostility! You don't even know us man! Why do you think we are sneaky?"

"Because you're Greek!" The same voice shouted.

"That's racist," Percy crossed his arms.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. You think I'm sneaky because I'm a Greek!"

"Because You are!"

"Okay fine, let's say I was black. Would you say that I am good at Jazz and liked watermelons?"

"No! That's racist!"

"Exactly!"

"Percy shut up!" Thalia roared at her boyfriend, "you are so not helping!"

Percy gulped, "sorry."

"You two tricked me," Donny growled out, "I brought the two of you here, right to the doorsteps of my camp. I'm such a idiot!"

"Donny we mean you no harm," Thalia tried to calm him down.

"Shut up Geek Bitch!" Donny roared out, "don't you realise what this means for me?! I'm already on thin ice! I could lose my rank for this!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "apologize Donny."

The roman looked surprised, "w-what?"

"I said apologize. You Romans do know how to do that right? Or did your culture exchange common manners for the extra lessons in spear polishing?"

Donny and the other blanched for a second. "S-shut up!" Donny roared.

"I will when you apologize," Percy repeated himself.

"I owe that Greek Bitch nothing! She seduced me into-"

BOOM!

A lighting bolt zipped across the air hitting Donny on the chest sending him flying back. The Romans behind him were pushed onto their backs form the force of the attack. And on the other side was Thalia with electricity running across her hands and a look of anger on her face.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?" Thalia grumbled out.

Donny groaned out, "w-what the hell?"

"Oh stop acting. I barely hit you with enough energy to shock a mouse, let alone a human being," Thalia rolled out.

Percy and the Roman demigods blinked. "Thalia, I'm not going to lie, that was so scary," Percy said as the other Roman demigods nodded.

"W-who are you?" Donny finally got up and managed to ask.

"I am Thalia Grace. Protector of camp Half-Blood. I am the daughter of Zeus, or in your case, Jupiter, you know that guy whose names you have splattered across your t-shirt," suddenly the cloudless sky filled with the sound of thunder rumbling, "now. What exactly did you call me?"

"N-nothing. Sorry," Donny immediately back away, "please don't kill me."

Percy smiled, "and that is why you don't mess with the daughter of Zeus, ah, I mean Jupiter."

"Wait, did you say your name was Grace?" a soft voice called out from the crowd of Roman demigods. Slowly a figure moved from the back to the front, pushing past people before finally standing next to Donny.

Percy and Thalia gasped. The person who stood before them was around 12 or 13. He had blond hair and a very handsome looking face. On his jawline was a small scar, the kind one get when biting into a stapler. He wore the purple camp Jupiter t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. His eyes were blue, the same shade as Thalia. Percy didn't even need to look at his title to know who he was, but he did anyway;

 **Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter**

 **Lv- 14**

"Jason!" Thalia shouted out as she charged towards him. The Roman demigods readied their weapons in case she was attacking again, but to their surprise Jason simply walked up to the girl.

Jason didn't know what he was doing, it just felt right. He said nothing as he met Thalia halfway. She immediately enveloped him in a hug holding him close. Jason smelt like oak with the hint of ozone that all children of Zeus had. Thalia held her brother close as she cried tears of joy.

"I thought I lost you forever Jason," Thalia said as she sniffed, "Gods how I have missed you."

"W-who are you?" Jason asked.

Thalia broke the hug, "you don't remember me?"

Jason shook his head, "n-no. Should I?"

"Then why did you come forward?"

"You had the same last name as me," Jason said rubbing the back of his neck, "I can't explain it, but it just felt like….like I had to come forward."

Thalia nodded smiling, "it makes sence. You were only a baby when Hera took you, I mean, Juno. When Juno took you away. But nothing? You don't remember anything?"

Jason shut his eyes in concentration, "I do remember something. I remember….chocolate chips. With..with-"

"-With three layers of fudge on top," Thalia completed, "that was your favorite flavour. I used to sneak you some when mom wasn't looking."

"Mom?" Jason asked, "you mean...our mom?"

Thalia nodded again, the tears came back, "yes Jason… our mom. I'm your sister. My name is-"

"Thalia," Jason said as a look of remembrance came across his face, "you're Thalia. You're my sister."

The daughter of Zeus couldn't hold it much longer as she grabbed Jason in another hug. This time however the action was answered with a hug from Jason. The siblings held each other as warm tears rolled down their face. At last, they were whole again.

"What in the name of Mars is going on over here!" A loud and bumptious voice called out causing everyone to look away from the touching sister-brother reunion.

Percy saw the Romans open a path through which two new demigods arrived. They both had a golden set of armor on and a purple cloak over it. Each had a Gladius on the side and their chests were decorated with medals.

The first woman was a older teen, probably 17 if not 18. She had golden blonde hair with warm brown eyes. She also had a very curvy figure, her chest threatened to pop out of her chest piece and her hips were wide enough to draw the eyes of every boy there. Even Percy looked for a second before he reminded himself he had a girlfriend who could throw lighting bolts out of her hand. 'Curse you Goblin's Growth!'

The second person was a man, 16 years old with the beginnings of a beard on his chin. He had long brown hair and black eyes and a very square jaw. He looked like the kind of person who Percy would expect in a Mr. Muscle pageant. He was covered head to toe with muscles, the big rippling kind that some girls found repelling. On his back was a lone spear that looked imposing to some, but ridiculous to Percy, after all if the shaft was so big how could he use it properly? He would have to waste so much energy just to make sure the spear doesn't go flying off somewhere every time he spun it around.

 **Julia Roberts, Praetor of Camp Jupiter**

 **Lv- 17**

 **Robbert Bigwheel, Son of Mars**

 **Lv- 21**

'These two must be the praetors,' Percy realised as he stepped in front of Thalia and Jason, "hi Praetors. My name is Percy Jackson, and we have a lot to talk about."

Rob narrowed his eyes, "okay Percy, tell me something, why the fuck does everyone think you're a Greek?"

"It's because I am," Percy repled, "we both are actually," pointed to Thalia who had now broken her hug, but Jason stood by his sister's side, "we came at the request of the Gods."

Julia narrowed her eyes, "and what proof do you have of this?"

Percy scratched his head, "ah,... I don't really have… oh, I know! I swear on the Styx that we were sent by the Gods on a quest to find camp Jupiter."

Suddenly the clear blue sky rumbled with the sound of thunder indicating that the deal was done.

"You idiot!" Thalia yelled hitting Percy across the back of the head, "don't use the Styx as a type of polygraph! It's an ancient promise between a man and the Gods, not a lie detector test!"

Julia nodded, "she is right. That was a very foolish thing to do."

Rob huffed, "no wonder everyone thinks you're a Greek."

Percy threw his hands up, "I can never win."

Julia sighed, "okay fine, so you were sent by the Gods. You say that you are Greek but I find that hard to believe. You two look 16, much older than any normal demigod. Your scent must have attracted many monsters to your location, how have you survived?"

"That's because we have a camp of our own," Thalia spoke up addressing Julia's question, "it's called camp Half-Blood, and it is the Greek demigod camp site."

The gasp went through the crowd of Romans as they all began to talk in low whispers. Jason on the other hand was confused.

"Thalia?" Jason asked his sister, "what do you mean Greek Camp? Aren't you a daughter of Jupiter?"

Thalia shook her head, "no Jason, I'm not. I'm a daughter of Zeus, the Greek version of Jupiter."

"Legionnaire Jason," Julia said startling the son of Jupiter.

"Yes Praetor Julia," Jason stood at attention.

"Do you know this woman?" she pointed at Thalia.

"Yes ma'am, she is my sister."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "do you mean through your father?"

Jason shook his head, "no ma'am, through our mother. Thalia is my true sister."

"They are here to kill us all!" someone from the crowd yelled out.

"Let's kill them before they attack us!"

"Are you crazy?! She's the daughter of Jupiter! He'll kill us!"

"She's a Greek! Jupiter won't mind if we take out the trash!"

"Wow," Percy said looking at all the commotion around them, "so much racism, so little time."

"We are not racist," Rob said, "we are just stating the facts. And the facts is that you Greek and sly, scheming little pieces of-"

"Robbert!" Julia hissed, "do not insult our guests."

Robert bleached, "b-but Julia! They aren't our guests! They are Greeks!"

"Yeah Praetor Julia!" someone from the crowd yelled out, "they are probably waiting for us to lower our gaurd and then plan on invading us!"

"We need to get rid of them before they try anything!"

"Yeah! Kill the Greeks!"

"Kill the Greeks!"

"Kill the Greeks!"

Percy was pissed off. He was about to step in when suddenly Julia spoke up.

"Silence!" She yelled with a loud angry voice, "do you not remember the message the Gods sent us last night? Juno herself appeared before us and told us to expect guests soon that would help us win this war with the Titans!"

Percy was impressed, not only was Julia a looker she also seemed to know how to control the camp. She was so unlike most of the girls he knew. Something told Percy that if there was anyone in this camp that he could trust it would be her…..and that has nothing to do with her huge tits, no, nothing at all.

"And you think we need the help of these Greeks?" Rob spat out, "do you really think the Roman legion is that weak?"

Percy rolled his eyes, 'I think Rob might be compensating for something, why else would a guy need so many muscles and such a huge spear. Hehe, oh that's a good one. I should remember that.'

Percy chuckled under his breath while Thalia stepped up, "look we mean you no harm. We come under a banner of peace, nothing else. We have no alternative plans or schemes. Look I was given this quest personally by Zeus, I mean Jupiter. Kronos, ah...wait, who is the Roman equivalent of Kronos?"

"Saturn," Percy and Julia supplied at once.

Thalia nodded, "right, Saturn. He's alive and he's growing stronger day by day. The Gods want us to join forces so that we can fight him together."

The Romans began to speak among themselves as Jason looked at his sister in amazement. She was so confident and reassuring, if she was a Roman Jason was sure she would have been a Praetor.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Rob asked with narrowed eyes.

Percy sighed, "dude why would we be lying to you?"

"Because your-"

"-And I swear to the Gods if you say it's because we are Greek I will kick you ass," Percy snapped narrowing his eyes at the Praetor.

Rob glared back, "please, as if you can. Weak ass Greek, no muscles, no armour, nothing. What type of demigod are you?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "a pretty good one considering I don't have to wear armour. Also who the hell wants to look like you? Personally I think you look like a peice of shit that Hercules popped out that somehow grew muscles."

Rob was furious while a few Roman laughed at Percy's comment, "silence!" Rob roared out.

"Percy do you have to piss off everyone we meet?" Thalia huffed in frustration.

"It's not my fault the racist asshole is being an asshole," Percy replied with a shrug.

"I am not a racist!" Rob shouted.

"Dude I have already been through this argument with one of your...ah, legionaries? Yeah, one of your Legionaries. So just shut up and accept what you are, a weak, muscles bound idiot that is obviously overcompensating for something below the waist."

"WHAT?! I'm not compensating for anything!"

"That giant spear strapped on your back says otherwise."

A lot more Romans laughed this time while a few forand.

"Oh my Gods Percy shut up!" Thalia hissed, "we are on thin ice as it is!"

"Right, sorry," Percy fell in on himself, he may be able to fight 30 foot zombies but Thalia still scared the shit out of him.

Julia snickered at the last comment as well, "I have to say Greek boy you must have pretty big stones to outright insult the leader of the enemy camp you are currently standing in the middle of."

Percy shrugged, "well I don't see it like that. I think of it more as a camp that is yet to become our ally. And the insulting is just my way of showing friendship."

Julia smiled, "I see…..very well, come with us. We shall discuss what to do with you and your….proposal."

"What?!" Rob shouted, "Julia you can't be serious! We can't allow them into the camp!"

Julia sighed, "it is not our decision to make Robbert. The Gods have asked us to consider their request, would you fight against the decision of the Gods?"

Rob looked like he wanted to argue but didn't. He looked away in anger but remained silent.

"That's what I thought," she turned to Percy and Thalia, "follow me. Oh and you as well Legionnaire Jason."

Jason gulped but nodded. The Praetors lead the Greek demigods further into camp while a small group of roman soldiers handed back, walking a few paces behind just in case.

Julia and Rob lead the group with Percy just behind them and Thalia and Jason at last as the two siblings started to catch up. Percy looked around at the sights. Every building here was beautifully created. Say what you will about the Romans, but at least they knew how to build.

They saw a building advertising for chariots, a shop that repaired togas, another one which sold togas. Then there was a bakery by the side and even a stable which was filled with….were those unicorns?

"What's that over there?" Percy asked pointing to a large building to the side. It was large with white collars on the front and marble steps leading up to the entrance. It was draped with flags with an eagle swon on and the words SPQR written on top.

"That's the barracks for the first cohort," Julia explained, "every cohort has a barrack and a symbol to represent them."

"The First cohort is the best of the best, so it is obvious that I came from the cohort. We only take in the best fighters," Rob explained inflating his chest with pride, "and as such our symbol is the Eagle."

"The second cohort has the bear, the third has the wolf, the fourth has a horse and the fifth has the prairie dog," Julia explained as the group took a left at a T crossing.

"Prairie dog? Why does the 5th have something so lame?" Percy asked, "why not.. I don't know? A tiger or even a lion? Why a prairie dog?"

"Their symbol was a lion," Julia explained "but after certain...difficult circumstances they chose to to change it."

"Huh, more like forced to change it," Rob said, "stupid fifth cohort. Lost the camp's treasure in a quest gone wrong. Fucking losers the lot of them."

Thalia turned to Jason, "which cohort are you Jason?"

The blonde haired kid blushed, "f-fifth cohort."

"Ha!" Rob laughed, "no wonder you're related to a greek boy! Fifth cohort is filled with nothing but Greeks and losers."

Jason flinched as Percy and Thalia narrowed their eyes in anger. Julia looked at them from the corner of her eye. They looked like they were going to do something, but luckily cooler heads prevailed.

"So what does a cohort do?" Percy asked holding in his anger.

"It is a group of the army," Julia explained as she took them further into the camp, "each legionnaire is assigned a cohort and then they are trained in said chorot." Julia then went on to further explain the working and dealings of the cohort.

The small group soon arrived at a two story wedge of white marble with a columned patio like and old fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out in the front and over the dorray was a large purple banner with the words, 'SPQR' written on it with gold.

They entered the building and Percy was again enchanted by the sights before him. On the ceiling was a mosaic painting of Romulus and Remus underneath a giant wolf. If Percy remember his Roman history right that wolf was Lupa. The floor was polished marble and along the walls was a glass display filled with medals and awards.

In the center of the room was a huge desk filled with paperwork and scroll and on the other side was two chairs with two different workstations. One station had papers neatly arranged and organized while the other was complete chaos.

Julia sat down in the organized area, Percy figured her for the serious type while Rob just looked like he liked to punch things and didn't really seem like the kind to sit behind a desk.

"So," Julia began, "explain."

"What do you want to know?" Percy asked.

"Everything."

For the next ten minutes Percy and Thalia took turns explaining all they knew to Julia and Rob. They told them about the civil war, about how the Gods separated them using the Mist and about how each God had two forms, one Roman and one Greek.

At the end of the explanation Julia spoke up, "you want to join forces. Why?"

Thalia answered, "it would be easier to fight the Titans with a coordinated attack force rather than doing it separately."

"Okay, reasonable answer," Julia nodded, "but why do you want to?"

Thalia looked at Jason, "so that I can protect my brother."

"You believe that he is in danger?"

"As long as he is a child of Ze-Jupiter, he is a child of the prophecy and he is in danger."

"You speak of the great prophecy," Julia asked an Thalia nodded. "Do you believe that we cannot protect one of our own?"

"No, but I'm his sister, I don't care if your are capable or not. I will always believe that he will be the safest with me."

Julia nodded, "understandable. Alright….we are going to call a meeting of the senate. We shall consider your demands there." Julia then wrote down something on a piece of paper which suddenly disappeared in a flash of gold.

"What happened to the paper?" Thalia asked.

"It was sent to all the members of the senate," Julia explained, "we should be hearing back from them soon. If we are lucky we can have the meeting in an hours time."

"A senate?" Percy asked.

"Yeah senate," Rob spoke, "we aren't the leaders of the Roman camp, just the military base. It is the senate that makes decisions on what camp Jupiter can or shouldn't do."

Percy was impressed, "damn, you guys basically have an entire system government planned out. I'm impressed."

"Of course you are," Rob huffed, "after all you are a Greek. What is the governmental body you serve? A dictator?"

"Well we don't really have a governmental system per say," Thalia explained, "we just have the heads councillors and Chiron to lead us."

"You don't have any proper leader?" Julia asked in shock, "your battle strategy must be in ruins."

Percy shrugged, "we manage."

"Well we don't have an official leader," Thalia explained, "but we do have someone we all listen to."

"You?" Jason asked.

Thalia chuckled, "no little brother."

Jason was confused, "then who?"

Thalia looked at Percy, "him."

"Him?!" Jason asked in surprise.

Percy chuckled, "why do you sound so surprised little dude?"

"It's just- I mean, you're not- well, not exactly," Jason took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "what I mean is that you don't exactly feel the type."

Percy smiled, "yeah I know. I tend to give people that feeling."

"I-I'm sorry," Jason apologized, "it's just that Thalia was a lot more, well, open than you and I-"

Percy laughed as Jason talked so fast he tripped over his words, "relax little dude, it's fine. And it's understandable, Thalia was on a role, so there was nothing for me to do or say. And I don't know about you, but I have found that doing anything to interrupt or irritate you sister is a bad thing."

"Yeah, like waking her up by pouring water on her," Thalia mumbled under her breath.

Jason nodded, "right...sorry again. It's just that, you seemed kind of….laid back?"

"That's because I'm kind of a laid back guy."

Thalia laughed, "yeah right! You're only 'layed back' when you're with me or a friend. You basically spend your free time killing zombies and training. You, Percy Jackson, are one of the least laid back people I know."

"We coming back to the, 'I don't know how to have fun' argument aren't we?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah, we are. And we will be returning to that, the moment we go back to camp, _leader_."

Rob laughed, " Haha! This little shrimp is your leader?!"

Thalia nodded, "yeah, and?"

Rob was stunned at Thalia's bland tone of voice, "b-but why?! You are clearly stronger than him. After all you are a daughter of Jupiter and he's...ah, what are you again?"

"Son of Poseidon," Percy said with a casual shrug.

"What?!" Rob shouted as he stood up in shock. Even Julia looked surprised at that while Jason just looked startled.

Percy blinked, "ah, did I say something wrong?"

"Your a son of Neptune?!" Rob yelled out.

Percy nodded slowly, "ah, yeah, I guess."

"Oh shit," Julia cursed as a look of tension came on her face, "this so bad."

"Why is this bad?" Thalia asked.

"Because a son of Neptune is considered bad luck," Jason explained, "camp Jupiter used to be in the San Francisco Bay area, but then a child of Neptune accidentally caused a giant earthquake killing lots of people and forcing us to move."

Percy was in shock, "woah, that must have been quite some child of Neptune. I don't think even my powers are strong enough to do that."

"Really?" Thalia asked in surprise, "that seems strange."

Percy nodded, "yeah, but it makes sense. A child of a God or Goddess with many domain can only focus on one domain of their parent. Like Nico and Bianca, Nico is great at shadows controlling, but Bianca is better at controlling the Earth, see? I'm not perfect at Earthquake control, but I am very good with water. Maybe John can use Earthquake control better than me, but he hasn't really tired."

Thalia nodded while Julia and Rob were busy discussing amongst themselves. Finally they came to an agreement and Julia spoke up.

"Percy I want you to promise us that as long as you are here you shouldn't use your Earthquake powers."

Percy nodded, "done. No problem."

"No, I mean I want you to swear on the Styx."

"Hmm, my Earthquake powers are a big part of my powers, is it alright if I only swear to only use them if there is an emergency?"

Julia and Rob shared a look and they nodded, "that is acceptable."

"I Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon swear to only use my Earthquake controlling powers within Camp Jupiter if there is an emergency."

Thunder roared outside and the two Praetors looked visibly relaxed.

"So, how long do we have to wait till the Senate get's back to us?" Percy asked.

"A hour," Julia replied, "it shouldn't be any longer than that."

Percy nodded, "so….what do we do until then?"

Thalia and Jason were already talking to one another. Jason told his sister all that had happened to him over the last few years. It seemed that Jason grew up in camp Jupiter, not unlike Annabeth in camp Half-Blood. He was basically raised by the people in camp and they treated him like family.

Thalia was glad for that last part, she was so worried that he was mistreated that Percy could sense it without the use of his Empathic powers. Eventually though the topic of conversation came to Thalia.

"So I have been meaning to ask," Jason said, "why do you look so young?"

Thalia laughed, "simple brother of mine, I died."

Jason and the others looked surprised. Thalia then went into her story about how everything went down. How she died protecting camp and was turned into a tree. How the tree was poisoned by Kronos's army and how Percy got the Fleece to save it. And how the fleece accidentally healed her as well bringing her back to life.

"So that's why you don't look like you're 20," Jason nodded in understanding.

"Wait, so how old are you?" Rob asked.

"Well seeing as I was dead for so long, I would assume I started ageing again the moment I got brought back, meaning I am right now 15."

"When's your birthday?" Julia asked,

"22nd December," Percy replied. Thalia looked surprised, "oh don't look so surprised. It's my job to know such things."

"Wait, you're going to be 16 in 6 months time?" Rob asked, "that means-"

"-That you have the highest chance of being the one the Great Prophecy speaks about," Julia finished.

Thalia nodded, "yeah, I know."

Julia sighed rubbing her head, "we at first thought Jason was the child of prophecy, we have been training him to be so. But now with you here…. Percy, who old are you?"

"I'm going to be 14 in a month's time," Percy told them.

"So you are the next candidate for the prophecy if anything happens to Thalia," Julia thought out loud as she rubbed her chin in concentration.

Thalia sighed, "yeah, I also wished I wasn't the chosen one. In all honesty Percy would make a much better chosen on than I ever could."

"Thalia we talked about this," Percy told her in a warning tone, "stop belittling yourself."

Thalia nodded, "yeah yeah I know."

"Wait your serious?" Rob asked surprised, "the daughter of Jupiter is freely admitting that she is weaker than someone? And that someone being a son of Neptune? Are you sure you're a daughter of Jupiter? Where is your pride woman?"

Thalia glared at him, "I am a daughter of Zeus. Would you like a demonstration?" Her hand started to spark with wild electric sparks.

Rob shook his head, "no, I'm good."

"Smart boy," Thalia said cutting the electricity, "and I do have my pride, it's just not blinded by arrogance or hubris. It's obvious Percy is stronger than me, it doesn't me I like to admit that, but it's true."

"Bullshit he's stronger than you," Rob said, "you're a daughter of Jupiter for crying out loud! How can the son of that stupid water God be stronger than you!"

"Dude my dad is one of the Eldest gods," Percy said in a calm voice, "he controls around 70% of the Earth, do you really want to go and insult him?"

"We Romans don't care for Neptune," Rob explained, "to us he is nothing but a crazy water God who is barely better than a Nymph."

Percy felt his anger rise, "hey shut up! You don't see me insulting Ares!"

Rob turned to Percy, "how did you know I was the son of Mars?"

"You have a giant spear attached to your back, a stupid grin on your face and you pissed me off the moment I saw you, of course you're a son of Ar-, I mean Mars. The only thing left is the tendency to act like a madman and we have a perfect match."

Rob growled, "my father is not a mad man!"

"Yeah he is, and he's also a traitor," Percy spat back.

"How dare you!" Rob stood up, "I should have you hanged for that!"

"You can try asshole, and when I kick your ass don't go crying to your daddy because I kicked his ass to!"

"Lies!" Rob shouted, "how could you possibly do something like that! Mar is the best fighter ever!"

"Simple, I took the Master bolt, which he helped steal from Zeus might I add, and I shoved it up his ass. I then sent a blast of thunder up his behind!"

Rob was seeing red, "lies! My father would never fall to someone like you!"

Percy shrugged, "like I care what you believe. You can believe the sun is blue, doesn't mean it is."

Rob growled, "that's it! I demand a fight for you!" Rob grabbed his spear and leveled it at Percy.

Percy scoffled at the spear, it looked like a giant version of Clarissa's own spear, "and why should I fight you? I have nothing to prove."

Rob growled, "fight me, or else you admit that Neptune is a weak God."

Percy growled, his eyes turned Red and stayed that way, "insult **me** if you wish **,** I can take it **. But if you ever say anything about me dad I will rip your heart out!** "

Rob was visibly frightened at the aura of anger Percy gave off. He could feel the Bloodlust in Percy voice, it was so thick that Rob felt like it was choking him. But he couldn't give up now, it would make him lose face.

"I-I still demand a fight."

Percy's eyes glowed red as he smiled, " **fine I acc-** "

Thalia hit Percy upside the head startling the boy, "knock it off sea brains."

Percy looked at Thalia and immediately the aura of anger and the Blood lust all went away. Percy rubbed his head, "that hurt Thalia."

"Yeah, it should," Thalia put her hands on her hip, "we came here to get their help, not fight them."

"But he insulted my dad!"

"So you were what going to kill him?" thalia asked putting Percy on the spot light.

"No…..just beat him up a bit. Maybe break a bone or two."

Julia were taken back by what just happened. Julia couldn't stop Rob from running his mouth, again. It was true that the Romans didn't care for Neptune, but they still gave him respect out of fear. Rob however went overboard with the insult and had pushed their guest. Julia was at first worried for Percy, Rob had been known to hurt people that insulted him in anyway, and Percy had just insulted his dad, who Rob looked up to.

But the moment Percy opened his mouth she stopped being scared for him, and started being scared of him.

The way the anger and Bloodlust poured out of Percy was just phenomenal. The power he radiated was almost toxic, it called to her and Julia for a split second felt like she would be lost in those red eyes. She felt a wave of overwhelming power that was almost seductive in nature. But just as it came it left. All it took was one look from Thalia and that powerful and dangerous person she saw disappeared replaced with the guy who was currently getting scolded for over reacting.

Thalia sighed, "look I get it okay? But you can't just go around beat the shit out of people we are trying to be friends with."

Percy lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Thalia then turned to Rob, "and you," the Praetor yelped, "don't even insult a God in front of their child. It doesn't matter who it is, Olympian God or minor God, don't do it."

Rob nodded, "yes ma'am."

Percy glared at Rob, "don't think this is over asshole."

Rob gulped. Julia sighed, "maybe we can settle this some other way."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"A test," Julia supplied, "a test between you and Rob. You both will wager something and the winner gets all. This way you two can work out your issues before it becomes a problem in the senate floor."

Percy and Rob glared at each other. Now that Rob didn't actually have to fight Percy his confidence was back. He knew that Percy was probably more skilled than him, judge by the power he radiated. But Rob had one skill he knew Percy couldn't beat him in.

"I have an idea for a challenge," Rob said with an arrogant smirk.

Percy nodded, "what is it?"

"A test of strenght," Rob smiled, "we see who's stronger."

"And the wager?"

"I wager my spear," Rob said motioning to his weapon, "it was given to me by Mars himself."

Percy nodded, "must be pretty confident huh?"

Rob grinned, "I am the strongest roman in the camp. I was once told that my strength was nearly Herculean."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the Praetor;

 **Robbert Bigwheel, Son of Mars**

 **Lv- 21**

 **HP: 1,500/1,500**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Str- 49**

 **Vit- 32**

 **Dex-22**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-7**

 **Luc-1**

 **The son of Mars, Robert was raised by a single mother who sent him off to camp at the age of 8. He rose through the ranks and eventually was raised to be a Praetor in the middle of a battle. He is known to be impulsive and rash but inside he cares about his fellow demigods beyond anything else.**

 **Likes: Mars, Julia, Rome, Training**

 **Dislikes: Greeks, Percy, Anchovies**

 **He hates Percy and wants to humiliate him**

 **He is feeling excited and confident**

Percy scoffed at his strength level, for a demigod it was impressive, but nothing compared to Percy, "fine the. A test of strenght. I agree."

"What's you wager?"

Percy opened his inventory and looked for something to give. And suddenly he spotted just the thing. He smiled as he reached inside and pulled out the shield of Ares, he got it in during that time in the amusement park and he had it ever since.

 **Shield of Ares,**

 **It is the shield of Ares which is charmed to be unbreakable and can withstand godly amounts of force. It is also charmed to give the wielder a + 20% on all attacks.**

The shield itself was plain made out bronze with the omega symbol etched onto the surface. "The shield of Ares," Percy said holding it up, "I got it after doing your dad a favour. He tried to use this to start a war, luckily I was there to stop him."

Rob grumbled, "I'm, going to enjoy taking that away from you."

Julia however was more concerned about where he pulled the shield from, "where did you store that shield? I didn't even see you pull it out."

"I have the ability to create pocket dimensions," Percy explained, "I use one to store items for safe keeping. Think of it like an inventory you would find in video games."

Julia nodded, "I see….do you have a limit?"

Percy shook his head, "nope. I can store anything, along as I can move it inside I can fit it."

"So you mean you can only store things you can lift?"

Percy nodded, "yeah."

Julia nodded as she got up from her seat, "interesting. Tell me more about this as we go."

"Go?" asked Percy, "go where?"

"You didn't actually think I was going to let you have your competition in here did you?" Julia asked looking amused, "we are going to the field of Mars, our training ground. You can fight there."

They nodded and soon the group set off once again. This time they were taken through the back of the military encampment. People were looking curiously at the sight of the two Praetors leading the Greek demigods so slowly more and more people started to follow them.

Julian turned to one of the Legionnaires that was following them, "call Hannibal and get it to bring two large marble blocks to the field of Mars, we are going to have a competition between the Greeks and Rob."

The legionnaire saluted and took off while the rest of the following members talked in hushed tones about what they were about to see.

In the back of the military encampment was another door that opened up to a road. The road went forward and forked into two paths, on towards that hill with all the temples and the other towards the city that Percy saw before.

But instead of going on the road Julia and Rob lead them off the trail and into the grassy plains surrounding them.

The fields of grass soon lead towards a large stretch of land that was rocky and rough. Percy could tell that the terrain had been stepped on repeatedly over and over, this was probably where the Roman demigods trained.

"This," Julia said, "is the field of Mars,. This is where we train, where we fight and this is where you two will settle this little argument of yours."

Percy nodded and turned to Rob, "before we begin I would like to change our wager a little bit."

Rob smirked, "why? Scared you'll lose the shield? I don't blame you, hell any Roman here would kill for a weapon of Mars."

The Romans suddenly broke out into talk.

"The Greek has a shield of Mars?"

"How did he get it?"

"This is no fair! He is a Greek! He shouldn't be allowed to even look at it!"

"How dare he!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't want to change my wager, the offer still stands. And besides I never use this shield anyway, useless thing."

"How dare you!" Rob roared, "that is the shield my father gave to you! You should treat it with the respect it deserves!"

Percy yawned, "yeah yeah, look let's get down to buisness, I don't want your spear, okay? It's kind of useless, it won't serve me well. I'll just do to it what I did to the shield, put it away in my storage space and let it collect dust."

Rob growled, "fucking Greek."

"What I want from you though is an apology," Percy said with narrowed eyes, "you insulted my dad and that I something I can't forgive. I want you to apologize over and over again, whenever I ask you will say, 'Neptune is the greatest, and I am a stupid dumb son of Mars'."

Rob snorted, "fine. I'll say that, I have no problem saying that. If you win that is, son of Neptune."

The declaration of Percy's parentage instantly set off a chain reaction inside camp. Everyone started to speak out about him bringing bad luck and how he wanted to destroy camp.

"Get rid of him!"

"Throw him out!"

"Take his shield and then throw him out!"

Percy rolled his eyes again as Julia went into overdrive trying to control the people and assure them that everything was taken care of. After she told them that Percy promised to never use his powers over the Earth inside camp most calmned down. Some were still furious about what Percy said about Mars, but they kept quite.

Just then a giant elephant came out of the military encampment and into the field of Mars. Percy watched the giant thing move slowly as it dragged forward two 15 foot tall blocks of marble.

"I'm assuming that's Hannibal?" Percy asked.

Julia nodded, "yes."

"You didn't mention he was an elephant."

Julia shrugged and soon the blocks were unloaded. Percy and Rob stood in front of their respective blocks of marble. Percy gave the shield to Thalia to hold and Rob gave his spear to Julia.

Behind them the Romans were all cheering, for Rob. They booed Percy and cried out insults. It continued like that for some time before Thalia got angry and summoned a bolt of lighting threw it in front of the crowd shutting them up.

Rob smirked, "if you truly are the leader of the Greeks then that means your loss will prove that Romans are better."

Percy smirked, "then I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong. And besides what do you mean Romans are better? You guys basically plagiarized everything from our cultural and called it your own. You guys are like the Dane Cooks of cultures. You steal things which aren't yours and then claim you are better for it somehow."

Rob and the other Romans growled in anger as Thalia face palmed herself, 'this just turned super bad super fast,' she told herself.

"We will fucking kill you Greek!" someone shouted, but was promptly ignored by all.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," Rob turned to his block of marble and drew back his right arm. He stayed perfectly still for a few seconds before he launched his fist forwards and into the marble cracking it and forming spider webs that were growing along the stone block.

Rob took his arm out and shock it, Percy could see blood around his knuckles. Rob had completely shattered the stone around the area of impact. Pieces of rocks were knocked loose and were on the ground. The cracks on the marble reached the edges, but Percy could tell they weren't really deep.

"Damn," Percy said whistling, "that is impressive."

Rob smirked as he held his throbbing arm, "your god damn right Greek. You might as well hand that shield over right now."

Percy nodded as he walked around his own marble block, "tempting, but no." Percy then released all of his six seals causing his strength to increase exponentially;

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 26 hours.**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20)= 69,140**

Percy stood to the side facing away from Rob's block of marble and pressed his hand up on the surface of his marble block. He used as little force as he could he pushed it forward pressing bother stone together.

Percy took his hand off the stone and saw his hand print imbedded into the stone. Percy smirked, he drew back his hand and launched it forward.

The moment his hand touched the stone the block shattered into pieces. The force of the punch didn't stop there however as it hit the stone block next to it destroying that as well.

Pieces of stone flew everywhere as the force of the punch sent them flying forward like leaves in a hurricane. The marble blocks were grounded into nothing as a large amount of the marble turned into dust, only a few pieces remained as a solid, and even then they only were in the form of small stones.

Percy patted himself, the marble dust was everywhere. He walked towards the crowd and reactivated his seals.

"So," Percy began looking at the stunned crowd of Romans, "which one of you wanted to kill me?"

* * *

 **Well...techinucally I did promise a chapter on the 8th so...here you all go. Enjoy. Anyway expect maybe another chapter this week, but after that I'll be tacking a break for a week or so, vacation and all that.**

 **Review and send a PM with your questions. Also no, the pairing hasn't changed, I full intened for this to be a Percy/Artemis story...it's just going to take some time to get there is all. Some time a girfirend or two, a couple of flings and maybe even a movie before it happens**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

"Again."

"Neptune is the greatest, and I am a stupid dumb son of Mars."

"Again."

"Neptune is the greatest, and I am a stupid dumb son of Mars."

Percy smiled at Rob, "are you beginning to see the truth?"

Rob nodded, "yes."

"And what is the truth?"

"Neptune is the greatest, and I am a stupid dumb son of Mars."

Percy nodded and turned to the group of Roman demigods, "now, who the fuck wanted me dead?"

The crowd parted and there standing all alone was a skinny Legionnaire with his spear clutched tightly to his side. Percy looked at his title;

 **George Mathews, Legionnaire**

 **Lv- 14**

"So?" Percy asked crossing his arms, "you going to do it or what?"

George gulped, "ah-I ah, I didn't mean-"

"Come on George," Percy smirked as the boy was surprised Percy knew his name, "come and get me."

"H-how did you know my name?"

Percy smiled an evil smile, "because I'm death. **And it's my job to know the names of all those who are going to die.** "

"EK!" George said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fell forward unconscious.

"He killed George!" someone yelled out.

Percy couldn't control himself as he suddenly broke out laughing, "oh my Gods! He actually fainted! Oh this is too good! He actually fainted! World's best army my ass!"

"Percy!" Thalia hissed hitting him across the head, "stop scaring people!"

Percy pouted, "but they started it….."

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" Thalia roared.

"She's crazier than him!" one of the Roman men said.

"Jason," a legionnaire from the 5th cohort called out, "your sister's kind of hot."

"Shut up Mark!" Jason hissed out as his friend chuckled.

"Now then," Julia walked forward, "this competition is finished. And just in time too," Julia held up a piece of paper, "I have received word that the Senate has been assembled, we should go there now."

Percy nodded, "right. Okay then, what are we waiting for?"

"Wait you can't be serious!" Rob called out, "we can't let this guy into the Senate! He could kill us all with one punch!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "dude we talked about this, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make friends."

"You literally wanted to fight a few minutes ago!"

"You insulted my dad," Percy shrugged, "by the way remind me again what you are."

Rob looked like he was about to argue, but he realised he couldn't. He had made a deal in front of all these Roman Legionaries and if he backed out and didn't keep his end of the deal, it could hurt his image.

So Rob sighed, "Neptune is the greatest, and I am a stupid dumb son of Mars."

Percy nodded, "right. And if it makes you feel any better I promise on the Styx not to kill anyone while in the Senate, unless provoked or it's an emergency."

Thunder roared as most looked at Percy in wonder. Percy blinked, "what?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Thalia roared at him, "how many times do you have to be told not to swear on the Styx?! And what the hell do you mean by an emergency?!"

Percy gulped, "you know….in case someone threatens us with a bomb or something. Or-ah,I don't really know. I just kind of-"

"-Enough," Julia spoke up, "first off Thalia is right, you should have not done such a thing Jackson, it could mean your life if anything goes wrong."

Percy shrugged, "I can manage."

Julia nodded, "right, and thank you. The promise does make it easier to trust you," she turned to the Legionnaires there, "I trust this is enough for the son of Neptune to do in order to ensure our safety?"

The Legionnaires all agreed and soon they were off.

The went back to the road leading away from the Roman encampment and towards the far off city Percy saw before. As they drew closer and closer the images of the houses became more and more clear. The houses were white with a roof covered with red tiles on top or a domed roof. Percy could see the beginnings of what looked like a replica of the Roman Coliseum in the back along with parks and restaurants all over the place. It truly looked like a piece of heaven had dropped down from the sky.

As soon as the reached the city limits Percy noticed a marble status in their way. The Praetors and Legionaries all slowed down and Percy and Thalia did the same.

"This is the Pomerian Line," Rob explained in a low tone, "basically it's the borderline of New Rome, beyond it no one is allowed to carry any weapons."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I assume it's because they don't want anyone dead like Julius Caesar?"

Rob nodded, "yeah."

"Single line people! And have your ID's ready when you enter!" The marble statue suddenly came alive.

Percy studied the statues closely, it was the marble figure of a man with no arms and everything below his waist was still one big block of stone. Percy looked at the moving statue's name and title;

 **Terminus, God of Boundaries**

 **Lv- ?**

"Terminus?" Percy asked aloud.

Julia raised an eyebrow, "you know your Roman mythology Percy, yes, this is Terminus, the God of Boundaries, he guards the Pomerian line and makes sure no one carries a weapon inside."

Percy nodded as they quickly reached the statue who greeted them.

"Ah Julia, how are you Praetor?"

The Praetor bowed, "fine Terminus, thank you for asking."

Terminus nodded and then looked at Percy and Thalia, "and who are these two?"

"The boy is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and the girl is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. They are Greek."

"Greek?!" Terminus shouted in surprise, "you are going to bring Greeks into New Rome?!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "why does everyone hate us? I mean you don't even know us and already with the hate."

Terminus grumbled, "I do not hate you boy, I'm just…..weary."

"Right….. Sure you are."

"Enough," Thalia said, "let's get this over with before we have another fight on our hands."

"Technically that was a challenge, not a fight," Percy clarified which was rewarded by Thalia glaring at him, 'I am so going to get it now.'

"Right, now where is my assistant? Janet? Janet?!"

"Coming Terminus," a woman called out. She had blonde hair and green eyes with the same shade as grass. She had just finished collecting the weapons of the other legionnaires and had them all stored away on a big cart to the side. The woman turned and walked towards Percy and his group, "another weapons collection?"

Terminus nodded, "yes. Now you two, empty your pockets, and don't try and pretend you don't have any, I can sense them!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'I wonder whether he can sense all the weapons I have hidden inside my inventory?' Percy put his theory to the side as he took out Waverider and Riptide, both in pen form.

"I don't know whether you can hold on to these," Percy said, "they are charmed to always return to my pocket."

"I'm sure we can keep them from wandering off," Terminus said as his blonde assistant took the pens along with Thalia's spear in the form of a can of mace.

"So can we go?" Percy asked.

"No!" Terminus yelled out, "what's that on your wrist?"

"Me?"

"No not you, the girl!"

Thalia pointed to her braclet, "this?"

The God nodded, "yes that."

"Well it's my shield," Thalai pressed it and activated it causing the imprinted face of Medusa to appear before them scaring the Legionnaires along with Terminus.

"Don't do that!" the God yelled out, "that can be considered a declaration of war!"

Thalia shrugged, "sorry."

"And what's with that hair?! Blue dye is not allowed according to protocol! And your clothes! The both you are dressed atrociously!"

Percy looked down, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

"It's leather! And your shoes! How do you even run in those! Swap them out for sandals this instant!"

Percy turned to Julia, "can we go?"

Julia chuckled, "yes."

They turned around and left leaving Terminus yelling for Percy and Thalia to come back claiming he had more things to tell them. Percy checked his pockets and found that both his swords hadn't returned to him, it seemed whatever magic Terminus had blocked the charm both Riptide and Waverider had.

But just then a familiar weight came into Percy's pocket. Percy looked in and saw Waverider in there.

"Guys we have to go back," Percy spoke up stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What? Why?" Rob asked.

Percy held up his pen, "my weapon came back to me."

"What?! How is that even possible?!"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Guess the charm on Waverider was too strong for Terminus to hold back."

The group quickly turned round and walked back to Terminus and his assistant who were busy freaking out.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked startling both people.

"Yep!" Janet yelled as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong, why would you think so?" Terminus asked though Percy could tell he looked nervous.

"Really? You sure you haven't lost something? Like one of my weapons?" Percy asked pulling out Waverider.

Janet and Terminus sighed in relief, "oh thank the Gods," Terminus said, "I thought we lost that! Wait! How did you get that back?!"

"I told you it has a very strong charm on it," Percy explained.

"B-but that's impossible! No mear charm can hold up to the power of a God!" Terminus looked like he wanted to pull out his own hair, but he didn't have any hands to do so.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know….so what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! This has never happened before!" Terminus all but yelled.

"It's alright," Julia spoke up, "he can bring the pen with him."

"What?! Absolutely not!" Terminus shouted, "the rules clearly state that he is not allowed to bring his weapon inside New Rome!"

"But Terminus he swore an oath not to-"

"Rules are rules!"

Julia sighed and turned to Percy, "I'm sorry. I tried. Is there anyway you can deactivate your pen's charm?"

Percy scratched his chin, "well…. There is one thing I could do." Percy then transformed Waverider into it's trident form and stuck the prongs into the ground. Percy then stepped back slowly, "stay."

Thalia laughed, "you really think that's going to work?"

Percy shrugged, "I hope so."

"Good Gods boy!" Terminus shouted, "where did you get such a weapon?!" Terminus was staring in awe of Waverider.

"I made it," Percy replied.

"You made that?!" Rob said as he also admired the weapon, "you sure you aren't the son of Vulcan?"

"Vulcan? Do I look like Mr. Spock?" Percy asked.

"No Percy," Thalia said, "Vulcan is the Roman version of Hephaestus."

"Oh, then no. I am sure I'm not a Vulcan, though the power to paralyze someone with a touch does sound pretty cool."

"Such power," Terminus continued practically drooling at the weapon, "truly a weapon fit for a God!"

"Alright then let's move on, the Senate is waiting for us," Rob said as the group quickly moved forward.

Luckily this time Waverider didn't return to Percy's pocket, the verbal command to stay must have worked.

Percy entered the city and was immediately struck by how many people there were inside. Each of them was ether a demigod, a Legacy, or a former Roman Legionary. Percy wondered what would happen if anyone attacked New Rome, with no weapons inside the city the people won't be able to defend themselves. But considering that every adult here was at least level 20 Percy would guess that the citizens of New Rome could handle themselves pretty well.

There were many college age kids around, several of them waved at the legionaries as they passed by. There were parents outside walking with their kids, the shop keepers were busy trying to score customers. People were everywhere hanging around fountains talking, relaxing, and just having a good time.

"This place is amazing," Thalia said looking at everything in wonder.

"Yes it is," Julia nodded in agreement, "most would say this is worth the 10 years of service required to enter."

"Do the Greeks not have something like this?" Rob asked snarkily.

Percy shook his head, "no. But I'm beginning to think that maybe I should build one."

"Build one? You're just going to build a city?" Rob asked skeptically.

Percy nodded, "yeah. I am," Percy looked around as he saw demigod couples everywhere enjoying life.

From a military standpoint this made sense. Have a place for soldiers to rest after war and if the time comes you can call on them again. And any child they have will also automatically join in the war, that is probably why there are so many members of the Roman camp when compared to the Greek camp.

Since the Roman demigods get to retire and live a life, they get to have children, who are also accepted into the camp, making sure that the Legion never ran out of members.

But it wasn't just that. He wanted this life for himself and the other demigods, a future where they could be safe. When all the war and fighting was over, just a place for them to retire to.

Ping!

 **Legendary Quest Alert!**

 **Create a safe Haven for the Greek mythology!**

 **Requirements for the Quest to be considered complete;**

 **Obtain a minimum of 6 Km stretch of land under your name**

 **Establish a barrier around said piece of land. (Note: Barrier should be strong enough to not let high level monster inside.)**

 **Build a minimum of 20 buildings**

 **Have enough living room for 100 people.**

 **Have the basic utilities needed for living, (Water, Electricity, Drainage, Hospital, Pool, Wifi, Wifi, Wifi)**

 **Establish a college and shcool inside the Haven**

 **Name the Haven**

 **Rewards,**

 **10,000,000 Exp**

 **300 Points**

 **20 Level Skill disk (5)**

 **10 Level Skill disk (5)**

 **5 Level Skill disk (5)**

 **1 Level Skill disk (5)**

 **Failure,**

 **All the Greek demigods will die young and will never see old age.**

 **Personal guilt**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy's eyes shot open so quickly he felt like his eyelids were about to tear open. '10 million Exp?! Fuck yes I want to accept!'

Percy pressed yes and the box dissolved itself. Percy smiled until suddenly realization dawned on him. 'Wait….I have to build a city?! What the fuck?! How do I do that?! I can't even build a shelf!'

Percy was ripping his hair and hitting himself in the face over and over again while Thalia and Julia looked at him from afar.

"Should we try and stop him?" Julia asked.

Thalia shook her head, "it's times like this when I learnt that the best thing you can hope for is for Percy to just calm himself down."

And sure enough, like a switch had been flipped, Percy suddenly straightened up and a look of calm fell over his face. He had activated his Gamer's mind and used it to calm himself.

'Okay think Percy think. The first thing you need is funds. Lots and lots of money. Okay that won't be a problem. I have a freaking treasure chest filled with gold, good thing I didn't give it to Chiron yet. I can use the Gold to buy the land to build the haven on. Then I need to build actual buildings…..maybe I can get the Hephaestus kids to help me with that. Maybe they could draw up the designs and I can build it myself, or even ask Annabeth. That's it! I'll ask Annabeth! I'll get the designs from her and build it myself!. After all I do have super strength and super speed, what else do I need?'

Percy kept thinking about his new problem and soon they reached Senate building. The building itself was located on the west of the Forum, which was basically the heart of the City. The building had a white-dome on top with pillars holding up the ceiling. The steps leading up to the senate was also marble and looked polished form frequent use.

The Legionaries and Percy entered the Senate and inside reminded Percy of a mix between a high school lecture hall and the Amphitheater back at Camp Half-Blood. The hall was in the shape of a semi circle filled with cushioned seats all facing the raised stage on which was a podium and two chairs.

The Legionnaires quickly took the seats on the left of the stage near the back, while Julia and Rob lead Percy and Thalia towards the front rows. There Percy saw the front row was also occupied by ten other senate members most of whom were all older demigods, one even looked around 50, which meant Edward Neak wasn't the oldest demigod Percy had ever seen, this guy was.

Julia and Rob got onto the stage and the Greek demigods followed them.

"Ah hm," Julia cleared her throat but no one paid her any attention. Many of the senators were discussing amongst themselves.

"Attention!" Rob shouted startling everyone with his booming voice. Percy simply raised an eyebrow, if he remembered correctly Rob had a thing for Julia, ah the things we do for love.

"Thank you," Julia nodded to Rob, "now senators I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you all here today."

"Is it about the Greeks that have supposedly come into camp?" one of the senators, an older man with black hair and a thick beard asked. Percy looked at the man's name and title;

 **Edgar Winston, Son of Mercury**

 **Lv- 27**

'Wow, a son of Hermes,' Percy realised, 'I never would have guessed. He doesn't quite look the part.'

It was true, Edgar was frowning, and that was scary. Percy had rarely ever seen a son of Hermes frown, the last one he saw frowning was Luke, and that was when Luke had to go back to spy on Kronos.

Julia nodded, "yes, it is Edgar."

"Are the two behind the Greeks?" another senator asked. A chubby man with brown hair and a sweaty brow. Charles Lame, son of Bacchus.

"Yes, they are," Julia stepped to the side, "make your case."

Thalia and Percy nodded and stepped up.

"You want to take this?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Your a daughter of Jupiter, they like Jupiter. Plus I might accidently piss them off, again."

Thalia nodded as she spoke up, "Romans, greetings. I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, or in your case, daughter of Jupiter."

The senate went into a ruckus, everyone started talking about Thalia and what she represented.

"I have come from the Greek equivalent of Camp Jupiter, camp Half-Blood," Thalia continued, "we were sent here by the Gods in order to form an alliance against Kronos-I mean Saturn, and his forces."

"Why should we trust you?" one of the Senate members asked.

"Because Kronos wants us dead just as much as he wants you," Thalia shot back.

"And what guarantee can you make that you will not betray us?"

"Simple," Thalia crossed her arms, "mutually assured destruction. If we betray you then we won't have the manpower to stand up to Kronos."

"Then why should we ally ourselves with you?" another voice asked. This time it was a blonde boy who was so thin Percy wondered he was just a skeleton wearing a human face. His name and title floated above his head;

 **Octavian, Legacy of Apollo**

 **Lv- 13**

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia surprised.

"I mean you are Greeks," Octavian spat out with hate dripping out of his tongue. Percy was impressed, for a 11 year old he certainly had a lot of hate to give out. "And we all know how Greeks are," Octavian said addressing everyone in the room, "she will back stab us the moment we have our backs turned!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "we are allied with the gods. If you don't ally yourself with us that means you do not ally yourself with the Gods. Does that mean Camp Jupiter wishes to ally itself with the Titans?"

"What?! No!" Octavian shouted.

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like to me," Thalia said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I jus-"

"-Give up kid," Percy spoke, "you lost this one."

Octavian blushed and sat back down. Percy could tell the hate hadn't gone anywhere, it was still there, festering, growing. 'Maybe I should keep an eye out for this guy.'

"Yes, like I said we need to come together on this," Thalia said, "Romans, Greeks, together."

Many of the Senators spoke and most were looking uncertain when suddenly Julia stepped in.

"Senators before you give an answer I must tell you one thing," Julia then proceeded to explain to them what Percy had done. How he casually swore by the Styx to non violence in the Senate and how she believed he genuinely wanted peace between the camp.

While before the Senators looked suspicious, the mention of Percy's oaths swayed them towards trust rather than doubt.

"See," Percy whispered into Thalia's ear, "it all worked out well in the end."

Thalia glared at Percy, "don't think you got off easy Mr. I am still going to kick your ass when we get back to camp."

When Julia was done the Senate began to talk amongst themselves again. Finally Edgar got up, "we understand you all wish to join forces, and the fact that you are willing to swear on the Styx to that is truly impressive. But you have to understand, we have spent thousands of years fighting and fear the Greeks. We need to be sure of your commitment."

"What do we have to do to prove ourselves?" Thalia asked.

"Simple," Edgar replied, "what do you know off the symbol of our camp?"

"You can't be serious!" Julia cried out, "Edgar that is suicide!" Even Rob nodded, the look on his face told Percy he was scared for them.

"We need to be sure they are on our side Julia," Edgar simply repeated himself, "this will prove their power and their loyalty."

"But Edgar-"

"-Enough!" the man said in a harsh tone shutting Julia down. He turned to Percy and Thalia, "so what do you know of our camp's symbol?"

Percy and Thalia shared a look. "Nothing," Thalia admitted.

"Then it is time I gave you a history lesson," Edgar said as he began his tale, "you see we have lost something, something of great value to the whole camp."

"Yeah, thanks to the fifth cohort!" a Ghost floating in the back spat out. Jason and the other Legionnaires of the 5th bowed their heads in disgrace, but Edgar ignored them.

"This symbol was a large Eagle made out of Imperial Gold-"

"-Wait," Thalia interrupted, "Imperial Gold?"

Egar and the other Romans looked surprised, "yes….you have never heard of this?"

Percy and Thalia shook their heads, "we mainly use celestial bronze weapons in the Greek camps."

Edgar and the other campers nodded, "I see… well the imperial gold was a metal made during the time of ancient Rome. It was made by the priests of the time using very ancient and powerful sorcery to create it."

'Like Waverider,' Percy realised as he idly wondered whether about the process of creating the metal. Percy remembered that he had an imperial gold spear stored somewhere in his inventory, maybe he should check it out later.

"Imperial Gold was Rome's answer to Celestial bronze, which was rare itself. We used to have more…, but after the incident with the Fifth cohort and the Eagle..."

"What happened?" Percy asked, his curiosity peaked.

"There was a Praetor, Marcus Varus from the fifth cohort. He believed himself to be part of the prophecy of seven and wished to bring glory to the camp to fulfill it."

"I'm sorry prophecy of seven?" Percy asked.

Edgar sighed, "it is an ancient prophecy, with no signs of being fulfilled any time soon. But that is not important. What is important is that Marcus believed himself to be one of the chosen demigods in the prophecy. He consulted with an Augur-"

"-An oracle," Julia supplied seeing Percy and Thalia's confused faces.

"-And he found that the answers he needed was in Alaska. So Marcus, in his hubris, took the whole of fifth cohort, most of our imperial gold weapons and the Eagle itself and set out to prove himself…..he never came back. He disappeared in that land, no one knows what happened to him."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "wait that doesn't make sense. How can someone just disappear like that?"

"Alaska is the land beyond the Gods," Julia explained, "once Marcus went there the Gods could not help him. Whatever killed him managed to stay hidden up there, scouts found not a trace of the missing cohort, the weapons or the Eagle."

"What's so important about this Eagle anyway?" Thalia asked, "isn't it just a big decoration piece?"

"It is more than just that," Rob said, "it is fused with the powers of the Gods themselves."

Percy's eyes widened, "so that means-"

"Yes," Edgar nodded, "the Eagle that was stolen was empowered by Jupiter," he turned to Thalia, "your father. The Eagle would destroy all the enemies of Rome in it's path, victory was always guaranteed when the Eagle was at the head of our army. We lost it once before, but luckily we found it. The second time we lost it…..it stayed lost."

"So you want us to go to Alaska and get your Eagle back?" Percy asked.

Edgar and the other senators nodded, "yes."

"Although it is understandable that you may not be able to do so," Octavian spoke up, "after all Alaska is a very big place. And if the entire Roman legion can't find it, what luck are two Greeks going to have?"

Percy and Thalia shared a look. "Do you want to take this quest?" Percy asked.

"Do you?"

Percy gave her a smile, "I'm always up for an adventure."

Thalia smiled back, "so am I."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Go to Alaska, find and retrieve the Golden Eagle!**

 **Rewards,**

 **You will be considered as a friend of the 12th Roman Legion forever**

 **Honorary membership**

 **200,000 Exp**

 **10 points**

 **Failure,**

 **Your death**

 **Alcyoneus will be released onto the world.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy was surprised reading the failure option, 'who the hell is Alcyoneus?' Percy wondered as he pressed yes.

"We accept," Thalia spoke out surprising the Senators and the Praetors.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked, "it will be dangerous, I can't guarantee your life."

"We'll be fine," Percy assured her, "it's going to take a lot to put us down."

Thalia nodded, "yeah," she turned to the Senators, "just to be clear, we get this giant golden Eagle for you and you agree to become our allies in this war?"

"We were already allies," Edgar said, "this will just prove to us that we can trust you."

Percy nodded, "understandable. Just because we both serve the Gods doesn't mean we like each other. Hopefully our success in this quest will change your mind."

Edgar nodded, "yes, hopefully."

With that the Senate meeting was dismissed and Julia approached Percy and Thalia, "do you have any idea what you two just did?" she hissed out.

"I am assuming we did something very stupid," Percy said with a shrug.

"Not just that," Julia shot him a glare, "you also endangered this fragile alliance. If you had denied this quest then the Roman would have still worked with you! Couldn't have ever said no to your request! Edgar is an old fool, he remembers his brother dying in the fifth cohort during the expedition of 85, that's why he tricked you into this! And you two feel right into his trap!"

Percy and Thalia looked down, "we're sorry."

"But in our defence he did have a point," Thalia said.

"We need to prove to them that they can trust us," Percy said with a node, "and this is the only way."

Julia rubbed her temples, "Gods give me strength."

"Excuse me," Jason spoke up, "but I would like to join this quest."

Everyone looked at Jason, the boy looked confident, ready. Thalia spoke up, "Jason it's too dangerous."

"It would be easier with the three of us," Jason replied.

"Not really," Thalia shook her head at her brother, "Percy and I have been training together for a long time. We know each other's moves and powers. If you come you would just get in the way."

Jason was stumped that his sister just said that, "b-but-"

"-Enough Legionnaire Jason," Julia spoke, "she is right. Plus this is a quest for the Greeks, they have to do this alone."

"But why?!" Jason asked in anger, "I just found my sister and now she's suddenly going on this dangerous mission and I can't do anything to help her!"

"Relax Jason," Percy said stepping up with a calming smile on his face, "nothing is going to happen to Thalia as long as I'm around. I promise, I would sooner die than let anything bad happen to her."

Jason looked surprised, "w-why would you promise something like that?"

"Because I care for her, duh," Percy said bringing a fist up, "so we have a deal Jason?"

Jason looked unsure when Thalia spoke up, "I would take up the deal Jason," she smiled, "after all Percy was responsible for reviveing me in the first place. And I happen to know for a fact that he always does his best to keep his promises."

The blonde boy looked at the first. He smiled as he fist bumped Percy, "yeah, we have a deal."

Percy nodded and soon the group moved out of the Senate. The group of legionnaires following them quickly broke up into little groups flying all around New Rome and Camp Jupiter to spread the news about the quest given to the Greeks.

Julia and Rob lead Percy and Thalia into a cafe and bought them coffee and some snacks to eat. Percy offered to pay, but Julia refused. In her words, 'consider it a last meal of sorts.'

Percy really didn't appreciate the lack of confidence. Jason joined the Praetors and the Greek demigods and they all sat down near a corner of the cafe. They immediately started talking about the quest.

"So do you two have any idea on where to even start?" Rob asked as he sipped his triple shot espresso.

"No," Thalia admitted as she and Jason shared a lemon square, something that brought back fond memories of the past for the siblings.

"I think I might," Percy said remembering back to what he read about Alcyoneus guy. The name sounded familiar but Percy had no idea why.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"A name," Percy said, "I don't know how it's related to the quest, I just know that it is."

"And the name?"

"Alcyoneus."

"Never heard of him," Julia said shivering from the cold. Was it just her or did the temperature in the room drop?

Percy noticed the room had gotten cold the moment the name 'Alcyoneus' was mentioned. The others explained it off as a breeze, but Percy knew better. This name had something to do with the quest. If he was to guess it was the name of the monster that the expedition of 85 faced and died too. Meaning he needed to get as much information he could about this monster.

"Do you guys have a library?" Percy asked.

Rob nodded, "obviously. We have a college here and you don't think we would have a library?"

Percy glared at him, "fine, I'll admit that was a stupid question."

"Maybe it would be best to split up," Thalia said, "if we are going to Alaska we will need clothes and other provisions."

Percy nodded, "right. How about you get the clothes and other items we might need. Like a map."

Thalia nodded, "I saw a clothes store a few buildings down. I can go there."

"And I'll go to the library and dig up all I can about this Alcyoneus guy. Hopefull I can find out something that will lead us right to him."

Thalia nodded, "you have cash?"

"How much do you need?"

"A thousand bucks, just to be safe." Percy nodded and took out the amount from his inventory and gave it to her without a second's hesitation.

"And what about finding out where this guy is?" Thalia asked.

"I think I might know of a way to find out where he is," Percy replied scratching his head, "what about transportation?"

"Couldn't you just take us there the way you brought us here?"

Percy shook his head, "way too far for me. Boat?"

"Do I have to?'

"Would you rather fly?"

"Boat it is. How are we going to get a boat?"

Percy turned to Julia and Rob, "can we borrow a boat?"

"Ah, we don't exactly have a boat," Julia said.

"Hm, fine. Maybe I can ask dad for a favour," Percy grumbled out, "I'll ask him later tonight." Thalia nodded and just like that they had formed their plans for the quest.

Julia and Rob were impressed. The way Thalia planned spoke volumes about the way they both trusted and knew each other well. They took on their own assignments and didn't complain, it reminded them of soldiers who fought side by side for a long time. Or maybe a better example would be like a couple that knew each other well.

After the snack Julia took Percy to the library while Jason stayed with his sister and took her around New Rome showing her around, helping her pick out whatever she would need for Alaska.

Percy was taken to a giant building near the Colosseum. The building was made of marble and stood four stories tall. The front was covered with open windows and on the top was a painted glass celine depicting all 12 Olympians looking down into the library. The outside was filled with college age students hanging out by the stairs but the inside was empty. Which made sense, after all how many college student want to spend their summer break inside a library?

The inside itself was just as big as Percy thought. There were shelves going up to 15 feet in height reaching the floor above it. There were four stories in total, and each was filled with books. Each row was marked in latin, and though Percy couldn't read it he got a general understanding where everything was.

"Come with me," Julia said as she lead Percy to the front desk that was just to the right when one enters the library.

Behind the counter was a young woman wearing a green toga over a brown t-shirt with the band Green Day featured on it. 'Huh, didn't realise it was such a popular band,' Percy told himself as he studied the girl.

She was his age with curly red hair and blue eyes. She had lots of freckles gathered around her nose and cheeks. She had a very flat chest but her curvy behind more than made up for that.

 **Carrie White, The librarian of Rome**

 **Lv- 12**

"Carrie," Julia called out, "we need you help."

Carrie looked up and smiled at Julia, "Praetor Julia. So good to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you," Julia flashed her a smile.

"Right," she ten noticed Percy and scowled, "and who is this?"

"This is Percy Jackson. Long story short he is on a quest and needs you help."

Carrie scoffed, "you want me to help a _boy_? Really Julia?"

"Please," Julia nearly begged, "I need to get back to my station, things are probably already getting out of hand. Rob needs me, you know that lumex can't do anything right if it doesn't involve fighting."

Carrie tired to argue but sighed and nodded, "alright fine. I'll do it."

Julia smiled, "thanks Carrie!" she then turned and walked to Percy. In a low whisper she spoke, "Carrie is very...untrusting of guys. Just do what you came here to do and try not to piss her off, or else you will have both me and the entire 12th Legion on your ass."

Percy nodded, "got it."

Julia walked off and Percy was left alone with Carrie. The redhead glared at him, "well? What are you waiting for? Tell me what you want to find boy?"

'Damn, she's worse that Ary,' Percy sighed, "I'm not sure what he is, but I know his name Alcyoneus."

"Alcyoneus? Sounds familiar," Carrier looked around, "follow me."

Percy nodded as Carrier took him to the last row of book. Pressed up against the wall was a series of small shelfs each used to house reference cards for every subject available inside the library. The shelves extended across the entire wall, for the letter 'A' alone several drawers were designated for it.

"Here we go," Carrie said as she check one of the reference notes in a drawer, "we have to look in page 100 in the book , 'Giants and Titans:Enemies of Olympus' in the fourth floor, third row."

Percy nodded and said nothing as Carrie led him deeper into the library. At the very back was a dusty old staircase whose steps looked like they were about to break off at any point. Carrier didn't seem to mind though as she climbed them two at a time.

Percy quickly followed her to the fourth floor and Carrie finally stopped at the third shelf. She brought a ladder and placed it up against the shelf before climbing it. Percy moved to help support the ladder when Carrie stopped him.

"Touch that ladder and I will kill you," Carrie warned him.

"But it's not stable," Percy tried to argue back.

"Don't care," Carrie said as she began to look for the book in question.

Percy rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Found it," Clarrie said after five minutes of checking. The book however was beyond her reach.

"I'll get it," Percy said as he got ready to use his telekinesis to get the book.

"No," Carrie snapped back, "I got this."

Percy sighed but kept silent again. Carrie stretched and stretched and just as she was about to reach the book the ladder gave away causing her to fall down. Percy's quick reflexes allowed him to grabbed Carrie and move her away from the falling ladder.

"Woah,"Carrie said holding onto Percy, "that was...how did you move so fast?"

"Great reflexes," Percy replied as he put her down. As Carrier was checking herself for injuries Percy turned to the book up top, it hadn't moved an inch. He sighed and reached out to it with his mind. He pulled it out of the shelf and slowly guided it towards his open hands.

"At least we got something good out of this," Percy said showing Carrie the book before opening it to page 100.

Percy began to use his advance English language skills to read as fast as he can. He quickly found what he was looking for.

Alcyoneus it seems was a Giant. And he wasn't just any ordinary giant, he was the son of Gaea and Tartarus. It seemed that he and the rest of his brothers were born out of Gaea for only one reason, to kill the Olympians.

It seemed that these 'Giants' were special designed to destroy a specific God. Every Olympian had one, and Alcyoneus was born to destroy Pluto, or Hades in Percy's case. The Giants fought in a war against the Gods called the Gigantomachy, and they almost won.

Alcyoneus was the eldest of the Giants, he was considered one of their best warriors in battle and some called him the most powerful Giant when it came to hand to hand combat. Alcyoneus also had the power to control the dead like Hades, but he couldn't raise them up for some reason. He also seemed to be able to control Gold, diamonds and other precious jewels underneath the Earth.

Now Alcyoneus may be scary, but there was two things that scared the shit out of Percy above all else, you know ignoring the fact that he supposed to be strong enough to defeat Hades himself.

One, Alcyoneus cannot be killed when he lives inside the land he was born in. Since Percy assumes Alcyoneus was born in Alaska that means that the only way Percy and Thalia can defeat him was to pull him out of Alaska and into Canada, or even international waters.

The second thing that scared the shit out of Percy was Alcyoneus almost immortally like status. It seemed that Alcyoneus could only be defeated by a God and a demigod working together. So that meant all Percy had to do to kill this guy was find a God, get his help and then drag Alcyoneus across the state of Alaska. Then and only then would this thing die.

'Great, just great,' told himself as he went through a list of all the Gods he knew who owed him one.

'There's Hades for starters,' Percy realised, 'then there is Artemis, who I could ask for a favour, but something tells me she is still pissed at me. Then there is Hermes who might humor my request and finally there is my dad, who just might do it.'

Percy turned to Carrie, "thanks for this. It's been a great help."

Carrier nodded as she turned to put the book on a table, "you're welcome, now leave before-" when Carrier turned around she saw herself talking to no one. The boy had disappeared into thin air leaving behind nothing but a sudden gust of wind.

Percy quickly ran through New Rome at super speed and of Thalia and Jason just as they were about to cross the Pomerian line.

"Hey guys!" Percy said appearing next to them spooking both Jason and Thalai.

"Don't do that Percy!" Thalia shouted as she tried to punch him, but her hands were filled with shopping bags, so she kicked him instead.

Percy chuckled, "okay okay i get it."

Thalia huffed, "well did you find anything?"

Percy nodded, "a lot. I'll tell you later."

They quickly passed the Pomerian line and Percy saw Waverider right where he left it. Percy approached the statue of Terminus who was still gawking at the blade.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Percy asked as he took Waverider out of the ground and turned it back into its pen form.

"Trouble? From a weapon? Are you crazy Greek?" Terminus asked.

Percy chuckled, "sometime I wonder that myself."

Percy quickly grabbed Riptide from Janet and Thalia and Jason got their weapons as well. The three then quickly walked back towards the military encampment. They quickly reached the Praetor's office, the Principia, and went inside to see Julia and Rob hard at work filling out paperwork.

Julia noticed Percy and the others enter, "ah your back. I trust you found the information you seek?"

Percy sighed, "yeah, and then some."

"I see," Julia rubbed her chin, "fine then everything is settled. You two will leave in the morning, I trust you have a plan?"

"Sort of a plan," Percy said with a shrug.

The day soon ended as Jason spent the entire time taking Thalia and Percy around showing them the place. Eventually they had dinner and were given the room in the fifth cohort to sleep in. The room itself was small, just a set of bunkbeds that was pushed to the side of the room with a table across it.

Percy and Thalia were alone in the room as they quickly unpacked everything that was bought. Thalia had gotten them the completely set. A couple of winter jackets with several thermal undergarments along with some studded boots, perfect for ice walking. Thalia also brought some hiking equipment, just in case.

Seeing said equipment brought Percy flashbacks to the illusionary world he saw during his trials. He remembered how he climbed mount Othrys, how he died facing Kronos. Maybe it was because he was in San Francisco and so close to the mountain, but something about this place made Percy feel nervous, like danger was right around the corner.

Percy put the equipment away inside his inventory and then shared with Thalia all he knew about Alcyoneus. And in the end she had the same reaction he did.

"We are so fucked," Thalia cursed hanging her down in sorrow, "we are so dead even Hades will be like, 'nah huh, you too dead for me'."

Percy chuckled, "yup. But luckily I do have a few Gods who owe me one, maybe I can call them and try to pull in their favours."

Thalia sighed, "it's worth a shot."

Percy nodded and summoned a mist using his water powers. He then angled it in such a way that the rays from the tube light formed a rainbow. Percy took out a drachma and tossed it in saying the prayer to Iris and asking for his Dad, might as well ask the God who is most likely to say yes.

The image cleared up and Poseidon appeared before Percy, "ah Percy! Glad you called! How's the quest going?"

Percy sighed and began his explanation. At the end of the story Poseidon was looking shocked stiff.

"A-Alcyoneus? Are you sure?"

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"How did you find out?" Poseidon asked.

"The name came to me in my dreams," Percy lied easily

 **Lie successful!**

Ping!

 **Your skill has gained a level!**

 **Lying, Lv-15 (3%)**

 **This is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **75% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

'I might be getting a little to good at this,' Percy told himself as he saw Poseidon nodded his head in understanding, "okay then...this is troubling news."

"Why so?"

"Because Giants don't just show up out of nowhere," Poseidon said with a hard look in his eyes, "they are not like other monsters. If Alcyoneus is indeed alive then someone is behind this."

"Kronos?"

Poseidon shook his head, "not a chance. The Giants hate the Titans, even more than the Gods. They would never work for them. This is very bad news Percy, it means that another group of Olympus's enemies are making their move, sigh it's like everyone just got up and decided,'hey let's be a pain in the ass today!'. I am truly getting to old for this shit."

Percy smiled, "you don't look a day over 1000 dad."

"Ha ha, very funny," Poseidon grumbled, "but getting back to the matter at hand, you need to get the Eagle back for the Romans to trust you, stupid people those Romans. Fine, so you need the help of a God to defeat Alcyoneus."

Percy nodded, "right. I was hoping that you-"

"-I can't Percy," Poseidon immediately spoke out, "as much as I would love to I can't. Olympian Gods cannot travel outside whatever country we are inside right now, at least not with our full powers intact."

Percy grumbled, "great, so we are shit out of luck."

"Not necessary," Poseidon said with a sly smile, "tell me how big can you open up your inventory?"

Percy caught on quickly, "how big is Alcyoneus?"

"If I remember correctly….around 40 feet tall and at least 10 wide."

Percy formed, "I think I can do that. So the plan is what? I throw him into the inventory and bring him back here where you can help me destroy him?"

Poseidon nodded, "sounds like a good plan."

Percy sighed, "it will be difficult, but I think I can manage it."

"Right. And if even for a second you think that you can't do it run away Percy. Just grab the Eagle and run. There is no shame in that."

Percy nodded, "right. Oh and before you leave dad can I ask for one more favour?"

"Shoot."

"Tomorrow Thalia and I set out to Alaska and I was wondering wether you might have a boat I could borrow for the trip."

"You want a boat?" Poseidon asked in surprise.

"Yeah, not a big one, a small one if fine."

"You misunderstand Percy, that wasn't me being angry that you would even ask me such a request. That was me being angry that you thought I would say no. I'm the God of the fucking seas and everything that sails along it, I can get you the Titanic if you wanted."

Percy grinned, "sweet. But please, just something small and fast enough to get us where we need to go. Of course with my powers it should be easy guiding the boat and I can give it a boost whenever it needs it."

Poseidon nodded, "right. Tomorrow morning go into the San Francisco harbour in North Beach Pier 41 and find port number 8. You will find your boat there."

"How will I know it's from you?"

"Believe me, you'll know."

With that Percy wished his dad a good night and the rainbow message disappears.

"Now all we need to do is find out where Alcyoneus is and we are golden," Thalia said with a sigh as she leaned back on the wall.

"Don't worry about that," Percy told her, "I have a plan for that."

"Really?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Trust me."

"I talked to Chiron," Thalia said as she took off her jacket and threw it on the table, "I explained everything."

"Was he pissed?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. But after I assured him countless times that we would run at the first sign of trouble he finally agreed."

"Not that we would have needed his permission," Percy said as he took off his own jacket.

Thalia nodded, "right….wait, Percy….are those tattoos?"

Percy looked down and saw Thalia staring at the strength seals on his arm, "oh no they're strength seals. They help limit my strength and when I release them my strength doubles for a short time."

Thalia was amazed, "so back then when you destroyed that marble block..."

Percy nodded, "yup. That was me with all my seals removed."

"Amazing," Thalia looked at the tattoo like seals on Percy's arms, "there are so badass."

Percy grinned, "glad you think so. Now….what do you want to do?"

Thalia smiled slyly, "depends, what do you want to do?"

Percy smiled, "well, I know one thing to help end this long day."

Thalia nodded, "yeah, a good night's sleep."

Percy looked at her, "really?"

"Yes really. Why? You had something else in mind?" Thalia gave him teasing smile.

"So we are just going to sleep? We aren't going to do anything else?"

"Right. Now, do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk?"

Percy smiled, he could see her trying to look anywhere else but at him, "so that's it huh? You really just want to go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"...okay then," Percy said startling Thalia with his answer, "I'll be on top, you're okay with being on the bottom right?"

Thalia blinked, "seriously? Nothing? I'm your girlfriend god damn it! You're supposed to not be able to keep your hands off of me!"

Percy shrugged, "you wanted to go to sleep. And so that's what we are going to do."

"I was teasing you!"

"Hey I thought you were being serious," Percy shrugged unable to wipe the smirk that was forming on his face.

"Jackson," she said in a foreboding tone,"shut up and kiss me," Thalia grabbed Percy by his shirt collar and pulled him over her.

Percy fell on top of Thalia as he put his hands to the side to support himself as the demigoddess under him pulled him deeper and deeper into the kiss. Thalia rubbed her hands all over him. One was around his neck while the other was on his back rubbing his lower back.

Percy let his full weight fall on Thalia as he moved her to the side. They laid down sideways as they started to curl into one another. Percy's legs were wrapped around Thalia's as his hands found themselves stroking her hips.

Thalia pressed her hand against Percy's back and pushed him forward. She broke the kiss and spoke with a panting voice, "come closer, you might fall off the bed if you stay that far."

Percy smiled as he pressed his pelvis up against Thalia's, "better?"

"Much," Thalia replied as she began the kiss again.

Slowly Percy could feel her rubbing herself up against him. Percy himself was doing his best not to get a boner, but at this point it just seems like he was fighting a losing battle. Percy could feel his pants tighten again as Thalia started to increase her pace.

Percy pulled her closer and pressed right up against her, chest to chest. She then turned to put his back on the bed with her on top. He broke the kiss as he slowly bite her lower lip, he moved downwards, slowly kissing her neck, prickling her skin with hickeys.

"Oh Percy," Thalia moaned as she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders. She used her grip on them as leverage, as she increased her pace, grinding her clit on top of Percy.

Percy moaned in pleasure into Thalia's neck. He could feel his dick being pressed up against Thalia's body. Just the fact that she was the one to do it threatened to push Percy over the edge, but he held on, he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Percy slammed down Gamer's mind and quickly began to think of how he could make Thalia cum. He quickly brought both his hands and grabbed Thalia's ass cheeks. Percy then deeply kissed her as he used his hands to push Thalia harder and harder into himself.

Percy increased their pace, his hand dug deep into Thalia's juicy ass as he moved her up and down. Thalia broke their kiss trailing her saliva across his face as she moved faster and faster. She bent down and moaned into her ear, "more Percy. Faster."

Percy bite into Thalia's neck as he did as she asked. He moved her enter body faster and faster. He lifted his hips up and started moving it to match the rhythm of his hands. Thalia's grip on his shoulder grew tighter and tighter as she whimpered next to his ear.

'Just a little more,' Percy told himself as he tried his best not to cum in that very moment. The way she sounded drove him crazy, lucky Gamer's mind kept him in check.

Percy felt precum oze out of the tip of his dick but he kept it together. He grabbed Thalia's hips and moved them faster and faster. Thalia's moans grew louder and louder. She grabbed onto Percy's chest with all her might when she suddenly threw her head up in the air with her mouth wide open whimpering unintelligible words.

Percy finally allowed himself to feel the sweet feeling of release as Gamer's mind removed the mental vice on his dick allowing him to cum.

Thalia fell on top of him, she was panting, she was out of breath with sweat gathered on her brow.

"That was..." Thalia couldn't complete her sentence. She simply looked up from Percy's chest staring right at him.

"Yeah," Percy replied as he looked into her eyes, "we should do that again."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "right now?"

"No, not right now," Percy pulled her close, "later."

Thali pressed her head down on Percy's chest as the two demigods slowly drifted to sleep, thier mutal orgasims made them feel like they were floating on clouds. Percy held her close and soon the two fell unconscious driven to the realm of Morpheus.

 **The next day;**

Percy and Thalia woke up early in the morning, they kissed each other and immediately realised that they both needed a change of clothes and a shower.

After doing that Percy and Thalia meet Jason and the Praetors near the exit to the Roman military encampment.

"Make sure you come back alive sis," Jason told her, "I so do not you to transform into a tree again."

Thalia grinned, "I promise little brother, I'll come back to you alive."

Jason smiled but the his face turned to one of confusion, "hey Thalia, were there bugs in your room last night?"

Thalia looked surprised, "no, why?"

"Well you have these bite marks on you neck," Jason said pointing at them, "there are so many, I'm surprised you didn't notice them when showering. Heck they go all the way down to-"

"-Okay!" Percy jumped in, "I think it's about time we leave, yes?"

Thalia was blushing but nodded, "yeah."

Thalia hugged her brother goodbye, Jason however was still very confused. Percy waved at the Roman Legionaries all gathered near the gate to wish them luck. It seemed a lot of the Romans knew about the quest, and considering they know what Percy can do they also believe that he would be the one who would finally bring the Eagle back.

The moment they reached the service tunnel Percy put Thalia into his inventory again and took off.

The guards didn't even see him run outside. All they saw was the door flying open as a black and orange blur zoomed out into the Highway.

Compared to the great distance Percy had traveled before, the trip from Camp Jupiter to San Francisco was nothing.

In a few minutes Percy had entered the San Francisco Bay Area through the San Francisco Oakland Bay bridge. He quickly went to the North Beach area and quickly found Peir 41. It was very crowded, but Percy just zoomed past all of them and looked around to find port 8.

When he finally found the boat in question Percy checked around for security cameras before he opened his inventory and pulled Thalia out.

The daughter of Zeus looked around, "sweet. So did you find the boat yet?" Percy nodded as he pointed over Thalia's shoulder. The daughter of Zeus turned and stared at the boat docked at port 8. "Holy. Shit."

The boat was was black and white with the name 'Trident Mobile' printed on the side in sea green. The boat itself was huge, at least 24 feet tall with two stories. The boat's windows were tinted black and the overall design was very sleek and modern looking.

"Let's go inside," Percy said as he approached the boat. Percy hopped on the boat with the grace of a dancer, he wasn't affected by the way the boat moved in water. He held out his hand and helped Thalia get on. The moment she got onto the boat the water started to shake the boat a little harder, must be a warning from Poseidon to Thalia.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Thalia commented as she and Percy walked into the boat.

The back of the boat was plain looking with a low barrier near the edge, maybe to make it easier for people to get back into the boat if they fell into the water. Percy saw a ladder attached to the side of the boat and a decently spaced walkway on both sides leading to the front.

The inside of the bottom deck was the very definition of luxury. The room was filled with big fluffy couches and a TV across from them. Further inside was a small dining area with a table and four chairs. Past the dining area was the kitchen, it had a fridge, an oven, a microwave and even a stove.

Next to the kitchen was semicircular couch built into the wall with a circular table in the center. There was a huge set of tinted windows through which Percy and Thalia could see the front of the ship. On the sides of the semicircular couch was a sliding door on the left that lead outside and a set of stairs to the right that lead up.

Percy and thalia climbed it and found themselves on the upper deck. Near the front of the boat was the captain's seat. In front of the seat was a shit tone of monitors and different gadgets. Percy recognized all of them, and he instantly knew how to use each and everyone of those tools.

The rest of the upper deck was filled with another living room with an even larger TV and at the end was a set of tinted sliding doors that lead outside. The outside of the upper deck was open to the sky with a set of chairs and a table left outside.

"Percy, you need to look at this," Thalia called out from the captain's chair.

Percy turned as saw his girlfriend hand him a note that was attached to the ship's wheel. It read;

' _Impressed? I know you are, don't even try to deny it son. Anyway just to let you know, this is a_ _Lazzara 80 Sky Lounge, one of my favorite mortal boats. Treat it well and be carefull. Also the boat is locked, use your powers over the sea to activate it.'_

"I'll say one thing about him," Percy said throwing the note away, "my dad sure does have good taste."

Thalia nodded, "I know. Everything here looks so….impressive."

Percy smiled, "I know. Come on let's get this show on the road."

The couple went down to the lower deck and walked to the front of the ship. In the front of the ship were three sun beds that were extremely soft to the touch. Percy stood at the tip of the ship and looked ahead, the San Francisco Bay was beautiful to see.

"Get back," Percy told Thalia as he closed his eyes trying to connect to the ocean again like he did on Odysseus ship.

It took him a minute, but he finally found that connection again. He pulled onto the sea and suddenly the boat lurched forward. The sea tried to pull it out. But the ship was still anchored in. Percy then closed his eyes and focused on the ship itself. He commanded the ship to raise the anchor and untie to chains binding it to port 8.

Once that was done Percy reached into the sea again, and this time when the sea pulled the boat forward, it responded.

The Trident Mobile sailed across the Bay Area and quickly turned to the West sailing faster and faster.

Just then Percy felt Waverider heat up. Percy opened his eyes and reached into his pocket. Waverider was practically glowing. Acting on instinct Percy transformed the pen into it's trident form and placed the trident bottom first in front of the ship.

Suddenly Percy felt his connection to the ship grow. He could feel every single thing living around him in the ocean. The fishes that swam next to the boat. The way the water moved. Before Percy's connection to the sea felt like a rope. Now it was bigger, stronger. It felt like a steel beam.

'Of course,' Percy realized, 'Waverider enhances my connection with the sea.'

Percy let go of the trident and found that it stood straight all on it's own. Percy could feel a mental connection to the weapon, he could control Waverider with his mind, and through it control the boat and the waters around them.

The Trident Mobile quickly got out of the Bay Area and into open waters. Percy turned the boat North and set sail towards Alaska.

Percy stepped away from Waverider and turned to Thalia who was on the sunbeds.

"This is so cool," Thalia said looking around, "how are you doing this?"

"I can tap into the sea with my powers," Percy explained as he sat next to her, "I can command it and every other thing that lives in the water. Well, within reason of course. Like I can control fishes, but probably not Sea Monsters who are intelligent enough."

"Sweet," Thalia said, "does that mean I can control birds?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Have you ever tried?"

Thalia shook her head, "no, I haven't."

Percy nodded, "maybe we can try it out later. But no we need to focus on the quest. We have the boat, we have the clothes. We just need the location."

"Didn't you say you knew where to go?"

Percy shook his head, "no, I didn't. I said I know of a way to find out where to go," Percy then opened up his inventory and pulled out a glowing yellow ball.

Thalia immediately felt like she was suffocating, It was like she was having a panic attack, but she only go those when she was in high places. This didn't make sense. It was like that ball brought out and made her relive her greatest fears all at once.

"Thalia? Are you okay?" Percy asked with concern.

"T-that ball," Thalia stammered out, "it feels like fear."

Percy nodded, "it was a reward from my trials. The entity of fear, Parallax, gave it to me."

"H-how are you able to not freak out?" Thalia was panting, "it feels so….deadly."

"It's because I already faced my biggest fear," Percy replied with a steal in his voice.

Thalia remembered what he told her. About how he saw them all die by his hands, how he suffered for week believing everyone he cared about had died.

Thalia gulped, 'if he can do it. So can I.' Thalia steeled herself and slowly calmned herself down.

"I'll make this quick," Percy assured her. He turned to the glowing ball, "Parallax, it's me, Percy. I have come to ask a question of you."

Thalia waited for a few seconds in silence. Nothing seemed to happen when suddenly voice came out of the ball.

" **Ask your question, and I will answer,** " the voice that came from the ball felt like a nail being scratched on a white board. Thalia wanted to cover her ears and scream in pain, but she couldn't do that, she wouldn't allow herself be seen as something so weak and pathetic. Not now, not ever. And never in front of Percy.

"Give me the exact present location or any possible future locations of Alcyoneus the Giant," Percy's voice was clear and crisp. Thalia didn't understand it, how could he sound so confident surrounded by all this fear?

" **Alcyoneus the Giant lives in Alaska, he is presently on the Hubbard Glacier and he currently has no future locations in mind.** "

"Thanks," Percy said as he immediately shoved the ball back into his inventory. Percy turned to Thalia, "are you okay?"

Thalia rubbed her temples and groaned, "I'm fine. It's just….that thing brought out all my greatest fears at once. Is that what you got for completing your trial?"

Percy nodded as he hugged Thalia with one arm stroking her arms, "yeah. I can use it a total of three times and Parallax said that he would answer any question I asked."

"Is that why you asked about future locations as well?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, he did say anything. And considering that he is the living embodiment of fear I thought that knowledge of the future shouldn't be too much of a stretch for him. But apparently he can only guess the future."

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember what he said? That Alcyoneus has no future locations in mind? That means that Parallax only knows what other people are thinking and not the future itself."

Thalia nodded, "so, Hubbard Glacier. Do you have any idea where that is?"

"Didn't you buy a map yesterday during your shopping trip with Jason?"

Thalia nodded as Percy opened his inventory and quickly took out the map she bought. It was a booklet of sorts with every page containing a close up map of every state in the US. Percy turned to the last page and saw the map of Alaska there.

Percy put the map down and Thalia and him looked it over.

"Here," Thalia spotted the Glacier first. It was near Canada and closer to the south then Percy previously thought.

"That's not so bad," Percy assured her as he mentally commanded the ship to move towards the new location, "if I was too take a wild guess...I would say we would be at least 3000 miles. Maybe I could have run it if I wanted to hm…."

"You may have been able to run it, but you would have been exhausted by the time we reached there. And fighting at half strength against something that can't be killed unless a God and a demigods work together is not something you want to do."

Percy nodded, "right. Well I suppose it would take us….a day and a half to reach the glacier. That is with my powers. This Boat would normally take 6 days to cover the same distance."

Thalia nodded, "so we have a day and a half to prepare to fight that thing."

Percy nodded, "yeah."

Thalia looked at Percy, "want to make out again?"

Percy shrugged, "why not?"

Thalia pounced on him pushing Percy down on the sun beds as she pressed her lips up against his own. Percy had his hands on her perky behind as he pressed her close. The couple kissed and touched the other forgetting the world around them as the luxury boat they were on speed past the San Francisco area.

* * *

 **Here have a chapter. I don't know I decided to write one, I just did. anyway after this I'm going to be on vacation for the next week, so don't expect any chapters till maybe next Tuesday or something.**

 **So yeah, The Son of Neptune is my favorite story line in the HoO series, I so wanted to do and not have to wait for Gaea and all that, or else this would have only happened in chater 96 or something. So with this I have official chewed up and thrown out the script for the canon stories. Yay!**

 **The limitations of Photographic Reflexes\- you can't learn a skill you already know. Meaning if Percy didn't know archery and saw Artemis perform archery then he would gain her skills. But since Percy already knows it wouldn't be effective.**

 **So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Also I hope you enjoyed the little lemon in sprinkled in there, hopefully this will show you a little of how I might write proper lemons in the future.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

Percy tightened his grip around his imperial gold spear. He had checked his inventory and sure enough there it was;

 **Imperial Gold Spear**

 **A spear made of imperial gold. Like celestial bronze this spear can kill even the divine.**

 **Attack- 30 x Dex**

Percy didn't know why he didn't use this spear before. With his amazingly high Dex rating of 80 his total attack would have come up to 2,400 points, much more than Riptide. But then again Riptide was better suited for combat with the bonus he got from his sword mastery skills.

Thalia started to circle around the small battle area they made in the living room by pushing all the furniture and TV to the side. They both had taken off their jackets. Thalia had her hair tied up in ponytail while Percy stood with sweat gathered on his brow. Percy steadied himself, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Thalia jumped on him swinging her spear down. Percy blocked with his spear and pushed her back before thrusting the tip at Thalia.

The demigoddess blocked it easily before swinging her spear in a low angle aiming for Percy's leg. Percy jumped up to avoid the weapon started repeatedly stabbing Thalia.

Thalia side stepped all of the attacks, moving backwards. Percy swung at her legs, and his spear was promptly stopped by Thalia's own. Percy then pushed forward pinning Thalia to the wall behind her using their spears as a choker on her neck.

"Give up," Percy hissed.

"Never, lover boy," Thalia smirked as she kicked his left knee losing Percy's stance. She then pushed back and unlocked their spears with a wide swing throwing Percy off balance. Thalia swung her spear down and Percy moved to block.

Percy was just managing to hold his own, but he had to bend backwards to block her spear in time, which resulted in throwing him off balance. Thalia took advantage of this by suddenly bringing her spear back knocking Percy of balance yet again before thrusting the spear tip into his chest.

"Not again," Percy mumbled as he saw his defence points decrease;

 **Defence- 305,668,730**

It wasn't much of a lose, but it was still considered his lose. The reason why Percy so much more defence points was because he had been adding on defence points like crazy during their boat ride. Every chance he got he would activate his water body bonus and drain all his mana into his Marble skin skill.

"You're definitely skilled with that," Thalia said smirking as she transformed her spear back into a can of mace, "but you're not good enough."

Percy smirked, "yeah. Your right. You're pretty good with handling a spear. Long pointy spears."

Thalia was confused at first before she realised Percy's choice of words. A deep crimson took over he face, "perv."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, yeah. Oh, and before I forget, start pouring all of your mana into your marble skin spell, and then keep doing it again and again."

"Why?"

"It will build up your defence," Percy told her, "and I am not letting you face a Giant without being at your best."

Thalia nodded and started doing just that.

Percy nodded, "good, now...what do you want to do?"

Thalia calmned herself down, "I don't know. Want to watch TV?"

Percy shrugged as they quickly moved the couch and the TV back into place and sat down. Thalia had hold of the remote as she started to search through channels. Percy on the other hand had one arm around Thalia as he sat right next to her, holding her closely.

Thalia smiled at the action as she leaned back putting her head on Percy's shoulder as she finally settled on the News channel. It was an international news network that was currently covering the UNO meeting in New York.

"- _And that concludes our coverage of the UN's decision to increasing funding for WHO. Up next we tackle the issue of the growing crime rates all across America. In the recent months the police have found that there has been a strange uptick of crime. Police have been unable to find the cause of this phenomenon but have found that this crime wave had started somewhere around 2 weeks ago. For more we go to Chang Williams for more._ "

The news then changed to an asian man talking to the police commissioner of Seattle, one of the cities most affected by the crime rates. While most other cities were prepared for this increased crime, Seattle was not.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Kronos coming back?" Percy asked Thalia.

Thalia sighed, "I'm not sure. He was revived 2 weeks ago, so maybe there is a connection, but I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with his title."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "his title?"

Thalia nodded, "he is know as the titan lord of time, harvest and evil."

Percy chuckled, "that's so funny."

"What is?"

"Well he has two amazing titles, like lord of time and lord of evil, but then the third one is harvest. Can you imagine that? And evil time manipulating farmer wearing overall threatening to kill kids because they were playing in his corn field?"

Thalia laughed, "yeah, Gods that sounds so silly. Hey, you know what? I don't like the name Kronos, sounds like a failed energy drink. So from now on we call him the crazy Farmer."

Percy smiled, "look at you, coining your own nicknames and making fun of powerful immortals. Guess I am rubbing off on you."

Thalia smiled, "maybe."

Percy kissed her forehead, as then her lips. Just then he noticed several purple markings along her neck and he stopped and smiled, "did I give you those?"

Thalia looked down and groaned, "yeah you did," she hit him on the stomach, "ass."

"Ophf," Percy chuckled as he faked his pain, "what was that for."

"For almost forcing me to explain to Jason what a hickey was," Thalia grumbled, "next time don't make them so obvious."

"Why not," Percy asked as he kissed her just below her ear slowly going down her neck, "I want people to know you are mine."

Thalia grumbled as she pushed him away, "nope."

Percy grumbled, "but Thaliaaaaa-"

"No buts," Thalia huffed, "if all we do when we are alone is make out the our relationship will be based on nothing but physical attractions. So tuck it in big boy, I want to watch TV."

Percy grumbled, "fine….but let's at least stop watching something so depressing," he said takeing the remote and changing the channel, "let's see what else is on TV."

They skipped a few channels, sports, cartoons, sports, Discovery channel, sports, how many god damn sport channels are there?!

"Wait," Thalia said, "go back."

Percy went back showing a food channel with a woman called Nigella Lawson hosting the show. The woman had black hair and black eyes with a great smile and huge breasts. She wore a very modest baggy blouse but even through that Percy could tell that she had huge tits.

Percy looked at Thalia, 'is this a test? I heard girlfriends do this to test whether their boyfriends are attracted to other women….yeah this is a test. Don't look at the hot older woman's boobs Percy, don't do it. No. Don't do it.'

Percy eventually had to use Gamer's mind to stop his head from imagining those bare giant tits while Thalia was just enjoying the show.

Percy eventually got himself under control and watched the program. Nigella was british, her accent gave her away, and apparently the theme of today's show was cheese.

"Why do you like this show?" Percy asked Thalia.

"I used to watch it with my mom and brother," Thalia said in a low tone, "some days, when my mom wasn't drunk or fucking crazy, would sit down and watch this show with us. It would just be the three of us and no one would talk for the entire time. Then after it was over, and mom was really feeling good, she would try and cook one of the recipies for us."

Percy could see the tears gather around Thalia's eyes, Percy didn't say anything, he simply held her closer. Thalia placed her head right below Percy's neck holding him close.

"She was a terrible cook," Thalia chuckled as a few teardrops ran along her cheeks, "but Jason loved her food. She would often joke about trying to restart her celebrity career as a tv chef. She said it would be the perfect thing for her to do.

"Then one day she found out a network was looking for a new TV chef. She contacted her old agent and begged him for a chance to audition. She got into the final two candidates. The day she came back after the audition was one of the few moment that my mom looked sane and happy. She cared so much for us, she even...she even tried to fix things between her and me. But a week later we came to find out that she didn't get the part and mom lost it. She...she wasn't the same after that. She got worse and worse. And….and that's it."

Percy held Thalia close as more tears fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry you had such a shitty life," Percy told her as he gently patted her back, "and I know I can't really do anything to make it better. But-I ah, I want to make sure your future isn't as bad."

Percy tried to sound mature and caring, but trying to console somebody wasn't something he was good at, "I get that what I'm saying might not mean much. I understand that. But I want you to know that as long as I can, I'll try and make your life not suck. I promise."

Thalia looked up at him, "you promise?"

Percy looked into those sad eyes. Thalia ever allowed herself to look weak, Percy knew that. Even when Percy contacted Parallax, the entity of fear, she put up a strong face. For her to lower her gaurd in front of anyone meant only one thing, she trusted him, she put her faith in him. And he wouldn't let her down.

Percy cupped her face with his hands and pulled her close. He bent down and kissed her. They broke apart and Percy pressed his forehead against her's, "yes. I promise."

Thalia smiled, "I'm going to keep you to that."

Percy smiled, "I know."

Thalia curled up into Percy as the two turned towards the TV. They didn't speak, they had nothing to say.

As the show went on and on Percy began to realise how easy this Nigella lady made things seem. Before Percy always saw cooking as something complex and difficult to do, but now it seemed like it was just a matter of doing the right thing at the right time.

Eventually the show ended and when it did Percy got a pretty big surprise;

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill through watching someone via your photographic reflexes!**

 **Cooking, Lv- 25 (80%)**

 **The skill to create food through mixing and combining different ingredients, using different methods.**

 **80% chance of making the eater happy**

 **70% chance of not destroying all nutritional value inside the food made**

 **90% chance of making the food look great**

 **10% chance of botching the recipe**

 **Recipes;**

 **Cheddar Cheese Risotto**

 **Macaroni Cheese**

Percy was amazed at what he saw. The program went on for about an hour and while Percy was focused all that time he found it amazing that that allowed him to gain a new skill! And something at such a high level!

Nigella Lawson was a very good cook, so it would make sense that the cooking skill he would gain from her via Photographic reflexes would be pretty advanced as well. But this was….this is just amazing. Turely the points he spent buying the Photographic reflexes was well spent.

And what's more this mean something else, Percy could now just sit on the couch, watch different episodes and he could practically learn anything he wanted! Why this opened up his world to unlimited possibilities!

All he needed to do is get access to the internet and Percy could theoretically learn every single skill in the world just by watching a couple of videos done by people who are great in the field!

"So, what did you think?" Thalia asked turning off the TV.

"Think of what?" Percy asked.

"The show," Thalia said getting off of Percy's chest and stretching.

"I thought it was brilliant," Percy admitted.

"Yea right," Thalia scoffed, "you were probably distracted by her enormous cans."

Percy blushed, "no I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," Thalia smiled, "don't think I didn't notice the way your eyes were glued to the TV."

"Hey I was just appreciating her cooking skills," Percy said crossing his arms, "and for your information I was glued to the TV because I was trying to learn the recipes."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Percy you don't have to lie. I don't mind that you look at other women's boobs. Just don't do something to piss me off, like stare at them like Donny did."

"Okay first off, I really wasn't looking at her boobs. I admit I was at first but then I was actually trying to focus on the cooking. And second, wow. Really? You're okay with me looking at other women?"

Thalia shrugged, "it's not like you're going to do anything about it," she glared, "right?"

Percy nodded, "right."

"And besides," Thalia threw her leg over Percy straddling him and pushing him down, "why would you ever cheat on this?"

Percy put his hands on her hip as she bent down to kiss him. Percy broke the kiss, "I wouldn't."

Thalia smiled, "I know." She then bent down and began kissing him again.

Percy broke the kiss again, "but just for the record I really was trying to learn how to cook."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "sure you were."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you want to bet?"

Thalia smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck sitting down on his lap, "what's the wager?"

Percy smiled, "I have been meaning to ask, do you have any plans for when summer vacation is over?"

Thalia looked surprised, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me."

"Well, yeah. Annabeth invited me to go to her school."

Percy smile grew bigger, "then that's what I want. If I prove to you that I was actually paying attention to the cooking and not her boobs you will join my school instead."

Thalia looked surprised, "what?!"

Percy smiled, "yup."

"Percy...are you sure?"

The demigod nodded, "yeah. I don't want us to drift apart during the year, and well…..would being in the same school as me be something you're willing to stand?"

Thalia blinked with a vacant expression on her face, "oh my Gods you're serious."

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"A-are you sure? Won't you be irritated I'm spending so much time with you?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. But...I don't really think I can get mad at you for simply being there can I?"

Thalia smiled as she grabbed Percy in a tight hug, "yes you idiot!"

Percy chuckled, "relax, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me."

Thalia smiled, "yeah, I know. But I'm just so excited! You better win this beat mister or else I'm going to zap you so hard your hair will stand up on all ends like Einstein."

Percy smiled, "yes ma'am. Now come on, let's cook." Thalia got off Percy and the two went into the kitchen. Percy slowly tired to remember the recipes he had learnt, the Cheddar Cheese risotto and the Macaroni cheese.

Percy opened the fridge, it was filled with lots of different ingredients, it seemed Poseidon also like to cook food, or maybe the food just came with the boat and was somehow charmed to be fresh.

Percy took out all the ingredients for the Cheddar cheese risotto, surprisingly Percy found a bag of risotto rice inside the pantry.

"So what are you making?" Thalia asked him.

"Cheddar cheese risotto," Percy said as he put an apron on. It was blue, obviously, and had the words, 'King of Kitchen' written on it.

"Need help?"

"You offering?"

Thalia nodded, "sure, I know a thing or two."

Percy smiled, "great," Percy then took out a chopping board and a 2 leeks, "cut these into finely sliced pieces."

Thalia nodded as she put on a second apron, this one was pink and it had 'kiss the cook' written on the front. Thalia groaned at this, "switch with me."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Please."

"I think it makes you look cute."

"I will hurt you."

"Okay then," Percy didn't argue as they switched aprons. Percy looked down at his and smiled. Thalia had taken a knife out of the drawer when Percy tapped her on her shoulder, "read this," he said pointing at the words on his pink apron.

"Kiss the cook," Thalia said as Percy kissed her. The daughter of Zeus giggled as she broke the kiss, "you release the more you do things like that the longer it will take to get this done."

Percy shrugged, "I don't mind."

Thalia pushed him back, "get back to work Masterchef."

Percy smiled as he began to prepare the ingredients for the meal. He first took 1 tablespoon of butter and melted it along with some olive oil inside a medium-sized frying pan. As that was done Percy took out a bag of ready made vegetable stock and started to heat it up in the microwave.

After Thalia was done with the leaks Percy gave her 125 grams of cheddar cheese to shred while he added the leeks to the butter and oil. Percy needed them to boil together, so while he waited for that to happen he took out the stock, which was done and put in the risotto rice to heat up.

After the rice was ready Percy put it into the batter and leaks mixture and began stirring it nicely for a minute or so, until the rice became mixed in with butter, oil and leeks.

Percy then increased the heat as he added half a teaspoon of dijon mustard and some white wine to be absorbed into the mixture. Percy then started to ladle the mixture till all the ingredients started to mix in with each other. Percy smiled, the rice was coming out perfectly.

"I'm done with the cheese," Thalia said placing the shredded cheese next to Percy, "now what?"

"Now we stir and wait," Percy told her, "give it about 18 minutes and it should come out al dente."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Percy told her, "just something the cook used to described the finished product."

Thalia nodded as she leaned on the counter, "I'm surprised Percy. I didn't realise you knew how to cook."

Percy smiled, "I don't, well I didn't before."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "what changed?"

Percy groaned, 'should I tell her? Yeah...she deserves to know. Maybe not the whole truth, but something.'

"I have a special ability," Percy confessed, "it's called photographic reflexes."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "at this point I'm not even surprised anymore at the things you can do. So what's this one? Can you like remember things you have seen once?"

Percy chuckled, "kind of. I don't actually remember something I see, but I can go a step beyond that and actually mimick the skill. In fact that's how I got so good at handling a spear, by watching you."

Thalia was surprised, "so you can pick up a new skill just by watching someone do it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"Holy shit!" Thalia said out loud, "that is so cool! And totally cheating, but so cool!"

Percy smiled, "thanks, and I do have limits you know. I can't mimic more than one person. So if I see somebody play the piano I will copy that skill, but I am only as good at it as the person who I copied it from."

"So...if you copied your spear handling skills from me...why aren't we equally matched?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I think it's because I'm not used to the skill. It's like this, imagine I'm going for a driver's test, and the only thing I did to prepare for it was learn from books and other references and never once did I touch an actual car. Now imagine how I would be on the day of the test. I would know everything, what to do, how to park, how to stir, everything. But I would have no practical experience."

Thalia nodded, "so the reason we aren't equals is because your not yet used to handling a spear, right?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

"So wait, you said that your cooking skills had something to do with this photographic reflexes skill of yours."

Percy nodded, "yeah, it seems that I don't have to physically see that person do something to learn the skill from them, so I ended up copying Nigella's skill in the kitchen."

"Holy shit!" Thalia screamed out louder, "Percy, do you have any idea what this could mean?!"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I could learn any skill, any time just from sitting on the couch watching TV."

"Then why aren't you a multi talented genius already?"

Percy chuckled, "to be honest I didn't know I could do that until just now."

Thalia nodded, "okay, but this is still amazing news! Shit Percy if I had a power like that it would really help with my training."

Percy nodded as he continued to stir the rice, 'could she? Leo has powers similar to me, and the Fates did mention once that I could share this power with other people...hmm maybe later. Right now we are going into a dangerous situation and if I tell her about my Gaming powers it could break the trust we have. I'll tell her the truth when we get to camp, the whole truth.'

Percy felt excited and nervous, for the first time he wanted to tell someone about his gaming powers. He asked himself over and over whether he trusted Thalia, whether she could keep his secret. And now, instead of getting jealous or angry that Percy has this power and she doesn't she laughed it off.

'I truly am the luckiest guy in the world,' Percy told himself.

Soon the rice was ready and Thalia quickly added the cheese into the rice. Percy let the cheese melt into the rice as Thalia quickly brought two plates to eat in.

Percy took the pan off the heat and slowly stirred the rice putting down heaping servings on both plates.

"We need something to drink with this," Thalia said opening and looking into the fridge.

Percy turned around and got a great view of Thalia's tight ass as she bent down and into the fridge. 'I forgot how big and firm this thing is,' Percy told himself as he started to feel his dick growing harder form the sight.

'NO!' Percy yelled out slamming down Gamer's mind, 'we are having a nice moment right now! I will not ruin it by getting a boner!'

Percy sighed as he finally got his body under control again. Thalia, now with a bottle of orange juice in hand, closed the fordge door and looked surprised, "ah, are you okay Sweetheart?"

Percy nodded, "I'm fine," Percy then blinked, "wait...did you call me sweetheart?"

Thalia blushed as she turned away from him, "we need cups!"

Percy smiled, "Thalia," Percy approached her and turned her around. He pressed up close as Thalia bent backwards, "did you call me sweetheart?"

"It kind of slipped out," Thalia admitted.

"You know what?" Percy said closing the distance between the two of slowly, "I kind of liked it."

They were inches apart, Percy could feel Thalia's warm breath on his lips. Thier lips were almost touching when suddenly a voice sounded out.

"Ah hm."

Percy and Thalia jumped as they reached for their weapon drawing it out in one quick motion. They turned to see where the noise came from and looked surprised as they saw Poseidon standing there next to the couch.

"Dad?" Percy asked as he lowered Riptide, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to personally wish you good luck Percy," Poseidon frowned as he looked at Thalia and Percy, "though a better question is what you two were doing."

"Ah, that is," Thalia stammered before turning to Percy, "tell him Percy."

Percy glared at Thalia and hissed, "why do I have to?"

"He's your dad," she hissed back.

Percy sighed and turned to Poseidon, "well you see dad, when a guy and a girl like each other very much-"

Thalia hit him upside the head, "-I don't think that's what he meant!"

Percy rubbed his head, "well what else am I supposed to say?!"

"I don't know! Anything else but that!"

"Well if you think you can do better then why don't you give it a try?!"

"He's your dad!"

"You used that excuse last time!"

Poseidon chuckled loudly surprising both Thalia and Percy, "you two are just like me and Sally."

Percy blinked, "what?"

Poseidon smiled, "yes, it's true. Sally and I used to fight all the time, but we never meant anything by it, we just liked to rile the other one up, it was our way to keeping things interesting. And it seems you found someone with whom you can do just that."

Percy sighed, "dad I can explain-"

"-No need," Poseidon said walking up to the kitchen counter, "it's kind of a self-explanatory situation."

Percy rubbed his neck, "yeah, I suppose it is. Look dad I know it's stupid and dangerous to date a daughter of Zeus bu-"

"-It's not just that Percy," Poseidon interrupted his son, "she is a powerful demigod in her own right, and your strength could put you on par with Hercules himself. You both are powerful demigods, if people knew you two were together they would be all the more afraid of you and would constantly try to break you two up."

"That's ridiculous," Thalia said, "who would want to break us up?"

"Your father," Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "I came here directly from an emergency meeting in Olympus. I told them about how you two found Alcyoneus, alive and how you were both going to fight him."

"How did they take it?" Percy asked.

Poseidon pinched his nose, "how do you think? They lost their minds. A few Gods were alright, like Athena, Artemis and Hermes, they kept calm and accepted my word heck even Ares seemed to accept it. But the others claimed that you were lying and that you were drowning in you own power. Some believe you had tricked Thalia into this mission where you intend to….. kill her in order to become the prophecy child yourself."

Percy looked horrified, "I wouldn't never do that!"

Poseidon sighed, "I tried to tell them that, even a few of the Gods who you helped out chipped in. We finally managed to convince the other Gods not rush to judgment and wait and see."

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "tell me the truth Lord Poseidon, was it a few of the Gods, or just one God?"

Poseidon looked nervous, "w-what do you mean?"

"I'm asking you whether my dad told all those things."

Poseidon shook his head, "no."

 **Lie detected!**

"You're lying," Thalia declared, Percy was surprised she knew Poseidon was lying.

"No I am not," Poseidon tried to defend himself.

"Yes, you are. You have same lying face as Percy," Thalia said.

Poseidon sighed in disappointment but smiled, "I am glad you and my son are close enough for you to know his different faces," he sighed again, "sadly, yes. Zeus was the one who became paranoid. But you have to understand, during the first Giant war Olympus almost fell, for Zeus that was a few of his darkest days as a leader. Thousands died on his watch, and he would rather not admit that they are returning."

"That's stupid," Thalia spat out,"if he really is feeling guilty about all the people who died because of these Giants then he shouldn't try and deny their existence, he should grab his lightning bolts and hunt these things down!"

Percy nodded, "she's right. I get why Zeus doesn't want to admit they are coming back, it's irrational, but I get it. But at the same time his actions are ridiculous, I would never hurt Thalia," Percy held her hand tightly, "I care too much about her."

Poseidon sighed, "this is too much to deal with right now. Look, I'm going back to Atlantis, I just came here to tell you to bring Alcyoneus back alive. Zeus needs to see him to believe it. We might just have to fight both the Giants and the Titans this time around, and we can't afford to have a civil war breaking out within our ranks."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Bring Alcyoneus to Olympus, alive!**

 **Reward,**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Skill disk- Level 10**

 **Failure,**

 **Zeus will become paranoid and will kill you the first chance he gets.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy sighed at the new quest, "I originally planned to not even fight the guy. I just wanted to go in, use my super speed, find the Eagle and get out. Do you really think we have a chance to capture him?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes. I am very aware of just how powerful you are Percy. I know you can do this. But," the God turned to Thalia, "you will need all the help you can get."

Percy sighed and pressed yes accepting the quest, "right got it."

"Oh and Percy," Poseidon glared, "we are going to talk about this when you get back."

Percy gulped but nodded. Poseidon then flashed away leaving Percy and Thalia alone.

"That went well," Thalia said.

"Yeah. My dad found out I'm dating you, your dad wants to turn me into ash, and he doesn't even know we are dating. Oh and we are supposed to bring back a being that is strong enough to fight Hades."

Thalia smiled, "I know, it'll be fun!"

Percy smiled, "you're one crazy demigoddess."

Thalia kissed him, "yeah, but I'm _your_ crazy demigoddess."

Percy smiled as the two then sat down in the dining area and ate their food. Percy found that though his food didn't actually taste as good as the food he had stored away in his inventory from the Lotus Casino, but there was something satisfactory about eating food that you had made with your own two hands.

Percy and Thalia talked for some time before they finally decided it was time to sleep. They went below deck and found several bedrooms on the lower deck. Percy and Thalia chose the biggest one and after a long and steamy make out session they both fell asleep.

 **The Next day;**

 **You have slept in a bed; HP and MP have been restored 75% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy opened his eyes and pushed the notification away. Percy looked down and saw Thalia lying down on his chest with one arm on top and the other spread to the side. They had a thick and soft blanket draped over them warming them up nicely.

Percy could feel his dick getting hard again, this was one of the bane's of puberty, morning wood. He was surprised the day it first happened, one morning he woke up and bamn, there it was. Now however it was just annoying.

Percy carefully slipped out of the bed and quickly slipped into the bathroom. Percy threw his clothes into the hamper, he saw a washing machine and a dryer in one of the rooms, maybe he could get these along with his other dirty clothes cleaned before they left the ship.

The shower was one of those closed cupboard type showers. Percy got in and slide the frosted glass back into place. Percy activated the showers and just let the hot water wash over him.

Ping!

 **You have entered a water body! Due to your parentage you have gained a boost!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **All wounds are healed**

 **All ailments cured**

 **Water Breathing ability active**

 **+1000 HP(+1000 HP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 HP**

 **+1000 MP (+1000 MP due to necklace of Poseidon) = +2000 MP**

Percy sighed as he pushed the notification away. He had so many problems on his head, the Giant Alcyoneus, bringing peace between both camps, Kronos, Zeus finding out he was dating his daughter and even life itself.

The steam built up inside the bathroom fogging everything up, but Percy could still see, it must be because the water was a part of him. Percy sighed, he had so many crinkles in his back that were finally beginning to loosen up, Jason once told him about how great Roman bath's felt, and Percy remembered once in history class the teacher mentioned that the Roman bath process was one of the best in the world. Maybe after this trip Percy should give it a try.

Just then the bathroom door swung open and Percy felt Thalia walk in. 'Wait….she does know that I'm in here, right?'

"Morning Thalia," Percy called out as he manipulated the steam to fog up the already frosted glass, "what-ah, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, morning," Thalia grumbles out as she grabbed a spare brush from the rack and druze put some paste on it, "and what does it look like I'm doing? I'm brushing my teeth."

"Right….ah, do you have to do it now?"

"When else am I supposed to do it? Or would you rather I have bad breath for the rest of the day?" Thalia mumbled as she started to brush her teeth.

"Ah...could you like go out for a second?"

Thalia groaned as she spat out the paste in her mouth. She turned, "what's the big deal- ah...Percy….are you taking a shower right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So…...would you like steps out for a second?"

Thalia nodded, she put her brush down and turned around. She walked out and slammed the door behind her. Percy finally walked out of the bath and dried himself off. He quickly put on a spare set of clothes and went out.

Thalia didn't say a word to him. She entered the bathroom and closed the door. Percy could hear the shower turn on, 'guesse we are just going to pretend this never happened.'

Percy went upstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat made one bowl of Thalia too and set them aside on the counter while he cleaned up the dishes from yesterday's cooking.

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Dishwashing, Lv- 1 (90%)**

 **You can now wash dishes, congratulations.**

 **Dishes end up 40% clean.**

Percy closed the box and quickly put the dishes and utensils away. Just then Thalia came back up and walked into the kitchen.

"Had a nice bath?" Percy asked her.

Thaila said nothing as she dumbly nodded.

Percy pointed to the bowls of cereals, "breakfast is served."

Thalia again nodded as she took one bowl while Percy took another. They started to eat standing up on the kitchen counter as Percy tried to figure out what was wrong with Thalia.

"You okay?" Percy asked, "you seem tense."

Thalia nodded.

'Okay what is going on?!' Percy needed to know. He activated his Empathic powers and reached out to Thalia. Suddenly Percy was overcome with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and love. The love Percy figured was directed at him, but the embarrassment….. Of course, she was embarrassed about the 'incident'.

Percy chuckled as he smiled at Thalia. She looked confused but Percy said nothing as he continued to eat his cereal. Percy then chuckled again and this time Thalia featureless mask dropped a little and a look of embarrassment came on her face.

"So….did you like what you saw?" Percy asked with a cheeky grin.

Thalia mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I couldn't see anything," Thalia finally admitted as just the hint of red came on her cheeks.

"Do you want to?" Percy asked bluntly surprising Thalia.

"Ah-well, I mean-" Thalia's face turned red as a tomato.

Percy couldn't hold it in anymore as he started laughing hard, "Oh Gods! HAHA! YOUR FACE!"

Thalia glared at him, "shut up Percy!"

Percy took one look at her and smirked, "you're trying to look angry, but all I see you trying to look cutter" Percy chuckled again as Thalia grew redder. Thalia smacked him up the head as a small smile came on her face.

After a breakfast filled with Percy's laughter, Percy and Thalia sat down on the couch and cuddled close. Percy turned on the TV and the two were right now seeing a documentary about the ancient farming techniques of Greece, kind of ironic but it seemed right.

Just then the show's host, some british tool, held up the picture of a red berry. It was called the 'Gift of life,' by the ancient Athens and to struck an uncanny resemblance to the berries Percy got from his enchanted bush.

It seems that the 'Gift of life' was a very rare and holly berry that the Athens used to sacrifice to Athena. Percy immediately opened his inventory and pulled out the only remaining berry he had left.

Thalia looked at the red berry and then at the TV where the host was holding up a scroll depicting the same berry, "where did you get it?"

"In one of my ID's," Percy informed her. 'Maybe I should eat this now….no, I have a better idea.' Percy then presented the berry to his girlfriend, "here Thalia, eat this."

Thalia took the berry and looked at it, "why?"

"It will increase your mana," Percy informed her.

Thalia nodded as she eat it whole. She waited for sometime before her eyes suddenly popped wide open as the taste and boost of mana hit her.

"This-this is amazing! The taste alone is incredible, add to that the surge of power I'm feeling….Percy how long does this last?"

"It's permanent," Percy told her with a smile.

Thalia blinked, "pe-permanent? Really? Dude we need to get more of these!"

Percy chuckled, "yeah that's not possible. It takes a whole year for one berry to mature."

Thalia sighed, "I see….fine, are you really okay with giving it to me?"

Percy nodded, "you need the extra mana," Percy then turned to the front of the ship and felt Waverider inform him that they nearly reached their destination. Percy got up, "we are almost there."

Thalia blinked, "that was fast."

Percy nodded, "I know. Have you been putting all of your mana into the marble skin spell like I asked?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. I did it whenever I could. It should be able to atleast take a punch from you."

Percy nodded, "good. Now let's get ready."

Thalia and Percy quickly put on their equipment as they stood at the front of the ship where Waverider still stood tall and unwavering. Percy grabbed the shaft of the trident and pulled it out of its stationary position, tracking control of the boat himself.

Percy could tell that they were just a few more miles away the Glacier, he could already see Alaska in the near horizon. The coastline was a broken and jared. Percy could see the glaciers were half melted as little pieces of ice floated on the water. The Trident Mobile slowly entered a bay of sorts before moving inwards.

Soon they meet with a large collection of glaciers that covered the land, but luckily Percy managed to spot a way through the glaciers in the form of a small water canal. He carefully directed the boat into the water way, there was just enough space for the boat to scrape by.

Thalia and Percy looked around, two giant ice glaciers surrounded them on both sides. The temperature was several degrees sub-zero. Thalia and Percy took to wearing the coats she bought for them. It was warm and fuzzy, but bother demigods were keenly aware of just how cold it was.

"Blockage up ahead," Thalia said pointing forward. Percy looked and saw a giant layer of ice in front of their path. It was big, probably a piece of ice that broke off the side of one of these glaciers.

"Not a problem," Percy said as he quickly broke the ice using his ice control freeing up their path.

Soon the boat exited the small canal and in front of them was was a valley of sorts. The area was clear of any nearby glaciers so Percy and Thalia got a great view of Hubbard Glacier.

The mass of ice stood in the center of the watery valley with two tall mountain peaks by it's side. The Glacier itself looked like a tower or sorts, it was huge, bigger than any monster or building Percy had ever seen. It vastness was only outmatched by it's beauty.

"It's amazing," Thalia said looking at it all, "I can't even comprehend how something like this could be made."

Percy let out a warm breath and saw his breath had fogged up, "it's pretty cold up here. You okay?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah, the coats are actually working."

Percy nodded as he brought the Trident Mobile closer to the glacier. Percy anchored the boat away from the glacier, he didn't want any random falling pieces of ice hitting and destroying the boat.

"Why did you stop here?" Thalia asked, "the glacier is still a mile away."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I didn't want to damage the boat," he looked up, "I think Alcyoneus is probably on the top of that," he pointed to the Glacier.

Thalia blushed from the cold, "h-how are we going to get there?"

"I'll take us," Percy said, "I can probably go fast enough to run up the side of the glacier."

"Can you get enough traction on the icy cliff?"

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Thalia lowered her head, "...okay..."

Percy knew that tone, it was the tone Thalia used when she was putting on a brave face but inside she was scared. "Thalia," Percy turned to her, "what's wrong?"

The daughter of Zeus looked at him, "y-you promise not to laugh?"

Percy nodded, "yeah."

Thalia sighed, "I-I'm afraid of heights."

Percy blinked, 'oh yeah, she is.' Percy remembered reading about that in his bio, but he never mentioned it because then he would have to explain how he knew. Percy smiled, "okay. And?"

Thalia was surprised, "Percy, you don't' find it even a little bit ironic that the daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky, is afraid of heights?"

Percy chuckled, "you want to know what one of my greatest fears is Thalia?"

Thalia looked at him, "losing your friends."

Percy nodded, "right. But another one is something I never told anyone. I didn't because...well it seemed silly. One of my greatest fears, is drowning."

Thalia blinked, "but you're the son of Poseidon! Can't you breathe underwater?"

Percy nodded, "I can. But I was always afraid," Percy looked down, "actually this summer I almost did drown."

Thalia looked shocked, "how?!"

"There was monster I fought, a foul thing by the name Janai'ngo. It could nullify my powers, it took my ability to control water and breath underwater. I was forced to face my greatest fear alone down there," Percy looked at Thalia, "but Thalia you don't have to. I'll be with you. If you feel like you can't do this then we can turn around right now."

Thalia looked at Percy with a vacant look. Suddenly Thala chuckled, "you know I can't do that Percy. This is something I have to do."

Percy nodded, "okay…..if you're sure."

Thalia nodded, "yeah. And beside you need someone there to watch your back."

Percy smiled, "and I wouldn't have anyone else."

Thalia nodded as Percy opened up his inventory and put her inside. Percy then turned Waverider back into its pen form and took off. He began at around 50 miles an hour. He hardened the water below his feet so that he wouldn't sink in. But soon the faster he got the less and less he needed it. Soon he was running at around 300 miles an hour as he approached the glacier.

Percy reached the mountain of ice and put one foot on the ice and kicked up. At super speed everything seemed to go in slow motion. Percy found himself being pushed up a little before his foot slipped off the ice. Before he lost all his forward momentum Percy pressed his other foot on the ice and kicked up.

He did this again and again as he slowly climbed the glacier. Pieces of ice fell down and threatened to crush Percy, but with his Ice control powers Percy was easily able to move them aside clearing a straight path to the top.

Percy grabbed the ledge and pulled himself forward. He rolled on the ice and quickly got up, his hand went to Waverider as he surveyed the area.

The winds were harsh up here, luckily though since it was summer there was no snowfall blocking his view. The top of the glacier was flat, un naturally so. In the center of the surface was a roman encampment, nearly exactly like the one in camp Jupiter. Percy stayed near the ledge and activated his 8.0 Eyesight.

Percy saw a Principa near the very center of the camp with several barracks and other buildings near the ends. There were even watchtowers on each corner, but they were all empty. Hanging around the wall was the banner of Camp Jupiter, except instead of being royal purple, it was faded to icy blue.

Percy opened his inventory and carefully pulled out Thalia. He set her away from the edge, but the demigoddess still managed to look at the height at which they stood.

Thalia became pale. "Are you okay?" Percy asked her.

Thalia gulped and nodded, "I'm fine," she looked away from the edge, "I just need to focus on something else."

Percy nodded as he turned to the encampment, "I think we will find Alcyoneus in there."

Thalia was surprised, "that thing looks just like the military encampment in Camp Jupiter."

Percy nodded, "yeah. The old Fifth Cohort probably built it."

"I don't' see any signs of life," Thalia said looking around, "think they are all dead?"

Percy nodded, "most definitely. If I was to guess Alcyoneus probably killed them all."

Thalia nodded as she and Percy took out their weapons. Thalia activated her spear and Percy had Waverider on his right while Riptide was on his left. "Can you, I don't know? Sense the Golden Eagle? They Senators did say that it was imbued with my dad's powers, can you feel it out or something?"

Percy formed in thinking before nodding his head, "yeah, I can. But…. if Alcyoneus really is in there than he could possible scene me when I try to sense for the Eagle."

Thalia nodded, "right. So we just walk in?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. But first..." Percy trailed off as he closed his eyes and channeled his mana into the jewel that was embedded into his skull. Percy opened his eyes and saw his servants standing before him bowing.

"Master," they said at once. Thalia was freaking out that the sight of Craig, she almost attacked him but Percy told her to stand down, assuring her that he was one their side.

"Get up guys," Percy said as they all stood up straight.

"Great! Where in Hades are we now?!" Alecto cursed looking around before she spotted the Roman encampment, "is that a Roman-"

"-Encampment, yes, yes it is," Percy said, "listen, this might be one of the biggest and deadliest battles we will ever fight. I need you all on your A-game."

"Great," Timmy, the Goblin King rolled his eyes, "who did you piss off this time?"

"I didn't do anything, this is a mission from the Olympians more than anything else. Oh and before we continue, Timmy could do something about this wind?"

The Goblin King nodded as he flicked his wrist turning the harsh icy wind into a gentle breeze.

"How did he do that?" Thalia asked.

"Timmy can control the wind," Percy informed her.

"Cool," Thalia said looking amazed.

The Goblin King smiled, "and who might you be beautiful?"

"Back off Timmy," Percy narrowed his eyes, "she's mine."

" **And who is she?** " Marica asked as everyone servant there finally realised they had no idea who this mysterious girl was.

"Oh, right. Never introduced you guys," Percy scratched his neck, "well first, Thalia," he turned to her, "these are my...well servants? They were my enemies but are now basically bound to me."

Thalia nodded as she looked at them all, "Annabeth told me about them...damn, I didn't realise you had such powerful backup. I kind of feel useless now."

Percy held her hand, "no your not. They are great and all but nothing compared to you."

" **You still haven't told us who exactly she is,** " Marcia reminded Percy with a glare in her eyes.

"Right," Percy nodded, "this is Thalia Grace. She's ah, she's my girlfriend."

" **Oh,** " Marica said in a surprised tone, " **you have finally chosen a mate. Good, it is about time.** "

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you are taking this quite well given your obsession with me."

"What obsesion?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, right. Well Marica here has been trying to sleep with me ever since I killed her," Percy said in a casual tone.

"What?!" Thalia roared out, "but she's a wolf!"

" **Well I don't always look like this. Maybe you and I should get acquainted.** " Marica said with a wink.

Thalia blushed as Percy blinked, "what?!"

The wolf shrugged, " **I'm a demon from hell, did you really think I was only interested in men?** "

"Wait!" Alecto shrieked out, "I remember now! You're Thalia Grace! The daughter of Zeus! You're supposed to be dead!"

Thalia shrugged, "shit happened."

"Okay that is enough introductions for now," Percy into their conversations, "we have a job to do."

The servants and Thalia all nodded in agreement. "What's the plan boss?" Zed asked.

"You guys have one mission," Percy stated, "protect Thalia and distract the giant."

"Giant?" Alecto asked, "what giant?"

"Alcyoneus," Thalia told her.

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" Percy hissed, "do you want him to hear us?!"

Alecto bowed her head, "sorry master. It's just that….are you sure?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I am. Why? What do you know about him?"

The former Fury of Hades shuddered, "he is considered as the bane of Hades. He is a reflection of the God, he had his powers, but at the same time he is his opposite. He can control rocks and minerals. Everything below the Earth is his to control, metal, stones anything and everything. He can also control shades, but he lacks the power to bring them up from the Underworld since Hades still rules over that. He is invincible in his homeland, to kill him you would have to take him across the country.

"He is incredibly good in battle, he once took on both Hades and Hercules. His main choice of weapon is a bow staff and his skin if made out of metal."

Percy blinked, "metal?"

Alecto nodded, "yes. In fact he is a very unique Giant, his body is made of precious metal, his heart is said to be made out of raw diamond and his bones of platinum. He also had rubies, emeralds and other precious stone embedded all….along…..his body….ah, master, why are you drooling?"

Thalia and the servants looked at him and sure enough the son of Poseidon's mouth was open and drooling.

"Oh, ah, sorry," Percy said closing his mouth wiping away the drool. 'Just think all that gold and precious metal...I could use that, plus the pirate treasure to build the Greek Haven. Hmm, this just keep getting better and better.'

"Right," Thalia said looking at Percy, "you sure you're alright?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Let's do this!" Percy and the others stood in a line. "I'll first use my mana sence to find out where the Golden Eagle is. You guys then go in there and distract him while I use my super speed to search for the Eagle. Hold out for as long as you can, I'll come back the moment I found the Eagle."

Thalia and the others nodded. Percy closed his eyes and sent out a wave of mana. Suddenly Percy's senses were assaulted by something that was coming right at them.

Percy opened his eyes;

 **Warning! A wave of Shadows is coming your way!**

"Get down!"

Percy tackled Thalia to the ground as all the other servants, save Timmy, got down quickly enough to avoid what looked like a blade of shadow. The Goblin King was cut in half by the blade of shadow and turned back into smoke returning to Percy's jewel.

Percy cursed as he looked up to see what had attacked them. His eyes went wide with surprise and astonishment as standing before them was what Percy assumed the giant Alcyoneus.

The thing was huge, at least 40 foot tall. He had golden skin and armour made out of platinum, just as Alecto said. His hair was was rusted copper, twined with precious stones and gems. On his right hand was an Iron staff as big as a totem pole.

The biggest surprise however wasn't his metal body, but his legs. They were reptilian in nature. With the red hind legs of what looked like a dragon Alcyoneus stood above them with a smirk on his lips, "and who might you be?"

Percy and the others got up slowly. Percy uncapped both his weapons turning them into swords, "well you see we just moved in into the glacier next door and we just wanted to come and say hi to our neighbor."

Thalia gulped as she readied her spear and stood behind Percy. The other servants got ready as well, Craig and Zed took out their weapons while Alecto and Marcia took to the sky circling Alcyoneus over head.

The giant scoffed, "you talk in the face of death? Truly you must be either mad, a fool, brave or all three."

"I usually find it's a little bit of all," Percy told him as the giant began spinning his giant metal pole.

"So have the Romans finally come to avenge their fallen comrades?" Alcyoneus asked.

"Well, kind of," Percy admitted, "we're not Roman."

"Oh?" a look of genuine surprise came over Alcyoneus's face.

"Greek," Percy answered the giant's unasked question.

"Well be whatever you are," the giant had both hand on his pole, "you die now."

"Not bloody like-"

BOOM!

A lighting bolt exploded out of Thalia's hands and into Alcyoneus sending him flying backwards. Percy turned to look at his girlfriend who just shrugged, "you talk too much."

"I know, it's what I do," Percy turned to the groaning form of Alcyoneus and he finally got a read on the Giant;

 **Alcyoneus, Bane of Pluto**

 **Lv-?**

 **HP:X/X (He can never die as long as he remains inside the state of Alaska)**

 **MP:?**

 **Race- Giant**

 **Str-?**

 **Vit-?**

 **Dex-?**

 **Int-?**

 **Wis-?**

 **Luc-?**

 **Alcyoneus is the son of Gaea and Tartarus. He is the Giant equivalent of Hades and is born to destroy him. Alcyoneus died during the first Giant war back was brought back thanks to his mother who manipulated a daughter of Pluto, Hazel Levesque, into recreating the Giant piece by piece. He is undefeatable in his home state of Alaska and is currently waiting for the day that his mother calls for him, so that he and his brothers can join forces and destroy Olympus**

 **Likes: Eggnog, his mother, killing children of Pluto**

 **Dislikes: Everything he doesn't like, including his brothers.**

 **He is curious as to why Percy is here**

 **He is feeling angry**

Percy turned to Thalia, "you got this?"

Thalia nodded, "I got this. Find the Eagle."

Percy nodded and turned to his servants, "your first mission is to protect her, the second is to beat the shit out of Alcyoneus."

The servants nodded and Percy took off in a blur towards the Roman encampment. He reached there in seconds and immediately started strip searching the area. What Percy found was amazing.

There was tons and tons of imperial gold here. Swords, shields, armour, there was even a solid gold chariot in the corner.

'I am so going to loot every single thing in this camp,' Percy told himself as he tore himself away from the imperial gold treasure. Percy sent out a wave of mana and suddenly he felt the presence of something similar to Thalia's mana.

Percy was drawn to the broken Principia, he walked passed the broken door and looked inside. The floor was littered with scroll and books. There were skeletons everywhere, the remains of the fallen members of the 5th cohort. It looked liked this was where they made a last stand against Alcyoneus. Each had died with a weapon in hand.

Percy turned to look deeper into the building and in the very back was the fallen body of a skeleton holding up a still standing imperial Gold Eagle. Even after all this time the roman skeleton hadn't allowed the Eagle to fall over, he held it up with his remains.

 **The 12th Legion's Eagle- Attributed towards Jupiter,**

 **Imbued with the powers of Jupiter himself, this staff has the ability to channel enormous amounts of lighting. The power is activated by saying the phrase, 'Twelfth Legion Fulminata'. They Eagles attack will ignore all members belonging to the Roman army but will kill a monster in it's path. Only a roman soldier can wield this symbol of great power.**

 **Attack- 1,000,000**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up a skill!**

 **Observe Lv-13 (0%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **-Max HP,MP, stats, info, their emotions, likes/dislikes and will give their opinion of you.**

The Eagle had it's wings spread open with it's head looking down at Percy. It was almost if the Eagle was judging him. Judging him to be worthy, or not.

Below the Eagle were the words SPQR, the Roman code. Percy approached the Eagle and wrapped his hands around the golden rod. Percy tried to move it, but the skeleton underneath didn't seem to want to let it go.

"Don't' worry," Percy spoke out loud, "I promise to return it to Camp Jupiter. I won't let Alcyoneus get his hands on it. You can relax now, everything's going to find."

Percy pulled and almost as if the skeleton had agreed to his terms the golden Eagle slid right out. Percy held the Eagle up, it was heavy, but not much of a problem for Percy. It's mana was similar to Thalia's, except far more powerful.

"PERCY!"

Percy's eyes shot open, 'Thalia!' Percy turned around and zoomed away.

 **A few moments ago;**

Percy had just left for the Roman camp. Thalia twirled her spear as Alcyoneus slowly got back up. He spat out gob of what looked like oil.

"So, a daughter of Zeus," Alcyoneus narrowed his eyes, "my brother will love it if I gave you to him. He would take great pleasure causing you pain."

"If," Thalia said with narrowed eyes.

The Giant chuckled, "I don't think that will be a problem."

Zed charged first as he engaged the giant in one-on-one combat. The giant blade struck the iron pole of Alcyoneus as the two exchanged blows. Each attack of Zed was filled with his unnatural strength, but Alcyoneus was a Giant, he held his own easily, sometimes even managing to push Zed back.

Alecto swooped down from the air and swiped her claws along Alcyoneus's bac. Marica followed that up by sending a wave of darkness at Alcyoneus's legs knocking him off balance and to the ground.

Seeing his chance Zed jumped on top of Alcyoneus, but the Giant grabbed the red armoured man and threw him aside. Thalia gathered her mana again as she sent a blast of electricity toward Alcyoneus.

The giant saw the thunder as he grabbed Marcia and pulled the demon in the path of the attack. Thalia watched in horror as her attacked burnt away at the demon's back. Thalia stopped the attack but by that time the damage was already done. Alcyoneus closed his hand into a fist, destroying Marcia's body turning it into smoke.

"You all really should work on your co-ordination," Alcyoneus grinned. Just then Craig and Zed hit Alcyoneus in the back of the leg knocking him back down.

Thalia saw her chance as she jumped on top of the giant and thrusted her spear into the giant's chest.

"ARGH!" the Giant cried out in pain, but Thalia wasn't done with him. She called forth lighting from the skies as the clear blue sky suddenly was filled with dark thunder clouds. A lightning bolt came down and smashed into the giant's body pushing him deeper into the ice beneath him.

"Fucking bitch!" Alcyoneus roared as he got back up from the attack and hit Thalia with his giant hands sending her skidding across the ice plain till she stopped right near the edge.

"Get him!" Zed roared as the few remaining servants all ganged up on the giant. Alcyoneus ragged as he fought off Zed and Craig at the same time. Alecto knew she was basically useless in a fight so she went to Thalia's side to make sure she's okay.

"Shit," Thalia cursed as she held her side, "I think I bruised a rib."

"It's going to be fine," Alecto assured her, "we need to get you the fuck out of here. Get on my back, I'll fly you to where Percy is."

Thalia played at the thought of flying, "n-no. No, I don't want to."

"But you can't stay here!" Alecto protested, "the Giant will kill you! We need to get away from him!"

"No!" Thalia snapped, "I don't want to fly!"

Alecto blinked in surprise just as Zed cried out in pain. Alecto and Thalia turned to see Alcyoneus ripe off Zed's left arm leaving the great sword user single handed. No blood came out of the maimed limb, just smoke.

Craig managed to get a good hit in, but the moment his sword hit the giant's skin it run out. It was like trying to hit a solid metal pole. Alcyoneus growled at the damned knight as he swung at the Knight's chest sending him flying to the side.

Zed then tried to charge Alcyoneus, but the giant had lost his temper.

"Enough of this!" Alcyoneus roared as a spike made out of solid shadows came out of the ground and pierced Zed turning him into smoke. Alcyoneus then turned to Craig and did the same destroying him with a flick of his wrist.

"I am getting you out of here whether you like it or not!" Alecto yelled out as she grabbed Thalia and began flapping her wings.

"No!" Thalia screamed out as she looked down suddenly realising that she wasn't just a few feet off the glacier but hundreds of feet above sea level. Thalia felt queasy, all he will to resist went away as she focused on just not puking her lunch out.

Alecto managed to get far away and high enough from Alcyoneus for the giant to not be able to reach out and physically attack them. But doing so only served to further irritate the giant.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Alcyoneus roared out as he sent a beam of shadows that ripped through Alecto's wings.

Thalia felt her stomach drop as she found herself free falling to the ground. Thalia saw the ground fast approaching. Suddenly shadowy spikes started to grow right below her, they would surely impale her the moment she got to the ground, if the fall didn't snap her neck.

Thalia opened her mouth and emptied her lungs calling out to the one person she knew she could rely on, "PERCY!"

The ground was 40 feet away, with the spikes being 3 feet long.

35 feet. The spikes grew a little bigger.

20 feet and the shadow spikes were bigger still.

15 feet and Thalia could feel the tips of the spike prick her belly.

And just as they pierced her skin a blur of speed came upon her. It jumped up and grabbed her, carrying her far away.

Percy at the gates of the Roman camp with Alcyoneus growling at them in anger. Percy looked down at Thalia, "are you okay?"

Thalia held her stomach in pain, "I think he got me."

Percy lifted her jacket and found 5 small cuts on Thalia's abdomen, "it's not that bad." Percy turned and glared at the giant, "I'm going to make him hurt for that."

Percy stood up tall and Thalia noticed that on his right hand was the golden Eagle they came here for. It looked so majestic and powerful, Thalia didn't know why, but she felt drawn to it.

"You found the Eagle," Thalia stated.

Percy nodded, "yeah. Speaking off, could you look after this for me? I need to talk to our host," Percy imbedded the Eagle in the snow and walked off.

Thalia wrapped her hands around the staff and immediately felt her father's power flow into her. It was like she had somehow gotten a boost just by touching this thing.

Percy took out his blades again as he began walking towards the giant. Alcyoneus narrowed his eyes as he too started to run. Percy slowly increased his speed as he activated Speed Demon. Alcyoneus was surprised at the speed at which the male demigod was coming at him, but it was nothing to be worried about.

"AHHHH!" Percy cried out as he jumped up and brought both his blades down on the giant. Alcyoneus raised his pole just in time to stop both attack, but the resulting clash had Percy's weapons cut halfway through the iron pole before stopping.

Percy used his core muscles and pulled himself up. He hovered his feet above the iron pole and activated his Body from;

 **Body Form Activated: Left and Right Legs**

Percy kicked the pole hard bending it so hard it snapped in Alcyoneus's face and knocking him backwards.

Percy landed on his feet and deactivated his strengthening perk. Alcyoneus was slowly getting back up but Percy was on him already.

Percy readied his blade as he launched an attack he had rarely ever needed to use these days. His finishing move.

"Stardust wave!" Percy yelled out as he blades moved like two silvery blues.

Alcyoneus raised his hands up to block the attack, but Percy didn't' care. Riptide and Waverider started tearing into Alcyoneus's skin as more and more blood spilled to the ground.

Soon whole chunks of the arm was being cut off as Percy kept his attack going. If he stopped he would lose the combo streak. Percy thrusted Waverider into Alcyoneus's arm and felt his blade hit bone. Percy twisted his sword before pulling it out causing unimaginable pain to the giant.

"ENOUGH!" Alcyoneus roared as a blast of shadow sent Percy and his blades flying back.

Percy groaned as he picked himself up. He quickly tired to calculate how much damage his last attack caused;

 **Stardust Wave-**

 **35 x 130 Vit = 4,550**

 **4,550 + 80 = 4,630% Bonus**

 **Attack - 100,000 + 250 = 100,250 Attack**

 **Sword Mastery bonus of 80% = 180,450**

 **180,450 with the 4,630% bonus = 8,354,835 Attack!**

Percy smiled at the answer. It was just a few attack points shy of Zeus's own Lightning bolt. But Percy needed so much time to do even this much damage, he was powerful, but not powerful enough. The reason how he knew this is because Alcyoneus was still fucking standing.

The Giant groaned as he held his bleeding hands. Piece of his skin was falling off onto the ground. He looked weakened, maybe Percy could take him alive right now.

"Give up Alcyoneus," Percy called out, "come peacefully and I won't kill you."

Alcyoneus huffed, "you would think I would betray my mother so easily? Fool! I am her eldest and her favorite! She revived me before all my other brothers! The only way you can walk away from this is by killing me!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "let's see about that."

Alcyoneus roared his battle cry as he charged Percy empty handed. Percy charged ahead, he knew he couldn't use Stardust Wave anytime soon, the cooling period for his attack was every 2 second for each strike he made, meaning he needed a minute to recharge. But in battle a minute could mean the difference between life and death.

Percy didn't have any other sword techniques to incapacitate Alcyoneus with, he threw Riptide and Waverider to the side. He then released his strength seals all that once;

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 44 hours.**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20)= 69,140**

Percy activated his super speed and dashed forward. The giant and the demigod bother drew back their fists and launched them forward.

The fists meet in mid air resulting in an explosion of power. Percy winced, he had just hit something made out of metal, from the torn pieces of skin Percy could tell that even his muscles were metal, they were made out of silver buy the looks of things.

Percy and Alcyoneus were thrown back by the resulting backlash of energy. Percy rolled head over heels but managed to stabilize himself. Alcyoneus however got to his feet first. The giant threw his arms around in a wide arc causing several large shadow spikes to pop out in front of Percy.

Percy moved and managed to avoid getting pierced by the spikes thanks to his improved reflexes. He back flipped, but the moment his foot landed on the ground a ball of shadows spread around him collapsing into him.

The shadow was skin tight, they were restricting the demigod's movement. Percy knew he would suffocate if he let this go on. So Percy began to channel his Earthquake powers as the vibrations increased and increased before Percy let the explode out of his body.

The shadows were ripped away. Percy looked up to try and find Alcyoneus, but instead he saw a fist coming towards him.

The blow shock Percy to the core. Alcyoneus buried his fist deep into Percy's abdomen sending the demigod flying backwards. Percy flew like a bullet launched out of the barrel of a gun as he went across the frozen top of the Glacier and into the roman encampment.

Thalia watched her boyfriend destroy the walls of the roman camp as he tore through the buildings inside the camp. She turned to Alcyoneus, the Giant was weak and panting, the effects of Percy's attack was still clearly seen on his face.

'I need to buy Percy some time!' Thalia realised as she got up and grabbed the Roman Eagle. She felt the power of thunder roll into her. Her blue eyes sparked with yellow electricity as Thalia felt herself being empowered by the Eagle.

"Hey shit stain!" Thalia called out. Alcyoneus turned and watched wide eyes as Thalia aimed the Eagle at him, "eat this!"

Thalia channeled her lightning powers through the Eagle which then multiplied it a hundred times over before shooting it out at the Giant. Thalia didn't know how she did that, but it just felt right.

The lighting bolt collided with Alcyoneus sending a loud boom as the electricity coursed through Alcyoneus's entire body. Thalia kept the stream of lighting going, she couldn't afford to stop.

"NOOO!" Alcyoneus yelled as he fell down to his feet in pain. Thalia could feel the leftover electricity being channeled into the ice below, but that just gave her a slight boost in her powers.

The lighting stream continued, steam rolled off of Alcyoneus's skin, the lightning was heating up the giant's metal body.

" **ENOUGH!** " the Giant roared out as suddenly a huge layer of darkness covered Alcyoneus's skin. Thalia looked at this in wide eyes as the giant became covered in what looked like black paint.

Slowly the giant stood up as he pushed back at Thalia's lighting. It seemed that it no longer hurt him.

Thalia stopped the stream of lighting putting the Eagle down as she collapsed to her knees. She was panting, she had spent energy she didn't have on that last attack, and all it seemed to do was make him stronger somehow.

Alcyoneus approached her, the black ink like substance was covering his entire body. " **I am not going to give you to Porphyrion. No, you don't deserve that kindness. I will keep you by my side for eternity. I will make you mine in every way, and you will beg for death.** "

Thalia shivered, he was using that bloodlust thing that she remembered Percy using. Somehow in this blackned form Alcyoneus seemed to be radiating power he didn't have before. It was like everything he was was amplified by 1,000%.

Thalia tried to stand up, she wouldn't just let him take her down without a fight. She slowly stood up with the help of the Eagle, but the moment she did Alcyoneus slapped her aside with his mighty hands throwing he to the side of the glacier.

Thalia got up and was greeted to the sight of the fatal drop that laid before her. Her fear of height kicked in again, she was paralyzed beyond belief.

" **And now daughter of Zeus,** " Alcyoneus growled, " **you will be mine.** " The giant turned Thalia around as he tore off her coat. He tried to reach for her jacket when Thalia sent a lighting bolt right at him.

The giant chuckled, completely unfazed by the attack, " **you cannot harm me while in this form. Your magic is useless!** "

"Yeah, but mine isn't!" Percy spreaded in a flash of speed as he sent a punch into Alcyoneus's face knocking a few of his platinum teeth out and sending him skidding across the glacier top.

Percy turned to Thalia, "you okay?" he took off his coat and gave it her.

"I'm tired," Thalia admitted as she wrapped the coat around herself, she really couldn't take the cold.

Percy nodded as he turned to the giant, "shit, not this again."

The black skinned giant slowly got up as he shook his head trying to gain back his senses. "You have seen this black thing before?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah. It's called Haki, or will power. Argo had it, and he used it to neutralize any magical attack I threw at him."

"How are you going to defeat this guy?" Thalia asked.

"Simple," Percy said as he zipped up his leather jacket, "I just won't use any magic."

Alcyoneus finally managed to clear his head, " **how did you-** "

Percy launched himself at Alcyoneus and punched the giant in the gut send him stumbling back. Percy then jumped on top of the giant and started to wail on him sending punch after punch right into the giant's face.

The icy ground beneath them cracked as each punch of Percy's pushed Alcyoneus deeper and deeper into the ice.

More and more of the ground around them broke apart. Every shock wave Percy sent through his punches broke the ice underneath as a crack grew bigger and bigger in the middle of the ice.

Suddenly the entire glacier rumbled. Percy stopped, 'if I keep this up I might destroy the entire glacier with Thalia on it!'

That moment hesitation was all Alcyoneus needed. The giant's haki coated hands punched into Percy throwing him off of the giat and onto the icy ground around them.

 **Percy's HP- 6,550/11,550 (+1000) = 7,550**

That last attack cost Percy almost half his HP. Percy realised why this was happening, the haki probably bypassed the marble skin defence and instead hurt Percy directly. One more punch like that and it will be Percy's life.

Percy quickly got up, he could see pieces of the ice around the glacier were breaking off, his strength had caused all that.

Suddenly however Percy felt Alcyoneus grab Percy by the throat and pull him up. Percy looked at the giant and the giant looked at him, " **who are you? No normal demigod has that much power or is so fast. Are you a child of Hercules?** "

Percy grinned, "my name is Percy Jackson," he sent a kick to Alcyoneus jaw knocking him back. Percy freed himself of the monster's loose grip and dropped to the ground. "And I am the son of Poseidon," he then sent an Earthquake charged punched right into Alcyoneus's chest.

The giant open his mouth causing oil to spill out of it as the punch sent him flying back. Percy didn't know whether his Earthquake power did anything to help, but he hoped he did.

Percy turned around and zoomed back to Thalia, "you hurt?"

Thalia nodded, "broke rib, and I think I tore something."

Percy nodded as he pressed his hand up against Thalia's temple. Slowly began helping all of Thalia's wounds, mending the ribs and fixing the muscles tears. She was beaten up badly, he felt like he needed to say something, but Percy knew she wouldn't want his sympathy, pity or guilt. Thalia was not someone who liked that sort of thing.

Percy suddenly felt a sense of danger wash over him;

 **Warning! Alcyoneus behi-**

Percy turned around just in time to see Alcyoneus try to take a swing at him. Percy instantly turned his body in smoke and waited for the fist to pass through, but for some reason Alcyoneus was able to touch to touch him as the giant smashed Percy throwing him over the cliff.

"PERCY!" Thalia cried out as without a second through she dived over the cliff after him.

Percy's body returned to normal. His head was spinning, that last blow had rocked his brain;

 **Percy's HP- 1,550/11,550 (+1000) = 2,550**

Percy squinted, he saw the sky above him, the wind blowing past him. 'I'm falling,' Percy realised.

The son of Poseidon didn't know if he could even survive this fall. He was away from the US, away from his father's influence from the sea. Would his father's protection even work?

Percy knew he had to try something and just as he started to think of what to do he saw a black dot coming towards him. Percy activated his 8.0 Eyesight and recognized the blue streaked hair immediately.

"Thalia?" Percy asked in surprise, 'what is she doing?!'

Thalia fell down faster and faster, she begged the wind to reduce the speed of Percy fall while increasing her own. For a second Thalia felt like an idiot, the wind wouldn't answer her, it never had before. She had always been to afraid to even try and control it due to her fear of height. But now...now that the one who she cared about was in danger, now that the only person who promised to help her was in risk of dieing, all of that seemed unimportant.

Thalia still felt the fear, but her love for Percy tore through that emotion.

Suddenly as if to answer the call the winds moved. Thalia felt herself speeding up as she caught up to Percy and grabbed him.

"I've got you!" Thalia yelled.

"Who's got you?!" Percy asked.

Thalia closed her eyes and for the first time ever she felt a connection to the air around her. It was like she had been blind her whole life, living in a room of darkness and finally she got the courage to turn on the lights.

The height didn't scare her anymore, no, instead the feeling of happiness took over. The winds around Thalia picked her and Percy up and launched them both up.

Thalia was flying higher and higher, soaring through the sky. She danced like a leaf in the breeze, twisting and turning, letting herself be guided by her powers.

The reason she was so afraid before was because she was afraid she would lose control and die. But now...now she knew that her powers would never fail her, not as long as she had a person to save with them.

Percy was amazed, "T-Thalia, you're flying?!"

Thalia smiled, "yeah, I guess I am."

"Holy Shit!" Percy said looking down as Thalia zoomed past the Glacier. Percy could see Alcyoneus standing below looking just as surprised as Percy was.

Thalia stopped and hovered, she was constantly bombarded with waves of wind, but managed to stay in a stable position. Percy turned to her, "drop me down and then get as far away as you can. I'll lead Alcyoneus away, grab the Eagle and go back to the boat. And no matter what happens don't come back for me. Got it?"

"I'll let you fight him Percy," Thalia tightened her grip on him, "but you better come back alive. Or else I will go into the Underworld and bring you back."

Percy smiled, "good. Now," Percy then did something he never even tried before. He activated his Body Form perk which increased his strength over 10 times over;

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20)= 69,140 X 10 = 691,400**

His muscles felt like they were being sucked out through a straw. The power was almost too painful to have. Percy could feel his muscles spasm, they were trying to grow bigger to compensate for the huge surge of energy that flowed through them.

"Percy are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"I'm fine," Percy gurnted, "this just needs a little getting used to."

"Don't you dare lie to me Jackson," Thalia yelled, "if you can't handle this then we are leaving right now and-"

"-Thalia!" Percy yelled out, "I'm fine. I promise."

Thalia looked into Percy's eyes and saw the determination in them. She sighed, "fine."

Percy nodded as Thalia lowered him down. The son of Poseidon fell through the air and landed on the glacier cracking the ice.

Alcyoneus growled, " **so you came back for more.** "

Percy was already sweating, even if technically speaking he could keep this mode up for a long time his body was still reacting oddly to the combination of the two perks. Percy didn't have anytime to waste.

"You're coming with me to Olympus Alcyoneus," Percy said.

" **Not bloody likely,** " the giant growled out. Percy could feel the bloodlust in the Giant's voice, but such meager levels of the stuff was nothing to Percy. Janai'ngo had more bloodlust in one tentacle than Alcyoneus had in his whole body.

Percy activated Speed Demon and vanished into a blur of speed. Alcyoneus's eyes widened, 'he's faster than before!' The Giant realised as suddenly a black blur moved towards Alcyoneus.

The giant raised both hands to try and block the attack, but the moment Percy's fist impacted Alcyoneus's own the Giant knew he made a mistake. He should have dodged.

The strongest recorded punch in the world by a human weighed in at a force of 5,000 Newtons. This was done by the best mortal boxer in the world with 20 points of strength.

Percy had 691,400 points of strength, his punch carried with it a force 34,570 times greater than that of the strongest human punch. Alcyoneus was hit with a total off 172,850,000 Newtons.

The punch hit Alcyoneus in the gut ripping apart his metal abdomen and tearing into his platinum ribcage. The shock wave that came out of the Giant's body was enough to cause several cracks in the ice destroying the surrounding area.

Alcyoneus felt everything in slow motion. He felt the pain. He felt his body being lifted off of the ground. He felt Percy's punch push his body across the sky so fast that it resulted in breaking the sound barrier.

Percy was nearly blown back by the sonic boom Alcyoneus's body caused as it was sent across the sky. Percy stayed his ground and saw the Giant flying off of the Hubbard Glacier and into one of the nearby mountains. Percy activated his Speed Demon perk and took off. He ran down the side of the glacier, he increased his speed slowly until he too broke the sound barrier for the first time.

The resulting sonic boom shack the icy glacier even more as more and more pieces of ice fell off and into the water below. It was a good thing Percy put the Trident Mobile so far away, else the resulting waves caused by the falling ice would have capsized the boat.

Percy ran over the water around the glacier and towards the mountain into which Alcyoneus had crashed. Percy climbed the mountain without a second thought and quickly found Alcyoneus embedded deeply into the side of the rocky surface.

The giant looked sick. His Haki armour around his stomach where Percy had hit him had been broken off.

Percy didn't stop to chat. He just launched himself at Alcyoneus again throwing a fist at the giant's face.

At the very last second the giant dodged the attack, and what's more he did it with his eyes closed. Percy snarled as he continued the attack in a flurry of speed, but not one managed to land a solid blow on the Giant.

Alcyoneus suddenly melted into his own shadow and disappeared. 'Shadow travel,' Percy realised as he turned around to find the Giant.

 **Warning! Shadow-**

Percy didn't read the rest, he didn't need to. He took off right as a large amount of shadowy spikes spread where he just was. Percy quickly sent a wave of mana out and felt Alcyoneus at the top of the mountain.

Percy turned and ran up. He saw the giant standing at the mountain's peak. Alcyoneus raised his hands, they were filled with two balls of shadows. The Giant brought them together and sent it down at Percy.

The two balls of shadows combined into one before mixing in with the ground below. Suddenly the surface of the mountain started to rumble as a great big explosions of black mud broke through the ground and flowed down.

Percy knew he couldn't touch the the mud, if Alcyoneus's power were anything like Bianca's then it would mean he could control the black mud. So Percy stopped, put all his strength into his legs and sprang forward like a jacked up kangaroo.

Percy cleared the mountain top with a single bound as he quickly began falling towards Alcyoneus. The giant growled, he lifted both of his hands up and coated them with a gloves made of gold that came out of the ground.

Percy lowered his fist and fell down faster and faster. Alcyoneus readied himself as he adjusted his foot and drew back a fist.

"AHHHHH!"

" **AHHHHHH!** "

The both hit each other with everything they got as the resulting explotion from their fist's that leveled the top of the mountain.

Rocks and snow flew outwards like lava spewing out of a volcano. The top of the mountain was covered with dirt flying everywhere observing the area. Thalia was panicking, she flew over to the mountain, she need to see what was happening.

As the last of the stones fell down and the dust settled, Thalia saw that the entire top of the mountain was leveled down. It looked like someone had taken a blade and had crudely cut off the top half of the mountain.

Thalia commanded the winds to clear the dirt and the rocks revealing the flat surface of the mountain. Thalia gasped, Alcyoneus stood tall with Percy bound at his feet.

" **You fought well,** " Alcyoneus managed to say. His jaw was broken along with his right hand. The Haki armour was completely gone now, just slivers of it existed along different parts of the Giant's body, but the rest were blown off. Oil spilled all over the place but the giant still stood tall.

Percy was also injured from the attack. His right arm was broke in half and his ankle was twisted and cuts were present all over his body.

Percy tried to get up, but he was chained down. The chains were black, just like Alcyoneus's skin was. Percy struggled to break them, but even with his strength they still put up a challenge, "what are these?!"

" **Chains infused with my will,** " the Giant spat out, it sounded like he also had a collapsed lung. "You will find they are nearly impossible to break," Alcyoneus's blood lust was gone. He was weakened, but Percy could tell that the Giant was already starting to regenerate at an amazing pace.

"Haki," Percy muttered, "I didn't realise you could infuse it with objects."

The Giant nodded, "you can do a lot with the breath of man."

"Why do you call it that?"

The Giant sighed, "it matters not. You will be dead in a few seconds."

"No," Percy got on his two feet, " **I won't.** "

Alcyoneus bleached at the sight before him. Percy was trying to break free, he flexed and strained his arms pushing the chains to their very limits.

"Stop," Alcyoneus said, "it won't work!" Percy said nothing as he focused on only breaking the chains of haki. "STOP!" Alcyoneus shouted again, "I said stop!"

Percy's arms began to move from his side, the chains of black were slowly starting to groan.

"No," Alcyoneus said as he stook a step back, "this can't be!"

Percy slowly stretched the chains more and more. They were barely hanging on. Slowly Percy felt something stir in him, it was that will power he felt before in the illusionary world. The world where he almost died. He felt the will to live burn in him again, flowing through his veins, empowering him to do the impossible.

"NO!" Alcyoneus roared as he summoned a sword made of diamonds and infused it with his Haki turning it black. He then slashed it down at Percy, cutting through the demigod's jacket, skin and the chains that held him.

"NO!" Thalia screamed.

Blood flew out of Percy coating the black jacket with blood. The slash began at his left shoulder and ended near his right lateral muscle. The son of Poseidon felt pain, for the first time ever he felt pain.

 **Warning! Blood lose status active! Lose 100 HP per second!**

Percy blinked away as he tried to push past the pain and get up. Just then Alcyoneus appeared over him, "how are you still not dead?!"

The giant grabbed Percy by the head and lifted him up, "HOW?!"

Percy struggled against Alcyoneus's grip around his neck. He felt pain every time his blood exited his wound. It felt like tiny pieces of glass were twisting and turning inside of him, Percy groaned in pain as the giant squeezed him harder.

"I will make sure you will never see the light of day again," Alcyoneus said with narrowed eyes. He waved his hand over the ground and a hole was created that lead down to deep within the mountain.

The giant dropped Percy inside the hole and covered it up. Percy fell and fell. He could tell how far he was falling. '20 feet. 30 feet. 40 feet. 50 feet. 80 feet.'

Suddenly the ground came and hit Percy. The demigod wasn't hurt by the rocks beneath him due to Marble skin, but a wave pain came from the wound he got from Alcyoneus.

Percy groaned as he looked up. The hole he came in from was closed now. He was effectively buried 80 feet underneath a mountain. Percy got up, he had around 10 feet of movement. He looked to the cut on his chest, it wasn't to deep.

Percy gathered the moisture in the air, there was very little, mostly all the water came from soft soil Percy was standing on. Percy ran the gathered water over his wound. There was little of it, but he managed to seal the wound up enough to stop the bleeding status.

Percy looked around, 'how the hell am I going to get out of here?'

 **Outside;**

"NO!" Thalia roared as she saw Alcyoneus close the hole. She flew over and sent a blast of lightning at the giant's back.

"ARGH!" the monster roared and turned back. He narrowed his eyes at the daughter of Zeus. Alcyoneus dug into the ground and pulled out a large boulder. He then threw it at Thalia who skillfully dodged it.

"Give him back!" Thalia roared as she sent another stream of lighting.

Alcyoneus brought up a boulder just in time to block the lightning bolt. The rock exploded in his hands but the Giant was unfazed.

Thalia watched in amazement as all the damage Alcyoneus received during Percy's battle healed itself in front of her eyes. 'Shit! I forgot that he's unbeatable in his home state! I need to get him out of Alaska.'

Lucky Thalia read the map several times before they got here and knew that the border to Canada was just a mere ten miles away. She needed to trick him into following her.

"Look at you!" Thalia yelled, "you nearly got killed by a demigod!"

The giant growled, "shut your mouth girl!" Alcyoneus reached into the ground and threw another boulder at Thalia.

This time instead of just dodging the attack Thalia used her new found connection with the wind to spin the boulder around like a slingshot and throw it right back at Alcyoneus.

The giant broke the boulder with his hands, "enough!" He roared, "you will soon meet the same fate as your boyfriend!"

"As if you can even catch me!" Thalia goaded him.

Alcyoneus roared as he jumped up from the ground and threw himself at Thalia. He was inches away when Thalia summoned a burst of lighting from the clouds that blasted Alcyoneus back. The giant crashed into the side of the mountain but quickly picked himself up.

"You will pay for that you bitch! I will make you my whore and-"

BOOM!

Rocks came tumbling down from the side of the building. Alcyoneus paled, 't-that came from inside the mountain. No-no! It's not possible!'

BOOM!

More rocks broke off as pieces of the mountain as cracks began to form on the side of it. Thalia watched from a distance and could see a huge chunk of the mountain being broken off.

BOOM!

Slowly the broken piece of the mountain was raised off the ground by six feet before it slowly started moving forward.

Alcyoneus and Thalia watched in horror and amazement as the huge chunk of mountain was brought further and further outside. Slowly the battered up figure of Percy stood at the edge of the mountain with 80 feet of stone over his head.

" **Alcyoneus! You forgot this!** " Percy roared as he strained every muscle in his body lifting the top of the mountain and sliding it down the side of the mountain.

The giant was frighted , the demigod had just broken free out of the heart of a mountain by punching through it! The giant saw the huge mountain top coming towards him and knew he had to move.

He jumped up trying to get away, but Thalia met him mid air. "No you don't!" Thalia roared as she commanded the winds to push him back down to the ground. The giant tired to move again but Thalia sent another blast of lightning at him pinning him to the ground.

Percy pushed the mountain down as Alcyoneus suddenly found himself being rolled underneath the massive stone structure.

Percy let go of the stone and watched as it slid down the mountain and crash into water below sinking into the freezing sea.

Alcyoneus's mangled body remained behind near the foot of the mountain, surprisingly still in one peace, but broken in several places. Percy took control of the snow around him as he lifted them up in the form of two giant hands mirroring his own movements. Percy then smashed both the fits into Alcyoneus stirring form.

Just then Thalia sent another blast of lightning at Alcyoneus zapping him unconscious. Percy zoomed forward and cleared all the snow off the giant's body. Finally Alcyoneus was knocked out.

Percy took out Waverider, he wasn't going to take any chances. He quickly cut off Alcyoneus's limbs and then threw him into his inventory. Percy then took the precious metal limbs and stored them away as well.

Thalia floated down to the ground and grabbed Percy in a tight hug, "are you okay?!"

Percy nodded, "I'm fine." He finally let go of Body form and resealed his strength. His muscles finally stopped throbbing, he felt he shit strength levels go back to normal.

"I thought I lost you," Thalia said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tighter.

Percy felt a jolt of pain coming from the wound on his chest. Percy flinched and immediately Thalia backed away.

"Oh my gods! You're bleeding!" Thalia yelled out.

Percy groaned, "yeah. He used something that bypassed my marble skin defence. But I'm alright, it's not life threatening, the jacket took most of the attack. I already healed some of it, I won't be bleeding to death anytime soon."

"How can we heal the rest of you?" Thalia asked desperately.

"The water," Percy groaned. Thalia nodded as she helped him into the freezing cold water.

"Percy's it's freezing, are you sure-"

"It's okay," Percy said as he slowly immersed himself into the water, "I can barely feel it."

Thalia nodded as she watched Percy disappear into the cold water. The demigoddess sat down by the banks of the water pulling her jacket closer. She waited patiently for her beloved to come back up.

The wind blew across her face and Thalia waited, and waited.

* * *

 **You people are impossible, but there is something to be said about persistence. And I am glad that I didn't get any peasky P.M's asking me whether I have abadened the story or not.**

 **Note 1: The normal schedule of a chapter every Sunday is back, and I have no plans for it to change. I recetly got a job, yes a realy job that pays me, and it is from Monday to Saturday from 11 to 7, so obviously the only free time I will have is Sundya, so please, stop with the chater requets, I swear to you I am going as fast I as I can.**

 **Note 2: Many people have been complaining about Thalia's looks, saying they didn't like the actress who played her in the movies and such, and so I fell compled to share with you all how I see Thalia. Google- Tracer from Overwatch, that's how I imagine Thalia. But if you don't like vidoe game girls I have another one, Will Holland from Arrow, enjoy.**

 **Note 3: Please leave many reviws as they make me happy and may be the only thing that get's me through Monday morning at work, seriously you guys, my job is so boreing...I need your help...please.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

Percy sighed as he stood on the bridge of the boat. He sipped from his mug of hot cocoa looking out at landscape before him. The damage he caused during his battle with Alcyoneus was immense. The mountain to the left was broken in half with the broken piece floating in the bottom of the ocean. The Hubbard Glacier was broken down at the side, luckily nothing was broken on the top, else Percy would have had to dive into the water to retrieve all that imperial gold weapons.

Thalia walked up to him wrapped up in a blanket sipping from her own cup of coco, "you feeling better?"

Percy nodded, "much," he coughed out. His voice had finally cracked, it was becoming deeper and deeper day by day. So a dip into the ice cold waters of Alaska seemed to have finally pushed it over the edge. Percy honestly couldn't tell the difference, but Thalia kept telling him his voice sounded deeper.

Percy had healed completely when inside the water. After healing, Thalia took him back to the boat to rest. He fell unconscious the moment his head hit the pillow. But now he was up and about.

The only sign that he even was in a battle was the large scar that now rested on his chest. Apparently attacks done by haki coated weapons caused lasting damage that Gamer's body couldn't heal from.

Percy looked at his watch, it was 9 in the morning, they had been here for more than half a day. Percy turned to Thalia, "did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I got enough," Thalia said rubbing her eyes. Percy saw the bags under her eyes, 'she must have stayed up to make sure nothing happened to me.'

Percy wrapped his free arm around her kissing her. She tasted like chocolate and pine, "you're such a bad liar."

Thalia smiled, "so are you." They stayed silent for a while. Now that Alcyoneus was no longer a problem this place was pleasant, romantic even.

"Hell of a first date huh?" Percy said smiling.

"Really? You consider this our first date?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, why? What do you call your first date?"

"Well there was a concert, if you remember."

"Yeah, but we weren't actually dating back then."

Thalia nodded, "yeah, I suppose. Well I can't really complain," Thalia said sipping her drink, "I mean this is probably what a demigod couple can consider the perfect first date. We got to travel, fight a monster, destroy the landscape, cook dinner. You know, the normal things that couples do."

Percy chuckled, "Thalia, you know that we are weird, even for a demigod couple."

Thalia nodded, "that is very true."

Percy sipped his drink, "how long do you think the mortals will take before they find out what happened here?"

Thalia shrugged, "this is a very secluded area. It may take them a week, or maybe even only a few days. After all you did destroy the top of a mountain."

Percy nodded, "yeah. I guess that was a little bite to loud."

Thalia chuckled and nodded her head, "yeah, a little."

Percy smiled kissing his girlfriend again. They sat down on the sun beds and just cuddled up close enjoying the view of the calm water. Percy honestly loved this place, he wanted to come again, if Thalia wanted to that is.

"How are you not freezing?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged, looking at himself. He had throw away the jacket, it was useless now. It had been ripped into pieces, luckily the pin of protection he had was still usefull, maybe he could use it on something else. All he wore now was an orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "I don't feel it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I can control ice."

Thalia nodded, "right."

They spent an hour just staying together before Percy spoke up, "why don't you go inside and get some sleep. It will do you some good."

"You sure?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah. I'm back to 100%. Plus if I need to I can always call my buddies for assistance."

Thalia nodded, "right. Oh and Percy I have been meaning to ask you something."

Percy hummed, "shoot."

"Marcia," Thalia began causing Percy to immediately become nervous, "you said she was trying to seduce you."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Remember that demon I told about in Boston?"

"That was Marcia?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Her real name is Marchasias. I just call her Maricia. She can transform between a woman and a wolf. When I fought her she tried to seduce me and take over my body, luckily I managed to break free."

Thalia nodded, "I see..."

Percy could hear the worry in her voice, "relax Thalia," he kissed her forehead, "you have nothing to worry about. I'm don't have any intentions to screw a demon. You don't' stick your dick in crazy, everyone knows that. Well, everyone except Edward, but that's not important."

Thalia chuckled, "I not worried about you cheating on me Percy. I'm worried about what would happen is she succeeded in taking over your body. Do you think you can fight her off again?"

Percy smiled, "Thalia, look at my forehead," Thalia did so and suddenly she saw a diamond shaped blue gem appear on Percy's forehead, "this thing is the reason I can control them. It basically is like a net that captures the souls of those I have defeated and binds them to me. As long as they are bound to me they will listen to what I have to say."

Thalia touched the stone, "how did it suddenly appear?"

"It's because I willed it to," Percy explained, "it's magically bound to me, I can hide it if I want to, and I generally do. Don't want people to keep asking my why I have a gem stuck into my forehead."

Thalia nodded as she felt the edges of the stone, "it feels like it's perfectly cut."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know. Now," he broke their cuddle, "go to bed. You need the rest."

"Fine," Thalia grumbled as she got up, "what are you going to do?"

Percy turned to the glacier, "the Eagle and a lot of imperial gold is still up there on top of the Glacier. I intend to collect it all. I'll give the Legion some and sell the rest. Maybe I can even find that diamond sword Alcyoneus used to cut me with if I try hard enough."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "what's with your obsession over money recently? You practically drooled when Alecto mentioned Alcyoneus was made out of gold."

Percy smiled, "it's a secret sparky."

Thalia grumbled, "your luck I'm sleepy, or else I would have blasted you for calling me that."

Percy smiled cheekily as Thalia took his empty mug and walked back into the boat. Percy walked up to the front of the ship and activated his speed perk.

Percy zoomed towards the Hubbard Glacier and climbed along the side. He pulled himself to the top of the glacier and saw the Eagle standing tall and proud, right where Thalia left it. Percy took the Eagle and put it inside his inventory before he zoomed towards the camp.

Percy looked around as he started to systematically search and plunder all the imperial gold he could find. This was honestly the best part of the job, the free stuff. Well not free, but definitely not owned by someone living at the moment, so what the hell right?

Percy first visited the barracks and saw lines of weapon racks each half filled or full filled. Percy didn't even bother to look as he just threw everything he could find into his inventory. He put in shields, swords, pilas, even a bloody boomerang.

Percy searched every knock and conner of the barracks. He found mostly clothes, some personal effects of the roman soldiers who died here and a few drachma stored around. Percy also found what looked like a solid gold tiara studded with a single sapphire, guess he knew what to give Thalia as a souvenir.

Percy then went around camp, he found a solid gold chariot, the entire thing was made out of imperial gold, Percy should probably return this to the Romans, it was too big a thing to keep for himself.

Percy also found solid imperial gold suit of armour. He found around 20 suits or so, each were heavy as hell and looked ridiculous, after all who wanted a fake set of abs imprinted on their chest piece?

Percy eventually walked into the Principia form before and now that he wasn't in a hurry he took his time to look at the books and scroll rolled on the floor.

Percy couldn't understand most of it, they were all in latin. But from the look of things they were all just reports from people in camp, nothing to important. But a few Percy could understand thanks to them being in english.

Based on the way that the books had been stored inside a glass case told Percy they were important. They were bound in leather with golden words written on top, 'The construction techniques of Romans.' 'Basic Roman leading skills.' 'Construction of settlements and the like.' 'War strategies and techniques.'

Percy picked the book on the construction techniques of Roman and suddenly a box popped up;

 **You have obtained the book containing the skill : Construction techniques: Roman**

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy smiled as he pressed yes. The book vanished into thin air as the knowledge went directly into his head. He suddenly knew everything about roman architecture, the way arches distributed weight. The way the walls were to be stacked so that it would be time efficient and hard to push down.

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Architecture, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The ability to build building and other man made structure meant for housing.**

 **All buildings you build have a 80% chance of falling over**

 **All buildings you build have a 15% chance of looking good**

 **30% of product wastage.**

 **You know;**

 **Roman construction- Lv MAX Can understand and skillfully create roman buildings**

Percy blinked as he started to process the information in his head. It told him how to create buildings, Roman buildings. And not only that but also how to destroy them. 'Damn, Jason wasn't kidding when he said every roman camp could be broken down a rebuilt in a few days. With this knowledge I could destroy every building here piece by piece. It would be child's play.'

Percy then went to the second book of war strategies. This one ended up the same as the first;

 **War strategies, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The way you command your troops or team mates.**

 **Effectiveness- (½ Int)%**

 **Bonus - +(½ Wis)%**

And when Percy read the book on basic Roman leadin skills he got a sub skill for the same skill;

 **Different war strategies you know;**

 **Roman, Lv- 1- 20% chance of properly executing a battle tactic.**

And the last book was kind of an add on for the first skill he got;

 **Construction of settlements- Lv- MAX**

Percy searched the room for more books but found nothing useful. Just to be sure he checked the barracks again and came up empty. Percy then went to the bath house, but sure enough there was nothing there.

As he was looting the place Percy realised just how many dead bodies there were in this place. Some still had meat on their bones, the cold must have kept it preserved. Percy honestly couldn't' stand the sight of it, he didn't really have the stomach for corpses. After all every time he killed something it just disappeared into golden dust, no blood no gore. But he pushed through using Gamer's mind.

They deserved a properly funeral, even if they were Romans and would probably hate the idea of a Greek performing their last rights. So Percy swallowed his disgust and started to moves all the corps and skeletons he found and gathered them all in the center of the Roman camp.

He broke off several pieces of wood from the camp's wooden walls and built a small pyre. He didn't really know how the Romans treated their dead, but he assumed they did the same thing the Greeks did and burn them in a shroud.

Percy didn't have a shroud, so he simply took one of the hanging banners and wrapped it around the crops. It was big enough for them all, and somehow it seemed appropriate. Percy then used his water powers and drew all the moisture from the banner and the wood making it very dry.

The demigod snapped his fingers and summoned a fireball. He threw it into the makeshift pyre and watched the flames slowly rise up burning the corpse. Percy knew it didn't really make sense, but he still felt they the Roman who died here would finally find peace because of his actions. And who knows maybe this might get him some good karma points when it came to dealing with Camp Jupiter again.

Percy was just about to leave the cleared out camp when suddenly a thought came to him. 'Where did Alcyoneus live?'

This place was freezing, and yes Alcyoneus was a giant, he might have been immune. But that didn't meant he wanted to stay up here in the cold. Hell, Percy was also immune but he would rather be inside the boat snuggled up against Thalia in that warm bed of thiers.

Percy looked around for a secret passageway or something that would lead to Alcyoneus's lair. Percy searched everywhere but couldn't find a thing.

'Hmm, if Alcyoneus created a lair for himself then he must have used his powers to do it. Maybe if I use my mana scene I can detect it.'

So Percy closed his eyes and did just that. He sent wave after wave of his mana out and felt for Alcyoneus's presence. Suddenly he picked up on a faint signal. It was somewhere below him, below all the ice and the snow.

Percy walked to where the signal was the strongest and then used his ice control to create a hole in the ground. Percy jumped into the hole, it was seven feet deep, but he needed to go deeper.

Percy pushed the ice below him to the side as he lowered himself deeper and deeper into the ground. He had perfect control over the ice around him, he didn't fear it collapsing on him.

Soon the signal felt like it was right below his feet, Percy reached out and felt around and discovered a huge cave like cavity inside the ice.

Percy pulled away the last layer of ice and dropped down. It was a 50 foot drop, but Percy managed to land on his feet. He crouched down and looked around. It was pitch black in here. Percy clicked his fingers and formed a fireball in his hands lighting up the room.

This place was more like Alcyoneus's man cave than his lair. There was bear skins laid out in the corner to serve as a bed with a work station on the side. Percy saw several weapons that Alcyoneus likely created for himself.

There was a sword made out of iron, a spear made out of lead, which was very heavy. Percy even found a small diamond dagger, probably the giant's first attempt to create a weapon like this.

Percy took the dagger and turned to try and find more things to loot in this room.

The walls of the room felt like they had been carved into. Percy could see several words etched into the wall. 'Hades', 'Revenge', 'Hercules' and 'Mother'. All the words were written in ancient greek, Percy figured this was Alcyoneus's way of remembering who he was meant to be.

Percy eventually moved on and found a couple of gold and silver ingots to loot off. After doing a final sweep of the cave Percy noticed something, the mana he was sensing, it was still there, but not around him, below him.

Ping!

 **A skill of yours has leveled up!**

 **Scencesing mana, Lv- 2 (90%)**

 **Allow you to sense mana around you giving you a brief description of the type.**

 **Range- 30 Feet**

Percy looked down and found something buried deep within the ice. Percy pulled the object out by using the ice surrounding it. The object came up on a pedestal of ice, it was a ring, well it was meant to be anyway. For Percy it looked more like a bracelet than anything else. Percy focused on it;

 **Ring of Alcyoneus,**

 **Allows the wearer to manipulate precious stones, metals and minerals. Also can be used to detect said precious materials and give the exact location to the user.**

 **Special power: Once the wearer says the term, 'Mother I call to you' the wearer will be able to directly talk of Gaea.**

Percy was surprised to say the least. He honestly didn't know what to think. Right now he was looking at a device that would allow him to talk to a Primordial being. A PRIMORDIAL BEING!

That's like having a hot line to the Fates! And Gaea isn't just some goddess, she's the fucking Earth itself!

For a moment Percy wanted to call her. He wanted to talk to the Goddess, after all how many times do you get the chance to speak to planet Earth itself? But Percy refrained himself, it wouldn't be right, after all if there was one thing Percy could understand it was the bound between a mother and a son.

Percy took the 'ring' and put it on his right hand. He wasn't going to use it to call Gaea, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it to search for treasure! This thing basically a treasure detector!

Percy eventually spent the next hour or so looking around in the deep depths of the cold ocean next to the glacier. He was searching for that diamond sword that Alcyoneus used to cut him with. After searching everywhere, the ring of Alcyoneus found it beneath the huge chunk of mountain Percy threw into the sea.

Percy then used his Body Form and also released his seals. Percy grabbed the base of the rock and manipulated the water around it to slowly help him lift it up. Percy managed to grabbed the sword using a mixture of telekinesis and water control and soon found himself back on the boat.

Percy sat down on the living room couch and took out a note and a pen. He began to take an item entry of everything he grabbed;

 **300 Drachma (For myself)**

 **41 Spears (Camp?)**

 **32 Gladius (Camp?)**

 **1 boomerang (Camp?)**

 **48 shields (Camp?)**

 **1 princess tiara (For Thalia)**

 **1 golden chariot (For camp Jupiter)**

 **24 suits of armour (Camp?)**

 **1 diamond dagger (For myself)**

 **4 gold ingots (For myself)**

 **8 silver ingots (For myself)**

 **1 diamond sword (For myself)**

Percy looked over everything he got. He had taken a few items for himself straight off the bat. Things like the sword or the ingots. But things like the chariot Percy knew he had to give back to Camp Jupiter.

Percy was also debating with himself about what to do regarding the armours he found and the weapons. Technically they belong with Camp Jupiter, but they had lost it, they had no right to it. It technically belonged to Thalia and Percy as a spoils of war.

Percy could use these items to create an imperial gold armoury for the greeks, but at the same time if the Romans found out they were doing that….well it obviously wouldn't end well.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked as she came into the living room. Her hair was all messed up due to bed head and she wore an over large purple t-shirt that she bought in camp Jupiter with words 'My daddy is a God, so he can kick your daddy's ass' written in bright gold.

"Had a good rest?" Percy asked as Thalia snuggled against him on the couch. Percy put his arm around her as Thalia put her head on his chest closing her eyes.

"Yeah," Thalia mumbled, "did you find anything else up there?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Some imperial gold weapons, and even Alcyoneus's man cave."

"I see," Thalia hummed, "so what are you stressing about now?"

Percy chuckled as he kissed her head, "what makes you think I'm stressed?"

"Your heart is racing like crazy," Thalia replied back.

Percy lowered his voice to a whisper, "well that's because I currently have the most beautiful girl in the world snuggled under my arm."

"Hm, 'the most beautiful girl in the world,' I like the sound of that," Thalia rubbed her head on Percy's chest, "god damn your voice is so much deeper now, it's like it's made out of honey. And chocolate. Like a mix of them both…..like…..hocolate."

Percy chuckled, "you know I really can't tell."

Thalia shrugged, "doesn't matter. But seriously, why so glum?"

Percy sighed, "it's just...I'm wondering what we should do with all the imperial gold weapons."

"What do you mean? Just give it to the Romans, they need it."

"Yeah, but so do we," Percy said.

Thalia lifted her head off of Percy's chest and looked at him. Percy looked at her, the way that shirt hanged off her body allowed Percy to look under her shirt at her bra. Percy blushed and immediately looked away as Thalia chuckled realizing what had happened.

"You do realise as my boyfriend it's basically your job to look at my boobs right?" Thalia asked.

Percy coughed, "r-right. Anyway we were talking about weapons?"

Thalia chuckled, "right. Well yes, what you're saying is true. Compared to the Romans the Greek camp has basically no proper armour. If we use the weapons we got here it could mean the difference between life and death for a lot of Greek demigods. But at the same time, it's not the right thing to do."

Percy sighed, "yeah. I know… I just needed someone else to say it. Guess sometimes my greed can take the best of me."

Thalia nodded, "well at least you're only greedy about certain things," she kissed him on the cheek and just then noticed the ring of Alcyoneus on Percy's hand, "and apparently some of those things are braclets."

Percy smiled, "it's actually supposed to be Alcyoneus's ring. But considering his size it ended up being a bracelet."

"And you didn't get anything for me," Thalia huffed, "tisk tisk Mr, your on the track to becoming the worst boyfriend ever."

Percy smiled, "well we can't have that." He opened his inventory and pulled out the golden tiara and got on one knee.

"For you my lady," Percy said presenting the tiara to Thalia.

The demigoddess blinked, "P-Percy, that's a crown!"

Percy smiled as he stood up, "yup. And I think I know just the head it belongs to," Percy pulled Thalia up as he carefully placed the crown on top of Thalia's head.

The sapphire was a few shades darker than her eyes, but other than that it suited Thalia. Simple, yet unique and beautiful.

Thalia turned to left where there was a small profile size mirror hanging on the wall. She looked at crown on her head as she slowly started to cry.

"Ah, Thalia are you okay? I didn't do anything stupid did I?" Percy asked as he was nervous. He wanted to think that Thalia was crying tears of joy, but he really didn't want to be that optimistic when it came to his girlfriend.

"No," Thalia said as she smiled, "you didn't do anything wrong fish head."

Percy smiled, 'great, tears of joy. I knew it all along.'

"Well I'm glad that you liked it," Percy said with a smile, "I figured the jewel matched your eyes and-"

That was as far as Percy got as Thalia jumped on him, pushing him back onto the couch and pressing her lips on top of his.

"Hmm," Percy hummed as he wrapped his arms around Thalia and her massive shirt. Percy pulled her close, he felt her breasts pressed up against his chest as Thalia wrapped her arms around Percy's head.

Ping!

Percy didn't even bother looking at the box, he already knew it was an notification tell him his kissing skill had leveled up. Percy swiped the box away as he slowly traced Thalia's back.

Percy felt the perky molds of Thalia's ass just below his hand's reach. Acting on instinct and desire, Percy grabbed an ass check in each hand and pulled Thalia's body up deepening the kiss and getting a good feel of her perky behind.

Ping!

Thalia's tongue licked Percy's lips for entrance and the demigod gladly gave it. Percy felt Thalia's tongue in his mouth as it tried to dominate his own, but Percy quickly managed to get the upper hand as he squeezed Thalia's ass again surprising her long enough to send his tongue into her mouth.

The two demigods started to feel hotter and hotter. They wanted each other right now, Thalia's hands were under Percy's shirt as she traced her fingers slowly upwards.

Percy let go of Thalia's ass as he slowly started to reach up the side of Thalia's well toned body. Suddenly Thalia removed her hands and broke the kiss. She got back up and straddling Percy's groin with her perky ass .

"Not here," Thalia said in a husky tone as she got off of him and pulled him up. Percy just walked dumbly as she lead him down to their room.

It seemed like those notifications alerts Percy had gotten before was in fact for his kissing. The first was informed him about increasing a level in said skill while the second one explained the invention of a new move;

 **Kissing, Lv- 13 (50%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaved the person feeling happy for the 10 hours**

 **10% chance of turning them on.**

 **Techniques;**

 **The double grabber- Grab the behind of your lover and pull them upwards and closer deepening the kiss while spicing things up. +5% Chance of turning on someone.**

Percy honestly didn't like the name, it kind of made it out to be a perverted move more than anything else, but beggars can't be choosers.

Once inside Thalia closed the door and threw the tiara to the side.

"You're certainly eager," Percy whispered as he grabbed her hips pulling her into another kiss.

Thalia kissed him deeply before pushing him back and onto the bed, "what can I say, you have a way to turn a chick on."

Percy grinned as Thalia jumped on top of him straddling him with her hips, grinding her pelvis on top of his dick.

Percy grabbed her hair and pulled her down kissing her deeply while Thalia raked her fingers along his shirt. She then ran her fingers through his hair as Percy's hands grabbed Thalia's behind squeezing into her perky behind as her ass threatened to spill out of his arm.

"Damn Percy," Thalia said breaking their kiss, "squeeze them any harder and you might make a permanent impression on them."

Percy grinned, "good," he spanked Thalia's ass with an audible smack. Thalia shrieked in pleasure as she grinded her pelvis harder into Percy, which in turn made the demigod as stiff as an iron rod.

"I can't wait anymore," Thalia said in a huff as she grabbed the helm of Percy's shirt and threw it up. Percy took off the rest of his shirt while Thalia started at his body, sinking her nails into his abs, "god damn these are amazing."

Percy threw his shirt to the side of the room as he got up and kissed Thalia, reaching around and grabbing her behind.

Thalia reached down and pulled her shirt over her head throwing it to the side. Percy looked down and saw that Thalia wore a plain black bra that hugged her chest tightly. It seems a size to small for her C-cup size breasts, but Percy honestly didn't care.

"What do you think?" Thalia asked in worried tone.

Percy simply looked at her with his jaw open, "y-you're perfect."

Thalia blushed as she pushed Percy to the ground wrapping her arms around his neck as Percy did the same. They kissed heatedly as Thalia shoved her tongue into Percy's mouth battling with him for dominance.

Percy ran his hands along Thalia's body , feeling every single curve and every inch of her skin. He could tell she was cold by the way she tried to wrap herself around him, pulling as close as she could.

Percy used his telekinesis to lift the blanket and put it on top of them, causing Thalia to sigh into his mouth at the feeling of the cover.

Percy's hands went down and squeezed Thalia's ass as she continued to grind on him, by now his dick was big enough to not be ignored, and Thalia was definitely aware of it.

Slowly Percy's hands went from her ass and rubbed along Thalia's body. He reached her bra strap and waited for her to say or do something in objection. Thalia instead moved one of her arms down as she traced across Percy's abs going down to his belt.

Percy couldn't hold back anymore as the lust he felt was at a breaking point. Thalia's hand was right above his erect dick and quite frankly Percy was tired of holding back.

Percy's fingers worked the bra strap, and with a simple flick of his fingers he had it off of her. Thalia removed the bra and threw it to the side as Percy rolled them over, pinning Thalia down. He looked at her chest, they were bigger than he thought, big enough to hold, like two grapefruits.

Her nipples were smaller than Percy thought they would be as he bent down and slowly blew on one, sending a shudder through Thalia's body. Percy didn't know what he was doing, he was relying purely on instinct, and sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite for guidance.

Percy kissed her neck and slowly started to move down, passed her shoulder blades and finally her breasts.

He cupped them with both hands as he turned to the left one, swallowing it's nipple whole as he began to suck on it.

"Percy," Thalia moaned as her hands pushed him deeper into her chest. Percy ran his tongue over her nipple, every flick sent a shudder through Thalia. Percy moved over to her other breast as Thalia wrapped her legs around Percy's body holding him tightly.

Percy could feel Thalia's hold on him, he knew what she wanted. He started moving his body up and down as he rubbed her clit harder and harder. Thalia moaned as Percy began circling her nipple while grouping the other with his firm hands.

Thalia moaned, "enough Percy," Percy grabbed her nipple between his teeth and pulled, letting it go with a slurp. Thalia moaned again, "it's my turn."

Percy wondered what she meant when Thalia rolled them around again, sitting on Percy's hip with the blanket over her shoulders. Percy saw her breasts on full display and he breathed a sigh of wonder, of belonging. There was literally nowhere else he would have rather be than right here with her.

Thalia's hands traced Percy's body as they found themselves around his belt as they quickly took it off, causing Percy's dick to finally poke out the helm of his jeans.

Thalia traced her hand along his jeans as she pressed up against his hard member. She bent down and kissed Percy as she whispered into his ear, "it's harder than iron Percy," she then tightened her grip, "and so fucking hot."

Percy couldn't do anything except breathe shallow breaths as unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand into his pants feeling his dick covered by his boxers. Thalia unzipped his jeans and slowly slid them down as she rubbed her hand up and down his length.

Percy's breath was paced as he grabbed Thalia's ass with both hands trying his best not to immediately cum. Percy and Thalia kissed as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and smacking her ass.

Thalia in return tightened her grip around his dick and slowly traced a finger along the elastic of the boxers. She circled around the tip of his dick as it twitched in her hand, begging to be set free. Thalia slid one finger into the boxers feeling his skin prickle at her touch. She then pulled it down in one swift motion freeing his dick the immediately found itself in her open hand.

"You're bigger than I thought," Thalia said as she wrapped her fingers around his member. She couldn't see it, but she could tell that it was at least 6 inches and very very thick. Thaia could feel it's veins underneath her soft palms as she moved her hand up and down kissing Percy for all he was worth.

Percy however wasn't going to let Thalia do all the work as he pushed her down, causing both of them to lie on their sides. Thalia still had one hand around Percy's dick, while Percy had one hand pinned around Thalia's hips pulling her closer.

Percy's free hand slowly went to Thalia's jeans as he unbottled it with a simple motion before grabbing it by the helm and pulling it down over her ass and juicy thighs.

One of his hands now laid on her bare panty clad ass while the other rubbed her thighs. Thalia's hand were moving faster now as she put the other one around Percy's neck pulling him closer. Thalia's tongue danced in his mouth, wrapping around Percy's own.

Percy's hand slowly moved away from her thighs and towards her hot center. Percy traced a finger along the helm of her pantiies, he coudlnt' se them, but they felt brand new. He pressed his palm against her stomach and slowly slid it down and into her panties feeling her trimmed bush right underneath.

Percy didn't stop until his fingers graced over her moist lips sinking his fingers deeper still until he could feel her entrance against his hand.

Thalia moaned into his mouth and Percy could feel her hand slow down as her grip around his dick started to shake in excitement. Percy could feel her quiver for him as he smacked her ass with the hand around her hips while the other slowly inserted his middle finger into her.

It felt like warm and wet. Percy didn't expect anything else as he slowly drew back his finger before sliding it back in. He moved gently as Thalia moaned again breaking their lip contact to mutter, "faster Percy."

Percy nodded as he pressed his thumb against her lips feeling around for the clitoris. It was small, but Percy found it, and he then slowly started to circle it as his finger continued to move in and out of her.

Thalia's hand around Percy's neck dung into his skin drawing blood as she continued moving her hand up and down his dick doing her best to make him cum.

The two slowly got into a rhythm as Percy started to increase his speed. He wasn't going his fastest, but this was enough to cause Thalia to pant hard.

Thalia also increased her hand motions as she moved her palms up and down Percy's erect dick as a small amount of pre-cum rose to the tip of his shaft.

Percy moaned at the pleasure, but he wasn't going to just stop. He suddenly had a wild idea, but instead of fight it, he trusted his instincts. Percy then slowly put the tiniest amounts of earthquake mana into his finger sending a wave of vibrations through Thalia.

The demigoddess gasped as her eyes widened into the size of dinner plates, "don't stop!" She begged him as she quickly wrapped both hands around his dick, using his own pre-cum to lube him up increasing the pace of her hand job.

Percy sent another wave of vibrations through his thumb right into Thalia's clitorus causing her to tighthen her grip around his dick and gasp in shock. Percy smiled as he continued to finger her while sending wave after wave of vibrations through her body.

"Percy-I'm going to cum!" Thalia moaned into his ear as she felt his dick twitch, "make me cum!"

Percy groaned as he used his hands around Thalia's ass to slap it hard as he increased the pace of his finger sending Thalia into a look of ecstasy as she crossed her eyes in pleasure.

Percy grunted as he felt his own release coming, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He grabbed Thalia's face with his free arm and kissed her. The sudden action caused Thalia to lose control as her pussy tightened around Percy's finger drenching his whole hand as she orgasemed.

Percy grunted as he finally came covering Thalia's hands while sending a spurt of cum into her stomach painting it white. Thalia groaned as the hot liquid covered her abdomen, she released her grip around Percy's dick letting it finally relax in it's release.

Percy took his hands out of Thalia's panties, which were drenched from her organsim. The couple looked at each other as Percy kissed Thalia holding her tightly as they both drifted off into a deep slumber. Their bodies were relaxed from their organsims. Their worries and problems, forgotten for the time being.

* * *

 **The Next Day;**

Percy and Thalia had decided to spend one day in the frozen wasteland cuddling up inside their boat. They didn't go any further, the two of them agreed that ' _that_ ' would happen only when they both were ready for it. In all honestly they only realised what they had done afterwards. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe it was the fact they almost died the other day, but whatever the reason, they didn't regret doing it.

Percy had started the boat early in the morning, around 5. He placed Waverider back on the tip of the ship and carefully guided it out of the bay of the Hubbard Glacier. Once they were back out in open waters Percy let the trident take over as he went inside.

The skill he gained during their…'private time' was something Percy didn't really expect;

 **Foreplay, Lv- 2 (50%)**

 **The actions you perform before sex.**

 **20% skill bonus towards partner's orgasim.**

 **Fingering, Lv- 2**

 **The technique in which you use your fingers to make your lover orgasim,**

 **Chance of orgasim- (½ Vit%)**

 **Special technique-**

 **Vibrations!- +40% bonus towards chance of Orgasim!**

It was around late evening time, the sun was slowly setting on the horizon and Percy now sat on the sun beds reading a gossip magazine. What? He was still a teenager, he liked gossip. Sue me.

"I honestly didn't think you to be the gossip type son."

"I got bored," Percy responded without missing a beat. He looked up and sure enough there was Poseidon standing at the tip of the ship next to Waverider.

"So this is your weapon," Poseidon said looking at it, "I see you got your inspiration from my own trident."

"Well I am your son," Percy said as he threw the magazine to the side and got up standing next to his dad, "what do you think of it?"

"Impressive," Poseidon traced a finger down Waverider, "What's it made out off?"

Percy shrugged, "not sure. I'm assuming Celestial bronze."

"Didn't your Gaming powers tell you anything?" Poseidon asked stepping away from it.

"Not anything too specific," Percy replied, "just gave a brief summary. But is does have a lot of features to it, even I don't know all of it."

"I see," Poseidon mumbled as he turned to Percy raising an eyebrow, "since when did you have tattoos?"

"What?" Percy asked surprised as he looked down at the strength seals around his forearms, "oh these. No, they aren't tatoos, their strength seals, helps me control and enhance my power."

Poseidon chuckled, "didn't know you had so much power to control."

Percy grinned, "you know that's not true. How else do you think I managed to fight off a giant?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes you're right. Is that where you got that?" the God pointed to Percy's new scar underneath his shirt. One of its edge was around Percy's left shoulder and could be clearly seen near the edge of his shirt collar.

Percy sighed, "it seemed Haki can negate Gamer's body and cause actual harm to my body. It was….surprising to say the least."

Poseidon sighed, "how did you even survive?"

"Luck and skill," Percy told his dad, "that and my armoured jacket. Though it kind of got shredded into a million pieces in the process of saving my ass."

Poseidon nodded, "better it than you. If you want I can have some of my forgers create some new armour for you."

"Really? You would do that?"

Poseidon chuckled, "of course, you are my favorite sun after all."

Percy hissed, "yeah, don't let Triton hear that."

Poseidon laughed out loud at that while Percy just smiled. Silence fell between them as Percy spoke up again, "okay that's enough stalling. Why are you here dad?"

"I was just making sure nothing happened to you and your...girlfriend."

Percy sighed, "dad are we going to have a problem here?"

Poseidon blinked, "problem? Why?"

"Because I'm secretly a Sith Lord, duh," Percy rolled his eyes at the highly sarcasm laced comment, "obviously I mean because I'm dating Thalia."

Poseidon sighed, "she was right. I am a bad liar. Look Percy it's not because she's a daughter of Zeus but because right now she is the chosen one of the prophecy. And I don't need to tell you what is meant to happen to that chosen demigod."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to let that happen to her. Never her."

The God of the Sea sighed, "sometimes Percy we don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice dad, you just have to have the will and courage to pick it."

The God chuckled, "you're only 13 and yet you speak like a God. Sometimes Percy even I underestimate just how amazing you can be."

Percy nodded, "thanks dad."

Poseidon nodded, "and if you're determined about being with Thalia, sign, like I know you are. Then good luck son, you will need it."

Percy laughed, "dad they way you say that is like your expecting her to turn into a demon or something."

"Daughters of Zeus have been known to have...unique personalities," Poseidon smiled, "speaking off, where is Thalia?"

Percy pointed upwards and the sea God looked to the sky. There flying high above the boat like a bird through the sky was Thalia. Ever since she had dived after Percy and unlocked her powers over the wind, Thalia had been using every chance she got to test out her new abilities. She was still a little scared of falling, but for now her fear of heights had been beaten.

"Ah, so she finally accepts her domain over the sky," Poseidon said with a smile, "that's good."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you knew she couldn't use her wind powers didn't you?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes. It was obvious to anyone who looked. Her powers, though great, was still limited. Like a fire hydrant that had only been half opened. Many of the Gods believe that this was because Thalia rejected the powers to spite Zeus, thought no one is sure why."

Percy nodded, 'well maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's afraid of heights. But now that she had finally gotten over that fear, just by a narrow margin, she can access more of her powers.'

Thalia slowly came back down towards the boat and glided down. She landed gracefully and smiled at Poseidon, "hello."

Poseidon smiled, "hello Thalia."

"So….ah, why are you here?" Thalia asked.

"Because he wanted to make sure we were still alive," Percy told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Thalia blushed, "Percy your dad-"

"-Oh it's alright," Poseidon waved her concern off, "I have seen and done plenty worse. Just...be careful with your displays of affection. You never know who is watching you."

Thalia and Percy nodded. Percy then began to speak, "so….did you need anything else?"

Poseidon blinked, "oh, right. Well I'll ah, I'll just be on my way. Oh! And before I forget, there is meeting on Olympus around 4. Come there after you return to Eagle to the Romans and bring Alcyoneus, we need him if we are going to convince Zeus."

Percy and Thalia nodded, "got it dad."

Poseidon nodded as he turned to Thalia, "niece."

Thalia bowed back. Percy suddenly remembered something, "oh dad and before you go, remember that thing you said about forgoing me some new armour?"

Poseidon nodded, "yes, what about it?"

"Wait one second," Percy opened his inventory and quickly looked through it. "Here," Percy said as he reached in and pulled out one large heavy looking black armoured chest piece that was dented in the center in the form of a fist;

 **Galvron chest piece;**

 **A piece of armour that is made out of Galvron and is considered nearly indestructible.**

 **+20% to MP**

 **+10% to HP**

 **\+ 70% to elvish magic**

 **Durability- 720/800**

Poseidon's eyes widened, "P-Percy, is that….Galvron?"

Percy nodded, "yup, got it as a reward in one of my dungeons. But it's obviously too big for me to use, not to mention that dent in the center. I couldn't' really ask any of the Hephaestus kids to reforge it, they aren't skilled enough. I was hoping you could try and see if your forgers would be better suited to the task."

Poseidon nodded dumbly, "I'll certainly try. I must say, you never seize to surprise me Percy. Did you make this dent?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, and let me tell you it was a pain in the ass to do so."

Poseidon agreed blankly, "I would imagine so. This thing is just a few levels down from celestial bronze, which is unbreakable, well by the normal means anyway. Galvron is a very….mana sensitive metal, unlike celestial bronze. We can create a wide variety of use for it. And with this much, one can only imagine the variety of charms one can weave into it."

Percy was surprised, "I didn't realise it was that amazing."

"Oh but it is," Poseidon grabbed the chest piece, "I'll personally make sure you get the best piece of armour you can Percy, even if I have to call in a favour from Hephaestus himself."

Percy smiled, "thanks dad. See you at Olympus I guess."

Poseidon nodded and waved his trident disappearing in a flash of light.

Percy groaned as he blinked away the temporary blindness, "I have got to learn how to do that."

Thalia laughed as she kissed him on the check, "I think your over powered as it is honey."

Percy smiled, "did you just call me honey?"

"Yes?"

Percy smiled, "I kind of like it….Sparky."

Thalia groaned as she turned around to walk back inside, "just get in there cook me some dinner."

Percy smiled, "well then turn on the TV, let's see what Nigella's cooking tonight," Percy smacked her ass, "honey." Thalia smiled and kissed Percy as they walked back in.

* * *

 **The Next Day Early Morning;**

The Trident Mobile arrived in the San Francisco bay at 6 in the morning. The entire area was clear of all types marine traffic as Percy easily found port 8 and docked the ship with ease. He retired the boat to the dock and quickly the two demigods got out of the ship.

"I'm going to miss this boat," Thalia said with a sigh.

Percy smiled, "yeah, it was awesome. It sailed like a dream. I'm going to miss the peace and quiet we got in there. Plus all the macking out."

Thalia giggled, "well that last thing we can do anywhere, but yeah, it was a nice trip. We got three days to ourselves. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Percy smiled, "yeah. Maybe I'll buy my own boat and we can go on a weekend cruise or something. Just the two of us. No demigod problems, no threat of war or stupid prophecies hanging over our heads."

Thalia smiled, "that would be nice. But...can you afford a thing like this?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Thalia, I have a dagger made out of diamonds in my inventory. My first gift to you as a boyfriend was a fucking gold tiara. Alcyoneus was a pain in the ass to defeat, but at least he gave us a pretty good reward for doing so."

Thalia nodded, "yeah, but do you even have anyone who could cash in all that? Last time I checked trying to sell a dagger made of solid diamonds isn't really all that common. I mean it's not like you can just go into a jeweler and and demand he buys it from you."

Percy nodded, "yeah, but I have a plan in mind for that, don't' worry. Now, let's get you back into camp, I'm sure Jason has been waiting for you day in and day out."

Thalia nodded as Percy picked her up and carefully slid her into his inventory. Percy put on his goggles and took off into the city.

Percy passed the Oakland Bay bridge and entered Berkley in seconds. As Percy was running he realised that he was feeling colder. Without his jacket to protect him Percy's skin started to feel the wind hitting him. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying.

Percy eventually reached the Caldecott Tunnel and sure enough two roman guards were positioned outside the entrance.

Percy stopped in front of them startling but the guards. The lowered their spear, "who are you?!"

Percy up his hands up, "I'm a friend."

One of the guards blinked, "Percy?"

Percy turned and smiled recognizing the gaurd, "hello Donny."

Donny looked at Percy once over, "you-you came back?!"

Percy smirked, "did you really think I wouldn't?"

Donny took off his helmet and looked at Percy, "did you even go to Alaska? You were go for what? 3 days? And where's Thalia? And why do you sound so different?!"

Percy smiled, "I did travel to Alaska, and yes, I did manage to finish the quest. And I sound different because my voice finally cracked. Oh and as for Thalia," Percy opened his inventory and took Thalia out.

Thalia looked around, "I'm still not used to that," she then noticed Donny and waved at him, "oh hey Donny."

"Wait, if you both are back then...did you do it? Did you get the Eagle?"

Percy smirked as he reached into his inventory and pulled out the golden Eagle on the 12th Legion. Donny and the other gaurd started at the sight of the Eagle. It was magnificent in their eyes. The two Romans bowed deeply at the sight of the Eagle.

Percy gave the Eagle to Thalia, "here you take it inside."

Thalia blinked, "why?"

"Because you're the daughter of Jupiter. It's your duty." Percy then looked up at the Eagle, it was still covered with ice particles around it's beak and wings. It was slowly melting now, thanks to the San Francisco weather, but Percy didn't want to wait.

Using his ice powers Percy destroyed the ice on the Eagle making it shine like a brightly in the morning rays of the sun. Percy smile and for a second he swore the Eagle smiled back.

"I will lead you back inside," Donny told them as he opened the entrance for them.

Thalia looked to Percy and the demigod nodded. Thalia walked first followed by Percy and then Donny. They walked across the tunnel until the valley came into view.

The sun had just risen over Camp Jupiter and the people inside the camp were busy starting the day. Suddenly every roman in the camp felt something inside them stear. Something powerful. They all turned as one and looked to the entrance tunnel and sure enough they saw something that most never expected to see ever again.

Slowly more and more people gathered at the the entrance to the Roman Encampment as they saw the golden Eagle of the 12th Legion approach them. Holding the Eagle high up was Thalia, her eyes were focused and sharp like the Eagle. Behind her was Percy looking calm and collected and behind him was Donny looking ahead in pure disbelief.

As they approached the Little Timber Thalia stopped and Percy stepped up. He froze the surface of the water and then used his water powers to make the icy platform stay in the same position. Thali walked on top of the ice without hesitation, she trusted in Percy's powers. Donn looked less confident but didn't want to be left behind.

They entered the roman camp and slowly the gathered crowd split down the middle giving way for them to enter the camp. Donny stayed back as Thalia and Percy walked to the center of the camp. They reached the crossroads in the middle of the Roman encampment and stood there.

"Remember, just like we planned," Thalia whispered.

"Romans!" Percy shouted out, "we were given an impossible task by the Senate. A task that was no doubt meant to lead us to our deaths! It seems that the tendencies of Senate to kill the messengers of peace hasn't changed since the time of Caesar, only now instead of daggers they use impossible tasks!"

A wave of murmurs went through the crowd, Percy's deeper tone of voice caused a lot of people to take him more seriously. So he continued.

"But we have succeeded! Where you have failed we did not. And now, we give this back to you, this Eagle was a symbol of your Legion's power, you lost it only to be returned to you by two Greek demigods! Think of this not as a gesture of to Elitist, but as a symbol of brotherhood. We only ever wished for one thing, peace between our camps!

"The Titans are coming and only united can we find victory," Percy said in a low tone, everyone had to strain to hear, but that just made everyone far more interested in what Percy was saying.

"Greek," a voice in the crowd said. Percy and Thalia turned to see the one who had spoke was Jason.

Soon another person spoke, "Greek."

Slowly more carried the chant, "Greek. Greek! Greek! Greek! GREEK! GREEK! GREEK!"

The entire legion started the chant, every cohort, every legion, every Larus even the unicorns. That day the people of New Rome woke up to the chant of 'Greek' coming from the roman Legion, and they knew something big had just happened.

Percy and Thalia smiled at the sound of the Romans chanting. Percy walked up to her and held on to the Eagle, "follow my lead."

Thalia nodded. Percy then raised the Eagle high into the sky, " **Twelfth Legion Fulminata!** "

Suddenly thunder roared out of the Eagle shooting upwards into the sky.

Thalia and the others quickly chanted the same, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Go to Alaska, find and retrieve the Golden Eagle!**

 **Rewards,**

 **You will be considered as a friend of the 12th Roman Legion forever**

 **Honorary membership**

 **200,000 Exp**

 **10 points**

Ping!

Ping!

 **You have leveled up twice!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 12,650/12,650 (+1000) = 13,650**

 **Mana- 7,100/7,100 (+1000) = 8,100 (+20% more mana, +1,620) = 9,720**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-44 Exp- 65,860/121,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-100(+20)=120 (Multiseal – 6- 1.5(+20)=21.5)**

 **VIT-100(+10+20)=130**

 **DEX-50(+10+20)=80**

 **INT-100**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 149**

 **MONEY- 688,043$/ 856D**

That day was the day the roman camp realised that though the Greeks were different, they were still some part of them to similar to deny. Every Legionnaire there that witnessed the lighting called forth by the Eagle knew that even though it was a Greek that did so, it was a Greek worthy of their respect.

"Percy! Percy! PERCY!" One group of people chanted.

"Thalia! Thalia! THALIA!" Went another.

Soon the people all died down and Julia and Rob, both looking like they had just managed to get their Praetor cloaks on time, walked up to Percy and Thalia. The two Greek handed the Eagle to the Roman Praetors to the cheer of the camp.

Jason ran up and hugged his sister muttering about how much he missed her and how worried he. Hason then turned to Percy and smiled, "thanks for keeping your promise."

Percy grinned, "anytime little bro."

Eventually the cheering all died down. The Praetors ordered everyone back to work as the lead Percy and Thalia to their Principia. This one reminded Percy very ,much of the one back in Alaska, except not that dead. He looked around and sure enough, inside a cupboard were similar books like the ones he found and absorbed back in the Hubbard Glacier, guessed they were standard issue.

"How did you even find this?" Julia asked once they were alone in the Principia. Rob stood next to his fellow Praetor as they both admired the golden Eagle.

"A giant named Alcyoneus was guarding it," Thalia told them, "he killed the Romans that went to the glacier. He also tried to kill us, but we got to him first."

Julia nodded as she gave the Eagle to Rob. The son of Mars carefully opened a display to the back wall and put the Eagle inside it closing it shut.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I don't' think it belongs in there."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "why do you think that?"

"Because of how I found it," Percy said, "I found it being held up by the dead bodies of the roman soldiers. They were dead, but they used their bodies to support the Eagle, holding it up despite all the years. I and Thalia have made sure it never touched the ground to honour the memory of those who gave their lives to protect it. And now, seeing it locked away...it just doesn't seem right."

Rob chuckled, "you're talking more and more like a Roman Jackson. We might make a capable warrior out of you yet."

Julia nodded, "yes. You are right. Maybe we can create a flag post or some kind of memorial in the middle of the camp site with the Eagle standing in the center. It's sight will inspire the soldiers and serves to remind us of what was lost."

Rob smiled, "that's a great idea Julia!"

The big breasted girl nodded, "yes. It is. Rob is right Percy," she looked at him, "you are thinking more and more like a Roman."

"How so?"

"That speech you gave, it was very….deceptive, to say the least. In just a few words you managed to turn those who previously hated you into allies and turn their eyes onto the senate who will no doubt try and worm their way out of the spot light. I have it on good authority that the Senate was planning on calling you and Thalia as thieves claiming that you wished to steal the Eagle. They wanted the Eagle back, but didn't want to ally themselves with you. They were willing to go against the Gods in order to make sure that New Rome was not involved in the war. But with your little speech….you basically put a wrench into their plans."

"We know," Thalia said smirking, "that's why we planned that speech out well in advance."

Rob looked surprised, "what?"

Percy smiled, "we had a lot of time kill on the way back. So we got to talking, and then one question came up. 'Why would a Roman Senate try allow two Greek demigods to try and obtain their greatest symbol'? Things just didn't add up. So we put our heads together and we realised what their game plan was."

"We didn't know the exact details about how they were going to stab us in the back, we just knew they would," Thalia said, "so Percy came up with the speech and the rest was history."

"I see," Julia said after taking a moment to process the information, "you two would do well in politics."

"Not really," Percy said, "we both would rather fight them on the battlefield than in a closed senate building."

"But that also doesn't mean we are stupid," Thalia said.

Julia nodded, "that's good. Well...I suppose it is time to go see the senate. No doubt those old farts have already called a meeting to discuss what has just happened."

Rob nodded, "one bad thing that I will admit about Roman, we take a long as time to get things done. Oh and Percy, you ah, you sound kind of….different. Your voice is like super deep."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I know. My voice cracked."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "I must say this is…..different. Your voice has gotten much deeper, thought not to the extent that you become unrecognizable."

Percy shrugged, "you say that, Thalia says that, but I honestly can't tell. Oh, and one more thing. While there I found a few things you all might want to get back."

Rob raised an eyebrow, "like what?"

Percy smiled.

 **Inside the armoury;**

Several Roman soldiers looked through the door and windows of the armoury and watched with disbelieving eyes and open mouths at the sight before them.

Percy kept reaching in and pulling out several imperial gold weapons from his inventory. Julie and Rob's stood next to him and watched as the mountain of gold just kept coming out.

"H-how much did you find?!" Rob asked as he sees all the new imperial weapons and armour that the legion now owned.

"A lot," Thalia replied with a yawn.

"How can you do that?!" Rob asked with a yell.

"What? I was sleepy. I was up all night...ah, doing stuff."

"Not that! I mean just stand there and pretend to not see the mountain of weapons that Percy is bringing out of nowhere?!"

Thalia shrugged, "I have seen him do it before, it's no big deal."

Rob tugged on his hair in anger, he wanted to pull them out in frustration, "you Greeks are crazy!"

Percy took out the last of the imperial weapons and smiled, "damn that's a lot of weapons."

Julia gulped, "i-is that all?"

Percy blinked, "no there is just one last thing." Percy then increased the size of his inventory box and pulled out the solid imperial gold chariot he had found. "There, with this it's done."

Even the stoic Julia had her jaw on the floor. The Romans began to talk as word got around about all the returned weapons and tools that Percy had brought back. Once more the popularity of the Greeks and the son of Poseidon only increased.

After the matter of the weapons deposits were resolved Julia and Rob brought them back to New Rome. After an unbearable criticism of Thalia's hair and clothes by Terminus they entered the city once more.

This time when they entered the senate Percy found that is was full to the brim. It seemed like every legion and every high ranking member of New Rome was in there. From their titles Percy knew that they were big shots. He saw the principal and the dean of the New Rome college setting somewhere in there along with the mayor of New Rome and the members of the Senate.

Percy and Thalia were lead to the front row and the moment the Romans saw them they burst into cheers. Everyone called out their names, the Laurs, the Legionnaires even a couple Senators. Percy smile and waved leading them on while Thalia simply smiled, she still didn't like so much attention on her.

Julia and Rob got up in stage and began the senate. Slowly everyone quieted down as Julia began, "we all know why we are here today. This is the day that the symbol of the camp was returned to us."

The crowd exploded into cheers again while Julia waited patiently for them to stop. After they did she continued, "the Eagle was returned to us by two Greeks who had come to us on a mission of peace and brotherhood. This was the will of the Gods, to unite the camps. But despite that we needed to be certain of their genuinity. So they were sent on a quest none thought they would return from or let alone complete," Julia glared at the Senators. Her actions were mimicked by several other people in the room putting all the Senators on the hot seat.

"But now they have returned," Julia said earning her another cheer, "and as such they have given us the final proof we need to know that we can trust them. The Titans are amassing their army. It is time we demigods did the same."

The room burst into cheers of approval as Julia motioned for Percy and Thalia to come on stage. The demigods did just that as the crowd cheered even louder. Percy looked at Thalia and she motioned him to speak.

"Hello," Percy began, "most of you may already know, but I'd like to introduce myself properly. My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon." The crowd slowly quieted down as every listened to what Percy was saying, "I was born in Manhattan and I have basically lived my life as a person from the outside looking in. I'm sure everyone here can relate."

Everyone there nodded in agreement, "but then I found camp Half-Blood, the Greek Camp. There I had a home, a family, people I cared about. But now Saturn has returned and with him the forces of the Titans gather. We Greeks are powerful, but few in numbers. If we could fight this by ourselves we would, but we can't, nor should we. All this while I though my family stretched only to the Greek camp, but no. I was wrong. Even if you all are Romans, you are my family as well. And though I may not have spent much time here to have much right to say so, but I truly believe that each and everyone of us are willing to die for each other."

The crowd cheered and Percy waited for them to die down, "The Greek camp is in Montauk. It is on a place called Half-Blood Hill right next to a field of fresh strawberries and the sea. We know where you all live, so I feel it is only fair that you know where we live. So tell me, will you stand by us and fight for Olympus?!"

The crowd yelled out in one voice, "Etiam!"

Percy knew that meant yes, "will you fight by my side as we drive Saturn as his army back to Tartarus?!"

"Etiam!"

"Will you fight by our side to gain glory and victory?!"

"Etiam!"

Percy nodded and turned to the senators, "what say you members of the senate?"

They looked at each other as Edgar slowly got and looked at Percy. He did the roman salute, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

"Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" the crowd repeated.

Percy smiled, "a yes would have sufficed."

The crowd chuckled at Percy's joke while Edgar spoke up, "before you leave there is one last matter to attend to."

Percy and Thalia looked to each other and Thalia spoke up, "what?"

"Technically no one other than a member of the Twelfth Legion is allowed to touch the Eagle. If they do it is required by law for us to kill them."

The crowd erupted in outrage as every started to boo them left and right.

"How dare you even suggest that Edgar?!" an angry Larus shouted out.

"Fools!" Another roman shouted.

"They are not traitors!"

"Fuck the rules!"

"Enough!"Edgar shouted, "I do not plan on killing them! If you all had let me finish I would have told you that we in the senate have come up with a solution for this problem."

The crowd quieted down as Edgar sighed in relief, "thank you. Now, yes, technically no one other than a member of the Twelfth Legion is allowed to touch the Eagle. Hence why we make them honorary members."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "what would that entail Senator Edgar?"

"They would be considered member of the Twelfth Legion, but they would not be assigned to any cohort or any position in the Roman army. They will be considered as free lancers and nothing else. It isn't a glorious position or anything of the sort, but it will prevent them from getting killed."

"Bull shit!" the crowd cried out.

"Make them into Legionnaires at the least!" Some yelled.

"Legionaires?! They should be made into Centurions! Or even the Praetors of their camp!"

"Yeah!" another agreed! "If they are the leaders of the Greek camp then they should be considered as the Praetors of their camp!"

Percy and Thalia looked at each other and shrugged.

"Enough!" Julia shouted silencing everyone. She turned to Percy and Thalia, "Percy, Thalia, would it be right to assume that you two are the de facto leaders of your camp?"

"Well I don't know about me but-" Thalia began only to be cut off by Percy.

"Yes. Yes we are."

Julia nodded, "very well. Then as far as we are concerned you two are the Praetors of the Greek camp, meaning you deserves that level of respect," she turned to the collected senate, "Roman shall recognize Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace as the Praetor's of the Greek Camp! Does anyone have a problem with that?!"

"NO!" the room shouted in one voice.

Julia nodded, "good. Now where the Pluto is Octavian?!"

"Here ma'am!" The thin legacy of Apollo spoke up standing up from the crowd.

"Get up here! We have two new legionaries to induct!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Octavian ran up as fast as he could and stood next to Percy and Thalia. The blonde boy cleared his throat, "do you both swear to serve the Senate and Rome with your lives?"

"They aren't Roman you moron!" somebody from the crowd screamed causing everyone to laugh at the legacy of Apollo.

Activation blushed but said nothing. He couldn't do anything but stand there and take it. Percy looked at young boy and saw hatred brewing in his eyes. Percy knew Octavian would be someone to look out for in the future, with that much blind hate inside him….he might just try something in the future.

"Olympus," Percy spoke up silencing everyone, "we pledge to serve the demigods of Olympus and Olympus itself."

Octavian saw his way out and took it. "Right," he nodded, "present your right arms."

Thalia stepped up first. She rolled her jacket's sleeve and presented her forearm to Octavian. Percy watched like a hawk as Octavian passed his hand over Thalia's forearm.

Suddenly Thalia winced in pain, Percy went to try and stop whatever Octavian was doing but Julia held him back, "it's part of the process."

Percy nodded and watched with rapt eyes as several symbols were burnt into Thalia's arms. The first was an Eagle with it's wings spread open looking like it was going to catch something with it's talons. Below that were the words OLYMPUS with one horizontal black line below the words.

Octavian stared suprised at the words, "that's never happened before."

"What's never happened before?" Percy stepped up and asked.

"Her words are different," Julia murmured as she held Thalia's hand, "it seems since you swore yourselves to Olympus and not Roman your words are different. No matter, it is not a problem."

Octavian nodded, "right. Next please."

Percy nodded as he stepped up. He presented his arms and Octavian blinked in confusion. Percy raised an eyebrow, "something the matter?"

Octavian looked up, "you already have a tattoo on your forearm," Octavian points to the chain seals that Percy had around his hand, "the mark will not be clearly seen."

"I see," Percy hummed, "is there anywhere else you can put it?"

Octavian hummed, "well in ancient Rome many would put the mark on their chest but it extremely painful to do so and-"

"Do it," Percy interrupted him.

Octavian blinked, "are you sure? It is a very painful process and-"

"Just do it," Percy repeated himself as he took off his shirt presenting his chest to Octavian.

The effects of Goblin's growth was clearly seen as Percy's muscles were bulging with power. They weren't big like a weightlifter, but they contained a lot of power within them. Thalia blushed along with some of the other female romans at the sight of his body.

"Damn boy give me some of that!" a female demigod called out causing the rest of the female population to cat call Percy. Thalia frowned at but said nothing, after all it wouldn't do for the daughter of Zeus to blast a bitch in the middle of a Senate, no, that wouldn't do at all.

"I must say that I jealous you get to have that," Julia sighed, "if only he was available."

Thalia blinked as she snapped her head towards Julia, "how did you-"

"-How did I know? Pretty easily actually. The way you two act around each other and the way you two look at each other gives plenty of evidence to the status of your relationship. If you didn't want anyone to know I would recommend you hide it better."

Thalia didn't know what to say. She just looked on at the Praetor and noded with a surprised look on her face.

Octavian pressed his hand over Percy's chest and slowly the skin started to burn. Octavian looked up to see whether this was causing Percy any pain, only to find the son of Poseidon look at him with emotionless eyes.

"Doesn't this hurt?" Octavian asked.

Percy chuckled, "you underestimate me Octavian. It is rare that I feel any pain. Many have tried, Hyperion tired to burn me, the minotaur and Alecto herself have tried to kill me. I have fought demons and even Gergosas. I have faced a God of the Sea and I left him nothing but ashes spread along the ocean floor. Two days ago I fought the Giant who is born to fight and kill Pluto. And do you know what I did to him?"

Octavian was growing paler and paler, "n-no."

"I threw a mountain on him," Percy said as his skin finally stopped burning, "that is the enemy you wish to make Octavian. Now tell me, do you think that is a wise choice?"

The Legacy blinked, "I I'm not your enemy Percy I-"

"-Shut up," Percy hissed, "I can see it you eyes. The anger, the hate. Don't lie to me Augur, you won't like what happens next."

Octavian nodded as Percy stepped away. He looked down at the make he obtained. It was a trident on top with the words OLYMPUS written below. And underneath those words was one bar.

Percy quickly put on his shirt, much to the disappointment to the ladies gathered, and Julia stepped up. "Romans! I present to you, the Praetors of the Greek camp! Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace!"

The Romans cheered as most got on their feet. The cheering lasted for a while, and soon the alliance between the Greeks and the Romans was finalised.

 **A couple of Hours later,**

"Do you have to go?" Jason asked. Thalia, Percy and the romans all stood at the entrance to the service tunnel. After a heavy lunch everyone gathered here to say their goodbyes.

"I don't want to leave little bro, but I have to," Thalia told him wrapping him in a hug, "I am needed back in camp Half-blood, plus that's my home. Just like camp Jupiter is yours."

Jason nodded sadly, "yeah. I guess."

Thalia smiled, "don't look so glum chum! I promise to visit often! In fact if I have to I'll have Percy bring me here every week!"

Jason blinked, "is that even possible?"

Thalia shrugged, "like I care. That's his problem."

Percy in the meanwhile stood to the corner with Julia and Rob talking about the new alliance.

"So I'll send a few of the cabin members here," Percy told them, "could you guys teach them how to lead? If there is one thing I am willing to admit the Romans do better is that you guys can fight as one. We need that."

Julia nodded, "agreed. Send the demigods in a week's time. We shall have something ready for you by then."

"And what do we get in return?" Rob asked lifting an eyebrow.

Julia elbowed him in the gut, "Percy has given more than enough to us in exchange for a simple lesson that we give to every roman Legionaire. I think it is us who still owes him a few favours."

Rob pouted as Percy chuckled. "No, Rob's right. In exchange I am willing to help train your fighters in different battle scenarios. Heard from Jason that you guys have war games?" Julia nodded, "well then what I'm going to give is my own personal version of said games."

"What's it going to contain?" Rob asked.

Percy winked, "that's a secret." Julia chuckled while Rob groaned. "By the way Julia," Percy turned to the female Praetor, "that law Edgar mentioned, about killing anyone who touched the Eagle who isn't roman? That was how they were planning on betraying us wasn't it?"

Julia sighed but nodded, "yes, that was."

Percy nodded, "glad we avoided that then. Who introduced the idea?"

"I can't say for sure….but many believe that Octavian did it."

Percy sighed, "then it's a good thing I warned him off."

"Percy!" Thalia called him over.

"Coming!" Percy called back. He turned to his new two friends, "we'll, see you in a week's time I guess."

Rob and Julia nodded. Percy then joined Thalia and said a final goodbye to Jason. After waving goodbye at the gathered crowd the two greek demigods turned and walked into the tunnel.

"I'm going to miss those guys," Percy commented.

"I'm going to miss Jason," Thalia sighed sadly.

Percy hugged her, "don't worry sweetheart. You can visit him anytime you want."

Thalia nodded, "yeah. Wait….did you just call me sweetheart?"

Percy grinned, "yup."

Thalia smiled, "I like it. Anyway….next stop, Olympus."

Percy nodded, "right." Percy looked to the side and saw the blue glowing symbol of the labyrinth on the side of the tunnel. Percy stopped in front of it and approached the symbol.

"Percy?" Thalia asked, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a short cut," Percy explained to her as he stood next to the symbol;

Ping!

 **You have spotted the entrance to the Labyrinth: Dungeon Lv-20**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **Or**

 **Do you wish to fast travel to another known Labyrinth location?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes for the second option and another box appears;

 **Please chose the location you would like to travel to;**

 **1.** **Yancy Academy**

 **2.** **Camp Half-Blood**

 **3.** **Central Park**

Percy pressed the last option, Central Park, and suddenly the wall on the side of the tunnel opened up revealing a set of stairs leading upwards.

Thalia stood next to Percy, "what the hell is that?"

"It's the Labyrinth," Percy explained, "well, at least the american version of it."

"How did you know how to do that Percy?"

"Because I have seen these before. There is one in camp, one here, one in Central Park and even one in my school. I can somehow control the tunnels to a certain degree and move through it. Using one of these things I can go to any location that I already know off. So technically speaking I can use this tunnel to go directly to-"

"-To Camp," thalia realised, "Percy, can you teach me how to do this?"

Percy shrugged, "I honestly don't know how I'm able to do it Thalia. Maybe we can try later, but for now we have a meeting with the Gods to get too."

Thalia nodded as she followed him into the tunnel. They walked hand in hand for five minutes through the deep multi turning tunnel. It honestly felt like this thing was going on forever and it didn't obey any of the laws of physics.

Fist when they entered it there was a set of stairs that lead upwards and then a small slide that some hor brought them into what looked like the sewers of a city. Then that ended leading into a garden of sorts before a long halfway replaced it.

Thaai was worried they were lost, but Percy didn't look scared at all. It was almost like he knew where he was going. And that confidence of his and her trust in him was the only reason Thalia wasn't freaking out.

Soon however the long tunnel they were in ended and the very end was a ladder that lead up to what looked like a metal hatch.

Percy smiled, "I remember this. My dad took me here for my birthday. The park should be right up here, why don't you go first?"

Thalia nodded and climbed the ladder first followed by Percy. Percy looked up and saw his girlfriend's large ass sticking out as she climbed further and further up. Percy kept pace but made sure that he wasn't close enough that he would end up face first into her behind is for some reason Thalia stopped. Because that would be bad…..yeah….bad.

The daughter of Zeus threw open the hatch and climbed out. Percy followed suit and closed the hatch behind them and covered it with leaves, don't want anyone to find that by accident.

Thalia patted down her clothes as she looked around at the afternoon sky. "Damn," Thalia said as she noticed the people walking around, "we really did manage to go across the country in five minutes."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Cool right?" Percy walked onto the pathway and held out his hand. Thalia smiled as she grabbed onto it as the couple started walking hand in hand.

They drew a lot of curious eyes but for the most part Percy and Thalia were left alone. The two teens eventually reached the Empire State Building where, after Percy threatened the gaurd, they got into the elevator and went to the 600th floor.

The door of the elevator opened up revealing Olympus in all it's glory. Thalia looked around in wonder at the place, she had been here before, but that was at night. It was now in the middle of the afternoon and the entire mountain was abuzz with activity. There were nature spirits and minor gods running all over places, eating, playing and generally having a good time.

Percy and Thalia walked straight up the mountain until they came in front of golden door leading into the throne room. Percy stopped and turned to Thalia, "you ready?"

Thalia nodded, "ready as I'll ever be."

Percy nodded as he pressed his hand against the door and pushed it open. Inside the Olympian council was in full session as every single one of the Gods were argueing with someone else. Ares was fighting Hermes, Apollo was dodging arrows from Artemis while Dionis just sat down next to the hearth with Hestia drinking his soda.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted silencing everyone in the room, "they have returned."

The Gods all stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to see Percy and Thalia standing by the door. Percy looked at them all, Arteis gave Percy a brief node while Poseidon smiled at his son. Hermes waved at him while Ares glared.

"Thalia," Zeus shouted startling the girl, "come forth daughter of mine."

Thalia nodded as she came forward with Percy right behind her. Zeus looked at her and smiled, "have you united the camps?"

Thalia nodded, "yes Lord Zeus, Percy and I managed to find and return the Eagle back to camp Jupiter. " Zeus didn't like Thalia calling him that but he hide it well.

"And I also hear you two have been declared as the Praetors of the Greek camp, yes?" Zeus asked.

Thalia nodded as she took off her jacket presenting her right arm while Percy pulled down his shirt collar low enough to reveal his own marking on his chest.

"One strip?" Zeus said looking applaud, "why for the things you have been through you deserve three!"

"Three brother?" Poseidon asked raising an eyebrow, "what for?"

"One for this quest, one for saving camp Half-blood by sacrificing her life and the other one is the standard one everyone gets when of probation. In fact," Zeus turned to Apollo, "make it so Apollo!"

"At once father," Apollo said as he got off his chair and shrunk down walking towards Thalia.

Apollo was a handsome God, Percy couldn't deny that. The man wore a simple set of loafers, jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He had golden blonde hair with eyes that burned like the the sun, along with a very tanned complexion that complemented his muscles. If there was anyone who could charm himself out of being arrested Percy would bet it would be this guy.

"Hello beautiful," Apollo said with a dashing smile, "may I have your hand?"

Thalia blushed and Percy felt angry take root in his heart. Apollo ran his hand over Thalia's skin, "my, such smooth skin, truly Aphrodite has blessed you with-"

Apollo stopped in his tracks as suddenly a feeling of dread came over him. He slowly turned and saw Percy glaring at him with blood red eyes. Apollo could almost feel the waves of Bloodlust targeted at him, and what's more no one else seemed to notice, even Thalia who he was standing right next to him looked confused as to why Apollo suddenly stopped. It was like all that anger was focused only on him.

Apollo gulped, "ah, I award you with two more lines of duty." Thalia's hand glowed gold and two more black bars appeared on her hand. Percy however didn't stop glaring at the God. Apollo moved to sit back down when Poseidon spoke.

"Wait!" The sea God said, "if Thalia deserves more strips then so does my son."

Apollo paled, "w-what?"

"Well….I suppose you are right," Zeus grumbled, "he did do many a service for us."

"Yes he did," Artemis nodded, "he returned the lightning bolt and the helmet of darkness. He fought back Hyperion and revived the souls of the dead demigods. He destroyed Argo's base, defeated Janai'ngo-"

"What?!" Zeus roared, "he defeated what?!"

"Yes brother, he defeated a Great Old one," Poseidon said with a smirk, "didn't I tell you that?"

Zeus looked like he wanted to argue further but Artemis cut him off, "as I was saying," she glared at her father. "He defeated Janai'ngo, helped return the Golden Fleece and brought back information regarding Kronos's revival. By my count that's a total of six stripes, not including the one he has."

"Wait," Athena frowned, "do you not count as returning the helm and warning us about Kronos as noteworthy tasks?"

Artemis frowned, "I wasn't sure. Both of them were considered bonuses than anything else."

"Let's add it," Athena said, "plus let us not forget the standard one everyone gets when joining camp."

Zeus paled, "9...9 stripes?!"

Poseidon grinned at his brother, "yup. Apollo, make it so!"

Apollo turned to Zeus who gave him permission to do so, albeit after Poseidon sent a blast of water into his face.

Apollo approached Percy and smiled, "hey little cousin."

Percy glared but didn't say anything. He lowered his shirt collar and let Apollo hover his hand over his chest.

"I award you 8 more strips of duty!"

Percy's skin glowed as the marks appeared. Percy formed, 'so the process is painless. Octavian, that little worm!'

Apollo carefully moved away as Percy continued to glare at him. It wasn't until the God was back in his giant form and on his throne that Percy looked away.

"Now," Zeus said returning to duty mode, "did you find the giant?"

Thalia nodded, "we found him guarding the Eagle. We fought Alcyoneus and Percy managed to capture him."

The Gods began to argue again. "I told you he could do it!" Poseidon shouted.

"War! War! War!" Ares yelled out in happiness.

"Troublesum," Dionisis muttered.

"How did a Giant reform without our knowledge?" Athena asked to no one in particular.

"And yet again you go and do something stupid Perseus," Artemis muttered as she looked down at the boy, "when will you learn to not bite off more than you can choose?"

Percy chuckled, "glad to see you too Artemis. How have the Hunters been? Killed any monster's lately?"

"They are all fine, thank you for asking. What happened to your voice Percy?" Artemis asked in a worried tone, "did the cold get to you?"

Percy chuckled, "not really, I think this is just how it's going to sound form now on. Puberty you know?"

Artemis shrugged, "I really wouldn't. Gods don't go through puberty, well we do, but not like you humans."

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled as he rose up and threw a lighting bolt into the marble floor.

BOOM!

Percy and Thalia covered their ears. The lighting cause a dull ringing in their ears which eventually went away.

"We shall discuss this after we see evidence of Alcyoneus's revival," Zeus said quieting everyone. He turned to Percy and narrowed his eyes, "bring him forth"

Percy nodded, "right." Percy opened his inventory and increased it's size. He then activated his Body Form and reached into his inventory and grabbed Alcyoneus. He pulled the metal limbless giant out of his inventory and laid him out on the floor of the throne room.

The Gods gasped.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Bring Alcyoneus to Olympus, alive!**

 **Reward,**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Skill disk- Level 10**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 13,200/13,200 (+1000) = 14,200**

 **Mana- 7,400/7,400 (+1000) = 8,400 (+20% more mana, +1,680) = 10,080**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-45 Exp- 44,860/123,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-100(+20)=120 (Multiseal – 6- 1.5(+20)=21.5)**

 **VIT-100(+11+20)=131**

 **DEX-50(+11+20)=81**

 **INT-100**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 154**

 **MONEY- 688,043$/ 856D**

A skill disk spread in mid air, but Percy quickly grabbed and pocketed before anyone noticed. It helped that the Gods were all staring at the Giant on the ground.

"Hephaestus restrain him quickly!" Zeus ordered his son. The God of the forge nodded as he snapped his fingers causing chains made out of celestial bronze to appear around Alcyoneus binding the giant.

"Where are his limbs?" Apollo asked.

"Didn't want to risk him get away," Percy said with a shrug.

Apollo bleached, "damn dude. That's ice cold."

Percy glared, "yeah I know."

"Hey! Why are you giving me that look?!"

"It's because he knows your a moron, moron," Artemis said with a girn.

'Actually it's because you cursed me and every other child of Poseidon with poor aim, but yeah, also the moron thing,' Percy thought that but kept quiet.

"Apollo wake him up," Zeus said, "we need to question him."

Apollo nodded as he snapped his finger as Alcyoneus startled awake. He started to squirm and look around in a panic as he suddenly realised that he had no limbs and that he was currently on the floor of his enemies base.

Alcyoneus growled as he looked at Percy, "you!"

"Hey Megatron," Percy waved, "nice to see you again."

"I swear on the Styx boy! I swear I will have my revenge on you! You and everyone you care about will die! So says Alcyoneus! Son of Gaea and bane of Hades!"

Thunder rumbled but no one was fazed by the threat. Percy was worried, but he knew that the giant was harmless now. Well, at least he hoped he was.

"Alcyoneus," Zeus grumbled, "so it is true. You have returned."

Alcyoneus spat out a wad of oil, "fuck you!"

"Have any of your brothers returned?" Zeus asked ignoring that outburst, "is Gaea awakening again?"

Alcyoneus laughed, "as if I would ever tell you!"

"Why are you alive?!" Zeus slammed his fist down, "tell me!"

"To destroy Olympus!" Alcyoneus roared, "the Giants will return! And we will kill you all!"

"Are you allied with the Titans?" Athena asked.

Alcyoneus laughed, "as if I we would ever join those weaklings! When we giants rule we will destroy all other pretenders, meaning you Gods and Titans will fall to us!"

Percy chuckled, "pathetic."

The Olympians turned to him as Alcyoneus struggled to look back at Percy.

Percy continued, "I'm a demigod, and I kicked you ass. What hope do the rest of your brothers have?"

The Gods all smiled while Alcyoneus looked pale. The Giant growled, "when we return we will have an army out our side and Gaea will help lead us to victory! Then we shall see who the pathetic one is Jackson!"

Percy shrugged as Zeus continued, "Gaea is steering? How is this possible?! Why is she waking up now?!"

Alcyoneus grinned hearing the panic in Zeus's voice, "she raises because of the Titan's return. She may not be here when the titans kill you all, but she will be there to help us destroy the Titans and the world!"

"That means she will not return until the Titan war is over," Poseidon assured Zeus, "we have time to prepare brother."

Zeus nodded, "I know. Fine, we shall deal with her when the time comes. For now….for now we focus on the battle at hand. The titans first, then the giants."

"Then what do we do about him?" Hermes asked pointing at Alcyoneus.

Zeus summoned a lightning bolt and sent it at Alcyoneus destroying him like he was nothing. The Giant slowly started to fade away leaving behind his golden skin, platinum bones, silver muscles, several pieces of precious stone and a solid heart made out of diamonds that was as big as Percy's head.

Ping!

 **You have gained 300,000 Exp from assisting to kill Alcyoneus!**

Ping! Ping!

 **You have leveled up twice!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 14,300/14,300 (+1000) = 15,300**

 **Mana- 7,700/7,700 (+1000) = 8,700 (+20% more mana, +1,740) = 10,440**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-47 Exp- 96,860/127,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-100(+20)=120 (Multiseal – 6- 1.5(+20)=21.5)**

 **VIT-100(+11+20)=131**

 **DEX-50(+11+20)=81**

 **INT-100**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 164**

 **MONEY- 688,043$/ 856D**

Ping!

 **Perk- Chimera's blood has been activated! Which trait of Alcyoneus's do wish for?**

 **Precious metals and stones manipulation**

 **Controlling the dead**

Percy was surprised at this as he quickly selected and read up on the tow. To the Gods it just looked like Percy's eyes were roaming around the room and chalked it up to his ADHD acting up. But Thalia was worried about her boyfriend.

 **Precious metals and stones manipulation,**

 **Allows user to summon precious stones and metals from underneath the Earth. The amount of mana needed will depend on the rarity of the metal being summoned.**

 **Controlling the dead,**

 **All the undead will obey includes zombies, ghost, vampires and anything which has ever felt the cold touch of death.**

Both perks were so powerful and useful Percy didn't know which to pick. But the answer was obvious from the start. Commanding the dead was cool and all, but it was still too much of a Hades thing for him. And while controlling metal and all that was also a Hades thing Percy didn't really care, after all he saw the precious metals and all more as Pluto's domain than Hades's.

Percy selected the precious metals perks and the boxes vanished. Percy decided to use his crystal to enslave Alcyoneus later, after all if the Giant suddenly reformed in front of the Gods and then bowed to Percy and called him 'Master'...well you get the picture.

Percy then looked around and saw the metals left behind by the destruction of Alcyoneus's body.

"Ah, guys," Percy said turning the attention of the gods to him, "do you mind if we take those? They are technically ours by conquest."

Zeus shrugged, "sure, but make sure Thalia get's her half. After all she played important role in defeating Alcyoneus."

"Actually I didn't really do anything," Thalia admitted, "Percy was the one who threw a mountain on him."

The gods were taken back by that statement as Percy took of in super speed gathering all of the stones and precious metal and throwing them in this inventory.

"You have gotten faster," Artemis commented, "again."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I'm been working on it."

"Percy," Poseidon spoke up, "what's this I hear about you throwing a mountain?"

Percy shrugged, "I didn't really throw it. More like broke off a piece from the top and then slide it down the side of the mountain."

The Gods were mostly amazed while Zeus looked worried but said nothing.

"I guess then that it was a good thing we noted the camps," Hera said in a smug tone, "else we would not have known about Alcyoneus or Gaea."

Zeus sighed, "yes dear. You were right."

Hera smiled, "as usual."

"Hera," Thalia spoke up, "can I ask you something?"

Hera glared at Thalia but nodded.

"Why didn't you kill Jason?" Thalia asked bluntly, "my mother told me that she had to give up Jason for our safety, that you took him as revenge on Zeus."

Hera sighed, "that is obviously not true. Your mothers was a -" Hera stopped herself as Thalia glared at her. The Queen of the Gods cleared her throat and spoke again, "-she wasn't perfect. She could barely raise you. Add to the fact that Jason was Roman and you were Greek meant that you two had to be separated."

"But why didn't you hurt him?" Thalia asked.

"Are you asking me why I didn't hurt a baby?"

Thalia shrugged, "you kind of hate all children of Zeus don't you?"

Hera rolled her eyes and looked at her husband, "do you see what sort of reputation I get because of you?! Do you?!"

Zeus cringed as he held his head in his arms, "sorry dear."

Hera huffed and turned to Thalia, "for your information, no. I don't hate all children of Zeus. Just most of them. Jason however is an exception. The boy is kind and caring," Hera said with a smile, "very much unlike Zeus."

The King of the Gods sighed as Thalia spoke up again, "do you hate me?"

Hera nodded, "a little bit. As much as I would like it, you are still the embodiment of my husband's infidelity. Though you have earned my respect for dieing to save your friends and family, you also are a constant reminder to me that Zeus cheated on me."

Thalia nodded as she looked down in shame. Hera saw this and felt sorry, "plus your hair and attitude are applying," Hera said with smile, "why if you keep going on like this you will never get someone to date you."

Percy knew Hera was trying to be funny, but that didn't really help Thalia feel better about herself. Though she did smile at dateing comment, though for a completely different reason that what Hera assumed.

"You don't really have to worry about that," Aphrodite suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to her as the Goddess was adding on her makeup, "she already has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared, "WHO?!"

Percy and Thalia paled as they tried to stop Aphrodite. But before they could do or say anything she goddess of love spoke up, "Percy, duh."

Suddenly all eyes turned to Percy and Thalia who looked like they had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Slowly their cheeks began filling with a red hue as they faced down all 13 pairs of eyes in that room, including Hestia.

Poseidon had a look saying, 'I told you so' pointed at them. Hera looked a mixture between surprised and happy while Artemis had a mask of neutrality blocking all signs of her emotions. Hermes looked shocked while Ares didn't care. Dionysus looked surprised while Hestia just smiled.

And Zeus….well…..

" **WHAAATTTT?!** " Zeus roared.

* * *

 ** _Super important Note!:_ I recently haven been thinking a lot about the PercyXArtemis pairing and I have began to wonder if I should change it. In all honest I was going to only have Thalia and Percy be together for some time before things went South, but the demigoddess got to me, so I have put up a poll on my profile, please go to it and vote. It will be open for at least a month, so be sure you vote.**

* * *

 **So I had some free time here and there so that turned out great for me, and you guys!**

 **This was more of a rewards chapter, and some sexy time.**

 **I know some of you think they are going to slow, probably expected them to do it or something, and to that I say, dude/dudet, they have been dateing for only a month! You can't expect them to have sex right off the bat!**

 **And I also know some of you think they are going to fast, and to that I say, dude/dudet, they have been dateing for more than a month! You can't expect them to not try something!**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **Why didn't** **Alcyoneus use the shades of the dead legionaries?: As I explained via Alecto, Alcyoneus cannot summon the souls of the dead, Hades still controls them. In the Son of Neptune book the only reason thoes shades were there was because Gaea had the doors of Death open, allowing the souls of the dead to pass on through, do you see how this works? ****Alcyoneus can only control the souls not summon them.**

 **Why can't Photographic reflexes copy haki?** **First off I'll begin with what PR can do. It CAN copy physical movement like karate or even playing instruments. Anything that is purely physical it can copy. But magic or other supernatural things like haki has a lot of stuff going on underneath the surface, things that Percy cannot see happen. Even with mana senceing he can't copy the way magic moves and interacts with different elements, hence why he can't learn lighting control from Thalia. So PR CAN'T copy anything that involves magic. BUT if, let's take Harry Potter, that world's magic involves wand movement and magic, Percy could probably learn the wand movement, but the magic part he would have to learn himself.**

 **Why couldn't Percy just kill Alcyoneus with Death Touch?** **simple, death touch can only kill things weaker or 30 levels above Percy. meaning Gods, Giants and Titans, who are atleast 50 leveles above Percy, are immune to it's effects. Also Argo, but that's because that guy was a freak of nature.**

* * *

 **Anyway I'm done. Tata for now! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

Poseidon held Zeus back, "don't do it Zeus! I swear Thalia will hate you for the rest of her life if you harm him!"

"What about you?!" Percy shouted.

"I'm sure I would angry as well," Poseidon shouted as he kept Zeus down in a nelson lock, "but this is what you get for dating a daughter of Zeus! I told you so!"

"Let go of me Poseidon!" Zeus roared, "I'll shove a lightning bolt so far up his ass he'll spit lighting!"

Percy gulped as Thalia, Artemis and Hermes stood before him blocking Zeus's view.

"Get away from him!" Zeus roared, "I'm going to blast that son of a bitch to kingdom come!"

"Dad no!" Thalia shouted, "you will not harm Percy!"

"Honestly Zeus," Hera crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "don't you think that you're overreacting a bit?"

"Overreacting?!" Zeus roared out, "I am doing anything but! I will not let a son of Poseidon date my daughter!"

"And what's wrong with Percy being a son of Poseidon?" Poseidon asked letting go his brother and glaring at him.

Zeus gulped, "n-nothing! It's just that our children have never gotten along. I don't want them to hurt each other when this fails."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked crossing his arms, "why do you think we can't get along?"

"Yeah," Thalia narrowed her eyes, "we got along fine during this quest. In fact it was us working together that brought both the camps together."

"Well that….wait," Zeus narrowed his eyes, "you two shared a boat didn't you….you went on a cruise for three days…...alone…..with no adult supervision."

Percy and Thalia blushed. "Shut up dad!" Thalia yelled as she blushed, "and-nothing like that happened!" Percy raised an eyebrow, 'well….not all the way.'

"But you were alone!" Zeus said as he turned to Percy, "did you defile my daughter Jackson?!"

Artemis looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow. "What?! NO!" Percy yelled out, "I would never do that!" 'well kind off….'

"Well never say never," Hermes muttered.

"Shut up!" Everyone involved turned and yelled at the messenger god causing him to caring.

"Thalia," Zeus said drawing attention back to him, "how long has this been going on?"

Percy and Thalia shared a look before the demigoddess spoke up, "we started dating just before you guys sent us on the quest….but we have been fighting our feelings for each other longer than that."

Zeus gritted his teeth as he turned to Percy, "I'm going to kill you! You not only seduced my daughter, but turned her into this-this girlish mess! She was a warrior before! Look what you have done!"

Zeus looked like she was ready to smack Percy with a lighting bolt when Thalia stepped in front of Percy.

"Enough!" Thalia roared as she summoned a gale of wind blasting Zeus backward, "Percy doesn't make me feel weak! He makes me feel safe!"

Zeus looked at Thalia with wonder, "was that-Thalia did you just-"

"-Control the wind? Yeah I did," Thalia then began floating up using the wind to support her, "and do you know why I can finally do this? It's because of Percy. He helped me get over...get over my fear of heights."

Zeus blinked, "you were scared of heights?"

Thalia chuckled darkly, "yes, surprising right Zeus?" Thalia spat the name, "your own daughter, afraid of heights, what would people say."

"Well they would say your were a coward," Ares muttered under his breath but everyone in the room heard him.

Thalia looked hurt as she lowered her head in shame. Zeus noticed this and turned to his Godly son, "enough Ares-"

" **Shut the fuck up you piece of gutter trash,** " Percy's voice was laced with bloodlust as it cut into Zeus's words. The room turned to Percy and saw his eyes flash red for the briefest moment as a wave of anger filled the room.

"Hm," Ares huffed with a grin, "guess you really did get stronger kid. I'm impressed, with that much bloodlust, you might just be able to make a Satyr wet himself."

Percy narrowed his eyes, " **apologize of Thalia. Now.** "

Ares growled, "and why should I?"

Percy made to move forward but Poseidon spoke up, "no Percy. Don't do it."

Percy turned to his father, " **but he-** "

"-Don't waste your energy on the likes of Ares," Poseidon advised Percy, "he isn't worth it."

Ares chuckled, "what your old man means is, you aren't powerful enough to take me on."

Percy growled but Poseidon then stepped in. The God of the Sea nodded, "true, he isn't, yet. But you see Ares," Poseidon then unleashed what Percy could only describe as the full fury of the Sea. It was for only a few seconds, as Poseidon spoke up, " **I am plenty powerful enough to take you on.** "

Ares played, "b-but-"

"-No buts!" Poseidon said turning off what Percy could only assume was Poseidon's Haki, "apologize to Thalia now."

Ares wanted to argue but knew he had no case. He turned to Thalia, "I'm sorry Grace."

Zeus and Poseidon seemed satisfied as the god of the sky turned to his daughter who was still floating in the air. Percy turned away as well, but not before sending a final glare towards Ares.

"Thalia," Zeus spoke in a gentle tone, "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you are the reason I was afraid," Thalia spat back.

"Me?" Zeus said in surprise.

Thalia nodded, "these are your powers, your domain. And I was afraid like you did they too would abandon me. That they would fail me when I needed them the most. That I would fly high in the sky, but suddenly they would disappear and like Icarus I would fall down to my death."

Zeus looked horrified. He was still her father, despite his flaws, and knowing that he was the one who caused his child great fear pained him to hear. Zeus shrunk down to human size as he looked at Thalia, "Thalia these powers are yours. They may come from me, but they are yours to command."

Thalia nodded, "I know that now. But do you know how I know that father? It's because when we fought Alcyoneus Percy almost fell to his death. Without a second thought I dived down after him. I pushed my doubt and fear aside for him. Not you, him. I love him."

Percy felt something hit his heart. It felt like an arrow hit him, was this what people meant by an arrow of love? The moment Thalia said those words Percy felt like he was the one who could fly. Percy didn't feel anything except amazement and happiness. 'She loves me. She really loves me.'

"And I hate you," Thalia continued, "I hate that I'm related to you. I hate that you made me doubt myself. I hate that because of you I have an expiration date set for 5 months from now! I hate that you came back and I hate that you left! I hate that you made me feel powerless and like a freak! I hate that because of you I had to admit I love Percy to save his life! I have never even got a chance to say it to him, but now I am forced to. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Thalia's eyes were filled with rage, pure unfiltered rage. Percy could almost feel the power her anger gave her. If he didn't know better he would say that Thalia had just accessed the emotional spectrum of the Red.

Zeus looked beaten. Every time Thalia said that she hated him cause a little bit of himself to die. He looked to the ground unable to meet his daughter's eyes.

"I'm done," Thalia spat out, "I'm going home, my real home."

Thalia turned and walked out of the throne room. Percy stayed in his position as he spoke up, "she doesn't mean most of that. She does love you. She's just angry."

"Get out Jackson," Zeus growled, "get out before I give my daughter one more reason to hate me."

Percy sighed, "she doesn't hate you Zeus, no matter what she says, she just can't bring herself to do that. If you want her forgiveness then just talk to her, like my dad does for me." Zeus looked at Percy but said nothing, "you can still be the dad she needs. It's not too late."

Zeus narrowed his eyes and Percy took that as he que to leave. The Son of poseidon turned and walked away allowing the rest of the Gods to finally relax.

"If it's any consolation she really does love him," Aphrodite spoke up from her throne. She was still applying her make up acting as if she wasn't the cause of all this drama, "plus Percy's right, she still does love you."

"Get out," Zeus roared, "all of you, get out!"

The Gods all flashed away leaving Zeus alone with Poseidon. The God of the Skies grumbled, "I meant everyone Poseidon, that includes you."

"I know brother," Poseidon said as he put a hand on Zeus back, "but I am not here as your subject, but as your brother."

"I have failed spectacularly," Zeus said as he sat down on the steps next to the hearth, "my daughter hates me. And she has every right to."

"Why are you so protective of her?" Hestia asked, "you have always trusted her judgment, why question it now?"

Zeus sighed, "when it comes to the matters of the heart I find it is best to always hide your cards. Love is deadly to all, don't tell Aphrodite this, but sometimes I am glad the goddess is such a bimbo, it makes it easier to control her."

Poseidon sighed as he sat down next to his brother and sister, "love can be manipulated brother, that is true. But it can't be created where there is none, nor can it be destroyed. Believe me, I know." Poseidon looked into the flames as his eyes slowly turned older and older. The usual excitement in them faded as the God remembered sadder times.

"Will he treat her right?" Zeus asked his brother.

"I cannot make any promises Zeus, after all anything that can happen may happen," Poseidon said with a sigh, "but I do know one thing, Percy will treat her right. His fatal flaw after all is his love for family and loyalty to his friends."

Zeus sighed as all three siblings sat and watched the fires burn for minutes on end. Finally Zeus spoke up, "fine. Let them date. But I swear Poseidon if your son does anything to my daughter-"

"-Relax brother," Poseidon patted Zeus on the back, "chances are Thalia would kill Percy far before you get your hands on him."

Zeus chuckled, "that is true."

 **With Thalia and Percy;**

Percy ran out of the throne room after Thalia. The girl of lighting was angrier than ever before as she walked down the steps of Mount Olympus.

"Thalia wait up!" Percy called as he zoomed to her side. Percy held her shoulder, "are you okay?"

Thalia stopped and snapped her head towards Percy. She looked angry, but Percy knew it wasn't directed at him.

"I hate him," Thalia roared as the smell of ozone intensified, "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Percy pulled her into a hug as he held the girl tightly. Thalia struggled but Percy grip was to strong. Eventually she gave up as she rested her head on his shoulder with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this Thalia," Percy told her, "but it's okay, everything will be alright."

Thalia sniffed, "I-I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I-I just didn't want him to hurt you."

Percy smiled as he kissed her forehead, "find out what? I don't know what your talking about."

Thalia blinked, "you know….the fact that I-"

"-Oh you mean how you told your dad to back off or else you'll kick his ass? Yeah I totally remember that," Percy said with a smile, "I don't remember anything else."

Thalia blinked in confusion before realisation dawned on her. Percy was pretending to have not heard her confession, but why? "Percy why-"

"-Tell me when you want to tell me," Percy told her with a smile, "until then I'll be waiting."

Thalia blinked before smiling at him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Percy was shocked Thalia was doing this. They were in the middle of mount Olympus, everyone was looking at them right now, but the daughter of lighting didn't seem to care.

Percy let his worry go as he wrapped his hands around Thalia pulling her closer. They stayed like that for sometime, the world around them forgotten when something broke their concentration.

"Damn that's hot," Percy and Thalia stopped and turned to the voice and saw Apollo and Artemis there. Apollo was grinning like an idiot while Artemis had a heavy frown on her face directed at broher.

Percy was starting to get nervous, "ah...hi?"

"Thalia," Artemis spoke in a cold tone, "may we speak? That is if your….boyfriend doesn't mind."

Percy gulped as Thalia and him separated, "ah, yeah sure. Knock yourself out."

Artemis nodded at Percy as the two daughters of Zeus walked far away leaving Percy with Apollo. Percy sighed, 'this is not going to end well for me. I just know it.'

"You know Percy," Apollo said in his cocky tone of voice, "you must be one hell of a kisser based on how Thalia was acting. Girl looked like she was about to jump your bones this very second."

Percy glared at the God. Percy didn't really like him, everything about the God pissed Percy off. Percy huffed, "don't talk about Thalia like that."

Apollo shrugged, "technically she's my sister so-"

"-That doesn't make it any better dude. If anything it just makes it worse," Percy said crossing his arms, he hated Apollo, the prick had cursed Percy for no reason at all and he was still high on Percy's shit list, which by the way got a big update;

 **Percy's shit list;**

 **Kronos**

 **Hyperion**

 **Apollo**

 **Ares**

 **The Minotaur**

 **Mr Kenny (5th grade science teacher, I still haven't forgotten about you asshole!)**

"Look I don't know what your problem is Percy but I have been nothing but nice to you!" Apollo yelled out, "hell I have been more than nice! So what the fuck is your problem?!"

Percy eyebrow twitched, "nothing….just drop it."

"No, I want to know what your problem is!" Apollo grabbed Percy by the collar and lifted him up, "even inside the throne room, you were glaring at with enough bloodlust to kill a animal!"

Percy growled as he released his bloodlust again, " **believe me Apollo, you haven't seen anything yet.** "

Apollo growled as well, " **you think you're the only one who can do that trick?** "

" **Don't embarrass yourself, I have fought** **a Giant, and believe me you are nothing compared to him,** " Percy flicked his wrist and drew out Waverider with his mind as he enlarged the blade sticking it under Apollo's throat, "now let go of me."

Apollo looked at the weapon slowly let go of Percy stepping away.

Percy nodded as he put away his weapon, "and if you must know I didn't appreciate the way you acted with Thalia."

Apollo blinked as he smiled, "ah I see, over protective boyfriend. Well you know that's a turnoff for most girls right? Like if you tell her to not talk to other men she might hate you for it. Might even leave if you if your pressure her to much."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? So you suggest I just let you flirt with her and stand back doing nothing because….?"

Apollo smirked, "well you have to trust that she won't leave you."

"How many women have you fucked by sprouting that line to their boyfriends?"

Apollo had the decency to blush, "well…..."

Percy rolled his eyes, "besides, I don't mind her talking to other guys, I just don't want her to talk to you."

Apollo's grinned again, "yeah, men tend to get jealous easily when they see their women with me. But mark my words, if you try to control her, she will leave you. And soon you will see her in the arms of another man."

An image popped into Percy's head, it came from a dark part of his mind, but it was clear as day. It was him alone while Thalia walked away from him. She was smiling, the same smile she wore only for him. He then saw Apollo lean down to kiss her as Percy stayed in the back watching them with anger taking root in his heart.

Percy's eyes turned red indicating the activation of 'Le Bete', "tell me Apollo. Do you think Thalia's pretty?"

Apollo blinked, "well..I mean, she's very cute. And she is technically my sister, but that's not much of a deal breaker. Also she has that whole punk rocker thing going for her. Plus she has this nice ass that-"

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 52 hours.**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20+20)= 69,160**

 **Body Form activated: Right arm**

 **STR- 691,600**

Percy swung his hand back clipping Apollo across the face sending him flying through the sky and away from Olympus.

 **BOOM!**

"Fucking cunt," Percy cursed as he deactivated his strengthening perk and resealed his remaining strength.

Just then Thalia and Artemis arrived only to see Percy standing alone seething with his eyes flashing red from time to time.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Thalia asked as she approached her boyfriend.

Percy turned to them and the two girls were paralyzed at the amount of hate they saw in his eyes. Pery quickly realised why they looked scared, he had still been thinking about what Apollo said to him, and the very idea of Thalia cheating on him made him angrier than ever before.

'What am I doing?' Percy asked himself, 'Thalia hasn't done anything to deserve my anger, neither has Artemis.'

Percy sighed as his eyes slowly stopped changing settling on his natural green hue, "yeah I fine…. Apollo just kind of pissed me off."

Artemis nodded, "yes, he tends to do that. I find it's best to just tune him out."

Percy nodded, "oh and he also has a huge sister complex, thought you should know."

Artemis chuckled, "yes, he definitely does." Percy and Thalia looked at the goddess in surprise. Artemis blinked, "what? I spent centuries with the guy, you think I don't know that? Hades, Apollo could be the God of overprotective brothers if he wanted to."

Percy rolled his eyes, "he's can also be the God of pissing people off if he really tries."

"Where is he by the way?" Artemis asked looking around, "I asked him to wait for me."

Percy smiled at that, "oh he said he needed to check something out. Should be back any minute."

 **Lie Successful!**

"Did you two have a fight while we were gone?" Thalia asked, "we heard a lot of shouting."

Percy shook his head, "yeah. He wanted to know why I hate him so much."

"You hate Apollo? Why?" Artemis asked in surprise, "granted most people who meet him hate him, but they are mostly female and at least wait until the two hour mark to do so."

Percy shrugged, "he was ogling Thalia and when I called him on it he then tried to put the blame on me by saying I was being a bad boyfriend."

Thalia's eyes widened, "he what?! How could he even think that?!"

Percy grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

Artemis sighed, "my brother is the kind of man who would sleep with a woman and then tell her husband it was his fault for not looking out for his wife more often. He is….difficult."

"He's a fucking cunt," Percy hissed, "oh, and next time you see him tell him to stay away from Thalia and me or else I will shove Waverider up his ass and use him like a fucking puppet."

Thalia and Artemis blinked. The Goddess spoke up, "I haven't heard you curse like that in some time Percy. What exactly did he say?"

Percy grumbled, "nothing worth mentioning."

Artemis recognized that Percy was unwilling to speak about it so she dropped it. She then turned to Thalia, "think about my offer sister."

Thalia glared, "my answer is the same."

Artemis nodded, "very well. Now, I suppose it's time to send you both back home," Artemis then snapped her fingers and Percy and Thalia vanished in a flash of light. She then turned around, "now...where did that troublesome brother of mine go?"

* * *

 **The Middle of the Mess Hall;**

Percy and Thalia opened their eyes and suddenly found themselves in the middle of their Mess Hall. It was around lunch time now and everyone was eating.

"Get off me you stupid mutt!"

"Michael no! You'll just make it worse!"

"He stole my bacon!"

"You stole his!"

"So?!"

Percy and Thalia sighed at the sight before them. Leo and Michael were in the middle of a tug of war with a handful of bacon being the rope.

"Somehow I knew this would happen," Percy said with a sigh. He then opened his inventory and pulled out a huge piece of steak, "Leo! Come and get it!"

Everyone turned and saw Percy there. Leo however reacted first as he let go of the bacon causing Michael to fall on his ass. " _Master!_ " Leo cried out as he pounced on Percy.

Percy fell on his ass as Leo started to lick him all over his face. Percy grinned, "okay boy. Stop. that tickles! Haha! Here," Percy said feeding the dog the steak allowing himself the chance to get back to his feet.

"Percy! Thalia!" Annabeth cried out, "your back!"

The two demigods smiled as soon everyone came over giving them hugs and asking how they were. Percy and Thalia promised to explain later, they were exhausted from the emotional drama that just happened and wanted to do nothing more than just sit and eat with their friends.

It seemed that while Percy was gone the campers had gotten somewhat of a break. Chiron had gone easy on them all, unlike Percy who was a slave driver. They had become soft, more relaxed. Percy was sure to change that.

Annabeth had not come far when it came to decoding Argo's book, it seemed she had called on some of her siblings to help, hopeful with the help of her siblings Annabeth would be able to make some progress soon.

After lunch everyone went their own way. Thalia went to unpack and get a nap in her own bed while Percy snuck off into the Forest.

Percy stood alone in the Forest and quickly entered an empty ID. Percy sighed, he always felt safer in here, while in here the only person that existed was him, and him alone. Even though Percy had bounded so flawlessly with the other campers and now he actually had a girlfriend to spend time with, it was times like this when he was alone that Percy felt most relaxed.

'Well, might as well get the show on the road,' Percy told himself as he channeled mana into his crystal jumping into the well of souls that was inside it. Percy quickly found the ghostly grey form of Alcyoneus and smiled as he selected the giant.

Smoke poured out of the crystal as it slowly rejoined into the form of the 40 foot tall giant that Percy knew and had grown to hate.

The Giant looked down at Percy and growled. But he had no choice, the magic of the crystal compelled him. He lowered his head, "master."

Percy smirked, "rise my loyal subject." Alcyoneus did so while still sneering. "Now, let's see how powerful you really are."

Percy then pulled up Alcyoneus bio. This was the power level of a Giant, the thing which is meant to be powerful enough to take on God, and Percy now had him as a slave. This was the perfect opportunity to see what the stats of a God might look like. And what Percy saw surprised him to say the least;

 **Alcyoneus,**

 **Lv-150**

 **HP:40,000,000/40,000,000**

 **MP: 5,000,000/5,000,000**

 **Str-3000**

 **Vit-1000**

 **Dex-600**

 **Int-900**

 **Wis-800**

 **Luc-201**

 **Alcyoneus is the son of Gaea and Tartarus. He is the Giant equivalent of Hades and is born to destroy him. Alcyoneus died during the first Giant war back was brought back thanks to his mother who manipulated a daughter of Pluto, Hazel Levesque, into recreating the Giant piece by piece. He is undefeatable in his home state of Alaska and is currently waiting for the day that his mother calls for him, so that he and his brothers can join forces and destroy Olympus, but plans have changed as he now serves you.**

Percy's mouth was agape at the stats this Giant possessed. Percy still can't believe he managed to take someone like this down. Granted he didn't kill him, but he still managed to knock him out. But then again he did throw a mountain at him.

Percy just then realised two things. One, Alcyoneus was his strongest servant to date, the only reason he even has him is because Zeus killed him. And two, he can never use him in a public battle. That would raise way to many questions and way too many problems for Percy.

Percy sat down as he began to think of all the things he could do with Alcyoneus. The giant was literally a gold mine, he could also teach Percy various things. Percy had always tried to learn from his servants, if they had something to teach him, and he knew Alcyoneus had something to teach him.

"Tell me about Haki," Percy spoke up.

The giant grumbled, "what do you want to know?"

"How do I obtain it?"

The giant shrugged, "hell if I know. It's something that all of us giants were born with. I assume as a mortal it would be difficult for you to use it, but I don't really know. If you want knowledge you should have enslaved my brother Enceladus, he's the brains in the family."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Learn about Haki!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Haki!**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes, "okay...what is it?"

Alcyoneus grumbled, "it's basically a being's presence in this world. Our will. If the world and everything in it was a cloth, we are a stain. That stain is us, our identity. We have a consciousness, a will of our own. Weaponising that will power if called haki."

Percy smirked "I thought Enceladu was the brinas in the family."

"He is," Alcyoneus grunted, "these are his words. I just repeated them."

Percy sighed, "fine. Hm…." Percy suddenly thought of something which made him grin from ear to ear, "tell me about your plans to return to power."

Alcyoneus looked frightened. Beads of oil poured down his face, it must be his version of sweating, "w-what would you like to know?"

Percy's grin turned deadly, "everything."

Alcyoneus gulped, "the plan is already set. Gaea has been contacting me for years telling me how everything has been progressing. I was the first to be raised from Tartarus, my mother has already made arrangement for my other brothers."

Percy nodded, "so what's your plan? How do you hope to accomplish this?"

"T-The Doors of Death. Gaea plans to open them to keep the monsters in the world from dying, once that's done we plan of rallying them against the Gods back in Greece, the roots of their powers."

Percy nodded, "the Doors of Death, what do they do?"

"They are basically a portal from the depths of the Underworld to the human world. With those open nothing can died, not mortal or divine."

"So you plan on useing the doors to keep your army of monsters alive and fight the Gods with them," Percy hummed, "but why? If the doors remain open it would mean that neither side would ever win. It would just be senseless war."

"It's a distraction," Alcyoneus spoke, "it is meant to lure the attention of the Gods and demigods away while we attack the real mount Olympus, the origin and the roots of the Gods' power."

"I see, very sneaky and very effective plan. Did your mother plan it all?"

The Giant nodded, "yes."

"Okay….do you think we can beat her?"

"No."

"Why is she waking up now?"

"I told the Gods this, the raising of Kronos has alerted Gaea. She believes that it is time for us to strike. Once she is fully awake we will win this world back."

"Wait, I thought you said she planned this all out, how did she do that is she is not even awake?"

"My mother is the Earth itself. The physical body is detached from her mental process, all the planning she has done is through careful manipulation of weak minded mortals."

Percy sighed, "so we can't beat her and or stop her…..is there a way to put her back to sleep?"

Alcyoneus grinned at that, "not that I know off."

"But there is a way," Percy repeated himself with narrowed eyes.

The giant sighed, "yes. I have heard Gaea speak something about a boy of fire. She never told me any of the details though but yes, there is a way."

Percy nodded, 'this could be very useful for the Giant war to come. Alcyoneus was very useful.' Suddenly a thought came into Percy's head that scared the shit out of him.

"A-Alcyoneus, you said that your mother is the Earth itself but her mind is detached and can communicate with people….does that mean she can see everything I am doing?"

The giant nodded, "yes. If you gain her attention, which is very hard to do, then she will be able to see you."

Percy played at that thought, 'okay Percy relax. She hasn't found out about you yet. Well this means one thing for sure, I can never use Alcyoneus in the real world. In my ID's I'm safe, but otherwise….I can't risk drawing her attention to me by using Alcyoneus. She would wonder why he's alive again and bamn! I get a Primordial on my case.'

Percy sighed as he recalled Alcyoneus and broke out of his ID. He had learnt a lot, he needed to be ready, and not just that, he needed to make sure the camps were ready.

Ping!

 **Two of your skills have leveled up!**

 **ID Create, Lv-23 (1%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

 **Arena Dungeon – Mountain/ Island/ Swamp/ Forest/ Plains**

 **Empty Dungeon – Time dilation (1/4)**

 **ID Escape, Lv-23 (1%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy smiled as he swiped the boxes away. He looked down at his hands and wondered, 'I wonder if I can summon some gold right this moment.'

Percy didn't know what to do exactly, so he just followed his instincts. He put his right hand forward, the one with the ring of Alcyoneus on it. He focused on the image of a bar of gold in his head and felt his mana pour out of him and into the ground.

Percy felt some kind of pull behind his navel, and he did the only logical thing, he pulled back.

Ping!

 **You have spent 500 MP to summon: Gold!**

Slowly the ground in front of him started to split open as a rough impure glob of metal came up past the dirt. It looked so ordinary that Percy actually thought he had failed to bring up some real gold, but he realised that the gold he brought up was just impure, it was covered with mud and other types of impurities.

Percy picked up the metal, it was twice the size of his fist. He then poured mana into the ring of Alcyoneus to gain control over the metal and manipulate it to clean it of all impurities. What remained was a rough vein of gold.

'Hm...I wonder if I can change the shape of the metal as well,' Percy wondered as he used the ring to do just that, transforming the rough looking pure gold ore into a bar like the kind Percy saw being stored in Fort Knox.

Percy smiled as he observed the gold he held in his hand;

 **Golden brick,**

 **A brick of gold that is 99.999% pure. It weighs at 12.4 Kg and is worth 506,400 $ at the present moment.**

Percy's eyes nearly flew out of his head when he read that. This one bar of gold was nearly worth everything he had in his inventory right now. Percy rarely ever spent money on anything, he had saved most of it up, and yet this one gold bar was almost valued at the same price!

Percy smiled as he put that away, this new skill he had was definitely going to be very profitable for him. All he needed now was someone to buy all of this gold. Maybe Edward knew someone.

* * *

That night Percy and Thalia sat around the camp hearth, all eyes were on them as they began to describe to everyone what camp Jupiter was like. Everyone was amazed by what they heard, this was a place where demigods could grow old and die, something which has always been more of a dream than a reality for the demigods.

After that Percy told them about the quest to retrieve their Eagle and how they faced a Giant. He skipped that part about him crushing him with a mountain and just told them that they brought the giant forth to the Gods and were rewarded for doing so.

"If you ask me these Romans are arrogant assholes," Lee Fletcher spoke out, "I mean come on, he Eagle was their symbol, it was their job to go get it. You think that if anything happened to the Golden Fleece we would ask them to go get it?"

"It was a test Lee," Annabeth said, "and it doesn't matter who went to get it, Percy proved to them that we are just as capable as they are. And their respect is exactly what we need."

Lee Fletcher nodded when Michael spoke up, "wait before anything else I have to ask. What the hell happened to your voice? You sound like fucking Mufasa man!"

Percy chuckled, "puberty my friend."

Michael grinned, "you know if you work on manipulating you voice a bite you can do a killer Darth Vader impression."

Percy grinned, "I know. Guess who I'm going as this halloween?"

Michael's eyes sparkled, "I'll get a Boba Fett costume, you get the Vader one"

Percy nodded, "now all we need is an old guy to play the Emperor," the two slowly turned to Lee Fletcher who immediately flipped them off, "someone else then."

Just then Clarisse spoke, "hey, I've been meaning to ask, ah did you guys get tattoos?"

Percy and Thalia blinked before they realised Clarisse was talking about their markings.

"Oh, right. Well these are kind of the Roman version of our clay beads," Thalia explained, "each line represents one year served or one act of noteworthiness. The symbol above the line represents your Godly parent and the words below show who you are aligned to. Most Romans have the words 'SPQR' written, meaning the Senate and Rome. But me and Percy got Olympus instead because we serve Olympus instead."

"And what about Percy's chains?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked down at his hands and saw Annabeth pointing at his seal tattoos, "oh, I got these to seal away my strength. It's gotten out of hand lately and it's starting to bother me, so I use these to monitor them."

"And where is your, 'mark of service'?" Clarisse asked.

Percy pulled on his shirt collar revealing the symbol of Possession with the words OLYMPUS and 9 nines.

Annabeth whistled, "damn Percy. Nine lines. Impressive."

Percy grinned, "thanks," Percy let go of his collar, "now, we need to discuss about training. I heard you all have been slacking since I've been gone."

A cold wind blew up their spines. Every demigod there knew what came next

Percy grinned, "relax, training these days are going to be much more mild, I promise you." The demigods all smiled, while a few didn't quite want to believe what they were hearing. But it was true. After weeks of training under Percy and fighting zombies the average level of the campers was raised from 11 to 18. It didn't seem much, but it was extremely good considering how long they had been at this.

"So, ah….," Nina spoke up, "what exactly is a giant?"

Percy sighed as he told them what the Giants were and how they almost toppled Olympus the first time around. He also told them about how Alcyoneus promised the return of Gaea and a second Giant war.

"So we have another war coming at us right after this one huh?" Annabeth said frowning.

Percy nodded, "yeah. We might have not been able to fight them before, but now with the Roman's on our side we might just win."

"Are they really that good Percy?" Clarisse asked.

Percy sighed, "I hate to admit it, but yeah." The Greek campers groaned, to have their leader admit that they sucked hurt. "But," Percy continued, "they all have a huge stick in ass and are basically no fun. Plus while they are good in fighting with large numbers we are more of a one on one sort of deal. I would say individual everyone here is stronger than the average Roman."

That brought a little bit of cheer back to the campers as they all smiled.

"So ah, where's John?" Percy asked looking around, "I haven't seen him at all."

"You don't know?" Annabeth asked surprised, "Poseidon sent him on a quest, something about finding himself."

Percy nodded, 'John has been trouble adjusting lately. Maybe dad just wanted him to take a trip to clear his head. Hopefully by now John is strong enough to protect himself in case any monsters attack.'

Percy looked up, "did he take a weapon with him?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah. A celestial bronze blade. Don't worry Percy, he'll be fine."

"So did you all get the Giant back to Olympus?" Michael asked shifting the conversation.

Percy nodded, "yeah. And after that we ah, we just came back."

Thalia smiled, "after a little drama. So you know, the usual."

Everyone nodded in understanding, after all they had a Greek god for parent, drama kind of came with the job.

"So what's this deal we made with the Roman's consiste off?" Clarisse asked.

"Well basically a small number of us will go to New Rome and will learn how to work as an army unit from them. While that happens I'll be training some of their troops in my ID."

The campers smiled at that, if Percy was busy that meant less work for them.

"Describe them Percy," Nina said.

"Yeah, what were they like?" Peter, the son of Ares asked.

"Well..." Percy then went into an in depth explanation about the camp and the people there. Nico and little Percy Decker loved the idea of meeting a ghost, as did Bianca, she just hide it better. They also loved the thought of Percy humiliating one of them in a trail, they found it hilarious anyone would ever doubt Percy's power. And in the end of the story the Greeks learn a few thing;

1- never let your gaurd down near a Roman

2- all Romans have a huge stick up their asses and are a stickler for the rules.

3- avoid insulting them, they tended to take things personally and the next thing you know you will be surrounded by an entire cohort.

Soon all the demigods went back to their cabin but Percy managed to get Thalia's attention and took her to the beach.

The couple sat down on the sand looking at the sea. Percy sighed, he was going to do something, something he hopped he wouldn't regret doing.

"So why did you call me Percy?" Thalia asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

Percy wrapped his hands around her hips, "I ah...look Thalia I….we need to talk."

Thalia immediately shot up straight, "you're not going to break up with me, are you?!"

Percy's eyes widened, "what?! NO! Why would you even think that?!"

"Well...I mean, that's just what people say, so I just kind of, thought…..never mind."

Percy chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed Thalia, "relax, I'm not trying to break up with you. I...I want to tell you a secret. Something I never told anyone and….I want you to promise me that you want say anything until I'm done."

Thalia looked at Percy, his eyes were serious, Thalia nodded, "I promise."

Percy sighed, "Gods...I don't' even know where to begin."

"Maybe at the beginning?"

Percy smiled, "alright then. Well I suppose it all really started for me when I woke up one morning with a box hanging over my head…."

For the next half hour Percy told Thalia his story. Of how he discovered this power of his. How he used it to become stronger to make his mom proud. How he found out he was a demigod and had to pretend and lie about it.

He told about how he kept his powers hidden because he was afraid people would hate him for it, after all this was something that helped him become as powerful as a minor God.

He told her everything, every single thing that the gaming powers did. How it gave him rewards for becoming stronger, how he used every trick he could to become stronger quicker. How he fought for everyone else using this power, and how he had to constantly lie to everyone about it.

At the end there was silence. Thalia had a blank look on her face as she looked at Percy. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand was the only sound that could be heard.

'Does she hate me now?' Percy wondered, 'does she want to kill me because of this? Would she be jealous? Would she call me a cheat and claim that I have accomplished was because of this power?'

"So….what do you say?" Percy finally mustered the courage to ask.

"So….video game powers huh?" Thalia said scratching her head, "that's-ah, that's new."

Percy lowered his head, "yeah. I know."

"That's...kind of cool," Thalia said with a smile.

Percy's head shot up, "what?"

"I said that's kind of cool," Thalia smiled, "so the ID you can make is kind of like creating a level with monsters to fight, very cool."

Percy blinked, "y-your not mad?"

"Mad? Why would be mad?"

"Well it's just that...I kind of thought you would be pissed because I got this power."

"Why would I ever think that?"

"Because...well...I'm not really sure," Percy scratched his head, "I just thought that you would think that everything I was is because of the game, and I didn't want to seem like th-"

"-Percy," Thalia cut him off, "I would never think that. From what I understand this power of yours simply tells you your power level yes?"

"Well it's a lot more complicated, but..ah, yeah."

"Percy everyone one has something going for them, you have this game, I have my powers, the Gods, well they are the Gods. Everyone is different, and you….your powers may make you different, but that is not what matters. I now bad people in this world Percy, if they ever got the power you had I am sure this world would be doomed. But they don't, you have this power, you, and no one else. And you have done so much good with it. As far as I'm concerned this power and you aren't two different objects, they are the same thing."

Percy looked at her with tears in his eyes, "thanks."

Thalia smiled, "stupid boy," she smacked him up the head, "did you really think I would hate you for being powerful?"

Percy blushed as he wiped his tears, "well I just….you know."

"Stupid boy," Thalia said with a smile, "I am jealous true, who wouldn't be, but you deserve it Percy. I have always considered you as special person, a cut above the rest. And I have seen you when you are normal, just a normal human and even then I can't help but think you are above me, above all of us. There is something inside of you that makes you better than us Percy, and I love that about you."

Percy smiled, "I love you Thalia Grace."

The daughter of lightning smiled as she jumped on Percy pushing him down on the sand, "I love you Percy Jackson."

Percy lifted his head up and kissed his girlfriend. Thalia kissed back and raised her head up, "I still can't believe you thought I would hate you for that."

Percy smiled, "all my sense of reason tends to go out the window when it involves you."

Thalia chuckled, "good, nice to know that Gamer's mind doesn't make you completely inhuman."

Percy smiled, "Thalia….I have been meaning to ask you….what did Artemis call you out for."

Thalia sighed, "you really want to do this now? We were kind of in the middle of something you know."

Percy rubbed his neck, "I know, and I'm sorry. But….I held back as long as I could. I want to know Thalia, why did she call you you?"

Thalia sighed as she got off of Percy and curled on the sand, "she offered me a place in the Hunt."

"The Hunt?" Percy blinked as he slowly realised what she mean, "you mean her Hunt? The kind that forbids relationships and would basically force you to stay away from me and camp?"

Thalia sighed, "yeah. I refused immediately….but she said the offer was still on the table. I think it was her way of telling me that I don't have to be the child of the prophecy, the immortality being a Hunter would grant me would make me no longer a viable candidate for the prophecy."

Percy stared, "so….do you want to?"

"I said no Percy," Thalia told him a low tone of voice.

"Yeah, but I know you Thalia Grace," Percy told her and he wrapped his hands around her, "you were distracted the whole day. The offer must be tempting, I get it. You would effectively become immortal and….you won't have to die…..so I get it if you want to leave-"

SLAP!

Percy blinked as he hand went to cheek that had a bright red handprint on it.

"Don't you dare," Thalia hissed out with tears in her eyes, "don't you dare tell me to go. The only reason I didn't accept is because of you. You and your promise to protect me. I believe in you Percy Jackson, and if you tell me to leave….I will."

Percy looked at Thalia and he felt his heart panged with guilt. How could he ever ask her to do something like that, his brain was kicking him over and over and his heart threatened to tear itself out of his chest and walk away in protest.

"I'm sorry," Percy said with a shallow voice, "I am so, so sorry. I don't want you to leave me," he held her hands tightly, "I never want you to leave me."

Thalia wiped away the few tears that came out of her eyes, "then don't ever say anything like that again, you hear me? Never again."

Percy nodded, "I promise. You'll be stuck with me forever," Percy kissed Thalia and the daughter of lighting kissed him back.

She grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him back onto the saved as the two felt each other's warmth. With passion and lust as they felt each other's body with their hands. Percy's hands went to Thalia's ass as he grabbed her cheeks with both hands deepening the kiss.

.

Percy broke the kiss and wrapped his hands around Thalia's hips spanking her ass hard.

"YOu know I think you might be an ass person Percy," Thalia commented as she took off his shirt letting the cold night air hit his nude chest.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Percy asked as he kissed Thalia lying back down on the sand.

Thalia pressed up against Percy's body as he squeezed her ass tightly. Thalia slowly broke the kiss as bridge of saliva trialed between their lips. Thalia got up and looked down licking her lips at Percy's nude chest.

"God damn these are amazing," Thalia said tracing her hands down his body, "I swear to the Gods Percy, even if you were a complete asshole I would still date you for those alone."

"Well I'm not an asshole, aren't you lucky."

Thalia smiled as she looked down at his chest. The scar he got from Alcyoneus was still there, clearly seen and very clear, "didn't you say you don't get hurt easily? Like you can't feel pain or get permanent wounds?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's because of a skill called Gamer's body."

"Then why is this still here?" Thalia asked tracing her fingers along the scar.

"It's the Haki he used," Percy told her, "it ripped through my defences and I'm guessing it also worked around my Gamer powers somehow."

Thalia nodded, "you need to be more carefull."

Percy smiled, "why? I thought chicks dig scars."

Thala smiled, "well it does make you look sexy."

"Sexy?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Well...sexier," Thalia said tracing her fingers along his skin reaching near his right lateral. Thalia lowered herself to kiss Percy when suddenly he started to shake with laughter

Percy laughed, "stop it, that tickles!"

Thalia looked at her hands saw that she was infact tickling Percy's side. She smirked, "does it now?" The daughter of Zeus smirked turned mischievous as she began to tickle Percy all over his sides.

"Haha! God's stop Thalia!" Percy said as he tried to move away only for Thalia to trap him down by squeezing down his hips with her thick thighs.

"Say uncle!" Thalia said with a grin, "say it!"

"Uncle! Uncle!" Percy said as Thalia pouted.

"I expected more of a fight Percy. You can take a cut from a diamond blade but one little tickle fight and suddenly you transform into a whiny little baby."

Percy smiled, "yeah well Gamer's body doesn't work that way honey."

Thalia lowered down until she was just a few inches from his face, "too bad, I would have liked to keep going."

"Who says we have to stop?"

Thalia smirked, "right." Thalia lowered down and just as they were about to kiss someone shouted out breaking the romantic atmosphere.

"Percy?!"

Percy's eye snapped open as he turned towards the sound. There standing on the shore in a set of green jeans and a blue blouse was Mera. Her hair was blood red and wet from the water. Percy was surprised to see her here, he was even more surprised to see that she had legs!

"Mera?" Percy said as Thalia got off of him in a hurry, "what are you doing here?"

"Lord Poseidon told me that you requested for a tutor in the ways of magic," she looked at his state of undress, "although I see that you require no tutor for your physical health care."

Percy blushed while Thalia glared at the red head. Thalia grabbed Percy's t-shirt "you, put this on," she threw it at him and then turned to Mera, "and you, explain who the hell you are."

Mera raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "I am Mera, daughter of Triton, and who might you be other than being rude?"

Thalia crossed her arms, "rude? How am I rude?!"

"You asked me who I was before offering your name first," Mera huffed, "if that is not being rude I don't know what is."

Thalia growled as Percy stepped up and placed a calming hand on her shoulders, "relax Thalia, she didn't mean anything by it," he turned to the redhead, "did you Mera?"

The mermaid with feet smiled at Percy, "of course not Percy," she said batting her eyelashes at the demigod.

"Alright I have had it," Thalia snapped seeing what Mera did, "who is this woman Percy?!"

Percy sighed, "remember that mermaid I told you? The one I helped out in the Sea of Monsters?"

"You mean saved," Mera corrected, "you saved my life Percy, and I am still very much grateful for that. If there is anything, _anything_ more I can do please, don't hesitate to ask," Mera said winking.

Percy was flabbergasted at the tone the mermaid used. It was filled with so much suggestive material Percy didn't know what to make of it. Thalia however did.

Ozone leaked out of Thalia's pours as she glared at Mera, "okay little miss manners, if you're supposed to be a mermaid where exactly is your tail?"

Mera huffed again, "mermaids can transform between tails and human legs on will. It is a power we use when we wish to come onto land."

Percy blinked, "so that time I built that ice tank for you….was for nothing?"

Mera smiled, "not at all Percy. The seawater actually did help me heal faster, in fact if you didn't submerge me in that tank I would have likely taken twice as long to heal."

"And that would have been such a bad thing," Thalia grumbled out.

Mera snapped towards Thalia, "well I have introduced myself, tell me, who are you?"

Thalia smirked, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Mera huffed, "no wonder you smell like fart clouds."

Thalia and Percy were surprised at Meera's reaction. They both expected Mera to treat Thalia like royalty, guess Mera's manners only extended to Poseidon and his family.

"Mera," Percy began, "I'm glad you are here," Mera shot Thalia a triumphant smirk, "but ah….do you have a place to stay?"

Mera smiled, "obviously I'll stay with you Percy."

Thalia smirked, "fat chance of that happening. You aren't a daughter of Poseidon, you're a daughter of Triton. You're going to have to stay in the minor God's cabin."

"What?!" Mera shouted, "how dare you?! My father is anything but a mere minor God! Prince Percy tell this woman she is wrong."

Thalia looked surprised, "prince Percy?"

Percy sighed, "it's a long story," he turned to Mera, "and she's right Mera. You are supposed to be living with the minor demigods. But considering your….special status I think it will be best to talk to Chiron about it first."

Mera looked disappointed but nodded. She then walked up to Percy and grabbed his arm in hers, "well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Mera dragged Percy into camp. Percy blinked, "ah, sure?"

Thalia growled, "oh no you don't," she then grabbed Percy's other arm, "he's coming with me."

"Shut up ozone head!" Mera yelled.

"Make me fish tail!"

"Enough!" Percy roared, "we are all going to the same place," Percy removed his hands from Mera's grasp, "and you can do it without holding my hand."

"But that's not fair!" Mera yelled, "why does she get to hold you hand?! Is she your girlfriend or something?!"

Thalia and Percy looked at each other and blushed. They still hadn't told anyone in camp about their relationship, and considering they didn't already know, it seemed the Gods didn't tell them either. Reluctantly Percy and Thalia let go of each others hand and the trio began their walk towards the Big House.

Percy walked in and sure enough there was Chiron by the fire reading a book.

"Hey Chiron," Percy called out as Thalia and Mera walked in behind him.

"Ah Percy, so nice to see you," Chiron put away the book and looked over Percy's shoulder, "and your too Thalia and...who might this young lady be?"

"This is Mera," Percy said stepping to the side to allowing Chiron to see Mera properly, "she's the daughter of Triton my dad sent over to help with my lessons."

"I see," Chiron said stroking his beard, "but Percy you are rarely around these days, always going on some adventure or training, are you sure her time won't be wasted?"

Mera stepped forward, "I have not just come here to teach price Perseus Lord Chiron but also to assist the rest of the campers in whatever magical powers they have. I am very skilled in most forms of magic, in Atlantis I am considered to be next in line to be the sea enchantress, and I sure you understand what that means."

Chiron looked surprised, "truly? The next sea enchantress? Amazing, to be even considered for such a role at your age, hm….this just might work."

"Ah, I'm sorry I feel like I'm missing out," Thalia spoke up, "who exactly is the sea enchantress?"

Chiron nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to know Thalia, it is a position of great honor in Atlantis. Why I don't think even you know what that means, do you Percy?"

Percy shook his head, "not really. I remember once Mera mentioned that Atlantis was filled with magicians and all that, but she didn't say anything else."

Chiron nodded, "yes, well you see Atlantis is considered an utopia for all magic users. It's libraries are one of the best in the world to learn magic from and it's students are regarded as both powerful and dangerous. It is so prestigious there are only every 12 student who get to attend every year, no more, no less. And the best out of them all is considered as the Sea enchanter or enchantress."

Percy nodded, "so kind of like a valedictorian position."

Chiron nodded, "yes, kind of. So if what Mera says is true-"

"-If," Thalia repeated glaring at the mermaid.

"Right, if what she says is true we can very well start off on magic training for most of the demigods. Maybe we can even teach them how to use their godly magic."

Percy smiled, "nice. I'm doing the same thing for Nico, Bianca and Thalia. But that's on a personal level, maybe Mera's training can focus on the same thing except for everyone."

Mera smiled, "I am glad you have so much faith in me Percy."

Percy didn't know what to say while Thalia just glared at the girl. After further discussing living arrangements with Chiron it was decided that Mera would stay in the Big House, she would be treated as a camp employee, hence she would get wages and would not be allowed to stay in the cabins, something Thalia took great joy in knowing.

* * *

 **The Next Day;**

Percy sat down alone in the Mess Hall. It was early in the morning and with no one there to talk to, other than Leo, Percy was feeling very bored. Just then Thalia walked to the table and sat down next to him.

"Hey Gamer boy," she said giving a small peck on his cheek.

"Thalia!" Percy hissed as he looked around, it was early in the morning so luckily no one had seen that, "someone could have seen us!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "learn to take risks gamer boy. You know this really brings us back to the whole, 'you can't have fun' argument."

"First off I can have fun, and second stop calling me gamer boy!" Percy hissed.

Thalia smiled kissing his cheek again, "I can't help it, you look so cute when I rile you up."

Percy blushed this time, "god damn it Thalia!"

The daughter of Zeus chuckled as she went back to her meal, "so, what's the plan for today?"

Percy sighed, 'I swear, this woman is going to be the death of me.' Percy sighed, "well in all honesty I wanted the both of us to spend some time together."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "we literally just spent 3 days on a boat, alone."

Percy nodded, "yeah, but now that you know about my….powers. I think it's time for me to train you using every skill I have."

Thalia blinked, "you have more?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. And I'm going to teach them all to you. Plus I have a couple of things I want to try out. It should be fun."

Thalia nodded, "should be," Thalia ate her food, "and what about in the afternoon?"

Percy sighed, "the same. You, me, Nico and Bianca. Only thing is I'm thinking of asking Mera to teach me during my free time."

Thalia glared at the name, "I don't know what that redhaired bimbo could possible teach you."

Percy smiled as he wrapped his hands around Thalia's, "relax Sparky, there's no reason to get jealous."

Thalia huffed, "I'm not jealous. I just don't like it when women throw themselves at you. As your girlfriend I find it very annoying."

Percy rolled his eyes, "right, as if I have never had to do that for you."

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "name one guy who you saw throw themselves at me."

"Donny," Percy simply replied.

Thalia blinked, "ah...doesn't count."

Percy rolled his eyes, "okay, what about Apollo?"

"He is a shameless flirt, so also doesn't count."

"Those college dudes in the Green Day after party that tried to get you drunk."

"They weren't throwing themselves at me!...were they?"

Percy shrugged, "they were willing to fight me to spend more time with you. If that isn't considered throwing their lives away for you I don't know what is."

Thalia sighed, "fine…..meany."

Percy smiled as he kissed Thalia's cheek, "I win."

Thalia gasped, "Mr Jackson! How dare you! Someone could have seen us!"

Percy laughed at Thalia's actions just as someone spoke behind them, "and someone did."

Thalia and Percy were both shocked stiff for a second as they slowly turned around to see Annabeth standing behind them looking very pissed off.

"Ah...hi Annabeth," Thalia said with a nervous smile, "what a surprise seeing you up so early."

Annabeth grumbled, "I was up all night working on something. And what do you think you're doing Thalia? You know that you're not allowed to sit in another cabins table."

"But my table is so empty," Thalia whined, "plus I wanted to sit with Percy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "it's like you both want the Gods to find out."

"Oh they already know," Percy said with a shrug as he threw Leo a piece of bacon.

"What?!" Annabeth yelled out, "and you're still alive?! How?!"

Percy laughed, "believe me, Zeus did try to kill me, but I managed to wiggle my way out of it."

"Yeah, after I stepped in and saved your ass," Thalia said with a smirk.

"Yes you did sweety," Percy said with a smile as he gave her a small peck on the lips.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "so if the Gods already know, and the world hasn't ended, why didn't you both tell everyone in camp?"

Thalia looked nervous, "I don't know. Guess….., guess we just want to do it when we are ready."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Plus when we do tell everyone you just know the shit will hit the fan."

Annabeth sighed but agreed. Eventually Annabeth managed to drag Thalia away from Percy's table just as the Mess Hall started to fill up. Soon everyone was talking and eating preparing themselves for the day to come. Some feared that Percy was going to train them again and prayed to their parents for that not to happen.

Percy however had finished his breakfast and mainly sat down on his table with his favorite book out, Game of Thrones. The book was starting to get exciting, the main hero had just been captured by the evil king, Percy couldn't wait to see how Ned Stark got out of this one.

Just then Chiron spoke up, "everyone! May I have your attention please?"

The campers all quieted down and Percy put away his book turning to Chiron. He saw the legendary teacher stand at the head table with Mera at his smiling at Percy. Percy waved to her and she waved back.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering who this is," Chiron stepped to the side, "this is Mera, the daughter of Triton."

"What?!" a voice from the minor God's table called out. Percy turned to see that the person who shouted was Mark Copper, the very fist unclaimed Percy helped identify in camp using his, 'sensory powers.'

"It's true Mark," Percy called out, "she's also a mermaid."

Mark turned to Percy, "and how do you know that?"

"Because prince Percy saved my life," Mera said as a matter of fact as she narrowed her eyes at Mark, "and who are you?"

"I-I'm Mark. Son of Triton," the demigod muttered quietly.

"Hmm," Mera said inspecting her half brother, "well you do have father's cheek bones."

"Wait why did you call Percy prince?" Annabeth called out causing everyone to wonder the same. Percy groaned as he hit his head with his book, 'god damn it Annabeth!'

"It's because Percy is the son of Poseidon and is considered to be royalty in Atlantis," Mera replied in a matter of fact.

"Wait you're from Atlantis?" someone asked, "like the sunken city Atlantis?"

Mera nodded, "yes I am."

"So does that mean you can breath underwater like Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course not," Mera said, "my powers are nothing like prince Percy's."

The cammpers looked confused. "Then how can you live underwater?" Annabeth asked.

"Simple," Mera said, "it's because I'm a mermaid."

The camp immediately went into a barrage of questions trying to learn her entire life history. Mera tried to answer them all but was quickly overrun by all the questions. Sensing her distress Chiron finally stepped in.

"Alright enough!" the man shouted, "now, Mera is here to be our tutor, she will be teaching magic to those who can perform it. Any questions?"

"When will she be taking classes?" Michael asked with excitement.

"Michael you have never once come to any of my training sessions," Percy said, "why the hell are you so excited now?"

"Because now I'm going to be taught by a super hot red headed mermaid and not a slave driving asshole!"

"Fuck you asshole!" Percy shot back as the camp laughed at the antics of the two friends.

Mera on the other hand blushed at Michael's comment while Clarisse glared at Michael himself.

"Alright enough," Chiron called out settling everyone down, "to answer your question Michael Mera will be taking calls every alternate day. That means you all will have a break from Percy's…..harsh training regimen."

"Okay I'm not that much of a slave driver am I?" Percy asked.

"YOU ARE!" the rest of the camp shouted back.

Percy frowned but kept quiet which caused everyone to laugh at him again. Soon the campers all left, Mera had taken her first class that day, but Percy and Thalia had went into the Forest to train alone.

Percy stopped in front of the fist of Zeus and turned to Thalia, "take my hand."

Thalia nodded and did so. Percy raised one hand up and activated his ID, 'ID create: Time dilation.'

The sky turned red as all sound died. Thalia took her hand off of Percy and went to reach for her weapons when Percy stopped her, "you won't need those here."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "but the zombies-"

"-There are no zombies here," Percy said, "I have taken you into a special ID of mine, something I just recently discovered. The time dilation ID. Every four seconds you spend in here only one will pass out there."

Thalia blinked, "holy shit Percy! This is amazing! We can get so much training done in here!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know. I haven't really gotten around to use it, but with Mera now taking over some of the training I think I can spend more time in here."

Thalia nodded, "right. So what's first?"

Percy opened his inventory and pulled out the skill disk he obtained yesterday for delivering the giant to Olympus.

"This," he tossed the disk to Thalia, "is a skill disk."

Thalia caught it and began to inspect the device, "what does it do?"

"It increase one of my skills instantly. I usually get things like this as a reward for finishing a quest or something like that."

"Wait, so this is like what? A cheat code?"

"Kind of. Think of it as a booster seat for your skills. I don't like using it on complicated things, like sword fighting or the like, if my body suddenly starts to move before my mind can understand what is happening...well then things might get a little dicey."

Thalia nodded as she looked at the giant 10 on the disk, "so I assume this gives a boost of 10 levels to one skill?"

Percy nodded, "yup. And I want you to try and use it."

Thalia blinked , "how? I thought only you can use them?"

Percy shrugged, "I am assuming that only I can use them. But we will never know for sure unless we try."

Thalia nodded, "okay then, what should I do."

"Well...how about you try to focus really hard on one skill you want to improve. Just one skill and focus on nothing else. Hold the disk between your hands and try to put your mana into it, maybe that might activate it or something."

Thalia nodded, "okay...any suggestions on what I need to focus on?"

Percy scratched his head, "how about….your lighting powers. That is your best weapon, might as well stick to what you can do." Thalia nodded again and did just as Percy said. She closed her eyes and began pouring mana into the disk while scrunching her face in concentration.

The effect was instantaneous. The golden disk exploded into dust as Thalia was hit with a blast of energy.

"Thalia" Percy roared as she ran to her side. Thalia stumbled as little when Percy caught her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, "just dizzy."

"Did it hurt you?"

"No, just gave me a nasty headache," Percy slowly helped Thalia get back on her feet and held her hand as he directed her to the stones.

"I never should have done this," Percy cursed himself as Thalia sat down, "I never should have risked your life!"

"Relax lover boy," Thalia huffed, "I'm fine. Just a headache is all."

Percy put his hand on Thalia's forehead and slowly it glowed gold. Thalia blinked, "thanks for that."

Percy nodded, "you were right, just a headache, nothing else...that I can detect."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "don't be a downer Percy and besides," Thalia's hands sparked, "I think it worked."

Percy smiled, "how does it feel? Do you feel more in control?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. Plus it feels like it comes out more easily, like I don't have to ask it as much."

Percy nodded, "yeah, you are probably also spending less mana to control it. So...give it a whirl."

Thalia nodded as she pointed her hand at a tree and sent a blast of thunder at it. The recoil of the thunderbolt pushed Thalia back a bit and into the stones and the resulting lighting bolt was much larger than Thalia intended.

It didn't just damage the tree, it destroyed it.

Thalia and Percy looked at the stump that remained. The rest of the tree had been blown back 5 feet. Percy whistled, "remind me never to piss you off again."

Their training began in earnest then. Thalia was starting to get a handle on her boosted powers, she now realised what Percy meant by her body moving faster than her mind. It felt like suddenly driving a sports bike when all the time you had been driving a scooter.

Percy helped Thalia out, telling her how to push the mana outside and how to summon multiple bolt of lighting at once. Eventually, after an hour or so of hard work, Thalia managed to gain full control over her powers.

"Percy," Thalia said wiping the sweat off her brow, "just out of curiosity what level am I?"

Percy raised an eyebrow but Observed her anyway;

 **Thalia Grace, Protector of camp Half-blood**

 **Lv- 25**

 **HP: 150/1,500**

 **MP: 625/625**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Str-19**

 **Vit-31**

 **Dex-28**

 **Int-18**

 **Wis-14**

 **Luc-23**

 **The greek demigoddess of Zeus, Thalia had run away from home at a very young age due to a fight with her mom and the disappearance of her baby brother Jason. She traveled with Luke and Annabeth for a long time becoming more and more powerful. She later performed the ultimate sacrifice by giving her life to save Grover, Annabeth and Luke's. Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree forming a barrier around camp protecting the people she cared for. She now is faced with the burden of facing the prophecy, but she is glad to have friends by her said to help her.**

 **Likes: Annabeth, Luke, Jason, Being in charge and Percy Jackson, her boyfriend**

 **Dislikes: Heights, Zeus, her mother, Cyclops**

 **She is head over heals in love with Percy**

 **She is tired but feeling excited**

Percy repeated the description to her word by word, putting extra fecisse on her feelings for him.

Thalia blushed at the last part, "it says I'm head over heals in love with you?"

Percy grinned, "yup."

Thalia shrugged, "well it's not lying….but how does it know all of that? What I love, what I hate? Wait…..it told you that I was afraid of heights?"

Percy blinked, "yeah. Why?"

Thalia gasped, "that means you knew! You knew I was scared of height!"

Percy nodded, "yeah….and? I told you, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Thalia sighed, "yeah...but wait why does it still say that now?"

"Well you might have gotten your fear of heights, but that doesn't mean you don't like it any more. It just means that you aren't afraid of it."

Thalia nodded, "reasonable. Seriously though, how does it know all of this?"

"I told you this power was given to me by the Fates' themselves, obviously it can do a lot."

Thalia thought about before nodding, "sounds possible. So...what now?"

"Now, let's move on to wind," Percy said as he touched Thalia and took her back into the real world.

"Why are we back here?" Thalia asked.

"Simple, you need wind to make this work, the ID doesn't have any wind to control. I figured you need some real life wind to help you connect to it better. Maybe after you finally get the hang of it you can practice in the ID again," Percy explained as he stepped back, "now. Fly."

Thalia nodded as she closed her eyes in concentration. She struggled but slowly a huge gust of wind picked her up and held her up as she floated in mid air.

The way the wind kept her afloat was almost magical. Percy could see the joy it brought forth in her, he smiled, he was glad to have been of some help in getting her over her fear of heights.

"How do you feel?" Percy asked.

"Amazing," Thalia said looking at the way her clothes ruffled in the wind, "is this how you feel when in water?"

Percy nodded, "does it feel like you can do anything?"

"Yes."

"Then ya, it is."

"To think all this time I was so afraid, scared to even try. I never got to feel like this before, and now I can."

Percy smiled, "you know, you kind of look like an angel from heaven."

Thalia blushed as suddenly the winds stopped at together. Thalia fell on her butt as Percy couldn't help but laugh at her fall.

"Stop laughing asshole!" Thalia roared as he blush only grew, "it's your fault I got distracted!"

Percy reduced his laughter to a chuckle wiping away a single tear, "sorry. But you know I was just telling the truth," Percy helped Thalia up, "you really did look like someone who fell from heaven."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "we're Greek Percy, we don't have a heaven in the sky."

Percy shrugged, "details. Now," Percy grinned, "I want you to take me flying."

Thalia smiled back and nodded, "hold on tight."

Percy did so and could feel Thalia's boobs pressed up against his chest. Thalia smirked, "getting a good feel of them?"

Percy blushed, "s-shut up."

Thalia giggled as they suddenly took off into the air. Gusts of wind kept them afloat while Thalia soared through the air like a missile. Percy looked at her face, her eyes were practically glowing with happiness. The last time he has seen her this happy was when Percy woke up from his nap after the fight with Alcyoneus.

Thalia zoomed across the sky. She twisted and turned doing maneuvers Percy could never even dream of. Percy was sure that is Thalia ever became a pilot for some reason she would basically be the best pilot that ever lived. It was like the very sky itself existed to serve her, and in some way that was true.

Percy looked down and saw several of the demigods in the Arena look up at them and point in wonder and amazement at the sight before them. Percy grinned, they were all so small from this height.

Percy looked his girlfriend and smiled, "you really do look like an angel."

This time Thalia didn't lose focus. Instead she slowed down to a stop and kissed Percy for all he was worth.

* * *

 **Dinner time;**

That day was a busty one for everyone in camp. By the end of it most of the campers all agreed on one single thing: children of sea Gods were fucking crazy!

Mera wasn't a kind and gentle soul like many people expected, especially the eager boys. Mera proved herself worse than Percy ever was. After going through just one day of her training they all realised that Percy didn't deserve the title slave driver, compared to Mera he was an encouraging and supportive teacher, like those trainers who 'train' rich clients in expensive gyms.

After dinner they all sat down around the camp hearth. Most were still sore, Mera had made them sit down in lotus position and try and draw out their mana. If anyone got distracted she would hit them with a hard slap or a fist made of water, which shouldn't hurt, but for some reason it did. It really did.

However this method of tough love seemed to be working as several demigods had unlocked their parental magic. Mera was proud of her achievement and was right now glued to Percy's left side as she told him about her day.

"-So I let them all take the afternoon off, poor dears, couldn't even last a few hours of training," Mera sighed, "really prince Percy you should have trained them better."

Percy chuckled as he looked at the demigods around him, "what do you think guys? Should I kick it up a notch?"

"NO!" everyone in camp responded at once. Percy flinched at the noise, he had never heard them all be so united about something. Heck Percy even detected a little bit of bloodlust coming from Clarisse, though that might have been more directed at Michael, who was staring at Mera's breasts, then at Percy.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Thalia asked.

"Well I suppose they could all use a break," Percy said with a smile which caused all the demigods sigh in relief, "so it's back to training with me."

"What?!" Michael cried out, "but you said we were going to take a break!"

Percy nodded, "I know. Training with me is your break. Or would you prefer working with Mera?"

The demigods in camp all shook their heads at once. Percy smirked, "thought so."

Mera smiled, "you certainly have the charisma of a prince, Percy. You would make a fine ruler of Atlantis, though you may not like to admit it."

"Yeah he has charisma in spades," Annabeth said rolling her eyes, "he also has plenty of idiotic tendencies, a thing for forgetting about people and an aptitude for pissing people off. Oh and let's not forget the way he always ends up causing more trouble for himself."

"Hey I don't…..," Percy put his head down in defeat, "never mind."

The camp laughed at him while Mera frowned, "well that may be, but every great person has his flaws. And besides," Mera grabbed Percy's arm and held it between her boobs, "all of those flaws just makes him all the more cuter."

The camp went blank at that statement as they just stared at what happened. The boys were envious and a few girls, Bianca and Nina, hide their anger under blank faces. Thalia on the other hand did no such thing.

"That's it!" Thalia roared out as she stood up. The smell of ozone filled the air around her as the campers all moved away not wanting to get caught in the path of her anger. "Get your stinking seaweed hands off my boyfriend!"

The entire camp gasped at that as half of them looked on in surprise while the other half just still couldn't' believe what Thalia just said.

"What?" Mera said as she stood up folding her arms, "what do you mean he's your boyfriend? I was not aware prince Percy was courting anyone."

"Well he is!" Thalia said as a sharp gust of wind blew through the campground, "me! Not get off of him you bimbo before I zap you into next week!"

"I don't believe you!" Mera huffed, "price Percy would never date-"

"-Oh for the love of the Gods," Thalia grabbed Percy by collar and pulled him up. She then grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Percy was surprised at first but quickly got into it as he wrapped his arms around Thalia kissing her deeply.

The camp and Mera looked on in surprise or horror. The girls who liked Percy looked like they were about to faint. Bianca did fait. Annabeth smirked, 'about time.' Michael looked like he had just looked into Medusa's eyes while Clarisse just shrugged.

Thalia broke the kiss and turned to Mera, "there. Now do you believe me?!"

* * *

 **Kind of a slow chapter but whatever, it is what it is. And I enjoyed it. And it seems everything is voting, that's nice. I'll keep the polls open for about 2 more weeks, just to be sure.**

 **Also to the guy who suggested getting sex skills via porn due to photographic reflexes...I like the way you think boy. P.M. and I'll give you credit for when that chapter comes out. And you beat your ass I'm useing that idea!**

 **Anyway, see you next week faithful readers! Also tomorrow is Monday, meaning another week of work, so send me lots of reviews to wake up to.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

After Thalia kissed him and told everyone that they were dating things had become a little….complicated to say the least.

Most of the campers were shocked beyond belief and had started barraging them with questions. Percy and Thalia had answered them all to the best of their abilities and in the end everything turned out alright.

No one really had any problems with them being together, and if they did they didn't voice it. Mera did glare at them a lot, but Thalia didn't mind. Every time the mermaid looked at her and Percy the daughter of Zeus made sure to kiss or flirt with Percy just to rub it in.

Bianca had become….quite to say the least. The girl had not spoken to Percy at all after the incident and had become very quiet. Percy often asked Nico to make sure Bianca was alright and the boy promised to do tell him if anything happened to her.

And Nina…...well Nina didn't really give any outward signs of anger or disapproval, she just carried on like nothing had changed.

Percy sighed, 'life just got so much more complicated.'

"Death's wind!"

Percy moved to the side as Zed's blade landed right where he was standing. The ground cracked underneath the weight of the blade adding to the destroyed landscaped on which they fought.

"Your movements are still too slow Zed," Percy commented as he used his telekinetic abilities to pick up a rock from the ground and slam it into Zed head.

"Ouch!" Zed whined, "that hurt."

"I know, it was supposed t-"

 **Warning! At-**

Percy was already moving as he blocked a strike from behind with Waverider in sword mode. The attacker was Craig, the Damned Knight, and he pushed the blade down with all his might, but Percy held his ground, "nice, you almost got me."

Craig didn't say anything as he and Percy began to fight each other. Their blades clashed as sparks came out from each clash. Percy managed to disengage from Craig's blows and sent more rocks up from the ground distracting the knight while Percy ran away.

The entire ground on which they fought on had been destroyed by Percy's powers over the Earth. Ever since Percy had heard how one of his half-brother's almost destroyed the San Francisco Bay Area he wanted to increase his Earthquake control.

Of course he only ever used them while in an Empty ID. Hence every single training session Percy had these days involved him breaking the ground with his powers.

"Damn boss, you're getting better at this," Zed said twirling his blade. Craig was by his side but said nothing.

"Alright then," Percy said reading his blade, "begin."

Zed and Craig charged at once. Percy hit Zed first as he blocked his strike and kicked him away. Percy turned to engage Craig but the knight had moved backwards. Percy kept moving forwards to engage the Knight but Craig skillfully avoided combat.

Percy sent a kick at Craig's head, the knight blocked it and tossed Percy to the ground. Percy threw himself forward and swung Waverider widely, spinning it around in his hand causing it to transform into a trident and hit a surprised Craig with its increased range.

Percy had been practising using both modes of his weapon, the fact that he can switch between it's two forms gave him a great advantage in surprising his enemies.

Craig jumped back as he looked at his chipped shoulder. The Knight grunted as he leveled his blade at Percy. The two stared down each other as moments passed, no one moved.

Craig launched himself at Percy so fast he seemed like a black blur. Percy waited until the last second when Craig was finally upon him to make his move. Craig swung down at Percy aiming at his neck, but the blade hit the ground without cutting anything.

Craig pulled the blade up and looked around in confusion, it was like Percy just disappeared. Just then Waverider exploded out of Craig's chest cavity as the knight fell to his knees. And there stood Percy right behind him as he ripped his trident out of the servant.

Craig slowly dissolved into nothing while Zed got ready to charge him, Percy sighed and simply used his telekinesis to pick Zed up and smash him into the ground over and over until he too turned into smoke.

Ping!

 **A skill of yours has leveled up!**

 **Telekinesis, Lv-12 (80%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 50 feet**

 **Max weight- 500 Pounds**

 **Cost -30MP**

 **Carrying Multiple item, Lv-3 - Carry multiple items, Max- 9**

Percy smiled as he pushed the screen to the side. It had been a month since the kiss and since then Percy had been improving anything and everything he could. The training with Craig and Zed was mainly to try out new methods of battle while also improving on fighting skills he already had.

Since Percy had been switching between using a sword and a spear, which the trident skill fell under, he ended up leveling up both at the same time;

 **Sword Mastery, Lv-20 (40%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **100% more damage when using swords.**

 **Spear Mastery, Lv- 17 (0%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle spears or spear like weapons**

 **85% more damage when using spears or spear like weapons**

 **Trident, Lv- 3, 20% efficiency**

Percy still wasn't used to the whole spear/trident thing, but it didn't really matter to him. He had time, that was all he needed to get there.

Percy also ended up increasing his Earthquake powers due to their constant use, though admittedly not by much;

 **Earthquake control, Lv-14 (90%)**

 **You can cause an Earthquake through any part of your body.**

 **Attack- 1,200**

 **Cost 100 MP**

 **Magnitude-3.0**

 **Earth mover- by pushing your earthquake mana into the ground you may cause tremors by becoming the focal point of the own earthquake. Effects whole areas resulting in varying levels of damage, Max- 2500 Attack**

Percy had also been training another perk of his, something he hadn't realised he could use. In all honestly he had forgotten he even had it, he had way to many abilities to keep track off;

 **Flying Thunder God- Allows a short burst of speed that is similar to teleportation. Limit- range of 210 meters.**

Percy was honestly excited about this perk when he first started using it. But then came a problem. Percy assumed it was going to similar to Speed Demon and he would be able to control it easily….that was not the case.

The burst of speed that the perk gave was so much that the first time Percy teleported he ended up crashing into a tree. Sure nothing happened to him, but that wasn't the point. He didn't have any control over it, it was like the perk turned him into a bullet being fired from a gun.

And that was the problem, he didn't exactly have a way to know where he was going. Short distances like 3 or 4 feet wasn't a problem, he could easily visualize it and stay in control. And yes, his limit was 210 meters, but that didn't mean Percy could actually safely travel that distance.

He needed a way to anchor himself to where he had to go, like a marker or something. So far he didn't get any ideas, so for now Percy stuck to short range movements, he would not use this skill in combat, it is way too risky.

Percy put away Waverider and activated his super speed zooming into the Forest which was unharmed by his battle with Zed and Craig. Inside he saw Thalia floating in mid air with Timmy by her side.

"Good, you're not wasting any mana, that's good," Timmy nodded in approval, "let's move on to vacuum spears."

Thalia nodded as she slowly let herself down. Percy smiled and stayed in the shadow's of the trees, he didn't want to interrupt.

Thalia took of her jacket and put her hands forwards. She focused her mana and shouted, "VACUUM SPHERE!" Slowly all the air around her hands disappeared as a ball of vacuum formed in her hand. Thalia strained to maintain it, but maintain it she did.

The sphere was like a ball of exploding energy, the winds that was being forced into and out of the sphere caused a storm of sorts on the surface of the sphere. The winds were sharp and deadly enough to cut skin. Unfortunately Thalia learnt that the hard way. But nowadays she learnt how to control the winds better.

"Good, now throw it."

Thalia nodded as she pulled her hands over her head before throwing the sphere at a nearby tree. The sphere flew like a beach ball, slowly. But the moment it touched the tree the air around the sphere shredded the bark of the tree. It dug into the trunk ripping apart anything and everything in it's path until it burst through the other side.

Timmy nodded again, "good. Maybe next time we can go into creating vacuum blades."

"Right," Thalia said nodding. Percy chose this moment to walk in and make his presence known.

"That was awesome Thalia," Percy said with smirk.

"Hey Percy," Thalia said as she put on her jacket, "finished so soon?"

Percy nodded, "yup," he snapped his fingers causing Timmy to disappear in a puff of smoke, "I managed to beat Craig quicker this time. I'm pretty sure my sword skills are probably better than his right now. I might need a new sparring partner soon."

"Hmm, mayb you can ask Ares. I'm sure he accept any offer that involved kicking your ass," Thalia kissed Percy, "so, lying time?"

Percy nodded, "lying time."

Thalia sighed as she sat down on the ground as Percy sat next to her, "I still don't like this game."

"I told you, it helps me increase my lie detection skills."

"I still don't like it."

This 'game' Percy had made up was something he thought of in the shower. Percy was wondering how to increase his lie detection skills when suddenly it came to him, just have someone lie to him.

Percy managed to convince Thalia to help him, and so every time after their respective training sessions they both sat down and played the lying game, where Thalia would only tell him lies.

"I think your ugly," Thalia started.

 **Lie detected!**

"Thanks."

"I also think that you have very bad hair, and I do not want to run my hands through it."

 **Lie detected!**

"Hm, you trying to seduce me?"

"No."

 **Lie detected!**

"What do you like about me?"

"I hate the fact that you care about me."

 **Lie detected!**

"What do you hate about me?"

"I love the fact that you sometimes act super bossy. That just turns me on."

 **Lie detected!**

"Well then what does turn you on?"

"I hate the way you kiss my neck, total turn off."

 **Lie detected!**

"Okay….do you also hate the way I grab you ass every time we make out?" Percy asked with a cheeky smile.

Thalia blushed, "...yes."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy grinned, "nice to know."

Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up!**

 **Lie detection, Lv- 10 (2%)**

 **You can detect lies said to you, 55% chance of success.**

Percy blinked, "and we are done."

Thalia was surprised, "really? Already?"

Percy shrugged, "it makes sense. The skill didn't level up the last two times we did it. We were bound for a level up."

Thalia nodded, "sweet. So what's the chance of detection now?"

"55%."

Thalia whistled, "not bad. Not foolproof, but still, not bad."

"Right," he pushed the screen away, "ready to leave?"

"How long have we been in here?"

Percy did some mental math, "about 4 hours. Meaning only one hour has passed outside."

Thalia nodded, "right then, it should be around breakfast time now."

Percy nodded as he grabbed Thalia and took her out of the time dilution ID. Percy turned to the sky and saw the sun slowly raise out of the horizon, they had made it just in time for breakfast.

Everyday Thalia and Percy had meet up at around 7 in the Fist of Zeus and went into Percy's ID to train. It was sort of their personal couple's time, but while most couples went out for a movie or for dinner Thalia and Percy liked to bend the laws of physics and control the very elements of nature.

Percy and Thalia walked hand in hand into the Mess Hall where they were forced to separate and go to their respective tables. Every since Chiron found out about their relationship he had been…observant.

He didn't say anything about their relationship itself, just that they needed to be careful. He also made sure that they didn't spend too much alone time together, he was adamant about them acting like proper demigods.

The poor guy was trying, in all honesty he had almost gotten a heart attack when he found out. A child of Poseidon and a child of Zeus? Yes, not the most stable of relationships. But Thalia and Percy seemed to make it work.

After breakfast Percy had his daily training session with the campers. Over the last three months they had all improved significantly. The demigods in the level 1 category were now able to keep up with the ones in level 2, while a few of the ones in level 2 were moved up to level 3.

Overall each squad of demigods have become powerful enough to take down a Legion zombie on their own. While that wasn't much it was still an impressive thing to do.

They were definitely better trained the the Romans. Percy remembered even now how that day went;

* * *

 **One Month Ago;**

Percy stood at the Fist of Zeus waiting for the rest of the head counselors to show up. It was the weekend and Percy had already contacted Julia in the Roman camp and told her he was coming.

Soon the first one to show up was Katie Gardner, the head of the Demeter camp.

"Hey Katie," Percy waved at her.

"Hey Percy," Katie waved back as she looked around awkwardly waiting in silence.

Percy chuckled, "okay why are you acting so weird?"

Katie bleached, "I-I not acting weird! Why do you think I'm acting weird?"

"Because you refuse to make eye contact with me for longer than five seconds?"

Katie tried to deny it but Percy kept probing into her before she finally gave up. Katie sighed, "well it's just that...well I always thought you were kind of cute, but we never really seemed to talk much. So it's kind of...awkward."

Percy chuckled, "yeah you're right, we haven't spoken much. Maybe we should change that," Percy sat down on the rocks, "so tell me something about yourself?"

Katie blinked, "well...I like flowers. And ah….I like gardening."

"Well with a name like Gardening you better," Percy joked causing Katie to chuckle in response.

"Well you are right."

"So tell me about Demeter, what type of Goddess is she?"

"My mom is….well she's different. She's kind of….she has this dazed attitude about her that freaks people out. She's also a total klutz when it comes to things that doesn't involve plants. I would think she's kind of crazy, but every time I thought that I noticed that my plants all turned blue and I have spent forever-shit! I mentioned it! Fuck, mom is going to turn roses blue!"

Percy smiled at Katie's dazed attitude, 'like mother like daughter I suppose'. Percy waited for her to calm down before he spoke, "blue roses huh? Mind if I buy them off of you?"

Katie blinked, "really? But it would look like it has been dipped in ink and then spray painted, you okay with that?"

Percy smiled, "blue is my favorite colour, if you haven't noticed," Percy pointed to his shirt, "plus my mom loves all things blue. Maybe I'll give her some blue roses."

Katie smiled, as the two continued to talk until the rest of the head counselors arrived.

Percy looked at them, "guess we'll talk later."

Katie smiled, "I'll like that."

"Oh and before I forget," Percy calle doubt as he opened his inventory and pulled out a fruit. It looked like an apple but it was shaped like a pear, "here, try to see whether you can make more of these."

Percy threw the fruit to Katie who caught it with ease and examined it close. Slowly she looked amazed as a wide smile came on her face, "what is this?"

"It's called a fruit of happiness," Percy told here, "anyone who eats it will become happier for the next hour."

"So that's why I feel so happy."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were supposed to eat it first before you felt the effects, hm….must have read that wrong," the last part he muttered under his breath.

"No, you see as a child of Demeter I can feel plants and their powers. Kind of like you and the sea I think. Usually I can only feel the plants and tell what they are and what he can do, but this fruit...this is really powerful, it's influencing me and I'm not even trying to feel it out."

Percy nodded, "hm...must be something to do with your powers. Etherway try to figure out how to make more, we can totally use those in parties."

Katie grinned, "I like the way you think Percy."

The two new friends quickly ended their conversations as the last of the head counselors, Thalia, showed up.

They were all here, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Selina, Charles, Lee, Annabeth, Castor, the son of Dionysus and of course Katie, Percy and Thalia. And representing the minor Gods was Bianca, who was mostly selected because no one else wanted the job and she was the only one among them all who had the mental maturity to fill the position.

Percy stepped in front of the whole underneath the fist of Zeus and cleared his throat, "alright guys listen up. As you know we are all going to camp Jupiter today. You all will be going there to learn from them how to fight as an army. As individuals of even small squads we have them beat, But their teamwork is unparalleled."

"Who will we be learning all of this from?" Lee Fletcher asked.

"Mostly from the Centurions from each cohort," that their confused looks Percy continued, "they are the like head counselors there. Didn't I tell you all this before?"

Travis and Conner shrugged as the former spoke, "they're Roman, who actually takes time to remember them?"

Percy sighed, "and another thing. While there I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. No fighting," he glared at Clarisse, "no pranks," he looked at the Stoll brothers, "and no….ah, guess that's it."

"Sweetie you challenged Rob the first day there," Thalia spoke up, "you telling us not to pick fights is kind of hypocritical, don't you think?"

Percy sighed as he rubbed his temples, "look this alliance is fragile enough as it is. Just don't….don't do something to piss them off."

"Really?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow, " _you're_ going to tell us that?"

Percy groaned, "I'm allowed to piss people off Annabeth, it's kind of my deal. Plus the Romans know me, and most of all, they fear me. I have that to back me up you guys….don't. So be careful, please."

"Alright alright, no need to beg," Clarisse said in a mocking tone, "we will all behave like adults."

"Mostly," Selina added at the end grinning at her friend.

Clarisse grinned back, "mostly."

Percy sighed, "this is going to end so badly, I just know it."

After explaining to them all how Percy was able to travel through the labyrinth, and after calming Annabeth down after she realised that the labyrinth was real, Percy took the group of head counselors and went into Labyrinth.

Percy had a rope tied on each demigods had stringing along everyone in a straight line. The tunnel felt more like a cave and it got narrower and narrower. But just then it suddenly opened up letting each demigod walk in pairs comfortably.

Percy lead them through the comfortable five minute walk and soon the tunnel ended with a wall standing in front of them.

"Did we seriously hit a dead end?" Castor asked in a belittling tone reminding Percy that yes, he was in fact related to Dionysus.

"No we didn't," Percy pressed his hand on the wall allowing it to slide open, "it was just locked."

The demigods walked out into the tunnel as they all quickly untied the ropes around them. Percy closed the entrance to the Labyrinth as Thalia guided them towards camp Jupiter.

A look of wonder and amazement came onto their faces as they looked down into the valley in which camp Jupiter stood.

"This is camp Jupiter," Percy said as he walked up to them, "that right there," he pointed to the Roman encampment, "is their military base. Kind of like our camp site. The flat lands next to them is called the field of Mars, the place where they train, and that," he pointed to New Rome, "is where demigods go to retire."

"Holy shit," Lee cursed, "they have a fucking city?!"

Thalia nodded, "yeah, after a Legionnaire, I mean camper, after they serve 10 years with the army they get to live in the city. Inside there is a college and plenty of room for a family."

"Woah," the Stoll brothers said at once. "So people actually grow old and die?" Conner asked in amazement.

Percy chuckled, "it's kind of messed up that we find that amazing."

"Yes, it is," Charles agreed as he sprouted a small smile, "we should build a place like this back in our camp. A place for the Greek demigods."

Percy nodded, "I fully intend to."

"What?!" Annabeth cried out, "are you serious?"

Percy blinked in surprise, "yeah...didn't I tell you?"

"NO!"

Percy chuckled nervously, "well I honestly meant to. I wanted your help to design this city of ours."

Annabeth started to panic, "holy shit holy shit holy shit! I am so freaking out right now! Where are we going to build it?! Will we even have enough material to build it? How is it going to be designed? What protections will it have?"

Percy smiled, underneath all that nervousness Percy could tell Annabeth was excited. Per put a hand on her shoulder, "relax Annabeth, we'll figure it out," he smiled reassuringly at her, "leave the materials and land buying up to me. I got the money."

Annabeth blinked, "are you serious? How much."

"More than enough to basically give you a blank check when it comes to the cost of designing the city."

Annabeth squealed in joy as Thalia chuckled at her friends actions. She leaned into Percy's ear, "I think you might have just given her an orgasim."

Percy blushed, "l-let's move forward guys! Don't want to keep the Romans waiting!"

Thalia chuckled but said nothing as Percy lead them down to the valley. When they reached little Tiber Percy froze a bridge for them to walk over the water and guided the Greeks across. He and Thalia then stepped up to the front of the wooden gates while the others waited patiently behind looking forward.

Percy knocked the door, "open up!"

The shutter in the middle of the gate slide open, "what do you-oh it's you Percy! Come in man!" The shutter closed but Percy could hear the guy on the other side call for the Praetors and to open the gates.

The wooden doors creaked as they swung inside allowing the greek demigods their first look at the camps.

They were distracted by everything, mostly due to their ADHD acting up. They stared at all as slowly more and more Roman Legionaires gathered around the entrance.

"Percy and Thalia are back!" some one cried.

"And they brought more Greeks with them!" another called out

"Oh great! Let's just hope the new ones aren't as crazy as them."

"Who said that?!" Percy roared.

"Sorry!" the same voice yelled as slowly the crowd parted allowing Julia and Rob to walk towards them. The two Praetor's hadn't changed at all, they wore the same uniform, Percy wondered if they even changed their togas.

"It felt like you both left camp just the other day," Rob said grinning at Percy, "what's the matter? Missed the awesomeness at is Rome the moment you went back to the Greek camp?"

"Actually yeah, I totally missed the way I humiliated you the last time I was here," Percy snarked back, "oh and by the way, remind me again who you are?"

Rob went pale, "you can't be serious man! I mean come on! That was over a week ago!"

Percy shrugged, "a deal's a deal. Or does the Roman Praetor break his word?"

Rob grumbled, "Neptune is the greatest, and I am a stupid dumb son of Mars."

Percy grinned, "good boy."

Thalia sighed, "not even five seconds and you already pissing people off," she turned to Julia, "how have you been Julia? Keeping Rob in check?"

Julia chuckled, "as much as I can. Good to see you as well Thalia," she looked at the head counselors behind her, "I am assuming that these are the head counselors you spoke off?"

Thalia nodded, "yup. Come on up here guys!" The demigods walked up slowly, they looked around at the Roman around them and were understandably nervous.

"Relax guys, they don't bite," Percy assured them, "they are all a bunch of softies," Percy gripped Rob's cheeks and pinched them, "aren't you, you Roman Praetor you? Aren't you a big softie?"

Annabeth sighed, "weren't you the same guy who told us not to do something that would piss people off?"

Percy nodded, "I also said I was allowed to do so because I'm special."

Rob rolled his eyes, "yes you are. The ability to make me angry with three words or less is truly something worth call special." Romans around chuckled at Rob's joke while Percy also grinned from ear to ear.

"Well then let's get the introductions out of the way," Thalia spoke up, "this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena or Minerva in your case. Charles, son of Vulcan. the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner, the twins of Mercury, be careful they prank people, like a lot."

From there Percy took over, "the girl that looks like she is itching for a fight is Clarisse, daughter of Mars, you sister Rob," Rob waved at her and Clarisse nodded in acknowledgement, "the beauty queen over there is the daughter of Venus, Selina. The guy who looks like he is analyzing everything in sight is Lee, son of Apollo. The girl with the brown hair and green eyes and the smile that just won't go away is Katie, daughter of a….what's the Roman form of Demeter?"

"Ceres," Julia supplied.

Percy nodded, "right, Ceres. And last but not the least is Castor, son of Bacchus."

Julia nodded, "welcome head counselors of camp Half-blood, I am Julia Roberts, the Praetor of this camp and daughter of Venus."

"What?!" Thalia and Percy shouted at once.

Julia raised an eyebrow, "why is that so surprising?"

Percy paled under Julia's glare, "well it's just that- ah…..you tell her Thalia!"

Thalia blinked, "me?" Julia looked at her, "well it's just that….you don't really feel like a daughter of Venus."

"What do you mean?" Selina asked crossing her arms.

Thalia paled, "you answer her Percy!"

"What?! Why do I have to?"

"Because it's your duty as the boyfriend in this relationship!"

Julia smiled at that statement while the rest of the Romans shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Haha!" Conner laughed, "that was our exact reaction as well."

"A child of Neptune and a daughter of Jupiter?!" Rob yelled out, "is Venus going mad?"

"Shut up Rob," Julia snapped at him while other children of Venus glared at the Praetor, including Selina.

Thalia clicked her teeth in disappointment, "didn't I tell you to never insult a God in front of their kids?"

Rob paled as he put his head down, "I'm sorry."

"Thalia?" a familiar voice called out as Jason ran out of the crowd and into his sister's waiting arms.

"Jason!" Thalia called out as she grabbed her little brother and hugged him tightly.

"You came back!" Jason cried out in happiness.

Thalia grinned as she rubbed her knuckles on Jason's head, "of course I did dum dum, didn't I tell you I was going to?"

Jason grinned, "yeah, hehe, I forgot."

Thalia chuckled at brother's behavior as she called Annabeth over to introduce the daughter of Athena to her brother.

After a few more minutes of catching up Julia took the head councillors, along with Thalia, while Percy got stuck with Rob.

The two demigods walked into the field of Mars and there waiting for them was an entire cohort armed with imperial gold weapons and armour with their flag depicting an Eagle held high up.

"So I'm going to be dealing with the first Cohort today?" Percy asked Rob.

The Praetor nodded, "yup. And I'm coming with."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Rob nodded as he put on his helmet, "yeah. What? You thought I was just going to hand over one fifth of the army to you no questions asked? Come on Percy, we like you, but we aren't stupid."

Percy chuckled, "fair enough," Percy took out the huge length of rope he used before and untangled it, "alright everyone listen up! What you're about to do is a training exercise of sorts. As some of you many know I have the power to create pocket dimensions, and one variation of said power is the ability to create worlds with monsters in them!"

"What type of monsters?" one of the Legionnaires asked.

Percy looked at their title and smiled, "excellent question Reyna," Percy smirked at her surprised look, "I remember you from the time we first entered camp."

"I am honoured sir!" Reyna stood at attention.

"At ease soldier," Percy chuckled, "now to answer Reyna's questions, the monsters you will be fighting are….a secret."

The Romans looked surprised while Percy continued, "this is mainly to get you used to the element of surprise. Obviously it will only work once, so I want to just see and gauge what you all would do at the said situation. Now, here are the rules. If you are about to die I will intervene and pull you aside. Once I pull you out you will stay where you are, unless you have to move in order to avoid a monster attack. The world where I am about to take you is no laughing matter, is something happens to you and we leave without you, you will be stuck in a world which is filled with nothing but monsters. Is this clear?"

The Romans looked at each other nervously as many whispered amongst themselves.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I said, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Sir yes sir!' The Romans shouted out.

Percy nodded, "good. Now, I am sending around this rope," Percy threw it into their ranks, "I want you all to pass it along and hold it tightly once everyone got a piece of it. And remember, the moment we leave this world you are on your own. You won't see me, you won't get any advice from me."

The Romans all nodded, even Rob who Percy expected to say something snarky like, 'as if we ever would need the help of a Greek,' kept quite.

After everyone had a piece of the rope Percy put his hand up, 'ID Create: Zombies.'

The legionnaires were all stunned as they saw the blue sky turn red. All the sound they heard from camp or even New Rome was gone. It was like they were the only ones alive. They looked around and sure enough they found no sign of Percy anywhere.

"Alright men!" Rob cried out, "line up! And remember, we don't know what these monsters are, so until we know where they are going to come from no one try anything risky! Stay together!"

Percy sat on top of one of the now empty watch towers looked down at the first cohort. So far they had stayed together and moved slowly across the field of Mars towards the campsite. Percy had already taken a look around and found that the normal zombies, that is the weaker kind, hanged out mostly around the borders of the encampment while the tough zombies were found deeper inside.

Percy had also checked New Rome and sure enough the same pattern of weaker zombies on the outside while the stronger ones on the inside held true. Percy watched as the first cohort eventually made it onto the road leading to the encampment, he smirked, 'looks like the show is about to begin.'

"Open the doors!" Rob shouted at the closed doors of the wooden encampment. They waited for many minutes but nothing happened. Rob cursed, "you two push the doors open!"

The first two legionaries nodded as they moved too the doors and slowly pushed them apart. The moment the door were opened however a hoard of the undead jumped out of the shadows of the wall and from the sides and charged the first cohort.

The two legionnaires who opened the door were hit first. One managed to fight them off while he rejoined the other by the other one tripped and fell down.

Percy zoomed forward and grabbed the fallen soldier before the zombies could get him. He reappeared in the middle of the field of Mars and put the Legionnaire down.

The Roman looked up, "what were those things?"

"Zombies," Percy replied as he poured mana into his gem and summoned Craig and Zed. The servants bowed to him, "protect this Roman and the others that I bring. Don't let them sneak away. If they are here, they stay here. Unless staying here endangers their lives, got it?"

"Got it boss," Zed said while Craig just silently nodded.

Percy then went back into the action and hoped he didn't miss anything. So far no one else had died while he was away, which was good. It seemed Rob didn't lose his cool as he had ordered all the Romans to form a turtle structure using their shield to give them the defence they needed.

The Romans then made small openings in their shield structures through which spears were thrust out killing zombies in either one critical strike or multiple ones.

Percy smiled as soon all the normal zombies were taken care off by the legionnaires. Rob finally released the turtle grinning, he raised his spear up, "VICTORY!" The Romans copied him as they cheered along with their Praetor.

Percy sighed, 'you so should have not done that pal.'

"ARGH!" the sound of hundreds of voices roaring at the same time tore through the camp. The Roman's premature cheering had gained them at the attention of all the stronger zombies inside the camp, and they were all coming for them.

Rob and the other's paled at the sight of Roman zombies charging at them. It seems in camp Jupiter the stronger zombies were all Roman while in camp Half-blood they were Greek. They had the exact same stats, just different looks to them.

The Roma zombies were semi-organized as they charged forward with their shields interlocks and spear thrusted forward.

"Return to positions!" Rob called out as they quickly reformed the turtle position. Percy then watched as the zombies rammed the Romans pushing them back. The ones in the back were unaffected, but the ones in the front were hurt.

The ones in the front fought back, but the Romans zombies attacked them mercilessly. Percy had to move fast, picking up injured Romans and healing them with his blood runes.

The Romans however quickly beat them all, and it only cost them half their forces. Rob now stood panting, that battle was difficult for him. Not only were the zombies Romans, but they also were undead.

The concept of the Roman battle tactics was to fight over the fallen bodies of your comrades, replacing them before your defensive or offencive position has been compensated. But the Legionnaires were only human, even if they were trained to walk over the dead, saying something and doing it were two different things.

The Zombies however didn't have any qualms about that. They walked over their dead, they used their weapons in the fight. They were merciless, it was like fighting the perfect Roman army.

"Not bad," Percy called out from the sidelines. The Romans all snapped their weapons at him in a panic but calmed down once they realised it was him.

"Jackson," Rob growled out, "what are these things?!"

"I told you, monsters. These things are a representation of what you might have to face when fighting the Titans. Their army will be the same," Percy narrowed his eyes, "just as merciless but even more powerful. These zombies are nothing, they are not even that properly organized. While I admit you Romans impressed me, you are all far from ready."

Rob sighed, "where are the others? Are they okay?"

Percy nodded, "yes. Follow me."

The Romans did as Percy lead them back to the field of Mars. Percy dismissed Craig and Zed and allowed the Romans to meet up with their comrades.

"Line up!" Percy called out as he passed out the rope to them all. After double checking everyone was present Percy put his hand up, 'ID Escape!'

The Roman were relieved to see the blue sky again along with the sounds of their fellow soldiers in the camp.

Percy walked forward, "now...how do you think you all did?"

The Romans looked down in disappointment as Rob spoke up, "badly."

Percy shook his head, "actually you all did pretty good. Much better than the first batch of Greeks I trained in fact."

The Romans looked surprised at that, "really?" One Roman asked.

Percy nodded, "yup. A lot more people almost died in their run. But they did manage to get further than you lot. Seriously, half a wave and you all were already exhausted."

"What do you mean half a wave?" Rob asked, "we faced two waves of zombies!"

Percy shook his head, "nope. Every wave of zombies contains a mixture of normal zombies and special zombies. You beat them both and the final boss of the wave appears. You guys only managed to fight off half of the zombies in that world, there was another army of them hidden inside New Rome which you would have had to fight. Only then would you have faced the final boss, and only after you defeat them does it count as beating one wave of zombies."

The Romans were surprised and horrified at what Percy was telling them. Rib was discouraged and so were the rest of them. Percy sighed, "look, this is completely expected, okay? There was literally nothing you lot could have done. All this proved was judging how well you all did in a stressful situation, nothing else. So keep your chin up Romans, you will have another chance to prove yourselves, and I expect you all to do better next time."

The Romans all nodded as a look of challenge came into their eyes. Percy grinned, this was exactly what he wanted, that look, that look of determination.

Percy dismissed the cohort and Rob quickly brought up the second cohort for their training. The Centurion for that cohort, Michael Brown, son of Vulcan, lead the group of soldiers and Percy took them through the same training routine he used for the first.

At the end of that day Percy had tested all 5 cohorts and the results were surprising to say the least.

The first cohort did the worst, they were far too rigid. They stuck to the basic Roman statics and while that might have been alright for fighting other humans, ruthless monster's were another matter.

The second Cohort did better, they had managed to loose less people, but Percy still stopped them all half way through the battle after they cleared the camp.

The third was just like the first, stuck to the rules of combat and didn't adapt quickly enough. The fourth did a little better than the second as they had made it halfway into the city before Percy stopped them.

Then came the fifth cohort, the one Jason was in. They were the most relaxed cohort of them all, Rob was right, they were more Greek than anyone else in this camp. So maybe that was why they did so well.

Percy was amazed that the way Jason took charged. The Centurion for the fifth, some dude named Sam, froze seeing the zombies. Jason lead the charge and decimated the weaker zombies. And instead of blindly charging in Jason sent scouts to look and draw out groups of Roman zombies. Once they were out the cohort would attack them before they alerted the others.

This went on until they completely annihilated the zombies inside the encampment. Soon the went to New Rome where Percy just watched and smiled as Jason applied the same tactics over here as well.

They lost very few Legionnaires, probably just 15 or so. Eventually Percy himself had to step in and stop the battle because at the end the fifth had cleared all the zombies resulting in the summoning of the Legion Zombie that Percy scared away with one look.

Soon after the fifth were done Percy got Rob to bring all five Cohorts to the field of Mars as Percy wrote a very basic report. Damn Romans and their paperwork.

The son of Poseidon stood in front of them all with his finished ten page report in hand. He looked at all the Centurions and the Legionaries, they looked straight ahead, not made eye contact with him. Percy smiled at the respect they gave him, 'damn, I wish the Greeks were like this. But then again that might over inflate my ego….'

"So, who do you think did the best?" Percy asked frankly.

"The fifth," Rob spoke out solemnly causing the Romans in the first cohort to glare at the fifth.

"Stop glaring!" Percy shouted causing to snap their eyes forward, "you all failed, it isn't their fault for being better than you! Instead of belittling them with your looks try and learn why they succeeded while you failed!" The first cohort looked down in shame as Jason finally realised why Percy was in fact the Greek camp leader, and not Thalia. The son of Poseidon might be laid back, but he can also be a ferocious and merciless leader.

"Now...why do you all think they succeeded?" No one answered Percy, "well since no one has the balls to speak up I'll do it. It's because they were able to adapt to their situations. The fifth didn't stick to the rules of combat, which works great only when fighting humans, monsters, as you all know now, are completely different."

"So they were better because they fought like Greeks?" Rob asked in surprise.

Percy sighed, "Rob you have got to stop using that term as an insult. Or I swear to the Gods I will shove that spear up your ass."

Rob gulped, "s-sorry."

Percy rolled his eyes, "but to answer your question, yes. The way they fought was an amalgamation of Roman battle formations and tactics with Greek adaptability and strategy. I realise that it might not seem honorable to you all, to try and sneak up on enemies or use guerrilla tactics. But they get the job done and it keeps you alive. It doesn't matter if it is the Greek way of doing things or the Roman way, you do whatever that keeps you alive and brings you victory. Never forget that."

After that little pep talk Rob dismissed the cohorts and took Percy to the Greek Head counselors. It seemed that Julia had taken to personally teach them all the basics of Roman strategy and warfare. Percy still had a hard time believing Julia was the daughter of Venus. Every other daughter of Venus, or Aphrodite in this case, Percy meet had been a ditsy, flirty, girl that cared more about her nails and what to wear then war.

Julia however was nothing like that. She was more like a child of Athena, she was always calm and collected, knew lots of things, and most of all was extremely scary when she wants to be. In fact the only thing that made her out to be a child of Venus was her looks, which weren't boosted by any cosmetic additions.

The two demigods entered the Principia and sure enough there was Julia with the rest of the Greek demigods. They were all sitting down in chairs with arm rests in them like a classroom with Julia being the teacher.

But she wasn't alone as Carrie, the librarian of Rome, was also there along with someone who Percy remembered seeing at the meeting where Thalia and him were declared the Praetors of the Greek camp;

 **Jordan Cather, Professor of War in New Rome College**

 **Lv- 24**

Julia noticed them and turned to her class, "and I think that's enough for today, what do you think Professor Jordan?"

Julia turned to the man in question. The older man was fat and had a very hairy beard but no hair on top. He wore a three piece suit that fitted him surprisingly well considering her body size and he gave off this aura making him feel calm and knowledgeable.

"Yes Praetor, I do belive this is enough for today," the man smiled at his Greek students, "don't want them to be overworked."

"No! Come on! Things were just getting interesting!" Annabeth called out pouting. Thalia and the others rolled their eyes but said nothing as Jordan and Julia chuckled at her attitude.

"Yes, but I do believe that we have reached our time limit for the day," Julia said motioning to Percy and Rob who were standing in the back.

Percy and Rob then separated as Rob meet with his fellow Praetor and professor while Carrie stood away from the group. Percy walked up to his fellow Greek demigods and smiled, "so did you guys have fun?"

"Fun?" Travis Stoll raised an eyebrow, "we mostly stayed in a room and listened to a bunch of people talk about ar for hours on end. Do you think that was fun?"

"Yeah, what do you think we are? Children of Athena?" Conner asked crossing his arms, "no offence Annabeth."

The daughter of wisdom rolled her eyes, "none taken. Believe me, I am also glad you two aren't children of Athena. If you were, the cabin probably won't be left standing in three days."

Percy chuckled, "so you guys did nothing else?"

"Not really," Katie spoke up, "Julia showed us around a bit. But then we came back here.

"She mainly focused on war tactics and strategies employed during the Roman times," Annabeth supplied as her grey eyes practically sparkled in excitement, "she went into great details about historical wars, like the second Punic war and the Battle of Faesulae, and in so much detail! Historians haven't even learnt half of what really happened at that time!"

"Yeah it was a great history lesson," Castor said rolling his eyes, "bloody waste of time."

"This is something we need to learn Castor," Percy explained, "our military strategy is lacking, we are great fighters but lack co-ordination. We need to achieve a perfect balance of Roman and Greek fighting style, only then can we even imagine taking on the army of the Titans."

Castor sighed, "I know it's just….it's that just," he pointed at Carrie was busy reading a book, "I don't know what's with her. She keeps glaring at everyone!"

"Not everyone, just you boys," Clarisse clarified.

"Yeah that's Carrie," Percy nodded, "she's like that."

"Oh? And how do you know Carrie?" Thalia asked with a smile.

"I told you Thalia, she's the one who helped me research Alcyoneus," Percy told his girlfriend.

"Oh, right," Thalia scratching her head in embarrassment. Percy smiled, 'she get's so cute when she's jealous.'

And that was how the first set up between the Greeks and the Romans ended.

This happened every weekend and over time things started to progress further and further. The Cohorts took Percy's words to heart and soon became better and better. By the end of the month the fifth cohort had grown strong enough to defeat one leion zombie while the first managed to finally clear all the minor zombies.

The Greek campers also went through a revolution of sorts. After Julia's lessons, the head counselors realised the need to diversify all the talent of the demigods into small groups. After all if you had a squad of healers that would just make them the first target of the enemy,

So they had started a new systems of battle. They divided the camp fighters into squads. Each squad had 10 members, and with the camp filled with exactly 147 demigods that gave way to 14 10 man squads, one 6 man squad with Percy making up a squad of his own.

Each squad was given a number or a name related to Greek myth, like Beta, Gamma, Homer, Achilles and Odysseus. Percy found that last squad name particularly funny.

Percy himself was considered at the one man army and was given the designation of Alpha. The 6 man squad was Beta squad and contained Annabeth, Lee Fletcher, Thalia, Bianca, Clarisse and Charles Beckendorf.

Percy was considered their trump card in any battle and would always be sent out first. Beta squad was the tactical squad and would lead and assign missions to everyone else. And Chiron and the other tutors were given odd positions, filling in wherever they were needed most.

Other than that there was nothing much to say about the month that followed. Although there was this one incident that stuck out in Percy's mind;

* * *

 **Two Weeks Ago;**

"ANNABETH!" Percy's voice tore through camp half-blood startling all who heard it.

Annabeth herself was sitting in the Amphitheater with her siblings when she heard her name called out. She looked up startled as people wondered why Percy was calling out for her.

Just then Percy walked in with a book in hand. His face was one of anger and sadness. Annabeth was surprised to see such a look on his face. Fear took her heart, 'did something happen to Thalia? Did something happen to his mother?'

Annabeth quickly ran to Percy, "what's wrong Percy?" she asked frantically, "are you okay?"

Percy looked at her as slowly the anger faded. Percy suddenly hugged Annabeth startling the girl. Tears slowly rolled down his face as he started to cry on her shoulder.

"Percy's are you okay?" Annabeth asked holding, "is everything alright?"

"H-he's dead," Percy stammered out, "they killed him."

"Who Percy?" Annabeth asked as panic rose inside of her, "is it Ed? Did someone target Ed? Is it Nico? Michael?" Suddenly a dangerous thought came to her mind. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "is it Luke?"

"What? NO!" Percy broke the hug, "it's NED!"

Annabeth blinked, "who?" The rest of the demigods whispered in confusion, none of them know of any Neds in camp or outside that Percy could have been talking about.

"Ned Annabeth! Ned!" Percy started shaking Annabeth, "that fucking cunt Joffrey killed Ned!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "you mean Ned Stark the fictional character?"

"He was the only good one in the whole of King's Landing! And they killed him for it!" Percy started to cry again, "they killed NED!"

Annabeth groaned, "I knew I shouldn't have given you that book."

Later Thalia walked in and saw Percy crying while Annabeth comforted him over and over with words like, 'there are other Starks,' or 'the second book will be better.'

"Ah, what's going on?" Thalia asked walking up to them looking understandably confused.

"Ned's dead Thalia!" Percy cried out as he grabbed her in a hug pulling her close, "they killed him!"

Thalia looked from her boyfriend to Annabeth, "what is he talking about?"

Annabeth sighed, "his favorite character died in his book."

Thalia blinked, "you mean the one he's always been reading during training?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah."

Percy sniffed, "it's not fair, why did Ned have to die? He was such a good man."

Thalia sighed as she patted Percy's back like a baby, "there there Percy, think of it this way, Ned is in a better place now."

Percy nodded, "yeah, with his best friend and sister. Sigh, you're right," Percy sniffed, "but I swear Ned will be avenged! He has a son! Robb Stark will avenge his father!"

Annabeth smiled but said nothing, she didn't have the heart to tell him that Rob would die before the end of the third book. So instead she silent letting Percy have his hopes and dreams for now, because Percy was yet to experience the soul crushing, dream tearing, hope sucking world that was Westroes.

Percy turned to Thalia, "hey Thalia would you by chance be open to the idea of naming our firstborn Ned?"

Thalia looked at him and started. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She calmed herself down and looked Percy right in the eyes, "Percy….no. Just no. I'm so not having this talk with you right now."

* * *

 **Present day;**

Yeah, looking back now he might have overreacted just a little bit.

Percy finished his breakfast and started his day. Today was Mera's turn to train the demigods so he got a day off. Percy didn't really know what to do with this day off, he rarely ever had any these days.

Usually he spent any free time he had with Annabeth learning more about architecture and greek buildings in order to build the city he had in mind. This resulted in him obtaining another few subskills in Home construction;

 **Architecture, Lv- 4 (0%)**

 **The ability to build buildings and other man made structure meant for housing.**

 **All buildings you build have a 70% chance of falling over**

 **All buildings you build have a 35% chance of looking good**

 **24% of product wastage.**

 **You know;**

 **Roman construction- Lv MAX Can understand and skillfully create roman buildings**

 **Construction of settlements- Lv- MAX**

 **Greek Construction- Lv MAX Can understand and skilfully create Greek Buildings**

 **Plumbing, Lv- 1/10 Can construct basic plumbing**

 **Electric lining, Lv-1/10 The laying of electric lines**

 **Basic building, Lv-3/10 The basic construction of a modern building.**

Percy knew he wasn't anywhere close to being ready to actually build a city or anything like that, but he was getting closer. In all honestly Percy was glad he told Annabeth about his plans. The girl had so many ideas and suggestions it was mind boggling.

The more Percy learn't from her, the more he realised he knew nothing about construction. He knew how to make Roman buildings, and Greek buildings, but modern buildings? Yeah, no. There was so much to do and take in that Percy was sure he would go crazy, but luckily Annabeth was there to act as a buffer of sorts, explaining everything to him in careful detail.

Percy looked up at the sky, it really was a perfect day. Plus it was also a Friday meaning with his lucky day perk he would gain +25 extra Luc points.

Percy didn't really want to spend the day in camp. Lately all he ever had to deal with was camp this and camp that. This was the first time in a month that he had some free time, and maybe it was a little bit selfish of him, but he did not want to spend that time hanging out in camp.

'Hm….maybe I should go to the Collector and talk to him about that 'favour' he owes me.'

Percy had been putting that off for some time now. It was honestly not something he wanted to do. The Collector was an immortal with an unknown agenda. Percy knew he couldn't' trust him, and he wasn't going to. But he still needed his help.

Percy opened his inventory and found the Abyss card the Collector gave him, 'this thing still has a tracking signal on it….I can't take it out here or else he'll have the location of Camp, that is if he doesn't already.'

But Percy wasn't going to risk it. So he walked to the edge of camp, don't want to launch into near mach 1 speeds and cause a startle, that might turn out….messy.

Percy quickly passed by the barrier tree, which is formally known as Thalia's tree. They had finally come around to changing the name, and there was also a new addition to said tree.

Since the Golden Fleece was pretty much the only thing keeping them alive, a sort of safety net was needed to make sure not one tried to steal it. And that came in the form of Peleus, the baby dragon.

Let that sink in for a moment, they had a baby dragon, and they were using it for basically guarding duty…..yeah, needless to say the Greeks were a little crazy.

The baby dragon himself was very small, just big enough to wrap itself around one outgrown root of the tree. It had copper hued scales with golden eyes. It was very friendly towards all the campers and soon became a sort of mascot for them all. He was small now, but Percy was willing to beat he would grow up into a big monstrous guardian.

Percy left camp grounds and took out his goggles putting them on. He then ran near mach 1 speeds reaching New York in minutes. Percy circled the city a bit before settling down near Central park.

Percy put away the goggles and took out the Abyss card Observing it;

 **Abyss Card: The Collector,**

 **Serving as a device to connect to the particular person it is bonded to.**

 **Note: this card has a tracking device on it allowing the bonded individual to track user.**

Percy formed, 'now how do I get you to work?' He looked the card over, it was pure black with a red border line. Percy remembered the Collector once mention it was like a mobile phone so maybe….

Percy put the card up to his ear, "hello?"

Suddenly the card started to give out the ringtone of a phone. Percy was surprised as slowly the card started to vibrate along with the ringing sound. Suddenly the ringing stopped as someone picked up the call. "Hello?"

Percy recognized that voice. It was the Collector, also known as the Wandering Jew. His real name was Joseph Ahasver, but only Percy knew that.

"Hello Joseph," Percy spoke like he would when holding a phone.

The other end of the line for silent for a moment before the Collector spoke up again, "ah, Mr. Jackson. I expected your call sooner. I take it you are ready to ask for your prize?"

"Yes," Percy's voice was crisp, "where are you?"

"I'll send a car," the Collector said, "oh, and I assume you have figured out how to block the tracking signal on the card. Please do not do that, at least until the car arrives."

Percy sighed, "you want me to take a car through New York city during the afternoon lunch rush? No, just tell me where you are, I can get there faster on foot."

The Collector hummed before he spoke up, "very well. Come to the One MetroTech center located in Brooklyn. I will be on the top floor present this card to my receptionist. I eagerly await you Mr. Jackson. We have a lot to discuss."

Percy took the card away from his ear causing it to deactivate. Percy put it into his inventory and took off. He crossed over to Brooklyn via the Brooklyn bridge and sure enough the building in question was located right as the bridge ended.

The inside was the same as any office as Percy took the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened up it felt like Percy had stepped into another world.

While the lobby of the building was plain like a simple office building, this floor was the very definition of luxury. The walls were black marble with red lights fixed along the sides of the wall. The Collector was really going for the red and black theme here.

Percy saw paintings hanging up on the wall, most were of a biblical nature featuring pictures of angels and demons or some story in the bible. The couches pushed to the side were all made from shiny leather and the table was made out of black marble.

On one of these couches was a very grumpy looking man dressed like he was going to go to works. He had a suit and tie on along with a brief case. He looked very normal, generic even, but when Percy looked at his name he realised this guy was as unique as they came;

 **Nameless God, God of traffic**

 **Lv- ?**

Percy blinked, 'what the hell is a nameless God? Is his name itself Nameless God? Like were his parents Mr and Mrs God and they named their son Nameless' He wondered but kept quiet. If this was a God, then it would be best not to stare. He already looks pissed off as it is. Oh, maybe he's the God of slow moving traffic.

Percy walked to the receptionist, a young man with blonde hair and green eyes. He was in his early twenties wearing a suit and tie and smiled when he saw Percy approach him.

"Can I help you sir?" the man asked.

Percy nodded, "yes," Percy looked at his name, "you can Greg." The receptionist was surprised that Percy knew his name but said nothing, whether in shock or politeness Percy didn't know.

Percy took out the Abyss card from his inventory and gave it to Greg, "he's expecting me."

The receptionist looked at the card and nodded, "right sir. Please step to the door on your left."

Percy nodded, "thanks," he pocketed the card and went through the door in question.

Ping!

 **You are entering a space gate!**

Percy raised an eyebrow that that. The only other space gate he entered was the one he used to go to Persephone in the Underworld. Was this the same? Some sort of automated security system that took him through another world? Percy shrugged, it made sense, after all Joseph was a rich and powerful man, why would he have an office in the middle of Brooklyn without any security features?

The doorway lead to a long grey hallway that was devoid of all the luxury in the previous room. Percy looked to the corner and saw two, no four security cameras. Percy could also feel some static electricity running across the walls, after spending so much time with Thalia, who was basically a human lightning rod, Percy tended to pick up on these things.

As he walked down the hallway Percy sent a wave of mana out and felt several magical wards and barriers around him. The information he gained from his mana sense skills basically told him that if the wards were activated he would basically be assaulted by 20 different lethal spells. At the same time.

Percy finally reached the door at the end of the corridor and opened it. And again, the demeanor of the room was different.

Ping!

 **You are entering a space gate!**

Percy again ignored the message and walked on through. The room in front of him was big, around 40 feet wide. A couple of couches were located in the center of the room with a fireplace in front of them and a table between. Like the first room this one's walls were also decorated by paintings, only these seemed to be created by the same person.

The thing that stuck out to Percy though were the windows. Two walls of the room were made out of glass giving Percy the view of the ocean. It was almost like this room was built into the side of a cliff with the ocean far below it.

Percy blinked, 'guess I was right about the space gates.'

"Ah, Percy, nice to see you again," a voice came from behind him. Percy turned and saw the Wandering Jew walk in through the same door he came through, only this time instead of the long grey corridor it was a living room.

"Ah, I see that you are confused," Joseph said smiling, "you see these door are connected by-"

"-A Space Gate," Percy cut him off, "I know. I used one before."

"Really?" Joseph asked sounding disappointed that he couldn't give his explanations, "well…..I suppose it's time to get down to business. Please, sit," he pointed to the couches.

Percy nodded, as he sat down opposite to Joseph. The Wandering Jew cleared his throat, "so, what do you want?"

"A few things," Percy opened his inventory and took out one gold brick putting it on the ground, "I need you to get me some who is willing to buy these off of me."

Joseph took the brick of gold and looked at it, "hmm, unstamped, but it looks pure enough. Maybe worth….500,000$? Maybe even 505,000 if you can stretch it. If I was to guess you got this through some divine power yes? Maybe charmed a child of Hades into creating it for you?"

Percy was surprised but Gamer's Gamer's mind helped him keep his facial features in check. "Impressive," Percy said nodding, "and you are right. The brick was extracted through magical means, but not with the help of any child of Hades."

The Collector raised a pale eyebrow, "really? I find that hard to believe."

Percy shrugged, "believe what you will Joseph, can you or can you not help me?"

The Collector sighed, "I can help you," the Immortal Jew took out a business card and gave it to Percy, "this is one of my businesses if you have any gold or other precious metals to trade simply go there and do so."

Percy nodded as took the card and looked it over. The business in question wasn't far from here, it was located in Queens, it would take Percy seconds to reach it. After making sure that it too didn't have some kind of tracking device of spell on it Percy slid the card into his jeans pocket and nodded, "thanks."

The Collector nodded, "you are welcome. Now, is that really all you wanted from me?"

Percy shook his head, "no. I also wanted to know whether you know where I can get a few large plots of land for sale."

The Collector raised an eyebrow, "large plots of land? Why?"

"I am planning to build a haven for demigods," Percy freely admitted, "I need land to do so. So….do you? I obviously have enough cash to pay for it," he said motioning towards the gold brick.

"Really? A Haven for demigods? Don't you all already have that?"

Percy shook his head, "camp half-blood is more of a training camp than a place of protection. People go there to learn how to survive and serve the Gods, most don't live up to 20. I want to build a place for them to grow old in, a place to raise a family and a place which actually helps them have a future for themselves."

The Collector scratched his chin, "I see…..well I do have some properties in mind. How much do you need?"

Percy shrugged, "around 6 square kilometers."

The Collector raised an eyebrow, "that's 1,500 acres of land. You sure you can….right, you can basically summon an unlimited supply of gold, I forgot. Well then the question turns to where you want this land to be. In New York? The state I mean, not even you can afford 6 square Km on New York. Well you could, but it would be to much of a hassall."

Percy smiled, "yeah, I know. I actually once thought of buying the Empire State Building so that I could...never mind." Percy stopped himself, he didn't want to reveal the locations of the home of the Gods.

The Collector smiled, "relax, I already know where Mount Olympus is located," the man shrugged, "it's a giant mountain floating in the middle of the city, kind of hard to miss."

Percy sighed, "guess you are right. Anyway, yeah, I would like the place to be in New York, but that's not a completion. I need the land to be in a safe place, it should also be easy to gaurd. And maybe not to far away from roads, for easy transportation."

The Collector rubbed his chin, "well I may have a few places in Clinton county and St. Lawrence. But they are pretty remote….I'll see what I can do. Come back at the end of this month, I should have what you need ready for you by then."

Percy nodded, "great. Then I suppose we are done here."

Joseph smiled, "yes, we are. Now tell me, what do you want?"

Percy blinked, "what? I already told you what I want. I wanted some place to trade my gold and your help finding a pieces of land to buy."

The Wandering Jew smiled, "ture, ture. But those weren't requests, they were business deals. I still owe you a reward."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "are you really that keen on giving me something?"

The Wandering Jew nodded, "indeed, I am. You have given me something I can never repay, you deserve fair treatment, to say the least."

Percy looked in surprise, "what did I give you?"

The pale red eyed man smiled, "that doesn't matter. All that you have to know is that you can still ask anything of me, and I will give it to you. Be it money, power...women. Anything, ask and it is yours."

Percy's heart was beating, he had forgotten just who he was talking to. This man was the unofficial head of Abyss. They sold things from nuclear warheads to man made plagues. An aura of danger alway hung around the Collector, but Percy thought he could take him on. But he was once again reminded just how small he was in the scope of the world.

Percy gulped, "n-no, thanks. I'm good. I'll ah, I will collect on my prize later," Percy got up and walked towards the door. But before he could even touch it, the door flung itself open.

Percy turned to Joseph, "my door is open to you any time young demigod," the immortal man said with a smile, "please, don't be a stranger."

Percy gulped and walked through the door slamming it behind him. Joseph was left alone in his room as he smirked.

"You really poured on the freakyness there brother," said a voice from one corner of the room. Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere as she smiled at the man she called brother.

"You really should be more careful sister," Joseph said walking to one wall and pressing up against it. A secret compartment opened up revealing a bottle of scotch that was older than New York and two glasses.

"I had the invisibility spell on, he wouldn't have seen me and I doubt that his mana sense would have been able to detect me at the level it is at," the woman huffed as she sat down where Percy sat smiling as she felt the warmth of the recently sat on seat, "it's still so warm."

Joseph huffed as he poured two glasses of scotch, "you really do have a problem sis."

"Bite me Jojo," the blue haired woman hissed as she narrowed her sulphuric yellow eyes, "I have been waiting for this for a long time. A really, really, really, long time."

The immortal man nodded as he brought their drinks, "yes, I know."

The blue haired woman took her glass as the two toasted, "to Percy Jackson," the woman said with a smile, "the demigod who will save the world."

* * *

 **With Percy;**

Percy couldn't get out of that building fast enough. He didn't want to think about what had just happened. He actually was dreading the day he visited that man again. But for now he had something to do.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the business card. After memorizing the address Percy took of reaching Queens in a minute and talking one more to find where he needed to go.

The 'business' Percy found was in fact an ATM machine built into the side of the wall of a bank. Percy might have even missed it, if it was not for the fact that the machine was giving of mad amounts of mana.

The ATM itself, was blue with grey highlights. It's screen was black with an 'Not Working' sign taped on it. But Percy could tell that it was working perfectly fine.

Percy approached the machine and looked it over, 'no special levers, not blinking buttons. Hm…..well he did technically give me a card to use.'

Percy took out the card the Collector gave to him and slid it into the Atm card slot. Suddenly the ATM started to whir into life as it ejects the card back into Percy's hands and slowly went into the wall revealing a set stairs leading under the machine.

Percy grinned, "cool."

The son of Poseidon entered the staircase as slowly the ATM slide back into place closing the entrance. Percy shrugged, 'no going back now.' He walked further down the set of stairs, he was least 20 feet underground when the stairs ended in front of a door.

The door was wooden with it's top half made out of frosted glass with the words, 'Seller's & Buyer's' written on it in bright tacky golden letters. Percy turned the knob on the door, which was also gold, and walked in.

"Hello?" Percy asked as a bell chimed above him, signaling his entrance. The room inside was what Percy expected a pawn shop located in a bad neighborhood would look like. It was small and very hot. There was a counter a few feet in front of Percy with seats on the side for people to wait on.

The counter itself was covered with bullet proof glass, but Percy could tell that it was also reinforced against magical attacks as well. If he was to guess it could probably stand up to a couple of Percy's full power attacks;

 **Charmed defence wall;**

 **A wall charmed not to allow mana through. All physical objects will also be denied passage, but if the said object is a precious metal or a precious stone, said object will be allowed to pass through without any hassle.**

 **Defence- 2,000,000**

It really didn't seem like a good defence, after all Celestial bronze was considered a precious metal, with that Percy could easily get through the barrier. And that's not even mentioning what damage Alcyoneus could do.

But it would probably be a good defence for the public, after all not all of them could lift mountains over their heads and celestial bronze was a very precious and rare metal.

Behind the glass Percy saw several items of importance, an entire rack of celestial bronze weapons, a quiver with arrows that were made out of, what looked like ivory. The walls were covered with paintings and the skins of several animals and in the center was a man dressed in a fine silk robe with a very expensives looking shirt underneath it. The man was fat and hairless. Percy couldn't even see his eyebrows. He also smelt like someone dropped him in a sea of sinnamon, Percy could smell it off of him the moment he entered the room.

"Can I help you?" the man asked with a smile that creeped Percy out.

"Yeah….ah," Percy looked at his name and title;

 **Rodrigo Gomez, Merchant of Spain**

 **Lv- 14**

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'this guy is pretty weak,' he shrugged it off, "I was sent by the Collector. I was told you could help me."

The fat man smiled creepily and nodded, "I can, for the right price."

Percy nodded as he opened his inventory and pulled out a gold brick presenting it to the fat man. Rodrigo snapped his fingers and the gold floated out of Percy's hands and through the glass. It landed on Rodrigo's stretched out hands as the Merchant observed the brick closely.

"Hm….this is definitely government grade," he turned it over and took out a metal pin which he used to scrape the underside of the brick, "and definitely not a fake," his hands then glowed with a bright gold aura as he raised an eyebrow, "magic was used to lift this out of the ground, but not to create it…..but is is unstamped, and so that cannot guarantee me the price of the brick."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "so how much can you give me?"

The merchant tossed the brick as it flowed through the glass and into Percy's hands, "I can give you 300,000 $, at the most."

Percy raised a single eyebrow, "really? Three hundred thousand? That's all you can give me?" Percy crossed his arms.

The fat man nodded with a sad smile, "I'm sorry I cannot give any more without damaging my store credibility."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy rolled his eyes, 'no shit that was a lie!' "Look you and I both know that the price you just stated is complete bull, so can we just skip the part where you and I heckle each other and just get to the part where you pay me 500,000 $ for this?"

"500,00?!" The man nearly jumped out of his seat, "for this unmarked bar?! Impossible! Which fool told you that?"

Percy smiled, "the Collector," the fat man paled, "I visited him just before coming here, and he was the one who told me that this bar of gold would be worth at least 500,000$, and he didn't say shit about it being unmarked."

The Merchant was sweating now as he bathed his forehead with a napkin, "w-well if the good Collector believes this is worth 500,000$ then who am I to argue?"

Percy smiled, "I know. So….do we have a deal?"

The fat man sighed, "yes, we have a deal." The fat man then bent down, which took a lot of effort, and pulled out a silver briefcase. He put the case on his side of the counter and pulled out several bands of hundred dollar bills.

He stacked them all on the counter as they slowly increased in number. Percy watched the growing stack in amazement, each band of money was worth 10,000 dollars, each looking they were just taken out of the mint.

After putting down 50 perfect bands of 100$ bills the Merchant turned to Percy, "your brick sir."

Percy nodded as he slid the brick towards the Merchant, passing it through the glass while to he did the same for the money. Percy took the cash and put them inside his inventory. The Merchant raised an eyebrow at the money disappearing but said nothing.

"I believe our business is done," the Merchant said with a smile, "please do come again."

Percy grinned, "oh no, my new rich friend," Percy opened his inventory and took out the four other Gold bricks he hand inside it, "we aren't done by a long shot."

The fat man didn't know whether to be excited for getting so much more gold or sadness because he didn't get them all at a cheaper price.

In the end the Merchant had to go into the back and take out all the money he had on hand to buy what Percy was selling. And that included the gold, the 8 bricks of silver he had, a couple of precious stones that Percy collected from Alcyoneus's body.

But the biggest sale that day was one of Alcyoneus's platinum bones, more specifically his humerus, that weighed in at around 5,000 pounds.

The Price of platinum was determined by its weight. At the current price it is measured at 1,500 per ounce. The humerus weighed in at around 1,000 pounds, or 14,583 ounces. That meant that the bone was worth 21,874,500.

And that was when the Merchant fainted.

Percy basically cleared out all the physical money the Merchant had. He had gotten 2.5 millions for the gold bars, 750,000 for the uncut jewels and Percy took pity on the Merchant and reduced the price of the platinum bone to only 21.5 million dollars. After all he had plenty more bones where that came from.

All in all Percy had racked up a total of 24.75 millions dollars. He still had a lot more to sell, but this was enough for now.

The Merchant basically treated him like royalty after that. He even gave Percy his phone number to call before coming over. He wanted to make sure he had enough money stored for the large amount of business Percy was sure to bring with him.

By the time Percy had reached camp it was already lunch. He went to the Mess Hall and spotted Thalia sitting alone in her bench. Percy smiled as he came up behind her and threw his arms around her neck.

"What the fuc-Percy?! Gods man don't scare me like that! I could have choked on something!" Thalia shouted at her boyfriend who chuckled.

"I love you too sweetie," Percy kissed her on the check sitting down next to her, "sorry about that, did I scare you?"

Thalia grumbled, "no….yes. Look that's not the point…"

Percy chuckled, "it kind of is."

Thalia rubbed her temples, "sigh, so what did you do today? If I remember correctly it was one of the few days off you get, please tell me you did something fun."

Percy smiled, "I went to talk to the Collector," Thalia looked surprised, "yes, I do mean that Collector."

"Why would you want to talk to that albino freak? Ergh," Thalia shivered, "those eyes are so freaking creepy!"

Percy chuckled, "believe me I know. But I needed to find a place to sell the gold, so he and I had a little chat."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "couldn't you have just sold it to the HNI?"

Percy shook his head, "no, the HNI deals only with drachma, not mortal money. Plus I also would like to deal with people face to face, especially when it comes to the large amounts of money like we are dealing with."

"So how much did you get?" Thalia asked curiously. Percy leaned into her ear and whispered. Thalia's eyes widened like saucer cups, "WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" Percy hissed as he looked around everyone was looking at them, but seeing Percy and Thalia argue or flirt was normal. Even the shouting was some time part of their little cat and mouse dance.

"Sorry," Thalia's voice went back into a whisper, "but seriously?! You got 21 million for just one bone of Alcyoneus?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know. This is more than enough to buy some land for the Haven project."

Thalia nodded blankly, "yeah..shit with this much money we could but a whole fucking country!"

Percy smiled, "yeah. I talked to the Collector about it, he said he might have some lands we could buy."

Thalia nodded, "sweet. Heck we might even have enough leftover to buy a boat or something"

Percy smiled, "already itching to visit Alaska again? Or maybe it was the company you liked more than the sights."

Thalia blushed, "I have to admit I do kind of miss that time. So much easier, no Romans to deal with, no campers to train. Just us."

Percy chuckled, "you know we could actually do that," He leaned into Thalia, "after this is all over I mean. Just buy a boat and set sail. Travel the world, meet new exciting people, probably one or two monsters. It would pretty fun."

Thalia smiled, "that would be nice," she put her head on his shoulder, "just the two of us." Percy nodded as he kissed her forehead.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Go on a cruise with Thalia after the Titan war!**

 **Rewards,**

 **70% chance of Marriage!**

 **4,000,000 Exp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Depression**

 **End of relationship**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy's eyes widened at the sight of the quest. He stiffened for a moment and that caught Thalia's attention, "what happened Percy? You look like you just saw a ghost….there isn't one right? Like you have to tell me if there is a ghost here."

Percy shook his head, "not a ghost, it's just….well I just got a quest."

Thalia looked surprised, "really? What does it say?"

"It's says that we need to go on a cruise trip around the world," Percy gulped, "and it ah...it's ah..."

"Well spit it out," Thalia prompted him, "I don't have all day. Well I do, but that's not the point."

"One of the rewards is a...is a 70% chance of you-you-ah, well you see the thing is this quest system really is vague and different so I wouldn't expect-"

"-Percy," Thalia cut off his rambling, "what's the reward?"

Percy gulped, "a 70% chance of us getting married."

Thalia blinked, "that thing is saying me might get married?!"

Percy nodded, "well only a 70% chance that we might married...but ah, yeah."

"Seriously? How would it even know that?"

"Well my powers do come from the Fates, and they basically know everything so...I would guess that our future may not be too out of reach for them."

Thalia looked at Percy, "so...we might be married?"

Percy rubbed his neck, "well we only have a 70% chance of it happening."

Thalia blinked, "well…..that's ah…..wow, I don't know what to say."

"I could reject it if you want," Percy said as he moved to press the 'no' button.

"No, don't," Thalia stopped him, "I ah...well it's not like we are going to be married this second right?"

Percy blinked, "well, no. This just means that we might get married."

"Well...then don't decline it," Thalia said with a smile, "besides, it's not like it might happen right? Like you said, only a 70% chance of it happening….."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Percy didn't know what to say or do and Thalia was in the same boat. Percy pressed the 'yes' button and dismissed the quest. An awkward silence fell between them as they ate their food in silence.

"Wait…." Thalia began breaking the silence, "you said the Fates would know our future...right?" A look of hope came into Thalia's eyes, "like they know what's going to happen and your powers are their powers. So that means that anything they might think is going to happen, will happen!"

Percy's eyes widened as he quickly caught on to what Thalia was implying, "so you think that because they gave a quest like this that…..we might end up surviving this war?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah….so that means I won't die," she smiled, "it means that we both might actually survive this!"

Percy smiled as he kissed Thalia deeply. He pulled back and wrapped one hand around her neck, "Gods you are brilliant. I wouldn't have figured that out even if it had taken me a million years."

"You would have been lost without me," Thalia said with a smile as she kissed him and the couple smiled at each other like to people who had everything in the world to live for.

Because for the first time their future didn't look bleak, they wouldn't die, there was still a chance for them to live on, together.

* * *

 **A lot of you believe that I am running the story or what not, well that is certainly hard to hear for me. I'm just progressing how this story is naturally supposed to progress, Percy's in the romantic part of his life right now, hence the romance, if you expected action all the time you are going to be disappointed.**

 **You all have stuck with me for at least 400k+ words, nearly 500k+, I haven't let you down yet. I fully intend to complete another 500k and this story will continue. Yes this part of Percy's like is slow, but's what life is.**

 **So please stick around, the only reason I have been able to write so much is because you all motivate me to do so. So please stay, I truly cannot do this without you all.**

 **I have decided on a pairing, it will involve Artemis and Thalia, but I will not share of the details on how that will happen. This is going to be a long story, that I can promise you, the romance is not going to be straight forward. So please do not try and assume what I plan to do and critique the story based on that assessment that you have made up on your own.**

 **This is my story, and I don't plan to fuck it up.**

 **Next Update: Sunday**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy opened his eyes as he felt a familiar weight on his right. The demigod turned, stretching his body awake as a yawn escaped his mouth. The son of Poseidon looked down at the mass of black hair on his shoulder as he bent down planting a kiss on Thalia's exposed forehead.

"Morning," Percy said as Thalia tried to pull herself closer, but they were already as close as possible.

"Turn that thing off before I destroy it," Thalia grumbled out as she swung her leg off of Percy moving away.

"Sorry," Percy whispered as his switched off his digital alarm. He looked down to see a notification alert;

 **Feed the Horses**

Percy sighed, it was early in the morning, the sun was barely up. But it was his turn. "I need to go," Percy told Thalia as he kissed her forehead again before lifting her arm off of him.

"Horses?" Thalia asked as she pulled up the sheet over her nude chest.

"Horses," Percy told her as he put on his clothes, "think you can manage getting up before anyone notices you in my bed?"

"Yeah," Thalia grumbled out, "I'll do it. Don't worry."

Percy rolled his eyes, "we don't want an incident like last time. Mera almost caught you sneaking back."

"Mera's a vindictive bitch," Thalia muttered as she swiftly fell asleep again. Percy chuckled but said nothing. He placed another kiss on her forehead before walking out of the cabin.

As Percy walked out he saw Leo sleeping on the porch. Percy smiled as he carefully walked away into the camp, taking care not to wake Leo up.

Percy breathed the crisp morning air, these days he had taken up Thalia's habit of waking up at 7. The only reason he ever woke up early these days was for some special training or if there was some special chores to do.

Recently they had taken to sharing a bed in Percy's cabin. Thalia would sneak in late at night and would cuddle up next to him, sometimes they would get a little handsy, but most of the times they just liked sleeping next to each other. Percy couldn't honestly say waking up to someone sleeping next to you was one of the best feelings in the world. He was always energetic during the mornings, Gamer's body made sure of that, but having Thalia next to him made him eager to wake up.

Unfortunately they could only do this for a few more days, the moment John came back from whatever quest he was on they would have company and Percy didn't really think John would like them together. Say what you will about the man for all his attempts to adapt to modern life he was still born in the 1920's where if you even kissed a woman it was a sign of marriage.

They could move into Thalia's cabin if John came back, but again there was a problem with that. Sure Thalia was the only daughter of Zeus so it would be empty. But standing right in the center of the cabin was a giant statue of Zeus looking down at the people in the cabin. It kind of freaked Thalia out staying in the cabin, after all which teenage girl wanted to sleep in a room where a statue her dad was planted right in the center?

Percy quickly made his way towards the Stables that were located near the very end of the camp. He rarely ever went there, but over the past week he had become closer to said horses, he even took over for Selina by taking care of them when she couldn't.

Since his dad was the father of horses Percy was again treated like royalty by them all. The first day he saw them Percy was surprised to learn that he could talk to them. He did have the Equus trainer perk, but he never really spent any points to try and understand them like he did for Leo.

Eventually he realised this was part of his demigod heritage, he was technically the prince of all horses. Percy smirked, Poseidon was definitely the coolest of all the Gods. After all Thalia and the Hades kids weren't considered royalty. Percy was a prince in Atlantis and the prince of Horses. Seriously! Could Poseidon get any cooler?!

The stables were designed to look similar to the ones made in medieval times with a wooden roof and stone walls. The ground was covered with cobblestones with a layer of grass and hay on top of it to provide padding.

As Percy approached it he could hear the voices of his eger 'subjects' inside the building telling him to hurry up.

" _The boss is here!_ " a horse shouted from the inside.

" _We noticed shit head!_ " another horse called out huffing in annoyance.

Percy opened the stable doors and went in. He saw a hay square lying on the side. Percy walked over and tore off the straps holding the hay together before grabbing a bunch of it in his arms.

"Who's hungry?" Percy called out gaining the attention of all the horse.

" _ME!_ "

" _ME!_ "

" _ME!_ "

Several horse shouted in anticipation as Percy smiled. He then used his telekinesis to lift up and feed all of them the hay in his hands. Percy had gotten a lot better with his mental powers, right now he could multitask as lot, hence why there was currently 6 clumps of hay floating around the barn like they had a mind of their own.

The horse munched on them gleefully as they thanked Percy for the meals. While Percy wasn't as close to the horses as Selina was he could still make them obey him, it was because of his status as prince of horses and his Equus trainer perk.

" _Hey boss can we get some apples?_ " a red colt asked much to the excitement of the rest of the horses and pegasies there.

"Ah, didn't Seliana say something about you lot over eating?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow, "if I recall correctly she mentioned something along the line of you lot running into the kitchens to steal a sack of apples."

The horses snicked, " _yeah, we do love our apples._ "

Percy smiled, it's obvious that they got their sense of humor from Poseidon, must be a child of Poseidon thing.

"Okay I'll get you all some tomorrow," Percy assured them, "but for now make do with the hay."

The horses nodded in thanks as Percy walked out, closing the stable door behind him.

Percy walked to the Mess Hall but just before he reached an Iris message popped up in front of him. Percy watched as the rainbow cleared up into the image Edward Neak, the son of Hermes had a bright smile on his face and bags under his eyes. He looked miserable, haggard and exhausted, but for some reason he was smiling like a casher cat.

"Ed?" Percy asked in surprise, "I'm surprised you're up so early."

"Hey Percy," Ed yawned, "yeah, I know. I have been up all night trying to figure the formula out but after a few hours of grinding I think I finally got it."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you mean the immunity pills?"

Edward nodded, "yeah…..Percy, I did it. I finally figured it out. I replicated the formula and managed to find all the ingredients to mass produce it. There were some nicks here and there, for the most part the formula would have only given people a timened immunity, but I think I managed to make it permanent."

Percy's eyes widened, "Ed…..are you sure?"

Edward grumbled, "if I wasn't sure would I be calling you right now?! Bloody hell Percy have some fucking faith!"

Percy was taken back, "alright alright, sheesh, sorry I asked."

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, sigh, I haven't gotten any sleep. Look we need to meet. I'm going to be in New York soon, I have a previous engagement with some hot shot business tycoon. After that's done I'll meet you in Central Park at 11, I'll bring you enough pills of last the entire camp. There are like what? 150 demigods?"

Percy formed, 'if you only include the Greek demigods then yeah. But there are Roman demigods as well….shit, should I tell him to bring more?' Percy sighed, "look Ed why don't you just bring 12 pills or so. I'll get the head counselors to try them out first before anything else and then….then we'll see."

Ed nodded, "right, sounds good to me."

Percy nodded, "right, see you at 11. Oh and get some sleep, you look like hell."

Edward grumbled, "yeah….,maybe I can get some rest while on the plane."

The message disappears and Percy imm delicately activated his Speed Demon dashing towards the Big House. He called arranged for a war council meeting and soon everyone of the head counselors meet up in the war room.

Percy quickly explained the situation to them, the demigods looked intrigued while Mera and Chiron looked hopeful. Mr. D on the other hand was blank. Percy couldn't figure out what he was thinking, the God had a very good poker face.

"So what do you all think?" Percy asked them standing at the head of the table with crossed hands.

"A pill that can block our scent?" Lee asked suspiciously, "why haven't you told us this before?"

Percy shrugged, "it honestly never came up. When Ed first mentioned the pills to me even he didn't know if they were legit. We were going on a hunch, and it just happened to pay off."

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Charles Beckendorf asked raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to give people false hope Charles," Percy told the head counselor, "if this ended up being a bust I didn't want to let people done. It was pure luck and nothing else that this thing even ended up in Ed's hands."

"Luck and you," Thalia muttered, "if you hadn't helped stop Agent 46 Ed would be dead right now."

The other head councillors looked at Percy who signed, "a story for another time."

Travis spoke up, "Percy I don't like the fact that you're keeping secrets from us."

"Yeah," Connor agreed, "first it was the whole pocket dimensions thing then Thalia and now this, dude we trust you man, with our lives. Why can't you do the same for us."

Percy rubbed his temples, "look man back then it was different, I still didn't know whether or not I could trust you all. And the thing with Thalia and me was private. I admit that I should have told you all sooner about the pills but I stand by what I said. I didn't want to give you all hope where it might not be."

The campers looked at him as slowly one by one they all agreed to his decision.

"I'm assuming you're going to do this on your own?" Annabeth asked as she looked up from Argo's personal journal.

Annabeth had been carrying that thing everywhere, it seems solving the mystery of that book had consumed her, Percy wanted her to stop, but he would be lying if he said he to wasn't curious. So for now he was willing to let Annabeth have her little obsession, but the moment it became too much Percy knew he would stop in and put a stop to it.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "I need to make sure that Edward got the formula for the pills down. Once I have that I'll be sure to test it out. Then I'll bring the rest of them to you guys and you can see for yourselves."

"So are we going to give everyone in camp a pill?" Selina asked in anticipation.

Percy nodded, "yeah, that's the plan."

"Are we also going to give them to the Romans?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed, "I honestly don't know. I'll ask Ed about creating pills for the Romans as well, let's hope he has enough ingredients."

"Great," Thalia mumbled, "when do we leave?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "we?"

Thalia nodded as she got up, "yup. No way in hell I'm letting you go alone. Besides, it's been a month since we did anything fun, maybe we can have lunch or something, make a day of it."

Percy smiled while Annabeth rolled her eyes, "you two better not destroy New York while you're there," the daughter of Athena commented, "we have enough problems as it is."

Percy looked offended, "us? Cause trouble? What ever gave you that idea?"

Annabeth simple rolled her eyes again while Chiron spoke, "so when do you have to meet Edward?"

"I am supposed to meet up with Ed in..." Percy looked down at his watch, "...4 hours time. I think I'll go ahead right now, maybe see my mom or something."

"Great, then I'll take over training for today," Mera spoke up for the first time, "I'll make sure they don't slack when you're gone prince Percy."

Mera gave Percy a very suggestive smile that Percy promptly ignored but it did manage to piss Thalia off.

After saying goodbye to Leo and making sure he had enough to eat for breakfast, Percy and Thalia took off for New York.

Thalia was put into Percy's inventory while the demigod ran at at near mach 1 speeds toward New York. He quickly arrived at his mother's apartment at around 8 in the morning.

After sneaking into an alley Percy reached into his inventory and took Thalia out.

The demigoddess looked around, "you know, I think I'm finally getting used to that."

Percy smiled, "good."

The two then left the empty ally went towards Percy's mom's apartment. As they climbed the stairs to the third floor Percy looked at his girlfriend and noticed that she looked worried, nervous even. Last time he saw her this scared they were about to fight a Giant.

"You okay?" Percy asked, "you look like you are about die or something."

"I'm…..I'm fucking scared," Thalia admitted, "I mean, I'm going to see...well….your mom."

Percy blinked in confusion, "yeah….and?"

Thalia sighed, "Percy, I, Thalia Grace, your girlfirend, am about to meet your mom. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Percy blinked for a few seconds before chuckling, "relax Thalia, you don't have to be nervous. My mom's kind of like me, laid back and very caring, I promise she will love you."

Thalia nodded and mumbled under her breath, "I sure hope so."

The quickly reached the third floor as Percy walked towards his mom's apartment door and knocked on the wood.

"Coming!" Sally's voice was heard from the other side as she quickly opened the door. She looked at Percy and smiled, "Percy!"

The demigod grinned back, "hey mom."

Sally wrapped her son in a warm hug, a gesture Percy repeated. Being with her made Percy feel safe, like everything in the world would be alright, a feeling he slowly felt whenever he was with Thalia.

Sally soon broke the hug as she looked Percy up and down, "you have grown Percy. You're almost as tall as me!"

Percy grinned, she was right, Goblin's growth was clearly working for him. He was around 5 foot 6 inches now, something that Percy took great pride in rubbing in Thalia's face as he was finally taller than her.

"Thanks mom," Percy said, "I kind of had a growth spurt this summer."

Sally smiled as she looked at Percy's arms and glared, "Percy….why do you have tatoos?"

Percy looked confused, "what do you-" he then looked down and saw his strength seals in the form of chains around his forearms, "oh these. Well they are kind of strength seals," he explained, "they help keep my strength in cheek, don't want to accidently destroy something."

Sally foran, "really?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

"You sure."

"Yup."

"Percy…."

"Yeah mom?"

"You didn't join a gang or something, right?"

"Mom!"

Sally chuckled as she turned away from Percy towards Thalia, "and who is this?" she asked with a smile.

Thalia stammered, "T-Thalia Grace ma'am, daughter of Zeus." She gulped, "I'm the daughter of Zeus."

Sally looked surprised, "ah, yes. Percy mentioned you before."

Thalia blinked, "he did?"

Sally nodded, "yes, he told me about how you were, what was it again? Brought back by the power of the Golden Fleece?"

Thalia nodded dumbly as Percy smiled, "anyway, can we come in? We were in town on official demigod business and thought we should drop by."

Sally smiled, "of course."

Sally lead them inside and Percy was happy to find that nothing had changed. The place still smelled the same, blueberries with a hint of vanilla floated about in the air. Percy and Thalia sat down in the dining room as Sally went into the kitchen.

"I was just about to make breakfast when you came," Sally called out, "would you two like some?"

"Yeah mom, thanks!" Percy called back as Sally told them to wait for a few minutes. Percy then turned to Thalia who was busy looking around staring at all the pictures on the wall.

Percy smiled, "those are my baby photos," Percy told her pointing at a set of photos hanging in the living room. They were mixed photos, ones of him in preschool or him and Sally at Montauk.

"Those are nice," Thalia said pointing to the ones of Percy as a baby that were above the fireplace, "at least we know you were cute as a baby."

Percy groaned, "and I'm not cute now?"

Thalia chuckled, "no sweetie," she kissed him on the cheek, "now you're handsome."

"Alright who wants pancakes?!" Sally called out joyfully as she brought out a stack of blue pancakes out for Percy and Thalia along with a jug of blue milk.

"Woah, you were right," Thalia said eyeing the plate of blue food Sally just put down, "she does make everything blue."

"Yup," Percy said as he floated two pancakes onto his and Thalia's plates while lifting the jug of milk with his telekinesis pouring himself a glass of said milk.

Sally looked on in surprise, "Percy….since when can you move things with your mind?"

Percy finished chugging his glass milk rubbing the milk mustache that formed, "well it's kind of always been there, but only recently did I really start to train in it."

"And by train in it he means use it for every single manual task you can think of," Thalia huffed biting into her pancake, "seriously, everything. One time I saw a roll of toilet paper float out of the janitor's closet and float towards the boy's toilet. I seriously thought that someone might have slipped me some mushrooms."

"Okay A, that 'incident' was awesome. Do you know how far away the janitor's closet is? I had to struggle to even get a clear picture of what I want to be brought towards me, and B, you're just jealous because of that time I lifted you up and threw you into the sea."

"It was freaking ice cold Percy!" Thalia shouted, "seriously! Ice cold! What type of boyfriend does that?!"

"You insulted Star Wars!"

"All I said was that the prequels had better graphics!"

"And that it had better story!"

"I never said that!"

"Bullshit-"

"Boyfriend?" Sally voice stopped Percy's argument as the who released their slip up. They both turned nervously towards Sally who looked like the cat who caught the canary, "Percy dear, is there something you would like to share?"

Percy looked at Thalia who motioned him to speak up. "Why me?" he whispered.

"Because she's your mom," Thalia hissed back.

Percy gulped, "well mom you see...ah, well Thalia is my...well she's my girlfriend."

Sally smiled, "really now? Does your father know about this?"

Percy and Thalia nodded, "yeah believe me, they know."

"They?" Sally raised an eyebrow. Thalia blinked, 'huh, so that's where Percy got that from.'

"The Olympians," Percy sighed, "Aphrodite kind of spilled the beans on that one."

Thalia nodded, "dumb Goddess. Giving away secrets that aren't her's to give."

"So Zeus was okay with this?" Sally asked surprised, "I can't imagine he was happy learning his daughter was dating a child of Poseidon."

"We ah, kind of worked something out," Thalia said with a shrug, "but I don't really think Percy should meet up with him any time soon. I think for now it's more like a , 'if I see you I'll kill you' kind of phase."

"So...what you're telling me is that I'm the last one to find out," Sally said with narrowed eyes as she turned to her son, "tell me Percy, why was I the last to find out?"

Percy gulped, "w-well you see mo-mom, thing's just got so busy and I was kind of stretched thin. We had this monster to fight and the Romans came up, oh did you know there are Roman demigods? Like seriously, then even have a Roman-"

"Percy," Sally's one word cut Percy's rambling.

Percy gulped, "yeah."

Sally smiled, "are you happy?"

Percy blinked but smiled, "yeah, I'm happy."

Sally nodded as she spent the rest of breakfast talking to Thalia trying to learn more about her and how things were going on between the two. Percy avoided any explicit details, she was his mother after all, but told her everything else. He told her about the giant they fought in their trip to Alaska, about how they joined both the camps. He even told her about how Thalia kissed him in front of the whole camp telling them all he was hers, much to the embarrassment of Thalia.

Time flew by and before they knew it it was to meet up with Edward.

Percy and Thalia walked out of Sally's apartment with Sally waiting by the door. "Don't be a stranger dear," Sally told Percy as she kissed him on the cheek, "and remember to treat Thalia well."

"Mooooom," Percy groaned, "you're embarrassing me in front of Thalia."

Sally chuckled as she turned to Thalia, "take care of him for me."

Thalia nodded, "will do. And don't worry, if he does something stupid I'll blast him with lighting."

Sally nodded, "thank you."

Percy groaned, "remind me again why I'm helping you get stronger?"

Thalia chuckled as they waved goodbye to Sally walking down and out of the apartment complex. When they were outside they went back into that secluded alley from before as Percy put Thalia back into his inventory.

He then took off towards Central Park zooming around the place searching for Ed. The funny thing was Ed didn't exactly tell him _where_ in Central Park he wanted to meet, so Percy was just forced to looked everywhere, but that wasn't really a problem for the demigod.

Soon he found Ed sleeping on a park bench near the Northern entrance looking tired as ever. After finding a private place to take out Thalia, the two demigods then walked over to Ed as Percy shook him awake.

"Ed?" Percy asked as he shook the man gently, "Ed it's me, Percy."

Ed groaned as he slowly got back up rubbing his eyes and yawning, "gods be damned, can't you let me get one moment of rest?"

Percy chuckled, "sorry Ed, just wanted to make sure an assassin didn't kill you or something."

"Don't even joke about that," Ed said as he stood up stretching his tired body, "nice to see you again Thalia."

"Hey Ed," Thalia smiled.

"How's camp life?"

"Good," Thalia nodded, "we managed to join forces with the Romans, so that's nice."

"Romans?" Ed asked in surprise, "what does Romans have to do with this?"

"There are a sect of Roman demigods," Percy explained, "have their own Gods, their own camp and their own city. It's honestly amazing Ed. they have an entire city where demigods can go an live in peace," Percy smiled, "it's a safe place for demigods to get old and die."

Edwards Neak blinked, "are you serious? Like you aren't pulling my leg or anything right? A city for demigods?"

Thalia nodded, "yup. Before I thought you were the oldest demigod alive, but then I saw the people living in New Rome, that's the city's name by the way, and I realised people over there can actually die of old age."

"That sounds so cool," Edward admitted in amazement, "shit if we combine that with my pills demigods might have a chance to actually live a normal human life."

Percy nodded, "yup. That's exactly what I was hoping for. Maybe now demigods don't have a bloody expiration date hanging over our heads."

Edward huffed, "tell me about it. Although, I don't really like the name of the city they have.'New Rome' just sounds to...Roman for me."

Percy chuckled, "yeah I know what you mean. I am actually planning on building a place similar to New Rome but for us Greek demigods."

Edward blinked, "you're serious?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

"That's going to cost you a lot."

Percy and Thalia grinned, "that's not going to be a problem."

Edward nodded, "well if you ever need any help from me just ask. I did make my money creating security for Boston. Maybe I could lend a hand in construction. Half-Blood Inc.'s research and development sector did create some great ideas for an eco green energy system for a metropolis."

Percy scratched his chin, "sounds good, maybe me and Annabeth can swing by your office sometime, show you what we have so far."

Edward nodded, "sounds good."

"So," Thalia spoke up, "now that you two are done trying to save the demigod race, can we get back to business?"

Edward chuckled, "as charming as ever Thalia," Ed reached into the side pocket of his jacket and pulled out a tin case.

Percy took the case and opened it, inside were 15 neon green pills that were about the size of a large tic tac. Percy took one out and Observed it;

 **Pill of scent destruction;**

 **Just one of these pills will destroy all the unwanted energy leaking out of a being. This will result in a variety of effects;**

 **For humans- If said human has latent magic powers, but said mana leaks out of their body before it can be used, this pill will allow said human to use the leaked mana, hence making them magical. They can also see through the Mist.**

 **For demigods- their scent will be destroyed, monster's will be unable to track them. Also provides a permanent boost of +50 MP.**

 **?-?**

 **?-?**

 **?-?**

 **Time limit- Forever, unless there is a drastic change in the user's mana causing the pill to become useless.**

"Ed," Percy spoke clearly, "I think you may have just created a pill to destroy the scent of a demigod."

Edward nodded, "yeah, I know."

"Did you test it out?"

"I did, just now," Edward motioned to himself, "I took one and then slept in the middle of Central Park. I was defenceless for about 2 hours, and from my past experiences I know that my scent is strong enough for a monster to notice in just an hour, tops."

"You risked your life to test these pills?!" Thalia asked, "Ed that's crazy!"

Edward shrugged, "I need to test them out Thalia. Do you have any other way?"

Thalia sighed but said nothing. Percy however kept reading the effects of the pill when he noticed what effect the pill would have on humans. This peaked Percy's curiosity, "hey Ed. How exactly does this work?"

Edward looked surprised but answered, "well after doing some research I found out that the reason we demigods leave behind a scent is because we leak a small amount of mana unconsciously. Every living being does it, it's just that when we demigods do it, it allows the monster's to track us via our mana trail, which is more potent due to our Godly side. And so it was all a matter of creating a pill that can counteract this unwanted leakage of mana."

Percy blinked, "so….let's say a human has mana. If I gave this pill to them….would that mean they could now use their own mana?"

Edward and Thalia blinked. The billionaire spoke up first, "well….I suppose theoretically yeah, that's possible."

Percy looked at the pill before sighing, "a problem for another time. Thanks Ed, we'll get this to camo and test it out. When we are ready I'll call you for more pills."

Edward nodded, "right, oh and don't forget about visiting me, and I still interested in this…..safe haven you wish to build for the demigods." Edwards then yawned, "now fuck off. I'm sleepy."

Thalia chuckled as the two did just that walking away, leaving Edward to get his rest. As soon as they were far enough away Thalia spoke up, "what does your gaming powers tell you?"

"The pills can stop our scent," Percy told her, "permanently."

Thalia grinned, "awesome."

"It even gives us all a +50 for our MP."

"That's mana points right?" Percy nodded, "cool."

"But there is a catch," Percy told her causing Thalia to groan, "if someone's mana changes drastically the pill might not work."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not to sure…...but I think it might mean like if we became a God or something. Or became immortal."

Thalia nodded, "I see…..oh and Percy, about that human thing..."

Percy sighed, "you noticed."

Thalia nodded, "I did. Does the Game say that if you give the pill to a human they will gain magical powers?"

Percy nodded, "yup. I always wondered why certain human never were able to use their mana despite having so much intelligence. Guess this is why."

Thalia sighed "great, so we have a pill that can increase the lifespan of a demigod, while at the same time turn humans into magicians. Just what we need."

Percy chuckled, "maybe in the future we can make every human into a magical being, that way none of us needs to hide any more. We would all be freaks."

Thalia chuckled, "one can dream Percy, one can dream."

Percy took out two pills out of the box, "here," he gave Thalia one, "let's see what happens."

"Oh, isn't this sweet, a romantic walk in the park while my boyfriend gives me a mysterious glowing green pill," Thalia said in a mocking tone, "you sure know how to woo a lady Percy."

Percy chuckled, "I didn't realise I still had to woo you. Aren't you already mine?"

"I am," Thalia nodded, "but it would still be a nice thing to have you try and woo me once in awhile."

Percy chuckled, "alright then how about this, after we take the pills we go out on a date, like a real one. No ice glaciers, no Giants, just a normal trip to the mall that two teenagers would do. Deal?"

Thalia grinned, "deal."

Percy nodded, "alright then," he took his own pill, "bottom's up." They swallowed it together as suddenly a small rush of mana filled their body. Percy felt his entire being heat up a little as he felt something burn. It was like there were these lines of mana streaming out of Percy, small enough to not be noticed before, but now it was the only thing that Percy could feel.

Slowly Percy felt his pores close up stopping the constant stream of mana from pouring out of him;

Ping!

 **You have gained +50 mana!**

 **Mana- 7,750/7,750 (+1000) = 8,750 (+20% more mana, +1,710) = 10,500**

Percy smiled pushing the notification away and put the rest of the pills into his inventory, don't want those getting lost.

He then turned to Thalia who looked like she just ate something spicy. Her head was sweating as her skin turned red before slowly turning white again. "Are you okay?" Percy asked Thalia.

"I'm fine," Thalia said as she coughed, "damn, it feels like I just ate a can of chilli flakes."

Percy nodded, "I know what you mean. Do you feel….I don't know, more powerful?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah, it wasn't like that berry you gave me during our trip to Alaska, it was far less of a boost."

Percy nodded, "yeah this only gave a +50 bonus while that gave a +200 bonus. Anyway, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Percy," Thalia said as she looked down at her sweat soaked shirt, "although I could use a clean up."

Percy nodded, "one magical clean up comeing up," Percy snapped his fingers causing all the sweat on Thalia's skin to evaporate into nothing leaving her dry as a bone. "Alright, your dried down and we have complete immunity from monsters…ready for a normal date?"

Thalia grinned, "bring it."

Percy and Thalia walked around the park hand in hand. In the public eye no one cared about the two, they weren't the son and daughter of two Elder Gods, they weren't the leaders of Camp Half-Blood, no. They were just a couple walking around park hand in hand, happy to be alive.

Soon the park got a little boring as Thalia and Percy left the park, "so which way to the mall?"

Percy scratched his head, "well we can go the Manhattan mall but….well it's not really the kind of place you take a girl to to woe her."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Percy I have never been to a mall in my life, well not really, but what I mean is I have never gone there and actually bought anything. The last mall I went into was because I need to escape a bunch of cyclops's. So yeah, I don't' care if it's just a hole in the wall, let's just go do something."

Percy smiled, "alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

 **A short cab ride later:**

"This ain't that bad," Thalia commented as they walked into the mall.

The floors were marble with a black and white checkered pattern, the walls were covered with a chrome cover and the lights were bright neon white illuminating Percy and Thalia's path into the wall.

While Thalia only saw all the glamours lighting and the pretty stores Percy, someone who had been here before, noticed the way the mall looked old and worn out. The edge of billboards had been used and the marble floor had scratches on it from the numerous people that had walked on it before.

The store themselves were okay. To their left was a woman's accessories store called Strawberry, which Thalia seemed almost allergic to due to the store's liking for the colour pink. Something told Percy that his girlfriend wasn't a girly girly.

To their right was a Victoria's secret that automatically made Percy blush. The posters along the store windows featured very beautiful women wearing very sexy linger.

'Damn, those legs go on forever,' Percy noticed as suddenly he began to imagine Thalia in one of those. Her perky breasts filling a black corset as her hips pushed a garter belt to it's limits. The way those stockings would cover thick thighs of her's and the way her eyes would look at him in that sexy face she makes when she want's him…..and immediately all the blood started to rush to his groin.

Percy quickly slammed down Gamer's mind, last thing he needed was Thalia thinking he got turned on by another woman.

"Percy," Thalia whispered into his ear startling Percy.

"W-what?" Percy stammered as he looked at Thalia's grinning face.

"Were you just looking at a lingerie store?" Thalia asked as she closed in on him grabbing his shirt collar.

"Well I mean it was kind of there with big bold words, it would be kind of hard not to notice it," Percy said as he looked into Thalia's eyes gulping as slowly the desire to kiss her grew within him, 'it's not fair! Those damn eyes are just too sexy!'

Thalia smirked as if she knew what Percy was thinking slowly batting her eyes bringing them closer, "would you like me to buy one of those for you?" Percy's blush came back with full force, "is that what you want Percy? To see me wearing those tight," she ran her other hand down his pants, "sexy lingerie?" she rolled her tongue making Percy turn his focus on it as he gulped.

"Thalia someone might look," Percy told her.

"The mall is practically empty Percy," Percy tore his eyes away from hers and looked around seeing that there were only five other people besides them in the store, "besides," Thalia's voice turned into a whisper, "I don't care if they watch."

Percy couldn't take it any more as he wrapped one hand around Thalia's hips while putting the other one up, "ID create: Time dilation." Thalia was surprised at Percy action as the two were transported into an empty pocket dimension where they were the only people living.

Thalia looked at Percy and smiled, "clever boy."

Percy didn't say anything as he grabbed Thalia kissing her hard as he pushed her up the nearby wall. Thalia wrapped her legs around his hips and broke the kiss, "knew you couldn't resist me."

"Are you going to do this every time I look at another girl?" Percy asked recalling several times Thalia did the same when Mira was involved.

"Got to remind you who belong to don't I?" Thalia said as kissed his neck slowly trailing down.

"Believe me, I'm not going to forget any time soon," Percy muttered as she bite into Thalia's neck making the daughter of lighting moan.

 **10 minutes later;**

Percy and Thalia popped back into the real world with their clothes properly placed but their hair were in a mess. Percy didn't mind, his hair was always messy, but Thalia did her best to try and make it seem like she didn't just make out with Percy. But then again the five hickies on her neck kind of gave her away.

Percy smiled, "so, are we actually going to see what's in this mall or what?"

"You're the New Yorker," Thalia commented, "lead the way."

Percy chuckled and nodded as he guided Thalia through the stores.

This time Percy completely ignored the Victoria's secret store which made Thalia happy, but at the same time sad, she didn't want him to feel like he can't be himself, but then again she also don't want to even imagine him looking at another woman like the way he looks at her.

"Hey Thalia, you want some coffee?" Percy asked pointing to the starbucks underneath a set of elevators.

Thalia nodded, "sure." Percy nodded as he went to get the their cups. Thalia sighed, 'maybe I shouldn't worry too much, after all it's Percy, it's not like he would ever cheat on me. Yeah…..yeah, I'm worrying to much, fuck this Thalia you found yourself the perfect guy and you will not screw it up being a little possessive bitch, you got that?!'

Percy came back only to see Thalia distracted. Worried he used his powers of empathy to feel her emotions and was flooded by a huge wave of self doubt. Percy sighed, "Thalia stop beating yourself up."

Thalia blinked, "how did you know I was….Empathy powers, right. Ever tell you how creepy that is?"

Percy nodded as she took her coffee, "constantly. Now, what are you beating yourself about this time?"

Thalia sighed, "I-I was worried I looked desperate. I mean...I didn't like the idea of you thinking about another woman like that and the way I acted…..I don't know Percy. I guess I just get jealous really easily."

Percy chuckled, "please, I get jealous way easier than you," Percy sipped his coffee, "I once punched Apollo off of Olympus because he was ogling you."

Thalia blinked, "you what?!"

Percy nodded, "yeah….didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

Percy shrugged, "must have slipped my mind. No big deal really, he was staring at you, and then implied that I should let him sleep with you, I didn't like that, so I kicked his ass. No big deal."

"Percy…...you know what I'm not even going to address that," Thalia said chugging her hot coffee, "guess we are just two very possessive people."

Percy nodded, "yup," he then leaned in close, "and you know why I got turned on?" Thalia shook her head, "I was imagining you in that," Percy said pointing to the picture of the model he was looking at before.

Thalia blushed, "w-what?"

Percy chuckled, "come on Sparky, I'm in the mood to do some shopping." Thalia didn't say anything as she simply followed Percy as a small smile crept on her face. She turned back to the lingerie store, 'maybe…..'

Percy and Thalia's first stop was at a shack present on the mall floor called Gizmobiles. It was a small shack managed by a single guy named Gary and it sold cell phones. Thalia was about to move on when Percy stopped her. "I think it's time we finally got mobile phones, don't you?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Percy what are even saying? We can't use technology because the monsters can…..track us using our scent…..."

Percy grinned, "right, and if we don't have our scent anymore..." he trailed on for Thalia to continue.

"Then they can't track us anymore," Thalia realised as a sparkle came into her eyes, "I want a flip phone."

Percy grinned, "done."

In the end they both got a phone. Thalia got a black flip phone while Percy got a blue and grey one, it was a lot like the phone he had before in Yancy academy, before he had to get rid of it due to his awakened demigod scent.

Percy quickly saved the numbers of Edward, the Collector, his mother and anyone else he could think of off the top of his head.

They also bought extra phones, one for each cabin head and for each employee at the camp. Percy put all the phones way in his inventory and spent a total of about 360$. Nothing compared to the total amount of money he had saved up.

Thalia then spotted a store that sold leather jackets tucked away in the corner of the mall and quickly proceeded to drag Percy there. The son of Poseidon watched as Thalia tried on coat after coat trying to find one which suited her better than the one she had with her.

"What do you think?" Thalia asked trying on a slim black and red jacket that seemed to really hug her abdomen and enhance her chest.

"I think you look like a dominatrix," Percy said smiling.

Thalia looked down, "it's not that bad Percy."

Percy smiled, "it's not bad Thalia, but it's not something we can wear during battle," Percy commented as he looked around, "it's too...restrictive. You need to be able to move, your previous jacket was bigger for you, but at least it didn't restrict your movements."

Thalia frowned, "yeah...I guess you're right."

"But, that being said I totally think you should buy this jacket," Percy said surprising Thalia

"What?"

Percy shrugged "you like it don't you."

"Yeah, but you said-"

"Yeah, I said it wasn't good in a fight, but we do have a life to live you know," Percy grinned, "besides, one can never have too many leather jackets."

"What about the cost?"

Percy shrugged, "I can summon gold out of the Earth, I think we got that covered. Just buy it Thalia. Consider it a perk of being the girlfriend of a rich guy."

Thalia chuckled as she took off the jacket, "yeah, so you're my what? Sugar daddy?"

Percy sighed, "let's not go there." Percy gave Thalia the cash to purchase the jacket and the couple quickly began roaming the mall once again.

They eventually entered a best buy where Percy spent the next half an hour looking at all the gaming systems he could now buy and use. For the first time he didn't have to ask his mother, who was already strapped for cash. Now he could buy it himself.

Percy was so distracted he didn't even notice Thalia slip out of the store and buy something else from a store in the mall. Luckily the bag was small enough for Thalia to hide it along with her new jacket. It was something she wanted to have as a surprise for Percy.

Percy quickly finished his little shopping spree in best buy as he got a DVD player, a 41 inch flat screen TV a gaming console called a PS3 that had just released and a couple of games for him to play when he got back.

Along with those Percy also got a couple of how to DVD's, they featured documentaries or guides to learn different tasks like sewing, fencing, basketball, modern architecture and even one about karate. Percy was fully planning on watching them all and use his Photographic reflexes to mimic all the skills he saw. The modern architecture however was more of a guide than anything else. After all he did have the crazy plan to create his own haven so it might come in handy.

Percy carried all his stuff in a large cart, he couldn't very well put all these items inside his inventory in front of all these people. The Mist might have covered his tracks, but then he would still be blamed for theft.

Percy pushed the cart with Thalia walking along side him. "So what's next?" Percy asked.

"Well I really want lunch," Thalia told him, "not all of us have a body that doesn't feel hunger Gamer body."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know. So what are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese."

Percy nodded as they made their way to the lift that took them to the court on the second floor. Percy got them seats while Thalia got them two heaping bowls of noodles. Being demigods their calorie intake was huge, Percy's especially. He barely managed to eat enough food per day, considering the large amount of energy he needed due to his super speed and metabolism. And Thalia was like the average demigoddess, able to eat large portions of food without getting fat. This was mainly due to the fact she trained everyday to maintain her body.

"So what's next?" Percy asked Thalia as he began to dig in.

"We return to camp I suppose," Thalia said as she ate her food, "we have been here long enough, and considering nothing has come to try and eat us means the pills worked."

Percy nodded, "yup. So...did you have fun?"

Thalia smiled, "no monsters to fight, so world ending prophecy, just a normal, almost boring day. Yeah Percy, I had fun. But I don't think I want to do this again any time soon."

Percy nodded, "I know what you mean. After the things we have been through a normal day just seems so...boring. Well other than the time we spent making out, that was fun."

Thalia chuckled, "yeah. That was fun. Gods know how we are going to survive school, I think I might just die from boredom."

Peyc smiled, "relax, I'll make sure to keep you entertained."

The two finished their meals and quickly returned back to camp. Percy had snuck off his cart of electronics towards a blind spot in the parking garage and quickly put all of the items into his inventory.

Once they came back to camp Percy called for an immediate meeting and soon everyone was once again gathered in the war room.

"So did it work?" Lee Fletcher started off with asking.

Thalia nodded, "Percy and I stayed in one place for a long time, two hours at the minimum. In all that time no monsters even came close to us, and considering how powerful Percy and I are..."

"Two hours?" Annabeth asked, "you two were gone longer than that."

"Yeah, we spent time at my mom's place," Percy told them.

Clarisse laughed, "and how was meeting the misses Thalia?"

Thalia blushed "well...it was kind of nice. Ms. Jackson is really nice."

Chiron nodded, "yes Sally is an amazing woman….but how did you two manage to stay there for so long and not attract any monsters?"

"Dad has a force field around the place," Percy said with a casual shrug, "he mentioned something about scaring away monsters. It's like a powered down version of Zeus's blessing on Thalia's tree that created the barrier."

"Do you think Poseidon could do that for the haven as well Percy?" Annabeth asked surprising the demigod.

"Well...I'm not sure. I didn't really think it was a good option to consider since, you know, it would only cover one building."

"Yes but that depends on the caster," Mera spoke up surprising everyone.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "do you know the spell?"

Mera nodded "yes, it is called 'Spring's rush' a barrier type spell that is a type of monster repellent. But it takes a lot of mana to cast and-"

"-Could you please teach it to me?" Percy asked her immediately, "I'll see if I can make something out of it for the haven project."

Mera nodded, "of course my prince."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Mera how many times do we have to go over this? Just call me Percy."

"I would," Mera nodded, "but this is a public gathering of leaders, as such you deserve to be called via your proper title." Percy sighed but said nothing else.

"Okay can we please get back on topic?" Selina asked, "the pills, do they work?"

Percy nodded as he took them out of his inventory and sliding them towards the center of the table, "they work. There should be enough in there for each of you, including Mera."

Mera looked surprised, "thank you my prince….I well I don't' know what to say."

Percy smiled, "think nothing of it. Now, what are you waiting for?"

Lee and the others looked at each other and nodded. Clarisse opened the box and each of them took a pill. They swallowed it without a second thought as they slowly started to sweat heating up from the inside.

"Fuck!" Charles cursed, "this burns!"

"Give it some time," Thalia told them as Percy had already taken a carton of milk out of his inventory. He then created glasses out of ice and poured milk into them serving it to each head coulcer.

Clarisse was the first to recover while, surprising, Castor was the second. Mera recovered next as she immediately starts chugging down her glass of cold milk sighing in relief. Soon the other also recovered as a wave of energy flew into them.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked as she finished her glass of milk, "I just felt a….a burst of energy."

Percy nodded as he explained to them the concept behind the pills and how they would gain a small boost in their powers. He left out the fact that these pills could also give humans magic, if they knew that….well there was still a spy among them. Granted it was Luke's spy, but it was a spy none the less.

Percy also gave each camper one of the burner phones he and Thalia bought at the mall. Needless to say they were all excited about the prospect of using technology, the Hephaestus kids especially, who knows what they could do if they were given access to a computer?

After giving Thalia the bag with all the stuff she bought, Percy and Mera walked to the beach where the two smiled feeling the salty sea breeze on their face. It was a child of the sea thing.

Percy sat down on the sands with Mera in front of him, this was how they usually sat whenever Percy was being trained by the mermaid. So far it has alway been exercises to help improve his water control, like rapidly forming water from the moisture or controlling a drop of water at a time.

Such training resulted in him improving his water control by two levels;

 **Water Controlling Lv-23 (41%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-1 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-500 Damage cost 110 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-200/200 Durability cost 50 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 20 MP per minute. (Can control those who are weaker than you.)**

 **Special control- Moisture control- cost same as water control + 5 MP**

This resulted in Percy's affinity for water to greatly improve to such an extent that it felt as natural as breathing for him. Mera had also taught him three new spells;

 **Special defence- Water armour- X/X durability cost- 100 MP + X amount of water available**

 **Special control- Water construction- Create a structure out of the water- 50 MP per liter of water.**

 **Magic spells, Lv- MAX**

 **A collection of all the spells you know;**

 **Negate- Counters a low level spell, 30% chance of sending it back, 65% chance of negating it completely. Cost- 50 MP**

The first two spells were water based spells. The water armour basically made water form an armour around his body so thin that it was not visible to the naked eye. If you touched it you could feel it, but otherwise it was invisible. Percy had taken to using this skill whenever he could, usually when he was training with Craig or Zed.

The water construction spells was a little more unique in terms of water spells. When Percy used this spell any thing he made out of water would gain a certain level of sentience. For example, if he created a giant buzzsaw out of water he could then command said buzzsaw to attack a particular person. The water structure would then do just that without the need for constant commanding. Percy had particularly taken a liking to the skill and liked to create water missiles sending them towards people who he wanted to piss off, like Castor.

The third spell however was something new that Percy had never learnt before. It was what Mera called simple magic, it seemed anyone could do it, provided they have the mana. It was created by magical humans from a time long forgotten. Since it wasn't like any spell he knew before the spell 'Negate' was it's own skill.

And Negate did what it sounded like it did. It basically allowed him to reflect spells. He still hadn't gotten a hang of it, but things did look promising.

"So, how do I perform this spell? Spring's rush was it?" Percy asked.

Mera nodded, "this spell is unlike any I taught you before," she took a deep breath, "it involves very fine mana control. This spell would require my full attention, and even then it would be doubtful that I can create a guarded area bigger than the size of a cabin."

Percy nodded, "okay….it sounds difficult, but hopefully I can give it a try. I may not be next in line to be the Sea Enchantress but I am good with magic."

Mera nodded, "indeed you are Percy. Now, remember what I said about useing only your na-"

"Natural mana, got it," Percy nodded, "relax, I already know how to use it. I taught Thalia remember?"

Mera nodded. Natural magic was apparently the name people used to call mana that wasn't affiliated with any elements. It was the same type of magic that Percy had Thalia learn how to use when learning the Marble skin technique.

Apparently it was the basic form of magic the everyone could use, but demigods, being half-god, naturally had the most advanced form of magic, elemental magic. Hence why it was so difficult for Thalia to learn how to use her natural magic, in simple terms she was just too good for it.

Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Now, listen to the sound of my voice," Mera's voice entered the darkness of Percy's eyes, "take out your natural magic and bring it outside your body."

Percy focused on his core and slowly brought his mana out as it reached his skin, some slipped out of his grasp pouring out into the air, but the rest Percy had an iron grip over.

"Now chant with me," Mera then suddenly switched to ancient Greek, [Mighty Poseidon I ask upon your power to guide my spell upon this hour. Your trident's might to never fall, like the waves of the sea that will never stall.]

Percy repeated the words as slowly his mana started to heat up.

"Remember Percy focus on the words," Mera spoke clearly, "they are meant to be a focus, so that when you perform this spell you do not lose your way. Focus my prince on the chant, repeat it over and over and bring out more of your man, hold it for as long as you can."

Percy nodded as he continued the chant as he began to pour out more and more mana slowly gathering it all on the edge his skin. Soon the mana started to vibrate trying to slip out of Percy's control, but somehow the son of Poseidon managed to hold on.

"Remember try to use this mana to form a dome of protection around you. Think of it similar to your water sphere, visualize how you want the barrier to look. Now repeat this spell as you push the mana out," Mera then switched to ancient Greek, [Spring's rush!]

Percy took a deep breath [SPRING'S RUSH!] Percy pushed the mana outwards clearing his head of any other thoughts but the desire to push the mana out. It would like used a spoon to push back a pile of rocks. The vibrating mana seems to evaporate from Percy's grasps causing him to lose all of it in a matter of seconds;

Ping!

 **You lost -2000 MP!**

Percy grumbled as he pushed the box away, "what did I do wrong?!"

Mera sighed, "you lost your focus Percy. Remember, we say those words to guide our spell. The chant serves as a prayer to your father and as a way to help us control our magic."

Percy sighed, "that doesn't make sense, I could control it well enough before, even spells like Marble skin which took natural magic, I could easily control it."

Mera nodded, "yes I know," Percy had taught Mera the marble skin spell, needless to say the mermaid had begun to spam it as much as she could. "But this spell needs the extra focus. The marble skin spell is a simple, but powerfull spell. Truly a spell worthy of the Gods. But the spell I just taught you is a complex protection spell that needs the extra focus."

Percy rubbed his head, "okay...okay let's try this again."

"You sure?" Mera asked worried, "that was a lot of mana you just used Percy, you don't want to stress yourself. It was nearly the total amount of mana I have."

Percy shook his head, "I'm fine, I have a lot more mana to spare."

Mera blinked, "h-how much more mana?"

"I probably have 3 times your total amount," Percy told her. Mera's mana was just somewhere around 3,000 MP or something while Percy had a total of 10,000 MP.

Mera paled, "you have that much?" she asked in a low tone, "if I didn't know you were the son of a God before I do now."

Percy shrugged, "it's no big deal. Now, we need to get back to business."

Mera nodded, "right. Close your eyes and we'll begin again."

Percy nodded as he did so. He pulled his mana out as he began his chant again, but this time he changed it. Meera said that the chant was a way for him to remain focused, but the words personally didn't hold any meaning to him. So he went ahead and changed them.

[Anger, Greed, Fear, Will, Hope, Compassion, Love, Life and Death,] Percy chanted in ancient Greek as he remembered his trails. Percy felt the wind suddenly pick up as if to react to his chant, it felt like he had actual connections to the words, but something was wrong, it was still incomplete.

[My Anger…...rises from Fear. My Greed… is born out of my duty. My Will commands my actions while my Hope helps others. My Compassion is…..my Love and Death…..is Life,] slowly a feeling of wholeness came upon Percy, but he wasn't down, there was still one more thing missing.

[My Anger rises from Fear, my Greed is born from my duty, my Will commands my actions while my Hope helps others. My Compassion is my Love and Death is Life. I am Percy Jackson, pilgrim of Greece.]

Suddenly it clicked, those 9 nine extra words made him feel whole. The mana in his body started to vibrate with eagerness. Percy could control it easily, he then pushed it outwards in the form of a sphere without a second thought.

"Percy wait! You haven't said the spell!" Mera cried out, but it was too late.

Percy's eyes swung open just in time to see his mana pout out of his body and take on the form of a sphere around himself similar to the water sphere he could make with his water control. But there was a problem, he could actually see the mana, when before he realized of his mana senses to feel mana, now he didn't need to, he could see it with his naked eyes.

His mana was a mixture of blue and green as the two solid colors mixed around like the colours in a tie dye shirt. Percy reached out and touched it and was surprised to feel the mana resisting him, he could actually touch it!

"Zeus above," Mera said in wonder as she looked around with her mouth hanging open. The sphere had covered the both of them, and Percy could feel that it had also was present underneath their feet as well.

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill via your 'Mana Affinity' perk!**

 **Mana control, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Allows you to control your mana in it's purest form. By expelling your mana in a highly condensed state your can create structure only limited to your imagination.**

 **Cost- 100 MP per second for a single structure**

Percy was shocked, ''Mana Affinity'? What the hell?' He quickly pulled up that perk as well;

 **Mana Affinity-Allows user to control mana in its pure form. Allows for free movement of mana outside of the user's body.**

 **+20% Extra mana**

 **Mana recovery rate increased to 45% every 10 minutes.**

Percy was amazed at what he was reading. He didn't realise what this perk actually meant when he first got it. He thought it was simply something that gave him a mana boost and control mana more easily for spells. But now after re-reading it he finally realised what an idiot he had been.

"I think I know what this is," Percy spoke up as he pushed the boxes away from him. He turned toMera who was waiting patiently for his explanation, "it's a type of mana manipulation which I seem to have unlocked due to my large mana pool. If I condensed my mana and expel it out, it seems to become," Percy tapped the mana dome around them causing it to ring out like he was touching ceramic, "solid, somehow."

 **Lie successful!**

"How is this even possible?" Mera asked in wonder, "I have never even heard of this."

Percy shrugged, "well neither have I."

"How do we get out of here?"

"Let me try something," Percy told her as he Observed the dome they were under;

 **Mana construct- Dome**

 **A construct created out of pure mana. As long as mana is supplied to it it will hold onto it's form. Regeneration will cost extra.**

 **Defence - 500/500**

 **Cost- 100 MP per second + 50 MP per second for regeneration purposes**

'So I can't just break out of this. If I do I might end up draining myself of all my mana,' Percy realised. So he then closed his eyes and visualized his connection to the dome, after the description did say that as long as mana was supplied it would hold it's form. So that just meant all he had to do was cut off the supply.

Percy immediately found his connection with the dome and terminated it causing the dome to to slowly disappear allowing them once again to feel the rays of the late afternoon sun on their skin.

"So….maybe we should try and do that again, but this time remember to say the spell Percy," Mera said with a grin.

Percy nodded, "yeah, sure." He then looked down as he felt his mana flow through his body. This new skill of his definitely called for further study.

"Now let's do this again," Meera said sitting down on the sand followed by Percy.

Percy closed his eyes and pulled on his mana again, he repeated his chant, [My Anger rises from Fear, my Greed is born from my duty, my Will commands my actions while my Hope helps others. My Compassion is my Love and Death is Life. I am Percy Jackson, pilgrim of Greece]

The mana was vibrating like crazy as he slowly brought it out imagining it forming a big dome around them both as he spoke the spell as loud as he could, [SPRING'S RUSH!]

As Percy pushed the mana out he made sure to maintain control as he repeated his chant over and over again. Slowly his mana began to move on it's own spreading around him stretching itself as wide as it could.

Percy could feel his mana wined and turn into the form of several wards sending a feeling of warning and danger to all monsters nearby.

"Okay, this I did not expect," Meera's voice caused Percy to open his eyes.

 **You have used 5,000 MP!**

 **Ping!**

 **You have learnt a new spell!**

 **Spring's Rush- Creates a medium level monster repelling barrier around a particular area. Cost- X, Area covered- 1 feet in diameter per 100 MP spent**

 **Lasts- 20 days**

Percy got up and looked around seeing nothing of note, "I don't get it, didn't it work this time?"

Mera nodded, "it did work my prince, use your mana sensing abilities to see what I mean."

Percy nodded as he closed his eyes and did just that. Suddenly he felt his mana all around them in the form of a perfect circle. It spread about 50 feet in diameter and the very ground around him felt safe.

"How long will it last?" Percy asked, "20 days?" he remembered the spell's description.

Mera nodded, "your mana sensing abilities are very impressive Percy, yes 20 days is the limit to the spell."

Percy frowned, "then dad must be reapplying the ward around mom's place every month or so."

"Not really," Mera spoke up, "Lord Poseidon is much too busy for that, I am sure he probably etched the spell into the building so that the spell was self casting."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "self casting?"

Mera nodded, "yes. I understand you are familiar with Greek runes?"

Percy foraged, "yeah, I managed to get Alecto to teach me a thing or two."

Mera sat down, "then you must know that every spell also has a written form yes?" Percy nodded as he sat down next to her. "Unlike other spells, spells performed in ancient Greek is special as they can be directly translated from word to language. If a spell is in...let's say Latin, the latin written words of said spells will not provide a direct relation of the spell and the magic performed."

Percy nodded, "so you're saying whether I write the spell or speak it out, it's all the same."

Mera nodded, "exactly."

"But why is ancient Greek diffrent from Latin?"

"Well in the case of Latin, all the spells they know have been translated from ancient Greek into latin, well most of them anyway. That is why the Romans have never produced any good spell users, they lack the power that the words of ancient Greek provide."

Percy nodded, "so you're saying that we have a stronger connection to magic due to our greek leiange."

Mera nodded, "yes. Your ability to speak ancient Greek, a dead language, is a gift most spell casters would kill for. Like actually kill for. It is a natural focus for magic, something others have tried to replicated to various degrees of success. The Romans invented wands to try and serve as their focus while the Chinese use various weapons or household items. The closest thing we have to an equal, and in some cases a superior, is the Hindu mythology, but let's not get into that right now.

Percy nodded, "so….would I be able to create any spell? Like if I said, 'fireball' in Greek would i be able to create a fireball?"

Mera thought about it and slowly nodded, "yes….you can. But you probably won't be able to do certain complicated spells," Mera wanrned him, "Spring's rush, those words themselves have been blessed by Poseidon himself so that is they are uttered in ancient Greek, and you have enough mana, you can create a complex spell."

Percy groaned, "so only Gods can create new spells?"

Mera shook her head, "well...yes and no. If you want to create a spell, and a complex spell at that, you need to focus on what you want, intent is the water armour spell I should you?" Percy nodded, "I created that myself."

Percy was amazed, "damn, you really are a genius."

Mera blushed, "well...thanks. But-ah, anyway, back to spell creation. Let's say you create a spell that turns….ah, let's say it turns sand into water. Now you would have to calculate how the molecular mass of silicon can be converted into water, and don't' worry about the molecules being different, magic has the tendency to emulate elements on a whim."

Percy blinked, "but isn't one of the laws of the universe that matter can neither be created nor destroyed?"

Mera nodded, "yes, I see someone has been readin their chemistry books. Anyway magic is the exception to it all. Think of magic as a cheat code to a video game," 'hitting the nail on the head there Mera,' Percy told himself, "magic can change what we understand about the world, twisting it into something else. But enough about advanced molecular transmutation, let's get back to your spell.

"Okay, so you can transform sand into water, you have to go through thousands of mental calculations in your head, feel the way your magic moves and command it. Remember Percy Magic is 50% theory and 50% hands on adaptability. So after all that you have a spell which you will have to sum up in a few words. Now every time you say those words the magic reacts and follows your subconscious commands, you guide your magic even when you don't realise you are doing it.

"Now, if you teach someone else the spell they will have to go through all the trials you did until the spell becomes second nature to them. But if a God invented a spell anyone can use it without needing to understand the complexities of said spell."

Percy nodded in understanding, "so you mean it tell me that spells made by a human have to be taught and learnt, but spells made by a God is something you know automatically? But how is that even possible?"

"I told you, words have power," Mera repeated, "your words are a promise to whatever God that created the spell, in this case Poseidon, that you would offer up a tiny amount of mana to that God. And without you realising it you have give said mana to the God, it's part of the mana cost for the spell. You are the son of poseidon, that is why the spell worked for you, even if you didn't invoke your father's name for the spell. You have a natural affinity for all spells created by Poseidon."

Percy nodded, "I see. So it's like a public transport vehicle."

Mera blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"It's like a public transport vehicle," Percy repeated himself, "the Gods are the government and the spells used are buses or trains. If we use a public bus provided by the government we have to pay them a small amount of money for a ticket, and further more we don't' have to do anything as the bus will take us and drop us wherever we want. But if we have a vehicle of our own, like a car, we have to learn how to drive, and spend time perfecting our technique. Right?"

Mera blinked as her mouth hanged open. "Two years. They take a two year course on spell theory in Atlantis. You just summarised two years worth of theory with an example relating Gods to the Government…...you are amazing my prince."

Percy grinned, "I know it."

Mera shook her head, "anyway where were we? Oh yeah, how Lord Poseidon probably self charges your mom's barrier. Well as I said words have power. You simply carve the spell's ancient Greek words into the side of the building or into the location you want it on, and you have a ready made spell. Now all you need to do is add this rune," Mera then drew a rune on the sand, "which supplies magic to the carved spell, and presto! Self charging spell."

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new rune!**

 **Spell charger- draw the rune next to any spell rune that needs to be charged. Cost- 0**

Percy blinked, "wait… I want to try something." Percy then walked over to one tree and took out Riptide. He then used it's edge to carve the rune for 'fire' in ancient Greek as he poured a tiny amount of mana into it.

Suddenly the tree exploded into flames which Percy quickly put out with water he gathered form the moisture.

"This is certainly going to help in the future," Percy said with a smile as he healed the damaged part of the tree, don't want little Percy Decker, the son of Pan, pissed off at him for damaging a tree. The kid kind of got protective when it came to wildlife, understandably considering who his dad is.

"So," Percy turned to Mera, "have anything else to show me?"

Mera smiled, "lots."

 **Some time later;**

Percy had learned a lot of theory form Mera, transfigurations, application of rune and spell based bonding (charms). He even learned a new curse;

 **Slice- Cuts whatever it is pointed at. Cost- 50 Mp Attack - 50**

It wasn't much, but a well placed Slice could kill a person. Percy walked back to his cabin mentally exhausted. As amazing as magic was, it was a pain in tha ass to learn!

Percy opened his cabin and promptly took off his shoes throwing them aside along with his socks. He laid down on his bed as he looked around, this place really was feeling a lot more empty without John in it.

Percy sighed, 'damn it, I don't want to sleep but I don't want to train.' Just then Percy realised something, he still had something to do, set up his TV and entertainment system!

Percy quickly got up with excitement flowing through his body, a change of pace was just what he needed. Percy looked around, 'now….where do I set it up?'

The obvious place would be on his table, it was rarely ever used these days, much to the anger of Annabeth, and it was the closest to a power socket. But Percy didn't want it there, he wanted to hang it on the wall, but he didn't know the first thing about carpentry. If only….wait.

Percy opened his inventory and took out one of the DVD's he bought, 'Learn the tricks and trade of the Handyman.'

Percy grinned, 'Photographic reflexes here I come.'

Percy quickly unpacked the TV and carefully put it on the table. He then took out the DVD player he bought and attached it to the TV putting in the video.

The video itself was boring, and Percy didn't have all the time in the world, well he did, but who wants to watched a documentary about a man who liked to play around with things that are basically giant man sized toys?

Percy quickly pressed the fast forward button activating his super speed to keep up with the increased frame rate. He didn't understand anything the man was saying, but he didn't need to.

 **80 minutes later;**

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill through watching someone via your photographic reflexes!**

 **Handyman skills, Lv- 17 (90%)**

 **The skills to repair/instal/create items inside a household.**

 **Efficiency - 75%**

 **Appraising of property**

 **Auto maintenance**

 **Barbecue pit maintenance**

 **Cabinet refacing**

 **Carpentry**

 **Ceiling repair**

 **Ceramic tile repair**

 **Cleaning**

 **Concrete work**

 **Countertops**

 **Crown moulding**

 **Curtain hanging**

 **Decks**

 **Door installation**

 **Door repair**

 **Dryer repair**

 **Dryer vent cleaning**

 **Dryer vent installation**

 **Drywall Installation**

 **Drywall repair**

 **Electrical wiring**

 **Energy Updates**

 **Fan installation**

 **Fence fixing**

 **Fireplace cleaning**

 **Flooring Installation and Repair**

 **Foundations**

 **Framing**

 **Garage door openers**

 **Garage doors**

 **General Maintenance**

 **Gutter Cleaning**

 **Gutter Repair**

 **Heating system tune-up**

 **Home inspections**

 **Home security systems**

 **Hot tubs and spas**

 **Insulation insulation (batts)**

 **Insulation insulation (blown-in)**

 **Lamp repairs**

 **Landscaping**

 **Lawncare**

 **Lockset adjustment**

 **Molding installation**

 **Moving**

 **Paint removal**

 **Painting**

 **Patio stone installation**

 **Pest control**

 **Plumbing repairs**

 **Porches**

 **Remodeling basements**

 **Remodeling bathrooms**

 **Remodeling kitchens**

 **Roofing**

 **Safety modifications**

 **Sealing driveways**

 **Senior Living Modifications**

 **Septic system repair**

 **Shelf installation**

 **Shelving**

 **Skylight installation**

 **Solar panels**

 **Soundproofing**

 **Sprinkler repair**

 **Sprinkler system installation**

 **Stain removal**

 **Staining furniture**

 **Stone work**

 **Storage area construction**

 **Storage area repair**

 **Swapping a toilet**

 **Swimming pool maintenance**

 **Tiling**

 **Wall building**

 **Waste and junk removal**

 **Water purification**

 **Water softening**

 **Window cleaning**

 **Window installation**

 **Window repair**

Percy's mouth hung open as he looked at the huge list of skills he acquired from watching the video. Sure the video was long, it was around 240 minutes long, and Percy took 80 minutes to watch it all, even at fast forward mode. But this was….this was just too much!

Percy now knew exactly how to fix something, that leaky fourth stall toilet in the boy's locker room? Done. That broken fence in Katie Gardener's' garden? Easy peasy. Fixing Apollo's tendency to flirt with committed women? Well, if Artemis couldn't do it then Percy certainly couldn't ether.

But right now, Percy knew what he had to do to instal his little set up. And luckily he had just the thing to help him, Alcyoneus's ring. With this he could control any metal to do what he wanted them to do. Meaning he could make nails out of anything.

Percy walked out to his porch and activated his precious stone manipulation perk summoning a clump of iron;

Ping!

 **You have spent 50 MP to summon: Iron!**

The club of iron was bigger than Percy's first but Percy was able to carry it easily. Percy then used Alcyoneus's ring to purify that clump of iron into a manageable bar of pure iron before transforming said bar of iron into a hanging fixture.

Percy then walked back in and fixed the fixture onto the TV before he made four holes in the wooden wall with his fingers. Super strength had it's uses.

Percy then carefully placed the TV in place as he slowly let go. It seemed the holes were deep enough that the TV didn't just slip out. It wasn't the most effective method but it got the job down.

Percy left the DVD player on the desk, he could figure out a place for it tomorrow, right now he wanted to just lay back and watch some movies.

Percy rummaged through his new collection and quickly took out the one skill he wanted to learn above everything else, martial arts.

The DVD he got was titled, 'Get My Black Belt Wado Ryu Karate' and it honestly looked awesome. It's cover feature black and red flames with people performing flying kicks and other such amazing feats.

Percy put the DVD in and turned the TV on. The DVD was a total of 6 hours, Percy obviously didn't have the time for that, so he just fast forwarded this one as well. He payed attention to everything performed, not one skill was left out of his sight, he saw and understood everything that was being done. Often times it was a slow process as the instructors would constantly repeat what they were doing, but Percy didn't let it bother him too much.

One and a half hours passed by and Percy say down on his bed, the documentary was finally over. He had seen all of it, all 6 hours worth of videos he crammed into a short time frame and…...he was disappointed to say the least.

This form of karate as…..well, it was basically shit. It may have been about combat before but now it is watered down to simple showboating. It featured 20% combat, 40% shouting and 40% dancing. No, wait, not dancing, _kata's_ yeah, that's what it's called, a Kata. Please note the sarcasm.

It seems Wado-ryu karate was basically just for self defence/showing off at competitions. These things called katas were basically a combo move that people could use in a fight, but they were just so boring! It was basically dancing!

Ping!

 **You have learnt a new skill through watching someone via your photographic reflexes!**

 **Martial arts, LV-X**

 **A series of movements that can cause harm or protect the user.**

 **Attack - Number of combo moves + STR + VIT + DEX**

 **Combo moves available:**

 **52 (Wado-ryu)**

 **Style: Wado-ryu, Rank- Black belt 1**

 **+2 Dex while performing these moves**

Percy raised an eyebrow. The most notable bonus of this skill is the +2 Dex, but the combo's are also nice…...though they don't really seem to make any sense. Percy knew them all, but they were all so ridge and complex, it didn't make any sense on how they could be used for practical combat.

'Maybe I should test this out,' Percy groaned as he channeled mana into his jewel and summoned Zed.

The sword's man bowed, "master."

"Hey Zed. I need you to help me out with my training" Percy told him. The servant lifted his blade ready to attack Percy, "no, this time we don't' use our weapons, just our hands."

Zed nodded as he laid his sword next to the wall as he and Percy faced off each other. Percy waved his hands and pushed all the furniture to the side giving them more space to move. Percy lifted his arms up, and widened his legs to his shoulders' length. He put his left hand up vertically and drew his right back, this was the basic stance for Wado-ryu.

"Begin," Percy spoke. Zed charged forward and swung at Percy's head. The demigod blocked with his left hand and punched with his right. Since his still had his seals on it didn't do much damage, but Zed was still sent backwards.

Zed made to move again but Percy was on him. He moved his feet two steps at a time, they spun around and Percy sent a back kick knocking Zed back which he followed with a one two punch combo rattling Zed's helmet.

Zed then kicked back, trying to push Percy off, but Percy's reflexes were so fast he caught it before it landed. Zed sent a punch that almost caught Percy in the chest, but in the last moment Percy blocked it with one arm and twisted the one around Zed's leg.

"Shit!" Zed cried out as he mule kicked Percy backwards.

Percy moved back and rubbed his sore abdomen, Zed still had his super strength and Percy was right now not using his own. Zed got up on his feet and began wailing on Percy.

Gamer's mind activated and Percy began to calmly block and counter Zed's hits. Percy moved faster and faster letting his body take over as he reacted before thinking. Percy then went on the offencive.

He punched Zed in the head and knocked him backward. He punched his abdomen and then putted his shin. Zed fell on his back;

 **Body Form Activated: Right and Left Arms**

Percy jumped up and activated Body Form as he brought both fists down crushing Zed into smoke once more.

 **Martial Arts combo's used: 8!**

 **Attack- 8 X 1.5 X 100 X 50 = 62,500!**

Percy grinned, he finally understood why this was so awesome. Just because the combos were in a particular order when he learnt them didn't mean Percy was stuck with that. It was like a piece of code, or an application. Percy could pick and choose which one he want to use, in no particular order.

That meant the more styles and techniques he learnt the more combos he knew and the more unpredictable the became. This could be the it, the difference between just fighting and winning. Most Godly beings used brute force to fight, that was why Percy could even think about taking them on. But now….now Percy had an advantage, he had a card up his sleeve.

Percy giggled, he actually giggled. He could wait to learn more. He really wanted to spam his Photographic reflexes skill to the max so he quickly took out the karate instruction disk and searched for something else to learn.

Percy eventually selected a DVD about how to sow, it wasn't much, but hey it could hurt to have an extra skill on stand by right? After all it's better to have something and not need it, then to need it and not have it.

He put the DVD in and just as Percy was about to curl up in his bed when his cabin door was thrown open as the majority of Percy's male friends, Michael, the Stoll brothers, Lee, Charles, Peter and Malcolm walked in.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "can I help you guys?"

"Holy shit she was right," Michael said looking at Percy's newly installed TV, "you do have one!"

Percy looked surprised, "what do you mean?" The boys ignored his question as the all walked in as the started jumping on the bed.

"Okay what is going on here?" Percy asked as he looked around, "why the Hades is everyone here?!"

Michael looked through all the DVD's Percy had while he spoke up, "well you see Travis and Conner overhead Thalia mention you bought a TV and a DVD player, so we all thought we should come over and watch a movie. By the way all the movies you have here suck."

Percy raised an eyebrow, " well I happen to think they are very educational Michale."

"You mean boring," Michael looked through them all reading their titles, "Carpentry. Karate. How to Garden? Holy shit man! All of these are so fuckign boreing!"

Percy sighed, "I happen to like them. They are very educational."

Travis and Conner grinned, "well Percy, we have something that is equally educational.," Travis exclaimed.

"Yup, very educational, and very fun," Conner commented in an excited tone.

"Really? Is this going to be like the last time we watched a movie?" Percy asked recalling the time they watched American Pie together.

Lee grinned, "maybe."

The guys in the cabin looked at Percy who sighed, "fine, but if anyone of you mention a word of this to anyone, and I especially mean Thalia, you are all dead. Got it?"

Travis waved Percy's question away, "yeah yeah, got it. We won't tell you girlfriend about how you are secretly a closet pervert that likes to watch pronos."

Percy grumbled, "at least I have a girlfriend, and no Travis, your right hand doesn't count."

The other boys recognized the insult immediately as even Conner startled to heckle his brother.

"There there Travis, I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend soon," Michael assured him, "now, let's watch some movies!"

Percy sighed, "fine, do you at least have a movie to watch?"

Connor nodded as he took out a DVD case from somewhere, Percy could never figure out where Conner hides his stuff.

The DVD was titled 'Backdoor Sluts 9' and it featured very sexy petite black haired porn star by the name Sasha Grey on the cover wearing next to nothing.

Conner grinned, "you are going to love this one."

Percy's eyes widened, "dude! That's an actually porno!"

Michael nodded eagerly, "yup. We could never play it on the projector in the Hermes cabin, to many little kids there, not to mention the girls. So when we heard that you not only had your own TV and an empty cabin…."

"No way! Thalia is going to kill man!" Percy yelled out in horror as a mental image of Thalia frying him with multiple lighting bolts.

"Relax Percy," Lee told him, "we promise not to tell her anything."

Charles nodded, "this is our secret."

Percy gulped, "guys..."

"Look at this Percy," Travis shoved the DVD into Percy's hands, "look at her. I swear she must be related to Aphrodite somehow!"

Percy gulped as he looked at the pron star on the cover. She didn't have any big 'assets' per say, but from all the images seen on the DVD of the video inside she more than made up for that with enthusiasm.

Percy gulped, he had never seen so much spit outside of a person's mouth. And to think all of that came from something so small.

'Please forgive me Thalia,' Percy gulped, "o-okay. Put it on."

"YES!" they cheered.

"Keep it down!" Percy snapped, "somebody close the damn blinds! I don't' want people peeping inside!"

"Sir yes sir!" Michael yelled out as he did just that. Conner quickly put the DVD inside Percy's new player and they all sat back and watched as Sasha Grey entertained them for the next hour.

 **One Hour Later;**

All the boys had their legs crossed as they sat a feet away from each other.

"That was…..." Percy started.

"Yeah…." Michael nodded.

"Do you think all girls like being treated like that?" Travis asked.

"You mean like a literal rag doll?" Lee asked.

Travis nodded and Charles replied, "no, I don't' think so. I think Miss Grey is….special in this case."

"I didn't know the human body could bend like that," Conner said as looked at the black TV screen, "and I didn't realise that dicks could be that…...big."

The boys nodded silently. Michael spoke up first, "I need to go."

"Me too," Travis said as they all started to leave one by one heading towards the bathroom or a private place.

Percy used his telekinetic powers to close the door without even getting up, he probably had it the worst of them all. He kept imagining him and doing what he saw in the prono. Needless to say Percy wasn't going to get up any time soon.

'I really hope this doesn't awaken anything in me,' Percy thought to himself as he looked at the two new skills he gained from watching the porno via his Photographic reflexes.

 **Acting, Lv- 16 (80%)**

 **The ability of a person to behave like something they are not**

 **80% believable.**

 **Range- Porno (90% success)**

 **Sex, Lv- 12 (30%)**

 **This includes the various actions involved during sex.**

 **Your climax- 1 ½ hours for every 2 Vit stat points. Present time- 65 ½ hours**

 **Bonus- 20% towards orgasm of partner**

 **Skills present;**

 **Fucking, Lv- 13 (90%)**

 **Fucking somebody.**

 **Chance of orgasm- 50%**

 **Finding the G-Spot- 45%**

 **Anal, Lv- 17 (40%)**

 **Sodomizing.**

 **Chances of orgasm- 60%**

 **Oral sex (for women), Lv- 17 (60%)**

 **How to please a woman using your mouth.**

 **Chances of orgasm - 60%**

 **Finding the G-spot- 40%**

 **Oral sex (for me-**

Percy closed the box before his eyes laid eyes on the last skill. When he watched that video he learnt everything, and yes, _everything_. Percy didn't want to think about, didn't want to even acknowledge that he is in possession of said skill. As far as he was concerned it is something that he will never speak of. No one will know of this skill, no one, _ever_.

Percy was glad Thalia knew about his Photographic reflexes or else he would have to explain why he was so good at sex considering he has never done it before.

In the end Percy was grateful for the new skills, it would make life so much more easier. And hopeful Thalia won't kill him when she finds out.

 **Next day;**

The next morning Percy had received an Iris message from the Collector. He told Percy that he had a plot ready for him, one which he believed Percy would love.

He told Percy took meet up at Sag Harbor, which was just a few short miles away from camp. Percy was nervous, the way the man spoke almost seems like he knew where camp was, but then again he was an immortal and the camp's locations wasn't really a great secret or anything.

So Percy meet up with the man as requested, meeting him at the docks at 12.

Percy walked up to the Collector who waited for him on a very comfortable looking motor boat.

"Are we going anywhere?" Percy asked the man.

"You'll see," he said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you want me to drive?"

"You're a son of Poseidon aren't you?"

Percy shrugged as he got into the boat, if this was a trap or something like that, Percy would atleast have homefield advantage. Percy started the boat with a snap of his fingers as he seamlessly connected with the spirit of the sea and all that was on and in it.

Percy carefully took the boat out onto open waters, "where are we going?"

"You'll see," The Collector simply replied, "just head Eastwards, and don't stop."

Percy sighed and did just that. With Percy boosting up their speed, the small motor boat had reached Gardiner's bay in a few minutes. Soon they could even see Gardiner's island in the distance when suddenly the Collector spoke up,

"There," he said pointing to the island, "that is where we need to go."

Percy was surprised by said nothing as he simply streamed the boat towards said island. Percy found a small port near the coast of the island where he carefully guided and anchored the motor boat.

"Tell me Percy," the Collector began, "what do you know about this island?"

Percy shrugged, "nothing really."

The Collector nodded, "it is to be expected. Well then let me tell you about this island. The island has been owned by the Gardiner family and their descendants for nearly 400 years, and it is the only American real estate still intact as part of an original royal grant from the English Crown."

The Collector climbed out of the boat and Percy followed suit. They walked out of the port and saw a car waiting for them with a female chauffeur greeting them with a wave;

 **Carol Dadeda, Caretaker of the Island**

 **Lv-8**

The woman was young, she should be around her late 20's or so. She greeted them both as the Collector and Percy got on sitting in the back. She got behind the wheel and began to drive them away.

"It is 3 miles wide and has a 27 miles long coast line," the Collector spoke as he looked out at the passing countryside, "it was given to the Gardiner family to possess forever, but due to a series of unfortunate events the last direct living member of the Gardiner family died a few years ago."

Percy shot the Collector a look for which the man laughed, "I had nothing to do with that, I assure you. But, the case remains, this land was passed onto the man's closest relative, who cannot afford to maintain this place. And so I bought it from her."

The car soon pulled up to an old looking manner that looked like it was built in the 1940's. The Collector and Percy stepped out as they walked towards the front of the manor, stopping before entering inside.

The Collector turned, "look at this," he pointed to the island in front of them. Percy did so and was amazed. If there was ever any place where a city for demigods could be built….it was this one. An island all for themselves, no need to hide, no need to run. And since it's an island the chances of monsters attacking are next to zero.

But despite all that Percy sighed, "how much?" Percy doubted he could afford it easly, even with all the money he could make from seeing each and every piece of Alcyoneus's body he would still have to work overtime to pull precious metals out of the ground. It would be a long and boring process, but he would do it.

"It's free," The Collector spoke startling Percy.

"W-what?!" Percy shouted, "it's free?"

The pale man nodded, "yes, consider it my gift to you, the prize you earned for guessing my name correctly."

Percy blinked, "is a name really worth all this? This island is probably worth billions!"

The Collector nodded, "yes, this island is worth billions, but so is a name. Don't forget that Percy Jackson," the man started into Percy's as red eyes meet green, "don't ever forget the power of a name."

Percy nodded blankly, "so…..when can I get the official documents out of the way?"

"It's already done," the immortal Jew responded, "I put it under your mother's name to be inherited by you once you come of age. Congratulations Percy Jackson, you are now the owner of an island."

Percy blinked, "holy shit."

The Collector chuckled, "I suggest your run along now, I'm sure you are eager to tell your friends the good news."

Percy blinked, "yeah...sure. But ah don't you need the boat?"

The Collector raised an eyebrow, "Percy I am well aware that you don't need a boat to travel, after all with a max speed little over mach 1 I doubt you need any vehicle at all."

Percy was nervous, "how did you know that? How did you know exactly how fast I can run? I never ever crossed mach 1 when in America, never. So how do you know that I can not only cross it, but surpass it?"

The Collector shrugged, "it's gift, like how you knew my name."

Percy was already getting freaked out. He gulped but said nothing else as he quickly turned as zoomed away in a blur of speed leaving the island and running over the water towards camp Half-Blood.

"That was awfully mean of you," the female chauffeur spoke up chuckling as she snapped her fingers turning her hair blue and her eyes sulphuric yellow, "I think you might have scared him off."

The Collector shrugged, "he's a brave boy sister, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"True, plus the island is just too good a deal to pass up," The woman grinned, "even for him."

"Are you planning on keeping up your disguise? Which one is this again?"

"Carol Dadeda, caretaker of the island," the woman said as she sighed, "and yes, how else am I going to introduce myself to him?"

The Collector raised an eyebrow, "isn't that a bit risky? We don't know if he-"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I told you, I know how he thinks, I know what he will do, and I know about his….particular powers. He won't make me out unless I want him to."

The Collector chuckled, "yes well do be carefull. You do remember the last time you got this excited."

The woman rolled her eyes, "that was one time Jojo!"

"You caused world war 1."

"Well…..fuck, forget this, I'll be careful from now on, I promise. After all," the woman's happy demeanor melted away as she narrowed her eyes, "it's about to start."

"Do you really think he's ready?"

The woman smirked, "yeah, I do. After all, he is The Gamer, there's nothing he can't handle."

* * *

 **Please not I will not be able to give chapters more frequently, despite it being summer, that's not the way it works in India, in fact college has already started for me.**

 **Enjoy, hope you like the new character I'm introducing, and also, yay for porn!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

 **You have slept in you own bed; HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

Percy groaned as he pushed the notification away getting up. Last night had been brutal. He had spent it training himself in his new found mana control abilities.

Oddly enough it was easy to control, kind of like water control, but it also had it's own unique properties. The closest things he could compare it to would be just pure energy, if he made a construct with it it became solid, if he didn't then it would just be pure energy.

Percy yawned as he threw his blanket off of him getting up, Thalia hadn't come in last night, she was also training like crazy. Something about improving her lighting control, Percy didn't ask because her secret's were her own.

Seeing Leo sitting by the TV made Percy smiled as he scratched the dog behind the ear waking him up. "Time to get up bud, we have a long day ahead of us."

Leo yawned, " _are we going for a walk?_ "

Percy nodded, "yup. A nice long walk."

Leo mumbled, " _good. I'll see you then._ "

Percy chuckled as Leo put his head back down returning back to sleep. The demigod quickly grabbed a towel and his phone as he walked out of the cabin. As he closed the door behind him suddenly somebody cried out;

"SUPRISE!"

Percy turned around in a flash dropping his towel as his hands immediately went to his pocket. Percy blinked as he realized standing before him in front of his cabin was all his friends. The head counselors, Michela, Clarisse, Annabeth, Nina, Mera, Nico, Decker even Peter from the Ares cabin was here.

"Ah, guys? What's going on?" Percy asked looking at his grinning friends.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Michael shouted out as everyone else chuckled.

"Forgot? Forgot what?" Percy asked.

"Told you he would forget," Annabeth mumbled, "and even after all the efforts we took waking up so early in the morning just to surprise him."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Percy asked desperately, "I'm really starting to freak out here guys!"

"Simple fish head," Thalia's familiar voice called out as the small group of demigods in front of the Poseidon cabin parted allowing Thalia to walk towards Percy with a cake in her hand. The cake was blue with a single light candle. On it were the words 'Happy Birthday Percy' written on it with deep blue frosting.

"Holy shit," Percy mumbled as Thalia stopped in front of him, "it's my birthday."

Ping!

 **It's your 14th birthday! Congratulations! Here are two presents!**

 **One free Level up and one new Perk!**

 **Level up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 14,850/14,850 (+1000) = 15,850**

 **Mana- 8,050/8,050 (+1000) = 9,050 (+20% more mana, +1,810) = 10,860**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-48 Exp- 0/130,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-100(+20)=120 (Multiseal – 6- 1.5(+20)=21.5)**

 **VIT-100(+11+20)=131**

 **DEX-50(+11+20)=81**

 **INT-100**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-100 (+50= 150)**

 **POINTS- 169**

 **MONEY- 25,437,683$/ 856D**

 **New Perk!**

 **Demigod's power- Earn an extra 10 points during every 5 levels. (starting from level 50)**

Percy was amazed at this, he had forgotten his birthday, again! He pushed the boxes away and looked at Thalia. She smiled at him as she presented the cake.

Percy grinned as every slowly began to sing happy birthday. Percy smiled at them all and quickly blew out the candle causing everyone to clap.

"Enough clapping!" Michael shouted, "let's eat this bad boy!" everyone chuckled but agreed with Michael's suggestion as the Poseidon cabin was filled to the brim with demigods.

Michael and the guys immediately jumped onto Percy's bed and turned on the TV, a documentary about Greek culture was playing. The girls quickly made a small group for themselves as they sat around gossiping while Nico and Decker were in one corner plotting their next prank with the help of the Stoll brothers.

Percy helped Thalia serve the cake as he smiled at her, "did you make this yourself?"

Thalia blushed, "yeah," she whispered in a low tone, "how did you know?"

Percy reached behind Thalia's ear as he took out a smudge of flour left behind, "you're a very messy cook."

Thalia blushed, "damn it. I thought I got all of it."

Percy chuckled, "it really doesn't matter," he kissed her on the check, "thanks Thalia, this is the best birthday ever."

Thalia kissed Percy back as the two began to serve everyone cake.

"Is eating cake the first thing in the morning really such a good idea?" Decker asked aloud.

"Shut up Decker! No one asked you!" Nico shouted at his friend, "and if you don't want your cake I'll just take-"

"-Nope!" Decker cried out as he grabbed the plate and moved it away from Nico's greedy hands, "no thank you."

Nico huffed as everyone chuckled at their antics. Percy chuckled but Decker was right, they did need more than just cake. So Percy opened up his inventory and started pulling out food from the Lotus casino that he had stored up in there.

All in all it was a good small party where people just sat around talking. Today was already starting to look like a good day.

After the heavy breakfast Percy and his small band of friends made way to the Mess Hall where the meet the rest of the camp. Everyone quickly went their own way while Percy and Thalia sat down together at the Poseidon table. They had been doing so for sometime now and people didn't really seem care, and since no one stopped them they continued to do so.

Percy sat next to her hand in hand, "so what's the plan for today?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Well I was hoping that we could take a day off," Percy told her with a grin, "maybe visit your brother in camp Jupiter, see how their doing. Then...I don't know, maybe see my mom and then…..well I honestly don't know."

"What did you do for your last birthday?" Thalia asked him.

"I went dungeon crawling with my dad."

Thalia blinked, "you cleared a dungeon with your dad? Poseidon? Like the God."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know. Bloody bugger stole my kill. He was all like, 'I didn't think you could handle it Percy,' but I could see the way he was looking at me, just wanted to steal my experiance points."

Thalia chuckled, "alright then, note to self, don't take Percy's experience points. So you have no plans for today? Nothing?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm not really a birthday planner kind of guy."

"What did you do before? You know, before all of this?"

"Well I…..I stayed at sea, I just…..stayed at the sea," Percy smiled remembering the fond memories, "my mom would take me out to the lighthouse we rented out in Montauk and we would spend the week there, just the two of us. I loved looking out at the see, it just…..relaxed me I suppose. Gods, looking back I so should have realised I was a son of Poseidon even then!"

Thalia smiled, "maybe. But let's get back to buisness, I want today to be the best day in your life, well one of anyway, so I was thinking why not go to an amusement park or something?"

Percy smiled, "an amusement park? Really?"

"What? No ood?"

Percy shook his head, "no...no, that sounds awesome," Percy grinned, "never been to one before. Well I have, but that one was abandoned and I had to fight off robotic spiders with video camera Hephaestus set up to try and catch Ares and Aphrodite making out."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "was that the time you and Luke had to retrieve the shield of Ares?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

Thalia nodded, "well I promise, no monsters, no robotic spiders and no Gods. Just you, me, and everyone else in camp."

Percy blinked, "what? Thalia we can't bring everyone with us! They aren't immune to their scent! With the whole camp there we are bound to draw every monster right to us!"

"And that is why I'm here," a familiar voice called out behind Percy.

The demigod turned and saw Edward standing behind him with a large silver briefcase by his side. The son of Hermes looked around as a look of nostalgia came over him, "even after all this time it hasn't changed a bit."

"Ed? What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he got up to give his older friend a hug.

"Hey Percy, and happy birthday," Edward said with a smile returning the hug, "and I am here to give you a present."

Percy stepped to the side as Ed put his briefcase on the table and opened it. Inside was filled will green pills each placed inside tiny individual plastic bags. A quick count told Percy that there was enough for the entire camp, with a lot left over.

"Good job Ed," Thalia said with a grin, "you pulled through."

Edward scoffed, "why do you act so surprised? I told you I would have it ready didn't I? Please, have some faith daughter of Zeus."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah money pants, sorry if I offended you, please accept my most sincere of apologies," she said pouring on the sarcasm.

"You know when you say it like that that I kind of feel like you don't appreciate me," Edward said forening.

"Okay what is going on?" Percy asked, "I seriously feel left out."

"Well you _girlfirend_ here," Edward emphasized the word grinning at Percy, "called me up and asked for a favour. A sort of birthday present for you."

Percy turned to Thalia, "you asked him to make the pills?"

Thalia nodded, "yup, we knew they worked, so I figured why not? So I figured, 'hey Percy's birthday is coming up, and everyone in camp is working super hard, so why not give them a break?' And just like that got the awsome idea of an amusement park."

Percy blinked, "seriously? How did you even get Ed's number?"

"I got it from your phone," Thalia said with a shrug, "by the way you should really store that in your inventory."

"I don't get a signal in my inventory," Percy told her, "so nobody would be able to call me if I did that."

Thalia shrugged, "anyway, so I planned this all out, aren't I the best girlfriend ever?"

Percy smiled, "yes, yes you are," he then kissed Thalia deeply as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

They broke the kiss when Percy suddenly had a thought, "but how are we going to get tickets for an amusement park? There are at least 150 demigods here, we can fill a normal park all on our own!"

"Already got that covered," Edward spoke up as he pushed the green pills away revealing a stack of tickets inside the briefcase. He passed them to Percy who looked them over;

 **Full day pass to Splish Splash water park!**

 **This pass gives you full access to every ride and attraction in the Splish Splash water park! The price of meals is not included. Please bring your own water wear.**

"Holy shit Ed," Percy said looking at the tickets, "these must have cost a fortune." Percy knew the water park that was featured in this ticket, it was very popular and very expensive for the normal person to go to.

"Not really," the billionaire said with a shrug, "anyway I basically bought the entire park out for the day, so….I suggest we all leave as fast as we can."

Percy blinked at Ed and then turned to Thalia again, "you are the best girlfriend ever, period."

Thalia grinned, "I know. Now, go ahead," she pointed to the head table where Chiron was waiting for him, "tell them all what we are going to do today."

Percy grinned as he gave her another kiss walking towards Chiron. "Did you know what they were planning?" he asked his old mentor.

"Well…..a little," the old hero trainer admitted, "it is good to see Edward back in this Hall," the legendary teacher spoke as he smiled at Ed who smiled back, "now, go ahead Percy, make your announcement."

Percy nodded as he turned around and cleared his throat, "alright everyone listen up!" the campers stopped eating as they all turned to him one by one, "now I know what you are thinking, 'he's probably going to make some announcement about training or something', and while usually that would be the case today is going to be a little different."

The campers all looked surprised while Thalia and Edward smiled knowingly. Percy continued, "as some of you might know today is my birthday," he paused waiting for them to complete their birthday wishes and greeting before continuing, "yes, thank you. And so, my gift to you all today is this, today there will be no training."

Everyone broke into cheers and applause even louder than the ones they gave for his birthday. Percy sighed, 'they are a little too excited about all this. Am I really that bad?'

After the stopped cheering Percy continued, " but that is not the only gift. The other was done in surprise by my wonderful girlfriend Thalia," the girl mentioned blushed, "who managed to do it without tipping anyone off, somehow."

Percy held up the tickets, "full day passes to Splish and Splash, the water park. Everyone, get your swimming suits ready, we are going to a water park!"

This time they cheered even louder making Percy smile.

"How are we getting there?" Clarisse asked out loud.

Percy turned to Ed who spoke up, "I rented out a couple of school busses, they will be here in about….an hour's time. Enough space for us all."

The campers started to whisper amongst themselves again as a buzz of excitement filled the air. Percy smiled, "alright, get ready and meet us by the barrier tree in one hour's time. Head counselors are obviously responsible for making sure everyone get's ready on time and obviously this isn't compulsory, you can stay back, but I don't really think you want to."

"No shit Sherlock!" Michael yelled out.

"Fuck you Michael!" Percy cursed back.

"I didn't realise you were gay Percy!"

"I'm not, it doesn't count when the guy looks like a girl!"

Michael blinked, "you think I'm pretty."

Percy blushed, "okay, fine, you win. Let's just drop this."

"Oh hell no," Michael replied with a grin, "you think I'm pretty!"

"Micheal...stop, please."

"Do you think I'm prettier than Thalia?"

"Dude, it's my birthday, stop."

"No, of course not, she's your girlfriend, how about Annabeth? Am I prettier than her?"

Percy whimpered, "you won, okay? Please just stop."

"No way! Tell me Percy, am I prettier than Annabeth? Tell me! Tell me!"

Zap!

Michael was paralyzed by a well placed zap of electricity from Thalia. She blew on her outstretched finger like it was a gun, "you don't have to thank me."

The camp chuckled at their antics as quickly they all started to talk amongst themselves again.

Just then Annabeth spoke up, "wait...you want to bring the entire camp to the park? Won't our collected scents attract a lot of attention? The monstrous kind?"

Edward smiled, "and that's what this is for," he said tapping his case. He put it down on nearest table and opened it again. He then stepped aside allowing everyone in camp to get a clear view of the large collection of green pills inside it.

"Wait...are those..." Annabeth began.

"The immunity pills," Edward nodded, "with these you won't have a problem with monsters catching your scent again."

The campers all began to murmur among themselves again. It had been a week since they all heard about the immunity pills. Since then the campers had all been anxious to get their hands on a pill for themselves, but they knew it had to be tested first.

"So...who wants to go first?" Thalia asked.

The campers looked nervous as nobody stepped forward. But just then a voice called out, "us!"

Nico and Decker walked out of the gathered demigods with eager smiles on their faces as they eyed the pills.

Percy smiled, "I should have know you two would want to try them out first."

"You know it," Decker said grinning at the young man he had come to view as an older brother or sorts.

"Alright then, before we begin," Thalia turned to Percy, "maybe you should grab some milk from the kitchen."

Percy nodded as he did just that. Soon everyone from camp gathered up behind Nico and Decker waiting patiently for their turn. They all basically had the same reaction, panting with a look of constipation. Not even the Aphrodite kids could make that look good, though Drew did somehow manage to pull it off.

Soon the demigods went back to their cabins to pack as Edward meet up with the other head councilors and Chiron to catch up or simply talk. Percy and Thalia on the other hand slipped into Poseidon's cabin where Percy provided to show Thalia just how much he loved her gift.

Ping!

 **Kissing, Lv- 14 (20%)**

 **It is what it is. The higher level you are the better kisser you are. And remember practise makes perfect.**

 **Your level is kissing leaved the person feeling happy for the 10 hours**

 **15% chance of turning them on.**

 **An hour later;**

Percy, Thalia and Leo walked to the entrance of the camp and waited near the barrier tree where most of the campers had already gathered. Thalia and Percy had a wide smile on their face, one didn't have to be a child of Athena to figure out why.

Peleus the dragon had been growing at a steady pace over the last month. He was now big enough to wrap around the branch on which the Golden Fleece was perched. He didn't look like much of threat right now, what with Katie Gardener current playing with the gaurdian, feeding him some berries from out of his hand, but Percy knew that the creature was still a dragon, meaning he would grow up big and strong.

Annabeth noticed then, "hey guys, what," Annabeth paused and sighed,"…..Thalia you got like twenty hickies around your neck."

Thalia blinked as her hand went immediately to her neck as she blushed. Percy chuckled causing Thalia to beat his stomach playfully.

"You know I can heal those if you want," Percy offered, "if it really bothers you so much."

"No..." Thalia muttered, "it's cool." Percy grinned while Annabeth just sighed at her friend's actions. It was like Thalia was a different person every time she was with Percy, more open, more…..normal.

Soon it was 9 and everyone had gathered around the barrier tree. Edward soon lead the small group down the hill and to the main road where sure enough was 3 school buses waiting for them.

They all got on, cabin by cabin. Percy, Thalia, the Athena and Hermes cabin all got on one bus with Edward as their 'adult' supervisor. Unfortunately Leo couldn't come with, but the wolf hybrid didn't seem to mind, something about having the camp all for himself. Percy was just hoping they didn't all come back to see the camp covered with piss.

Soon the bus was in motion and very was buzzing in excitement.

"Alright everyone!" Edward shouted out, "let's sing a travel song!"

"Please don't," Percy mumbled.

"Shut up Percy!" Ed replied with a grin, "now, 100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall."

Percy was practically in tears as quickly everyone joined in. Thalia grinned at her boyfriend's pain as she too joined up on the sound singing the loudest.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

 **One long ride later;**

"...pass it around! 21 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"We're here!" Percy shouted out loud pointing at the billboard for the water park in question that came into view.

The campers all in the bus quickly stopped singing talking amongst themselves, whispering how excited they were. Percy sighed at the sweet relief of not having to listen to that accursed song anymore while Thalia just smiled.

They quickly reached the place and sure enough Percy was the first one out of the bus. He didn't mind the trip itself, that was fine, and the singing was...manageable. It was just how damn slow everything was going! Percy could have run the same distance in less than a minute, so being forced to sit inside a bus that went at a snail's pace compared to him was kind of boring.

Soon everyone gathered in front of the water park's entrance as they all began to pair up. Percy obviously paired up with Thalia and were put in charge of the minor demigods, it was the couple's job to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

They all quickly left the parking lot and approached the water park. The entrance was a big wooden building with open walls and a roof shaped like an umbrella with a corridor on either side leading to a small building that was marked as the men's and women's changing room.

Edward quickly greeted the manager of the place who trated Ed like a God, considering the man did just buy of the entire park for the day. After exchanging a few words Ed came back to the campers who were anxious to get going, some were bouncing on their feet in excitement.

"Alright everyone the first thing we need to do is change!" Edward called out, "these are the changing rooms. The mens are to my left," he pointed behind him, "and the women's are to my right. Get changed and meet up on the other side of this building!"

The campers all nodded as they all quickly ran off to do so. Percy opened his inventory and passed Thalia her bag which she had packed before while he himself went into the men's changing room and quickly got ready.

Percy came out and found that he was the first one to get ready, obviously changing at super speed had some perks. He had chosen a simple set of blue and black swimming trunks that reached halfway to his knees along with a set of flip flops. His Olympus tattoo with the nine stripes and the scar he got from Alcyoneus was on full display. He didn't really care about the scar, he got used to seeing it, plus Thalia thought it looked cool so that was a plus.

He quickly passed a small ticket barrier, which had been disabled since they already knew he was meant to be here. The other side of the building lead to a courtyard of sorts filled with a single bagel stand and a couple of gaming stands which were filled with employees that smiled at him.

Percy smiled back but quickly ignored them as he walked forward passed the courtyard and towards a gift shop of sorts that was currently closed, guess Ed didn't want the campers spending money on it.

Percy took a deep breath, through his connection with water he could feel everything inside this park. Every single ride in here featured several metric tons of water being pumped in and out. Percy could feel it all flow through the pipes below him. The park might look big above ground, but the stuff underneath was simply massive.

"Well don't you look handsome," Percy heard his dad's voice call out.

Percy turned as sure enough there was Poseidon dressed up in his usual blue hawaiian shirt and beige slacks with his trident in the form of a pool noodle. The God had a couple of shades on along with a large straw hat as he sipped from a giant slurpee.

"Dad?" Percy asked as he smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Just came to wish you a happy birthday son," the sea God said smiling, "Happy Birthday Percy, 14 is a very big milestone you know."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I'm sure."

"But I must say you don't look 14," Poseidon examined Percy body, "if I was to guess you would easily be confused by someone older…...maybe 17."

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's a perk I obtained from fighting a monster. It basically increases my growth causing me to reach my prime quicker."

Poseidon whistled, "nice. Though such a blessing must also have a drawback."

Percy sighed, "it does. It also increase my, ah,well, my sexual drive," Poseidon snickered at Percy's blush, "but Gamer's mind helps me keep it under check, mostly."

"And the things that Gamer's mind can't control?"

Percy blush grew redder, "I ah, I manage."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Thalia?" Percy didn't say anything which only made the God grin even wider, "I see. Well it does make sense. Just do push it okay? I don't want to be a grandfather so soon. Well I am already, but that's not the point."

"Dad!" Percy yelled, "seriously! Stop! We haven't even...well you know."

Poseidon nodded, "okay fine, I'll stop, but only because I know how embarrassing it is for you to have the sex talk with your father." Percy grumbled but said nothing. Slowly Poseidon's smile went away as he looked at the scar on Percy's body, "does it hurt?"

"What?" Percy asked confused before looking at where Poseidon was staring, "on, no. Not really."

"Hum, maybe Gamer's body is keeping the pain away," Poseidon said, "mostly scars like that...they tend to make a person feel...something."

Percy nodded, "I figured. Anyway don't' worry, I'll training every day to become stronger, it won't happen again."

Poseidon sighed but nodded, "yes, it won't. And I am here to make sure of that."

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

Poseidon said nothing as he snapped his finger summoning something in a flash of bright light. As Percy blinked away his temporary blindness he looked to see his dad holding up a black metal gauntlet.

"Here," Poseidon threw the gauntlet to Percy who caught it with ease.

The son of Poseidon looked it over, the gauntlet was black with greek runes written all over it in white. Percy could understand some, mostly the basic ones, but the rest were way too advanced for him.

The gauntlet itself was made out of a very light metal that shined like glass and very soft cloth. The forearm had a large slab of metal going all the way around the forearm. The writs and glove however were made out of the soft, almost silk like cloth, with a blue line going between the metal and the leather.

"Go on," Poseidon prompted, "put it on." Percy nodded as he made to remove his watch and armband of Cerberus when Poseidon stopped him, "leave them on."

Percy looked at his father confused, "there doesn't really seem to be enough space for them. Are you sure-"

"Yes, yes, now put the damn gauntlet on, I want to see if it works," Poseidon said sheepishly as he motioned Percy to hurry up.

Percy wondered why his dad was in such a hurry be he shrugged it off, crazy Gods. He put the gauntlet on and was surprised to find that his watch and bracelet didn't scratch the inside, hell it barely felt like he was wearing anything at all. He could however feel his hand push up against the gauntlet, but it never felt something resisted him, it was like it went on forever.

"This is amazing," Percy said moving his wrist around getting a feel of the gauntlet, "it doesn't' even feel like I'm wearing it."

Poseidon grinned, "yes it is charmed to feel like that. Think of it as space being compressed multiple times in one point, this skill is called, 'Spatial Deflection', but I just like to call it the bigger on the inside charm."

Percy nodded as he suddenly realised why the metal seemed familiar, "did you make this out of the Galvron I gave you?"

Poseidon grinned, "yup. The metal is pure galvron, mostly. The rest is a mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold. The cloth on the other hand, well that's Galvron mixed in with some of Athena's personal silk collection, virtually indestructible and it feels like silk to the normal touch."

Percy blinked, "dad….that sounds super expensive."

Poseidon grinned, "I know, I'm awesome. But after you defeated Alcyoneus Hades felt indebted to you. So he offered to pay up his debt to you by giving me the raw supplies to build your armour. Don't ask how I got the silk...just don't."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "armor?"

Poseidon grinned, "why don't you go ahead and observe your new gift Percy. I assure you, you won't be confused anymore if you do."

Percy did just that;

 **Percy's gauntlet;**

 **This gauntlet is the basic form of Percy's armour. It is made out of Galvron and a combination of other metals. The cloth is a combination of Athena's divine silk and Galvron.**

 **Features;**

 **Can only be used by Percy or who ever he gives permission to.**

 **It has a storage space present underneath the metal forearm plate, slide to access.**

 **Currently being stored- 2 pens, a box of Nectar and Ambrosia.**

 **It has electromagnets and a charm present in the metal forearm plate that will automatically summon or repel your shield.**

 **The cloth can become as hard as metal, simply channel mana into it.**

Percy stopped right there as he immediately wanted to try out all the gauntlet just said. He looked at the metal plate around his forearm and pressed on it. It was pushed in and clicked, sliding open revealing the hidden compartment inside.

"Ah, so that's what you wanted to see first." Poseidon smiled, "well you see I figured you needed a few extra weapons, just in case something happened to Waverider and Riptide. Sure you have your inventory, but incase you are unable to use it, this might be helpful."

Percy nodded dumbly as he looked in the storage spot, which was 4 inches deep. Percy remembered what his dad said, 'it is bigger on the inside.' That explained how a four inch deep storage compartment could be in his gauntlet.

Percy then looked what was stored there. Like the description said there were two golden pens stored in there, they looked almost exactly like Riptide, except more...new? Yeah, new. And next to the pens was a tin box containing a square of Ambrosia that was dipped in Nectar.

Percy then closed the compartment and began to channel mana into the cloth on his hands. Suddenly the smooth, almost silk like, material turned hard. It felt like Percy was wearing chain mail, thick, but not that heavy. The smooth silk curved jagged, taking on an almost fish-scale like appearance. That wasn't the only new feature as Percy found metals caps over his knuckles. They must appear when he activates the clothes hard mode.

Percy deactivated the enhanced cloth and turned back to reading the info box for the gauntlet;

 **Special features;**

 **Activate Arm gaurd mode- Transform you gauntlet into its arm gaurd mode. To activate say, 'Wave.'**

 **Activate full Armour mode- Transform you gauntlet into it's armour mode. To activate say, 'Tsunami.'**

 **Deactivate- Say 'Low tide.'**

Percy blinked as he snapped his head to his dad, "dad…..did you make me an armour?"

Poseidon grinned, "hell yeah I did." Percy turned from his father to his gauntlet and simply started with his mouth open. "Well?" Poseidon asked him, "what are you waiting for?"

Percy grinned, "Tsunami!"

The gauntlet glowed blue as suddenly it exploded into motion. Percy saw more than felt peice of armour come out of the gauntlet and flow into their place. The silk and metal moved separately. The silk moved like a fast stream of water as it coated Percy's entire body in a few seconds flat. The metal on the other hand were like boats that sailed on the silk, moving to where they needed to go.

Percy felt the chest piece slide into places as suddenly the silk jumped up and sewed itself into the metal, blowing blue where the silk metal metal. The chest peice then moved as it suddenly expanded meeting with the pieces of metal on Percy's abdomen and fusing with them forming one whole piece of greek style armour that ended slightly below Percy's shoulders.

On Percy's right hand came a gauntlet similar to the one on his left, though a bit smaller in size. There was no metal on Percy's biceps and triceps allowing him for a full range of motion with his arms.

Soon his trunks was covered with the armour as a belt snapped into place taking the form of a plain band of white that broke apart the constant black suit.

Percy's legs didn't have any more metal on them, most of it was just silk, the this cloth seemed thicker, like the kind Percy found in his friction proof suit. He had knee gaurd that looked very sharp and a set of shin guards that came to his upper shin. His shoes were exactly like his fric shoes, down to the pattern on the soles, except these were again black and blue keeping with the theme.

Just then Percy felt something creep on his face, the silk covered his ears and hair leaving only the front half of his face free. Suddenly a large metal dome closed down on Percy's vision shutting close.

Percy could see through two holes in, what he assumes, is the helmet. Percy looked looked down and moved his arm around, "woah."

Ping!

 **Armour activated!**

 **+20% MP**

 **+10% HP**

 **+70% Elvish magic**

 **+5 Dex**

 **+2 Str**

 **+3 Vit**

 **+2 levels for water, ice, shadow and earthquake control**

Percy looked at all that and couldn't help muttering the words that came to his mouth, "fuck me!"

Poseidon grin grew even bigger, which almost seemed impossible, "I hope you like the design, I made it myself."

"You made this?!"

"Well not physically," Poseidon admitted, "I did design how it should look and all that but my forgers took care of the actually creating."

"Still," Percy looked down, "this is so cool!" Percy immediately summoned a block of ice in front of himself forming a mirror to check himself out.

If he had to describe himself in one word it would be cool. On his chest peice was the form of Waverider expertly designed into it, it looked so much like the real thing it was scary. The helmet in was a full mask one, kind of like a great helm except more streamlined. Percy could see a fin like structure on both sides of his helmet and a large on the top back. It reminded him of a shark, two small fins in the side and one large one on top.

The one thing that Percy didn't notice though was the cape that he now had. The cape was black with its ends attached to pins near his neck. It looked similar to his armour cloth, but much more thicker.

Percy then Observed his armour;

 **Percy's armour;**

 **Armour made out of Galvron and a combination of other metals. The cloth is a combination of Athena's divine silk and Galvron.**

 **Features-**

 **Enchanted to be resistant even under extreme weather conditions.**

 **Flame proof**

 **Water proof**

 **The cloth can become as hard as metal, simply channel mana into it.**

 **Friction proof**

 **Defence- Indestructible**

 **Boots-**

 **+20% MP**

 **+10% HP**

 **+70% Elvish magic**

 **+5 Dex**

 **+2 Str**

 **+3 Vit**

 **+2 levels for water, ice, shadow and earthquake control**

 **Special feature-**

 **God Mode-**

 **Will give you +50 points to all stats and 9 million defence points**

 **Cost- all your mana, leaving you unable to use your mana while in this mode. -20 to all stats after use.**

 **Time limit- 5 minutes**

 **Percy's cape;**

 **Cape made out of a combination of Galvron, Athena's silk and celestial bronze.**

 **Feature-**

 **Memory cloth- While usually it is a normal flexible cloth, if one was to pass mana through it, the cloth will take on whatever form said user choices. The cloth will also become as hard, provided a passable level of defence**

 **100 MP- Iron hard**

 **500 MP- Steel hard**

 **1000 MP- Chromium hard**

 **1500 MP- Quartz hard**

 **2000 MP- Diamond hard**

"Dad this thing has enough stats to make a normal human on par with the average demigod!"

Poseidon grinned, "thats why I keyed it to only you and whoever you give permission to. No one else can activate it, let alone use the gauntlet."

"How do I take this off?" Percy asked pointing at his helmet.

"The button is on the temple," Poseidon supplied.

Percy pressed on his right temple causing a screen to slide down. The helmet's eyes sockets started to glow blue as Percy saw a virtual screen in front of him that showed his life and mana bar in the corner along with a mini map.

"What the hell?" Percy asked looking at the health and mana bar. It was perfect, it told him exactly how much mana he had and how much he was recovering on a per second basis.

"Ah yes, the hud screen. Something the Fates suggested I do."

"You talked to the Fates?"

"More like they talked to me," Poseidon said with a shrug, "anyway, they gave me the spell to use on the screen. They told me it would help you know how much energy you had let behind. It a Gamer thing right?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, something like that." Percy pressed the button on the right again deactivating the screen. The helmet's eye sockets stopped glowing as Percy's vision returned to normal. He then pressed the button on his left temple causing the helmet to pop open revealing Percy's face.

"So...what do you think?" Poseidon asked eagerly.

Percy looked down, "dad….I don't know what to say. This armour it's…...is amazing."

Poseidon nodded, "I know, I made sure you only had the best. It was easly with the Galvron, the metal is a great mana conductor so I was able to put in a tone of enchantments. This is probably one of the best forged pieces of armor in the entirety of Atlantis."

Percy quickly hugged his dad pulling him close, "thanks dad...this is….this is the best gift I have ever gotten."

Poseidon grinned, "you made me proud Percy," the God broke the hug and looked Percy in the eyes, "I don't have many son's that have been….necessarily good people. They were never respected much in the Greek world but you…..you have made me proud son."

Percy smiled, "thanks dad."

Poseidon grinned, "anytime.

"Although…..the cape is a little….too much?"

Poseidon sighed, "I'll admit, it is more Roman than Greek, but you are the head of the oncoming war Percy. Both the Greeks and the Romans look up to you. You're their hero, so you need to at least look the part."

Percy wanted to argue but he knew Poseidon was right. So instead he just sighed, "yeah, you're right, I guess."

Poseidon nodded, "though if you want to remove it, all you have to do is," Poseidon reached behind Percy's armour and pressed a rune below the back of his neck causing the cape to retract back into the shoulder pins they came out of.

Percy grinned, "cool, everyone else is going to be so jealous."

Poseidon chuckled, "yes, yes, I am sure they will be. Speaking of the demigods I do believe the rest of them have arrived, meaning it is time for me to go."

Percy looked over and saw a couple of demigods unchanged and ready. Percy nodded, "right, Low Tide," he said deactivating his armour causing all of it to pour back into his left gauntlet leaving Percy in his trunks and flip flops.

"Have a great birthday son," Poseidon told Percy giving him another hug.

"Thanks dad," Percy replied, "and thanks again for this amazing gift, I promise, I won't let you down."

Poseidon grinned, "I know you won't." The God then disappeared in a flash of light leaving Percy alone.

The demigod quickly threw his new gauntlet into his inventory and walked back to his fellow demigods, he would learn to use his new armor later, but for now it was time to relax and have fun.

Percy walked back to the demigods, it seemed only the guys were ready along with a few girls. Percy went to Michael who, along with Travis and Conner, was busy ogling Katie Gardener who was wearing a green two piece.

Percy sighed, "you know if you three stare any harder you might burn a hole into her bikin."

"Shut up Percy!" Michael hissed, "don't say that out loud! We don't want her to find out!"

Percy rolled his eyes but remained quite. But they did have a point, Katie was hot. She was extremely gifted in the chest department, one couldn't tell before due to all the baggy clothes she wore, but Katie had some great big melons on her. But that didn't mean Percy perved on her, no he didn't, he had far too much of a healthy fear of his girlfriend to do that.

But Katie wasn't the only good looking girl in the group, in fact almost all the campers were good looking with very athletic bodies. But then again they were all the children of the Gods, so it made sense that they all looked beautiful or handsome. Plus they trained everyday, hell Percy was surprised that camp half-blood wasn't just one big orgy party 24/7. Sure a few people did it, mostly couples or children of Aphrodite, but over all it was just like any normal teenage camp. You know if a normal teenage camp fought monsters and controlled the very elements.

"Damn look at Clarisse," Travis said out loud pointing at the daughter of war who had just come out of changing room.

Why Clarisse wasn't what one would call a….classical beauty, she was very sexy in her own right. Clarisse's' body was trimmed of all fat with tightly packed muscle. Her breasts weren't huge like Katie's but her ass was very firm. She wore a red two piece bikini with black straps that showed of her trained body. There was something to be said about a girl with ab's, and judging by the way Michael's jaw was hanging Percy believed he liked it.

Percy chuckled, "seriously Michael you need to pick up your jaw before someone shoves a coconut into it."

Michael snapped shut as he blushed, "s-shut up."

"You know," Percy lowered his voice to a whisper as he put his hand over Michael's shoulder, "you could go and pair up with her." Michael's eyes widened at the suggestion as Percy continued, "she doesn't have a partener, I think, and neither do you. So…., what do you say?"

Michael gulped, "w-well she does look pretty, I guess."

Percy patted Michael on the back, "then go talk to her."

Michael gulped nervously but nodded as he did just that. Percy smiled at the sight of his two friends chatting.

The next person to come out of the woman's changing room was Mera who winked at Percy. She wore a two piece bikini with a green lower piece and a purple chest piece that was shaped like a seashell. Percy didn't even understand how those things held back her massive chest and not snap at the straps. Mera's breasts were probably a solid D cup and the way she puffed out her chest showed how much she liked them.

Percy however didn't linger long, which caused Mera to huff in annoyance but the mermaid didn't say anything about it. Just then Percy saw Thalia walk out of the shower. Percy's eyes widened and his mouth opened in amazement.

Thalia was wearing a black one piece swim wear that really enfranchised her curves. He breasts were pressed together by the tightness of the suit enhancing her cleavage. The 'v' shaped cut at the bottom displayed her wide hips and thick thighs drawing the attention of everyone there. Percy swore even some of the girls looked at those things in lust.

The only reason why Percy wasn't immediately turned on at the mere sight of her was because he had seen it all before. But even then there was still a part of him that instantly shut off, and Percy thinks it was the part of him that made proper words.

"W-wo-ah," Percy stammered as Thalia approached him.

She smiled at him, "and here I thought seeing me half naked won't interest you anymore."

"I don't know why you thought that," Percy told her as he once again looked her up and down, "damn, I'm a lucky guy."

Thalia grinned, "and I'm a lucky girl," she looked his once over lingering too long near his abs, "Gods those things are so damn hot!"

"Yeah they are," a daughter of Aphrodite, Drew something, called out. Percy turned and saw her and a few other female campers were looking at them, or more specifically, him.

"Back off Drew, or I swear I make you hair look like a puff ball," Thalia growled out as her hands crackled with bluish current. Drew and the others immediately backed of, the girl didn't spend hours on her hair only to have it turned into a perm because she pissed of the daughter of Zeus.

"Damn Thalia," Percy said grinning, "didn't know you were that protective of me."

Thalia huffed, "well I am," she looked at his scar as a look of regret took over her face, "especially with you."

Percy knew Thalia still blamed herself for his scar, he didn't understand why, it wasn't her fault a Giant almost killed him. But he understood the guilt she must have felt when she saw it, so he did what any good boyfriend would, he smiled as he hugged her, "relax Thalia, I'll be fine." Thalia nodded but said nothing. Percy kissed her on the cheek, "come on I know what'll make you feel better," Percy then too Thalia to one of the ice cream stands.

Percy looked at the stad and grinned, "go on, my treat," he said smiling at Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus smiled as his gesture as she looked at the options available. "I think I'll have…."

As Thalia was making her ice cream selection Percy felt his boyfriend scenes go off. It was some kind of sixth sense he got every time a situation involved Thalia. It wasn't really a skill, at least the Game didn't register it as such, more like a gut instinct. Percy turned around and immediately saw what was tigger his boyfriend scenes.

Travis and Conner had their eyes stuck on Thalia's behind, as was Lee, but he was much more discreet about it. Now Percy didn't honestly mind them looking, after all Thalia was a pretty girl, but something in him still wanted to rip their throat out for even thinking about checking his girl out. It was a part of him he didn't like, but it was still a part of him.

So Percy came to a compensation. Instead of killing them Percy decided to teach them a lesson. He reached out with him mind and visualized the straps on their swimming trunks. He grabbed hold of them with their mind and pulled them up at the same time giving both boys a mean wedgie.

"EEP!" Travis and Conner yelled out as they felt their pants being yanked up before they were suddenly let go causing them to drop to the ground. They held their groin in pain as they slowly looked for what caused this.

Suddenly the two of them felt a wave of bloodlust hit them hard. Sweat began to gather along their brows, it was one of the largest amount of Bloodlust they have ever felt. The only other time the two felt this much coming at them was from that time they pranked the Aphrodite girls by putting glue on their lipsticks.

The two demigods and everyone around them slowly turned to the source of the bloodlust and found themselves staring at Percy's eyes which were glowing red. The brothers gulped as Percy glared at them. Percy then looked to Lee who was also sweating a bit, the message was clear, Travis, Conner, Lee and every other boy there knew that if they ever looked at Thalia wrong they would regret it.

"Damn Percy," Thalia said giggling as she handed him his blueberry ice cream cone, "didn't know you were that protective of me."

All of Percy's anger washed as away as he blushed taking his cone from Thalia, "I ah….well at least we know that we are perfect for each other."

Thalia chuckled, "yeah. I would electrocute any girl that leered at you while you would wedgie any guy who looked at me. We are totally a match made in heaven."

Percy smiled as he turned to their server, a young man who didn't seem to notice the whole bloodlust thing. "How much do owe you?" Percy asked the man with a smile.

"Nothing," the man replied, "everything here is already payed for in full."

Percy was surprised, 'guess Ed really is pulling out all the stops for today.'

Soon everyone was ready and Percy stepped to the front of the group. He cleared his throat, "now before we all go out and have fun, I want to address one small thing,"everyone quieted down to listen to what Percy had to say, "first off I just learnt that everything here is free," the demigods started to chatter, "that means you all don't have to pay for anything, Ed's footing the bill."

Everyone cheered at that as the demigods next to the older man thanked him repeatedly while Ed just smiled, he was glad that he could make his family happy.

"Now the second thing I wanted to say," Percy's voice turned serious, it was the kind of tne he used when he wanted to tell them something important, so everyone began to listen closely, "if anyone of you little shits pees in the pool and I swear to the Gods I will hunt you down and shove your piss down you fucking throat!"

The camp gasped as they all stepped back.

"You can do that?!" Michael asked in surprise.

Percy nodded, "yup. I can control piss. It's not a skill I would like to advertise, but yeah I can do that. I can also connect with the water, so I know when it's pure and when it's not," Percy glared, "and I have ways of finding out whose piss it is."

The entire camp started to get nervous under Percy's glare when suddenly a woman's voice called out, "is that really how you talk to your friends Percy?"

Percy blinked as he looked to the back of the group, "mom?"

Sally Jackson smiled a she walked towards Percy in a very beautiful one piece swimsuit and a large blue hat. Percy gave his mom a hug and stepped back, "what are you doing here?"

"Come now Percy, did you really think I would not come for my own son's birthday party?" Sally asked.

"Not that, I mean how are you...here. Like here here?"

Sally smiled as she turned to Thalia, "Thalia called me." Percy turned to his girlfriend and felt the love he had for her grow in leaps and bounds as the demigoddess simply smiled. "Thank you again for the invite Thalia dear, I hope this son of mine didn't give you too much trouble."

Thalia blushed, "n-no ma'am, not much trouble."

"Oh please dear call me Sally," she then turned to Percy, "and you," she glared as Percy started to sweat, "is that how you talk to you friends? I raised you better than that Percy!"

"But moooom-"

"No buts," Sally crossed her arms in anger as Percy hanged his head in shame, "now apologize to your friends."

Percy looked up as he activated a skill he hadn't used in over a year's time;

 **Puppy dog eyes, Lv-1 (20%)**

 **You can use these eyes to guilt trip people into doing what you want them to do.**

 **Success rate- (Luc)% chance of success**

Percy knew that since it was his birthday he had a luck of 150 points. This was guaranteed to work!

It didn't.

Sally thru the look off, "oh please, I raised you Percy. I know that look and I am immune to it. Now apologize."

Percy grumbled, "fine." He moved in front of the group and sighed, "I'm sorry."

The demigods were stunned at the way Sally controlled Percy. The only person they ever saw Percy listen to was Thalia, and even she couldn't make him do something he didn't want to. Truly Sally Jackson was _the_ mother of demigods. She raised him, and she knew how to control him. This made her somewhat of a godly figure in the eyes of the demigods.

Soon the group was off. They tried to maintain order, but that was quickly lost in the first five minutes.

Mostly the demigods went as groups, either with their siblings or with their friends. Couples obviously went together, Thalia wish Percy, Selina with Beckendorf, who just started dating, and of course Michael and Clarisse, though neither admitted that.

Percy and Thalia first hit the Lazy River that was basically just a slow circuit of water that went around the first half of the park. They grabbed a two person float and basically jumped in relaxing as the slow moving current sent them a drift.

Percy played with Thalia's as she laid back on his chest relaxing in the water. Percy smiled as he kissed her head, "thanks."

"For what?" Thalia asked.

"For being the best girlfriend ever," Percy replied as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I didn't do much," Thalia admitted, "I just made a bunch of calls."

"I don't care," Percy said holding her close, "I love you."

Thalia's heart fluttered hearing those words, "I love you too Percy."

The couple laid back as they enjoyed a gentle float down the water body enjoying the rays of the sun. Percy hated Apollo, but at least the God did good work.

"Attack!" two voice yelled out as Percy and Thalia suddenly felt streams of water hit them reaching the two in water.

Percy sputtered as he turned to see Nico and Decker standing on the banks of the water body with two toy water guns in hand. The boys grinned as Nico aimed at Percy's head, "feel the wrath of the Water Explotinator 2000!"

Nico's water gun shot enough water to drench Percy's entire head as he laughed happily.

Percy grinned as he pushed his wet hair to the side, "do you really think that was a good idea Nico?"

Nico blinked, "yeah, why not?"

Thalia grinned, "because bone boy, you just started a water fight with the son of _Poseidon_."

Nico and Decker gulped as they turned to see Percy lift two giant balls of water and throw it at their faces.

"Abandon ship!" Decker yelled out as he and Nico ran away before Percy's water ball could hit them.

Percy chuckled, he didn't throw it to hard or fast, after all it was just for fun. "You two aren't getting away that easily!"

Percy got off the two person tube and had the water carry him to the banks of the water body as he began chasing the two boys with Thalia laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

Soon they moved on as Percy watched over Nico and Decker while Thalia managed to find Annabeth and Nina. Annabeth wore a one piece swimwear similar to Thalia but also wore a jacket over it. Nina on the other hand wore a two piece bikini that showed off her body. Like Clarisse she didn't have much fat in her arms, a by product of working in a forge.

"Let's go on that one!" Decker shouted as he pointed to a ride called 'Surf City' that was basically a large pool that created artificial waves.

Percy grinned, "hell yeah mini me!" he turned to Thalia "you coming?"

Thalia shook her head, "you go ahead."

Percy nodded as he and the two kinds ran into the pool. Thalia smiled as she turned to her friend who was currently looking into a book. Thalia sighed, "Annabeth you can read later."

Annabeth grunted but did nothing. Thalia sighed but said nothing, the girl was like this ever since Percy gave her that stupid book of Argo's. Thalia knew what Annabeth was doing was important work, but she didn't want her friend obsessed with it.

"She hasn't put that thing down once," Nina said as the three quickly found bench to sit on that gave them a clear line of sight to the boys, "she's kind of obsessed."

Thalia nodded, "I know."

"I'm not obsessed," Annabeth muttered, "I'm just….it's a child of Athena thing."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "like what?"

"This book," Annabeth closed it rubbing her eyes, "there is just so much to take in it's…..it's staggering."

"How much sleep are you getting?" Nina asked as she looked at the bags under Annabeth's eyes.

"Enough," Annabeth replied.

"How much is enough?" Thalia asked.

"Enough," Annabeth repeated as she sighed, "it doesn't matter. The things I'm learning from this….it's amazing. Did you know Argo once tried to map out the DNA sequence of the Gods?"

Nina raised an eyebrow, "I thought the Gods didn't have DNA."

"They don't," Annabeth nodded, "at least not in the way we know it. It seemed Argo theorized that the DNA of the Gods only existed inside themselves and once that DNA interacts with, let's say, a human, it becomes 'corrupted', half of it vanishes while the rest stay. That's why we are not immortal even though one of our parents are, because the part that gives us that trait disappears."

"So he what? Tried to get the blood of a God?" Thalia asked.

"Not just any god," Annabeth explained, "the God."

"The Christian God?" Nina asked, "he exists?"

Annabeth shrugged, "he thinks so."

"He does," Thalia spoke up drawing the other two's attention, "Percy and I once meet a son of Pestilence, one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Plus Marcia, the demon from hell Percy controls, also mentioned something about the Christian God, something about lunch."

Annabeth nodded, "makes sense. Greek Gods, Roman Gods, Christian God, what's next? Egyptian?"

Thalia chuckled, "who knows?" Soon the three feel silent as Annabeth put the book away, Thalia was right, she needed a break.

"So.." Nina spoke up drawing everyone's attention, "you and Percy."

That statement alone made Thalia pause. She knew about Nina's feeling for Percy, and she frankly felt for the girl. She liked him for the same reason Thalia did. Percy saved her life when she was at death's door and helped protect her from one of the scariest night in her life.

"Ah...yeah," Thalia nodded as the awkwardness set int.

"When did you guys...you know, admit it?"Nina asked.

"He ah, he kind of saved my life," Thalia told her, "but before that I kind of got drunk at a party and may have kissed him. So that and well….one thing lead to another and we just kind of…..got together."

Nina nodded, "you kissed him huh?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah."

"Damn," Nina cursed, "so that's what I should have done." Thalia and Annabeth blinked as Nina chuckled at their reactions, "what? You thought I was going to be angry? Well I am, but...it was kinda my fault. He saved my life too, should have made my move then and there. I would have had an entire year head start on you….but that's life, regrets and all."

Nina looked so sad, Thalia just wanted to hug her and tell her it's going to alright, but that would make her feeling seem kind of…..worthless. She didn't need nor want Thalia's pity, and Thalia respected that about her.

"So tell me Thalia," Annabeth spoke up, "how does Percy kiss?" Thalia blushed as Nina looked at the daughter of Athena in surprise. "What?" Annabeth asked with a shrug, "I'm curious."

"Really?" Thalia asked, "you are curious about how he kisses?"

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded.

"Annabeth I don't really think-"

"-Actually now I'm curious," Nina interrupted, "I want to know how he does it. You know considering I can probably never get one from him considering you threaten to electrocute anyone who even looks at him funny."

Thalia blushed as she rubbed her head, "yeah well, I'm kind of possessive."

"So is he," Annabeth said, "now...spill."

Thalia blushed, "well….I guess he's….he's amazing. It's like kissing a pillow, like a really warm pillow that hugs you back. But then there are these times when he's...well, just like goes into this phase where he's so demanding and pushy. Then he feel like….well like a wave, just sweeping me off of my feet."

Nina stared in wonder, "wow."

Annabeth nodded, "wow is right. I'm not in love with Percy and I still want to know how it feels to kiss him."

Nina blushed while Thalia chuckled. "Oh and also," Thalia began,"there is this one thing he does where kisses me and places his hands on my hips. He like slowly works into it, and then bamn! Both his hands are on my ass and he just pulls me closer, it honestly feels amazing. One time I didn't remember to stand and my legs just kind of gave out, but Percy just held on."

Annabeth and Nina looked at Thalia starry eyed as a feeling of want rose in their hearts, along with a little envy in Nina's case.

"So….." Annabeth began.

"So…." Nina repeated, "you guys think Clarisse and Michael are going to start dating by the end of the day?"

"Totally," Thalia agreed grinning as the three quickly dived into the new topic.

Percy and the boys were having a blast in the big wave pool. Decker swam along the waves as Nico and Percy make the waves in the pool bigger. It was easy to do as Percy quickly gained control over the water systems and started making the waves bigger. But he made sure not to over work the system, don't want one of the machines to break or anything.

After some time the small group quickly moved on. Percy noticed that Thalia, Annabeth and Nina had all become closer as they spoke in hushed tones. Percy could eavesdrop on them, but he decided not to.

But he did use his Empathic powers to try and figure out why the girls kept sending him weird looks and realised that they were all having feeling of lust directed towards him. Thalia was obvious, and so was Nina, though there was also a little bit of envy mixed in with that. But the biggest surprise was Annabeth, though those feelings were far less in intensity than Thalia or Nina.

Soon they came onto a water slide called the 'Alien Invasion'. The ride was huge with a big funnel like structure on the very top. The slides turned and knotted all over the place before opening up to a poll of water in the bottom. Needless to say Nico and Decker were excited to try it out.

Since it was a four person ride Percy and Thalia decided to join the kids as they climbed to the top of the water ride. They quickly got onto a four person water tube as the sat around facing each the center holding their hands.

The employee who worked there pushed the tube into the big funnel like structure, giving it a little spin.

The water tube slowly started to revolve around faster and faster as it began to circle the funnel. Percy's head was spinning but thanks to his advanced reflexes he could still clearly make out where they were. But the rush and the excitement still filled him with happiness as the tube finally entered the slide like tunnel.

The inside of the tunnel was glowing with different lights as strange music blared in the background. Nico and ecker cheered in happiness as Thalia and Percy giggled in joy. They hadn't had much time to act like a kid, this was definitely a feeling they missed.

Soon the ride ended and Nico and Decker wanted to go again. This time Annabeth and Nina accompanied them leaving Thalia and Percy by a bench that seemed to be littered all over the camp.

"This is fun," Percy told her as they looked at their friends around them. Percy noticed Katie and Castor walk around as they chated about the fertility properties of grapes. Katie waved to Percy who waved back.

"Yeah, it is," Thalia admitted, "it's nice to let kids….well be kids. Nico and Decker aren't the only demigod kids we have in camp, they all deserve days like this."

"And you gave it to them," Percy said holding her hand, "you did, not me." Thalia smiled as Percy continued, "remember that time so long ago when you still hated my guts? The first time we had an actual civil conversation?"

"You mean that time you were perving on me?" Thalia asked grinning.

"First off I wasn't perving on you, I was Observing you, and second off can you blame me?" Percy asked looking her up and down.

Thalia chuckled but said nothing. Percy smiled, "do you remember what you said back then?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah. I said that you were better than me, and that you were the one who should lead the camp, not me."

Percy nodded, "you said that because you thought you weren't worthy, that you would fail them. You believed that they wouldn't follow you-"

"-But you did," Thalia cut in, "you believed in me. You said that you would support me, that people cared about me."

"Like you cared about them," Percy squeezed her hand, "and I was right. You gave them what I never could Thalia, a chance to be kids. While I was too busy making sure they were strong enough not to die in the war to come you treated them like the children they were. You gave them a chance to be normal. You said before you don't think they would ever follow you into battle….tell me, do you think the same now?"

Thalia looked at the demigods that roamed the park, they smiled and waved at her and Percy. They were all so happy, and knowing that she helped make this possible made her happy.

"No….before I was an outcast, they wouldn't have followed me. But now…." Thalia turned to Percy smiling, "they would. Guess you kept your promise Percy."

Percy smiled as he kissed her gently, "I guess I did."

After going a few more rides the day just flew by. Before they knew it a message alert played on the park's speakers told them all to meet up at Picnic Grove, which was in the edge of the park, for lunch.

The grove itself was huge with a buffet of sorts placed here and there in stalls. It didn't seem like this was the usual practise here, but considering they were the only one's here Percy guessed the park must have made an exception.

Percy grabbed a plate and went through the buffet filling his plate with everything and anything he could find. Thalia simply shook her head at Percy's appetite while the mortals just looked on in wonder.

Thalia then found Michael and Clarisse sitting with Annabeth and Nina. Thalia guided Percy, who was holding onto his plate with both hands, and they sat down with the others.

"So did you guys have fun?" Thalia asked as she winked at Clarisse who blushed back.

"Yeah we did," Michael said a with a grin, "we went into this call dinosaur falls, I think it was one of the biggest slides in the water, totally awesome!"

"And….?" Nina probed further.

"And...what?" Michael asked.

The girls, including Clarisse sighed. "Nevermind," Nina said as she returned to her food.

"So what did you do Percy?" Clarisse asked as she looked at Percy only to pause for a few seconds. Percy currently was going at super speed putting away food like he hadn't eaten in days.

"He's, ah...currently occupied," Thalia said sighing at her boyfriend's lack of table manners. "We had fun," Thalia continued, "mostly Nico and Decker dragged us all around the park pushing us to try new things."

"I know what you mean," Michael nodded, "mostly the younger kids went on the rides while the older ones just kind of enjoyed their day off. And the rest, well...you know those cabanas located all over?"

Annabeth nodded, "you mean those mini changing room things? Yeah, what about them?"

"The older kids started using them to make out," Clarisse supplied as she glared at Michael who blushed.

"And how do you know this?" Percy asked as he was halfway done with his plate.

"We ah, might have accidently stumbled on Selena and Chris….you know," Michael blushed.

"We had to run before we got spotted," Clarisse said, "so we kind of hide in one of the cabanas and well….we heard moaning coming from the other ones. It didn't really take a child of Athena to figure out what was going on."

The others nodded as he finally got the picture that Clarisse was portraying. She was pissed because while Michael and her were trapped in that small room he didn't try and kiss her or anything. Even Percy, who was kind of dense about these things, understood what was going on.

"Hey Michael you guys are done with your food right?" Percy asked.

Michael looked at his and Clarissa's empty plates and nodded, "ah, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I want seconds," Percy told him as he finished the rest of his food, "come with me."

"Why can't you get it yourself?' Michael asked.

"Because seeing your beautiful face will improve my self control," Percy said rolling his eyes as he got up and grabbed Michael, "just shut up and come."

Michael huffed, "okay, okay, shes," the son of Apollo grabbed their plates and walked away. Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth and a silent message was passed between them. At the moment they had one goal, get Michael and Clarisse together.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Get Clarisse and Michael together**

 **Rewards,**

 **+50 Exp**

 **+1 point**

 **Failure,**

 **Clarisse might end up killing Michael**

 **Micheal might end up crying to sleep every night**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy immediately pressed yes as the quest box disappeared. He then lead Michela back to the buffel while Annabeth and the others began talking to Clarisse.

"You know she likes you right?" Percy told him as they walked to the buffe.

"W-what?!" Michael stammered out blushing.

"Clarisse," Percy stated, "she is totally in love with you."

"Percy have you been drinking some of the chlorine water?" Michael asked sarcastically, "because you sound crazy right now."

Percy rolled his eyes, "you are the son of the God of truth. You know I'm not lying."

"I know you think you're not lying," Michael told him as he put away his finished plates, "but that might not be the truth."

"Michael you are not that stupid so don't act like it," Percy grumbled as he began to put food back onto his plate, "you like her, you know she likes you, so what's the problem?"

Michael looked like he wanted to argue a lot more but stopped himself. He sighed and began again in a low tone of voice, "I don't think I'm good enough for her."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what the hell are you talking about man?"

"Clarisse,' Michael repeated, "I don't think I'm good enough for her man. She's...well fuck she's perfect. Sure she might not be funny or witty, but she's awesome in her own way and you have seen those abs right? She saved my life that time with Polyphemus and ever since then…..everytime I try to talk about it with her I just freeze up. All my confidence just kind of melts away. I keep thinking, 'what if I'm not good enough? Would she leave me?' And honestly Percy….I don't think I can take that."

Percy sighed, "Michael, I love you man, you are one of my closest friends, but by the Gods sometimes you act like a idiot."

Michael blinked, "w-what?"

"Look in any relationship there is always the chance of a break up. Maybe someday even Thalia and I might drift apart or even just stop being together for no proper reason. But I honestly don't care about that, for me….for me it's about the now. Right now she's the one I want and right now I am the one she wants and I fully intend it to be that way for as long as I can."

Michael noded sadly, "yeah….but what if Clarisse doesn't like spending time with me? What if….what if she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her."

"Then that's her problem Michael," Percy told him, "but honestly tell me," he stared into the demigod's eyes, "do you really think she feels like that?"

Michael looked at Percy for the longest time as the gears in his mind worked overtime. He blinked, "fuck this."

Michael turned and walked away from Percy. The son of Poseidon blinked, 'well that was unexpected.'

"Michael wait up!" Percy called as he grabbed his plate of food running after his friend, "if it's something I said I'm sorry!"

"Shut up Percy," Michela replied, but it had no malice in it, if anything it was said more as an afterthought.

Michael walked behind Clarisse surprising the girls who were suddenly taken out of their conversation but Michael. "Clarisse we need to talk."

The daughter of war blinked as she turned to Percy who just shrugged in confusion. She got up and turned to Michael. "What about?"

"This," Michael said as he grabbed her head and brought it towards his closing his lips on hers. Clarisse's eyes went wide at the action but slowly the war girl accepted it as she began to kiss back. Michael ran his hand along Clarisse's back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

It was honestly very awkward for Percy to be standing next to them, he wondered is this was how everyone else felt when he and Thalia were making out. Plus Clarisse and Michael were obviously kissing for the first time, Percy wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure that you don't try and swallow the other person's lips into your mouth.

They finally stopped as Michael panted, he was out of breath, "do you want to go out sometime?"

Clarisse grinned, "about bloody time you idiot."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Get Clarisse and Michael together**

 **Rewards,**

 **+50 Exp**

 **+1 point**

Percy smiled as he pushed the box away. It was a very short quest and not worth much points, but since when did making people happy need to be rewarded.

"Finally!" Annabeth shouted out throwing her hands up in cheer, "it was like you two would never get together!"

Clarisse and Michael blushed as Nina spoke up, "I must say Percy you must have amazing motivational speaking skills. You talked Michael into doing something in two minutes that Clarisse's half naked body didn't managed to do in half a day."

Michael and Clarisse further blushed but the jabs didn't stop as more and more demigods realised what happened. It was now Michael's turn to be made fun of, but Percy didn't really think he cared, he was far too happy to be bother with the light teasing.

Soon Percy finished his second round as he left his friend to go find out where his mom was. Apparently she spent the day walking around helping the younger demigods out along with Ed. Percy soon found her sitting next to Edward chatting with a smile on her face.

"How was your day mom?" Percy asked as he sat down next to Sally and Ed.

"It was great dear," Sally said with a smile, "did you get enough to eat?"

Percy grinned, "come on mom, who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'll say," Ed grumbled, "kids eats more than any grown man I know."

Percy grinned, "well when you the stamina to run half way across America you tend to burn a lot of calories."

"Well it's just then," Sally said with nostalgic sigh, "even when he was younger, before all of this, he used to go through so much food! It was like the boy had a black hole where his stomach should be!"

Percy shrugged, "I was a very active kid."

"And you still are," Ed said grinning, "I always wondered how a 12 year old kid could be confident enough to fight a demon from hell. Guess I can see where he got it from," Ed smiled at Sally who blushed, which was surprisingly went unnoticed by Percy who was being called by his friends.

"I'm coming!" Percy shouted at them before turning to Sally again, "I'll meet you later mom, one of my friends just kind of started dating so we are making fun of them."

"You mean Michael and Clarisse?" Ed asked in surprise, "I thought those two would never get together."

Percy was surprised, "how did you know about Michael and Clarisse?"

"Oh please dear," Sally waved Percy's question off, "anyone who had eyes could see the way those two acted around each other. It was only a matter of time you know."

Percy chuckled, "guess the only ones who didn't know were Michael and Clarisse themselves."

Ed chuckled, "yup."

"Any way please go ahead and enjoy your time Percy," Sally told him reassuringly, "today is your birthday and we have spent many of them together. This is probably the first one you can spend with your friends, so go ahead. I'm sure Ed can keep me company."

Percy nodded as he turned to Ed, "I leave her in your….hands."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "kid you're acting like I'm not responsible."

"You're not," Percy replied back flatly, "you are a grown man with the personality of a child."

"That's rude," Ed huffed as he turned to Sally, "aren't you supposed to say something about disrespecting your elders?"

Sally shrugged, "well he's not wrong."

Ed caught his heart dramatically, "Et tu Sally?"

The older Jackson laughed as the two adults began talking about their lives telling Percy that is was time for him to go.

As the demigod looked back he saw his mom laugh and smile gleefully. It kind of made him nervous, it's not that he didn't like her being happy, it was just that the person telling the jokes was Ed who…..well, he's Ed. The guy who took a 12 year old kid into club. Sure it seems like a cool idea then but looking back now Percy realised it might have not been very responsible of him.

Percy sighed, 'well at least mom will be adult enough for the both of them.'

Percy walked back to Michael and the others and immediately began to tease him friend as he found the newly found couple holding hands.

After their early lunch the demigods split up again, but as every had just ate people tended to more a bit more slowly. They weren't to eager on getting on rides that would make them barf up all that they had just ate.

So the group of demigods were mostly just glad to walking around from place to place. Michael was nervous as hell, he had no idea what to do. If Clarisse said anything like, 'it's too hot,' or 'damn my feet are killing me.' Michael would lose it.

He would curse his dad for the constant rays of sunlight. He would offer to carry Claisse if she wanted. And then….this happened.

"Damn I'm cold," Clarisse muttered.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "how can you be cold?" Percy asked, "we are in a water park in the middle of the summer."

"I'm not used to wearing," she looked down, "well this," she pointed at her bikin.

Percy shrugged and moved on, but Michael didn't. He looked around for something for Clarisse to wear and his eyes landed on Annabeth's jacket. He grabbed it and somehow before the girl even realised what was happening managed to slip it off of her giving it to Clarisse.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled out in frustration, "that's mine shit stain!"

" Annabeth you shouldn't hide your body," Michael waved at her, "woman empowerment and all that." He then put the jacket around Clarisse's shoulder who blushed at Michael's antics.

"That settles it," Nina said with a wide grin, "Michael's whipped. We lost him you guys, we lost Michael."

"Hey! I'm not whipped!" Michael protested.

"Oh dear Clarice you look sick," Thalia said in a horrified voice, "are coming down with something? Was it something you ate?"

Clarisse was confused but before she could speak Percy spoke, "yeah….maybe it was something you ate."

"What?!" Michael yelled out, "are you serious?"

"Yeah Michael," Annabeth nodded just managing to suppress the grin that threatened to tear apart her face, "maybe you should go to the first aid tent and get her something."

"But isn't that on the other side of the park?" Percy asked horrified, "how could he ever get there in time. This is it, Clarisse if going to die now, woe is us to have lost-"

"-You can stop Percy," Nina said as she giggled, "he already left the moment you said where the first aid stand was."

And sure enough at the end of the road was Micheal running for all he was worth towards the first aid stand. Percy and the rest couldn't hold it in any more as they broke out into laughter. Annabeth grinned, 'nobody takes my jacket.'

"That was kind of mean you guys," Clarisse spoke out.

"Oh please," Nina rolled her eyes, "as if you wouldn't have done the same."

Clarisse shrugged, "well he's my boyfriend you know, so no, I wouldn't."

"Yeah but how long did you have to wait for that to happen?" Annabeth asked, "remember all those times where you wanted him to kiss you or even just hold your hand but he didn't? Remember that Clarisse?"

"And remember all the times he shamelessly flirted with Mera?' Nina pushed, "and how he kept pushing you away every time you tried to get close to him?"

The daughter of Ares slowly turned blank as she nodded, "okay then, he can suffer a little longer."

Percy shivered, the way Annabeth and Nina manipulated Clarisse was almost unnoticed. The son of Poseidon made a mental note to himself not to piss ether of the two girls off.

Soon Michael returned with a giant box of first aid medical items. And of course they then began to tease him yet again. After Percy put the box back where it belonged by super speeding around the park they were off again.

It had been around a hour since they had eaten so they finally felt ready to get on one of the rides. This time is was another artificial wave machine, but this was much, much bigger.

'The Big Kahuna' ride also featured several small surf boards. They were just long pieces of foam, but people could still use them to ride the artificial waves created.

Michael immediately had the brilliant idea to have a competition, the one who can stand on their board the longest won. And of course Percy wasn't allowed to play, because Michael and the others all agreed that was cheating. Percy didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. So he planned his revenge.

First up to surf was Michael who was surprisingly very balanced. Just as he was about to cross the 40 second mark Percy decided to step in. Using his powers over the water he managed to flip Michela's board over him dropping the son of Apollo into the water.

Next came Annabeth who was very good at staying on her board. It must have been her dislike of moving water that motivated her to stay on the board, but Percy quickly took care of that. All it took once one tiny little push with his telekinetic powers and Annabeth fell into the water

Clarisse then gave it a shot and this time Percy didn't have to interfere. She just fell down all on her own. She also had a bad case of motion sickness, must have been something to do with the horrible boat trip she took that summer.

Fourth was Thalia, and Percy made sure not to interfere this time. He wanted to help her win, but refrained himself from doing so. This was mostly because Thalia already knew all his tricks and would be pissed if she knew he was helping her win. She stayed on for a full minute.

Last was Nina, who actually knew how to surf. Every trick Percy did failed, she just adapted to fast to even the slightest change. And she soon crossed the full minute mark making her the winner of the contest.

Soon the group moved on to the next ride which was something called the 'Hollywood stunt rider.' It wasn't that big of a ride, but it didn't feature one thing, a memorabilia photo at the end.

So they all decided to go for it. Unfortunately it only allowed four people per boat. That meant they were two extra. Just as they were about to call it quits they saw Bianca and Nico walking hand in hand each with their own ice creams.

It didn't take much to convince the children of Hades to come along for the ride and they were quickly off. The first group who went through the ride was Annabeth, Nina, Michael and Clarisse. They got into a silver tram that took them high up a metal tube before bringing them down at breakneck speed on to the other side where a camera who picture them just before the impact the water below.

After his other friends went it was Percy's turn. He sat in the back of the tram with Thalia while the brother sister duo sat up front. They were slowly taken into the metal pipe which was pitch black barring a few glow in the dark stickers here and there.

Nico giggled, "this is so cool! It's like climbing up a river!"

Percy nodded as the tram was surrounded by water on both ends. It didn't kind of seem like a log ride, only they were going up hill.

Soon they came to the very top as Thalia held his hand tightly. They stopped for a second that the very edge of the fall. Everyone was silent and just then, "let's start this thing!" Nico yelled out. And as if the ride heard it they suddenly fell down head first.

Everyone yelled in excitement as they threw their hands up. Jets of water splashed onto their faces drenching them from head to toe. Even the water around the tram rushed past them making it feel like they were swimming down stream.

Suddenly the dark tunnel they were in opened up to the sky as Percy heard the snap of a picture being taken.

The tram then crashed into the water pool below causing the water to explode. If they weren't drenched before they were now.

They climbed out of their tram and went to their friends who were waiting for them by the counter. Soon each of them had two picture feature both groups of demigods. These photos were now considered treasured memories as Percy carefully his copy into his inventory.

The now larger group of demigods moved onto the next ride, 'Bootlegger's Run'. It was a giant water slide, the biggest in the park. It was made out of tube that twisted and turned all over the place, which some being fully opened while the others being fully closed. Each cart could support 10 people, so they could all easily hit inside.

Like a normal rollercoaster this thing took a long time to get to a higher level. Water flowed past them and Percy could feel it all around him. He also knew that the tracks for the ride ended after the tipping point, beyond that it was gravity and the strong water currents inside the tunnels that would guide their little cart.

Everyone quickly strapped in and they were quickly off. The cart moved slowly upwards as everyone chattered amongst themselves in excited tones. They reached the very edge of the long climb and slowly began to descend down.

Percy heard the cart disengage from the tracks below it, the water around them began to pick up speed as it slowly pushed the cart forward faster and faster. Soon the cart was going downwards gaining more and more speed.

The demigods yelled out in joy at the way the cart spun. Soon they came into a tunnel that blocked all light from the outside. The inside of the tunnel was covered with neon lights that zipped past them without a moment's notice. Soon they came to a sharp turn where the cart literally ran up the side of the tunnel.

The demigods were having the time of their lives, and Percy couldn't have felt happier.

 **Warning! Gergosa's are attacking the park!**

Percy blinked at the box, 'what the fuck?!' Justs then the tunnel leveled out and the top half was opened up revealing the view outside. Percy turned and saw with disbelieving eyes a 30 feet Gergosa standing in the middle of the park.

"Gergosa!" Annabeth yelled out. Before they could do anything else the cart went into the closed tunnel again. Percy knew he had to move.

"I'll meet you all outside!" Percy yelled out as he activated his strength seals releasing them all at once;

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 1 month**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20) = 69,140**

Percy broke off the straps holding him place and got up.

"Where are you going?!" Thalia yelled out.

"I need to make sure they are all safe!" Percy yelled back as he jumped up. He tore through the ceiling of the metal pipe like it was nothing and landed on top of it.

He looked ahead to see the Gergosa bend down and pick someone up. Percy activated his 8.0 eyesight and immediately recognized that the person the Gergosa had in it's hands was Beckendorf.

Percy didn't hesitate as he bent low and pushed foward breaking into the pipe through the force of his jump. The entire ride shock as Percy was sent launching through the air towards the Gergosa. Percy reached into his pocket and uncapped Waverider.

Percy drew back the blade and gathered his mana activating the special feature of Waverider. Large amounts of water was summoned from the tip of the weapon as Percy used his mana control to manipulate said water into forming a larger water sword.

"Get off my friend!" Percy roared as he swung the now giant water blade across throught the Gergosa's hand, which bought Chalres up to it's mouth, and it's neck.

Percy then dismissed the gathered water and threw Waverider to the side as he grabbed Charles who was falling from the cut off Gergosa's hand. Percy quickly used the water he gathered before to form a protective ball around him and Charles and they quickly went crashing into the ground below like a falling comet.

Percy managed to create an air pocket inside the bubble for Charles to breath, he was well aware that breathing underwater was only a child of the sea thing.

The moment they stopped crashing into the Earth Percy opened the water bubble and let go of Charles who was panting.

"T-thanks Percy," the usually quiet son of Hephaestus said.

"It's okay," Percy asured him, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured the demigod, "it just- it came out of nowhere. It tried to grab Selina but I managed to push her out of the way in time. Is that….the Gergosas you guys told us about?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, and Charles, I don't think that was the only. They usually hunt in groups….we need to get the others."

Suddenly two more roars broke out of the park as Percy could sense through his mana sensing powers that exactly two more Gergosa's had suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"We need to hurry," Percy told the demigod, "go to the announcer's desk and tell everyone through the microphone to come to Picnic Grove. They may be able to handle a few of the Gergosas on their own but I don't want to risk it."

Charles nodded, "right….why is this happening?"

A dark look came over Percy's face, "I have an idea….but I hope to the Gods I am wrong. Now go! I'll make sure Selina is alright. Once you are done with the broadcast get to Picnic Grove, we'll see you there."

Charles nodded as he ran away. Percy watched him go and quickly turned around and began running the other way towards where the Gergosa was last seen. Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out his black armored gauntlet. If _he_ was here then Percy needed something to trump his Haki.

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Save the demigods in the park!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+1 point for every life saved**

 **Level 10 skill disk (2)**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death of camper members**

 **Death of Thalia**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes, he had no intention of failing this mission, least of all it would result in any harm coming to Thalia.

Percy slide the gauntlet on, "Tsunami!" The armour exploded with cloth and metal as they began to cover Percy. He ignored the feeling of the soft cloth like material cover his body. He ignored how the chest plate locked itself into plate as a blue hue came on from the point where cloth met metal.

 **Armour activated!**

 **+20% MP**

 **+10% HP**

 **+70% Elvish magic**

 **+5 Dex**

 **+2 Str**

 **+3 Vit**

 **+2 levels for water, ice, shadow and earthquake control**

The helmet then slid into place as Percy pressed the button on the right activating his hub, he would need the mini map to find Selina.

Percy honestly wanted to check up on his mom, she was mortal and probably the one most in danger. But he had hope that Ed would take care of her.

Percy quickly found the daughter of Aphrodite hiding behind a dumpster. She was covered with garbage but she still looked unbelievably beautiful, and the revealing bikini didn't help one bit. The moment she stopped Percy and jumped at him, Percy expected a hug or even a hello, but instead Selina started to slash at him with her sword.

"Get away from me you freak!" Selina roared out as she poured charmspeak into her voice, not that that had any effect on Percy.

"Woah Selina stop!" Percy cried out as he back away from her wild, yet precise swings.

Selina paused, "Percy?"

The demigod nodded as he pressed the left button near his temple opening up the mask, "it's me."

"Where did you get that suit of armour?"

"It was a birthday gift from my dad."

Selina looked it up and down, "some birthday gift."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know. Are you okay? Did anything happen."

"I'm fine, is Charles-"

"Is fine," Percy told her, "I told him to go to the announcer's desk and direct everyone to Picnic Grove."

Selina sighed in relief, "good, that's good. When that thing came in, I-I froze. When you, Clarisse and Annabeth told us about them….I didn't understand just exactly how horrifying they were. They tired to eat Charles Percy, _eat_ him."

Percy nodded, "I know, but it's okay. We have trained for this, I have trained you all for this. At the very least no one else will die until we all gather together to form a solid defence."

Selina sighed but nodded, "yeah….yeah, you're right."

"Get to Picnic Grove Selina," Percy told her, "Charles will meet you there." Selina nodded and started to move when Percy stopped her, "Selina," the girl turned around, "did you see something when the Gergosa attacked? Someone?"

Selena groaned, "well…..there was this one creepy looking guy. He was one of the park workers, I think. He just….he just put me the wrong way. Like he didn't look at me in a perverted way, I'm used to that. He just….set me off."

"Where did you see him last?"

"I think he was at the Hollywood stunt ride place, you know the one that took people's photos?"

Percy nodded, "right, I'll check it out. You get to safety."

Selina nodded as she ran away. Percy activated his Speed Demon perk and rushed towards the familiar park ride. As he ran he thought it over, he tried to remember all the people in that ride, none of them looked like _him_. But _he_ could have just been hiding.

Percy stopped in front of the ride and he looked around. He couldn't see anyone and his map, which seemed to work on sensing people's mana, also didn't pick up anything. Percy walked around for minutes when suddenly his screen turned red;

 **Warning! Atta-**

Percy didn't read it as he jumped away landing to the side as something crashed into the exact spot he was standing on a few seconds ago. He landed perfectly, the heavy armour didn't restrict his movements.

Percy's hub turned back to normal, the Fates must have also made the hub linked to his own powers. The red lights must have been a version of Area sence.

Percy quickly pushed all those thoughts to the side as he looked to the thing that had attacked him.

"You have gotten faster haven't you?" asked the figure dressed in black as he stepped out of the small creator he had made. He patted his suit as blue lightning crackled around his body, "I hate getting my suits dirty, but for you…..well for you I always make an exception."

Percy growled, "I thought I killed you."

"You did, almost," the man grinned revealing his shark like teeth, "but you will find that human will can do wondrous things…..Percy."

Percy reached into the pocket of his armour's belt and drew out and uncapped Riptide and Waveride. He looked at the man and growled,"this time I'll make sure your head is removed from you body, Argo."

* * *

 **So honestly tell me, how many you actually believed Argo was dead?**

 **Hope you all like the armour and the special features. UP NEXT- ARGO V PERCY FIGHT!**

 **+200 Exp for anyone who can guess what that blue lighting around Argo indicates. Hint: It's from a TV on the CW based on a DC superhero.**

 **Also just out of curiosity is there anyone who reads this story that is from Chennai in India? Or maybe even from Loyola college? It would be interesting to know how many people from my city actually read what I write.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

Percy Decker, the son of Pan, ran through the water park with his best friend Nico next to him. They both had their weapons drawn out as they ran next to Sally Jackson, the mother of Percy Jackson, the person who Decker wanted to grow up to be.

"We need to get to Picnic Grove!" Ed shouted out as he lead the small group towards the meeting place. They all had heard the message on the speakers from Charles Beckendorf, telling them to get to the grove, they only hoped they could make it before something happened.

Decker nodded as they moved through the laid down pathways. Just then a foot crashed into the ground a few feet in front of them. Decker looked up in horror as he saw a naked 30 foot tall woman look down at them with a hungry grin on her face.

"Kids run!" Ed shouted as he reached into his pocket pulling out a key chain. He tossed the key into the air and Decker watched as it transformed into mace made of celestial bronze with a morning star on top.

The 30 foot monster bent down and tried to grab Sally only for Ed to jump in and smash his weapon into the monster's hand tearing it's skin apart.

"Graa!" the monster roared in irritation more than pain. It started to attack Ed, who slowly started to move away from the group leading the monster futher and futher away from the mortal woman.

"Decker!" Nico shouted causing the son of Pan to snap his attention back to the son of Hades, "we need to move."

Decker nodded as the two began running pulling Sally along with them. "What about Edward?!" Sally asked looking at the son of Hermes who was jumping all over the place to avoid getting hit by the Gergosas' giant fists.

"He can take care of himself!" Decker called out as he tightened his grip on his sword, Leafblade, the same weapon Percy gifted to him.

They twisted and turned all over the park when suddenly a Gergosa jumped right in front of them. It was on all fours with it's mouth flooded with its saliva. It looked at them as it drooled all over the ground, and suddenly it charged.

"Get down!" Nico shouted as he grabbed Sally and pulled her down while Decker used his control over nature to attack the monster. Suddenly the rose bushes on the sides exploded towards the Gergosas tangling it up in a huge hedge of thorns and roses.

Decker stepped back as his head was covered with sweat, he had used a lot of his energy for that move, and it probably is only going to slow it down.

"You okay Decker?" Nico asked he helped Sally up.

"I'm fine," Decker said panting. Nico nodded as they turned around and ran. They took a left and went further away from the Gergosa when suddenly they heard something snap. Through his mental connection with the fauna around him Decker knew it was the roses he put in front of that Gergosa.

They quickly reached the Big Kahuna wave pool, they were halfway there now. But just then a huge figure jumped over them and into the pool causing half the water inside the pool to splash out.

Decker's eyes widened as he saw the four limb walking Gergosa stare at them, it was covered with cuts but it didn't seem to care.

It jumped out of the pool and towards them, Decker readied his blade when suddenly a blast of darkness collided with the monster in mid air sending him back into the water.

Decker turned to Nico who had both hand spread out and open. His head was covered with sweat, but he didn't look too exhausted.

They quickly grabbed Sally and tired to run for it when suddenly another Gergosa got in their path. This one stood on two limbs and had long blonde hair. It was a woman, the same one that Ed had lead away from them.

"We need to keep Sally safe!" Nico said as they turned around and ran the other way. Just then the second Gergosa jumped out of the water and landed in front of them closing all escape routes.

Decker and Nico stood on either side of Sally with their blades up. They looked as the Gergosas closed in on them. Their breath smelt like rotting flesh, their teeth was covered with blood. But worst of all was their eyes. Those dead, soulless eyes that made them feel less than human.

Decker felt sacred, paralyzed even, but he wouldn't' give up no…..Percy wouldn't give up, and neither would he!

Decker sent a blast of his mana outwards as he caught onto the minds of every single plant and bug that was around them. Decker's nose started leaking blood from the stress of controlling all of those things at once, but he pushed through, "attack!"

Suddenly the plants around them did just that. The pine trees sent out sharp pine needles at the Gergosas. This caused them to get irritated but that was when the creepers attacked. They climbed around the Gergosa's legs and tied them up paralyzing the monsters.

"Now Nico!" Decker shouted as he used his magic to enhance the strength of the creepers. Nico immediately moved as he shot a shadow grapple from his arm into the side of the Gergosa.

Nico launched sideways into the air and quickly swung around the Gergosa. He then cut the shadow line and launched another shadow grapple across the monster and pulled. Nico flew threw the air and readied his blade as he passed by the Gergosa's neck.

The moment he was close enough for his blade to reach Nico swung, and swung hard. He cut halfway into the monster's neck causing it to cry out in pain. Nico landed safely on the ground but stumbled as he was exhausted. He had been fighting for so long, this last attack was just one in a string of Gergosas he had to face and put down. The only thing that helped him move was the adrenaline flowing through him.

Nico grinned as he looked at Decker giving him a thumbs up.

Decker grinned but just then the second Gergosa, the one on four limbs, snapped out of his bound causing Decker to fall down in pain. He was mentally connected to the plant, he felt what it felt.

Sally immediately went to Decker's side and held on tight, "are you okay Decker? Speak to me Decker?! Decker?! Decker?!"

The son of Pan was unconscious as the Gergosa stood over them with it's droll rolling over Sally's head. It looked down at them and meet Sally's eye, fear ran through the mortal woman's veins. Her life passed right before her eyes as she closed them accepting her fate.

"No!" Nico shouted as he tried to run, but he knew he wouldn't it there on time. He shot a shadow grapple at the monster and saw the Gergosa simply knock it to the side. The attack wasn't large enough or sharp enough to damage it.

The monster then opened it's mouth and bent down.

"Get away from them!"

Sally looked up to see Edward jumped from the top of a kid's water slide bringing his mace down on top of the Gergosa's neck. The impact snapped the monster's neck in half tearing out blood vessels and nerves as the monster roared in pain.

Sally grabbed Decker and moved away as the Gergosa fell down in front of her. Edward rolled off of the monster's neck, his left hand was broken but he still had his right. He lifted his mace up single handedly and brought it down again on the monster's neck.

The Gergosa roared as it started to shake it's neck throwing Edward to the side. It then lunged at him trying to eat him whole when suddenly several of the vines that remained intact jumped up and grabbed the monster by the neck and squeezed.

Sally looked down at Decker, he had only one eye opened and passing in and out of consciousness, but he held on.

Nico jumped on top of the monster's neck and grabbed onto the wound Edward made. The monster roared as it tried to shake Nico off but the son of Hades held on. He then began to gather the shadows around him, transforming them into knives and shoving them into the Gergosa cutting its neck off from the inside out.

" **ARGH!** " the monster roared but it soon stopped thrashing around as it's limbs gave out from under it causing it to collapse onto the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Nico asked looking to Sally and Decker, who finally let go of his control over the vines and fell unconscious.

"We are fine, see if Edward is hurt," Sally told Nico as she got up with Decker in her hands. The 10 year old boy was heavy but Sally refused to leave the brave young man behind. He had saved her life, it was the least she could do.

Nico quickly found Ed who was thrown into the pool. After retrieving his mace, which he turned back into a set of keys, the two walked back to Sally who looked him over. Ed had a broken hand a several cuts, but he still smiled, "stop checking me out Sally, if Percy finds out he just might kill me."

Sally chuckled, "yes he can be a bit….over protective," she quickly sobered up, "are you okay?"

Edward nodded, "yeah, nothing I can't recover from."

Sally nodded as she turned to Nico, "we need to move. Can you help support him?" Nico nodded and the group quickly began running back to Picnic Grove.

"Do you think Percy and the other's are going to be okay?" Nico asked worried.

Edward chuckled, "kid Percy fought these things before, and he kicked their ass. He'll be fine. It's us I'm worried about."

Sally nodded, "and we will be fine too. Don't worry Nico," she smiled at the boy, "everything is going to be fine."

Just then a large explosion was heard;

BOOM!

They all turned and noticed that the sound had come from the far side of the park, where Nico had last seen Percy and his sister. Right after Percy jumped out of the ride they were attacked by a small army of Gergosas. Nico had managed to kill one and run away, but in the process he lost sight of his sister. He had no idea what to do until he meet Sally, Ed and Decker.

"I think that might be him," Nico muttered.

"No shit kid," Edward muttered, "who else do you know that can cause an explosion that loud?"

* * *

 **With Percy;**

Percy punched Argo across the face so hard the resulting extra force sent the rocks behind the man flying back. Argo however stood his ground as his body took the full force of the attack.

"You've gotten stronger," Argo noted as he started attacking Percy with an expanded plame that tried to cut into Percy's armour.

Percy's reflexes were sharp as he moved away from the strikes, expertly dodging them all the while looking for a weak spot.

"Did you crawl out of your little hole just to piss on my day?" Percy asked as he pushed back Argo with his telekinetic powers. He then jumped forward swinging Waverider down while freezing Argo's legs into place.

"Oh yes, happy birthday by the way," Argo said as he broke out of the ice restraints dogging Percy's attack by stepping to the side. Percy moved to strike with Riptide when Argo suddenly vanished in a flash of blue lighting.

'Shit!' Percy cursed himself as he activated his super speed moving around from one spot to another all around the park.

"Still to slow Percy," Argo whispered in his ear as he caught up to the boy and punched him on the side knocking him into a huge slip and slide which Percy tore through. The slide fell down pinning Percy underneath the wreckage.

Percy groaned, 'he's gotten much faster.'

The first time Argo moved that fast he managed to break one of Percy's ribs. Percy had become more alert after that but the man was still managing to beat the shit out of him. It was that blue lighting around Argo, Percy didn't know what it was, but it activated every time Argo used his super speed. Those two had to be related somehow.

On, and he had super speed, did he mention that?

Percy looked up, there was atleast a ton of metal from the ride now on top of him. The only reason he wasn't being crushed to death was because of his new armour and his marble skin skill. Percy turned into smoke as he flew out of the wreckage.

He transformed into his human form again as he quickly turned to see Argo standing before him grinning from ear to ear. "I must admit, Poseidon really did out do himself this time," Argo leered at Percy causing a shiver to run down the boy's spine, "it suits you Percy."

"Shove it up your ass Argo," Percy growled as he sent a wave of darkness and ice at the man.

Argo chuckled, "you still never learn do you?" Argo caught the ice with his bare hands stopping it while he sent a wave of Haki outwards destroying the shadows, "you can't harm me useing magic."

"I know," a huge steel pipe flew at Argo. The man's eyes widened as he smashed his fist into the pipe destroying bending it in half and throwing it to the side. Argo looked up again to see more and more beans and other metal object being thrown at him.

"This!" Argo kicked a pipe, "won't!" he punched a beam, "Save you!" he grabbed a metal rod and covered it with the signature black hue of haki. He then used the rod to bash the falling debris away. "Come out and fight PERCY!"

"DONE!" Percy roared as he jumped up with a 40 foot beam between his hands. His fingers dug into it as he brought it down on top of Argo who moved to the side to avoid the blow he knew he couldn't defend.

Percy let go of the beam and activated his super speed as he and Argo zoomed away. Percy drew Argo towards the exit, if he fought the man with all the strength he had he would destroy the entire park and all his friends in it. He needed to get out of here before he could unleash his full power.

"You're not going anywhere Percy," Argo was again covered with that mysterious blue lighting as he overtook percy and they started exchanging blows at near sonic speeds. Waves of power flew past them both as each blow they launched at each other caused a shockwave of energy.

Percy suddenly noticed something in the corner of his eye, a Gergosa that was attacking what looked like a group of Aphrodite kids. Percy cursed himself, he need to help them.

He managed to disengage from Argo by summoning a huge rock telepathically in the man's path. Argo destroyed the stone with his bare hands and turned to see Percy gone.

"Where-" Argo began when suddenly a roar cut him off.

"GRA!" Argo turned to see Percy slice a Gergosa in half saving a few of his fellow campers.

Argo grinned, "fool."

Percy landed next to the Aphrodite kids and looked them over, "are you alright?" They nodded, "good. Get to Picnic Grove now!"

"W-what about you?" one of them asked.

"I'll be fine, now g-" Argo came up behind him and punched Percy in the back sending him flying away shattering his spine.

"Fuck!" Percy roared as he skidding across the gravel and into a tree. He could feel his spine was broken. He immediately activated his healing spell and reached back to try and heal himself when suddenly his hands were caught in a tight grip.

"You really shouldn't turn your back on me Percy," Argo growled out as he twisted Percy's arm, "you might not live to regret it."

Percy could feel Argo trying to snap his arm off. The only reason he hadn't was because Percy was pulling back with his amazing strength, but that wasn't going to be enough.

Suddenly an idea came to Percy, it was fucking crazy, but just might work. He reached out with his mind and found Argo's zipper. He unzipped and threw down the man's pants.

"What the," Argo's grip loosened at the shock of his pants dropping.

Percy grinned, 'I am so going to use this more often,' Percy broke free of Argo's grip and placed on arm on his spine healing it with a golden glow.

"What-NO!" Argo moved to hurt Percy again when Percy leaned forward and sent a back kick hitting Argo in the jaw.

Percy rolled forward and got up in one quick motion. "IMPACT DRIVE!" Percy roared out as he sent a punch using his super speed to clock Argo across the jaw. The man slid back a few feet, but he didn't even get knocked over. He spat out a broken tooth and a wad of blood as he grinned at Percy.

"Not good enough boy," Argo suddenly blasted him with a mass of blue and black mana that exploded outwards blasting Percy back a few good feed and disorienting his vision. Before he could recover Argo grabbed him by the cape and spun him around like a club before throwing him through a bunch of trees and into a big pool of water.

"Fucking cape," Percy cursed. That move Argo used, that was mana control, a skill percy recently acquired. No doubt about it. Argo had somehow obtained it, or maybe he had it all along. Percy got to his feet as felt the water already healing him as he looked at the defence remaining;

 **Defence- 432,928,432**

Considering that was at 500,000,000 just a few hits ago meant that the only reason Percy was even managing to hold up against Argo was because of his powers. If he was a normal demigod he would be dead by now.

Percy quickly summoned the water around him and sent it at Argo. The man quickly covered his entire body with haki. But instead of attacking him, Percy transformed the water into a drill via his water construction spell and sent it underneath him.

Argo had only a second to be confused when a giant hand of water rose up from the ground and closed around Argo and the rocks around him.

Percy had spent a lot of time thinking up ways to counteract Haki, but in the end it was Thalia who gave him an answer to his question.

If haki took away the form of an element by starving it of mana, simply use the mana to manipulate the something else to hurt Argo with. Hence while Argo could destroy the water, he won't be able to do shit about the rocks currently crushing him.

" **ENOUGH!** " Water and rocks exploded outwards as a wave of Argo's mana destroyed it into nothing.

Percy grunted as he was pushed back from the shockwave, but he held on. He looked up and saw Argo step out of the mess of water and stone covered head to toe with blue lighting. He smiled gleefully, his eyes glowed blue with power.

"Do you want to know how I got this power?" Argo asked looking at his hand, "it really is quite a story you know."

"Don't care!" Percy cried out as he took out Riptide and Waverider. He then began attacking Argo with the two swords as the man calmly dodged all the attacks.

"You can't hit what you can't catch Percy," Argo said smugly as quickly began his attack. His fists flew so fast Percy only saw the blue lighting that followed them.

"You really should be more patient Percy," Argo punched his back and then his sides, "if I told you how I got my powers maybe you would have been inspired to join me."

Each hit was like bullet, sharp and very painful. Percy managed to stay on his feet only thanks to the defence of his armour, but he needed to make his move, now.

"Stop talking!" Percy cried out as he stamped his foot on the ground sending a shockwave out tripping Argo up. The blue speedster was stopped for just a second, but that second was all Percy needed.

Percy stamped down breaking the man's leg in half. He then grabbed Argos' head with his left while he activated Body Form;

 **Body Form Activated: Right arm**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20) = 69,140 X 10 = 691,400**

Percy felt his right arm bulge out. He could see his armour increase in size to compensate for the increased sense. Already the pain of his body trying to adjust for the extra strength came up. But Percy ignored it all.

He drew back his right arm and launched it at Argo's head. The man's eyes widened at the punch sent his way. It flew like a missile, Argo knew he couldn't afford to be hit by that.

He formed a mana shield in front of him, he poured everything he had into a barrier between his face and Percy's first.

Percy's right hand tore through the barriers but for slowed down by a few nanoseconds. And that time was all Argo needed.

The man started to vibrate in Percy's hand and moved fast enough to slip between the molecules of Percy's arm and fall to the ground below.

Percy fist missed Argo by a few inches. He looked down, Argo was crawling away as fast as he could, with a broken leg that was hard to do. Percy jumped and brought down his fist on top of Argo.

The man turned around, " **Full throttle!** " Argo roared as he covered himself wholly with his haki raising both hands to block Percy's attack.

BOOM!

The entire park shock. A crack formed in the ground going 40 feet deep, splitting the entire park in half.

Percy could hear the cry of his fellow demigods, 'shit!' Percy realised the damage he had caused. He was about to go and try and help anyone he may have accidentally hurt but just then a black fist rose up from the ground and hit Percy in the abs sending him flying back.

The son of Poseidon groaned as he looked up to see Argo standing above him with a broken right arm and a bruise on his chest. His leg was in a make shift cast or sorts, Argo must have made it as Percy was recovering. He wouldn't be able to run at full speed, that was good news for Percy. His suit was torn up, Percy smiled, 'at least I ruined his fashion statement.'

"I'll admit I was foolish to think I could take you on Percy," Argo said as Percy got to his feet as well, "you've gotten much stronger. It's almost impossible to calculate the rate of your improvement. One could almost say you were a God in disguise."

"Believe me Argo if I had that kind of power I would blast you into nothing," Percy growled as he reached into his belt belt pockets and took out Waverider and Riptide uncapping them and leveling them against Argo.

"Oh you may not be a God Percy but you certainly have the power of one," Argo reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a disk. It was black and on it was a back lighting bolt. Argo flipped it around grinning, "like it? It's my own creation? My own suit of armour."

Percy Observed the disk;

 **SSDWEO$#P$O%I%% ##**

'Shit,' Percy cursed as Argo's grin grew bolder.

"Oh I felt that," Argo chuckled out causing Percy's hands to turn cold, "you were just trying to use your powers to find out what this is wern't you?" Percy said nothing, he didn't want to risk Argo getting any information on powers, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Why are you doing this Argo?" Percy asked, "and why are you doing this alone? Where are the titans? Where is Kronos? I doubt your master would approve of this attack."

"Oh he doesn't know," Argo waved off the question, "I quite working for that psychopath."

Percy huffed, "psychopath, right. That's rich coming from you."

"Well I'm not the one who's trying to-" Argo stopped talking and grinned, "oh you clever boy. Trying to fish for information huh? Well I'm not telling, not one more word."

Percy was frustrated, it was a good thing that his helmet covered his face as well because he couldn't hold back a frown from gracing his lips. Argo loved to talk about useless things, but the moment we got to something interesting he shuts down.

"Why not?" Percy asked, "you don't owe the crazy titan anything."

"Hmm….true," Argo grin grew feral, "how about this, an answer for an answer."

Percy glared, "what's the question?"

"Did you ask them?"

"Ask who what?"

"Them, the Gods," Argo formed, "did you ask them what happened 200 years ago?"

Percy was surprised, "you were serious about that?"

Argo growled, "of course I was serious! Why wouldn't I be?! So you didn't ask them?! All this time and you didn't ask them?!"

Percy growled, "no."

"Foolish boy," Argo spat, "I offered you freedom from your shackles, but you failed to do even the simplest of tasks. Fine, remain a slave to them forever, but don't forget I gave you a way out."

"I'm not a slave to them Argo, never have, never will."

"Oh but you have always been a slave to them Percy," Argo grinned, "since the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were a slave to them. The boy who has been touched by the Fates."

Percy's eyes widened in horror, "w-what?"

"I can feel their power on you Percy," Argo chuckled as the two slowly began to circle each other, "I can feel them standing over your shoulder, pulling on your collar. Telling to do what they want you to do, and if you obey them, they give you a treat, like the good little dog you are. I think that's how you got so strong so fast, yes?"

Percy's face paled, "h-how are you doing this?"

"Haki can be used for a lot of things Percy," Argo grinned, "in fact I can sense every single ability you have right now. All your mana, just swimming in there. Telekinesis, Ice, Shadow, Water, Earthquake, pocket dimensions creation, destruction, some form of simple defence mechanism that changes your skin to marble, turning into smoke, the touch of death, healing, identification of a visible subject, mana sense, mana control, ohh didn't know you had that last one, impressive."

Percy's feet were checking, 'him-he knows them. He knows all of them.' "H-how?"

Argo grinned, "it's because of you Percy. When you collapsed my lab on top of me you made me realise I have been largely ignoring my training. I crawled out of that hell hole and I began my new life. I have seen the truth Percy. Before I dedicated my life to make the ordinary the extraordinary. To make them spectacular, to make them, what I believed to be the perfect being, a divine. But you, with a simple bomb and a group of pirates, managed to destroy my work. It was because of you Percy that I realised that the perfect being isn't a God, but a demigod."

Percy's tightened the grip on his weapons, 'please tell me I didn't just create a super villain. Please, please please Gods above. Please tell me this isn't an origin story!'

Argo's grin turned vicious, "you made me what I am Percy Jackson. And I will make it my life goal to make sure I pay back this debt I owe you!"

Percy looked at Argo in the eyes. He could feel the bloodlust coming out of Argo, the anger, the excitement. He sighed and said only one thing, "your mama is so fat when she walked past the window I lost three days of sunlight."

Argo blinked, "what?"

Percy opened his perks and activated one he had switched off a long time ago;

 **Anger of Alecto- whenever the user succeeds in taunting an enemy they are infected with the Anger of Alecto which gives them double their strength but also makes them clumsy and highly ignorant of their surrounds.(Active)**

This was the first perk he ever got and Percy had always had this on none active. He always fought opponents with monstrous strength, so a perk that made them stronger was something he didn't need. But now….Argo's power was focused on speed, not strength, and so Perry could finally use this.

"I said," Percy closed the box looking at Argo, "your mother is so fat when she jumped out of a plan she crashed into the sea and formed a tsunami."

"What the hell are you doing?" Argo asked confused.

Percy had came up with this plan the moment Arog started to list off his powers. Percy noticed something, not once did the madman mention one of his perks, not even the super speed one. Sure it may have been because it was obvious, but so was the water control thing. So that meant Argo's powers couldn't detect all the perks Percy had, only the skills.

Argo probably thought that his speed and strength was something came by naturally or through his divine side. Percy could work with that.

"You know Argo your mother really should have swallowed you," Percy said with a sigh, "you aren't worth the dirt it would take to bury you."

Argo blinked, "are you…..are you insulting me?"

Percy sighed, "duh. Sigh, I feel so sad for you Argo, you aren't pretty enough to be this stupid."

"You really this is just a waste of time right? There is nothing you can say that can taunt me."

"If I wanted to commit suicide I would climb up your ego and jump down to your IQ level."

Argo's eyes twitched, "you realise I have an IQ of 162 right?"

"And your Ego is over 9,000, one more point and it will be equal to the amount of women who have rejected you."

"That is not true!" Argo yelled out in a squeaky voice, "I have dated plenty of women!"

"Has anyone ever told you your voice become extremely high when you're angry? You could be like the fourth member of the Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"You are so annoying!"

"I've been called worse things by better people," Percy shrugged, "plus coming from you that's a compliment."

" **I'm going to kill you!** "

Ping!

 **You have successfully taunted an enemy! Anger of Alecto activated!**

Ping!

 **A skill have leveled up!**

 **Taunt, Lv-9 (0%)**

 **You can cause your opponent to lose their cool and do something stupid.**

 **45% chance of working**

Argo took the black disk he had and pressed it on his chest. Suddenly a black cloth exploded outwards and covered him whole. They way it moved was similar to Percy's own armour, except it had no metal parts.

The black cloth took the form of a skin tight suit. His fingers turned into claws as blue lightning erupted from his body. There was blue lines lining Argo's suit and a full face mask that looked like it was modeled from Argo's face. The mask had no opening for a mouth and his eyes were covered with something black. On the side of the mask were lightning bolts similar to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"Impressive," Percy said as he began to twirl around Waverider, "I'm going to enjoy ripping it off of your dead body."

" **ARGHH!** " the mad man vanished in a blur of speed and blue lighting. Percy pushed forward going as fast as he can.

BOOM!

The park shock the moment the two powerful being crashed into one another. Percy and Argo exchanged blows after blows. Argo managed to catch or deflect most of Percy's swings, but Percy wasn't that fast. The only plus point in Percy's book was the fact that Argo wasn't strong enough to break his armour.

Percy stomped the ground causing sending a shock wave outwards catching Argo of gaurd. Percy then engaged the man as he began wailing Argo using his karate moves seamlessly blending each and every movement.

"You learnt to actually fight," Argo said as Percy kept pushing him back. He blocked all his attacks but Percy didn't care, he wanted was for Argo's attention to remain on the fists coming for his face.

Argo then went on the offensive as he began to slowly increase his speed. Percy did his best to dodge, a few hits got it, but they didn't hurt him.

"You're distracted boy!" Argo roared, "I'm insulted! What has your attention other than me?!"

"Look up," Percy said as he used his left hand to block Argo's punches.

"Like I'm going to fall for-" Percy sent a uppercut his way knocking Argo's head upwards. He looked up and saw several large amusement park equipment floating above them, either being held by pills of water, shadow or simply flying on their own thanks to Percy's telekinesis.

"Surprise!" Percy punched Argo in the stomach knocking the air out of him. He then let go of all the equipment being held above them cause them to come crashing down. Argo tried to run away, but Percy caught him in a bear hug and tackled him to the ground, "you're not going anywhere!"

Argo tried to get loose, but the shadow of the falling items just kept growing and growing. Argo turned back and saw it nearly upon them both, "fuck."

KRACK!

Percy turned into smoke before the debris fell down on them as easily made it out of the trap. Percy reformed outside the clump of metal and started to pant. He had to split his mind's attention three separate ways for that to work. Keep Argo busy, gathered all the materials in question and try not to die.

"JACKSON!" came a modulated voice that sounds like it belonged to Megatron.

Percy sighed, 'of course he's still alive. At this point I'm not even surprised.' Argo walked out of the mess, his whole body vibrating so fast Percy couldn't make out his form.

It just looked like a vague black blurred man. Blue lightning cracked all around him as the man looked at Percy speaking in the modulated voice, "like it? A little trick I picked up from a friend. Do you know how I'm doing it?"

"You vibrating at the exact frequency of the materials around you making you intangible," Percy guessed, he needed to keep Argo talking, he need time to make a plan.

"Haha, well well well, the jock has a brain. Smart guess Percy, but no," Percy could hear the vindictive smile Argo had on his face below that mask, "just because you vibrate at a certain frequency doesn't mean you'll become intangible. That' not how physics works. That's not how anything works."

Argo zoomed forward as Percy moved as the once again began their little race around the park. Percy avoided going towards Picnic Grove, the last thing he wanted was Argo attacking the demigods.

"You see the effect you're looking for is called Quantum tunneling," Argo was right next to Percy as he sent a blast of mana at him knocking the demigod off of his feet. Percy soared through the air and through a tree. Just as he was about to crash into the ground below Argo caught him and held him up by the throat.

Percy groaned, Argo's grip was to strong. Percy tried to grab onto the wrists to snap it off, but he couldn't touch him. It didn't make sense, why couldn't he touch him? He was right now holding onto his throat and squeezing it shut, he should be able to grab him also!

"You see I have the ability to manipulate the quantum probability of my molecules Percy," Prgo said as he brought his free hand up, "that means I can choose which part of my body to turn intangible, and which part ot turn solid. Which means I can do this."

Arog then trusted his vibrating hand into Percy's chest. It passed through the armour as Percy started in horror at Argo's hand that was currently through his chest, "now die Percy Jackson!"

Percy turned himself into gas as Argo's hand burst through the cloud of green and blue mist.

Percy then flew away and reformed away from Argo as he put a single hand up, "BINDING HANDS!"

Blue ribbons exploded out of Percy's hands as they wound themselves around Argo binding him tightly.

Percy bought himself a few extra seconds He allowed his anger to pour through him, his eyes turned red as did Waverider activating the red of rage.

Ping!

 **Special mode activated! Emotion: Anger**

 **4 x attack, Rage Blast -beam of light that causes affected individuals to go into a rage filled frenzy**

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' activated! You gained +20 to all stats!**

"You think that's going to stop me?!" Argo roared out as he vibrated himself out of the blue ribbons freeing himself. He then moved as a black blur surrounded by lighting as he attacked with all he had.

Percy was getting quicker now, the added bonus his Vit got gave him the Le Bete boost he needed to at least track Argo as he zoomed around Percy.

"You think you know power?!" Argo yelled out as he punched Percy across the face, "you know nothing!"

Percy remained calm, 'I need to make him angrier, make him more cocky.' Percy had a plan, and it just might work to catch Argo with his pants down.

"You are truly a sad creature Argo," Percy sat as he swung Waverider widely hoping to catch the man, "you aren't worth the air you breath."

"Shut **up!** " the black and blue blur roared out as he increase the speed of his attacks. Percy was being pushed back, but he held on, waiting for the moment for Argo to slip up.

"Your punches are like flies Argo!" Percy roared out, "even if you can hit what's the point?!"

"You want strength?! **I'll show you strength!** " Argo suddenly speed away from Percy and ran to the far side of the park.

Percy activated his 8.0 Eyesight and located the man easily. He looked like he was going to charge Percy, probably trying to increase the force of his punch by increase the velocity of the hit. This was it, this was what Percy was waiting for.

Argo launched himself forward and Percy tracked his movement with his advanced eyesight. Argo moved straight down the middle as he drew back his fists ready to attack Percy.

'Wait for it,' Percy told himself as he drew back Waveride like a javelin and aimed, 'wait for it.'

Argo was 50 feet away and approaching fast. Percy threw Waverider, which Argo easily dodged. The black speedster reached Percy and threw a punch at his face, " **this ends now!** "

Argo threw the punch causing a sonic boom to explode outwards. He looked up but saw no one there. Percy had vanished into thin air causing the force of the punch to be wasted as it hit a steel beam in the distance.

" **WHERE ARE Y-** "

Schink!

Argo stopped mid sentence as he looked down to see the handle of Riptide inside his gut drawing blood. Instead of being right in front of him Percy was now standing to his side. The demigod grunted as he pulled Riptide out and pushed Argo back with a telekinetic push.

Argo stumbled as he held his wound, "h-how? You were right there! I had you in my sights!"

Percy grumbled, "you don't know all my abilities Argo," Percy smiled inside, 'it's a good thing I don't use the Flying Thunder God technique much.'

 **Flying Thunder God- Allows a short burst of speed that is similar to teleportation. Limit- range of 210 meters.**

Percy had finally done it, he had finally used the perk in battle. And since Percy has never used this before Argo had no information about it. He still wasn't sure about it's accuracy, but a 2 feet jump was no big deal. Plus it was a perk, Argo couldn't track perks.

And the only reason Argo was fooled by the short 2 feet jump was because he was being blinded by the Anger of Alecto perk causing him to have tunnel vision. Combo perks for the win!

Percy had done a number on Argo. The mad man quickly tried to get away to heal himself, but Percy was already making his next move.

Percy focused on the water below them, the water in the pipes of the water park. There was enough there to fill a small lake, and Percy intended to use every drop.

All the water in the pipes suddenly exploded outwards and surrounded Argo in the form of a ball. Argo tried to move, but the more he did so the more blood he lost. Percy quickly froze the water ball around the surface, and using the shadows inside the frozen ball he began to strike out at Argo.

Percy kept pushing water like a current towards the center, not allowing Argo to reach the edge of the ice. Since the water wasn't made by mana, simply controlled by it, Haki wouldn't have any effect. Sure It would remove Percy's control of the water, but that would still mean Argo was stuck in the center of a ball of water. Hopefully the fucker would drown.

Since Argo was now occupied Percy got the perfect opportunity to help out the other demigods. He couldn't leave, no, Argo was to dangerous for that, but he could send others in his place.

Percy poured mana into his gem and called forth all his servants, save Alcyoneus, and that included Cerberus.

The normal servants, Zed, Alceto, Craig, Marica, Timmy, all appeared through grey smoke and bowed, "master."

Suddenly a portal of darkness tore through the ground next to Percy as a huge three headed dog jumped out and growled. It spotted Percy and wagged it's tail, " _master._ "

Percy nodded, "everyone listen up, this place in under attack from Gergosas. The demigods are also here, find them, protect them, get them out of camp. Also you won't be able to track them through their scent, you are going to have to go around and find them manually."

"What do you mean we can't track them through their scent?" Alecto asked.

"It's too complicated, now go!" Percy yelled. The servants nodded and moved. Percy then turned to Cerberus, who was also about to leave, "not you Cerberus, I have a special job for you."

" _What is it master?_ " the dog asked.

"You know what a Gergosa is right?" Percy asked the dog who nodded.

" _Yes, I can smell them all over this place,_ " Cerberus spoke through the head on the right while the other two growled in disgust.

"Great," Percy grinned, "find them, rip them to shreds. Oh, and don't step on any demigods."

The three headed dog grinned, " _with pleasure master_."

Percy nodded and the guardian of Hades ran off to find it's first victim. Percy turned his attention back to the ice sphere Argo was stuck in and found that it now had a crack running along its center.

'Well this isn't any good,' Percy told himself as he felt what was going on inside. Argo was spinning around himself. He was moving faster and faster causing all the water inside to spin along with him.

Percy cursed, "shit," he was going to get out, but when he does he will be disoriented from the spinning,lack of air and the blood loss, Percy could work with that.

CRACK!

The ice sphere cracked open and Argo broke free out of his water prison and gasped for breath. He flopped on the ground and took a minute to get his breathing under control. He looked around for Percy but didn't seen him, 'did he run away?'

"Over here!" Percy called out from behind the man.

Argo turned and gasped.

Percy stood a good 50 feet away from Argo and had the entire 'Bootleggers Run' ride held over his head. He had broken off the largest ride in the park, weighing well over 50 tons. Percy's muscles were bulging from the strain of Body Form, the pain was getting to him, but he refused to back down.

"Eat shit Argo!" Percy roared as he swung the monstrously huge ride down ontop of Argo. The mad man tried to move, but his mind began to become cloudy.

He ran for a second before falling down due to severe blood loss and a deoxygenated brain. He turned to see the ride coming down on top of him and cursed, "open the gate!"

Suddenly in a flash of light Argo disappeared causing the ride to crash down onto the ground causing a loud boom that startled everyone.

'He escaped….again,' Percy groaned as he deactivated his Body Form and reapplied his seals. He sat down, arms spread on the ground and started to pant. Argo had been difficult to beat. He was faster, stronger. He had a power Percy never saw before, ever. It vastly outclassed Percy's own speed level.

And then there was the question, 'what happened 2000 years ago that made man lose faith in the Gods?' The first time Percy considered it the rambling of a mad man. But now…..now he wondered if he was wrong. Maybe it was worth checking out, he could probably ask his dad or some other God who owes him a favour or two.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find about the real history of the divine!**

 **Rewards;**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure**

 **Death**

 **Destruction of the world as we know it.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy groaned, he expected this. He hit yes and got on his feet, there was still work to do. He activated his Speed Demon perk and zoomed across the amusement park looking for people to help.

Percy spotted a few Gergosas that were roaming around that he quickly ran towards. He was just about to kill them with Waverider when a thought came to his mind.

'Can I…..heal them?' Percy wondered. Percy looked the the creature, he recognized one of them, kind of. He looked like the park attendant that gave him and Thalia their ice cream at the beginning of the day. Percy sighed, he should at least try.

So Percy snuck up behind the Gergosa and carefully placed his hand on the thing's legs activating his healing skill;

Ping!

 **You are attempting to heal somebody with several ailments! Please choose two to heal!**

 **Diabetes**

 **Supernatural mutation: Gergosa serum**

Percy grinned as pressed both options. It cost him 300 MP, but that was more than worth it. The Gergosa roared as suddenly steam began to pour out of it in large quantities. The Gergosa turned back into the man Percy saw in the morning, except he was naked.

Percy didn't really have time to worry about the man's nakedness now, he needed to move. He told Cerberus to rip apart any Gergosa it saw, and knowing that dog it probably killed every Gergosa there.

Percy moved, transforming more and more Gergosas into humans as he went along. He had saved 10 humans by the time he found Cerberus, it was about to tear into the neck of one of the Gergosas, Percy knew he had to stop him.

So Percy jumped and gathered his mana. He had been working on this for sometime now, and it was finally the chance to do it.

"Stop!" Percy roared out as he jumped into the path of Cerberus's mouth. He summoned three balls of mana, similar to the one he accidentally created with Mera for the first time, and shoved them into the monster's mouth gagging all three heads at once.

The dog looked confused at Percy's action but made no move to attack its master. The Gergosa, who Percy just saved, had no such inclination. He brought his fist down to try and smash Percy into paste, but the son of Poseidon zoomed out of the way in the last moment and touched the monster in the leg healing it instantly.

Slowly the Gergosa transformed into a petite young woman who Percy remembered worked in one of the rides. He turned to Cerberus and snapped his fingers causing the gags to disappear.

"I found a way to turn the Gergosa's human Cerberus," Percy told his servant, "if you find any of them, don't kill them. Maim them or knock them out, just don't kill them."

The dog nodded, " _got it master._ "

Percy nodded and the two turned and ran away. Percy needed to get to the demigods now, so he made way towards picnic grove.

Percy got there and was surprised to find a wall of water separating the grove from the Gergosas who were trying to get in. Percy used his mana senses and felt the wall in question. It seemed that it was in fact a dome, but it was so big that Percy couldn't even see the top from the ground.

Percy then tried to find out who created the dome and instantly felt Mera's mana mixed in with the water. But the surprising part was how little mana she had left. 'I need to move now.'

Percy zoomed forward and began transforming everyone Gergosa he touched. He started from the outside in. The monsters were to busy trying to break through the wall to notice Percy behind them.

Soon the numbers turned from 30 to 15.

One of the Gergosas noticed Percy, but before he could do anything or say anything Percy turned him human.

Another tired to attack Percy, but the son of Poseidon was to fast as he turned the giant monster human before his fist even hit the ground.

Slowly one by one every single Gergosa turned back into their human counterparts. Percy stood in the middle of the all in front of the water wall. He pressed his hand up against it and sent out a mana wave large enough that Mera would be able to detect it.

Slowly the wal split down the middle and Percy could hear people on the other side.

"What are you doing Mera?!" Percy heard Lee Fletcher cry out.

"It's okay, they are gone," Mera's voice replied in calm tone of voice.

"How do you know that!"

"Because my prince is on the other side."

The wall was fully down and the demigods turned to see a mysterious figure in black armour look at them. Mera stood in front of them all with bag under her eyes. She could barely keep them open.

Suddenly her legs gave out as she fell down. The demigods moved to help her when suddenly the mysterious armoured figure was already at her side.

"Did you take care of the monsters?" Mera asked in an exhausted tone of voice.

Percy nodded as he opened his helmet revealing his face for the first time to the rest of the campers, "I got them. You were amazing Mera, thank you for saving my family."

The mermaid chuckled, "our family my prince. And you don't have to thank me, it was my duty." Percy wanted to say more but Mera fainted in his arms. Percy used his healing powers on her but found she was just exhausted, not infected with anything, so he couldn't help.

"Percy?" Michael asked as he walked up to the demigod who stood up with Mera in his arms.

"Yeah," Percy walked up passing Mera into Michael's arm, "take care of her."

The son of Apollo nodded as he lead Percy into the groove with the rest of the demigods sighing in relief. Percy was here, everything would be alright.

Percy turned to see them all safe, even his servants were all here standing over them all like guardian angels. Percy smiled and nodded at them, and they bowed back.

"Percy!" Percy turned and saw Thalia jump at him. Percy caught her and hugged her tightly. "Thank the Gods you are safe."

Percy nodded, "I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

Percy put Thalia down as the demigoddess kissed him hard. She broke the kiss and looked longly at him, "I thought you went to do something stupid again."

Percy chuckled, "I did."

"Percy where are all the Gergosas?" Clarisse asked as she walked passed him looking at all the nude park workers that were around them.

"I managed to turn them back into humans," Percy told her and be broke away from Thalia, "most of them are unconscious, but I have no idea for how long."

"Wait...those things were human?" Percy turned and saw his mother walking towards him. Percy hugged her tightly, "I'm glad you're safe Percy."

Percy broke the hug, "I'm glad you're safe too mom. And yeah, they were human. Argo, a mad scientist, created a formula that would turn them all into monsters. He must have used it on them before all of this started, I don't know how, but his new powers might have something to do with it."

"Wait….then if the Gergosas were human," Annabeth gasped, "w-we killed so many of them." The gathered demigods looked like they had just been told they were going to die. Many looked down in horror as others simple held on to their friends not knowing what to say.

Percy immediately realised what he had done and wanted to kick himself in the ass for his stupid mistake. They were feeling guilty, and Percy himself was feeling the sting of his actions. The Gergosa who he saved Charles from was probably someone's son.

"Stop it," a firm voice called out drawing the attention of all the demigods there.

They turned and saw Edward walking towards them, "stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Ed you shouldn't be walking," Sally told the man.

"I'm fine Sally," Ed told the mortal woman as he turned to the demigods, "stop drowning yourself in pity. It's not worth it."

"Ed we killed them!" Nico shouted, "I sliced one of their necks in half and I was happy to do it! I killed someone Ed! How is that not worth it!?"

"Because people die all the time Nico," Edward told him. Percy looked at the man and saw not the fun goofy manchild but a grown adult demigod that had somehow created an empire for himself. Moments like this was rare, Ed was never the serious type, but when he was Percy knew things were about to get serious.

"This is war," Ed continued, "and in war people die. We make sure our own are safe before helping others. People die, we save who we can and move on. There will always be casualties in war, we can't avoid that. And believe me, the war is coming."

The demigods looked at each other for comfort. They looked to their siblings, to their friends, to their allies.

Percy looked at Thalia as they shared a long look. Thalia squeezed his hand and gave him a smile and immediately Percy felt better.

"Alright," Percy said stepping up, "we need to move now. We need to get all the humans and get them to safety. Anyone who can fight stand by, Argo's gone but I don't want to risk anything."

"Wait Argo's back?" Nina asked in surprise, "didn't you bury him alive?"

Percy nodded, "I did, it seems he somehow managed to survive and came back for revenge. I managed to scare him off, but I think it's safe to say he's going to be a problem from now on."

Edward nodded and spoke up, "I'll call Hermes, he needs to look into this. You basically caused an earthquake during your fight with Argo. No way nobody didn't report that in already. This place will be swarming with cops is a few minutes tops."

Percy nodded, "okay, then we leave here as fast as we can. Ed, do you know where the manager's office is?" The son of Hermes nodded, "great, go in there and erase any physical record we were ever here."

Ed nodded and ran away with Nico in tow. Percy then turned to the rest of the demigods, "everyone else get ready to leave. We are going back to the changing rooms and getting our stuff. I'll then carry you all in my inventory back into camp."

Everyone nodded as they moved to help put where they could. Most went to help the injured move while Percy took off to gather the unconscious humans.

As Percy went around the park he found Cerberus sitting down on three Gergosas at once. The dog wagged his tail happy at Percy who quickly turned the monsters back into humans and sent Cerberus back into the underworld.

In the next ten minutes the whole camp was ready to move. Percy had put all the humans in the picnic grove underneath a huge cloth banner for the park. It wasn't much, but at least they won't be naked when the cops show up.

Percy then dismissed his other servants, fortunately he wouldn't need them any more.

Edward had arrived just as everyone was getting ready and with him came Hermes who was dressed in a very big business suit.

"I had Nico Iris call my dad while I took care of the records," Edward told Percy who nodded.

"Hey Hermes, think you can help us out with this one?" Percy asked the god who gave him a hand shake.

"I'll try my best. I'm thinking, 'water park closes down for a day for employees only orgy.' What do you think?"

Percy was surprised while Thalia just looked horrified.

"Ah maybe a little less scandalous," Annabeth told the God, "they already have been turned into monsters, the poor guys deserve a break."

"Plus this is a family park dad," Edward told his father, "they would be ruined."

Hermis rolled his eyes, "obviously I was joking you guys. Of course I wouldn't do that, what type of God do you think I am?"

 **Lie detected!**

The demigods chuckled nervously. Quickly Percy opened his inventory and started tossing all of the demigods into it. There were 147 demigods, not including Edward. Him plus his mother changed that number to 149.

The bus drivers who Ed hired had already had their minds wiped. As far as they knew they were hired by someone who never showed up. That along with Ed erasing the parks records made it so that the camp had never visited the park.

Soon Percy was done as he stood next to Hermes who was overlooking the entire park and taking down notes on his tablet.

"Think you can do something about the fissure in the center of the park?" Percy asked looking at the place where he and Argo fought one on one.

"No, maybe an illusion or something, but for now, no. We can get it fixed in a few days, maybe charm a couple of mortals into closing this place down until we can fix it all."

Percy nodded, "great."

"By the way next time you want to go all out try not to destroy the fucking Earth," Hermes cursed, "this is going to be expensive as hell to fix."

Percy chuckled, "sorry. I couldn't hold back. Argo was…...he somehow knew everything about my powers and how to counter them. And that scared the shit out of me. Plus he had this new power…..I couldn't afford to take him lightly."

Hermes nodded, "do you think you both are equal now?"

Percy shook his head, "no, I'm a bit stronger. After all I did manage to make him run away."

The God nodded, "good. Maybe next time you can kill him."

Percy nodded when suddenly he got a thought. "Hermes….there was something Argo said...something that really got to me."

Hermes closed his pad and looked at Percy. The God had never seen Percy so nervous before, it made the god of messengers nervous also. "Okay, what was it?"

"He first mentioned it before, back on Nassau. I thought it was nothing, the rambling of a soon to be dead guy. But when he came back he was still talking about it, and the way he was talking about…..it was like he was obsessed."

Hermes hummed, "well people like him usually are. Their obsession justifies their actions. But Percy, what exactly did he say? I have never seen you so….shaken."

"It was a question," Percy gulped, "he asked me to ask a God, 'what happened 2000 years ago that caused man to stop believing in the Gods.'"

Percy looked at Hermes who looked like he had just been shot by Zeus's lightning bolt. The Gods eyes widened to near impossible lengths, "w-what?"

"He said-"

"Percy no!" Hermes shut the boy's mouth and looked around as if to see if someone was spying on them.

He looked at Percy dead in the eyes and in a serious tone like Edward's the Gods spoke, "never repeat that question to anyone, got it? Don't ask me, your dad, Artemis, Hades, hell don't even ask anybody who had anything to do with the Olympians that. Don't try to find out the answer, don't even think about looking. This is a secret Percy, one of the most closely guarded secrets in the whole of Olympus. If you even mention it to the wrong God, like Ares, he would have the right to kill you.

"In fact anyone who ever asked that question has been put to death, it is something we never talk about. Since you asked me I am supposed to kill you right now. But I don't want to do that Percy, you are far too valuable and far too much of a nice person. You are important to winning this war, but if Zeus ever finds out you even know the question he will kill you. Do. You. Understand?"

Percy looked at the God and slowly nodded. Hermes sighed in relief and removed his hand from Percy's mouth.

Percy looked at the God, "is it really that bad?"

Hermes nodded, "I'll tell you one thing Percy, it is. It is a secret that should never be exposed, and if Argo knows….oh shit. If he knows then we are all in danger." Hermes looked scared, genuinely scared. He turned to Percy again, "tell me, did Argo seemed like he knew the answer? Did he say anything that gave you that impression?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, he knows the answer alright. He basically rubbed it in my face. I didn't understand why before…..but if it is as important as you say t is..."

"Then Zeus needs to know about it," Hermes told Percy.

"How are you going to explain to him how you found out? Are you going to tell him I know?"

"What?! And be the reason we lose this war?! Hell no! I'll just tell him I was spying on you all when I heard Argo mutter it under his breath or something while you kicked his ass. Don't worry Percy, I'll make sure you stay out of this. This is beyond a demigod's pay grade."

Percy nodded, "okay, if you say so….you will finish up here right?"

Hermes nodded, "I will. Get to camp and get them safe. That's your job right now."

Percy nodded as he pressed his left temple closing his helmet, "see you later lord Hermes."

"Take care Percy Jackson," Hermes nodded to him as Percy vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

 **A few minutes later;**

Percy arrived in camp and stopped in front of the Big House. He opened his inventory and took out the Apollo kids first.

"Alright, half of you get inside and ready the med bay, the rest stay here and carry the injured up," Percy ordered. The Apollo kids nodded and moved without argument. Lee went to the medbay while Michael stayed and helped Percy unload the injured demigods.

After that was done Percy took out everyone else and soon the entire camp was back inside their borders.

Edward had left in his car that he had drove here in while Percy went back to New York to drop his mom back home. After a promise to her to see her again as soon as everything settled down Percy quickly returned back to camp half-blood.

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Save the demigods in the park!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+1 point for every life saved**

 **Level 10 skill disk (2)**

 **Map to forge of Hephaestus- Dragon**

Ping!

 **You have saved a total of 188 lives!**

 **148 demigods and 40 humans!**

 **You have gained 188 points in total!**

Percy smiled, maybe he should give himself an upgrade later on and maybe even finally clear out all those forges of Hephaestus. But for now he put the two skill disks he received and the map inside his inventory.

He needed to get to the war room, they were all probably in a meeting right now.

 **War Room;**

Percy entered the war room and slid his face plate back sighing in relief. Sure enough all the head counselors along with Chiron were gathered already. Mr. D was missing, but if what Hermes said was right he was probably on Olympus right now talking about Argo.

"Is Sally safe?" Thalia, who along with everyone else had changed out of her swim wear.

"Yeah," Percy told her as he sat down in the Poseidon's cabin seat, "Lowtide."

The moment he said the deactivation phrase Percy's armour finally realised itself as it flowed back into Percy's gauntlet relieving him of the familiar load he had carried for half the afternoon.

"That is so cool," Travis said as he and his brother looked at Percy's gauntlet with stars in their eyes.

"A birthday gift from dad," Percy said removing the gauntlet and putting it in his inventory, "saved my life against Argo."

"Dude put on a shirt," Michael said looking at Percy's bare chest. Percy looked down, he was still in his swimming trunks.

"Or don't," Silena commented as she eyed Percy's abs. Charles glared at his girlfriend behaviour while Percy blushed. He did not want to come between those two.

Percy took out a shirt from his inventory and put it on, "sorry about that." Thalia huffed in disappointment while Silena did nothing at all, not with Charles glaring at her like he did.

"Anyway, not that the free show is done, let's get back to Argo," Annabeth spoke up turning the mood serious, "he's back, and judging by how long you took to deal with him I guessing he's stronger than ever?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. He got this….this speed boost or something. And he had this sort of aura made out of blue lighting, I think the two were related somehow."

"Was he faster than you?" Silena asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, he was." The campers looked horrified at the implication that Percy just made. If he was faster than Percy there was no telling what the madman could do.

"I have never heard of blue lighting speed based powers," Chiron said with a frown, "I'll check with the Gods but I can make no promises."

"Were you able to take him?" Lee asked.

"Barely," Percy muttered, "he had a way to block all mana based attacks."

"Haki," Thalia supplied, "he was the one you were talking about when we were on the Hubbard Glacier in Alaska."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Anyway I managed to counter him, but his new speed based powers allowed to escape. I almost killed him but he teleported away, probably some kind of spell or something."

"Did it flash a bright light?" Annabeth suddenly asked as she started to flip through several pages of Argo's personal journal.

Percy blinked but nodded, "yeah it did."

"It's called a Space rope," Annabeth said taking out a page and passing the notebook to Percy who picked it up, "it's like a space key accept you can only use it once. On the plus side you don't need a door or anything to use it."

Percy looked at the book and recognized Annabeth's handwriting in the corner of the text. She had translated the paragraph. "Did you finish translating all of it?"

Annabeth shook her head, "no. I barely finished 25%, of the things I can translate, not to mention one's I can't."

"The one's you can't?"

"There are some notes written in a language none of us can identify. We have logged it in and tried to crack it again and again, but so far no luck."

Percy nodded as he looked through the book looking at Annabeth's notes. Suddenly he spotted a chapter labeled '2000 years ago.' She had only translated the heading and nothing else. Percy closed the book and passed it to Annabeth, "meet me after the meeting Annabeth, we need to talk."

The daughter of Athena looked confused but nodded.

"So what now?" Clarisse asked them all.

"Now?" Chiron repeated, "I believe it is time for you all to get some well deserved rest. We don't have anything to go on right now and compared to Kronos Argo is a secondary issue. And as mad as the man is…..we need to focus on what's important."

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon the dispersed. Thalia told Percy she would see him later as Percy meet up with Annabeth in the empty Amphitheater.

"The last time we were here you were going to confront me about keeping the great prophecy away from you," Annabeth noted with a chuckle, "hard to believe that was just three months ago."

Percy smiled, "yeah. So much has changed since them."

Annabeth nodded, "yeah…...so why did you call me here?"

"Show me the book," Percy motioned for Argo's journal which Annabeth gave to him. He turned to the page in question and gave it back to her, "what do you know about this?"

"Why?" Annabeth asked looking at the chapter Percy was talking about, "did Argo say something about it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, he did."

Annabeth sighed, "of course he mentioned the one topic that is the most complicated to decipher."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "that hard?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah. He basically wrote it in three languages. Ancient Greek, Egyptian and one I can't even make heads and tails off. And on top of that he wrote the words as an anagram. The Greek stuff was itself difficult to unscramble, never mind the Egyptian and the one I can't even identify."

"I see," Percy groaned, "what did you manage to find out?"

"Three words," Annabeth told him, "Will. War. Destroy."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "war will destroy?"

Annabeth shook her head, "no, will, war, destroy. In that order."

Percy formed, "what could it mean?"

"I have a theory," Annabeth told him, "I think it's a question," she motioned to the book and pointed at three underlined words, "they all appear in the same like and next to it is a question mark. Granted it is an english question mark and could not even be related to the text….but… I don't know. Something feels off about this whole thing."

Percy nodded, "yeah, it does. Listen Annabeth I don't want you to continue solving this topic, got it?"

Annabeth looked surprised, "what? Why?!"

"Because anyone who does will die," Percy wanted her. "Apparently it is a big deal in Olympus. When I asked Hermes he freaked out. He kept looking around trying to see if anyone had overheard me ask him, because technically anyone who even asks about this should be put to death."

"W-what the hades is this thing?" Annabeth looked at the book in her hands and began to shake.

"It's okay Annabeth," Percy told her and he took the book from her, "we'll never mention this, to anyone. Got it?"

Annabeth nodded, "we need to destroy it, now." Percy nodded as he tore off the pages that contained the note about what happened 2000 years ago and put it in his inventory, "don't forget to destroy that."

Percy nodded, "I won't, I promise."

 **Lie Succeeded!**

Annabeth nodded and slowly the two friends walked away in silence.

Dinner that day was a very somber affair. People weren't really in a celebrating mood. Percy was even more angry at Argo now. Today was supposed to be a good day, a day where the demigods could relax and be kids. But even then something had to come in and fuck everything up for them.

Percy walked back to his cabin and saw Leo waiting outside for him. Percy smiled, "Hey boy."

" _Bad day master?_ " Leo asked looking at Percy sadly.

"Kind of," Percy said sitting next to Leo on the porch, "how was your day?"

" _I meet a Nymph today,_ " Leo said wagging his tail, " _she was really pretty._ "

Percy chuckled, "I'm sure she was. So, you coming inside?"

Leo shook his head, " _no master. I want to….well if you don't want me to that's fine but-_ "

"Leo," Percy cut off the dog's rambling, "just tell me what you want."

Leo turned to the Forest, " _I want to sleep in there tonight monster. There is something….familiar about it._ "

Percy smiled as he scratched under the dog's ears, "okay then. It makes sense, you are a wolf after all."

Leo barked in happiness as he got up and licked Percy's face, " _thank you master!_ " Leo then jumped forward and ran towards the forest as fast a he could. Percy chuckled, the dog was growing up so fast. Maybe he should take him training later on, teach him a few more moves.

Percy walked into his cabin and closed the door behind him. He took out the pages he had ripped out of Argo's personal journal. He didn't want Annabeth getting involved with all of this, but that didn't mean he was going to stop.

Percy looked over the notes and sighed, if Annabeth couldn't' do it then he had no chance, obviously. If only he knew someone who…..Parallax.

Percy put the notes inside his inventory and pulled out the orb of Parallax. Fear hit him like a wave but Percy was ready for it. He pushed back and took a deep breath to ready himself. He need to frame and speak his question clearly, he wasn't going to waste this question.

"Parallax, it's me Percy. I have a question for you."

It took a minute but the entity of fear responded, " **ask your question and I will answer.** "

Percy sighed in relief. He took a deep breath and spoke again, "what happened 2000 years ago that caused man to stop believing in God?"

Percy waited and waited as he held onto the glowing yellow ball. Suddenly Parallax spoke again, " **I am not allowed to answer your question.** "

Percy blinked, "what? Why?!"

" **Is that your next question?** "

Percy shook his head, "no….thanks." Percy shoved the orb into his inventory and sighed. He didn't know why Parallax didn't want to tell him. Was because he didn't know? No...he is an entity of the Universe, he had to know! So…..why? Was because he wasn't allowed to tell him? If so by who?

The answer came clearly to Percy, 'The Fates.'

Argo kept pushing the idea of Percy being their slaves….maybe in someway he was. But he never minded working for them, after all they both wanted the same thing. But now….they were trying to limit his sight. Keep things from him, true it might be dangerous things, but he needed to know, he deserved to know.

Percy sighed lying down on his bed. He was still in his swimming trunks and his spare shirt, but Percy really wasn't in the mode to change.

'Hmm, maybe I should use that skill disk,' Percy decided, after all who didn't like leveling up their skills right?

Percy took out one level 10 skill disk and began looking over the skills he had.

'Water control? Nope. Ice? No. Shadow? No. Mana…...nah, too dangerous to suddenly level up in. I am barely getting by as it is right now. Last thing I need is it going places I can't follow. Obsering? No. Critical strike? No. Mana's sense...hmm no. I am probably going to level that up myself.'

Percy threw his head back in frustration, all of these were things he could ether level up himself or to dangerous to level up at all. If he leveled up something like ice control, it would take him weeks to get his powers under control. And seeing how anyone can attack any time Percy always needed to be in control.

Slowly Percy went down the list and his eyes fell on healing, Percy shrugged, 'might as well.'

Percy used the skill disk;

Ping!

 **A skill has risen by 10 levels!**

 **Healing, Lv- 23 (0%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments threatening himself or others.**

 **Limit- 3 aliments per use, 5 targets at a time, restores 25% of MP and HP**

 **Cost- 250 MP**

Percy blinked at the new additions he got. Apart from the 50 MP lesser cost and the increase in the amount of people he can heal at once there was also a new effect of his healing powers. It restored HP and MP by 25%. That may not be much looking at it now, but in battle that could mean the difference between life and death.

Percy closed the box and took out the second skill disk. He knew logically he should use it to level up Healing again…..but he honestly didn't want to.

The way Percy saw it was that Healing was a skill he absolutely needed, something that reminded him that yes, he was in fact in a war. He never really got to use the skill disk for something fun, like not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

Before he wanted to improve his telekinesis with a skill disk, but he chose healing instead because he had to. But now…..after all of this Percy felt like he had the right to spend the disk on anything he wanted. Plus it was his birthday, so fuck it.

Percy looked through the skill list again, this time for skills that he wouldn't usually consider. There was lots of skills he could improve on. Like dancing, singing, around four different musical instruments he could practice. Cooking, Architecture, his Alcohol resistance and maybe he should even spend the disk on telekinesis, that would be so cool! Maybe the next time Argo attack he could throw a bus at him or something!

But just then Percy noticed a skill that he got a month back during his trip to Alaska, Foreplay. And the other skill he gained via photographic reflexes, sex. Thank you Sasha Grey.

Percy blushed at the idea of using a skill disk to be better at sex or foreplay. He was a teenage boy and no matter how confident he was about his fighting skills or how great his skills in the bed where, he is always going to be worried about things that involved sex.

True he and Thalia didn't really, you know, do it. But he wanted to be good for when they do do it. And even though he technically does have the moves of a male porn star he still wondered whether that was enough.

Percy spun the disk in his hand wondering what he should level up. Sex was out of the question, Thalia wasn't ready for that and he wouldn't push it. But foreplay….well they have been doing a lot of that lately.

Percy felt a blush creep on his face as he used the skill disk to level up foreplay. He could have picked fingering in particular, but foreplay gave a general bonus that Percy really wanted;

Ping!

 **A skill have been raised by several levels!**

 **Foreplay, Lv- 12 (0%)**

 **The actions you perform before sex.**

 **60% skill bonus towards partner's orgasm.**

Percy smiled at the bonus, this plus the 40% bonus he would receive when using his vibrations would guarantee Thalia came. Percy giggled sheepishly, 'boy is she going to be in for a surprise the next time we make out.'

Percy closed the boxes and laid back down on his pillow looking at his cabin roof. Percy relaxed as he slowly closed his eyes.

Knock knock!

Percy blinked them open as someone knocked on his door. 'I wonder who it is? Well maybe it's Thalia, this is usually when she would sneak over to my cabin.'

Percy quickly got off his bed and went to is door which he threw open with a grin, "well hello beautiful, I-"

Percy stopped mid sentence as he looked into two silver globes that stared back at him. Artemis stood there with a gentle smile with her hair tied back in ponytail, "I didn't realise you felt that way about me Percy. I'm touched, though your girlfriend might have a few things to say about that."

"A-Artemis?" Percy asked looking at the Goddess.

"Yes...why? Were you expecting someone else?"

Percy recognized the tone in her voice and gulped, "ah, no, no, it's just," 'quick Percy think of something!' "I thought there was a meeting in Olympus or something." 'Safe!'

Artemis nodded, "it got over. Now, are you going to invite me in?"

Percy blinked, "what? Oh, right sorry. Please come in!" Percy stepped aside letting Artemis inside while he closed the door behind her. "So ah...what's the matter?"

"Does something have to be the matter for me to visit a friend?" Artemis asked as she sat down on Percy's bed bouncing up and down, "your bed is very comfortable Percy."

Percy smiled, "thanks Arty, and no, friends can visit friends any time. But if one of those friends happens to be a Goddess and it also happened to be the other one's birthday...well you see where I am going with this."

Artemis smiled "you want a gift?"

Percy shrugged, "can't possibly imagine you're here for any other reason," 'unless it's to take me back to Olympus for knowing about the question…..shit, is it because of that? Artemis knows I would run if she came in guns blazing so did she-'

"-Relax Percy," Artemis spoke up, "I'm not here hurt you or anything."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "did you read my mind?"

Artemis chuckled, "no, I can't do that. But your fears were clearly written on your face."

Percy smiled, "okay face reader if you aren't here to arrest me and it's not to give me a gift, then why are you here?"

Artemis smiled as she snapped her fingers causing a silver box to appear in her hand. "Here, for you."

"You did get me a present!" Percy exclaimed as he carefully opened the gift.

Artemis smiled, "why are you being so gentle about it?"

"Because if I don't like it I can just return it to you for your birthday."

Artemis huffed, "are you saying I cannot select a good gift."

"No, I'm saying that you don't have very many guy friends, meaning you probably don't know what to get them."

Artemis huffed, "well now you're just being rude Percy. And for your information we Gods don't have birthdays, so ha!"

Percy blinked, "wait, for real? You guys don't have birthdays?"

Artemis shrugged, "well we do, but we don't really remember them. 3000 years is a long time you know."

Percy chuckled as he carefully removed the ribbon opening the silver box. Inside was a simple silver ring that glowed white. Percy gasped as he looked at it.

"A-Artemis, it's beautiful." Percy reached in and took the ring. He carefully put it on his right middle finger and saw that it was a perfect fit.

 **Ring of Artemis,**

 **Can contact Artemis anytime**

"It's made out of normal silver but I blessed it with a little bit of my magic," Artemis said smugly, "now if you are ever in danger or need my help just touch the ring and focus on me and I'll be able to talk to you. It's kind of like an instant Iris message but it's only-OPH!"

Percy hugged her so hard Artemis got the wind knocked out of her. "Thank you," Percy told her as he hugged her tightly, "it's awesome."

Artemis smiled as she hugged him back. They broke the hug and Percy sat down next to her admiring his gift, "you sure you don't want to gift it back?"

"Not on your life," Percy told her as he grinned like the cheshire cat, "this is so cool. And not at all girly, I'm proud of you Arty! You have now mastered the craft of buying jewelry for guys, a difficult and rarely sought after skill set."

Artemis smiled, "yes well I figured something like a wolf pet or an arrow head wouldn't be well received, so I thought, 'what would an idiot think is great?' And presto, a shiny object that captures the attention of small minded men."

Percy smiled, "oh look at you, insulting me. Why if you were a little better I might consider insulting you back," Percy patted her on the head as Artemis grumbled, "don't try to play with the masters kido, you'll only get burned."

Artemis crossed her arms, "you sound so much like Apollo."

Percy blushed, "yuck. Never mind then, insult me all you want I won't say a thing. Just don't compare me to that gross brother of yours."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "you know I never did find out why you two hate each other. When I finally managed to find him he had this huge scowl on his face. He looked like he wanted to blow Olympus up."

Percy shrugged, "did he have a bruise?"

Artemis thought about it before nodding, "yeah, he did. Like a big one around his jaw. Stayed there for a day or so."

Percy grinned, "good." Artemis raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Percy sighed, "I am extremely possessive when it comes to Thalia. He was flirting with her and then implied he would also like to sleep with her, so I punched him out of Olympus."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "well…...that's certain informative. If you ever need help punishing my brother just call. And I promise next time I see him I'll be sure to give him a new black eye."

Percy chuckled, "has he done this a lot?"

Artemis groaned, "more than you can imagine. It's like nobody is off limits to him, wife, girlfriend, husband, doesn't matter. He's like a bunny on viagra."

Percy chuckled, "then the only way for anyone to be sure Apollo won't flirt with their girlfriend would be if that girlfriend was you huh?"

Artemis blushed gold, "w-what?"

Percy grinned, "yeah, Apollo would never flirt with you, your his actual sister. Even Thalia isn't off limits to him and she's his half sister. The only one he would never flirt with or try to sleep with would be you."

Artemis blushed harder a she tried and failed to keep her golden hue down, "w-well I mean yes, but I would never-get a boyfriend, that's just ridiculous!"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe now that you know boys aren't that bad to have as a friend you might eventually find the right guy in the future. Why did you become a virgin Goddess anyway?"

Artemis sighed, "well it's along story. Men back then were…..unkind to say the least. They are alright now, you could be considered one of the good ones, if you weren't so annoying. But after you do something for 3000 years it kind of gets hard to break out of it."

"Would you say you are currently looking for a boyfriend?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"W-what?! No!"

"Why not? It would be cute, you and your prince charming with me and Thalia, we could go on so many double dates."

Artemis blushed as she looked away, "s-shut up."

Percy smiled as he ruffled the girl's hair, "yeah yeah. You are so easy to embarrass."

Artemis growled, "I know, I try to not be but apparently being with idiots like you makes me immune."

Percy grinned, "glad to know I make you weak."

"And why is that a good thing?" Artemis snapped back.

"Because that means you trust me enough to drop your defenses," Percy smiled, "usually that's the first things people do when they are friends with someone, but I think you can be an exception to that."

Artemis blush slowly went away as a happy smile came up, "well, yes. I do trust you. You're very….easy to be around."

Percy nodded, "so I've been told."

Artemis smiled, "I'm slightly jealous of Thalia. She gets you all the time while I rarely get any time to spend with you."

"Maybe I can come to your Hunters camp or something," Percy said with a chuckle, "maybe take on the role of a Handyman or something."

"Hmm, like a guardian?" Artemis asked, "your task would be to protect us while we slept and help us against dangerous animals."

Percy grin grew wider, "sound's awesome, do I get special benefits?"

"Well you get to see me every day, isn't that a benefit?"

Percy shrugged, "I can live with that. So, where do I sign up?"

Artemis laughed, "I'll admit it is a good idea on paper Percy, but one step into the Hunter's camp and you will become a pincushion. Just because I like you doesn't mean the rest of the Hunters will. Some….some have really suffered at the hands of men."

Percy smiled, he recognized the hurt tone of voice Artemis used. He quickly changed to topic, " so maybe we should set up a time to always meet up. You know like that time on Odysseus ship, just before dawn but after the night. You call me through this awesome ring that you gave me," Percy flashed it again, "and I'll show up."

Artemis nodded, "that would be nice. How about….every alternate Sunday of every month, we meet up at the beach or somewhere and we can...hang out."

Percy smiled, "that would be nice Arty. I look forward to it."

Artemis smiled, "great, see you then," she then stood up and slowly started to glow brighter and brighter, "and don't call me Arty!"

Percy blinked his eyes open as Artemis teleported away. He chuckled, 'guess I'm going to have to call her that more often.'

Knock knock!

Percy stood up surprised at that, 'did she forget something?' Percy wondered as he went to the door and opened it. Instead of Artemis he saw Thalia standing there with a bag under her arm.

"Hey you," Percy said kissing Thalia deeply, "had a feeling I was going to see you soon."

Thalia chuckled, "it's your birthday Percy, you really think I wouldn't have shown up?"

Percy smiled, "as if you wouldn't be here if it wasn't my birthday."

Thalia chuckled, "true," Percy stepped to the side allowing Thalia to wake in and lie down on the bed. Thalia took a deep breath was was surprised as what she smelt, "why does your bed smell like pine and vanilla?"

Percy smiled "Artemis was in here a few seconds ago, wanted to wish me a happy birthday," Percy said showing Thalia his new ring, "gave this to me."

"Damn Percy, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be obsessed over jewelry."

"Oh shut up," Percy said getting on the bed pushing Thalia down kissing her deeply.

"Percy," Thalia broke the kiss, "what exactly is your….relationship with Artemis."

Percy smiled, "do you really think me and the Goddess of virginity are anything more than friends?"

Thalia blushed, "well I know but I mean if you thought she was better than me I wou-"

"-Thalia," Percy cut her off.

"Yeah?" the daughter of Zeus looked at him with pleading eyes. The kind Percy had seen before, he knew exactly what to say.

"I love you, and no one less," Percy told her as he kissed her forehead, "I would never cheat on you," he kissed her lips, "I would never even consider it," he kissed her neck, "I love you too much."

"I'm sorry Percy," Thalia whispered, "I just-"

"-It's okay," Percy wrapped his hand around her hips, "I know. I love you Thalia."

"I love you Percy," Thalia said kissing him hard on the lips, "and I don't care who has her eyes set on you. If she wants to get to you she will have to get through me."

Percy chuckled, "I don't really thinks that's necessary-"

"-No, it is," Thalia looked into his eyes, "you mean everything to me Percy. I would rather die than lose you."

Percy looked saddened as he spoke, "if you want I won't see Artemis again. If that's what has you worried. I'm sure she would understand."

"No Percy don't be silly," Thalia laughed, "I know you are the only friend Artemis has. I would never rob someone of you."

"I'm honored you think so highly of me," Percy said with a shit eating grin.

"Ass," Thalia smacked his shoulder lightly, "but I mean it Percy. She's just like me, she needs a friend and besides, I doubt the Goddess of virginity wants to date you. Kind of not her thing."

"Are you saying I'm unattractive?" Percy asked with a frown, "because I kind of feel like you are."

Thalia chuckled, "yes Percy, you are very ugly. In fact you have a face only I can love, so you don't really have much options on who to date."

Percy smiled as he bent down, "good," he whispered into her ear, "because I don't want any other options."

Thalia smiled as she bite into his ear as he kissed her neck giving her several hickies along her neck. Slowly Percy went lower and lower as he kissed her collarbone as his slowly slid one arm under her shirt.

"Wait," Thalia called out, "I want to do something first."

Percy nodded as he stepped back. Thalia immediately went to the cover she brought with her and pulled out a black and blue leather jacket. Percy looked at it in wonder as Thalia handed it to him.

The jacket was black with a trident stitched right in the center so that the zip would pass through the middle prong. The sides were grey and made out of a stretchable material while blue lines made it seem more streamlined. Over all it reminded Percy of Thalia and the way her hair looked.

"It's to replace the one you lost in Alaska," Thalia told him as she sat down besides him, "I kind of guilted my dad into making this for me the last time he visited."

Percy looked at her, "Zeus came to visit you?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah, a couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Thalia shrugged, "kind of wanted to figure out how I get on my own you know? Do some soul searching."

Percy nodded as he squeezed her hand tightly, "I get it Thalia. So...what did he want?"

"To talk," Thalia sighed, "he wanted to be my dad I guess. But that's not really important. I managed to guilt him into charming this jacket with a few features I thought up. Go on, Observe it."

And Percy did just that;

 **Percy's jacket,**

 **A leather jacket which had been blessed by Zeus**

 **Durability- 400/400**

 **Resistant to weather modulations**

 **Self repair**

 **Water/ Fire resistant**

 **\+ 200 defence against magical attacks**

Percy's jaw was on the floor at everything he read, "Thalia this is….this is amazing."

The girl blushed, "thanks. I just wanted something to show you how-" Percy didn't let her finish as he smashed his lips against hers cutting the daughter of Zeus mid sentence. Percy floated the jacket to the table with his mind and did the same for the silver ring Artemis gave him.

Percy finally stopped as he looked into her eyes, "Thalia you gave me an amazing gift today."

"Percy I know the jacket is cool and all but-"

"-No," Percy shook his head, "I don't' mean the jacket. I mean the trip to the water park. You gave me something I didn't even realise I needed. You made me happy Thalia Grace in a way I would have never allowed myself to be."

Thalia sighed, "yeah….but it was ruined thanks to Argo."

Percy shook his head, "no, it wasn't. He doesn't matter Thalia, he is barely a bug in the windshield of our life. All I care about is what you did for me. You make my life perfect Thalia, you're the ying to my yang, you make me…..you make me happy."

Thalia smiled at Percy as she grabbed his head and brought his down to a deep kiss. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up throwing it to the side. Percy kissed Thalia's neck as she moaned in approval.

He grabbed her jacket and took it off her throwing it to the table. Thalia then grabbed her shirt helm and pulled it over her head revealing a very sexy blue lingerie that Percy remembered seeing in the mall at Victoria's secret.

"Did you get that when we went to the mall?" Percy asked marveling at how amazing she looked. The bra teased her breasts through the seethrough fabric while pushing her breasts closer.

"Yeah," Thalia muttered as Percy kissed her nipple through her bra, "I got it when you were distracted at Best Buy."

"Well I'm glad I was," Percy said as he kissed Thalia slowly bringing his hand over her jeans rubbing her clit over it.

Thalia moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned more and more as Percy started to rub her faster and faster. Thalia could feel her climax coming already when Percy suddenly stopped.

Thalia broke the kissed, "why did you stop," she asked in a begging tone.

"Because I want to make this special," Percy told her as he kissed her neck before slowly going downwards. He kissed her tits and slowly ran his tongue down her abd. He reached her jeans as pressed his mouth on the button, with a flick of his tongue he had it unbuttoned.

Percy dug his fingers around the loops of her jeans and slowly pulled it down her fat tighs. Percy threw the jeans to the side as he ran his hands up and down Thalia's legs. They were shaking as Percy ran his fingers towards the inner thighs.

Percy kissed one of her legs as he pushed it open, slowly tracing kiss from her knee to her halfway to her core. Percy could feel the heat of her skin of his lips, he could smell her already.

He then turned to the other leg doing them same to it. Percy slid both of his hands underneath Khali's legs and held apart. Percy kissed her inner thigh again, this time he bite into it long enough to form a hickey.

Thalia's legs started to spasm all over due to Percy's constant teasing, but Percy pushed forward using his shoulders to lock the legs in place. Percy squeezed his palms and slapped them on Thalia's perky ass causing it vibrate in his grip.

"Percy" Thalia begged, "stop teasing."

Percy smiled as he looked up to see her desperate face. Thalia was holding her hand to her face, too embarrassed to even look at what Percy was doing.

"No," Percy told her gently as he moved her arms away from her facing using telekinetic powers, "I want you to look."

Thalia's face was red, her eyes were hazy with lust and focused immediately on Percy's own. She slowly stopped resisting and put her arms to the side as Percy smiled, "good girl."

Percy bent down and looked at Thalia's soaking wet panties. They were blue, just like her bra. Percy reached up and caught the band in his mouth. He slowly let go of Thalia's legs allowing her to bring them close as he slowly brought the panties down with his mouth.

Once they were off Thalia didn't want to open her legs again, she was to embarrassed. Percy smile, and kissed her thighs again. He slowly traced his hand along her inner thighs and pushed her legs to the side again showing Percy what he wanted to see.

Thalia had no hair down here, ever since they started doing them she had been taking care of herself, something Percy also did. Her lips down below were so thin and pink, Percy doubted he would even fit in there.

Percy locked her legs over his shoulder as Percy slowly brought his head closer. He took a deep breath and recognized the smell immediately as Thalia's. He had spent so much time with her, he was sure it was on him as well.

Percy extended his tongue and slowly licked her entrance. An explosion of taste rocketed into his mouth as he recognized the taste of salty strawberries.

Percy pressed closer as he began to dig deeper and deeper into her core with every sweep of his tongue. Percy relied only on his instinct and the power of his gaming abilities as he traced the tip of his tongue up and down.

Percy then found Thalia's entrance and slowly stuck his tongue inside.

"Fuck!" Thalia gasped as her hands went to Percy's hair grabbing it and pressing it deeper between her legs.

Percy smiled as he began to stretch out his tongue licking every corner he could reach. He slowly began to increase his pace as he felt more and more of her moist flesh on his tongue.

Percy squeezed Thalia's ass and pulled her closer allowing his tongue further reach. Slowly instincts began to take over as Percy ran his tongue along her tunnel rubbing against it.

Percy then felt something at the very tip of his tongue a rough patch of flesh that seemed to stand out. The moment his tongue touched it Thalia gasped as she bent her body upwards in surprise.

'Found it,' Percy grinned to himself as he found her G-spot. It was at the very edge of his reach, but Percy refused to stop as he kept digging into her flesh sending wave after wave of pleasure through Thalia's body.

Percy suddenly got an idea as he began to channel some of his earthquake mana into his tongue causing it to vibrate.

Thalia moaned as Percy began to eat her out, but the moment his vibration tongue touched her G-Spot Thalia shrieked in surprise as her legs started to shake violently. Percy didn't let go though as he grabbed onto her thick thighs with both hands and began to hit her G-Spot again and again.

Ping!

"Percy!" Thalia yelled out, "don't stop! For the love of the Gods don't stop!" Thalia's finger dug into Percy's hair as she pushed him deeper between her legs. Thalia then crossed her legs over Percy's head locking it in place as Percy found himself stuffed between her thick thighs.

Percy hit her G-Spot again and again as his vibrating tongue cause Thalia to spasm over and over again. Percy could even feel her walls tightening around his tongue as slowly they built up to her orgasm.

Percy shot his tongue out and finally hit the G-Spot right in the center. He then wiggled the tip of his tongue over and over again causing Thalia's spasms to slowly increase in time.

"PERCY!" Thalia suddenly screamed as her core erupted in her cum flooding Percy's mouth. Percy slowly removed his tongue out of her, very slowly. Thalia felt it slowly draw out as she uncrossed her legs over Percy's face.

Percy removed his head from between Thalia's legs as he licked his wet lips, she had gotten everywhere. Her orgasm had been so extreme that she had covered the entire of Percy's lower face. Percy licked the juices up with his tongue, "you taste nice Thalia."

The demigoddess in question had one hand on her head while another was on her stomach. She was panting as sweat covered her entire body from head to toe. Her legs were weak as she lazily took them off of Percy's shoulder and placed them on the side. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Photographic reflexes," Percy told her with a grin.

"What else did you learn?" Thalia asked with a grin.

Percy smiled, "nothing useful."

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Thalia said with a smile as she got up and pushed Percy down. She sat on his abdomen letting her juice flow over his stomach. She reached behind and took off her bra throwing it to the side.

Percy looked at them and grinned. He rubbed his fingers over her nipples sending mild vibrations through them.

"Stop," Thalia moaned as she slowly got turned on again, "I'm supposed to be turning you one."

"Well then you're going to have to work for it," Percy told her as he lowered one hand to her pink lips before rubbing it. He quickly found the clitoris and sent a wave of vibration through it.

"N-not fair," Thalia said as she gasped in excitement, "you shouldn't be allowed to use powers."

Percy grinned, "all's fair in love and war."

Thalia moaned as Percy grabbed her ass with his other hand smacking it hard causing her ass to ripple. Thalia slowly moved down as she began to trail kisses down' Percy's body.

She was now right below Percy's dick, she could see it bulging in his pants just waiting to spring out. Thalia reached slowly dug her fingers into the elastic and pulled the trunks down in one swoop releasing Percy's dick causing it to swing out and slap her in the face.

Thalia removed Percy's pants as she looked on the underside of his dick. It was so thick and veiny, it's top was a darker shade than the rest as Thalia licked her lips in anticipation.

"It looks bigger," Thalia commented as she smelt his scent, so acidic, so raw. Thalia could feel her cunt throb, it was still coming down from it's orgasm, and was very sensitive.

"I think Goblin's Growth is a-affecting it," Percy stammered as he felt her breath on the underside of his dick, "b-but I'm not sure."

Thalia nodded as she slowly wrapped her right hand around it getting a good grip on him. Thalia gulped as she slowly extended her tongue and began to lick it from the bottom up.

Percy shuddered feeling the way Thalia's tongue went up his members. Slowly Thalia began to jerk him off with her hand, going faster and faster. Percy felt himself twitch in her grip, he wanted more, he needed more.

Thalia slowly brought her mouth above his tip and slowly reached out with her tongue. She licked the very tip sending a shiver down Percy's body. Thalia tasted something salty, like the kind you find in salted butter. It was so creamy that Thalia could feel it down passed her tongue and into her throat.

Percy groaned feeling Thalia lick his precum. He wanted to grab her head and shove it down his dick, but he didn't want to choke her. Suddenly Thalia closed her mouth over his dick as she sucked on the head.

Thalia slowly bobbed her head up and down as she removed her hand from his dick placing it on his thick thighs for support. She then slammed her throat down on his dick swallowing half of it in one go.

Percy felt her warm mouth on him as he began to trust his hips in and out of her wet entrance. Thalia then pulled back slurping her saliva off of Percy's dick leaving on the head inside as she bobbed her head up and down licking the very tip.

She then mashed her lips on his dick keeping her teeth away from the meat as she covered him with her drool. She then showed her head down embedding her throat on his twitching member.

"Fuck Thalia!" Percy yelled out in excitement as his hand automatically went to her head. He reached around her head and grabbed it. He began to guide her up and down as Thalia licked him whole.

Drool flowed down his shaft and gathered around his balls as Thalia began to swallow him deeper and deeper. She then tried to swallow him whole when suddenly she found him hitting the back of her throat.

Thalia gagged as she let go of his shaft with a loud pop. He lips were covered in saliva as she slurped it into her mouth.

"Goddamn," Percy growled as Thalia began to jerk him off with her hands. Percy's rod was wet from her spit, the sound of her beating his wet meat was like music to his ears.

Thalia felt him twitch in her hands as she immediately swallowed him again, this time Percy's musk sent through her nose and into her brains. She could think of nothing else except how he smelt, how he tasted.

Thalia drew back her head when suddenly Percy thrusted his hips up to meet her mouth. Thalia was surprised as she tried to move when Percy started to fuck her mouth with his dick thrusting faster and faster.

More and more droll gathered along his shaft as Percy slowly increased his pace. He felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her mouth.

Thalia slowly started to embrace this feeling, she loved the feeling of Percy filling her mouth as his musk and precum dominated her senses. She then finally pulled away keeping only his head in her mouth a she began to dig into his opening with her tongue.

"Shit!" Percy cried out as he felt Thalia lick his hole. He could feel her trying to shove it inside and felt his climax slowly approaching.

"Thalia I'm going to cum!" Percy yelled out. Instead of removing her head Thalia simply continued by shoving him down her throat again. Percy felt himself twitch as Thalia began to massage her balls with her free hand.

She then pulled off of Percy's dick and licked his shaft slowly licking from the bottom to the top. She used her free hand to grip his head and jerk him off faster and faster.

Percy felt his cum slowly travel up his erect rod and explode out in a burst of white. Thalia's hand and hair were covered in it as some dripped down the shaft or onto her face.

Thalia licked the cum on Percy's dick cleaning him fully with her tongue. She then brought her hand to her mouth and began licking it clean. Percy twitched at the sight as Thalia closed her eyes in excitement. She slurped all of his sperm into mouth swallowing him like he had swallowed her.

"Delicious," Thalia muttered as she closed her mouth around his head. She then began to suck out all of the sperm that was still inside. When she was done Thalia began to lick Percy clean before giving one last jerk to see if any was left.

"That was amazing," Percy said through bated breath as Thalia placed her head on his open arms.

"You taste like salted butter," Thalia said as she dug into Percy's side.

"Well you taste like salty strawberries," Percy told her as he quickly used his water control to remove all the leftover sperm on Thalia's person. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I practised on a cucumber. Plus Annabeth let me borrow a few books."

"Damn, it's always the quiet ones," Percy looked down and saw Thalia still playing with his limp member, "you do realise if you continue doing that I'm going to get hard again yeah?"

"Oh please," Thalia rolled her eyes, "I know your limits Percy. You might be amazing at everything but you are still a human. You can't-" Thalia paused mid sentence as she felt Percy's dick slowly harden in her hand. Before long it stood fully at mast.

"You of all people should know not to underestimate me Thalia," Percy growled into her ears sending a shiver through the girl. Percy reached behind her and grabbed her ass spanking it hard. "Now you've gone and made it hard again. What exactly do you plan to do about this?"

Thalia grinned, "we aren't going to get any sleep tonight are we?"

Percy grinned, "hell no."

* * *

 **Back in the Water park;**

A harsh wind blew past the water park ruffling the blue hair of a woman who stood in the middle of the damage park. She looked down at the fissure created in the middle of the park, "he really needs to learn some control."

"You're telling me," The Collector grumbled as he walked over the rubble dirtying his fine pants.

"Oh don't sound so grumpy bro," the woman smiled looking around at all the damage, "you need get used to moving on your feet again."

"Bro? You haven't called me that in years."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well for me, yes," the Collector looked around at the damage caused and sighed, "you know when you told me this park was going to be a solid investment when I bought it I thought you meant something along the lines of profit or even because this place was important or something."

"This place is important brother of mine," the blue haired woman smiled as she traced her sulphuric eyes along the ground looking for something, "this is where it will all begins."

"I just wish he didn't have to wreck the place," The Collector grumbled kicking away a metal pipe, "he's like a fuckign wrecking ball."

"Yes well….there," the woman pointed with her sulphuric eyes narrowed. The Collector walked up to her and looked at what she was pointing at. It was a stain of blood on the exact spot Argo was before he disappeared.

"How do you know it's his blood?" The Collector asked as he approached it.

"Because I can feel his energy rolling off it," the woman commented as the Collector took out a blunt syringe and started to suck out the blood and pour it into a crystal bottle. Once all of it was gathered the man shock the blood causing blue lighting to flow around the container.

"It looks like it reacts to kinetic energy," The Collector spoke as he showed the vial to the woman who nodded.

"That's it," she glared at the blood but never touched it, "even now after being away from it's host for so long it still contains so much power. Argo really does have no idea what he did to himself."

"And you think we might find out?" the red eyed man asked as he put the vial away for later observation.

"I think we don't have a choice," the woman spoke as she looked up at the sky, "this was the beginning. In a few months time it will end. Percy needs all the help we can give him. He may have the powers of a videogame given to him by the Fates themselves, but he still need our help."

The Collector nodded, "I'm with you all the way sister."

The woman smiled, "thank you brother."

"By the way out of curiosity what exactly is our hero doing right now?" The Collector asked as the two slowly walked out of the park leaving no evidence of their presence behind.

"Right now? Well he's currently making his girlfriend scream his name out loud. Believe me, her throat is going to be sore in the morning."

* * *

 **Sorry I was a little late. You wouldn't believe the week end I have been having. Usually I write my chapters every Sunday and post them at night. But this weekend I lost the current supply to my house, something got burnt, had to be replaced. And when I did get power back I found out that my modem had been burnt out.**

 **So I had to go to an internet cafe, spend the entire day in that small tiny humid room and write all of this. I hope you all appreciate this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene, I had to rewrite that a couple of times. Also I went a little deeper in the smut, but please don't expect this often, it'll be a rare thing. Also no, they didn't have sex.**

 **NOTE: Next Week's chapter is a question mark, I will not be in town or next to a computer for sometime, I'll see if I can write the chapter up this week and post it before the weekend, but no promises.**

 **Note 2: I just realized that right now this story is ranked number 4 out of all of the other PJ fanfics, I thank you all so much for allowing this story to rise to such high levels. Also wow, number four...hm...Am I supposed to gain some kind of bonus now or something? Like:**

 **Ping!**

 **You have ranked fourth! New Title!**

 **Executive Fanfiction writer- This title really doesn't mean much, we just added the word Executive to make you feel special. So enjoy, idiot.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

Percy wore a simple camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans as he stood in the middle of his zombie ID. He leaned back against Waverider, which was stabbed into the ground, as Leo charged and attacked a Legion Zombie who was crawling away from the wolf.

Percy had a new book out, A Storm of Swords, the second sequel of his Game of Thrones book. This one was the third book in the series, he had already finished the last book a few days ago. Before Percy was depressed about how the author could just kill off every important character in the story, but now things were looking better. Robb Stark would avenge his father's death, Percy was sure of that. Percy turned each page with anticipation, this really was extremely exciting, for a book that is.

Ping!

Percy groaned as he closed his book, looks like his reading time needs to be pushed back, again. Percy looked at the notification he had gotten;

 **Your companion: Leo, leveled up!**

 **Leo**

 **Lv-20**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500**

 **MP: 625/625**

 **Race- HellHound (1/2)+Wolf (1/2)**

 **Exp- 80/4,100**

 **Str-66**

 **Vit-30**

 **Dex-25**

 **Int-16**

 **Wis-15**

 **Luc-9**

 **Points-5**

 **Skills-**

 **Crunch Lv- 9 (70%)**

 **The user's bite will be more powerful than an alligator.**

 **Attack- 80 X Str**

 **Critical strike, Lv- 2 (3%)**

 **A precise strike that cause 400% more damage to the target**

 **Chance of success- (Luc+Dex)%**

 **Your companion has reached level 20! It has gained a new Perk!**

 **Shadow Travel- Can travel through shadows like doors in a room.**

Percy smiled at Leo's new Perk. He didn't really see any limit to it like when he had first obtained shadow travel. But maybe that was because Percy gained it through Chimera's blood and Leo was a hellhound so it just came to him naturally.

Percy whistled for Leo to come over and the dog did so. It was now three feet tall, big enough for a small child to ride. His mane of fur was slowly becoming darker and darker, probably due to his hellhound side finally acting up.

"Awesome boy," Percy said scratching Leo behind the ears, "you managed to get a new skill."

" _Yup!_ " The wolf barked out as it wagged it's tail in excitement, " _I think I can walk through shadows now master! Isn't that cool!_ "

Percy grinned, "hell yeah it is! Come one, let's give it a try," Percy said as he turned Waverider into it's form, he then took them out of the Zombie ID and into a Time dilution ID.

Percy looked around for a place to practise before he saw the perfect training sight. He pointed at a large shadow by the stands, "I want you to try and run into that. When you do, don't think of it as a shadow, think of it as a doorway."

Leo nodded, " _right, got it master._ " Leo then started to stalk the shadowy area of the Arena's stand as he suddenly charged forward throwing his mana out widely. Percy wasn't surprised when Leo ended up banging his head up against the side of the wall instead of going through the shadows. No one ever gets anything on their first try.

"You need help?" Percy asked the dog.

" _No,_ " Leo growled glaring at the wall, " _I got this._ "

Percy chuckled, Leo was acting like the wall was an enemy to defeat in combat, but it was a good attitude to have, especially for someone who wanted to get stronger.

Percy smiled as he went to one of the stands and leaned back opening his own stats. Ever since that huge stat point deposit yesterday Percy hadn't touched his own stats. He held off doing so last night because of….reasons named Thalia;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 14,850/14,850 (+1000) = 15,850**

 **Mana- 8,050/8,050 (+1000) = 9,050 (+20% more mana, +1,810) = 10,860**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-48 Exp- 50/130,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-100(+20)=120 (Multiseal – 6- 1.5(+20)=21.5)**

 **VIT-100(+11+20)=131**

 **DEX-50(+11+20)=81**

 **INT-100**

 **WIS-53**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 358**

 **MONEY- 25,437,683$/ 856D**

Percy smiled at all the points he had. It was a major boost to his power, and quite frankly he had no idea what to do with them.

Percy closed his stats and opened his perk list. The only way he knew how to spend points large amount of points was to improve a perk via their perk trees. So he would do just that.

Percy first opened up Chimera's blood. Percy had already one add on bought which allowed him to have a total of 2 extra slots for that perk. This allowed him to have Goblin's growth and Metal summoning. So obviously Percy wanted to increase the number of perks he could obtain through this power of his.

There were a total of three add ons, each resulting in unlocking another slot. Percy bought them all. He spent 10 points on the first one, 15 on the other and 20 on the last unlocking them all for a total of 45 stat points;

 **POINTS- 313**

 **Chimera's blood- Allows user to temporarily take on one trait from the last monster he killed. The user can use this trait for however long he wishes. Slots- ⅖**

Percy then moved to his Psychic powers perk. It was like a well of powers that Percy could chose from and he hasn't done so simply because he didn't want to divide his attention to much focusing on improving different powers, but right now it felt like he should at least see what the perk has to offer.

Percy opened the perk tree and saw various amount of skills available to him. There were useless things like 'Tarot card reading' or 'Star gazing', things that while they might be useful aren't necessarily something Percy was going to use. Then as Percy was scrolling through the list he saw something that stuck out;

 **Tactile Telekinesis - The user's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy protecting them from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. The field can also be extended to manipulate objects on the same surface as the user or even the user themselves. The applications are endless.**

Percy was definitely interested. He used his telekinetic abilities a lot, like a lot lot. It definitely made things a lot easier for him and definitely helped in the fight against Argo. Anything similar to that is definitely something Percy might want.

He pressed on the ability and four options showed up;

 **Please select the level at which you wish for your Tactile Telekinesis ability to be at;**

 **Human Level- Your abilities are nearly human like, barely reaching the mark of super human. Cost-1**

 **Superhuman- Your abilities are above human, you can do things like lift cars with your mind or your body via physical augmentations. Cost - 20**

 **Meta-level- Your powers are unique and definitely is not anywhere near human level. Your mental strength is enough to carry a building. Cost - 50**

 **God- You powers can be called God like by others. Your limitations are what you set for yourself. NOTE: This ability will start at the bare minimum, you will have to level them up.**

 **Cost - 100**

From what Percy could understand each skill level was different. Meta and Superhuman were basically perks, giving you instant access but limiting your abilities. Human was….trash. And God was basically a skill without a level cap.

Percy scratched his head, it was obvious what he should pick, after all God could theoretically make him into a...well God. And there was the added bonus of strength enhancement, which would give Percy a total of three ways to improve his strength.

And since Tactile Telekinesis enhanced one's body that might mean the stress Percy feels when using Body Form with all his seals removed will be no longer an issue.

'Plus I have like 300 stat points, I can afford to waste some,' Percy shrugged and pressed on 'God'.

Ping!

 **Note: If you select Tactile Telekinesis, your skill, 'Telekinesis' will be merged with this new skill. Your level will NOT be reset to one, but telekinesis will be considered a sub skill of Tactile Telekinesis.**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and saw his points decrease from 313 to 213. A new box then appeared before him;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Tactile Telekinesis, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **The user's body is completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy protecting them from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. The field can also be extended to manipulate objects on the same surface as the user or even the user themselves. The applications are endless.**

 **Available abilities:**

 **Second skin force field- An invisible force field around your body that simulates invulnerability. This force field covers your whole body and cannot be felt by others unless you wish them to.**

 **Defence - 200**

 **Super strength- You can exert extra force through a combination of your mind and body simulating super strength.**

 **STR- + 20**

 **Body enhancement- Mind over matter, any stress or struggle your body feels will be suppressed until it cannot be held back anymore. This effectively improves the amount of energy your body can access allowing it to use the full range of Tactile Telekinesis powers without causing self harm.**

 **Telekinesis, Lv-12 (80%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 50 feet (Exception- Any object present on the surface you stand on or interact with can be manipulated by your mind.)**

 **Max weight- 500 Pounds**

 **Cost -30MP**

 **Carrying Multiple items, Lv-3 - Carry multiple items, Max- 6 (Exception- 'X' number of objects can be manipulates and carried as long as they are present on the surface you stand on or interact with can be manipulated by your mind.)**

Percy felt a wave of energy burst out from his head and cover him whole. He could feel it around him as it slowly built up. He could also feel everything around him, the way the air moved, the way the ground felt. It was like his mind was linked to everything he touched. The ground he walked on...he could feel it's presence. It was like he was seeing it from a third person's point of view.

He then looked at the info box and was stunned silent at what he read. He had not only gotten a boost in his defence through this invisible barrier, but also a boost in his strength. Percy know that his telekinesis ability has also been some what advanced as well, it was like his brain had been split open and introduced something new, something super.

Percy needed to try this out, now.

He closed the info box for the skill and walked to the center of the Arena was empty, well other than Leo of course who was still running into walls, so Percy could practise to his heart's content. Percy bent down and placed his hand on the ground and sent his mind through it.

Now that he was focused Percy could feel the ground around him. It felt…..it felt big to say the least. It wasn't similar to his control over water or even shadows, it just felt big. He knew he had some form of control, but that paled in comparison to what he could do with water.

Percy reached out and focused a patch of dirt in front of him. He felt his telekinetic field reach out through the molecules on the ground and surround itself around the patch of dirt. It was like Percy was extending an invisible hand to grab the dirt through the surface of the ground.

Percy then willed the dirt to move up, and sure enough, it did. Through the telekinetic connection to the ground the patch of dirt was surrounded in a mental capsule of sorts and lifted up. The clump of dirt stayed steady, it didn't trickle down or anything. Percy was amazed at the amount of control he felt, it was like before he was using a spoon to lift objects with telekinesis, possible, but difficult. But now it was like he was using a fucking super scooper to dig the dirt out, his powers were like an industrial machine.

Percy released the dirt and reached out with his mind further than he had ever done before. While 50 feet was his range, tactile telekinesis advanced it to such a degree that Percy could reach out till the edge of camp if he wanted to. As long as it was on the same surface as Percy himself he could control it.

Percy quickly zoomed out of the Arena and looked around for something to lift. He spotted a tree in the distance and smiled, 'that'll do nicely.'

Percy placed both hands on the ground and reached out to the tree. He felt the roots and the dirt around it and he slowly began to pull the tree up.

The ground began to shake as Percy felt the roots being pulled up from the ground. But the tre was much too big, it's roots were woven into the ground. It was difficult ripping the roots up, but Percy knew his new powers could do it, he could feel them begging to be let loose.

So Percy did.

He pulled the tree up, he felt the roots struggling to stay submerged, it seemed that they were wound around a huge rock underground that prevented the tree from being pulled out. Percy however didn't give up and he pulled and pulled, when suddenly;

SNAP!

Percy felt his telekinetic field rip into the roots as it destroyed them molecule by molecule. Percy was stunned as the tree suddenly rocketed out of the ground. Percy couldn't control it as it flew across the ID landing on the other side of camp. Percy blinked as he looked at his hands, "what the fuck?!"

Ping!

 **You have unlocked a new ability via tactile telekinesis!**

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is minimal, you can only separate the molecules not manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 1,000 pounds of mass**

Percy was astounded at what he read. This power really was something else, it was like all this time Percy was using the kiddy pool and now suddenly somebody pushed him into an Olympic sized six laned behemoth with a depth of 50 feet. He was definitely in a whole nother league now.

'Okay then, time to test this new power out,' Percy smiled as he turned to the nearby cabin, the Apollo cabin, and walked to it. He pressed his hand on the side of the cabin and suddenly his mind automatically connected to the entire wooden frame work.

Percy could feel the walls, but not the inside, guess that was one of the limitations of Tactile Telekinesis, hopefully this little problem can be solved as he levels up.

Percy reached out with his mind and pulled on the wood and slowly the began to ripe it out of it's fixtures. Percy then went deeper, he felt the molecules inside the wood, feel the way they moved, maybe because he was holding physical contact with it. They kinda felt like sand, but much much smaller. Percy was amazed he could even feel them at all.

Percy then closed his eyes and focused, 'destroy.' Cracks started to appear in the wood. Slowly they spread until the entire wooden wall exploded into chips and bits of wood. The only thing left behind was the inside of the cabin and the roof, which promptly collapsed straight down with nothing to hold it..

Percy looked at the destruction and smiled, this was his new trump card.

Sure it was basically only useful for destroying things now, but if Percy worked on it hard enough it should be able to convert matter itself. Maybe even transmute things. He could use this power to build buildings for the Haven.

Plus if Argo ever came near him again Percy could destroy the man from the inside out. Percy didn't know if Argo was immune to telekinetic abilities, but since they were powered by mana maybe he was. But either way Percy was looking forward to find out.

Percy cracked his knuckles, 'time to train in molecular manipulation.' With a face splitting grin Percy moved as he began to destroy every single thing inside the ID. He began with the Ares cabin and moved on one by one.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Percy grinned as he destroyed the Athena cabin, 'I think I might just become addicted to this!' Percy released all his pent up anger and frustrations.

He moved the the Poseidon cabin, "this is for leaving mom!" Percy yelled out as he obliterated his own cabin.

BOOM!

He still hadn't forgiven his dad for leaving him mom, but the God was trying his best to make up for it. And yes Percy knew he was acting like a dick, but hey, he deserved to once in awhile.

He then moved on the Zeus cabin and placed his hands on the statue of Zeus in the middle of the cabin, "this is for being such a shitty dad to Thalia!"

BOOM!

He went to the Aphrodite cabin, "this is for telling everyone we were dating!"

BOOM!

Hermes, "this is for being a shitty dad to Luke!"

BOOM!

Dionysis, "this is for always calling me Peter! My name is Percy shit head!"

BOOM!

Percy then turned to Artemis's cabin. The demigod really couldn't bring himself to destroy the building, after all Artemis was his friend. So he moved on to the Apollo cabin again. This time he made sure to level it down completely by using his Earthquake powers to cause the cabin to sink into itself.

Percy then began blowing up things one after another.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Soon the entire camp was destroyed into nothing but a smoking mess, well other than Artemis's cabin and the Arena. Percy grinned at the sight as he looked over his handy work. He never told Thalia this, but he kind of enjoyed blowing up the camp inside his ID whenever he trained. Sure he made it look like an 'accident' but he always did it one purpose. It was a way for him to work out his frustrations.

Ping!

 **Due to constant use you have leveled up a skill!**

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 2 (0%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is minimal, you can only separate the molecules not manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 1,500 pounds of mass**

Percy hadn't really gained much in the level up, but that was understandable, after all he just destroyed like 12 buildings or something, plus one level shouldn't really give a game breaking boost in skill anyway.

So Percy zoomed back to the Arena and found the place empty of Leo. Percy was nervous already, "Leo? Leo are you here boy?"

Percy sent out a wave of mana to try and sense the wolf hybrid out when he suddenly felt something stir behind him. Percy turned just in time to see Leo pounce on him from his own shadows pinning him down.

" _I got it master!_ " Leo shouted as he started to lick Percy's face over and over again.

Percy laughed, "okay okay Leo stop!" Percy scratched the dog and slowly he got off of him. Percy got back up and patted himself down as he smiled at Leo, "well? Let's see it."

Leo barked and quickly ran into the nearest shadow. He came out on the other side of the Arena and ran back to Percy. He pounced again but this time Percy was ready as he caught Leo in a hug swinging the dog around laughing at his pet's success.

Percy finally put the dog down and scratched him behind the ear, "you deserve a reward boy, what do you want? Ask me anything, and I'll try my best to do it."

" _I want to visit mama again!_ " Leo barked out, " _I haven't see her in so long! I want to show her how big and strong I became!_ "

Percy smiled, Leo considered Sally his mom, and the poor thing hasn't seen her in months and that was like a year in doggy time.

Percy nodded, "done. After breakfast you and I'll go and visit mom. I'm sure she'll be happy to see how much you have grown Leo."

The demi wolf barked in happiness as Percy scratched him behind the ear again. Percy smiled, "so you done for the day?"

Leo nodded, " _yup!_ "

Percy smiled, "okay, I still have some training to do, I have some new powers I want to test out, so I'll first drop you back in the real world and come back here for some time. We'll leave after breakfast, okay?"

Leo nodded, " _okay!_ "

Percy then grabbed Leo's celestial bronze collar, which was Nina's birthday gift to Percy, and brought them back into the real world. Leo then ran away towards the Forest while Percy went back into the time dilation ID. He really wanted to keep training his tactile telekinesis powers.

Percy came back into the ID and found everything hard reset like it always did. Percy smiled and began to destroy the camp, he still a lot of issues to work out. He particularly made sure to make sure Apollo cabin was reduced to nothing more than a stain on the ground.

Ping!

 **Due to constant use you have leveled up a skill!**

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 3 (20%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is minimal, you can only separate the molecules not manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 2,000 pounds of mass**

Percy smiled at the agin ruined camp. There was just something primal about letting loose and destroying everything in sight. It felt so….relaxing. But now everything was broken again, so Percy had to again pop in and out of the ID for everything to reset.

Just then an idea popped into Percy's head, well more of a question really. Did he truly have a whole another world in his ID? He never really tried to explore this place. Other than the immediate area where he created the ID Percy has never really ventured too far away.

'Maybe I should give it a try,' Percy told himself, 'it would mean I didn't continually have to move in and out of an ID every time I destroy camp. Plus that would mean I have an entire city to blow up!'

Percy grinned and decided to do just that. He turned around and took off towards New York. Percy sighed as he ran passed under the red skye world, this place truly was amazing. There was no one else here, no cars to avoid, no need to pay attention to where he was going. And…..nothing to break…..

Percy smiled evilly, 'I don't have to hold back anymore.' And with that Percy pressed his feet hard into the ground and pushed his speed to the max.

 **BOOM!**

A sonic blast blew out as Percy broke the sound barrier ripping across the road as he ran across the tar road. Everywhere his stepped cracks were left behind. Chunks of the road were ripped off as Percy ran past the countryside heading towards the city at speeds past mach 1.

Percy saw the tunnel up head and grinned as he went through it without a second thought. He reached the city on the other side of the tunnel and tried to stop. He tried to slow down, but he wasn't used to the extra momentum.

Percy tripped and slammed into the side of a building breaking through it completely and landing on the other side.

 **Defence -** **432,902,432**

Percy coughed as he pushed himself out of a pile of cement and steel. He looked around a saw himself in the middle of the road on the other side on the building. Percy groaned, "well this is fuckign new."

He got up and dusted himself off. This was unexpected. Usually when Percy crashes into something he's the one who is pushed back. Sure his marble skin defence takes most of the damage, but every time he crashed into a wall Percy was the one who was hurt. He never caused the damage….well, until now that it. He had run into and _through_ a fucking building.

Percy groaned and thought about what was different this time around and immediately he got an idea. 'Maybe it has something to do with my telekinetic force field.' Percy thought about it and the more he did the more it made sense.

His force field basically was like tank armour. Before his defence would just absorb the blast or hit but never resisted the attack. But now that he had some sort of defence that could basically be considered as armour.

Sure it wasn't foolproof, since he clearly lost some marble skin defence points there, but maybe in time it would be.

Percy then began to look around and noticed New York city empty and quiet. As a guy who was born and raised in the city Percy would testify that this was one of the creepiest things he had ever seen.

It just didn't feel….right. It was like seeing Aslan without his mane or princess Leia wearing anything other than the golden bikin. It was sad and just plain wrong. The city felt unnatural to him like something that simply begged to be destroyed.

Percy grinned, "time to work out some more of my anger."

He walked up to the side of the building he crashed into and pressed his hand next to the side of the building.

'Let's see the average building weighs what? Let's say…..200,000 tons. That's….a….one second…...carry the two, add the three...wait, why did I have a three left over? Shouldn't it be a five? Oh…..so that's why I have a three left over. Okay…...there, So 445,000,000 pounds. Give or take. So 500 MP is needed to destroy 2,000 pounds of mass. That would mean I would need 11,250,000 MP to destroy this entire building. I think'

Percy sighed at the mental calculations he did, math may not be his favorite subject but he was still good at it. So obviously he couldn't destroy the whole building so maybe just some of it.

Percy reached out with his mind and began to spread his telekinetic field all across the bottom wall of the building. He reached as far as he could and then began to crush the building's structures with his powers.

BOOM!

Several support beams exploded as concrete and iron came flying out of the building. Percy felt the building slowly sink down into itself. Percy had spent all his mana, but it wasn't enough to destroy enough of cause the building to topple in on itself. All it did was create a huge hole in the side of the building which covered the first three floors. It didn't really do anything in terms of damage, but it did look impressive.

Percy gasped as he fell back on his behind looking at the still standing building. Sure he had destroyed half of the ground floor, if his math was right that ment he got rid of 40,000 pounds of concrete and steel. But obviously it wasn't enough.

Ironically Percy could have punched this entire building into dust with his bare fists if he wanted to. His strength seals alone would be enough for that. Add in Body Form and well that building didn't stand a chance. Percy then smiled, 'well I'm not exactly doing anything until my mana regenerates so….'

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body**

 **STR- 69,120 (+20 +20) = 69,160 X 10 = 691,600**

Percy unsealed all his strength restraints and felt his body slowly throb at the pressure of having two strength enchanting perks work simultaneously. Hsi muscles glowed with a blue green aura, that Percy began to identify as his own, as all his muscles grew in size. His skin also began to tighten up, they looked almost dehydrated now by the way they clung to his muscles.

The pain was almost too much but just then Percy felt his telekinetic powers activate as it slowly started to work to keep his body in check. Slowly the throbbing stopped, and Percy grinned, the body enhancement skill was really starting to paying off;

 **Body enhancement- Mind over matter, any stress or struggle your body feels will be suppressed until it cannot be held back anymore. This effectively improves the amount of energy your body can access allowing it to use the full range of Tactile Telekinesis powers without causing self harm.**

Sure it said this power was for tactile telekinesis techniques, but that didn't mean Percy couldn't use it for other things as well.

Percy took and deep breath and let it out. He walked into the building through the giant hole he made with his attack before. He walked to the center of the building and looked around seeing all the support pillars holding the building up.

He knocked down a few of them with his previous attack. But the rest of them were still standing. Percy smiled, 'time to fix that.'

He took off at bullet like speeds as he destroyed each pillar with a wave of his mighty arms. Slowly each of them fell and the building with them. Slowly the 10 foot high lobby began to crash down on itself, but before it did Percy ran to the center of the building and put his hands up holding the entire structure above his head.

Percy groaned, "I immediately regret this decision," Percy could feel the matter in the structure above him about to give away, he couldn't let that happen. If the surface above him broke then the building would crash around him, and that was not what Percy wanted to do.

So he did the only thing he knew, he reached out with his telekinetic field, but this time instead of destroying the matter, he enforced it. He wanted it to remain as it was, intact. And slowly his power's did just that. The groaning stopped and Percy could feel the materials above him stop shaking.

Ping!

 **You have unlocked a new ability via tactile telekinesis!**

 **Material Enforcement, Lv- MAX**

 **Materials you enforce with your telekinetic field will be considered unbreakable. The only way to destroy this enforcement is if you're concentrations is broken.**

Percy grinned at that, that meant he could hold this up for as long as he wanted, he just had to make sure not to loose focus.

Percy dismissed the box with a mental command and turned to the task at hand. He took a deep breath and pushed the building on top of him.

Groan…

The building was slowly lifted up as Percy strained to hold the building steady. Percy then lowered the building down and spoke through gritted teeth, "one."

Percy tried to ignore the fact that he was right now doing shoulder presses with a building on his back. After all he had enough strength to lift part of a mountain, this was the only way he was ever going to get a good strength workout.

Percy struggled to keep the building in check, on wrong move this way or that and it could result in a domino effect. And while destroying buildings with another building did sound cool Percy knew he needed to learn control. So there would be no building toppling today.

Percy lifted and lowered the building again, "two."

The building groaned but held on. Percy smiled, "three."

At the count of five Percy's body was covered with sweat. He could take the load and he didn't feel the pain, but that didn't mean his body had enough energy to continue on this level of training for long.

'Just five more,' Percy told himself, 'just hit the count of 10 and you can stop.'

"Six," Percy groaned out pushing the building up again.

"Seven," Percy focused on his muscles, the way the moved, the way they felt.

"Eight," Percy ignored the pain, what was the point? It wouldn't stop even if he did stop. He needed to push through.

"Nine," Percy groaned out when suddenly something gave out.

CRACK!

The entire first floor that Percy was carrying on his shoulder's broke as the building crashes down on top of Percy.

 **Defence -** **432,871,332**

Percy broke the ceiling with his head and now stood on the third floor. The momentum of the building falling down completely crushed the second floor, but luckily Percy's body was tough enough that he could walk out of his basically unharmed, well other than his ruined clothes.

Percy climbed out of the hole he was in and collapsed into the ground. He resealed his strength and deactivated his Body Form. He panted slowly the burning feeling in his muscles began to die out. His body was slowly recovering, he needed to rest now.

Percy started to pant, 'why did it break? Wasn't is supposed to be enforced by my tactile telekinesis? Wait….Shit! I got distracted!'

By count nine Percy's attention was whole focused on simply making sure he didn't drop a building on top of himself. Multitasking as hard when it involves a power you aren't fully sure about.

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 to STR due to your monstrous workout regimen!**

Ping!

 **Your 'Super Strength' skill has increased due to constant use!**

 **Super strength- You can exert extra force through a combination of your mind and body simulating super strength.**

 **STR- + 25**

Percy smiled at the power boost. He had honestly not expected just improving super strength alone. He figured he would have to improve tactile telekinesis to improve that, but it seems that is not the case here. He could improve skill individually, though that did bring up the question, what would happen if tactile telekinesis leveled up?

Percy sighed, 'a problem for another time.' He closed the box and lifted himself up. He needed to eat food, and a lot of it.

He opened his inventory and kept pulling up all the food he could and stuffing it in his face. He didn't have anyone to impress by showing self restraint, not that he would have even if there were, so Percy just ate like a pig.

After finally getting his fill Percy closed his inventory and got on his feet, 'let's give this whole molecular manipulation a shot.'

Percy then pressed his hands on the surface he was standing on. The first and second floor had collapsed down, that meant Percy was standing two levels higher than ground level. He needed to fix that.

This time instead of just randomly targeting matter with his psychic powers Percy focused them to only destroy the ground of the second floor. He reached out and suddenly the ground below him started to break up into dust and steel as it slowly broke down.

There was a lot of leftover residue, which Percy pushed to the side with his telekinetic powers, he didn't need something as powerful as molecular manipulation for something like this.

Percy then broke down the pillars holding the second floor and activated his two strengthening perks grabbing the collapsing building and holding it over his head;

 **STR- 96,952 (+20 +25) = 97,007 X 10 = 970,007**

Percy grinned at the extra boost in power. All that just because he got an extra point in STR. The weight was now manageable, his body was still paining, but Body Enhancement took care of that. Percy also activated his matter enchantment skill, don't' want the roof crashing down on him again.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"E-Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

This time Percy managed to get to ten. He smiled at that accomplishment. The boost in power definitely did help with this.

'Now….20.'

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"Fif-fifteen."

"Sixteen."

"Seven-seventeen. Fuclk!"

"Eight-"

Ping!

 **You have gained +1 to STR due to your monstrous workout regimen!**

Ping!

 **Your 'Super Strength' skill has increased due to constant use!**

 **Super strength- You can exert extra force through a combination of your mind and body simulating super strength.**

 **STR- + 30**

'What the-' Percy got distracted by the noise as he turned to look at the new notifications. The moment he did his focus was shaken causing his Material Enforcement skill to stop working.

CRASH!

Percy groaned as he broke through the third floor;

 **Defence -** **432,861,332**

At least the damage wasn't that bad now.

Ping!

 **Your 'Second Skin Force field' skill has increased due to constant use!**

 **Second skin force field- An invisible force field around your body that simulates invulnerability. This force field covers your whole body and cannot be felt by others unless you wish them to.**

 **Defence - 300**

Percy shrugged, 'at least I got something out of that.'

Percy pulled himself out of the hole he stood in and began the process all over again. He ate, destroyed the floor underneath him with his molecular manipulation, broke the pillars supporting the floor above him, held the building up while his strength seals were active and began his work out.

Since he was moving from the ground floor to the top he obviously had less weight to work with with each floor he broke through. This resulted him passing the 50 count by the time he was halfway done with the building.

Soon the entire building wa nothing more than a broken heap and Percy walked out with a tattered shirt and torn jeans. He really needed longer lasting clothes. But the results of his 'work out', if it even qualified for such a title, were obvious.

He had gained + 3 in STR and increased his super strength six more times;

 **Super strength- You can exert extra force through a combination of your mind and body simulating super strength.**

 **STR- + 60**

 **STR- 2.89 (+20 + 60)=82.89 (Strength is sealed.)**

Percy was honestly impressed with the super strength skill. It made him much stronger than he was before. Plus it was almost equal to Percy's real STR levels, and that was only after one day of training. One could only imagine where the limit of this power was.

Percy turned to the building, or at least what was left of it. Before it was kind of impressive, a testament to man's accomplishments. All it was now was a pile of rubble, rubble that Percy could use to train up his molecule manipulation.

So he did just that. For the next hour Percy slowly went through the cycle of destroying all the crumbled up rubble. It was a long process, due to him needing to constantly change up his mana after every use of his ability, but it was worth it in the end;

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 7 (0%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is minimal, you can only separate the molecules not manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 4,000 pounds of mass**

It wasn't much, but it was something. Plus now he could destroy a lot more stuff, Percy was really letting his inner anarchist out today.

Soon however the four hour mark passed, meaning Leo must have been waiting in the real world for over an hour. So Percy speeded back into camp and once there quickly slipped out of the ID world and into the real one.

He went into the Mess Hall and immediately spotted the familiar crop of hair that belong to his girlfriend. She was currently sitting in the Zeus table with a hot mug of coffee in front of her with a blanket over her.

"Morning Sparky," Percy said as Thalia turned to see him walking toward her.

"Morning fish head," Thalia's voice came out horse, it was like something was stuck inside it.

"Woah, got a little throat problem there," Percy said sitting next to her, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Thalia groaned, "it's all your fault you know."

Percy blushed, "I didn't realise you could scream that loud. Hell if I didn't take you into my ID you would have woken up the entire camp!"

Thalia gave out a chuckle, or at least it sounded like a chuckle, "still, it's your fault. How the hell were you soo good at….well, you know."

Percy smiled, "how about I do this first," he put his hand on her throat and it glowed gold healing her up instantly, "there. Better?"

"Much- A hem, I mean, yeah, much better," Thalia smiled, "thanks Percy."

"Any time love," Percy kissed her check, "and if you must now, I used a skill disk."

Thalia blinked, "t-that's cheating! You can't just use a skill disk! Plus it's like totally irresponsible and stuff!"

Percy shrugged, "I told you, just because I increase my skill level doesn't automatically mean I can use this skill properly. So I just kind of had a skill disk I didn't know what to do. So….well I never ever used one for personal reasons, always because I needed a special power or something like that. And hey, I figured as your boyfriend I owe you the best, hence my use of a skill disk."

Thalia puffed her cheeks, "but that's still not fair! I have to physically work for my skill but all you have to do is use a freakin skill disk!"

Percy lowered his head, "I'm sorry….I-ah, well I just thought you would like it."

Thalia sighed, "Percy I want us to experience all this together, I know it may sound stupid now, and believe me I'm certainly not telling that you should have not used a skill disk, but I still want us to do this together. I can't do that is your always five steps ahead of me you know."

Percy nodded, "yeah I get." Thalia wanted him to learn all of this with her, she wanted them to do it together, and that couldn't happen unless they stood side by side as equals. "I promise, no more skills disks to improve my ah, 'bedroom' skills."

Thalia smiled, "good. And if you do happen to get an extra skill disk it's mine. Next time I'm so gonna scream out my name instead."

Percy chuckled, "we make such a weird ass couple."

Thalia smiled, "yup! Anyway what's the plan for today? Don't you have a free day?"

Percy nodded, "yup. Leo wanted to go see my mom, he hasn't seen her in so long and even yesterday when she came to camp Leo didn't get to see her. So I promised him we could go and meet her today."

Thalia nodded, "sounds good. I and," she groaned, " _Mera,_ " she spat the name out, "have some personal one on one training today. I'm gettin her to teach me a few basic spells, like the ones she taught you. Hopefully it won't be too much of a pain in the ass."

Percy smiled, "well it is a great ass." Thalia slapped him up the head but smiled. After a few more minutes spent talking the couple went their separate ways.

Percy walked back to his cabin and saw Leo on the porch waiting for him eagerly.

" _Can we leave now?!_ " Leo barked out.

Percy nodded, "yup, let me just get your collar."

Leo whined, " _do we have to?_ "

"Yeah Leo, it's against the law to have a dog unleashed walking around the city. Plus given your size, if you weren't on a leash you might give some poor old lady a heart attack!"

Leo whimpered and shot Percy a pleading look, but the son of Poseidon ignored the look completely, he has been immune to that look for some time now.

He went inside and came out with new set of clothes wearing his new leather jacket that Thalia gave him. He also had a simple leather and steel chain in his hand that Percy had made himself. He attached it to Leo's collar and carefully put the pet into his inventory.

Percy then took out his goggles and took off for New York. Percy entered a time dilation ID and entered Mach 1. Since he couldn't use his full speed in the real world for fear of collateral damage he would just have to use it in his ID.

Percy honestly didn't know what he didn't think of this before, but he mostly just chalked it up to him wanting to feel the wind rush past him as he ran, which didn't happen in his ID because there was no wind in here.

He soon reached New York but Percy started to slow down before he even entered the city limit. He dropped down to manageable momentum and slipped out of his ID into the real world.

He made his way to his mom's place and there was a single police vehicle standing outside and Percy stopped the moment he saw it.

'No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening again!' Percy thought to himself. The last time he saw police cars in front of his mother's apartment it was in the illusionary world and she was dead. Sure that world wasn't really, but the things Percy saw in there still left a scar on his soul.

'Maybe it's nothing.' Percy tried to assure himself, 'maybe it's just one of Kate's cop buddies coming over for a visit. Yeah...yeah that sounds right.'

Percy kept that optimistic thought in mind as he put away his goggles and ran into a nearby alley. He took Leo out and grabbed his leash, "you ready boy?"

Leo whined, " _it smells here master. Like poop._ "

Percy nodded, "yeah well you basically spent most of your growing days at camp, which is filled with clean air. Now you're older and your senses have been enhanced as well, so it's natural for you to be extra sensitive. Do you need some time to adjust?"

Leo shook his head, " _no, it's fine. I'm used to it already._ "

Percy nodded and soon they both entered the flat. Leo wagged his tail in excitement as the climbed the stairs to his mother's floor.

Percy didn't see any yellow tapes or forensic people in his mom's apartment, thank the Gods. But there were two policemen in uniform standing outside Kate's door.

Percy walked up and immediately the two officers started to eyeball him. They didn't find anything suspicious, to them he was just a teenager in an orange shirt with the words, 'camp Half-Blood' written on it.

Percy walked to his mother's door and knocked, "mom? Are you home?" Percy waited for some time but nothing happened, he couldn't hear anyone inside. Percy sent a wave of mana into the apartment and got nothing. She wasn't home.

Percy sighed as he turned around and looked at the cops. "Ah...can I talk to Castle?"

The officer's looked at him as one spoke up. "What about kid?"

"My mom, she's not home. I want to know wether Castle or Beckett knows where she went."

The cops exchanged looks when one motioned the other to go in and check. "Give me a second kid," one cop told him as he went inside closing the door behind him.

Percy was left alone with the other officer as the two looked at each other.

"So…..you're a cop," Percy said, "what's that like?"

The cop chuckled and shook his head as he remained quite. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Sally stepped out.

"Percy!" she smiled as she wrapped him in a big hug pulling him close, "I'm so glad you're here."

" _Hey! What about me!_ " Leo barked furiously, angry that he was being ignored.

Sally broke the hug and turned to the dog and stared. "Percy is-is that Leo?"

Percy grinned, "yup. He had something of a growth sprout."

Sally blinked as slowly a smile came on her face. She bent down and scratched him behind the ear, "you sure have grown Leo."

That seemed to push Leo over the edge as he barked out, " _MAMA!_ " and jumped on Sally pushing her down and licking her face over and over again.

"Haha, stop it Leo! Stop!" Sally giggled as she tried, and failed, to stop Leo and his barrage of lickes.

The policeman who went inside came out and chuckled at the sight. Soon another figure came out of the apartment and stood next to him staring in confusion at the scene before her.

Percy turned and smiled, "Detective Beckett!" Percy smiled like a cat, "awesome to see you again."

"Percy, nice to see you too," Kate said in a distracted tone, "ah, is that dog...Leo?"

Percy grinned, "yup. He kind of got a growth spurt over the summer. And since it was so long since he saw you guys I thought I should bring him over. Oh, and speaking of which, Leo!" Percy turned to his dog who finally got off Sally, "guess who's here!"

" _Pretty lady!_ " Leo barked as he ran passed the policeman and jumped on Kate pushing her down and licking her face as well. The detective tried to resist, but she obviously didn't know the strength of a hellhound, even a demi-hound.

Soon after Leo was done showing his affections Kate and Sally took the both of them into Castle's apartment allowing the policemen to return to their duty of staring at the opposite wall.

"You have really grown Percy," Kate commented ruffling his hair, "and I see your voice has also cracked."

Percy smiled, "yeah. Guess both me and Leo had something of a growth spurt over the summer."

"Well I'm sure soon enough the girls will be lining up the block just to get a piece of you."

Percy chuckled, "well then they're going to have to get passed my girlfriend, and believe me she has a mean right hook."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "you sure work fast Percy."

Percy smiled, "not really. It just...clicked."

Kate smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"So...ah, why the cops?" Percy asked as he unclipped the leash off of Leo's collar. The dog wanted to run around but he knew better, Annabeth once caught him trashing her work stations inside the Athena cabin and let's just say the Leo learnt that day the true meaning of the words, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

"For them," Kate lowered her voice to a whisper as she motioned over her shoulder.

Percy looked and saw Castle sitting down with a middle age man and woman, married by the rings on their fingers. The couple looked haggard, like they had just went through some kind of disaster. Their clothes were messy and their eyes had bags under them.

The man had a white full beard with very short hair. His skin was tanned, a sign that he had been working in the sun for long periods of time. The woman on the other hand still had a bit of grey in her hair, her face were covered with smile lines, almost like she did nothing but smile.

Castle looked like he was trying to tell them a joke, lighting their spirits, but they weren't laughing. They were kind enough to smile, but Percy knew a fake smile when he saw one.

"What happened to them?" Percy asked in a low tone of voice as the three of them, and Leo, went into the kitchen. Percy and Kate sat on the stools next to the kitchen counter while Sally was on the other side putting a tray of what looked like blue chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

"A lot," Kate told him with a sigh, "they are Mr. and Mrs. Rebowl, they came to the precinct 3 days ago to file a formal complaint. Their son had gone missing, he was in New York over the weekend visiting his sister, it seemed he did that a lot. Two days later the sister calls her parents and told them that her brother was missing. They immediately came over, but when they reached the daughter's place they discovered that she was also gone."

"Why did you bring them here?" Percy asked as he made eye contact with Castle who smiled at the demigod.

"Yesterday someone tried to kill them," Kate replied eyeing the couple next to her fiance, "Castle and I were with them at the time and managed to escape with the Rebowls, and obviously we couldn't allow them to walk around without any protection. It was only one attacker, but we didn't want to risk it. So Castle offered our place for them to stay."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "they don't look like the kind of people that other people want to target. They kind of look like….well farmers."

Kate nodded, "they are. They live in the countryside, honestly I have no idea why anyone would ever want them dead. They are just...well, not that threatening. Very quiet, very nice, even did a background check on them, just a couple of speeding tickets and one restraining order issued by them against someone else."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "restraining order?"

Kate nodded, "yeah," she then got up and walked to the kitchen to help Sally make something to eat. Obviously that was her way of saying that this conversation was over.

Percy sighed and turned around to see Castle struggling to keep the couple occupied. Percy narrowed his eyes and focused on them both activating his observing skill;

 **Chad Rebowl, Owner of Rebowl's Farm**

 **Lv- 16**

 **HP: 1,000/1,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str- 16**

 **Vit- 15**

 **Dex- 12**

 **Int-9**

 **Wis-10**

 **Luc- 13**

 **Chad was born and raised to be a farmer, he knew no other life. He married the love of his life, Diana, and the two have had a very a happy marriage. He has two kids, Mark and Angelina, and is loved by all in his county. He is known as a carrying and gentle man who helps out those in need of helping.**

 **Likes: Diana, Angelina, Mark, farming**

 **Dislikes: His town's mayor, selfish people, Eggs**

 **He hasn't meet Percy yet.**

 **He is feeling scared and nervous.**

 **Diana Rebowl, Owner of Rebowl's Farm**

 **Lv- 12**

 **HP: 650/650**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str- 9**

 **Vit- 14**

 **Dex- 15**

 **Int-11**

 **Wis-17**

 **Luc- 13**

 **Diana is considered to a smart woman who always is willing to help out other people. Her advices is freely given and often she goes out of her way to help others feel better. She married the love of her life, Chad, and the two have had a very a happy marriage. She has two kids, Mark and Angelina, and is loved by all in her county.**

 **Likes: Diana, Angelina, Mark, cooking**

 **Dislikes: Her town's mayor, selfish people, peacocks**

 **She hasn't meet Percy yet.**

 **She is feeling scared and nervous but puts up a strong face to support her husband.**

Percy smiled at reading their bio's they seemed like a nice enough couple, the kind Percy liked. It was awful that something like this has happened to them. And just then;

Ping!

 **A skill leveled up due to constant use!**

 **Observe Lv-15 (90%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object**

 **-Max HP,MP, stats, info, their emotions, likes/dislikes, their strength and will give their opinion of you.**

Percy raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn't had this skill level up in quite some time. He looked at the new feature, apparently now he could tell what a person was good at.

Percy looked at Chad Rebowl again and Observed him, and sure enough there was a new feature in the Info box;

 **Strength- Farming, chores, fighting**

This would be useful in the future, Percy could totally use this to gauge future enemies. The demigod then got up and walked over to the living room. He spotted Castle and smiled, "hey Castle."

Castle looked up and smiled in relief, "hey Percy, glad to see you! Came to see your mom?"

Percy nodded, "yup."

Castle nodded and turned to the Rebowl's who looked confused. "Oh right, Chad, Diana, this is Sally's son, Percy," Castle introduced Percy to them.

Percy shook their hands, "how do you do sir? Ma'am?"

"Well son, thanks for asking," Chad shook his hand, he had a tight grip. Percy could feel the roughness of his palms underneath, the man used them a lot, it was only natural.

Ping!

 **Lie detected!**

Percy nodded, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry that it did. This city can be both amazing and a nightmare at the same time."

"Had some bad experience here have you?" Diana asked with a smile.

Percy nodded, "yeah...a few. But I also had a few good ones, matter of perspective I suppose."

"Well for someone like you yes," Chad spat, "you were born and raised here. But people us, like our children, they had no business being here."

Diana patted her husband's shoulder, "there there Chad, it's going to be alright. Detective Beckett said-"

"I know, I know," Chad looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. His eyes were baggy, he probably didn't get any sleep last night, or even for the whole week.

"Percy why don't we go and help Kate and your mom out?" Castle prompted him, "I think the Rebowls' need some time to themselves."

Percy nodded and the two left.

"You've grown," Castle told him with a smile, "I almost didn't recognize you."

Percy shrugged, "puberty has both blessed and cursed me."

"So planning on staying for a while?" Castle asked as they reached the kitchen counter.

"Kind of," Percy told the man, "just wanted to see my mom. Leo and I missed her a lot."

Castle looked surprised, "Leo's here?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, Leo!" Leo barked and quickly ran from Sally's side to Percy. The demigod scratched him behind the ear while Castle semple started in open astonishment.

"T-that's Leo?!" Castle yelled out loud, "he's huge!"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, guess he and I had a growth spurt this summer."

"I'll say," Castle turned to Leo, "remember me buddy?"

Leo barked, " _of course I do! You're the guy stinks of sugar and paper!_ " Percy chuckled as Castle tried to scratch Leo only for the dog to snip his fingers with a playful bite.

"Guess he's a little more used to guys now huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Percy told the man, "he's just more…..well he tolerates us, he still favours women. When I introduced him to my girlfriend she and him instantly became super close. She almost stole him from me completely, the only reason he even bother to stay was because I was the one who scoops his poops and feeds him."

Castle smiled, "sound's like Leo alright."

Percy nodded as he turned back to the Rebowls', "so where are you guys with the case?"

"It's going…..nowhere," Castle sighed, "Kate and I were assigned to it before but now we are stuck in here until someone can relieve us. But the investigation is ongoing."

Percy nodded, "so basically you guys have nothing."

Castle tried to argue but gave up before he even began, "sigh, we let another team take over the actual investigations but….well they are great and all, but they got nothing on us. All we know is that the son was tied up with some gang, didn't want to tell the parents' that, would probably break their hearts."

"I thought you guys only did homicide?"

Castle shrugged, "department is short on people. Plus Kate volentured."

"So what? Son deals with a gang, get's kidnapped. Sister tells parents, also get kidnaped?"

Castle nodded, "look's like it."

"Which gang?"

"Some biker's near the docks. Call themselves the 'Hound' or something equally stupid. The guy who attacked them wore one of their jackets and rode a model the Hounds have been known to ride. So we kind of just put two and two together," Castle said with a shrug, "but we don't have enough evidence on them, nor do we have enough proof of their actions. But we also know that the gang has been seen around the sister's apartment."

"Who told you that?" Percy asked Castle.

"The sister's roommate," Castle replied with a casual shrug, "she said that she saw a couple of gang members drive by before Mark went missing. She heard the brother talk about them with his sister, mentioned something about drugs a couple of times."

"Enough Castle," Kate cut in startling the two men, "don't want to give Percy any ideas now."

"Oh come on Kate, what do you think I'm going to do? Run and try to find the two siblings on my own?" Percy shot a mischievous smile at the detective;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find Angelina and Mark!**

 **Rewards,**

 **The Rebowl family will be indebted to you!**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death of two innocent people**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

"Oh I recognize that smile," Sally spoke up, "that's the look you have when you're planning on doing something stupid."

"No, this is my innocent smile," Percy pressed yes and turned to his mom putting on his best fake look of innocence, "see?"

Sally narrowed her eyes, "you've gotten better at acting. Maybe you should try out for the drama club or something."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, no. I have no talent for it, and I don't wish to join the world of drama. To much….well, drama."

"Well what do you want to do in the future?" Castle asked as he tried to reach for the bowl of leftover cookie dough only for Kate to slap his hand away.

"Well….I'm not really sure," Percy shrugged, "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well what are you good at?" Kate asked.

"A lot of things."

"Name a few."

"Well, I am a very good swimmer, can speak and read ancient Greek. I know how to use a sword and a bow and arrow. I am a pretty good teacher, or so I've been told. I'm okay at other science and math, but I don't really like them. I'm also good at biology, so that. I can sing, play the drums, guitar and the bass. Can cook and I'm also pretty good with sea animals."

Castle and Kate stared at the boy in amazement while Sally just chuckled, "that's my boy!"

Percy gave his mother a thumb's up, "it's only because I have an awesome mom like you!"

"Why do you know how to use a sword?" Kate asked about what she found the most strangest of his skill set.

"Camp has special classes for it," Percy replied with a shrug.

"What type of camp do you go to? And can I send Alexis there?" Castle asked in amazement.

Percy chuckled, "my camp is awesome, but invitation is kind of…..exclusive. I have no idea how Alexsis could possibly ever get in."

Castle shrugged, "oh well. Fine. Keep your secret super camp. Me and my baby will make do with Harvard."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Alexis got into Harvard?"

Castle nodded, "well she's applying for it next year."

Percy nodded, "I hope she get's in. So….why are you all making cookies?"

"It's to lift up the Rebowls' spirits," Sally told him with a sad sigh, "they have been through so much. If only we could help them."

"Yeah..." Percy and Sally shared a look and a message passed between mother and son. Percy slowly nodded and Sally smiled. Her son would take care of it.

"So I need to be going!" Percy called out suddenly startling Kate and Castle.

"What? But you just got here!" Castle cried out, "I've been waiting for you to come back so that I can finally get revenge on Call of Duty! I've been practicing non stop for a month! You owe me a rematch!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I doubt you actually did nothing else but play Call of Duty the whole month Castle."

"Actually he did," Kate growled out glaring at Castle who started to sweat a little, "every night he does nothing but play that stupid game."

"Well I-ah, well you see-"

"-And that's my cue to leave!" Percy jumped off of his stool and hugged his mom, "I'll see you soon."

"Take care Percy," Sally hugged him back. She then lowered her voice and leaned down to his ears, "you'll find them right?"

Percy nodded and whispered back, "I'll find them. Message me the detectives number later. I'll call when I find them."

Sally nodded and broke the hug, she scratched Leo behind the ear while Percy walked to living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rebowl, it was nice seeing you," Percy said with a smile, "I know you guys will be reunited with your kids soon."

Chad Rebowl glared at Percy while Diana just smiled, "thank you dear. And be safe, this city….it has taken enough good people."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I know." He turned and walked away, 'okay, I am so finding those two now. I was before, but now it's personal.'

He put Leo on leash again and walked out, much to the disappointment of the dog. Once they were outside the apartment Leo barked, " _why did we leave so soon?_ "

"Because we got a job to do boy," Percy told him as he walked Leo to a nearby alleyway, "some bad men have taken two nice kids. The pretty lady and the sugar guy are looking for them, and mama what's us to help. So, what do you say Leo?"

Leo snarled, " _where do we start?_ "

Percy grinned as he opened his inventory, "good boy."

 **A few minutes later;**

Percy and Leo walked around the dock's looking for suspicious looking people. But then again this was the _docks_ , if you don't see shady looking people hanging around your not looking in the right place.

Percy focused on people and their titles, he was looking for someone who could get him information.

" _This place stinks,_ " Leo whined, " _it's really hurting my nose._ "

"If you want I can put you inside my inventory again," Percy spoke looking around, "I'll take you out when I need your help."

" _No,_ " Leo snarled, " _mama wants these people found and I'm going to help you. After all it's my job, what's the point of a Alpha if he can't even protect his Beta?_ "

Percy raised an eyebrow, "ah, I think you got that confused Leo, I'm the Alpha, you're the Beta."

Leo huffed, " _no I'm the Alpha, you're the Beta. You pick up my poop don't you?_ "

"Yeah, but that's because it's what humans do."

" _You also feed me whenever I ask you._ "

"Yeah but that's because you whine like a bitch if I don't."

" _You take me out on walks._ "

"Yeah, and I'll remind you whenever we are on these 'walks' and you bite off more then you can chew I am the one who saves your tail."

" _So what? What's the point of a Beta if he isn't willing to risk his life to save yours?_ "

"I risk my life to save yours because I care about you Leo."

" _Yes you care about me, like a subordinate cares for his boss._ "

"You are not my boss."

" _Yes I am._ "

"No you are not, in fact you have called be boss and master several times _._ "

" _I just do that to improve your self esteem._ "

"I don't need you to improve my self esteem."

"Yes _you do. I make you feel important and in return you do everything I ask._ "

"Not all the time."

" _But you still do it._ "

"Yeah because I want to, not because I have to."

" _No, you do it because I tell you and you are afraid of me._ "

"Dude I've been insulting you since the day we meet. What part of that makes you think I'm afraid of you?"

" _You do whatever I say whenever I threatened you._ "

"Yeah, but only because you threaten to tell Thalia I was abusing you. She's the one I'm afraid off."

" _So….she's the Alpha?_ "

Percy blinked, "huh, guess she is." Just then Percy noticed somebody hanging around in the corner of his eye. He leaned back on the side of a building smoking a cigar. He had pink hair, bright pink, it was shaped into a mohawk, if his hair didn't scream, 'delinquent' his clothes sure did. His jacket kind of looked like a fucked up version of Thalia's own, spiky all over with several badges crudely sewn on.

 **Derek Congo, D-C**

 **Lv- 12**

Percy smiled, he looked like the kind of guy who was willing to do anything for money, just what Percy needed.

Percy and Leo walked up to the man and he glared as they got closer. He dropped his smoke and put it out under his steel toed boot.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Percy opened his inventory and put it behind his body. He reached back and mentally took out a hundred dollar bill and waved it in front of Derek, "information, D-C" Percy added the last part to make it sound like like he knew who he was, after all, information was power.

"Who sent you?"

"Does it matter?"

D-C shrugged, "guess not," he reached for the money but Percy snatched it back.

"Where can I find the biker gang known as the Hounds?"

"Are you a cop?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you have to tell me if you are, it's a rule."

"Actually that's a lie, cops don't actually have to tell you that, they are allowed to lie."

D-C raised an eyebrow, "oh….so that means you can be a cop."

"Do I look like a cop?"

"Don't know, they can look very young," D-C eyed Leo who snarled at him, "and I'm not a big fan of your mut ether."

"Look just tell me what I want to know and I'll be out of your neon pink hair," Percy waved the cash in front of D-C again, "where are the Hounds?"

"Why? You looking to score some blow? Because if you are I know a guy who can get you better stuff then the shit the Hounds are tossing."

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'wasn't this guy just a moment ago wanting to know if i am a cop or not? Now he's openly admitting he has connections to a drug ring? Seriously kids, don't do drugs.'

"No, thanks," Percy repeated, "just the Hound's."

The man scoffed, "go three blocks down and take a right. They hang out a pub called 'The BOX', now cash," he extended his hands and Percy sighed as he slid the note into the amns' palms. "Thanks kid," he tucked the cash into his pocket and walked away leaving Percy and Leo alone.

Percy probably shouldn't have given the criminal money, he could have just used force to get the info. But he didn't really feel like it, after all if his guess was right D-C is probably just going to smoke it all up later, hopefully he'll die from lung cancer or something.

"Come on boy, we got ourselves a lead," Percy spoke as Leo barked in confirmation.

Percy quickly found what he was looking for. The BOX was a shit stain of a building. It smelt bad, even from the outside, it looked like the kind of place where even rats and cockroaches would avoid.

Percy turned to Leo, "stay here."

" _You sure?_ "

Percy nodded, "I killed the Minotaur when I was 12 Leo. I doubt a couple of bikers can scare me, I got this."

Percy walked into the club and was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol. It was 12 in the morning but the place smelt like beer and cigars. Percy walked into the club and saw around 30 men and women dressed in leather with tattoos and piercing.

On all their jacket's was the logo of a hound with the words, 'Ride free or die tryin,' written around the picture framing it. Percy could tell that each one was armed with at least a handgun, one even carried a baseball bat with a spiked wire running around it's length.

The moment Percy stepped everything in there stopped as they turned to look at him. Percy raised an eyebrow at this reaction, 'so this is how a western saloon would react to a stranger walking into the bar.'

"No minors allowed kid," the bartender, a black fat guy with a stained white shouted, "get the fuck out!"

"What about her?" Percy asked pointing to a young girl suited up in biker gear sitting on the bench nursing what looked like a glass of beer. She had brown eyes, a nasty glare and bright pink hair, seriously what is it with people and pink hair? "I'm pretty sure she's what, 15? 16?"

"She's old enough," snapped a man standing next to her, "and you are not."

Percy turned to the man who shouted at him, the name James Howllet hung above his head. The man looked around Percy's height if not shorter, but his muscles stretched his shirt and jeans out. Percy figured the man must be a body builder or something. He looked at the man's name and then the girl, Jinna Howllet.

'Father and daughter?' Percy wondered in surprise, 'this is sure a hell of a bad place for them to bond. But my dad and I spend our bonding time killing monsters so who the hell am I to judge?'

"Look I just came for some information, okay? I'm looking for someone, well two someones actually. A guy named Mark Rebowl and a girl named Angelina Rebowl, their brother and sister. Anyone heard of them?"

"I know Mark," Jinna spat out in a drunk slur, "fucker dumped me a few days ago."

Percy blinked, "you and him were….together?"

"Yeah, why?" Jinna glared at Percy, "is it because I dyed my hair and my dad is in a gang? What, is it hard to imagine a farmer boy like Mark and I have anything in common? Or do you think I'm some kind of slut who just sleeps with any guys she sees?!"

Percy blinked, "ah, no, I didn't think that! Damn lady, I was just thinking since he lives far away it would be difficult for you two to get together is all!"

"Wait…so you don't think I'm a slut?"

"NO!"

Jinna smiled, "you're nice, I like you. Be my boyfriend."

Percy turned to the barkeeper, "how much did she have to drink?"

"A full bottle."

"Of beer?"

"Kid, that's whiskey," the barkeeper pointed at her glass.

Percy blinked, "huh….thought the foam was a little flat."

The barkeep nodded sadly, "she's been drinking ever since Mark dumped her. Poor girl, thought she finally found someone who would like her for her. Sigh, good kid too. He would visit her every time he was in town to see his sister."

"So his sister knew as well?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and she didn't like it, but she knew if she stopped it Mark would just run away or something."

"Look kid we don't know where Mark or his sister is okay?" James snapped, tired of being ignored, "the cops are looking for them as well, so bug off!"

"Dad! Don't tell my new boyfriend to bug off!" Jinna screamed, "we're in love!"

Percy blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry what?"

"Honey he's not your boyfriend, you just meet this kid," James told her slowly.

"No! We are soul mates! He doesn't think I'm a slut dad! We're perfect!"

Percy blinked, 'this girl is pretty fucked up in the head, and this is coming from the guy whose best friend is Michael.'

"So-ah, a quick question, if you guys didn't do anything to Mark and Angelina, who did?"

"We don't' know," the barkeep said with a shrug, "last we heard from him the kid was at home."

Percy nodded, "I see….so he didn't try to buy drugs off of you guys?"

"Who Mark?" a biker from the crowd asked, "hell no, the kid was clean as a whistle."

"That's why I liked him," Jinna mumbled as she slowly looked at Percy, "I think I can like you too," she leaned towards Percy to try and kiss him, the stench of alcohol rolled off her lips.

"Ah...I, ah, have a girlfriend," Percy said stepping back.

"Don't care," Jinna huffed, "I'll kick her ass."

"Yeh that's not happening," Percy chuckled, "she crazy strong."

"I'm stronger," Jinna growled out, "I can take anyone."

Percy blinked, "right..." he turned to James, "look one more question and I'll leave, did you guys try to kill the Rebowls?"

James chuckled, "nah, not kill them, just scare them off."

"Wait so you did try and kill them?"

"Please, I didn't even aim at them, I aimed at a tree five feet to their left," James chuckled, "fuckers nearly shit themselves."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Their boy dumped my girl!" James snarled, "no one dumps my girl!"

"You could have killed them!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Daddy!" Jinna shouted as she got up on her wobbly feet, "don't shout at my new boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend," Percy told her while he turned to James, "did you guys ever come and visit Mark at his house?"

"No, never," James, "didn't want to mis the kid up in our lives. Jinna insisted."

"I see…." Percy began to think, 'this doesn't make any sense. Mark was suspected by buying drugs from these guys, but they didn't sell him any. They were also reported to drive by Angelina's place every once in awhile, but that's not true either. And I get why Jinna would want that, she sees Mark as something good in her life which she doesn't want to harm, so she would infact go through all the efforts to make sure those two parts of her life never interacted. So then...who's lying? Who reported Mark meeting up with the gang in the first place? Who said he was….the roommate. Of course, it's always the roommate.'

"You have Mark's home address?" Percy asked the barkeeper. The man nodded as he scribbled it down on a piece of paper and gave it to Percy. The son of Poseidon read it and memorised it before putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks...well….. see you all later," Percy waved as he turned to walk out.

"Wait!" Jinna called out, "kiss me!"

Percy blinked, "yeah, no. My girlfriend would kill me."

"I said kiss me!" Jinna shouted as she jumped at Percy trying to grab him by his jacket's collar.

"Woman get of me!" Percy shouted pushing her away. Jinna tripped and fell backwards knocking herself unconscious. Percy looked at her and then at the rest of the bar as a wave of Bloodlust flowed out of them and towards him, "that was totally not supposed to happen."

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" James roared out.

"Ah, gotta blast! Thanks for this info!" Percy turned and ran. Leo blinked in wonder, but before he could do or say anything Percy wrapped his arms around the large dog and using his super strength he carried him away from the pub.

Just then several of the biker gang member run out of the pub with chains and bats. James stood at the lead as he snarled, "get him!"

"Oh fuck me!" Percy cried out as he turned into an alley way and went super speed blasting away with Leo in hand. By the time the bikers came to the alley all they saw was a strong gust of wind picking up all the trash in the alley.

 **Midtown;**

Percy stopped at an alley in Midtown and put Leo down. The dog immediately started to puke out his lunch on the side of the alley panting, " _never. Do. That. Again._ "

"Sorry boy, it was an emergency," Percy told him as he used his healing powers to bring Leo up to perfect health. Guess this just proved that Percy should definitely _not_ carry anyone when going super speed.

After Leo recovered, and Percy feed him a large plate of bacon, they were off. Percy had ran them towards Angelina's apartment, he needed to talk to this lying roommate.

The apartment complex itself was old, probably was built in the 1940's or something. It was a dump, a big nasty dump. Guess that's how a teenager can afford a place in Midtown.

Angelina lived in the ground floor, Percy stood in front of the door and turned to Leo, "be weary, we need to find out if she knows anything about the missing kids. So if you smell something that shouldn't be here, or hear something strange, tell me."

Leo nodded, " _got it._ "

Percy nodded back and turned to the door. He knocked on it gently and waited.

"Coming!" a voice came out from the inside. After a few seconds of shuffling feet the door swung open and there stood a young woman with a towel wrapped around her blonde hair and a large shirt drapped over her petite body. She had a very perk set of breasts, not that Percy was looking, no sir, he also didn't notice that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that shirt.

"Ah, hi….this is awkward," Percy said with a blush.

The girl giggled, "well yeah. Amm, do I know you or something?"

"Oh, right," Percy looked at her name;

 **Carol Borit, Crazy**

 **Lv- 9**

Percy blinked, 'crazy?! What type of title is crazy?! Plus she's way to hot to be crazy! Gods be damned why is it always the hot ones?!'

"Ah...hello? Anyone there?" Carol asked snapping Percy out of his inner rambling.

"What-oh, right. Well you see I just kind of wondering if you would be open to talk about your missing roommate."

A look of anger passed by her face so fast Percy almost missed it, almost. She smiled sadly, "okay but, like are you a cop or something?"

"PI actually,"

 **Lie Successful!**

"The Rebowls hired me to do a parallel investigation," Percy threw her a disarming smile, "I was just hoping you could help me out."

She nodded, "sure, glad I can help," she then turned to Leo and smiled, "oh, and who's this little cutie?"

"That's Leo," Percy said with a smile, "he's my partner."

" _Hello beautiful!_ " Leo barked as he jumped up and licked her face.

"He likes me!" Carol said happily as she scratched his neck.

"Yeah, he likes everybody," Percy said with a smile "mostly women though. Hates men, took him ages to even consider me not just his poop scooper."

"Well aren't you a little playboy doggy," Carol said as she ruffled his ears, "plus a totally cute!"

Percy smiled, 'damn she loves dogs, sigh, why does she have to be crazy?' "so Carol, care to invite me in?"

"How did you know my name?" Carol asked as she stopped playing with Leo. A serious look came on her face, a hard look.

"I told you, I'm a PI, it's my job to know about my case."

 **Lie Successful!**

"Oh….right," Carol giggled, "sorry, I forgot. You know with everything that has been going on and all-"

"It's okay, I get it," Percy gave her a shit eating grin he remembered Michael always sprouting.

"So...yeah, come in, please," Carol stepped inside allowing Percy and Leo in as well.

The inside of the apartment was small, like really small. It was around the size of Percy's cabin, maybe smaller. He could see her bedroom to one side while another on the other side, probably Angelina's.

She set the down on the couch while she went to her room to put on some pants. Percy looked at her leaving figure, admiring her rear, it was almost as good as Thalia's, almost. Carol caught him looking and winked, Percy blushed but the crazy girl said nothing as she shut the door behind her.

Percy sighed and mumbled, "why are the crazy one's so hot?" he turned to Leo, "sniff this place from the bottom to the top, we are looking for blood or chloroform, you know, that thing the whole camp smelled like after we visited the water park?"

Leo nodded, " _got it._ " He then began to sniff around the place while Percy waited patiently. He looked around, saw pictured of the roommates spread out all over the place. It was like every wall had at least 7 pictures on it, and each of them had Carol and Angelina in them.

'Talk about obsessive,' Percy commented when an idea struck him, 'wait….could that be it? Could she be obsessive crazy? Like have some kind of obsession disorder that's focused on one person alone? Like a crazy stalker?'

Percy looked around, he then realised something he hadn't before, the place was clean, like freshly cleaned clean. Did she just happen to want to do some summer cleaning? Or did she want to hide something? Sure the brother went missing three days ago, but the sister went missing yesterday….there was something missing here.

"So what can I help you with?" Carol asked as she walked in now wearing a pair of torn jeans.

"Well I was just wondering if you-"

"You want coffee? I want coffee," Carol walked into the kitchen and opened up her coffee maker, "I just put the pot on."

"Ah, yeah, no thanks. I'm good," Percy smiled nervously, he wasn't going to eat anything that woman givee him.

Carol shrugged, "suit yourself." She poured a cup of coffee and took a sip of it sighing at the taste. Carole walked to the couch and sat down next to Percy, "you know now that I look at you you're kind of young to be a PI."

"I graduated college early," Percy replied with a shrug.

 **Lie successful!**

"I see, what college?" Carol asked curiously.

"NYU," Percy replied as he looked at Leo who was still sniffing around the apartment.

 **Lie successful!**

"Really? You got into NYU? How?! You must have been what? 13 when you joined?"

Percy shook his head, "look that's not important-"

"-Dude you got into NYU. At 13. That is important!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "look I came here to ask when the last time you saw your roommate," Percy said narrowing his eyes, 'come on lie detection skills!'

"Well….I suppose it was a day ago," Carol sighed, "I think. Give or take a few hours."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy smired to himself, 'got you!' Percy nodded, "I see, and Mark?"

"Haven't seen him in three days."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy nodded, 'okay, that means that she saw them both after they were reported missing. That means that a) she's the kidnapper and b) they are both still alive.'

"So…..how old are you anyway?" Carol asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Wha-oh, right. Well how old do you I look?"

"I don't know…..17, 16?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I'm 17."

 **Lie successful!**

"Oh, damn," Carol sighed in disappointment, "guess your way to young for me."

Percy chuckled, "yeah. Plus I have a girlfriend so that."

Carol shrugged, "never stopped me before."

"Really? When was the last time you ever date a guy with a girlfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't say date," Carol put the mug down, "I kind of had this thing for a guy who was dating this biker chick, total bitch. She was bad news but he couldn't see it, I kept telling the idiot to stop dating her, but he didn't listen."

Percy nodded calmly but he was freaking out in the inside, 'the biker chick is obviously Jinna, meaning this crazy chick was crushing on Mark….'

"So...what happened to the guy?" Percy asked hoping she would spill some info about Mark. She didn't know that he knew who she was talking about, Percy hoped that Carol had the same Achilles heel as every other crazy person he ever meet, arrogance.

"He's basically in hell right now," Carol smiled, "stupid fucker flew too close to the the sun and got burnt."

Percy chuckled, "little vindictive there I see."

Carol shrugged, "he deserved it. Told him a hundred times….."

"So did you ever see him again?"

"Yeah, I see him everyday," Carol smiled, "hope he enjoys that hole he dug himself into."

Percy chuckled, "you sound so Greek."

Carol smiled, "really? I do?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, your vindictive, know the story of Icarus, love drama, you're basically Greek."

Carol giggled as she stretched her hands, "yeah well I'm taking a college course in Greek culture, kind of had to read….well everything that involves the ancient Greek."

"Really? That's surprising, I'm kind of a Greek buff myself," Percy said with a smirk, "been one ever since I was 12."

"Really?!" Carol asked in amazement, "I haven't meet anyone who is that interested in Greek myth!"

Percy shrugged, "my dad's Greek, so it's kind of like a family thing."

"So you know all the stories? Like the Gods and the heroes?"

"Well I wouldn't say I know all of the, but yeah, I'm pretty well versed in Greek myth. Heck I could say the Olympians are practically family."

Carol nodded, "nice….mind if I test you?"

Percy shrugged, "shoot."

"Hephaestus is the son of…?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "please, don't insult my intelligence. He's the son of Hera."

"And Zeus," Carol said with a smile, "guess your not that smart after all!"

"No, only Hera," Percy repeated himself, "Hera got pissed Zeus was having so many children with other women, so she tried to make her own. The result of the need for vengeance was Hephaestus."

"Really? I could have sworn-"

"Don't sweat it, there are like a thousand different versions to every character," Percy shrugged, "we'll never know what's really and what's not."

Carol nodded, "guess your right."

"So who's your favorite God/Goddess?" Percy asked.

"Me? Oh, well I suppose I like Poseidon a lot. He's like totally awsome."

"Me too!" Percy said in an excited tone as he sat closer to Carol, "he's like the best of them all. Totally cool powers, and basically an awesome dad to all his kids!"

"Yeah I know right!" Carol sat closer, "when Odysseus blind Polyphemus Poseidon was all like, 'fuck you asshole! I'm going to screw up your life!'"

Percy chuckled, "yeah, totally." He looked up and saw he and Carol were just a few inches apart. She looked at him and licked her lips, he looked at her and did the same. Carol leaned in and Percy closed his eyes.

They were inches apart when Percy's fist flew up knocking her across the jaw;

SMACK!

Carol flew back and landed as a heap on the floor. Percy quickly walked up to ther and healed any damage he might have caused. He made sure to only use the minimal amount of force he would have required to punch her, but even that resulted in Carol losing a tooth.

Just then something in the aliment page popped up that caught Percy's eye;

 **Mental illness: Obsessive love**

Percy frowned at that. The girl wasn't just crazy, she was sick in the head. Percy figured most crazy people were, but this….this just felt unfair. He should heal her, right now he should heal her, but when she wakes up she will realise what a monster she has been. Percy didn't know if that was the right thing to do, he honestly didn't. But he could save someone's life, he save the life of the siblings that went missing and Carol who has been inflicted with this terrible disease.

Percy sighed and turned to Leo, "did you find anything?"

Leo nodded, " _I can hear something coming from below, it's like somebody's tapping on metal…...and heart beats, two heart beats._ "

Percy nodded, "and it's coming from directly below us?"

Leo nodded, " _yes._ "

Percy wondered if this place had a basement, if it did that's where Carol was keeping them. "Leo watch her," Percy instructed as he walked out of the apartment and looked around the lobby. He saw a set of stairs leading downstairs by the corner but when he went down them he was met with a closed door.

'Not a problem,' Percy smirked as he held up the Ring of Alcyoneus and controlled the metal in the lock, causing the metal gears inside to turn away unlocked the door.

Click!

'Jackpot!' Percy cheered as he opened the door slightly and entered. The moment he did he was hit with the smell of piss and shit. It hit him hard. He snapped his finger and summoned a ball of fire in the palm of his right hand and he used the light to walk into the room.

The floor was dirty, covered with newspapers littered all over. He looked ahead and saw a table pressed up against one side of the wall and on it were various tools. Saws, knives even a screwdriver. The tools looked polished, brand new even, but there were stain of something red on their metal, blood, and it was fresh.

"He-hello? Is anyone there?" Percy heard a soft feminine voice call out from the darkness further inside the room.

"Angelina?" Percy asked as he turned to walking towards the voice, "is that you?"

"D-dad? Daddy?" the voice sounded hopeful.

"Angelina are you safe-" Percy's voice got stuck in his throat as he looked in horror at the site before him.

It was a cage, metal bars and all. It was only a 4 feet tall, barely enough for a person to sit in. The figure inside wore nothing but a loose bedsheet over her frail body. Percy could see blood dripping down to her toes, there were scars, there were wounds. The woman's body may have been thin before, but now it was anorexic.

Angelina had a very pretty face, she reminded Percy of several daughters of Aphrodite. Her hair was black and her eyes were green and small, like two perfect marbles. And she would be considered beautiful, if it was not for the scars.

Her face was covered with them, they ran from her forehead to her jaw. Percy could see the marks of the knife he saw on the table before, Carol must have done this. Her left eye was swollen shut from bleeding and her ear had a huge hole in it's ear lobe, guess that's what the screwdriver was for.

"Please help us!" Angelina cried out with tears and blood streaming out of her eyes, "please before she comes back!"

"It's okay Angelina," Perc knelt down and he placed a hand on the cage, "Carol is being taken care off. I'll get you out of here."

"Thank! Thank you! Whoever you are!" she cried out in joy as a smile came to her face.

Percy used his bracelet to unlock the cage and threw the door open. Angelina pounced on him wrapping her bony arms around his neck, "thank you, thank you."

Percy wrapped his free hand around her body, "it's okay, everything will be okay." He and Angelina stayed like that for some time, Percy understood why, she wanted to feel safe, he got that.

"Where's Mark Angelina?" Percy asked as he slowly broke the hug, "where is he?"

"There," she pointed and Percy turned to find another cage next to her's. This one had a boy with with almost no scars on his body. But he was unconscious and naked. He looked healthy, well feed. And the way his dick stood up in the air hard as iron told Percy he was currently very aroused, which was kind of confusing.

"How is he-"

"She feed him nothing but viagra," Angelina spat, "she used him for hours on end, she didn't hurt him, not like me. No, he was her precious _boyfriend_ , deluded bitch!"

"How long?" Percy asked horrified already about what the answer might be.

"I've been here for...two days? Mark…...longer."

"She did all this to you….in two days?" Percy asked horrified, every thought he ever had of Carol turned sour instantly.

"She's very good with time," Angelina cried into Percy's jacket, "she spent every hour here, every single hour. She would leave to only bathe and freshen up and then she would return back to-to….to the pain."

Percy held her close, taking care not to hold too tight or else he accidently breaks something, "it's fine, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"No it's not!" Angelina snapped, "look at me! Look at what she did to me!"

Percy did and he was again horrified. He knew however what he had to do, "I can take care of that."

Angelina blinked away her tears, "w-what?"

"I'll take care of it, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to do, okay?"

"W-what do you take care of it?" Angelina broke the hug and began leaning back, "and-you're going to hurt me aren't you? Y-You're just like her! Get away from me!"

"Angelina stop!" Percy cried out as the girl jumped back into her cage pressing herself against the bars away from the cage door, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"That's what she said! She said she wouldn't hurt me and then-"

"Enough!" Percy cut her mid sentence as his hands started to glow gold The light distracted Angelina as her eyes widened in amazement. Slowly an aura of calmness took over her as slowly her body began to heal.

Percy fixed her. He fixed the broken ribs, he fixed the fractured forearm. He sealed the drill hole in her earlobe and he even caused the swelling in her eye to go down. The wounds on her face also slowly went away, but the scars that were there before remained, marking Angelina's face forever with three cut from her jaw to her lips.

"H-how did you do that," she looked at her arms and slowly raised her fingers to her face feeling it whole again.

"Angelina," Percy called out causing the girl to turn her stunned face towards him, "I need you to promise me you will never tell anyone about this. Please, promise me."

Angelina nodded dumbly, "w-who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson," Percy smiled.

"Are you God?" Angelina asked in wonder.

Percy chuckled, "no, but that doesn't matter. I'm here to save you," Percy stood up and held out his hand, "take my hand."

Angelina looked at it and then at him. This needed to be a choice she made, it would be her moving out of her nightmare and into the light. Percy may have saved her, but she needed to save herself.

She slowly reached up and grabbed onto Percy's hand. She got to her feet which groaned as they finally were being used after two days of stasis. She stood up straight, she fell, but Percy caught her. He held her up until she could stand on her own, they looked into each other's eyes and Angelina spoke, "thank you."

Percy smiled but said nothing. He moved towards Mark's cage and opened it as well. He healed the boy, mostly just sexual exhaustion and an overdose of viagra in his bloodstream. Percy grabbed a blanket he found lying around and wrapped Mark in it. He then carried him upstairs while Angelina walked in front of him, this way if she feel he could catch her.

They walked into her apartment where Carol was still knocked unconscious on the floor with Leo standing guard over her.

The moment Angelina saw Carol she ran behind Percy holding his jacket like her life depended on it.

"It's okay," Percy told her, "she's knocked out, she can't hurt you anymore."

"What about the-the dog?" Angelina stuttered out as she pointed at Leo.

"That's Leo," Percy smiled, "he's the one who helped me find you." Angelina stared at the dog who slowly approached her. Leo rubbed his head up against her thighs and Angelina smiled bending down to pat the dog.

Leo barked startling the girl, but she slowly recovered from her start smiling at the dog. Percy watched the scene and couldn't' help but feel happy, 'stupid dog is better at picking up chicks then me, and I'm a human!'

Percy put Mark and Angelina in her old room, which Carol hadn't touched. He then took out his phone and looked through his messages, sure enough a text from his mom was there and attached to it was detective Beckett's phone number.

Ring Ring!

Ring Ring!

Ring Ring!

"Hello?" Kate's voice on the other end came through loud and clear.

"Hey detective it's me Percy!" Percy cried out in a joyful tone.

"Percy? How do you have this number?"

"I asked my mom for it, no big deal."

"So why did you call? Did Sally not pick up or something?"

"No no, I don't want to talk to my mom, I need to talk to you."

"...okay….about what?"

Percy gulped, this was going to be the hard part, "you remember that thing we talked about that I said I wouldn't do?"

"Thing? What thing?"

"You know…..me trying to solve the case on my own?"

"Percy….tell me you didn't go ahead and try to meddle in an active police investigation. Please, just tell me that."

"Ah….sorry, no."

"Percy….what happened? Are you in some sort of trouble? Did you get hurt? Did-"

"I found them," Percy caught her off, "I found them both." the line remained silent for some time before Percy spoke again, "Kate?"

"Percy…...did you just say you found the siblings? Both of them?"

"Yeah, Angelina and Mark, and I also know who kidnapped them."

"Percy stay where you are, don't try to rescue them or do anything! Don't eve-"

"-Yeah, sorry, to late, already did that," Percy cut in with a lazy tone, "they're both safe and sound back in Angelina's place, though they might need an Ambulance like right now."

"Stay right where you are, I'll be there as soon as I can. And don't do anything else!" Kate cut the call and Percy smiled switching it off. Kate could get like that sometimes, Percy still remembered the time in that illusionary trial world where he lived with Kate and Castle, where he became a part of their family. She kind of felt like a cool but scary aunt at times while Castle was the loveable, childish uncle.

Percy put his phone away and turned to Carol who was still out for the count. There was still the matter of what to do about her mental illness. She needed to go to a mental hospital, that was for sure. If Percy healed her now the chances of her going there were slim, and as much as Percy hated this woman, she, like everyone else, deserved a fair shot in life.

It wasn't her fault for being inflicted with the mental illness, she just was. Percy didn't like the position he was in, he shouldn't have to make such a choice, it wasn't his job. He's just supposed to save people but now…...now he can't just claim ignorance. He knows now that there is a way, it was his responsibility to see it through.

So he thought, and thought, and finally he made up his mind. He pressed his hand up against her head and watched as it glowed gold. Carol sighed as she moved but didn't wake up, she was still knocked out.

Percy sighed, he prayed to his father that he made the right choice, that he didn't just make the biggest mistake in his life.

Soon the apartment door was thrown open as a squad of police officer ran in with bulletproof vests on and guns held up. At the head of the small squad was Kate with Castle behind them all.

"Hey detective!" Percy waved, "could you please not aim that at me?"

"Ryan, Esposito, check the rooms," Kate motioned to the two cops with her before she turned to Percy, "what the hell were you thinking Percy?!"

"I was thinking I could solve this case in one afternoon, and I did," Percy shrugged, "oh and this is the kidnapper," Percy pointed at Carol, "she's a, kind of crazy."

"Beckett!" one of the cops called out, "the kid's are here!"

"Understood," Kate took out her walkie talkie, "get EMT's in here now."

"Roger that detective," came the confirmation.

"How did you find them?" Castle asked as Kate moved to cuff the still unconscious Carol.

"I went to see the biker gang you told me about," Percy said with a shrug, "it seemes Mark is dating one of their members, that's why he was talking with them. But Mark never did drugs, nor did they ever go near this place. It seemed the girl he was with wanted to keep their lives separate, meaning-"

"-Everything Carol told us was a lie," Kate completed the sentence, "smart kid, but how did you know it was her?"

"Simple," Percy smirked, "Leo told me."

Castle and Kate looked at Percy like he was an idiot. "Ah...Leo told you?" Castle repeated in confusion.

Percy nodded, "Leo told me there was somebody downstairs, he smelt them. I went down and found it was locked, I picked it, and found them inside. I helped them out and they told me it was Carol who did this to them."

 **Lie Successful!**

"But how did you know what Leo smelt? He could have just been looking for food, or maybe he could have smelt some chemicals in the air," Kaet asked curiously.

"Easy detective," Percy grinned, "Leo and I have a bond, not a real one, he justs understands me is all. I told him to smell out people who smelt like the Rebowl's and he did. Vola!"

 **Lie Successful!**

Castle looked to Leo who smiled at the man, "you my friend are a good dog."

Soon the CSI came and investigated the locked basement downstairs. What they found...well Percy didn't really like to think about it. He was glad that his fre ball offered him only a partial view of the room.

After they got enough evidence and a written statement from Angelina Kate took Percy downtown and made him wait at the lobby of the 12th precinct while she put Carol into the system. Angelina and Mark were sent to the hospital where they meet their parents, who was brought there by Sally.

Percy now sat watching the police department work with Leo by his side. He looked around at them all, all the people in this room with him were good people, the kind that risk their lives to save others. They were heroes, all of them, and compared to what they do everyday, Percy was nothing. Sure he fought monsters, but these guys have saved more lives than he ever will.

Ping!

 **Find Angelina and Mark!**

 **Rewards,**

 **The Rebowl family will be indebted to you!**

 **Skill disk Lv 10**

Percy smirked, 'guesse that means Carol is finally put away.' A skill disk appeared in thin air and Percy grabbed it before any of the mortal policemen or women saw it floating in mid air.

Just then Kate came up to him with a smile on her face, "you certain caused a stir in the department."

"Really? Why so?" Percy grinned as Kate sat down next to him.

"You saved their lives you know," she said, "medics say that if Angelina was there for even a day more she would have died from blood lose. And Mark would have gotten a heart attack big enough to kill him."

"I'm just glad they are going to be fine now," Percy told her as he scratched Leo's ear, "but Leo's the real hero of this story, he's the one who told me where to find them."

"I know, and I'll make sure to buy him a big bone for his help," Kate patted Leo who barked in happiness, "but you know you really do have a flare for detective work Percy. I can honestly say that I would have taken much longer to solve it, though that might just be because I'm a cop and I can't just go barging in anywhere I please."

Percy smiled, "yeah well when your me, doors are more like a locked hallway, you just need to know how to get in."

"So do you have much experience with picking locks?" Kate asked, "I saw the door to the basement and even the one for the…..cages. They don't even look like they have been tampered with. They look like they have been unlocked by an expert."

Percy shrugged, "I grew up in….a difficult environment. Mom made it better but I still had to learn to protect myself," 'especially if you're me.'

"The captain was very impressed," Kate supplied, "and believe me she isn't one to be easily impressed."

Percy smiled, "I tend to have that effect on people."

Kate rolled her eyes, "you know sometimes I think you might be actually related to Castle. He often goes off on his own to solve cases, endangers an ongoing investigation, wrecks crime scenes-"

"-Okay okay, I get it," Percy grumbled.

Kate nodded, "but you know, despite all that he still get's the job done. Like you did today. So tell me Percy, how did it feel?" Kate leaned back on her chair and looked at the room, "how did it feel to save their lives."

"I'm going to be honest with you detective," Percy grinned, "it was awesome."

Kate nodded, "I know the feeling…..you know, if you're interested, the precinct has started a new program recently to encourage young students to join the police department after they graduate. It's nothing big, just basic temp work, get the coffee, do the paperwork, fix this, do that. But it would give you a chance to experience the way it's really done. You could end up helping a lot of people Percy."

"A-are you offering me a job here?" Percy asked in wonder.

Kate nodded, "yeah. You'll have to work a minimum of three days a week, I heard you are going to a boarding school outside the city, you can probably work every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It will be tough, probably not going to get much appreciation, but you will get experience. I know you don't really know what you want be in in the future so maybe…..maybe this could help you."

Percy looked at the detective and smiled, "so….where do I sign up?"

* * *

 **Yay police officer Percy! Personally I think the Percy Jackson I made through this book would be suited for that role, hence this little adventure. Plus this serves as a little look into his skills in the mortal world.**

 **Now...WILL YOU STOP PUSHING ME FOR A FUCKING CHAPTER?! ONE WEEK! I JUST WANTED TO REST FOR ONE EXTRA WEEK!**

 **Listen, if I don't post on time there is a simple reason as to why, I don't want to post something I don't think is good enough. I don't want to ruin this story, you pushing me will result in you getting crappy chapters. Is that what you want?! I had a major writer's block, so I started another story to tyr and work around it, but that didn't mean I'm letting go of this one.**

 **So please, be patient, don't push me, it will be done when it is done. And no, if I don't post for a week it doesn't mean I'm stopping this story, so please don't assume that.**

 **Okay, rant over. Please have a nice day. Next chapter will be next Sunday.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

"So I'm starting the job right after school starts," Percy chewed and swallowed his forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Excited?" Artemis asked as she sipped from her glass of milk.

"Very, I get to work with cops to bring down bad guys, who won't be excited?" Percy smiled, "plus you know, maybe I can help solve crimes, cold cases, thing's like that."

"Forgive my scepticism Percy, but I find it hard to believe that you would ever willingly put yourself in a position where you have to obey the law and answer to a superior officer," Artemis chuckled, "if I know you, and I like to think I do, you are probably going to break every rule in the book within the first month. The first week, if you don't like your commanding officer."

"Well…...you're not wrong," Percy smiled, "yeah, being a desk jockey isn't my style, but…..I don't know. If I have to I might just bite the bullet and become a lackey."

"And you would be okay with that?"

"Not really, but I'll try," Percy laughed, "but your probably right about how long I'll last before I lose it and start breaking the rules again."

Artemis smiled, "yes…..why are you adamant about this job?"

"I…...I think that maybe…..maybe I can make a difference."

"What do you wish to change?"

"I'm not sure, maybe just…, bring a little hope into the world, you know?" Percy chuckled, "I guess it might sound a little arrogant, but I would like to believe that if I put my mind to it, I could help a lot of people."

Artemis smiled, "it's not arrogance Percy. Arrogance is thinking you can do things beyond your limits, this….this is well within your reach."

"Glad to hear you say that Arty," Percy leaned back as they started at the sun rising into the sky.

"So you want to be what? A vigilante?"

"I prefer the term superhero," Percy said a simple shrug, "much more representative of what I want to be."

"I can already imagine it, criminal of New York beware, Percy Jackson will find you and talk you into submission," Artemis grinned.

"Hey you know I only use my super talking power as a last resort," Percy waved his fork at her face, "besides that's not only powers. I also have the power of coolness and raw awesomeness!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I have seen Narcissist himself be more humble than you. The only thing you're good at is making a fool of yourself."

"Name one time."

"The first time we meet you called me sexist."

"In my defence you were shooting me with arrows," Percy pointed out, "plus you know, you were kind of sexist."

"Was not."

"Was so, you even said that the definetion of sexisim was women being subjucated by men!"

"Well it is!"

"It goes both ways you know."

"When has a man ever been subjugated by a woman?"

"How many men have you turned into a deer again?"

"...that doesn't count."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, sure."

Artemis smiled as she shook her head. The Goddess had suggested meeting up in here for their breakfast routine and Percy accepted. After all it was better here than his cabin, Thalia was after all currently snoring into his pillow cuddled up in his bed sheets.

"So how's everything?" Artemis asked sipping from her glass of milk, "Thalia, camp…. You know, everything."

"Good, good," Percy nodded, "Thalia and I are doing great. She also thinks it's pretty cool that she's dating a guy who's buddies with you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well if you think I'm a nice guy that means I will probably never cheat on her, at least that's her logic."

Artemis nodded, "she's not wrong. The only reason I can stand you is because you're a decent guy. Though you do have one hell of a mouth on you."

"Gee thanks," Percy rolled his eyes, "and if you think I have a mouth on me you should see Michael, dude does not stop talking."

"I cannot imagine anyone more annoying then you Percy."

"Remember that guy who shoot an arrow at you the first time we meet?" Percy asked, "you know, when you turned me into a deer and tried to kill me?"

Artemis nodded, "yes, and?"

"The guy who shot the arrow was Micheal."

Artemis formed in confusion until it hit her, "ah, the son of Apollo, I see. Well then I suppose I can understand why you would hate him."

"I don't hate him Artemis," Percy waved the idea, "he's my best friend, don't tell Grover that please. I don't judge a kid on the actions of their parent. For example Polyphemus is the son of Poseidon, my dad, and I love my dad. But I still hated that stupid cyclops, he was a horrible creature, it didn't matter even if he was my brother, Polyphemus was a dick. But Michael, though he's annoying, he is still my friend. It's Apollo who I can't stand."

"Yes and the feeling is mutual," Artemis smiled, "last time I meet him he kept going on and on about how much he wished he could turn you into burnt toast."

Percy blinked in confusion, "wow, he's still pissed about that time we had that little argument?"

"Little argument? You knocked him off of Olympus!"

"He was checking out my girl!"

"You over react Percy," Artemis rolled her eyes, "always so quick to move."

"I'm sorry this is coming from the girl who's first instinct every time she sees a man is to turn him into a deer?"

"...you may have a point," Artemis admitted. Percy started to laugh while Artemis smiled enjoying the sound of his voice.

Soon a comfortable silence feel on them as they both sat on either side of a table facing the rising sun. Percy broke the silence first, "so when do you have to go?"

"I have a few minutes," Artemis replied, "besides the Hunters can handle their own for some time, their big girls."

Percy nodded, "good to know."

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Well me and Annabeth are going to see Ed in his office. He invited us over to look over construction ideas for the Haven project I'm building."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "haven project? What's that?"

"Oh right, I haven't told you. You see the Haven project is kind of like a special pet project I thought of doing a few months ago. After I visited camp Jupiter I kind of fell in love with the idea of New Rome. A place where demigods can grow old, live, build a life and die from old age. It just seemed so amazing to me."

Artemis nodded, "yes, it truly is an amazing place. The Hunters love it, well as much as they can like any place that is filled with men anyway."

Percy nodded, "right. So I asked myself, 'why don't we Greeks have one for ourselves?' And right then and there I made up my mind, I was going to build a place for us, all of us. So….I did."

"You built it?" Artemis asked in wonder, "you actually built a place for the demigods?"

"No, not yet. But I've already gotten the land I need to build it on, and so today Annabeth and I are going to Ed's place to try and see if we can plan out how the place is going to look."

"Where is this Heaven going to be?"

"Do you know of Gardiners island?"

Artemis frowned, "isn't that the island just off the coast of Montauk?"

Percy nodded, "that's the place."

"But Percy….that's a whole island," Artemis lowered her voice, "how can you afford something like that?"

"Let's just say that the owner owed me one," Percy sighed, "fucking creepy looking dude."

"So he just gave it? Just like that?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I don't understand it either. I still think he's messing with my head, but I talked to my mom right after he told me he was giving the island to me and sure enough the entire stretch of land now belongs to me, when I turn 18 of course."

"Percy people don't just give land away. And they most certainly don't just give islands away" Artemis leaned in a held Percy's hand in her's, "he want's something Percy, something from you. You need to be careful."

"I know," Percy nodded squeezing her hand, "I'm not stupid. But for now he looks like he just wants to help, so I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth Artemis. I need the land, I know he's up to something, I promise I'll be careful."

Artemis nodded, "right," she looked down and saw how easily her hand fit in with Percy's, how warm it felt next to her skin. She blushed, 'what the hell am I doing?' Artemis quickly broke the hold and drew back her hand, "ah hm, so, ah, I know you'll be careful. Just don't die or anything."

Percy looked at Artemis wondering why she was blushing, "ah-right, yeah. Sure. Are you okay Arty? You look kind of…..well sick."

"I'm fine," Artemis cleared her throat, "just a little cough."

"I didn't know God's could get sick," Percy asked in wonder.

"Yeah, we can. It just takes a lot to put us down."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy blinked, "yeah…..sure…..."

Artemis got up, "well...I have to go. Clean up would you?"

"Right I-" Percy stopped midsentence as Artemis exploded in a burst of light teleporting herself away from him, "-I'll take care of it."

Percy sighed, he really didn't know why she was acting so weird, the only thing he could think of was because she liked him or something but would be...no….no way in Hades that's what's going on.

Percy frowned, 'but what if it is?' Percy then remembered a vision Clotho showed him, a vision of the future. He remembered kissing Artemis, him, kissing her, well more like she was kissing him. Percy shook his head, he long since believed that vision to be false, after all Clotho did say possible futures.

Besides he was with Thalia now, and he loved her with all his heart. But he still couldn't help but wonder, did Artemis like him? And if so why? He was….well, him. Annoying, goofy, possessive, talkative, very very irritating, and those were all just the things Artemis herself has called him from time to time.

It just didn't make any sense to Percy. He shook his head and pushed the trail of thought to the side, 'look it's not going to happen, you're probably overthinking this. Artemis likes you as a friend, maybe is some world she may have liked you as something else, but that boat has sailed.'

Percy got up and cleaned the breakfast set he had made in Artemis's cabin and walked out making sure nothing was left behind. He walked to the kitchens and all the way he thought about it, what if? What if Artemis and him did get together? What is they became more than friends? It was funny thing to think about, him, a hormonal handsy teenager dating a virgin Goddess. Truly a match made in Hades.

Percy put the used dishes away and sat in the Mess Hall waiting for everyone to wake up, particularly Annabeth. He took out 'A Storm of Swords' from his inventory and began to read it. This was the third book of the series and Percy was really invested in the charecters. He had come to love them all, except the Lannister, fuck them all, except Tyrion, he's cool.

But Percy especially loved the Starks, they were just so cool! Riding direwolves in battle! Taking control of other people! They were like the only good people alive in the book!

Percy loved Robb Stark especially, the guy was a badass! He kicked ass and took names! He even caught Jamie fucking Lannister! How cool is that?!

And Jon, oh, Jon. The living legend. He's only there to do two things, fuck sexy wildings and kill white walkers, and he just ran out of all his fucks.

Percy was determined to copy the stuff he found in the book. He was just waiting for the time Leo becomes big enough to ride, he could totally imagine riding the demi-wolf into battle. He also wanted to try and hatch a dragon, he kept asking Annabeth where he could find some dragon eggs, but she kept avoiding the answer. Something about him burning the camp down? Well, doesn't matter.

Percy opened the book where he last left off, it seems Robb and his army were going to a wedding or something. Percy smiled as he began to read the chapter.

* * *

 **A few minutes later;**

"So Percy and I called Ed the other night and shared a few ideas with him," Annabeth told Thalia as the two walked towards the Mess Hall, "we decided to meet up. Figured we should probably talk to the man face to face, you know?"

Thalia nodded, "sounds good to me. So do you have a blueprint or something?"

Annabeth patted the cylindrical map case hanging off her side, "something. Percy helped me draw it up. He had a few ideas."

"Were they any good?"

"Some of them," Annabeth admitted, "he wanted to create a farming area there using the Demeter kids magical farming powers. Which is kind of cool, it would make the island self sufficient. He also however gave complete shit ideas, like this one time he wanted to hatch baby dragons so that he could use them as guardians for the island."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I wonder where he got that idea."

Annabeth sighed, "I never should have introduced him to those books."

"You know I once caught him training Leo to charge into battle with him on top?" Thalia shuddered, "poor Leo, almost broke his back."

Annabeth rubbed her temples, "that boy is unhinged."

"Well he is currently trying to build a city in the middle of an island. It takes an unhinged mind to do that. Anyway, are you leaving right after breakfast?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah. Figured the sooner we get to Ed's office the better."

" **I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!** " Percy's voice roared out from the Mess Hall. Thalia and Annabeth shared a look and sighed as they dashed towards the dining area wondering what happened to him now.

" **LET ME GO MICHAEL!** " Percy roared as Michael, Charles, Lee, Travis, Peter, Nico and Clarisse held Percy face down on his floor as the son of Poseidon tried to free himself.

"Hello no!" Michael shouted, "if I do that you might actually kill him!"

" **GET OFF OF ME MAN!** " Percy roared as he pushed up lifting everyone currently on top of him. He nearly managed to get free only for Leo to jump up on the dog pile causing Percy to come crashing to the ground again.

"What the Hades is going on?!" Annabeth cried, "why is Percy on the floor?"

"He's threatening to kill somebody!" Nico yelled out as he summoned shades to try and shackle Percy down only for Percy to cut them into peace using his own shadows.

"Who?!" Thalia asked in surprise.

" **GEORGE R R MARTIN!** " Percy roared out as he tried to move again only for Conner to push him down.

"Not again," Annabeth face planned.

"I'm sorry who is he talking about?" Thalia asked.

"His book series," Annabeth replied dryly, "it's that damn book series again. Sigh, what happened this time Percy?"

" **HE KILLED ROBB ANNABETH! HE KILL HIM! AND HE KILLED GREYWIND!** " Percy roared out, " **HE KILLED THE FUCKING DIREWOLF!** "

Annabeth nodded, "ah, the Red Wedding, yeah that wasn't a pleasant afternoon for me either. Cried myself to sleep that night."

"Percy this is a bit toomuch don't you think?" Thalia asked as she bent over her boyfriend.

"NO! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"Percy calm down," Annabeth sighed, "your acting like an idiot."

"ROBB! I'M SO SORRY!" Percy yelled out as he slowly stopped resisting putting his head down crying as slowly one by one everyone got off of him.

"There there sweetie," Thalia said as she helped him on his feet patting his back as he snuggled next to her, "everything's going to okay."

"No"sniff, "it's not," sniff, "R-Robb's dead," Percy whimpered, "he's dead!"

Annabeth sighed, "Percy there are other Stark's you know. Like Arya, Bran, heck even Sansa."

"Fuck Sansa," Percy muttered, "but yeah….your right…..sigh, damn it George R R Martin! You are a fucking serial killer man! Making me attached to a character only to kill him off! I should find out where he lives and make him rewrite the entire series!"

Annabeth chuckled, "Percy he took 5 years to write one book, I doubt he has the time to rewrite them all."

Percy hanged his head, "yeah….but still….sigh, well at least I still have Jon."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "y-yeah, you still have Jon."

Percy picked up on the hesitation in her voice and glared at her, "Annabeth….tell me Jon's alive."

"Jon's alive."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "tell me he's alive in the last book."

Annabeth looked at her table, "sorry Percy got to run! Better finish my breakfast fast so that we can get to Ed's place early!"

"Annabeth!" Percy cried out after her, "tell me Jon Snow's alive in the last book! Tell me!"

"Percy sit down," Thalia grabbed him as he tried to chase after Annabeth, "and if you're that curious about the fifth book just read the damn thing."

Percy grumbled, "fine…..hey Thalia I was wondering-"

"-No, we are not going to name our firstborn son Robb. And no we cannot get an albino wolf and name it Ghost."

Percy puffed his cheeks, "fine…..spoil sport."

Thalia rolled her eyes as soon they began to eat their breakfast. Second breakfast in Percy's case, but considering he was going to be doing a lot of running today he figured he needed the extra energy.

When they were finished Thalia and Percy kissed each other goodbye as they went their separate ways. Thalia went to train with Mera again, which was happening more often these days. Percy figured it was just an excuse to beat each other up senselessly.

Percy now stood near the barrier tree as Annabeth walked up to him. "You ready?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, "I called Ed ahead and asked him to be ready for us. He said to come to his office, the place where you first meet."

Percy nodded, "I know the place," he reached into his inventory and pulled out his goggles, "let's go."

Annabeth nodded as Percy carried her and put her into his inventory. He closed it and then turned towards the main road. He slipped into an Time ID and once safely inside the empty world he took off at max speed.

Thalia was the one who actually suggested it when he told her about the time he trained in Tactile telekinesis. After she got over the fact that Percy was basically a psychic now, Thalia had the brilliant idea of traveling through ID's.

It would allow him to travel at his max speed without worrying about the damage he would casue to his surroundings. Plus if he used his time dilation ID he could cut down on his traveling time in the real world.

Percy tore through the streets as a sonic boom exploded outwards as he tore through the streets of NY. He then took Highway I-90 E and ran towards Boston, the first place he ever visited as a full fledge demigod on a quest.

Percy's max speed was 935 miles per hour, Boston was around 200 miles away. He reached the city in 15 minutes, and since he was in a time dilution ID that meant in the real world only 4 minutes had passed.

The moment Percy saw the city in the horizon he began to slow down. He learnt his lesson from last time, he eventually got used to stopping at his max speed, no more crashing into building for him!

Just then Percy tripped on a rock and fell down rolling head over heels down the road as he crashed through the front window of an IHOP. Percy groaned as he pulled himself out of the wreckage, maybe he needed to work on his landing a little bit more.

Percy quickly got back on his feet and ran into the city. He soon located Half-Blood Inc, the building hadn't changed one bit. He ran to an alley way and slipped out of the time dilation ID. The sky turned blue again as slowly the sound of cars and people surrounded Percy one more.

He opened his inventory and took Annabeth out placing the girl on the floor. "How long has it been?" she asked looking at her phone to adjust the clock.

"Four minutes, give or take," Percy replied as they walked to the building in question.

"Four minutes? Have you been working on your speed?"

"Something like that. Unfortunately I can only use it for travel, won't be useful at all for actual combat."

Annabeth nodded as she put away her phone looking at the building, It was build, shiny and had **Half-Blood Inc.** written on top of the entrance in bronze. They went inside and the lobby was filled with Greek paintings and sculptures.

"Ed is really pushing it with all the Greek stuff," Annabeth commented as she looked around.

Percy chuckled, "tell me about it. When Luke, Grover and I were first searching for him we weren't sure if this is the guy we were looking for. Sure Neak is a pretty unique last name but we could be mistaken. But the moment we stepped into the lobby we knew we had the right guy."

Annabeth nodded as they passed through security. Percy let them check him freely while Annabeth used the Mist to prevent them from opening her map case, she was very possessive of the thing.

Soon they were cleared and Percy took out his phone and called up Ed.

"We are here," Percy said the moment Ed picked up.

"Really? That was quick."

"I've been working on a new way to travel," Percy replied, "where do we have to go now?"

"Sit tight, I'll be down there in a sec."

The man soon arrived in the lobby wearing a lab coat over a grey shirt and a very big pair of jeans that was being held up by a very tightly wound belt.

"What's with the lab coat?" Percy asked the man as the gave each other a hug.

"No reason, just like it is all," Ed replied as he took them to the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button for the 32nd floor closing the lift before anyone else could get in.

"So your looking nice," Percy told him.

Ed nodded, "yeah, finally got some rest and relaxation. By the way Percy ah, did your mom mention me at all?"

Percy blinked, "ah, no, she didn't. Why?"

"Nothing!" Edward snapped, "no reason at all."

Percy frowned in confusion while Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Soon they reached the 32nd floor and Ed lead them down a long white corridor with white doors lining the wall.

"This place reminds me of that scene in the Matrix where they are looking for the Architect and go down that corridor with no windows or exits, only doors," Percy commented.

"Thank you," Edward smirked, "that was exactly what I was going for. Kind of a Matrix/crazy scientist vibe."

Percy nodded as they walked to the end of the corridor where a single white door was waiting for them. Edward took out his keychain and used it to unlock the door. 'Huh, so it also functions as a real keychain. Wonder of Riptide or Waverider can work as a real pen?'

Ed lead them into a room which was basically like a mad scientist's panic room. There were several drawing on the floor with the work table that was pressed up against the wall littered with gadgets and other items that Percy couldn't identify immediately.

In the center of the room was a big white table that Ed walked towards. He pressed a button on the side causing the table surface to light up revealing a large screen.

"So that's your computer?" Annabeth asked as she took off her map case and opened it up taking out the map.

"Yeah, I like it this way," Edward pressed several buttons on the screen causing the table surface to turn into a google map image of Gardiner's island, "so this is the island you bought."

Percy nodded, "yeah…..I still can't believe that I own this massive thing."

Edward nodded, "agreed. It's 13 square kilometers of pure unused land. 7 Km across and 3 Km wide. You definitely can build a lot here. Maybe not a city, but enough for demigods."

Percy nodded as Annabeth unwrapped the map she and Percy designed and put it on the table. Edward shrinked the google map on his screen and compared the images side by side.

On Percy's map was the location and basic structure of where and what they wanted the Haven to look like.

The Haven would be built in the heart of the island. The only standing major structure on Gardiner's island was the old mansion currently abandoned. The mansion however was located a bit towards the south west, the rest of the island wasn't even touched.

Percy wanted the Haven to be located near a small lake called Willow Brook that drained into the Tobacco Lot pond. The flora over there was practically non existent, it would be easy to make a settlement there.

Plus it was a great defensive position. The Northern edge of the island had a large and steep cliff side while West was covered with a dense forest. If anyone was to attack the Haven they could only come from the South or the East.

"So what do you want to put in it?" Edward asked as he marked the location of the Haven site on his own map.

"Well we kind of have a list," Annabeth admitted as she pulled out another map, this one featured a beautifully done sketch of a settlement.

"This is amazing," Edward said as he took up the drawing, "did you do this?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah. With a few suggestions from Percy."

Edward laid out the sketch on the table as Percy leaned over. He pointed to the center of the Haven sketch, "this is going to be out meeting place come gathering hall. I call it 'The Hearth'. In ancient Greece they had a place like this where the leaders of the country would discuss about the future. This will be like that, but bigger. I want to follow the Roman way of involving everyone possible. So we make this a public place of sorts."

"It's going to be circular," Annabeth took over, "with a transparent dome on top, or maybe just a giant hole to let out the fumes of the fire. It won't have any walls, just giant white pillars. The entire building will be raised up a few feet, and the inside will be similar to an Amphitheatre with seats carved into the stone slowly going towards. We might have to dig into the Earth or something, but it should work. In the center will be the hearth, Percy insisted. Around the hearth will be a platform for people to stand and talk on."

Edward nodded, "okay, and this?" He pointed to a building north of The Hearth. It was a simple square shaped building standing three floors up. The ground floor had wide open doors but the top had only a few small windows.

"That's the war building. We'll use it as a war room/ armoury," Annabeth explained. "We'll have all our weapons inside, it'll be the first place we go to when we are under attack, hence it also functions as a war council of sorts. The building may be three floors tall, we won't have that many floors inside. There will just be platforms and skeleton walkways leading up to the windows, but that's just if we need to defend the place from attackers. Kind of like a last resort escape point."

Edward nodded, "and this is obviously a hospital," he pointed to the building on the right of The Hearth. Percy and Annabeth nodded and offered no additional input. Ed then looked to the empty plot of land on the left, "and what's this for?"

Percy shrugged, "honestly we didn't know what to put there. Plus it's kind of like insurance policy, incase we need to put something up there in the future."

Ed nodded and turned to the last building in the center of the Haven, "and this is what?"

Percy looked at what Ed was pointing at. It was an old style Greek looking building. Annabeth copied its design off of the Temple of Zeus in Olympia. It had a triangular roof and thick walls with pillars supporting its sides.

"It's the museum," Percy responded. Ed raised an eyebrow, "well you see I figured we needed to showcase our victories and accomplishments. Everything a camper in camp half-blood does is put inside the attic of the Big House and forgotten. It's like, 'wow, you defeated a monster when you were 12? Awsome! Now give me that spoils of war you got and let me just throw it into the attic along with all the other junk.'"

Annabeth smiled, "honestly it never even occurred to me. I always just thought of the stuff up there as junk, but Percy is right, they are trophies from previous quests completed and deserve to be treated with respect."

Ed nodded, "well I like it kid. Nice idea. Now let's move on to the others."

Surrounding the four buildings were 12 temples, each 50 meters wide featuring a symbol.

"These are the temples of the Gods," Percy grumbled, "figured if we don't add them they might curse the place out of spit or something."

Ed chuckled, "good call."

"Thanks," Annabeth replied, "anyway we figured we would make each building about 50 meters wide. Probably just go for a simplistic approach here. Maybe just a single structure with a giant statue of the God in the center."

Ed nodded, "yeah...that could work. Have them on a raised platform with a circular dome over their temples. We'll have pillars around to support the domes and maybe a wall or something in the back where we inscribe a chant or a blessing or even a story about the God. Then the statue and of course a platform for offerings and other items."

Annabeth nodded, "great. Then all that's left is the houses."

"Ah, no, not just yet," Edward stopped Annabeth, "what about the minor Gods?"

Annabeth shrugged, "what about them?"

"We need to build temples for them as well you know," Ed said, "they may be minor Gods, but they are still important."

"We can't build temples for them," Annabeth stated with a sigh.

"And why not?"

"Because the Olympians will not like them getting the same treatment as they are," Percy supplied, "maybe we can build them shrines instead. Put them all over the place you know, like polka dots on a sundress."

Ed and Annabeth nodded, "sounds good. They get their shrines and the Olympians keep their ego intact. Everyone wins."

Annabeth smiled, "now as I was saying, for the haven I was thinking we given each person their own home. Like a real city. Being forced to have roommates isn't something you want for the rest of your life. So maybe we have apartments instead of cabins. We'll have one behind each temple, and each district will be known as that God's district. Like the apartment building and all the other buildings behind the Poseidon temple will be known as the Poseidon district. Like that, but for every single temple."

Ed nodded, "great. So after the apartment complexes you guys have just given a large amount of free space, any reason for that?"

"We don't really know what to do with it all," Annabeth admitted, "we could have made the settlement smaller, true, but it just felt like we needed more, you know?"

Ed nodded, "yeah, I get it. Maybe we can think of something up."

"Right," Annabeth smiled, "and then after all of that we have the 5 meter thick walls surrounded this entire structure. Along with a few more added protections here and there."

Ed nodded, "nice."

"Just like a pizza slice," Percy supplied with a smile. Annabeth and Edward gave him a strange look, " what? Look the Haven is going to be circular in shape, so imagine that each piece of it is going to be divided up like a slice of pizza. So we have the temple of an Olympian on the very tip of the pizza slice. The large slices of pepperoni will be the apartment complexes and the small black olives sprinkled around will be the shrines to the minor Gods. And the thick crust at the very end is like the wall surrounding the Heaven."

Annabeth blinked, she took a few seconds to process what Percy just said. The daughter of Athena took a deep breath and spoke, "Percy….did you design the Haven to look like a pizza pie on purpose?"

Percy shook his head, "no, I swear to the Gods I didn't. It totally came out this way on it's own."

 **Lie Successful!**

Edward chuckled, "either way it is still a great first step to building this place," Edward rolled up their map and sketch and passed to Annabeth, "now it's my turn to show you both something I've been working on."

Annabeth put away her diagrams as Edward pulled up a new image on his table screen. This one was a PDF of a TIMES article that talked about Edward.

"This was one of the first articles ever written about me," Ed supplied, "when I was 17 I built a website for the citizens of Boston to use."

"Yeah I know," Percy nodded, "this was the same article Grover, Luke and I used to find out about you in the first place. Apparently you created some kind of digital platform for the entire city to use? Like a virtual city or something?"

Ed nodded, "exactly. The project was called 'Link', and what it would have done is connect every single thing in the city to one central hub that could control and monitor everything in the city."

"So….like a big brother program?"

Ed shook his head, "no, nothing like that. This program would gather data from all over the city and would translate it into requests. So this way no one would be able to spy on people, while at the same time all the faults and issues the city has can be taken into account."

"So how would we do this?" Annabeth asked, "it seems like pretty cutting edge technology."

Ed nodded, "it is," he went to his desk and moved aside few sheets of paper. Underneath the mess was a circular disk with an omega symbol drawn on it's head. Ed tossed the disk to Percy who caught and Observed it;

 **Monitor disk (Solid),**

 **This disk will observe and transmit data wirelessly to the central hub. It will scan any solid surface it is on along with sending sonic waves to the surface underneath, assess the structural integrity and report back it's finding.**

"This disk is to be used on walls or buildings," Ed explained, "you stick it on a wall and it will scan the surface and the inside using sonic waves. It will then report what it finds. This way you can assess the strength of the infrastructure without much hassle."

"This is amazing," Annabeth said as Percy passed her the disk, "why isn't this in the open market yet? One of these could make sure no road or bridge ever collapses ever again."

"Because it would kill the jobs of a lot of civil engineers," Ed explained with a sigh, "most of them have to observe infrastructure and assess the damages in person. That is how most make a living. This would effectively rob them of their jobs."

Annabeth nodded, "okay...but we are also going to need to monitor other things, like water pressure, voltage management, sewer distribution and even garbage maintenance, I do not want trash cluttered around my city."

"Your city?" Percy asked.

"Our city," Annabeth corrected herself blushing beetroot red.

Ed smiled, "well don't' worry, I have moniter disks for each occasion. Some use 3-D visualisation technology to notice things while others just act like a digital meter of sorts. We can use them all for the city, no biggy."

Percy and Annabeth nodded as they put the disk on the table. "So," Percy began, "what else do you have for us?"

Ed grinned, "how you given any thought about what type of energy system you want to implement on the island?"

Percy shrugged, "we figured we use windmills or something. Go green, no Nuclear energy for us."

Edward nodded, "yeah, that sounds great and all, but you can't get enough energy out of wind, at least not without cutting down a majority of the forests on the island for space. I would recommend," Ed pulled up another file, "solar energy."

Percy looked at the image of a solar panel Ed just pulled up. It was sleek and very slim with its panel taking on a very royal blue hue.

"This is the new 3Z9 Solar Panel that Half-Blood Inc. has been working on," Ed explained, "it can produce 350 Watts per panel. Have about 20 of these on the roof of a single house and that house will have enough energy to sustain itself without the need of any external source of energy."

Percy's eyes widened, "this is amazing…..so what, we just put these on the roof of every apartment building? We might not have enough room up there."

Ed nodded, "yeah. The 20 panel system is designed more for an independent house than a flat. So we just have what we can on top, while the rest of them can be outside the Haven walls."

"You're talking about a solar panel farm," Annabeth spoke up, "you want to build an entirely self energy sufficient city."

Ed nodded, "exactly. We have what, 5 square miles of land to use? Just use 0.1 square mile of that and build a farm of solar panels. It would give you…. around…..5 Gigawatts a year. It has a wastage of only 24%, so obviously you're going to get your money's worth. More than enough to run a small town, let alone the Haven project."

"Dude, New York, the city that never turns off it's night light, uses around 55,000 Giga watts a year. And it's a city with over 8 million people living in it. What the hell are we going to be using 5 Gigawatts a year for?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. We'll think of something. Maybe you can find a way to convert all the extra energy into your defense systems or something. Heck maybe if you want you could sell the extra energy off for some extra profit or something. That would be a nice idea, I know a few people in New York who would love that, just lay down wires from the island to the city."

Percy smiled, "that sounds perfect. This can be our island's export, energy for cash. Hmm, this just keeps getting better and better Ed."

"B-but what about storage?" Annabeth asked, "these solar panels are amazing, how are we going to store all of that energy?"

"I am so glad you asked that Annabeth," Edward smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a square tic tac box sized battery, "this is how we are going to do that."

"A battery?" Percy asked.

"No just any battery Percy, this battery is something we discovered here on accident. You know that the best conductor in the world is gold right? The only reason we don't use it in our wiring today is because it's very expensive to use. So we did is use gold nanowires, which are extremely thin, at least ten times thinner than a human hair. We coated it with Magnesium dioxide and cocooned them in a plexiglas-like gel. This caused the already amazing properties of the gold wires to increase exponentially. This allowed us to charge and discharge the battery over and over again without it losing any of its capacity."

Percy gasped while Annabeth just raised an eyebrow, she had a partial idea of this meant, but Percy was the one who currently had a Lv 4 physics skill.

"So what you're saying is we can charge and drain this thing over and over again without it losing any of the energy it possess?" Percy asked, "Ed, how many times can this be done?"

"When we last checked? …...over 200,000 times."

Percy's jaw dropped, "what?"

"Okay I feel like I'm missing out on something here," Annabeth spoke up, "what exactly does this mean?"

"It means we can store obscene amounts of energy without losing any of it. Basically Ed is saying that if we have a big enough battery we could store all the excess energy we collect from our solar pannel and store it for later use," Percy explained.

Annabeth blinked, "huh...guess that's how that feels like."

"Like what feels like?"

"What it feels like to now know something and then have someone dumb it down for you."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, now you know how the rest of us feel whenever we hang out with you."

Ed smiled, "right. So anyway Percy's got the idea, this battery is small, so it obviously can't store a lot of energy. And since gold is expensive and difficult to come by I don't exactly have the basic resources to build a giant battery for energy storage. So…."

Percy nodded, "I got it Ed. I'll get you the gold you need, you get us the batteries."

Ed nodded, "done. Now, on to the next thing I had in mind," Ed put away the battery and pulled up a new image, "this was the building in mind for the network hub of the city," the building was modernized, unlike the drawings Annabeth and Percy had made. It was glass and steel with a big ass satelite dish on top.

"Basically this is where you collect and store all the data from the maintenance disks. This is the central data hub for the city, the Brain House if you will."

"We are so not calling it that," Percy said while Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Edward shrugged, "whatever. Anyway, this is where you collect and process the information. Your internet will also be routed through her using the satellite dish on top. I'm thinking we use a free wifi system here. Maybe install a dish equally here and there in order to make sure every spot in the Haven has a good wifi connection."

Percy nodded, "great, maybe now we can finally move on from the dark ages. We are also going to need cell coverage along with TV, think you can put that in here?"

Ed shook his head, "no, not on the building. The internet dish takes up the whole roof. Me need to put a cell tower somewhere else."

"Well there's plenty of space," Percy said, "maybe we can put it on of the districts some where."

"Wait what about monitoring the electricity obtained from the solar panels?" Annabeth asked, "we need a place to also store the energy gathered."

"I decided to have a separate building for it," Ed said pulling up a new image this one of a building that basically looked like a small fortress with high walls and only one entrance, "this is going to be a very dangerous place. High amounts of electricity is going to be running through it and around the city, so obviously I don't want people getting in it easily. The walls will be concert with a rubber wall layering it's insides."

Percy nodded, "sounds good, so maybe we'll put the Nerve center next to the Hearth, it can be on the empty plot we set aside. And the electrical place…..we'll put it behind Apollo's temple. After all the energy we are collecting is from the sun, it kind of belongs there."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "but that would basically take up half the space there. We could at most fit one apartment complex there, but nothing too big."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Poor Apollo, his district is going to be the least visited. Why many people won't want to live next to a big scary looking place like the Generator building. Poor poor Apollo."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "what's with you and Apollo?"

"I don't know what you mean Ed."

"Apollo was checking out Thalia," Annabeth supplied, "ever since then Percy took every chance he got to make fun of the God."

Percy shrugged, "I don't know what you mean Annabeth, you're assuming things that aren't there."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "sure I am."

Ed smiled, "well anyway, moving on. We also need a secondary source of energy, maybe we can also do the wind energy thing you guys planed. Have it next to the solar panel farm to create a secondary energy source. Like I said it won't produce as much energy as the solar panel, but it should be enough in case the weather is bad or something."

Percy nodded, "good idea. We'll do that. And now on to the next thing, farming."

Ed was confused, "you want to make a farm? On the island?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I do. I talked to Katie Gardner, child of Demeter. She said that it didn't matter what type of land it was, the Demeter kids along with the Satyrs can make it fertile. So I was thinking maybe we put the farming lands outside the city walls, maybe up near the high cliff side in the North. Plus Willow brook runs across the land, it will be easy to create channel from the stream to the farm."

Ed nodded, "makes sense. Okay, I don't know much about farming, but if you guys think the Demeter kids and the Satyrs can handle it then so be it. I'll let it in their hands. Now, we need to talk transportation."

"Do we really need it?" Percy asked, "I mean granted the Haven settlement is at least 1 1/2, maybe 2 kilometers wide, but do we really need a car or something? The roads won't be that big Ed, plus pollution."

Ed nodded, "I know. But we need transportation, some kind of it anyway. Maybe horses or something."

Percy shook his head, "no. We don't have enough horse, and if we did get enough who the hell wants to pick up all that horse shit? I know I won't. Maybe we can hire Hercules to do that or something, but I'm pretty sure no one else wants to do it."

Ed sighed, "fine…..how about…...I got nothing."

"Cycles," Annabeth supplied, "we can use styles to get around."

Percy scratched his chin,"hmm, that would help out if people didn't want to walk. Plus it gives us a lot of exercise and won't take up much walking space. Yeah…, yeah that could work. We can use cycles as the main form of transportation. Maybe a carriage or something if we need to move something heavy."

Annabeth smiled, "this is coming along nicely. I can already imagine it in my head."

Percy nodded, "yeah. I just know everyone else is going to be as excited about it as we are."

"What about an Arena?" Edward asked.

Percy shrugged, "well the way I see it a demigod is going to train in camp half-blood and come to the Haven to relax. I don't want this place to be a war camp or something like that. This is a home, a place for demigods to live their lives."

Ed smiled and nodded, "agreed. Okay, we need to decided on a few more things. Recycling or no?"

"Yes, definitely," Annabeth nodded, "like I said, this place will not be turning into a trash heap."

"Okay," Ed started to edit his map on screen, "then what about a storage place? Most of the time we might trade with the main land, we need some place to keep all the stuff to check it out before it can be introduced into the Haven."

"A warehouse," Percy supplied, "we build it outside the walls and to the South."

"Okay," Ed made a few more adjustments to his map, "do you guys have any special building in mind? Like...a swimming pool or something?"

"As much as I would like that it's kind of redundant," Percy said, "we are surrounded by water, if anyone wants to go for a swim they can just go to Tobaccolot pond nearby."

"We need a water purification place," Annabeth realised, "we can't just drink lake water without purifying it first."

"Put it in the Poseidon district," Percy said, "me and Mera can take care of water in the beginning. Maybe we can create a water passage from Willow Brook into the water purifying place."

"Wouldn't that bypass the wall?" Ed asked, "if someone attack us and they knew about this-"

"Then we'll make it underground," Percy said, "deep underground, and narrow. Even if they had diving equipment the passage would be so small only one person can go through at a time. Plus if they do manage to get in they will be facing me and Mera, I almost pity the fools who think to even try."

Annabeth nodded, "yeah…. this is something that has to happen. The rewards outway the risks. Hm…..maybe we should also have a separate place for grain storage."

"What? Why?" Ed asked, "why not just put it in the Warehouse?"

"No, if somebody is going to attack us they will come from the South, their first target will be the Warehouse," Annabeth supplied, "we need to make sure our food supply is well guarded. Put a grain storage building in the Demeter district, it will help when we are under siege and can't go out for food."

Percy nodded impressed at Annabeth's tactical mind, after all she was the daughter of Athena. Anything less would be insulting. Just then an idea hit Percy, "a school. We need a school/college in the Athena district."

Annabeth bashed her head with her palm, "right, school. How could I forget."

Ed chuckled as he added in the school in his digital map, "it's okay, you can't be expected to remember everything. But you know a school/college will take up a lot of space. And we need to put a library up as well."

"Put it in the Artemis district," Percy supplied, "she won't mind…I think."

"It's okay," Ed said adding the library, "the building won't take up much space. We still will have enough for another building, that is including the apartment complexes that will be built in the Artemis district."

"Are we still doing the horses?" Annabeth asked, "if we are we need to find a place to-"

"There is enough space near the water purifying facility," Percy cut in, "we can put the stables there. And while we will be using cycles to get around the horses will still be useful, maybe they could serve as the cavalry during war time or something."

Ed nodded, "okay….now how about buildings for fun? Like…..a movie theater?"

"Hermes district," Annabeth said, "put it there and put a small post office there as well. People can order things from the post office that they want us to trade for from the outside world."

"Don't you think that might alliante the mortal world in the eyes of the demigods?" Percy asked, "we don't' want them to think that we are no longer part of that world."

"No Percy, I don't think people would think like that," Ed said, "demigods know we are half human, we will never forget that part. Never."

Percy nodded, "okay…..we need a coffee shop."

"Dionysis district," Annabeth said, "and maybe we should think about building a pub or something, for when we grow up."

Ed nodded, "yeah, I'll leave some space for it as well," he adjusted the make shift map on the screen, "what about a gym? I get that you don't' want to train for war, but people still need to keep in shape Percy."

"Ares district," Percy told him, "and put a forge in Hephaestus district as well. But that might cause a lot of smoke….dont' want that."

"Do you think Mera knows a few spells to purify the smoke?" Annabeth asked, "maybe a few purifying spells can help us keep the air clean."

Percy nodded, "I'll ask her, but I think the answer will be most probably yes. Oh, maybe we can put a few charms on the wall, add onto the defence or something."

Annabeth nodded, "good idea…..what else?"

"We can put the cell tower in the Zeus district," Percy pointed at the nearly empty area, "and for the Hera district…..I don't know? Maybe we just fill it up with buildings or something. After all she is the Goddess of family, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Maybe a mall?" Ed offered, "a small one. We'll put it in the Aphrodite district. It would encourage trade and buying, could support a local economy."

Percy nodded, "yeah….sure. But this brings up the matter of money and how it's going to work in the Haven."

"Well I was thinking about that," Annabeth said, "and I came up with a solution of sorts. Basically the way I see it this is basically a monarchy. The land is owned by you Percy, making you the owner and king."

Percy grinned, "sweet, Percy Jackson, king of Gardiner island. Has a nice ring to it, no?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "yeah, sure. Don't' expect a crown or something though. Anyway like I was saying, Percy is basically like a king, so let's treat this as a monarchy situation. Let each district be taken care off by one person. Like a head counselor, expect instead of a cabin he/she takes care of the entire district. So Percy basically leases out the land to them under the conditions that it is maintained and improved on."

"So you all won't be collecting taxes?" Ed asked, "because you need some capital if you eventually plan on trading with the mortal world."

"No, no taxes," Annabeth shook her head, "and wait, I'm getting to that part. So each district will be under one person, let's call him a manger. Their job is to take care of their districts and for doing that they get payed by the government, AKA Percy. Now, we need people to maintain the place, people who will actually go and build or change. Basically government workers. This will be the first job offers we can give and they will again be payed by the government."

"We have to be careful," Edward told her, "we can't afford to flood the market with money just like that. Giving people too much money which they then refuse to spend is what causes trouble in the economy."

Annabeth nodded, "and then comes the second job offers. We use buildings like the movie theater, coffee shop, gym to buy and sell products. They buildings will be owned by the government, but the workers will be played properly. And obviously some money will be returned to the Government's pockets."

Ed nodded, "so essentially Percy will just have to supply money out his own pockets at first. But after the trade flow picks up and the government starts building its own coffers-"

Annabeth nodded, "it will be self sufficient. Maybe we can even have the food on sale, if it isn't war times or something similar. The farmers will be payed by the government and the crops produced will be sold by the government to the people. A small portions of money is given to the farmers as a bonus, while the government gets in the rest."

"Should we also price WIFI and electricity?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, maybe we-"

"No," Percy cut off Annabeth, "things like that which are vital to living will not be priced. Maybe we set a limit on the date used, and if they go beyond that they will have to pay, but I don't' want people to be charged for WIFI or electricity or water."

"So we give out the buildings for free?" Ed asked.

"No, we rent them out," Percy told him, "we charge them based on how much funds the Haven needs that month. If our coffers are full then we don't' charge them anything, if we need extra cash, we increase the rent. And as long as it is maintained properly we don't bother with what they do with the land. They can change their apartment to whatever they wish, it will basically be their house, only thing is we own it."

"So…..we are basically building a communist society?"

"Honestly Ed I don't' care," Percy said with a shrug, "we honestly can't afford to be capitalists right now. I mean most demigods might not even want to stay in the Haven in the first place. What with the scent destroying pills you supplied us. So we can't take any chances with money or property."

Ed nodded, "I see…..makes sense. But you know now that you mention it are you even sure people would want to live here? I mean most would probably do what I did and run away from camp the first chance they get. With no more monsters coming after them it will basically be open season. Plus we are demigods, we can do things better than humans ever can. Why would they want to live in a closed off community like this?"

Percy sighed, "honestly Ed I have been thinking about that as well. And the more I did the more I realised people would probably just leave camp after they get old enough. Right now we are at war with Kronos, so people might not have the guts to do so, but when it is over you are right, they might just leave camp entirely.

"But I also realised that people would want to live a place surrounded by those similar to them. It's like the legacies living in New Rome, their scent is non existent, they don't have to worry about monsters eating them. But you see they didn't leave, they stayed. Because it is where they belong."

Ed smiled, "brilliant reasoning Percy."

Percy smiled, "thanks Ed. I have my moments."

Annabeth smiled, "you know we still haven't given it a name. We can't just continue calling it the Haven project."

"No, not yet," Percy told her, "I want it up and running first before anything else. When the last brick is set and the place is filled with people, then we give it a name."

Ed and Annabeth agreed as Ed saved the edited image on his table screen. He then displayed it fully as they admired what was a basic sketch of their future.

"Percy…...it really does kind of look like a pizza pie," Annabeth told him narrowing her eyes, "you sure you didn't have anything to do with this?"

Percy blinked, "Annabeth I swear, I didn't plan this out at all."

 **Lie failed!**

'Shit!'

"Percy Jackson I'm going to murder you!" Annabeth cried out.

"Okay okay, I may have had one or two ideas that might have involved a pizza based structure, but I didn't think they would actually work!"

Ed chuckled as Annabeth hit Percy upside the head hard causing the son of Poseidon to grumble under his breath about violent girls.

"So," Ed said, "I think we basically covered everything of importance when it comes to the Haven. Now, moving on to the next thing, supplies."

And so they spent the next two hours talking about what the building's were going to made out of, how they were going to be transported to the island, and what to build first.

Ed had a building company called Tekton, Greek for craftsmen, really subtle there Ed. Tekton would supply all the materials to the island. They would bring it in by boat, and Percy would take the supplies onto the island. Super strength came in handy from time to time.

The first thing that was going to be laid out would be the water supply and waste disposal pipes. Percy planned on installing them himself, he didn't know how, but a quick trip to the DVD store and renting out a DVD on plumbing should help with that.

Annabeth decided it would be best if all the waste was gathered outside the city limits and stored in large containers. She wanted to create organic fertilizers for the Demeter kids to use on the farms. Percy found that extremely gross, but it was very green and people had been doing it for ages before.

But he would still be making sure all the Demeter kids has proper protection when dealing with the stuff. Plus maybe washing the produce once or twice wouldn't hurt.

Then after the pipes would come the electricity lines, which again Percy would put down. Then and only then would he begin construction of the Hearth, the building in the center of the Haven.

Soon they had all the matters settled and on paper. This was a huge deal for Tekton, in fact it was Ed's very first deal. Ed had formed this company for the sole purpose of delivering goods to Gardiner island.

So in order to make sure this was all in the up and up, and Ed wouldn't be sued, Percy payed the man. The first order would feature drainage and water supply pipes, meters of electric wiring, marble by the cubic meters and a few other miscellaneous items, like tools. The cost came up to 1.5 million dollars, including manual labour and transportation.

The price was affordable by Percy, but considering this was just the first shipment in many to come, Percy realised me might have to sell off another piece of Alcyoneus platinum skeleton soon.

With their business over Annabeth and Percy quickly got ready to return to camp. But before they left Ed stopped Percy and handed him several steel briefcases. Inside them were several hundred scent destroying pills. Percy had asked for them before, he wanted them to give to the Romans.

* * *

 **The next day;**

Percy and Thalia walked through the Labyrinth towards the camp Jupiter side of the tunnel.

"So how do you think they are going to react?" Thalia asked walking hand in hand with Percy.

"No clue," Percy told her, "honestly I don't expect them to believe me. After all why should they? A pill which destroys the scent of a demigod is kind of a farfetched idea, even for me. Some might believe us, like Jason and Julia, but the others….well we'll just have to see."

Thalia nodded, "I just hope the Senate doesn't try to screw us over, again."

Percy chuckled, "oh Sparky you know they are going to at least try. After all, what decent citizen of Rome would just allow two Greeks to walk about unharassed?"

"You really need to stop bullying the Roman's Percy," Thalia told him, "and don't try to deny it. You're twice as hard on them then with us."

Percy sighed, "yeah, but that's because they need that tough love Thalia. They have been trained to think and act a certain way by very angry and scary men. If I have any hope of getting them ready to fight Kronos's army I need to be louder, angrier and scarier."

Thalia nodded, "yeah….I suppose you're right." Soon they reached the exit, Percy pressed his hand on the closed wall causing it to open up revealed the service tunnel leading to camp Jupiter.

They quickly made their way to their camp, and after a few moments of arguing with the gate gaurd, they managed to get inside. They walked down the military encampment, nothing had changed at all, everyone kept going about their business, a few suspicious looks were thrown their way, but none of them were hostile.

As they walked to the center of the camp Percy noticed that a new addition was made. Right in the middle of crossroads was a circular slab of black marble 4 feet high. On the sides and on the top were the names of dead Romans along with a few words written out in Latin that Percy' couldn't make out.

But that was not what captured his eye. In the middle of the marble slab was the Golden Eagle embedded deep inside the marble structure, standing tall, proud and free. Percy smiled at it, and he could have sworn it smiled back.

"Well I didn't expect you two so soon," Julia's called out walking up to the couple with Rob behind her, "it's not the weekend already, right?"

"No Julia," Thalia shook her head, "it isn't. But does that mean we can't visit our favorite Romans?"

Rob huffed, "oh please, I don't believe for a second that this is a social call. What do you want Grace, and be quick about it. I need to get back to training my men. This time the first cohort fully intended to fight off the whole wave of zombies and the Legion zombie that will appear."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Percy said as he continued to look at the Eagle, "you did a great job with the Eagle Julia, it looks happy to be out here in the open."

Julia nodded, "thank you….but I didn't do it."

Percy tore his eyes away from the Eagle and looked at the Praetor of Rome, "you mean Rob did it? I didn't exactly pine him for the sentimental type."

"No, not me ether," Rob groaned.

"Then who?" Thalia asked.

"We don't know," Julia sighed, "it happened a few days ago. One day we woke up and poof, this thing appeared in the middle of the camp with the Eagle stuck in the middle. We tried to remove it, but we couldn't, it's basically stuck there."

Percy nodded, "I see….and you have no witnesses? Nobody heard or saw anything? Not even the Lares?"

Julia nodded, "yes one Lares did see something. It seems this ghost saw someone walk out of the Principia and to the crossroads. _She_ snapped her fingers and suddenly this structure appeared out of thin air."

"She? As in a woman?" Thalia asked, "did he he get a good look at her face?"

Rob shook his head, "no. She had her hood up, and we are just assuming she is female, it is not confirmed."

"They why did the Lares think the intruder was a female?" Percy asked.

"Because when after she was done she turned away and made to leave the camp. Her hood moved to the side and the Lares saw that she had long blue hair with a very soft jawline," Julia told them, "we have checked every single person in the camp and in New Rome, and so far we got zero leeds."

Percy nodded, "I see…..did the Lares see anything else?"

"Yes, apparently our mystery women also wore some kind of glow in the dark contacts," Julia told him, "when we asked how the Lare knew that he….well he started to shake in fear."

"Shake? More like spas out," Rob said, "I have never seen a Lares more scared about anything. Like their dead, what do the dead have to fear? But apparently this woman's gaze of so powerful it scared the shit out of our Lares. Hell it took us a day to finally convince him to tell us about her."

"So what colour were her eyes?" Thalia asked.

"Yellow," Julia told her, "they were sulphuric yellow."

Percy nodded as he put away the information for latter. He looked out the marble stone, "what does the latin inscription say?"

"We don't know," Julia said, "we brought our resident language expert, a Latin teacher in New Rome college, a he couldn't make heads or tails of this thing. He only managed to translate one words, 'protect'."

Percy nodded and then Observed the block of marble;

 **Block of marble;**

 **This is a simple block of marble that is inscribed with the names of dead Roman legionaries and # $%# $ which will #$!$ #$# !$ #.**

Percy closed the box sighed, 'okay, so we have a new mystery on our hands. A strange woman who somehow managed to transport this thing with a snap of her fingers. And apparently she also placed some kind of spell on it. Maybe that was what caused the Eagle to be stuck in the stone.'

"Anyway, let's move on shall we?" Rob started, "why are you here?"

"We need to talk to the Senate," Percy told Rob, "it's a matter of emergency."

Julia looked surprised, "we can't just summon the Senate whenever we wish Percy. We need to be sure there is a good reason for it."

"We may have a way to permanently destroy the scent of demigods making them untraceable by monsters," Thalia replied, "would that be a good enough reason?"

Rob started with his mouth hanging open, "y-yeah. That'll do it."

"Y-You're serious about this?" Julia asked in guarded excitement, "like you aren't pulling my leg or something right?"

Percy shook his head, "no Julia we aren't. It works, everyone in the Greek camp is currently on it. For my birthday we all went to a water park and spent the whole day there. In the end no monsters were attracted to our location."

"None?" Rob asked, "none at all?"

Thalia nodded, "none. Well, we were attacked, by that was by a mad man, completely unrelated to the scent destroyers."

"We need to call a Senate meeting now," Julia told Rob as she turned around walking to her Principia, "come with me."

Percy and the others followed without question and in one hours time the two leaders of the Greek camp found themselves once again in front of the Senate with Julia addressing them all.

"Senators," Julia began, "once again the Greeks come to our doors and once again they bring us gift. This time it is not something we lost, but something we need, something we all need."

Julia paused, the Senators leaned in closer, they were very much interested in what she had to say. "They claim that they have found a way to mask the scent of a demigod," Julia spoke clearly. Many people gasped in exclamation, "a way to make demigods rejoin the human world."

"Is this true?" Edgar asked with amazed eyes.

"Yes, it is," Percy stepped up to the plate with arms crossed, "we have tested it out on ourselves. The whole camp is currently on it, we went to a water park on my birthday and stayed there the whole day. No monsters found us. We were basically like ordinary teenagers."

"Can you swear by that?" a squeaky voice in the front called out. Percy looked to see that it was Octavian, the Augur and fucking son of Apollo, once again proof that Apollo is a dick.

"Octavian, always a pleasure seeing your face," Percy grumbled, "and what do you mean swear by that?"

"I mean can you swear that these pills work?" Octavian asked.

Percy nodded, "yes, would you like me to do so?"

"Yes."

Thalia gave Percy a look but the son of Poseidon just smiled assuring her it will be alright. Percy turned to the Senate and cleared his throat, "I swear on the Styx that every demigod in the Greek camp currently does not have a scent."

BOOM!

Lighting rang out outside as the Senator started to talk amongst themselves in hushed tones. Thalia sighed and shook her head. She didn't like him swearing on the Styx, but this time it was unavoidable.

"So now that I haven't proven myself," Percy began, "will you all consider trying them out for yourself?"

"Praetor Percy," Edgar spoke up, "can you tell us how this scent destroyer came to be?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Well honestly this story kind of starts with a child of Hermes named Edward Neak."

"You mean Neak from Half-Blood Inc.?" a Senator asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah, fan of his work?"

"I read the Economy," the senator admitted, "though now that I think about his company's name it should have been obvious that he was a demigod, or at the very least a legacy."

Thalia chuckled, "yeah, Ed isn't the most subtle person. Heck his lobby is basically a Greek museum and his office is filled with paintings and statues of Hermes. It's almost like he wanted everyone to know he was a demigod."

Percy smiled, "yeah….anyway. I meet up with Ed on my very first quest, he helped me out and since then we have been in contact with each other. Now before I continue, do you all know of an organization known as Abyss?"

The Senators shook their heads and Percy sighed. He then began to explain to them everything. What Abyss was, what they did. How he and Thalia helped Ed get the formula for the pills and how Ed created the pills for them.

"So it works?" Edgar asked, "it actually works?"

Percy nodded, "yeah...it does."

"Then the people of Rome deserve to know," Julia spoke up, "for far too long our people have been forced to live separately from the mortals. We have a right to a fair life, a good life. I propose that we accept Percy and Thalia's offer."

"No," Octavian spoke out, "this must not happen."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you would deny people a chance to live without being hunted by monsters?"

The Senate turned and glared at Octavian who gulped in fear, "l-look, as amazing as this pill is, if we give them to people it would encourage them to leave New Rome. Think of our economy, it would crash into the ground if people just stopped coming here! Pluto, this has been our way of life for more than a century! We can't change now!"

Percy understood the boy's worries, and he wanted to address them all. But Rob spoke first.

"Octavian I understand your concern," Rob spoke in a gentle tone, "but understand this, demigods are alone in this world. We are alone. Though we may look like mortals we are not them, and though we are the children of Gods we don't belong with them. This is our home, people won't just leave it Octavian."

"Look out our camp itself Octavian," Percy continued, "they all got the pill four days ago, and not one person left camp yet. And unlike New Rome camp Half-blood doesn't have homes or shop or school or anything. It is just a camp, this….this is a community, one which I have come to love. The pill is a tool, a crutch if will. It doesn't do anything other than make sure a demigod doesn't get eaten by a monster or something. That is all."

Octavian and his supports fell into whispers. Percy and Thalia waited in anticipation, Julia and Rob looked confident, but inside they were also scared. Soon all talks stopped and Octavian stood up.

"If we do this, there is no going back….is everyone in the Senate in agreal?"

Everyone nodded. Ovarian sighed and sat down without another word. Julia then walked up and cleared her throat, "then it is decided. We start giving these pills out to the people. Percy," she turned to him, "how much do you have on you right now?"

Percy grinned as he took out the two silver briefcases Edward had given him the day before, "lots."

Julia and Rob were the first ones to try them. When the spiciness of the food hit them they began to choke. The Romans thought they had been poisoned and started to point figures at Percy and Thalia. But the son of Poseidon quickly diffused the situation by helping Rob and Julia recover.

Maybe he should have lead with the fact that the pill tasted like raw chills.

Soon every single member of the Senate had taken a pill, even Octavian, though under protest. The Romans kept the rest of the pills in storage, for now the idea of making everyone immune was put on hold. The Senators would test out the pills themselves and only after they are sure there are no side effects would they even consider giving it to other people.

Percy also gave them Ed's number, for when they ran out. The two cases may have been packed with pills, but even those wouldn't' be enough for the amount of people currently living in New Rome.

"I'll make sure people know who to thank for this," Julia told Percy and Thalia as they walked out of the Senate and along the roads of New Rome, "they might not say it, but you Greeks have given us a ray of hope. And the people will know who to thank for it."

"It was nothing," Thalia replied with a shrug, "in fact it was Ed who did all the hard work."

Percy nodded, "yeah, we just...well kind of hung around."

"Either way it was a Greek who gave us a chance at life," Rob smiled, "maybe you lot aren't so bad after all."

Percy smiled, "thanks war boy, that means so much coming from you." Pery then began to look around the streets of New Rome. The buildings were nice, very sturdy. Percy would have to remember to build a strong foundation, maybe 10, 11 feet deep? He needed to increase his molecular manipulation ability, with that he could basically make the buildings into any form or shape he desired.

"Is he okay?" Julia asked Thalia looking at Percy stare and analyze every building they pass by.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. He's just looking for inspiration," Thalia replied with a smile, "he wants to see what buildings he can rip off and put on his island."

Rob raised an eyebrow, "island?"

Thalia nodded, "yeah...didn't we tell you guys? Percy owns an island."

"Which one?" Julia asked.

"Gardiner's island," at their confused looks Thalia explained, "it's just off the coast of Long Island."

Rob whistled, "damn, how did he get a place like that?"

"A guy owed me a favour," Percy said, "don't ask."

"So what are you going to do on this island of yours?" Julia asked.

"I'm going to build a city for Greek demigods," Percy explained with a smile, "I actually got the idea off of you guys."

Julia smiled, "I see...well that is very noble of you Percy."

Rob grinned, "yeah, if it was me I would us the entire island as a bachelor pad."

Julia rolled her eyes, "yes, you would."

Rob started stammering as he tried to apologize to Julia but the girl wasn't listening to him. Percy chuckled, the guy had it bad.

Just then a thought passed by Percy's head, "hey Julia, I was wondering, how does New Rome collage work with the outside world?"

Julia looked away from Rob, "what do you mean?"

"I mean this place is hidden away from the outside world right? So that means people don't' know about it. So if a demigod obtains a degree here and leaves how can they prove the college they got to, that no one has heard off, is legit and not made up?"

Julia groaned, "honestly Percy I don't know. Hm...you know what now that you asked I'm curious to find out as well. I know the principle of the college, and since today is a Sunday he would be free. Want to go ask him?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I want to build a school on the island as well. Obviously I have no idea about the legal issues or things like that. It would be really useful if I talked to the guy."

Julia nodded, "okay then. Let's go."

"Why don't you guys go ahead," Thalia spoke up, "I want to meet up with Jason, haven't seen my little brother in days."

"I'll take you," Rob said, "he should be in the field of Mars training with everyone else right now."

Thalia nodded, "great. Percy, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Right," Percy then turned to Rob, "any funny business Rob and I'll know about it. I pushed the last person who hit on Thalia so hard he flew off of mount Olympus."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "relax Percy. Sometimes you're way too overprotective you know."

"Oh I'm sorry is this coming from the girl who basically fuses her tongue to the roof of my mouth every time another girl even looks at me?"

"...fair point."

Julia chuckled, "alright enough. I'm sure Rob will behave like a perfect gentlemen," Rob nodded, "and besides, I think Thalia can handle herself."

Thalia nodded, "damn right I can."

"I know that, but that's not the point. I'm her boyfriend, it's my job to beat up people looking at her funny. It's one of the perks."

Julia rolled her eyes, "come on Percy." And with that the group of four split up and went their separate ways. Rob couldn't help but look at Thalia behind as she walked ahead, and for his troubles he got a zap of lightning aimed at his face.

"OW!"

Percy chuckled, "that's my girl."

Julia sighed, "stupid horn dog. Can't keep it in his pants even if his life depended on it."

"Is that why you two didn't work out?" Percy asked as they walked towards New Rome college in the distance.

"Yes," Julia admitted, "he cheated on me after the third date. And the worse part is it was with another daughter of Venus."

Percy cringed, "damn, I'm sorry. You want me to teach him a lesson?"

Julia gave a sad smile, "now, it's okay. I'm used to it. It was honestly my fault. I thought he liked my for my intellect, but once again it was because of these damn things," she looked down at her huge breasts.

Percy blushed, "y-yea well they are pretty hard to ignore."

Julia chuckled, "should I tell Thalia that you were staring at my breasts?"

Percy gulped, "please don't." Julia gave him a sideway glance but said nothing. Percy sighed, 'maybe that was an okay.'

"So Percy tell me, how does a child of Zeus fall in love with a child of Poseidon?"

"Very easily," Percy shrugged, "I don't really understand how it happened. We just hug out a lot, then one day at a party Thalia was drunk and she just kissed me. Then I started to panic, I basically told myself it was nothing. Later only after Thalia almost died did I finally admit my feelings to her."

"When did the Gods find out?"

"My dad kind of popped in when we were making out during the Alaska quest," Percy blushed, "and believe me it was weird. Luckily he didn't try to blast her into smithereens or anything."

"And Jupit-, I mean, Zeus?"

"He actually did try to blast me into smithereens. Your mom kind of let the cat out of the bag on that one," Percy grumbled, "still can't believe you're actually her daughter."

Julia chuckled, "and why is that? Aren't I pretty enough?"

Percy shrugged, "yeah but that doesn't mean you are a child of Aphrodite. Heck, Thalia is hot as hell and she's a child of Zeus. And I don't mean to brag but have you looked at me lately?"

Julia looked and chuckled, "you truly are such a humble man Percy Jackson. So very very humble."

Percy smiled, "yeah. I know. But seriously, when Thalia and I first saw you we figured you were a child of Ath-Minerva, a child of Minerva. You were basically a prettier version of Annabeth, plus the way you act didn't remind us of any of the children of Venus we knew."

Julia nodded, "yes, I know. My father was an astrophysicist. Handsome guy and very smart. I when I meet my mom for the first time she told me that she found him sexy because of that big brain of his. And something about Minerva being right. Anyway the first day I joined Camp Jupiter everyone expected me to be like every other child of Venus, vain and self conscious. Let me tell you the look on their face when I beat the living shit out of a Legionnaire who was bullying me was priceless. I swear, one of them must have swallowed a fly or something!"

Percy chuckled, "so they all thought you were a pretty bimbo, until you opened a can of whoop ass on them."

Julia nodded, "yup. So after that I managed to get fair treatment. I made sure my voice was heard, and soon I found myself wearing this purple cloth," Julia tugged on it and smiled, "figured now that I was something other than a child of Venus people would start respecting me. Sigh, guess I was wrong."

Percy groaned, "Julia, I'm going to give you my honest opion, fuck those guys. Have I ever told you how my powers work?"

Julie shook her head, "not really. You mentioned something vaguely along the lines of sensing people's aura or something?"

"Yeah."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy pushed the box away and continued, "when I meet a demigod I can tell who their divine parent is right away. That's how I could sort out all the unclaimed demigods in my camp. When I meet Rob I instantly knew he was a child of Mars. When I meet Jason, bamn, child of Jupiter. Basically no demigod can hide their true nature from me. So, with that being said, can you tell me why I was surprised when you said you were a child of Venus?"

Julia shook her head, "no, I don't know."

"It's because you didn't feel like a child of Venus Julia. You felt like a leader, like this camp. Okay, for simplicity's sake let's say these observations I make can be classified as a person's title. So Rob's title is 'son of Mars'. My title is 'son of Poseidon'. But Thalia's title is different, it's 'Protector of camp Half-blood'. It's because she doesn't see herself as a child of Zeus, she sees herself as the protector of her camp. And this type of title change is very difficult Julia. I have saved the camp several times, but I still see myself as a child of Poseidon first. But you, you and Thalia are different. Your title, if I was to guess, would be 'Praetor of Camp Jupiter'."

Julia stopped and looked at Percy, "so your saying I see myself as more of a Praetor of Rome then I do a child of Venus?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. And that's who you are Julia. Look we don't get to pick who or what we are born as. But we do get to chose who we are during our life in this world. You may have been born a daughter of Venus but you are a Praetor of Rome. Never let anyone tell you differently."

Julia blinked as she started at Percy. Percy grew nervous under her gaze and shifted on his feet when she spoke up, "you know, if you weren't dating Thalia you and I would be right now in my bedroom."

Percy blushed, "I-I, well ah, that's a nice gesture but-"

"-Oh relax Percy I'm not that type of person," Julia chuckled, "part of my demigod abilities is to gauge the amount of love felt by people. And you and Thalia...well I certainly don't want to get between you two. After all I've been cheated on before, I certainly don't want to be the other woman in this case."

Percy just stared as Julia continued walking forward. Percy sighed, 'fuck you Aphrodite, or Venus, or which ever divine being that is screwing with my love life.'

Soon the pair reached the front of New Rome collge. One word came to Percy's mind, 'impressive.'

It looked like a Cathedral you would find in Rome...huh, maybe that's where they got the idea from.

It had two towers on either side and a large building in the center. The windows were made of painted glass, each depicting the Roman Gods. The Olympians were there, but not just them as even the minor Gods were featured.

"In Roman education wasn't really a big thing," Julia explained as she walked up the stairs of the cathedral, "people were kept away from knowledge to give power to the ones with it. It was sort of a sick version of class warfare. But, as you know, Christianity was on the rise at the end of the Roman empire, and one of the major reasons was because they were offering education to the common folk through their church."

"People changed religions," Percy realised, "so you all study in a cathedral because that's where most of the ancient romans studied as well."

Julia nodded. They walked in and pushed the heavy wooden doors open. The inside was air conditioned and not at all what Percy expected. The place was in fact very modern, there were lockers, office rooms, class rooms. Heck there was even a TV up showing a loop of the day's bulletin along with some motivational message or something.

"This is not what I was expecting," Percy said with a chuckle, "kind of figured the teachers were dressed like monks and the students had to write in quills or something."

Julia chuckled, "no, no. Just the outside looks like a church, the inside is very much like a normal everyday American college. Heck we even have three lecture halls inside this place. It's also about four stories big, plenty of room for everyone."

"So this is just the college section?"

"Yes. The school is elsewhere, much closer to the residential houses. You know, for the parents to pick up their kids easily,"

Percy nodded, "so how big is this place?"

"Four floors in total, the top is currently being used for club activities."

"Clubs?"

"Drama, chess, writing, things like that. Anything physical is done outside in the Coliseum."

Percy nodded, "I see, so the dorms come with?"

Julia nodded, "yeah. Remember those two towers you saw on the side of the building? The men's are on the right while the women's are on the left. Most students however have a place in the city, maybe a small apartment or something."

Julia then lead Percy into a room marked 'Office'. The inside looked like the reception area with a desk in the center that was covered with various coloured papers and pamphlets.

One woman sat behind the desk with a phone to her ear. She was old, 60, maybe pushing on 70. She had a purple woollen jumper vest on which featured a very white puffy sheep in the center. The older woman looked at Julia and waved, motioning her to sit down.

"Yeah, yeah...sure, yeah….I'll make sure to that," the woman said. Percy looked at her name;

 **Wendy Swift, Daughter of Pales**

 **Lv- 21**

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'who the hell is Pales?'

"So what's her title?" Julia whispered.

Percy shrugged, "I can't figure it out. Maybe because she's a roman demigods or something, but her aura isn't familiar."

Julia nodded, "yes well I didn't expect you to know. She is the daughter of Pales, Goddess of Shepherds and their flock."

Percy looked surprised, "wow…..so she's a sheep herder?"

Julia nodded, "yup."

"...there's a joke in there somewhere about college students and their sheep like mentality but I am far too mature to mention it."

"You, mature?"

Percy shrugged, "people grow up don't they?"

"Sorry about that," Wendy spoke up slamming the phone down, "that was my mother. Wanted to make sure I was alright"

"A Goddess was to check up on you?" Percy asked in surprise.

Wendy chuckled, "well she is the goddess of shepherds, being overbearing is her divine duty."

"Nice to see you again Wendy," Julia stepped up giving the woman a warm smile, "how are things?"

"Good, good, and who is this young man?" she smiled, "your new boyfriend?"

Percy chuckled, "no, I'm already taken. Percy Jackson ma'am, son of Poseidon."

"Ah, yes. The Praetor of the Greek camp. I've heard what you did, returning the Eagle was a great thing young man, it lifted many people's spirits up. I feared that I might never live to see the Eagle again, so glad I was wrong."

"You were there for the Alaskan expedition?" Percy asked in amazement.

The woman chuckled, "yes, I was. Sigh, thoes brave foolish men. Well, can't change the past. What happened to them anyway? Do you know?"

"They were killed," Percy said in a sorrow tone, "a giant by the name Alcyoneus killed them all."

"Is he dead?"

Percy nodded, "Zeus zapped him into a zillion pieces."

Wendy nodded, "good. What happened to the bodies?"

"I gave them a proper funeral," Percy told her, "I didn't have time nor the resource to make individual cloaks, place there wasn't enough to give each their own piece of cloth. So I took down a banner and wrapped them all in it."

Wendy sighed, "good...good. Maybe now that awful incident can finally be put behind us. And I suppose we have you to thank."

"Well me and Thalia."

"Thalia?"

"Thalia Grace, my girlfriend and co-leader of the Greek camp."

"I see, well then tell her I thank her as well. If you two need anything from me just ask."

"Actually we came here to talk to the principal Ms, Wendy," Julia stepped in, "is he in?"

The woman scoffed, "for now. He's currently free, I suggest you try now before he is drowned inside a new project or something."

Julie nodded, "got it. Thanks ma'am."

"Anytime dear, and take care Percy, I hope to hear from you soon!"

"I will," Percy waved back as Julia took him to a door on the side of the room. It was labeled 'Principal' and below it was a note with crude handwriting written in what looked like red sharpie, 'don't' enter unless it's important! That mean's you WENDY!'

"He's kind of out there huh," Percy remarked as Julia opened the door.

"Yeah he's…..unique," Julia responded as she walked in Percy behind her.

"Where the fuck is my rat?!" came a voice from inside the room.

Percy sighed, "why does every single person I meet have to be crazy or fucking insane."

The inside of the office was a mess. There were papers littered all over the floor with random sticky notes hanged up all over the place. There was a fancy table in the center which was covered with even more paper. The only thing that didn't seem coverd with any type of written work was the glass case behind the desk which featured a golden cup of sorts along with other medals.

"Ah...principle?" Julia asked, "are you in here?"

"Julia?"

Bang!

Something hit the underside of the table hard as a man crawled out from under the desk holding his head, "fuck, that hurt like Pluto."

The man was about as old as Castle, maybe older. He was thin and had asian features. His chin was covered with grey stubble and his hair was bright white. He wore a lab coat and glasses that hide back amazing deep blue eyes.

 **Saito Hiraga, Legacy of Minerva**

 **Lv- 31**

"What's his title?" Julia asked, "you must know at least this one by now."

Percy turned to Julia, "Legacy of Minerva."

Julia smirked, "guess those powers of yours does work."

"God's be damned that hurt like hell," Saito said as he sat down on the chair behind the desk, "stupid desk."

"Why were you under a desk?" Julia asked as she and Percy stood in front of him. Percy figured since there wasn't any chairs here he was expected to stand.

"I was looking for my pen," Saito groaned, "stupid thing rolled under the desk."

"So what are you working on this time?" Julia looked over the diagrams, "a time machine?"

Saito grumbled, "no, that would be stupid. It's an interdimensional portal."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you're joking?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Saito grumbled, "no, by the way, I'm not."

"Why do you want to build an interdimensional portal?" Percy asked.

"Why not?" Saito shrugged, "why did people want to go to the moon? Because it was there. I'm doing this because I can."

"And because David thought you can't," Julia giggled.

Saito rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, now what do you want Julia? I'm very busy with my work."

"Right, I won't be long. This is Percy Jackson," Julia pointed to Percy, "you heard of him?"

Saito shook his head, "I know him, but I have never seen him before."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? Because I remember someone telling me the principal and the dean of New Rome college had come to see me at the senate after we returned the Eagle."

"That was David," Saito grumbled, "my dad. I took over this job just two days after that incident. He basically took off after your little speech, said something about 'finding himself' or some crap. Anyway yeah, I know about you, so what do you want?"

So Percy told him. He began with what he wanted to build and how he was going to do it. He also told the man why he wanted to build the Haven in the first place. And in the end Saito was in tears.

"You," sniff, "You're such a great guy!" Sniff, "you are so cool! Building a place for your fellow demigods," and that was when he really let loose as the water works just came pouring out.

Percy turned to Julia, "ah...what's going on?"

"He just get's really emotional," Julia replied with a shrug, "one time I showed him a picture of a puppy and he cried because the puppy was covered in mud."

"It was just so cute!" Saito cried out while Percy chuckled.

"So anyway, can you help me or not?" Percy asked.

"Hell yeah I can help you!" Saito said with a grin as he got up, "follow me!" Saito bolted out of her chair and walked out of his office. "Wendy I'm taking an early lunch!"

"Okay!" Wendy called out as Saito walked out of the office and through the college. At the end of the corridor was a set of stairs leading down. Saito walked in and the others followed. The basement was another corridor, but thie ended halfway through leading up to a dead end.

Saito pressed his palm flat on the wall in front of him causing it to glow gold as the wall disappeared in a flash of golden light revealing a large room.

"Wow," Percy exclaimed as they walked in. As they did the wall suddenly appeared behind them. Percy pressed on the wall,it was solid, so definitely not an illusion.

"This is my lab" Saito called out. Percy turned and walked into a room which basically looked like the exact opposite of Saito's office.

Everything was brand new, or at least polished enough to look like it. Each equipment in this place was labeled with a tag or some other form of identification.

It seemed chrome was a common theme here as everything was covered in were a couple of machines whose purpose Percy couldn't' even begin to imagine. Hell one looked like a pogo stick with a wire attached to it and a drill for a tip.

"What is this place used for anyway?" Percy asked as Saito lead to tone corner of the lab with a table and a whiteboard next to it.

"I come here to do my research," Saito explained. He then pressed his hand on the whiteboard which suddenly blinked on as it started to display images of graphs and quadratic equations. "This is my personal 3-D board, I made it from scratch and is basically my library for anything and everything. Any scrap of information I find I put into this machine."

"So it's basically a big kindle library?"

"That, and much more," Saito smirked as he pulled up a couple of pictures and a one big document, "I also use it to help me come up with theories for my research, investigate various occurrences in the world and even simulate various hypothesis."

"So…...like a swiss army knife?" Percy asked.

Saito sighed, "yes….like a swiss army knife."

Julia chuckled, "Saito built this himself Percy, so he's a little…..attached."

Saito grumbled, "you would too if you actually knew how much hard work I poured into this thing. Anyway, here's the information you needed," Saito stepped aside showing various pages and documents displayed on the board. Several parts were highlighted with yellow marker, Percy focused on those and realised that this was exactly the information he wanted to know.

"So you brought us down here to show all the data compiled in one spot instead of opening up and looking through various documents," Percy realised, "nice."

Saito smirked, "glad someone can appreciate my intelligence."

"That and you also just wanted a chance to show off your lab," Julia smirked, "I know your tricks Saito, every time you want to impress someone you bring them here."

"I would never do that!" Saito gasped in disbelief, "this lab is my most prized possession! I would never reduce it to being nothing more that a cheap tool to show off!"

"Really?" Julai raised an eyebrow, "then what's the rumor I heard about you bringing Louise down here two nights ago?"

Saito gulped, "t-that was just research. She wanted to see my macro particle observe."

"You're making that up."

"No I'm not!"

Julia raised an eyebrow, "Saito our eyes _are_ marco particle observes."

Saito blushed, "w-well she did have lovely eyes."

"Damn Saito I didn't know you were such a player," Percy chuckled, "but I guess smart is the new sexy and all."

Saito grumbled, "shut up. Anyway did you find what you were looking for?"

Percy nodded turning away from the board, "yeah. It seemed the college was first established in 1902, and since security was pretty lax then people couldn't really check it out properly. There was no digital trail and all that. But ever since computers started to take over they had to try and keep up. Mostly the Mist helped with that, but they still had to register with the State Department of Education. So whenever inspectors or someone similar came up to inspect the college they would knock them out and use the Mist to alter their memories. It's crude, but I think I might have to do the same."

Saito nodded, "yeah, sounds about right. I remember dad freaking out everytime the state department wanted to visit or something. He was worried they would endanger the location of New Rome."

Percy nodded, "anyway thanks Saito, this had been really helpful. And this board of yours is amazing, heck maybe I should get some for the school in my place."

Saito grinned, "yeah, it's awesome. And if you want I can make some more for you. If you're going to build a school might as well use the latest tech to help teach better. After all a city of demigods will feature children with a genius level intellect, you definitely don't want to waste that. But it's kind of expensive, each board would be about…..10 thousand? Give or take."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, that's not going to be a problem. How soon can you make them?"

"How soon do you want them?"

"I have plenty of time. I first need to put down the foundation and things like that. So take your time. I might have the place ready in like a year or something. So no rush, obviously."

"Cool."

"You know Saito has some other pretty cool stuff in here," Julia commented looking around, "maybe you can use some of them in the future Percy."

"Hmm," the son of Poseidon thought, "well it would be nice is we had some cutting edge tech in the Haven. Ed is good, but his forte is software, not hardware. Plus he's already stretched out thin as it is. So what do you say Saito? Got any toys for me?"

Saito rubbed his neck, "I don't know...some of this stuff isn't a joke Percy. They can cause harm."

"Good," Percy said seriously, "that means the dumb mother fuckers who ever think about attacking us will regret it before they even step foot inside our city."

"Plus Percy could help you further your research by funding it," Julia spoke up, "didn't you say you were having trouble with cash Saito?"

"W-well yeah but-"

"-I'm game," Percy interrupted the man, "you make some good stuff man, and if I can help you make things that can help mankind then I think that's well worth my money."

"B-but can you even afford it? Some of these things are expensive you know."

"Dude, I know own an island. Okay? A freaking island. Plus I can summon gold out from the Earth. You partner up with me and I'll give you essentially a blank check."

Saito blinked, "shit, you sure you aren't the son of Pluto or something? Because as far as I know only children of Pluto can summon gold."

"Yeah it's a whole thing. It involves a giant in Alaska, let's just move on to the important thing. I can give you funding, you can give me the tools to help protect and better the lives of our fellow demigods. So," Percy extended his hand, "what do you say?"

Saito looked at the offered and and smiled. He reached out and shock it, "deal."

Percy smiled, "great. Now impress me."

Saito chuckled and nodded.

He took them to a table which featured blueprints for what looked like another data pad of some kind. Saito picked it up and placed it on the surface of his white board causing it to scan the blueprint and displaying it on the board.

"I call it Mercury's sight," Saito explained, "it's basically a monitoring program. By using these," Saito pointed to a picture of mini flying drones, "it allows you to monitor any area of land."

"So it's like a drone surveillance system?" Julia asked not sounding impressed.

"No, it's way more than that. It hacks into a nearby satellite and using the information the drones provide and the image of the satellite it can basically allow you to track anyone and everyone on the area you wish to spy on."

"So it's like Big Brother?" Percy asked nervously.

"You have read 1984?" Saito asked surprised.

"Yeah, and why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because….never mind. Anyway yeah, it's basically like big brother."

Percy frowned, "I see…..well obviously I won't be using this on my own city, I respect people's privacy. Plus after reading 1984 drone and other cameras have kind of been creeping me out."

Saito nodded, "understandable, but I never made this to be a civilian motering system. It's to help in war. If you can display both armies like pawns on a chessboard, then even a mediocre general can achieve victory."

Percy nodded, "this is definitely interesting Saito. What else do you have for me?"

Saito walked over to another workbench and presented a metal box with a big fan right in the center. "This is basically my answer to air pollution. The fan can basically ventilate and filtre air at the same time. It reduces air pollution down by 40%. I know it's not big and fancy like any of the other items I have show you, but it's very useful and something this world desperately needs."

"What happens to the pollution it cleans?" Julia asked.

"It's basically used a fuel," Saito grinned, "you see the pollutants in the air are a byproduct of energy useage, at least most of it is anyway. So those particles still have something that can burn. This device does exactly that, hence all the pollutants transforms into energy. And the ones which are not are simply collected and stored like in a vacuum cleaner."

"So you would have to have people manually clean it up," Percy gathered.

"Well yeah, but it's really useful Percy," Saito scratched his head, "plus it's something the world needs night now."

"I'm not arguing that Saito," Percy spoke, "it's just if I put these up, and I will, then I'm going to have to have people clean it out on a regular basis. Hm...maybe I can put it under a common work thing or something. Anyway this will basically give another job for people to do…..hm, I can make this work."

"Plus it's eco friendly," Julia supplied, "hell maybe you can build a factory and build and export these things. It could be one of your island's main exports."

Percy shrugged, "hey I'm open to any ideas. Right now I have only a few jobs for the island, the economy obviously won't be able to improve with just the a few minimum wage paying jobs. This could end up helping us a lot."

Saito smiled, "well then I'll get right on fixing this up for you all. Give me maybe a month?"

"You mean it isn't ready yet?"

"No, this is just a prototype. I'm having trouble with the internal combustion. But don't' worry I can fix it up in time."

Percy nodded and slowly let his eyes wander around the lab. Suddenly in the small corner of the chrome covered lab was a table with a sheet of cloth covering something big.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"What?" Saito turned to where Percy was looking, "oh, well that really isn't something you can use for the city. Plus it isn't even complete."

"But what is it?"

"My pet project," Saito blushed, "b-but that's nothing useful."

"Don't believe him Percy," Julian smirked "every time he blushes like that it means he wants you to ask him what it is, he's just shy and doesn't want to do it himself."

"I don't do that!" Saito shouted at the Praetor.

Percy chuckled, "look man it doesn't matter. Just tell me what it is, I'm gett more and more curious by the second."

Saito sighed, "fine. You saw my drawing of the dimensional portal right? Well this is kind of it."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "really? This?"

Saito nodded as he lifted the sheet up revealing a box sized object underneath. It was roughly the size of Percy's face and currently connected to several wires. On the top was a bunch of keys and the front was blank like a computer monitor.

"So….what does this do?" Percy asked.

"What do you know of quantum mechanics?" Saito asked.

Percy shrugged, "well I'm just a high schooler but Annabeth once mentioned it. It's basically the study of subatomic particles right?"

Saito nodded, "right. Well no, that's a gross over simplification of it, but close enough. Now the theory of parallel universe simply state that in the space we live in there exists a multitude of other universes. Now right now certain events have occurred which has lead to the creation of our world. But let's say something changed, let's say the Nazis won the war, then in that world we would all be Nazis. Get it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I get it."

"Great. So quantum mechanics is by part the theory of probability. Meaning anything that can happen, will happen or at the very least has happened."

"Even if it is a one in a million chance of it happening?" Julia asked,

Saito nodded, "even then."

"So there is probably one world out there where Rob didn't cheat on me huh," Julia frowned, "must be a horrible place."

Percy shuddered, "you just turned this really dark really fast Julia."

"Yeah thanks, it's my superpower," Julia replied with a casual shrug.

"Right….." Saito said, "anyway, as I was saying, probability. So quantum physics deals with that, hence the probability of the whole being ruled by nazis? Let's say ½,meaning that there is a 50% chance of a world existing where Nazis live."

"So…..what're the chances of a fictitious world existing?" Percy asked, "like let's say a world with dragons and magic?"

Saito rubbed his chin and nodded, "well...yeah. Hell there might even be a world where demigods and humans live side by side. Anything is possible, and I do mean anything."

"Sweet," Percy grinned, "maybe I can visit the Game of Thrones universe or something. Damn, if I ever get my hands on those Lannisters I'll make sure to kill them all!"

Julia looked confused, "ah, Percy, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry, did I say that out loud? Look never mind that," Percy turned to Saito, "so how close are you to making this work?"

Saito sighed, "let's just say this, Edison tried a thousand time before he got one simple stupid light bulb to work. I'm trying to do the same thing, only I don't even fully understand the implications of what I am trying to do. Edison at least knew what he was looking for, a durable element that glowed when heated up, I don't' even know how to manipulate the probability matrix of our world, let alone travel through to other worlds."

"Wait probability matrix?" Percy asked.

"Just a name I came up with for branch of physics I'm dealing with," Saito explained, "think of it like a phone number for each universe. Each number represents a particular set of events that formed this world, the ability to identify those numbers will give us a way to identify our universe and other universes."

"So if you figure out which number correlates with which event it should theoretically allow you to pick and choose the world you visit," Julia realised.

"But that means you can basically pick and choose the world you go to," Percy nodded in understanding, "but the numbers must be huge. You would need a super super computer just to process it all."

Saito sighed, "yeah. And not only that you would also need to have a way to create a gateway between worlds. Something not even the Gods can do, that we know off."

Percy nodded, "yeah….but damn Saito, you really are amazing. The last man I meet as brilliant as you tried to kill me, so you're definitely a way better improvement."

Saito chuckled, "yeah, thanks."

"Wait," Julia spoke up, "Percy, this kind of sounds like your ability doesn't it?"

Percy looked surprised, "what do you mean?"

"Your IDs," Julia explained, "you can basically create empty worlds can't you? And world's filled with monsters. Isn't that something like a parallel universe?"

"What is she talking about?" Saito asked in excitement.

"Well, I ah, well I kind of have this power. It allows me to create pocket dimensions," Percy admitted.

"What?!" Saito exploded, "you can create pocket dimensions and you didn't think to tell me?!"

"W-well I kind of thought you already knew," Percy admitted.

"No! Julia! Why didn't you tell me this the moment you knew he could do something like that?!"

"I didn't think it was important," Julia shrugged, "hell this is the first time you even mentioned something like this to me. If you had before I would have brought Percy to you the moment I knew he could do something like that."

Saito cursed himself, "fuck me in the ass! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! The answer was right in front of me the whole time and I didn't notice until it was right under my fuckign nose!"

Percy chuckled, "take it easy man, you're being way to hard on yourself."

"Percy," Saito snapped, "where did you get tese powers?"

"I-ah, I don't know. They just kind of showed up the same time my other demigods powers awoke."

 **Lie successful!**

"Hm….maybe this could be a gift from the Gods," Saito murmured to himself, "tell me Percy what exactly can you do?"

"Well I can create this pocket dimensions, I think. Basically I have three types, one is empty, meaning other than me there is no one else in the world. The other one is filled with monsters and the last one is kind of like the first, except time is kind of diluted, it flows diffrently making every second I sped there longer than the real world."

Saito's hands were shaking now in anticipation, "P-percy, tell me. This world you can create, is it empty? Or is there something in it?"

"Well no, in fact it's like a copy of this world. It has everything this world has, buildings and landscapes. It doesn't have people, electricity, wind or even sound."

"How big is it? Did you ever explore it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. In my time dilation ID. I went from Montauk, in Long Island, to Boston."

Saito suddenly jumped up, "YES! YES! YES! YES! Thanks you GODS!"

"What happened Saito?" Julia asked, "why're you acting like fat kid in a candy store."

"Julia I might as well be a fat kid in a candy store!" Saito shouted as he grabbed Percy in a tight hug, "you are amazing Percy, never leave me."

"Ah, I have a girlfriend?" Percy asked as Saito broke the hug, "but seriously man why are you this excited?"

"Because don't' you see what this is?!" Saito asked his excitement still running high, "you have the ability to create an empty world, a world with nothing in it. This would allow me to get a probability matrix for a world that is closest to normal. Meaning you Percy can create a universe which basically has a probability matrix of 0."

"Meaning you can work from it and discover the other numbers," Julia said as realisation dawned on her.

Saito nodded, "yeah, plus we have something to compare it to. Since your, what did you call it? Your time dilation ID?" Percy nodded, "right, time dilation ID. Since you have that we can compare the probability matrix for the two worlds and find the number which affects time! Meaning if we combine that and manipulate our world's own probability matrix number we can essentially-"

"Create time travel," Percy realised, "b-but that won't be our world. It would be a world which is exactly like ours."

"So?" Saito asked, "we still would have the ability to shape a world! Think about it, a world where Saturn never rose, a world where demigods didn't have to hide! Percy….you could be the key to unlocking interdimensional travel and time travel."

Percy looked at Saito and then the rectangular device on the table. "Do you really think we can do this?"

Saito nodded, "yes Percy I do. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but if we don't try we will never know if we could have ever succeeded."

Percy nodded. He began to think, 'could I be part of something like this? Fighting a war is one thing, being part of one of the biggest scientific breakthroughs in modern times is another. This could change the way we see the universe. Compared to all of that…..I'm nothing. I'm…..no, no. I have always been something. A son, a demigod, a fighter. Maybe now I can add scientific pioneer to that list.'

Percy looked into Saito's deep blue eyes and nodded, "let's do this Saito."

The legacy of Athena grinned, "fuck yeah," he put his hand up high and Percy high fived it.

"So what first?"

"Give me a second," Saito grinned picking up the cube and placing it in Percy's hands, wires and all, "I'll have this set up and running in no time."

Percy nodded and let the man do his thing. The scientist moved all around his lab dragging his white board towards the small work station he had set up next to Percy and the cube. He turned on a PC and connected it to the board using that as a monitor.

"So how exactly does this power work Percy?" Saito asked as he typed away at the keyboard.

"Well I basically just concentrate hard enough and presto, instant pocket dimension. I also bring whatever I'm holding on to," Percy gestured to the box, "so that means this box and the wires attached to it."

"I see….him, hold on," Saito then walked up to a modem on the wall and broke off the wifi signal distributor. He then took the box from Percy and removed the wires on it replacing it with the plastic antenna.

"This should help," Saito said going back to his computer and calibrating the antenna to send and receive signals from the box, "theoretically speaking it should work."

"What are you going to do anyway?" Julia asked looking at the board as it continued to shift from one graph to the next not stopping long enough for one image to register on the Praetor's mind.

"I've converted the antenna attached to the box into a SOS signal that my machine should be able to detect from the fabric of space and time. Should."

"So it's like a big lighthouse?" Percy asked.

"Well more like a lure," Saito explained as the box started to turn itself on, whirling alive, "it basically gives out a signal that we can pick up on and if we can, we can use this data to pinpoint where you are."

Percy nodded, "okay….but is this really a good idea?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I mean you said it yourself right? It's a lure. If we catch a fish it'll be fine, but if a shark manages to get a hold of it….well, you have seen JAWS right?"

"Relax Percy that should be impossible," Saito waved away the demigod's plight, far too focused on the achievement he was about to accomplish.

"Okay….if you say so. When do you want me to start?"

"Whenever you're ready Percy."

"Be careful Percy," Julia spoke up, "if anything happened to you Thalia would kill me."

Percy grinned, "relax Julia, I'm always careful."

Julia groaned, "I know that look. It's the same one you used when you were about to unload a truck full of imperial gold weapons on us."

"Hey, I didn't hear you complain," Percy shot back, "now shush. We are creating human history right here Julia. So sit back and be amazed."

Saito nodded, "whenever you are ready Percy."

Percy nodded and looked at the box in his hands. He held it tight and focused, 'ID create: Empty!'

The world shifted as suddenly Percy found himself in complete darkness.

'Shit! Did something go wrong?' Percy snapped his fingers forming a ball of fire lighting up the room he was in.

It was the lab, except everything was powered down. 'Right, this place has no electricity, hence no light.'

Percy then looked down at the box he was carrying. It had a loading screen runing. Percy waited patiently for loading bar to fill up when suddenly text popped up on the screen with a sound;

PING!

 **SAI: PJ? CAN YOU READ?**

"Saito! Yeah I can-" Percy stopped, 'what are you doing you idiot? They can't hear you!'

Percy looked to the keyboard on top of the box and smiled.

 **PJ: CAN READ.**

PING!

 **SAI: RETURN TO HOME?**

Percy didn't bother to respond as he closed his eyes and thought, 'ID Escape!'

The world then exploded with light as Percy found himself in an active and bright lab. Julia and Saito were looking at him with a big smile on their face.

"So….did it work?"

"You bet your ass it did!" Saito yelled out in happiness, "I got 590 terabytes of data from that trip alone! I maybe have 40, or 45% of the total probability matrix. The computer couldn't understand the rest, maybe it has something to do with your powers being mystical in nature, but this is the furthest anyone has ever come before!"

Percy grinned, "sweet. Want to test out the time dilation ID now?"

"Percy are you sure that's a good idea?" Julia asked, "maybe we shouldn't push our luck."

"Julia come on, you can't stand there and tell me you aren't the least bit curious about how this is going to turn out. I may not be a genius, but even I'm excited about all of this."

Julia sighed, "well you got me there….fine. But I swear to the Gods if something happens to you it's not my fault."

"Deal," Percy grinned, "now let's try and crack time travel shall we?"

"You my good man are my spirit animal," Saito grinned, "all right, I've saved the data from the previous trip. Let's get this show on the road!"

Percy nodded and closed his eyes, 'ID Create: Time Dilation!'

The world turned dark again, this time Percy didn't bother using his fire as he simply turned to the monitor to wait for Saito's message.

PING!

 **SAI: DO YOU READ?**

 **PJ: YES**

PING!

 **SAI: WAIT 5 MIN, LOT OF DATA**

 **PJ: K**

So Percy waited, he waited and waited. After 5 minutes he typed;

 **PJ: COME BACK?**

PING!

 **SAI: OLY 1:30 MIN**

'What? But I know...time dilutions, shit!'

 **PJ: TIME IS DIFFERENT HERE. I'LL WAIT**

PING!

 **SAI: THANKS**

Percy sighed and sat down with the box held tightly in hand. He had to wait what….20 minutes?

Percy groaned, maybe he should train or something. Or maybe read a book. He did never finish Storm of Swords, there was just a little left, but after the Red Wedding….

Just then;

PING!

 **ALL FORCES ATTACK!**

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what the fuck?"

PING!

 **ALL HAIL DARKSEID!**

"Who the fuck is Darkside?"

PING!

 **DESTROY THE EARTH! LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND!**

Now Percy was really concerned. Maybe it was nothing, a glitch, but that wa a lie and Percy knew it. The message were far too coherent to not be from intelligent life. There were only two options, one someone had attacked New Rome and taken Saito and Julia hostage. Option two someone other than Julia and Saito were contacting him.

Both options were scary to say the least.

'I need to get back home, now,' Percy decided as he stood up, 'ID Escape!'

The world exploded into light as Percy found himself back in the lab. Everything was alright, Julia and Saito just looked at him with confused looks.

"Percy? What are you back so soon?" Saito asked.

"I started getting these weird messages on this thing," Percy told him pointing at the box, "something about destroying the Earth and someone called Darkside."

"Darkside?" Julia asked in surprise, "what kind of second rate super villain name is that?"

"Wait we didn't send those message," Saito spoke up as he looked at his readings, "but we did pick up on something….well an anomaly really. It was brief but…..maybe you were right. Maybe something tried to-"

" **WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM BEING OVERRIDDEN! WARNING!** " the computers started to exploded out distracting everyone. Saito flew to the keyboard typing away to try and find out what the problem was.

"What's happening?!" Julia asked.

"I-I don't know! Something is hacking into my systems! Something powerful! It's break down my walls faster than I can build them!"

"Saito the cubes getting hotter," Percy told him, "like really hot." The box was practically glowing now.

"What?!" Saito turned and started at the cube, "no! This shouldn't be possible!"

"Saito why is this thing glowing?!"

"Peyc let go of that now-"

BOOOOOM!

Before Saito could say anything Percy suddenly found a giant white tube opening up behind him as it sucked him inside. Percy let go the box he was holding as he felt himself being pulled out of this world. Bright loud light covered his vision, he couldn't see a centimeter in front of him.

"Percy!" Julia jumped to try and grab him but the mysterious tunnel of light disappeared as soon as it appeared leaving nothing but the glowing white hot computer box behind.

"Percy," Saito looked up in astonishment at what had just happened.

"Saito what happened?!" Julia snapped turning around to the scientist.

"H-he was right."

"What do you mean he was right?!"

"W-we sent out a lure, a signal to everyone. And someone responded. A shark responded. W-we're going to need a bigger boat."

PING!

"What was that?" Julia asked as Saito looked down and started typing away at his desktop.

"Data, new data from...somewhere," Saito said as his computers started to defer all the data that was coming through the box.

"What type of data?"

"A probability matrix, I think...I think this is the matrix of the place that took Percy."

"Saito….what are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know…..I don't know….."

Displayed on the board in front of the two romans were the only two number deciphered by the machine so far: 52.

* * *

 **With Percy**

The tunnel of light suddenly stopped as Percy was thrown out onto cold hard cement. Percy rolled on the ground and got back on his feet. He reached into his pocket only to find Riptide and Waverider missing.

'Shit! I gave it to Terminus!' Percy cursed himself as he began to look around for any possible enemies only to find himself on the top of a sky scraper of some kind.

Ping!

 **You have unlocked a new skill through forced interdimensional travel!**

 **Dimensions portal creation, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **You can create portals to other worlds.**

 **Known matrix codes;**

 **PJ universe (Home)**

 **NEW 52 universe (Current)**

 **Cost per portal - 20,000,000 MP**

Percy looked at the new skill and his eyes widened in horror. This was the proof he needed, he was on longer in his own universe. And he had no idea how he was going to get back.

He looked around, this wasn't a sky line he recognized, so not New York, Boston or San Francisco. Percy looked up and saw a huge golden globe attached to the roof spinning around with the words, 'The Daily Planet' circling it like one of the rings of Saturn.

'Where the hell am I?' Percy turned and focused on what he was seeing. Now that the initial shock was taken care of by Gamer's mind Percy realised this city wasn't normal. There were fires raging on everywhere. He could hear people crying out for help below on the streets while the smell of blood and concrete filled Percy's nose.

Just then a swarm of what looked like giant golden armour reptile monsters with wings flew by the building carrying with them human hostages that were screaming for help.

Percy looked at all of this and only one word came to his head, "fuck."

* * *

 **21 thousand words. Enjoy.**

 **Yes, yes, yes. You have no idea how excited I am for this. finally the first ever crossover! While I was writing this story I had a plan, Percy was just going to go to New Rome and then come back for some light training, but then I got bored developed a major writer's block, so I decided to trash all that and do something FUN!**

 **This will only be for one chapter, I promise, I don't want to extend this story even more. Think of this like a side quest that Percy has to do in order to survive.**

 **SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT NOTE!: For those who don't know anything about what's going on, here's what I'm doing: Percy get's thrown into DC's NEW 52 where he meets the new versions of the justice league (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman) an they all basically team up to fight an interdenominational threat.**

 **Well leave a review, tell me what you think.**


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

Percy didn't know what to do. He was without his weapons and stuck in this place which he didn't recognize one bit. His brain was telling him to sit tight and wait for Saito and Julia to get him, but he knew he couldn't afford to wait, people were being killed right before his eyes, their screams were loud and clear to his ears.

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"MY SON! PLEASE GOD NO!"

"SUPERMAN! HELP!"

Percy closed his eyes as Gamer's mind did it's best to keep Percy calm, but Percy wasn't calm, he was angry. He wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing. It may mean he would never see his friends again, but that was a risk he was willing to make, no….he had to make. He would never forgive himself if he just stood by in the sidelines as people died, even if they weren't people from his world.

'I need a weapon,' Percy realised. He looked at his empty palms, he never should have given up Riptide and Waverider to Termilus, that was just stupid. But it was okay, Percy still had one more weapon up his sleeve, his body. Plus a suit of armour with two extra weapons inside it. Thank you Poseidon!

So Percy opened up his inventory and pulled out his armour gauntlet. He put on the black gauntlet and smiled at the familiar feeling of the material shift and bind itself around his arm.

"Tsunami!" Percy cried out causing the gauntlet to exploded into action.

Metal and cloth spun itself around Percy's body slowly forming his armour. The silk slid itself over him like a second skin while the metal pieces stitched themselves on his back. His cape materialized behind him flowing behind him, giving him the look of a bird about to take to the skies.

His white belt materialised around his hip breaking the constant black suit as a a silk face mask covered his whole face except the front portion. The helmet then shut down over Percy's face and closed down activating the helmet's hud display system. Percy flexed his arms causing the cloth to squeak, he was ready.

Ping!

 **Armour activated!**

 **+20% MP**

 **+10% HP**

 **+70% Elvish magic**

 **+5 Dex**

 **+2 Str**

 **+3 Vit**

 **+2 levels for water, ice, shadow and earthquake control**

Percy channeled mana into the silk suit activating it's armoured features. The silk sharpened and hardened as it took on an almost hard fish scale like appearance. Metal knuckle bracers apparead, Percy reached for the compartment in his left gauntlet and slid it to the side revealing the two spare pens he kept in there along with the small tin box of Ambrosia and Nectar.

Percy took out the pens and popped off their caps turning them into celestial bronze greek style swords. They weren't Riptide or Waverider, but they would do for now.

Percy turned to the sky, the things flying in the air looked alien, maybe a monster, but mostly likely it was an attacking force of some kind. They were way to co-ordinated not to be.

'First mission, save as many people as I can,' Percy told himself as he waited for the quest alert notification form the Game. He waited and waited but nothing came. Percy didn't understand why, but right now was not the time for this, people were in danger, he could deal with this power crysis later.

Percy looked up at the flying….whatever those things were. He needed a way to get up there…...got it.

Percy put on of the swords away, he would need the use of at least one hand for this. He took a few steps back and then charged full speed ahead. He reached the edge of the roof and kicked up as hard as he could launching himself into the air.

He threw his left arm out and shout out a shadow grapple out of his hand launching it towards the flying monster.

"ARGH!" The thing screamed as Percy's shadow grapple dug itself into the monster's tigh.

"Help me!" a woman who was being dragged up by the monster cried out.

Percy pulled himself forward as drew back the shadow grapple coming closer and closer towards the monster.

"Get your hands off of her!" Percy swung up and landed on the monster's back. He had one had tightly wrapped around the monsetr's back and extended his free arm towards the others.

'Only got one shot at this,' Percy told himself as he began to gather mana into the plam of his hand forming a blue and green speher of energy.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Energy blast, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Sends out a blast of energy.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

 **Damage- 100 MP**

Percy launched the ball of energy forward piercing one of the nearby monsters with it.

"AHH!" the man the monster was holding started to fall down, but Percy didn't intend to let him die. Immediately Percy formed a hand made out of the moisture in the air and used it to grab the man.

Percy then turned to the other demons and started firing more and more of his energy blasts. He caught every single human that fell down in his water hand, that was slowly growing bigger and bigger.

Percy then turned down to the monster he was currently riding and drew back a hand, punching a hole through it's chest.

"GRAA!" the monster roared as it fell out of the sky. Percy used his telepathy and pulled the woman close, preventing her from falling. With her and the other's now safe Percy launched a shadow grapple and swung down landing on the roof of a nearby building.

Percy put the people down first and then the woman. "Are you all alright?"

"Yes, thank you!" the woman cried out. Percy looked at her name;

 **Lois Lane, Reporter**

 **Lv- 8**

Percy nodded, "right. Can you tell me what's going on? What are those things?"

"I-I don't know. I was in my office and the next thing I know they showed up out of these white portals or something. They just came in the thousands and-and they just started to grab people."

"I see," Percy looked up at the sky and Observed one of them;

 **Parademons, Minions of Darkseid**

 **Lv- 39**

 **HP: 20,000/20,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Race- Mutated Servants**

 **Str- Information not available**

 **Vit- Information not available**

 **Dex- Information not available**

 **Int- Information not available**

 **Wis- Information not available**

 **Luc- Information not available**

 **Information not available**

 **Likes: Information not available**

 **Dislikes: Information not available**

 **Information not available**

 **Information not available**

Percy cursed, his powers weren't working. Other than their names and title he knew nothing about them. Maybe it was because the Fates couldn't reach him in this world, the gaming powers do come from them, it makes sense if they stopped working when Percy is away from them.

"Who are you?" Lois Lane asked.

Percy closed the box and turned to Lois, "I'm just trying to help. Although I have no idea where to even start."

KRAM!

Percy and the human he saved turned and looked. The sound came from the city port in the distance. Percy was amazed as he saw somebody dressed in blue use a truck as a baseball bat and smash several Parademons with it.

"Holy shit," Percy said, "who is that?"

"Him? Don't you know? That's Superman."

"Who?"

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Lois asked, "Superman, you know, faster than a speeding bullet, stronger than a locomotive. Can fly…..dude, come on, Superman!"

"I-I'm not from around here," Percy admitted, "but it looks like most of the Parademons are gathering at the port to take this guy down. Meaning that's where I need to be as well."

"Do you really think you can keep up with Superman?"

Percy chuckled, "lady you haven't seen what I can do yet."

"Who are you?"

Percy shrugged, "my name is Percy Jackson," Percy gave his name up freely, he was in another world, there was no point in keeping it hidden. "And I guess today I'm a superhero."

Percy then took off in a burst of speed leaving Lois Lane standing on top of a building watching as he blurred down the side of a building and make his way towards the big fight in the docks.

"Great, another one," Lois smiled.

 **With Percy,**

The streets were overrun with these monsters. Percy cleaved a path of destruction as he ran to the docks. He saved whoever he could and killed whatever was in the range of his blade. The parademons it seemed were susceptible to celestial bronze, though they didn't react negatively to it like normal monsters, but Percy didn't need the extra boost. He just needed something to kill them all.

Percy quickly reached the docks as he saw Superman fight off the Parademons with the help of three other men, each dressed in unique and strange armours. Percy didn't have time to observe them at all as the moment he reached the docks a huge wave of Parademons burst out of the ground charging at several civilians that were caught in their gaze.

"YO! FUCKTARDS!" Percy roared as he activated both his blades.

The parademons turned to Percy and roared, " **for Darkseid!** "

"Yeah?! Well watch me kick your back sides!" Percy jumped into battle as he began to push them away from the civilians by cutting them up into pieces. Percy activated Body Form and released his strength seals, he would need everything he had to fight these things and make sure no one got hurt;

 **STR- 2.89 (+20 + 60 +2)= 84.89**

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 1 month.**

 **STR- 133,171 (+20+60+2)= 133,253**

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body**

 **STR- 1,332,530**

The pain came on fast, and just as quickly disappeared. Percy grinned as he drew his arm back, "fuck off!"

He launched a punch right into the heart of the swarm of Parademons. The monster that Percy's first touched broke apart into blood and gore. The monsters next to it died of internal bleeding and shock from the blow. The rest of them however were sent flying back from the pure raw energy behind that punch.

BOOM!

The monster flew away as Percy cleared a path for the civilians to run away from. Percy turned, "go!"

The civilians didn't move, they were too stunned but what they had seen. Percy groaned, "I said, **move or die!** "

They were scared now, their feet started to hurry about as everyone ran away from the docks falling to bloody trail Percy had carved up while getting here.

Percy sighed and deactivated his powers, just because he couldn't feel the strain didn't mean it wasn't affecting him, he needed to conserve his strength. Percy turned and looked at the gathered men around him, each dressed up in a costume of sorts.

"So, who the hell are you guys?"

"We should be asking you that pal," said a man dressed in green. He wore a Green and black skin tight suit with white gloves. He had a green dynamo mask on his face and a glowing green ring on his right hand. He hoenstly looked like a fuckign CGI green screen worker. On his chest however was a symbol that Percy recognized, the symbol of Ion.

"You wear the symbol of Ion," Percy spoke out looking at the man's name;

 **Hal Jordan, Green Lantern**

 **Lv- 14**

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'damn, this guy is weak. Maybe he has a secret weapon or something...maybe it's that green glowing ring of his that powers him.'

"Ion? You mean the entity of willpower?" Hal asked suprised, "how do you know about that?"

"Because I meet him," Percy replied as he turned and gasped, "YOU!" Percy turned and leveled his blade at a man dressed in red with yellow lighting blasting around him.

"Ah, me?"

"Who the fuck are you?! And how did you get that power?!" Percy asked readying himself for a fight, "I swear if you try anything I'll gut you like a Harpy!"

"Woah, woah, no need to point that at me!" The man yelled out, "what the hell did I do to you?!"

"The last person I saw who was surrounded by lighting like that threw an amusement park at me!" Percy glared as he looked at the lighting bolt symbol on the man's chest. It was similar to the one Argo had, except it was reversed.

"Wait you know someone like me?" the red speedster asked, "who?"

"A mad man named Argo," Percy spat the name, "has a habit of kidnapping children and experimenting on tem, turning them into monsters."

"Woah man I am so not like that!"

"Yeah! Barry is a superhero!" Hal stepped in as his ring started to glow brighter, "and if you even think about hurting him you will have to get through me!"

"Dude! You just gave away my secret identity!"

Percy looked at the speedster's name;

 **Barry Allen, The Flash**

 **Lv- 39**

Percy looked at Barry who spoke up, "look man I promise you I'm not a crazy scientist or something. Well I am a scientist and I do kind of get stir crazy sometimes, but that's only if I don't get my morning coffee or something. I swear, I'm not this, what did you call him? Argo?"

Percy sighed, "shit," and lowered his blades, "of course you're not. I doubt even Argo could have followed me here. Sorry about jumping the gun, Barry, I just didn't have the best experience with….well whatever you are."

Barry nodded, "none taken ah….who are you again?"

"I believe we would all like to know that," came a dark and brooding voice. Percy looked and saw that the owner of voice was wearing a large black cowl and cape with grey armour underneath. His cowl had pointy ears at the side with white lens serving as his eyes.

Percy looked up at the man's name and title;

 **Bruce Wayne, Batman**

 **Lv- 24**

"My name is Percy Jackson," Percy pressed the button on the side of his helmet and opened it revealing his face, "and I'm not exactly from around here."

"Are you here to help?" the man asked in a brooding tone.

Percy nodded, "anyway I can."

"Wait, you're just a kid!" green Lantern exclaimed, "what are you 17?"

Percy shrugged, "14 actually"

"14?! You can't be here! You're barely old enough to drive!"

Percy shrugged, "I can run faster than any car and can lift building over my head, I think I'm more than qualified to be here. Plus you don't have a right to talk. You're all grown ass men wearing a skin tight spandex. At last I'm wearing armour, and maybe Batman as well, but the rest of you look like a 80's rock and roll band."

"He got us there lantern," a new voice called out.

The three heroes, plus Percy, turned and saw a man floating in mid air. Percy's jaw dropped at the sight. This being could be called the very pinnacle of human evolution. He had enough muscles to make even Hercules jealous.

"Y-You can fly?" Percy asked in amazement as the man landed before them. There was no heavy winds surrounding him like Thalia always had when flying, there was no propulsion system on his back or any other piece of technology. It was just him.

"Yes," the man smiled, "you really aren't from around here are you?"

Percy shook his head as he looked at the giant 'S' written on the man's blue armored suit. "Superman?"

The man nodded, "so you have heard of me?"

"Yeah," Percy looked at his name and title;

 **Clark Kent, Superman**

 **Lv- 83**

Percy's jaw dropped, "dude, are you even human?"

Hal chuckled as he leaned on Percy, "hell no kid, haven't you heard? He's an alien!"

"What?!" Percy yelled out.

"Yeah," Hal smiled.

Percy turned to Superman, "like from outer space?"

The man nodded, "yes."

Percy waited, but his powers picked up no lies. It could be because it wasn't working like the rest of them, but Percy didn't think so.

"Well…...fuck me," Percy sighed, "this world is so fucking broken. First flying monsters and superheroes. Now a real life alien."

"This world?" Batman repeated, "are you saying you aren't from this world?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I'm from a parallel universe. Long story short, something pulled me here. Something, I think, that is related to these Parademons flying around."

"Parademons?" The Flash asked, "is that what these things are called?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. And apparently they serve someone known as Darkseid."

"How do you know all of this?" Batman asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"It's one of my powers," Percy shrugged.

"Really?" Batman drew a small metal object that was in the shape of a bat, "do you really expect us to believe that?"

"Batman the kids telling the truth," Superman spoke up, "I listen to his heartbeat, he didn't lie."

"You can listen to my heartbeat?" Percy asked in amazement, "dude, what can't you do?"

"I still don't trust him," Batman narrowed his eyes, "he could be the enemy sent to infiltrate us and destroy us from the inside out."

"Hey now that's not fair," Hal stepped up, "he saved those civilians lives, and he revealed his secret identity to us. I mean come on Bat's you trust us don't you! And today is the first day we meet!"

"I don't trust you," Batman replied, "but I know you. I have never heard of him. A being of his power, there should at least rumors going around about him. And the fact that he isn't shy to show off is just another example that he should at least have a title or a name for himself set by the public."

"Well I did say I came from another world," Percy stepped up.

"Ah guys," the Flash called.

"Another world, right," Batman narrowed his eyes, "next thing you'll tell me is that you are also a god or something."

"Demigod actually," Percy glared, "and I don't like your tone."

"Guys you should really look at this!" Flash called out.

"If you don't like my tone tough," Batman growled, "I don't care what you do or don't like."

"You should," Percy smiled, "Bruce." Batman's eyes widened in horror.

"GUYS!"

"What?!" Percy and Batman snapped turning towards the Flash.

"THAT!" Flash pointed at a huge swarm of Parademons flying towards them from the city. Luckily it was not the same direction that the civilians came from.

"About time!" Percy shut down his helmet and readied his blade, "I have some major anger issues to work out!"

They are readied themselves for the new wave of Parademons when suddenly a new voice roared out, "CREATURES OF EVIL!"

A red and blue blur rocketed passed them and into the swarm of Parademons with flashes silver that cut everything it meet. Several demons fell before the mysterious figure as slowly it also slowed down.

It was a woman wearing what looked like a one piece swimsuit which was very thickly armoured. She had silver bracelets and a silver tiara with a red corset and blue boots.

She crashed into and through the swarm of demons slaying them with her sword, which looked very similar to the two Percy was carrying.

"Is she with you?" Superman asked.

Percy shook his head, "I thought she was with you."

"Dibs," Green Lantern called out.

"BACK TO HADES WITH YOU ALL!" the mysterious woman roared out. Percy smiled, 'finally someone who speaks my language!'

"Let's do this!" Percy channeled mana the crystal in his forehead and summoned forth all his servants. Marcia, Zed, Craig, Timmy, Alecto and Alcyoneus. Since this was another world Gaea wouldn't be able to sense the giant here, Percy hoped.

"Holy shit!" Flash exclaimed.

"What are these things!" Green Lantern's ring started to glow dangerously as Superman also grew alert.

"Relax, their with me," Percy spoke quickly.

"Master," they bowed to Percy.

Percy nodded, "simple protection mission guys. Protect and evacuate all humans. And if you see things like that," Percy pointed at the Parademons, "kill them."

They nodded and quickly ran away from Percy. Maric and Alecto flew, Zed and Craig ran. Timmy used his wind control to guide him away while Alcyoneus simply walked.

"What were they?" Batman asked.

"Support," Percy said as he activated his strengthening skills again, "now we can fight without worrying about civilians getting in our way."

 **STR- 1,332,530**

Percy then charged ahead with Superman at his side and the Flash leading, guess like Argo even he was faster than Percy's max speed.

They joined the battle and started to beat on the Parademons. Percy swung his blades like a madman, each strike carried out was fast and deadly. But Percy didn't lose control, not even for one second.

"You are a fierce warrior!" the woman exclaimed as she threw a bunch of Parademons away with a swing of her arms.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too!" Percy kicked a Parademon so hard it's head exploded from the force while sending the monsters behind it flying back.

"You both are very strong!" Superman called out as he threw a tanker at the monsters while Batman blew it up using an exploding bat shaped projectile.

"We know!" Percy and the woman called out as they started working together seamlessly. It was like every motion they made mirrored the other one's. Soon Percy and her were working in harmony, they formed a wall of death, a storm of swords. Percy knew her moves well, they were definitely Greek in nature.

Ping!

 **You have learned a new skill through your 'Photographic Reflexes' skill!**

 **Amazonian Style, Lv- 25 (90%)**

 **The way of the sword taught by the amazons for ages past. It focuses on speed and agility, since it is used by women who often have to fight against bigger and stronger opponents.**

 **+30 Dex while in use**

 **+60% damage bonus**

Percy was surprised at the new skill but pushed the box away. He didn't have time to deal with this right now, plus changing styles in the middle of a battle like this would definitely lead to injuries he could have avoided.

"You have been trained well warrior," the woman called out as Percy threw a Parademon into the one she was currently engaging.

"Thanks, you Greek?" Percy asked as he used his blood control to use the spilled blood as weapons and cut down even more Parademons. The blood blades tore through the enemy ranks causing even more blood to be spilt for Percy to use.

"Indeed I am, my name is Diana, I am the princess of the Amazons!" Diana kicked a monster away with her foot, she definitely had some kind of super strength.

 **Diana, Princess of the Amazons**

 **Lv- 45**

"Cool. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy used the trails of blood he controlled and sent wave after wave of the liquid slicing off parts of the Parademons causing them to back away from them both.

"Truly?" Diana asked in amazement, "I did not know Poseidon had a son!"

"Demigods aren't common here?" Percy asked as he attacked the monsters still plaguing Diana. The two Greek warriors drove the monsters back.

"They are not, the last one was born many years ago," Diana exclaimed, "and the last son of Poseidon many decades ago."

"Well shit," Percy a frown formed underneath his helmet, "well it doesn't matter."

"Look out!" Diana said as a swarm of parademons came for them

"I got it," Percy then reached down to the water below their feet as suddenly giant hands of water broke through the wooden docks and grabbed Parademons by the fist full. Percy then proceeded to smash them against one another destroying them into pieces.

"Amazing," Diana exclaimed, "you truly are the son of Poseidon."

"Looks like we scared them off," Hal exclaimed as he floated in mid air surrounded by an aura of green energy. Percy was surprised, he didn't know Ion's powers could be used like that.

"No," Batman spoke, "they're assembling."

And they were. All of the ones that survived their encounter with the heroes were now flying into the sea circling around in the far away distance. It was almost like they were waiting for something.

"What are they doing?" The Flash asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied, "b-but….something's coming," Percy felt it through his connection to the sea. "Something big is about to pop out of the ocean."

KAKOOOM!

A burst of red energy exploded out from underneath the water causing a tsunami wave to come towards the city.

"Get down!" He exclaimed as he formed some kind of hard green light structure out of his ring. It was a wall as he tried to put it on the docks to protect the city from the 50 foot wave of water.

"Don't' bother Hal," Percy said as he put both his hands up, "I got this."

"What are you...talking, about..." Hal trailed off as he stopped and started.

The water was still. It looked like it was frozen, but the water was still flowing. Slowly it started to move backwards and into the ocean once again returning to normal. Percy sighed as he put both hands down, that wasn't exhausting to him in the least, guess that just went to show how much stronger he was now.

"How did you do that?" Superman asked.

"I told you," Percy took a deep breath, "I'm a son of Poseidon. A demigod."

"Guys," The Flash called out, "I think you all need to look at this."

They looked and standing where the red beam of energy was a giant alien like watchtower. It had several Parademons flying in and out of it with gold and green lining its surface. It was definitely part of the Darkseid's army, and that was also where the Parademons took the humans they captured. Rocks were all over the surface, it was like the thing stood on an island of itself. Definitely something Percy was interested in.

"What is that thing?" Hal asked as he floated down to ground level.

"I was hoping you all could tell me that," came a new voice. The group turned and there stood another Parademon. They got ready to attack it only for the monster to fall down revealing a golden trident impaled on it's back.

"They were in the water too," a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up and pulled the trident out of the monster's back. He wore an chainmail armour similar to Percy's hardened silk suit. Only difference was that it was orange.

He spun the golden trident around with one hand and asked, "so who's in charge here? I vote me."

"Who are you?" Superman asked immediately going on the defensive.

"They call him Aquaman," Batman supplied.

"Aquaman? I thought Aquaman was a sketch on Conan O'Brien," Hal commented.

"I assure you I am very real," the blonde stranger replied.

"Great first Batman's real and now this," Hal threw his hands up, "what's next? Gods?"

"Be polite Lantern," Flash whispered to his friend.

Percy wanted to tell Hal that there were Gods but he was currently too busy looking at Aquaman's trident. Something felt off about that thing. It was like Percy had seen it somewhere before. Somewhere…..

"Hey! That's my dad's trident!" Percy exclaimed, "dude! So not cool!"

Aquaman looked confused, "I'm sorry?"

"That trident!" Percy pointed at the golden weapon, "it's my dad's!"

"And who exactly is your father?"

"Poseidon!"

Aquaman looked confused when Diana spoke up, "he speaks the truth. The way Perseus controlled the ocean is proof that he is in fact a son of Poseidon."

"Ah sure," Aquaman said nervously, "look dude this is one of the seven treasure of Atlantis, it's a symbol given to the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis. Yeah it's called the Trident of Neptune, but that doesn't make it so."

Percy blinked, "so….it's just a cheap knock off?"

"NO! It's the symbol of the king of Atlantis!"

"Right, but it's not my dad's trident. That would make this look like a toothpick."

"ARGH! You are so annoying!"

Hal sighed, "welcome to the club man."

"I am the king of Atlantis boy!" Aquaman shouted, "and you will give me the proper respect I deserve."

"Dude when I meet my dad for the first time I punched him in the face. In front of all the other Olympians. When I meet Ares, the God of War, I sodomized him using Zeus's lightning bolt. So if you think I'm going to treat you with respect just because you own a fancy gold toothpick you are dead wrong."

Batman spoke up, "enough. Aquaman, why are you here?"

The orange mail wearing king glared at Percy as he pointed at the Parademon, "these things started showing up underwater. Put some kind of bomb down there and blew a hole creating some kind of portal. Dozens flew out. We managed to drive them back and I came up here to assess the situation. You all obviously gathered to fight them off."

"Huh," Flash said, "guess….we kind of did."

"But I don't see a leader," Aquaman spoke.

"Then you're obviously not looking at me," Batman exclaimed.

"Oh give me a break," He exclaimed, "why the hell should we listen to you?"

"Because I'm the only one here who has experience leading a team," Aquaman replied.

Percy looked at the men's title;

 **Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis**

 **Lv- 38**

"Actually I have experience leading the Amazon's," Diana spoke, "and have been doing it for years."

"And I have lead an army of demigods before," Percy said, "that doesn't make me a good leader though."

"Etherway we need to do something, now," Superman stepped up, "these things are taking people into that watchtower, we need to stop them."

"Right," Aquaman agreed, he turned to Hal, "we need a lure."

"Why are you looking at me?" Hal asked.

"Your bright and shiny," Arthur explained.

"I'm not a fish pal, so don't treat me like one."

"Look we aren't going to save people by sitting around and arguing," Percy spoke, "we need to stick together Hal."

"I am not taking orders from you kid," Green Lantern sneard, "you may be powerful but this guy is shit," he pointed at Aquaman, "I mean what can you do?"

" **FOR DARKSEID!** " a huge swarm of Parademons swooped down from the watchtower and charged at the assembled heroes.

"I got this," Percy stepped up.

"No," Arthur stopped him, "allow me." Arthur then pressed his fingers to his temple and focused. Suddenly Percy felt a mental command come out of Arthur. It was reacting to the Godly side of Percy's mind, Percy couldn't understand what he was saying, but he knew he was trying to do something.

Suddenly the water in front of them exploded outwards as sharks jumped out and caught several Parademons in their jaws ripping them into shreds. A single Parademon escaped and charged Arthur. Percy was about to step in and help when Arthur moved.

The king of Atlantis discovered the monster by plunging his trident through it's head killing it instantly. He then threw it over his head and into the water giving it as a snack for a nearby shark,

Hal started, "well….never mind."

"I so have to learn how to do that," Percy exclaimed as he looked to the destruction Arthur caused, "dude, you are awesome. Still doesn't change the fact your trident is lame though" Aquaman groaned but said nothing in response.

"So you can control sea creatures?" The Flash asked.

Aquaman nodded, "yes."

"Incoming!" Batman cried out as the remaining of the Parademon wave crashed into them.

Percy and Diana stood back to back as they fought together. She fought like a warrior possessed, Percy was reminded of the way Clarisse fought, fury and all.

Flash and Superman used their advanced speed to make sure the Parademons are contained while Batman and Aquaman fought them one on one.

"Look out!" Hal cried out as he formed a green hard light shield in front of the group blocking a hail of bullets fired at them from a squad of oncoming helicopters.

"Shit!" Percy cursed as he jumped in front of Diana, the bullets didn't even harm him as he protected Diana from the bullets.

"I didn't need your help Perseus," Diana said as she pushed the demons back, "I could have handled it."

"I'm sure," Percy said, "but I would rather not risk it!"

"I see," Diana threw back all the demons around them as Percy used his telekinetic powers the lift the Parademons and move them in front of the oncoming bullets. "Who taught you to fight?"

"I kind of learn the whole fighting thing by myself," Percy began to throw the dead Parademon bodies at the live ones slowing them down allowing the bullets from the chopper to cut them down.

"Very impressive," Diana smiled, "I am eager to ask you for a duel Perseus after this."

"You know what, sure," Percy lifted up several Parademons and crashed them into the sea and kept them there until they drowned, "that is after this is all over."

"Agreed!" Diana smiled.

"We need to shut them down!" Superman yelled out as he put his hands up to deflect the bullets coming for his face.

"Shut them down?" the Flash exclaimed, "they're the US government Superman! Their just doing their job!"

"Look Barry you seem like you're a good person who's trying to do the right thing," Superman then started to float, "but the same can't always be said to people in positions of high authority."

He then took off towards the helicopters like a bullet from a gun.

"Shit," the Flash cursed a she took off leave a trail of lighting behind him as he ran across the ocean surface, "the government is so going to be pissed at me."

Superman threw men out the helicopter while the Flash caught them and carried them to land one by one. Soon the helicopters were empty as they slowly started to come crashing down into the ocean.

"The demons are retreating again!" Diana exclaimed as everyone stayed on alert, ready for anything.

BOOM!

Another one of those white portals opened up as something stepped out of it. This new being wore silver and looked...human?

"I got it!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the being using one of his constructs in the shape of a human hand.

"Hal no!" Batman examined, "he's not one of them?"

"What?"

"I got this," Percy exclaimed as he caught the mysterious being using his telekinetic powers and slowly brought said person down;

 **Victor Stone, Football Prodigy**

 **Lv- 23**

Percy placed him down as Aquaman held him up, "it's just a kid wearing some kind of armour."

"That's not armour, that's him," Diana exclaimed. Percy looked at the man and sure enough the metal wasn't armour, it was skin. He was some kind of…cyborg. His left eye was red and only the right portion of his face was seen. Ether he must be suffering from burns or something or the rest of his body was robotic.

Diana was immediately at his side as she held his hand, "who are you? Do you need help?"

"N….o, no. T-they go world to world….he's coming…..right now," Victor spoke in a very human voice.

"Who is?" Batman asked.

BOOOOM!

A bright light exploded away from them near the entrance of the port. It was another one of those portals, this one however was bigger than any of the others before. A silhouette of a giant humanoid like creature walked out.

He was bigger than Alcyoneus, far bigger. Percy couldn't even comprehend what he was looking at. His face was very rough, almost stone like. He wore blue and grey armour around his body with an inverted omega symbol right in the middle of his chest. His eyes glowed red as he smirked menacingly at them.

"I'm guessing he's the bad guy," Hal said as they all looked at the new commer.

"Gee thanks captain obvious, we never would have figured that out," Percy commented as he looked at the things title;

 **Darkseid, Ruler of Apokolips**

 **Lv- ?**

" **I am Darkseid,** " the thing's voice grumble out, " **kneel before me!** "

He stomped on the ground causing a major Earthquake that knocked down everyone off of their feet and to the ground. Building fell down on top of them burying them all under rubble. Percy felt it in his bones, a feeling he hadn't felt since Alaska, fear.

As a building came crashing down Percy turned to Batman, the rest of them could handle themselves but as far as Percy knew he was only human. He jumped up and put himself between the man and the building causing it to break down over his back.

"Fuck," Percy clenched his teeth as a sharp piece of metal hit his spine. There wasn't much damage though, thanks to the armour.

 **Defence -** **432,851,332**

Percy had lost 10,000 defence points from that. He looked down, "are you okay?"

Batman nodded, "are you?"

"Yeah, never better," Percy groaned as he pushed the building easily off of him. Those building lifting exercises really do help in the long run.

"NO! STOP!"

BOOM!

Percy and Batman turned to see Darkseid blast a set of fighter jets with what looked like laser beams that came out of his eyes.

Flash was up already, he was the one who had screamed. Darkseid turned to him.

Batman pulled Percy back, "we need to pull back, make a plan and regroup."

Percy nodded, the rest of them would be fine, he needed to make sure people weren't hurt because of that mini Earthquake Darkseid made.

"Flash," Superman groaned out as he got up. Darkseid then shoot two red laser beams out of his eyes and at the heros who took off at superhuman speeds. The lasers however didn't stop, it seems they were locked in on them.

Percy cursed, "Batman, get the others and keep them safe. I'll need to make sure Darkseid doesn't try and destroy the planet or something."

Batman wanted to argue but before he could Percy was gone in a blur of speed.

"YO! UGLY!" Percy roared as he launched a huge boulder at Darkseid.

" **Pathetic,** " the thing grumbled as he flicked the stone away with his fingers.

"Well, so is your father's pull out game!" Percy yelled as he threw a punch at Darkside only to have the monster catch it with his bare hands.

A shock wave of force exploded out, the stones behind Darkside flew away, but he didn't budge an inch. Percy threw his other hand out only for Darkseid to catch that as well. He smirked.

" **Impressive boy** ," He started to twist Percy's hands, " **your strength is on par with even the kryptonian.** "

"Well your breath is on par with the New York sewage system!" Percy clicked his heels activating the hidden blades in them. He then swung at Darkseid's side only for the celestial bronze blade to not even cut into the monster's armour.

Percy looked horrified, "h-how?"

" **You are not of this Earth, are you,** " Darkseid smirked, " **yes...yes….a dimension walker. Truly a rare thing to see one other than myself.** "

Percy's eyes shot open in panic, 'this guy….he knows.'

" **When I am done with this world, I'll come for yours as well,** " the monster swore, " **all versions of Earth will be mine.** "

Percy's eyes flashed red. He imagined this thing bringing his army to his world, to his people. He imagined Thalia and the others fighting, and dying. Percy's eyes turned red;

Ping!

 **Perk: 'Le Bete' activated! You gained +20 to all stats!**

" **No, it won't,** " Percy growled, " **it will never be yours. As long as I live not one of your Parademons will step foot in my world!** "

" **Then die!** "

Darkseid twisted his wrists snapping both of Percy's arms. The pain should have hit Percy hard but Gamer's body blocked it out. Percy knew he couldn't punch his way out of this, so he didn't something he promised himself he would never do.

Percy reached out with his mind and felt Darkseid's preceness. He then used Molecular manipulation and started to tear into the monster's arms as blood vessels and bones started to break apart under Percy's touch.

" **What are you doing?!** " Darkseid threw Percy to the side as he held his bleeding arms.

Percy landed on his feet and began to heal himself with his healing skills. His bones snapped back into place as Percy sighed in relief, " **who said I was done with you Darkseid?** "

" **Just for that will make sure to hunt down your world in particular and kill it,** " Darkseid growled as a red aura surrounded itself around his hands, " **now die!** "

A blast of red energy rocket towards Percy. He lifted a boulder and placed it in front of him. He knew this wouldn't be enough, and he waited for impact.

"Hang on kid!" Hal's voice came up as he created a wall of green energy in front of Percy protecting him from the blast.

"Thanks," Percy lifted the boulder and threw it over the wall of energy towards Darkside who didn't even bother lifting a hand to block it.

"He's a monster," Diana exclaimed as she and the others slowly came up from their little rest.

"Anyone got an idea on how to beat him?" Aquaman asked.

"I thought you were the leader?" Hal asked with a smirk.

"Oh so now I'm the leader?"

Suddenly a red and yellow blur came towards them. The Flash stopped before them panting. He looked haggard, part of his costume was torn up, "they took Superman!"

"How?" came the rough voice of Batman.

"H-he got hit with one of Darkside's laser beams. A Parademon then came in and swooped him away."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Let's ask him," Arthur said as they all turned to Darkseid.

"Happy too," Hal said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm not with you guys," Victor, the human cyborg was finally on his feet again..

"Your human dude, you are with us," Percy pointed at Darkseid, "besides I don't think Easter Island head over there cares for the difference."

"Anyone has a plan?" Diana asked.

"I think I do," Percy said, "I need some time though."

"No problem," Green Lantern started to fly, "I got this."

Percy nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Percy then turned around and vanished into the city running as fast as he dared to go while inside the populated area.

"What do you think he has in mind?" Aquaman asked.

"Something good I hope," Victor spoke as he looked at Darkseid in fear, "because I really don't want to go up against this guy."

"You won't have to," Hal smirked, "sit back and watch kid."

"Hal NO!" Batman yelled out but the Green Lantern was already flying overhead to meet the giant ruler of worlds.

Green Lantern rose up and created a giant morningstar out his construct and smash it down over Darkseid's head. The monster didn't even flinch. He grumbled, " **pathetic.** "

He then lifted his hands up in the air and smashed it into the ground sending waves of his mysterious red energy at Hal.

The Green Lantern thought quick on his feet as he brought up a shield. The red energy tore through it sending Hal flying back and into a building.

" **Puny Lantern,** " Darkseid chuckled, " **I have killed hundreds of you before. And they were far more skilled at this than you.** "

"Oh yeah?" Hal got up as blood trickled down the open wound on his head, "well then I'm going to be the first lantern that will kick your ass!"

Hal then charged again and began sending energy blast at the monster. Darkseid didn't even flinch as he moved, grabbing Hal out of the air and slamming him into the ground over and over again.

"Get off of him!" Diana roared as she and Aquaman charged at the monster.

The monster snarled as he threw Hal across the air. He was just about to land on a pile of rocks when the Flash blurred into place and caught his friend. Barry looked down, Hal was unconscious, his body was broken and beaten badly. The Flash zoomed into the city, he needed to get the Lantern away from the fight.

The two warriors began their duel with Darkseid. They swung their weapons against the beast as Darkseid kept sending blast of red energy at them both. Diana jumped up and brought her blade down across Darkseid's shoulder's only for the thing to blast her back with a concentrated beam of his energy.

"Diana!" Arthur yelled as he growled at Darkseid, "you'll pay for that."

" **No, I don't think I will,** " his eyes glowed bright as red beams exploded outwards. Aquaman turned and ran towards the water, but before he could reach it the beams connected with him exploding behind him.

"ARGH!" Aquaman roared out as he was sent flying across the air with his orange chain mail ripped to pieces. His trident remained, stuck into the ground, knocked away from the force of impact.

Darkseid smirked as he turned away and began to walk into the city.

"Wait," Batman called out as he stood on top of a huge pile of rubble looking down at the interdimensional invader, "what do you want?"

" **What I want is of no concern to you, mortal.** "

"It is when you invade my world," Batman snarled back, "why are you here?"

" **Do you really think your little snarl can scare me?** "

"No, but I know plenty of people who can."

" **Really? Who?** "

"Superman for one."

" **The kryptonian is already being taken care off.** "

"There are others just as strong as him."

" **Like who?** "

Batman smirked, "like the 12 year old boy did that to your arms."

Darkseid growled as his eyes started to glow red. Batman got ready to move when suddenly, "I told you Batman," Darkseid turned to see Percy standing next to a giant being with metallic features and reptilian feet, "I'm 14."

" **YOU!** " Darkseid roared as he sent out his laser beams that twisted and turned flying right at Percy's stationary form.

"Don't bother," Percy summoned two large stone in front of them beams. But instead of hitting the stones the beams changed directions in mid flight and went around the stones and towards Percy.

"Huh, that's new, no matter," Percy snapped his fingers and Alcyoneus lifted one Haki coated in front of the attack.

The resulting explosion shook the entire block, but as the smoke cleared it showed Percy and Alcyoneus standing straight with not a scratch on them.

" **How did you do that?!** "

"Alcyoneus, I think he wants a demonstration of what Haki can do. Be a dear and show him would you?"

The metal man smiled, " **with pleasure master**."

The giant launched himself at Darkseid as the two humongous beings began doing battle. Alcyoneus punched Darkseid across the face causes the monster to cut his lips. Darkseid roared as he covered his fists with red energy and started to wail on the Giant. Wave after wave of energy exploded outwards as the two divine beings began to tear the city apart.

Percy ran towards Diana fallen form. She groaned as she picked herself up. "You okay Princess?" Percy asked as the Amazonian slowly got on her feet.

"I-I'm fine. His powers though, I have never seen anything like it," Diana groaned as Victor Stone and Batman regrouped around them.

"How long can your support hold him off?" Batman asked.

"Long enough," Percy replied, "but they may end up destroying the city as a result." A huge fissure was created in the ground as Alcyoneus was sent flying into a building by Darkseid. The Giant had Haki coating him from head to toe, but Darkseid's attacks were starting to break through it.

Alcyoneus grinned, " **I'm going to enjoy breaking you boy!** "

" **Foolish beast,** " Darkseid roared, " **you cannot hope to kill me! I am a God!** "

" **Yes, but the very reason for my birth is to kill Gods!** " Alcyoneus charged as he sent huge chunks of metal at the self proclaimed God. Darkseid blasted the debris away as he began fighting the Giant again.

"Who is that?" Diana asked, "he seems familiar."

"It's kind of a long story Diana, I'll explain later," Percy looked around, "where's Hal, Flash and Aquaman?"

"Hal got beaten badly," Batman growled out, "the fool. Flash took him away from the battle. And Aquaman," Batman turned to the sea.

Percy sighed, "if he's anything like the Atlanteans on my Earth he will be fine. Water heals us. But for now we fight without him," Percy then reached out telekinetically and locked onto Arthur's trident. It shook slightly before it exploded out of the ground and into Percy's awaiting hand. The moment Percy wrapped his hands around the golden trident a burst of energy ran through him;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a Godly weapon that you can connect with!**

 **+100% HP**

 **+100% MP**

 **0 Mana cost for water control**

 **Absolute control over all sea creature**

 **Trident of Neptune,**

 **A weapon of the god Poseidon/Neptune that can only be used by those of his blood. It is currently being used as a symbol of leadership for the Atlanteans.**

 **User gets;**

 **+100% HP**

 **+100% MP**

 **Perfect water control**

 **Absolute control over all sea creature**

Percy's red eyes glowed with power. Diana could see them glowing brightly even through his helmet.

"He was wrong," Percy smirked, "this isn't just a symbol of power. This is my dad's trident," Percy spun the weapon around, "time to show Darkseid the power of a Greek demigod."

"Keep him distracted and away from civilians," Batman said, "I'll try to find Superman."

"How are you planning on getting there?" Percy asked looking at the watchtower in the middle of the sea.

"We can go together. Maybe if we surrender ourselves to a few parademons they will take us to the tower and we can save Superman from there.," Diana said putting away her sword.

"No, you and Percy are our heavy hitters. We need you on the ground."

"No Batman," Percy spoke, "we need the real heavy hitter. I've seen what Superman can do, I may have his strength but only he can use it properly. Get him, me and Vic here will hold off Darkseid."

"Wait what?" Victor asked in confusion, "no way, I am so not fighting that!" He pointed at Darkseid who had ripped one Alcyoneus's arms clean off and was using that as a club to beat down on the Giant.

"Look we don't' have much time," Percy spoke, "Batman, Diana, get to Superman and bring him back. Hurry."

Batman nodded, he knew better than to argue. Percy had a valid point. "Fine, but you two better not destroy the world while we're gone."

Percy smirked and nodded. Batman and Diana then took off walking into the city hoping to find a few Parademons they could hitch a ride on.

Percy turned to Victor, "now, we fight."

"I said it before, I'm not fighting. I can't even-"

"-No," Percy cut in, "no more excuses. Look Vic you came here for a reason. You warned us about what is coming, you warned us, you came to us. Whether you like to admit it or not you are a someone who can now help save the lives of hundreds of people, understand? This power is a gift, use it properly, use it to save the lives of the people you care about."

Victor looked at Percy and amazement, "I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just me. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Then don't believe in yourself. Believe in me, who believes in you. Look man I don't know what you can do, but I'm guessing since you can open those white portals you must also have some sort of weapon up your sleeve. So come with me Vic, our entire world is in danger, are you really going to just sit there with your dick in mouth while you could be making an actual difference in the world?"

The man looked at Percy and sighed, "you're right…...God dammit I might die, but you're right." He lifted his left hand which transformed into a cannon like appendage, "let's go kick some ass."

Percy grinned, "at a boy." The two heros charged ahead running towards Darkseid.

Alcyoneus was bleeding oil out of one stump of an arm. He was currently bashed into the side of a building with Darkseid standing before him with a car on each hand.

" **You have been a worthy foe,** " Darkseid smashed one care into the Giant, " **It is sad to see you enslaved to a child like that.** "

Alcyoneus spat out a wad of oil, " **you know why that is?** "

Darkseid smashed the other car into him before grabbing the Giant by the throat and liting him upwards, " **I frankly don't care.** "

The Giant smiled, " **you should. The reason I serve him is because I lost to him.** "

" **What?** "

" **Yes. And if you think I'm tough you should see what he can do.** "

Darkseid narrowed his eyes, " **he will die like the rest of the worms.** "

" **Not bloody lucky pal. He might be a fucking demigod, but if I had to chose between him and you, I would chose him. You're on our planet freak, you will learn what that means.** "

" **This dust ball isn't worth the space it occupies. The parasites known as man is nothing more than tools waiting to be enslaved.** "

" **I agree, but not all of the beings living on this world is a chimp. Some of us, are God's.** "

Darkside eye's glowed red, " **and yet you will die like a worm.** " Red beams blasted forward shredding Alcyoneus in wisps of grey smoke. Darkseid huffed as he turned around to walk into the city, he still hadn't found _her_ yet. He didn't know where _she_ was, but when he takes over this world he will have all the time in the universe to search.

He walked down the street as Parademons swarms around him. The humans were already emptying out their city, it seemed that there some kind of creatures helping them fight of the Parademons and leading them outside. Darkseid received reports of wolves with wings along with a woman with bat like features. But it didn't matter, he would rule them all.

Just then a flash of yellow lighting zipped before him and the Flash stood there in front of Darkseid's path.

" **Get out of my way speedster,** " Darkseid raised an arm sending a blast of red energy at the hero only for him to easily dodge the relatively slow attack.

"I'm not letting you take another step into this city," Flash said as he stood his ground.

" **How? You are but one.** "

"And now he's three!" Percy called from behind Darkseid. He suddenly appeared behind the dark god and charged him with the trident of Neptune plunging it into his back causing the monster to scream in pain.

" **ARGHH!** " Darkseid roared as he swung in a blind rage tossing Percy across the air with trident in hand.

"I got you!" Victor ran as he grabbed Percy before he fell head first into the ground. He placed Percy down and they stood next to the Flash.

"Between just the three of us, I think I may have pissed my pants a little," Flash said with a grin.

" **You will all die!** " Darkseid roared as he sent out his laser beams that were aimed at Percy.

"All you supervillain types always say the same thing," Percy said as he relaxed his form leaning on the trident.

"Percy look ou-" Flash tried to warn Percy but just the the red laser beams reached the demigod, and then went right through him as his body exploded into blue and green smoke.

"NO!" Flash yelled out fearing Percy's death. Victor leveled both arms at Darkseid and his army and started blasting them with pure energy.

"He was just a kid!" Flash yelled as he burst into yellow lighting rushing into the army. The two heroes tore into the Parademons. Victor took on all the ones flying while the Flash started punching them with enough momentum to turn their bodies into mush.

" **Enough!** " Darkseid then lifted a huge boulder the size of a truck with his mind and threw it at Victor. The cyborg dodged easily enough but the Parademons didn't let him get on his feet as they started to wail on him.

" **You will all die!** " Darkseid roared as he lifted more soldier with his telekinetic abilities and began throwing them at Flash, trying to pin him down.

'Warning, body sustaining damage,' Cyborg's new digital mind told him. "I know!" Victor yelled out as suddenly flaps on his back opened up and thrusters activated launching him into the air and out of the dogpile of parademons.

"Vic!" Flash yelled out as the two meet up on the other side of road, "we can't take him!"

"We are going to have to try Flash!" Victor said as he cut off his thrusters, "and besides Percy has a plan."

"What?" Flash asked in shock. Vic smiled, he didn't say anything but point at Darkseid and his army.

Darkseid didn't bother going after the two heroes, as far as he was concerned they were nothing but bugs, not worth of his attention. The only person he should have been worried about was now gone, reduced to smoke.

The Dark God turned and began walking into the city, he wanted to see what his armies were winning him, see what will soon be his.

GROAN!

The ground beneath Darkseid's feet started to rumble. The invader narrowed his eyes as he looked to the ground below his feet. Something didn't feel right. Using his advanced senses he tried to figure out what.

"Water Storm!"

 **Water Storm, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Forms a storm by drawing water from all available sources.**

 **100 mana per 10 liters of water used**

 **Damage- Depends on the affected area.**

 **-18,200 Mana used!**

Just then the entire road he was standing in exploded outwards as all the sewage water below rose up like a tidal wave.

Darkseid and his entire army were swept into the harsh currents as the ground below four whole blocks of the city broke open. The waters grew faster and faster, the slowly raised up into the air like a tornado.

Buildings slipped into the sewages water as they started to break down into pieces. And just like that a whirlpool was created in the middle of Metropolis.

"Hows that Rocky?!" Percy's voice shouted from on top of building on the edge of all the destruction. He stood with the trident in hand and a grin on his face, "I figured you should get an in depth look at what all Earth has to offer! Next stop," Percy snapped his fingers lifting an open subterranean electric wire that he pulled from below the ground, "a very close look at our power systems!"

Percy threw the wire into the water below. The impurities helped the electric current travel faster as the entirety of Darkseid's army started to scream in terror. Cyborg had hacked into the city grid and diverted all the power to this one wire. A city wide blackout occurred as Darkseid roared in pain.

" **ARGH!** "

"What's wrong Grumpy? Sewage water not to your liking?" Percy asked as started to speed up the water current causing the Parademons to be bombarded with the broken chunks of buildings. Those that managed to fly away were quickly shot down by Victor's canons while the Flash went around the blocks to make sure people weren't affected by the damage Percy caused.

" **I WILL KILL YOU BOY!** " Darkseid roared out past the pain as he sent a shockwave of his red energy blasting all the water and chunks of stone away from him.

BOOM!

The explosion was strong enough to blow back nearby buildings as resulting shock wave caused an Earthquake with a magnitude of 5.5. This killed all the Parademons down there with him leaving Darkseid alone in the middle of a huge crater.

Percy smiled, this was exactly what he wanted.

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

The ping's just went on and on. For Percy it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

 **You have killed total of 350 beings while under the effects of 'Le Bete'! You have temporarily gained + 6 points to all stats!**

 **Total points gained for all stats- 2,100!**

Percy's felt his powers grow in leaps and bounds;

 **STR- 133,171 (+20+60+2+20)= 133,273 + 2,100 = 135,373**

 **VIT-100(+11+20+3+20)=154 + 2,100 = 2,254**

 **DEX-50(+11+20+ 5+20)=106 + 2,100 = 2,206**

 **INT-100 + 2,100 = 2,200**

 **WIS-53 + 2,100 = 2,153**

 **LUC-100 + 2,100 = 2,200**

Percy's strength also increased as Body Form increased the total amount of perk he had;

 **STR- 1,353,730**

Percy opened up his statue and looked at all the titles he had. He picked the leader one and activated it;

 **Leader- allows the user to control his troops easily giving a +10 to all stats for all subordinates.**

It wasn't much, but it would help. Percy flexed his muscles, it was time to end this.

He jumped from the roof and dived down towards Darkseid. Percy reached out with his mind and increased the range of his tactile telekinetic field. This was something he had been thinking for some time but never got around to implement.

Percy pushed against the air molecules around him and they pushed back. Though they were loosely packed, they were still there, so Percy could interact with them and use them to push himself through the air, guiding where he fell. Slowly, but surely, his telekinetic field allowed him to float in mid air, he smiled;

Ping!

 **You have unlocked a new ability via tactile telekinesis!**

 **Telekinetic flight, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **By pushing on the ground and the air via your telekinetic field you have obtained the ability to fly!**

 **Speed - 5 Kms/ Hr**

Percy swiped the box away, he could look at it later. He reached the center of the craters and then deactivate his powers, dropping down towards Darkside like a cannonball.

The Dark God looked up and sneered at Percy's falling form. His eyes glowed red as he sent out beams of energy at Percy.

Seconds before the beams hit him Percy turned into smoke. They passed right through him but circled around and came down. Percy moved to the side and turned solid, lowering the trident.

The red beams came closer and closer, Percy grinned, he was going to have to time this exactly right.

The beams came closer, Percy was only a few feet above Darkside. He thrusted the trident forward and pierced the dark god's shoulder. Percy then used the Flying God technique and kicked himself off of the trident so fast it looked like teleportation.

The red beams didn't have time to change. They didn't know where to go as Percy just seemed to disappear into nothing. So they just went forward, hitting Darkseid.

KAKOOM!

Percy appeared to the side as he skidded across the ground as he overshot the landing. He quickly pulled himself up and looked to see the smoking form of Darkside. Percy didn't let up as he reached out with his mind and ripped Aquaman's trident out of Darkseid's body.

The Flash and Victor appeared at his side. "You think he's down?" Flash asked.

"No," Percy and Victor responded as Darkseid picked himself up. His armour was covered with his own blood. His body glowed red with the mysterious energy he had. He turned towards Percy and stared.

" **What is your name boy?** "

"Why do you suddenly care?" Percy asked.

" **Because you have proven yourself more than worthy to be my opponent.** "

"Thanks, but it was a team effort."

" **You are a God among men boy. You can be great, you are as above them as I am.** "

"Is this the part where you ask me to join you?" Percy asked, "thanks, but no thanks. I don't plan on betraying humanity anytime soon."

" **Really? Not even if I can take you home?** "

Percy paused. The offer was tempting to say the least. Percy didn't know how he was going to get home, he didn't even know how he got here. All he knew that Darkseid was involved. And if he could bring him back….

Percy shook his head, "tempting, but no. I'll find my own way home. But for now, I'm going to make sure I put you under."

" **Bold words.** "

"I know."

" **You may have managed to injure me, but you cannot kill me. It would take an army of men and women at your calibre to even try!** "

"Then it's a good thing that's exactly what we have," Victor grinned as he accessed the MotherBox he had observed opening up a white portal behind them.

Percy expected another fight, but instead of an army, only three people walked out.

"You are going to regret ever coming here Darkseid," Superman called as he Diana and Batman walked out of the portal.

"Did you do that?" Flash asked Victor.

"Yeah," Vic nodded, "it's called a boom tube, I absorbed one of the machines that could create them, so I guess now I can too."

" **How did you free him?** " Darkseid sounded very angry, " **he was being protected by my greatest warriors!** "

"Not a match for an Amazon!" Diana smiled.

" **So the worms gather to try and fight back. No matter. If you all wish to die, do so together!** " Darkseid roared out as he sent out his laser beams at full force.

Superman stepped up and sent out his own laser beams. The two rays of energy crashed into each other, fighting for superiority. Finally the resulting feedback caused Superman to fly back while Darkseid simply fell to his knees.

"Superman!" Batman called out. Percy reached out and caught the man of steel with his mind as he carefully put him down.

Superman got on his feet and rubbed his head, "thanks."

Percy nodded, "not a problem. Now," Percy leveled the trident down at Darkseid who was cauterize his wounds with his laser beams, "any ideas on how to kill this guy?"

"I don't think we can," Batman said, "I overheard his fighters talking, it seems he truly is immortal."

"Then we send him back to wherever he came from," Flash suggested.

"Vic," Percy turned to the cyborg, "do you think you can do it?"

"I-I'll try," the half-man replied.

Batman nodded, "then until then we keep him occupied. Diana, Superman and Percy will do that. Flash is Hal arlight?"

"No," the single word was all he could say on the matter.

"Then we do this without him," Batman replied, "I know you might not be the strongest fighter we have Flash, but you're still the fastest. Keep me and Victor safe."

"And what about you?" Victor asked.

"If you can create one portal to send Darkseid away then you should be able to create more. Maybe even send every single Parademon in the world away."

Everyone went wide eyed at that. "D-do you think that's possible?" Vic asked in amazement.

"Yes, I do, but you are going to need more more range. Do you have a connection station?"

"I don't really think," the metal plate on Vic's forearm opened up revealing a data port, "huh, I guess I do."

"Then let's begin," Batman said as he drew out a data cable from one of his gauntlets, "I'll give you access to the Wayne Tower satelite, use that to boost your signal."

"While they take care of that we take care of him," Superman said as he began to float in the air while Percy and Dina charged on foot.

By now Darkseid had finished closing his wounds. It was patchy work, but at least he was not be bleeding. He looked at the approaching fighter and growled, " **BOY!** "

"UGLY!" Percy shouted back. Diana looked at him strangely. Percy shrugged, "what? I thought we were describing each other."

Superman threw a punch clocking Darkseid across the jaw. The God took a step back and smirked, " **the boy hits harder than you!** "

BOOM!

Superman was sent flying backwards across the air from Darkseid's hit. Percy and Diana run past him, they knew he could handle himself.

[You hit him high and I'll hit him low!] Percy called out in ancient greek as his spun his trident.

[Gladly!] Diana replied back as a smile came on her lips.

Percy reached Darkseid first as he swung the trident of Neptune low. Darkseid raised one foot and brought it down pinning the trident. Percy pulled the trident causing Darkseid to lose his balance.

"BEGON MONSTER!" Diana roared jumped up and thrusted her sword into his eyes blinding the God.

" **ARGH!** " Darkseid roared as he swung blindly hitting Diana, throwing her across the land.

"Don't forget about me!" Percy cried out as he readied the trident and lunged upwards stabbing Darkseid in the other eye blinding it fully.

" **BOY!** " Darkseid roared as Percy drew out the trident and kicked Darkseid pushing him backwards.

"Shut up you ugly looking mother fucker!" Percy cried out.

" **I will find your planet boy! I will not stop until it is nothing but an insignificant pile of dirt below my feet!** "

"We go it!" Victor cried out.

BOOM!

Thousands upon thousands of portals started to appear all around the world. Every parademon had a Motherbox with them, a teleportation device. Victor hacked into that and used it to force them all to return back to where they came from.

Behind Darkseid himself was a portal bigger than the rest. He was slowly dragged backward into the portal. He then grabbed the very edge of the portal and held on, refusing to let go.

Percy knew if he got anywhere close to that he wouldn't be able to get away from the pull of the portal in time. He needed a ranged attack, and he had just the one. Percy embedded the trident into the ground as he started to gather out all the remaining mana he had. It was different than his energy blasts, it was much bigger and the mana was concentrated.

However Percy had used most of his mana during the mini whirlpool he created to destroy Darkseid's army. He gathered what he had left and compressed it into a dense fit sized ball of energy.

Darkseid however wasn't going to just let him send him away. The dark God sent out a blast of his laser beams at Percy. The demigod looked up in horror. He didn't expect Darkseid to have recovered already. He couldn't stop what he was doing, he was a sitting duck.

But just then a red and blue blur appeared in front. Percy saw nothing but a red cape with a black 'S' on it as Superman stood in front of Percy taking the full blast of the attack.

"Clark!" Percy cried out.

"It's okay," Superman grunted in pain as he stayed his ground absorbing the attack, "just get it done!"

Percy nodded. He looked down at the small ball of blue and green mana he gathered in his arms. He focused as more and more energy poured out of him and into the orb.

 **-3,720 Mana used!**

Percy had poured everything he had into the orb. "Superman!" Percy cried out as he drew back his arms to the side holding the orb between his palms.

Superman put one foot forward and pushed himself towards Darkside. He put both hands in front of him and he fought against the blast. His feet dug into the Earth pushing back large amounts of dirt as he walked forward.

"Get ready Percy!" Superman called out, "I can feel it getting weaker! The moment he stops hit him with everything you got!"

"Right!" Percy planted both his feet into the ground and he lowered his body's center of gravity. Percy saw this once in an anime that Chad, his roommate in Nancy academy, introduced him to. He figured the bases of the attack would be the same, all he had to do now was pray to whatever God there was in the world that it would work.

Percy took as deep breath as he began to slowly increase the size of the ball of energy, "KA," the energy started to move violently, "ME," Percy's finger felt brittle as he tried to control all that energy between his hand, "HA," the mana he gathered was now slowly starting to vibrate the molecules in the air causing the sound of several ringing bells to be heard;

Ping ping! Ping ping!

"ME!" Percy's voice was as loud as it could go. He could feel the energy in hands just begging to be released.

Darkseid stopped his blast of energy, he was drained. The moment the blast stopped Superman jumped to the side, "now Percy!"

Percy swung his hands forward and opened his closed arms aiming the blast of energy at Darkseid, "HA!"

DOOOOM!

The beam of blue and green energy exploded outwards as it sailed through the air hitting Darkseid breaking his hold on the portal. " **I WILL RETURN!** "

The beam of energy threw him into the portal. "Close it Victor!" Batman yelled out as the half-human cyborg did just that shutting every single portal on Earth closing Darkseid's way to Earth.

Percy dropped down to his knees exhausted beyond belief. His fingers were sore, the armour luckily protect them from any damage such an attack could have caused.

Ping!

 **New mana based move created!**

 **KA-ME-HA-ME-HA, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **A concentrated beams of energy that can be shot out in one straight line.**

 **Cost- X amount of mana**

 **Damage- X amount of mana x 2**

Percy smiled, he honestly didn't think that would have worked. If he ever saw Chad again he swore he would buy the guy all the anime merchandise he wanted. Percy swiped the box and turned to Superman who stood next to him.

"You okay Percy?"

"Honestly? I have never felt more alive in my entire life," Superman offered a hand and Percy accepted.

"Is everyone okay?" Percy asked as he and Superman walked towards the group of gathered heros.

"All reports of Parademons attacks have stopped," Bataman reported, "and Victor here says that he can't detect any boom tubes active on our world."

"So that's it?" the Flash asked in amazement, "we saved the world?"

"What about the civilians?" Superman asked.

"I think they are fine," Percy said pointing at the edge of the crater in which they stood in. People came out in drove, thousands of them. And standing next to them were Percy's servants. Marcia had an entire family on her back while Zed and Craig stood protectively in front of their humans. Alceto however was flying overhead with Timmy next to her.

"Come here guys," Percy called out causing all the servants walk toward him, after ensuring the humans were safe.

"Any casualties?" Percy asked once they were close enough.

"No," said Alecto, "I managed to shoot down a couple of those Parademons though. Tough little things."

"Really? I figured you were tougher than that Alecto," Zed gave a sly comment infuriating the Fury.

"Wait, that's Alecto?" Diana asked in amazement, "Percy, why does a Fury obey you?"

"Oh, right. Well she tried to kill me once, I killed her first, and to basically cut a very long story short she kind of serves me now," Percy explained with a shrug.

"This is amazing," Diana said in wonder, "to enslave a Fury…."

"This is nothing," Timmy said with a shrug, "boss also controls Cerberus. Nice dog, needs to go out more though."

"Cerberus?!" Diana exclaimed.

"A story for another time," Percy said as he turned all his servants into smoke sucking them back into his crystal.

"Shit," a voice came from above. Everyone turned and saw Hal flying towards them with Arthur carried in a green sphere made with his ring, "did we miss out on all the fun?"

"Kind of," Flash grinned seeing his friend. Hal landed softly on the ground releasing Arthur from his sphere.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked, "Darkseid damaged you pretty badly."

"Ah, are you worried about me Bats?" Hal teased, "and I'm fine, kind of."

"No your not," Victor said as his machine body scanned Hal, "you have three broken ribs, the bone in your arm is broke in three places. Internal bleeding and I'm pretty sure your appendix just burst."

"Hal we need to you get to a hospital now," the Flash urged.

"Relax Barry I'll be fine," He waved his friend's concern.

"No, you won't," Percy spoke up. He reached into his inventory and pulled out a low grade potion. He downed it in one swing restoring 30% of his MP. He threw the bottle away and touched Hal, a golden light shined out causing everything in Hal's body to snap into place.

"What the-" Hail stopped as he felt his body suit underneath his skin. He expected pain but found none. He looked at himself, "I feel great!"

"All your injuries are gone," Victor said in astonishment, "P-Percy, what did you do?"

"I can heal people," Percy answered, "kind of a gift I got from the Golden Fleece."

"Percy, you and I must spend some time together," Diana said in excited disbelief, "I think you might have many a story to share."

Percy nodded, "yeah, anyway," Percy turned to Arthur, "you okay? If you want I can heal you as well."

"I'm fine," Aquaman replied, "the water healed most of my wounds."

Percy nodded, "figured. You Being Atlantean and all. Oh and by the way you were wrong," Percy grinned spinning Aquaman's trident, "this is my dad's trident."

"What?"

"Yup. Apparently if any of you guys use it nothing will happen, only Poseidon or his direct children can even hope to use it's full power."

"S-so what do you plan to do with it?" Arthur asked in a worried tone. He would have demanded the trident back, but he knew he was in no position to do so.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean," he threw the weapon to Aquaman who caught it easily, "it's your weapon."

"B-but-"

"Dude I'm not even from this world," Percy said as he pressed the button on the side of his helmet opening up his helmet, "the version of Poseidon on this world isn't really my dad. Besides, if he doesn't mind you guys using his weapon then who the fuck am I to say otherwise?"

Arthur looked at the weapon and then to Percy. He was astonished at Percy's actions and wanted to ask why anyone would ever give up a weapon of the Gods. But instead he smiled and bowed, "thank you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Percy bowed back, "your welcome, Arthur curry, king of Atlantis."

"Ah guys, maybe we should leave," Flash said as slowly all the humans that were at the edge of the crater began to reach the group in the center.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"We don't have the best reputation with the public," Superman explained.

"Yeah, they kind of hate us," Hal nodded in agreement.

"Why? You're all superheroes!" Percy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"People fear what they don't know," Batman said.

Percy looked at the people around them. Percy reached out with his powers of empathy and tried to feel out what the civilians felt. But instead of fear or anger, Percy felt only happiness, joy and hope. Percy smiled "actually, I think they know exactly who you are."

"You saved us!" one of the people suddenly cried out.

"You guys did it!" another man yelled out as he held his family close.

"You eight are the best!" a woman cried out as she helped her injured boyfriend stand up to get a good look at their heroes.

"You guys are heroes," Percy said, "and they know it."

"No," Diana said sharply. Percy looked concerned, but the princess smiled, "we are heroes."

Percy was surprised to be included when Hal patted him on the shoulder, "got to admit kid, you held your own. Hell you probably caused Darkseid more damage than any of us combined!"

"You may not be from this Earth Percy, but here you are a hero," Superman said putting an arm on his shoulder, "and I'm glad that you were here."

Percy smiled, "thank you," he looked at them all, "all of you."

"So how exactly are you going to get home?" Victor asked.

"I honestly don't know," Percy admitted, "I have a way," the new interdimensional travel skill, "but I'm not strong enough to use it."

"Well then for now you can stay here," Flash said, "and don't worry, we'll make sure nothing to bad happens to you."

Percy smiled and just as he was about to accept the Flash's help the ground started to shake;

BOOOOOM!

A new boom tube opened up in front of the heroes and Percy as they quickly got ready to face the new threat. Hal was covered with the green glow of Ion while Percy slammed down his helmet as he and Diana leveled their blades.

"Flash, Hal, get the civilians away!" Batman ordered out, "Victor I thought you said all the mother boxes here were fried?"

"They are," Victor claimed looking through his readings once again, "th-this is something else."

"What is it?" Superman asked as he, Arthur, Percy and Diana stood shoulder to ready to face the new threat.

"It's….I don't know," Victor admitted.

"PERCY!" Thalia's voice called out from inside the boom tube.

Percy's eyes shot up in recognition, "Thalia!"

Suddenly Thalia's figure appeared in the edge of the portal as he held out her hand, "grab my hand! We are going to try and pull you through!"

"I'm coming!" Percy turned to his new friend "I have to go."

"Then go!" Batman shouted. The rest of the heroes nodded in agreement as they all told Percy their goodbyes.

Percy nodded as he turned and ran toward the boom tube. He jumped towards the portal, he reached higher and higher, but it still wasn't enough. He pushed out his tactile telekinetic field and pushed himself higher grabbing Thalia's hand. The moment he did she pulled him through the portal as everything went white.

The boom tube closed leaving the heroes and humans baffled by what just happened.

 **With Percy;**

Percy was thrown out of the portal as he landed on something hard. He rolled along the floor until he suddenly stopped. His brain however was still ringing. He groaned as he blinked away the rush he felt in his head, it wasn't this bad when going through the portal into their world, maybe there was a reason.

Percy picked himself up as he opened up his helmet, "fuck me in the ass."

"PERCY!" Thalia's voice was heard. Percy turned to see his girlfriend on the ground next to him. She jumped up and wrapped her hands around him pushing him to the ground, "you're back!"

Percy hugged her back as he rocked her back and forth. He looked around and saw that they were right now in the middle of the Roman encampment. The roman demigods were gathered around them as they stood in front of the Golden Eagle.

"Percy," Saito called out. Percy saw the scientist standing in front of a hastily put together workstation with Julia at his side. The computer box Percy was holding before he dimensional traveled was on the workstation with several large data banks pulled up behind it. Wires ran from the box to the Golden Eagle which was currently sparking with electricity.

"Where did you go?!" Thalia broke the hug as she hit him on the chest, "idiot!" tears ran down her face as snot rolled down her nose. She looked a mess but she didn't care as she simply continued to beat on him, "don't you fucking dare do that to me ever again! You hear me?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Percy held her tightly. Thalia resisted as she kept hitting him but slowly stopped allowing Percy to pull her into a hug holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank the Gods we got to you Percy," Saito said with visible relief washing over him, "what happened? Where did you go? What did you do?"

Percy looked at the scientist, "I…...I think, no…..no, I know, I traveled to another world."

"Really? What was it like?"

Percy smiled sadly as he held Thalia's crying form, "it was super. But I'm not going there again any time soon."

Saito nodded as he walked away. Percy picked himself up as he held Thalia's crying form. They both then walked hand in hand out of camp Jupiter. Julia didn't try to stop them, though she wanted to make sure Percy was alright. The Romans made way as Percy and Thalia walked towards the exit of the camp.

They reached the service tunnel now and Thalia was still crying, "it's going to be okay Thalia," Percy said again patting her back, "I promise. I'll always came back to you."

She looked at him, trying to control her tears, "promise me. Promise me you'll always come back for me."

Percy smiled as he best forward, "I promise," he then caught her lips in a kiss. They tasted salty from her tears, but Percy didn't care. He held her tightly as she slowly stopped crying.

She broke the kiss, "I want to go home Percy."

He nodded, "yeah...let's go home."

* * *

 **So yes that's a wrap. Quite honestly I tried to fit in more powers for Percy, but everything just went by so fast...**

 **Anyway this won't just be something that happened and people move on, Percy will remember this, he will be inspired by this. That I can promise.**

 **Anyway next up is a relaxing chapter which will end this whole book series which I'm going for. Like the first book was about Percy finding his powers, the second was about the quest to defeat Argo and the third...well I was thinking 'Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Lighting'.anyway after that the really fun stuff begins!**

 **WAR! (Well in like three to four chapters)**


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

Percy stood in front of the Golden Eagle in the middle of the Roman encampment. He had stayed away from this place for a few days, but eventually his curiosity won out, he needed to know what happened here. The Eagle looked like it had been well used, almost tiered even, that shine which had been there before for was gone. Percy could feel like it was recovering slowly, but still, for now it looked like it was tuckered out.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Saito called out as he worked on the workstation he had built near the Golden Eagle structure.

"I needed to find out what happened," Percy explained.

"Honestly Percy…..I have no clue," Saito shrugged as pulled out the computer box Percy and him used to find the quantum number of parallel universes. It was burnt out beyond belief, "fucking broken."

"How did you bring me back?" Percy asked as he looked at all the fired equipment on the table. Saito had always treated his toys with care, but seeing them like this told Percy just how much had to be sacrificed to bring him back to his world.

"After you left my computer was able to decode the probability matrix of the world you traveled to," Saito sighed, "nearly took up my entire memory storage to do so….anyway, we had the number, we just needed to find a way to bring you back. It seems that the box emitted some extra dimensional radiation that could be harnessed to open another portal, all we needed was a strong enough energy source."

"Did you use the Golden Eagle?" Percy asked pointing at the Eagle. He had unlocked a skill while traveling through worlds, it was called 'dimensional portal creation', and Percy could use it to travel between world. But to use it he needed 20 million MP, something he didn't have. So if Saito needed to open a portal he would need the exact same amount of energy.

"Yeah, we did," Saito nodded, "but we were afraid that might not be enough, after all the Eagle isn't a power source, it's a weapon. Thalia was….insistent we try something. She might have threatened to neuter me once or twice."

Percy chuckled, "yeah she's like that."

Saito sighed, "anyway, yeah, we were afraid we wouldn't be able to help you, and then I saw this," Saito pointed at the marble slab the Eagle was inserted into. Percy remembered this, someone had fused the Eagle with the stone and had drawn runes on it.

"Did you figure out what it is?" Percy asked.

"At first, no, but the longer I looked at it the clearer it became to me," Saito said with a smug smile, "honestly I don't know why no one else figured it out, it's so simple."

"Alright Narcissist, enough with the boosting. What is this?"

"It's a power distributer," Saito said with a smile, "it channels the lighting produced by the Eagle into energy that is channeled through the marble," Saito pointed at the latin words inscribed onto the black marble structure.

"So it was a spell," Percy muttered as he observed the thing once more;

 **Block of marble;**

 **This is a simple block of marble that is inscribed with the names of dead Roman legionaries and power distribution spell which will convert the lighting attack of the Eagle into energy.**

 **Supplies- 25,000,000 MP**

"I'm sorry what?" Saito asked curiously.

"When I first saw this it felt like the woman who put this block of marble here put some kind of spell on it," Percy said, "guess we know what that spell was now."

"I see…...a woman did this you say?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. She somehow summoned this thing out of thin air and stuck the Eagle right in the center."

"Did anyone get a description of her?"

"No, well, yes. A Lares did, he said she had blue hair, a soft jaw and yellow sulphuric eyes."

"I see," Saito rubbed his jaw, "well I know no one like that here, nor do I recall any Roman goddess matching that description."

"Yeah….but that's not the thing that worries me," Percy said as he ran he hand over the carved runes.

"Then what is?"

"This was exactly what was needed to bring me back," the demigod stated, "and I mean exactly. The person who made this, this…..blue haired ghost, did she make this because she knew what was about to happen to me? Or was it all a coincidence?"

"I don't' think it's a coincidence Percy, it's to perfect to be one," Saito spoke as the two faced each other.

"That means that this mysterious woman knew what was going to happen to me and helped bring me back."

"And the question now is, why? And who is she?" the two men looked at the Eagle, it didn't say anything though, it was, after all, just an object.

 **A few days later;**

Percy floated up in the air as he looked at the red sky above him. He was still not used it, the flying, the floating, whatever it was, it was amazing. He stood there in mid air and simply looked at the sky, everything was just so…..amazing from up here. Not as amazing as the sea, but still amazing nonetheless.

"You okay?" Thalia asked from the ground as she looked up at her boyfriend floating in the air.

"I'm good," Percy replied back as he looked down, "maybe I should try and move on to the next level."

Thalia nodded, "okay, but only if you're sure."

Percy nodded, "I'm sure," he then bent forwards and laid himself parallel to the ground. He put his hands in front of him like he remembered Superman doing, maybe this would make him more aerodynamic or something. He then pushed the air around him, flying forwards slowly.

"Can you go faster Percy? I can literally walk faster than you can fly," Thalia chuckled at the slow pace her boyfriend was moving at.

"Well I'm sorry some of us aren't natural flyers okay? I'm literally a fish out of water!" Percy suddenly lost concentration as he began to fall down. 15 feet from the ground he caught himself, he really needed to focus properly, he needed to keep his tactile telekinetic field up at all times.

"You okay sweetie?" Thalia asked in a worried tone, "I was about to step in, but you caught yourself before that seemed necessary."

"I'm fine," Percy told her as he slowly rose higher and higher into sky. He had no limit to how high he could fly, but he did have a limit for speed;

 **Telekinetic flight, Lv- 1 (90%)**

 **By pushing on the ground and the air via your telekinetic field you have obtained the ability to fly!**

 **Speed - 5 Kms/ Hr**

Percy sighed as he stabilized himself, "you make it seem so easy."

"And you can make an olympic swimmer seem like a beginner Percy. We each have our natural talent," Thalia reassured him, "mine just happens to be flying, while you can swim around like a fish. Not a big difference."

"Har har, and for your information I can swim faster than you can fly, so eat that!" Percy shot back. He knew what Thalia was trying to do, keep him talking allowing his mind to split its attention between between keeping Percy afloat and talking back.

"You're doing better hun," Thalia called out, "how much more till you level up?"

"10%," Percy called out looking over the skill one more time. He just just needed to hold this a little longer.

 **Warning! Lightning heading your way!**

Percy turned to see Thalia blasting a bolt of blue lighting towards Percy. He rolled out the side to avoid just in the nick of time. "What the hades Thalia?!"

"I got tired of waiting!" Thalia shouted back, "doge lover boy!" she sent blast after blast of lighting at Percy who kep moving away just in time. The added quick motion helped him level up sooner;

Ping!

 **You have leveled up a skill due to constant use!**

 **Telekinetic flight, Lv- 2 (0%)**

 **By pushing on the ground and the air via your telekinetic field you have obtained the ability to fly!**

 **Speed - 10 Kms/ Hr**

"It;s done Thalia! I leveled up!" Percy shouted as he avoided another blast of lighting, "you can stop now!"

"Not happening fish head! We aren't stopping until you reach level 10!" Thalia slowly started to quicken her pace blasting Percy over and over with lighting bolts. She was slow before, but her speed was quickly picking up forcing Percy to move faster.

"Is this because I traveled to another dimension without talking about it to you first?" Percy asked as he narrowly dodged a lighting bolt aimed for his crotch. He started to move around, trying his best to avoid the attacks. Soon he was bouncing through the air, it was similar to moving in water, only here you aren't limited to just the water.

"Maybe!" Thalia shouted sending a chain of lighting bolts at him, "or it could also be because you did something stupid again!"

"Hey! I didn't know I was going to get sucked into another world!" Percy yelled, "it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it is, Julia told you stop, but noooo, you just had to mess with things you couldn't control," Thalia then sent out a lighting bolt faster than the rest. Percy couldn't react fast enough and it hit him square on the chest pushing him back.

 **Defence -** **432,841,332**

Percy groaned he should really start dumping mana points in his marble skin, it's starting to get a bit to low. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and looked at the hole Thalia's attack burnt into his shirt and groaned, "I really like this shirt."

"Well think of it as punishment," Thalia grumbled, "I'm sorry, by the way. It just...well I just got carried away is all."

"Relax Thalia, no harm done. You knew I could take it," Percy smiled, "and besides it's kinda our thing isn't it? You punch me, I say sorry, we have a steamy make out session…."

Thalia smiled, "and I guess since we already finished the punching and the apologizes that just leaves out the make up huh?"

Percy walked up behind her wrapping his hands around her putting his head on her shoulder, "I don't know. You tell me."

"I was so worried Percy," Thalia sighed, "you-you were just gone. And I didn't know if you were ever going to come back. I…..I lost it. I almost blasted Julia with the Golden Eagle, Jason stopped me but…..I need help Percy, my anger is getting out of control. I fear that-"

"-You might hurt someone you care about," Percy nodded, "I get it. I understand, for the longest time I couldn't' control myself whenever I got angry, I told you right, about Le Bete?" Thalia nodded, "but I got my anger under control, even before the entity of rage upgraded the Le Bete perk. And I can help you as well."

Thalia smiled as she turned to Percy and pissed him gently, "thank you Percy….promise me you'll never leave."

Percy smiled as he tightened his grip around her, "I promise. You're going to have to try very hard to get rid of me."

"Good," Thalia kissed him again as the two sat down enjoying the peace and quiet. Soon Percy was back in the sky back to flying practise as Thalia helped him from below. It took a few tries but he got it in the end. At the end of their session he had leveled up three more times;

 **Telekinetic flight, Lv- 5 (0%)**

 **By pushing on the ground and the air via your telekinetic field you have obtained the ability to fly!**

 **Speed - 25 Kms/ Hr**

Percy finally landed on the ground and smiled, "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this skill."

Thalia nodded, "yeah, I'll say. Soon you'll almost be as good as I was when I first started. You know, after a few more years of training really really hard."

Percy grumbled, "stupid girlfriend and her stupid super powers."

Thalia chuckled as she pulled him along as they walked around the empty time dilation ID. She brought him to the beach and sat down with Percy by her side. There were no waves in the ID world, but it wasn't really a deal breaker.

Thalia spread her feet out on the sand only for Percy to place his head on her thighs using it as a pillow. Thalia smiled, "comfy?"

Percy nodded with his eyes closed, "very."

The daughter of lighting chuckled, "alright then, tell me about this other world you visited."

"Well….it was amazing, to say the least. I was in this city, I think it was their version of a clear New York, only thing was it was infected with these things called Parademons that seemed to be attacking Earth."

"And you obviously had to help," Thalia said rolling her eyes.

Percy chuckled, "you know me so well."

"So what were they? Monsters?"

"Nope, extradimensional being," Percy supplied, "beings that travel between dimensions."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, except I can't do it on purpose. They can, they have these things called mother boxes that can teleport people. I figured I needed to get my hands on one of those in order to escape, but they were all destroyed when I and the others sent the army away."

"Others?"

"Oh, right, when I arrived there, on that Earth, the planet was being invaded, but a few people were fighting back. I can honestly say I have never seen anyone like them Thalia. They were all so...amazing. There was one guy, Arthur, he was basically a child of Poseidon, expect he could control sea creatures on such a wide range it pales in comparison to my own abilities."

"Then you need to step up your game Percy," Thalia patted his forehead, "can't have someone steal your crown of most badass thing that ever came out of the sea now can we?"

Percy smiled, "no, no we cannot. Anyway, next was Victor, half man, half robot, all awesome. He was basically like if the terminator had a human side that hated violence."

"Wait if he hated violence how did he help drive back the parademons?"

"I may have given him one of my world famous pep talks."

"You mean the same one you gave Michael to push him to date Clarisse?"

"The very same," Percy smiled, "anyway then came Hal, he basically has the ability to control the emotional spectrum of will power. Remember Ion? The green whale I meet in my trials? His symbol was on Hal's costume, apparently Hal could weaponize his will power and project it as hard light constructs, isn't that amazing?"

Thalia smiled, "I love it when you get all nerdy like that."

Percy rolled his eyes, "fine, maybe talking about weaponised emotions isn't all that interesting for you….hm, how about an Amazonian princess?"

"Now you're talkin my language," Thalia said excitedly, "what's her deal?"

"She's an Amazon, well trained, a lot better than the average demigod in camp. You could probably take her though."

"Hm...there's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Well…..she might have been kind of attractive."

"I see….." Thalia smirked, "well then it's a good thing she's in another dimension isn't it."

"You know I wouldn't ever cheat on you right."

"I know, but I still gotta mark my territory," Thalia shrugged, "anyway, other than the Amazonian bimbo who else did you meet?"

"Well there was the one guy, he calls himself the Flash and….and he has the same powers as Argo."

"What?"

"Yeah, lighting and all. Well, except his lighting was yellow and his suit was red while Argo's was blue and black. He also seemed like a nice guy, he mainly focused on help the people get clear of the attack, he saved many lives…..he's clearly a hero…..."

"But you can't help but worry," Thalia finished for him, "it's understandable, but Percy, just because they have the same power doesn't mean they are the same person."

"I know, I know," Percy waved off her worries, "I just can't help but think….how many more speedsters are out there? I'm not fast enough to stop them if they ever become a threat."

"Don't' worry about that now," Thalia kissed his forehead, "focus on the here and now. We have a war to win, then we can worry about the future."

Percy sighed, "right….anyway. There was also this guy called Batman, total badass."

"Let me guess, he could fly like a bat?"

"Nope."

"He had bat like wings?"

"No."

"He's blind and uses sonar to get around?"

"Different superhero honey," Percy smiled, "actually he's a human. Just a plain human."

"What?! And he helped you fight off bad guys?!" Percy nodded, "bullshit! What's his level?!"

"24. And he did help fight them off, a human Thalia, a human did that."

"Dman..." Thalia whispered in amazement, "I wonder what the hell he did to be that powerful."

"No clue…..but anyway, all that aside there was one more hero there. One guy was was more amazing than all of them combined. I didn't get to see much of him, but he saved my life Thalia. He called himself Superman, and by the Gods he deserves that title."

And so Percy went into his story about what Superman would do. He then told her about Darkseid and his army. She was understandably a little frightened, the monster was as powerful as a God, and he also had the means to travel between dimensions. With the power he could just pop into their world and start attacking. At least in this world Percy had an army of demigods to back him up. If Darkseid even things of coming here he'll be in for a 'warm' welcome from them all.

Soon Percy was done with his tale and Thalia just sat there quietly taking it all itn. She sighed, "we need to get stronger, faster."

"I know," Percy sighed, "I figured I should probably train my tactile telekinesis more. I will need the molecular manipulation to be at a higher level if I want to build the Haven. Plus it was also one of the only things that seemed to actually effect Darkseid, it tore into his skin and armour when not even celestial bronze could. Obviously it's worth looking into."

Thalia nodded, "yeah….this would be so much easier if you had a skill disk."

Percy blinked, "wait….I do!" Percy got off of Thalia's lap and opened his inventory. He quickly went through it and found what he was looking for.

"When did you get this?" Thalia asked as Percy pulled out a level 10 skill disk.

"It was the quest I did in finding those two kids," Percy reminded her, "you know the one which got me a job with Kate and Castle?"

Thalia nodded, "I see, and why haven't you used it yet?"

"Because," Percy tossed the disk to Thalia who caught it with ease, "it's yours."

Thalia blinked, "excuse me?"

"Well remember when I used a skill disk to improve my...bedroom skills?" Thalia blushed remembering that night, Gods she didn't get a wink of sleep, "well you said that it wasn't fair and that cheated."

"Because you did!" Thalia hissed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "right, anyway, if you remember you also said that the next skill disk I found had your name on it, hence…."

"But Percy you need it more than me," Thalia argued.

Percy chuckled, "hardly, a few hours of grinding and I'll be golden. You so need it more than me, like seriously so much more than me. Like it's not even funny how"

ZAP!

"YOW!" Percy hissed as Thalia sent a lighting bolt at the demigod's back making him jump into the air.

"I get it Percy, you can stop making me feel weaker now," Thalia grumbled.

"Just trying to make you see reason sweetheart," Percy rubbed his back, "I figured you would be too stubborn to admit it otherwise."

"You know me too well," Thalia pocketed the disk, "thanks for this by the way….seriously, thanks."

Percy nodded, "not a problem. So what are you going to use it on?"

Thalia smirked, "what do you think I'm going to use it on?"

Percy blushed, "well, I remember you mentioning something about improving your bedroom skills in order to get even with me, so..."

Thalia smiled, she threw her leg over Percy and straddled him. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "why would I need to use a skill disk to that, when I can just practise on you?"

Percy's heart started to beat faster, he felt his clothes get hotter, "you're such a tease Thalia."

"Why do you think I'm teasing?" she asked in a playful tone as she ran her fingers through his hair, "you know we really haven't had any fun for sometime."

Percy smiled, "yeah, I guess so..." Thalia smiled, she leaned in and kissed him hard pushing him down on the ground pinning his arms.

 **Some Time Later;**

Percy eventually and reluctantly dropped Thalia back into the real world. After their little makeout session Thalia decided it was time for him to start his training, she also said she wanted to do her own training.

When Percy offered her the use of his time ID she declined, she said that she was working on something that involved the wind and that she would need real wind movement in order for her training to be effective.

So Percy now stood alone in his Time ID. He cracked his knuckles, 'time to get to work.' He first pulled up the skill in question;

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 7 (43%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is minimal, you can only separate the molecules not manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 4,000 pounds of mass**

Percy's skill in this was meager at best. He could only separate molecules, not manipulate them in any way or form. So it was useful in a battle, but it was so much more than that. In fact the potential for this skill was limitless. It was like having a super computer and only using it to play minesweeper.

So now Percy had one goal, level it up high enough so that he was skilled enough to manipulate molecules and reshape them into any structure he wanted. This was he could basically create any structure he wished, it would be like transmutation from that show Chad liked to watch…..Fullmetal something.

And so Percy got to work. He first began destroying the camp around him. And when that was done he ran to New York and destroyed the city as well. He was halfway done with reducing the city to dust when he realised he had leveled up enough.

Ping!

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 15 (0%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is basic, you can scan the object and manipulate it to a certain degree.**

 **Ability;**

 **Scan- Allows you to have a scanned mental image of the object you wish to manipulate. Rage- 20 feet**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 9,000 pounds of mass**

Percy smiled, the level up provided him with a way to scan and manipulate an object. It may not be exactly what he wanted, but most times he never got what he wanted so he will have to make do.

Percy closed the box and looked around, 'time to test this skill.'

He quickly traveled back to camp and exited his ID. After that he reentered it causing everything inside to set back to normal. Percy wanted to test out his new powers in a familiar place, after all he practically knew this camp molecule by molecule.

Percy first went to the Apollo cabin, fuck you Apollo, and pressed his hands on the cabin walls. He sent out his mind and tried to feel the molecules in the cabin wall but instead of simply getting a vague sensation of what he was touching he was able to feel everything.

He could see it all, no, that wasn't the right word, he couldn't see it, he could feel it. It was like a mental image popped up in his head, displaying the walls like a 3D picture. He could spin the image around in his head, it was similar to a computer generated image, he could see it from any angle.

'Now how do I manipulate this thing?' Percy asked himself, 'wait, if it works like a 3D computer image maybe I should just try a change it like one of them.'

So Percy imagined a cursor appearing on the 3D image in his head. He used that as a symbol of his ability to manipulate and slowly started to pull the wood apart on the surface of the wall.

Percy felt the wood below his palms start to move, shift and turn. He didn't stop, he kept going. Using his mental cursor he slowly started to push away the wood in a certain region of the wall, pushing it to the sides, creating an opening in front of him.

When he was done Percy opened his eyes and saw a crude opening formed in front of him. The wood was pushed to the sides, the opening was circular in nature, almost oval in shape. Percy felt the wood around the opening, it was thicker than the rest, Percy had pushed it all to the side.

Percy smiled, this was good, this was exactly what he needed. But of course he needed to practise, he needed to be better. If he was going to build his city he needed his abilities with Molecular manipulation to be perfect.

So Percy turned to the rest of the camp and sighed, there was a lot of work to do.

 **Later that night;**

Percy had spent 3 days in his time dilation ID, and in the real world that came up to 18 hours. By the time he came out of the ID everyone had already gone to bed, in fact it was the middle of the night, almost the next day even.

Seeing as there was no reason for him to stay awake Percy simply walked to his cabin, he needed a good night's sleep. He had been working very hard, and luckily for him that hard work payed off big time;

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 19 (78%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is basic, you can scan the object and manipulate it to a certain degree.**

 **Ability;**

 **Scan- Allows you to have a scanned mental image of the object you wish to manipulate. Rage- 21 feet**

 **Cost- 490 MP per 9,000 pounds of mass**

Percy reached his cabin and saw Leo sleeping outside the cabin. He smiled and walked in, careful to not wake the loyal companion up. He opened the door and walked in, Thalia was already in bed holding a pillow tightly in her grasp. Percy smiled and quickly took off his jacket and pants.

He slipped under the covers and Thalia stirred, throwing her pillow to the side the moment she felt his familiar warmth by her side.

"You're late," she muttered still half asleep.

"I'm sorry," Percy kissed her forehead as she placed it on her chest. He wrapped one hand around her and pulled her close. The demigod smiled, he was happy. He closed his heavy eyes and let his sleep take him. Darkness fell slowly.

 **Unknown Location**

And then someone turned the fucking lights on.

Percy blinked away the temporary blindness as he looked up to find himself in a familiar place. The room had no windows or door and was bare except for the greek style pillars lining the corners. And in the center of the room was a giant spinning wheel with multicoloured threads running through it. Each unique, each representing a person living on Earth at the moment.

'Oh shit,' Percy cursed, he remembered this place. He came here once before right after he finished killing Janai'ngo. Percy sighed, "you can come on out Clotho, I won't fall for the same jump-out-of-the-shadows trick."

"Well never say never," a voice came from directly behind Percy causing him to jump away in surprise.

"Shit! Don't do that! It's creepy as hell!" Percy cursed as he looked at the Fate. She was different this time, she was no longer a hag dressed in grey rags, she looked younger, maybe late 20's early 30's, wearing greek style clothes. She looked similar to her godly form, yet Percy knew that was not the case. Why? Because he was currently not getting hit with visions of the future.

"You are wondering why I look different yes?" Clotho asked as she walked past him towards the giant wheel.

"Yeah, that as well as why I am here," Percy said walking behind her, "I assume it's because of my little adventure into another world?"

"Yes, it is, for all three of your questions," Clotho snapped her fingers and a pink transparent bubble floated out of Percy's head and into Clotho's. She suddenly stopped for a few seconds, standing as still as a statue.

Percy was worried, "ah, Clotho? You okay?"

Suddenly Clotho gasped as she blinked away a look of pain that broke through her face. Percy knew she needed to sit down, he grabbed the stool next to the giant spinning wheel and brought to behind the Fate helping her sit down.

"Thank you Percy," Clotho held her head in pain, "that was not pleasant."

"I beat it wasn't," Percy nodded, "what happened?"

"I simply reviewed all the things that happened to you in that world via your memories," Clotho groaned, "easier said than done though. I'm not used to transferring memories. It's more of Atropos' skill to review a life."

"I see," Percy nodded, "so….what do you think?"

"You did a very stupid thing Percy," Clotho snapped, "the powers we gave you were not supposed to be used as toys. And it's not something you experiment on as you wish. We trusted you with powers you cannot even comprehend, and you abused it."

Percy sighed, "look I'm sorry okay, it's just-"

"-No, I'm not done," Clotho cut him off as she got up and stared Percy down, she was much taller than him now, "you have no idea what's at stake here Jackson. No idea, you cannot just throw your life away like that. Do you understand? You are more valuable than some simple science toy, your life has a purpose, a great purpose and you cannot just throw it away like that."

"I'm sorry," Percy hung his head, "I really am. I-I didn't know it was going to do that."

Clotho sighed, "yes well you didn't chose to be sent into another world, thank Chaos for small miracles. Stupid Darkseid, he wasn't supposed to be able to come here, don't' know how he managed it."

"Ah, what are you talking about?" Percy asked a little taken back. Clotho just cursed someone, she never did that, none of the Fates ever did that. They never showed emotions, ever.

"Darkseid is an interdimensional dictator," Clotho explained, "meaning he is a threat. A long time ago this world was sealed away from him, but somehow he was able to pull you through into his world, maybe it was because of his boom tube technology, but either way it's never happening again, not if we have anything to say about it."

Clotho then snapped her fingers and suddenly Percy felt something inside him seal up;

Ping!

 **Until further notice the skill 'Dimensional portal creation' has been sealed. You cannot train in it, level it up or use it. Signed- Clotho the Amazing.**

Percy groaned, "I didn't know you could take away my skills like that."

"We gave them to you, of course we can take them away."

"So if I get a skill which you don't want me to have you can just seal it up huh?" Percy narrowed his eyes, he got why she had to do, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"No, only if said skill is to dangerous," Clotho said in a gentle tone, "this is the same case with Janai'ngo Percy, Darkseid is simply too big a threat and we cannot afford to have him attack us, especially when we already have so much to deal with."

Percy nodded, "I get that….fine. Anyway what's with the new look? Decided to change things up a bit?"

"Yes," Clotho nodded as she looked down, "this is what I look like when I have been using my powers actively. My sisters and I have been working day and night to seal up the breach you created with your little adventure. Hence we all started to take on forms similar to our true selves."

"So wait all of you look like this?" Percy said, "why would you ever want to change?"

"Being beautiful isn't something we care about," Clotho explained, "it isn't a trait we posses. And since we rarely see anyone else except ourselves we see no need to look differently."

Percy shrugged, "to each their own I guess. So is that it? That's all you called me for?"

Clotho nodded, "yes. Don't ever try and experiment with your power Jackson, this is our final warning to you. Oh and before I forget," she snapped her fingers forming a blue ball of energy in her hand. It flew into Percy as the son of Poseidon felt energy flow into him;

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Survive Darkseid's attack and return home!**

 **Rewards;**

 **+100,000 Exp**

 **+10 points**

Percy smiled , "okay, I didn't expect this but I'm grateful either way. Thanks Clotho."

"You are most welcome," Clotho nodded, "now it's time you went back. Oh, and before you leave, here," The Fate snapped her fingers and Percy was blinded by a flash of light.

When the demigod opened his eyes he found something in his hand, something very familiar. It was a black bat shaped metal projectile that Percy remembered Batmana using. It looked dangerous and very, very sharp.

"Isn't this one of Batman's?" Percy asked as he inspected it's sharp edges.

"Indeed it is," Clotho nodded, "it is the very first one he made. I believe he calls it a 'batarang'. I thought you would appreciate a souvenir from your time in the other world."

Percy smiled, "yeah...thanks Clotho," he put the weapon inside his inventory, he couldn't wait to show Thalia the batarang, she was going to be jealous!

"Now, it's time for you to go back Percy," Clotho became serious as she glared at him, "and remember, your life has meaning to it, do not ever risk it, understood?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I got it." Just then a flash of light overtook Percy's vision as he found himself back in his body and bed. Thalia was at his side sleeping soundly, he looked at he watch, not even a minute had passed.

The son of Poseidon groaned, there was going to be a lot of work for him to do over the coming month. He looked at his side and smiled, but at least it was going to be worth it.

 **Two weeks later;**

Percy stood in the middle of Gardner island. He had cleared out 2 square kilometers in the island, this was where he was going to make his Haven. It was located right in the center of the island, a few miles away from the old Gardener mansion which he left untouched, after all it was a part of this island as well, it didn't feel right getting rid of the old place.

The two square miles Percy had cleared used to have trees and large boulders, but with a little bit of elbow grease, Super Strength, he managed to clear it all up, moving the trees and stones towards the edge of the city limits.

He used flags to mark the appropriate location on the land. He made sure to leave plenty of space for the defencive wall they were planning to build along with the various other watch towers and commercial buildings.

Percy now stood in the middle of the land. This was where he was planning to build 'The Hearth', the public heart of the entire city. He mainly wished to build this place in order to have some place for people to gather and talk, like the Senate of Rome.

Percy looked to the side and saw several huge blocks of marble stacked up. Ed's material supply company, Tekton, had come in last night and Percy had carried out all the material they brought with them to the island, obviously the huge supply ships they came in couldn't come anywhere near the island.

Percy had revicived what he had asked, water pipes along with waste disposal pipes. He also got several lengths of thick wires that would be used to conduct electricity. And the moment he did he got to work.

Annabeth gave him the exact details on where and what he had to do. She had marked down everything in the map and Percy had laid down the wire and pipes exactly as she specified. Hell he triple check his work by flying over head to gain a bird's eye view of it all.

Laying down the pipes and wires had been tricky. First Percy had marked each pipe with a different coat of paint, blue for water and green for waste disposal. He so did not want to ever imagine those two getting mixed up.

He then used his telekinetic power to lift up large amount of land and lay down the lines. It was hard at first, he wasn't used to holding something so heavy up while at the same time laying down the pipes. But as time went on it became easier and easier.

Percy had managed to lay down the pipes and wires for half of the city. They still didn't have an exact number on all the buildings and apartments they were planning on building, so for now Percy just layed down what he could.

Most of the wires went to the future location of the Power storage area in the Apollo district while the water pipes went to the Poseidon district to the location of the water purification place. The waste disposal pipe however went outside the city, where Annabeth planned for the fertilization facility to be, Percy still didn't like the idea, but it was necessary.

Now all of that was finished, and Percy was ready to build the first structure for the city, the Hearth.

He turned to the several cubic meters of marble he ordered. They stood up tall, at least 40 feet high, Percy was really happy he had super strength, or else this would be a pain in the ass to do.

Percy walked up to the first block of marble, they were all white, pure white. He flexed his arms and activated his Body Form;

 **Body Form Activated: Left and Right arms**

Percy didn't need to release his strength seals for this;

 **STR- 1.64 (6 layered seal) (+20+60) = 81.64 X 10 = 816.4**

Percy reached out with his mind and carefully lifted up the block of marble with his mind just long enough for him to slip his fingers down and lift it up manually. He still wasn't used to carrying such heavy objects with his telekinetic powers, but he was getting there.

He carried the block of marble and carefully laid it down on the center of the city, this would be the foundation of the Hearth.

Percy jumped up and stood on top of the marble structure, he pressed his hands on the surface of the stone and activated his molecular manipulation ability.

Ever since he realised how useful this skill could be he had been grinding it left and right. It became a sort of obsession for him, Thalia was a bit worried, but she knew this was something he had to do.

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 29 (78%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is at the rank of the average practitioner, you can scan the object and manipulate it paying great attention to the fine details.**

 **Ability;**

 **Scan- Allows you to have a scanned mental image of the object you wish to manipulate. Also allows for a very detailed manipulation of said object. Rage- 40 feet**

 **Cost- 400 MP per 12,000 pounds of mass**

Needless to say Percy had reached the level of fine control he wished for. Now he could add great details to his manipulated works. He once changed the statue of Zeus in the Zeus cabin into that of Poseidon, and the fine detail was spot on. Sure he had to change it back, but it was the thought that counts.

Percy had used this skill continually, creating buildings in his ID grinding another skill of his;

 **Architecture, Lv- 17 (30%)**

 **The ability to build buildings and other man made structure meant for housing.**

 **All buildings you build have a 25% chance of falling over**

 **All buildings you build have a 75% chance of looking good**

 **0% of product wastage.**

This of course only applied to any building he designed. Since Annabeth designed the building there was a 0% chance of it falling over and a 100% chance of it looking awesome.

Percy focused as a 3D images of the stone popped up in his head. He saw the marble in fine detail and he smiled, 'transform!'

The marble slowly started to change form. It almost looked like the solid rock had turned into water by the way it flowed outwards, spreading itself out reducing its height while increasing its length.

The marble laid flat down on the ground while a small portion of it drilled itself into the ground as a 30 foot marble rod form bellow the mirabel surface drilling itself into the ground. It would serve as the foundation of this place.

Percy opened his eyes and smiled, the marble block had been reduced in height and stretched out to around 100 meters wide in diameter in a circular shape. Honestly it felt like he was playing with clay, only he had a lot better control and it was so much cooler.

Percy then grabbed a second cube of marble as he put that in front of the marble foundation he created. He closed his eyes and focused, and slowly the marble started to move in a way similar to water as it started to wrap around the circular marble foundation below it.

It slowly encircled the entire area the marble fondation covered and transformed into a set of stairs that were present around the area evenly. Percy opened his eyes and sighed, 'nice. Now...' he closed his eyes again and focused, he fused the marble steps to the marble foundation making them one single piece.

Percy sighed as he stepped back, this had been a trick he picked up on accident. The train of thought was that if he could separate molecules of objects, he should also be able to fuse them. And then one thing led to another until, boom, molecular fusion.

Now he didn't get a sub skill in this, but maybe that was because it should have been obviously it was included in the skill mentioned.

Percy wasn't used to this skill, he had difficulty fusing things with different molecular compensation. He could fuse wood and wood, stone and stone, marble and marble, but that was it. Maybe he needed to level up the skill more in the future to do that, but for now this was enough.

Percy then got to work. He used the rest of the marble to build up the Hearth, the center of the Haven.

He designed the building exactly like he imagined. The steps lead up to a row of marble pillars that were 40 feet tall. On top of the tall pillars was a circular done with a hole in the center in order to let out all the fumes from the inside.

Inside the Heath had walls that went up halfway, this was in order to encourage proper ventilation while also keeping the heat from the central hearth from escaping.

There were seats going down from the top to the bottom spreading all around the building's inside. And in the center was a huge empty space with a raised marble walkway around it. The center was covered with woods and other burnable substance, it would serve as the Hearth.

Percy put torch holds along the walls and inscribed the names of Gods, minor and Olympian, on it as well. Soon he would also inscribe the name of fallen demigods, a way of honoring them all.

The inside of the building was dark, the only sunlight that came in was from the hole on the roof and the upper half of the wall. Percy walked up to the center and stood on the walkway looking down at the soon to be hearth. He snapped his fingers causing a fire ball to appear in the palm of his hand.

"Lady Hestia, I invite you to this island of mine," Percy spoke out loud hoping the estranged Olympian would hear him, "I wish this place to be one of family, love and above all, a home. I ask that you bless this place and watch over this Hearth, tend it to, make sure that it never goes out. I...I know that it is a lot to ask, but we are family, I hope I can ask that."

Percy launched the fire ball into the pit and instantly the wood caught on fire, lighting up the previously darkened building. The flames of the Hearth roared to life as it raged on and on. Percy looked at the flames and was assaulted by it's warmth.

"This is certainly an amazing place Percy," the demigod in question looked up and standing there on the other side of the Flames was the hooded form of Hestia herself.

Percy smiled, "I'm glad you came," he walked around the marble walkway and stood next to her, "and I'm happy you like it. I tried to make this place as best as I could but….well I'm still trying."

"It looks like it has been carved out of one single piece of marble," Hestia noted looking at the stone below her feet, "but that should be impossible."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I'm awesome like that."

Hestia's 8 year old form smiled as she pulled the hood off her red cloak down revealing her brown hair and warm fiery eyes, "this place feels nice Percy, it has the potential to be a place for hope, for family. What you are trying to do is amazing…..well I must say I'm honoured you asked this of me."

"Does that mean you'll accept?" Percy asked as a feeling of happiness took hold in his heart. He had always feared the Goddess would say no, or even refuse to come, out of all the Gods Percy meet, she seemed the most reasonable. Well apart from his dad and Artemis….well maybe not Artemis, she did at one point turn him into a deer.

"I would never deny a request such as yours Percy," the Goddess kneeled down on the marble walkway and pulled a red poker out of her dress, "you are family, I would never deny family a home."

"Thank you Lady Hestia," Percy bowed, he seriously owed her, "it's nice to have the Goddess of the Hearth on my side."

The Goddess nodded, "tell me, what do you call this place?"

"Well I was thinking the Hearth," Percy said with a shrug, "not that original I know, but it's appropriate."

"I approve," Hestia chuckled, the very sound of her laughter made Percy happy, almost as happy as being with Thalia made him. Guess this as why all the other Olympians loved her so much, it was simply impossible to hate her.

"I'll give this place my blessing," Hestia snapped her fingers causing lite torches to appear on all the torch holds Percy ad carved into the walls. The inside of the building was doused with the orange hues of the flames as slowly the temperature became warm, pleasant even.

"As long as you call his place your home Percy Jackson, this flame will never go out," Hestia tended to the fire, "it will burn for as long as it can. You will never have to put wood to fuel it. And the more people that call this place home, the more joy that is felt here, the bigger the fire becomes, and the stronger it will roar."

Percy looked astonished, he never expected this, "t-thank you Lady Hestia," Percy bowed again. This was the first time he ever bowed to a God twice. He owed her a lot, she deserved it.

"You are welcome," Hestia then snapped her fingers again causing the walls to glow orange before returning to normal, "I have also put up a minor barrier around this place. Anyone who is considered your enemy will not be allowed inside, be it God or man."

"Holy shit, I didn't realised you could do that!" Percy eye's were wide opened as he used his mana sense to feel the barrier, and sure enough there it was;

 **Hestia's Protection,**

 **Anyone you, Percy Jackson, call an enemy will be unable to enter this building.**

 **Strength- strong enough to repel a human.**

Percy was surprised, "Lady Hestia, you said it can push back a God, but-"

"-It's not strong enough to do that yet," Hestia explained, "very good Percy, your knowledge about magic has improved, not many would be able to sense that. You see this ward is similar to the flames, the more people who call this place home the stronger it becomes."

Percy nodded, "I see… so I suppose the barrier won't be unto full force until I finish building the rest of the place huh?"

"Not at all," Hestia smiled, "this place is amazing Percy, truly an accomplishment worth sharing with others. Bring the demigods here, have fun, break this place in, bring joy to this hall. That will increase the power of the barrier and give something for the demigods to believe in."

"Wait….are you telling me to have a party?" Peyc asked in surprise.

Hestia nodded, "well….yes. I heard about what happened on your birthday, it was supposed to be a day of relaxation, but it was spoiled. Maybe this could be a chance to give the demigods the break they so deserve. Plus while here you can never be attacked by monsters, so I doubt the same situation that happened on your birthday will occur here."

Percy grinned, "you know, I think you're quickly becoming my favourite aunt. But then again the only other people contending for that position is Hera and Demeter, so it's not saying much."

Hestia nodded, "well then, I suppose it's time I leave. If you ever need someone to talk to Percy, you will always find me in the closet hearth."

Percy nodded, "thanks Lady Hestia…..for everything." The goddess smiled back and exploded into flames vanishing before Percy's eyes.

The demigod smiled and looked around, Hestia was right, this place needed more people in it, it needed the human touch. Well, demi-human anyway. But first Percy couldn't' just jump in there and tell everyone it was party time, no, he needed to prepare.

This place basically had stone cold seats, he needed to get pillows, and blankets. He would also need alcohol, Thalia would kill him if there wasn't any alcohol. And maybe he should talk to Katie about the Happy fruit he gave her a month or so ago. Surely she should have figured out a way to use that for fun now.

Okay, so what else was needed?...Music, and good music. Percy could buy a few speakers, maybe he could get a DJ or something….wait, what the fuck was he thinking. He literally knew a cabin full of kids who were the children of the God of fucking music, he could just get the Apollo kids to play something.

Then what else? ….Well they were Greek, so maybe a movie? No, that's stupid, no movies. Plus how would he get electricity here? They haven't set it up yet.

Food, he would need lots of food, maybe a quick stop in the Lotus Casino was in order. He would also need plates, cups…...maybe even a porta potty.

He would also need a pool table, no, no that's stupid, besides the Apollo kids would just win their their superior aiming skills. Maybe he should put up some decoration, like a banner or something, and trash can's, many many trash cans. Annabeth would kill Percy if he let them trash the place on the first day.

'Shit, I need to write this all down,' Percy realised as he took out a piece of paper and a pen from his inventory. He quickly jotted down all he would need;

Pillows

Blankets

Alcohol

Soda

Water

Food (Lotus Casino)

Cups

Plates

Porter Potty

Trash Cans

Decorations

Percy put away the list, it was time to get to work.

First things first, the pillows and blankets. Percy entered his time dilation ID and took off at mach 1 speeds. He went to New York city and searched the entire city for a place to buy pillows in bulk. Sure enough he found a warehouse for Bed, Bath and Beyond.

He entered the building easily enough, he tore a hole in the side of the place, and quickly found where they stored all the pillows. He slipped out of his ID and into the real world, he grabbed all of them, big, small, fluffy, not so fluffy, and then slipped right back into his ID. He promised himself to return all the pillows once he was done using them.

He then searched around and found blankets as well, he repeated the same thing he did with the pillows, but this time he left a note saying, 'I'm going to use these, bring it back as soon as I can.' Hopefully that would serve as some kind of promise to the people who would eventually discover the pillows and blankets were missing.

Two down, 7 to go.

Percy went to a wal-mart for the plates , the party decoration, the trash cans and the cups, this time he did buy them, no reason not to. While there he also picked up several large bottles of soda and water. It took a while and Percy saw some things he never wished to ever see again. Truly Wal-Mart was the pitstain of America, hell he saw so many half naked people in there he lost count!

There was also this one lady with crooked yellow teeth that looked like a textbook definition of a witch. And she was currently breastfeeding her 7 year old son. Needless to say Percy ran out of the place.

Next was the porter potty, which was a little tricky. It took him an hour to search the entire city for the company that supplied them to various construction sites, but in the end Percy did find it. He snuck in and like with Bed, Bath and Beyond he stole them, he so did not want to fill out all the paperwork involved in renting these things. He took three of them, one for the guys, one for the girls and one for the Ares kids. Seriously, no offence to Clarisse, but those guys were pigs.

Percy then went to central park where there was a secret entrance to the Labyrinth that he could access. Useing that he traveled halfway across the country coming out on the Camp Jupiter side of the tunnel. This way Percy didn't have to run across country to get to Las Vegas, though that would probably give him a good workout.

Percy got the food from inside the Lotus Casino cafe easily enough, this time however he didn't wait and look around, hell he didn't even bother slowing down. He kept moving at super speed, not bothering to stop for any reason.

This was why the Lotus Casino's mental manipulation ability was nulled out, Percy could barely feel it working on him, and he also didn't lose out on any time.

And now came the most difficult item to get, the alcohol. Well not difficult, not if you the ability to manipulate the Mist.

Percy quickly ran to the nearest liquor shop he could find, and since he was in Las Vegas that meant all he had to do was walk two blocks in any direction and boom, there was at least one liquor shop open even at 4 in the afternoon.

Percy waited outside the liquor shop and quickly looked through his skill list for the skill he was looking for;

 **Mist Control, Lv-3 (0%)**

 **The user can control the mist to create illusions.**

 **Can be used on- Mortals**

 **Range- 30 meters**

Percy used his Mist control and made himself look older, around late 20's, early 30's. And for good measure he even gave himself a 5 O'clock shadow. He then double checked his disguise and readied himself. He had a level 20 acting skill with 80% believability rate, it's time to use that.

He walked in casually and casually had a look around. There was no one else in here, except a clerk in the back who looked bored as hell. But at least she was cute, curly blonde hair made into a pixie cut.

Percy walked up to the nearest shelf and looked at all the booze stacked up there. He was so nervous, he knew he shouldn't be doing this and felt nervous. He could just imagine what would happen if he got caught, his mom would.…...wait…..he fucking fought monsters and just a few weeks ago was sent into another world, if he could do all that then he could drink some bloody liquor!

Plus it's not like he never drank it before, there was that time with Odysseus and his men where they celebrated after Galen kicked his ass in hand to hand combat. Percy smiled and wondered if there would be any difference in their skills now.

But he quickly took himself out of memeory lane and focused on the task at hand, getting the booze.

First, they would need light beer, mostly for the first timers and the casuals. Percy grabbed a cart from the side and quickly filled it up with several six packs filled with beer, he got diffrent flavours, he honestly didn't know what he should get, he also stuck to the basics, no need for any flavored stuff.

He then went to pick the really hardcore stuff. Percy first grabbed two bottles of rum for himself. What? He liked the stuff, if anyone was to blame it was Odysseus and Galen. He also picked up a bottle of vodka, some grape juice, a bottle of fizzy water, two bottles of Johnnie Walker Black and a bottle of scotch.

Percy walked up to the counter and looked at the young woman there giving her a friendly smile, but not too friendly, don't want to seem in a hurry or anything. Percy looked at her name;

 **Amanda Cole, Party animal**

 **Lv- 9**

'Huh, that's a pretty weak level for an adult,' Percy told himself, usually if a human was an adult their level would range from 12 to 19, with few going 20 and above. But it seems this girl was kind of weaker than most humans.

"Find everything you need?" Amanda asked lazily sounding like she was repeating a revised script.

"Yeah I did," Percy stacked up all the liquor he got.

"Great, if there's anything I can-" Amanda's voice got stuck in her throat as she stopped and stared at Percy. Slowly a red tinge came on her face as she smiled shyly, "I'm Amanda by the way."

Percy smiled, "Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy shook her hand. Amanda however had a little trouble letting go of the offered arm.

"Right," she got back to work billing all the items, "has anyone ever told you you look like a movie star?"

Percy blushed a little but slammed down Gamer's mind killing the shyness, "ah, no, no they haven't."

"Well they should have, seriously, you are so hot enough for it," Percy honestly didn't know what to say. Amanda spoke again, "so, you haveing a party or something?"

Percy nodded, "something," he opened his inventory and after making sure Amanda wasn't looking he carefully took out several 100 dollar notes.

"Cool, I haven't seen you around here before, just moved in?"

"Not really, I'm passing by, friends and I are going on a road trip to New York, so we figured we have a party to start the trip off."

"Damn, really? That's so not fair."

Percy looked surprised, "really? Why?"

"Because I just saw you," Amanda bit her lips seductively causing Percy to blush, "so when is this party?"

"T-tonight," Percy said as Amanda finished his order.

"So are you planning on doing anything between now and then," she leaned forward, her tits were smaller than Thalia's, but she definitely knew how to use them.

"Ah yeah...my girlfriend and I are planning to catch a movie."

 **Lie succeeded!**

Amanda sighed, "why is it that the cute ones are always gay or in a relationship?"

Percy chuckled, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone."

Amanda, "yeah, you and my mom. Anyway, your total comes up to 540$," Percy handed her the amount, "ID?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "seriously?"

Amanda shrugged, "state law dude."

Percy grumbled, he was about 50% sure she was just giving him a hard time because he refused her advances. Percy reached into his inventory and pulled out his library card, using a little bit of Mist he manipulated the image on it into a fake driver's licence before handing it to Amanda.

The girl checked the card and nodded giving it back to Percy who immediately put it back into his inventory. The girl bagged all the drinks and put it back into Percy's cart.

Just as he was about to leave she called out, "hey Percy, if things don't work with that girlfriend of yours you should totally hit me up."

"Thanks Amanda, I'll think about," Percy lied and walked away. Once he was outside the store he quickly snuck around the nearest corner, away from security cameras. He opened his inventory and deposited all the drinks into it. He then pushed the shopping cart away, it would look like he just left it there. Not very responsible sure, but it was better than having to answer unwanted questions.

Percy now had all he needed for the party, all that was left to do was to get Gardiner island ready. Oh, and also talk to a certain daughter of Demeter about a particular fruit.

 **A few hours later;**

Thalia Grace sat alone in the Zeus table as she played around with her food. Her boyfriend was currently held up in that island of his doing Gods know what while her friends were busy doing their own things.

Michael and Clarisse were currently shooting kissy faces at each from across the room, Thalia was so glad Percy and her never did anything like that…..but they did do worse so that was a moot point.

Annabeth was currently running herself to the bone trying to figure out Argo's notes while her siblings tried their best to keep her alive. Nina was busy at the forge along with her siblings while the Hermes kids were pushing themselves to the limits, Hades, Travis once asked Percy to keep things up a notch.

Mera was also showing her face into a book, it seems she was due to return to Atlantis for an exam of some sort. Thalia smiled at that, guess not everything was all that bad. Sure Kronos and all that, but at least the stupid fish bitch will now finally stop flirting with her boyfriend.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Thalia's neck pulling her back as a warm set of lips kissed her forehead. The daughter of lighting smiled, she didn't need to look back to know who was there, "I haven't seen you all day."

"I was busy," Percy said as he sat next to his girlfriend with a smile on his face, "I was...well, I was planning a surprise for you."

"Really? A surprise? For me?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, you and everyone else in camp."

"Okay, this I got to hear."

"Well, I know everyone had been pushing themselves to their limits, Hades, just the other day Travis had asked for more training!"

Thalia chuckled "yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, I figured why not help them relax? Now I know what you are thinking, the last time we tried that Argo crashed the fun, but this time I can guarantee that won't' happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it's going to be on Gardiner's island," Percy told her with a grin.

"So….you are going to take everyone from camp to the island for….why?"

"Because my amazingly beautiful, sexy and awesome girlfriend, I want to throw a party," Percy said a grin.

"WHAT?!" Thalia shouted out causing everyone in the Mess hall to stop and stare.

"Not so loud!" Percy hissed out as he looked around, people slowly we're moving on, giving them their privacy, "do you want Chiron or Mr. D finding out?"

"Sorry," Thalia said in a whisper, "but seriously? A party? You are planning on throwing a party?"

"Yes….don't sound so surprised," Percy huffed.

Thalia chuckled at her boyfriend's brooding form, "I'm sorry honey, really, I am, it's just that….well I've alway been the fun one in this relationship."

"That is…..true," Percy couldn't argue against that, "but I decided to do something about that. You were right, I'm basically a stick in the mud, I don't know how to have fun, but that will change. And beside," Percy came in closer wrapping his hand around her hips and pulling her towards him, "you surprised me and the rest of the camp with such an awesome birthday gift, sure Argo kind of ruined it, but that doesn't matter. I want to finish what you started Sparky," Percy leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, the kind that sent goosebumps down Thalia's spine causing her toes to curl up.

"Damn it, you're getting better at that," Thalia cursed, "I swear Jackson, one of these days you are the one who'll be melting into my arms."

"I already do that every morning I wake up," Percy said causing Thalia to blush up a storm, "now come on, we have a new mission. Tell everyone you can about the party, invite only the ones you are sure that can keep a secret. And at no costs do not let any of the adults find out. If Chiron finds out he'll tell my mom and then she'll…...well let's not think about that okay?"

Thalia nodded, "got it. Let's go," Thalia moved to get up but Percy pushed her back down on her desk with his telekinetic powers.

"Yeah, not so fast," Percy then pushed Thalia's plate forward, "you need to eat Thalia."

"Didn't you get food for the party?" Thalia asked.

"I did, but that's not the point," Percy took up a fork and cut the meat on her plate. He picked up a small piece of meat, "here, say 'ah'."

"Percy," Thalia blushed looking away as Percy tried to feed her, "I'm not a baby!"

"Well you're my baby," Percy said pushing the fork full of meat forward, "now open up."

"Percy-"

"-No buts, just open up," Percy replied. Thalia sighed and gave up, she opened up and Percy put the meat in. The demigod smiled as Thalia chewed her food, "see, was that so bad?"

"I hate you," Thalia spat out.

 **Lie Detected!**

Percy smiled, "no you don't." After that Thalia quickly finished off the rest of the food on her own, she may have liked the way Percy doubted on her, but there was a limit to how much he could embarrass her in public.

Percy and Thalia then split up and started to jump around different tables telling whoever they thought would want to show up for the party.

The plan was this, right after 11, everyone who knew about the party would sneak out of their cabin and they would meet up at the Fist of Zeus, where Percy would take them where they needed to go.

Soon the news spread out like wild fire. The campers made sure not to tell anyone they thought couldn't keep the secret. Nico, Decker and all the other younger demigods were left clueless about the news, while everyone actively avoided Chiron like the plague that night. Why? There was this rumor going around that the centaur could read the minds of demigods, who started this rumor no one knows, but people avoided him just in case it proved to be true.

At 11 Percy and Thalia waited on the Fist of Zeus, and slowly all the demigods started showing up. The first person there was Michael, with Clarisse in tow. Then came the older half of the Hermes cabin along with the whole of Ares cabin.

Bianca wasn't there, Percy really wished the girl tried to have more fun. Surprisingly Annabeth and the entire Athena cabin was here. It seemed they had collectively decided to spend a night out enjoying life, plus this gave them all the perfect opportunity to forget about work for some time.

They waited for 20 minutes, just incase a few campers found it hard it sneak out. Percy finally got up and addressed the crowd, "all right people, who's ready to party?!"

"YA!"

"Keep it down!" Michael hissed, "you don't' want to alert the Harpies!"

"Right, sorry," Percy chuckled, "kind of got excited."

"Why?" Lee asked looking around, "no offence man, but this doesn't really feel like a party."

Percy green, "who said the party was here?" the campers looked confused while only Thalia smiled knowing what he meant.

"So...you are going to take us to the party?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah," Percy opened his inventory, "I'll take you all in my inventory."

"Ah, where exactly is this place you're going to take us?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a surprise," Percy grinned, "now, who's first?!"

"What the hell," Michael shrugged, "hopefully you won't screw this up. I mean, it is a party organized by you."

"Dude, you are so going to eat those words," Percy responded as he put Michael in his inventory. Slowly one by one everyone got stored away. Surprisingly Mera also showed up, it seemed she had charmed a son of Ares into telling her what was happening. Thalia didn't like that, but she refused to let the mermaid ruin her night.

After everyone was loaded up Percy took off for Gardiner's island and reached there in record time, thanks to his time dilation ID.

He stood at the edge of the Haven city borders and opened up his inventory carefully taking out every demigod inside his inventory.

Soon all the demigods were out and confused wondering where they were.

"Percy, dude, where the hell are we?" Peter, the son of Ares, asked.

"This is Gardiner's island," Percy said motioning to the island, "it's kind of….well, it's mine."

"Wait, what do you mean yours?" Selina asked.

"I mean, I own it," Percy motioned all around them, "kind of got it from this creepy albino that owed me a favour or two."

"So this is it," Annabeth said looking around in amazement, "it's bigger than I imagined."

"Wait, you know about this place Annabeth?" Matthew, Annabeth's half-brother, asked.

"Yeah, this is where Percy wished to build the Haven for the demigods," Annabeth explained, "and if I'm correct….we should be standing right at the edge of the city limits."

Percy nodded, "yup. I already told the head counselors this, but after my trip to New Rome, I kind of realised how unfair it was for all of us to die at the age of 20. It sucked and it was unfair, so I decided to do something about it. It took some time, but I finally got started in building a place for all us."

"Wait….so this is where you wish to build the city for demigods?" Michael asked looking around, "dude, you have a lot of work to do."

"I know, but it will be worth it," Percy smiled.

"Hey, what's that?" Nina asked pointing at a building in the middle of the clearing. The demigods squinted and could just make out the vague silhouette of the structure in question.

Percy smiled, "that my friends, is where we are going to party, come on," Percy lead them on a walk towards the center of the clearing all the while telling them what was going to go where.

Over all the demigods were very impressed. Percy admitted Annabeth helped out a lot, but he didn't have to do that. Not because he needn't show his humility or something like that, it was because no one in their right minds would ever believe Percy could have thought of all this up without some help.

Soon they reached the building in question and the demigods gasped in wonder.

Thalia leaned in close, "Percy, how long did you take you to build that?"

Percy shrugged, "a hour, I think."

"Dude seriously?" Michael's jaw looked like it was broken, "I take back my previous statement, if you can build that in an hour you can build a city in a week."

Percy nodded, "yeah, but it's a lot more complicated than that," he walked up the set of stairs leading inside the Hearth. He turned and looked back at the hesitant demigods, "well? What are you waiting for? Come on!"

The demigods talked amongst themselves before finally just giving in, it was Percy, there was a 50% chance they might enjoy what was inside and a 50% of them being dosed with sea water.

The demigods slowly went up the steps of the Hearth for the first time, there was a warm glow that came from the inside, it felt welcoming. The pillars were inviting, which was a strange feeling to get from a hunk of stone. The walls looked like they were carved from a single slab, with waves etched into walls. Obviously Percy was a little partial when it came to the city designs.

The inside was even more amazing as a wave of warmth hit them all, bringing them out of the cold and into a large room that decorated with a giant banner in the center with the words, 'PARTY!' written in blue.

The steps leading down to the center of the room were all covered with pillows and blankets. In the center was a big heart whose flames grew bigger and warmer as more and more demigods got inside.

Percy stopped in front of the hearth, next to him were several table filled with drinks, food and plates.

"Alright, here are the rules," Percy began, "no littering, seriously, you dirty this place I will throw you into a lake. Also if anyone wants to there are several Porta potties outside, one for the guys, one for the girls and one exclusively for the Ares kids."

"Hey! That's segregation!" Peter roared out.

"Thems the rules Pete," Percy shrugged, "alright, now, Katie," Percy called out, "you have it?"

The daughter of Demeter had a huge smile plastered on her face, "got it!" She jumped down towards Percy with a huge duffel bag around her had. She took it off and opened it up searching inside for a bit before pulling out several bottles of orange cider.

"Sweet," Percy picked one up and Observed it;

 **Happy Fruit juice,**

 **Cider taken out of the Happy fruit, diluted, it makes the drinker feel happy for 2 hours.**

"What is that?" Annabeth asked.

"My secret recipe," Katie replied grinning like an idiot, "I call it the Happy Happy juice!"

Percy narrowed his eyes, "did you drink some of this before you came here?"

Katie giggled, "hehe, maybe."

"Okay, what exactly is this happy happy juice?" Michael asked as slowly all the demigod gathered around filling up the bottom level surrounding the hearth.

"It basically makes people happy for 2 hours time," Katie explained, "it's like super good. Percy gave me a Happy fruit and I used my powers to create more of it and boom, happy happy juice."

"So it's a drug?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy quickly replied, "it doesn't have any sideeffects. So no, it's not a drug."

"But it is addicting!" Katie replied in a melodious voice, "like I had four bottles before I came here!"

"Katie you may want to hold back," Percy said nervously, "like seriously, you're starting to scare me."

"Ah ha! So it is a drug!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No!" Percy hissed back, "I didn't help create a drug!"

"Does it make people addicted?"

"YES!" Katie shouted as she hugged Clarisse tightly as the daughter of Ares tried her best to push the girl off of her.

"Does it make you feel high?"

"Well..." Percy looked at Katie as she tried to kiss Clarisse on the cheeks much to Michael's awe, "...yes."

"Then it's a drug," Annabeth huffed.

"Percy….did you just help create a drug?" Thalia asked in awe.

Percy gulped, "ah...I plead the fifth?"

"Dude, I didn't realise you could be so cool!" Michael shouted out as he jumped on Percy giving his friend a big hug, "I'll never question your awesomeness again!"

"Neah, you're just saying that because you're hoping to get a threesome with me and Clarisse," Katie stuck her tongue out at Michael who blushed on que.

"N-no I'm not!" Michael roared back.

"Really?" Katie sighed, "that's too bad. I would totally be down for that."

Michael paused for a second, he looked like Thalia had just hit him with a lighting bolt. He slowly turned to Percy, his movement looked forced, like a his bones had somehow rusted. He looked at the son of Poseidon, "Percy….give me that juice."

Percy stepped back, "ah, maybe we should get cups or something."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "juice. Now."

"Dude, your kinda scaring me," Percy took another step back.

Michael started to drool, Percy didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking of. He looked like a zombie as he eyed the bottle in Percy's hands, "juice….juice….juice."

Smack!

Clarisse hit Michael across the face snapping him out of his zombie like trance, "stop acting like an idiot."

Michael rubbed his cheeks, "sorry, super tempting. The image of you and-"

"-Okay we don't need to know that," Selina shouted stopping Michael in his tracks, "but now I totally need some of that juice!"

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Because I want to see you smile Charlie," Selena grinned as she grabbed a plastic cup form the table of liquor. She presented it to Percy, "fill it up."

Percy nodded, "sure, everyone grab a cup," Percy then began to pour the happy happy juice for everyone there. He didn't give them all a full cup, this stuff was like Nectar, a little was enough for the effects to take over.

Soon everyone had a shot glass amount of the drink in hand. Percy lifted his up in the air, "to camp half-blood!"

"TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" the demigods cheered as they drowned their drinks in a single swing, and instantly the effect of the juice activated.

A smile came on everyone's face, even Percy's. This stuff somehow worked over Gamer's body and mind affecting him in a way not even alcohol could. But considering it came from a fruit he's got as a loot item that was to be expected.

Ping!

 **You have consumed Katie's 'Happy Happy juice'! You will be happy for the next 2 hours!**

"Let's party!" Castor, the son of Dionysus shouted as he cracked open a bottle of beer chugging it down without a second thought.

Everyone was moving, the Apollo kids got up on the marble platform around the hearth and started to sing and play, it was a good thing Percy asked them to bring their instruments.

Soon everyone was all over the place. The Athena kids drank more than anyone else, this was a rare thing for them, Percy had never seen such a drastic change in behaviour. Hades, Annabeth even got on stage and started to dance like no one was watching, and soon her siblings joined her as well.

The Ares kids started to wipe out all the food on the table, luckily Percy had a lot more stored up in his inventory, they wouldn't be running out any time soon.

Soon everyone was smiling and having a good time. It seemed that Katie's extreme reaction to the Happy Happy juice was a child of Demetre thing as only her and her siblings acted like they were high.

The first thing they did was open the vodka, something simple to ease the beginners into. Percy poured the drinks while Castor and the other more experienced drinkers made sure they first timers dranks properly.

Soon everyone there had a cup in hand dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Percy stood to the side with a smile on his face. He took a sip from his cup of rum as he watched everyone having a good time. They deserved it, they had worked hard, they needed a break.

Percy looked at the barrier Hestia put up and he could already feel it growing stronger;

 **Hestia's Protection,**

 **Anyone you, Percy Jackson, call an enemy will be unable to enter this building.**

 **Strength- strong enough to repel a minor nature spirit.**

"You know I really am surprised," Thalia walked up to Percy with a cup in hand and a smile on her face, "I didn't really think you had it in you."

Percy chuckled as Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him down on the ground on top of a pillow. She straddled him with her legs as Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"You and Michael both," Percy smiled as he kissed her deeply tasting the Happy Happy juice on her lips, "you having a good time?"

"Yeah, but you still look like you have a huge stick up your ass," Thalia hummed as she kissed his neck slowly tracing her lips down his neck sending small bolt of electricity down his skin.

Percy shuddered at the feeling, "goddamn it woman, you know me too well."

"Yeah, I know," Thalia moved back looking at him with concerned eyes, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's…." Percy sighed, he wanted to lie and say everything was fine, but he couldn't' not to her. "I'm worried, about everything. The war, the Titans, the Gods, the demigods, what the future will hold….I'm just so worried."

"You put too much responsibility on your shoulders Percy," Thalia said in an understanding tone, "especially when you take other people's problems and make them your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Kronos and the Titans are my problem remember? I'm the one who has to fight them."

"And your problems are my problems," Percy stated as he drew her closer placing his head on her neck, "you think I'm just not going to worry about the monsters my girlfriend has to face? Sorry Thalia, but if it's your problem then it's my problem."

"Fine, fair enough, but what about everything else? The world isn't your problem Percy, the demigods, while family, isn't your problem. Believe me, they have survived long before we came and they will do so after we die. Same for the world."

"Yeah...but Thalia I can make it better, I can change everything. Demigods don't' have to die at 20 thanks to the Haven. Which I remind you exists because of me interfering. And I remember what happened in that other world Thalia, that world filled with heroes, they didn't just hide in one corner when the world needed them, no, they stood out in the light and fought back, they fought for the world, for the future."

"And you think you have to do the same?" Thalia asked, "that's not fair. Why you? Why us? Why can't it be someone else?"

"Who else but us? Who is stronger? Who else would be willing to do what is needed?"

"So that's it? You just want to give your life up for someone else?"

Percy shook his head, "no, not someone else, you, and every other demigod here and in camp."

Thalia pulled away from Perry and looked at him, "Percy you promised me you will always come back to me," Percy nodded, "thank you for that. But I want one more promise from you."

"Anything."

"If there comes a time when you have to chose between the world and your happiness, you must pick the thing that makes you happy."

Percy chuckled, "isn't that just a tad bit insensitive?"

Thalia shook her head, she don't look like she was laughing, she was deadly serious, "no, it isn't. Of all the people I know you are the one who needs some fucking happiness in your life. You, not me, not the camp."

"You make me happy Thalia," Percy kissed her on the check, "don't' you see that?"

"So let's say Kronos captures me or something, would you come for me?"

"Is that really a question?"

"Okay, fair enough, how about….if you had to chose between me and saving Olympus, what would you pick?"

"You," Percy replied without a moment's hesitation.

Thalia smiled, "good boy," she leaned in and kissed him for all he was worth. She grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him close grinding on his crotch.

They broke the kiss and Percy smiled, "you know I think the Happy Happy juice might be working a little too well."

Thalia chuckled, "yeah, maybe," she got off of Percy and helped him up, "come on, we have a party to enjoy."

Percy nodded as the couple walked back to the gathered demigods. Percy was still worried, but for now he put that all to the side, he didn't care for any of it. For now, just this moment, he was happy.

Suddenly Michael jumped out of the group of gathered demigods and made a mad dash for the bottles of Happy Happy Juice.

"Micheal! Drop that bottle of Happy juice!" Percy ran to stop his friend.

"No Percy! I'm getting my threesome!" Michael yelled as he grabbed the remaining happy juice running around the Hearth like a man possessed.

"Get him!" Clarisse yelled as everyone ran off chasing the son of Apollo.

 **Outside;**

Dionysus and Chiron stood outside the Hearth looking down at the demigods.

"How did you know about this place lord Dionysus?" Chiron asked.

"I'm the god of parties, you think I wouldn't know that the kids were throwing one?" Dionysus said with a shrug as he gulped down the rest of his diet coke.

"I must admit this is certainly surprising," Chiron smiled, "but they deserve it."

"So we aren't going to punish them?" Dionysus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't' think we should. They need this, they have far too much weighing on their shoulders, let them have their fun," Chiron chuckled as he saw Percy tackle Michael to the ground grabbing a bottle of what looked like apple cider.

"Hmph, you're growing soft Chiron," Dionysus snapped his fingers sending an invisible wave of energy over the demigods.

"What did you do?" Chiron asked.

"I gave them my blessing," the god of wine stated, "now they won't end up with a hangover the next day."

Chiron smiled, "that is very kind of you lord Dionysus," the god grumbled under his breath but said nothing. Chiron turned back to the demigods and noticed Percy looking right at him. The legendary trainer was surprised, he didn't expect Percy to notice him, Dionysus was a god and Chiron was a master of stealth, how a mere demigod could pick them out….it was unnerving.

"He must have sensed my spell," Dionysus hummed as he noticed Percy looking at them.

"Maybe," Chiron waved and Percy waved back. Quickly the demigod turned back to his party, an unspoken agreement ran between the two, Percy wouldn't react to Chiron and the trainer wouldn't stop the party.

"He's gotten too powerful," the god frowned, "Zeus is worried about that he might become a threat."

"He won't be," Chiron assured the God, "he considers the demigods his family. He would never betray them."

"And what of the Gods?" Dionysus summoned a new bottle of coke cracking it open, "from what I understand he only likes a handful of us, and I'm not on that list."

"As long as we don't betray him he won't betray us."

"Why do you have such faith in him?"

"Because….because he's my student."

"Tell me has he even taken a single lesson from you?"

"Does that not make him my student?" Chiron shot back, "in the end it doesn't matter. I have put my faith in him before and was not lead astray. He has done so much for demigods it is almost akin to the tasks of Hercules."

"Fine, I'll judge him based on his actions, not on his sayings," the god grumbled, "still I don't like it. He could hate us and we wouldn't even know about it. For all we know we could be hosting our own weapon of destruction."

"I doubt that's true," Chiron stroked his beard, "after all there isn't much the Gods don't know. Despite Percy's power I doubt even he could hide his actions fully from the Gods."

Dionysis nodded, "agreed….nothing can remain hidden for long."

Unknown to both the camp workers a third figure was hidden right next to them. This figure hide herself using the Mist manipulating it so skillfully not even a God like Dionysus could see through it. In effect she was invisible to the world, but she could see it just fine.

The blue haired woman smirked as she heard Chiron and Dionysus speak, it was almost ironic, no, wait, it was ironic. Like the textbook definition of ironic. The woman shook her head chuckling under her breath, 'those two are still so funny.'

She turned to look into the Hearth and at the demigods. A smile came on her lips as her eyes became glazed. It was almost heart aching to see all that happiness and not join in. But she kept her distance, after all it wasn't time to reveal herself, not just yet.

"Thalia get back here!" Percy shouted as he ran after a half drunk Thalia who had stolen his jacket.

The blue haired woman chuckled, 'they are certainly a lively bunch. Almost makes me wish for...no, no don't think about it. Just...sigh, just focus on the task at hand. You have waited for so long, you can wait a little bit longer.'

"You better catch me sweetheart!" Thalia roared as she jumped from seat to seat with the jacket flying behind her, "or else I'm going to throw up all over it!"

"I hate it when you get drunk!" Percy yelled as he chased his girlfriend, "you always act like an idiot!"

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Fine! You act like Micheal!"

"I think I liked being called an idiot," Thalia frowned as Percy zoomed to her side grabbing his jacket and pulling her close. Thalia laughed as Percy wrapped his arms around her once more, "okay fine, you caught me. Now what do you plan to do with me?"

Percy smiled, "I have a couple of ideas," he kissed her as slowly they ignored everything else happening around them.

The blue haired woman sighed, 'damn, now I'm depressed. Sigh, why oh why did you ever think this would be a good idea?'

Chiron and Dionysus left after a few more minutes, but the blue haired woman stayed. She looked as the demigods slowly began to go to sleep. They all wrapped themselves up in blankets and slept on the floor of the Hearth. Pillows were used generously as Percy had gotten way too many of them.

Percy and Thalia slept right next to the Hearth, they had a thick blanket over them as they snuggled in close. Slowly one by one they all fell asleep. Even Michael, who was tied up for the majority of the party, was now snuggled up close to his girlfriend.

Once everyone was off to the realm of Morpheus the mysterious blue haired woman walked into the Hearth. She bypassed the wards like they were nothing. She slowly walked past all of the sleeping faces, each so young and innocent, she felt pity and pain knowing what they would have to face.

Finally she reached Percy and Thalia. She looked at them and smiled, Thalia had her head snuggled into Percy's' neck, it fitted perfectly as Percy wrapped an arm around her warm body pulling her close.

The woman knelt down over Percy's head, "when we meet everything will change. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I promise I'll do my best to lift some of this burden off your shoulders Percy, but in the end only you and Thalia can end this, only you two are destined to."

She bent down and pressed her lips up against Percy's. It was warm with the taste of apple cider hitting her strongly. She broke it and waited for him to react, nothing, the demigod was knocked out like a log.

So she kissed him again, this time it lasted longer, it was almost like she was memorising how it felt. And then like a shadow in the night she was gone. It was almost instant, one moment she was there, the next she wasn't.

Percy's eyes fluttered as he woke up. He felt something strange on his lips, something warm. He looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary, maybe it was nothing. After all his Area sence would have notified him if it was.

Percy brought his hands to his face and felt his lips. They were warm and wet, maybe Thalia had kissed him in her drunken stupor? But just then Percy felt something, a single wet spot on his cheek, a tear drop and it was freshly made.

Percy turned to Thalia, 'was she crying?' He couldn't tell, there were no tears streaks on her face, but it didn't matter. Percy quickly drew her closer wrapping both arms around her.

Thalia reacted to the warm embrace by snuggling closer, "I love you Percy," she muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Percy smiled, "I love you Thalia."

* * *

 **Well first off, no, I was not in an accident. I was takeing a very very long break. I honestly had grown bored of writing this story and wanted to stop for some time. I didn't want to publish crap, so I just waited until I got inpsired again to write.**

 **Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, I was shocked when I read all the review you left behind. Hell I got about 50 PM's asking me when I'm going to recover from the 'car crash'.**

 **I'll try to publish every Sunday like before, but I cannot make any garenties. Sorry.**

 **The next chapter can be considered the start of the next book, it will focus wholey on the titan war. Anyway...bye!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

Percy took a deep breath and let it out. He opened his eyes, he floated in mid-air staring up at the red sky.

He looked down, the city of New York stood before him in ruins. The entire south of the city was destroyed by an artificial tsunami Percy had made. A few buildings in upper town were leveled flat thanks to Percy throwing buildings around using his super strength and Mid town was now laid in ruins thanks to Percy's molecular manipulation skill.

All this destruction had taken him a day to completely inside his time dilation ID, and it was all in the name of training. After all he was extremely powerful now, him destroying cities is now basically a regular workout.

Of course it wasn't all just chaos, there was a reason for it. The first being improving his control over water;

 **Water Controlling Lv-29 (61%)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water. You can reconstruct it in anyway you wish and it will obey your every command.**

 **Cost-1 MP per minute**

 **Special attack- Water Spikes-800 Damage cost 110 MP**

 **Special defence- Water shield-1000/1000 Durability cost 50 MP**

 **Special control- Blood control-cost 20 MP per minute. (Can control those who are weaker than you and those 10 level above you.)**

 **Special control- Moisture control- cost same as water control + 5 MP**

 **Special defence- Water armour- X/X durability cost- 100 MP + X amount of water available**

 **Special control- Water construction- Create structure out of the water- 50 MP per liter of water.**

This was Percy's strongest skill and the one he was most used to using in an emergency. No matter how many different powers he got, Percy would always be a son of Poseidon, the water was a part of him on a basic level.

Percy had also trained his water storm skill, the same one which helped him fight off Darkseid and Argo;

 **Water Storm, Lv- 12 (23%)**

 **Forms a storm by drawing water from all available sources.**

 **50 mana per 10 liters of water used**

 **Damage- Depends on the affected area.**

It was a big improvement, Percy mainly used this attack as an area attack, causing mini whirlpools on land or sea.

Percy has also been training in his ability to control fish. Ever since he saw what Aquaman could do with them…..well let's just say Percy didn't like being the second best at anything;

 **Control Aquatic life, Lv- 5 (89%)**

 **You have the ability to control creature from the sea or those who need water to live.**

 **Range- 50 feet**

 **Can control- normal life forms**

The skill was a strange one, Percy already had the ability to control fish, thanks to his status as his dad's son,

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +11 VIT, +11 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**

Percy wasn't a slouch thoug. He grinded that skill away as much as he could, it was difficult at first, almost impossible even. The fishes had a very low attention span, didn't really take to the more complicated of Percy's orders. But soon it became easy, the trick was to focus on simple commands. Soon Percy became skilled at it, it was just like his ability to talk to horses and dogs.

Percy had also trained up his ice control;

 **Ice control, Lv- 19 (10%)**

 **Allows the user free control over the element of ice.**

 **Cost- 10MP per foot of ice created**

 **Max size- 230 foot**

 **Special skill;**

 **Snow creation/control- Lv- 13 create snow. Cost- 20 MP per inch**

 **Heat absorption- Lv- 9, absorb the heat from your surroundings. Cost- 200 MP per second of heat absorption.**

The snow creation skill wasn't really a surprise, it was the next logical step for his ice control skills. But the heat absorption thing….well now that was unique.

Percy had gotten that particular skill when his ice control went past level 10. It kind of just showed up, maybe it was a type of reward or something. Either way it was usefull.

The next skill allowed him to absorb heat, causing the area around him to turn frigid, arctic even. He used it once when he was sparring against Zed, it surprised the servant long enough for Percy to knock him out with ease.

Plus it was super usefull to beat the summer heat. When Thalia realised he could do this she basically made him reduce the temperature in any room they were in to 21 degrees celsius. Soon other people realised what he could do and Percy basically became the walking air conditioning unit of camp half-blood.

Percy had also made some minor improvement to his shadow control, not much, just a few level ups;

 **Shadow control, Lv-16 (+10= Lv-26)(20%)**

 **Where the user can control shadows and manipulate them.**

 **Cost- 35 MP (- 50 MP= 0 MP)**

 **Shadow explosion- 1,500 Damage (+500 Damage=2,000 damage ) cost 500 MP250 MP250 MP)**

 **Shadow Grapple launcher – Launches a tendril of shadows that acts as a grapple to pull user. Cost – 50 MP (-80 MP = 0 MP)**

 **Shadow lockpicking, Lv- 5/5 (0%)**

 **Creates a tendril of shadows that can be used to open any mechanical lock.**

 **Limits- complicated locks with delicates systems.**

The best thing about this was that the armband of cerberus made Percy basically amazingly

awesome at shadow control. Thanks to that this was one of the most useful skills he had.

And apart from those main three elemental controls Percy also increased his strength;

 **STR-115(+20 + 75 )=200**

And also his Vit;

 **VIT-109(+11+20)=140**

He didn't improve much for his Dex and Wis;

 **DEX-56(+11+20)=87**

 **WIS-62**

But he didn't improve his Int by a solid 20 points;

 **INT-120**

This was mostly because Annabeth forced Percy and Thalia to learn for the coming school year. She had been relentless, Thalia at one point got so irritated by Annabeth's constant tutoring she started to fly away any time Annabeth approached them.

So Annabeth stopped focusing on Thalia and aimed for Percy instead. Hence it became normal for anyone who meet him for Percy to have a book in hand.

When he was out training the other demigods he would have a book to read. While he was training his other skills, he would have a book to read. He even spent a lot of time in his ID in order to get more study time.

Well...he didn't want to, but Annabeth kind of forced him to. And in order to make sure he studied she tagged along, Percy would have thought it was a selfless act, if Annabeth wasn't also using the time dilation ID to squeeze in more study time.

But Percy couldn't complain, mostly because even if he did no one would care. So he read. He read, and he kept reading.

At first he decided to read up all he would learn in high school. He learnt physics, math, chemistry, history, english. And his skill in the theoretical subject skills rose;

 **Science!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with the physical world.**

 **Physics- Lv- 9- Basic concepts of physical science.**

 **Radiation – Lv- 3 – The study of radiation**

 **Quantum physics- Lv- 9- The study of subatomic particles.**

 **Chemistry- Lv-8- Basic concepts of chemical science.**

 **Botany- Lv- 9- Basic concepts of science dealing with flora.**

 **Zoology- Lv- 10- Basic concepts of science dealing with fauna.**

 **Marine Zoology- Lv-15- Basic concepts of science dealing with marine creatures.**

 **Genetics- Lv- 9- A strong base for the study of heredity and variations of inherited traits.**

 **Genetic engineering- Lv- 3**

 **Medical genetics- Lv- 3**

 **Microbial genetics- Lv- 3**

 **Human genetics- Lv- 3**

 **History!, Lv-X**

 **A collection of knowledge based around the past. You know….history.**

 **Greek History- Lv- 15 – A deep understanding to Greek History. You may not posses all the knowledge about the subject**

 **Roman history- Lv-8 - A basic understanding towards Roman history. Slightly above common knowledge**

 **American history- Lv- 13- A understanding to American history. You known enough and more to function in society.**

 **Math!, Lv-X**

 **A branch of knowledge that deals with numbers.**

 **Algebra- Lv- 8- A branch of math where symbols are used to represent numbers and quantities.**

 **Geometry- Lv- 5- A branch of Math dealing with lines and structures and surfaces**

 **Calculus- Lv- 6- A branch of Math that deals with Integrals and differential equations**

 **Applied math- Level- 4- Math the can be used in the real world.**

This of course also resulted in him improving his reading skills;

 **Language: Modern English, Lv-34 (64%)**

 **Due to you being a demigod you have Dyslexia, but with hard work you have overcome your disabilities and you're reading is now near grade level-College ++**

 **+102% reading speed**

And since Percy kept using his ID's so much that also leveled up;

 **ID Create, Lv-25 (12%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

 **Arena Dungeon – Mountain/ Island/ Swamp/ Forest/ Plains**

 **Empty Dungeon – Time dilation (1/5)**

 **Monster Dungeon- Parademon invasion**

 **ID Escape, Lv-25 (12%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

This didn't do much, just improved the amount of time Percy could spend in his ID. He liked that bit, he also checked out the new dungeon he unlocked. It basically recreated the Darkseid invasion, putting up a fake Metropolis that was sharing with Parademons for Percy to destroy. Darkseid was the main boss, and Percy didn't have any help, unlike the real battle.

So far he didn't have time to check it out fully, he was very very busy, what with the reading and the training and all that. But he swore he would check out latter, well...whenever later was anyway.

Percy also improved other skills;

 **Telekinetic flight, Lv- 12 (0%)**

 **By pushing on the ground and the air via your telekinetic field you have obtained the ability to fly!**

 **Speed - 100 Kms/ Hr**

 **Molecule manipulation, Lv- 31 (08%)**

 **You can manipulate the molecules of objects within your range. Your control over this ability is at practitioner's level, you can scan the object and manipulate it paying great attention to the fine details.**

 **Ability;**

 **Scan- Allows you to have a scanned mental image of the object you wish to manipulate. Also allows for a very detailed manipulation of said object. Rage- 40 feet**

 **Rush- You can program the molecules to act in a certain way without your attention.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per 15,000 pounds of mass**

He was now faster when flying, but never really used this skill in the real world, he so did not want to get on Zeus's bad side. He could now travel pretty fast, but Thalia was still faster, something she loved mentioning over and over again.

And the molecular manipulation ability was really coming along well nicely, especially since Percy kept using it to build more and more buildings in his Haven. He especially like the new sub-skill he got, Rush. It basically allowed him to program something and forget about it. It was the ultimate multitasking tool.

 **Telekinesis, Lv-23 (80%)**

 **The physic ability to move objects with your mind.**

 **Range- 75 feet (Exception- Any object present on the surface you stand on or interact with can be manipulated by your mind.)**

 **Max weight- 1,000 Pounds**

 **Cost -30MP**

 **Carrying Multiple item, Lv-8 - Carry multiple items, Max- 12 (Exception- 'X' number of objects can be manipulates and carried as long as they are present on the surface you stand on or interact with can be manipulated by your mind.)**

This was something that just automatically leveled itself up as Percy kept using his tactile telekinetic skills. It wasn't much, but it was usefull. Percy had gotten much better at it, hell he could now lift a Legion zombie up fully with his mind.

He also improved his super strength;

 **Super strength- You can exert extra force through a combination of your mind and body simulating super strength.**

 **STR- + 75**

And his Second skin force field;

 **Second skin force field- An invisible force field around your body that simulates invulnerability. This force field covers your whole body and cannot be felt by others unless you wish them to.**

 **Defence - 500**

And surprisingly thanks to all these improved skill Tactile telekinesis also leveled up. It seems that Tactile Telekinesis only levels up once all the abilities under it goes above level 10. It was a brutal skill to level up, but thankfully the reward for the level up was well worth the effort;

 **Force field- create a force field around you. Size- based on user. Limit- Concentration of user.**

Percy had flipped when he got this skill, literally. He was flying and when he saw this skill he literally back flipped and nearly broke his head on the ground due to his lack of focus.

This skill was basically the ultimate defence tool. It followed the basis on his material enforcement skill, as long as Percy could handle it his force field wouldn't break.

And obviously Percy had to test out his theory.

So first he had Zed punch it with his full strength. It didn't budge an inch. He then had Marcia blast it with the strongest demon curse she knew. It shifted a bit, but that was mostly because Percy didn't want to risk getting hit by magic, he didn't know if his force field could block that. But apparently it could.

After that came Cerberus who basically picked up the force field, with Percy inside it, and started using the spherical ball as a chew toy. Needless to say that was not an experience Percy wanted to repeat, but at least now he knew that his force field could also stand being the chew toy of the guardian of Hades.

Then came the ultimate test, Haki. Percy had Alcyoneus punch the force field with all the Giant had. The defense skill lasted 5 seconds.

It wasn't because of the Haki alone though, it was that plus Alcyoneus' insane strength. It seemed Haki was a sort of equalizer, it brought it down to a battle of wills, and that was a battle between Percy's mind over Alcyoneus fist. Needless to say the Giant won.

So yes, he had to work on it a bit, but at least it provided some form of defence from Haki attacks. In the end Percy was happy, he had gotten a pretty cool skill, maybe with some more training it could actually serve as a trump card of sorts.

Percy sighed, he slowly lowered himself down to the destroyed city and floated down towards his mom's apartment. He slipped into a nearby alley way and put one hand up, 'ID Escape.'

The red sky shattered as Percy slipped back into the real world. All the damage he caused vanished before his eyes, Percy smirked, he loved that part.

The son of Poseidon looked down, luckily his little work out didn't ruin any of his clothes, unlike the first time he tried destroying a building. He wore a white button up t-shirt with black slacks and shiny black leather shoes. And of course his ever present leather jacket that Thalia gave for his birthday.

His mother had contacted him the day before, she told him that she and Kate were throwing a little get together at Kate's place for something and she wanted him to come. She specified again and again that he must wear formal clothes and look proper. It was a pain, but Percy didn't want to disappoint his mother.

Percy checked his watch, he was on time. He had actually come a little early, so he spent the extra time working out in his ID, no need to waste going early to a party that he already didn't want to go to.

After checking his clothes one more time Percy made his way inside. He quickly reached the third floor and knocked on Kate's door. He waited for a few seconds before it opened up revealing Alexis standing on the other side.

"Percy!" Alexis exclaimed as she stepped forward wrapping Percy in a hug, "it's so nice to see you again."

"Hey Alexis," Percy hugged her back before stepping back to admire her dress, "you look amazing."

"Oh, thanks," the pretty red head smiled. She wore a red blouse and skirt with just a touch of makeup on. Her red hair flowed freely down her shoulders, it honestly reminded Percy of Artemis.

"You clean up nice Percy," Alexis said as she stepped aside allowing Percy inside the apartment.

"Thanks, I try," Percy smiled as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

"And you look a lot different," the redhead commented looking Percy up and down, "like a lot different."

"Puberty has it's advantages," Percy chuckled, "though the side effect can be kind of...well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Alexis chuckled, "but hey look at it this way, only three more years to go."

"Yay," Percy cheered enthusiastically. Alexis took him to the living room where Percy realised how small of a gathering this really was. And by small he meant like a hand full of people.

"Percy," Sally called out as she quickly approached the demigod hugging her son, "right on time."

"Oh please, you would have killed me if I wasn't," Percy chuckled as they broke the hug. Percy then turned to Kate and smiled, "hey detective."

"Nice to see you again Percy," Kate smiled.

"Hello Percy," Castle spoke up besides Kate with a sly smile on his face, "or should I say, junior detective."

"Stop it Castle," Kate swatted him playfully, "he's not a detective."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a kid."

"Who solved a case quicker than you."

"He got lucky."

"Weren't you the one who said in this line of work there was no such thing as luck?" Kate grumbled but said nothing back.

Percy smiled, "guess those two didn't change."

"No, they didn't," a new voice called out. Percy turned and noticed Chad and Diana Rebowl, the parents of the two kidnapped people Percy had found.

Percy smiled as he turned to Chad who had spoke, "nice to see you again sir."

"On please young man, call me Chad," the farmer smiled, and this wasn't the fake smile he had before, it was a real smile. And it could light up the entire room. Guess finding one's missing children did that to a man.

"How have you been?" Percy asked shaking the man's hand.

"Good, good," Chad smiled.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did Percy," Diana smiled sweetly at the boy, "you gave us our worlds back and…..and" she broke down into tears.

"Oh come now dear you're embarrassing the poor boy," Chad chuckled as he patted his wife's back.

"Oh you," Diana sniffed as she smiled wiping away her tears. She looked at Percy and smiled, "thank you Percy, thank you so so much." She stepped forward and wrapped the demigod in a big hug causing him to stiffen at the surprising motion before emailing.

"You're welcome," Percy smiled and hugged her back. Diana soon let go as Sally and Castle guided the women to the kitchen to talk to her, leaving Percy with Chad and Kate.

"So how are Angelina and Mark?" Percy asked Chad.

The farmer smiled, "they're doing fine, considering, in fact they are up stairs right now, in Alexis room, I believe the young girl is entertaining them."

Percy nodded, he noticed Alexis had slipped away after Percy meet his mom, guess that's where she went.

"They were released from the hospital just a few days ago," Kate informed Percy, "doctor's said they are perfectly fine."

"Physically yes," Chad's face grew dark, "who knows what the bitch did to their heads."

"It's okay Chad, she'll get what's coming to her," Kate said putting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"When's her trial?" Percy asked.

"In a few weeks time," Kate told him, "but we already know the verdict."

"What is it?"

"Insanity," Chad spat out, "she'll be sent to a mental asylum. If you ask me that's kind, someone as dangerous as her needs to be hanged."

"She's insane Mr. Rebowl," Kate argued, "she needs help."

"Did you see what she did to my kids detective Beckett?" Chad snapped back, "did you?"

"Yes, I did," Kate's face took on one of horror and regret, "and I know in very graphic detail what she did. But the psychiatrist said she was insane, meaning she needs help, not jail."

"She will never be part of normal society, nor should she," Chad grumbled.

"I agree," Kate nodded, "but…."

"But?" Percy prompted.

"Well it was the strangest thing," Kate shook her head, "after her psychological assessment she just….well she broke down. She started crying, staring telling anyone who would listen how sorry she was. It was like she understood what she did was wrong."

"Then why isn't she in prison?" Chad asked, "I mean a psychopath is called that because they don't understand what's right and what's wrong correct? Then if she understands what she did then isn't crazy."

"Yes but the doctor said this might just be a temporary sign of clarity, like a junkie going clean before a relapse."

"So what? She suddenly grew a conscious?" Chad asked.

"Maybe," Kate sighed, "honestly we don't know. She could be faking it, or she could not be. Either way it's out of our hands now. Hopefully she'll get the help she needs."

"That monster doesn't deserve any help," Chad spat as he took a swing of the whiskey he was currently holding in his hand.

"Percy why don't you go upstairs and see Alexis and the other's," Kate prompted, obviously she didn't want him hearing what they were discussing.

Percy nodded, he took the hint, "yeah. Got it." He turned to Chad, "I'll you see later sir."

The man gave Percy a sad smile and the demigod quickly left the two adults. Percy went to the side of the apartment where a set of stairs lead up to the second floor where Alexis was staying.

While he walked up those stairs he thought of what the two adults spoke about. They were talking about Carol, the girl who kidnapped the kids Percy was searching for. She took them and tortured them. But it wasn't her fault, kind of.

She was sick in the head, Percy's powers discovered that she had an alliment that made her crazy. That was the reason she acted like that, she wasn't some nut, she was sick. And Percy healed her, a decision he always second guessed.

But at least now it seems the girl will be getting the help she needs.

On the second floor hallway of the apartment were several rooms, each with a label on the front. The first one on Percy's left was labeled 'Alexis' written in pink glitter with butterflies drawn all along the door's frame.

Percy chuckled, it was honestly kind of cute. He knocked on the door gently and waited. It swung open revealing a pair of green marbles that Percy had seen before.

"Hello Angelina," Percy smiled at the girl. She looked healthier than before. But considering the last time Percy saw her she was basically a corpse that wasn't saying much. Her body didn't look anorexic, if anything she had put on a few healthy pounds. Her cheeks were full along with her dress. The only thing that damaged this vision of beauty were the three scars running along her lower jaw.

"P-Percy," the green eyes girl said in amazement as she stopped and started at the demigod.

Percy nodded, "you're looking better," he smiled, "glad to see your doing well."

"T-Thank you," she stuttered before she realised she was standing in the middle of the door, "oh, I'm sorry, please, come in."

Percy nodded as he walked in, Angelina shutting the door behind him. The room looked like it belongs to a college student, books, clothes and pens littering the floor. This was definitely where Alexsis slept. Though strangely enough she and Mark were missing.

"So where is Alexis?" Percy asked looking around.

"She ah, well she took Mark out to the roof," Angelina motioned to an open window, "he doesn't like closed spaces all that much...not after..."

"I get it," Percy nodded in understanding, "and you?"

"Me?"

"How have you been? Last time I saw you things were…..hectic."

"I'm fine, all things considering," Angelina sat on the bed and looked up at Percy, "y-you saved me."

Percy nodded, "yeah…..it's kind of what I do."

"So what? You're a superhero?"

Percy chuckled, "wrong parallel word Angelina," the girl looked confused, "never mind. Inside joke."

The girl sighed, she looked down at her hands for a moment thinking before speaking up, "what are you?"

Percy sighed, "that….is a very complicated story. And quite honestly…..you don't want to know."

"No," Angelina's voice took a steely tone, "no, I do."

"It won't be pretty," Percy warned her, "once I tell you the truth you won't be able to go back to a normal life."

"Does it look like I have a normal life now?"

"Yes," Percy answered back, "it does look like you have a normal life now."

"I wake up every night screaming," Angelina got up and started the demigods down, "I feel her scraping her blades across my skin, her laughter as she raped my brother. She...she destroyed me, she burnt my soul. How is that normal?"

"Simple," Percy replied, "because you're human."

"What?"

"I said your problems are human," Percy repeated, "yes, they're horrific, and no I'm not trying to make them seem less valuable than they actually are. But…..but they are still human problems."

"Why do you say human? You are one aren't you?"

Percy smiled and shook his head, "no, not really. Well, I am half human more than anything else. But at this point in life I honestly don't know anymore."

"What do you mean half human?"

"Well…." Percy thought of ways to explain this to her when it hit him, "Carol loved Greek myths right?"

Angelina stiffened before she nodded, "yes...she kept calling herself….look that doesn't matter. Just tell me what Greek myths has to do with what you can do."

Percy nodded, "well you see…...I'm part of it."

Angelina blinked, "ah...what?"

"Remember Perseus?" Percy asked, "I mean the original one, the son of Zeus? Well that guy was a demigod, and so am I."

"Your….your a demigod?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I'm the son of a God."

"Are you….are you Jesus?"

"What?" Percy looked surprised, "no, why would you ask that?"

"You said you were the son of God!"

"No, I said I was the son of _a_ God, not God God, big difference."

"So whose son are you?"

"The son of Poseidon."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Angelina crossed her arms, "if you don't' want to tell me that's fine. I just wanted to know how you healed me because I was grateful that you did. But if you don't..."

Angelina watched slack jawed as Percy made a trident made out of water form before him. She spun it around a few times, "well? Anything to say."

Angelina looked at him and then the trident. She turned to him, "what are you?"

"I told you, I'm a demigod. I'm the son of Poseidon, the God of the seas, the Earthshaker, the father of horses and, ah…..fuck this. He has a lot of titles, he basically just this big important guy that you should respect. Or don't, Gods know I don't'."

"What is going on?" Angelina said as she plodded down on the bed holding her head in her hands, "I thought...I thought you were a faith healer or something, I didn't...I didn't realise….how is this even possible?!"

Percy sighed, "better settle down, this is one hell of a long story."

Percy sat down besides the semi-traumatized girl and began to explain the world to her, the real word. He didn't go into the details, the less she knew the better. He told her about the Mist, the fact that monsters and the Gods were real and he even told her about camp half-blood.

In the end the girl simply sat down in bed, slowly going over the entire story. Percy had sat down besides her, "so….any questions?"

"I..I…." she looked so lost, Percy honestly felt bad. He couldn't' help thinking it was her fault, but what was he supposed to do? Not heal her and her scars risking her life?

"I know it's difficult, believe me, I still can't believe it sometimes," Percy said as he patted her shoulder, "but I promise, it will get better in time, I promise."

Angelina sighed but nodded in acceptance, "thanks Percy….so, demigod huh?"

Percy chuckled, "yeah I know. Don't really look like the son of God do I? I was thinking I should grow a beard or something, you know get that whole roguishly handsome thing going."

Angelina chuckled, "yes, you would look cute."

Percy smiled, he got up and offered Angelina his hand, "come one, let's go downstairs I'm sure Kate and my mom has something ready to eat by now."

Angelina smiled, she took the offered hand as the two quickly left Alexsis room going downstairs. "By the way I have a question."

"Shoot."

"If you're the son of Poseidon, how did you heal me? Like can all demigods heal people?"

"Ah, right, I get your confusion. Well to answer your question, no. Most demigods just can a certain set of skills. Like since I'm a son of Poseidon I can control water. I have a friend who is the daughter of Athena and is basically a genius. I know a son of Pan, who is a nature god, and he can control plants and I think can also communicate with animals. So basically we have a specific set of skills, but children of Apollo are the only ones who can heal other people with their magic."

"But you healed me."

"Right, well that's because I'm special. I can do a lot of diffrent things. It's because….well it's because I'm wired differently."

 **Lie Successful!**

"I see….so what else can you do?"

"A lot. Like a lot lot. Like a whole lot of a lot. It would be easier if you just state a power and ask me if I can't do that?"

"Can you control ice?"

"Yup."

"Fire?"

"Only fireballs."

"Can you teleport?"

"No, but I can run faster than the speed of sound."

"Can you shoot lasers out of you eyes?"

"No, I'm not Superman."

"Who?"

"A superhero I met in another world," Percy shrugged, "no big deal."

Angelina blinked, "okay…..can you fly?"

"Yeah, though not as good as my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Percy nodded, "yup. Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus."

"I see….wait, if she's the daughter of Zeus and you're the son of Poseidon...doesn't that make you cousins?"

"Not really," Percy shrugged, "it doesn't work that way. You see when we are conceived the genetic make up in the DNA of God's gets corrupted. It changes. Hence why we are called demigods and are still mortal. So technically speaking though I am the son of Poseidon, there is no true genetic signature in my blood that I am infact the son of a God."

"I see," Percy could tell the woman was confused, and he didn't blame her. When Annabeth first explained this to him he was also lost, and he had an Int stat level of over 100 points.

"Look don't try to think too much into it," Percy told her, "I know I don't. I leave the discovery of the secret to the mythical world to the children of Athena and the like. Believe me, those guys make Einstein look like an idiot."

Angelina nodded as he continued to ask Percy questions about the divine world, and Percy gladly answered. He didn't tell her the dangerous things, like the war approaching or the Titans, she already had enough to fear.

Soon Percy and Angelina joined their parents downstairs just a Kate had finished preparing everything.

"Where are Mark and Alexis?" Castle asked when he spotted Percy and Angelina walking towards the dining table.

"We're here!" Percy heard Alexsis call out. She quickly ran down the stairs followed by Mark. The boy looked a little different from when Percy saw him. He had gotten rid of his long blonde hair, he instead got a buzz cut. He looked thinner, like he hadn't been eating well. He also had rings under his eyes, Percy felt bad for the guy, he honestly looked better when he was being used as a sex slave by Carol.

"Mark, you okay?" Angela asked as he approached her brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy grumbled before turning to Percy, "who's this weasel?"

"Mark, this is Percy, the guy who saved us," Angelina introduced them.

"Hey, who you holding up?" Percy asked as he extended his hand.

"Fine," Mark shook it, he had a weak grip, was it because of his lack of strength or his lack of enthusiasm Percy didn't know.

"I see….so, how's Jinna?" Percy asked.

Mark looked suprised, "how do you know," he started to yell out before realising his was drawing attention to him. He quickly lowered his voice to whisper so that only the group of youngsters could here them, "how do you know about Jinna?"

"I ran into her and her gang when I was investigating your disappearance," Percy replied with a shrug, "she was drunk and kind of in the dumps. She better now?"

"Well, yeah. She is. When she heard what happened to me, she became a little...hysterical."

"Ha, right," Angelina chuckled, "that's an understatement if I ever heard one. She became nearly crazy Percy. Threatened to skin Carol alive. Hell I think was she also planning on hiring some guys to shank the bitch in prison."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, she does seem the type. I'm just glad she didn't kill you or something. When I meet her she was drunk off her rocker. She was going on and on about how she was going to kill you if she ever found you."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah, she also tried to kiss me, but that's neither here nor there," Percy shivered, "also you might want to talk to her dad about trying to kill your parents."

"I'm sorry he did what?!"

"Yeah, he taught you dumped his baby girl and he wanted revenge. So he basically tried to scare your parents by shooting at them."

"Oh God," Mark groaned as he rubbed his temples, "I am already getting a headache from this."

The others chuckled as quickly the four kids started talking. Soon dinner was ready and they all gathered around the dining table. Percy sat with his mom on his left and Alexis on his right. Castle sat at the head with Kate on his right and Algesis on his left. The Rebels occupied the rest of the space.

Dinner was a quite affair, people chatted pleasantly.

"So Percy you ready for you job on Friday?" Kate asked.

Percy nodded, "yeah. My school starts in two days time. It should be tough, but I can make it in time for my shift on Friday."

 **Lie Successful!**

Of course that was a lie, Percy could run from Yancy academy to NY in minutes.

"Good," Kate nodded, "I told a few of the people at the precinct about you. Needless to say they are excited."

"Ha, I'll say," Castle chuckled, "we have a colleague named Esposito, real good cop and all around badass. The moment we mentioned how you were basically a one man army when it came to combat he was determined to have you as his protege."

Percy smiled, "sweet."

"So what's your plan for school Percy?" Alexis asked as Castle started talking to Sally about Percy's camp and how he could get Alexsis into it.

"No plans," Percy admitted, "when do you join Harvard?"

"I already gave my application," Alexsis informed him, "but it's not a sure thing. The only way you can even get in is if you're a super genius or something."

"I see…..just out of curiosity what exactly would one have to do to join Harvard?"

"Well...you would have to at least maintain a 4.0 GPA"

'Check,' Percy told himself. Ever since his gameing powers kicked in Percy had never failed a single subject. In fact he had always gotten high scores reached the A+ category. Last Percy remembered his GPA was 4.5 or something.

"You would also need like a variety of talent. Like horse riding, knowing how to play musical instruments, ah….maybe learning another language or two?"

'Yeah I got that,' Percy almost wanted to hit himself. He was already fulfilling the categories to go to one of the most prestigious college in the world. Plus any skill he didn't have he could just learn with his photographic reflexes. But the language thing might be a bit difficult.

"It would also help if you had a few recommendations," Alexis told him, "or friends in high places. Like one of the reason I might have a chance is because my dad is a famous writer. So if you know someone like that it could help."

Again Percy chuckled to himself. He literally knew the Gods, it would be hilarious for him to simply just hand over recommendation letters to the head of Harvard each signed by an Olympian God. funny, but it would probably end with him being sent out an insane asylum.

"Damn," Percy whistled, "maybe I might join."

Alexis chuckled, "sure, you go ahead and try. You can't just up and decide to join Harvard Percy, you need to prepare for it. You need to do your SAT's, your model papers, it's a pain."

Percy shrugged, "no biggie. I'll be doing my SAT's next year, I'm sure I'll ace them."

"Wait, aren't you 14?"

"Wait, you're 14?" Angelina, who was sitting opposite to them, asked.

"Yeah, I know, I look and sound older," Percy shrugged as he turned to Alexis, "and yeah, I'm 14. But I was put into an advanced class."

"So what grade are you right now?"

"Well I am supposed to be in the eighth grade right now, but last year I skipped ahead so I already did that. So I guess I'm supposed to be in the ninth grade right now."

"No you're not sweaty," Sally called out, "I got a call from your school, they were offering another chance to skip ahead."

Percy blinked, "what?"

"Yes, they said you did so well they want to put you in all the advanced placement classes and make you take your SAT's this year."

"WHAT?!" Percy cried out, "what did you say?!"

"Yes of course," Sally chuckled.

"Why did you say that?! Do you know how scary that sounds?! All my classes will be advanced placements why did you do that?! And I'll also have my SAT's this year! I'm so going to...wait, why am I freaking out," Gamer's mind took some time but it did kick in, "okay, it's cool. I'm sure I'll do well in these as well."

Alexsis, "that was a pretty quick personality change there Percy."

Percy shrugged, "yeah, but I realised I was worrying over nothing, so no biggy."

"But aren't you even a little bit scared? I mean they are your SAT's."

"Meh," Percy shrugged, "the way I see it I'm not even supposed to be in higher grade level. So even if I fail it doesn't mean much."

Soon the conversation changed. The Rebowls kept asking Percy about his life and he gladly told them. Angelina however was the only one who knew the truth, but so far she seemed content with keeping silent. Percy didn't really feel bad about telling her his secret tough, after all the woman needed answers, and Percy had them. It would be a dick move to not give her what she so desperately needed them.

Soon the night was over and Percy left with a hearty goodbye. As he ran back to camp through his ID he wondered about what Alexis said. Harvard seemed like a cool place, maybe Percy might even have to study hard to try and get in. But with an Int level of 120 that really didn't seem likely.

But still Percy wondered. After this was all over, and he did intend to live through the war, Percy didn't know what he would do. He loved Thalia and wanted to stay with her, but other than that….he was so focused on fighting this war that he didn't even stop to think about what he should do with his life.

And while Percy might have some inclination towards being a cop, after all he was volunteering part time at the police percent in New York, he didn't know if that was what he wanted to do. Yes he wanted to stop bad people, but he felt like he should do more than that, after all he could do more than that. He could do so much more he could be…..well a super hero.

Percy chuckled as he pushed that thought out from his head, that was the future, he should focus on the now. And right now he had a camp to protect.

* * *

 **The next day;**

Percy stood in front of the Poseidon cabin as he sighed. He had spent the day cleaning up his cabin and now it was time to say goodbye. Percy had already dropped off Leo at his mom's place in the morning, and since John still wasn't back from whatever quest their dad sent him the Poseidon cabin will be empty.

'I'm going to miss this place,' Percy sighed. When he returned to the cabin in the beginning of summer he was quite literally a different person. He was smaller, weaker, lonely and so full of self doubt.

But now, in just four short months Percy had become almost unrecognizable. And all of that was thanks to this summer, truly it was a time he won't soon be forgetting.

Percy now stood dressed up in his Yancy academy uniform. A set of brown slacks accompanied by a blue sweater vest and a white shirt underneath.

Percy also wore his camp beads, this time with two more new beads. The first one was a pink giant on a blue background, this represented his quest to destroy Argo's base in Nassau. The second one was green bead with a roman building carved in the center, this represented his quest to unify both camps.

"Well...guess I'll see this place next year," Percy sighed as he closed the door behind him locking it with his telekinetic powers.

He slowly made his way to the Mess Hall where everyone was gathering to wish those who were leaving good bye. When Percy arrived the meet and greet was already in full swing. Siblings wished each other the best of luck, couples were torn apart and even a few friends were found sobbing in each other's arms.

Percy knew he was lucky, Thalia was coming with him, they wouldn't have to break up or something like that. But that didn't mean Percy also didn't miss the rest of his friends.

Percy sighed as he moved to the Poseidon table. He sat down and threw his duffle bag to the side. There was no reason he needed a duffle bag, most of his clothes was in his inventory, but he kept it anyway, just incase people wondered where he got all those clothes from.

Percy looked around, he couldn't spot any of his friends, not even Thalia. He was alone, and he didn't like it. Percy sighed and he hit his head on the table repeatedly, "I hate this day."

"Sweety, stop hitting yourself, you're going to give yourself a migraine," Percy quickly turned around to see Thalia smiling down at him. She too was wearing the Yancy academy uniform, it consisted of the same shirt and vest but the girls had a brown skirt instead of pants.

Percy smiled as he got up and kiss Thalia, "you look awesome."

"Thanks, you look cute too," Thalia then looked at his shirt, "like a little nerd."

"Okay first if I'm a nerd you're a dating a nerd," Percy smirked, "second, yeah, I know. I so hate this uniform."

"I don't know Percy, I think it looks pretty good on me," Percy heard Michael say.

Percy looked over Thalia's shoulder and there standing before him was Michael and Clarisse dressed in the Yancy academy uniform.

"Woah," Percy blinked as he looked at the couple, "why are you guys wearing that?"

"Because we're coming with you, duh," Clarisse rolled her eyes at Percy's question.

"Wait what?!"

"You heard her, we're coming with you," Michael grinned.

"Seriously?!" Percy asked as a smile came on his face, "you guys are seriously coming?!"

Michael nodded, "yup."

"We talked to Chiron about it," Thalia told him, "he pulled a few strings, add in a touch of Mist, and boom."

"Wait where are Annabeth and Nina?" Percy asked.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to come," Annabeth called out as she and Nina walked towards the group, "my work is far too important here and Nina….well Nina doesn't do well in crowds."

Percy nodded, "yeah, I see. This is so cool!" Percy asked with a grin still plastered on his face, "we are going to turn Yancy on it's head!"

"Hell yeah!" Michael cheered, "wait till they get a load of us demigods!"

Annabeth sighed as she rubbed her temples, "just don't like destroy the school or something, okay?"

"No promises," Percy chuckled evil, "haha, WAHAHAHA!"

SMACK!

Thalia then hit Percy up the head causing the boy to groan, "fine, I promise I won't destroy the school."

"Good," Thalia grinned, "no how exactly are we getting to this amazing school of yours?"

Percy gave her a surprised look, "woman you and I have been dating for months now, are you seriously asking me that?"

Thalia was confused for a while before she realised what Percy meant. She sighed, "inventory, right."

Percy chuckled as he turned to Nina and Annabeth, "I'm going to miss you both," he gave them both a big hug, "remember if anything goes wrong call me right away."

"Got it Percy," Annabeth smiled, "don't worry, if the shit hits the fan you will be the first to know about it."

Percy grinned and quickly everyone began to say their own goodbyes. Thalia and Annabeth embraced like sisters while Nina just gave her a polite handshake. Michael and Percy were saying goodbye to Nico and Decker, both of whom would be staying back in camp. Clarisse was in the corner talking to Seliena, the two were as close as sisters and it hurt them to move away from each other.

Soon they had all said their goodbyes and Percy gathered his friends storing them in his inventory. He then slipped into his time dilation ID and zoomed passed the state running towards Nancy academy located towards the northern state border.

Percy stopped outside the academy gates and snuck into the bushes. He opened his inventory and quickly took out all his friends and their luggage before guiding them back to the front.

"Welcome to Yancy academy, home to troubled kids and the rich delinquents," Percy said motioning to the grand gates, "but it also is home to few of the best teacher money can buy and this is also the kind of place you might meet those rich assholes who own big companies only because they got it from their parents."

"So it has it's ups and downs," Michael said as he grinned at the open gates, "not bad. Do you guys have any sports?"

"We do, our mascot is the Roaring Lions and we mainly focus on basketball and swimming. We have a pool, and that's pretty cool, but other than that not much. There is a chess club, but I don't think you'll be interested in that."

"So what exactly do you do for fun here?" Clarisse asked as the small group of four walked into the academy. Percy took the lead, as he was the only one who knew where to go.

"Well me personally, I like to explore dungeons and study up on mortal stuff. This is kind of like my time off from the whole camp half-blood thing, so I like to remain mortal."

"Okay, so we are not going to be doing that," Thalia said as they reached the main building. Percy lead them inside and quickly got them registered. Thalia and Clarisse ended up as roommates, which they loved. Percy and Michael on the other hand were separated, Percy was with his old roommate Chad while Michael got someone new.

After showing the girls where their dorm was Percy took Michael to the boys dorm.

"So what should I expect?" Michael asked as they climbed to the first floor.

"Well….it's kind of like any other preppy school," Percy said with a shrug, "first off there are the nerds. Their cool once you get to know them. When I realised I was actually smart and started studying I kind of became their number 1 rival in the field of academics. They tried to recruit me to the debate club, but I managed to wiggle my way out of that.

"Then comes the jocks. Assholes, number 1 assholes. Like if one ever approaches you and tries to bully you either kick their ass or tell them you're with me."

"Why? What would that do?" Michael asked.

"Once the star of the swimming team tried to hit on one of my friends, she wasn't interested but he didn't let up. I intervened and distracted the dude, but because of that he blamed me for 'stealing his girl'. So to make a long story short, he tried to beat me up, I kicked his ass. The End."

"Damn….so is there anyone I can fit in with?"

"Well there are the music kids," Percy scratched his head, "but there aren't that many of them. Just like a hand full I think. Honestly I never really payed attention, you're just going to have to find them out by yourself. Basically if you see a kid carrying a guitar or bragging about how awesome he is at picking up chicks that's your guy."

Michael nodded, "nice. So any idea on what I'm going to learning?" Percy nodded as he quickly filled Micheal in on all that would be covered in the tenth grade. Michael was 16 years of age, which was surprising given how childish he sometimes acted, and that meant that he and Percy were going to be classmates. As such any advice Percy had for the demigod was valuable.

Soon Percy dropped Michael off at his dorm, his roommate hadn't shown up yet. Percy then went to his own room. He opened the door and sure enough there was Chad. the room was already in a mess, anime poster hanging on the wall, Chad even had his computer open on the table playing reruns of his favorite animes.

"Damn Chad, couldn't you have at least waited for me to arrive before you decorate the place?" Percy said with a shit eating grin.

Chad looked up from his computer with a confused look, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Now it was Percy's turn to look confused, "yeah, I hope so. We have been roommates for over a year."

"Wait…..Percy?!" Chad said in suddenly realisation as he got up and gave Percy a big hug, "how have you been man?!"

"Great Chad, just great," Percy broke the hug and looked the boy over, "you lost weight."

Chad chuckled, "yeah. But nowhere compared to you! Shit man! You look like you got hit by the pubert space ship! I didn't even recognize you!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I kind of had a growth spurt over the summer," Percy put his bag on the lower bed, "so how's your summer been?"

"Not bad. Went to Rome, that was cool. Saw the Vatican and a few ancient Roman buildings. Oh did you know that they are currently reconstructing parts of the Roman Colosseum, they say they found secret underground passages and want to try and excavate them."

"Really?" Percy asked surprised, "I didn't know that", 'I should probably ask Julia and Rob this the next time I see them.'

"So what did you do this summer?"

Percy sighed as he pulled up a chair, "lots. Went to Nassau for sometime, explored the Atlantic on one of my cousin's ships. Then I visited San Francisco and took a boat ride up to Alaska and back. Then….well I just lazied around. Nothing big."

 **Lie Successful!**

"Wow, you went on a cruise?"

"No, not a cruise. It was more like forced labour. I told you my dad's a sailor right?" Chad nodded, it was a lie Percy and his mother made up incase anyone ever asked about Poseidon, "well this summer he decided I needed to learn what it meant to be a sailor like him. Hence the trips. I basically was forced to sail the things myself, with a little help."

"Damn, that's amazing. Your dad trusts you with a boat, mine won't even give me his credit card details."

"That's because he know's you'll spend all his hard earned money on anime and other figures."

Chad rubbed his head, "haha, yeah."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Percy reached into back pocket and opened up his inventory. He then took out 200 dollars and handed to Chad, "here."

The boy looked confused, "what's this for?"

"Over the summer I kind of ran into some trouble," Percy recalled the time he hopped dimensions and fought Darkseid. If it wasn't for that attack he made up in the last moment, the KAMEHAMEHA WAVE, Percy would have been in deep do do, "and I remembered that anime, Dragon Ball Z. It helped me out a lot, and I promised if I ever got out of that alive I would get you whatever you wanted, so," Percy shoved the notes into Chad's hands.

"Dude I can't accept this!" Chad protested, "I didn't even do anything."

"Just shut up and accept the money ass whipe," Percy walked to the door, "now if you'll excuse me, some of my camp friends decided to join Yancy academy, I need to show them around."

Before Chad could argue any further or return the money Percy walked out. He quickly meet up with Michael, who had finished settling in, and the two went to find the girls.

The girl's dormitory was just a few short feet away from the boys, kind of redundant that they were even separate dorms, but whatever, Percy wasn't complaining.

Percy and Michael quickly spotted Thalia and Clarisse outside their dorms waiting for them, only problem was they weren't alone.

Surrounding them were a couple of guys. They were trying to chat up the girls, who were clearly doing their best not to kick their ass. Of all the boys there there was one who stood out. A tall blonde haired boy who was very well built, and he currently leaning up against Thalia.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Michael growled.

"That's the swimming team," Percy sighed, "remember what I said about them be assholes?"

"How the hell are you so calm!" Michael asked, "those are our girls they are trying to hit on."

"Exactly, our girls. Do you really think they would be interested in them?" Percy asked rolling his eyes, "those guys don't even have a chance. In fact I'm more worried about their health. The way Thalia's eyes keep twitching I'm guessing she's doing her hardest to not shove a lightning bolt up Tyler's ass.

"Tyler? You mean that blonde douche bag?"

"Yup. He's also the head of the swimming team," Percy sighed, "come on, let's go save those stupid mortals before they get turned into shish kebab."

"So you know being the star if the swimming team give me certain perks," Tyler smirked perversely, "if you want I can show you around. I know some pretty private places you and I can go to to get comfortable."

"Thanks," Thalia spat, "but I have a feeling my boyfriend wouldn't like me spending time with a tool."

"Come on girl give me a chance," Tyler didn't stop the stupid smile as he scooted closer, "I promise your boyfriend's got nothing on me."

"Yeah somehow I highly doubt that," Clarisse snorted.

Tyler it seemed didn't hear her as he continued to grin at Thalia, "you know my parents have this really nice guest house in the town, they never use it. If you want I can show you around."

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, what part of no don't you understand?" Tyler and the other's turned around to see Percy and Michael approaching them. Percy had a lazy smile on his face while Michael was straining to reign in his anger.

"P-Percy?" Tyler gulped, "w-what do you want?"

Clarisse and Thalia was surprised, they clearly detected the fear in Tyler's tone. The looked to Percy for an explanation but he gave none.

"I was just walking by with my friend Michelle here, say hi Michael."

"Hi," Michael replied as he stood next to Clarisse glaring at everyone else, daring anyone to make a move on his girl.

"Anyway, we were just walking around when we spotted your harassing these fine women," Percy turned to Thalia and winked, "and what beauties they are."

"Back off Jackson," Tyler growled, guess he found a little courage after all, "I saw them first."

"Yes yes. Good for you, here have a medal," Percy gave him the bird as he turned to Thalia, "and who might you be."

Thalia smiled, "depends on who's asking."

"Percy Jackson."

"Thalia Grace," the daughter of lighting chuckled.

"Well Thalia, might I interest you for a tour of your new school?" Percy asked offering his hand.

"I don't know, my boyfriend might get a little worried."

"Yeah, she has a boyfriend, so fuck off Jackson," Tyler tried to intersect but he was ignored.

"A boyfriend you say? Wow, lucky guy," Thalia bite her lip, she was trying her best to hold in the laughter. "Tell me Thalia what would I have to do to get you to go out with me?"

"Hm, I don't know, I have pretty high standard. My boyfriend basically spoiled me rotten, you would probably have to take me to Alaska or something," the girl smiled.

"Done. Anything else?"

"You would have to teach me how to fly," Thalia took his hand as slowly Percy stepped closer.

"I'll get right on that," Percy slowly wrapped his arms around her waist closing the distance between them, "when I'm done you'll soar through the sky like an angel."

"Hm..you would also have to take me concerts."

"Do you like Green Day?"

"Who doesn't like Green Day?"

Percy started at her eyes as he held her tight, "okay then, anything else?"

"Yeah, you're going to have to kiss me," Thalia leaned in close.

"Done," Percy leaned in as he caught her lips in his own. She moaned into his mouth as Percy lifted her off the ground biting her lower lip as his arms curled around her waist.

Clarisse and Michael rolled their eyes while the swimming team just looked in absolute horror and amazement. Some saw Percy as a God, others still couldn't believe their own eyes.

Finally Percy broke the kiss as he looked into her electric blue eyes, "I love you."

"I know," Thalia replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tyler yelled, "what the fuck is going on?!"

Percy threw the blonde idiot a confused look as he put Thalia down, "you still don't get it huh Tyler? She's my girlfriend, I'm her boyfriend."

"But, but...what about Nancy?!"

Percy shrugged, "well honestly it wouldn't have worked out, we were too….different."

"But, but...ah!" Tyler roared, "you made me look like an idiot Jackson!"

"Well he didn't really have to do anything," Thalia shrugged, "you did that yourself."

"Shut it you bitch!" Tyler spat.

Percy was about to beat the shit out of Tyler when Thalia moved. She closed the distance between them in seconds as she grabbed Tyler's crotch with one hand squeezing them hard.

"EP!"

"Call me a bitch again, insult anyone I know or care about, and I swear," Thalia squeezed them harder, "I'll rip them out."

"EP!"

Thalia drew back her free arm and socked Tyler across the jaw. She let go of his groin as the boy fell on his ass. His friend quickly grabbed him as they helped to carry the boy away.

"And don't come back!" Michael yelled as he grinned in excitement.

Percy turned to Thalia, "I'm so proud of you. You managed to piss of Tyler in the best way possible."

Thalia chuckled, "yeah, though I have to say if those are the kinds of guys that are in your school I might have a worst time then I thought."

Percy shrugged, "it won't be that bad, I promise most of the guys here are nice. Some are arrogant as hell, but they aren't assholes."

"So why exactly is the swim team mad at you?" Clarisse asked, "and why aren't you part of them? Shouldn't you be like their star member or something."

"Simple," Percy shrugged, "first off the entire swimming team is filled with a bunch of tools and second I didn't want the drama and hate I would get when I would eventually kick their ass."

And so with that said the three demigods quickly moved. Percy still had to show them the campus, and the others were excited to be studying together. Clarisse would still be studying in the ninth grade, but that didn't discourage them.

* * *

 **Elsewhere;**

12 mysterious figured sat around a wooden table with an omega symbol carved in it. In the center of said table floating above a hearth was a giant crystal ball out of which rainbows flew out off. Each figure stared at the ball with interest, displayed in the sphere was the image of Percy currently talking with Clarisse about the female sports team of Yancy academy.

"He's strong, very strong," the individual sitting at the head of the table spoke up.

"It would be difficult to get him on our side," said the figure sitting near the end.

"Not really," argued another person, "I have seen him in action, he is a good person."

"I didn't think you would like him," a figure said.

"I don't," the first one replied, "but I can't deny he is a good person."

"And he already loves our children, he would gladly help us," said a third person.

"I don't know where you get this faith from Iris, but we cannot let this up to chance," the person at the end of the table spoke in a tone of disdain, "the Olympians call him their champion, why would he help us?"

"Because we are his family," Iris responded, "he will at the least listen to us."

"Bullshit," the same voice cursed, ",if he found out about us he would tell the Olympians, then all we worked for would be for nothing. He's loyal to them, not us!"

"Come now Morpheus have some faith," the figure at the head of the table spoke, "we must at least try. Kronos has waited so far, but the mad titan may change his attitude at any point and simply wipe us from existence if he so chose to. We need the demigod's help."

"And why do we?" the God of sleep asked, "we are powerful, more than him. He can deal with Kronos and the Olympians, we don't have to chose a side in the war. Please brother's and sisters, listen to me, let me take our children into my realm and keep them there until this war passes. That way we won't have to fight, and we won't have to bury our young."

"You know as well as I Morpheus that that is not an option," another person shot back, "your realm is unstable, it would mean trapping our children in their own minds, and that isn't an option."

"And you would rather them risk their lives for a battle they wish no part of?!" the God snapped as he slowly shifted into his true form. Wings of black and white sprouted from his back as his body slowly shifted through different human faces.

"Morpheus please, we can't-"

"-No Iris!" the God snapped in anger, "I have had enough. You people want this don't you? You want war, and you will go through any means to get it. You don't care about your children, you just pretend like you do."

"Enough!" the figure at the head of the table rose up in anger, "do not speak another word Morpheus, for if you do I will cast you out of this council."

"Fine," Morpheus threw his chair back as he walked away, "I'll leave. Good luck in your future endeavours brothers and sisters, may at least one of your children live to see the ripe old age of 20."

The god of dreams vanished in a bright light leaving the now 11 beings looking saddened by the events that just occurred.

"I know we are all...disturbed by Morpheus leaving us," Iris spoke up, "he was often the drive that pushed this council forward. But we can't stop now, we need to work together to try and save our children."

"Yes….yes, you're right," the being at the head of the table sighed as they sat down in their seat. They looked at the glowing rainbow ball that now showed Percy and his friends eating in the cafeteria.

"Do you think he will help us?" a person asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Iris responded, "but...but we don't have any other choice. It's either this or Kronos."

"Then we stick with Percy Jackson," the figure at the head spoke, "when should we contact him."

"Not now," a person down the table shook their head, "he is just settling in, let him rest for now. But we need to contact him soon."

"Fine...Iris, I leave this duty up to you," the head of this council said turning to the rainbow goddess, "when you believe the time is right, reach out to Percy Jackson, explain to him our situation and how desperate we are for his help. If you're right, he won't deny us."

Iris nodded, "I understand, and believe me, Percy won't say no to us."

"You better be right Iris," the person looked at the ball and groaned, "a war is coming. And I don't want our children suffering because of it."

* * *

 **This would be the first chapter in the new book, I'm thinking, 'Percy Jackson and the Titan War'. I understand it's a little short than what you people are used too, but I basically spent a lot of my time planning all of this shit out, as you can see it's not going to be the same, I'm introducing a lot of new characters.**

 **The next chapter will be much more interesting, I can promise you that. Until that, chow!**

 **P.s. I'm thinking about starting a new story, now where Jon Snow gets his own gaming powers. Should be a fun concept to apply.**


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

Percy sat in the back row of the class with Thalia to his right and Michael to his left. The three were in a world of their own ignoring everyone else.

"So what's this class called again?" Thalia asked as she chewed on a piece of gum.

"World history," Percy supplied.

"Wow, world history, so interesting," Michael rolled his eyes, the sarcasm was obvious.

"You know Michael it could actually be an interesting subject," Percy told his friend, "I mean maybe we might find out something we didn't know before."

"Oh please Percy, like that will ever happen," Michael shook his head, "I mean how do we even know that the stuff being taught is what really happened?"

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"History is written by the winners," Percy answered, "that's what I think Michael means."

The son of Apollo nodded, "yeah. And as a son of the God of truth I would like it if I wasn't feed bullshit on a regular basis."

Percy rolled his eyes while Thalia groaned in annoyance. "You know Michael if you're really interested in knowing the truth you could just ask one of the Gods," Percy said as he took out a notebook and a pen, "they probably lived through history, I'm sure they would know both sides to any war."

"That they weren't directly involved in," Thalia added, "because then they would obviously be partial one way or another."

Micheal scratched his chin, "hmm, yeah, that does sound like a good idea, but neah! Who has the time for that?"

Percy shrugged, he had to agree on that front. He was personally more concerned about the future than the past, after all what reason does Percy have to be look back? He's not going that way, plus he can't change it. It was just a fruitless effort.

Just then the door to the class opened and a young woman walked in halting the chattering and causing every guy in there, Percy included, to stop and stare.

She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail reaching her lower back and a small stack of books pressed up against her chest. Her eyes were green like emeralds with specks of gold near the center. She wore a very tight white blouse that emphasized her massive bust and a form fitting black pencil skirt that showed off her wide hips.

She closed the door behind her, giving everyone there a clear view of her toned ass. She walked elegantly across the room and stood in front of the teacher's chair causing everyone to start to chatter amongst themselves, wondering if she was their new teacher.

Percy looked at her name;

 **Tanya Jameson, Real life Lara Croft**

 **Lv- 21**

Michael whistled, "okay, since when did Aphrodite start attending our school?"

Thalia looked at Percy, "you're drooling."

Percy blinked as he drew his eyes away from the woman, "n-no I'm not!"

Thalia narrowed her eyes as electricity sparked between her fingers, "don't even think about it Percy."

"A-about what?" Percy asked gulping.

"That massive rack of hers," Thalia growled as she shot the still silent woman a jealous look.

"Well now that you mention it…." Percy immediately ducked down avoiding a thunderbolt from Thalia. The lighting hit Michael in the ear causing the son of Apollo to help in pain.

"Yep!" he jumped out of his seat causing everyone to turn and look at him. Michael blushed at the attention, "ah… a bee bit me."

The woman in the front smiled, "really Mr. Yew? Then maybe it would be best if you went to the nurse's office and have that seen too."

"Ah, nah, it's cool, it doesn't really hurt," he rubbed the spot Thalia hit sending a side glare at said demigoddess.

Percy chuckled as he turned to Thalia, "missed me sweetie."

"You are so going to get it from me today," Thalia promised as they turned out the mysterious new woman.

"Now then, I suppose it would be best to introduce myself," the woman suddenly had a piece of chalk in hand, Percy didn't even see her obtain it. She turned and wrote down her name on the board, "my name is Mrs. Tanya Jameson, but please call me Mrs. J, I prefer it. And I am your new history teacher."

The class immediately went into whispers as they began talking about they had just learnt. The boys were talking about how hot their new teacher looked while the girls mostly grumbled about how the boys acted like horny little dogs.

Percy turned to Thalia and whispered, "her title is 'Real life Lara Croft' so I think she might actually be good at this."

The daughter of thunder grumbled, "yeah I sure. And I'm also sure that the title has nothing to do with the fact that she has a body type similar to Lara Croft." Percy blushed but said nothing, Thalia was right, this woman did have a very similar body to the tomb raider.

"Now," Mrs. J began to speak shutting everyone up, "I will be taking world history for you all, as you might have guessed if you had more than a few brain cells." The class laughed and the teacher smiled.

"Let's begin with a roll call," she opened her student registry and quickly began to call out everyone's names. Percy noticed that the woman had a strange accent buried deep within. He couldn't put his finger on it but it sounded vaguely familiar.

Finally Mrs. J was done with the roll call as she started pacing in front of the call, "I believe it would be best to…..start with a little introduction first, yes?" The boys nodded eagerly, "well I'll go first. I was born in Rome, my father was an archeologist from America and my mother was an artist in Rome. They meet fell in love, and 9 months later I showed up.

"I spent most of my life traveling the world with my father and mother searching through old archeological sites and ruins. I grew a passion for history during those formative years. And as I grew older I realised I had a fondness for the stories of the old kings and queens of the world. I turned my passion into a career, I spent the better half of a decade searching the world for buried secrets and now I'm here."

The class was silent, and Percy understood why. She was a real life Indian Jone, with boobs. Guess that's why her title was real life Lara Croft.

"Ma'am," Tyler spoke up sitting in the first row staring at Mrs. J's tits, "d-do you ah, well are you married?"

"That's what the term 'Mrs.' denotes you idiot," Percy called out causing everyone in class to laugh. Tyler blushed in embarrassment even Mrs. J held back a laugh.

"And what is your name young man?" the teacher asked looking at Tyler.

"Tyler ma'am," Tyler spoke up, his confidence restored now that a beautiful woman was taking interest in him.

"Well Tyler to answer your question, yes, I am married, like the young man with the sea green eyes mentioned, that is why I use the term Mrs. instead of Ms.," Tyler looked deflated as even the teacher started to pull his leg.

The class laughed again before another student asked something else, this time it was a girl, "ma'am what is your favorite time in history?"

Mrs. J smiled, "hm, I would have to say it would during the second World War."

"Why is that ma'am?" another student asked.

"Because that was a time in history where a majority of the world came together to fight for something they believed in."

"But what they believed in was a war," Percy spoke up, "why is that a good thing?"

Mrs. J looked at Percy and smiled, "what's your name?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy smiled, "hi."

"Hello Percy, and yes, you are correct, it was a time of war, not peace. But the result of that war was the unification of the world. Steps were taken by the countries to ensure that a battle of that scale never happened again. Yes, there was bloodshed, but it resulted in the formation of the UNO, the first every symbol of unity this world has ever seen."

"But don't they fail like all the time?" Thalia argued, "they aren't really all that good."

"True," Mrs. J nodded, "but you see the reason they fail is because the countries under them refuse to listen to them."

"So it's a failed concept," Thalia shot back, "I mean if a water bottle has a hole in it it's a shitty water bottle."

"Again correct, but you see this isn't as simple as a water bottle. It's an entire world, hundreds of countries trying to work together. The UNO does achieve quite a few things, don't let the media fool you. They do make a difference, and in this case it's better to make some changes, then none at all."

"So wouldn't the better thing to do be to create an organisation that actually worked?" Thalia asked, "I mean, one that is better that the UNO?"

Mrs. J nodded, "yes, true. Maybe one day there will be one," her emerald eyes turned to Percy meeting his sea green ones, "maybe one day one of you will create a program to protect the world, ending all wars and conflicts. Maybe one of you can change the world."

The class was silent,Mrs. J's words struck a chord in them that most didn't realise they had. And then Tyler had to break this moment by opening his mouth, "pft, yeah right. I don't know if you didn't realise who we are ma'am, but we are Yancy academy, we don't change the world. It's a great thing if we just manage to pass school without getting expelled."

The students chuckled nervously at the joke, most agreed, they had lost hope. But the rest...they felt defeated, confined to their own fates, to be a failure, a criminal. The stigma of Yancy academy was stuck on them, and they knew it wouldn't go away.

"Yeah right," Percy scoffed drawing attention to him, "look Tyler you might want to restrict yourself to a life of being basic, thinking you won't ever be more than an annoying ass, but I'm not you. I know for a fact I can be better, and I will. So keep you stupid pessimistic views to yourself, or better yet shove them up your a-"

"-Mr. Jackson!" Mrs. J hissed, "that will be enough out of you! Honestly have some self control, I'll admit I don't really mind you swearing, but this is a class and as such you will behave."

Percy sighed, "right ma'am, sorry ma'am."

The teacher nodded, "right, oh and Tyler," she turned to the boy, "do keep your opinions to yourself. It really is annoying hearing you sound like a such a downer."

Tyler gasped as he started blank eyed at the teacher the students began to whisper amongst themselves, 'did a teacher really just insult a student?'

"Now," Mrs. J ignored all the chatter walking to the board, "let's begin our first lesson, 'Ancient civilizations and their contributions to the Modern world'." The student's groaned.

"I know I know," Mrs. J turned to the board as she started to write about the various civilizations, "but I promise I'll try to make it fun," she smiled as suddenly her emerald green eyes flashed sulphuric yellow.

After the class ended for the day Percy and the other demigods quickly went out for lunch. They spent a good deal of the time finding Clarisse, who had quickly found friends of her own in her class.

The group of four now sat down on a table away from the rest of the students, clearly they had their own things to talk about.

"So how did you guys like your first day here?" Percy asked as he munched on his mystery meat casserole.

"It's was okay," Thalia shrugged, "although I could do without you flirting with Mrs. J."

"Well can you blame him," Michael yawned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. J?" Clarisse asked confused.

Percy and the others quickly explained to her, and when they were done Clarisse immediately hit Micheal up the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Michael rubbed his head.

"For perving on the teacher."

"Why do you think I perved on her?!"

"I'm your girlfriend, I know everything," Clarisse said wiggling her eyebrows. Michael grumbled but said nothing.

Percy chuckled as he turned to Thalia, "do you also possess the same supernatural sixth sense?"

Thalia smiled, "yeah, I think I do. But," she looked down at her serving of mystery meat, "for the life of me I can't seem to figure out what the hell this thing is made off."

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard," Percy said as he turned to his plate. He had honestly never bothered to check what it is he was eating, which may have been stupid, but it wasn't like he was going to get poisoned in school or anything.

But now Percy was cursion, just what was the 'mystery meat' in the mystery meat casserole? Percy narrowed his eyes and Observed the food.

Immediately Percy's eyebrows rose up comically, "oh Hades no!"

Thalia turned to him, "what? What happened?"

"No, no, no, that is disgusting!" Percy grabbed his plate along with his friends, "you guys do not want to eat this!"

"What is it Percy? Why are you freaking out?" Clarisse asked, she tried to stop him, but Percy was too fast. One moment he was next to her and the next he stood over the cafeteria trash can dumping their food into it.

"You don't want to know what was in that Clarisse," Percy looked green, "belive me. I regret even trying to know."

"Dude you're starting to freak me out," Michael said, "what was in that meat?"

"Dude…..you don't want to know," Percy sat back down, "seriously, don't."

"Percy stop being dramatic," Thalia rolled her eyes, "this is just like that time your favorite character in that book series died. You know, Ned something."

"Ned Stark, and no Thalia, this is much worse," Percy said with a serious look that scared Thalia a little.

"Okay now I have to know, what was in that meat?!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah Percy, why are you acting so weird?"

"No," Percy stood his ground, "I won't tell you. Not because of arrogance or to promote a sense of my own self importance," Percy stood up striking a pose, "I do this because I care for you. None shall carry this burden that I no do. None, I shall be the own who will hold up the weight of this truth, and in doing so I spare thee, my friends."

Thalia grumbled, "drama queen."

"I don't know, I kind of liked it," a new voice said. The table of turned and there standing before them was a red haired girl with dark freckles across her pale skin. She had long curly hair that symbolised her free spirt. The young woman was beautiful, and while she might dress like a tomboy she carried herself with a grace not seen in most grown women.

Percy stared as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "N-Nancy?"

The girl smiled, "hey Percy, long time no see."

"Yeah, you changed," Percy noted as he walked to her.

"I can say the same to you," Nancy chuckled, "I didn't even recognize you at first."

"Yeah, I kind of grew up," Percy chuckled.

"I'll say," Nancy smiled as she checked out the muscles on Percy's arms, "and in all the right places as well."

Percy blushed, "t-thanks."

"You know it's not nice checking out a boy if you don't know whether he has a girlfriend or not," Thalia spoke as she got up and approached Nancy glaring at the girl.

"Really? And who might you be?" Nancy asked as she tried to stare Thalia down.

"Thalia Grace," the demigoddess replied, "you?"

"Nancy Bobofit," the redhead huffed, "I'm Percy's…... friend."

"Well Nancy, I'm his girlfriend," Thalia smirked causing the redhead to stare with wide eyes.

Nancy turned to Percy, "is this true."

'I am so screwed. Like I have never been more screwed in my entire life than I am right now,' Percy gulped as sweat started to fall down his face, 'I'm so dead.'

Percy gulped, "y-yeah."

"So….this is awkward," Micheal supplied from the sidelines as he and Clarisse watched the two women stare each other down.

"Michael, dude, you are so not helping," Percy grumbled.

Michael shrugged, "who said I wanted to help?"

Percy rolled his eyes but didn't reply. Nancy spoke first, "you know after that day in the fair I figured we were pretty much dating Percy."

"Why because you kissed him?" Thalia asked. Nancy raised an eyebrow at that while the daughter of Zeus smirked, "oh yeah, he told me about that."

Nancy growled as he turned to Percy. Her feature immediately turned soft, "Percy, I thought you….I thought you cared for me."

"I do Nancy, but….but we can't be together, it's...it's not possible," Percy sighed, his stomach felt like it was kicking him over and over. He was feeling bad, right now he felt like a bigger ass than Tyler, or Argo. Well maybe not Argo….

"I don't understand what you mean!" Nancy snapped, "what do you mean we can't be together?! Am I not pretty enough?!"

"It's not that-"

"Is it because I don't look like her?" She pointed her finger at Thalia, "because if you want I can colour my hair!"

"Nancy it's because we live in different worlds," Percy sighed, "you remember that time in the fair? Remember….remember how that thing tried to _eat_ us?"

"Y-yeah, so? What does that have to do with us not being able to be together?"

"Well, everything. Nancy you can't...you can't do the things I can. You would be in danger constantly."

"And?"

"Nancy you don't understand-"

"I understand I love you Percy Jackson," tears fell down her cheeks, "and I thought you felt the same."

"Nancy-" Percy began but the gild was already gone. Percy wanted to follow but Thalia stopped him. He turned to his girlfriend, "Thalia I know how this looks but she's my friend, she's is owed at the least an explanation."

"I know," Thalia nodded, "but not from you. She hates you right now, let me do it."

"Ah no offence Thalia, but I'm pretty sure she hates you more," Michael said as he and Clarisse munched on a pair of sandwiches Clarisse had bought, in case of an emergency.

"No, she doesn't hate me, she just hates that I'm dating Percy," Thalia said walking towards where Nancy ran off, "let me talk to her, I'll explain it to her Percy, don't worry."

"I'll come with you," Percy said but Thalia pushed him back again, "Thalia she's my friend and my responsibility."

"I know, but you can't help her. Don't hurt others just to satisfy your own guilt Percy. She needs to understand, and right now only I can do that," and without another word Thalia let the group running to catch up with Nancy.

"Damn, your ex is currently going to track down your female mortal best friend," Clarisse chuckled, "I do not want to be in your shoes Jackson."

"And I don't want to be in yours Clarisse, or else I'll have to go through the torment of having to kiss Michael on a regular basis."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a great kisser!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah, sure," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am! Tell him babe," Michael turned to Clarisse.

"I'll admit, he did have a little trouble at first, but with my help and a little experience he's actually pretty good at it," Clarisse stated with a satisfied smile.

"Ha! See!"

Percy shrugged, "whatever, I still don't want to kiss you."

"Okay now you're just begging for it!" Michael jumped up and ran towards Percy, "you're getting a big sloppy kiss Jackson!"

"Hell no!" Percy turned and ran as Michael chased him around the campus.

"Don't deny it Jackson, you're totally gay for me!"

"Fuck off Michael! You can never catch me and you know it!"

"I don't' have to! You'll slow down, because deep down you want this!"

Clarisse sighed as she rubbed her temples. Some days dating Michael was the easiest thing in the world, other days….well those days were the reason junk food was invented.

 **With Thalia;**

The daughter of Zeus quickly found Nancy sitting under a set of stairs as she bawled her eyes out into her shirt sleeve.

"Go away!" Nact yelled out the moment she saw Thalia approach.

"No, we need to talk."

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!"

Thalia sighed as she sat down in front of Nancy. The girl ignored her as she went back to weeping.

"I get it," Thalia began, "I understand how you feel."

"What do you know?!" Nancy snapped, "you didn't have to loose him! I did!"

"That's not true," Thalia leaned back as she remembered all the times she thought Percy died. Alaska, Argo, in another world, "I almost lost him so many times over the summer it isn't even funny."

"But he always came back to you didn't he?" Nancy's tears were big, her eyes red, "he came back to you, not to me. You stole him from me!"

"He's not something to steal," Thalia snapped, "and I didn't steal him."

"Yeah you did," Nancy sniffed, "you just blinked those pretty little eyes of yours and he fell for you, you, you whore!"

Thalia wanted to blast Nancy in the face with a bolt of lighting, but she knew how much the girl meant to Percy. She was his first proper friend after all. Thalia reached into her pocket and took out her flip phone, "you know what fine, look at this."

Nancy looked and displayed on the phone was a picture of Thalia standing next to several beautiful girls. Thalia was pretty, but these girls all looked like supermodels that don't need any photoshop.

"This is basically a group of kids in our camp we call the 'Aphrodite' kids," Thalia lied, "they are the prettiest group of people you will ever meet. They are basically the children of Aphrodite."

Nancy glared at Thalia, "yeah? And?"

"And I'm saying Percy spent an entire summer living with these people, we both did. And believe me when I say quite a few of them wouldn't mind being with him. But he didn't go after them, he didn't even look at them. He didn't pick me because I'm pretty, he picked me because…..because he believed in me."

Thalia sighed as she put away the phone, "in truth, I don't know why he picked me. I never questioned, it, I never…..I didn't want to do anything that would make him go away. He's….he's amazing, he's like this, this..."

"The sun," Nancy supplied, "he's like the sun."

Thalia smiled, "yeah….he is. Every time he's with me I just feel so warm, so safe"

"He makes the troubles to go away."

"And he does that all without even realising it," Thalia chuckled, "he just comes in, throws your life on it's head and then leaves with that stupid smile on his face."

Nancy smiled, "yeah….I remember the first time we talked. He literally dragged me out for ice cream, and back then I as such a bitch to him….I don't even know why he cared so much for me. I figured it was because he liked me."

"No, Percy's not like that," Thalia said, "he probably just did it because….well because he's Percy."

Nancy sighed, "yeah….stupid idiot."

Thalia got up, "look I get it, you don't like me and that's fine. I don't like you as well. But Percy...Percy would feel horrible."

"No, he wouldn't," Nancy sniffed, "I'm not important to him."

"No, you are," Thalia replied, "he told me about you. He considers you his first proper friend, the first one he ever felt close to."

"No, that's Grover," Nancy huffed.

Thalia chuckled, "yeah, but Grover wanted to be Percy's friend, he didn't really have to work for it. But you were the first person he ever tired to be friends with, you helped him become a better person Nancy, and if you didn't speak to him anymore Percy would be hurt. And as his girlfriend it's my job to make sure he isn't hurt."

Thalia extended a hand, Nancy looked at it and sighed, "I don't think I stand seeing him with someone other than me."

"I get that, and you don't have to. But I have a feeling you wouldn't want leave him just like that, Percy isn't the kind of person you just walk away from, you would regret it, I know you would."

Nancy looked at the offered hand, "I…..you're right. I...I would regret it."

Nancy took the offered hand as Thalia pulled her up. "He was right you know, you and him wouldn't have worked out. We live in different worlds."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand what you mean," Nancy huffed.

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time."

Thalia smiled, "well why not," the girls walked back to the cafeteria, "tell me Nancy, what do you know about the Greek Gods?"

 **Friday Night;**

After an awkward reunion with Nancy, Percy and her had restarted their friendship. Though now it was a little bit more strained.

The week soon passed before anyone noticed and the next thing he knew Percy had to be in New York in five minutes for his first ever day as a police intern.

If he was anyone else Percy would have been royally screwed, but luckily Percy had super speed and the ability to create an time dilation ID. He had made it to the 12th precinct just in time.

As Percy walked into the police department he looked around observing all that was happening. It was just as he remembered it, everyone was busy, detectives were working on white boards putting up their cases in order to gain the opinion of others.

Percy smiled as he walked around getting a feel of the place. It was very hectic and fast paced, but Percy didn't really care, he was used to this kind of lifestyle. He quickly walked into the break room where most of the cops when to grab a cup of coffee before heading back to their desks.

The room looked pretty ordinary, except for various boards and pamphlets pinned up across the wall. There was a lot to read, mostly just bulletins regarding safety issues or other miscellaneous items. But one board stuck out to Percy beyond anything else.

It was white with a simple graph slowly increasing in a steep curve. The X axis showed the time passed for the graph, while the Y axis showed the amount of crime. It seemed ever since this June crime had risen by a steady rate.

Percy frowned, he remembered hearing about this in the news back in the yacht to Alaska. Back then he and Thalia suspected this wave of crime was due to Kronos being revived, since he was the Titan of evil it would make sense that his presence caused this new wave of terror.

"Yeah, things are bad, but it's nothing we can't handle," a man spoke up behind Percy.

The demigod turned and there standing behind him was an older man that came from Latino descent. He looked tough, judging from the military haircut and the muscles underneath his skin tight shirt Percy wagered he was possibly some kind of veteran. Percy looked at his name;

 **Javier Esposito, Cop**

 **Lv- 19**

Percy was impressed, his level was pretty high for a human.

"You must be Esposito," Percy said with a smile.

The man nodded, "yeah, how did you know?"

"Castle mentioned you," Percy recalled the dinner he had in Castle's place a few night's ago, "he gave me a good enough description of you. How did you know me?"

"I was there when you found those kidnapped siblings," the cop answered, "I helped bring them to the hospital. Nice work by the way, you solved that case in what, an afternoon?"

Percy blushed, "w-well yeah."

"So….Kate tells me you're some kind of genius," Esposito turned to the white board with the crime rate graph written on it, "tell me genius, why do you think crime has suddenly picked up?"

"Well….." 'maybe it's because the Titan of evil has risen up?' Percy wanted to say, but obviously that was off the table, "maybe it's because someone is causing it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well….if it happens every summer then yeah, it's just a coincidence. But it hasn't happened before, right?" Percy turned to Esposito who nodded, "then that means it's not something that happens naturally. So that means someone is causing it, someone from the shadows."

Percy meant Kronos, but he knew Esposito thought he meant a kingpin of crime of something, which was kind of what he was going for.

"Not a bad theory kid," Esposito nodded, "in fact it's the same conclusion many of us here in the present have come to. We even gave this person a nick name."

"What is it?"

"'The Master Hand'."

"Really? 'The Master Hand'?"

"What? No good?"

"No, it's awesome, it's just…..well why would you give him such a cool name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a bad guy right?" the cop nodded, "well why would you give this guy a cool name? That's would just encourage him. You should give him something stupid or silly. Like… 'The Cotton Candy Man'."

"Do you know how stupid that would be? Every time we speak about him or file a report case about him we would have to call him by that nickname. Can you imagine this entire precinct yelled out, 'where the hell is The Cotton Candy Man?!'"

Percy laughed, "yeah, I guess it would be silly."

Esposito nodded, "yeah...well anyway, time to get you started."

"Wait, where's Beckett and Castle?" Percy asked, "I thought they were going to be here."

"Yeah no, they have an active case, those two are the best team we have on the force right now and so they rarely have free time to spare."

"So wait, does that mean I'm under you?"

"Well….sort off. Think of it like a big brother program, basically I'm in charge of your activities here, meaning you do what I say when I say. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir," Percy mocked saluted causing Esposito to smile.

"How did you figure out I was a soldier?"

"The hair, plus the scars and muscles. It was either a soldier or just a really traumatised dude."

This time the officer did laugh, "you're pretty funny kid, I'll give you that. Well alright funny guy, follow me."

Percy followed the man as he lead him towards the back of the precinct. In front of them was a steel door Esposito went to the digital pad on the side and punched in a code.

The door swung open and the two walked in. They entered a room with no windows and only one entrance. The steel door shut behind them as Percy looked around. There were stacks and stacks of boxes each filled in with what looked like old case files. From what Percy could see everything was in a state of disarray, the dates were mixed up, the names were mismatched. It was a mess.

"This is our archives," Esposito said as he turned on the internal ventilation system, "basically your job will be to go through each and every box in this room and arrange them properly."

"Shit," Percy cursed, "there are enough boxes in here to fill up a library!"

Esposito nodded, "yeah. Well….get to it."

"Wait, I'm guessing this is supposed to keep me busy for a few days right?" Percy asked. Esposito nodded and Percy continued, "what if I finished sooner than that?"

The cop smiled, "well that's impossible. It would take an army to sort through all of this."

"Humor me boss."

" Fine, if you manage to arrange them all sooner then I suppose I would be forced to figure some other job for you. Maybe I could introduce you to the forensics department, most of the real detective work starts there you know."

"I see…..can I hold you to that?"

"Always."

"Then I suppose you better get that little trip ready Esposito. I'll be done with this by the end of the day."

The cop laughed, "sure kid, sure. You get on that. Anyway the code to the door is 2233456, don't forget it, I don't want to keep coming here because you forgot the code."

Percy nodded as he took off his jacket putting it on a nearby chair. He cracked his knuckles and neck, "well, time to get to work."

Esposito smiled and walked out shutting the steel door behind him. He figured the kid would take at least the weekend to complete the job. So that meant the cop had three days time to figure out something for the kid.

Inside the sealed records room a small tornado was brewing. Percy had gone into super speed mode. He couldn't think in super speed, but he could move in it. That plus his advanced reading skills and large processing speed helped Percy to catalog and put away every single file, folder and box in that room.

He didn't even notice the time fly by. There wasn't any windows in the room and once Percy was focused on something nothing could distract him.

 **That night;**

Esposito yawned as he walked towards the records room. Today had been a stressful day for the cop, but it wasn't over. He still had to check up on Percy in the records room. He unlocked the steel door and walked in. He looked around and his jaw dropped.

Everything was arranged properly, the room looked revived. No files were misplaced, no boxes out of their proper place. The latino cop turned to Percy who was currently looking through a case file with several others stacked on the desk in front of him.

"Percy!" Esposito shouted, "what the hell is going on?!"

Percy lowered the file he was reading, "ah….I was just reading up on some old cold cases, hope you didn't mind."

"No, not that! I mean this!" He pointed at the room.

"What? Did you want me to catalog them as well?" Percy asked, "because that might take some time."

"No! I mean how are you already done?! This should have taken you days! At the least the whole weekend!"

Percy shrugged, "I'm a fast worker."

"Kid, this isn't just fast, it's impossible!" Esposito went over to a random shelf and looked over the files. And sure enough every single one was arranged according to their case number, there was even a little tag in each shelf explaining what numbers they contained.

"Well I guess I'm just talented then," Percy waved his hands manipulating the Mist to a minor degree;

 **Mist Control, Lv-3 (60%)**

 **The user can control the mist to create illusions.**

 **Can be used on- Mortals**

 **Range- 30 meters**

Slowly Esposito's mind started to fog up. His thoughts began to jumble up. What was he worrying about? He wanted the job done and now it was done. He shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"R-right," Esposito shook his head, "right, good job Percy, this is amazing work."

"Thanks," Percy smiled, "anyway, I kind of got bored after all that and took a sneak peak into some of the cold files you guys had laying around, I hope you don't mind."

"Neah, not a problem, just don't take them out of this room," Esposito warned.

"Got it boss."

The cop nodded before smiling again, "wow, I got to say Percy this is amazing, I honestly didn't expect you to finish so soon." Percy readied his Mist Control skill, just in case he had to use it again, "hell I don't even know what I should do with you now!"

Percy smiled, guess the illusion worked after all. "Well you did mention something about a trip down to the forensics lab?"

The cop nodded, "yeah...yeah...I'll have to make a few calls, but it should be possible. Anyway, it's time for you to leave Percy, it's getting late."

"Right," Percy grabbed his jacket and closed the files he was reading up, he would pick up where he left off tomorrow.

The two men walked out of the records room as Esposito walked Percy out, "so your staying with your mom while in New York?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I go to a school in the country, but whenever I come to NY I stay with my mom."

"Right, well I'm guessing you know your way around this city then?" they exited the building walking towards the car park across the road.

"Yeah, I was born and brought up here detective, I can handle myself," Percy chuckled.

"Good to know kid," Esposito stopped in front of a Honda civic, he unlocked it and turned to Percy, "oh and call me Espo, everyone does."

Percy nodded, "got it Espo, see you tomorrow." And with that the two went their separate ways. As soon as Percy was far enough he opened up his inventory and pulled out an orange case file he had smuggled out of the records room.

He slipped into his time ID and walked back into the now empty precinct and sat down on one of the random desks in there.

This was a folder that was tucked in the very edges of the records room. From what Percy could tell it was one of the oldest unsolved cases in this place.

30 years ago a man was found butchered in the middle of Central park. Three days after that another body showed up, this time it was a woman. Three days after that came a boy and three days after that a little girl at the age of 12.

Each murder was unique. The man was beheaded, the woman rapped and ripped limb from limb. The boy was…..was torn apart from the inside. Percy didn't even want to think about how a human could have possibly do such a thing. And the last little girl…..she died of internal bleeding. They found semen in her, but it wasn't enough to identify the killer.

Percy was seething, who ever this monster was he killed, raped and was now freely running about this city. The only piece of evidence the killer left behind was the semen and a white piece of cloth that seemed to belong to his shirt.

Percy closed the file and sighed, when he started this he just assumed his gaming powers would help him out and solve the crimes for him, but now he realised how foolish those thoughts were.

But he wasn't going to give up, he couldn't let this go. It may have been 30 years ago, but Percy knew that the criminal, this monster, was still free. And he couldn't let that stand. Not when he could possibly stop him.

The first thing Percy did was walk back into the records room. He had to break down the door, since you know, no electricity inside an ID, meaning no digital lock. Once inside Percy searched through the files, which were identical to the ones in the real world, and found the ones about the victim's personal lives and notes compiled by the cops on the case.

Percy quickly read through them all and was honestly baffled. The victims had no connections at all. None. The man was a doctor, the woman a housewife, the boy a teenage student in highschool and the girl….well she was just that, a girl.

The only reason the police even connected them all to the same killer was because of how close in time the bodies appeared and the fact that all of their left pinkie toes were cut off using a pair of, what seemed to be, garden clippers.

Percy quickly began looking through the detective's notes. From what he gathered they were onto something, something big. There were two officers, one Richard Parkins and one Robert Lamp. Lamp was the more enthusiastic of the two while Parkins just seemed like he was doing his job. And now Lamp was dead while Parkins lived.

They had one lead, an older man named Travis Deliver, but they didn't' get enough on him to make it stick. But ether way that didn't matter. If Travis was an old man back then, he was probably dead by now.

Regrettably Percy closed the files and put them away. He still kept the main one in his inventory, maybe he could look it over some other time and it could jog his memories, but for now this was one cold case Percy couldn't solve.

Percy wished he could, he wished for a way, but it wasn't to be.

Percy moved on to another case file, this time it was about a killer that killed one woman by stuffing her into a drainage pipe. Percy didn't even want to think how he had managed to do that.

Then there was one about the 'Red Tape' killer, struck in the 80's, tied a red tape around each of his victim's neck. Total know murders, 12, no leads and no evidence.

The more Percy looked through the more horrified he got. All these people dead, all of them brutalised, and their attackers were still lose. They were out there, and no one was looking for them, no one except Percy. He remembered, he wouldn't forget, he didn't allow himself to forget. Maybe this information would be useful in the days to come, maybe, just maybe, he would catch these people.

 **The Next Day;**

Percy was lead to the basement of the 12th Precinct by Espo. He had arrived early in the morning and spent what free time he had looking over old case files. When Espo found him Percy was practically buried under a mountain of old paper pouring through each and every one of them.

Eventually Espo managed to drag Percy out and they were now heading to the forensics lab. They quickly entered it and immediately Percy was hit with the smell of chemicals, mostly embalming fluid and the like.

Standing before them was a corpse laid out on a flat operating table. It was an older man with white hair on his chest, and what else?... Oh yes, he also had his chest cavity open exposing his internal organs.

Percy figured that the sight of a dead body might disturb him, but it didn't. Gamer's mind didn't even have to activate, Percy had seen so much horrible shit that a dissected dead body didn't even phase him now.

"Your early," a woman walked out of the back room of the lab wearing white gloves stained with blood and a blue nurses uniform. She had dark skin with a curvy figure and curly black hair. Percy figured she was the medical examiner/forensic specialist.

"Hey Lanie," Espos smiled as they walked to Lanie.

"So you just going to drop him off with me for the day?"

"Well I figured you could use the extra set of hands," Espo shrugged.

"Really? Is that what this is? It isn't you handing me your problem for the day?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me Lanie this kid is a miracle worker, he organized the entire records room in a day," Espo said in a tone of disbelief, "a day Lanie!"

The medical examiner rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah. So, this is the boy genius Kate and Castle have been raving about huh?" Lanie looked down at Percy giving him a smile, "I'm Lanie by the way, Lanie Parish."

"Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy offered his hand but then stopped looking down at Lanie's blood and gore covered gloves, "ah, on second thought maybe we should just wave."

Lanie chuckled, "nice. Anyway I hope you have a good stomach kid, because the stuff you'll see here….well let's just say it's not for the faint of heart."

Percy nodded, "it's cool. I have a pretty good stomach."

Lanie shrugged, "fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, what do you know about the human body?"

Percy recalled all he knew. It wasn't much, it barely warranted it's own branch in his knowledge skill set. "Not much, but I'm a very fast learner. Like give me a book and I can have it memorized."

Lanie raised an eyebrow, "okay….." she turned to Espo, "you owe me."

"I know, thanks babe!" Espo turned to Percy, "and you, behave."

"What could I possibly do?" Percy asked.

"I spoke to Kate last night, she told me how you went behind her back and basically interfered with an ongoing investigation."

"Well in my defence I didn't really go behind her back, that would mean I was her partner or something. I was just a third party individual that just happened to have the skill set to save lives," Percy gave Espo a shit eating grin.

The ex-soldier laughed, "yeah yeah kid, just don't go out and try to solve crimes on your own or something. See you tomorrow!" And with that the cop left.

"Here," Lanie said as she handed Percy a large text book that dealt with the basics of the human body, "go sit in a corner and go through this."

"Wow," Percy grabbed the book. It was huge, easily going up to 2 thousand pages, and the print was small, like font 4 size small. "I somehow get the feeling you don't want me here."

"It's not you sweety, it's the job," Lanie pointed at a desk, presumably hers, and it was filled with folders, "I've just been backlogged for a long time. I can't afford to waste time on a trainee, no matter how cute he is."

Percy smiled at the last comment, "well maybe if I learn this fast enough I could help you."

Lanie smiled, "that would be nice. Now go and study, we can talk about it over lunch."

And with that Percy went and sat in Lanie's desk, she wasn't using it, so might as well right? Percy opened the book and quickly began to look through it.

Whenever Lanie got a moment to spar she would look over to her desk and spot Percy sitting there reading the book. She was surprised at the speed at which he read, his eyes didn't last for more than a few seconds on each page. She doubted he could actually memorize all of that, but even if he only had a vague understanding of the human body then it would be good enough for her.

 **Some time later:**

Lanie had just come back from finishing her lunch, she had offered to take Percy out but the boy was far too distracted. He insisted that he wasn't hungry, which made sense considering he spent the first hours of the day looking at dead bodies and reading about the 'miracles' of the human body.

But when Lanie entered her office once more Percy wasn't at her desk pouring over a book, no, he was currently over the corpse she was performing a medical examination on with the corpse file open in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lanie asked.

"He died because of mercury poisoning," Percy stated as he turned to the medical examiner, "the way the nerves are rected and the blue lines running across the victim's body indicates as such."

Lanie blinked, "wow, that's pretty good. But that isn't the cause of death."

Percy blinked, "what?"

"The mercury poisoning was there, but it didn't kill him, something else got to him first. If you notice the mercury hasn't spread too far, so something else happened that killed him."

Percy formed as he glared at the body like it had offended him in some way. He stayed silent for a few minutes, his eyes constantly shifting from one organ to another, before finally he smiled.

"Kidney failure," Percy claimed, "he died because of a kidney failure."

This time Lanie was genuinely surprised, "what?" she put on a pair of gloves and looked over the corpse. She hadn't noticed the discoloration of the kidney's underside, it wasn't normally the first thing anyone looks for.

The female forensic analyst turned to Percy, "how did you know that?"

Percy grinned, "I have a good eye."

 **Human Body, Percentage known- 65%**

 **You knowlegde about the human body and how it is affected by various substances. It is currently above average than the normal person, on par with physicians.**

This new skill helped Percy individually analyse the victim's corpse and find out what was wrong. Now that he actually knew what all those complicated terms meant he had a much easier time knowing what to do.

 **Organ: Liver,**

 **A large lobed glandular organ in the abdomen of vertebrates, involved in many metabolic processes.**

 **Status: Liver failure (Death)**

The medical examiner whistled, "damn….okay I'll take it back. Espo just might have given me the best birthday gift ever."

"Oh, it's your birthday?"

"Figure of speech honey," Lanie smiled as she grabbed an extra set of gloves, "now put these on. Let's see if we can use that genius head of yours and that sharp eye to find out just what the hell happened with these people."

"Yes ma'am," Percy grinned as he took the gloves and stood behind Lanie. She slowly began to pour over the body, dictating aloud everything she was doing. Percy stood there taking mental note of all that she said. It payed to have an intelligence level of over 100 points.

By the end of the day Lanie had finished over half the of the ongoing cases she had piled up. Percy had been a machine, moving from one file to the next. And often times his predictions were spot on, of course he often times needed help, he was doing this for the first time ever, but it was almost supernatural the way he knew exactly what was wrong with the dead bodies.

"I have to say Percy, I'm very impressed, were you lying when you said you had no prior experience with this kind of stuff?" Lanie asked as she sat back on her desk enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

Percy smiled,"no Lanie, I wasn't. I told you, I'm a quick study."

"Well you better be, or else I just might think you were an angel sent by God or something," Lanie smiled as she drank the brown bitter drink.

"Wrong religion," Percy muttered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing!" Percy smiled.

Just then the doors to the medical lab were thrown open as Castle and Kate walked in. Percy smiled, "hey guys!"

"Hello Percy, Lanie," Kate smiled at her friend, "you seem pretty relaxed."

"I am," the dark skinned woman smiled.

"Weren't you just complaining this morning about how much work you had to go through?" Castle asked as he and Percy shared a hug.

"I was, and now I'm not. And it's all thanks to this miracle boy over there," Lanie pointed at Percy who blushed.

"It was nothing."

"Yeah, sure," Lanie rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't know what's going on here Becket. I gave him a medical journal to read, and in a few hours he was done. I then asked him to help out, and the next thing I know half off my work pile is finished and I'm sitting here drinking coffee, thanks for that Castle."

"Don't mention it," Castle turned to see Percy's confused look, "I bought them a new coffee machine a few years ago," he explained causing Percy to nodd.

"So when were you guys going to tell me you two adopted a genius?" Lanie asked looking at Castle and Kate.

"Really? A genius?" Kate asked.

"Well he did learn in one afternoon what I learnt in over three months. Sure it's not perfect, he needs a lot of experience, but damn if that still isn't impressive!"

Kate turned to Percy, "you know Espo told me a similar story, one about you filing and arranging the entire records room in a single day."

Percy chuckled, "I told you I was awesome."

"The king of video Game and menial tasks," Castle patted Percy on the shoulder, "you my young friend are very impressive."

"Thanks Castle," Percy smiled.

"Now why are you two here?" Lanie asked, "I assume it's not just to check up on the boy genius over here."

"Did you get the body we found in Central park?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to go over it after my break," Lanie went to the morgue, "Percy pick up the 'John Doe' case file please."

"Got it," Percy grabbed the file as the small group of people moved to the wall containing all the bodies. Lanie opened up one of the refrigerated compartments and pulled the table out. The body on the slab was off a 25 year old male, no tattoos, no marking of any kind. The police and Lanie had no idea who he was. But Percy….well Percy had a different problem.

 **Adam Lohus, Lawyer**

 **Lv- 14**

 **HP: 0/0 (Dead)**

 **MP: 0/0 (Dead)**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str- 0**

 **Vit- 0**

 **Dex- 0**

 **Int- 0**

 **Wis- 0**

 **Luc- 0**

 **The corpse of one Adam Lohus. In life he was a successful defense lawyer for the criminal underworld. He was unmarried and has no one close to him.**

 **Likes: Golf, Money, Sex**

 **Dislikes: African Americans, Dodgers.**

 **He doesn't know Percy**

 **In life he was a great lawyer and excelled in thinking up airtight defence arguments.**

 **He doesn't have any feelings, he's dead**

Percy knew exactly who this man was, and he couldn't figure out how he could tell Castle and Kate how he knew this.

As Lanie was explaining to Castle and Kate what all she found while operating on the body Percy looked over the body. The man died from strangulation, there were rope marks around his neck. But it wasn't a suicide, the dozen stab wounds on his sternum suggests otherwise.

Adam here was a lawyer, and that meant his prints must be in some system somewhere, but the killer must have already thought about that and Adam's fingers had been burnt with a torch. Lanie hoped that she could find something out using his dental records, but that wasn't really a promising lead.

Just then Percy noticed something, something he hadn't seen before. He didn't realise how he could have ever missed it, Adam's body as missing something, it's left pinky toe.

"No fucking way," Percy gasped, this was exactly like the bodies he was reading about last night.

"Got something for us Percy?" Kate asked looking at Percy's surprised face.

"Yeah….but even I don't' believe it," Percy didn't understand, just last night he was reading about this case, and today boom, a body with the exact marking of the killer he had wanted to find. Could he be that lucky? Wait…

Percy pulled up his stats and looked at his luck;

 **LUC-100**

Unfortunately today wasn't Friday, so that meant he didn't get his luck day +25 bonus. But that still made it too farfetched, it was almost like Percy was….granted a wish… 'No, no, no!'

Percy quickly pulled up his perks and looked through them;

 **Wish- Make one wish a week. 40% chance of success, less the more ridiculous the wish is. (Used. Waiting time- 6 days and counting.)**

'Great, just great. The first time this thing actually worked and it did so to provide me with a dead body.' Percy was worried, did he cause this man to die? Did he doom this man because of his wish? Or was the wish simply easy to grant and that's why it was the only one that worked?

"Percy," Castle questioned in a concerned tone, "are you okay?"

Percy snapped his head up, "y-yeah. Lanie, when did this body die?"

"Ah, from what I can tell the 'John Doe' died sometime around 5 in the evening last night. At least that's what the decomposition tells me."

Percy sighed, 'good, that means he died before I made the wish. Meaning the only reason my wish was granted was because it was easy to grant. But that begs the question if I never asked for it, would I be standing here right now with the opportunity to solve this case?'

The implications were mind boggling for Percy, just as he was about to think about the ability for him to affect the actions of the world around him Kate spoke up, "Percy are you okay? You seem very distracted."

"I'm fine," Percy pushed the thoughts away to the back of his mind, "I need a few minutes."

Kate and Castle nodded and Percy quickly ran out. As he left he could here Lanie speaking, "I don't' understand why he reacted like that. He's been here all day, he's seen way worse things."

Percy however didn't care, he quickly ran to the bathroom and checked it. Once he was sure he was alone he opened his inventory and pulled out the file he nicked the day before. This was the case file they needed, with this Castle and Kate could track down the killer.

Percy was tempted, very very tempted to just run off on his own right now and get this man. All he would have to do is wait, if this killer followed the same pattern then another body would show up somewhere in central park tonight.

But at the same time Percy knew the difference between justice and vengeance. If it was Percy's mom who was killed, and he couldn't find the killer, then he would want justice for the crime. He wouldn't want some random third party to take care of the killer, Percy would want to do it himself. And the family of the victims...they deserved that.

So Percy sighed and walked out of the toilet. He walked back to the morgue, "here, you guys will need this."

Castle took the file and quickly poured over it with Kate reading over his shoulder Castle finished first as he looked at Percy, "where did you get this Percy?"

"Yesterday while in the Record's room I looked over a couple of cold cases," Percy explained, "a few stuck out to me, this was one of them."

"So you think the same person who killed these four people is back?" Kate asked as she passed the file to Lanie who went over the corner reports of the bodies.

"Yeah, well either that or a copy cat," Percy pointed at the missing pinkie toe, "that is a very specific trophy. It has to be one of those two."

"Well then maybe we are looking at a copycat," Castle offered, "after all it can't be the original killer, he must be what? 80 something by now?"

"No, it's not a copycat," Lanie spoke up, "this reports match exactly up with what I'm seeing over here. The angle of the cut, the missing bones in the pinkie that were removed after the cut. It's way too close to be a coincidence."

"So maybe the new guy knows the old killer," Percy supplied, "maybe the older killer wanted to leave behind a legacy."

"We need to track down the officers that were in charge of this case," Kate said, "from what I can see we only have one lead, Parkins."

"What about that travis guy?" Castle asked.

"Dead," Percy supplied, "I know, I checked last night. Do you guys have Parkinson's address in the database?"

"If he's getting his pension from the department then yes," Kate took out her phone and dialed in a number, "this is detective Beckett, I need the address of one retired police officer..."

While Kate arranged for that Percy turned to Castle, "I'm coming with."

"Yeah, no can do," Castle shook his head, "it's way too dangerous for you."

"You came in here with nothing Castle, I'm the one who gave you not just a clue, but a lead. Without me you would have had to pile through the entire records room, which I remind you I arranged and catalogue just the other day. You would have had to look through all of them, by the time you did that the killer would have struck again."

"...If I didn't know you were Sally's son before I sure do now," Castle sighed, "look it's not up to me."

"It's up to me," Kate walked to them as she put away her phone, "I got the address, come on Castle."

"I'm coming with," Percy grabbed his coat.

"No you're not," Kate argued back.

"Kate if you don't let me come with you I will go behind your back and I will find this man on my own. If you don't think I will, then you don't know me at all."

"Percy I'm grateful for your help, I am. But any interference from a non department individual and any case we make against this guy won't stick."

"And why is Castle allowed to go?"

"Because' he's a consultant," Kate glared, "you are not coming, that's final."

"Fine….but if one more body appears tomorrow and you two aren't any closer to finding the killer I'm stepping in."

"You know it's almost cute when you behave like that," Castle chuckled, "it's like seeing a mini me."

"Expect more handsome," Percy turned back, "now go, before I change my mind."

The couple rolled their eyes and quickly turned away. They waved goodbye to Lanie and walked out of the morgue.

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find and Stop the serial killer!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10,000 Exp**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **3 more people will die**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes without hesitation.

He walked to the phone on Lanie's desk and picked up the receiver dialing up the central database. Cleared his throat deepening his voice, "hello, this is detective Esposito, badge number 2232D, I need the present address of one Rickard Parkins."

Lanie's eyes went wide as Percy took down the offered address. He put the phone down and tucked the piece of paper with Parkin's address away.

"When did you get Esposito's number?" Lanie asked.

"I got a glance of his badge yesterday," Percy shrugged, "figured he wouldn't mind."

"You realise you are going to be in big trouble right?"

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No, frankly I think Kate was being a little dense by not bringing you along," Lanie admitted earning a couple of brownie points in Percy's book, "but she did have a point. If you interfere with a police investigation then you are risking letting this guy walk free."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Percy promised as he walked out the door, "don't wait up!"

The demigod quickly walked out of the present and into an alleyway. The address he got was pretty far way in Queens. Castle and Kate were taking their car, meaning they were going to be delayed by traffic. So Percy already had a head start on them.

He slipped into his Time dilaton ID and ran across the city. He crossed the bridge from the island and into Queens. He approached a sub urban area in the very edge of the area, it was the kind of place where every building looked like every other building, the kind Percy hated.

He quickly reached the address of the retired cop and slipped out of his ID. the house was an independent building with two stories and an unkempt front lawn. Percy looked around, he couldn't see anyone inside, and his mana wave only worked on people with magical abilities. Mortals most often don't have any magic to detect.

The best thing for Percy to do right now would be to wait for Castle and Kate….neah.

He quickly thought off a couple of ways to talk to the man and find out what he would need to know. Since he was old and retired now the man would have a lot of free time. Percy could just walk up to the man and ask about his case, he was a policeman though, and those guys wouldn't talk about cases unless there was a reason to.

Percy quickly formed a plan, the direct approach would be the best.

He walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moment before the door swung open revealing a thin elderly man standing up with a cane. He smiled, "yes, can I help you?"

Percy opened his mouth and was about to answer, but his voice got caught the moment he saw the man's title;

 **Richard Parkins, Serial Killer**

 **Lv- 17**

Percy couldn't believe it, he had found him. This guy was the killer, no, that couldn't be, he needed to be sure. So Percy Observed him;

 **Richard Parkins, Serial Killer**

 **Lv- 17**

 **HP: 300/300 (-400 due to old age)**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str- 4 (-13 due to old age)**

 **Vit- 5 (-12 due to old age)**

 **Dex- 6 (-10 due to old age)**

 **Int- 15**

 **Wis- 19**

 **Luc- 21**

 **Parkins is a retired police officer that now lives with his son, Jared. He served the department for over 30 years and was a decent cop, however he used his time there to get away with murder as Parkins often was struck with the tendency to kill people. He so far hasn't gotten caught**

 **Likes: Killing, women, TV**

 **Dislikes: Beautiful women, Old age, his son**

 **He is aroused by Percy' face**

 **He is a smart killer that knows how to cover his tracks.**

 **He is feeling aroused and excited**

Percy couldn't believe it. It wasn't solid proof, this just said he was a killer, not the killer. He didn't know for sure if this was the man he was looking for. But Percy had a way to make sure.

Immediately Percy brought his hand up and began manipulating the Mist. Parkins' eyes began dazed, his older age and dull mind made it easier for Percy to manipulate him.

"Did you kill those four people 30 years ago?" Percy asked.

"What? No," the man answered. Percy couldn't make the man tell him the truth, but he could confuse him, make him less jumpy to the questions asked.

 **Lie Detected!**

Percy frowned, "where did you keep them?"

"I don't' have to tell you," the old man was slowly breaking out of his dazed state, but Percy held on.

"If I search your house will I find evidence to convict you of those murders so many years ago?"

"No."

 **Lie Detected!**

Percy didn't have much time, the man was slowly fighting back, he needed to end this now. He snapped his fingers wiping away the past five minutes from the man's memories, replacing it with a memory of sitting in his living room watching TV.

Ping!

 **You have leveled up a skill!**

 **Mist Control, Lv-4 (20%)**

 **The user can control the mist to create illusions and effect the perception of reality of victims.**

 **Can be used on- Mortals**

Percy quickly slammed down and prayed to his dad that his 80% believability rate on his acting skills would be enough for what he was going to do.

The old man shook his head, the false memories were setting in. He looked up at Percy, "who are you?"

"Hi, I'm new to the neighborhood and just thought I should introduce myself," Percy smiled as he extended a hand.

"I see, well I'm Richard Parkins," the man smiled as he shook Percy's hand. The demigod could feel the lust roll off the man's body, he was sick in the head, but not the kind that Carol was, no, he couldn't be healed. He actively looked for victims and used his job to cover his tracks. He needed to answer for his crimes.

"Well I'll see you soon Mr. Parkins," Percy turned to leave.

"Oh please, don't leave, come in," Parkins stepped aside inviting Percy inside, "I'll get you something to drink."

'Yeah, sure so that you can roofie me I'm sure,' Percy didn't let his smile falter, "please I don't want to be a bother. Plus my parents want me to come home right now."

 **Lie succeeded!**

"I see..." the old man scanned Percy for any sign of deceit, but found none. "Well where do you stay?"

"A few streets down. The house with the red roof," Percy recalled passing the house when running here.

 **Lie succeeded!**

"I see, well don't' be a stranger, come and visit when you wish,"and with that the man closed the door.

Percy walked away, he looked over his handler and saw Parkins looking at him through his window curtains. Percy smiled and waved, the man waved back. Percy turned the street corner and stopped, he needed to tell Castle and Kate this.

 **A few minutes later:**

Their car pulled up and he two partners walked out. They waked towards Parkin's house when Percy spotted them.

"Pst!" Percy hissed. He managed to get Castle's attention who looked surprised to see Percy there. Percy waved him over, Castle tapped Kate's shoulder and pointed at Percy. Her jaw dropped, and Percy just waved them towards him.

Percy stood away from the line of sight from the Parkin's house, he didn't want to risk the old man seeing him.

Kate reached him first, "how the hell did you get here before us?"

"Train, plus you guys drove here on a Saturday afternoon, it's like you wanted to get caught in traffic," Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even going to question this," Castle sighed, "fine, I assume you already interrogated our one lead?"

"No," Percy replied, "I pretended to be a new neighbor that popped in to say hello, and…." Percy had spent his free time thinking of how to tell the two that the old man was the killer, "and I think this guy was the killer."

"What?!" Kate had a look of complete disbelief on her face, "why?"

"Well for one he was checking me out," Percy shivered.

"So that would make him a pedofile, not a killer," Castle argued.

"Yeah, look I can't describe it okay, when I looked at im I saw the eyes of a killer. And believe me when I say I know a killer when I see one."

"Really?" Kate asked, "why is that? Because your a cop with years and years of experience? Percy you can't just throw around accusations like that."

"Look Kate I get it, but trust me, please, he's the man we are looking for. And the evidence you need will be found in his house, I promise you."

Kate and Castle shared a look before turning to Percy. "Go back to the Precinct Percy," Kate told him, "we'll talk when we get back."

Percy sighed, "fine. But please, trust me Kate. That man isn't a nice guy, he's hurt people."

"Percy he's a cop, we have seen a lot in our time serving," Kate's eyes became unfocused as if she was recalling a darker time, "we all have."

"Yeah, but yours isn't filled with bloodlust, his is," Percy sighed, "fine, do what you want. I'll see you later."

Percy turned and walked away. Castle looked at Kate, "what do you think?"

"I don't know Castle…..your thoughts?"

"I've seen Percy do some pretty amazing things, and that's not including his amazing video gaming skills," Castle chuckled, "he tracked down two missing kids in less that 12 hours Kate with nothing more than a gang name and a single witness. And then...and then there are times when he seems so much older than he is. There's this whole other part of him and Sally that we have never gotten to see….I think we should at least consider Parkins a suspect."

Kate sighed, "damn it, if you're saying it….fine. Let's go."

 **With Percy;**

Perc couldn't go back to the Precinct yet, if he arrived too early then the timings wouldn't match up and Kate would get suspicious. After all there was no way a kid could go from Queens to NY in a few seconds.

So Percy did what any good wannabe crime fighter would do, he went to the scene of the crime.

The place where the body was found was a few feet away from a runner's track on the South side of the park. Yellow tape was still up, Percy couldn't get too close, so he slipped into his ID.

Since everything in the real world was copied into the ID world all the crime scene was also done so. That meant Percy had the entire scene for himself.

He slowly levitated himself into the air, there wasn't any use, the officers who came to take the body probably already messed up any tracks, but at least Percy won't be adding to the damage.

Percy then began to abuse the shit out off his Observation skills. He scanned the entire area and found nothing, any evidence of anything of importance found here was probably already at the precinct.

Percy was about to leave when he had a thought, how did an old man, walking with a cane no less, manage to carry a 130 pound health man all the way into Central Park? And that too without being noticed?

Realisation dawned on Percy as he immediately slipped out of his ID and began running through Central Park. He pulled out his cell phone and called up Kate.

"Hello?"

"Kate! There's two of them!" Percy yelled into the phone, "there are two killers! He couldn't have done it himself! He's too weak!"

"Percy what are you-" something happened, she stopped speaking, Percy heard mumbling on the other side of the phone. Suddenly Kate's voice was heard again, "Percy, I need to go. Something came up."

"Kate wait!"

"Percy!" Kate snapped, "me and Rick have to go and meet Sally, you remember Sally right? That old woman with the bad leg and her son? Well you see the son kind of got into trouble over the week in his school and she wants me to talk to him, give him the old 'if you keep going down this path you'll end up in jail' talk. Understand?"

Percy blinked, "ah, yeah."

"Great. I'll call you soon, oh and when you come home bring Espo and rest."

Percy nodded, "yeah, got it." The phone cut off. Percy understood what was going on.

Kate was in trouble. Percy remembered reading about the man's son, Jared, he must be the one helping the old man out. Carrying on the family tradition. The old man and his son must have them at gunpoint or something. Kate dropped far too many hints for it not to be the case.

Percy dialed up Esposito's number quickly, "hello? Detective Esposito?"

"Who is this? Percy?"

"Yeah it's me, listen Kate and Castle are in trouble and they need our help, now."

"Wait what? What happened?!"

"They were going to talk to a suspect when they got jumped, I managed to call Kate beforehand and she indicated that she was being kidnapped. I'll text you the address, get there as soon as you can."

"Wait where are you now?!"

"I'm a few blocks away from them," Percy lied as he began to run out of Central Park, "I'll see you guys there."

"Percy don't try to-" Percy cut him off. He quickly texted Espo Parkin's address and put the phone away. The demigod slipped into a shady part of the park and took off in a blur.

He reached the same creepy ass street in a few seconds. Kate's and Castle's car was outside, meaning they must still be here. The old man didn't have a car, not one Percy could see, so he would have had to take theirs.

He immediately slipped into his ID and ran into the house. He tore down the door and began to search the place, Parkins had to be keeping Castle and Kate here, people would notice if he walked out two cops with a gun pointed at their heads.

Percy quickly found a secret backdoor in the laundry room. He tore down the door with his super strength and walked down.

Inside was a dungeon of sorts. It gave Percy flashbacks to his time with Carol. There was a single steel cage in the center of the room with a metal table in the side. A tray of torture tools were lined up next to it. Percy didn't have to be a genius to guess what the old man was about to do.

The demigod immediately slipped out of his ID and the real world fell into place. Parkins stood over the metal table with Castle strapped into it. Kate stood horrified in the steel cage as Parkins and a younger man with a big belly, presumably Jared, his son, had Castle knocked out.

"And now you'll scream," Parkins looked at Kate as he raised a dagger high into the air ready to plunge it into Castle's heart.

"Fuck no!" Percy roared as he charged. Jared turned and fired the gun in surprise at Percy' sudden appearance.

"Percy no!" Kate cried out. The bullet hit Percy in the chest, but instead of piercing his skin the lead ball bounced off Percy's jacket.

Percy didn't even slow down, he grabbed Jared by the throat and slammed him into the cage where Kate threw her hands between the bars and grabbed the man by the neck choking him.

Percy then turned to the old man, "it's over."

"How did you get here!" the man tried to move closer to Castle, he was going to threaten his life, but Percy was faster.

Percy caught the man's knife hand and pulled it up so fast it popped the old man's arm out of it's socket.

"ARGH!" the older man roared as he held his now useless arm in pain. Percy threw a punch clipping him in the jaw and knocking the man out. He also knocked out a couple of teeth, but considering that he wasn't dead Percy figured it was a job well done.

"Percy! A little help!" Kate called. Jared was struggling away from her grip as he tried to reach his gun a few inches away from him.

Percy sighed as he walked up to Jared, drew back his foot, and kneed him right between the legs sending the older man into shock.

"Thanks," Kate said as she let go of Jared's prone form, "can you open this?"

Percy nodded "one second," he bent in front of the lock hand covered it with his hands. He then began to move it, pretending to be working on it when in reality he slowly unlocked it using his ring of Alcyoneus to manipulate the metal lock.

The cage opened up with a click and Kate jumped out wrapping Percy in a hug, "thank God you came when you did."

"I would have been here sooner, but I was calling the cavalry."

"Where are they?"

"Probably still traveling from NY to Queens," Percy shrugged as he moved to unstrap Castle from the table he was on, "I didn't actually return back to the precinct, I stuck around, just in case."

 **Lie Successful!**

"Right," Kate moved her hand to Percy's chest where the bullet hit him, "how are you walking right now?"

"My jacket isn't just for show detective," Percy smiled, "it's a new type of armour a friend of mine invented. Like kevlar, but better."

 **Lie Successful!**

"Amazing," Kate felt the fabric, "where can I get one?"

'Well all you have to do is date the daughter of Zeus, and then you can get your very own!' Percy smiled, "unfortunately it's very expensive. My friend gave this because I saved his life."

"I see...fine, for now let's just get Castle upstairs," Kate went to pick up Castle but Percy grabbed the man carrying him fireman style, "you sure you can carry him?"

Percy rolled his eyes, 'woman I can deadlift buildings, I'm sure a slightly pudgy writer won't be a problem,' "I'll be fine. Anyway, tell me what happened."

"Well after you left Castle and I went to talk to the man. At first it was fine, he spoke about what he did during his case, who he talked to. But then Castle noticed something, the old man was softly insistent on the fact that this murder had nothing to do with the older ones.

"And then….and then I pushed, I realised you might be right, it was stupid of me, I know. But I started to question the man, treated him like a suspect, and he noticed. Then you called, I picked up and the next thing I know his son had a gun trailed on my head. Thank god you noticed something was wrong."

Percy nodded as they walked to the living room and put Castle on the couch, "right...I'll go down to check up on the two, you stay with Castle, here," Percy tossed Kate his phone, "call up Espo and Lanie, they must be worried sick."

Kate nodded as Percy tied Parkins and his son up with a rope he found in the dungeon. They wouldn't be able to run away any time soon.

The swat team arrived in the house five minutes later, truly amazing considering the traffic. Obviously this swat team was from another nearby percent, Espo and the rest only arrived after a good 20 minutes.

By the time everything was said and done Percy had gotten a new notification;

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find and Stop the serial killer!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10,000 Exp**

 **New title!**

 **Congratulations! You unlocked a new title!**

 **Junior Detective- While active you will gain + 2 INT and WIS. +10% bonus on rewards from all crime related quests!**

 **Some time Later;**

Percy and Castle stood side by side as they looked through the one way mirror in front of them. On the other side was Kate and Espo both currently interrogating Parkins. The old man had a giant bruise on his lower jaw with several missing teeth and a disjointed arm.

"Damnnn," Esposito whistled, "didn't know Percy was such a badass."

"He mentioned something about self defence classes," Kate smiled, "didn't think we would get such great results from them so soon."

"Well whatever, I'm just happy he's on our side, a kid that smart, I can't imagine how it would be if he turned on us," Espo shuddered.

"Yes, but he won't, he's one of us now, like you were Richard," Kate glared at Parkins. The old man had his head down, he didn't meet her eyes. "You were a cop, one of us, and you abused the power you were given."

"We found the trophies you kept in your basement," Esposito explained as he tossed a folder of pictures onto the interrogation table, "the left pinkie's of all your victims. You kept them in little jar of stuff I can't even begin to pronounce. But luckily you did such a good job at preserving them we were able to extract DNA from them and match it to the victims found 30 years ago."

The old man said nothing. Kate continued, "listen Richard, you are going away for life. You will die in prison, but it doesn't have to be alone in a jail cell."

The old man looked at Kate, "what do you want?"

"A list of all the cases you tampered with over your entire career."

"You want me to destroy my own legacy?"

"You already did that when you killed people," Espo cut in, "do this, and we can think about reducing your son's sentence by just a little bit."

The old man chuckled, "no detective, no. If I do this, I want you to send that useless brat away for life!"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "you would do that to your own son?"

"He isn't my son!" the man snapped, "he's an overweight disappointment! I want him dead, I would have done it myself, but then I would have no one to clean my shit."

Percy felt like puking, he was so glad Poseidon didn't treat him like that.

"Fine, we get your son more time in jail, sounds like a plan, you ready to play ball?" Espo asked.

The old man turned to Kate, he sighed as a look of confusion overtook him, "I was so careful. So many years without getting caught…..how...how did this happen?"

"You got cocky," Kate supplied.

"No, no I never get cocky. I'm not one of those killers that need to show how smart I am detective. I know how smart I am, I don't need to be recognized for it. No….maybe it was my old age, maybe..." the man looked like he was trying to remember something, something long since forgotten.

"Maybe you missed it," Espo rolled his eyes, "or maybe it's because you just got bored. Or maybe you finally grew a fuckign conscious and wanted to get caught."

"No...no I didn't want to get caught….I never wanted to get caught. I can't explain it….it was like...like something turned on in me. Something I thought I switched off."

"And when did this happen?" Kate asked curiously.

"Three months ago."

Percy's eyes widened as he gasped. Castle noticed as he looked at the boy, "what? What's wrong?"

"I-I….nothing, nothing," Percy replied.

"Percy come on, it's obvious something's gotten to you."

Percy waved his hands altering Castle's memories, "I'm fine Castle. Move on."

The writer looked dazed before nodding, "right...tell me if something's wrong." Percy sighed, it looks like he was going to have to use his Mist Control a lot more these days.

Percy turned his attention to the interrogation currently going on. Parkins was currently telling his sad story of how he was abused as a kid. How his father used to threaten to cut off his pinky toe if he didn't obey. In the end Parkins seemed to only kill when it suited him, he was careful, and very very methodical. The more Percy thought about it the more it seemed strange that such a man would just jump up one day and decided 'hey let's go kill someone!'

'Maybe it has to do with Kronos rising….he did say he started feeling the urge to kill around the same time Kronos got revived so….'

Percy looked at the man, he really looked. Before he was always distracted, he needed to read his info card or save Castle's life, but now Percy had more than enough time to look at the man.

The older man had many lines across his face, he lived a very sad life. But there, right in the middle of his forehead, Percy could see something. Something was there, but it was hidden, almost like…. Percy's eyes widened, 'like the Mist.'

Immediately Percy focused as he glared a hole into Parkin's forehead. His eyes kept gazing over the forehead, his mind unable to process what he was seeing, but Percy pushed on, he refused to look away.

And then like glass shattering, the illusion broke.

Suddenly a black crescent moon appeared on Parkin's forehead. Even now the black mark seemed to fade in and out of reality, there was some powerful magic in play here, the kind even Percy had trouble breaking.

Percy didn't know what it was, he couldn't even see it long enough to Observe it, he needed help. If this illusion was strong enough to muddle the sight of a demigod, then Percy would need the eyes of a God to help him. Fortunately he had one on call.

Percy turned to Castle, "hey Castle I'm going to hit the john, be back in a second."

"Right, I'll call you in case we have a runaway gorilla or something. You know, in case we need your help subduing it," Castle chuckled. Percy rolled his eyes and he walked out of the room. He quickly went outside the precinct and into a nearby alley.

He looked at the silver ring around his finger, the sma ring Artemis gave him. He never took it off, well most of the time. He focused on the ring, 'Artemis, I need you.'

Suddenly a silver circle appeared above the ring and Artemis's face appeared. It was similar to an Iris message but Artemis told Percy it was sort of her own personal method of communication, "Percy? What is it?"

"I need you help Arty, it's urgent and it won't take more than a few minutes."

"I see," the redhead looked around and talked to someone Percy couldn't see. She then turned to him, "alright, I assume you're in a place I can teleport to without any witnesses?"

"Yup."

"Then wait a few seconds." Artemis cut the call and the silver circle disappeared. The very next moment the goddess appeared in a flash before Percy dressed in her usual silver parka. Now however Artemis looked a bit older, 16, maybe 17, she also had her hair braided with just the hint of vanilla rolling of her scent.

"What's with the older look?" Percy asked.

"Why? Don't' like it?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, just curious," Percy waved it away.

"Well if you must know we had a new hunter who was a bit older. I thought that if I age myself up to her age it would help her adapt quicker."

 **Lie Detected!**

Percy blinked, 'why is she lying?' Percy was curious, but it honestly didn't matter. "Right, well, anyway thank you for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent, but I really need your help."

"Sure Percy, what's the matter?" Artemis asked as he guided her into the police precinct.

"So yesterday I started my job here," Percy motioned to the police department, "and we ran across this serial killer that reemerged after over 30 years of silence."

"I see, and you caught him I presume?"

"Goddess please, who the Hades do you think you're talking to?" Percy grinned, "the old man didn't stand a chance."

"So what did he do."

"Well, he….he killed a bunch of people."

"How many?"

"Five that we know off. Two grown men, a woman, a teenage boy and…..and a little girl."

Artemis scowled at the last one, "did you hurt him?"

"I popped his arm out of his socket."

"Good. Now why do you need my help?"

"I noticed something when we were interrogating him. Something I didn't realise was even there. In all honestly it was pure luck that I even spotted it in the first place."

Percy lead Artemis into the room where Castle and he were looking at the interrogation from before. He waved his hands wrapping the Mist around Artemis rendering her invisible to Castle.

"Hey Percy, back so soon?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"Nothing important, just rambling on and one about what he did with them before….you know."

Percy nodded, he then altered the Mist around Castle blocking out his and Artemis's voice. "You're getting better at that," Artemis commented.

"Thanks, it's not a skill I'm proud off, but it's necessary," Percy sighed.

"So this is the man?" Artemis glared.

"Yeah, now, I want you to look at his forehead."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "okay, what am I looking for?"

"A black mark on his forehead. It would be right in the middle of his forehead," Percy pointed, "it was a little difficult for me, so maybe-"

"Got it," Artemis cut in as he eyes glowed silver, "it looks like….like a" she gasped, "a black crescent moon."

"Yeah, any idea what that is?"

"Percy don't you realise what this is?!" Artemis snapped, "that's the mark of Kronos!"

Percy's eyes winded as he looked the man. His mind began to spin faster and faster. Random thoughts theories and ideas began to mix.

"Artemis come with me," Percy walked out with the Goddess following him.

They stood in the middle of the police station and Percy turned to Artemis, "how many of the people here have the mark?"

"I can see…." the Goddess looked around, "one, two…..ten…..twenty, easly."

"Do any of the police officers have it?"

"No, none of them have the mark. But most of the criminals behind bars do." Percy immediately turned and ran to the front. "Percy wait!"

The Goddess and demigod now stood outside. Percy turned to Artemis, "how many now?"

Artemis turned her silver gaze on the general populace. At least a hundred people were walking in front of them. It was Saturday night and people were out to party. Artemis began to count, and kept going and going and going.

She gasped when she was done, "h-half."

"What?"

"I said half," Artemis turned to Percy, "at least half of the people before us have the mark of Kronos."

"Artemis what exactly is the mark?"

"It's...it's a representation of Kronos's domain."

"Which one?" Percy asked but he already knew the answer.

"Evil, it's a mark of evil," Artemis turned to the people, "everyone with it become a part of Kronos's domain. They…..they power him. He's using them as a battery, drawing his energy from them."

Percy's eyes winded as realisation dawned on him, "three months."

"What was that?"

"The old man, the serial killer, he mentioned that around three months ago he felt something turn on in him, something that pushed him to return to his killing ways."

"You think the mark had something to do with it?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, but not just that. Ever since Kronos arrived crime has been slowly increasing, it's now at an all time high,even the mortals have noticed it. They believe that some kind of crime kingpin is responsible, but we know better."

"Kronos's influence on the world is affecting the people in it," Artemis quickly caught on, "meaning the more people become evil, the stronger he becomes."

"And if he has already infected half the population of New York alone…." Percy didn't want to think about how strong the Titan was.

"We need to notify Olympus now," Artemis warned.

Percy nodded, "right, give me a second." Percy quickly told Castle that he had to leave, he gave an excuse about his mom being worried. Artemis was waiting for him outside, she looked worried, and had good reason to be.

As Artemis flashed Percy to mount Olympus only one thought ran across Percy's mind, if half the people were infected, they why weren't they all killing?

Only one answer came up.

They weren't killing because they didn't want to. The mark turned a killer back into a killer, so it enforced the evil that was there already. But if an infected didn't want to hurt anyone then they wouldn't.

But that also meant that half the population was currently now a walking time bomb. One slip up, one moment of weakness and they would explode, maybe figuratively, maybe literally. But Percy knew one thing for sure, he had no idea how to stop this.

* * *

 **Okay that's a wrap. I'm proud to say that we are finally getting somewhere in this story. Anyway hope you all are doing good, I'm sorry but I can't do weekly updates, maybe bi-weekly. I have my exams and shit, sigh, things are tough.**

 **Anyway I'm going to do the Jon Snow Gamer story. Look for it on my profile, I should be posting it at least after this story gets updated.**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

"We need to strike back now!" Ares roared as he got off his throne, "Kronos is already amassing his strength and we need to gather ours."

"We can't just jump into battle Ares," Athena stepped forward to meet her half brother head on, "we are fighting an invisible army here. An army I remind you that has no problem finding out where we live. If we gather our forces now, with nowhere to attack we would just be sitting ducks. It would be equal to putting big red target on our back!"

"So you want us to just sit here and do nothing?!"

"No! I don't say that! We need to fight back, but we can't afford to call our armies yet! That would just give targets for Kronos to attack!"

"Then what do you suppose we do woman?!"

"Plan a strategy of attack!"

"I do have a strategy, attack!"

Poseidon sighed as he looked down at Percy standing besides his throne, "this is the problem of having two Gods of war."

Percy chuckled, "honestly I don't really care. This is some first class entertainment. It's like a spanish soap opera, only more magic and monsters."

Poseidon rolled his eyes as the two water lovers turned to their dysfunctional family.

"Enough!" Zeus finally stepped up stopping the two war god from wagging war, which seemed kind of redundant. "We will not settle anything by arguing about this!"

"Then what do you propose we do father?" Athena asked.

"Artemis," Zeus turned to his daughter, "you said nearly half of the humans have the mark of Kronos?"

The silver eyed Goddess nodded, "indeed father. Half, at least from what I have seen so far."

"Percy," Zeus turned to the son of Poseidon, "you have the most experience with these marked mortals, are they a danger to us?"

Percy hummed, "from what I gather, no, not really. If that was true then we would currently be living in a city filled with killers all out to get us. They way I see it these marks just push the bad people to do bad things, while leaving the good ones unaffected."

"I see… Athena," Zeus turned to his daughter, "have your children investigate these markings, find out how they spread and find out how to stop them."

"They are going to need help," Percy spoke up, "and lots of it."

"And why do you think you exists Percy?" Zeus asked with a chuckle.

"They are going to need people far more powerful than me," Percy clarified stopping Zeus mid sentence.

"What? More powerful than you?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. I could barely even see the mark, and that was with my best effort. The only reason I know what it even looks like is because Artemis managed to see it."

"I see..." Zeus scratched his beard. 'Huh, has anyone noticed Zeus is saying 'I see' a lot? No? Just me? Okay.'

"Artemis, what task are you and your hunters currently engaged in?" Zeus asked.

"The…." Artemis turned to look towards Percy. Zeus noticed what he daughter what looking at and sighed.

"It's fine, he's the impromptu leader of the demigods, he deserves to know about this," Zeus rubbed his temples.

"Well then, father, my hunters and I are currently hunting for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis explained.

"Wait, is that the thing you have been looking for for the past half a year?" Percy asked remembering his talks with Artemis during the beginning of his summer.

"Yes, it is."

"Damn, what type of monster is it that it can hide from you?"

"A very powerful one," Hera explained, "it's part bull and part serpent. It is said that if one harvest the entrails of the beast they will possess the power to overthrow the Gods."

Percy blotched, "shit! That sounds both awesome and horrible!"

Poseidon nodded, "indeed, if the Titans ever got ahold of that…. I shudder to think of what they would do."

"So wait if Artemis herself can't find it what hope do the rest of them have?" Percy asked, "I mean is there like a titan of hunting or something?"

"Well there is uncle Lelantos," Apollo spoke up, "but no one has seen him over centuries, and besides, he's on our side."

Percy looked confused when Artemis spoke up, "Lelantos is our mother's brother. As such he is our uncle by blood and is quite...attached to us."

"Yeah, Artemis is his favorite," Apollo chuckled at his sister.

"Enough," Zeus snapped, "either way it is clear we have much to do. Kronos may be silent for now, but I promise he will not remain that way. He gathers his powers through these marks of his. We also have the problem of the Ophiotaurus to deal with, not to mention Argo."

"Why Argo?" Percy asked, "did he like hack into the Pentagon and steal nuclear launch codes or something?"

The Gods all started at one another before Hermes spoke up, "ah well you know how it is. Argo is a man who can use Haki, so obviously he is of concern."

Percy realised his mistake, this was about that secret that happened 2000 years ago. The same secret the Gods would kill over, the kind that Hermes was protecting him from. Now that he understood what was going on Percy realised how the Gods were looking at him.

Ares looked positively pleased, like he was just waiting for Percy to slip up so that he could kill him. Hermes was begging Percy with his eyes to shut up, the same could be said for both Artemis and Poseidon. Athena looked curious as to what he would do, while Hera, Zeus and Hephaestus just looked surprised he would even ask such a question. Aphrodite kept on not giving a fuck while Dionysus and Demeter followed in her footsteps. And then there was Apollo, the only one who wanted Percy to slip up more that Ares.

"I see," Percy said stroking his chin like Zeus had done several times just a few moment ago, "very well carry on."

The Gods on Percy's side gave a sigh of relief while Apollo and Ares looked like someone had just kicked their puppy.

"Well I have a suggestion," Athena stood up.

"Don't you always," Ares grumbled.

Athena glared at her fellow God of war, but didn't take his bait. "I propose a three front assault. One team, lead by Artemis and her hunters will search for the Ophiotaurus. The second will be lead by me and my children, we will research and find out more about these markings. The third team will deal with finding and locating Kronos army."

"Wait won't you helping your children interfere with some ancient rule or something?" Percy asked.

"A brilliant question Percy," Athena was positively beaming with pride, "such wisdom from a child of Poseidon."

"He get's it from his mother," Poseidon chuckled.

"Clearly," Athena glared, "either way, no. Since Kronos is affecting humans we are allowed to interfere as well."

"So because he broke the rules first you're allowed to break them as well?"

"Indeed yes," Athena nodded.

"But won't Kronos suffer the consequences of his actions?"

"Yes, but I don't really think he cares," Zeus muttered, "either way this is a brilliant plan daughter. Set to it immediately. Who will lead the third team?"

"I was hoping Hermes father," Athena turned to the messenger God, "he is the fastest deity we have."

"I could take a couple of demigods from camp half-blood," Hermes spoke up, "it could be like a quest, expect well it would be a mission."

"Who do you have in mind?" Percy asked a little tense. This meant that his friends would have to fight, he knew they were ready, after all why else did he spend an entire summer training them? But still he worried.

"I was thinking a couple of my kids, maybe even that one son of Hades, what's his name?"

"Nico?"

"Yeah, him. Maybe if you're free-"

"-No," Athena interrupted, "I don't think it would be wise to have Percy come along for a mission regarding stealth."

"Hey I can be sneaky!" Percy protested.

"No, you can't," Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?!" Percy yelled at his dad who laughed it off.

"Fine, good point, but then what is Percy going to do?" Hermes asked, "he is way too valuable not to use."

"I was thinking we use him to find the Ophiotaurus," Athena suggested, "Artemis did not have much luck on her own, maybe with Percy's help she just might find it."

"Ah that's all good and all, but I kind of have school and well…..a normal life," Percy shrugged, "well I try anyway. I can't just push all that aside. Plus if people bearing the mark do go crazy you need someone who can stop them. With my job in the police department I can do just that, keep an eye on things."

"Boy we are in a war for the very soul of the planet," Ares snarled, "your friends and work can be pushed aside for a later time."

"Really? Is that what you did? Is that why you're a lonely little shit stain now that only cares about war?"

"Why you little brat! I should skin you for that!"

"Bring it ugly!" Percy drew Waverider, "I need a reason to release all this pent up anger!"

"Enough!" Zeus threw a lightning bolt into the ground calming everyone, "there will be no fighting in this throne room! Do you both understand?! One more stunt like this and I'll give you both to Hades for a week!"

"Yes Lord Zeus," Percy grumbled forcing himself to add th 'lord' part. He didn't like it, but Zeus was his girlfriend's father, and Percy knew the God was doing his level best not to simply evaporate him on the spot.

"Yes father," Ares grumbled and sat down, but didn't stop glaring at Percy.

"Either way Percy has a point father," Artemis spoke up, "I don't need his help. He is a fighter, not a tracker. Plus if he joins my hunt his mere presence would cause the other hunters, beings who have actual experience in tracking, to get distracted."

"Why would I distract your hunters?" Percy asked.

"You're a man," Artemis shrugged, "if you were there they would spend their time trying to kill you instead of finding the Ophiotaurus."

Percy nodded, "point taken."

Zeus sighed, "very well. For now Percy remains in reserve, but the other three teams are to be set up and operational in a week's time. I don't want delays, we need to be ready for the war, or it will come to us when we least expect it."

"What about the demigods?" Ares asked.

Percy glared, "what about us?"

"They are a vast and powerful army, especially the Romans," Ares smirked, he noticed how angry Percy got when Ares called the Romans better, "we can use them to fight Kronos's army."

"We need to first locate the army Ares," Athena spat.

"Yes….but maybe we can use them to lure the Titans out," Ares smiled.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I don't like your tone."

"Tough kid."

"Just what are you implying son?" Zeus asked.

"Kronos wants the support of the demigods, but lucky for us Percy here stopped that from happening," Ares grumbled as he acknowledged Percy's help, "but what if the demigods had a change of heart?"

"You would risk our children to set up a trap for Kronos?!" Athena roared.

"Yes, I would!"

"How dare you! These are our children Ares!" Hermes began to yell with a fury Percy had rarely seen displayed by the Messenger God.

"And that's exactly why they should do this!" Ares argued, "they can handle it!"

"And why do you think that?!"

"Because I believe in them!" Ares snapped, "they are warriors, not children. They have been raised to do one thing, fight. And I believe they are strong enough to fight this war, I believe in them. Why don't you?!"

"Because he and Athena don't see us as just warriors," Percy stepped in, "they also see us as what we are supposed to be, children."

Ares glared at Percy, "you are not a child."

Percy nodded, "agreed, but there are still some amongst us that are."

"Is that worth dying for? That innocence?"

"Did you just ask me if it is worth dying for the innocent?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Ares scoffed, "you hero types are all the same. All talk, no back bone."

"And you give Gods a bad name Ares," Percy snapped.

"Enough!" Zeus snapped, he knew an argument was coming when he saw it, "there will be no talks. We will not under any circumstances endanger the demigods, they are our main fighting force!" Percy coughed into his hand, "and-ah, and our children." Percy smiled.

"Fine!" Ares roared as he got up, "if you all don't want my advice on the matter then far be it for me to deny you your deaths!" Ares charged out of the throne room throwing the doors open behind him.

Zeus grumbled as he rubbed his temples, "this meeting is over. Leave, all of you!"

The Gods flashed away one by one. Percy got a big hug from his dad before the sea God left and now he was alone as he walked out of the throne room with Artemis by his side.

"Why didn't you flash back to your hunter's camp?" Percy asked.

"I needed a few moments to myself," Artemis sighed, "this battle we face….I'm nervous."

"You have every right to be," Percy smiled as he placed a comforting hand on the Goddess shoulder, "don't worry so much Arty, I'm sure you do well."

The moon goddess raised an eyebrow, "really? Because you might be the only one who thinks so Percy. I have been tracking the Ophiotaurus for months now and I have come no closer to it's location, the other Gods have lost their trust in my abilities, I fear that I won't be able to find the wretched creature."

Percy smiled, "it sounds to me like you have a lot of pent up stress."

The goddess nodded, "yes. It's times like these that I wish I could go and kill something, but with the way things are going I doubt I could find anything that could appease my anger."

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Percy's head, "I have just the thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know I have powers right?" Artemis looked confused, "I mean the power to create pocket dimensions with monsters filled inside?"

Artemis nodded, "yes and….?"

Percy sighed, "Artemis, I can create worlds filled with monsters to kill…..do you understand where I am going with this?"

Artemis blinked once, twice and then a smile came on her face. Percy grinned, "you have some time to kill?"

"Yes, usually the meetings on Olympus don't end so quickly, the hunters will not expect me for some time now."

"Great, then you and I can go dungeon crawling," Percy said as he opened up his ID creations skills looking over the list of dungeons he had access too;

 **ID Create, Lv-25 (12%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

 **Area Dungeon – Mountain/ Island/ Swamp/ Forest/ Plains**

 **Empty Dungeon – Time dilation (1/5)**

 **Monster Dungeon- Parademon invasion**

Percy quickly found one, "okay so your options are this, a dungeon filled with zombies, a goblin army, a mountain range, an island, a swamp, a forest, a large plain or a city infested with interdimensional monsters."

Artemis blinked, "I see….what would you recommend?"

"Well I've spent a lot of time in the zombie dungeon, it's okay, if you're a demigod. It's kind of easy for a Goddess though, won't really give you a challenge."

"Alright, then what else?"

"Well there is the Goblin camp, and I have fought in it once before. There is one insanely strong enemy there, but again I wouldn't recommend it for a Goddess. Plus he's kind of a perv and I don't want you destroying everything there by going nuclear."

"Percy why do you assume I am so easy to upset?"

"Because you are."

"I don't like your tone Jackson," Artemis growled.

"See, you're upset, you just proved my point. Thank you."

Artemis opened her mouth to argue but huffed in annoyance. She just grumbled and crossed her arms, "fine, what else?"

"Well I haven't really explored any of the mountains, swaps, islands, forest or plains yet, so maybe that?"

"I see...very well then how about the forests?"

"Okay," Percy held Artemis hand as he put his other up in the air, "ID Create: Area Dungeon: Forest!"

The world shifted from under their feet. Everything around them flashed red. Artemis grabbed Percy by the arm and moved closer to him, she wasn't used to this. The marble city of Olympus melted away, Artemis now found herself and Percy standing in the middle of a very dense forest with a full moon shining down on them through the tree leaves.

 **You have entered a forest!**

 **+5 to all stats!**

Percy grinned as he turned to look at Artemis, "you can let go now."

Artemis blushed as she immediately did so, "I-apologize. Your abilities surprised me. I didn't realise you could do….well this."

Percy nodded, "yeah it's a pretty unique ability. It creates this whole nother world for me to explore. Kind of like….well like a pocket dimension. You know what that is right?"

"You can create your own realm?" Artemis asked in amazement, "how did you obtain such an ability?"

Percy shrugged, "didn't my dad tell you?"

Artemis blinked before slowly nodded, "yes….he mentioned something about the Fates."

Percy shrugged, "basically that," Percy didn't really know what to say. He would rather avoid talking about the Fates, last time he saw one of them….well let's just say he didn't enjoy it.

Artemis looked around, the forest looked generic, pine trees with shrubs all around. The ground was covered with dead leaves and dirt. If she was to guess she would say it was somewhere between spring and summer in this world, if such a thing even existed here.

"So what can you tell me off this place?" Artemis asked.

"Honestly? Nothing. I have no idea what this place holds," Percy chuckled as he took out Riptide, "I didn't really have enough time to explore this place. I just know the basics, find a monster, kill it, take the loot and then move on. Simple as that."

Artemis frowned, "so this is a place filled with monsters, monsters which, I remind you, you have no idea what they look like or can do. And you thought it would be a safe to bring me here?"

Percy shrugged, "you're the goddess of hunting, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean, do you want everything served to you on a silver platter? Learn to go with the flow Arty."

Artemis huffed, she snapped her fingers summoning a bow and quiver out of thin air. "I assure you Percy I can go with the flow," Artemis put on the quiver and readied her bow, "it would have just been nice if you knew what we were hunting."

"I promise, we'll know when we find it," Percy grinned and turned around, "now come on! Adventure awaits!"

Artemis rolled her eyes but followed the demigod. They went through the forest, pacing their steps, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, like a monster charging at them with a giant sword.

'Hm, that's strange,' Percy thought to himself as his internal clock quickly hit the 5 minute mark, 'by now a monster would have shown up. It would have also tried to kill me. Hm...,maybe my high level is affecting the spawn rate? No, that's not possible, I mean it never happened before, why should it now?'

Just then Artemis grabbed Percy's shoulder and pulled him backwards. "Hey what-" Artemis hushed him by placing a hand over his mouth. She squatted lower, telling Percy to do the same. The two hide behind a bush as Artemis stared into the distance.

"There," she said pointing at a small clearing a few feet in front of them, "do you see it?"

"What do you-" Percy stopped, he immediately activated his 8.0 Eyesight and looked at where the Goddess was pointing. Immediately he saw it, and he couldn't help but gasp at it's beauty.

It was a silver stag. Silver like Artemis's eyes. It's horns were gold and it's hooves were black like coal. An aura of blueish silver light crowned it as it walked from shrub to shrub eating its fill.

"What is that?" Artemis asked in a tone of wonder, "I have never seen a deer like that in my life."

Percy quickly used Observe on the creature;

 **Majestic Hind**

 **Lv- 25**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500**

 **MP:900/900**

 **Str- 23**

 **Vit- 45**

 **Dex-21**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-1**

 **Luc-32**

 **A creature born out of purity and good will, it represents the embodiment of how pure a creature of the wild can be. It's hooves are made of black diamond, it's fur of silver, it's horns of gold and it's blood of liquid platinum. Truly it is a valuable creature, but not because of it's body.**

 **Kill to gain- 300 Exp**

"It's called a majestic Hind," Percy supplied, "it's supposed to represent the purity of the wild."

"How did you know that?" Artemis asked looking at Percy in wonder.

Percy cursed, 'damn it! I got used to talking fo freely to Thalia! Think Percy think!' "I ah, well I kind of just made up a name for it. Thought Majestic Hind sounded cool."

 **Lie succeeded!**

"And the purity of the wild statement?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry have you seen this thing?" Percy pointed, "it looks like a fucking angel come to life. If it wasn't a symbol of purity then you're not a virgin goddess."

 **Lie Failed!**

'Damn it!' Percy cursed, 'guess it was a little too much to ask for!'

Artemis looked confused before realization dawned on her. She sighed, "sometimes Percy I feel like you keep a lot of things hidden from me."

"What ah, what do you mean Arty?"

Artemis formed, "I may not be the God of truth, but I have picked up a few things by watching my brother."

Percy sighed, "look it's….I can' talk about it. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Artemis nodded, "I understand that Percy, I too have secrets….ones that I do not share with anyone, not even my brother. But that is not what I meant, you don't' have to bear these secrets alone, you can trust me Percy, I'm on your side."

The son of Poseidon smiled, "thanks Artemis." The two looked into each other's eyes and suddenly Percy remembered the image of Artemis he saw in Clotho's vision. The image of Artemis grabbing him and kissing him.

Percy blushed and turned away, Artemis was confused by this action but said nothing.

"So ah-," Percy cleared his throat, "what exactly are we going to do about the deer?"

"Well we aren't going to hurt it if that's what you are asking," Artemis put away her quiver as she stood up, "your powers are interesting to say the least Percy. To be able to create something of this beauty….tell me have you ever created something like this before?"

Percy forced, "no...not that I remember anyway. Nothing as amazing as the Hind, maybe….no, definitely not."

"Then this warrants further investigations," Artemis walked forward, "coming?"

"You want to just go up to it and talk?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yes."

"You think it will listen?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Artemis, the Goddess of the moon, and deers are my sacred animal," Artemis smirked, "although maybe it would be best to introduce another fellow deer to the Hind when me meet. So as to not spook it."

"But we don't' have a deer with us," Percy said as he put away his weapon. Suddenly his eyes popped open, "wait….you don't mean….your weren't planning on turning me into a deer were you?"

Artemis blinked, "what? No!"

 **Lie detected!**

"You were?!" Percy shouted, "I can't believe this! Ten minutes! It's been ten minutes and you are already thinking about turning me into a deer! Again!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "fine," she grumbled, "I won't turn you into a deer. Do you have an apple? If we can't make him like us by showing a fellow deer," Percy huffed, "then we need to feed it something."

Percy opened his inventory and pulled out a fresh apple. He threw it to Artemis, "here. Still can't believe you wanted to turn me into a deer. I thought we moved on from that phase of our relationship."

Artemis chuckled, "you certainly can whine a lot Percy. Now come, there is a Hind I wish to seduce."

The two walked to the clearing carefully. Percy drew back, he let Artemis take the lead. The goddess obviously had more experience with this than him.

Artemis looked at the Hind, and the moment they came close enough, it noticed them as well. Immediately Artemis bent down extending an open palm to the Hind, "my name is Artemis oh pure one, I assure you, I mean you no harm."

The Hind looked at her and then to Percy. The demigod stiffened, he was unnerved by how intelligent those eyes locked, it was almost like the Hind knew what they were saying. Taking a chance Percy reached out with his mind and felt the emotions of the Hind, instead of fear or surprise he felt calmness and a sense of wonder.

Percy walked up and bent next to Artemis, "I think it knows we mean it no harm."

Artemis nodded, "yes, I sensed its intelligence as well," she took out the apple from before and presented it to the Hind, "here, for you."

The silver fur deer smiled as it quickly approached the two. It smelt Artemis's hand and slowly closed it's mouth around the apple grabbing it and chewing the red fruit.

Artemis smiled as she ran her fingers through it's long silver fur, it felt warm to the touch. The Goddess of the hunt sighed in happiness as she felt a feeling of calmness take over her body.

"This truly is a spirit of purity," Artemis whispered as the Hind finished eating, "it is as calming as a bottle of nectar."

Percy smiled, "you know if you want you could take it."

Artemis blinked, "really? Is that possible?"

Percy scratched his chin, "well honestly haven't really tired...there is only one way I know for sure that it will work, but that would involve killing it temporarily."

Artemis shook her head, "no. I love the Hind true, but that doesn't justify me taking it out of it's natural habitat. My selfish desires must not be put above the life of this beast."

Percy smiled, "you know I kind of had a feeling you were going to say that."

The two stepped back and watched in silence as the Hind slowly walked away searching for more berries to eat in the forest. A sense of calm settled over them, Percy was honestly surprised, this was probably the first time he didn't kill something he meet in his ID's.

He turned to Artemis, the Goddess was amazing to say the least. There was this innocence about her, a sense of purity. Maybe it was attributed to the fact that she was a virgin, or maybe it was something to do with her domain. But Percy thought different, he didn't see it that way, she was just naturally so nice, it honestly disarmed Percy to see her this way. He realised that for the first time he might have just gotten a look at the real Artemis.

Crash!

A tree crashed in the distance. Percy and Artemis tried to look at what caused it, but the moment they turned away the Hind started to run away. The noise came again;

Crash!

This time is was closer. Percy turned to the Hind, "it must have sensed something was wrong." He pulled out Riptide and Waverider, "we need to alert."

"Understood," Artemis snapped to attention. The soft features on her face were locked away as she took on her 'Huntress' persona once more. She drew her bow and nocked an arrow, they stood side by side ready for anything.

CRASH!

"MEH!" The Hind shrieked as the trees in front of it exploded outwards. A giant monstrous figure jumped out from the trees, splinters rained across the air. It grabbed the Hind with arms as big as a full grown human and ripped the deer in half. Platinum blood poured down, the monster raised the dead body to it's lips hungrily drinking the precious liquid.

"No!" Artemis shirked in horror. She started to glow, anger took over.

The monster threw away the now drained corpse of the Majestic Hind. Percy got a good look at it. It had the body of a giant gorilla, but with the hairy face of a boar. It stood on two legs, it's hands covered with claws as big as Riptide. It's tusks were large and looked sharp enough to cut steel, and it's eyes glowed green with hunger.

 **Roaring Primadox**

 **Lv- 35**

 **HP: 10,500/10,500**

 **MP:1,900/1,900**

 **Str- 56**

 **Vit- 65**

 **Dex-41**

 **Int-6**

 **Wis-3**

 **Luc-2**

 **A beast born to kill and ravage the land. The Roaring Primadox is a beast carved out of the very foundations of the forest, it exists to bring balance to the eco system. It kills without mercy or regret, pray you don't meet it in combat.**

 **Kill to gain- 500 Exp**

Percy growled, "looks like we found the monster we have to fight."

Artemis nodded, "indeed."

"GRAAA!" The Primadox roared as it smashed its fists into the ground causing the very ground to shake. But neither Percy nor Artemis were shaken. The Goddess pulled back her arrow and let it go.

The arrow whistled through the air in a flash of silver. It hit the Primadox in the right eye imbedding itself into it's brain. The monster paused before it feel to it's knees and then flat on the ground. It was dead on the spot.

"What the shit," Percy exclaimed as he saw the monster vanish in front of his eyes leaving behind a single tusk, some money and a veil of blue potion. "How did you do that?!"

Artemis shrugged as she put away her bow and arrow, "I aimed for it's brain. I'm sure even a beast like that wouldn't be able to survive an arrow to it's brain."

Percy blinked, "right…." 'Huh, this might be easier than I thought.'

Percy and Artemis quickly approached the loot the monster left behind and Percy observed it.

 **Tusk of the Primadox,**

 **One can hollow this out and make it into a horn. That honor will then be able to summon other Roaring Primadox to one location. But the question is, are you sure you want to summon more?**

 **Number of uses per horn- 1**

 **Roaring potion,**

 **The drinker of this potion will be able to shout 20 times more than their normal voice. This will give a +20% bonus to all skills that involve speaking.**

 **Time limit- 5 minutes.**

 **Money- 5,000$**

Percy was impressed, there was fairly unique prizes. He tossed Artemis the potion and the money, "here, you earned it."

The Goddess blinked, "what do you mean?"

"They are yours," Percy clarified as he picked up the tusk looking it over, "they are yours by right."

"But what use have I for them?" Artemis asked looking over the money and potion, "I don't even know what this potion does."

"This potion is a shouting potion," Percy explained as he used his matter manipulation to hollow out the inside of the tusk making it into a horn, "you will be able to shout 20 times more loudly for five minutes."

Artemis blinked, "how do….never mind."

Percy chuckled, "you learn quick. Anyway, yeah, it's yours. Maybe you can use the cash on the hunt or something. Take them out for a special lunch or something. You know, do something fun."

Percy examined the horn as Artemis turned to the dead Hind. She bent down and examined the body. Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed it's eyes. Percy looked over and sighed, "there was nothing you could do."

Artemis nodded as she got up, "I know. I of all people know the rules of the jungle Percy, it's kill or get killed. I understand that. I just regret not being able to save it."

Percy sighed, "well if it makes you feel any better we could probably get revenge," he tossed her the horn.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "what is this?"

"I hollowed out the Primadox tusk. If you blow through this you summon more of those creatures," Percy grinned, "maybe we could use them to blow off some steam."

Artemis looked at the horn and smiled, "maybe," she took the blue potion from before and uncorked it. Before Percy could say anything she chugged it down emptying it in one gulp.

"Why did you do that?!" Percy yelled out in a panic.

" **I WANTED EVERY PRIMADOX IN THIS FOREST TO HEAR MY CALL** " Artemis responded in a tone so loud Percy winced as he covered his ears, " **OH, SORRY, WAS I TOO LOUD?** "

"Stop talking!" Percy yelled as he waited for his ears to stop vibrating, "you need to be more careful , just blow the stupid horn."

The Goddess nodded, she placed the tusk on her lips, took a deep breath, and let loose.

 **BROOOOOOO**

The ground in front of Artemis erupted as the vibrations from the tusk exploded outwards shattering the tusk, turning it into dust.

'Pop' that was the sound of Percy's ear drums exploding. The son of Poseidon went deaf at the sound of that horn. He felt blood leaking down his ears as he tried his best to stay on his feet. 'Stupid Percy, you should have fucking backed up!'

Artemis ran to Percy's side, she helped him stand still, Percy could see her lips moving but he could hear shit. Panic rose in Percy, but just as quickly it was squashed away. Gamer's mind took over, it helped him think thought this problem of his.

Immediately Percy's hands glowed gold as he placed them over his ears curing his deafness.

The shriek of the real world hit him hard as Percy heard Artemis's voice again, " **Percy? Percy are you okay?** "

"Stop talking," Percy grumbled as he wiped the blood from his ears, Artemis was controlling her voice, but it was still far too loud for his delicate newly created eardrums.

Artemis nodded as the two waited for a few seconds for Percy to get his bearing back. He quickly shook his head, "maybe I should have stood a little further away."

The Goddess sighed as she smiled at him nodding her head.

"Sorry about snapping at you before," Percy said rubbing his head, "I was kind of in a lot of pain." The Goddess smiled and waved her hand, "well glad to see you forgive me. Anyway I'm guessing we are going to be swarmed with a huge wave of those Primadox monsters, you ready?" The Goddess grinned and evil smile as she readied her weapon, Percy didn't need to guess what her answer was.

 **A few minutes later;**

Percy stood in the middle of the clearing with Waverider in it's trident form.

Crash!

Percy looked in the corner of his eyes and saw three Roaring Primadox charge out of the trees and make a line straight for him. The demigod smiled as he waited for the monsters to attack.

The Paradox in the lead jumped into the air and brought down it's fists, Percy extended a single arm and grabbed the creature with his telekinetic powers. The monster looked confused as it floated in the air, Percy smirked as he threw it into one of the other Primadox.

The third one saw what happened to it's brothers and roared in anger, it charged Percy but before it could even raise it's mighty fists a silver arrow embedded itself into it's skull dropping it like a sack of potatoes.

Percy moved away from the disappearing corpse of the Primadox and looked out the two that were slowly getting back up. He didn't let them get on their feet. Percy took Waverider and threw it at the two, peircing one in the head;

 **Critical strike!**

 **100,000 Attack X 2,500 times = 250,000,000 Attack**

The monster didn't stand a chance.

Percy then gathered a large amount of mana into his right hand and created a ball of energy. He launched it at the remaining Primadox ripping a perfectly round hole into it's chest.

 **Critical strike!**

 **100 Attack X 2,500 times = 2,50,000**

The remaining Primadox vanished into nothing as well.

Ping!

 **Total Exp gained: 1,000 Exp**

Percy summoned his trident to him using his telekinetic powers and once when it is in his arms he channeled the feeling of greed through it activating it's Greed Mode. Percy thought of all the times he wanted something, a kiss from his girlfriend, more money to buy things, more power to save his friends, and slowly the white lines running along the trident turned orange;

 **Special mode Activated! Emotion: Greed**

 **Greed- 5 X Loot, special ability - causes automatic gathering of loot.**

Percy clicked his teeth, 'Shit, I should have activated this before I beat the shit out of them, that way I would have gotten more loot! Sigh, maybe next time.'

Waverider glowed with an orange aura as it automatically targeted the fallen loot items. Said items, which were mostly just money or tusks of the fallen Paradoxes, glowed orange before automatically disappearing into Percy's inventory giving him a notification;

 **Items obtained;**

 **10,000 $**

 **1 Roaring potions**

 **20 D**

 **1 tusk of Primadox**

Percy wiped the screen away and waited for the next wave. He didn't have to wait long as soon another wave of Paradoxes broke through the tree line charging right at him. Percy counted 12 of them, he lowered his trident and with a vicious grin charged, "come on you dead fuckers!"

The son of Poseidon leapt into battle without a second thought. He moved his trident as if it was a part of him. Every swing of the weapon caused a Primadox to die. Percy was having fun, he was finally able to let loose after so long.

Occasionally an arrow would fly out from the trees tops, Artemis acted like his support firing arrow after arrow in rapid motion. The monsters went down with an arrow sticking out of their head, they didn't even realise they were dead.

Soon more and more Paradoxes came, and they all feel to Percy and Artemis. Soon the clearing became filled with golden sand as the monsters disappeared one by one. Percy's arms grew heavy, but he wasn't tired, no, not one bit. If anything he felt like this was just a warm up.

A pair of Paradoxes charged Percy from either sides, the son of Poseidon jumped up and floated in the air as he sent two energy blasts at the beasts killing them both.

"ARGH!" A third Primadox jumped at the floating Percy with it's arms spread out, Percy gracefully moved away from the monster's attack slicing Waverider through it's neck. The Primadox turned into dust by the time it reached the ground.

 **Total Exp Gained: 21,000 Exp**

Ping!

 **You leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 15,400/15,400 (+2000) = 17,400**

 **Mana- 8,325/8,325 (+2000) = 10,325 (+20% more mana, +1,865) = 12,190**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-49 Exp- 2,050/150,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR(Multiseal– 6) - 2.89 (+20 + 60+5)= 92.89**

 **VIT-109(+11+20+5)= 145**

 **DEX-56(+11+20+5)= 92**

 **INT-120 (+5) = 125**

 **WIS-62 (+5) = 67**

 **LUC-100 (+5) = 105**

 **POINTS- 228**

Percy looked at the points he had, 'maybe I should spend some of these things, if Kronos is coming for us I need to be on my A game.' Percy pushed the notification aside, he would deal with that later.

The demigod turned to the tree Artemis was firing from, "I think that's all of them," Percy said as he floated down landing in the ankle deep golden dust currently occupying the clearing.

"I believe so," Artemis said as she jumped down from the tree she was hiding in. She smiled as she looked at Percy, "I almost thought you were going to break a sweat there."

Percy chuckled, "me? Neah, you're thinking of the other teenage son of Poseidon."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "seriously Percy, I was worried. I didn't know you could fly."

Percy blinked, 'oh shit…..fuck me' Percy rubbed his forehead, "shit….it was supposed to be a secret. Fuck my life."

"I won't tell anyone Percy, I swear," Artemis assured him, "I'm assuming you particularly don't want my father to know, yes?"

Percy sighed and nodded, "yeah…..I discovered I could do this just a few weeks ago. Thalia has been helping me with it, but we decided it would be best if people didn't realise I could do this, you know? A son of Poseidon that could fly, that would definitely cause heads to roll, and in this case I'm worried that the head in question might be mine."

Artemis nodded, "my father is a very vindictive person. If he knew you could travel in his domain...well rest assured I certainly won't be mentioning this to him. Though I would suggest you try and hide your secrets better."

"Yeah, I will. I am usually better at hiding things, but...I don't know," Percy shrugged, "guess you just seem trustworthy. I don't really feel like keeping things from you Arty, I trust you."

The goddess blushed gold, but she turned her face away before Percy could spot it. "R-right. Now what do we do?"

Percy looked at the loot he obtained from the fallen monsters. Including the stuff from before he now had;

 **105,000$ (X5 due to Greed bonus) = 525,000$**

 **70 Roaring potions (X5 due to Greed bonus) = 350 Roaring potions**

 **9,000 D (X5 due to Greed bonus) = 45,000 D**

 **34 tusks of Primadox (X5 due to Greed bonus) = 170 tusks of Primadox**

 **4 Bottle of Forest essence (X5 due to Greed bonus) = 20 Bottle of Forest essence**

Percy grinned, "we got a lot of loot from that round," Percy then began to list all that they had gathered, each item listed caused Artemis's mouth to open lower and lower until it almost look unhinged.

"How did you get so much?!" Artemis shrieked the moment Percy was done, "Hades! I didn't even see you collect all that!"

Percy pointed to his trident that glowed orange, "Waverider has a special mode called 'Greed'. When active it automatically gathers all loot dropped and will increase it by 5. Pretty cool huh?"

Artemis blinked in disbelief, "you are impossible."

Percy chuckled, "yeah," he quickly took out all the money they got along with the drachma. There was so many he had to use his telekinesis to carry them all. He floated them to Artemis, "here, it's yours."

The Goddess looked at the money and did a quick count, "but Percy this is all the money that was dropped."

Percy shrugged, "I don't really have need for money anymore."

"And yet I insist we share," Artemis took 250,000 and 20,000 D and snapped her fingers vanishing it, "you will need it in order to help build your Haven."

Percy raised an eyebrow, he wanted to tell her how he could just summon gold out of the Earth if he wanted, but doing that would raise suspicion. And Percy may trust Artemis, but he wasn't stupid. So he just nodded his head and put the money away for later.

Percy gave Artemis a couple of Primadox tusks, they were useless now, Percy was sure they would have probably cleared all of the monsters in the area and then some. So for now the tusks were just decorational. Artemis also took half of the roaring potions, something about scaring the shit out of her Hunters, Percy was honestly surprised, he didn't think the moon Goddess had a mischievous bone in her body.

However all of those loot items were basic, not really worth noting. The main attraction now however was the 20 'Bottle of Forest essence' Percy obtained;

 **Bottle of Forest essence;**

 **Will allow the drinker a permanent +5 to all stats in the forest. Will also enhance the user's senses when in the forest.**

Percy had waited for over a year to drink the first one of these he found because he wasn't sure it was safe. The first time this was a loot item he got from defeating a Gergosa, so immediately he was on alert. He didn't' want it to turn him into a monster or something. But now he knew what it could do, and there was no reason to hesitate.

'No...wait,' Percy turned to Artemis, she was the Goddess of the Hunt, of the Forest, she would probably sense it if he grew stronger because of the forest. So Percy sighed as he made a mental note for himself to use the essence the first chance he got.

"So now where do we go?" Artemis asked.

"I think that way," Percy pointed at the direction from which most of the Paradoxes charged from, "since the monsters came from that direction I'm betting we'll find the boss there as well."

Artemis nodded as the two began walking deeper into the forest. Percy was having fun, but this dungeon crawling just didn't feel exciting, not when he first started. He remembered the very first dungeon he hoped into, Gods that felt like so long ago.

He was so stupid back then, he just jumped in without a care in the world. The only thing he had to protect himself was a sword, a shield and the ability to control water. And with that he took down Zed, his first servant. It was a proud moment of his life, one he won't forget. And by the way things are going, he probably will never replicate.

Things have, for a lack of words, been getting boring lately. Percy was quite frankly far too powerful for these normal dungeons. He killed all those Paradoxes without breaking a sweat, and not just that he wasn't even trying now. In fact he could have just killed them all with his tactile telekinesis alone, just rearrange all their molecules and rip their hearts out.

Percy sighed, 'this just isn't as challenging as it used ot be.'

"Something the matter Percy?" Artemis asked noticing her friend's low spirits.

"Nothing Arty it's just….sigh, that back there didn't even feel like a work out, you know? It just felt so easy, their broke down like they were nothing, hell I didn't even use a quarter of my power!"

Artemis chuckled, "and now you know how a God feels. Congratulations, welcome to the club."

Percy sighed again, "how do you guys deal with it? With all this power?"

Artemis shrugged, "honestly? I don't know. I was born a God, I've never had to contemplate mortality or anything of the sort. But I did ask my hunters, the ones that became immortal, how they felt. They said it was similar to moving to a new town, everything will be different, but at the same time it will also be the same."

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah but I'm different from your hunters, they can't do the things I can do, Hades, they can't even come close. Ah, no offence."

"None taken, you were simply stating the facts," Artemis shrugged as they passed a small stream devoid of any life forms drinking from it.

"Thanks….but I think you were right, about it being like moving to a new neighborhood or something. Except in my case it's a new planet and my neighbors all happen to be Gods."

Artemis nodded, "true….you know you could do what Gods do."

"And what's that?"

"Seal away some of your power," Artemis explained, "our true form contains all our strength, it's what we can truly do. This form you see now is….well it's only a fraction of what we can do."

Percy frowned, "I see….sealing your power….intresting….maybe."

"Well whatever you plan on doing I suggest you hold off on it for some time, at least after Kronos is dealt with, then you can-"

Artemis stopped mid sentence as a gasp escaped her mouth. Percy and the Goddess looked with open jaws as the forest gave way to what looked like a valley. In the center of the valley was a tree so big it dwarfed Olympus. It's vines were the size of skyscrapers and it's leaves the size of cars. And surrounding this behemoth of a tree were thick forest the kinds Artemis hasn't seen since the dawn of man.

"B-beautiful," Artemis exclaimed as she looked at the trees and the forest surrounding it.

"I-I didn't realise there was a place like this," Percy said in blunt truthfulness, "if I did…..damn, now I'm wondering how the others might look."

The two quickly continued their walk into the new denser jungle. Every tree they saw was teaming with life. As when before everything was dead, here there were bugs and other creatures of the forest. Birds, monkeys, snakes, Percy swore he even saw a tiger once.

The branches of the giant tree covered them and blocked out the moonlight. Percy snapped his fingers summoning a fireball, it eliminated the area around them, but not much else.

"This is all so beautiful," Artemis spoke as she looked at it all. She approached a bush of roses and plucked a single flower, "such beauty."

"Yeah," Percy observed each animal here and found they were just that, animals. They weren't monsters to kill, they didn't offer an Exp points, well they did, but enough to warrant their death.

"We must come here more often Percy," Artemis almost pleaded with him as she took a deep breath stretching her arms out wide, "truly a place of wonder."

Percy nodded, "sure, why not? Maybe we can come here every other week or something, should be fun."

Artemis happily agreed as the two began to walk further into the forest. They quickly came across a big river that seemed to go underground towards the root of the giant tree in the center of the forest. Percy figured a tree of that size would need a lot of water to keep it alive, this river might just be one of many other water sources the tree draws from.

Artemis and Percy jumped across the river and moved forward. Percy's eyes were finally getting used to the darkness, he might not need the fire ball in a few minutes. Heck maybe-

"GRRR!"

Percy and Artemis were immediately on high alert. Percy readied Waverider and Artemis nocked an arrow. The sound came from all around them, for the life of him Percy couldn't pin point where. The trees took on a wicked tone now, every shadow held death, every noise sounded like danger.

"This way," Artemis started walking one way, Percy wasn't sure if this was where the sound came from, but he trusted the Goddess knew where she was going.

"GRR!"

The sound directly behind them, Percy turned and launched the fire ball in his hand. It flew through the air as the thing that growled at them jumped with a yelp.

Percy readied his weapon to attack when Artemis stepped in front of him, "wait."

Percy blinked but didn't move, he looked to the beast and was surprised by what he saw. It was a green tiger with yellow strips. It was as big as a bear and was covered with wounds left and right. One of it's eyes were shredded into pieces and it's right leg looked like it was broken in several different places.

Percy quickly observed the creature;

 **Dirtiger of the Forest**

 **Lv- 21**

 **HP: 150/15,000**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Str- 32**

 **Vit- 43**

 **Dex-23**

 **Int- 14**

 **Wis- 12**

 **Luc- 3**

 **A member of the proud Dirtiger family, this creature is known for its ruthless attitude and it's dangerously sharp fangs. It is often known as a pack hunter but can also fight solo for its meals.**

 **Kill to gain- 1,000 Exp**

"It's dying," Percy stated as he noticed it's HP drop by 5 points every second.

"We need to help it," Artemis said as she slowly put down her bow and arrow approaching the beast with open arms.

The Dirtier saw her and growled. Artemis stopped and put her hands up, "it's okay, it's fine. I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you."

The beast however didn't believe her, he jumped forward and swiped with his paw scratching Artemis's open hands.

"Arty!" Percy moved to her but the Goddess shot him a look. The demigod paused, he knew a warning when he saw one, and the last thing he wanted was for Artemis to be mad at him. He stayed back, but tightened his grip on Waverider.

Artemis turned to the tiger, golden ichor running down her hands. She looked at him, "it's okay," the Dirtiger growled, "everything is going to be fine."

The goddess reached out once again. The cat looked at the hand, it tensed, Percy thought he would have to step in, but the moment Artemis's fingers touched the monsters green fur a weight had been lifted. The cat fell down to the ground collapsing where it stood, it's body finally giving in.

"Percy," Artemis called him over and the demigod was by her side in an instant. "Can you help him?"

"Goddess I can cure cancer," Percy smirked as he put a hand on the dirt tiger's head activating his powers. Slowly the wounds on the tiger began to close itself as more as it slowly grew to normal. Percy's healing also restored 25% on his HP and MP, it was well on it's way to recovery.

"That's an amazing power you have Percy," Artemis whispered in awe as she saw it in action.

"Thanks," Percy's hands stopped glowing. He ran his hands along the tiger's fur and smiled "he'll be fine."

"Could you please put him in your inventory for me?" Artemis asked as she got up.

"Ah yeah but….well I…." Percy groaned, "why do you want me too?"

"We can't just leave him out here now can we?"

"Yes but...you do know that none of this is real right?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This, this forest and the animals, none of this is real Artemis," Percy explained, "it's just an illusion the Fates created. It's kind of like a virtual training ground with everyone else acting like a supporting character."

Artemis frowned, "then….what about those servants of yours? The ones you got from here?"

"Well…..I honestly don't know," Percy groaned, he had never stopped to think about it. Where the things in this place alive? Was Percy killing things that had life? In truth he didn't want to know the answer, he was afraid he might not like it.

Percy sighed, "fine, I'll put him in my inventory, but it won't help. He will essentially be frozen in time, he will still need to recover when we take him out again."

Artemis nodded, "that is fine. Please do so." Percy complained and after storing away one large and heavy tiger the two were off once again.

"That was a pretty big tiger," Percy commented, "I wonder what could have done that to it."

"A Primadox?"

"Not likely," Percy shook his head, "they only go after Hind's, plus Dirtigers hunt in packs, a single Primadox wouldn't have the guts to take on an etier pack and hope to survive."

Artemis sighed, "and how exactly do you know all this? If I recall correctly you insist you have never been here, you act and react like you have never been here, and yet you know so much about the creatures and their lives."

Percy sighed, "it's a long story. And I told you, I can't tell you."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "fine, fine, everyone has a right to keep their secrets. Just don't bottle them up too much."

"I won't, promise" Percy smiled, 'after all I have Thalia to talk too.'

"But if what you said is true," Artemis glared, "then something other than a Primadox attacked the diretiger, and whatever that something was probably took out an entire streak of tigers." Percy nodded in agreement, whatever they were hunting for was powerful. Hopefully it would be strong enough to make Percy work up a sweat.

Soon they reached the roots of the giant tree, which Percy took to calling 'Stumpy'. The roots were above ground creating a virtual system of caves in the ground. Percy could barely see inside them, even with his 8.0 Eyesight. If he was a betting man he would say those root caves housed the monster they were searching for, which means…

"We have to go inside the roots," Artemis stated.

Percy sighed, "it's dark in there, I can barely see out here, one can only imagine how"

Snap!

Artemis snapped her fingers and summoned a ball of light that floated above them shedding silver light on everything.

"Huh….never mind," Percy and Artemis walked forward into the cave like roots. Darkness took over as the ball of light Artemis summoned did little to lighten up the path before them.

TICKOO!

Artemis and Percy came flying out as something knocked them outside with a swing of its mighty arms. They flew across the air until they crashed through several trees before they managed to get onto their feets slowing themselves down.

Artemis wiped the ichor from the edges of her mouth, "that hurt."

"Yeah," Percy didn't even have time to react to the monster's swing, even his area scenes didn't pick up on it.

 **Remaining defence - 485,000**

Percy was really glad now that he had improved on his marble skin defence points. That attack was fast and powerful, it took out 15,000 points in a single shot, definitely not to be taken lightly.

"GRA!" the roots began to rubles as a blue hand grabbed the edge of the wooden cave opening. Slowly a beast bigger as big as Cerberus pulled itself out of the roots. It stood on four legs resembling a cross between a dog and a gorilla.

It's fur was blue and covered with bony white spikes running along it's back and crowing its spine and joints. It's face was that of a cat's with large black whiskers, it's eyes were black and it's teeth were tainted with the colour of blood and green fur.

 **Rumbling Baloth**

 **Lv- 78**

 **HP: 500,000/500,000**

 **MP: 10,000/10,000**

 **Str- 350**

 **Vit- 120**

 **Dex- 50**

 **Int- 80**

 **Wis- 67**

 **Luc- 0**

 **The Baloth is a vicious and dangerous killer that cares for nothing and no one. It often huts for larger prays and is known to hunt for sport relishing in the kill.**

 **Warning! If you see it's fur turning red, run!**

 **Kill to gain- 90,000 Exp**

Percy grinned, 'this is exactly the kind of challenge I'm looking for!' He got up and took off into the air flying around the beast, "hey ugly! Over here!"

The Balmoth turned to Percy and growled, "GRA!" a blast of blue energy exploded out of it's mouth flying towards Percy.

 **Warning! A ball of mana-**

Percy didn't bother reading it as he managed to maneuver away just in time to avoid the monster's blast. He grunted as he felt the energy roll off of the passing ball of energy, it was very, very powerful.

'So I'm dealing with something that can use mana, nice,' Percy readied his trident as he hurled it at the beast with all his might. The blue trident flew through the air but was knocked aside by the monster's armoured fists.

Percy grinned, 'oh hell yes! Now this is what I'm talking about!' Percy gathered mana into his arms and sent energy blast after energy blast at the monster. It didn't look like they hurt one bit, but it served to drawn the beast's attention.

"ARGH!" It opened it's mouth sending a blast of energy at Percy, who easily dodged it.

"Ha! You're going to have to do better than that if you-" the creature spun flicking it's tail at Percy.

SMACK!

 **Remaining defence - 481,000**

The demigod sailed through the air and into a tree. He shook his head, "okay, maybe I should dial back the over confidence by just a little bit."

Artemis looked at Percy flying across the sky and sighed, 'he might be amazing, but he is still a man,' she turned to beast and quickly fired several glowing arrows at it. The arrows detonated on impact shocking the beast making it turn to Artemis.

"Grr…." the bones on it's body began to glow as it drew energy from all around it sending out a huge blast of energy at the goddess.

"Tsk," Artemis jumped away clearing the 500 meter big ball of death. She landed on a tree branch and turned to see the monster launching another ball of energy at her. The moon goddess cracked her neck, she threw her bow to the side and charged head on. Her hands glowed silver as she drew them back and double punched the ball of mana deflecting right back at the monster.

"GRAA!" the monster jumped away so fast Artemis couldn't believe it. The monster was huge, it shouldn't be able to move that fast, it defied the laws of physics. The ball of energy collided with the roots of the tree burning away a lot of the wood, it didn't damage the giant structure much but it hurt Artemis nevertheless to know that she caused that.

"Okay how exactly did it do that?" Percy asked as he floated next to her with Waverider back in hand.

"I don't know, it shouldn't be able to move that fast," Artemis sighed as she summoned back her bow. The monster growled at the two before it moved once more charging at them.

"I got it!" Percy launched himself at the monster. He quickly released all of his strength seals increasing his power through the roof;

 **STR- 2.89 (+11+20+75+2+5) = 115.89**

 **Seal Release: Layer 6, Time: 1 month 12 days**

 **STR- 133,171 (+11+20+75+2+5) = 133,279**

 **Body form activated: Full Body**

 **STR- 1,332,790**

Percy plumbed into the blue monster like a bullet. The force of impact sent the monster flying back and into one of the root caves as Percy floated triumphantly away, "and stay down!"

 **Baloth's HP: 434,000/500,00**

" **GRAAA!** " the monster burped out a ball of energy that flew across the land throwing up a ton of dirt. Percy figured it was trying to hit him, but it was so disoriented that it missed.

"Percy stand back!" Percy turned to see Artemis drawing back a giant silver arrow. She looked like she was straining to control the power, Percy could see it vibrating in her hands, he couldn't even begin to guess the amount of power it held.

Percy immediately flew away and the moment he was clear Artemis let the arrow lose;

BOOM!

The arrow hit dead on sending the Baloth flying through the air. A small portion of the tree was also destroyed, but Artemis didn't care, this thing was far more dangerous, besides the tree could take care of itself.

BOOM!

The humongous Baloth rolled across the ground kicking up dirt everywhere. It looked broken, dying. Percy looked at it's health;

 **Baloth's HP: 210,000/500,00**

'She did over 200,000 points of damage with just one arrow?' Percy was stunned, even for him that was overkill, 'guess the Gods are in a league of their own.'

"It's not dead yet," Percy went to Artemis who was panting with sweat coming off her bow, "you okay?"

"F-fine, it's just," she took a deep breath, "it's been a long time since I've had to do that."

Percy nodded, "right, well hate to break it to you, but it's not over, not yet. That thing is still living, but I'm sure a few more of those arrows and it'll be down for the count."

Artemis shook her head, "no can do, one is my limit. Sigh, I guess I have been neglecting my training. Before I could fire hundreds of these without issue, now…."

Percy patted her on the back, "don't' worry about it," he gave her his patented 'don't worry about it' smile, "I've got this."

Percy floated down to the half dead Baloth and sighed, he really wanted this to last longer. 'What's wrong with me? Why the hell am I so obsessed with fighting? Sigh, maybe they're a little too much Ares in me after all,' Percy pushed the sadness to the back of his mind, right now he had a boss to finish.

Percy pressed his hand on the monster's back and began to focus on his molecular manipulation. He focused and slowly he obtained the 3D image of the creature's entire body. He now knew it immediately, and he knew how to destroy it.

Piece by piece the monster began to break down at the bones. First it's arms and then it's tails. It's flesh literally dropped right off it's bones as it's bones broke into dust.

"Grr," the monster roared in pain, but Percy didn't stop. He literally destroyed it from the inside out, destroying it's skin.

"GRR!" The monster tried to move, but Percy grabbed it with his super strength and held it down. More of it's body turned into nothing, Percy was slowly destroying it, and he honestly felt horrible about it, but he knew he mustn't stop.

 **Baloth's HP: 200,000/500,00**

 **Baloth's HP: 190,000/500,00**

 **Baloth's HP: 180,000/500,00**

 **Baloth's HP: 170,000/500,00**

 **Baloth's HP: 160,000/500,00**

 **Baloth's HP: 150,000/500,00**

" **GRA!** " a blast of mana caught Percy of gaurd sending him flying back. He pulled himself out of the wreckage and started as the blue beast slowly turned red. Percy remembered what he read, 'Warning! If you see it's fur turning red, run!'

"Fuck this," Percy threw his hands open sending a blast of ice towards the monster. Ice sicles pierced the monster pinning it to the ground. Percy jumped up with his trident ready to end this with a stab to the head, but the monster broke free easily swinging at Percy with what's left of it's arms sending the demigod flying back.

"Percy!" Artemis shouted as she ran to his side. She helped the demigod up cursing her own lack of power, if she had just had enough power to fire another arrow this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm fine," Percy grumbled as he got up, "but I think we are going to be in for one hell of a ride."

The monster got back on it's feet, it's limbs slowly forming back. It slowly stood on two legs bringing its head up to it's full height. Drool gathered around it's mouth, Percy swore the thing looked like it had rabies or something.

It's fire became red, redder than blood. It crossed its arms over it's chest and threw them open sending wave after wave of mana pushing Percy and Artemis back. The two warriors held on, but couldn't do anything as the beast slowly changed into something else.

And then it exploded.

 **Warning! Baloth is going to explode!**

Percy knew what was going to happen even before his area sense kicked in. He grabbed Artemis and summoned a telekinetic force field around them in the form of a ball. The ball was sent flying through the air with the two inside. It felt like a carnival ride, up became down and vise versa. Soon they crashed into the ground and Percy finally let it down.

The two quickly got off each other and found themselves deep inside the forest surrounding Stumpy, and everything in front of them was now turned into dust, thrown into the winds by the mana pouring out of the Baloth.

"Okay, we definitely fucked this one up," Percy gulped as he watched the destruction the Booth's transformation caused. A huge chunk of the giant tree was broken, it's layers burnt off, Percy knew Artemis was feeling horrible about that part. But that wasn't their problem right now, Percy was far more worried about the Baloth.

It grew bigger and bigger. Soon it stood at 80 feet tall with a bigger body and sharper spikes. It's fure now glowed red to mimic it's madness and rage. It looked at Percy and Artemis and snarled, "GRAA!"

 **Rumbling Baloth X-Mode**

 **Lv- ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **Str- ?**

 **Vit- ?**

 **Dex- ?**

 **Int- ?**

 **Wis- ?**

 **Luc- ?**

 **Why are you even reading this? This doesn't matter, you have fucked this up so bad, like seriously, so fucking bad. Stop reading this and run, run and hide, hide behind every tree, inside every shadow, and maybe, maybe, you won't die.**

 **Kill to gain- 120,000 Exp**

Percy gulped, 'okay, I really should watch what I ask for.'

"It's gotten much stronger," Artemis stated as she looked at the beast, "I'm not sure it would be wise to challenge it now."

Percy shrugged, "not really. It just grew a little bit bigger that's all."

"KRAA!" The Balmoth smashed it's fists into the ground grabbing a huge chunk of the earth and lifting it over it's head. It drew back it's arms and threw the 30 foot long boulder at Percy and Artemis.

Percy grabbed the goddess in his arms and ran away at full speed narrowly avoiding getting flattened like a pancake.

He skidded to a halt putting the Goddess down, "okay I may have been a slight bit delusional."

"You think?" Artemis asked rolling her eyes. Percy let her down and the two stared at the giant red angry Balmoth, "I'm guessing we follow the same strategy?"

"What? Hit hard and hit fast?" Percy grinned as he tightened his grip on Waverider spinning it around, "I like that plan."

Artemis grinned, "agreed."

The two moved as one. Percy kicked off first charging at the beast with his impressive speed. He pierced the monster's chest with his trident, blood flew out, but the monster didn't even seem to notice. It simply grabbed Percy with its flaming hot hands and threw the demigod away.

Percy quickly stabilized as he floated away just as Artemis sent down a rain of arrows on top of the Baloth.

"GRA!" the monster roared as it lifted a hand to cover its face. The arrows didn't look like they did much, but the monster did look a little more pissed off. It then opened it's mouth spewing out a huge amount of green hued gas that spread around the field.

Percy coughed the moment the gas hit him, "what is this?"

Artemis's eyes widened, "Percy look-"

The Baloth's fur suddenly exploded into flames which caused the green gas around them to light up causing an explosion big enough to blast away the very Earth around them.

 **BOOM!**

Percy got hit with the full front of the attack as he was sent fling across the air. The Goddess watched in horror as a stream of blood trailed across his path, he he collided with Stumpy's trunk burying deep into the wooden body.

 **Remaining defence - 468,000**

"Percy!" Artemis cried out, the Baloth turned to her and growled. It lept into the air and brought down it's fists. The Goddess of the moon turned to the beast and suddenly time seemed to stop for the monster.

It watched as slowly the look of horror on Artemis's face turned to one of anger. Pure unfiltered rage. Her eyes glowed silver as she raised her hand up sending a blat of silver energy directly at the monster.

It tore through the beast's lungs sending him flying back into a root. It layed there on the ground as blood pooled out of it's body, dust was kicked up cloaking him. It held it's chest as it wheezed air out. Slowly the dust settled and the beast saw Artemis walking towards him.

"You made a mistake beast," slowly the Goddess started to glow brighter and brighter, "you hurt someone I love," she slowly shed her mortal form turning it an older woman of 18. She wore a greek toga with a crown on her brow and a simple pair of sandals on her feet. Suddenly a long crescent shaped bow appeared in front of her, Artemis reached out and grabbed her divine weapon.

She aimed the bow at the monster and snapped her fingers summoning a silver arrow. The Goddess drew the bowstring back and aimed it the monster. It whimpered for mercy, however it knew that it would receive none.

" **Now die,** " the goddess let the arrow loose sending it through the monster's skull causing it to exploded into a pile of gore and brain matter.

Artemis closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She banished her divine bow and retrieved her normal silver one. The Hunter then turned to the crater Percy landed in walked up to his unconscious form.

He looked bad, parts of of hair was burnt. Artemis looked at his unconscious face and slowly her face turned gold. She looked at his lips, they were so red, so kissable, she couldn't help herself as her heartbeat started to raise. She bent down, she smelt him, the scent of of the ocean after a storm mixed with the smell of something burning.

But as Artemis was inches away from his face, Percy's eyes shot open, and Artemis drew back knowing her chance had slipped passed her fingers.

"Shit," Percy removed many a splinter from his hair and body, "and here I was thinking this was going to be easy."

Artemis chuckled, "yes, many things in life aren't quite so," she put away her bow, 'like the fact that you couldn't have been unconscious for a few more seconds?'. Artemis sighed, "are you hurt?"

"Not that badly," Percy assured her as his hands glowed gold healing himself, "there, good as new."

"Good," Artemis smiled in relief.

"So where is that thing?" Percy asked looking around for the monster.

"I took care of it."

"Ah man," Percy groaned, "I wanted to have some more fun."

"You nearly got yourself killed and you wanted to have fun?"

"Hey I can handle myself, and yeah, I wanted to have fun," Percy grumbled, "either way it doesn't matter, how did you defeat it anyway?"

"I used my divine form," Artemis stated as she looked around. She quickly spotted several items the Balmoth left behind, "there, our loot."

Percy turned and smiled, "oh this is just perfect." Wave Rider's 'Greed' mode was still active, and since technically speaking Percy did fight the monster, and now that the monster was dead, there was now 5 times the normal loot.

In front of them was a single scroll, Percy figured 5 scrolls with the same spell would just be redundant. A couple of potions, 5 skill disks with the number '10' on them and 5 red fur coats;

 **Giant Growth Spell Scroll,**

 **A spell that will allow the user to temporarily increase the size of their body.**

 **Health Potions (High Grade) X 10**

 **Restores 95% of HP**

 **Restores 65% of MP**

 **Skill Disk Level 10 X 5**

 **Coat of the Baloth, X 5**

 **A coat made of the fur of the Baloth. It is resistant to fire and extreme weather conditions. It grants the wearer a minor boost to hunting skills and gives a 50% nutrition bonus to all meals made from hunting kills**

 **\+ 10 STR**

 **+10 VIT**

 **+10 DEX**

Percy whistled, "okay now that is impressive," Percy put away Waverider and took the potions handing them to Artemis, "here, you will need these."

"What are they?" Artemis asked as she looked over the potions.

"They are health potions, very usefull, saved a few of my friends lives on more than one occasion," Percy admitted remembering that time Luke and the monsters stacked camp and Nina was basically on her deathbed before he came along.

"But what about you? Surely with the war coming the camp will need these as well?"

"The camp has plenty on store, we go on these types of hunts all the time and often get potions as a reward. Plus I'm there with them, I'll be able to heal them in case we run out or something," Percy scratched his head, "and if I recall correctly the Apollo kids are currently trying to replicate the potion's effects, you know, so that we can mass produce them. But so far we haven't any luck."

Artemis nodded, "thank you Percy, this is very kind of you."

Percy shrugged, "think nothing of it," he then grabbed the scroll and the skill disks, "if you don't mind I would like to take these things as my loot."

"What are they?"

"This is a skill disk," Percy pointed at a golden disk, "it's something only I can use, so it won't really be useful for you."

"And this is a spell call Giant's growth," Percy pointed at the spell, "it can increase the size of the user. If I can learn how to use it we could find a way to level the playing field against the Gergosas, you know, fight fire with fire. Plus it would be extremely useful against the Titans as well."

Artemis nodded, "very well, take them. I have no interest in the spell, and if you can learn it and teach others then that's good enough for me."

Percy nodded, "great," he turned to the red fur coats, "guess that means those belong to you."

"What are they?"

Percy quickly explained the coats powers to Artemis and she became very impressed. Percy picked up one of the coats revealing a small little blue creature hiding underneath it. It looked like a smaller cuter version of the Balmoth they had just fought. It had black beady puppy dog eyes with small soft bones protruding out of it's body. It was not bigger than Percy's fist, barely bigger than a full grown rat.

Artemis gasped, "what is this?" she bent down and picked the little creature up with a gentle touch. The little one cooed at her wrath curling up inside her fingers and rubbing it's bony extrusions along her palms.

"I think that's a baby Balmoth," Percy turned and saw that something was moving underneath the four other red fur coats, "and I don't think he's alone."

Quickly the two gathered the five red coats and sure enough, underneath each one was a baby Balmoth. Percy figured that he was only meant to get one baby Baloth, but now since Wave Rider's 'Greed' bonus kicked in they got 5.

Artemis had them all laid out on a single red fur coat as they played with each other yapping and biting playfully.

"What are we going to do with them?" Artemis asked.

"Well...I think they are ours now," Percy told her as he feed a piece of bacon to one of the smaller looking pups.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Well we did just kill their mother, so..."

"Oh Zeus," Artemis groaned, "what have we done."

Percy chuckled, "relax, it'll turn out fine, I promise. Think of it like this, when they grow up they will be big strong badasses, inmagine five of them on our side. If we raise them right that is."

Artemis sighed, "yes…..yes, you're right. They are our duty now...plus they would make great tracking partners for the hunt."

Percy smiled, "right….so how many do you want?"

"All of them," Artemis smiled.

"Wait, what?! You want all of them?"

The Goddess nodded, "yes, it would not do to separate the pack, they are after all all brothers and sisters, it would be cruel to take both their mother and siblings away from them."

Percy sighed, "yeah, you're right," he then used his telekinetic powers to lift the puppy up and shoved them into Artemis's hands, "hold them for a second."

Percy then gathered the rest of the loot and put it away for later. He then wrapped his arm around Artemis and put one hand up, "ID Escape!"

The world then shattered around them as everything went white. Suddenly they were back in the exact spot they were when they left. Artemis looked around in surprise, "amazing, one moment we are in a forest with a tree the size of this mountain and the next it is like we never left."

"Well if you aren't sure that that all actually happened all you have to do is look at the five blue pups in your arms."

Artemis chuckled as the pups yipped in joy, it seemed they liked the cool air on Olympus more than the humid temperature of the Forest ID.

"Thank you for that Percy," Artemis smiled, "it was very fun going hunting with you. I must admit that helped a lot in letting go of my frustrations."

Percy nodded, "any time Arty, just give me a call next time you feel stressed and we can go dungeon crawling till you feel like you just drank a liter of Happy Happy juice."

Artemis looked confused, "excuse me?"

"Ah, inside joke," Percy chuckled, "never mind."

Artemis shook her head at his antics. Just then Artemis noticed the sun rise just off the edge of the horizon, they had been hunting the whole night. "Oh dear," she spoke, "we must have spent a lot of time there."

Percy noticed the sun rise and nodded, "yeah. Think your Hunters will be worried?"

Artemis shook her head, "no, this wouldn't be the first time I went a whole night without showing up in camp. I instructed them to worry only if I don't arrive after two nights."

"Huh," Percy nodded in understanding as the two watched the sun rise in silence. Percy hated to admit it, but every time the sun rose it made him feel just a little bit better. Apollo might be an asshole, but he sure as hell knew how to fill people with hope with every new day.

"Well then….I best be off," Artemis turned to Percy, "the pups need to be tended too, I'm sure the younger hunters will be overjoyed by our latest additions."

Percy nodded, "yeah, just be careful, when I was raising Leo….well let's just say it wasn't the easiest job in the world. And you're raising five of them who can also control mana, so….you know, be careful."

"I will," Artemis then gasped as she remembered something, "Percy, the Dirtiger!"

Percy blinked, "oh, right," Percy opened his inventory and quickly took out the Tiger. He laid it on the ground, but the moment he did it exploded into white dust scattering into the wind.

"What happened?" Artemis asked in a panic.

"I told you, things found in the ID's can't exist outside it."

"They why hasn't the same happened to the puppy's?" Artemis asked in concern as she tightened her grip on them.

"That's because they are loot items," Percy explained as he took out a red fur coat from his inventory, "see? This coat and the pups were given to use as a reward, hence they won't disappear outside the ID. Anything else however…."

"I see...that's….disappointing," Artemis sighed.

"Yeah well, can't have it all," Percy quickly brought out all of the red fur coats he had stored up. Artemis snapped her fingers banishing them all away to whatever storage space she had.

Percy wondered if the Goddess had her own version of an inventory system, if that was the case then maybe Percy's powers weren't that freakish at all, they were just divine. After all the Fates must have had some sort of inspiration for the powers they gave him, maybe this was it?

"I have to be going now," Artemis spoke drawing Percy out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Percy smiled, "take care Artemis, call me if you need help with anything. Like a giant monster that needs slaying or a murder that needs solving."

Artemis chuckled, "will do." She looked at him, 'I have to do it now….if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of time!'

Artemis then stepped up close and leaned forward planting a small kiss on Percy's check. She immediately drew back blushing gold, "b-bye," and with that she exploded in burst of light teleporting away.

Percy meanwhile was left standing in the middle of Olympus with his mouth hanging open. He looked around, nobody was there to see what just happened. He quickly gathered his voice, "what the hell was that?"

Status-

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 15,400/15,400 (+2000) = 17,400**

 **Mana- 8,325/8,325 (+2000) = 10,325 (+20% more mana, +1,865) = 12,190**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-49 Exp- 122,050/150,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-115(+11+20 + 75 )=221 [Multiseal – 6- 2.89 (+20 + 60)=87.89]**

 **VIT-109(+11+20)=140**

 **DEX-56(+11+20)=87**

 **INT-120**

 **WIS-62**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 228**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class, that has since changed, he is now considered a genius in battle and is considered very academically gifted. Percy loves his mother, and every demigod in camp and will do anything to protect them all.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Percy - +11 VIT, +11 DEX and the ability to breath underwater, enhanced strength, communicate with fish, create earthquakes, talk to horses, control water and look cool.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

It had been a month since Percy discovered the marks of Kronos. And since then life had been pretty normal for the son of Poseidon. Well as normal as life gets for him anyway.

The Gods had made their first move against Kronos. Thanks to Percy's intel on the marks of Kronos the Gods had made plans to counteract it. That's where the Athena kids came into play.

Athena had arrived early on in the month and taken 5 of her most brilliant children with her, that included Annabeth and Malcolm. Their job was to find out more about the make and how to remove it. So far they hadn't any luck, but Percy knew if anyone could solve this it would be them.

Percy himself helped them out whenever he could. He gave them information on how many people were infected, how they reacted, what might have triggered them to lash out, and why some haven't done anything unusual.

Percy didn't know where Athena had taken her kids, from what he understood it was somewhere down south, away from all the action. Athena was taking a lot of risk, it was kind of a package deal when it came to dealing with Kronos, so the goddess didn't tell anyone where they were. She also forbidden her children from telling. It was strange talking with Annabeth through an Iris message and not knowing where she was, but he knew Athena would keep her safe.

Percy sat on top of the Fist of Zeus in camp thinking over what had happened over the past month. It was Friday night, he is supposed to be in the 12th precinct, but Percy called in sick. He was in camp for a very special reason. Today was the day when the Hermes team assembled and left camp in order to scout for Kronos's army.

Percy missed the Athena kids leaving, he wasn't going to miss this. They weren't scheduled to leave for some time, so Percy had a lot of time to kill, and he already knew just how to spend it.

Percy opened up his stats;

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 15,400/15,400 (+2000) = 17,400**

 **Mana- 8,325/8,325 (+2000) = 10,325 (+20% more mana, +1,865) = 12,190**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-49 Exp- 122,050/150,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR-115(+11+20+75 )=221 [Multiseal – 6- 2.89 (+20 + 60)=87.89]**

 **VIT-109(+11+20)=140**

 **DEX-56(+11+20)=87**

 **INT-120**

 **WIS-62**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 228**

Obviously Percy had a lot of points to spare. He was honestly excited about using them all, one could imagine what he could do with them.

The first thing Percy did was improve his Wit, he put 41 point in that raising it to 150;

 **VIT-150(+11+20)=181**

Ping!

 **You have raised your VIT stats to 150! You have unlocked a new Perk!**

 **You have unlocked an upgrade to your perk, 'Speed Demon'!**

 **Rush - Move your whole body at incredible speeds, this includes your brain. Max speed - 1,000 Miles/hour.**

 **Do you accept this perk?**

 **YES/NO?**

 **Warning! If you accept this perk it will overwrite your 'Speed Demon' perk! Chose wisely.**

Percy was surprised at this, this was the first time he ever had to replace his old perk with a new one. But judging based on what the perk featured it seemed they were essentially the same thing, meaning it would be stupid to have both.

Percy liked this new perk, it gave him all the advantages of his old one along with a special bonus, ' **this includes your brain** ' that meant Percy could now think in super speed, which would be invaluable in dangerous situations.

So obviously Percy pressed yes.

The next thing to improve was his strength. Percy put down 35 points into his Str and raised that stat to 150;

 **STR-150**

That was of course without his various strength enhancing bonuses. And in 3...2...1…

Ping!

 **You have raised your STR stats to 150! You have unlocked n upgrade for an existing perk!**

 **You have unlocked;**

 **Strength seals limiter release- Before you could only apply seals on your strength until the stats rached a single digit number, unable to reduce to fractions. With this upgrade you will be able to apply a seal limit of up to four layers of fractions.**

Percy was surprised by the upgrade. It was useful, obviously and something he had been wanting for sometime. Now he could apply seals further reducing his base strength, which meant he had four new layers of strength to exploit.

So Percy looked to his hands and activated his perk. He quickly applied four more seals to his strength, increasing the total number of seals to 10.

Slowly four new chain tattoos appeared on his forearms with the number 7,8,9,10 present on them. Percy now had a total of five tattoos on each arm, which caused his total strength to reduce from this;

 **STR - 150**

To this;

 **STR- 0.146** **(Layers of seals applied- 10)**

But if you included all the bonus he got, like the +11 from his demigod status, the +20 from his necklace of poseidon permanent bonus and the +75 from his super strength courtesy of tactile telekinesis, that brought his total strength back up to;

 **STR- 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

Which still made Percy strong enough to bend iron with his bare hands. It was a shame his strength bonus wouldn't be counted in his seals, that way he could have sealed a lot more of his powers away increasing the bonus he would receive as well. But for now this would be enough.

Then Percy moved on to his Int;

 **INT-120**

He added 30 points to that, and;

Ping!

 **You have raised your INT stats to 150! You have unlocked a new perk!**

 **Ponder- Store excess mana you generate into different objects allowing for you to draw upon them at any give time.**

Percy was amazed at what he now had. It always bugged Percy hw he never had enough mana when it came to a serious fight, but now if what this said was true…

The way Percy saw it he was like a car and the mana was his fuel. He may have a full tank now but that won't always be the case. So this new perk of his will effectively allow him to make container to store fuel for whenever he would need it. Kind of like an extra bottle of gas.

Percy looked around and grabbed a small rock from the ground. He focused on it and tried to do what the perk implied, infuse the rock with mana. He felt all the excess mana his body couldn't store being diverted into the stone causing it to glow blue green, the signature colour of Percy's mana.

Slowly he could feel the stone heating up, the stream of mana was constant and in just two seconds this happened;

Ping!

 **The mana storing capacity for this item has been reached!**

 **Total mana stored: 20/20 MP**

Percy was surprised that the storing capacity for the object was so little. But then again this was just a normal stone, maybe a divine weapon would be better suited for this task?

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. He would have used Waverider, but the trident had many mana manipulating properties already and he did not want to disrupt that in any form. Last thing he needed was to destroy a weapon created by the entities of the universe.

Percy looked at the pen in his hand and uncapped it. It grew to it's full length and Percy quickly began to pour his mana into it.

He waited for the message box telling him he had reached his limit but it never came. He was constantly pouring mana into this thing for five minutes straight, and with a mana regeneration rate of 167 MP's per second that meant this thing was filling up with a lot of mana.

When it finally reached the ten minute mark Percy stopped. He was curious at to how much mana was now stored inside Riptide, he cast Observe on the sword hoping his gamer powers could pick up on it;

 **Anaklusmos**

 **Anaklusmos or Riptide is made out of celestial bronze. It has two forms one as a pen and one as a sword. To release its sword form simply take off it's cap. And to make it into a pen, tap the cap on the blade.**

 **It is charmed so as to never be lost as it always appears in the owner's pocket few moments later. It is a blade used by Hercules himself given to him by Zoe Nightshade, the original owner. Riptide draws it's power from the sea and hence is every effective when used by a spirit of the sea or by a child of the sea.**

 **Attack-100**

 **+50% when used against monsters.**

 **+100% when used by a child of the sea.**

 **Total Mana stored: 100,200/5,000,000**

Percy eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!' he yelled in his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His weapon had a huge amount of energy storing capabilities. This meant that if he maxed this thing out he would be able to recharge himself 500 times over.

'Okay, I so need to fill this thing up, and fast,' Percy capped the sword turning it back into a weapon and pocketing it. He consciously kept pooling the steady stream of mana into the pen, Riptide was close enough to him that he could fuse mana into it without having to physically hold it.

It was difficult at first, he had to consciously direct his mana to the pen instead of himself. But after a few tries Percy got the skill down.

And with that taken care off Percy looked back to his status box. There was one more thing Percy wanted to improve, his Wis and Dex;

 **WIS-62**

 **DEX-56(+11+20)=87**

He was neglecting these two stats a lot, they had barely crossed the 100 points mark when the rest of his skills, excluding luck, had cross 150. Obviously Percy was going to have to change that.

He poured 44 points into his Dex stat first increasing it 100;

 **DEX-100(+11+20)=131**

Ping!

 **You have raised your DEX stats to 100! You have unlocked a new perk!**

 **Please choose one perk;**

 **Jointless - For a period of ten seconds all your joints will disappear allowing you to move your body in any direction you please. This will effectively give you great flexibility while preserving your body's wholeness.**

 **Health Regeneration - Bonus of +10% to your HP regeneration per minute. (Total at moment 60% per minute)**

Percy didn't really care for the jointless perk, he didn't really need it. But the regeneration thing, well that he most certainly needed. So he pressed on that instead;

Ping!

 **You have obtained the 'Health Regeneration' perk!**

 **Health Regeneration - Bonus of +5% to your HP regeneration per minute. (Total at moment 55% per minute)**

Percy smiled, he closed the boxes and move don to his Wis perk. He put in 38 points and raised it to 100;

 **WIS-100**

Which of course gave him this;

 **You have raised your WIS stats to 100! You have unlocked a new perk!**

 **Precognition - See ten seconds into the future. Limit of 1 time a day.**

Percy grinned, this was probably the best perk he ever got. The time limit was a problem, but Percy figured he could work on it through his perk tree. Plus if he used it just right it could mean the difference between victory and defeat in a battle.

Percy now had 50 points left, he knew he could spend it on something else, probably on his perk tree for his new perks, but the wise thing to do would be to save it for later. And so Percy closed his status box and opened up his inventory, he had something he wanted to look up.

 **Bottle of Forest essence X 20**

 **Skill Disk Level 10 X 6**

 **Giant Growth Spell Scroll**

First thing's first, the bottle of Forest essence. He took them all out and gulped them down one by one. Each bottle gave him an added bonus of +5 to his forest area bonus. And the end result was him gaining a total of +105 as a bonus whenever he entered a forest area. Yeah, he was definitely going to use 'Greed' mode more often. It was way too useful not too.

Percy then took out the scroll and learned the spell;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a scroll containing 'Giant Growth'!**

 **Do you wish to learn?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and;

 **Congratulations! You have learnt a new spell!**

 **Giant's Growth, Lv- 1 (0%)**

 **Enlarge parts of your body.**

 **Limit- cannot grow vital organs or other essential parts without also growing surrounding areas.**

 **Cost- 100 MP for every Kg of weight added.**

Percy winced, the price was a little step, but it wasn't too bad. This meant he would be able to increase the size of his body parts. One could imagine how much damage he could cause if he increased his hands and then punched someone with his full strength. Sure it wouldn't increase the amount of damage caused, but it would still hurt like a bitch.

Suddenly the idea of smashing Areas with a giant foot came into Percy's head. The demigod giggled as he imagined Areas struggling to get up and avoid smelling Percy's feet. That would be priceless.

Then another idea popped into his head that made Percy go red. If he could imagine any part of his body that meant he could also enlarge his…well maybe he and Thalia weren't ready for something like that just yet.

Percy pushed the spell box to the side and looked at the last few items from his inventory, the 6 level 10 skill disks he obtained from his dungeon adventure with Artemis. Now came the hard part, selecting the skills to use this on.

Percy opened his skill list and once again went through a process of elimination finding out which would be the best skill to use them on. Immediately he had a few choices, he quickly made list.

 **Healing**

 **Physical endurance**

 **Critical Strike**

 **Sword mastery**

 **Spear mastery**

 **Giant's growth**

 **Mana control**

 **TD creation/escape**

 **Earthquake control**

 **Smoke Form**

 **Tactile telekinesis**

 **Molecular manipulation**

 **Flight**

Immediately Percy had to take a few of them off the list. He couldn't upgrade any of his elemental control skills or fighting skills, that would just fuck them all up way too much. In fact if Percy was to guess he would say that it would be better if he leveled them the old fashioned way, pure grinding.

So that meant his sword mastery, spear mastery, mana control, earthquake control, tactile telekinesis and molecular manipulation were out of the picture. Leaving only 7 left.

Percy could level up his healing again, but at this point it just seemed redundant. He could also improve his Physical endurance, but again redundant. At this point even if he leveled that skill up ten times he would only get an added bonus of 2% to his endurance, meaning he would just be wasting away his skills disks.

Critical strike was an amazing skill, plus with his high luck rate that would mean he had a great shot of always hitting criticals. So that stayed on the list. And while Percy may not be using Smoke Form on a regular basis when he does need to use it, he really needs to use it. He can't have it timing out on him, that would be very very bad. So again Smoke Form stayed on the list.

Telekinetic flight was kind of a grey area, as Percy wasn't sure what to do. He did want to become a better flyer, but if it was like any of his combat skill then that meant his flying skills would drastically improve and he wouldn't' have any control over it. So that meant unfortunately he couldn't use a skill disk on it. It sucked but it was okay, Thalia loved it when he came to her for help, if he suddenly improved using skill disks she would know and she would be pissed.

Then came the new skill, Giant's growth. This was a useful skill, but again it had the same problems as flight, Percy wouldn't be able to keep up. It would be best if he grinded the skill and improved on it on a later date. So once again, the skill was kicked out of the list.

And the last, but not the least, came ID creation/escape. Percy had always wanted to spam the shit out of this skill using skill disks, the extra training time the time dilation ID gave him was extremely useful.

But there had always been a problem. If Percy had improved only the creation ID, and not the Escape one that he feared that he might not be able to escape it. He would be stuck there, forever.

So if he ever wanted to level up one of the two, he would have to level up the other one as well. And before now he never really had a chance to level up both skills. So this presented him with a very unique opportunity.

So Percy knew what skills to level up;

 **Healing**

 **Critical Strikes**

 **Smoke Form**

 **ID Creation**

 **ID Escape**

This would mean Percy would have a skill disk left over, but he was sure he could find some use for it.

Percy quickly took out each disk and leveled up his skills;

Ping!

 **Your skill 'Healing' has leveled up 10 times!**

 **Healing, Lv- 33 (0%)**

 **Allows the user to heal any disease or ailments threatening himself or others.**

 **Limit- 5 aliments per use, 8 targets at a time, restores 35% of MP and HP**

 **Bonus- 5 minutes of +20% regeneration rate!**

 **Cost- 200 MP**

Your skill 'Critical Strike!' has leveled up 10 times!

 **Critical strike! Lv-33 (0%)**

 **A precise strike that can cause 3500% damage to the target.**

 **Chance of success- Luc+Dex**

 **Your skill 'Smoke Form' has leveled up 10 times!**

 **Smoke From, Lv- 15 (0%)**

 **Turns the user's body into smoke, colour depends on person.**

 **Cost- 200 MP per second**

 **Duration- 5 Minutes**

 **Your skill 'ID Create' has leveled up 10 times!**

 **ID Create, Lv-35 (0%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. Higher the level, stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **Monster Dungeon- Goblin Camp**

 **Area Dungeon – Mountain/ Island/ Swamp/ Forest/ Plains**

 **Empty Dungeon – Time dilation (1/15)**

 **Monster Dungeon- Parademon invasion**

 **Monster Dungeon- Hades**

 **Your skill 'ID Escape' has leveled up 10 times!**

 **ID Escape, Lv-35 (0%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Percy smiled, he was honestly surprised by how happy he felt. He got exactly what he wanted. The healing skill was amazing, plus the new bonus he got, that improved a person's regeneration abilities for 5 minutes would be a boon in a battle.

The Critical Strike rates were through the roof. Percy could now theoretically cause over 3 million attack points with his trident. That might be on the level of Zeus's lightning bolts, but it was getting there. Plus you know, Percy was trying to compare himself to a God, the fact that he could this much damage was itself amazing, what more did you expect? The ability to destroy whole planets with a flick of his fingers?

The Smoke From skill was alright, Percy didn't really care about it much. It was after all just a skill he would use as a last resort. It was never meant to be his signature move, so the time limit was perfect for him.

And of course came the cherry on top of his perfect leveled up cake. The ID creations/escape skills.

The Time Dilation ID had improved a lot. Now every 15 seconds he spent in there would equate to just a second passing out here. That mean he could spend 15 days in there and only one day would pass out here.

Plus the new Dungeon he got was interesting, but unfortunately Percy hadn't even explored all there was to explore in his other dungeons, he just didn't have the time to do so. But he promised himself to get to it, eventually.

"Percy," Nico walked out of the trees and approached the demigod.

"What is it Nico?" Percy asked as he pushed away all the notification boxes and closing his skill list.

"It's time," Nico stated with a worried look.

Percy smiled sadly, "you nervous?"

Nico shook his head, "no."

 **Lie detected!**

Percy rolled his eyes, 'thank you captain obvious'. Percy got down from atop the fist and walked next to Nico, "you know it's okay to be scared right? Like it's a perfectly natural feeling to have."

"Yeah I know...it's just...why did they ask Bianca?" Nico asked as he and Percy walked back to camp grounds.

"I guessing Hermes has his reasons," Percy said with a shrug, "but one of them would be that he thinks that her powers would be useful. Even for a child of Hades it's very unique. Plus the fact that she can speak to ghosts would help a lot in tracking the Titan army."

"I guess," Nico grumbled, "but why can't I go with her? I mean I would be useful too."

Percy nodded, "I don't doubt that one bit, but we can't risk two children of Hades being out there. If Kronos get's his hands on both of you there's no telling what he could do."

Nico stopped and he snapped at Percy, "so it's okay to risk alone Bianca!?"

"Nico that's not what I meant," Percy spoke calmly, "Bianca is...she's strong, she won't let herself get captured. Plus she's not going alone, remember?"

Nico looked down, "yeah...I remember," he started walking and moved in front of Percy. The son of Poseidon sighed and shook his head.

He kind of understood why Nico was so angry, if Thalia was going to go and track Kronos's forces he would be nervous too. Hades he would probably do something stupid like kidnap her in order to make sure she wouldn't' be in danger. But that was just him.

Percy walked behind Nico as they walked to the Mess Hall where everyone was gathered.

In the center of the mess was Hermes talking with Chiron in front of the Hearth. Around them were various other campers saying goodbye to their siblings and friends who were drafted into the 'Hermes Advanced Scouting And Navigation Unit' or HASANU.

Obviously Hermes had made up the name, Percy and the others didn't care for it though and just took to calling it the Hermes Squad.

Percy walked up to Hermes, "we need to talk."

The god turned to Percy and smiled, "oh hello Percy, sure, give me a second," he turned to Chiron, "we'll speak about the emergency transports later Chiron. Excuse me for a second."

The legendary teacher frowned but moved away. He and Percy shared a look, the demigod could see the worry in the centaur's eyes, guess even he was unsure about this whole thing.

Percy and Hermes walked outside the Mess Hall. They started walking around camp as Percy started, "why are you taking so many demigods with you?"

Hermes sighed, "you're starting to sound just like Chiron."

"If someone like Chiron is worried you know there's cause for concern Hermes," Percy narrowed his eyes, "look I understand the need for such a group, I do. But why are you taking so many important demigods?"

"Really? And explain to me who exactly are these 'important' demigods?"

"Oh don't give me that tone," Percy snapped, "you know exactly who I mean."

Hermes nodded, "yes, I do. You mean the daughter of Hades, yes?"

Percy nodded, "and not just her. You're also taking the son of Pan, I still don't understand how you convinced the Cloven Elders to let you do that by the way."

"I didn't do anything, he volunteered," Hermes replied. Percy looked shocked as the God continued, "and I didn't have to speak to the Elders, he did it for me."

"Why would he do this?" Percy sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I asked him the same, and do you know what he told me?" Percy shook his head and Hermes continued, "he told me it was because he wanted to be a hero, like you."

Percy sighed, "he isn't ready."

"He's strong enough."

"He's a child."

"You were no older than him when you started your adventures," Hermes argued.

"He's only 11," Percy grumbled.

"And you were 12, big difference," Hermes shrugged.

"But there is a difference," Percy shot back, "when I was 12 I took on Ares and lived to tell the tale. I was born into this life, Decker….Percy...he's far more gentle. He's not a warrior."

Hermes nodded, "yes….he reminds me of him you know." Percy looked confused and Hermes clarified, "Pan. My son."

Realisation dawned on Percy, "right….your Decker's grandfather."

Hermes nodded, "yes, I am. So you know I'll take care of him yes?"

Percy sighed, "yeah, it's just, sigh, I can't help but worry, you know?" He chuckled, "just a few short years ago I was worried about how I was going to graduate school, but now, now I'm worried about matters of life and death."

Hermes nodded, "war makes children grow up fast. And if Decker is to survive the oncoming war he needs to grow up quicker as well."

"I understand…..can I ask you something Lord Hermes?"

The God laughed, "oh dear, you called me lord, now I can't deny anything you ask."

Percy chuckled at the joke but quickly took on a serious look. "I want you to take one more demigod with you on this mission."

"Really? You were just arguing about removing demigods and now-"

"-I know, I know, but….look I understand why this needs to happen. And I may not like it but sacrifices have to be made. But if you're going to take Decker, you need to take Nico along with you."

Hermes stopped, "are you serious right now? Do you understand how dangerous it would be to bring along two children of Hades?"

"And yet it would be best if you took him also."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can promise you that he is planning on running away with you all right now. In fact he probably already has his things packed," Percy smiled. Early that day he spotted Nico in the woods hiding what looked like a large bag packed to the brim with snacks, blankets and clothes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was planning to do.

Hermes grumbled, "you might be right. But still, the risk of two children of Hades out there is too much."

"And yet you selected the older child to go with you. She's third in line to fulfill the prophecy, at least if you had taken Nico, who is only fourth, you would not be risking much, but you didn't, you picked Bianca."

"Because she's stronger than him."

"True, but like you said, why take the risk? Nico can do what Bianca can, and yours isn't a fighting force, it's a tracking squad. Why exactly would you not need Nico instead of Bianca?"

Hermes sighed, "look the reasons do not matter, I stand by what I said, it's too great a risk."

"And if you don't' let him join you he will run away on his own. So what would you rather have? Nico working for you where you can keep an eye on him? Or somewhere out there in danger of being kidnapped by Kronos?"

Hermes narrowed his eyes, "you could make sure he doesn't do that. Keep him locked up here in camp."

Percy nodded, "I could. But have a life too. I have school, and my job in the police department. I can't watch him 24/7."

Hermes rubbed his eyes, "you are turning out to be a real pain in my side Percy."

"It's not my fault you underestimated the stubbornness of a child of Hades."

"Fine," Hermes snapped, "fine. He can come. But by the Gods Percy if his father asks why he's with us I'll point him to you, understood?"

Percy grinned, "yeah. Understood."

The demigod and the God walked back to the Mess Hall where they split up. Hermes went to talk to Dionysus and Chiron while Percy tracked down Nico who was talking with Decker in one corner of the hall.

"...and that's when I'll meet up with you all," Nico whispered.

"Nico I don't think you should-," Decker spoke up but stopped the moment he spotted Percy walking to them.

The son of Poseidon smiled, "what are you two conspiring about now?"

Nico turned around and put on his best innocent face, "n-nothing. Nothing at all."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he turned to Decker. The son of Pan began to sweat, "N-Nico was just saying goodbye Percy. That's all."

"Ah huh," Percy hummed, "and that wouldn't have anything to do with the bag of supplies I saw him stash away in the Forest, would it?"

Nico and Decker gulped. "I-I don't know what you mean Percy," Nico stammered.

"Really? You don't?" Percy asked.

"No."

Percy chuckled, "fine. Anyway I suggest you go and dig this nonexistent bag up and bring it back here."

"And why should I do that?" Nico asked with a frown.

"Because I just spent the last five minutes convincing Hermes to take you along with him," Percy smiled as he saw the wonder appear on Nico's and Decker's faces, "so I suggest you two hurry up before he changes his mind."

"Please telling your not joking," Decker begged.

"I'm not joking," Percy smiled, "now go. Quickly."

The two took off at full speed. "Thanks for this Percy!" Nico called out, "I owe you one!" Nico and Decker ran out of the Mess Hall and towards the Forest. Percy was honestly surprised at their speeds, even for his eyes they looked like they were going a mile a minute.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Percy turned around and saw Bianca staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"He was already getting ready to run away with you lot," Percy admitted, "I caught him packing a bag earlier in the day. So I figured he would get into a lot less trouble if you all could see him."

"Yeah, but….I'm worried. What if he isn't ready for this?"

"And you thought Decker would be ready for this?"

"Decker has always been the more calmer one of the two," Bianca admitted, "he wouldn't get into too much trouble. And despite Nico being able to control the shadows around him he is certainly not the stealthy type."

Percy nodded in agreement, "agreed. But again, it's better to keep an eye on him then let him do whatever the hell he wants. Besides, he might just surprise you," Percy looked at Bianca, "now are you going to tell me what really has you so nervous?"

The daughter of Hades looked away, "I don't' know what you mean."

 **Lie Detected!**

"You do realise you can't lie to me right?"

"I….fine, yeah I'm scared half to death, is that what you want me to say?"

"Quite frankly yes. If you don't think you're going to die, then that's why you die. But if you admit you're scared and address why you're scared you will be able to overcome it."

Bianca frowned, "you think so?"

Percy nodded, "I know so."

The demigoddess sighed, "it's just...I didn't expect the war to arrive so soon. I had always thought we would have a year, maybe more before Kronos attacked. But now here I am, going on a scouting mission with my brother and the god of messengers."

"Relax, Hermes is comeing with you," Percy reassured her, "of all the Gods on Olympus he is the one who cares the most about demigods. And I mean all the demigods. He will protect you all, or die trying."

"I thought Gods couldn't die."

Percy smiled, "then I guess that means you'll all be coming back without a scratch on you."

Bianca smiled, "yeah, I guess," she smiled, but Percy could still tell she was scared. And he quite frankly couldn't blame her, he would be too, you know, if he wasn't Percy Jackson.

'Maybe I could cheer her up,' Percy opened his inventory and quickly looked through it. He smiled 'perfect.'

"Bianca," Percy called out. She turned and gasped as Percy held out a celestial bronze shield for her.

 **Shield of Ares,**

 **It is the shield of Ares which is charmed to be unbreakable and can withstand godly amounts of force. It is also charmed to give the wielder a + 20% on all attacks.**

"It's called the shield of Ares," Percy explained as he gave it to the daughter of Hades, "I got it on my quest to find my mom. Ares gave it to me as a reward, but it was a trick. He had stored the Master bolt in there hoping that I deliver it to your father in order to start a war among the Gods."

Bianca blinked, "what?"

Percy waved the question, "super long story. Short version, I now own it, but haven't used it, ever. Plus I didn't really like it, anything that comes from Ares is like poison in my eyes. It's probably a stupid notion to have, but thems the facts, plus I much rather use the extra arm for magic or even holding an extra sword. Anyway, since I'm not using it, and it's basically just collecting dust in my inventory I figured you would be able to find a use for it."

Bianca looked it over. She ran her fingers down the sharp edge and winced as it gave her a shallow cut. She looked up at Percy, "I don't know what to say."

Percy shrugged, "say nothing, it's the least I can do. Besides, I already gave Decker a sword and Nico a crown, it's only fair you got something as well."

"Wait, you gave my little brother a crown?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, he wanted it, so I figured why not."

"Sheesh, no wonder his ego had gone through the roof," Bianca chuckled and Percy smiled. It was nice hearing her laugh, and the fact that she did it so rarely only made it sweeter to hear.

"Anyway, remember Bianca, I'm just an Iris message away," Percy put his hand on her shoulder, "call me if anything goes wrong, and I mean anything. I will drop everything and be there as soon as I can, I promise."

Bianca nodded, "thanks Percy, I promise." Bianca blushed, and Percy tried his best not to comment on it.

"Everyone!" Hermes called out drawing every demigod's attention, "we are about to leave. Say your goodbyes now."

Percy turned to Bianca, "I guess all that's left to say is goodbye."

The daughter of Hades nodded sadly, "yeah….hey Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I just do one thing?"

"And what's the-" Percy stopped midsentence as Bianca pulled him down by the collar and kissed him right on the lips. Percy blanked for a second, pure shock overwhelmed him. Gamer's mind rebooted his brain, but before he did or said anything Bianca pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that once before I left," her blush grew bigger. Percy stared slack jawed at the daughter of Hades, he didn't know what to say. She quickly walked away leaving him confused and very, very scared, 'Thalia's going to kill me.'

Soon everyone of the demigods traveling with Hermes gathered in front of the barrier tree. Percy and a few other campers were with them, the rest had already said their goodbyes. Chiron, Dionysus and a few other workers stood to the side, Mera was abset as she was currently in Atlantis finishing off her last few exams in order to become the Sea Enchantress.

Hermes stood straight, "alright everyone this will be my first address to you all as the leader of the HASANU."

"Can we please just call it the Hermes squad instead?" Peter, a son of Ares that Percy was close with asked. He was also drafted into the Hermes squad, he was their battle expert and it was his job to fight off any unwanted threats.

"Yeah, I like Hermes squad better," Nico yelled out with Decker nodding with his best friend.

Hermes sighed, "don't you people like HASANU?"

"Nope," Jaden Crocker, a son of Athena flat out admitted, "it's stupid."

The God of messengers grumbled, "great, just great. We haven't even started yet and you all are already crawling up my ass. Sigh, how does Artemis put up with her Hunters?"

"Simple, she doesn't give them a stupid name," Nico grinned causing everyone to laugh.

Hermes sighed, "fine, we can be the Hermes squad instead. Are you happy now?" No one argued, "good. Now, our mission is simple. We are going to travel around the country looking for and following up on any and all leads we have off Kronos and his army. We will travel together, just the ten of us, and like the Hunters of Artemis I will be with you through every step of the way. Now, any questions?"

"Yes," Bianca spoke up, "where too first?"

Hermes grinned, "Texas, a place called the Triple G Ranch. It's a place where monsters thought long extinct are breed. Olympus didn't much care about it, until we started getting reports that those monsters were being sold to Kronos's army. So now we are going to find these things, track them down and find out where they are going."

Nico then raised his hand, "how are we going there?"

Hermes snapped his finger and suddenly a sharp whistle tore through the air. Percy turned and saw a red streak racing across the land until it stopped right in front of the barrier. A gust of wind blew into them, the back rush from the wind, it pushed most off balance, but Percy was used to it, after all he broke the sound barrier on a regular basis.

Standing in front of them was a red double decker bus with a suited up snake man as its conductor. It walked out and removed it's conductor hat, "the Sceptre Express is at your command my league."

"Wow," Nico said as his eyes winded to the size of saucer pans, "that is so cool."

"Yeah," Decker agreed.

"Right then everyone, it's time to leave," Hermes quickly hurried all the demigods into the red bus. Nico popped his head out of the bus window and waved at Percy.

The son of Poseidon smiled, "take care Nico! Don't get into trouble!"

Nico grinned, "I won't!"

Percy turned to see Bianca staring at him. The moment their eyes meet she blushed and turned away. Percy chuckled, "stay safe you guys! Call if you get into trouble!"

The rest of camp said their goodbyes as well, siblings wished each other luck, Chiron looked like he was going to cry while Dionysus just looked bored.

"Ready for take off!" the snake conductor yelled and suddenly the wheels on the bus exploded into flames. And then in an instant it took off into the night blazing a trail of flaming red hot track behind it.

Percy whistled, "okay, I have got to get me one of those."

* * *

 **The Next Day;**

Percy and Thalia walked around Yancy academy courtyard arm in arm. It was early morning on a Monday and class was yet to begin. Percy wore his camp t-shirt along with the leather jacket Thalia had give him. Thalia also wore a leather jacket with a Green Day t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

They looked at the sky, the sun had just risen, the birds had begun to sing and they were completely alone as not many students liked to walk in the courtyard so early in the day. The trees were slowly turning brown, autumn was almost upon them, and yet the lively flora filled courtyard was still teeming with life and beauty.

"You see that fountain over there?" Percy pointed at the stone fountain in the center of the courtyard, "that's where I first learnt how to control my water powers."

Thalia chuckled, "really? I would have figured you would have done that some place bigger, like the swimming pool you have in campus, or you know, the ocean right outside your gates?"

Percy smiled, "yeah, now that I think about it that would have probably been a better place to start practising. But hey, in my defence I only had like a hand full of points in my wisdom stat, so I wasn't really the smartest kid in class."

"But now you are," Thalia said as she hugged him tighter. She shivered, "it's pretty cold, can you warm me up?"

Percy grinned, "sure thing sweety," he pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and kissed her gently.

Thalia broke the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, "hm, you're getting better that that. Did you level up recently?"

Percy shook his head, "no, I just know what you like." Percy leaned down and kissed her again. He licked her lower lip and gently bite it. Thalia shuddered in his arms as she tightened her hold on him. She then pushed his head forward and pushed her tongue into his mouth kissing him for all he was worth.

Percy could feel Thalia shudder in his arms as his tongue fought back. His hands went lower as he cupped her ass squeezing them. He pulled her closer and was about to move down her neck when suddenly the sound of sticks breaking broke their trance.

Krack!

Percy and Thalia moved as one. They let go of each other, Percy's hands flew to his pocket feeling Waverider and Riptide while Thalia reached for her bracelet and her can of mace. They looked to where the sound came from and spotted a girl walking out of the bushes looking behind her.

The girl had new pink dyed hair with a punk rock themed shirt on and a pair of pink and black striped leggings. She wore a leather jacket with torn off sleeves and several trinkets lining her arms.

She turned to them and Percy could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep from the huge bags under her chestnut brown eyes. She turned around and looked at Percy and Thalia gasping in shock, "what the fuck?!"

Percy and Thalia shared a look, "ah, are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah," she looked back searching for...something in the bushes, "I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" Percy asked looking behind her, he focused his eyes and activated his 8.0 Eyesight. He took a quick look around but found nothing, "you seem...troubled."

"I'm fine fucker," the girl snapped. Percy looked at her name;

 **Monica Williams, Believer of magic**

 **Lv- 8**

Percy looked at her, "Monica you look really tensed, are you sure you're okay?"

"How did you know my name?" Monica snapped at Percy, "are you one of them? Are you after me?!" She tried to charge Percy but Thalia stepped in.

"Wow there sister calm down, we aren't with anyone, we just want to talk."

"How did he know my name?!" Monica snapped at Percy as she tried to push past Thalia but the demigoddess was far too strong.

"You're kind of hard to miss," Percy said pointing at her hair, "I remembered hearing about from a couple of people."

"Really?" Monica huffed in disbelief, "yeah sure. _You_ heard about _me_."

"What does that mean?" Thalia asked a little offended at the tone Monica used.

"He's Percy Jackson, the guy who everyone loves," Monica glared at Percy, "he's the smartest one here, the genius. No one can touch him, not even the teachers. Why would the prince of Yancy academy even know what I sound like?"

"Well that's a little harsh," Percy frowned, "I mean sure I might be a little popular but that doesn't make me an asshole like Tyler."

"Whatever," Monica looked at Thalia, "have fun shoving your tongue down the wannabe's throat."

"What did you say you little bitch?" Thalia glared as she clenched her fists.

"You heard me," Monica glared, "what? You think your punk if you dye you hair and wear a shitty bracelet?"

"You want to talk about being a wannabe?" Thalia looked her over, "you look like you drowned yourself in hot glue and then rolled around in a Hot Topic discount rack."

Monica growled, "whatever, fuckign losers," she threw her head up in disdane, walking out of the courtyard leaving a confused Percy and a very very pissed off Thalia.

"Okay who exactly is that bitch and why does she hate you so much?" Thalia asked once Monica was out of sight.

"I-I think she might be in our homeroom class," Percy admitted as he used his improved memory to recall her face, "she usually sits in the back, very quite. If I recall correctly she also takes Mrs. J's class with us."

Thalia grumbled, "did we do something to piss her off?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. A lot of people hate my guts, but usually they do so after we have spoken once or twice. I don't think I ever spoke to her."

Thalia turned to the bush through which Monica popped out, "what do you think she was running from?"

"Let's go find out," Percy and Thalia walked through the bush and into a densely flora covered portion of the courtyard. They were surrounded by trees 20 feet tall, nothing they couldn't walk around.

Soon the path cleared up revealing an oak tree that looked like it was as old as the academy. While Percy was bust staring at the old tree with it's large trunk Thalia spotted something on the ground.

"Think she did that?" Thalia pointed at a small hole in the ground. It was shallow around 2 feet deep, the soil around it looked freshly dug up.

"She must have used her hands," Percy said as he observed the area around the dug up dirt.

"Why do you say that?"

"There are no tool markings in the ground," Percy pointed to small grooves in the mud, "these are way to small to come from a rack, and obviously no one would use a rack to dig up dirt. And if she had used a shovel she would have left single long cuts. If I was to guess she used her hands to dig this up."

Thalia whistled, "those hours that the police department are really paying off huh?"

Percy nodded, "totally," he looked down into the hole and found the bottom flat, like something had been placed there for a long time. "I think there was something in here."

Thalia nodded, "yeah, from the look of things, I would….maybe a book of some kind?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, it looks small, maybe the size of my hand."

"Big enough to hide something in the pocket of one's jacket?" Thalia asked.

"You think she carried whatever she dug up with her?" Percy asked in wonder.

"I think, why else would she look like she didn't want to be followed? Probably trying to sneak something in that she didn't want anyone else to see."

"But why would she try to hide a book?"

"Who says it's a book? For all we know it could be a flask of whiskey. After all unlike you we normal people don't have an inventory to carry our stuff."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Thalia you are not normal. You are literally the daughter of a God."

Thalia shrugged, "and yet I still do not have my own personal storage system."

"Right, anyway might as well get back to the dorms, we need to ready for class," Thalia grumbled but nodded as she and Percy walked away.

"So why do you think she was so pissed at us?" Percy asked.

"Not us sweety, you."

"She called you a wannabe," Percy smirked.

"She was probably drunk," Thalia shrugged, "after all the puffball is so over the top punk she's obviously compensating for her lack of true punkness by covering herself with stereotypes."

Percy shrugged, "maybe. Anyway any plans tonight?"

Thalia shook her head, "no, why?"

Percy smirked as he wrapped his hand around Thalia's hips, "well I was thinking maybe you and I can go into town and catch a movie."

"What's playing?"

"Some movie," Percy shrugged, "does it really matter?"

Thalia shook her head, "no." She leaned forward and kissed him.

 **Warning! Bloodlust coming from all around you!**

Percy broke the kiss and looked around frantically. He couldn't find whatever was giving him this bloodlust.

"What's wrong?" Thalia reached for her can of mace, "is someone watching us?"

"I-I don't know," Percy looked around, he even activated his 8.0 Eyesight, but he couldn't seen anyone, "I don't think so."

"They why did you act like I just blasted you with a lighting bolt?"

"Because I just a message from my Area sense that someone was sending a wave of bloodlust at me."

"Well maybe-," Thalia stopped midway as she spotted Tyler walking in the distance. He glared at Percy and Thalia and huffed walking away quickly, "maybe it was the douchebag over there."

"You think so?" Percy asked.

"Why? Was it serious evil levels of bloodlust?"

"No, it...it didn't feel strong, in fact it remember that time when Leo was still a puppy and I took a piece of his bacon? He had been pissed for hours. It feels similar to that, but more...sinister."

Thalia shrugged, "maybe he really hates you."

"Yeah...maybe," Percy nodded. He pushed the problems to the back of his head as he and Thalia walked back to the dorms. Though as he was getting ready to begin the day Percy couldn't help shake the feeling that something was wrong, very very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he decided that should be alert just in case.

 **Later in class;**

"And that is why Scotland and Britain don't get along," Mrs. J walked around class with a book in hand explaining the complicated past of Europe.

"So wait they hated each other because they were from different tribes?" Michael asked.

"Well yes and no Michael," Mrs. J explained, "you see….the British were like the jocks and the Scottish were like the….no actually switch that, the Scots were the jocks and the British were the Nerds. The British had advanced war weapons, for their time, but the Scots had numbers. Hence they didn't exactly get along."

The class murdered at her answer. Percy leaned towards Thalia, "she's the best history teacher I have ever had."

"You're just saying that because she has huge tits," Thalia glared.

"Oh admit it, you like her as well."

"Well….she does make interesting examples," Thalia admitted, "but she should really learn to shop for her size."

"She's a size 5 at best."

"She's a size 9."

"Sweetie-"

"She's a size 9 and that's what she should wear."

Percy chuckled but didn't want to argue. As Mrs. J continued her lesson Percy looked to the corner and noticed Monica having her down on her desk. She looked liked she was reading something between her hands but it was too well covered for Percy to tell what it was.

Just then Monica snapped up and caught Percy' line of sight. She glared as she slowly slipped whatever it was she was reading into her desk. Percy narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look with his advanced eyesight, but the only thing he got was that the book she was reading had a black cover and was about the size of her palm.

Monica glared at him and looked at Mrs. J, pretending, and failing, to be listening to what she was saying.

Percy figured he was the only one who noticed Monica's strange behaviour, but he was wrong. Mrs. J held her book in front of her face as her eyes flashed sulphuric yellow. She looked at Monica and groaned, 'Percy's going to have to deal with that one soon.'

* * *

 **That night;**

Percy and Thalia walked out of a movie theater located in the small town outside of Yancy academy's gates. They weren't technically allowed to be here after curfew, but they didn't really care much about that.

"So wait he's a werewolf, and that somehow made him better at basketball?" Percy asked confused about the movie they just watched.

"Well, I guess it's because he's better at coordinating his movement now so that would make him a better basketball player," Thalia shrugged.

"Yeah okay, I get that, but why the hell does no one realise he's a walking fur covered fuzz ball? I mean half the people seem okay with it, one chick even wanted to sleep with him!"

"Percy you know it doesn't matter what a person looks like on the outside," Thalia chuckled, "it's what's on the inside that counts."

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah, sure. Still doesn't answer my question though."

"Percy it was a movie made in the 80's about a teenager that transforms into a werewolf, just go with it."

Percy shrugged, "yeah yeah." Percy looked at his watch, "holy shit, it's 1 in the night, that movie was long."

Thalia shrugged, "yeah, I guess. Will we have any trouble getting back in?" Percy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "right, stupid question."

They walked into a deserted corner and at once took off into the sky. Thalia was surrounded by cool ocean winds that lifted her up while Percy used his telekinetic flight. Luckily for Percy he was flying just low enough as to not draw the attention of Zeus, plus any flying Zeus might detect from this area would just be attributed to Thalia.

Percy reached out and held Thalia's hand, "so did you enjoy date night?"

"That was a date?" Thalia chuckled, "compared to our usual ones that seemed pretty tame."

"Well if you want we could always just hope into one of my ID's and get in a good monster workout," Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, no. I'm way too tired for that," Thalia yawned, "damn, it's times like this when I wish I had Gamer's body."

Percy smiled, "yeah, I am pretty lucky." They quickly reached Yancy academy flying right over their walls. As they flew into the school Percy looked down into the thick trees and saw a shadow run through them.

"What's that?" Percy stopped following the mysterious figure moving in the dark.

"What are you looking at?" Thalia asked as she drew up behind him. She looked down and immediately saw the person trying to sneak around the dense trees, "maybe someone got the same idea we had? Coming back from a late night adventure?"

"Then why are they running away from the school?" Percy asked as he saw the figure run closer and closer to the walls bordering the academy grounds.

The figure then leapt up into the air clearing the 20 foot tall walls with a single leap. Percy saw the figure in full view, he or she had a black cloak wrapped around them hiding their body. Percy wasn't able to make anything out as he saw them land on the other side of the wall and run into town.

"Did you see that?!" Thalia said in surprise.

Percy nodded, "yeah. Definitely not a normal human."

"What do you think? Monster?"

"No, I don't think so. Anything powerful enough to disguise itself as a human would be too arrogant to hide itself, it would want the world to see it. No, I don't think we are dealing with a run of the mill monster here."

"Demigod?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't think Michael or Clarisse are very stealth, do you?"

"Then I suppose it's our job to follow it huh?" Thalia sighed.

Percy chuckled, "well you were the one who wanted our date to seem a little more up to our standards."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "so I jinxed it, great."

The two quickly took off following the mysterious figure. From up in the sky Percy and Thalia tracked it easily enough. They followed till the edge of town, but just then the black cloaked figure slipped between two building and when Percy and Thalia rounded the corner they were met with a dead end with no mysterious black figure in sight.

"Where did it go?" Thalia asked.

"It couldn't have gone far, I mean we saw it go in there," Percy looked at the neighboring buildings, "which means….LOOK OUT!"

" **GRA!"** The black cloaked figures appeared on top of a nearby building above Thalia and Percy. It jumped at Thalia shoving her down.

"Thalia!" Percy roared as he chased after his girlfriends.

The black figure and Thalia crashed into the road below as the demigoddess kicked the monster off of her.

"Get away from her!" Percy channeled the biggest psychic attack he could muster grabbing the thing and throwing it half way across town.

"Fuck that hurt," Thalia grumbled as she pulled herself out of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked as he landed and helped her up. His hands glowed gold as he began healing her, "looks like the marble skin spell took most of the damage for you."

Thalia grumbled, "yeah...I can't believe I let it get the jump on me."

"It's okay, you weren't prepared. And besides that thing moved fast, like insanely fast. One moment it was on the ground the next it scaled up a, what? 3 story building?"

Percy and Thalia looked at the red brick layered building. It had a boutique in the ground floor with housing on the remaining two.

"Where did you send it?" Thalia asked looking around.

"Halfway across town," Percy cracked his knuckles, "stay here, I'll super speed around and find it. I'll call you once I have."

Thalia nodded, "great, good luck love." Percy nodded and disappeared in a gust of wind leaving Thalia alone.

Curious the daughter of lighting walked to the alleyway where she saw the mysterious figure enter and looked at the red brick layered buildings sides. It was dark, Thalia couldn't see much, but not for long.

Thalia snapped her fingers causing a spark of lighting to jump between them. Then another, and another, before finally the lighting curled in on itself forming a ball of blowing hot plasma that Thalia used as a light source.

Thalia inspected the side of the building and found small impression in the bricks. Something small and sharp pierced the wall and from the way the trail moved up the building. Each were in seats of five, Thalia was willing to bet the thing she and Percy were tracking made this by piercing the wall with it's fingers.

Suddenly a gust of wind rushed into the alley kicking up dirt. "Did you find it?" Thalia asked not taking her eyes of the wall.

"No, I searched entire town, twice. Every alley way, every building. Nothing," Percy grumbled.

"Really? That was fast."

"Got a new speed upgrade. Anyway, found something?"

"Yeah," Thalia narrowed her eyes, "I think so." She reached into one of the hole located at her shoulder height. She then carefully pulled out a small shard that was pink in colour.

"I think our black cloaked friend left this behind for us. What is it?" Thalia asked.

Percy narrowed his eyes and used Observe on the substance;

 **Human nail (broken with pink nail polish),**

 **It's a broken human nail.**

"A human nail."

"Really? Human?" Thalia was surprised, "so we were chasing a human?"

Percy grumbled, "yeah….maybe the thing we chased didn't leave this behind. After all a simple human can't cause," Percy turned to the holes in the wall, "well...this."

Thalia grumbled, "so what in our parent's name are we dealing with here?"

* * *

 **The Next Day;**

The next day found Thalia and Percy sitting in Mrs. J's class. They both told Michael what had happened the night before and needless to say the son of Apollo was interested.

"Maybe it was some kind of super human," Michael suggested, "you know like the ones Argo created?"

Percy nodded, "could be, that's possible. But Elsa would have told me if there was someone so close by, she knows I live in this area and would probably ask for my help if it came to that."

"Then maybe it was a human that escaped her notice," Thalia suggested, "maybe when Argo 'died' for the first time this thing jumped at a chance to run away and managed to successfully hide from everyone."

"Yeah, plus I mean why are you guys even looking into this thing in the first place?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean what has this thing done to cause us grief?" Micheal supplied, "from what I understand it was just attacking two _flying_ people that were chasing it. If this thing is trying to hide then can you really fault it for wanting to keep it's privacy?"

Percy and Thalia shared a look. "He does have a point. I mean, I would have done the same if I thought Kronos was after me," Thalia spoke.

Percy nodded, "yeah...maybe it's nothing after all."

"Alright class settle down!" Mrs. J waked in silencing the class within seconds, "now today we are going to talk about the impact of religion on history. Since obviously this is a very large and complex subject we will be dealing with this a lot over the term. Now, let's begin…."

As the class went on as Mrs. J explained how religion shaped the world, she kept getting sidetracked however going on and on about how the world could have done without religion, and Percy couldn't help feeling the same way. Which was ironic considering who his dad is.

Eventually Percy started to loose focus. Mrs. J was now talking about the facts of history and Percy already knew a lot about all that, he didn't need a reminder. His eyes drifted from one person to the next.

Tyler was in the front row staring at Mrs. J's very very attractive lady parts. Percy was too, but he made sure not to stare or get caught, because if Thalia found out he was checking out his hot teacher…..well Percy was just glad he had 600,000 in defence points.

Most of the guys were to busy having their eyes glued on Mrs. J's ass while the girls just looked bored. However when Percy looked to the corner he spotted Monica, and that girl did not look normal.

She had her head down with her hands blocking the sunlight from her face. Her eyes bags under them with a little bit of sand near the edges. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and Percy could see her lips moving under her breath, but she didn't have a book out to read.

Percy was worried, but for all he knew this was how Monica acted normally. Normal humans would probably act like that if they didn't get a full night's rest, which is probably why Monica looked like shit.

If Percy was to guess she probably stayed up all night drinking, which would explain the reason she didn't like the bright sun light. The thing she dug up from the courtyard yesterday morning was probably a flask of alcohol, Monica was probably just suffering from a hangover.

Percy couldn't explain the whispering thing, but then again she wouldn't be the first person who talked to themselves a lot.

Percy was about to move on when suddenly Monica raised her head and made eye contact with him. Green meet chestnut brown and Percy felt a chill run down his spine. Her eyes were almost pleading for help.

And just as quickly as it began it ended. She lowered her head again looking away from him, but Percy couldn't forget how she made him feel. He continued to glance at her, but Monica didn't look back.

"Alright class that's enough for now!" Mrs. J announced much to the cheer of everyone there, "now for the rest of the period I want you all to go to the library and pick out one book on an ancient civilization. I want you to read it and then present it in class. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. J!" came the resounding response.

Everyone quickly got up and went outside. Percy motioned for Thalia and Michael to wait back while the rest of the class moved forward. Percy noticed Monica looking sideways, she was aiming for the door. She was about to reach it when Mrs. J spotted her.

"Come along Monica, I expect you would be wanting to do something about the Mongolian Empire," Mrs. J patted Monica's back pushing her forward.

"Huh? Why Mongolians?"

"Because they were a very brutal race and judging from you punk like attitude you like brutal things, yes?"

Monica nodded blankly, "ah, yeah."

"Great! Then let's go!" Mrs. J turned to Thalia, Percy and Michael, "come on you three!"

"Be right there Mrs. J!" Percy waved as they walked forward.

"What gives Percy? Why did you want us to stay back?" Michael asked.

"Monica was acting weird," Percy whispered back, "she looked half asleep."

"Maybe she didn't get much sleep last night?" Thalia theorised.

"No, that can't be it. When I saw I felt...something." PErcy shook his head, "I can't put my finger on it, but...but something's wrong."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find out what's wrong with Monica and save her!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+5,000 Exp**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Monica dies**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy blinked in surprise. "What happened?" Thalia asked in a whisper.

"I-I'll tell you later," Percy waved her concern away as he pressed 'yes'

They reached the library in minutes and Percy turned to Michael, "follow Monica, talk to her, find out what's wrong."

"Why me?" Michael asked.

"Because she hates our guts," Thalia grumbled, "she even had the balls to call me a wannabe."

Michael whistled, "damn, either she doesn't know who she insulted or she has the biggest balls out of all of us."

Thalia smirked, "I'm thinking she's just stupid."

"Anyway," Percy spoke up, "talk to her and find out what you can. Got it?"

Michael nodded and quickly went to the furthest shelf of books where he saw Monica go in. Percy and Thalia followed but quickly hide away a few shelves down.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Thalia asked.

"I got a quest," Percy explained, "it said I have to save her or else she will die."

Thalia's eyes shot open, "woah, okay, that sounds bad. Did it give us any clues? Was there a way the quest was worded that we might be able to use to figure out what's going on?"

Percy shook his head, "nothing we could use. Although I do have a feeling that it might involve whatever she dug up the day before."

"So what do you think it is?"

"No clue, but I know that it's definitely not a flask of whiskey."

"Oh there you two are," Mrs. J walked up to the two demigods with a smile on her face, "and here I thought you both snuck off to some corner to make out."

Percy and Thalia blushed red. "W-we were just looking for something to talk about," Percy stammered out.

Mrs. J nodded, "right. Well I would recommend this," the busty blond took out a red covered book from the shelf and handed it to Percy. The title read 'They Mysterious of Greek Mythology'. "I really think you two could do well about a project on ancient greek civilization."

Percy blinked, he looked to Thalia and saw that she was trying her best not to burst out in laughter. Percy turned to Mrs. J, "thanks ma'am. We'll get right on this."

"Great! I'll expect great things out of the both of you!" Mrs. J waved at them and walked away, probably to check up on her other students.

Percy and Thalia looked at the book. "She would probably freak out if she knew we were demigods," Thalia chuckled.

"Probably," Percy shrugged, he opened his inventory and put the book inside, he would do his project later, for now his attention was focused on his classmate.

"Screw you freak!" Percy and Thalia heard Tyler's voice loud and clear, and form what they could tell it was coming from where Michael and Monica were.

Percy and Thalia ran towards their friend. They saw Michael on the ground with Monica helping him up. Tyler stood over them with a smug smile, "when your girl hears about how easily I kicked your ass she'll dump you in a second."

"What the hell is wrong with you Tyler?!" Monica roared as she got Michael on his feet, "why are you acting like such an ass?!"

"Me?! What about him?! He already has a girlfriends and now I catch him hitting on you!"

"He wasn't hitting on me Tyler! He was helping me!" Monica roared. Percy felt a wave of mana wash over him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. The energy, it was coming off in waves, and the strangest part was it was coming off of Monica!

Suddenly the books in the selves around themes started to shake. Percy watched in amazement as the mana rolling off of Monica seeped into the books lifting them into the air.

"I hate you Tyler! It's because of you that I never have any friends!" Monica's brown eyes turned yellow, a wave of mana exploded out of her sending Michael and Tyler flying back. Slowly Monica rose into the air with an air of power surrounding her. Her hair floated around pushed forward by an invisible wind, "I hate you!"

"What's going on?!" Michael yelled as Percy and Thalia helped him up.

Percy looked at Monic and focused his mana sensing powers. He pushed his mana outwards and prodded her, immediately he was hit with a wave of cold fury;

 **Demon Mana,**

 **The mana you are sensing is from a demon brought forth from the depths of Hell itself.**

Percy's eyes shot open, "what the hell?!"

" **AHHHHH!** " Monica roared out as she sent a shockwave of energy pushing everything away in a good 5 feet distance of her. Shelves broke down, books went flying away. The windows in the library shattered sending glass everywhere.

Percy knew Thalia and Michael could take care of themselves, but Tyler was just a human. He needed to protect him, so without a second though Percy rushed forward standing in front of the human absorbing a majority of the energy being sent out of Monica.

Monica floated in the middle of the destruction. Thalia and Michael were thrown away to one corner. But Percy stood right in front of her protecting Tyler from the onslaught of magic. He lowered his hands covering his face and stared at her with glowing green eyes.

"Who are you?" Percy growled.

" **Your doom puny mortal,** " Monica spoke, but it wasn't her voice that came out. And then suddenly, like someone had cut her strings, Monica collapsed down.

"W-what happened to her?" Tyler asked as he finally got back up.

"Something very, very bad," Percy grumbled as he looked around at all the destruction caused. He was going to have a tough time explaining this one.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 15,400/15,400 (+2000) = 17,400**

 **Mana- 8,325/8,325 (+2000) = 10,325 (+20% more mana, +1,865) = 12,190**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-49 Exp- 122,050/150,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR- [Original- 150] 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

 **VIT-150 (+11+20)=181**

 **DEX-100(+11+20)=131**

 **INT-150**

 **WIS-100**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 50**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

* * *

 **Suprise mother fuckers! I bet you all thought I** **abandoned this story, you wouldn't belive how many PMs and reviews I got asking for an update. I ask you all to be paitent but NO you just have to have a chapter now! Gods be damned man!**

 **Stop asking for a chapter in my other stories! I said I'm not abandoning this story and I mean it!**

 **Sigh, anyway this is the last side story that I wanted to do before we get back into the main arc. Don't worry this story is very much important as it will deal with the history of the school and why Chiron belived it would be the best place to protect Percy from monsters.**

 **And finally the Hermes squad has been assembled! You know after this one is done maybe I should do a story about their adventures? Something to think about.**

 **But wait...what's this? Another chapter?! You lucky dogs!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

Percy looked down and saw Monica's chest raise up and go down. She looked liked she was having trouble breathing, but from what the nurse mentioned it was because her asthma was acting up.

Thalia sat beside her bed looking through an old magazine, they had been here for three hours and yet Monica's condition hadn't changed. The sun was going down, the last rays of the sun bathed the room yellow. Percy didn't like it, he tried everything, even used his healing powers, but she still hasn't woken up yet.

"Is she showing any signs of waking up?" Tyler asked as he walked in with Michael and Clarisse by his side. They had gone out to get something to eat while Thalia and Percy volunteered to stay at Monica's side.

"Here, you guys should get," Clarisse brought out two cheese bagels with a handful of cheese cream sachets.

"Thanks," Thalia smiled as she and Percy started to munch on the bread.

"So happened to her?" Tyler asked he ran his fingers down Monica's face, "one moment she was fine and the next….it was like she...she, did something."

Percy nodded, "yeah. Something." He ate his food in silence as he recalled what had happened since Monica went all demon fury on them.

Thanks to the Mist everyone didn't question all the destruction caused to the library shelves. From what Percy understood the mortals believed that the wood in the shelves were rotten and they weren't strong enough to hold the books up.

They also believed that a group of students had smashed in the windows with rocks. The school was currently searching for these 'ruffians'.

Percy and the others also managed to convince everyone that Monica had fainted because one of those rocks had hit her in the head. So far no one dared to question them, Percy just hoped their luck would hold for a little while longer.

"So tell me why exactly are you here Tyler?" Michael asked as he narrowed his eyes at the swimming team captain.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I mean you knew Monica, and she obviously knew you. I'm asking you how," Michael clarified.

Tyler sighed, "simple...she's my twin sister."

The group stopped and stared at Tyler and then Monica.

"I'm guessing you two were fraternal twins?" Percy asked finishing his bagel.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, "obviously. She and I….well, we aren't as close as we used to be. When we started school we just got split up. I became popular and she...well she.."

"Became Goth?" Thalia finished.

Tyler sighed and nodded, "yeah. Goth." tyler looked at Percy, the asshole from before was gone, standing now was a confused and concerned brother, "what happened to her?"

Percy sighed, "I have no idea," he looked to Monica and observed her;

 **Monica William, Believer of Magic**

 **Lv- 8**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Race- Human**

 **Str- 8**

 **Vit- 6**

 **Dex- 4**

 **Int- 12**

 **Wis- 10**

 **Luc- 3**

 **From a young age Monica has always felt different, she has always been standing outside looking in. After her twin and her started to drift apart Monica found comfort in the mystical and the unexplained feeling a connection to the misunderstood. She has dedicated her life looking for these things.**

 **Likes: Magic**

 **Dislikes: Normal people, shallow people, wannabes**

 **She hates Percy**

 **She is very adapt in ancient languages**

 **She is unconcious**

Percy then sent a wave of mana out feeling her body, his mana sensing skill came back with the expected reply;

 **Demon Mana,**

 **The mana you are sensing is from a demon brought forth from the depths of Hell itself.**

Percy grumbled, there was no change. He could feel the mana pouring out of her, but his Observation powers still told him she was human, not even mentioning if she was possessed by a demon or something, it just didn't make any sense.

"I still don't understand what happened," Tyler grumbled, "one moment she was fine and then she started….strated...fly? I think."

Percy sighed, "yeah...something like that" he turned to the others in the room, everyone here, expect Tyler and Monica, could see past the Mist. So Percy convinced them to act dumb on this, the less people knew about their world the better, and while Percy might hate Tyler he didn't want the guy dying from shock.

"Hey, what's this," Thalia squinted as she noticed something inside Monica's jacket. She reached forward and pulled out a black leather bound book. Percy observed it;

 **Notes of Yancy Academy constructions, (Cursed)**

 **This book contains details about the construction of Yancy Academy.**

Percy narrowed his eyes, [Thalia drop the book now!] Percy switched to ancient greek startling his girlfriend. She immediately drew her hand back and looked at Percy for an explanation [I have a feeling this is what caused Monica to summon magic.]

Tyler look confused but the other demigods understood what Percy was saying. The demigod switched languages in order to keep their conversation away from Tyler, once again for his one safety.

Thalia spoke in ancient Greek, [so what is it?]

[From what I'm able to sense it looks like a cursed item,] Percy mummered as he looked it over, [it's a book about how this academy was constructed, and from what I can tell it's cursed with demon magic.]

[Demon magic?] Michael asked, [you mean Greek monster or….]

[I mean Christian demon,] Percy sighed, [like Marcia.]

[Great, just great. We come to a mortal scholl and the next thing we know one of our classmates has been possessed by a demon.] Clarisse sighed in frustration.

"What language are you guys speaking?" Tyler asked.

"It's something we came up at camp," Percy lied smoothly, "it's like secret code."

 **Lie Detected!**

"So why did you feel like you had to keep a secret from me?" Tyler crossed his arms in fury.

"Because I don't trust you," Percy replied.

"Yeah well I don't trust you! In fact why are you even here?! I'm her brother! Who the hell are you guys?!"

"We are her friends," Thalia spat out.

"She doesn't have friends!"

"And whose fault is that?" Thalia asked.

"I didn't do shit! The freak is just like this, she's always been like this!"

"What did you call her?!" Thalia roared as she jumped out of her seat and charged Tyler. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against a wall, "you're her brother! And she's hurt right now, why the hell are you acting like such an ass?!"

"Get off me bitch," Tyler tried to pry Thalia's hands off of him but the demigoddess was too strong for him.

"I swear to the Gods Tyler you keep this up and I'm going to put you in a full body cast," Thalia roared as lighting sparkled around her head.

"Guys!" Michael called out as he ran to Monica's side, "she's waking up."

Thalia let Tyler go as she and the others gathered around Monica. They watched her stare awake as she opened her brown eyes and lock on them.

She looked around and spotted her brother, "Tyler? What happened?"

"You...you well…-"

"-You were possessed by a demon," Percy jumped in causing Monica to snap her attention to him. The other demigods looked at Percy confused, they agreed to keep the mortals out of this, but the son of Poseidon just sighed, "she needs to know."

The others nodded in relactantance, Thalia and Michael particularly didn't like it, but it needed to happen.

"W-what did I do?" Monica asked in horror as she looked at Thalia, "did I-did I-"

"-No, you didn't hurt anyone," Thalia assured her fellow punk girl, "but you could have. It was pure luck that no one has died."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Tyler finally lost his patients, "what do you mean possessed?!"

Clarisse sighed, "fine, I'll tell him, come along Micheal," she and Michael grabbed Tyler by the collar and dragged him outside. At the door Clarisse turned to Percy, "get the story out of her, we'll fill in Mr. Douche."

[Don't tell him we are demigods,] Percy spoke in ancient Greek, [he may need to know about the existence of gods and monsters, but don't tell him everything.]

Clarisse nodded in responce and closed the door behind her.

"Wait...you guys believe in possession?" Monica looked stunned.

Thalia and Percy shared a look and shrugged. "Yeah, kind of," Percy replied, "we ah...we kind of have an experience with magic."

"How?" Monica asked wonder replacing her tired state.

"It's a long story," Thalia replied avoiding the subject, "listen Monica we want to help you, but we can't do that if we don't what the hell is happening to you."

Monica looked at Percy and then Thalia. She sighed as tear started to come up, "I'm so stupid."

"Hey don't say that," Thalia reached in wiping away a falling tear drop, "you didn't asked to be possessed."

"No, I kind of did."

Percy blinked, "wait, what? You asked a demon to possess you?"

"Not literally," Monica seemed to fold into herself, afraid of whatever she was hiding.

"Monica," Thalia reached out holding her hand in comfort, "whatever it is, you can tell us. We want to help."

Monica looked at Thalia and then to Percy, she slowly nodded, "okay… damn, I don't even know where to begin."

"Preferably at the beginning," Percy said with a smile.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I so knew you were going to say that."

Monica smiled, "yeah. Okay...well I suppose it all began over the summer. I-I'm kind of obsessed about magic, you know? So I like to spend time on the web searching for proof that it exists. And I eventually stumbled on a site which talked about ancient buildings spread across America and how they might be involved with the supernatural. And it mentioned...well it mentioned Yancy Academy."

"Wait what?!" Percy all but yelled, "this school?! Our school?!"

Monica nodded, "yeah, I acted the same way. After I calmned down I read a little more. What do you know about our school's history?"

Percy and Thalia shrugged, "not much," the daughter of lighting admitted.

"Me too, until I did a little research. You see this school was built in 1950 for the rich and wealthy families of New York. But you see the person who owned this land and the building wasn't even American."

Percy blinked, "say what now?"

"Yeah, and you will never guess who it was." Thalia and Percy waited on the edge of their seats, figuratively in Percy's case, "Winston Churchill."

"No way!" Thalia blinked in wonder, "the Winston Churchill built this place?!"

Monica nodded, "yeah, I don't know why, but he bought this land in 1950 and began construction immediately afterwards. He had a cousin in US to who he left the school too after his death, but apparently he was very hands on when it came to the construction of the school."

"So, the greatest prime minister of England built our school," Percy surmised, "but how does that help us? I mean that's amazing and all, but how does this relate to the freaking demon you now have possessing you?"

"It's because of what is under this building," Monica explained.

"And what is under it?" Thalia asked.

"People aren't sure," Monica shrugged, "some say it's treasure, some say it's a portal to hell, me? Well I think Churchill found something here, something magical, and he built this school over it in order to keep it hidden."

"And again, not to say this all isn't amazing to know, how does this relate to the cursed book you know have?"

Monica sighed, "there were...rumors, mostly. The people online talking about this mentioned that Churchill would have let some sort of guardian to protect whatever he was trying to hide. I thought it was a lie, but now…."

Percy hummed, "Monica….tell me, what did you do last night?"

Monica blinked, "what do you mean?"

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Well I….I think I just fell asleep."

"What time did you fall asleep?"

"7?"

"And yet you looked like you were recovering from a hangover today morning in class," Percy groaned.

"Percy you don't think that thing we followed yesterday was her do you?" Thalia asked in concern.

"The demon must have taken over," Percy theorized as he lifted one of Monica's hands. Her nails were painted pink, and it was clearly chipped, "so the thing that we followed yesterday was probably her body, but the demon was in control."

"Wait, demon?" Monica blinked, "what do you mean demon? Why do you think I'm being possessed by a demon?"

"Believe me, I know," Percy told her.

"How? Did you meet one?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, but it's kind of a long story. Anyway, so how did you even find the book?"

Monica looked like she wanted to ask Percy more questions but held back. "Once I school started I went around looked for any clues Churchill might have left behind. I looked around the library until I stumbled upon a few books dating back to the foundation of the school. In them I found clues leading to a book which spoke about Yancy academy's construction."

"Which is when you found the cursed book," Thalia completed for her.

"Then that means the blood lust I felt that morning didn't come from Tyler, but the demon," Percy said with narrowed eyes.

"Bloodlust?" Monica asked.

"It's kind of like a sense of dread you get from magical beings," Thalia explained, "it varies on the strength of the creature, and from what Percy felt the demon doesn't really seem that strong."

"That could have changed," Percy told Thalia, "demons feed on humans, it could be using Monica to get a power boost for itself."

"Then we need to stop it."

"Agreed."

"Okay, okay, time out," Monica form a 'T' with her hand, "I'm sorry but what the hell is going on? You two are taking this was to casually. I mean you said you had experience with magic but….I mean how the hell are you two just so relaxed about this?"

Percy and Thalia looked at each other and shrugged. "Our life is kind of like this all the time," Thalia admitted, "we just get used to it."

Monica looked to Percy who nodded, "trust us Monica, we got your back."

"You guys seriously don't understand what you're getting into here," Monica shot back, "this isn't some math exam you pass or risk you take by sneaking out to watch a movie, this is life and death stuff."

Percy chuckled, "we know, and we understand what you're getting into."

"But-"

"-Enough Monica," Thalia cut her odd, "we are going to help you, and that's final."

Monica sighed, "look I appreciate the offer, but seriously, I'm fine."

"You are possessed by a demon, how is that fine?"

"Because I already reached out for help," Monica crossed her hands, "I may be reckless, but I'm not an idiot. When I woke up today I felt something was off, so I called a couple of buddies of mine and asked them to help me out."

"I'm sorry what?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What, you didn't think I was the only one interested in this place did you? While I was searching around the net I found a bunch of people who helped me out. One of them mentioned they had experience handling the supernatural and if I ever got into trouble I should call them."

"So they are coming here? Now?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, they said they should be here by evening."

Percy and Thalia looked at each other again. [Does that mean we are going to have more humans to protect while we actually deal with this thing?] Thalia asked in frustration.

[Looks like it,] Percy sighed, [honestly, I can see why the Gods prefer not interacting with them. It's like every time something dangerous happens humans go like 'oh look at that dangerous thing that can kill me! Let's go touch it!']

Thalia chuckled but Monica looked confused. "Wait...what language were you guys speaking?"

Percy smiled, "it's a language we made up in camp. We use it when we want to have a private conversation."

 **Lie Successful!**

Monica nodded, "huh...okay….anyway, like I said, thanks, but no thanks. I and my friends can handle this. You guys don't have to get involved."

Thalia smiled, "it's almost cute how much she wants to protect us."

Percy nodded, "yeah."

"Hey!" Monica yelled blushing up a storm, "I'm serious here! You two could be in serious danger, I don't need you here and I don't want you here! Seriously!"

"Wow, she just said serious like three times," Percy whistled, "I guess she must be pretty-"

"-Don't say it Jackson."

"-Serious," Percy chuckled. Monica groaned while Thalia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. "Anyway, in all seriousness, hehe, we are not letting you do this alone Monica. We may not be 'experts' like your friends," Percy tried really hard to suppress his sarcasm, but judging from the anger in Monica's eyes he failed, "but we'll try keep out of their way."

Monica huffed, "fine…..but don't say I didn't warn you."

Just then the door opened and Clarisse and the others walked back in. Tyler looked terrified, which was understandable considering he had just been told every monster he ever read about as a child was real, and a demon was currently possessing his twin sister.

"We good?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, he's a little shaken up, but I think he understands the message," Clarisse smirked, "it was honestly fun seeing him slowly melt down."

"Monica!" Tyler ran to his sister, "I'm so sorry. All those times you said magic existed and now….I'm sorry! Please, whatever you want I'll do it. I promise I won't call you weird or freakish ever again!"

Monica looked stunned as she watched her brother apologise for everything he did to her, from teasing her with other boys to calling her a witch.

Percy turned to Michael, "what did you guys to do him?"

"First we cleared the Mist from his eyes and then Clarisse stabbed him with her spear. it went straight through. After Tyler realised he wasn't dead she explained everything," Michael said with a shiver.

Percy and Thalia turned to Clarisse. The daughter of Ares shrugged, "what? He wouldn't have believed me if I didn't show proof. I figured shoving a celestial bronze spear through his heart would make him more open to suggestions."

The demigods shuddered, Percy sighed, 'I might be crazy, but Clarisse has made it an art form.'

After Tyler stopped begging by Monica's bed side everyone got filled in on what was happening. Clarisse didn't like that Monica was involving other mortals, but she knew is she couldn't do anything to stop her. If they tried to shut them out Monica would just become angry and would refuse to accept their help.

"So when are your demon hunting experts arriving?" Percy asked.

"They should be here by now," Monica said as she got back on her feet. They were wobbly, but luckily it seemed she had recovered enough from the incident from before.

"Where did you agree to meet them?" Thalia asked.

"Outside school grounds."

"Then outside we go," Michael cheered as the small group walked out of the medical room.

"We need to remain quite," Percy told them as they snuck down the corridor, "we should be approaching curfew right now and we can't afford to be seen."

"We, got a problem," Clarisse said as they snuck to the main building's door. They went outside but at the bottom of the stairs Percy spotted Mrs. J sitting with a pad and a stack of papers by her side.

"Shit," Percy pushed them away from the door and back inside, "Mrs. J is down there."

"Crap," Monica hissed, "we need to find a way around her."

"There is no other way out of this place," Tyler supplied.

"One of us needs to go down there and distract her," Michael said with a smile.

"And I'm guessing you'll be volunteering as tribute?" Clarisse glared at her boyfriends with crossed arms.

"I-I mean, well I one of her favorite students."

"Pft, yeah right, if anything I am her favorite student," Tyler huffed.

"Actually Percy is her favorite," Monica cut them both off as she turned to Percy, "think you can handle her?"

Percy nodded, "I'll distract her long enough for you guys to sneak away, deal?"

"Percy," Thalia growled, "don't you dare get two feet of that woman."

Percy gulped, "I-I'll try."

"Good, and don't even think about flirting with her!" Thalia hissed. She didn't understand why, but she didn't like the woman, not one bit.

Percy told the others to stay back while he walked down the stairs approaching Mrs. J.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" Percy asked.

"What?" Mrs. J asked jumping in surprise. She looked back and smiled, "oh, it's you Percy."

"How are you ma'am?"

"Find, all things considering," she sighed as she stretched her hands up. As she did so Percy couldn't help but notice the way she pushed her chest forward emphasising her large breasts.

Zap!

Percy wiped in surprise as he felt a jolt of lighting hit his ass. He looked around and saw Thalia glare at him. Monica and Tyler looked confused, the Mist prevented them from noticing anything, but the other demigods knew, and they just chuckled in response.

Percy sighed, 'focus Percy, focus.' He looked at her side and noticed a stack of question papers that were corrected.

"So ma'am what are you doing out here?" Percy asked.

"Well I just thought it was a very nice night, no reason to waste it," she looked up seeing the beautiful crescent moon shining down below bathing her and Percy in silverlight. "So I figured I might as well correct my papers out here, you know, with some fresh air."

Percy nodded, "I see….so I take it those are our papers?"

Mrs. J nodded, "indeed. You did very well in your last exam Percy. Though I would suggest you brush up on your Egyptian history. They are a very important ancient and important culture you know."

Percy sighed, "yeah, got it Mrs. J."

The teacher chuckled, "anyway, how is Monica doing?"

"Still unconscious," Percy lied easily, "Thalia and the others left some time ago, the only reason I stayed is because I kept argueing with Tyler and time just seemed to slip away."

 **Lie Succeeded!**

"Yes, time is a bitch to all of us," Mrs. J looked far away, her eyes were unfocused, she seemed to be recalling something.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we should probably get to our rooms," Percy said looking at his watch.

"Oh dear me, you're right," Mrs. J got up and looked at her papers and sighed, "so much work….oh, I know! Percy, be a dear and help me carry these will you?"

Percy blinked, "ah, yeah, sure. Not a problem." Percy looked behind and motioned to Thalia to carry on without him, he would catch up when he could.

He quickly grabbed the stack of test papers Mrs. J was correcting and followed her along as they walked back into the main building. Thalia and the others ran before Mrs. J and Percy entered, and stayed hidden until they left. Once they were out of sight Thalia and the others ran out of the building making their way to the school boundaries.

"Do you know where my room is?" Mrs. J asked.

"Yeah, in the right wing, correct?" Percy said as he walked behind her.

"Right, how did you know?"

"Oh, I just like exploring things. In my last year here I pretty much mapped out this entire place in my head."

Mrs. J nodded, "impressive. I did the same when I first came here., though I went to the library instead. I don't exactly have the freedom you enjoy, so much work to do, no wonder my mother hated school."

Percy was surprised, "wait, there are maps of the school in the library?"

Mrs. J nodded, "indeed. I think it's in the history section, if your interested you should check them out. Maybe you might even find one or two secret passages you didn't know about."

Percy chuckled, "yeah, maybe."

"So tell me something about yourself Percy," Mrs. J asked as they began walking up the stairs to the third floor.

"Well, there's nothing much to say really. I'm 14 years old, though I'm told I look much older."

"Yes, I was very surprised to hear your real age. I've seen many miracles puberty performing, myself included, but you Percy take the cake. And the bakery."

Percy laughed, "yeah, guess it did kind of hit me hard. Anyway I'm right now studying in the 10 grade because my mom and the school felt I'll do best there. I'm somewhat good at studies, so they thought it would be nice."

"'Somewhat good' is an understatement Percy," They reached the third floor and Mrs. J lead them to the fourth door down the hallway, "you have a near perfect grade score. I would even say you're something of a genius."

"Thanks Mrs. J."

"So any plans for the future? I know that being a child genius a lot of choices would be open to you, you are probably going to have a hell of a time picking what you like."

"Well...I am thinking about becoming a cop."

"A cop?"

"Yeah, I have a job in New York, I go there during the weekends and intern at the 12th precinct. So I kind of like it."

"Well, if that's the case I'm sure that if you do join New York will have earned a very talented police officer," she opened the door and took the stack of papers off of Percy's hands, "thank you Percy. Have a nice night."

Percy smiled as Mrs. J closed the door behind her. The moment the door closed Percy took off in a blur of speed running out of the main building and towards the gate.

He ran across the threshold so fast the gate gaurd didn't even notice anything wrong. The only indicator that Percy had passed was a gust of wind.

Percy ran down the road leading from the school to the town nearby. He looked around for his friends when he spotted them up head, talking with two guys in front of a black van.

He slowed down, he didn't want Monica and Tyler questioning how he got there so fast. He quickly hide behind a tree and stealthily walked towards them until he got within earshot of them.

"And I'm telling you I'm not just going to let a bunch of kids tag along," a vaguely familiar voice spoke. Percy couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he heard it before.

"This is a very dangerous world kids, you don't understand what you are getting yourself into," a second male voice spoke up, again familiar yet strange.

"Look pal, we know exactly what we are going up against," Thalia said with a low growl, Percy could tell she didn't like restraining herself, but again, it was necessary.

"Oh? And what do you think we are dealing with?" the first voice asked, "a little demon possession? Hm? Is that what you think this is? Something we can cure with a little spell and some holy water? Get real kid, Monica is in danger, and we are here to help her."

"Enough Jet, it's not their fault for wanting to help, stop giving them grief," a third voice spoke, this one was also familiar and was female. Suddenly Percy was hit with the realisation of where he heard those voices, and who these people were.

He smiled, 'of all the people in the world….this has to be fate or something.' Percy walked out of the trees and to his friends.

He looked at the two mean from before. One was tall, he wore a red button shirt over a black t-shirt and a set of jeans. He had dark skin, latin in origin, with brown hair and a gun holster on his side.

The other man was shorter, about Percy' height, with light brown hair. He was bigger than the first man, but also more muscular. He wore a blue and green jersey with the number 3 on it and a open zip hoodie over it. He also had a gun strapped to his side but he was currently holding a baseball bat with nails in it.

Percy smiked, "you know, you guys still haven't changed in all this time."

Thalia smiled along with the others in her group. The two men however jumped a little in Percy' surprise entrance.

"Who are you?" the man with the baseball bat asked as he leveled it at Percy.

The demigod chuckled, "oh please, I managed to overpower you when I was 12 Jet, do you really think I can't kick you ass again now?"

Jet looked shocked, "do I know you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "seriously? How many 12 year olds do you know that can kick your ass?" Percy turned to the other man, "come on John, please tell me at least you remembered."

John also looked shocked, "I'm sorry, but no. Who are you."

"Percy?" the feminine voice spoke up again. Percy turned and there sitting in a wheelchair inside the van was a woman with red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, she had a gun holster strapped to her chest with a celestial bronze blade sheathed to her side.

Percy grinned, "hello Christy, it's so nice to see you again."

"Wait, Percy?!" Jet yelled in shock, "what the hell man! How have you been?!"

Percy chuckled, "good, good. Trying not to die, so far so good."

"What are you doing here?" John asked in disbelief, "last place I would ever expect to see you would be in the middle of the road!"

"I'm not here by random John, I go to Yancy Academy, and these guys," he pointed to the kids, "are my friends."

"So, they are like you and…." Christy began.

"Luke? Yeah, they are like me and Luke," Percy nodded finishing for her.

"Luke?" Thalia asked in surprise, "what does Luke have to do with anything?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this inside," Christy moved into the van inviting them in.

Percy and the others followed suit, John and Jet locked the door behind them and quickly got into the front two seats.

Percy whistled at the back of the van, it was completely customized. The entire back was removed and fitted with a computer, cameras and even a mini satellite dish that seemed to be broken. There were also various other gadgets piled in the back, overall it reminded Percy of one of those portable station vans the cop would use during a stakeout.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Michael asked as he looked at the tech they had in the back.

"I'm guessing Edward hooked you up?" Percy asked as he and the others sat down in the back with Christy sitting in front of them.

"Yes….these hasn't exactly been the same since...well, you know," Christy sighed.

"Actually, we don't know," Monica said looking confused, "what's going on here? How do you know Percy Christy?"

"Wait is Christy the friend you knew who was coming to help your demon problem?" Percy asked.

Monica nodded, "well, yeah. But how do you know her?"

Christy sighed, "well, it was what? Two years ago?"

Percy nodded, "yeah, about that long."

"Two years ago my friends and I went on a camping trip in the forests of Indiana. Everything was going fine….until…."

"Until the Nokken," Jet completed for his struggling friend. "It killed us one by one. Soon there were only four of us left."

"We thought we were done for, until Percy, Luke and Grover showed up. They helped us track and kill the thing," John completed.

"So wait, you fought a monster?!" Tyler asked as respect and admiration filled his eyes.

Percy chuckled, "yeah, I guess I did." He then turned to Charity, "now it's your turn. Why the Hades are you three here?"

"Since that trip we couldn't properly readjust to simple life," Christy explained, "we tried, we really did. But after finding out the truth of the world was….we couldn't just sit by and let the monsters roam free. We needed to protect those who couldn't protect themselves."

"And so you three became what? Monster hunters?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, we did, and we are damn good at what we do," Jet spoke up, "just last week we tracked down and killed a pack of harpies."

"Oh dear," Clarisse said, "you should not have done that."

"What? Why?" John asked.

"Because they serve Hades," Michael explained, "and he is very territorial about his servants."

Christy looked confused, "right, anyway, for the last two years we have been going around the country finding those that need help and getting rid of the monsters."

"And how exactly are you paying for all of this?" Percy asked looking at the van and gadgets.

"Edward helped us out at first, but eventually we managed to find others like us and with their help we managed to create several fake credit cards for us to use," Christy pointed at a box of old used cards that had either been cut in half or had their metallic strip rubbed off.

"Wait, others like you?" Thalia asked, "what do you mean?"

"Hunters," John supplied, "we call ourselves Hunters. We are basically a group of men and women who know what the real world is like and will do everything in our power to protect mankind."

Percy blinked, "you're joking…." they stared at him, "...okay….not joking."

"Why do you think we were joking?" Christy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because you guys just told me you were hunting monsters….humans. Hunting. Monsters. Why wouldn't I think that's a joke."

"You think just because we are human we can't hunt them?"

"Yes."

"And why not?"

"Do I really need to give you a reason other than the fact that they are monsters?"

"And we have something that can kill them," Christy pointed at the celestial bronze blade she had at her side.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that when one third of your team is blind?" Percy asked. Only Christy was clear sighted, the others were not.

"Not any more," Jet answered, "ever since the trip we have been able to slowly see more and more the supernatural world. We may not be able to see everything like Christy, but we can still see enough to put a bullet in it's head."

Percy was surprised, he never heard of anyone developing the ability to see past the Mist. But now that he thought about it he remembered how Nancy was able to see the Gergosa, she must have also somehow developed this ability while hanging out with Percy, who was also part of the mythological world.

'But that means the rest of the mortals I'm hanging out with also have a chance to see past the Mist. But maybe like Jet mentioned they can't through all of it, maybe….I need to research more on this, but later.'

"Fine," Percy sighed, "you guys can come along. I suppose it wouldn't hurt having a few extra hands with us."

"Wow, didn't realise we needed your permission short stuff," Jet scoffed.

"Actually yes Jet, you did need my permission, Monica is my friend and if you were any other normal human who was just wanted to chase ghosts I would have sent you away."

"I'm sorry but exactly gives you the right to act all high and mighty?" Monica asked crossing her arms.

"Simple," Percy shrugged, "I'm Percy Jackson."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "and they say I'm the arrogant one."

"Dude, if you only knew have the shit he did you wouldn't be saying that," Michael said, "he's just trying to keep you guys safe. We all are."

"And what thinks you can keep us safe?" John asked.

"Well..." Michael looked at Percy, [should we tell them?]

Percy sighed, [maybe. Christy and the others already know half of the story, kind off. It wouldn't matter if they did or didn't.]

Michael shrugged, "you see we four go to special camp. And at this camp we are trained specifically to fight monsters. It's kind of like our job."

"What type of camp is this?" Christy asked.

"A Camp for those who can kick ass," Thalia supplied, "anyway, what we are trying to say is when we encounter the demon leave the fighting to us."

"Really? And what exactly can four teenagers do against a demon?" Jet asked.

Thalia looked at the man and smiled, "you'll see."

Christy sighed as she rubbed her temples, "I so need a drink after this. Fine, we are all in agreement, we are going to help Monica get rid of the demon, yes?" Everyone nodded.

"Great, so where do we start?" Percy asked.

"Oh so the great monster hunter is asking us now huh?" Jet scoffed, "thought you went to a monster fighting camp which trained you for these kinds of things."

Percy shrugged, "we mainly deal with monsters, not demons. And mostly Greek stuff, nothing else."

"Either way this is a unique case even for us," Christy admitted as she turned to her computer. "Most demons possess humans and be done with it. This thing however is acting like a leach, from what I understand it took over temporarily twice, once last night and the other today afternoon."

"And it's doing so through this," Monica took out the black book she risked her life to obtain.

Christy sighed, "I think you might have just stumbled upon a cursed item. Though this is definitely going bigger than a curse item. What if…..wait a minute, Monica you said that you were possessed by a demon, why do you think so?"

"Because Percy told me," Monica shrugged.

"Why did you say that Percy?" Christy asked.

"Because I felt demon mana come out of her by the bucket load," Percy shrugged.

"And how would you know what demon mana feels like?" Jet asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I fought one, duh."

"Sure, you fought a demon," Jet rolled his eyes, "I totally believe you."

"Like I care if you…..wait, that's it!" Percy's eyes sparkled, "oh I'm such an idiot for realising this sooner!"

"What? What happened?" Clarisse asked.

"I'll just asked Marcia about the demon!" Percy yelled as he opened the van door and walked back onto the street.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"He's going to summon a demon," Thalia replied.

"He's going to do what?!" all the humans roared as one, but the demigods didn't pay them any head.

Percy closed his eyes and poured mana into the crystal. Smoke poured out of his forehead as Marcia appeared before him in her wolf form and bowed, " **master.** "

"Marica, I need your help," Percy said scratching the winged demon wolf behind the ear.

The other humans stared with open jaws. Tyler's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Monica looked like she might just follow him. Jet and John looked like they just saw a woman naked for the first time and Christy's jaws were wide enough to swallow a pumpkin whole.

 **Sometime Later;**

"Dude! You have a pet wolf!" Jet yelled out in amazement.

"A pet demon wolf!" Christy cried out in horror.

" **I am no pet** " Marica growled as she bared her fangs shocking the gathered humans. She looked to Percy and purred, " **I'm his slave.** "

"Ah, is that wolf making bedroom eyes at Percy?" Tyler asked Thalia.

The demigoddess shrugged, "yeah, it kind of likes him."

"Is no one else freaked out by the fact that it can talk?!" John asked and was ignored.

"Marcia we need your help," Percy mentally took out the leather bound book from Monica and presented it to the demon wolf, "I think a demon is using this book in order to possess my friend. What can you tell me about it?"

The wolf sniffed the book over, she looked at Monica with narrowed eyes, " **where did you find this girl?** "

"I-It was buried in campus, I found it using clues left behind by Churchill," Monica confessed.

" **Churchill? Hm, I don't know what he would have to do with demons, but I can tell you what this is. This book is an anchor so to speak, we demons use anchors to feed us strength, if I was to guess this demon isn't possessing your friend, but feeding off of her.** "

"Then how did it take over?" Percy asked, "last night she was able to climb up the side of a building with her nails, and today she basically sent out a shock wave of demonic energy."

" **A side effect of the feeding,** " Marica growled, " **one that we demons avoided if possible. When the host transfers energy to the demon, some of demon's energy is fed into it. But so does the demons personality, making the host insane.** "

Monica's eyes shot wide open, "wait, so I'm going to go insane?!"

" **Yes, you are.** "

"How can we stop it?" Christy asked.

" **You would have to destroy the demon,** " Marica said with a shrug, " **but that's easier said than done.** "

"Any clues on which demon did this?" Percy asked his servant.

" **No, I can't tell, sorry. All I know is that it is powerful, very powerful.** "

"Stronger than you?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

" **There are many demons stronger than me master,** " Marcia cooed, " **but few smarter. If it was I using this book the girl would be dead before she even knew what was going on. This demon is sloppy, he's left himself exposed.** "

"Or he's just trying to lure us into a trap," Clarisse spoke up. Everyone turned to her in disbelief, "what? Come on you guys think about it. It wasn't to feed on humans. What better way to do that-"

"-Than to bring more of us to it," Percy completed.

"So now all we have to do is find where this demon is, fall into it's trap, somehow survive and then kill it," Jet shrugged, "so easy."

"Only we have no clue where the demon is," Monica spoke, "it's using this book as an anchor, and I'm guessing it doesn't have to be near to feed on me."

" **Indeed it doesn't. I would suggest looking for cave or any form of underground systems, it may be a vast generalization, but we demons do love our caves.** "

"Monica, that thing you mentioned Churchill was trying to hide, do you think the demon is there?" Thalia asked.

"It would make sense," Christy nodded, "I mean, it probably targeted Monica because she was looking for it's resting place. It probably let her reach out for help because it wanted even more people to find it."

"So now we have to find out whatever Churchill was hiding, great, just great," Percy scratched his chin, "any tips?"

" **Don't die, because if you die at the hands of a demon you get a straight one way trip to Hell, and while I may like you, the others will most definitely not.** "

Percy nodded as he dismissed Marica absorbing her back into his gem. He turned to the team gathered in the van, "okay guys, last chance, you all sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," said Christy and her team in an even tone.

"Yes!" Michael said with a grin.

"Yes?" Tyler said unsure of how he could be useful.

"Great, then let's go."

"Where to first oh fearless leader?" Michael asked.

"We need to figure out where this Demon is hiding, Monica, does the book tell us anything about where this underground chamber that Churchill left is located?"

"It gives some vague idea, but...well, it's confusing. It's more like a journal than a map. It talks about the chamber, but I can't figure out what it means."

"The library," Percy realised, "Mrs. J mentioned that there were maps of the school in the library. Maybe using the notes in the journal we can find where this thing is."

Percy quickly pushed Christy's wheelchair up the road to the school. The others were walking in front of them, Jet and John were speaking with Michael asking about camp, Thalia and Clarisse were helping Monica telling her how everything was going to be alright. And Tyler? Well he just walked forward looking as lost as ever.

"It's been a long time Percy," Christy spoke in a whisper so that only Percy could hear her.

"Indeed, I honestly prayed I would never see you guys again," Percy chuckled, "not because I hate you or something, but because if we did it would probably mean you guys got yourself into some deep shit."

"I can understand that," Christy nodded, "things seem to escalate to a 100 with you around."

"Yes, they always do. Anyway, how's life? Other than the hunting for monsters thing?" Percy said with a little anger in his tone.

"You really don't want us to hunt monsters huh?"

"Christy, I may look like a kid, but I'm not innocent," Percy sighed, "I have seen things you wouldn't believe, and have done things you wouldn't like. I speak from experience, there are some things in this world that you wouldn't expose your worst enemy to."

"I get it Percy, I do. You want to protect us, and I appreciate that. But you can't always be there, we need to protect ourselves."

"By going after things you can barely understand?"

"And you do?"

"Definitely more than you."

"Look, we have a right to fight for our lives. We won't just run away and hide, this is our world too."

Percy sighed, "you're as stubborn as Luke."

Christy perked up hearing the son of Hermes's name, "Luke….where is he anyway? I figured he would be with you."

"He's…..he's not here. He's on an important mission right now."

"Really what kind of mission?"

"He's trying to save the world."

Christy blinked, "really?"

Percy nodded, "really."

Christy chuckled, "you two are so like Sam and Dean."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry who?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Christy clarified, "their two brothers we met on our journey. They were Hunters, like us, but a lot more experienced. We were chasing a ghost when we met, Dean basically said the same thing you are, 'you three are rookies, you don't belong in this job'."

"Sounds like a smart man."

"He thought so. Anyway, we stuck around, and in the end helped them catch the ghost and send it away. We kind of earned their respect that day, so now whenever one of us needs help we call the other."

"I see...how many Hunters are there?"

"Hundreds."

"Then how come I have never heard of them?"

"Well it's all very hush hush, and the only way you could ever meet them is if you're a monster of a fellow Hunter."

"Hm...maybe Artemis would know something about this," Percy wondered aloud as he recalled the goddess of the Hunt.

"What was that Percy?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Soon they reached the gate and saw the security gaurd there.

"Shit, how do we get in now?" Tyler asked.

"We could jump the wall," Jet pointed at the 20 foot tall construction.

"And what about Christy?" John asked.

"I'll carry her and you toss the chair over," Jet replied.

"Relax guys, we got this," Michael walked right past the gate manipulating the Mist to turn himself and everyone else invisible to the guards sight.

"Michael wait!" Tyler hissed, but everyone was shocked when they realised that the gate gaurd didn't even blink as Michael walked right passed his line of sight.

"How did he do that?" Monica asked.

"He used the Mist to turn himself invisible," Thalia explained.

"You can control the Mist?" Jet asked in amazement.

Percy nodded as he rolled Christy forward, "yeah, we can."

"So you can hide things from us?" Christy asked.

"Yes, we can."

"So are you even the real Percy?"

"I am, I may be able to trick the others, but you are a clear sighted mortal, I can never use the Mist to trick you."

The small group of friends/Hunters quickly snuck across campus walking to the library. They reached the door and when Tyler tried to pry it open he discovered it was locked.

"Shit," John cursed, "we can't get in. And I don't think we can just break in a window."

"Step back," Percy bent down and placed his hand over the lock. He focused and using his telekinesis twisted the locking mechanism inside snapping the door open. It was crude, but it got the job done.

"Woah," Tyler said amazed, "how did you do that?"

"Trade secret," Percy opened the door, "come on, we don't have time to waste. Marcia said the demon could kill Monica at any moment."

"Where are the maps?" Thais asked.

"History section," Percy pointed as he closed the door as soon as everyone was inside.

The history section was trashed, Monica's outburst from before had left the windows broken and a couple of book shelves toppled.

"Damn, there's glass everywhere," John said as everyone carefully stepped around the fallen glass, "if this is how much of power the demon leaked into you one can wonder how much energy it actually has."

"Alright, gather everything you can about the school and bring it here," Christy rolled to the nearest table, "Monica since you're the only one who can touch the book I want you to look over it and find what we need, the rest of you must look over this mess and try to find a record of some kind."

The others nodded as they all split up into different groups. Percy walked with Thalia as they quickly looked through a self together.

Thalia yawned, Percy chuckled, "are the late nights getting to you?"

"Yeah, it's times like this when I wish I had Gamer's body as well," Thalia grumbled.

"Well if you want you could take a break, I'll sort through the shelf myself."

Thalia nodded as she stepped back rubbing her eyes. Percy used his super speed to quickly look through the various book finding nothing useful.

"So what's the deal with Kirsty and Luke?" Thalia asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing big, they just liked each other is all."

"Is she like his girlfriend or something?" Thalia asked.

"Why? You jealous?" Percy smirked.

"No!" Thalia hit Percy's arm, "I don't like him like that!"

"Good, because I don't really think I can deal with you having a crush on an older guy."

"Hm," Thalia huffed, "I was just asking because when you mentioned Luke she looked like someone had just kicked her puppy."

"I meet Christy and the others on my quest to get back my mom. She and Luke kind of hit it off, and Luke inspired her to be a hero, he even gave her that celestial bronze blade she carries around."

"Huh, wondered where she got that from," Thalia muttered as she spied Christy from the corner of her eye, "thought you gave it to her."

"Neah, I prefer punks over redheads."

"Oh, so you like Monica then?"

Percy blushed as he looked at Thalia, "not what I meant sweetie."

Thalia chuckled, "I know Percy, I know."

"I got something!" Tyler's voice called out. Everyone ran to the table as Christy and Monica poured over the book that tyler brought to them. It was a book with the blueprints for the school written by the architect. Christy went through page after page, but nothing stuck out.

"Monica which page did you say sounded like the secret chamber was here?" Christy asked.

"This one," Monica opened the book and looked through it, "'the second wing if finally complete. If all goes on schedule we can finish the gymnasium within the week. The 'location' that Mr. Churchill wanted to build is also nearing completion. To avoid suspicion we have built it before the gymnasium construction. The blame of digging up will fall to plumbing for showers and the like.'"

"So it's somewhere near the gymnasium," Clarisse concluded.

"Yeah but where?" John asked, "from what the maps say the gym is near the border wall, the only thing next to it is the main building. There isn't even much space for anything else."

"So maybe we shouldn't be looking for something else, maybe it's in the gym," Michael suggested.

"Wouldn't make sense," Thalia yawned, "I mean if Churchill wanted to keep this thing hidden and safe he wouldn't put the entrance somewhere kids visit on a daily basis."

"Then…..maybe something happened. Something Churchill had no way of stopping," Christy suggested, "maybe after he died the school went against his wishes and did something he didn't want them to do."

"So they built over the entrance?" Jet asked.

"Yes, I think I know just the place," Percy said with a smirk.

 **A few minutes later;**

"You have got to be kidding me," Tyler said with an open jaw. They were now inside the swimming pool searching around for a secret entrance.

"Nope," Percy replied as he sent wave after wave of mana out trying to pick up on something, "this place was built 20 years ago, and is right next to the Gym. Churchill wouldn't have put the entrance somewhere outside the school ground, so that meant this is the only place it could be."

"So it's somewhere below this building?" Christy asked as she looked around.

"I'm guessing so," Monica replied as she shuddered. Her skin had lost it's colour, she looked like she was about to drop dead, luckily Tyler kept her on her feet.

"I think I found it," Percy spoke up as he felt a trace of demon mana coming from underneath the pool, "it's coming from underneath the pool."

"The entrance is under the pool of water?" Jet asked with a sigh, "great, so all we have to do is drain the pool and then break through who knows how many feet on concert."

"This is becoming more and more impossible by the second." John grumbled.

"We aren't giving up," Tyler snapped, "we aren't just going to let her die!"

"We didn't say we were Tyler," Percy walked to the pool and looked down. He sent a wave of mana and felt a solid brick of demon mana right underneath the water. If he was to guess the entrance was a few feet below the water.

"Alright then smarty pants, since you're so confident, care to explain how exactly we are going to get down there?" Yet asked with crossed arms.

"Dude, just wait and watch," Michel told the man patting him on the shoulder, "you're going to be in for a treat."

Percy stood up straight and without a second's hesitation jumped into the water. He glided down to the bottom and touched the marble. He closed his eyes and activated his molecular manipulation ability. He scanned the marble and concrete below him gaining a 3D picture of what there below.

It felt like a long drop down, even his powers couldn't pick up the end of the passage. Percy groaned, he could just smash right through, it would be easy, but the others would need to come as well.

So Percy closed his eyes and focused. He pulled the concert upwards creating a long tunnel inside the pool. It reached the surface and expanded showing a hollow interior that lead directly to the entrance of the tunnel underneath.

Percy quickly swam back to the pool's edge and climbed out, "we can use that to get inside."

The mortals stared at him. Tyler whimpered, "a-are you God?"

Percy blinked and then chuckled. "Yeah right?" Michael threw his hands over Percy, "if he was God all the women would have size DD breasts and an ass that you could chip your tooth on."

Clarisse smacked her boyfriend up the head while Thalia just rolled her eyes. Percy chuckled nervously, 'actually that does kind of sound like something I would do.'

"Percy how did you do that?" Christy asked looked at the pipe leading down under the swimming pool.

Percy shrugged, "I have certain abilities, it's a whole thing. This is why I didn't want you guys here, we are going to have a hard time fighting this thing, if we also have to protect you as well, then it's going to only get even more harder."

"Relax, we can take care of ourselves," John cocked his gun.

"Oh sure, a gun is totally going to help," Michael rolled his eyes, "I'm sure lead is going to harm the thing that crawled out of hell, a place where everything is literally on fire."

John and Jet shared a look and then turned to Christy. The woman sighed, "we can defend ourselves, you won't have to worry about us."

Percy nodded, "okay then. One last thing, don't try to play hero, leave the demon to us, if things get shitty, run," Percy turned to the water and snapped his fingers. The entire swimming pool suddenly froze over, 10 inches of water turned to ice making it safe to walk on.

"Woah!" Monica yelled out touching the ice, "how are you doing this?!"

Percy shrugged, "I'm Percy Jackson." Percy pushed Christy forward getting her on the ice. He then walked to the concert pipe he created with Thalia and Clarisse following closely behind.

"Well?" Michael asked jumping onto the frozen pool, "are you guys coming or what?" The humans looked worried but quickly moved. They were weary at first about the ice, but quickly realised it was strong enough to hold them all on it.

"So how are we getting down?" Thalia asked Percy as she looked down the hole, "it's at least, what? A 40 feet drop?"

"Not a problem," Percy pressed his hand against the interior and concentrated. Slowly a ladder came out of the call attached to the inside, "there, that should get you guys down there."

"And Christy?" Michael asked.

"I got it," Percy knew he would have to display another one of his powers, but it didn't really seem to be a big deal, after all he just showed them all he could manipulate matter itself and freeze over a swimming pool.

Christy felt her chair shake as suddenly it flew into the air. "What the hell?!" she yelled grabbing onto it for dear life.

"Relax, I'm just going to carry you like this for a while, it would be difficult going down otherwise," Percy replied as he lowered Christy down the pipe with himself floating down with her.

"How are you doing all of this Percy?!" Christy yelled out as she saw the light slowly die as they got closer and closer to the bottom.

"I'm psychic," Percy knew it was only a half truth but he figured it was better than nothing.

"A psychic?!" Christy yelled.

Percy nodded, "yup," the light was almost gone now, he snapped his fingers conjuring a fireball illuminating the darkness. They eventually reached the bottom and Percy noticed that the ground was tilled and clean, almost like no one had set foot there in over 50 years.

"And you can create fire as well?" Christy asked.

Percy shook hi head, "no, just fire ball. Fire isn't really my element."

Christy wanted to ask more but then Thalia jumped down landing besides them with a gust of wind padding her landing.

"That was fun," Thalia mumbled as she looked ahead at the tunnel before them, "so we waiting for the others?"

Percy nodded, "yes, we shouldn't go in without backup. Speaking of which..." Percy focused on his gem and smoke poured out of it.

Marica appeared before him in her wolf form and bowed, " **master. I see you have found the demon's domain.** "

Percy nodded, "yeah," Percy sent out a wave of mana and got assaulted by message telling him that he was surrounding by demon mana, "you think you can tell what kind of demon this is now?"

The wolf shook her head, " **no, it's still too weak. I doubt it even has a physical form like me, probably still just a spirit. I would suggest you be careful, you will not be able to simply punch your way out of this.** "

Percy nodded, "noted."

They waited for the others to join them and they quickly walked into the dark tunnel before them. The tunnel quickly opened up into a bigger chamber. Percy saw a pool of water to the right with glowing moss inside and around the water. In front of them was a trident carved into the wall with a circle around it. And in the center of the chamber was a seastone green rod with a pegasus on the top and the words 'SPQR' written below.

"Is that-" Thalia began with halted breath.

"-A legion symbol," Percy completed. He walked forward as he stared at the thing before him. He was surprised to see it down here, Hades, he was surprised to see it at all. If he recalled correctly Julia and Rob told him that all other legion symbols were destroyed, all of them. The 12th legion's Eagle was the only remaining memory of Roman. But now….now that no longer was the case.

Percy narrowed his eyes and Observed the thing;

 **The 11th Legion Pegasus- Attributed towards Neptune, (cursed)**

 **Imbued with the powers of Neptune himself, this staff has the ability to control and direct the very sea itself. This power can be activated by saying the phrase, 'Eleventh Legion Fulminata'. The staff can conjure great amounts of water at command and can be used to cleans water source to become drinkable. It's strongest ability is to create localised Earthquakes.**

Percy couldn't believe what he was reading, this was his father's symbol, proof that there was in fact a roman legion that respected and represented his father.

He wanted to grab it right then and there, but he wasn't an idiot. It was cursed, and Percy had an idea who had cursed it.

Percy growled, "come out. Now." He could feel the demon mana around him, he didn't even have to send out waves of mana to do so.

" **So you have all finally come,** " a voice of cold death spoke filling the chamber with a loud rumble.

"Show yourself demon!" Jet yelled out as he and the other's quickly formed a circle around Christy and Monica. Thalia was at the lead with Michael and Clarisse in the back.

" **Marchosias, you are here as well? Truley this is an amazing event. Now I can eat the souls of these pathetic humans along with enacting my revenge on you!** "

The wolf looked confused, " **and….who are you again?** "

" **What?! Don't tell me you have forgotten! I am your sworn enemy! I am the great Earl of Hell! I rule over 30 legions of demons! I stole the soul of the very first child of Abraham!** "

" **Ah which Abraham was that?** " America asked looking even more confused.

" **Abraham Frea!** "

" **Right….wait...Raum? Is that you?** "

" **Yes! It is I! You finally remember you greatest foe Marchosias?!** "

Percy turned to his wolf servant, "you know this guy?"

The wolf sighed, " **we dated for a while...didn't end well.** "

" **It was all that sea gods fault!** " the psirt yelled out. Slowly a cloud of shadows formed over the Pegasus staff creating a mass of pure demonic energy that had red glowing eyes in the center of it, " **he took my Marchosias from me!** "

 **Raum, Night's End**

 **Lv- 30**

Percy turned to Marica, "my dad?"

The demon sighed and nodded, " **yeah. I kind of got bored with Raum, we always fought, and he refused to apologize. And when I meet your dad...well I just kind of left him.** "

" **He's the son of Poseidon?!** " Raum yelled shaking the very chamber with his anger, " **I'll kill him! You hear my Poseidon?! I'll kill your son!** "

Percy sighed, "great, just great."

"So this again comes down to one of the gods sticking their dick where it doesn't belong huh?" Thalia said as she and the other demigods stood by Percy's side.

"Looks like it," Michael sighed, "when will our parents ever learn? It's embarrassing is what it is!"

"Well think of it this way, if they never stuck their dick in our mother's we wouldn't have been born," Clarisse shrugged.

"Yeah, true," Percy shrugged as they quickly took out their weapons in their hidden form.

"What's going on?" John whispered to the other mortals. "They are just walking up there like there isn't a mass cloud of evil above them."

"I don't know," Christy admitted as she saw the four demigods stand without a care in front of the black cloud. Fear did not fill them. Percy was even smiling in glee.

"Alright Raum, I'll give you one chance, release your grip on my friend, or I'll make you into tailpipe exhaust."

" **Foolish son of Poseidon! You cannot stop me! Marchosias! Join me! Together we can kill these greeks!** "

The wolf sighed, " **yeah, sorry Raum, but I'm kind of on their side.** "

" **What?! Why?! You are a demon are you not?!** "

" **Four words: The Gem of Kefka.** "

At that Raum yipped the red eyes in the cloud slowly turned to Percy, " **h-how did you obtain the gem?** "

Percy smirked, "I killed the guy who owned it before," Percy uncapped Riptide and Waverider summoning both swords. Thalia followed by activating her shield and her spear, Michael took off his rubber bracelet and turned it into a bow an arrow with a quiver appearing on his back while Clarisse turned her necklace into her spear.

" **It matters not!** " the demon roared, " **I'll still kill you all!** " The cloud exploded forward as it covered the demigods whole.

"Not today asshole!" Percy sent out a wave of his mana sending the cloud back long enough for him and his friend to gather around closely and Percy to create a mana shield around them.

"What's the plan?" Thalia asked.

"Marcia, can he be hurt by celestial bronze?" Percy asked.

" **50% of the time, yes** " Marcia nodded, " **but I would recommend you use elemental magic instead.** "

"And for those of us who can't control lighting or water?" Clarisse asked.

"Clarisse you and Michael protect the mortals," Percy ordered as he slowly let down the barrier, "Thalia, you and I are going to hit this thing with everything we got, Marica, that means you as well."

They all agreed and the moment the barrier was down they all split. Michael ran to Monica side while Clarisse followed.

"Lighting bolt!" thalia roared as the tip of her spear sent out a blast of lightning hitting the cloud right in the center.

" **ARGH! A child of Zeus?! Impossible!** " The cloud condensed itself turning into a black version of a minotaur, " **fine! If I am to face greeks then I shall do it as a greek monster!** "

Percy grinned, "dude, poor choice. I fought the real thing when I was 12," Percy activated his super speed and rushed Raum side cutting him in half with Riptide and Waverider, "and he lasted longer than you."

" **No matter!** " the pieces of the black minotaur turned back into smoke before reforming into a large snake, " **this form will suffice!** "

"Right," Michael let loose several arrows blinding one of the snake's eyes with one arrow while pinning to the ground with the others, "I'm sure it will."

" **How?!** " the snake exploded into its cloud form again, this time it had only one eye, "how did you hurt me?!"

"I'm the son of Apollo," Michael drew another arrow which glowed gold, "I just infused a little bit of light into the arrows and," he let the arrow loose cutting through the smoke causing Raum pain, "presto."

" **Dark Wave!** " Raum yelled out sending a blast of shadows at Michael.

"Clarisse catch!" Thalia threw her shield like a discus at the daughter of ares. Clarisse caught it easily enough and jumped in front of the wave of black energy deflecting it to the side with the indestructible shield of Aegis.

" **How?!** " Raum yelled out as he transformed again, this time into a black humanoid figure with horns and a tail. He summoned a sword in his hands and charged Michael.

"Sorry pal," Percy jumped forward swinging Waverider across the demon's neck, "I'm your enemy, not them."

" **Foolish son of Poseidon!** " The demon blocked with his sword trying, and failing, to push Percy back with raw strength, " **I'll kill you where you stand!** "

Percy rolled his eyes, "yeah, sure you will," Percy covered his leg with mana forming an armours layer over it. He then kicked the black demon sending him flying into the wall. "If you were like a couple of levels stronger you might be able to anyway."

" **Fool! This isn't even my true power!** " Raum started to glow red as his black body turned crimson, " **fear my wrath!** " He swung his sword sending out a wave of black and red energy at Percy.

The demigod yawned as he sidestepped the wave of energy as it smashed into the chamber walls. "You need to be a lot stronger than that if you want to beat me," Percy rushed forward thrusting Waverider into the demon's body causing it to leak out red energy.

Percy pushed it to the ground as Thalia ran and impaled her spear downwards into Raum's chest sending a huge electric charge into the demon's body.

" **H-how?** " Raum stammered out as he felt his body disintegrated.

"Simple," Percy shrugged, "compared to the things we had to fight, you're nothing, less than nothing. You're a leach, simple as that."

The demon growled at Percy and then turned to Monica. It smiled, " **yes, I am a leash, but at least if I'm going to die, I'm taking her with me!** "

The red body disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Monica. Percy dashed forward as he saw Raum raise it's hand intending to stab Monica through the chest.

Tyler moved on instinct, he jumped to his sister's side, "noooo!"

As the demon's claws approached Monica Tyler pushed her away. The demon's hands were inches from Tyler's body. Slowly it closed the distance, Tyler's eyes looked down in horror, he didn't know what to do.

And just as Raum was about to puncture a hole through tyler's ribs Percy caught the demon's hand and stopped him dead cold.

" **What?! How are you so fast?!** " Raum tried to break Percy's grip but couldn't.

"Simple, I'm special," Percy pushed Raum back before throwing him into a wall. He then summoned Waverider into his hand before telekinetically shooting it into Raum body like a bullet from a gun.

" **ACK!** " the demon coughed up blood, or something that looked like it.

Percy turned to Marcia, "how do I kill it?"

" **Light,** " the demon replied.

"I got this," Michael stepped up as he drew back and arrow. "Percy, think you can give me a boost?"

Percy nodded, "one mana dump coming right up," he put his hand on Michael's back and channeled as much mana as he safely could into the son of Apollo.

The arrow Michael held glowed brightly first, before slowly it grew bright and brighter. Soon it lite up the entire room and Michael let it loose.

The arrow flew with a whistling sound as it hit Raum in the head. The demon roared for mercy again and again before it finally exploded into a cloud of red dust that settled into the ground.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find out what's wrong with Monica and save her!**

 **Rewards,**

 **+5,000 Exp**

 **Pegasus of the 11th Legion**

Percy smirked, "well...that takes care of that." He turned to Monica who was being helped stand up by Thalia, "you feeling better now?"

The punk girl nodded, "yeah...it's like whatever it was doing suddenly stopped. I don't feel 100% better, but I think I should be okay."

Percy nodded, "great." He turned to Tyler, "that was a brave thing you tired to do Tyler. I'm surprised."

"She's my sister asshole, of cource I would try and save her," Tyler huffed as he tried to hide a smile forming on his lips.

Monica looked to her brother, she looked like she wanted to shout at him, but instead she simply hugged him and whispered, "thanks...bro." Tyler smiled as he hugged her back.

"I didn't think it was going to be that easy," Jet said as he looked at the floating red dust.

"It wasn't," Thalia clarified as she struggled to hold back a yawn, "it was four against one and we four were much stronger than it. If it was you guys going up against it it would have killed you in a minute."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," John grumbled as he put away his gun.

Percy looked at the red dust left behind and narrowed his eyes, "he's not dead yet."

Thalia and the other's looked at him and readied their weapons, they didn't question it, Percy was rarely ever wrong.

"What do you mean?" Christy asked, "you four vapourized him into dust."

"Every time I defeat someone a piece of them is left behind," Percy told her, "it's an ability of mine, nobody doesn't mean it's dead. It just means he's hiding."

" **But that would mean to say he was even here in the first place,** " Marcia said as she licked her paw.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

" **The thing you fought wasn't the real Raum, just a spirit projection of him from Hell. He was trying to bring himself to the real world, and he would have succeeded if he killed your friend over there.** "

"So he isn't really dead huh?" Michael said as he relaxed his bow.

" **No, he isn't, though I doubt he will be able to come back any time soon.** "

Percy nodded as he turned once again to the sea stone staff in front of him. He put away Waverider and Riptide as he approached the staff. He Observed it again and this time there was no 'cursed' tag next to it.

"He was hunting this as well?" Percy asked Marcia, "why?"

" **His grudge against Poseidon is long, he may have started haunting this in order to get back at him for stealing me away from him.** "

"So Churchill discovered this and brought it here?" Thalia asked as she examined the staff, "I mean sure, it's an impressive structure and all, and very very important for the Romans, but how would Churchill know that? Why would he build a school just to hide this?"

Percy quickly dismissed Marcia and looked around the chamber looking for a clue. He saw the trident carved into the wall broken, it happened when Percy threw the demon back. Behind the cracks was a hollow compartment that was covered with shadow.

Percy got curious as he quickly walked up to the wall examining it. "Did you find something Percy?" Christy asked.

"I think so," Percy murmured as he drew back his fist and drove it into the wall breaking through with ease. He cleared open the hollow compartment on the inside and found sitting there a single yellowed envelope and a golden key with teeth as thick as Percy's first.

Percy took out the envelope and showed it to everyone else. On its cover were the words, 'To the one who lifts the curse,' and it was sealed with a wax imprint of a very royal looking nature.

"Want to bet that Churchill wrote this?" Thalia said looking at the seal.

"Maybe," Percy slid his finger into the letter and broke the seal. He carefully took out the letter and began to read it outloud.

"'I write this letter now to address the person who has, presumably, lifted the curse off of the Scepter of Neptune. Not much is known about the Scepter, even the most brilliant of historians have but a vague idea as to it's origin. But I must admit, I know it's exact origins. It was the symbol of power for the 11th Legion of Roman, before thought lost to time, now rediscovered in a ruin off the coast of Italy. But the price of discovery was high, the lives of it's discovers, one Dr. Ronaldo Freesia and his entire 30 men team. The prize soon came to me, and I knew what it was immediately. And there is a reason for this, I reveal this to you, only because I believe only a person of noble heart and pure soul could ever hope to triumph over this evil, I implore you, keep this secret to yourself, for if the world finds out my family name will be sullied.

"'My father, Lord Randolph Churchill, is in fact not my father. He was infertile, unable to produce a son he long wished for. But, he eventually found a way. He was approached by a God, a being long faded to the realm of myth and was given an offer. The God would give the my father a child, and in exchange the child will represent the God's will when the time came. And so I was drafted into a life of servitude before I was even conceived. I did not understand what I could have ever give for a God, but as I grew up I realised what he wanted. He wanted the country, my country. I did not know how he knew I would ever become the Prime Minister, when I researched about my origin I came upon the Fates, I assume they told him my destiny, and through them he got me.

"'I was angry at first, refused to obey. But then I realised the reason he wanted control of the country was to help guide it in a safe way. The world wasn't a safe place, he wanted a weapon to make sure that when World War II began that there would always be someone fighting for what's right. He made me the man I am today, he helped me achieve my victory over the Nazis. He is the reason Britain is safe. So when I discovered a symbol of his was cursed I knew I had to do everything in my power to protect it and keep it from doing harm, or else he would only blame himself.

"'Such is the kind of God my father is, such is the kind of person that created me from his loins. He wanted to protect me and my country and the world, and for that I will forever be proud to call myself, even if only in the privacy of myself, a son of Poseidon.'"

Percy stopped as he stared at the letter in his hand.

"Holy. Shit," Monica exclaimed, "Churchill was the son of a God?!"

"Dude," Michael looked at the letter over Percy's shoulder, "your brother was the greatest Prime Minister in the world!"

"Wait what? Brother?!" Jet asked confused.

"Come on Jet, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet," Thalia rolled her eyes, "didn't Raum basically scream it over and over again?"

"What do you mean?" John asked with a confused look that Tyler matched.

"Percy isn't human," Christy began as she looked at Percy with calculating eyes, "all the things he can do, along with friends….none of them are human."

"Not fully human anyway," Clarisse clarified.

"Then what are they?" Jet asked.

"Demigods," Percy completed as he put away the letter in his inventory, he figured his father would want to see it at some point. Percy walked out the Pegasus and wrapped his hands around it. The moment he did the side of him that was devine started to sing.

He felt the same way he did when holding the trident of Neptune that belong to Aquaman. He felt a rush of his father's energy mix with his own as everything in the room feel to a blue and green glow that the staff emitted.

Ping!

 **You have obtained a Godly weapon that you can connect with!**

 **+1000% HP**

 **+1000% MP**

 **Perfect Water control**

 **Summon any amount of water**

 **Absolute control over the sea**

 **Cleaning polluted sources of water**

 **Earthquake creation**

Percy pulled the staff out of the ground and raised it into the air. He turned around to his friends and smiled, "damn that was rush. Is this how you felt when holding the Eagle?"

Thalia chuckled and nodded, "yup."

"Wait, so you're all demigods?" Tyler asked looking at them, "all of you?"

Michael nodded, "yup! I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves huh? My name is Micheal Yew, son of Apollo."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," the daughter of war nodded.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Thalia grinned as she watched the colour drain out of Tyler's eyes and the look of wonder sparkle in Monica's.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy smiled, "and I suppose this now belongs to us." He quickly put it into his inventory cutting off the blue and green light show.

"Woah!" Jet exclaimed, "where did it go?!"

Percy smiled, "an ability of mine."

"And the swords and the blue green stuff that you used to beat up the demon?" Monica asked in excitement.

"Magic," Percy replied, "we'll continue this later, for now let's get out of here. I don't know about you guys, but this place is giving me the creeps."

"Yes, Churchill did know how to pick underground layers," Christy mumbled before her eyes shot open, "wait! That means you and Churchill are brothers!"

"What?!" John shouted in sudden realisation.

 **A few minutes later;**

The group of human, plus demigods, now stood in front of the black van that Christy and her team came in. While walking back Percy and his friends explained what they were, what they did and why the divine world wasn't a nice place.

Needless to say after explaining about the oncoming war with the Titans Christy and the others promised not to try and get involved, they knew when they were outclassed, they didn't want to die.

John and Jet were now talking with Michael and Clarisse about camp and what kind of powers demigods got. They were very curious and a daughter of Ares was exactly the person they wanted to talk too.

Tyler and Monica on the other hand stood in one corner talking with Thalia. After Monica apologized to Thalia for calling her a wannabe those two got along like a house on fire. Tyler on the other hand apologized for being an ass, he flat out refused to meet Percy's eyes, which was honestly entertaining for Percy.

"If you guys ever need help just give me a call," Percy told Christy as he rolled her to the van's sliding door. He had already exchanged phone numbers with Christy, just in case he needed her help.

"Believe me, we will," Christy chuckled, "you're basically like the nuclear option."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I promise not to abuse it, after all we can't expect you guys to solve all our problems. And I would offer you my help, but I don't really think you would need it."

Percy nodded, "not really. If it was any other time I would have been glad to accept your help, but now...with the war and all, I just can't afford to get distracted."

"I understand," Christy nodded, "you can save hundreds of lives, while we can save only one."

"And yet, you can still save one," Percy smiled, "don't cut yourself short Christy, just because you aren't a demigod doesn't mean you can't kick ass. Just….don't bite off more than you can chew, deal?"

Christy chuckled, "deal. Now, could you help me get on the van?"

Percy looked at the ramp leading into the vehicle and then at Christie's immobilised form. "You know if you really want to become a monster hunter you're going to need be able to use your legs."

"Relax, Jet and John are the one's who are going to be fighting, I'm more of the research end myself."

Percy chuckled, "not what I meant Christy," Percy placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled as her medical disability came up.

 **Please select what you wish to cure**

 **Lower body immobilization**

Percy selected the option and watched as Christy was bathed in a golden glow.

The redhead blinked, "what was that?"

Percy grinned, "just giving you my blessing. Call it an added bonus of being friends with a demigod."

 **Lie Successful!**

Percy then lifted her with her wheelchair into her van. He didn't want to tell her, it would be far more amusing to if she discovered she could walk on her own.

"Well...thanks, anyway," Christy nodded, "and next time you see Luke tell him….tell him I said hi."

Percy nodded, "I will."

Soon Jet and John got into the van and they left saying brief goodbyes. A day from now when Christy tried getting into her bed she will discover her little toe wiggling. She would then call her friends and they would see it too. Soon they would discover that she could walk again, and they would know who to thank.

Percy smiled at the retreating vans and turned to his friends, "well that was productive."

Michael nodded, "yup. Killed a demon, saved a friend, even got a staff of power to boot."

"We should probably inform the Romans we have this," Clarisse spoke up, "if we don't and they find it through other means I don't think it would bode too well for our alliance."

Percy nodded, "agreed. Though I would hate to give it up, it would probably be for the best."

"Yeah," Thalia yawned loudly, "damn I'm getting sleepy."

Percy chuckled, "yeah. I noticed."

"Not just her man," Michael yawned as well, "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Me," yawn, "too," Clarisse yawned as well.

"Well we did do a lot today," Tyler said, "it would be reasonable to feel sleepy."

"But this doesn't make sense," Thalia yawned, "I never get sleepy after a fight. Ne-" yawn, "never."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "guys...are you feeling okay?"

"Percy," Michael sounded exhausted, "I think somet….." he trailed to a whisper before suddenly collapsing forward.

"Michael!" Percy grabbed him and set him down carefully on the ground.

"Percy something wrong," and with that Clarisse also fainted only to be again caught by Percy.

"Percy help," Thalia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she too faited.

Percy grabbed his girlfriend as he activated his healing powers trying to cure them of whatever was happening.

"Thalia?! Thalia?! Micheal?! Clarisse?!"Percy tried healing them all, but his powers couldn't find anything wrong with them, "what the hell is happening?!"

"Did they just drop asleep?" Monica asked.

Percy nodded, "yes," he quickly used Observe on Thalia but found nothing wrong. There was no cursed status update, nothing to show foul play. For all intents and purposes she was just asleep.

Percy lifted her up and quickly put her and the others into his inventory. He turned to Tyler and Monica, "I'll take them to the infirmary, you two go to Tyler's room and stay there. If this is Raum's way of getting back at us for kicking his ass then you two need to be safe. You have my number yes?" Tyler nodded, "call me if Monica feels something. If Raum is back then she will be the first to know."

"Got it," Monica nodded, "are they going to be okay?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't' know, but I'm going to find out."

Percy turned around and put on hand up, "ID Create: Time Dilation!" Percy disappeared in front of the twins eyes startling them both.

"Okay, I swear of whatever God or Gods that exist, I am never, ever going to piss that guy again," Tyler swore as he and his sister walked back to the school.

Percy ran as fast as he could inside his ID. He tore across the state as he ran to camp half-blood. He could heal people, but he didn't know much about healing itself, at least healing magical problems, which this surely was. He needed the help of the other Apollo kids, and he needed it now.

As soon as he reached camp he exited the ID and was immediately greeted with the sight of Chiron and a few of the worker Harpy ladies dragging bodies upon bodies of unconscious demigods into the Great House.

"Chiron!" Percy shouted as he ran to his mentor, "what in Hades' name happened?!"

"Percy?!" Chiron gasped as he gently placed the five children that was on his back inside. He turned to the son of Poseidon and hugged him closely, "oh I thought it had happened to you as well!"

"What? What happened?!" Percy asked as he looked around.

"Every demigod in camp suddenly dropped to the floor asleep where they stood!" Chiron said in horror, "we are getting them inside the Great House but I don't know what more we can do!"

Percy started to panic, luckily Gamer's mind didn't let it get too far, "okay, okay. So it isn't just a curse that Raum placed on us, it' happening to everyone."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"We were fighting a demon a few hours ago, when Thalia and the other's fainted I thought it was because of something the demon did, but now..."

"We'll talk about this demon hunting later, for now I need your help getting everyone inside."

Percy nodded as he took off in a rush of speed. He quickly gathered asleep demigods and brought them into the medbay. Once he finished that he took out Thalia and the others out of his inventory and placed them on beds in the med bay as well. There was barely any room in here, but someone Mr. D had conjured up more bed for the place ensure each demigod had something to sleep on.

Percy looked down at the unconscious Thalia and sighed, "I promise love, I'm going to get you out of this."

Just then in a flash of light Hermes appeared in the Medbay with the unconscious bodies of the demigods in the Hermes squad floating behind him.

"Chiron we need help! They all suddenly...fainted…." Hermes trialed off as he saw every other demigod in camp laying there unconscious.

"We noticed," Percy spoke up as he quickly took all the demigods and put them in different beds. He turned to Hermes, "do you know the exact moment this happened?"

"Ten minutes ago," Hermes replied, "you have any idea of who's doing this?"

Percy shook his head, "not a clue," he quickly conjured a cloud of Mist and created a rainbow using the rays from the celing light. He tossed a coin in and said the words to Iris, "show me Praetor Julia."

The rainbow disappeared replacing it with an image of Julia asleep at her desk with papers in front of her.

"Is that the roman Praetor?" Hermes asked as he suddenly changed form. He had a metal helmet on his head with wings on either side along with a pair of sandals and a leather bag at his side. He looked more serious, less fun.

"I'm assuming this is your roman form?" Percy asked.

"Yes, it is."

Percy turned to Julia, "Julia! Wake up!" Percy continued to shout for sometime but she didn't stir.

"Maybe she's simply asleep?" Mercury suggested.

"No," Percy cursed as he swiped the image away, "Julia is far too dedicated to sleep on the job. Plus she was holding a pen, she wouldn't just drop asleep with a pen in her hand."

"Agreed," Mercury turned back into Hermes, "I'm going to go to Olympus right now, I'll get back to you the moment I find out anything."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes as the God flashed away. He was left alone in the room with the unconscious greek demigods, his family. Percy walked to Thalia and sat down by her side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Percy whispered, "all this power, and I have no idea how to help you…..I promise you Thalia, I swear, I'll find a way to fix this. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Percy Jackson," a new voice called out behind him. Percy turned and there standing near the stairs was a woman dressed in a rainbow coloured dress with white wings behind her and rainbow coloured hair.

Percy looked at her name and title;

 **Iris, Goddess of rainbows**

 **Lv- ?**

"Iris," Percy nodded in acknowledgment.

"Did you mean it?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said? About doing whatever it take to fix it. Did you mean it?"

Percy nodded, "yes," he used his telekinetic powers to pull Waverider out of his pocket and flipped off the cap creating his trident, "why are you here?"

"To help you," Iris waved her hand and on the wall beside her opened a portal made of rainbow light, "come with me and I can help you bring them back."

"Back? Back from where?"

"From where he has taken them."

"Do you know who did this?"

Iris nodded, "yes. Morpheus, the god of sleep."

Percy was confused, "why did he do this?"

"Come with me demigod, and I will tell you."

Percy narrowed his eyes and the goddess, but put away his weapon. His lie detecting abilities didn't go off once when he talked to her. So either she was telling the truth or a very good liar, and Percy didn't care which it was. If she could help him get his family back he would gladly walk into a trap.

Percy walked to the goddess and faced the portal. He turned Iris, "is this is a trap I swear of the Styx you will regret it."

Thunder boomed outside. Iris however didn't look startled or scared. She simply nodded, "that is acceptable. Please, enter."

Percy turned to the portal and sighed. He walked into the rainbow portal and disappeared. Iris quickly followed suit closing the portal behind her.

Just then Chiron walked up to the Med bay and looked around. He looked around confused, "Percy? Where did you go?"

* * *

 **At Yancy Academy;**

Deep underneath the school in the hidden compartment that Churchill made, a cloud of black with red eyes woke up. If it had teeth it would have smiled.

Those demigods that it fought were fools. They had wasted so much energy fighting him. He didn't have to do anything, just pretend to be hurt, all the while he absorbed more and more of the stray mana they let loose.

It now had enough strength to leave this chamber, and so it did. It seeped up and through the cracks in the ground escaped the chamber and into the fresh air of the world. It looked around, the night was dark with a crescent moon hanging dimly in the night sky. Truly the perfect night to escape his prison.

Raum looked around, he was a in a school, presumably those children's school. If it was any other time he would have immediately had a feast eating on the souls of the children here, after all the pure virgin souls of the young were what he relished most, but he couldn't risk it. If those demigods knew he was alive they would track him and kill him, this time for good.

So regretfully Raum turned away from his buffet meal and flew to the border of the school. However as he was about to cross the school's grounds and achieve his freedom he suddenly crashed into an invisible barrier of sorts that shocked him so badly he felt actual pain in his body.

He was flung back into the school and quickly shook off the after effects. He growled as he looked around, " **what in Satan's name was that?!** "

"That was Churchill's final layer of protection for the world from you."

Raum looked around and saw a woman with blonde hair aproach him. She was very beautiful with full hips and a large pair of breasts which were just begging to be played with. If Raum had his physical body he would have had here right then, but alas, he couldn't have it all. Oh well, he could just eat her soul.

" **You will do nicely for a snack** ," Raum slurped as he charged at the blonde haired woman.

"You see when Churchill built this place he didn't mean for it to be a school, he meant for it to be your prison," the black cloud was almost upon her. Suddenly the woman's hair shifted from yellow to blue.

The woman's hand suddenly turned black as she grabbed the cloud with her bare hands. She then proceeded to smash him into the ground creating a crater big enough to fit a car. She raised her fist and began battling her fists into Raum's body.

" **ARGH** " he didn't understand what was happening. He felt pain, real pain, he didn't have to fake it like he did with those children. He didn't understand how she was able to hurt him, especially when he was nothing but a ball of smoke.

The woman eventually stopped. She wiped the sweat from her head and looked down at the beaten demon. "Inside every one of these bricks that layer the school's wall is a little inscription that is specifically designed to stop you from leaving this place. In other words this is and always was intended to be your grave."

" **You can't kill me! I'm a demon and you're just a-** " Raum stopped mid sentence as he noticed something. Her eyes, her eyes were sulphuric yellow, and the moment her eyes meet his Raum found himself paralyzed with fear.

" **No, no it can't be! This isn't possible! You should be dead!** "

The blue haired woman smiled as she snapped her fingers summoning a black sword. She raised it into the air and looked down at the demon, "tell Satan I said hello."

She brought it down and a demon's cry filled the night.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 15,400/15,400 (+2000) = 17,400**

 **Mana- 8,325/8,325 (+2000) = 10,325 (+20% more mana, +1,865) = 12,190**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-49 Exp- 127,050/150,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR- [Original- 150] 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

 **VIT-150 (+11+20)=181**

 **DEX-100(+11+20)=131**

 **INT-150**

 **WIS-100**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 50**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

* * *

 **Part two of the side story is over! Yeah! I always wondered if there was a Poseidon version of the Roman Eagle, and then I got the inspiration for this story!**

 **Plus you rememebr when Rick said the second world war was between the children of the big three?! Well then that means Hitler, Churchill and FDR were children of the big three! Hitler was obiously a child of Hades, Zeus would be too arrogant to let a son of Poseidon rule America, so that means Churchill, according to Rick, is a son of Poseidon!**

 **This shit is canon people!**

 **And I wander if you all got the hint about the hunters, wink wink. Also the Winchesters. Wink wink!**

 **Anyway now begins the main story line. Morpheus was always such an underused God, so I figured I might as well use him to begin the titan war. People are going to die, I promise you that. So many people, Percy will never rise higher, but also will fall so low.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: STOP LEAVING REQUESTS TO UPDATE THIS STORY IN MY OTHER STORIES! SERIOUSLY!**

 **Side note: the next chapter will not be posted for soem time, I'm tkeing great care to plan out the story, so until then STOP ASKING ME FOR UPDATES! some people go have a year without an update! GRR! It's like you want me to post crap!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

Percy walked out onto the other side of the portal and found himself on the top of a very tall lighthouse. The tower over looked a cliff below which was the raging sea. Percy smelt the fresh sea breeze as it hung in the air. He reached out to the sea and immediately connected with it, he used his powers as the son of Poseidon and found that he was somewhere just off the coast of Washington state.

"Come Percy, in here," Iris called as she stepped out of her portal and closed it behind her. She then walked into the lighthouse.

Percy walked into the lighthouse and instead of a giant beacon he found a circular table with twelve comfortable looking leather padded chairs around it and a hearth in the center warming up the room.

"What is this place?" Percy asked as he walked inside weary of an oncoming attack. He still wasn't convinced this wasn't a trap.

"This is where we meet," Iris as explained, "our own version of Olympus." she turned away from Percy and conjured up a rainbow. She spoke, "he's here," and vanished the multicoloured ray.

Suddenly the room light up light a christmas tree as many different coloured light filled it up. Percy barely managed to close his eyes in time, otherwise he was pretty sure he would have gone blind.

He opened them and standing before him were ten new figures sitting in the chair around the table. Percy didn't recognize them, but he didn't need to considering he could see their name floating above them;

 **Triton, Minor God of the Sea**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Nike, Goddess of victory**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Eirene, Goddess of peace**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Pothos, God of lust**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Eunomia, Goddess of good law and order**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Tyche, Goddess of luck**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Hecate, Goddess of magic and Mist**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Nemesis, Goddess of revenge**

 **Lv- ?**

 **Zephyrus, God of gentle west wind**

 **Lv- ?**

Percy was surrounded by 11 Gods in total, and once more they were all minor Gods. Percy looked at Iris and something inside him clicked.

"This isn't just a group of random gods is it?" Percy looked at the room, the table, the way they were all organized, this wasn't the first time they gathered here. There was only one logical conclusion, "this is a council of minor Gods."

Triton smirked, he turned to Tyche, the goddess of luck, "that's 20 drachma."

The goddess was dressed in a silver Harvard hoodie and grey slacks. She looked like a college freshman with silver hair and bright purple eyes. She sighed as she snapped her fingers summoning a bag of drachma's and tossing it to Triton, "I hate you."

The divine son of Poseidon grinned as he snapped his fingers sending his newly won money away. The God hadn't changed much from the last time Percy met him. He still had his green skin and black seaweed like hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a nothing but a pair of lifeguard trunks and blue flippers displaying his god like chiseled body.

"Okay," Percy looked at the Gods, "what the Hades is going on?"

"Percy Jackson," Eunomia, the Goddess of good law and peace walked to a seat on the table and sat down. She looked frighteningly similar to Kate, with her brown hair and sharp cheekbones. She wore a long coat with a business suit under it, she also had a gun strapped to her chest along with a golden shield proudly displayed on her belt, "we need to talk."

The other gods and goddess took that as their que to move. They each quickly found their seats and sat down leaving Percy standing at looking at them.

"I came here because Iris told me she would help me fix what happened to the demigods," Percy said as he looked at the minor deities, "are you guys going to help me do that?"

"We are," Eunomia nodded, "we believe we can help each other in this regard."

"Okay," Percy nodded, "first off who caused this?"

"We believe that one of our own has caused this chaos," Eirene, the goddess of peace spoke up. She wore a golden and white toga with a golden laurel on her head. On her shoulder was a white dove which seemed to radiate a sense of calmness and satisfaction that washed over PErcy and the rest of the Gods.

"One of your own?" Percy raised an eyebrow, "so a minor god caused this?"

"Indeed little brother," Triton nodded, "and as he is one of us, we believe it is our duty to fix this."

Percy blinked, "since when have you called me little brother?"

Triton smirked, "since you stopped being an embarrassment to father."

Percy rolled his eyes, "gee thanks Triton, that's some really deep brotherly advice there."

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Triton smriked.

"Now, back to business," Eunomia spoke drawing attention back to her, "the one who did this was Morpheus."

"The god of sleep?" Percy asked, "well, that would make sense, considering everyone feel asleep. It would make sense the God of sleep would be involved."

"Correct, accept Morpheus isn't the God of sleep, Hypnos is, Morpheus is the God of dreams and the unconscious, much more powerful and much more eccentric." Hecate, the goddess of magic and the Mist spoke. She was dressed in a black robe with blue runes stitched into the fabric. Besides her floated two torches with green fire burning in it and a pole cat sitting in front of her on the table.

"I see..." Percy nodded looking around, "and why exactly did he decide to go crazy?"

"Watch your tongue boy!" Nemesis yelled out as she slammed her hand into the table. She looked around 50 with a leather jacket and a bandana tied around her grey straw like hair. She wore red sunglasses behind which her eyes glowed like two ball of fire, "Morpheus is one of us! He most certainly did not go crazy!"

Percy narrowed his eyes at the goddess, "he made all the children of the Gods fall asleep. Some of them were working on something, he'll just a few minutes before my friends fell asleep we was fighting a demon, imagine if they had all dropped to the ground, they wouldn't have lasted a second. The demon would have ripped them into pieces."

Nemesis growled, "he isn't crazy."

"Yes, he is."

"Enough," Eirene, the goddess of peace whispered. Her voice was small and gentle, but everyone heard it. Slowly the anger that took over Nemesis's face went away as she sat back down. "We have not come here to discuss Morpheus's actions. We have come to try and save our children."

"And we must stay focused on target," Eunomia finished.

Percy sighed, "fine. Why did he do this in the first place?"

"Because he believed it was the only way to keep the demigod's safe," Harmonia spoke. She was the goddess of harmony, and unlike the other humanoid deities in the room she wasn't exactly normal. Harmonia took on the form of a snake with a pair of 60's purple shades stuck over her eyes and a rainbow bandana over her crown. Percy would have been freaked out a little bit, but after seeing talkings dog's, underwater monsters that could end planets and an interdimensional warlord his standards of freakyness was set pretty high.

"You see Kronos came to us with an offer," Harmonia continued, "he said that if we join him and support his war when he wins he would give us and our children a place in the new world he makes."

"And you denied him…...right?"

"Not at first," Nemesis growled. Perry shot her a look and she shoot one back, "what? Don't look at me like that kid! Don't tell me it wasn't a reasonable request! The Gods have never valued us! Our official title is _minor Gods!_ Do you think we owed them anything?!"

Percy shrugged, "I'm not one to judge, after all I can't stand half the Olympian's myself. But, they are still family, and one doesn't abandon family."

"Which is preciously why we denied their request," Eunomia spoke up. The way she acted and the way everyone shut up when she talked told Percy that the goddess was the leader, and if this council was lead by the goddess of good law you know they were in the right hands.

"Kronos didn't like being denied," Triton schooled, "he told us once the Olympians were defeated we would be next. Most of us took it as an ideal threat, but Morpheus…."

"But Morpheus disagreed," Iris picked up the story, "he believed that the Olympians were arrogant and uncaring enough to sacrifice their own children if it meant they would win the war. And if they sacrificed their children, ours would soon follow. We didn't know what to do, and that's where you came in."

Percy blinked, "me? Why me?"

"Simple," Tyche spoke up eating from a box of thai take out, "you are kind of like the leader of the Greek demigods, and while you aren't Roman, the Romans still respect you. We wanted to meet up with you before, ask you to stay out of this war, let the Titans and the Olympians sort their own mess out."

"You wanted me to make the demigods betray the gods?" Percy asked a little startled.

"Betray?" Eunomia raised an eyebrow, "why do you think it's betrayal to not want to die?"

"They are family Eunomia, we can't just-"

"-Precisely, they are family, you are their family. And they would send their own children into battle to die for them."

"So you would just let them die?"

The goddess shock her head, "they wouldn't die. Kronos may be powerful, but Zeus and the other's could still take them. No, the Olympians would not die, they would win and send the titan's back to Tartarus, and hundreds of demigods would have wasted their lives for nothing."

"And why should the demigods obey them anyway?" Nemesis asked, "the only reason I could guess is because of the protection they provide in their little camps. But what you don't understand is that we can provide the same protection, and we wouldn't want you to due for the privilege."

"The Olympians are flawed Percy," Triton spoke, "even our father is not….all there. They try, but in the end they see themselves as better than everyone else. Better than humans and better than minor gods."

"Enough!" Percy snapped, "I didn't come here to argue philosophy, I came here to get my friends back. So are you going to tell me how to do that or am I on my own?!"

The council of minor gods looked at each other as unspoken words were shared. Percy knew they were talking about him, he didn't like being ignored, but he dealt with it. Percy waited and soon Eunomia stood up and spoke.

"We don't know how you were not affected by Morpheus's speak, technically every demigod should be asleep right now. But if it turns out you are immune somehow to mis mental magic then you are probably the best one to help save the other demigods."

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Enter Morpheus's realm and save all the demigods!**

 **Rewards,**

 **300,000 Exp**

 **One random gift from the minor Gods**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **All the greek and roman demigods in the world will die from brain damage**

 **Kronos will win**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed on yes and pushed the notification away. "Okay, so now I know who did, why they did it and why I wasn't affected. Now I have one more question," Percy glared, "how do I get this son of a bitch?"

"Hypnos, the god of sleep can help us there," Triton spoke up as he and Iris got up and approached Percy. "He is weaker than Morpheus, true, but they share similar abilities. We get him to take us to Morpheus realm and you should be able to reached the demigods trapped within no problem."

Percy nodded, "great, are you two coming?"

"Hypnos is….dangerous," Iris hummed, "he is not very easy to work with. Triton and I will accompany you to him and will help get his services, after that though it will be up to you."

"Why can't you guys help?"

"Morpheus's realm is very unstable," Harmonia answered, "you see like his domain suggests it is a literal dream land. If one isn't careful they could destroy the entire place by making it collapse in on itself. That was why we were apposed to his plan in the first place, we won't risk trapping our children inside their own heads."

Percy nodded, "okay...makes sense."

"Come," Iris raised her hands summoning a rainbow coloured portal in front of Percy, "we have much to do."

Percy and Triton walked into the portal with Iris following behind. The portal closed leaving the remaining 9 gods by themselves.

"I don't like him," Nemesis growled as she sank into her chair.

"You don't like anyone," Harmonia replied.

"He's a good kid," Tyche spoke up finishing her food and tossing the empty take out cup away, "plus you hate everyone."

"Indeed, Percy Jackson has my faith," Eunomia nodded in acceptance, "he's smart and caring, a perfect combination for the kind of person we need to save our children."

"Oh please, you just like him because he works in a police station!" Nemesis yelled.

"True," Eunomia nodded, "and anyone who is so dedicated to serving justice at this age is deserving of respect."

"Either way nothing we say now will change what is about to happen," Eirene said as ashe walked out of the room and into the open air. She looked down at the sea and immediately the raging storm that was building died down giving way to calm winds and steady waves, "all we can do now is wait and see what the son of Poseidon does."

 **With Percy,**

Percy stepped out of the portal and found himself once again in an unfamiliar place. He was in the middle of a city, dusty, very windy. The street he was on looked abandoned and very poor, there was trash flowing freely on the street and graffiti on the wall.

From the short palm tree planted on the sidewalk Percy figured they were somewhere south, from the humid temperature he figured they were somewhere near the sea.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"Florida," Triton replied as he and Iris stepped out of the rainbow portal and started walking. Percy followed and the group quickly arrived in front of a old abandoned mattress store that seemed to be over run by dust bunnies and the occasional cockroach.

"Okay, that's both disgusting and unhygienic," Percy shivered.

"Hypnos isn't one for hygiene," Iris snapped her fingers causing the door to unlock. They walked into the dark building, Percy could barely see, but after Iris summoned a floating ball of light and rainbows the room burst into colour.

It was run down and very old. The wallpaper was coming off the wall with mold growing on the wood. The goddess and god walked forward uncaring but Percy was creeped out. He swore he saw a rat scurrying about in the shadows somewhere, he may be able to take on monsters, but this was another thing completely.

As Percy continued walking he remembered his latest adventure and what they had found inside. Percy looked at Triton, "Triton, after this we need to talk. I found something of dad's, I think he might want it back."

Triton turned back and raised an eyebrow, "what is that?"

"You remember the Roman's have the Eagle for Zeus? Well I discovered the symbol of Neptune, the 11th Legion Pegasus."

"What?!" Triton stopped dead on his tracks and turned to Percy, "where did you find it?!"

"Under my school," Percy shrugged.

"Why was it there?!"

"Well it seems my school was built by Churchill and he was apparently a son of Poseidon. He wanted a place for it be safe, so he decided to move it to US and build a school around it for protection."

Titon's green eyes looked completely stunned, "Churchill? Seriously? Damn...well it does make sense, bugger always was resourceful."

"We need to keep moving," Iris warned the son of Poseidon.

Triton nodded, "right," he looked at Percy, "come we can walk and talk."

They continued heading deeper into the building as Percy spoke up, "so you know him?"

Triton nodded, "yes. We were...well, not close as I would have liked, but it was enough. He had a giant weight on his shoulder, as we now know, so the Fates forbid anyone from our divine family to contact him. Father himself only had one chance to meet him, and that was only to tell him the truth. Sigh, maybe if we were closer...nevermind, that's all in the past now. You have it safe?"

Percy nodded, "it's in my inventory."

"Okay...do you plan on using it against Morpheus?"

Percy's eyes narrowed, "only if he threatens my friends."

Triton sighed, "fine...but please, use it only as a last resort. It's a very powerful object, if the other Gods knew off it they would remove it from your possession. It's your Trump card, keep it hidden for as long as possible, got that Percy?"

Percy nodded.

They walked deeper down the corridor eventually reaching a single steel door that was rusted all over. Iris walked up to the door and pressed her hand up against the door summoning a burst of rainbow light that destroyed the door blowing it off it's hinges;

 **BOOM!**

Percy winced as he blinked his temporary blindness away. He looked up and saw Iris and Triton walk in, guessing this was his cue Percy did the same.

The grimly and dirty hallway gave way to a clean and pristine white marble coated room. Every single spot in the room looked like it had a micro brush passed through it removing it off all dirt. There was no light in the room, their only source of light was Iris's floating ball.

Iris walked around to the side wall and flipped a switch turning on the brightest light's Percy had ever seen in his entire life. Percy's eyes shut close on reflex alone nearly blinding him. It took him a few seconds but he was able to finally open them again. The lights were high powers and placed on the ceiling in such a way that they enlightened every corner of the room.

In the center of the room was a pile of pillows each the size of a full grown human being. And curled up into a little ball in the middle of the pillow pile was a young man with white hair wearing blue striped pyjamas.

Percy looked at his title;

 **Hypnos, God of Sleep**

 **Lv- ?**

Percy blinked, "is that little shrimp really Hypnos?"

Iris nodded, "indeed he is. Triton, please wake him up."

Triton nodded. He bent down and dug his fingers into the two iron door Iris had blasted into the room. He lifted them with ease and walked to Hypnos' body before smashing the two doors together like a pair of hit-mats.

 **CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!** **CLACK!**

Percy's held his ears in pain, "how is he not awake yet?!" He yelled through the noise.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Iris told him as she closed her own ears.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes of continuous noise making on Triton's part, Hypnos started to stear. He got up and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Slowly he opened them revealing milky white eyes that seemed to be able to focus on everything and yet nothing.

Triton stepped back as the god of sleep looked at his guest. He gave a lazy smile with his eyes still half closed, "hello Iris, hello,yawn, Triton. And who is, yawn, this?"

Percy blinked, "I'm Percy...Percy Jackson."

"Yay," Hypnos yawned, "why are you all, yawn, here?"

"We need your help Hypnos," Iris told the God, "Morpheus has done it Hypnos...he actually went through with it. Right now every single demigod child in the world is unconscious, trapped in his realm. We need your help to bring them back."

Hypno's eyes looked just a little bit more awake, "I see. And how do you plan on doing that? Morpheus might have broken the rules allowing you Gods to interfere, but if anyone of you even steps into his realm you could potentially collapse it in on itself."

Triton nodded, "we know. That's why we're aren't going, we are sending Percy here to get back the demigods."

Hypnos turned his white gaze on Percy, "who exactly is Percy?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "you don't know? I mean come on, everyone in Olympus has at least heard about me."

"Hypnos doesn't get out much," Iris explained before turning to Hypnos, "Percy is a son of Poseidon and very powerful one at that. He's somehow the only one who has survived Morpheus' attack."

"I see," Hypnos didn't take his eyes off Percy, "and how old are you Percy?"

"14," Percy replied evenly.

"I see...then just two more years until the world ends. Lovely. Now, how exactly are you immune?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Triton spoke.

"Maybe, maybe...tell me Percy, what do you dream off?"

"I...I don't."

Hypnos raised a white eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I don't dream. I haven't since I learnt I was a demigod. I sleep when I can, but I don't dream."

"Wait really?" Triton asked, "that's...impossible. Everyone dreams, it's a part of life. Even God's dream."

"Yes, but Percy doesn't," Hypnos hummed, he waved his hand in front of Percy causing the demigod to glow white, "well from what I can tell he's telling the truth. He doesn't dream, so that's why Morpheus hasn't been able to take him into his realm as well."

"But how is that possible?" Iris asked curiously.

"I'm not sure,"Hypnos hummed, "but I sense a touch of….destiny from the boy...a touch of Fate."

Percy's eyes widened, Triton and Iris looked confused at Hypnos words but Percy knew what he meant. Hypnos winked at Percy and turned to the minor gods, "either way it doesn't matter. How he's immune isn't important, what is important is that Percy is probably the only one capable of entering Morpheus' realm and fighting the God on even ground."

"You mean you can do it? You can help me save my friends?" Percy asked.

Hypnos nodded, "yes Percy Jackson, I can."

 **Elsewhere;**

Thalia grumbled, "I swear to the Gods Bethany! Get down this instant or I swear, no video games for a month!"

"But mom!" a girl with long black hair and sea green eyes whined from on top of a apple tree. The girl wore pink leggings and a black t-shirt with 'Green Day', Thalia's favourite band, featured on it.

"No but's young lady! You are five years old and unlike your father you are not indestructible!"

"But dad told me you both did way more dangerous stuff!"

"Yes, but we are at least 12 years old when we did it! Now get down!"

Bethany puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, "you never let me do anything fun!"

"I let you fight a zombie the other day!"

"No, dad let me fight it!"

"And I didn't object to you fighting a zombie, you're welcome."

"Moooom, I'm already level 8! Dad said when he was level 8 he fought demons from hell!"

"Well your father didn't climb trees at level 8, if I remember he didn't do that till he was level 40. So get down here this instant!"

Bethany grumbled, a grunt similar to her mother, "fine," the girl jumped off the branch falling head first towards the ground. Thalia flinched in fear, but didn't move, she knew better. Suddenly air currently pulled around Bethany straightening her out and softening her landing. The girl landed gracefully like a feather and smiled at her mom.

Thalia couldn't help smiling back, "you just love scaring the shit out of me don't?" Bethany giggled and said nothing. Thalia shook her head, "whatever. Go inside, I'm made you some pancakes for breakfast."

"Blue?"

"Of course."

"Great! Thanks mom!" the girl waved at her mom rushing into the small cottage house that was next to the tree.

Just then the front door to the small cottage house opened revealing an older man in a suit and tie with a golden detective's badge clipped on his belt. His hair was short and his eyes sparkled sea green. He grinned at Bethany, "morning pumpkin."

"Morning dad!" Bethany yelled back as she rushed inside.

Percy chuckled as he walked towards Thalia, "she seems excited."

Thalia sighed, "she's starting school today Percy. Of course she's excited."

"Well that certainly is strange, last I remember the both of us hated school," Percy stepped behind Thalia wrapped her in his arms. The couple looked down the hill on top of which they built their house. Large plains of grass surrounded them, there wasn't a neighbour in sight, a luxury they could afford since everyone in their family had some form of quick transportation. Flying for Thalia while super speed for Percy and Bethany.

At the very edge of the horizon was a city surrounded by giant walls. This was Gardiner island, Percy had finished constructing the community and now it thrived as a home for demigods and supernatural creatures everywhere.

"Hm, well I wouldn't say hate," Thalia shivered as Percy kissed her neck, even after all this time he could still make her shiver at his touch.

"True...so...what's your plan for today?"

"I'm thinking after I drop Bethany off at school I need to check the data banks. Annabeth mentioned something in the system that tried to shut us down last night. They managed to shut it off, but they need my help identifying the bug."

Percy chuckled, "amazing, my wife the tech wizard. I always thought modern technology was more of Leo's thing?"

"The dog or the demigod?" Thalia and Percy chuckled.

Just then Bethany called out, "mom! Leo's licking me again!"

Percy and Thalia shared a looked before laughing out loud. Slowly they became quiet once more. Thalia sighed, "I didn't think we would make it Percy."

"Yeah….it didn't feel like that for a few years but...we did it," Percy turned her around and looked into her eyes, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world lighting girl."

"And don't you forget it seaweed brain," Thalia chuckled. She closed her eyes and leaned in kissing Percy. A surge of warmth surrounded her, she felt his arms hold her steady. It felt like sleeping on a cloud, but something was wrong...something was missing.

Thalia's mind began to blur, she remembered the times she kissed him. She remembered all of them. How it was almost supernatural they way he could make her putty in his arms. Now the kiss was amazing, but before it was divine. Something was wrong, something wasn't right.

Thalia's eyes snapped open as she pushed Percy away, "no!"

Percy blinked in confusion, "what's wrong Thalia? Did something happen?"

"You-you're not Percy," Thalia's eyes narrowed as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her can of mace. She transformed it into her spear and leveled it at the imposter, "who the fuck are you?"

"Thalia, sweet heart, are you okay? You're not making sense," Percy said as he tried to approach her only for Thali to take a swing at his head. Percy ducked quickly, but Thalia saw the speed at which he did that. The real Percy was much faster and the real Percy wouldn't have dodged, he would have simply caught her spear and disarmed her.

"Stay back," Thalia growled as she channeled lighting into her weapon, "stay back or I'll kill you."

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Bethany walked outside looking confused.

"Stay back Bethany," Thalia called out stepping in front of her daughter protectively, "something's wrong. This isn't your father. This is…..no..." 'I never had a daughter...I'm not a mother.'

Thalia looked at Bethany in horror, 'who is this?!' She backed away, "who are you?!"

"Mommy?" Bethenny asked looking scared with tears her eyes, "you're scaring me mommy."

Thalia flinched, "I'm sorry baby I-" 'No! Don't apologize! She isn't your daughter!'

Thalia narrowed her eyes, lighting coursed through her blood, "no! Get away from me!"

"Thalia calm down!" Percy roared as he stepped in front of Bethany, "you are going to hurt our daughter!"

"She's not my daughter!" Thalia roared out as she swung her spear at Percy who dodged the swing easily, "and you're not my Percy!" Thalia swung again, the thing with Percy's face moved backwards but ended up tripping on itself falling on it's back.

Thalia ran up and shoved her heel into him fixing him on the ground. She raised her spear up and leveled it's electric tip on 'Percy's' neck, "die!"

Thalia trusted the spear down and for a second doubt clouded her mind, 'wait! What am I doing?! This is Percy! My Percy! My...no...not my Percy! Not my life! Not my daughter!'

And suddenly reality itself exploded.

Thalia gasped. She couldn't see. Whiteness clouded her vision. She couldn't breath, something warm and silky ran down her throat, she was suffocating, and yet she didn't feel like she was being choked.

She pushed her hands out, desperately trying ot pulled herself out of wherever she was. She could feel something, a cold breeze just outside her gelatinous prison. She broke through the white continent and suddenly the cover snapped causing her to be shoved down.

Thalia fell down on the metal floor as she began to pant. She coughed, spitting out what felt like volumes of the white milky substance she was drowned in. She panted and looked up, she found a pod around her height hanging above her head. It's cover was torn apart, inside was that milky white substance she was immersed in, she was trapped in that thing.

She got back up and realised she was in a hallway of some kind. The hallway was big enough for a four lane highway to fit inside. It's wall were red and purple, the colors mixing and churning, almost in a hypnotic way. And hanging from the ceiling of the hallway wasn't just one pod but hundreds.

Each of the pods had a shadowy silhouette inside of it, and each of them were hanging by a long thick cord which pulsated blue with energy.

'Where am I?' Thalia asked herself as she got back on her feet. They were shaky, but after a few steps she found herself able of walk without issue. It was like her feet were asleep, in fact it felt like she had just gotten a well rested nap. She was very energized, whatever that pod did to her at least she got a good night's sleep out of it.

Thalia looked around, 'okay, so what's the last thing I remember? I think...it was me, and Percy. We had just defeated that demon and said goodbye to Christy, John and Jet. We were walking back when suddenly I felt sleepy...super sleepy. And not just me, Michael and Clarisse felt it too. They fell asleep before me. And Percy...he wasn't affected though.'

Thalia cursed, 'okay, whatever is going on I can deal with it. If someone kidnapped me then Percy is probably on his way right now. The best thing for me to do right now is survive, find a way out of this place, maybe find Michael and Clarisse, assuming they are here as well.'

Thalia quickly began walking down the hallway trying to find an exit. SO far there seemed to be no end to the giant corridor, it twisted and turned and seemingly went on forever. Thalia found herself walking for what felt like hours, but she knew it had only been minutes.

Thalia grumbled, 'where the Hades is the exit?!' she kept walking and eventually the hallway narrowed down until it back the size of a normal school hallway with a double door near the end.

Thalia was weary, nothing good can come of this. She reached for her can of mace and bracelet and activated them arming herself with her shield and spear. She walked to the door and slowly pushed it open peeping to the other side. Thalia's eyes widened, she saw nothing, nothing but darkness, and then suddenly something pulled her forwards.

"AHHH!" Thalia yelled out as she was sent flying through the darkness. She dropped her spear into the bottomless pit below her as she flew across the dark void. She went head over heels and flew faster and faster.

Suddenly the darkness gave way to light and then suddenly Thalia was throne onto the floor made of marble as she rolled before getting back up and looking around. She was inside what looked like a king's chamber. The room was decorated like it belonged to the 18th century filled with paintings and beautifully designed furniture. The room had a cupboard the size of a small car and a marble bathtub big enough for ten. Oddly enough the room didn't have a bed.

"Welcome daughter of Zeus, I should have expected you of all people would have escaped."

Thalia snapped her fingers summoning and chain of lighting she turned and crouched ready to attack at a moment's notice. She saw a man standing near one corner of the room smiling at her like he had not a care in the world.

The man was dressed in a fine expensive looking suit, the kind Thalia's father wore on a daily basis. His face was black and had no features, like a shadow come alive. And on his back were a pair of giant wings of black and white three times bigger than his body.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "who the Hades are you?"

"I am Morpheus," the man pushed off the wall and bowed, "the god of dreams. Perhaps you have heard of me."

Thalia's eyes widened, "you're a god." she lowered her hands and stopped channeling her lighting, "sorry about the light show, wasn't sure. Where am I?"

"You are somewhere safe," Morpheus nodded to her, "here no one can come after you. Not the Gods, not any kind of monster and most certainly not Kronos."

"Then...this is your realm?"

Morpheus nodded, "indeed it is."

Thalia's eyes went wide, she immediately was on the offensive once more channeling lighting into her closed fists, "then you are the one who kidnapped me!"

"Well that would mean you didn't come here of your own desire," Morpheus said looking unfazed by the lighting in Thalia's hands.

"What?! I don't even remember getting here! Last thing I remember was falling asleep in Percy's arms!"

"Indeed, and after that you did what you always do when falling asleep. Come into my realm," Morpheus snapped his fingers and the richly decorated room disappeared. Thalia found herself floating in mid air once more with nothing to support her.

Out of reflex she flinched, she conquered her fear of height but it was still there, and right now it was very strong. She watched as slowly the world around her began to shirk. The darkness gave way to the hallway again which then became smaller and smaller into the size of a planet.

The planet was covered with hallways running across it like roads. Those white pods hung above the hallways and between the small paths was nothing but darkness.

Thalia looked to Morpheus, "this is your realm?"

Morpheus nodded, "indeed, it is. Every God has one, but other than fellow immortals no one is allowed to visit. A rule the Fates enforce quite strongly. But I am an acception, my realm is accessible to all humans once they sleep. Their minds come here, and they dream."

"That pod," Thalia said in horror, "you're saying I've been it before?"

Morpheus nodded, "everyday since the day you were born. When you sleep you dream. And if you dream, that means you come here."

"T-then how did I wake up?" Thalia asked, "how am I standing here talking to you?"

"A mistake on my path," Morpheus admitted, "you see I am a bit strained right now. My powers are weakening. Usually I would be able to hold you in check just fine, but now...well I'm stretched a bit thin as they say. You are one of the most powerful demigods I have ever seen, your will was strong enough to break you out of my hold."

"But...Michael and Clarisse...they fell asleep before I did. They...you did that didn't you?!" Thalia roared, "why?! Why did you pull us into your realm?!"

"To protect you," Morpheus spoke as he spread his wings, "you of all people must understand Thalia."

"What do you mean?!"

The god sighed, "months ago Kronos came to us minor demigods with a deal. An offer, he would give us the attention and respect we deserve, and in return we must support him in the war with the Olympians."

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Wouldn't you?" Morpheus shot back, "if you were ridiculed every single day of your existence, if you were called a 'minor' as your official title, though you are a hundred times more important that they claim you to be? If your children were forced to live together, unrecognized for the power they hold within...if they were called nothing more than 'unclaimed'...wouldn't you rebel?"

"I….maybe...but that still wouldn't excuse betraying the world to a, a madman!"

"We thought so as well," Morpheus nodded, "we asked for more time, but we had decided, we would never join Kronos."

"Who's we?"

"The council of minor God."

"You have a council of minor Gods?"

"Yes, or did you think we all just existed for the service of the great Olympians?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "so the council members rejected the offer...I'm guessing you didn't?"

"No, I did as well...at first. But then I realised, why should my children suffer for the hubris of the Gods? Why must innocent blood be spilt? Blood of children that have never even gotten a chance to live?"

Thalia stopped glaring, her lighting started to fritze out. She unclenched her fists. She looked at the god, this faceless being and realised that he might in fact have point.

"So I made a deal with Kronos," Morpheus continued, "if I brought every single demigod in the world into my realm and kept them there then he would promised me that he would not hurt them ever again. He would take his fight to the Gods themselves and leave the minor Gods and the demigods out of it, for good."

"Y-you kidnapped us...to protect us?"

Morpheus nodded, "indeed I did. I took your mind and locked them here. Your bodies will be alright, unharmed and untouched. When the war is over you will all awaken and you can begin again, away from the Gods, away from this war."

Thalia looked at the world below here, the world of dreams. The white pods that littered the surface of the world, those were all demigods, Greek and Roman. She understood now, she realized what he had done.

"You...you saved us," Thalia finally said as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

Morpheus nodded, "yes...I did."

Tears fell down Thalia's cheeks, "t-thank you." She walked forward and moved closer to Morpheus.

"You need not thank me child...we are family, this is what family does," Morpheus spread his arms wide as Thalia moved to hug him. She lowered her head and bent down, Morpheus slowly closed his arms around her, when suddenly Thalia brought her elbow up into the man's jaw.

Thalia was surprised to see her elbow go through Morpheus's face, almost like it wasn't there. Thalia quickly moved back and summoned lighting to surround her.

"Why did you do that?" Morpheus asked with a hint of anger in his voice, "I'm trying to save you!"

"Because you're fuckign insane!" Thalia roared back and she charged forward and threw a punch at Morpheus head.

"What do you mean?" Morpheus asked as he dodged the punch, "I saved you! All of you!"

"And what about the world?!" Thalia asked as she swung her leg at his head only the God to flap his wings and dash backwards, "what about the thousands, if not millions of humans that will die because of the battle between the gods and the Titans?!"

"Who cares about the humans?!" Morpheus roared as he snapped his wings forward sending sharp metallic feathers at Thalia.

"I do! I'm one of them!" Thalia ducked to the size of a ball placing Aegis in front of her. The feather bounced off the indestructable weapon, Thalia quickly charged forward sending a bolt of lightning forward.

"Some will die, yes, but you will still live! We will still live!" Morpheus easily dodged the lightning bolt, but Thalia had covered the gap between them quickly as she began fighting him once more.

"So you expect me to just sit by and allow genocide to happen?!" Thalia asked as she pushed Morpheus chest only for the lighting covered fist to pass through unfazed. But just then the lighting started to explode outwards, Thalia smiled, the lighting was draining into the god.

"ARGH!" Morpheus roared in pain as he smacked Thalia with one of his wings sending her flying back.

"You might have saved us, but the rest of the world will suffer for that," Thalia felt pain, all over, how did that little pat from his wings cause so much damage?!'

"So what?!" Morpheus growled as he leaped forward and grabbed THalia by the shoulders.

"Wrong move featherbrain!" Thalia roared as she exploded with lighting shocking the minor god. Morpheus roared in pain, but he pushed through bringing Thalia flying down back to the dream world and into the fancy looking room.

Morpheus slammed Thalia down into the floor breaking the girls back. The room shock, but the floor below didn't break from the impact. Thalia gasped in pain as she laid there motionless.

"Don't worry," Morpheus said as he walked away, "the pain is temporary, remember this isn't even your real body, just a mental projection from your mind. You will heal in minutes."

Thalia gasped through the pain, "I hate you so much."

Morpheus growled, "why? Why do you hate me?! I only did this for you and my family!"

"Because you didn't think about anyone else! The humans-"

"-Will survive!"

"No they won't! Not after Kronos! You know how he is, do you really think he will stand the followers of the Gods to exist long after they have died?! He would kill them just to make sure they don't rise up against him."

"T-they wouldn't do something like, they are only human!"

Thalia groaned, she could feel her body heal already, "yes, and we demigods are half humans. We are strong, not because of our divine side, but because of our human side. I-I was once like you, I couldn't care for what happened to the humans...but now, after living with them, trying to be one of them, I realise I am as much a human as I am god."

"You don't know what you speak off," Morpheus growled, "humanity isn't a blessing, it's a plague. It's the only thing keeping you from realising your potential to be a God. Why do you care for it?"

Thalia slowly got back up, her body was still in pain, but she smiled, "I once had the same question you know. I asked Percy, 'Why should we care? The humans don't care for us, why should we care for them?' And you know what he said? He said, 'because we are them'. He believes in them, I believe in them. Every single demigod, we don't just belong to the divine world, we also belong to the human world. And we would fight to protect both."

Morpheus remained silent. He meet Thalia's eyes and felt them pierce into his soul. Zeus always looked down on Morpheus, but never once did the God fell superior to Morpheus. But now, the way Thalia looked at him, he felt like dirt.

"You can't leave this room, so don't bother trying," Morpheus finally spoke up as he walked away, "the cupboard is filled with books and there is running water, in case you wish for a bath, though you don't really need one, but I find it a common dream to feel refreshed. You don't need to eat or drink, and since you are technically asleep you will not need to do that as well. You will stay here for now until I can find a way to put you back under your dream."

Thalia looked up at the retreating god, "Morpheus, before you go can you answer me something?" The God stopped and looked over his shoulder. Thalia sighed 'guess that's a yes', "you said I was a the strongest demigod you ever meet, tell me does that include Percy Jackson?"

"Correction, I said you were _one_ of the most powerful demigods I have ever meet. And no, it doesn't include Percy Jackson."

"And why not?"

"Because...because I haven't been able to get him here for some time. I have heard stories of his deeds, but have never seen his strength for myself."

Thalia chuckled, she smiled, "oh, well then I guess I won't be staying here for long after all."

"Why is that?"

"Because if Percy isn't here in your 'dream pods', then that means he's awake. And if he is then that means he's coming for me, which means that he's coming for all of us."

"One demigod won't change a thing. In this world I am God."

"So what if your God? He's Percy Jackson. He fought demons from hell and Elder Gods. He traveled across worlds to return to me, you think he won't come here as well? He will, and when he does you will regret ever laying a finger on me or any other demigod!"

Morpheus growled, "we shall see girl," his form then started to fade before disappearing completely. Thalia sighed she looked around the boring room. It wasn't all that bad, the worst part is the room looked like it belonged to an old woman from the 18th century.

'Wherever you are Percy, please hurry up,' Thalia prayed to her father, something she rarely did. But the situation definitely called for it.

 **With Percy;**

Percy sneezed, he rubbed his nose and sniffed, 'either I'm getting a cold for the first time in three years or someone is thinking about me. My guess would be Thalia….don't worry baby, I'm coming.'

"You okay Percy?" Triton asked.

"Fine," Percy nodded.

Hypnos's room had changed, the pillows had been pushed to the side with Hypnos levitating in the center which had been cleared out.

"Hypnos said it would take awhile for him to form the bridge Percy," Iris hald his shoulder, "calm yourself. Worrying will not help."

"I know, but I can't help it, you know," Percy grumbled, "an attack of this scale, and there was no warning. One minutes everyone was fine, the next they dropped like flies."

"Relax baby brother, you will do fine," Triton assured him, "just get in, find Morpheus and get out."

"Yeah, got it. But seriously Triton, the whole compassion thing is kind of freaking me out," Percy chuckled.

Triton nodded, "I understand. I realise that I came off very negative before, it's just that as history tells there haven't really been that many….good demigod sons of Poseidon."

"You mean Orpheus?"

Triton nodded, "him and others like him. So I judged you before I truly got to know you. For that I apologize."

Percy shrugged, "doesn't matter Triton, can't blame you can I?"

Triton nodded, "thank you Percy….how're you must know, this doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to date Mera."

Percy's eyes went wide, "dude, I have a girlfriend!"

"And?"

"I'm in love with her!"

"Still doesn't mean you won't cheat on her."

"Yes! That's exactly what that means!"

"What are you saying my Mera isn't worthy of your love?" Triton glared down at Percy.

"No! I mean, yes? I mean….fuck!"

Iris chuckled into her hands, "you two are the strangest pair of siblings I have ever seen."

Before Percy or Trition could respond Hypnos spoke up, "I'm ready."

Everyone became serious as Percy stepped forward, "what's the plan?"

"Morpheus realm is like any other, it exists outside normal reality, much like other realms of God, but it is accessible to everyone once they sleep. That's the easy part, the difficult part is getting you to dream."

Percy nodded, "okay...and how are we going to do that?"

"Leave that to me Percy. I'll make you a way into Morpheus's realm, once there it is up to you to find and save the demigods."

Percy nodded, "okay, sounds pretty straight forward. What's the catch?"

Hypnos gave a sleepy smile, "you can't bring anything you're not sleepin in with you. So if there is something you need, I suggest you have it with you when you sleep."

Percy nodded, "I see," 'so no inventory huh? I'll be stuck with just Riptide and Waverider, but that should be enough.'

"Percy, why don't you take out father's Pegasus as well?" Triton suggested.

"Wait why? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"No really. Remember Percy this isn't the real world, it's Morpheus's realm. He controls all, if he wishes he could remove all water in that place limiting your arsenal and taking away your most powerful weapon. Take the Pegasus with you, you will need it's power."

Percy nodded, "alright then...well if I'm going to fight a god, might as well go all out then," Percy said as he opened his inventory and pulled out the sea stone green symbol of power.

The Gods gasped at it's beauty, even they weren't free from it's gaze.

"Amazing," Iris whispered.

"Never in all my years did I think I would see this again," Triton admitted, "father will be pleased Percy."

Percy nodded, "I'm sure he will," Percy then reached into his inventory once more and took out his gauntlet. He put it on his left hand and flexed smiling at the familiar feeling. "Tsunami!"

The gauntlet exploded forward covering Percy with silk and metal. Soon he stood there covered head to toe in black armor with white highlights,

Ping!

 **Bonuses activated!**

 **+20% MP**

 **+10% HP**

 **+70% Elvish magic**

 **+5 Dex**

 **+2 Str**

 **+3 Vit**

 **+2 levels for water, ice, shadow and earthquake control**

Percy opened the helmet and looked to Hypnos, "I'm ready. Send me in."

The god of sleep nodded, "understood. Please, sit down."

Percy sat down cross legged as he held up the staff of Neptune with his right hand. Hypnos floated down and sat in front of Percy. He slowly began to chant in tongues Percy didn't recognize as Percy started to glow white.

Slowly Percy felt his eyes grow heavy. His head started to bob back and forth as he grew more and more sleepy. Percy didn't fight it, he let the sleep take over. Finally Percy's head fell forward, sleep had taken him.

Hypnos sighed, "it is done."

Triton and Iris sighed in relief. "We need to inform the minor council at once," Iris told Triton who nodded in agreement. She snapped her fingers in tending to summon a rainbow. But nothing came out, Iris frowned and tried again and again but still nothing happened.

"What's wrong Iris?" Trition asked.

"My powers, it's not working. I can't seem to contact anyone via my messages."

"But why is this happening?"

"I'm sorry, I believe that' my doing," Hypnos said as he got to his feet smiling, "you see I blocked your powers. This is my little home you see, I have made this place Iris message proof. Don't want unwanted calls while napping."

"Oh, I see," Iris sighed in relief, "thank Chaos. Could you please drop the wards Hypnos? I will be just a minute."

Hypnos shook his head, "no can do Iris. Don't want to risk you and Triton leaking anything. Well I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end, after all you won't be alive to do that."

Triton narrowed his eyes, "Hypnos what are you." Suddenly one of Hypnos pillow flew threw the air and hit triton across the head. The pillow then suddenly began to glow orange, before it grew bigger and bigger, and then;

 **BOOM!**

Triton was sent flying back as the pillow exploded. "Triton!" Iris called out as she quickly went to his side. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt," triton growled as she slowly got up. He held his head, he was bleeding from his temple, his ichor died his black hair gold.

"Hypnos! Why did you do that?! We are your friends!" Iris cried in anger.

"Simple Iris, because you are not my friends, you aren't even my allies," Hypnos smiled.

"I-I don't understand."

"Kronos," Triton spat out, "he's on the Titan's side."

Hypnos nodded, "correct son of the sea, I am on their side. Now, die," he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of white light. Suddenly every pillow in the room started to vibrate and glow orange.

"We need to get out of here now!" Triton called out as he got to his feet.

Iris grabbed Percy and tried to teleport only to find that she couldn't', "he blocked all form of travel! We can't teleport!"

Triton's eyes went wide. The pillow glowed brighter and brighter as they started to heat up even more. Triton jumped on Iris and Percy, "get down!"

And then the room went up in flames.

 **BOOOOM!**

 **Dream Land;**

Percy sighed, "for the last time Kate, no, I don't know what Castle got you for your birthday."

"You sure? Can't you just read his mind or something?" Kates asked as they walked into her office in the 12th Precinct.

"My powers don't work like that Kate, you know that."

"Right right, anyway, back to business," Kate picked up a file on her desk and looked it over, "where are we with the Simpsons case?"

"Well I have a pretty good lead right now, but I would like some time before giving any promises."

"And by that you mean wait until the killer strikes again and catch them in the act."

Percy grinned, "you know me so well captain."

Kate chuckled, "I should. After all I did train you. Alright, be careful and if this plan even hints at risking the lives of other people I want you to scrap it and go for the killer directly, got it?"

Percy nodded, "got it. Anything else captain?"

"Actually there is, George! Come in," Kate called out.

In walked a man with brown hair and purple eyes. He was pale and stood around 5 feet, very short, especially compared to Percy's impressive 6 feet. The short man wasn't fully human though judging by his large hands and feet, Percy could also sense magic roll off him, he resembled a nature spirit of some kind, if he was to guess George was a dwarf.

"This is George, a dwarf from the underground colony in New Surp. He's a magical being, like you, so the department thought it would be best if you two worked together."

Percy shrugged, "you do know I don't really need a partner right?"

"You are literally the best cop we have on staff Percy. Even before you officially became a cop you were catching criminals. Plus you know how to use your powers to help in an investigation, which is something most magical cadets joining the force has no experience with. I want George to learn from you and after he has enough experience I'll take him off your hands."

Percy nodded, "alright, sounds good captain. I'll get going then," he walked away and turned around, "coming George?"

"Y-yes sir!" the dwarf replied as he quickly followed Percy out.

"Mark I need that report on the lab analysis by noon?" Percy called out as he walked to his desk.

"Hey just because you have super speed doesn't mean the rest of us do!" Mark, a son of Ares shout back.

Percy chuckled, "yeah yeah, just get it done."

George quickly walked besides Percy, "I just want to say ser, it's an honour. I mean, Gods be praised, you're Percy Jackson! You saved the freaking world!"

Percy chuckled, "well not really. My wife did that, I just made sure nobody killed her while that happened."

George nodded, "right ser. Honestly I'm surprised I got you as my partner, I've heard about the things you did, bringing the divine world out of hiding. Helping the mortals and the supernatural worlds coexists, you're a hero back in my town ser!"

Percy smiled, "well here am I your partner George, and nothing else. Got that?"

George nodded, "sir yes sir." the Drawk saluted, Percy couldn't' help chuckling.

"Enough of that, time to get to business. Now unless my memory is foggy your people are excelt with mud and the like yes?"

"Yes sir, if there is one thing we know it's our dirt."

Percy nodded, "good. In the crime scene we found trace amount of dirt on the victim's clothes. I believe it's from Central Park, but I want a second opinion. Go down to the morgue, the medical examiner in charge, one Alexis Castle will help you finding the body. Use your powers to find out where exactly the dirt is from. Got it?"

George nodded, "got it."

"Good, no go," the dwarf quickly walked away, "oh and George, welcome to the NYPD-supernatural crimes unit."

George smiled, "thank you ser."

Percy smiled watching the drawk power walk to the morgue, if nothing else the little guy had spirit and that is truly what counted in the end.

Percy felt his smart phone ring, he pulled it out and found the caller ID displaying a picture of Thalia and himself on their wedding day. The daughter of lighting hated the white dress, even though Percy and rest of the guests swore she looked like an angel from heaven. And considering they actually knew what angels looked like now that was saying a lot.

Percy picked up the call, "hello sweetheart."

"Your daughter is climbing trees again," Thalia grumbled.

Percy chuckled, "well I'm sorry who was it again that told her that Gaea might wake up any moment and try and swallow her hole?"

"Hey it was a good motivator to make her fly at the time!" Thalia shot back.

Percy rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll come over and help get her down."

"Don't you have work?"

"No, just a little paperwork, besides I can always take an early lunch," Percy got up and put on his jacket, "see you in a bit."

"Great, oh and could you please pick up some eggs on the way home? We ran out."

"Got it, love you."

"Love you."

Percy put away his phone and put a hand up, "ID create: Time Dilation!" he entered the partial time frozen red world of his and took off in a rush of speed.

Percy smiled as he ran passed the reconstructed New York. There were no buildings here, bigger than ever. People now lived side by side with that which they called monsters. The world was finally at peace, and it was all thanks to Percy and his friends.

It was soo good, it was almost like a dream. A dream he didn't want to wake up from.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 15,400/15,400 (+2000) = 17,400**

 **Mana- 8,325/8,325 (+2000) = 10,325 (+20% more mana, +1,865) = 12,190**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-49 Exp- 127,050/150,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR- [Original- 150] 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

 **VIT-150 (+11+20)=181**

 **DEX-100(+11+20)=131**

 **INT-150**

 **WIS-100**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 50**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has ADHD and Dyslexia making it difficult for him to sit still in class, that has since changed, he is now considered a genius in battle and is considered very academically gifted. Percy loves his mother, and every demigod in camp and will do anything to protect them all.**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy my Christmas gift to you all! Also one more thing, THE STORY OFFICIALLY TURNS ONE YEAR OLD TODAY! WE DID IT!**

 **Thank you all who stayed with me so far, it means a lot to me that you still read this story, I'm sorry the updates aren't as frequent as you would like, but I don't want to publish crap for you guys.**

 **So enjoy our one year anniversary all! And review to your heart's content! I enjoyed the dream sequences a lot, hope you do too!**


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

Percy sighed as he fell back on the couch losing his tie. He looked over at the kitchen counter and waved his hand pulling a glass out of the cupboard telepathically and bringing it to him. He then filled the glass with water before taking a drink of the pure creation.

"Long day?" Thalia asked as she walked in and sat down next to Percy. The demigoddess had aged well. She still had her hair in a pixie cut, but Percy liked it that way. It reminded him of when they first met. Her breasts had grown two more sizes from child birth while her hips had also grown wider. She looked far more mature now, and Percy swore she related to Aphrodite in some form.

"You bet," Percy grumbled as she put his arm around Thalia pulling her close. "Had a new member join the department, a dwarf. Ended up becoming his new partner."

"Kate's doing?"

Percy nodded, "yup. How did you know?"

"Because you hate partners. You prefer to work alone."

"Well I like to think of it as because I already have a partner," Percy said kissing Thalia who chuckled.

"Don't forget Micheal and Clarisse are coming over tonight, as well as Annabeth and Luke."

Percy groaned, "right, today's the day we kicked Kronos's ass. Forgot about that."

"We were in a fight for the sake of the world, and you forgot?"

Percy shrugged, "hey can you blame me for wanting forget that day?"

Thalia sighed, "not really no. Anyway come on, get up. Bethany wants you to make her a cake, and I really don't want her to start crying again."

Percy groaned, "oh come on. I just got back."

"Oh don't play coy with me Mr Jackson," Thalia warned as she walked to the kitchen, "I know your limits, and you haven't come close to reaching them yet."

Percy grumbled, "fine, Mrs. Jackson. I suppose my cooking skills are legendary after all."

Thalia smiled, "well it's your own fault really, who told you to have such a high skill rate in baking?"

Percy stuck his tongue out, he waved his hand causing all the cupboards in the kitchen to spring open as different items started to float out and set itself down on the counter.

Percy quickly tied an apron on, "so what happened at work today?"

"Nothing much," Thalia told him as she cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl, "Annabeth wanted me to look into something, said she found a bug in our system."

"Hm, and?"

"Just a worm, nothing the 'goddess of the net' can't handle."

"I still can't believe people call you that."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm the best computer geek in the goddamn world!"

"It is when your father's the king of Gods and pulled a few strings with Athena to plant the knowledge in your head."

"And I suppose having The Fates giving you the powers to become a God is totally fair?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

Percy started to whistle as he avoided making eye contact with his wife. The woman chuckled as she and her husband slowly began to make dinner for their guests.

"Pass the salt will you?" Percy asked.

"Salt? Aren't you making a cake?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to make the cream sour."

"What?! Why are you doing that?!"

"Because the foam is way to sweet, I may have added way too much sugar and vanilla extract."

"Fine, just don't over do it." Thalia gumbled.

Percy looked over his wife's shoulder, "what are you making for dinner?"

"Chicken pot pie," Thalia replied.

"Nice, can you make some fries with that?"

"Carefull with the junk food Percy, you're going to end up fat at this rate."

"Oh please, I literally run at the speed of sound to get to work. I don't think a couple of extra fries is going to bother me much."

"It is when you eat for ten men."

"Hey I don't say anything when you stuff your face with pancakes!"

"That's because pancakes are the food of Gods!"

"Ambrosia is the food of the Gods."

"You know what I mean," Thalia grumbled.

Percy chuckled, "I do." Percy began whipping cream at super speed causing a little to spill on his face.

Thalia chuckled, "be careful Percy, or else you're going to end up looking like Khonie after her date with Leo." Percy and Thalia chuckled, she used her finger to wipe of the cream from his face, swallowing it, "hm not bad. You didn't make it too bitter."

Percy smiled, "I see, so you like the bitter white creamy stuff?"

Thalia blushed but rolled her eyes, "you are still such a perv Percy."

Percy chuckled, "well in my defence you made me this way."

"What?! Bullshit!"

"Yeah, remember? It's all because of you," Percy pretended to cry, "you took my innocence, I was just a little boy, sniff sniff."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "really? And was it that same little boy who asked me to sex with him every chance he got? Do you even remember how many times we almost got caught?!"

"Hey that was because of Goblin's Growth and you know it!"

"You were a beast Percy," Thalia shivered, "I swear even after all this time you still act like a horny little boy."

"Well excuse me for getting turned on," Percy huffed, he looked at the stairs and sent a wave of mana out. He could tell Bethany and her friends were all upstairs playing. Percy smiled, he bent down and whispered in Thalia's ear, "you know, if you want I could take us into my time dilation ID for a few seconds."

Thalia's cheeks tinted red, "seriously Percy? Now?"

"Why not," Percy wrapped his arms around Thalia, "I swear Thalia you just look sexier and sexier day by day. I thought you were hot before, but now, damn, if I was still 13 I would faint from lack of blood flow to the brain every time I saw you."

Thalia groaned, "Percy, Bethany will get suspicious."

"We can be quick," Percy kissed her neck and slowly brought it upwards, "if you want I can even..." Percy whispered into her ears causing Thalia to grow crimson.

Thalia broke out of Percy grip and turned around. Percy was surprised, 'did I take it too far?' But just then Thalia jumped on him throwing her legs around his hips and her hands around his neck. She kissed him so hard Percy hit the counter behind him.

Thalia broke the kiss, "five minutes."

Percy grinned, "you got it." And in a flash of light they were gone.

 **A few hours later;**

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" Bethany called out as she ran to the door opening it revealing an older couple.

The man had sandy blonde hair with a small scar on his cheek while the woman had stormy grey eyes with her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. The man looked old, but still handsome dressed in an expensive suit. The woman wore a lab coat over a sweater and a pair of jeans.

Bethany smiled, "heya Uncle Luke! Aunt Anne!"

Luke grinned, "hiya kiddo!" he scooped her into his arms and grinned, "how have you been?"

"Fine uncle Luke," Bethany chuckled, "where's aunt Christy?"

"Oh she couldn't make it pumpkin, she's taking care of Andrew."

"Why did something happen to him?"

"Oh no sweetie, you see Andrew is just very young, he can't stay awake for long. So aunt Christy didn't want him going outside today."

"Okay, I'm glad he's okay, I like playing with him!" Bethany smiled.

"Well I'll be sure to bring him along next time," Luke smiled as he put her down.

"Where are your parents Bethany?" Annabeth asked looking around.

"Here Annabeth!" Thalia called out as she and Percy walked out of the kitchen to greet their guests.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, Thalia's apron looked hastily tied on along with her crumpled shirt. Percy's shirt was untucked, something Percy never did when he was working. Annabeth sighed, "really you guys? Again?"

Thalia hit Percy on the chest, "told you they would notice."

Percy chuckled, "hey super speed can only do so much."

"Were you guys hunting again?" Bethany asked her parents with innocent eyes.

Thalia smiled, "yes honey, daddy and I were hunting monsters again."

"Which was it this time? The 60 foot look Snake of the damned?" Luke asked stuffing a chuckle.

Percy smiled, "no, it was the 100 foot one, but in the end not a problem for Thalia and I?" Percy and Luke laughed while Thalia looked she was going to murder the two of them.

Percy and Thalia quickly went to the kitchen while Bethany went upstairs to play with her friends. Luke and Annabeth poured themselves glasses of wine as they sat next to the counter overlooking the kitchen.

"How's work Annabeth?" Percy asked as he finished up the cake he was making.

"Not bad," Annabeth replied.

"Really? Nothing exciting happened?" Luke sounded surprised, "you're the mayor of Gardiner island Annabeth, surely something is going on?"

"No, it's all quite for once. Thank the Gods. Which is why I was able to squeeze in a few hours in the lab."

"What are you working on now?" Thalia asked.

"A way to track Mist dead zones. They have become a problem lately, figured it would be best to find and get rid of them."

"That's good," Percy replied, "don't want to many of those lying around."

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," Percy said as she rushed towards the door immediately and pulled it open revealing another couple. The man had black hair and brown eyes with short hair combed backwards and a goatee that was cleanly trimmed. The woman had light brown hair with darker brown eyes. She was taller than the man, though still a few good inches shorter than Percy. She wore a evening dress that hugged her curves and exposed her powerful muscular arms while the man had a blazer over his shirt and a pair of expensive looking shoes.

Percy grinned, "Michael!"

The Son of Apollo grinned, "Percy," the two friends hugged, "you look good man."

"I can definitely say the same to you."

"Where are the others?" Michael asked breaking the hug.

"In here Michael!" Luke called out.

Percy turned to Clarisse, "hey Clarisse, looking good."

"Thanks sea brain, I try."

"I think the triplets are upstairs playing with Bethany, want me to call them down?"

"No it's fine," Clarisse stepped inside letting Percy close the door behind her, "what's for dinner?"

"Thalia's making chicken pot pie."

"Oh dear...should we just order in?"

"I heard that Mrs. Yew!" Thalia yelled from the kitchen, "don't think just because you gave birth to triplets you are somehow a better cook than me!"

"I have three kids you have one, thereby I am three times the mom you are," Clarisse smiled as soon everyone gathered around the kitchen.

"Well I wouldn't say that Clarisse," Annabeth called out as she hugged her old friend, "from the way these two have been going at it I'm pretty sure Bethany is going get a couple of siblings soon."

Percy and Thalia blushed as the rest of their friends laughed at their expense.

"So Annabeth where's Nina?" Michael asked.

Annabeth sighed, "she's with her father and Leo. There had been problems with Kronos's cage, they needed her help re enforcing it."

"Oh dear, hope nothing happens," Michael sighed as he drank from his glass.

"If it does we'll be there to stop it," Luke responded flatly, "before it's too late."

"Yeah," Clarisse replied with narrowed eyes.

"Alright enough talk about Kronos," Percy said, "honestly, the one time we all get to meet up and immediately you people start talking about that asshole."

"Well he did try to kill us all Percy."

"And we kicked his ass. If he comes back then we can deal with him then, but right now we are going to focus on us, and the future. So there will be now talk of the crazy farmer in this house, got it?"

Michael chuckled, "you're the man Percy."

Percy smiled, "and don't you forget it. Oh and Michael just a quick question, is that goatee a permanent thing or…..?"

"Oh come on?! You too?!"

"Told you he wouldn't like it," Clarisse told her husband.

"But come on, it's not that bad is it?" Michael asked turning to her friends. As one they all shook their heads causing Michael to hang his head in shame, "I hate you all."

"Daddy!" three new voices suddenly called out. A pair of girls with blonde hair and a young boy with brown hair ran into the kitchen towards Clarisse and Michael.

"Hey kiddos, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Bethany is being mean again!" the girls cried out. The one on the left was in tears, "sh-she told us that she would feed us to Leo!"

"WOOF!" the giant wolf called out as he ran down the stairs with his tongue sticking out. Bethany was on his back as she used his collar as a saddle, yelling at the top of her lungs, "get them boy!"

"AWWW!" the triplets yelled as they ran away from the parents with Leo and Bethany at their tails.

Percy turned to Thalia, "you know she get's that from you right."

Thalia shot Percy a look, "it's your wolf."

"Yes, I know. But it's a mini version of you currently riding him."

Ding Dong!

Thalia looked up in surprise, "oh, it must be her! Percy get the door, I'll take care of Bethany and Leo."

Percy nodded in confusion. He walked to the door, 'who does she mean? Nina? Mera? Where is Mera anyway?' He opened the door and stared.

"Daddy!" a little girl called out. She jumped Percy as she hugged his legs with her tiny arms. She was young, the same age as Bethany and wore a silver parka with a quiver attached to her back. She looked up and smiled at Percy with her pearly white teeth. Her hair was red, bright red and her eyes were as green as the sea.

"Andrea!" Bethany cried out as she jumped off Leo and ran to the girl.

"Bethy!" the girl cried out as she pulled her into a hug, "how are you little sis?"

"Little sis?! I'm older than you!"

"Na huh! Mom told me you were born a hour after I was!"

"Yeah but I'm still taller than you. Come on! Carlos, Debbie and Phoebe are being mean again, so I'm having Leo teach them a lesson!"

"Cool! Count me in!" the two little girls ran into the house leaving Percy dazed and confused.

"Honestly she acts more and more like Apollo," a voice said in an annoyed tone, "and even after everything I did to make sure that didn't happen. Honestly Percy, I blame you."

Percy looked at the woman in front of him. She looked around his age with red hair that reached her hips tied back in a pony tail. Her eyes shined silver like the parka she wore. She was as tall as Thalia, and just as beautiful with full hips and a medium bust.

The woman blinked, "what's wrong Percy? You're staring."

"A-Arty?" Percy stammered unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Yes...why? Were you expecting your other immortal wife that was the goddess of hunting?"

"W-wife?" Percy gaped, his eyes fell to her hands where sure enough there was a sea stone green wedding band on her left ring finger. Percy looked at his own and found two wedding bands, one electric blue and the other silver.

"Arty!" Thalia called out, "so glad you could make it!" Thalia looked at Percy's stuck from, "Percy? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm married to Artemis?"

"Yes...are you feeling alright Percy?" Thalia asked, "are you sure you're fine?"

"Maybe he's come up with something?" Artemis asked, "did he seem odd before?"

"No he seemed perfectly fine. Percy maybe it would be better to sit down."

Percy looked between Thalia and Artemis, they both had identical rings of their fingers. 'No, no, this isn't possible. I would never...I don't think of Artemis like that, I….I'm dreaming...I'm in a dream. Why….Hypnos, he told me, he sent me to find Morpheus, that means,' Percy looked at the house, his daughters, his family, and tears came down from his eyes, "this isn't real."

And then reality exploded.

 **In the real world;**

The building laid in ruins. The police and firemen had arrived and were searching the destroyed pile of stone and wood for survivors.

In the middle of the this all under the wreckage of tones and tones of metal and concrete was a perfect sphere made out of water. Inside the sphere were three figured, a bleeding Triton holding the staff of Neptune, an injured Iris that layed down beside an unconscious Percy Jackson.

"How are you holding up Iris?" Triton grunted looking down at the fallen goddess. Her arms were scrapped, the skin on her neck suffering from slight burns. Triton did his best but in the end he didn't have Percy's healing powers.

"I'm alright Triton," the goddess smiled, "thank you for worrying. But you are the one who is bleeding, how long can you hold this?"

"For sometime," the son of the sea assured her, "it's lucky that Percy had this with him. I can feel my father's power race into me, healing me, giving me the strength to keep this up."

"Is that how you saved us?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it came at a price. Now Percy won't be able to use this," Triton grumbled, "I can't believe Hypnos would betray us like that."

"Ambition makes fools of us all," Iris sighed, "he wanted Morpheus's powers and titles, Kronos simply gave him a way to do that."

"And he would have gotten away with it too," Triton turned and smiled at Percy's sleeping form, "I swear kid, you're a little miracle."

Iris chuckled, "maybe that should be his new nickname? 'The Miracle of the demigods'."

Triton chuckled, "seems appropriate." Suddenly pain rushed into his body as he winced in pain. The sphere of water shuddered causing the load over them to slowly shift down. Triton immediately recovered and concentrated on the barrier making the water stable once more.

Iris sighed in relief, "I can hear the mortal law enforcement digging through the wreckage. They won't reach us for some time though."

Triton nodded, "I can keep this up for now. Have you tried contacting the others?"

Iris shook her head, "Hypnos's charm is still in effect, I can't use my powers."

Triton growled, "great so the divine way is useless," he noticed Percy and an idea came, he smiled, "maybe the mortal way isn't. Iris check Percy's pocket, he should be carrying his mobile."

Iris nodded as she crawled towards Percy she sighed, "he's wearing his armour Triton, I can't reach into his pockets."

Triton cursed, "fuck, forgot about that detail. Guess having a building dropped on you can really mess with your mind huh?"

Iris sighed, "it's alright Triton, the others will hear of this. They will come for us, I promise you."

 **Dreamland;**

Percy fell down and landed on his feet. He coughed as he unlocked his helmet's faceplate spitting out something white and sticky. Percy growled, it was all over his armor's surface, luckily the stuff wasn't inside it, otherwise that would be awkward.

Percy tried summoning the water from the air to douse himself when he found that there was not a single drop present in the air. It wasn't that the air was dry, it was like water didn't exist here. He couldn't feel it's presence anywhere, not around him and not inside him.

'Right, Hypnos said this was a dream world, that means none of this is real,' Percy growled, he looked up and saw pods among pods of filled with something white. There were silhouettes of people inside those things, 'the demigods, they must all be inside.'

Percy got his feet, they were wobbly for a few seconds but clicked into place. Percy sighed, this was a strange feeling, being in this place. It felt familiar, but Percy had never seen it before in his life.

He was in a huge hallway, at least the size of a four lane highway. The walls were a mix of red and purple swirls moving in an almost hypnotic way. The white pods hanging above him on the ceiling were creepy, and very strange.

Percy reached out with his mana sense and he felt a huge amount of mana being channeled into the pods. There was probably enough mana in here for Percy to use his interdimensional travel skill several times over.

'What is Morpheus doing?' Percy wondered, 'he's not getting anything back, and from what I can tell he's using vast amounts of mana to support these guys. It doesn't make sense.'

He immediately used Observe;

 **Pods of dream,**

 **A container in which the human soul is kept when visiting the realm of sleep. In it the human starts to dream.**

 **The pod is powered with mana from Morpheus.**

Percy narrowed his eyes, 'wait...land of dreams...pods containing humans….dreaming of their life….fuck, this is the fucking Matrix!'

He groaned, 'alright, first things first, find Morpheus and the other demigods. If I was to guess they are all in these pods, but it's too much of a risk taking them out. I pulled myself out, don't know if forcing them out is a bad thing or not, so might as well not risk it. Okay then...let's find the God of dreams.'

Percy resealed his helmet and took out Waverider. He looked around for the staff of Neptune but found it nowhere. 'Shit, something must have happened,' Percy cursed without the staff this just got infinitely more difficult.

Percy shock his head, he needed to focus on finding Thalia first and if he was to guess she was probably hiding in one of these pods. And since he decided not to fuck with them he should probably focus on finding the god of dreams.

Percy looked down the giant hallway and sighed, 'no time like the present,' he then took off in a rush of speed. The hallway blurred together in a mix of purple and red as Percy ran faster and faster. But no matter how long he ran or how fast the world around him didn't change. It was the same hallway, it was the same body bags.

Percy stopp and growled, 'okay, so moving forward doesn't help. What about...' Percy looked to the the walls. He approached it and ran his hand along it's surface. The walls felt freshly painted, wet. But at the same time Percy could feel power radiate off of it.

'Alright then, let's see if I can go through these things,' Percy put away Waverider and closed his eyes, releasing his strength seals;

 **STR- 0.146 (+11+20+75+2) = 108.146**

 **Seal Release: Layer 10 Time: 1 1.2 Months**

 **STR- 42,467,328 (+11+20+75+2) = 42,467,436**

Percy grunted, he felt a rush of power go through his body. The seal tattoos on his arm vanished as he grunted, his arms felt hard, like iron. He stood up straight and took a deep breath to calm himself. He drew back his right arm and launched it forward.

BOOM!

The wall vibrated hard against Percy's fist sending shock waves across the wall. The white pods in the ceiling vibrated hard, shaking like a leaf on a tree. Percy felt the wall groan, but it refused to break.

Percy drew back his hand, 'okay, time to step it up,' he closed his eyes and began to channel his Body Form perk increasing his strength tem times over.

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body!**

 **STR- 42,467,436 X 10 = 424,674,360**

Percy gasped at the sudden rush of power that surged through his limbs. His muscles became more prominent, his kin started to stretch out. Percy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Before doing something like this would have caused Percy immense pain, but thanks to his tactile telekinesis body enhancement he felt his body stick together in one piece.

However the demigod knew this would be enough, he needed to take it a step further. Percy hadn't used this skill in a long time, at least never like this. He focused on him mana, he felt it vibrate slowly as it came pouring out in dredges. Percy caught the mana and forced it into his arm and for the first in long time he felt himself hold back his vibrations in control.

Percy grunted his power back inside of himself, he hadn't needed this power in a long time, he had gotten off on pure strength alone. Percy looked at purple and red wall and drew back his right hand.

He charged his earthquake power allowing it to rumble with energy, he felt his mana circle around his hand. He felt the power, the pure destructive force inside his fist. He tightened his shoulder and threw his arm forward letting out an animalistic cry, "AH!"

 **BOOM!**

The wall was pushed back by the force of the impact. The strongest punch a human ever made was around 5,000 Newtons, his strength points were at least 20. That's 250 Newtons per point. Percy had 424,672,360 points to his stat, that was over 106 billion newtons.

Combine that with his Earthquake powers and you get something far more devastating.

 **Attack = 424,674,360 STR X 1,200 = 509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

That was well over 127 trillion Newton of force.

Ripples of energy went through the wall. Percy could see it trying to fight back, trying to hold together, dispersing the force behind the punch. He would have to hit it again.

Percy drew back his left fist and through the fist of colossal energy into the wall sending out another blast of energy.

 **BOOM!**

 **509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

The wall rippled again, spreading the energy wide and away. "ARGH!" Percy roared throwing punch after punch into the wall. The wall vibrated again and again like the bass speaker in club as it strained to spread out Percy's power.

'Just a bit more!' Percy roared out increasing the speed of his punches. His Rush perk activated causing his punches to slowly increase past human speeds, drawing unto the superhuman and then slowly breaking the sound barrier.

 **BOOM!**

 **509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

 **BOOM!**

 **509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

 **BOOM!**

 **509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

 **BOOM!**

 **509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

 **BOOM!**

 **509,609,232,000 Attack points!**

The fists blurred faster and faster. Each punch moved so past the air in front of it didn't have time to fully move aside causing small pockets of air to be crushed into the wall.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

The walls vibrated over and over, Percy could feel it trying to fight back, but he didn't let up, he kept the punches going over and over, he could feel it straining under his might. And then, at Percy's 106th punch the wall cracked and suddenly exploded outwards.

 **BOOM!**

Percy stepped back, supporting himself using his hands to keep himself upright. He looked at the giant hole in the wall and smiled. Panting he stood up straight and slowly powered down, he couldn't keep the flow of power going for long.

There was shadows dancing in the hole in the wall. Percy could see forms and figures appear and evaporate before he could identify them. It was like the darkness had a mind of it's own.

Percy could hear the roar of the wind, but there was no wind to produce such a sound. He felt numb looking at the darkness, it wasn't fear, no, it was just pure numbness. It was like there was something there, and that something was nothing.

Percy gulped and stepped forward. He grabbed hold of the broken wall and stuck his head into the darkness. He looked down and saw no bottom. He looked up and saw no top. Even the outside of the wall was blank, it was like he had punched a crack into the very fabric of this reality,

"I have to say Percy, you surprised even me with that stunt," a voice behind Percy spoke out.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Morpheus," he turned around and found himself staring at a being with a shadowy silhouette for a face wearing a very expensive suit. Out of the man's back grew wings, black and white, three times bigger than his own body, power rolled off him, his very precise seemed to brighten the tunnel.

Percy didn't even have to look at the God's title to know who he was;

 **Morpheus, God of Dreams**

 **Lv-?**

The shadowy face nodded, "she said you would come for her….for them….I must admit though I didn't think you would."

" **Then you don't know me at all,** " Percy's anger seeped into his voice as he was reminded once more of why he was here, his friends, his family. He came to take them back.

"Such anger, careful Jackson, it may just be your downfall," Morpheus tone sounded like he was teasing Percy, the demigod honestly couldn't tell, the divine being didn't really have a face to read.

" **Where are they?** " Percy asked.

"Kind of a redundant question don't you think?" Morpheus shrugged.

" **Release them all,** " Percy demanded drawing out Waverider leveling it at the God, " **or I'll make you.** "

The God sighed, "typical demigod behaviour, fighting before thinking. Tell me Percy, do you even know why I did what I did? Why I spent so much time and energy bringing the demigods here?"

Percy's eyes flashed from red to green, he was barely keeping himself from jumping the God, "no, but I'm guessing the reasons are complicated and twisted."

"No, not at all, in fact it's very straightforward," Morpheus explained, "I brought you all here in order to protect you. I made a deal with Kronos, if you all stayed out of the war then you will not be harmed, he gave me his word."

Percy's eyes went wide, "so you brought us in here….to protect us?"

"Yes….and something tells me you don't appreciate that."

"You're right, I think you're insane," Percy growled, "how did you know?"

"Because Thalia Grace said the same thing, she then punched me in the face," Morphs sighed, "something tells me you're about to do the same."

"Right again, but first tell me where she is," Percy's eyes trailed to the pods, "is she in there?"

"No, no she escaped," The god of dreams sighed, "she managed to free herself, how I don't know."

"Keeping so many people in here against their will must be hard for even a God," Percy shot back.

Morpheus' shadowy face lowered, "I...I must admit, I am impressed. All it took was one look and you figured it out...how?"

"Your pods, you're supplying mana into them, forcing them inside, and it's draining you isn't it?" Percy speculated, "you couldn't keep her in there because her will was too strong, she broke free."

"Correct," the God nodded, his wings flappings, "you certainly are a clever one."

"Thanks, now where is she?"

"Safe, I promise you, like everyone else in here," Morpheus spread his hands out, "do you not see what I am doing here Percy? I am saving them all, your family and mine. By bringing them here I have insured their lives, I'm doing this for us!"

"And what about the humans?!"

"Again and again about those stupid humans!" Morpheus roared, his wings flapped sending a gust of wind strong enough to knock down a tree. Percy however stood firm, to him it was just a breeze. "Why do you care so much about those filthy things?!"

"Because I am one of those filthy things," Percy growled, "and so is my mother. I have lived in that world for all my life, I have meet so many amazing people, why in hell would I ever leave them behind?!"

Morpheus growled, "you think they are amazing?! They are horrific! None of them are worthy of a single drop of demigod blood! They aren't worth the air they breath!"

"What gives you the right to say that?!"

"I'm the God of dreams boy! I see into their very deepest darkest desires and you know what I see?! I see death, decay, jealousy, lust, pain and so much hate! They are only happy when they cause others pain! They find satisfaction only in making others hurt! Those amazing people you know? Do you know what they dream about?"

Percy flinched, he was tempted, so very tempted, but he gritted his teeth, "does it matter?"

"What?! Of course it matters! It matters if the people you love and care for wish you dead!"

"But they don't do they! They never say that, or act on that impulse! I wish people dead every day, but I never say that or do anything in that way!"

"But you don't dream it do you!" Morpheus floated into the air pointing at a white pod, "this is a son of Ares, you know him I believe, Peter his name is. You know what his dream is? Of one day besting you and taking control over the camp!"

"If that's his dream then I can't blame him," Percy growled back, "he wants power, everyone does, but I know he would never act on that impulse because he's my friend!"

"Then what about this one," Morpheus pointed to another pod, "Clarisse La Rue, do you know what she dreams about? She dreams about a world where she was never a demigod, where none of you were ever a demigod, she dreams of a world where the gods died. She hates the very family she has sworn to protect!"

"And yet she stayed!" Percy shot back, "she could have left camp the moment we cured her off her scent and never looked back. She could have hide as an ordinary human for the rest of her life and never cared what happened to the Gods. But she didn't, you know why? Because we are her family, and she would never abandon family!"

"Open your eyes you arrogant fool! Not everyone is as loyal as you! Luke betrayed you the first chance he got!"

Percy knew that wasn't true, Luke never betrayed them, he was simply a spy, but he could never admit that. "Fine, so what? He did so only because he believed we would live better lives under Kronos's rule! He did it for us!"

"And what if one day someone else thinks they know better? What if one day Clarisse changes her mind? What if one day Peter decides to turn the camp against you? What if one day the very people you swore to protect decided to leave you?"

Percy stood silently, he thought and finally broke the silence, "then that day I'll will come to terms with what has happened. Our dreams are not reality, it's not who we are, it's what we want to be, but know that we never will be."

"That is where you are wrong boy, I'm the god of dreams, I have been so since eternity began. Believe me when I say this, the person one perceives themselves to be in their dream is the truest form of them. They are weak, they are cowardly, they hate and they steal. That is humanity, that is what you claim to protect."

"Then aren't demigods the same?"

Morpheus was stumped. He honestly didn't have an answer. He cleared his throat, "t-they can change."

"Then so can humans," Percy shot back.

The God of dreams growled, "enough of this! Don't you see?! I'm doing this for you people!" the God roared sending out a blast of mana right at Percy.

Percy jumped to the side and rolled. He got up and growled, "we didn't ask for this! We never asked for this!"

"You never did, but they did!" Morpheus pointed to the many pods around them, "they dreamt of not fighting in this war! Do you know what happens when they sleep? They always come into my realm, they visit, and I take care of them. I help them dream! I help them contemplate the problems of the day and I nurse them back to a stable state of mind in order to face the next day! And the next, and the next! I help them up, only for them to come crawling back, broken once more! I couldn't do anything to help them, I could never interfere! But now….now I can no longer simply stand by and watch! They dream of a better life, and I will give it to them!"

Percy looked at the god, and noticed a single feather slowly fall down. As the black and white death hit the ground Percy realised something, something important.

"Would you do that….even at the cost of your own life?" Percy asked gently.

"H-how did you know?"

"You're shedding," Percy pointing to the fallen feather on the ground. And now that he was looking for it he realised there were several feathers all over the place, a trail of them where ever the God walked.

"A God's form is absolute, not a strand out of place not a blister on their skin. But if you are losing your form...then that means you are growing weaker. There is so much power being supplied into those pods, you must be exhausting yourself forcing us all in here, making us stay. You….you're risking fading away aren't you?"

"How….,sigh, yes," Morpheus floated down standing before Percy, "I was never meant to bring so many of you here...it's not natural. My control over my own realm is slipping...that's why you managed to break it, otherwise not even Zeus could have done something like that. It's against nature, but….but if it means saving your lives then it must be done!"

"Morpheus….I understand why you are doing this," Percy lowered his weapon, "I do... You and I...we have the same flaw. Loyalty. But this...what you are doing...it's just wrong!"

"You mean like you did when you went into the underworld to bring back the souls of 36 demigods?" Morpheus argued, "you were risking death in doing that, so if you, a demigod could act so noble, why can't I?"

"Because I never realised the implications of what I did that day," Percy shot back, "all the people I saved...they were dead because of me. It was my duty to save them and I was willing to face the consequences. But what you're doing...it's robbing them of the will to chose!"

"Who would chose to die for people who never cared for them?!"

"ME!" Percy yelled, "and Thalia, and Annabeth and Michael and so many more demigods! You say you know their true selves? Then tell me now, is there a single demigod there who won't fight for Olympus? Who won't fight for humanity?!"

"You do this...and you would be robbing those who wish to not fight a chance of happiness."

"Then I'll take that burden. If they want too they can leave, no one ever forced them to stay. They stayed though...because it's who we are. We are demigods, being the hero is in our blood."

"You still don't see do you? You never never their children….you were always their weapon. They leave you, abandoned you to the wild and then when you are broken, isolated and desperate for attention they will come and act as benevolent beings offering you a place to stay. If the God truly cared about you they would have never left you alone. At the very least they would have left you in camp half-blood, with your fellow siblings."

"Yes...we know. But we don't care. Do you know the reason we all act like heros? The reason we have such a….such a hero complex? It's because we know we are screw ups, we know that we don't belong with humanity. They reject us, they look down on us, calling us worthless. But we protect them….because we want to prove them wrong. We want to prove them that their hate,their rejection doesn't bother us, that whatever they say to us won't make us become like them. They can hate us, but we won't hate them. We are better than them, we are heroes."

"Sentimental rubbish," Morpheus growled. He snapped his fingers causing the white pods above to glow. Slowly shadows began to fall down from the pods, they flew towards Morpheus, surrounding him like a cloak before slowly transforming into the worst creatures Percy had ever scene.

There were monsters of old, chimeras, minotaurs, a hydra, a fury and even a demented looking clown with a blood red smile and a very sharp knife. Each figure was darkened like a shadow, their eyes glowing red. Percy could feel power rolling of them, through his mana scene he could tell that Morpheus had created them.

 **The Legendary Minotaur,**

 **Lv- 100**

 **Chimera,**

 **Lv- 100**

 **Fury,**

 **Lv- 100**

 **Evil Clown,**

 **Lv- 100**

And they were much stronger than their original counterparts. Percy gulped, he was in deep do do this time.

"You wish to be a hero then JAckson?" Morpheus asked, "then take on their nightmares! Fight for them! Prove you're worth demigod! Or die!" The god threw his hands forward causing the monsters to charge Percy.

'Well shit,' Percy cursed lowering his visor. He raised his weapons just as the shadows landed on the ground and charged at him. Percy ducked down and raised his blades. The Chimera reached him first, it pushed its powerful legs and leaped at him with its mighty jaws wide open. Percy dodged at the last moment rolling away as the Chimera fell into the giant opening her created in wall and down into the bottomless pit behind.

"GRRR!" it cried out as it's voice grew distant. Percy smirked as he got up, 'nice,' and then began to run. The shadow monsters followed him, managing to keep up despite his impressive speed. So he activated his strength;

 **STR- 0.146 (+11+20+75+2) = 108.146**

 **Seal Release: Layer 10 Time: 1 1.2 Months**

 **STR- 42,467,328 (+11+20+75+2) = 42,467,436**

Percy turned back and saw them gaining on him, seeing no point in running he trailed around and brought waverider down hard. The air in front of Percy was sent forward due to the force behind the slash, the shadow minotaur was cleaved in half.

Percy then began his attack. His swords flashed blue and bronze as he hacked and slashed through the swarm of shadow monsters. The beasts cried out as Percy carved through them, each swing carrying with it enough force to turn stone to dust and carry entire buildings on his back.

The monsters kept coming though, they didn't care for their own lives for they had nothing to live for. They lived only to torture, only to hurt. Percy saw them in different forms, most were greek monsters, the kind any demigod would be naturally afraid, while a few looked human, Percy swore he saw one that looked exactly like a disappointed Julia.

Percy didn't stop, he kept attacking. Each monster he cut down he felt a wave of appreciation come upon him. Like the person whose nightmare he killed was thanking him for it. He looked into those red eyes and he didn't blink, he didn't stop. But then he saw it. A shadow that gave him pause. A shadow that took on the form of Percy Jackson.

The demigod halted, for a whole second he halted. He slowed down, and just stared at the blackened red eyed figure before him. 'W-who's nightmare is that?' he wondered, and in that moment, a shadow lion plunged it's teeth into Percy's shoulder, biting into his armour and biting skin.

Percy's eyes went wide with pain, "ARGH!" Percy bent his knees from the pain, he dropped Riptide and immediately punched the lion's jaw breaking it off easily. The shadows saw their chance and launched themselves on him. Percy kicked his own shadowy self into dust, but they came on too fast.

The dog piled him, another minotaur pinned him down, showing it's smelly mouth near his helmet. A hydra came on top of them and then a giant bear of top of the snake. Monster after monster jumped onto, and Percy could slowly feel himself being crushed under the weight.

Percy panted, 'why did that hurt? How did that lion hurt me? My armor, it was like my armor wasn't even there! Okay, so maybe these things can bypass my armour...and my marble skin...then I can't afford to let them hurt me, meaning...'

Percy focused on his mana and gathered it into his core. The mana traveled through his body and suddenly was released all at once sending out a wave of energy that blasted the monsters off off Percy;

 **Energy blast, Lv- 1 (43%)**

 **Sends out a blast of energy.**

 **Cost- 100 MP**

 **Damage- 100 MP**

The monster's weren't hurt, but this gave Percy a chance to escape as he launched himself into the air using his telekinetic flight. The monster quickly got back to their feet and jumped up to attack Percy in the air. The demigod cut them down, spinning on the spot to strike down monsters that attack from the back.

Slowly Percy spun around faster and faster, his very form reminiscent of a tornado of death, a storm of swords. He kept cutting them down, one after another. Monster after monster fell to his blade, it cut through them like butter. He didn't even register what form they took now, all he care about was destroying them.

And then something came from him. It was a blue in the corner of his eye, but he caught it and moved just in time to avoid a downward slash of a black and white blade. Morpheus had entered the battle.

The God swung his blades at Percy. The demigod dropped down to the floor, cutting the monsters under him to form a fighting space. Morpheus looked down and followed Percy, dropping down as his swung his sword sideways.

Percy twirled Waverider between his fingers turning into it's trident form once again. He then held it up catching the two blades on the shaft of the trident. The blades clashed with an audible ring, a wave of force was sent out knocking back the shadow monsters a good ten feet.

Percy held Morpheus there with his trident, with his free hand he reached into a compartment in his leg gaurd and found a re summoned Riptide. He took the pen out and uncapped it in one motion. Morpheus tried to move back but before he could Percy thrusted the bronze blade forward piercing the God's right wing.

"BASTARD!" the god of dreams yelled. He sent out a blast of energy similar to Percy's own energy blast throwing the demigod into the monsters behind, killing several before landing outside the ring.

Percy growled in frustration as he slowly got on his feet. Morpheus held his now bleeding wing in pain as he walked out of the swarm of monsters.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the ichor bleeding out of the God, "I'm sorry...I truly am."

"I know," Morpheus growled, "but you can't afford to be. You need to be ruthless, you need to kill without mercy. If you want to lead the demigod, if you want any hope of carrying their dreams and defeating their nightmares...then you need to be more than just a sad demigod."

"I know what I have to be," Percy answered back, "but that doesn't mean I have to be cruel."

"Yes...it does," Morpheus snapped his fingers and suddenly the shadow monsters disappeared. The turned into a thick fog, slowly joining together to form a sphere of darkness so thick Percy couldn't see what was being formed inside it.

"You used to come here didn't you Percy?" Morpheus said as he flexed his injured wing, which was already almost healed, "you used to dream, I remember...I always remember. You used to dream of days where you and your mother could live a happy life, away from Gabe….away from school. Away…..from the freak that you were."

Percy narrowed his eyes, he remembered them, of course he remembered them. Those dreams, the ones which he was glad he no longer dreamt. The days when he blamed himself for his mother's sufferings, the days when his biggest issues were his abusive step-father. The days...the days which he missed if only because he was truly free of responsibility back then.

Morpheus flicked his hands forward and suddenly the shadow sphere charged at Percy. The demigod turned to run away, but when he did he found himself facing a wall of shadows. Percy cursed and turned back again, but it was too late.

His vision turned black. He couldn't see a thing. He was standing in a spot light, but the shadows were surrounding him.

They moved like water, the water from the deepest parts of the sea, so deep not even the light of the sun could reach it. And out of the shadows came a shadow figure in the form of Percy's mother.

"Why did I ever have you?" she cried, tears came down heavy, "why?! If you weren't born then I wouldn't have to live like this! I would have had a normal life!"

"M-mom I-" Percy stopped, 'no, this...this is wrong. She isn't my mother.' And just as Percy realised that a grey hand came out from the shadows and grabbed Sally by the hair.

"Ah!" she screamed as she pulled back and forth, shaken like a leaf. Out of the shadows Gabe stepped out, in one hand a can of beer and in the other Sally's hair.

"You ungrateful bitch! I take you and your idiot son in and this is the thanks I get?!" He emptied the can of beer and threw it away. He pulled her hair up to eye level before swinging his palm across her face, slapping it hard enough to throw her down to her knees.

"Mom!" Percy cried out, he turned to Gabe, his eyes turning red, " **you bastard!** " Percy leapt out of the shadows to attack Gabe, but the moment he did a flash of white flashed across his chest cutting him hard.

Percy moved back into the spotlight and held his chest in pain, "what the hell?!" He could feel himself bleed, and yet his armour wasn't cut, he marble skin wasn't hurt. Again the power of Morpheus overwhelmed his defenses, luckily though it seemed other than pain Percy hadn't lost any HP, considering his health bar was still full.

"You shouldn't get so riled up Percy," Morpheus's mocking tone called out, "you know these aren't real...right?"

The shadows spat out another person, this time it was Thalia. She smirked at him, "you stupid boy, you actually thought I loved you didn't you?"

Percy growled, " **you're going to have to do better than that Morpheus.** "

"Hm...yes, I think so," the God agreed. Suddenly a black and red blade pierced Thalia through the chest, the daughter of lighting looked down as she gulped blood out of her mouth, she looked at Percy as the light faded from her eyes.

The blade swung up throwing her limp body into the spotlight underneath Percy. Blood came flowing out of her chest and mouth, dark red blood. The colour shook Percy, shadows couldn't bleed, what if….what if…

Percy bent down and touched her cheek, it was warm. "No...no, no, no!" Percy threw his weapon to the side and kneeled down. He held her head on his lap, "Thalia? Thalia?!" The shadowy skin slowly started to shed away, her black hair grew a strip of blue, the same blue strip that he loved so much. Her skin became clear, her previously red eyes turned blue.

"Pathetic," a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was big, bigger than anything Percy ever saw. The shadows covered him from the chest down, but Percy recognized the cape he had tied around his neck. It was the second half of the golden fleece, and that meant this could only be one person.

"Kronos," Percy spoke.

"How can you stop me? If you can't even save one little girl?" the Titan asked as he wiped her blood from his blade onto the golden fleece.

Percy looked at the titan and then to Thalia. He sighed, "I can't believe I feel for that again," he pushed the dead body off of him and stood up straight, "I must be slipping or something."

Kronos raised an eyebrow, "really? You treat your love as so? Maybe you and I aren't so different after all Jackson."

"Cut the act Morpheus," Percy growled, he summoned Waverider and Riptide and leveled it at him, "you aren't fooling me."

The titan smirked before turning into the God once more, "clever. What gave me away?"

Percy formed, "you weren't scary." It was true. The first time Percy meet Kronos is was just a glimpse at his arm, but even that frightened him. And then back in the dream world created by the entities who gave him waverider, when Percy fought that Kronos he was scared, his every voice shook his bones, this one however was a pathetic clone.

The God chuckled, "true, true. I'll admit I'm not that good of an actor. Bu admit it, I had you going for a second," he snapped his fingers causing 'Thalia' to disappear.

"What was the point of all of this?" Percy asked, "why did you even bother?"

"Because I wanted to show you that even you had demons, that you have nightmares to run from."

"And?" Percy asked, "I faced them...and I'll continue to face them."

"And where would that leave you?" the god asked, "what would happen if you continued on this path?"

"I don't know….I don't think anyone knows," Percy admitted.

The God laughed, "yes, that's true. No one knows the future….but I do."

Percy stopped, "w-what do you mean?"

"Why do you think demigods can dream into the future Percy?" The god circled Percy like an animal about to pounce, "why do you think that they know what's going to happen before it does? You don't dream….but surely you have heard of others dreaming about the future?"

"I-I…."

"Don't deny it," Morpheus waved his words away, "do you know why they can dream the future? Because the Fates allow them too, through me they show them the future...and now I know it as well."

The shadows began to change, they displayed images, frightening images. Percy saw the white house burning, he saw the city of San Francisco flooded, he saw forests burning and the sun blackened by a crescent moon. And then the images turned. He saw New York, his own city. Olympus no longer floated in the sky, it had crashed into the ground, cracking the ground below.

The city of the Gods was destroyed, its buildings reduced to ruins found in modern Greece. The throne room was destroyed, the thrones of the Gods reduced to dust. The flames of the hearth was put out by a pile of bodies. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demetre, Hades and so many demigods were piled onto the pit where once the Hearth of Olympus once burnt.

And sitting on top of the throne was a man dressed in black. He wasn't a giant, he wasn't even a God. Percy blinked as the shadows revealed the thing that had done this, the monster that had destroyed Olympus and everything he loved. The man stood up and removed his helmet revealing a demigod.

The youngest son of Poseidon. The boy who brought back Zeus' lightning bolt, the boy that had dived into Hades to bring back his mother. The boy who had fought a monster beyond Earth and saved lives. Percy saw himself, and dropped his weapons in horror.

"N-no," he whispered as the shadows died away. Percy had been transported, he now stood in front of the giant hole in the purple wall he had created, but he didn't even realize it.

"Do you see now Jackson?" Morpheus appeared in front of him unarmed with his wings folded, "do you understand now why I don't believe you are capable of saving anyone?"

"T-that isn't me," Percy muttered, "i-it can't be."

"No...it is," Morpheus sounded sad, almost guilty, "that's why I did this. Not just to save them from the war….but to save you from becoming that."

"You're lying."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

 **Lie failed!**

"Percy….I'm sorry. But….but we can stop that from happening. I can stop you from becoming that thing."

"H-how?"

Morpheus placed his hand on his chest, "like this," and suddenly Percy felt a blast of energy push him back. The demigod felt himself being pushed through the hole, he felt the shadows reach out and grab him.

"NO!" Percy cried as he tried to fly away, but the moment he crossed the threshold between Morpheus's realm and into the darkness he was gone. But Percy kept pushing, he kept trying to swim back to the crack in the wall, he stared at Morpheus, who simply watched the demigod struggle.

"Good bye…..Percy," the God snapped his fingers causing the crack in the wall to repair itself.

"No!" Percy pushed harder and harder, his fingers stretched to grab onto the edges of the cracks, but as they brushed against the solid wall the crack disappeared. For a second he felt a solid wall, before even that disappeared. And suddenly Percy was jerked down into the darkness, his screaming drowned out in the numbers of nothing.

 **In the real world;**

Triton looked down, his eyes blinked, "Iris...where's Percy?"

Iris looked up from the miniature rainbow she held in the palm of her hand, "what do you mean? He's right-" she turned around and stopped seeing an empty spot where Percy's body used to be. "What in the world is going on?!"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's not good."

GROAN!

The tons of concrete and metal above them started to shift, Triton grimaced as he pushed his will power to the limit maintaining the sphere of water.

"Triton, are you okay?" Iris asked, "reduce the size of the sphere, Percy isn't here...something happened to him, I don't...I can feel...something pulled him away."

"Do you recognize the signature?" Triton asked reducing the size of the sphere to lessen the strain on his mind.

"No, I don't," Iris replied frustrated, "which is not something the goddess of teleportations says on a daily basis." Suddenly the rainbow in her hand started to glow drawing her attention to it, "yes! The charms are down!" She grabbed Triton by the arm and the two vanished in a brilliant flash of rainbow light. The sphere of water disappeared as well causing the debris that was being held up to come crashing down.

 **The Lighthouse;**

Eunomia sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, "she hasn't called...this isn't good."

"Oh would you quit your worrying, I'm sure they're fine," Nemesis aved the goddess concern away.

"Iris would have called by now," Zephyrus, Iris' divine husband spoke up, "or at least sent word everything was going on schedule."

"Maybe she and Triton are having difficulty locating Hypnos' lair?" Hecate suggested, "we all know the bastard likes his sleep."

"Maybe it would be best we try and contact them," Eirene suggested with a hint of worry in her voice, "just in case."

"Agreed," Eunomia nodded taking out a drachma ready to Iris call the two missing minor Gods. But just then a bright rainbow light exploded in the middle of the table as Iris and Triton dropped down in a heap.

"Well….that's something you don't see everyday," Nemesis admitted.

"Iris!" Zephyrus called out as he helped his wife up, "what happened!"

"Hypnos betrayed up," Iris replied groggily.

"The damn bastard tried to blow us into pieces," Triton growled.

"How did you survive?" Eunomia asked in surprise.

"Percy," Triton pointed to the staff, "he had this with him at the time, saved both our lives."

"Where is Percy?" Eirene asked, her worry showed on her face.

"We don't know," Iris admitted, "one moment he was there with us and the next...something happened to him."

The minor God council looked at each other, they were out of their depth here and they knew it. "We need help," Eunomia finally admitted, "we need to inform the Olympians of what happened."

"Aged," Triton nodded and slowly everyone started nodded as well, with Nemesis being the last. Once Iris and Triton were properly treated the minor gods went to Olympus, the smell of war was in the air, and everyone knew it.

 **Elsewhere;**

Hypnos stood in front of a giant circular portal in a large forest with his hands spread out. His eyes glowed white with power as he poured mana into the portal.

"Hurry up Hypnos! We grow impatient!" the titan Hyperion called out. The Titan stood tall and proud, his sword strapped to his right over the stump of his arm.

"It is done Hyperion," the minor god yawned as he put his hand down and walked to the side.

Hyperion huffed as he slowly walked forward and pushed his left hand inside. Feeling no resistance he smiled and walked away.

He moved past the gathered forces of the Titan army. The monsters stood at attention, waiting for the order to move, waiting for their master to proclaim the beginning of the war.

Hyperion walked past the troops and into a tent. He slipped inside and bowed, "it is ready my lord."

The figure smiled, " _ **good. Very good,**_ " he stepped passed his brother and into the night. The troops all turned as one and stared. They cried out cheering his name, they praised him, they worshiped him. The titan smiled, he turned to his army, " _ **tonight we fight the first battle to bring down Olympus! Tonight we take away the only weapons the God have! Tonight we take away their children!**_ "

"AH!"

"ALL HAIL KRONOS!"

" _ **Go forth my faithful servants!**_ " the mad titan pointed at the portal, " _ **go forth and bring death to them all! With this we strike first!**_ "

The monsters cheered as they marched towards the portal, going in rows of five like a legion of roman soldiers.

Hypnos stepped up and stood besides Kronos, "and you will keep your end of the bargain?"

Kronos nodded, " _ **once Morpheus and the demigods are gone...you will be the new God of dreams. I swear it.**_ "

Hypnos smiled and bowed, "thank you lord Kronos."

The titan nodded. He turned to his marching army and smiled.

 **Nowhere;**

Percy didn't understand why. Why did he turn? Was he truly evil? Did Morpheus lie? No...no he told the truth. Percy….Percy did that, or he would.

The demigod looked around and saw nothing. Less than nothing. And the question came, where was he? Was he to suffer through all of time like this? Aware of everything he did...but be unable to do anything?

He looked around, and suddenly he realised he wasn't nowhere. The ground, it was grey and made out of stone. But it wasn't there before, it...it just showed up and….what is going on?

Percy looked around, and everywhere his eyes feel something popped up. There were pillars around the platform, greek style pillars. There were no walls, just an endless expanse of sky that looked like it belonged during a sunset, and yet there were no stars around.

The platform he stood on...there was nothing else there, no one else there. And just as Percy thought that, someone apparel.

"Well this is a surprise," a figure spoke up from a red velvet couch. It wore a men's suit, but Percy couldn't tell if it was male or female. It's was was stars, galaxies were formed inside with stars dotting the edge of it's frame.

Percy was curious, but before he could speak the thing spoke, "who am I? Well that's a long answer, are you sure you want to know?"

Percy blinked, but before he could speak it started again, "how did I do that? Well simple I know what you are thinking because well I suppose in a way I am you and you are me. But that's too meta for you to understand right now."

Percy raised an eyebrow, he opened his mouth, but once again that thing beat him too it, "yes yes I know you have an INT stat of 150, that's impressive and all that, but this requires wisdom, which isn't as vast. You should really change that you know," the figure chuckled.

Percy blinked, and again before he could speak the figure spoke, "ah yes, I suppose this is getting a bit irritating. Well I apologize, I just assume it's easy for you to understand, but it must get annoying after a while."

Percy began to speak, but stopped, he expected the figure to interrupt him again, but surprisingly did not. The figure motioned for Percy to continue and with a sigh he did.

"Who the Hades are you?" Percy finally asked.

The figure shrugged, "isn't it obvious? I'm the collected human abstract opion system."

Percy looked at the figure, "ah…..sorry?"

The figure shrugged, "Chaos. I am Chaos. And you are not supposed to be here. But, I must admit I'm glad you are. I have been meaning to talk to you. After all every Percy needs a Chaos doesn't he? Such an overdone cliche, but I suppose it must be done."

* * *

 **Guess who's back. Back Again**. **I'mjusttryingtofindmyway's back, tell a friend. Wow my name is long, I should change it.**

 **Anyway yes, sorry I took so long, but I was stuck, really, really stuck. I was writing shit, like in one draft I killed Thalia off, and in another I killed Kronos off, and then in another I killed Percy off...like seriously, end of the story bye bye. But I decided to take my own time and cooler heads and all that.**

 **Anyway please tell me if you have issues with this chapter, yes it's short, but I felt it was too important to dilute with other shit. Next Ch: War.**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE!:**_

 _ **Alright I'll be honest, it's getting hard for me to track Percy's skills and stats. It's a huge 30 page document, unorganized and a mess. So I'm going to do what any gam designer would, make a patch. Now this is to basically make everything more sleak for me from an organizational stand point, but I am open to suggestions. SO IF YOU WANT TO ADD SOMETHING NEW TO THE SYSTEM I AM ALL EARS! Please PM me, or post a review. I can't garenty I'll put it in, but if I like it I will.**_

 **BYE!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

Thalia lowered her spear at the far wall of her prison. She channeled her mana into the spear causing electricity to spark down the shaft. She took a deep breath and charged forward, she swung her spear up, the tip collided into the wall, the electricity surging through the wall.

"Shit!" Thalia cursed, she removed her spear from the wall, 'not even a dent,' her mana had surged into the wall, but it didn't have a single scratch on it.

"That won't work," Morpheus' voice called out as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Thalia narrowed her eyes, he looked different, his wings were thinner, his suit was damaged, he had been in a fight.

"Percy's here," she smiled.

Morpheus nodded, "yes...he was. And now he's not."

"Where did you send him?"

"Somewhere nobody could survive," Morpheus explained with a hint of regret in his voice, "such a pity. I really didn't want to do that."

"He'll survive," Thalia spoke up, "he'll survive and he'll come back. Just you wait," the daughter of lightning snarled.

"No my dear...he won't," Morpheus shook his head, "he's gone, dead."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "riiiight, totally. You do you're talking about Percy Jackson right? The guy who escaped the underworld when he was 12?"

"Yes, that's true...but I never said he was in Hades now did I?"

Now Thalia looked worried. Her anger grew as she growled, "where is he?"

"It doesn't matter," Morpheus shook his head, "he's dead, now the survival of all demigods is insured-"

KAPOW!

Thalia charged ahead, lightning shot through her fist as it collided with Morpheus's chest causing the god to go flying backwards into the room's bed.

"Shut the hell up! Where is he?!" Thalia roared as lightning sparked to life around her. It danced in waves, almost life like, her eyes glowed electric blue, her muscles bulged as the power surged through her.

Thalia jumped into the air and brought down her spear. Morpheus rolled to the side just in time to avoid the attack, causing the spear to break the bed in half. Thalia swung around, using the spear as a pole to kick the god in the chest knocking him on his ass. She pulled the spear out of the bed and leveled at his throat, lighting sparking on the blade, her eyes glowing with held back fury, "where is he?"

"He's dead," came Morpheus's simple reply, he looked at the spear in her hand, "are you going to kill me?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"You do realise that if you do do that this entire realm will break apart and everyone who is asleep will die?"

Thalia growled, "why should I believe you?"

"I swear on the Styx what I said is true," the God replied, and suddenly the roar of thunder rang out startling Thalia, she could feel the power just outside this room, the lightning in her blood called out to the lighting she heard.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "so you and the realm and connected huh?" Morpheus smiled, believe she would let him go in order to save the life of everyone else there. But instead of stepping away from him body Thalia grabbed the God by the collar and pulled him up, pushing him into the wall.

"What are you doing?" the God asked curiously.

"Getting out of here," Thalia then charged at the God, Morpheus was so surprised he failed to move in time causing Thalia's spear to pierce him in the shoulder sending a wave of thunder surging through the God and into the wall behind him.

"ARGH!" he cried out in pain, the wall behind him surged with electricity as suddenly it began to crack, and then suddenly to broke open.

Thalia charged forward and found herself back in the purple and red corridor from before. She pinned Morpheus down onto the ground and looked around, desperate for any sign of her beloved, "Percy?! Percy where are you?!"

"He's gone," Thalia snapped to Morpheus to yell at him but suddenly was dealt with a blast of energy straight to her face sending the demigoddess flying backward.

Morpheus groaned as he pulled her spear out of his shoulder and climbed back on his feet. He held his injured shoulder, golden ichor dripped out slowly staining the ground, but thankfully it was healing.

The God threw Thalia's spear to the side, "that was smart of you, bet you feel proud of that huh?"

Thalia's face hurt, it was numb from pain. She held her nose, it was bleeding, she got on her feet and squinted at Morpheus, but even through the pain she had only one question, "where is he?"

"I told you, he's dead."

"Really? Wheres his body?"

"I sent him somewhere where nothing can exist. Outside these walls is oblivion. We exist even below Tartarus, stuck between the void and reality. No one can survive."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "you have met Percy Jackson right? Tall guy, great kisser, has a trident in his pocket along with a sword? Super hot?"

Morpheus growled, "he's dead Thalia Grace! Understand that!"

Thalia huffed, "okay, let's say he is dead, not that I believe you, you claim to want to protect demigod kind, and yet you just killed our best warrior. How stupid can you be?"

"Kronos agreed to stay away from here as long as we do not interfere with his plans. We have no need of a warrior."

"And you expect the crazy farmer to keep his word?"

"He will keep his word!"

 **KAKOOM!**

Cracks in the air suddenly appeared down the corridor from Thalia and Morpheus. They shined neo blue as they grew bigger and bigger in the shape of a circle. Air started blasting out of it, fresh air, Thalia felt her connection to the winds activate, this was wind from the real world.

The demigoddess turned to Morpheus, "50 dollars say that the first one to step out of the portal is going to be a titan." Morpheus didn't reply, he was too busy staring at the portal in horror, he whispered in a low tone that Thalia couldn't hear, 'no, no, no, no!'

A shadowy silhouette walked through, it was a big figure, with a missing right arm. Thalia had never meet him, but she knew who he was.

Hyperion stepped through, his armour gleaming gold like the sun as fire licked his skin. He held his flaming sword with his left hand while his stump of a right hand had a bronze shield strapped to it.

Morpheus rushed forward, "what are you doing here?! We had a deal!"

Hyperion looked down at Morpheus and smiled, "we are altering the deal Morpheus."

"Kronos gave me his word!"

"My lord promised you nothing! He just implied it, next time get an oath from him you stupid minor god!" Hyperion raised his sword and brought it down on Morpheus. The God flapped his wings and managed to get away by a hair's breath. But his right wing was injured, a gift from Percy, and he stumbled and fell on his back.

Hyperion jumped forward and brought his blade down again, Hyperion froze, and for a second he accepted his end. But Thalia didn't. She ran forward and grabbed Morpheus' by the collar and summoned the winds to blow them away from the attack.

They landed a good twenty feet away as Thalia threw Morpheus to the ground, "I don't want to say I told you so, but I totally told you so."

"This is not right! Kronos promised!" Morpheus yelled out.

"Yeah well life's a bitch ain't it?" Thalia readied her spear as Hyperion got on his feet, sword at the ready. The portal then became shady again as another figure stepped out. This one was dressed very strangely, he wore a set of blue striped white pyjamas and had snow white hair. His eyes were drooping, almost as if he was half asleep, but the moment Thalia saw him she knew he wasn't an enemy to be trifled with.

"H-Hypnos?!" Morpheus gasped, "what are you doing here?! Did you bring him here?!"

Hypnos ignored Morpheus, instead turning to the white pods hanging on the ceiling containing the demigods. He turned to Hyperion and said in a very droopy voice, "they're in there. You can take them out, but as long as Morpheus lives you can't kill them. Injure, yes, torture, yes, but no killing. The only person who can kill in this world is Morpheus."

"So how do we complete our mission?" Hyperion asked.

Hypnos shrugged, "it's simple, he is the only one who can kill...but also the only one who can die," he turned to Morpheus, "so just kill him."

Hyperion smiled, "with pleasure."

Morpheus was scared, "what are you doing Hypnos?! This isn't you!"

"And please be quick about it," Hypnos sighed, "I do hate it when he starts talking, keeps going on and on, it's almost like he loves the sound of his own voice...oh wait..."

Hyperion charged at them, Thalia grabbed Morpheus by the collar and summoned the winds once again. The two flew away as Hyperion gave chase, Thalia looked back, they wouldn't have much time, and she couldn't keep this up forever, not with the amount of wind she had under her control. If this was the normal world than maybe, but no dice.

"We need a plan Morpheus!" Thalia yelled out as she swirled to the right avoiding a fireball Hyperion threw at them.

"I-I don't know! We can't let them get to me! If Hypno's get's his hands on me then he could steal my powers and use it to kill every demigod here!"

"Well fuck! Still think this was a good idea?!" Thalia cursed as she danced around, avoiding Hyperion's fireballs, while carrying an injured god. She prayed, 'please Percy, I need your help!'

* * *

 **Nowhere and everywhere:**

"Okay...what the Hades are you talking about?" Percy asked staring at the figure claiming to be Chaos, the creator of everything and everyone.

"Well first of all I'm not the creator of everything and everyone, just a few things," the being shrugged.

Percy blinked, "what?"

"Sorry, just doing some fourth wall breaking, please ignore it," Chaos waved Percy's confused look away, "you see simply put I'm a being far above you, as such I see the world differently. I can understand things you can't."

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"Like the fact the world is controlled by the whims of a jackass and the annoying chatter monkeys that follow him," Chaos shrugged, "but I can't really complain, the fact that I'm even allowed to say that means the jackass likes me enough as a character to give me said freedom. Or maybe that freedom is just an illusion, who knows?"

"Ah…..I'm sorry...but what?"

Chaos chuckled, "never mind, it's not important. What is important though is why you are here. And it's not because every story involving you needs me as an obligatory cameo. Who am I? Stan Lee?"

"Dude you have got to start making sense."

Chaos shrugged, "it's simple really, I created the world, but who created me?"

Percy was stunned, "I….I don't know."

Chaos nodded, "exactly, and you aren't supposed to know. Ever. It ruins the fun after all. But it doesn't matter right now. Right now we have a job to do, you my friend need talking too, and I am here to give it to you."

Percy was surprised, but before he said anything Chaos jumped out of its chair and the sky world around them vanished swirling into a misty fog. The ground turned into a lush field of grass with trees around them, but the fog was so thick Percy could barely see through it.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"We are in the same place as we were before, nowhere," Chaos replied, "I just changed things around. Come on, I have things to show you," the figure motioned Percy to follow as it walked into the misty forest.

The trees slowly gave out revealing a familiar sight, camp half-blood, only this time it was empty, like in one of Percy's IDs. As they walked into the camp however Percy started to see something, the shadows started to move around, he heard laughter, his laughter.

And then suddenly he saw himself as that boy from two years ago. He saw that 12 year old boy looking up at the climbing wall. He looked barely old enough to stay up past 10, Percy was surprised, he never realised how young he truly was.

"That's me," Perry said as the younger Percy turned to his side and spoke. Suddenly Annabeth appeared next to him, she smiled and chuckled before grabbing his hand and walking away. Chaos moved to follow them, motioning for Percy to do the same.

"It's very strange to see oneself, not like a reflection. You find that you are often...bigger than you originally thought," Chaos said with a shrug, "I don't know why, but that's always the case. Maybe it has something to do with your spacial awareness or something."

"What is this?" Percy asked, "this is….a memory?"

"Correct!" Chaos cheered, it snapped it's fingers summoning a lollipop into Percy's hand, "here, have a lollipop!"

The demigod blinked in surprise, "ah...thanks?" Percy licked it and suddenly his senses became altered. A feeling of warmth spread over him, he felt safe, the worries he had, the constant stress on his shoulders let up. He sighed in relief, "t-that felt amazing. What is this?"

"Ah. figured that it isn't a normal lolli have you?" Chaos sounded amused, "you are right of course. It's the emotions you felt when you first came here. You felt warm, safe, not a care in the world."

"My mother had been kidnapped by the God of the Underworld," Percy replied flatly.

"Meh, so what? It was just one soul, who cares?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "are you trying to piss me off?"

"Ha, is this the part where you threaten me?"Chaos chuckled, it snapped it's fingers and suddenly the camp melted away, replaced with a scene from hell. Percy and Chaos stood in the middle of lake of lava. They stood on a rocky platform that was slowly being chipped away piece by piece.

Percy's eyes went wide, they rock wouldn't last long, he took off into the air using his telepathic flight skill. Immediately the stoney platform broke off, Chaos however stood right there standing on the boiling magma, like it was just a day in the park.

It looked up at Percy, "understand this Percy Jackson, in the real world you can get away with threatening the Gods. There was always a chance for you to defeat them, to surpass them. Even if that chance was 0.00001%. But when facing me," it snapped it's fingers and suddenly Percy was falling.

'What the shit?!' Percy cursed, he started to panic, he expected the claim of Gamer's mind to wash over him soon but it never came. He felt fear strike his heart, his powers had been switched off and he couldn't find the on switch. He tried to focus, but he couldn't and he went into the pool of magma.

Percy closed his eyes and expected pain, he expected to burnt to a crisp. But the heat never came. The pain never came. He felt the magma around it, and it was cold, like water he got out of the fridge. HE opened his eyes and found himself swimming in the organe liquid, he was alive.

Percy let out a gasp of relief, he was alive. Suddenly Chaos stood before him, stood, like the lava around them didn't exist.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega Jackson. You cannot defeat me, there is no chance of that ever happening. This is not a boast or a brag, it is a fact. I am a part of you Jackson, as you are a part of me, defeating me would be akin to a leaf trying to kill a tree. Pointless, difficult and suicidal."

Percy opened his mouth to speak and suddenly they were back in camp, back in his memory. His clothes were dry, it was as if that whole ordeal never happened. Percy looked at Chaos. "I'm not calling you lord."

"I wouldn't expect you too," it shrugged, "saying that I'm your lord implies that one day I might not be, or that one day you might replace me. It's a very small title giving an ego boost to small beings, I don't need to be reminded of what I am."

Percy remained silent, he was releasing slowly just who he was talking to. This thing….it was a cut beyond every enemy he ever faced. Zeus, Kronos, Darkseid, they all limits. Even Cthulhu, the being Percy felt for barely a second was stronger than all of them combine, and yet it had limits. Chaos did not.

"I see you are finally realising what it is you are facing," Chaos nodded, "yes Cthulhu is indeed powerful, the willpower of a planet behind his back. But I have the universe behind mine."

"Stop reading my mind, it's annoying," Percy hissed.

"Sorry… also about my earlier comment of your mother. You must understand though my perception of reality and yours is different. When a soul is born it enters the world, to you that's amazing, but to me it's just like reading the first chapter in a story. When the soul lives I live through it, and when it dies the story ends. But the book, the soul, it is always a part of my library, it is always with me, it never leaves, so death is…..just too small of an event for me to care about."

Percy eyed the being up and down, he was honestly uncomfortable at the sight of it's clothes. Most Gods had clothes like this, galaxies and all that. But with Chaos, it was like the galaxies displayed weren't just cosmetic….they were real. The thing literally wore galaxies as a suit.

Percy thought for a moment before speaking, "if...if you are all that powerful and if life is simply….that small to you. Then why am I here? Why did you bring me here?"

"Percy," Chaos chuckled, "I never said life was insignificant to me….I said death was. Death in a single moment, a small minute event, but life...well that has an impact in the world now doesn't it?"

Percy sighed, "that isn't an answer."

"It wasn't meant to be," Chaos paused for a moment before speaking, "tell me...do you even know why the Fates gave you your power?"

Percy frowned, "if you are really as powerful as you claim to be then you would know the answer to that question."

Chaos shrugged, "I wanted to ask you instead of telling you, I believe you found that annoying, yes?"

Percy sighed, "Gods help me."

Chaos chuckled, "right… so...do you?"

"I...I think so," Percy looked around camp, he knew it wasn't real but still he couldn't help feel a sense of pride and connection to this place. "I think I'm supposed to save this place."

"Camp?"

"Yeah...from Kronos. Am I right?"

Chaos shrugged, "partially, but no, that's not the reason why the Fates chose you Percy, nor why they gave you this power," Chaos snapped it's fingers again and suddenly a quest box activated in front of Percy;

Ping!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find about the real history of the divine!**

 **Rewards;**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Percy's eyes widened, "what does...what does this have to do with me?"

Chaos looked at Percy, "everything."

* * *

 **Dream World:**

Thalia dodged another fire ball, this was starting to get tiring. She turned around and sent lightning bolt at Hyperion, the flash of blue lighting hit the Titan in the chest, but it didn't even slow him down.

"You're going to have to do better than that bitch!" Hyperion roared as he swung his sword forward sending a wave of flames at Thalia.

"Yeah yeah!" Thalia sent a harsh blast of wind whisking the flames to the side. She continued to fly away with Morpheus by her side, she turned to the God, "any bright ideas?"

"W-we can't let them hurt the demigods, we have to stop them!"

"I don't know if you haven't notice but the only ones who are here right now are me and you. You aren't strong enough and I am barely making a scratch!"

"Then….then we even the odds," Morpheus looked up at the white pods, "I have a plan."

"I'm listening," Thalia did a barrel roll avoiding a blast of fire sent from the angry fire Titan, "and make it fast!"

"Turn right here!" Morpheus yelled out just as they neared a fork in the tunnel. Thalia banked hard and shot into the tunnel. Hyperion skidded a bit but quickly managed to gather himself and continued the chase.

"Now what?!" Thalia yelled.

"Keep him busy for a few seconds," the God the lowered his head going limp as Thalia struggled to hold the unconscious God.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Thalia cursed.

"Come back here girl and I won't kill you!" Hyperion yelled out sending a ball of fire that Thalia almost didn't see. She managed to lean on Morpheus weight in the last second to escape the attack, but the went spiraling down and into the tunnel wall.

"Shit!" Thalia cursed as she pushed the unconscious God to the side and got on her feet. She drew her spare just in time to block Hyperion's downward swing. Her bones vibrated from the shock of the impact as Hyperion's strike stunned her for a second.

The Titan disengaged and pushed forward swinging his sword at every opening she had, her limbs, her neck, her torso, her head. Thalia managed to block each strike with her spear, placing it just in time to stop the flaming blade. But the force of the attacks started to drain her, her hands were becoming numb, and the flames had heated her spear, it hurt just to hold it.

"ARGH!" Hyperion roared, he swinging at Thalia's side, the daughter of lighting tried to block it, but the impact was so strong it sent her into the other side of the wall shattering her spear with a loud crack.

She closed her eyes from the pain. Her head was numb, her hands were hot, she still held onto both parts of her spear but they were broken beyond use. Her chest was heaving, her ears ringing, and she could feel the vibrations of Hyperion's foot steps coming closer.

"And with this the prophecy will end," Hyperion claimed, he raised his blade up high. Thalia opened her eyes and looked up at the Titan. "Any last words?"

Thalia stared at the Titan, Hyperion wondered if she was finally accepting her death, whether it finally dawned on her there would be no last minute rescue this time. But instead of fear, hope came into her eyes.

She smiled, she smiled that cocky smile Jackson so often did, and she said, "yeah, just one. **Alpha lighting.** "

And in a flash of blue she was gone.

"What in Ha-"

 **CHẠCH**

It was the sound of Thalia's heel smashing into Hyperion's spine. Pain shoot through the Titan's body as he was sent flying into the wall in front of him. He quickly turned around and swung his blade wildly, but there was no one there.

A flash of blue and then a voice whispered into his ear, "boo." Two hands covered his eyes and suddenly electricity surged through his head as every single scene in his body became overloaded with pain.

 **KAK!**

"Argh!" he yelled, but the pain never stopped. It went on for what felt like infinity and suddenly it stopped.

Hyperion feel to his feet as smoke poured out of his ears. He fell flat on his face and standing behind him with electricity surging through her body was Thalia, her hair standing up wildly from the electricity she was generating.

Thalia drew back her fist and channeled her mana into it. Blue lightning flashed in the palm of her hand as it slowly morphed into a sphere, she then thrust her hand downwards only to have Hyperion roll away at the last second.

Thalia's fist impacted the ground sending a several lighting bolts every which corner, one catching Hyperion in the side. Thalia clicked her teeth in disappointment as she jumped back gaining distance between the highly skilled swordsman and herself.

The Titan stood up, his feet wobbling, "w-what did you do?!"

"A little trick I picked up from a stupid mermaid," Thalia smirked, "like it? I made it with Kronos in mind, but I suppose you'll do as well."

Hyperion's growled, "pathetic spawn of Zeus! I'll have your head!" He was upon her with a single leap, Thalia smirked, and in a flash of blue lighting she was gone. Hyperion looked around for the daughter of lighting but just then a lightning bolt came flying down striking him in the temple.

"Argh!" the titan cried as he fell on his knees once again. He growled as he saw Thalia land a few feet behind him.

"Best thing about fighting with lighting? Everyone always wears such nice conductive armour," Thalia's fists sparked alive again as she flashed forward.

"Enough of this!" Hyperion smashed his sword forward summoning a shockwave of flames that lashed out and threw Thalia back. The lighting girl rolled across the room but quickly got back up and faced another ball of fire.

Thalia activated her speed and dashed down the corridor, "Alpha bolt!" she cried sending a blast of lighting at Hyperion. The titan was too big, he couldn't doge, so he took it head on using his shield.

'Shit,' Thalia sent blast after blast of lightning at him, but Hyperion kept coming straight for her, charging like a mad man with his shield held up in defence. He was upon her now and swung his sword at her head.

She jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but Hyperion's large metal boot came to meet her face. 'Shit!' she cried out as she activated her lightning speed, dashing to another corner of the room. This time however Hyperion could follow the lightning, she was getting tired. He roared sending a blast of fire at Thalia which she barely dodged by throwing herself to the side.

Thalia quickly got back up and readied herself for another assault. She was panting now, sweat covered her face. That was the problem with this power, it was a last ditch resort, to be only used when you have no other choice. Thalia needed to end this, now.

" **Flaming arrows!** " Hyperion cried out as suddenly dozens upon dozens of fire arrows appeared over his shoulders. They all drew back slowly like they were being knocked into invisible bows and took aim at Thalia.

"You fuc-"

"Fire!"

The arrows zipped through the air. Thalia couldn't go back, they would reach her easily and she doubted she could outrun them for long. She did the only thing she could, she charged forward.

She activated her powers and charged at Hyperion, the first wave of arrows were already launched, and she was running right at them. The first few slowly made their way towards her head, but Thalia was fast enough to dodge them, bending downwards as she ran through the hail of arrows.

As she approached Hyperion she zipped past his side with her impressive speed, but the moment she was next to him his shield came up and smashed her side sending her flying into the tunnel wall.

Thalia felt pain again, that numbness. Her lighting was slowly draining away, she was exhausted. Hyperion's large steps came upon her, "you were getting slower."

Thalia gritted her teeth as she stood up holding her side in pain, "I know."

"Given time you would have been an impressive opponent girl," his voice had...pity? No...no it was something else, but Thalia couldn't bring herself to care.

He created a ball of fire and held it before her, "good bye daughter of Zeus, and say hello to Jackson for me," he flicked his fingers sending the fireball right at her. Thalia however had no intention of dying.

Her legs gave out, from exhaustion or on purpose she didn't know or care. The fireball hit the wall right above her head, Thalia felt the heat on her head, 'sigh, please let me not be bald!' She swung her leg up and kicked Hyperion right between his legs.

The Titan of the West squeaked in pain as any normal man would as he stepped away holding his groin in pain. He growled as he looked at Thalia, "I'm going to kill you for that!"

Thalia channeled the last of her mana into her right hand for one last lighting blast as Hyperion got ready to charge her. But the moment he took that first step a flash of gold whisked through the air plunging into Hyperion's remaining forearm.

"ARGH!" Hyperion yelled in pain at the horror as he dropped his sword in shock. A golden spear was sticking out of his remaining arm, "my arm! My fucking arm! Who did this!"

"That would be me!" Hyperion and Thalia turned to the new voice. There standing with a look of pure rage on his face was Jason Grace.

Behind Jason was Julia and Robb from the Roman camp, along with a few other kids Thalia remembered from her own camp. Jason stood before them with bright yellow lightning dancing across his body as his face expressed pure rage, "get away from my sister!"

* * *

 **Nowhere:**

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there silently?" Percy groaned.

"What's that? Oh sorry, it was a cutscene, I had to stop otherwise I would be forced to repeat everything, and believe me there is nothing more than a pain in the ass that having to say something twice," Chaos replied with a shrug.

"I...I see….is the cutscene over now?" Percy asked in halting words.

"Yup, that's why I'm talking to you now, duh," Chaos replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," Percy nodded, "well are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

"I will, but first, maybe a change in scenery," Chaos snapped it's fingers and Percy found himself sitting in a booth in a small coffee shop her frequented in New York. Chaos sat in front of him and they both had two cups of black coffee in front of them, Percy looked around and saw no one else there, they were alone in an empty New York city.

"Tell me Percy how do you think the universe was made?" Chaos asked as he sipped his drink.

"I-I….well, the big bang?"

Chaos nodded, "correct. And how do you think the Gods and all their origin story fit into this world?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

"Every religion has a different origin for the universe. Greeks as you know believe I created everything, or more specifically I created the Primordials who created the Titans who created the Gods who created humans. The Christians believed I created everything end of story. The Egyptians believed that world rose from a sea of chaos that is ever spending and infinite, the Hindus believe that….well it's a bit meta physical but let's just say it involved a God creating everything and then lusting after it."

Percy blinked, "huh….hindus are weird."

"No, not really. It's just their ideas are a bit too complex, but then again if you are trying to give an origin for the universe you shouldn't expect anything less," Chaos shrugged, "now tell me, how does this all fit in as one?"

Percy thought for a second before speaking, "you. You are the key figure fixing it all together. The Greeks have you, the egyptians believed the world came from a sea of you, the christians and the muslims basically believe you are everything and...well I don't really know all that much about Hindus."

Chaos nodded, "correct. And for the record Hindus believe in one God as well, me."

"Wait, but I thought-"

"That they had hundred and hundreds of Gods for everything? Yes, that is also true. Each and every God represents a piece of me, a piece representing a certain personality or aspect of life. A fighting Goddess to represent the fury of women, a sagely God to represent the immovability of the human spirit, the ruler of Gods to represent absolute law of my existence and even death to represent the end of all, which I can do."

Percy nodded as he followed along. He sipped his drink and looked at Chaos, "so….what are you?"

Chaos tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

Percy could hear the amusement in it's tone, that meant he was on the right track. "I mean what are you? You aren't a God, you told me that much, you aren't a….you aren't anything that I know off. So what are you?"

Chaos remained silent for the longest time, Percy feared he may have crossed a line he shouldn't have, but in the end his patience won as Chaos spoke again. "When I first introduced myself what did I call myself Percy?"

Percy formed, "Chaos, you called yourself Chaos."

"No, before that," Chaos sipped his coffee, "think."

Percy recalled back to when he first met this being, when he first felt his amazing stature and he remembered, "collected human abstract opion system."

Chaos nodded, "correct. Now….what am I?"

"I don't know."

"Think."

"You can't just say think and expect me to get an idea!"

"Then think harder!"

"Oh shut up! Shouting never works!"

Chaos shrugged, "then think."

Percy growled as he closed his eyes and he started think. The words, 'collected human abstract opion system'. C. H. A. O. S. Collected, human and system, they were simple enough, but A and O, what did they mean? Abstract options? What are abstract options?

"They are thoughts," Chaos spoke up, "abstract options means one's thoughts."

Percy glared at the entity for reading his mind, again, but he was too focused on continuing his train of thought to do anything more. So thoughts, so that meant he was collected human thoughts? What does that even….mean….no...it wasn't possible.

Percy looked at Chaos with wide eyes, "you….you are everything right? The beginning and the end, the Alpha and the Omega. Right?"

Chaos shook his head, "no. I'm not. When I said I was the Alpha and the Omega I meant not in terms of age, but in terms of power. When compared to me nothing on Earth is stronger, or weaker. I am all and everything humans believe in. You are starting to understand, yes?"

"A-a collection, you're a collection of human thoughts and ideas," Percy realized. A look of shock on his face as he slowly pieced together what he was being told.

"Yes," Chaos sipped his drink, "you know we talked about all those religions before but we never talked about a very popular one, buddhism. Did you know that it is actually a branch of Hinduism? It's true, very similar ideas and everything, Buddha himself was once a Hindu prince named Siddhartha, nice guy, kind of preachy though. Also had the same look of horror on his face you do when he met me."

"You met Buddha?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yes, it's a very popular story in the real world," Chaos said as he pushed the cup of coffee to the side, "one day Buddha was praying, he was in a deep meditative state unlike ever before. He didn't eat for days, he didn't move at all. He was stuck in a limbo within his own mind, until he realised he wasn't alone. Until he realised he was with me."

"Y-you didn't call him...did you?"

Chaos shook his head, "no, I didn't. He came here by his own power."

"How? How is that even possible?! He's just a human right?! He isn't a demigod or something?!"

Chaos shook his head, "no, you are right, he is just a human, but you of all people must realize humans are much stronger than the Gods they pray to in some ways."

Percy stayed silent as he pushed his cup of coffee away, "so...what happened?"

"Well he asked me a lot of questions, and I answered. I told him everything he wanted to know, and he left with a knowledge no other human before obtained. The truth. Well no other human except you that is. Until now."

Percy blinked, "wait if whatever he found out was really all that amazing then….why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Because if he knew if he did it would destroy the world as we all know it," Chaos explained, "like it almost did 2,000 years ago."

Percy's eyes went wide, "w-what did you say?"

"Didn't Argo tell you Percy? Didn't he tell you to ask, to search for what happened all that time ago? Why the world was almost destroyed?"

"I-I never thought to look. I was always so busy that I didn't-"

"No...I suppose you didn't. The reason the world was going to be destroyed Percy was because back then people knew, they knew the truth that Buddha realized. And it gave them power and you know what they say about power and corruption."

"What was the truth?" Percy feared to ask.

Chaos looked at him, and for a second Percy swore he saw every single galaxy on itself blink out of existence. Suddenly Chaos chuckled, "the Fates are knocking on the door. They are trying to stop me," the galaxies blinked again, "they really don't want me to tell you. Apparently you aren't ready for it."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "no...no for once I want to know. All this time I was happy just being able to protect the ones I love but now I need to know! Why did they pick me?! Why me out of all the people in the world?! What the hell happened 2,000 years ago?!"

Chaos nodded, "Buddha realized the truth. That God, the divine world and everything humans believe in...is a lie."

Percy blinked, "what the actual fuck are you talking about?"

Chaos chuckled, "well that's one reaction. Honestly I half expected you to blow up and start going crazy."

Percy leaned back on the booth and sighed, "look what are you talking about? I'm the son of a God. I have literally visited Olympus countless times. My best friend in the son of a God, my girlfriend is the daughter of a god, I have meet Gods! So how the hell are they real?!"

"Remember what I said?" Chaos spoke up in it's calm voice, "remember what conclusion we drew up? That I am the origin of all religions in the world? That they all in some way admit I created everything?"

"Yes but…." Percy's eyes went wide, "oh my...oh my God." Chaos created everything, chaos, the collected humans abstract opion system. A collection of human thoughts and ideas created….religion.

"There is one power humanity posses that no other creature in the universe has," Chaos continued, "one power that separated them from everything in creation. The power of belief. The power of hope. The power of thought. Humans survived because they believed they would, that belief soon grew in size and power. Eventually that power became strong enough to create life. And the most widely held beliefs at the time became real. The Gods became real. One day they were stories and the next they weren't.

"And 2,000 years ago people became aware of this power, they became aware that they held the key to create things that could destroy mountains with a thought and they used them, they used the Gods they worshiped to kill each other. They nearly destroyed the world, and so the Gods, every single pantheon in existence at the time came together and sealed away the divine world and the human's world. They set up rules for each of them to follow, the ancient rules, to ensure that humanity would never cause it's own destruction again."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Find about the real history of the -**

"Oh not now," Chaos huffed flicking his arms to the side dismissing Percy's blue screen.

But Percy wasn't even paying attention. His face was pale, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "H-how? How is that possible?! How could...how could this be real?! Am I not real?! Is my dad just a figment of my imagination?! What are you talking about?!"

"Ah, there's the freak out."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Percy stood up and threw their table out the large cafe window. He could feel his anger giving him strength, "how? How the fuck do you expect me to believe this?! How the fuck can humans have such a power and yet never discover it?!"

Chaos shrugged, "it's not easy to control, or understand. But with proper training anyone can do it. Well, maybe not anyone."

"Bullshit! Even if that was true then I would have at least heard about something like that! There would be whispers! There would be rumors! Someone somewhere would have mentioned it!"

"But they have mentioned it to you Percy," Chaos stood up straight reaching Percy's shoulders, "they have told you time and time again. In fact I believe you have personally dealt with this power before," Chaos reached out and touched Percy's shoulder. The demigod flinched in surprise, but watched as Chaos traced a finger from Percy's left shoulder to his right hip, "I believe you know it as Haki."

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Learn about Haki!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Haki!**

"By the way just because it says you will get Haki doesn't mean you will just instantly learn it," Chaos explained sipping his coffee, "you still have to learn it."

Percy's eyes went wide. "N-no...haki can't...it can't rewrite reality, it can't-"

"It can," Chaos snapped his fingers bringing Percy and him back to the sky world from before, "tell me Percy, every time you saw it being used...who was the wielder?"

Percy thought of it, he remembered seeing Artemis use it to turn him into a deer. His father used to to clean a lake in central used it to….to survive his Death touch, a power that the Fates themselves back up via Percy's gaming powers. And Eracleous used it to cut into his flesh. Except Argo all of them were divine all of them….were divine.

"None of them were human, they were all created by haki, by faith, by will power. The haki of a divine will always be weaker than that of a human's. That's why they performed mere parlor tricks while Argo defined the Fates themselves when he survived your Death Touch. It's man's weapon against god, because it is the weapon that created the Gods in the first place."

"T-that isn't….Argo...why hasn't he killed me yet? If Haki is really as powerful as you say then shouldn't he be able to kill me just by thinking it?"

Chaos shook his head, "no. The will of one man is rarely enough to alter reality so badly. It would take hundred if not thousands of humans wishing for it to happen. And that too provided all those humans knew how to handle Haki like an expert."

"T-this isn't possible! What the hell! Am I real? Is Thalia? Is camp?! If the Gods aren't real then everything I fucking know is-is a-" Percy head started to spin as he held it in pain. He dropped down to his knees and fell back, panic and horror rushing over his thoughts.

Chaos sighed, "I guess it was a little too much to take in," the being sat down next to Percy, "and for the record….you are real. So is Thalia, nd Grover and Michael and everyone else in world that you live in."

"Even the Gods?"

"Especially the Gods."

"But you just said that they aren't real. That...that they were made...by man."

Chaos shrugged, "humans are born out of vaginas, Gods are born out of thought. What's the difference? They came into existence in different ways, doesn't make them any real. Haki makes things real Percy, it's not an illusion."

"Then….then what about all those stories? Of Rhea giving birth to Zeus and my father? Are they real?"

Chaos nodded, "yes, they are. Have created me, I created the primordials, who created the titans who created the Gods. Even the Gods themselves never knew of this truth...that is until 2,000 years ago. They were actors who never realised they were acting. As like you even they were a bit...distraught, couldn't bring themselves up to do anything right. Hence the dark ages."

Percy opened his eyes, his head slowly clearing up. "And you….you're the power aren't you? The collection of human thoughts….haki given form."

"Yes. I am. When they first started to believe, when they first started to come together as one….I was born. I was born out of the beliefs of humans, and I became their God. I guess in a lot of ways I….I am the first servant of humankind."

Percy looked at the sky, the beautiful beautiful sky. For a moment he forgot what he had just learnt, he became numb to his fears and pain. He would give anything to just walk away without this knowledge, to have someone else deal with this bullshit. But no, it was him. It was always him. And it was about time he found out why.

"Why me."

Chaos sighed, "imagine every religion is a story. It has a beginning, where I come in a make everything. It has a middle, where the Gods rule. Tell me what comes next?"

Percy's eyes went wide, "an ending."

"Now tell me what would happen if people truly believed the world would end? What would happen?"

"If humans can still use Haki...then the world….it would end."

"Haki was sealed away, the knowledge removed. But before that was done the religions created already had an ending planned out. For the Greeks Kronos would rise again. For the Christians the devil would return along with Christ. For the Hindus the world would be destroyed and then restarted. For the Egyptians the great snake Apophis would destroy the Earth by swallowing the sun. For the Norse Ragnarok would arrive and for Buddhist….well they believe the Earth would be burnt alive by the sun, which is actually going to happen so….well never mind them."

Chaos turned to Percy, "now tell me Percy, what would happen if those stories came true? If those beliefs actually happened?"

Percy's eyes opened in horror, "the world...it would be destroyed."

"Completely and utterly destroyed. And the one's responsible for it happening would be humans, and they wouldn't even know."

"So that's why they recruited me? To stop Kronos?" Percy asked.

"No, no Kronos will be taken care of, Thalia will see to it. You have a bigger role to play. The Fates took a gamble with you. They gave you a power without potential, without limits. It can make you a god, and they did so because you won't just stop one doomsday...you'll stop them all."

Percy looked at Chaos, "you're crazy."

"No I'm not, my mother had me tested," Chaos chuckled.

"What?"

"It's from the Big Bang theory. What? You don't watch...or right, it's only 2007 for you, forgot. Anyway, no, I'm being serious."

"You want me to stop every single doomsday in the world?! Are you crazy?!"

"Someone has to Percy, they are all essentially ticking time bombs, someone has to defuse them."

"And why does that have to be me?!"

"I think I better let them tell you," Chaos snapped his fingers and suddenly three women stood before Percy, one old enough to be his mother, one his sister and the other around the age of twenty.

The oldest one snapped her head to Chaos, "you told him didn't you," she hissed.

Chaos nodded "yes, it had to be done."

"He wasn't ready!" the twenty year old, that Percy knew to be Clotho replied.

"He needed to be told," was Chaos' simple reply.

"And what if he does something stupid?!" the youngest asked.

"He won't."

"How do you know?!" they asked as one.

Chaos shrugged, "cause then the story would be really really boring. And nobody wants that."

"We hate you!" they yelled once again.

Chaos shrugged, "couldn't care less. Now tell him what he has to here and leave, I'm not done with him yet."

The Fates all glared at Chaos before they turned to Percy. Clotho looked sad, she always liked him the most, while the youngest, Lachesis, just looked irritated beyond belief. Atropos looked concerned and after giving each other a look Clothes stepped up and spoke.

"You have questions-"

"No, only one," Percy snapped, "why? Why me?"

Clotho sighed, she turned to her sister who shrugged. She looked back at Percy, "because we believed you were the only one who would use this power to our favour."

"Every religion has a hero, someone or something that's supposed to save the day and end the apocalypse," Lachesis spoke up, "but we don't trust them, how could we? The risk of what would happen if they failed was too high. We needed an insurance policy. We needed you."

"The power we gave you….it broke the rules," Atopos explained, "but it had to be done. We gave it to you because….because we needed someone we could control. Someone who was duty bound to those around him, who is loyal to a fault, who would never betray us."

"No...no you didn't. You needed a lacky," Percy spat.

"No Percy it isn't like that," Clotho spoke in a gentle tone, "we needed a hero. One that would surpass all the heroes before him. The rules we have? The rules we made? They were made because the Gods couldn't be trusted to keep their word. But you...someone whose very essence is a representation of said rules? Well you would never break them, because it was who you are. We needed a hero that would never falter, who would never betray, who would always do the right thing."

"We needed someone to make sure the world wouldn't end because some idiot priest wasn't strong enough," Lachesis said flatly, "or maybe some valkyrie wasn't brave enough. One mistake, and it's all over."

"Why now?" Percy asked, "it's been so long, why did you need someone now? 2,000 years, why is it suddenly decided that the world is going to end? Why has all these religions suddenly decided that the world must end?"

"Because we are standing at the start of the next chapter of human civilization," Chaos spoke, "humans have evolved so far from what they were, they believe less and less in the divine, and this makes the gods weaker. They are dieing, slowly, but surely, and so now at the turn of the century the end of all religions must occur, because without shedding away the old Gods, the new cannot take their place."

"New Gods?" Percy asked, "what new gods?"

"Before man believed in other wordly things in order to survive, in order to understand the world around them," Clotho explained, "but now they believe in themselves, they believe in their own abilities. Man has put up a statue of himself to worship, that is their new God."

"And if you wish to save the human race, you must ensure the end of all religions as we know it," Chaos finished leaving Percy stunned silent.

The next words were said with horror and fear, "I can't do that. I can't….I can't-what if I fail?!"

"Then you fail," Chaos shrugged.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I," the collected thoughts of humankind flicked it's hand and suddenly the Fates disappeared. They looked started for a second, but then they vanished without a trace leaving Percy and Chaos alone.

"If you die Percy, then you die. If you fight, then you will live. It's as simple as that."

"Why the hell should?! Why should I do all this fuckign bullshit!? Why me!"

"They already told you why."

"They had no right to do this! To-to force me into this!"

"And yet they did….so what are you going to do about it?"

"I...I..." Percy sat down with a sigh, "I don't' know. All this power….I knew there was a cost but….I just didn't….I didn't expect this."

"I know...and I….I suppose in a way I can relate."

"You? How?"

"Well I never asked for this did I?" Chaos asked, "I never wanted to be a collection of human thoughts and emotions creating divine creatures and all that. I never even had a choice, one day I just was and I knew my role. I have performed it dutifully and over time...well I suppose I started to get bored. I started to get restless and….look that's not important, what I'm trying to say is this. The world is a fragile place, it has been and alway will be. And it needs people like us, people who….who have the temperament to protect it, even though we don't wish for that duty."

Chaos snapped his fingers and suddenly the world changed. Percy saw himself standing before a destroyed camp, he was younger, around 12, this was the time Luke and Hyperion attacked the camp, he saw himself slowly grow enraged as he swore vengeance.

"This was the moment, the moment where you realised if you didn't take this seriously, people would die. This was the moment when you stopped playing around, when you stopped acting your age, because the people at camp needed leader, they needed a hero, and you chose to become that hero. Like we are asking you to do now."

"It's different."

"How? Would you not stop to protect an innocent woman on the road if she was attacked? Wouldn't you try and catch a killer for justice? Wouldn't you try and protect a little boy from his abusive step father? For me sake Percy, you work as a fucking cop on the weekends. Being a hero is in your blood. The only difference now is I'm asking you to do it not just for the Greeks...but for the whole world."

Percy remained silent as he saw the scene from over a year ago act out. He saw himself loose his mind as Le Bete took over. He saw himself attack Hyperion, cleaving his arm off, and he saw himself return to the Underworld to barter for the souls of his friends. He saw himself grow up to be a hero, grow up and stand right where he stood now.

"I didn't ask for this."

"The person who is most qualified to be given power is the one who knows it's burden and rejects it. Only they can use it properly with the respect it deserves."

"Are you quoting someone?"

"Yes, me."

Percy remained silent as he looked at the world before him. He sighed, "i-if I…..if I agree...will you send me back?"

"I was planning on doing that even if you didn't. Only diffrence is I would have removed your powers and given them to someone else."

"I see…."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Good, because only a madman would want all this power and responsibility," Chaos sighed, "now I'm going to ask you this one more time...are you sure Percy?"

"If the world is truly in danger...then there's no one else I would trust to say it other than myself. Is that….does that sound a bit arrogant?"

Chaos shrugged, "not if it's true."

Percy chuckled, "yeah...yeah… I'll do it. Like I have a choice right?"

"Exactly," Chaos snapped his fingers and suddenly Percy felt a wave of calm wash over his trouble thoughts. Gamer's mind was back, and it was purring like a kitty pushing away all his doubts and regrets. He only had one goal, save the world or die trying. No pressure.

Ping!

 **Quest alert!**

 **Legendary quest!**

 **Save the world from destroying itself!**

 **The Greek/Roman Apocalypse- Active!**

 **The Egyptian Apocalypse- Inactive!**

 **The Christian Apocalypse- Inactive!**

 **The Nordic Apocalypse- Inactive!**

 **Rewards-**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure-**

 **Destruction of the world (no pressure)**

 **Do you accept?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes without hesitation dismissing the box.

"Speaking of quest, here, I believe you have earned this," he snapped his fingers summoning a quest box in front of Percy;

Ping!

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Find about the real history of the divine!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Skill: Gamer vision**

 **Power mimicker**

 **Level 10 skill disk**

Percy narrowed his eyes at the last reward, " ? What's that?"

"It's a patch, a gaming patch. It's time you got an upgrade," Chaos snapped his fingers and suddenly the blue notification in front of Percy fritzed out of sight. A black screen appeared with the words:

' **Loading new program. Please Wait'.**

And then Percy felt his body reboot. The black screen disappeared replaced with a new type of screen. It was circular with greek runes along the edge, in the center was a message written in black;

' **Welcome to the gaming system, 2.0. Please note that there have been several changes made to your gaming style and system. Discover them first before use. Thank you!'**

Percy turned to Chaos, "what did you do?"

"It's about time you got an upgrade, the Fates didn't really put much thought into their system, and not to brag but I am the creator of everything, so mine is much better. Relax though, it's not that different, just...a bit more streamlined. Now here are the rest of your rewards," Chaos snapped his fingers summoning a power mimicker sphere and a skill disk in front of Percy.

Percy grabbed them and opened his inventory, only to discover that even this had changed. Now everything had been separated into smaller section, clothes, weapons, misc, aids and even food! Percy smiled as he put his two new rewards in watching them automatically sort themselves into the aids section.

"Now, I believe it's time for you to go," Chaos snapped it's fingers summoning a portal of yellow light, "thought that portal is Thailand Morpheus, I suggest you hurry. They are in trouble, Kronos has invaded the dreamworld and is looking for Morpheus, if the god of dreams die then the dream world is destroyed. I don't think I need to tell you how bad that is."

Percy nodded, "right, tsunami!" Percy armour activated dawning itself around him. Percy stepped up to the portal and stopped, "I...I won't' ever see you again will I?"

"No, you will. Maybe not in the way yous aw me now, but you will. I am a part of you Percy, your thoughts and ideas run through my head we are one, there is no reason to say we won't meet again."

Percy chuckled, "for once I would like a straight answer."

"Yeah, never going to happen. My character's not designed that way," Chaos shrugged.

"Right...well then, it's been real...I think," Percy walked up to the portal and without a second thought jumped through.

* * *

 **Dreamland:**

"I hate this guy!" Robb cried out as he ran back holding his melted sword.

"Jason hit him again with lighting! Thalia grab Morpheus and get out of here!" Julia ordered as she and the other demigods surrounded the flaming titan. The Roman Gods worked together as a unit facing him head on while the greeks were spread out, flanking his sides.

"I can still help!" Thalia growled.

"You are out of weapons and low on power, you can't help, get Morpheus to safety, he still needs to wake the rest of us up!" Julia ordered as Hyperion charged the roman unit.

The soldiers were lucky all armed, they had been posted on gaurd duty and had their weapons with them when they slept. So they used said weapons and blocked Hyperion's charge with a wall of shields, pushing him back, but not before Hyperion sent a blast of fire, burning the front line.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed as he felt the flames hurt him. He felt the pain, but after a moment it went away, and his body was still in one piece. Being in this dreamland had it's benefits.

"Morpheus! Come back here!" Hyperion roared as he turned and charged at Thalia and Morpheus.

"Shit!" the demigoddess cursed as she limped away with Morpheus on her shoulder for support. Julia jumped into Hyperion's path but the Titan swung his fist throwing her to the side.

"Julia!" Robb cried out as he jumped to grab her. They rolled around the ground and stopped just in time to see Hyperion reach Thalia and sent a blast of fire at the girl. It was inches away from hitting her when suddenly a blur of speed came in and swept them away from the blast.

"What the-" Hyperion's eyes went wide in shock, he looked around for the missing minor god and demigoddess when suddenly the blur was back. It collided head first into Hyperion's chest breaking off a huge chuck of the armour with a deafening crack;

 **KRACK!**

Hyperion stumbled back, he panted, "how-"

 **KRACK!**

 **KRACK!**

 **KRACK!**

The hits kept on coming as more and more hits landed on the Titan. Pieces of his bronze armour was slowly stripped away leaving the titan bleeding and hurt, bad.

"Who is doing this?!" the titan roared, "who dares-" a fist met his face sending the titan tumbling back ass over head into the wall. He looked up, pushing past the pain and the numbness in his jaw to see a figure standing before him decked in black armour with a white cape attached to his back.

The helmet slid back and the bane of Hyperion's dreams stood before him. The boy who took his arm when he was 12, the boy who lead the greek demigods.

Thalia and Morpheus stood a few feet away besides the other demigods. The god gasped, "it's not possible… he shouldn't be alive."

Thalia just smirked, "sure keep telling yourself that."

Percy Jackson smiled down at Hyperion, "hey there fire butt, what brings you here?"

"Jackson!" Hyperion roared as he tried to summon his fire to him only for a wave of water to come crashing down into his body, binding itself around his limbs and spreading outwards.

Percy turned to Morpheus, "why isn't he dead?"

Morpheus blinked in surprise, "I-I, only I can kill people in this world. Me and whoever I give permission to."

"Then give permission to me," Percy narrowed his eyes, " **now.** "

The God of dreams flinched at the command. He nodded, "I give you the right to this world Percy Jackson."

Percy turned to Hyperion and smiled, "looks like you just reached the end of your line Hyperion." He drew out Waverider and turned it into its sword form. He channeled his rage into his weapon turing the white lines red activating it's rage mode;

Ping!

 **Special mode activated! Emotion: Rage**

 **Rage- 4 X Attack, special ability- causes people to go into a rage filled frenzy.**

 **STR- 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146**

 **Seal Release: Layer 10 Time: 1 1.2 months**

 **STR- 42,467,328 (+11+20+75) = 42,467,436**

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body!**

 **STR- 42,467,328 X 10 = 424,674,360**

Percy meet Hyperion's eyes and grinned, "now lets see how strong you really are flame breath," he vanished in a rush of speed disappearing down the hallway before charging back with the speed of a bullet.

Percy trusted his blade like a spear into Hyperion's chest,

 **Waverider- 100,000 X 4 = 400,000 +** **424,674,360 = 425,074,360 attack!**

The titan's eyes bulged in horror as he saw all his ichor leak out in bursts. He looked up in horror at Percy, "y-you bastard."

And suddenly he exploded into golden dust.

Ping! Ping!

 **You have gained two levels!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 16,150/16,150 (+2000) = 18,150**

 **Mana- 8,700/8,700 (+2000) = 10,700 (+20% more mana, +2,140) = 12,840**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-51 Exp- 107,050/190,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR- [Original- 150] 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

 **VIT-150 (+11+20)=181**

 **DEX-100(+11+20)=131**

 **INT-150**

 **WIS-100**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 65**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

Percy dismissed the box and turned to the loot he got from Hyperion. There was his flaming blade, a book with the skill 'Flame control' on it and a glowing chest piece similar to the one he was wearing while alive.

Percy grabbed the skill book and put it away,, he would need it later. He then turned to the gathered demigods who were staring at him in awe. They had never seen a titan defeated in combat before, and never so badly.

Percy however didn't pay attention to their looks of awe, he had eyes for only one person across the hall standing besides the god of dreams.

Thalia's eyes watered as he walked towards her deactivating his armour. "Percy-" she began only for him to grab her head and kiss her as deeply putting every single emotion he had into it. She sighed in happiness as she curled her fingers around his hair.

She broke it first whispering, "I missed you so much."

"I thought you were gone," Percy whispered back.

"I knew you would come for me."

Percy chuckled, "always." He moved back and turned to Morpheus, "you and I have a match to settle," Percy growled.

"No, not right now," thalia stepped in between Percy and the God, "Kronos has just brought his entire army here, we need his help if we want to survive."

"What? Kronos? Here? Now?" Percy cursed, "how many?"

"I can sense at least 5,000 soldiers invading my realm at the moment," Morpheus informed.

Percy sighed, "right," he turned and noticed Julia and Robb looked at him in their star struck gaze, "stop gawking, we have work to do you two."

"R-right," Robb snapped his mouth shut.

"Any ideas?" Julia asked.

"Kronos brought his army, it's time we brought ours," Percy looked at the white pods and then at Morpheus, "can you release all the demigods here?"

"Yes, but it will take some time. Some of them have already been captured by Hypnos and the others though, we need to get them back."

"Then that's what we'll do while you free the rest," Percy turned to Julia and Robb, "you two lead the romans and I'll take care of the greeks, any objections?"

"Yeah, I have one," Robb spoke up.

Percy sighed, "Robb we don't have time for bureaucratic bullshit right now. We need-"

"-Yeah, I know, which is exactly why I don't think we should be divided on this. You should lead us Percy, all of us."

Percy blinked in surprise, "Rob are you sure?"

"Yeah...I just saw you kill the brother of Saturn in you swing of your blade….I would be crazy not to think you weren't qualified."

Percy smiled, "got it," he grabbed Hyperion's blade and tossed it to Robb, "here you might need this." Robb grabbed it and smiled.

"Right then everyone," Percy drew his blade and set forward, "let's go save our friends."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I just got really bored and side tracked. I just wanted to make it perfect, please still me if it's not up to snuff and I'll reupload it better.**

 **So yeah, secret reveled! This is the chapter everyone's been waiting for! The reason Percy was given this power! The reason everyone was so scared of 2,000 years ago! Ta-Da!**

 **You probably all thought I didn't have a real reason for using Haki in this story didn't you? You just thought I was doing a small cross over, well wahaha!**

 **Anyway please leave your review and I'll read it eagerly. Thanks!**


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61:**

The army of the titans were the experiments of Argo. Before he 'died' he created a way for the Titans to mutate a large portion of the animal kingdom into demi-humans. These monsters were smarter and skilled at combat each carrying weapons while decked out in an iron chestplate and helmet.

They stood 5,000 strong in front of the large blue portal, many more coming through each second. They stood in rows of 20, shields locked and ready. They were physically imposing, each of them looked powerful enough to tear a human body in half with their bare hands. Tigers had fur strong enough to deflect bullets, rhinos were heavy and large, but charged as fast as a car.

They were all highly trained and physically very imposing. Their senses enhanced, leagues ahead of what a normal human could do or see, able to see clearly in the night, hear the tiniest pin drop, able to track their prey like a bloodhound.

But they never saw him coming.

His form was barely seen, even by their advance senses. His blades had just been a flash of blue and bronze in a rush of speed. It was like a missile hit their ranks, breaking apart the first five rows of soldiers, throwing them in every which direction as he crashed into them.

The whirlwind of destruction stopped at the heart of the army, clearing a way through the center of their ranks. They charged at him, but didn't stand a chance. They were sent flying back, cut into pieces, and before they could even understand what was going on five more joined the battle.

"Fire!" Alecto cried out as she launched five arrows into the army. They each hit their mark in the chest of a titan soldier, but the moment they did, the tip exploded, taking out everyone around them.

A fog of shadows then came crashing into the army ranks, any who entered it didn't come out. The fog swallowed everything, it grew bigger and bigger, until it stopped. The animals around it watched it cautiously, waiting for something to happen, and it did.

The fog condensed into Marcia in her winged wolf form, the demon looked around her and smirked, " **looks like it's lunch time!** " She pounced onto a juicy looking pig with an axe and tore open its throat.

Just as an alligator swordsman was about to swing at Marcia's wings a ball of compressed wind crashed into him right in the face.

"I got your back doggy!" Timmy cried out as he rode into the battle flying over the animals. He had Zed and Craig floating besides him, both looking very nervous. Timmy turned to the two, "you two ready?!"

"I hate this plan!" Zed cried out, even Craig looked nervous.

"What are you talking about? It's brilliant!" Timmy cried out as he dropped them both with Marcia as the three stood side by side, killing every titan soldier then came close.

"Goblin! I need a wind tunnel!" Alecto called out as she readied an arrow.

"Sure, where?"

"There," Alecto aimed at a elephant with a mace standing near the back, he was charging at Percy, aiming to kill crush him with a body slam.

"No problem!" Timmy called out summoning a tunnel of wind in front of Alecto's arrow. The Fury released and the arrow shot forward faster than a bullet. It flew through the air, implying the elephant right between the eyes causing him to fall on his behind, crushing the animals standing behind him.

Timmy and Alecto brought death from above, Marcia, Zed and Craig took care of the ground troops while Percy created a zone of death, killing everything that came near him before they could even blink. But just as the soldier near the front line turned to charge them, a cry came from down the tunnel.

"Charge!" Rob called out as he charged with the sword of Hyperion raised into the air shining brightly as a torch for the others to follow. The sword gleamed bright yellow, like the flames it's previous master controlled, as it sliced into the body of a charging bear.

The army of demigods cleaved into the monster, killing them with their godly powers. Thalia and Jason combined their power sending lightning bolts into the army, frying several monsters into dust. Julia and a few other children of Venus/Aphrodite used their magic to throw make up into the monster's eyes blinding them before the children of Ares/Mars struck them down.

" **Flank them!** " Percy roared from inside the heart of the monster army, " **Rob! Lead the left, Jason the right! Alecto! Timmy! Provide air support!** "

"Aye!" the army obeyed it's leader, flanking the much larger monster army.

"You got it boss!" Alecto cried out as she moved to support the demigod army, killing any monster that even came close to killing a demigod.

The monster quickly gathered themselves from the initial charge and began to attack back at the demigods. They quickly began to push back, they struck with their mighty arms, swinging their weapons faster and stronger than their human enemies could ever hope to match.

Percy saw they were losing the advantage, he needed to move. He threw his weapons into the air and with his mind began to swing them around telekinetically, creating a cyclone of spinning blades.

Percy gathered his earthquake mana into his hands as he released all of his strength seals;

 **STR- 0.146**

 **Seal release: Layer 10 Time: 1 1.2 months**

 **STR- 42,467,328 (+11+20+75) = 42,467,436**

 **Body Form Activated: Full Body!**

 **STR- 42,467,436 X 10 = 424,674,360**

Percy clicked his teeth and took in a rush of speed. His body was a blur as he tore through the monster reaching the front lines. The army was thrown onto their sides as Percy rushed through them like a speeding bullet.

He stopped at the front lines and began to cleave away at the animals ranks just enough for his army to press on the advantage.

Percy's greatest talent had always been his skill with the blade, but his greatest power had always been the pure destruction he could cause with his fists alone. He wasn't a complex person, even with his great intelligence he always looked for the simplest solution. If there was a problem, he would punch right through it.

And that was what he did.

He tore through them with his bare hands. His blows destroyed them instantly, their bodies unable to handle the sheer force behind his attacks. His blades danced around his sides like protection, a chrysalis of metal that tore through any enemy stupid enough to engage him.

He was a storm, their reckoning, he tore a line of destruction through the middle of the enemy army with his army following right behind him. The demigods had flanked them on the side and had a line of attack through the center. They had the monsters cornered, cleaving through them like a knife through butter.

The army of 5,000 was reduced to an army of 2,000 in ten minutes, the demigods fighting tirelessly. Percy's servants were monsters, and not just in name. The titan army was being pushed back so far Marcia, Zed and Craig were able to rejoin in the army's front lines.

Percy smiled, " **keep pushing! We just need to throw them through the portal!** "

"AYE!" the yelled back as they kept the attack up, the animals running back in fear of their very lives.

But just as things seemed to calm down, the portal started to shake violently. Percy's eyes grew wide in concern as the entire dream world began to shake, the white pods hanging above them clicked and clacked as they shock. The portal started fizzing out as golden lighting started mixing in with the baby blue energy.

"What's happening?!" Thalia asked.

"I think the portal's breaking up!" Julia suggested.

"No," Percy growled, "it's being used to bring him here."

"Who?" a roman demigod asked.

"Kronos," Percy whispered. And suddenly a chilling air came bursting through the portal. A small figure stepped out, Percy's heart started beating faster and faster, was this it? Was that Kronos?

'No, no. Kronos is much bigger,' Percy told himself as Hypnos stepped out, still dressed in his striped pyjamas. The white haired god didn't look sleepy, in fact he looked very alert. There were circles around his eyes now, but they were from stress rather than exhaustion.

"Hypnos," Percy growled, he pushed forward with a great shove, the monsters in front of him all feel down on their backs giving Percy a good look at the god, "I heard you betrayed us."

"Yes Jackson, I did," Hypnos nodded, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"You're a sick little fuck you know that?" Percy growled as he brought both his blades to his hand as he began charging forward, killing any monster that got in his way.

"You know what they say, it's always better to be on the winning side than the right side."

"And whose side are you on?"

"His," Hypnos stepped aside the portal and suddenly the rumbling started again. The whole world of dreams shock as an entity more powerful than the Olympian Gods stepped through the portal.

First a hand came out, Percy recognized the hand, he had seen it grab hold of half the golden fleece, tearing it away from him. The hand was golden brown and slowly the rest of him stepped through.

The head came out next, and all the fighting stopped. The man had hair black as night, his beard was long and thick, flowing down like a stream of darkness. His hair was thick, it reached his neck, the rest of his body tried to come through, but he stopped, almost like something was stopping him.

His golden eyes searched the battle field, until they landed on Percy. He smiled, " _ **Percy Jackson, after so long, we finally met.**_ "

The demigods were horrified, they were paralyzed. But Percy had seen him before, he had faced him before. And back then, he wasn't even a demigod.

Percy used his telepathic powers to push away the remaining monsters to the side creating a pathway to the portal. He walked briskly, showing no hesitation. He looked up and meet the titan's gaze.

" _ **In our culture, when two leaders of opposing armies meet for the first time, they show their true faces, not hiding behind helmets or masks.**_ "

Percy chuckled, "I wasn't aware, sorry grandpa," he pressed the button on his helmet causing it to pop open revealing Percy's face to the mad Titan, "there, better?"

" _ **Much,**_ " his head still the only thing that came out of the portal. He smiled, " _ **you show bravely when others do not. Your men look like they are about to faint.**_ "

Percy looked back and smiled, "the only reason I can speak to you and they can't is because this isn't the first time I spoke to you. I'm used to your ugly mug, they aren't."

Kronos looked down, Percy was sure the taunt would have worked, but it didn't. Instead the titan laughed, " _ **ah hahah! Ture grandson, very true. My form as it is is less than appealing. Why I couldn't even get a date.**_ "

Percy didn't know why, but he chuckled, "yeah, not many chicks would want to date a 3,000 year old man with anger issues."

" _ **Are you kidding me? Have you see this body?!**_ " Kronos laughed hartley, causing everyone, including Hypnos to blink in confusion. Not understanding what Percy was doing.

"What is he doing?" Julia asked Thalia in a whisper.

"I have no idea," Thalia whispered back.

"Is he actually having a conversation with the Titan of evil?" Rob asked with his jaw wide open in disbelief.

"Any chance you try and not kill us?" Percy asked, "I mean, honestly, it's kind of a cheap move killing people in their sleep."

" _ **Oh? Well I suppose if you look at it that way it does seem cheap,**_ " Kronos laughed, " _ **but I have come to far to simply turn back now.**_ "

"Hm, no, you haven't. All you would have to do is turn around and leave, that's it, no mess, no fuss," Percy said with a shrug.

" _ **Well for you maybe. Hyperion would kill me if I did that,**_ " the titan said, that stupid smile still plastered on his face.

"And what if I killed Hyperion?" Percy asked.

And that's when Kronos's smile faltered. He looked down curiously before his eyes went over the battlefield. He quickly spotted Hyperion's sword that Rob was carrying and narrowed his eyes. Rob, the brave son of Mars, let out a little squeak.

" _ **I see...well I never liked him anyway,**_ " Kronos said with a casual shrug. Though Percy could see the smile was becoming more forced.

"He was your brother, don't you care about anything?" Percy taunted.

" _ **I did,**_ " Kronos admitted, " _ **I care about power, I care about respect and I care about getting back what's rightfully mine.**_ "

"The world?"

" _ **Revenge.**_ "

"I see...and then what?"

" _ **And then I rule, as was always my destiny.**_ "

"Over our dead bodies."

" _ **My dear boy, that was always the plan,**_ " Cronus smirked as he started to pull himself forward.

The portal started to shake once again as Hypnos ran to it's side holding it together. "You need to be more careful!" the God warned as Kronos pulled his body out as well.

'The portal can't handle bringing him through!' Percy realised, Hypnos was keeping it stable, but he needed to have physical contact to do that. Seeing his chance Percy charged at the minor God, Waverider and Riptide coming straight down at the god's neck.

"NO!" Hypnos cried out as he clicked his fingers causing a shockwave of pure energy to explode outwards.

Percy flew across the hall, but spun around mid air and flew right back at Hypnos.

"Shit!" Hypnos cursed as he clicked his fingers again, this time flashing away with the portal in hand. Percy's swords met nothing as he stood where Hypnos was just moments ago. Percy sent out a wave of mana, trying to figure what spell the god used, only for nothing to come up.

Percy cursed, "fucking Hades," he turned to the demigod army and found that even the remaining titan soldiers had disappeared.

Ping!

 **Exp gained!**

 **1,750 upgraded animals killed!**

 **350 Exp X 1,750 = 612,500 Exp!**

 **Ping! Ping! Ping!**

 **You have leveled up three times!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 18,550/18,550 (+2000) = 20,550**

 **Mana- 9,900/9,900 (+2000) = 11,900 (+20% more mana, +2,380) = 14,280**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Poseidon**

 **(+20 Str,+20 Vit, +20 Dex, while in water)**

 **Level-54 Exp- 109,550/240,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR- [Original- 150] 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

 **VIT-150 (+11+20)=181**

 **DEX-100(+11+20)=131**

 **INT-150**

 **WIS-100**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 80**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

Percy dismissed the box and turned to his friends. "What happened?" Jason asked as slowly everyone let their gaurd down.

"I don't know, but I think they must have teleported away," Percy grumbled, "low tide," the phrase caused his armour to snap back into his left hand gauntlet revealing Percy's school uniform underneath.

Slowly all the other demigods relaxed themselves, Percy's servants turned into smoke as they went back into Percy's gem. Quickly the 'leaders' of the demigods gathered around Percy, Julia, Rob, Thalia and Jason.

"We need to set up a perimeter," Rob told him, "in case they try and ambush us like we did to them."

"Maybe one on each side of the tunnel?" Thalia suggested, "after all we don't know where Hypnos teleported them."

"Then we need to be sure, where's Morpheus?" Percy asked. And just then said God came flying down and landed besides them.

"Hypnos did something he shouldn't have," the god grumbled, "there is a layer before this world, just below this world. It's sort of like my own version of the underworld where the nightmares go to rest. Any time anyone has a nightmare it's because one of those monsters managed to escape their prison and come up here inflicting the sleeping people. One of my major duties is to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You mean those same nightmare monsters you used against me?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Morpheus paused for a moment before replying, "when I summon them they are under my control, but Hypnos doesn't posses the came control. He will likely release them wild on the battlefield."

"Great, just great. So how many monsters are we talking here?" Percy asked.

"How many people are there in the world?" came the gods reply.

"And Hypnos sent himself there? Is he crazy?!" Rob exclaimed.

"Yes, and desperate. It was quick thinking going after him Percy. He can't hold the portal for long, especially with Kronos being the one coming through, maybe...not, anyway one good thing came out of this, we have time. Hypnos sealed himself in that realm, but you can be sure he going to come back here, so we have some time until that happens."

"How long?" Percy asked.

"Three, maybe four hours?" Morpheus guessed.

"Could you send us in there?" Percy asked, "we have him on the run, send just a few of us in there and we can defeat Hypnos and close the portal."

"No, I can't."

"Why not? Aren't you the master of this realm?!" Rob yelled angrily.

"I can open get you there, but if I do so then all those monsters will be released. Hypnos' magic is different, he can travel freely, but my duty is not to open breaches, but close them. So I would have to force it open, which could cause permanent damage to the fabric of the dream world."

"Then it's time to leave," Jason argued, "let's go right now, wake everyone up and just leave this realm."

"No, we can't," Rob shot back, "this place is too important to lose."

"Rob's right Jason." Percy sighed, "imagine if Kronos could torture us via dreams? We wouldn't' be able to sleep. Like it or not...we have no choice. This place has become the first battle between us and the Titans. We need to stand here and fight."

The others looked at each other horrified. They shared worried looks, Percy couldn't blame them, after all he did just basically tell them they had to fight Kronos himself.

"So what do we do now?" Thalia asked the question everyone was dreading to have answered. They all looked too scared to say it, so Percy knew he had to do it himself.

"We fight," he spoke up turning to the other gathered demigods, "I know this isn't ideal, and this probably wasn't what you all wanted to happen. But we have no choice, we need to stand our ground here and now, because if we fail here we will not be safe from the Titan's even in our sleep!"

The demigods looked at each other and murmured. Percy opened his status and clicked on his title changing it to 'Leader';

 **Leader- allows the user to control his troops easily giving a +10 to all stats for all subordinates.**

Percy cleared his throat, "I said, are you with me?!"

The demigods yelled, "aye!"

"Good, get ready for round two everyone, we have some time to prepare, but not much. You," Percy pointed at an Apollo camper he vaguely remembered. He looked at his name, "Bart, get a few others and make record of everyone who was injured or in critical condition, I'll heal them all as soon as I can, got that?"

Bart nodded, "yes sir!" He quickly moved getting help from other greek demigods along the way to survey their army.

Percy then turned to Morpheus, "we need more demigods. Since Hypnos is out of the way can you revive all the demigods you put to sleep?"

Morpheus nodded, "yes, I can do that."

"Good, do it," Percy turned to his close friends, "I'll go around and gather everyone Morpheus releases and I'll bring them back here. But there are going to be a lot of people here, especially from the Roman side since I'm assuming Morpheus put their entire city to sleep," Percy turned to the god who nodded, "right, then when I bring them back you guys determine whether they can fight with us or not."

He turned to Julia and Rob, "do you think you guys can convince those who have retired to come out of retirement?"

Julia and Rob shared a look. They whispered to each other in rapid sentences of Latin before July nodded, "yes, we'll try. We'll remind them of their duty to Rome, but I cannot promise you they will stay and fight with us."

"That's fine, even a few warriors will be enough. Julia I'll leave you in charge of that. Rob, I'll leave you in charge of getting the fighters ready, you're the general, get them to line up and ready for anything."

Rob nodded, "right Percy."

"Got it," Julia replied.

Percy then turned to Thalia, "are you okay?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "this really isn't the time to be worrying about your girlfriend Mr. Jackson."

"Yeah but that won't stop me from worrying," Percy said with a smirk.

"I'm fine, I recovered my mana easily enough," Thalia shrugged, "I should be good."

"Right, then you and Jason get those who can use their divine mana and make up your own squad. I want you to focus on attackers got that? Find a Demetre kid? Use them for defense, but find an child of Hephaestus that can control fire? Use him to burn yourself a path."

Thalia nodded, "find the magic users, bring them together. Any reason?"

"You and Jason are both children of the prophecy, Kronos will most likely try and target you first. Oh, that reminds me, if you find Bianca and Nico in here somewhere get them too. So when Kronos does attack I want you and the others to make him regret it."

Thalia smirked, "you got it fish face."

Percy smiled before turning to Morpheus, "we need weapons."

"I don't have any," Morpheus replied, "nor can I summon much."

Percy cursed, "we can't have an army without weapons. I armed these people with the few I have and the few lucky ones that happened to fall asleep with their weapons on hand. We need weapons."

"This is the worst part of being stuck in a dream world," Rob grumbled.

"Wait, what about using the world itself?" Julia suggested. Everyone looked confused so she continued, "this world, this world is real right? I mean sort of. Percy, can you use that tactile telekinetic thing to-"

"-To make it into a weapon!" Percy completed grinning. He turned to Morpheus, "can I do that?"

"This world is a part of me, so I suppose with my permission you can," Morpheus shrugged.

"Good," Percy dropped down and placed both hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and activated his tactile telekinesis, and suddenly the world shifted out from underneath him.

Percy found himself looking at the world from a third person point of view. He saw the entire world covered with vertical and horizontal lines, like a blanket of mass. He quickly realised this was one of the upgrades CHAOS must have given him and got to work.

Suddenly the tunnel started to rumble, everyone got alert, thinking it was Kronos coming back for round 2. But just then the are of the tunnel before them started to shake, as a field of swords came bursting out of the ground handle first. They were dyed purple, similar to the colour of the tunnel, the swords were formed out of the tunnel floor and when they were fully completed the collapsed on the ground ringing out loudly.

Percy opened his eyes and got up, he wiped the sweat on his brow and stood up looking at the sea of blades before them. He sighed, "I should probably also make some shields huh?"

The others turned to him with open mouth. Only Thalia seemed unfazed as she nodded adding, "maybe also a couple of spears?"

 **Olympus:**

In the throne room of Olympus the entire Olympian council stood present with the minor gods standing before Zeus, all twelve looking nervous.

"So let me get this straight," Zeus grumbled, "you twelve created your own council of gods and worked in opposition to us?!"

"No Lord Zeus, we did not," Eunomia, the leader of the minor gods responded quietly, "we formed the council because we needed each other's help. You 12 weren't bothered about us, or our children. We have no choice or say in the affairs of our own lives, we needed to at least be able to talk to each other."

"Why? So in order to conspire against us?!" Zeus roared.

"We didn't mean to-"

"And now because of you our children are in danger!" Zeus roared, "every single demigod child of ours is trapped in their sleep thanks to you people! Tell me why I shouldn't just destroy you right here and now?!"

"Because it's not just your children," Eirene's calming voice cut through Zeus' rampage. The goddess of peace sighed, "all our children are in danger, but not from Morpheus."

"Then who?" Athena asked with narrowed eyes.

"We sent Percy in after Morpheus," Triton spoke up, "we took him to Hypnos to get him into the dream world, but Hypnos betrayed us. He betrayed all of us, he's now on the Titan's side."

"You sent Percy into the dream world? Alone?!" Poseidon roared, "Triton I know you don't care for him, but he is your brother!"

"Which is exactly why I trusted him to do this father," Triton meet Poseidon's eyes, "I believe in him, he said he would bring them back and he will. I know it."

"Then why hasn't he?" Ares asked scoffing, "I mean if you have such faith in your champion why come to us at all?"

"Because we believe Hypnos and Kronos are about to invade the Dream world," Iris spoke up, "and even Percy won't be able to face them all."

"If Kronos is invading the dream world first then was can follow," Athena informed them all, "the ancient rules allow it."

"Yes but how?" Hermes grumbled, "we need a god of sleep to get into the dream world. And last I checked we only have two, one went rogue and the other switched sides. So how do we help out the kids?"

"I can help with that," Hecate said stepping into the light, "I have been working on a spell to send people into the dreamworld every since Morpheus started talking about betraying Olympus."

"Ah-ha!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Oh do shut up dear," Hera scrolled making the king of Gods grumble.

"Anyway, the spell hasn't been perfected, I can't send people into the dreamworld, but I can send things," Hecate smiled, "including mana."

"So what are you suggesting?" Poseidon asked curiously, "that we send a portion of our powers through your portal and hope it reaches the demigods?"

"Yes, that is the only card available to us right now so I suggest we take it," Eunomia nodded.

"You come here and tell us that you created your own council behind our backs. And then you tell us one of your own went mad and imprisoned out children in their own bodies, and now you're telling us to send our powers into a portal?" Zeus growled, "how do we know this isn't some sort of trick? That you and Morpheus have planned this all along, force us to feed you our power?"

"For the love of all that is good Zeus! We don't have time for this!" Iris hissed, "I swear on the Styx we don't have any other intention than to help save our children!"

The sky flashed with lighting as thunder rumbled through the throne room. The gods looked at each other before turning to Zeus who looked displeased.

Sighing Poseidon got up and shrunk down standing before Hecate, "what do I need to do?"

"Poseidon! Stop this at once!" Zeus yelled.

"No brother, I will not," Poseidon dismissed the God looking at Hecate, "can I send my blessings as well? Or just items?"

"You can send mana, spells, anything you want," Hecate nodded.

"Then maybe you should send this," Triton spoke up as he summoned the Pegasus staff bringing it before the Olympians who gasped as it glowed sea green in the presence of Poseidon.

"Triton! Where did you find this?!" Poseidon asked as he transformed into his roman form. His beard looked more haggard, more unruly and violent. He touched the staff and smiled, "still so beautiful."

"Percy found it father," Triton informed him.

"Of course he did," Ares grumbled in the back.

"He intended on using it in the dreamworld, but when Hypnos betrayed us I needed something to defend ourselves, so I had to take it from his grasp."

"That boy, never stops surprising me," Poseidon chuckled. He took the staff, it's green light exploded brightly dyeing the entire throne room in sea green, he turned to Hecate, "can I send him this?"

"Yes lord Poseidon," the goddess of magic nodded.

"Good, then prepare your spell quickly. It's best we don't waste time."

"Poseidon what are you doing?!" Zeus cried out, "as your king I order you stop this at once!"

"And as you subject brother I respectfully decline," Poseidon spat, "this is our children we are talking about Zeus! Not just Percy! Thalia...Jason, they are stuck there as well. And you hesitate to help?!"

"Poseidon-"

"Enough!" Poseidon snapped, "I will hear no more, I have made up my mind."

"As have I," Athena spoke as she got up and summoned a large text book into her hands, "Hecate, I will send this as my gift. Can you insure it ends up in the hands of Annabeth and no one else?"

"Yes Lady Athena," Hecate bowed.

"This is out right rebellion!" Zeus cried out.

"I'm sorry father, but they are right," Apollo said as he summoned a single arrow, "we aren't going to sit back and just watch. Our children need our help."

Slowly one by one the Olympians stepped down from their chairs and brought forth a gift for their children. Ares has a box while Aphrodite seemed to have something similar. They didn't mention what it was, only that it was important.

Zeus' face grew redder and redder as more Olympians got down, until it was only he and Hera sitting on their thrones. "Is that how this is?! Fine! Damn you all to Hades then!" he summoned his master bolt with one hand and raised it high. The other Olympians got ready to defend themselves when Hera cried out.

"Stop!" she said standing before her husband.

"Move aside woman! I'll end this rebellion before it begins!" Zeus growled, his eyes red with rage.

"No Zeus, I will no," Hera stood firm, "you are being unreasonable Zeus. Listen to yourself. You would rather have your children die than swallow your pride and accept the help from the minor Gods?"

"Do you not see what they have done Hera?! Their stupid council is the reason we are in this mess in the first place! They did this!"

"And they are trying to fix it! Are we so free of sin we can hold such a high ground over them? Are we so perfect? No, we are not. We aren't what the mortal see us, perfect in every way. We are flawed Zeus, you are flawed, as am I. If we were mortal we would be punished in the fields of torture when we died. But, out of everything we have ever accomplished, out of everything we have ever done, these demigods...they just might be the one good thing in this world that we have to be proud off. Not our strength or our wealth. It's out children Zeus...remember that."

Zeus started into Hera's eyes, into the eyes of a goddess that had no demigod children to call her own, and yet stood up in defence of them. She was the goddess of family, and so she fought for her family.

Zeus' anger settled down, he dismissed his master bolt and got off his chair. He snapped his fingers and summoned the Roman Eagle. It shined in a golden light before the gods, mixing with the green from Neptune's own staff.

Zeus shifted into Jupiter, looking more proper, more brave. He turned to Hecate, "what do I have to do?"

 **Dreamworld:**

After Percy made another set of shields and spears for the demigod army he set about healing everyone that got injured. Luckily no one had died, the titan army had their plates full with Percy and their servants to do any real damage to the demigods. And even when a demigod got hit another would just come up and take their place, protecting them from further harm.

Percy walked up to Morpheus and gave him the signal to wake up all the demigods he had trapped inside his realm. Suddenly pods among pods over them started to burst open spitting people out.

Percy had to run all over this world gathering the people by hand. There were a few familiar faces in the crowd, but he didn't really have time to stop and chat. Percy picked up a couple of college aged kids, a few full grown adults and even old grandpas.

But the weird part was the children. Some Percy realised was Roman, but the other...well they didn't look or feel roman to him. Why? Because they had a greek godly parent listed over their title. And what's more Percy didn't recognize them at all. They weren't from camp, so who were they?

Percy however didn't comment on this, focused on just bringing them all to the ever growing army of demigods, intent on letting Julia and her people work on sorting the demigod's out.

But while Percy ran and did his job he couldn't help thinking, Morpheus said he brought every single demigod in the world into this place, so did that mean these kids were from other parts of the world?

Percy knew now that other religions were real, but none of the kids belong to another patheon, they were all Greek, so did that mean they were all unclaimed? If so they this was a great opportunity, he needed to know where these kids lived in real life and bring them to camp asap!

As Percy dropped off his 200th or so demigod Morpheus called for him, "Percy, you can stop now."

"What? Why?" Percy asked, "there's still a lot of people to go."

"Yes, I know, let me help you."

"What? How?"

"Before I was using my mana to force all the demigods into a slumber, but now that they are free. There is less stress on my and I regained a significant portion of my powers. Let me help."

Percy agreed, and with a simple snap of his fingers Morpheus brought every single demigod out there right before them. Percy smiled first, he didn't have to do work, but the groaned realising just how many demigods there were.

"The Gods seriously have to learn how to use a condom," Percy groaned as he walked up to Julia's team that were slowly processing people, "we just got a huge shipment of demigods. You guys are going to need help."

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked, Percy pointed behind her causing the daughter of Venus to turn and pause. She sighed, "fucking greek."

"Hey don't blame me, Morpheus was the one who did this!"

Julia growled, everyone looked confused and everything was just a disorganized mess. And she did not like that, not one bit. "These are too many people. We address them all one by one. We won't be ready for Kronos by this rate, even with three hours time to prepare."

"Do you have any ideas?" Percy asked.

"You still good at giving loud speeches?" Julia suggested.

Percy grinned, "got it." He walked up to the gathered demigods, still confused as to what was going on, and took off into the sky. He cleared his throat, "may I have your attention please." Everyone were murmuring, looking around confused and dazed. Percy rolled his eyes, "OYE! LOOK HERE!"

Everyone stopped muttering and looked up. A few gasped seeing a person floating in the middle of the air, and even fewer looked like they recognized him.

"Alright, I'm going to make this real simple, anyone who knows what a demigod is please raise your hand!"

The people looked surprised, while a few confused. A majority of them raised their hand making Percy sigh in relief.

"Good, that's good. Now listen, to those who know what a demigod is, we are currently stuck in the realm of Morpheus! That's the god of dreams!"

"You mean Somnus?!" a roman demigod from the crowd asked.

"Ah," he looked down at Julia who shrugged, "I think so? Look that's not important! The fact is we are trapped here! Do you understand?!"

"I'm sorry what?" a young girl near the front asked, "what are you talking about."

"Did you raise your hand first?" Percy asked.

"Ah, no."

"Right, well just wait, we'll explain it to you later, but for now, everyone who does know everything about gods and Olympus listen up! We are trapped in this world and right now Kronos, or Saturn if you prefer is coming for us! We need to fighting him off here and now! "

They all exploded into whispers and hushed tones, fear clouding their minds as panic began to set in.

"What?!"

"We need to get out of here!" People began panicking. They started looking around hurriedly for ways to leave, finding none.

"Listen!" Percy's voice rang out, "I know you're scared, I know you just want to run away and hide. But we don't have that luxury! We are demigods, children of the gods themselves and if we run now we will suffer for it in the long run! Kronos will come after us, if we fal here then he obtains the land of dreams and we won't be safe, even in our sleep! We have no choice! We must stay and fight!"

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?!" a blonde demigod yelled out, "you're not even Roman!" The others, who were looking calmed down before, now started agreeing with the blonde idiot, crying out in protest.

Percy looked down with narrowed eyes, he activated his 8.0 eyesight perk and focused on the haggler. Percy would have said he was surprised when he found out the haggler was none other than Octavian, but that would be a lie.

"Octavian, I may not be Roman," Percy growled, "but I'm your only chance at leaving this place alive. You are a Roman, and yet you act like a coward. Making excuses to run away rather than fight. If you are such a fool than no matter, we will send you away with the old and young!"

Octavian blushed, as the people that supported him looked down in shame. Percy turned to the people at large, "we have two hours to prepare for the biggest battle of out lives. Romans report to Praetor Rob for your assignment! Greek demigods meet Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus! Retired legionaries and children meet Julia! And those who have no freaking clue what's going on stay right where you are!"

Slowly everyone started to move, as the people filtered away. Percy landed before the remaining people and scanned all their faces memorising them. Soon the others left, leaving only those who had no idea what they were. Percy sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"Alright listen up, I'll make this simple, I'm assuming all of you can't fit in, you don't have the best listening skills and when you read it's like words try and mess with you, always changing. You're probably also ADHD, probably called a troublemaker in school, and you probably feel alone in the world."

The group's eyes grew wider and wider as Percy listed down all the characteristics of demigods. They were speechless as Percy continued.

"There is a reason for this, you're special, more special than you can ever know," Percy turned to the army of demigods gathered, "everyone single person here is like you, special in their own way. We were all called troublemakers, we were all called disobedient. And the reason for this, is because we are all the children of Gods."

"Wait what?!" a boy called out from inside the crowd, "what do you mean children of god?!"

"I mean one of your parents was a god," Percy looked through the crowd of faces and spotted the boy who spoke up;

 **Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus**

 **Lv- 9**

"Your name is Leo right?" Percy asked, a small picture of his own dog popped up in the back of his head, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Ah...yeah, how did you know that?" Leo asked shocked.

"It's one of my powers," Percy replied, "I know the names and parents of demigods, your name is Leo Valdez, and you're the son of Hephaestus. The god of fire and smithery."

"Say what now?!" the guy asked looking partly scared at the answer.

"Are you good with machines?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Do you often invent new things on the fly?"

"Yes but-"

"Are you horrible at interacting with people?"

Leo blinked, "have you been reading my diary?"

Percy chuckled, "no, believe me Leo but I haven't. You're a son of Hephaestus, you are similar to your brothers and sisters"

"This is the worst dream ever," muttered a girl to Percy left. She had brown skin and black hair with a feather for a ear ring on one ear. She and Leo were the only older kids there, the rest all being younger than ten or so. Percy looked up at her name;

 **Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite**

 **Lv- 7**

"I assure you Piper, this isn't a dream," Percy smiled.

The girl looked up, her jaw open, "how-how did you know my name?!"

"I told you, I know all the names of demigod's as well as their parents," Percy sighed, "your mother is the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite."

"What?!" Piper asked looking even more shocked.

"It's true, every one of you here has a father or mother that was a god," Percy looked around the people before him, "each and every one of you has the power to change the world as we know it, and you are not alone."

"Mr.? Do you know who's my mommy?" a small child around the age of seven looked up at Percy. She had blonde locks and was holding a teddy bear closely like it was her lifeline.

 **Diana Prince, daughter of Athena**

 **Lv- 2**

Percy smiled as he kneeled before the girl, "your name's Diana right?" The girl nodded meekly. "Well Diana, your mother's name is Athena, she's the goddess of wisdom. I'm sure people say you're very smart all the time right?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Well that's because your mommy was a very smart lady!" Percy said with a grin.

"What about you?" a ten year old boy asked, son of Ares, "are you one of us too?"

Percy nodded as he stood up and took out Waverider. He turned it into a trident and planted it into the ground, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Woah," Leo's eyes sparkled at Percy's weapon, "so cool!"

Percy grinned, "yeah, I know. Now, I just have a few more things before we send you all back home."

"Wait what?!" Leo squeaked, "you can't do that! I just got here!"

"I wish we could talk longer Leo, but we don't have time. Kronos is coming, and you all are not ready to face him."

"I'm sorry, but whose Kronos?" Piper asked.

"He's the greek version of the devil," Percy grumbled, "and technically our grandfather."

"Woah," the Ares kid said, perfectly summing up everything perfectly.

"But before you all go you must remember one thing, this is not a dream, understand?" Percy looked at all the kids particularly, "this is real. We are all real. And we are waiting for you. When you wake up don't do anything, to say anything, we'll come for you. Understand?"

The kids looked worried, but slowly nodded. Percy turned to Morpheus and called the God over. One by one Percy and Morpheus sent them away. Percy would pick the child and ask them their address, after memorising it he would have Morpheus send them away by waking them up in the real world.

It took some time, but it was done. Percy and Morpheus then walked up to Julia, who had by now arranged all of the people, putting the ones into the army with Rob, or putting them aside to be sent back him.

"So how many people decided to stay?" Percy asked.

"Most of the college aged students stayed," Julia smiled at that, "including a few older members of the society, luckily though they are still in top fighting form. The elders and young children are obviously not fighting, including certain couples with kids, as they probably don't want to die and leave their child orphaned."

"Alright, so how many demigods do you think we have?"

"Well let's see," Julia calculated in her mind, "we have all the roman legionaries accounted for. That makes a total of 200 Romans, well 202 if you include me and Rob. that plus around another 240 retired romans at college age and adulthood. We have around 442 people on the roman side."

Percy nodded, "right, and last I check we had around 140 greek campers or something. Which makes the grand total at around 582. Not much I know, but believe me when I say they are strong enough to fight back hard."

"We should have enough," Julia nodded turning to Morpheus, "how many monsters can Hypnos summon?"

"Around 10,000 is his limit, any more than that and this realm would break down and him along with it," the god of dreams supplied.

"So we have to assume we are going to face 10,000 of those upgraded monsters along with Kronos himself," Julia grumbled.

"We have around 600 demigods," Percy shrugged, "we'll be fine. Plus I'll be using my servants to provide back up in case you all need it, by the way Morpheus, can I summon Cerberus from the underworld here?"

The god of dream shock his head, "no, you can't."

"Damn, that would have been a boon on our side," Percy cursed, "no matter. Julia you and Morpheus get to sending the remaining demigods back home, I'll speak to Rob and finalise a fighting strategy."

"Got it," Julia nodded as she and Percy went their separate ways. Morpheus watched as Percy vanished in a blur of speed into the army of demigods appearing before Rob. "You coming Morpheus?" Julia called back.

"Yes," the god followed the Praetor. As they walked through Morpheus began to speak, "tell me Praetor Julia, why are you so comfortable taking orders from a Greek?"

Julia looked over her shoulder, "what do you mean?"

"Don't romans usually stay away from greeks? Distrust them? What makes Percy Jackson so special that you would obey his every command without question?"

"Because it isn't a command," Julia responded, "or at least I don't see it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I may not be a child of Minerva, but I do have a brain. And if I was in Percy's shoes I would be making the exact same calls he's making. It isn't orders as much as guidance."

"I see...and if it was an order?"

Julia stopped and turned around. She narrowed her eyes, "what do you want Morpheus?"

"I want to understand," the god replied, "I have seen your nightmares Julia Roberts, you fear losing yourself to camp, you don't fear death, you fear life. You don't see a reason for yourself to live past being a Praetor, and that scares you. Your loyalty to Rome is unquestioned, and yet, here you are, obeying a greek demigod."

"I don't see him like that," Julia responded, "he isn't just a greek to me. He's a friend. He's...he's the only one who can stop Saturn. Not the Roman army, not me or Rob, not even Thalia. And in our hearts we all know it. Percy Jackson is the one who will save us, and for that I will follow him into the depths of Hades itself. He's making like better for all of us, he even brought those pills that mask our scent, did you know that it really works? For the first time we have a chance at a better future. And it's all thanks to that man there."

Morpheus remained silent, Julia continued walking leaving the God behind. They eventually got to work sending those who didn't wish to fight away, but all the while Morpheus had something else on his mind. He was distracted, and he didn't understand why.

Percy had finished talking to Rob, the romans had their alligments ready making everyone line up based on their cohorts. After making sure that was taken care off Percy ran up to Thalia who had all the greek demigods around her.

"Alright sweetie, please give me some news," Percy said as he appeared by her side.

Thala smiled, "well-"

"-Percy?!" a familiar voice called out. Percy looked amongst the crowd and spotted Annabeth running towards him.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out as he hugged the child of wisdom, "oh my God it's so good to see you!" After Percy had discovered the mark of Kronos Athena had gathered her smartest children and took them away in order to create a team to research the mark. As such Percy hadn't seen Annabeth in real life for a long, long time.

"How have you all been?" Annabeth asked as he hugged Thalia next.

"Fine, fine," Thalia smirked, "what about you? We hardly ever seen you these days!"

"I'm good, lot's of work and all that," Annabeth grumbled.

"Still no lead on what the marks are?" Percy asked.

"No, still no leads," Annabeth sighed regretfully.

"It's fine," Percy sighed, "we need to focus on this for now anyway." Percy looked around and spotted Ed waving at him. Percy blinked, "Ed? What are you...oh yeah, demigod, I forgot."

The son of Hermes smirked, "thanks for that kiddo, and here I was thinking I made an impression on you."

Percy smiled, "right. So what are you doing here exactly?"

"What do you mean? You said it yourself, I have to stand and fight!" Ed struck a mocking pos making everyone laugh.

Percy grinned, "you sure you won't pull a muscle old man?"

"Oh that's mean kiddo. And no, I won't, don't worry," he grumbled. They were about to continue when suddenly;

"Percy!" the small voice of Nico called out as the son of Hades run up the demigod hugging him hard, "yes! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey Nico, what's up little man?" Percy asked with a grin as he hugged Nico back. He looked over his shoulder and found Percy Decker and Bianca following behind Nico, rolling their eyes at Nico's antics.

"We need to talk to you, right now!" Nico said breaking the hug, stepping back to be with his sister.

"What do you need to talk about?" Percy turned to Bianca turning serious, "what happened?"

"It's about Hermes squad," Bianca began, "we were following a pretty good lead about Kronos' army when we got sucked in here. But the thing is where the lead said the army would be found. Percy...Kronos' base made his base at mount Tamalpais, their very close to San Francisco."

Percy cursed, "how the Hades did they make it so close without the Romans noticing?"

"Maybe someone helped them?" Annabeth suggested.

"A mole in the Roman army?" Percy asked with wide open eyes, "that doesn't seem possible. Those guys are loyal to a fault, borderline fanatics."

"Either way we need to warn them, and soon," Bianca spoke, "from what we learned, they are planning on invading camp Jupiter soon."

"As if we don't have enough on our plates," Percy growled, "okay, we'll deal with this later, after we get out of here. For now keep quiet about this Bianca, and tell everyone else in the Hermes squad to do the same. We don't want people to start panicking, not now."

"Right," Bianca agreed.

Percy turned to Thalia, "so do we have everyone here?"

"Yeah, and then some."

Percy blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Thalia pointed to a couple standing away from the greek demigods, they were speaking in hushed tones, but Percy immediately recognized one of them.

Percy smiled, "I'll be right back. Does everyone here remember their squad?"

"Yes sir!" the greek demigods cheered, some laughing as Percy rolled his eyes at the 'respect' they should him.

After meeting the Romans the Greeks decided they needed to be more effective. Hence they decided to make themselves into squads of ten, each member specialising in one branch of military, be it attack, support or defense.

The Ares kids were obviously had attack squads while the Apollo kids were support squads, sniping with arrows from a distance while healing any injured. There were a total of 14 squads in the camp, and each had been training all summer to work together.

"All right then, every get into your squads and report to Rob, that big muscular Roman guy. He'll put you all to work!" Percy turned to Thalia, "think you can handle them?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go, you haven't spoken to him in a long time."

Percy nodded, he gave her a parting kiss and walked towards the demigod. He smiled as he walked up to the man, "John! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

John, the son of Poseidon and man out of time, looked around, and smiled. "Percy!" the two half-brothers gave each other a strong hug. Percy broke it and stepped back, he looked over Jon and smiled, the older son of Poseidon looked well, he wore a red hoodie and a black shirt underneath. He had black jeans on and a scarf tied around his forehead like a bandana.

"I haven't seen you for months! Where have you been?!" Percy asked.

"Father sent me on a quest Percy," John explained, "he realised that I wasn't exactly...fitting in at camp. So he suggested thought it would be best that I go out and see the world."

"So what did he ask you to do?" Percy asked in surprise.

"He sent me to find this," John reached under his shirt and pulled out a medallion. It was a strange design, it looked like a moth with it's wings closed around a big blue stone in the middle, "he said it was important, but for the life of me I can't figure out what it is."

Percy narrowed his eyes and observed the strange amulet;

 **Amulet of Mothera,**

 **An amulet that stores the monster known as Mothera. It is known to be a monster of epic power that is rumored in legends as being able to topple mountains with a bat of it's wings.**

 **Mana needed to summon- 50,000**

Percy whistled, "damn, where did you find that?"

"In an underwater cave in the middle of a lake," John supplied with a grin.

"Do you know what it is?" the woman standing besides Jon asked. Percy looked at her, she was tall, almost taller than Percy himself. She looked around twenty with red hair and green eyes, she did not look nice. If anything she looked annoyed. She wore a red red tracksuit and carried a baseball bat in hand. Percy looked at her name;

 **Artemis Todd, daughter of Apollo**

 **Lv- 18**

Percy blinked, "you're kind of old to be a demigod huh?"

Artemis blinked in surprise, "how did," she grew angry, grabbing her bat, "how did you know?!"

Percy raised an eyebrow and turned to John, "kind of violent isn't she?"

John chuckled, "she's a redhead, what did you expect."

"Oye! Watch it old man!" Artemis growled before she turned back to Percy, "and how did you know I was a demigod?"

Percy shrugged, "didn't John tell you? It's one of my powers. I can tell someone's parent just by looking at them."

"Artemis, this is my little brother Percy, he was the one I was telling you about," John explained, "Percy Artemis is...well she really is a special case. The lake this medallion was in had a small town living next to it. This medallion had some kind of charm that prevented monsters from entering the town, so Artemis was safe from them, she grew up like a normal person."

"That is until you came and removed the stupid thing," Artemis growled.

John sighed, "even if I hadn't you would have had to eventually leave your town, and the moment you had you would have been dead meat. I saved you Artemis, whether you want to admit it or not."

The girl clicked her teeth before turning to Percy. "So, you know what that stupid thing is or what?"

Percy sighed, "it's a storage box for a monster. It's similar to my gem," Percy revealed the charm over the stone he had imbedded inside his skull displaying the blue gem to Artemis and John, the former gasping in surprise, "it is storing a monster inside of it called Mothera or something. Apparently you can use this thing to summon said monster. But unfortunately it takes an immense amount of mana to use the thing."

"I see," John looked at the amulet and sighed, "can you use it?"

"No, it's too much, even for me. Plus putting a new weapon so far into the battle isn't a good idea, especially one that we have absolutely no idea about."

"So we are really going to do this then?" John asked putting the amulet away, "fight Kronos?"

Percy grinned, "yup, you in for another war soldier?"

John laughed, "so does that mean you're my commanding officer?"

Percy shrugged, "whatever works," Percy then turned to Artemis, "do you know whose child you are?"

Artemis blinked, "I ah...no."

"Apollo," Percy answer, "you're the daughter of the sun god."

Artemis looked surprised, as if realisation finally dawned on her. She looked at John who just smiled, nodding his head, "makes sense," the soldier said, "there was no other way you got that good with a gun so quickly if your dad wasn't the god of archery."

"John, archery isn't the same as shooting a gun," Percy rolled his eyes.

"What? Of course it is! Point and press, same concept!"

"No man, believe me, it isn't, I've used both," Percy chuckled, "so if she's a better shot than you then it means you just suck at using a gun, Mr. Navy."

John grumbled, "I hate having a brother."

Percy smirked, he turned to Artemis, "if you want, I can introduce you to him after we're done here." Artemis looked surprised at that. Percy then turned to John, "where exactly have you been though? I mean yeah the amulet probably took some time to get, but why haven't you come back to camp?"

"It's a long story," John grumbled, "we were planning on coming back, but on the way we sort of ran into another son of Poseidon."

Percy's eyes went wide, "what?! Another one?!"

"Yes, but he isn't a demigod, he's a cyclops," John explained, "his name's Tyson, and a very nice fellow. You would like him Percy, he's sort of a giant baby."

"So...what happened?"

"Well when we met him Tyson was sort of running for his life from another tribe of cyclops and then from there we heard rumours about a monster running lose in Chicago, so we thought we would check it out."

"Turned out to be a mistake," Artemis grumbled, "all we got out of it was a couple of wanted posters and a stupid wise cracking pegasus."

"Haha right, we call him Black Jack, he's a good horse," John grinned, "saved him from a couple of smugglers while in Chicago, and like Artemis said we got caught up by the police, basically branded as outlaws and now we can't enter the city without being chased by cops."

Percy blinked, "woah, okay I swear John after this is done we're so going to have a long talk."

John agreed. Percy wished them good luck, telling the two to report to Thalia to find their place in the ranks. With that done Percy began searching through the entire army, making sure everyone knew what to do and where to be.

Soon they were closing the three hour mark, only half an hour to go. Percy stopped at the front of the gathered army and meet Rob, Julia and Thalia.

"Are we ready?" Percy asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Rob sighed, "I just wished we had more time to prepare."

"We deal with the cards given to us Rob," Julia stated, "and so far we are ready as we can ever be."

Percy sighed, "we could sure use some devine help right about now. I mean, shouldn't they have noticed something's wrong with us by now?"

"We can't rely on the Gods," Thalia rolled her eyes, "they probably don't have anyway to get here anyway."

"Yeah, but even so, I just wish they could find a way to help us somehow," Percy grumbled.

Ping!

 **Your wish has been granted!**

Percy blinked, 'oh you have got to be kidding me!' He opened his skill list and there it was;

 **Wish- Make one wish a week. 40% chance of success, less the more ridicules the wish is. (Used. Waiting time 6 days and counting.)**

Percy rolled his eyes dismissing the box, just as a giant white portal tore open above the demigod army.

"What is that?!"

"Are the titans attacking?!"

They all scrambled to get ready, Rob ordering the troops to ready themselves for anything.

"Morpheus is it Hypnos?!" Thali asked.

"Relax Thalia," Percy said with a casual wave, "it's the cavalry."

"What?"

Out of the portal twelve balls of light came flying out, each a unique colour. Percy spotted his father' sea green hue, and Zeus' electric yellow. The balls of light came flying down, each moving to a particular area.

Poseidon's ball stopped in front of Percy, it slowly took the form of the Pegasus staff, glowing brightly. Percy grinned as he grabbed the staff, feeling it's power, his father's power, wash over him;

Ping!

 **You have obtained a Godly weapon you can connect with!**

 **+1000% HP**

 **+1000% MP**

 **Perfect water control**

 **Summon any amount of water**

 **Absolute control over the sea**

 **Cleaning Polluted sources of water**

 **Earthquake creation**

Percy grinned twirling it around, "thank dad."

Zeus' orb stopped in front of Rob, which was surprising. But the reason was revealed as it slowly took on the form of the Golden Eagle of Roman. The sight of the Eagle instantly made every Roman there feel twenty times stronger, their symbol had arrived, and with it, they couldn't lose.

A red orb, presumably Ares' orb, took the form of a box that exploded, transforming into a heap of swords and other weaponry. Then a pink orb, Aphrodite's, came up, took the form of a box, and exploded sending out rays of light to every demigod there. The pink light covered them whole, dawning everyone there without armour with a set of their own.

Percy didn't get one, and the few romans who had their own set, like Rob and Julia, didn't either. But everyone else had their own armour.

Then an orb glowing like the sun descended, it condensed into the form of an arrow, clearly one of Apollo's toys, and landed in the hands of Michael, who looked at it in awe.

A green and purple orb came down together, mixing well. They then exploded outwards sending seeds of green and purple light into the very ground of the dreamworld. For a moment nothing happened, and then the ground began to rumble as plants started exploding outwards.

The entire tunnel was covered with flora, Percy noticed wine creepers, thorny bushes and a few other deadly looking plants. They were gifts from Dionysus and Demeter!

A fiery red ball came flying down like a heavy ball of lead, crashing into the ground behind the army. The ball then began cooling down, sitting in place, before a blue delta symbol appeared on the surface. Percy didn't know what it was, but judging by the looks on the Hephaestus kids' face they did.

A grey ball then came down and floated over the demigod army. It slowly started to disintegrate into dust that touched the heads of everyone there, making them glow grey. And when the grey dust touched Percy's he got a notification;

Ping!

 **You have got a new blessing!**

 **Speed of Hermes!**

 **Temporary boost in speed! 20% more faster!**

 **Time limit- 24 hours!**

Percy grinned, this was awesome! Guess he was wrong, the Gods really do care!

And it wasn't over. Next came a blue and green ball, similar to the tail feather of a peacock, making Percy believe it was Hera's ball. Surprisingly Hera's ball floated down and landed in front of Thalia's open arms. The daughter of Zeus just as surprised as everyone else when the ball started to open up, revealing a bracelet in the form on a peacock.

Percy narrowed his eyes and observed it;

 **Hera's charm,**

 **This charm acts as a last line of defence, if the wearer is attacked it automatically explodes, harmless to the wearer, but destroying everything else around them.**

 **This charm has been locked to be used against only Kronos**

"Thalia, where it now," Percy called out, "it's very powerful a last line of defense against Kronos. It explodes, taking everything around it with it, don't worry though, it won't' harm you."

Thalia looked suspicious, "you sure?"

"I'm sure," Percy nodded, "trust me."

Thalia looked at Percy and sighed. She slipped on the charm and grumbled, "I swear if this things blows me up you're the one who's going to have a single armed girl friend."

"You would still be hot sweetie," Percy grinned, "plus I can always say, 'would you like a hand?' would never get boring!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and just then another orb came down, this one was grey and purple and it landed directly in front of Annabeth's open arms. It took the form of a book, which the daughter of Athena grabbed and looked over, her eyes widening all the while.

Percy was about to ask Annabeth what she was looking at when the final orb came floating down. It was silver, glowing like the moon itself, this one belonged to Artemis, Percy just knew it. It floated down towards him of all people and grew bigger.

And then it popped open revealing a giant black and grey dog that brought a smile to Percy's face. "Leo!" Percy cried out as he charged at the dog.

" _Master_!" Leo cried back as it tackled Percy to the ground licking his face with it's extra large tongue.

Percy chuckled, "stop it boy that tickles!" he laughed as Leo got off him. He stood up and scratched the dog behind the ears smiling, 'thanks Arty,' he thought, the goddess really knew exactly what he needed.

Percy turned around to the army. Everyone was busy checking out their new armour, some had already replaced the makeshift weapons Percy made for them with the new weapons pile Ares had provided. Percy felt just a little hurt, but meh, can't win them all.

He scratched Leo behind the ears, "you ready for a fight?"

" _Born ready!_ " Leo barked.

"Good, stand with Marcia Leo, you and her will work together, understood?" Percy asked.

" _Got it!_ " Leo barked as he shadow traveled to Marica's side. The demon looked curious but said nothing, choosing instead to node at Leo before turning to face front.

Percy looked to Morpheus, "how long before they arrive?"

"Twenty minutes," Morpheus answered. Percy grumbled, it was time.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Percy took off into the air, allowing everyone to see him as he floated in the middle of the air, "the Gods haven't given up on us yet! They sent us these gifts for us to use! Everyone grab a weapon, but keep the ones I made with you, just in case. Micheal, come up front, you too Annabeth! And will a child of Vulcan or Hephaestus please tell me what that thing is?!" Percy pointed at Hephaestus' gift.

Michael and Annabeth quickly ran forward, while Charles Beckendorf walked right behind him. They reached front of the army just as Percy floated back down.

"What's the arrow for Michael?" Percy asked.

"It's a bomb," Michael stated looking at the glowing red arrow, "it has my dad's power in it, meaning we can use it to blow shit up!"

Percy frowned, "how strong is it?"

"I think it can level a building if used the right way."

"Then we save it. Keep it ready for Kronos, chances are I'm the one who's going to face him, so if you see a shot, take it. Understand?"

Michael nodded. Percy then turned to Annabeth with her eyes on the book, "what is it?" he asked.

"It's a spell," she grumbled, "or something. It has the power to turn the tide of the battle, but she refuses to say what exactly it will do! She just says 'you will know when the time comes' whatever the Hades that mean!"

Annabeth growled in frustration, Percy couldn't help but smile, she was always the same. "Look Annabeth we don't have time to this now...keep to book in hand, trust Athena's words, if she says we'll know when to use it then we will."

Annabeth gave a heavy sigh and nodded, walking back to her squad. Percy then walked towards Charles who was already checking the heavy sphere out, along with a few other children of Hephaestus.

"What is it?" Percy asked them.

"It's a construction orb," Charles responded, "dad put in some kind of machine, when activated it can transform into said machine."

"Huh, cool. Turn it on then."

"You might want to stand back," charles said as he waved everyone away. Percy nodded and got everyone else to back away as well.. Charles pressed the glowing blue delta symbol and walked away. The ball began to wobble from side to side, before it started vibrating. And then it suddenly exploded into a storm of mechanical parts.

The orb exploded outwards and took the form of a giant metal tank. It had two large barrel cannons in the front and several machine guns attached to the sides. It had four surface to ground missiles attached to the back along with fog lights in the front.

Everyone had their jaws dropped in awe, while Percy could only do one thing. "We got a freaking tank!" he yelled throwing his hands up, "this is so fucking cool! We got a tank!"

Percy grabbed Charles and shook him violently, "please tell me you know how to drive the thing! Please!"

"I think so. Please stop shaking me," Charles replied in his usual monotone voice.

Percy did so, but he still couldn't stop grinning, "this is so freaking cool!" Charles and the others quickly got into the tanks and started operating it. They learnt the controls pretty quickly.

The demigod army now stood with newly made armour and weapons. The tunnel was only big enough for two cohort to stand side by side, and so they did with the rest standing behind them. In the middle of the massive army was the tank, TANK!, and near the back were the healers.

The greek attack squads stood towards the left flank, while the support squads stood behind the first cohort on the right. Percy had summoned his own servants and made them stand with the demigods, Timmy and Alecto were air support, with Marcia and Zed near the sides. Craig stood besides Percy and Rob near the front. Thalia and Julia were near the tank, Percy knew it would be the safest place for her, plus she would kill anything that even came near the tank. TANK!

Percy looked at the gathered demigods and sighed, he had a feeling this still wasn't going to be enough. He had way of evening up the score...but he knew he wasn't going to like it. People would free him, they would be weary of him and the Gods...they would be scared of him.

But he had no choice. He owed these people that much to try his hardest and not let hold anything back. CHAOS…CHAOS and Fate had put such a great burden on him, such a heavy one, Percy was smart enough to know he couldn't bare it all alone. He knew that if he tried he would fail.

And so, he wouldn't. He would need their support, but more importantly he would need them alive. And so he will do anything needed to ensure they lived.

Percy poured mana into the gem in his head and closed his eyes. He found himself in the grey well of souls of all the monsters he had killed in the last 24 hours.

It was filled with the upgraded animals, almost entirely by them. They snarled their fangs at him, but did nothing to approach because Percy had not chosen them. Percy kept going deeper and deeper into the well of souls and there, near the bottom, was a figure covered with ghostly grey flames. Percy chose him, and the gem began glowing.

Grey smoke started pouring out of Percy's gem, the others looked on curious as to what would come out and gasped as the figure materialised.

"My master," Hyperion bowed.

"Rise," Percy spoke clearly, "you will not harm any demigod you see, in fact you will be ready to give your life to protect them if need be. Do you understand?"

Hyperion growled, "yes...master."

"Good. You will be part of the front line. Here," Percy created a great sword for the Titan from the floor below and tossed it to him, "this is your weapon now."

Hyperion held it with his left hand growling as he spotted Rob carrying his flaming blade. He didn't say a word to the roman, instead turning to Percy and bowing, "master."

The people began to talk, Percy knew he just became a threat in their eyes. A demigod controlling a Titan? The world was going bonkers! But Percy wasn't done. He still had one more secret to reveal, after all it was like they said, in for a penny in for a pound, or something like that.

Percy's gem glowed again and another gigantic figure stepped out. This one did make people gasp in horror as Alcyoneus stood tall and whole once more. Even Thalia was startled, Percy had told her about this monster, but seeing and knowing were too different thing.

Alcyoneus bowed, "my master."

"We are about to face Kronos in battle, are you ready?" Percy asked.

"Always," Alcyoneus growled as he smirked a bloodthirsty smile.

"Stand with Hyperion, not biting," Percy instructed as the Giant did just that.

"Asshole," Hyperion spat.

"Kiss ass," Alcyoneus spat back.

"Enough," Percy snapped. He turned from the giant and titan to the greater demigod army. He could see their looks of horror and quite fear. He could see it, and he hated it. But he knew it had to be done.

Percy cleared his throat, "I know what you all saw must be afraid right now...afraid of Kronos, afraid of the army he brings to face us and now...afraid of me."

The people were silent, all eyes on him.

"The world we live in right now...it's in danger. The Titans threaten to destroy it, to destroy our world. Our homes...our family. The Olympians, if they were here would tell us to fight for them, to fight so that the Gods may triumph over the Titans once more. And a few hours ago, I would have agreed with them. But not anymore."

There were whispers breaking out as they all spoke in hushed tones to each other. "The world is bigger than just us," Percy continued, "we are but a blip in history. The Gods have been here forever, and will probably outlive us all. So when you ask who we fight for, I respond with this. We don't fight for them, not for the immortals that may or may not understand what it means to be human, nor do we fight for the humans who label us misfits and shun us from their world. We fight...for ourselves. I fight for you, for the only people I ever felt comfortable around. For my family.

"I know it might seem farfetched, after all most of you don't even know me. But just wait, because you shall. My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon. Ever since I was born I felt alone, it was only when I met you all did I feel complete. It was only when I saw what burdens demigods held on their shoulders did I know a sense of duty and it was only when I watched my friend's fall before me did I know the necessity of action.

"I'm not here fighting for the humans or the gods," Percy turned to Morpheus, "I was wrong Morpheus, humans and demigods are not the same. We are different. But, that does not mean I will abandon them, nor will I fight for them. Kronos is coming after us, he's coming for our heads and I'll be damned if I let him put us down without giving him a fight first!"

"Aye!" the army cheered, their cries loud enough to startle Morpheus himself. They cheered louder and louder forcing Percy to scream louder.

"I won't let those I care about die! I won't stand by as Kronos takes what is mine! I will not die a coward! I am a demigod! I will fight on my feet and die on them! We are demigods! We are a force of nature itself! Olympus will be defended tonight! Humanity will be defended tonight! When Kronos comes he will not face children! He will face warriors! Enough to overpower any army he brings forth! Each of us is worth a hundred of them! And they will learn to fear us! For this day will be the day we fight the monsters that have haunted us all our lives, and spit in the face of the devil himself!"

The crowd cheered so loud near the end Percy couldn't hear himself talk.

Ping!

 **Your speech has successfully motivated your army!**

 **20% boost in morale!**

Ping! Ping! Ping!

 **Your skill has leveled up three times!**

 **Motivational speaking, Lv- 4/10 (89%)**

 **Motivates other people around you.**

 **45% chance of working provided the person isn't depressed or suffering from any other negative status effects.**

Percy opened his perk list and looked through them searching for the one he was looking for;

 **Wolf pack- + 5% increase in all stats, attacks and skills for every person that fight's by your side.**

It was Percy's most powerful perk which he had obtained during his trials for the emotional spectrum. He had rarely had times when he needed to use it, never really had problems fighting off bigger and badder enemies. If anything his problem had always been the exact opposite.

But now, now it was time.

Percy clicked on the perk activating it, he closed his eyes and slowly an aura of blue energy flowed through his body. It feed on the very air around him, feeding of the raw emotions that the demigod's in front of him gave off. His eyes glowed pure cobalt blue as the perk activated;

Ping!

 **You have currently 590 people fighting by your side!**

 **Bonus of 2,950% boost in all stats, skills and attacks!**

Percy's eyes widened at the boost in power, and suddenly the emotions he absorbed flew into him, feeding into his core. He flinched repeatedly as the power flew into his body.

Rob looked worried, but stayed his ground as slowly Percy recovered. He turned away from the army and raised his gauntlet high into the air yelling, out, "tsunami!"

The gauntlet burst into motion surrounding him with his now iconic black armour with his cape fluttering out behind him.

Ping!

 **+20% MP**

 **+10% HP**

 **+70% Elvish magic**

 **+5 Dex**

 **+2 Str**

 **+3 Vit**

 **+2 levels for water, ice, shadow and earthquake control**

Percy reached into his pocket and drew out waverider transforming it into its sword form while he held the pegasus staff with his left hand.

BOOM!

The tunnel shock. Percy turned to Morpheus who nodded, "they are coming. 10,000 strong. And Hypnos and Morpheus."

"Alright then," Percy raised his blade, "get ready!"

"Legion! At arms!" Rob cried out causing every legion to lock their shields and lower their center of gravity.

"Camp half-blood get ready!" Thalia cried out, the squads obeyed, looking ready to move at any second.

The army turned as one to face the end of the tunnel. The shakes kept coming and coming, increasing in frequency. Percy could see cracks in the walls of the tunnel around a 100 feet away. He narrowed his eyes, so that's where they were coming from.

"The army will appear there!" Percy yelled pointing at the cracks, "archers will send the first volley of arrows! Michael, remember the plan! Do not engage until they come within 40 feet of you! Romans you have your orders! Greeks! Don't die!"

"Sir yes sir!" they yelled back.

BOOM! BOOM!

The walls broke off piece by piece. Percy turned to Morpheus, the god was holding his shoulder, ichor was dripping down his sides, after all this realm was a part of his body.

"Ready!" Percy called out.

CRACK!

The wall broke open revealing a dark train tunnel like passage. Percy used his 8.0 vision and focused his vision. He saw something shimmering in the darkness, silhouettes of figures wearing metal armour charging towards them.

"Draw!" Percy called out, the archers knocked their arrows.

"GRAA!" the first few animals came charging out of the tunnel in droves, a disorganized mess as they charged in a swarm rather than in lines.

"Aim!"

They were slowly gaining ground, a few of the faster ones, like cheetahs, were really coming up fast.

"Fire at will!" Percy cried out as he charged forward meeting the lead of the titan army, the charging cheetah. The cheetah had a dagger held between it's teeth and a sword on each paw. It tried to cut at Percy's face, but the demigod moved faster, faster than he had ever gone before. His movements felt effortless as he swung his blade cleaving the cheetah's head right off.

The twinge of a hundred bowstrings was heard as the archers let their arrows loose. The titan army were covered with the shadows of arrows coming down on top of them. They didn't even have time to hide when the arrows pierced their bodies turning them into corpses.

More and more monsters came running through the gate, but were just as quickly pulled down by arrows.

Percy stood at the 50 feet mark and raised the pegasus staff, "you shall not pass!" he slammed it down summoning forth a tsunami of water that he directed with his powers to pour directly into the tunnel the came out off.

Percy held the staff tightly creating more and more water to manipulate. Percy kept the blast of water going, blocking the entrance, not allowing a single enemy to come forward.

But just as it looked like that would be a problem, there was another crack opening, and this one opened up in the middle of the air growing larger and larger.

"Their coming!" Morpheus yelled out as he held his bleeding arm in pain.

"Who?!" Percy asked.

"The monsters," the god growled in pain.

" **GRAAA!** " it sounded horrifying. Like nails on a chalkboard as out of the shadowy portal a long serpent like figure flew out, wings popped out of it's back, shadows covered its body. Nothing of it could be seen, except it's cold yellow eyes.

And riding on it's back was Hypnos. He looked down at Percy, "prepare to die Jackson!"

Percy scoffed, "why do they always say that? Charles! Fire!"

"Hah! It's no use! No arrow can-"

BOOM!

A shell came flying out of their tank hitting the shadow dragon right in the head causing it to burst into flesh and bones. Hypnos hanged on to dear life as the dragon came flying down, crashing into the ground as it rolled over trapping Hypnos under it.

The God tried to move the dragon away, but it's body proved to be to heavy. Percy stepped over its corpse and looked down at Hypnos with a smile, "yeah, that's right. We have a tank."

"That won't save you Jackson!" Hypnos yelled.

"Yeah, sure it won't," Percy readied his blade to cut off the god's head when suddenly the world shock once more. And this time, the entire world shook. It was strong enough to get everyone off balance for a second as Percy missed his strike.

"If I was you, I would worry more about him than me," Hypnos growled looking down the hall.

The two holes created before were gone. Sealed up. But a new one was taking it's place, and it was bigger than before. The cracks spread to both corners of the tunnel and a pval rift opened itself up.

"Behold Jackson, the monsters you so feared," Hypnos spat out as slowly more and more of those shadow beasts came out.

Some were in the form of monstrous animals. Some in the form of people, doctors with knives, clowns with big teeth and one shadow in the form of an old woman.

Percy groaned, "god dammit, not this again. Fucking nightmare monsters."

"Centurions! Ready!" Rob called out, the romans locked their shields as the oncoming swarm of monsters got closer. A few of the shadows attacked the titan soldiers instead, eating them up for dinner, but a majority of them focused on the larger meal before them instead.

"Don't let them touch you!" Percy yelled out as he walked to stand besides Rob, "they can bypass your armours! Cut them down before they get the chance to touch you!"

"Yes sir!"

Percy turned to Rob, "I'm drench them, you fry them."

"Got it," Rob nodded.

Percy slammed the Pegasus staff down hard summoning another tsunami wave of water pushing the front line of monsters away. The ones behind them fell down, while the others simply walked over them, crushing them to death in the stamped. The entire battleground was wet, their charging splashing the water everywhere.

Percy turned to Rob, "now."

"Twelfth legion fulminata!" Rob cried out, the eagle glowed golden yellow as sparks started exploding out lashing before full blown lighting bolts came flying out and into the enemy's ranks. Several monsters got destroyed instantly, the shadow's particularly looked weak against lightning. And those who survived or dodged the lightning was instantly shocked thanks to a little something called conductivity.

The shadows cried in horror as they were electrocuted. The animals died instantly, their bodies being used as stepping stones as the rest of them charged forward regardless.

"All right here they come!" Percy cried back to the army, who are no doubt ready for the monsters.

They roared as they charged, a giant Gorilla at their head. Percy ran forward first, the gorilla jumped up to attack from above while Percy simply used his mind to grab hold of his form and use him to beat a rather bored looking sloth to death.

The demigod continued his charge into the middle of the approaching army, grinning. This was the heat of battle, and this was where he felt most alive.

He dived right into the middle of the battle, monster fell to each swing of his blade. He even used the staff as a baton using it to beat the living shit out of them, one time even knocking the monster across the tunnel and back into the black crack in space.

The demigod army engaged with the army, crushing them with their co-ordinated attack. The monsters were united, barely better than a swarm of people on black friday. They were slain down the moment they got too close.

The archers kept firing their arrows, each finding their mark putting a monster down.

Rob drew his flaming blade and struck fast and hard. He was surrounded with his own protection detail, each backing him up at every turn.

Hyperion and Alcyoneus however had no co-ordination, they didn't plan anything out, they just attacked. They tore through the monsters quickly, though the swarm was many the combined strength of a titan and a giant was no match for them at all.

Percy grinned, it looked like they were going to win this with next to no effort at all. But just as he thought that the battle field changed.

Out of the crack in space came a being everyone in that realm feared to some extent. His full body was now on display having successfully crossed over into this realm.

He stood at ten feet tall with skin like bronze. His body was tightly packed with muscles powerful enough to damage steel. The only insult to his beautiful physique was his right arm and left leg that were horrible grey limbs reminiscent of Polyphemus, the cyclops.

Kronos wore a toga around his hips, died blood red and his half of the golden fleece around his neck as a cape ending at his shoulders. His right arm was covered with armor with plaits wrapped around his shin as well.

Strapped to his chest was a great sword, big as him and as wide as his torso. Kronos reached around and grabbed onto the handle, drawing it out of its sheath, the metal sliding through the leather of the sheath rang through the battlefield, making everyone stop and turn. Watching Kronos release his mighty sword.

The sword itself was unique, half metal and half celestial bronze, an unholy mix of the two metals. He raised the blade and spoke, " _ **and now, it ends.**_ "

His brought it down like a club.

KABOOM!

The ground shattered, the entire tunnel floor came flying up, everyone was thrown up in the air, the tank was itself jumped a feet off the ground. And the dream world itself shook in fear, the Titan of evil had arrived on the battlefield.

* * *

 **Alright, there it is, another chapter. Enjoy. Next time will feature the actual battle, all fighting so don't worry, this is a set up for that. In fact it's a set up for a lot of things to come. People will die, because honestly there are too many characters for me to remember.**

 **Anyway I was thinking about changing the cover picture for the story, I was wondering if any of you are interested in making something for the story. If you are please PM me, I'm really curious.**

 **Also quick note, I will not abandon this story, if you see my starting another story it's purely because I wanted to for inspiration, in fact it was because of a story I just did recelty that I got the motivation to pick up this again. So please don't worry, I won't abandon this story.**

 **REVIEWS!**


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62:**

Percy pushed himself up, the battle field was destroyed, everyone were on their knees. The only ones standing were Kronos and the shadow monsters.

" _ **Attack them, don't like a single demigod live,**_ " came Kronos' simple order.

Percy looked back the demigods were still recovering, he needed to buy them time. He jumped up and ran towards the approaching shadow monsters.

Percy slamned the but of the staff of Neptune into the ground summoning a tidal wave of water. Percy knew the small wave wouldn't harm the shadows much, but luckily he had a move that could.

"Heavenly Ice dragon!" Percy spung Waverider turning it into its sword form, he brought it over he head making it glow with by storing ice mana in it. He then brought it down hard, "dragon's wings!"

 **Dragon's Wings** **\- a wide wave of ice sent out of the blade. This can be used to take out a large group of enemy easily. Total damage- 200, divided per enemy.**

 **Cost- 120 MP per use**

The ice slash meet with the tidal wave of water midway, clashing together, fusing, turning it into a wave of ice. It flew forward into the oncoming shadows, piercing them to shreds. The first wave fell, but the ones behind them didn't.

"Romans! Form lines!" Rob called out making everyone get together to face the oncoming tide of shadow monsters and the now regrouped titan animal soldiers.

Percy got ready to strike again, but before he could launch another tidal wave, a large shadow came over his form. Kronos had his blade drawn bringing it down on top of Percy.

The demigod growled, bringing Waverider up, Kronos' blade struck his sword, the power behind the blow sent out a shock wave around them causing the ground to crater below their feet in a ten foot radius.

" _ **You're stronger than a normal demigod,**_ " Kronos complemented with a smile as he pushed down on Percy with his blade.

"Thanks, and you're uglier than a normal Titan," Percy growled pointing the staff of Neptune at the Titan's gut sending out a jet stream of water knocking Kronos back.

Percy took the advantage by swinging his blade forward with fury, Kronos quickly got back his footing and dodged the strike. The two began to parry one another, swinging at each other's fatal areas, dodging near fatal blows by inches and moving around their battlefield crater, completely focused on killing the person before them.

" _ **Why does Hyperion fight for you?**_ " Kronos asked.

"He had a change of heart," Percy smirked, "he finally realised how crazy you are."

" _ **Highly unlikely,**_ " Kronos' blade clashed with Percy's sending spark flying, " _ **what have you done to my brother?!**_ "

"I made him realise the truth, that you're nothing but a sad old man who care for nobody but himself. It honestly didn't take much convincing." Kronos flew into a fit of rage at Percy's taunt, fighting back harder than before.

It was like a dance, and Percy had never had a more fitting partner. Every move Kronos made was calculated, every step was for two purposes, to dodge a blow while gaining to upper ground for an attack. Kronos' movements were flawed though, Percy could see the shadows of a missing length, like the weapon he was used to fighting with was much longer. But it didn't matter, the Titan was a master, and fighting him took every ounce of Percy's attention.

Percy was forced to rely on his unpredictability, jumping out of the way to create space between them while getting a second to regroup his thoughts. Blocking with the staff of Neptune before thrusting forward with Waverider.

Kronos found it difficult blocking two weapons at the same time, but he often took the blunt hit from the staff in order to counter attack and to get into Percy's defence.

The sight of the two fighting was like a scene from legend. The story of David and Goliath often came to mind, Percy's size however never put him at a disadvantage as he used it to duck under swings from the titan's weapon.

The armies of the monsters ran around the crater, afraid that a single step into that field would cost them their lives. They stayed clear of it, instead charging right at the demigod army.

"Ready!" Rob called out as he stepped behind the front lines holding the Golden Eagle tightly. The monsters charged and the demigods buckled behind their shields.

The first wave of monsters crashed into the shield and pulled the defense upwards, exposing the demigods behind it. The second wave tried to use the advantage and strike, but demigods were quicker as they cut into them with their spears before slamming the shield back into place.

Again and again the monsters crashed into the demigods, but the shield wall held tight. The shadow armies grew in size near the front lines, the archers began to fall back, knowing they would be the first to be targeted. They were replaced by the support squads of the Greek camp, comprising of demetre kids, Dionysis children, Athena kids and the children of Hermes.

Craig stood in the middle of the battle field, cutting anything and everything that came next to him with his mighty blade. He was a swordsman worthy of the title, and he sowed it. It didn't matter if he was cutting down shadows or monsters, Craig was unstoppable, holding his ground.

The left flank of the army was slowly gaining ground as they curved inwards. It featured the first cohort and squads filled with children of Ares, the best fighters in both camps. The monsters and shadows that came at them faced the quick and efficient death offered by the first cohort and the gorilla tactics of the Ares children.

And what the demigods failed to kill, Zed, Marcia and Leo didn't. Marcia leaped over the first cohort turning into a fog that killed everything it touched. Zed used his immense strength to pummel beat the monsters into submission, crushing their bones, leaving behind a trail of bodies as he followed Marcia into the monstrous army.

Leo however was smart about it, he knew never to face greater odds unless it was guaranteed you would survive. So instead he shadow traveled all around the battlefield, from one corner to the next, attacking in random patterns. He jumped out of the shadows killing monsters with a swipe of his claws or his teeth. Sometimes he would jumped out of the body's of the shadow monster's themselves killing them in droves. Apparently using a dark creature to kill dark creatures was very effective.

Seeing his army in danger Hypnos pushed the carcass of the shadow dragon off of him, crawling out and getting on his feet.

He looked around at the chaos, the demigods were holding their own, and Kronos was busy fighting Jackson. The monsters were forced towards the right flank of the battle, focusing their attack on them.

It was up to him to rally their army. He bent down and pressed both hands on the dragon carcass and closed his eyes. Black lines began to flow into the minor god's hands as slowly the nightmarish creature began to be absorbed into his body.

Suddenly his very form changed, Hypnos' body became dark, his fingers in claws as dragon horns grew out of his skull and wings out of his back. He grew in tune with the shadow monsters, understanding their hatred of the ones who created them.

" **Monsters! Press onto their right! Break through their defences!** " Hypnos growled as created a tear in space with his claws summoning forth another portal from which shadow monsters streamed out off.

The new forces came crashing down in a wave of destruction. They combined with the remaining army like two streams combining, creating a river strong enough to force the demigods to take a step back.

Hypnos smirked he flapped his wings ready to fly into the air to create more portals when a white sword came flying at his head.

Hypnos stopped flapping, dropping to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere," Morpheus stepped forward with his black blade in hand. The white one he threw at Hypnos came flying back to him like a boomerang. Morpheus caught it and leveled them at Hypnos.

" **This is going to be,** " the minor god growled, " **I always wanted to rip off those pretty little wings of yours.** "

"Bite me," Morpheus charged, swinging at Hypnos' head. The god moved back, dodging the attack before he swung furiously with his claws, attempting to claw Morpheus's face off.

Morpheus jumped out of range and swung his blade, a crescent moon of energy blasting Hypnos back into his army of monsters.

Hypnos landed on a heap of broccoli shadow monsters, he got back up, wiping away the ichor flowing out of his chest. He growled staring Morpheus down as he grabbed the monster below him absorbing them into himself.

Hypnos grew bigger now, his hair now taking on the form of broccoli, apparently a lot of people had nightmares about broccoli.

He charged Morpheus again and the two gods of the subconscious crashed. Morpheus and Hypnos fought obsessed with the idea of killing the other, one for betraying him and the other for power.

Morpheus swung both blades at Hypnos' head, the god ducked before swiping at Morpheus with his claws. The God flapped his wings, floating back before he charged forward, jumping over another of Hypnos' strikes and bringing his blade down on the god's back cutting of one of his wings.

" **ARGH!** " Hypnos roared as he turned around, smashing Morpheus' face with his hands, sending him flying away.

Morpheus grunted as he got back up, Hypnos held his back in pain. He looked up with hate as Morpheus chuckled, "looks like I was the one to tear off your wings Hypnos."

The god of sleep growled in fury as he turned around grabbing a shadow monster in the form of a bull by the horns and pulling its head from it's body. He then absorbed the monster into himself growing larger and gaining more muscles on his thin frame.

He then grabbed a shark and a xenomorph alien, absorbing them as well. He gained the teeth of the shark and the second mouth of the xenomorph. He snarled at Morpheus wiping his ichor covered wounds, " **round two.** "

The shadow monster that could fly were being shot down quickly by the archers. Timmy and Alecto helped, providing air support, Timmy with the literal air while Alecto's arm sent arrows out like a machine gun.

The second cohort was being pushed back. The monster were slowly gaining upper ground. The first cohort and the attack squads were doing what they could, but there was only so much they could do.

The archer stood behind the second cohort and sent arrow after arrow flying. The monsters were slowly dying, but they just kept coming.

And then the shield wall cracked. A shadow monster in the form of a lion roared causing one of the second cohort legionnaires to flinch. This allowed the monster attacking him to push through and bite open his neck, surprisingly though there was no blood. He simply disappeared from sight in a flash of light. He was the first death in this war, bt he wouldn't be the last.

The roman behind him moved to take his place and close the breach, but the harm was done. The monster broke through the shield wall, through that little crack and the true battle began.

Hypnos saw the demigod flash away and turned to Morpheus growling, " **you won't always be there to protect them.** "

"Watch me," the god taunted, "as long as I live no demigod will die here today."

" **Killing them here or the real world makes no difference,** " Hypnos spat, " **they will all die soon enough.** "

"We shall see," Morpheus lunged forward aiming at Hypnos' chets, missing. The god of sleep swiped across Morpheus' back injuring the god.

Hypnos smirked as he licked his ichor stained claws, " **that's the problem with doing two things at once, lack of focus. And believe me, you will need your focus for me!** " The two began clashing once more, Morpheus on the defensive as he focused on removing any demigod that seemed like they were about to be killed. It costed him a lot of blood, but it was worth it.

The monster leaped into the battle field, the trained romans stood their ground and fought them off, but without the help of their cohort it was difficult for them to fight them off. The plan was always to fight as a single unit, not individually. But it was a good thing they meet Percy Jackson, because he trained them for just this moment.

The Romans dropped their spears, something they were taught never to do, they then reached around and took out their swords, engaging with the monsters one on one. Percy's training over the summer taught them how to adapt, how to fight monsters. And fight they did.

Cries of war came loose as they fought fought alone or back to back. The first cohort managed to hold themselves together, but the second was in disarray as flashes of light blinked in and out signaling several demigods being sent away from the Dreamworld. They were being crushed under the feet of the titan's river of monsters, when the greeks came to their aide.

The support squads didn't just have children of Apollo, they also had demigods with various abilities.

The Demetre kids and the Dionysis kids stepped up, using their magic over plant life the took control of the creepers and vines around the battlefield. Their parents had sent the plants over as gifts and the kids intended to use them.

Giant creepers began to climb up, trashing monster to all sides of the battle field. They grabbed monsters and crushed them alive, throwing some into the air only to have them made into pin cushions by the archers in the back.

They quickly made a wall of protection before the second cohort, allowing the romans to catch their breath.

"Tank! Fire!" Thalia yelled out as the double barreled tank sent out shells into the monsters on the other side of the vine wall. They were all gathered like fish in a barrel, and the demigods had a very big gun.

They grounds exploded, even the vine wall was leveled in half, set aflame. But that didn't matter, it bought them enough time to regroup and face the monsters. The Demetre kids sent Thalia evil glares as she set the plants ablaze, but they made no comment. Instead they used their powers to manipulate the blazing vines to break apart and start attacking the shadow monsters, snapping at them like whips.

" **Aim at the archers!** " came the booming command of Hypnos. The order did cause him a tooth as Morpheus punched his jaw before cutting off one of his horns with his swords. The two began to fight once more as the monsters moved as commanded.

The flying monsters soon overpowered Timmy, a large broken down airplane with a mouth filled with fangs came after the goblin. It swallowed him whole before flying down to crash in the middle of the second cohort.

"Fire at the plane!" Thalia commanded, seeing no other choice. The tank's shell exploded the plane into nothing, and along with it Timmy. Thalia cursed seeing the servant turn into smoke and travel back to Percy, she like that goblin, he taught her how to use her powers.

Alecto was forced to move away from the front line, the flying monsters, such as large bats and ugly looking parrots, began to overpower her. They spotted the archer near the back and came flying down to crash into them.

The tank couldn't help with so many targets, "Julia get to the guns! Jason with me!" Thalia jumped onto the tank with Jason right behind her. Julia got behind the machine guns and pointed towards the ending monsters, shooting bullets into them.

"Now!" Thalia cried out as she and Jason thrusted their spears forward sending out blasts of blue and yellow lighting respectively. The two streams of energy danced around each, intertwining as they blasted into monster after monster, destroying a large portion of the monsters above.

A cloud of smoke came over the skies of the battle field, the fourth and fifth cohort looked up in waiting. And suddenly a large shadow broke through the clouds.

" **GRAA!** " a giant two armed snake with wings came flying through the smoke. It crashed into the middle of the fifth cohort in the back sending demigods flying away while several more flashed away just in time to avoid being crushed by it. The serpent coiled into itself looking down at it's opponents.

"Fifth cohort attack!" a brave legionary called out, rallying the men around her. The snake which hissed as it opened it's mouth ready to attack.

"Look out!" Thalia yelled, she tried to zap that thing but had used all her mana in the previous attack.

The monster was about to strike when suddenly a volley of silver arrows came flying out from between the fourth and fifth cohorts piercing the snake's head, ripping it into shreds. The girl who rallied her troops watched in awe as the headless snake's corpse fell before her.

Everyone turned to see who had rescued them and standing there with a proud smile on their faces were women dressed in silver parkas with a bows and arrows on hand.

A girl with dark hair and dark skin stepped up, "hunters of Artemis will protect any noble maiden who fights for Olympus! For the glory of our lady Artemis!"

"AYE!" the hunters called out.

Thalia blinked in surprise, she had no idea who these girls were, she didn't see them before, but there again there were so many people to track she wasn't really surprised she missed a few. But so many?

She had of course heard of this group, Artemis spoke very highly of them, and the way they took down several flying monsters with their arrows told Thalia all she needed to know, they were good and on their side.

The second cohort was being pushed back, luckily the third cohort came to their aide keeping the monsters occupied while the fourth replaced the second.

All the injured members of the second were brought to the back where the healers were ready for them. But unfortunately the healers couldn't do much without their equipment, just stop the bleeding and keep them stable. It seemed Morpheus didn't bother sending them away unless there was no other choice. So the demigods were forced to experience the pain of their injuries.

The monster kept pushing down the right flank as the Demetre kids and Dionysus kids attacked with their giant vines. The larger monsters that charged forward was quickly taken down by the tank in the middle of the battle field while Thalia, Jason and Julia shoot down any monster that was flying too close for comfort.

 **With Percy:**

Waverider flew past Kronos' gaurd and cut the titan deep.

" _ **ARGH!**_ " he grunted in pain as he held his shoulder. Ichor seeped down between his fingers, he looked at the wound and smirked, " _ **you are getting slower.**_ "

Percy clicked his teeth in frustration, he didn't know how he figured it out, but it was true. Percy was getting slower. Demigods were being sent away, meaning there was less people for him to draw power from for the Wolf's pack perk.

"I'm still fast enough to hurt you," Percy spat back as they engaged in combat once more.

The blades danced against each other, Kronos' hands shook as he was forced to use a single hand while his other held his wound.

Percy heard him mutter something under his breath as a grey aura surrounded his shoulder. The demigod grew cautious, he tackled Kronos back and grabbed his sword sending a kick for his head.

But before the foot connected Kronos' other hand grabbed it, Percy looked to the wound, it was healed. Growling the demigod jumped up and spun, releasing his foot from the Titan's grip, Kronos grew enraged as he spartan kicked Percy in the chest sending him back a good three feet before the demigod regained his composure and began attacking again.

" _ **You fight like your father,**_ " Kronos spat, " _ **always throwing yourself at your opponents.**_ "

"The Golden Fleece must come in handy when you need healing huh?" Percy asked looking at the shroud tied around Kronos' back.

The tian smirked, " _ **yes, it does.**_ "

Ping!

 **Lie detected!**

Percy smirked, 'gotcha!' "Liar, it's not the fleece, it's something else. The thing is probably too busy holding you together to heal any other wounds you have."

The lord of time had one hell of a poker face. He didn't even flinch when he got called out by Percy. " _ **Oh? And what is that?**_ "

Percy brain quickly generated ideas upon ideas before he came to a conclusion. "You're the Titan of time, you simple rewound time around your wound."

This time the Titan did smile, " _ **I'm assuming you get your smarts from your mother.**_ "

"Yeah, most people do," Percy pushed his sword forward breaking the stalemate, he sent a kick to the ribs which Kronos caught. But Percy expected that. He tapped his heel on the ground and jumped up.

He brought his foot up towards Kronos' neck, the titan smirking as he prepared to throw Percy around like a beach ball, when suddenly a celestial bronze knife popped out of the hidden compartment in Percy's shoe.

Kronos was surprised, he wasn't in a position to get away. By the time his feet moved backwards and his hand came to push Percy's leg away the knife was already inches away from Kronos' throat.

Percy smirked seeing it slowly break the skin, when suddenly Kronos disappeared. The sound around him skipped several beats, it felt like the world around him had just jumped as Percy's feet flew upwards with no resistance. He fell down on his behind but quickly got on his feet and found Kronos standing far away from him with one hand on his throat, already healing it.

Percy narrowed his eyes. This didn't make sense, one moment he was there and the next he wasn't. Percy felt his blade push into his neck with just a tiny amount of resistance, Kronos was even bleeding so there was proof that something did happen. But what?

It wasn't super speed, if he could move that fast then why didn't he before? Kronos didn't play with his food, and Percy didn't think he was such a weak opponent that the Titan of time could afford to hold back. So it was an ability he could only rarely use.

Percy observed Kronos, he was panting, exhausted, the power he used taxed him. And then there was the sound skipping a beat, Percy remembered hearing people yelling in the background serving as white noise, but when Kronos disappeared it stopped abruptly. It wasn't teleportation, no fancy bright flashes of light and it wouldn't be fast enough. Percy's mind came to only one conclusion, time manipulation. Again. This was so not fair.

Percy spun his sword clockwise before he brought down over Kronos' head. The Titan blocked the flat side of his blade before pushing Percy back as the two began fighting once more.

Percy pressed his hand down on the ground causing it to rumble. Kronos began to charge at Percy when suddenly large spike shot out of the floor nearly piercing his chest. In the last moment Kronos moved back but before he could gain his foot a snake made out of the floor came bursting out, latching it's fangs into Kronos' sword arm.

" _ **ARGH!**_ " the tiant yelled in pain, his hand glowed in pure grey energy as he pulled his hand free, breaking the snake structure. Percy created more and more snakes using his molecular manipulation and Kronos quickly found himself surrounded.

The Titan swung madly, cutting off snake heads as they laughed at him. This was a form of attack Percy had been working on, it allowed for him to use the environment around him to attack while he came up with a plan. And boy did he ever.

As Kronos struck down the last snake he turned to face Percy only to find him gone. He looked around in a panic and suddenly a shadow came over his shoulders. Kronos turned just in time to see Percy bring Waverider down over his head.

Kronos brought his right hand up catching Percy's blade in the armour, he then thrusted his sword forward, hitting Percy in the chest sending him flying back.

The demigod of the sea coughed up blood, he looked up at his defense points and groaned;

 **Defence remaining: 40,000,000**

He had nearly a hundred million last time. This wasn't good. He got back on his feet and found Kronos charging at him. Growing the demigod moved to face the Titan once more, and their battle continued.

 **The Battle:**

In the middle of the swarm of shadows and animals was the titan Hyperion and the giant Alcyoneus. They were an army of themselves. They moved towards the weekend right flank and began tearing monsters in half.

Their presence alone made sure the casualties of the battle were less than they were. They could have taken on the monsters alone, but with two of them it became near child's play.

"I wish for a challenge!" Hyperion cried out, "this is pathetic! These fools can never hope to gain Lord Kronos the victory he deserves."

"Will you do me a favour and shut the hell up?!" Alcyoneus roared, "I am trying to kill monsters here and your constant whining isn't helping!"

"Why don't you make my stone face?!"

"You know why fire butt!"

"GRA!" a giant shadow T-Rex roared as it charged at them, aiming to kill them both with one bite.

"SHUT UP!" they roared as one, turning to the monster and punching into it's gut's tearing it open from the inside out.

The drew back their fists and as the giant T-Rex fell a second wave of monsters came out of the portal, these ones scarier than the others. Each looked like a monster found in the minds of mad men and killers. Dead bodies with limbs cut out, monsters as a big as buildings and shadowy ghouls with no faces that just oozed fear.

Hyperion cheered, "now this is more like it!"

Alcyoneus grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "finally, a challenge!" They charged into the crowd, taking on the giant monsters first. Alcyoneus took on a giant gorilla while Hyperion fought what looked to be a giant leopard.

"Second wave!" a scout yelled out alerting the demigods to the new set of shadow monsters.

"Shit," Rob cursed, "everyone get ready! Something tells me this one is going to be even harder!"

Suddenly the battlefield was covered with a shroud of darkness. The demigods looked up and saw a swarm of giant bees flying through the air right for them.

Thalia groaned, "oh you have got to be kidding me!" she opened the hatch to the tank and found Charles inside, "tell me we have a flame thrower on this thing!"

"Better," the son of Hephaestus smiled as he flicked a switch, "we have missiles." He pressed another button and the ground to air missiles of the tank armed themselves. They locked onto the bees and a single missile fired.

It soared into the air, shredding into the swarm of bees before exploding setting the entire swarm ablaze.

Thalia smirked, "now! Hit them with everything while they're distracted!"

The demigods obeyed. They archers threw out arrows. The romans threw their spears up like javelins, Leo appeared underneath the shadow of a bee's wings and began jumping from giant bee to giant bee, tearing off their heads. Zed used a Cow hybrid soldier as a ball and pitched into into the swarm, killing off three bees in the impact.

More and more monsters came into the battle fields, and they all died. The shadow monsters disappeared when killed, the animal hybrids stayed. And slowly a wall of corpses was made before the front line.

The few animal solider that managed to pass through the volley of arrows and other airborne attacks landed near the back trying to attack the healers, but the fifth cohort cut them off, engaging them in battle.

It was chaos, pure and utter chaos, each soldier focused on killing the monster before them and nothing else. Thalia sent out blast after blast of lightning as she yelled out orders all over the battlefield. In the heat of the battle everyone turned to her for guidance and she didn't let them down.

Leo shadow traveled out of the head of a giant shadow monster in the short of an alligator. The hybrid clawed the alligator's eyes out and tried to slip away, but just then the monster snapped its jaws shut over Leo's tail.

"EP!" the dog yelled trying to free itself only for more blood to spill.

" **Darkness wave!** " Marcia came tumbling into the alligator's path breaking its jaw wide open. Leo's tail managed to free itself as it ran away to lick its wound. The demon looked down at the alligator and smirked, " **this is going to be fun.** "

Hyperion and Aclyneous toppled the giants they faced, breaking them into pieces. "Is that the best you got?!" Acyl Neous roared at the top of his lungs.

Hypnos turned to see the shadow monsters being shut down, even the titan soldiers weren't strong enough. He needed to do something, quick.

He dodged another one of Morpheus' blades and grabbed the god by the wings throwing him into the air. The god of dreams flapped his wings and stabilized himself, but the few precious moments lost allowed Hypnos to retaliate.

He plunged his hands into the ground and pulled up, his muscles bulged, like he was carrying the weight of the very world on his shoulders.

Morpheus' hands started to bleed, "NO! DON'T!" he dove down and tackled Hypnos into the ground, but the damage was done.

A large tear in space came out from where Hypnos pulled, creating another giant portal into the realm of shadows. It grew on the ceiling, moving towards the giant army covering them over, creating a pit hole above the demigods.

"There's another wave approaching!" Jason called out as everyone looked up and suddenly monsters began falling from the sky.

This was perhaps the fourth wave or the third, people had honestly lost count. The demigods took care of the monsters on the land, and now faced off against the monsters raining down on them from the sky.

"Spread out!" Thalia yelled, "give yourself room to fight!"

The demigods did just that, some feel down from being shoved to hard, but quickly got back on their feet. They monsters were focused mostly near the back, Hypnos was smart about this as he aimed for the archers and the healers near the back.

The fifth cohort already had their hands full with the flying monsters, these new ones would surely overwhelm them. The fourth and third moved towards the back to assist as slowly more and more shadow monsters came down.

There one some that looked like giant staples, some that looked like underwater monsters that could only be imagined in the minds of the terrified. They were the size of two men and they all came crashing down.

The demigods made as much space as they could for the monsters to land, but some didn't have enough causing the monsters to land on top of them, crushing several demigods under their feet causing them to vanish in a bright light.

"Nico!" Bianca called out as she charged towards the fifth cohort with her spear and the shield of Ares.

"Right behind you sis!" Nico called out as he followed with his blade. The two children of Hades looked up at the shadowy breach and held their hands up, slowly gaining control over shadows. They couldn't make the monster move, but they could hurt them.

Suddenly the darkness inside the very portals the monsters came out of started to attack them. Spikes of darkness pierced monsters before they could even land. Tentacles wrapped around their form crushing the very life out of them. They didn't get all of the monsters however, as more still kept coming.

"Fourth cohort! Form a circle around them!" Julia roared out pointing at the siblings of Pluto, "Third cohort to the fifth's aide!"

"Aye!" the romans obeyed.

"Ares attack squad help out the fifth!" Thalia commanded, "protect the healers and the archers from the monsters!"

"AH!" came the cry of the united demigods as they all began to move. The attacks squads form an insulation between the fifth cohort and the healers and archers. The fifth slowly moved away from the concentrated location where most of the monsters fell, they managed to regroup with the third that stood behind him.

The fifth had lost half their members, but they still stood tall and strong. They circled around the pool of shadow monsters and attacked from all sides, trusting their spears, killing whatever landed before it could get on it's feet.

Nico and Bianca were focused on using the shadows to strike back against the monsters while the fourth cohort protected them. The monsters were pierced by Nico and Bianca's shadow weapons, destroyed before they could even move. But the few that did survive went right after them.

That was why the Fifth and Third were there, defending them. But a legion of demonic goats shadows were particularly determined, jumping over the and charging at the Fourth Cohort around the children of Pluto.

The Fourth rallied together facing the leaping goats together. A few of the monster jumped up into the air, intent of crossing over them, but the moment they were airborne several arrows from the hunters of Artemis shoot them down dead.

The goats on the ground tackled the Fourth cohorts wall shield, pushing them back. But the demigods held true. The goats pushed and pushed, and a small crack gave through.

"BAH!" they cried out and out of the encirclement of the Fifth and Third cohorts jumped out a large three headed goat that breathed fire. It charged at the small crack in the Fourth wall, intent on knocking them down.

"Not so fast!" came a feminine yell as a baseball bat came crashing over the goat's center head, cracking open it's skull.

A red haired haired woman in a red track stood before the goat and started hitting it away and again. The metal thumps of the bat hitting the skull was loud enough for all to hear as she swung from one head to another like a pinball machine. She reduced the goat to mush,standing over it's headless corpse before it disappeared.

"GRA!" another monster yelled out as it came flying down from the sky. It was a half human half crab hybrid covered with coral shells and a giant lobster claw. It landed besides Artemis and thrusted it's claw forward around her head.

Artemis backed away and brought her bat up for protection. The crab monster shut it claws, snapping the bat in half. Artemis looked in horror at her bat before she fell on her back trying to get away.

The monster swung it's claw again, aiming to clip off her head as easily it clipped off her bat when suddenly in a flash of bronze a celestial bronze sword found itself lunged in the monster's back.

It screeched in pain, slowly disintegrating revealing a man holding the sword behind it. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He looked so familiar Nico and Bianca almost confused him for Percy, before they realized they had the wrong son of Poseidon.

"I told you not to run off on your own," John growled as he helped Artemis up, "this isn't like any battle you've faced before."

"Yeah, I'll say," Artemis held up her bat and growled, "I liked this thing."

"Well you're going to like this even more," John turned to a legionnaire, "have an extra blade?"

"Yeah," the legionnaire nodded a she took out the crystalline sword Percy had created for them which people kept around as spares. John thanked her and gave the blade to Artemis.

The red haired daughter of Apollo swung the blade around before smiling, "it's balanced."

"Yeah," John looked over and smiled seeing Nico and Bianca, "you two doing alright?"

"Just fine John!" Nico called out grinning like a madman.

"Focus Nico!" Bianca hissed.

"Sorry!"

John grinned, "you're sisters right, you two deal with that, we'll protect you," John promised. He and those two were at one time prisoners of the Lotus casino. They suffered the same way, only they managed to adapt while Jon struggled. He always saw them as children, not knowing what they were meant to do. But seeing them now made the old soldier realise they knew exactly who they were, they were demigods. And he swore to protect them.

Suddenly the dark portal started to bulge. Bianca winced, "there's something big coming!" she warned.

Every look up just as a giant hand slowly came out of the shadow. It's fingers had claws, it's skin moved around like hot tar with cracks glowing hot red. The hand was big enough to crush three cohorts under it's fists, and it was slowly opening up its plans to do just that.

"We need to stop it!" Thalia called out.

"I can't!" Bianca roared, "it's too big!"

"We can't stop it!" cries of despair came roaring out of the demigods as they looked up to their destruction.

Jason looked around, he saw the horror in Julia's eyes, the helplessness in Thalia's. And he hated those looked. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let them get him.

Thalia ordered Charles to fire everything the tank had into the hand. Missiles, bullets, tanks shells, all of the flew through the air, breaking just the skin of the giant hand.

Jason looked over the battlefield and like destiny his eyes landed on the golden eagle. It was almost like ti was calling out for him. Like it knew Jason could stop it, like it knew together they could save everyone. And so Jason did just that.

"Praetor Rob!" Jason called out holding his hand out. The Praetor locked eyes with the son of Jupiter and understood immediately. He threw the staff of Jupiter like a javelin, it flew over the heads of many legionnaires, drawing all their eyes to it as it finally landed into the waiting hands of Jason Grace.

Thalia snapped towards her brother, "Jason! What are you doing?!"

"Stopping it," he replied as he threw away his sword, he jumped off the tank and ran towards the center of the plan. The fifth and and Third cohort saw him heading their way and decided to clear a path for him. They charged into the middle of the monsters, cutting them down, creating a wall for Jason.

The son of Jupiter stood in the center, the Fifth and Third cohort stood around him, protecting him from the monsters. He looked up and looked into the shadowy portal from which the hand came from. He could see the rest of the limb yet to come out, his eyes followed the forearm to the biceps to the shoulder, until finally he found the head.

It was shrouded in shadows, but it's eyes, its orange eyes full of hate and despair looked down upon them. Jason locked eyes with it, he didn't know if the thing even realized he was looking right at it, but he didn't care.

"TWELFTH LEGION!" Jason cried out, raising the golden eagle up into the air. The Eagle began gathering power into itself, drawing from the legionnaires around it, gathering it from their fierce sense of duty and loyalty.

"FULLMETAL!" Jason brought it down hard. The ground below him cracked wide open as he held it down. The Eagle began to vibrate, harder and harder, Jason's hands shook with pain as for the first time in his life he felt electricity start to hurt him back.

The Eagle's aura of power grew and grew, it's lighting exploded outwards, destroying all the monsters on the field in a wide arc. The lighting however wasn't focused, too widely dispersed. Jason looked up, he commanded the lighting to gather and strike the monsters above.

The arcs of electricity were like the petals of a flower that was blooming. Jason forced the petals to close together, creating a bud of lighting that arced out directly upwards, breaking the very ground around it.

"Move back!" a fifth cohort legionary yelled as he felt the lighting zap his back, "it's out of control!" The fifth and Third did just that as rouge arcs of lighting poured out of the Eagle.

 **BOOM!**

The lighting hit the monster's palm causing it to flinch itself close from the pain. Jason's body was being pushed down, the random sparks of electricity so intense he couldn't absorb it fast enough to render it harmless.

Jason grunted in pain, he felt the lighting being thrown out, heating the staff to unbearable heats. His eyes started to water, his grip weakened, he looked up, the hand was being ripped apart, slowly being pushed back. But not fast enough.

Fear struck Jason's heart, he didn't want to fail them. His sense of duty as a Roman wouldn't allow it, he would rather die than disappoint the people he loved. And he accepted the fact that at this rate that just might happen.

As his grip weakened and his eyes grew heavy Jason knew it would be his last moments alive. He didn't think even Morpheus would be able to save him, there was too much raw power coming it out of this thing, if Jason disappeared then there would be no one to hold onto the staff. The power would explode outwards and hurt the demigods. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.

But just as he blinked what he believed to be the last sight he would ever see in his life, a second set of hands grabbed onto the staff.

Jason's eyes shot open in surprise as he saw Thalia stand besides him, grunting in pain. She looked down at him and smiled, "you didn't actually think I would let you do this alone did you?"

Jason smiled, he didn't have the strength to reply, but she knew what he wanted to say.

With the pressure lessened Jason was able to stand up again, his hold on the staff manageable as more and more power came bursting out. Jason felt his power mix with the lighting being sent up, and then suddenly he felt something else mix in with the power.

Blue lightning started to fuse with the beam of yellow, Jason turned to saw the lighting rolling of Thalia by the bucket loads, she was pouring everything she had into the attack. And slowly the hand began clench into a fist.

"Full power Jason!" Thalia roared, the ground below them cracks, the sound of thunder blasting through their ears. The siblings focused all their might into the attack and a final bulging blast of pure energy burst through the staff and collided with the hand.

The hand was sent flying back, it's skin scorched and burnt as it went behind the shadow portal. The demigods looked up in wonder, they had been saved. Thalia and Jason san to their knees holding the staff straight as they looked into the portal above. It looked to be over, when it started to move towards them again.

"It's coming back!" cries of horror roared out. Thalia tried to get to her feet to launch another attack but she found herself unable to even get back up.

"Nico! Close the portal!" Bianca called out as the children of Hades manipulated the shadowy portal. They felt a primordial connection to the darkness before them as they forced it close. The hand came inches from crossing over again when the large tear in the sky sealed itself shut, closing off for good.

The demigods was tunned in disbelief. Bianca and Nico collapsed from exhaustion, panting hard as they smiled at their good work. Thalia finally managed to get back on her feet, supporting Jason as he did so as well.

The looked to the Eagle and slowly let go. The warm glowing golden staff was now iron cold, almost lifeless. And suddenly a small crack in the staff's spine spread as it broke in half. The Eagle came toppling down, the romans watched in horror as their symbol fell. Hope began to die, but it never touched the ground.

Thalia grabbed it with one hand, refusing to let it go. She brought it up and turned around to the faces before her. They looked so lost, they had fought for so long. Thalia of all people wanted a break, but she knew they couldn't afford one.

She cleared her throat, "we have a warn to win. And I intend to win it," and with those simple words she moved towards the tank where Julia watched her with pride in her eyes.

"Alright listen up!" Julia yelled out, "we have closed the portal over here but the monsters are still coming from the front!" she pointed to the First and Second cohort currently engaging in the animal hybrid soldiers of the Titan army, "Third cohort and Fourth cohort assist them! Fifth cohort you stay back to defend the healers! Greeks! Let's see if Morpheus needs help!"

It was a testament to how much respect the daughter of Venus commanded when the greek demigods obeyed her without a second thought. The demigods were on the move once more, the cohorts combined their forces easily pushing the titan soldiers back while the greek moved towards the side where Hypnos and Morpheus were locked in a death battle.

Hypnos locked horns with Morpheus, sending him on the defensive, always moving back to protect himself. But Hypnos was do distracted he failed to realise the swarm of demigods gathering around him.

Morpheus smoked, which just pissed Hypnos off. " **Why are you smirking?!** "

"Look behind you," Morpheus pointed with his blades.

Hypnos did, and suddenly was flooded off his feet by the greek demigods tackling him into the ground. They brought their weapons down on him, piercing his back with swords and spears.

" **ARGH!** " Hypnos yelled out as he threw them all off of him. The demigods went flying back as Hypnos stood enraged and in pain. He charged Morpheus again, intent on killing him, when a volley of arrows pierced his left side.

" **What?!** " Hypnos turned to see the son of Apollo and the Hunters of Artemis standing side by side with their bows pointed at him. They already had another arrow knocked in, and before Hypnos had even the chance to say, 'crap', they fired.

Ichor came spilling out of his wound as a hundred arrows stuck out of the minor god. He stumbled around, trying to clear his head. Morpheus snapped his fingers summoning shadow chains out of the ground wrapping Hypnos up before stringing him up like one of the sleeping white coffins hanging from the ceiling.

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked the leader of the Hunters as she narrowed her eyes at the traitoris god.

"I can't just kill him Zoe," Morpheus replied, "he's an essential part of human life. Without sleep people will go mad. Until A suitable replacement is found Hypnos will live."

The woman clicked her teeth but didn't argue. She didn't even ask how Morpheus knew her name.

"So what now?" Michael asked as he stepped out from the Apollo children's ranks.

"Now? I believe you still have things to kill," Morpheus turned to the now slowly growling rates of monster attacking the First and Second cohorts. Before there was only the animal hybrids, but since there wasn't any portal over the demigods, the shadow monsters were forced to attack that way as well.

"Well then," Michael nocked an arrow and took aim at a flying monkey with knives for hands, "let's bring them down." The greeks charged to help the romans as the archers and hunters stayed behind providing air support.

And as all this was happening, Percy Jackson was breaking Kronos' nose in.

Ichor came flying out as Kronos stepped back holding his face in pain, " _ **lucky shot.**_ "

"It's skill, not luck," Percy growled out behind his impressive black armour.

" _ **Maybe,**_ " Kronos waved his hand over his face healing himself once more, PErcy was really getting pissed off. Every time he hurt Kronos the titan just reversed time and suddenly he was all better.

Percy's movements were getting slower, there were fewer and fewer people around to give him power, and Kronos took this advantage and pushed it to the limits.

Percy was being pushed back, his blows didn't do as much damage as he had hoped. Kronos was a monster, even with Percy's boosted status the Titan of time still pressed the advantage. Percy was thankful for the improved status, without which he couldn't even hope to stand up against the titan. But now the power was slowly being reduced, Percy could feel himself becoming weaker.

Percy blocked Krono's sweep and pushed back, swinging at his head. Percy grinned seeing the blade nearing the Titan's neck, when suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. Percy's eyes widened as he saw and felt himself becoming slower, as if he was walking through jelly.

And then Kronos moved, he knocked Waverider out of Percy's hands and threw a punch into his solar plexus, sending Percy flying up into the air, blood pouring out of his mouth as he crashed into the ground.

'Shit!' Percy told himself as he pressed his hand against his face causing it to glow in a golden light;

Ping!

 **All ailments cured!**

It was a stalemate, any injury Kronos caused Percy could heal and any injury he caused Kronos could just reverse. They were two giants on the battlefield, to monsters that couldn't be defeated by anyone else, expect each other.

Percy's powers had been slowly reducing, the less people he had on his side the weaker he got. Kronos was also becoming tired, the Titan had never fought so long before since coming back to life. It was the perfect stalemate, and Kronos knew he needed to break it.

The Titan raised his sword into the air and began to chant under his breath. Percy's eyes went wide in shock as he got back on his feet and charged at the Titan, afraid of what he was planning.

He activated his super speed and charged towards the Titan with his sword swinging down overhead. But nanoseconds before Percy's blade could touch his skin time seemed to slow down around Kronos.

Percy froze, his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, his body refused to move. Kronos however had so such issue. He smirked as he stepped back out of Percy's balde's reach and swung his sword forward;

BOOM!

The impact sent Percy flying backwards, the son of the sea quickly realigned himself as he floated in the air;

 **Defence Remaining: 20,500,000**

The attack has done nearly 20 million points in damage. Percy knew he couldn't afford to get hit one more time.

Kronos charged at him once again and Percy flew backwards, sending blast after blast of condensed mana at the Titan;

 **200 MP!**

 **200 MP!**

 **200 MP!**

Kronos took the hits like a tank, he didn't falter or even slow down. He stretched his hand out and grabbed Percy in his fist.

"Shit!" Percy cursed as he struggled to pull himself free.

" _ **And now demigod, I will crush you like the insect you are!**_ " Kronos roared as he began to squeeze Percy's in his palm.

"ARGH!" Percy cried out in pain as he felt his bones start to crack, his own armour crushing him.

 **Defence Remaining: 19,500,000**

 **Defence Remaining: 18,500,000**

 **Defence Remaining: 17,500,000**

Kronos brought his fist down smashing Percy into the ground. The demigod coughed out blood dropping his weapons from the shock;

 **Defence Remaining: 12,040,000**

And again;

 **Defence Remaining: 7,024,000**

Kronos raised Percy up into the air, his golden eyes narrowing, " _ **why don't you die?!**_ "

Percy's helmet opened up revealing his beaten and bruised face that spewed out blood. He smiled as he meet Kronos' eyes, "because I have to stop you."

" _ **Then I suppose you will fail,**_ " Kronos roared as he squeezed his fist bringing Percy up into the air, ready to pound him into a bag of blood and bones when suddenly a cry distracted him.

"Hey ugly!" Thalia came running at the Titan, she took off the charm Hera made for her and threw it at the Titans, "catch!"

Kronos didn't bother acknowledging the charm as a threat, he swatted it away with his free left hand, but the moment his skin touched the metal charm, something clicked, and an explosion of blue and green smoke came bursting out.

 **BOOM!**

Kronos' grip on Percy loosened and the demigod took his chance to escape. He jumped out and landed on the ground, flying back into the waiting arms of Thalia as he fell to the ground exhausted.

"I got you Percy," Thalia whispered before turning back, "Hyperion! Achelous! Kill Kronos!"

The Titan of the sun growled, "I don't take orders from you girl!"

"Do it!" Percy roared, coughing out blood. Seeing no choice the two gigantic warriors charged Kronos, who held a bloody hand, slowly healing it with his powers. But before it could be healed properly he had to dodge Hyperion's fists, forcing him to take on two opponent at the same time.

"Can you heal yourself?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Yeah, but it's not going to help," Percy growled as his hands glowed gold as he felt his wounds heal up.

Ping!

 **All ailments cured!**

"We need a way to get past that time powers of his," Percy grumbled as Thalia helped him on his feet.

"I think I can help with that," Annabeth spoke as as she and the rest of main greek demigods surrounded Percy.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"I mean this," Annabeth presented the book before them, it was now covered with alchemic symbols and greek letters, most of which Percy couldn't understand, but a few he did.

"Do you know what it does?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded, "yes. Apparently it was a gift to my mother from the Primordial of time, Chronos."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow, "isn't Kronos a titan? And isn't he right there? And doesn't he like hate the gods?"

"Not Kronos, _Chronos,_ with a 'C'," Percy explained, "same name, different dudes. Apparently the primordial Chronos is a lot nicer than grandaddy."

Annabeth nodded, "exactly, and he gave Athena a way to temporarily stop this Kronos' powers. It won't be a permanent fix but, it should give you a fighting chance Percy."

"How long can you make it last?" Percy asked.

"I think...I think ten seconds," Annabeth said with a lowered head.

"We can't do shit with ten seconds," Thalia cursed.

"No, we can," Percy spoke up gaining everyone's attention, "I can get in and hurt Kronos...but I can't defeat him in just ten seconds."

"Can't you just reapply the charm after ten seconds are up?" Clarisse asked.

"No, it had a minute cool down period," Annabeth shook her head, "no sooner or else the spell itself will fail and can never be used against him again."

"Damn it," Michael cursed, "if only we had a way to level the playing field!"

Percy's head perked up, he smiled, he opened his inventory and pulled out a small metal ball, "actually, I think we do."

Thalia and the others looked at the sphere curiously, "what is that?" she asked.

"A way to level the playing field," Percy gulped, "I just hope it works. Annabeth, how long will you need to prepare the spell?"

"Give me a minute," she quickly poured over the book, her eyes going a mile a minutes as she memorized and practiced the words.

"Alright then, until she's ready let's provide backup to Hyperion and Aqueous form here," Percy spoke up as he reached out with his telepathic powers and summoned the staff of Neptune to his arms, and toke out Waverider, which had already appeared in his armor slot.

"Long distance only," Percy told them just as their tank came up besides the group. He smiled as he jumped on top with Thalia and the other's by his side. "You have a shoot there Charles?" he asked looking down the open hatch to see Charles giving him the thumbs up, "then when I give the signal fire everything!"

They turned to Kronos who had Hyperion in a choke hold, " _ **you dare betray me Hyperion?! Me?!**_ "

"F-forgive me brother!" he choked out, "I-I had no choice!"

" _ **No one betrays me!**_ " Kronos was about to rip his head from his body when Aceous tackled Kronos from the back, grabbing his neck and catching him in a Nellson lock. Exposing his chest to Percy and the others.

"NOW!" Percy yelled as he summoned a ton of water, freezing it into the shape of an arrow head and using his impressive strength to throw it at Kronos like a javelin.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Shells came flying out along with every ground to air missile the tank had. Thalia sent out blasts of lighting while the Apollo kids sent out volleys of arrows.

Kronos' eyes widened as shells ripped across his body, Percy's ice arrow head was sticking out of his knee and Thalia's lighting hit him in the face. The arrows didn't do much, but it still bugged the bastard.

" _ **ARGH!**_ " Kronos yelled as he broke out of Aceous' lock and threw him at Hyperion. He slowly healed himself giving the two servants of Percy enough time to gather themselves and launch another attack at Kronos, fist to fist with the demigods assisting whenever they got a free shot, and Hyperion and Aceous made sure they got plenty of free shots.

 **With Decker:**

Decker had always been a child of nonviolence. He never liked hurting people, animals especially. But that day in the amusement park changed him, he understood then the reason for violence may not always be under question, that sometimes violence was needed.

He stood back to back with his best friends Nico and his sister Bianca as they fought back the animal army of the titans along with the roman cohorts.

Nico was suing his shadows to break the monster up into pieces while Bianca took them out with his sword, relying heavily on her unbreakable shield that Percy gave her.

Decker looked over the heads of his forces and saw the epic battle happening just beyond them. The titan Kronos being attacked on two fronts, by the giant servants of Percy and the greek demigods themselves.

Decker couldn't help but look in wonder at the presence of Percy Jackson, the man he saw as an older brother. He lead the charge himself, he fought for them, and he was in no mode to let that man down.

Decker closed his mind and called out to the plant life before him. He gained control of the vines and thorny branches laing to the sides and commanded them to rise.

The others paused as they saw the giant branches being lifted up into the air before the struck faster that lighting at the invading demi-animals, throwing them back with each low sweep.

Decker focused on the attack, striking again and again, wrapping branches around animals before crushing them to dust. He didn't like it, but he knew he had no choice.

"Incoming!" a roman legionnaire cried out pointing to a demi-rhino that was as big as a garbage truck currently on a collision course towards their right flank, which was significantly weaker. If they

Broke through that defence Decker knew they would all be dead as the titan army would be able to flank them from both sides.

"Nico!" Bianca cried out as she and her brother tried to raise walls of shadows to block the charging rhino, only for it to tear through the walls like it was paper.

"We need to stop it!" Nico cried out as he got ready to go out there and fight, only for Decker to place a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'll handle this," Decker said quietly as he walked in front of Nico and made eye contact with the charging rhino. He looked into his eyes, and suddenly his mana gave a pull from his gut.

Decker felt what the rhino felt, he saw what the rhino saw, he was inside it, and he had control. Forcing it to obey his will Decker guided the rhino away, making it charge into the ranks of it's own army.

"It's going away!" the second cohort cheered as they saw the rhino attack its allies, Deck groaned, feeling the pain the rhino felt it's allies cut into its hide with their weapons. It was getting hurt and using this pain it was pushing back Decker from it's mind.

Decker grunted as he fell to his knees, Nico grew worried as he kneeled besides him, "are you okay Percy?"

"It's resisting me," Percy Decker grunted, "it's trying to break free!"

"How is that possible?" Bianca asked, "you're the son of Pan! The god of the wild!"

"I, don't know!" Decker screamed in pain as he felt the rhino's mind force him out, Decker clung on with all his strength, pushing deeper and deeper into his mind. And suddenly he hit something, it was like a mental projection in the rhino's mind, telling it what to do and giving him the power to resist Decker. And now Decker was deep enough to see it now as well.

He gasped as he saw a satyr in a green pod, wires attached into it's body, drugs being pushed into it's system. The satyr looked up, it's eyes opened revealing not the normal bark brown or leafy green of normal satyrs, but a sky blue hue that Decker himself shared.

"Dad?" Decker asked in surprise. And Pan just smiled.

"My son," Pan voice went into Decker's head, the love, the affection, it was enough to make Decker cry, "find me."

And with that final word the connection broke. Decker opened his eyes, he felt tears roll down his face. He looked up to the see the rhino dead before the cohort, it served as a barricade for the second cohort to fight behind.

Slowly the army of the titans began to die off, there were no more reinforcements coming to aide them. The Romans charged together once last time, the battle was third.

"Decker? What happened?" Bianca asked as she and Nico helped the son of Pan up to his feet.

"Are you okay? Should we get you to the healers?" Nico asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine," Decker panted out, "I… think I saw my father." The children of Hades shared a look, this was definitely something they needed to talk about.

 **With Percy:**

"I'm ready Percy!" annabeth called out.

"Right!" Percy nodded as he lowered his helmet visor and readied his sword and staff, "Michael! Fire the arrow! Clear a path for me!"

Michael nodded as he drew the flaming arrow his father had gifted him and aimed at Kronos, the servants battling him however kept getting in the way. "I can't get a clear shot!"

"Guys!" Percy cried out, "make some room!"

The servants heard him and jumped to the side. Kronos locked eyes with Percy and growled before he realised something else was coming his way. Michael released the arrow and it soared towards Kornos.

The titan of time grinned as he snapped his fingers causing the arrow to freeze, time had stopped around it, keeping it stationary. Kronos was about open his mouth to gloat when the arrow suddenly exploded knocking Kronos back on his ass.

"Now Annabeth!" Percy cried out.

Annabeth spoke the spell perfectly, not a word misspoken or a syllable mumbled. The more she spoke the brighter the book she held glowed. It grew in power before a ball of energy came shooting out, flying across the battlefield, hitting Kronos right in the chest.

The Titan of time got back on his feet and looked down at his chest to see what had hit him, " _ **what the -**_ "

BOOM!

Percy's super sonic punch hit him right in the solar plexus. Kronos stumbled back a good twenty feet allowing Access to ram a sword made of his platinum bones through his right shoulder.

" _ **ARGH!**_ " Kronos cried out, he clicked his fingers, trying to slow down time again, when he realised his powers weren't working.

'7 seconds remaining,' Percy thought to himself as he and Hyperion punched Kronos in the face sending him flying ass over head into the tunnel wall. He tried to get up but Eracleous pinned him to the ground with another blade.

'4 seconds remaining,' Percy shoved the power mimicker sphere into Kronos' chest and;

Ping!

 **Please select the power you wish to mimic:**

 **Time control**

 **Immortali-**

Percy didn't bother reading the others, he didn't have time. Making a split second decision he pressed time control and activated the power of the mimicker sphere. The ball disappeared into dust that then fused with Percy's body.

Ping!

 **You have gained a new skill!**

 **Time control (1/50)**

 **Allows you to control time to various different lengths.**

 **Cost- 500 MP per use**

 **1% efficiency**

'3 seconds remaining,' Percy raised an eyebrow at the new format of his skill, but he realised this was probably because of the update that CHAOS had given him. He dismissed the box and took out the second reward he got from his quest of finding out the real history of the divine, a level 10 skill disk. No prize for finding out what he did with it;

Ping!

 **You have used a skill disk on a skill to level it up 10 times!**

 **Time control (10/50)**

 **Allows you to control time to various different lengths.**

 **Cost- 400 MP per use**

 **15% efficiency**

'Time's up,' Percy stepped back, just as Kronos sent out a pulse of time energy. Percy felt it wash over him, it was almost like water from the sea, a wave, a physical thing that he could hold. It was a sensation Percy had never felt before, but he couldn't waste time on it.

He didn't know what he was doing, so he let his instincts take over. He reached out with his mana and felt the jelly like time sphere he was frozen under. He looked down and saw Kronos getting to his feet, removing the blades sticking out of his body before turning to Percy with hate filled eyes.

'Please work, please work!' Percy begged as he pulled the jello away from around him. Kronos lifted his blade and brought it down over Percy, and seconds before it made contact and metallic clang rang out;

 **-400 MP!**

 **Ting!**

Waverider pushed back Kronos' blade, as the titan lost his balance falling on his behind. He looked up in shock to see a _moving_ Percy Jackson smile down at him with his blade leveled at his throat.

" _ **W-who are you?**_ " Kronos asked in horror, he had never seen anything like this before in his life, never had an opponent thrown off his powers.

"You know who I am," Percy waved his arm behind allowing his own time manipulation powers to spread out, canceling out Kronos' field of control. Hyperion and Aceous could move again. Percy narrowed his eyes at Kronos, "destroy him."

The Titan of time never stood a chance. He was a skilled fighter, but Percy matched him swing for swing. Hyperion and Eracleous turned the tide, striking at Kronos' back whenever they got the chance. And when the titan turned around to deal with them Percy would do his best to remove the golden fleece tied around his neck.

Kronos could barely keep himself together let alone launch a counter attack. Percy's fist met his face, breaking off a tooth from his perfect smile. Hyperion's scorching kick burnt a footprint into his gut and Aqueous tore off the golden armour around his right hand, leaving him defenseless.

The demigods gathered around the battlefield, none dared to step into the battle. They watched as Percy beat the living shit out of the titan, breaking him down piece by piece. The Romans quickly joined them, the entire titan army laid behind them, dead, destroyed. The children of the gods watched their champion fight, they they felt remued hope fill their hearts.

High up near the ceiling though one being wasn't pleased. Hypnos watched the battle with horror, his side was losing, and he was sure if he didn't do something right now the war would be lost.

So seeing no other option he did something he swore on the Styx he would never do. Hypnos gave himself up to the nightmares below, allowing himself to absorb the shadows of every being that died on the battlefield, making him grow bigger and bigger.

Morpheus felt a chill go up his spine, he tore himself away from the sight of Percy triumphing over Kronos and spotted Hypnos cover himself up in a cocoon of darkness. Immediately he realised what the fallen god was planning to do. And fear filled him.

"NO!" Morpheus yelled out as he took off into the sky, flying towards the pulsating cocoon of darkness and misery, 'I have to stop him!'

He readied his blade, prepared to kill his once lifelong friend, but he never got the chance.

A crack appeared in the cocoon, and Morpheus knew it was over.

 **RUMBLE!**

Percy halted for a second, everyone felt the tunnel shake. They felt the world itself rumble as suddenly everything started to shift.

"Everybody run!" came Morpheus panicked cry as he flew towards the assembled demigods, "throw Kronos away and run!"

The tunnel walls began to crack open displaying the world of emptiness behind it. Percy knew what was behind those walls, and he was in no mode to see CHAOS once again. He instead grabbed Kronos' beaten and bloody form and ripped his half of the golden fleece from his neck.

He lifted him over head and threw him towards one of the cracks in the wall. Kronos went flying towards the darkness, but moments before he passed through a giant black hand came forward from the ceiling and grabbed him.

The demigods turned towards the origin of the hands. And slowly descending upon the tunnel grounds from the ceiling was a figure one can only described as every nightmare given life.

It was a blob of flesh bigger than a two story building, sticking out of it was parts of various creatures, an arm of a clown with the left wing of a bat. A octopus tentacle with burnt flesh surrounding the appendage. It had several hundred eyes around it's figure but none of it was human.

It was a monster, and Percy knew it's name;

 **Hypnos, The Nightmare**

 **Lv- ?**

"That's Hypnos," Percy spoke out making everyone break out of their stunned silence. They grew nervous seeing the monster, but to Percy it was just another opponent to fight through.

"Demigods!" Percy cried out, "don't break lines!" the demigods turned to him as he flew over them standing in the front lines with his servants flanking his sides, "this will not be the day we die! We will survive! And we will live!"

"YEAH!" the demigods cried out as once again they formed ranks, facing off against the monster before them.

The Nightmare roared from it's several months, it cried out as it belched out several shadow monsters that charged at the demigods. Percy readied his blade for a counter attack, but before the monsters even came a dome of pure light surrounded the demigods serving as a barrier to protect them from the shadows that didn't seem to be able to break through.

"What the Hades is going on?" Julia asked.

"Morpheus?" Percy asked as he looked up to see the god of dreams holding the barrier up against the shadow monsters.

"You cannot defeat this Percy," Morpheus' voice was calm, almost defeated, "this is where your role ends, and mine begins."

"Morpheus what are you doing?" Percy asked when suddenly the world itself shared to shake. Morpheus raised his hands causing the entire sphere of light to raise up into the air with all the demigods inside.

The shadows slowly fell down to the ground revealing the Dreamworld before them. It was being terraformed before their very eyes. The ground was wrapping, splitting down the center around Hypnos and Kronos.

The blob that was the god of sleep reached out with one of its several hands and created a tear in space and time. He threw Cronus into the portal, closing it behind him.

"No!" Percy roared as he slammed his fists into the light barrier, "we were so close!"

"It's alright Percy, you'll face him again," Morpheus assured him, "and then, you will finish this war. This won't be the last battle you will face, so don't give up your focus. You will need it."

 **GROWN!**

The floor of the world started to crack open. Hypnos fell down into the shadowy depths underneath. Thousands upon thousands of shadowy arms came up and wrapped themselves around him. The deeper Hypnos feel, the bigger he grew. Until a moon sized sphere floated below their feet, it's surface covered with shadow monsters, cheering in victory.

Percy's eyes widened in horror, "what happening?"

"Hypnos has done something we both swore never to do. He has chosen a side," Morpheus rose the sphere of light upwards and away from the dark moon below them. "He has chosen to become the avatar of nightmares, become everything that humans hate. It has granted him untold power, but forced him into becoming...that."

"Can we stop him?" Thalia asked, "can we even try?"

"No," Morpheus shook his head, "he has become a force of nature itself...I can only halt his progress, before it gets out of hand."

"What are you saying Morpheus?" Percy asked as all turned to the winged god who slowly began to glow with a bright light.

"I'm saying to fight the Nightmare, someone has to become the dream," Morpheu raised his hand up into the sky and the ceiling started to wrap.

The world started to mash together, spinning like a ball, winding in on itself, creating a large sphere of light, mirroring the dark moon below. And then the white pods moved. They contained the sleeping forms over every man, woman and child on Earth and they floated around the sphere in which the demigods were in, forming several rings around them like the rings of Saturn.

As the pod continued to spin several threads started to crawl out of them like the roots of a tree. Some were gold, some were black, they intertied with each other, slowly going towards one of the realms, the dark moon of nightmares or the golden sun of dreams.

"You're changing the world," Annabeth quickly caught on, "the entire topography of the Dreamworld is changed."

"Indeed it is," Morpheus nodded as he lowered the sphere of light. The demigods now stood on the only solid surface in the entire realm, the platform was around 200 feet long with the white pods surrounding them. Beyond them and the two heavenly spheres was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Morpheus began to break apart, pieces of him disappeared into golden dust that traveled up towards the golden sun.

"Morpheus...you're breaking apart," Percy lowered his weapons removing his helmet.

"Yes...I am," Morpheus turned to Percy and looked into his eyes, "I have decided Percy Jackson...I have decided to place my hope on the dream of the demigod. Like you told me too. But...I realise that this dream cannot come true, unless there is someone to hold up the torch, unless there is someone for the demigods to rally behind."

Morpheus lifted a finger and pressed it up against Percy's temple. To the god's surprise he found a jewel stuck in Percy's forehead, the blue jewel glittering in the light. Morpheus smiled, "this is perfect."

Light flew from Morpheus' finger into Percy's forehead. Suddenly the demigod felt something way heavy on his brow. A golden laurel grew around Percy's head, the end of its two branches circling around Percy's gem.

Morpheus' arm disappeared leaving only his body behind. He floated up above the demigods allowing them all to see him.

"Percy Jackson, you fought for the dream," Morpheus voice became ethereal, it came from all around them, "would anyone here not follow this man?"

The demigods looked at each other and then at Morpheus, none spoke up.

Morpheus floating head and torso spoke, "I ask the same now to all the demigods who woke before the end of the battle," a shining mirror appeared before them all, displaying the faces of all the demigods that had been sent away to avoid death. All of who followed Percy's command throughout the battle. Who fought as his army, those that were willing to die for the cause he championed.

And the demigods in the mirror said nothing, not even Octavian could object after seeing the power and respect Percy commanded.

"Then let it be so," Morpheus was now nothing but a head, "Percy Jackson, I declare you the carrier of the dream of demigods, that one day they can live in peace. I declare you the holder of that peace. And I declare you, the King of all demigods."

The laurel crown on Percy's head shined brightly signifying the title bestowed upon him;

Ping!

 **You have obtained, 'The Crown of Demigods'**

 **The Crown of demigods,**

 **A crown signifying your dominion over all demigods and a promise to lead them to a life free of harm.**

 **Bonus-**

 **Makes your status known at all times to any demigod.**

 **Gives the perk 'Command all'**

 **You have obtained a new perk!**

 **Command all- allows you to be heard by every demigod in your presence. 10% chance of them agreeing with you. Deactive**

 **(This perk must be manually activated to be effective)**

"And now it's time for you all to leave," Morpheus spoke sending every demigod one by one away in a flash of light.

The romans went first followed by the greeks. Thalia was second to last leaving Percy and Morpheus alone.

As the last traces of his body started to disappear the god of dreams whispered, "keep them safe."

And with that Percy knew no more.

 **In the Real World:**

Percy blinked and found himself in the middle of camp armour and all. The greek demigods were all there with him surrounding the camp fire that was raging.

"Percy!" Thalia called ou as she came rushing through the crowd the moment she spotted her boyfriend.

"Thalia!" Percy smiled as he deactivated his armour and shoved the staff of Neptune into the ground holding it up as he caught Thalia in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Did that really all just happen?" Nico asked as he and the rest of the Hermes squad found themselves in camp as well. They along with the Athena research team had all been transported back to camp instead of where they were when they feel asleep.

"We just fought the titans, and won," Michael blinked, "holy shit, I hope that just happened."

"Children!" Chiron came charging out from the Big House with Mera at his side along with the other spirits that served at camp. Chiron approached Percy who broke his kiss and looked up at the centaur, Chiron smiled, "you did it Percy. You brought them back."

Ping!

 **Quest completed!**

 **Enter Morpheus's realm and save all the demigods!**

 **Rewards,**

 **300,000 Exp**

 **One random gift from the minor Gods (to be received at a later date)**

 **The Crown of demigods**

Ping!

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Health- 19,300/19,300 (+2000) =21,300**

 **Mana- 10,275/10,275 (+2000) = 12,275 (+20% more mana, +2,455) = 14,730**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Leader**

 **Level-55 Exp- 169,550/260,000**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **STR- [Original- 150] 0.146 (+11+20+75) = 106.146 (Layers of seals applied - 10)**

 **VIT-150 (+12+20)=182**

 **DEX-100(+12+20)=132**

 **INT-150**

 **WIS-100**

 **LUC-100**

 **POINTS- 95**

 **MONEY- 25,221,683$/ 20,856 D**

Percy pushed away the notification and sighed, "I'm just glad it's over."

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

"Now?" Percy sighed, "I suppose now we get ready for the real war. Something tells me Kronos isn't going to take this defeat lying down."

"Right..." Michael nodded, "by the way Percy...you kind of look weird with that thing on your head. Are you going to keep it or…?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "what? What are you talking-" he touched his forehead feeling the golden laurel Morpheus had bestowed upon him. His eyes widened as he turned to Thalia who then realised it was still there.

A hush fell over the crowd as they realised what Morpheus' last words truly meant. They all turned to see the golden crown on Percy's head, even Chiron gasped as he quickly connected to dots on the implications.

The golden crown sent waves of power out, everyone who looked at it knew exactly what it represented, be them a mermaid, a spirit or a centaur.

It was Mera who spoke first, "all hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retrieval of the Lightning bolt and the helmet of darkness, destroyer of Janai'ngo, Alcyoneus. King of all demigods."

She was the first one on her knees, followed by Chiron and the rest of the staff. The demigods fell next, each of them willingly without question. Annabeth had a smile on her face, she knew this would make Percy nervous beyond belief.

Michael did an almost comedic bow, while Clarisse saluted Percy as if he was a general.

And Thalia stepped aside, lowering her head with respect.

Percy looked at them kneeling before him, trusting him to guide them, and he felt a familiar weight return onto his shoulders. He remembered CHAOS' words to him, 'The one who is most qualified to be given power is the one who rejects it. Only they can use it properly with the respect it deserves.'

'Did it know this was going to happen to me?' Percy wondered, 'of course it did. It knows everything.'

Percy understood now the meaning of those words. The weight he carried on his shoulders had a purpose, and for once he understood why it had to be him and no on else.

The sun rose off in the distance, it's rays promising a new day, a better day. And Percy knew one day he would have to bring a better day for all of demigod kind, and he knew it had to be him.

 **With Kronos:**

The Titan of time came bleeding out of the portal as it dropped him in the heart of his castle.

" _ **Luke!**_ " he cried out in pain, " _ **Luke!**_ "

"Master?" Luke Castellan asked as he came running to the Titan, helping him on his feet, "master what happened? Where's Hyperion? Where's Hypnos?"

" _ **Dead,**_ " Kronos spat as he felt his right arm tear apart at the seams, without the golden fleece his body was disintegrating rapidly, " _ **where is he?**_ "

"Lord Pan is inside his pod, he's asleep now, he's broken Lord Kronos, I don't think-"

" _ **-I don't care! We need more soldiers! Take me to him! Now!**_ "

"At once my lord," Luke bowed as he walked before Kronos clearing the way to the dungeons below. Luke noticed Kronos' beaten form, "how will you recover my lord?"

" _ **The Styx, the curse of Achilles will bind me. We shall depart for the underworld immediately after this is done. Has our guest told you where to find my weapon?**_ "

Luke nodded, "yes my lord, it took some time but he spilled his secrets."

Kronos chuckled, " _ **so much for family bonding. And? Where is it?**_ "

"The goddess Artemis," Luke spoke hesitantly, "she has it."

" _ **Then she will be our first target. Prepare the troops Luke, the moment I make my recovery we attack the Romans. Olympus has won this battle, but we will win the war.**_ "

"Understood lord Kronos," Luke bowed while his thoughts were running a mile a minute, 'I need to tell Percy, now!'

* * *

 **All hail his majesty Percy Jackson! King of demigods!**

 **Yeah bet you all didn't see that coming did you? Anyway yes, I'm finally starting the war arc, and I know I said people were going to die, but I didn't think it would go well with the theme I wanted to set up there, one about hope and dreams for the future. So I changed it.**

 **Next chapter will be Percy's official first introduction to the woman with blue hair and the Kronos' retaliation.**

 **And that's chapter 62. Please leave a review! Have a great day! Here, have a cookie (::), don't worry they are chocolate chip.**


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

"We need to move, the battle isn't over yet," Percy told the campers who looked at him now with eyes of wonder and dedication, "the Romans are going to be hit, badly."

"What are you talking about?" Clarisse asked mirroring the confusion on the faces of everyone else around her.

"The romans are still in danger," Percy explained, "Bianca and Nico told me about an attack the Hermes squad discovered coming at the romans. The titan's army, the real one, it's coming straight for them. We need to get there as soon as we can and warn them."

"Another war?" Lee Fletcher asked with glaring eyes, "we just got through one."

"That wasn't the war Lee, it was just the beginning," Thalia sighed, "we are going to have plenty more battles from now on."

Percy nodded, "that's right. So for now we need to focus on helping the romans."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, everyone here already has their weapons and armour on," Clarice pointed at the demigods suited up in the gear and weapons the gods blessed upon them before the battle.

Percy nodded, "right, this is good, Mera, Chiron," Percy turned to the two instructors who stood back awaiting instructions, "you two in?"

Mera smiled as she bowed, "always my prince. I would follow you to the depth of the underworld."

Chiron nodded as well, "I swore to help Olympus Percy, I would be happy to help."

Percy nodded, "great, then get your armour on and get ready, everyone else pack everything you need, food, water, gadgets, anything. I don't know how long this battle is going to last, I'm wagering Kronos is going to launch an immediate attack upon camp Jupiter in order to surprise us, but if he doesn't than we are going to be there for a long time, and I don't want to make several return trips, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the demigods cried out, usually there was a joking tone to their respect, but now...now it was too formal for Percy's taste. Once more the crown on his head weighed heavily on his brow.

At once the demigods all dispersed, Percy turned to the camper councillors that quickly surrounded him like a king and his council.

"Are we seriously supposed to call you 'your majesty' now?" Lee asked with his unique branch of humor.

"I would actually prefer it if you didn't," Percy groaned, he touched the golden laurel on his brow and sighed, "stupid Morpheus, what gives him the right?"

"He is the god of dreams," said Jordan Green, the now councilor of the Athena cabin, due to Annabeth's absence, "it is said that for any king of Greece to be a legitimate king in the eyes of his people he would need to be personally appointed by a god. So while Morpheus wasn't an Olympian, he is arguably the most important god in our entire mythos."

Percy sighed as he rubbed his rubbed, "I wasn't looking for an explanation but that's wonderful to know Jordan, thanks. You are definitely Annabeth's brother." The child of Athena grinned while the others snorted in laughter.

"So what's the plan?" Clarice asked quickly, "how are we supposed to even get there in the first place?"

Percy sighed, "the Labyrinth is our best shot, it's fast and effective."

"Do we have enough rope for over a hundred demigods?" Travis asked.

"We don't," Conner replied immediately, "believe me I checked….for educational purposes of course."

"Of course," Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Katie, Castor, could you use your powers to create a vine long enough for all of us to use?" Percy asked the head councillors of the Demetre cabin and Dionysus cabin.

Katie nodded, "yeah, we could do that."

Castor shrugged, "it'll be easy if we use a grape vine."

Percy nodded, "good, then get on that pronto. In the meantime one of you contact Bianca and the Hermes squad and tell them to meet up with us at camp Jupiter, if they don't know where it is tell them. Thalia, contact Julia and Rob and tell them we are coming and tell them about what's coming for them."

The demigods all nodded in agreement as they quickly broke off to do their assigned tasks while Percy found himself alone.

Thalia stopped and turned around, seeing the heavy look on her boyfriend's shoulders. She approached him, cupping his jaw with her hands as she lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"You'll get through this," Thalia whispered as Percy wrapped his hands around her waist, "I know you will."

"I hate this stupid crown," Percy grumbled, "it's so heavy...and lame. I mean seriously, who makes a crown out of leaves? Why not swords? Heck even a crown of deer antlers would look cooler than this shit!"

Thalia laughed, "ideas you found in your books?"

Percy smiled as he nodded, "yup George R. R. Martin is a cold hearted bastard, but he sure knows how to write."

Thalia looked down at the golden fleece in his hands, glaring at it with both hate and gratitude, "what are you going to do with that?"

Percy looked down at half of the golden fleece he managed to take away from Kronos and sighed, "I'm not sure...I think we should keep it, just in case anything bad happens during this next battle. The other half currently draping your old wooden body is doing a good job at boosting the barrier's powers, so maybe we can use this half for our own needs."

Thalia smiled, she leaned forward and kissed his lips with a warmth he only ever felt with her. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair, "I'll be with you, every step of the way."

Percy nodded, "I know...go, warn Julia. I'll be fine."

"I know, but you are my boyfriend you know, it's your job to worry about the world, it's my job to worry about you," Thalia kissed him again before she walked off to form an Iris message to camp Jupiter.

Percy watched her go and sighed, he put away his half of the golden fleece into his inventory and took off with super speed. He ran into the Forest and approached the Fist of Zeus. He made sure that he could still access the labyrinth entrance, which he thankfully could, before he created a mist with his powers, forming a tiny rainbow before him.

Percy took out a drachma and tossed it into the mist, "Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me yourself," and immediately the rainbow displayed the goddess before him.

"Percy!" the goddess cried out, "you're back!"

Percy nodded, "yeah, I am. Where are you?"

"I'm at Olympus right now, along with the other minor gods and the Olympians."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I see...this is perfect. Can you enlarge me and put me before the entire council?"

Iris nodded, "of course," she stepped away before the display widened showing Percy a first person view into the throne room of Olympus. He saw Zeus and the others looking straight at him, glaring in curiosity.

"Percy! You're alive!" Triton cried out with a grin, he turned to Poseidon with a smug smile, "see!"

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "yes, yes, and for the record I never said he would be killed, I just said he could have used your help in the battle."

"And I told you he could handle it," Triton shot back.

Percy rolled his eyes, "ladies, ladies, please, you're both pretty, now can we get on with this? I do have things to do you know?"

"What happened?" Zeus cut in, his serious glare betrayed nothing, "is Thalia safe?" he changed into Jupiter, "is Jason?"

Percy nodded, "yes, everyone is safe. But...well we aren't out of the woods just yet."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked curiously.

Percy sighed, "when we were in the Dreamworld Kronos attacked, but I assume you guys figured that out?"

Zeus nodded, "yes, the minor gods told us about Hypnos' treathercy. Very unfortunate, but predictable," the minor gods glared at Zeus' dismissal, but the God didn't seem to care.

"Right, well that's what happened. The Titans came and we...we fought. It was a war," Percy flinched, "it was horrible."

"Ha!" Ares snorted, "that's because you don't have the stomach for it boy!"

Percy glared, "if I didn't have the stomach for it then how come I was able to send their asses packing?"

"Is everyone safe?" Athena asked, her face filled with worry.

Percy nodded, "yeah, Morpheus got everyone out in time. Don't' worry, no demigods died."

"See!" Eunomia hissed, "he is not a traitor!"

"Enough!" Zeus growled, he turned to Percy and glared, "so you won?"

"Of course we won, how else do you think I'm here talking to you?" Percy snorted.

Zeus glared carried hate, "you could have ran."

"We didn't have the luxury," Percy hissed back, "if we did then the Dreamworld would have belonged to the Titans, and who knows what they could do to us in our dreams."

"Percy," Eirene, the goddess of peace in her evry calming voice spoke up defusing the tension in the room, "what happened to Morpheus?"

Percy sighed, "when the titans attacked Morpheus realised his mistake and helped us fight back. But in the final moments in the battle Hypnos did something really, really stupid."

"What?" Athena asked curiously.

"He took over the Nightmare realm," Percy whispered, and yet everyone could hear him.

"He did what?!" Apollo yelled out growing pale.

"Are you certain Percy?" Poseidon asked hesitantly, praying his son was wrong.

Percy instead nodded, "yeah, I'm sure. He warped the Dreamworld, and Morpheus sacrificed himself to maintain the balance. He became the avatar of Dreams while Hypnos became the avatar of Nightmares. And he sent all home."

Eirene cried, Eunomia held her thigh as she cried into the goddess of good law's shoulder. The gods of the minor council all looked defeated, one of their own had passed, giving his life up to make up for his mistakes.

"Good riddance," Zeus spat, "he was a traitor, at least he proved himself loyal in his last moment."

"Father!" Athena hissed.

"Hold your tongue brother!" Poseidon joined, "don't find fault with an action you yourself would have attempted if you could."

"I have never betrayed Olympus! I have never forsaken the demigods!" Zeus roared.

"But you have acted rashly several times before," Hera quipped, "especially when it came to the question of an enemy attack. Or have you forgotten the attack on Mount Othrys?"

Zeus paused as he turned to his wife and growled, "I may have risked our lives in that attack, but I had a plan, and it was the only chance we had to defeat Kronos!"

Hera shrugged, not putting up a fight. Feeling justified Zeus turned to Percy once more and blinked in surprise, "Jackson, what is that on your head?"

The gods all looked in curiosity towards the young son of Poseidon and realised now that he did indeed have a new accessory on his brown. A golden laurel with a bright shining blue gem etched into the center.

Percy sighed, "it's….it's a long story."

"We have nothing but time," Zeus demanded.

Percy shook his head, "no actually we don't. I got a report from the Hermes Squad that Kronos' force are close to camp Jupiter, I'm assuming after the defeat he just suffered the crazy farmer is going to launch another one to try and catch in unprepared. We already contacted the romans and warned them, and as soon as we are done getting ready we are going to San Fransisco now."

The king of Gods growled, "fine, but I expect an explanation when you are done Jackson, don't think this is over."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Percy shook his head.

"Do you have a plan?" Athena asked, "how are you going to get so many demigods halfway around the country in time?"

"I'm going to use the labyrinth," Percy held up his hand stopping protests before they began, "don't worry, we have a way to navigate it. We'll be fine."

Poseidon sighed, "alright, if you're sure."

"Right, oh and another thing, thank you for your gifts," Percy smiled, "it meant the difference between victory and lose. I don't know what we would have done without them."

The Gods seemed pleased with Percy's gratitude, Apollo especially as his chest seemed to grow three times bigger along with his ego.

"Is there anyway you guys could help us more?" Percy pressed, "I know you can't get involved, but surely Kronos broke all sorts of rules when he invaded another God's realm and tried to take over? Don't that give you some kind of wiggle room?"

The gods looked at each other with knowing looks before Zeus nodded speaking up, "we will send whatever available troops we have to your aid Jackson. Artemis, are your hunters able to join with the demigods?"

"I have just been informed by them that whoever was forced asleep woke up a few moments ago, they should be ready within the hour father," Artemis nodded before she turned to Percy and smiled, "thank you for bringing them back to me Percy."

Percy grinned, "not a problem. Anyway I need to get everything in order, oh and Ares," the god of war grunted in acknowledgment, "we could really use your help in this."

Ares grinned devilishly, "are you asking for my help kid?"

"Yes, I am."

The god of war meet Percy's eyes and froze at his blunt honesty, he was about to make a quip on Percy's groveling when he noticed several eyes glaring a hole into his figure. So instead he just sighed and waved his hand, dismissing Percy's worries.

Percy nodded and swiped his hand across the message dismissing it. That was exhausting, he had to tread on eggshells to avoid talking about his 'coronation', Zeus wouldn't be able to think straight if he thought Percy was going to unify the demigods against Olympus, which was utter garbage.

The son of Poseidon climbed the rock formation and sat down, he opened his skill tab and clicked on the first one he saw.

 **Water Control (29/50)**

 **Allows you to control any form of water from any source of water.**

 **Cost-1 MP per minute**

 **58% efficiency**

Percy grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, 'this is such a major pain in the ass.'

The changes CHAOS made to the gamer system was vast, the obvious thing was the look of the interaction screens, blue with greek runes running along the side. Appropriate.

But as Percy soon discovered that wasn't the only new changes.

His skills now had limits, which is frustrating. Before he had no limits, he could theoretically reach level 100 for any skill, but now…

Percy sighed, 'I suppose it is for the best, too much power and all that, but then again I really do need all the help I can get,' Percy moved to dismiss the screen, but before he could even think it the screen disappeared on it's own.

The demigod blinked in surprise, 'that's new...maybe it's reactive? Knows when it's not needed?' Percy wondered how advanced this type of magic was, he would wager it was more advanced than anything else in the known world, considering who made it.

Putting the curious thoughts to the side Percy got up from the fist of Zeus and walked out of the forest. He looked upon camp half-Blood just as the first rays of the morning sun began to bath the camp in a warm light.

Percy looked down at his clothes, he was still wearing his school uniform, which was actually kind of funny. He basically just fought the devil in a blue sleeveless vest and brown slacks, isn't that underwhelming.

Percy opened his inventory and took out an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He quickly changed into them, putting his uniform away for later. His gauntlet slipped back into his left forearm, flashing in the morning light, ready for round two.

Just then he heard the marching of over a hundred boots hitting the ground as soon the greek demigods stepped out from behind the trees surrounding him.

Thalia and the other head counselors stepped up to him and nodded. Percy nodded back and looked around, "alright, Castor and Katie are going to pass you a long stretch of rope around to you all. I want you to wind this around your arm and do not let go. The way we are going to travel is going to be messy, and if you get lost we will not be able to find you. Got it?"

No one said a thing. Percy nodded as he quickly got everyone in line. He pressed his hand against the glowing blue delta symbol causing the choice menu to pop open:

Ping!

 **Do you wish to fast travel to another known Labyrinth location?**

 **YES/NO?**

Percy pressed yes and quickly selected the camp jupiter location causing the door to slide open. Percy lead the demigods inside, each crawled in one by one as they soon came upon the more open corridors of the labyrinth and followed Percy as he guided them through it.

He walked for five minutes before reaching the other side, opening the door and slipping out into the entrance tunnel on the other side.

Immediately Percy realised he wasn't alone as several legionnaires turned around at him, lowering their spears in a threatening manner.

Percy put his hands up, "relax guys, it's me."

The legionnaires' eyes went wide as they realised just who they were talking to. They immediately lowered their weapons. One spoke up performing a low bow, "we are sorry ah, your majesty, we didn't know it was you."

Clarisse snorted from behind, "holy shit, they are actually going to call you 'your majesty', this is hilarious!"

The romans glared at the daughter of Ares, whether for disrespecting their 'king', or their behaviour Percy didn't know, nor did he care. He quickly spoke up defusing any tension that was building up.

"Where's Julia? Or Rob? I thought they would be here?" Percy looked around and realised that the entire service tunnel was filled with demigods in line, the tunnel entrance had opened up in the middle of the platoon, hence their startled reactions.

"Praetor Julia is back at the fort while Praetor Rob is up front," the legionnaire pointed out, "should we tell them you're here?"

Percy nodded, "yeah. Go tell Julia we are here, I'll take care of Rob."

"Yes, ah, your majesty," the legionnaire said the title with an uncertain tone before he marched off towards camp.

"Thalia," Percy turned around to face the demigoddess, "take our demigods into the fort and wait outside for Julia to come meet you. I know the Romans are our allies, but I don't want to spok them by marching an army into their camp. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Got it," Thalia nodded, "alright everyone, follow me!" A stream of greek demigods came into the service tunnel, Percy made sure they wouldn't be harassed by any of the romans there before he quickly rushed to the front lines in a blur of speed, seemingly disappearing to the mortal eye.

"Woah," a female legionnaire gasped, "that is so cool!"

"Man I'm glad he's on our side," a man said with a gulp.

"Did you see the way he fought Kronos?"

"It was like out of a movie! Man I wanted to help me out, but it was like everything around them was being turned to dust! That's some next level shit right there!"

The legionnaires all began to buzz around, recalling the tiny glimpses they managed to glance at the their mysterious new 'king', some accepted the demigod to that position, while others wondered what right he even had.

 **With Percy:**

Percy appeared in front of Rob startling the the romans at the front. The were going to attack when Rob put up his hand ordering them to hold.

"Damn it Percy you're not supposed to do that!" Rob hissed, "what if one of us got you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "well then I doubt it would hurt." Immediately the romans began to whisper in hushed tones, pointing and staring at Percy. Percy noticed this, narrowing his eyes at the whispers, while Rob just looked uncomfortable.

"Alright, anyway, I assume you brought the greeks with you?" Rob asked glaring the legionnaires around him into silence.

"Yeah, they are going to meet Julia now," Percy nodded, "oh and Rob I would recommend you push the army back a few paceses."

"What? Why?"

"There's an entrance to the Labyrinth back there, one which I used to bring everyone here. And if I can use it to bring a small army into the middle of your ranks..."

"Than Saturn can use it too" Rob nodded in understanding, "will do Percy, now get going, Julia needs to talk to you...it's urgent."

"I'm assuming it's about," Percy trailed off, pointing to the crown on his forehead.

Rob sighed as he nodded, "yeah, it is. The senators are….well they are freaking out to be honest. It's a mess, look Julia will explain to you better than I can."

Percy nodded, "right, if anything happens don't be afraid to Iris me, I'll be here in a flash."

Rob nodded, "right, oh and Percy, can I keep this?" Rob pointed at the flaming greatsword he had strapped to his back, Hyperion's sword.

Percy shrugged, "sure. But be careful, Kronos is sure to be pissed at you waving around his brother's weapon like that. Plus it's bound to bring attention to yourself."

Rob shrugged, "that's a good thing. Keep them directed at me, away from any weaker joints in the front lines. That was basically the Golden Eagle's job, but now..."

Percy nodded, "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything about that."

"It's fine," Rob waved him off, "Jason and Thalia did a great thing with it, and in the end it broke fulfilling it's purpose, I suppose."

Percy sighed, he saw the arc of lightning shot out, he felt the raw mana they were churning out of it, the pure energy. It was a surprise it didn't break sooner to be honest. Percy was distracted by the fight, but even he felt the rod snap in half.

He waved at Rob before disappearing in a gust of wind. He reappeared before Thalia and the others who had just arrived to the gates of the fort. The moment Percy arrived the gates opened and Julia, along with Edgar and Octavian, the people Percy least liked in the entire camp.

"You arrived faster than expected," Julia commented as she fixed her hair in a ponytail, nodding at Thalia and then turning to Percy. Her eyes traveled to the crown he wore and she smiled, "I'm not going to call you 'your majesty'."

Percy shrugged, "would be weird if you did."

"And neither is the rest of Roman!" snapped Edgar in a furious tone of voice.

Percy shrugged, "don't care. Look man I'm assuming right now the senate is tearing itself in half trying to figure out how to get rid of me. So I'll save you the trouble, I promise you I have no intention of trying and ruling ever you lot, frankly it would be a pain in the fucking ass and I have no intention of listening to you people whine all day. Okay? Can we just pretend nothing happened and try to survive Saturn's next attack?"

Edgar and Octavian looked surprised, before matching pleased smiles adorned their faces. Julia on the other hand groaned, but didn't say a thing in protest.

"Right," Percy nodded, "no that that's settled let's focus on the big thing. Kronos is coming for round two and this time he's bringing the big guns."

"How many monsters are we talking here?" Julia asked.

"I'm not sure," Percy admitted with a shrug.

"No wait," Lee spoke up, he took out a scroll and passed it to Percy, "the Hermes squad told me everything they could find about the titan's army."

Percy opened the scroll and his eyes winded immediately. "Oh fuck!" he cursed reading the scrolls contents:

 **Titan army, observation for the past week and a half.**

 **Confirmed units:**

 **Enhanced animals: 50,000**

 **Satyr: 2,400**

 **Gergosas: 1,000**

 **Empousa: 200**

 **Wyren: 20?**

 **Ice Giants: 10**

 **Undead?: ?**

 **Cerberus: 150**

 **Flaming thing?: ?**

 **Cyclops: 120**

 **Centaurs: 300**

 **Minotaur is seen, but not confirmed**

 **Total possible strength: ~54,200**

 **Unknown number of undead, necromancers have been spotted, unknown number of them, maybe able to conjure more.**

 **Note this is not the extent of the full Titan army. Many more have been hidden, possibly powerful enough to take on a demigod one on one and win.**

Percy glared at the sheet, "we are so screwed."

Julia asked for the sheet, and when she read the contents she couldn't help but feel a shiver run through her back. She looked up at Percy, "how accurate is this?"

Percy sighed, "this is a team composed by Mercury himself, it has two children of Hades, I mean, Pluto and a child of Pan. Believe me when I say everything they have reported on can be counted on. It's what they haven't reported on that worries me."

"What do you mean?"Julia asked.

"They said they couldn't be sure this was the extent of the army's might, meaning there could be more coming for us. And if they can't detect them I can' help but wonder just how strong these guys are."

Julia nodded in deep thought, just then Octavian snatched the parchment from her hands and began to read it.

"Octavian," Julia hissed snatching the scroll back, "I am the praetor here, you cannot just do as you please!"

"You cannot hide this from rome Julia!" Octavian hissed, "and I saw what was on that paper! We have over 50 thousand soldiers coming at us! We can't fight against that!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "we can, 50 thousand of those are mostly just enhanced animals, easy to fight off. It's the other 3,000 I'm worried about. They are too many varied fighting figures, too many unknowns."

"This isn't a battle we can win," Edgar spoke up in a silent tone that drew everyone's attention to him, "you all have just fought another battle, and this time army isn't tired in the least. These aren't odds we can face."

"Well do you have any suggestions?" Julia spat out, "because unless you can transport nearly twenty thousand romans we are screwed!"

"Maybe...but I can," Percy spoke up, "Julia, you once told me you could have the city and the fort disassembled and moved in three to four days, right?"

Julia narrowed her eyes but slowly nodded, "yes...but just disassembleing everything would take the entire day, moving it-"

"Don't worry about that bit, I can help with that," Percy grinned, "if you can have everything taken down into small enough pieces I can store them in my inventory and then we could use the Labyrinth to take everyone away. Then we can reassemble everything whenever we want."

Julia obviously didn't like the idea, but Edgar did. "This is very much possible," the senator nodded, "we can have the city and fort broken down at least by the end of the day, sixteen hours at the most."

"And where will we live?" Octavian asked defiantly, "we have no place to stay!"

"You could stay at camp," Thalia offered looking back to see if there was any objections. Finding none from the greek demigods she continued, "we should have plenty of room at camp, and maybe later we could expand or somthing."

"Staying on greek land?!" Octavian scoffed, "we are Romans, it is bad enough that we are running away instead of staying and fighting, but to run to the Greeks?!"

Percy growled, "I would watch your tone Octavian. This is our home, and we are offering it to you. I thought Romans were supposed to be cultured, not ungrateful **little shits** ," Percy's anger seeped into his voice, activating his bloodlust skill;

Ping!

 **You have successful scared Octavian!**

Percy dismissed the notice before turning to Julia, "what do you think? Would it be enough?"

Julia sighed, "I'm sorry, but no. Octavian is right," Julia looked constipated just admitting that, "the camp wouldn't be big enough for us all. And certainly not enough to build New Rome on. And it wouldn't be right to rob you of your home."

Everyone looked disappointed to hear that. And then Thalia spoke up, "well, there is one other place you could use," she trailed off looking at Percy.

The demigod frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up in realisation, "that's brilliant!" he beamed as he kissed Thalia on the lips, hard.

Julia and other looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Julia asked.

Percy broke the kiss and turned to Julia with a smile, "I have an island you guys can use."

Julia blinked, "I'm sorry what now?"

Percy grinned, "I own an island called Gardiner island, it's just off the coast of Long Island and just a few miles away from camp. You guys can stay at camp before we get everything evacuated and then I can take you to that island. Theres plenty of room there for New Rome and the fort. Heck there's enough room for your city and mine!"

"You city?" Octavian asked surprised.

"Oh, right, look that's not important. What is important is that we have a chance of surviving this day, Edgar's right, we probably won't come out of this unscathed, so for now we need to move back, get our wits about us."

Julia looked at the others and unspoken words passed between them. Finally she sighed and nodded, "alright...you're right. We can't win this. Octavian, you and Edgar get every senator and everyone in New Rome into the Senate building now. We need to have an emergency meeting."

"Understood praetor Julia," Edgar nodded as he and Octavian took off towards New Rome.

"We are on a schedule here Julia," Thalia pressed, "we don't have time for meetings and debating. We need to act now!"

"I know, I know," Julia waved Thalia down, "but with everything that's been going on," she looked to Percy's crown, "the last thing we need is me pulling rank. We need to be calm and orderly about this. We are already breaking too many traditions by running away, we need the Roman factor in this moving."

Percy grumbled, "right. But still, stupid senate. Would be so much easier if they just did what they were told instead of debating everything."

Julai chuckled, "careful there Percy, you're starting to sound like a dictator."

Percy shrugged, "I'm a dick, what can I say?" Thalia and the others groaned at the pun, rolling their eyes at his lame joke.

Julia did as well before turning around and calling for a legionnaire. The roman came to her at once, "tell everyone to begin disassembling the non-combat buildings immediately. I want everything that that can't be used to hold back an attack reduced to nothing but wood and stone, got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier saluted before he ran into the fort yelling out her orders.

"Weren't we going to wait for the senate?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"The senate has power over the city, but I command the fort. I'll leave the walls and other buildings that can be used for shelter intact, but everything else will be done in around three hours. Think you can be ready by then Percy?"

The demigod nodded, "not a problem. Until then can we help out in anyway?" Percy motioned to the patient army standing behind him, "we could help Rob with the parameter, I see you have the entire valley blocked off, but we could help fill up your ranks."

Julia nodded, "that would be great. Can I assign them duties?" Julia asked, Percy realised she was asking permission to order around what was effectively, 'his men'.

The demigod nodded, "sure," he turned around and spoke aloud, "LISTEN UP YOU GUYS, WE ARE GOING TO BE HERE FOR SOME TIME! LISTEN TO WHAT JULIA SAYS AND TRY TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! GOT THAT?!"

"Yes!" the greek drawled out.

Percy nodded to Julia who quickly began dividing up people into groups. She remembered the squads in which they operated, remembered their faces and what they were good at, putting them in the most optimal location.

Percy had to admit, that was very impressive. No wonder she was a war general, she must have barely had time to learn all their names, but she still remembered what each of them could do. Percy's opinion of her was already high, this just made it even higher.

As the greek demigods were divided up a rainbow appeared before Percy revealing the face of Percy Decker, the son of Pan.

Percy grinned, "Decker! Where are you? I thought the Hermes squad was supposed to be here already?"

Decker sighed, "I'm sorry Percy, but we ran into some trouble."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "where are you? I'll come and get you right now."

"No, that's the worst thing you can do right now!" Decker hissed, "they have this sort of…. Magical barrier up. Bianca could explain it better, she said it was something she saw Mera use, it keeps magic from getting in. If you come here the monsters will know and they will attack quicker. Right now they are all...well kind of stupid really. They aren't doing much."

"I see...how long will it take for you to get here?"

"Bianca and Nico are working on a tunnel to take us under the barrier, we should be at camp Jupiter by the afternoon."

"I see...and you said the monsters didn't look like they were moving?"

"No Percy, it's like they are waiting for something."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "they are waiting for Kronos."

"How? Didn't you like take that Golden Fleece thing from him?"

"Yeah...he's up to something. Tell Bianca and Nico to keep at it. If anything happens contact me at once. I don't care about the monster's, I'll make sure nothing happens to you all. Got that Decker?"

Decker nodded, "right...and Percy...there's something else."

"What?" Percy asked curiously.

"In the Dreamworld I….I fought against those enhanced animals and I...I felt something."

Percy sighed, "I figured you would."

"What?" Decker's eyes' shot open, "what do you mean?"

"Those enhanced animals are a part of the wild, Argo," Percy spat out the name, "experimented on them. What you felt was probably the little of the poor animals that was left inside."

Decker sighed, "no Percy, that's not what I mean."

Percy looked surprised, "really? Then what did you mean?"

"I...I think I felt my dad Percy," Decker spoke softly, looking around to see if he was being overheard, "it was just for a second, but I swear it was him! He told me to come find him! He looked hurt Percy, he looked like he was suffering!"

Percy closed his eyes in thought, Decker eagerly waiting for the son of Poseidon's opinion on the matter.

'So that's why so many satyr's are fighting on the titan's side,' Percy realised, 'Argo probably captured Pan and used his powers for his own end...which means…,' Percy spoke up, "it could be a trick."

"It wasn't!" Decker hissed, "you once said you're dad was like a bigger version of you, well that's what this felt like Percy! It was like I staring at myself!"

"Decker calm down," Percy cut the boy short, "I'm not saying I don't believe you, what I'm trying to tell you is that it could be a trap, or at the very least very dangerous."

"But-"

"-Which doesn't mean we aren't going to try and help Pan," Percy cut his protests, "his family Percy, of course we're going to help. But we need more information." Percy thought for a moment before speaking, "how did you find out about Pan last time?"

"I-I connected with one of those enhanced animals, tried to control it with my mind. And when I did I felt my dad, I felt him speak to me."

"How did he sound?"

"Weak."

"Then we have to assume he won't last for long and the little power he does have is probably being used to contact you," Percy cursed, "I always wondered how Argo got so many animals to obey him so easily, guess now I know."

Decker grew furious at Percy's words. The plant life around Decker started to rustle angrily in response to his anger. Percy noticed this and spoke up, "calm down Percy, you need to be calm for this."

Decker nodded as he slowly sighed, "yeah...sorry."

"It's fine," Percy nodded, "listen we have to assume that Pan can't always reach out to talk to you, and that we have limited chances for this to work...for now stay where you are. We'll sort this out after we get the Romans to safety."

"Isn't there something we can do now?" Decker asked, Percy could hear the pain in the boy's voice, he was begging for something, anything that could lead to the rescue of his father.

Percy sighed, "well I suppose we could try and catch some animals. If what you're saying is true and that Pan is somehow forced to control the animals into doing the titans bidding then we can establish a connection with him thought them. Get here as fast as you can Decker, then we can figure out have to catch these things and find out how to save your dad. Alright?"

Decker nodded, determination etched into his face, "alright."

Percy wished the boy well and waved the message away. He turned to see everyone on their way to their assigned slots, even Thalia was with the fifth cohort speaking to her brother who held in his hand the other half of the broken Eagle.

Percy felt sad seeing the beautiful thing broken in half, he had a connection with it, after all he and Thalia did return it home, it stood as a symbol of the union between both camps, but now...well he supposed it still was a symbol of union, just not like before.

Percy realised for the first time since this whole debacle began he had nowhere to be and nothing to do. He had maybe five minutes of free time on his hands and he knew just what to do with it.

He took off into the surrounding forests and ran until he was a mile away. He looked around making sure he was alone and then reached into his inventory and pulled out a crescent shaped device that turned on the moment it left his inventory.

Percy let it go allowing it float above him projecting a screen on a tree trunk before him. Luke appeared on the screen and he did not look pleased.

"Where were you Percy?! I've been trying to contact you for the last hour!"

"We needed to get into position Luke, we couldn't risk the romans being attacked so quickly. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up sooner."

Luke grumbled, "it's fine, I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, it's my fault...what's happening? Are you okay? Last I saw Kronos he was pretty pissed off."

"I'm fine, he doesn't suspect a thing," Luke snorted, "but he's mad Percy, really mad. And scared...I never seen him like this. He refuses to talk about what happened. What...what did happen?"

"I managed to fight him off," Percy shrugged.

"By yourself?!" Luke asked in shock.

"No, not by myself. I have this power, it allows me to increase strength several times over, but it's very rare I get to use it...I'm just lucky enough that Kronos set up the situation perfectly for it to kick in."

Luke nodded, "right...well anyway whatever you did I hope you can do it again, because this time it's personal. You rejecting him must have brought up old memories because he's on the war path Percy. He's going to extreme lengths to get more power, hell in order to just remain standing he's planning on dipping himself into the Styx!"

Percy's eyes went wide, "what?!"

Luke nodded, "yeah, my reaction exactly. By dipping himself in the Styx he basically becomes invulnerable. Like Achilles. In fact that's exactly what he's aiming for, he wants the curse of Achilles."

"Where are you now?" Percy asked impatiently.

"You can't stop it Percy, he's already began trekking his way there right now. I managed to slip away for a moment but I'm not sure...look Percy you can't stop this, so you're best bet is you to find a way to beat him with this power."

Percy growled, "I don't like this Luke….are you sure you're safe? He doesn't suspect a thing?"

"No...he doesn't. If anything's wrong I would tell you immediately."

Percy nodded, "good. I'll keep the device with me at all times, don't worry, if you need me I'll be there."

Luke sighed, "thanks Percy."

"No problem. Now, what can you tell me about the army you've amassed?"

"No much," Luke sighed, "it has a lot of monsters in toe. Giants, cyclops, elemental monsters, beasts from the worst parts of the world. Basically hell on wheels."

Percy snorted, "yeah, been there done that. Anything we should be surprised about?"

"Yeah, witches," Luke growled.

"You have got to be kidding me," Percy blinked.

"No, totally serious, actual witches. Yeah, I know, didn't believe it at first either. But Kronos managed to bring them into the fold. And they are fucking crazy man! I saw one skin her own pet alive just to use it's whiskers in a spell!"

"Shit!" Percy hissed, "what can we expect from them?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Each one has her own special branch of magic. I would just suggest you go nuts and kill them before they can say a word."

Percy sighed, "right, okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, plenty more," Luke began to list every monster he knew for a fact Kronos had in his army. He told him everything he knew, including how to beat them. Percy committed all this new information into his head and smiled at the end.

"Thanks Luke, this is going to help so much," Percy nodded.

"Not a problem, just make sure they are safe Percy, that's all I ask," Luke looked beaten as his eyes darkened in remorse. Percy opened in mouth to say something when suddenly Luke spoke up.

"There's something else Percy...something I...I can't tell you."

"What? Why?" Percy looked surprised.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "you know why."

Percy read Luke's eyes and instantly understood what the son of Hermes was implying, "oath on the Styx?" he asked.

Luke nodded, "yeah. He wouldn't let me be a part of it unless I took it."

"And what exactly is 'it'?"

"It's...it's the end game," Luke's voice became hollow, it was filled with fear and regret, "it's what Kronos is planning on using to win it all."

"What are you talking about Luke?" Percy pressed, "what can you tell me?"

"I-I can't tell you anything...expect this, watch over Artemis...she's the key to everything." Percy's eyes went wide, he was about to ask Luke what that meant when he suddenly began to look panicked, "I have to go, he's coming! I'll talk to you soon!"

Luke closed the connection turning Percy's device into an large paper weight. Percy sighed as he put the device away in his back pocket when suddenly the tang of a bow string ran through the forest.

Using his super speed Percy moved quickly, able to see it pass by his head slowly. He narrowed his eyes, grabbed the arrow by the shaft and followed its line of motion, locking eyes with a brown skinned girl in a silver parka and a tiara on her head.

He disappeared from sight. The girl blinked in utter confusion, one moment her target was in front of her the other he was gone. Suddenly she felt something hard and cold pressed up against her neck as a voice whispered into her ear, "I don't like being spied on."

Zoe felt cold sweats dripped down her back. The voice was familiar, she had heard it before in the Dreamworld where she and some of her demigod sisters were trapped. She turned around slowly to meet cold green eyes glaring at her, they shifted into a searing red, imprinting fear into her heart.

"Let her go," came a clearer voice sounding much braver than Zoe felt as an arrow was aimed at Percy's neck from behind.

Percy turned towards this new competitor only to stop. It was her. Seeing her like this reminded Percy of his dream when entering the Dreamworld, of their marriage, of their daughter. And of the warning Luke just gave him a few moments ago.

Percy knew he couldn't display the worry he was feeling, so instead he activated Gamer's mind, crushing his worries and replaced it with a big smile as his chirped out, "Arty!"

Artemis blinked as she lowered her bow and arrow and stared in wonder, "Percy? What are you doing here?"

Percy grinned, "oh you know, just demigod stuff," he removed the arrow from Zoe's neck, finally allowing the girl to breath calmly. She got up and moved to her mistress's side, Percy smiled curiously looked between the two, "she's one of yours then?"

Artemis nodded, "yes, this is Zoe Nightshade, my most loyal hunter and my lieutenant."

 **Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunt,**

 **Lv- 34**

"Ah, I see. Sorry, should have guessed by the silver parka," Percy chuckled, he presented Zoe's arrow to her, "here, sorry about threatening you. It's just that when people shoot at me I tend to be cautious."

"You did what?!" Artemis' eyes went wide as she looked at Zoe, "Zoe, what is he talking about?"

"I-I saw him communicating with someone my lady," Zoe explained, "I thought him a spy."

"This is Percy Jackson Zoe, did you not recognize him?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zoe bowed back away, "I didn't, forgive me my lady. I am ready to accept any punishment you deem acceptable."

Artemis turned to Percy, "you are the offended party in this regard, what do you think is appropriate?"

Percy chuckled, "come on Artie you know punishing here is overkill. She saw what she thought was a spy and acted accordingly. Heck if it really was a spy then it would have been the right thing to do!"

"So you don't wish to punish her?" Artemis asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Percy rolled his eyes, "yes, I don't wish to punish her. She didn't do anything wrong. Though ah next time Zoe, ask before you shoot someone in the back, it's very rude you know."

Zoe seemed to blush in embarrassment as she nodded, "understood."

Percy tossed her the arrow, who put it back in her quiver. Percy turned to Artemis and looked over her shoulder spotting several more hunters walking up towards them, looking curiously at the boy their mistress was talking too.

Just then a few tips broke out as Percy saw five blue blurs running around the Hunter's ranks, startling them.

"They got out again!" a hunter hissed.

"Catch them!"

"They're getting away!"

Five cat sized Baloths ran out from between the Hunter's feet and ran towards Percy.

The demigod's eyes widened as the pups ran towards him, nipping and biting his ankles. The son of Poseidon grinned seeing the little pups, he turned to Artemis, "they grew up fast!"

The goddess nodded, "indeed they did. They are growing like weeds, very difficult to train. They don't listen to anyone except me, which makes them difficult to train."

"They also bite," Zoe grumbled under her breath.

Percy grinned as he picked one up, scratching behind it's ears, "oh, they aren't so bad, like little cats, you just need to know how to train them."

The Hunters looked surprised at the way the Baloth pups responded to Percy, enjoying his scratches, unlike with them where they clawed their arms if they even attempted such a thing.

"How do thee do such a thing?" Zoe asked in quiet wonder.

"Percy was there when I found them," Artemis explained, "he helped bring them to this world, so I suppose in a way they see him as his father," the goddess smiled, enjoying the sight of Percy playing with the little Baloths.

"You guys arrived quicker than I thought," Percy put the pups down, much to the little ones' frustration, "I saw you all helping out in the Dreamworld, thanks for that."

Zoe blinked, she realised he was talking to her, "y-you need not thank us, we were only performing our duty to protect Olympus," she replied in a quiet tone of voice, respectful, whether out of fear or respect Percy couldn't tell.

"No, I didn't mean that. That flying snake monster, the ones you helped take down? It was heading towards someone I cared very much for. She had depleted her mana and was effectively a sitting duck. You saved her, and for that you have my gratitude Zoe."

Zoe blinked in surprise turning to her mistress for assistance only to find her smiling slyly at the girl. "I-I accept your thanks Percy Jackson, king of Demigods."

Percy laughed, "please don't call me that. I honestly have no idea what Morpheus was thinking when he put this stupid thing on me," Percy pointed at the crown on his head, "stupid god, didn't ask permission or anything. Just put all this on me and was like, 'deal with it'."

Artemis' eyes went wide, "I'm sorry, king of what?!"

Percy blinked, "oh, right, sorry, I forgot to tell you huh?"

"Yes!"

Percy winced at her scream, "I meant to tell you, honest. It's just when Zeus started throwing around accusations I knew he would be more focused on removing my head than the army coming at us."

Artemis glared, "tell me everything, now."

Percy nodded as she and Zoe followed him back towards Camp Jupiter. The rest of the hunters trailed behind, weary of his presence, some looked ready to shoot him on sight, others looked afraid and a few looked at him in awe.

Percy began his tale and told Artemis everything. He told her about the war, how he managed to hold Kronos back while the demigods took on his army of animals and shadow monsters. How in the end Kronos was sent packing while Hypnos and Morpheus turned into the avatars of Nightmares and Dreams.

"You managed to fight Kronos, on your own?" Artemis asked in surprise, "how?! You could barely fight off a Baloth!"

"Hey! That's not fair! For the record I never even got a chance at those stupid things! You went all divine goddess of vengeance on it and wiped it out before I even got warmed up!" Percy pouted.

"Well in my defence you were taking forever to do so," Artemis smirked, "but seriously Percy, how?"

"It's a power I had," Percy shrugged, the little Baloths bite Percy's ankle, but the demigod couldn't feel a thing, so he let them at it, "it allowed me to temporarily become stronger based on the number of people that were following me."

Artemis' eyes went wide, "by how much?"

"5% per person," Percy shrugged, he picked up two Booths and held them with one hand scratching behind the ear of another's.

"5%!" Zoe screamed, "there were at the least 500 demigods in the battle!"

"590 actually," Percy corrected with a shrug.

"That would have made you at least 3000% more stronger," Artemis spoke up.

"And it still wasn't enough," Percy's shoulders felt heavy at the admission, "don't get me wrong, I had him on the ropes. He was moments away from getting his ass kicked, but in the end it was just that. I couldn't destroy him….I couldn't even come close. I was 3,000 times stronger than I am now, even that wasn't enough."

Artemis stayed silent, contemplating what she had just heard. Zoe on the other hand was reeling from the fact that the person standing next to her was almost strong enough to fight off a Titan, and not just that, the king of Titans. She knew that before, but now...only now did that fact sink in.

They walked for sometime, soon they could see camp Jupiter off in the distance. Artemis turned to Percy, "Percy...are you ready for this?"

Percy remained silent, for the longest time he said nothing. It felt as if he was ignoring her, Zoe was about to speak up when Artemis stopped her with a hand motion, telling her to keep quiet.

Finally he spoke up, "I am. I have no choice, but I am. For the first time I know what I'm supposed to do, and I am ready to do it."

"I see" Artemis nodded, "then this is where I leave you."

Percy looked startled, "you aren't joining us for the battle?" He tried not to sound happy, and based on that fact she didn't look suspicious he succeeded.

Artemis sighed, "sadly, no. Zeus has forbidden us from directly interfering in the upcoming battle. He fears that doing so will provoke further actions from Kronos' side. He believes you will be better off without our help."

Percy snorted, "your dad's mad."

Zoe's eyes winded, she turned to her lady expecting her to start attacking this foolish boy on the spot, but instead she found Artemis smiling.

"Yes, that he is. Your father and Athena are doing their best to convince him otherwise but…," Artemis sighed, "be safe Percy, please."

Percy nodded, "always Arty." 'Good, if she's not here than Kornos can't get to her...for whatever he has planned.'

Artemis smiled, she turned to Zoe, "I'm leaving you in charge Zoe. Remember, Percy can be irritating at times, in fact there will be several times you will want to personally strangle him-"

"-Hey!"

"-But be patient. He won't let you down," Artemis smiled.

Zoe looked stunned, she had never seen her mistress so relaxed around a man before. Even males of her own family. She nodded silently, bewildered as to what exactly was going on.

Artemis turned to Percy and turned up to his crown, "take care of yourself, king of demigods."

Percy grumbled, "please don't call me that." The goddess snorted, snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy blinked away the temporary blindness he was feeling and grumbled, "I hate it when they do that," he turned to Zoe, who still looked very confused as to what to make of him. Percy sighed, "alright, let's get going."

Zoe nodded, "yes...lead the way," Percy did and she the rest of the hunters followed, weary as to his presence. Percy could almost feel the glares being thrown his way, he understood why of course, but it didn't mean he liked it.

As they approached the Roman camp Percy walked up to Zoe and spoke up, "have you ever been to new Rome before?"

"I have, but not the others," Zoe pointed to the Hunters, "a few like Phoebe and Madeline have," she pointed at a tall red haired hunter with a hateful glare and a black skinned hunter with a more casual smile;

 **Phoebe Nightrider, Hunter of Artemis**

 **Lv-32**

 **Madeline, Hunter of Artemis**

 **Lv- 28**

Percy nodded at the hunters, Phoebe simply glared back while Madeline nodded in return. Percy turned to Zoe, "why is that?"

"We have been with Lady Artemis the longest, we were there before the Romans and Greeks were separated by the Gods. Though we thought they were dead, not simply hidden."

Percy nodded, "alright, so you know the basic layout of this place?"

Zoe shrugged, "a long time has passed, things might have changed."

"I wouldn't beat on it, you know how Romans are with tradition," Percy stopped before the banks of the Little Timber and turned to Zoe, "stay here, I'll tell them you all have arrived."

Zoe nodded, and then suddenly Percy disappeared in a blur of speed. Zoe blinked in surprise, [that is new,] she switched to her native tongue in surprise.

[I don't understand why we must follow this man!] Phoebe hissed out in ancient greek, [he is so dismissive of us and our abilities!]

[What can we do? It was the lady's order,] Carol, another Hunter argued, the other Hunters all nodded in agreement.

[Why does she trust this man so much?] Madeline asked what the others were thinking, [has she ever mentioned him before?]

[Once or twice,] Zoe groaned, [she always had praise for him and his actions though.]

"Ah, excuse me," Franchie, the youngest hunter to join them spoke up, "you all are doing that thing again."

Zoe blinked, they had all unknowingly switched to their mother tongue. Only a few of the hunters, Artemis' most elite and oldest hunters, could speak it. While the others were used to this, Franchie was not, it was still very new to her.

Zoe smiled, "I am sorry little one, we didn't realise we were doing so," she patted Franchise on the head, the 10 year old girl was small for her age, small and easily scared. But she had the heart of a hunter, and that was all that mattered.

"It's fine," the raven haired girl smiled, "what were you talking about?"

"We were talking about that man," Phoebe spat, "we don't trust him."

"Why?" Franchie asked.

"We have seen the worst man has to offer the world," Zoe explained, "we are weary of them."

"Well the puppies seem to like him," Franchie turned to the Baloths, who had once again escaped their captors running circles around the Hunters.

Zoe was about to respond when suddenly there was a gust of wind and Percy spread before them all startling them. Franchie herself yipped in shock before running behind Zoe's legs.

"I have spoken to one of the praetors, she will be sending someone to guide you all inside," Percy spoke up, "they'll give you all some place to rest, we aren't expecting them for sometime now, so I suggest you use what free time you have to rest up."

"We don't need your suggestions boy," Phoebe spat out. Zoe was about to tell the girl to hold her tongue when Percy spoke up.

"Wow, didn't realise the sexism ran strong in you," Percy whistled, "so sad, so sad."

"What?!" Phoebe's eyes went wide, "I'm not sexist!"

"Really? Define sexism."

"The discrimination of women by men," she shot back.

"See, sexist," Percy waved, "I swear I had the same conversation with Artemis when we first meet."

"How is that sexist?" Madeline asked questioningly, even a few of the others looked either confused or pissed off.

"Well she did kind of failed to mention men in that definition didn't she?"

"Men cannot be discriminated against," Zoe argued.

"Says who?"

"I have lived for thousands of years, I have seen it," Zoe narrowed her eyes.

Percy blinked, "damn, well how many of those years have you spent in civilisation?"

Zoe paused, "what does thou mean?"

"You are a hunter yes? From what I know you all live in forests and tents, yes?" the hunters nodded, curious as to what his point was, "well then how can you say you know what this world's like if you haven't lived in it?"

Zoe was surprised at the argument made, she turned to the others who looked just as surprised as she.

"Look I didn't come here to argue," Percy held his hands up, "I know you all have a reason to hate men and I'm not going to pretend to know what all you've have been through. But as a wise puppet once said, 'fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering'."

Phoebe blinked, "who said that?"

"Yoda," Percy grinned. At the hunters questioning looks he continued, "you know...from Star Wars?" Still nothing, "Empire strikes back? Little green thing? About the height of my knee? Talks in riddles, he does?"

"We have not heard of this, 'Star Wars'," Zoe mashed the words out as if it was foreign to her, "is it a play?"

Percy blinked, "you guys have never seen Star Wars?"

"We have never heard of it, no," Zoe shook her head.

Percy stayed silent, for the longest time he did nothing but blink. Finally he spoke up, "I am so going to make you guys watch it before you leave."

The Hunters didn't know what to make of that. One moment he was arguing that they were sexist, the next he was talking about a puppet and something called a 'movie'. He really was a strange boy.

Just then, out of the shadows cast down by the several trees surrounding them, a large black and white blur jumped out.

"Hellhound!" Phoebe yelled out as she and the rest of the Hunters moved, grabbing their bows and launching an arrow in three seconds.

Percy turned to the invader and immediately realised who it was. "No!" he yelled out, but it was too late. The arrows were flying towards the surprise guest. Percy reached out with his mental powers and suddenly they all stopped mid flight, floating in the air.

The hunters turned toward Percy, who held out both hands frowned in concentration. He let out a breath and the arrows fell down. He grumbled at the hunters, "next time wait."

" _Master!_ " Leo barked as he ran towards Percy.

"Watch thienself!" Zoe yelled out, she moved to intercept the hellhound and Percy but the demigod just waved her away.

Leo jumped into Percy's hands, it's front legs on his shoulders as it licked his face over and over. The son of Poseidon laughed, "stop it boy, I'm ticklish!"

" _I missed you master!_ " Leo barked as it go down before rubbing his head on Percy's leg.

"I missed you too bud, I'm happy you didn't get hurt," Percy smiled as he scratched Leo behind the ear causing the Hellhound wolf hybrid to growl in pleasure.

The Hunters watched their interactions in amazement as they saw Percy play with the giant beast. Finally he stopped and noticed their faces. He chuckled, "what? Thought you guys were the only ones with a monster for a pet?"

Just then the Baloths came running at Leo, yipping loudly. The companion didn't mind the little blue pups surrounding his feet, their bites were nothing to him and they were minor annoyances at best.

"What is it?" Franchie asked, stepping out from behind Zoe to get a better look at the newest pet.

"Well now, who's this?" Percy asked with a smile as he noticed Franchie;

 **Francesca Bond, Daughter of Tyche**

 **Lv- 2**

Percy blinked, 'Tyche, that's the goddess of luck,' "whoa, aren't you a lucky one."

The hunters looked confused, Franchise however looked curious. She looked from Percy to Leo, curiosity burning in her eyes.

Percy chuckled, "he doesn't bite you know. Well, he does, but he would never bite girls, he much prefers to bite men."

"Sounds like a smart dog," Phoebe snapped.

"Yeah, he is, after all I did raise him," Percy grinned back silencing Phoebe who simply glared back. Franchise stepped away from Zoe and walked towards Leo, the hellhound hybrid turned to the little hunter and remained still, knowing any move would startle the girl.

She pressed her hand against his fur, petting it gently. "It's warm," she whispered.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "he also likes hugs." Franchie looked at him in surprise and hope, Percy nodded at the girl, and she slowly moved, wrapping her arms around Leo's neck, snuggling into his coat.

The Hunters awed at the cute girl trying to wrap her hands around Leo's body, Percy had to admit it was one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen. And then suddenly Franchies' eyes turned from a sky blue to a sea green, flashing another girl in her place.

'Bethany,' Percy thought, that was the name of his daughter, the daughter he had in the dream, his daughter with Thalia. And Franchie was wearing a silver parkha, the same one his daughter with Artemis was wearing. Andrea, if he remembered right.

Percy didn't even want to go down that road of thought, that dream...it really got to him. He never really had the time to process it all, but now…

"Percy?" came a call. Percy turned around to find Julia and Carrie White, the librarian of Rome. They both wore armor with their weapons strapped to their hips. For Julia it was normal, but for Carrie, someone who preferred books over weapons, it was odd.

"Ah, that was faster than I thought," Percy nodded, he stepped aside displaying the hunters, "these are the Hunters of Artemis. Hunters this is Julia Brown, the praetor of Rome and Carrie White, the Librarian of Rome."

Carrie looked surprised that Percy still remembered her name while Julia nodded at Zoe, who she correctly assumed to be the leader.

"Welcome to camp Jupiter's hunters," Julia bowed, "we thank you for coming to our aide when you didn't have to. We are eternally grateful. Please follow Carrie, she will show you where you will be staying. We will have a war council a little while later, am I correct in assuming that you are their leader?" she asked Zoe.

Zoe nodded, "I am indeed the lieutenant of the Hunters."

"Good, then I shall see you soon," Julia turned to Percy, "the Senate is waiting."

Percy groaned, "great , just great. Sigh, of well," he turned to Leo, "I can't bring him with me can I?"

Julia turned to Leo and gulped, the beast was enormous. When she first saw him in the Dreamworld she thought he was going to attack Percy and rip him in half, imagine her surprise when she found out he was little more than a pet!

The hellhound hybrid was friendly, but the Senate was jumpy as it was, they didn't need this adding fuel to the fire. "I'm sorry Percy, but no."

Percy sighed, "I figured," he looked at Leo and the Hunters, "hey bud, do you want to stay with the women for sometime?"

Leo perked up, " _really master? I can?_ " his tail was wagging from side to side in excitement.

Percy rolled his eyes, "yes, you can, that is if it's alright with you," he asked Zoe.

Zoe looked at the hellhound with narrowed eyes, "if he attacks us we will kill him."

Percy grinned, "that's fair. Got that Leo? No attacking the hunters."

Leo nodded, " _yes boss!_ "

Percy chuckled, "alright then, Franchie, take care of him for me will you?" the little girl looked up in surprise and nodded mutely, "thanks!"

"We better get going," Julia turned to leave when Percy stopped her.

"Wait, I have one more thing to do, Carrie," he turned to the librarian, "can we talk for a moment?"

The girl looked dangerously at Percy, it wasn't really intimidating for him, but whatever made her feel safe. In the end she simply nodded as they walked away from the others, much to the confusion and curiosity of the hunters and Julia.

"What?" Carrie asked in a scathing tone.

"I need you to research something," Percy informed her.

"I'm not your personal google search engine Jackson," Carrie narrowed her eyes, "do it yourself."

"I would, but I don't have time. The Senate is on my ass and we don't have time for me to bumble around the library. This is important Carrie, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. The last time I asked for your help it was to bring our camps together, this time it is far more important."

Carrie remained silent for the longest time before she nodded. Percy sighed, "thanks. I need everything you have about the curse of Achilles, can you do that?"

Carrie raised an eyebrow, "the curse of Achilles? Why do you want to know about that?"

"I think Kronos is going to use that to keep his body intact," Percy told her, "I can't tell you how I know this, but my source is very reliable. Can you do this for me? Please?"

Carrie searched Percy's eyes for any form of deceit, but found none. She sighed, "I'll have everything about the curse ready for you by the time you leave the Senate."

"Thank you, and please, the few people who know about this the better," Carrie agreed and soon they were off. Carrie with the Hunters and Julia with Percy.

"What did you and Carrie talk about?" Julia asked just as she and Percy finished depositing their weapons at the pomerian line, ignoring Terminus' wild rantings about how Percy's armor gauntlet was technically a weapon, which it technically wasn't.

"It's something important," Percy told her, "but I don't want to worry you over nothing just yet. Let's see what she can dig up first. Then we talk doomsday preparations."

Julia didn't like the fact Percy was hiding things for her, but she nodded in agreement.

"Tell me then, how did you know Kronos was coming after us?" Julia asked.

Percy shrugged, "the Hermes squad told me they were stationed nearby, and so I figured that could only mean one thing, they know about you."

"Yes but how?"

"I...I'm not sure. But I believe it's because there's a spy amidst your ranks feeding them intel."

"What?" Julia hissed, her voice going quite.

Percy nodded, "yeah, it's the only thing that makes sense. Luke didn't know about you, so we know it wasn't him. Kronos has been dead for a long time and Hyperion in jail. That leaves only one option..."

"But a spy?" Julia groaned, "it's just too...bizarre for a Roman to turn traitor."

"Maybe, but either way we can sort this out later. We need to focus on staying alive now. Agreed?"

Julia sighed, "agreed."

As they walked through the streets of New Rome Percy realised that the streets were filled with people. They weren't working, shopping, or even moving around. They were instead staring at them passing by, whispering to themselves.

Percy grumbled, "I wish they would stop staring."

"It's not every day a king graces us with his presence," Julia spoke in a teasing tone.

"Please don't call me that," Percy tapped the crown, "stupid thing."

"You can't really blame them Percy," she argued, "they are in awe of what you did for them. The way you fought back Saturn, I mean Kronos, the way you fought him off, it was nothing short of a legend from old."

"How do they even know about that?" Percy asked, "didn't we send most of them back here before the battle?"

Julia looked surprised, "you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Morpheus did send them back, but they were still asleep. They watched the entire war from a third person's perspective. They saw everything Percy, they were there when you were crowned king, and didn't object when Morpheus asked them."

Percy looked stunned, "r-really? But I thought...damn." Percy hung his head, feeling the crown become even heavier knowing that the entire city had essentially put it on his head.

Julia saw the weight on Percy and sighed, "I'm sorry Percy, I suppose in a way this is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" asked the surprised demigod.

"Morpheus...before the battle he asked me why I, a praetor of Rome, would willingly follow a greek demigod son of Neptune. I told him it was because I had faith in you...that you would be the one to save us, to guide us through the war. I told him how much I believe in you and...I think that's what pushed him to do what he did."

Percy stopped, Julia mirroring his actions. He looked into her eyes and she into his. After a moment he sighed, "well, now I really can't fuck up. I mean if the you belive in me then I would be an asshole to through that faith away."

Julia smiled as Percy took the lead, her following in his footsteps. She looked at him and felt a pang in her heart. She didn't have to be a daughter of Venus to know it was love, and she didn't have to use her godly powers to know that it would never work out. Julie found herself cursing the fact Thalia got to him first, it really wasn't fair.

They reached the steps of the Senate and found the marble steps to be filling with the people of New Rome. Everyone was here, the shopkeepers, the workers, the teachers. Everyone came and waited at the steps, and when Percy approached they parted like the Red Sea, opening his path towards the Senate door.

As Percy walked inside he could feel their eyes trailing him, their hopes, their hate, sometimes it sucked having empathic powers.

Percy pushed open the doors of the senate and was immediately bombarded by the sounds of the senators and high ranking legionnaires arguing with each other. They looked ready to start throwing around more than just insults when Percy stepped in.

Immediately they all stopped and turned to him. They watched as he and Julia walked up to the stage and stand in the center before everyone else. The stands were packed, the seats were all filled, people even stood in the aisles, alongs the sides, in the back and even more were peeping inside form the open doors.

"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears," Percy began smirking as they realised the play he was ripping off.

"Stop quoting Shakespeare!" someone yelled out causing everyone else to laugh.

Percy chuckled as well, "right, right sorry. But you all looked so tense I couldn't help it. Plus I have always wanted to say that," he smiled causing them to chuckle once more.

After a moment he spoke once more, "but I didn't just pick those lines by accident, nor was it because it was the only lines I knew about Rome. It was because that play resembles the situation right now very much. Where Caesar was rumored to be crowned emperor of Rome, where Brutus, who loved Rome far more than he loved Caesar, stabbed his friend with those who hated him."

The senators looked ready to protest, but one sharp glare from Percy silenced them, forcing them to shut up and listen.

"Brutus came to the people of Rome and made his case, claiming how he only did it because Caesar grew greedy and was planning on robbing Rome of its democracy. And then Anthony came and proved how everything Brutus just said was a pile of pegasus shit."

No one laughed that time, they were too focused on him to do anything else.

"I'm not here to rule over you. I am not here to be a fucking emperor of a king. I hate authority, even my fellow greek demigods consider it a joke, I am their friend, not their king. I don't wish to rule, only to protect. I'm not going to order you people to do anything, but I will tell you this. Saturn is coming, and we can't stop his army as we are right now.

We have only one option, to run and live to fight another day."

"You want us to run like cowards?!" a senator asked enraged, "we are Romans! We stand and fight!"

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man. He was fat and balding, he didn't look like he had fought anything except a burrito for lunch.

"Julia," Percy turned to the Praetor, "did this senator stay and fight with us in the Dreamworld? Did he stand and fight against the titan's army like a proper Roman?"

The Praetor caught onto Percy's scheme quick. "No Percy, he did not."

Percy nodded before turning to the senator who was now gulping in fear, "what right do you have to send all these people to death when you yourself would sooner turn and run away? Why should they die for your ego?"

The senator could feel the eyes of the people in the room turn to him, he quietly sat down, refusing to meet Percy's narrowed eyes.

The newly crowned king turned to the people before him, "I don't want to be your king. I don't want to be anything more than a demigod, hell some days I don't even want to be a demigod. Some days I curse the day my parents meet, and those days are the worst. And that's when I look to my friends, to my girlfriend and I realise why it was all worth it. I'm going to fight for you, I have no intention of robbing your freedom. That is all."

Percy stepped aside, motioning Julia to step forward. The praetor cleared her throat, "we don't have much time, as Percy says we cannot stand up to him, not now, most are still exhausted from the battle in the Dreamworld. We need to move, fast. I propose unto the Senate a motion to relocate New Rome."

The people exploded into whispers, each talking to their loved ones on what they should do. As they spoke Edgar got up and walked onto the stage. He cleared his throat silencing them all.

"We have no choice Romans, the monsters that are at our door will not stop until we are all dead and sent up the Styx. We must move."

"It will take us at least four days to move!" a woman argue holding her infant daughter in her hands, "we can't hold them off for that long!"

"No, we can't," Percy agreed turning everyone's attention to him, "but we won't need to. First you will all need to break down New Rome and I can carry it for you."

"How will you do that?" another civilian asked.

Percy sighed "I have a gift from the Fates, it allows me to store items away in a pocket dimension for later use. The only requirement is that I am able to carry the item to store them away."

"How much can you carry?" another one asked.

Percy grinned, "dude, you have no idea." More and more questions came at Percy regarding his abilities, and he answered them all. It took him half an hour, but eventually the Romans agreed. They quickly went about breaking down their city, they focused on the big government buildings first, like the college, the schools, the senate, before going to the housing areas.

It was honestly amazing for Percy to see them work so efficiently like that. It was almost magical the way everyone knew exactly what needed to be done and did it as a single unit.

But Percy and Julia couldn't stay, they left the civilians to do their part while returning to the fort to do theirs.

"That was quite a speech Percy," Julia told him as they entered the Roman fort, which was also not being slowly dismantled. The defensible locations were kept, like bunkers and armories, but everything else, like the baths, the shops, the now empty stables were all gone.

"Thanks, it was something I figured you guys would react to well."

"Did you make it up on the spot?"

Percy shrugged, "kind off, I thought about along the way really. Just kind of came to me."

Julia whistled, "impressive."

Percy nodded, "thanks", 'but not if you have my kind of WIS score'.

They entered a giant red tent, which now served as their base. The praetor office had already been torn down, it was after all just for show and not really important. This took it's place.

Percy and Julia entered finding Rob, Thalia and Zoe waiting for them looking over a topographical map of camp Jupiter.

"How did it go?" Thalia asked smiling at Percy.

"As well as it could have gone," he sighed as she walked over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Thalia ruffled his hair, "relax sea brain, you can't have everything easy can you?"

Percy snorted, "whatever you say, Sparky."

"You are so going to pay for that," Thalia shot back. Zoe looked on in utter surprise. What the little she had spoke with Thalia Grace she had found a strong independent woman, but now she was no better than a puppy wrapped around Jackson's fingers. Zoe narrowed her eyes, she didn't like this, not one bit.

"How soon before the civilians are evacuated?" Rob asked.

"Soon," Julia nodded, "everything will be packed by the end of the day."

Percy sighed as he and Thalia stepped up to the table, "that's too long. Can't they hurry it up?"

"No Percy, they can't," Julia sighed, "at the worst case scenario we will have to leave certain things behind, like businesses and luxury homes, taking with us only what we need."

Percy nodded, "agreed. And if you want I can come back here at a later date and move everything, that is if Kronos leaves anything behind."

Rob growled, "look let's not go there. Let's focus on the here and now. Do we know when he's attacking?"

Thalia shook her head, "no, Hermes squad just managed to escape their notice and are making their way here, but before they left it just looked like the Titans aren't doing much."

"What do we know about the army we face?" Zoe asked.

Percy took out the list he got from Lee and gave it to her, "here."

She read it over and cursed, [fucking Hades we are screwed.]

Percy chuckled, "couldn't agree more."

"We can't give up faith," Julia argued, "we don't need to fight them, just hold them back long enough."

"And how exactly do you expect us to retreat?" Rob asked, "we can't get away fast enough Julia."

"I think we can help with that," Thalia spoke up, "I asked the Demetre kids and Castor to make more ropes for use. If Percy can tie it from one end of the labyrinth to the other we could use the Labyrinth as a way to retreat."

"That's a dangerous plan," Rob warned, "I have heard stories about that place. We can't afford to lose men inside."

"If we don't do this then everyone dies Rob," Julia warned, "we have no choice." the son of Mars argued some more, but eventually gave in to the smarter Praetor.

"We need a plan of defence," Zoe spoke, "there is a lot of ways the Titans could vanquish us."

"Agreed," Percy nodded as they looked over the map, "I had a few suggestions."

It was decided that the main focus of worry for them would be the giants and Gregoras the Titan's possessed. They would be the most dangerous opponents and would probably be used for as a tank to break through their defences.

Luckily the Romans' cannons and catapults could take care of them.

Trenches would also have to be dug up, and traps, pitfalls, arrow volleys, the works. Zoe volunteered the hunters for the trap designing, after all those girls did know a thing or two about them.

Just as they laid down the final plans for defence a legionnaire came charging in. "Ma'am! Sir! You need to come quick!"

The entire tent went tense. "What is it Greg?" Rob asked grabbing his blade's handle, "are they here already?"

"No sir," Greg said smiling, "it's the civilians!"

The Praetors grew worried as they quickly ran out with Percy, Thalia and Zoe following suit. They stopped outside the gates of the fort where standing in neatly arranged rows were the adults of New Rome wearing the armour and weapons they were bestowed upon in the Dreamworld by Ares and Aphrodite.

Julia looked confused, "what is this?"

"We couldn't just let you have all the glory now could we?" one legionnaire said as he took off his helmet revealing Saito underneath. The scientist looked aged and tired, but he also looked ready for battle. He had strange white tools strapped to his belt, and something told Percy they weren't computers.

"Saito? What's going on here?" Rob asked, "what are you all doing here?"

"Well a bunch of us got together and realised we all still had a part to play in the battle," Saito smirked, "we wish to rejoin the roman army sir. If you'll have us."

Julia and Rob were stunned, amazed and stunned. Fighting in the Dreamworld was one thing, it was a matter of survival. But rejoining the army and risking your own life? Well that was another thing entirely.

Julia smiled, breaking out of her stunned surprise, "then I would gladly have you all. Welcome back, sixth cohort."

"Aye!" the cheered. The title was temporary and didn't mean much. But it was feeling of pride that it aroused which was important.

Julia and Rob set out to quickly assign the newly rejoined legionnaires. Most were simply sent back to New Rome to help with the dismantling while the others were assigned to sentry duty, especially those who were legacies of Apollo.

Thalia, Percy and Zoe stayed back for most of this, simply watching them all at work. Eventually though they grew bored.

"I shall return to the Hunters," Zoe informed the couple before nodding to them and leaving.

Percy narrowed his eyes, he felt like he was forgetting something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. Just then his hand graced his jeans, feeling Riptide and Waverider inside and it hit him.

"Thalia, I'll meet up with you and the others later," Percy kissed her forehead, "there's something I have to do."

Thalia looked at Zoe and smirked, "you do realise she'd take a vow of chastity right?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "oh shut up you," Thalia giggled as she gave him a kiss and left, allowing Percy to catch up with Zoe. "Zoe! We need to talk."

The lieutenant of the Hunters turned around, "about what?"

"About this?" Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide, he flicked the cap open revealing its true form. The bronze shined in the sun, it's metal polished like the day he stole it from Chion. And upon seeing it's from Zoe gasped in recognition.

"Anaklusmos," she whispered in recognition.

Percy nodded as he held the sword up, "Chiron gave it to me...well it's more like I took it from him, but I swear it was totally for a good reason...kind of."

Zoe held out her hand and Percy gave the blade to her handle first. She traced her fingers down the greek letters carved into it's spine, looking at it's sides with nostalgic gaze. Her eyes quickly settled on the tip where a small chip was broken off. She narrowed her eyes, "it is chipped."

Percy rubbed his neck, "yeah...sorry about that. I needed to use it to make myself a new weapon and...if I had another choice I would have taken it, I swear. But I didn't."

Zoe sighed, "I have not seen this accursed blade in a long time."

"It belongs to you yes?" Percy asked recalling the description he read on Riptide the first time he got it. He remembered it so clearly, "I...I just thought you should know. If you want it I don't mind giving it back, I mean technically it is your blade after all."

Zoe looked at Percy and then back to Riptide. She closed her eyes and sighed, tossing it back to Percy before turning and leaving, "keep it, it has brought me nothing but pain and suffering. I hope for thou it proves to be useful."

Percy was a little disappointed she didn't want the blade, after all it was hers. He didn't feel disappointed for himself though, but more for Riptide, it was strange, yes, but it felt like the blade shined less now, almost like it was sad being rejected by it's true master.

Percy capped the sword and walked back to Thalia, all the while wondering just what was the real story of Riptide, Zoe and Hercules.

 **At 3 in the afternoon:**

Percy had summoned his servants out and assigned them duties. The Romans and greeks knew about all his servants, so he found no reason to hide them anymore. He summoned every single one of them, except Aceous. He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to risk Gia's gaze focusing on him by bringing back her supposedly dead son.

The Romans were given Hyperion to order around while the rest were assigned various duties. Timmy and Alecto were ordered to patrol the skies while Marcia, Craig and Zed were limited to the ground troops.

Percy also summoned Cerberus, he let the dog play around all over the place, and when Nico arrived he placed the dog under him and Bianca's care.

The Hermes squad had arrived a little after noon. Nico, Bianca and Decker were thrilled to seeing all their friends agains after so long. In real life that is.

Nico and Bianca set to work immediately afterwards, with Percy's help they were able to build trenches and pit falls in seconds while it would have taken hours normally.

The entire greek and Roman army became very mingled with one another, they had already fought in a way together, and now seeing the Greeks come to the Roman's side only made strengthened their relationship.

Nico also set to work getting rid of all the fairs in camp. It wasn't a popular move, but it was needed. Once Percy mentioned how there were rumors of necromancers hidden in the Titan's ranks everyone realised the ghosts were a liability.

In some cases the ghosts themselves willingly left, swearing to travel the countryside to reach camp half-blood, reuniting with the others once more in the new location for New Rome.

The path in the labyrinth became cleared up, Percy went through the thing five time, following the rope vine that Katie and Castor had made. And once he was sure it lead to from camp Jupiter to the entrance below the Fist of Zeus he had several others test it.

It was a few people at first, Percy didn't know if his powers were the reason one could travel between the points, or it was because the Labyrinth was actually designed that way, after all every time someone went into it they were with Percy in some form. But now that couldn't be guaranteed.

So they had to test it out. Five people went in first with Percy following them twenty feet behind. Then went that was successful it increased to thirty people with Percy following fifth feet behind.

It went upto a hundred demigods going in the Labyrinth and reaching the other side without issue and alone. It seemed that Percy's powers merely helped show the closest route to a desired location within the Labyrinth, meaning if one knew it, they didn't require Percy to guide them.

And so their escape route was secured.

The fort had also been packed up, the construction material was 40 feet high and weighed several tons. Most were wondering how Percy would even transport all of this, and their jaws were all on the floor when he saw it pick it up and throw it into his inventory.

Percy had to release three of his seals to obtain the required strength, but it was worth it. He quickly had everything packed away in the fort and slowly the city of New Rome was being packed as well.

Nearly half the governmental buildings were stored in Percy's storage by now, with a few buildings and the college. The people were working tirelessly, and when he could Percy leant a helping hand. But right now his attention was required elsewhere.

"What have you found?" Percy asked as Carrie lead him into the library. The shelves were being broken down and the books stored in cardboard boxes. They were neatly packed and documented, Carrie's influence no doubt.

She lead him to a corner of the library that was still in one piece, pointing at an open book before them that displayed a warrior fighting in a large battle with the name Achilles displayed in bold on top in ancient greek.

"The curse is something that is giving by the river of the Underworld, the Styx," Carrie worded her sentence carefully as to not accidentally swear an oath on the ancient river, "each of the rivers in the underworld has a particular property. One can heal all wounds, one can wipe away your memories and this one, can make any who dip themselves in it immune to mortal weapons."

Percy read the text quickly, learning in detail just what had happened to Achilles, "so anyone who dips themselves in the river become invulnerable?"

"Yes, completely invulnerable, except for one spot on their body."

"Their heel?" Percy asked.

"No, that is not the case," Carrie shook her head, "from what I have found it is discovered that one's mortal point could be anywhere, it depends on the person. Achelis was just a child when his mother dipped him into the pool holding him up by his ankles. He had no choice in his mortal point, it was chosen for him. But if an adult dips inside..."

"Then they can chose whatever point they want," Percy cursed, "this is bad, this is very very bad. Is there anyway to counter this? Any spell? Anything?"

And to his great surprise, Carrie smiled. "Yes, there is."

Percy blinked in utter surprise, "really?"

"Really," Carrie nodded, "the little Timber, the river that surrounds us, it is a piece of Roman heritage, an enchanted piece of the real Timber than follows the camp around wherever we go. We have no control over it, but it is exactly what you are looking for. The curse of Achilles if a Greek curse, as such a wash in a roman river can counter the curse, making the user vulnerable once more."

Percy's face threatened to split in two with his grin, "Carrie, I could kiss you."

"Do that and I'll skin you alive."

"And yet my feelings don't change," Percy smiled, "this is perfect Carrie, thank you. This is exactly what I needed. I may not be able to fight him back, but at least now he isn't going to fucking untouchable."

Carrie raised an eyebrow, "who are you talking about?"

Percy meet her eyes and whispered, "Saturn."

Fear struck her deep as she connected the dots. "If he gets the curse-"

"-He will be unstoppable," Percy nodded before smiling, "but as you just said Carrie, we now have a way to stop him, at least until we can get everyone to safety."

Carrie eventually calmed down and Percy helped her get packed. It didn't take long, thanks to his super speed, and he wished her well before leaving to find Thalia.

He searched the fort and the army ranks for her finding her in the fifth cohort with Jason and a couple of his friends.

Percy watched from afar as she laughed at a story Jason told her about the time he was chased down by an angry Hannibal the elephant.

"Oh and till this day everytime Hannibal looks at me I swear it's like he wants to strangle me with it's trunk!" Jason snorted as the others laughed.

Thalia chuckled, "well little brother you know what the say, elephants have a long memory. They never forget anything."

"So basically you're screwed Jason," a male legionnaire spoke up causing everyone to chuckle at the son of Jupiter.

Percy smiled as he watched Thalia and Jason exchange stories, it had made him envious to say the least, he never did have a proper brother. John didn't count, he and Percy never lived in the same house, never experienced the same things. It was cruel really, to live in a place surrounded by family and still feel alone to a certain degree.

Percy always felt that the demigods were his family...but they weren't always-

"What's that?!" someone cried out. Everyone turned to the skies and there flying right at them was a flaming iron ball.

Percy's eyes widened, he turned to Thalia, "Thalia! Get everyone ready! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

Thalia turned to Percy and nodded. Percy readied his gauntlet and cried out, "Tsunami!" the armor exploded onto his body, covering him in his now iconic black armour with the white cape fluttering behind him.

Next Percy released his strength seals;

 **Seal Release: Layer 10 Time: 1 1.2 months**

 **STR- 42,467,328 (+11+20+75)= 42,467,436**

He jumped into the air, leaping towards that flaming ball. Percy reached it in seconds, he threw his right hand out, thrusting it into the flaming iron ball, and threw it back with all his might.

The small shot back like a bullet out of a gun, flying back towards the army coming in the horizon. Percy floated in the air and looked down, the army was coming at them from the North, simple and direct.

The cannonball landed in the heart of a approaching army, Percy could see with his 8.0 vision that several enhanced animals had died from the impact.

Percy waved his hand forming a misty surface, he tossed a coin in and called up Rob. In seconds the praetor appeared before him.

"Percy, where are they?!"

"They are coming North," Percy told him, "I can see giants, enhanced animals, monsters, everything. But a few of the giants and undead are missing, I think either they are being held back for a second wave or their coming from another direction."

Rob nodded, "I'll move our troops, hold them back for as long as you can."

"Don't worry I fully-"

" _ **PERCY JACKSON! COME AND FACE ME!**_ "

It reminded Percy of a scene from his trials, when he was sent to a world unlike his own, where everyone he loved died, where he had to defeat Kronos as a human. It was a dream, but it felt so real, and it began with Kronos inviting them while riding a dragon.

Which was exactly what he was doing now.

The beast was green with blackish scales and a wing span large enough to eclipse a a football field. And on it's neck stood Kronos, riding into battle as he pulled on the chains tied around the dragon's neck.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Percy hissed.

Anacleto and Timmy quickly came to Percy's side. They too stared at the giant monstrosity currently flying towards them in awe.

"What's the plan?" Timmy asked.

"The plan is this, Timmy you and I are going after him, I'll take on Kronos you fight the dragon, Alceto, if you see anything else flying that isn't with us, take it down. Got that?"

Alecto drew her arrows, "got it."

"Then let's move!" Percy cried out as he and Timmy charged forward.

" _ **JACKSON!**_ " Kronos cried out.

"Hey!" Percy cried out as he charged in like a cannonball right into Kronos's chest, pushing him off the dragon, falling downwards with him.

Once they were out of the way Timmy used his powers to cause several gusts of wind to push up against the dragon's wings, batting it around like a rubber ball.

Percy and Kronos crashed into the Earth in the middle of the forest surrounding camp. Kronos's back took all the damage with the demigod standing over him. Percy quickly took out his blades, thrusting them at the Titan's eyes.

Kronos saw the blades coming and acted on instinct, activating his powers over time to slow Percy down.

The demigod's body felt like it was moving through jelly, Kronos was slowing him down, but not for long. Using his own powers over time Percy felt the strange way Kronos used his mana to restrain him, and broke through.

Ping!

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Time cancellation- Allows user to cancel the effects of time manipulation**

 **Cost- 200 MP (More based on the skill set fighting)**

Percy was able to move once again, but by then Kronos had managed to push him off his body, throwing him into a nearby tree.

Percy quickly got back on his feet and looked up at Kronos, the mad titan had taken out his own blade, narrowing his eyes at Percy.

" _ **This time you will die Percy Jackson,**_ " Kronos growled, " _ **you aren't as powerful as you were back in the dream world, I can feel it!**_ "

Percy gulped, "maybe, but I've fought monsters like you before, I have gone up against bigger odds and won. I have been fighting smart long before I have been fighting hard, so this is just going to be me doing a throwback to old times."

Kronos growled as he charged ahead with his blade in hand. He swiped at Percy's sides, aiming to cut off his head and or limbs. But the demigod was too fast for the Titan.

Percy kept dodging out of the way, not allowing a single strike to come close to him, knowing that if it did it would be his last.

Kronos strikes came faster and faster, until Percy was forced to block a strike with both his blades, throwing him through the air and into several tree trunks.

Percy groaned as his arm felt like they were ringing, the blades didn't shatter from the pure force of the attack, and that could only be attributed to the fact that they were indestructible. Any other normal blade, heck, if they were made of Imperial gold they would have shattered.

Kronos stepped up to Percy, a smile on his handsome face. He foot his foot on his chest and pushed.

"Argh!" Percy cried out in pain.

" _ **Scream for me Jackson! Scream!**_ "

He pushed down harder, the pile of broken wood Percy laid down on became crushed into splinters as Percy was pressed down into them.

His body was in pain, it was nearly impossible to deal with. Kronos raised thrusted his blade forward under Percy's neck. On instinct Percy looked down, protecting it, catching the blade with his helmet.

Kronos growled a he used his blade as a lever and swiped upwards. Percy's helmet groaned before it was ripped off from the rest of his armour revealing his face. Kronos blade danced across his face, cutting him from his right jaw to the bottom of his eye. The scar would never disappear.

Percy looked at Kronos, meeting his golden eyes, He grabbed onto Kronos' feet, activating his body form;

 **Body Form activated: Full Body!**

 **STR- 42,467,436 X 10 = 424,674,360**

He pushed upwards, but Kronos couldn't be moved.

" _ **I will send Thalia your love,**_ " Kronos spat out, " _ **do not worry, she will join you soon enough.**_ "

He brought down his sword, Percy was just about to activate his smoke form and get out of the way when suddenly a pitch black blade came forward and stopped Kronos's weapon in it's tracks. The ting of their clash was loud, it sounded like a metal rod hitting a concrete wall.

And holding the black blade was the last person Percy was excepting.

Her blonde hair was let loose reaching till her lower back. She no longer wore her pencil skirt and white blouse but instead was dressed in blue robes with white borders. She looked at Kronos, meeting his eyes, "heya crazy farmer! Fancy meeting you here!"

" _ **Who in Hades are you?**_ " Kronos asked.

"Mrs. J?" Percy asked in utter surprise.

"Heya Percy! Oh, looks like you're in trouble there, no matter," she flicked her blade throwing Kronos' arm upwards before she sent a punch into his solar plexus causing him to go flying backwards into the air, his sword thrown out of his grip.

"There we go," Mrs. J smiled as looked down at Percy, "well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get your fine ass up Percy!"

Percy got up slowly, his eyes went to her fists which was coated black, a familiar hue. His eyes went wide, "haki? But, how can you know haki?"

"Oh come on now Percy, surely you don't still think I'm just an ordinary highschool teacher do you?" Mrs. J chuckled as she snapped her fingers causing her hair to turn from a golden blonde to a deep blue. And her eyes turned from green with golden specks in them, to a sulphuric yellow.

"Y-you're not normal," Percy said as he looked up at her name, demanding her identity;

 **Tanya Jameson, Real life Lara Croft**

 **Lv- 21**

And suddenly in front of his eyes it started to change.

 **Tanya Jameson, Here to help!**

 **Lv- it's over nine thousand!**

"What the fuck?" Percy asked as he blinked, "how-"

"-How am I doing that?" Mrs. J asked, "well you see if you know how to use Haki properly, the entire world is basically your playground. I can make my title read anything I want it too," she snapped her fingers again and once more the words floating above her head changed;

 **Percy Jackson, Sexy seductress**

 **Lv- Pink fluffy unicorn!**

Percy couldn't' believe what he was seeing. For the first time ever his powers weren't working, and this one was given to him by CHAOS itself! He met her eyes, "who are you?"

The woman smiled, "to keep it simple just keep calling me Mrs. J," as she spoke her title changed to just that, "and as for what I am...well that's a long story. And we don't have time. But what you should know is that I'm here to help, always."

Percy was about to open his mouth to ask what she means when he looked over her shoulder and spotted Kronos charging right at them, with his blade in hand. Damn Titan was fast!

"Ah, he's back, quicker than I expected," Mrs. J frowned, "oh well. Ready to do this partner?"

Percy knew he didn't have a choice, he needed all the help he could get. He readied his weapons and stood by her side as Kronos came for them. Before they began their attack he whispered, "if you betray me I will destroy you."

Mrs. J just smiled, "if I ever betray you, I will kill myself. This I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the sky and Percy could only look on in utter disbelief as she charged at Kronos with her haki infused weapon.

* * *

 **Here you go, I hope you enjoyed this, if you have any questions PM and I'll answer them as soon as I can.**

 **The reason I am writting so little these days is becuase I just recetly got an internship, so I'm like super busy, but don't worry, PJG will still be there every month. I'll try to do more, but no promises.**


End file.
